


[AL]

by chocopie911



Category: No Fandom
Language: العربية
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 518,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocopie911/pseuds/chocopie911





	1. Chapter 1

【 nặc vui 】 có khả năng ban đêm

* chồng

* cẩu huyết, già mồm dự cảnh

*10k+

Đề cử nhạc nền: Tuần sâu —— có khả năng ban đêm

01

"Hai chén chớ cát nhờ."

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn nắm bắt cái chén tuần sát một vòng, sau đó quen cửa quen nẻo xuyên qua sân nhảy điên cuồng vặn vẹo đám người, Chung Thần Lạc ngồi tại nơi hẻo lánh tán đài, cái cằm chống đỡ tại bình rượu miệng, từ từ nhắm hai mắt, mê huyễn đèn quang tùy ý tả ở trên mặt xoay tròn thay đổi.

"Thần Lạc, Chung Thần Lạc."

Âm nhạc đinh tai nhức óc, Hoàng Nhân Tuấn hô vài tiếng không có kết quả, đi đến bên cạnh dùng tay đẩy đẩy hắn. Chung Thần Lạc nhấc lên mí mắt liếc hắn một cái, chậm rãi ngồi thẳng lên, Hoàng Nhân Tuấn đặt mông ngồi tại đối diện, đem ly pha lê đẩy qua.

"Làm sao đột nhiên nhớ tới tìm ta uống rượu rồi?"

Chung Thần Lạc không có đáp lời. Hoàng Nhân Tuấn nhìn hắn, trong lòng ẩn ẩn có chính mình suy đoán.

Lý Đế Nỗ hôm qua máy bay rơi xuống đất. Thời gian mấy năm không phí công, nước ngoài văn bằng tới tay, cổ phần cầm cái bảy tám phần, công ty chính thức tiếp quản, hắn ở trong bầy phát trương mang theo tiêu chí ảnh chụp mấy cái chơi đùa từ nhỏ đến lớn mới biết được hắn trở về, lập tức vỡ tổ, Lý Đông Hách hỏi đợi bao lâu, Lý Đế Nỗ nói hai chừng mười ngày.

Chung Thần Lạc lúc ấy hồi phục một cái khuôn mặt tươi cười. Hoàng Nhân Tuấn tối tối thăm dò Chung Thần Lạc biểu lộ, điện thoại tại trong túi chấn động, hắn đặt chén rượu xuống mò ra nhìn, La Tại Dân hỏi hắn: Tại đường phố bắc quán bar? Cùng đi tiếp ngươi? Hắn hồi phục: Qua nửa giờ.

Sau đó trừ trên bàn, một tay nâng cằm lên, thở dài, "Ngươi đừng như vậy a, gọi ta đến lại không nói lời nào. . . Đế Nỗ trở về trong lòng không thoải mái? Băn khoăn rồi? Không phải ta nói, có phải là Lại chính ngươi, lúc trước làm gì. . ."

"Phác Chí Thành đề cập với ta chia tay." Chung Thần Lạc nói.

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn sững sờ.

Nguyên lai là bởi vì cái này, tâm tình lập tức có chút phức tạp, xem như thở phào, muốn thật là bởi vì Lý Đế Nỗ quả thực liền khó giải; lại không khỏi cảm khái, không hổ là Chung Thần Lạc, tảng đá làm tâm, bao nhiêu năm vẫn là như vậy cứng rắn.

"Hắn cùng ngươi chia tay? Không nên a, ngươi bạn trai này làm thật không có chọn. . . Được rồi, phân liền phân thôi, nhìn ngươi cũng thụ câu, không phải ngươi nói, bái bai liền bái bai, kế tiếp càng ngoan."

"Nhưng ta lúc này là nghiêm túc nha, " Chung Thần Lạc cánh tay trùng điệp, cái cằm đệm ở phía trên, thanh âm buồn buồn, "Thật rất dụng tâm tại kết giao, muốn làm tận lực đều cùng đi, không thích ta uống rượu ta liền ở nhà cùng hắn cùng uống trà sữa. . ."

"Chia tay lý do đâu?"

". . . Nói ta không thích hắn."

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn thở dài. Trước mắt cái này đệ đệ cũng coi là kỳ nhân, rõ ràng muốn bộ dáng có bộ dáng muốn điều kiện có điều kiện, từ tu dưỡng đến tài hoa không có chọn, có thể kết giao hướng năm lần bốn lần đều là bị chia tay cái kia. Hoàng Nhân Tuấn trong lòng khó chịu, Chung Thần Lạc vẫn được, trước đó xác thực không có như vậy để bụng, nhưng lần này khác biệt, hắn rõ ràng rất chân thành đối đãi, hay là không có trốn qua giống nhau kết cục.

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn trăm mối vẫn không có cách giải. Muốn nói trước kia cũng coi như, bởi vì Phác Chí Thành một câu Chung Thần Lạc quán bar đều bao lâu thời gian không đến phảng phất chậu vàng rửa tay, còn nói cái này không gọi thích, kia rốt cuộc cái gì là thích đâu.

"Cho nên lần này Đế Nỗ ca vì cái gì trở về?" Chung Thần Lạc lầm bầm lầu bầu hỏi. Trong dạ dày phảng phất có đoàn lửa tại đốt, không khí trở nên mỏng manh, hắn nghiêng mặt qua nằm sấp, một chùm quang vừa vặn quét tới, nổ tại đáy mắt kích thích hắn muốn rơi lệ.

"Ngươi không biết? Hắn bầy thảo luận a." Hoàng Nhân Tuấn lật đến nói chuyện phiếm ghi chép, nâng điện thoại di động từng chữ từng chữ niệm, gia gia để ta mau chóng tìm để hắn hài lòng hài tử, bảo đảm hắn buông tay nhân gian ta có cái nhà.

"Bao nhiêu người nhớ đâu, Kim thúc thúc ngươi nhớ kỹ đi, gần nhất ở chỗ này nghỉ phép, mời Đế Nỗ tới tụ. . . Ta nhớ được hắn là có cái nữ nhi đúng không?"

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn thanh âm chợt gần chợt xa, Chung Thần Lạc từ từ nhắm hai mắt, cảm thấy có một tay tại trong bụng quấy phá, cũng nhịn không được nữa, chợt ngồi dậy, cúi người nôn ra một trận.

"A..., ngươi làm sao." Hoàng Nhân Tuấn sững sờ, đằng đứng lên, "Chỉ là cocktail không nên a, ngươi cũng không có uống bao nhiêu. . . Bụng rỗng đến?"

Hắn vội vàng đi quầy bar muốn chén nước ấm, lại cầm một bao giấy mở ra đưa tới, Chung Thần Lạc đã nhả rối tinh rối mù. Lúc này mới cẩn thận đi xem bình rượu bên trên chữ, Singapore sling, Hoàng Nhân Tuấn líu lưỡi, "Trách không được, nếu không nói cùng tiểu minh tinh phân cũng rất tốt đâu, nhiều như vậy làm sao liền chọn trúng nó, ma thuật tay truyền nhiễm a."

Kịch liệt buồn nôn chảy ra sinh lý nước mắt, Chung Thần Lạc trước mắt mơ hồ thành pha tạp sắc khối. Hoàng Nhân Tuấn ngừng miệng, chờ hắn chậm quá mức mà đi toilet súc miệng đưa tới nhân viên phục vụ quét dọn. Hai người đi ra quán bar, đầu mùa xuân ban đêm đông hàn chưa cởi, gió thổi qua mang về mấy phần thần trí, Hoàng Nhân Tuấn trầm mặc một hồi hỏi, "Lúc này ngươi thật đến thật a."

"Cái gì thật giả."

"Ta nói là Phác Chí Thành."

". . . Ân."

Chạm mặt tới đèn xe giống tháp đồng dạng vượt trên đến, Chung Thần Lạc nhìn xem một trận choáng đầu, híp mắt đưa tay cản, Hoàng Nhân Tuấn lại hỏi, "Hai ngày nữa chờ Đế Nỗ tụ xong, chúng ta mấy cái cùng một chỗ ăn cơm, ngươi tới hay không."

"Đương nhiên đến, vì cái gì không. Chẳng lẽ Đế Nỗ ca nói không nghĩ ta đến?"

". . . Đi, coi như ta không có hỏi." Chung Thần Lạc quay đầu liếc mắt nhìn hắn, Hoàng Nhân Tuấn thần sắc phức tạp, xe taxi từ xa mà đến gần giảm tốc dừng lại, hắn tại Chung Thần Lạc mở cửa thời điểm vẫn là không nhịn được nói ra, trái tim thật sự là nhục trường à.

Nhưng thật ra là lẩm bẩm, kia người vẫn là nghe được. Chung Thần Lạc một tay dựng tại trên cửa xe, xoay người nhìn hắn, ngữ khí bình thản.

"Nhân Tuấn ca, ta là cự tuyệt qua hắn, nhưng ta không hề có lỗi với hắn."

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn biết mình không nên nói như vậy.

Chung Thần Lạc tâm đương nhiên là nhục trường, bằng không thì cũng không lại bởi vì trả giá tình cảm lại thảm đạm kết thúc công việc ở đây uống rượu. Chẳng bằng nói, theo Lý Đông Hách giảng, "Liền chưa thấy qua thiện lương như vậy chân thành hài tử", nhờ một đời trước thân cận quan hệ, mấy người bọn hắn từ nhỏ cùng nhau lớn lên, khi còn bé chính là thông minh đáng yêu, lập mà không riêng, dưới ánh mặt trời trưởng thành tốt bé con, hiện tại vẫn như cũ cho chung quanh mang đến sung sướng cùng vui vẻ, người thân thiết lại tùy tính, nhưng Hoàng Nhân Tuấn luôn cảm thấy có cái gì không giống.

Trước kia sữa nắm nói chuyện sẽ dọa người như vậy sao? Hoàng Nhân Tuấn ngồi ghế cạnh tài xế cấp trên lùi ra sau, không hiểu sinh ra nhi tử lớn lên tươi đẹp ưu thương.

"Ngươi làm sao rồi?" La Tại Dân nghiêng đầu liền thấy hắn cái bộ dáng này, nhịn không được cười khẽ một tiếng.

"Đừng nhìn ta, nhìn phía trước." Hoàng Nhân Tuấn hữu khí vô lực nói, "Ta còn không nghĩ tráng niên mất sớm."

"Nhìn thấy Thần Lạc rồi? Hắn chuyện gì?"

"Phác Chí Thành muốn cùng hắn chia tay. . ."

"Bởi vì cái này?" La Tại Dân vẩy một cái lông mày, "Hắn đến thật?"

"Đúng không, ngươi cũng cảm thấy hẳn là cùng Lý Đế Nỗ có quan hệ đúng hay không?" Hoàng Nhân Tuấn một chút ngồi dậy nhìn xem hắn, "Cùng ta nghĩ giống nhau như đúc, kết quả hắn nói hắn muốn cùng Phác Chí Thành nghiêm túc kết giao."

Như vậy sao, La Tại Dân ngón tay gõ gõ tay lái ứng một tiếng.

". . . Hắn ngay cả Đế Nỗ vì cái gì trở về cũng không biết, ta nói với hắn cũng không có phản ứng. . ." Hoàng Nhân Tuấn thật là không có gì để nói, "Không phải, ngươi biết a, ta hiện tại cũng cảm thấy hai người bọn họ đã từng chung đụng những hình ảnh kia, đều là chính ta phán đoán, hoặc là ký ức bị xuyên tạc, làm sao đột nhiên liền thành như vậy chứ, sao có thể như thế không quan trọng đâu?"

"Thỉnh thoảng sẽ cảm thấy, lạnh lùng của hắn có thể chết cóng người."

"Thần Lạc nhưng không lạnh lùng, " La Tại Dân nói, "Hắn đối người rất tốt."

"Ta biết, ta liền kiểu nói này. . ." Hoàng Nhân Tuấn một lần nữa co quắp về chỗ tựa lưng bên trên, "Thần Lạc đương nhiên được, ngàn tốt vạn tốt, liền đối Lý Đế Nỗ không tốt."

02

Chung Thần Lạc trở lại chung cư, đổi giày mở đèn lên, trong phòng rối bời một mảnh, phảng phất trộm cướp hiện trường.

Mấy cái gian phòng dạo qua một vòng, Phác Chí Thành không thấy tăm hơi, biến mất theo còn có hắn chỗ có cá nhân vật phẩm, Chung Thần Lạc bực bội xoa bóp tóc, đem dưới chân quần áo đá qua một bên ngồi xếp bằng ngồi trên mặt đất, lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra cho Phác Chí Thành phát tin tức.

Bên trên một đầu nói chuyện phiếm ghi chép hay là Phác Chí Thành nói với hắn chia tay lý do: Thần Lạc, ngươi kỳ thật cũng không thích ta đúng không.

Chung Thần Lạc: Ta làm gì sai sao? Ngươi nói một chút, ta đổi còn không được.

Phát xong nhìn chằm chằm giao diện bắt đầu gặm ngón tay, may mà Phác Chí Thành không có để hắn đợi lâu.

Phác Chí Thành: Ca không có làm gì sai.

Chung Thần Lạc: Làm sao đột nhiên gọi ca?

Chung Thần Lạc: Ta không làm sai vì cái gì chia tay? Hay là ngươi thích người khác rồi?

Phác Chí Thành: Ta không có có yêu mến người khác.

Chung Thần Lạc: Vậy tại sao nói ta không thích ngươi?

Phác Chí Thành: Chính ngươi một chút cũng không có phát giác sao?

Chung Thần Lạc: ?

Phác Chí Thành: Luôn nói ta là bịt lấy lỗ tai sinh hoạt người, ngươi mới là che đậy cảm giác sinh hoạt người đi.

Phác Chí Thành: Kết giao lâu như vậy không có phát hiện, ca nguyên lai là chấp nhất lại thần kinh thô tính cách sao?

Chung Thần Lạc: Tìm cái thời gian nói chuyện thế nào?

Chờ hai phút, đối diện cũng không có hồi phục, Chung Thần Lạc ba một tiếng đưa di động ném xuống đất. Sinh khí, Phác Chí Thành tiểu thí hài không hiểu thấu, hắn lồng ngực nâng lên hạ xuống hít sâu, lại bị trên quần áo truyền đến hương vị hun đến kém chút buồn nôn.

Yêu ai ai đi, đứng lên cầm áo ngủ đi tắm rửa, tẩy xong ra đầu loáng thoáng bắt đầu đau. Tùy tiện thổi một chút tóc, tắt đèn, chui vào chăn, trằn trọc nửa giờ lại ngồi dậy, ôm đầu đi gian tạp vật lật ra một hộp huân hương cầm tới gian phòng điểm lên.

Mấy tháng trước Hoàng Nhân Tuấn đưa cho hắn, nói là có trợ giúp giấc ngủ. Lần nữa tắt đèn, chui vào chăn, hoa nhài thanh đạm mùi thơm tràn ngập xoang mũi, tâm tình chậm rãi bình ổn xuống tới, dần dần ý thức mơ hồ, toại nguyện nhìn thấy Chu công.

Chu công hôm nay miễn phí tống phục vụ, mang đến cho hắn năm năm chưa từng xuất hiện Lý Đế Nỗ.

Hắn mộng thấy cùng Lý Đế Nỗ cùng một chỗ chơi bóng rổ. Mặt trời chiều ngã về tây, kim sắc dư huy giội tại chỉ có hai bọn họ trên sân bóng rổ, Lý Đế Nỗ đánh mệt mỏi ngồi tại vòng rổ cái khác trên ghế dài nghỉ ngơi, cầm lấy khăn mặt lau lau mồ hôi để qua một bên, vặn ra nắp bình hô Thần Lạc tới uống nước.

"Ta không uống, Đế Nỗ ca, mau lại đây." Chung Thần Lạc lắc đầu, ôm bóng rổ kéo lấy trường âm một lần một lần gọi hắn, Lý Đế Nỗ bất đắc dĩ đắp lên cái nắp để dưới đất đứng lên, đi mấy bước bỗng nhiên dừng lại từ trong túi lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra quay lưng lại nghe.

Chung Thần Lạc mân mê miệng. Lý Đế Nỗ đứng cách vòng rổ vị trí không xa, hắn đột nhiên toát ra ý đồ xấu, giơ lên cầu hướng vòng rổ ném quá khứ, sau đó nhặt cầu, trở về, lại ném, nhiều lần sát Lý Đế Nỗ cánh tay bay qua.

"Ta không phải cố ý. . ." Lý Đế Nỗ nghiêng đầu nhìn hắn, Chung Thần Lạc một bên chụp cầu một bên cười. Lý Đế Nỗ mắt cười nheo lại, nhẹ khẽ cắn răng hàm nói, liền hiện đang chơi đi Thần Lạc nha, ngươi lập tức sẽ hối hận, Chung Thần Lạc cười hì hì trở về tiếp tục ném rổ, nhưng lần này độ chính xác kém một chút, cầu bay về phía bảng bóng rổ thẳng tắp nện tại Lý Đế Nỗ trên bờ vai.

"Không có sao chứ ca?" Chung Thần Lạc nhỏ chạy tới.

Lý Đế Nỗ để điện thoại xuống quay người, tràng cảnh phút chốc biến, vàng son lộng lẫy đại sảnh, hắn bạch lấy một cái gương mặt sắc cứng đờ hỏi hắn, Thần Lạc, vừa mới là lời trong lòng của ngươi à.

Không phải, Chung Thần Lạc vô ý thức nghĩ. Nhưng hắn nghe thấy thanh âm của mình, đúng vậy a, chẳng lẽ Đế Nỗ ca không phải đồng dạng ý nghĩ sao?

Lý Đế Nỗ đỏ tròng mắt xoay người rời đi. Hắn nghĩ đuổi theo, chân lại phảng phất có nặng ngàn cân, làm sao cũng bước không ra. Cuối cùng tình trạng kiệt sức nằm xuống đất bên trên, mở mắt sắc trời lớn Akira. Hắn chằm chằm lên trước mắt trần nhà, kịp phản ứng vừa mới là một giấc mộng, ngồi dậy, đầu đã không thương, nhưng ngực chặn lấy khó chịu.

Cái kia bị hắn bao khỏa phải cực kỳ chặt chẽ mật không thông gió địa phương, mở một cái sừng, không đáng yêu cảm xúc bị mộng cảnh chỉ dẫn, có phá đất mà lên xu thế.

Vén chăn lên đứng lên, đi đến trước bàn sách, buông thõng mắt thấy còn tại từng tia từng sợi sương mù quấn quanh huân hương, đưa tay bóp tắt, cả hộp ném vào thùng rác.

Đáng ghét, đều do Hoàng Nhân Tuấn, đưa cái huân hương cũng muốn hại ta.

03

Cùng Lý Đế Nỗ gặp mặt thời gian so Chung Thần Lạc nghĩ tới cũng nhanh.

Ba ngày sau hắn tiếp vào Hoàng Nhân Tuấn điện thoại, Kim thúc thúc nữ nhi sinh nhật xử lý tiệc tùng, mấy người bọn hắn đều tại được mời liệt kê. Địa điểm tại ngoại ô một ngôi biệt thự, La Tại Dân Hoàng Nhân Tuấn lái xe đón hắn, hắn lên xe ngã đầu liền ngủ, mấy ngày nay ban đêm tiếp tục mất ngủ, huân hương là không dám dùng, lên mạng mua mấy bình cởi đen làm buổi sáng đưa đến, gấu nhỏ kẹo mềm hình dạng, trước khi đi vừa ăn ba viên.

Thế là đến lúc đó Hoàng Nhân Tuấn vừa quay đầu lại đã nhìn thấy Chung Thần Lạc không có hình tượng chút nào ngủ được tặc hương. Xuyên được như cái tiểu vương tử, nước bọt chảy ra bao dài, hắn thở dài, đem Chung Thần Lạc đánh thức, rút trang giấy đưa tới.

"Đừng ngủ, tới chỗ."

Chung Thần Lạc mở mắt ra, một mặt mộng tiếp nhận giấy, lau miệng, xuống xe. Tóc đều ngủ vểnh, mình còn không biết, lại đưa tay cho hắn vuốt, Chung Thần Lạc kịp phản ứng, lấy điện thoại di động ra đối màn hình mình gãi gãi, hướng về phía Hoàng Nhân Tuấn cười một tiếng, tạ ơn ca.

Tiến đại sảnh đi trước thấy chủ nhân, hàn huyên qua đi Chung Thần Lạc nói muốn đi toilet cùng hai người bọn họ chào hỏi tách ra. Không muốn làm bóng đèn là thật, muốn đi rửa cái mặt xua đuổi bối rối cũng là thật, quả nhiên vẫn là hẳn là dựa theo sách hướng dẫn liều lượng ăn, hắn một bên nghĩ bưng lấy nước lạnh hướng trên mặt giội, về sau đóng lại vòi nước cầm khăn tay lau sạch. Đợi thu thập xong viên giấy ném vào thùng rác ngẩng đầu, đứng ở cửa người, hai người mục quang trong gương gặp nhau.

Là Lý Đế Nỗ.

Hắn một thân màu đen âu phục, cà vạt rộng rãi buộc lên, tóc mái dùng keo xịt tóc cố định lộ ra trơn bóng cái trán cùng đao tước hình dáng; rõ ràng cao hơn, trầm ổn, năm năm lúc quang buộc hắn phi tốc trưởng thành, nhưng cũng có không biến, tỉ như dưới mắt viên kia quen thuộc nốt ruồi nước mắt.

Hai người yên lặng đối mặt, Chung Thần Lạc dẫn đầu dời ánh mắt quay người. Hắn giơ lên một cái mỉm cười, Đế Nỗ ca, đã lâu không gặp. Lý Đế Nỗ thần sắc trên mặt chớ phân biệt, nửa ngày trầm thấp ừ một tiếng.

Sau đó liền lâm vào trầm mặc. Nếu như Chung Thần Lạc nghĩ, kỳ thật có rất nhiều có thể nói, gần nhất thế nào, công ty có được hay không quản, gia gia thân thể còn khỏe mạnh sao, nhưng hắn một cái cũng không muốn hỏi. Tại Lý Đế Nỗ nhìn chăm chú hắn rủ xuống rủ xuống mắt, dắt dắt khóe miệng, cất bước chuẩn bị ra ngoài.

Lý Đế Nỗ mở miệng.

"Ngươi gầy."

Tư Lạp một tiếng, trong lòng phá một góc địa phương lại vỡ ra một đường vết rách.

"Có đúng không, " hắn dừng lại chân, không nhìn Lý Đế Nỗ con mắt, "Thời kì sinh trưởng trổ cành nha, tạ ơn ca quan tâm, ta bình thường một ngày ăn năm bỗng nhiên đâu."

Hành lang truyền đến thanh âm, có người gọi Lý Đế Nỗ. Lý Đế Nỗ nghiêng đầu nhìn một chút, lại xoay trở về, Chung Thần Lạc cúi đầu hững hờ chơi ngón tay, hắn lặng im hai giây, nhưng sau đó xoay người rời đi.

Cổng bóng người không gặp, Chung Thần Lạc đi tới. Hướng Lý Đế Nỗ rời đi phương hướng liếc qua, cuối hành lang hắn đang cùng mấy cái kẻ không quen biết trò chuyện, trong đó một vị nữ hài tử đứng được cách hắn rất gần, mỹ lệ yếu đuối, rất quen mặt, mới nhớ tới vừa mới gặp qua, chính là sinh nhật tiệc tùng nhân vật chính.

Chung Thần Lạc thu tầm mắt lại, mặt không thay đổi quay người, hướng mấy người chỗ tại phương hướng ngược nhau xuống lầu đến một tầng.

Không nghĩ xã giao, không nghĩ bày làm ra một bộ khuôn mặt tươi cười. Tại đủ mọi màu sắc mùi thơm bốn phía các loại ăn uống điểm tâm ngọt đi về trước vài vòng, hắn cầm lấy đĩa, đưa tay kẹp mấy khối nhỏ bánh gatô. Không đợi ăn, cánh tay bị đâm một chút, Lý Đông Hách đứng tại bên cạnh hắn, "A..., ngươi là heo sao? Nhiều như vậy không ngán?"

"Đến rồi? Lúc nào đến?"

"Không có năm phút."

"Đến đủ muộn ài. Cùng Kim thúc thúc bắt chuyện qua sao?"

"Ừm. Tại Dân Nhân Tuấn đâu?"

Chung Thần Lạc nhún vai. Lý Đông Hách cầm lấy một khối vừa ăn vừa hướng chung quanh nhìn, mục quang khóa chặt cách đó không xa một đôi nam nữ. "A..., Lý Đế Nỗ tại sao lại cao lớn rồi? Đẹp trai hơn đúng hay không? Bên cạnh ai vậy, vừa mới đã nhìn thấy cùng một chỗ. . . U, hai người quần áo còn thật xứng, một đen một trắng, tình lữ trang à."

Chung Thần Lạc từ chối cho ý kiến cười cười."Ca, Tại Dân ca Nhân Tuấn ca ở nơi nào." Nói hướng đối diện nhấc khiêng xuống ba, hắn đem đĩa đút cho Lý Đông Hách, "Cho ngươi, quá dính, không muốn ăn."

"Ài, Thần Lạc. . ." Lý Đông Hách không có gọi lại, mắt thấy hắn quay người tiến vào đám người. Hắn lúc này mới phát hiện, Chung Thần Lạc hôm nay cũng là một thân màu trắng, ủi thiếp âu phục bao khỏa gầy mỏng thân hình, mảnh da Cát Quang, giống trong bầu trời đêm chợt lóe lên xán lạn lại yếu ớt lưu tinh.

Mấy người đều không có tại biệt thự ngủ lại. Lý Đông Hách đi làm, Chung Thần Lạc trong nhà xí nghiệp thực tập, ngày mai buổi sáng có cái gì cổ đông sẽ, hắn nhất định phải dự thính. Thế là kéo lấy La Tại Dân Hoàng Nhân Tuấn cũng liền đêm trở về, Hoàng Nhân Tuấn buộc lên dây an toàn hỏi hắn nhìn thấy Lý Đế Nỗ sao, hắn dựa vào thành ghế từ từ nhắm hai mắt ân một tiếng.

"Hắn nói cái gì rồi?" Hoàng Nhân Tuấn xuyên qua kính chiếu hậu nhìn nét mặt của hắn.

"Không có gì, rất nhanh bị gọi đi, chưa kịp."

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn dừng một chút."Ngươi cảm thấy nàng thế nào?"

". . . Ai?" Chung Thần Lạc nhíu nhíu mày mở mắt ra, kịp phản ứng, "A. . ." Hắn suy nghĩ một chút, "Tựa như Đông Hách ca nói, hai người đứng cùng một chỗ là rất xứng."

Sau đó lại cười cười, một mặt thản nhiên."Mặc dù không có sâu tiếp xúc, nhưng ta không thích nàng."

Nàng là cái người rất tốt, nửa giờ trước Hoàng Nhân Tuấn đem Lý Đế Nỗ kéo qua một bên hỏi giống nhau vấn đề, Lý Đế Nỗ trả lời như vậy.

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn trong lòng nghẹn lửa. Hắn thật muốn đến một câu "Người ta hai muốn thật tốt ngươi cũng đừng từ đó quấy phá", lời nói tại cuống họng chạy một vòng lại nuốt về trong bụng. Phiền muộn, quá phiền muộn, hắn hít sâu mấy hơi nhìn về phía ngoài cửa sổ, nắm đấm bị một con ấm áp khô ráo tay nắm chặt, Hoàng Nhân Tuấn quay đầu, La Tại Dân khóe miệng nhàn nhạt vểnh lên.

"Đừng quá lo lắng." Hắn dùng con mắt nói.

04

Phác Chí Thành rốt cục hồi phục Chung Thần Lạc, giữa trưa công ty dưới lầu quán cà phê thấy.

Đột nhiên liền phát tin tức tới, Chung Thần Lạc thật nghĩ mãi mà không rõ hắn trong hồ lô muốn làm cái gì. "A..., Phác Chí Thành! Vì cái gì hiện tại mới liên hệ ta?" Chung Thần Lạc đi vào trong tiệm còn không có ngồi vững vàng liền chất vấn hắn, Phác Chí Thành đem cà phê uống phải hút trượt hút trượt vang lên, đem trong tay ly kia kiểu Mỹ giao cho hắn.

"Thật xin lỗi, gần nhất bận quá."

Đây không phải trọng điểm, Chung Thần Lạc cũng không quan tâm lý do gì."Cho nên nói, đến cùng là vấn đề gì?"

"Vấn đề gì. . . Không phải ngươi hẹn ta ra sao?"

"Ta nói là vì cái gì nói chia tay!"

"Thần Lạc nha, calm down, " Phác Chí Thành để ly xuống, hai tay lúc lên lúc xuống dẫn hắn làm hai lần hít sâu."Ta trước tiên có thể hỏi ngươi một chuyện không?"

"Vì cái gì đối chia tay lý do loại sự tình này chấp nhất như vậy chứ? Ngươi không phải như vậy tính cách a."

"Ta là dạng gì tính cách?"

"Rất thoải mái."

"Bởi vì ta rất thích ngươi a."

Phác Chí Thành con mắt cong lên đến, "Có đúng không, nhưng ta cảm thấy không phải đâu."

"Đây chính là vấn đề a, " Chung Thần Lạc có chút phát điên, "Ngươi vì cái gì cảm thấy ta không thích ngươi đây? Ta không có tại cùng ngươi nghiêm túc kết giao sao? Ta nơi nào còn làm không đủ sao?"

"Thần Lạc, trước uống ngụm, đừng kích động." Thế là Chung Thần Lạc nhìn hắn chằm chằm bưng chén lên uống một ngụm, Phác Chí Thành hay là bộ dáng cười mị mị, "Nói đến đây cái, ta nghĩ giải thích với ngươi."

"Cái gì?"

"Một tháng trước đi, ta liền phát hiện ngươi không thích ta. Thế nhưng là, ngươi rõ ràng không thích ta, còn cố gắng như vậy nghiêm túc tốt với ta."

"Thực tại là quá thú vị quá thần kỳ, loại hành vi này, ta liền muốn nhìn một chút làm đến mức nào ngươi sẽ chịu không được, thế là xách rất nhiều yêu cầu, không cho ngươi đi quán bar, nửa đêm hai điểm đến mái nhà ngắm sao, đi trên núi cắm trại."

"Kết quả phát hiện ngươi chính là cái hang không đáy, càng về sau thực tại là cảm thấy thật có lỗi, sở dĩ nói ra chia tay."

Chung Thần Lạc tức giận đến phanh một chút để ly xuống."Ngươi đùa bỡn ta?" Hắn hô to một tiếng, Phác Chí Thành tranh thủ thời gian cản hắn, "Thần Lạc nha, tỉnh táo, ta giải thích với ngươi, nhưng ta cũng không tính quá mức đi, ngươi không có cái gì tổn thất không phải sao, ngươi cũng không thích ta."

"Ngươi cũng không thích ta, cho nên cùng với ta làm những việc này, chỉ là nhìn ta vui vẻ, chính ngươi tuyệt không vui vẻ. Con mắt là lừa gạt không được người, chân chính cao hứng, chân chính thích, là nghĩ đến hắn sẽ cười ngây ngô, là sẽ từ trong mắt bay ra ngoài."

"Xem đi, ngươi hiện tại so với khổ sở càng nhiều là tức giận, ta nói đúng không?"

Còn nghĩ tới thích người sẽ cười ngây ngô, đây là cái gì học sinh tiểu học yêu đương tiêu chuẩn sao? Chung Thần Lạc lớn trừng mắt một đôi mắt, bị ngây thơ đến tắt tiếng. Phác Chí Thành uống xong cuối cùng một ngụm cà phê, vẩy một lấy mái tóc ra vẻ soái khí đánh cái búng tay, "Hù đến đi, có phải là kinh đến rồi?" Nói đứng lên, "Ta mời khách, Thần Lạc ngươi chậm rãi uống, ta một hồi còn có thông cáo."

Chung Thần Lạc quả thực không thể nào nhả rãnh.

"Ta thật sự là bị hắn thuần khiết ngây thơ yêu đương xem chấn kinh." Ban đêm Hoàng Nhân Tuấn hẹn hắn ăn cơm, hắn ngược lại hạt đậu giống như huyên thuyên nói, "Trước đó chẳng qua là cảm thấy hắn thiên mã hành không tư duy tương đối nhảy thoát mà thôi. . . Hắn thật là hỗn ngành giải trí không sai sao?"

"Hơn nửa đêm đi trên núi cắm trại, ta đã cảm thấy người này không tầm thường." Hoàng Nhân Tuấn kẹp một khối xương sườn, "Ta còn tưởng rằng ngươi chính là coi trọng hắn đơn thuần, nói thế nào, ra nước bùn mà không nhiễm?"

"Cho nên ngươi hiện tại phải làm sao."

Chung Thần Lạc lắc đầu. Phác Chí Thành nói đến mức này, nói rõ chính là không muốn tiếp tục. Huống hồ hắn thật có chút sinh khí, sao có thể ác liệt như vậy đâu? Cái gì con gà con, rõ ràng là tiểu ác ma.

"Không phải, ta bình thường cùng các ngươi cùng một chỗ, nhảy disco a tiệc tùng a, ta xem ra không vui sao? Các ngươi không phải đều chê ta tiếng cười nhao nhao sao?"

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn không có nhận lời nói, cùng hắn đối mặt một hồi, để đũa xuống."Nói đến, Lý Đế Nỗ chuyện này, ngươi nghe nói không."

"Đợi nhiều ngày như vậy, lúc đầu muốn xác định quan hệ, nhưng không biết từ nơi nào nghe được tin tức, Lý Đế Nỗ trước kia thích nam sinh, Kim thúc thúc không chịu nhận, thổi."

Có chút ấn tượng, hôm qua Lý Đông Hách cùng hắn nói chuyện phiếm thời điểm đề cập qua đầy miệng, Chung Thần Lạc gật gật đầu.

Chung Thần Lạc không cười thời điểm khóe miệng có chút hướng phía dưới, sẽ cho người cảm giác lạnh như băng, cái giờ này đầu rơi tại Hoàng Nhân Tuấn trong mắt liền thành không ngạc nhiên chút nào đương nhiên. Hắn mím chặt bờ môi, nhìn chằm chằm Chung Thần Lạc, "Chuyện này chỉ có một phần nhỏ người biết, người nhà họ Kim cũng không tệ lắm, không có khắp nơi giảng. Năm năm đi, ta thực tại nghĩ mãi mà không rõ, là ai trí nhớ tốt như vậy, ở thời điểm này lật ra loại này không nhẹ không nặng năm xưa nợ cũ."

"Là ai" hai chữ cắn rất nặng. Chung Thần Lạc quấy lấy canh động tác dừng lại, thìa đập tại bát trên vách, một trái tim chìm xuống. Hắn thấp cúi đầu, sau đó giương mắt, Nhân Tuấn ca, ngươi làm gì dạng này, ta nói, ta không có làm qua có lỗi với hắn sự tình.

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn nhất nhìn không được hắn bộ này việc không liên quan đến mình lạnh như băng không quan trọng dáng vẻ. Liên tục mấy ngày tâm lý kiến thiết bản thân thuyết phục tất cả đều uổng phí, lửa cọ một chút liền lên đến, hắn đè ép thanh âm, "Ngươi không hề có lỗi với hắn? Câu nói này nói thế nào cửa ra, lúc trước không phải ngươi ngay trước nhiều người như vậy nói 'Ngươi con mắt nào trông thấy Lý Đế Nỗ thích ta, ta làm sao có thể thích hắn' ? Coi như ngươi thật chỉ coi hắn là bằng hữu, cần thiết dùng loại phương thức này sao? Ngươi lại không biết hắn có bao nhiêu ủy khuất nhiều khó khăn qua sao?"

"Vâng, ngươi không thích hắn, chuyện này bản thân không có đúng sai, nhưng hắn đối ngươi tốt như vậy, rõ ràng không là bằng hữu tâm tư, ngươi còn đùa hắn, nũng nịu buồn nôn hắn, cả ngày hướng bên cạnh hắn góp, ngươi có ý tứ gì? Lại nói hiện tại, hắn được thành nhà, gia gia để hắn tìm nữ hài kết hôn, ngươi truyền ra loại lời này, lại là có ý gì?"

Thanh âm hắn lạnh xuống đến, ánh mắt giống một thanh đao sắc bén, "Cái này tính là gì, 'Ta cùng Phác Chí Thành phân, ngươi cũng đừng nghĩ tốt qua', cũng bởi vì không thích con gái người ta? Ngươi so Phác Chí Thành còn ác liệt ngươi biết không? Trên xe ta liền muốn nói với ngươi người ta hai muốn thật tốt ngươi cũng đừng từ đó quấy phá, nhưng ta nhịn xuống, ta cảm thấy ngươi không phải là người như thế. Nhưng ta hiện tại phát hiện, ngươi là thật không có tâm."

Từ khi Lý Đế Nỗ trở về Hoàng Nhân Tuấn thái độ đối với hắn thì khác lạ. Hữu ý vô ý nhấc lên, cảm xúc phức tạp trò đùa, Chung Thần Lạc lý giải, Hoàng Nhân Tuấn thay Lý Đế Nỗ không cân bằng, thay Lý Đế Nỗ ủy khuất. Thế nhưng là khi hắn đem mình khóa chặt vì người hiềm nghi phạm tội, không nói lời gì trực tiếp định tội, rõ ràng trong nhà hàng nhiệt độ lâu dài bảo trì tại thích nghi nhất hai mươi ba độ, Chung Thần Lạc hay là từ sợi tóc lạnh đến bàn chân.

Cái này cơm lại ăn hết không có ý gì."Ta đi tính tiền." Nói xong đứng lên cầm lấy bên ngoài bao đi, Hoàng Nhân Tuấn không có cản hắn. Đứng tại trước quầy thu tiền, sắc mặt đờ đẫn móc ra thẻ ngân hàng, khổ sở phẫn nộ ủy khuất một chút xíu từ đáy lòng khắp đi lên, lại bị hung hăng ép trở về.

Không cần thiết yếu ớt. Không nghe là được. Rời đi là được.

Huống hồ Hoàng Nhân Tuấn nói không đúng. Hắn không phải là không có tâm người, không tim không phổi mới sẽ không ban đêm mất ngủ. Nửa đêm liên tục đập hai lần cởi đen làm, ý thức lúc này mới lôi lôi kéo kéo tiến vào mộng đẹp, lần này Chu công lại cười híp mắt đến, dung không được hắn cự tuyệt, đẩy hắn tiến vào Lý Đế Nỗ hai mươi tuổi sinh nhật yến.

"Đế Nỗ không tệ a, dáng vẻ đường đường, đầu thông minh, là cái hữu lực người thừa kế tuyển."

"Nhưng ta nghe nói, hắn cùng Chung gia tiểu tử có chút cái kia. . ."

"Đúng vậy a, ưu tú có làm được cái gì, quá buồn nôn, ta nếu là cha mẹ của hắn quyết không cho phép. . ."

Bên tai toàn là thanh âm như vậy, Chung Thần Lạc nhìn không thấy, cúi đầu, khớp xương bởi vì ngón tay nắm chặt một chút xíu phát ra màu trắng bệch. Sau đó phút chốc một Akira, tầm mắt dần dần thanh minh, mình đứng tại cuối hành lang bên cửa sổ, trời tối, nguyệt Akira tránh ở trong mây, cách đó không xa liên miên cây, loáng thoáng lầu nhỏ, bên tai chảy xuôi đại sảnh truyền đến chậm rãi tấu nhạc.

Hắn hít sâu một hơi, chậm rãi xoay người, quả nhiên, Lý Đế Nỗ chính nghịch quang đi tới.

"Làm sao ở chỗ này? Tìm ngươi đã lâu."

Chung Thần Lạc lắc đầu, thở ra một hơi, khuỷu tay dựng tại trên bệ cửa sổ."Không có, bên trong có chút nghẹn."

Lý Đế Nỗ cười lên, cũng dựa vào bệ cửa sổ, từ trong túi móc ra cái gì, lột ra, đưa tới Chung Thần Lạc bên miệng. Chung Thần Lạc dừng lại, sau đó tiến tới ngậm lên miệng, quả cam vị kẹo mềm, rất ngọt rất thơm.

"Cái này thủ khúc ngươi nghe qua sao?" Hắn hàm hàm hồ hồ hỏi.

"Ừm?"

"Hiện tại diễn tấu bài hát này, ngươi nghe qua sao?"

"Không có."

"Là thủ Trung Quốc ca khúc, rất nổi danh, giảng tình yêu. Ca từ là cái gì tới? Ước chừng chính là hết thảy đều có cuối cùng, nhưng vẫn là có người nguyện ý bồi tiếp thiên trường địa cửu, rất ôn nhu tình cảm. . ."

Hắn giải thích một vật thời điểm cuối cùng sẽ hoa thời gian rất lâu, thói quen nói tận lực kỹ càng, Lý Đế Nỗ uốn lên mắt nghe, chờ một lúc đưa tay nhéo nhéo cổ của hắn.

". . . Rất êm tai giai điệu, ca ngươi không cảm thấy sao?" Chung Thần Lạc nhìn xem hắn, Lý Đế Nỗ gật gật đầu, lại thói quen đến nắm cổ tay của hắn, lại bị không để lại dấu vết né tránh.

"Chúng ta về sau cũng sẽ có được tình yêu của mình. Tựa hồ chưa từng có đàm luận qua cái đề tài này, bất quá ca thích hạng người gì đâu?" Không cố vấn Lý Đế Nỗ sắc mặt, hắn rất chân thành mà nhìn xem hắn, "Ta là chỉ, giống ca bên trong hát như thế, tế thủy trường lưu, nghĩ cả một đời đến già loại kia."

"Vấn đề này tựa hồ rất khó trả lời đi." Hắn quay tới, nhìn về phía ngoài cửa sổ, "Ta không đến hai mươi, ca cũng mới trưởng thành, người đều là sẽ thay đổi, kết quả là sẽ phát hiện kỳ thật chính là trong tay kia phiến giấy gói kẹo, không đáng một đồng, buông lỏng tay, gió thổi qua, tựa như chim đồng dạng bay đi."

Nếu như có thể lại đến, tại đáp ứng giúp Lý Đế Nỗ mụ mụ chuyện này về sau, hắn sẽ lấy loại phương thức này cùng Lý Đế Nỗ giảng. Nhưng khi đó còn nhỏ, liên phát tiết đều lộ ra ngây thơ cùng chật vật —— thanh âm mờ mịt, tràng cảnh chuyển biến, sắc bén hồi ức giống lao vụt đoàn tàu một nháy mắt gào thét mà tới, hắn nhìn thấy mình khống chế không nổi một thanh nắm chặt chính lời đàm tiếu nam nhân cổ áo, phẫn nộ cùng khổ sở rầm rầm chảy ra, Lý Đế Nỗ thích ta? Ngươi con mắt nào trông thấy rồi? Ta lại làm sao có thể thích hắn?

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn nói, ngươi dạng này liền là có lỗi với Lý Đế Nỗ.

Kia đầy là thật tâm tình cảm, lại có ai đến nói một tiếng xin lỗi đâu.

05

La Tại Dân thừa dịp Hoàng Nhân Tuấn tìm Chung Thần Lạc ăn cơm thời gian hẹn Lý Đế Nỗ đến bờ sông cưỡi xe.

Cưỡi nửa giờ trời tối, hai người đem xe đạp ngừng xong đi cửa hàng giá rẻ điểm hai bát mì tôm. Muộn như vậy cưỡi xe, ý không ở trong lời đi. Lý Đế Nỗ kéo ra cái ghế ngồi xuống, cầm lấy đũa đẩy ra, híp mắt hỏi hắn.

Sách, híp híp mắt quả nhiên đều là quái vật. La Tại Dân khuấy đều mì sợi, gượng cười hai tiếng, rất lâu không gặp, tâm sự nha.

"Ngươi cùng Nhân Tuấn thế nào?"

"Rất tốt a, hai ta nhiều năm như vậy các phương diện một mực siêu cấp hợp chụp."

"Nhìn ra, ngày đó tại tiệc tùng, nhơn nhớt méo mó, thật sự là không có mắt thấy."

"Ngươi đây? Vẫn tốt chứ, công ty thế nào? Gần nhất chuyện kia. . . Không bị ảnh hưởng gì đi."

Lý Đế Nỗ lắc đầu, "Đoán chừng chính là đường thúc bọn hắn động tay chân, cổ phần bên trên không có chiếm được tiện nghi, muốn đi bên cạnh ta nhét người chứ sao."

Liền nói cùng Chung Thần Lạc không có quan hệ. Nhớ tới trong nhà vị kia hai ngày này bực bội bất an bộ dáng, trong lòng Thiên Bình thẳng tắp liền hướng Lý Đế Nỗ nơi đó lệch ra, La Tại Dân đối Chung Thần Lạc cảm thấy một trận thật có lỗi.

Vào trước là chủ cùng bất công thật làm che giấu hai mắt, ngay cả Thần Lạc là hạng người gì đều lấy người sẽ thay đổi lý do đến phủ định. Hắn đột nhiên có dự cảm không tốt. Chiếu Hoàng Nhân Tuấn gần nhất một điểm liền tính tình, Chung Thần Lạc tính tình không cứng rắn nhưng cũng không mềm, hai người ăn ăn sẽ không ầm ĩ lên đi.

"Biểu tình gì, nghĩ gì thế?" Lý Đế Nỗ nhìn La Tại Dân quấy lấy mì sợi, trên mặt đặc sắc xuất hiện.

"Lo lắng nhà ta vị kia. Hắn đang cùng Thần Lạc cùng một chỗ ăn cơm đâu."

Lý Đế Nỗ nhấm nuốt động tác có một nháy mắt dừng lại. La Tại Dân nhìn ở trong mắt, thở dài, ngừng tay, "Ài, nói thật, ta có mấy món sự tình muốn hỏi ngươi."

Dù bồng nho nhỏ bóng đèn phát ra vàng ấm ánh sáng, chiếu tại La Tại Dân thần sắc nghiêm túc trên mặt. Hắn nói thẳng."Ngươi có phải hay không còn thích Thần Lạc."

"..."

"Kia đổi cái vấn đề, ngươi bởi vì lúc trước sự tình chán ghét Thần Lạc sao?"

Lý Đế Nỗ lông mi buông thõng, vẫn không trả lời.

"Mẫu thân ngươi hiện tại còn tốt chứ? Thân thể thế nào?"

Lúc này hắn mở miệng, "Năm ngoái mùa đông không có vượt đi qua, đã qua đời."

Lần này đến phiên La Tại Dân tắt tiếng.

"..."

"Thật xin lỗi, ta không phải cố ý nhấc lên chuyện này."

Lý Đế Nỗ thấp trầm giọng, "Không sao. Vì cái gì đột nhiên hỏi cái này?"

La Tại Dân đoan đoan chính chính ngồi, một mặt nghiêm mặt."Ta cảm thấy, chúng ta đều đối Thần Lạc tồn tại một chút phiến diện cách nhìn. Người không lại đột nhiên biến không phải sao, có phải là có cái gì khó nói nguyên nhân đâu."

"Sau đó nhớ tới một chi tiết, chính là tại sinh nhật ngươi sẽ thời điểm, ta không là ưa thích chụp ảnh nha, lúc ấy Nhân Tuấn còn nói ta không chuyên tâm. . . Ở đại sảnh đối lầu hai tập trung, trông thấy Thần Lạc từ chỗ ngoặt gian phòng ra, ta lúc đầu muốn gọi hắn cho hắn chụp một trương, ngay sau đó mẫu thân ngươi cũng đi tới, ta liền không có la. Ta cũng không nghĩ cái khác nha, nào biết được về sau. . ."

"Bây giờ suy nghĩ một chút, trong lúc này sẽ có hay không có chuyện gì chứ."

Nói đến chỗ này, hai người riêng phần mình lâm vào mình tâm tư. Một lát sau La Tại Dân nói tiếp, "Khả năng cũng là ta suy nghĩ nhiều, chuyện này ta không có cùng người khác đề cập qua. Ta chính là muốn nói, là có rất nhiều loại khả năng tính, mặc dù không cách nào biết nguyên nhân, nhưng trọng yếu chính là hiện tại nha."

"Thần Lạc là cái cỡ nào tốt hài tử a, lại đáng yêu, lại thiện lương, đối người đối tốt với hắn đều là một tấm chân tình. Nếu như ngươi cần, cuối tuần Nhân Tuấn biểu ca bằng hữu hôn lễ, hắn khẳng định đi, ta tìm thời cơ khuyên hắn một chút, nếu như không được, ân. . . Nhân Tuấn thì thôi, trước đừng cho hắn biết, hắn gần nhất đối Thần Lạc có chút lầm sẽ. . . Tìm Lý Đông Hách, để hắn ra nghĩ kế, hắn ý đồ xấu nhiều."

"Biện pháp dù sao cũng so vấn đề nhiều nha —— cho nên hiện tại, trọng yếu nhất, " La Tại Dân con mắt trong đêm tối chiếu sáng rạng rỡ, "Ngươi còn thích Thần Lạc sao?"

06

Chung Thần Lạc tan tầm trở lại chung cư từ cổng lấy đi vào hai cái chuyển phát nhanh.

Phát kiện người đều là một cái viết kép chữ cái J, một cái phong thư, một cái bao. Đem thư phong để lên bàn, trước hủy đi bao khỏa, hộp không lớn, nhưng tầng tầng dùng băng dán quấn quanh nhựa bọt biển đem đồ vật bao bọc rất chặt chẽ, không phải vật phẩm quý giá chính là đồ dễ bể. Động tác biến phải cẩn thận từng li từng tí, thẳng đến nó hoàn toàn lộ ra, là một cái định chế lưu ly hộp âm nhạc, bên ngoài hiện ra thay đổi dần màu ngà sữa, mở ra, vặn lên dây cót, thư giãn tiếng đàn dương cầm trút xuống, mập mạp màu quýt mèo con cười đến mười phần đáng yêu, tại mâm tròn bên trên xoay quanh nhảy múa.

Hắn biết bài hát này, hai năm trước rất lửa, là một cái phim truyền hình nhạc đệm. Trong hộp bên trong còn ngậm lấy một cái thẻ, hắn lấy ra nhìn, viết đưa cho âm nhạc minh tinh.

Chung Thần Lạc giơ lên khóe miệng. Lại mở ra phong thư, từ bên trong lấy ra một trương đỏ chót kết hôn thiệp mời, viền vàng phác hoạ, bám vào một tờ giấy.

Tiền côn ca muốn kết hôn. Lần trước Nhân Tuấn tìm ngươi ăn cơm vốn là nghĩ đưa thiệp mời, không có đưa ra ngoài, ta nhanh đưa cho ngươi. Nhân Tuấn nói chuyện có chút quá phận, chính hắn cũng đang tỉnh lại, chính là da mặt mỏng, lại cho hắn chút thời gian, hi vọng ngươi có thể tha thứ hắn.

Xem xét chính là Tại Dân ca kiểu chữ. Được thôi, hắn đại nhân không chấp tiểu nhân, Tể tướng bụng rộng, huống hồ còn thu rất tốt lễ vật. Mở ra in thiếp vàng chữ hỉ thiệp mời, tiền côn cùng một nữ nhân khác danh tự tại bắt mắt nhất vị trí, viết tay, chữ nhìn rất đẹp, là côn ca bút tích.

Thời gian là hai ngày sau ban đêm. Hắn lại nhìn một lần, nghĩ đến cái gì, tiếu dung dần dần rút đi.

Tiền côn hôn lễ tổ chức tại một nhà có chút khí phái cấp cao khách sạn. Khi còn bé chiếu cố vấn hắn rất nhiều ca ca, Chung Thần Lạc bao cái đại hồng bao sớm liền đến, tân lang tân nương đứng tại cửa đại sảnh tiếp khách, tiền côn một thân tây trang màu đen, tóc làm cái nghiêng phân tạo hình lộ ra cái trán, cả người càng thêm tuấn tú thẳng tắp. Tân nương cũng mười phần phiêu Akira, lấy một đầu màu trắng đuôi cá lê đất áo cưới, nhẹ nhàng kéo tân lang cánh tay, xem ra nhu hòa lại dịu dàng.

"Chúc mừng côn ca, " hắn lộ ra mỉm cười ngọt ngào, phát ra từ thực tình, " hôm nay thật rất đẹp trai."

"Tạ ơn Thần Lạc." Tiền côn trong mắt tất cả đều là hạnh phúc, "Nhân Tuấn Tại Dân đã tới, đi vào trò chuyện đi."

Hoàng Húc Hi ngồi tại vào cửa cách đó không xa bàn đằng sau ghi chép tiền biếu. Phù rể thống nhất sâu lễ phục màu xám, tóc tựa hồ so với lần trước sở đoản chút, hắn tiếp nhận Chung Thần Lạc hồng bao, cầm lấy bút tại đăng ký sách bên trên nhất bút nhất hoạ viết sinh sơ chữ giản thể, thần sắc mười phần nghiêm túc. Chung Thần Lạc nhìn xem hắn, trong lòng cảm giác khó chịu, động động bờ môi muốn nói chút gì, Hoàng Húc Hi ngẩng đầu.

"Biết ngươi muốn nói gì. Các ngươi không muốn thấy ta đều một phó biểu tình a, ta không sao, hôm nay là côn ngày đại hỉ, vui vẻ một điểm đi."

Hoàng Húc Hi thích tiền côn, từ đại học cùng trường bắt đầu, người sáng suốt đều biết. Chung Thần Lạc ngồi tại bên cạnh bàn, một ngụm lại một ngụm ăn, cách đó không xa Hoàng Húc Hi Hoàng Nhân Tuấn hai huynh đệ bóp lấy chai rượu cùng tại tiền côn đằng sau mời rượu. Tiền côn tửu lượng thực tại không được, hoàn toàn xứng đáng một chén ngược lại, Hoàng Húc Hi tự nhiên gánh vác trách nhiệm, thuận tiện kéo bên trên tương đối có thể uống lại biết nói chuyện Hoàng Nhân Tuấn để phòng bất cứ tình huống nào.

Nhìn nhiều trong lòng khó chịu, Chung Thần Lạc liếc hai mắt liền thu tầm mắt lại. Đâm đâm trong chén nổ cá, vừa quay đầu, La Tại Dân cũng không có đang ăn, ngồi thẳng tắp, mím môi nhìn chăm chú trên ghế địa phương náo nhiệt nhất.

"Lo lắng Nhân Tuấn ca?" Thuận mục quang trở lại ngó ngó, "Không có việc gì, hắn tửu lượng tốt, tâm lý nắm chắc, sẽ không miễn cưỡng mình."

"Là húc hi ca." La Tại Dân khẽ nhíu mày, "Cơ bản đều là hắn cản, đã sắp có nửa cân đi."

Chung Thần Lạc không biết nên nói cái gì, rủ xuống mắt nhìn chằm chằm nổ cá vàng óng ánh mặt áo. Đã tới tham gia hôn lễ, Hoàng Húc Hi nhất định là làm tốt một loại nào đó giác ngộ, giúp cuối cùng một đoạn đường cũng tốt, không lưu tiếc nuối cũng tốt, không say không nghỉ cũng được, chỉ là mỗi loại đều không phải bình thường người có thể thụ được, giữ nguyên tâm đâm phổi đau.

Mấy năm thích, như thế nào dùng mấy ngày tiêu hóa, biến thành một câu thực tình chúc phúc.

Hắn không biết.

"Húc hi ca rất lợi hại." Hắn thấp giọng nói.

La Tại Dân trầm mặc một hồi."Cũng không phải mỗi người đều cần lợi hại như vậy."

"Loại tình huống này không phải tất nhiên phát sinh. Chuyện không thể nào kia không có cách nào, xác thực khó giải chỉ có thể thụ lấy, thế nhưng là có khả năng sự tình, phàm là có cơ hội, vì sao không thử một lần cải biến đâu."

Chung Thần Lạc thân hình dừng lại. Hắn không nhìn La Tại Dân, đũa không có thử một cái phủi đi trong mâm đồ ăn, La Tại Dân ánh mắt lại rất mềm mại."Chúng ta Thần Lạc đâu, rất đáng yêu, cái gì đều làm rất khá. Không có người sẽ không thích Thần Lạc nha, cho nên mặc kệ là dạng gì tâm tình, nói ra, không muốn cùng mình phân cao thấp nha."

"Mặc dù thời gian trôi qua thật lâu, khục —— Thần Lạc một mực là chúng ta mặt trời nhỏ." La Tại Dân đột nhiên bóp lấy cuống họng học Lý Đông Hách dây thanh bắt chước. Chung Thần Lạc khóe miệng nhịn không được giương lên, không khỏi ngẩng đầu, La Tại Dân cũng cười lên, "Tin tưởng ta, hiện tại còn bảo trì ý nghĩ này, tuyệt đối không chỉ ba người chúng ta người."

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn nửa vịn Hoàng Húc Hi hướng bên này vẫy gọi, La Tại Dân trông thấy, đứng dậy đi hỗ trợ. Chung Thần Lạc ánh mắt theo tới, nụ cười trên mặt chậm rãi khô héo, bị gió thổi đi.

07

Lý Đông Hách hỏi Chung Thần Lạc, trời tối ngày mai tổ cái cục tới hay không, khi cho Lý Đế Nỗ tiễn đưa.

Hắn trông thấy cái tin tức này thời điểm mới từ công ty cao ốc đi tới. Chín giờ tối, đêm tối đem tĩnh mịch cùng ồn ào náo động tách rời, hắn chớp chớp khô khốc con mắt, chưa từng như này cảm tạ để người đau đầu báo cáo sẽ, hồi phục: Đến không được, quý tổng kết.

Đánh xong co lại rụt cổ, bên ngoài bao khóa kéo kéo đến đỉnh. Điện thoại rất nhanh chấn động: Hậu thiên đâu?

Hắn nói láo: Cũng phải họp, đừng liền ta, các ngươi ăn đi.

Khoảng cách tiền côn hôn lễ đã qua một tuần. Nhưng trời tối người yên lúc, trong đầu hay là sẽ xuất hiện Hoàng Húc Hi yến hội sau mỏi mệt đôi mắt vô thần.

Hắn cùng Lý Đế Nỗ ở giữa đã sớm triền miên lên một tòa núi lớn. Thời gian quá lâu, vô tình cách trở thẳng tới con đường, nhỏ đến mấy câu liền có thể giải khai hiểu lầm, đều trở nên gập ghềnh cứ thế khó mà thực hiện. Cái này một tòa còn chưa bước qua, lại phát hiện ngoài núi còn có núi, trong bất tri bất giác, Lý Đế Nỗ đi được quá xa, ngay cả quá khứ đều chắp vá không trở lại.

Có lẽ hai tháng, ba tháng, hắn liền sẽ thu được Lý Đế Nỗ kết hôn thiệp mời. Hoàng Húc Hi mưu trí lịch trình, hắn cũng phải hoàn hoàn chỉnh chỉnh kinh lịch một lần. Nhưng hắn không có loại kia giác ngộ, mai táng thật lòng cảm giác quá đau, hắn quyết định đối với mình tốt đi một chút, trở thành cô độc vũ trụ một viên nho nhỏ tinh cầu.

Hút hút cái mũi ngẩng đầu nhìn một chút, nguyệt Akira treo trên cao, tinh tinh lóe lên lóe lên. La Tại Dân là cái đại lừa gạt, hắn móp méo miệng nghĩ. Rõ ràng liền là không thể nào sự tình. Rõ ràng ngay cả nguyệt Akira đều không viên mãn, tiếc nuối không cách nào trả lại.

Nói láo cũng là nói dối, hắn hậu thiên là thật có sự tình muốn làm.

La Tại Dân đưa cho hắn hộp âm nhạc bị hắn ném hỏng. Chính là tiệc cưới đêm hôm đó, hắn cũng uống ba bốn hai Mao Đài, nửa đêm trở về đầu óc choáng váng, vội vàng tẩy cái thấu rót chén nước thả đầu giường liền ngã hạ, sau đêm bị khát tỉnh duỗi cánh tay phủi đi cái chén, cái chén không có sờ đến, đem dựa vào tường bày biện hộp âm nhạc cho đụng rơi.

Lúc ấy không có tinh lực, buổi sáng nhặt lên nhìn, vặn lên dây cót, âm nhạc không vang, bàn quay cũng không chuyển. Rất dụng tâm đồ vật, hắn nắm tóc có chút áy náy, may mà đóng gói hộp còn không có ném, thế là lật ra đến tìm cửa hàng địa chỉ, đưa vào điện thoại địa đồ bảo tồn, dự định mấy ngày nay cầm xem một chút.

Chung Thần Lạc tan việc dẫn theo cái túi đón xe đến một nhà hàng mỹ nghệ cửa hàng trước. Bảng hiệu cái gì hắn không hiểu, mặt tiền cửa hàng nhìn xem giản lược lại giảng cứu, hắn đẩy cửa đi vào, đi tới trước quầy nói rõ ý đồ đến, đem hộp đưa tới.

"Nếu như là thủ công định chế khoản là có thể tiến hành một lần miễn phí sửa chữa, " tiếp đãi nhân viên cửa hàng lộ ra tiêu chuẩn mỉm cười, "Có thể cung cấp định làm người tính danh, bên này cần thẩm tra đối chiếu một chút."

Hắn suy nghĩ một chút, "La Tại Dân."

"Thật có lỗi, trên danh sách không có cái tên này."

". . . Hoàng Nhân Tuấn?"

Đối phương vẫn lắc đầu.

Chung Thần Lạc sững sờ. Không là hai bọn hắn tặng? Không có khả năng a, chẳng lẽ là sai địa chỉ rồi? Nhưng gửi kiện tên người chữ cùng Tại Dân ca đồng dạng, lưu cũng là số di động của mình. . .

Nhân viên cửa hàng hảo tâm nhắc nhở."Tháng này trong tiệm chỉ tiếp hai đơn định chế hộp âm nhạc, một vị tiên sinh họ Cao, một vị tiên sinh họ Lý."

Đầu tiên là mê mang, sau đó hô hấp phút chốc trì trệ. Huyết dịch khắp người phảng phất đình chỉ lưu động, hắn đột nhiên nhớ tới tấm thẻ kia, đưa cho âm nhạc minh tinh. Vậy vẫn là khi còn bé, hắn có một đoạn thời gian đặc biệt thích ca hát, tự xưng music star, chỉ có mấy cái hảo bằng hữu biết, không phải La Tại Dân, không phải Hoàng Nhân Tuấn, cũng không phải Lý Đông Hách. . .

Viết kép J, là Đế Nỗ a.

Hắn yết hầu khô khốc một hồi chát chát.". . . Lý Đế Nỗ."

"Chung tiên sinh ngài tốt, xin cầm tốt trương này bằng chứng, sau khi sửa xong chúng ta sẽ cho ngài gửi điện thoại. . ."

Nhân viên cửa hàng miệng khẽ trương khẽ hợp, nói cái gì hắn đã nghe không được. Ra cửa hàng đi tại trên đường cái, sắc trời đã tối, bày biện ra một loại sâu mực hoảng hốt lam, đèn đường ngọn ngọn sáng lên, gió mát trận trận quét bên ngoài bao góc áo, hắn nửa ngày không có lấy lại tinh thần.

Hết thảy đều có dấu vết mà lần theo. Xảy ra bất ngờ định chế lễ vật, hồi lâu không dùng hồi nhỏ xưng hô, trên thẻ phiêu Akira trôi chảy kiểu chữ, đều chỉ hướng người kia; vẫn nhớ, vẫn là có thể chắp vá, con kia màu quýt mèo, Lý Đế Nỗ trước kia đặc biệt thích trêu chọc hắn, bóp cái cổ, vò tóc, cào ba, có khi bất thình lình đâm eo, hắn chịu không được thử lấy răng a một tiếng, Lý Đế Nỗ lại cười đến càng vui vẻ hơn, con mắt híp thành nguyệt nha.

"Hắn đây là đối mèo dị ứng, đem ngươi trở thành mèo hút đâu." Hoàng Nhân Tuấn hừ hừ hai tiếng như thế đánh giá, nhìn xem hắn mới nhuộm quýt lông bẹp miệng, "Cái này màu tóc. . . Có phải là hơi cường điệu quá a?"

"Ngươi mới là mèo đâu. Không phải, không xem được không? Đế Nỗ ca nói nhưng dễ nhìn a."

"Vâng, đó là đương nhiên, trong mắt hắn ngươi có bất hảo nhìn thời điểm sao?"

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn một mặt ghét bỏ biểu lộ bây giờ suy nghĩ một chút đều hết sức vui mừng, ngươi cùng La Tại Dân quá phận nhiều được không, cố ý cũng buồn nôn hơn buồn nôn ngươi. . .

Chạm mặt tới ô tô thổi còi, hắn lấy lại tinh thần tranh thủ thời gian bên cạnh mấy bước né tránh. Bộ mặt cơ bắp lỏng, cái này mới phát giác vừa mới một mực đang cười, trong đầu đột nhiên vang lên Phác Chí Thành, ngươi biết không, chân chính thích là khống chế không nổi, là sẽ từ khóe miệng trong mắt bay ra ngoài.

Thật là dạng này a.

Hắn một mực thích Lý Đế Nỗ, cứ việc tại trọng sơn đầu kia. Hắn tâm cũng rất nhỏ, nhỏ đến đem cái tên này cực kỳ chặt chẽ phong tốt, liền tiêu xài toàn bộ đất trống; chôn cũng chôn không ngừng, càng nghĩ phản đạo, càng là lôi kéo, kết quả cái gì cũng vào không được, một chút cũng không thay đổi.

Còn là ưa thích hắn a. Chỉ thích hắn.

Thế nhưng là không có cách nào. Ngươi lập tức liền muốn có nhà của mình.

Không đáng yêu cảm xúc thò đầu ra, rốt cục đầy đến tràn ra tới.

Điện thoại trong túi vang lên.

Hít sâu mấy hơi thở, lấy ra nhìn, là một cái mã số xa lạ. Số lượng phía trước tiêu lấy vốn là, hắn điểm kết nối khóa.

"Uy."

"Xin hỏi là Chung Thần Lạc sao?"

"Ta là."

"Ngươi tốt, ta là Lý Đế Nỗ bằng hữu, ách. . . Là như thế này, Đế Nỗ tại tham gia chúng ta họp lớp, hiện tại chính lời thật lòng đại mạo hiểm đụng rượu, hắn vừa mới thua, tuyển đại mạo hiểm, trừng phạt là cho danh bạ bên trong sắp xếp tại thứ nhất người gọi điện thoại, để hắn ca hát. Ngươi là hắn tinh tiêu hảo hữu, cho nên liền gọi cho ngươi."

Chung Thần Lạc trầm mặc một hồi."Đây là Lý Đế Nỗ điện thoại? Hắn ở đâu?"

"Hắn uống đến hơi nhiều, cho nên ta thay hắn đánh."

Bối cảnh rất ồn ào, thỉnh thoảng truyền đến cười to cùng kéo dài thanh âm tiếng nói chuyện, nghe đúng là có chuyện như vậy.

"Xin hỏi ngươi gọi?"

"A, ta gọi Lý Mark."

Đại học thời kỳ bằng hữu đi. Bên kia đoán chừng mở ra miễn đề, đã có ồn ào thanh âm hai câu ba câu vang lên, "Hát một cái đi", "Có hát hay không", Lý Mark bổ sung, Thần Lạc ngươi có thể lựa chọn không hát, tính nhiệm vụ thất bại, Lý Đế Nỗ lại muốn phạt ba chén.

"Đến một bài đến một bài!"

"Ta nhìn treo, rót rượu rót rượu. . ."

"Đi." Chung Thần Lạc đánh gãy bọn hắn."Hát cái gì?"

"Trữ tình ca đều được. Liền, phù hợp ngươi hiện tại tâm tình, hoặc là đối Đế Nỗ, tinh tiêu bằng hữu hẳn là quan hệ rất tốt, không có cái gì nghĩ biểu đạt sao."

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn nói, ngươi biết Đế Nỗ có bao nhiêu ủy khuất nhiều khó khăn qua sao, ngươi thiếu hắn một câu.

La Tại Dân nói, mặc kệ cái dạng gì tình cảm, phải thật tốt truyền ra ngoài.

Chung Thần Lạc xẹp xẹp miệng, chậm rãi thở ra một hơi.

Tốt a, chính vào buổi tối hôm ấy, đáp lấy gió, mượn nguyệt, không thể chính miệng nói thích, vậy liền hát cho ngươi nghe đi.

"Khi ngươi đột nhiên xem ta thời điểm

Khi lời nói bắt đầu dư thừa thời điểm

Coi chừng chậm rãi đến gần thời điểm

Lúc này ngày mới tối quá "

"Khi ta sắp không nhịn nổi thời điểm

Khi người khác bắt đầu dư thừa thời điểm

Khi yêu lặng lẽ tiến đến thời điểm

Lúc này trời vừa vặn đen "

"Không cần ngôn ngữ, vô tận lãng mạn

Vô hạn khả năng ban đêm "

Ngực nở, ê ẩm chát chát chát chát, liên tiếp tiếng nói đều có chút run rẩy. Đầu bên kia điện thoại đã sớm không có thanh âm, KTV lớn trong phòng chung, tám chín người hoặc ngồi hoặc đứng, lặng ngắt như tờ, La Tại Dân cùng Lý Đông Hách vây điện thoại di động, liếc nhau nhìn về phía Lý Đế Nỗ, Lý Đế Nỗ ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon, nào có uống say bộ dáng, cánh tay bám lấy đầu gối mười ngón giao nhau nắm thật chặt, cái trán chống đỡ ở phía trên, chậm rãi nhắm mắt lại.

"Khi ngọn nến thay thế tất cả đèn

Khi âm nhạc thay thế thanh âm đàm thoại

Lúc này vô thanh thắng hữu thanh

Nếu như muốn ta mở miệng, chỉ có thể nói câu nào

Để ta trở thành ngươi có khả năng "

"Để yes thay thế tất cả no

Để dũng cảm thay thế tất cả rượu

Vừa hạ lông mày lại chạy lên não

Nếu như muốn ta lựa chọn, chỉ có thể yêu một người

Để ta trở thành ngươi có khả năng "

Trái tim, càng lúc càng nhanh, cơ hồ muốn nhảy ra.

"Có thể đi." Hắn tận lực bảo trì bình thường thanh âm nói, tại bị cuồn cuộn cảm xúc bao phủ trước cúp điện thoại.

08

Chung Thần Lạc sáng sớm bị to lớn tiếng đập cửa đánh thức.

Còn buồn ngủ đi mở cửa, Lý Đông Hách La Tại Dân một trước một sau tiến đến, không nói lời gì đẩy hắn rửa mặt thay quần áo. Hắn đại não còn không có tỉnh táo lại, đã bị kéo xuống lâu nhét vào trong xe, đây là đi đâu, hắn hoàn toàn ở vào mơ hồ trạng thái, Lý Đông Hách buộc lên dây an toàn, trước đừng hỏi, mang ngươi đi một nơi.

Trước kia cũng từng có cùng loại sự tình, đoán chừng chính là ý tưởng đột phát đi chỗ nào chơi đi. Cũng liền không để ý, nghiêng người sang đầu chống đỡ lấy cửa sổ xe tiếp tục ngủ bù, chờ lại bị đánh thức mở mắt xem xét, xe ngừng ở phi trường ga ra tầng ngầm.

"Không phải, đi cái kia chơi a đây là, còn muốn đi máy bay? Ta hộ chiếu thẻ căn cước đều không mang. . ." Hắn triệt để mờ mịt, xuống xe theo nhìn xem hai người.

"Thay ngươi cầm." Lý Đông Hách từ trong ba lô lật ra đến nhét trong tay hắn, ôm lấy bờ vai của hắn đi lên phía trước.

". . . Nhân Tuấn ca không theo chúng ta cùng một chỗ?" Hắn lại nghiêng đầu hỏi La Tại Dân.

La Tại Dân không nói chuyện, chỉ là hướng hắn giơ lên khóe miệng.

Chung Thần Lạc trong lòng nổi lên một loại cảm giác kỳ quái. Tồi khô lạp hủ ở giữa một cái ý nghĩ xâm nhập não hải, giống vòi rồng đột kích, lập tức để hắn không biết làm sao, không , chờ một chút, hắn hướng lui về phía sau mấy bước, tránh thoát Lý Đông Hách cánh tay, các ngươi nói cho ta biết trước đi chỗ nào, không phải ta lập tức trở về nhà.

Lý Đông Hách thở dài một hơi, vượt qua hắn cùng sau lưng La Tại Dân đối mặt.

La Tại Dân tại Chung Thần Lạc nhìn không thấy địa phương rất nhỏ gật gật đầu."Thần Lạc a, ngươi nhìn ta." Hắn đem hắn quay lại, La Tại Dân ánh mắt rất sâu, nhìn cái gì đều phảng phất có dùng không hết tình, Chung Thần Lạc cùng hắn nhìn nhau, còn chưa đọc hiểu hắn ánh mắt ngậm Nghĩa, hắn mỉm cười, làm cái khẩu hình, sau đó một cái cất bước lôi kéo Lý Đông Hách liền chạy.

Hắn nói, Thần Lạc, cố lên a. Xoay qua thân nghĩ hô hai người, lời nói bị nghẹn tại yết hầu, Lý Đế Nỗ chẳng biết lúc nào đứng tại cách đó không xa nhìn xem hắn.

Chung Thần Lạc toàn thân cứng đờ, đại não ngừng vận chuyển, bị mục quang đinh tại nguyên chỗ không thể động. Càng ngày càng xa hai cái bóng lưng rất nhanh rẽ ngoặt không thấy tăm hơi, hắn trơ mắt nhìn xem mặt mày anh tuấn nam nhân từng bước một đi tới.

Lý Đế Nỗ trầm thấp kêu một tiếng."Thần Lạc a."

Liền rất kỳ quái, chỉ là niệm một tiếng danh tự, ủy khuất khổ sở cảm giác một chút khắp đi lên.

"Ta hôm nay đi, mười điểm máy bay. . ."

"Nhưng ta mua hai tấm phiếu, một cái khác trương muốn cho ngươi."

Một cái tay bóp lấy hắn khí quản, Chung Thần Lạc gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm mặt đất.

"Kỳ thật xuất ngoại về sau, ta thật, khổ sở thật lâu, ta cho là ta sẽ chán ghét ngươi, thế nhưng là, nghe âm nhạc kịch sẽ nhớ ngươi, nhìn thấy búp bê nghĩ gửi cho ngươi, ăn mì sợi thời điểm. . ."

Hắn hít sâu một hơi, ngữ khí lộ ra rã rời."Mẹ ta năm ngoái qua đời. Ta đã hai mươi lăm, rất nhiều chuyện có thể tự mình làm chủ, gia gia thân thể càng ngày càng kém, ta không nghĩ để hắn có tiếc nuối. Ngươi trước kia không phải rất thích gia gia sao, hắn cũng rất thích ngươi, thường xuyên nhấc lên ngươi. . ."

"Cùng ta cùng nhau về nhà đi, được không?"

Hắn đang nói cái gì a. Chung Thần Lạc cái mũi mỏi nhừ, đè ép cuống họng, "Đế Nỗ ca, ngươi tìm nhầm người đi. Ta. . ."

"Đêm qua ta không uống say." Lý Đế Nỗ đánh gãy hắn."Có khả năng ban đêm, hộp âm nhạc bên trong khúc dương cầm, không phải sao. Ngươi nói, để ta trở thành ngươi có khả năng, chẳng lẽ là nói láo à."

Không phải nói láo, không phải nói láo a! Chung Thần Lạc nhắm mắt lại, hung hăng nắm lại nắm đấm.

Dựa vào cái gì hai người chịu lấy loại này tội đâu, hắn biệt khuất nghĩ. Trong lòng đột nhiên liền dâng lên một cỗ khí, càng ngày càng đầy, nghĩ đem những này tất cả đều ném, cái gì núi a, hiểu lầm a, kết hôn a.

Đi mẹ nhà hắn đi.

Hắn bỗng dưng ngẩng đầu, một phát bắt được Lý Đế Nỗ cánh tay đi lên phía trước.

Lý Đế Nỗ lảo đảo hai bước, bị hắn lôi kéo có chút choáng váng, trong lòng ước chừng, một trái tim lại lên lại hạ.

"Ta đói, buổi sáng còn không có ăn cơm." Chung Thần Lạc buồn buồn thanh âm truyền tới."Cho nên ngươi phải mời ta ăn bữa ngon."

"Ngươi là. . ." Lý Đế Nỗ cầm ngược tay của hắn.

"Vâng, không sai, đi!" Chung Thần Lạc quay tới, hay là không nhìn ánh mắt của hắn, ngữ khí cũng có chút vò đã mẻ không sợ sứt, nhưng thính tai phiếm hồng, thanh âm rất Akira, rất kiên định.

"Đi thôi, đi thôi! Chúng ta về nhà!"

Hồi cuối

"Cái gì? Chung Thần Lạc cùng Lý Đế Nỗ cùng một chỗ bay đi rồi?" Hoàng Nhân Tuấn mở to hai mắt, thìa bên trong dụ tròn lạch cạch một chút rơi vào trong chén.

"Vâng, sáng hôm nay, hai ta tự mình đưa mắt nhìn hai người đăng ký." La Tại Dân mua trà sữa đến, Lý Đông Hách mở ra ống hút ba một tiếng cắm đi vào, uống hai ngụm một mặt thỏa mãn, "Ừm, sữa lục dễ uống."

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn vẫn còn trong lúc khiếp sợ."Cho nên, Chung Thần Lạc là ưa thích Lý Đế Nỗ? Vậy hắn vì cái gì cự tuyệt hắn a? Không phải, bây giờ đi về cũng vô dụng thôi, người gia gia muốn hắn kết hôn, tìm nam hài trở về làm gì a, hai ngươi đây là đang giúp đỡ sao?"

Lý Đông Hách thần tại tại lắc đầu."Ngươi nha, ai, nếu không nói tung tin đồn nhảm há miệng, bác bỏ tin đồn chạy chân gãy. . ."

"Ai tung tin đồn nhảm!"

"Ngươi mở ra group chat trời ghi chép nhìn nhìn lại."

La Tại Dân đưa di động tri kỷ đưa qua, Hoàng Nhân Tuấn vạch đến ba tuần trước đầu thứ nhất nói chuyện phiếm ghi chép.

"Ta đều nhìn a, ta từ đầu tham dự vào đuôi, có cái. . ."

Hắn đột nhiên ngậm miệng.

"Câu nói kia trước sau nối liền nói cái gì." Lý Đông Hách cười híp mắt hỏi.

". . . Gia gia để ta mau chóng tìm để hắn hài lòng hài tử, bảo đảm hắn buông tay nhân gian ta có cái nhà. . ."

"Ừm hừ, sau đó thì sao?"

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn thanh âm thu nhỏ.

". . . Bất luận nam nữ."

"Tìm cơ hội mời Thần Lạc ăn cơm đi." La Tại Dân sờ sờ tóc của hắn, giải quyết dứt khoát.

Kẹt văn thẻ kéo tới hiện tại. . . Rõ ràng sinh chúc văn

Thưa dạ sinh nhật vui vẻ!

END.

【 nặc vui 】 có khả năng ban đêm phiên ngoại

Đáp ứng các ngươi, tùy tiện xem một chút đi

Lý Đế Nỗ thời điểm ra đi một thân một mình, làm sao cũng không nghĩ tới sẽ đem Chung Thần Lạc mang về.

Móc chìa khoá, mở cửa, cấp tốc đối phòng dò xét một vòng, còn tốt, gian phòng định kỳ có người đến quét dọn, mình bình thường cũng quen thuộc thu thập, xem ra rất sạch sẽ. Xuất ra hai đôi dép lê, Chung Thần Lạc không khách khí, thay xong trước đi đến phòng đi. Hắn dẫn theo rương hành lý theo ở phía sau, mở ra hai bước lại dừng lại, hô xả giận, quay người, đi vào phòng ngủ mình.

Lý Đế Nỗ đoạn đường này nghĩ thật nhiều sự tình. Sở dĩ mèo con ở bên còn có thời gian suy nghĩ lung tung, là bởi vì Chung Thần Lạc lên máy bay liền ngoẹo đầu nhắm mắt lại, mười phần thiếu ngủ dáng vẻ, đem Lý Đế Nỗ lời muốn nói đều chắn tại trong cổ họng. Chung Thần Lạc mười mấy tuổi thời điểm đúng là dạng này, ở nơi nào đều có thể ngủ, lẽ thẳng khí hùng tuyên bố không đến mười giờ giấc ngủ không gọi đi ngủ. Nhưng hơn hai mươi, cảm giác vẫn là như vậy nhiều không? Hắn đối hiện ở Chung Thần Lạc hoàn toàn không thể nói hiểu rõ, cho nên chỉ có thể yên lặng nhìn bên cạnh người có chút nâng lên trắng hồng gương mặt thịt suy đoán, tâm chậm rãi mềm thành một đoàn, nhịn không được gọi thừa vụ đưa tới một cái tấm thảm đóng ở trên người hắn đem cạnh góc dịch tốt.

Hẳn không phải là không muốn cùng mình trò chuyện. Liền là bỏ lỡ thời cơ có chút tiếc nuối, không có nói ra, luôn cảm thấy giữa hai người còn cách cái gì, không cách nào triệt để mở rộng cửa lòng. Cởi bên ngoài bao cất kỹ, đem cái rương để nằm ngang mở ra, lẹt xẹt lẹt xẹt tiếng bước chân từ xa mà đến gần, Chung Thần Lạc thăm dò.

"Ca, ta ngủ căn phòng cách vách?"

Lý Đế Nỗ gật gật đầu.

"Ga giường bị bao để ở nơi đâu? Ta thu thập một chút."

Lý Đế Nỗ bước qua cái rương đi tới, Chung Thần Lạc đi theo phía sau hắn tiến vào phòng giữ quần áo. Đều là rửa sạch sẽ, hắn mở ra, lôi ra ngoài cùng bên phải nhất hai cái ngăn kéo nói, Chung Thần Lạc đáp ứng một tiếng lại cũng không đến, Lý Đế Nỗ quay đầu, thuận Chung Thần Lạc mục chỉ xem, bên trái tủ quần áo bên trên đặt vào hắn còn chưa thu thập quần áo, muốn bắt đi làm tẩy, trong túi đồ vật đã móc ra thả ở bên cạnh trên kệ.

Khăn ăn, danh thiếp, tiền xu, còn có cái bật lửa cùng hộp thuốc lá.

Lý Đế Nỗ nhất thời nghẹn lời.

"Ca hút thuốc rồi?" Chung Thần Lạc hỏi.

". . . Ân." Lý Đế Nỗ không muốn nói láo, cho nên chần chờ một chút hay là ăn ngay nói thật, "Năm trước bắt đầu, áp lực lớn thời điểm liền sẽ nghĩ rút. . . Bất quá không có nghiện, không là mỗi ngày đều rút, ta biết đối thân thể không tốt."

"A. . . Không quan hệ, có loại khả năng này." Chung Thần Lạc cười với hắn một cái, sau đó vượt qua hắn cầm một bao trên giường vật dụng.

Hắn đi hai bước, bỗng quay đầu."Buổi chiều hoặc là ban đêm có sắp xếp gì không?"

"Không có. Ngươi có ý nghĩ gì sao?"

"Là có một ít ý nghĩ, nhưng nghĩ hỏi trước một chút ca."

"Đi xem phim thế nào? Nghe nói có một bộ danh tiếng cũng không tệ lắm còn không có hạ chiếu."

"Tốt, về sau theo giúp ta mua mua quần áo đi, đợi mấy ngày cũng không thể liền trên thân cái này một bao."

Chung Thần Lạc đã từng phi thường chán ghét mùi khói.

Đến trình độ nào đâu, ngồi cùng bàn ăn cơm sẽ nhíu mày nín thở, trên đường sẽ che miệng mũi nhanh chóng đi ra. Mặc dù không biết hiện tại như thế nào, nhưng sớm biết hay là tìm một chỗ giấu đi tốt. Nhưng lừa mình dối người không phải biện pháp, chỉ cần hắn bứt ra bên trên liền sẽ có hương vị, Thần Lạc sớm muộn sẽ phát hiện. Nói trở lại, hắn cũng thật làm không được triệt để từ bỏ, luôn có để hắn lo lắng mỏi mệt người và sự việc, cũng tỷ như hiện tại, vừa về công ty liền liên tục mấy ngày ngủ văn phòng, các loại hợp đồng phương án chất thành một đống cần nhìn, buổi chiều còn có hội đồng quản trị muốn tham gia, mấy vị thúc thúc luôn có lời muốn giảng.

Tinh hồng một sáng một tối, sương mù quấn quanh ngón tay chầm chậm lên cao, Lý Đế Nỗ đứng tại cửa sổ sát đất trước thở ra một hơi. Thời gian trong tay nắm chặt một thanh hạt giống, tích táp đi tới tại người thân thể bên trong gieo xuống mầm non, bọn hắn là hai cái đổi mới bánh răng, trong trong ngoài ngoài đều cần một lần nữa hiểu rõ, lại lần nữa phù hợp. Ba ngày trước ban đêm cho Thần Lạc phát tin tức, nói cho hắn muốn liên tục tăng ca, Thần Lạc về một chữ "hảo", mấy ngày nay có đôi khi sẽ phát tới tin tức chào hỏi một chút, Lý Đế Nỗ trong lòng vẫn là sinh ra mấy phần khó nói lên lời vội vàng cảm giác.

Không biết làm sao liền nghĩ đến trước mấy ngày xem phim thời điểm, trong rạp chiếu phim nhiều người, nóng, Chung Thần Lạc sợ nóng, nhìn trong chốc lát liền đem mũ áo cởi ra. Trước kia có một lần chính là như vậy, tay áo đụng vẩy nước chanh giội người bên ngoài một quần, Lý Đế Nỗ tranh thủ thời gian muốn đưa tay che chở bắp rang, cánh tay vừa mới động liền gặp hắn động tác dừng lại, đem bắp rang thùng cùng Cocacola phóng tới ổn thỏa vị trí, lại tiếp tục.

Không có người nào năm năm là bạch bạch tới. Lý Đế Nỗ rủ xuống rủ xuống mắt, thuốc lá đâm tiến trong cái gạt tàn thuốc. Chỉ là quá trình này, hắn nhịn không được lòng tham nghĩ, nhanh hơn chút nữa liền tốt, trở ngại ít một chút liền tốt hơn rồi.

Lý Đế Nỗ rốt cục tại trước mười giờ đuổi trở về nhà. Kéo lấy mỏi mệt trên thân thể bậc thang, tiến thang máy, cầm chìa khoá, chìa khoá cắm vào khóa bên trong còn không có chuyển, trong phòng truyền đến vội vàng tiếng bước chân, cửa từ bên trong mở.

"Ca trở về rồi?" Chung Thần Lạc mặc ám lam sắc ô vuông áo ngủ, trên mặt một chút kinh ngạc, Lý Đế Nỗ ân một tiếng tiến đến đóng cửa lại, Chung Thần Lạc còn muốn nói điều gì, bước chân điên cuồng lui lại, "Ta chính chơi game, trước chờ một lát a."

Sau đó liên tục không ngừng xông về phòng, từ từ mấy lần không thấy. Lý Đế Nỗ có chút bất đắc dĩ, vẫn là như vậy yêu chơi đùa, đi vào phòng ngủ lấy xuống cà vạt, căn phòng cách vách vội vã "Ta đến" "A, nhanh cứu ta" "Thật xin lỗi lại chết", một hồi một tiếng truyền ra, Lý Đế Nỗ khóe miệng nhịn không được nhếch lên tới.

Giống như cũng không có rất mệt mỏi.

Đổi quần áo ở nhà rửa tay, đi đến sát vách khách phòng, Chung Thần Lạc còn đang chuyên tâm gây nên Chí chằm chằm lấy màn hình điện thoại di động một trận thao tác, xem ra một bàn còn không có kết thúc. Thế là học hắn bộ dáng cũng tịch ngồi xếp bằng xuống tới, nâng cằm lên nhìn hắn, năm phút sau mèo con mới chậm rãi ngẩng đầu, mục chỉ từ màn hình điện thoại di động chuyển qua trên mặt hắn.

"Kết thúc rồi?" Lý Đế Nỗ vẩy một cái lông mày.

"Ừm."

"Thua?"

". . . Ân." Mặc dù méo miệng, vẫn là không nhịn được bật cười, "Đối thủ quá mạnh."

Chung Thần Lạc để điện thoại di động xuống."Hoàn thành công tác rồi?"

"Không có." Lý Đế Nỗ lười biếng nói, "Vừa mở xong sẽ tranh thủ thời gian chạy trở về."

"Rất khó làm?"

"Có chút đi."

"Ăn cơm sao?"

Lý Đế Nỗ lắc đầu. Chung Thần Lạc đứng lên, thẳng đi phòng bếp, Lý Đế Nỗ cũng theo ở phía sau, ngươi ban đêm ăn giao hàng sao, cũng cho ta điểm một phần?

Ta lại không biết ngươi trở về. Chung Thần Lạc từ trong tủ lạnh xuất ra hôm nay mới từ siêu thị mua về cà chua trứng gà còn có tay lau kỹ mặt.

"Ngươi muốn làm cơm?" Lý Đế Nỗ có chút giật mình.

"Ta cũng là sống một mình, cũng không thể Thiên Thiên ăn giao hàng đi." Hắn một bên tẩy cà chua một bên nói, "Đơn giản một chút hay là sẽ. . . Chính là không có trong nhà cái kia tương, không phải sẽ tốt hơn ăn."

Thế là Lý Đế Nỗ ngồi tại bên cạnh bàn ăn trên ghế, nhìn xem phòng bếp người cắt cà chua, cắt hành, nấu nước, nấu bát mì, đánh trứng gà, hơi nước một cỗ xuất hiện, mơ mơ hồ hồ ấm ấm áp một mảnh. Ánh mắt hắn chậm rãi cong lên đến, trong lòng một cái tay nhỏ tại cào, càng ngày càng muốn đem mèo con vớt trong ngực, sờ sờ tóc, xoa xoa cái cằm, từ từ khuôn mặt, làm sao đáng yêu như thế đâu, làm sao ở trước mắt lại càng muốn nữa nha, bao quát dạo phố thời điểm cũng thế, chỉ là nhìn xem hắn đi ở phía trước, bước chân nhẹ nhàng nhảy nhảy nhót đáp, trên mặt nổi lên ẩn ẩn có thể thấy được con mèo văn, liền vừa lòng thỏa ý, những cái kia loạn thất bát tao xoắn xuýt a, một chút có dàn xếp địa phương.

Hiện ở ý nghĩ lại không giống nhau lắm. Hắn mèo con lúc nào mới sẽ chủ động lộ ra mềm mại cái bụng đâu.

Mùi thơm rất nhanh thổi qua đến, Chung Thần Lạc mang theo tay bao bưng lấy một cái bát thả ở trước mặt hắn."Hương vị hẳn là còn có thể, bất quá cũng đừng quá tò mò đợi." Hắn lại lấy ra một đôi đũa, Lý Đế Nỗ nhận lấy, quấy hai lần gắp lên hướng bỏ vào trong miệng.

Có như thế đói không, ngươi chậm một chút, quá bỏng. Chung Thần Lạc cười hắn, "Dục tốc bất đạt."

"Ừm." Lý Đế Nỗ hàm hàm hồ hồ ứng với."Ta biết, ta không nóng lòng."

Lại là chân không cách mặt đất liên tiếp hai ngày, Lý Đế Nỗ rốt cục tại tối thứ sáu bên trên đạt được thời gian, hẹn Chung Thần Lạc tại một nhà Thái Lan phòng ăn ăn cơm cải thiện cơm nước.

Chung Thần Lạc đến trễ trong chốc lát, thân trên áo sơ mi trắng màu lam bên ngoài bao hạ thân thu chân quần thường lộ ra mắt cá chân, tóc rõ ràng tỉ mỉ thu thập qua, đẩy cửa tiến đến kéo cái ghế ngồi xuống.

"Làm sao đột nhiên mặc đẹp mắt như vậy." Lý Đế Nỗ điểm xong đồ ăn hỏi. Chung Thần Lạc luôn luôn thoải mái dễ chịu thứ nhất, ngay cả Lý Đông Hách đều nói hắn lãng phí nhan giá trị dáng người.

"Hôm qua gia gia ngươi liên hệ ta, hôm nay đi xem hắn." Chung Thần Lạc trả lời.

Lý Đế Nỗ sững sờ, thân thể ngồi thẳng chút."Hết thảy thuận lợi sao?"

Cũng không phải lo lắng gia gia nói cái gì, chỉ là thúc thúc ca ca đều tại bản gia ở, sợ bị những người này làm khó dễ.

"Tạm được." Chung Thần Lạc biểu lộ không có thay đổi gì, "Nhìn thấy gia gia ta vẫn là thật cao hứng."

Chung Thần Lạc một mực là loại kia chỉ thích biểu hiện tích cực một mặt người. Hắn vẩy hạ tóc mái, "Bất quá hai ngày nữa ta phải về nhà, lần này cùng ngươi ra ai cũng không có giảng, công ty mặc dù không dựa vào ta xác thực cũng có chút không thể nào nói nổi, trở về còn phải cùng ba ba mụ mụ hảo hảo nói một chút."

"Cần ta bồi tiếp sao?" Lý Đế Nỗ hỏi.

"Không có việc gì, ta mình có thể."

Phòng cửa bị đẩy ra, phục vụ viên bưng đồ ăn tiến đến mang lên bàn, lại vội vàng ra ngoài. Cửa quên mang lên, Lý Đế Nỗ nhìn xem đối diện người rất nhanh bắt đầu nhíu mày, sau đó đứng lên quá khứ giữ cửa kéo lên.

Hắn rất nhanh cũng nghe được, từ đại sảnh thổi qua đến khắp trong không khí thật mỏng mùi khói.

Lý Đế Nỗ trong lòng có đồ vật gì chìm xuống.

"Thần Lạc, " hắn trầm mặc một hồi hỏi."Ngươi đối hiện ở ta, là dạng gì cách nhìn đâu."

"Ta nói là, một đầu nóng đáp ứng, sau đó phát hiện ta cùng trước kia ta chênh lệch rất xa, trở nên không giống, sau đó cũng không thích dạng này ta, cũng là có khả năng."

Chung Thần Lạc nhìn xem hắn."Ngươi là chỉ chuyện nào?"

"Chúng ta đều biến rất nhiều, ta cảm thấy Thần Lạc, ổn trọng hơn, độc lập, ngày đó mì sợi ăn thật ngon, là tại hướng tốt phương hướng biến hóa, thế nhưng là ta. . . Hút thuốc, sinh hoạt tiết tấu rất loạn, có lẽ còn có địa phương khác, đem ngươi mang về một mực không ở nhà. . ."

"Chờ một chút, " Chung Thần Lạc bỗng nhiên bật cười."Ca vì cái gì đột nhiên tự coi nhẹ mình đâu? Là cái gì để ngươi nghĩ như vậy? Người đương nhiên sẽ biến, ta chẳng lẽ không biết sao? Ta cũng là tại một tuổi một tuổi lớn lên người a."

"Nếu như là nói hút thuốc chuyện này, đúng là ta không nghĩ tới. Ta đến hiện tại cũng không thích mùi khói, " hắn nói đến chỗ này mím môi một cái, cúi đầu loay hoay trên bàn ăn đũa."Cho nên nhìn thấy hộp thuốc lá, quả thật có chút kinh ngạc. Nhưng ca là độc lập cá thể, là tự do người, cho nên ta cũng lý giải, chỉ bất quá về sau sẽ khuyên ngươi cai thuốc. . ."

"Về phần công ty, nói thế nào, ta hôm nay đi tìm gia gia, cũng coi như có thể thấy được chút ít, công việc của ngươi độ khó. Hai ngày trước nói thật trong lòng là có lo nghĩ, nhưng ta hôm nay tin tưởng, ngươi là Lý Đế Nỗ a, đương nhiên có thể làm được, dù cho hiện tại tương đối khó."

"Tin tưởng ta như vậy sao? Rõ ràng ngay cả công ty đều chưa từng tới một lần."

"Mặc dù không có đi qua, nhưng là hôm nay gia gia mang ta đi ngươi lúc đầu thư phòng, ca rất lợi hại a, thu hoạch được thật nhiều giấy khen giấy chứng nhận ở nước ngoài, quang năm ngoái một năm liền có một loạt." Chung Thần Lạc lại cười lên, trong mắt tất cả đều là sáng long lanh tinh tinh, "Đây chính là chứng cứ a. Bởi vì ca 24 tuổi lợi hại như thế, cho nên 25 tuổi, bao quát về sau thật lâu, đều đáng để mong chờ."

Còn có một câu hắn không nói ra miệng. Cái kia dần dần chắp vá ra chân chân thật thật Lý Đế Nỗ, không phải ai tưởng tượng bộ dáng, không phải bất luận kẻ nào, hắn chỉ thuộc về chính hắn cái dạng kia, thật rất đẹp trai.

Muộn cơm ăn xong, Chung Thần Lạc nói cái gì cũng phải mình tính tiền, Lý Đế Nỗ không có cách, đứng tại tiệm cơm bậc thang hạ đẳng hắn.

Sắc trời phát tối, nguyệt sáng giống loan đao, gió đêm quét, ẩn ẩn mang đến đầu xuân hương hoa. Đường đi sạch sẽ rộng lớn, Lý Đế Nỗ tâm tình cũng như bị nước mưa rửa sạch qua đường lát đá, mở sáng, thoải mái dễ chịu, mềm mại.

Sau lưng dần dần truyền đến tiếng bước chân. Hắn vừa muốn trở lại, Chung Thần Lạc hô to một tiếng, "Đừng nhúc nhích!" Ngay sau đó một cái bay nhào, Lý Đế Nỗ cổ bị vòng lấy, thân thể trầm xuống về sau rơi, tranh thủ thời gian vừa dùng lực chống đỡ, hai tay kéo lấy quấn lên eo hai đầu mảnh chân.

"Ta ăn quá no, đi không được. Ca cõng ta một hồi đi."

Mèo con giọng buồn buồn từ đỉnh đầu truyền tới, dính sền sệt, còn dùng cằm từ từ tóc của hắn. Lý Đế Nỗ nhịn không được, đưa ra một cái tay đâm một thanh eo của hắn, Chung Thần Lạc a gọi một tiếng uốn éo người tránh, Lý Đế Nỗ trầm thấp cười, nói, "Lộn xộn nữa cẩn thận rơi xuống."

"Mới sẽ không, ngươi trước kia không dùng tay kéo lấy ta ta đều rơi không đi xuống." Chung Thần Lạc phản bác hắn, nhưng vẫn là cái cằm thả trên bờ vai thành thành thật thật bất động. Kia là bọn hắn cùng một chỗ lúc đi học, trường học ở giữa tổ chức đại hội thể dục thể thao, hạng mục không có tham gia mấy cái chờ thời gian rất dài, toàn bộ kết thúc Chung Thần Lạc vây được con mắt đều không mở ra được.

Thế là hắn đi tới đi tới ý tưởng đột phát nhảy lên Lý Đế Nỗ phía sau lưng, Lý Đế Nỗ dừng lại, quả nhiên tùy ý hắn như cái gấu túi đồng dạng quấn lấy, vẫn như cũ đi được ổn định. Hắn thế là ôm càng chặt hơn, an tâm bỏ mặc ý thức lâm vào hỗn độn, khi đó toàn thế giới đều phảng phất tĩnh âm, bên tai chỉ có tiếng tim mình đập, một chút một chút, đột phá mạch máu đinh tai nhức óc, cùng bộ pháp tần suất dần dần trùng điệp.

Cái kia tên là động tâm thanh âm, xuyên qua mùa đông, xuyên qua mùa xuân, xuyên qua năm năm, trở lại bên cạnh hai người.

END.

Thật không có


	2. Chapter 2

【 nặc vui 】 theo gió

* hơi dài, không đến hai vạn

* cảm tạ một vị nào đó lão sư chỉ điểm thúc canh, không phải hay là một đầu cá ướp muối, yêu ngươi

01

Nhập hạ, nhiệt độ càng thêm khiến người dày vò.

Chung Thần Lạc bên trên xe buýt, tìm ở giữa vị trí ngồi cạnh cửa sổ điều hoà không khí miệng hạ. Một thân quần đùi ngắn tay, hay là nóng, dỡ xuống túi sách, hái được mũ xoa bóp xoa bóp tóc lại mang thượng, hạ buổi trưa năm điểm nắng gắt vẫn như cũ đỏ bừng, tựa hồ muốn đem đường nhựa nướng hóa, cơ động xe chạy tại trên đường cái bánh sau cuốn lên sóng nhiệt, xe buýt còn ở trên người, xe cửa không khóa, hơi lạnh rõ ràng không dậy nổi cái tác dụng gì.

Loại khí trời này ra ngoài du lịch, cũng không phải là bản thân hắn ý nguyện. Chung mụ mụ mặc kệ, hắn về nhà ở không có hai tuần liền cho hắn báo lữ hành đoàn, buổi sáng ngay cả người mang hành lý trực tiếp đóng gói đưa đến sân bay, không phải để hắn đi xem một chút thiên nhiên. Đi, có thể nhìn, Chung Thần Lạc lý giải mụ mụ tâm tư, thế nhưng là Hàn Quốc không thể nhìn sao, hắn còn có thật nhiều địa phương không có đi qua, Trung Quốc không thể nhìn sao, tổ quốc non sông không tốt sao, vì sao cần phải quấn xa báo cái Nhật Bản đi.

Chung nữ sĩ nói, đừng nghĩ cái khác, hảo hảo chơi, trước khi đi đút cho hắn một bộ điện thoại. Hắn nhún nhún vai, nhận lấy nhét vào trong túi, lúc này mới từ trong túi móc ra, khởi động máy, trang chủ sau khi ra ngoài tả hữu phủi đi, quả nhiên chỉ có một ít cơ sở thông tin loại phần mềm, ấn mở album ảnh tin nhắn, cái gì nội dung cũng không có.

Trong dự liệu là một bộ điện thoại mới. Lại mở ra Wechat, danh bạ bên trong hảo hữu mười cái đầu ngón tay đếm được, phía trên nhất có một đầu chưa đọc tin tức, mụ mụ tại một giờ trước phát tới năm ngày du lịch lữ hành chỉ nam.

Tĩnh cương, Tokyo, kinh đô, thực tại có chút buồn cười, đều đến dị quốc đi khách sạn trên đường mới biết mình đích đến của chuyến này. Người dần dần ngồi đầy, dầu diesel mùi vị càng ngày càng nặng, không hiểu có chút choáng đầu, hắn lấy điện thoại lại, dựa vào thành ghế nhắm mắt lại, sau mấy hàng chính nói chuyện khí thế ngất trời, bảy tám vị hơn năm mươi tuổi a di thành đoàn cùng một chỗ báo danh, tinh thần đầu rất tốt, nhiệt tình, yêu cùng người trẻ tuổi lảm nhảm, lên máy bay trước liền kiến thức đến, bắt lấy hai cô nương không có vài câu liền nói tới có bạn trai hay không cái đề tài này bên trên.

Chung Thần Lạc không cười thời điểm cũng không bình dị gần gũi, lại có ý định tránh, trước mắt còn chưa có đãi ngộ như thế. Cũng không phải hắn bưng, trên thực tế hắn tính cách rất hướng ngoại, chỉ là có chút mệt mỏi, gần nhất hắn thường xuyên cảm giác mệt mỏi như vậy, ứng phó không được những thứ này. Lại là cái nào may mắn được tuyển chọn nữa nha, ngẫu nhiên xen lẫn một đôi lời nam hài thanh âm thổi qua đến, trầm thấp lại mềm mại, hắn không chịu được quay đầu lặng lẽ nhìn, cổ tròn bạch t nam sinh, cái trán rộng, sống mũi thẳng tắp, ngồi tại hàng cuối cùng vị trí giữa, hồng phấn áo a di chính một bên khoa tay một bên nói, cầm trong tay một hộp sô cô la, hàng phía trước lại đưa cho hắn một cái quả táo, hắn có chút co quắp khoát tay cự tuyệt.

Một giây sau nhìn qua, hai người mục chỉ có một nháy mắt giao hội. Chung Thần Lạc quay đầu trở lại, nhịn không được ngoắc ngoắc khóe miệng, dáng dấp đẹp trai, tướng mạo thiện lương, nhìn xem lại có lễ phép lại an tâm, quả nhiên là trưởng bối thích hài tử dáng vẻ.

Nhất là một đôi mắt cười. Người Hàn Quốc thật rất thích mắt cười. Ta là cái gì đây? Ngươi là mèo, ngươi có Miêu Miêu văn. Trong đầu đột nhiên xuất hiện một câu nói như vậy, Chung Thần Lạc lại cười, lúc này ô tô đã bình ổn mở tại trên đường lớn, thế là hắn tay trái thả tại trên bệ cửa sổ, đầu dựa ở phía trên, dương quang tại trên gương mặt nhảy vọt pha tạp, nheo lại mắt, liền thật giống một con uể oải mèo.

Quang ảnh, ấm áp, hắn bị ngắn ngủi bình tĩnh bao khỏa, không còn là trôi nổi thể xác.

02

Đến khách sạn hơn bảy điểm Chung, bao con nhộng phòng đơn, muộn cơm tự gánh vác. May mà tại trong rương hành lý lật đến một xấp yên cùng một trương visa thẻ, hay là Chung nữ sĩ suy nghĩ chu toàn, hắn nắm bắt mấy trương tiền giấy đứng dậy, dự định đến dưới lầu tiểu thương cửa hàng tùy tiện mua thùng mì tôm.

Nhanh nhẹn thông suốt xuyên qua hai hàng kệ hàng, nhất chuyển cong, ngay thẳng vừa vặn, gặp người quen. Mắt cười nam hài đối một loạt mì tôm (mặc dù giờ phút này không phải mắt cười), cầm trong tay hai thùng, hơi nhíu lấy lông mày, rất chân thành đang suy tư, giống như đụng phải vấn đề nan giải gì.

"Ta đề cử cái này, canh uống rất ngon." Chung Thần Lạc đi đến bên cạnh hắn, chỉ chỉ trong đó, sau đó cầm một cái, "Hoặc là ngươi thích gì khẩu vị, ta biết chữ Hán, mặc dù tác dụng không lớn, có thể tận lực giúp ngươi tìm xem."

Vừa mới cám ơn ngươi, hắn nghĩ nghĩ lại bổ sung một câu. Người này thực tại là rất hiền lành, trên đường không chỉ có tốt tính cùng những cái kia a di từ đầu ứng đối đến đuôi, xuống xe còn giúp lấy tất cả mọi người chuyển rương hành lý, Chung Thần Lạc đằng sau ngủ được quá chết, luống cuống tay chân cái cuối cùng xuống tới, hắn liền đứng tại cái rương bên cạnh các loại, mơ mơ hồ hồ tia sáng phác hoạ ra mông lung hình dáng, giống hải đăng, lại giống mặt trời.

Có người liền có loại này ma lực, có thể bổ khuyết lòng của người khác, rất trân quý. Đối phương nhìn xem hắn sững sờ trong chốc lát, sau đó rất nhanh nói tiếp, tạ ơn, vậy liền cái này đi, nói xong đem trong tay trả về.

Kết hết nợ, hai người đi tới, bất tỉnh tối an tĩnh cảnh đêm là một bức bức tranh, chỉ có gió có thể mang đi chút nặng nề cảm giác. Nam hài chẳng biết lúc nào còn mua một bình sữa bò, cho ngươi, hắn đưa cho Chung Thần Lạc nói, đừng khách khí, ta còn mua trà xanh.

Chung Thần Lạc chần chờ một chút hay là nhận lấy, nói tiếng cám ơn. Kéo vào quan hệ cử động, không cần thiết chối từ, đang đi đường giao một cái tuổi tương tự bằng hữu có cái gì không tốt, người bên cạnh cao hơn hắn ra nửa cái đầu, Chung Thần Lạc ý đồ tìm đề tài, có chút ngẩng mặt lên nhìn ánh mắt của hắn.

"Một mình ngươi đến du lịch sao?"

Đối phương gật gật đầu, lại lắc đầu.

Chung Thần Lạc không có minh bạch. Hắn nháy nháy mắt, "Ta nói là, ta là một người đến, nếu có cần muốn giúp thời điểm bận rộn, ca có thể. . ."

Vô ý thức thốt ra, Chung Thần Lạc mình giật nảy mình. "Xin hỏi tuổi của ngươi?"

"Gọi ca không có sai, ta 21 tuổi."

". . . Ca, ý của ta là ngươi có thể tới tìm ta, ta gọi Chung Thần Lạc."

"Bên trong, Thần Lạc." Ánh mắt hắn cong ứng một tiếng, Chung Thần Lạc rủ xuống ánh mắt sờ sờ cái mũi, trong lòng lướt qua một loại cảm giác kỳ dị, giống như là bị cái gì ủi một chút, khá nóng.

Rất thần kỳ, mấy cái động tác mấy câu đại não đã thay hắn phán đoán, hắn thật thích cái này ba mặt duyên phận người xa lạ, bản năng nguyện ý đi thân cận. Nhưng hắn xác định không phải cái gì vừa thấy đã yêu động tâm, mình thực tại tuyệt tình, không phải làm sao bạn trai nói quên liền quên. Tốt a, đại khái là không chỉ người Hàn Quốc thích mắt cười, hai người đi vào khách sạn, một trước một sau vào thang máy, Chung Thần Lạc đột nhiên nhớ tới, "Có phải là mì sợi mua thiếu rồi? Trước đó rõ ràng cầm hai phần, tính tiền thời điểm chỉ có một cái."

"Ừm?" Người bên cạnh sững sờ, lập tức kịp phản ứng, cười cười lắc đầu, "Vốn là cho người khác mua, về sau không cần."

"Ca còn không có nói cho ta tên của ngươi."

Nam hài có một nháy mắt dừng lại. Cửa thang máy mở ra, hai người đạp lên thật dày tửu hồng sắc thảm, hắn nói, ta gọi Đế Nỗ, Lý Đế Nỗ.

Chung Thần Lạc gật gật đầu."Kia Đế Nỗ ca, cám ơn ngươi sữa bò, ta hướng bên này đi, ngủ ngon."

03

Hắn phản xạ cung hơi dài, buổi sáng kịp phản ứng đây là cái tên tiếng Anh chữ.

Đế Nỗ, kiệt nặc, Lý jeno, Lý Kiệt nặc.

Ở nước ngoài đã du học, hoặc là mình thích biệt danh sao? Người Hàn Quốc lúc nào thích xưng hô như vậy rồi? jeno đối ứng chữ Hán là cái kia hai cái?

Cắm trong mâm một cây nhang ruột nhét vào miệng bên trong, cắn một cái, huyệt Thái Dương ẩn ẩn làm đau. Vừa sáng sớm cái này cũng không phải cái gì tốt báo hiệu, hắn lung lay đầu quyết định từ bỏ suy nghĩ, bản thân cũng không phải cái vấn đề lớn gì, lơ đãng vừa nhấc mắt, trong đầu nghĩ người đang từ đi vào cửa, cho phục vụ viên giao bữa ăn phiếu, cầm bộ đồ ăn đi tự phục vụ khu thịnh sớm cơm.

Đen t đâm tại thu chân quần thường bên trong, hiện ra gầy gò thân eo cùng vai rộng chân dài. Chung Thần Lạc thu hồi mục ánh sáng, ép ép ngư dân mũ, nghĩ thầm gọi tên tiếng Anh cũng xưng hắn, người châu Á bề ngoài, Châu Âu bộ xương người. Mình nguyên lai là cũng có tên tiếng Anh, David, lớn vệ, Chung lớn vệ, nghĩ được như vậy nhịn không được mỉm cười, lúc trước cùng bằng hữu trò chuyện cái này thời điểm, quả thực hết sức vui mừng, bằng hữu cũng có tên tiếng Anh chữ, peter, Peter park, hắn cười đến co quắp ở trên ghế sa lon, cá heo âm ra bên ngoài bốc lên, bằng hữu tức giận vừa bất đắc dĩ, nói thật buồn cười đi, ta cũng cảm thấy, cho nên vẫn là thành thành thật thật gọi bản danh tốt.

"Rất ao ước, không phải tất cả mọi người giống như hắn nha, vô luận tiếng Anh hán chữ vẫn là tiếng Hàn đều rất êm tai."

Không thể nghĩ tiếp nữa, không phải lại đau đầu hơn. Chung Thần Lạc thở dài, uống xong cuối cùng một miệng trà đứng lên, thất sách, thật mát, hẳn là thịnh vị tăng canh, một tháng trước từ Quỷ Môn quan đi một vòng, hắn trở về điểm xuất phát, một lần nữa thích nóng hầm hập đồ vật, phảng phất dạng này có thể lôi kéo linh hồn của hắn hạ xuống, chìm xuống, hòa tan tất cả hoảng hốt cùng màu xám, thoát ly khô héo tiến vào chân thực.

Hắn ngược lại không cảm thấy mình hiện trong lòng thái có vấn đề gì. Chỉ là hơi nhớ tối hôm qua kia bình ấm áp sữa bò.

Từ tĩnh cương đến Tokyo, năm tiếng đường xe.

Lên xe thời điểm một nửa người đã đến, bao quát jeno, liếc nhìn hắn, lại bị đám a di kéo đến xếp sau ngồi, giờ phút này chính câu này một câu kia, phảng phất hôm qua tái hiện.

Hai người bốn mắt tương đối, Đế Nỗ một mặt bất đắc dĩ. Ai bảo ngươi được hoan nghênh đâu, Chung Thần Lạc xẹp xẹp miệng biểu thị đồng tình, nắm lại nắm đấm tối tối so cái cố lên, chui vào bên cạnh không vị ngồi xuống.

Hắn cảm giác vốn là nhiều, đường xá không thú vị, mơ mơ màng màng thiếp đi, chờ lại mở mắt, thanh tiến độ kéo quá lớn nửa, tĩnh mịch tiểu trấn bị san sát cao lầu thay thế, cơ bản giống nhau thương nghiệp đầu phố trung tâm thương mại, Seoul, Thượng Hải, đều là giống nhau.

Chỉ là chẳng biết lúc nào âm trời, hạ lên mưa nhỏ, giọt nước lướt qua pha lê lưu lại từng dãy ngấn nước, phồn hoa kết thúc nhìn không rõ. Khí áp thấp, vết thương liền bắt đầu đau, ngủ cũng ngủ không được, Chung Thần Lạc thanh tỉnh một chút ngồi thẳng người, tay cách mũ theo vò sau đầu, hải dương tính khí hậu gió mùa không phải nói đùa, Chung nữ sĩ suy nghĩ chu toàn cũng cẩn thận mấy cũng có sơ sót, cũng không biết chuyến này phải gặp mấy lần tội.

Nhanh buổi trưa đến khách sạn, trước làm vào ở cho qua Lý ăn cơm. Quy củ ngày liệu gói phục vụ, Chung Thần Lạc ăn tẻ nhạt vô vị, ngậm đũa đầu lấy ra điện thoại di động tra hôm nay lữ trình an bài, hướng dẫn du lịch chịu bàn thông tri một chút buổi trưa tập hợp thời gian, hắn đem người lặng lẽ lôi đến một bên, nhỏ giọng thương lượng, ta có thể không đi được không, liền ngốc tại khách sạn. . . Yên tâm, sẽ không chạy loạn.

Thiển Thảo tự, thương vòng mua sắm, tự do hoạt động, một là không có thể trúng đồ đơn độc trở về thực đang lãng phí thời gian, hắn không có gì mua muốn, thứ hai lắc lắc thân thể đi gặp thần phật, thần phật chưa hẳn cao hứng. Chung mụ mụ sớm bắt chuyện qua, hướng dẫn du lịch hiểu rõ chút tình huống, nàng do dự do dự, khi lấy được liên tục cam đoan sau lại căn dặn nhiều lần, gật đầu đồng ý.

Cũng là gây khó cho người ta, Chung Thần Lạc vội vàng nói tạ, trở lại chỗ ngồi ngồi xuống. Cúi đầu xuống nhăn lại mặt, che che giấu tại mũ dưới đáy băng gạc dán địa phương, da thịt khổ cùng đau thần kinh không giống, bền bỉ, kim đâm đồng dạng mệt nhọc.

Nhìn sang ngoài cửa sổ, mưa không muốn càng rơi xuống càng lớn mới tốt.

Nhưng mà đến đều đến, thật ngốc khách sạn cũng không đi đâu cả là không thể nào. Ngủ trưa híp mắt nửa giờ đầu, đi tiếp tân muốn một túi nước đá, không biết là băng thoa có tác dụng hay là quen thuộc, cứ việc mưa vẫn rơi, chậm rãi tinh thần tỉnh táo đầu.

Không hướng nơi xa đi, phụ cận dạo chơi vẫn là có thể. Mang tốt mũ cầm lên dù khóa cửa xuống lầu, hắn phương hướng cảm giác, lại chưa quen cuộc sống nơi đây, đứng tại ngã tư đường nhìn bên trái một chút nhìn bên phải một chút, dứt khoát dọc theo đường đi hướng một cái phương hướng đi xuống.

Khách sạn cũng không phải là chỗ phồn hoa trung tâm, nghê hồng giấu tại mưa bụi bên trong, xe ít, người cũng ít, để người nhớ tới thập niên 90 trong phim ảnh một ít tràng cảnh. Nước mưa tí tách tí tách, đánh tại vải dù bên trên, giòn giòn tiếng vang trở nên vững chắc, thính giác bị kéo dài tiết tấu bao khỏa, bỗng nhiên, hô hấp dần dần trở nên dồn dập lên.

Bạch tạp âm. Trong thiên nhiên rộng lớn bạch tạp âm. Trời mưa âm thanh, dòng sông âm thanh, chim gọi, rừng rậm, đống lửa, hắn rất quen thuộc, nguyên lai trong điện thoại di động có toàn bộ ca đơn, trợ giúp thanh tâm giấc ngủ, trong một năm hắn mỗi đêm mỗi đêm nghe.

Sau khi xuất viện, tại mụ mụ mãnh liệt yêu cầu hạ từ công việc, ca đơn cũng liền lại không có mở ra. Vốn muốn nói không từ dùng chức, ta không có áp lực lớn, tâm lý không có vấn đề, chính là quá mệt mỏi mới có thể té xuống, ta làm sao lại tự sát, nhưng là chống lại đỏ bừng sưng con mắt, nguyệt trước vừa nhiễm tóc lại trên chôn tơ bạc, môi hắn khép mở, một chữ cũng nói không nên lời.

Biết thiên mệnh tuổi tác, dựa vào cái gì bởi vì nhi nữ thụ loại khổ này. Rõ ràng không phải áp lực lớn nguyên nhân, vì cái gì nghĩ đến hàng đêm quanh quẩn âm luật hiểu ý hoảng.

Di chứng. Chung Thần Lạc hít sâu mấy hơi, móc ra tai nghe đeo lên, phát ra rất lớn tiếng âm nhạc, lại sờ sờ tim.

Không quan hệ, không nên nhảy nhanh như vậy nha.

Qua hai cái đường đi, tại một hiệu sách tiền trạm ngừng.

Tiểu xảo phòng ở, từ ra phía ngoài bên trong nhìn minh sáng sạch sẽ, từng dãy giá sách sắp xếp chỉnh tề. Cánh tay hơi mệt, thuận tiện cảm thụ cảm giác Nhật Bản văn hóa, hắn đẩy cửa vào, đem dù thu thả tại trong giỏ xách, nương theo lấy hoan nghênh quang lâm hướng nhân viên cửa hàng gật gật đầu, đi vào trong khắp không mục đích nhìn.

Quả nhiên như nghe đồn lời nói, chỉ truyện tranh liền chiếm một nửa khu vực. Hắn đối với mấy cái này không hiểu nhiều, thuần nhìn bức hoạ, ba quấn hai quấn vừa đi vừa nghỉ, xuất ra một bản lật qua, đợi trả về, xuyên thấu qua sách vở khe hở nhìn thấy một cái quen thuộc bóng lưng. Vừa vặn nghiêng người sang, màu đỏ bên ngoài bao, trong suốt gọng kính, đao tước cằm tuyến, tóc mái thuận theo buông thõng.

Chung Thần Lạc chậm rãi đem sách cất kỹ ngồi dậy. Ôm lấy đầu nhìn kỹ một chút, thả nhẹ bước chân, lặng lẽ vòng qua giá sách đến bên cạnh người kia, chụp chụp hắn vai phải, nam hài ngẩng đầu.

Quả nhiên là Đế Nỗ.

"Ngươi làm sao ở chỗ này?"

Lại một cái thoát đoàn mình ở lại, hướng dẫn du lịch không đau đầu muốn chết.

Đế Nỗ có chút kinh ngạc, nháy mắt mấy cái, lung lay sách trong tay, đưa ngón trỏ ra thả tại bên miệng.

Đúng, là tại tiệm sách. Thế là hạ thấp âm lượng, "Làm sao không có đi cùng chơi?"

". . . Bởi vì có một số việc." Hắn cười cười rủ xuống ánh mắt, lật qua một trang, "Ngươi không phải cũng không có đi sao, vì cái gì không đi?"

Đối rống, ta cũng không có đi. Không có cách nào giải thích, còn không có quen đến loại trình độ kia, thế là đứng tại chỗ gãi gãi mặt.

"Không nghĩ tới ngươi sẽ tới chỗ như thế."

"Ừm?"

"Thích xem sách sao?"

Chung Thần Lạc lắc đầu, "Liền tùy tiện tiến đến xem, đang đổ mưa nha. . . Ta thật thích loại này không khí."

Yên tĩnh, nhàn nhã, giống thời tiết sáng sủa buổi chiều, kéo lên màn cửa, một người nằm sấp tại cuối giường chơi điện thoại, trốn vào trong chăn, lại gối lên cánh tay phạm cái buồn ngủ.

Không đúng, còn có một người.

Phòng ngủ chứa hai tầng màn, một mỏng một dày, in tử sắc bong bóng hình dáng trang sức. Hắn quen thuộc đem hai tầng màn đều bế phải cực kỳ chặt chẽ, tránh dương quang nhiễu hắn nghỉ ngơi lúc ánh sáng, nhưng đầu giường người kia tại hắn kéo lên rèm sau lại xốc lên, lưu lại khinh bạc sa tầng, người kia dựa vào gối mềm, tại tỉ mỉ hơi quang bên trong đọc qua quyển sách trong tay, nhẹ nói: Thần Lạc nha, dạng này không được.

So dương quang càng ấm áp.

Chung Thần Lạc trở lại, thấy rõ sách xác bên trên thể chữ đậm, làm thế nào cũng thấy không rõ gọi tên hắn người kia.

Chung Thần Lạc không biết hắn là ai.

"Ngươi làm sao rồi?" Đế Nỗ đưa tay tại trước mắt hắn phất phất.

". . . A, không có việc gì." Chung Thần Lạc từ mảnh da Cát Quang bên trong rút ra, lôi kéo vành nón.

"Ca ngươi có đề cử sao, ta muốn mua một bản."

"Rõ ràng không thích đọc sách?"

"Vật kỷ niệm, tặng người." Hi vọng có thể có cơ hội này.

Đế Nỗ cúi đầu nhìn một chút, "Cái này vốn cũng không sai." Nói đem sách trong tay khép lại, trang bìa biểu hiện ra cho hắn, "Trước kia đọc qua nhiều lần, không nghĩ tới tại cái này nhìn thấy nguyên bản."

Lúc sinh.

Chỉnh tề thiếp vàng thể ấn tại màu vàng nhạt mặt giấy, cùng vừa mới thoáng qua liền mất lại ký ức rõ ràng thể chữ đậm kín kẽ đối cùng một chỗ. Toàn thân huyết dịch yên lặng một cái chớp mắt, lại kịch liệt chảy xiết, mục quang trèo lên đối diện người bình tĩnh tròng mắt đen nhánh, đầu trống không, mờ mịt, có đồ vật gì ẩn ẩn muốn động, muốn nhảy ra lồng ngực, cuối cùng chỉ là phát mấy giây ngốc, liễm hạ ánh mắt chậm rãi đem sách nhận lấy.

Ngón tay cái tại eo che lại lướt qua, phía trên một nhóm chữ nhỏ: Lúc sinh, ta tại hoa phòng thoa chờ ngươi. Là tiếng Nhật, theo lý thuyết không biết, sách cũng chưa có xem, nhưng trong lòng không hiểu nổi lên chua xót ý vị, phảng phất có người chính miệng nói cho hắn qua, nhớ tới, hay là một tháng trước, có người đã từng tại giường bệnh bên cạnh cầm tay của hắn, mê man ở giữa mơ hồ nghe được, hắn nói Thần Lạc nha, ta sẽ chờ ngươi.

Đó không phải là mộng.

Là ai đâu. Là ai đâu?

Ta không nhớ ra được ngươi, ngươi cũng không tới tìm ta à.

Đột nhiên liền lấy lại tâm tình, cảm thấy ủy khuất. Xem ra người ta cũng không có trong truyền thuyết yêu ngươi như vậy, còn muốn lấy cho hắn mua lễ vật gì.

Đem sách không nhẹ không nặng thả lại chỗ cũ, hay là được rồi.

"Không mua rồi?"

"Ừm, hắn không hiểu tiếng Nhật."

Tâm tình giấu không được, đều viết lên mặt. Đế Nỗ mím môi một cái, quay đầu nhìn xem pha lê bích ngoài cửa sổ, mưa rơi so vừa mới nhỏ không ít, ngẫu nhiên một hai cái ngại phiền phức dù đều không đánh, chạy chậm đến trải qua, cái này mới nhìn rõ đường cái đối diện đối diện đầu ngõ, không phải đầu ngõ, là nho nhỏ lão mặt tiền, tiệm mì hai mươi bốn giờ kinh doanh, nhân viên cửa hàng ra đổi một khối sạch sẽ thảm.

Tay vô ý thức có chút nắm chặt. Không nên chờ mong.

Hai người đột nhiên không có lời nói, Chung Thần Lạc nghiêng người cúi đầu, mũi giày hướng phía trước một chút một chút đỉnh giá sách, chờ một lúc đứng vững, thuận con mắt của hắn quang nhìn ra phía ngoài. Kịp phản ứng, không nên, cùng Đế Nỗ quan hệ thế nào, người ta hảo tâm đề cử, làm gì xông người ta vung mặt.

"Bụng có chút đói." Cho nên lẽ ra phải do hắn đánh vỡ xấu hổ.

Trước mặt người quay đầu. Hai người bốn mắt tương đối, hắn nhếch lên miệng lộ ra một cái cười, hướng ngoài cửa sổ nhấc khiêng xuống ba, "Đối diện tiệm mì, mau mau đến xem sao, ta mời khách."

Cũng là thật tâm muốn đi, Nhật Bản mì sợi nổi danh ăn ngon, hắn là mì sợi cuồng nhiệt kẻ yêu thích, không có bằng hữu không biết, lại thêm giữa trưa cơm không hợp khẩu vị, đói là thật đói.

Máy bán hàng tự động chọn món ăn mua khoán, không phải giờ cơm không nhiều muốn, thêm viên rưỡi quen muối trứng luộc. Trang hoàng bố trí là từng bước từng bước ngăn cách độc lập chỗ ngồi, người Nhật Bản chú trọng tư ẩn cảm giác cá nhân không gian, Chung Thần Lạc không quen, điển hình người Trung Quốc tư duy, tụ cùng một chỗ mới ăn được ngon.

Thế là chờ ngồi trên ghế, nhìn bên trái một chút nhìn bên phải một chút, bắt đầu nghiên cứu giữa hai người tấm ngăn. Đế Nỗ đi toilet, thu hồi tấm ngăn liền trông thấy hắn để lên bàn ba lô, dạng này cũng thuận tiện chiếu khán, trở về nghĩ cách lại nói nha.

Xuất ra khăn tay, lau lau ống quần bên trên nước mưa, chuông điện thoại di động vang lên, đỉnh đầu mặt bàn lấy nhất định tần suất đi theo chấn động. Ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía sát vách tâm địa chấn, một thông điện thoại, danh tự đang nháy, rất nhanh lại cúp máy, giao diện trở lại khóa bình phong, năm giây sau dập tắt.

Chung Thần Lạc ánh mắt một mực ở trên màn ảnh cố định. Không phải yêu nhìn trộm người khác tư ẩn, giấy dán tường không tính tư ẩn đi, đơn thuần bị ảnh chụp ý cảnh hấp dẫn, tựa hồ là dùng mơ hồ xử lý, tại trời chiều sắp mẫn diệt tại đường ven biển bãi cát, bay lên sợi tóc dát lên kim hoàng, quần đùi áo thun bị gió biển thổi trống, bắp chân trắng nõn tinh tế, giày xách trong tay, điểm lấy mũi chân, không biết tại nhìn ra xa cái gì.

Một người xa xa bóng lưng chiếu.

"Đang nhìn cái gì." Bước chân từ xa mà đến gần, Đế Nỗ thanh âm tại sau lưng truyền đến.

Chung Thần Lạc hoàn hồn, cúi đầu xuống dùng giấy tiếp tục cọ, "Không có gì, vừa mới có người điện thoại cho ngươi."

Còn tưởng rằng sẽ phát trở về, dù sao cũng là danh bạ bên trong người, nhưng chỉ là cầm lên nhìn thoáng qua, lại thả lại trên bàn, lôi ra cái ghế ngồi xuống.

Chung Thần Lạc vừa vặn đứng dậy. Lại không xuất phát từ bản ý nhìn thấy, màn ảnh chính giấy dán tường, cùng khóa bình phong đồng dạng, cùng là một người, cùng một tấm hình.

Là có bao nhiêu thích a.

Chính đối chỗ ngồi cửa sổ nhỏ mở ra, hiện tại người ít, chế tác tốc độ rất nhanh, khay bên trong chén lớn nóng hổi kiều mạch mặt bị đẩy lên trước mặt. Ngay sau đó bên cạnh cũng tới bữa ăn, hắn bị đồ ăn hương khí hấp dẫn lực chú ý, nồng đậm nước lèo cùng thơm ngào ngạt xoa thiêu màu sắc mê người, nhịn không được mở ra bộ đồ ăn ăn như gió cuốn.

Hắn tự giác ăn cơm rất nhanh, trước kia ăn uống đường thường xuyên mười phút giải quyết chiến đấu, quen thuộc, cũng là công việc thúc, tổng bị bằng hữu nhắc nhở dạ dày muốn xấu. Đế Nỗ so hắn còn trước thời gian để đũa xuống, không biết là không đói hay là không cùng khẩu vị, không có thúc hắn, từ dưới đất kéo ra bao, lấy ra máy ảnh lẳng lặng loay hoay.

Thao tác rất nhuần nhuyễn, nút bấm theo phải nhanh chóng, xem xét chính là lão thủ.

"Thích chụp ảnh sao?" Mì sợi thấy đáy, chịu không được trầm mặc, húp miếng canh quay đầu hỏi.

"Ừm, gần nhất bồi dưỡng thật yêu."

"Trách không được, ảnh chụp đập đến thật đẹp mắt."

Sau khi nói xong hối hận, thuận miệng khen một câu còn để lọt nhân bánh, hắn chỗ nào hẳn là gặp qua Đế Nỗ chụp ảnh thành quả. Thế là tranh thủ thời gian bù, liền vừa mới nhìn thấy điện thoại di động của ngươi giấy dán tường, cảm giác là mình chụp, chụp rất tốt, một chút liền ghi nhớ.

Đế Nỗ cầm máy ảnh tay dừng lại. Mục quang rơi ở trên bàn điện thoại, không biết đang suy nghĩ gì, dắt khóe miệng, "Nhưng thật ra là ta hơn nửa năm trước chụp, khi đó còn không có loại này trang bị, cũng không có gì kỹ xảo, thuần bằng cảm giác liền như thế chiếu."

Chỉ có xông phá hình tượng yêu thương.

Là có bao nhiêu thích a, mới có thể ngay cả bóng lưng đều chụp cẩn thận từng li từng tí, lưu luyến ôn nhu.

Sau đó phụng như trân bảo.

Chung Thần Lạc nhìn xem nét mặt của hắn, nhịn không được cũng đi theo cười, một câu phúc chí tâm linh.

"Là ngươi thích người a?"

Hắn nhìn về phía Chung Thần Lạc, gật gật đầu, cong lên trong mắt lấp lóe một đầu ôn nhu Hà.

"Cũng là người yêu thích ta."

Người yêu của ta.

Chung Thần Lạc cũng có người yêu.

Nhưng cùng người xa lạ không sai biệt lắm, từ khi đụng đầu liền chưa từng gặp mặt, nói chuyện phiếm giao diện một mực yên tĩnh, hắn có tùy thời xóa bỏ ghi chép quen thuộc, đối phương có lẽ lâu không có đổi mới động thái, căn bản không có dấu vết mà tìm kiếm, phảng phất yêu đương chuyện này đều là người khác phán đoán.

Tựa như hiện tại, tại khách sạn ngâm suối nước nóng trở về phòng, một hơi trút xuống một bình sữa bò, lỏng loẹt dục bào mang thư thư phục phục hướng giường trên lưng khẽ nghiêng, chính là muốn cùng người tâm sự thời điểm, nâng điện thoại di động lật danh bạ, hay là cho Chung nữ sĩ đẩy tới video trò chuyện.

Không tính lùi lại mà cầu việc khác. Bạn trai là người yêu, mụ mụ cũng là người hắn yêu.

"Đang làm gì."

"Tiểu tử thúi còn biết điện thoại tới nha. . ."

Màn hình khung ở một bộ phận phòng khách ghế sô pha trên tường bộ kia rừng rậm bức tranh làm bối cảnh, màu vàng ấm đèn treo ánh sáng, một đôi lời phim truyền hình đối bạch xen lẫn truyền tới.

Không biết là tia sáng nguyên nhân hay là mới nhuộm đen tóc, xem ra rất có tinh thần, nhìn chăm chú ánh mắt của hắn vẫn như cũ lo lắng, nhưng không có trước đó như vậy ưu sầu. Chung Thần Lạc trong lòng nhẹ nhõm chút, con cháu tự có con cháu phúc lời này không giả, mặc dù có chút bất cận nhân tình, thế nhưng là đường đều là mình đi, mỗi người có mỗi người tiền đồ, sinh, nuôi, yêu, đều không phải một người chấp nhất một người khác lý do. Động lòng người sao có thể là lý tính người đâu, đáng thương lòng cha mẹ trong thiên hạ, lo lắng luôn luôn không có sai, ném không ra máu mủ tình thâm thân tình cũng là không có sai, cho nên dù cho cũng không xuất phát từ bản ý, nếu như lữ hành thật có thể đổi nàng giải sầu, hắn cam tâm tình nguyện đi cái này một lần.

Hắn cũng không phải lý tính người, bởi vậy trốn không thoát lưới khó phân liên hệ. Vậy liền không trốn, tuyệt thế mà độc lập không có ý nghĩa, vũ hóa mà thành tiên càng không phải là theo đuổi của hắn.

Đã từng còn cố chấp tại chỗ làm việc bên trên nghiêm hợp hợp quy tắc, không tiếc thiêu đốt mất tất cả tinh thần cùng thể lực. Hắn hiện tại không có truy cầu.

Khỏe mạnh, trôi chảy, so hết thảy đều trọng yếu.

"Hôm nay tại Tokyo?"

"Ừm, không có gì đặc biệt, thành phố lớn đều không khác mấy. . . Chủ yếu chính là dạo phố, nếm nếm đặc sắc mì sợi, nhìn xem cảnh đường phố, cũng không tệ lắm."

Thẳng đến trời tối mới về khách sạn, cũng thật sự là mệt mỏi, không đầy một lát liền cọ lấy nằm xuống co lại thành một đoàn, xoay người đầu gối vào tay cánh tay. Nửa thật nửa giả đông một câu tây một câu, nghĩ đến cái gì trò chuyện cái gì, nói Nhật Bản cửa hàng giá rẻ là thật tiện lợi bán cái gì đều có, nói hắn tại lữ hành trong đội ngũ giao bạn mới; mụ mụ nói tới muộn cơm ăn khoai tây hầm gà, buổi sáng dọn dẹp phòng ở đúng lúc lật ra tấm kia thích nhất phim đĩa, hiện tại chính ôn lại.

Trách không được nghe đối thoại quen tai. Truyền bá cao minh có mấy chục lần, phổ thông đơn điệu tình yêu cố sự, thậm chí kết cục cũng không viên mãn, nam nữ chủ gặp nhau yêu đương vô hạn mỹ hảo, từ cao trung ngây ngô ngây thơ đến nhận việc trên trận 9 giờ tới 5 giờ về, mười mấy năm thời gian từng bước một đi tới, vốn cho rằng tiếp xuống chính là bước vào hôn nhân thường thường vững vàng vượt qua quãng đời còn lại, lại tại một cái phải nói tròn năm vui vẻ thời gian vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị đến cuối cùng.

Là không yêu sao, không phải.

Là bị trà gạo dầu muối đánh bại sao, không hoàn toàn là.

"Ngươi còn nhỏ, không hiểu." Tại Chung Thần Lạc ngáp một cái lại một lần nữa chất vấn phim nhựa nhưng nhìn độ thời điểm, Chung mụ mụ lắc đầu, đưa di động dựng thẳng để lên bàn, ánh mắt trôi hướng màn hình, "Hiện thực chính là như vậy, cũng không chỉ là những này sẽ để cho người đối lẫn nhau thất vọng."

Gian phòng nhiệt độ có chút thấp, đưa tay hướng tủ đầu giường sờ điều khiển từ xa, thuận miệng đáp, "Thật đúng là khó lòng phòng bị, này làm sao phát hiện."

Tại loại sự tình này đi đâu sợ có bình thường một nửa khai khiếu đâu, Chung mụ mụ thở dài. Tình cảm là phức tạp nhất liên hệ, loại này kết nối là cứng cỏi cũng là yếu ớt, nhất là tình yêu, nó không dựa vào bất kỳ điều kiện gì sinh ra, bởi vậy cũng nhất lại bởi vì hoặc thực chất hoặc hư vô nguyên nhân hầu như không còn. Tiếp nhận áp lực là chuyện hai người, nhưng có nhiều thứ mọc rễ nảy mầm chính là một người tai hoạ ngầm, không nói không có nghĩa là không còn tại, một người khác có nghĩa vụ sớm phát giác.

Nhìn kỹ, dụng tâm nghĩ, liền có thể phát hiện.

"Hắn còn chưa đủ cố gắng."

Điều hoà không khí phát ra giọt một tiếng tiếp nhận chỉ lệnh, Chung Thần Lạc thân thể đứng im một cái chớp mắt, một lần nữa đem điều khiển từ xa trả về, nằm xong, chăn mền dựng ở trên người. Nghe ra dây cung bên ngoài âm, không có thứ gì là dễ như trở bàn tay, tự cho là an nhàn hoà giải, trên thực tế đã bắt đầu mất đi.

Án binh bất động cũng là sai lầm, thời gian không chịu nổi làm hao mòn.

Mụ mụ đang trách hắn.

Nhưng là sao có thể trách hắn đâu, hắn không nghĩ mau mau tìm về ký ức à. Nghĩ không ra liền là nghĩ không ra, hắn có thể làm sao đâu, mụ mụ nói sai, rõ ràng tại tiếp nhận không biết lúc nào liền lại đột nhiên phun lên thất lạc cùng ủy khuất người là mình, cái kia có thể quan sát dấu vết để lại, người kia thậm chí chưa từng xuất hiện một lần.

Hắn vì cái gì không liên hệ ta, vì cái gì để ta chờ lâu như vậy.

Hắn cũng không tới bên cạnh ta.

Nhưng mà cũng chỉ là tối hít một hơi, bờ môi nhếch lên tự nhiên đường cong tiếp vào kế tiếp chủ đề. Ngược lại là có chút hiếu kì, cũng có chút không phục, một cái bình thường phim tình cảm có thể nói ra như thế huyền chi lại huyền đồ vật, tả hữu vạch hoán đổi phần mềm, tại trên website lục soát phim danh tự. Dù sao lão phiến tử, bình luận điện ảnh phân tích hay là có rất nhiều, hắn tiện tay ấn mở một cái, hướng xuống xoát, một câu bình luận tiến vào ánh mắt.

"Đột nhiên có chút lòng chua xót. Hắn có thể cảm giác nàng là yêu hắn, nhưng cùng lúc đó, nàng cũng thật không nghĩ đi cùng với hắn."

Bằng hữu nói với hắn, hắn thật thật yêu ngươi.

Bỗng nhiên liền sinh ra cảm đồng thân thụ cấp bách vội vàng cảm giác, đồng hồ cát bên trong cát mịn tại hắn nhìn không thấy địa phương không có một khắc đình chỉ qua rơi xuống, không còn tại phần thắng tràn đầy miễn tử kim bài, chăm chú chộp trong tay đồ vật vẫn như cũ tại, nhưng người sẽ rời đi.

Vì sao lại dạng này.

Rõ ràng yêu nhau không phải sao.

Hắn. . . Đã rời đi sao?

Nói chuyện dần dần có chút không yên lòng. Chung mụ mụ cho là hắn buồn ngủ, lại căn dặn vài câu cúp điện thoại, trên thực tế là vấn đề quá nhiều, đầu óc giống nhét một đoàn tảo biển, ướt sũng, đi tắm thất lúc không có xát quá làm, nước đọng lưu tại trên gối đầu, tóc cũng ướt sũng.

Trong lòng cũng ướt sũng.

Hắn nghĩ mãi mà không rõ.

04

Kết quả cứ như vậy trằn trọc lấy thiếp đi, trời mịt mờ sáng bị chuông điện thoại bừng tỉnh, lữ hành đội đánh thức phục vụ, từ hôm nay thật sớm, đi Nara nhìn hươu.

Mắt nhìn thời gian chưa tới bảy giờ, mê mẩn trừng trừng đánh răng thu thập hành lý. May mắn có tối hôm qua dư thừa bánh mì, không đến mức đói bụng, đợi đến xe buýt thả trên cái rương xe, hắn là đầu một cái.

Túi sách hái xuống để dưới đất, nghĩ nghĩ, lại cầm lên đến đặt tại sát vách.

Đế Nỗ quả nhiên lại là cái cuối cùng bên trên xe. Đếm ngược một loạt ở giữa vị trí gần thành hắn chuyên tòa, đám a di đã coi hắn là thành con nuôi đối đãi, trong ngôn ngữ tất cả đều là yêu thích tán thành, đã sớm lưu tốt, phất tay chào hỏi hắn quá khứ. Đế Nỗ sờ sờ cái mũi, mắt thấy không chịu nổi thịnh tình lại đi đầm rồng hang hổ đi, Chung Thần Lạc cọ một chút đứng lên ngăn lại, xông đằng sau thử lấy răng cười cười, ngoài miệng nói "Hôm qua đáp ứng ta cũng không thể nuốt lời", đưa tay dắt lấy cánh tay của hắn tiến đến theo tại chỗ ngồi ngồi tốt.

Đế Nỗ rất phối hợp, không có mất bao công sức, giống như thật. Có a di rất tiếc nuối, "Tiểu hỏa tử không đến ngồi rồi?" Đế Nỗ quay đầu lại khom người, lại quay lại đến, cong mắt xông Chung Thần Lạc cười. Chung Thần Lạc khoát khoát tay, biết hắn thầm nghĩ tạ, đừng thanh âm lớn lại lộ tẩy, lại nói tiện tay mà thôi mà thôi, quá khách khí không có ý nghĩa.

Hai người đều không phải nhiều lời tính cách, Chung Thần Lạc ngồi trong chốc lát, đeo ống nghe lên, còn không khốn, khuỷu tay chi tại cửa sổ lăng bên trên nâng cằm lên nhìn về phía ngoài cửa sổ.

Lại nghĩ tới đêm qua cùng mụ mụ đối thoại. Qua một đêm, vội vàng cảm giác không còn, có một tầng đồ vật được ở phía trên, cách xuất khoảng cách, thế là có thể tĩnh hạ tâm.

Không phải tĩnh hạ tâm suy nghĩ vấn đề, mà là tĩnh hạ tâm đối mặt vấn đề.

Không rõ vẫn như cũ là không rõ, không có có thần tiên ở trong mơ chỉ giáo. Thậm chí, tối hôm qua một ít chi tiết đều nhớ không rõ, chỉ có thể hồi ức lên nhất thứ then chốt, thất vọng, dụng tâm, cố gắng, rời đi, nhưng hắn cũng không nóng nảy, hắn có thể từ từ suy nghĩ, hắn còn không có hoàn toàn khôi phục khỏe mạnh, cần cùng mình trạng thái này hoà giải.

Tiếp nhận nó, không chịu nhận viên mãn, tiếp nhận tan nát cõi lòng tiếc nuối.

Không có khảm qua không được.

Có người chọc chọc cánh tay của hắn, jeno dùng tay chỉ ngoài cửa sổ.

Mới phát hiện cái cằm chống đỡ lấy cánh tay, lại ngủ, nhà cao tầng sớm bị núi xanh cây xanh thủ tiêu. Còn lưu nước bọt, cũng không biết jeno nhìn không nhìn thấy, có chút mất mặt, trộm đạo lật ra một tờ giấy xát cánh tay, đường chậm rãi thành đường núi, quanh co khúc khuỷu tiến vào thần hươu tâm phúc, hướng dẫn du lịch lúc này mở ra phát thanh nói chú ý hạng mục, Chung Thần Lạc lấy xuống một cái tai, ánh mắt hay là nhìn ra phía ngoài, coi thường thấp nhà dân sau cơn mưa ngói xanh như mới, nhìn một hai con hươu sao tại rừng cây ẩn hiện, có không sợ người, liền cuộn tròn tại con đường bên cạnh nghỉ ngơi, trông thấy xe tới, ngồi dậy không e dè cùng người trong xe đối mặt.

Ánh mắt như vậy thanh tịnh.

Chung Thần Lạc vĩnh viễn thích thiên nhiên. Bao quát bên trong to to nhỏ nhỏ sinh linh, luôn cảm thấy bọn chúng biết hết thảy đáp án.

Hành trình trốn qua ô Vân bao phủ, mặt trời mọc.

Xe buýt tại bãi đỗ xe ngừng tốt, du khách thu thập xong đồ vật lần lượt xuống xe, ba giờ sau tập hợp.

Chung Thần Lạc sờ sờ mũ sờ sờ bao, trước đối cùng mình đối mặt con kia hươu dừng lại mãnh chiếu, còn thật không dám tới gần, lại sinh lòng thích, thật vất vả nhìn ống kính hài lòng, thăm dò điện thoại di động tốt đi cổng cửa hàng mua hươu bánh.

Nghe nói bên trong cũng có bán, thế là mua trước một bao cầm ở trong tay, kết quả tiến công viên liền bị hươu bầy bao vây. Nhiệt tình như vậy sao, hắn có chút mắt trợn tròn, hay là đói, luống cuống tay chân xé đóng gói, không đợi bánh bích quy đưa ra đi mấy cái đầu hươu trực tiếp đưa qua đến, lại sợ bị cắn tay, khẽ run rẩy rơi trên mặt đất, nháy mắt cả bao bị tranh đoạt điêu đi.

Chung Thần Lạc đứng tại chỗ, nhìn qua tán đi kẻ đầu têu nhóm còn không có trở lại mùi vị tới. Đằng sau có người cười phải thật vui vẻ, quay đầu nhìn là jeno, Chung Thần Lạc nghĩ thầm ta cứu ngươi tại thủy hỏa ngươi còn cười ta, buồn cười ngài chậm rãi cười, miệng bên trong lẩm bẩm trở về lại mua, jeno đem trong tay túi kia đưa cho hắn.

"Hướng dẫn du lịch nói lời toàn không có nghe đi. Bị vây lên liền hoảng hốt, không muốn gọi ngay bây giờ mở, đi vào tại hươu thiếu địa phương uy, tay muốn nâng cao chút."

Nói xong đi ở phía trước, nhìn xem rất có kinh nghiệm dáng vẻ, Chung Thần Lạc cũng liền bớt việc mà, đi theo hắn đi dạo, quả nhiên, thoát đi đám người trước tiên đem bánh cầm ở trong tay, nhấc lên tay từ trên hướng xuống cho ăn lạc đàn hươu, thể nghiệm hiệu quả lên cao không chỉ một cấp bậc mà thôi.

Đế Nỗ không chỉ có là tốt hướng dẫn du lịch hay là tốt nhiếp ảnh gia, trên đường đi không ít cho hắn chụp ảnh. Ngay từ đầu còn cách khoảng cách, chậm rãi cũng liền gan lớn, dám sờ đầu một cái, sờ sờ phía sau lưng, thậm chí cầm bánh bích quy nâng cao trêu chọc, luôn bị chụp rất không có ý tứ, hắn nói cũng cho jeno chụp hai tấm, jeno cười khoát khoát tay.

"Không phải sợ ta quẳng ngươi máy ảnh đi."

"Không có, ta không yêu chụp ảnh."

Dài đẹp trai như vậy, có chút phung phí của trời. Cũng thật không phải là sợ hắn quẳng máy ảnh, chào hỏi không có đánh liền đeo lên cổ, vừa mới cho ăn một con hùng hươu bị liếm đầy tay, nhìn thấy phòng vệ sinh tiêu Chí đi thanh tẩy.

Chung Thần Lạc đứng tại chỗ, tới gần giữa trưa, liệt nhật vào đầu, phụ cận dưới bóng cây đều đứng đầy người. Cũng là sợ jeno tìm không thấy, thế là không nhúc nhích địa phương, trong tay cầm thứ năm bao hươu bánh, cẩn thận cuốn lại bỏ vào trong túi, từ túi sách túi xuất ra khăn tay, tháo cái nón xuống xát mồ hôi trên trán.

Đội mũ nóng, tóc bị mồ hôi thấm ướt. Sờ sờ băng gạc, đợi chút nữa tìm một chỗ thay cái mới tốt, thừa dịp người không có trở về, đem ngư dân mũ chồng bên trên làm cây quạt phiến. Lên một chút hơi nhỏ gió, cách đó không xa bầy hươu xuất hiện tới gần gây nên nhát gan du khách kinh hô, hắn thuận thanh âm trông đi qua, mấy giây sau quay đầu lại.

Vừa vặn trông thấy jeno đi tới.

Lại chống ra mũ đeo lên, máy ảnh lấy xuống.

"Làm sao không tìm cái râm mát địa phương?"

"Quá nhiều người. . ."

"Nóng sao?"

Chung Thần Lạc trong tay nắm chặt ướt đẫm viên giấy, gật gật đầu, có chút.

Đế Nỗ tiếp nhận máy ảnh không hề động, nhìn xem hắn thở dài."Kỳ thật ngươi có thể tùy tiện một điểm. Rõ ràng nóng không được, mũ hái một hồi cũng là có thể."

Thế nhưng là ta trên đầu bị thương, sợ hù đến ngươi.

"Hôm qua liền thấy, trên xe, trên đầu ngươi băng gạc." Đế Nỗ cúi đầu xuống, dây lưng phủ lên cái cổ, không nhìn thấy biểu lộ.

Ngừng dừng một chút, lại cực nhanh nói một lần, "Ta không có có cái gọi là, lấy xuống đi, bị cảm nắng liền không tốt."

Chung Thần Lạc không phải nhăn nhó người. Chụp mũ là sợ người lắm mồm hỏi lung tung này kia, cũng không muốn bị người ném lấy kỳ quái mục ánh sáng, jeno đều biết, không nói gì, tự nhiên là không tiếp tục ẩn giấu, thoải mái nhấc xuống mũ mấy lần nhét vào trong bọc.

Xác thực mát mẻ nhiều.

Nên tìm một chỗ ăn cơm, thiện tâm tiểu hỏa nhi bị một thông điện thoại gọi đi. Kim a di liên hệ hắn, nóng nảy không được, túi tiền mất đi, bên trong có lần này mang tới toàn bộ tiền mặt, vô luận như thế nào cũng phải cùng phục vụ đứng câu thông câu thông. Một người liền đơn giản, tùy tiện mua cái sandwich làm nóng đỡ đói, từ cửa hàng ra nhiều đi đi, tìm người thiếu đình nghỉ mát đi vào ngồi xuống, tay trái toát một ngụm chen vào ống hút băng sữa bò, rất thỏa mãn.

Hai người có hai người tốt, một người có một người tốt.

Hồi lâu không có dạng này hài lòng, tận mắt nhìn sơn sơn thủy thủy. Tự nhiên không khí, tự nhiên mùi thơm ngát, nhiều trân quý, cả ngày chỗ tại không gian thu hẹp, nhưng thật ra là ngay cả suy nghĩ đều mở rộng không ra, thế là cảm thấy Muse ở tại lầu nhỏ bên trong, hắn nên ở đang làm việc trong phòng.

Sau đó bị mình tự tay bị mất từng lời thề son sắt nghĩ phải vì thế mà hiến thân hết thảy.

Hiện tại mới phẩm xuất sinh sống tốt, thiên nhiên tốt bao nhiêu, khiến người an ủi, khiến người bình tĩnh, trấn an tất cả hồi ức bệnh trạng, ngay cả gió nhẹ đều như vậy quan tâm, nó lặng lẽ nói, nếu như hắn không yêu ngươi, liền để hắn theo gió mà đi.

Hắn phải học được cùng mình hết thảy khả năng hoà giải.

Lông mềm như nhung cái đầu nhỏ ủi mu bàn tay của hắn, một con nai con bên trên cái đình, tựa hồ trông mà thèm trong tay hắn buổi trưa cơm, gặp hắn nhấc thẳng cánh tay, ướt át con mắt cùng hắn đối mặt. Không phải không nỡ sandwich cho nó, bánh mì cứng rắn sợ không tiêu hóa, hay là móc ra thừa nửa dưới hươu bánh, nó rất ngoan, không có đoạt liền chạy, cúi đầu từng miếng từng miếng một mà ăn, ăn xong liền lại cho một khối.

Chung Thần Lạc sờ sờ đầu của nó, đến khối thứ bốn thời điểm không ăn, ngậm lên miệng hạ cái đình, lại không đi, đứng tại bậc thang nhìn xuống lấy hắn. Có ý tứ gì, đến cùng là đói hay là không đói, nai con chạy về phía trước mấy bước, lại trở về đến, tiếp tục xem hắn.

Không ngừng tả hữu quay đầu, miệng bên trong bánh bích quy đều nhanh rơi.

Minh bạch, là muốn hắn cùng đi theo. Sợ không phải còn có nó đồng bạn hắn đói bụng đi, Chung Thần Lạc đứng lên, nghĩ thầm đi thế nhưng là đi, bánh bích quy cũng liền ba khối, đến lúc đó đừng đá ta, đeo bên trên bao xuống thang, nai con hài lòng, vui vẻ mà đi lên phía trước khi người dẫn đường, đi mấy mét còn chờ chờ hắn, kết quả càng chạy càng heo hút, càng chạy cây càng nhiều.

Đều đến không có nhân công trải trên đường nhỏ đến. Chung Thần Lạc không đi, dứt khoát đem trong tay cái túi một đưa, ngươi mang đi là được thôi, ta liền không tự mình đi, kết quả người không muốn, vây quanh sau lưng ủi lấy eo của hắn đẩy hắn hướng về phía trước.

Ngươi không đi không được.

Không có cách, đại trượng phu co được dãn được, mở ra chân hay là đi. May mà vẫn còn công viên phạm vi bên trong, cỏ cây định kỳ có người sửa chữa, giữa trưa mặt trời chính đủ, mặc dù không có người, cũng không có âm trầm cảm giác.

Nó rốt cục tại một chỗ sườn đất bên trên dừng lại bất động. Chung Thần Lạc đi tới gần, nhìn xuống, không có gì đặc biệt, dưới đáy chính là khắp nơi có thể thấy được cây cỏ, cách mình ước chừng hai ba tầng lầu cao, trước mắt là trực tiếp cắt đứt, tiếp tục như thế đoán chừng quẳng quá sức, không đến đường nhẹ nhàng, làm sao tới làm sao về đi là được rồi.

Nghĩ được như vậy vừa quay đầu, nai con chính nhìn hắn, lỗ tai giật giật, sau đó nhanh chân chạy. Lúc này không chờ hắn, tam hạ lưỡng hạ không thấy tăm hơi, Chung Thần Lạc không hiểu thấu, đi như thế nửa ngày cũng mệt mỏi, ngồi xổm xuống nghỉ một lát, nói lấy điện thoại di động ra điều tra thêm, điện thoại không có tín hiệu, lại thu lại gãi gãi mặt, vừa muốn đứng lên, đột nhiên nhớ tới trên xe bus hướng dẫn du lịch lốp bốp đọc thuộc làu làu từ.

". . . Sáng tạo Kiện ngày xuân đền thờ, hươu đảo thần tiên cưỡi lộc mà tới. . ."

Hươu là sứ giả của thần.

Hay là nghe vào một đôi lời. Thế là ngẩn ra một chút, lại thần sứ quỷ sai đi tới sườn đất biên giới ngồi xổm xuống, cúi đầu nhìn xuống.

Nghiêm túc nhìn, tỉ mỉ nhìn.

Một lát sau, phảng phất thật trông thấy cái gì đồng dạng, thân thể dần dần hướng phía trước nghiêng, cánh tay phải vươn ra.

Đế Nỗ đứng cách Chung Thần Lạc mười mét vị trí, trái tim một nháy mắt đột nhiên ngừng. Một cái tay gắt gao nắm lấy hắn khí quản, tay chân lạnh buốt, huyết dịch đều lặng im, vô ý thức nắm lại nắm đấm sinh ra đau đớn mới tránh thoát sợ hãi xây lên giam cầm, co cẳng chạy tới, ôm chặt lấy eo của hắn kéo về phía sau.

Dùng sức quá mạnh mất đi cân bằng, hai người đều rơi trên mặt đất, trên thân lăn một vòng thổ. Chung Thần Lạc nháy mắt mấy cái, có chút mộng, không biết chỗ Vân nhìn về phía Lý jeno, đã thấy jeno thở phì phò, nồng đậm lông mi rung động kịch liệt, biểu lộ cũng ngơ ngác, hai người một nháy mắt đối mặt, trong ánh mắt là hắn xem không hiểu khổ sở cùng bi thương.

Chung Thần Lạc tâm tượng bị hung hăng bấm một cái. Hắn rủ xuống mắt, đứng lên, đưa tay nghĩ kéo một thanh jeno, hắn lại mãnh mà cúi thấp đầu, thế là lại chậm rãi nắm tay rút về, chụp chụp quần trên quần áo thổ.

Chung Thần Lạc nói một tháng trước vừa tại trong bệnh viện tỉnh lại lúc lặp lại vô số lần.

"Ngươi hiểu lầm, ta không muốn nhảy đi xuống."

"Thật, ta không có lừa ngươi, ta. . ." Ngón tay hắn chụp lấy li quần, trù trừ, hay là ngồi xuống, cũng không nghĩ quần bẩn không bẩn, một cái tay vòng quanh đầu gối, jeno y nguyên cúi đầu, hắn không dám cách quá gần, ở giữa cách nửa mét.

Hít sâu một hơi.

". . . Chỉ là nghĩ đến, chính là khoảng cách cao như vậy. Trên đầu cái này tổn thương, té xuống thời điểm, chính là khoảng cách cao như vậy."

Nửa năm trước công ty tổ chức kiểm tra sức khoẻ, mới thêm tâm lý khảo thí một hạng, trở lại báo cáo biểu hiện song hướng tình cảm chướng ngại, trọng độ lo nghĩ bên trong độ nóng nảy, tổ trưởng trong đêm gọi điện thoại tìm hắn tâm sự. Hắn lơ đễnh, người hiện đại ai còn không có một chút tâm lý không khỏe mạnh, không có vấn đề gì lớn, ngươi nhìn ta mỗi ngày không phải rất bình thường sao, nên ăn một chút nên uống một chút, có thể viết có thể nhảy có thể nói có thể cười.

Trừ ép buộc chứng, cuồng công việc, đem văn phòng đương gia cả ngày cả ngày không quay về. Bằng hữu người nhà lo lắng không được, nhưng đầu nhập công việc có lỗi gì đâu, lãnh đạo cũng không nói lên được, tìm không ra mao bệnh, ai không thích chăm chỉ nhân viên. Thẳng đến có một ngày chịu mấy cái lớn đêm làm bày ra, mở xong thảo luận hội đến tầng lầu cuối cùng không có xây xong nhỏ ban công hóng hóng gió, mệt mỏi, ngồi xổm xuống, vô ý thức hướng xuống mặt nhìn, đột nhiên cảm thấy dưới mắt hết thảy đều cách hắn như vậy gần.

"Rất cảm giác kỳ quái, biết mình tại hai ba lâu chỗ ngoặt, nhưng là mặt đất lại gần trong gang tấc, càng xem càng gần. . . Phảng phất tại triệu ta xuống dưới đồng dạng. Ta liền nghĩ làm sao có thể chứ, đưa tay đi đủ, quả nhiên đủ không đến. Nhưng ta vò mắt, chớp mắt, nó đang ở trước mắt, khẳng định còn kém một chút xíu, dùng sức, lại dùng dùng sức, lại thấp một chút, sau đó liền. . ."

Thân thể mất cân bằng, từ trên bàn cắm xuống đi, đầu dập đầu trên đất, bất tỉnh năm ngày, khe hở mười mấy châm.

Hắn xuất hiện ảo giác nghe nhầm.

". . . Ta lúc này mới ý thức được mình khả năng thật xuất hiện vấn đề, mụ mụ để ta từ công việc, ta cũng từ, ở nhà nghỉ ngơi. . . Hiện tại cái gì đều rất tốt, vừa mới ngồi xổm ở nơi đó thử một chút, cũng không có có cảm giác khác thường."

Mới không phải cái gì Muse nữ thần. Kia là Hải yêu Siren, đem hắn đưa lên lầu các, còn đem đem hắn đưa vào phần mộ.

Hắn nói đứt quãng, Đế Nỗ một mực trầm mặc, lúc này đột nhiên đánh gãy hắn, mới mở miệng thanh âm phát câm.

"Hiện tại cái gì đều rất tốt rồi? Vừa mới chỉ là vì thử một lần?"

Không hoàn toàn là, trừ mất đi bộ phận ký ức, còn không có khôi phục. Nhưng cùng Đế Nỗ không thể nói cái này, hắn cho là hắn chỉ là bị hù dọa, lựa chọn tính nhảy qua cái trước, "Ừm. . . Lại làm qua khảo thí, đều là cường độ thấp. Không có ý tứ hù đến ngươi, hiện tại thật không có việc gì."

Lại là trầm mặc.

Chung Thần Lạc không biết nên làm sao bây giờ, không biết vì cái gì cái phản ứng này, vừa muốn lần nữa xin lỗi, jeno thở ra một hơi, đứng lên.

Liếc hắn một cái, "Chúng ta đi thôi."

Là Chung Thần Lạc xem không hiểu cảm xúc.

Là đang tức giận đi, hắn đi theo đằng sau nhắm mắt theo đuôi, nghĩ nửa ngày đạt được cái kết luận này.

Nhưng vì cái gì sinh khí đâu.

Vừa mới cái nhìn kia, mình không nhìn lầm.

Vành mắt hắn đỏ.

05

Lý Đế Nỗ cúi đầu đi được nhanh chóng.

Không thể nói mình là tâm tình gì, sinh khí, không thể làm gì, đau lòng, còn có to lớn không cách nào sơ giải khổ sở.

Thật sự có chút mệt mỏi. Gặp khó, từ biết Thần Lạc nằm viện chạy như bay đến phòng bệnh bắt đầu gặp khó, gặp ngay phải Chung mụ mụ cùng y sĩ trưởng đàm luận bệnh tình, Thần Lạc lại ngủ mất, xuyên thấu qua trên cửa pha lê chỉ thấy một phần nhỏ mơ mơ hồ hồ tái nhợt bên mặt, hai người nhìn thấy hắn gián đoạn đối thoại, Chung mụ mụ con mắt vằn vện tia máu, cầm tay của hắn không nói chuyện, nước mắt chảy ra tới.

Lạc Lạc từ trên lầu nhảy xuống. . .

Buổi sáng tỉnh, chỉ lấy màn hình điện thoại di động, hỏi chụp ảnh chung bên trên người là ai. . .

Não bộ bị thương, ký ức khu vực xuất hiện hỗn loạn. Về sau trải qua kiểm tra, cái khác đều bình thường, hắn nhớ phải mẹ của mình, nhớ kỹ ca ca, nhớ kỹ hảo bằng hữu Phác Chí Thành, nhớ kỹ thần tượng là Stephen trong kho.

Duy chỉ có không nhớ rõ Lý Đế Nỗ.

Tâm bởi vì tính chứng mất trí nhớ. Chỉ là tạm thời mất trí nhớ, sợ làm áp lực bệnh tâm lý nhiều lần, bác sĩ đề nghị không cưỡng ép gọi lên, thời cơ tốt nhất đến tự hành khôi phục.

Cái gì là thời cơ.

Nơi nào là thời cơ.

Chung Thần Lạc vừa mới nói với hắn, đã khôi phục tốt, mọi chuyện đều tốt.

Cho nên chỉ có hắn không tốt. Chỉ có hắn khổ sở, chỉ có hắn ngủ không được, chỉ có hắn thật vất vả tại Chung mụ mụ du lịch kế hoạch hạ nhìn thấy Chung Thần Lạc, mang thấp thỏm tâm, lại nghĩ tiếp cận lại không dám tùy tiện, chỉ có thể ánh mắt tùy ý, tại đối phương nhìn không thấy địa phương dính lên mang theo chụp đèn tròn vo cái ót, nắm bắt thìa thịt thịt ngón tay thon dài, duỗi người lộ ra Bảo Bảo bụng, rõ ràng là thích nhất người, người thân cận nhất, tại trong ngực hắn giống mèo con đồng dạng nhu thuận đáng yêu người, hắn không quan hệ, hắn nói với mình, lại một lần cũng không quan hệ, Lạc Lạc khẳng định cũng rất mê mang, cũng đang cố gắng, nhiều sáng tạo chung đụng cơ hội, sẽ từ từ nhớ tới.

Mong đợi khí cầu bị không chút lưu tình đâm thủng.

Hắn quá mong muốn đơn phương.

Có đôi khi cũng sẽ nghĩ, vì cái gì Thần Lạc ai cũng chưa quên, vẻn vẹn quên hắn đâu. Là đối hắn trừng phạt sao, đối với Lạc Lạc dị thường không có để ở trong lòng, hơi vểnh miệng liền dung túng hắn đối thân thể của mình tinh thần bức bách tàn phá, nhưng tội không đến tận đây đi, hắn cũng lôi kéo hắn du lịch, đi rừng rậm, đi bờ biển, đi bãi cát, nhìn trời chiều, nhìn mây khói thành mưa.

Mờ nhạt cắt hình, dài dằng dặc rừng kính.

Rừng kính cuối cùng cũng có cuối cùng.

Hắn yêu Chung Thần Lạc, không có nghĩa là sẽ không thất vọng.

Không cách nào quyết định đồ vật giống như gió, hắn bắt không được, cũng chỉ có thể bay đi. Nhưng hắn còn không muốn, hắn nói với mình, tan theo gió không nên là những thứ này.

Rừng rậm lá cây tại Phong Thần vuốt ve hạ vang sào sạt, núi xanh phát ra màu xanh biếc ôn nhu.

Cầm trong tay hắn vẽ ngựa, đứng tại một loạt treo đầy cầu nguyện bài dưới giá gỗ. Trên đường đi nghĩ đông nghĩ tây, hốt hoảng lao tới kế tiếp cảnh điểm, bốn năm giờ thanh thủy chùa, âm Vũ Sơn sườn núi thảm cỏ xanh xanh um, cung điện cổ kính hùng vĩ uy nghiêm. Nhưng hắn vô tâm quan sát Phật bầy nặng tháp, chỉ là cùng tại phía sau cùng, khắp không mục đích tại đại đạo hai bên tấm ván gỗ trên đường đi, hướng dẫn du lịch mang theo đại bộ đội bên trên sân khấu cũng không phát giác, lơ đãng nghiêng đầu, nhìn thấy đầu gỗ nhà trệt bên trong bán vẽ ngựa cửa sổ.

Dừng bước. Thần sứ quỷ sai đến gần, mua một khối. Tại ghế ngồi tròn ngồi xuống, nghĩ nửa ngày đặt bút, nhân viên công tác chỉ cho hắn phương hướng, đi tới giá đỡ trước, một trận gió thổi tới, vạt áo phiêu bày, tấm bảng gỗ va chạm.

Bốc lên dây đỏ, vây quanh cái đinh quấn vài vòng, kéo căng, một mực hệ tại hàng thứ ba nhất dựa vào phải vị trí. Sau đó nhìn xem, đưa thay sờ sờ, lại nhìn xem, quay đầu, rời đi.

Tâm tình so vừa mới bình tĩnh hứa nhiều.

Thần linh sẽ tiếp thu nguyện vọng của ta à. Không, coi như không tiếp thu, có thể nghiêng nghe phiền não của ta đã rất cảm tạ.

Hắn có thể khỏe mạnh còn sống, đã rất cảm tạ.

Chung Thần Lạc đứng tại sân khấu rào chắn đằng sau, cúi đầu nhìn trên điện thoại di động vừa mới chụp được ảnh chụp. Vẽ ngựa giá gỗ, Đế Nỗ nhập kính, một cái bóng lưng, tại gần nhất ngửa đầu. Hắn cũng không biết vì cái gì liền chụp lại, đúng là nghĩ chiếu mấy trương, ghi chép thanh thủy chùa lục hạ, thế nhưng là tả hữu vạch càng đẹp càng thuần cảnh, chỉ có trương này chốt lại hắn ánh mắt.

Trái tim càng nhảy càng nhanh.

Từ sườn đất bên trên xuống tới liền một câu không có, lên xe cũng không có ngồi cùng một chỗ, ánh mắt thẳng tắp nhìn về phía ngoài cửa sổ, ngẩn người, đám a di mấy lần gọi hắn đều không nghe thấy.

Nhìn ra được tâm tình không tốt, có tâm sự, ngay cả mặt đều lạnh mấy chuyến. Lúc này mới ý thức được hắn mặc dù mắt cười, trên thực tế lăng lệ lại se lạnh, cũng là trời sinh khoảng cách cảm giác. Nhưng không nên dạng này, hắn rõ ràng không phải như vậy, tựa như tấm hình này, Chung Thần Lạc cẩn thận nhìn chăm chú, hắn luôn cảm thấy Đế Nỗ một giây sau không phải quay người rời đi, mà là quay đầu phát hiện mình chụp ảnh động tác, sững sờ một chút, giơ lên tiếu dung, làm cái mặt quỷ, hoặc là chạy tới bắt hắn, "Thần Lạc đây là đang làm cái gì. . ."

Ấm áp vàng óng ánh.

Cho nên đến cùng vì sao lại có loại cảm giác này. Vì cái gì luôn có thể sinh ra dạng này như thế liên tưởng, toát ra giống như mới mà cũ hình tượng, nhất là gặp phải hắn về sau. . .

Đầu lại bắt đầu đau, từ giữa hướng ra phía ngoài đau, ám chỉ suy nghĩ quá độ. Nhưng hắn lúc này không có buông tha mình, vẫn còn nhớ, tỉ mỉ nghĩ, nắm lấy lan can đầu ngón tay phát ra màu trắng.

Hoà giải cũng không phải chuyện tốt. Có đôi khi hoà giải tương đương từ bỏ.

Mụ mụ nói, ngươi còn chưa đủ cố gắng. Hắn còn có rất nhiều không có tìm hiểu được sự tình.

Hắn không nghĩ từ bỏ.

06

Ngày mai là về nước thời gian.

Điểm xuất phát là tĩnh cương, điểm cuối cùng cũng là tĩnh cương, túi một vòng trở về, buổi sáng hành lý lắp đặt xe buýt, thẳng đến ở vào tĩnh cương cùng núi lê ở giữa núi Phú Sĩ.

Trên đường hướng dẫn du lịch giơ microphone giới thiệu, muốn nhìn thấy trên máy vi tính bưu thiếp bên trong như thế núi Phú Sĩ cảnh, ngươi phải có đỉnh tốt đỉnh tốt vận khí —— nơi đó ba trăm sáu mươi lăm ngày ba trăm ngày không ra tinh. Chung Thần Lạc không có đỉnh tốt đỉnh tốt vận khí, hôm nay lên xe muộn, thậm chí chỗ ngồi cùng người khác nhét chung một chỗ, lại chỗ tại giữa hè, không khí lại buồn bực lại triều.

Quả nhiên một cái lớn trời đầy mây.

Đến mục đích hạ lên mưa nhỏ. Dù sao cũng là núi lửa hoạt động, không lên núi, liền tại chân núi nhìn, có hứng thú xuống tới chụp hai tấm chiếu không hứng thú thành thật ở trong xe, Chung Thần Lạc với tới đầu, nhìn xem Đế Nỗ vị trí, sau đó lau lau trên cửa sương mù, nghiêng cổ hướng mặt ngoài nhìn, không nhìn thấy toàn cảnh, lại quay đầu trở lại nhìn xem.

Đế Nỗ một mực ngồi tại nguyên chỗ.

Ra thanh thủy chùa liền quyết định, tìm Đế Nỗ hảo hảo xin lỗi, trò chuyện chút, đem mình mất trí nhớ sự tình thẳng thắn. Nhưng một mực không có tìm tới cơ hội, cố ý hoặc là trùng hợp, thời cơ luôn luôn kém chút, đường xá không có ngồi cùng một chỗ, hiện tại hắn lại không hạ xe.

Đế Nỗ xuống dưới, hắn nhất định sẽ đi theo, cứ việc hôm nay thụ thời tiết ảnh hưởng tinh thần thật không tốt.

Không tính là gì. Âm thầm hít một hơi bình phục tâm tình, chỉ là nửa ngày mà thôi, đáng là gì.

Lật lấy điện thoại ra, cúi đầu tìm cùng Phác Chí Thành nói chuyện phiếm ghi chép. Đêm qua dựa vào ký ức thông qua nick Wechat tăng thêm hảo hữu, quá nhàm chán, tổng tìm Chung nữ sĩ không phải vấn đề, Phác Chí Thành thế mới biết mấy ngày mất liên lạc nguyên nhân, lo lắng là có chút, bất quá cũng không kỳ quái.

"A di trong lòng đều nắm chắc, ngươi hơn hai mươi tuổi người sống sờ sờ, đi theo đoàn, có thể xảy ra vấn đề gì."

Một câu hai câu cãi cọ, hay là nhàm chán, TV mở, bên trong chính phát ra tin tức, tiếng Nhật hắn cũng nghe không hiểu, ngẩng đầu nhìn một chút hình tượng, trở lại, đối diện phát tới một trương hình ảnh.

Hắn hôm nay đổi mới vòng bằng hữu.

Hắn là ai, không cần nói cũng biết. Một trương cảnh đêm, nói đúng ra, nguyệt sáng cảnh, như mực bầu trời phảng phất một giây sau liền muốn lưu động, tầng mây giãn ra thành nở rộ phiêu dật hình dạng, trong sáng nguyệt sáng giống kim cương khảm tại nhất đúng mức vị trí, rất sáng, đặc biệt sáng, xuyên thấu tất cả che chắn, vung tại trong lòng người.

Một vòng trăng tròn.

Còn nhớ rõ xuất viện ngày ấy, cũng tới truyền một trương nguyệt sáng, trăng khuyết.

Trong bóng tối ngươi sẽ thấy ai bộ dáng, ai sẽ để ngươi khổ sở đỏ cả vành mắt. Bên tai vừa vặn vang lên dạng này ca từ, nhàn nhạt, tiếc nuối, khổ sở cũng theo rầm rầm trào ra, hắn bỗng nhiên giật xuống tai nghe, trên lồng ngực hạ chập trùng.

Nửa ngày đáng là gì.

Có người từ trăng khuyết đợi đến trăng tròn.

Xe buýt rất nhanh lên đường, đem một đoàn người đưa đến phòng ăn ăn buổi trưa cơm. Hay là không có an bài cùng một chỗ, ở giữa cách hai cái cái bàn, Chung Thần Lạc lôi kéo người thương lượng đổi tòa, người ta hỏi vì cái gì.

Vì cái gì. . . Hắn đầu óc nhanh quay ngược trở lại, thuận miệng nói mò, ta đối hải ngư dị ứng. . .

Cuối cùng là không đổi thành. Người ta cùng phòng tốt nghiệp lữ hành, đều là cùng nhau, hắn cũng không tốt làm khó, chậm rãi đi trở về đi. Ngồi xuống mới phát hiện, trên mặt bàn mình kia phần sắc cá bị đổi thành sushi. Hỏi bên người a di, a di lắc đầu nói không có chú ý, gọi tới phục vụ viên, phục vụ viên một mặt thật có lỗi, vừa mới có vị tiên sinh nói cá dị ứng, muốn đổi một món ăn, xem ra là đưa sai. . .

Hắn sững sờ một chút, nghĩ đến cái gì bỗng nhiên quay đầu. Tất cả mọi người tại cố vấn mình, vừa ăn vừa nói chuyện, cười cười nói nói, chỉ có Đế Nỗ, hắn quay đầu phải đột nhiên, hai người mục quang tại không trung gặp nhau, Đế Nỗ rất nhanh rủ xuống mắt.

Phục vụ viên đưa tay muốn rửa chén đĩa, hắn tranh thủ thời gian ngăn lại. Không sai không sai, là ta dị ứng, tạ ơn.

Dưới núi Phú Sĩ có không ít người văn cảnh điểm, buổi chiều hay là ở chung quanh chuyển. Phân hai phê, một nhóm từ hướng dẫn du lịch mang theo hướng hồ Kawaguchi đi một chút, ông trời không tốt, cũng chỉ là tìm tốt một chút địa phương chụp ảnh lưu niệm, một nhóm khác không nguyện ý đến liền ven đường đi dạo một vòng, nhà gỗ cầu nhỏ nước chảy, hạ Vũ Thạch đầu bậc thang rêu xanh trơn ướt, vàng ấm đèn quang rất sáng, bán đủ loại vật kỷ niệm đồ chơi nhỏ.

Chung Thần Lạc hạ quyết tâm đi theo Đế Nỗ, trước toilet công phu bóng người lại không gặp. Không trên xe, có người trông thấy hướng nhà gỗ phương hướng đi, chạy hai bước lại dừng lại, làm gì vội như vậy, tổng sẽ gặp phải, chậm rãi đi, chớ ép như vậy gấp.

Tính tình nóng nảy, bén nhọn, phân cao thấp, trải qua như thế một lần, còn không thay đổi à.

Muốn giải quyết vấn đề. Muốn bốn Heihachi ổn giải quyết vấn đề, mà không phải bức bách ai, không buộc hắn, cũng không ép chính mình.

Thả chậm bước chân, liền chú ý đến ven đường tú lệ độc đáo phong cảnh. Nhà gỗ nhỏ hợp thành phiến, tối đại hóa dung nhập tự nhiên cảnh quan bên trong, văn minh cho nguyên thủy nhường đường, thỉnh thoảng liền có dựng lên đánh gậy ở vào nhỏ bé lưu trên nước, vượt một bước, trầm thấp đầu, Miêu Miêu eo, không được tốt lắm đi, nhưng để cho lòng người vui vẻ.

Có chút mộc trong phòng cũng là tương thông. Đầy đủ lợi dụng địa hình thủy thế, tấc vuông ở giữa cũng thành một cảnh, dựng lên cầu nhỏ, làm thành ao cá, nước là thiên nhiên nước, cá là trường thọ cá.

Thật rất lớn, cũng rất hoạt bát, ở chỗ này nhanh trăm năm, chủ quán hướng hắn giới thiệu. Không ít người đào lấy lan can nhìn, tiểu hài tử chiếm đa số, quấn lấy mụ mụ mua cá ăn, tách ra thành khối nhỏ mà ném xuống uy, làm không biết mệt, Chung Thần Lạc cũng không đi, tìm cái vị trí cánh tay nhốt chặt hàng rào, nghỉ một chút, thân thể trầm tĩnh lại, cúi đầu nhìn xem, lại ngẩng mặt lên, gió lạnh thổi qua, phát một lát ngốc.

Có chút lạnh. Chậm rãi buông ra cánh tay, nâng người lên, quay người, sau đó bước chân dừng lại. Đế Nỗ đứng cách hắn xa hai mét vị trí, nhìn xem ao cá xuất thần.

Chung Thần Lạc thở ra một hơi. Nhấc chân, từng bước một đi qua, đi đến bên cạnh hắn, lại đưa tay vòng lấy lan can.

Phảng phất dạng này có thể càng có dũng khí.

Vì sao lại ở nơi đó xuất hiện đâu.

Vì sao lại đột nhiên khổ sở đâu.

"Thật xin lỗi, Đế Nỗ ca." Không dám nhìn ánh mắt của hắn, chỉ là mắt nhìn phía trước, "Hôm qua. . . Không nói với ngươi lời nói thật, ta kỳ thật còn không có tốt toàn, tâm lý khôi phục không sai biệt lắm. . . Nhưng là ký ức còn không có khôi phục."

Ta quên một cái với ta mà nói phi thường trọng yếu người.

Người bên cạnh không nói gì.

"Bằng hữu cũng nói, mụ mụ cũng nói, hắn rất yêu ta, ta. . . Cũng rất yêu hắn, nhưng ta đối với hắn thật không có bất kỳ cái gì ấn tượng, có thể là đầu óc ném hỏng, ngay cả lần thứ nhất tỉnh lại nhìn qua ảnh chụp ngủ một giấc liền lại cũng nhớ không nổi đến."

"Ta, ta cũng rất luống cuống, nhưng ta có thể làm sao, đây không phải ta có thể khống chế, hắn không tìm đến ta, đương nhiên có thể là đang bận chuyện trọng yếu, nhưng dạng này để chính ta nhớ tới. . . Ta thực tại làm không được."

Sau đó liền tới lần này du lịch. Sau đó gặp ngươi, Đế Nỗ ca, thật rất thần kỳ, nhìn thấy ngươi não hải liền sẽ hiển hiện một chút hình tượng, nhìn thấy thân thể ngươi thỉnh thoảng sẽ làm ra thoát ly đại não khống chế động tác, tựa như lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy ngươi liền tự nhiên mà vậy hô lên ca đồng dạng, nhất định là có thứ gì đi, ngươi nhất định biết cái gì đúng không, nhưng Chung Thần Lạc chưa hề nói, hắn không thể nói như vậy, đều chỉ là phỏng đoán, hắn còn là nghĩ không ra, không khớp gương mặt kia, chỉ có thể thở sâu, lan can thật mát, không nguyện ý buông tay, dùng nhiệt độ cơ thể che nóng cũng phải ôm.

Tới dọa hạ phun lên chóp mũi ghen tuông.

". . . Mẹ ta nàng nói, ta còn chưa đủ cố gắng. Ta biết ta ở phương diện này không quá mẫn cảm, cùng ta giảng tình yêu phim, ta cũng không hiểu, không rõ vì sao lại tách ra, vì cái gì không chỉ là sinh hoạt việc vặt sẽ để cho hai người đối lẫn nhau thất vọng. . ."

Thế nhưng thật oan uổng ta. Ta nghĩ cố gắng, lại cố gắng, ta có thể làm sao.

Thụ ủy khuất, tuyến lệ bắt đầu nở. Cắn môi, khống chế cảm xúc, cúi đầu xuống, không có chú ý tới người bên cạnh tay nắm chặt, lại buông ra, do dự một hồi, hay là nâng lên cánh tay xoa xoa tóc của hắn.

Trong lòng thở dài. Không quan hệ, ta như thế thích ngươi.

"Hắn sẽ không trách ngươi, cái này là không thể làm gì sự tình."

"Xác thực cũng chờ thật lâu. . . Sẽ thất vọng sao, có thể sẽ đi, nhưng hắn tuyệt không phải để ngươi tự trách, hắn hẳn là minh bạch, không, hắn là minh bạch, yêu bản thân liền sẽ khiến người ta thất vọng."

Nhàn nhạt, lộ ra điểm mờ mịt, nhưng càng nhiều là khẳng định an ủi. Tình yêu bản thân là sẽ khiến người ta thất vọng, có lẽ đây chính là kia bộ phim đáp án, mụ mụ đáp án, tất cả nhìn như đột nhiên quyết định đều có dấu vết mà lần theo một nửa khác đáp án. Nhưng có quá nhiều bất đắc dĩ thành phần, đến cùng là thật như thế, vẫn là hắn không đành lòng trách ngươi, thế là đem không viên mãn quy kết làm điểm giống nhau, trên thực tế như thế nào đâu, hắn đối tình yêu thất vọng, chính là tại đối ngươi thất vọng.

Hắn là một cái ôn nhu người. Trong phim ảnh nhân vật chính cũng thế.

Đến tột cùng có hay không phá giải phương pháp.

Đế Nỗ không nói chuyện. Hắn ánh mắt nhìn về phía không ngừng nổi lên gợn sóng mặt nước, qua một hồi lâu mới lẩm bẩm.

"Dùng sức siết trong tay, chấp nhất nó, không từ bỏ nó, nó liền sẽ không tiêu tán đi."

06

Hành lý phóng tới khách sạn, cái cuối cùng ban đêm, tỉnh Yamanashi ba quận dưới cầu lưu địch thổi xuyên bờ sông, gặp phải thịnh đại mùa hạ hoa nổi giận hội.

Hoa nổi giận sẽ, Nhật Bản mùa hè phong cảnh thơ. Biểu diễn như là tự thuật cố sự, ra sân, âm nhạc, tiết tấu cùng hoa lửa phối hợp hỗ trợ lẫn nhau, tiên diễm pháo hoa ở trong trời đêm nở rộ, để người phảng phất bị rực rỡ vây quanh, như mộng như ảo.

Ban đêm không có an bài khác, cơ hội khó được, lữ hành đoàn người đều đến bờ sông nhìn trận này thịnh sự. Chung Thần Lạc không ngoại lệ, tại quầy ăn vặt mua mấy xâu viên thuốc, sau đó một đi thẳng về phía trước, thẳng đến người càng ngày càng ít, tìm cái cây dưới đáy ngồi xuống.

Tốt nhất thưởng thức sớm đã bị nơi đó cư dân chiếm hết, lệch một chút không quan hệ. Vì nhìn hoa lửa mà đến, cũng không hoàn toàn là, hắn còn đang suy nghĩ buổi chiều đối thoại, không có cách nào tập trung tinh thần, trong đầu có đồ vật gì vô cùng sống động.

Còn kém chút cái gì.

Viên thuốc ăn xong còn có mấy phút bắt đầu, co lại chân, lấy điện thoại di động ra nhìn. Chung nữ sĩ giữa trưa phát Wechat, để hắn chụp hai tấm hình nàng cho nàng lão bọn tỷ muội chia sẻ chia sẻ, lúc này mới nhớ tới còn không có về, thế là ấn mở album ảnh, tuyển mấy trương gửi tới.

Bao quát vẽ ngựa giá gỗ kia một trương. Có ma lực đồng dạng, lại ấn mở nhìn, không biết vì cái gì, chỉ là nhìn xem bóng người kia trong lòng liền ê ẩm trướng trướng, thế nhân đều có nguyện vọng, không có người nào là đặc biệt một cái, hắn có tâm sự, liền đem tâm sự nói cho Đế Nỗ nghe, Đế Nỗ rõ ràng cũng hữu tâm nguyện, tâm nguyện của hắn là cái gì đây.

Hắn nói cho thần minh nghe sao.

Thuận hình ảnh bên trong người ngửa đầu phương hướng, cố gắng phóng đại. Đáy cạn chữ đen, chữ rất ít, rất lớn, mặc dù cách xa, vẫn có thể thấy mơ hồ hình dáng.

Là hai cái danh tự.

"Thần Lạc. . . ?" Trước mặt có bóng tối ném xuống. Cùng lúc đó, to lớn một thanh âm vang lên động, đồng hồ chỉ hướng bảy điểm mười lăm phân, cái thứ nhất pháo hoa tại không trung bạo liệt ra, ngay sau đó thứ hai đóa, thứ ba đóa, chanh hồng thay đổi dần sắc phủ lên, có cấp độ, tiến dần, âm nhạc tấu vang, trên bờ sông người kinh hô nhảy cẫng.

Hoa lửa đại hội bắt đầu.

Chung Thần Lạc thu hồi trạm điện thoại di động. Xác thực rất phiêu sáng đâu, Đế Nỗ quay người, điều tốt camera nhắm ngay bầu trời, chụp mấy trương điều chỉnh kiểm tra, sau đó lui về sau. Chung Thần Lạc lẳng lặng mà nhìn xem đầy trời chói lọi, trên thực tế móng ngón tay chăm chú bóp vào trong thịt, còn thiếu một chút, liền một điểm, Đế Nỗ ở bên cạnh, hắn tĩnh không nổi tâm.

Hít sâu, vừa quay đầu lại, vừa mới nhắm ngay bầu trời ống kính chính đối với mình. Máy ảnh buông ra, Đế Nỗ có chút xấu hổ, cười cười, một bên ấn ấn tay cầm một bên hướng hắn đi tới.

Cho ngươi xem một chút.

Dựng thẳng chụp. Lại là bóng lưng chiếu, bóng lưng của hắn chiếu.

Chung Thần Lạc nhắm lại mắt.

"Ta cũng cho ngươi chụp mấy trương đi, thời cơ khó được."

Lúc này không cho hắn cơ hội cự tuyệt, cầm máy ảnh đẩy hắn hướng phía trước, lại trở về, cũng không điều tiêu cự không đối vòng sáng, giơ lên chính là một trận cửa chớp.

Đế Nỗ không có cách, tùy theo hắn, dứt khoát quay người nhìn hoa lửa. Hắn xoay người, Chung Thần Lạc lúc này mới buông xuống máy ảnh, tay có chút run rẩy, theo mấy lần mới tiến vào album ảnh, thu nhỏ lại, hướng xuống lật xem, Đế Nỗ chiếu không ít ảnh chụp, có núi, có nước, có phòng ốc cảnh đường phố, có Chung Thần Lạc.

Thật nhiều Chung Thần Lạc. Có tại hươu uyển cùng một chỗ chụp, càng nhiều là bên mặt, phía sau lưng, lúc ăn cơm đợi, nâng cằm lên ngẩn người thời điểm, trong xe nằm ngáy o o thời điểm.

Cuối cùng tại một trương bầu trời đêm đồ bên trên dừng lại. Nguyệt sáng, trăng tròn, tại không trung treo, bóng đêm như mực nhiễm, nguyệt quang u lam.

Hắn tìm được.

Là nguyệt sáng, cũng là mặt trời. Tại rừng rậm, tại bờ biển, tại bãi cát, mặt trời chiều ngã về tây, chân không có tại không lạnh không nóng trong nước biển, đối thiên thủy giao tiếp địa phương Lạc Hà xuất thần.

Giống xuất hiện ảo giác đồng dạng, mệt mỏi, lại mới mẻ.

Nhìn không đủ, không muốn đi.

Ngày mai còn tới, Lý Đế Nỗ bất đắc dĩ, tới dắt tay của hắn, mười ngón đem nắm.

Lần sau còn tới, chúng ta về nhà trước.

"Chụp xong không có?" Từ trong hồi ức rút ra, Lý Đế Nỗ chính gọi hắn.

Chỉ có Lý Đế Nỗ danh tự, tiếng Trung tiếng Anh Hàn văn đều êm tai.

"Nha. . . Vừa mới mấy trương cõng ánh sáng, không có chụp tốt."

Lý Đế Nỗ nói, Thần Lạc rất đáng yêu, giống mèo con đồng dạng.

"Ta giúp ngươi nhìn xem."

« lúc sinh », Đế Nỗ ca thích nhất sách, mỗi lần ngủ trưa đều sẽ đọc.

"Ừm. . . Không cần." Chung Thần Lạc chớp chớp chua xót con mắt. Hắn rốt cục cảm thấy thật dễ dàng, hắn không có cô phụ mình, không có cô phụ bất luận kẻ nào, bắt lấy, có thể tiêu tan, quá khứ đã theo gió mà đi, khởi đầu mới cũng theo muộn theo gió mà đến.

Có chút muốn khóc, hay là giơ lên tiếu dung.

"Đế Nỗ ca, ý của ta là, ngươi không muốn cùng ta cùng một chỗ chiếu một trương à. Điện thoại giấy dán tường nửa năm trước, hay là trộm chụp, không nghĩ thay cái mới sao?"

Muốn một cái to lớn ôm, một mực ôm đến trời sáng cái chủng loại kia.

\----END ----

Đại khái cũng là Lạc Lạc sinh chúc, xách hai tháng trước chúc Lạc Lạc sinh nhật vui vẻ, sang năm rảnh rỗi lại nhiều sinh sản nhiều ra!


	3. Chapter 3

« trong rừng Mozart » hiện thực bối cảnh sao trời sungchen

Trong rừng Mozart

Phác Chí Thành × Chung Thần Lạc

Ngụy hiện thực bối cảnh

Tư thiết nghiêm trọng

dream toàn viên tương quan

Mười mấy tuổi nam hài tử phạm lên trung nhị bệnh đến, so nữ sinh sẽ chỉ chỉ có hơn chứ không kém.

"Chí Thành, tiếp lấy!"

Nghe được mình danh tự bị gọi vào nháy mắt Phác Chí Thành liền đoán được tiếp xuống sẽ phát sinh cái gì, cùng lúc đó, một con bị Chung Thần Lạc đại lực ném ra bóng da, chính lấy cơ hồ lau tới trần nhà trình độ cướp qua đỉnh đầu của hắn, hướng chờ thời thất kia một đầu trang điểm đài đập tới. Lúc này đưa tay đi cản hiển nhưng đã không kịp, Phác Chí Thành trơ mắt nhìn con kia in bảo Lộ Lộ nhi đồng bóng da công bằng sát trang điểm đài biên giới lăn xuống dưới, đập trúng nhồi vào trang điểm bông vải cùng khăn tay thùng rác.

May mắn không có đụng vào những bảo bối kia bình bình lọ lọ, Phác Chí Thành nhẹ nhàng thở ra, nhưng lại giống đang lo lắng kia bóng da sẽ còn lại mọc ra cánh bay lên, vội vàng khom lưng tìm tòi quá khứ quá khứ đem cầu vớt tiến trong ngực.

"Chí Thành ngươi vì cái gì không tiếp? Đứng ở chỗ của ngươi có thể quăng vào ba phần ai!"

Chung Thần Lạc tựa hồ không có có ý thức đến mình vừa rồi kém chút gây đại họa, quơ hai đầu màu trắng sữa bắp chân từ trên ghế nhảy xuống tới, miệng bên trong còn lẩm bẩm trách cứ Phác Chí Thành, tiếc nuối tựa như con kia không có bị Phác Chí Thành tiếp được bóng da đồng dạng.

Phác Chí Thành đem thùng rác phù chính, sau đó một tay ôm bóng da một tay đem Chung Thần Lạc túm trở lại cạnh bàn ăn. Tốt tại chờ thời trong phòng luôn luôn hò hét ầm ĩ, thành viên đều bận rộn hóa trang chơi điện thoại, không ai chú ý tới bên này xảy ra chuyện gì.

"Một hồi hoa trang, cody tỷ tỷ lại muốn mắng chửi người."

"cody tỷ tỷ mới sẽ không mắng ta."

"Bởi vì ngươi luôn luôn nũng nịu."

Bàn ăn bên trên bày khắp cho bọn nhỏ điểm giao hàng, Chung Thần Lạc nhìn thấy có ăn, một chút liền đem Phác Chí Thành không có cùng hắn chơi bóng sự tình chạy đến sau đầu, hơn nửa người vượt qua cái bàn đi đủ đối diện hộp pizza.

Chung Thần Lạc hôm nay tạo hình, trừ từ màu hồng tóc quăn biến thành màu hồng vuốt lông bên ngoài, cùng ngày hôm qua cơ hồ không có gì sai biệt, dù cho vẽ lấy mắt trang, cũng không lấn át được trên thân kia cỗ bập bẹ. Một mình hắn tại chờ thời trong phòng tự ngu tự nhạc nửa ngày, mồ hôi ướt nhẹp tóc mái, lại lộ ra có chút nam tử khí, thế là Phác Chí Thành chuẩn xác bắt được Chung Thần Lạc nhìn thấy trong hộp chỉ còn lại không ai nguyện ý ăn pizza bên cạnh sau biểu tình thất vọng.

Phác Chí Thành đem trước mặt gà rán hướng Chung Thần Lạc trước mặt đẩy, ngoài ý muốn chính là cũng không có đạt được Chung Thần Lạc tán thành, Chung Thần Lạc nhìn chằm chằm gà rán, giống như là đang suy nghĩ một kiện so có muốn ăn hay không càng nghiêm túc gấp mười sự tình, cuối cùng hắn ngượng ngùng đem hộp đẩy ra, "Có chút quá dầu. . ." .

"Cái gì?"

Trong lời nói chờ thời thất cửa bị đẩy ra, đi vào là vừa kết thúc bên kia 127 luyện tập Lý Mã Khắc cùng Lý Đông Hách. Lý Mã Khắc mới vừa vào cửa bị Hoàng Nhân Tuấn cùng Lý Đế Nỗ đoạn Hồ, giữ chặt hắn không biết lớn nhỏ dừng lại sờ, theo ở phía sau tiến đến Lý Đông Hách trên vai bao đều còn đến không kịp thả, hướng về Chung Thần Lạc liền xông lại, một thanh từ phía sau dùng cánh tay nhốt chặt đệ đệ cổ.

"Tốt ngươi cái nhỏ phản đồ, lại dám phản bội ca đi chọn Chí Thành."

Chung Thần Lạc nháy mắt bị Lý Đông Hách thành công bắt cóc, cả người đều dựa vào tại tiểu ca ca trên thân. Lý Đông Hách đối Chung Thần Lạc lại cào là ngứa lại nhéo lỗ tai, hết lần này tới lần khác Chung Thần Lạc còn không tránh thoát, chỉ có thể thân thể lung tung lắc lắc, cả khuôn mặt đều cười đỏ.

"Thế nhưng là Chí Thành thật làm rất tốt sao."

"Kia ca ta liền làm không tốt sao? Cho ngươi một cơ hội lặp lại lần nữa ——" Lý Đông Hách thoáng nắm chặt nhốt chặt Chung Thần Lạc cánh tay, lại giả bộ muốn đi cắn lỗ tai của hắn, hai người quấn cùng một chỗ, liền kém lăn đến trên mặt đất đi.

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn nghe được Chung Thần Lạc tiếng cầu cứu, sợ tiểu đệ của mình xảy ra chuyện, ngay lập tức tới đem Chung Thần Lạc giải cứu ra, Lý Đông Hách cũng bị Lý Mã Khắc níu lấy cổ áo kéo đi trang điểm.

Chủ đề trung tâm Phác Chí Thành bản nhân còn không biết xảy ra chuyện gì, không rõ ràng cho lắm cắn gà rán, "Ngươi cùng Giai Xán ca vừa rồi đang nói gì đấy?"

"Một cái cơm vấn đề mà thôi." Chung Thần Lạc từ dưới đất bò dậy, còn đang cố gắng thuận khí, "Nếu như tại trong đội chọn một thành viên cùng mình tạo thành tiểu phân đội, sẽ chọn ai."

"Giai Xán ca cùng cơm nói tuyển ta, nhưng là ta tuyển ngươi."

Phác Chí Thành sửng sốt một chút, "Tiểu phân đội?"

"Chính là giả nghĩ một hồi mà thôi."

"Vậy tại sao tuyển ta?"

"Bởi vì Chí Thành ngươi làm rất tốt a."

"Không có sao? Liền cái này?"

Chung Thần Lạc hiển nhiên không có ý thức được mình tiểu đồng bọn tựa hồ rất để ý vấn đề này dáng vẻ, tâm so thiên đại đẩy ra gà rán hộp, từ Phác Chí Thành bên chân nhặt lên con kia để lọt khí bảo Lộ Lộ bóng da lại bắt đầu chụp, "Đúng a, chỉ những thứ này."

Phác Chí Thành phí hết lớn kình tại thôi đặc bên trên tìm tới lời cuối sách, bên trong Chung Thần Lạc nguyên thoại là, 【 bởi vì Chí Thành khiêu vũ rất tốt. 】

Mặc dù nhiều khiêu vũ hai chữ, nhưng là tổng kết đến nói, hay là 【 Chí Thành làm rất khá 】 ý tứ.

Cái gì a, đi theo mình học nhanh hai năm tiếng Hàn, hay là chỉ sẽ như vậy khen người sao?

Phác Chí Thành nhếch miệng, đưa di động vứt qua một bên, buồn bực ngán ngẩm dúi đầu vào gối đầu. Lý Mã Khắc cùng Lý Đông Hách tại sân khấu vừa kết thúc liền lại bị tiếp đi, lúc này ký túc xá lộ ra phá lệ yên tĩnh, cách cửa phòng ngủ, chỉ mơ hồ có thể nghe thấy Hoàng Nhân Tuấn cùng Lý Đế Nỗ tại tranh luận ban đêm chút gì giao hàng, cùng Chung Thần Lạc ở phòng khách xem tivi thanh âm.

Phác Chí Thành nằm lỳ ở trên giường lại nghĩ trận có không có, một lòng chỉ chờ lấy ăn muộn cơm, mơ mơ màng màng ở giữa liền ngủ thiếp đi.

Tỉnh nữa tới là bị trong phòng khách không nhỏ động tĩnh đánh thức.

Phác Chí Thành tưởng rằng đưa giao hàng đến, xoa mềm oặt bụng đẩy cửa phòng ra, kết quả đã nhìn thấy Hoàng Nhân Tuấn cùng Lý Đế Nỗ chính chắn tại cửa ra vào, cái trước chính chỉ huy cái sau từng bước từng bước hướng trong phòng xách cái rương. Cánh tay nhỏ bắp chân Chung Thần Lạc bị chen tại Lý Đế Nỗ sau lưng, điểm lấy chân kích động, đã muốn giúp đỡ xách cái rương, lại dò xét lấy thân thể nghĩ hướng mặt ngoài nhìn quanh cái gì giống như. Phác Chí Thành sững sờ tại nguyên chỗ, nhất thời không biết rõ tình trạng, lúc này liền có một con xinh đẹp tay vượt qua Hoàng Nhân Tuấn cùng Lý Đế Nỗ, vững vàng rơi tại Chung Thần Lạc thoát sắc tóc bên trên, dừng lại một trận, sau đó dị thường ôn nhu vò hai thanh.

Trong một năm cao lớn không ít La Tại Dân đứng ở ngoài cửa, cười nhẹ nhàng hướng bên này nhìn qua. Phác Chí Thành miệng mở rộng, kia âm thanh Tại Dân ca tại trong cổ họng ép nửa ngày cũng không kêu được, sau tới vẫn là La Tại Dân hướng hắn đi tới, hai tay bưng lấy mặt của hắn, gần Phác Chí Thành có thể rõ ràng đếm ra La Tại Dân lông mi, "Chúng ta bận bịu bên trong cũng rất tốt lớn lên a."

Này hòa bình lúc bọn hắn ở trong bầy nói chuyện phiếm, hoặc là vụng trộm ở công ty bên ngoài địa phương gặp mặt ý Nghĩa là không giống, La Tại Dân đây là sự thực trở về.

Muộn cơm coi như nhưng liền không thể chỉ ăn giao hàng. Hoàng Nhân Tuấn hào khí xuất ra áp đáy hòm đáy biển vớt ngọn nguồn liệu, lại tìm ra trong tủ lạnh tất cả có thể làm hạ món ăn nguyên liệu nấu ăn, lại bưng trên vạn năm chưa bao giờ dùng qua lò vi ba, mấy người vây ở phòng khách nhỏ bên bàn thấp liền xuyến lên lửa nhỏ nồi.

Lý Mã Khắc không tại, Hoàng Nhân Tuấn chính là lão đại, nhưng là hắn hiển nhiên không quản được cái khác ba cái: Án nhiều phân tinh linh Chung Thần Lạc tùy thời chế tạo sung sướng; Phác Chí điên không điên quyết định bởi tại bên cạnh hắn có hay không Chung Thần Lạc, có kia cơ bản cũng là không thể khống; nhìn qua nhất không cần lo lắng Lý Đế Nỗ kỳ thật xấu nhất, hắn mặc dù sẽ không theo bận bịu bên trong line cùng một chỗ náo, nhưng khi Hoàng Nhân Tuấn hai cái trái phải cánh tay kẹp lấy hai đứa bé thực hành vũ lực trấn áp thời điểm, Lý Đế Nỗ không chỉ có sẽ không không giúp đỡ, còn một bên vỗ tay bảo hay.

Lần nữa trở về La Tại Dân xem ra tựa hồ ổn trọng hơn, hắn không làm sao nói, chỉ từng khối hướng Phác Chí Thành trong chén kẹp thịt, ôn nhu cùng một năm trước cái kia bưng lấy bánh mật bát để đệ đệ há mồm ca ca không khác chút nào.

Dừng lại muộn cơm ăn cả phòng đều là nồi lẩu vị, vì phòng ngừa bị người đại diện phát hiện bọn hắn tự mình tại ký túc xá thiên vị, sau bữa ăn tranh thủ thời gian mở cửa sổ tán khí. La Tại Dân cùng Lý Đế Nỗ ôm bàn bàn bát bát đi hủy thi diệt tích, Hoàng Nhân Tuấn lau xong cái bàn liền bắt đầu phun thuốc làm sạch không khí, cuối cùng chỉ còn lại Chung Thần Lạc ngồi xổm tại phòng bếp nơi hẻo lánh bên trong, cho xem như sau bữa ăn điểm tâm ngọt nhỏ cà chua từng bước từng bước hái lá tử.

Phác Chí Thành tả hữu xem xét, không có gì mình có thể làm, liền trốn đến Chung Thần Lạc sau lưng, thừa dịp hắn không chú ý duỗi bàn tay, tại đã rửa sạch giỏ giỏ bên trong sờ một cái liền dồn vào trong miệng. Chung Thần Lạc hái nghiêm túc, mang theo kia cỗ không thua nghiên cứu vũ đạo lúc nghiêm túc sức lực, hoàn toàn không có chú ý tới Phác Chí Thành hành vi. Thế là Phác Chí Thành liền to gan đi sờ cái thứ hai, cái thứ ba, về sau dứt khoát trực tiếp trắng trợn ngồi xổm Chung Thần Lạc bên cạnh, chờ hắn hái một cái mình liền ăn một cái.

"A..., " Chung Thần Lạc đánh xuống Phác Chí Thành tay, "Cho Tại Dân ca bọn hắn lưu một điểm a."

"Không phải có rất nhiều nha."

Chung Thần Lạc xác nhận giỏ giỏ bên trong lượng, mới lại bắt đầu yên tâm hái, Phác Chí Thành che miệng bên trong đầy sắp vẩy ra đến nước cà chua, đụng vào Chung Thần Lạc vai, "Ta ăn nhưng ngọt, ngươi cũng ăn trước hai cái."

Chung Thần Lạc có chút động diêu, "Ngọt sao?"

"Ngọt. Ngươi ăn liền biết."

Chung Thần Lạc lại hái được mấy cái, chờ hoàn toàn xác nhận lượng đủ năm người ăn về sau, liền Phác Chí Thành cho ăn tới tay ăn một cái.

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn sớm liền thấy hai người bọn họ tránh ở nơi đó trộm ăn cái gì, thế là nhắc nhở bọn hắn, "Ăn nhiều ban đêm sẽ tiêu chảy nha."

"Sẽ không sẽ không." Phác Chí Thành bàn tay lớn vồ một cái lại từ giỏ giỏ bên trong vớt một thanh nhét vào Chung Thần Lạc trong tay, "Đúng không, không có lừa gạt ngươi chứ, có phải là rất ngọt."

Chung Thần Lạc gật đầu như giã tỏi, giống hamster cất giữ quả hạch như thế, cũng đem cà chua nhét miệng đầy đều là.

Nửa sọt cà chua đều bị Chung Thần Lạc một người cho ăn, cho nên khi trong đêm Chung Thần Lạc lần thứ ba Chung từ giường trên xuống tới giẫm lên Phác Chí Thành giường hướng phòng vệ sinh chạy đi về sau, Phác Chí Thành chỉ coi Chung Thần Lạc lại là đi tiêu chảy. Phác Chí Thành trở mình, chiếu cái này tư thế, hắn vững tin Chung Thần Lạc nhất định còn sẽ đi lần thứ tư, thế là hắn dứt khoát trợn tròn mắt chờ lấy Chung Thần Lạc trở về ngủ tiếp.

Nhưng là lần này Chung Thần Lạc bụng kéo thời gian tựa hồ phá lệ dài, Phác Chí Thành số năm trăm con dê hắn còn chưa có trở lại.

Trong chăn cùng Chung Thần Lạc ở giữa tiến hành một phen chật vật lựa chọn về sau, Phác Chí Thành hay là lựa chọn đi xem hạ Chung Thần Lạc. Cúi đầu híp mắt hướng phía lóe lên ánh sáng địa phương đi đến, ngoài ý muốn chính là cửa phòng vệ sinh cũng không có đóng, nắp bồn cầu tử cũng đóng tốt tốt. Chung Thần Lạc không có tiêu chảy, hắn đứng tại phòng vệ sinh trước gương, điểm lấy chân cố gắng tại hướng pha lê trước góp. Phác Chí Thành đến gần hắn, u linh giống như vượt qua Chung Thần Lạc đầu vai, thanh âm khàn khàn hỏi, "Thế nào, dài đậu đậu sao?"

Phác Chí Thành giọng thấp pháo lực sát thương tại trong đêm đặc biệt rõ ràng, Chung Thần Lạc bị Phác Chí Thành bị hù không nhẹ, bổ cuống họng hét lên một tiếng. Phác Chí Thành nhướng mày tranh thủ thời gian che miệng của hắn, đây quả thật là hắn nghe qua Chung Thần Lạc khó nghe nhất phá âm.

"Ta mới không có dài đậu đậu." Chung Thần Lạc đẩy ra Phác Chí Thành tay, làm ho hai tiếng, chỉ chỉ cổ họng của mình, "Chính là chỗ này không quá dễ chịu."

"Cảm mạo rồi?"

Chung Thần Lạc lắc đầu.

"Kia là ăn lẩu phát hỏa rồi?"

Chung Thần Lạc nhiều lần sờ lấy mình hầu kết khối đó, đều cho sờ đỏ. Ăn nồi lẩu sau cuống họng xác thực càng không thoải mái, nhưng yết hầu cảm giác không khoẻ cũng không phải là từ hôm nay mới bắt đầu, cụ thể nguyên nhân gì đưa tới, chính hắn cũng không nói lên được. Chung Thần Lạc tiếng Hàn vẫn có chút khó nhất thời đem sự tình giải thích rõ ràng, 【 vịt lá gan vịt lá gan 】 nửa ngày hay là không nói ra hai câu hữu dụng.

Phác Chí Thành tả hữu hai cái chân giày còn mặc phản, híp mắt đứng nửa ngày vẫn là không quen phòng vệ sinh đèn ánh sáng, cuối cùng hắn kéo hạ Chung Thần Lạc quần áo, "Không phải tiêu chảy, liền đi về trước ngủ đi, có chuyện gì ngày mai lại cùng hiền tuấn ca nói."

Nhờ Phác Chí Thành bảy giây ký ức phúc, chuyển đường liền đem việc này cấp quên, cũng không biết Chung Thần Lạc mình có hay không cùng người đại diện nói.

La Tại Dân trở về hàng sự tình còn cần tạm thời hướng ngoại giới giữ bí mật, nhưng là hiển nhiên hài tử đối cảm xúc chưởng khống chuyện này còn không có như vậy lô hỏa thuần thanh, bọn hắn đem loại này trùng phùng vui sướng từ trong sinh hoạt đưa đến sân khấu bên trên, tại mỗi lần hậu trường khích lệ cho nhau bên trong, giống như là còn có bảy con tay tại bọn hắn chồng lên nhau đồng dạng, bọn hắn mão lấy một cỗ trải qua muốn đem La Tại Dân phần cùng một chỗ dùng tới, ngày thường thảo luận nhiều nhất chủ đề cũng là lúc nào kết thúc tu chỉnh kỳ nghênh đón lần tiếp theo hoàn chỉnh thể trở về.

Đi theo La Tại Dân cùng một chỗ trở về, còn có nguyên lai hắn tại trong đội ngũ lúc, một tháng một lần nằm đàm hội.

Cái quy củ này ngay từ đầu là Lý Mã Khắc quyết định, tham gia nhân viên vì dream thành viên toàn thể, hội nghị thời gian định tại mỗi tháng nhất không vội vàng cái kia không buổi tối, tham dự nhân viên không tình huống đặc biệt không phải mời giả, bỏ sẽ, về sớm. Lý Mã Khắc thường xuyên cần 127, dream hai bên chạy, không thể lúc nào cũng chiếu cố vấn bọn nhỏ, tất cả rất cần thiết mỗi tháng mở một lần nằm đàm hội, để cho Lý Mã Khắc cái này tận chức tận trách đội trưởng kịp thời nắm giữ bọn nhỏ tâm lý tình trạng cùng tư tưởng động thái. Còn có nha, chính là vì cho tại người đại diện mí mắt dưới giở trò tìm một cái thích hợp lý do. Như thế nào tìm tới giấu đồ ăn vặt địa phương mới, làm sao trao đổi gần nhất truyện tranh, làm sao giao lưu mới nhất chơi trò chơi, làm chuyện sai lầm muốn làm sao lẫn nhau đánh yểm trợ, kia luôn luôn muốn cùng một chỗ thương lượng ra cái đối sách đến mới được.

Về sau La Tại Dân bởi vì tổn thương về nhà tĩnh dưỡng, gian phòng này bị người đại diện chiếm dụng, nằm đàm sẽ tự nhiên liền không có lại tiền thu xuống dưới.

La Tại Dân sau khi về hàng lần thứ nhất nằm đàm hội chuẩn bị được coi trọng, chín giờ rưỡi tối tại La Tại Dân gian phòng tập hợp thời điểm, Lý Mã Khắc thậm chí mang lên từ 127 ký túc xá khiêng qua đến một trái dưa hấu.

Trên một cái giường chật ních bảy người cùng riêng phần mình gối đầu, còn có bị thả ở giữa cúng bái dưa hấu. Lý Mã Khắc cuối cùng đá trên giày giường, "Bọn nhỏ, ta đầu tiên nói rõ lần này chủ đề của hội nghị —— "

Lý Đế Nỗ lập tức nhấc tay, cái gì nằm đàm hội cũng phải có chủ đề sao?

Đó là đương nhiên, Lý Mã Khắc nhớ tới một năm trước tình cảnh. Nằm đàm lại không biết chuyện gì xảy ra mở hai lần liền bắt đầu đi chệch, nội dung không phải thứ diss chính mình là diss mình, hảo hảo lời thật lòng giao lưu hội thành Lý Mã Khắc diss đại hội, cho nên lần này nhất định phải trở về trung tâm tư tưởng mới được.

"Hay là viết bí mật tờ giấy nhỏ, viết xong sau lẫn nhau trao đổi, lấy sau cùng đến nhiều nhất tờ giấy nhỏ người có thể ăn dưa hấu —— "

Lý Mã Khắc dứt lời không có gì bất ngờ xảy ra rên rỉ một mảnh, chỉ có Phác Chí Thành vững như bàn thạch.

Thật xin lỗi, dưa hấu trước mặt không huynh đệ, Phác Chí Thành đặt quyết tâm đêm nay vô luận như thế nào muốn ăn đến dưa. Ca ca mỗi ngày đều có thể gặp, nhưng dưa không là mỗi ngày đều có thể ăn vào. Nhưng là muốn thắng cũng phải giảng cứu phương pháp sách lược, nhất định phải có người phối hợp. Phác Chí Thành nhãn châu xoay động, thẳng tắp sống lưng, khục tốc một tiếng đụng vào Chung Thần Lạc cánh tay, ném cái tự cho là không có người khác nhìn thấy ánh mắt quá khứ.

Lý Mã Khắc nói thu tờ giấy thời điểm, Phác Chí Thành đem mình tờ giấy nhét vào Chung Thần Lạc trong tay về sau, nắm chắc thắng lợi trong tay chuẩn bị tiếp thu Chung Thần Lạc tờ giấy.

Nhưng mà Chung Thần Lạc đem thịt chiêm chiếp tay nắm thành quyền, tại Phác Chí Thành cùng La Tại Dân đồng dạng vẻ mặt kinh ngạc hạ, cuối cùng đem tờ giấy nhét vào cái sau trong lòng bàn tay.

Phác Chí Thành lập tức đi xem La Tại Dân mặt, nhưng là tiểu ca ca kinh ngạc chỉ tiếp tục một giây, tựa như là đột nhiên hiểu được cái gì, ngầm hiểu nhận lấy tờ giấy.

Thiếu Chung Thần Lạc cái này một phiếu, dưa hấu nhất định là sẽ không tới mình nơi này đến, bất quá cuối cùng số phiếu đều rất phẳng đồng đều, ai cũng không có thắng. Thế là dưa hấu làm sao bị Lý Mã Khắc ôm đến, thì sao còn nguyên ôm trở về 127 đi.

Phác Chí Thành không biết đến đến cùng là nên sinh Lý Mã Khắc khí hay là Chung Thần Lạc khí.

"Chí Thành a, đã ngủ chưa?" Nằm đàm hội kết thúc sau sẽ tới gian phòng của mình, Chung Thần Lạc hỏi ngủ tại giường dưới Phác Chí Thành.

Phác Chí Thành không phải rất muốn lý Chung Thần Lạc, chỉ yên lặng hừ một tiếng biểu đạt bất mãn của mình.

Giường trên truyền đến thanh âm huyên náo, Phác Chí Thành mở mắt xem xét, Chung Thần Lạc hơn nửa người đều từ bên giường vươn ra, chính chăm chú nhìn chính mình.

"Rõ ràng không ngủ, làm gì không để ý tới ta."

Phác Chí Thành tranh thủ thời gian nhắm mắt lại, "Vậy ta hiện đang ngủ."

Phác Chí Thành có thể từ lúc ấy Chung Thần Lạc trịnh trọng việc đưa tấm giấy dáng vẻ ở trong cảm giác được, Chung Thần Lạc cũng không có giống như hắn viết cái trước râu ria sự tình, hắn tựa hồ thật đem một cái bí mật giao phó cho La Tại Dân. Mặc dù an có chút không vui, thế nhưng là Phác Chí Thành lại không nguyện ý đến hỏi Chung Thần Lạc tại sao phải đem tờ giấy cho La Tại Dân không cho mình.

Phía trên lại là một trận vang động, Phác Chí Thành đột nhiên bị thứ gì đập trúng, nguyên lai là Chung Thần Lạc ném một con Pikachu xuống tới. Pikachu đụng vào trên người hắn, lại bắn ra rơi xuống trên sàn nhà.

Phác Chí Thành biết cái này Pikachu là Chung Thần Lạc từ Trung Quốc mang tới, bình thường bảo bối không được, ngay cả mình nghĩ vò hai thanh cũng còn phải đi qua đồng ý của hắn. Phác Chí Thành dài cánh tay duỗi ra mau đem Pikachu từ trên sàn nhà nhặt lên, "Ngươi làm gì?"

"Đưa ngươi." Chung Thần Lạc đào sự cấy xuôi theo nói.

Phác Chí Thành nhíu mày, "Làm gì đột nhiên đưa ta cái này?"

"Ngươi không là ưa thích sao?"

Ta thích kia làm gì không sớm một chút đưa ta. Phác Chí Thành đối Pikachu vò hai thanh, cảm giác cái này con rối quả thực ép đến mình có chút không kịp thở khí, "Như thế lớn, ngươi bình thường ôm hắn ngủ không chê chen sao?"

"Cho nên tặng cho ngươi nha."

Lông nhung con rối đi theo Chung Thần Lạc thời gian dài, tới gần vừa nghe, thế mà còn có mơ hồ có Chung Thần Lạc trên người loại kia sữa mùi vị. Phác Chí Thành lại mắt nhìn như cũ đào tại mép giường cười hì hì nhìn xem mình Chung Thần Lạc, đành phải cố mà làm đem hắn nhét vào mình cùng tường ở giữa khe hở ra nằm, "Kia, ta trước hết tạm thời thu lưu hắn đi."

"Hảo hảo chiếu cố vấn hắn a, " Chung Thần Lạc vẫn như cũ đào sự cấy xuôi theo đối Phác Chí Thành nghiêm túc dặn dò, "Về sau hắn chính là của ngươi."

Dream tất cả ca khúc cùng vũ đạo kỳ thật đều cho La Tại Dân dự lưu lại part, La Tại Dân sau khi trở về cần tại các thành viên phối hợp xuống mau chóng đem những này bộ phận đều bổ sung trở về, cho nên ngày bình thường luyện tập lượng sẽ không về so chuẩn bị trở về về lúc nhẹ nhõm.

Luyện tập nghỉ ngơi đứng không, Phác Chí Thành tại bên cửa sổ ngồi xuống, rót mấy ngụm nước về sau, thói quen liền đến Chung Thần Lạc trong túi xách đi lấy đồ ăn vặt.

Chung Thần Lạc túi sách cơ hồ chính là Phác Chí Thành chuyên môn đồ ăn vặt bao, từ nuôi vui nhiều đến khoai tây chiên, tựa như cái Doraemon túi giống như muốn cái gì có cái đó. Nhưng là hôm nay Chung Thần Lạc trong ba lô, ngoài ý muốn trừ nước khoáng hầu đường tiếng Hàn từ điển loại này hắn tất mang đồ vật bên ngoài, chỉ có một bao rau quả dinh dưỡng tề.

Phác Chí Thành nhíu nhíu mày, hiển nhiên không phải rất muốn ăn. Lúc này La Tại Dân đi tới, dùng một mực sĩ lực đỡ đụng đụng Phác Chí Thành mặt, "Ăn cái này đi."

Phác Chí Thành taxi lực đỡ vừa vặn ăn vào một nửa thời điểm, bị âm thanh Nhạc lão sư đơn độc hô đi Chung Thần Lạc một bộ đánh sương nhỏ quả cà hình dáng trở về. Phác Chí Thành đem còn lại không ăn xong kia một nửa dùng giấy đóng gói quấn tốt, đưa cho hướng hắn đi tới Chung Thần Lạc. Chung Thần Lạc tiếp tới, như có điều suy nghĩ nhìn xuống, cuối cùng kéo ra túi sách khóa kéo, bỏ vào tường kép bên trong.

"Làm gì không ăn?"

Chung Thần Lạc hỏi một đằng, trả lời một nẻo, "Lão sư để ta sau khi tan học đi thêm luyện."

"Vì cái gì?"

Chung Thần Lạc cúi đầu chụp lấy túi sách khóa kéo, "Tựa như là bởi vì gần nhất ta biểu hiện không tốt."

Chung Thần Lạc tối kỵ có biểu hiện không tốt sao? Phác Chí Thành là không nhìn ra. Nhưng là thông qua Chung Thần Lạc phản ứng của mình đến xem, hẳn là là chính hắn cũng có cảm thấy bất mãn địa phương. Thế là cuối cùng luyện qua múa Chung Thần Lạc không có đi theo thành viên về ký túc xá, một thân một mình đi trên lầu thanh nhạc phòng học.

Phác Chí Thành đeo bọc sách ở công ty công viên bên cạnh lắc lư, điện thoại giải tỏa lại khóa bình phong, tới tới lui lui vô số lần, cuối cùng vẫn là cảm thấy một người về ký túc xá không có ý nghĩa, quay người đến phụ cận trà sữa cửa hàng mua cốc sữa trà sau quét thẻ tiến công ty.

Phác Chí Thành rất ít đến lầu ba đến, nơi này là chuyên môn luyện tập thanh nhạc địa phương.

Đơn độc luyện giọng phòng học là rất nhỏ, nó thậm chí không tính là một cái phòng học, mà vẻn vẹn càng giống là một cái so phòng thay quần áo lớn không được nhiều tiểu nhân gian phòng. Cùng gian kia mình kia mặt có to lớn cửa sổ sát đất vũ đạo phòng học so sánh, tiểu nhân có chút đáng thương. Phác Chí Thành mang theo trà sữa từng gian từ gian phòng trong cửa sổ nhìn thấy, không đến thời gian hai năm, hắn cao lớn rất nhiều, hiện tại hắn đã không cần đi cà nhắc liền có thể không tốn sức chút nào nhìn thấy tình cảnh bên trong.

Chung Thần Lạc liền tại hành lang nhất cuối cái kia trong phòng kế.

Không có hóa trang Chung Thần Lạc tóc như cái có thể ấp trứng chim nhỏ tổ chim. Hắn ngồi xếp bằng đưa lưng về phía cửa ngồi trên sàn nhà, cong cong thân thể cõng đối với mình, bên người có một khung đàn điện tử, trên bàn phím tản ra mấy trương khúc phổ.

Phác Chí Thành xích lại gần trên cửa pha lê, đem lỗ tai thiếp ở phía trên, mơ hồ nghe được tiếng ca.

Chung Thần Lạc rất thích ca hát. Hắn ở đâu đều có thể hát, không chỉ có là tại sân khấu bên trên, trực tiếp thời điểm phỏng vấn thời điểm hắn cho tới bây giờ cũng sẽ không đang hát khâu luống cuống. Nhưng là người bên ngoài nói lên Chung Thần Lạc đến, tựa hồ càng thích khen hắn tại vũ đạo phương diện tiến bộ đặc biệt lớn.

Giống như Chung Thần Lạc ca hát tốt, chính là chuyện đương nhiên đồng dạng.

Chung Thần Lạc xác thực có thiên phú, cũng có một nắm lớn có thể lấy ra làm làm đề tài nói chuyện lợi hại quá khứ. Nhưng hắn cho tới bây giờ không đề cập qua những cái kia. Hắn chỉ là sẽ tiêu bên trên so người khác nhiều thời gian hơn tại kết thúc vũ đạo luyện tập sau luyện giọng bên trên. Cho nên hắn mới có thể tại đại đa số người căn bản không biết hắn đến cùng là như thế nào bị công ty sung mãn mong đợi nhận lấy tình huống dưới, lần lượt dựa vào tại phòng thu âm cùng live bên trên biểu hiện chinh phục đám người.

"Chí Thành?"

Chuẩn bị ra đi phòng vệ sinh Chung Thần Lạc phát hiện đứng ở ngoài cửa Phác Chí Thành sau đặc biệt đừng cao hứng, trực tiếp từ trên sàn nhà nhảy dựng lên qua cho hắn mở cửa, "Làm gì đứng không tiến vào?"

Phác Chí Thành đi vào cái này trong phòng nhỏ, bốn phía đảo mắt hạ, cũng không mình ở bên ngoài nhìn có cái gì không giống. Ba mặt tường đều là tường gỗ cách âm, một chút cũng không có mình luyện tập thất xem ra khốc.

"Đang luyện tập sao?" Phác Chí Thành hỏi.

Chung Thần Lạc không có ý tứ gãi gãi đầu, "Ừm."

Phác Chí Thành cũng không biết nên nói cái gì, chỉ đem trong tay trà sữa hướng Chung Thần Lạc đưa tới.

Chung Thần Lạc nhìn thấy trà sữa sau con mắt nháy mắt biến sáng, nhưng là lập tức rất nhanh lại ảm đạm xuống, hắn dán Phác Chí Thành tay đem trà sữa đẩy trở về, "Ta không khát, chính ngươi giữ lại uống đi."

"Là bởi vì biến âm thanh kỳ sao?"

"Cái gì?"

Những cái kia không dám dùng sức ca hát nháy mắt, những cái kia nghĩ muốn cười to nhưng là sinh sinh nhịn xuống nháy mắt, những cái kia nhìn thấy thích ăn đồ vật nhưng lại không thể không cự tuyệt nháy mắt, tất cả đều là bởi vì biến âm thanh kỳ đi.

"Giai Xán ca biến âm thanh kỳ thời điểm cũng là như vậy, không ăn gà rán, không bú sữa mẹ trà."

"Nhưng là Giai Xán ca cũng nói, " Phác Chí Thành nhìn xem Chung Thần Lạc con mắt bổ sung đến, "Chỉ phải chuyên cần luyện tập thanh âm là sẽ tốt."

Phác Chí Thành cũng đã biểu hiện rất rõ ràng.

Mặc dù ngươi không nguyện ý nói cho ta, nhưng là chính ta đoán được, cũng không tính là ngươi thất bại. Cho nên không quan hệ, liền nói cho ta đi ——

Chung Thần Lạc giống như là bị bắt lại cái đuôi thạch sùng, khẩn trương bả vai đều co lại. Phác Chí Thành biết mình đoán đúng, hắn tràn ngập hi vọng chờ đợi Chung Thần Lạc cho mình lờ mờ khẳng định đáp lại. Nhưng mà Chung Thần Lạc không hề nói gì, vẫn như cũ là phủ định lắc đầu.

Lý Đế Nỗ cửa đều vẫn chưa hoàn toàn mở ra, Phác Chí Thành liền ôm bao đẩy cửa ra chui vào, hai cái chân hất lên giày liền hướng tủ giày bay đi.

"Làm sao đây là?"

"Ném đi."

"Ném đi rồi?" Lý Đế Nỗ vịn chốt cửa không rõ ràng cho lắm, "Cái gì ném đi rồi? ?"

Sau lưng còn quanh quẩn lấy Lý Đế Nỗ hỏi mình Chung Thần Lạc làm sao không cùng mình đồng thời trở về thanh âm, Phác Chí Thành không có phản ứng, về đến phòng đối trên giường Pikachu con rối chính là dừng lại loạn đánh. Còn đã nói xong best friend đâu, kỳ thật ngay cả phiền não cũng không nguyện ý cùng mình chia sẻ.

Sớm biết lúc trước liền không nên như vậy mà đơn giản cùng hắn hòa giải, Phác Chí Thành nghĩ.

Người người đều biết Lý Mã Khắc cùng Lý Đông Hách là mèo chuột quan hệ, nhưng là Chung Thần Lạc cùng Phác Chí Thành mới thật sự là Tom cùng Jerry.

Mỗi lần Phác Chí Thành hát Chewing Gum thời điểm, trong đầu nghĩ đều là Chung Thần Lạc.

Dính chặt liền không buông ra cùng nhìn thấy đối phương liền dọa sắc mặt biến lam, giảng không phải liền là Chung Thần Lạc cùng mình sao?

Trước đó nói đúng Chung Thần Lạc ấn tượng đầu tiên là đáng sợ, thật không có chút nào là nói đùa. Làm sao lại có như thế như quen thuộc người đâu, gặp mặt nhất định phải vỗ tay, tách ra lúc nhất định phải ôm, ngày bình thường càng hận không thể như cái gấu túi giống như thời thời khắc khắc đều treo trên người mình, rõ ràng hai người quan hệ trong đó là ngay cả tên của đối phương phát âm đều nói không đối tới. Nhưng Chung Thần Lạc tựa như cái hùng hùng hổ hổ Tiểu Bá Vương, không có chút nào cho Phác Chí Thành phản kháng chỗ trống, bá đạo lại bốc đồng xông vào cuộc sống của hắn.

Phác Chí Thành mỗi sáng sớm tỉnh lại, nhìn thấy lần đầu tiên trừ giường trên ván giường bên ngoài, còn có Chung Thần Lạc duỗi ra chăn mền treo tại bên giường trắng nõn nà chân. Mỗi lần Phác Chí Thành đã sau khi đánh răng rửa mặt xong, Chung Thần Lạc còn hiện lên hình chữ đại nằm lỳ ở trên giường ngủ một mặt không tranh quyền thế, trên gối đầu còn hữu hình trạng khả nghi hình mờ. Phác Chí Thành ngay từ đầu sẽ rụt rè đi hô tên của hắn, nhưng là một chút phản ứng cũng không có thu hoạch được, về sau dứt khoát liền trực tiếp đi giẫm lên ghế liền đi túm Chung Thần Lạc chân.

Đại đa số thời gian, Phác Chí Thành đều đối chung quanh sự vật biểu hiện không hứng lắm, ngẫu nhiên gặp được cảm thấy mới lạ đồ vật, cũng nhiều lắm thì tại kia hai ba phút bên trong mở to hai mắt kêu lên hai tiếng "Thật thần kỳ a", nhưng là qua trận kia, cũng liền ném đến sau đầu hoàn toàn lãng quên, nói tóm lại, Phác Chí Thành nhận định mình là cái hứng thú cũng không rộng hiện người, từ đầu đến cuối cũng chỉ có khiêu vũ chuyện này có thể để cho hắn để bụng. Nhưng Chung Thần Lạc liền hoàn toàn không giống. Hắn có mấy bản che kín đủ mọi màu sắc con dấu hộ chiếu, các nơi trên thế giới du ngoạn biểu diễn ảnh chụp số đều đếm không hết, thậm chí hắn đi máy bay số lần so Phác Chí Thành ngồi bảo mẫu xe còn nhiều, nhưng chính là thời còn tuổi nhỏ liền đã kinh lịch nhiều như vậy hắn đến nói, như cũ bảo trì đối bất kỳ cái gì sự vật đều vô cùng hứng thú tâm thái, ba tuổi tiểu hài có lẽ đều không có hắn loại này tràn đầy lòng hiếu kỳ.

Nhưng để Phác Chí Thành nhất bất lực nhả rãnh, hay là thường thường là mình bị bách đáp ứng Chung Thần Lạc cùng một chỗ nhìn NBA video, kết quả mình tắm rửa xong vừa về đến, đối phương liền đã ngủ chuyện này. Mặc kệ là hôm nay bị lão sư phê bình, hay là khen ngợi, Chung Thần Lạc đều có thể mặc kệ không để ý một giây chìm vào giấc ngủ, tâm lớn phảng phất có thể chứa vũ trụ.

Vũ đạo bên trên cũng bị lão sư căn dặn phải thật tốt trợ giúp Chung Thần Lạc. Bất quá ở phương diện này, Chung Thần Lạc ngược lại là cái học sinh tốt, mỗi lần tại tự mình làm làm mẫu lúc hắn đều sẽ chuyên chú nhìn, sau đó lại dạy hắn cũng học dị thường nhanh. Nhưng là chờ tới khi lúc nghỉ ngơi khắc, Chung Thần Lạc liền lại lập tức khôi phục bản tính, nhíu lại con mèo văn như cái sữa nắm giống như tại khác biệt ca ca ở giữa lăn qua lăn lại, khắp nơi đều có thể nghe thấy tiếng cười của hắn.

Phác Chí Thành là rất thích đồng dạng mới tới Nhân Tuấn ca, cái này ca ca ôn nhu tinh tế lại mẫn cảm, là bị lão sư cùng nó hắn ca ca khen hai lần liền sẽ không có ý tứ cúi đầu loại hình, ngày thường cũng rất chiếu cố vấn chính mình. Còn có sát vách đội quân quân ca ca, vậy ca ca cũng đặc biệt yên tĩnh, nhìn qua ngoan ngoãn xảo xảo, nghe Mark ca nói, ngươi đi đùa hắn, hắn sẽ còn đỏ mặt. Nhưng tương tự là Trung Quốc hài tử, Chung Thần Lạc liền tuyệt đối sẽ không giống hai cái này ca ca dạng này, hắn mới sẽ không xấu hổ đâu, hắn sẽ chỉ một lần một lần tại ngươi bên tai Chí Thành Chí Thành hô, náo ngươi xấu hổ.

Cho nên, nghĩ như thế nào cũng không thể hô gia hỏa này ca a, nào có đem ngây thơ như vậy gia hỏa làm ca ca gọi đạo lý. Phác Chí Thành cắn ống hút oán thầm, âm thầm hạ quyết tâm, dù sao bọn hắn chỉ kém hai tháng tuổi tác kém cơ hồ có thể không cần tính, nhất định phải cùng Chung Thần Lạc làm bằng hữu mới được.

Ân, chính là loại kia niên kỷ đồng dạng lớn bằng hữu, tuyệt đối không có ý tứ gì khác.

Là bởi vì Phác Chí Thành chán ghét Chung Thần Lạc sao?

Không phải, sẽ không có người không thích Chung Thần Lạc, Chung Thần Lạc tựa như mặt trời nhỏ đồng dạng phát quang phát nhiệt chiếu sáng người khác, một khi bị hắn ấm áp qua người liền căn bản không thể rời đi hắn. Chỉ là Phác Chí Thành mình không biết muốn cùng Chung Thần Lạc ở chung thôi, trong thế giới của hắn chưa hề xuất hiện qua như thế sáng sủa hài tử, hắn nhất thời còn không có tìm được cùng hắn chung đụng phương pháp.

Liền tại Phác Chí Thành đến tối tối nỗ lực cùng Chung Thần Lạc làm bằng hữu ngăn, Chung Thần Lạc cư nhưng đã có thể bị Lý Đế Nỗ cõng đầy luyện tập thất tán loạn. Còn có Lý Đông Hách, mặc dù hắn ngẫu nhiên hay là sẽ tại Chung Thần Lạc phát ra cá heo âm thời điểm bịt lỗ tai, nhưng là mỗi lần khứ thanh nhạc thất luyện tập cũng sẽ không đem hắn rơi xuống.

Đây chính là Lý Đế Nỗ cùng Lý Đông Hách ai, là trước kia để Chung Thần Lạc đối mặt đều sẽ cảm thấy sợ hãi Lý Đế Nỗ hoà hội coi như cùng ngươi thân cận cũng nhất định phải là ra ngoài thích ngươi nguyên nhân Lý Đông Hách ai!

Chung Thần Lạc cùng thành viên khác hoà mình trình độ so trong tưởng tượng nhanh, Phác Chí Thành đột nhiên liền bị một loại nguy cơ vô hình cảm giác đánh trúng. Không đúng, rõ ràng gia hỏa này cùng mình một cái phòng tới, làm sao ngược lại cùng nó hắn ca ca thân thiết hơn?

Sau tới vẫn là Chung Thần Lạc cõng sách nhỏ bao chạy tới, kéo lại nhìn thấy hắn liền nghĩ xoay người Phác Chí Thành, "Chí Thành a, hôm nay có cơm hỏi ta, nói ngươi muốn cùng ta làm bằng hữu, nàng tại sao phải hỏi như vậy a."

Phác Chí Thành vò đã mẻ không sợ rơi, dứt khoát cùng Chung Thần Lạc ngả bài, "Chính là ta về sau không gọi ngươi ca, chúng ta làm bằng hữu."

Chung Thần Lạc nghe xong rất nghi hoặc, "Thế nhưng là chúng ta không cũng sớm đã là bằng hữu sao?"

Lần này đổi thành Phác Chí Thành không hiểu rõ, bọn hắn đã sớm là bằng hữu rồi? Từ chừng nào thì bắt đầu? Chung Thần Lạc có phải là lý giải sai, hoặc là chỉ hắn đơn phương cho rằng như vậy?

Hiển nhiên không phải như vậy.

"Thần Lạc đến về sau, chúng ta Chí Thành mở Landeau nữa nha." Ngày nào đó luyện tập xong về sau, ngay cả vũ đạo lão sư đều đối Phác Chí Thành nói như vậy, "Có cùng tuổi bằng hữu ở bên người, rất vui vẻ đi."

Giống như xác thực không biết từ lúc nào bắt đầu, hắn từ trong chén lựa đi ra ớt xanh đều có thể không chút do dự bỏ vào Chung Thần Lạc trong chén, hắn tại phỏng vấn thời điểm cũng không còn chỉ là cúi đầu không dám nhìn ống kính mà là cùng Chung Thần Lạc tất cả vừa cùng sái bảo, nghĩ ăn cái gì liền có thể tùy tiện tại Chung Thần Lạc trong bọc cầm, đang đánh cho người nhà trong điện thoại lần lượt nhấc lên Chung Thần Lạc danh tự, thậm chí tại làm bình ngữ time thời điểm đều có Chung Thần Lạc cái này đồng lõa. . . .

Nguyên lai bọn hắn đã sớm là bằng hữu.

Nguyên lai tại trong bất tri bất giác bọn hắn đã sớm thân mật vô gian, chỉ là Phác Chí Thành mình không có phát hiện thôi.

Chỉ có một lần Chung Thần Lạc tỏ vẻ ra là Chí Thành hay là hô ca ca của mình tốt.

"Chí Thành, ta vẫn là lớn hơn ngươi hai tháng. . . ."

Phác Chí Thành nhíu lại cái mũi im ắng biểu thị kháng nghị, Chung Thần Lạc thấy thế tranh thủ thời gian khoát tay, "Ta không phải ý tứ kia, chính là ngươi nhìn nếu như làm ca ca, ta liền có thể mua cho ngươi ăn ngon có thể chiếu cố vấn ngươi nha. Bất quá ngươi không nghĩ cũng không quan hệ, tại Trung Quốc chúng ta không giảng cứu cái này, ta vẫn là sẽ mua cho ngươi ăn ngon."

Sẽ còn hảo hảo chiếu cố vấn ngươi.

"Thật sao?"

Phác Chí Thành nhướng mày so hắn các loại Chung Thần Lạc thân cao, "Cái này, vẫn là chờ ngươi dáng dấp cao hơn ta rồi nói sau."

Chung Thần Lạc sửng sốt một chút mới phản ứng được Phác Chí Thành là có ý gì, chờ hắn nghĩ đưa tay đánh hắn thời điểm, Phác Chí Thành đã cười lớn chạy đi.

Sát vách 127 các ca ca, gần nhất nhấc lên lấy Đổng Tư Thành cầm đầu trò chơi dậy sóng. Bình thường tại nhóm lớn bên trong rất ít nói Đổng Tư Thành, Kiện một cái chuyên môn trò chơi bầy, kéo đem gần một nửa NCT thành viên đi vào. Trong đó mộng đội thành viên có 【 mặc kệ quân quân ca ca làm cái gì đều muốn vô điều kiện đi theo 】 Lý Đông Hách, 【 nhất định phải cho nghĩ Thành ca cổ động 】 Hoàng Nhân Tuấn, còn có 【 tham gia náo nhiệt sao có thể không có ta 】 Chung Thần Lạc. Hoàng Nhân Tuấn còn tốt, cho dù là chơi đùa cũng phi thường có hạn độ, mỗi ngày năm thanh tuyệt đối không chơi nhiều. Nhưng Chung Thần Lạc lại không được, càng là kỹ thuật đồ ăn càng là đánh hăng hái, nhất là gần nhất không có hành trình, mượn học kỹ thuật lấy cớ, Thiên Thiên hướng 127 ký túc xá chạy, không hô tuyệt đối không trở về nhà.

Chung Thần Lạc phải tại mười giờ rưỡi trước đi ngủ, nhưng là thường thường lúc này đều là các ca ca kịch chiến nhất khờ thời điểm. La Tại Dân nói không quan hệ, dù sao hai cái ký túc xá chính là mặt đối mặt qua cái đường cái sự tình, hắn đi đón Chung Thần Lạc, thuận tiện tại cư xá cửa hàng giá rẻ mang hộ hơi lớn nhà muốn ăn đồ ăn vặt đi lên.

Chín giờ tối năm mươi, La Tại Dân đúng giờ đi cửa trước chỗ đổi giày, Phác Chí Thành bưng chén nước từ phòng bếp lắc ra, đứng tại chính tại đổi giày La Tại Dân bên cạnh, cắn chén xuôi theo không lên tiếng. Đợi cho La Tại Dân đều mở cửa, mới lề mà lề mề ra một câu, "Ca, ta hôm nay cùng Đế Nỗ ca đánh cược thua, muốn cho hắn mua Cocacola."

Phác Chí Thành bung ra láo cũng không dám cùng người đối mặt, con mắt tới tới lui lui ngắm chính là không nhìn La Tại Dân.

Tiểu hài cái đuôi nhếch lên La Tại Dân liền biết hắn muốn làm cái gì, thế là hiểu rõ cười hạ, từ trong túi móc ra hai tấm tiền lẻ đưa tới, "Cái kia phải lại giúp Nhân Tuấn mang hai túi khoai tây chiên đi lên."

"Tốt!"

Phác Chí Thành cộc cộc cộc chạy về phòng bếp thả cái chén, lại cộc cộc cộc chạy đến, động tác nhanh giống sợ La Tại Dân đổi ý như vậy.

"A, đúng, còn có ——" La Tại Dân hô hào dây giày hệ loạn thất bát tao Phác Chí Thành, "Thần Lạc cũng tại cửa hàng giá rẻ, các ngươi hai cùng tiến lên tới đi."

Chung Thần Lạc quả nhiên liền đứng tại cửa hàng giá rẻ cổng trên bậc thang chờ lấy, hắn phát hiện người tới không phải La Tại Dân mà là Phác Chí Thành thời điểm, kinh ngạc ngay cả đồ vật đều hướng hướng sau lưng giấu.

Phác Chí Thành thở phào, điềm nhiên như không có việc gì đi đến Chung Thần Lạc trước mặt, không tốn sức chút nào liền từ Chung Thần Lạc trong tay đem đồ vật thuận đi qua.

Phác Chí Thành giơ dài nhỏ bạch hình ống đồ vật đối đèn đường tinh tế nhìn xuống, "Yết hầu phun sương."

Còn nói không phải là bởi vì biến âm thanh kỳ.

Rõ ràng chính là cõng mình cùng Tại Dân ca mua một lần vụ hóa dược tề tới.

Chung Thần Lạc thất bại rủ xuống đầu, một bộ lạc bại nhận thua bộ dáng, "Chí Thành, ngươi không có cảm thấy ta hiện ở thanh âm không dễ nghe sao?"

"Không có." Phác Chí Thành thành thật lắc đầu.

Phác Chí Thành lại nắm lấy Chung Thần Lạc cổ tay đem hắn một mực không ngừng náo cổ tay lấy xuống, liền phát hiện bên trong hầu kết nơi đó cư nhưng đã ẩn ẩn kết vảy, tại làn da màu trắng bên trên lộ ra đặc biệt rõ ràng.

"Ta chỉ là có chút sợ hãi mà thôi." Chung Thần Lạc nói.

La Tại Dân cùng Chung Thần Lạc ở giữa xác thực có bí mật, nhưng cũng không phải là liên quan tới Chung Thần Lạc, mà là liên quan tới La Tại Dân.

Chung Thần Lạc thích tại trong đêm uống nước, uống nước thời gian cùng Lý Đế Nỗ nói chuyện hoang đường thời gian đồng dạng có quy luật. Đêm hôm đó La Tại Dân liền trong phòng khách hô Chung Thần Lạc danh tự, kia âm thanh Thần Lạc kêu đặc biệt nhẹ, nhưng dị thường rõ ràng, giống xác định không sai cái này đệ đệ chính là hắn, giống như là La Tại Dân một mực chờ đợi hắn.

Chung Thần Lạc quá khứ thuận La Tại Dân cao độ ngồi xổm xuống, móng vuốt tại La Tại Dân trên thân sờ nửa ngày mới ý thức tới cái này ca ca là nằm sấp ở trên ghế sa lon.

La Tại Dân bắt lấy Chung Thần Lạc tay, vài tiếng kiềm chế thở dài sau mở miệng, "Thần Lạc, ca eo có đau một chút, ngươi dìu ta hạ."

Chung Thần Lạc không nhìn thấy La Tại Dân, buông ra tay của hắn liền nghĩ đi mở đèn, nhưng là La Tại Dân một chút đem hắn lại kéo lại, "Mở ra cái khác đèn", mượn Chung Thần Lạc khí lực liền nghĩ từ trên ghế salon đứng lên. Chung Thần Lạc cuống quít đi đỡ, không cẩn thận tay mò đến mặt của đối phương. Khối kia mềm mại trên da ướt sũng, không biết là mồ hôi hay là thứ gì khác. La Tại Dân tựa hồ đau dữ dội, nắm lấy Chung Thần Lạc bả vai tay giống như là muốn đem Chung Thần Lạc bóp ra cái lỗ thủng.

Lúc kia La Tại Dân chỉ so với Chung Thần Lạc cao nửa cái đầu, cánh tay vừa dễ dàng trên kệ Chung Thần Lạc vai. Chung Thần Lạc đem La Tại Dân đỡ trở về phòng, hắn cảm thấy sự tình giống như có chút nghiêm trọng, nhưng lại không biết nên làm như thế nào, chỉ có thể đứng tại tiểu ca ca bên giường, luống cuống tay chân cho hỗ trợ đóng chăn mền. Sau đó đáp ứng hắn tốt xong trở về đi ngủ, không được ầm ĩ tỉnh thành viên khác.

Vừa rạng sáng ngày thứ hai, La Tại Dân cùng các thành viên lên tiếng chào, nói muốn về nhà nghỉ ngơi một chút liền đi, quần áo đều không đến cùng mang đi một kiện. Mọi người đều biết La Tại Dân có eo tổn thương, cho nên đang nghe người đại diện nói hắn về nhà tĩnh dưỡng sau chỉ cảm thấy rất bình thường đều không có có mơ tưởng, cuối cùng vẫn là đang bị cáo biết La Tại Dân sẽ không tham gia tiếp xuống trở về về sau, mới ý thức tới hắn thương nặng bao nhiêu.

La Tại Dân hay là sẽ ở trong bầy cùng bọn hắn nói chuyện phiếm, giảng một chút hắn về trường học lên lớp sau chuyện phát sinh, hoặc là phát chút chỉ có Lý Đế Nỗ có thể get đến cười lạnh. Lý Mã Khắc đi La Tại Dân nhà nhìn qua hắn mấy lần, La Tại Dân mình cũng thường xuyên sẽ cùng Lý Đế Nỗ hẹn nhau đi xem cái phim hoặc là ăn quà vặt, Hoàng Nhân Tuấn cũng thậm chí ở nhà người đến Seoul nhìn hắn lúc mang lên La Tại Dân cùng đi ăn cơm, nhưng là mỗi lần nói lên eo tổn thương chuyện này, La Tại Dân tổng đáp lại rất ít.

Thế là dần dần, mọi người tựa hồ bắt đầu tận lực né tránh lên chuyện này.

Chung Thần Lạc hậu tri hậu giác phát hiện, biết La Tại Dân đến cùng tổn thương nghiêm trọng đến mức nào người, thế mà chỉ có chính hắn.

Những cái kia bị La Tại Dân nấp rất kỹ đau xót, những cái kia bị La Tại Dân cắn răng nhẫn đi xuống kiên trì, nếu không phải La Tại Dân nguyện ý chủ động hướng Chung Thần Lạc xin giúp đỡ, đại khái căn bản sẽ không có người biết được.

Sau tới vẫn là La Tại Dân chủ động nói cho Chung Thần Lạc, mình quả thật là đang cố ý chờ hắn.

"Nguyên nhân là cảm thấy mình cùng Thần Lạc ngươi không thân, cho nên ngươi ứng chẳng lẽ giống những hài tử khác thương tâm như vậy."

Đây là La Tại Dân nguyên thoại.

"Bất quá ta lúc kia đến cùng nghĩ như thế nào đây này, thế mà lại cảm thấy Thần Lạc ngươi sẽ không quan tâm ta." La Tại Dân tiếp lấy còn nói, "Ta thế mà bởi vì cảm thấy cùng Thần Lạc ngươi không thân, ngươi sẽ không đem bí mật của ta nói ra, liền tự tiện để ngươi tiếp nhận nhiều như vậy. Ta hẳn là nghĩ đến, chỉ cần Thần Lạc ngươi hơi thích ca ca ta một điểm, liền sẽ cảm thấy khổ sở a."

"Là ca ca sai, đối ngươi làm như thế chuyện gì quá phận, cho nên, thật xin lỗi a Lạc Lạc, để ngươi lo lắng khổ sở."

Giúp La Tại Dân bảo thủ bí mật Chung Thần Lạc cũng không cảm thấy vất vả, ở trong quá trình này, so với sợ mình không cẩn thận nói ra La Tại Dân cố gắng bảo thủ bí mật, hắn càng lo lắng chính là La Tại Dân bản thân vấn đề sức khỏe.

La Tại Dân sợ hãi thừa nhận mình eo tổn thương tính nghiêm trọng, Chung Thần Lạc sợ hãi mặt đối cổ họng của mình xuất hiện vấn đề, phảng phất chỉ cần một thừa nhận chuyện này, liền là trở thành sự thực đã định, sẽ có rất hậu quả nghiêm trọng.

Vũ giả eo, ca giả tiếng nói, ngay cả chính bọn hắn đều không dám tùy tiện đụng.

Ai cũng không nghĩ lại bởi vì đồng dạng nguyên nhân vắng mặt sân khấu, quan trọng hơn chính là, không muốn vắng mặt lẫn nhau trưởng thành. Chính là bởi vì quá quan tâm, mới có thể tùy ý loại này trộn lẫn lấy sính anh hùng cùng sợ phiền phức đối phương cảm xúc dần dần ở trong lòng lan tràn, cuối cùng để bọn hắn lựa chọn hoàn toàn do mình đi gánh chịu cùng tiêu hóa những thứ này.

Phác Chí Thành cùng Chung Thần Lạc ngồi tại cửa hàng giá rẻ cổng trên bậc thang, chân sát bên chân vai sát bên vai, tiếp xuống một hồi lâu hai người đều không nói chuyện.

"Nếu như cần một chút thời gian, cũng không quan hệ, chúng ta đều ở nơi này cũng sẽ không chạy mất." Rốt cục Phác Chí Thành mở miệng nói ra, "Tại Dân ca không phải hảo hảo trở về rồi sao, cho nên chỉ phải thật tốt nhìn bác sĩ, liền sẽ tốt."

"Tại Dân ca cũng nói như vậy, " Chung Thần Lạc nói, "Nếu như uống thuốc một tuần lễ không có tác dụng liền muốn đi xem bác sĩ, không nguyện ý cũng phải đem ta cột đi."

"Ừm, vậy ta sẽ giúp Tại Dân ca." Nói Phác Chí Thành bắt lấy Chung Thần Lạc cánh tay, "Lúc kia, Mark ca liền nhấc lên thân thể, ta cùng Tại Dân ca liền nhấc lên cánh tay của ngươi, Đế Nỗ ca cùng Nhân Tuấn ca phụ trách chân của ngươi, tốt như vậy giống sẽ rất có ý tứ dáng vẻ."

"A... Phác Chí Thành! Ta mới không muốn bị trói. . ."

"Sợ sao? Cho nên hiện tại là tại cho ngươi cơ hội đổi ý nha."

Cái tuổi này nam hài tử, thật rất vi diệu đi. Bọn hắn hết thảy tất cả đều là viên đạn bọc đường. Bọn hắn muốn chứng minh mình là không gì làm không được nam tử hán, lại còn sẽ tin tưởng nếu như không hảo hảo đối đồ chơi đồ chơi liền sẽ tức giận loại này ngây thơ hoang ngôn. Bọn hắn tại cấp tốc trưởng thành bên trong đung đưa không ngừng, một mặt ngóng nhìn có chỗ đảm đương, một mặt lại tại những cái kia tại từng kiện cần đối mặt khó khăn trước mặt sinh ra muốn trốn tránh ý nghĩ.

Dũng cảm giống mãnh hổ, mẫn cảm lại giống tường vi.

Nhưng là bọn hắn giống như đều quên sự kiện.

Young là cái gì đây, là nhân sinh bên trong dễ dàng nhất chịu ngăn trở, đồng thời lại dễ dàng nhất một lần nữa đứng lên thời khắc. Nếu như muốn nói bọn hắn so phổ thông nam hài tử may mắn, chính là bên người có lẫn nhau tồn tại, ngươi vĩnh viễn không cần một người đi đối diện với mấy cái này nan đề. Có lẽ đoàn thể tồn ở ý Nghĩa, chính là tuyệt không tại ngươi bất lực thời khắc vứt bỏ ngươi.

16 tuổi La Tại Dân sính qua mạnh, 16 tuổi Chung Thần Lạc không muốn lại nếm thử. Giữa chúng ta không phải ước định qua sao, không có ở sân trường bên trong thực hiện hữu nghị, chúng ta muốn ở chỗ này thực hiện. Cho nên đừng có lại ngốc bên trong ngu đần mạo xưng anh hùng, cảm thấy lúc mệt mỏi, liền dựa vào thành viên đi.

Bọn hắn sẽ tại bên cạnh ngươi.

Chung Thần Lạc đến tìm Lý Mã Khắc thẳng thắn hành động, để Lý Mã Khắc rốt cục nhẹ nhàng thở ra. Lý Mã Khắc thậm chí không có hỏi nhiều chi tiết, liền cho người đại diện gọi điện thoại.

Chung Thần Lạc cuống họng là trời đại sự, người đại diện một điểm không dám trễ nải, trực tiếp an bài đến gần nhất bệnh viện kiểm tra.

Nhìn bác sĩ làm dụng cụ soi thanh quản, Chung Thần Lạc khẩn trương đều không cười. Lý Mã Khắc ngồi tại người đại diện bên cạnh nghe bác sĩ nói muốn chuẩn bị làm tiểu phẫu, hắn trả lời trước trước đó Chung Thần Lạc nếm qua thuốc gì sau đó từng mục một nhớ kỹ thuật hậu chú ý hạng mục. Chung Thần Lạc nắm lấy Lý Mã Khắc tay áo khuôn mặt nhỏ bá bạch, cũng không có chú ý vì cái gì Lý Mã Khắc thế mà lại ngay cả mình làm sao ngay cả mình dùng nhãn hiệu gì phun sương đều biết.

Chính thức đi bệnh viện làm giải phẫu ngày ấy, người đại diện đến ký túc xá tiếp Chung Thần Lạc, một đám ca ca vây quanh hắn xuống lầu.

Phác Chí Thành đều còn chưa kịp rửa mặt, là nghe được lầu dưới tiếng la mới lảo đảo cứng rắn muốn theo tới. Hắn mang dép áo bông, bị chen tại Lý Đế Nỗ cùng La Tại Dân ở giữa, đối chờ tại bảo mẫu bên cạnh xe Chung Thần Lạc phụ mẫu cúi đầu chào hỏi. Chung Thần Lạc mụ mụ lần lượt từng cái sờ đầu của bọn hắn, ôn nhu nói vài câu nghe không hiểu tiếng Trung, liền mang theo Chung Thần Lạc đi.

Xe dần dần mở xa, đều đã đi không gặp, Phác Chí Thành còn đứng ở đằng kia không nhúc nhích.

"Hiện tại còn đang tức giận sao?" La Tại Dân đi tới trêu tức xoa bóp Phác Chí Thành mặt.

"Đương nhiên sinh khí, " Phác Chí Thành che kín bên ngoài bao, nhìn xem La Tại Dân, "Bất quá không phải là bởi vì Thần Lạc, ta hiện tại sinh chính là ca ngươi khí."

"Ai?"

"Mình cất giấu cái gì cũng không nói, so Thần Lạc còn quá phận."

Tiểu hài nóng giận thật rất đáng sợ, La Tại Dân muốn dùng ca ca thân phận trấn áp, nhưng lại tự biết đuối lý, chỉ có thể cười hì hì đụng lên đi làm tiểu đệ trạng cho La Tại Dân nắn vai bàng, "Vậy lúc nào thì có thể nguôi giận đâu?"

"Nhìn ca biểu hiện đi, nếu như kiện kiện khang khang, ta liền suy nghĩ một chút."

Chung Thần Lạc cổ họng hơi sáng tạo giải phẫu làm cơ hồ không có vết tích, trừ tại thuật hậu trong vòng hai tuần không thể nói chuyện, trong một tháng cần thiết phải chú ý ẩm thực bên ngoài, không có cái khác đặc biệt ảnh hưởng.

Phác Chí Thành khoảng thời gian này về Seoul nhà, trong lúc đó còn cùng người nhà đi đánh bowling, ao ước xấu chỉ có thể tại ký túc xá hảo hảo tĩnh dưỡng Chung Thần Lạc.

"Phác Chí Thành ngươi còn có năm ngày liền muốn về ký túc xá nha."

"Phác Chí Thành ngươi còn có bốn ngày liền muốn về ký túc xá nha."

"Phác Chí Thành —— "

Chung Thần Lạc mỗi ngày đều tại cho Phác Chí Thành đếm ngược.

Rốt cục nhịn đến Phác Chí Thành muốn về ký túc xá ngày này, Chung Thần Lạc từ sáng sớm liền bắt đầu tin tức oanh tạc.

"Mấy giờ đến? Chúng ta xem xét NBA đi!"

"Nhớ kỹ đem cái này cho Thần Lạc mang đến, đối cuống họng tốt." Phác Chí Thành rời nhà thời điểm, trừ mang lên đẩy mụ mụ chuẩn bị đồ ăn vặt, còn có một con giữ ấm chén. Phác Chí Thành vội vàng cho Chung Thần Lạc hồi âm hơi thở, cũng không có chú ý bên trong là cái gì, chỉ đáp ứng nhất định khiến hắn uống.

Đợi đến thang máy mở cửa, Phác Chí Thành một chút lại nghĩ tới đến cái gì, liên tục không ngừng lại trở về trong nhà, lúc trở ra đẩy một cỗ năm ngoái sinh nhật lúc đường ca đưa cho hắn vùng núi xe. Xe là để Phác Chí Thành qua lại công ty cùng luyện tập thất dùng, vì để cho hắn có thể chở tiểu đồng bọn, còn chuyên môn ở phía sau thêm chỗ ngồi, nhưng là bởi vì Phác Chí Thành sẽ không cưỡi xe đạp, xe này trong nhà để đó không dùng một năm. Bất quá hiện tại rốt cục muốn phát huy được tác dụng.

Từ trong nhà phí hết lớn kình trở lại ký túc xá ở cư xá, Phác Chí Thành đã không có khí lực lại ôm bóng rổ lên lầu, hắn đem xe ngừng ở một bên, lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra cho Chung Thần Lạc gọi điện thoại.

"Thần Lạc, đến phòng ăn cửa sổ cái này đến!"

Chung Thần Lạc nâng điện thoại di động úp sấp 17 tầng lầu bên cửa sổ, nhìn thấy nho nhỏ một cái Phác Chí Thành đang cùng hắn phất tay.

"Làm sao không được?"

"Ngươi mau xuống đây, chúng ta cưỡi xe đi hán bờ sông chơi bóng rổ!"

Phác Chí Thành đường ca tặng chiếc này xe đạp đặc biệt khốc, Chung Thần Lạc xa xa nhìn thấy, con mắt đều sáng.

"Ngươi không phải sẽ không cưỡi xe sao?" Chung Thần Lạc hỏi.

"Thế nhưng là ngươi sẽ a!"

"Chiếc xe kia ngươi là thế nào từ trong nhà lấy được?"

"Ta đẩy tới!"

Chung Thần Lạc con mắt trừng quả thực so Lucas còn muốn lớn, nửa ngày nói không ra lời, bất quá Phác Chí Thành bây giờ căn bản không để ý tới cái này, lắc lắc bị mồ hôi làm ướt đẫm tóc mái, đẩy Chung Thần Lạc vai, "Ngươi cưỡi xe mang ta, ta đến ôm cầu."

Chung Thần Lạc bị Phác Chí Thành đẩy lên xe, xe chỗ ngồi có chút cao, hắn phải điểm lấy chân mới có thể tại nguyên chỗ bảo trì cân bằng. Phác Chí Thành chân dài, ở phía sau phải hết sức rụt lại. Chung Thần Lạc không biết đường, nhưng là Phác Chí Thành nhớ kỹ, sợ bị cảnh sát bắt lấy thế là còn chuyên môn lách qua đường cái đi đường nhỏ.

Chạng vạng tối hán bờ sông có rất nhiều đến xem trời chiều người, trên đê phòng ăn đều ngồi đầy, còn có rất nhiều ngậm bóng chày cùng đồ chơi chó con. Chung Thần Lạc cùng Phác Chí Thành đem xe ngừng đến bờ sông trên đồng cỏ về sau, ôm cầu liền hướng trong sân bóng rổ chạy. Lần trước bọn hắn đến hán bờ sông hay là khi luyện tập sinh thời điểm, là đã xác định tổ đội dream bảy người cùng đi. Bất quá lúc kia Chung Thần Lạc cùng Phác Chí Thành còn không quen, cho dù là chơi cũng rất khách khí.

Phác Chí Thành cùng Chung Thần Lạc kỳ thật đều không quá sẽ chơi bóng rổ, cơ bản cũng là không có kết cấu gì loạn chụp loạn ném, hoặc là học trong video NBA minh tinh làm như vậy sức tưởng tượng động tác. Bên cạnh có một ít kỹ thuật không sai đại ca ca đối lấy bọn hắn cười cũng cảm thấy không quan trọng, chỉ cần mình chơi vui vẻ liền tốt.

Mặt trời dần dần hướng phía phía tây phương hướng chìm xuống dưới, hai người quần áo cũng ẩm ướt không sai biệt lắm. Chung Thần Lạc vỗ cầu đi đến ba phần tuyến về sau, muốn ném cái cuối cùng rổ. Phác Chí Thành liền đứng tại hắn bên cạnh, chống nạnh thở phì phò nhìn xem hắn.

"Chí Thành, tiếp lấy!"

Lần này Phác Chí Thành vững vàng tiếp được cầu.

Phác Chí Thành nhìn xuống Chung Thần Lạc, không có lại cự tuyệt, hắn ra dáng học Chung Thần Lạc dáng vẻ đứng dậy nhảy vọt, thủ đoạn phát lực đưa bóng nhẹ nhàng đẩy đi ra.

Lần này bóng rổ, chính chính lọt vào trong vòng rổ.

Tản bộ người dần dần tán đi, hai người mang theo một thân nhiệt khí trở lại ngừng lại xe đạp địa phương ngồi xếp bằng xuống. Phác Chí Thành đem túi sách lật đảo lại, những cái kia bị mụ mụ nhét vào đồ ăn vặt liền toàn bộ rầm rầm cùng một chỗ rơi ra.

Còn có bị cùng một chỗ đặt vào giữ ấm chén.

"Mụ mụ để ngươi muốn trước đem cái này uống."

Phác Chí Thành đem cái chén đưa cho Chung Thần Lạc, Chung Thần Lạc mở ra ngửi ngửi, hương vị thế mà là hắn rất quen thuộc.

"Là Bàn Đại Hải!"

Chung Thần Lạc thường xuyên tại ký túc xá uống Bàn Đại Hải, nhưng là các thành viên giống như cũng không nhận ra vật này, Phác Chí Thành cũng thế, cũng không biết hắn mụ mụ là từ đâu làm tới vật này.

Phác Chí Thành mở ra một bao gấu nhỏ kẹo mềm, vừa ăn bên cạnh nằm xuống. Hắn mặc ngắn tay cùng quần đùi, mặt cỏ nhọn mà cọ qua da của hắn, nhất là cổ cùng cổ chân, vẩy hắn xốp giòn xốp giòn ngứa một chút. Chung Thần Lạc uống xong nước trong ly cũng dựa vào Phác Chí Thành nằm xuống, đầy trời tinh tinh cứ như vậy không có chút nào dự cảnh rải vào trong mắt.

"Ngày mai sẽ là trời sáng." Chung Thần Lạc nói.

Phác Chí Thành gật gật đầu, đem gấu nhỏ kẹo mềm đưa cho Chung Thần Lạc. Chung Thần Lạc không có tiếp, hắn giơ tay lên, giống đánh đàn dương cầm giống như như thế tại không trung khoa tay lên, "Chí Thành, ngươi biết ta học được thứ nhất thủ khúc là cái gì sao?"

"Là cái gì?"

Chung Thần Lạc hừ lên, "Do do sol sol la la sol, fa fa mi mi re re do." 【 chú * 】

"A cái này ta biết!"

"Bài hát này tại Trung Quốc liền gọi tiểu tinh tinh, cùng tên ngươi đồng dạng."

"Giống như ta?" Phác Chí Thành chỉ mình.

"Đúng a, ngươi không phải liền là tinh tinh sao?"

Đèn hoa mới lên, bóng đêm dần dần dày. Có gió nhẹ thổi qua sóng nước lấp loáng hán nước sông mặt, thỉnh thoảng có thổi còi tàu chở khách xẹt qua.

Phác Chí Thành nhắm mắt lại dựa vào tại Chung Thần Lạc đầu vai, "Thần Lạc, hát một bài đi."

"Hiện tại?" Chung Thần Lạc nghiêng đầu đi nhìn xem Phác Chí Thành mặt, "Ngươi nghĩ nghe cái gì?"

"Cái gì đều được."

Cái gì đều được, dù sao thanh âm của ngươi dễ nghe như vậy.

【 dù cho cách nhà ga hơi xa hơn chút nữa cũng tốt

Bước bức luôn luôn không hiểu thu nhỏ

Ta thật muốn đem nhìn thấy mỗi một đầu ghế dài

Đều ngồi lên một hồi lại rời đi

Nhìn xem hăng hái vui cười đùa giỡn ngươi lúc

Vừa đi đường

Đã đến gặp lại tốt xong trở về đi

Ta sẽ đang nhìn đưa ngươi sau rời đi mau trở về đi thôi

Thẳng đến bóng lưng xinh đẹp dần dần biến mất

Xoay người một khắc này đã bắt đầu đem ngươi tưởng niệm

Tại đặc biệt không tình nguyện phân biệt cái nào đó ban đêm

Ta tạm thời hô ngươi chịu đựng đêm

Mặc dù cũng không thể nói gì hơn nữa cũng xin chờ một chút

Thẳng đến chúng ta ngày mai trùng phùng thời khắc đó

Ta muốn đem ấm áp ôm cũng tặng cho ngươi

Ngủ ngon gặp lại ngày mai gặp đi

Bởi vì tiếp qua mấy tiếng chính là mong đợi cuối tuần

Ta sẽ đến tiếp ngươi đang ngủ qua giấc thẳng về sau

Đến hai điểm thời điểm chúng ta lần nữa tại kia gặp mặt đi 】

Phác Chí Thành mở mắt ra, đầy trời tinh tinh không gặp.

Đưa tay đi sờ bên cạnh vị trí, Chung Thần Lạc cũng không thấy.

Một mình hắn lẻ loi trơ trọi ngồi tại cũng không thuộc về bọn hắn bảo mẫu trong xe. Trong xe ném lấy rất nhiều ba lô cùng quần áo kịch bản, còn có một số chữ số sản phẩm. Phác Chí Thành nhất thời không biết mình thân ở chỗ nào.

Cửa xe bỗng chốc bị kéo ra, hỗn hợp có cà phê mùi thơm không khí lạnh tất cả đều cuốn vào. Phác Chí Thành phản xạ có điều kiện ngồi dậy, trên thân đang đắp món kia bên ngoài bao liền trượt rơi xuống.

"Tỉnh ngủ à nha?" Giơ cà phê Chung Thần Lạc dựa vào cửa xe nhìn xem hắn, nhặt lên cùng trên người hắn kia bộ y phục phối màu giống nhau bên ngoài bao.

Trước mắt cái này Chung Thần Lạc cao lớn một chút, gương mặt gầy gò nhiều, những cái kia hài nhi mập không biết chạy tới nơi nào đi, tóc cũng bị nhuộm thành càng lộ vẻ màu da màu vàng kim nhạt. Hắn mặc thân màu đỏ quần áo thể thao, đốt ngón tay bên trên quấn lấy màu vàng cùng màu hồng huỳnh vầng sáng, dù cho có chút rộng lớn cũng có thể nhìn ra trên người đường cong.

"Thế nào, ngủ động kinh à nha?" Chung Thần Lạc dùng không có cầm cà phê tay tại Phác Chí Thành trước mắt lắc hạ, "Là nằm mơ rồi?"

"Mới không phải mộng." Phác Chí Thành thần tình nghiêm túc lập tức phản bác.

Chung Thần Lạc bị Phác Chí Thành dị thường vẻ mặt nghiêm túc chọc cười, nhận định hắn là mộng đến cái gì chuyện thú vị, "Ngươi cũng chỉ ngủ mười phút a."

Chỉ có mười phút sao? Phác Chí Thành giơ cổ tay lên hướng đồng hồ xác nhận thời gian.

"Chớ có biếng nhác, mau xuống đây đi, nhiều như vậy chơi vui quay chụp ngươi sao có thể tránh trên xe đi ngủ?"

Tiếng gào thét ầm ĩ cùng máy móc thiết bị vận hành thanh âm truyền vào Phác Chí Thành lỗ tai, Phác Chí Thành úp sấp trên cửa sổ nhìn ra phía ngoài, thật to Welcome To Los Angeles đèn nê ông chính đang lóe lên.

Phác Chí Thành đi theo Chung Thần Lạc nhảy xuống xe, trước mắt trống trải. To lớn nhà máy hóa chất sừng sững tại ven đường, ống khói bốc lên hơi nước, có mặc hip-hop rapper mang theo tai nghe chờ tại ven đường, cực hạn vận động nghệ nhân đang phối hợp quay chụp, âm hưởng cùng tấm phản quang chồng chất tại chân hắn bên cạnh.

Lý Mã Khắc bọn hắn, đang đứng tại một tràng phòng ốc trên sân thượng, đối hắn cười.

16 giờ lệch giờ nơi này, tựa hồ chính là vì bọn họ chuẩn bị.

Chung Thần Lạc đã trước tại thường thường các thành viên phương hướng chạy tới, thấy Phác Chí Thành không có theo tới, hắn xoay người lại hướng Phác Chí Thành vẫy gọi, "Mau tới a, Chí Thành!"

Phác Chí Thành không do dự nữa, mở rộng bước chân toàn lực hướng Chung Thần Lạc đuổi theo.

"Đến rồi!"

Chú thích: « tiểu tinh tinh biến tấu khúc » vì điệu C trưởng tác phẩm thứ K. 265/300e từ Mozart tại năm 1778 sở sáng tác khúc dương cầm.


	4. Chapter 4

Hắn so hoa anh đào xán lạn

# La Tại Dân × Chung Thần Lạc

# tục bao trung nhị sân trường yêu đương cố sự phần cuối có hai câu trời chiều

\--------------------------------

"Còn có vô cùng vô cùng vô cùng trọng yếu một điểm, lớp mười hai lớp tám La Tại Dân học trưởng, ta thích ngươi "

Từ nhỏ đến lớn, La Tại Dân nhận qua đủ loại tỏ tình, có vụng trộm phóng tới bàn học bên trong thư tình, có ở trước mặt nhét vào trong ngực hắn lễ vật, cũng có đến từ sân trường điện đài trỉa hạt ngọt ngào tình ca, nhưng là đến từ tuần mới vừa buổi sáng nghiêm túc đến cực điểm kéo cờ nghi thức bên trên tỏ tình hay là lần đầu.

Hắn nhớ mang máng đêm qua cha của hắn dặn đi dặn lại bàn giao hôm nay có bộ giáo dục lãnh đạo đến thị sát, để hắn nếu không cũng không cần đến lên lớp, nếu không liền quy củ đem đồng phục mặc, sống yên ổn qua một ngày.

Khó được làm trường học chủ tịch ba ba cho phép hắn trốn học, La Tại Dân vốn nên là đáp ứng, nhưng là nghĩ lại, cái này trốn học một ngày trong nhà lại không cung cấp ra ngoài kinh phí, không bằng thành thành thật thật khi một ngày học sinh tốt, nói không chừng lão nhân gia cao hứng còn có thể có điểm tốt.

Cho nên La Tại Dân hôm nay đặc biệt nhu thuận, cứ như vậy mặc đồng phục đứng tại lớp đội ngũ cuối cùng tham gia kéo cờ nghi thức, buồn bực ngán ngẩm nghe quốc kỳ hạ nói chuyện cùng thầy chủ nhiệm khen ngợi lấy được thưởng đồng học, rõ ràng chẳng có chuyện gì làm lại đâm nhất cái sọt lớn.

La Tại Dân quay đầu trông thấy nhà mình ba ba đen sì chẳng khác nào đáy nồi sắc mặt, còn có bên cạnh cau mày bộ giáo dục lãnh đạo, cảm thấy mình lúc này nhất định phải lạnh. Hắn khẽ cắn môi nhận mệnh đem ánh mắt thu hồi, ngẩng đầu không ngoài dự liệu cùng kéo cờ trên đài cầm Microphone khẩu xuất cuồng ngôn người ánh mắt tương giao. Trận này ngoài ý muốn kẻ đầu têu không nhìn thầy chủ nhiệm nóng nảy thần sắc, cũng không chú ý dưới đáy kinh ngạc hoặc khe khẽ bàn luận đồng học, thẳng tắp nhìn xem hắn, trắng nõn gương mặt bên trên vẫn như cũ là người vật vô hại xán lạn tiếu dung.

"Ngăn được bút sáp màu tiểu tân cũng ngăn không được Chung Thần Lạc "

Trường học bá bản nhân không sợ trời không sợ đất, duy chỉ có đối cái này xưa nay không theo lẽ thường ra bài học sinh ba tốt thúc thủ vô sách.

La Tại Dân thứ 1122 lần xuất phát từ nội tâm chất vấn mình, tại sao phải trêu chọc Chung Thần Lạc?

Nghĩ đến giữa hai người duyên phận bắt đầu, La Tại Dân thề với trời hắn cũng không định trêu chọc Chung Thần Lạc, cũng không phải cố ý muốn đi trêu chọc đối phương, càng nói đúng ra, ngay từ đầu La Tại Dân cũng không biết cái này được không phát ánh sáng người là Chung Thần Lạc. Hắn chủ động cho đối phương mượn bút bất quá là bởi vì đối phương lật sách bao động tĩnh quá lớn nhao nhao đến hắn, mà lại đối phương vừa vặn cùng hắn mặc cùng một trường đồng phục thôi.

La Tại Dân sinh nhật tại tháng tám bên trong, chính là một năm ở trong nóng đến để người hoài nghi nhân sinh cùng lo lắng một giây sau liền sẽ bị mặt trời hòa tan giữa hè.

Hàng năm lúc này, hắn đều chỉ nghĩ ở trong nhà ôm điều hoà không khí sống mơ mơ màng màng, các bằng hữu phát tới mời một mực cự tuyệt xử lý, chớ nói chi là về trường học lên lớp, quản hắn lớp mười hai bên trong ba thấp ba.

Cho nên về sau hắn nguyện ý tham gia toán học thi đấu, tự nhiên không phải là bởi vì la ba ba tại trên bàn cơm câu kia "Ngươi xem một chút ngươi một Thiên Thiên, lớp mười hai không có lớp mười hai dáng vẻ, còn lấy mái tóc làm cho loạn thất bát tao, cùng ngươi ca ca một cái dạng", La Tại Dân nghe xong câu nói này ngay cả ăn cơm tâm tư đều không có, cầm chén đũa vừa để xuống thở phì phò đóng sập cửa trở về phòng, cuối cùng vẫn là la mụ mụ bưng ăn khuya đến hống.

La Tại Dân mới nhiễm tóc là màu hồng, la mụ mụ đem ăn khuya phóng tới trên bàn sách, ngồi tại bên giường nhẹ chụp đem chăn mền đóng quá đỉnh đầu co lại thành một đoàn người, mang theo ý cười trong lời nói đều là ôn nhu: "Na Na, ngươi đừng nghe cha ngươi nói mò, hắn cũng đều không hiểu thưởng thức, mụ mụ cảm thấy ngươi cái này nhan sắc nhìn rất đẹp, liền như năm đó ta cùng ba ba đi Nhật Bản nhìn thấy hoa anh đào, để ta nhớ tới lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy ngươi ca ca thời điểm "

"Thật sao?" La Tại Dân lay chăn mền, lộ ra mặt mình

"Thật" la mụ mụ đưa tay sờ sờ tóc của hắn: "Kỳ thật ngươi cùng ca ca vẫn luôn là ba ba mụ mụ kiêu ngạo, nhân sinh không chỉ có đọc sách con đường này, chỗ lấy các ngươi thích khác, mụ mụ có thể lý giải, Na Na biết mình hiện tại thích gì sao?"

Cái này là mẹ con ở giữa đặc hữu chân thành tha thiết đối thoại thời gian, La Tại Dân từ trên giường ngồi dậy, cùng mụ mụ đối mặt: "Còn không có "

"Không có cũng đừng gấp, nhân sinh dài như vậy, có thể có rất nhiều thời gian cho ngươi đi nghĩ đi tìm. Chỉ là làm vì cha mẹ, luôn luôn hi nhìn các ngươi có thể hảo hảo, muốn dùng mình lực lượng đi ủng hộ các ngươi. Hiện tại ngươi còn không có tìm được thứ mình thích, nhưng là ba ba mụ mụ hi vọng ngươi trước tiên có thể tích lũy, đợi đến về sau ngươi có yêu mến đồ vật, cũng có lực lượng theo đuổi "

Tham gia toán học thi đấu, không quản được thưởng hay không, làm người dự thi cũng có thể thêm điểm, đối với ngày sau học lên hoặc là du học đến nói đều là lý lịch bên trên không sai kinh nghiệm. La Tại Dân là như thế này bị thuyết phục đi dự thi, thế nhưng là đợi đến trường thi ngày ấy, hắn liền hối hận.

Chính như la mụ mụ nói, cái này thi đấu thật là tốt kinh nghiệm, đến dự thi đều thật là tốt học sinh. La Tại Dân tới không tính sớm, đỉnh lấy một đầu chói sáng màu hồng tựa hồ không làm việc đàng hoàng, tại cơ hồ ngồi đầy trong trường thi tìm vị trí của mình dò số chỗ ngồi, mặt của hắn có chút phát sốt. Tăng thêm phụ cận đều là tại nghiêm túc ôn tập chuẩn bị thí sinh, La Tại Dân buồn bực ngán ngẩm nằm sấp trên bàn chuyển bút dáng vẻ cùng trường thi nghiêm túc không khí khẩn trương không hợp nhau.

Mặc dù là nặng tại tham dự, nhưng là hắn cái dạng này trong lúc vô hình cho những học sinh khác mang đến áp lực, La Tại Dân chính tự hỏi có lẽ mình hay là rút lui trước vi diệu, vị trí ở bên tay phải của hắn đồng học đồng dạng san san tới chậm, biểu hiện giống như hắn "Không làm việc đàng hoàng" .

Vị bạn học kia hẳn là lên muộn, cái ót có chút loạn, giẫm lên tiếng chuông vội vội vàng vàng từ cửa sau chạy vào phòng học, tọa hạ lúc còn đụng lệch ra bàn học, La Tại Dân dư chỉ xem đến hắn che lấy đầu gối của mình, nhíu lại mặt đoán chừng đâm đến không nhẹ. Nhìn kỹ lại, phát hiện trên người đối phương mặc cùng mình cùng khoản khác biệt sắc đồng phục, huy hiệu trường là đồng dạng, theo nhan sắc suy đoán là so hắn thấp một giới niên đệ.

C bên trong là trường công tư nhân phân hiệu, học sinh đang học quá nhiều gia cảnh hậu đãi. Có lẽ vị này giống như hắn là đến kiếm phân, La Tại Dân chính dạng này suy đoán, liền nhìn thấy đối phương động tác càng lớn mà bắt đầu lục đồ, theo văn cỗ túi lật đến miệng túi của mình, động tĩnh chi lớn để trước bàn học sinh cũng không kiên nhẫn đem ghế hướng phía trước dời.

La Tại Dân lúc đầu dự định bài thi phát hạ đến về sau nhìn hai mắt, được mấy đạo lựa chọn liền nằm ngáy o o, vừa đến có thể nộp bài thi lúc liền lập tức nộp bài thi hoàn thành nhiệm vụ về nhà thổi điều hoà không khí chơi đùa. Nhưng là bên cạnh vị này niên đệ động tĩnh quả thật làm cho người bực bội, hắn thừa dịp lão sư phân phát bài thi thời điểm góp đi tới thấp giọng hỏi đối phương: "Ngươi đang tìm cái gì?"

"Giống như quên mang bút "

Khảo thí đều không mang bút, thật là so hắn còn không làm việc đàng hoàng. La Tại Dân giúp người làm niềm vui, từ trong túi lấy ra mặt khác một cây bút, nhanh chóng phóng tới đối phương trên mặt bàn: "Cho, không dùng xong "

Trùng hợp lão sư giám khảo ánh mắt đưa tới, La Tại Dân quay đầu đem mục Hikaru tập trung đến bài thi bên trên, xem không hiểu đề mục cũng làm bộ tại bản nháp trên giấy tô tô vẽ vẽ, không có chú ý tới niên đệ biểu lộ.

La Tại Dân tuân theo "Có thể sớm nộp bài thi liền sớm nộp bài thi" tác phong trước sau như một, bắt đầu thi sau một giờ thu dọn đồ đạc nộp bài thi xuống lầu, ngay cả cọng tóc đều tiêu sái vô cùng. Nhưng vừa bước ra lầu dạy học, mới phát hiện bên ngoài mưa.

Mùa hè mưa vốn là như vậy, khí thế hung hung, một giây trước còn tinh không vạn lý, một giây sau ô Vân dày đặc. Trận mưa này lại hung vừa vội, nhất thời bán hội không gặp muốn ngừng dấu hiệu.

La Tại Dân không phải không chuẩn bị dù, chỉ là cúi đầu nhìn xem giày của mình. Đôi này AJ là toàn cầu hạn lượng liên danh khoản, chỉ có 199 đúng, mỗi đối đều có số hiệu, chân hắn bên trên đôi này là ba ba trước mấy ngày đưa cho quà tặng sinh nhật cho hắn, số hiệu vẫn là hắn thích nhất "42" . Tuy nói cái này giày có thể chống nước, nhưng nào có người thật nhẫn tâm cầm cái này giày đi đạp nước? Hắn không có chuyện gấp gáp muốn làm, thế là dứt khoát nửa dựa ở trên tường, cầm điện thoại di động chờ mưa rơi yếu bớt.

"Học trưởng?"

La Tại Dân ứng thanh quay đầu, phát hiện là vừa rồi ngồi tại bên cạnh hắn vị kia niên đệ, khảo thí còn chưa kết thúc, hắn cũng là sớm nộp bài thi. Niên đệ đứng ở bên cạnh hắn, cùng hắn mặt đối mặt, La Tại Dân này sẽ mới nhìn rõ đừng ở trường phục trước bảng tên, "Chung Thần Lạc", danh tự này có chút quen thuộc, giống như ở nơi nào nghe qua...

"Học trưởng?" Chung Thần Lạc gặp qua hắn không có phản ứng, hướng hắn phất phất tay: "Tạ ơn học trưởng vừa rồi mượn ta bút, học trưởng tên gọi là gì vậy?"

La Tại Dân thường ngày không phải quy củ mặc đồng phục học sinh, bảng tên sớm cũng không biết ném đi đâu: "La Tại Dân "

"Tại Dân học trưởng vẫn chưa về nhà sao?"

"Ừm, mưa có chút lớn" La Tại Dân quay đầu nhìn về phía nơi xa, phát hiện mưa rơi biến ít một chút. Hắn ở trong lòng mặc niệm Chung Thần Lạc danh tự, đột nhiên nhớ lại, cái tên này hắn là tại mình ba ba trong miệng đã nghe qua, ba ba nói lên thời điểm ngữ khí rất kiêu ngạo, bởi vì Chung Thần Lạc cầm thành phố ưu tú học sinh xưng hào, toàn thành phố liền năm cái danh ngạch, là Dra trí thể mỹ cực khổ phát triển toàn diện học sinh ba tốt, danh phù kỳ thực C bên trong chi Hikaru

Nhìn như vậy đến, người ta sớm nộp bài thi là thật sớm đem bài thi viết xong, La Tại Dân đối loại này học sinh tốt có loại không hiểu tâm tình mâu thuẫn, dù sao hắn cho rằng cùng đối phương không phải cùng người một đường: "Hiện tại mưa nhỏ ta dự định đi", nhìn thấy đối phương ngay cả bao đều không có cõng liền cầm lấy chuẩn khảo chứng và văn phòng phẩm túi, nghĩ thầm C bên trong chi Hikaru không thể cảm mạo, liền đem trong bọc dù lấy ra nhét vào trong tay hắn: "Gặp lại "

La Tại Dân nói xong một tiếng này gặp lại về sau liền trực tiếp đem ba lô giơ đến đỉnh đầu, cũng không quay đầu lại xông vào trong mưa chạy về nhà, xem nhẹ Chung Thần Lạc tại sau lưng hô thanh âm của hắn.

May mắn hắn chạy không có mấy bước trận mưa này liền ngừng, giày hong khô về sau còn là một đôi tốt giày. Chỉ là mỗi đến mùa hè trời mưa thời điểm, Chung Thần Lạc kiểu gì cũng sẽ dương giả tức giận phàn nàn: "Lần thứ nhất lúc gặp mặt, Tại Dân ca ca chạy còn nhanh hơn thỏ, thật là khiến người thương tâm a", hắn cực độ chột dạ, không có biện pháp giải quyết, vừa ôm vừa hôn mới đem con mèo lông thuận tốt, đây đều là nói sau.

La Tại Dân cùng Chung Thần Lạc lần đầu gặp, là tại như thế một cái ngắn ngủi trời mưa, ngay cả giao lưu cũng là ngắn ngủi. La Tại Dân cho hắn mượn bút, cho hắn đưa dù, những cử động này liền như là trợ giúp một cái có cần trợ giúp đồng học, bình thường như vậy, không nên để ở trong lòng. Mặc dù hắn thỉnh thoảng sẽ nhớ tới cái này bạch như tuyết nắm người, còn có hắn kia giống vào đông tuyết hậu sơ tễ như mặt trời ấm áp nụ cười xán lạn.

Tháng mười bên trong, La Tại Dân nghênh đón tiến vào lớp mười hai sau lần thứ nhất giai đoạn khảo thí, cùng một cái toàn trường học sinh cũng đang thảo luận nghe đồn.

"Nghe nói trường học của chúng ta có cái nam sinh đang thảo luận khu nói thích ngươi, tuyên bố muốn đuổi tới ngươi, đang cố gắng tìm ngươi phương thức liên lạc "

"A "

"Nam sinh ai? ! !"

So với bằng hữu trong mắt cháy hừng hực bát quái chi hỏa, cà lơ phất phơ ngồi tại chỗ người trong cuộc bình tĩnh nhiều, tựa lưng vào ghế ngồi đại đại liệt liệt giang rộng ra chân, hai tay cắm trong túi, thờ ơ mở miệng: "Làm sao rồi? Lại không phải chưa thấy qua "

Như thế lời nói thật, La Tại Dân mặc dù ngày thường luôn không chăm chú lên lớp yêu quý trốn học, nhưng làm người thiện lương, ngồi xe sẽ nhường chỗ ngồi, nhìn thấy không chính nghĩa sự tình sẽ ra tay không tiếc đánh nhau thụ thương. Loại tính cách này tự nhiên là rất hoan nghênh, tăng thêm La Tại Dân trời sinh thật tốt nhìn, nhất là cặp kia đa tình con mắt, liền đối lấy tường trắng ngẩn người thời điểm cũng là ôn nhu mà thâm tình.

Hắn từ nhỏ thư tình không ngừng, có nữ sinh đương nhiên cũng có nam sinh. La Tại Dân không cho rằng thích cùng giới là một sai lầm hoặc là xấu hổ sự tình, ai cũng có yêu mến người khác quyền lợi, bất quá thích người vừa lúc là cùng giới mà thôi.

"Vậy ta đem ngươi phương thức liên lạc cho hắn, ngươi cũng không để ý lạc?"

Để ý là không ngại, thông qua không thông qua là một chuyện khác.

La Tại Dân cúi đầu nhìn xem hảo hữu nghiệm chứng cột bên trong trong kho ảnh chân dung, lại một lần lựa chọn xem nhẹ. Ngẩng đầu phát phát hiện mình vừa vặn ngừng tại cột công cáo trước, cột công cáo bên trên dán cao năm hai nguyệt kiểm tra xếp hạng, vị thứ nhất quả nhiên vẫn là Chung Thần Lạc. Ánh mắt hướng bên cạnh dời, nhìn thấy liên quan tới toán học thi đấu tin mừng, La Tại Dân có mấy phần đắc ý cùng vui mừng.

Chung Thần Lạc có phải là hẳn là phải cám ơn ta?

Tạ ơn tự nhiên là hẳn là, chỉ là La Tại Dân không nghĩ tới Chung Thần Lạc tạ ơn là muốn làm mặt nói.

"Học trưởng?"

Nghe được cái này âm thanh quen thuộc xưng hô lúc, La Tại Dân mới từ buổi sáng thứ ba đại thể khóa bên trong tỉnh táo lại, 10:20 là trong giờ học của hắn bữa ăn thời gian, mỗi ngày cái giờ này hắn đều sẽ đi quầy bán quà vặt mua mới vừa ra lò hạt dẻ bánh mì. Này sẽ hắn còn có chút nửa mê nửa tỉnh hoảng hốt, nhìn trước mắt lấy mái tóc nhuộm thành màu nâu đậm người nháy mắt mấy cái, sững sờ ba giây mới phản ứng được: "Là ngươi "

"Đúng, là ta" Chung Thần Lạc đối phản ứng của hắn hài lòng gật đầu, trực tiếp kéo lên góc áo của hắn: "Người học trưởng kia vì cái gì không thông qua hảo hữu của ta thỉnh cầu đâu?"

La Tại Dân nhớ tới cái kia trong kho ảnh chân dung, lúc trước cùng bằng hữu đặc biệt bình tĩnh nói "Lại không phải chưa thấy qua", không có nghĩ đến cái này quang minh chính đại nói thích hắn nam sinh thật không phải lần đầu tiên thấy. La Tại Dân đột nhiên liền sợ, không biết trả lời như thế nào, dời mục Hikaru phát hiện nghỉ giữa khóa thời gian nghỉ ngơi nhanh kết thúc, vội vàng nói sang chuyện khác: "Chờ một chút, ta muốn đi trước mua..."

"Ba" Chung Thần Lạc xuất ra một cái hạt dẻ bánh mì phóng tới trên mặt bàn, xông La Tại Dân nhíu mày, một bộ có chuẩn bị mà đến bộ dáng.

Đối phương nghĩ đến quá chu đáo, La Tại Dân kiên trì đánh qua loa: "Vậy ngươi phải thêm ta hảo hữu là vì cái gì đâu?"

"Vì cùng ngươi nói một tiếng cám ơn, sau đó đem bút cùng dù đều trả lại ngươi "

"Không cần phải nói tạ ơn, tiện tay mà thôi. Về phần bút cùng dù, không dùng xong ta, ngươi thích thì cầm..." Chung Thần Lạc đột nhiên bắt được cánh tay của hắn, La Tại Dân không hiểu dừng lại: "Làm sao rồi?"

"Thích thì cầm "

"Ngươi cái này là ưa thích ta ý tứ?" La Tại Dân đột nhiên cảm thấy chơi vui, chủ động xích lại gần Chung Thần Lạc, bỗng nhiên co lại khoảng cách ngắn thật không có làm cho đối phương khiếp đảm, Chung Thần Lạc thẳng tắp nhìn về phía hắn, La Tại Dân nhếch miệng: "Ngươi biết ta là ai liền nói thích ta?"

La Tại Dân hơn phân nửa là đem Chung Thần Lạc cử động coi như là học sinh tốt đối học sinh xấu hiếu kì, dạng này tình cảm không có ý Nghĩa, nên nhắc nhở đối phương kịp thời từ bỏ, hắn nghĩ hất ra Chung Thần Lạc tay, lại cảm giác đối phương bắt càng chặt hơn.

"Ta biết, ngươi là La Tại Dân" Chung Thần Lạc cũng đang cười: "Ta nghĩ sắp hai tháng, đương nhiên biết mình là thích ngươi. Nếu như ngươi không tin, ta tự nhiên có biện pháp để ngươi tin "

Chung Thần Lạc nói đến tự tin, bởi vì hắn xác thực có biện pháp. Tỉ như mỗi ngày định thời gian ra hiện ở bên cạnh hắn xoát tồn tại cảm. La Tại Dân làm sao cũng nghĩ không thông, Chung Thần Lạc rõ ràng là một cái học sinh lớp 11, đang đi học trong lúc đó không phải phải chạy đến lớp mười hai lầu dạy học, ngồi tại mình sát vách nhìn mình đi ngủ là có ý gì, mà lại kỳ quái là lão sư cho tới bây giờ đều không nhắc hỏi hoặc là ngăn cản, học sinh tốt chẳng lẽ có loại đãi ngộ này?

Lên lớp như thế, tan học đương nhiên cũng như thế. Lớp mười hai cùng lớp mười một chương trình học an bài có chút khác biệt, nhưng Chung Thần Lạc luôn có thể thẻ đến thích hợp thời gian xuất hiện tại mỗi một cái La Tại Dân có rảnh nghỉ giữa khóa, ngẫu nhiên còn mang một ít hắn thích đồ ăn vặt. La Tại Dân uống vào ngọt độ thích hợp sữa đậu nành, nhìn người đối diện tiếu dung, vốn nên là muốn cự tuyệt một câu đều nói không ra miệng.

Đại khái là không chiếm được đáp lại, Chung Thần Lạc vẫn như cũ đang cố gắng chứng minh mình đối La Tại Dân thích là ra ngoài thực tình, cho nên mới sẽ có hiện tại một màn này.

Vào lúc ban đêm La Tại Dân bưng lấy chén trà nóng đi gõ cửa thư phòng, ba ba so hắn tưởng tượng bên trong phải bình tĩnh, chỉ là bởi vì hắn đến mà kinh ngạc.

"Chuyện ngày hôm nay?"

"Ừm? A, không sao, không phải đại sự. Nhưng là..." Ba ba dừng dừng, cầm lấy cái chén uống một ngụm trà, La Tại Dân khẩn trương đến cả người đều cứng đờ, mới nghe được hắn nói tiếp đi: "Ngươi không cần khẩn trương, ta chỉ là muốn hỏi ngươi cùng Thần Lạc tại yêu đương sao?"

Làm lão sư hoài nghi ngươi yêu sớm thời điểm, bình thường hội học sinh lựa chọn phủ nhận, huống chi La Tại Dân xác thực không phải: "Không có a "

"Kia Thần Lạc thích ngươi là thật?"

"Thật" chuyện cho tới bây giờ, La Tại Dân không thể không tin.

"Kia..." La Tại Dân đoán hắn vốn là dự định hỏi mình có thích hay không Chung Thần Lạc, đoán chừng nghĩ đến tác phong của hắn: "Thích liền thích, không thích liền không thích, ngươi không lên tiếng tính là gì? Sẽ ảnh hưởng hắn "

La Tại Dân không cần nghĩ cũng biết trong miệng hắn ảnh hưởng chỉ là đối việc học ảnh hưởng, Chung Thần Lạc trốn học đến tìm hắn là sự thật.

Không thể còn như vậy phát triển tiếp, La Tại Dân bắt đầu từ ngày thứ hai trực tiếp trốn học. Chung Thần Lạc ngày thứ hai không có tìm được hắn, đoán được là La Tại Dân tại tránh hắn, dứt khoát đồng dạng trốn học đi chắn người.

Dạng này thời gian tiếp tục ba ngày.

La Tại Dân tránh ở nhà, Chung Thần Lạc ngồi tại cửa nhà hắn trên bậc thang các loại, về sau bị la mụ mụ mời về đến trong nhà trên ghế sa lon ngồi; La Tại Dân chạy tới phòng trò chơi chơi đùa, Chung Thần Lạc tại bên cạnh hắn chơi đến càng vui vẻ hơn; La Tại Dân đi KTV, Chung Thần Lạc hát Karaoke điểm số lập nên mới ghi chép.

Ngày thứ tư, La Tại Dân ý thức được Chung Thần Lạc không thể lại trốn học, liền về trường học. Chỉ có trọ ở trường sinh cần tự học buổi tối, La Tại Dân mặc dù là học sinh ngoại trú nhưng tối hôm đó hắn lựa chọn ở lại trường tự học. Thu được Chung Thần Lạc đã về trong lớp làm bài thi tin tức, La Tại Dân trực tiếp chạy đến thí nghiệm sau lầu tường vây dự định leo tường chuồn mất. Hắn còn tại thắt chặt dây giày, đột nhiên nghe được sau lưng truyền đến một tiếng quen thuộc la lên: "La Tại Dân! ! !"

La Tại Dân đã vô tâm đi nghĩ đến cùng là ai cho Chung Thần Lạc mật báo, mượn lực xe nhẹ đường quen nhảy lên tường vây một bên, một cái vượt qua ổn định rơi xuống đất.

La Tại Dân leo tường, Chung Thần Lạc lẽ ra cùng theo leo tường, lại ngồi xổm ở trên tường không dám nhảy xuống.

"Ca ca..."

Chung Thần Lạc co lại tại một đoàn nho nhỏ, chân chân chính chính từ trên cao nhìn xuống nhìn qua hắn, nhíu lại mặt ủy khuất ba ba bộ dáng. C bên trong chi Hikaru không thể thụ thương, La Tại Dân đứng tại cách đó không xa, một nửa là mềm lòng, một nửa là lo lắng bị đêm tuần lão sư phát hiện, thở dài đi đến dưới tường, giang hai cánh tay ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn: "Ngươi nhảy xuống đi, ta tiếp lấy ngươi "

Trông thấy Chung Thần Lạc vẫn có chút do dự biểu lộ, La Tại Dân vỗ vỗ tay cam đoan: "Đừng sợ, có ta tại "

Chung Thần Lạc nhưng thật ra là không sợ, bởi vì La Tại Dân nhìn thấy hắn nhảy xuống phương hướng tựa hồ có chút lệch ra. Chỉ là không kịp xác nhận người liền rơi xuống, đặc địa hướng trong ngực hắn phương hướng ngược lại, La Tại Dân vô ý thức đem người bảo vệ, sau đó cảm giác được eo của mình bị người dùng lực nhốt chặt.

Chung Thần Lạc ôm thật chặt hắn, mặt chôn tại vai của hắn ổ chỗ, La Tại Dân hậu tri hậu giác rõ ràng chính mình là bị sáo lộ, trong lòng vốn nên có tính tình giờ phút này biến thành bất đắc dĩ, hắn đưa tay sờ sờ đối phương đầu: "Ngươi không buông tay cũng vô dụng, chúng ta không thích hợp. Chung Thần Lạc, ngươi quá ngoan."

Nghe vậy, Chung Thần Lạc trước buông lỏng tay, lui lại hai bước mặt không thay đổi nhìn xem hắn. Chung Thần Lạc lúc cười lên như cái vô ưu vô lự tiểu thiên sứ, phảng phất có thể lấy tiếu dung lây nhiễm xung quanh người, truyền tống sung sướng, nhưng là hắn không cười thời điểm phi thường nghiêm túc, trắng noãn khuôn mặt lộ ra hàn khí, một ánh mắt có thể khiến người ta im lặng.

Lời mặc dù để người thương tâm, nhưng đến cùng là không có sai.

Chung Thần Lạc quay người hướng cửa trường học phương hướng rời đi về sau, ròng rã một tuần đều không tiếp tục tới tìm hắn. La Tại Dân uống bảy ngày cà phê đen, bằng hữu lo lắng hắn mất ngủ lo lắng đôi này thân thể không tốt, nói trước đó hảo hảo uống sữa đậu nành không tốt sao, mặc dù cũng là ngọt phải phát dính.

Nhưng là sữa đậu nành là Chung Thần Lạc cho hắn mang.

Cà phê khổ phải cảm thấy chát, La Tại Dân khó được tại vào một buổi chiều trên lớp không có ngủ, hắn phát đến trưa ngốc, đột nhiên minh bạch, kỳ thật đêm hôm đó, người thất tình không chỉ Chung Thần Lạc một cái.

Chung Thần Lạc cùng hắn không giống, La Tại Dân vốn là như vậy nghĩ đến.

Gặp lại Chung Thần Lạc, là tại Mad quán bar.

Cái này quán rượu La Tại Dân cũng đi qua, bởi vì không phải thanh đi cho nên thiết giới hạn tuổi tác, hắn không nghĩ ra vì cái gì Chung Thần Lạc một cái vị thành niên nhìn qua còn đặc biệt tiểu nhân người đều có thể trà trộn vào đi. Hắn tiếp vào tin tức liền tranh thủ thời gian hướng quán bar chạy, nhờ có cùng cổng tửu bảo quen biết, hắn thuận lợi từ đại môn đi vào.

May mà trong quán bar người không coi là nhiều, La Tại Dân tại đỏ đỏ lục lục trong ngọn đèn nhìn thấy lấy mái tóc nhuộm thành màu quýt Chung Thần Lạc. Chung Thần Lạc bản thân liền dáng dấp bạch, màu quýt tóc thừa dịp phải hắn càng linh động, vũ đạo động tác ngoài ý muốn thuần thục.

Đúng lúc gặp DJ đổi ca, sân nhảy nháy mắt biến thành càng kịch liệt nhảy disco hiện trường. La Tại Dân nhìn xem Chung Thần Lạc cùng bên cạnh áo da đen theo âm nhạc càng thiếp càng gần, lông mày cũng càng nhăn càng chặt.

"Chung Thần Lạc! ! !"

Thanh âm của hắn che đậy không có tại tiếng âm nhạc bên trong, La Tại Dân đẩy ra đám người đi vào trong, tóm được Chung Thần Lạc thủ đoạn mang theo hắn đi ra ngoài. Ngay từ đầu Chung Thần Lạc còn giãy dụa lấy nghĩ buông ra, phát hiện là hắn về sau muốn nói cái gì, bị hắn một ánh mắt dọa trở về, ngoan ngoãn theo sát người đi ra ngoài.

La Tại Dân một lòng nghĩ tranh thủ thời gian mang theo người rời đi, không rảnh bận tâm hắn khóe môi nhếch lên tiếu dung, mắt thấy là phải tới cửa lại bị người ngăn lại, là vừa rồi cái kia áo da đen. La Tại Dân không nói quay đầu nhìn Chung Thần Lạc một chút, cái sau phi thường vô tội nháy mắt mấy cái, La Tại Dân dứt khoát quơ lấy phụ cận chai rượu, dùng sức hướng bên cạnh bàn vừa gõ, pha lê vỡ tan thanh âm đại biểu trận này tranh chấp bắt đầu.

Đến cùng là La Tại Dân quen biết địa phương, dù cho là nát chai rượu lật cái bàn, cuối cùng hắn còn có thể mang theo Chung Thần Lạc bình an vô sự chạy đến quán bar phía sau ngõ nhỏ.

La Tại Dân thở hơi hổn hển, ở trong lòng vì vừa rồi cho chủ cửa hàng mang tới phiền phức xin lỗi. Chung Thần Lạc bị hắn che chở, không có có thụ thương cũng không có bị hù dọa, này sẽ đứng ở trước mặt hắn còn cười đến rất vui vẻ. Tình thế phát triển thoát ly dự tính, La Tại Dân cuối cùng chỉ có thể đem người ủng tiến trong ngực ôm:

"Chung Thần Lạc, ngươi ngoan một điểm có được hay không?"

"Không tốt" Chung Thần Lạc về ôm tay nắm chặt: "Ngoan một điểm ngươi lại còn không ôm ta đâu "

"Ta thật bắt ngươi không có cách nào..."

"Bởi vì Tại Dân ca ca ngươi cũng thích ta đi "

"..." La Tại Dân dùng không nói lời nào coi như ngầm thừa nhận: "Về sau cha ta niệm tình ta thời điểm, ngươi có thể không thể hỗ trợ che chở ta?"

Chung Thần Lạc lại một lần toại nguyện chôn tại vai của hắn ổ chỗ, bị hắn chọc cười, ngẩng đầu nhìn khóe miệng của hắn móc ra một cái cười xấu xa: "Có thể là có thể, nhưng là ngươi trước tiên cần phải hôn hôn ta "

La Tại Dân tại cuối kỳ kiểm tra sau đột nhiên ý thức được nhiệm vụ của mình nặng nề, cho dù hắn có một cái học bá bạn trai, giống như cũng rất khó tại trong vòng nửa năm đuổi kịp hai năm rưỡi tiến độ.

Hắn để bút xuống dự định ngày mai hẹn Chung Thần Lạc đi ra ngoài chơi.

Nói là chơi cũng không chính xác, hắn nhưng thật ra là dự định mang Chung Thần Lạc đi một chuyến N lớn.

N cực kỳ vốn là một chỗ không sai cao đẳng viện giáo, nhưng cũng không phải là cả nước bài danh phía trên trường học. La Tại Dân lúc trước hỏi Chung Thần Lạc mục tiêu lớn tiết học, không nghĩ tới hắn sẽ nói cái này.

"N lớn rất tốt, rời nhà gần, có mấy cái chuyên nghiệp rất tốt, mà lại Tại Dân ca ca cũng sẽ kiểm tra N lớn đi "

La Tại Dân vốn là không nghĩ tới mình muốn niệm trường học nào, chỉ là về sau hắn tìm tới người mình thích, rõ ràng chính mình cố gắng phương hướng, hắn cũng phải trở thành người càng tốt hơn.

"Kỳ thật ca ca ta cũng tại N lớn đọc sách "

La Tại Dân mang theo Chung Thần Lạc đi tới khoa học tự nhiên thí nghiệm lâu tầng cao nhất, tầng cao nhất một mặt tường trắng trên có một bức vẽ xấu. Vẽ lấy chính là một gốc trong gió tung bay cây hoa anh đào, khắp tường màu hồng cánh hoa. Nguyên lai Chung Thần Lạc chỉ biết N lớn nghệ thuật lâu mái nhà có mỹ thuật sinh họa tác, không nghĩ tới tại thí nghiệm lâu cũng có.

"Cái này là ca ca của ta bạn trai đang đuổi hắn thời điểm cho hắn họa họa, rõ ràng là âm nhạc sinh mỹ thuật cũng rất am hiểu, nói hắn giống anh như hoa phiêu Akira, vừa vặn ca ca ta là người Nhật Bản "

Chung Thần Lạc không chưa kịp hỏi vì cái gì La Tại Dân ca ca là người Nhật Bản, liền bị người hô hào đến họa trước chụp ảnh.

Lấy cảnh khung bên trong còn nhỏ tiểu nhân, xông ống kính so với "V", tiếu dung một như mới quen lúc xán lạn, La Tại Dân đè xuống cửa chớp, chỉ cảm thấy hắn so bối cảnh hoa anh đào càng loá mắt.

"Kỳ thật ta lần thứ nhất trông thấy ngươi thời điểm, ngươi cũng nhiễm dạng này nhan sắc tóc" Chung Thần Lạc vịn cánh tay của hắn xem tướng cơ bên trong dự lãm đồ, lại ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn: "Ngươi đem bút cho ta mượn thời điểm, chỉ từ khía cạnh đánh tới, ta liền suy nghĩ, sinh như hoa anh đào, nhưng so hoa anh đào còn xán lạn "

La Tại Dân tổng là đang nghĩ, Chung Thần Lạc cùng hắn là không giống. Nhưng là trên thế giới vốn là không có hoàn toàn một người như vậy, người với người yêu nhau quá trình, kỳ thật càng là một cái hiểu nhau bao dung cùng cải biến quá trình.

Có lẽ hắn cùng Thần Lạc còn có rất nhiều khác biệt, nhưng bọn hắn có lâu dài hơn tương lai.

END.

\--------------------------------

* kỳ thật còn có một đoạn là Rhona hỏi Lạc Lạc nếu như năm nay thi không đậu làm sao bây giờ, Lạc Lạc nói không quan hệ sang năm chúng ta cùng một chỗ khi đồng học; Rhona hỏi kia sang năm cũng thi không đậu đâu, Lạc Lạc nói "Vậy ca ca muốn làm niên đệ của ta sao?" là vì đối ứng câu nói sau cùng nhưng là tìm không thấy vị trí thích hợp bỏ vào liền thả ở phía sau nhớ bên trong

* chỉ hướng tính không rõ ràng trời chiều viên thuốc là mượn trong nhà giống thân ca ca ca ca

* mọi người gần nhất chú ý bảo trọng thân thể kiện kiện khang khang qua cái tốt năm


	5. Chapter 5

Trong suốt hành tinh

Hi vọng ngươi biết điều này có ý vị gì.

Lục soát

Pm đệ đơn RSS

22

11

Nhất định phải được

We limitless

11.22 sao trời liên văn liên vẽ 🐬🐱 sinh nhật vui vẻ

23:00 nhất định phải được

// sao trời

// có quan hệ chòm Bò Cạp mẫn cảm khó chịu cùng lòng tự trọng

1

Thổ lộ là ta trước nói ra miệng.

Phác Chí Thành đứng trước mặt ta ấp úng thời điểm cúi đầu không dám nhìn ta, tầm mắt của ta trên mặt của hắn dừng lại một giây, lập tức nhìn về phía phía sau hắn cách đó không xa giấu tại cây cột người phía sau nhóm —— chỉ lộ ra góc áo, nhưng ta biết kia là mười phút trước bị ta không cẩn thận nghe được cùng Phác Chí Thành đánh cược hai người, a, còn có một cái nhắm ngay bên này điện thoại ống kính. Thế là ta dẫn đầu mở miệng ra, ta nghe được chính mình nói: "Phác Chí Thành, ta thích ngươi."

Có đồ vật gì rơi trên mặt đất. Ta từ đáy lòng hi vọng kia cái điện thoại màn hình thiếp chính là cương hóa màng.

Ta xu hướng tính dục khi tiến vào đại học ngày đầu tiên liền là công khai trong suốt bí mật, nhờ vào cùng ta trời xui đất khiến cùng một chỗ tiến vào cùng một cái đại học cao trung ban trưởng. Nghiêm ngặt trên ý nghĩa hắn là ta thích người đầu tiên, nhưng ta thực tại không nghĩ mình mối tình đầu danh hiệu bị loại người này chỗ làm bẩn. Cao trung trong ba năm hắn hiện ra tại người trước bộ dáng phần lớn đều là ấm áp lại quan tâm, tăng thêm thông minh đại não cùng từ đầu đến cuối ưu dị thành tích, ta tại lớp mười bất tri bất giác đối với hắn sinh ra hảo cảm. Nhưng hắn tại cái nào đó bị ta không cẩn thận gặp được ở trường học cửa sau hút thuốc trời mưa, dùng ta khó mà quên ghét bỏ ánh mắt nhìn từ trên xuống dưới ta, miệng bên trong nói ra chính là ta chưa từng dự liệu được: "Về sau đừng có dùng loại ánh mắt kia vụng trộm nhìn ta, buồn nôn đồng tính luyến ái."

Ta lúc ấy không nói một lời, ở sau đó ba năm cao trung bên trong thời gian không có lại nhìn qua hắn một chút, cũng không tiếp tục đã nói với hắn bất luận cái gì một câu. Thi đại học hắn phát huy thất thường cùng mình nguyện vọng 1 bỏ lỡ cơ hội, cuối cùng trời xui đất khiến thế mà cùng ta tiến cùng một cái đại học. Ngày đó tại cột công cáo trước tìm kiếm mình bị dán thiếp ra danh tự lúc, tại một mảnh ầm ĩ bên trong ta nghe được người nào đó cố ý nâng lên thanh âm: "... Liền là theo chân ta báo nguyện vọng a, đúng a, chúng ta cao trung là một lớp, hắn thích nam."

Loại lời đồn đãi này cấp tốc ở trường học thổ lộ tường cùng tân sinh bầy bên trong truyền ra. Chưa bao giờ thấy qua "Chung Thần Lạc" bản nhân người, đối Chung Thần Lạc ấn tượng đều bị đơn giản thô bạo định tính. Ngắn ngủi hai giờ, trong diễn đàn nặc danh thiếp mời sinh động như thật miêu tả bản vốn đã là ta cao trung thời kì nói qua bạn trai, có người tận mắt nhìn thấy qua ta cùng nam sinh tại âm nhạc khóa phòng học xếp theo hình bậc thang xếp sau trắng trợn hôn, lại bởi vì ta đối cùng lớp ban trưởng mong muốn đơn phương quấn quít chặt lấy mà đi theo hắn báo cái này trường học nguyện vọng —— có chút ý tứ, không nói đến phát bài viết người đến tột cùng có biết hay không Chung Thần Lạc đến cùng hình dạng thế nào, ngay cả chính ta đều còn không biết nụ hôn đầu của ta đối tượng sẽ là ai. Cùng phòng ngủ năm cái nam sinh tại ta đẩy ra cửa túc xá thời điểm hai mặt nhìn nhau, ai cũng không nói gì, nhưng ta có thể nhìn ra bọn hắn không từ tại."Ký túc xá phí ta sẽ bình thường giao, nhưng ta sẽ không ở tại ký túc xá, bình thường nếu như tra ngủ phiền phức cho ta biết một tiếng liền tốt." Ta đứng tại cửa ra vào, tay trái lôi kéo rương hành lý, không có muốn đi vào ý tứ, nói xong lời này rõ ràng có thể cảm giác được bọn hắn tối thầm thở phào nhẹ nhõm. Vì cái gì nam sinh nghe nói người khác thích là đồng tính thời điểm phản ứng đầu tiên, luôn luôn vô ý thức sẽ cảm thấy mình rất nguy hiểm đâu? Rõ ràng coi như thích là đồng tính cũng không có nghĩa là người khác không chọn tốt à. Ta trào phúng ở trong lòng lắc đầu, kéo lấy hành lý quay người hướng phía ra ngoài trường trong phòng giới đi đến.

Phòng ở rất nhanh liền tìm xong, liền tại cùng trường học một con đường chi cách địa phương. Lúc đầu dù cho không náo ra những việc này, ta cũng là dự định mình ở, cảm giác sẽ càng từ tại chút. Hoa thời gian một ngày thu thập hành lý cùng quét dọn, cùng cha mẹ báo bình an, ta cuộc sống đại học cứ như vậy chính thức bắt đầu.

Không người trọng yếu từ trước đến nay sẽ không ảnh hưởng tâm tình của ta.

Mặc dù người chung quanh hoặc nhiều hoặc ít sẽ đối ta quăng tới một chút ánh mắt, nhưng nói tóm lại cũng không có cái gì sẽ làm lội đến ta học tập cùng sinh hoạt địa phương. Một ngày này ta hạ văn học giám thưởng giảng bài, từ tây lầu dạy học cửa hông chuẩn bị chép gần đạo đi thư viện trả sách thời điểm, không cẩn thận nghe được tên của ta.

"... Ta cược 300 khối ngươi đi cùng Chung Thần Lạc thổ lộ."

Là ba cái nam sinh, tham dự đánh cược người kia ta biết, là Phác Chí Thành, mà bọn hắn đánh cược đối tượng là ta. Lại thuật lại một lần, không người trọng yếu từ trước đến nay sẽ không ảnh hưởng tâm tình của ta, bởi vì bị người ở sau lưng thảo luận bản thân cũng không phải là ta có thể khống chế cùng trái phải sự tình. Nhưng nếu như bị người ở trước mặt cầm loại sự tình này, bắt ta xu hướng tính dục nói đùa —— ta nghĩ khả năng bọn hắn đối Chung Thần Lạc người này duy nhất nhận biết chỉ có yêu mến cùng giới điểm này; mà đối Chung Thần Lạc bản nhân đến cùng là tính cách gì, đến cùng hay là khuyết thiếu hiểu rõ nhất định.

2

Cùng Phác Chí Thành kết giao là ta xách.

"Ta...... Thích Thần Lạc."

Không tệ, hay là nói ra, câu nói này hẳn là giúp ngươi thắng đến kia 300 khối."Vậy chúng ta kết giao đi." Ta biết nghe lời phải nói ra câu nói này, đùa ác mà nhìn chằm chằm vào hắn buông xuống hai mắt, "Được không?"

Phác Chí Thành rốt cục ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía ta, cặp mắt của hắn bên trong tràn đầy không thể tưởng tượng nổi cùng bất ngờ, nhưng ta không có tính toán cho hắn cơ hội chạy trốn, hắn có lý do cự tuyệt à. Hắn tại ta nhìn chăm chú cuối cùng chỉ có thể lựa chọn chậm rãi gật đầu, ta nghĩ ta nhìn về phía trong ánh mắt của hắn thịnh phải tràn đầy cũng đều là ý cười đi.

Ta cùng hắn trao đổi số điện thoại di động, bảo tồn người liên hệ tính danh thời điểm ta do dự một chút, sau đó mặt không thay đổi thâu nhập một cái dấu chấm tròn. Kỳ thật ngay cả tên của hắn đều là bởi vì vừa vặn nghe được có nữ sinh đang thảo luận mới không cẩn thận ghi nhớ, cái gọi là "Tân sinh bên trong cái kia dáng dấp rất đẹp trai, hẳn là có thể làm bên trên hệ cỏ" nam sinh, Phác Chí Thành ba chữ này đang thảo luận bên trong bị nhiều lần nhấc lên rất nhiều lần. Ta mở ra vòng bằng hữu, cấp tốc biên soạn văn tự phát ra: "Từ hôm nay trở đi xin chỉ giáo nhiều hơn, @ Phác Chí Thành."

Ta cho tới bây giờ không có ý định cho hắn bất kỳ đường lui nào. Không có gì, cái này cũng làm như làm là ta nhàm chán thời điểm trò đùa đi, liền cùng hắn lấy ra đánh cược những vật kia đồng dạng, hi vọng chuyện này phát triển thành hắn có thể khống chế tình huống bên ngoài, càng hỏng bét càng tốt. Ta biết ta tại giận chó đánh mèo, Phác Chí Thành chỉ bất quá vừa vặn đụng họng súng người kia thôi. Bởi vì người ta thích là nam sinh cho nên ta liền muốn bị chế giễu, bị nghị luận, bị coi như người khác đánh cược đối tượng à. Kia dứt khoát ngay cả ngươi cùng một chỗ, đừng nghĩ đến thoát thân, cùng tên của ta khóa lại cùng một chỗ đi.

Trường học diễn đàn quả nhiên phản ứng nhanh chóng lại lên một tràng cao lầu. Đêm đó ta nhìn thấy cái kia tiền tố mang theo "HOT" câu mạt mang theo "! ! !" màu đỏ tiêu đề tại trang đầu trương dương, cùng lúc đó điện thoại di động của ta chấn động hai lần, Phác Chí Thành cho ta phát tới đầu thứ nhất tin tức, nhưng không phải ta coi là nội dung.

Hắn hỏi ta ngày mai tan học muốn hay không cùng một chỗ ăn cơm.

Cùng một chỗ ngồi tại trong tiệm thời điểm Phác Chí Thành biểu lộ tựa hồ so với ta còn muốn càng thêm thản nhiên một điểm. Hắn đem đũa cẩn thận từ giữa đó đẩy ra, lại lẫn nhau ma sát mấy lần khứ trừ phía trên khả năng lưu lại nhỏ bé gai, sau đó nhẹ nhàng bày tại trước mặt của ta. Menu cũng bị hắn cùng nhau đưa cho ta: "Liền điểm Thần Lạc muốn ăn đồ vật đi."

Tại sao phải giả vờ như giống như thật tại chiếu cố vấn ta bộ dáng, thật dối trá. Nhà này chiêu bài đồ ăn là ếch xào xả ớt. Ta cân nhắc liếc hắn một cái, cực nhanh tại nặng cay một ô bên trên đánh câu, sau đó lại điểm hai ba cái quà vặt. Phác Chí Thành ngồi tại ta đối diện, cúi đầu ngón tay tại trên bàn phím không ngừng đập, tựa hồ tại cho ai gửi tin tức. Đây là ta lần thứ nhất hảo hảo dò xét mặt của hắn, con mắt bởi vì hơi cúi đầu mà giấu tại tóc mái đằng sau, mũi rất cao, bờ môi có chút nói thế nào... Múp míp cảm giác, cằm đường cong rất sắc bén tác, khách quan đến nói xác thực còn rất đẹp a. Nhớ tới trước đó những nữ sinh kia thảo luận hắn thời điểm, mặc kệ là hiếu kì hay là bao nhiêu mang theo mong đợi ngữ khí, cũng không biết hiện tại các nàng sẽ là tâm tình gì.

Chỉ là muốn cùng bằng hữu nói đùa đánh cược mà thôi, nhưng đột nhiên liền cũng bị phơi bày ra dán lên thích cùng giới nhãn hiệu nữa nha —— ai bảo Phác Chí Thành tới trước trêu chọc ta. Đối diện người kia đột nhiên ngẩng đầu, nghênh tiếp ta tầm mắt thời điểm tựa hồ sửng sốt một chút, sau đó có chút bối rối dời, "Thần Lạc tới qua tiệm này sao?"

"Không có."

"Ta cũng không có, nghe bằng hữu nói nhà này ăn thật ngon, hi vọng hợp khẩu vị của ngươi."

Ta không có nói tiếp, Phác Chí Thành nhưng lại mở miệng, "Ta biết ngươi bình thường tan học sẽ đi thư viện, cuối tuần đồng dạng đều làm những gì?"

Đây là ngoài ý liệu đối thoại, ta nhíu mày, "Nhìn tâm tình, không muốn ra ngoài liền ngốc trong phòng, đánh chơi game nhìn xem sách cái gì. Có đôi khi cũng sẽ ngủ lấy cả ngày, đại khái ban đêm mới rời giường."

Nghe ta Phác Chí Thành phốc một tiếng bật cười, con mắt cơ hồ hoàn toàn híp lại, "Thần Lạc là Khảo Lạp sao?"

"Khảo Lạp?"

"Đúng, Khảo Lạp một ngày có thể ngủ 22 giờ."

"Vậy đại khái là đi."

Ta rất am hiểu đi ngủ. Trên cơ bản một người ở lại thời điểm luôn luôn quen thuộc lôi kéo gian phòng màn cửa, từ trước kia bắt đầu. Ta rất hưởng thụ loại kia một giấc tỉnh lại bị đen tối bao phủ giác quan, không biết hiện tại là mấy điểm, lại thần kỳ có một loại trống rỗng cảm giác an toàn.

"Tâm tình tốt thời điểm đâu?"

"Vừa mới nói là tâm tình tốt thời điểm."

"Kia tâm tình không tốt thời điểm đâu?"

"Khả năng chính là sẽ nghĩ làm một chút rất đột nhiên sự tình, cái khác tạm thời cái gì đều không nghĩ." Tỉ như cùng ngươi kết giao chuyện này.

"Ta hiểu, sẽ rất giải ép đúng không."

"Ừm, có lẽ làm như vậy cái gì đều không có cải biến, vấn đề cũng không có giải quyết, nhưng ít ra ta tâm tình sẽ tốt một chút."

Có không có trò chuyện một chút, phục vụ viên bưng tới hai tầng cao ếch trâu nồi, bên trong tràn đầy đựng đầy màu đỏ quả ớt. Phác Chí Thành con mắt biến thành hai lần lớn , có vẻ như nhận một chút xung kích —— ta cuối cùng thấy rõ ánh mắt của hắn, là mắt một mí. Hắn quan sát nồi lại hơi liếc nhìn ta: "Thần Lạc... Rất có thể ăn cay sao?"

Xem ra hắn quả nhiên không thể ăn cay. Ta giả giả vô tội gật gật đầu, "Đúng vậy, không phải nói điểm ta muốn ăn khẩu vị sao?" Ta biết chính ta đang cố ý làm khó hắn. Phác Chí Thành không nói thêm gì, yên lặng cầm đũa lên.

Ta cùng Phác Chí Thành ngày đó cuối cùng vẫn là đem ếch trâu nồi ăn xong, hai người đều uống rất nhiều sữa bò giải cay. Về sau về sau ta mới biết được, đêm hôm đó về ký túc xá tại đêm khuya cho ta gửi tin tức nói "Về sau Thần Lạc hay là ăn ít một điểm đi, đối dạ dày không tốt" Phác Chí Thành, bởi vì cấp tính dạ dày niêm mạc chảy máu bị bạn cùng phòng đưa đi bệnh viện phòng cấp cứu, nhưng hắn cái gì cũng không có nói với ta.

3

Giáo sư bố trí đầu đề có chút hao tâm tốn sức, liên tiếp chịu ba ngày cuối cùng đem mười lăm trang báo cáo kẹp lấy deadline giao đi lên, ta từ thứ sáu buổi chiều liền bắt đầu lâm vào ngủ đông. Tỉnh lại thời điểm ta cảm thấy miệng đắng lưỡi khô, đã quá lâu chưa có ăn thân thể có chút suy yếu, ta thuần thục tại một mảnh trong bóng tối tìm tòi đến dưới gối đầu điện thoại, chuẩn bị xác nhận thời gian cùng điểm giao hàng. Có chút ngoài ý muốn chính là chưa đọc tin tức có 16 đầu, bình thường coi như ta ngủ lên ba ngày ba đêm hẳn là cũng sẽ không có người tới tìm ta, ấn mở có hơn phân nửa là Phác Chí Thành gửi tới.

"Thần Lạc, cuối tuần này có không tệ phim chiếu lên, có hứng thú muốn đi xem sao?"

"Lần đầu buổi diễn đã kết thúc, nhìn thấy trên mạng cho điểm đột nhiên liền hạ nữa nha, tựa như là báo trước phiến lừa gạt cái chủng loại kia loại hình, ta trước đó còn có chút chờ mong tới."

"Cùng đi ăn trường học cửa sau mới mở nhà kia Cảng Thức Trà phòng ăn như thế nào đây?"

"A, bằng hữu của ta hôm qua đi ăn, nói phượng trảo cùng lưu sa bao hương vị đều rất mới mẻ, cảng thức uyên ương cũng uống rất ngon, chỉ là có chút lệch ngọt."

"Ta còn thật thích ăn ngọt đồ vật, lúc mệt mỏi cũng là một loại làm dịu áp lực phương thức. Không biết Thần Lạc sẽ thích đồ ngọt sao?"

"Là đang ngủ đi, nghe Hoàng Nhân Tuấn nói các ngươi vừa giao xong báo cáo, tất cả mọi người thật mệt mỏi. Ngươi biết Nhân Tuấn sao? Hắn cùng ngươi là một lớp, ta cùng hắn tại một cái câu lạc bộ."

"Ừm... Nhưng là hai ngày không có tin tức gì ta kỳ thật sẽ có chút lo lắng an toàn của ngươi, dù sao ngươi là một người ở, nếu như là gặp được nguy hiểm cũng không ai ngay lập tức biết đi. Tỉnh lời nói có thể cho ta gửi tin tức sao?"

...

...

Là so ta tưởng tượng bên trong muốn nói nhiều loại hình, chỉ xem mặt còn tưởng rằng là ít nói người. Ta có chút tâm tình phức tạp xem hết hắn gửi tới toàn bộ tin tức, ngón tay vô ý thức đang đối thoại khung giao diện từ trên xuống dưới hoạt động lên. Phác Chí Thành đối với đóng vai ta kết giao đối tượng nhân vật tựa hồ rất chân thành, để ta trong hoảng hốt thế mà cũng có hắn thật là để ý lấy ảo giác của ta."Ta tỉnh." Cơ hồ là đang đánh hạ ba chữ này điểm kích gửi đi một giây sau, Phác Chí Thành liền hồi đáp, "Vậy là tốt rồi, ăn cơm sao, hẳn là rất đói bụng không."

"Ừm." Ta chậm rãi đánh lấy chữ, "Cho nên chúng ta đi ăn nhà kia quán trà đi, nếu như ngươi cũng còn không có ăn cơm."

Chỉ là tùy tiện tìm người cùng một chỗ ăn ăn cơm xong.

"Ta hiện tại liền đi ra ngoài, muốn ta đi đón ngươi không?" Phác Chí Thành tựa hồ rất vui vẻ, nhưng văn tự truyền lại đạt ngữ khí thường xuyên sẽ có sai sót. Ta đang định hồi phục không cần, tiếp theo cái tin tức lại phát đi qua, "Đêm qua hạ một trận mưa về sau hôm nay hạ nhiệt độ, Thần Lạc nhớ kỹ mặc dày một điểm."

Thế là ta phát ra tin tức biến thành "Được."

Đơn giản tắm rửa một cái. Mặc dù ta vẫn là nhiều bao một kiện hoodie, nhưng thẳng đến ta đi ra lầu trọ thời điểm mới ý thức tới thật hạ nhiệt độ mười độ là cái gì thể cảm giác khái niệm. Giống như thật ngủ đông đồng dạng, trước khi ngủ ngày đó giữa trưa ta còn nhớ rõ mình bởi vì ăn một tô mì thịt bò xuất mồ hôi mà thoát bên ngoài bao chỉ mặc một bộ ngắn tay đi thư viện in ấn báo cáo, ngủ một giấc tỉnh về sau không khí lạnh liền có khiến người tự phát đem cổ thành thành thật thật co lại tại trong quần áo uy nghiêm. Ta là ngủ qua một cái mùa sao? Ta cảm thấy có chút buồn cười. Ta nhìn thấy Phác Chí Thành đứng dưới ánh đèn đường chờ ta, cổ của hắn cũng có chút co lại lên, chính cầm điện thoại di động đánh chữ. Trong tay của ta điện thoại chấn động hai lần, hắn viết, "Hôm nay trên đường mọi người bình quân thân cao nhưng có thể giảm xuống hai centimet."

Ta vì hắn cùng ta thế mà nghĩ đến đồng dạng ngạnh mà cảm thấy thần kỳ. Phác Chí Thành nhìn thấy ta, hắn đem cổ của mình duỗi thẳng, sau đó cố gắng bày ra một cái rất dũng cảm biểu lộ ra, có chút khôi hài đáng yêu. Ta đến gần hắn, "Chỉ dựa vào một mình ngươi cũng không có cách nào đem cái này hai centimet kéo trở về."

"Ta mới không phải vì cái này, chỉ là vì lộ ra tương đối soái mà thôi. Rụt cổ lại giống như liền bại bởi không khí lạnh đồng dạng."

"Là học sinh cấp hai sao?" Ta liếc mắt nhìn hắn, sau đó bắt đầu đi theo hắn hướng phòng ăn phương hướng đi đến. Tại ta vụng trộm quan sát người đi trên đường có phải là thật hay không đều rụt cổ lại thời điểm, Phác Chí Thành duỗi tay nắm chặt tay của ta. Ta quay đầu nhìn hắn, hắn nhìn không chớp mắt mà nhìn xem phía trước, tốt như cái gì đều không có phát sinh đồng dạng. Tay của ta bị hắn nắm trong lòng bàn tay, có chút cứng đờ, hắn nhất định cảm thấy; ta cũng tương tự có thể cảm giác được hắn cũng tại run nhè nhẹ, nhưng hắn không có buông ra. Tay của hắn nhiệt độ ngay từ đầu so với ta thấp một chút, nhưng rất nhanh liền cùng ta nhiệt độ đồng dạng."Xem ra Thần Lạc có bao nhiêu mặc một điểm đi ra ngoài đâu, ta còn lo lắng cho ngươi tay sẽ lạnh." Trong giọng nói của hắn khả năng có một vẻ khẩn trương, ta hẳn là chế giễu hắn sao, nhưng ta giống như cũng mang đồng dạng tâm tình. Tại gió bắt đầu thổi cái này có chút rét lạnh đêm tối, ta cùng Phác Chí Thành giao ác hai tay là ấm áp.

Đúng là một nhà ăn ngon cửa hàng, bất quá bởi vì tới hơi trễ không có ăn vào phượng trảo. Lão bản nương rất thân thiết đưa một khối nhỏ sữa bò nhỏ phương, với ta mà nói cùng cảng thức uyên ương phối hợp cùng một chỗ ăn liền sẽ có điểm quá ngọt, ngược lại là giống như phi thường hợp Phác Chí Thành khẩu vị. Ta ngụm nhỏ ngụm nhỏ tiêu hao trong chén đồ uống, nhìn xem hắn ngồi tại đối diện cắn ống hút dáng vẻ, bất tri bất giác bên miệng cứ như vậy nói ra.

"Tại sao phải cho ta gửi tin tức đâu?"

Kỳ thật không có gì tốt hỏi, ta bản thân thật hiếu kì đáp án này à. Nói ra miệng về sau ta tự giác thất ngôn, chỉ có thể mím môi một cái.

Phác Chí Thành hẳn là không nghĩ đến ta sẽ hỏi vấn đề này, trên mặt hắn biểu lộ có chút kỳ quái, "Ta không nên cho ngươi gửi tin tức sao?"

"Ta nói là, kỳ thật ngươi không cần thiết a, chủ động hẹn ta ăn cơm cái gì, rõ ràng không cần làm đến trình độ này không phải sao."

"Đây không phải nhất phổ thông bất quá ở chung hình thức sao?"

"Cái gì, ngươi nói là giữa người yêu sao? Chẳng lẽ ngươi sẽ không thật chính là dứt khoát coi như tại cùng ta yêu đương a?"

"Ngươi nói những lời này là nghiêm túc sao?"

Phác Chí Thành trên mặt biểu lộ chậm rãi trở nên có chút nghiêm túc. Hắn đem mình cái chén hơi hướng cái bàn chỗ sâu đẩy một điểm, ta cảm giác hắn tựa hồ là thật có chút tức giận."Thần Lạc, ta không có nói qua yêu đương, cũng không biết người khác yêu đương là không phải như vậy, nhưng ta cho tới bây giờ đều không có ôm làm bộ yêu đương ý nghĩ cùng ngươi ở chung." Hắn hít sâu một hơi, sau đó nhìn chằm chằm con mắt của ta, "Thần Lạc ngươi, vẫn luôn cảm thấy cùng ta kết giao là đùa giỡn hay sao?"

Bị ánh mắt như vậy nhìn chăm chú lên lại để ta vô ý thức cảm thấy là lỗi của mình, nhưng rõ ràng hắn so ta lòng dạ biết rõ chuyện đánh cược. Là bởi vì cho là ta không biết cho nên mới có thể dạng này lý trực khí tráng nói dối đi. Ta đột nhiên cũng tức giận, lại không cách nào tại không đủ lý trí giờ phút này phân biệt ra được mình đến tột cùng là đang vì cái gì mà tức giận, "Thật cũng không tất yếu ở thời điểm này cùng ta giả ngu, ta biết ngươi là cùng người khác đánh cược mới đến cùng ta thổ lộ. Thế nào, bọn hắn cho ngươi tiền sao?"

Phác Chí Thành rõ ràng sửng sốt, môi của hắn nhẹ nhàng run hai lần, cuối cùng không có thể nói ra lời gì tới.

"Vâng, ngay từ đầu ta liền biết, cho nên ta mới cố ý nói ta thích ngươi, nếu như ngươi không có đáp ứng kết giao ta cũng sẽ đem bị ngươi thổ lộ sự tình truyền đi. Thích ai là mỗi người tự do cũng là mỗi người lựa chọn, mà sẽ cầm người khác xu hướng tính dục đem làm trò đùa, đi đánh cược người, chí ít ta muốn để ngươi đồng dạng cảm nhận được bị như thế đối đãi sẽ là dạng gì tâm tình. Hiện ở trường học người thế nhưng là đều biết ngươi cùng ta tại kết giao, tất cả mọi người cũng đều cảm thấy ngươi thích nam sinh, từ ngươi vào trường học lớn ngay từ đầu. Coi như ngươi về sau lại đi truy những nữ sinh khác hẳn là cũng sẽ nhận ảnh hưởng đi. Đây là kết quả ngươi muốn sao?" Ngữ khí của ta trong lúc bất tri bất giác mang lên trào phúng, "Ngươi hiện ở sở tác sở vi khả năng ta xác thực không thể nào hiểu được, ngươi không cần thiết đối ta làm được mức này, đã đỉnh lấy ta Chung Thần Lạc bạn trai danh hiệu, nếu như chỉ là ra ngoài lương tâm hổ thẹn, ta không cần ngươi biểu hiện được tựa như là thật cùng ta kết giao, giống có chuyện như vậy đồng dạng, bởi vì không cần thiết."

Phác Chí Thành từ đầu đến cuối đang trầm mặc. Ta giống như là phát tiết đem những này lời nói tất cả đều nói ra, tựa hồ trong lòng liền có thể đau nhức nhanh một chút. Thế nhưng là ta không có, ta cảm giác buồng tim của mình giống như chậm rãi bắt đầu cùn đau nhức, bởi vì Phác Chí Thành trên mặt chậm rãi toát ra cái chủng loại kia thụ thương biểu lộ.

Hắn làm những cái kia đều là giả, khả năng cũng bao quát hắn hiện tại biểu hiện ra ngoài thụ thương, ta so với ai khác đều rõ ràng, nhưng vẫn là không thể tránh né động dao. Tại sao phải hẹn ta ăn cơm, tại sao phải lo lắng an toàn của ta, tại sao phải căn dặn ta nhiều mặc quần áo không muốn cảm lạnh, tại sao phải dắt tay của ta... Là ta đánh giá thấp Phác Chí Thành đi, ta chỉ là nghĩ đơn giản trả thù hắn bắt ta đánh cược chuyện này, lại không nghĩ rằng hắn hiện tại thật để ta cảm thấy khổ sở. Nhân loại là nhu nhược cũng là mềm yếu, dù cho tại biết cái này không phải thật tâm tình huống dưới, có ai có thể kháng cự chủ động đến gần ấm áp sao? Nếu như vậy xuống dưới, ta sẽ tại trong lúc bất tri bất giác quen thuộc Phác Chí Thành tồn tại, sẽ ỷ lại hắn sao?

4

Cùng Phác Chí Thành chia tay là ta xách.

Chúng ta "Yêu đương" bắt đầu phải không hiểu thấu, nhưng xác thực cần một cái dấu chấm tròn đi kết thúc nó, ta chỉ có thể dạng này. Tại ta kéo hắn tiến vào giống như ta đầm lầy về sau, tái xuất tại từ ta bảo vệ bản năng đem hắn từ bên cạnh ta đẩy ra. Bởi vì Phác Chí Thành luôn luôn để ta cảm thấy, ta giống như bị ai thực tình quải niệm.

Không làm bất luận cái gì dự thiết thời điểm chính là vui sướng nhất thời điểm, ta không muốn bị không người trọng yếu ảnh hưởng tâm tình của ta —— Phác Chí Thành với ta mà nói hẳn là thuộc về phạm vi này mới đúng. Ta y nguyên không biết hắn làm những sự tình kia lý do, ta cũng không muốn đi giả thiết bất kỳ khả năng.

Ta tại Cảng Thức Trà phòng ăn đối với hắn đơn phương xách chia tay, sau đó không chờ hắn trả lời liền rời đi trước. Nhìn như vậy đến ta gắng gượng qua phân, chí ít phải cùng hắn AA kia bỗng nhiên cơm giấy tờ. Đi về tới trên đường đi ta thổi gió lạnh thế mà quên rụt cổ lại, gió từ ta mũ áo cổ áo rót vào, tốt về sau ta mới hậu tri hậu giác phát hiện mình đã sớm lạnh cả người. Tẩy tắm nước nóng cũng chỉ là mất bò mới lo làm chuồng thôi, ta tại liên tục đánh ba nhảy mũi về sau chỉ có thể tiếp nhận mình thành công cảm mạo sự thật. Ngày thứ hai khóa tại xế chiều, ta điều tốt buổi trưa chuông báo, ăn hai viên thuốc cảm mạo về sau sớm đem mình ném lên giường.

Ta nghĩ nhanh ngủ, bởi vì Phác Chí Thành thụ thương ánh mắt luôn luôn hiển hiện tại trước mắt ta. Nhưng ta không nghĩ lại vẫn nghĩ hắn.

Ngày thứ hai bị chuông báo gọi lúc tỉnh ta đầu đau muốn nứt, cái mũi quả nhưng đã nhét cực kỳ chặt chẽ. Ta thử một cái, rời giường thất bại, xác thực rất khó miễn cưỡng mình đi học, nhưng bút ký là cần, cái từ khóa này làm việc luôn luôn rất khó. Ta mở ra bầy bên trong thành viên liệt biểu, nhìn thấy "Hoàng Nhân Tuấn" ba chữ, ta nhớ được đây là Phác Chí Thành đề cập tới danh tự. Ngón tay của ta có chút dừng lại, cuối cùng vẫn là ấn mở ảnh chân dung của người này —— nguyên lai là hắn, nói cược 300 khối người kia, hiện tại cũng là không quan trọng. "Ngươi tốt, ta là Chung Thần Lạc, hôm nay ta cảm mạo không có cách nào đi học, xin hỏi khóa sau ta có thể mượn một chút bút ký của ngươi sao?" Ta cũng không biết vì lựa chọn gì cho người này gửi đi tin tức, nhưng nhất định không phải là bởi vì người này là Phác Chí Thành bằng hữu ta mới lựa chọn hắn. Có đôi khi ta cũng cảm thấy mình sẽ làm một chút chuyện không có ý nghĩa.

Kỳ thật coi như đối phương cự tuyệt cũng không quan trọng, nhưng Hoàng Nhân Tuấn rất mau trở lại phục.

"Được."

Ta hồi phục tạ ơn, đang định đưa di động để ở một bên lại ngủ một hồi, đối phương lại phát tới một cái tin tức.

"Ngươi cùng Chí Thành chia tay sao?"

Chia tay. Người khác nói ra đến cái từ này xem ra quá có thực cảm giác, thật giống như ta cùng Phác Chí Thành trước đó quan hệ thật sự có chính thức như vậy đồng dạng. Ta đơn giản đánh một cái ân chữ trả lời, lại không tiếp tục ngủ suy nghĩ.

"Mặc dù các ngươi kết giao thời gian rất ngắn a, nhưng Chí Thành thật rất khó chịu. Hắn hôm qua rất muộn về túc xá, hiện tại cũng bệnh đâu, hai ngươi phân cái tay cũng không cần thiết đều đem thân thể dựng vào..."

Ta khả năng thật không hiểu Phác Chí Thành đi. Hắn tại khổ sở thứ gì đâu?

"Liền không nói nhiều a, buổi chiều ta sẽ giúp ngươi ghi bút ký. Bất quá còn ngay thẳng vừa vặn, ba người chúng ta kiểm tra đến cùng một cái đại học, úc không đúng, còn có các ngươi ban trưởng lớp kia đúng không, chúng ta kia giới hết thảy liền chúng ta bốn người."

"Ngươi nói cái gì? Ngươi cùng Phác Chí Thành cũng là A bên trong?"

"Đúng a, ngươi không biết sao, ngươi 3 ban, ta cùng Chí Thành là ngươi trên lầu 7 ban."

Ta xác thực không biết. Ta nguyên bản nhưng thật ra là tương đối sáng sủa tính cách, sơ trung thời điểm bằng hữu cũng rất nhiều. Nhưng từ khi lớp mười cái kia mưa ngày sau, liền không có lại cùng bất luận kẻ nào đi được quá gần. Ta tuổi dậy thì bắt đầu cùng kết thúc cơ hồ là tại cùng thời khắc đó, ta ý thức được người mình thích là đồng tính chuyện này, không chỉ chỉ là mang ý nghĩa cái này cùng đại đa số người không giống, còn mang ý nghĩa sẽ bị những người khác dùng như thế nào mắt chỉ xem đợi. Thế là ta vì để tránh cho bị tổn thương, lựa chọn không đi gần bất luận kẻ nào.

"Chí Thành thế mà không có nói cho ngươi sao, vậy hắn nhất định cũng không nói mình là từ cao ngay từ đầu liền thầm mến ngươi đi."

5

Cố sự này ta biết quá muộn, nhưng cũng có thể cũng không tính là muộn.

Lớp mười cái nào đó phổ thông một ngày, cũng là không phổ thông một ngày, Phác Chí Thành đối ta vừa thấy đã yêu. Hắn dùng thời gian ba năm không thể lấy dũng khí cùng ta nói câu nói trước, làm duy nhất người biết cái bí mật này Hoàng Nhân Tuấn, vô số lần cổ vũ hắn phóng ra bước đầu tiên, Phác Chí Thành lại từ đầu đến cuối đều cảm thấy tùy tiện tiếp cận một cái hẳn là thích nữ sinh nam sinh, có lẽ sẽ làm cho đối phương chán ghét mình, có lẽ sẽ buồn nôn mình, không bằng dứt khoát cũng không cần tiếp cận, xa xa nhìn xem liền tốt. Phác Chí Thành tại chuyện xưa của hắn bên trong, mới là thật đi theo người khác nguyện vọng tiến vào cùng một trường đại học người kia —— "Ngươi không biết, Chí Thành cùng ta từ nhỏ cùng nhau lớn lên, lúc trước hắn thành tích nhưng nát, về sau thích ngươi về sau, vẫn nghĩ cùng ngươi tiến cùng một cái đại học, cuối cùng thật thật thi đậu, cha mẹ hắn nhưng vui vẻ. Mà ta cũng coi là trời xui đất khiến đi, ta thành tích vẫn được, cùng nguyện vọng 1 kém một điểm, ta thứ hai tình nguyện làm lúc lấp chính là cái này trường học, liền cùng Phác Chí Thành tiểu tử này lại cùng trường."

"Kia... Trước đó cái kia đánh cược là..."

"Đánh cược? Úc ta biết ngươi đang nói cái gì, ngươi nghe được cái kia sao? Ngươi vào trường học về sau không phải thật nhiều nghe đồn sao, ta không biết người khác tin không, ta cùng Chí Thành thế nhưng là cùng ngươi một cái cao trung a, chúng ta đương nhiên biết cái gì sinh hoạt cá nhân hỗn loạn những cái kia có không có đều là lời nói vô căn cứ. Chí Thành lúc ấy nhưng sinh khí còn liên hệ diễn đàn nhân viên quản lý xóa topic, mặc dù không thành công chính là, hắn còn đi tìm ngươi kia cao trung ban trưởng, hai người kém chút đánh một trận. Lúc ấy trưởng lớp kia kêu gào rất khó nghe, miệng bên trong không sạch sẽ một mực gièm pha đồng tính luyến ái, ta cùng Chí Thành hắn bạn cùng phòng ngày đó thật vất vả ngăn cản không phải thật có thể đánh lên. Về sau chúng ta liền khuyên hắn nói không bằng cùng ngươi thổ lộ, thầm mến hơn ba năm cũng không nhìn thấy cuối cùng, hắn bạn cùng phòng nói hắn sợ, cược 200 khối đến tốt nghiệp ngươi Chung Thần Lạc nói không chừng cũng không biết trường học có Phác Chí Thành người này, ta liền cược300 khối nói Phác Chí Thành sẽ cùng ngươi thổ lộ."

"... Sau đó thì sao?"

"Tới tay a, hắc hắc, ta cầm đi mua phó mới tai nghe. Chí Thành đặc biệt đặc biệt đừng cao hứng, còn mời chúng ta ăn lẩu. Hắn bạn cùng phòng có bạn gái, bình thường tổng ra ngoài ăn, Chí Thành còn hỏi hắn có cái gì tốt ăn cửa hàng, nói muốn cùng đi với ngươi. Các ngươi đi ăn sao, có nhà Cảng Thức Trà phòng ăn."

"Ừm, đi, nhà hắn uyên ương rất khổ."

"Rất khổ sao? Ta nhớ được hắn nói rất ngọt a."

Rất khổ, phi thường khổ. Ta luôn cho là mình là người thông minh, nguyên lai ta là kẻ ngốc. Ta bởi vì mẫn cảm mà đem mình phong bế ở trong thế giới của mình, ta bởi vì sợ thụ thương mà đem tới gần ta người đẩy ra. Phác Chí Thành tại sao phải hẹn ta ăn cơm, tại sao phải lo lắng an toàn của ta, tại sao phải căn dặn ta nhiều mặc quần áo không muốn cảm lạnh, tại sao phải dắt tay của ta, những vấn đề này, ta nhất định tại hắn cho ta thực tình bên trong đã đã tìm được đáp án, chỉ là ta đối với cái này lại cảm thấy sợ hãi, thế là ta vô ý thức trốn tránh đáp án kia.

Ta giống kẻ ngốc đồng dạng, đem hắn đẩy ra.

Mà bị ta đẩy ra lại cũng không nói đến bất luận cái gì lời nói Phác Chí Thành, yên lặng nhìn chăm chú ta ba năm Phác Chí Thành, mới là ngu nhất người kia.

6

Phát đưa ra ngoài tin nhắn tạm thời còn chưa hồi phục, ta nghĩ Phác Chí Thành hẳn là còn đang ngủ đi. Ta rốt cuộc biết chờ đợi một người hồi phục tin tức lúc tâm tình. Mà chúng ta cùng nhau mắc trận này cảm mạo, có thể là chúng ta chân chính trên ý nghĩa "Cùng một chỗ" kinh lịch chuyện thứ nhất.

Ta tại hắn tỉnh lại thời điểm cùng hắn bạn cùng phòng lẫn nhau tăng thêm hảo hữu. Hắn nói cho ta trường học cửa sau còn có mặt khác một nhà Hàn liệu cửa hàng cũng ăn rất ngon, nhà hắn bộ đội nồi khó được thu được hắn khẩu vị bắt bẻ bạn gái điểm cao khen ngợi. Ta nghiêm túc tạ tạ hắn, cho Phác Chí Thành gửi đi tin tức: "Cuối tuần này, nghĩ cùng đi thử một chút cửa trường học nhà kia Hàn liệu cửa hàng sao?"

Cùng Phác Chí Thành kết giao, ta nghĩ lần này hẳn là cũng sẽ là ta xách.

END

sao trời sao trời sungchen We limitless

Bình luận (13) nhiệt độ (315)

Bình luận (13)

Nhiệt độ (315)

Chung 15 người cất giữ này văn tự

Rời người tố trung đề cử này văn tự

Rời người tố trung rất thích này văn tự

Làm gì nha rất thích này văn tự

Biết tự rất thích này văn tự

Say lỗi rất thích này văn tự

khelepathy đề cử này văn tự

khelepathy rất thích này văn tự

Tinh Tinh đại vương rất thích này văn tự

Tổng giám đốc Thái ba ba rất thích này văn tự

Zenith rất thích này văn tự

Béo đinh rất thích này văn tự

Cửa rất thích này văn tự

ppppiaA rất thích này văn tự

momoka rất thích này văn tự

Pluto rất thích này văn tự

6 cái dấu chấm tròn rất thích này văn tự

bi rất thích này văn tự

* là nắng ấm câu câu rất thích này văn tự

Xích Ngư côn biển rất thích này văn tự

Thân tỷ nước ngọt rất thích này văn tự

tomato đảo lại hay là tomato rất thích này văn tự

winpyogogo rất thích này văn tự

So mộng mộng tiểu nhân mụ mụ phấn rất thích này văn tự

kitkat rất thích này văn tự

Xe ly tử rất thích này văn tự

Nhặt bảy rất thích này văn tự

A men ơi tử rất thích này văn tự

Lê vị bánh mật rất thích này văn tự

Trân nê mã sĩ nhiều đức rất thích này văn tự

Vây chết rất thích này văn tự

Tham gia náo nhiệt rất thích này văn tự

liu tinhy- rất thích này văn tự

Đỏ chiêu duyên rất thích này văn tự

🐙 rất thích này văn tự

Hôm nay cái này cái kia ra sao đề cử này văn tự

Tống mương. Rất thích này văn tự

nanakeke rất thích này văn tự

mamamiya rất thích này văn tự

Thần nói rất thích này văn tự

Kẹo mềm 🍓 rất thích này văn tự

HOYA rất thích này văn tự

Caroline. xl rất thích này văn tự

Ban ngày ngày Chí rất thích này văn tự

Lầu số bảy chủ thuê nhà 🌙 rất thích này văn tự

Đào chi yêu yêu ◉‿◉ rất thích này văn tự

Điêu biết rượu chè ăn uống quá độ không tốt rất thích này văn tự

Ngươi muốn giết ta sao? Đề cử này văn tự

Ngươi muốn giết ta sao? Rất thích này văn tự

Aria đề cử này văn tự

Aria rất thích này văn tự

Xem thêm

© trong suốt hành tinh | Powered by LOFTER


	6. Chapter 6

【 nặc vui 】 gặm sai ta CP đều lăn tới đây nhìn

* điện cạnh bối cảnh

* vì đường phục vụ, ooc

* từ trước mấy ngày mộng đội vật liệu đưa tới não động, quái chồng quá ngọt đừng trách ta ngu xuẩn

* rất yếu trí rất yếu trí đều đừng nhìn đều đừng nhìn

Cầu vấn: Một đời Hoàn Nhan chiến đội DMG lại tìm không ra một đôi tốt gặm CP?

"Đừng hỏi, hỏi chính là 5A phong cảnh khu "

\---- "Nam khoa mẹ hắn cho nam khoa mở cửa "

"Đều cho ta đến xem một đời đế vương siêu cường ADC DMG. Đế Nỗ điêu khắc thần nhan, A đến nổ tung "

null

\---- "Ngọa tào tuyệt, phe này mặt ta quá nhưng "

\---- "Tránh hết ra, Lý Đế Nỗ chính quy lão bà đến "

\---- "A a a a a a a a a lão công ta đến "

\---- "Trên lầu đều tỉnh, Lý Đế Nỗ tại giường của ta bên trên đâu "

\---- "Phu nhân đoàn lại bắt đầu, trò chơi đều xem không hiểu chỉ biết hoa si "

\---- "Trên lầu phế vật lại tại chua cái gì, căm ghét tâm biệt điểm tiến đến nhìn a "

\---- "Không thích xem lăn thô, đến CP thảo luận thiếp góp lông náo nhiệt "

"Người mới không hiểu liền hỏi, bên trên đơn LeLe Chung Thần Lạc A? Hắn ảnh chụp xem ra rất khả ái, sữa nắm đồng dạng "

\---- "? ? ? Ngươi đối Lôi ca hiểu lầm rất sâu "

\---- "Ấn mở tấm hình này, ngươi còn có thể nói ra sữa nắm?" null

\---- "Ngọa tào, ta hoả tốc bảo tồn lôi lôi tuyệt mỹ siêu A HD ảnh chụp "

\---- "Lôi ca, nam, một cái tư phục đều là quả dừa bắc mặt các loại quần áo thể thao lớn thẳng nam "

\---- "Sữa nắm? Đề nghị ngài đi xem hạ hôm qua tranh tài bên trên riêng lấy khẽ kéo ba cuối cùng tia máu chạy trốn thao tác, ngươi sẽ trở về quỳ hô ba ba "

\---- "Ngọa tào ta trở về, cha! Quá tú "

\---- "Ngọa tào ta cũng nhìn, ba ba 666666 "

"Chỉ có ta một người cảm thấy Đế Nỗ cùng LeLe rất xứng đôi sao?"

\---- "Nếu như ngươi chỉ nói mặt, là thật xứng "

\---- "Ngươi điên, bên trên đơn cùng ad? Thiên Lôi cuồn cuộn "

\---- "Chỉ có một mình ngươi, cha cùng cha không có kết quả "

\---- "Đây là thật nam khoa số một, ngươi nhanh nghỉ ngơi đi "

"Có 1 nói 1, DMG cả đội chỉ có ven đường tổ hơi có chút ngọt, đại lão Lý Đế Nỗ cùng nhỏ phụ trợ "

\---- "nsdd, thoáng hiện đưa trị liệu cái gì kswlkswl "

\---- "Ta dựa vào kdl, trên lầu nói cái kia trận đấu? Ta hoả tốc đi ôn tập "

\---- "Gặm giả đường liền không có ý gì, lần kia chỉ là tranh tài cần bảo đảm một chút, bình thường Lý Đế Nỗ đều là đem phụ trợ khi chó, phụ trợ t CLt CL "

\---- "Đồng ý trên lầu, mà lại Lý Đế Nỗ bình thường đều người sống chớ gần ánh mắt, bị chằm chằm một chút đều có thể chết cóng tại nguyên chỗ, có một lần phụ trợ lớn sai lầm ad kìm nén không có mắng chửi người nhưng là ánh mắt đều có thể giết người "

\---- "Ngươi phẩm, ngươi tế phẩm, đều lớn sai lầm đều không có chỉ trích, đây không phải tình yêu là cái gì?"

\---- "? Ta lại kdl, mà lại lần trước sau trận đấu video phụ trợ cũng nói Đế Nỗ giáo hắn rất nhiều."

\---- "i dưỡng thành đến, tốt ăn đồ ăn ngon "

Trời vừa rạng sáng còn ở căn cứ huấn luyện Lý Đế Nỗ tại trò chơi xếp hàng thời điểm nhàm chán, trong lúc vô tình ấn mở cái này thiếp mời, nhìn thấy cuối cùng kém chút không có đem bàn phím vén đến bên cạnh vô tội phụ trợ trên mặt.

Gỡ xuống kính mắt hướng trên bàn trùng điệp quăng ra, nhắm mắt nắm giữa lông mày, nghĩ mà sợ hô hấp bất ổn.

md cay con mắt, gặm sai ta cp những người này các ngươi có chuyện gì sao? Mắt mù nhớ kỹ đi treo nhãn khoa a!

Lý Đế Nỗ hào không buồn ngủ tiếp tục tại hẻm núi đại sát tứ phương, mãi cho đến căn cứ chỉ còn một mình hắn

Một vòng dễ thấy tiên chanh sắc đột nhiên vào hắn dư quang bên trong, một viên thụy nhãn mông lung quýt chính lắc lắc ung dung kéo lấy thân thể xuống thang lầu

Giảo hoạt tiếu dung nổi lên Lý Đế Nỗ thanh lãnh tinh xảo gương mặt, tay hắn nhanh cực nhanh ấn mở trực tiếp, mở camera mở mạch, cắt về cửa sổ trò chơi, một mạch mà thành.

Chung Thần Lạc đi đến Lý Đế Nỗ chỗ ngồi bên cạnh hỏi hắn làm sao còn không có nghỉ ngơi, Lý Đế Nỗ ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía hắn, ôn nhu nheo mắt lại cười. Chung Thần Lạc ngủ qua mặt giữ lại đỏ ửng, phấn nhào nhào, bởi vì bối rối đem ngũ quan hơi nhíu lên, tăng thêm đầu kia xoã tung màu cam tóc, hoàn toàn là một con lông xù Tiểu Nãi Miêu, đáng yêu phải Lý Đế Nỗ cả trái tim đều mềm xuống tới.

Lý Đế Nỗ kéo lấy Chung Thần Lạc góc áo đem người hướng trong lồng ngực của mình mang, mèo con một cái trọng tâm bất ổn lảo đảo mấy bước ngã ngồi tại Lý Đế Nỗ trên đùi, tay vô ý thức vòng bên trên cổ của hắn. Chung Thần Lạc một chút không giận, còn hướng hắn nháy mắt cười khanh khách, bình thường mặt lạnh lúc giấu rất tốt con mèo văn nổi lên.

"Làm sao rồi? Bảo bối",

Lý Đế Nỗ đem mình trên bàn nước đưa tới Chung Thần Lạc trước mặt, hắn liền ống hút uống hai ngụm sau đó lắc đầu ra hiệu đủ. Lý Đế Nỗ đưa tay ôn nhu sờ sờ Chung Thần Lạc tóc, mềm mại nhưng nôn nôn nóng nóng, không biết hắn làm sao ý tưởng đột phát muốn đem mình nhuộm thành khỏa quả cam, phai màu đem hắn chất tóc tổn thương có chút lợi hại.

Đây hết thảy cử động dễ chịu tự nhiên, tại giữa bọn hắn sớm đã là tập mãi thành thói quen, bất quá nhìn xem trực tiếp một đám người thế nhưng là chấn kinh cằm.

< ta đại khái là còn ở trong mơ >

< nửa đêm nghe được phát sóng nhắc nhở đứng lên học kỹ thuật, liền cho ta nhìn cái này? >

< ngọa tào băng sơn ma vương nặc cha còn có thể ôn nhu như vậy? Ta kinh ngạc đến ngây người>

< Lý Đế Nỗ ngươi bình thường miệng bên trong trừ lăn đều nhảy không ra mấy cái những chữ khác, bảo bối là cái gì a a a a >

< a a a a a a kswlkswl, DMG nhất ngọt cp sinh ra>

< Lôi ca ngươi mau tỉnh lại, ngươi làm sao ngồi tại ad trên đùi? Ngươi thế nhưng là DMG đại lão a >

< đồng đội đang điên cuồng pin dấu chấm hỏi, yêu đương liền có thể trò chơi đều mặc kệ rồi? >

< mỹ nhân trong ngực còn chơi game sao? Phía trước chú cô sinh >

< thẳng nam đi ngang qua, lôi lôi thật đáng yêu thật mềm chuyện gì xảy ra >

Chung Thần Lạc hay là tỉnh tỉnh, nghĩ tìm một cái tư thế thoải mái híp. Hắn đứng lên đưa lưng về phía màn hình giang rộng ra chân một lần nữa ngồi trở lại Lý Đế Nỗ trên đùi, hai tay vòng lấy trước mặt người eo, không có xương cốt giống như co quắp ở trên người hắn, cái cằm đặt tại Lý Đế Nỗ trên bờ vai, vẫn không quên tham lam hít sâu một cái trên người hắn nhàn nhạt mùi thơm ngát mới tính hài lòng. Có chút mở miệng, thanh âm mang theo bối rối cùng buồn buồn giọng mũi, càng giống là đang làm nũng.

"Ca, ta đói."

"Tốt, muốn ăn cái gì?"

"Nấu mì sợi."

"Tốt "

"Vậy ta chờ ngươi thanh này đánh xong "

"Không cần, thanh này phế, đi thôi "

Lý Đế Nỗ liền Chung Thần Lạc tư thế dùng cánh tay nâng eo hông hắn đứng lên, còn sợ người trong ngực trượt xuống đến nhấc lên một cái. Chung Thần Lạc một cái giật mình, tay thật chặt nhốt chặt Lý Đế Nỗ cổ, cái kéo chân kẹp lấy eo của hắn. Lý Đế Nỗ liền dùng cái tư thế này đem người ôm đi biến mất tại ống kính trước, ném trò chơi mặc kệ, lưu lại trực tiếp ở giữa một đám người làm trừng mắt một cái không cái ghế điên cuồng xoát dấu chấm hỏi.

< ? >

< tới chậm, tình huống như thế nào? Nặc cha người đâu? >

< quá thật quá thật, ta làm đến thật>

< kỹ thuật không có học được, bị nhồi vào miệng thức ăn cho chó ngọa tào >

< nặc thần cái này sóng cua gái thao tác ngươi có thể học một chút >

< hắn ngâm gọi là cô nàng sao? Đây chính là mạnh nhất bên trên đơn >

< nguyên lai nặc thần không chỉ trò chơi kỹ thuật tao >

< cái gì gọi là thanh này phế rồi? Cái này bất chính mấu chốt đoàn chiến đó sao? >

< Lý Đế Nỗ ngươi làm người đi, ngươi quản cái này gọi phế rồi? >

< ta xem là ta bị ngược phế>

Ngày thứ hai Chung Thần Lạc một mực ngủ đến buổi chiều mới, ngồi vào vị trí bên trên tiến trò chơi mở trực tiếp chuẩn bị hỗn lúc dài, vừa mở không có mấy giây liền bị trực tiếp ở giữa người xoát đầy màn hình < bảo bối >, < bảo bối ngươi tới rồi >. Đối đêm qua sự tình còn hoàn toàn không biết gì người trong cuộc rất nghi hoặc,

"Các ngươi đám người này hôm nay rất không có lễ phép, xông ba ba gọi bảo bối gì đâu?"

< ngươi nhưng không phải liền là bảo bối >

< ngươi chính là bảo bối, uống nước đều muốn ad cho ăn cái chủng loại kia >

< đi đường đều muốn người khác ôm cái chủng loại kia >

< bảo bối ngươi tối hôm qua siêu đáng yêu, nhỏ quýt mèo bản miêu >

Chung Thần Lạc nhìn chằm chằm lần lượt xoát qua mưa đạn trong lòng hơi hồi hộp một chút, bọn hắn làm sao biết? Chẳng lẽ... ?

Hắn tranh thủ thời gian mở ra điện thoại xác nhận, thì đã trễ, hôm qua tại Lý Đế Nỗ phía trước màn ảnh hai người anh anh em em ảnh chụp video đã lưu truyền sôi sùng sục.

Chung Thần Lạc quơ lấy trên chỗ ngồi Samoyed a gối ôm liền hướng Lý Đế Nỗ đập tới,

"Lý Đế Nỗ ngươi cố ý a, mở ra trực tiếp không nhắc nhở ta "

"Bảo bối, không trách ta, đều trách bọn họ mù gặm cp, còn nói ta cùng nhỏ phụ trợ là tình yêu, ta nhẫn không được",

Lý Đế Nỗ ngữ khí ủy khuất nói, bên cạnh nhỏ phụ trợ dọa đến phía sau mát lạnh.

"Cùng ta có quan hệ sao?", Chung Thần Lạc nổi trận lôi đình

"Đương nhiên là có, ta chỉ thích ngươi một cái, chỉ cùng ngươi nhất ngọt, thật, lão bà", Lý Đế Nỗ nói xong ba ngón giơ lên trời phát thệ

"Ngươi ngậm miệng", lại một cái gối hướng Lý Đế Nỗ đập tới

Chung Thần Lạc tự giác biểu hiện cứng rắn bưu hãn, khí thế như hồng, siêu A phi phàm, hẳn là có thể hơi vãn hồi một điểm hình tượng của mình đi? Nghiêng mắt nhìn về màn hình, lại là hai mắt tối đen, xấu hổ giận dữ hướng Lý Đế Nỗ trút giận hô to,

"Chính ngươi đến xem bọn hắn nói cái gì!"

< a a a a a a a tốt nhu mì xinh đẹp kiều >

< cứu mạng, bản thẳng nam cảm giác nhanh cong>

< bảo bối sữa hung sữa hung >

< lão bà ngươi hướng ta nện, nện ta nện ta >

< a a a a a a nhỏ quýt mèo xù lông đáng yêu đáng yêu >

< Lý Đế Nỗ ngươi lục, lão bà ngươi ta muốn>

—— Lý Đế Nỗ! Ngươi bồi lão tử mạnh nhất bên trên đơn một thế anh danh

—— móa! Bọn hắn làm sao bắt đầu ngấp nghé bảo bối của ta? Cái này sóng bệnh thiếu máu a


	7. Chapter 7

【 sao trời 】 mùa xuân đến trước khi đến

* toàn văn hoàn tất 9000+, thật là HE

* sao trời tình yêu hướng, mộng mộng toàn viên hữu nghị hướng

* hiện thực hướng, tình cảm là thật, kịch bản là giả!

Mùa xuân trước khi đến một ngày nào đó, Phác Chí Thành hẹn Chung Thần Lạc đi xem sông Hàn.

Chung Thần Lạc tại sông Hàn trước bị gió lạnh đập vào mặt thổi, một bên che kín bên ngoài bao hùng hùng hổ hổ, một vừa hùng hùng hổ hổ ngăn cản Phác Chí Thành đem áo lông thoát cho hắn.

Hắn tức giận đến nói lênrap: "A...! Phác Chí Thành! Ta muốn chết cóng ngươi còn cười, đến tột cùng đến cùng tại sao phải đến sông Hàn không thể a!"

Phác Chí Thành cười đến con mắt đều không có: "Thần Lạc nha, đáng yêu."

"Ta muốn cùng Phác Chí Thành chia tay."

Tại Phác Chí Thành rời khỏi tổ hợp ba năm sau, Chung Thần Lạc ngược lại tại Hoàng Nhân Tuấn phòng làm việc trên ghế sa lon, liền như thế nhìn chằm chằm trần nhà, không đầu không đuôi tuyên bố.

Chung Thần Lạc dự định ra cái đơn khúc. Đem hàng mẫu cầm tới Hoàng Nhân Tuấn nơi này để hắn nâng nâng ý kiến. Hoàng Nhân Tuấn chuyên tâm gây nên Chí mà nhìn chằm chằm vào màn ảnh máy vi tính, nghe tiếng ngay cả không ngẩng đầu một chút: "Đang nói cái gì nói dối đâu. . ."

"Ta nói thật, ta phải về một chuyến Seoul mới được!"

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn rốt cục nghe không vô, hắn xoay đầu lại, mang theo kính mắt dáng vẻ muốn so hắn tuổi thật nhìn xem nhỏ chút.

"Chung Thần Lạc, ngươi điên rồi đi?"

Chung Thần Lạc 16 tuổi tiến công ty, trước 10 năm đều tính xuôi gió xuôi nước, tổ hợp mặc dù không quá đỏ, nhưng công ty gia đại nghiệp đại, cũng có thể chống đỡ bọn hắn bình ổn vượt qua. Các ca ca lần lượt nhập ngũ về sau, giống tất cả Hàn Quốc nam đoàn như thế, bọn hắn cũng nghênh đón không thể tránh né thời gian trống.

Mà mỗi người đều đang cố gắng đem tổ hợp duy trì. Hoàng Nhân Tuấn có ba ngăn tống nghệ MC, một ngăn còn ở trong nước, mắt đỏ chuyến bay vừa đi vừa về bay là trạng thái bình thường, Chung Thần Lạc ngẫu nhiên cũng sẽ thuận Hoàng Nhân Tuấn cõng, bồi hắn ca ca trong nhà cầu khóc nôn nôn khóc, lại cho đối phương đi ra ngoài đuổi máy bay. Chung Thần Lạc mình cũng về nước phát đơn khúc, còn đi tham gia diễn cái khác trước sau bối tác phẩm, đương nhiên cũng bao quát bên trên một chút hắn không thích tống nghệ cùng diễn một chút hắn không thích hí.

Rốt cục nhịn đến Phác Chí Thành xuất ngũ một ngày này. Ngày đó Chung Thần Lạc tại tiếp Phác Chí Thành về nhà đường xe bên trên tính toán một cái, dùng người Hàn Quốc thuyết pháp, hắn đã 32.

Cách hắn 16 tuổi tiến công ty lại qua mười sáu năm. Cho nên khi hắn đem bưng lấy không biết từ nơi nào đặt một nắm lớn hoa hồng đỏ hoa đứng tại hắn trước cửa nhà rõ ràng cơ bắp đã luyện được bang bang cứng rắn nhưng vẫn là khóc đến giống tiểu cô nương giống như Phác Chí Thành kéo vào trong ngực lúc, cũng sẽ không khỏi cảm khái: Ta quả nhiên là cái dài tình người a.

"Móa, ai dài tình ai ngu xuẩn. Phác Chí Thành, ngươi cút đi."

Tại Phác Chí Thành rời khỏi tổ hợp ba năm sau mùa đông này, Chung Thần Lạc rốt cục đi tới hắn tâm tâm niệm niệm sông Hàn. Tại sông Hàn bên cạnh, một bên sát bị gió lạnh đông lạnh ra nước mũi, một bên sát bị rượu trắng cay ra nước mắt.

"Thật sự là đại phát." Hoàng Nhân Tuấn ở phía sau bọc lấy áo lông lắc đầu, "Ngươi khóc dáng vẻ thật sự là xấu tuyệt, Chung Thần Lạc. Nếu như bị người chụp được đến ngày mai là có thể tại SM cửa chính mổ bụng tạ tội."

"Lão tử đều 35, yêu làm sao khóc làm sao khóc, lão tử cho SM kiếm nhiều tiền như vậy!" Chung Thần Lạc quay đầu quát.

Hắn bão tố cái highC a, Hoàng Nhân Tuấn dùng cuống họng yên lặng khoa tay một chút, sau đó vì chính mình không đúng lúc phát huy tinh thần nghề nghiệp cảm thấy một giây xấu hổ: "Tốt tốt tốt, ngươi khóc ngươi khóc, ta mua tới cho ngươi bao giấy."

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn tìm lấy cớ rời đi, tìm cái cửa hàng giá rẻ chui vào gọi điện thoại: "Tại Dân a, ngươi nếu là thong thả liền đến một cái đi."

Nửa giờ sau, La Tại Dân cùng Lý Đế Nỗ đều đến.

Tựa như Hoàng Nhân Tuấn cũng không thể một người ứng đối loại trường hợp này, La Tại Dân cũng không thể. Bởi vậy cuối cùng Chung Thần Lạc người chia tay sông Hàn đi biến thành tổ hợp đoàn Kiện. Hắn nhìn xem đứng ở trước mặt hắn ba người ca ca, rõ ràng chỉ muốn lật ba cái khinh khỉnh, không nghĩ tới lại khóc ra ba đầu nước mũi.

La Tại Dân hào không chê, cầm Lý Đế Nỗ khăn tay liền bắt đầu an ủi đệ đệ: "Chúng ta Thần Lạc nha không thể như thế khóc a, mấy ngày nay không phải còn muốn ghi chép ca sao? Thanh âm không dễ nghe nha. Thần Lạc vui, nơi này quá lạnh, cùng các ca ca về nhà a? Ta hôm trước liền nghe nói ngươi muốn về Seoul, ta để Đế Nỗ đem hơi ấm đều cho ngươi sớm mở ra nữa nha."

Lý Đế Nỗ cũng ngồi xuống. Duỗi ra một cái tay nhẹ nhàng thuận Chung Thần Lạc cõng.

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn thì đem hai cánh tay đều cắm vào áo lông trong túi, hướng về phía bầu trời a ra một ngụm sương trắng.

Dù sao Đông Bắc đại ca tuyệt không rơi nước mắt.

Phác Chí Thành xuất ngũ về sau liền bắt đầu để tóc, nhưng hơi dài không dài tóc mái che không được trán của hắn, bởi vậy cả ngày trong nhà nghiên cứu cái dạng gì mũ đẹp mắt, không chụp mũ liền không ra được cửa chính.

Có một lần cùng Chung Thần Lạc chụp vật liệu, cody tỷ tỷ đem hắn đáng thương đầu lông toàn chải đi lên, đến mức mỗi một lần cùng Chung Thần Lạc đối mặt không cao hơn 3 giây, Phác Chí Thành liền sẽ vô ý thức cúi đầu xuống bắt đầu lay tóc mái. Chung Thần Lạc bị hắn nhăn nhó phiền, đi lên liền bưng lấy mặt của hắn để hắn ngẩng đầu, bởi vì 31 tuổi Phác Chí Thành đã vượt qua185 centimet, Chung Thần Lạc bị ép lấy đầu nhọn giày da tạo hình kiễng một điểm mũi chân: "A...! Phác Chí Thành! Ngươi nhìn ta nói chuyện có thể hay không!"

"Được rồi." Phác Chí Thành bị giật nảy mình, sau đó lỗ tai cấp tốc biến đỏ.

Thế là vật liệu truyền ra thời điểm, một đầu "3 phân 50 giây sau Chí Thành Oppa vì cái gì lỗ tai đỏ thành như thế, các ngươi lại cắt đi cái gì trọng điểm sao" bình luận vinh đăng bảng một.

Ngày đó kết thúc công việc sau Phác Chí Thành vẫn chưa thỏa mãn, trong nhà tối thiểu lặp lại ba lần "Thần Lạc vui ngươi chuyển tới đây một chút" sau đó cấp tốc đem người từ hông bên trên ôm nhấc lên, Chung Thần Lạc tại kiễng ba lần mũi chân sau rốt cục phát giác không đúng, thế là không khách khí chút nào cho hắn một cước: "Tiểu tử ngươi, muốn trở thành tóc húi cua sao?"

Phác Chí Thành con mắt cười không có: "Thần Lạc vui, đáng yêu đâu."

Chung Thần Lạc thì trước khi ngủ cho hắn thổi tóc lúc tự nhủ: "Chúng ta Chí Thành là cạo tóc húi cua cũng ngàn dặm mới tìm được một soái ca đâu, cái trán lộ ra cũng đẹp mắt a, làm gì như vậy tự ti a."

Phác Chí Thành nghĩ thầm, a, đây chính là fan hâm mộ nói cổ vũ thức giáo dục à.

Chung Thần Lạc ở trong nước có cái thường trú tống nghệ, đã biểu diễn hai mùa. Bởi vì Chung Thần Lạc tiết mục phản ứng đặc biệt tốt, người cũng rất chân thành rất biết cách nói chuyện, rất nhiều người xem đều bởi vì hắn trở thành tiết mục fan hâm mộ. Tiết mục thứ ba quý bản dự tính mùa xuân mở ghi chép, trước sau mời Chung Thần Lạc ba lần, thậm chí nguyện ý phối hợp hắn đi Hàn Quốc quay chụp, nhưng Chung Thần Lạc đều cự tuyệt.

Dù sao Phác Chí Thành là mùa xuân xuất ngũ. Công ty mặc dù không có yêu cầu Chung Thần Lạc trở về phối hợp tổ hợp hành trình, nhưng hắn trong lòng vẫn là muốn đem mùa xuân lưu cho Phác Chí Thành. Phác Chí Thành luôn nói hắn là tự do linh hồn, thế nhưng là hắn lại ngoài ý liệu rất có nghi thức cảm giác. Hắn vô ý thức cho là mình là nhất định phải đi tiếp Phác Chí Thành xuất ngũ, đồng thời muốn bồi đối phương tái xuất hoạt động.

"Sáu tháng cuối năm mới ra tổ hợp album, ngươi cũng không cần đem thời gian toàn hoa tại Chí Thành trên thân đi." Hoàng Nhân Tuấn vẫn tại chăm chỉ không ngừng đổi lấy ca từ, lần này là hắn cùng Lý Đông Hách tiểu phân đội chủ đánh khúc, "Ngươi mấy tháng này cũng nên công việc a." Hoàng Nhân Tuấn ngoài miệng thì nói như vậy, nhưng mà năm đó bởi vì đụng vào Lý Đông Hách xuất ngũ mà từ bỏ người trở về cũng là hắn.

"Không muốn." Chung Thần Lạc ở trên ghế sa lon nghiêng chân xoát lấy mua sắm trang web, "Ngươi nhìn cái này Chí Thành có thể mặc không?"

". . ." Đông Bắc đại ca nuốt xuống thô tục.

Một tuần sau Hoàng Nhân Tuấn tại Phác Chí Thành trên thân trông thấy kia bộ y phục, không khỏi cảm thán yêu đương thật khiến người trở nên vĩ đại, Chung Thần Lạc mắt quang vậy mà đều đề cao.

Đương nhiên nếu như Phác Chí Thành cái này yêu đương não có thể không tại mình tất cả xã giao bình đài khoe khoang mới quần áo mà nói hắn sẽ càng cao hứng. Khi đám fan hâm mộ phát hiện xuất ngũ không lâu Chí Thành Oppa vậy mà mở Weibo, ôm chặt lấy "Oppa muốn tới Trung Quốc công việc sao" hào hứng ấn mở nóng lục soát phát hiện Phác Chí Thành chỉ là chia sẻ một trương từ chụp (phụ chữ: Thần Lạc tặng^) lúc, Hoàng Nhân Tuấn cảm giác mình tóc trắng nháy mắt nhiều mười cái.

"Nhân Tuấn gần nhất TMI là cái gì đây?" Fan hâm mộ vấn đáp giấy dạng này viết.

"Đối Phác Chí Thành mở Weibo cảm thấy bực bội tính sao?" Hoàng Nhân Tuấn mệt mỏi nói.

Khi sau đó tới đầu này bị người đại diện vô tình thẻ rơi.

La Tại Dân mang theo cay xào bánh mật cùng gà rán tiến túc xá thời điểm, Hoàng Nhân Tuấn vừa viết xong mới một bản điệp khúc. La Tại Dân đi phòng bếp cho hắn tiếp chén nước, cái sau lấy mắt kiếng xuống vuốt vuốt mũi, than thở trả lời nghi vấn: "Không thể trông cậy vào Thần Lạc lúc này làm việc, nhưng cũng nên có người khô chứ sao."

"Thần Lạc không phải như thế sẽ chậm trễ công việc hài tử." La Tại Dân còn tưởng rằng Chung Thần Lạc sẽ ở ký túc xá, phát hiện người cũng không tại, thế là nhụt chí mở ra đồ ăn đóng gói hộp, "Nhân Tuấn, ngươi ăn sao?"

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn niên kỷ đi lên sau liền không lại vừa ý những đứa bé này miệng vị đồ vật, vừa nhìn liền biết là La Tại Dân so với Chung Thần Lạc vị giác mua. Bởi vậy khẽ cười một cái cái này ngốc "Ca ca" : "Ngươi cho rằng Thần Lạc tại ký túc xá sao? Hắn ở khách sạn."

La Tại Dân đã bắt đầu ăn: "Ta nghĩ hắn chắc chắn sẽ không về nhà, đó phải là tại ký túc xá."

"Chí Thành, năm đó không phải trả lại ở qua một tháng." Hoàng Nhân Tuấn cũng mở động, bẹp lấy miệng nói nói, " Thần Lạc xế chiều hôm nay vào cửa nhìn thoáng qua liền đi. Hắn nói không tiếp tục chờ được nữa."

La Tại Dân trầm mặc nhai nuốt lấy.

"Cho nên, ta để hắn dùng dạng gì tâm tình công việc đâu." Hoàng Nhân Tuấn kính mắt dần dần bịt kín sương trắng, "Ta không đành lòng."

Đêm hôm đó La Tại Dân không có về nhà ở, hắn rất lâu không gặp lưu lại. Từ khi Phác Chí Thành năm đó mùa đông rời đi ký túc xá về sau, hắn đã có gần ba năm không ngủ tại ký túc xá. Hắn mở ra Phác Chí Thành gian phòng hơi ấm, kia là toàn ký túc xá duy nhất một gian là cao thấp giường gian phòng, dù là về sau bọn hắn đều lục tục rời đi ký túc xá, phòng trống thường thường so ở ký túc xá nhiều người, Phác Chí Thành hay là sẽ chỉ ngủ phòng của hắn, thậm chí giường trên.

Nhưng Hoàng Nhân Tuấn 36 tuổi, La Tại Dân 36 tuổi. Hai người bọn hắn ai đều không phải có thể leo đi lên ngủ giường trên niên kỷ.

Bởi vậy La Tại Dân tự giác đánh ổ rơm, Hoàng Nhân Tuấn ngủ giường dưới giường. Hoàng Nhân Tuấn đào sự cấy bên cạnh và nằm thẳng La Tại Dân trò chuyện Phác Chí Thành tai nạn xấu hổ, cho tới hai người đều cười ra nước mắt. Cuối cùng bởi vì Hoàng Nhân Tuấn thực trong lòng đau La Tại Dân eo, nắm tay đao đỡ tại trên cổ hắn yêu cầu hắn lên giường đến ngủ, La Tại Dân mới rốt cục phục lão.

Thế là đợi đến sáng sớm hôm sau Lý Đế Nỗ mở cửa đi vào lúc, liền thấy hai người giống tiểu bằng hữu đồng dạng mặt đối mặt ngủ say cảnh tượng. Trong nháy mắt đó hắn còn cho là mình xuyên việt về hai mươi năm trước.

Chung Thần Lạc từ một tháng trước liền đang hỏi quản lý đoàn đội có thể hay không an bài mùa xuân trở về, cho tới hôm nay còn không được đến trả lời chắc chắn. Hắn mang theo đầy bụng tức giận gọi điện thoại, đối diện là mới tới nhỏ người đại diện, tiếng Hàn còn không có hắn nói hay lắm, bởi vậy Phác Chí Thành cho Chung Thần Lạc hệ cà vạt lúc liền nghe được hắn dùng tiếng Trung niệm một đoạn lớn rap.

"Vì cái gì liền Phác Chí Thành chưa hề quay về a? Mùa xuân làm sao liền quá khẩn trương a? Ca đều viết xong, chụp cái MV sự tình!"

"Thần Lạc nha, ta điếc." Niệm rap cũng coi như, ngẫu nhiên còn bão tố highC. Phác Chí Thành thống khổ che lỗ tai.

Chung Thần Lạc nghe vậy hạ thấp thanh âm, đưa tay cho Phác Chí Thành vuốt vuốt lỗ tai, nhưng qua không đến mười giây: "Cái quỷ gì a! Ta mặc kệ! Ta biết hắn có tống nghệ, tống nghệ có thể để trở về sao?" Phác Chí Thành lỗ tai càng đau.

Hôm nay là Phác Chí Thành nhà gia đình tụ hội, cũng là Phác Chí Thành xuất ngũ đến nay lần thứ nhất người cả nhà tập hợp một chỗ ăn cơm. Chung Thần Lạc làm mới người giám hộ đáp ứng lời mời có mặt, ba ngày trước liền ủi tốt mình quý nhất âu phục.

Mà lúc này hắn chính mặc nó đứng tại trên ban công phụng phịu , mặc cho nó nếp uốn.

Phác Chí Thành đối nội dung điện thoại không chút nào biết. Chung Thần Lạc là điển hình tốt khoe xấu che Trung Quốc nam nhân, phương diện nào đó hắn rất truyền thống, rất ít đem chuyện làm ăn mang về nhà bên trong. Nhưng hắn đại khái cũng đoán được Chung Thần Lạc không cao hứng hắn không có gặp phải mùa xuân trở về. Dù là có quốc dân tống nghệ mới đạo sư thân phận bàng thân, y nguyên không thể để cho viễn độ trùng dương đến bồi hắn khởi công Lạc Lạc mèo cảm thấy hài lòng.

"Thần Lạc giống như so với người đại diện càng giống ta người đại diện đâu." Hắn xuất ra hai cặp bít tất, hỏi trên ban công sinh khí Lạc Lạc mèo hẳn là mặc cái kia song.

Chung Thần Lạc chỉ trong đó một đôi, thở phì phò mở miệng nói: "Chớ có nói hươu nói vượn, ta thế nhưng là ngươi người giám hộ. Người đại diện loại kia tùy tiện là ai cương vị ta mới không care."

Tiếng Hàn rap thật đại phát. Hạ album chủ đánh ra toàn rap tốt. Phác Chí Thành tinh thần nghề nghiệp thoáng hiện 0. 01 giây sau, yêu đương tinh thần lần nữa chiếm lĩnh đại não: "Thần Lạc, là thật đáng yêu."

Đợi đến Phác Chí Thành tóc toàn dài trở về thời điểm, công ty nhật trình biểu cũng rốt cục có có dư. 31 tuổi Phác Chí Thành tại mùa hè mặc áo sơ mi trắng, hoàn thành hắn xuất ngũ solo trở về thủ tú.

Chung Thần Lạc đội mũ khẩu trang, từ máy giám thị bên trong nhìn Phác Chí Thành.

Đến dò xét ban Lý Đông Hách dùng ống hút quấy lấy trà sữa, trợn mắt há hốc mồm mà tán thán nói: "Thần Lạc nha, mau dậy đi, hình tượng cắt phải đẹp hơn nữa ngươi cũng không có tiền cầm."

Chung Thần Lạc ngay cả đầu đều không nhấc: "Hắn kiếm được động là được."

Lý Đông Hách chân tình thực cảm giác nôn mửa: ". . . Hỏng bét, là couple a couple. . ."

Cùng ngày kết thúc công việc về sau, bọn hắn ba cùng đi ăn thịt nướng. Lý Đông Hách lúc trước chính là trong bọn họ công việc bận rộn nhất, nhật trình mật độ gần với Lý Mã Khắc. Nguyên bản là loay hoay thấy không lên người, từ khi Chung Thần Lạc về nước chụp tống nghệ về sau liền thấy càng ít. Đợi đến làm ca ca người bận rộn kịp phản ứng lúc, mới phát hiện nhà mình bận bịu bên trong line gia đình địa chỉ là phục chế dính thiếp.

Hỏng bét, hắn vạch để lọt!

"Cho nên, làm sao liền ở cùng nhau." Lý Đông Hách khó được đang nghỉ phép, bởi vậy điểm rượu trắng chậm rãi nhếch.

Chung Thần Lạc buông xuống cái xẻng, nhún nhún vai nói: "Tiểu tử này cũng dám tại cửa nhà nha chắn ta, ta có thể làm sao."

"Không sai, chủ yếu là ta buộc hắn." Phác Chí Thành tự nhiên tiếp nhận cái xẻng bắt đầu cho thịt xoay người.

Lý Đông Hách có chút sụp đổ: "Nói thật, hai mươi năm qua ta lần thứ nhất cảm thấy mình sự nghiệp tâm quá nặng đi."

Chung Thần Lạc tay mắt lanh lẹ ăn được khối thứ nhất thịt chín, yên tâm thoải mái nói tiếp: "Dù sao chúng ta chỉ là business quan hệ, ca cũng không cần để ý như vậy."

Lý Đông Hách một ngụm buồn bực.

Nửa đêm mười hai giờ lúc, khó được ngủ sớm Hoàng Nhân Tuấn tiếp vào một trận điện khẩn, còn tưởng rằng xảy ra điều gì mạng người quan trọng đại sự, nhận vừa "Uy" một tiếng, liền nghe được uống say Lý Đông Hách rống to: "Bọn hắn vậy mà yêu đương! Hoàng Nhân Tuấn! Như ngươi loại này sự tình đều không nói cho ta!" BGM là Chung Thần Lạc siêu cao âm cười to.

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn lập tức nhấn tắt điện thoại cũng mở chế độ máy bay.

Chỉ cần ngủ phải đủ nhanh, nhân gian phá sự liền TM đều cùng lão tử không quan hệ.

# Mã Khắc ca, ta thật nghĩ ngươi # —— đến từ Hoàng Nhân Tuấn mới nhất cá tính kí tên.

Phác Chí Thành tái xuất trở về kết thúc về sau, quốc dân tống nghệ cũng chính thức phát sóng. Kia là một ngăn Hip-hop tuyển tú tống nghệ, đầy đủ Phác Chí Thành không chút phí sức hiện ra mị lực. Chung Thần Lạc cùng hắn xem hết kỳ thứ nhất sau an tâm về nước —— hắn đã mất tích ba tháng rưỡi, lại không làm việc hắn phấn chút khả năng sẽ báo cảnh.

Nguyên lai kia ngăn tống nghệ người chế tác đối Chung Thần Lạc tống nghệ biểu hiện nhớ mãi không quên, nghe nói hắn về nước lập tức mời biểu diễn thứ ba quý đặc biệt thiên. Trẻ tuổi chế tác người hoặc nhiều hoặc ít cũng biết Phác Chí Thành xuất ngũ đối với tổ hợp mà nói ý vị như thế nào, bởi vậy hảo tâm lần nữa biểu thị có thể tại Hàn Quốc quay chụp.

Nói lời này lúc hai người chính đang ăn cơm, Chung Thần Lạc nghe xong hướng phía người chế tác cười cười. Thật sự là người trẻ tuổi a.

Hay là không muốn. Hắn nghĩ. Kia tiểu tử cùng cuộc sống của ta, chỉ dừng lại tại giữa chúng ta tốt.

Từ khi Lý Đế Nỗ nhập ngũ về sau, Chung Thần Lạc liền bày ra mình dàn nhạc. Hắn nghĩ ca hát, còn muốn sáng tác bài hát, còn muốn cho người khác làm ca. Đến Phác Chí Thành xuất ngũ lúc, chi này đoàn đội đã đưa thân trong nước nhất lưu. Chung Thần Lạc mang theo dàn nhạc tham gia một ngăn ca sĩ tuyển tú tống nghệ, trẻ tuổi bọn nhỏ gọi hắn Chung lão sư, bọn hắn nhìn xem hắn lúc mục quang sáng ngời, đều khiến hắn nghĩ tới mình mười đời.

Bởi vậy càng thêm tưởng niệm Phác Chí Thành.

Ngày đó chép xong tiết mục từ đài truyền hình tan tầm, Chung Thần Lạc tiến bảo mẫu xe liền bắt đầu phát Phác Chí Thành điện thoại. Phác Chí Thành không có tiếp. Phác Chí Thành thường xuyên không nghe, thậm chí tắt điện thoại."Chí Thành nhất biết." Chung Thần Lạc tập mãi thành thói quen cất điện thoại di động.

Hay là cái kia tiếng Hàn đều khó mà nói nhỏ quản lý. Mở ra giao hàng phần mềm giao diện nhút nhát hỏi hắn muốn ăn cái gì, Chung Thần Lạc bực bội khoát khoát tay, thế là bảo mẫu xe một đường trầm mặc mở đến biệt thự của hắn cổng. Ngoài ý liệu, nhỏ quản lý chỉ tiễn hắn xuống xe, quay người liền muốn đóng cửa xe. Chung Thần Lạc nhíu nhíu mày, tiểu cô nương này, càng làm càng lớn mật, nhất định phải để Hoàng Nhân Tuấn trừ tiền lương.

Đây là Chung Thần Lạc phòng ốc của mình, cùng Phác Chí Thành yêu đương về sau hắn liền từ trong nhà dời ra ngoài. Tư nhân không gian tốt thì tốt, chính là nếu như nam chủ nhân đều không ở nhà chính là đen kịt một màu.

Chung Thần Lạc mở ra gia môn, sau đó đột nhiên bị người từ hông nhấc lên, ôm vào trong ngực.

Hắn hai mắt nhắm nghiền bắt đầu tụ lực: "Phác Chí Thành ngươi cái này khăn vải a ta bị ngươi hù chết á!"

A, lỗ tai của ta. Phác Chí Thành tập mãi thành thói quen cảm thán.

La Tại Dân cùng Hoàng Nhân Tuấn rời giường thời điểm, Lý Đế Nỗ đã làm ra cả bàn đồ ăn.

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn khó có thể tin dụi dụi con mắt: "Tiên Hạc cô nương Lý Đế Nỗ, đại phát."

"Làm sao tới đều không gọi chúng ta." La Tại Dân mở ra nước lạnh cái dàm ừng ực ừng ực.

"Hình tượng quá duy mỹ cho nên không dám phá hư." Lý Đế Nỗ cho bọn hắn thịnh cơm, "Ta buổi sáng ở công ty nhìn thấy Thần Lạc, hẹn hắn ban đêm cùng một chỗ ăn cơm. Lý Đông Hách ta gọi, nhưng hắn cái kia tiết mục, không biết lúc nào có thể chép xong."

Hai người kia ăn đến cũng không ngẩng đầu lên, lẩm bẩm mà tỏ vẻ nghe được.

Lý Mã Khắc bởi vì công việc tập trung tại nước Mỹ, người trước mắt cũng không tại Hàn Quốc, cho nên không tại hẹn cơm nhân tuyển phạm vi bên trong. Nhưng là hắn mấy ngày nay khẳng định sẽ trở về, điểm ấy ở đây ba người đều lòng dạ biết rõ.

"Ta phải đuổi tại Lý Mã Khắc trở về trước đem ca khúc mới làm xong, " Hoàng Nhân Tuấn mỏi mệt thở dài, "Không phải qua mấy ngày bận rộn, bài hát này lại phải kéo dài thời hạn."

"Ngươi từ hôm qua xuống máy bay bắt đầu liền không ngừng qua đi." La Tại Dân dừng lại nhấm nuốt, "Mấy ngày nay cho mình nghỉ đi, chờ trở về chậm rãi làm, Thần Lạc cũng không nói nhất định phải lúc nào ra đi."

La Tại Dân nói trở về là về Trung Quốc. Ba năm này Hoàng Nhân Tuấn công việc trọng tâm một mực ở trong nước, hắn lúc đầu muốn viết xong ca lại về Seoul, kết quả bởi vì không yên lòng Chung Thần Lạc mới sớm hành trình.

"Không được a." Hoàng Nhân Tuấn nhìn mình chằm chằm bát, oa oa nói, "Ta sợ fan hâm mộ khổ sở trong lòng, hay là đuổi tại cùng ngày tuyên bố đi."

Khó được lúc ăn cơm Lý Đông Hách chuẩn chút tan tầm. Tại túc xá ba người tiến bao sương lúc, Lý Đông Hách đã bắt đầu xuyến đồ ăn.

"Chúng ta Nhân Tuấn a!" Lý Đông Hách cho chí thân hảo hữu một cái gấu ôm, bọn hắn gần nửa năm không gặp, "Quá gầy đi, Nhân Tuấn, ta cảm giác ngươi so 16 tuổi thời điểm còn gầy."

"Nói cái gì ngốc lời nói đâu, ta đây là 36 tuổi thành thục thân thể của nam nhân." Hoàng Nhân Tuấn phản bác.

Chờ Chung Thần Lạc đến lúc đó, trong bao sương đã nóng hôi hổi. Bên ngoài là không độ, hắn quần áo không đủ dày, bởi vậy buổi chiều đặc địa về nhà tìm kiện áo dày phục. Kết quả lái xe lúc mới phát hiện tựa như là Phác Chí Thành áo lông, tay áo quá dài, tay đều duỗi không ra.

Chuyện này không biết tại sao xúc động thần kinh của hắn. Đến mức hắn tại bãi đậu xe dưới đất khóc mười năm phút. Đợi đến con mắt không đỏ mới tiến tiệm lẩu, quả nhiên là cái cuối cùng.

"Thần Lạc, có chút nghiêm trọng a, vậy mà so ta đều đến chậm." Lý Đông Hách ôm hắn, "Nghe nói ngươi về Seoul, ca ca thế nhưng là đẩy kiếm nhiều tiền công việc tới gặp ngươi đây, đây là cảm nhân thực tình a thực tình."

Chung Thần Lạc cười.

"A..., đều nói chỉ là business quan hệ, ca thật không cần vì ta cùng tiền không qua được a." Hắn nói đùa, "A đúng, tạ ơn ca đem từ khúc nhường cho ta, tốt như vậy khúc thật không lấy tiền sao? Ta có bằng lòng hay không ra nữa nha."

"Không cần, hội trưởng ngài chỉ cần phù hộ ta còn có thể đỏ mười năm là được." Lý Đông Hách chân chó nói.

Trong bao sương tất cả mọi người cười.

Đợi đến Chung Thần Lạc giỏ hàng bên trong nhồi vào cho Phác Chí Thành mua trang phục mùa thu lúc, hắn cùng Phác Chí Thành tống nghệ cũng đúng hạn mà tới chép xong. Bởi vì là toàn viên quân tất đại sự, Lý Mã Khắc sớm về Hàn Quốc cùng công ty chắp đầu, đợi đến Hoàng Nhân Tuấn cùng Chung Thần Lạc cũng rơi xuống đất, tổ hợp chính quy bảy tập trở về thiết kế liền chính thức kéo lên màn mở đầu.

Lý Mã Khắc nước Mỹ đoàn đội mang đến ba bài hát, Hoàng Nhân Tuấn đưa ra đã sớm thương lượng xong tự tác khúc, Chung Thần Lạc mang đến dàn nhạc thành viên chủ yếu, mọi người giống như những năm qua, tụ tại trong phòng họp thương thảo album mới định vị cùng đi hướng.

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn cùng Lý Đông Hách hai người hợp tác khúc là trước hết nhất xác định, trữ tình khúc, chế tác quá trình đơn giản, không cần chụp phức tạp MV, đơn thuần là phản hồi fan hâm mộ tác phẩm, biểu hiện ra giọng hát liền có thể. Hoàng Nhân Tuấn cùng người chế tác xác nhận một chút công việc cụ thể an bài, quay đầu đến nhớ tới cái gì, đối Chung Thần Lạc nói: "Ngươi cùng Chí Thành không ra cái hợp tác khúc sao?"

Chung Thần Lạc ngây ra một lúc, vô ý thức về hỏi: "Vì cái gì?"

Bởi vì là nói tiếng Hàn, Phác Chí Thành cũng nghe hiểu, có chút mong đợi nhìn xem Chung Thần Lạc: "Có thể a có thể a."

Chung Thần Lạc nhìn Phác Chí Thành một chút, sau đó cự tuyệt: "Không muốn."

Phác Chí Thành: ╥﹏╥

"Không muốn, ta không muốn cùng hắn hát trữ tình khúc, quá ngu, trừ phi là baby don' t stop loại kia phong cách." Chung Thần Lạc tiếp tục giải thích.

"A, kia xác thực không được." Phác Chí Thành rất nhanh liền bị hống tốt, "Thần Lạc là không thể gợi cảm."

"Có thể a ta vì cái gì không thể." Chung Thần Lạc bắt đầu xách âm lượng.

Phác Chí Thành chợt dưới đáy bàn nắm chặt hắn tay.

"Ta nói không thể chính là không thể nha, Thần Lạc." Hắn hạ thấp thanh âm, dùng mười đời ngây thơ ánh mắt nhìn xem Chung Thần Lạc.

Rất nhanh Chung Thần Lạc chín mọng.

Dù sao cũng là mười mấy năm lão đoàn quân tất trở về, trong lúc nhất thời leo lên các quốc gia nóng lục soát xu thế trước mười. Cầm xuống lần đầu tiên vị lúc 7 người ngay lập tức mở toàn viên trực tiếp, có lão phấn Screenshots xong cùng hai mươi năm trước bọn hắn xuất đạo thời kỳ toàn viên trực tiếp Screenshots cùng một chỗ truyền lên internet, đầu này động thái thành nóng thiếp. Vô luận là fan hâm mộ hay là người qua đường đều sắp nhịn không được cảm khái một câu: Bận bịu bên trong đoàn là thật dài lớn.

Nhưng là còn có thể lại lửa hai mươi năm.

Mạt thả tiệc ăn mừng bên trên, Lý Mã Khắc giơ ly rượu lên, hô lên bọn hắn quen thuộc nhất khẩu hiệu.

Hôm nay kết thúc về sau, Lý Mã Khắc lập tức liền muốn đuổi chuyến bay về nước Mỹ. Đoàn đội của hắn đã tại ba ngày trước toàn bộ vào chỗ, liền chờ hắn trở về khởi công. Trước cuối năm hắn muốn phát người bốn tập, nghe nói là muốn xung kích Grammy một trương lớn chế tác.

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn hai ngày nữa cũng muốn về nước, thường trú tống nghệ thứ tư quý lập tức liền muốn ghi chép rồi; Lý Đông Hách hoàn toàn như trước đây ngày mai thức dậy liền khởi công; Lý Đế Nỗ cùng La Tại Dân công tác mới cũng tại bàn bạc giai đoạn.

Lần này trở về lên cao đại thế để mỗi người đều nâng lên nhiệt tình. Các ca ca đều hăng hái đầu nhập vào công việc.

Nhưng Chung Thần Lạc muốn đi du lịch. Mà Phác Chí Thành nghĩ là một chuyện khác.

"Nếu không cùng ta về nước ngốc hai ngày?" Cuối thu khí sảng mùa, Chung Thần Lạc tưởng niệm cua nước.

"Không muốn, nhưng ta có cái muốn đi địa phương." Phác Chí Thành nói.

"Ca, tháng mười hai trước không muốn cho ta tiếp công việc a^" —— đến từ Phác Chí Thành tin tức mới nhất.

Cùng các ca ca sau khi cơm nước xong, Chung Thần Lạc lái xe trở về nhà. Ban đêm gian phòng không có một ai, cũng không có người tại cửa trước ôm hắn.

Chính là bởi vì như thế, hắn hôm qua mới ngủ tại khách sạn.

Hôm qua người đại diện ca gọi hắn có rảnh đi công ty một chuyến, hắn buổi sáng hôm nay liền đi. Không nghĩ tới là người đại diện ca chỉnh lý tổ hợp chính quy bảy tập bên trong Phác Chí Thành quay chụp phế phiến cho hắn, kia là Phác Chí Thành lưu ở công ty cuối cùng hình ảnh. Cái này ca là mang Phác Chí Thành xuất đạo người đại diện, đối bận bịu bên trong rất có tình cảm, còn ấn hai tấm Phác Chí Thành solo album áp phích ảnh chụp, phiếu bên trên khung đưa cho Chung Thần Lạc.

Đều là Chung Thần Lạc chưa thấy qua. Thế là hắn cho người đại diện một cái to lớn ôm.

Hắn quá khứ hai mươi năm thật rất ít tồn Phác Chí Thành ảnh chụp, nhất là công việc chiếu. Thực tại nhiều lắm, trên mạng vừa tìm có là. Lại thêm tiểu tử này cho tới bây giờ không có rời đi hắn ánh mắt, hắn nhìn chân nhân đều thẩm mỹ mệt nhọc, huống chi ảnh chụp.

Nhưng là hắn hay là trở về nhà, đem buổi chiều tới lấy quần áo lúc thuận đường mang vào Phác Chí Thành cự phúc ảnh chụp thả ở trên tường tả hữu khoa tay.

"Cái này ca nghi thức cảm giác cũng quá nặng đi." Chung Thần Lạc ước lượng ảnh chụp trọng lượng, không khỏi thầm nói.

"Mặc dù chia tay, Phác Chí Thành." Rạng sáng hai giờ, hắn vụng về hướng treo trên tường ảnh chụp, tại mùa xuân trước khi đến Seoul, mồ hôi đầm đìa ngồi dưới đất thở, "Nhưng ta vẫn là đem ngươi treo tại nhà ta, ta là cái cỡ nào dài tình người a, ngươi cái này khăn vải."

Lý Mã Khắc về Hàn Quốc đường thấu truyền khắp các Đại Xã giao truyền thông. Chung Thần Lạc ngủ đến xế chiều mở ra điện thoại mới biết được hắn ca về Seoul, cũng ngạc nhiên phát phát hiện mình bỏ lỡ Hoàng Nhân Tuấn + La Tại Dân 20 điện thoại.

Lý Mã Khắc là ổn trọng 37 tuổi, nhưng mặt em bé hay là mặt em bé, nhìn thấy Chung Thần Lạc liền cười. Hắn mở ra điện thoại cho Chung Thần Lạc nhìn nữ nhi của hắn ảnh chụp, hắn năm ngoái kết hôn lúc, Chung Thần Lạc không có về tới tham gia.

Tiểu bằng hữu bị mụ mụ ôm, con mắt tròn trịa rất giống Lý Mã Khắc.

"Năm nay quá lạnh, ta đưa các nàng đi Hawaii qua mùa đông." Lý Mã Khắc không biết từ nơi nào móc ra hai tấm bưu thiếp đưa cho Chung Thần Lạc. Chung Thần Lạc một bên oán thầm hắn ca là thật cứng nhắc, một bên tiếp nhận bưu thiếp. Là đàn hương núi. Hắn nhận biết.

"Ngươi là loại nào khăn vải a, ngươi xoát trong nhà thẻ mua vé máy bay ta đương nhiên sẽ nhận được tin tức a." Chung Thần Lạc cảm thấy rất mệt mỏi.

Rõ ràng là tiểu tử này mình sai lầm để kinh hỉ biến mất, tiếp thu ngạc nhiên người còn muốn phản tới an ủi hắn.

Phác Chí Thành tiếp tục rầu rĩ không vui ba giờ, cái này rất ít gặp: "Nếu không lui đi, kinh hỉ đều không có, ta không muốn đi."

"Có đúng không, thế nhưng là ta muốn đi a." Chung Thần Lạc hài hước nhìn xem hắn, "Mã Khắc ca tại đàn hương núi không phải có phòng ở sao? Chính ta ở là được. Vậy ta đem ngươi phiếu lui rồi?"

"Chung Thần Lạc!" Phác Chí Thành tức giận đến nghiến răng nghiến lợi.

"Tốt, vui vẻ lên chút." Chung Thần Lạc tự giác tiến vào Phác Chí Thành trong ngực, "Thành thục nam nhân ở giữa không muốn làm những này có không có, từ ngươi đẩy công việc một ngày kia trở đi ta liền biết ngươi khẳng định đang làm yêu thiêu thân."

Ba ngày sau hai người ngồi lên bay hướng đàn hương núi máy bay. Lý Mã Khắc đang vì album bận tối mày tối mặt, hay là từ fan hâm mộ miệng bên trong biết bọn hắn đến nước Mỹ.

"Đã muốn tới chơi vì cái gì không tại Seoul liền nói với ta a? Ta hiện tại thế nhưng là tại New York đâu." Lý Mã Khắc thanh âm từ trong điện thoại truyền đến, mang theo thở dài một tiếng, "A..., bận bịu bên trong nhóm."

"Ca ngươi làm việc cho tốt là được, chúng ta sẽ vì ngươi tiếp ứng." Chung Thần Lạc tiếp nhận Phác Chí Thành điện thoại, "Chúng ta là vì 'Thần Chí cái này cái kia' mới tới, cũng là công việc đàng hoàng."

Lý Mã Khắc: "?"

Hawaii đến tột cùng có cái gì. Ba năm về sau Chung Thần Lạc trừ xanh thẳm biển cả cùng 185 centimet Phác Chí Thành bên ngoài cái gì đều nghĩ không ra.

Hắn chỉ nhớ rõ có một lần hắn từ trong mộng tỉnh lại lúc, Phác Chí Thành chính lái xe hoành vượt hai cái hòn đảo, trời chiều từ bên trái đánh vào cửa sổ xe, chiếu lên Phác Chí Thành toàn thân đều tại phát Hikaru hắn có thể là đang nằm mơ, lại hoặc là tỉnh dậy, tóm lại kìm lòng không đặng hôn người lái xe. Sau đó hai người đều cười.

Kia là hắn 32 tuổi sinh nhật, Phác Chí Thành tại ban đêm trên bờ cát cho hắn cắt bánh gatô, cái này tay thúi kém chút đem bánh gatô toàn bộ trừ tại hạt cát bên trong, như thế Chung Thần Lạc nhất định sẽ làm cho hắn nhặt lên mình ăn hết.

Còn có cái gì đâu, còn có bọn hắn chụp "Thần Chí cái này cái kia", vlog từ cuối tháng 11 cắt đến tháng 1 bên trong, tự do linh hồn Chung Thần Lạc thậm chí nghĩ dứt khoát dùng một cái vlog bao quát hai người sinh nhật. Còn tốt Phác Chí Thành ngẫu nhiên cũng sẽ từ trong yêu đương tỉnh lại, nhớ tới bọn hắn đáng thương fan hâm mộ, thế là quả quyết cự tuyệt Lạc Lạc mèo nũng nịu.

Năm đó tết xuân thời điểm, đám fan hâm mộ nhìn thấy đã lâu "Thần Chí cái này cái kia" . Ba mươi thay mặt hai người, không hề cố kỵ hình tượng, tại Hawaii mỗi một tấm bên trong cười toe toét, dính sền sệt.

Nóng bình điều thứ nhất là: Là đang nói đi, quả nhiên là đang nói đi.

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn ca đến cùng không có viết xong. Lý Mã Khắc trở về quá sớm, sự tình toàn đuổi lại với nhau. Chung Thần Lạc kịp thời cho hắn gọi điện thoại, an ủi làm ca ca lo nghĩ.

"Tại Dân ca nói đúng, không vội cái này nhất thời. Chúng ta thành viên ở giữa tình cảm, fan hâm mộ đương nhiên hiểu." Chung Thần Lạc nói.

"Ta cảm giác hắn giống như tốt điểm rồi." Cúp điện thoại Hoàng Nhân Tuấn nhìn xem La Tại Dân, "Hắn bảo hôm nay tới thu thập Phác Chí Thành đồ vật."

"Đến ký túc xá sao? Mấy điểm?" La Tại Dân mở ra giao hàng phần mềm.

Thế là Chung Thần Lạc tiến túc xá thời điểm, liền thấy hắn Tại Dân ca chính tại xử lý trên đài tổ hợp các loại không khỏe mạnh thực phẩm. Nội dung bao quát nhưng không giới hạn trong kiểu Hàn gà rán, bún thập cẩm cay, ma lạt hương nồi cùng mì sợi.

"Thần Lạc nha, cùng các ca ca ăn cơm lại thu dọn đồ đạc đi." La Tại Dân cười chào hỏi hắn.

Tựa như hắn 16 tuổi thời điểm.

La Tại Dân trước kia thường thường cho Phác Chí Thành làm cơm, nó hành vi ngày thường khiến fan hâm mộ khó có thể tin tổ hợp nhan bá tại trong túc xá vậy mà là dì đảm đương. Nhưng mà fan hâm mộ không biết là, La Tại Dân là bởi vì Phác Chí Thành ở tại ký túc xá mới trì hoãn dọn nhà kế hoạch, bởi vì sợ bận bịu bên trong không có cơm ăn.

Kia là Phác Chí Thành cùng Chung Thần Lạc từ Hawaii trở về sự tình, cuối năm lúc mọi người công việc cũng rất nhiều, Chung Thần Lạc về nước, Phác Chí Thành để cho tiện đi làm về ký túc xá. Đoạn thời gian kia trong túc xá chỉ có La Tại Dân cùng Phác Chí Thành, Lý Đế Nỗ thỉnh thoảng sẽ mang theo bữa ăn khuya bái phỏng. Kỳ thật La Tại Dân phòng ở mới liền tại Lý Đế Nỗ dưới lầu, hắn cũng không hiểu trúc mã tại sao phải cùng bận bịu bên trong chen tại ký túc xá.

"Dù sao Tại Dân là dì đảm đương a." Cuối năm trực tiếp lúc, Lý Đế Nỗ dạng này cười trả lời fan hâm mộ.

"Đợi đến Thần Lạc trở về Tại Dân mới có thể dọn nhà đi." Hắn nói, "Dù sao bận bịu bên trong là không thể một người ở."

Phác Chí Thành sinh nhật cuối cùng đã tới.

Người này Thiên Thiên tại video trong điện thoại làm nũng hỏi Chung Thần Lạc lúc nào có thể về Seoul, làm cho sự nghiệp lên cao kỳ Chung lão sư luôn luôn lòng ngứa ngáy.

Sắc đẹp lầm nước a sắc đẹp lầm nước. Công việc vừa kết thúc liền đuổi mắt đỏ chuyến bay bay Seoul Chung Thần Lạc nhịn không được bóp bắp đùi của mình. Nhưng khi Phác Chí Thành trong xe thân hắn thời điểm, hắn lại khăng khăng một mực. Lầm liền lầm đi, chỉ muốn cái này người kiếm được động liền tốt.

Sinh nhật là khẳng định phải chúc mừng. Mới vlog cũng là khẳng định phải chụp. Quà sinh nhật xách ba tháng trước liền mua, là Ferrari, không chỉ có mua, Phác Chí Thành còn mở, không chỉ có mở, còn ở trong xe thân Chung Thần Lạc.

Thành thục nam nhân thế giới chính là ngay thẳng như vậy cùng thong dong.

Nhưng khi Phác Chí Thành tại sông Hàn bên cạnh móc chiếc nhẫn thời điểm, Chung Thần Lạc hay là hoảng.

"A..., Phác Chí Thành, là ngươi điên hay là ta điên a." Hắn bắt đầu nói tiếng Hàn rap, "Sông Hàn, mùa đông, đêm hôm khuya khoắt. Ngươi móc chiếc nhẫn? Ngươi sẽ không còn muốn quỳ một chân trên đất a?"

Nói Phác Chí Thành đã phải quỳ, Chung Thần Lạc tay mắt lanh lẹ kéo lại: "Ngươi điên rồi? Nghĩ ngày mai thông qua SM LED lớn bình phong tạ tội sao ngươi cái này khăn vải!"

Phác Chí Thành suy tư ba giây: "Cũng không phải không được."

Chung Thần Lạc nhanh thiếu dưỡng, mặt cấp tốc chín mọng: "Nhưng đây là sinh nhật của ngươi a!"

Phác Chí Thành sinh nhật cuối cùng đã tới.

Ở trước đó, Chung Thần Lạc đã đem Phác Chí Thành chỗ có thất lạc bên ngoài đồ vật đều thu thập trở về nhà. Bao quát Chung Thần Lạc chính mình.

Người đại diện ca chở tiếng Hàn đã tương đương lưu loát nhỏ quản lý tới đón Chung Thần Lạc, hắn mở ra bảo mẫu xe cửa sau, phát hiện bên trong đồng loạt 5 cái đầu.

"Thật xin lỗi a, Thần Lạc vui, có chút chen, cùng ca ca chen một chút đi." La Tại Dân đem hắn về sau sắp xếp lạp.

"Đây không phải 9 người xe à. . . Tại sao phải nhét chung một chỗ. . ." Hắn dạng này nói thầm lấy tiếng Trung, cái mông bị Lý Đông Hách vỗ một cái.

Seoul hôm nay ấm lên. Mặt trời rất lớn. Giống như là mùa xuân đến.

Chung Thần Lạc lên đài thời điểm, cởi Phác Chí Thành áo lông.

"Các vị thân yêu người nhà các bằng hữu, cảm tạ mọi người hôm nay có thể vì Chí Thành tề tụ một đường." Hắn trên ngón vô danh chiếc nhẫn tại đèn chiếu hạ chiếu sáng rạng rỡ.

"Cảm tạ Chí Thành ba ba mụ mụ cho ta ở đây cơ hội nói chuyện."

Đều nói khi hai xe chạm vào nhau lúc, người điều khiển đi phía trái đánh tay lái, đem tay lái phụ cản tại trước người mình là bản năng cầu sinh.

Nếu là bản năng, liền không thể nào nói lên đúng sai. Chung Thần Lạc cũng sẽ không sinh Phác Chí Thành khí.

Nhưng là Phác Chí Thành lại hướng phải đánh tay lái, đem mình cản tại Chung Thần Lạc trước người.

Chung Thần Lạc vì thế khí ròng rã ba năm. Khí đến đơn phương cùng hắn chia tay.

Ngẫu nhiên hắn cũng sẽ mơ tới mình đứng tại trên ban công sinh khí, có người ở phía sau cười gọi hắn Lạc Lạc mèo. Hắn ở trong mơ trả lời, ngươi chỉ muốn về nhà ta liền không tức giận. Người kia liền không nói lời nói.

Thế là Chung Thần Lạc tỉnh. Tìm lượt trong nhà mỗi một cái góc.

Cũng không có người.

Mùa xuân trước khi đến một ngày nào đó, Chung Thần Lạc tại các ca ca đồng hành, rốt cục xử lý bộ kia Ferrari.

Kia từng là hắn thanh xuân, tình yêu cùng đàn hương núi, hắn vì thế khóc ròng ròng qua mỗi một cái đêm khuya. Nhưng là tương lai hắn còn có rất nhiều cái mùa xuân, hắn còn có nhiều thời gian chờ Phác Chí Thành về nhà.

Mùa xuân đến về sau, xa cách giới âm nhạc ba năm Chung Thần Lạc rốt cục phát ca khúc mới. Lý Đông Hách soạn, La Tại Dân Lý Đế Nỗ làm thơ, Hoàng Nhân Tuấn phòng làm việc chế tác, Lý Mã Khắc nước Mỹ đoàn đội thu thập Phác Chí Thành tiếng người.

« mùa xuân » Chung Thần Lạc Feat. Phác Chí Thành

Phác Chí Thành rốt cục gặp phải mùa xuân trở về.

—— —— ——

Chung Thần Lạc từ thật dài một giấc mộng bên trong tỉnh lại, đầu tiên nhìn thấy chính là mụ mụ.

Hắn không phân rõ chiều nay gì tịch, thậm chí không biết đến mụ mụ vì cái gì khóc, chỉ là bản năng mở miệng, muốn gọi Phác Chí Thành danh tự.

"Chí Thành không có việc gì Chí Thành không có việc gì, Chí Thành tại cách ly phòng bệnh quan sát đâu." Hoàng Nhân Tuấn nắm chặt tay của hắn, dùng tiếng Trung từng lần một trấn an hắn, "Chí Thành không có chuyện gì, ngươi cũng không có chuyện gì, yên tâm đi, lại ngủ vừa cảm giác dậy chúng ta đi gặp Chí Thành."

Hắn an tâm, thế là lại ngủ.

Trong mộng có chiếc Ferrari, tại mùa xuân đàn hương núi, bay vọt trời chiều.

[Fin]

【 sao trời 】 thành làm thần tượng trước đó

* toàn văn 8k+, hiện thực hướng, đại lượng ooc

* sao trời tình yêu hướng, mộng mộng toàn viên hữu nghị hướng

* tiền văn thấy « mùa xuân đến trước khi đến », có thể độc lập đọc, đơn giản giảng chính là Chí Thành cùng Thần Lạc phát sinh tai nạn xe cộ sau cố sự, bản này chủ yếu tại nghiên cứu thảo luận thần tượng nghề nghiệp ý Nghĩa Hòa nhân sinh lựa chọn.

[1]

Chung Thần Lạc 18 tuổi thời điểm, có thể tại chờ thời thất ngủ đến ngăn cách. Vô luận là Phác Chí Thành mở ra ngoại phóng chơi game, hay là Lý Đông Hách cùng Hoàng Nhân Tuấn nương theo lấy tru lên xoay đánh thành một đoàn, hắn đều có thể như không có việc gì ngủ đến lên đài trước một giây.

Mà hiện tại hắn là cái cơ hồ không có một đêm có thể ngủ một cái hoàn chỉnh cảm giác yếu ớt trung niên nam nhân.

Bừng tỉnh đại khái là đi vào trung niên tiêu Chí đi. Hắn dạng này an ủi mình thời điểm, tay không tự giác đi tìm Phác Chí Thành bắp chân. Xác nhận đối phương tứ chi kiện toàn nằm ở bên cạnh hắn về sau, thoải mái tinh thần dưới mặt đất giường uống thuốc.

Tình huống này một mực tiếp tục đến có một lần hắn đem Phác Chí Thành sờ tỉnh, cái sau mơ mơ màng màng tỉnh lại hiếu kì hắn nửa đêm tại phòng bếp chơi đùa cái gì, mới phát hiện hắn đem thuốc ngủ giấu tại kia một đống Phác Chí Thành một chữ cũng không nhận ra bởi vậy cũng sẽ không đi hiếu kì Trung Quốc gia vị bên trong.

Hai người ba giờ sáng tại đèn đuốc sáng trưng trong phòng khách giằng co, liền "Bao lâu" "Ngươi vì cái gì không nói cho ta" các loại vấn đề vừa đi vừa về đối chọi tám trăm cái hiệp về sau, Chung Thần Lạc vây được con mắt đều muốn không mở ra được, Phác Chí Thành còn không có nguôi giận.

Phác Chí Thành tức giận liền sẽ trống quai hàm, tựa như dưới hàm răng trang cái tiểu Mã đạt, vừa thu lại một trống, vừa thu lại một trống. Hắn 25 tuổi sau dần dần ngưỡng mộ trong lòng lên mãnh liệt nam nhân nhân thiết, bởi vậy cố gắng đổi chính tự mình cái này quá đáng yêu thói quen. Không ngờ lại bởi vì bị Chung Thần Lạc khí đến lá gan đau mà nhặt lại kỹ năng.

Chung Thần Lạc liền nhìn chằm chằm hắn mặt, nội tâm xẹt qua vô số cái "Thật đáng yêu thật đáng yêu thật đáng yêu" mưa đạn, sau đó ngủ.

Mặc dù tâm trí muốn so thân thể trễ một chút, nhưng Chung Thần Lạc hay là dần dần dài lớn. Hắn không còn như vậy thường xuyên tự nhiên mà vậy cảm thấy buồn ngủ, nhưng là cái này không có nghĩa là 28 tuổi hắn sẽ không tại chờ thời thất ngủ.

Kia là chính quy sáu tập đánh ca thời điểm, cũng là Lý Đế Nỗ, La Tại Dân, Lý Đông Hách nhập ngũ trước một lần cuối cùng hoạt động. Kia là mùa hè lúc nóng nhất, Seoul có chừng 35 độ, từ đài bên trên xuống tới mỗi người cũng giống như từ trong nước vớt lên giống như. Các ca ca một bên thảo luận tập luyện nội dung một bên thở khí quyển, Phác Chí Thành bổ xong trang sau giơ nhỏ quạt điện cho hắn thổi, Lý Mã Khắc tại đầu tháng vừa mới trở thành tinh thần sáng láng ba mươi thay mặt, đang cùng người đại diện ca nóng bỏng trò chuyện cái gì.

Liền nương theo lấy những cái kia lúc lớn lúc nhỏ tiếng người, vô âm nhỏ quạt điện mang theo gió xoáy tại lỗ tai hắn hai bên, ca ca của hắn đệ đệ đều tại kia không tính rộng rãi gian phòng bên trong, hắn ngủ vô cùng an tâm.

"Thần Lạc nha, đi." Sau đó không biết là ai kêu tỉnh hắn, hắn mơ mơ màng màng vò mở tròng mắt, đứng tại đèn chiếu hạ.

Không biết là bởi vì cái này album làm phải xác thực tốt, hay là bởi vì 00line lập tức liền muốn nhập ngũ tách rời, tóm lại kia là tổ hợp đánh giá tốt nhất, lượng tiêu thụ nhiều nhất một album, rất nhiều fan hâm mộ xưng là "Thần tiên sáu tập" . Khi sau đó tới những này số liệu đều bị "Thần tiên bảy tập" đánh vỡ, dù sao đoàn tụ cũng nên điểm số cách càng làm cho người ta cảm động.

Công ty lúc đầu muốn mượn bảy tập nhiệt độ để bọn hắn trở về một lần đến tiếp sau đánh ca, kết quả Phác Chí Thành tại bệnh viện một nằm chính là non nửa năm, đến tiếp sau là không có, nhưng nhiệt độ ngược lại không có xuống dưới. Liên quan tới lần kia tai nạn xe cộ, fan hâm mộ cùng xã hội các giới đều phát tán ra rất nhiều nghị luận. Dù sao cũng là hai cái nổi danh thần tượng thêm một đài mới tinh xe sang, vô luận là ai đều sẽ đem cái tin tức này nhìn nhiều hai mắt.

Đương nhiên cũng có hay không lương truyền thông theo tưởng tượng biên cố sự, tỉ như Phác Chí Thành phải chăng rượu giá, Ferrari là ai xe, sự cố trách nhiệm tại ai. . . Công ty giữ im lặng, đám fan hâm mộ chỉ tốt chính mình sưu tập tin tức làm sáng tỏ. Đợi đến toàn lưới đều đối cái này lên đơn thuần chuyện ngoài ý muốn định tính lúc, Phác Chí Thành cũng rốt cục tỉnh lại.

Chung Thần Lạc làm bị thương xương sườn cùng chân, nhưng bị thương không nặng, bởi vậy so Phác Chí Thành sớm tỉnh lại một tuần. Kia tuần hắn lật qua lật lại mơ tới Phác Chí Thành lái xe vượt ngang Hawaii quần đảo, cầu kia dáng dấp không có cuối cùng, phảng phất muốn hướng trong biển mở, hắn tổng bị làm tỉnh lại. Về sau bác sĩ muốn cho Phác Chí Thành bắp chân mổ, hắn lại lật qua lật lại mơ tới Phác Chí Thành đoạn chi ngồi xe lăn, chỉ có thể ngồi tại khán đài nhìn người khác khiêu vũ. Cuối cùng hắn dứt khoát không ngủ, để Hoàng Nhân Tuấn tại Phác Chí Thành trong phòng bệnh thêm cái giường, hắn liền mang lấy băng thạch cao chân ổ tại kia cho Phác Chí Thành nói nhỏ lời nói.

Phác Chí Thành tỉnh lại thời điểm, Chung Thần Lạc chính lôi kéo tay của hắn lẩm bẩm ca hát, phòng bệnh một bên khác trên ghế sa lon ngã suốt đêm gác đêm La Tại Dân, vừa đem tai nghe nhét vào trong lỗ tai chợp mắt, Phác Chí Thành liền đem con mắt mở ra.

"Tại Dân ca! Tại Dân ca!" Chung Thần Lạc kích động nói không nên lời, La Tại Dân hiểu được, nháy mắt tỉnh chợp mắt, lao ra cửa đi tìm bác sĩ.

"Thần Lạc." Vạn hạnh không có đụng hư đầu.

"Ừm, Chí Thành a." Chung Thần Lạc một giọt nước mắt rơi vào Phác Chí Thành đại thủ bên trong.

Nóng hổi, nhưng hoạt bát.

[2]

Phác Chí Thành nghĩ rút ngắn tổ hợp quân tất lúc dài, bởi vậy muốn cùng các ca ca cùng một chỗ nhập ngũ. Cân nhắc đến tổ hợp nhân khí, công ty cự tuyệt. Vì thế Phác Chí Thành không vui một đoạn thời gian rất dài, hắn mượn lý do này chuyển vào Chung Thần Lạc trong phòng, một mực ở đến Chung Thần Lạc cảm thấy không đúng chỗ nào.

Đây là mẫn cảm Hoàng Nhân Tuấn dẫn đầu hỏi. Lúc đó tại Trung Quốc kết thúc tống nghệ quay chụp Hoàng Nhân Tuấn về Seoul, xa cách hồi lâu cùng Chung Thần Lạc ăn thịt nướng, hắn đem một mảnh tử Tô Diệp cuốn vào miệng bên trong sau đột nhiên nhớ tới: "Hôm qua ngươi cùng Chí Thành tại làm việc với nhau sao?"

"Không có a, " Chung Thần Lạc từ trong cơm chuyển ra nửa cái ánh mắt, "Kia tiểu tử cùng người đại diện ca trở mặt, trừ điện đài đều không cho hắn đi."

"Nha." Như thế biết nói, " vậy hắn làm sao tại nhà ngươi đâu?"

"Hắn một mực tại nhà ta a."

"?" Hoàng Nhân Tuấn ngẩng đầu lên.

Sau đó là lâu dài mà quỷ dị trầm mặc.

Đưa Hoàng Nhân Tuấn về ký túc xá về sau, Chung Thần Lạc đột nhiên đối về nhà mình chuyện này sinh ra thẳng nam kháng cự.

Biết hắn lái xe đi không biết uống rượu, bởi vậy Phác Chí Thành không có chuẩn bị mật ong nước, mà là đang ăn xong giao hàng sau thuận tay cắt một bàn quả táo. Ở cùng nhau mới biết được Chung Thần Lạc ăn cái gì có bao nhiêu thanh tú, bởi vậy mặc dù đỉnh lấy "Tay thúi" danh hiệu, lại có thể gọt ra xinh đẹp con thỏ quả táo —— Chung Thần Lạc lại bởi vì nó hình dạng lớn nhỏ mà ăn đến càng hương.

"Giống dỗ tiểu hài tử đồng dạng a." Gọt con thỏ quả táo Phác Chí Thành cùng nhìn thấy con thỏ quả táo Chung Thần Lạc, đều không hẹn mà cùng cảm khái.

"Hắn quả nhiên là cố ý ở lại a. Dựa vào, tiểu tử này chẳng lẽ là thật thích ta sao? !" Chung Thần Lạc bị thân cho nên xảy ra bất ngờ yêu quấn lại đầy người vết thương, thống khổ mà mệt mỏi che lấy đầu.

"Chờ một chút. Nếu như bị phát hiện, bị công ty tuyết tàng hẳn là ta đi?"

Tại Chung Thần Lạc não bổ ra mười thiên ngành giải trí tiểu thuyết liền kém cho người đại diện gọi điện thoại tự thú thời điểm, Phác Chí Thành cuối cùng từ máy tính trước mặt chuyển ổ.

Hắn kỳ thật vừa rồi liền nghe được cửa phòng mở, bởi vậy lưu loát kết thúc một ván trò chơi, mở cửa phòng sau đó trông thấy tại xử lý đài cùng con thỏ quả táo điên cuồng giằng co Chung Thần Lạc.

"Ồ? Trở về nha." Phác Chí Thành không rõ ràng cho lắm, "Ăn ngon sao?"

"Rất không tệ." Chung Thần Lạc gật gật đầu, làm một cái hơi có vẻ khoa trương kiểu Mỹ phản ứng, "Ngươi ban đêm ăn cái gì rồi?"

"Điểm pizza giao hàng." Phác Chí Thành đi đến nước sạch cơ trước tiếp nước, "Hôm trước điểm giao hàng cho khoán mà không phải, vừa vặn dùng xong. . ."

"A ~" Chung Thần Lạc cười. Hắn đem kia bàn quả táo lay đến bên cạnh mình, nhìn xem Phác Chí Thành, "Lười đến ba ngày ngay cả ăn hai lần pizza giao hàng người, quả táo lại gọt đẹp mắt như vậy a."

Phác Chí Thành quỷ dị quay đầu nhìn hắn.

Chung Thần Lạc ở trong lòng hò hét, Chung Thần Lạc chân nam nhân tỏ tình loại sự tình này chẳng lẽ muốn để tiểu tử này trước nói sao ——

Hắn hít sâu một hơi: "Chúng ta Chí Thành, sẽ không là thích ta đi."

Phác Chí Thành cảm giác lỗ tai của mình bỏng đến có thể cất cánh.

Đợi đến Hoàng Nhân Tuấn thứ hai tuần lại cùng Chung Thần Lạc cùng một chỗ lúc ăn cơm, cái này "Thanh mai trúc mã cuối cùng thành thân thuộc" cố sự đã có bản đầy đủ. Hoàng Nhân Tuấn biểu thị tiếp nhận tốt đẹp, đồng thời tán thưởng: "Cũng chỉ có ngươi dám hỏi như vậy, ngươi liền không sợ hắn chỉ là đem ngươi trở thành thân cho nên a?"

"Ngươi nói không sai, ta hôm nay trở về lại xác nhận một chút." Ngoài miệng nói như vậy, Chung Thần Lạc biểu lộ lại là mười phần tự tin, "Ta sẽ nói cho hắn biết, nếu như không phải yêu ta, lại làm hôn lại cho nên cũng không quan hệ."

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn đem băng hồng trà toàn phun tiến trong chén.

Đợi đến trời tối người yên lúc, Hoàng Nhân Tuấn phần mềm chat đột nhiên nhảy ra bận bịu bên trong tin tức —— "Ca, cầu ngươi không muốn lại phá hư gia đình của ta hạnh phúc."

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn cắn răng nghiến lợi kéo đen hắn.

[3]

Lý Đông Hách rốt cục nhín chút thời gian đến bệnh viện thời điểm, nhìn thấy Chung Thần Lạc một người ngồi tại bệnh viện trên hành lang rơi nước mắt.

Hôm nay là Phác Chí Thành chuyên gia hội chẩn, bởi vì Phác Chí Thành nghề nghiệp đặc thù, bác sĩ rất thận trọng đối chân của hắn tổn thương làm ra nghiên cứu thảo luận, hi vọng trình độ lớn nhất để hắn khôi phục lại thụ thương trước đó. Phác Chí Thành kiên trì muốn đích thân tham dự hội chẩn, Chung Thần Lạc không có lý do không bồi hắn đi vào, chỉ là hội chẩn tiến hành đến một nửa lúc hắn lấy cớ đi toilet lui ra ngoài.

"Ai, cái này là thế nào a, chúng ta Thần Lạc." Lý Đông Hách cười híp mắt hống nói, " ai chọc giận ngươi à nha?"

"Nếu như Chí Thành nhảy không được múa làm sao bây giờ?" Thần Lạc nước mắt cộp cộp hướng xuống rơi, "Hắn còn trẻ như vậy, nghề nghiệp của hắn kiếp sống phải làm sao đâu? Tổ hợp phải làm sao đâu? Ca, ta rất sợ hãi a."

"Ôi nha, quá tham lam a Thần Lạc." Lý Đông Hách dựa vào Chung Thần Lạc, nhẹ nhàng từ từ hắn, "Chí Thành lúc hôn mê, chúng ta đều chỉ chờ đợi hắn tỉnh lại, bây giờ hắn siêu —— cố gắng tỉnh lại, ngươi còn muốn hắn lập tức có thể khiêu vũ. . . Cơm muốn ăn từng miếng a!"

"Thế nhưng là hắn là bởi vì mở xe, hắn là bởi vì ta. . . Là bởi vì ta đưa hắn xe. . ." Chung Thần Lạc khóc đến suy nghĩ hỗn loạn.

"Chờ một chút, không muốn khoe của." Lý Đông Hách nói đùa, sau đó lại trấn an nói, " không phải. Hắn là bởi vì nghĩ bảo hộ người nhà của hắn, mới như thế dũng cảm. Cũng là bởi vì nghĩ lại nhìn thấy Thần Lạc tiếu dung, mới có thể cố gắng tỉnh lại. Kia là quà tặng sinh nhật cho hắn, Thần Lạc nha, ngươi cũng là quà tặng sinh nhật cho hắn."

"Nếu quả thật không thể lại làm thần tượng, liền đi tìm nhân sinh mới ý Nghĩa."

"Chỉ là lần này là ngươi cùng hắn cùng lúc xuất phát."

Phác Chí Thành tại nằm bệnh viện non nửa năm, tiếp nhận mấy lần chân giải phẫu về sau, rốt cục tại ve kêu lên thời điểm ngồi nhỏ xe lăn bị Chung Thần Lạc đẩy trở về nhà.

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn tại Trung Quốc chạy hành trình, Lý Mã Khắc tại nước Mỹ, bởi vậy tại Lý Đông Hách âm thầm thao túng trúc mã hai hành động bận bịu bên trong xuất viện chúc mừng sẽ lên, tràn ngập Phác Chí Thành không thể nói lý bộ phận, tỉ như cái này ca ba xử lý đánh bia sau một cái chồng một cái chồng tại nhà hắn phòng khách trên ghế sa lon hát hỗn âm bản str onger, là hàng xóm nghe trong đêm mang theo chốt cửa chạy trốn trình độ.

Nhưng là Chung Thần Lạc giống cá heo đồng dạng "Lạc lạc" cười lên, Phác Chí Thành cũng không có đuổi bọn hắn đi ra ngoài.

Nửa đêm, rốt cục tỉnh táo lại La Tại Dân cùng không tính rất say chỉ là ồn ào Lý Đông Hách cùng một chỗ đem nói uống liền thật uống đầu óc cùng thân thể đồng dạng vững chắc Lý Đế Nỗ khiêng ra Chung Thần Lạc phòng ở, chúc mừng sẽ cũng coi như triệt để kết thúc. Phác Chí Thành cười xong, phát phát hiện mình chỉ có thể ngồi tại xe lăn bên trong nhìn Chung Thần Lạc thu thập phòng khách, chân đau nhức cũng dần dần rõ ràng lên, lúc này mới có trở lại hiện thực thực cảm giác.

Phác Chí Thành trầm mặc một phút, lại ngẩng đầu, Chung Thần Lạc đã ở trước mặt hắn.

Chung Thần Lạc chống đỡ tại Phác Chí Thành trên xe lăn, đối Phác Chí Thành má phải "Bẹp" hôn một cái, sau đó dùng hắn rất chân thành tha thiết con mắt nhìn xem Phác Chí Thành: " chân còn đau không? Rất đau lời nói ta cho ngươi xoa xoa?"

Phác Chí Thành lỗ tai cất cánh (1/1).

[4]

"Ta cho ngươi xoa xoa?" Phác Chí Thành có chút lúng túng hỏi.

Chung Thần Lạc nguýt hắn một cái sau đó trở mình đưa lưng về phía hắn.

Phác Chí Thành sớm đã mặc chỉnh tề, hôm nay có cái quay chụp, hắn đang chờ người đại diện xe. Lúc đầu Chung Thần Lạc là muốn cùng hắn cùng đi, dù sao đều muốn chụp, đi sớm về sớm, kết quả bởi vì không thể đối kháng sinh lý nguyên nhân, chỉ có thể sắp xếp tại xế chiều xuất công.

"Ta sai, thật sai." Phác Chí Thành đem cái cằm chống đỡ tại Chung Thần Lạc trên bờ vai, tay đã luồn vào trong chăn, "Ta buổi chiều tới đón ngươi có được hay không? Ta lại cùng ngươi đi công ty, cùng ngươi chụp xong, sau đó chúng ta đi ăn lẩu?"

Không nói nồi lẩu còn tốt, nói chuyện Chung Thần Lạc tức giận đến bốc khói, hắn vuốt ve Phác Chí Thành tay, "Nồi lẩu nồi lẩu, ta nhìn ngươi như cái nồi lẩu, nói xong liền một lần, kết quả giày vò đến bốn điểm, ngươi mấy tuổi a Phác Chí Thành? Ngươi xem một chút mặt của ngươi ngươi mắt quầng thâm, ngươi lại nhìn mặt của ta một cái sưng thành cái dạng gì? Lão tử hiện tại cái mông đau đến ngồi đều ngồi không yên, còn nồi lẩu. . ." Nói xong lại cuốn vào ổ chăn.

Hỏng bét, nghĩ linh tinh Thần Lạc vui cũng thật đáng yêu. Phác Chí Thành thu từ bản thân nguy hiểm không yên lòng, lại một lần nữa dính đi lên nũng nịu nói, " thật sai Thần Lạc vui. . ."

Còn không có vuốt ve an ủi mấy phút, người đại diện xe liền đến. Phác Chí Thành thở dài xuống giường đi giày, trong lòng vừa đi vừa về tính toán làm như thế nào hống người, Chung Thần Lạc lại từ trong chăn nhô ra một con mắt.

Hắn chân thành tha thiết con mắt chớp chớp mà nhìn xem Phác Chí Thành buộc giây giày, sau đó ra vẻ hung ác mở miệng: "Tới."

Phác Chí Thành đem cổ đưa tới nghe, Chung Thần Lạc lại kéo ra chăn mền thân hắn một chút.

"Cút nhanh lên, giữa trưa mang cho ta ăn trở về."

Hai ngày sau đó Phác Chí Thành làm một mình trực tiếp lúc nói đến Thần Lạc, đột nhiên rất thần bí đám fan hâm mộ nói ra: "Mọi người, có lẽ biết sao? Thần Lạc con mắt, oa, kỳ thật nhìn rất đẹp."

Ngày đó fan hâm mộ diễn đàn là:

【 bạo 】 Chung Thần Lạc con mắt đẹp mắt

【 bạo 】 Chung Thần Lạc ánh mắt tập hợp

【 nóng 】 tranh thủ thời gian thả bận bịu bên trong line trở về, các ca ca nhập ngũ bận bịu bên trong liền muốn móc chân sao? Thật sự trực tiếp chủ blog?

【 nóng 】 là tình yêu cuồng nhiệt sao? Liền Chí Thành miêu tả kia cái góc độ, Thần Lạc phải là tình huống như thế nào mới có thể gần như vậy nhìn hắn?

【 nóng 】 đếm kỹ Chí Thành năm nay trực tiếp bên trong đề cập Thần Lạc part # nghĩ kĩ cực sợ #

【 xóa 】 tin tức ngầm, hai người bọn họ kỳ thật ngụ cùng chỗ thật lâu

[5]

Đợi đến Phác Chí Thành có thể xuống đất đi đường lúc, Chung Thần Lạc rốt cục tại người đại diện cùng fan hâm mộ song trọng chờ đợi hạ mở công. Thời gian qua đi nửa năm ở công ty mở ra trực tiếp, Chung Thần Lạc còn có chút không quen ống kính. Hắn là tới công ty ghi âm thuận tiện làm trực tiếp, bởi vậy không có trang điểm, liền mặc một bộ đơn giản áo sơ mi trắng, tại phòng thu âm dưới ánh đèn lờ mờ gầy đến gương mặt lõm.

Nhưng quan sát trực tiếp fan hâm mộ phổ biến cảm thấy Oppa trạng thái không sai. Hoàn toàn như trước đây song ngữ bay lên, cái gì nhắn lại cũng dám hướng ra niệm. Hắn nói tình hình gần đây, tại chuẩn bị ca khúc mới, sau đó thản nhiên đàm đàm Phác Chí Thành.

"Chí Thành gần nhất khôi phục được cũng không tệ lắm." Chung Thần Lạc lộ ra giống khi còn bé đắc ý như vậy nhỏ biểu lộ, "Nếu là hắn không tốt, ta cũng không thể đi ra công việc, đúng không."

"Nếu như tương lai khôi phục tình huống tốt, Chí Thành khẳng định sẽ tiếp tục cho mọi người khiêu vũ." Hắn thành khẩn nói, "Bất quá nói thật, lúc ấy đối với hắn nguyện vọng duy nhất là. . . Còn sống liền tốt Chí Thành. Cho nên, mọi người lại cho Chí Thành một chút thời gian đi. Lại cho chúng ta một chút thời gian."

Phác Chí Thành tại sông Hàn cho hắn mang chiếc nhẫn kia, ngẫu nhiên theo tay biên độ xuất hiện tại trong màn ảnh.

Chính như thế gian này tất cả vàng ròng bạc trắng, lóe ra thản nhiên quang mang.

Áp suất thấp nhỏ nửa năm fan hâm mộ diễn đàn đột nhiên náo nhiệt:

【 bạo 】 Chung Thần Lạc hư hư thực thực kết hôn

【 bạo 】 Chung Thần Lạc tai nạn xe cộ sau này lần trực tiếp

【 nóng 】 Thần Lạc tại trực tiếp bên trong đề cập Chí Thành

【 nóng 】 tốt nhất bận bịu bên trong Chí Thành, chúng ta vĩnh viễn chờ ngươi

【 mới 】 NCT Dream nhóm trực tiếp hoàn nguyên tai nạn xe cộ kịch bản, sông Hàn bên cạnh cầu hôn?

"Ngươi là cố ý sao?" Phác Chí Thành cầm tấm phẳng nhìn Chung Thần Lạc trực tiếp trọng phóng, mà cái sau chính tại hướng Phác Chí Thành trên cằm xóa cạo râu ngâm.

"Ngươi chỉ cái gì." Chung Thần Lạc cũng không ngẩng đầu lên, cũng chỉ trích nói, " muốn nhỏ giọt tấm phẳng bên trên, có thể hay không đem con mắt của ngươi từ màn hình điện tử bên trong nhặt lên mười phút."

Phác Chí Thành ngoan ngoãn đem tấm phẳng thả tại trên bồn rửa tay, thẳng vào nhìn xem Chung Thần Lạc: "Vì cái gì mang theo chiếc nhẫn trực tiếp?"

"Không phải ta mang theo chiếc nhẫn trực tiếp, là ta chưa từng có hái qua tốt a." Chung Thần Lạc ý đồ đem những cái kia bọt biển xóa phải đều đều một chút, "Lời nói nói ngươi là tay bị thương sao? Cần thiết ta cho ngươi cạo râu sao? Ngươi mới là cố ý a Phác Chí Thành."

"Fan hâm mộ sẽ cảm thấy ngươi kết hôn không có nói cho các nàng biết." Phác Chí Thành hay là nhìn xem hắn, "Ngươi biết điều này có ý vị gì sao?"

"Vậy các nàng cũng không nghĩ sai, ta xác thực kết hôn không có nói cho các nàng biết." Chung Thần Lạc quay người rửa tay, "Nếu như cần tại SM 3D lớn bình phong bên trên công khai tạ tội ta cũng có thể."

"A..., Chung Thần Lạc." Phác Chí Thành sinh khí, "Ngươi làm sao không vì tổ hợp cân nhắc đâu?"

"Ngươi cầu hôn thời điểm cân nhắc qua tổ hợp sao?" Chung Thần Lạc phản bác nói, " ngươi tại sông Hàn bên cạnh quỳ xuống đến thời điểm cân nhắc qua tổ hợp sao? Ngươi tại cái này bồn rửa tay trước hôn ta thời điểm cân nhắc qua tổ hợp hay là ngươi là bởi vì cân nhắc đến tổ hợp phát triển mới học được gọt con thỏ quả táo?"

Tiếng Hàn rap, đại phát.

"A.... . . Không phải. . ." Phác Chí Thành hành quân lặng lẽ, "Yêu một người là giấu không được sự tình nha. . ."

"Xem ra ngươi cũng minh bạch." Chung Thần Lạc cẩn thận từng li từng tí cầm lấy dao cạo râu, nghĩ linh tinh nói, " ta chính là yêu ngươi a, Phác Chí Thành ngươi cái này nằm sấp vải."

[6]

Phác Chí Thành rốt cục cùng người đại diện ca hòa hảo. Mặc dù tại hòa hảo ngày thứ hai liền thông qua phần mềm chat nói cho đối phương biết tình cảm của mình tình trạng, sau đó bị từ qua hô hấp bên trong tỉnh táo lại người đại diện kéo đen.

Cân nhắc đến mình còn có 30 năm phòng vay, hai cái muốn lên đại học hài tử, người đại diện suy sụp tinh thần quyết định giả giả vờ không biết chuyện này. Nhưng là giả giả vờ không biết không có nghĩa là sẽ không lặng lẽ để lộ cho Lý Mã Khắc, bởi vậy Chung Thần Lạc rất nhanh ở công ty phòng hóa trang nhìn thấy chuẩn bị chụp solo khúc MV đại ca.

30 thay mặt Lý Mã Khắc vì phối hợp album mới khái niệm nhiễm sâu mái tóc màu đỏ, tựa như một con vận sức chờ phát động sư tử. Hắn chống đỡ đầu gối nhìn xem trong mắt hắn hay là hài tử đệ đệ, ở trong lòng từng lần một nghĩ đến tột cùng lọt mất cái gì, mới lại biến thành dạng này.

"Ca." Chung Thần Lạc nhìn xem trong gương nghiêm túc Lý Mã Khắc, có chút co quắp cười cười, "Ca, không nên tức giận."

Trầm mặc có chừng một thế kỷ lâu như vậy về sau, Lý Mã Khắc thở dài một tiếng: "A..., bận bịu bên trong."

"Mã Khắc nha." Biết Lý Mã Khắc không có sinh khí, Chung Thần Lạc lập tức nở nụ cười, hắn giơ tay lên đem ghế bên trên Lý Mã Khắc vòng trong ngực.

Lý Mã Khắc làm bộ liền muốn tránh thoát: "Không muốn ôm ta, ta trang!" Nhưng lập tức nản chí giãy dụa.

"Ta liền biết Mã Khắc là sẽ không giận ta." Chung Thần Lạc dừng một chút, "Ca a, thật xin lỗi."

"Các ngươi là nghiêm túc sao? Là dự định muốn vĩnh viễn cùng một chỗ sao?" Lý Mã Khắc cau mày hỏi, "Nói thật, sẽ không là bởi vì fan hâm mộ thích xem các ngươi cùng một chỗ, các ngươi mới cùng một chỗ a?"

Chung Thần Lạc ngồi xổm xuống, ngẩng đầu lên rất thành khẩn nhìn xem Lý Mã Khắc: "Là nghiêm túc. Là dự định muốn cả một đời cùng một chỗ. Nếu như tổ hợp cùng Chí Thành chỉ có thể chọn một, ta cũng sẽ tuyển Chí Thành."

"A..., ngươi tiểu tử này!" Lý Mã Khắc đao kém chút sẽ móc ra.

"Ha ha ha." Chung Thần Lạc giống cá heo đồng dạng nở nụ cười, "Thật xin lỗi, ca, Mã Khắc vs Chí Thành, lần này giống như thật muốn tuyển Chí Thành."

[7]

"A, cho nên là Chí Thành trước nói cho người đại diện, sau đó ngươi đi gặp Mã Khắc." Hoàng Nhân Tuấn vuốt vuốt logic.

"Có thể nói như vậy." Chung Thần Lạc trả lời.

Chung Thần Lạc tiếp một ngăn tại Thượng Hải thu tiết mục, Phác Chí Thành liền về phụ mẫu nhà. Hoàng Nhân Tuấn tiết mục cũng tại Thượng Hải, Chung Thần Lạc vừa rơi xuống đất, hai người liền tại cuối thu Thượng Hải tìm một nhà tiệm lẩu chui vào.

"Mặc dù ta cũng không nghĩ xách loại này sát phong cảnh vấn đề, nhưng là Thần Lạc, " Hoàng Nhân Tuấn để đũa xuống, "Nếu có một ngày công ty khiến hai ngươi chia tay, ngươi là tuyển tổ hợp, hay là tuyển Chí Thành?"

"Ngươi lá gan cũng quá lớn đi. Trước nghĩ biện pháp ở chung lại tỏ tình, thật có ngươi a, Phác Chí Thành." Đánh ca kết thúc Lý Mã Khắc hẹn ở nhà nuôi phiêu Phác Chí Thành cùng một chỗ ăn cơm, hắn một bên cắt lấy Hamburger thịt một bên nói, "A. . . Có một loại cho tới nay đều bị lừa cảm giác đâu."

Phác Chí Thành hút lấy Cocacola: "Ca, chớ khẩn trương, ta đối ca mãi mãi cũng sẽ không làm loại sự tình này."

Lý Mã Khắc trợn mắt, tiếp lấy nghiêm mặt nói: "Thần Lạc là rất chân thành, ngươi cũng đúng không."

[8]

Chung Thần Lạc hư hư thực thực ẩn cưới bạo thiếp rốt cục truyền khắpSNS.

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn người còn không có trở lại Seoul, lỗ tai đã lấp đầy chi này tin tức, bởi vậy phi cơ vừa đáp xuống đất lập tức đánh Chung Thần Lạc điện thoại, cái sau thì không tại khu phục vụ. Hắn đổi đánh Phác Chí Thành điện thoại, đối phương cũng không tại khu phục vụ.

Lý Đông Hách là cái cuối cùng đi vào phòng họp, đại biểu chính cách bàn hội nghị đổ ập xuống mắng bọn hắn người đại diện.

Chung Thần Lạc không có lên bàn, ngồi ở phía sau một loạt, Phác Chí Thành ngồi tại hai cái ghế dựa bên ngoài. Buồn cười chính là La Tại Dân cùng Lý Đế Nỗ ngồi tại hai người bọn họ một trái một phải, tại Lý Đông Hách mở cửa thời điểm giống tia hồng ngoại máy dò giống như cùng một chỗ quay đầu nhìn hắn.

Lý Mã Khắc không tại, chỉ có Hoàng Nhân Tuấn ngồi tại trước bàn, sập lấy eo trầm mặc, phảng phất chịu chùy hoàng ngưu.

"Nói thật, công ty đối các ngươi thích nam còn là ưa thích nữ, cũng không quan tâm. Các ngươi số tuổi này yêu đương, cũng rất bình thường, coi như bị tuôn ra đến, fan hâm mộ cũng sẽ tự nhiên mà vậy giữ gìn các ngươi." Đại biểu nói nói, " nhưng trong đội yêu đương, các ngươi là điên rồi sao? Các ngươi nghĩ tới công việc sao? Nghĩ tới thành viên khác sao? Coi như tổ hợp không phải lên thăng kỳ, chẳng lẽ liền có thể cùng đồng đội mình yêu đương sao?"

Đại biểu đồi phế sờ soạng một cái tóc của mình, nhìn thoáng qua mới vừa vào cửa Lý Đông Hách: "Ngươi có phải hay không cũng biết?"

Lý Đông Hách nhẹ gật đầu.

Đại biểu giống như càng tức giận: "Đã ẩn cưới là giả, công ty phương diện tự nhiên sẽ thay ngươi làm sáng tỏ, nhưng là hai người các ngươi nhất định phải chia tay!"

"Không được!" Bận bịu bên trong line trăm miệng một lời nói.

"Chí Thành còn tại dưỡng thương giai đoạn, ta không có khả năng rời đi hắn, ta có thể rời khỏi tổ hợp." Chung Thần Lạc nói.

"Không được!" Lúc này đổi một trái một phải trúc mã trăm miệng một lời.

Lý Đông Hách tranh thủ thời gian hoà giải: "Chí ít ẩn cưới là hoàn toàn có thể làm sáng tỏ, cũng không có người đập tới Thần Lạc cùng cái gì nữ sinh đi đặc biệt gần, kia chuyện này tạm thời. . . Nếu không cứ như vậy? Qua một thời gian ngắn liền không có người để ý nha."

"Các ngươi là điên rồi sao?" Đại biểu trợn mắt tròn xoe mà nhìn xem bọn hắn, "Nếu như bị phát hiện, các ngươi nghĩ qua hậu quả không có? Các ngươi còn có một chút thân làm thần tượng tự hào cùng tự chế sao?"

"Thật xin lỗi." Một mực trầm mặc Phác Chí Thành đột nhiên mở miệng, cánh tay của hắn rất dài, cách hai con cái ghế bắt lấy Thần Lạc tay, "Xác thực, là ta không thể theo một cái thần tượng tiêu chuẩn yêu cầu mình."

Chung Thần Lạc giật giật ngón tay, Phác Chí Thành tay là lạnh.

"Hơn 30 tuổi, đàm yêu đương, cũng rất bình thường đi. . ." La Tại Dân nhẹ giọng che chở nói.

Phác Chí Thành nhìn hắn ca một chút, tiếp tục tổ chức ngôn ngữ: "Là ta cô phụ công ty bồi dưỡng cùng chờ mong, cô phụ fan hâm mộ tín nhiệm, cô phụ tổ hợp."

"Đừng bảo là loại lời này!" Lý Đế Nỗ cách Chung Thần Lạc nhô đầu ra đánh gãy hắn.

Phác Chí Thành cười cười: "Nói thật, ai cũng không muốn lựa chọn bị chỉ trích nhân sinh đi. Nhưng là nếu như xác nhận cái này chính là vận mệnh của mình đâu? Ta không muốn làm nghề nghiệp kiếp sống đào binh, nhưng ta càng không muốn làm nhân sinh đào binh. Nếu như muốn triển khai nhân sinh mới nhất định phải kết thúc nghề nghiệp của ta kiếp sống, ta tiếp nhận."

Làm đào binh cũng là có thể, Chí Thành a, không muốn. Chung Thần Lạc chăm chú ôm lấy Phác Chí Thành ngón tay lạnh như băng.

"Ta là 27 tuổi hướng Thần Lạc thẳng thắn, khoảng cách ta tiến công ty đại khái là 15 năm. Nếu như đám fan hâm mộ không có phủ nhận kia 15 năm bên trong cố gắng, ta liền cảm thấy rất thỏa mãn." Nhưng là Phác Chí Thành ánh mắt nhìn về phía hắn lại là ôn nhu như vậy —— "Ta sẽ toàn bộ gánh chịu, ta sẽ không cùng Thần Lạc tách ra, nhưng là tại tổ hợp trở về bên trong ta có thể không cùng hắn gặp mặt."

"Không được, tuyệt đối không được." Chung Thần Lạc cảm giác được nước mắt của mình liền tại trong hốc mắt đảo quanh, "Tuyệt đối không được, Chí Thành, tách ra đi, tách ra đi —— "

"Mời công ty lấy chân của ta tổn thương làm lý do tạm dừng thực hiện hiệp ước."

[9]

"Nói thật, không có người có thể làm ra lựa chọn. Chí Thành là người nhà của ta, các ngươi cũng thế." Chung Thần Lạc cười đem một bàn thịt dê quyển toàn hạ tiến cay trong nồi, "Đáp án hẳn là ta sẽ tuyển 'Các ngươi', cái kia có Chí Thành 'Các ngươi' ."

"Đương nhiên." Phác Chí Thành một bức đương nhiên biểu lộ hút lấy Cocacola, "Ta là làm tốt hết thảy chuẩn bị mới tỏ tình."

[10]

"Ta rõ ràng là ca ca."

Nghe xong Phác Chí Thành, cửa phòng họp bên ngoài Lý Mã Khắc nhẹ nhàng thì thầm.

"Mã Khắc, ngươi hiện tại quay đầu rời đi, ta sẽ không nói cho đại biểu ngươi đã tới." Hắn người chế tác lão sư mở miệng nói, " ngươi hiện đang phát triển tình thế vừa vặn, không cần thiết cùng làm việc xấu."

"Nhưng ta là ca ca, bảo vệ bọn hắn là trách nhiệm của ta." Lý Mã Khắc nhìn xem người chế tác hoảng hốt mặt, "Chúng ta ai cũng không thể làm nhân sinh đào binh, đúng không."

Lý Mã Khắc kéo ra phòng họp đại môn.

"Mã Khắc? Làm sao ngươi tới rồi? Ngươi không tại nước Mỹ chuẩn bị buổi hòa nhạc chạy về nước làm gì?" Đại biểu cau mày nhìn xem Lý Mã Khắc sau lưng người chế tác cùng người đại diện.

"Mã Khắc ca?" Bọn đệ đệ đều không nghĩ tới hắn sẽ xuất hiện.

"Nếu như hôm nay ban đêm bay trở về, ta còn có thể gặp phải hậu thiên buổi hòa nhạc." Lý Mã Khắc lẻ loi trơ trọi đứng, nhìn xem đại biểu, "Nhưng là nếu như ta bận bịu bên trong rời khỏi tổ hợp lời nói, ta liền không quay về."

"Ngươi điên rồi sao! Ngươi hiện tại ra ngoài!" Đại biểu gào thét lớn đứng lên.

Lý Mã Khắc không nhúc nhích: "Trong chúng ta không có mất quy cách thần tượng. Quá khứ những năm này, vì tổ hợp chúng ta mỗi người đều trả giá chính mình toàn bộ. Tình yêu, hữu nghị, gia đình. . . Nếu như là loại trình độ này còn muốn được xưng là mất quy cách, vậy ta chỉ có thể từ bỏ làm thần tượng. Ta ranh giới cuối cùng là tổ hợp hoàn chỉnh."

* ấm áp nhắc nhở: Giống Mã Khắc cùng cái khác mộng mộng dạng này đồng sự chỉ có tại DREAM mới có, cân nhắc đến người phát triển, mời cẩn thận lựa chọn văn phòng yêu đương.

[11]

Chung Thần Lạc đã thật lâu không có uống thuốc đi ngủ. Chờ hắn lại nhớ tới đến những cái kia thuốc ngủ, hoa tiêu vị đã thẩm thấu nhựa bình thuốc, hắn cũng liền tự nhiên ném đi. Phác Chí Thành chân tổn thương dần dần khôi phục sau chuyện thứ nhất chính là ôn tập lái xe, ngay từ đầu là mở Chung Thần Lạc xe, Chung Thần Lạc tại tay lái phụ bên trên ra một thân mồ hôi, Phác Chí Thành thí sự không có.

Về sau Phác Chí Thành không biết lúc nào đem chiếc kia Ferrari xây xong, Chung Thần Lạc lần thứ nhất trong nhà nhà để xe nhìn thấy Ferrari còn tưởng rằng là ảo giác của mình. Thẳng đến sông Hàn từ ngoài cửa sổ xe bay qua, Chung Thần Lạc rốt cục nhớ tới sợ hãi. Thế nhưng là Phác Chí Thành lại bình ổn mở qua cầu.

Từ đó về sau Chung Thần Lạc liền sẽ không bừng tỉnh. Mặc dù hắn hay là sẽ tại sau khi rời giường thói quen đi kiểm tra Phác Chí Thành chân.

Công ty tại cùng bọn hắn mở xong sẽ ngày thứ hai liền phát ra thông cáo làm sáng tỏ ẩn cưới nghe đồn, đại biểu đáp ứng Lý Mã Khắc không truy cứu nữa, nhưng làm trao đổi, bọn hắn bao nhiêu đều muốn làm một chút không thích công việc, một trận dẫn đến tổ hợp nội khí ép rất thấp. Nhưng theo Phác Chí Thành xuất hiện tại vũ đạo thất số trời càng ngày càng nhiều, mọi người cũng đều thoải mái.

Tại Chung Thần Lạc sinh nhật đêm trước, mọi người chuẩn bị lên chính quy tám tập.

Ghi âm kết thúc về sau, Phác Chí Thành rốt cục thông qua tổ hợp kênh mở trực tiếp. Cùng Chung Thần Lạc cùng một chỗ. Gần một năm chưa thấy qua Thần Chí đám fan hâm mộ thành quần kết đội tràn vào trực tiếp ở giữa, kết quả phát hiện các ca ca hay là mặc năm ngoái quần áo cứ yên tâm.

"Mọi người đợi lâu, nhiều hơn kỳ đối đãi chúng ta album mới đi, nhiều hơn chờ mong Chí Thành!" Phác Chí Thành xấu hổ cười.

"Lần này Chí Thành thật là có sử đến nay đẹp trai nhất một lần, hắn muốn nếm thử cái gì, cody tỷ tỷ đều để hắn nếm thử, nha, thật là bận bịu bên trong đãi ngộ." Chung Thần Lạc cho đám fan hâm mộ cáo trạng.

"Mã Khắc? Mã Khắc ca đương nhiên sẽ tham dự. Đánh ca cũng sẽ tham dự —— a, kịch thấu."

"A Thần Lạc sinh nhật —— đúng vậy a Thần Lạc chẳng mấy chốc sẽ sinh nhật nữa nha, muốn làm sao qua đây?" Phác Chí Thành đột nhiên nhìn thấy liên quan tới Thần Lạc sinh nhật bình luận, "Mọi người cảm thấy Thần Lạc năm nay sinh nhật muốn làm sao chúc mừng đâu?"

【 nha, là Thần Lạc sinh nhật đâu, Chí Thành làm sao như thế khởi kình kkkk 】

【 Chí Thành hoàn toàn là xem như mình sự tình nha kkkk 】

【 Thần Chí cái này cái kia! 】

【 năm nay Chí Thành chuẩn bị đưa Thần Lạc cái gì quà sinh nhật? 】

"Cái gì quà sinh nhật. . . Làm sao đột nhiên muốn tặng quà nha, các vị, ta là xưa nay không đưa người quà sinh nhật nha." Chí Thành cười đọc bình luận, bên cạnh đọc vừa nhìn Chung Thần Lạc ánh mắt.

Ai biết Chung Thần Lạc không ăn hắn cái này bao: "Đúng vậy, năm ngoái giấu diếm ta đặt trước vé máy bay cũng bị ta biết, năm nay ta cũng không có đang chờ mong hắn có cái gì kinh hỉ. Bất quá nói thật, Chí Thành có thể tham gia lần này trở về đã là tốt nhất quà sinh nhật các vị."

[12]

Tại Chung Thần Lạc sinh nhật ngày ấy, tổ hợp mới nhất chủ đánh ca trở thành nên xung quanh một vị, bảy người tại an nhưng hiện trường đeo lên sinh nhật mũ, Chung Thần Lạc giơ nâng hoa cùng cúp cười cám ơn qua ống kính, sau đó đem đồ vật đều nhét vào Phác Chí Thành trong ngực.

Tại ống kính cùng mì phở trước, bọn hắn là mộng mộng, là công ty vĩnh viễn bận bịu bên trong tổ hợp, là Mộng Huyễn đảo cùng tiểu vương tử B612 tinh. Bọn hắn giống như những năm qua soái khí mà nóng bỏng, cười nhảy, sẽ không già đi cũng không có phiền não. Là thần tượng sách giáo khoa.

Nhưng tại không có ống kính, cũng không có fan hâm mộ địa phương, bọn hắn chỉ là giẫm tại trong hiện thực người bình thường. Bọn hắn giống tất cả người hiện đại đồng dạng ăn cơm đi ngủ, đoạt phiếu giảm giá, giao nộp năm hiểm một Kim, nuôi chó hoặc là yêu đương.

Chuyện này cũng không phải là cắt đứt, cũng không còn đang lừa gạt. Tựa như thiên sứ cũng sẽ cởi cánh nghỉ ngơi, thần tượng cũng có trở thành phàm nhân thời gian.

Tại fan hâm mộ đèn flash hạ, hai chuyện bên trong tiến vào bảo mẫu xe. Tại đen kịt một màu xếp sau, Chung Thần Lạc đem bàn tay tiến Phác Chí Thành trong tay, chiếc nhẫn đụng nhau, thanh thúy mà vang lên một chút.

"Chân đau không?" Chung Thần Lạc nhẹ nhàng hỏi.

Phác Chí Thành lắc đầu, đem người hướng phía bên mình ôm ôm, hôn một cái Chung Thần Lạc cái trán.

"Sinh nhật vui vẻ, ta Thần Lạc."

[Fin]

Cảm tạ đọc.

* thời gian tuyến:

Năm 2028, Thần Lạc 28 tuổi, tháng 8 tổ hợp tuyên bố chính quy sáu tập, 00line nhập ngũ, mùa thu cùng Chí Thành ở chung.

Năm 2032, Thần Lạc 32 tuổi, mùa xuân Chí Thành xuất ngũ, tổ hợp tuyên bố chính quy bảy tập, mùa thu cùng Chí Thành đi Hawaii.

Năm 2033, 2 tháng, Chí Thành cầu hôn, cùng thiên phát sinh tai nạn xe cộ.

(mùa xuân thiên) năm 2036, Thần Lạc 35/36 tuổi, trở lại Seoul.

(thần tượng thiên) năm 2033, Thần Lạc 33 tuổi, tổ hợp tuyên bố chính quy tám tập.


	8. Chapter 8

『Dream』 đêm nay tiêu phí Hoàng công tử trả tiền

Toàn viên nhỏ kịch trường diễn viên hướng

Rất ngắn còn ooc

Muối / chồng / xác / làm

Start.

Neo City diễn dịch công ty thanh xuân sân trường tổ bọn nhỏ hôm nay học lần thứ nhất áp kịch bản.

Bọn nhỏ không biết từ cái kia biết được đô thị tình yêu tổ, huyền nghi thám tử tổ, cổ điển tình yêu tổ các ca ca sẽ thông qua áp kịch bản hôm nay ai là nhân vật chính đến quyết định hôm nay muộn cơm ai mời khách. Nhưng thật ra là không nguyện ý lộ ra tính danh Chung Thần Lạc tiểu bằng hữu cùng không nguyện ý lộ ra tính danh Phác Chí Thành tiểu bằng hữu tại bị phái đi tìm các ca ca muốn dư thừa nhãn ảnh bàn lúc nghe được các ca ca đánh cược, cảm thấy mười phần mới lạ quyết định cũng đi theo.

Mà lúc này phòng nghỉ:

Bình thường cũng là nam chính kịch bản hữu lực nhân tuyển, công ty nhân viên gương mẫu cái kia cần hướng kia chuyển bởi vì gần nhất bị chộp tới cổ điển tình yêu tổ diễn trẻ tuổi vương tử mà không ở phòng nghỉ Lý Mã Khắc:

Dùng mọi người góp vốn cho hắn mua dưa hấu con rối thay thế, an tĩnh ngồi tại ghế sô pha một bên, cũng tại cổ điển tình yêu tổ dành thời gian phát tới thân thiết tin nhắn chào hỏi: Chờ quyết định tốt nhớ phải gọi ta, ta muốn dưa hấu mâm đựng trái cây.

Thường xuyên cầm tới nam chính kịch bản chia năm năm số một Hoàng Nhân Tuấn: nhìn xem dĩ vãng bị mình chỗ yêu kịch bản này sẽ tựa như ác ma độc dược đồng dạng lẳng lặng nằm lên bàn.

Tạ ơn, không phải hắn không có tiền, chỉ là hắn thật gánh không được bảy cái thân thể cường tráng làm gì không nhất định đi nhưng là ăn cái gì nhất định không dư thừa trẻ ranh to xác, đúng, chính hắn cũng ăn cái gì cái gì không dư thừa. Run rẩy đem bàn tay hướng cho hắn đưa trà sữa kẻ cầm đầu một Hào Chung Thần Lạc, nói cho hắn nếu như hôm nay ca ca muốn mời khách hắn trốn không thoát một bao Hoàng thị tổ hợp quyền, Nhân Tuấn ca ca tràn đầy yêu đều đặt bên trong.

Không biết vì cái gì "Anh ruột kịch bản" vận may rất tốt, kịch bản nhiều nhưng lời kịch thiếu toàn trường nhất kiếm Lý Đế Nỗ:

Vạch điện thoại di động bên trên đáy biển vớt menu tự hỏi hôm nay nên điểm chút gì ăn ngon, thịt cái gì đều đều tại kỳ thứ, nồi lẩu linh hồn đồ chấm đĩa quả nhiên vẫn là phải tìm Hoàng Nhân Tuấn cùng Chung Thần Lạc hai cái này đáng tin cậy thân cho nên hỗ trợ mới được.

Tiện thể hỏi Chung Thần Lạc hôm nay có còn muốn hay không uống ngọt sữa bò, hắn trộm La Tại Dân túi tiền cho hắn mua.

Luôn luôn rút đến kịch bản đều là vai diễn nam nữ chủ một số hai ba bốn thân hữu cho nên không có chút nào hoảng Lý Đông Hách:

Thản nhiên một tay nắm lấy Chung Thần Lạc tập thể đặt hàng trà sữa, một tay theo tại kịch bản bên trên, tràn ngập tự tin nhìn xem khẩn trương những hài tử khác. Hôm nay không lỗ, có thể ăn không đến dừng lại có lẽ Hoàng Nhân Tuấn mời khách có lẽ La Tại Dân mời khách cơm, hắn tất ăn không bọn hắn chi túi tiền.

Thường xuyên cầm tới nam chính kịch bản chia năm năm số 2 La Tại Dân:

Điên cuồng đầu não phong bạo suy tư hôm nay kịch bản đại khái kịch bản, đồng thời cân nhắc biên kịch đem nam chính hướng hắn cái này viết hay là hướng Hoàng Nhân Tuấn kia viết na lão sư tay thật lâu ngừng tại dàn khung kính mắt bên trên, hắn nhớ kỹ hôm nay kịch bản là có lão sư đúng không? Kia không tìm hắn tìm ai a? Đúng không? Đúng không? Đúng không?

Nam chính kịch bản tỉ lệ rất nhỏ đồng thời coi như cầm tới nhân vật chính kịch bản cũng bởi vì vì bản thân là có tiền hài tử thậm chí rất tình nguyện mời khách Chung Thần Lạc:

Vừa mới nghiêm túc cho các ca ca phái phát xong mình đặc biệt định chế "Lạc Lạc trà" xong cùng Phác Chí Thành hai người ổ ở trên ghế sa lon cẩn thận nghiên cứu vừa mới nhiệt tình tổ trưởng cho nhãn ảnh bàn muốn mở thế nào. Cái này sơn đen mà đen hộp chẳng lẽ chính là trong truyền thuyết họa liền có thể trở nên đẹp trai "Thái Dung đặc chế" sao?

Thỉnh thoảng tính rút đến nam chính kịch bản tỉ lệ không thua gì hai vị kia nam chính hộ chuyên nghiệp nhưng là đã Lạc Lạc không lo lắng vậy ta cũng không lo lắng Phác Chí Thành:

Trời ạ Lạc Lạc cần nhờ đến ta trong ngực, hắn thơm quá, quả nhiên chúng ta Lạc Lạc là sữa bò vị tiểu tinh linh sao? Ta đang làm gì, hiện tại nhãn ảnh bàn cái gì có đánh hay không phải mở đã không quan trọng, dù sao Thái Dung ca gương mặt kia ta cảm thấy không phải hóa hắn nhãn ảnh liền có thể có, ai mời khách cũng không quan trọng, ta js25 không quan tâm. Hôm nay chính là không thay đổi nhãn ảnh trực tiếp lên đài ta cũng hoàn toàn có thể. Miêu Miêu toàn đệ nhất thế giới.

"Khụ khụ, cho nên bọn nhỏ chuẩn bị xong chưa?" Hoàng Nhân Tuấn thở dài, quyết định đem mình lưu đến cuối cùng, hiên ngang lẫm liệt mở miệng hỏi.

"Ta cảm thấy có thể. . . Ta lại là nữ chính ca ca, ổn ổn. Nhân Tuấn ngươi muốn ăn tê cay nồi hay là uyên ương nồi?" Lý Đế Nỗ tiện tay đem kịch bản lật ra, biểu thị mình vui vẻ, tiếp tục vạch điện thoại di động hỏi hắn muốn ăn cái gì, Hoàng Nhân Tuấn bản muốn nhắc nhở hắn chính sự, nghĩ nghĩ, "Không ăn cay nồi chớ phải linh hồn." Chung Thần Lạc lập tức lại gần phụ họa, "Cay nồi tốt! Nhân Tuấn ca ta còn muốn ăn mì sợi!" Hoàng Nhân Tuấn đem hắn dính sát mặt đẩy ra, tri kỷ chụp chụp hắn nhếch lên đến tóc, "Đến lúc đó cho ngươi làm cái bánh mì ném xuống được, thuận tiện xin đừng hướng ta trên lưng cắm cờ, ta còn có 50% xác suất là nam hai đâu."

Lý Đế Nỗ hiểu rõ gật đầu, "Thế nhưng là Lạc Lạc gần nhất có đốt đuốc lên, không quá thích hợp ăn cay nồi, ăn canh nấm tốt." Hoàng Nhân Tuấn đồng dạng hiểu rõ gật đầu, cũng đem trong tay mình kịch bản dán trên mặt hắn, "Vậy ngươi hỏi ta làm gì? Vì sao không thể ăn uyên ương? Ngươi có chuyện gì sao?"

"Đừng nóng giận nha, nếu như ngươi mời khách đây còn không phải là ngươi muốn ăn cái gì liền chút gì." Lý Đông Hách nửa khép lấy một con mắt nhẹ nhàng vén lên kịch bản trang bìa, vừa nói nhìn như có đạo lý, nhìn thấy nhân vật một nháy mắt nhẹ nhàng thở ra, "Ngươi nhìn ta liền nói ta lại là nữ chính thân hữu a? Thân thiết tốt khuê mật nam ba."

Phác Chí Thành còn đang nắm cái kia đặc chế nhãn ảnh bàn, nhanh chóng lật ra mình kịch bản, lại nhanh chóng khép lại, tiểu hài không thèm để ý những sự tình này."Ta là niên đệ, lần này đều không có gì phần diễn." Phác Chí Thành ngón tay vòng quanh Chung Thần Lạc tóc, "Thần Lạc a lần sau nghỉ đi chơi sao? Ta tại đẩy lên nhìn thấy thật đáng yêu quán cà phê."

Chung Thần Lạc suy tư một chút, "Có thể a, vừa vặn cái này kỳ kết thúc có nghỉ dài hạn, quán cà phê muốn hay không kêu lên Tại Dân ca cùng một chỗ?" Nghe được mình danh tự La Tại Dân lập tức lộ ra tiếu dung, không đợi Phác Chí Thành cự tuyệt, coi nhẹ Phác Chí Thành cơ hồ là lập tức trở nên nghiêm túc lên biểu lộ, từ trên ghế salon đứng lên đi ôm Chung Thần Lạc, "Chúng ta Thần Lạc mời ca ca đương nhiên muốn đi, tiểu khả ái Lạc Lạc tới ca ca cho hôn hôn."

"A... Đừng đừng đừng..." Mèo con mặc dù nhíu lại mặt phát ra kỳ kỳ quái quái lại đáng yêu ngữ khí từ điên cuồng kháng cự La Tại Dân thân cận, làm sao bù không được ca ca nhiệt liệt yêu, vừa bị thợ trang điểm tỷ tỷ bên trên không màu son môi đều cọ trên mặt hắn."Tại Dân ca thật là..."

Chung Thần Lạc một bên nghĩ linh tinh một bên lật ra mình kịch bản, "Cũng là niên đệ ài, còn cùng Chí Thành tại một lớp." Vừa mới nói xong, Chung Thần Lạc ngẩng đầu đã nhìn thấy hắn Nhân Tuấn ca phảng phất Xuyên kịch trở mặt đồng dạng đặc sắc biểu lộ, hít vào một hơi, ca ca yêu nắm đấm cảm giác một giây liền sẽ rơi tại trên đầu của hắn đâu.

Thế là còn lại không có mở kịch bản chính là La Tại Dân cùng Hoàng Nhân Tuấn. Hoàng Nhân Tuấn nhìn xem hút xong mèo thành công từ Phác Chí Thành bên người đem Chung Thần Lạc mang vào trong lồng ngực của mình một mặt nhẹ nhõm La Tại Dân, đáy lòng dần dần nổi lên không tốt lắm dự cảm.

"Tại Dân a, ta đếm tới ba, ta cùng một chỗ mở."

La Tại Dân nghe hắn sau gật gật đầu, buông ra Chung Thần Lạc, đem mình kịch bản lấy tới.

Mấy đứa bé đều vây tới chờ lấy nhìn hôm nay ai mời khách.

"Ba, "

"Hai, "

"Một..."

"Quá tuyệt!"

"Ai u ông trời ơi..."

Một tiếng thốt lên kinh ngạc cùng một tiếng kêu rên cơ hồ là cùng một thời gian tràn ngập toàn bộ phòng nghỉ, La Tại Dân ngạc nhiên nâng lên hai cánh tay, reo hò mình không cần mời khách, quả nhiên lão sư kia vị trí rơi xuống trên đầu của hắn, lòng cám ơn cảm tạ biên kịch. Mà Hoàng Nhân Tuấn bụm mặt, không quá nghĩ đối mặt hắn kịch bản bên trên sáng loáng "Nam một" hai chữ.

Mọi người bôn tẩu bẩm báo, Hoàng Nhân Tuấn tri kỷ soulmate Lý Đông Hách hoả tốc đánh chữ cho tại tập luyện Lý Mã Khắc nội dung là: "Hôm nay Nhân Tuấn mời khách, ban đêm đem địa chỉ phát cho ngươi, ngươi có thể ăn mười trái dưa hấu mâm đựng trái cây!" phát rồ tin tức.

Lý Đế Nỗ xem ra rất bình thường, hắn chụp chụp Hoàng Nhân Tuấn bả vai, "Vất vả, vì ngươi vui vẻ, có thể ăn uyên ương."

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn cũng cảm kích đối với hắn đáp lại chân thành mỉm cười,

"Ta nhìn dung mạo ngươi giống uyên ương."

Mà lúc này kẻ cầm đầu Chung Thần Lạc, cái này toàn thế giới vui sướng nhất tiểu hài mặt mũi tràn đầy viết "Mau cứu Lạc Lạc" dắt lấy Phác Chí Thành góc áo cười sắp nằm sấp ở trên ghế sa lon, thật vất vả chậm qua một lúc. Liền toát ra một câu,

"Đêm nay tiêu phí Hoàng công tử trả tiền!"

Rốt cục nhịn không được Hoàng Nhân Tuấn đưa tay ghìm chặt Chung Thần Lạc cổ, vì để tránh cho những hài tử khác nhóm nghe hiểu, dùng Chung Thần Lạc cảm thấy thân thiết phía đông bắc nói nói,

"Chung Thần Lạc ta nhìn ngươi thật sự là hổ không được, từ cái kia học được những thứ đồ ngổn ngang này! !"

Cuối cùng vẫn là mời nồi lẩu, đồng thời cho Chung Thần Lạc mua ngoài định mức sữa chua.

END


	9. Chapter 9

Làm / muối

Song hướng mộng cảnh một câu chồn nhung

Hạ

『 buổi chiều mưa 』

Ngẫu nhiên La Tại Dân sẽ xã giao đến đã khuya mới tốt.

Chung Thần Lạc liền sẽ ôm khoai tây chiên cùng sữa chua, bọc lấy nhỏ tấm thảm một bên xem phim một bên chờ La Tại Dân trở về.

Có khi La Tại Dân uống mộng, cũng sẽ có bằng hữu hỗ trợ cho Chung Thần Lạc gọi điện thoại để hắn đem nhà mình cỡ lớn say rượu con thỏ mang về nhà.

"A cám ơn ngươi, phiền phức đem địa chỉ phát cho ta ta hiện tại liền đi qua." Chung Thần Lạc kẹp lấy điện thoại, một bên cầm chìa khoá tiền lẻ một bên đem chân nhét vào giày bên trong. Nghe bằng hữu miêu tả La Tại Dân vì cái này đơn sinh ý uống con mắt đăm đăm, ngồi xổm tại đường bên cạnh nói gì đó "Muốn Lạc Lạc tới đón mới trở về." Nói thật Chung Thần Lạc cũng không tán thành loại rượu này trên bàn sinh ý, uống uống nhiều rượu thực tại là đối thân thể không tốt. Nhưng hắn cũng minh bạch đây là chuyện không có cách nào khác, chỉ có thể tại La Tại Dân ra ngoài xã giao thời điểm tận lực chờ hắn trở về ngủ tiếp hoặc là chờ lấy đi chỗ nào đem ca ca của hắn mang về.

Đến La Tại Dân bằng hữu gửi tới định vị địa chỉ, Chung Thần Lạc vừa xuống xe liền gặp được La Tại Dân dựa vào một cây cột giây điện, lắc lắc ung dung. Gặp một lần hắn đến bằng hữu liền lộ ra biểu lộ như trút được gánh nặng.

"Ngươi nhưng đến, ta vừa định dẫn hắn đường đi miệng chờ ngươi, nhưng là dân ca làm sao kéo đều bất động." Bằng hữu nhức đầu đẩy La Tại Dân, "Thần Lạc đến, trở về đi dân ca." La Tại Dân lúc này mới có chút phản ứng, từ cột điện bên cạnh rời đi, đối Chung Thần Lạc giang hai tay muốn hắn hôn hôn yêu yêu tiểu bảo bối ôm một cái.

Cùng bằng hữu nói cám ơn, Chung Thần Lạc tiến tới vịn La Tại Dân. Bình thường công việc lúc La Tại Dân tinh vô cùng, là phiền phức nhân vật. Mà sự thật chứng minh, so bình thường La Tại Dân phiền toái hơn chỉ có uống say La Tại Dân.

Thật vất vả đem người làm tiến trong xe gọi chở dùm, còn phải chậm lấy hắn tránh cồn buồn nôn tại trên xe mình nôn liền không tốt. Mà La Tại Dân cả người dựa vào tại Chung Thần Lạc trên thân, cọ lấy Chung Thần Lạc cổ muốn hôn hắn, bị chói sáng không ánh sáng Chung Thần Lạc đào lấy ngăn cản hắn mười phần không an phận tại nhích tới nhích lui tay, La Tại Dân còn muốn hỏi, "Lạc Lạc nghĩ ca ca không có a —— "

"Nghĩ nghĩ." Thanh tỉnh thời khắc rất thành thục La Tại Dân ngay tại lúc này liền sẽ tương đương ngây thơ, Chung Thần Lạc vì số không nhiều dỗ tiểu hài ngữ khí đều dùng tại say rượu La Tại Dân trên thân.

Thật vất vả đến nhà, Chung Thần Lạc cho La Tại Dân ngược lại chén nước nóng công phu. La Tại Dân liền dắt cà vạt của mình, "Lạc Lạc —— ngươi đi đâu —— "

"Cho ca đổ nước a, " Chung Thần Lạc cầm cái chén ngồi vào bên cạnh hắn đưa cho hắn, lại đè lại hắn kéo cà vạt tay."Ca ca quát một tiếng say tựa như tiểu hài tử giống như."

La Tại Dân đem nước nóng uống vào, dạ dày là dễ chịu một chút. Lại dựa vào Chung Thần Lạc, "Ca mệt mỏi quá, ca là thật không thích uống rượu." Chung Thần Lạc trấn an tính chụp chụp bờ vai của hắn, "Vậy liền không uống, Lạc Lạc có thể nuôi ca ca."

Nghe được câu này La Tại Dân đột nhiên thanh tỉnh, tay chống đỡ ở trên ghế sa lon, nhìn chằm chằm Chung Thần Lạc con mắt, "Không được, tiền hay là phải kiếm, phải. . ." Dừng dừng, "Phải mang Lạc Lạc đi du lịch mới được."

Chung Thần Lạc ngẩn người, La Tại Dân gặp hắn không có phản ứng, đưa tay ở trước mặt hắn lung lay."Lạc Lạc?"

"A?" Chung Thần Lạc lấy lại tinh thần, lại mộng lại ngọt dáng vẻ gây La Tại Dân cười ra tiếng, "Nghĩ gì thế như vậy xuất thần."

Chung Thần Lạc lắc đầu, "Không có gì, cảm giác ca ca trước kia đã từng nói câu nói này. Sao? Ngươi tỉnh rượu đi?"

"A làm gì có."

"Gạt người đi."

Chung Thần Lạc lúc đầu chuẩn bị khăn nóng, ném cho La Tại Dân, "Ca mình xát, ta muốn đi ngủ." Đứng lên lại bị nín cười La Tại Dân giữ chặt. Trên thân tất cả đều là mùi rượu con thỏ tiên sinh một tay lôi kéo hắn một tay đem khăn nóng thả tại trên trán mình, "Ca tửu lượng bao nhiêu ngươi không phải rõ ràng nha, hôm nay là xác thực sắp uống nôn."

"Cho ca ôm một cái? Không chê ta đi?"

"Mùi rượu thật nặng. . ."

Nói thì nói như thế, Chung Thần Lạc hay là tùy theo hắn ôm lấy mình, đưa tay sờ sờ La Tại Dân cổ."Ca ca thật vất vả." La Tại Dân đem hắn ôm vào trong ngực,

"Chúng ta Thần Lạc mới là, lâu như vậy đến nay vất vả a."

"Nói mò, ta vất vả cái gì?"

『 sóng tử nước ngọt 』

"Nhân Tuấn ca —— ta giữa trưa ở trường học ăn cơm không cần làm ta cơm nha!" Bị cửa trước chỗ truyền đến tiểu hài tiếng la giật nảy mình, Hoàng Nhân Tuấn có chút đau đầu xoa xoa huyệt Thái Dương, thả ra trong tay thiết kế bản thảo ra thư phòng.

Chung Thần Lạc ngậm kẹo que ngồi dưới đất mang giày, buộc lại dây giày sau đối Hoàng Nhân Tuấn phất phất tay bên trên một cái khác kẹo que ra hiệu hắn có muốn ăn hay không, Hoàng Nhân Tuấn lắc đầu sau án lấy mình đau nhức cổ hỏi hắn, "Vì cái gì đột nhiên ở trường học ăn cơm, trường học các ngươi lúc nào như thế có lương tâm tổ chức giáo sư liên hoan sao?"

"Mới không phải, so với tổ chức liên hoan còn không bằng tăng lương đến hiện thực." Chung Thần Lạc đem kẹo que thăm dò về mình túi, "Là Giai Xán ca về đến rồi! Nói trúng buổi trưa mời ta ăn uống đường."

"Hắn trở về a? Xuất ngoại cũng đi rất lâu, sau đó liền mời ngươi ăn nhà ăn a ha ha ha ha ha ha."

"Chúng ta nhà ăn vừa vặn rất tốt ăn, lại nói rừng núi hoang vắng nào có cái khác phòng ăn, hắn buổi chiều còn có lớp cho nên cũng không lỗ." Chung Thần Lạc đứng lên nắm tay giơ lên mở rộng, Hoàng Nhân Tuấn gặp hắn mắt thấy liền muốn lộ ra ngoài bụng nhỏ đưa tay gãi gãi, thành công thu hoạch được tiểu hài tiếng kêu sau hài lòng thu tay lại. "Được, kia liền đi đi."

"Ca ca xế chiều đi siêu thị nhớ kỹ mang cho ta cacbon-axit!"

"Không uống sữa tươi rồi?"

"Quá nóng, mùa hè quả nhiên vẫn là càng thích cacbon-axit."

Lý Đông Hách xa xa nhìn thấy Chung Thần Lạc cộc cộc cộc chạy hướng mình, quán tính đem vừa mua băng lạnh buốt sữa chua áp vào trên mặt hắn thuận tiện ngăn cản kích động gấu nhỏ kẹo mềm tiến đụng vào trong lồng ngực của mình.

Nói đùa, cái này ôm một cái xong về sau trở về cho sức ghen vô cùng lớn Hoàng Nhân Tuấn biết còn không lập tức đưa mình về vui vẻ quê quán? Nhớ ngày đó vừa lúc tốt nghiệp uống say ôm Chung Thần Lạc không thả dẫn đến Hoàng Nhân Tuấn thân thiết cho hắn một trận khóa cổ tràng cảnh rõ mồn một trước mắt, hay là tiếc mệnh một điểm tương đối tốt.

"Giai Xán ca làm sao lấy mái tóc nhuộm đủ mọi màu sắc rồi?" Một xích lại gần còn chưa kịp nhả rãnh Lý Đông Hách cầm băng sữa chua thiếp hắn ác liệt hành vi, Chung Thần Lạc trước cười ra tiếng. Chọc chọc Lý Đông Hách chọn nhiễm bảy tám phần nhan sắc tóc, Lý Đông Hách trốn về sau mở Tiểu Ma Vương móng vuốt."Tâm huyết dâng trào liền nhiễm, ta cảm thấy cũng không xấu a? Không phải còn có thể nha. Ngược lại là ngươi, làm sao nhiễm tử sắc."

"Bởi vì Nhân Tuấn ca nói tiểu bồ đào đáng yêu." Chung ca gọi ta nhiễm cái gì liền nhiễm cái gì thần lẽ thẳng khí hùng vui, lười nhác nghe Chung Thần Lạc cho mình cho chó ăn lương, Lý Đông Hách lúc này quyết định đình chỉ đoạn đối thoại này.

"Ngươi buổi sáng không có lớp a? Đi quán cà phê ngồi một chút, ta quả nhiên vẫn là chán ghét nơi này." Lý Đông Hách vòng cố vấn bốn phía một cái, đối với đã từng dạo qua bốn năm trường học hoàn toàn không có biện pháp, chụp chụp Chung Thần Lạc bả vai đề nghị tìm một chỗ ngồi xuống."Được a!" Mà thời tiết quá nóng Chung Thần Lạc cũng không nghĩ đến chỗ đi dạo, hai người mau mau Lạc Lạc đi tới điều hoà không khí hạ nhiệt độ quán cà phê.

"Giai Xán ca đi một chuyến A nước cảm giác thế nào?" Chung Thần Lạc liếm một ngụm trà sữa bên trên chi sĩ sữa đóng, Lý Đông Hách vừa muốn mở miệng nhả rãnh hắn tiểu bằng hữu khẩu vị liền bị Chung Thần Lạc nhanh mắt lanh mồm lanh miệng mở miệng hỏi đề chắn.

Lý Đông Hách nhìn ra được, cảm thấy dạng này Chung Thần Lạc cũng phi thường đáng yêu liền không vạch trần hắn.

"Vẫn tốt chứ, liền như thế, ngôn ngữ không quá thông bất quá vấn đề không lớn." Lý Đông Hách hướng trong cà phê ném vào phương đường, "Dù sao triển lãm không cần ta Thiên Thiên mặt đối người nước ngoài cho nên còn tốt."

"Úc —— ca có nhận biết ngoại quốc bằng hữu sao?"

Lý Đông Hách khuấy động cà phê tay dừng một chút, "Có là có, bằng hữu mới, triển lãm vấn đề bên trên giúp ta chiếu cố rất lớn. Hơn nữa còn gặp trước đây quen biết."

"Ai nha?"

"A không có ai a, không người trọng yếu. Chúng ta Thần Lạc gần nhất thế nào a?" Lý Đông Hách cười ha hả dự định nhảy qua cái đề tài này, làm sao lời vừa rồi đã thành công kích thích Chung Thần Lạc hứng thú, hắn thậm chí thả tay xuống bên trong trà sữa nhìn chằm chằm Lý Đông Hách.

"Ai vậy ai vậy ai vậy? Ta biết sao? Ca bằng hữu ta giống như hầu như đều nhận biết ài!"

"Cũng không tính bằng hữu đi. . . Ta cùng hắn không phải rất quen."

"Ca không có phản bác ta kia chính là ta cũng nhận biết à nha?"

Mắt thấy Chung Thần Lạc hưng phấn muốn đứng lên, Lý Đông Hách đối với hắn phất phất tay ra hiệu hắn tỉnh táo, thở dài nói, "Triển lãm thời điểm, gặp La Tại Dân, hắn vừa vặn cũng tại A nước."

Lý Đông Hách lo lắng Chung Thần Lạc sẽ có cái gì quá kích phản ứng, dù sao lúc trước Hoàng Nhân Tuấn là liên tục cảnh cáo bọn hắn không cho phép xách người này, cũng sợ trở về liền bị Hoàng Nhân Tuấn tay xé. Dù sao nói thật, Hoàng thị tổ hợp quyền không phải thổi, lâu như vậy hắn hay là nghe liền sợ.

Bất quá vượt quá hắn dự liệu chính là, Chung Thần Lạc nghĩ thật lâu, mang theo mặt mũi tràn đầy dấu chấm hỏi, "La Tại Dân? Cái gì a, ca cái kia phản ứng ta còn tưởng rằng là bạn trai cũ đâu, kết quả không phải ta biết a, không có ý nghĩa."

Lúc này đổi Lý Đông Hách mặt mũi tràn đầy dấu chấm hỏi. "Lạc Lạc, không nhớ rõ La Tại Dân là ai chăng? ?" Chung Thần Lạc cho hắn hỏi lên như vậy càng mộng, "Ai vậy? ? Không phải, trước kia cao trung hay là sơ trung đồng học sao? Ta khả năng mặt mù không nhớ được! Nhưng là ta trong ấn tượng giống như cũng không có người này tới. . ."

"Không phải, hắn lớn hơn ngươi một giới, cùng Hoàng Nhân Tuấn tại lớp bên cạnh." Lý Đông Hách không rõ lắm hắn là đang giả ngu hay là thật không nhớ rõ, nhưng là theo đạo lý giảng không nên a. Chung Thần Lạc nhìn nét mặt của hắn trong lòng mao mao, thăm dò tính hỏi, "Chẳng lẽ, là Nhân Tuấn ca bạn trai cũ sao?"

Lý Đông Hách không phản bác được.

"Nghĩ gì thế, ngươi ca tình sử ngươi không phải biết đến nhất thanh nhị sở à." Lý Đông Hách gõ gõ đầu của hắn.

"Thật không nhớ rõ coi như xong đồ ngốc."

"A. . . Mới không phải đồ ngốc!"

Chung Thần Lạc về đến nhà chuyện thứ nhất chính là xông vào phòng bếp bắt được chính tại rửa chén Hoàng Nhân Tuấn, một mặt nghiêm túc còn đem Hoàng Nhân Tuấn hù đến, coi là nhà mình tiểu hài là uống nhầm thuốc.

"Làm sao đây là? Đừng lắc lư sàn nhà trượt ta vừa kéo địa. . ." Chung Thần Lạc đối với hắn so cái im lặng thủ thế, liền nghiêm túc hỏi hắn,

"Ca ca, La Tại Dân là ai?"

Thành công trông thấy Hoàng Nhân Tuấn lấy tốc độ mà mắt thường cũng có thể thấy được trở nên bối rối, Chung Thần Lạc dần dần ngồi vững trong lòng "Người này chính là hắn ca ca bạn trai cũ" chuyện này, không đợi Hoàng Nhân Tuấn mở miệng liền hỏi tiếp,

"Hắn có phải là ca ca bạn trai cũ!"

Bất quá cùng Chung Thần Lạc trong dự đoán không giống nhau lắm chính là, Hoàng Nhân Tuấn từ hốt hoảng biểu lộ biến thành "Ngươi là kẻ ngu đi", mang theo rửa chén tay bao liền bóp bên trên Chung Thần Lạc mặt,

"Ngươi là ăn trường học phòng ăn cơm ăn ngốc sao? Hay là Lý Đông Hách cùng ngươi nói cái gì nói nhảm? Đời ta không có khả năng cùng người nam kia cùng một chỗ, càng không khả năng là cái gì bạn trai cũ, ngươi lại thế nào phán đoán, hắn cùng ngươi ca đụng hào ngươi hiểu không?" Hoàng Nhân Tuấn không thể tin nhìn xem hắn, quyết định về sau đều không cho tiểu hài đi trường học ăn cơm, tiện thể hỏi một chút Lý Đông Hách có phải là không nhớ rõ hắn nói qua cái gì.

Tay mặc lên còn dính lấy nước, hòa với tẩy khiết tinh mùi để Chung Thần Lạc càng ủy khuất, bất quá hắn nghe hiểu một câu cuối cùng.

"Ngô ngô ngươi thả ta ra đều là nước!"

"Đi lau xát, đừng nghĩ những thứ này có không có."

Chung Thần Lạc đáp ứng về sau, bị Hoàng Nhân Tuấn đẩy đi lau mặt.

"Bảo Bảo, ngươi thật không nhớ rõ La Tại Dân là ai chưa?"

"Đến cùng là ai a. . . Ngươi hiếu kỳ quái Giai Xán ca cũng tò mò trách ngươi hai đều hiếu kỳ quái, kỳ quái tổ hai người."

"Được rồi, không nhớ rõ cũng tốt. Mua cho ngươi cacbon-axit tại tủ lạnh, nhớ kỹ ấn xuống muốn đè ép a không phải chờ chút chảy ra một chỗ tấm liền ngươi lê đất, ta không giúp ngươi thu thập."

"Biết rồi —— "

『 hộp âm nhạc 』

"Ca ca ca ca ca ca ——" Chung Thần Lạc nhảy vào La Tại Dân thư phòng, lại nhảy lên chính đang tìm văn hiến La Tại Dân cõng, đoán chừng vừa mới rửa mặt xong, còn mang theo bạc hà vị kem đánh răng mùi. La Tại Dân đầu tiên là giật nảy mình lại đưa ra một cái tay ổn lấy hắn, "Làm sao tỉnh rồi? Hôm nay không ngủ mộng a như cái nhỏ bồ câu đồng dạng, cô cô cô."

"Cái gì nhỏ bồ câu, ta cùng ngươi giảng ta vừa mới mộng thấy ca ca! !" Chung Thần Lạc tại La Tại Dân trên lưng cũng không thành thật lắm, lắc lư lắc lư, La Tại Dân chụp chụp hắn, tiếp lấy tại giá sách bên trên lật qua tìm xem, "Mộng thấy cái gì nha?"

Vừa mới còn hưng phấn Chung Thần Lạc này sẽ kẹp lấy, "Ta mộng thấy! ! ! Ngô. . . Mộng thấy. . ." Dùng tay gõ gõ đầu cũng không thể nhớ tới cụ thể mộng cảnh, "Giống như. . . Chính là. . ."

La Tại Dân cười ra tiếng, đem Chung Thần Lạc buông ra, vuốt vuốt tóc của hắn, "Tốt chúng ta Thần Lạc nha, nghĩ không ra liền chờ sẽ rồi nói sau, sớm cơm tại phòng bếp, ca ca hiện tại bề bộn nhiều việc không rảnh cùng ngươi, đi trước mình chơi."

"Rất trọng yếu tới. . . Tốt a ca trước bận bịu." Phát hiện mình quả thật nghĩ không ra Chung Thần Lạc buông ra lôi kéo La Tại Dân tay, lại "Lẹt xẹt lẹt xẹt" giẫm lên lông nhung dép lê đi.

"Thật sự là tiểu bằng hữu a." La Tại Dân cười lắc đầu, đem mấy quyển sách thật dày từ trên giá lấy xuống, ngồi trở lại trước bàn sách. Khó được cuối tuần, vì ban đêm có thể bồi Chung Thần Lạc xem phim, sáng sớm liền. Lúc đầu coi là tiểu hài sẽ ngủ đến giữa trưa, dù sao cảm giác nhiều Chung Thần Lạc bình thường cuối tuần thời gian một nửa đều dùng tại nằm ỳ bên trên, hôm nay khó được tám giờ liền tỉnh còn chạy tới thư phòng tìm mình, đúng là rất hiếm thấy.

Chung Thần Lạc bưng sữa bò bánh mì Waya vật phiến mạch trở lại gian phòng của mình, cuộn lại chân ngồi vào trên giường, đem sữa bò rót vào phiến mạch bên trong múc một muỗng nhét vào miệng bên trong. Phiến mạch nuốt vào, thìa còn ngậm trong miệng, nhớ lại ngày hôm qua mộng.

"Rõ ràng có cái người rất trọng yếu. . . Làm sao liền nghĩ không ra rồi?" Nghĩ như vậy Chung Thần Lạc đem thìa lấy ra, gõ gõ gốm sứ bát biên giới, lại gặm một cái bánh mì, không có xóa mứt hoa quả bánh mì đúng là có chút làm, Chung Thần Lạc nuốt hai ngụm nuối không trôi khẩn cấp dùng sữa bò cứu giúp.

Bốn phía nghiêng mắt nhìn ánh mắt rơi xuống treo tại trên cửa sổ cá heo nhỏ chuông gió, Chung Thần Lạc đem sữa bò nuốt vào.

Lúc nào có tới?

Chung Thần Lạc đem ăn một nửa không có gặm xong bánh mì cùng phiến mạch đẩy qua một bên, nhảy xuống giường đi đến bên cửa sổ canh chừng linh hái xuống. Lâu dài tại bên cửa sổ tiếp nhận phơi gió phơi nắng chuông gió rơi tro, còn mang theo một chút xíu hiếm nát vết rách. Chung Thần Lạc cảm thấy đáng tiếc, cầm khăn tay cho nó lau sạch sẽ sau lại treo trở về.

Yên ổn đứng tại bên cửa sổ nghe không biết bao lâu tiếng chuông gió, La Tại Dân thu thập xong tư liệu tiến gian phòng đã nhìn thấy Chung Thần Lạc hai cánh tay dựng tại lan can cửa sổ bên trên sững sờ, đang suy nghĩ gì cũng nhìn không ra tới. La Tại Dân chụp chụp hắn mới quay đầu nhìn hắn.

Không đợi La Tại Dân mở miệng, Chung Thần Lạc biểu lộ trước một bước vặn vẹo, phức tạp bộ mặt biểu lộ mang ra con mèo văn cùng bình thường cười lên còn không giống nhau lắm, run lên bắt lấy La Tại Dân cánh tay, "Đứng tê dại. . ."

"Ai nha chúng ta Thần Lạc nha." La Tại Dân cười vòng lấy Chung Thần Lạc eo đem tiểu hài ôm nâng cao cao, Chung Thần Lạc trừng to mắt mất đi trọng tâm hướng phía trước nghiêng vội vàng ôm lấy La Tại Dân cổ."Ca vì cái gì đột nhiên ôm ta! Làm ta giật cả mình!" La Tại Dân ôm hắn ước lượng, "Chúng ta Thần Lạc nhẹ a, ca ca gần nhất cho ngươi ăn thiếu sao?"

"Không có a? Ta còn tưởng rằng ta sẽ biến nặng. . ." Chung Thần Lạc nặng nề hồi ức một chút gần nhất bị ném cho ăn số lần, tăng thêm La Tại Dân không biết xuất từ tâm lý gì sợ hắn bị đói, hướng trong bọc của hắn nhét thật nhiều mì sợi bao nhỏ bánh gatô cái gì, nghe xong tiểu hài nói đói cũng là lập tức hướng phòng bếp đi đến, không muốn biến nặng đều thật đáng mừng.

La Tại Dân không chỉ có không tin hắn nói còn cảm thấy ném cho ăn không đủ, cứng rắn muốn lôi kéo hắn bên trên xưng chứng minh nhà hắn haribo bị gấu nhỏ kẹo mềm nhà máy thiếu cân thiếu hai.

Cái cân số lượng là sẽ không nói dối, Chung Thần Lạc nhìn thấy mình nhẹ bốn cân cũng là có bị chấn động đến.

La Tại Dân tay dựa vào ở trên tường nhìn xem trên cái cân số lượng mặt sắc mặt ngưng trọng, "Ngươi nhìn, ta liền nói ngươi nhẹ."

Chung Thần Lạc ngồi xổm xuống đem cân điện tử lật tới lật lui nhìn, "Không nên a, cái này cái cân có phải là có vấn đề. Mà lại tại sao ta cảm giác ta gần nhất lão tại ăn cái gì. . ."

"Nào có, ngươi gần nhất cơm đều ăn không nhiều, sữa bò đều uống ít, sẽ không là sinh bệnh đi? Ca dẫn ngươi đi bệnh viện nhìn xem?" La Tại Dân đem Chung Thần Lạc cầm lên đến, "Hiện tại có đói bụng không? Ca cho ngươi nấu đồ ăn?"

"Không được không được không được ngươi quên ta vừa mới ăn xong sớm cơm sao!" Chung Thần Lạc đầu lắc cùng trống lúc lắc, vỗ tay một cái đột nhiên nhớ tới chuyện trọng yếu."Nói đến ca ngươi nhớ kỹ ta cá heo nhỏ chuông gió là lúc nào có sao?"

La Tại Dân nghĩ nghĩ, "Tựa như là chúng ta vừa dọn tới thời điểm mua a, ngươi lúc đó nhìn thấy nói đáng yêu liền mua."

"Hở? Thế nhưng là ta nhớ được cái kia là. . ." Chung Thần Lạc mộng một chút, "Cái kia không phải ta tốt nghiệp lễ à. . . ?"

"Bảo Bảo ngươi tốt nghiệp lễ là ca ca tặng điện dương cầm a? Trọng yếu như vậy thời gian ca làm sao có thể chỉ cấp ngươi một cái chuông gió. Lại ngủ mộng a?"

"? Như vậy sao? ?"

"Thần Lạc a, hai ngày này có chút kỳ quái, cảm giác ngươi ngủ quá lâu, lão nằm mơ đối tâm tình không tốt."

"Xác thực, nhưng là khốn mà không có cách nào. . ."

"Không nghĩ những thứ này, ban đêm nghĩ nhìn cái gì? Đi rạp chiếu phim hay là liền ở nhà nhìn?" La Tại Dân sờ sờ Chung Thần Lạc tóc, xúc cảm vẫn là trước sau như một tốt. Chung Thần Lạc lập tức giơ tay lên, "Ở nhà nhìn! Ca nếu là buổi chiều có rảnh chúng ta đi mua đồ ăn vặt sao! Cuối cùng một bao khoai tây chiên ta hôm qua ăn xong."

"Có thể a."

Vào lúc ban đêm Chung Thần Lạc nhìn xem phim mí mắt đều đang đánh nhau, mấy lần kém một chút ngủ, thật vất vả nhịn đến phim kết thúc, bị La Tại Dân dỗ dành đi ngủ. Chung Thần Lạc mặc dù buồn ngủ quá đỗi, vẫn như cũ chuẩn bị chấp hành kế hoạch của hắn. Nhìn như ngoan ngoãn uống hết La Tại Dân cho nóng ngủ ngon sữa bò ổ tiến trong chăn ôm tốt gối ôm, trên thực tế đang chờ La Tại Dân ngủ sau mình lặng lẽ meo meo mở to mắt lấy ra điện thoại di động, vì phòng ngừa ngủ quyết định đánh hai bàn trò chơi.

Ước chừng là ban đêm xúc cảm quá tốt, liên tiếp ba cục đều là thuận gió cục, Chung Thần Lạc hưng phấn âm thầm so cái a.

Sau đó bởi vì bên phải cánh tay nằm tê dại quyết định xoay người tiếp lấy chơi, đã nhìn thấy La Tại Dân nửa trợn tròn mắt chính nhìn xem chính mình. Nhìn qua là tỉnh thật lâu, lúc nào đâu? Khả năng tại Chung Thần Lạc lần thứ nhất không có khống chế lại động tác run một cái thời điểm liền tỉnh, càng nghĩ càng đáng sợ.

Chung Thần Lạc trái tim đột nhiên nhảy một cái, tay run một cái điện thoại liền trượt vào gối đầu trong khe, lắp bắp níu lấy La Tại Dân áo ngủ ý đồ vãn hồi."Ca ca. . . Ha ha. . . Chào buổi tối a. . ."

"Thần Lạc, vì cái gì không ngủ được? Ban đêm xem phim thời điểm đều muốn ngủ."

Gặp qua La Tại Dân đều biết ánh mắt của hắn một khi cười lên, nhìn cái cục gạch đều thâm tình, nhưng là đồng dạng sinh khí thời điểm cũng là nhất đẳng đáng sợ. Chung Thần Lạc rất ít gặp đến nghiêm túc như vậy La Tại Dân cũng là lần đầu tiên bị dọa ra một thân mồ hôi, hôm nay gấu nhỏ kẹo mềm xem như kiến thức đến cái gì gọi là "Sự việc đã bại lộ", có lẽ không quá chuẩn xác nhưng là lúc này đầu óc của hắn chỉ có thể nghĩ đến cái này. Nuốt nước miếng một cái, "Ca ca. . . Nghe ta giải thích. . ."

Mà La Tại Dân cũng không tính cho hắn cơ hội giải thích.

"Xem ra chúng ta Thần Lạc cũng không muốn ngủ, vậy liền tới làm điểm chuyện khác." La Tại Dân mặt đen lên xoay người ép đến Chung Thần Lạc trên thân.

"Không được không được không được! Ca ca! Nghe ta giải thích! Đừng giải ta nút thắt!"

『 nhuyễn đản bánh ngọt 』

"Thần Lạc, Chung Thần Lạc a? Vẫn chưa tỉnh lại sao? ?" Chung Thần Lạc là bị Hoàng Nhân Tuấn lắc tỉnh, hắn ngủ quá lâu, Hoàng Nhân Tuấn sợ hắn ngủ lâu đau đầu, không nghĩ tới làm sao đều gọi không dậy ngược lại để Hoàng Nhân Tuấn hoảng hồn. Chung Thần Lạc mông lung mở to mắt, "Nhân Tuấn. . . Ca?"

"Có thể tính tỉnh." Hoàng Nhân Tuấn thở dài đem hắn từ trong chăn lôi ra đến, có trời mới biết hắn vừa mới kém một chút gọi điện thoại gọi xe cứu thương."Đều buổi chiều, ca một không ở nhà ngươi liền ngủ đến hiện tại, ta cho ngươi đánh mấy điện thoại còn gọi không dậy, không phải nói ca đi ra ngoài liền không thể mở yên lặng sao?"

"! Ta không nghe thấy. . ." Chung Thần Lạc đem ép tại dưới gối đầu điện thoại mò ra, quả nhiên ở giữa khoảng cách mấy phút Hoàng Nhân Tuấn miss call có sáu cái."Ài. . . Không có mở yên lặng a."

"Không có mở yên lặng? ? ?" Hoàng Nhân Tuấn cau mày, đưa tay liền kẹp lại Chung Thần Lạc cổ, "Cho nên ngươi tiểu tử thúi này là nghe thấy không tiếp điện thoại ta? Muốn chết đâu? Ngươi có biết hay không ca tại bên ngoài lo lắng nhiều ngươi xảy ra chuyện!"

"Khụ khụ khụ. . . Ca. . . Ta sai mau buông tay buông tay thở không ra hơi!" Chung Thần Lạc giãy dụa lấy ý đồ chạy ra hắn ca khóa cổ, "Không phải! Ta thật không nghe thấy. . . Ta cũng không biết vì cái gì, vẫn chưa tỉnh lại, cảm giác làm cái thật dài mộng."

"Mộng thấy cái gì." Hoàng Nhân Tuấn buông ra hắn, "Ngươi gần nhất lão nằm mơ, ngủ không ngon sao? Dẫn ngươi đi mở điểm trúng thuốc cái gì ăn ăn một lần điều trị một chút?"

Nghe xong thuốc Đông y Chung Thần Lạc sắc mặt liền biến, lần trước bị Hoàng Nhân Tuấn mang đến bắn trúng thuốc tự mình nhìn xem uống tràng cảnh còn rõ mồn một trước mắt, mấy ngày nay không chỉ có đầu lưỡi là khổ cảm giác ngay cả con mắt cái mũi đều phát khổ, cũng bởi vì cuống họng nhiễm trùng bị minh lệnh cấm chỉ ăn kẹo, dẫn đến gấu nhỏ kẹo mềm sinh bệnh mấy ngày nay trên người sữa bò khí đều bị thuốc Đông y vị thay thế. Lập tức lắc đầu, "Không cần bắn trúng thuốc, thật không cần!"

Chung Thần Lạc như thế kháng cự, Hoàng Nhân Tuấn cũng không tốt bức bách hắn, nếu không muốn đi vậy liền không đi cũng không có việc gì."Nhanh đi rửa mặt, ta ban đêm có triển lãm, thiết kế bản thảo còn không có mang đến công ty hôm nay không có cách nào cùng ngươi ăn cơm."

"Không có việc gì, ca công việc trọng yếu." Nghe vậy Chung Thần Lạc trơn tru tiến vào phòng tắm bắt đầu thu thập mình.

Không bao lâu Chung Thần Lạc từ trong phòng tắm ra, Hoàng Nhân Tuấn đang đánh điện thoại, một bên ứng với hộ khách yêu cầu một bên chỉ chỉ trên mặt bàn nước trái cây ra hiệu Chung Thần Lạc uống hết thanh thanh dạ dày.

Chung Thần Lạc cầm lấy trên bàn nước trái cây, vừa muốn tiến đến bên miệng.

"Ông —— —— —— "

Ly pha lê đập xuống đất biến thành mảnh vỡ, Hoàng Nhân Tuấn bắt điện thoại di động kinh ngạc nhìn hắn, Chung Thần Lạc lấy lại tinh thần cũng sững sờ tại nguyên chỗ. Hoàng Nhân Tuấn cấp tốc giải quyết hết kia thông điện thoại, ngăn cản muốn ngồi xuống nhặt mảnh vỡ Chung Thần Lạc.

"Đợi đừng nhúc nhích, mảnh vỡ khó giải quyết , đợi lát nữa ta thu thập." Hoàng Nhân Tuấn đem Chung Thần Lạc lôi kéo rời đi kia bày miểng thủy tinh, lại bưng lấy mặt của hắn trái xem phải xem, "Ngươi làm sao rồi? Choáng sao? Hay là. . ."

"Ù tai vừa mới đột nhiên. . ." Chung Thần Lạc trước kia cũng không có dạng này, cái kia đột nhiên ra hiện tại hắn trong lỗ tai thanh âm tựa như mất đi tín hiệu TV phát ra tạp âm, để người nghe khó chịu không được."Không phải cái vấn đề lớn gì, ca đừng lo lắng!"

Song lần này Hoàng Nhân Tuấn không có dễ gạt như vậy, đã ảnh hưởng đến khỏe mạnh cũng không phải là tùy tiện nũng nịu liền có thể không đi bệnh viện sự tình."Chờ ta lần này triển lãm kết thúc, dẫn ngươi đi kiểm tra sức khoẻ." Cũng không phải là tại thỉnh cầu ý kiến của hắn mà là thông tri hắn kết quả này, Chung Thần Lạc cảm thấy mình lạnh một nửa.

Hắn cũng không thích bệnh viện, hắn không thích bệnh viện mùi nước khử trùng, cũng không thích cấp chẩn bộ trải qua thường xuất hiện người bị thương nhóm hoặc là thống khổ sắc mặt trắng bệch người. Chung Thần Lạc là cái chung tình năng lực rất mạnh hài tử, đi bệnh viện cuối cùng sẽ thay thế người khác cảm thấy thống khổ, thời gian lâu dài cũng liền e ngại đi bệnh viện.

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn cũng biết, nhưng việc này không có thương lượng.

Chung Thần Lạc nhìn xem Hoàng Nhân Tuấn con mắt muốn nhìn một chút có thể hay không tìm ra một tia chỗ thương lượng. Không hổ là Hoàng Nhân Tuấn, nói không có liền là thật không có.

"Tốt a, sẽ đi." Không biết có phải hay không là ảo giác, Hoàng Nhân Tuấn cảm thấy mình giống như trông thấy mèo con tiu nghỉu xuống lỗ tai cùng không lắc lư cái đuôi, quái đáng yêu. Cũng không nhìn nổi Chung Thần Lạc như vậy bộ dáng đáng thương, Hoàng Nhân Tuấn dự định nhảy qua cái đề tài này."Giữa trưa muốn ăn cái gì? Ta cho ngươi đặt trước đồ ăn hay là?" Chung Thần Lạc nghĩ nghĩ nói, "Ta có thể đi tìm Thái Dung ca chơi."

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn không nói gì, "Ngươi là dự định đi Thái Dung nhà của anh mày mèo cà phê uống trà sữa giữa trưa cơm? Vậy ngươi hiện tại liền muốn bị ta mang đi bệnh viện."

"Không phải, ta có thể chính ở đằng kia ăn xong lại đi tìm Thái Dung ca."

"Tốt a vậy cũng được, ta muốn trước về công ty, ngươi có việc gọi điện thoại cho ta biết sao?"

"Biết biết ca bái bai —— "

Lý Thái Dung con mèo quán cà phê luôn luôn là cho hết thời gian nơi đến tốt đẹp, mặc dù rất dễ dàng để người đánh mất ý Chí dự định đời này liền hao tổn ở đây, nhưng là đối với khôi phục tâm tình đúng là phi thường hữu hiệu. Đồng thời theo chủ cửa hàng Lý Thái Dung miêu tả nhìn Miêu Miêu ôm Miêu Miêu co quắp ở trên ghế sa lon cũng không phải mỗi ngày đều có thể nhìn thấy chữa trị tràng cảnh, cho nên phi thường hoan nghênh hắn đi.

Chung Thần Lạc có nói qua kỳ thật tiệm này bên trong lớn nhất Miêu Miêu là Lý Thái Dung, bị gõ đầu yêu cầu đối ca ca phải tôn kính mới được sau hậm hực ngậm miệng.

"Làm sao Thần Lạc a, cái biểu tình này, cùng Nhân Tuấn cãi nhau sao?" Lý Thái Dung một tay ôm gần nhất hết sức dính người mới mang về anh ngắn, một tay đem chứa Chung Thần Lạc trà sữa cùng bánh gatô khay phóng tới trên bàn hắn. Giữa trưa còn không có khách nhân nào dứt khoát liền trực tiếp ngồi đối diện hắn dự định cùng hắn tâm sự. Chung Thần Lạc lắc đầu, cắn ống hút, "Nhân Tuấn ca vẫn luôn rất được rồi. . . Là ta gần nhất thật kỳ quái."

"Ngươi làm sao rồi?" Lý Thái Dung từ bên cạnh trên kệ cầm xuống mềm lược nhẹ nhàng cho trong ngực mèo chải lông, Chung Thần Lạc lần này tới không có chủ động ôm con nào mèo, mấy cái quen thuộc hắn ngược lại là trước lại gần, giống hình người mèo bò giá nhất dạng, trên đùi nằm sấp một con, bên cạnh góp lấy hai con, còn có một con nhảy lên cái bàn cọ lấy Chung Thần Lạc tay. Nhìn xem cảm thấy thần kỳ, Lý Thái Dung cười đùa hắn, "Chúng ta Thần Lạc mèo bạc hà thể chế không phải vẫn còn chứ?"

"Ai không phải nói cái này nha." Luôn luôn thật vui vẻ Chung Thần Lạc khó được lộ ra loại vẻ mặt này, để Lý Thái Dung cũng hơi nghiêm túc một điểm. Chung Thần Lạc nghĩ nghĩ, vẫn là đem cọ lấy tay mình con mèo kia meo ôm vào trong ngực, "Ca sẽ mỗi ngày nằm mơ đều mộng thấy Đạo Anh ca sao?"

"Đạo Anh sao? Ta ngược lại là rất ít nằm mơ cũng không thường thường mơ tới. . . Bất quá liền nằm ở bên người ta mở mắt liền có thể trông thấy cũng không cần nằm mơ a?" Lý Thái Dung hiếm thấy tại Chung Thần Lạc trước mặt đỏ lỗ tai, thấy rõ hết thảy gấu nhỏ kẹo mềm âm thầm oán thầm vị này ca so với mình còn thuần là chuyện gì xảy ra. Bất quá nghĩ đến hẳn không phải là ai cũng cùng hắn giống như nhiều lần đi ngủ nhiều lần nằm mơ, "Vậy vẫn là không có việc gì, đoán chừng là ta gần nhất quá mệt mỏi."

"Gần nhất công việc rất nhiều sao?"

"Cũng không phải, chính là cảm giác, vẫn luôn tỉnh dậy. . ."

Cửa thủy tinh ngoại truyện đến chuông cửa thanh âm, khách tới người.

Lý Thái Dung chỉ chỉ khối kia bánh gatô, "Hay là không nên quá vất vả, ăn chút ngọt tâm tình sẽ tương đối tốt. Ca đi trước bận bịu, ngươi có việc lại gọi ta."

Chung Thần Lạc gật gật đầu, cầm trên bàn cái nĩa."Ca đi làm việc đi."

『 đồng hồ 』

Chung Thần Lạc đang ăn xong khối kia bánh gatô về sau đột nhiên khai khiếu.

Mặc dù hay là không nhớ ra được đến cùng mộng thấy cái gì, nhưng là cảm giác gần đây mệt mỏi như vậy đại khái thật cùng giấc mộng của hắn có quan hệ.

Tiểu bằng hữu xoắn xuýt một đoạn thời gian suy nghĩ mình có thể hay không nói chuyện hoang đường, nếu như sẽ nói không chừng còn có thể từ giữa đó tìm một chút manh mối nhìn xem mình rốt cuộc nằm mộng thấy gì. Nhưng mà kết luận là không được, hắn trừ đi ngủ có thể muốn ôm ít đồ cái gì, ngủ tướng vẫn là có thể, chí ít chưa từng xuất hiện trên sàn nhà tỉnh lại kỳ quái tình huống, cũng không có đem Hoàng Nhân Tuấn chen đến biên giới. So với hắn chen Hoàng Nhân Tuấn, xen vào là Chung Thần Lạc ngủ dựa vào tường vị trí, một khi thời tiết lạnh ngược lại là Hoàng Nhân Tuấn thường xuyên đem hắn chen đến phía trước dán sau lưng mình dán tường. Kia phương pháp này liền không thể đi.

Cái kia có thể làm sao đâu, khả năng phải lại ngủ một giấc.

Nhưng mà ước chừng là trước đó ngủ quá lâu, này sẽ hoàn toàn không khốn, Lý Thái Dung trong tiệm điểm dễ ngửi nhàn nhạt huân hương cũng không có cách nào để Chung Thần Lạc mệt rã rời, bình thường sờ lấy con mèo sờ lấy sờ lấy liền có thể ổ tại người lười ghế sô pha bên trong ngủ, dù sao cũng là ca ca cửa hàng, hắn nằm vị trí chính đối Lý Thái Dung bình thường chiếu cố vấn con mèo chiêu đãi khách hàng lúc ngồi ghế đu, coi như tại cái này hạ trại cũng là vô cùng an toàn, hôm nay ngược lại là thế nào nằm đều ngủ không được.

Lý Thái Dung làm xong một chén dâu tây kem tươi đứng không, đến hắn cái này làm việc vặt hài tử cũng tới. Hắn ra hiệu hắn nhìn xem quầy bar, cái này mới đi đến Chung Thần Lạc bên cạnh.

"Hôm nay làm sao không ngủ rồi?" Lý Thái Dung nhìn một chút treo trên tường Chung, "Lúc này mới hai giờ rưỡi đâu, không mệt không?"

Chung Thần Lạc lắc đầu. Nhìn chằm chằm Lý Thái Dung nhìn một hồi, quyết định cùng ca ca chia sẻ mình ý nghĩ.

"Chúng ta Thần Lạc a, cần phải đi bệnh viện sao?"

Đây là nghe xong hắn ý nghĩ ngay lập tức cười ra tiếng đồng thời trên mặt phảng phất viết "Mau cứu Thái Dung" mấy chữ Lý tiên sinh phát biểu. Lý Thái Dung thật vất vả khống chế lại tâm tình của mình, nhéo nhéo Chung Thần Lạc mặt, "Ý của ngươi là ngươi nằm mơ thời điểm sẽ tại một cái thế giới khác cho nên mới mệt mỏi như vậy sao?"

"Ca không nên cười. . . Làm sao liền không khả năng, tựa như ta tốt nghiệp cấp ba trước đó cũng không biết mình sẽ cùng Nhân Tuấn ca cùng một chỗ a." Chung Thần Lạc có chút ảo não né tránh thân yêu ca ca bóp mặt, Lý Thái Dung cũng không giận hắn tránh mình tay, tiếp tục khò khè lấy trong ngực con mèo, "Thần Lạc a, tình yêu cùng thời không là hai việc khác nhau, không phải ca không nghĩ tin tưởng ngươi, nhưng là chúng ta phải tin tưởng khoa học."

Không rõ vì cái gì Lý Thái Dung có thể đem nghiêm túc như vậy sự tình giảng giống giải trí, Chung Thần Lạc giống sương đánh quả cà, uể oải cúi thấp đầu , mặc cho cái khác con mèo bao phủ hắn.

"Mà lại vì sao cần phải tìm đáp án đâu, trôi qua vui vẻ không là tốt rồi sao?" Lý Thái Dung nói tiếp đi, lại đem trong ngực con mèo giơ lên, con mèo duỗi ra móng vuốt nhẹ nhàng đụng đụng Lý Thái Dung cái mũi, ngáp một cái.

"Thần Lạc a, có đôi khi chân tướng sự tình không trọng yếu như vậy." Tại Chung Thần Lạc tiếp vào Hoàng Nhân Tuấn điện thoại muốn về nhà lúc, Lý Thái Dung đối với hắn như vậy nói.

"Minh bạch ca."

『 hồ 』

"Lạc Lạc a, có niềm vui bất ngờ." Chung Thần Lạc chưa kịp mở mắt liền bị La Tại Dân tay che, trong lỗ tai chui vào một câu nói như vậy, Chung Thần Lạc vẫn là tương đối hảo tâm chụp chụp tay của hắn nhắc nhở nói, " Tại Dân ca, nói ra liền không gọi kinh hỉ."

"A như vậy sao? Không có việc gì, " La Tại Dân buông ra hắn, chờ Chung Thần Lạc mở mắt đối với hắn lung lay trong tay điện thoại."Ca sớm thả nghỉ đông, có thể cùng chúng ta Lạc Lạc đi ra ngoài chơi."

"Thật sao!" Chung Thần Lạc lập tức từ trong chăn nhảy dựng lên, đứng ở trên giường kém một chút đụng vào đầu giường, "Lúc nào! ! !"

"Cuối tuần sau liền có thể đi, muốn đi đâu, đến xem đi." La Tại Dân đem tiểu hài kéo xuống, tìm kiếm trong điện thoại di động du lịch phần mềm. Chung Thần Lạc cẩn thận nhìn chằm chằm từng trương vẽ lên đi hình ảnh, lập tức vừa ý lần tại ins tồn ảnh chụp địa điểm, không quá nổi tiếng phía dưới núi tuyết hồ nước."Cái này, muốn đi nơi này!"

La Tại Dân ấn mở hình ảnh sửng sốt một chút, "Muốn đi nơi này sao?" Chung Thần Lạc gật gật đầu, "Muốn đi nơi này!"

"Đã Thần Lạc muốn đi nơi này, kia liền đi đi." La Tại Dân cười sờ sờ tóc của hắn, tiểu hài vui vẻ luôn luôn rất đơn giản, đạt được có thể đi chơi cam đoan về sau liền thật vui vẻ ngâm nga bài hát đi rửa mặt.

"Thần Lạc, Thái Dung điện thoại của ca." Chung Thần Lạc còn đánh răng, La Tại Dân cầm lúc trước hắn tiện tay ném một cái trong chăn điện thoại lung lay, "Ta giúp ngươi tiếp sao?"

Chung Thần Lạc gật gật đầu, La Tại Dân theo nút trả lời cùng miễn đề, Lý Thái Dung thanh âm liền từ bên trong truyền đến.

"Lạc Lạc sớm a, rất lâu không đến ca mèo cà, nhà ta những con mèo nhỏ đều rất nhớ ngươi kkkkkk "

Chung Thần Lạc cong cong con mắt, ngậm bàn chải đánh răng "Ngô ngô ngô" để La Tại Dân giúp hắn đáp lại. La Tại Dân để hắn sống yên ổn đánh răng,

"Thái Dung ca sớm, Lạc Lạc đang cày răng."

"Úc —— Tại Dân a, sớm a, ngươi nếu là gần nhất có rảnh có thể cùng Lạc Lạc cùng đi úc. Ta tin tưởng những con mèo nhỏ đều thích soái khí hài tử!"

"kkkkk vậy bọn hắn hẳn là thích nhất Thái Dung ca, Lạc Lạc thường xuyên nói Thái Dung ca là trên thế giới này đẹp mắt nhất người."

"Ai một cổ chúng ta Lạc Lạc thật sự là tiểu khả ái, loại kia hắn xoát xong lại cho ca về tin tức đi, ta đi cấp lũ tiểu gia hỏa cho ăn sớm cơm. "

"Được rồi, Thái Dung ca gặp lại."

"Bái bai nha."

Chung Thần Lạc nhanh chóng giải quyết thấu miệng quay đầu chỉ nghe thấy La Tại Dân cúp điện thoại, có chút khó chịu, "Ta vừa mới xoát xong. . ."

"Thái Dung ca để ngươi làm xong cho hắn về tin tức, không cần khó như vậy qua." La Tại Dân đưa di động đưa cho hắn, "Ta đi làm sớm cơm, ngươi đi cạnh bàn ăn ngồi."

"Tốt —— "

Chờ Chung Thần Lạc về xong tin tức, luôn cảm thấy nơi nào không đúng lắm.

"Tại Dân ca ——" thế là hắn kéo dài cuống họng đối phòng bếp xách ra nghi vấn của mình, "Ta hôm trước đi Thái Dung ca mèo cà sao?"

"Không có a, ngươi hôm trước ngủ đến buổi chiều, sau đó ban đêm cũng không cần đi ngủ ngươi quên sao?" La Tại Dân đem bánh mì nhét vào máy nướng bánh đè xuống ép khóa, rửa rau đứng không đối với Chung Thần Lạc nghi vấn làm ra giải đáp.

Chung Thần Lạc lời kế tiếp cứ như vậy bị ngạnh tại trong cổ họng, muốn nói hay không. Không có đi sao? Vậy hắn vì cái gì có mình đi Thái Dung ca cửa hàng uống trà sữa ấn tượng? Mà lại Lý Thái Dung cũng nói hắn không sai biệt lắm hơn nửa tháng không có đi, xong đời hắn sẽ không xuất hiện ảo giác a?

Không thích hợp, gần nhất hắn thật tốt không thích hợp.

Chung Thần Lạc trừng mắt cái con mắt nguyên địa chạy không, La Tại Dân nhét cái nhỏ cà chua tại trong miệng hắn, "Ngươi làm sao vậy, gần nhất khó khăn ngẩn người, cũng không biết đang suy nghĩ gì."

"Ta vậy, không biết, ta, làm sao." Chung Thần Lạc một ngừng một lát nhìn xem La Tại Dân con mắt nói, nhận thật có chút hù đến hắn. "Không phải ta đi bệnh viện nhìn xem?"

"Được, ta đi xin phép nghỉ chờ chút dẫn ngươi đi bệnh viện." La Tại Dân cầm điện thoại gọi cho công ty xin phép nghỉ, Chung Thần Lạc nhai lấy bánh mì cảm thấy không có mùi vị gì, nhìn xem đứng ở cửa sổ bên trên La Tại Dân, ngẩng lên nương đến cái ghế chỗ tựa lưng bên trên, "Ca ca, kia buổi chiều còn đi Thái Dung ca quán cà phê sao?"

La Tại Dân ứng hai tiếng cúp điện thoại, "Nếu như không có việc gì theo ngươi đi, ta mời một ngày."

"Tốt a —— "

Đuổi về tâm lý khoa Lý Đế Nỗ trực ban, Chung Thần Lạc bị La Tại Dân theo trên ghế ngoan ngoãn nhìn xem Lý Đế Nỗ lật tư liệu.

"Ta còn tưởng rằng ta muốn đi nhìn não khoa." Chung Thần Lạc ngẩng đầu nhìn đè ép mình bả vai La Tại Dân nói như vậy, thu được ca ca rõ ràng ánh mắt nghi hoặc lại nhìn thấy Lý Đế Nỗ lật giấy tay run lên, nín cười hỏi, "Chúng ta Thần Lạc nghĩ như vậy mình tráng niên sớm não khoa vấn đề sao?" Chung Thần Lạc lập tức lắc đầu, "Không không không, ta vẫn cho là giấc ngủ cùng đại não móc nối cho nên. . ."

Lý Đế Nỗ cầm bút một chút một chút nhẹ gõ nhẹ cái bàn, "Nếu như ngươi nhất định phải truy đến cùng, quả thật có chút liên hệ. Nhưng là sẽ xuất hiện ảo giác ký ức đó chính là tinh thần vấn đề."

Chung Thần Lạc biến sắc, "Cho nên ca có ý tứ là ta có khả năng có bệnh tâm thần. . . ?"

La Tại Dân nghi ngờ biểu lộ rõ ràng hơn, muốn cười cuối cùng vẫn là ho khan một cái, Lý Đế Nỗ chỉ chỉ cổng, La Tại Dân hiểu ý, chụp chụp Chung Thần Lạc bả vai, "Thần Lạc a lại cùng Đế Nỗ trò chuyện một hồi, ca đi hút điếu thuốc." "Úc tốt. . ." Chung Thần Lạc vô ý thức ứng hòa, tại La Tại Dân đóng cửa lại sau đột nhiên nhớ tới, "Ca không phải nói muốn cai thuốc sao? ? ? ?"

"Được rồi, cùng ca tâm sự ngươi mộng đi."

Chung Thần Lạc nhìn xem Lý Đế Nỗ con mắt, trầm tư một chút một năm một mười đem mình gần nhất mộng nói cho hắn. Tiện thể phụ bên trên một câu, "Nói đến, Đế Nỗ ca là lúc nào lên làm bác sĩ a? Ta trong ấn tượng ca giống như đi học pha rượu tới."

"Nghĩ nhiều, ngươi cho rằng ngươi ca lúc nào tốt nghiệp? Học y cái nào có kia thời gian rỗi đi làm khác." Lý Đế Nỗ dựa vào tại trên ghế xoay, tại sách bên trên tô tô vẽ vẽ, tại Chung Thần Lạc xem ra kỳ thật tựa như họa nhỏ vẽ xấu.

"Thần Lạc a, đạt được thanh lúc nào là nằm mơ, lúc nào là tỉnh dậy."

"Ta lại không phải người ngu. . . Đây không phải là tỉnh liền biết nha. Mà lại nếu như không phân biệt được, vậy ta khả năng liền phải Alzheimer rồi?"

"Phốc, ngươi mới bao nhiêu lớn, lại không có gia tộc di truyền sử nghĩ gì thế."

"Đế Nỗ ca, ngươi nói có khả năng hay không ta nó thực hiện tại mới là đang nằm mơ?"

"Có khả năng a."

"Hở? Ta liền thuận miệng nói, lang băm Đế Nỗ ca ca."

"A... Ngươi cái tên này, lại gọi ta lang băm."

"A? Ta lần thứ nhất gọi a?"

『 ngủ ngon 』

"Lý Đế Nỗ ngươi còn nói ngươi không phải lang băm, lâu như vậy còn bất tỉnh."

"Ta nhìn ngươi mới là lang băm, đứa nhỏ này đều là ta trị lớn, nếu như không phải ta hai ngươi liền đi Thiên quốc gặp hắn đi."

"Đều ba tháng. . ."

"Chờ một chút chờ chút, hắn vừa vặn giống run một cái?"

"Tại Dân là thật đáng thương, xuất hiện ảo giác đều."

"Hoàng Nhân Tuấn tiên sinh thiếu ngậm máu phun người, ta đùa với ngươi đâu? Thật động."

. . .

". . . Quả nhiên là ảo giác a?"

"Liền nói ngươi là lang băm."

"Ta là lang băm vậy ngươi hai là cái gì?"

"Tuổi còn trẻ song học vị khoa tâm thần bác sĩ."

"Ừm. . . Toàn bộ bệnh viện đẹp trai nhất bác sĩ thần kinh?"

". . . Tính một cái, tắt đèn đi cho hắn nghỉ ngơi."

"Đều nghỉ ngơi ba tháng. . ."

"Lần này tỉnh nhất định phải cấm hắn mì sợi."

"Nói rất đúng."

END


	10. Chapter 10

Ở chung hai ba sự tình

We limitless

11.22 sao trời liên văn liên vẽ 🐬 😺 sinh nhật vui vẻ

8:30

Ở chung hai ba sự tình

Chia sẻ mấy năm sau tiểu xác ở chung cố sự

(thật cao hứng tham gia liên văn hoạt động ài, chúc Lạc Lạc bảo bối sinh nhật vui vẻ, tiểu xác vĩnh viễn hạnh phúc mỹ mãn! )

1\. Ôm nhau ngủ

Mặc dù tại mới xuất đạo ở cùng nhau túc xá thời điểm làm qua bạn cùng phòng, nhưng vậy sẽ hay là ngủ trên dưới trải. Cho dù là ngẫu nhiên cảm thấy bò lên trên trải rất phiền phức Lại tại Thần Lạc giường không kham nổi đến, Phác Chí Thành cũng không có chân chính trên ý nghĩa cùng Thần Lạc cùng giường chung ngủ qua.

Trực tiếp cùng các ca ca cùng một chỗ nằm truyền bá thật không thể tính.

"Cho nên ngươi gọi điện thoại tới là muốn hỏi cái gì đâu Chí Thành?" Tiền Côn giật ra một bao nhỏ bánh bích quy đóng gói, mỗi lần hắn nghe bọn đệ đệ kể chuyện xưa đều sẽ cảm giác phải đói bụng.

Xem ra thức ăn cho chó chính là thức ăn cho chó, người vẫn là phải ăn đồ ăn vặt.

Phác Chí Thành nhéo nhéo ga giường, nhìn xem cùng Thần Lạc mua một lần King Size giường cùng lịch sự tao nhã bốn kiện bao vui vẻ bên trong mang theo một vẻ khẩn trương, "Trước đó Côn ca ngươi không phải thường xuyên ngủ lại Lạc Lạc nhà nha, khẳng định cùng hắn cùng một chỗ ngủ qua a, cho nên ta. . . Muốn tìm ngươi chia sẻ một chút kinh nghiệm."

"Phác Chí Thành lấy ngươi hiện ở tiếng Trung trình độ là biết mình nói lời lớn bao nhiêu kỳ Nghĩa a, " Tiền Côn đau đầu lại nhét hai ba khối nhỏ bánh bích quy vào trong bụng, "Lạc Lạc nhà có khách phòng a, ta cũng không có cùng hắn ngủ qua một cái giường ngươi yên tâm đi."

"Ài, vậy ta. . ."

Cứ yên tâm á!

"Nếu như ngươi thật muốn hỏi Lạc Lạc ngủ quen thuộc hỏi Nhân Tuấn không phải càng tốt sao, hắn cùng Thần Lạc không phải một đoạn thời gian rất dài bạn cùng phòng sao?" Tiền Côn ăn bánh bích quy ăn vào miệng khô, ra khỏi phòng lấy thức uống trước đó mười phần nghĩ quải điệu đệ đệ điện thoại.

"Nhân Tuấn ca thế mà. . . Tốt tạ ơn Côn ca á!"

Tiền Côn vui vẻ nghĩ đến: Dấm là cái thứ tốt, phải nhiều hơn chia sẻ cho mọi người.

"Uy, Chí Thành a, tìm ngươi ca làm gì? Là Thần Lạc muốn cùng ta cùng một chỗ ăn lẩu sao, thật là đúng dịp, ta đang chuẩn bị tới tiệm lẩu đâu." Hoàng Nhân Tuấn vừa kết nối thời điểm tâm tình là mười phần vui vẻ.

Nghe xong Phác Chí Thành liên quan tới cùng Thần Lạc ngủ chung vấn đề về sau, Đông Bắc táo bạo đại ca liền xuất hiện.

"Cái gì đồ chơi, ngươi hỏi ta ta làm sao lại có kinh nghiệm? ! Ta lại không thích Chung Thần Lạc, ai nha không phải ý tứ này, ta nói là ta chỉ coi hắn là đệ đệ, huống chi năm đó hắn liền một tiểu bằng hữu, trên thân còn mang theo sữa mùi vị đâu, hỏi ta cảm tưởng gì? Cùng có sữa bò vị lông nhung đồ chơi cùng một chỗ ngủ cảm giác?" Hoàng Nhân Tuấn thật là phục, một đoạn lớn lời nói quả thực là để hắn nói raRap cảm giác. Đoán cũng đoán được Phác Chí Thành cái này thông điện thoại đánh tới trừ ăn ra dấm không có gì thực chất nội dung, Hoàng Nhân Tuấn tranh thủ thời gian bổ sung hai câu, "Tốt ta vội vàng ăn lẩu trước treo a Chí Thành."

Cũng không biết có phải hay không là có người trước kia chào hỏi, Phác Chí Thành cho Lý Giai Xán, Lý Đế Nỗ, La Tại Dân gọi điện thoại thời điểm đều không ai tiếp.

Mấy cái này ca ca đều đang bận rộn sao?

Bất quá hắn cuối cùng đả thông Lý Mã Khắc điện thoại.

"Ài, Chí Thành a, Nhân Tuấn nói ngươi khắp nơi đang tìm người hỏi cùng Thần Lạc ngủ chung cảm thụ?"

Lần này Phác Chí Thành cuối cùng minh bạch trước đó mấy người ca ca vì cái gì không nghe.

Nhưng Lý Mã Khắc chỉ cảm thấy Phác Chí Thành rất đáng yêu, "Trước kia ngươi cũng ngủ lại qua Thần Lạc nhà a, các ngươi không có cùng một chỗ ngủ qua sao?"

Phác Chí Thành nghe vậy phi thường xấu hổ, "Cái gì đó, không nói cho ngươi Mã Khắc ca." Dứt lời liền cúp điện thoại.

Không hổ là Canada người, tuỳ tiện làm được mọi người làm không được sự tình.

Đến ban đêm, Chung Thần Lạc tắm rửa xong nhìn xem cứng ngắc nằm ở trên giường đem mình khỏa thành sâu róm bạn trai cười đến không được.

"Phác Chí Thành ngươi tốt khôi hài a, Hoàng Nhân Tuấn nói ngươi bởi vì cùng ta cùng một chỗ ngủ một cái giường khẩn trương cho nên gọi điện thoại hỏi một vòng thật sao?" Chung Thần Lạc đem chăn mền xốc lên, đạt được một người tóc tai rối bù, sắc mặt đỏ bừng bạn trai.

Ân, lại làm nóng mười phút liền quen đâu.

"Ai nha Nhân Tuấn ca làm sao khắp nơi nói cái này (>﹏<) "

Chung Thần Lạc cười đem mình cũng che kín trong chăn, "Có cái gì tốt khẩn trương, thật khẩn trương cũng là ta khẩn trương tốt a, ngủ đi, dù sao buổi tối hôm nay cũng không làm những chuyện khác."

"A? Sự tình khác?" Phác Chí Thành giờ phút này chỉ cảm thấy một con ấm hồ hồ con mèo nhỏ tiến vào trong ngực của mình.

Chung Thần Lạc vươn tay đóng lại đèn, "Ngậm miệng, đi ngủ."

Cứ như vậy, bọn hắn ôm nhau ngủ.

(cũng không phải là ta không muốn viết mang nhan sắc đồ vật, bởi vì là thật không có phát sinh ai hắc. )

2\. Cùng nhau ra ngoài mua sắm

Kỳ thật hai người không chút cùng đi ra mua sắm.

Dù sao từ nhỏ làm idol xuất đạo, phần lớn thời gian phục hóa đạo đều là từ tạo hình sư xử lý, không cần tự mình hao tâm tổn trí.

So với Chung Thần Lạc không thèm để ý chút nào mình tư phục, một kiện da rắn đường vân bên ngoài bao một năm có thể mặc ba tháng trở lên (không là liên tục), Phác Chí Thành đối thời thượng coi như tương đối để bụng.

Nhưng bởi vì idol nghiệp dư thời gian phần lớn cũng là vũ đạo cùng các loại luyện tập, cho nên mặc vào thoải mái dễ chịu thuận tiện quần áo thể thao trở thành chọn lựa đầu tiên.

Nhưng hiện tại hai người ở chung, cùng hưởng không gian tự nhiên cũng phải cùng hưởng tủ quần áo, Phác Chí Thành mới nghĩ đến có phải là muốn mua một chút quần áo mới.

Hắn đầu tiên liên hệ đối thời thượng rất quan tâm cũng rất có tạo nghệ Thái Dung ca.

【 Thái Dung ca, ta là Chí Thành nha, ta muốn cùng Thần Lạc cùng đi mua quần áo, ngươi có đề cử địa phương mà (̥́ ˍ̀ू ) 】

Lý Thái Dung khả năng vừa vặn đang chơi điện thoại, lập tức giây về:

【 Chí Thành ta biết là ngươi nha, quần áo cửa hàng ta có nghĩ đến mấy nhà , đợi lát nữa ta để Đạo Anh phát cho ngươi, hắn giống như làm cái gì bảng biểu chỉnh lý loại hình, cảm giác rất lợi hại, ngươi là chuẩn bị cùng Thần Lạc cùng một chỗ mua sắm sao? Muốn hay không mua gia cụ cái gì, Johnny cùng tại xuân trước đó đi đi dạo qua Nghi gia hẳn là rất có kinh nghiệm, tóm lại thăng quan vui vẻ nha, lúc nào mở thăng quan yến chiêu đãi các ca ca đâu? (^･ ｪ ･^) 】

Oa, không hổ là Thái Dung ca.

Phác Chí Thành nội tâm chảy xuống cảm động nước mắt.

【 tạ ơn Thái Dung ca, ta sẽ cùng Thần Lạc thương lượng, chỉnh lý tốt về sau nhất định hảo hảo chiêu đãi các ca ca! ! ! 】

Mấy tiếng về sau, Phác Chí Thành xem xong Johnny ca cùng Đạo Anh ca phát tới mua sắm bí tịch, đầy cõi lòng lòng tin đi đến trò chơi phòng tìm tới chính đang chơi đường đậu người Chung Thần Lạc.

"Lạc Lạc Lạc Lạc, chúng ta cùng đi mua sắm đi! ✧٩(ˊωˋ*) و ✧ "

Chung Thần Lạc che lấy cái ót, "A, Phác Chí Thành! ! ! Ta lập tức cầm vương miện ngươi một giọng ta thẳng tiếp theo."

"Thật có lỗi mà là ta sai rồi." Phác Chí Thành hoả tốc nhận lầm.

Chung Thần Lạc nhìn xem bạn trai soái khí vừa đáng thương gương mặt vô tội hỏa khí lập tức lui bước, "Tính trò chơi này trừ để máu người ép lên cao cũng không có gì ưu điểm, nói đi, muốn mua gì, mua hàng online không được sao?"

"Không phải nha, là đi ra ngoài mua quần áo nha." Phác Chí Thành đem đầu thả tại Chung Thần Lạc trên bờ vai sau đó cọ xát cổ của hắn, "Ta gần nhất về suy nghĩ một chút, chúng ta đều không chút cùng một chỗ mua sắm qua, ngươi đều chỉ tìm Mã Khắc ca cùng Tại Dân ca cùng một chỗ bán quần áo."

Chung Thần Lạc đem Phác Chí Thành lông mềm như nhung đầu phát đi, "Ngứa, đừng cọ. Là cái dạng này sao?"

Chung Thần Lạc hồi ức một chút .

Xác thực, hắn cùng Lý Mã Khắc đánh xong bóng rổ sẽ cùng đi dạo phố, ngẫu nhiên mua chút quần áo, về phần Tại Dân ca đây là bởi vì lúc ấy vì ăn dấm muốn mua tình lữ khoản.

Loại nguyên nhân này liền không cần nói cho đồ ngốc Phác Chí Thành.

Về phần Đế Nỗ ca là xe đạp đồng bạn, Hoàng Nhân Tuấn Lý Giai Xán thì là cơm mối nối.

Nghĩ như vậy, hắn cùng Phác Chí Thành thời gian nghỉ ngơi giống như đích thật là tiêu chuẩn lưới luyến trò chơi tình lữ.

Cảm giác trong hiện thực hẹn hò nội dung phần lớn hay là tại chụp Thần Chí cái này cái kia bên trong làm.

"Tốt a, đi chỗ nào?" Ôm đền bù tâm lý Chung Thần Lạc cứ như vậy đi theo sớm kế hoạch Phác Chí Thành đi ra ngoài.

Kỳ thật cũng không khó đoán được, hai người mua sắm phong cách không quá giống nhau.

Chung Thần Lạc đối bình thường bí mật trang phục yêu cầu cũng không cao, mặc dễ chịu đồ án đơn giản liền tốt, cho nên hắn không quá có thể hiểu được Phác Chí Thành nóng lòng cho hắn chọn các loại phối hợp, mỗi một bao đều nói rất tốt rất đáng yêu nhưng là một bao đều không mua hành vi.

"Chí Thành a, ngươi cảm thấy tốt những này ta đều mua rồi?" Chung Thần Lạc thay quần áo đã đổi mệt mỏi.

Phác Chí Thành nghiêm nghị, "Thần Lạc chúng ta không muốn lãng phí nha, tuyển quần áo đương nhiên là muốn tuyển đẹp mắt nhất thích hợp nhất."

Chung Thần Lạc vò đầu, "Nhưng ta cảm thấy đều rất tốt a, ngươi có đặc biệt xem trọng cái kia một chụp mũ sao, ban đêm ta hẹn nghĩ Thành ca đánh vương giả đâu chúng ta nhanh đi về đi."

Phác Chí Thành nội tâm gầm thét lên: Ta cũng là cảm thấy đều rất đẹp mới không có cách nào lựa chọn a!

Tóm lại bởi vì Chung Thần Lạc vội vàng trở về chơi game, hai người bọn hắn cuối cùng dùng điểm binh điểm tướng phương thức lựa chọn hai bao.

Về phần Phác Chí Thành quần áo còn có đồ dùng trong nhà mua sắm.

Về sau, Phác Chí Thành tại Chung Thần Lạc nhiệt tâm chia sẻ hạ biểu thị: Mua hàng online thật là thơm.

3\. Nửa đêm cùng một chỗ nhìn phim kinh dị

Chung Thần Lạc rất sớm trước đó liền tại tiết mục bên trên nói mình sợ quỷ.

Gần nhất Hoàng Nhân Tuấn không biết vì cái gì đặc biệt thích khảo cổ, nhìn thấy Thần Lạc nói mình sợ quỷ thời điểm chuyên môn gọi điện thoại cho hắn: "Lạc Lạc a, ta nhìn thấy ngươi không sợ trời không sợ đất dáng vẻ, làm sao lại sợ quỷ đâu, liền ngươi kia một cuống họng hô lên đi, quỷ đều sợ ngươi tốt a."

Chung Thần Lạc im lặng, "Ta nói Hoàng Nhân Tuấn ngươi có phải hay không rảnh đến hoảng nha, sợ quỷ làm sao vậy, ngươi còn cảm thấy trên thế giới có người ngoài hành tinh đâu, chẳng lẽ ngươi không sợ quỷ sao?"

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn nghe vậy nghiêm túc nói, "Ta đương nhiên cũng sợ, dù sao trên thế giới hay là có rất nhiều khoa học chuyên không cách nào giải thích, chúng ta phải gìn giữ lòng kính sợ nha."

"Tất cả mọi người sợ kia không phải, làm gì liền nói ta nha." Chung Thần Lạc Miêu Miêu ngạo kiều, "Ngươi gọi điện thoại đến tìm ta nói cái này sao?"

"Là hôm qua ta đi WayV ca ca ký túc xá ăn cơm, bọn hắn chuẩn bị đi xem gần nhất chiếu lên một cái phim kinh dị, nghe nói đánh giá rất cao, Tiêu Tuấn ca hỏi ta muốn hay không cùng một chỗ, ta tại trước mặt bọn hắn sao có thể rụt rè đâu, đầu óc nóng lên liền đáp ứng." Hoàng Nhân Tuấn hối hận lúc trước, "Cho nên liền nghĩ, nhiều kéo chọn người cùng đi xem chẳng phải không sợ nha."

Chung Thần Lạc nghe hắn lời nói suy tư một chút, lập tức tức giận, "Ngươi khảo cổ ta tiết mục biết ta sợ quỷ còn kéo ta đi nhìn phim ma, ngươi là cảm thấy đến lúc đó có ta hạng chót ngươi cũng không cần mất mặt sao? !"

"Hắc hắc cái này sao. . ." Hoàng Nhân Tuấn giới cười, "Không đi không, có cơm ăn, WayV ca ca bọn hắn đánh cược, bọn hắn chuẩn bị bao nửa đêm trận, mất mặt cũng sẽ không ném đến ngoại nhân nơi đó đi, sau đó ai thét lên số lần càng nhiều ai mời ăn cơm, ngươi nghĩ a, coi như ngươi sợ quỷ, kia mọi người không phải đều sợ nha, ai thắng ai thua không nhất định nha."

Chung Thần Lạc một suy nghĩ, cũng là như thế cái đạo lý.

"Được, nhìn liền nhìn, ta chắc chắn sẽ không thua."

Vạch người, bỏ bài bạc đi thật.

Sau đó cùng ngày lúc ăn cơm tối.

"Cái gì, Thần Lạc ngươi làm sao lại nghĩ lên nhìn khủng bố CD a, hay là nửa đêm? ? ?" Phác Chí Thành cả kinh ăn bún thập cẩm cay đều không thơm.

Chung Thần Lạc liền đem cùng Hoàng Nhân Tuấn còn có WayV ca ca bọn hắn đánh cược nói cho bạn trai.

"Oa, WayV ca ca thật thật là lợi hại a. . ." Phác Chí Thành tâm tư rất phức tạp, "Chúng ta muốn nhìn chính là cái gì a, ta trước tìm kiếm đánh giá."

"Chờ một chút, chúng ta?" Chung Thần Lạc trừng lớn hai mắt, "Ta không nói muốn dẫn ngươi đi nha, ngươi hẳn là so ta càng sợ quỷ hơn đi Chí Thành?"

"Hở? ! Nguyên lai Thần Lạc không mang ta đi sao?" Phác Chí Thành hơi kinh ngạc, "Ta là sợ quỷ a, nhưng cùng Thần Lạc còn có các ca ca cùng một chỗ nhìn hẳn là không có vấn đề gì chứ, mà lại nếu quả thật rất khủng bố, Lạc Lạc ta có thể che kín hai chúng ta con mắt, tay của ta rất lớn."

Chung Thần Lạc bội phục đánh giá nhà mình bạn trai, "Chí Thành một ít góc độ đi lên nói ngoài ý muốn dũng cảm đâu, kia nếu không chúng ta trước tập luyện một chút?"

"Sắp xếp như thế nào luyện?"

Phác Chí Thành nhìn xem Chung Thần Lạc tràn đầy phấn khởi ngồi tại người lười trên ghế sa lon chọn lựa muốn nhìn phim kinh dị dáng vẻ có chút buồn cười.

Lạc Lạc thuộc về loại kia hành động lực đặc biệt mạnh lại thiên mã hành không sức sáng tạo mười phần người, nói là vạn nhất đến lúc trực tiếp nhìn quá khủng bố, xem trước một chút chuẩn bị tâm lý thật tốt về sau liền sẽ không dễ dàng như vậy bị kinh sợ.

Thế là, nhà bọn hắn lúc đầu không chút dùng ảnh âm thất liền có đất dụng võ.

Tay trái tuyết bích Cocacola, tuyết bích là Lạc Lạc, Cocacola là hắn.

Tay phải bắp rang cùng gà rán, hắn vốn còn nghĩ điểm pizza bị phủ quyết.

"Trong rạp chiếu phim sẽ không vừa ăn pizza vừa nhìn rồi, bác bỏ bác bỏ."

Phác Chí Thành đi đến Chung Thần Lạc bên người, cũng đem thân thể của mình lâm vào to lớn vừa mềm mềm có co dãn người lười ghế sô pha, một tay mò lên tư thế lười biếng Chung Thần Lạc, "Lạc Lạc ngươi chọn tốt sao?"

Chung Thần Lạc cảm giác Phác Chí Thành một tay ôm lấy mình không quá dễ chịu, dứt khoát trực tiếp chui vào trong ngực hắn, "Không có đâu ta còn đang nhìn, ta muốn tìm cùng muốn xem chiếu bóng trình độ kinh khủng không sai biệt lắm cái chủng loại kia, dạng này mới có sớm tập luyện hiệu quả."

Hai người xoắn xuýt nửa giờ rốt cục chọn một bộ, gia đình hình chiếu nghi bắt đầu làm việc, vừa truyền bá cái phim phiến đầu, Phác Chí Thành chỉ nghe thấy trong ngực Chung Thần Lạc nói nói, " Chí Thành vạn nhất chúng ta sẽ quá sợ hãi có thể bóp ngươi sao?"

Phác Chí Thành cấp tốc đưa một con lông nhung con rối đến Chung Thần Lạc trong ngực, "Bóp cái này."

Phim truyền bá đến một nửa, kỳ thật cũng không có Chung Thần Lạc dự nghĩ như vậy khủng bố, rất nhiều ống kính hắn thậm chí còn đang tưởng tượng diễn viên quay phim thời điểm khẳng định cười trận, cho nên hắn còn tính là thoải mái mà bên cạnh uống vào đồ uống vừa ăn bắp rang.

Một cái thoáng khủng bố một điểm ống kính hay là có hù đến hắn, hắn không khỏi mở miệng, "Oa, vừa rồi cái kia có chút dọa người."

Cũng không có đạt được hồi phục hắn phát giác được, nhà mình bạn trai có một hồi không nói chuyện.

"Chí Thành ngươi không sao chứ?"

Phác Chí Thành mở mắt ra nhìn thoáng qua màn hình, thân thể không tự giác run rẩy, "Ta không sao, chính là cảm giác nói chuyện phá hư phim không khí."

"Ài, có đúng không, nhìn không ra Chí Thành ngươi mấy năm này lá gan biến lớn nha." Chung Thần Lạc tại tắt đèn tình huống dưới cũng không có quay đầu nhìn Phác Chí Thành biểu lộ.

Phác Chí Thành lại nhắm mắt lại.

Kỳ thật hắn từ cái thứ nhất khủng bố ống kính bắt đầu liền bị hù dọa, chỉ bất quá cảm thấy trong nhà thét lên có chút nhiễu dân, dứt khoát trực tiếp nhắm mắt.

Trong bóng tối ôm Lạc Lạc ấm áp thân thể, cảm giác kỳ thật không có gì tốt sợ hãi.

Nói thì nói thế, hắn hay là toàn bộ hành trình nhắm mắt quan sát cả bộ phim.

Kết quả, chờ Chung Thần Lạc xem chiếu bóng xong vừa quay đầu lại, phát hiện Phác Chí Thành đã ngủ.

Oa, đây là cảnh giới gì, xem phim kinh dị đều có thể ngủ?

Chẳng lẽ Phác Chí Thành mới là NCT bên trong lá gan lớn nhất sao, không nghĩ tới a.


	11. Chapter 11

Không ổn 01

Chung Thần Lạc phát hiện sự tình có chút không tốt lắm.

Hắn rõ ràng một tháng trước mới thu được SM công ty casting đề nghị, trước một giây hắn còn cùng ba ba mụ mụ tại Thượng Hải bay Seoul chuyến bay bên trên, lúc này hắn lại tại chờ thời trong phòng, bao quanh lấy một đám hắn hoàn toàn không biết ca ca tỷ tỷ.

Dù là từ nhỏ liền thông minh lanh lợi Thần Lạc, đối mặt tình huống này cũng hoàn toàn không biết làm sao, dù sao hắn chỉ có 14 tuổi.

Là đang nằm mơ sao? Hắn không tự giác dùng sức bấm một cái bắp đùi của mình.

Đau!

Hắn ánh mắt không tự giác nhìn mình bóp bắp đùi tay.

Mình tay, lúc nào biến như thế lớn rồi?

"Thần Lạc a, ngươi đợi lát nữa trực tiếp về nhà sao? Muốn hay không đi ký túc xá ăn lẩu, Côn ca bọn hắn mới trở về nói xong hôm nay muốn tới chúng ta ký túc xá chơi." Một người tướng mạo thanh tú ca ca hỏi như vậy chính mình.

Hắn sẽ nói Trung văn! ! !

14 tuổi Chung Thần Lạc giống như ngâm nước người bắt lấy phao cứu sinh.

"Ca ca ·· chúng ta có thể đơn độc tâm sự sao?"

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn nhìn vẻ mặt vội vàng nhìn xem mình Chung Thần Lạc mười phần không hiểu, vô ý thức gật gật đầu, "Được a, chúng ta ra ngoài trò chuyện."

Chờ hắn bị Chung Thần Lạc lôi kéo chạy thời điểm hắn mới phản ứng được ——

Chờ một chút, tiểu tử này cho tới bây giờ nói Trung văn đều gọi mình Hoàng Nhân Tuấn hoặc là Nhân Tuấn, làm sao đột nhiên ngoan như vậy hô ca ca rồi?

Mặc dù đáng yêu nhưng cũng trách hãi phải hoảng.

"A, Nhân Tuấn đâu?" Gỡ xong trang Lý Giai Xán muốn tìm mình soulmate nói chuyện phiếm, lại không tại chờ thời thất tìm tới tung ảnh của hắn.

Một bên sắc mặt không quá cao hứng Phác Chí Thành trả lời hắn, "Thần Lạc lôi kéo Nhân Tuấn ca ra ngoài."

"A, dạng này a." Lý Giai Xán nhìn xem Phác Chí Thành sắc mặt cũng liền ngừng lại cái này một lời đề.

Dù sao mọi người đều biết gần nhất hai chuyện bên trong tại giận dỗi.

Chung Thần Lạc tại Hoàng Nhân Tuấn trợ giúp hạ tìm được một chỗ yên lặng địa phương. Hắn nghiêm trang đối Hoàng Nhân Tuấn nói ra: "Ca ca, ta muốn cùng ngươi giảng một sự kiện, mặc dù nghe rất không thể tưởng tượng nổi nhưng là ngươi phải tin tưởng ta."

"Ừm ân ngươi nói."

Sau đó Chung Thần Lạc liền cùng Hoàng Nhân Tuấn giảng mình ly kỳ kinh lịch.

"Thần Lạc a, hôm nay cũng không phải ngày Cá tháng Tư a, ngươi đừng làm." Hoàng Nhân Tuấn đương nhiên không chịu tin tưởng, "Hay là nói đây là cái gì ẩn hình camera?"

"Ta tuyệt đối tuyệt đối không thể có thể nói đùa a, " Chung Thần Lạc một cái kiên cường hài tử lúc này cũng có chút muốn khóc, "Ta vốn là chuẩn bị đến Hàn Quốc phỏng vấn, ở trên máy bay mới ngủ lấy tỉnh lại liền đến nơi đây, ta trừ annyeonghaseyo bên ngoài một câu tiếng Hàn cũng không biết, cho nên ta thật tốt hoảng. Ngươi nói với ta tiếng Trung vậy ca ca ngươi hẳn là người Trung Quốc? Ta chỉ có thể tìm ngươi hỗ trợ a!"

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn nhìn xem Chung Thần Lạc một mặt chân thành bộ dáng trên mặt hồ nghi, không phải, Thần Lạc diễn kỹ lúc nào tốt như vậy rồi?

"Thật, ngươi thật là 14 tuổi Chung Thần Lạc? Chúng ta ngươi là ai cũng không nhận ra rồi? Phác Chí Thành đâu?" Hoàng Nhân Tuấn dùng tiếng Hàn hỏi.

Chung Thần Lạc một mặt sụp đổ mà nhìn xem Hoàng Nhân Tuấn, "Ca ca ngươi nói cái gì ta nghe không hiểu a, ngươi nói Trung văn được không?"

"Ông trời của ta, làm sao lại xảy ra chuyện như vậy?" Hoàng Nhân Tuấn nhìn Chung Thần Lạc dáng vẻ không giống giả mạo cũng dần dần tin tưởng cái này không thể tưởng tượng sự tình, "Xem ra trên thế giới này thật tồn ở hành tinh khác người a ······ "

Ngay cả linh hồn trao đổi đều có thể phát sinh, người ngoài hành tinh cái gì khẳng định tồn tại.

"Ta làm sao bây giờ a? Ta là xuất đạo sao? Xuất đạo bao lâu rồi? Hiện tại mấy tuổi a? Nếu như ta ở đây, vậy thế giới này Chung Thần Lạc sẽ tại 14 tuổi trên người ta sao?" Chung Thần Lạc đến cùng là một cái thông minh lạc quan hài tử, chậm rãi tỉnh táo lại.

"Thần Lạc a ngươi đừng vội, hiện tại ngươi 18 tuổi, mới trưởng thành không có mấy ngày, về sau một đoạn thời gian chúng ta không có gì hành trình, ta đem toàn bộ sự tình nói cho ngươi, " Hoàng Nhân Tuấn suy tư ứng đối phương pháp, "Hiện tại vấn đề mấu chốt nhất là phải giải quyết ngươi sẽ không tiếng Hàn vấn đề , đợi lát nữa ngươi cùng ta về ký túc xá. Về nhà ngươi, mụ mụ ngươi gần nhất không tại Hàn Quốc ta sợ một mình ngươi chiếu cố vấn không tốt chính mình."

"Ta tất cả nghe theo ngươi, ca ca." Chung Thần Lạc nhìn xem Hoàng Nhân Tuấn, hiện tại hắn chỉ có thể tin tưởng trước mắt người ca ca này, đều là người Trung Quốc, đồng bào ở giữa chính là sẽ hỗ bang hỗ trợ!"Đối ca ca ngươi tên là gì a, ta ngươi xưng hô như thế nào?"

"Ta gọi Hoàng Nhân Tuấn, ngươi bình thường gọi ta dùng Hàn văn gọi Nhân Tuấn ca là được, nói Trung văn thời điểm kêu tên cũng được." Hoàng Nhân Tuấn chụp chụp Chung Thần Lạc đầu, hắn nhớ tới lần thứ nhất thấy Thần Lạc thời điểm.

Thời điểm đó Chung Thần Lạc cũng là 14 tuổi.

"Đợi lát nữa ngươi đi theo ta, lên xe liền đi ngủ đi, ta cùng bọn hắn giải thích." Hoàng Nhân Tuấn nắm Chung Thần Lạc tay, có một loại mang hài tử tinh thần trách nhiệm, nhưng nghĩ đến theo một ý nghĩa nào đó rất khó đối phó đồng đội, Hoàng Nhân Tuấn cũng có chút nghĩ thở dài.

"Ừm! Ta tất cả nghe theo ngươi Nhân Tuấn ca." Chung Thần Lạc nghĩ đến, đi ngủ tốt, một giấc tỉnh lại hắn cùng 18 tuổi Chung Thần Lạc đổi lại liền tốt.

Hôm nay Lý Giai Xán cũng về ký túc xá, thế là phân hai chiếc xe, Lý Giai Xán cùng tuấn vui một xe, Phác Chí Thành cùng trúc mã một xe.

"Thần Lạc làm sao a, không cao hứng sao, làm sao đều không nói lời nào?" Lý Giai Xán quen là sẽ nhìn mặt mà nói chuyện, hắn lặng lẽ cho Hoàng Nhân Tuấn gửi nhắn tin hỏi.

【 Thần Lạc là bởi vì cùng Chí Thành cãi nhau không vui sao? 】

【 không phải, trong nhà hắn gần nhất có chút việc, hắn hôm nay hơi mệt. 】

【 tốt biết, ta đi căn dặn một chút bận bịu bên trong. 】

【 ai, cùng Chí Thành không quan hệ, ngươi chớ suy nghĩ quá nhiều, thật là Thần Lạc mệt mỏi, hắn hôm nay không phải rất muốn nói. 】

【 tốt a ·· vậy ngươi để Thần Lạc nghỉ ngơi nhiều. 】

Lý Giai Xán nghĩ đến, Thần Lạc cũng không muốn nói, xem ra lần này hắn cùng bận bịu bên trong làm cho thật rất hung a.

Hắn lập tức kéo cái ba người group chat, thành viên có chính hắn cùng trúc mã.

【 Lý Giai Xán: Thần Lạc rất không vui, các ngươi bên kia Chí Thành trạng thái thế nào? 】

【 La Tại Dân: Nhìn xem không tốt, nãy giờ không nói gì, lại nói làm sao không kéo Nhân Tuấn? 】

【 Lý Đế Nỗ: Tại Dân ngươi đưa di động tiếng nhắc nhở âm quan a, Chí Thành ngẩng đầu lên nhìn ngươi! 】

【 Lý Giai Xán: Nhân Tuấn lần này đứng đội Thần Lạc không đủ trung lập mà lại hắn để ta đừng quản việc này, trước hết không kéo hắn. Ta chỉ biết bận bịu bên trong gần nhất ầm ĩ một trận, có người biết vì cái gì cãi nhau sao? 】

【 Lý Đế Nỗ: Không rõ ràng nội dung, nhưng ta biết là hôm trước nhao nhao, đêm hôm đó Thần Lạc đến ký túc xá chơi thời điểm còn rất tốt, thời điểm ra đi sắc mặt liền không đúng, Chí Thành cũng không có tiễn hắn. 】

【 La Tại Dân: Đêm hôm đó Chí Thành hỏi ta một vấn đề, hỏi ta Thần Lạc có phải là biến rồi? Ta cũng không biết hắn muốn hỏi cái gì liền không có trả lời hắn. 】

【 Lý Giai Xán: Vậy xem ra trừ người trong cuộc đại khái cũng chỉ có Nhân Tuấn cảm kích rồi? Đi, các ngươi thời khắc chú ý bận bịu bên trong động thái, ta bên này cùng Nhân Tuấn câu thông một chút, cũng không thể để hai cái tiểu hài một mực cương, tâm tình không tốt giảm thọ a! 】

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn xe của bọn hắn tới trước ký túc xá, thừa dịp Lý Giai Xán còn không có kịp phản ứng, Hoàng Nhân Tuấn tranh thủ thời gian mang theo Chung Thần Lạc lên lầu, "Giai Xán ngươi đi mua một ít đồ ăn vặt, xoát thẻ của ta, Thần Lạc không thoải mái ta trước dẫn hắn đi lên."

"A? ? ?" Lý Giai Xán cầm Hoàng Nhân Tuấn thẻ trong gió lộn xộn.

Đầu kia trúc mã vì hống bận bịu bên trong vui vẻ cũng dẫn hắn đi siêu thị mua đồ ăn vặt.

"Chí Thành a, bạc hà sô cô la kem ly muốn sao?" La Tại Dân khó phải chủ động cho hài tử mua loại này đối thân thể không tốt đồ ăn vặt.

Lý Đế Nỗ tay mắt lanh lẹ tuyển một đống bình thường Phác Chí Thành thích ăn đồ vặt, "Nay Thiên ca ca nhóm mời khách, muốn ăn cái gì ngươi tùy ý chọn."

"······" Phác Chí Thành nhìn xem hai người ca ca dáng vẻ làm sao có thể không biết bọn hắn đang suy nghĩ gì, "Đồ ăn vặt trong túc xá còn nhiều nữa, ta không có có tâm tình không tốt, các ca ca không cần dạng này."

Không phải, ngươi kia mặt không biểu tình dáng vẻ rất không có sức thuyết phục a, trúc mã nghĩ đến.

"Không đến đều đến, mua chút nồi lẩu dùng nguyên liệu nấu ăn đi, Nhân Tuấn ca không phải nói WayV ca ca hôm nay sẽ đến ký túc xá chơi sao?" Phác Chí Thành đem đồ ăn vặt trả về.

"Đều được!"

Trong túc xá.

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn đối tấm phẳng bên trên bách khoa hướng Thần Lạc giới thiệu NCT cùng từng cái thành viên.

"Thần Lạc a, buổi tối hôm nay sẽ đến rất nhiều người tại ký túc xá ăn lẩu, dù cho ngươi không cùng bọn hắn trò chuyện, cũng phải chào hỏi một tiếng, đến ta trước dạy ngươi bọn hắn danh tự làm sao niệm." Hoàng Nhân Tuấn nhìn trước mắt Chung Thần Lạc một mặt mới lạ bộ dáng mười phần bất đắc dĩ.

Như thế lớn bí mật hắn cảm giác một người tiếp nhận không đến a , đợi lát nữa muốn nói cho Côn ca bọn hắn sao?

"Mấy cái này đều là Trung Quốc ca ca, ngươi cùng bọn hắn nói Trung văn là được, ta một mực đi theo nếu như ngươi có không thích hợp đề ta giúp ngươi cản." Hoàng Nhân Tuấn chỉ vào Tiền Côn, Đổng Tư Thành, Hoàng Húc Hi, Tiêu Tuấn, Hoàng Quán Hanh, Lưu Dương Dương ảnh chụp nói.

"Nhân Tuấn ca, ta cùng mấy cái này ca ca quan hệ tốt sao?" Chung Thần Lạc đột nhiên hỏi.

"Hở?" Hoàng Nhân Tuấn ngây ra một lúc, "Đương nhiên, chúng ta đoàn bên trong quan hệ đều rất tốt, các ca ca cũng đều đặc biệt sủng ngươi, nhất là Côn ca, ngươi ở nhà một mình hắn còn thường xuyên đi chơi với ngươi."

"Kia ·· nếu không chúng ta đem chân tướng nói cho bọn hắn đi." Chung Thần Lạc nói nói, " mụ mụ nói một cái hoang ngôn muốn dùng một trăm cái hoang ngôn đến tròn, thành thật một điểm sẽ tương đối tốt."

"A, tốt." Hoàng Nhân Tuấn nghĩ đến, 14 tuổi Chung Thần Lạc cũng quá thẳng thắn đáng yêu đi.

18 tuổi Chung Thần Lạc mặc dù cũng thẳng thắn cũng có thể yêu, nhưng tóm lại là người trưởng thành, luôn luôn có một chút bí mật.

Tỉ như hắn hiện tại cũng không biết Chung Thần Lạc trước mấy ngày vì cái gì cùng Phác Chí Thành cãi nhau.

Chờ một chút, Phác Chí Thành? !

Xong đời, Chí Thành cùng Thần Lạc quan hệ tốt như vậy, về sau Thần Lạc muốn cùng mình học tiếng Hàn ở ký túc xá, nếu là một mực không để ý tới Chí Thành cái này quan hệ của hai người làm sao bây giờ a?

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn bắt đầu cảm thấy sự tình thật rất không ổn.

Không ổn 02

Tiền văn 01

"Chuyện gì xảy ra?" Chung Thần Lạc tỉnh lại nhìn thấy mình ngồi ở trên máy bay, bên cạnh là trẻ tuổi một chút ba ba mụ mụ, cảm thấy sự tình không tốt lắm.

Đinh nữ sĩ trông thấy nhi tử tỉnh ngủ quan thầm nghĩ: "Lạc Lạc nha, ngươi có đói bụng không, đói ít đồ đến ăn?"

"Mụ mụ chúng ta đây là bay chỗ nào?" Chung Thần Lạc nhìn xem mình rõ ràng thu nhỏ tay, phát ra sâu trong linh hồn nghi vấn.

"Đứa nhỏ này đi ngủ ngủ mộng rồi?" Chung tiên sinh một vừa nhìn tạp Chí một bên cười nói, "Chúng ta đi Hàn Quốc nhìn xem SM công ty a."

! ! !

Chung Thần Lạc bóp một chút mặt mình, hay là có cảm giác đau.

Cái này thật không phải là mộng? ? ?

Một bên Đinh nữ sĩ cùng Chung tiên sinh thật cũng không phát giác nhi tử chỗ quái dị.

"Lạc Lạc nha ngươi có muốn hay không luyện tập một chút tiếng Hàn tự giới thiệu nha, mặc dù nói ngôn ngữ là quyết định muốn đi về sau lại học, cơ bản tự giới thiệu vẫn là phải sẽ phải." Đinh nữ sĩ dứt lời đưa qua một bản « cơ sở tiếng Hàn thường ngày trò chuyện sổ tay ».

"A ·· tốt." Đầu óc hiện tại rất loạn Thần Lạc hoảng hốt tiếp nhận sách.

Hững hờ mà nhìn xem sách, trong đầu suy nghĩ ngàn vạn.

Ta đây rốt cuộc là xuyên qua đến thế giới song song hay là trở lại quá khứ rồi?

Nhìn không ít Marvel phim 18 tuổi Chung Thần Lạc nghĩ rất nhiều: Tỉ như nếu như đây là thế giới song song, ban đầu 14 tuổi Chung Thần Lạc đi nơi nào?

Nếu như đây là quá khứ của mình, như vậy mình nhất định phải hoàn toàn dựa theo trong trí nhớ hành vi tới làm mới không tới mức cải biến tương lai sao?

Mới trưởng thành không bao lâu Chung Thần Lạc không nghĩ tới trưởng thành phiền não tới nhanh như vậy.

"Chỉ xem sách giống như không quá đi phải thông, muốn dùng một chút điện thoại phiên dịch khí sao?" Đinh nữ sĩ hỏi.

"Được rồi mụ mụ." Nghe quen thuộc tiếng Hàn, Chung Thần Lạc nghĩ thầm: Được rồi, chí ít mình bây giờ tiếng Hàn điểm kỹ năng đầy.

Không phải liền là lại đến bốn năm sao? ! Tiếng Hàn đều học xong còn có cái gì phải sợ.

Đến cùng là trong tính cách lạc quan thừa số có tác dụng.

Sớm biết sẽ trở lại quá khứ, trước mấy ngày liền không cùng Phác Chí Thành cãi nhau, cũng không biết hắn có thể hay không một mực phụng phịu.

Chung Thần Lạc nhớ hắn tại chờ thời thất trước khi ngủ ngắm đến Phác Chí Thành sắc mặt khó coi không khỏi thở dài một hơi.

"Là tiếng Hàn quá khó sao, Lạc Lạc đều thở dài rồi?" Đinh nữ sĩ lặng lẽ đối Chung tiên sinh nói.

"Đi trước công ty nhìn xem, Lạc Lạc không thích thì thôi, dù sao chưa quen cuộc sống nơi đây." Chung tiên sinh nói như vậy.

"Nhân Tuấn a, ngươi vô cùng lo lắng gọi ta tới làm gì a, xảy ra chuyện gì rồi? !" Tiền Côn thu được Hoàng Nhân Tuấn nói không tỉ mỉ tin cầu cứu sau một mình chạy tới mộng mộng ký túc xá.

"Côn ca a! Ra đại sự, trong điện thoại nói không rõ ràng, đến phòng ta ta giải thích với ngươi." Hoàng Nhân Tuấn bắt lấy Tiền Côn phảng phất bắt lấy chủ tâm cốt.

"Tốt tốt tốt, đừng nóng vội." Tiền Côn an ủi đệ đệ, vừa mở ra Hoàng Nhân Tuấn cửa phòng, ôm tấm phẳng ngoan ngoãn ngồi tại trước bàn sách Thần Lạc xuất hiện tại Tiền Côn trước mắt."Thần Lạc cũng tại a?"

"···" Thần Lạc nhìn chằm chằm người tới hai giây về sau lộ ra tiếu dung, "Tiền Côn ca ca ngươi tốt, ta là Chung Thần Lạc."

"A?" Tiền Côn sửng sốt, ta biết ngươi là Thần Lạc a?

"Ai chuyện này thật khó mà nói, Côn ca ngươi đừng không tin, hắn là 14 tuổi Thần Lạc." Hoàng Nhân Tuấn dựng lấy Chung Thần Lạc bả vai một mặt ngưng trọng nói.

"Cái gì gọi là 14 tuổi Thần Lạc?" Tiền Côn cảm thấy thế giới này đối với hắn tràn ngập ác ý, "Thần Lạc không phải đã 18 tuổi rồi?"

Trải qua Hoàng Nhân Tuấn ra sức trích dẫn phim truyền hình, phim ví dụ, nói hết lời cuối cùng để Tiền Côn tin tưởng cái này một huyền huyễn ly kỳ sự tình.

"Đi ta tin tưởng các ngươi." Tiền Côn hít sâu mấy lần bình tĩnh trở lại, "Về sau các ngươi tính thế nào?"

"Ta nghĩ đến Thần Lạc khoảng thời gian này đi theo ta ở ký túc xá, ta dạy một chút hắn tiếng Hàn. Dù sao về sau một đoạn thời gian chúng ta không có hành trình, ca hát khiêu vũ đều không nóng nảy luyện tập." Hoàng Nhân Tuấn nói.

Chung Thần Lạc ở một bên gật gật đầu, "Ừm! Ta nghĩ trước đi theo Nhân Tuấn ca ca đem tiếng Hàn trước học được."

"Thần Lạc nha ~" Tiền Côn nhìn trước mắt cái này đã trưởng thành thân cao đã vượt qua đệ đệ của mình, quả thật lại cảm nhận được hắn mấy năm trước hay là cái nhỏ sữa nắm bộ dáng, nhịn không được tiến lên ôm lấy hắn, "Học tiếng Hàn là một chuyện, trọng yếu nhất không phải biết rõ ngươi vì sao lại tới đây sao? Ngươi chẳng lẽ không nghĩ đổi trở về sao? Nếu quả thật đổi không quay về, dù sao đây là tương lai của ngươi, ngươi thiếu thốn mấy năm nhân sinh, về sau làm sao tuyển ngươi liền phải suy nghĩ thật kỹ."

"A? Tốt ca ca." 14 tuổi Thần Lạc cảm thấy trước mắt người ca ca này thật thật ôn nhu.

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn ở một bên liền có chút xem không hiểu, "Không phải, Côn ca ý của ngươi là Thần Lạc không học tiếng Hàn rồi?"

"Ý của ta là, chúng ta trước biết rõ ràng trao đổi nguyên nhân, huống chi có lẽ không phải trao đổi đâu?" Tiền Côn cân nhắc đến xấu nhất tình huống, "Thần Lạc vẫn còn con nít, nhân sinh của hắn còn có rất nhiều lựa chọn, không nhất định phải hoàn toàn dựa theo cố định quỹ tích đi Nhân Tuấn ngươi hiểu chưa?"

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn giống như hiểu lại hình như không có hiểu, "Côn ca ngươi nói là ta không nên để Thần Lạc một mực bắt chước lúc đầu Thần Lạc sao?"

"Là ý tứ này." Tiền Côn thở dài một hơi, "Nếu như trao đổi là không thể nghịch, mới Thần Lạc cũng nên bị mọi người tiếp nhận, còn không bằng ngay từ đầu liền thẳng thắn."

"Tiền Côn ca ca ta nghĩ kỹ, ta là nghĩ trao đổi trở về, ba ba mụ mụ của ta ở bên kia, mà lại ta cũng hi nhìn các ngươi quen thuộc 18 tuổi Thần Lạc trở lại các ngươi bên người." Chung Thần Lạc nghiêm túc nói đến, "Đang trao đổi về trước khi đi, ta sẽ cố gắng học tập đóng vai 18 tuổi ta, bởi vì ta hi vọng trao đổi về sau 18 tuổi ta còn có thể có được các ngươi tốt như vậy đồng đội, còn có thể qua tự mình lựa chọn nhân sinh."

Không phải, đây cũng quá ngoan đi.

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn nhịn không được tiến lên vuốt vuốt Thần Lạc gương mặt.

"Tốt, đã Lạc Lạc nói như vậy chúng ta liền theo Nhân Tuấn nguyên lai kế hoạch đến, bất quá kế hoạch vẫn là muốn có chút biến hóa." Tiền Côn nhìn xem hai cái mặc dù lớn lên nhưng trong mắt hắn hay là hài tử đệ đệ, nội tâm tràn đầy là tinh thần trách nhiệm cùng sứ mệnh cảm giác.

"Chuyện này còn phải để một số người biết mới được." Tiền Côn nghĩ nghĩ lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra tại WayV bầy bên trong phát một cái tin.

【 Tiền Côn: Trừ TEN, cái khác mấy cái nhanh lên đi ra ngoài đến Mộng Mơ ký túc xá tới. 】

【 Lý Vĩnh Khâm: ? ? ? 】

【 Lý Vĩnh Khâm: KUN? 】

【 Tiền Côn: TENTEN ngươi đi siêu thị giúp ta mua ít thức ăn nha, cái khác mấy cái đều chỉ biết ăn cũng không giúp đỡ được cái gì, ta gọi bọn họ tới trước làm việc vặt. 】

【 Đổng Tư Thành: Có bị nội hàm đến. 】

【 Hoàng Húc Hi: Ta cùng TEN ca cùng đi siêu thị không được sao? Ta muốn mua đồ ăn vặt! 】

【 Lưu Dương Dương: Ta cảm thấy Côn ca chính là không nghĩ để ngươi mua đồ ăn vặt mới không cho ngươi đi siêu thị ha ha. 】

【 Hoàng Quán Hanh: Nói đi ta liền đi a, ta mặc chuẩn bị cẩn thận đi ra ngoài, ăn cơm không tích cực tư tưởng có vấn đề, những người khác mau ra cửa! 】

【 Tiêu Tuấn: Quán Hanh ngươi chừng nào thì thu liễm một chút ngươi khôi hài bản năng. 】

【 Tiền Côn: Tiểu tổ tông nhóm đừng bần, tay chân lanh lẹ một điểm được không đi? TENTEN ngươi nhớ kỹ nhiều mua ít đồ! 】

Lý Vĩnh Khâm nhìn xem bầy bên trong tin tức, đại khái đoán được Tiền Côn là muốn mở người Trung Quốc tiểu hội.

Nhưng là trước kia hắn không phải một mực không tị hiềm mình sao?

Đột nhiên cảm giác bị bài xích Lý Vĩnh Khâm trực giác không ổn.

Không ổn 03

Tiền văn 01 02

Điểm sườn lợn rán cơm lại phát hiện mình sườn lợn rán cơm không gặp Hoàng Nhân Tuấn cảm thấy không ổn.

Đầu tiên, lại điểm một phần lại cho đạt liền muộn, bản để luyện tập sinh thời gian nghỉ ngơi liền không dài, coi như rất nhanh đưa đến cũng rất có thể không kịp ăn.

Tiếp theo, hiện tại mình thật thật đói, đói bụng đến cũng nhanh muốn khống chế không nổi trong cơ thể mình táo bạo thừa số.

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn lại là thất lạc lại là bực bội một mình lắc lư ở công ty trên hành lang, hắn đột nhiên ngắm đến có người từ luyện tập sinh quản lý văn phòng đi tới.

Ài, cái kia tiểu bằng hữu không nhìn thấy qua, là mới tới luyện tập sinh sao?

Chung Thần Lạc mười phần bình tĩnh kết thúc cùng công ty săn tìm ngôi sao người phụ trách gặp mặt, vừa ra khỏi cửa đã nhìn thấy hướng bên này nhìn bóng người.

Hắc, đây không phải là Nhân Tuấn sao!

18 tuổi Chung Thần Lạc đột nhiên quên thời khắc này mình còn không biết Hoàng Nhân Tuấn, hắn cười hướng hắn vẫy vẫy tay.

? ? ?

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn lúc này có chút mê hoặc, mình nhận biết cái kia mới tới luyện tập sinh sao? Hắn có vẻ giống như đang cùng mình chào hỏi?

Hết sức tò mò Hoàng Nhân Tuấn không tự giác hướng Chung Thần Lạc đi đến, dùng tiếng Hàn hỏi: "Ngươi tốt, là mới tới luyện tập sinh sao? Ngươi biết ta?"

Không đợi Chung Thần Lạc trả lời, ba mẹ của hắn cũng chú ý tới Hoàng Nhân Tuấn, Đinh nữ sĩ cúi đầu hỏi: "Lạc Lạc ngươi biết cái này tiểu ca ca sao?"

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn nghe được quen thuộc ngôn ngữ mười phần kinh hỉ: "A di các ngươi là người Trung Quốc? !"

Tại tha hương nơi đất khách quê người nhìn thấy đồng bào chính là một loại đồng hương gặp gỡ đồng hương, hai mắt lưng tròng cảm giác.

Nhiệt tình Đinh nữ sĩ đơn giản trò chuyện vài câu về sau biết được cái này Trung Quốc tiểu bằng hữu còn không có ăn cơm càng là lôi kéo tay của hắn, "Còn không có ăn cơm sao Nhân Tuấn, muốn không theo chúng ta cùng đi phía dưới ăn chút đi?"

"Hở? Không cần làm phiền a di, ta chờ một lúc lập tức liền muốn luyện tập······" Hoàng Nhân Tuấn vô ý thức liền muốn cự tuyệt.

"Nhân Tuấn ca ngươi đại khái lúc nào luyện tập? Một chút sao? Thời gian eo hẹp hạ đi mua một ít bánh ngọt ăn cũng tốt, bị đói khiêu vũ tóm lại không phải biện pháp." Chung Thần Lạc nói.

Nhân Tuấn ca một mực đối với mình rất tốt, đã mình xuyên về đến, để hắn nhiều bổ sung dinh dưỡng tương lai có thể mọc cao điểm cũng coi là báo đáp hắn!

Không chịu nổi nhiệt tình toàn gia Nhân Tuấn chóng mặt bị kéo đến phía dưới quán cà phê ăn xong nhiều đồ vật.

Buổi chiều luyện tập trước khi bắt đầu luyện tập thất một góc.

"OMG, Đế Nỗ ta giống như làm sai một sự kiện." Lý Đông Hách sắc mặt phức tạp đối Lý Đế Nỗ nói.

"Ngươi lại trêu cợt Chí Thành sao?" Lý Đế Nỗ nhàn nhạt trả lời, cũng không phải là rất để ý.

La Tại Dân từ một bên tới gần bọn hắn, "Chí Thành làm sao rồi? Hắn hôm nay không phải lên khóa đi không tới sao?"

"Cùng bận bịu bên trong không có quan hệ a, " Lý Đông Hách có chút bực bội vuốt vuốt đầu, "Ta giữa trưa giống như ăn người khác giao hàng, bởi vì ta điểm giao hàng đóng gói cùng kia phần rất giống ta liền lấy, ngươi biết mà ta luyện tập cho tới trưa poping thực tại là ác xấu cũng không có quá chú ý. Ăn ăn phát hiện giống như không phải ta giao hàng ······ "

"omo, vậy ngươi chẳng phải là ăn những người khác giao hàng?" Lý Đế Nỗ mở to hai mắt.

Luyện tập sinh bởi vì to lớn luyện tập lượng cùng thân thể trẻ trung rất dễ dàng đói bụng, bởi vậy ăn cái gì đối bọn hắn đến nói là rất trọng yếu một sự kiện.

La Tại Dân cau mày, "Đông Hách ngươi biết ngươi ăn ai giao hàng sao? Quan hệ tốt nói lời xin lỗi liền mời về liền tốt. Quan hệ không quen liền khá là phiền toái."

Ba người bọn hắn còn có Chí Thành cùng giờ phút này về Canada Lý Mã Khắc làm công khai luyện tập sinh vốn là thu nhận rất nhiều người đỏ mắt, cùng bình thường luyện tập sinh kinh doanh quan hệ nhân mạch vốn là khó khăn.

Nếu như lại làm gì sai sự tình, thậm chí sẽ mang đến phiền toái không nhỏ.

"Ta bí mật quan sát, những người khác giống như đều ăn. Duy nhất không thấy được chính là cái kia Trung Quốc luyện tập sinh, Hoàng Nhân Tuấn?" Lý Đông Hách có chút hối hận mình không rất cẩn thận, "Ta hẳn là ăn hắn điểm giao hàng. Ta không chút từng nói chuyện với hắn, các ngươi cùng hắn quen sao?"

"Ta biết hắn, hắn cùng công khai Côn ca cùng Tư Thành ca quan hệ rất tốt." Lý Đế Nỗ nói nói, " Đạo Anh ca cùng ta cùng một chỗ ăn cơm có nói qua người Trung Quốc rất đoàn kết."

"Không có nói qua mấy câu, nhưng ta cảm giác đứa bé kia tính cách hẳn là rất ôn nhu đi." La Tại Dân nói.

Lý Đông Hách có chút im lặng, "Các ngươi nói rất đúng ta có bất kỳ trợ giúp nào sao? Ta cùng Côn ca Tư Thành ca đều không quen a, mà lại ta nhớ được hắn bản thân lúc giới thiệu nói là tháng 3 phần a, Tại Dân ngươi hô đứa bé kia không được đi."

"Như vậy đi , đợi lát nữa buổi chiều lên lớp ngươi quan sát một chút, nếu như hắn rất thông biết rõ giao hàng bị cầm nhầm liền ăn ngươi giao hàng, tương đương với hai người các ngươi trao đổi ăn hẳn là liền không quan hệ." Lý Đế Nỗ suy nghĩ một chút nói.

La Tại Dân tiếp lời đầu, "Nếu như hắn rất không cao hứng xem xét liền không ăn, Đông Hách ngươi hay là đi nói xin lỗi đi."

"Được được được , đợi lát nữa hai người các ngươi cùng một chỗ giúp ta quan sát một chút." Lý Đông Hách nhìn trước mắt kẻ xướng người hoạ trúc mã bất đắc dĩ gật đầu.

"Ta về đến rồi!" Lý Giai Xán dẫn theo một bao lớn đồ ăn vặt cùng đồ uống đi vào ký túc xá, "Người đâu?"

Hắn cũng không có trong phòng khách nhìn thấy về tới trước Nhân Tuấn cùng Thần Lạc. Hắn đang chuẩn bị đi gõ Nhân Tuấn cửa phòng, nhìn thấy cửa mở ra, Tiền Côn từ bên trong đi ra.

"Ài, Giai Xán trở về rồi?"

"Côn ca tốt!" Lý Giai Xán chào hỏi, "Côn ca chờ chút chơi lửa nồi muốn ta hỗ trợ sao?"

"A nồi lẩu, " Tiền Côn ngây ra một lúc, "Không có việc gì Giai Xán ngươi chơi đi , đợi lát nữa Tiêu Tuấn bọn hắn đến ta để bọn hắn hỗ trợ."

Lý Giai Xán nhu thuận gật đầu, "Tốt, vậy ta đi tìm Nhân Tuấn chơi."

"Chờ một chút, " Tiền Côn nghĩ đến Nhân Tuấn hiện tại còn đang cùng Thần Lạc "Phổ cập thường thức" đột nhiên có chút khẩn trương, "Kia cái gì, bọn hắn còn có một hồi mới đến, nếu không Giai Xán ngươi trước cùng ta cùng một chỗ nhìn xem trong túc xá có cái gì có thể sử dụng nguyên liệu nấu ăn?"

"Được rồi Côn ca." Lý Giai Xán thật cũng không đem lòng sinh nghi.

Tiền Côn nhìn Giai Xán ngoan ngoãn đáp ứng dáng vẻ trong lòng nhẹ nhõm chút.

Ai, hắn vì bọn nhỏ thao nát tâm.

WayV túc xá lầu dưới.

"Ten ca, Côn ca không phải cho ngươi đi siêu thị mua đồ sao?" Hoàng Quán Hanh nhìn xem thế mà so hắn còn lên xe trước Lý Vĩnh Khâm đã kinh ngạc vừa nghi nghi ngờ.

Lý Vĩnh Khâm đẩy kính mắt, "Ta hỏi Chí Thành, bọn hắn vừa vặn tại siêu thị liền để bọn hắn nhiều mua một điểm, ta cùng các ngươi cùng đi không phải dễ dàng hơn sao?"

"Cũng là a." Căn bản đoán không được Tiền Côn muốn làm gì Hoàng Quán Hanh cảm thấy Lý Vĩnh Khâm nói đến mười phần có đạo lý.

Chờ bọn hắn 6 người góp đủ về sau, xe hướng Mộng Mơ túc xá phương hướng lái đi.

Trong siêu thị.

"Tại Dân nha chúng ta mua đồ vật đã đủ rồi làm sao còn tại đi dạo?" Lý Đế Nỗ đẩy tràn đầy giỏ hàng hơi nghi hoặc một chút.

Bọn hắn vừa mới phân công nhau hành động đi mua sắm.

Vốn cho rằng tụ hợp về sau nên kết thúc mua sắm, nhưng cảm giác còn muốn mua rất nhiều đồ vật dáng vẻ.

"Chí Thành nói Ten ca cho hắn phát tin tức nói Côn ca nói rất nhiều người cần nhiều mua ít đồ." La Tại Dân ánh mắt không ngừng mà quét hình siêu thị kệ hàng, nhìn có cái gì đáng phải mua đồ vật.

Nếu không phải ta đầy đủ thông minh ta khẳng định sẽ bị Tại Dân câu nói mới vừa rồi kia quấn choáng, Lý Đế Nỗ nghĩ thầm.

Sau đó hắn hỏi nói, " đi vậy liền nhiều mua chút, bận bịu bên trong đâu? Hắn đi nơi nào, tâm tình khá hơn chút nào không?"

"Ta cảm thấy tâm tình của hắn tốt hơn nhiều, mới vừa rồi còn nói với ta muốn đi kiến quốc lớn bên kia Trung Quốc siêu thị mua đồ uống đâu, ngươi biết a, liền hắn cùng Thần Lạc chụp tiết mục đi nhà kia." La Tại Dân vừa nói chuyện một bên cầm đông âm công gia vị nghĩ, Ten ca Lucas ca đều hẳn là thích ăn cái này, những người khác cũng không ghét, mua!

"Tâm tình tốt liền tốt, chỉ cần hai người bọn họ không đồng thời cáu kỉnh , bình thường rất nhanh liền có thể hòa hảo." Lý Đế Nỗ vui vẻ nói.

WayV một đoàn người rất nhanh tới Mộng Mơ ký túc xá.

"Ten ca trước ngươi không phải ở nơi này nha, ngươi đến thâu mật mã?" Lưu Dương Dương đề nghị.

Lý Vĩnh Khâm không biết đang suy nghĩ gì, nửa ngày mới hồi phục tinh thần lại lắc đầu, "Ta đổi ký túc xá thật lâu, bọn nhỏ thường xuyên đổi mật mã."

Thế là không rõ ràng Mộng Mơ ký túc xá mật mã bọn hắn lựa chọn gõ cửa.

Tiền Côn để Giai Xán tại phòng bếp thanh tẩy bộ đồ ăn mình nhanh đi mở cửa, hắn từ giám sát bên trong chỉ thấy Hoàng Húc Hi mang tính tiêu chí thẻ tư lan mắt to cùng soái khí trên nửa mặt, cửa vừa mở ra hắn nhanh chóng nói ra: "Nhanh lên tiến đến, thừa dịp Ten còn chưa tới đi Nhân Tuấn gian phòng để hắn nói với các ngươi."

"Kun có gì cần giấu diếm ta một người sao?" Lý Vĩnh Khâm thanh âm lại rõ ràng tiến vào Tiền Côn trong lỗ tai.

Xong! Trứng!!

Tiền Côn ngẩng đầu, bất kỳ nhưng phát hiện mặt không biểu tình Lý Vĩnh Khâm cùng nó sắc mặt hắn phức tạp năm người.

Sự tình phát triển thật quá không ổn!

Không ổn 04

Cảm tạ mọi người yêu thích😽

Về sau tận lực tuần càng 💪

Tiền văn 01 02 03

Cáo biệt muốn đi luyện tập Hoàng Nhân Tuấn, Chung Thần Lạc cùng cha mẹ raSM cao ốc mới phát hiện không lớn diệu.

Mình mới vừa rồi là không phải trực tiếp gọi Hoàng Nhân Tuấn danh tự rồi? ? ? Hắn đều không có cảm thấy có vấn đề gì sao?

Nam nhân trưởng thành Chung Thần Lạc ảo não phải dậm chân.

Một bên cha mẹ quăng tới ân cần mục quang.

"Lạc Lạc ngươi làm sao rồi?"

"A, không có gì, nhớ tới ta mới vừa rồi không có ở bên trong từ chụp có chút tiếc nuối." Chung Thần Lạc tranh thủ thời gian hồi đáp.

"Đối Lạc Lạc vừa rồi quên hỏi, ngươi tại sao biết Nhân Tuấn, nhìn ngươi thật giống như cùng hắn còn rất quen, là trước kia liền có liên hệ sao?" Chung tiên sinh phát hiện hoa điểm.

"Ai nha cái này. . . Tại đi dạo công ty thời điểm, ta nhìn nội bộ công ty trên tường có công khai luyện tập sinh tin tức, Nhân Tuấn ca là người Trung Quốc ta liền đặc biệt lưu ý một chút, ha ha. . ."

"Là như vậy sao?" Chung tiên sinh tin tưởng nhi tử lí do thoái thác, cũng may mắn hắn không có nhìn kỹ công khai luyện tập sinh tin tức.

Phải biết lúc này Đông Bắc đại ca Nhân Tuấn còn chưa lên tường đâu.

Một bên Đinh nữ sĩ cũng không ngại nhi tử lúc nào nhận biết bạn mới, nàng ngược lại rất vui mừng, "Nếu như Lạc Lạc thật trở thành luyện tập sinh, cùng Nhân Tuấn liền có thể chiếu ứng lẫn nhau, ta nghe Nhân Tuấn đứa bé kia nói còn có mấy cái Trung Quốc ca ca, đồng bào liền nên hỗ bang hỗ trợ đâu. Dạng này ta cũng không cần lo lắng Lạc Lạc sẽ bị khi phụ."

Thấy cha mẹ chuyển di lực chú ý bắt đầu thảo luận mình nếu là khi luyện tập sinh trong nhà có nên hay không tại Seoul mua phòng ốc chiếu cố vấn mình, Chung Thần Lạc mới trầm tĩnh lại.

Đến cùng Nhân Tuấn ca phát hiện không đúng không có a? ? ?

Mình về sau nhất thiết phải cẩn thận, đều thành niên cũng không thể tại một đại bang còn chưa trưởng thành tiểu hài nhi (Mã Tuấn nặc rực rỡ na tinh) nơi đó để lộ.

Soái khí nam nhân trưởng thành hình tượng muốn nhanh chóng cây đứng lên.

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn đích thật là không có phát hiện cái gì không đúng.

Coi như ngay từ đầu nghi hoặc Chung Thần Lạc vì cái gì nhận biết mình, nhưng rất nhanh liền bị tha hương nơi đất khách quê người ngẫu nhiên gặp đồng bào mừng rỡ dời đi lực chú ý.

Tại về luyện tập thất trên đường, Hoàng Nhân Tuấn nghĩ đến, mặc kệ hôm nay là ai cầm hắn sườn lợn rán cơm, hắn Đông Bắc đại ca đều ghi lại.

Mặc dù nói để hắn đói trong chốc lát, bất quá nhận biết Thần Lạc như thế một cái đáng yêu luyện tập sinh đệ đệ cũng không lỗ.

Tục ngữ nói, Tái ông mất ngựa, làm sao biết họa phúc.

Hôm nay hắn Hoàng Nhân Tuấn mất sườn lợn rán cơm, đồng dạng họa phúc tương y nha!

Buổi chiều vũ đạo chương trình học kết thúc sau tự do luyện tập thời gian, luyện tập môn sinh tại thỏa thích huy sái lấy mồ hôi.

Lý Đông Hách xoa xoa trên trán mồ hôi, một bên hướng Hoàng Nhân Tuấn bên kia liếc trộm, "Các ngươi nói hắn xem ra không giống như là chịu đói dáng vẻ a?"

"Ta cảm thấy không giống, bình thường đói bụng nơi nào có thể nhảy như thế đại lực độ." Lý Đế Nỗ nghiêm trang hồi đáp.

La Tại Dân mệt đến dựa vào tại Lý Đế Nỗ trên bờ vai, "Ta giữa trưa ăn no nê hiện tại cũng lại đói, sô cô la cầu ngươi yên tâm, hắn xem ra hẳn là ăn."

"Vậy là tốt rồi vậy là tốt rồi, ngày nào có rảnh ta vẫn là đi nói lời xin lỗi, mua phần sườn lợn rán cơm trả lại hắn." Lý Đông Hách nháy mắt vui vẻ,, sau đó lập tức trở mặt, "Biết rõ lại nhảy đói còn hô cái gì sô cô la cầu? ! ! !"

Ba người cười nháo thành nhất đoàn.

Nơi xa Hoàng Nhân Tuấn lẻ loi trơ trọi một người mang theo tai nghe, có chút thở nghỉ ngơi, nghe thấy công khai luyện tập sinh tổ ba người chơi cùng một chỗ, trong lòng vẫn là có chút ao ước.

Ba người này cùng Mã Khắc ca hẳn là muốn cùng nhau xuất đạo.

Chính mình mới luyện tập không đến một năm, xuất đạo tỉ lệ cực kỳ bé nhỏ, lại không có gì giao hảo cùng tuổi luyện tập sinh, bất quá tốt trên ngựa có Thần Lạc đến bồi mình.

Hôm nay thật sự là ngày tháng tốt, đợi buổi tối nói cho Côn ca, Ten ca, Tư Thành ca cùng Húc Hi ca.

"Côn ca ngươi ra ngoài cả buổi, Tư Thành ca bọn hắn đến rồi? !"

Kết quả vọt tới cửa trước liền nhìn thấy hai mặt nhìn nhau Ten ca cùng Côn ca, Hoàng Nhân Tuấn có chuyện nói không nên lời.

"Nhân Tuấn cùng Côn có cái gì bí mật chuẩn bị giấu diếm ta nha?" Lý Vĩnh Khâm hai tay ôm ở trước ngực, kính mắt thấu kính phảng phất bắn ra lăng lệ đích quang.

"Ai nha ta, " Tiền Côn mười phần bối rối, rõ ràng chuẩn bị trước nói cho người Trung Quốc, sau đó Trung Quốc đi hướng thế giới, như thế rất tốt, người Thái Lan là không gạt được, hắn dưới tình thế cấp bách một thanh kéo qua Hoàng Nhân Tuấn đút cho Lý Vĩnh Khâm, "Đi đi đi, Nhân Tuấn ngươi cùng ngươi Ten ca giải thích, đem bọn hắn đều kéo đến gian phòng bên trong, ta đi xem lấy Giai Xán."

Côn ca ngươi thế nào dạng này a? !

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn chỉ có thể tội nghiệp cùng hắn Ten ca nói, "Ten ca không phải chúng ta muốn giấu ngươi, là sự tình này đi, tương đối đặc thù, nhắc tới cũng có một chút điểm phức tạp."

Lý Vĩnh Khâm mặt lạnh lấy không có tỏ thái độ , mặc cho Hoàng Nhân Tuấn mang theo vào phòng, đằng sau đi theo không nghĩ ra quân thẻ sắt dưa dê.

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn gian phòng vốn đang thật lớn, hô phần phật tiến đến sáu người sau gian phòng lộ ra phải liền có chút chen chúc.

Dù sao, cuối cùng Hoàng Nhân Tuấn dùng tiếng Hàn kể xong sự tình đại khái trải qua.

"Các ngươi hiểu rồi sao?" Hoàng Nhân Tuấn uống một hớp, cái này nước hay là một câu tiếng Hàn đều nghe không hiểu Chung Thần Lạc đưa tới.

"Đại khái hiểu." Đổng Tư Thành nhẹ gật đầu.

Không hổ là hiểu nghĩ thành!

"Ta không có hiểu, Nhân Tuấn ngươi có thể giảng đơn giản điểm sao?" Lưu Dương Dương giỏi về đặt câu hỏi.

"Ai nha Dương Dương tiếng Hàn cũng không quá đi, Quán Hanh ngươi dùng tiếng Anh thuật lại cho hắn." Đổng Tư Thành nói đến.

"A?" Bị điểm tên Hoàng Quán Hanh sững sờ, "Ta cũng không có toàn hiểu, đại khái là Thần Lạc lập tức thu nhỏ rồi? Nhưng ta nhìn Thần Lạc bề ngoài cũng không thay đổi nha."

"Xem xét các ngươi chính là không thế nào nhìn tiểu thuyết mạng, " chân chính hiểu vương Tiêu Tuấn mở miệng, "Thần Lạc liền là linh hồn xuyên qua nha, xuyên qua tương lai ngươi biết không, hiện ở Thần Lạc trong thân thể là 14 tuổi hắn."

Độc giả cũ, Tiêu Đức Tuấn!

"Oa a, Amazing!" Hoàng Húc Hi hai mắt thật to trừng phải càng lớn, hắn tới gần Thần Lạc sờ sờ cánh tay của hắn, "Lạc Lạc ngươi hiện tại chỉ nghe hiểu tiếng Trung sao?"

"Ừm." Chung Thần Lạc nghĩ lên trước mắt người ca ca này tiếng Trung cảm giác không quá thuần thục, là hỗn huyết sao?

"Lại có loại chuyện này, OMG? !" Lưu Dương Dương trễ một bước chấn kinh.

"Cho nên Côn ca phiền não chính là việc này đi, xác thực, có chút huyền huyễn." Đổng Tư Thành thở dài, lấy điện thoại di động ra chuẩn bị xuống đơn « cơ sở tiếng Hàn tốc thành ».

"Xác thực rất khó giải quyết, " Hoàng Quán Hanh nhẹ gật đầu, "Nhưng ta còn có một chút không rõ, Côn ca vì sao muốn giấu diếm Ten ca nha?"

Lý Vĩnh Khâm bản nhân cũng đã biểu hiện được rất bình thản, "Ta hiểu Kun, là bởi vì quốc tịch đi, 14 tuổi Thần Lạc tương đối có thể tiếp nhận đồng bào các ca ca, tương đối các ngươi cũng lại càng dễ tiếp nhận 14 tuổi Thần Lạc."

"Cho nên ta hiện tại không tức giận, " Lý Vĩnh Khâm nghĩ đến bí mật cùng Tiền Côn kéo đầu hoa, hiện tại hay là Thần Lạc sự tình tương đối trọng yếu, "So Thần Lạc hiện tại ngươi chỉ có thể nói tiếng Trung đúng không?"

"Một chút xíu tiếng Anh cũng có thể, Ten ca ca." Chung Thần Lạc đối Lý Vĩnh Khâm cười cười, lúc trước hắn bị Hoàng Nhân Tuấn phổ cậpNCT tri thức.

"A a a a a a a thật đáng yêu." Đổng Tư Thành nhịn không được vào tay rua tiểu hài, "Chung Thần Lạc sau trưởng thành càng phát ra rắm thúi, rất lâu không có thành thành thật thật gọi ca ca."

"Tư Thành ca ta nói ngươi chú ý điểm. . ." Hoàng Nhân Tuấn chuẩn bị kéo ra Đổng Tư Thành.

Nhìn xem một bên lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra ảnh lưu niệm mà lại nương theo lấy bản thân giải thích Quán Hanh ca cùng trộm chụp Đổng Tư Thành rua Chung Thần Lạc Tiêu Tuấn còn có hưng phấn dùng tiếng Anh cùng Lý Vĩnh Khâm thảo luận thời không xuyên qua Lưu Dương Dương.

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn cảm thấy Côn ca thật làm một cái quyết định sai lầm.

WayV ca ca đã đem nơi này biến thành tướng thanh chuyên trường.

Hắn quay đầu thấy không cái gì động tĩnh Hoàng Húc Hi, trong lòng dâng lên một cỗ cảm động.

Kết quả là, ổn trọng nhất vậy mà là ngươi sao, Đại Hoàng? !

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn không khỏi đi đến Hoàng Húc Hi bên người, nhón chân lên chụp chụp bờ vai của hắn, "Ca, chúng ta nhất định có thể cùng một chỗ giải quyết cái vấn đề khó khăn này."

Sau đó hắn nghe thấy Hoàng Húc Hi phát ra giọng nghi ngờ.

"Nguyên lai chúng ta NCT thật sự có super power a, Thần Lạc là thời không xuyên qua, vậy ta sẽ là gì chứ?"

Xong, toàn xong.

WayV các ca ca liền không có một cái họa phong là bình thường.

Lão Thiết nhóm, đem không ổn đánh tại công bình phong bên trên.

Không ổn 05

Tiền văn 01 02 03 04

Hôm nay không có lớp, bị mụ mụ đưa đến công ty để luyện tập Phác Chí Thành cảm thấy thật sự là không ổn.

Giao hảo ca ca đi học, to như vậy luyện tập thất người cũng không ít, nhưng mình lại dung nhập không đến trong đó.

Nhỏ tuổi nhất không có cùng tuổi thân cho nên là một nguyên nhân.

Nhưng tuổi còn nhỏ liền đạt được công ty coi trọng, trở thành công khai luyện tập sinh mới là thu nhận ao ước đố kị nguyên nhân căn bản.

Rất mau cùng lấy lão sư chỉ đạo hoàn thành vũ đạo luyện tập Phác Chí Thành đeo ống nghe lên chuẩn bị mình lại tìm nơi hẻo lánh luyện tập một hồi liền về nhà.

Dù sao, ở công ty cùng trong trường học đồng dạng, cũng không có gì có thể cùng nhau chơi đùa bằng hữu.

Thật ao ước Mộ ca ca nhóm a.

Kết thúc luyện tập cũng được đến lão sư khen ngợi cùng quan tâm Phác Chí Thành ở những người khác phức tạp nhìn chăm chú thu dọn đồ đạc rời đi luyện tập thất.

Chung Thần Lạc tại ba mẹ đồng hành tới công ty ký kết.

Kinh lịch lần thứ hai ký kết Chung Thần Lạc mười phần bình tĩnh, rõ ràng siêu thoát tuổi tác thành thục biểu hiện để công ty nhân viên công tác ghé mắt.

Không hổ là đại lục đến con em nhà giàu, cái này khí độ thật sự là không thể chê!

Chung Thần Lạc cũng không có phát giác có cái gì không đúng kình, trong lòng của hắn một mực đang nghĩ lấy hai chuyện: Một là mình rốt cuộc làm sao mặc trở về? Hai là gặp được người quen biết làm sao biểu hiện tài năng không ảnh hưởng thế giới tuyến phát triển?

Trước mấy ngày vụng trộm bù lại mấy bộ tiểu thuyết xuyên việt Chung Thần Lạc tâm tình còn rất nặng nề.

Nhìn qua tiểu thuyết xuyên việt trong cơ bản đều là đơn hướng xuyên qua, xuyên trở về thiếu chi rất ít.

Mấu chốt mình rốt cuộc vì cái gì đột nhiên trở lại 15 tuổi thời điểm a? ? ! ! !

Chẳng lẽ bởi vì hắn là NCT, mới văn hóa kỹ thuật liền thật phát sinh ở trên người hắn rồi? ? ?

Chung cảm giác nữa nha, Lạc Lạc cùng hắn kẹt kẹt ca.

Vừa ra văn phòng, mắt sắc Chung Thần Lạc lập tức bắt được một cái quen thuộc bóng lưng.

Ha! Đây không phải là Phác Chí Thành? !

Thật liền so nhảy phượng Hoàng Điểu thời điểm lớn hơn một chút cảm giác, hay là một con gà con tử đâu!

Chung Thần Lạc bản năng muốn gọi ở hắn, nhưng nghĩ lại còn là dựa theo lúc đầu tình huống phát triển tương đối ổn thỏa.

Dù sao mấy tháng về sau liền sẽ nhận biết.

"Mấy tháng về sau nhưng làm sao bây giờ a? ? ? ! ! !" Hoàng Nhân Tuấn ôm đầu mười phần sốt ruột.

Mười phút trước, đối mặt chững chạc đàng hoàng khôi hài WayV các ca ca thực tại không có cách, cũng nghĩ không ra giải quyết Thần Lạc thu nhỏ phương pháp, chỉ có thể tâm khổ chạy đi phòng bếp cùng Lý Giai Xán cùng một chỗ thái thịt Hoàng Nhân Tuấn, nghe hai bên chạy Lý Giai Xán nói mấy tháng về sau Dream có thể muốn trở về, năm nay công ty đối NCT kế hoạch sắp xếp rất vẹn toàn, lúc đầu cảm thấy Thần Lạc linh hồn thu nhỏ còn có một đoạn thời gian rất dài có thể nghĩ biện pháp Hoàng Nhân Tuấn lập tức hoảng lên.

Hoàng Húc Hi cũng lập tức biến thành hoảng hề hề, "Lạc Lạc bại lộ về sau có thể hay không bị bắt đi làm thí nghiệm a? ? ?"

"Rất có thể, có thể sẽ có người hoài nghi là người ngoài hành tinh bắt cóc Lạc Lạc sau đó lại đem hắn thả lại đến, kết quả tuổi tác không có điều đúng." Hoàng Quán Hanh nhớ tới mình tiểu học thời điểm nhìn «50 cái không cách nào giải thích thế giới thần bí truyền thuyết ».

Đi theo Hoàng Nhân Tuấn đi tiến gian phòng Tiền Côn không nói mím môi cho ba Hoàng một người một cái xào hạt dẻ, sau đó ôm cái đầu đã so hắn lớn con Thần Lạc, "Các ngươi một người nhưng nói ít vài ba câu đi, lại nói không nên lời cái gì có tính kiến thiết ý nghĩ."

Lý Vĩnh Khâm ngược lại là cảm thấy rất thú vị, "Hiện tại có hai con đường, một là trực tiếp đem sự tình bạo lộ ra, cũng không cần chúng ta tự nghĩ biện pháp, nhưng là sẽ sinh ra hậu quả gì không cách nào đoán chừng; đầu thứ hai liền là hoàn toàn giấu diếm, để Thần Lạc ngụy trang, sau đó từng bước tiết lộ cho tín nhiệm người, nếm thử các loại có thể xuyên trở về nguyên nhân."

Tiền Côn thở dài một hơi, "Biết là biết, nhưng là thật rất khó tuyển, mà lại Tiểu Lạc Lạc hắn nói hắn không muốn gạt, muốn mau sớm xuyên trở về, nếu không chúng ta liền nói cho đoàn bên trong người? Người đại diện ca ca muốn nói sao?"

"Người đại diện trước giấu diếm, " Đổng Tư Thành đã chuẩn bị tại 127 bầy bên trong phát tin tức, "Đêm nay đoàn bên trong tụ cái bữa ăn đi, ta buổi sáng hỏi tại xuân hôm nay mọi người hình như đều không có hành trình."

"Tốt, cũng chỉ có thể dạng này." Tiền Côn nắm Chung Thần Lạc đi đến Lưu Dương Dương bên cạnh, "Dương Dương ngươi bồi tiếp Lạc Lạc chơi, dù sao hắn hiện tại chỉ có thể nghe hiểu tiếng Trung cùng tiếng Anh, ngươi cũng sẽ không làm cơm."

"Ten cùng Nhân Tuấn cùng ta đến phòng bếp hỗ trợ, " Tiền Côn nghĩ nghĩ an bài nói, " Tiêu Tuấn nhìn xem Dương Dương, cùng một chỗ chiếu cố vấn Lạc Lạc. Quán Hanh ngươi đem ngươi học tiếng Hàn phương pháp sửa sang một chút dạy cho Lạc Lạc, ứng phó một chút thường ngày. Húc Hi cùng nghĩ thành các ngươi thông báo một chút nó hắn ca ca cùng Tiểu Cửu."

"Không có vấn đề Côn ca!"

Lý Giai Xán tâm tình phức tạp nhìn xem Hoàng Nhân Tuấn cùng Côn ca tại Hoàng Nhân Tuấn gian phòng ra ra vào vào, một bên thái thịt vừa nghĩ, Chí Thành cùng Thần Lạc quan hệ cương đến loại trình độ này, đều cần WayV các ca ca đến điều giải rồi?

Không nên a. . .

Chẳng lẽ có cái đại sự gì phát sinh rồi?

Sẽ là gì chứ?

Một bên khác, tiếp vào Đổng Tư Thành điện thoại Trịnh Tại Xuân chính đang gọi những người khác, "Không có vấn đề, ta nhất định đem người mang đủ cùng một chỗ tới, còn cần mua thứ gì sao?"

"Không cần đi, Đế Nỗ, Tại Dân cùng Chí Thành trước đó tại siêu thị, sau đó hiện tại Húc Hi cũng chuẩn bị đi tìm Tiểu Cửu cùng một chỗ lại mua điểm. Các ngươi người trực tiếp tới liền tốt, nhớ kỹ người nhất định phải đủ a!" Đổng Tư Thành che lấy cái trán nhìn xem bởi vì muốn đi mua sắm thập phần hưng phấn Hoàng Húc Hi có chút im lặng.

Húc Hi ngươi có phải hay không quên chúng ta gặp phải một nan đề?

Làm sao cảm giác ngươi hiện tại chỉ còn lại muốn liên hoan hưng phấn?

Rốt cục mua đồ tốt La Tại Dân cùng Lý Đế Nỗ tại xếp hàng chuẩn bị tính tiền, đột nhiên Lý Đế Nỗ tiếp vào Kim Đạo Anh điện thoại.

"Uy, Đạo Anh ca ~" Lý Đế Nỗ nghe thanh âm bên đầu điện thoại kia trừng lớn hai mắt, "Hở? !"

"Làm sao rồi?" La Tại Dân lo lắng mà hỏi thăm.

"Đạo Anh ca nói Winwin ca nói đêm nay tất cả mọi người tại chúng ta ký túc xá liên hoan?" Lý Đế Nỗ sờ sờ đầu mười phần mê hoặc, "Hôm nay là ai sinh nhật sao? Tại sao phải cùng một chỗ liên hoan a?"

"Có phải là 127 các ca ca quá lâu không gặp Winwin ca ca rồi?" La Tại Dân cảm thấy không có địa phương gì đặc biệt, "Kia Đạo Anh ca đánh tới trừ cái này còn nói gì không?"

"Đạo Anh ca nói bởi vì khó được 21 cá nhân cùng một chỗ ăn cơm, nguyên liệu nấu ăn khả năng không đủ hắn đoán chừng lại muốn mua chút, hỏi ta ở nơi nào vốn là muốn cùng ta mua một lần, nhưng là về sau lại để chúng ta về trước đi hắn cùng Thái Dung ca cùng đi mua." Lý Đế Nỗ mang theo cái túi nói.

"Ừm, vậy chúng ta về trước ký túc xá thu thập đi." La Tại Dân kiểm tra không có thứ gì bỏ sót.

Sau đó hai người dẫn theo đồ vật hướng ký túc xá đi.

Chờ một chút, các ngươi có phải hay không quên cái gì?

Đột nhiên tâm tình biến tốt Phác Chí Thành tuyển chuẩn bị cẩn thận cùng Thần Lạc chia sẻ lấy ăn đồ ăn vặt đi dạo một vòng siêu thị tại siêu thị lối ra đợi rất lâu cũng không nhìn thấy Tại Dân ca cùng Đế Nỗ ca.

Hai cái này ca ca còn tại mua đồ sao?

Lại tiến siêu thị tìm một vòng Phác Chí Thành về đến cửa ra.

Ôm nguyên một túi đồ ăn vặt lấy điện thoại di động ra nhìn xem nhóm lớn bên trong điên cuồng thảo luận đêm nay liên hoan các ca ca, mới cảm giác được:

A, nguyên lai mình thật bị hai người ca ca quên nữa nha.

Vậy ca ca hứa hẹn mua cho mình đồ ăn vặt liền muốn mình bỏ tiền.

Sớm biết liền không chọn nhiều như vậy, kem ly đều nhanh hóa.

Ha ha, thật sự là không ổn đâu.

Không ổn 06

Tiền văn 01 02 03 04 05

Nghe thấy 3J tại cửa trước phát ra "Chúng ta về đến rồi!" thanh âm, Hoàng Nhân Tuấn cảm thấy sự tình chính hướng lại càng không tốt tình trạng phát triển.

Cùng WayV các ca ca "Siêu cấp đứng đắn" thảo luận một trận, chỉ cho ra muốn nói cho đồng đội cái này một biện pháp.

Nhưng lại xem nhẹ Phác Chí Thành.

Cái này trước mấy ngày mới cùng 18 tuổi Chung Thần Lạc cãi nhau bận bịu bên trong.

"Làm sao xử lý a?" Hoàng Nhân Tuấn đã có thể dự liệu được Phác Chí Thành nghe được Thần Lạc xuyên qua sau chuyện này không dám tin sau đó bắt đầu lau nước mắt tràng cảnh.

Một bên chính tại cho cải trắng trộn lẫn gia vị Lý Giai Xán nhìn xem Hoàng Nhân Tuấn thở dài thở ngắn dáng vẻ trong lòng hiểu rõ, hắn tới gần Hoàng Nhân Tuấn bên tai: "Nhân Tuấn a ngươi có phải hay không cũng đang lo lắng bận bịu bên trong cãi nhau còn không hòa hảo chuyện này bị các ca ca phát hiện nha?"

"Ai nha má ơi Lý Giai Xán ngươi hù chết ta!" Hoàng Nhân Tuấn lỗ tai bỗng nhiên cảm nhận được hô hấp không khỏi cả người đã run một cái, Đông Bắc lời vàng lão đại âm thanh.

"Nhân Tuấn Giai Xán các ngươi làm sao rồi?" Tiền Côn ngay lập tức quan tâm nói.

Trong phòng khách nghe thấy phòng bếp động tĩnh rất lớn cảm thấy hiếu kì Lý Đế Nỗ cùng La Tại Dân đi đến cửa phòng bếp liền mắt thấy lục soát đẹp lẫn nhau đỗi tràng cảnh.

"Lý Giai Xán ngươi lần sau đừng đột nhiên tại bên tai ta nói chuyện, lỗ tai ta lão mẫn cảm!"

"Nhân Tuấn nha ta sai, nhưng là rõ ràng là chính ngươi thái thịt đều không chuyên tâm, cầm đao đâu sao có thể đào ngũ đâu? !"

Tiền Côn đại khái đoán được Hoàng Nhân Tuấn đang lo lắng cái gì, chỉ có thể cười ha hả: "Giai Xán nha, đừng trách Nhân Tuấn, ngươi nhìn Tại Dân bọn hắn đều trở về, chúng ta động tác nhanh lên chuẩn bị bữa tối đi."

Lý Vĩnh Khâm mắt cười nhắm lại đưa cho trúc mã một người đem hành, "Đến giúp đỡ đi bọn đệ đệ ~ "

"A? !" Không nhìn được náo nhiệt nhưng đột nhiên trên trời rơi xuống việc vặt vãnh trúc mã tỉnh tỉnh tiếp nhận hai thanh hành, "Được rồi Ten ca."

Ở phòng khách ăn bạc hà sô cô la kem ly Phác Chí Thành một bên xoát điện thoại di động, nghĩ đến các ca ca đều đã đến, Thần Lạc làm sao còn đang tức giận a, hắn đến cùng đang giận cái gì nha?

Là gần nhất chơi bóng rổ thua hay là gần nhất chơi game vận may không tốt?

Nhưng những này cũng không thể trách ta a?

Làm sao cùng hắn nói chuyện đều không để ý người.

Thần Lạc thật quá phận!

Phác Chí Thành càng nghĩ càng giận.

Nhìn như vậy đến, chiến tranh lạnh một phương người trong cuộc cũng không biết đối phương sinh khí nguyên nhân thực sự là cái gì đây.

【 Nhân Tuấn nha, hôm nay ngươi Ten ca nói muốn mời ăn Thái Lan đồ ăn, ngươi chừng nào thì luyện tập kết thúc nha? 】

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn kết thúc một ngày luyện tập từ trong ba lô lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra liền thấy Tiền Côn gửi tới QQ tin tức.

Hắn lập tức cực nhanh trên điện thoại di động đánh chữ.

【 không có vấn đề ta đã kết thúc, Côn ca các ngươi còn ở công ty sao, cùng đi? 】

Tin tức vừa phát ra ngoài không có qua mấy giây Tiền Côn liền hồi đáp.

【 ta cùng Ten ở ngoài sáng động dạo phố, nghĩ thành ngày mai muốn về nước hẳn là còn tại thu thập hành lý, ngươi nếu không đi ký túc xá tìm hắn, kêu lên Húc Hi, hắn khả năng còn ở công ty? 】

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn nhìn xem Côn ca bố trí nhiệm vụ có chút phương.

【 người mẫu bộ ở đâu lầu một luyện tập a? Lại nói ta cho tới bây giờ không có ở công ty gặp quá lớn Hoàng. 】

【 đi, vậy ngươi đi ký túc xá tìm nghĩ thành cùng một chỗ đi, ta đem địa chỉ phát đến Q Group bên trong, Húc Hi ta gọi điện thoại cho hắn, nhưng liền sợ hắn không mang điện thoại đi ra ngoài. 】

【OK. 】

Sau một tiếng, Đổng Tư Thành kéo lấy hành lý mang theo Hoàng Nhân Tuấn, tại lê thái viện một nhà Thái Lan xử lý cửa tiệm cùng Tiền Côn cùng Lý Vĩnh Khâm tập hợp.

"Húc Hi đâu?" Đổng Tư Thành mở miệng hỏi.

Tiền Côn giúp hắn đem hành lý chuyển vào định tốt trong gian phòng trang nhã, "Hắn ở công ty còn có chút việc, khả năng hôm nay đến không được , đợi lát nữa ta đóng gói trở về cho hắn."

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn cau mũi một cái có chút tiếc nuối, "Ai nha lão tiếc nuối, chúng ta rất lâu không có cùng một chỗ ăn cơm, ta đoạn thời gian trước không phải nói với các ngươi ta biết một cái còn nhỏ hơn ta Trung Quốc luyện tập sinh nha, hắn hôm nay chính thức ký kết."

Lý Vĩnh Khâm nhẹ gật đầu, "Là nghe nói ký một cái tiểu đồng tinh tới."

"Ài Thần Lạc là ngôi sao nhỏ tuổi sao?" Hoàng Nhân Tuấn mới biết được tin tức này, "Trách không được nhìn qua lão bình tĩnh, đặc biệt ổn trọng, người cũng sáng sủa, một điểm không sợ người lạ cảm giác."

Tiền Côn đối Chung Thần Lạc rất hiếu kì, "Thần Lạc? Họ Trần sao? So Nhân Tuấn ngươi còn nhỏ sao?"

"Không là,là họ Chung, người Thượng Hải." Hoàng Nhân Tuấn lắc đầu, "Hắn 01 năm đi, cha mẹ mang theo đến, thật nhìn qua cũng rất nhỏ."

"Nha, người Thượng Hải nha, " Đổng Tư Thành kẹp miệng đồ ăn, "Lại tới một cái Giang Tô người chúng ta liền bao bưu."

"Ôn Châu tiểu thiếu gia ngươi cái này cười lạnh một điểm không buồn cười nha." Tiền Côn nhìn xem một bên Lý Vĩnh Khâm hoàn toàn không có hiểu dáng vẻ có chút buồn cười.

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn ngược lại là cảm thấy cái chuyện cười này vẫn được, "Giang Chiết Thượng Hải giảng đạo lý không khó, có Húc Hi ca nói không chừng tương lai còn có thể góp cái Hong Kong đài đâu."

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn, miệng vàng lời ngọc tiêu chuẩn.

"Ài Nhân Tuấn ngươi nói tiểu bằng hữu hôm nay đến ký kết, người kia hẳn là còn tại Hàn Quốc?" Tiền Côn nghĩ nghĩ nói nói, " ngươi có cầm tới phương thức liên lạc sao? Sớm nhận thức một chút đi, có thể chiếu cố vấn liền chiếu cố một chút."

"Ta có hắn QQ, chờ ta hỏi một chút."

Chung Thần Lạc bồi tiếp cha mẹ nhìn tại trong phòng giới đi dạo, trong lòng còn muốn lấy hôm nay đụng phải nhỏ Chí Thành cô đơn thân ảnh.

Phác Chí Thành cái này đại ngốc.

Nguyên lai thật giống hắn bên trên tiết mục nói ở công ty là thật không có bằng hữu.

Làm sao như thế tự bế a tên ngu ngốc này.

Sau đó điện thoại liền vang lênQQ thanh âm nhắc nhở.

Mở ra xem xét, nha, là Nhân Tuấn nha ~

【 Thần Lạc ngươi đêm nay có rảnh sao? Ta giới thiệu mấy cái cực kỳ tốt Trung Quốc luyện tập sinh ca ca cho ngươi biết. Chúng ta tại lê thái viện Thái Lan xử lý cửa hàng, vị trí là XXXXXX. Nếu như ngươi về nước liền xem nhẹ đầu này đi ~ 】

Chung Thần Lạc nghĩ đến muốn gặp được Côn ca trong lòng bọn họ hay là rất kích động, nhưng là lại thập phần lo lắng cùng lúc trước khác biệt cử động sẽ sinh ra hiệu ứng hồ điệp, cho nên do dự không chừng.

Một bên Đinh nữ sĩ ngắm đến được nhi tử nhi tử bên trên tin tức.

"Lạc Lạc nha, là Nhân Tuấn bọn hắn sao? Ăn cơm ta và cha ngươi cha đến mời đi, về sau khẳng định khó tránh khỏi sẽ phiền phức những này ca ca."

Chung tiên sinh nghe vậy nhẹ gật đầu, "Có đạo lý ta và mẹ của ngươi cùng đi với ngươi nhìn một chút, những hài tử này tại Hàn Quốc luyện tập cũng là rất vất vả."

"A?" Chung Thần Lạc liền được quyết định chuyến này lê thái viện hành trình.

Cha mẹ tâm ý đã quyết, mình cũng không có gì lý do hợp lý từ chối.

Chung Thần Lạc chỉ có thể hồi phục Hoàng Nhân Tuấn.

【 tốt Nhân Tuấn ca, ta chờ một lúc quá khứ. 】

Trong lòng suy nghĩ, cái này cùng trước đó mình kinh lịch nhưng kém xa đi, cùng Côn ca bọn hắn nhận biết thời gian cũng không biết sớm bao lâu.

Tính một cái, hiệu ứng hồ điệp cái gì hắn khống chế không được.

Tùy tiện đi ┐( '~`;)┌

Cha mẹ mang theo 15 tuổi bề ngoài 18 tuổi tim Chung Thần Lạc đến Hoàng Nhân Tuấn nói tiệm cơm.

Cổng tới đón Thần Lạc Hoàng Nhân Tuấn nghe nói thúc thúc a di muốn mời ăn cơm có chút đường Hoàng.

"A, thúc thúc a di, cái này, hôm nay vốn là một người ca ca hắn mời ăn cơm, không nên để các ngươi hai vị tốn kém." Hoàng Nhân Tuấn sờ sờ cái ót, có chút bất lực.

"Chỗ nào có thể để các ngươi tiểu hài tử mời khách đâu, chúng ta đều biết, mà lại về sau làm phiền ngươi nhóm chiếu cố vấn Lạc Lạc." Chung tiên sinh cười một cái nói, "Cùng các ngươi tiểu hài cùng một chỗ ăn cơm ta sợ các ngươi xấu hổ cho nên liền không ngồi cùng bàn, ta cùng Thần Lạc mụ mụ đơn độc ăn, nhưng cái này giấy tờ vô luận như thế nào là muốn chúng ta đến kết."

"A, cái này. . ." Hoàng Nhân Tuấn giờ phút này chính là mười phần hối hận.

Làm sao mình chỉ có một người ra tiếp Thần Lạc.

Phải gọi bên trên Tư Thành ca hoặc là Côn ca!

Chung Thần Lạc nhìn xem Hoàng Nhân Tuấn khó làm biểu lộ đại khái đoán được hắn khó xử, chủ động mở miệng nói: "Được rồi ba ba mụ mụ vậy ta cùng Nhân Tuấn ca liền đi vào a, ta không kịp chờ đợi muốn gặp được nó hắn ca ca!"

Sau đó kéo Hoàng Nhân Tuấn tay ghé vào lỗ tai hắn lặng lẽ nói ra: "Nhân Tuấn ca ca cha mẹ ta chính là như vậy nhiệt tình a, không quan hệ!"

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn bị Chung Thần Lạc lôi kéo đi, một bên cùng Chung Thần Lạc cha mẹ tạm biệt: "Vậy thúc thúc a di một hồi thấy?"

"Không có chuyện các ngươi nhanh đi ăn đi."

Tiền Côn nhìn xem một cái đáng yêu tiểu nam hài dắt lấy Nhân Tuấn tiến nhã gian có chút chấn kinh.

Hả? ! Vì cảm giác gì nam hài này mình nơi nào thấy qua?

Lý Vĩnh Khâm nhìn xem nghi ngờ Tiền Côn, chỉ lo ăn Đổng Tư Thành cùng biểu lộ phức tạp Hoàng Nhân Tuấn còn có một mặt từ tại phảng phất cũng không phải lần đầu tiên biết bọn hắn Chung Thần Lạc, lại nghĩ nghĩ lưu ở công ty Hoàng Húc Hi.

Không biết vì cái gì, trực giác có chút không ổn.

Không ổn 07

Tiền văn 01 02 03 04 05 06

Lý Thái Dung nghe Trịnh Tại Xuân nói Tư Thành để tất cả mọi người đi Mộng Mơ ký túc xá liên hoan, nói có đại sự muốn tuyên bố, trong lòng không chỉ có không có muốn liên hoan vui vẻ, còn lộp bộp một chút, cảm thấy có mấy phần không ổn.

Hắn không khỏi hồi tưởng lại trước mấy ngày đi ngang qua công ty cao quản bên ngoài phòng làm việc không cẩn thận nghe được nội bộ công ty nhân viên đang thảo luận phá giải tổ hợp loại hình sự tình.

Chẳng lẽ. . . Là, có hài tử lại muốn rời đi công ty sao?

Lý Thái Dung có chút khẩn trương, hắn giữ chặt Trịnh Tại Xuân: "Tư Thành có nói là chuyện tốt hay chuyện xấu sao?"

"A, không có a, đoán chừng chính là hôm nay tất cả mọi người không có hành trình cùng một chỗ ăn cơm đi." Trịnh Tại Xuân về suy nghĩ một chút Đổng Tư Thành ngữ khí, "Quân Quân thanh âm nghe rất bình thường a."

Kim Đạo Anh nhìn xem Lý Thái Dung vội vã cuống cuồng thần sắc, đại khái đoán được cái đội trưởng này đang lo lắng thứ gì, hắn bất đắc dĩ nâng trán, một thanh lôi đi Lý Thái Dung, "Thái Dung ca ngươi đừng nghĩ nhiều, hẳn không phải là như ngươi nghĩ, chúng ta đi vậy tối nay muốn dùng nguyên liệu nấu ăn đi nhiều người như vậy đoán chừng bọn nhỏ trong túc xá vật liệu không đủ dùng."

Trịnh Tại Xuân nhìn xem hai người rời đi bóng lưng có chút không nghĩ ra.

Cùng một chỗ ăn cơm Thái Dung ca có cái gì tốt lo lắng đâu, là sợ cùng WayV bọn đệ đệ ở chung không tới sao?

Nghe Quân Quân nói WayV bọn đệ đệ đều rất dễ thân cận a.

Kim Đạo Anh trên xe cho Lý Đế Nỗ đánh qua điện thoại, hắn hỏi một bên Lý Thái Dung: "Đêm nay liên hoan là Côn đã sớm cùng Thần Lạc bọn hắn hẹn xong, cho nên sẽ không xuất hiện ngươi lo lắng sự tình yên tâm đi."

"Thế nhưng là ta giác quan thứ sáu cảm thấy không thích hợp." Lý Thái Dung thở dài, cũng không tốt nói thẳng mình loáng thoáng nghe lén đến công ty một chút quyết sách, "Đến lúc đó rồi nói sau."

Sau một giờ.

Lý Thái Dung cùng Kim Đạo Anh mang theo tràn đầy đồ vật đi tới Mộng Mơ ký túc xá, phát hiện trừ hai người bọn hắn những người khác đã đến đủ.

Tiền Côn, Lý Vĩnh Khâm, Trịnh Tại Xuân "Chủ bếp" tổ ba người tại phòng bếp bận rộn, Lý Mã Khắc mang theo Lý Đế Nỗ cùng La Tại Dân tại bày ra bộ đồ ăn, Hoàng Nhân Tuấn cùng Lý Giai Xán đang cùng Phác Chí Thành tranh luận TV hẳn là thả cái gì kênh, Từ Anh Hạo chính tại mở rượu đỏ, Đổng Tư Thành chính tại cho Văn Thái vừa giới thiệu Hoàng Quán Hanh cùng Tiêu Tuấn, một bên đứng chính là Trung Bổn Du Thái, Kim Đình Hựu cùng Hoàng Húc Hi chính đang thảo luận mua được đồ ăn vặt cái kia khoản món ngon nhất.

Bầu không khí nhìn qua hoan Nhạc Bình hòa.

Kim Đạo Anh thở phào một cái, đối Lý Thái Dung nói ra: "Ngươi nhìn đây không phải rất tốt sao, nơi nào có chuyện gì?"

Lý Thái Dung lại một mặt nghiêm túc, bởi vì hắn thói quen kiểm kê nhân số.

"Thần Lạc cùng Dương Dương xi không có tại ngươi không có phát hiện sao?"

Nhưng không lâu mở cơm thời điểm Lưu Dương Dương nắm Thần Lạc tay từ gian phòng bên trong đi ra, Lý Thái Dung cũng liền hơi thả lỏng một chút.

Lý Vĩnh Khâm nhìn xem Tiền Côn lôi kéo Chung Thần Lạc hỏi han ân cần dáng vẻ có chút mê hoặc.

Tuy nói Tiền Côn là một cái rất hữu hảo cũng không thế nào sợ người lạ người, nhưng còn là lần đầu tiên gặp hắn đối người nhiệt tình như vậy.

Một bên Đổng Tư Thành tâm trong lặng lẽ hồi tưởng đến « Hồng Lâu Mộng » kịch bản.

"Cô muội muội này ta nguyên là gặp qua!"

Quá phù hợp Tiền Côn thời khắc này trạng thái.

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn cũng không nghĩ tới Côn ca cùng Chung Thần Lạc mới quen đã thân, mặc dù Côn ca nói trong mộng giống như gặp qua Thần Lạc nghe vào mười phần không khoa học, nhưng nói rõ bọn hắn chính là có duyên phận nha!

"Thần Lạc ngươi thật lợi hại nha, còn trải qua « Thiên Thiên hướng lên » sao? Quá lợi hại! ! !" Tiền Côn nắm 14 tuổi sữa nắm Chung Thần Lạc, bảo vệ chi tình đầy tràn ra ngoài, "Đến công ty để luyện tập có khó khăn gì tìm các ca ca biết sao?"

18 tuổi linh hồn Chung Thần Lạc trừng mắt nhìn, tỉnh tỉnh hồi đáp: "Được rồi Côn ca."

Lại nói Côn ca lần thứ nhất thấy mình thời điểm có nhiệt tình như vậy sao?

Tại Tiền Côn cố ý dẫn đạo hạ, Chung Thần Lạc tự nhiên dung nhập bàn ăn, nghe Ten ca Tư Thành ca cùng Nhân Tuấn ca nói cho hắn khi luyện tập sinh phải chú ý địa phương, Chung Thần Lạc tâm tình đột nhiên có chút chua xót.

Cũng không biết mình nguyên thời gian tuyến các ca ca có thể hay không bởi vì chính mình không gặp mà cảm thấy sốt ruột.

"Ài, Húc Hi đến tin nhắn, ta xem một chút, là muốn đi qua ăn cơm sao?"

Tiền Côn màn hình điện thoại di động lóe lên một cái.

Hắn nhìn thoáng qua, sau đó cao hứng tuyên bố: "Đêm nay thật phải thật tốt chúc mừng, một là chúc mừng Thần Lạc gia nhập chúng ta, hai là chúc mừng Húc Hi muốn người mẫu xuất đạo!"

"Quá được rồi, siêu bổng!" Đây là đau quân tuấn ba người phản ứng.

"A? ! ! !" Chung Thần Lạc cảm thấy sự tình trở nên nghiêm trọng, đây quả thật là quá khứ của mình sao, hắn nhớ kỹ Húc Hi ca căn bản không có người mẫu xuất đạo a?

Tiền Côn chú ý tới Chung Thần Lạc thần sắc bất đồng, quan thầm nghĩ: "Thần Lạc nha, ngươi làm sao rồi?"

Chung Thần Lạc để đũa xuống, trầm mặc mấy giây, trong lòng làm một cái quyết định trọng đại.

"Các ca ca, ta có một cái bí mật muốn nói cho các ngươi."

Mười phút sau.

"Quá không khoa học, chẳng lẽ trên thế giới này thật sự có người ngoài hành tinh sao?" Hoàng Nhân Tuấn há to miệng, rất khó tiếp nhận Chung Thần Lạc giảng sự tình.

Đổng Tư Thành tới gần Chung Thần Lạc, rua lấy khuôn mặt của hắn, "Kia Lạc Lạc ngươi là 18 tuổi linh hồn tiến vào15 tuổi trong thân thể, có cái gì bài dị phản ứng sao?"

"Tin tức tốt là chúng ta đều cùng nhau xuất đạo, " Lý Vĩnh Khâm cũng không khó tiếp nhận cái này huyền diệu sự tình, dù sao thế giới bí ẩn chưa có lời đáp nhiều như vậy, "Ngay từ đầu Thần Lạc ngươi là không muốn nói a, làm sao đột nhiên nói cho chúng ta biết, không sợ chúng ta không tin phải không?"

Chung Thần Lạc nghe thôi lắc đầu, "Liền xem như không dùng thời gian tuyến thậm chí có thể là thế giới song song, ta tin tưởng các ca ca tính cách đều không khác mấy, đều thật là tốt rất hiền lành ca ca."

Tiền Côn đau lòng ôm lấy Thần Lạc, coi như Thần Lạc linh hồn đã 18 tuổi, nhưng trong mắt hắn cũng là tiểu hài tử, huống chi vừa thành niên liền kinh lịch loại sự tình này, tiểu hài khẳng định bị dọa sợ.

"Đã Lạc Lạc ngươi nói cho chúng ta biết, chúng ta nhất định hết sức hỗ trợ." Tiền Côn kiên định nói, "Lạc Lạc ngươi vừa mới nghe được ta nói Húc Hi tin tức thời điểm biểu lộ không đúng lắm, là bởi vì cái này cùng ngươi trong trí nhớ phát sinh qua sự tình khác biệt đúng không?"

"Côn ca ngươi thật thông minh!" Chung Thần Lạc gật gật đầu, "Ta trong trí nhớ Húc Hi ca là năm 2018 mới xuất đạo, mặc dù trước đó Húc Hi ca cũng tại người mẫu bộ dạo qua, nhưng hắn rất nhanh liền chuyển tới idol dự bị, cho nên ngươi nói Húc Hi ca muốn người mẫu xuất đạo cái này. . ."

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn đối cái này sự kiện thần bí hứng thú cực lớn: "Thần Lạc chúng ta có phải là muốn trước biết rõ ràng đây là thế giới song song hay là quá khứ của ngươi a? Quá khứ chúng ta liền phải tìm cỗ máy thời gian, thế giới song song chẳng lẽ có cái gì thế giới hàng rào?"

Đổng Tư Thành hao một thanh Hoàng Nhân Tuấn tóc, "Nhân Tuấn ngươi thật là trung nhị niên kỷ không sai, ngươi làm sao không tìm Doraemon đâu, cỗ máy thời gian cùng thế giới hàng rào nghe xong liền không khoa học tốt a."

"Linh hồn xuyên qua nghe liền khoa học rồi? ? ?" Hoàng Nhân Tuấn phản bác.

Đổng Tư Thành lần này không phản bác được.

Lý Vĩnh Khâm đánh gãy quân tuấn hai người thói quen lẫn nhau đỗi, "Nhân Tuấn nói có nhất định đạo lý, ta đề nghị còn là dựa theo Thần Lạc trong trí nhớ tự nhiên mà vậy quỹ tích đến xem, nếu như phát sinh sự tình đều không khác mấy, vậy nói rõ đây là quá khứ, nếu như tồn tại quá nhiều khác biệt khả năng này chính là thế giới song song. Bất quá điều tra muốn lặng lẽ đến, bởi vì cải biến quá nhiều, vạn nhất đây là quá khứ, hiệu ứng hồ điệp khả năng rất nghiêm trọng."

Tiền Côn nhẹ gật đầu, "Đúng vậy, mặc dù không nên hành động thiếu suy nghĩ, nhưng vẫn là muốn chủ động xuất kích. Thần Lạc ngươi đem cùng xuyên qua khả năng tương quan nhân viên nói cho chúng ta biết, chúng ta theo thứ tự tiếp xúc một chút, nhìn xem sẽ có hay không có người biết xuyên qua nguyên nhân."

Chung Thần Lạc thở dài, "Được rồi, nhưng người thật nhiều lắm, ta cũng không hiểu rõ lắm Côn ca các ngươi hiện tại có quen hay không."

"A?" Côn đau quân tuấn một mặt mộng.

Sau đó Chung Thần Lạc lại hoa một hồi lâu tới cho bọn hắn phổ cập mới văn hóa kỹ thuật neo tổ đội.

Kế hoạch còn không có áp dụng, nhớ người liền nhớ choáng.

Tiền Côn trong lòng cảm thấy không ổn.

Không ổn 08

Tiền văn 01 02 03 04 05 06 07

Trông thấy Phác Chí Thành biểu lộ, Hoàng Nhân Tuấn liền biết đêm nay không ổn.

Hỏi, là cái gì dẫn đến lúc đầu thành công "Đánh bại" Lý Giai Xán Hoàng Nhân Tuấn đôi này lục soát đẹp thu hoạch được hộp điều khiển ti vi quyền khống chế cao hứng Phác Chí Thành biểu lộ quản lý mất khống chế đâu?

Đáp, là Lưu Dương Dương nắm Chung Thần Lạc tay ra khỏi phòng bị hắn mắt thấy.

Lý Giai Xán trông thấy bận bịu bên trong thay đổi trong nháy mắt biểu lộ không rõ ràng cho lắm.

Rõ ràng hôm nay vì hống hắn vui vẻ chuyên môn để cho hắn nha, làm sao còn không cao hứng?

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn nhìn xem Lý Giai Xán mơ hồ dáng vẻ, hiểu rõ chụp chụp bờ vai của hắn.

Trong lòng tự nhủ, một hồi ngươi liền biết lão Thiết.

Tiền Côn từ trong phòng bếp đi ra nhìn xem Lý Thái Dung cùng Kim Đạo Anh đứng tại cửa ra vào lập tức mời đến: "Thái Dung ca cùng Đạo Anh các ngươi tới rồi, chúng ta vật liệu đều chuẩn bị kỹ càng, mang lên bàn liền có thể mở cơm!"

Lý Vĩnh Khâm từ Tiền Côn sau lưng đi tới, đi đến Lý Thái Dung bên cạnh đưa lỗ tai nói thầm mấy câu.

Lý Thái Dung nghe xong biểu lộ rất kỳ quái.

Một bên Kim Đạo Anh tiến tới lặng lẽ hỏi: "Làm sao rồi?"

Lý Thái Dung biểu lộ có chút ngưng trọng, "Ten nói Kun sẽ tại sau bữa ăn tuyên bố một kiện đại sự, để ta chờ một lúc tổ chức một chút kỷ luật, đừng để mọi người uống say."

"Không thể nào. . ." Kim Đạo Anh giờ phút này cùng Lý Thái Dung chung cảm giác.

Lúc ăn cơm, từ bộ mặt biểu lộ rất rõ ràng phân chia thành bốn đội.

Sắc mặt không tốt lắm Phác Chí Thành, Lý Thái Dung, Kim Đạo Anh.

Mặt ngoài bình tĩnh nhưng là khó nén khẩn trương WayV bảy người thêm Hoàng Nhân Tuấn.

Không rõ ràng cho lắm nhưng là cảm thấy cuồn cuộn sóng ngầm một mực nhìn mặt mà nói chuyện Từ Anh Hạo, Trịnh Tại Xuân, Lý Mã Khắc, Lý Đế Nỗ, Lý Giai Xán cùng La Tại Dân.

Ăn đến rất vui vẻ Kim Đình Hựu, Chung Thần Lạc cùng đêm nay không biết vì cái gì đặc biệt nghĩ chiếu cố vấn Thần Lạc Văn Thái Nhất.

Nhưng coi như lòng của mọi người tình cũng không tương thông, trên tay đũa nhưng không ngừng lại qua, 21 cái đại nam hài rất mau đưa tràn đầy một bàn đồ ăn "Thanh lý".

Tiền Côn nhìn mọi người ăn đến không sai biệt lắm, tại Lý Vĩnh Khâm chụp bả vai cổ vũ hạ, hướng Lý Thái Dung ánh mắt ra hiệu về sau, đứng lên mở miệng nói: "Cái kia, ta có một việc cùng mọi người nói. . ."

Lý Thái Dung cố nén đắng chát tâm tình nói ra: "Mọi người im lặng một chút, nghe Kun nói."

Đám người lập tức yên tĩnh.

Tiền Côn bị cái khác hai mươi người nhìn chăm chú lên, tâm tình siêu cấp khẩn trương, "Cái kia. . . Ta nghĩ nói chính là. . ."

Ta muốn rời khỏi NCT.

Lý Thái Dung ở trong lòng yên lặng nói tiếp.

Nhưng sự tình cũng không phải là hắn liệu nghĩ như vậy ——

"Thần Lạc trong thân thể hiện ở linh hồn là 14 tuổi hắn. . ."

Thứ gì, Kun nói là tiếng Hàn sao? Vì cái gì hắn một chút cũng nghe không hiểu?

Tiền Côn đoán trước đám người hốt hoảng tràng cảnh cũng chưa từng xuất hiện, đám người tâm hữu linh tê bảo trì trầm mặc.

Tiền Côn nháy nháy mắt, lại lặp lại một lần, "Cái kia, ta không có nói đùa, hôm nay cũng không phải ngày Cá tháng Tư, Thần Lạc hiện trong thân thể là 14 tuổi hắn."

Lên tiếng trước nhất chính là Từ Anh Hạo, "Kun a, đây là cái gì ẩn hình camera sao?"

"Không phải a, " Lý Vĩnh Khâm hồi đáp, hắn đứng người lên đi đến Thần Lạc phía sau, lôi kéo Thần Lạc đứng lên, "Cho mọi người giới thiệu một chút, 18 tuổi thân thể cùng 14 tuổi linh hồn Thần Lạc."

Chung Thần Lạc tỉnh tỉnh bị nhớ mang máng tựa như là Thái Lan hỗn huyết ca ca giữ chặt đứng dậy, mặc dù nghe không hiểu tiếng Hàn, nhưng là thông minh Tiểu Thần vui đại khái đoán được ca ca là đang giảng phát sinh trên người mình thần kỳ sự kiện, hiện tại hẳn là tự giới thiệu khâu.

Cho nên hắn thanh thanh tiếng nói.

"Mọi người tốt, ta gọi Chung Thần Lạc, ta năm nay 14 tuổi. Rất hân hạnh được biết mọi người." Tiếng Trung đoán chừng ở đây đại đa số người nghe không hiểu hắn lại dùng tiếng Anh, sau khi nói xong hắn nhớ tới một câu đơn giản nhất tiếng Hàn "Annyeonghaseyo ~ "

Lý Giai Xán ngồi không yên, đi nhanh lên tới ôm lấy Chung Thần Lạc, "Thần Lạc nha ngươi cái này diễn kỹ làm sao lập tức tăng lên nhiều như vậy, tình cảm hôm nay kỳ quái như thế là tại chuẩn bị ẩn hình camera sao? Không còn sớm cùng ngươi Giai Xán ca nói, ta tốt phối hợp ngươi a!"

Nói đùa, linh hồn trao đổi ti vi loại này kịch bên trong mới chuyện sẽ xảy ra, ai sẽ tin tưởng a.

Lý Giai Xán ngộ, nguyên lai hôm nay là WayV các ca ca cùng Nhân Tuấn Thần Lạc bày kế "Kinh hỉ" hoạt động a!

Trách không được hôm nay Nhân Tuấn cùng Thần Lạc đều lộ ra cổ quái.

Thái Nhất, Mã Khắc, Đế Nỗ cùng Tại Dân hiển nhiên cũng là cùng Từ Anh Hạo cùng Lý Giai Xán nghĩ đồng dạng, đều cho rằng là ẩn hình camera.

"Chúng ta có phải là reaction quá kém, không có tiết mục gì hiệu quả a?" Lý Mã Khắc sờ đầu một cái ngơ ngác hỏi.

Đổng Tư Thành mở miệng, "Chúng ta không có đang nói đùa, Thần Lạc là thật linh hồn trao đổi, hiện tại chúng ta phải nghĩ biện pháp tìm về 18 tuổi Thần Lạc, nói cho mọi người chính là nghĩ cùng một chỗ nghĩ biện pháp, Thái Dung ca ngươi nghĩ như thế nào?"

Bị điểm tên Lý Thái Dung còn đang ngẩn người, bị Kim Đạo Anh chụp vai mới hồi phục tinh thần lại, "A?"

Đổng Tư Thành cũng biết chuyện này không phải tất cả mọi người có thể rất nhanh tiếp nhận, hắn lại bổ sung: "Các ca ca đều biết ta không nói đùa, huống hồ chúng ta mấy cái, " dùng tay vòng vòng WayV mấy người, "Chúng ta cũng mới biết được không lâu, tình huống cụ thể để Nhân Tuấn nói a. Hiện tại Thần Lạc trong thân thể là 14 tuổi linh hồn, một điểm tiếng Hàn đều nghe không hiểu, tiếp tục như vậy khẳng định là không được, linh hồn cùng thân thể không xứng đôi ai cũng không biết có thể hay không Thần Lạc tạo thành cái gì nguy hại, cho nên mọi người nhất định phải tin tưởng chuyện này, coi như thật rất khó lấy tin tưởng."

Kim Đạo Anh quan sát mình 96 năm hai cái thân cho nên Tiền Côn cùng Lý Vĩnh Khâm biểu lộ, trong lòng cũng dần dần tin tưởng, "Nghe một chút Nhân Tuấn nói đi."

Trung Bổn Du Thái đi đến Đổng Tư Thành bên cạnh sờ sờ đầu của hắn, "Ta tin tưởng Winwin, mà lại linh hồn trao đổi anime bên trong rất phổ biến a, nói không chừng thật liền phát sinh qua đâu, mới có mangaka vẽ ra đến, « Kimi no Na wa » bên trong chẳng phải linh hồn trao đổi sao?"

Nghê người không hổ là ngươi.

"Đúng a, chúng ta bên kia có câu lời nói nói đúng lắm, sinh hoạt thường thường so phim truyền hình càng cẩu huyết." Tiêu Tuấn đập nói lắp ba dùng tiếng Hàn bồi thêm một câu.

Hoàng Húc Hi đứng lên nghiêm túc nói, "Me rất thật, không giả. Lạc Lạc hiện tại chỉ có 14 tuổi, chúng ta muốn để hắn trở lại trong thân thể của mình, cũng phải tìm về 18 tuổi hắn! ! !"

Nói nói liền nhiệt huyết nữa nha.

Những người khác tại mấy người từng câu từng chữ hạ dần dần thử tiếp nhận cái này huyền huyễn sự tình.

"Nhân Tuấn ca ngươi nói, ta nhất định phải tìm về 18 tuổi Lạc Lạc." Phác Chí Thành đột nhiên lên tiếng.

"A?" Hoàng Nhân Tuấn bị tiểu Hamster cùng ngày thường khác biệt lớn giọng giật nảy mình, "A tốt. Sự tình là như vậy. . ."

"Sự tình là như vậy, Húc Hi ngươi nghe hiểu rồi sao?" Tiền Côn chờ Hoàng Húc Hi về ký túc xá về sau lập tức nói cho hắn Chung Thần Lạc sự tình.

"A? Côn ca ngươi nói cái này Chung Thần Lạc tiểu bằng hữu, lúc trước cùng chúng ta gặp qua sao?" 16 năm Hoàng Húc Hi tiếng phổ thông trình độ còn không có tu luyện tới quốc tế tiêu chuẩn, bị Tiền Côn lốp bốp một đống huyền huyễn sự thật oanh tạc phải đau đầu, "Hắn là công ty cao tầng tiểu bằng hữu sao, làm sao biết ta vốn nên là idol xuất đạo a?"

Tiền Côn thở dài, "Hợp lấy ngươi vừa rồi một chút cũng nghe không hiểu, cái này Thần Lạc là xuyên việt về đến, hắn đến từ năm 2020, lúc kia tất cả mọi người xuất đạo, hắn nói ngươi lúc đầu không có người mẫu xuất đạo."

"Cái gì?" Hoàng Húc Hi trừng lớn hắn vốn là lớn con mắt, "Không thể nào, trên thế giới thật sự có Doraemon cỗ máy thời gian sao? !"

"Ta. . ." Tiền Côn từ bỏ, sớm biết liền không nói cho Hoàng Húc Hi, nghe không hiểu liền giúp không được gì, còn phải để hắn giữ bí mật.

Không ổn 09

Hôm nay khó được siêu vui vẻ

Nơi đây hẳn là có đổi mới

Tiền văn 01 02 03 04 05 06 07 08

Giảng đạo lý xuyên việt về quá khứ, không có gì không tiện. Dù sao mang theo tiên tri thị giác, còn tăng thêm đạt tiêu chuẩn trở lên hệ thống ngôn ngữ, 18 tuổi Chung Thần Lạc tại 15 tuổi trong thân thể hẳn là như cá gặp nước mới là.

Điều kiện tiên quyết là ngươi không có nói cho quan tâm ca ca của ngươi nhóm chân tướng.

Côn ca hiện tại suốt ngày trừ đi ngủ ăn cơm luyện tập, còn lại không nhiều thời gian nghỉ ngơi đều đang âm thầm quan sát nghe nói về sau sẽ cùng nhau xuất đạo các ca ca đệ đệ, sau đó mỗi đêm không gián đoạn cùng Chung Thần Lạc trò chuyện.

Trò chuyện nội dung đơn giản là: "Lạc Lạc nha ngươi thật không có không thoải mái đi, xuyên qua sẽ đối thân thể của ngươi tạo thành ảnh hưởng sao? Ta bên này tạm thời không có cái gì tiến triển, mặc dù linh hồn ngươi đã trưởng thành, nhưng không cho phép thức đêm, vẫn là muốn ngủ sớm dậy sớm biết không?"

Chung Thần Lạc rất có thể hiểu được Tiền Côn quan tâm lời nói hạ cất giấu lo nghĩ, nhưng hắn thực tại là cảm thấy Côn ca gọi điện thoại gửi nhắn tin số lần có chút tấp nập.

Dạng này thật sẽ không ảnh hưởng đến hắn luyện tập sao?

Càng nghĩ người trưởng thành Chung Thần Lạc dạng này hồi phục Côn ca:

【 Côn ca ngươi dựa theo ta xuyên qua trước đó tiết tấu sinh hoạt là được, không muốn vì ta phí quá nhiều tâm tư a, ta đều có thể xuyên qua nói rõ ta là khí vận chi tử nha, nhân vật nam chính quang hoàn ngươi biết a khẳng định không có chuyện gì, Côn ca ngươi cả ngày lén lút quan sát nó hắn ca ca cẩn thận bị xem như người kỳ quái nha kkk 】

Tiền Côn thu được tin nhắn sau trở tay một cái Screenshots cho tại Ôn Châu trong nhà Đổng Tư Thành:

【 ngươi nhìn đứa nhỏ này, thật hiểu chuyện đến để người có chút đau lòng. 】

Đổng Tư Thành khép lại mua một bản mấy năm gần đây lôi cuốn tiểu thuyết xuyên việt, đánh chữ hồi phụcQQ:

【 xác thực, còn có thể thấy được đứa nhỏ này xem không ít tiểu thuyết mạng. 】

【 ngươi nói ta có phải là có chút nhọc lòng quá mức a, sẽ có hay không có cái gì hồ điệp phản ứng a, nếu là Thần Lạc thật không thể quay về làm sao bây giờ nha Tư Thành QAQ 】

【 Côn ca ngươi nhọc lòng là khẳng định, chúng ta vốn là cùng Lạc Lạc hữu duyên, duyên phận loại sự tình này khó nhất nói, nói không chừng chính là duyên phận mới khiến cho Thần Lạc xuyên qua đây này. 】

【 Tư Thành ngươi nói rất có đạo lý. . . Nhưng, ngươi nói cho ta ngươi có phải hay không bù lại tiểu thuyết xuyên việt rồi? 】

Bại lộ, lão trung nhị Đổng Tư Thành lựa chọn QQ online ẩn thân.

Qua vài ngày nữa, bị săn tìm ngôi sao đào móc Hoàng Quán Hanh đến công ty đến ký kết, trên đường đụng phải Tiền Côn.

"Hở?" Tiền Côn chủ động bắt chuyện nói, " là mới tới Trung Quốc luyện tập sinh sao, ta gọi Tiền Côn, Phúc Kiến người, có thể gọi ta Côn ca, có rảnh cùng một chỗ ăn cơm?"

Hoàng Quán Hanh dò xét Tiền Côn hai mắt, "e mm người huynh đệ này ta có phải là gặp qua ngươi ở nơi nào nha?"

"Là tại cos Giả Bảo Ngọc lời kịch hay là?" Tiền Côn ngẩn người, nhưng lập tức hắn nghĩ tới một cái khác khả năng, "Chọn ngày không bằng đụng ngày, ta hôm nay liền mời ngươi ăn cơm thế nào? !"

"Người là sắt, cơm là thép, không ăn một bữa đói đến hoảng." Hoàng Nhân Tuấn ăn Tiền Côn mang tới gà rán có chút u buồn, "Ta nói Chí Thành hắn mấy ngày nay không ăn không uống cũng không biết tránh trong phòng làm gì, hỏi Tại Dân Tại Dân nói giường dưới hắn nhìn không thấy giường trên ta thật là phục."

"Đang tìm trợ giúp Lạc Lạc phương pháp đi, dù sao Lạc Lạc là bằng hữu tốt nhất của hắn nha, mình bằng hữu tốt nhất gặp được loại sự tình này đương nhiên gấp." Tiền Côn điểm cái pizza giao hàng, "Quán Hanh Tiêu Tuấn Dương Dương mang theo Thần Lạc đi dạo phố, một lát nữa đợi bọn hắn trở về để Lạc Lạc cho Chí Thành đưa ăn a, Chí Thành ứng nên sẽ không cự tuyệt."

"Ài, Quán Hanh ca bọn hắn làm sao đột nhiên nhớ tới mang Thần Lạc chơi?" Hoàng Nhân Tuấn tò mò hỏi.

Đổng Tư Thành lại xem hết một bản mạng lưới tiểu thuyết xuyên việt, kéo duỗi một chút có chút đau nhức cái cổ, "Quán Hanh nói hắn rõ ràng là cùng 15 tuổi Thần Lạc cùng một chỗ tiến công ty, nhưng đều không chút cùng nhau chơi đùa, hiện tại đợi cơ hội muốn bù đắp lại, Tiêu Tuấn là muốn cùng tại Thần Lạc nhìn xem sẽ sẽ không phát sinh huyền huyễn sự tình, về phần Lưu Dương Dương thuần túy chính là đi tham gia náo nhiệt."

"Không hổ là bọn hắn." Hoàng Nhân Tuấn hiểu rõ, "127 các ca ca có hành trình, khó nghỉ được còn muốn lấy giúp Thần Lạc nghĩ biện pháp giải quyết, Ten ca vừa vặn có hành trình về Thái Lan thuận tiện đi tìm một chút có cái gì Thái Lan lực lượng thần bí có thể trợ giúp giải quyết vấn đề, Húc Hi ca về nước chụp tống nghệ Thiên Thiên tiểu hào phát các loại kỳ kỳ quái quái cá chép. Ta chỉ có thể nói may mắn gần nhất chúng ta không có hành trình, không phải thật nhức đầu."

Đổng Tư Thành vớt qua một chén không có mở ra cống trà chuẩn bị mở uống, "Không có hành trình cũng không thể buông lỏng nha, vũ đạo cái gì ngươi giáo Thần Lạc sao?"

"Có người so ta càng để bụng hơn đâu, " Hoàng Nhân Tuấn chụp chụp cái bụng, "Hiện tại Mã Khắc ca Thiên Thiên hành trình kết thúc liền hướng chúng ta ký túc xá chạy, hắn giáo Thần Lạc Rap, Lý Đông Hách giáo ca hát, Đế Nỗ giáo khiêu vũ, Tại Dân liền ở một bên thu hình lại, bốn người quả thực giống như là tại mở luyện tập sinh tốc thành ban, ta cũng chính là một cái không có tình cảm tiếng Hàn lão sư cùng bên trong lật Hàn thời gian thực phiên dịch thôi."

"Được, còn rất toàn diện , dựa theo Lạc Lạc thiên phú học những này không tính việc khó, mặc dù sân khấu biểu diễn cái gì không đến mức quá kéo vượt, nhưng là cũng không thể một mực dạng này." Tiền Côn bên cạnh thu thập đồ ăn rác rưởi vừa nói, "Chúng ta hay là phải ngẫm lại linh hồn vì cái gì trao đổi, còn có 18 tuổi Thần Lạc đến cùng là trở lại quá khứ sao?"

"Nơi đây hẳn là có nhạc nền, " Đổng Tư Thành nhìn điện thoại di động bầy bên trong phát ra tin tức có chút chấn kinh, "Chẳng lẽ Húc Hi đoán đúng đi, chúng ta thật có siêu năng lực?"

"Đổng Quân Quân ngươi có phải hay không tiểu thuyết nhìn nhiều, hay là trung nhị chi thần phụ thể, tại mở cái gì quốc tế trò đùa a?" Hoàng Nhân Tuấn chỉ cảm thấy tâm mệt mỏi.

Đổng Tư Thành giảng điện thoại di động của hắn đưa cho Hoàng Nhân Tuấn, "Ngươi biết chúng ta WayV ca khúc mới mới định tên gọi cái gì sao?"

"Cái gì? Ta còn không có nhìn đâu." Tiền Côn nghe vậy giải tỏa điện thoại di động của mình.

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn nhìn chằm chằm tin tức nói ra, "« siêu thời không về »? ? ?"

"Nói thật, ta hiện tại cảm thấy rất lạnh." Đổng Tư Thành cố gắng toát mấy ngụm trà sữa nóng.


	12. Chapter 12

【 nặc vui 】 « cái kia LED đến cùng có hay không đối tượng »

NOLE no nhỏ kịch trường

« cái kia LED đến cùng có hay không đối tượng »

* không phải hiện cõng thường ngày ·1 vạn chữ +

*OOC coi như ta

"Ba" . Thanh thúy chốt mở âm thanh tựa hồ mang theo một tia vui vẻ, cả phòng quang lượng từ lạnh bạch biến thành ôn nhu vàng ấm. Lúc đầu đoan chính lấy ngồi đang làm việc đài vị trí bên trên nam nhân duỗi lưng một cái, màu xám nhà ở tay áo dài bị hắn khẽ động đi lên động, lộ ra một tiểu tiết eo.

Khó được đang làm việc ngày chín giờ tối trước đem tất cả chương trình học làm việc hoàn thành cùng nhìn giáo sư phát tới mấy ví dụ lâm sàng báo cáo, nam nhân tựa hồ nhớ tới cái gì, từ trong máy vi tính mở ra địa chỉ Internet, điểm tiến cái kia đặt mua hào "Chính tại trực tiếp", thẳng đến tại màn hình bên phải tìm gặp một cái tròn vo đầu, hắn mới nhẹ nhàng cong lên khóe miệng. Nghiêm túc nghe mấy phút, nam nhân rút ra để ở một bên văn học sách, một bên nghe một lần nhìn lại. Khi thì dùng ngón tay cái ma sát sách trang chân sau đó nhíu mày tự hỏi, khi thì ngẩng đầu giống xác nhận cái gì hướng màn hình nhìn hai mắt. Đợi đến vang lên bên tai đồng loạt "Gặp lại", nam nhân lại mở ra điện thoại phát mấy cái tin nhắn ngắn.

Duỗi xong đêm nay cái thứ hai lưng mỏi, nam nhân lấy mắt kiếng xuống, nhìn thoáng qua ngoài cửa sổ. Treo ở trong trời đêm nguyệt lượng giống như buồn ngủ, cho nên nó lung lay nguyệt quang cùng nó tưởng niệm tinh tinh ước định ngày mai gặp lại, nói chuyện ngủ ngon.

Nên đi ngủ nữa nha.

Giữa trưa 11: 30 phân vừa vặn, Chung Thần Lạc giẫm lên điểm đi vào hẹn xong phòng ăn, vừa nhìn thấy đoan đoan chính chính ngồi tại nơi hẻo lánh chơi điện thoại di động Lý Đế Nỗ, phảng phất xì hơi đồng dạng, hai ba bước đi được cũng không có hình.

Đặt mông ngồi tại Lý Đế Nỗ bên phải, liền nhắm mắt lại hướng thành ghế tới gần. Lý Đế Nỗ nhìn thấy Chung Thần Lạc kia nửa chết nửa sống dáng vẻ, cười cười cho hắn đẩy một chén nước quá khứ: "Không phải hôm qua gọi ngươi đi ngủ sớm một chút sao? Uống nước."

Chung Thần Lạc tốt mấy phút không nói chuyện, con mắt giống như không mở ra được, lại không nghĩ không để ý tới người bên cạnh, hé miệng hừ hừ hai câu, Lý Đế Nỗ cũng nghe không rõ hắn đang nói cái gì. Đoán chừng Chung Thần Lạc mình cũng biết Lý Đế Nỗ không nghe rõ, cùng trong đầu nhỏ truyện dở kịch liệt vật lộn một phen, liền một cái động thân uống nước.

Lý Đế Nỗ nhìn xem chính ùng ục ùng ục uống nước mèo con, cảm thấy là thời điểm chọn món ăn. Nhanh nhẹn ghi món ăn xong, Chung Thần Lạc cũng tỉnh không sai biệt lắm.

"Hôm qua lúc đầu đều muốn ngủ, bị tổ trưởng lâm thời thông tri muốn một phần hạ kỳ tài liệu, còn có gieo xong tuần thứ ba đáng nhìn điện đài trực tiếp cảm tưởng." Chung Thần Lạc nói xong giương mắt, đối đầu Lý Đế Nỗ con mắt, lòng đầy căm phẫn mà rống lên một câu: "Tức chết ta!"

Mặc dù Lý Đế Nỗ cảm giác có chút "Giống như hắn đang rống ta" cảm giác, nhưng là vẫn cảm thấy Chung Thần Lạc xù lông dáng vẻ rất đáng yêu, vươn tay bóp hai lần gương mặt của hắn."Có thể thật đều chỉnh lý xong mới ngủ, Thần Lạc rất tuyệt a —— ăn cơm đi, ngươi cái này buổi sáng còn không có ăn người."

Nghe Lý Đế Nỗ, Chung Thần Lạc cái này mới cảm thấy mình cái bụng đã áp vào phía sau lưng. Hai người ăn lên đồ vật đến cũng liền vài câu thảo luận, trừ Chung Thần Lạc thỉnh thoảng phát ra khiến người ta cảm thấy cái này bỗng nhiên cơm rất thơm thanh âm đến, trên tổng thể là rất an tĩnh. Lý Đế Nỗ dùng cơm lúc kết thúc, Chung Thần Lạc còn kém mấy ngụm cơm, nhưng hắn lại nhìn chòng chọc điện thoại không nhúc nhích.

Lý Đế Nỗ tiến tới, dùng bả vai nhẹ nhàng đỉnh một chút Chung Thần Lạc: "Nhìn cái gì đấy?" Chung Thần Lạc liền đưa di động đưa tới cho hắn nhìn, có chút không hiểu nói: "Không có gì, cũng không biết vì cái gì gần nhất mấy cái xã giao tài khoản fan hâm mộ đều so trước kia trướng đến nhanh, ngay cả trước đó phát động thái đều có rất nhiều mới bình luận."

Lý Đế Nỗ vạch hai lần màn hình điện thoại di động, xác định cái này hẳn là Trung Quốc một cái gọi "Weibo" phần mềm, mặc dù cũng không có tinh thông chữ Hán, nhưng là bình luận bên trong cùng loại "Thần Lạc đáng yêu" dạng này chữ hắn hay là nhận biết.

"Là có người hay không giúp ta bán thuỷ quân?" Chung Thần Lạc nghiêm túc suy nghĩ được đi ra một cái không xác định kết luận. Lý Đế Nỗ một mặt "Chớ nha?" bật cười: "Ta cảm thấy hẳn là các ngươi điện đài đáng nhìn hóa nguyên nhân."

Cũng liền lập tức, Chung Thần Lạc giống như lý giải Lý Đế Nỗ, lấy điện thoại lại bắt đầu tiếp tục xoát, vẫn không quên đem còn lại mấy ngụm cơm đưa vào miệng bên trong, một bên nhấm nuốt một bên khóe miệng còn không tự chủ được đi lên vểnh, dùng người bên cạnh có thể nghe thấy thanh âm bắt đầu rắm thúi: "Mà —— kỳ thật ta dáng dấp cũng liền bình thường đi. . ."

Lý Đế Nỗ uốn lên mắt cúi đầu nhìn người bên cạnh, tay liền xoa lên Chung Thần Lạc sau đột nhiên cái cổ, nhẹ nhàng xoa bóp hắn thịt mềm.

Cũng liền bình thường đỉnh cấp đáng yêu đi.

Sau khi cơm nước xong hai người bọn họ cùng một chỗ vềN lớn, bởi vì vì một cái là truyền thông hệ, một cái là viện y học, cho nên nửa đường muốn phân lộ đi. Nhưng là Chung Thần Lạc nói ban đêm muốn cùng Lý Đế Nỗ cùng một chỗ đi tàu địa ngầm. Lý Đế Nỗ cười cười, kéo qua Chung Thần Lạc thủ đoạn dựa đi tới, tại chóp mũi của hắn rơi kế tiếp chuồn chuồn lướt nước ôn nhu hôn, sau đó sờ sờ tóc của hắn liền để hắn đi.

Hôm nay năng lượng đã tràn ngập. . ◜◡◝

Chung Thần Lạc tiến đến phòng học đã nhìn thấy Hoàng Nhân Tuấn cùng Lý Đông Hách chính tại kịch liệt thảo luận, hắn tiến tới: "Chuyện gì? Nói một chút để ta nghe một chút."

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn nghe thấy Chung Thần Lạc thanh âm, quay đầu có chút kỳ quái: "Ài, ngươi làm sao luôn cọ chúng ta khóa? Hôm nay lại không có lớp?" Hoàng Nhân Tuấn, Lý Đông Hách cùng Lý Đế Nỗ là cùng một giới học sinh, hơn nữa còn là hảo bằng hữu, Chung Thần Lạc so với bọn hắn nhỏ hơn một lớp. Nhưng bởi vì Hoàng Nhân Tuấn một lần tình cờ cùng Chung Thần Lạc nhận biết, mà lại đều là người Trung Quốc, cho nên thường xuyên cùng nhau chơi đùa, về sau cùng Lý Đông Hách, đều bị Trịnh Tại Xuân học trưởng kéo đến điện đài làmDJ, ba người tại mỗi tuần một ba năm chín giờ tối đến mười một giờ cùng truyền bá một ngăn âm nhạc tiết mục.

Mặc dù Chung Thần Lạc ngoài miệng không nói nguyên nhân gì, nhưng là Lý Đông Hách bọn hắn hay là biết Chung Thần Lạc rất thích cùng bọn hắn ở cùng một chỗ, cho nên mỗi lần không có lớp, cũng sẽ cùng theo tới cùng một chỗ nghe, cũng coi là học tập đến một chút tri thức.

"Thần Lạc không có thu được sao? Vừa mới tổ trưởng thông tri nói đài trưởng muốn chúng ta từ hôm nay trở đi gián đoạn tính mở trực tiếp, hoặc là thuận theo trào lưu chụp mấy ngày nay thường Vlog cái gì." Lý Đông Hách cầm điện thoại di động lên hướng Chung Thần Lạc lung lay, "Nói là vì hấp dẫn người nghe đến nghe chúng ta tiết mục." Chung Thần Lạc mới nhớ tới mình vì ngủ lâu một chút, đưa di động điều thành yên lặng.

"Ta cảm thấy chúng ta tiết mục thật nhiều người nghe a, còn muốn hấp dẫn người nghe?" Hoàng Nhân Tuấn thanh âm đè ép xuống, nhìn thoáng qua đã tiến phòng học giáo sư, lại tiếp tục: "Ta hôm qua đến các ngươi INS bên trên nhìn, nhiều thật nhiều phấn, mặc dù không có ta nhiều —— "

Lý Đông Hách nghe liền hăng hái mà, quay sang nhỏ giọng "Hừ" một tiếng: "Nhân Tuấn xi chắc chắn vẫn chưa được a, ta thế nhưng là nghe đài suất TOP 1."

Mặc dù Chung Thần Lạc cho rằng bọn họ ba cái đều là một cái tiết mục, muốn thống kê nghe đài suất cũng hẳn là là ba người bọn họ cùng nhau sự tình, nhưng là hắn Giai Xán ca cùng Nhân Tuấn ca lão là bởi vì nghe đài suất ngươi một câu ta một câu, cũng là làm cho Chung Thần Lạc nhức đầu.

Học sinh tiểu học cãi lộn vẫn còn tiếp tục, Chung Thần Lạc cảm giác phải mình đã là một cái thành thục người trưởng thành, là thời điểm nên ngăn lại hắn hai cái học sinh tiểu học ca."Ca, ca, chớ quấy rầy, giáo sư vừa mới hướng chúng ta nơi này nhìn." Hoàng Nhân Tuấn cùng Lý Đông Hách lúc này mới ngoan ngoãn lên lớp.

Sau khi tan học, ba người bọn họ lập tức chuyển dời đến đại sảnh khu nghỉ ngơi. Mặt đối thượng cấp ra lệnh, nói cái gì cũng phải hoàn thành. Chung Thần Lạc đưa ra dùng ăn gà trò chơi đến giải quyết, trước bị loại người trước hết trực tiếp. Chung ăn gà đạt nhân Thần Lạc làm sao cũng sẽ không nghĩ tới hắn sẽ cái thứ nhất bị nổ đầu, hơn nữa còn là đang tìm kiếm cũng chuẩn bị mặt đối mặt đòn khiêng Hoàng Nhân Tuấn trên đường, bị núp ở phía sau bên cạnh trong bụi cỏ Hoàng Nhân Tuấn nổ đầu.

"Ai bảo ngươi trước đó luôn giết đồng đội đâu." Hoàng bắt đầu bạo lực giải quyết vấn đề cực phẩmG Nhân Tuấn.

Chung ăn gà đạt nhân Thần Lạc: "..."

Kết quả tại Hoàng Nhân Tuấn dương dương đắc ý thời điểm, hắn một cái cầm trong tay súng thế mà bị sau lưng Lý Đông Hách loạn đao đâm chết. Chung Thần Lạc liên tục vỗ tay bảo hay: "Tốt một cái bọ ngựa bắt ve hoàng tước tại hậu —— "

Chờ một chút, ai là ve tới?

Lý Đông Hách giờ phút này rất muốn rơi lệ, trước đó luôn luôn bị hai người kia máu ngược, ca ca ta rốt cục xoay người ha ha ha ha ha ha ——

Kết quả rõ ràng. Chung Thần Lạc xem ra một mặt không quan trọng "Ca chịu được", kỳ thật trong lòng hoảng phải một nhóm. Dù sao hắn chỉ là một cái lăn lộn ngoài đời không nổi sẽ phải về nhà kế thừa tài sản phổ phổ thông thông sinh viên, dĩ vãng động thái đều rất ít phát, trực tiếp loại vật này càng là chưa từng có.

Trở về xong tiết học về sau, ra ngoài bên ngoài cùng Hoàng Nhân Tuấn Lý Đông Hách ăn xong muộn cơm, Chung Thần Lạc liền ở cửa trường học chờ Lý Đế Nỗ. Thẳng đến hai người bọn họ ngồi lên tàu điện ngầm, Chung Thần Lạc đều còn chưa nghĩ ra muốn hay không cùng Lý Đế Nỗ nói.

"Muốn không phải là không nói đi —— nếu là trực tiếp làm cho mọi người rất xấu hổ, bị trông thấy nhiều mất mặt a. . . " Chung Thần Lạc cúi thấp đầu nghĩ. Lý Đế Nỗ cũng không biết hắn trong lòng tính toán, chỉ cảm thấy hắn là lại buồn ngủ, ôm chầm Chung Thần Lạc bả vai, để người sát lại thoải mái hơn một chút. Chung Thần Lạc cũng không còn giống những cái kia, thuận Lý Đế Nỗ động tác, hướng trong ngực hắn ủi hai lần, tìm tới tư thế thoải mái nhất bắt đầu chờ đợi trạm cuối cùng đến.

Về đến nhà Chung Thần Lạc chỉnh lý xong làm việc, tắm rửa cùng mụ mụ cùng một chỗ nhìn một tập tống nghệ, đã cảm thấy có chút đầu chạy không, dứt khoát trở về phòng nằm. Nằm nằm liền nghĩ đến trưa liên quan tới trực tiếp sự tình, để Chung Thần Lạc muốn nứt mở chính là —— hắn thế mà tại mơ mơ hồ hồ ở giữa liền mở Weibo điện thoại trực tiếp.

Vịt lá gan hoảng.

Đầu óc một nháy mắt thanh tỉnh, vừa mới đưa tay chuẩn bị quan bế trực tiếp, hắn liền thấy có mấy người tiến trực tiếp ở giữa.

Đẹp trai nhà bảo tàng: ? ? ? Là vui D sao? ? ?

Sữa đường không có thêm đường: Ông trời ơi..! Là bản nhân sao? ? ?

jellylove: Thật là gần Thần Lạc! A a a! Ta muốn đi gọi người!

Chung Thần Lạc đỗi lấy ống kính, trơ mắt nhìn xem quan sát nhân số từ mười chữ số biến thành trăm chữ số, lại đột nhiên xông lên ngàn vị. Vì không để mọi người nhìn ra hắn khẩn trương, Chung Thần Lạc quyết định kiên trì trực tiếp, hắn hắng giọng một cái, nghĩ đến hẳn là chỉ là tâm sự đi, tối thiểu phải chống nổi mười năm phút. . .

"Mọi người tốt, ta là Thần Lạc. Ân... Không biết cái giờ này mở trực tiếp có thể hay không không quá phù hợp..." Nhìn mấy giây phi tốc đổi mới bình luận, hắn dự định lật lên trên khẽ đảo. Đại bộ phận bình luận đều tại bình luận "Sẽ không quấy rầy", có một bộ phận nói "Vừa vặn muốn tới đi ngủ" . Chung Thần Lạc gẩy gẩy tóc, có một chút chột dạ. Dù sao hắn là không cẩn thận mới trực tiếp...

"Muốn ngủ người nghe nhanh đi ngủ đi, trận này trực tiếp chính là tâm sự." Bởi vì điện đài tiết mục làm nhiều, Chung Thần Lạc mình cũng không có phát giác được đem fan hâm mộ gọi "Người nghe" . Vừa ra khỏi miệng hống người đi ngủ, bình luận bên trong lại xoát "Không ngủ không ngủ" "Đi ngủ nơi nào có nhìn vui D trọng yếu" ...

Chung Thần Lạc cười cười, nhìn thấy có fan hâm mộ bình luận: "Gần nhất có cái gì TMI?" Chung Thần Lạc lệch ra nghiêng đầu suy nghĩ một chút, bắt đầu rất chân thành vạch lên đầu ngón tay bên cạnh số vừa nói: "TMI a... Hôm nay Nhân Tuấn ca cùng Giai Xán ca trong phòng học lại tại tranh ai là nghe đài suất thứ nhất. Ách... Hôm nay muộn cơm ăn chính là bún thập cẩm cay, lại bỏng đến đầu lưỡi." Nói liền hướng màn hình vươn nho nhỏ một đoạn đầu lưỡi, cũng không biết làm như vậy có cái gì ý Nghĩa, chỉ thấy trên màn hình một nhóm lớn các loại biểu đạt chuyển hóa tới đều là "Đáng yêu" "A a a" loại này ý tứ.

Lại trò chuyện một chút có không có, nhìn thấy một đầu "Vui D muốn ngủ sớm một chút nha. Đánh răng chưa?" Chung Thần Lạc đột nhiên cảm thấy xoát cái răng tẩy cái mặt sau kết thúc trực tiếp thật hợp lý, cùng đại não đạt thành hiệp nghị về sau, Chung Thần Lạc liền hướng gian phòng của mình toilet đi.

Cùng fan hâm mộ nói rõ hiện tại là muốn tới đánh răng rửa mặt về sau, Chung Thần Lạc liền tìm một chỗ đưa di động lắp xong, vừa vặn đối Chung Thần Lạc nửa phải cái thân trên. Chen tốt kem đánh răng liền nắm lên điện thoại đến xem.

Ta là bút sáp màu tiểu tân lông mày: A chớ? Lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy có người trực tiếp đánh răng...

Còn không có học được wink: Vì cái gì Lạc Lạc đánh răng đều đẹp mắt như vậy? Screenshots nhanh Screenshots! ! !

WS bộ tài vụ quản lý: Nhìn thấy bàn chải đánh răng kem đánh răng, chuẩn bị mua cùng khoản!

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn Lý Đông Hách hôm nay cãi nhau không có: Chỉ có một cái súc miệng chén cùng một chi bàn chải đánh răng! Xem ra Lạc Lạc còn không có bạn gái! Ta có cơ hội!

AKswag hướng vui quỳ: ? ? ? Lạc Lạc còn nhỏ, không nóng nảy tìm đối tượng a ~

Nhìn đến đây Chung Thần Lạc còn không có đem miệng bên trong bọt biển nhổ ra, trong đầu lại nghĩ đến người kia, vả miệng không có trải qua đầu óc đồng ý liền mở miệng, mang theo bị bọt biển bao quanh nhưng lại không dung người khác nghe lầm thanh âm, nói ra: "Ai nói ta không có đối tượng?"

Trong nháy mắt đó, Chung Thần Lạc phảng phất bị thứ gì theo tại nguyên chỗ, không thể nhúc nhích, nhìn chằm chặp trong gương chính mình. Dù nhưng đã tắm rửa qua, nhưng phía sau lưng tinh tế dày đặc đổ mồ hôi lạnh. Hắn nghĩ nuốt nước miếng, nhưng miệng bên trong còn tràn đầy kem đánh răng bọt biển.

Ngu ngơ mấy giây bên trong tốt giống đã qua thật lâu, Chung Thần Lạc mới lấy lại tinh thần đem bọt biển nhổ ra, đưa di động trả về chỗ cũ, trên tay cường độ không có đem khống tốt, không cẩn thận đem vòi nước bông sen mở quá lớn, sau đó bắt đầu liền gấp rút chảy ra nước rửa mặt.

Cái này, hắn không dám nhìn bình luận.

Nhưng vẫn là phải muốn cùng đám fan hâm mộ thể diện tạm biệt. Chung Thần Lạc nện bước phó tâm tình muốn chết đi bắt điện thoại, mặc dù lấy tới điện thoại ống kính là mặt đối với mình, nhưng là từ đám fan hâm mộ bên kia xem ra, Chung Thần Lạc cũng không có nhìn thẳng ống kính. Hắn giơ lên thanh âm, tận lực che giấu hắn luống cuống, mười phần khéo léo nói: "Đánh răng rửa mặt xong, ta muốn đi ngủ nha. Ngủ ngon, lần sau gặp lại."

Kỳ thật Chung Thần Lạc ngắm đến một chút bình luận, tựa như là một đống dấu chấm hỏi? Hắn ở trong lòng ước lượng, lần này họa từ miệng mà ra sẽ trước bị ai mắng, kết quả chỉ chốc lát sau, Hoàng Nhân Tuấn liền điện thoại tới. Hoàng Nhân Tuấn nói hắn nhìn Chung Thần Lạc trực tiếp, nghe thấy câu nói kia, còn nói lúc đầu rất tức giận, nhưng là nghĩ nghĩ giống như cũng không cần.

"Vì cái gì?" Chung Thần Lạc hỏi.

"Bởi vì mặc dù vừa mới bắt đầu mọi người bị ngươi hù đến, nhưng là về sau đều cảm thấy ngươi đang nói đùa a." Hoàng Nhân Tuấn cảm thấy trực tiếp trước khi ngủ đánh răng người, lời nói ra hẳn là cũng cùng trực tiếp trước khi ngủ đánh răng chuyện này để người cảm thấy buồn cười.

Chung Thần Lạc: "..."

Treo Hoàng Nhân Tuấn điện thoại, Chung Thần Lạc vẫn cảm thấy là lạ ở chỗ nào, hắn tắt toilet đèn cùng đèn trong phòng, theo lượng đầu giường ngọn đèn nhỏ, cả người ngược lại tại xốp trên giường, lại lật người nằm sấp, suy nghĩ một chút vẫn là lấy ra điện thoại di động gọi điện thoại cho Lý Đế Nỗ.

Điện thoại đầu kia vang mấy giây liền được kết nối, truyền đến một tiếng trầm thấp mà dễ nghe thanh âm: "Thần Lạc? Còn chưa ngủ sao?"

Cơ hồ là nghe được Lý Đế Nỗ thanh âm một nháy mắt, Chung Thần Lạc liền có muốn đem chuyện mới vừa phát sinh khuynh đảo cho hắn ý nghĩ. Nhưng là Chung Thần Lạc hít sâu một chút, quyết định hay là chậm rãi nói cho Lý Đế Nỗ. Dù sao, Lý Đế Nỗ đại nhị về sau chương trình học càng ngày càng nhiều, cũng càng ngày càng không có thời gian cùng một chỗ vượt qua, hắn muốn cùng Lý Đế Nỗ nhiều đợi một hồi, cho dù hiện tại không có ở bên cạnh hắn.

Lý Đế Nỗ nghe hắn thấy giống là tiểu hài tử đồng dạng ngữ khí lại tràn ngập thiếu niên lười biếng cảm giác thanh âm chậm rãi giảng, không biết vì cái gì, tựa như đang cùng hắn nũng nịu đồng dạng.

Nghĩ tới đây, Lý Đế Nỗ lấy mắt kiếng xuống, đưa di động đổi được một bên khác lỗ tai, khép lại sách liền nằm đến trên giường. Giờ này khắc này, Chung Thần Lạc cùng Lý Đế Nỗ tại khác biệt địa điểm, làm lấy giống nhau sự tình.

Tại Lý Đế Nỗ nghe xong trải qua Chung Thần Lạc khẩn trương không khí phủ lên cùng hơi có vẻ khoa trương tâm lý miêu tả sự kiện về sau, hắn rơi vào trầm tư.

Hiện tại là hẳn là để Thần Lạc ngủ sớm một chút đâu? Hay là khen hắn đáng yêu đâu?

"Không có việc gì, hẳn là không người coi là thật, không cần lo lắng. Ngươi có thể đi ngủ sớm một chút."

"Ngang? Nhân Tuấn ca điện thoại tới cũng nói dạng này lời nói." Chung Thần Lạc cảm giác giống như chỉ một mình hắn đang sốt ruột, không khỏi cảm thấy có chút không hợp nhau.

"Nếu như Thần Lạc còn lo lắng, đem trực tiếp đổi thành Vlog, đập tới cái gì không tốt hoặc hình tượng, mình cũng có thể cắt đi." Lý Đế Nỗ nghe được Chung Thần Lạc ngữ khí là lạ, biết trong lòng của hắn khó chịu, cũng liền thuận ý của hắn nói tiếp.

"Tốt! Cứ như vậy!" Chung Thần Lạc ngoan ngoãn nằm lại bình thường tư thế, cho Lý Đế Nỗ đạo liên tiếp "Ngủ ngon", cuối cùng cãi lại ngọt nói cho hắn ngày mai gặp.

"Không muốn vụng trộm chơi đùa a, ngày mai gặp." Sau đó cũng mặc kệ Chung Thần Lạc muốn hay không phản bác, liền cúp điện thoại.

Ngày kế tiếp là Thứ tư, ban đêm phải đi làm, Chung Thần Lạc chỉnh lý tốt bản thảo về sau liền cùng Lý Đế Nỗ ăn cơm. Hoàng Nhân Tuấn cùng Lý Đông Hách không có tính toán về trường học nhà ăn hoặc là ở bên ngoài giải quyết cơm trưa, chính ở công ty nhà ăn ăn, không nghĩ tới Phác Chí Thành đến cọ cơm.

Phác Chí Thành là cũng coi là Lý Đông Hách từ xem thường lấy lớn lên, tại N lớn nghệ thuật học viện bên trên đại nhất, gia nhập trường học múa xã, ngẫu nhiên tại INS tốt nhất truyền luyện tập thất vũ đạo, còn rất nổi danh.

"Ta nói, ngươi không cùng múa xã bên trong phiêu lượng muội muội ăn cơm, một ngày hai ngày hướng công ty của chúng ta cọ cơm có ý tứ sao?" Nói xong, Hoàng Nhân Tuấn từ Lý Đông Hách trong mâm kẹp một khối xương sườn liền nhét vào miệng mình bên trong, sau đó lập tức tiếp thu được Lý Đông Hách "Ngươi cũng kém không nhiều" ánh mắt.

Phác Chí Thành ngược lại là không có để ý nhiều, chỉ cảm thấy nơi này cơm thật hương a."Ta chính là nghĩ Nhân Tuấn ca cùng Giai Xán ca nha."

"Ừm, ăn đi, không đủ vậy ngươi Nhân Tuấn ca thẻ lại xoát dừng lại." Lý Đông Hách bưng lên đĩa liền chuyển đến Phác Chí Thành bên kia đi, biểu thị không sớm một chút đi khả năng hôm nay lại muốn gặp máu.

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn mắt thấy muốn phát tác, Phác Chí Thành một cái đại thủ duỗi tới: "Thần Lạc đêm qua mở trực tiếp rồi? Làm sao cho tới bạn gái rồi?"

Không phải chỉ có bạn trai chưa?

Điện thoại bị Hoàng Nhân Tuấn tiếp tới, thấy là Hàn trên mạng thiếp mời, đoán chừng là đem tiếng Trung bên trong "Đối tượng" trực tiếp đổi thành bạn gái. Qua loa cùng Phác Chí Thành giải thích một chút, Hoàng Nhân Tuấn cơm đều không ăn, tiếp tục xem. Lời nói nói mình bình thường cũng tương đối ít nhìn người nghe đám fan hâm mộ thiếp mời, hiện tại chuyên môn nhìn một chút còn giống như có chút ý tứ.

Chỉ thấy một cái tiêu đề là « vui D đáng yêu như thế làm sao lại không có bạn gái đâu? (là ta) » hấp dẫn Hoàng Nhân Tuấn ánh mắt.

lovejelly: Đêm qua ta ở đây, Lạc Lạc tựa như là tắm rửa xong đi, cả người uể oải thật đáng yêu ~

candy1122 tiêu đề không đúng, hẳn là đi dấu móc cùng dấu móc bên trong chữ bỏ đi...

Sô cô la gấu Bảo Bảo: Hiện tại Thần Lạc có lẽ còn là sinh viên đi, khẳng định có rất nhiều nữ hài tử truy a. (có hay không thân bạn cố tri đạo Thần Lạc ở đâu cái đại học? )

Cuốc cuốc vừa loại lục soát: Đạo này đề ta sẽ! Không phải fan hâm mộ, nhưng là là cùng một cái trong đại học, hiện tại Thần Lạc xi hẳn là N lớn truyền thông hệ sinh viên năm nhất, Nhân Tuấn xi cùng Giai Xán xi là Thần Lạc cùng hệ đại nhị sinh, ba người quan hệ rất tốt nha ~

Nếu như thần hội phát thanh: Choáng! Ao ước cùng trường tỷ muội! Ta muốn đi trang N đại học muội bắt giữ vui D!

Không có cầu vồng cái rắm trực tiếp khen: Kỳ thật ta cảm thấy Thần Lạc hẳn là độc thân trạng thái, không phải ai đêm hôm khuya khoắt trực tiếp đánh răng thế mà không có tình lữ súc miệng chén, còn mở có bạn gái hay không trò đùa. —— ý của ta là, mọi người có thể lên.

WS xã hội trưởng trợ lý mụ mụ bằng hữu nữ nhi: Cái điểm kia ta cảm thấy cùng bạn gái video nói chuyện phiếm thẳng đến buồn ngủ, lại đánh răng rửa mặt đi ngủ ~(bốn bỏ năm lên các vị đang ngồi ở đây đều là vui D bạn gái)

Người sử dụng bận quá không có thời gian mệnh danh: Áo lót dầu! Ngươi nói đúng!

Quả đào tỷ tỷ kiều đệ đệ: Ngươi nói đúng!

lovejelly: Rất có đạo lý!

whyareyousocute: Đều là lời nói thật!

Mẫu minh cất giữ quán: Đồng ý!

Tay cầm Phác Chí Thành điện thoại di động Hoàng Nhân Tuấn nhìn thấy đồng loạt một mảnh đồng ý âm thanh, làm một biết chân tướng sự thật người mà nói, Hoàng Nhân Tuấn chỉ muốn nói ——

Cho gia đều cả cười.

Hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn thấy Phác Chí Thành cùng Lý Đông Hách chính tại nghiêm túc đào lấy cơm, thỉnh thoảng trò chuyện hai câu, yên tâm mà cúi thấp đầu, quyết định gặp bọn họ một chút người nghe fan hâm mộ.

A, không phải mình hào.

Sau đó tại đã có hơn mười đầu tán đồng bình luận phần đuôi, thình lình xuất hiện một đầu không thích sống chung bình luận.

_ vũ trụ thứ nhất jssppp: Đều tỉnh, Chung Thần Lạc có kết giao đối tượng.

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn phát xong mới phát hiện Phác Chí Thành ID tên, hắn lại ngẩng đầu nhìn đến Phác Chí Thành ôm không biết từ nơi nào đến khoai tây chiên đã đang ăn, phát giác Hoàng Nhân Tuấn đang nhìn hắn, tránh mắt giống như đang hỏi hắn có muốn ăn hay không.

A, vũ trụ thứ nhất con gà con.

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn nhìn xong, phát hiện bình luận của mình bị mấy người hồi phục.

c_o_o_l_e: Nếu như cái kia kết giao đối tượng nói chính là ngươi, vậy cũng chớ nói, Ta cũng thế.

Đều là không sai biệt lắm ý tứ này hồi phục, Hoàng Nhân Tuấn "Sách" một tiếng, là gia biểu đạt ý tứ không đủ minh xác sao?

_ vũ trụ thứ nhất jssppp: Hiện thực tồn ở kết giao đối tượng, có thể tự tay ôm ba ba kết giao đối tượng. Không phải ta.

Kết quả hồi phục phảng phất nổ đồng dạng, so với ban đầu Hoàng Nhân Tuấn xuất hiện trước bình luận số còn nhiều, nếu như không phải người quen biết, liền "Không tin", tuyên bố "Cầm ra chứng cứ", còn chất vấn hắn "Thêu dệt vô cớ không có thực chùy" .

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn nhíu mày, hắn xác thực không bỏ ra nổi chứng cớ gì theo, trừ phi hắn có Chung Thần Lạc cùng Lý Đế Nỗ ba ba ảnh chụp, bất quá hắn làm sao có thể có đâu? Nhưng hắn xác thực không có thêu dệt vô cớ.

_ vũ trụ thứ nhất jssppp: Xác thực không có nói sai, thời gian sẽ chứng minh hết thảy.

Sô cô la gấu Bảo Bảo: Đây không phải nói nhảm sao? Coi như hiện tại không có, về sau cũng sẽ có; coi như hiện tại có, chúng ta lại làm sao biết đâu? Ngươi hay là lui ra đi.

Về sau n đầu hồi phục Hoàng Nhân Tuấn rải rác qua loa nhìn mấy lần, tổng thể đến nói không sẽ đặc biệt cực đoan, còn rất lý trí, chính là đều là một đầu gân. Ngươi Nhân Tuấn ca lúc nào lừa qua các ngươi? Muốn tin hay không.

Hắn lui thiếp mời, đưa di động còn cho Phác Chí Thành thời điểm hắn đều đem khoai tây chiên ăn xong, Lý Đông Hách ở bên cạnh thúc hắn ăn xong còn lại cơm, Hoàng Nhân Tuấn bên cạnh đào lấy đã lạnh cơm còn bên cạnh tức giận nghĩ.

Tại Lý Đế Nỗ theo đề nghị, Chung Thần Lạc quyết định giảm bớt mở trực tiếp số lần, nhiều chụp điểm Vlog. Vì thế, hắn còn mời giáo La Tại Dân cùng Tiền Côn. Trước một cái là chụp ảnh xã, cùng Lý Đế Nỗ Lý Đông Hách là chơi đùa từ nhỏ đến lớn bằng hữu, sau một cái là học biên đạo học trưởng, là WS xã bên trong Kim Đạo Anh học trưởng cùng một giới hảo bằng hữu . Bất quá, Chung Thần Lạc vào tay nhanh, rất nhiều thứ đơn giản mình ngộ hiểu liền có thể vận dụng rất tốt, chỉ bất quá có chút khó khăn liền làm ơn Tiền Côn hỗ trợ. Kết quả, dần dà, liền biến thành Tiền Côn xử lý Chung Thần Lạc Vlog biên tập, Chung Thần Lạc thoải mái là thoải mái, nhưng vẫn còn có chút hảo bất ý tư, nói cho Tiền Côn tại Vlog bên trong ghi rõ biên tập by KUN, tháng sau mời hắn đi công viên trò chơi chơi.

Ân, có thể làm đồng thời Vlog tài liệu.

Không thể không nói, người nghe fan hâm mộ xác thực trướng không ít, có đôi khi đi WS thời điểm đụng phải Trịnh Tại Xuân cùng Từ Anh Hạo, bọn hắn đều sẽ án lấy bả vai dùng lực khen. Bất quá tổ trưởng cùng Lý Đông Hách nói, có đôi khi ba người cùng một chỗ trực tiếp cũng rất tốt. Mặc dù Lý Đông Hách nghĩ bọn họ lại không phải idol, nhưng lại có idol như thế cùng loại công việc, trực tiếp một lần còn kiếm không đến cùng idol trực tiếp một lần tiền.

Vịt lá gan nghĩ từ bỏ.

Lý Đông Hách nhiều lần nghĩ kéo Hoàng Nhân Tuấn cùng Chung Thần Lạc ba người cùng một chỗ trực tiếp, Hoàng Nhân Tuấn ngược lại là có thời gian, Chung Thần Lạc lúc kia không phải đang bồi mụ mụ tiểu di dạo phố, chính là tại thư viện cùng Lý Đế Nỗ học tập (kỳ thật Lý Đông Hách cảm giác phải hai người bọn họ chỉ là chuyển sang nơi khác yêu đương), có đôi khi dứt khoát tìm không thấy người.

Chung tìm không thấy người Thần Lạc: Ta chỉ là đang ngủ...

Rốt cục tại Hoàng Nhân Tuấn lấy "Có hay không lương tâm" đến uy hiếp Chung Thần Lạc điều kiện tiên quyết, Chung Thần Lạc mời mời hai người bọn họ đến nhà mình trực tiếp.

Hay là đồng dạng quá trình, khả năng bởi vì biến thành ba người trực tiếp, tiến đến trực tiếp ở giữa nhân số biến nhiều rất nhiều, INS đầy bình phong văn tự "Hưu hưu hưu" bay qua.

Ba người trực tiếp, làm sao cũng nhàm chán không dậy. Đến mức đằng sau trò chuyện quá khởi kình, đem đám fan hâm mộ quên đi, ba người còn cầm điều khiển chơi đùa, kết quả hay là Kim Đạo Anh gọi điện thoại nhắc nhở Lý Đông Hách.

Kim nhân sinh đạo sư Đạo Anh: Ta thật là quá khó.

Chột dạ ba con bé heo vì đền bù vừa mới bị vắng vẻ fan hâm mộ, bắt đầu tích cực lật bài. Tựa như tại điện đài trực tiếp đồng dạng, bầu không khí một trận ấm áp, chỉ bất quá Chung Thần Lạc tại bình luận bên trong nhìn thấy bay qua một đầu: "LED lý tưởng hình là dạng gì? Đáng yêu muội muội hình có thể chứ?"

"Dựa vào." Chung Thần Lạc không nín được, dùng khí âm nhỏ giọng mắng một câu, vừa vặn bị Hoàng Nhân Tuấn nghe thấy. Hắn hỏi: "Thế nào đúng không? Bình luận vị nào đùa với ngươi rồi?"

Chung Thần Lạc xoay mặt hai tay đẩy Hoàng Nhân Tuấn để hắn xoay người, một mặt cười hì hì, trang làm chẳng có chuyện gì phát sinh đồng dạng: "Không, không, ta bụng gọi, sợ các nàng nghe thấy." Hoàng Nhân Tuấn buồn cười tiếp tục nghe Lý Đông Hách lật bài.

Chung Thần Lạc nghĩ: "Ta lý tưởng hình là soái khí ca ca hình, ta có đối tượng, các vị huynh đệ tỷ muội tha ta..."

Kia cỗ lần thứ nhất trực tiếp liền có là lạ cảm giác lại tới, quấn lấy vòng quanh Chung Thần Lạc cả ngày thẳng đến ngày thứ hai ban đêm trở về nhà hắn mới nghĩ rõ ràng.

Cái loại cảm giác này chính là, rõ ràng mình thực sự nói thật, nhưng là không có người tin, lập tức chạy đến trước mặt mình chất vấn người đều không có.

Chung Thần Lạc cảm thấy cảm giác khó chịu.

Tắm rửa xong từ xa nhìn lại, mụ mụ chính đang loay hoay buổi sáng hôm nay mới đưa tới hoa. Hắn đi khẽ tới nhìn. Lại là viền rìa nguyệt quý. Bất quá hiện tại ngược lại là nguyệt quý nở hoa thời tiết, trách không được gần nhất mụ mụ càng ngày càng vui vẻ.

"Mụ mụ, hoa này rất đẹp." Chung Thần Lạc lạnh không linh đinh vừa lên tiếng, đem mụ mụ dọa sợ: "Đi đường không có tiếng a?" Nàng quay người vỗ một cái Chung Thần Lạc, Chung Thần Lạc liền ha ha cười.

Chung Thần Lạc nhìn xem mụ mụ quay người lại không để ý tới mình, gãi gãi còn mang theo hơi ẩm tóc, thăm dò tính hỏi một câu: "Mụ mụ, ta buổi tối hôm nay có thể đi kiệt nặc nhà của anh mày ngủ sao?"

Chung Thần Lạc cùng Lý Đế Nỗ cùng một chỗ hơn hai năm đều không có tại đối phương trong nhà qua đêm, bởi vì hai người một cái là mụ mụ bé ngoan, một cái là không nghĩ để bé ngoan mụ mụ lo lắng hảo ca ca. Coi như trước đó Chung Thần Lạc tại Lý Đế Nỗ nhà chơi đến đã khuya, cũng sẽ bị Lý Đế Nỗ đưa về trong nhà.

Cái này vừa nói, mụ mụ rốt cuộc để ý Chung Thần Lạc, đối mặt với Chung Thần Lạc, đối với hắn trên dưới quét qua, thấy Chung Thần Lạc toàn thân không thoải mái.

"Đều tắm rửa xong, đi làm gì?" Chung Thần Lạc nghe giọng điệu này liền biết hắn mụ mụ không có không để hắn đi, mặt đều xẹt tới, rò rỉ ra đáng yêu cười: "Chơi game a! Kiệt nặc ca gần nhất tốt bận bịu a, khẳng định rất lâu không có chơi game, ta dẫn hắn đi làm quen một chút."

Hiển nhiên, lý do này tại hắn mụ mụ nơi này chân đứng không vững."Kiệt nặc chuyên tâm học tập, liền ngươi cả ngày muốn đánh nhiễu người ta." Mụ mụ nói xong cũng mở ra bộ pháp chuẩn bị rời đi, Chung Thần Lạc ngay cả vội vàng hai tay đi kéo mụ mụ cánh tay, kéo lấy chuẩn âm chuẩn bị bắt đầu chơi xấu: "Kiệt nặc ca sẽ đáp ứng ta, hắn bao nhiêu lợi hại a, ta đến nhà hắn thời điểm khẳng định viết xong —— để để ta đi —— mụ mụ —— "

Mụ mụ cuối cùng bù không được nhi tử một tiếng "Mẹ", thở dài, có chút thấm thía đối Chung Thần Lạc nói: "Vậy ngươi đi đi —— đêm hôm khuya khoắt, hai người đừng làm loạn." Sau đó liền nghênh ngang rời đi.

Chờ Chung Thần Lạc kịp phản ứng thời điểm, toàn bộ đầu óc đều là "Ta dựa vào" .

Chung Thần Lạc quỳ xuống đất oan uổng: Ta không phải, ta không có, ta thật là đi chơi game.

Chung Thần Lạc không có sớm nói cho Lý Đế Nỗ hắn muốn đi qua, cho nên chờ Lý Đế Nỗ mở cửa thời điểm có vài giây đồng hồ cảm thấy kinh ngạc, nhưng nhìn xem Chung Thần Lạc toàn thân tản ra "Không nghĩ tới sao" khí tức gọi hắn "Kiệt nặc ca" lúc, Lý Đế Nỗ vẫn là không nhịn được đem Chung Thần Lạc kéo qua dừng lại thân.

Tựa như về nhà mèo con đồng dạng.

"Làm sao còn cõng bao?" Lý Đế Nỗ đóng cửa lại, cho Chung Thần Lạc xách đến một đôi trong phòng dép lê. Chung Thần Lạc nhéo nhéo túi sách, mặc dép lê, liền đem túi sách phóng tới trên ghế sa lon: "Mang áo ngủ, đồ rửa mặt, sạc dự phòng, còn có mì sợi."

Hướng Lý Đế Nỗ gian phòng liếc một cái, trên bàn sách đã sạch sẽ, chỉ có trên giường đóng một quyển sách. Đoán chừng không có quấy rầy đến Lý Đế Nỗ.

Chung Thần Lạc ngồi lên ghế sô pha bắt đầu ngồi xếp bằng, Lý Đế Nỗ ngồi vào hắn bên trái, có chút kỳ quái nói: "Áo ngủ? Ngươi muốn ở chỗ này ngủ?" "Ta là tới tìm ngươi chơi game, ngươi rất lâu không đánh. Làm sao? Chẳng lẽ kiệt nặc ca không chào đón ta?" Chung Thần Lạc thuận thế dựa vào tại Lý Đế Nỗ trên thân liền lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra, biết Lý Đế Nỗ sẽ không cự tuyệt mình, lười hồ hồ hỏi: "Ăn gà? Vương giả? Hay là vương giả đi, gần nhất biểu ca dạy ta, ta chơi đến nhưng lợi hại~ "

"Được." Lý Đế Nỗ đem Chung Thần Lạc hướng bên cạnh chuyển một chút, để hắn dựa vào ở trên ghế sa lon, mình đứng dậy đi phòng ngủ cầm điện thoại, trở về vào chỗ Chung Thần Lạc lại chủ động dựa đi tới.

Cái này khiến Lý Đế Nỗ nghĩ đến năm ngoái nghỉ hè. Lúc kia hắn cũng là tại trong cái phòng này mở cửa, nhìn thấy đeo bọc sách cười đến tươi đẹp lại động lòng người Chung Thần Lạc, tự nhủ: "Kiệt nặc ca, ta thi xong á! Chúng ta tới chơi game đi!"

Lý Đế Nỗ lại nghĩ tới lần đầu tiên trông thấy Chung Thần Lạc thời điểm, không chỉ có nghĩ lên trước sờ sờ đầu của hắn, còn muốn hướng trong túi tiền của hắn nhồi vào bánh kẹo. Nói như vậy giống như rất ngây thơ, nhưng hắn cảm thấy mình dù thông minh cũng nghĩ không ra dùng cái gì ngôn ngữ có thể hình dung Chung Thần Lạc cho sự động lòng của mình.

Hắn mèo con cuối cùng sẽ tìm tới hắn.

Không sai biệt lắm lúc mười hai giờ Lý Đế Nỗ liền cảm giác được Chung Thần Lạc buồn ngủ, hắn lấy cùi chỏ từ từ Chung Thần Lạc cõng: "Khốn cũng đừng chơi, đi đổi áo ngủ, sau đó đánh răng rửa mặt ngủ đi." "Được. Đánh xong cái này một bàn liền đi." Chung Thần Lạc lời mặc dù nói như vậy, nhưng nhìn thấy Lý Đế Nỗ đứng dậy đi phòng ngủ, liền lập tức lấy lại điện thoại di động, đi hướng trong túi xách sờ, lấy ra một bộ áo ngủ, đồ rửa mặt, cùng hắn chụp Vlog dùng máy ảnh.

Chung Thần Lạc nhanh chóng đổi áo ngủ về sau, đem mình súc miệng chén thả tại Lý Đế Nỗ súc miệng chén bên cạnh, mặc dù mình bàn chải đánh răng cùng Lý Đế Nỗ không phải tình lữ khoản, nhưng màu xám cùng màu đen còn thật xứng.

Cho chặt máy ảnh liền đối trong gương chính tại đánh răng mình chụp.

Ta có đối tượng, các ngươi không thể giả ngu.

Chung Thần Lạc nghĩ như vậy, hắn đối tượng liền mở cửa. Trong gương Chung Thần Lạc cùng trong gương Lý Đế Nỗ mắt to trừng mắt mắt to, sau đó Lý Đế Nỗ giống như minh bạch cái gì nhíu mày một cái, đi, còn đóng cửa lại.

"Dựa vào." Chung Thần Lạc lập tức liền đem miệng bên trong bọt biển nhổ ra, vội vội vàng vàng thanh lý rửa mặt xong, đợi đến muốn ra phòng vệ sinh thời điểm, hắn có chút do dự.

Hắn biết Lý Đế Nỗ hiểu lầm cái gì, cho nên khả năng có chút sinh khí, nhưng là hắn cần sửa sang một chút, miễn cho chờ một chút lại muốn nói nói bậy.

Đem máy ảnh bỏ vào túi sách, tiến Lý Đế Nỗ gian phòng, phát hiện Lý Đế Nỗ mang theo kính mắt chính trên giường đọc sách, trên mặt không có cái gì biểu lộ, tốt giống chẳng có chuyện gì phát sinh.

Chung Thần Lạc hít sâu, vứt bỏ dép lê, tiến vào Lý Đế Nỗ ổ chăn, đưa tay liền vòng lấy Lý Đế Nỗ eo, còn nhịn không được sờ hai thanh. Sách, hắn đối tượng dáng người thật rắn chắc.

Lý Đế Nỗ thấy thế cũng không có cúi đầu nhìn Chung Thần Lạc, phối hợp đọc sách. Chung Thần Lạc nhếch miệng, có chút bất đắc dĩ đi lắc Lý Đế Nỗ: "Ca, ta không phải thiếu tài liệu mới tới tìm ngươi, ngươi đừng có đoán mò."

Còn không để ý tới ta? !

Chung Thần Lạc trong chăn giật giật, một cái chân câu bên trên Lý Đế Nỗ chân, đầu đều muốn nhét vào Lý Đế Nỗ trong ngực, lẩm bẩm nói: "Kiệt nặc ca, ta nói chính là thật, ngươi tin tưởng ta —— ta, ta những cái kia fan hâm mộ cũng không tin ta có đối tượng, ta liền nghĩ lặng lẽ meo meo chứng minh một chút, không có sớm nói cho ngươi, thật xin lỗi."

Lý Đế Nỗ kỳ thật cũng không có tức cái gì, thấy Chung Thần Lạc tại bình thường đều sẽ không dễ dàng có đáng yêu cử động, chỉ cảm thấy mình có lỗi với hắn.

Lý Đế Nỗ thở dài, lấy xuống con mắt, cũng đem sách khép lại phóng tới trên tủ đầu giường, vươn tay ra thuận Chung Thần Lạc lông: "Thần Lạc không cần thật xin lỗi, ta mới hẳn là nói xin lỗi. Ta gần nhất ban ngày đều không có thời gian cùng ngươi, về sau khả năng thời gian sẽ càng ít, ngươi còn đêm hôm khuya khoắt chạy đi theo ta. Mặc dù ngươi không nói, nhưng là ta cũng rất muốn ngươi."

Lý Đế Nỗ biết Chung Thần Lạc là loại kia ngươi quá phận phát ra yêu thương ngược lại sẽ muốn trốn đi, chờ tầm mắt của ngươi không ở trên người hắn thời điểm lại trở về từ từ ngươi vòng quanh ngươi chuyển mèo con.

Chung Thần Lạc không nói chuyện, chỉ là ôm Lý Đế Nỗ tay hơi gấp. Lý Đế Nỗ đưa tay đi quan lượng đèn, chỉ lưu lại một ngọn đèn nhỏ, tại đêm tối bên trong tản ra ôn nhu Hikaru Chung Thần Lạc mím môi, ánh mắt từ dưới đi lên đi xem Lý Đế Nỗ: "Nếu như kiệt nặc ca không có thời gian theo giúp ta, vậy ta liền đến bồi ngươi a, đồng dạng."

Lý Đế Nỗ nở nụ cười, cũng tiến vào trong chăn, đem Chung Thần Lạc hướng trong ngực hắn vớt, ôm tràn đầy, cái trán thiếp cái trán, chóp mũi đối chóp mũi, Lý Đế Nỗ rủ xuống đôi mắt, thấp giọng nói: "Được."

Chung Thần Lạc cảm thấy cả trái tim đều nóng đến bắt đầu cháy rừng rực, cũng không dám động, không chớp mắt nhìn xem bạn trai của hắn. Lý Đế Nỗ tiếp thu được cái này nhiệt liệt ánh mắt, lông mi hướng lên đảo qua, cũng ngước mắt nhìn Chung Thần Lạc.

Cuối cùng Lý Đế Nỗ vẫn là không nhịn được đích thân lên Chung Thần Lạc, hắn cảm thấy hắn mèo con thật quá khiến người tâm động. Hắn tinh tế hôn qua Chung Thần Lạc hơi khô bờ môi, biết Chung Thần Lạc có chút khẩn trương, hắn nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve Chung Thần Lạc cõng, dỗ dành hắn: "Há mồm."

Chung Thần Lạc nghe vậy không biết làm sao trương miệng, chỉ cảm thấy về sau không khí chung quanh đều bị Lý Đế Nỗ cướp đoạt, hắn tất cả lực chú ý đều tại miệng của mình, trên đầu lưỡi, một mảnh tê tê dại dại, đều là ôm mình người cho.

Chung Thần Lạc cảm thấy mình muốn chết rồi.

Chết là không thể nào chết, phản mà bị người thân lấy thân lấy ngủ.

Lý Đế Nỗ bất đắc dĩ cười dùng ngón tay cái nhéo nhéo Chung Thần Lạc gương mặt, xác định hắn ngủ say, lại mới lâu ôm Chung Thần Lạc, đổi một cái thoải mái ôm tư, sờ lấy Chung Thần Lạc cái ót, dần dần lâm vào mộng hương.

Hắn mộng thấy, trong mộng có một con ấm hồ hồ mèo con một mực đi theo hắn đi, còn có một cái túi lớn, bên trong đựng đều là mình cho nó đường, mèo con còn nói: "Nha sĩ tiên sinh, ngươi muốn giúp ta trị răng nha."

Chung Thần Lạc thuận lợi tại Lý Đế Nỗ nhà qua đêm về sau, trên thân thế mà nhiều một cỗ dính người sức lực, bất quá đối tượng giới hạn trong Lý Đế Nỗ. Không chỉ có trở nên dính người, chụp Vlog thời điểm cũng mặc kệ Lý Đế Nỗ bận bịu thong thả, quả thực là muốn ở bên cạnh hắn đợi, đến mức Tiền Côn cắt xong cảm giác đầy bình phong đều tràn ngập màu hồng phấn kẹo đường.

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn nhìn xong, mưa đạn bên trên ngẫu nhiên thổi qua "Ta cảm thấy vũ trụ thứ nhất nsdd", sờ lên cằm cảm thấy đám kia fan hâm mộ hẳn là dao động không ít.

Sớm biết phải cùng các nàng cược một chút...

Chung Thần Lạc đã tại không có nói cho mụ mụ điều kiện tiên quyết vài ngày liên tiếp chạy tới Lý Đế Nỗ chung cư đi ngủ, không nghĩ tới mụ mụ cũng không nói gì thêm, còn để hắn tìm cái thời gian mang Lý Đế Nỗ về nhà ăn cơm. Chung Thần Lạc càng không kiêng nể gì cả, gần nhất hướng Lý Đế Nỗ nhà mang đồ vật đoán chừng có thể chứa một nhóm Lý. Lý Đế Nỗ mặc dù bề bộn nhiều việc, thường xuyên ở trường học, nhưng khuya về nhà có thể ôm Chung Thần Lạc đi ngủ, hắn vẫn là rất vui vẻ.

Bất quá một ngày này Lý Đế Nỗ nhẹ nhõm một chút, rất sớm đã thu thập xong về nhà, ngược lại Chung Thần Lạc bởi vì gần nhất khảo thí biến nhiều, còn muốn đối bản thảo, tại thư viện học tập một đêm, so bình thường muộn không ít.

"Mệt mỏi a..." Chung Thần Lạc tắm rửa xong nằm sấp tại Lý Đế Nỗ trên giường, mệt mỏi khẽ động cũng không muốn động. Ép tại bụng ngọn nguồn hạ thủ cơ chấn bắt đầu chuyển động, Chung Thần Lạc lật ra đến xem là hắn Nhân Tuấn ca.

"Thần Lạc, tổ trưởng nói với ta ngươi gần nhất rất lâu đều không có trực tiếp. Hắn gọi ngươi đem Vlog trước thả một chút, gần nhất trước trực tiếp mấy trận, 10 phút cũng được." Chung Thần Lạc tùy tiện đáp ứng liền treo.

Nhắm mắt lại nghĩ nghĩ, dứt khoát hiện trước đây trực tiếp cái tầm mười phút, dù sao mười mấy phút rất nhanh liền quá khứ.

Chung Thần Lạc giương mắt nhìn một chút chính dựa vào đầu giường nghiêm túc đọc sách Lý Đế Nỗ, quyết định điều chuẩn góc độ, để cho mình nằm sấp cũng có thể để cho ống kính soi sáng một phần nhỏ Lý Đế Nỗ.

Đợi đến Chung Thần Lạc bắt đầu cùng fan hâm mộ vấn an, Lý Đế Nỗ mới ý thức tới Chung Thần Lạc mở trực tiếp, mặc dù có chút kinh ngạc, nhưng vẫn cảm thấy chớ có lên tiếng tương đối tốt.

CLlittlekitty: Nằm sấp truyền bá? Thần Lạc kiyomi~

Đồ chua ăn ngon: Bên cạnh là không phải còn có người?

Người sử dụng tên của ngài quá dài đề nghị đổi tên: Ta nhìn thấy tay, nhìn không thấy mặt. Vì cái gì tại cùng trên một cái giường?

CL mèo con trốn đi ghi: A a a a a a a a a @_ vũ trụ thứ nhất jssppp có phải là kết giao đối tượng?

Ngươi tính là gì lam người: Nhưng vì cái gì ta cảm thấy cái kia hai tay là nam nhân tay?

Chung Thần Lạc biểu thị nhìn không thấy, chính các ngươi chậm rãi đoán. Không để ý đến những cái kia bình luận, cũng không có ý định dịch chuyển khỏi ống kính, liền tình huống hiện tại chọn bình luận nói chuyện phiếm.

Có lẽ Chung Thần Lạc xem trọng mình, cảm giác phải mệt mỏi của mình cùng bối rối có thể bù đắp được ở thời gian khảo nghiệm. Nhưng sự thực là, Chung Thần Lạc tại trong bất tri bất giác đóng mắt, tay cũng cầm không vững điện thoại, nó nện tại trên giường, phát ra tới trầm muộn thanh âm.

Một mặt mộng bức đối mặt với Lý Đế Nỗ gian phòng trần nhà các Fans chỉ nghe thấy, Lý Đế Nỗ nhỏ giọng gọi: "Thần Lạc?"

Lý Đế Nỗ thấy Thần Lạc không có trả lời, vừa lớn tiếng một điểm gọi gọi: "Lạc Lạc?" Cái này Chung Thần Lạc có chút phản ứng, quay đầu đi xem Lý Đế Nỗ, hai mắt phảng phất không mở ra được giống như. Lý Đế Nỗ bật cười hợp sách, đối với hắn vẫy tay: "Tới. Muốn đắp chăn ngủ."

Chung Thần Lạc không để ý đến bị hắn rơi hạ thủ cơ, chậm chậm rãi hướng đầu giường chuyển đi, Lý Đế Nỗ cười cười đi giúp Chung Thần Lạc cầm điện thoại. Đợi đến Chung Thần Lạc tại bên cạnh mình nằm xong, Lý Đế Nỗ mới phát hiện Chung Thần Lạc điện thoại còn tại trực tiếp bên trong.

Lý Đế Nỗ có chút hù đến, bất quá còn tốt hắn cầm điện thoại di động cái trước camera không có soi sáng mặt mình, ống kính là hướng phía Chung Thần Lạc phương hướng.

Hắn nghĩ nghĩ, vẫn là phải cho Chung Thần Lạc fan hâm mộ một cái công đạo, ống kính vẫn như cũ hướng phía Chung Thần Lạc, Lý Đế Nỗ nhẹ giọng tại kính phía trên đầu nói: "Chúc mọi người buổi tối tốt lành. Thần Lạc quá mệt mỏi, không có ý tứ tại trực tiếp bên trong ngủ. Ta ngày mai sẽ nói cho hắn biết. Như vậy mọi người, ngủ ngon."

Lý Đế Nỗ muốn đứng dậy tắt đèn lại quan trực tiếp, bỗng nhúc nhích, Chung Thần Lạc liền phảng phất cảm ứng được, hay là từ từ nhắm hai mắt trạng thái, tự động vươn hai tay ôm Lý Đế Nỗ eo, lại có chút yếu ớt hướng phương hướng của hắn kéo. Lý Đế Nỗ cúi đầu sờ sờ Chung Thần Lạc đầu, trấn an đến: "Ừm, không đi."

Sau đó tất cả thấy cảnh này fan hâm mộ bị ép rời khỏi trực tiếp ở giữa. Trực tiếp kết thúc, đám fan hâm mộ cũng nổ.

Ngày thứ hai Phác Chí Thành lại đi WS cọ cơm thời điểm, hắn lặng lẽ meo meo hỏi Hoàng Nhân Tuấn: "Nhân Tuấn ca, ngươi có phải hay không vụng trộm dùng ta tiểu hào bình luận bài viết nào?"

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn đào lấy cơm nghĩ nghĩ: "Đúng vậy a, rất lâu trước đó đi, làm sao rồi?" "Kia kiệt nặc ca cùng Thần Lạc cùng fan hâm mộ công khai sao?" Phác Chí Thành đem điện thoại di động của mình đưa tới cho mặt mũi tràn đầy dấu chấm hỏi Hoàng Nhân Tuấn.

Chỉ thấy "_ vũ trụ thứ nhất jssppp" cái này tài khoản bị @ n lần phần lớn đến từ một cái thiệp —— « cái kia LED đến cùng có hay không đối tượng »

Sô cô la gấu Bảo Bảo: @_ vũ trụ thứ nhất jssppp nói! Ngươi có phải hay không Thần Lạc người bên cạnh? ! Thần Lạc đối tượng đến cùng là ai?

ZCL công khai sao: Chúng ta đoán mấy tháng, ta đến hiện tại cũng không nghĩ tin tưởng a ô ô ô ô ô ô...

Tránh hết ra ta muốn đứng CP: Các ngươi chẳng lẽ không có cảm giác hôm qua Thiên Thần vui ôm ca ca thanh âm rất tô sao? Có đối tượng Lạc Lạc không sữa sao? Cùng ta cùng một chỗ đứng CP không thơm sao?

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn nhìn thấy thiếp mời bên trong khóc khóc, bị điên điên, tỉnh táo phân tích tỉnh táo phân tích, đứng CP đứng CP, tràng diện một trận lâm vào hỗn loạn. Hoàng Nhân Tuấn nâng trán, ai bảo các ngươi lúc trước không tin tưởng các ngươi Nhân Tuấn ca?

(đám fan hâm mộ: Chúng ta lại không biết ngươi là Hoàng Nhân Tuấn! ! ! )

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn lại nhìn một chút, liền đưa di động trả lại."Không biết a, tiểu hài tử đừng quản. Tìm tới bạn gái không? Ngoan ngoãn cọ cơm không thơm sao?" Hoàng Nhân Tuấn từ Lý Đông Hách trong mâm kẹp đi duy nhất một cái đùi gà, không đợi Lý Đông Hách kịp phản ứng, liền nhét vào trong mồm.

Lý Đông Hách quẳng đũa, chỉ vào Hoàng Nhân Tuấn, không thể nhịn được nữa đến: "Tháng này lần thứ ba! A tây đi! Hoàng Nhân Tuấn!"

Phác Chí Thành thấy thế, bưng đĩa liền hướng bên cạnh rụt rụt, quay đầu không có ý định nhìn loại này huyết tinh tràng diện. Không phải hắn không khuyên giải, là hắn tháng này khuyên hai lần đều vô dụng.

Ân... Lần sau đi tìm Thần Lạc cùng kiệt nặc ca ăn cơm đi.

The End.


	13. Chapter 13

【 nặc vui 】 trạm chìm

* không có kịch bản

*OOC coi như ta

Từ không trung rơi xuống giọt mưa cực đại, tranh nhau chen lấn đập xuống đất, giống như là cục đá vỡ vụn thanh âm, lại tóe lên vô số hạt mưa. Chung Thần Lạc như là bị những cái kia hạt mưa bỏng đến phải cau mày hướng tới gần đại môn phương hướng co lại, lại là khom người xuống đem quần jean chân cuốn lên vài vòng.

Hết thảy đều không quá bình thường, hắn nghĩ. Chung Thần Lạc dĩ vãng buổi sáng rời giường đều sẽ mở ra điện thoại nhìn một chút dự báo thời tiết, nhưng là hôm nay hết lần này tới lần khác ngủ nhiều nửa giờ, đến mức đồ che mưa cùng in tiểu tổ báo cáo đều bị vội vàng đi ra ngoài hắn rơi ở sau ót, mặc dù đuổi đang đi học trước đó gấp rút in ấn một phần, nhưng là hồi báo thời điểm không khỏi cà lăm mấy phút.

Nhất làm cho hắn khổ sở hay là giữa trưa đi nhà ăn lúc ăn cơm, cuối cùng một phần siêu thỏa mãn mì thịt bò plus bị người điểm đi, mình cuối cùng cũng không biết ăn cái gì, sau đó đau bụng một cái buổi chiều. Từ cuối cùng một tiết khóa phòng học đi tới, người cũng đi được không sai biệt lắm.

Chung Thần Lạc nhìn một cái phảng phất càng lúc càng lớn mưa, vuốt vuốt đã đau qua bụng, thật sâu thở dài một hơi. Có lẽ là mình quá không may.

"Cần cùng đi sao?" Chung Thần Lạc nghe thấy bên cạnh giống như có người cùng hắn nói chuyện. Hắn quay đầu, phát hiện là một cái cười tủm tỉm nam nhân."Niên đệ? Là niên đệ không sai a?" Người kia phối hợp hỏi hắn.

"Ta là đại nhất." "Ừm, kia là niên đệ không sai." Không biết vì cái gì, Chung Thần Lạc cảm thấy mình tóc mái quá dài, hoặc là mưa to mơ hồ ánh mắt của hắn, hắn không thể đem học trưởng kia thấy rõ ràng. Hắn muốn dùng tay thuận một thuận tóc, thế nhưng là thân thể lại không động, ánh mắt lại không thể từ người trước mắt dời.

Chung Thần Lạc nhìn trước mắt người cúi đầu mở ra một thanh màu đen dù, sau đó chuyển một chút cán dù, ngẩng đầu, cười híp mắt nói cho hắn: "Giống như vừa vặn hai người, cùng đi đi."

Trở lại một mình chung cư về sau, Chung Thần Lạc lập tức đi ngay tắm rửa. Hắn mang theo một thân mỏi mệt cùng phòng tắm hơi nước ổ ở trên ghế sa lon, ngay cả mở ra điện thoại chơi đùa khí lực đều không nghĩ tốn hao.

Chung Thần Lạc đầu óc tốt giống cái gì cũng không có, lại hình như rất loạn, hắn không hiểu nhớ tới cùng hắn tại cùng một thanh dù người phía dưới thân bên trên tán phát ấm áp khí tức, còn có nhảy vọt tại hắn trong tầm mắt giọt mưa.

Chung Thần Lạc nhớ đến bọn hắn cùng nhau đi tới không nói gì, người kia nhưng thật giống như biết nhà hắn ở đâu đồng dạng, đem hắn đưa sau khi về nhà còn cười nói với hắn gặp lại. Chung Thần Lạc còn nhớ rõ, hắn trông thấy người kia mắt phải hạ nốt ruồi, còn có bị nước mưa ướt nhẹp vai phải.

"Nghĩ những thứ này làm gì đâu... " Chung Thần Lạc lắc một chút đầu, chậm rãi nhắm mắt lại.

Ngoài cửa sổ mưa lặng lẽ ngừng.

Sau đó trong một tuần, mưa to luôn luôn cùng dự báo thời tiết báo cáo đồng dạng mỗi ngày đúng hạn mà tới. Khi thì tí tách tí tách, khi thì sôi trào mãnh liệt.

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn nói, ngay cả Chung Thần Lạc như thế mỗi ngày người cởi mở, tại cái này trong mưa to cũng bị tưới ỉu xìu.

Chung Thần Lạc đầy đủ hấp thủ giáo huấn, cho mình một lần nữa đổi một thanh càng lớn dù, còn mua thật nhiều trong suốt chống nước giày bao. Lại đợi đến thứ hai, hắn trong phòng học nhìn phía ngoài cửa sổ đi, trời mưa phải rất lớn, không biết hỗn loạn tiếng mưa rơi phải chăng che lại tiếng lòng của hắn, lão thiên gia có nghe hay không thấy.

Nhanh lên đình chỉ đi, cái này không có tận cùng mưa.

Bất tri bất giác ở phòng học ngủ, lần nữa tỉnh lại lúc, Chung Thần Lạc phát hiện Hoàng Nhân Tuấn đánh ba điện thoại cho hắn, cuối cùng phát tin tức nói, hắn tại cửa ra vào không đợi được hắn, về trước đi.

Chung Thần Lạc duỗi lưng một cái, bắt đi treo ở phòng học bên ngoài dù che mưa, nhìn xem cái này mưa liền thẳng lắc đầu. Vừa chống ra dù đã nhìn thấy một vòng thân ảnh quen thuộc cưỡi xe đạp từ trước mắt của hắn bay đi, đồng thời không có bất kỳ cái gì che chắn bại lộ tại mênh mông trong mưa to.

Chung Thần Lạc vô ý thức liền xông ra ngoài, bởi vì không biết người nọ có tên chữ, chỉ có thể hướng phía hắn hô "Học trưởng" . Mặc dù kia người thật giống như không nghe thấy Chung Thần Lạc gọi, nhưng tốt tại người kia tại sát vách lầu dạy học dưới mái hiên ngừng lại. Chung Thần Lạc cũng liền chạy tới.

Người kia toàn thân đều ướt đẫm, màu đen áo thun cùng đồ lao động đều ẩm ướt cộc cộc chảy xuống nước, Chung Thần Lạc đến người kia trước mặt thời điểm hắn chính cõng đối với mình vặn lấy góc áo, sa sút giọt nước rơi xuống nước tại Chung Thần Lạc trong suốt chống nước túi bên trên.

"Học trưởng, ngươi không mang dù sao?" Chung Thần Lạc hỏi.

Học trưởng xoay người, từ xối mà tiu nghỉu xuống tóc mái khe hở ở giữa nhìn hắn, mấy số chớp mắt sau đột nhiên liền cười: "A, là ngươi a —— dù tại bằng hữu nơi đó, " sau đó lại đi vặn khác một bên góc áo, "Hiện tại hắn đoán chừng tốt. . . "

Chung Thần Lạc lại một lần dò xét cái này mưa, mặc dù mình dù biến lớn, nhưng đoán chừng hai người tại cái này dù lần sau nhà cũng quá sức."Người học trưởng kia cùng ta cùng một chỗ đánh a, cái này mưa quá lớn."

Chung Thần Lạc miễn cưỡng khen, người kia nắm xe đạp, cẩn thận từng li từng tí hướng trường học đại môn đi đến. Có lẽ là mưa quá lớn, taxi không dễ dàng nhìn thấy bên lề đường hai người, Chung Thần Lạc nghĩ nghĩ, hay là lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra gọi một chiếc taxi.

Hơi chật vật đem xe đạp cố định tại xe taxi trên đỉnh sau hai người đều ngồi vào ghế sau, hướng lái xe báo địa chỉ về sau, Chung Thần Lạc mới phát giác người kia nhà cách cách trường học so với mình còn xa hơn.

"Ta gọi Lý Đế Nỗ." Người kia đem cúi ở trước mắt tóc mái đi lên vuốt vuốt, mang theo cặp mắt mông lung nhìn xem Chung Thần Lạc, đối với hắn đưa tay trái ra. Chung Thần Lạc đột nhiên có chút co quắp, cũng đưa tay trái ra đi nắm, đợi đến hai cánh tay rắn rắn chắc chắc nắm cùng một chỗ, đầu hắn bên trong chỉ có "Cái tay này có chút lạnh" ý nghĩ."Ta gọi Chung Thần Lạc, " hắn suy nghĩ một chút, vẫn là chuẩn bị nói cho Lý Đế Nỗ, "Là người Trung Quốc tới."

Đối phương tựa hồ có chút ngoài ý muốn, cặp mắt mông lung đột nhiên liền lượng rất nhiều, nhưng là trong mắt lộ ra ý cười lại càng ngày càng rõ ràng, cho nên cầm tay cũng không có lập tức buông ra.

"Lúc nào đến Hàn Quốc?"

"A. . . Tại Hàn Quốc nơi này lời nói, hẳn là 16 tuổi thời điểm."

"Lúc kia là thật nhỏ."

Về sau hai người trò chuyện một chút liền không có lời nói, trong không khí cũng là hơi ẩm tại nhấp nhô, cửa sổ xe đem xe bên ngoài tiếng còi cùng mưa rơi âm thanh cùng trong xe tiếng hít thở cách biệt.

Chung Thần Lạc không phải rất rõ ràng, hắn nhưng thật ra là một người rất dễ thân cận, có đôi khi gặp phải người xa lạ cũng có thể mở ra máy hát, thế nhưng là không biết thế nào, nhưng đối mặt Lý Đế Nỗ thời điểm không còn gì để nói, giống như đầu óc bị mưa to rửa sạch, nhưng lại giống như là mưa to toàn bộ chắn tại trong cổ họng.

Qua một đoạn thời gian, Chung Thần Lạc đến, hắn nhìn một chút Lý Đế Nỗ hai tay trống trơn, cũng không có mang túi sách, đoán chừng là bị trong miệng hắn bằng hữu mang đi, liền móc mấy trương Hàn tiền giấy trước cùng lái xe kết hết nợ.

"Không có ý tứ. . . " Lý Đế Nỗ nhìn xem Chung Thần Lạc xuống xe có chút xin lỗi nói.

"Không sao. Ân. . . Lần sau, lần sau gặp mặt kiệt nặc ca ngươi mời ta ăn cơm đi." Chung Thần Lạc đứng tại ngoài xe, miễn cưỡng khen thoảng qua xoay người nói cho Lý Đế Nỗ.

"Được." Lý Đế Nỗ đáp ứng nói.

Từ khi lần thứ hai cùng Lý Đế Nỗ cùng chống đỡ một cây dù về nhà, Chung Thần Lạc tại về sau thời gian bên trong cơ hồ mỗi ngày đều có thể nhìn thấy hắn, có lúc là tại giáo học lâu dưới lầu, có lúc là tại nhà ăn, có khi trùng hợp hắn tan học khi về nhà, nhưng đại đa số là tại thư viện nhìn thấy hắn. Một đoạn thời gian về sau, Chung Thần Lạc đại khái có thể biết Lý Đế Nỗ một chút thói quen nhỏ.

Lý Đế Nỗ ở đại đa số tình huống bên trong, bên người tổng sẽ xuất hiện những người khác, khả năng quan hệ rất tốt, mặc dù có đôi khi Lý Đế Nỗ không lộ vẻ gì, xem ra có chút để người sợ hãi, nhưng bên cạnh hắn bằng hữu cũng sẽ thỉnh thoảng đáp lời. Hắn chỉ có đi thư viện học tập thời điểm, là một thân một mình.

Lý Đế Nỗ cuối cùng sẽ ngồi tại vào cửa hàng cuối cùng vị trí gần cửa sổ, coi như cách đến rất xa, Chung Thần Lạc cũng có thể từ yên tĩnh trong đám người liếc nhìn hắn, nhưng hắn không biết đây là vì cái gì, có lẽ là Lý Đế Nỗ người này bản thân liền rất đoạt người mục quang.

Chung Thần Lạc vạch lên đầu ngón tay tính một cái, hôm nay là bị Hoàng Nhân Tuấn vứt bỏ ổ tại chung cư ngày thứ ba. Mặc dù lời không thể nói như vậy, nhưng là huynh đệ tốt nhất không ở bên người đợi đi theo câu lạc bộ thành viên đi lâm thành phố chơi đúng là có một loại bị ném bỏ cảm giác.

Cho nên Chung Thần Lạc chọn tốt sách giáo khoa, mang theo bao cùng dù che mưa, từ hắn một mình chung cư đi trường học thư viện học tập, mặc dù chủ yếu là vì hoàn thành làm việc.

Quả nhiên, còn chưa đi đến mình thường chỗ ngồi, liền có thể nhìn thấy Lý Đế Nỗ mang theo kính mắt, một bộ nghiêm túc vẻ mặt nghiêm túc đảo sách. Chung Thần Lạc nhìn chăm chú nhìn mấy giây, cúi đầu nhẹ nhàng kéo ra cái ghế ngồi xuống, nghĩ đến, muốn hướng người ta học tập cho giỏi nha.

Liền tại Chung Thần Lạc sắp chết chìm tại sách vở trong câu chữ lúc, Lý Đế Nỗ cong lên ngón trỏ nhẹ nhàng gõ gõ Chung Thần Lạc cái bàn. Chung Thần Lạc cùng với nghi hoặc cùng mê mang, bị Lý Đế Nỗ đưa đến hắn chỗ ngồi.

Lý Đế Nỗ cùng Chung Thần Lạc nói, mình hơn mười phút trước ngẩng đầu liền thấy hắn, khả năng một người học tập dễ dàng thất thần, để hắn tới cùng một chỗ học tập.

Chung Thần Lạc trong lòng có một loại kỳ diệu cảm giác. Quá khứ, hắn tại từ nơi sâu xa nhìn chăm chú lên Lý Đế Nỗ, hiện tại, Lý Đế Nỗ dùng rất nụ cười thân thiết còn có ngữ khí cùng mình nói chuyện, kỳ thật, đối với Lý Đế Nỗ đến nói, đây là bọn hắn lần thứ ba đối thoại. Thật giống như hai người bọn họ đã nhận biết thật lâu, hôm nay cũng chỉ là hẹn lấy học tập. Thời gian khe hở đột nhiên bị khoảng cách kéo vào bổ khuyết.

Một mực dựa bàn học tập tới gần buổi trưa giờ cơm ở giữa, Chung Thần Lạc học tập trạng thái liền có chút uể oải, Lý Đế Nỗ gặp hắn giữa lông mày một tia một tia ủy khuất, lắc đầu nói cho hắn, cùng đi ăn cơm.

Chung Thần Lạc nhớ ra cái gì đó: "Là kiệt nặc ca ngươi mời khách sao?"

Lý Đế Nỗ chỉ cười hắn nguyên lai còn nhớ rõ: "Đúng, ngươi muốn ăn cái gì chúng ta hiện tại liền đi."

Chờ Lý Đế Nỗ cùng Chung Thần Lạc ở trường học phụ cận cơm trưa sảnh dùng cơm xong, tinh đại khái một tuần bầu trời lại bắt đầu mưa rơi. Chung Thần Lạc may mắn đoạn thời gian trước liên tục mấy ngày mưa để cho mình thói quen mang dù che mưa, hắn đứng tại bên trong cửa nhà hàng miệng dưới mái hiên, ước lượng lấy bọn họ có phải hay không hẳn là lập tức liền rời đi, để tránh mưa rơi càng lúc càng lớn.

Cuối cùng vẫn là Lý Đế Nỗ nói hiện tại đi, hai người liền lại một lần nữa đỉnh lấy cùng một thanh dù, đi vào tí tách tí tách trong mưa.

Mưa rơi quả nhiên so với ban đầu lại lớn một chút, Lý Đế Nỗ liền hướng Chung Thần Lạc càng tới gần một chút.

Chung Thần Lạc rủ xuống mắt thấy Lý Đế Nỗ con kia nắm cán dù tay, xương ngón tay rõ ràng, trắng tinh, chỗ khớp nối so địa phương khác muốn đỏ một chút. Hắn yên lặng gật gật đầu, đẹp mắt người ngay cả đầu ngón tay nhan sắc cũng đẹp.

Hắn có thể ngửi được chi này dù dưới đáy, có nồng đậm bùn đất hương vị, còn có sắp bị gió mang đi cơm trưa hương vị. Hắn loáng thoáng còn nghe được một loại để người an tâm hương vị, hắn suy đoán là Lý Đế Nỗ trên thân sữa tắm hương vị. Chung Thần Lạc hướng Lý Đế Nỗ tới gần một điểm.

"Kiệt nặc ca, ta phát hiện chúng ta mỗi lần trò chuyện trời thời điểm liền sẽ trời mưa." Chung Thần Lạc nghiêng đầu, lại không nhìn tới Lý Đế Nỗ, thật giống như đang nhìn một bên khác mưa rơi có thể hay không cùng bên này không giống.

Lý Đế Nỗ nghĩ nghĩ, giống như thật là dạng này. Hắn cong con mắt, cũng nghiêng đầu, đi tìm Chung Thần Lạc ánh mắt, sau đó đối đầu: "A, vậy sau này chúng ta muốn Thiên Thiên mang dù che mưa."

Chung Thần Lạc nháy nháy mắt, trợn to hai mắt như có nước mưa nhảy vào, để hắn nghĩ lập tức nhắm mắt lại.

Không là lúc sau không gặp, mà là muốn dẫn dù che mưa.

"Tốt, chúng ta không thể làm ướt sũng."

"Ừm, không làm ướt sũng."

Đối với Lý Đế Nỗ đến nói, mặc dù không trọ ở trường, nhưng đại bộ phận thời gian học tập đều hao tổn ở trường học thư viện nguyên nhân chủ yếu là gần, hơn nữa còn rất thuận tiện.

Bất quá hiện tại lại nhiều một nguyên nhân.

Hắn từ màn ảnh máy vi tính giương mắt, không phải rất dùng sức gảy một cái thần cũng muốn đi không có Chung Thần Lạc cái trán, ánh mắt ra hiệu người đối diện phải chuyên chú.

Lý Đế Nỗ không phải rất rõ ràng, Chung Thần Lạc cùng mình tại thư viện học tập tối thiểu cũng vượt qua một tuần, Phân Thần cảnh giới thói hư tật xấu chính là không đổi được.

"Ngươi gần nhất ban đêm ngủ trễ rồi?"

"A... Chơi game..." Chung Thần Lạc dừng một chút, "Kiệt nặc ca ngươi không đánh sao?"

"Trước kia chơi đến so ngươi quá phận, về sau mẹ ta thực đang đau lòng liền không thức đêm chơi."

"Ừm... Nếu như cái này mưa bất lão là xảy ra bất ngờ, ta có thể sẽ lựa chọn đi lầu trọ hạ chơi bóng rổ." Chung Thần Lạc đem cái cằm vùi vào trong khuỷu tay, quay đầu nhìn cửa sổ thủy tinh bên trên trượt xuống một châu châu giọt mưa.

Lý Đế Nỗ nhìn xem Chung Thần Lạc tóc giống như dài rất nhiều, tóc mái cơ hồ đóng tại lông mi phía trên, để người thấy không rõ Chung Thần Lạc con mắt.

Hắn không giải thích được nhớ tới trong nhà nuôi mèo, hắn tổng là xa xa mà nhìn xem bọn chúng, bọn chúng nằm sấp tại trên bệ cửa sổ, dùng lại nhỏ lại lông mềm như nhung móng vuốt đào kéo chúng nó không cách nào mở ra cửa sổ, ngẫu nhiên quay đầu nhìn khoảng cách hơi xa hắn. Một giây, hai giây, ba giây, sau đó không mang bất cứ tia cảm tình nào quay trở lại.

Chính là hết thảy đều không có quan hệ gì với hắn bộ dáng.

Lý Đế Nỗ lại không giải thích được đau lòng một chút.

Vươn tay ra sờ sờ trước mắt tiểu hài tóc, đón tiểu hài ngẩn người mục quang, hắn cười: "Chờ trận mưa này ngừng, liền đi cắt tóc đi."

Chín giờ tối hai mươi ba phân, Thứ tư, mưa vừa.

Khoảng cách Lý Đế Nỗ bước vào cái này trong phòng sân bóng rổ lúc sau đã hơn nửa giờ, hắn cau mày coi xong thời gian, nhìn vòng rổ dưới đáy tiểu hài tới tới lui lui, dẫn bóng lại ném bóng, nhiều lần nghĩ hô ngừng, lại thở dài.

Chờ Chung Thần Lạc rốt cục mệt mỏi ngồi ở bên cạnh hắn, Lý Đế Nỗ đưa khăn mặt cùng một bình nước.

"Không phải nói không nổi mưa thời điểm mới đến sao?"

"Đây không phải xối không đến sao?"

Chung Thần Lạc không có nhìn hắn, buông thõng ánh mắt xát hắn đoạn thời gian trước xén một chút tóc.

Lý Đế Nỗ biết mấy ngày nay Chung Thần Lạc không có như vậy sáng tỏ, tại đầu bên kia điện thoại nghe hắn muốn chơi bóng, liền cùng đi qua.

"Mười điểm, ta phải về nhà. Ngươi muốn đưa ta sao?" Lý Đế Nỗ đứng dậy, nhìn xem Chung Thần Lạc lau mồ hôi tay ngừng lại.

Hắn cũng biết Chung Thần Lạc luôn luôn tốt khoe xấu che, cũng không vội mà bao hắn.

Chung Thần Lạc do dự trong chốc lát, lại đột nhiên xì hơi, khăn mặt dựng tại trên đầu, thanh âm buồn buồn: "Ca, thế giới của người lớn có phải là rất không thích vui?"

Lý Đế Nỗ nghe tiếng một lần nữa ngồi trở lại Chung Thần Lạc bên người, đưa tay cách khăn mặt sờ sờ tiểu hài đầu: "Tại sao nói như vậy chứ?"

Chung Thần Lạc nói với hắn, hắn hoa một tuần lễ điều cả trạng thái của mình, vì chính là nghiêm túc vượt qua nên nghiêm túc thời gian. Trong lúc này hắn rất cố gắng làm mình đầu đề, hỏi thăm bạn học cùng lớp, không có đi thần không có nửa đường từ bỏ. Nhưng đưa trước đi thời điểm, đạo sư chỉ là khóa chặt lông mày, không có mở miệng cũng không gật đầu, sau đó kêu vị kế tiếp đồng học danh tự. Hắn đứng ở một bên , chờ đợi lấy cái gì, thật giống như mình là một cái kẻ ngu.

Chung Thần Lạc còn nói, hắn ngồi xe buýt xe về nhà, mình ngồi trước vĩnh viễn là mọc ra khác biệt gương mặt nam nhân, nhưng là vĩnh viễn có thể nhìn gặp bọn họ cúi thấp đầu, ngón trỏ ngón giữa ở giữa cầm điếu thuốc, lại tại khói mù lượn lờ bên trong lắc đầu thở dài. Hắn nhớ tới đi tại gia tộc trên đường, bị gánh ép tới ưỡn lưng không dậy lão đầu, thường xuyên tại gánh không thời điểm bên tai bên trên cũng đừng lấy khói, khi thì trông thấy hắn ngồi tại ven đường một ngừng một lát thôn vân thổ vụ, bên chân gánh còn có mấy trói cây cải dầu.

Chung Thần Lạc không có cùng Lý Đế Nỗ nói, hắn cảm thấy nhiều khi, thế giới của người lớn đã bị nước mưa bao phủ, mình luôn luôn thật vừa đúng lúc đi ngang qua thế giới của bọn hắn, còn phẩm vị ra kia cỗ mặn chát chát.

Lý Đế Nỗ nhìn xem không hiểu phải thậm chí có chút ủy khuất tiểu hài, lại nhịn không được xoa bóp hắn gáy: "Không có người sẽ một mực vui vẻ, thật giống như Thần Lạc ngươi hiện tại liền không có vui vẻ như vậy. Nên vui vẻ thời điểm cũng khoái lạc, đạo lý này ngươi biết."

Luôn cảm giác tiểu hài trên người lông giống như rốt cục bị Phủ Thuận.

Hắn nghe thấy Chung Thần Lạc giống như tiếng trầm đáp lại một tiếng, lại không biết nói cái gì, vẫn ở lại. Lý Đế Nỗ đứng dậy, giữ chặt Chung Thần Lạc tay, lại ôm Chung Thần Lạc cầu, dự định ra ngoài.

"A! Dù không có lấy đâu. . . " Chung Thần Lạc đột nhiên run một cái bị Lý Đế Nỗ nắm tay, nhưng không có tung ra. Lý Đế Nỗ đành phải để Chung Thần Lạc ôm cầu, nắm hắn đi lấy dù.

Ngày đó Lý Đế Nỗ chưa có về nhà, hắn nằm tại Chung Thần Lạc trong chăn, nhắm mắt lại nghe phòng bên ngoài tiếng mưa rơi, còn có ngủ tại bên người mười centimet khoảng cách người ngủ lúc phát ra cùng loại tiểu động vật yếu ớt tiếng hít thở, trắng đêm chưa ngủ.

Chung Thần Lạc biết Lý Đế Nỗ gần nhất lại bận rộn, luôn luôn có thể trông thấy hắn tại máy vi tính hoặc là một đống thư tịch bên trong nghỉ ngơi. Nghĩ đến vẫn là đem Lý Đế Nỗ gọi vào trong căn hộ, cho hắn làm điểm việc nhà đồ ăn.

Lý Đế Nỗ hiển nhiên hơi kinh ngạc mình biết nấu ăn phòng, bất khả tư nghị sờ lấy Chung Thần Lạc gáy cảm thán.

Từ trước đó Chung Thần Lạc liền phát hiện, Lý Đế Nỗ tựa hồ rất thích sờ hắn gáy. Vừa mới bắt đầu hắn ngứa ngáy khó chịu, chỉ là không ngừng lui lại, nhưng Lý Đế Nỗ giống như bất kể như thế nào đều có thể bắt được Chung Thần Lạc đồng dạng, hắn nơi nào cũng chạy không thoát. Về sau Chung Thần Lạc liền không tránh, vẻn vẹn không nguyện ý cùng Lý Đế Nỗ đối mặt, trong lòng lại một mực phát trướng.

Tới gần giờ cơm, Chung Thần Lạc cơ hồ chuẩn bị hoàn tất, rời khỏi phòng bếp dự định gọi Lý Đế Nỗ ra ăn cơm. Thấy xa xa Lý Đế Nỗ gối lên cánh tay của hắn, nằm sấp tại trên bàn trà ngủ. Chung Thần Lạc do dự một lát, dưới chân đạp lên bông mềm đồng dạng đi qua.

Chung Thần Lạc thấy nhiều liền biết, Lý Đế Nỗ ngủ thời điểm luôn luôn rất yên tĩnh, giống như liền hô hấp âm thanh đều nghe không được. Nhưng hắn có đôi khi sẽ cau mày, không phải bình thường nghiêm túc làm việc thời điểm sẽ nhíu lông mày, giống như là gặp khổ sở sự tình, để người nghĩ vuốt lên lông mày của hắn. Bất quá hiện ở Lý Đế Nỗ cũng không có nhíu mày.

Nửa bên mặt trái vùi vào trong khuỷu tay, chỉ lộ ra nửa bên phải mặt, kia đối với Chung Thần Lạc đến nói qua dáng dấp lông mi, tựa hồ có chút run rẩy, để Chung Thần Lạc không cách nào tránh khỏi mà nhìn chằm chằm vào Lý Đế Nỗ lông mi nhìn, cũng nhìn chằm chằm hắn khóe mắt nốt ruồi nhìn.

Chờ Chung Thần Lạc lấy lại tinh thần, hắn mới phát hiện mình đã theo Lý Đế Nỗ nằm sấp tại trên bàn trà, mặt đối mặt địa" quan sát" Lý Đế Nỗ. Cảm thấy buồn cười chính là, thời gian lâu dài đến hắn không sai biệt lắm có thể đem Lý Đế Nỗ mắt phải lông mi đếm rõ ràng.

Nhưng không đợi Chung Thần Lạc đứng dậy, Lý Đế Nỗ liền mở mắt ra. Chung Thần Lạc phảng phất bị hù dọa định trụ, liền hô hấp đều đình trệ.

Chung Thần Lạc nhìn xem Lý Đế Nỗ kia bình tĩnh lông mày chậm rãi nhíu lại, lại rất nhanh triển bình, lông mi trên dưới tảo động, tùy theo Lý Đế Nỗ liền cười đến híp cả mắt. Chung Thần Lạc cảm giác được Lý Đế Nỗ có chút thô ráp tay vỗ bên trên mình sau cái cổ, mới động hai lần, hắn liền như là một con xù lông mèo, cấp tốc nhảy dựng lên, vội vàng đi tiến phòng bếp, chỉ đặt xuống câu tiếp theo "Có thể ăn" .

Chung Thần Lạc chậm chậm rãi bưng thức ăn, không yên lòng cúi đầu ăn cơm. Bàn ăn bên trên chỉ có Lý Đế Nỗ đặt câu hỏi Chung Thần Lạc mới đáp lời, hắn không nguyện ý ngẩng đầu, hắn biết Lý Đế Nỗ đang nhìn hắn, cũng có thể cảm nhận được kia cỗ cảm xúc mơ hồ không rõ ánh mắt.

Hắn thở dài một hơi, luôn cảm giác mình cần muốn đi một chuyến bệnh viện. Mưa đã vài ngày không có hạ, bên ngoài đều là sáng sủa một mảnh, nhưng trái tim của hắn lại một mực buồn buồn.

Lý Đế Nỗ bận bịu nha bận bịu, loay hoay không thấy bóng dáng, lộ ra Chung Thần Lạc không có việc gì, hoang vu thanh xuân. Suy tư, Chung Thần Lạc trương dương lấy một thân tử ngạo khí liền theo bận rộn, cũng không biết được cần bận bịu cái gì, liền lên trước, giống bay nhảy tại trong bụi cây bướm.

Chung Thần Lạc chạy thư viện, nhấm nuốt mới vừa buổi sáng sách, xác nhận nhìn thấy nội dung, lại thẳng đến Hoàng Nhân Tuấn bên người, Hoàng Nhân Tuấn làm gì hắn làm gì, ban đêm cùng lầu trọ hạ thanh niên cùng một chỗ chơi bóng.

Thời gian tại người trẻ tuổi trên thân trôi qua rất nhanh, trôi qua rất dài. Coi là dài tới kịp suy nghĩ, lại mau đến không có chút nào phòng bị. Chung Thần Lạc mấy ngày đều như vậy.

Chung Thần Lạc xoay người thở nha thở, ánh mắt tại chưa quen thuộc đồng đội trên thân lưu chuyển, tay một chút một chút vỗ bóng rổ, đập đến chết lặng, đập đến đồng đội nghi hoặc. Chung Thần Lạc ngừng trong chốc lát, hướng bọn họ gật gật đầu, lộ ra xin lỗi thần sắc, tùy theo đi vào đêm tối.

Mở ra lon nước thanh âm tại an tĩnh đêm ở bên trong đột ngột, Chung Thần Lạc uống vào mấy ngụm cảm thấy tẻ nhạt vô vị, liền nằm tại trên ghế dài gối lên cánh tay nhìn bầu trời đêm.

Cái này bầu trời đêm tại thành thị này bên trong cho tới bây giờ đều là cơ bản giống nhau. Không có gió thời điểm sẽ tích Vân, đen nghịt một mảnh, liên tiếp ngày thứ hai Vân hóa thành mưa, lại là đen nghịt. Mà đêm nay có gió, không lớn, cho nên đen Vân cùng tinh tinh cùng nhau xuất hiện.

Chung Thần Lạc trợn tròn mắt, gió mang theo tinh tinh rơi xuống ở hai mắt của hắn bên trong.

Lý Đế Nỗ, Lý Đế Nỗ.

Chung Thần Lạc nhỏ nhỏ giọng phun ra nuốt vào ra Lý Đế Nỗ danh tự, hắn sợ hãi gió đem thanh âm của hắn đưa đi Lý Đế Nỗ nơi đó.

Gió a, ngươi nói Lý Đế Nỗ lúc nào mới có thể làm xong a.

Nhưng người cả một đời giống như đều bề bộn nhiều việc, vội vàng học tập công việc, vội vàng kết hôn sinh con, vội vàng lớn lên, vội vàng già đi, vội vàng tầm thường vô vi, sau đó vội vàng yên tĩnh chết đi.

Chung Thần Lạc có chút nhanh không vui nổi, hắn chắc chắn ngày thứ hai sẽ hạ mưa.

Lão thiên gia có lẽ nghe thấy Chung Thần Lạc chắc chắn, mấy ngày kế tiếp đều tại hạ mưa rào. Không khí bắt đầu trở nên lạnh buốt, lá cây thiêu đốt thành hỏa hồng, Chung Thần Lạc xem thường, chỉ muốn lôi kéo Hoàng Nhân Tuấn bước nhanh đi vào so sánh với nhau ấm áp nhà ăn.

Lại không nghĩ rằng trông thấy Lý Đế Nỗ, hắn cách mình xa xa, mặt đối với người khác ngồi ngay thẳng nói chuyện phiếm, một vị bên mặt nhìn quá khứ rất xinh đẹp nữ sinh.

Tóc tùy ý địa bàn ở sau ót, hiển lộ ra thiên nga giống như cái cổ. Thấy thế nào làm sao phiêu lượng. Cho nên cùng Lý Đế Nỗ dạng này người bày cùng một chỗ, thấy thế nào làm sao phù hợp.

Lý Đế Nỗ giống như thật thật vui vẻ, cười đến con mắt cong cong, kia là Chung Thần Lạc đã lâu không gặp dáng vẻ.

Chung Thần Lạc cứ như vậy nhìn qua, đột nhiên ngón tay run rẩy một chút, lấy lại tinh thần.

"Nhân Tuấn, ta đau bụng, trước đi." Hắn một cái quay đầu, mắt nhìn phía trước, bước chân lung lay đi rơi.

Tại Chung Thần Lạc trên đường về nhà, hắn nghe thấy người qua đường điện thoại bay ra lạnh như băng máy móc âm thanh: "Tương lai một tuần mưa rào chuyển mưa to..."

Hắn hà ra từng hơi, thời tiết còn không có lạnh đến hơi ấm thể hóa thành giọt nước, nhưng hắn rõ ràng cảm thấy hiện tại càng thêm lạnh, gió thổi qua đến hắn cũng phải run rẩy.

Chung Thần Lạc lấy cớ đau bụng đi ra sau chỉ có thể lướt qua cùng Hoàng Nhân Tuấn bận bịu học tập sự tình, trực tiếp đi lầu trọ hạ sân bóng rổ. Có lẽ là mới nhất dự báo thời tiết đem bọn thanh niên lại lui, trong sân bóng rổ trống rỗng, chỉ có gió xuyên qua.

Chung Thần Lạc sách đầy miệng, hắn chỉ đem túi sách, không có bóng rổ, lập tức cái gì sức lực đầu đều tán. Chung Thần Lạc cũng không nhiều buồn bực, cầm điện thoại di động lên liền điểm giao hàng. Mì sợi đồ nướng, không muốn rượu trắng, đến chút rượu đế loại hình, ngồi trên mặt đất chờ đợi hắn bữa tối.

Lúc này hắn chỉ là một cái hồ đồ người trưởng thành.

Muộn bên trên lúc bảy giờ, sân bóng rổ đèn liền tự động lượng, chiếu lên chính tại từng ngụm nhấp rượu Chung Thần Lạc có chút đầu váng mắt hoa. Ngẩng đầu nhìn ra phía ngoài, bên ngoài mưa thỉnh thoảng rút vào đến, vừa mới bị chiếu lên bạch bạch, giây lát mà liền không gặp.

Chung Thần Lạc lúc này mới nhớ tới, hắn dù tại Hoàng Nhân Tuấn nơi đó.

Bỗng nhiên, Chung Thần Lạc cảm thấy mưa giống như biến lớn, mãnh liệt như muốn thôn phệ tất cả, hết thảy gần hủy diệt. Hắn sợ hãi cực, hắn khó chịu cực, trong dạ dày cái gì ngăn không được lăn lộn. Chung Thần Lạc đứng lên vịn tường, lại là nôn cũng nhả không ra.

Chung Thần Lạc nghĩ đến Lý Đế Nỗ, cảm giác khó chịu gấp bội, hắn như là bị bóp chặt yết hầu, hô hấp đều không trôi chảy.

Có lẽ, có lẽ, hắn là không bình thường, hắn không nên nghĩ đến để Lý Đế Nỗ giống như hắn không bình thường.

Hắn không có nhiều dũng cảm, hắn cũng là một giới tục nhân, cho nên bình thường còn sống, mới sẽ không khó chịu, cùng tất cả mọi người như thế.

Chung Thần Lạc là một không có bảo kiếm kỵ sĩ.

Không biết qua bao lâu, Chung Thần Lạc cũng không rõ ràng mình là ngủ tỉnh lại, hay là tỉnh ngủ tiếp, hiện tại có phải là hay không thân ở mộng cảnh. Hắn mơ hồ ở giữa nhìn thấy bọc sách của mình khóa kéo mở rộng bị ném ở bên người, trong tay còn nắm bắt một con xếp lại thuyền giấy.

Chung Thần Lạc nhìn chăm chú, nguyên lai mình một chân đã bước vào cửa chính nước đọng bên trong, ướt sũng cảm giác từ lòng bàn chân chậm rãi bò lên trên bắp chân của hắn. Chung Thần Lạc cho là mình không có say, chỉ là nhìn qua cái này uông uông mưa to tích lấy nước bãi, để hắn thật sự rõ ràng nhớ tới khi còn bé nhìn qua biển xanh, nhớ tới trong biển ở giữa cô độc, tựa như vĩnh viễn sẽ không cập bờ thuyền đánh cá.

Chung Thần Lạc đem cái chân còn lại cũng vào trong nước, ngồi xổm xuống, ổn ổn đương đương đem thuyền giấy phù tại mặt nước. Chung Thần Lạc đem mặt vùi vào khuỷu tay, cái cằm chống đỡ lấy đầu gối, liền an tĩnh như vậy mà nhìn xem hắn thuyền nhỏ tại sáng trưng trong vùng nước cạn bay đi.

Ngươi sẽ cập bờ à.

Ngươi bờ lại ở nơi nào đâu.

Cái này mưa rơi rất gấp, Lý Đế Nỗ may mắn lấy mình có mang dù che mưa, cũng may mắn ban đêm đèn như thế quang lượng. Chỉ là hắn coi là Chung Thần Lạc về nhà, tại trong nhà của hắn lại một mảnh đen nhánh.

Đợi đến Lý Đế Nỗ giẫm lên nước mưa, đuổi tới dưới lầu trong phòng sân bóng rổ thời điểm, mới nhìn rõ hắn tìm kiếm người ngồi xổm tại cửa ra vào ngủ.

Hắn muốn đi qua, cúi đầu lại trông thấy một con dưới đáy sắp ướt đẫm thuyền giấy an tĩnh dựa vào tại bên chân của mình. Lý Đế Nỗ nhặt lên, nhẹ nhàng run lên, lường trước là xuất từ Chung Thần Lạc chi thủ, liền đem cái này gần như đắm chìm thuyền nhỏ thu vào.

Cảm thụ qua phía ngoài phong hòa mưa, Lý Đế Nỗ đem người trong ngực ôm càng gấp rút, giơ một cây dù cố lấy hai người, cũng sửng sốt đều không có xối đến.

Một đường đến Chung Thần Lạc trong nhà, Chung Thần Lạc không ít tại Lý Đế Nỗ trong ngực loạn động, ngoài miệng còn luôn luôn lẩm bẩm, Lý Đế Nỗ nghĩ đến có lẽ là lạnh ủy khuất, hay là thu hồi nghĩ rút Chung Thần Lạc cái mông tay.

"Ai, cũng liền ngươi con mèo này trời mưa xuống không biết tránh về nhà." Lý Đế Nỗ cho Chung Thần Lạc chỉnh lý xong, rất tri kỷ đem người đưa vào ổ chăn.

Làm xong hết thảy, Lý Đế Nỗ đứng tại bên giường cũng không biết làm cái gì, liền bắt đầu nhìn chằm chằm Chung Thần Lạc ngủ nhan nhìn.

Cái này hai tuần vội vàng tiến xã thực tập, trùng hợp tiếp nhận câu lạc bộ công việc, thời gian dài không nhìn thấy người trước mắt, vừa mới bắt đầu là không giải thích được nghĩ, hiện tại nhìn thấy lại không có bất kỳ cái gì ý nghĩ.

Lý Đế Nỗ cúi người, đưa tay đem Chung Thần Lạc hướng phía dưới cong khóe miệng xách về bình thường bộ dáng.

Hắn tiểu hài nhếch lên khóe miệng đẹp mắt nhất.

Chỉ chốc lát, Chung Thần Lạc lầm bầm, khóe miệng đường cong cũng biến mất.

Lý Đế Nỗ nghe không chân thiết, dứt khoát đem lỗ tai tiến tới, làm sao cũng muốn nghe rõ ràng Chung Thần Lạc nói nhỏ.

Hắn lắng nghe, phân biệt, xác nhận, suy tư, sau đó trầm mặc.

Lý Đế Nỗ nhớ lại nước bên trong lúc vì xong Thành lão sư bố trí làm việc, hắn tại rạp chiếu phim bên trong quan sát có quan hệ hải dương phim phóng sự. Hắn nhớ kỹ, có một con kình vọt ra mặt biển, kích thích bọt nước tại trời trong bên trong lấp lóe, lúc này thế gian vạn vật phảng phất lấy mili giây sống qua ngày, kình thân thể giống như bị tách rời, một bộ phận tại trên mặt biển, một bộ phận chính tại vận sức chờ phát động vọt ra mặt biển. Sau đó hắn chỉ nghe thấy một tiếng đến từ viễn cổ thanh âm.

Kia là Lý Đế Nỗ lần đầu tiên nghe thấy kình thanh âm, vì thế, hắn cơ hồ muốn rơi lệ, ngay cả cả quả tim đều đang run rẩy.

Hiện tại, hắn tâm lại bắt đầu run rẩy, loại kia hốc mắt mỏi nhừ cảm giác để hắn rất luống cuống.

Lý Đế Nỗ tận lực im lặng đem mình đánh ngã tại Chung Thần Lạc bên người, một bên nhìn chăm chú lên người bên cạnh, một bên lẳng lặng hít sâu, ý đồ lâm vào đối phương mộng cảnh.

Tại lần thứ năm mở mắt ra về sau, Lý Đế Nỗ thở dài một hơi, cuối cùng là bỏ mặc mình đi vòng lấy trong lúc ngủ mơ Chung Thần Lạc. Hắn cách thật mỏng quần áo, khẽ vuốt Chung Thần Lạc cõng, cuối cùng hắn là chống đỡ lấy Chung Thần Lạc chóp mũi ngủ thật say.

Lý Đế Nỗ tại chìm vào giấc ngủ trước một giây còn tại vững tin, Chung Thần Lạc trong mộng nhất định có thân ảnh của hắn.

Chung Thần Lạc tỉnh, nhưng là hắn cảm thấy mình vẫn như cũ ở trong mơ.

Bởi vì hắn nhìn thấy mình tại Lý Đế Nỗ trong ngực, bởi vì hắn trông thấy Lý Đế Nỗ cầm mình tay rà qua rà lại, cũng bởi vì hắn trông thấy một giây sau Lý Đế Nỗ đem ngón tay của hắn bỏ vào trong mồm cắn một chút.

Trời ạ, nhưng ta chưa từng có làm qua dạng này mộng a.

Chung Thần Lạc đầu óc gọi huyên, không biết là kinh dị, hay là vui sướng, chấn phải linh hồn của mình cơ hồ muốn cùng nhục thể tách rời.

"Tay phải lên kén, " Lý Đế Nỗ cảm thán Chung Thần Lạc rốt cục tỉnh. Hắn biết gần nhất Chung Thần Lạc hoa tại chơi bóng rổ thời gian thật nhiều, đang chờ đợi Chung Thần Lạc tỉnh ngủ thời gian bên trong, bất tri bất giác liền nắm lên hắn tay, "Trước kia không có."

"Ừm... Trước kia cũng có, chỉ là không rõ ràng như vậy." Chung Thần Lạc hiển nhiên hiểu rõ bây giờ không phải là nằm mơ, nhưng vẫn là chột dạ không có đem tay rút ra, tay của hắn thậm chí tại Lý Đế Nỗ trong tay giật giật, cúi đầu không nhìn tới đối phương.

Lý Đế Nỗ bật cười, đem miệng đưa đến người ta bên tai, nói nhỏ cái gì.

Chung Thần Lạc làm sao cũng không nghĩ ra, bí mật của hắn bị mình lưu vong. Hắn trừng to mắt nhìn trước mắt mừng rỡ mắt cười xán lạn người, trong lòng ngăn không được thở dài, ai nha ai nha dùng tay che đỏ bừng lỗ tai, lại xoay qua thân thể giấu vào ổ chăn.

Hắn không có những ký ức kia, nhưng ai có thể để phun ra bí mật người lại đem bí mật ăn vào bụng bên trong đâu.

Lý Đế Nỗ cũng ai nha ai nha tính cả chăn bông lại một lần nữa đem người ôm vào trong ngực, thỉnh thoảng còn lay một cái, miệng nói lấy "Ngoan a ngoan a" .

Hắn ngượng ngùng hài tử phải dỗ dành mới tốt.

Chung Thần Lạc nghĩ, để trong lòng hắn không cách nào sơ sót lưu động, hoặc là nói là rung động, có thể là bắt nguồn từ Lý Đế Nỗ tại bọn hắn gặp nhau ngày đó, dùng hắn dù đem mình cùng bị mưa to phủ lên phải mười phần ồn ào thế giới ngăn cách từ đó đạt được yên tĩnh cùng an tâm.

Có lẽ, từ lúc kia bắt đầu, Chung Thần Lạc liền bị người này khiên động. Hắn giống như là một chiếc khắp không mục đích thuyền, trận mưa lớn này càng rơi xuống càng lớn, tích lũy thành giang hải, hắn thanh xuân nỗi lòng cũng nước chảy bèo trôi, nhưng hắn tại một cái trời mưa to gặp phải Lý Đế Nỗ, Lý Đế Nỗ chính là hắn cảng tránh gió.

Chung Thần Lạc nghĩ, có lẽ không phải.

Có lẽ hắn chỉ là tại trận này tên là Lý Đế Nỗ trong mưa trạm chìm.

Bên ngoài là giữa trưa mặt trời, kia trong đêm mưa to che tiến trong mây, bị gió mang đi.

Thế là, nhập thu.

Cái nào đó ngày mùa thu sáng sớm, Lý Đế Nỗ lung lay đầu thanh tỉnh, thoáng nhìn trên tủ đầu giường con kia thuyền giấy. Dúm dó, xem ra có một chút đáng thương, cùng tại cái kia bạo trong đêm mưa ngồi xổm tại cửa ra vào ngủ Chung Thần Lạc có điểm giống.

Nhìn một chút, liền lờ mờ trông thấy tầng tầng lớp lớp trong giấy có ô trọc mực nước ấn.

Kiên nhẫn triển khai, sau đó trải bằng, tinh tế nhìn.

Lý Đế Nỗ liền tại cái kia ngày mùa thu sáng sớm như thế say khướt.

Hắn thấm ngày mùa thu ánh sáng, nghĩ đến Chung Thần Lạc, nghĩ bọn họ về sau vô số thời gian.

"Ta gặp ngươi thời điểm hạ một trận bàng bạc mưa to, từ đây trong lòng liên miên cả một cái mùa mưa."

The End

* ghi: Viết thật lâu đoản văn. Trùng hợp là tại liên tiếp hạ một tháng mưa trong lúc đó đặt bút, thẳng đến hiện tại mới viết xong, có thể thấy được bản nhân là kéo dài thêm. Lần sau gặp lại có thể là thật lâu về sau.


	14. Chapter 14

【 nặc vui 】 « ra chơi »

NOLE no nhỏ kịch trường

« ra chơi »

* hiện cõng. Thường ngày [ bình bình đạm đạm mới là thật ]

*OOC coi như ta

Mặc dù mùa xuân đều muốn qua một nửa, Seoul bầu trời vẫn còn có chút thật dày Vân.

Không biết có phải hay không là thời tiết nguyên nhân, Lý Đế Nỗ lại có điểm nhìn không đi vào sách. Rõ ràng nói với mình gần nhất muốn bao nhiêu đọc sách. Hái được kính mắt, đứng dậy duỗi lưng một cái.

Mình tại trong túc xá chuyển hai vòng, trừ biết được Lý Đông Hách cùng ca tổ đi chạy hành trình bên ngoài, còn biết Mộng Mơ còn lại thành viên cũng giống vậy rất nhàm chán.

Khó được hôm nay không có hành trình Chung Thần Lạc thế mà còn tới ký túc xá, Lý Đế Nỗ đặt mông an vị tại Chung Thần Lạc bên cạnh, nhàm chán hắn nhìn Chung Thần Lạc nhàm chán chơi điện thoại.

Một trận im ắng về sau, Lý Đế Nỗ góp đi qua nhìn một chút, phát hiện Chung Thần Lạc đang nhìn WayV các ca ca phát Instagram. Theo hắn biết, WayV các ca ca có mấy cái đi bên ngoài chơi.

Thật tốt.

"Muốn đi ra ngoài chơi à nha?" Lý Đế Nỗ cúi đầu nhìn Chung Thần Lạc, nắm tay dựng ở trên đỉnh đầu hắn hao đến hao đi. Chung Thần Lạc đoán chừng cũng nhàm chán phải khó chịu, đưa di động hướng trên bụng mình đắp một cái, có chút không có tinh thần khí nhắm mắt lại, ngoan ngoãn gật đầu hừ hừ.

Nhìn thấy tiểu hài cái phản ứng này, đột nhiên nhớ tới bốn năm trước đoàn nhỏ tử, Lý Đế Nỗ không khỏi híp mắt cười.

"Ngươi chờ một chút." Hao lấy Chung Thần Lạc tóc tay dời xuống, nhéo nhéo cổ của hắn sau thịt mềm liền buông ra. Chung Thần Lạc mở to mắt chỉ nhìn thấy một cái thẳng tắp quy củ bóng lưng.

Lý Đế Nỗ không biết rời đi bao lâu, trong lúc này Hoàng Nhân Tuấn cùng Phác Chí Thành đều từ gian phòng chuyển dời đến Chung Thần Lạc chỗ ở phòng khách, câu được câu không trò chuyện trước đó xem chiếu bóng.

Chung Thần Lạc chờ lấy chờ lấy, giống như phải ngủ lấy. Liền cảm giác có người nắm lấy tay của hắn lật tới lật lui chơi, hắn híp mắt nhìn một chút, phát hiện người kia là La Tại Dân. La Tại Dân giống như cùng người gọi điện thoại, ứng hai tiếng về sau, thanh âm đột nhiên cất cao: "Chớ? ? !" Dọa đến Chung Thần Lạc đều hướng sau lắc một cái, sau đó La Tại Dân liền tắt điện thoại.

La Tại Dân vẫy tay, làm ra một cỗ đại ca phong phạm khí thế: "Bọn nhỏ bọn nhỏ, nhanh đi dọn dẹp một chút đồ vật, Đế Nỗ nói người đại diện ca ca muốn mang bọn ta đi bờ biển đồ nướng." Hắn không đợi Phác Chí Thành kinh ngạc lại lập tức nói: "Lập tức! Hiện tại! Xe dưới lầu!"

Phác Chí Thành không biết là bối rối hay là vui vẻ, có chút luống cuống tay chân kéo Chung Thần Lạc từ trên ghế salon, đẩy nói thầm lấy gọi hắn đừng phát ngốc nhanh lên thu thập. Chung Thần Lạc chỉ là còn không có hoàn toàn tỉnh lại mà thôi.

La Tại Dân cũng không nhanh không chậm hướng gian phòng đi đến, nghĩ thầm nhất định phải ôm hắn máy ảnh dừng lại mãnh chụp.

"Người đại diện ca ca hôm nay thế nào đúng không? Tại ký túc xá co quắp lấy không thơm sao?" Hoàng Nhân Tuấn có chút buồn bực, nhưng nhìn đến bọn đệ đệ đều rất hưng phấn, mình cũng có chút nhỏ chờ mong. Mặc dù co quắp lấy cũng rất hạnh phúc.

Trong túc xá bốn người chờ xuất phát lúc xuống lầu, người đại diện ca ca cùng Lý Đế Nỗ đã ngồi ở trong xe chờ bọn hắn. Chung Thần Lạc lên xe thời điểm phát hiện Lý Đế Nỗ thế mà không có ngồi ở vị trí kế bên tài xế, nhìn xem bên cạnh không vị, mình liền ngồi quá khứ.

Nhanh muốn lúc lái xe, Chung Thần Lạc chụp chụp người đại diện ca ca bả vai, bóp lấy thanh âm phi thường nghịch ngợm biểu đạt mình ca ngợi: "Vung sóng meo đát ~hi ong nim~ "

Người đại diện ca ca chỉ là cười lắc đầu, lời nói trong mang theo cười nói cho bọn nhỏ đồ nướng đồ vật trong cốp sau đều có, lúc này bờ biển người hẳn không phải là rất nhiều , chờ một chút nhớ phải chú ý an toàn là được, không muốn chơi đến trên thân ẩm ướt. Chủ yếu là cho bọn nhỏ giải buồn.

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn cùng Phác Chí Thành tại phía sau cho người đại diện ca ca điên cuồng thổi cầu vồng cái rắm, La Tại Dân một tay khuỷu tay chống đỡ tại tay lái phụ trên cửa sổ, chống đỡ cái đầu cười nhìn những cái kia cầu vồng cái rắm có bao nhiêu sắc thái lộng lẫy, thật tình không biết là Lý Đế Nỗ thúc đẩy hoạt động lần này.

Lý Đế Nỗ cúi đầu vạch điện thoại di động cũng là cảm thấy buồn cười, đột nhiên cảm giác lòng bàn tay bị nhét vào thứ gì. Mở ra xem xét, là một viên kẹo sữa bò. Hắn quay đầu, phát hiện Chung Thần Lạc cũng cúi đầu chơi điện thoại, giống như viên này đường không phải hắn đưa qua đến, mà là trống rỗng xuất hiện.

Lý Đế Nỗ tâm tình giờ phút này mười phần tốt đẹp, một bên tiếp tục vạch lấy màn hình điện thoại di động, một vừa đưa tay liền hướng Chung Thần Lạc cổ sau càng không ngừng bóp. Chung Thần Lạc cúi đầu, nhìn không ra hắn biểu tình gì, nhưng Lý Đế Nỗ luôn cảm giác hắn tại ngậm miệng.

Trên đường bọn nhỏ đều ngủ, một cái dựa vào tại một cái trên bờ vai. Người đại diện ca ca tại đến mục đích đi gọi tỉnh bọn hắn thời điểm, vẫn là bị trước mắt hình tượng chữa trị đến, ngay cả tỉnh lại bọn nhỏ đều thanh âm đều biến nhẹ.

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn cùng Chung Thần Lạc là cướp xuống xe, ném ba lô liền nhanh chân hướng biển bên kia chạy, Phác Chí Thành gọi bọn hắn chờ một chút đều hô không trở lại.

Người đại diện ca ca yên lặng đi rương phía sau đi giá nướng cùng nguyên liệu nấu ăn, La Tại Dân cũng không vội mà chụp ảnh, đem máy ảnh bỏ vào ba lô, lôi kéo Phác Chí Thành muốn đi hỗ trợ, mỹ danh nói mình nướng đồ nướng sẽ càng hương.

Lý Đế Nỗ không nhanh không chậm nhặt lên Chung Thần Lạc cùng Hoàng Nhân Tuấn ba lô, run sạch sẽ đem bọn nó bỏ vào trong xe. Sau đó xoay người nhìn hai cái tại nước biển bên cạnh lẫn nhau truy đuổi thân ảnh, bất tri bất giác liền bị bọn hắn chọc cười.

Người đại diện ca ca cùng La Tại Dân cùng Phác Chí Thành giảng giải đồ nướng chú ý hạng mục, Phác Chí Thành vẻ mặt nghiêm túc phảng phất đây là ngày mai khảo thí nội dung. Lý Đế Nỗ cũng liền theo đi hỗ trợ một hồi, lại mở ra điện thoại, đẩy trên sống mũi kính mắt, tiếp tục xem mình sách điện tử.

Đổi một hoàn cảnh, sách giống như thấy đi vào.

Vừa mới bị mấy đóa nặng nề Vân che lại có chút âm trầm trời đột nhiên trở nên có chút Trừng lượng, Lý Đế Nỗ ngẩng đầu nhìn sang, sau giờ ngọ mặt trời rất loá mắt, những cái kia đóng tại trước mặt nó Vân giống như có lẽ đã bay xa.

Loá mắt phải làm cho Lý Đế Nỗ quay đầu đi chỗ khác. Ngay sau đó đập vào mi mắt chính là một cái hướng phía bên bờ chạy tới đại nam hài, trước trán có chút tóc dài bởi vì chạy nguyên nhân bị thuận đến đằng sau, lộ ra bạch bạch cái trán. Con mắt cười đến híp lại, trên gương mặt xuất hiện hắn vui vẻ cười lên đặc hữu đường vân, còn mang theo vừa mới tại bảo mẫu trên xe đè ép bả vai hắn lúc ngủ lưu lại phấn phấn vết tích.

Lý Đế Nỗ lại nhìn chăm chú nhìn một chút, cầm lên thả ở bên cạnh màu đen ba lô, kéo ra khóa kéo vươn tay hướng bên trong tìm kiếm lấy cái gì.

Chung Thần Lạc chạy đến trên bờ cát một khoảng cách, tốt như nhớ tới đến cái gì, quay đầu nhìn xem bị hắn bưng lấy nước biển giội mấy lần Hoàng Nhân Tuấn, ở trong lòng tiếng cười liền không nín được, cởi mở tiếng cười truyền thật xa. Trêu đến tại bằng phẳng trên bờ cát chuẩn bị than lửa còn lại ba người liên tiếp lắc đầu.

Bất quá không có cười một hồi, Chung Thần Lạc liền cảm giác đỉnh đầu giống như bị thứ gì che lại, quay người liền trông thấy Lý Đế Nỗ tràn đầy ý cười con mắt, bọn hắn chịu được rất gần.

Lý Đế Nỗ mặc dù hay là cười, miệng bên trong lại nói lấy: "Không phải nói đừng khiến cho toàn thân ẩm ướt cộc cộc sao?" Tay cũng theo tại Chung Thần Lạc đỉnh đầu, dùng sạch sẽ khăn lông lớn có chút dùng sức tại hắn trên tóc ma sát, còn tốt hắn mang khăn mặt, "Sẽ cảm mạo."

Chung Thần Lạc muốn nói kỳ thật trên thân đại bộ phận nước là mình giội Hoàng Nhân Tuấn thời điểm làm, lúc này Hoàng Nhân Tuấn cũng chạy tới, nghe thấy Lý Đế Nỗ liền hướng về phía Chung Thần Lạc nói, vẫn không quên tiếp nhận Lý Đế Nỗ đưa tới một cái khác đầu khăn lông lớn: "Ta đều nói đừng làm, thối tiểu thí hài chính là không nghe! Trở về cảm mạo ta cũng không mua sữa bò cho ngươi uống!"

"Không cho ta tự mua! Thoảng qua hơi ——" Chung Thần Lạc lại nghĩ da hắn Đông Bắc đại ca, lè lưỡi làm mặt quỷ đến khiêu khích hắn. Hoàng Nhân Tuấn cảm thấy mình là cái thành thục người trưởng thành, không nên cùng chưa thành thục người trưởng thành cãi nhau ầm ĩ. Vung hạ một cái cao quý "Cắt ——" liền lau tóc xoay người đi đồ nướng địa phương đi đến.

Cảm giác trên đỉnh đầu tay còn đang giúp mình xát tóc, Chung Thần Lạc liền bắt lấy khăn mặt ý thức để chính hắn xát liền tốt. Lý Đế Nỗ rất nhanh liền buông tay, đứng ở một bên nhìn chằm chằm tiểu hài nhìn.

Tựa như là mèo con tắm rửa xong đồng dạng, xúc động nóng nảy tóc cọ lấy khăn mặt. Không khỏi, Lý Đế Nỗ giật mình, cười đến càng vui vẻ hơn, ngay cả khóe mắt nốt ruồi đều mang ý cười.

"Nhìn cái gì vậy a, Đế Nỗ ca, ngươi cũng muốn bị hắt nước?" Chung Thần Lạc run lẩy bẩy tóc, Lý Đế Nỗ phát hiện trên mặt hắn ngủ ngấn còn không có tiêu xuống dưới, làn da bạch tiểu hài phấn phấn ngủ ngấn choáng ở bên trái trên gương mặt.

Nghĩ trêu chọc hắn.

Nghĩ đi nghĩ lại liền hành động. Hắn thành thạo đưa tay phải ra nắm ở Chung Thần Lạc, hướng trong ngực hắn mang, tay trái tinh chuẩn hướng hắn bên eo cào đi. Chung Thần Lạc đối mặt dạng này đột nhiên tập kích, chỉ có thể kẽo kẹt kẽo kẹt cười, ngứa cảm giác nhột để chân của hắn đều đứng không vững, thân thể không ngừng hướng xuống tránh. Lý Đế Nỗ vớt hắn một thanh, lại đổi lấy đi cào hắn cái bụng.

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn ở phía xa nhìn thấy tình cảnh này, cảm thấy vẫn là muốn cứu Chung Thần Lạc một thanh, dạng này trở về còn có thể hố hắn một thanh. Rốt cục tại Chung Thần Lạc cười lắc lắc liền muốn chịu không được thời điểm, Hoàng Nhân Tuấn mão đủ sức lực hô: "Thần Lạc a, Đế Nỗ a, đừng đùa mà a, nướng xong rồi —— "

Thích hợp trêu chọc liền tốt, không phải về sau không thân.

Lý Đế Nỗ buông xuống tay trái, tay phải vẫn như cũ nắm cả Chung Thần Lạc, mang theo hắn hướng Hoàng Nhân Tuấn phương hướng của bọn hắn đi đến, còn thỉnh thoảng cho hắn thở thông suốt. Cười híp mắt hỏi: "Còn hắt nước sao? Hả?"

Chung Thần Lạc phảng phất còn không có chậm tới, còn đang thoát lực giống như thở, ngược lại là ngoan ngoãn trả lời ca ca: "Không giội, không giội."

Lý Đế Nỗ nghiêng mặt đi nhìn Chung Thần Lạc, tóc tựa hồ cũng làm, có chút xù lông dáng vẻ, nhẹ nhàng ngang nhiên xông qua còn có chút đâm người.

Thật giống như mèo con tắm rửa xong dáng vẻ.

"Thần Lạc, ngươi biết ngươi ——" Lý Đế Nỗ rủ xuống mắt, lại dài lại vểnh lông mi cùng Chung Thần Lạc kia bị gió biển thổi lên cọng tóc bị ánh mắt của hắn ngăn trở. Khóe miệng ép không hạ độ cong nói rõ tâm tình của hắn rất vui vẻ.

Chung Thần Lạc vừa đi vừa đá lấy hạt cát, nghe Lý Đế Nỗ chưa nói xong, nghi ngờ quay đầu nhìn về phía hắn, nháy mắt hai cái.

"Rất giống một con mèo nhỏ sao?" Lý Đế Nỗ thật đúng là cười ra tiếng.

Chung Thần Lạc giống như bị cái gì phiền não ở, khẽ nhíu mày tự hỏi. Chỉ chốc lát sau liền tránh thoát Lý Đế Nỗ tay phải, đem khăn lông lớn nhét vào Lý Đế Nỗ trong ngực, tăng thêm tốc độ chạy tại phía trước, trong lúc đó hắn hay là quay đầu nhìn một chút Lý Đế Nỗ lại cấp tốc quay đầu thét lên: "Giống tựa như thôi!"

Lý Đế Nỗ nhìn chằm chằm chạy tại trước mặt hắn thiếu niên, sợi tóc bay lên, bị mặt trời chiếu vào làn da tựa như tại phát ánh sáng, ngay cả bởi vì chạy cuốn lên góc áo đều mang một tia trương dương. Chính là hai cái lỗ tai trở nên phấn phấn.

A a, hắn lại biết, hay là một con xấu hổ mèo con.

Lý Đế Nỗ lắc đầu, xếp xong Chung Thần Lạc sát qua khăn lông lớn, bước nhanh đi qua. Hắn cảm thấy thật sự nếu không nhanh lên, tham ăn mèo con liền phải đem hắn kia một phần đồ nướng ăn quang.

Không biết mụ mụ có thể hay không để hắn lại nuôi một con mèo.

The End.


	15. Chapter 15

【 thành thần / nặc vui 】 những cái kia chuyện bí ẩn

* hiện cõng *

* Thành Xán thị giác *

* chủ thành thần, chồng miêu tả không phải rất nhiều lại rất trọng yếu *

\- thích ngươi vốn chỉ là ta mình sự tình, động lòng người đều là lòng tham, xa cầu kiểu gì cũng sẽ càng ngày càng nhiều. . . -

Trịnh Thành Xán thích Chung Thần Lạc, không phải hậu bối đối tiền bối thích, mà là một loại không cách nào tuỳ tiện hướng người thổ lộ mập mờ tình cảm, chỉ có hắn tự mình biết.

Hắn tiến vào công ty lúc, NCT đã xuất đạo, mà xem như luyện tập lúc dài chừng ba tháng liền không hàng xuất đạo Chung Thần Lạc, càng là vì luyện tập môn sinh chỗ nói chuyện say sưa, liền ngay cả các nhân viên làm việc cũng kiểu gì cũng sẽ đem cái kia mới gặp lúc lại nhỏ vừa mềm ca hát cự dễ nghe tiểu hài treo tại bên miệng. Điều này không khỏi làm hắn có chút hiếu kỳ, đến cùng là thế nào một người sẽ để cho người chung quanh liên tiếp nhấc lên. Hắn lặng lẽ tại trên mạng lục soát lên Chung Thần Lạc, trừ NCTDREAM hoạt động một chút video, hắn còn chứng kiến rộng rãi fan hâm mộ từ Trung Quốc vận chuyển về rất nhiều Chung Thần Lạc hồi nhỏ ảnh chụp cùng video, hắn không khỏi có chút sợ hãi thán phục tại Chung Thần Lạc đáng yêu cùng cao siêu ca hát thực lực, nhưng cũng giới hạn trong đây. Bận rộn luyện tập sinh hoạt dần dần để hắn hoàn mỹ lại quan tâm cái khác, thẳng đến một lần ngẫu nhiên gặp.

Giống bọn hắn những này chưa công khai luyện tập sinh cùng công khai luyện tập sinh cùng xuất đạo các tiền bối luyện tập thất phân đà khu vực khác nhau, theo lý đến nói cũng sẽ không đụng tới đã xuất đạo tiền bối, mà trùng hợp Trịnh Thành Xán bởi vì luyện tập sinh hiệp ước ra chút vấn đề mà đi mới cao ốc, lại rời đi trên đường, đụng phải sắp trở về để luyện tập NCT DREAM các tiền bối. Trong đám người, Lý Đế Nỗ không biết bởi vì Chung Thần Lạc nói thứ gì, cười vươn tay gãi gãi hắn ngứa, Chung Thần Lạc trốn tránh thì để hắn đột nhiên đụng vào chạm mặt tới Trịnh Thành Xán.

Trịnh Thành Xán vô ý thức liền ôm Chung Thần Lạc, rõ ràng là cùng tuổi, hắn lại so với đối phương cao hơn rất nhiều, hơi gầy hình thể chính dễ dàng bị hắn toàn bộ ôm vào trong ngực... Hắn giật nảy mình, tranh thủ thời gian hất ra trong đầu quái dị ý nghĩ, nhưng lại không khỏi bị trên người đối phương mùi sữa thơm hấp dẫn, hắn không khỏi cúi đầu, muốn càng dựa vào gần một chút, trong ngực người rất nhanh đứng thẳng người, bị Lý Đế Nỗ một thanh kéo qua, câu ở bên cạnh: "Thật có lỗi, là ta cùng Thần Lạc chơi đùa thời điểm không có chú ý, đụng vào ngươi, ngươi không có chuyện gì sao?" "Tiền bối, ta không sao." "Vậy là tốt rồi."

Các thành viên rất nhanh liền cưỡi thang máy, tiến về luyện tập thất, trước khi đi, hắn tựa hồ còn chứng kiến Lý Đế Nỗ dò xét nhìn hắn một cái, nhưng trong nháy mắt hắn liền cong lên mắt cười, dựng lấy Chung Thần Lạc vai rời đi. Nhưng Trịnh Thành Xán nhưng lại không để ý những này, hắn đầy trong đầu đều là Chung Thần Lạc đứng người lên lúc, bên tai câu kia nhu nhu "Thật xin lỗi", cùng kia vì trở về mới nhuộm sợi tóc màu tím nhẹ nhàng sát qua hắn gương mặt xúc cảm, hắn cảm nhận được lỗ tai bỏng người nhiệt độ cùng trong lồng ngực thình thịch đập loạn trái tim, khó mà ngôn ngữ cảm giác phun lên trong tim, hắn không biết mình là làm sao vậy, lại từ một khắc kia trở đi bắt đầu không tự chủ được lần nữa chú ý tới Chung Thần Lạc tới.

Trịnh Thành Xán cảm thấy mình đối với Chung Thần Lạc quá độ chú ý phi thường không thích hợp, nhưng hắn lại bỏ mặc mình , mặc cho mình tại thời gian ở không nhiều lần nhìn xem đánh ca múa đài, ngẫu nhiên bị cùng luyện luyện tập sinh nhìn thấy, sẽ còn bị trêu chọc một câu "Nguyên lai ngươi thích DREAM các tiền bối a", hắn cũng chỉ là cười cười không nói lời nào, cùng nó nói là ưa thích NCT DREAM, không bằng nói là ưa thích... Sao? Trong đầu chợt lóe lên thứ gì, hắn giống như bắt lấy lại lại rất nhanh chạy đi.

"Ta gần nhất gặp gỡ một cái nữ hài tử, ta cảm thấy nàng quả thực liền là thiên sứ, ta cho tới bây giờ chưa thấy qua giống nàng đáng yêu như thế người thiện lương. Ta cũng không biết ta là làm sao vậy, cuối cùng sẽ đối nàng sự tình đặc biệt để ý, cho dù là tại nào đó trong nháy mắt nghe được tên của nàng, liền sẽ đột nhiên bừng tỉnh. Mỗi lần gặp gỡ luôn có thể tại mênh mông trong đám người, lập tức phát hiện nàng vị trí. Ngươi nói, đây là vì cái gì đây?"

"Ngươi có phải hay không ngốc nha, ngươi cái này là thích nàng á!"

"Thế nhưng là ta chỉ cùng nàng gặp qua không có mấy lần, thậm chí đều không có gì trò chuyện, đối với nàng hiểu rõ cũng giới hạn trong người bên cạnh. . ."

"Thích cái kia có lý do gì, thích liền là ưa thích, chính là như thế không có đạo lý, làm gì đi truy nguyên đâu?"

Người bên cạnh giao lưu để Trịnh Thành Xán trong lòng giật mình, kết hợp hành vi của mình gần đây, hắn rốt cục bừng tỉnh đại ngộ, a. . . Nguyên lai là thích không. . . Nguyên lai hắn thích Thần Lạc tiền bối a. . .

"넌 내 곁 을 둥 실 떠 다 니 고 uh 잡 힐 듯 잡 히 지 않 곤 해 (ngươi chính ở bên cạnh ta phiêu du lịch múa uh bắt lấy lại từ ngón tay di chuyển) "

Người mặc quần áo thủy thủ tiểu thiếu niên vũ động, như thế nào ca từ bắt không được, lại lại sâu sắc lưu tại trái tim của hắn.

-

Trịnh Thành Xán gần nhất nhận biết một người, cùng hắn cùng tại Rap lớp học khóa người Trung Quốc, đối phương dù không quá thích nói chuyện, lại ngoài ý muốn cùng hắn mười phần ăn ý, hai người rất nhanh liền thân cận hơn. Về sau phát hiện hắn lại cùng Rookies Lucas còn có Kun tiền bối phá lệ quen thuộc , liên đới lấy hắn cũng bị mang theo nhận biết hai vị tiền bối, ngay từ đầu hắn có chút luống cuống, lại không lâu sau phát hiện ngoài ý muốn "Chỗ tốt" .

Lucas cùng Kun vốn là cùng NCT các thành viên quen biết, lại cùng trong đội cùng là người Trung Quốc mấy cái thành viên quan hệ thân cận, mà mới Trung Quốc line gia nhập, khiến cho Chung Thần Lạc nhàn rỗi lúc cũng sẽ cùng Lucas còn có Kun cùng đi tìm Lưu Dương Dương chơi đùa. Cái này liền gia tăng Trịnh Thành Xán cùng Chung Thần Lạc đối mặt, dù là vẻn vẹn một cái thăm hỏi đơn giản, cũng có thể để cho hắn vui vẻ hồi lâu. Cái này khiến hắn nhiều thêm cơ hội nữa đến khoảng cách gần quan sát Chung Thần Lạc, nhìn xem hắn cùng các ca ca cười đùa, trắng nõn trên mặt đạo đạo đáng yêu con mèo văn, ngẫu nhiên ánh mắt cùng hắn chạm vào nhau lúc, sẽ còn đối với hắn ngọt ngào cười một tiếng. Ngực của hắn trướng đến tràn đầy, đối với Chung Thần Lạc phần này thích, cũng không phải là nhất thời động tâm, cũng không có theo thời gian trôi qua mà tiêu tán.

Nhưng là như vậy thời gian nhưng không có tiếp tục bao lâu, công ty công khai năm 2018 thiết kế, Lucas cùng Kun hợp lưu NCT tạo thành mới NCT2018, mà Lưu Dương Dương cũng bị thông tri sắp làm Rookies công khai mà đem đến mới cao ốc luyện tập, lớn như vậy luyện tập thất lại trở lại ngày xưa yên tĩnh, để Trịnh Thành Xán có chút giật mình như mất, bên người bằng hữu cùng các ca ca đều nhanh xuất đạo, lúc nào hắn mới có tư cách này đâu?

Còn lại luyện tập môn sinh đều biết, bọn hắn nhóm này nam sinh, chỉ cần đầy đủ ưu tú, liền sẽ là tương lai NCT, tất cả mọi người dồn hết sức lực liều mạng cố gắng, hi vọng có thể chen vào xuất đạo tổ. Trịnh Thành Xán cũng không ngoại lệ, hắn hi vọng hắn có thể sớm ngày công khai trở thành Rookies, có lẽ lại cố gắng chút có thể gia nhập NCT, dạng này có phải là liền có thể cách Chung Thần Lạc gần hơn một chút. . .

Đang không ngừng buồn tẻ trong luyện tập, đảo mắt liền đến năm 2018 cuối năm, Lưu Dương Dương sắp làm NCT Trung Quốc tiểu phân đội WayV thành viên xuất đạo, hắn vì Lưu Dương Dương cảm thấy cao hứng, lại không khỏi đáy lòng có chút thất lạc, cùng hắn cộng đồng luyện tập thật lâu ca ca cũng phải xuất đạo, nhưng hắn lại ngay cả con đường tương lai đều thấy không rõ. . . Có lẽ là nhìn thấy trong mắt của hắn cô đơn cùng miễn cưỡng vui cười, Lưu Dương Dương đề nghị muốn dẫn hắn cùng đi tham gia cùng các ca ca chúc mừng hội. Hắn hơi kinh ngạc, nhưng không có cự tuyệt Lưu Dương Dương hảo ý. Nhưng không nghĩ tới chính là, sẽ đang ăn mừng sẽ lên nhìn thấy Lý Đế Nỗ cùng Chung Thần Lạc. Nhìn thấy Chung Thần Lạc sát na, hắn có chút chân tay luống cuống, thời gian kế tiếp bên trong chỉ có thể vùi đầu khổ ăn lấy che giấu mình bối rối, hắn hiện tại có chút sợ hãi nhìn thấy Chung Thần Lạc, vậy sẽ để hắn cảm thấy chính hắn tốt thất bại. . .

Tốt tại đều là người Trung Quốc trường hợp, không có người sẽ truy cứu hắn thất lễ. Hắn vẫn là không nhịn được lặng lẽ ngẩng đầu nhìn một chút ngồi đối diện hắn Chung Thần Lạc, lại cùng Lý Đế Nỗ liếc tới ánh mắt đụng vừa vặn, mặc dù đối phương tuyệt không nói cái gì, thậm chí đối với hắn hữu hảo cười cười, sau đó liền không nhìn hắn nữa, quay đầu đem nướng xong thịt kẹp đến Chung Thần Lạc trong chén. Nhưng từng tia từng tia không hài hòa cảm giác hay là phun lên trái tim của hắn. Theo Chung Thần Lạc nói, Lý Đế Nỗ hôm nay tại nhà hắn chơi game, thu được Kun ca mời về sau, không có ý tứ đem một mình hắn vứt xuống, liền cùng một chỗ mang đến. Nhưng Trịnh Thành Xán luôn cảm thấy không có đơn giản như vậy, khả năng là lần đầu tiên gặp mặt lúc để lại cho hắn sơ ấn tượng, cũng có thể là là bởi vì gần nhất tổng tại NCT các loại tống nghệ cùng trực tiếp trông được đến hai người ở chung, một ít chi tiết nhỏ quá tự nhiên, tựa như là đã từng xảy ra rất nhiều lần, cho người cảm giác quá vi diệu. Đương nhiên, dù sao cũng là sớm chiều chung đụng đồng đội, khả năng thật là hắn nghĩ nhiều. . .

Hắn một lần nữa điều chỉnh tốt tâm tính đầu nhập vào luyện tập, có lẽ là cố gắng rốt cục có hồi báo, 2019 sắp chuẩn bị kết thúc thời điểm, hắn bị tuyển nhập xuất đạo tổ, kế hoạch tại năm 2020 hợp lưu NCT. Hắn cao hứng cực, nghĩ đến sắp có thể cùng Chung Thần Lạc cùng đài biểu diễn, tiếp xuống vài ngày đều ở vào phấn khởi trạng thái. Hưng phấn qua đi, lại lại lâm vào lo nghĩ bên trong, không đủ. . . Còn chưa đủ! Chung Thần Lạc mỗi lần trở về đều tại tiến bộ, tổng sẽ mang lại cho người liên tục không ngừng kinh hỉ, mà hắn hiện tại cùng Chung Thần Lạc so sánh còn kém xa lắm! Hắn cần càng thêm cố gắng mới được! Chung Thần Lạc là như vậy thích NCT cái đoàn đội này, vậy hắn liền càng không thể kéo đoàn đội chân sau, hắn hi vọng có thể đầy đủ ưu tú đến sánh vai cùng hắn. Đối với hắn phần này tình cảm, hắn chưa hề nghĩ tới thuật chi tại miệng, lại kỳ vọng có đầy đủ tư cách đứng ở bên cạnh hắn, yên lặng xem hắn. . .

【 Thần Lạc a, sinh nhật vui vẻ, ta yêu ngươi kkk 】

【 cái gì nha kkk cái này tỏ tình là cái gì kkk 】

"Đế Nỗ ca dạng này không được. Từ Đế Nỗ ca miệng bên trong nói ra ta yêu ngươi, thật không cách nào tưởng tượng, siêu cấp buồn nôn."

Trong màn hình Chung Thần Lạc trực tiếp vẫn còn tiếp tục, hắn có thể nhìn thấy Chung Thần Lạc dù cho ngoài miệng nói ghét bỏ, trong mắt lại lượng lượng mang theo ý cười. Nhưng hắn thì lựa chọn tính coi nhẹ trong lòng đã mãnh liệt dự cảnh tín hiệu, mà là nhẹ nhàng sờ sờ thả trong túi một bộ khác điện thoại, chỉ cần một giải tỏa liền sẽ lộ ra tin nhắn giao diện. Từ đó trước WayV thành viên xuất đạo chúc mừng sau đó, hắn liền cùng Chung Thần Lạc trao đổi phương thức liên lạc, nhưng trừ ngày đó lễ phép tính chào hỏi về sau, liền không có tin tức vãng lai, hắn sợ đường đột đến Chung Thần Lạc, không dám tùy tiện phát tin tức quá khứ. Nhưng rạng sáng lúc, hắn hay là cố lấy dũng khí hướng đối phương phát đi sinh nhật chúc phúc, tin tức phát sau khi ra ngoài, hắn đứng ngồi không yên, sợ hãi đột nhiên tin tức sẽ hù đến Chung Thần Lạc, cũng sợ hành vi của hắn sẽ cho Chung Thần Lạc lưu lại ấn tượng xấu.

"Tích ——" tin nhắn tiếng vang lên nháy mắt, hắn bỗng nhiên từ trên giường ngồi dậy, long đong bất an mở ra tin nhắn. 【 Thành Xán xi, cám ơn ngươi a. Chúc mừng ngươi lập tức liền muốn xuất đạo, sang năm chúng ta chính là đồng đội nữa nha, cùng một chỗ cố lên nha kkk 】 hắn nhẹ nhàng hướng sau đổ xuống, nhìn xem tin nhắn bên trong "Đồng đội" hai chữ, vui vẻ đạp đạp chân, cười kéo lên chăn mền, tránh ở trong chăn bên trong nhìn chằm chằm cái này mấy hàng chữ ngắn ngủn nhìn rất lâu. Sang năm lúc này hắn nhất định có thể ở trước mặt vì hắn đưa đi chúc phúc đi? A. . . Thật hi vọng sang năm mau lại đây. . .

-

Bởi vì tình hình bệnh dịch ảnh hưởng mà kéo trễ 2020 thiết kế rốt cục bị lần nữa đưa vào danh sách quan trọng, hắn cùng một vị khác thành viên mới đem Thái Lang cùng một chỗ, bắt đầu cùng NCT các thành viên quay chụp lên báo trước chiếu cùng vật liệu, hắn lúc này mới có thực cảm giác, hắn là thật muốn xuất đạo. Hắn rốt cục có thể đứng tại Chung Thần Lạc bên người, mấy năm này ở giữa, mặc dù từng có thất vọng, từng có thất bại, thậm chí cũng nghĩ qua từ bỏ, nhưng cuối cùng vẫn là nghênh đón kết quả tốt.

"Ta gần nhất yêu nhất thành viên cùng lý do là? Là Thần Lạc. . . Là hắn để ta như thế viết." Gian phòng Lý Đế Nỗ lời nói để hắn không khỏi ghé mắt, nhưng hắn rõ ràng trông thấy Lý Đế Nỗ trong mắt không cầm được ôn nhu cùng ý cười, mà Chung Thần Lạc cũng đồng dạng nghe được câu nói này, quay đầu về lấy Lý Đế Nỗ nụ cười xán lạn.

Một khắc này, có lẽ là tư tâm quấy phá, hay là Lý Đế Nỗ cùng Chung Thần Lạc tự nhiên hỗ động để hắn có chút vi diệu lòng chua xót, đang nói đến "Nếu như tất cả mọi người trở lại 5 tuổi đáng yêu nhất chính là?" vấn đề lúc, rõ ràng trên giấy đáp án viết là "Thần Lạc tiền bối", nhưng đang trả lời lúc lại là "Thần Lạc. . .", tiền bối hai chữ tại trong miệng ngậm hồi lâu cuối cùng không bị nói ra miệng."Thần Lạc" cái này ở đáy lòng hắn bị hô qua vô số lần danh tự, rốt cục lần thứ nhất tại ống kính trước bị hắn hô lên, hắn cũng muốn cùng Chung Thần Lạc trở nên càng thân cận. . .

Trịnh Thành Xán biết cái này mấy Thiên Võng bên trên có thật nhiều fan hâm mộ đối với NCT sắp gia nhập hai vị thành viên mới tiếng vọng đều dị thường kịch liệt, thậm chí tại hai người bọn họ còn chưa hoàn toàn công khai tư liệu lúc liền tại sns bên trên xoát lên# thành viên mới out# chủ đề, nói không khó thụ là không thể nào, thế nhưng là Chung Thần Lạc lại tại hắn sa sút lúc đi tới chụp chụp lưng của hắn, đối với hắn nói câu cố lên. Chính là một câu như vậy đơn giản cố lên, lại mang cho hắn vô hạn lực lượng. Đúng vậy a. . . Đều đi đến một bước này, sao có thể tuỳ tiện nhụt chí đâu, về sau liền muốn cùng hắn cùng chỗ một đoàn đội a, đây chẳng phải là hắn hi vọng cũng vì chi cố gắng sao. . . Nhìn xem đồng dạng đi đến đem Thái Lang bên người cho cổ vũ Chung Thần Lạc, hắn cười, dòng nước ấm lấp đầy trong tim, đây chính là người hắn thích a, ôn nhu như vậy lại thiện lương. Trừ mộng tưởng, Chung Thần Lạc cũng là chống đỡ lấy hắn không ngừng cố gắng tiến lên mục tiêu nha...

-

Lý Đế Nỗ thích Chung Thần Lạc, tất cả mọi người biết, nhưng Lý Đế Nỗ cùng Chung Thần Lạc tại kết giao chuyện này cũng chỉ có Trịnh Thành Xán biết. Tất cả mọi người coi là Lý Đế Nỗ đối Chung Thần Lạc thích bất quá là đối đồng đội, đối đệ đệ thân cận chi ý, lại không có ai biết cái này thích hạ bao hàm lòng ham chiếm hữu cùng mãnh liệt tình cảm. Mà Trịnh Thành Xán kỳ thật sớm có hoài nghi, nhưng suy đoán được chứng thực bất quá là bởi vì vì một cái trùng hợp.

Bởi vì ngày thứ hai toàn viên trực tiếp, Chung Thần Lạc khó được ở tại ký túc xá, mà Trịnh Thành Xán cũng phía trước một hồi cùng đem Thái Lang cùng một chỗ chuyển vàoDREAM ký túc xá, hắn có chút khẩn trương, mặc dù khoảng thời gian này Thiên Thiên đều có thể ở công ty nhìn thấy, nhưng lại không có cơ hội gì có thể tiến hành xâm nhập giao lưu cùng hiểu rõ. Hiện tại, hắn liền muốn tại túc xá gặp đến Chung Thần Lạc, chính suy tư muốn thế nào nhân cơ hội này rút ngắn lẫn nhau khoảng cách thời điểm, Chung Thần Lạc lại chỉ tới kịp cùng hắn vội vàng phải lên tiếng chào, liền bị Lý Đế Nỗ kéo vào phòng chơi game, tận tới đêm khuya cũng không gặp lại qua thân ảnh của hắn, ngay cả muộn cơm đều là bị Lý Đế Nỗ trực tiếp cầm vào phòng giải quyết. Hắn có chút đáng tiếc, lại nghĩ đến ngày sau chắc chắn sẽ có càng nhiều cơ hội tiếp xúc, cũng là rất nhanh thoải mái.

Lúc nửa đêm, hắn trằn trọc, nghĩ đến sắp đang nghe qua toàn cầu trực tiếp công khai, không biết fan hâm mộ sẽ là như thế nào một cái phản ứng. . . Hắn nghĩ rất nhiều, các loại ý nghĩ chật ních đầu óc của hắn, dẫn đến hắn một mực không cách nào ngủ. Vì không đánh thức cùng phòng ở giữa đem Thái Lang, hắn lặng lẽ đứng dậy, dự định đi nóng một chén sữa bò uống, lại phát hiện khi đi ngang qua Lý Đế Nỗ gian phòng lúc, phát hiện nó phòng cửa không khóa tốt, mơ hồ ánh sáng cùng thanh âm từ đó truyền đến, lòng hiếu kỳ thúc đẩy hắn chậm rãi đến gần.

"Đế Nỗ ca, đã khuya, ta phải trở về phòng ngủ." Đây là. . . Chung Thần Lạc thanh âm. Không kịp kinh ngạc Chung Thần Lạc vậy mà muộn như vậy còn không có trở về phòng, tiếp xuống đối thoại lại cả kinh hắn hít vào một hơi.

"Thần Lạc, đêm nay liền ngủ ở đây không được sao? Ta rất nhớ ngươi, ngươi đã lâu lắm không có ở qua ký túc xá. . . Ngày mai có hành trình, ta cam đoan bất loạn tới." "Không được, ta không tin ca, ca mỗi lần đều nói như vậy! Đừng cho là ta không biết cũng là bởi vì mẹ ta trở về, cho nên ngươi không có cách nào tới nhà của ta giày vò ta! Ta thật muốn trở về!" Tùy theo truyền đến chính là quần áo tiếng ma sát cùng vật nặng ngã xuống giường thanh âm. Từ không có cửa đóng lại trong khe, Trịnh Thành Xán ẩn ẩn trông thấy chăm chú dựa chung một chỗ hai cái thân ảnh.

"Đừng gấp gáp như vậy đi, để ta lại ôm sẽ. . ." "Ca ~ ta thật muốn trở về phòng á! Nếu là ngày mai các thành viên nhìn thấy ta từ phòng ngươi ra, vậy liền nói không rõ á!" "Vậy ngươi hôn ta một cái!" "Ba!" Cũng không tính quá vang dội ba ba âm thanh lại tại ban đêm yên tĩnh lộ ra phá lệ rõ ràng.

Thấy Chung Thần Lạc đứng dậy muốn hướng cổng đi tới, Trịnh Thành Xán che miệng lại, nhẹ nhàng rút lui về gian phòng của mình, ngồi tại bên giường thật lâu chưa có lấy lại tinh thần. Trước kia một chút không hài hòa cảm giác cùng hoài nghi tại lúc này được chứng thực, hắn nói không rõ ràng trong lòng đến cùng là quả thật như thế giật mình, hay là đố kị. Mặc dù thích Chung Thần Lạc là chính hắn sự tình, chưa bao giờ từng nghĩ để người khác bao quát Chung Thần Lạc bản người biết, nhưng lòng dạ nhưng vẫn là có nhỏ xíu chờ mong, chờ mong có một ngày có thể cách Chung Thần Lạc gần một điểm, gần thêm chút nữa. Đêm nay ngẫu nhiên phát hiện chân tướng, lại phảng phất đột nhiên đâm thủng hắn tất cả kỳ vọng. Chua xót cảm giác phun lên mũi, hắn che khuất hai mắt, chậm rãi đổ xuống, Trịnh Thành Xán a, Trịnh Thành Xán! Ngươi đến cùng đang chờ mong thứ gì đâu? Không phải đã sớm làm hạ quyết định sao? Đừng nghĩ! Chỉ cần Thần Lạc hắn vui vẻ hạnh phúc, hắn ở một bên lẳng lặng nhìn xem liền đầy đủ a...

-

"Bởi vì quay chụp thời điểm Shotaro liền tại ta bên cạnh, cho nên chúng ta trò chuyện rất nhiều, rất nhanh liền biến thân cận. Thành Xán, bây giờ còn chưa cơ hội gì tiếp xúc với hắn, cho nên còn không có biến thân." Chung Thần Lạc để Trịnh Thành Xán ý thức được, nguyên lai mình trù trừ sẽ chỉ làm mình rơi vào người sau. Mặc dù chỉ là sơ giao, nhưng rõ ràng là hắn cùng Chung Thần Lạc là trước nhận biết, đem Thái Lang lại trước hắn một bước cùng Chung Thần Lạc biến tướng quen, xem ra hắn cần làm ra một chút cải biến tới kéo gần cùng Chung Thần Lạc quan hệ trong đó.

Tại hắn chủ động gia tăng hai người gặp cơ hội tình huống phía dưới, thêm nữa Chung Thần Lạc vốn là tính cách người cởi mở, hắn lại cùng Chung Thần Lạc cùng là 01 niên sinh, rất nhanh bọn hắn liền trở nên thân cận.

Kế tiếp đoàn tổng, hắn càng là rất may mắn được nhiều lần cùng Chung Thần Lạc phân đến một tổ, biết được tiếp xuống mấy kỳ an bài về sau, hắn phá lệ vui vẻ, cho nên tại đại hội thể dục thể thao bên trên lộ ra đặc biệt hưng phấn, cao quang nhiều lần ra. Tại Chung Thần Lạc ngăn trở Lý Đế Nỗ đá ra cầu về sau, càng là tại ống kính không có quay chụp đến thời điểm ôm chặt lấy Chung Thần Lạc: "Thần Lạc ngươi thật giỏi!" Mặc dù Chung Thần Lạc cũng không lùn, nhưng tại hắn 185 thân cao so sánh hạ vẫn như cũ có vẻ hơi nhỏ nhắn xinh xắn, có thể đem hắn toàn bộ ôm vào trong ngực, loại cảm giác này quá đẹp tốt. Nhưng hắn sợ làm cho hoài nghi, rất nhanh liền buông ra Chung Thần Lạc.

"Tiếp xuống một cầu, Thành Xán ngươi cũng cố lên a!" Nhận lấy Chung Thần Lạc cổ vũ cùng đá tới cầu, hắn đứng ở phát bóng chỗ, thận trọng dọn xong cầu vị trí, nhìn về phía thủ ở trước cửa Lý Đế Nỗ, mang chút cho hả giận ý vị, dùng sức đưa bóng đá ra, ghi bàn sau vui vẻ cùng hướng hắn đi tới Chung Thần Lạc vỗ tay.

Dạng này ở chung mang đến cho hắn vui vẻ đồng thời, nhưng cũng dưới đáy lòng dần dần nảy sinh nhỏ bé tham niệm, hắn bắt đầu có chút không thỏa mãn tại hiện trạng, hắn cố gắng đè nén loại cảm giác này, hắn đối dạng này mình cảm thấy phỉ nhổ. . .

"Thần Lạc, ta gần nhất học một điểm tiếng Trung, chuẩn bị đến lúc đó ký bán thời điểm đối Trung Quốc fan hâm mộ nói, ngươi giúp ta nghe một chút tiêu không đúng tiêu chuẩn đi!"

"A ~ ngươi nói!"

"Ngươi tốt, ta là Thành Xán, ổ thấp bùn." Hắn cố ý giảng câu này rõ ràng đã có thể nói rất khá nói sai.

"Là ta yêu ngươi" quả thấy Chung Thần Lạc từng chữ từng câu uốn nắn sai lầm của hắn.

"Bên trong, ta yêu ngươi" hắn nói đến rất chân thành, thâm tình nhìn về phía lấy một mặt "Đứa nhỏ này coi như không tệ" Chung Thần Lạc, mượn từ thỉnh giáo tiếng Trung vì lấy cớ nói ra câu này ẩn tàng ở đáy lòng hắn thật lâu lời nói, hắn biết cái này cũng sẽ không bị Chung Thần Lạc coi là thật."Oa a, rất tiêu chuẩn! Làm tốt!" Nhưng là hắn y nguyên rất vui vẻ, cẩn thận Địa Tạng lên đáy lòng không ngừng nổi lên cảm giác hạnh phúc.

-

Chung Thần Lạc cùng Lý Đế Nỗ đi thu tống nghệ «Play Seoul », đường thấu đồ bởi vì hắn đối Chung Thần Lạc đứng tỷ đặc biệt chú ý, mà một cái tiếp một cái bắn ra nhắc nhở, cho dù là người đứng, cũng vẫn như cũ không cách nào tránh khỏi đập tới hai người chiếu, nhất là khoảng cách của hai người luôn luôn cách đặc biệt gần, căn bản là không có cách chỉ rút ngắn ống kính chụp đơn độc một người. Trịnh Thành Xán có chút bực bội khóa bình phong, khi hắn phát hiện Chung Thần Lạc cùng Lý Đế Nỗ tình lữ quan hệ về sau, hắn càng ngày càng không cách nào khắc chế đáy lòng không ngừng gia tăng đố kị cảm giác, càng ngày càng khó tìm về ngay từ đầu vẻn vẹn trông coi Chung Thần Lạc cái gì cũng không làm tâm tính, nhất là gần nhất, hắn thất thố số lần từ từ gia tăng, hắn cảm giác hắn sắp mất khống chế...

Nhìn chằm chằm đầu giường khẩu trang liên, hắn chậm chạp không có chìm vào giấc ngủ, thẳng đến đêm khuya, Lý Đế Nỗ đều không có về ký túc xá, hắn có loại dự cảm xấu, tại chẳng biết lúc nào ngủ cũng sau khi tỉnh lại, hắn vẫn như cũ chưa tại trong túc xá nhìn thấy Lý Đế Nỗ bóng dáng. Hắn để cho mình không nên suy nghĩ nhiều, Lý Đế Nỗ khả năng chỉ là đơn thuần về nhà ở. Nhưng đến công ty về sau, đã thấy Chung Thần Lạc cùng Lý Đế Nỗ sóng vai mà đến, hắn tâm bỗng nhiên trầm xuống, tại Lý Đế Nỗ trên thân, hắn nghe được Chung Thần Lạc thích dùng mùi thơm hoa cỏ ngọn nến hương vị, càng là tại cùng Chung Thần Lạc chào hỏi lúc, bằng vào thân cao, phát hiện giấu tại nó vệ dưới áo, xương quai xanh dựa vào hạ vị trí có rõ ràng vết đỏ. Không hề nghi ngờ, Lý Đế Nỗ tối hôm qua cùng Chung Thần Lạc ở lại với nhau, như vậy hai người đều đã làm những gì, liền không cần nói cũng biết.

Trong nháy mắt đó hắn có chút không cách nào khống chế tâm tình của mình, to lớn đố kị sắp bao phủ hắn. Hắn nắm chặt nắm đấm, sợ thành viên khác nhìn ra manh mối gì, giả tá đi nhà xí chi từ, rời đi luyện tập thất. Băng lãnh nước hất lên mặt mang đến một chút thanh tỉnh chi ý, hắn nhìn một chút trong kính người, sắc mặt âm trầm đến đáng sợ. Hắn chưa bao giờ thấy qua dạng này chính mình. Hắn cũng không còn cách nào nhẫn nại, Chung Thần Lạc là như vậy phải tốt, tốt đến để hắn không nghĩ chỉ là lẳng lặng ngốc ở một bên, mà là muốn nắm chắc hắn, để hắn chỉ thuộc về hắn một người, chỉ thấy được hắn. Mà không phải mỗi lần nhìn thấy Lý Đế Nỗ, liền toát ra như thế tràn ngập yêu thương ánh mắt. Hắn trông thấy mình trong kính ánh mắt dần dần kiên định, giờ khắc này hắn rốt cuộc minh bạch, tình yêu là không có cách nào nhường nhịn, hắn cũng không nghĩ lại để cho, hắn nhất định phải phải làm những gì. . .

-

Chung Thần Lạc vì chúc mừng sinh nhật mời chỗ có thành viên nhóm đi nhà hắn, Trịnh Thành Xán nghĩ đến nhiều người như vậy, Chung Thần Lạc nhất định bận không qua nổi, liền nghĩ sớm đến, nhìn xem có gấp cái gì có thể giúp. Hắn đứng tại cửa ra vào, nhiều lần xác nhận trang phục của mình cùng bề ngoài cũng đều thỏa về sau, khẩn trương giơ tay lên gõ vang Chung Thần Lạc nhà cửa phòng, lại không muốn, đến mở cửa đúng là Lý Đế Nỗ, hắn làm sao cũng sớm như vậy? Lý Đế Nỗ xe nhẹ đường quen đem hắn dẫn tới phòng khách: "Ngươi tùy tiện ngồi sẽ, Thần Lạc vừa mới đổ nhào đồ uống, đi thay quần áo." Tư thái giống như cái nhà này nam chủ nhân. Hắn nhăn lại lông mày, còn chưa kịp nói cái gì, liền gặp Chung Thần Lạc đổi xong quần áo ra, hắn vui vẻ muốn cùng Chung Thần Lạc chào hỏi, lại mắt sắc phát hiện đôi môi của hắn hơi sưng, cùng dưới bàn trà lưu lại đồ uống. Rất nhanh hắn liền minh bạch tại hắn đến trước đến cùng phát sinh thứ gì.

"Thành Xán ngươi tới rồi! Nhanh ngồi!" Hắn xiết chặt ở trong tay túi giấy, nhưng lại ý thức được cái gì rất nhanh buông ra, bởi vì đây là đưa cho Chung Thần Lạc quà sinh nhật: "Thần Lạc, sinh nhật vui vẻ! Đây là lễ vật, không biết ngươi sẽ sẽ không thích. . ." Kia là một kiện bên ngoài bao, nhìn thấy lần đầu tiên hắn đã cảm thấy phi thường thích hợp Chung Thần Lạc."Ta rất thích, cám ơn ngươi rồi Thành Xán!" Hắn cười cười, tâm tình tốt chút. Cái này bên ngoài bao hắn cũng mua xuống một cái khác nhan sắc, lần sau hắn cũng mặc đi. . .

Thế nhưng là hảo tâm tình cũng không có tiếp tục quá lâu, cuối cùng cắt bánh gatô lúc, hắn chú ý tới Lý Đế Nỗ thừa dịp loạn tại các thành viên tiến hành bánh gatô đại chiến lúc, vụng trộm hôn một chút Chung Thần Lạc gương mặt, còn mang đi gương mặt bên cạnh bơ, sau đó bị Chung Thần Lạc cười lớn dùng nhẹ tay chà nhẹ đi. Sắc mặt tối tối, trong tay khối kia bị Chung Thần Lạc tự mình đưa tới bánh gatô lập tức mất đi nó nên có vị ngọt, trong lòng của hắn bắt đầu nổi lên mưa to gió lớn.

Một trận đại chiến về sau, các thành viên giúp đỡ cùng một chỗ thu thập tàn cuộc, mà hắn thì chủ động gánh vác lên rửa chén trách nhiệm, thu hồi trên bàn ly rượu đỏ nháy mắt, nghĩ đến đây là Chung Thần Lạc thích vô cùng ly rượu đỏ, ma xui quỷ khiến giả vờ như thất thủ đánh nát cái chén. "A...! Trịnh Thành Xán! Ta muốn đem ngươi liệt tiến ta sổ đen!" Hắn biết, Chung Thần Lạc cũng sẽ không thật trách hắn, nhưng hắn lại nhưng cho là mình đổi đến một cái cơ hội: "Thần Lạc, thật xin lỗi a. Ta biết đây là ngươi thích nhất ly rượu đỏ, ta sẽ lại mua một bao giống nhau như đúc tới cửa đến bồi tội!" Một cái có thể lại đến Chung Thần Lạc nhà cơ sẽ. . .

Ngày thứ hai, hắn tại vapp đẩy tặng ngay lập tức liền mở ra Chung Thần Lạc sinh nhật trực tiếp, hôm nay Chung Thần Lạc phá lệ phải soái khí, khiến người tim đập thình thịch. Nhưng bên miệng mang theo ý cười lại tại Chung Thần Lạc nâng lên Lý Đế Nỗ nói muốn đưa hắn một kiện vệ áo lúc nhạt đi. Hắn nhíu mày, là trùng hợp à. . . Nhiều như vậy thành viên bên trong, hết lần này tới lần khác chỉ có Lý Đế Nỗ tại hắn đưa quần áo về sau, cũng biểu thị muốn đưa quần áo? Hay là nói Lý Đế Nỗ phát hiện thứ gì, tại hướng hắn biểu thị công khai chủ quyền?

Sau đó không lâu, 90 'slove đánh ca hậu đài, thu xong Behind về sau, mới còn vui vẻ hòa thuận Trịnh Thành Xán cùng Lý Đế Nỗ nụ cười trên mặt nháy mắt biến mất, nhìn xem Lý Đế Nỗ ôm đến tiếp ứng Chung Thần Lạc vai rời đi lúc, đối với hắn kia khiêu khích tiếu dung, một nháy mắt hình tượng dần dần cùng ba năm trước đây trận kia lần đầu gặp trùng hợp, hắn không lắm để ý nhún vai, ba năm trước đây hắn liền chưa từng để ý, huống chi là hiện tại thế nào?

Bất quá. . . Vẫn còn có chút khác biệt, Chung Thần Lạc sẽ giãy dụa lấy quay đầu đối hắn nói lên một câu: "Hôm nay vất vả a, ngươi làm được rất tuyệt! Bái bai ~" mặc dù rất nhanh liền bị bên cạnh Lý Đế Nỗ cường ngạnh nghiêng đầu sang chỗ khác.

Tại thời khắc này, hắn có thể mười phần khẳng định xác nhận Lý Đế Nỗ đã biết được hắn đối Chung Thần Lạc tình cảm, từ rất dậy sớm liền biết được, nhưng lại chưa đâm thủng, mà là ở trước mặt hắn làm ra rất nhiều biểu thị công khai chủ quyền hành vi. Bất quá vậy thì thế nào đâu, bất quá là thích Chung Thần Lạc chuyện này từ chỉ có hắn tự mình biết bên ngoài lại thêm một người thôi. Lý Đế Nỗ coi như nhà ở ven hồ hưởng trước ánh trăng lại như thế nào? Làm Chung Thần Lạc duy nhất cùng tuổi thân cho nên, hắn là tất yếu đến tranh một chuyến, dù sao bây giờ cùng chỗ một đoàn đội, mà cuộc sống tương lai còn rất dài, rất nhiều chuyện đều còn không có kết luận, lại có ai có thể nói đến chuẩn đâu?

—— toàn văn xong ——

Viết tại sau cùng lời nói:

* sau khi xem xong liền hẳn phải biết vì cái gì bản này văn chồng họa lại nguyên nhân rất trọng yếu, có thể nói đối Thần Lạc dần dần thêm vào tình cảm cùng phát hiện chồng quan hệ sau mang tới đố kị, trực tiếp trở thành Thành Xán tâm tính biến hóa cùng dần dần trở nên tâm cơ cùng xấu bụng dây dẫn nổ. *

* liền nói đến đây a, chúng ta hạ thiên văn gặp lại ╮ (￣ 3￣) ╭ *


	16. Chapter 16

* nặc vui thật quá tốt đập đi, thế nhưng là lương thật thật là ít, chỉ có thể tự mình động thủ cơm no áo ấm*

* một phát xong, vô não Tiểu Điềm văn, giả giả đều là ta biên, nước chảy trướng, học sinh tiểu học hành văn, OOC dự cảnh *

* linh cảm bắt nguồn từ Thần Lạc khi còn bé cùng Samoyed a chụp ảnh chung. *

* phiên ngoại đã canh tân, mời điểm tập hợp *

Chung Thần Lạc nhà từng nuôi qua một con Samoyed a, nhắc tới cũng kỳ, Samoyed a toàn thân màu trắng, lại sinh ra liền bên phải dưới mắt mới có một khối nhỏ màu đen, phảng phất nhân loại dưới mắt nốt ruồi.

Samoyed a tên là Nặc Nặc, lĩnh về nhà không bao lâu thời điểm, Chung Thần Lạc mẫu thân liền mang thai, làm tuổi sản phụ, người nhà lo lắng an nguy của nàng, đều không đồng ý lại tiếp tục nuôi chó, nhưng Chung mẫu thái độ kiên quyết, mãnh liệt phản đối đưa tiễn Nặc Nặc, người nhà sợ nàng cảm xúc chập trùng động thai khí, đành phải thôi. Mấy tháng về sau, Chung Thần Lạc xuất sinh, mà Nặc Nặc cũng trở thành Tiểu Thần Lạc bằng hữu tốt nhất cùng bạn chơi.

Chung Thần Lạc từng nghe mụ mụ nói, sau khi sinh về nhà ngày đó, Nặc Nặc gặp nàng ôm cái tiểu bất điểm, tò mò một mực vây quanh nàng chuyển. Còn thăm dò đến trong ngực nàng không chớp mắt nhìn xem trong ngực nho nhỏ một đoàn Chung Thần Lạc, dù là chuyển cái thân, chuyển sang nơi khác, cũng phải vẫy đuôi tranh thủ thời gian lại gần. Cũng không biết cái gì nguyên do, luôn luôn cao lãnh Nặc Nặc bắt đầu biến thành đoàn nhỏ tử theo đuôi. Đoàn nhỏ tử ở đâu nó liền ở đâu, ban đêm đi ngủ cũng phải nằm sấp tại đoàn nhỏ tử cái nôi một bên, tỉnh lại chuyện thứ nhất chính là tiến đến cái nôi bên cạnh ngửi ngửi đoàn nhỏ tử. Đoàn nhỏ tử nếu là khóc, Nặc Nặc cũng phải đi theo xoay quanh, đầu tiên là liếm liếm đoàn nhỏ tử, sau lại chạy đến Chung mẫu kia cắn ống quần của nàng đem nàng hướng đoàn nhỏ tử phương hướng mang. Người nhà họ Chung nhìn xem hiếm lạ, cũng là yên tâm Nặc Nặc "Chiếu cố vấn" Tiểu Thần Lạc, không khỏi cảm thán còn tốt lúc trước Chung mẫu kiên trì, không có đem Nặc Nặc đưa tiễn.

Tiểu hài tử luôn luôn lớn lên rất nhanh, cơ hồ một ngày một cái dạng. Bất quá trong nháy mắt, Tiểu Thần Lạc liền bắt đầu loạng chà loạng choạng mà đi trên đường, người trong nhà nhìn xem hắn kia phảng phất bất cứ lúc nào cũng sẽ ngã xuống bộ pháp khẩn trương không thôi, Tiểu Thần Lạc ngược lại là không có cái này lo lắng, nên đi thì đi, ngã sấp xuống liền tóm lấy Nặc Nặc thật dài lông tiếp tục đi, Nặc Nặc ngược lại cũng không giận, chăm chú theo sát Tiểu Thần Lạc khi hắn hộ hoa sứ giả. Tiểu Thần Lạc mở miệng giảng câu nói đầu tiên không phải ba ba cũng không phải mụ mụ, mà là Nặc Nặc. Người nhà họ Chung tại cảm thấy thất lạc đồng thời cũng không khỏi kinh hỉ, mà Nặc Nặc ngược lại là thật cao hứng, nghe được Tiểu Thần Lạc gọi tên của nó lập tức tiến đến Tiểu Thần Lạc trước mặt liếm liếm hắn, trêu đến Tiểu Thần Lạc ha ha cười không ngừng.

Tiểu bất điểm thời kỳ Chung Thần Lạc thích nhất chính là nằm sấp tại đã dáng dấp cao lớn Nặc Nặc trên thân, rất là yêu thích trên người nó mềm mại xoã tung mao mao, luôn luôn nằm sấp nằm sấp liền ngủ. Hơi dài lớn một chút về sau, phảng phất nhân vật tiến hành chuyển đổi. Nặc Nặc tổng yêu nằm sấp tại Chung Thần Lạc trên thân chơi đùa, liếm lấy Chung Thần Lạc liên tục cầu xin tha thứ: "Nặc Nặc được rồi, đừng làm rộn!"

Đối với khi còn bé Chung Thần Lạc đến nói, Nặc Nặc là hắn trừ âm nhạc bên ngoài trọng yếu nhất bằng hữu, từ lúc sinh ra đời Nặc Nặc liền bồi bạn ở bên cạnh hắn cùng hắn như hình với bóng, cho dù là đi ngủ cũng cùng một chỗ. Nhưng là đột nhiên có một ngày Nặc Nặc lại biến mất không thấy gì nữa, Chung gia tìm hồi lâu đều không tìm được. Chung Thần Lạc khóc lớn một hồi, mỗi ngày đều rầu rĩ không vui. Người nhà họ Chung nhìn xem sốt ruột, chỉ có thể an ủi hắn: "Lạc Lạc ngoan, Nặc Nặc cũng là có người nhà, nó khẳng định là nhớ nhà, Lạc Lạc nếu là rời đi ba ba mụ mụ lâu như vậy cũng sẽ nghĩ tới chúng ta chính là không phải? Nặc Nặc cũng thế, nó nghĩ ba ba mụ mụ của nó, muốn về thăm nhà một chút. Ngươi nếu là không vui, Nặc Nặc sau khi trở về phát hiện ngươi không vui, vậy nó cũng không biết lái tâm." Chung Thần Lạc chu mỏ một cái, ủy khuất gật gật đầu, một lát sau hay là đối Chung mẫu giơ lên khuôn mặt tươi cười.

Ngay từ đầu, Chung Thần Lạc luôn luôn hỏi thăm phụ mẫu Nặc Nặc trở về không, thời gian dần qua Chung Thần Lạc bắt đầu trổ cành cao lớn, từ nho nhỏ sữa nắm trưởng thành sắp thành niên soái khí thiếu niên, bên người có rất nhiều bằng hữu, mỗi ngày đều vui vẻ cười, cũng không nhắc lại đến Nặc Nặc, hết thảy đều biến nhưng lại tựa hồ cái gì đều không thay đổi.

Lớp mười một lên cao ba nghỉ hè, vì Chung Thần Lạc có thể tốt hơn ứng đối lớp mười hai học tập, người nhà họ Chung vì hắn tìm một vị gia giáo. Thầy dạy kèm tại nhà là một vị trẻ tuổi soái tiểu tử, như là người châu Âu thâm thúy ngũ quan, cho người ta một loại khó mà tới gần xa cách cảm giác. Lại tại nhìn thấy Chung Thần Lạc lần đầu tiên liền cong lên đáng yêu mắt cười: "Ngươi tốt, ta là Lý Đế Nỗ, ngươi thầy dạy kèm tại nhà, mời nhiều chỉ giáo!" Chung Thần Lạc nhìn chằm chằm hắn mắt phải hạ viên kia nho nhỏ nốt ruồi nước mắt sửng sốt, thẳng đến Lý Đế Nỗ đưa tay tại trước mắt hắn lung lay mới lấy lại tinh thần, vội vàng giơ lên tiếu dung: "A, thật xin lỗi, ta vừa có chút ngây người. Lý lão sư ngài tốt, ta là Chung Thần Lạc, thời gian kế tiếp muốn phiền phức ngài." "Không sao, Thần Lạc về sau gọi ta Đế Nỗ ca liền tốt." Lý Đế Nỗ tựa hồ cũng không ngại Chung Thần Lạc vừa rồi thất lễ, phảng phất ngay từ đầu cho người xa cách cảm giác chỉ là trong nháy mắt ảo giác. Kỳ thật, vị lão sư này còn rất tốt chung đụng, cũng không có mới vừa lên đi nghiêm túc như vậy nha, Chung Thần Lạc nghĩ thầm.

Tựa hồ bởi vì là người đồng lứa quan hệ, lại tựa hồ là không hiểu cảm giác quen thuộc quấy phá, Chung Thần Lạc rất nhanh liền cùng Lý Đế Nỗ thân cận hơn. Cũng là trong lúc vô tình phát hiện Lý Đế Nỗ nhìn xem một bộ học bá mặt, trò chơi lại đánh cho phá lệ tốt, liền tại giảng bài sau khi, lôi kéo Lý Đế Nỗ cùng một chỗ chơi game. Lý Đế Nỗ không giống cha mẹ của hắn luôn luôn để hắn thiếu chơi điện thoại, thiếu chơi game, hắn sẽ bồi tiếp hắn cùng một chỗ thỏa thích đánh, nhưng cũng sẽ tại nên học tập thời điểm đốc xúc hắn nghiêm túc học tập.

Trừ cái đó ra, Chung Thần Lạc còn thích chơi bóng rổ, tổng yêu lôi kéo Lý Đế Nỗ tại nhà mình hậu viện một đối một. Thua còn muốn bĩu môi nũng nịu nói ván này không tính, Lý Đế Nỗ cũng vui vẻ được sủng ái lấy hắn, xoa bóp mặt của hắn lại bắt đầu lại từ đầu mới một ván. Đánh xong bóng rổ, Chung Thần Lạc mệt mỏi nằm rạp trên mặt đất không muốn nhúc nhích, Lý Đế Nỗ một thanh nằm sấp ở trên người hắn, chụp chụp cái mông của hắn, lại đem hắn từ dưới đất kéo, lau khô hắn mồ hôi trên trán: "Đừng nằm rạp trên mặt đất, coi chừng bị lạnh, nhanh đi tắm rửa thay quần áo khác." Lý Đế Nỗ vốn là như vậy đối hắn ôn nhu nói chuyện, Chung Thần Lạc cảm giác phải tim đập của mình tựa hồ tại vận động sau nhảy càng nhanh hơn một chút.

Ngày hôm đó, Chung cha Chung mẫu ra ngoài làm việc, cần bên ngoài qua đêm, liền đem Chung Thần Lạc làm ơn cho Lý Đế Nỗ chiếu khán. Chung Thần Lạc gục xuống bàn không muốn học tập, la hét muốn đi trên nước nhạc viên chơi. Lý Đế Nỗ bất đắc dĩ: "Kia tranh thủ thời gian thu dọn đồ đạc đi." Chung Thần Lạc reo hò một tiếng sau đó chạy đi: "Đế Nỗ ca tốt nhất!" Nhìn xem Chung Thần Lạc nhảy cẫng bóng lưng, Lý Đế Nỗ bật cười, trong mắt dũng động ngay cả mình đều không có phát hiện tình cảm.

Chung Thần Lạc hưng phấn cực, rốt cục đến nhắc tới hơn phân nửa cái nghỉ hè trên nước nhạc viên, trên đường đi nhảy nhảy nhót nhót, thỉnh thoảng xoay người lại cùng Lý Đế Nỗ nói chuyện."Chậm một chút chậm một chút!" Lý Đế Nỗ đành phải cùng ở phía sau hắn không ngừng mà nhắc nhở hắn chú ý đường phía trước người. Chung Thần Lạc không biết là từ đâu lật ra kiện Hawaii gió áo sơmi hoa, phối đầu màu đen quần đùi, hai cái đùi lại dài lại thẳng, tại dưới thái dương được không phát ánh sáng, cũng lắc đến Lý Đế Nỗ mắt.

Không để ý, Chung Thần Lạc liền chạy đến bên bể bơi, đem chân vươn vào bể bơi, hướng hắn phất tay: "Đế Nỗ ca, ngươi mau tới nha! Nước lành lạnh thật thoải mái." Lý Đế Nỗ đang nghĩ để Chung Thần Lạc đi trước thay quần áo một hồi lại chơi, đã thấy Chung Thần Lạc a một tiếng, trọng tâm bất ổn sắp rơi vào bể bơi, Lý Đế Nỗ một cái bước xa xông vào bể bơi giữ chặt Chung Thần Lạc. Chung Thần Lạc nhìn trước mắt mặt lộ vẻ lo lắng Lý Đế Nỗ, dưới ánh mặt trời mặt mũi của hắn phảng phất đang nháy tránh phát ánh sáng, cảm thụ được hắn ôm tại bên hông hắn cực nóng đại thủ, Chung Thần Lạc đỏ mặt, trong nháy mắt đó trong tai huyên thanh âm huyên náo rút đi, chỉ nghe được mình phanh phanh trực nhảy trái tim âm thanh. Mắt thấy Lý Đế Nỗ mặt càng góp càng gần, Chung Thần Lạc nhắm hai mắt lại, lại tại một giây sau bỗng nhiên mở mắt ra, đẩy ra Lý Đế Nỗ. Lý Đế Nỗ không nghĩ tới hắn đột nhiên động tác, lôi kéo Chung Thần Lạc cùng một chỗ ngã vào trong nước.

Trên đường về nhà, Chung Thần Lạc hất lên Lý Đế Nỗ vừa mua bên ngoài bao, thỉnh thoảng nhìn một chút đi ở bên người Lý Đế Nỗ, tại hắn nhìn qua lúc lại cực nhanh dời ánh mắt. Lý Đế Nỗ thấy hắn như thế, không khỏi nhíu mày: "Thần Lạc, làm sao rồi?" Chung Thần Lạc lại phảng phất chấn kinh bỗng nhiên lắc đầu: "Không có. . . Không có gì. . ." Chung Thần Lạc cúi đầu xoắn ngón tay, cảm giác cùng Lý Đế Nỗ ở giữa bầu không khí xấu hổ cực.

Tốt về sau, tắm rửa xong Chung Thần Lạc nhìn xem cửa phòng tắm, hít sâu vài khẩu khí, phảng phất làm cái gì quyết định trọng đại."Đế Nỗ ca!" Chung Thần Lạc chụp chụp giường, ra hiệu hắn ngồi lại đây. Lý Đế Nỗ gặp hắn tóc còn chảy xuống nước, cầm lấy trên cổ khăn mặt giúp hắn lau: "Ngươi làm sao tóc đều không lau khô, coi chừng cảm mạo." Vừa tắm rửa xong Lý Đế Nỗ trên thân còn tản ra nhiệt khí, hun đến Chung Thần Lạc đỏ mặt, trước mắt chính là Lý Đế Nỗ sẽ khoan hồng lỏng áo choàng tắm cổ áo lộ ra rắn chắc cơ ngực. Chung Thần Lạc nhắm lại mắt, bắt lấy Lý Đế Nỗ tay, đỏ mặt phải không dám nhìn hắn."Đế Nỗ ca! Có chuyện ta nghĩ nói với ngươi. Kỳ thật. . . Kỳ thật ta. . . Ta. . . Ai nha! Ta thích ngươi!" Chung Thần Lạc cảm giác được nắm lấy tay mãnh nắm chặt, lại không chờ đến Lý Đế Nỗ đáp lại, quyết định chắc chắn, "A...! Lý Đế Nỗ! Ta nói ta thích ngươi, ngươi có thích ta hay không cho cái đáp lại a! Ta. . ." Lời còn chưa dứt, Chung Thần Lạc liền rơi vào một cái ấm áp trong lồng ngực, cảm giác được ôm lấy hắn người nhẹ nhàng cọ xát cổ của hắn: "Ừm, thích. Ta cũng rất thích Thần Lạc." Một khắc này, Chung Thần Lạc trong lòng pháo hoa tranh nhau nổ tung, Boom. . . Boom. . .

Đêm đó, Chung Thần Lạc chơi xấu, nhất định phải Lý Đế Nỗ cùng hắn cùng một chỗ ngủ, Lý Đế Nỗ không lay chuyển được hắn, đem hắn kéo nhẹ chụp: "Nhanh ngủ đi, bảo bối của ta."

Đàm yêu đương sau sinh hoạt cùng dĩ vãng cũng không có cái gì quá lớn khác biệt, bất quá là ngẩng đầu liền có thể nhìn thấy thích cái kia hắn cưng chiều mỉm cười cùng trong lòng kia dũng động ngọt ngào.

Nghỉ hè sắp trôi qua, Chung Thần Lạc cũng sẽ nghênh đón khai giảng, Chung Thần Lạc nghĩ đến khai giảng sau liền không thể cùng Lý Đế Nỗ ngày ngày dính vào nhau, không khỏi cảm thấy thất lạc. Lôi kéo vừa tới nhà hắn chuẩn bị vì hắn bên trên trước khi vào học một lần cuối cùng khóa Lý Đế Nỗ nói ra: "Đế Nỗ ca, ngày mai ta liền muốn khai giảng, khai giảng sau liền không thể giống như vậy cùng ngươi Thiên Thiên cùng một chỗ. Hôm nay ta không muốn lên khóa, để ta nhìn nhiều nhìn ngươi có được hay không!"

Lý Đế Nỗ khẽ thở dài một cái, thả ra trong tay sách, dắt Chung Thần Lạc tay ngồi xuống, vừa nghĩ mở miệng nói chuyện, lại nhìn thấy Chung Thần Lạc đầu giường thả trương trước đó chưa thấy qua ảnh chụp, là khi còn bé Chung Thần Lạc cùng một con Samoyed a, không khỏi sửng sốt.

Chung Thần Lạc thấy Lý Đế Nỗ nãy giờ không nói gì, nhìn chằm chằm đầu giường ảnh chụp, không khỏi cười ra tiếng: "A. . . Kia là Nặc Nặc. Nhà chúng ta trước kia nuôi Samoyed a, đáng yêu đi! Nó là ta bằng hữu tốt nhất, ta rất là ưa thích nó! Thế nhưng là tại ta mười tuổi thời điểm, Nặc Nặc lại đột nhiên không gặp, chúng ta tìm rất lâu cũng không có tìm được nó." Vừa nghĩ tới Nặc Nặc, Chung Thần Lạc lại có chút khổ sở, "Tìm thật lâu cũng không tìm tới Nặc Nặc về sau, ba ba mụ mụ đem trong nhà Nặc Nặc tất cả ảnh chụp đều thu vào, sợ ta nhìn thấy thương tâm, ta cũng không muốn nhìn thấy bọn hắn lại lo lắng cho ta dáng vẻ, liền không nhắc lại lên Nặc Nặc. Tấm hình này hay là ta hai ngày trước lục đồ thời điểm phát hiện."

Chung Thần Lạc cầm lấy ảnh chụp nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve, "Kỳ thật ta cũng nhớ không rõ Nặc Nặc lúc ấy vì cái gì mang theo miệng bao, chỉ nhớ rõ nó bởi vì mang miệng bao mà rầu rĩ không vui, cảm thấy nó thật đáng yêu, liền ôm lấy nó từ từ. Mụ mụ hẳn là lúc này chụp hình đi." Chung Thần Lạc đưa tay điểm một cái Lý Đế Nỗ mắt phải nốt ruồi: "Nặc Nặc cũng là vị trí này có khối đen nhánh giống nốt ruồi nước mắt ấn ký đâu, lúc trước nhìn thấy ngươi thời điểm, ta còn tưởng rằng ngươi là Nặc Nặc biến đâu ha ha ha." Chung Thần Lạc thở dài, đổ mặt, "Nhưng là làm sao có thể chứ. . ."

Lý Đế Nỗ kéo Chung Thần Lạc để tay đến bên miệng hôn một chút: "Thật xin lỗi. . . Ta. . . Kỳ thật ta. . . Ta không nên. . . Ta không phải cố ý muốn để ngươi nhớ tới chuyện thương tâm. . ." Chung Thần Lạc lắc đầu, ôm lấy Lý Đế Nỗ: "Không có việc gì á! Mặc dù khi còn bé người trong nhà tổng an ủi ta nói Nặc Nặc sẽ trở về, nhưng ta đã sớm nghĩ thông suốt a, vô luận nó là bởi vì nguyên nhân gì biến mất, nhưng ta tin tưởng nó nhất định sẽ tại một nơi nào đó trôi qua hạnh phúc vui vẻ, ta cũng sẽ vẫn nhớ nó là ta bằng hữu tốt nhất." Chung Thần Lạc cọ xát Lý Đế Nỗ, "Mà lại ta bây giờ không phải là có ngươi sao! Ta rất thích ngươi nha, chúng ta cả một đời đều cùng một chỗ có được hay không?" Lý Đế Nỗ sững sờ, thâm tình nhìn xem trong ngực Chung Thần Lạc, ôn nhu mà cúi đầu hôn lên môi của hắn: "Ừm, ta cũng rất thích rất thích ngươi, ta sẽ một mực bồi tiếp ngươi."

Chung Thần Lạc cảm giác mặt mình cùng lỗ tai đều bỏng gấp, che miệng của mình, ngượng ngùng rút vào Lý Đế Nỗ trong ngực, hắn cảm thấy từ nơi sâu xa là Nặc Nặc đem Lý Đế Nỗ mang đến bên cạnh hắn, để hắn có thể cùng Lý Đế Nỗ quen biết hiểu nhau yêu nhau. Nặc Nặc, cám ơn ngươi. Cũng cám ơn ngươi thích ta, ta "Bạn lữ khuyển" .

\- toàn văn xong -

【 nặc vui 】 bạn lữ của ta khuyển (phiên ngoại)

* phiên ngoại thiên, Lý Đế Nỗ thị giác *

* vô não Tiểu Điềm văn, nước chảy trướng, OOC dự cảnh *

* tiền văn mời điểm tập hợp *

Lý Đế Nỗ làm khuyển tộc người nổi bật, tu luyện bất quá mấy năm liền đã không người đồng lứa nhưng với tới, lại qua mấy năm, trưởng thành không bao lâu hắn liền đem kinh lịch đối với khuyển tộc đến nói rất là trọng yếu một vòng —— hạ phàm lịch luyện.

Bị phong ấn tiên lực biến thành chó con Lý Đế Nỗ nằm sấp tại ven đường buồn bực không thôi, hắn hạ phàm lúc bởi vì chưa thể thích ứng bỗng nhiên thu nhỏ nguyên hình, không cẩn thận rơi vào vũng bùn lăn một thân bùn, bây giờ lại ngay cả một cái sạch sẽ pháp thuật đều không sử dụng ra được. Đối với khuyển tộc quy định —— chỉ có ở nhân gian lịch luyện qua đi, mới có thể trở thành chân chính khuyển tiên, hắn cảm thấy mười phần không hiểu. Thậm chí lịch luyện đến cùng là phải làm những gì, khi nào mới có thể biết được mình lịch luyện hoàn thành từ mà trở lại khuyển tộc càng là hoàn toàn không biết gì. Nhìn xem những cái kia đối với hắn vạn phần ghét bỏ lui tới người qua đường, Lý Đế Nỗ không khỏi cười nhạo, thật không biết ở nhân gian có cái gì tốt lịch luyện, lòng người phức tạp khó dò, nào có bọn hắn khuyển tộc đơn thuần tốt ở chung.

Lý Đế Nỗ đem mình co lại thành một đoàn, trước mắt thân thể cảm giác khó chịu để hắn quyết định trước dạng này chấp nhận một đêm, ngày mai lại tìm thay chỗ hắn đợi cái một trận nghĩ nghĩ đối sách. Lúc này, trước mắt của hắn xuất hiện một đôi mang giày da chân, chân chủ nhân là cái khuôn mặt hòa ái nữ nhân, nàng ngồi xổm người xuống sờ sờ đầu của hắn, ôm hắn lên, không thèm để ý chút nào trên người hắn bùn dính đầy nàng quý báu quần áo, dẫn hắn trở về nhà.

Bị tắm rửa sạch sẽ cho ăn no no bụng Lý Đế Nỗ nằm sấp tại ấm áp trên mặt thảm đánh giá cái này địa phương xa lạ, nhà này người họ Chung, dẫn hắn về nhà hiển nhiên là nhà này nữ chủ nhân, trừ cái đó ra còn có chính ngồi xổm ở bên cạnh hắn hiếu kì đánh giá hắn nam chủ nhân cùng con của bọn hắn, nghe được bọn hắn vì chính mình lấy tên gọi Nặc Nặc, Lý Đế Nỗ im lặng, cái này cái gì khó nghe danh tự. Lý Đế Nỗ ngáp một cái, không hứng thú lắm hai mắt nhắm nghiền, bất quá là chuyển sang nơi khác đợi thôi, tùy bọn hắn đi thôi.

"Nhà chúng ta cái này Samoyed a giống như phá lệ cao lãnh, cùng khác Samoyed a đều không giống đâu. Bình thường gọi nó danh tự, nó cũng không để ý chúng ta, thật sự là tuyệt không giống một con chó, cũng là một con cao ngạo mèo." Lý Đế Nỗ hừ một tiếng, đối với cái này khinh thường, hắn cũng không phải phổ thông chó, chẳng lẽ còn muốn để hắn đối bọn hắn lắc đầu vẫy đuôi à.

Cũng không lâu lắm, Chung mẫu mang thai, Chung mẫu cái này một thai tới đột nhiên, nhưng đối với thích đặc biệt hài tử Chung cha đến nói có thể nói là to lớn kinh hỉ. Chung gia đối đột nhiên xuất hiện này hài tử đều phá lệ cực kỳ trương cùng coi trọng. Lý Đế Nỗ nằm sấp ở phòng khách trên mặt đất, nghe lấy bọn hắn nói chút vì Chung mẫu thân thể khỏe mạnh, phòng ngừa ngoài ý muốn phát sinh, mà định đem hắn đưa đi, không khỏi nghĩ nói, a, nguyên lai người nhà họ Chung cùng những nhân loại khác cũng không có gì khác biệt nha. Lại không nghĩ rằng Chung mẫu biết sau phản ứng lạ thường phải lớn, kiên quyết phản đối đem hắn đưa tiễn. Người nhà họ Chung bất đắc dĩ, sợ Chung mẫu cảm xúc chập trùng quá lớn từ đó động thai khí, đành phải thôi."Nặc Nặc đừng sợ, mụ mụ sẽ không để cho bọn hắn đem ngươi đưa tiễn." Vuốt ve đỉnh đầu hắn tay vẫn như cũ ấm áp như vậy, một như lúc mới gặp như vậy, Lý Đế Nỗ không khỏi động dung, có lẽ Chung gia là một cái không sai chỗ dung thân.

Mắt thấy Chung mẫu bụng ngày ngày địa biến lớn, Lý Đế Nỗ bỗng nhiên bắt đầu chờ mong lên cái này sắp hàng thế Bảo Bảo, kia sẽ là như thế nào một cái bảo bảo đâu. Mấy tháng về sau, Bảo Bảo xuất sinh, nhìn xem Chung mẫu trong ngực nho nhỏ một đoàn ngủ được hô hô Bảo Bảo, Lý Đế Nỗ hiếu kì cực, đây là hắn lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy như thế ấu nhân loại nhỏ bé, nho nhỏ Bảo Bảo trên thân tràn ngập mùi sữa cùng một loại khác hắn chưa hề tại những nhân loại khác trên thân nghe được qua phá lệ tinh khiết hương vị, để hắn rất là ưa thích.

Về sau Lý Đế Nỗ biết Bảo Bảo danh tự ---- Chung Thần Lạc, sao trời thần, âm nhạc vui. Lý Đế Nỗ bắt đầu vây quanh nho nhỏ Thần Lạc chuyển, nghe được hắn khóc hắn sẽ nóng nảy, nhìn thấy hắn cười hắn cũng cùng theo vui vẻ. Nhìn xem hắn một Thiên Thiên lớn lên, từ tập tễnh học theo đến bi bô tập nói. Nghe được hắn nắm lấy mình lông mở miệng nãi thanh nãi khí gọi mình Nặc Nặc, Lý Đế Nỗ lần thứ nhất cảm thấy Nặc Nặc danh tự này cũng cũng không tệ lắm.

Chung Thần Lạc trưởng thành tổng sẽ mang lại cho Lý Đế Nỗ kinh hỉ, từ Chung Thần Lạc xuất sinh đến nay, hắn cảm nhận được quá nhiều trước kia chưa hề xuất hiện qua cảm xúc, cũng cảm nhận được mình cải biến, lại chưa từng cảm thấy bối rối. Nhân loại một đời cũng liền ngắn ngủi mấy chục năm, đối với khuyển tộc mấy trăm năm thậm chí có thể là vô tận sinh mệnh đến nói, bất quá trong nháy mắt một cái chớp mắt. Lý Đế Nỗ cảm thấy dù sao cũng không biết lịch luyện nội dung, nếu như cứ như vậy tại Chung Thần Lạc bên người làm bạn hắn cả đời cũng chưa chắc không thể.

Mười năm thoáng một cái đã qua, tại một cái bình thường ban đêm, Chung Thần Lạc như thường ngày như vậy sớm chìm vào giấc ngủ, xác nhận Chung Thần Lạc tuyệt không đá chăn mền sau đang chuẩn bị nằm xuống Lý Đế Nỗ đột nhiên cảm nhận được quen thuộc ba động, là khuyển tộc triệu hoán trận, đây là tại triệu hoán hắn trở về, hắn đây là hoàn thành lịch luyện rồi? Lý Đế Nỗ tâm tình ngũ vị tạp trần, lịch luyện hoàn thành quá mức đột nhiên, càng làm cho hắn cảm thấy không hiểu vạn phần. Triệu hoán trận quang mang gấp rút lóe ra, thúc giục hắn mau chóng đạp vào trong trận, trở lại khuyển tộc.

Thời gian không nhiều, hắn thậm chí cũng không kịp cùng Chung Thần Lạc cáo biệt. Lý Đế Nỗ đi đến ngủ say sưa Chung Thần Lạc bên người, dùng cái mũi nhẹ nhàng đụng đụng mặt của hắn sau đi đến triệu hoán trong trận, tại sắp truyền tống thời khắc, Lý Đế Nỗ quay đầu cuối cùng mắt nhìn Chung Thần Lạc, ở trong lòng nói thầm: Thần Lạc, ngươi đợi ta, chờ ta trở về mau chóng xử lý xong sự tình sau liền trở lại tìm ngươi!"

Trở lại khuyển tộc sau Lý đế giận biến trở về hình người, còn đến không kịp cảm thụ thể nội kia so dĩ vãng càng dư thừa tiên lực, liền vội vàng xử lý lên xuống hạ sự vụ tới. Trên trời một ngày, một năm trước, dù cho Lý đế giận gắng sức đuổi theo, trở lại nhân gian về sau, nhưng cũng đã qua đi tám năm.

Đứng tại Chung cửa nhà Lý Đế Nỗ lại chần chờ, hắn nên lấy loại lý do nào xuất hiện lần nữa tại người nhà họ Chung trước mặt đâu, cũng không thể nói, này, ta là nhà các ngươi nuôi Samoyed a Nặc Nặc đi. Mà lại nội tâm của hắn chỗ sâu có chút kháng cự lấy nguyên hình xuất hiện lần nữa tại Chung Thần Lạc trước mặt. Lý Đế Nỗ thở dài, thi cái pháp thuật, biến mất thân hình. Hắn yên lặng lật đến Chung gia trong viện, nhìn thấy lớn lên Chung Thần Lạc, cũng nhìn thấy Chung cha Chung mẫu, đối với hắn mà nói không mấy ngày nữa, nhưng tại bọn hắn đã qua nhiều năm, đủ để cho Chung Thần Lạc trưởng thành thiếu niên nhanh nhẹn, cũng đủ làm cho tuế nguyệt tại Chung cha Chung mẫu trên mặt lưu lại vết tích. Nghĩ đến ngày sau hắn cũng sẽ nhìn xem Chung Thần Lạc dần dần già đi, Lý Đế Nỗ trong lòng chua chua, một ít suy nghĩ từ trong đầu hắn chợt lóe lên.

Lý Đế Nỗ lấy như vậy ẩn thân hình thức tại Chung gia lưu lại, hắn đang suy tư nên như thế nào lại bắt đầu lại từ đầu cùng Chung gia tiếp xúc, quan trọng nhất là, cùng Chung Thần Lạc tiếp xúc. Mấy ngày kế tiếp, hắn phát hiện Chung gia tựa hồ đang bận bịu vì Chung Thần Lạc tìm kiếm thích hợp thầy dạy kèm tại nhà, Lý Đế Nỗ không khỏi suy tư, cảm thấy thầy dạy kèm tại nhà đích thật là một cái không sai có thể thực hiện phương thức. Thế là, hắn rời đi Chung gia, kỹ càng hiểu rõ nhân loại chương trình học, phát hiện những nội dung này với hắn mà nói dễ như trở bàn tay. Ba ngày sau, hắn trở lại Chung gia, thành công lên làm Chung Thần Lạc thầy dạy kèm tại nhà.

Nhìn trước mắt Chung Thần Lạc, Lý Đế Nỗ không cách nào ức chế nụ cười của mình. Đây là hắn lần thứ nhất chính thức cùng sau khi lớn lên Chung Thần Lạc gặp mặt, thời gian tám năm để hắn bộ mặt góc cạnh dần dần tươi sáng, cũng làm cho đã từng nho nhỏ hắn trổ cành cao lớn, cơ hồ cùng hắn cao bằng. Nhưng trải qua mấy ngày trước đây quan sát, hắn phát hiện Chung Thần Lạc kỳ thật một chút cũng không thay đổi, vẫn là hắn trong lòng cái kia sẽ cười ra đáng yêu con mèo văn, trời thật thiện lương sữa nắm.

Nhờ hắn nhiều năm qua đối Chung Thần Lạc hiểu rõ cùng khổ luyện trò chơi phúc, Lý Đế Nỗ rất nhanh liền cùng Chung Thần Lạc thân cận, Chung Thần Lạc nguyện ý nói liên miên lải nhải cùng hắn nói rất nhiều thông thường chuyện lý thú, cũng nguyện ý cùng hắn chia sẻ trừ người nhà bên ngoài chỉ có hắn một người biết bí mật nhỏ.

Chung Thần Lạc còn luôn yêu thích tìm hắn chơi bóng rổ, mặc dù thường xuyên thua bởi hắn, nhưng kỳ thật Chung Thần Lạc thần kinh vận động rất không tệ, hắn dù sao không phải nhân loại, thắng nổi Chung Thần Lạc cũng không phải cái gì đáng phải kiêu ngạo sự tình. Nhưng hắn lại hưởng thụ lấy Chung Thần Lạc thua sau đối với hắn nũng nịu chơi xấu, hắn ở trong lòng cười trộm, lại giả vờ làm một mặt nghiêm túc, bất đắc dĩ đáp ứng Chung Thần Lạc yêu cầu.

Lý Đế Nỗ gần đoạn thời gian đến sở tác sở vi, để cần đi xa nhà Chung cha Chung mẫu yên tâm đem Chung Thần Lạc làm ơn cho hắn chiếu khán. Nghỉ hè đã qua nửa, nhưng Chung Thần Lạc lại không chút ra khỏi cửa, có lẽ là đến chậm nghịch phản tâm lý quấy phá, Chung Thần Lạc nói cái gì đều không muốn lại nhìn nhiều sách, một mực lẩm bẩm muốn đi trên nước nhạc viên. Lý Đế Nỗ tại Chung Thần Lạc sự tình bên trên luôn luôn không có gì nguyên tắc, chỉ cần Chung Thần Lạc nghĩ, hắn cái gì đều nguyện ý đáp ứng hắn.

Chung Thần Lạc vốn là bạch, Đại Hạ trời ở nhà đợi đến lâu, tựa hồ trắng hơn chút. Hai đầu lại dài lại thẳng chân tại Lý Đế Nỗ trước mắt lúc ẩn lúc hiện, để hắn không khỏi nuốt một ngụm nước bọt, dời ánh mắt. Lại không nghĩ rằng bất quá như thế một hồi, Chung Thần Lạc còn chưa thay đổi áo tắm liền không kịp chờ đợi chạy đến bên bể bơi, đem chân luồn vào trong bể bơi, còn kêu gọi hắn mau chóng tới. Lý Đế Nỗ bất đắc dĩ, vừa mở ra bộ pháp liền thấy Chung Thần Lạc hướng bể bơi ngã xuống, thấy thế, Lý Đế Nỗ cực nhanh chạy tới, bỗng nhiên xông vào trong bể bơi ôm Chung Thần Lạc.

Xuất mồ hôi lạnh cả người hắn cau mày vừa mới chuẩn bị mở miệng, đã thấy Chung Thần Lạc nhìn chằm chằm hắn xuất thần, trong ngực bộ dáng nhiệt độ cơ thể xuyên thấu qua thật mỏng quần áo truyền tới, nhìn xem gần trong gang tấc hắn, Lý Đế Nỗ tâm đột nhiên nhảy nhanh chóng, hắn cảm thấy mình thật ngốc, thẳng đến hiện tại mới minh bạch tình cảm của mình, hắn rốt cuộc biết khuyển tộc lịch luyện nội dung —— nhân loại tình cảm. Có lẽ từ nhìn thấy Chung Thần Lạc từ lần đầu tiên gặp mặt, liền chú định hắn sẽ thích hắn. Ánh mắt rơi tại Chung Thần Lạc đôi môi đỏ thắm bên trên, nghĩ thầm đích thân lên đi lại nên tư vị gì đâu. Hắn nắm thật chặt ôm tại Chung Thần Lạc bên hông tay, chậm rãi cúi đầu. Lại không ngờ đến Chung Thần Lạc đột nhiên dùng sức đem hắn đẩy ra, hắn nhất thời không quan sát, không tới kịp buông tay ra, đem Chung Thần Lạc cùng một chỗ kéo vào trong nước.

Trong bể bơi tóe lên nước bỗng nhiên tưới tỉnh Lý Đế Nỗ, cũng tưới lạnh hắn lòng nhiệt huyết. Nhưng hắn hay là trấn định từ trong nước mò lên Thần Lạc, không lo được mình, nhanh chóng xuất ra trong bọc khăn mặt đem hắn trùm lên, lại tranh thủ thời gian mua quần áo mới để hắn phủ thêm. Trên đường đi Chung Thần Lạc trầm mặc không nói, liên tiếp nhìn về phía hắn nhưng lại tránh đi hắn ánh mắt, trốn tránh kỳ từ. Lý Đế Nỗ miệng bên trong có chút phát khổ, cảm thấy hắn vừa mới cử động nhất định là để Chung Thần Lạc chán ghét hắn.

Lý Đế Nỗ tắm rửa xong ra liền nhìn thấy ngồi tại bên giường Chung Thần Lạc một mặt nghiêm túc, trong lòng căng thẳng, trên mặt lại điềm nhiên như không có việc gì ngồi xuống, cầm lấy khăn mặt vì Chung Thần Lạc lau tóc, lại không nghĩ rằng Chung Thần Lạc đột nhiên bắt lấy hắn tay, hắn cảm thấy tiếp xuống liền nên là chút uyển chuyển cự tuyệt, ai, hôm nay đích thật là hắn lỗ mãng. Lại không nghĩ rằng nghe được Chung Thần Lạc tỏ tình, hắn không khỏi sửng sốt, hoài nghi mình xuất hiện nghe nhầm. Nhưng Chung Thần Lạc tiếp xuống thẹn quá hoá giận lời nói để hắn kịp phản ứng nguyên lai hắn cũng không có nghe nhầm. Hắn thật rất cao hứng, không có cái gì so thích người cũng thích mình càng làm người ta cao hứng! Hắn kích động ôm lấy Chung Thần Lạc, không kịp chờ đợi nói tình cảm của mình.

Liên hệ tâm ý về sau, Chung Thần Lạc trở nên phá lệ phải dính người, Lý Đế Nỗ hưởng thụ lấy cái này ngọt ngào phiền não, ôm trong ngực bảo bối nhẹ nhàng dỗ dành, bất quá một lát, Chung Thần Lạc liền lâm vào ngủ say. Nhìn xem trong ngực ngủ được đỏ bừng khuôn mặt bé nhỏ bảo bối, Lý Đế Nỗ hôn một chút trán của hắn cùng khuôn mặt, ngẩn người, lại nhẹ nhàng hôn một cái khóe miệng của hắn. Quả nhiên cùng trong tưởng tượng đồng dạng mềm đâu, Lý Đế Nỗ liếm liếm môi, len lén cười. Lập tức, Lý Đế Nỗ biến sắc, chuyện hôm nay để hắn hạ quyết tâm, có một việc hắn nhất định phải làm.

Bởi vì vì tốc độ thời gian trôi qua khác biệt, Lý Đế Nỗ không dám tùy tiện lại về khuyển tộc, mà là tìm một thanh tĩnh chi địa, triệu hoán cái kia một mực dạy bảo hắn, nuôi dưỡng hắn lớn lên khuyển tộc trưởng lão."Ngươi thật nghĩ rõ chưa, phải vì một nhân loại từ bỏ mình vĩnh sinh? Ngươi mới vừa vặn thành là chân chính khuyển tiên, tiền đồ tốt đẹp. Lại chúng ta khuyển tộc cả đời chỉ nhận một người bạn lữ, nếu như hắn không muốn ngươi, ngươi thế nhưng là sẽ chết!" Biết được tiền căn hậu quả sau trưởng lão không đồng ý nhìn về phía Lý Đế Nỗ."Ta nghĩ kỹ, dù là chỉ có ngắn ngủi mấy chục năm, nhưng chỉ cần cùng Thần Lạc cùng một chỗ, mỗi ngày đều là vui vẻ. Mà lại ta tin tưởng Thần Lạc, dù là có một ngày hắn thật không thích ta, không quan tâm ta, ta cũng sẽ không có câu oán hận nào." Lý Đế Nỗ khuôn mặt kiên định, bất vi sở động. Khuyển tộc trưởng lão nhìn lên trước mặt hắn từ xem thường lấy lớn lên hài tử, tính cách của hắn hắn lại quá là rõ ràng, lắc đầu, thở dài: "Đứa nhỏ ngốc, ta tôn trọng quyết định của ngươi, đi thôi!" Lý Đế Nỗ vui mừng, không nghĩ tới dễ dàng như vậy liền thuyết phục trưởng lão, ngữ khí cũng bay giương lên: "Tạ Tạ lão sư!"

Lý Đế Nỗ cao hứng cực, mỗi ngày, chỉ cần vừa thấy được Chung Thần Lạc, nghĩ đến về sau hắn lại không còn vắng mặt hắn trưởng thành, có thể cùng hắn cùng nhau lớn lên, cùng hắn cùng một chỗ già đi, cùng một chỗ trải nghiệm cuộc sống ngọt bùi cay đắng, hắn liền không cách nào ức chế kia từ đáy lòng không ngừng tuôn ra ngọt ngào cùng cảm giác hạnh phúc. Hắn nghĩ hắn đại khái là trên thế giới này hạnh phúc nhất chó.

Đảo mắt liền muốn khai giảng, Lý Đế Nỗ cầm sách, đang nghĩ ngợi ngày sau muốn hay không đi Chung Thần Lạc trường học làm cái lão sư hoặc là trợ giáo, lại đột nhiên bị Chung Thần Lạc tội nghiệp giữ chặt. Hắn làm sao không nghĩ ngày ngày ở cùng với hắn đâu, xem ra đối với tính toán cho sau này phải mau chóng đưa vào danh sách quan trọng. Lời an ủi còn chưa mở miệng, liền nhìn thấy một trương từ hắn cùng Chung Thần Lạc trùng phùng sau chưa hề tại phòng của hắn nhìn thấy qua ảnh chụp, kia là Tiểu Thần Lạc cùng hắn hay là Nặc Nặc lúc chụp ảnh chung. Chung Thần Lạc cùng hắn nói qua rất nhiều chuyện quá khứ, lại chưa bao giờ nhắc tới qua Nặc Nặc, hắn cho là hắn đã sớm đem hắn quên.

Nghe Chung Thần Lạc kể ảnh chụp lai lịch, Lý Đế Nỗ không khỏi cười khẽ, kỳ thật lúc trước là bởi vì chính mình mất đi tiên lực mà không cách nào khống chế thiên tính, luôn luôn nghĩ mài răng, cắn xấu nhà bên trong rất nhiều thứ, mới bị Chung mẫu mặc lên miệng bao. Mình cũng không phải là bởi vì đeo lên miệng bao mà không vui, chỉ là đối không cách nào bình thường liếm liếm Chung Thần Lạc mà cảm thấy phiền muộn.

Chung Thần Lạc điểm lên nốt ruồi nước mắt tay cùng trò đùa lời nói để Lý Đế Nỗ cứng đờ, nhìn xem thất lạc Chung Thần Lạc, thốt ra: "Thật xin lỗi. . . Ta. . . Kỳ thật ta. . . Ta không nên. . ." Lý Đế Nỗ kịp thời ngừng lại lời nói, kém chút nhất thời xúc động nói ra chính mình là Nặc Nặc, "Ta không phải cố ý muốn để ngươi nhớ tới chuyện thương tâm. . ." Nhưng là ngày sau, hắn lại không còn không từ mà biệt.

Chung Thần Lạc động lòng người tỏ tình để Lý Đế Nỗ tâm căng căng, hắn thuận theo nội tâm của mình cúi đầu hôn lên Chung Thần Lạc môi, nói nhỏ: "Ừm, ta cũng rất thích rất thích ngươi, ta sẽ một mực bồi tiếp ngươi." Về phần hắn chính là Nặc Nặc, còn vì hắn từ bỏ vĩnh sinh chuyện này hay là đừng nói cho hắn tốt, ôm Chung Thần Lạc Lý Đế Nỗ nghĩ thầm.

\- lần này là thật toàn văn xong-


	17. Chapter 17

【 sao trời / nặc vui 】 26 ức lần

* sao trời nặc vui tam giác *

* cường thủ hào đoạt, cẩu huyết thân mật, nhân vật tử vong, tam quan bất chính *

*OOC dự cảnh, để ý ngộ nhập *

* văn bên trong liên quan đến một phần nhỏ y học tương quan, hứa có không nghiêm cẩn chỗ, xin thứ lỗi *

\- trái tim của ta mỗi nhảy lên một lần, liền sẽ ở trong lòng nói một lần ta yêu ngươi, nếu như nói một cái con người khi còn sống bên trong, trái tim muốn nhảy lên 26 ức lần, vậy ta liền sẽ nói yêu ngươi 26 ức lượt, chỉ cần sinh mệnh không thôi, nhảy lên không ngớt, ta liền sẽ không đình chỉ yêu ngươi. -

"Thần Lạc, nghe nói con người khi còn sống bên trong, trái tim muốn nhảy lên 26 ức lần, trái tim của ta mỗi nhảy lên một lần, liền sẽ ở trong lòng nói một lần ta yêu ngươi, nói cách khác ta sẽ ở trong lòng nói yêu ngươi 26 ức lượt, chỉ cần ta sống, tim đập, ta liền sẽ không đình chỉ yêu ngươi. Thần Lạc, ta yêu ngươi." Phác Chí Thành thâm tình ôm lấy Chung Thần Lạc, ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nói nhỏ. Chung Thần Lạc nhẹ nhàng chụp đánh xuống Phác Chí Thành ngực, giận trách: "Ngươi nói cái gì đó, buồn nôn như vậy là từ đâu học được." Phác Chí Thành cười khẽ, đem Chung Thần Lạc ôm chặt hơn chút nữa, hôn một chút hắn đỏ đến nóng lên lỗ tai, kỳ thật hắn nói đều là thật tâm lời nói, hắn đời này may mắn nhất chính là tại lúc còn rất nhỏ liền nhận biết Chung Thần Lạc, có thể cùng hắn cùng nhau lớn lên, còn may mắn phải cùng tâm ý của hắn tương thông. Lại cũng sẽ không xuất hiện một cái khác để hắn như thế thích người.

Phác Chí Thành tổng thích nói cùng Chung Thần Lạc là vận mệnh gặp nhau, mặc dù Chung Thần Lạc ngoài miệng luôn phản bác hắn, nhưng cũng không thể không thừa nhận nếu như lúc trước không phải cha hắn trong công việc đột nhiên điều động, nhà bọn hắn cũng sẽ không đến đến thành phố này, càng sẽ không cùng Phác Chí Thành nhà trở thành hàng xóm, từ đó nhận biết Phác Chí Thành. Khả năng này thật là mệnh trung chú định đi.

Nho nhỏ Chung Thần Lạc đột nhiên đi tới một cái thành thị xa lạ, nhìn xem hoàn toàn khác biệt hết thảy, không có hắn bằng hữu quen thuộc, cũng không có sớm thành thói quen huyên náo, cho dù hắn lại thế nào sáng sủa, cũng cảm nhận được một chút bất an. Mà Phác Chí Thành xuất hiện lại đánh vỡ Chung Thần Lạc lo nghĩ. Nho nhỏ Phác Chí Thành biết được sát vách mới dọn tới nhà hàng xóm có một cái cùng hắn lớn hài tử về sau, không kịp chờ đợi liền tìm đến, Phác gia nhân khẩu đông đảo, thân là đời này bên trong nhỏ nhất hài tử, từ nhỏ hắn liền bị các ca ca sủng ái, hài tử cùng lứa bởi vì e ngại hắn các ca ca mà đối với hắn kính nhi viễn chi, cho dù hắn an ủi mình hắn đã có các ca ca yêu, coi như không có bằng hữu cũng không quan hệ, nhưng hắn hay là khát vọng có thể có một cái cùng hắn cùng nhau đùa giỡn bằng hữu.

Có lẽ là cùng Phác Chí Thành tuổi tác tương tự quan hệ, Chung Thần Lạc rất nhanh liền cùng hắn thân cận, cùng hắn chơi lên ngây thơ ngón tay trò chơi. Về sau bọn hắn bắt đầu như hình với bóng, tiểu học, sơ trung, cao trung lại đến đại học bọn hắn đều tại một lớp, càng là cùng Phác Chí Thành ở chung, Chung Thần Lạc thì càng cảm thấy cùng hắn ở giữa ăn ý, thường thường một ánh mắt liền có thể biết được lẫn nhau suy nghĩ cái gì. Giữa bọn hắn càng ngày càng thân mật, thẳng đến tốt nghiệp trung học sau Phác Chí Thành hướng Chung Thần Lạc thổ lộ, hai người thuận lý thành chương cùng đi tới.

Cùng một chỗ về sau, Phác Chí Thành cùng Chung Thần Lạc không hẹn mà cùng hướng trong nhà người thản bạch, để hai người thấp thỏm sự tình cũng không có phát sinh, song người Phương gia phi thường bình tĩnh tiếp nhận sự thực, cũng cười xưng hai người bọn hắn rốt cục xuyên phá giấy cửa sổ. Hai người vì có thể có được sáng suốt như vậy người nhà mà cảm thấy vô cùng may mắn.

Năm thứ ba đại học lúc, hai người ở trường học phụ cận thuê gian phòng, nhất để bọn hắn ngưỡng mộ trong lòng chính là lầu các pha lê cửa sổ mái nhà. Nhàn rỗi, Phác Chí Thành cùng Chung Thần Lạc tổng yêu nằm tại lầu các trên giường, lẳng lặng thưởng thức sao trời, mặc sức tưởng tượng lấy hai người tương lai, dự định sau khi tốt nghiệp liền ra ngoại quốc lĩnh cái chứng, lại xử lý cái hôn lễ, thuận tiện độ cái tuần trăng mật. Nghĩ tới đây, nhìn nhau cười một tiếng, lại ôm nhau thiếp đi. Ngẫu nhiên, Phác Chí Thành nhìn xem Chung Thần Lạc cẩn thận từng li từng tí ôm cháu của hắn, thích đến mắt lom lom dáng vẻ, cảm thấy ngày sau bọn hắn cũng có thể thu dưỡng một đứa bé, hắn Thần Lạc nhất định sẽ là người cha tốt. Nghĩ đến đây, Phác Chí Thành che miệng lại, con mắt lại cười không có.

Thăng lên đại học năm 4 về sau, Phác Chí Thành cùng Chung Thần Lạc bắt đầu vì luận văn tốt nghiệp cùng ra ngoài trường thực tập mà trở nên bận rộn, khó được thanh nhàn ở nhà Chung Thần Lạc trò chơi đánh thẳng nổi kình lúc, tiếp vào đến từ Phác Chí Thành điện thoại. "Uy, Thần Lạc." "Ừm. . ." Chung Thần Lạc bất đắc dĩ, vốn định nhấn tắt điện thoại, lại không cẩn thận đụng phải nút trả lời. Đầu bên kia điện thoại Phác Chí Thành thở dài: "Ngươi có phải hay không lại chơi game a. . ." "Ừm, ván kế tiếp lập tức bắt đầu. Có chuyện gì không? Không có chuyện trọng yếu gì chờ ngươi trở lại hẵng nói đi." "Ta chính là muốn hỏi ngươi muộn cơm..." Nâng điện thoại di động Phác Chí Thành đột nhiên cảm thấy một trận choáng váng, đứng không vững té ngã trên đất. Trong điện thoại bỗng nhiên truyền đến "Phanh ——" một tiếng, dọa Chung Thần Lạc nhảy một cái: "Chí Thành! Phác Chí Thành! Uy! Làm sao! Xảy ra chuyện gì!" Phác Chí Thành ngồi dưới đất chậm chậm, nhặt lên rơi xuống điện thoại: "A, Thần Lạc. Không có gì. . . Ta mới vừa cùng ngươi gọi điện thoại quá chuyên tâm, không có chú ý ven đường ụ đá, không cẩn thận ngã một phát, không có việc gì không có việc gì, ngươi đừng lo lắng." "A...! Phác Chí Thành ngươi lo lắng điểm a! Đi cái đường đều có thể té ngã, hù chết ta." Chung Thần Lạc nhíu mày, trước một khắc kinh hãi cảm giác phảng phất còn lưu lại, "Ngươi vừa mới nghĩ cùng ta nói cái gì tới?" "Ta chính là muốn hỏi ngươi muộn cơm ăn cái gì, ta một hồi mua về nhà." Phác Chí Thành thấy Chung Thần Lạc không có hỏi nhiều, nhẹ nhàng thở ra, từ dưới đất bò dậy."Tùy tiện đi, ngươi mua cái gì ta liền ăn cái gì." "Ừm tốt, kia một hồi thấy." Chung Thần Lạc không yên lòng phải cúp điện thoại, nhìn xem tức sẽ bắt đầu trò chơi lại đột nhiên không có chơi tâm tình, cùng đồng đội sau khi nói xin lỗi rời khỏi trò chơi, chẳng biết tại sao trong lòng tổng có một chút mơ hồ bất an.

Phác Chí Thành bắt đầu tấp nập chảy máu mũi, cũng kèm thêm phát nhiệt triệu chứng. Chung Thần Lạc lo lắng cực, thúc giục Phác Chí Thành đi bệnh viện kiểm tra, nhưng Phác Chí Thành lại chỉ là sờ sờ Chung Thần Lạc đầu, không thèm để ý nói: "Không có việc gì, đoán chừng là bởi vì vì khoảng thời gian này chuẩn bị luận văn cùng thực tập quá mệt mỏi, chờ qua một thời gian ngắn liền tốt, " "Thế nhưng là..." Phác Chí Thành bưng lấy Chung Thần Lạc mặt, hôn một chút miệng của hắn, ngăn chặn hắn chưa mở miệng lời nói: "Ta thật không có việc gì nha, ta thân thể của mình ta biết, mà lại ngươi nhìn ta bây giờ không phải là hảo hảo nha." Chung Thần Lạc không lay chuyển được Phác Chí Thành, thuận thế ôm lấy hắn: "Kia nói xong! Nếu như còn chảy máu mũi phát sốt, nhất định phải đi bệnh viện kiểm tra nha!"

Sau đó một đoạn thời gian, Phác Chí Thành tuyệt không lại xuất hiện trước đó triệu chứng, Chung Thần Lạc yên tâm, bắt đầu toàn lực chuẩn bị về sau luận văn đáp biện.

Nhưng là sinh hoạt thường thường luôn luôn tại ngươi thư giãn lúc, tại trong lúc lơ đãng mang đến ngoài ý muốn, để ngươi trở tay không kịp.

Cái cuối cùng bảo vệ xong Chung Thần Lạc như trút được gánh nặng, dẫn đường sư cúi mình vái chào, sau đó vui vẻ hướng dưới giảng đài Phác Chí Thành phất phất tay, đã thấy lúc đầu cười giơ ngón tay cái lên Phác Chí Thành đột nhiên không hề có điềm báo trước đổ xuống."Chí Thành! Chí Thành!" Phác Chí Thành nhìn xem Chung Thần Lạc tràn đầy lo lắng mặt, muốn an ủi hắn nói mình không có việc gì, lại cảm giác mí mắt càng ngày càng nặng nặng, ý thức cũng dần dần mơ hồ.

"Bác sĩ, Chí Thành đến cùng làm sao vậy, gần nhất hắn một mực phát sốt ra máu mũi, lần này còn đột nhiên té xỉu." Chung Thần Lạc nhìn xem trên giường bệnh sắc tái nhợt Phác Chí Thành, lo lắng cực. Bác sĩ thở dài, lấy xuống khẩu trang: "Ai, hắn bị tra ra cấp tính bệnh bạch huyết, tình huống không tốt lắm." Chung Thần Lạc mộng: "Bệnh bạch huyết? ? ? Làm sao có thể chứ! Chí Thành từ nhỏ đến lớn một mực rất khỏe mạnh, bác sĩ ngài có phải là lầm rồi?" Phác Chí Thành vừa tỉnh đến liền nghe được Chung Thần Lạc cùng bác sĩ tranh chấp âm thanh: "Thần Lạc. . ." Chung Thần Lạc thấy Phác Chí Thành tỉnh, lập tức chạy đến hắn bên giường nắm chặt tay của hắn: "Chí Thành, ngươi hiện tại cảm giác thế nào, còn có chỗ nào không thoải mái sao?" Phác Chí Thành cảm giác mình choáng váng, toàn thân không lấy sức nổi: "Ta đây là làm sao. . ." Chung Thần Lạc trầm mặc một lát, nức nở nói: "Chí Thành, ngươi. . . Ngươi bị tra ra cấp tính bệnh bạch huyết. . . Nhưng là ngươi không cần lo lắng! Ta vừa hỏi qua bác sĩ, chỉ phải phối hợp trị liệu, ngươi rất nhanh liền sẽ tốt!" Phác Chí Thành mắt nhìn Chung Thần Lạc, lại mắt nhìn sau lưng của hắn mặt sắc mặt ngưng trọng bác sĩ, trong lòng nắm chắc, nhẹ gật đầu, không nói.

May mà luận văn đáp biện đã kết thúc, Chung Thần Lạc từ đi thực tập cương vị, chuyên tâm tại bệnh viện bồi tiếp Phác Chí Thành tiến hành trị liệu. Thế nhưng là Phác Chí Thành tình huống một mực không có chuyển biến tốt đẹp, thân thể chuyển tiếp đột ngột, thậm chí các khí quan cũng bắt đầu dần dần suy kiệt. Đối với cái này, y sĩ trưởng lắc đầu: "Tình trạng chuyển biến xấu quá nhanh, lại làm sao chữa ý Nghĩa cũng không lớn, dù cho ngựa bên trên tiến hành cốt tủy cấy ghép, lấy hắn hiện ở tình trạng cơ thể cũng sẽ xuất hiện bài dị phản ứng, ta đề nghị hay là đừng để bệnh nhân lại thụ trị liệu tội. Sau cùng khoảng thời gian này, liền ăn chút thuốc giảm đau làm dịu khí quan suy kiệt mang tới đau đớn, để bệnh nhân cùng người nhà cùng một chỗ vui vẻ phải vượt qua đi." Phác Chí Thành phụ mẫu khó có thể tin, làm sao cũng không ngờ tới chỉ là ngắn ngủi mấy cái lễ bái bọn họ liền đem đứng trước mất đi chuyện của con thực. Mà ở một bên một mực trầm mặc không nói Chung Thần Lạc run rẩy mở miệng: "Bác sĩ, xin hỏi Chí Thành hắn còn có thời gian bao lâu?" "3 tháng đi." 3 tháng. . . Chung Thần Lạc không dám cũng không nghĩ tin tưởng hắn Chí Thành chỉ còn lại 3 tháng sinh mệnh, to như hạt đậu nước mắt từ trong hốc mắt trượt xuống. Phác Chí Thành nhìn thấy Chung Thần Lạc lẳng lặng rơi lệ bộ dáng, tâm đều nhanh nát, vội vàng đem Chung Thần Lạc ôm vào trong ngực: "Đừng khóc, từ nhỏ đến lớn ta sợ ngươi nhất khóc. 3 tháng đủ đủ rồi, chí ít chúng ta còn có 3 tháng có thể đi chuẩn bị cáo biệt." Phác Chí Thành nhẹ nhàng hôn tới Chung Thần Lạc nước mắt trên mặt, "Lạc Lạc, cười một cái nha. Chúng ta Lạc Lạc cười lên đẹp mắt nhất." Chung Thần Lạc mắt đỏ vành mắt, gạt ra cái nụ cười so với khóc còn khó coi hơn. Phác Chí Thành lại cảm thấy dạng này Chung Thần Lạc đẹp mắt cực: "Ta hi vọng ngươi có thể một mực cười, hi vọng ngươi có thể vĩnh viễn hạnh phúc vui vẻ. Dù cho về sau ta không tại, ngươi cũng phải nghĩ đến ta câu nói này, cười qua tốt mỗi một ngày." "Ta đáp ứng ngươi!" Chung Thần Lạc nhẹ gật đầu, đem vùi đầu vào Phác Chí Thành trong ngực, sợ hắn nhìn thấy mình lại muốn chảy xuống nước mắt.

Từ đó về sau, Chung Thần Lạc mỗi ngày đều tại Phác Chí Thành trước mặt cố gắng cười, hắn biết Phác Chí Thành sinh mệnh đã tiến vào đếm ngược, cho nên không muốn lưu lại tiếc nuối, cũng càng thêm trân quý hai người cùng một chỗ vì số không nhiều lúc Hikaru hai người đi hồi lâu chưa đi công viên trò chơi, đã nghiền chơi rất nhiều hạng mục, mặc dù phần lớn là Phác Chí Thành ở phía dưới cưng chiều phải xem lấy Chung Thần Lạc. Bọn hắn còn chơi xạ kích, cũng coi là để Phác Chí Thành cầm súng đùa nghịch đủ soái. Có khi, bọn hắn sẽ tay nắm tay, dạo bước tại ban đêm người ở thưa thớt đầu đường, nhìn xem bị đèn quang kéo dài cái bóng, hi vọng nhiều thời gian có thể chậm một chút, chậm một chút nữa. Hai người đi rất nhiều nơi, nhấm nháp các nơi mỹ thực, lưu lại rất nhiều mỹ lệ nháy mắt, liều mạng tại có hạn thời gian bên trong chế tạo tận khả năng nhiều hồi ức. Chung Thần Lạc còn mua một đài chuyên nghiệp máy ảnh, nói là muốn chụp được Phác Chí Thành tốt nghiệp mặc học sĩ phục lúc soái khí bộ dáng. Tràn đầy phấn khởi dáng vẻ để Phác Chí Thành không khỏi cười khẽ, còn tốt. . . Hắn còn có thể cùng Thần Lạc cùng một chỗ tốt nghiệp. . .

-

Trong đình viện mặc quần áo bệnh nhân đám trẻ con truy đuổi đùa giỡn, tựa hồ bệnh ma cũng không có cho bọn hắn mang đến bất kỳ phiền não. Nằm tại trên giường bệnh Lý Đế Nỗ nhìn ngoài cửa sổ, chưa hề có giống hiện tại thời khắc này như thế thống hận thân thể của mình. Thân là hắc bang đứng đầu, thiên chi kiêu tử, từ nhỏ hắn liền so người khác mạnh, trừ cỗ thân thể này. Hoạn có tiên thiên tính bệnh tim hắn chú định không cách nào giống những hài tử này tùy ý chạy, người nhà càng là vì hắn khỏe mạnh mà giảm bớt hắn ra ngoài cơ hội. Mấy năm trước, phụ thân qua đời, vừa mới thành niên hắn liền gánh vác trách nhiệm, vì trấn an bỗng nhiên mất đi thống lĩnh mà tay chân luống cuống thuộc hạ, càng thêm bang hội ngày sau phát triển, Lý Đế Nỗ trả giá rất nhiều cố gắng. Có lẽ là vất vả quá độ, nguyên bị điều dưỡng tốt đẹp thân thể tại mấy năm gần đây đột nhiên bắt đầu chuyển biến xấu, đã đến khó lường không tiến hành ghép tim tình trạng. Lần này càng là bởi vì đột nhiên té xỉu được đưa đến bệnh viện, được cho biết cần nằm viện trị liệu, cũng mau chóng tiến hành cấy ghép, thế nhưng là thích hợp tâm nguyên nhưng vẫn không có tìm tới.

Lại đuổi một đợt hỏi han ân cần thuộc hạ, Lý Đế Nỗ bực bội cực, bệnh viện hoàn cảnh để hắn cảm thấy đè nén thở không nổi, thừa dịp chiếu cố vấn hắn người không tại, hắn một thanh kéo truyền dịch châm, vén chăn lên, không kịp chờ đợi thoát đi phòng bệnh. Lý Đế Nỗ giang hai cánh tay đứng tại bên đường, nhắm mắt lại hô hấp lấy đã lâu không khí mới mẻ, khóe miệng nhẹ nhàng giương lên. Còn không tới kịp cảm thụ cái này kiếm không dễ thanh nhàn lúc ánh sáng, nơi trái tim trung tâm truyền đến mãnh liệt đè ép làm cho hắn bỗng nhiên cúi người, ngồi xổm trên mặt đất. Mồ hôi lạnh từ Lý Đế Nỗ cái trán nhỏ xuống, gặp, lúc chạy ra không mang thuốc. . .

Chung Thần Lạc tiến về bệnh viện giúp Phác Chí Thành lấy thuốc thời điểm, nhìn thấy một cái thân mặc quần áo bệnh nhân người, đi chân đất ngồi xổm tại ven đường, tay thật chặt dắt lấy trước ngực quần áo, nhìn qua rất không thoải mái dáng vẻ. Đã nhìn thấy liền không cách nào ngồi yên không lý đến, Chung Thần Lạc chạy tiến lên: "Ngươi không sao chứ?" Cực độ trong thống khổ Lý Đế Nỗ nghe được bên tai truyền đến thanh âm, chỉ tới kịp nghiêng đầu nhìn hắn một cái liền hôn mê bất tỉnh."Ài! Ngươi làm sao!" Chung Thần Lạc nhìn trước mắt người ngã xuống không biết làm sao, luống cuống tay chân đem hắn cõng lên, hướng bệnh viện đi đến.

Lý Đế Nỗ tỉnh lại thời điểm, trước mắt thoảng qua một đầu chói mắt tóc màu quả quýt, cùng hắn trước khi hôn mê thoáng nhìn giống nhau như đúc. Chung Thần Lạc thấy Lý Đế Nỗ tỉnh, nhìn thấy hắn giãy dụa lấy nhớ tới, vội vàng đỡ lấy hắn, cầm lấy gối đầu để hắn dựa vào: "Ài ài ài! Ngươi chớ lộn xộn a!" "Cám ơn ngươi đã cứu ta." Lý Đế Nỗ nhìn xem bận rộn giúp hắn đổ nước người nói. Chung Thần Lạc khoát tay áo, đem nước đưa cho Lý Đế Nỗ, xuất ra ghế ngồi xuống: "Không có việc gì, vừa rồi thật sự là hù chết ta, nhìn thấy ngươi đột nhiên đổ xuống. Ngươi nói ngươi sinh bệnh liền không được chạy loạn nha, ngươi phải thật tốt nghe bác sĩ, hảo hảo trị liệu, mới có thể nhanh lên tốt." Ý thức được chính mình nói hơi nhiều, Chung Thần Lạc thè lưỡi, "Thật xin lỗi a, ta không nên nói nhiều như vậy. Đúng, ta gọi Chung Thần Lạc." Trước mắt như quen thuộc lại có chút tiểu mơ hồ Chung Thần Lạc để hắn cảm thấy có chút đáng yêu: "Không sao, đã thật lâu không có người nào cùng ta nói chuyện phiếm, thật cao hứng ngươi có thể cùng ta nói những này, ta là Lý Đế Nỗ, có thể cùng ngươi làm bằng hữu sao?" "Đương nhiên rồi, ta rất tình nguyện giao ngươi cái này soái ca bằng hữu." Chung Thần Lạc thấy Lý Đế Nỗ đã không có gì đáng ngại, nghĩ đến còn muốn giúp Phác Chí Thành đi lấy thuốc, liền cùng Lý Đế Nỗ trao đổi phương thức liên lạc vội vàng cáo biệt. Đưa mắt nhìn Chung Thần Lạc rời đi Lý Đế Nỗ, mở ra điện thoại thông qua Chung Thần Lạc hảo hữu thỉnh cầu, nhìn đối phương gửi tới đáng yêu biểu lộ, cảm giác trong lòng ấm áp, từ không có người đã nói với hắn những lời này. Từ nhỏ, bởi vì thân thể nguyên nhân, người nhà cùng thuộc hạ luôn luôn đối với hắn cẩn thận từng li từng tí, phảng phất mình là cái búp bê, một cái không chú ý liền sẽ vỡ vụn, dần dần, hắn cũng bắt đầu trở nên trầm mặc, không còn quá nhiều biểu đạt mình nội tâm ý nghĩ, không muốn nhìn thấy người chung quanh dáng vẻ khẩn trương, này sẽ khiến cho hắn cảm giác vô cùng nôn nóng. Mà hắn cũng không có gì có thể lấy thổ lộ tâm tình bằng hữu. Chung Thần Lạc mấy lời nói cùng đối đãi hắn cử động để Lý Đế Nỗ cảm thấy mình bất quá là sinh cái bệnh nhẹ, chỉ phải phối hợp trị liệu liền sẽ khỏi hẳn. Đây là hắn lần thứ nhất có được nghĩ phải mạnh mẽ hiểu rõ một người dục vọng, Lý Đế Nỗ nhẹ nhàng phủ sờ một cái trên màn hình Chung Thần Lạc ba chữ, câu lên môi cười.

Chung Thần Lạc thỉnh thoảng sẽ đến bệnh viện thăm hỏi Lý Đế Nỗ, cùng hắn giảng chút vui vẻ sự tình. Cùng Chung Thần Lạc nhận biết mặc dù không lâu, nhưng Lý Đế Nỗ lại cảm giác khoảng thời gian này là hắn có ký ức đến nay trôi qua thoải mái nhất vui sướng nhất thời gian, Chung Thần Lạc tựa như là hắn vui vẻ virus, mỗi thời mỗi khắc đều cảm nhiễm hắn, để hắn quên mất thân phận của mình, quên mất bệnh của mình, làm càn cười lớn. Nhưng hắn có thể phát giác đến mình càng thêm lực bất tòng tâm, thanh tỉnh thời gian càng lúc càng ngắn, hắn nghĩ nhiều hơn một chút thời gian cùng Chung Thần Lạc ở chung, lại không cách nào khống chế trạng huống thân thể của mình. Nếu như hắn thật có thể tốt, trở nên khỏe mạnh, vậy hắn nhất định sẽ tóm chặt lấy Chung Thần Lạc tay, đem hắn đưa đến bên cạnh mình, lần nữa lâm vào trước khi ngủ mê Lý Đế Nỗ nghĩ như vậy nói.

-

Chung Thần Lạc trong mơ mơ màng màng sờ sờ bên cạnh, nguyên bản nên nằm Phác Chí Thành địa phương lúc này lại không có một ai. Chung Thần Lạc buồn ngủ rút đi, phút chốc mở hai mắt ra: "Chí Thành! Chí Thành! Ngươi ở chỗ nào?" Không được đến trả lời Chung Thần Lạc đang nghĩ xuống giường tìm kiếm, lại thu được đến từ Phác Chí Thành tin nhắn: Thần Lạc, ngươi tỉnh đi? Sớm cơm ta đã chuẩn bị kỹ càng đặt lên bàn, tỉnh liền mau dậy nhân lúc còn nóng ăn nha. Đừng lo lắng, ta chỉ là đi ra ngoài một chút. Đêm nay ta nghĩ mời ngươi ăn cái cơm, địa phương ta đều đặt trước tốt. Chúng ta sáu giờ tối tại sao trời khách sạn thấy^

"Cái gì đó, Phác Chí Thành lại cõng ta vụng trộm làm những gì!" Ngoài miệng nói như vậy lấy Chung Thần Lạc lại cười cong mắt, trong lòng bắt đầu vụng trộm chờ mong lên Phác Chí Thành chuẩn bị "Kinh hỉ" .

Trên xe taxi Phác Chí Thành một tay bưng lấy hoa tươi, một tay không ngừng vuốt ve đóng gói tinh mỹ hộp, nghĩ đến một hồi Chung Thần Lạc vẻ mặt kinh hỉ, không khỏi cười ra tiếng. Một giây sau mãnh liệt tiếng va đập đánh tới, trong chốc lát trời đất quay cuồng, Phác Chí Thành bị đau đớn kịch liệt cảm giác chỗ vây quanh, mắt tối sầm lại, mất đi ý thức. Thần Lạc...

Chung Thần Lạc sớm đến địa điểm ước định, bưng lấy mặt thỉnh thoảng nhìn xem điện thoại, chờ mong Phác Chí Thành đến. Bỗng nhiên, Chung Thần Lạc cả người run lên, một loại khó mà ngôn ngữ cảm giác sợ hãi xông lên đầu, hắn lập tức hoảng, lấy điện thoại di động ra càng không ngừng gọi Phác Chí Thành điện thoại, lại một mực không người nghe. Chung Thần Lạc ép buộc mình bình tĩnh, an ủi mình, không có gì, không có gì, Chí Thành nhất định là có chuyện hiện tại không tiện nghe. Đang nghĩ rút ra kế tiếp điện thoại lúc, Chung Thần Lạc tiếp vào đến từ Phác mẫu điện thoại: "Thần Lạc a. . . Chí Thành hắn. . . Hắn chỗ ngồi xe taxi cùng một cỗ chạm mặt tới cỡ lớn tập thẻ chạm vào nhau, tài xế xe taxi cùng tập thẻ lái xe tại chỗ tử vong, cảnh sát nói có thể là rượu giá. Chí Thành hiện tại đang ở bệnh viện cứu giúp, bác sĩ nói hắn khả năng không tốt lắm. . . Ngươi..." Phác mẫu như là đánh đòn cảnh cáo, đem Chung Thần Lạc nện choáng, phía sau hắn đã nghe không rõ, điện thoại từ trong tay hắn trượt xuống.

Chung Thần Lạc thở hồng hộc đuổi tới bệnh viện, lại chỉ thấy bác sĩ sắc mặt nặng nề từ trong phòng giải phẫu đi ra, sau lưng y tá đẩy một bộ che kín vải trắng thi thể."Phác tiên sinh đưa đến bệnh viện lúc đã xuất hiện cơn sốc triệu chứng, chúng ta đã hết sức, xin nén bi thương. Bởi vì người chết khi còn sống từng ký tên qua di thể quyên góp sách, đang trưng cầu gia thuộc đồng ý hạ, chúng ta đem người chết duy nhất có thể dùng trái tim lấy ra, dùng thủ đoạn đặc thù tiến hành bảo tồn, không ngày sau liền đem cấy ghép cho xứng đôi người. Phi thường cảm tạ các ngươi trả giá, cái này đem cứu vớt một cái khác đầu tràn ngập nguy hiểm sinh mệnh." Chung Thần Lạc khó có thể tin, trừng lớn mắt nhìn về phía một bên Phác cha Phác mẫu, Phác cha Phác mẫu rưng rưng nhẹ gật đầu, đem Phác Chí Thành thẳng đến đưa đi bệnh viện cũng còn chăm chú nắm trong tay hộp giao cho Chung Thần Lạc: "Ngươi cuối cùng lại cho tiễn hắn đi."

Chung Thần Lạc lảo đảo chạy đến bên giường, run rẩy xốc lên vải trắng. Phác Chí Thành trên mặt che kín vết máu, an tĩnh nằm. Chung Thần Lạc làm sao cũng không thể tin được, tối hôm qua còn ôm hắn thiếp đi Phác Chí Thành, bây giờ lại băng lãnh lạnh đến nằm tại cái này, vĩnh viễn rời đi hắn."Chí Thành, ngươi tỉnh nha! Ta đến rồi! Ngươi mở mắt ra liếc lấy ta một cái có được hay không, Chí Thành. . ." Chung Thần Lạc nhẹ nhàng hô hoán Phác Chí Thành, lại lại không còn đạt được đáp lại. Hắn nắm chặt Phác Chí Thành tay, nhẹ nhàng dựa vào tại đầu của hắn bên cạnh. Thẳng đến nhân viên y tế muốn đẩy đi Phác Chí Thành, chạy đến Chung cha Chung mẫu kéo ra hắn, Chung Thần Lạc đều không có có phản ứng chút nào. Nhìn xem mình tay bị một chút xíu bóc ra, Phác Chí Thành bị dần dần đẩy xa, Chung Thần Lạc cảm giác linh hồn của mình đi hướng phương xa, khát vọng tìm tới Phác Chí Thành linh hồn tới gặp nhau.

Tham gia Phác Chí Thành tang lễ Chung Thần Lạc, nghe người bên cạnh tiếng khóc, lại một chút cũng khóc không được. Phác Chí Thành rời đi phảng phất cướp đi hắn tất cả bản năng, hắn giống như đột nhiên không biết làm sao khóc. Sau khi về nhà Chung Thần Lạc không ăn không uống, một mực ngồi ở trong phòng của mình nhìn xem Phác Chí Thành ảnh chụp ngẩn người, Chung cha Chung mẫu khuyên hắn đến mấy lần, hắn lại một mực thờ ơ, đành phải đem Phác Chí Thành khi còn sống một mực che chở hộp thả tại Chung Thần Lạc trước mặt, hi vọng hắn có thể nghĩ thoáng. Chung Thần Lạc nhìn trước mắt dính đầy vết máu hộp, rốt cục có phản ứng, hắn cầm lấy hộp cẩn thận từng li từng tí mở ra đóng gói, đập vào mi mắt chính là xòe tay ra viết tờ giấy:

To ta yêu nhất Thần Lạc:

Hôm nay là chúng ta quen biết mười lăm tròn năm, Wow, thật sự là khó có thể tin, Thần Lạc thế mà quán xuyên ta sinh mệnh hai phần ba đâu. Vào hôm nay cái này đặc thù thời gian, ta muốn cho Thần Lạc một phần đặc thù lễ vật. Đây là ta giấu diếm Thần Lạc từ một tuần trước liền bắt đầu tự tay một chút xíu chế tác dây chuyền, bên trong còn đặt vào một trương ta tỉ mỉ chọn lựa ảnh chụp nha! Ngươi biết ta luôn luôn không am hiểu thủ công, làm không được ngươi nhưng không cho cười ta! Đương nhiên, trừ cái đó ra, ta còn lặng lẽ chuẩn bị thật nhiều kinh hỉ... Ai nha! Cái này cũng không thể nói! Thần Lạc coi như không thấy được đi hì hì ∩▂∩ chúc ta yêu nhất Thần Lạc vĩnh viễn vui vẻ!

—— yêu ngươi Chí Thành ❤

Trong hộp đặt vào một lòng hình mặt dây chuyền, trung tâm có thể mở ra, bên trong quả nhiên là một trương hai người chụp ảnh chung. Đây là hắn cùng Phác Chí Thành dạo chơi ngoại thành lúc chụp được ảnh chụp, nguyên bản hảo hảo bày biện biểu lộ Phác Chí Thành tại cửa chớp đè xuống một nháy mắt lại đột nhiên quay đầu thân Chung Thần Lạc một ngụm. Sau đó Chung Thần Lạc trừng Phác Chí Thành một chút, dự định đem ảnh chụp xóa bỏ, lại gặp đến Phác Chí Thành mãnh liệt phản đối, cuối cùng vẫn là lưu lại tấm hình này. Nha, thật xấu! Chung Thần Lạc ghét bỏ mà nhìn xem ảnh chụp, không nghĩ tới Phác Chí Thành cái này tay thúi thế mà còn có thể làm ra đẹp mắt như vậy dây chuyền. Chung Thần Lạc trong đầu hiện lên dĩ vãng cùng Phác Chí Thành chung đụng đủ loại, rốt cục, hắn cũng nhịn không được nữa, lên tiếng khóc lớn.

Về sau, Chung Thần Lạc bệnh nặng một trận, sau khi khỏi bệnh Chung Thần Lạc gầy đi trông thấy, lại một lần nữa tỉnh lại lên, đem Phác Chí Thành chế tác dây chuyền đeo lên, mặt dây chuyền chăm chú thiếp tại ngực của hắn, hắn muốn ngay tiếp theo Phác Chí Thành phần hảo hảo sống sót.

-

Trên thế giới nhất xa khoảng cách xa

Không phải tinh tinh ở giữa quỹ tích

Mà là cho dù quỹ tích giao hội

Lại tại qua trong giây lát không chỗ tìm kiếm

-

Tiến hành giải phẫu ghép tim sau Lý Đế Nỗ khôi phục tốt đẹp, mấy tháng sau ra viện, cảm thụ được trong lồng ngực mạnh mẽ đanh thép nhịp tim, Lý Đế Nỗ cười, có chút sự tình hắn rốt cục có thể bắt đầu làm.

Chung Thần Lạc đem tràn đầy hai người một chút phòng ở ra mua, muốn giữ lại cùng Phác Chí Thành sau cùng hồi ức. Hắn cự tuyệt phụ mẫu để hắn tiến vào nhà mình công ty đề nghị, tại phụ cận tìm công việc, vì chính là có thể mỗi ngày đều trở lại thuộc về hai người nhà.

Ngày hôm đó, như là thường ngày tiến về công ty Chung Thần Lạc, lại ở nửa đường bị một đám thân mặc hắc y nam nhân vây quanh."Chung Thần Lạc Chung tiên sinh đúng không? Lão đại của chúng ta mời ngài đi qua." Chung Thần Lạc cảm thấy không hiểu vạn phần: "Các ngươi ai vậy, các lão đại của ngươi là ai a, ta dựa vào cái gì đi với các ngươi a." Nam nhân áo đen nhóm nhưng không có cho Chung Thần Lạc bất kỳ giải thích nào: "Thật có lỗi, thất lễ." Lập tức không cố vấn Chung Thần Lạc giãy dụa, che kín cặp mắt của hắn, đem hắn kéo lên xe. "Uy! Các ngươi làm gì! Thả ta ra!"

Một lát sau, Chung Thần Lạc bị bóc mở rộng tầm mắt trước che chắn vật, híp mắt dò xét bốn phía. Hắn chính bản thân ở vào một gian bố trí được điệu thấp lại xa hoa gian phòng bên trong, có cái nam nhân chính đưa lưng về phía hắn đứng tại phía trước cửa sổ. Nam nhân xoay người, nghịch ánh sáng mặt để Chung Thần Lạc thấy không rõ hắn bộ dáng, lại cảm thấy có chút quen thuộc, tựa hồ ở nơi nào gặp qua, thẳng đến nam nhân hướng hắn chậm rãi đến gần."Là ngươi!" Chung Thần Lạc kinh hô, "Lý Đế Nỗ! Ngươi khỏi bệnh rồi?" Nam nhân tức Lý Đế Nỗ, hắn gật gật đầu, không nói, chậm rãi tới gần Chung Thần Lạc, đem hắn bức đến không đường thối lui, ép tại trên tường. Chung Thần Lạc nhìn xem gần trong gang tấc Lý Đế Nỗ, cau mày muốn đem hắn đẩy ra, thế nhưng là người trước mắt lại không nhúc nhích tí nào: "Ngươi dựa vào gần như vậy làm gì! Ngươi đem ta mang tới đây đến cùng muốn làm gì! Có chuyện nói thẳng!" Lý Đế Nỗ cười cười, gần sát Chung Thần Lạc mặt, muốn hôn hắn: "Ta thích ngươi, cùng với ta đi." Chung Thần Lạc bỗng nhiên nghiêng đầu sang chỗ khác tránh đi Lý Đế Nỗ: "Ta có bạn trai." Lý Đế Nỗ ôm Chung Thần Lạc eo, đem hắn kéo vào trong ngực, khắp không trải qua thầm nghĩ: "Ồ? Thật sao?" Từ nhỏ đến lớn, hắn chỗ thừa hành nguyên tắc đều là muốn, đoạt tới chính là. Bất quá là một cái chết thôi, còn muốn cùng hắn cướp người à.

Lý Đế Nỗ ôm lấy Chung Thần Lạc, ném tới trên giường lấn người mà lên, thô bạo giật ra cổ áo của hắn, ràng buộc ở hắn giãy dụa tay chân, hôn lên hắn trắng nõn cổ còn có xương quai xanh. Chung Thần Lạc tuyệt vọng cực, nước mắt tranh nhau từ trong mắt trượt xuống. Liếm láp lấy Chung Thần Lạc vành tai Lý Đế Nỗ cảm giác trên mặt một mảnh ướt át, ngẩng đầu, thấy Chung Thần Lạc chính yên lặng rơi lệ, nơi trái tim trung tâm bỗng nhiên một trận rút đau, hắn ngây ngốc buông ra trói buộc Chung Thần Lạc hai tay. Chung Thần Lạc bỗng nhiên đẩy ra Lý Đế Nỗ, kéo lên cổ áo của mình trốn đến nơi hẻo lánh. Lý Đế Nỗ tâm phiền ý loạn: "Ngươi lại cân nhắc xuống đi, cùng với ta không có gì chỗ xấu, ta có thể cho ngươi muốn hết thảy." Mắt nhìn đem mình co lại thành một đoàn, không nói một lời Chung Thần Lạc, Lý Đế Nỗ quay người rời khỏi phòng."Xem trọng hắn." Lý Đế Nỗ cửa đối diện miệng thuộc hạ dặn dò.

Chung Thần Lạc vòng gấp mình, hắn cảm thấy lạnh quá, hắn làm sao cũng không nghĩ ra trước đó trong mắt của hắn cái kia ôn nhu kiên cường bằng hữu tại biến mất mấy tháng về sau, đột nhiên biến thành dạng này. Chung Thần Lạc cứ như vậy ngồi một đêm, trong lúc đó hắn nhìn xem lui tới vì hắn đưa cơm người thờ ơ, chỉ là thẳng tắp nhìn ngoài cửa sổ.

Lý Đế Nỗ nghe nói Chung Thần Lạc một mực không ăn không uống, vội vàng để người chuẩn bị tươi mới cơm canh chuẩn bị tự mình đưa đi."Thần Lạc, ăn cơm." Đã thấy Chung Thần Lạc không phản ứng chút nào. Lý Đế Nỗ nhíu mày, muốn đi gấp hướng hắn. Không nghĩ tới Chung Thần Lạc như là chim sợ cành cong bỗng nhiên bắn lên, cầm lấy một chi bút máy, đem ngòi bút nhắm ngay cổ của mình: "Đừng tới đây! Tới ta liền chết ở trước mặt ngươi! Thả ta về nhà, ta có thể làm đây hết thảy cũng chưa từng xảy ra, còn đem ngươi trở thành bằng hữu." Lý Đế Nỗ muốn nói lại thôi, sợ Chung Thần Lạc làm chuyện điên rồ, đành phải đáp ứng, cũng phái người tiễn hắn về nhà. Chung Thần Lạc rời đi về sau, Lý Đế Nỗ khóe miệng không khỏi hướng phía dưới phiết, đối với Chung Thần Lạc, hắn tình thế bắt buộc, có lẽ hắn thay đổi loại phương thức. . .

Lý Đế Nỗ bưng lấy một chùm đại biểu áy náy hoa hồng vàng, sớm nhân tiện chờ tại Chung Thần Lạc cửa nhà. Chung Thần Lạc vừa ra khỏi cửa liền thấy đứng tại hắn trong viện Lý Đế Nỗ, nhíu mày muốn quay người về nhà. Lý Đế Nỗ vội vàng chạy tiến lên đây, chận cửa: "Thật xin lỗi, Thần Lạc, ta là tới nói xin lỗi, ta cũng không biết hai ngày trước ta là thế nào. . ." Hắn đem hoa đưa cho Chung Thần Lạc, "Tùy ngươi làm sao đối ta, đánh ta cũng được, mắng ta cũng được, chỉ cần ngươi tha thứ ta." Chung Thần Lạc đẩy ra trước mặt hoa, mặt không thay đổi nhìn thoáng qua Lý Đế Nỗ: "Ta tha thứ ngươi, hoa cũng không cần, ngươi đi đi." Dứt lời, không đợi Lý Đế Nỗ phản ứng, liền vòng qua hắn rời đi. Lý Đế Nỗ mắt nhìn trong tay hoa, bực bội đem hoa ném vào thùng rác, hắn là sẽ không bỏ rơi.

Chung Thần Lạc kỳ thật đoán được Lý Đế Nỗ thân phận không tầm thường, trước đó bị trói đi nhà hắn thời điểm hắn liền quan sát được nhà hắn đẳng cấp sâm nghiêm trên dưới thuộc quan hệ, huống hồ mỗi lần hắn đến tìm hắn, phía sau hắn chắc chắn sẽ có người xa xa đi theo, hắn còn không cẩn thận thoáng nhìn những người này trên thân đều có súng. . . Hắn có thể chứa làm không biết đây hết thảy, chỉ cần Lý Đế Nỗ đừng có lại đến tìm hắn. . .

Thật không nghĩ đến liên tiếp nhiều ngày, Lý Đế Nỗ đều gió mặc gió, mưa mặc mưa chờ tại Chung Thần Lạc cửa nhà. Chung Thần Lạc vén màn cửa lên nhìn xem đứng tại trong mưa Lý Đế Nỗ, có chút mềm lòng. Kỳ thật. . . Những ngày này đến Lý Đế Nỗ cũng không đối hắn lại làm qua cái gì, cũng không nói thêm gì nữa mê sảng, cho dù hắn mặt lạnh mà đối đãi, Lý Đế Nỗ cũng ôn hòa vẫn như cũ, giống như hắn mới quen hắn như vậy. Ném đi hai người không thoải mái, Chung Thần Lạc kỳ thật thật cao hứng mất mà được lại Lý Đế Nỗ cái này chí thú tương đắc bằng hữu, trước đó Lý Đế Nỗ bặt vô âm tín mấy tháng, hắn kém chút coi là vị bằng hữu kia của hắn cũng cùng Phác Chí Thành đồng dạng rời đi thế giới này. Ai, thôi...

Hắn mở cửa giơ lên dù đi đến Lý Đế Nỗ bên người, xụ mặt: "Ngươi là kẻ ngu sao, trời mưa lớn như vậy cũng không biết tránh một chút, ta không phải nói để ngươi đừng có lại tới rồi sao." Lý Đế Nỗ không nói, chỉ là ôn nhu nhìn về phía Chung Thần Lạc. Chung Thần Lạc bất đắc dĩ, tiếp nhận hắn cẩn thận hộ trong ngực hoa: "Tốt, hoa ta thu. Ngươi nhanh để người tới đón ngươi đi." Chung Thần Lạc níu lại đang chuẩn bị hướng trong mưa đi Lý Đế Nỗ, "Uy, ngươi đi đâu vậy a, tính ngươi trước tiến đến đi." Đem hắn kéo vào trong phòng, lật ra bản thân hơi lớn quần áo đưa cho hắn, "Ngươi trước thay đổi đi, đừng cảm mạo." Lý Đế Nỗ không có động tác, chỉ là nhìn xem dưới chân hình thành vũng nước đọng sàn nhà: "Thật xin lỗi a, làm bẩn nhà ngươi." Chung Thần Lạc thở dài: "Ai, ngươi đừng như vậy, ta thật tha thứ ngươi. Ngày mai không muốn lại lãng phí tiền đưa ta hoa, đừng cho là ta không biết ngươi mỗi ngày đều đem hoa ném." Lý Đế Nỗ nhẹ gật đầu, quay người đi vào phòng vệ sinh, cửa đóng lại trong nháy mắt kia hắn cười, đây chỉ là hắn bước đầu tiên, tiếp xuống...

Lý Đế Nỗ cảm thấy mình càng phát ra kỳ quái, lấy tính cách của hắn, dù cho có chút để ý Chung Thần Lạc, cũng không cần làm đến mức độ như thế, hắn dự tính ban đầu bất quá là muốn lấy được Chung Thần Lạc, có cái có thể làm bạn hắn "Đồ chơi" . Thế nhưng là hiện tại. . . Nhìn trước mắt dừng lại ở nơi nào chơi vui, nơi nào ăn ngon web page giao diện, Lý Đế Nỗ bực bội đóng lại máy tính, không đúng. . . Tuyệt đối có chỗ nào không đúng! Hắn hiện tại chỉ cần một có quá khích ý nghĩ, liền phảng phất có một người khác tại nắm kéo hắn, ngăn cản lấy hắn. . . Chẳng lẽ quả tim này mang đến cho hắn ảnh hưởng cứ như vậy lớn sao?

-

Lý Đế Nỗ kỳ thật có thể nhìn ra Chung Thần Lạc lạc quan phía sau luôn luôn cất giấu một viên ưu thương tâm, Phác Chí Thành đối với hắn tạo thành ảnh hưởng quá lớn. . . Cho nên, hắn bắt đầu không ngừng mang theo Chung Thần Lạc đi có ý tứ chỗ chơi, muốn nhìn đến hắn vui vẻ cười to. Lý Đế Nỗ nói với mình đây bất quá là muốn để Chung Thần Lạc quên mất Phác Chí Thành, muốn chinh phục hắn, để hắn cam tâm tình nguyện đi theo hắn, từ đó đạt được hắn sở dụng thủ đoạn. Thế nhưng là. . . Hắn chân mày nhíu chặt, mỗi khi nhìn thấy Chung Thần Lạc tiếu dung, đáy lòng liền không ngừng toát ra chua ngọt bọt khí, trướng đến bộ ngực hắn tràn đầy. Hắn bắt đầu hi vọng Chung Thần Lạc có thể một mực vui vẻ như vậy phải cười, hi vọng cuộc sống của hắn không còn che kín ưu sầu. . . Có cái gì chính đang lặng lẽ cải biến. . . Lý Đế Nỗ cảm thấy mình biến, trở nên có chút mềm yếu, hắn sợ hãi mình cải biến, lại bất lực ngăn cản. . .

Nhìn xem Chung Thần Lạc càng ngày càng tín nhiệm hắn, hắn vốn nên là cao hứng, cao hứng kế hoạch của hắn rốt cục muốn thành công, thế nhưng là chỉ cần vừa nghĩ tới Chung Thần Lạc, hắn liền rốt cuộc hung ác không hạ đau lòng hại hắn. . . Trước đó hắn tổng đem biến hóa của mình quy tội quả tim này, hiện tại hắn rốt cục ý thức được, không phải trái tim vấn đề, mà là hắn thật dần dần sa vào tại Chung Thần Lạc. . . Nhìn trong tay thật vất vả dựa vào quan hệ được đến Steven trong kho trận bóng rổ phiếu, dự đoán lấy Chung Thần Lạc mừng rỡ đáp lại, Lý Đế Nỗ cúi đầu cười khẽ, có lẽ, liền giống như bây giờ cũng không tệ. . .

Thu được phiếu sau Chung Thần Lạc quả thật như Lý Đế Nỗ suy nghĩ kinh hỉ: "Không nghĩ tới, ngươi cũng thích trong kho sao!" "Đều là bởi vì ngươi a." Lý Đế Nỗ cười nhéo nhéo Chung Thần Lạc mặt. Chung Thần Lạc có chút hoảng hốt, trước mắt Lý Đế Nỗ giống như cùng Phác Chí Thành trùng hợp. Hắn nhớ tới hắn từng đưa qua một cái trong kho điện thoại xác cho Phác Chí Thành làm quà sinh nhật, Phác Chí Thành mười phần trân quý, dùng đến xác đều đã mài mòn cũng không nỡ thay đổi. Hắn còn trêu chọc hắn: "Không nghĩ tới ngươi như thế thích trong kho a." Phác Chí Thành cưng chiều ôm chầm hắn: "Đều là bởi vì ngươi a, ngươi không phải thường xuyên cho ta nhìn trong kho nha." "Thần Lạc, Thần Lạc!" Lý Đế Nỗ vươn tay tại Chung Thần Lạc trước mắt lung lay, "Ngươi không thích lễ vật này sao?" Chung Thần Lạc lấy lại tinh thần, nhìn về phía giận tái mặt Lý Đế Nỗ: "Không có, ta rất thích, cám ơn ngươi. Ta hơi mệt chút, hôm nay ngươi liền về nhà trước đi, thật xin lỗi." Lập tức không nói nữa. Lý Đế Nỗ mím mím môi, cảm thấy cái này phát triển cùng hắn đoán trước không giống, chẳng lẽ là hắn gây Chung Thần Lạc không cao hứng rồi? Nhưng hắn cuối cùng cũng không nói gì, rời đi Chung Thần Lạc nhà.

Chung Thần Lạc thật đúng là Steven trong kho cuồng cơm, toàn bộ hành trình mắt cũng không chớp cái nào nhìn chằm chằm trong tràng, khi thì reo hò, khi thì khẩn trương. Thẳng đến tranh tài kết thúc cũng vẫn như cũ nhìn chằm chằm trong kho rời sân phương hướng. Lý Đế Nỗ có chút ăn dấm, lôi kéo Chung Thần Lạc, gặp hắn nhìn qua liền hai tay nắm tay thả tại gương mặt bên cạnh nũng nịu: "Thần Lạc, không nên nhìn trong kho, cũng nhìn xem đáng yêu Đế Nỗ đi." Chung Thần Lạc nhìn xem bình thường chững chạc đàng hoàng Lý Đế Nỗ bán được manh đến, nhanh cười ra khỏi biển đồn âm, lại rất nhanh liền ngưng cười âm thanh. Trước kia Phác Chí Thành cũng là như thế này, tại hắn nhìn trong kho tranh tài video thời điểm giữ chặt cánh tay của hắn nũng nịu: "Thần Lạc không muốn tổng nhìn trong kho video, cũng nhìn xem ta đi."

Chẳng biết tại sao, càng là cùng Lý Đế Nỗ ở chung, Chung Thần Lạc lại càng thấy phải Lý Đế Nỗ giống Phác Chí Thành, đồng dạng tay thúi, nói gì đó "Gặp ngươi, ta liền trở nên kỳ quái." Như vậy. Đồng dạng sợ hãi côn trùng, trông thấy côn trùng liền lẫn mất thật xa, đủ loại ngôn ngữ cử chỉ luôn có thể để hắn nhớ tới Phác Chí Thành. Còn có chính là hôm nay. . . Chung Thần Lạc lắc đầu, hắn cảm thấy mình thật sự là cử chỉ điên rồ, quá mức tưởng niệm Phác Chí Thành đến mức xem ai đều cảm thấy giống hắn. . .

Lời tuy như thế, Chung Thần Lạc lại bắt đầu trốn tránh Lý Đế Nỗ, tìm các loại lấy cớ không cùng hắn lại tiếp xúc nhiều. Hắn không phải người ngu, có thể cảm giác được Lý Đế Nỗ mặc dù ngoài miệng không còn nói, nhưng là hành vi bên trong thể hiện ra đối với hắn thích, hắn cũng có thể cảm giác được hắn là thật tâm. Có lẽ là sợ tại Lý Đế Nỗ trên thân nhìn thấy Phác Chí Thành cái bóng, nhịn không được nghĩ càng tới gần hắn, từ đó sinh ra dời tình tác dụng, này sẽ để hắn cảm thấy thật xin lỗi Lý Đế Nỗ. Có lẽ càng sợ chính là đối mặt hắn ở sâu trong nội tâm không muốn thừa nhận tình cảm. . . Thẳng đến hắn thu được Lý Đế Nỗ sinh nhật thư mời, vốn định từ chối không đi hắn lại bởi vì Lý Đế Nỗ nói đây là hắn ghép tim sau qua cái thứ nhất sinh nhật, hi vọng hắn có thể cùng một chỗ chứng kiến mà do dự. Nghĩ đến Lý Đế Nỗ từng trải qua sinh tử, nhận hết đau khổ mới lấy trùng sinh. Chung Thần Lạc cuối cùng vẫn là tỉ mỉ chuẩn bị lễ vật tiến về Lý Đế Nỗ sinh nhật yến hội. Kỳ thật một mực trốn tránh Lý Đế Nỗ cũng không phải biện pháp. . . Hắn có lẽ nên cùng Lý Đế Nỗ ngồi xuống hảo hảo trò chuyện chút. . .

Lý Đế Nỗ phát hiện Chung Thần Lạc gần nhất tại tránh hắn, nhưng hắn nhưng lại không biết vì cái gì, chẳng lẽ hắn biết... Không có khả năng! Sự kiện kia tuyệt đối là thiên y vô phùng, hắn không có khả năng biết được. . . Kia rốt cuộc là vì cái gì. . .

"Leng keng" màn hình điện thoại di động sáng lên, cho thấy đầu kia "Ta ngày mai không rảnh, thật xin lỗi a." tin tức. Lý Đế Nỗ phiền muộn ném đi điện thoại di động, lại lại lập tức nhặt lên, phân phó thuộc hạ an bài sinh nhật của hắn yến hội, hắn nghĩ hắn cần cùng Chung Thần Lạc nói chuyện. . .

Sinh nhật yến hội nhân vật chính mặc một bao màu đen áo đuôi tôm, nổi bật đưa ra tốt dáng người, tóc xử lý cẩn thận tỉ mỉ, treo cười yếu ớt cùng các tân khách hàn huyên, không chút phí sức dáng vẻ tựa như ưu nhã vương tử. Kia là Chung Thần Lạc chưa bao giờ thấy qua Lý Đế Nỗ. . . Cùng ngày xưa hoàn toàn khác biệt dáng vẻ để hắn có chút nhìn ngốc, gia tốc nhịp tim khi nhìn đến đối phương đi tới lúc, thúc đẩy hắn mãnh mà cúi thấp đầu, che giấu mình trong nháy mắt kia mất tự nhiên. Hắn không yên lòng đáp lại Lý Đế Nỗ, tránh đi lẫn nhau ánh mắt giao hội. Thẳng đến Lý Đế Nỗ bị trưởng bối gọi đi, hắn mới thở phào nhẹ nhõm.

Chung Thần Lạc đem nước lạnh giội về trên mặt, hi vọng nhờ vào đó tỉnh táo một chút. Nhìn xem trong kính đuôi tóc hơi ướt mình, nôn nóng gẩy gẩy tóc, hắn cảm thấy vừa rồi mình quá không đúng. . . Nhắm mắt lại ngẩng đầu, lại mở ra lúc, Chung Thần Lạc trong mắt tràn đầy kiên định, xem ra không thể lại kéo. . . Hắn nhất định phải vào hôm nay cùng Lý Đế Nỗ đem hết thảy đều nói rõ ràng!

Mà rời đi toilet muốn lần nữa về đến đại sảnh Chung Thần Lạc, lại trong lúc vô tình tại trải qua một gian phòng lúc nghe được từ bên trong truyền ra Lý Đế Nỗ thanh âm.

"Đế Nỗ a, nhìn ngươi bây giờ khôi phục không sai ta cứ yên tâm." Trưởng bối chụp chụp Lý Đế Nỗ vai, vui mừng nói, " lúc trước ngươi làm quyết định ta nghe nói, làm tốt! Nếu không phải ngươi an bài một trận tai nạn xe cộ để thích hợp trái tim cung cấp nguyên thể chết sớm một chút vong mà thân mật, hiện đang sợ cũng sẽ không như thế khỏe mạnh đi."

Lý Đế Nỗ cười cười không nói lời nào, nghĩ đến lúc trước trái tim của hắn suy kiệt, lại một mực tìm không thấy thích hợp tâm nguyên, thân thể ngày càng sa sút, mê man thời gian càng ngày càng dài, chỉ có thanh tỉnh thời gian cũng là đang nhìn Chung Thần Lạc tài liệu tương quan hoặc là cùng hắn nói chuyện phiếm. Một ngày nào đó, hắn khó được từ buổi sáng liền bảo trì thanh tỉnh, xảo chính là, vào ngày hôm đó, thuộc hạ của hắn cho hắn một phần tài liệu, một phần động sử dụng thủ đoạn tra được, tại trước mắt ký tên di thể quyên góp trong sách nhất là xứng đôi trái tim cung cấp thể vật liệu. Nhìn thấy trên tư liệu ảnh chụp, Lý Đế Nỗ kinh ngạc, thế mà là hắn. . . Đây là hắn gần nhất thường xuyên có thể đang tra đến Chung Thần Lạc tương quan trên tấm ảnh người nhìn thấy, cũng là hắn bên cạnh xuất hiện số lần nhiều nhất thân ảnh, hắn biết kia là Chung Thần Lạc bạn trai. Lý Đế Nỗ cúi đầu suy tư, một lúc sau hắn làm quyết định, trái tim của hắn đã chống đỡ không được bao lâu, đã chống đỡ không đến kế tiếp thích hợp tâm nguyên xuất hiện, hắn nhất định phải nhanh tiến hành giải phẫu ghép tim. Dựa theo Phác Chí Thành loại trạng thái này, toàn thân khí quan suy kiệt mà chết chỉ là vấn đề thời gian, hắn nhất định phải thừa dịp Phác Chí Thành trái tim còn chưa bắt đầu suy kiệt di chuyển về phía trước thực trái tim của hắn. Người tại sinh mệnh trước mặt đều là tự tư. Lý Đế Nỗ nghĩ thầm: Dù sao ngươi cũng sống không được bao lâu, liền để ta cho ngươi thống khoái đi. Ngươi yên tâm, chờ ta di thực trái tim của ngươi về sau, ta sẽ thay ngươi hảo hảo chiếu cố vấn Thần Lạc. Lý Đế Nỗ ra hiệu thuộc hạ mau chóng an bài hết thảy, liền lần nữa mê man đi. Lần nữa tỉnh lại Lý Đế Nỗ phát hiện mình đã cấy ghép xong trái tim. Thẳng đến hắn khôi phục khỏe mạnh về sau, mới sắp xếp người đem Chung Thần Lạc đưa đến trước mặt hắn.

"Ông ——" âm thanh tràn ngập Chung Thần Lạc não hải, hắn hô hấp dồn dập, thậm chí cảm thấy có chút choáng váng. Phác Chí Thành tai nạn xe cộ cùng Lý Đế Nỗ ghép tim thời gian cùng vừa rồi nghe được ngữ chồng vào nhau, một cái đáng sợ suy đoán dần dần hiển hiện. . .

Lý Đế Nỗ sau khi trở về phát hiện Chung Thần Lạc cũng không ở đại sảnh, tìm hồi lâu mới phát hiện hắn thế mà tại ngay từ đầu hắn ở qua cái gian phòng kia phòng."Thần Lạc, ngươi chạy thế nào cái này đến." Lý Đế Nỗ đến gần về sau, mới phát hiện Chung Thần Lạc thần sắc có chút kỳ quái, trong lòng hơi hồi hộp một chút, "Sao rồi?" Chung Thần Lạc chỉ là lạnh lùng nhìn xem Lý Đế Nỗ: "Ta hỏi ngươi một sự kiện, hi vọng ngươi cùng ta nói thật ra." Lý Đế Nỗ một nháy mắt hoảng: "Cái...cái gì." "Chí Thành tai nạn xe cộ là ngươi làm a?" Lý Đế Nỗ trầm mặc, không nghĩ tới, chuyện này vẫn là bị Chung Thần Lạc phát hiện. Giải thích a, nhanh giải thích a! Chung Thần Lạc hi vọng nhiều là chính hắn phỏng đoán sai, đã thấy Lý Đế Nỗ chậm rãi nhẹ gật đầu, Chung Thần Lạc lảo đảo mấy bước, lau mặt, cười lạnh một tiếng, hắn đã từng hỏi qua bác sĩ Phác Chí Thành trái tim hướng đi, lại đạt được đây là bệnh nhân tư ẩn không cách nào cáo tri trả lời. Hắn chẳng thể nghĩ tới Chí Thành trái tim nguyên lai liền tại Lý Đế Nỗ thể nội, mà Phác Chí Thành tai nạn xe cộ thế mà không phải ngoài ý muốn, hắn thậm chí tại tai nạn xe cộ phát sinh một ngày trước còn đi bệnh viện nhìn Lý Đế Nỗ, đánh trong đáy lòng hi vọng hắn có thể sớm ngày tốt. Không chỉ có như thế, thông qua khoảng thời gian này ở chung, hắn cảm thấy hắn mặc dù là hắc bang lão đại, nhưng trừ ngay từ đầu đem hắn bắt đi làm ra chút mạo phạm chuyện của hắn bên ngoài, cũng không có làm chuyện xuất cách gì, còn đợi hắn phá lệ thật tốt, huống chi hắn sớm đã vì ngay từ đầu sự tình nói xin lỗi, cũng không phải cái gì cực ác người. A, là hắn quá ngây thơ, hỗn hắc đạo làm sao lại là người tốt.

Lừa gạt cảm giác cùng phẫn nộ cảm giác làm cho hôn mê Chung Thần Lạc đầu não, hắn móc ra vừa mới thuận tay cầm dao gọt trái cây, đưa nó đối Lý Đế Nỗ. Giờ khắc này, hắn rất muốn giết Lý Đế Nỗ, vì Phác Chí Thành báo thù. Lý Đế Nỗ không muốn nhất để Chung Thần Lạc biết đến liền là chuyện này, thế nhưng là hắn nghìn tính vạn tính, vô luận như thế nào ẩn tàng, cuối cùng vẫn là đứng trước hiện tại cục diện như vậy. Lý Đế Nỗ cười khổ, một phát bắt được Chung Thần Lạc tay, đem đao chống đỡ tại trái tim của mình: "Tới đi, hướng cái này đâm, ta tuyệt sẽ không tránh. Nhưng nếu như ta chết rồi, Phác Chí Thành trái tim cũng sẽ ngưng đập." Chung Thần Lạc cảm thụ được từ mũi đao ẩn ẩn truyền tới tiếng tim đập, hắn khóc, kia là Chí Thành trái tim. . . Hắn hất ra Lý Đế Nỗ tay, ném đi đao trong tay: "Đừng để ta gặp lại ngươi, nếu không ta nhất định sẽ giết ngươi!"

Mũi đao hay là tại Lý Đế Nỗ ngực lưu lại vết thương, huyết dịch xuyên thấu qua áo sơmi rỉ ra. Lý Đế Nỗ xoa lên ngực, nghĩ đến Chung Thần Lạc quyết tuyệt rời đi bóng lưng cùng kia lướt qua khuôn mặt nước mắt, lại cảm thấy thụ thương không phải trước ngực hắn làn da, mà là hắn tâm. Băng lãnh lưỡi đao đâm xuyên trái tim của hắn, để hắn đau đến cực hạn, dù cho lúc trước bệnh tim phát tác, cũng không giống giờ phút này khiến cho hắn đau lòng đến tận đây. Hắn cuối cùng vẫn là tổn thương Chung Thần Lạc...

Chung Thần Lạc đem mình quan tại trong nhà, ngay cả công ty cũng không đi, hắn cảm thấy mình phảng phất đụng phải sinh hoạt lường gạt. Một tràng tiếng gõ cửa đánh gãy Chung Thần Lạc suy nghĩ lung tung, hắn mở cửa lại nhìn thấy Lý Đế Nỗ đứng tại cửa ra vào. Lý Đế Nỗ chống đỡ Chung Thần Lạc muốn cửa đóng lại, đoạt tại trước mặt hắn mở miệng: "Ta biết ngươi không muốn nhìn thấy ta, ta chỉ là nghĩ đến cấp ngươi cái này." Thế nhưng là Chung Thần Lạc lại nhìn cũng không nhìn một chút Lý Đế Nỗ vật trong tay, nắm lấy dùng sức ném xuống đất. Đồ vật đập xuống đất phát ra thanh thúy vỡ vụn âm thanh, cao tóe lên mảnh vỡ vạch phá Lý Đế Nỗ mặt.

Chung Thần Lạc bỗng nhiên đóng cửa lại, dựa vào cửa trượt ngồi trên mặt đất, nhìn trên mặt đất mảnh vỡ, cảm thấy một chút nhìn quen mắt, đây là. . . Đây là hắn nhìn thấy lần đầu tiên liền thích vô cùng thủy tinh hamster. . . Hắn sửng sốt, nghĩ đến vừa mới tựa hồ nhìn thấy có đồ vật gì xẹt qua Lý Đế Nỗ mặt. Chung Thần Lạc đứng dậy mở cửa, quả thấy Lý Đế Nỗ còn đứng ở ngoài cửa, lúc này má trái che kín máu tươi. Chung Thần Lạc mục quang lấp lóe, đem Lý Đế Nỗ kéo vào trong phòng, xuất ra cái hòm thuốc, giúp hắn xử lý vết thương trên mặt."Vết thương đã xử lý tốt, ngươi có thể đi." Lý Đế Nỗ nhìn xem Chung Thần Lạc đưa lưng về phía hắn, không nghĩ nhiều liếc hắn một cái biểu hiện, thở dài, đi tới cửa, cẩn thận nhặt lên trên mặt đất tất cả mảnh vỡ sau rời đi. Chung Thần Lạc nhìn xem bị cửa đóng lại cảm giác có chút khổ sở, kỳ thật hắn biết dù cho không có trận kia tai nạn xe cộ, Phác Chí Thành cũng ngày giờ không nhiều. Huống chi nếu như không có Phác Chí Thành trái tim, Lý Đế Nỗ liền sẽ chết. . . Nhưng là hắn hay là không có cách nào thuyết phục mình, không có cách nào tha thứ Lý Đế Nỗ dùng loại phương thức này đem Phác Chí Thành từ bên cạnh hắn cướp đi. Nhưng đáy lòng của hắn lại có một thanh âm khác toát ra, thế nhưng là hắn có Chí Thành trái tim, kia là Chí Thành còn tồn tại ở thế gian duy nhất chứng cứ. . . . Không! Chung Thần Lạc bực bội vò rối tóc của mình, không! Chí Thành đã không tại, dù cho trái tim vẫn còn, kia cũng không phải hắn. Hắn nhào tới giường cầm gối đầu che kín con mắt, ép buộc mình không đi nghĩ chuyện này.

Vài ngày sau, Chung Thần Lạc thu được một cái chuyển phát nhanh, đóng gói tinh mỹ trong hộp đặt vào một con thủy tinh hamster, còn có kèm theo một tờ giấy: Ta biết ngươi không muốn nhìn thấy ta, cho nên ta sẽ không lại xuất hiện tại trước mắt của ngươi. Đây là ta hoa rất lâu mới chữa trị, tặng cho ngươi. Nhìn xem thủy tinh hamster, Chung Thần Lạc khởi xướng ngốc, nhớ đến lúc ấy nhìn thấy cái này thủy tinh lần đầu tiên, liền nghĩ đến Phác Chí Thành, hắn rất là ưa thích, nhưng là lão bản lại nói cái này thủy tinh đối ý của hắn Nghĩa trọng đại, không muốn bỏ những thứ yêu thích, không nghĩ tới Lý Đế Nỗ không chỉ có ghi nhớ, còn mua được. Hắn phảng phất nhìn thấy Lý Đế Nỗ nhiều lần tới cửa bái phỏng lão bản, cầu lão bản đem cái này bán cho hắn hình tượng. Nghĩ đến nơi này, Chung Thần Lạc cười ra tiếng, lại tại một giây sau cau chặt lông mày, hắn thế mà. . . Hắn làm sao có thể. . . Cái kia thế nhưng là dẫn đến Chí Thành tử vong phía sau màn đẩy tay. . .

Chung Thần Lạc suy nghĩ phân loạn, mặc vào bên ngoài bao ra cửa. Trong bất tri bất giác liền tới đến bờ biển yên lặng nơi hẻo lánh sơn động chỗ, kia là hắn cùng Phác Chí Thành hai người trong lúc vô tình phát hiện trụ sở bí mật. Chung Thần Lạc nhớ tới đã từng hai người bọn họ riêng phần mình viết một phong thư cho mười năm sau mình, hắn có chút hiếu kỳ Phác Chí Thành đều viết thứ gì. . . Chung Thần Lạc đem chôn xuống hộp đào lên, mở ra thuộc về Phác Chí Thành lá thư này, lại phát hiện tin lại bị tại hắn không biết thời điểm lặng lẽ thay thế, kia là. . . Phác Chí Thành di thư. . .

To ta yêu nhất Lạc Lạc:

Thần Lạc, khi ngươi trông thấy phong thư này thời điểm, ta cũng đã rời đi thế giới này. Nhưng là xin đừng nên bi thương, bởi vì chúng ta từng có được nhiều như vậy vui vẻ hồi ức. Ta muốn nói cho ngươi, đời này nhất chuyện tốt đẹp chính là gặp được ngươi, mà ta làm qua nhất quyết định chính xác chính là tại ngươi chuyển đến thành phố này ngày đó gõ vang gia tộc của ngươi. Ngươi là ta cái thứ nhất cũng là cái cuối cùng sâu như vậy yêu người, dù cho ta không tại, ta cũng sẽ y nguyên yêu ngươi.

Mọi người đều nói bị lưu lại cái kia mới là thống khổ nhất, đây cũng là để ta cảm thấy sợ nhất. Lạc Lạc, ngươi còn còn trẻ như vậy, nếu như ngươi có thể gặp được một cái mang cho ngươi người hạnh phúc, liền cùng với hắn một chỗ, đem ta cấp quên đi. Ta không hi vọng bởi vì ta tồn tại mà tạo thành ngươi vĩnh cửu thương tích.

Lạc Lạc, ngươi nhất định phải hạnh phúc vui vẻ. Ta yêu ngươi!

—— vĩnh viễn yêu ngươi tinh tinh

Phác Chí Thành cái này phong di thư rốt cục áp đảo Chung Thần Lạc, tưởng niệm, áy náy, hận ý, bi thống tại thời khắc này cùng nhau hướng hắn đánh tới, nhiều cỗ lực lượng lôi kéo đem hắn xé thành thất linh bát lạc. Nước mắt rơi xuống tại trên thư, dần dần mơ hồ chữ viết. Ta làm sao có thể quên ngươi đây, làm sao có thể còn có người có thể mang cho ta hạnh phúc, so ngươi càng yêu ta, không có, lại không còn có. . . Không có ngươi, ta làm như thế nào hạnh phúc vui vẻ. . .

Chung Thần Lạc dạo bước đến bờ biển, bên chân nước biển đập cùng gió biển lướt nhẹ qua mặt, để hắn cảm thấy chưa bao giờ có bình tĩnh. Nhắm mắt lại, tựa hồ lại trở lại lúc trước tại bờ biển cùng Phác Chí Thành cùng một chỗ chơi đùa đùa giỡn thời gian. Chí Thành, ta nghĩ ngươi. . . Chung Thần Lạc từng bước một đi hướng trong biển, tại nước biển sắp không có quá đỉnh đầu một sát na kia, hắn giống như nhìn thấy Phác Chí Thành tại triều hắn vẫy gọi. Chí Thành . . . chờ ta một chút! Ta lập tức tới ngay tìm ngươi.

"Thần Lạc! Thần Lạc!" Buông lỏng thân thể chìm vào trong biển Chung Thần Lạc, tại sắp mất đi ý thức thời khắc, nghe được có người hô tên của hắn. Chí Thành, là ngươi tới đón ta sao?

-

"Mặc dù bệnh người đã bị đoạt cứu trở về, nhưng là bởi vì thiếu dưỡng khí thời gian quá lâu, có đại khái suất lại biến thành người thực vật."

-

"Thần Lạc a, nhanh tỉnh dậy đi."

-

Mấy tháng quá khứ, dù cho bác sĩ nói đã không có hi vọng, Chung Thần Lạc sẽ không lại tỉnh lại, nhưng là Lý Đế Nỗ còn là mỗi ngày tự thân đi làm chiếu cố vấn hắn, vì hắn lau , mát xa, nói chuyện cùng hắn, hắn tin tưởng hắn nhất định sẽ tỉnh lại.

"Thần Lạc, kỳ thật ta thật hối hận, ta không nên đưa ngươi kéo vào thế giới của ta, không nên để ngươi thống khổ như vậy. . ." Lý Đế Nỗ cúi người hôn một chút Chung Thần Lạc cái trán, "Nhưng là ta không hối hận thay đổi Phác Chí Thành trái tim, mang theo hắn kia phần cùng một chỗ yêu ngươi." Lý Đế Nỗ nắm chặt Chung Thần Lạc tay, tại hắn bên giường nằm xuống: "Ta sẽ một mực bồi tiếp ngươi, ta tin tưởng ngươi một ngày nào đó sẽ tỉnh tới. Dù cho ngươi rốt cuộc vẫn chưa tỉnh lại, ta cũng sẽ một mực yêu ngươi. Chỉ cần quả tim này không có đình chỉ nhảy lên, ta liền sẽ không đình chỉ yêu ngươi."

Nhắm mắt lại Lý Đế Nỗ cũng không có nhìn thấy, Chung Thần Lạc khóe mắt chậm rãi chảy xuống nước mắt, cũng không có thấy một cái khác hắn chưa nắm chặt ngón tay nhẹ nhàng giật giật.

-

Phanh phanh —— phanh phanh ——

Ngươi nghe, kia là tiếng tim đập của ta, cũng là yêu thanh âm của ngươi.

\---- END ----


	18. Chapter 18

Me voy enamorando

fasolinline

Notes:

Thật xin lỗi, bọn hắn hay là hài tử, ta không nên dạng này, thật xin lỗi

Work Text:

Chung Thần Lạc lần thứ nhất cảm giác được linh hồn của mình bạn lữ lúc chính tại qua hắn năm tuổi sinh nhật.

Ba ba mụ mụ ca ca và thân thích nhóm vây bên người hắn đem bánh gatô đẩy hướng hắn, hắn lại bởi vì đầu gối truyền đến toàn tâm đau đớn mà lập tức gào khóc.

Tiểu hài tử nước mắt lưng tròng bị phụ mẫu ôm xem xét, gỡ ra hắn tay nhỏ che quá chặt chẽ đầu gối, phát hiện trên da vẫn như cũ trắng lóa như tuyết, cái gì cũng không có.

Mụ mụ hôn lấy hắn khóc đỏ khuôn mặt, nói:

"Chúng ta Lạc Lạc rốt cục cũng có linh hồn bạn lữ nha."

Mọi người nói chúc mừng chúc mừng, Chung Thần Lạc lại trừng tròng mắt, không biết cái gì gọi là linh hồn bạn lữ.

Vô luận linh hồn của hắn bạn lữ là ai, Chung Thần Lạc trong vòng mấy năm sau đó nghĩ đến, người này nhất định là cái cực kỳ không cẩn thận ngớ ngẩn.

Năm ba thời điểm Chung Thần Lạc bởi vì linh hồn của hắn bạn lữ quẳng đoạn mất cánh tay, đau đến ngay cả đứng cũng không vững, đành phải mời có lẽ có giả, ngoan ngoãn trong nhà cùng hắn không biết thân ở chỗ nào theo thạch cao linh hồn bạn lữ nằm một tuần, thẳng đến xương kia dịch ra cùn đau nhức đánh tan, mới về tới trường học.

Tốt nghiệp tiểu học ngày đó Chung Thần Lạc bởi vì linh hồn của hắn bạn lữ đột phát dạ dày co rút, ở trên đài ca hát trước đó đau đến lăn lộn đầy đất, cuối cùng ngay cả biểu diễn đều coi như thôi, hốt hoảng được đưa vào phòng y tế nghỉ ngơi.

Lần đầu tiên huấn luyện quân sự ngày cuối cùng Chung Thần Lạc bởi vì linh hồn của hắn bạn lữ đau chân, tại dẫn theo hành lý rời đi lầu ký túc xá thời điểm từ trên bậc thang lăn xuống dưới, mình cọ rách da bị trật tay, tại trong bệnh viện đợi mấy ngày, ngay cả lễ khai giảng đều bỏ lỡ.

Mùng hai nhanh muốn lúc kết thúc Chung Thần Lạc bởi vì bạn lữ của hắn được lại bị cảm, lớp bên cạnh tiểu cô nương đến cùng hắn thổ lộ, một hộp giấy gãy hoa hồng đưa tới trước mặt hắn, hắn một cái vang lượng hắt xì đáp lễ quá khứ, bị các bạn học chế giễu một tuần.

Lớp mười nghỉ hè Chung Thần Lạc bởi vì linh hồn của hắn bạn lữ tiếp tục tính đau đầu tại đi hướng Thụy Sĩ nghỉ phép chuyến bay bên trên sống không bằng chết, tại mấy vạn mét không trung nhả mật đều muốn ra, ba cái tiếp viên hàng không vây quanh hắn xoay quanh, vừa rơi xuống đất liền đi cấp cứu khu, nằm tại trên cáng cứu thương hai mắt biến đen.

Xuất ngoại đi lên đại học ngày đó Chung Thần Lạc bởi vì linh hồn của hắn bạn lữ phát eo tổn thương, ngay cả đẩy rương hành lý đều phải mỗi năm phút chậm một hồi, ở trên máy bay 14 giờ đứng cũng không được ngồi cũng không xong, chân đạp tại nước Mỹ quốc thổ bên trên thời điểm phát thệ, nếu là cho hắn biết linh hồn của hắn bạn lữ là ai, hắn nhất định dùng chất dẻo xốp đem người này bọc lại toàn bộ ngày chăm sóc.

Thế kỷ 21 không phải người người đều có thể gặp được cái kia cùng hưởng thân thể nào đó một giác quan linh hồn bạn lữ, cũng không phải tất cả gặp nhau hiểu nhau linh hồn bạn lữ cuối cùng đều sẽ trở thành người yêu, tự do yêu đương bị chính phủ đề xướng, đại đa số người đều thuận theo tự nhiên còn sống.

Chung Thần Lạc nhưng căn bản thuận theo tự nhiên không dậy.

Dùng gia đình của hắn bác sĩ đến nói, Chung Thần Lạc vị này linh hồn bạn lữ tồn tại cảm quá cường liệt.

Ký túc xá cùng phòng mấy người đang thảo luận đến vấn đề này thời điểm, Hàn Quốc nam hài nhi nói linh hồn của hắn bạn lữ là nhà hắn sát vách hàng xóm phát tiểu, bọn hắn cùng hưởng thị giác, hiện tại một người tại Đan Mạch, một người tại nước Mỹ; nước Mỹ Ohio châu học tỷ nói linh hồn của nàng bạn lữ là tỷ tỷ của nàng, các nàng cùng hưởng thính giác, hiện tại một người tại thanh nhạc hệ, một người đang quản vui hệ; Tây Ban Nha nữ hài nhi nói linh hồn của nàng bạn lữ còn chưa bao giờ thấy qua, bọn hắn cùng hưởng vị giác, hiện tại vị kia đang uống cây bia.

Chung Thần Lạc nằm ở trên giường nói, linh hồn của ta bạn lữ không biết là ai, chúng ta cùng hưởng cảm giác đau, hiện tại vị kia chính tại ngược đãi cổ tay của hắn, các ngươi ai giúp ta hoàn thành một chút thanh nhạc lý luận luận văn, thứ ba tuần sau giao cho Pr. Karmues, thương các ngươi.

Hài tử khác từ nhỏ đến lớn đều là ghi nhật ký, ký sổ bản, nhớ mộng tưởng, chỉ có Chung Thần Lạc cầm một cái sách đàng hoàng nhớ kỹ, hắn cái kia đáng đâm ngàn đao linh hồn bạn lữ bị thương bao nhiêu, mình đi theo đau nhức bao nhiêu hạ.

Đại nhị một năm kia hoan nghênh hội mở ở trường học lớn nhất cái kia nhà ăn, bàn dài nhóm bị dịch chuyển khỏi, từng cái học viện áp phích đóng đầy cổ lão thải sắc pha lê, Chung Thần Lạc bồi hội học sinh đứng tại cửa ra vào cho tân sinh gấp quá cứu sổ tay, đứng đứng cái đầu một trận cùn đau nhức.

Hắn ngồi xổm xuống một nháy mắt cổng có người quát to một tiếng "holy s hit", hai người bốn mắt nhìn nhau sát na Chung Thần Lạc một cỗ vô danh lửa liền lên đến.

Cái kia tóc màu lam nam hài đụng tại 300 tuổi cột cửa bên trên, bên cạnh các bằng hữu không nhịn được cười, híp híp mắt nhìn mình lom lom, tay che tại đồng dạng địa phương.

Chung Thần Lạc đến khí lực.

Ba chân bốn cẳng quá khứ, Chung Thần Lạc hung hăng đá hắn một cước.

Người kia bị đau, Chung Thần Lạc cũng ngay sau đó cảm giác được xương bắp chân ra trận trận đâm đau, lập tức chỉ vào hắn "Ngươi ngươi ngươi ngươi ngươi" phá âm.

"Ngươi hại thảm ta! ! ! !"

Phác Chí Thành một mực không tin mình có linh hồn bạn lữ.

Bốn tuổi thời điểm hắn từ đu dây bên trên ngã xuống, hắn mụ mụ giúp hắn khử độc, hỏi hắn có đau hay không, hắn nói không.

"Quá tốt, chúng ta Chí Thành có người hỗ trợ chia sẻ a, về sau phải thật tốt cảm tạ hắn mới được."

Thế nhưng là Phác Chí Thành va va chạm chạm qua rất nhiều năm, nhưng lại chưa bao giờ rõ ràng cảm thụ đến một người khác chia sẻ đến đau đớn.

Đối phương hảo hảo còn sống hắn hẳn là cảm thấy may mắn mới đúng, thế nhưng là hắn lại ẩn ẩn thất lạc.

Không cảm giác được người, làm như thế nào tìm a.

Ngay cả cơ bản nhất giao lưu đều là tương hỗ, Phác Chí Thành lại cảm thấy mình tựa như hướng một cái khu không người phát tín hiệu đồng dạng tuyệt vọng, tin tức vĩnh viễn không chiếm được phản hồi, chỉ có thể thông qua làm trầm trọng thêm thương tổn tới mình đến nói cho đối phương biết, ngươi phải nhớ kỹ ta.

Phác Chí Thành không thể nói mình mê tín, nhưng hắn kiên trì cho rằng linh hồn bạn lữ rất trọng yếu.

Nếu như Thượng Đế an bài đưa cho ngươi người đều không thích hợp, kia còn có thể tìm ai cùng một chỗ?

Đến cao trung về sau thổ lộ rất nhiều người, Phác Chí Thành lại luôn vô ý thức cự tuyệt. Hữu nhân chất vấn hắn lý do, Phác Chí Thành trả lời vĩnh viễn là:

"Ngươi cho ta một quyền, ngươi xem một chút ngươi đau sao."

Thổ lộ nữ hài cho hắn một bàn tay.

"Phác Chí Thành, ngươi chính là cái cố chấp bệnh tâm thần."

Mãi cho đến đạp lên máy bay trước một giây, Phác Chí Thành đều sợ hãi.

Vạn vừa rời đi quốc gia của mình cũng tìm không thấy làm sao bây giờ.

Cuộc sống đại học vĩnh viễn là khiến người hướng tới, Phác Chí Thành học12 năm múa, còn không nhập học liền bị Hip-hop xã hội trưởng để mắt tới, ngay cả ký túc xá đều sớm an bài tốt, học viện càng là toàn học bổng cầu hắn đến, vừa tới hoan nghênh party cổng liền bị bao bọc vây quanh, không biết là ai ôm hắn một thanh, hắn trực tiếp gõ tại cột cửa bên trên.

Ồn ào khó phân trong đại đường có cái gần trong gang tấc thanh âm mèo con đồng dạng gọi một chút, cùng hắn thốt ra thô tục đụng vào nhau.

Phác Chí Thành chằm chằm quá khứ, người kia cũng chằm chằm tới, tức giận.

Là hắn sao?

Ba mét khoảng cách, Phác Chí Thành tim đập khoảng cách tuyệt đối vượt qua ba mét.

Hắn vượt qua đến, rút ngắn, rút ngắn, chóp mũi đến ngực của mình, giơ chân lên chính là một cước.

Xương cốt đau đớn thoáng qua liền mất, tầm mắt người này lại mèo con giống như gọi một tiếng.

Đều phá âm.

Phác Chí Thành không nghe thấy hắn tiếp xuống gọi a hô a nói thứ gì, chỉ nghe thấy trong đầu của mình cuồng phong mưa rào chấn thiên hám địa.

Hắn yêu đương.

Cùng linh hồn bạn lữ quen biết gà bay chó chạy, so hắn lớn hơn một tuổi nam hài nhi dùng nhọn tiếng nói đối với hắn hung hăng quở trách, Phác Chí Thành không nghe lọt tai, lỗ tai chi cạnh từ chung quanh tất cả mọi người miệng bên trong thu thập tin tức.

Hắn là cái thanh nhạc hệ thiên tài, hắn đến từ Trung Quốc, hắn nhà rất có tiền, hắn người theo đuổi rất nhiều, hắn tính cách rất tốt, hắn rất ít đi party, hắn ở tại khu biệt thự ký túc xá, hắn trơn bóng trên bảng khóa, hắn cuối tuần đi nhà bảo tàng, hắn tại Starbucks kiêm chức. . .

Hắn gọi Chung Thần Lạc.

Chung Thần Lạc đạt được Phác Chí Thành thổ lộ lúc cũng không kinh ngạc, dùng sức bóp mình một chút, nhìn xem Phác Chí Thành bộ mặt vặn vẹo, sau đó lớn tiếng nói "Ngươi nghĩ hay lắm" .

Phác Chí Thành nghĩ vượt mở bước chân cản hắn, chân trái trộn lẫn chân phải ngã một phát.

Đau đớn là một người, xin phép nghỉ là hai người.

Chung Thần Lạc hạ mình chuyển đến Phác Chí Thành ký túc xá ở hai ngày, nhìn xem hắn một chỗ sách cùng quần áo, chỉ vào hắn cái mũi mắng.

"Khó trách ngươi suốt ngày đập lấy đụng! Ngươi nhìn phòng ngươi loạn! Ngươi cái này lôi thôi quỷ!"

Phác Chí Thành vuốt vuốt tóc cười hắc hắc, đi đến đầu xê dịch, giơ tay lên đi đến rẽ ngang:

"Mời."

Chung Thần Lạc không khách khí chút nào nằm tại bên cạnh hắn, một bên nhìn chằm chằm trần nhà còn vừa tại lải nhải.

"Ngươi không phải khiêu vũ sao, tính cân đối đâu? Ngươi có biết hay không ta cách cái mấy tháng liền đau nhức gần chết?"

Phác Chí Thành không lên tiếng, con mắt phiêu mở không nhìn hắn.

Chung Thần Lạc chống đỡ đứng người dậy đi bóp mặt của hắn, ân, xúc cảm cũng không tệ lắm:

"Ngươi nói, ngươi có phải hay không cố ý?"

Phác Chí Thành chân là sưng tay còn có thể động, đẩy ra hắn làm loạn móng vuốt nhỏ, nắm ở trong tay, nghiêm túc đánh giá.

"Ngươi thật không nguyện ý sao? Linh hồn bạn lữ không tốt sao?"

Chung Thần Lạc mũi vểnh lên trời liếc hắn một cái, tay rút trở về, ngửa đầu hừ một tiếng: "Mới không muốn nói với ngươi yêu đương."

Phác Chí Thành chuyển qua, mặt trong triều, chân quá dài, phanh lại đá phải trên tường.

Chung Thần Lạc che lấy đầu gối quỳ tại phía sau hắn khóc ròng ròng:

"Tổ tông của ta ài, ngài nhưng cẩn thận một chút đi, yêu thương yêu thương ta ta van cầu ngươi —— ---- "

Đều là làm nghệ thuật, biết Phác Chí Thành cùng Chung Thần Lạc là linh hồn bạn lữ về sau, hai nhóm người cũng liền một cách tự nhiên cùng tiến tới chơi, cũng coi là bảo đảm Chung Thần Lạc có thể tùy thời nhìn chằm chằm Phác Chí Thành. Còn nữa Phác Chí Thành được hoan nghênh, dáng dấp lại soái lại sớm đã có chút danh tiếng, cùng nhau chơi đùa cũng tốt, có ít người nếu không phải làm phiền Phác Chí Thành một lòng chỉ có Chung Thần Lạc, cũng xông đi lên thổ lộ.

Yêu đương khiến người biến ngốc, Phác Chí Thành bởi vì bị Chung Thần Lạc cự tuyệt, đã nghĩ một trăm loại thiên kì bách quái lý do, mỗi loại đều phải hỏi một chút Chung Thần Lạc.

"Ngươi không thích ta là bởi vì ta là nam nhân sao?"

"Không phải. . ."

"Ngươi không thích ta là bởi vì ta là người Hàn Quốc sao?"

"Không phải. . ."

"Ngươi không thích ta là bởi vì ta cao hơn ngươi sao?"

"Ta thao. . . Không phải."

"Ngươi không thích ta là bởi vì ta học vũ đạo sao?"

"Không phải."

"Ngươi không thích ta là bởi vì ta dung mạo không đẹp nhìn sao?"

". . . Không phải."

"Ngươi không thích ta. . ."

"Ta chính là không thích ngươi! Ngươi lấy ở đâu nhiều như vậy nói nhảm!"

Người chung quanh đều an ủi Phác Chí Thành đừng khổ sở, Chung Thần Lạc tức giận đến hai mắt khẽ đảo kém chút liền đi.

Cũng không thể nói không thích Phác Chí Thành, Chung Thần Lạc có đôi khi an tĩnh lại cũng nghiêm túc suy nghĩ qua vấn đề này, suy nghĩ kỹ một chút Phác Chí Thành cũng không có gì không tốt.

Phác Chí Thành đích thật là không thích quản lý việc nhà, nghe nói từ Tiểu Chu vây đều là lớn tuổi ca ca tỷ tỷ, cho tập trung tinh thần sủng lớn, cùng mình phú dưỡng không giống, là mảnh nuôi.

Chung Thần Lạc mình cũng chú ý tới, Phác Chí Thành khai giảng đến hiện tại mấy tháng, tất cả cẩn thận cùng tốt tính đều hoa trên người mình.

Chung Thần Lạc nói ăn cái gì liền ăn cái gì, nhỏ giọng lẩm bẩm một câu hôm nay thật muốn ăn chi sĩ, Phác Chí Thành liền dùng hắn kia giọng thấp pháo lớn tiếng nói "Hôm nay đi ăn chi sĩ đi" .

Phác Chí Thành học chính là thị giác nghệ thuật, chương trình học toàn tập bên trong tại buổi sáng, vì nhìn khác biệt công trình kiến trúc sau lưng mặt trời mọc, mỗi ngày chạy gãy chân, còn đặc địa gấp trở về cho dậy không nổi giường Chung Thần Lạc mua Horton hạn lúc cơm trưa, đưa cơm cùng hiến bảo, mắt nhỏ trợn lão đại cầu khích lệ.

Chung Thần Lạc đi khắp thế giới nhiều năm như vậy, cái gì soái ca mỹ nữ chưa thấy qua, Phác Chí Thành bất quá là một cái trong số đó, cũng không phải nhân tài kiệt xuất, nhưng tốt xấu là cái đối với mình tốt soái ca, hắn nhìn lâu cũng không khỏi mặt đỏ tim run.

Đầu năm nay đồng tính luyến ái bản thân liền không hiếm lạ, Chung Thần Lạc cùng cha mẹ mình xách một câu linh hồn bạn lữ là cái nam hài, hai vị gia trưởng cũng không nhàn thoại, chỉ muốn để hắn chụp tấm hình đến, nhìn xem là cái hạng người gì.

Chung Thần Lạc thừa dịp Phác Chí Thành luyện múa thời điểm trộm chụp hắn, chọn để chỗ nào một đoạn video cho phụ mẫu tốt nhất, nghiêm túc nhìn thời điểm, phát hiện Phác Chí Thành khiêu vũ thật là đẹp trai.

Dù nói thế nào cũng là cho phụ mẫu nhìn, Chung Thần Lạc điểm này khoe khoang tiểu tâm tư vẫn phải có, hảo hảo giày vò một chút gửi tới, trong lòng phát thệ đây chính là Phác Chí Thành đời này đẹp trai nhất thời điểm.

Chung mụ mụ đối đứa nhỏ này rất là hài lòng, cũng không để ý Chung Thần Lạc nói "Bằng hữu bình thường", một cái video điện thoại liền hỏi "Ngươi chừng nào thì dẫn hắn về ăn tết" .

Chung Thần Lạc tức hổn hển nói lên biển lời nói, cái gì "Ta không thích hắn "Vân vân, Phác Chí Thành quan âm nhạc nắm lên một quyển khăn mặt đóng tại trên tóc, một đôi mắt ướt sũng hướng hắn đi tới, tiến tới nhìn hắn điện thoại di động, hỏi: "Ngươi đang làm gì?"

Khiêu vũ về sau mồ hôi chưng đi lên, Phác Chí Thành cả người nghe giống một đám thịnh nở hoa, lại tân lại thơm ngọt, bình thường mùi nước hoa cùng ký túc xá phòng giặt quần áo giặt quần áo dịch mùi vị hỗn cùng một chỗ, cách Chung Thần Lạc đặc biệt gần, một gương mặt xuất hiện tại điện thoại camera bên trong, Chung mụ mụ lập tức mặt mày hớn hở, dùng tiếng Anh cùng hắn chào hỏi.

Chung Thần Lạc đột nhiên trong lòng thùng thùng vang, Phác Chí Thành chuyên tâm cùng mụ mụ nói chuyện phiếm, cười lên giống con nhỏ chuột đồng, lỗ tai tại trước mắt mình, khom người tới gần điện thoại, một hai bàn tay to cầm khăn mặt lau mồ hôi, ngẫu nhiên phân cho hắn một ánh mắt, thấy Chung Thần Lạc đầu ngón tay tô tô.

Hốt hoảng hô hai tiếng "Chúng ta muốn ăn cơm mụ mụ gặp lại" cúp điện thoại, Chung Thần Lạc cho Phác Chí Thành một quyền, mềm nhũn gõ tại trên vai hắn, vì che giấu chột dạ mà lớn tiếng trách cứ:

"Làm gì cùng ta mẹ nói chuyện phiếm a! Ta tốt thật mất mặt!"

Phác Chí Thành giả bộ ủy khuất nháy mắt mấy cái, đem trong tay khăn mặt vò thành một cục, ngồi xổm xuống nhét vào trong bọc: "Cái gì a, ta rất không lấy ra được sao?"

Chung Thần Lạc đưa di động nhét vào túi quần, từ trong tay hắn cướp đi khăn mặt, vừa mắng hắn là kẻ ngu một bên đem nếp uốn run bình xếp xong, ném tại trên mặt hắn:

"Khăn mặt cũng sẽ không chồng, pabo!"

Phác Chí Thành tiếp được khăn mặt nhếch môi sừng, Chung Thần Lạc đi theo hắn học không ít tiếng Hàn, liền pabo kêu nhất trượt.

Nhưng từ trong miệng hắn nói ra liền rất đáng yêu, nhiều lời vô hại, liền để hắn hô đi.

Chung Thần Lạc đối trường học nhà ăn rất có nghiên cứu, biết cái nào học viện phòng ăn món ngon nhất, nhưng lại không vui lòng chạy xa như thế, Phác Chí Thành tự nguyện đi chân chạy, giẫm lên Chung Thần Lạc tiễn hắn chạy bằng điện ván trượt, trên đường đi chào hỏi hắn người đều sẽ tiếp một câu "Lại cho Chenle mua buổi trưa cơm a?" .

Chung thiếu gia mừng rỡ thanh nhàn, Phác Chí Thành cam tâm tình nguyện.

Chung Thần Lạc ở trường học mấy chục nhà Starbucks bên trong một nhà làm kiêm chức, bởi vì vì vốn chính là làm lấy chơi, sắp xếp lớp học cũng không nhiều, nhưng Phác Chí Thành liền bắt lấy kia một nhà mua cà phê, sáng sớm xuyên qua nửa cái đại học thành đi tỉnh não. Chung Thần Lạc ngẫu nhiên một lần đụng phải hắn, gia hỏa này đeo bọc sách mang theo ván trượt, mái tóc màu xanh lam bị nhỏ cài tóc đừng lên tóc mái, cả người triều khí phồn thịnh, dựa vào tại trên quầy đối với hắn nói Trung văn:

"Ngươi, tạp dề, đáng yêu."

Chung Thần Lạc kém chút một con bút marker đâm mù hắn.

Hip-hop xã lúc đầu trong trường học liền sinh động, bóng rổ tranh tài loại hình mở màn trước đều có người mời câu lạc bộ trợ hứng. Phác Chí Thành chỗ đứng trọng yếu, Chung Thần Lạc có đôi khi tùy ý muốn đi nhìn trận trận bóng, liền trên khán đài trông thấy Phác Chí Thành đứng tại hình tam giác trung tâm, nước chảy mây trôi ở giữa một cái lạnh thấu xương ánh mắt giết tới, khán đài thét lên liên tiếp. Chung Thần Lạc khinh thường liếc nhìn chung quanh, nghĩ thầm có cái gì tốt kêu, hoàn toàn quên có thể Thiên Thiên trông thấy Phác Chí Thành khiêu vũ cũng liền tự mình thôi.

Phác Chí Thành chỉ cần có cơ hội liền cùng Chung Thần Lạc thổ lộ, cũng sẽ không gióng trống khua chiêng, chỉ là rất chân thành một lần lại một lần nói, có đôi khi Chung Thần Lạc nổi giận mới có thể ngừng, ủy khuất ba ba cách xa một chút, ai thấy ai đáng thương, quở trách Chung Thần Lạc không phải, Chung Thần Lạc nhìn tâm tình của hắn sa sút, tức giận đến muốn mắng người.

Cái gì a, là gia hỏa này thật đáng sợ tốt a.

Không thể nói Phác Chí Thành thổ lộ thời điểm Chung Thần Lạc ghét bỏ, mỗi lần hắn cầm tay mình cổ tay, ăn nói khép nép địa, thanh âm lại thấp lại chậm, nói "Thần Lạc ta thích ngươi", Chung Thần Lạc liền bị hắn kiểu Hàn tiếng Anh mài đến không biết tâm động là vật gì.

Ngôn ngữ không thông thật sự là trí mạng chướng ngại.

Nhưng Phác Chí Thành chính là không có thỏa hiệp qua, hắn nhưng là Jisung Pwarwk.

Lễ Giáng Sinh thời điểm trường học mở liên hợp tiệc tùng, chiếm dụng đại lễ đường cùng lễ đường bên ngoài công viên, bia thịt nướng cái gì đều đến, các quốc gia đồ ăn từ đầu đặt tới đuôi, Chung Thần Lạc uống một chút rượu đỏ, cùng cùng phòng này đến nửa đêm, mới nhớ tới buổi chiều đến hiện tại sáu, bảy tiếng chưa thấy qua Phác Chí Thành.

Cũng không biết vì sao lại đột nhiên nghĩ đến Phác Chí Thành.

Tóm lại hắn chóng mặt liền đi tìm, cuối cùng tại đã một chỗ hài cốt đại lễ đường bên trong nhìn thấy Hip-hop xã cùng đội cổ động viên một đám người trên đài chơi, ngồi thành một vòng một người một chai bia, ở giữa cái bình chuyển tới ai ai khiêu vũ.

Chung Thần Lạc đi qua, Phác Chí Thành chú ý tới hắn, vừa muốn chào hỏi kia chiếc bình liền ngừng tại trước mặt mình.

Mọi người ồn ào, Phác Chí Thành đứng lên đi đến ở giữa đi, Chung Thần Lạc nhìn ra hắn có chút say.

Trên mặt hồng hồng, ngay cả trần trụi cái cổ đều hiện ra màu hồng.

Tùy tiện thả bài hát để Phác Chí Thành tìm cái vợt, tất cả mọi người cùng theo vỗ tay tán dương, khi Phác Chí Thành chân chính theo âm nhạc luật động thời điểm, Chung Thần Lạc vừa vặn đi đến dưới đài.

Có thể là cồn quấy phá, Chung Thần Lạc cảm thấy đêm nay Phác Chí Thành thật rất loá mắt.

Trời sinh thích hợp âm nhạc người là mang theo cảm giác tiết tấu, Phác Chí Thành lật qua lại thủ đoạn, toàn thân trên dưới cơ bắp đều tản ra quyết đoán, cường độ kéo căng đến lọn tóc, buông lỏng xiết chặt tinh chuẩn kiềm chế thân thể, mái tóc màu xanh lam bị quang đánh lượng, trông thấy Chung Thần Lạc lúc, con mắt cong lên đến cho hắn một cái cười.

30 giây rất nhanh, Phác Chí Thành dừng lại, bái nghênh đón tiếng vỗ tay cùng huýt sáo, Chung Thần Lạc chống đỡ sân khấu, còn lảo đảo một chút, níu lấy Phác Chí Thành cổ áo, nhón chân lên hôn hắn.

Phác Chí Thành chưa kịp phản ứng, tay nâng giữa không trung, thẳng đến người chung quanh lại là thét lên lại là vỗ tay, mới nhìn rõ người trước mắt, tay nhất chuyển sờ lên Chung Thần Lạc eo, để hắn đánh trống reo hò ngực gần sát mình, hôn trở về, nghe thấy hắn hô hấp loạn.

Cồn xuyên mùi vị, Chung Thần Lạc đẩy hắn ra, bị Phác Chí Thành níu lại tay, bóp hắn thủ đoạn đau, cảm giác truyền đến trên tay mình. Phác Chí Thành buông lỏng một chút, ôm eo của hắn giống đang nhảy giao tế vũ, Chung Thần Lạc đỏ lên lỗ tai, thiếp tại trên cổ hắn ngập ngừng nói "Đừng tại đây, thật nhiều người" .

Vây lấy bạn học của bọn hắn tại chụp ảnh, Phác Chí Thành lười nhác quản, hướng bọn hắn đắc ý cười, mang theo Chung Thần Lạc một trận gió đồng dạng xông ra lễ đường, đem hắn nhấn tại tuổi tác khá lớn trên tường.

Đạt được làn da tiếp xúc cho phép, tích lũy thật lâu hôn bao trùm lên đi, Phác Chí Thành tay đụng Chung Thần Lạc hầu kết, nghe hắn phát ra nhỏ bé rên rỉ, đầu lưỡi cảm thụ được hắn nóng lên làn da, lưu lại ẩm ướt ấn ký, lạnh buốt đầu ngón tay chạm vào hắn vệ áo, phát động hắn run rẩy.

Chung Thần Lạc chóng mặt, hắn không quá muốn thừa nhận mình cũng có chút say say, Phác Chí Thành bờ môi mềm mềm ma tại một bên mặt hắn cùng xương quai xanh bên trên, không khí lạnh tiến vào y phục của hắn bên trong, hắn đi đẩy Phác Chí Thành cánh tay:

". . . Lạnh. . ."

Phác Chí Thành dừng lại, răng cắn cắn môi của hắn, rất nhỏ đâm nhói từ mình môi trên truyền đến, hắn mới thỏa mãn lui lại, đơn bạc quần áo hạ thân thể phát nhiệt, không sợ lạnh thể chất phát huy ưu thế, đem Chung Thần Lạc vòng tiến trong ngực, dễ như trở bàn tay ôm lấy hắn.

"Tới ngươi ký túc xá."

Chung Thần Lạc ở biệt thự là một người một phòng bốn người một tòa, Phác Chí Thành đá văng ra cửa phòng của hắn, hai người lăn tiến cùng gấp đôi phí ăn ở cùng một chỗ tăng gấp bội nệm, Phác Chí Thành quỳ tại Chung Thần Lạc trên thân cởi xuống áo khoác, ngắn ngủi mũ áo mang theo đến, Chung Thần Lạc mê che mắt nhìn xem cơ bụng của hắn xuất thần.

Đến cùng muốn làm gì?

Hất ra vướng bận quần áo thời điểm Phác Chí Thành mu bàn tay đập đến đầu giường cây cột, Chung Thần Lạc đau đến kêu ra tiếng, oán trách đẩy hắn một chút, Phác Chí Thành phảng phất nhìn thấy nuôi trong nhà mèo nâng lên móng vuốt nhẹ cào, một chút trêu chọc cọ ở trong lòng, đáng yêu cực kỳ.

Đợi đến Phác Chí Thành bắt đầu đối Chung Thần Lạc trên người nhỏ kẹp áo động tác, Chung Thần Lạc mới giật mình tỉnh ngộ, lòng bàn tay tại lồng ngực của hắn liên tục kêu dừng, ánh mắt rốt cục rõ ràng một chút, tràn ngập khủng hoảng: "Ta ta ta không có. . . Cái kia."

Phác Chí Thành tay che khuất một nửa mặt, từng cây xương ngón tay tiết rõ ràng giang ra, rò rỉ ra phía dưới ý cười, giở trò xấu đùa hắn: "Không có cái nào?"

Chung Thần Lạc đạp hắn một cước, trong mắt mềm hồ hồ xấu hổ ví tiền rỗng tuếch: "Biết liền đi tìm! Có tin ta hay không không làm rồi?"

Phác Chí Thành cười đến càng quá phận, con mắt híp lại, nhàn rỗi cái tay kia lặng lẽ bò vào eo của hắn nhẹ nhàng nhào nặn:

"Nguyên lai Thần Lạc ca muốn cùng ta làm a?"

Chung Thần Lạc cả người đỏ thành một con tôm luộc.

Phác Chí Thành rời phòng dạo bộ một vòng, Chung Thần Lạc tại giường co lại thành một đoàn, chỉ chừa lại một lỗ tai hiện ra phấn hồng, lúc hắn trở lại phí hết lớn kình mới triển khai cái này nhỏ tê tê, trong tay cái bình lung lay, trên mặt lộ ra một cái cười: "Trở về a —— "

Chung Thần Lạc mím môi không dám nói lời nào, Phác Chí Thành lấn người đi lên, lè lưỡi liếm láp cổ của hắn, buộc hắn run rẩy phát ra âm thanh, nước mắt đều muốn tràn ra hốc mắt, ngón tay giảo gấp đệm chăn, kia một điểm thấm ướt xúc giác thuận cổ của hắn kết trượt đi lên, là trắng trợn sắc tình.

Phác Chí Thành ngấp nghé Chung Thần Lạc làn da thật lâu.

Hắn rất trắng, làn da lại mảnh lại non, Phác Chí Thành cảm thấy mình có thể là cái lũ sói con, nhìn xem hắn da mịn thịt mềm liền nghiến răng, tốt muốn cắn lên đi, dùng răng nanh cọ xát, vung lên hắn kinh hoảng cùng co rúm lại, để đau đớn của hắn phản bắn tới, để cho mình cảm giác được hắn.

Hắn rất muốn tại Chung Thần Lạc mỗi một tấc trên da đều lưu lại vết tích.

Dùng để tuyên cáo chủ quyền.

Chung Thần Lạc không biết nên nắm tay để ở nơi đâu, Phác Chí Thành chính đang hưởng thụ ngửi nghe cùng bao trùm quá trình, đầu lưỡi lướt qua địa phương đều thấm ướt, kia một điểm nóng lên thịt mềm lăng trì lấy thân thể của hắn, Phác Chí Thành trên thân mồ hôi sau mới có cay độc thơm ngọt trong không khí nổ tung, Chung Thần Lạc toàn thân đều đang run sợ.

Phác Chí Thành vượt biên giới, thế nhưng là hắn còn muốn càng nhiều.

Song phương đều biết Phác Chí Thành là cái lòng ham chiếm hữu rất mạnh gia hỏa, Chung Thần Lạc áo lót cổ áo bị Phác Chí Thành kéo xuống, há miệng cắn lên hắn mượt mà bả vai, tuyết trắng làn da trở nên phấn hồng, Phác Chí Thành cắn đầy đủ dùng sức, chuyển di tới cảm giác đau để hắn nhíu mày, đồng thời tương đương hài lòng.

Chung Thần Lạc nước mắt đã xuống tới, kẹp lấy chân ô nghẹn ngào nuốt, tay bắt tại Phác Chí Thành trên cánh tay, miệng bên trong huyên thuyên địa, không biết là đang thúc giục gấp rút hay là tại cự tuyệt.

Hắn cảm thấy mình đã biến thành Phác Chí Thành có thể đụng tay đến con mồi.

Phác Chí Thành tương đương hữu lực, đại thủ một lũng liền đem Chung Thần Lạc một đôi tay cổ tay bắt ở lòng bàn tay, đẩy hướng lên càng qua đỉnh đầu của hắn, trừ tiến nệm bên trong, đầu gối chen vào giữa hai chân của hắn, đùi cọ bên trên hắn sưng hạ thể, trong nháy mắt kia tiếp xúc làm cho Chung Thần Lạc khóc thành tiếng, lắc đầu gọi hắn.

"Chí Thành. . . Không được đụng. . . Ô, không được đụng. . ."

Phác Chí Thành nếu như dừng lại đó chính là gặp quỷ. Hắn giống con cắn con thỏ giãy dụa động mạch báo, thượng vị giả kém tính để hắn từ trong cổ họng gầm nhẹ đưa ra cảnh cáo, nói mình tiếng mẹ đẻ, chấn tại Chung Thần Lạc bên tai:

"Chân mở ra."

Chung Thần Lạc vụng trộm học thật lâu tiếng Hàn, Phác Chí Thành cũng có dạy hắn nói mấy ngày nay thường dùng ngữ, thế nhưng là khi ba chữ này tiến vào lỗ tai của hắn thời điểm, hắn vẫn như cũ vì đó run rẩy.

Mệnh lệnh về sau lại là ôn nhu khẽ hôn, Chung Thần Lạc ép buộc mình buông lỏng thân thể, liên tiếp đầu gối chậm rãi mở ra, Phác Chí Thành nhàn rỗi tay không có chút nào dừng lại thuận mò xuống đi, ngón tay ngừng tại thắt lưng của hắn bên trên, nhẹ nhàng đánh khối kia kim loại.

"Thần Lạc ca, khó chịu sao? Nghĩ muốn ta giúp ngươi sao?"

"Ngô. . . Ân. . ."

Cái này dĩ nhiên không phải trừng phạt tính sự tình, thế nhưng là Chung Thần Lạc cảm thấy mình nhất nghe tốt lời nói, nếu không Phác Chí Thành không biết sẽ làm ra cái gì.

Một tay liền phá giải cây kia có giá trị không nhỏ da chế phẩm, Phác Chí Thành rút mất trên đai lưng đi cuốn lấy Chung Thần Lạc tay, sau đó mình dù bận vẫn ung dung ngồi thẳng lên, ở trên cao nhìn xuống quan sát hắn thành phẩm.

Chung Thần Lạc không thể nào hiểu được cái này dừng lại mấy giây là đang làm gì, càng không biết mình chính tại cực lớn hạn độ lấy lòng lấy Phác Chí Thành.

Hắn cẩn thận xoay bỗng nhúc nhích, một cái chân cong lên đến, xẹt qua Phác Chí Thành bên đùi, hơi khẽ nâng lên đầu hỏi hắn:

"Jisung?"

Mềm mềm một tiếng khẽ gọi đủ để cắt đứt Phác Chí Thành trong đầu lý trí khu, hắn cúi người đi cầm Chung Thần Lạc cổ hôn hắn, cảm thụ được hắn dán vào cùng dưới bàn tay dần dần nóng lên làn da, một cái tay khác bắt đầu rút đi quần của hắn, động tác hơi có vẻ thô bạo.

Tách ra lúc Chung Thần Lạc lưu luyến không rời truy đuổi môi của hắn, một điểm tơ bạc kéo ra, bị Phác Chí Thành cuốn vào miệng bên trong, kéo cao khoảng cách hôn một cái trán của hắn, hai cánh tay đỡ tại ngang hông của hắn.

"Thần Lạc không phải khó chịu sao, ta trước giúp ngươi, sau đó Thần Lạc muốn giúp ta, được không?"

Chung Thần Lạc sẽ chỉ lung tung gật đầu.

Phác Chí Thành không có làm qua bất luận cái gì tướng những chuyện tương tự, nhưng hắn trong tiềm thức biết, hắn hội.

Chân thon dài rời đi bị mặt, Phác Chí Thành giẫm lên thảm, chóp mũi tới gần Chung Thần Lạc eo, ngón tay trèo lên hắn hông, kéo hạ một đầu cuối cùng phòng tuyến.

Chung Thần Lạc quả nhiên toàn thân đều là tuyết trắng non mịn, ngay cả tính khí đều phiêu lượng cực.

Khó nhịn thật lâu bộ phận tiếp xúc đến sinh ra chênh lệch nhiệt độ không khí, Chung Thần Lạc nhắm mắt lại run một cái, không dám nhìn tới, thẳng đến Phác Chí Thành không có dấu hiệu nào nuốt vào hắn.

Quá bỏng.

Hắn nâng lên eo rò rỉ ra một tiếng rên rỉ, cả người như là bị bóp lấy bảy tấc rắn, dùng sức bay nhảy một chút, run rẩy hô một tiếng "Phác Chí Thành" .

Hắn cái gì cũng nhìn không thấy, chỉ có thể cảm giác được quy luật liếm láp cùng đè ép, ướt đẫm, lại nhuận lại dinh dính, trước mắt ánh mắt quét qua chỗ là sợi tóc màu xanh lam, thô ráp lắc lư, theo loại kia ra vào vỗ về chơi đùa vừa đi vừa về che chắn lấy nơi xa đèn bàn Hikaru

Chung Thần Lạc cảm thấy đèn tại biến lượng, cuối cùng cái gì đều là trắng xóa hoàn toàn.

Hắn ra một thân mồ hôi.

Phác Chí Thành lui về sau, quỳ trên mặt đất, con mắt bị tóc mái che, bàn tay nâng lên sát qua khóe miệng của mình, caramel sắc con mắt nhìn xem Chung Thần Lạc, những cái kia màu trắng rất chói mắt.

Chung Thần Lạc thật khóc lên.

Nước mắt nhào tốc nhào tốc rơi, Chung Thần Lạc vừa nói "Bẩn" một bên nghĩ đi sờ Phác Chí Thành mặt, tay lại bị hắn thắt lưng của mình buộc không thể động đậy, ủy khuất nhíu lại mặt, miệng bên trong kêu gọi một tiếng so một tiếng mãnh liệt.

Phác Chí Thành rút ra đầu giường trang giấy lau sạch sẽ miệng cùng tay, tùy ý vứt trên mặt đất, bò lại trên giường, tay thuận bắp đùi của hắn sờ lên, một đường trở lại gương mặt của hắn, cẩn thận hôn rơi lệ nước, ngón tay không nhẹ không nặng kẹp lấy cái cằm của hắn.

"Đừng khóc, đồ đần."

Chung Thần Lạc bĩu môi ợ hơi, nghẹn không ra lời nói, nhìn xem Phác Chí Thành ảo thuật đồng dạng móc ra dầu bôi trơn, tại trước mắt hắn vặn ra cái nắp:

"Hiện tại ngươi muốn giúp ta, muốn nhẹ nhõm một điểm hay là mệt mỏi một điểm?"

Chung Thần Lạc đỏ mặt quay đầu ra không muốn xem hắn, Phác Chí Thành tách ra trở về, bờ môi dán hắn xương quai xanh ông động:

"Chọn một đi, thế nào đều rất thoải mái a."

Chung Thần Lạc run rẩy nói "2" .

Phác Chí Thành tại trên da dẻ của hắn nhếch môi cười, đường cong dán hắn mồ hôi.

"Bad boy."

Giải khai cây kia dây lưng, Phác Chí Thành thối lui đến đầu giường, để Chung Thần Lạc ngồi trên người mình, ngón tay dính vào bôi trơn dịch, tại Chung Thần Lạc trước mắt lắc một vòng.

"Ta đi vào rồi?"

Chung Thần Lạc cắn môi gật đầu.

Sơ trải qua nhân sự tiểu gia hỏa cũng không buông lỏng, Phác Chí Thành đẩy tới một đốt ngón tay, hắn sợ phải eo đều như nhũn ra, quỳ không ngừng, Phác Chí Thành nâng eo của hắn bên cạnh, ngón tay luồn vào trong quần áo tại xương sườn thượng lưu ngay cả, một lần lại một lần hôn mặt của hắn.

"Buông lỏng, buông lỏng, ca phải tin tưởng ta."

Chung Thần Lạc lại khóc, lẩm bẩm ngón tay đi bóp hắn cái ót một nắm tóc: "Sao. . . Làm sao buông lỏng a. . . Phác Chí Thành ngươi là người xấu. . ."

Phác Chí Thành triệt để vùi sâu vào nguyên một ngón tay, cắn vành tai của hắn ngậm trong miệng thưởng thức, khí ẩm liếm tiến của hắn huyết quản bên trong: "Thần Lạc có ý tốt nói ta sao?"

Ngón tay rõ ràng cảm giác phản hồi tiến Chung Thần Lạc trong đầu, Phác Chí Thành không cho hắn thích ứng cơ hội, vênh vang đắc ý phân cắt khuếch trương, tại một cái ngẫu nhiên điểm lên nhẹ nhàng nén đỉnh làm, nhìn xem sắc mặt hắn trống không, miệng mở rộng không phát ra được thanh âm nào, thân thể bị kích thích thôi động phát run, cả người rót vào Phác Chí Thành trong ngực, hô hấp đều có chút mềm nhũn.

Phác Chí Thành cảm thấy có thể, lui ra ngoài, ngón tay ác ý không rời đi làn da mặt ngoài, lưu lại một đầu so đầu lưỡi càng mảnh ẩm ướt ấn ký, rắn đồng dạng tới lui, trở lại Chung Thần Lạc trên đầu gối, sau đó lại lặng lẽ bò vào hắn vệ áo, hỏi hắn: "Chuẩn bị xong chưa?"

Chung Thần Lạc bị hắn ẩn ẩn xước xước Ôn và làm cho toàn thân phát nhiệt.

"Thật. . . Tốt."

Phác Chí Thành một tay kéo quần thể thao dây thừng, Chung Thần Lạc hướng phía trước dời, lại nhắm mắt lại, không dám nhìn dưới thân vũng bùn phong cảnh.

Nóng hổi đồ vật thiếp tới, Chung Thần Lạc càng đóng chặt con mắt, một bộ hiên ngang lẫm liệt dáng vẻ, Phác Chí Thành cười lên, nói "Ca thật đáng yêu a", sau đó không chút do dự thao đi vào.

Ngón tay cùng dương vật cũng không phải một cái kích thước, Chung Thần Lạc bị chống sang một tiếng, lại tại cùng một nháy mắt nghe được ngoài cửa cùng phòng tiếng nói chuyện.

Phác Chí Thành ranh mãnh chen chớp mắt.

"A. . . Cùng phòng trở về a?"

Chung Thần Lạc mặt đỏ bừng lên.

Phác Chí Thành cuốn lên y phục của hắn đẩy lên ngực, ngón tay tại trước mắt hắn lung lay:

"Há mồm."

Chung Thần Lạc cắn y phục của mình.

"Khó xử một chút ca, không muốn phát ra âm thanh, bị nghe được sẽ rất xấu hổ a?"

Chung Thần Lạc nước mắt lưng tròng gật đầu.

"Kia cũng không cần gọi nha."

Phác Chí Thành chậm rãi rất động, con mắt vơ vét lấy Chung Thần Lạc bạch bên trong hiện ra màu hồng lồng ngực, tâm tư chuyển cái ngoặt.

Phác Chí Thành răng nanh bắt được Chung Thần Lạc màu hồng nhạt núm vú lúc hắn xuyên thấu qua nặng nề vải vóc kêu khóc một tiếng.

Chung Thần Lạc chống đỡ Phác Chí Thành vai ý đồ thối lui, Phác Chí Thành đính đến hắn lại trướng lại thoải mái, đầu lưỡi lại vòng quanh hắn núm vú đảo quanh, như cái hài nhi đồng dạng làm không biết mệt hút lôi kéo, trên mặt hắn con mèo văn đều nhăn ra.

Không phát ra âm thanh là không thể nào.

Phác Chí Thành không thẹn vì vũ giả, cảm giác tiết tấu ngược lại là bắt rất khá, tại ngay từ đầu sờ đến Chung Thần Lạc kia một lúc thời điểm tìm chuẩn phương hướng, lấy các loại xảo trá góc độ mài hắn, ngón tay cũng cùng theo, tại hắn mơ hồ có thể nhìn ra hai đầu cơ bụng tuyến địa phương cẩn thận xoa nắn, càng thao càng hung, răng cũng ác ý dùng sức, từ trước ngực dời, tại địa phương khác rơi xuống dần dần tím xanh vết tích.

Hắn cắn rất quá đáng, đau nhức trên người mình, Chung Thần Lạc nhìn xem hắn nhíu mày, lại nhìn xem hắn cười, ngón tay ma sát lấy mặt của hắn, nhổ ra y phục của hắn.

"A. . . Chí Thành. . . Chí Thành ngươi là kẻ ngu sao? A. . . Ngô, đối với mình tốt đi một chút. . . Ân a. . ."

Phác Chí Thành nghe hắn lên tiếng, cảm nhận được hắn động tình thời điểm không tự biết lại nhiệt tình đè ép cùng co vào, tiến tới cắn cắn cái cằm của hắn: "Ta thích."

Chung Thần Lạc trong thân thể rất nóng, trơn ướt, chặt khít, nhưng trước mắt này cái không có tự giác gia hỏa còn một đôi mắt sương mù mông lung mà nhìn mình, khóe miệng vểnh lên, hướng hắn lại ngọt vừa ngượng ngùng cười.

Phác Chí Thành nhấn lấy eo của hắn đem hắn đẩy đi xuống tiến chỗ sâu nhất, há mồm ngậm lấy cổ của hắn kết, tại trên cổ của hắn liếm láp, cố ý làm ướt hắn, rốt cục nói ra một câu:

"Ta có thể bắn ở bên trong à?"

Chung Thần Lạc muốn đi mẹ nhà hắn cùng phòng, phát ra kéo dài khóc nức nở rên rỉ.

Phác Chí Thành đương nhiên sẽ bắn tại Chung Thần Lạc trong thân thể, coi như hắn không đồng ý hắn cũng biết. Nhưng hắn muốn nhìn Chung Thần Lạc phản ứng, muốn nghe hắn hô hấp bên trong đều là vỡ vụn khoái cảm, muốn nhìn hắn như thế nào điều chỉnh mình tần suất đuổi theo thủy triều lên xuống tốc độ, nghĩ cho hắn biết là ai tại thao hắn.

Phác Chí Thành tại lúc bắn ôm sát Chung Thần Lạc eo, nhìn chằm chằm ánh mắt của hắn, cố gắng để miệng bên trong từ ngữ biến tiêu chuẩn.

"Thần Lạc, ta thích ngươi."

Chung Thần Lạc cái kia còn có tâm tư phản ứng, những cái kia càng bỏng đến đồ vật như muốn đem thân thể của hắn đốt xuyên, Phác Chí Thành còn tại trong thân thể của hắn quyết đoán càn quét, hắn còn cứng ngắc lấy, cũng biết mình nhanh đến, thân thể mẫn cảm giống thổi tới lớn nhất khí cầu, hơi một điểm kim châm liền có thể thịt nát xương tan.

Hắn cũng liền hốt hoảng gật đầu đáp ứng, thẳng đến Phác Chí Thành tay cầm bên trên hắn dương vật.

Hắn thay Chung Thần Lạc dỗ dành lấy, trên dưới lột động, bờ môi hôn lấy hắn nửa khép con mắt, một tiếng lại một tiếng hô hào cái gì.

Chung Thần Lạc nghe rõ một cái chớp mắt phóng thích ra ngoài.

Run rẩy, miệng bên trong nghẹn ngào không thành câu.

Trong lòng mắng lấy Phác Chí Thành cái này giảo hoạt vương bát đản.

Hắn tại hắn thời điểm cao trào, dùng đến tiếng Trung, gọi hắn

"Lạc Lạc ".

Thẳng đến Chung Thần Lạc hoàn toàn bắn xong, hắn cũng chưa từng từ kia từng tiếng xưng hô bên trong chậm tới.

Phác Chí Thành lui ra ngoài, nghiêng đầu sang chỗ khác một bộ việc không liên quan đến mình dáng vẻ tìm giấy ăn, Chung Thần Lạc thở phì phò vươn tay nện hắn, thanh âm no bụng hút lấy tình hình qua đi mất tiếng.

"Con mẹ nó ngươi để ta về sau làm sao nhìn thẳng ta nhũ danh? Phác Chí Thành ngươi chán ghét chết a!"

Phác Chí Thành nghiêm túc đem trong tay trang giấy gãy lưỡng chiết, hẹp dài con mắt sắc tình tràn lan liếc hắn một cái, cười:

"Lạc Lạc không vui sao?"

Chung Thần Lạc chân đều mềm, chống đỡ giường thấp thở một tiếng.

". . . Ngô, Phác Chí Thành! Ngươi là hỗn đản!"

"Nguyên lai Lạc Lạc thích hỗn đản a."

"Phác Chí Thành!"

"Xuỵt, Lạc Lạc ngoan, cùng phòng ở bên ngoài đâu, tới."

"Ta thao ngươi ngô. . . Ngô ngô. . . Ách a. . . Ân. . ."

Phác Chí Thành thật yêu đương.

-FIN-


	19. Chapter 19

【 sao trời 800 】Falling

fasolinline

Notes:

Toàn bộ đều ở nơi này rồi ——

Work Text:

Phác Chí Thành bị định Nghĩa là quá khứ người.

Hắn đến nay không cách nào thích ứng mảnh vỡ hóa pop-up tin tức, vẫn kiên trì tại ban đêm 0800 liền gỡ xuống con ngươi của mình thiếp phiến, dành thời gian lúc đi nghe tiêu dao chủ Nghĩa * diễn thuyết, chán ghét điện tử tạo ra hình ảnh sinh trưởng tại cái này rách nát tro hiện sau Cyberpunk thành thị.

Hắn giống một cái chết từ trong trứng nước bán thành phẩm, xuyên thấu qua cuống rốn kéo dài hơi tàn hô hấp, nhìn thế giới mơ hồ không rõ, đạt được chỉ có thương hại cùng ý đồ cứu vãn, không có không màu kính mắt đến chính xác xử lý hắn.

Cũng không có người sẽ hạnh phúc tại tiến vào trong đầu của hắn thế giới.

Phác Chí Thành rất kén chọn loại bỏ, đã muốn người đến gần sát hắn hiểu rõ hắn yêu thích hắn, lại không nghĩ tư duy cùng mình không cách nào nối tiếp người đến trong đầu của mình náo cái long trời lở đất.

Tại khoa học kỹ thuật bành trướng thế giới sinh hoạt quá mệt mỏi.

Mới nhất trào lưu thay thế những cái kia không phù hợp nhân loại yếu ớt ngón tay nặng nề điện thoại, một cái nháy mắt liền có thể xử lý đại lượng internet tin tức, dời động một cái ánh mắt liền có thể bấm người yêu điện thoại, tự do cùng tư ẩn bị lợi ích tối đại hóa.

Phác Chí Thành lại cảm thấy mình ngược lại như bị lột quang, không mảnh vải che thân, rất dễ dàng bị nhìn xuyên.

Đây là một cái cần quá nhiều ánh mắt tiếp xúc thời đại.

Hắn là người bình thường, dán một cái quá khứ người nhãn hiệu, làm lấy trên thế giới này sức lao động nhiều nhất cơ sở công việc —— ---- xã hội cắt.

Đạo đức cùng pháp luật bị vô hạn tuần hoàn sửa chữa, mỗi một ngày đều có mới tham chính người, mới quy định, mới lý niệm cùng ý nghĩ từ xã hội cơ sở bên trong manh sinh ra, sau đó chính là ngày qua ngày đêm phục một đêm biện luận cùng diễn thuyết, Phác Chí Thành chính là kia diễn thuyết đài trước một trăm trương phán định trong ghế một cái.

Hắn cũng là tại một cái nào đó không nhớ ra được ngày ngày làm việc trời đầy mây bên trong gặp được Chung Thần Lạc.

Tại tiếp tục bốn giờ công khai biện luận về sau, trọng tài chính tuyên bố muộn đừng, làm cho tất cả mọi người hoa 30 phút ăn cơm cùng trọng chỉnh tinh thần.

Phác Chí Thành mệt mỏi đến không cách nào làm quá nhiều suy nghĩ, kéo dài lấy bước chân theo dòng người chảy về bậc thang hạ đi, gian phòng phía bên phải chuẩn bị trong phòng xếp hàng du thuyết người cũng nối đuôi nhau mà ra, có một người có thanh mái tóc màu xanh lục.

Không phải cuối Hạ cũ lá màu xanh sẫm, là cùng âm tối xi măng cốt thép rừng rậm không tướng điều hòa xanh tươi màu xanh lục, còn thấm vào quang cảm giác lam.

Có chút buồn cười.

Phác Chí Thành dĩ nhiên không phải dựa vào nhuộm tóc liền đi bình phán một người phải chăng lỗ mãng, hắn tóc của mình cũng không có tốt đi nơi nào, là công nghiệp bụi bên trong ráng chiều như thế màu vỏ quýt.

Người kia cũng nhìn qua, Phác Chí Thành dùng tốc độ nhanh nhất né tránh, lại như cũ nhìn thấy đối phương đối với mình chớp mắt.

Liên tiếp hai lần.

【Syncing 】

【Inter-connection succeed 】

Trong tai nghe máy móc thanh âm để Phác Chí Thành thống khổ thanh tỉnh hơn phân nửa, trước mắt huyền không giao diện lập tức biến thành một loại hoạt bát lục sắc, hắn ở trong lòng hốt hoảng oán thầm người này thẩm mỹ quan thật nát.

【Hi 】

Phác Chí Thành đạp ra khỏi phòng thời điểm có nửa khắc dừng lại.

Ô nhiễm quá độ không khí làm cho nhân loại mất đi ở bên ngoài mở miệng nói chuyện quyền lợi, tiếng người ghi vào chíp điện tử, dựa vào sóng điện não truyền thâu giọng nói.

Phác Chí Thành hiếm khi đi tiếp thu người khác một đối một giọng nói, cho rằng dạng này chà đạp thính lực. Mà lại trong đầu có người khác khoảng cách gần vờn quanh âm thanh thực tại là không quá thoải mái dễ chịu.

Giống như bị thôi miên, chập trùng lên xuống xuyên thấu qua dòng điện, không chân thực cũng không thể tin.

Nhưng là vừa vặn người này một tiếng chào hỏi giống một bình nước sạch nguyên nghiêng đổ ra đến, đánh tại phòng tắm trên gạch men sứ, là Phác Chí Thành nghe qua sạch sẽ nhất thanh âm.

Không Chỉ Thủy đồng dạng sạch sẽ, cũng rất giống nước đồng dạng mang theo một loại mạnh mẽ linh tính.

Giống trong nhà hắn những cái kia cũ ổ đĩa cứng bên trong ca.

Hắn ngốc trệ quá lâu, thẳng đến giao diện bên trên lại bắn ra một tiếng 【 ngươi tốt 】, mới chậm tới, giống một con bị hoảng sợ thú nhỏ, cả người đều run một cái, sau đó tại trong đầu hồi phục đối phương.

【 ngươi, ngươi tốt 】

【 oa, ngươi vậy mà lại dừng lại! 】

Phác Chí Thành đã theo đám người đi vào buôn bán đồ ăn cửa hàng bên trong, cúi đầu chọn lựa bao khỏa tốt thực phẩm chín lúc bất đắc dĩ nhếch môi sừng.

【 chỉ là tư duy đứt gãy, ta thật lâu không có cùng người nói chuyện phiếm. 】

【 úc, dạng này. . . 】

【 vậy là ngươi cái quá khứ người sao? 】

Phác Chí Thành lớn tay nắm lấy băng chuyền bên trên chất dinh dưỡng ngậm khoảng cách bỗng nhiên ngẩng đầu, mục quang bắt được đối diện cửa hàng bên trong cái kia lông xù lục sắc đầu, đối phương cũng đứng tại cửa sổ thủy tinh trước chọn chọn lựa lựa, ánh mắt lại trên người mình.

【. . . 】

【 không cần khẩn trương a, Ta cũng thế. 】

【 úc. . . 】

【 rất hân hạnh được biết ngươi. 】

【 ân, cám ơn ngươi cùng ta nói chuyện phiếm, hiện tại ta muốn ăn cơm. 】

Phác Chí Thành không có chờ hắn hồi phục, liền xê dịch ánh mắt đem nói chuyện phiếm giao diện ném vào bên trái dư quang bên trong.

Thanh âm sóng điện bị chặt đứt, đối phương nhưng như cũ cười chằm chằm tới, Phác Chí Thành cảm thấy khủng hoảng, quay người gia nhập chờ đợi thanh toán đội ngũ, không còn dám quay đầu nhìn một chút.

Quá ngay thẳng mục quang để người tránh không kịp.

Nửa giờ còn lại bộ phận rất bình tĩnh vượt qua, Phác Chí Thành đi trở về công việc của mình gian phòng ăn xong bữa tối, từ trong tầm mắt điều ra công việc bình đài, tất cả mọi người thanh âm lập tức gia nhập mình thử nghe hệ thống, người kế tiếp biện luận ngay sau đó bắt đầu.

Hắn đến nay vẫn cảm giác phải loại hình thức này có chút quái dị mà lại buồn cười. Mọi người tại trong yên lặng đứng hoặc ngồi, trên mặt mặt không biểu tình, trong đầu lại là vang lên kịch liệt môi súng khẩu chiến, không khí yên tĩnh đến đủ để dẫn phát khủng hoảng.

Phác Chí Thành từ đầu đến cuối không cách nào quen thuộc 0 âm lượng thế giới.

Sau đó chính là cái kia mái tóc màu xanh lục nam hài đứng tại cãi lại trên đài.

Sở dĩ đánh giá hắn vì nam hài, là bởi vì Phác Chí Thành cho là hắn xem ra rất nhỏ.

Hoặc là nói cũng không phải là tuổi tác bên trên nhỏ, mà là đối phương toàn thân khí chất để hắn như thằng bé con.

Không phải ngây thơ tiểu hài, là lớn mật mà lại tràn ngập sinh mệnh quyết đoán tiểu hài.

Hắn dùng tay cầm lên thả tại trên mặt bàn đã thật lâu không có bị động qua rơi tro ống nói.

Là, microphone.

Thiếp tại yết hầu khía cạnh khẩu trang loại bỏ màng dán lại phiến bị hắn bóc rơi, sau đó hắn bạch bột men đầu ngón tay xoay mở ống nói vô tuyến thông tin.

"Các nữ sĩ các tiên sinh, chào buổi tối."

Là hắn mở đầu.

Phác Chí Thành phút chốc thanh tỉnh, rất nhiều người cũng giống như hắn mở to hai mắt đi quan sát người ở dưới đài.

Công Cộng Công làm trường hợp cũng không có không khí tịnh hóa hệ thống, gian phòng bên trong không thích hợp hô hấp, nhưng hắn hay là mở miệng nói chuyện.

So với những người khác điện tử phiên dịch tốt thỏa mãn tất cả mọi người loại biện luận ngôn ngữ khác biệt, nam hài lựa chọn nói đời cũ thông dụng tiếng Anh, dạng này tất cả mọi người có thể nghe hiểu.

Phác Chí Thành chậm chạp ý thức được hắn là cái thứ nhất mình đã từng thấy có khói lửa người.

Hắn tự giới thiệu có chừng 2 phút, lời ít mà ý nhiều, sau đó tiến vào chính đề, giảng cũng bất quá là thường gặp thủ cựu chủ nghĩa ý nghĩ, nhưng tự mình mở miệng nói, lại bởi vì lấy thanh âm rất êm tai, trên chỗ ngồi đại bộ phận người đều dùng nhiều chút tinh lực đi chú ý hắn.

Phác Chí Thành không chút nghe, biết hắn gọi Chung Thần Lạc về sau liền nhìn chằm chằm môi của hắn ngẩn người, điều ra biến cách công năng đi đọc môi của hắn.

Kỳ diệu rất, lại có người có thể tại không có tiếp thụ qua khẩu ngữ giáo dục tình huống dưới phát âm tiêu chuẩn như vậy.

Chung Thần Lạc vừa mới nói xong, vừa kết thúc, rất nhiều người liền nháy mắt mấy cái tiến vào băng tần công cộng bắt đầu kịch liệt tranh luận lên án, có mấy lời không dễ nghe, Chung Thần Lạc nhưng không có co rúm lại dáng vẻ, cầm microphone từng cái nghiêm túc trả lời.

Thời gian càng lâu, hắn ho khan liền càng tấp nập, Phác Chí Thành nghe được nhíu mày.

Phát biểu là phải xếp hàng, cho dù là tại trong đầu.

Nhìn chằm chằm phía dưới cái kia bị hợp nhau tấn công người, Phác Chí Thành hoạt động một chút cổ, đem mình từ dự thính hình thức cải thành phát biểu hình thức.

【 JS25: Ngươi hẳn là đeo lên khẩu trang. 】

Giọng nói giải đáp nghi vấn là nặc danh, câu nói này nhảy tại băng tần công cộng bên trong thời điểm có ít người căm tức biểu thị loại lời này tuyên bố đi lên thuần túy đang lãng phí thời gian, nhưng Chung Thần Lạc vẫn rất có lễ phép nói một tiếng tốt, tạ ơn. Tiếp lấy liền nắm lên loại bỏ màng, rất có mục đích nhìn xem Phác Chí Thành cười.

Hắn biết là chính mình.

Phác Chí Thành dịch chuyển khỏi mục quang lui về dự thính, tất cả chuyện tiếp theo từ vô số cái yên tĩnh thêm một thanh âm biến thành vô số cái yên tĩnh thêm một cái yên tĩnh, cùng trước đó mỗi một lần bảo vệ giống nhau.

Chung Thần Lạc mặt bởi vì dài đến một giờ ho khan một mực ửng đỏ tiêu không đi xuống, Phác Chí Thành vụng trộm phóng đại, chụp trương chiếu.

Nói chụp một trương không chính xác, hắn chụp thật nhiều trương.

Cuối cùng kết thúc lúc rất nhiều người thỉnh cầu tan tầm, hôm nay công việc cũng chỉ tới kết thúc, Chung Thần Lạc vừa vặn chính là cái cuối cùng.

Phác Chí Thành khác thường rất thanh tỉnh, quan bế rơi trên mặt bàn ký lục nghi về sau nhanh chân đuổi theo, tại cửa ra vào bắt lấy Chung Thần Lạc cánh tay.

Chung Thần Lạc quay đầu nhìn hắn, trên mặt bộ dáng tựa như là biết hắn sẽ đuổi tới.

【Hi. 】

【 ách. . . Ngươi tốt, thật có lỗi. 】

Phác Chí Thành buông ra cánh tay của hắn gãi gãi thái dương.

【 xin lỗi không thể cùng chào hỏi đặt chung một chỗ, đồ đần nha. 】

Phác Chí Thành mím môi cho hắn nở nụ cười, một hai bàn tay to đột nhiên không chỗ sắp đặt, rủ xuống tại quần bên cạnh lúng túng lau lau.

【 ta giảng như thế nào? 】

Trong công việc không có quy định xã hội cắt cần đối diễn thuyết người giữ bí mật, Phác Chí Thành cẩn thận suy tư một chút, thành thật trả lời:

【 quan điểm rất phổ biến, nhưng ngươi rất có trật tự, đạo đức phương diện là có thể được điểm cao, nếu như không phải công việc của ta trị số không đủ, ta có thể cho ngươi viết đề nghị đầu. . . 】

【 đề nghị đầu cũng không cần, ta không phải cái chuyên nghiệp du thuyết người. Bất quá vẫn là cám ơn ngươi. 】

Chung Thần Lạc cười lên, dán vào lấy răng loại bỏ màng phản xạ ra điện tử lam ánh sáng, nhưng Phác Chí Thành càng nhiều hay là nhìn xem hắn trên gương mặt nhăn ra con mèo văn.

Hắn giống như sinh vật trong quán họ mèo động vật con non mô hình.

Hai người tại rạng sáng 3 giờ khu làm việc đi bộ, sau đó giẫm lên thông hướng khu dừng chân di động thang cuốn, Chung Thần Lạc xoay người xuống dưới quét hình tròng đen, thanh toán một trương chồng chất chỗ ngồi.

Phác Chí Thành đứng ở bên cạnh hắn không nhúc nhích, Chung Thần Lạc đành phải ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn.

【 ngươi không ngồi xuống sao? 】

Phác Chí Thành cũng không có mua lâm thời chỗ ngồi thói quen, bản thân hắn liền tiền lương ít ỏi, hơi nhiều tiêu ít tiền chỉ là vì thoải mái dễ chịu, không có gì cần thiết thoải mái dễ chịu.

Hắn nhìn Chung Thần Lạc một chút, người này ngồi rất đoan chính, nắm tay nhỏ nắm lên đến thả tại trên đầu gối, con mắt vẫn là cười híp mắt.

Phác Chí Thành không có trả lời hắn, cúi đầu cũng thanh toán một trương chỗ ngồi.

Giống sách lịch sử bên trong đường cao tốc nấn ná giao thoa trượt thang cuốn tốc độ rất nhanh, Phác Chí Thành tại chung cư khu vòng ngoài cùng địa phương liền đạt tới mục đích, sau đó đứng lên, cùng Chung Thần Lạc vẫy tay từ biệt.

Trước khi đi hỏi hắn ở nơi đó.

【 ta tại tận cùng bên trong nhất a, là cha mẹ ta phòng ở. 】

Nguyên lai là cái hài tử của gia đình giàu có, khó trách.

Phác Chí Thành đi bộ khi về đến nhà nghĩ.

Khó trách như thế thoải mái.

Xã hội cắt vì cân nhắc đến nhân viên thân thể khỏe mạnh vấn đề, công việc một ngày liền có thể có một ngày ngày nghỉ, miễn cho có người mệt mỏi ra bệnh tới. Phác Chí Thành quả quyết lựa chọn ngày thứ hai nghỉ ngơi, cũng không có đem thời gian hoa đang ngủ bên trên.

Hắn mở to mắt nằm đến trời lượng.

Pháp luật tương quan quy định là ban ngày 0900 đến ban đêm 2000 là tròng đen lẫn nhau kính mắt đeo thời gian, thời gian khác có thể lựa chọn tính đeo, Phác Chí Thành mất ngủ, liền dứt khoát không có lấy xuống, mang theo thẳng đến trời lượng.

Mặt trời khiến cho hôi bại cốt thép rừng cây tản mát ra ấm màu cam tự nhiên quang thời điểm, Phác Chí Thành con mắt chua đến nháy một chút đều phảng phất một thanh châm rơi xuống tại con ngươi bên trên.

Đau so ngứa càng sâu.

Ban ngày không có gì giải trí hoạt động, Phác Chí Thành ngồi vào trước bàn ăn bưng ly nước, trước mắt lôi ra cùng Chung Thần Lạc nói chuyện phiếm giao diện, nghĩ nửa ngày cũng không biết nên phát cái gì quá khứ, chuyển niệm lại nghĩ hắn có lẽ còn không có rời giường, cuối cùng cũng chỉ là coi như thôi.

Lạnh buốt chất lỏng thả nửa ngày cũng không uống nhiều một ngụm, Phác Chí Thành trong đầu mơ màng, tổng hiện lên chút ẩm ướt hình tượng, cuối cùng thậm chí có chút đau đầu.

Hắn ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon giọt thuốc nhỏ mắt thời điểm, đã bị sửa đổi qua Chung Thần Lạc tin tức thanh âm nhắc nhở liền vang.

【 sớm a, có lẽ ngươi đã tỉnh rồi? 】

Thanh âm của hắn là thấu lượng, giòn giống một đao bổ đến phần đáy thanh trúc.

Phác Chí Thành từ từ nhắm hai mắt dựa vào ở trên ghế sa lon, do dự làm sao trả lời hắn.

【 có đây không —— Phác Trí Thành có đây không —— 】

Bỗng nhiên ý đồ mở mắt ra, Phác Chí Thành chỉ đổi đến thuốc nhỏ mắt thuận khóe mắt lưu đi ra tổn thất. Lúc này mới hốt hoảng nhớ tới, hắn cùng Chung Thần Lạc trao đổi cơ sở ID.

Hắn tại hai tuổi lúc đổi đi danh tự, cơ sở ID lại là vĩnh cửu sẽ không thay đổi càng. Xét thấy đã không quá nhớ kỹ còn có ai hô qua hắn trí tinh, Chung Thần Lạc có lẽ là quang vinh trở thành cái thứ nhất.

Âm điệu cười hì hì, Phác Chí Thành có chút hoảng hốt.

【 buổi sáng tốt lành, Thần Lạc. 】

【 ngươi mới tỉnh lại sao? 】

【 không, ta có chút mất ngủ. 】

Phác Chí Thành không quá sẽ nói láo, cũng ý thức được cùng Chung Thần Lạc nói láo không có gì tất yếu, liền ăn ngay nói thật, bắt lấy giấy ăn đi lau mặt mình, Chung Thần Lạc tại trong đầu nghi ngờ 【 ân —— ---- 】 một tiếng.

【 có lẽ mất ngủ cần trị liệu? 】

Phác Chí Thành vô ý thức lắc đầu:

【 ta không là mỗi ngày đều mất ngủ, tối hôm qua tình huống đặc biệt mà thôi. 】

【 ngươi sẽ không phải là đang nghĩ ta a? 】

Chung Thần Lạc cười ha hả trêu chọc, Phác Chí Thành lại một cái giật mình 【 a 】 một tiếng.

【 ách, ta. . . 】

【 ha ha ha đừng bị hù dọa nha, ta nói đùa. 】

Phác Chí Thành dùng tay vuốt vuốt tóc của mình, chống đỡ tại trên đùi che mặt, bi ai thở dài.

Xong, giống như thật đang suy nghĩ hắn.

Đau đầu lợi hại hơn.

Chung Thần Lạc có vẻ như không cần công việc, Phác Chí Thành trong nhà đi tới đi lui cùng hắn nói chuyện phiếm, hắn cũng một mực online, ngẫu nhiên phân thần đi xử lý chút trong nhà mặt đối mặt đối thoại, sau đó lại trở về.

【 Chí Thành ngươi là trong nhà không có người sao? 】

【 ta một người ở. 】

【 a, thật đáng tiếc. 】

【 đáng tiếc cái gì? 】

Chung Thần Lạc tại đầu kia cười toe toét cười.

【 Chí Thành thanh âm rất êm tai nha, nếu như có thể chính tai nghe được, là phúc khí ài. 】

Phác Chí Thành chính đối bồn rửa xối tẩy hoa quả, ngẩng đầu chỉ nhìn thấy không nhuốm bụi trần pha lê, cùng pha lê bên trên mình đỏ thấu thính tai.

【 ngô. . . Cám, cám ơn tán dương? 】

【 ha ha, Chí Thành thật rất đáng yêu đâu, tỉnh tỉnh, là bởi vì không có người nào nói chuyện cùng ngươi sao? 】

Phác Chí Thành còn đang suy nghĩ rõ ràng chính là Chung Thần Lạc thanh âm dễ nghe hơn, vì cái gì hắn đang tán thưởng mình, không có lưu ý đến vấn đề của đối phương, trên mặt còn mang theo ngốc hề hề cười.

【 Chí Thành? 】

【 ân, ừ? 】

【 ta hỏi ngươi a —— 】

Phác Chí Thành cuống quít về truyền bá bên trên một cái tin.

【 ngươi thật tỉnh tỉnh ha ha ha ha ha —— 】

Chung Thần Lạc giống như thật đang cười, tại kia một đầu thế giới hiện thực cũng đang cười , có vẻ như trên giường lăn, cười đến trên mặt đều nhăn ra đường vân, híp mắt lại tới.

Tuyệt đối là như vậy quang cảnh.

Phác Chí Thành đem quả táo thả tại bên miệng cắn một cái, dựa vào mặt bàn không biết nên nói cái gì.

Hắn có thể nghe thấy loại kia dòng điện tư tư thanh cùng tiếp tục cao tần chói tai tiếng vang tại trong lỗ tai ma sát, trong đầu cùn chùy đánh cảm giác có chút chút càng thêm kịch liệt.

Hắn rất ít đau đầu.

【 ngươi hôm nay không làm việc đúng không? 】

【 đúng thế. 】

Phác Chí Thành rời đi phòng khách đi tìm mình y dược vật dụng, ăn một nửa hoa quả tiện tay thả tại cái nào đó trong hộc tủ, chờ hắn nhai lấy viên thuốc trở về thời điểm, chân tay lóng ngóng liền đem quả táo đánh rớt.

【 a. . . 】

Chung Thần Lạc tại đầu kia dừng lại hắn nói liên miên lải nhải.

【 làm sao rồi? 】

Phác Chí Thành nắm tóc cau mày nhìn về phía rơi trên mặt đất quả táo, tại nhà ấm bên trong nuôi rất tốt nước màu xanh vỡ ra, tính axit chất lỏng xông vào đá cẩm thạch sàn nhà bên trong.

【 nha. . . Quả táo rơi trên mặt đất. . . 】

【 oa. . . Xử lý sẽ có chút phiền phức đâu, nhanh lên quét dọn rơi tương đối tốt? 】

【 đúng thế. 】

Phác Chí Thành ngồi xổm xuống nhặt lên vỡ vụn thịt quả, mới nhớ tới kia màu xanh như cái gì.

Hắn xưa nay không ăn thanh phú sĩ.

Mấy giờ trước hắn còn ghét bỏ Chung Thần Lạc thẩm mỹ rất xấu tới đi.

【 cái kia. . . Thần Lạc a. 】

Phác Chí Thành đem vết bẩn ném vào thùng rác, sau đó đi thanh tẩy mình tay, nhìn chằm chằm nước chảy hạ thủ chưởng dừng lại một lát.

【 hả? 】

【Um. . . Buổi chiều có thể hẹn ngươi đi ra ngoài chơi sao? 】

Phác Chí Thành cấp tốc xem một chút mình chú ý một chút mạng lưới động thái.

【 trung ương vườn hoa có một cái tiêu dao chủ nghĩa công khai diễn thuyết, liền tại 1330. 】

【 tốt! Ta đi hỏi một chút người nhà ta , chờ ta một chút. 】

Phác Chí Thành bởi vì đau đầu gấp nhắm một con mắt lại, trong lòng suy nghĩ về dược hiệu đến về sau liền sẽ tốt, lại uống hết mấy ngụm nước, khắp không mục đích trong nhà đi đi, con mắt vô ý thức đi tìm những cái kia bày trong góc lục thực.

Lục sắc tốt dễ thấy.

Hết thảy lục sắc đều tốt dễ thấy.

Đau đầu lan tràn đến mức hốc mắt bắt đầu phát trướng, Phác Chí Thành lắc lắc đầu, trên mặt chợt lóe lên đối đầu của mình đau không kiên nhẫn.

Hắn ngay cả mình đều rất ít chịu đựng được.

Chung Thần Lạc biến mất mấy phút bên trong Phác Chí Thành khắp không mục đích trên mặt đất lưới xem, thẳng đến lần nữa hạ kéo đổi mới ra không được bất kỳ vật gì về sau, nhìn chằm chằm lơ lửng cửa sổ ngẩn người, con mắt ngắm đến album ảnh, liền điểm đi vào.

Đêm qua chụp được Chung Thần Lạc liền tại mới nhất giao diện bên trên.

Phác Chí Thành liếm môi một cái.

【 ta cùng người nhà nói qua á! Lúc nào gặp mặt? 】

Bị không có dấu hiệu nào thanh âm kinh, Phác Chí Thành khẩn trương đóng lại màn hình, mới nhớ tới căn bản sẽ không có người trông thấy.

【 uy uy? 】

【 a, a, tốt, ân, tốt, thật có lỗi. . . Chúng ta tại khu giải trí lối vào gặp mặt a? Nơi đó bên trong trung ương vườn hoa tương đối gần. 】

【 tốt —— 】

【 vậy ta đi trước thay quần áo. 】

【 tốt —— 】

Phác Chí Thành cau mày nhịn xuống mạch xung một trận lại một trận đau đớn, đi vào phòng ngủ thời điểm rất thô bạo đá một cước giường của mình, chân đau một chút, trong lòng hối hận, hay là ngồi tại mép giường bắt đầu thay quần áo.

Trên đường có rất ít có đôi có cặp hành tẩu người đi đường, Phác Chí Thành đến cửa công viên, cùng Chung Thần Lạc sóng vai đi vào, trong lòng quái dị không nói ra được.

Mọi người phần lớn vội vàng tại con ngươi của mình bên trong xã giao, không có người sẽ ghé mắt đến xem bọn hắn, nhưng hai người cùng một chỗ đi trên đường thực tại đột ngột, mà lại bọn hắn còn có nhan sắc tiên diễm tóc.

Nhiều giao lưu một chút về sau Phác Chí Thành mới biết được, Chung Thần Lạc cũng đối tiêu dao chủ Nghĩa hiểu rõ rất nhiều, kiến giải rất độc đáo, ý nghĩ cùng mình có rất nhiều tương tự điểm, hoàn toàn ngoài ý liệu.

【 ta không nghĩ tới ngươi hiểu rõ nhiều như vậy. 】

【 dù sao, hiện ở cái thế giới này hoặc là dấn thân vào chính trị, hoặc là thờ phụng thần học, ta hai cái cũng còn thật thích, nhưng đều không tinh, hiểu rõ những này đã rất nhiều á! 】

【 ân. . . 】

Phác Chí Thành lập tức phát phát hiện mình đứng tại3 cái trận doanh thứ tư sừng bên trên.

【 nhưng ta cái nào đều không phải a. . . 】

Chung Thần Lạc quay đầu xem hắn, con mắt cong cong có hai điểm thanh thoát ý cười.

【 không ai muốn cầu ngươi tiến vào một phe cánh, Chí Thành, cái này không cần thiết. 】

Phác Chí Thành gãi đầu một cái phát, xông Chung Thần Lạc nhếch nhếch miệng, mục quang không quá ngay thẳng xoay mở, bởi vì ánh mắt chuyển động kéo theo không rõ ràng đau đớn.

Chung Thần Lạc so với chính hắn đến nói lại có chút tên nhỏ con, nhưng chung quy là nam nhân dáng người, chỉ là thấp chút, Phác Chí Thành nghiêng đầu có thể trông thấy hắn màu nâu xanh cùng màu đen đặc hỗn hợp đỉnh đầu.

Hắn nhìn quá chuyên chú, đến mức không thấy được một cái từ dưới đất bắn ra đến lập thể ghi âm và ghi hình quảng cáo, cả người xuyên qua.

Bị hắn chặn ngang xuyên qua trí tuệ nhân tạo hướng hắn xinh xắn chào hỏi, thu chặt eo phong cùng tròn trịa bộ ngực nhìn Phác Chí Thành toàn thân không từ tại.

Chung Thần Lạc quay đầu nhìn hắn kia mặt đỏ tía tai biểu lộ, nhịn không được cười hai tiếng, ngắn ngủi mấy giây phát ra thanh thúy thanh âm vang dội, Phác Chí Thành lực chú ý một di chuyển tức thời quá khứ.

Có mấy cái người đi đường nghiêng đầu đi xem bọn hắn hai, Phác Chí Thành dùng tay gẩy gẩy tóc mái che giấu xấu hổ, Chung Thần Lạc ngược lại cười càng hoan.

Phác Chí Thành đã lớn như vậy gặp qua xưa nay không người cười, gặp qua cười đến thận trọng lại xa lánh người, Chung Thần Lạc là cái thứ nhất có thể có như thế nhiều nụ cười người.

Hắn thật sự có không sung sướng thời điểm sao?

Chờ hai người đi vào hình tròn diễn thuyết hồ tìm tới chỗ ngồi xuống, Chung Thần Lạc còn mang theo một cái khuôn mặt tươi cười, giống những cái kia phim phóng sự bên trong hài nhi, bởi vì vì một cái lông nhung đồ chơi mặt mày hớn hở rất lâu.

Thiện ý chế giễu, ngược lại có chút quá phận đáng yêu.

Phác Chí Thành cố gắng không nghiêng đầu đi xem hắn, bình phục hô hấp ngồi thẳng, mục quang nhìn về phía trên đài lập thể đầu mã, quét hình qua đi chung quanh tối xuống, hắn chính thức tiến vào diễn thuyết hội trường.

Chung Thần Lạc giả lập hình ảnh qua không trong chốc lát cũng ra hiện ở bên cạnh hắn, hai người cùng cái khác người nghe cùng một chỗ vỗ tay, Chung Thần Lạc nhìn về phía hắn, cao tinh độ pixel mặt lại hướng hắn tràn ra một cái cười.

Phác Chí Thành có vẻ như bị nước bọt sang ở.

Nhẫn nửa ngày mới không có ho khan ra, Phác Chí Thành thực tại không có ý tứ lại quay đầu nhìn Chung Thần Lạc, thử đem lực chú ý chuyển dời đến diễn thuyết bên trên.

Giống nhau quan niệm người tại tuyên truyền giảng giải nội dung bên trên kém cách cũng không lớn, Phác Chí Thành bởi vì đau đầu mà cau mày, mở ra ghi âm công năng một mặt nghiêm nghị làm tốc kí, hơi chỉnh lý một ít công việc bên trên khả năng hữu dụng quan điểm, ngón tay tại lơ lửng pop-up bên trên gõ gõ đập đập, toàn vẹn không biết Chung Thần Lạc ở một bên lén lén lút lút nhìn hắn thật lâu.

Bởi vì công việc cần Phác Chí Thành đối với diễn thuyết càng thêm để tâm một chút, lúc kết thúc từ giả lập hoàn cảnh bên trong lui ra ngoài, rất chân thành đặt câu hỏi:

【 ngươi cảm thấy người này giảng được như thế nào? 】

Chung Thần Lạc mím môi ở trong đầu hắn "A ——" một hồi lâu nói không nên lời cái như thế về sau.

Phác Chí Thành cho là hắn là không quen đang diễn giảng kết thúc liền lập tức tổng kết xem sau cảm giác, không biết Chung Thần Lạc là căn bản không đang nghe.

【 ta cảm thấy đi , bình thường? 】

Chung Thần Lạc lập tức thuận hắn cho bậc thang hạ, vội hỏi hắn lý giải ra sao.

【 ngươi nghĩ, hắn chủ yếu quan điểm chính là chúng ta ứng nên quay về chúng ta tại 22 thế kỷ trước đó cách sống, cá nhân ta cho rằng đây là không thể làm.

【 tại 22 thế kỷ trước đó còn có ròng rã 22 cái trăm năm, hắn thậm chí không có trình bày chúng ta trở lại cái kia một thời đại, cũng không có phân tích cái nào thời đại cách sống cùng xã hội vận doanh phương thức thích hợp nhất chúng ta.

【 mà lại, lại là loại nào xã hội thích hợp nhất hiện tại hoàn toàn dung hợp toàn cầu văn hóa? Ta trước đó nhìn có một vị nữ sĩ diễn thuyết, liên quan tới thế kỷ 21 tiếng Anh truyền bá là khiến cho thế giới càng thêm chặt chẽ, thôi động toàn cầu kinh tế một thể hóa, hay là khiến cho tiếng nói của hắn văn hóa lọt vào bóp chết. Tại chỗ có rất ít người có cộng minh, cũng là bởi vì chúng ta hiện tại không có cái này lo lắng, bởi vì vì những thứ khác ngữ hệ chi nhánh đều đã chết rồi.

【 hắn thậm chí không có cho ra chúng ta đến cùng nên trở về ngược dòng loại nào văn hóa xã hội. 】

Chung Thần Lạc giống như là nhận dẫn dắt, cũng tựa hồ chú ý tới chỉ làm cho Phác Chí Thành một người phát biểu không quá thỏa đáng, thế là hướng hắn truyền đạt mình ý nghĩ.

【 còn có hắn vừa mới nâng lên tông giáo vấn đề. 】

Phác Chí Thành dừng lại cùng hắn liếc nhau, gật gật đầu, đem quyền phát biểu giao cho hắn.

Vừa nói như vậy xong một phen, đau đầu giống như cũng không nghiêm trọng như vậy.

【 hắn tại loại này chủ đề hạ nhấc lên tông giáo vấn đề hay là hơi có chút nguy hiểm, cá nhân ta cảm thấy.

【 tông giáo trên bản chất là tín ngưỡng, mặc dù chúng ta hiện tại có thần học, nhưng cùng trước kia những cái kia tông giáo so ra, còn là không giống nhau. Chúng ta không có cuồng nhiệt như vậy.

【 tín ngưỡng bản thân hẳn là để người giải thoát để người có chỗ ỷ lại đồ vật, biến thành gánh vác là không thể làm. Thời Trung cổ thần học tông giáo thống trị dẫn đến xã hội âm tối một mặt thành là chủ lưu, rất rõ ràng là làm người phỉ nhổ kinh điển phản lệ.

【 hắn nói tông giáo là trở về xã hội xưa một bộ phận, thế nhưng là đến chúng ta dạng này hoàn cảnh, không có người thật có can đảm dùng tông giáo thống trị quốc gia. Chí ít hiện tại không có. Hiện tại nhân loại thụ giáo dục trình độ quá cao, tông giáo không đủ để làm cho người tin phục, quá khuyết thiếu khoa học nhân tố.

【 trong mắt của ta, hắn đối với nhân loại nhỏ bé trình độ không có gì nhận biết. Hoặc là bản thân hắn căn bản không đồng ý loại này lý luận. 】

Phác Chí Thành đưa tay nhấn cái đầu, nghe Chung Thần Lạc tại mình trong đầu thao thao bất tuyệt, nhịn không được ý cười, cuối cùng một bên hành tẩu một bên dùng rộng lớn bàn tay ngăn trở miệng của mình, không để tiếu dung quá rõ ràng.

【 ta nghe rất ngây thơ? 】

Chung Thần Lạc đặt câu hỏi để Phác Chí Thành kinh ngạc một chút, vội vàng lắc cái đầu phủ định.

【 lần thứ nhất có người cùng ta mặt đối mặt thời gian dài nói chuyện giao lưu, chủ đề cũng rất ăn ý, ta cảm thấy rất tốt, ta thật vui vẻ. 】

Chung Thần Lạc mím môi cười, con mắt lượng giống thổi ra bong bóng, bóng loáng phản xạ dưới ánh mặt trời cảnh sắc.

Phác Chí Thành lại lập tức quay đầu ra, ánh mắt hư vô mờ mịt trốn tránh, bị Chung Thần Lạc tưởng lầm là trông thấy cái gì, thuận hắn vừa rồi nhìn phương hướng nhìn sang, bị Phác Chí Thành vô ý thức một phát bắt được bả vai ngăn cản.

Chung Thần Lạc thân thể là ấm áp, từ vải vóc hạ lộ ra một loại ấm áp xúc cảm, xương quai xanh cách nhân công chế phẩm cùng đầu ngón tay hắn tinh mịn giác quan thần kinh tiếp xúc, huyết dịch từ trong tay phóng tới cổ của hắn, sau đó xông lên tai của hắn nhọn cùng xương gò má.

Hắn giống điện giật đồng dạng hất ra mình tay, Chung Thần Lạc bị hắn liên tục hai cái động tác mang lay động hai lần, nửa cúi xuống chân, mới khó khăn đứng vững chút.

【 thật, thật xin lỗi. 】

Tại không để hắn nghiêng người một nháy mắt Phác Chí Thành bắt được Chung Thần Lạc trên mặt cấp tốc hợp thành lại cấp tốc phân giải lệ khí, tựa hồ bởi vì vì động tác của mình mà khó chịu.

Nhưng Chung Thần Lạc lại lộ ra răng, khuôn mặt giống đường phấn đồng dạng tuyết trắng ngọt ngào.

【 không có việc gì, ngươi trông thấy cái gì? 】

【 ta không phải đang nhìn đồ vật. Chỉ là phát một chút ngốc. 】

Loại bỏ màng để người ngửi không thấy mùi, thế nhưng là Phác Chí Thành cảm thấy Chung Thần Lạc trên thân loáng thoáng tựa hồ truyền lại cái gì hương.

Lại đi ngửi kỹ thời điểm đương nhiên là bắt giữ không đến, Phác Chí Thành phiền muộn một lát, bị Chung Thần Lạc mang theo hướng trở về nhà thang cuốn bên trên đi, mắt quang lại rơi tại hắn thấm lấy màu đen xanh đậm đỉnh đầu bên trong, không khỏi nghĩ gần sát quá khứ.

Từ tối hôm qua liền bắt đầu, đối cùng một sắc hệ nhan sắc xu hướng tính.

Phác Chí Thành đau đầu phải tương đương lợi hại, cùng có người cùng hắn cãi nhau cắn răng nghiến lợi vặn lên lông mày, mới đem mục quang từ Chung Thần Lạc trên thân dời, miễn cho hắn cho là mình đối với hắn có cái gì bất mãn.

Chung Thần Lạc rất nhạy cảm, quay đầu bắt được Phác Chí Thành khó chịu thần sắc, hỏi hắn

【 đau đầu đến hiện tại rồi? 】

Phác Chí Thành nhe răng trợn mắt lay một cái đầu, không tốt giấu diếm, gật đầu nói là.

【 không có việc gì, ngẫu nhiên đau lần này mà thôi. 】

Chung Thần Lạc gật gật đầu tỏ ra là đã hiểu, co lại tại ống tay áo bên trong đầu ngón tay điểm một điểm bờ vai của hắn, truyền lại một chút nhiệt độ:

【 về nhà nghỉ ngơi thật tốt. 】

Phác Chí Thành ý thức được mình tới nhà, thế là từ thang cuốn bên trên xuống tới, cùng Chung Thần Lạc vẫy tay từ biệt, đi ra ngoài hai bước lại quay đầu nhìn hắn, mới hậu tri hậu giác phát hiện vừa mới hai người đều không hề ngồi xuống.

Chung Thần Lạc đã trượt ra đi rất xa, đầu quá dễ thấy, hơn nữa còn xoay đầu lại cười.

Phác Chí Thành để ánh mắt phóng đại HD, mở ra quay phim biến cháy, bắt được Chung Thần Lạc trắng hồng mặt.

Hắn cũng không biết mình chụp những này đồ cái gì.

Mở cửa thời điểm Phác Chí Thành còn có một loại vừa đi ra nhà cùng Chung Thần Lạc gặp mặt ảo giác, trong lòng kinh dị mấy giờ làm sao sống nhanh như vậy, đầu nhưng vẫn là thình thịch đau.

Đau đầu giống thần kinh tại tại trong đầu bốn phía chạy tán loạn, ý nghĩ kỳ quái, Phác Chí Thành phút chốc liền liền hô hấp đều không có khí lực.

Một giây trước hắn trông thấy Chung Thần Lạc mặt, một giây sau lại có kênh bên trong ô tô điên cuồng thổi còi tiếng vang, thương kích án gọi, ngày mưa dông nhịp trống tiếng nước, còn làm việc lúc trong đầu hô to gọi nhỏ tranh luận.

Hắn nhịn không được, trước mắt biến đen, xông vào nhà vệ sinh nôn sạch sẽ.

Đến trễ bối rối xông tới, Phác Chí Thành không kịp rửa mặt cũng không kịp cân nhắc có thể hay không lấy xuống thiếp phiến, mặc ra ngoài quần áo ngược lại tại trên giường, giật xuống co lại thành một mảnh loại bỏ màng, nhắm mắt liền ngủ thật say.

Thế nhưng là thậm chí đi ngủ cũng ngủ không ngon.

Trong mộng đồ vật cùng đau thần kinh đồng dạng kích thích Phác Chí Thành nghỉ ngơi, chỉ bất quá kích thích không phải đại não.

Tư duy đình chỉ công việc về sau trước ý thức buông lỏng cảnh giác, ban ngày không có qua tiềm thức thông qua những cái kia tra xét người, chen chúc lấy chui ra.

Hắn trông thấy tuyết trắng thân thể, nghe thấy mềm mại ngọt ngào tiếng cười, bàn tay xoa lên lăn lộn nhiệt độ lưng eo, có hôn tinh tế dày đặc rơi tại hắn nóng lên mí mắt cùng môi khô khốc bên trên, nhục cảm thông nhuận tay dán hắn cằm tuyến yêu thích du tẩu.

Có người trìu mến lại đa tình gọi hắn

"Tinh tinh" .

Bị nôn mửa cảm giác kinh lúc tỉnh, đầu giường điện tử đèn đánh lấy 0424.

Phác Chí Thành hư thanh kêu gọi trong phòng hệ thống nâng cao độ sáng, chống đỡ tại đầu giường nôn khan hai tiếng, nôn cũng không được gì.

Dù sao cái gì cũng không ăn vào đi.

Con mắt lại bị không có lấy xuống con ngươi thiếp phiến tổn thương, Phác Chí Thành đứng người lên tại lượng quang bên trong sờ về phía phòng tắm, mu bàn tay vò cọ lấy cảm thấy chát phát đau ánh mắt, câm lấy cuống họng:

"Độ sáng 30%."

【 độ sáng 30% 】

Trong phòng AI máy móc lặp lại hắn, độ sáng hạ thấp xuống đi, Phác Chí Thành mới miễn vừa mở mắt.

Quần có chút hỏng bét.

Hắn không quá cần phản loạn mình đến phủ định trong mộng kiều diễm mờ nhạt không phải Chung Thần Lạc, chỉ là hắn chưa từng như vậy mộng qua.

Cặp kia dựng tại da trắng noãn bên trên làm xằng làm bậy tay, rõ ràng không như chính mình.

Cởi xuống ban ngày quần áo bước vào phòng tắm, thanh tẩy cơ duỗi ra cánh tay máy quản lý hắn, băng Lãnh Trình tự hóa động tác cùng liền tại mấy phút trước hư ảo xúc cảm hoàn toàn không giống.

Phác Chí Thành chống đỡ gạch men sứ nắm tay hướng phía dưới dò xét, cố gắng trở về nghĩ kia âm thanh rất rõ ràng lại rất mơ hồ la lên.

Miệng bên trong buồn bực ra một tiếng thở dốc.

Chung Thần Lạc.

Hắn nghĩ.

Chung Thần Lạc.

Tình cảm cùng không lý trí cùng nhau phát tiết ra ngoài, Phác Chí Thành mới cảm thấy mình một lần nữa bình thường.

Chờ Phác Chí Thành từ trong phòng tắm ra ngồi vào trên bệ cửa sổ rút điện tử khói, hắn lại cảm thấy mình căn bản chính là có bệnh.

Không dễ hư hao còn hút âm thanh bằng đá đem lạnh buốt nhiệt độ xuyên thấu qua khăn tắm truyền lên, Phác Chí Thành xoa bị máy móc hong khô tóc, thở dài một hơi, phun ra nuốt vào lấy không gặp chân thân sương mù.

Đến cùng còn có đồ vật gì là hữu hình.

Tiếp cận lúc sáu giờ ngoài cửa sổ bắt đầu biến lượng, cửa sổ thủy tinh theo mặt trời dâng lên chậm chạp điều chỉnh thấu thị trình độ, Phác Chí Thành xoay người từ phiêu cửa sổ bên trên xuống tới, xoay người đi bắt mấy món có thể mặc quần áo.

Đưa vật phẩm đường ống miệng phát ra nhỏ bé tiếng vang, hôm nay con ngươi thiếp phiến cùng loại bỏ màng đưa đến.

Phác Chí Thành nâng lên quần jean về sau để trần nửa người trên đi móc đưa quản, thói quen mà thôi chống đỡ một hồi trong cửa hang sửa chữa, cảm nhận được rì rào khí lưu.

Những này rắc rối khó gỡ chuyển vận thông đạo, giống sẽ hô hấp cự thú.

Một nửa thân thể khảm nạm tại cốt thép xi măng bên trong mà thôi.

Tối hôm qua lúc về đến nhà mới 5 điểm nhiều một ít, Phác Chí Thành ngủ được lâu, đau đầu liền đánh tan rất nhiều.

Có lẽ cũng là bởi vì không ngủ mới đau đầu a.

Giống như là tự nhiên liên tưởng, Phác Chí Thành từ đầu đau nhức lại nghĩ tới Chung Thần Lạc, sau đó lặp lại liếm môi một cái.

Đem con ngươi thiếp phiến đâm tiến trong mắt, Phác Chí Thành chớp chớp đến đồng bộ mạng lưới, nhìn xem tin tức mới nhất, trong lòng hừ hừ lấy sớm cơm nên ăn cái gì tốt.

Qua trong giây lát Chung Thần Lạc liền đến tin tức.

【 ngủ có ngon không? Còn đau đầu sao? Có thể hẹn ngươi cùng đi chạy bộ sáng sớm sao? 】

Phác Chí Thành bật cười, nào có người một hơi phát ba cái dấu hỏi.

【 sáng sớm tốt lành, không nghĩ tới ngươi dậy sớm như thế, đầu ta không đau, tạ ơn. 】

Tạ ơn trong mộng ngươi, so viên thuốc đều càng hiệu suất cao hơn.

Chung Thần Lạc phát tới một cái khuôn mặt tươi cười.

【 ta đi nhà ấm chờ ngươi. 】

Phác Chí Thành không nghĩ lại cân nhắc sớm cơm ăn cái gì.

"Mạch loại chắc bụng ngậm phiến, lại thêm một ly cà phê, điều phối như cũ."

Trong phòng giọng nữ lãnh khốc đáp ứng, phòng bếp truyền ra cánh tay máy vận hành ông vang.

"Mời nhanh một chút."

Phác Chí Thành không kịp chờ đợi muốn ra ngoài.

Chung Thần Lạc rất tự hạn chế, tại Phác Chí Thành thô sơ giản lược nhìn tới.

Chờ hắn đến nhà ấm thời điểm đối phương đã hơi xảy ra chút mồ hôi, cẩn thận kéo đưa qua, trên dưới nhảy cà tưng hướng hắn vẫy gọi, bởi vì nhà ấm không cần loại bỏ màng, giật ra cuống họng rất giòn hô một tiếng "Chí Thành" .

Phác Chí Thành tổng giống vừa lắp đặt ốc nhĩ người bị câm, đối Chung Thần Lạc thanh âm mỗi một lần đều sửng sốt, phảng phất không có chân thực nghe thấy đồng dạng.

Hắn có chút ngây thơ hoài nghi, thanh âm này đến cùng phải hay không thật tồn tại, còn gần trong gang tấc.

"Ngươi không có có công việc cũng dậy sớm như thế?"

"A, mỗi ngày ta đều có vận động a, ta cảm thấy ngươi vì vội ban hẳn là cũng sẽ không lên rất trễ, cho nên nếm thử hẹn ngươi ra chạy bộ, ngươi quả nhiên tỉnh dậy."

Phác Chí Thành gãi đầu một cái phát chưa trả lời, trong lòng không biết nên như thế nào nói cho hắn, mình tối hôm qua ngơ ngơ ngác ngác muốn chết, còn ở trong mơ đối với hắn làm xằng làm bậy một đêm.

Những cái kia sền sệt mê người động thái ống kính, là hắn tự biên tự diễn tư nhân phim.

Ánh mắt không tự giác trôi hướng Chung Thần Lạc cổ tròn, Phác Chí Thành cố gắng không nhìn tới, thấp giọng mời hắn cùng một chỗ chạy.

Lớn như vậy nhà ấm còn không có mấy người thị dân.

Nhà ấm ở vào khu cư trú trung tâm, một năm bốn mùa đều là hoa cỏ phồn thịnh bộ dáng, là chân chính trên ý nghĩa công viên, cư dân có thể tiến đến tản bộ vận động.

Bảo trì cơ bản nhất quá khứ ấn ký.

Phác Chí Thành có quy luật vận động quen thuộc, trời sinh thể chất làm thân hình của hắn một mực lộ ra gầy gò, nhưng dưới làn da bất quá là tại hoàn toàn huấn luyện thân thể kế hoạch sau rèn luyện ra căng đầy cơ bắp.

Hắn đối thân hình của mình rất có lòng tin, tựa như hắn đối với mình vận động tế bào đồng dạng.

Nhà ấm chiếm diện tích không nhỏ, Phác Chí Thành cùng Chung Thần Lạc vây quanh vòng ngoài cùng đường đi một đường chạy chậm, Chung Thần Lạc tự có mục đích bản thân tốc độ, Phác Chí Thành biến đổi bước đi cùng hắn đồng hành, sau đó lại phát giác mình lượng hô hấp theo không kịp.

Chung Thần Lạc một bên thảnh thơi thảnh thơi chạy, còn vừa tại líu lo không ngừng nói chuyện cùng hắn.

Phác Chí Thành duy trì lấy một loại khó có thể tin ánh mắt nhìn xem hắn.

"Làm sao rồi?"

Phác Chí Thành ngừng lại, rất lớn tiếng thở thở ra một hơi, dùng mu bàn tay vén lên dính tại trên trán sợi tóc, nhìn xem Chung Thần Lạc lắp bắp trả lời:

"Có, có chút theo không kịp."

Hai người vừa kết thúc một vòng, Chung Thần Lạc tại trước mắt hắn hai bước mỉm cười, thanh âm lại thanh thúy lại ôn nhu:

"Vậy chúng ta dừng ở đây a? Ngươi chỉ chốc lát sau cũng muốn đi đi làm."

Nghĩ không ra càng nhiều tiếp tục ở lại đây lý do, Phác Chí Thành gật gật đầu đồng ý xuống dưới, cánh tay lau một cái bên mặt, nói "Vậy ta đi" .

Chung Thần Lạc trong mắt một mực mang theo mềm mại ý cười nhìn xem hắn, hắn giơ tay lên nói đừng, Chung Thần Lạc đột nhiên bắt lấy hắn duỗi ra cánh tay.

Bọn hắn lấy thiên thạch va chạm Địa Cầu tốc độ tới gần, Chung Thần Lạc giống một con mèo nhỏ đồng dạng chiếm cứ trong ngực hắn mỗi một điểm khe hở, sau đó một cái tinh tế nhẹ nhàng linh hoạt hôn rơi tại trên gương mặt của hắn.

"Công việc thuận lợi."

Hắn nói.

Sau đó hắn cười tiếp tục hướng phía trước chạy đi hoàn thành hắn vòng tiếp theo vận động, lưu Phác Chí Thành một người đứng tại chỗ mông lung vừa ngượng ngùng ngây người.

Chung Thần Lạc một nụ hôn giống rơi tại nước lạnh bên trong kim loại Natri tiểu cầu, Phác Chí Thành đành phải tiếp xuống cả ngày đều không yên lòng công việc, trong lòng còn đang bởi vì kia một điểm mềm mại xúc cảm bốc lên ừng ực ừng ực kịch liệt bọt khí.

Hắn phát thệ Chung Thần Lạc thiếp rất gần thời điểm, trên thân có thanh đạm dễ ngửi mùi thơm.

Hắn đem vụng trộm chụp được những hình kia đơn độc đặt ở một cái khóa lại album ảnh bên trong, trên đường về nhà lại lấy ra đến lật xem, trái tim nhảy đến sắp chia năm xẻ bảy.

Hắn một cái kia hôn rốt cuộc là ý gì?

Lúc về đến nhà đã quá trễ, Phác Chí Thành không dám cho Chung Thần Lạc phát bất cứ tin tức gì, ngồi tại mép giường càng nghĩ, cuối cùng vẫn là dứt khoát quyết nhiên lấy xuống thiếp phiến cùng màng mỏng, thấy chết không sờn ngã xuống giường, ép buộc mình đi ngủ.

Ngày mai, khả năng có lẽ liền sẽ biết.

"Độ sáng 0%."

【 độ sáng 0% 】

Chung quanh giống chìm vào đáy biển 1000 m ngầm hạ đi, Phác Chí Thành trước mắt nhưng vẫn là sáng ngời Chung Thần Lạc ngọt lịm khuôn mặt tươi cười.

Hắn mở to mắt thở dài, trong lòng suy nghĩ hắn xong đời.

Trong đầu nên có cùng không nên có đồ vật dây dưa xoay đánh, Phác Chí Thành mệt mỏi cả ngày công việc, cuối cùng vẫn là mơ màng đóng lại mắt muốn thiếp đi.

Thế nhưng là mộng so với hôm qua thật đúng là thực.

Đen tối trong ảo giác có người dùng mềm mềm lòng bàn tay đụng vào bờ vai của hắn cùng cánh tay, tơ lụa trên đệm chăn trọng lượng áp xuống tới, từng tiếng nhỏ bé yếu ớt vui cười hừ nhẹ tiến vào trong lỗ tai của hắn, có người dùng quá phận dẫn dụ thanh âm kêu gọi hắn, giống tại đem hắn từ giấc ngủ mặt biển bên trong lôi ra ngoài.

Phác Chí Thành hoàn toàn chính xác bị lôi ra ngoài.

Phòng vệ ý thức để hắn tại nửa ngủ nửa tỉnh ở giữa liền xoay người bắt lấy con kia làm loạn tay, đem bóng người kẹp lấy, một thanh nhấn tiến bên cạnh nệm bên trong.

Hắn miễn cưỡng mới mở mắt ra, có người nắm lấy cổ áo của hắn ép buộc hắn gần sát, mềm mại bờ môi rơi tại lỗ tai của hắn bên trên.

"Chí Thành thật quá phận, vậy mà cả ngày đều nhịn được không tin cho ta hay."

Phác Chí Thành nháy mắt thoát ly mặt biển tỉnh táo lại, chóp mũi quanh quẩn lấy quả mận hoặc là cam hoa hương vị, Chung Thần Lạc bí ẩn cái cổ gần trong gang tấc.

Tay của hắn còn bóp lấy cổ tay của đối phương, lấy một cái mập mờ sắc tình tư thế dính vào cùng nhau, Chung Thần Lạc lui lại một chút để hắn nhìn thấy mình toàn mặt, con mắt cong ra đẹp mắt đường cong.

"Ngươi nói ngươi có phải hay không rất quá đáng?"

Phác Chí Thành một nháy mắt vậy mà ngạnh ở, thân thể mềm xuống tới thiếp hắn thêm gần, cuối cùng chỉ hỏi ra một câu:

"Ngươi làm sao tiến đến?"

Bờ môi ôn nhu nhẹ nhàng tiếp xúc mí mắt của hắn cùng cái trán, Chung Thần Lạc giống một con mèo tại dưới người hắn ngoan ngoãn lấy lòng.

"Ngươi mật mã quá tốt đoán, Chí Thành."

Phác Chí Thành không phải chỗ, thế nhưng là Chung Thần Lạc như thế không chút phí sức, hắn hoàn toàn không biết nên như thế nào động tác.

Đây là Chung Thần Lạc sao?

Vẫn là hắn còn đang nằm mơ?

Chung Thần Lạc giống như đã rất quen thuộc hắn, giống như đã biết hắn rất nhiều năm, giơ chân lên thuận cơ bụng của hắn thượng hạ du dời, thấp giọng hỏi thăm hắn.

"Ngươi không có ý định hôn ta sao?"

Phác Chí Thành nghĩ, đương nhiên dự định.

Bọn hắn hôn, lướt qua liền thôi thưởng thức môi của đối phương, sau đó Phác Chí Thành dùng nhiều thời gian hơn trong bóng đêm quan sát Chung Thần Lạc xinh đẹp gương mặt, ngón tay lưu luyến vuốt ve hắn quần áo bên ngoài trần truồng làn da, trêu đến hắn cười khanh khách, tại thổ tức ở giữa nói "Độ sáng 30%" .

【 độ sáng 30% 】

Chung Thần Lạc da thịt trắng nõn rõ ràng.

Phác Chí Thành một lần nữa hôn một cái môi của hắn, nhìn xem hắn dùng đắc ý mục quang tuần sát mình, giống tại tuần sát lãnh địa, sau đó đột nhiên có như vậy một chút bừng tỉnh đại ngộ ý tứ.

"Ta là ngươi con mồi."

Chung Thần Lạc con mèo đồng dạng bờ môi chu, bị nụ hôn của hắn làm cho sáng lóng lánh, bầu không khí ý muốn không rõ.

"Ngươi ở phương diện này ngoài ý muốn chậm chạp, Chí Thành, ta chỉ có thể một mình đầy đủ hưởng thụ cái này niềm vui thú."

"Ngươi làm hại ta làm mộng xuân."

Tiếng cười rò rỉ ra đến, Chung Thần Lạc nắm bắt Phác Chí Thành gương mặt yêu thích trêu đùa hắn:

"Thật?"

"Để ý mảnh nói một chút nội dung sao?"

Phác Chí Thành ôn thuần nhìn chằm chằm hắn, không biết nên như thế nào miêu tả, đành phải để mục quang đuổi theo mình tay, thuận Chung Thần Lạc trắng hồng thủ đoạn đi lên leo lên, mỗi chữ mỗi câu chậm chạp hô hấp lấy:

"Ngươi hôn ta, giống như vậy. . ."

Môi của hắn rơi tại Chung Thần Lạc trên chóp mũi, từng chút từng chút mổ, cẩn thận từng li từng tí. Sau đó hắn lại đi xuống, tái diễn bọn hắn mới vừa rồi bị đánh gãy hôn.

"Ngươi hô tên của ta, rất ôn nhu, ta rất thích —— "

Trái tim của hắn khiếp đảm rung động, cảm nhận được Chung Thần Lạc thân đâu hôn trả lại, giống một con mèo thuận theo lề mề nhân loại làn da, chỉ bất quá không có lông nhung xúc cảm.

Nhưng đôi môi mềm mại so lông tơ càng để cho người tâm trí hướng về rung động.

"Ta có lẽ đáp lại ngươi, có lẽ không có. . . Nhưng là chúng ta đụng vào —— giống như vậy. . ." Phác Chí Thành cẩn thận cùng người trước mắt đối mặt, nghĩ từ trong ánh mắt của hắn nhìn ra thứ gì xúc động hoặc là táo bạo ái dục, nhưng hắn hẹp dài hạnh nhân đồng dạng trong con mắt chỉ có tái nhợt trí tuệ, có lẽ pha tạp lấy rất rất ít ý cười, bởi vì mặt của hắn là cười.

"Ngươi luôn luôn. . . Như vậy sao?"

"Cái gì?"

Chung Thần Lạc tay đã không nghe lời vén lên Phác Chí Thành tẩy tới trắng bệch áo thun, hắn mềm mại không có một chút vết chai bàn tay thuận Phác Chí Thành xương cảm giác mà lại mỏng lưng hướng xuống vuốt ve, giống tại kích động khi dễ hắn, dẫn ra hắn xấu hổ tính dục.

Phác Chí Thành như cái bị đèn chiếu tập trung hài tử, phát ra một tiếng ẩn nhẫn lấy hừ nhẹ, nhưng không có ngăn cản hắn làm xằng làm bậy.

"Ta. . . Có lẽ tại ta trước đó, ngươi cũng dạng này đối với người khác?"

Chung Thần Lạc giống như không đang nhìn hắn, chỉ chú ý tại vỗ về chơi đùa hắn tại nam hài cùng nam nhân ở giữa dao động không chừng thân thể, phát ra lại thấp vừa mềm tiếng cười.

"Không, đương nhiên không. . . Ngươi không giống, tinh tinh, ngươi không giống ——" hắn đè thấp lấy thanh âm của mình, từ Phác Chí Thành cánh tay lưu luyến đến hắn mang theo chút khủng hoảng gương mặt, không thêm tô son trát phấn, không có ngăn cách con mắt tràn ngập ỷ lại cùng lo lắng.

"Ngươi so những người khác đặc biệt, Phác Chí Thành, ngươi ta không thuộc về nơi này, ta nghĩ. . . Có lẽ những này có thể để chúng ta quên mất, chúng ta bên trong quần thể. . ."

Phác Chí Thành không có để hắn hoàn thành còn lại, hắn cảm xúc táo bạo bắt lấy Chung Thần Lạc cùng hắn thiếp phải thêm gần, bọn hắn đem chân quấn giao cùng một chỗ ôm hôn, Chung Thần Lạc miệng bên trong tràn ra thoải mái dễ chịu rên rỉ, lại quật cường không nhắm mắt lại.

Nếu như nhân loại ca ngợi ăn như gió cuốn thể nghiệm, ca ngợi thăng hoa duy mỹ thể nghiệm, lại khiển trách mỹ diệu sắc tình thể nghiệm, kia nhân loại hoàn toàn chính xác ngôn hành bất nhất.

Phác Chí Thành tại Chung Thần Lạc muốn xoay người thời điểm đem hắn ngăn chặn, đầu ngón tay run rẩy lột đi Chung Thần Lạc áo sơmi cùng áo thun, bởi vì hắn hoàn toàn bại lộ trong không khí mà khiếp đảm nhắm mắt lại, không dám nhìn tới da của hắn cùng con mắt.

"Ngươi rất cẩn thận." Chung Thần Lạc dùng hết cũ tiếng Anh nói, Phác Chí Thành quỳ ở trên người hắn, từ xương quai xanh đến ngực bụng đều lộ ra đơn bạc, hắn xem ra không thể tránh né bị Chung Thần Lạc hấp dẫn, thế nhưng là lại nhát gan không dám tiếp tục động tác kế tiếp.

"Làm ngươi muốn làm." Chung Thần Lạc cười trấn an, cho nên bọn họ lại rơi vào lặp lại mà kỳ diệu trong khi hôn hít.

Phác Chí Thành giống như liền bị khốn tại một bước này, không biết nên như thế nào tiếp tục, cầm Chung Thần Lạc thủ đoạn đung đưa không ngừng, cuối cùng vẫn là Chung Thần Lạc giật ra hắn cẩn thận tỉ mỉ cổ áo.

Mật độ cao sợi quần áo sẽ không bị xé xấu, cho nên động tác này cũng không phải là bá đạo như vậy dùng sức.

Phác Chí Thành mặt biến đến đỏ bừng, miệng mím thật chặt, Chung Thần Lạc lại hãm lại tốc độ từng khỏa giải khai hắn cúc áo, thẳng đến thân thể của hắn hoàn chỉnh hiện ra tại Chung Thần Lạc trong tầm mắt.

"Ngươi cũng không có thay đổi áo ngủ, vì cái gì cứ như vậy ngủ rồi?"

Hắn xem ra đã tính trước biết nguyên nhân, da thịt trắng nõn theo hô hấp trên dưới phập phồng, Phác Chí Thành đầu óc đã dừng lại hết thảy vận chuyển.

Chung Thần Lạc bạch cơ hồ thánh khiết.

Hắn giống như rất quen thuộc máy móc giường thể vận hành hình thức, vươn tay ra dưới giường tấm ngăn chỗ lục lọi cái kia thống nhất sản xuất nút bấm, Phác Chí Thành biết kia là địa phương nào.

Nút bấm dẫn phát đường ống khởi động, tránh thai bao cùng tương quan vật phẩm sẽ trực tiếp bị ném phóng xuất.

Cái này toàn thế giới thống nhất sản xuất giường, chỉ có cái này một cái công năng Phác Chí Thành đến hiện tại đều không dùng qua.

Hắn tình nguyện tại khu phục vụ tìm kiếm có thể vượt qua một đêm trí tuệ nhân tạo, cũng sẽ không đem đừng người tới trong nhà mình tới.

"Ngươi cũng chưa dùng qua cái này?"

Chung Thần Lạc luôn có thể đoán ra hắn đang suy nghĩ gì.

"Đúng vậy, ta không. . ."

Rơi xuống tại lấy vật trong hộp vật thể đụng vào nhau phát ra tiếng vang, Phác Chí Thành mặt càng thêm sung huyết, hắn luống cuống xoa lấy lấy quá lớn hai tay, Chung Thần Lạc nắm lên những vật kia ngồi dậy, cùng hắn chóp mũi dán chóp mũi.

"Đừng để ta cái này đều muốn dạy ngươi, Chí Thành."

Hắn ôn nhu dẫn đạo, Phác Chí Thành liền ngu ngơ tiếp nhận những vật kia.

Tránh thai bao là diễm tục lượng màu hồng, giống máy móc cơ bờ môi, cũng giống điện tử quảng cáo bên trong anh đào, Phác Chí Thành vụng trộm nhìn xem Chung Thần Lạc trắng hồng mềm mại mặt, hắn cười đôn đốc mình đi tiếp tục làm lấy.

Tại thích mặt người trước triệt để biểu hiện ra mình, Phác Chí Thành cơ hồ xấu hổ phải cuộn mình, giải khai quần lúc toàn thân phát run, không dám nhìn tới Chung Thần Lạc yêu thích ánh mắt, nhận mệnh đem mình thoát cái tinh Hikaru

Hắn bĩu la hét "Ngươi nhắm mắt lại", tại không có đợi đến thời điểm liền vội vàng mặc lên thiết kế tuyệt hảo vật dụng, đem Chung Thần Lạc một lần nữa ép tiến mềm mại nệm.

"Đừng nhìn ta, Thần Lạc, đừng nhìn ta."

Phác Chí Thành đối loại chuyện này cảm thấy xấu hổ, nhưng là khoái cảm lại không chút do dự mộng bức hắn. Lòng bàn tay cùng trong lòng bàn tay hợp tác lột động mình, Phác Chí Thành nghiêng thân hạ thấp tầm mắt của mình, nhíu chặt lông mày không dám làm càn tầm mắt của mình, tại Chung Thần Lạc bạch mềm trên phần bụng lưu luyến.

Vặn ra không còn khí vị bôi trơn, Phác Chí Thành ngay tiếp theo tránh thai mặc lên vẽ vời thêm chuyện một chút xíu trơn ướt chất lỏng, một bên nghi hoặc cái này vì gì sự phát triển của loài người để tránh thai bao nhiều dạng này một hạng hiệu quả cực kỳ bé nhỏ kèm theo tác dụng, một bên thăm dò Chung Thần Lạc ngay cả chân cùng hạ thân cũng trắng hồng non mềm thân thể, một cái tay khác đẩy hắn ra đầu gối.

"Xin tha thứ ta —— "

Hắn giống như Cơ đốc giáo đồ đồng dạng thành kính, bởi vì Chung Thần Lạc tín nhiệm mà to gan mở ra toàn thân run rẩy, tại hắn địa phương bí ẩn xâm nhập ngón tay của mình, cuối cùng vậy mà kém chút nức nở khóc lên.

Chung Thần Lạc giống rơi vào tình dục nhỏ bé cá thể, hắn thuận theo nhắm mắt lại, ngón tay dây dưa trong chăn khuấy động, bởi vì Phác Chí Thành từng bước từng bước thăm dò mà càng thêm kéo căng cánh tay, cuối cùng toát ra một tiếng rất nhỏ đến cơ hồ nghe không được tiếng hừ, tại hai người đều mở mắt ra lúc lâm vào đối mặt.

Phác Chí Thành giống một con tay chân luống cuống mất đi chăn nuôi người con non, đỏ hồng mắt nức nở, tại Chung Thần Lạc bắt lấy tầm mắt của mình lúc hốt hoảng lui ra ngoài, phát ra để mặt người đỏ thanh âm, Chung Thần Lạc ngón tay bỗng nhiên buông ra.

Hắn không thể không đứng dậy, đổi một tư thế dạng chân đến Phác Chí Thành trên thân, đè ép hắn dạt dào đứng thẳng tính khí, giữa hai đùi quái dị dinh dính.

"Vẫn là muốn ta chủ động sao?"

Phác Chí Thành đã kinh hoảng rơi xuống nước mắt, phàn nàn lặp lại "Thật xin lỗi", phảng phất tự mình làm cái gì đại nghịch bất đạo sự tình.

Lễ băng nhạc phôi thế giới không có cái gì là cõng đức.

Chung Thần Lạc dạng này an ủi hắn, hôn rơi hắn nước mắt trên mặt, cảm giác được cái này sớm liền tiến vào công việc xã hội nam nhân ở trong lòng vẫn là cái không trọn vẹn hài tử, không trọn vẹn bộ phận là yêu. Hắn hẳn là từng có qua thương tích.

Thương tích là thống khổ mặt trái kinh nghiệm, mà ấn ký là chính diện cơ chế. Động vật thể nghiệm ấn ký về sau, hắn liền không muốn xa rời thể nghiệm đến sự vật. Người ở giữa ấn ký cũng là như thế, dù cho nó thông thường xuất hiện tại mẹ con ở giữa.

Chung Thần Lạc không cách nào không muốn đem Phác Chí Thành đặt vào bảo vệ cho mình bên trong, hắn tùy tính từ bỏ tiến một bước khuếch trương, dù cho mình thật lâu không có trải qua những này, cũng muốn trước trấn an cái này khóc đến khóc thút thít tiểu gia hỏa.

Tình ái có lẽ sẽ đối với hắn có chỗ trợ giúp.

Phác Chí Thành khóc nấc tại Chung Thần Lạc hoàn toàn bao trùm hắn thời điểm chuyển biến làm một tiếng trầm ngâm kêu rên, hắn cong lên con mắt lần nữa cùng Chung Thần Lạc tương đối, lần này bên trong bất an bị một loại nào đó hỏa diễm thiêu đốt lấy lui bước.

"Thích không?"

Chung Thần Lạc còn tại thích ứng hắn, hô hấp có chút khó khăn, nhưng cái này không ngăn cản hắn toát ra ý cười.

Phác Chí Thành xích lại gần đòi hỏi một nụ hôn, môi của bọn hắn lần nữa thiếp hợp lại cùng nhau, Chung Thần Lạc buông ra cằm tiếp nhận Phác Chí Thành có chút đột ngột xâm nhập cùng tìm kiếm, đầu lưỡi quấn cùng một chỗ tê tê dại dại. Hắn tại run chân phiến ôm Phác Chí Thành cổ, ngón tay trượt vào Phác Chí Thành cũng không nhu thuận trong đầu tóc.

Tự phát cho phép rất động rất nhanh phát sinh, Chung Thần Lạc buông ra Phác Chí Thành nhục cảm bờ môi hô ra tiếng, sau đó lại cười lên, Phác Chí Thành bởi vì hắn cơ hồ tại phát quang khuôn mặt co quắp không thôi, nhưng không có cách nào dừng lại động tác của mình.

Loại cảm giác này đã lâu mới lạ, mà lại để người muốn ngừng mà không được.

Cùng tất cả văn tự miêu tả tình ái đồng dạng, Chung Thần Lạc nóng ướt mà lại chặt chẽ bao vây lấy hắn, xâm nhập hoặc là rời khỏi, mềm mại nhục thể đều nhiệt tình đè xuống, Phác Chí Thành cơ hồ muốn bị hô hấp của mình sang đến.

Hắn cảm thấy nóng rực, mà Chung Thần Lạc thân thể tản ra mê người màu hồng phấn. Tự nhiên, mê muội nhan sắc.

Tay của hắn từ đầu đến cuối đều cung kính vịn Chung Thần Lạc eo, nhìn chằm chằm hắn bằng phẳng ngực cùng phát triển xương quai xanh ngây người, không biết nên dùng đẹp đến tán thưởng, hay là cam nguyện thừa nhận Chung Thần Lạc là cái mê người đồng thời khỏe mạnh nam tính.

Tình ái không nên lý tính.

Sau cùng do dự cũng biến mất về sau Phác Chí Thành lung lay đầu để cho mình càng giống cái nam nhân, Chung Thần Lạc rên rỉ tiếp tục thật lâu, bởi vì hắn ra vào mà đứt quãng. Hắn để hai người lồng ngực gấp dính chặt vào nhau, dù cho trên da đã chảy ra tinh tế dày đặc mỏng mồ hôi.

Hiện ở tri thức đầy đủ phổ cập, cho dù là người và người nguyên thủy giao phối đều lo lắng không ít, nhưng lúc này Phác Chí Thành không muốn dùng bất luận cái gì khoa học có khả năng đưa tới suy nghĩ đánh gãy mình, hắn chỉ muốn nhìn Chung Thần Lạc.

Không nhìn tới Chung Thần Lạc là cái hỏng bét chủ ý, ngay từ đầu chính là.

Phác Chí Thành con mắt tham luyến hắn sống mơ mơ màng màng thần sắc, cũng đói khát tại trong mắt của hắn thanh lượng mà lại cũng không u ám ý cười, hắn xem ra không gì không biết, xem ra vẫn nguyện ý dẫn dắt chính mình.

"Dạy ta." Phác Chí Thành tay tại trên lưng của hắn chế trụ, thanh âm trầm thấp giống hài tử nũng nịu: "Để ta làm ngươi muốn làm , bất kỳ cái gì sự tình."

Chung Thần Lạc đồng dạng ôm hắn, tư thế của bọn hắn cứu cực lão bao, phổ thông, nhưng hắn thích dạng này.

"Tiếp tục thao ta, ta thích ngươi dạng này."

Tiếng nói kết thúc Chung Thần Lạc liền bị Phác Chí Thành mang vào một cái càng trầm mê hôn bên trong, bọn hắn tái diễn vốn có trình tự, Phác Chí Thành tay nắm lấy cái cằm của hắn không có tận cùng yêu cầu, Chung Thần Lạc trong cổ họng thở dốc đều bị hắn nuốt ăn, một gương mặt nghẹn đến đỏ bừng, xem ra tốt hơn hủy đi ăn vào bụng.

Phác Chí Thành không biết nên không nên ở trên người hắn làm loạn, nhưng hắn đã không bị khống chế bắt đầu.

Nhỏ bé hôn dọc theo hắn cằm mãi cho đến cái cổ, lại lan tràn đến xương quai xanh cùng trước ngực, Phác Chí Thành môi lưỡi bao trùm lấy Chung Thần Lạc bánh tráng phiêu lượng làn da, cảm thụ được hắn cùng mình so sánh đủ rất khéo léo bàn tay tại trong đầu tóc lung tung du tẩu, tính sắc thở khẽ đem toàn bộ không gian đều thấm vào đến ẩm ướt.

"Chí Thành. . . Chí Thành. . ."

Phác Chí Thành dùng giọng mũi đáp lại, tại hắn nhẹ nhàng lôi kéo tóc của mình lúc còn chưa kịp phản ứng hắn muốn làm gì, liền cảm giác được hai người ở giữa nóng hổi chất lỏng.

Thanh âm đầy đủ gây nên xấu hổ, nhưng Chung Thần Lạc chỉ là đỏ mặt gò má rất nhỏ sợ run, trên da xuất hiện mẫn cảm phản ứng, lỗ chân lông dựng đứng.

Phác Chí Thành có thể cảm nhận được nhiệt tình của hắn chen chúc, cho nên cũng không nhịn được.

Hắn cảm thấy hôm nay có thể dừng ở đây.

Lui ra ngoài bắn tại dán vào lấy tránh thai mặc lên, Phác Chí Thành bao bên trên giấy đem vết bẩn chất lỏng giải quyết, Chung Thần Lạc tại trong ngực hắn tìm kiếm lấy nơi thích hợp cuộn mình, thậm chí lười nhác mặc xong quần áo.

Hắn như cái thai nhi thoải mái dễ chịu mà lại cảm thấy an toàn, Phác Chí Thành thích hắn dạng này.

Giường đã bị mồ hôi cùng bôi trơn dịch làm cho lộn xộn không chịu nổi, Phác Chí Thành không có quá nhiều xoắn xuýt, thoái thác chăn mền sau đó tại trên ghế nằm nhặt được nghỉ ngơi dùng chăn lông, đem hắn cùng Chung Thần Lạc cùng một chỗ khỏa ở bên trong.

Bọn hắn nghe chẳng ra sao cả, nhưng rất buông lỏng.

Chung Thần Lạc tay ôm lấy Phác Chí Thành mảnh mai ngón tay, sau đó bọn hắn dần dần quấn cùng một chỗ, Phác Chí Thành cảm giác được mặt đang phát nhiệt, nhưng không có tận lực tránh đi cái loại cảm giác này.

"Ta nghĩ ngươi sẽ thích ta, ngươi quả nhiên là."

Chung Thần Lạc cười nói, thanh âm của hắn tại Phác Chí Thành trong tai vẫn giống như tiếng trời.

"Ta thích ngươi, ta đương nhiên thích, ngươi từ thanh âm liền bắt đầu hấp dẫn ta, Thần Lạc."

Phác Chí Thành thẳng thắn tỏ tình, bọn hắn thế là lại trao đổi một cái hôn.

"Ngươi tựa như sắt thép trong rừng cây hoa hồng, vô luận là ai đều sẽ vì ngươi khuynh đảo."

Chung Thần Lạc bởi vì hắn tục khí ví von bật cười, sau đó vòng lấy hắn eo:

"Tạ ơn, ta nói là, ta cũng yêu ngươi."

Phác Chí Thành muốn hôn trán của hắn sau đó nói ngủ ngon, nhưng cuối cùng chỉ là cười cười, con mắt bởi vì trước đây không lâu thút thít mà phát nhiệt.

"Độ sáng 0%."

【 độ sáng 0% 】

Gian phòng của bọn hắn nói.

-FIN-


	20. Chapter 20

Tần Hoài nhớ

fasolinline

Notes:

Dân quốc AU, hoàng kim mười năm Nam Kinh.

【 cái gì Giang Tô quyển viết văn đề, không còn ở 】

Work Text:

Phác Chí Thành không xác định bắt đầu từ khi nào, con mắt bắt đầu lưu luyến tại Chung Thần Lạc thân thể.

Đi tới Chung Thần Lạc nhà là năm tuổi thời điểm sự tình, Phác Chí Thành bị coi như thân nhi tử đồng dạng nuôi, cả nhà trên dưới đều thương yêu không được, mặc dù so Chung Thần Lạc nhỏ hơn một tuổi, nhưng trong lòng thành thục, phụ mẫu đều lão nhắc nhở hắn nhiều chiếu cố một chút ca ca.

Nhoáng một cái đã là hai mươi năm.

Nam Kinh lúc đầu không có như thế xa hoa linh hoạt, một cái kinh lịch bao nhiêu triều đại huyết tẩy lão thành, lại bị phong cách tây mạo xưng phải bành trướng, bên trong còn vẫn như cũ là hư thối, nghĩ dừng chân đã rất khó.

Nhưng tiếp Chung lão gia tử tay Chung Thần Lạc, hay là vững vàng đem cây quấn lại càng sâu.

Phác Chí Thành không còn ở tại Chung gia, mười lăm tuổi tiến trường quân đội, tốt nghiệp điều đi Thượng Hải, ngày lễ ngày tết mới trở về.

Thượng Hải cũng không có gì không tốt, Chung Thần Lạc quê quán liền tại Thượng Hải.

Phác Chí Thành biết mình không tầm thường.

Sĩ quan bên trong làm văn thư tiệc rượu đều nhiều, Thượng Hải nơi này xa hoa truỵ lạc, Phác Chí Thành sờ qua không ít nữ nhân tay, ôm chầm không ít nữ nhân eo, nhưng chưa bao giờ trải qua cái kia một giường nhung tơ bị.

Hơi say rượu nặng nề thời điểm, trong đầu luôn luôn Chung Thần Lạc giòn giòn thanh âm, một chút lại một chút hô, "Tinh Tinh", "Tinh Tinh a" .

Phác Chí Thành đầu óc mê muội, liền sẽ cảm thấy thân thể rất kỳ quái.

Hắn tâm là một khối sắt, Chung Thần Lạc chính là cái từ, hắn vĩnh viễn hướng về kia người chỗ ở Gangnam giai lệ địa.

Chung Thần Lạc có lẽ cũng không tầm thường.

Hắn không giống cái khác Nam Kinh thổ sinh hài tử, trong mắt lượng lượng không có tiểu tâm tư, một cái nhăn mày một nụ cười nói cái gì chính là cái đó, lớn lên làm ăn, cũng không có biến.

Luôn luôn yêu cười, một bên cười một bên cả người cầu đến Phác Chí Thành trong ngực, hô hấp miệng lớn đến giống như muốn ngất đi, ôm Phác Chí Thành cánh tay run như cái cái sàng.

Không có cái gì có thể ngăn cản hắn giơ lên khóe miệng.

Phác Chí Thành liền mượn cơ hội vụng trộm dò xét hắn, mười tuổi như thế, mười lăm tuổi như thế, hai mươi tuổi như thế, hai mươi lăm tuổi cũng là như thế.

Có lẽ Chung Thần Lạc cùng các thương nhân liên hệ thời điểm thật rất đại khí quả quyết, nhưng Phác Chí Thành bên người Chung Thần Lạc vĩnh viễn chính là đứa bé.

Phác Chí Thành có bao nhiêu yêu hắn, liền không có nhiều dám nói cho hắn.

Chung gia chịu nuôi hắn lớn lên đã là hết lòng quan tâm giúp đỡ, nếu như hắn làm ra cách, hại Chung Thần Lạc, hắn liền xong.

Chung Thần Lạc rất trắng, Phác Chí Thành hai mươi lăm niên nhân sinh chưa từng gặp qua một cái so hắn còn trắng noãn nữ hài nhi. Làn da cũng non nớt, tay chân lèo khèo, nẩy nở về sau trừ mặt mày sắc bén một chút, toàn thân trên dưới vẫn như cũ một cỗ tính trẻ con, Phác Chí Thành thậm chí còn có thể nghe được trên người hắn mùi sữa.

Không giống một người lớn.

Phụ mẫu hai người chuyển về Thượng Hải dưỡng lão về sau, Nam Kinh Chung gia biệt thự chỉ còn lại Chung Thần Lạc cùng một mực mang theo hắn lương mụ mụ, Phác Chí Thành có cơ hội về nhà lúc liền rất thích cùng hắn cùng một chỗ ổ tại ghế sô pha bên trong, tay có thể lưu lại tại ngang hông của hắn, cùng một chỗ xem tivi, thẳng đến Chung Thần Lạc bất tỉnh mê man đi, lại cùng hắn nằm lên một cái giường, nhìn kỹ hắn ngủ, sau đó mình cũng chầm chậm nhắm mắt lại.

Mỗi một ngày Chung Thần Lạc giống như đều không giống, Phác Chí Thành không có nhìn chán qua.

Nam nhân hẳn là thích nữ nhân, Phác Chí Thành cảm thấy mình bệnh, bệnh cũng không nhẹ, nếu không trong mắt của hắn Chung Thần Lạc không có khả năng đẹp mắt như vậy.

Hắn suy nghĩ nhiều làm chút gì, đối Chung Thần Lạc tay, cổ, con mắt, bờ môi, chân, hoặc là chút địa phương khác.

Nếu như Chung Thần Lạc nguyện ý.

Chung Thần Lạc đã hai mươi sáu, Phác Chí Thành không biết Chung gia đã an bài cho hắn bao nhiêu cô nương, cũng không biết hắn đến cùng coi trọng cái kia mấy cái.

Đừng nói hắn, Chung mụ mụ đối Phác Chí Thành hôn sự cũng sầu phải không được, mỗi đêm điện thoại đều là hỏi có hay không coi trọng lâu bên trong cái nào văn phòng nữ hài nhi.

Phác Chí Thành nhiều muốn nói cho nàng, ta nhìn trúng bên trong đường núi Chung gia viện bên trong nam hài kia.

Năm nay tết xuân Chung Thần Lạc có lẽ là bề bộn nhiều việc, Phác Chí Thành điện thoại đánh tới không có thông, chỉ tốt một cái người không một tiếng vang hướng Nam Kinh đuổi, nghĩ đến có thể làm cho Chung Thần Lạc một kinh hỉ.

Dựa theo lịch ngày đến xem, năm nay Nguyên Tiêu vừa vặn cùng Phác Chí Thành sinh nhật cùng một ngày, Phác Chí Thành thời gian qua đi sáu năm lại có thể cùng Chung Thần Lạc cùng một chỗ qua một lần sinh nhật của mình.

Lúc về đến nhà đã là chạng vạng tối, cả con đường đều hỏa hồng hỏa hồng vui mừng không được, liền Chung gia căn biệt thự này trên cửa ngượng ngùng thiếp một cái ngược lại phúc, cũng không có bật đèn, trong hoa viên đen như mực.

Phác Chí Thành móc chìa khoá mở cửa đi vào, phòng khách cũng không có bất kỳ ai.

Thời gian này điểm Chung Thần Lạc có lẽ không ở nhà.

Buông xuống hành lý về sau vẫn hướng lầu hai đi, Phác Chí Thành mới nghe được Chung Thần Lạc gian phòng có tiếng nước.

Chung Thần Lạc cho Phác Chí Thành quyền hạn lớn nhất, mang ý nghĩa hắn không cần gõ cửa.

Cả phòng bố trí còn lúc trước dáng vẻ, Phác Chí Thành tại bên cạnh giường vừa đi vừa về đi đi, nghe rõ Chung Thần Lạc trong phòng tắm ngâm tắm.

Cách cửa hô một tiếng "Ai" .

Phác Chí Thành trực tiếp đẩy cửa đi vào.

Trong nháy mắt đó Chung Thần Lạc con mắt sáng lên, nhưng vẫn là bị Phác Chí Thành bắt được mở cửa một nháy mắt mặt mũi tràn đầy mỏi mệt.

Bồn tắm lớn bên cạnh màn cửa kéo đến chỉ còn lại một cái đầu, Chung Thần Lạc ướt sũng tay từ trong nước nâng lên, níu lại cản đến cái cổ rèm lung lay: "Ngươi làm sao trở về rồi?"

Phác Chí Thành dựa vào tại cạnh cửa bên trên, đem quân trang nút thắt giải khai, tay cắm tại trên lưng: "Gọi điện thoại cho ngươi ngươi không tiếp, ta liền tự mình trở về."

Chung Thần Lạc hư hư nhãn con ngươi cười lên.

"Gần nhất tốt bận bịu, lương mẹ cho ta thả về nhà ăn tết, điện thoại nhà không ai tiếp."

Phác Chí Thành nhìn xem hắn chơi nước, con mắt tại lưng của hắn, cánh tay cùng ướt đẫm trong tóc càn quét.

"Mẹ cũng nói ngươi rất lâu không có gọi điện thoại cho nàng."

Chung Thần Lạc nhún vai, nghiêng mặt qua dò xét Phác Chí Thành, bất đắc dĩ nhếch miệng.

Phác Chí Thành thở dài, tại cửa ra vào ngồi xuống, nâng cằm lên nhìn hắn: "Thần Lạc ca, muốn ít uống rượu a."

Chung Thần Lạc liễm con mắt cắn môi, quả nhiên đầu giường bình thuốc cho hắn nhìn thấy.

Bất quá Phác Chí Thành có thể hô một tiếng ca, Chung Thần Lạc vẫn là rất cao hứng, chống đỡ bồn tắm lớn đứng lên, cả người biến mất tại rèm đằng sau.

Phác Chí Thành ngồi xổm ở nơi nào không nhúc nhích.

Vàng nhạt vải vóc kéo ra, Chung Thần Lạc bên hông vây quanh khăn mặt từ trong bồn tắm bước ra tới.

"Tinh Tinh a, cho ca ca xát tóc đi."

Phòng tắm tấm gương rất lớn, Chung Thần Lạc ngồi tại trên ghế, Phác Chí Thành rút một cái khăn tắm bao trùm tại trên đầu của hắn, sau đó dừng lại xuyên thấu qua tấm gương nhìn chằm chằm hắn.

Chung Thần Lạc thân thể.

Tay của hắn cách khăn mặt sờ lên, thanh âm rất nhỏ, giống như đá xẹt qua giấy ráp: "Ca ngươi tại sao lại gầy."

Chung Thần Lạc trong gương đối với hắn cười.

Thuần thục xoa nắn mặt vải, Phác Chí Thành tỉ mỉ bắt đầu hắn nhiệm vụ.

Chung Thần Lạc mình là sẽ không xát tóc, tẩy xong từ trong phòng tắm ra không nói hai lời liền hướng trên giường ngược lại. Khi còn bé còn có lương mụ mụ truy ở phía sau giúp hắn xát thấu, đại khái mười tuổi thời điểm bắt đầu cái này biến thành Phác Chí Thành việc.

Chung Thần Lạc cho lớn nhất quyền hạn cũng liền đến nơi đây.

Hắn đối Phác Chí Thành hoàn toàn thẳng thắn, cứ như vậy một cái khăn lông đối mặt hắn cũng không chút nào ngượng ngùng. Phác Chí Thành với hắn mà nói là nhất không cần khách khí người.

Vừa tắm rửa qua trên thân người còn chảy xuống nước, Phác Chí Thành nhìn xem một viên bọt nước nhỏ thuận Chung Thần Lạc xương quai xanh đi xuống động, nước đọng một mực uốn lượn, đi ngang qua hắn thật mỏng lồng ngực, đi ngang qua hắn gầy gò eo, cuối cùng bị khăn mặt thôn phệ, choáng nhiễm mở, không chỉ là tại kia màu trắng vải vóc bên trên, cũng tại Phác Chí Thành đánh trống reo hò trong lòng.

Hắn không có phát giác được mình tay ngừng.

Chung Thần Lạc ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn, con mắt tỉnh tỉnh, cười: "Chí Thành?"

Phác Chí Thành "A" một tiếng, trên tay tiếp tục động tác, lắc đầu nói không có việc gì.

Chung Thần Lạc mệt mỏi không được, đầu bị Phác Chí Thành vịn, chỉ chốc lát sau liền nhắm mắt lại ngủ gật.

Phác Chí Thành càng ngày càng nhẹ chân nhẹ tay, cuối cùng bàn tay ấm áp nâng hắn mặt của ca ca, khăn mặt tạm thời vứt trên mặt đất, cúi người đem hắn vớt.

Không nói tiếng nào đem hắn cất vào trong chăn, sau đó quay trở lại đi chỉnh lý phòng tắm.

Thả xong nước trong bồn tắm, Phác Chí Thành đi tới, Chung Thần Lạc lại tỉnh.

Ngay cả tiếng nước chảy đều có thể đánh thức, gia hỏa này.

Phác Chí Thành thở dài, tại hắn tròn căng con mắt nhìn chăm chú hướng hắn đi qua, quân trang màu xanh sẫm quần bị Chung Thần Lạc bắt lấy.

"Tinh Tinh a —— "

"Ừm?"

"Nghĩ ngươi."

"Ừm."

"Tinh Tinh."

"Ừm."

"Tinh Tinh. . ."

Phác Chí Thành ngồi xổm xuống cầm tay của hắn, một chút một chút quy luật nhẹ chụp, Chung Thần Lạc mới lại mơ mơ màng màng ngủ mất.

Miệng bên trong còn đọc Phác Chí Thành nhũ danh.

Phác Chí Thành ngồi tại hắn đầu giường trên sàn nhà một đêm không ngủ.

Đêm trừ tịch khách hàng lớn mời đều bị Chung Thần Lạc cự tuyệt, hắn nói cái gì cũng phải cùng Phác Chí Thành trong nhà hảo hảo ăn một bữa.

Nói cái gì ăn một bữa tốt, hai cái sẽ không làm cơm đại nam nhân, bất quá là tại Tần Hoài người ta gọi có chút lớn đồ ăn cùng Tần Hoài mười hai tuyệt, một cái cái đĩa nhỏ cũng đầy đầy bày một bàn, xem ra cũng náo nhiệt.

Chung Thần Lạc điểm Phác Chí Thành khi còn bé thích ăn nhất kia mấy đạo, Phác Chí Thành nắm bắt đũa cũng không biết nên nói cái gì.

Chung Thần Lạc lúc đầu nói muốn uống rượu, Phác Chí Thành không nhường, đành phải trong nồi điểm nóng sữa bò, một người một chén.

Dừng lại cơm không có âm thanh, Chung Thần Lạc cũng không chút ăn, tay chống đỡ ở trên cằm chỉ thấy Phác Chí Thành, buông thõng đuôi mắt, mặt mũi tràn đầy thoả mãn động cũng không động một chút.

Phác Chí Thành cuối cùng lau miệng, lệnh cưỡng chế Chung Thần Lạc đem mười hai tuyệt đều ăn xong, không ăn xong không thể hạ bàn.

Chung Thần Lạc nũng nịu đều vô dụng.

"Bao lớn người a Thần Lạc a, còn dám nũng nịu."

Chung Thần Lạc quệt mồm đũa tại chén nhỏ bên trong vớt rau giá: "Thế nhưng là là Tinh Tinh nha, lại không phải ngoại nhân."

Phác Chí Thành tay bất đắc dĩ sờ sờ cái trán, mới nhớ tới mình sớm đã không có tầng kia mà tóc mái, tóc dùng keo xịt tóc chải đến đằng sau đi đã rất nhiều năm.

Trở lại Thần Lạc bên người, hết thảy cũng giống như sẽ đảo lưu đồng dạng, ngay cả mình đều biến trở về khi còn bé.

Ăn xong Chung Thần Lạc đi nói đi một chút, Phác Chí Thành phản bác hắn không ai sẽ lớn giao thừa đi ra ngoài, hai người cuối cùng đạt thành nhất trí ổ tại ghế sô pha bên trong xem phim.

Trên ghế sa lon tấm thảm trước mấy ngày bị Chung Thần Lạc mang đến thư phòng, Chung Thần Lạc không vui lòng mặc áo khoác giữ ấm, cuối cùng lại không chút do dự tiến vào Phác Chí Thành trong ngực.

Đen trắng màn hình tư tư vang lên, Chung Thần Lạc đang chơi Phác Chí Thành ngón tay.

"Chí Thành."

"Ừm."

"Ta mấy tháng trước đàm cái bạn gái."

"Ừm."

Chung Thần Lạc ngẩng đầu nhìn Phác Chí Thành cái cằm, ở trong bóng tối thậm chí có chút sắc bén.

"Cha gọi ta đính hôn."

"Ừm."

"Ta không có đồng ý."

Phác Chí Thành rốt cục rơi xuống con mắt nhìn hắn, tại trên lưng hắn cái tay kia vừa đi vừa về lướt qua.

"Vì cái gì?"

"Ta không biết."

Chung Thần Lạc đổi tư thế, chân đặt tại tơ vàng bên cạnh đệm dựa bên trên.

"Các nàng a, cái dạng gì ngươi biết không, căn bản không yêu ta, yêu thích chúng ta Chung gia có tiền thôi."

Phác Chí Thành lại tiếp tục xem tivi, tay lại tránh ra Chung Thần Lạc thưởng thức, trực tiếp nắm chặt hắn hơi lạnh đầu ngón tay.

Chung Thần Lạc tay rất nhỏ, cùng Phác Chí Thành so ra.

Tiểu nhân có thể một cái tay liền bao lấy nắm đấm của hắn.

"Thần Lạc, ngươi muốn tìm cái chỉ thích ngươi người."

"Ta biết."

Hai người ở giữa an tĩnh lại, trong phim ảnh nữ lang tóc vàng tại trong mưa chậm rãi đi, một thân lộng lẫy váy xối phải không đáng một đồng.

Phác Chí Thành một chút xíu buông ra cái tay kia, cảm giác mình người này cũng không đáng một đồng.

Hèn nhát.

Nam Kinh người đầu năm mùng một mùng hai đều không thế nào đi ra ngoài, thẳng đến lớp 8 sau mới có thể thăm viếng, Chung Thần Lạc khó được ba ngày nghỉ ngơi, ngủ ngon giấc, mỗi sáng sớm phơi nắng ba sào mới lên.

Tổng ngốc ở nhà cũng buồn bực, Chung Thần Lạc nói muốn dẫn Phác Chí Thành nhìn xem dưới tay mình vừa chuẩn bị xong Lật Thủy cánh đồng hoa, nuôi rất nhiều làm hương phấn dùng hoa.

Thế nhưng là cái này xuân hàn se lạnh trời, nơi nào sẽ có hoa.

Phác Chí Thành lại nói tốt.

Trời còn rất không nể mặt mũi có mưa, hai người Âu phục giày da mang giày da tại trong bùn giẫm đến giẫm đi, cuối cùng Chung Thần Lạc ngồi tại ruộng cái khác cái đình bên trong, hào hứng khá cao cho Phác Chí Thành vạch ra đến, cái kia khối là hoa hồng, cái kia khối là tường vi, cái kia khối là Hà Lan đến uất kim hương.

Nói, về sau mở, cho ngươi gửi đến Thượng Hải đi.

Phác Chí Thành bị hắn nắm tay cổ tay từ đông điểm đến tây, ánh mắt lại ngừng trên mặt của hắn không hề rời đi.

Nhìn cái gì cánh đồng hoa, ta chỉ muốn nhìn ngươi.

Đằng sau mấy ngày thoái thác xã giao đều một mạch đến, Chung Thần Lạc cũng biết lại kéo lấy chính là không nể mặt mũi, đành phải đồng ý một ngày ba bữa cơm đều hướng bên ngoài chạy.

Tiện thể ép buộc Phác Chí Thành làm lái xe.

Thương nhân nhà giàu chính phủ cao tầng từng cái thấy Chung gia Tam thiếu gia cũng trở về, lập tức biến đổi hoa văn lấy lòng, một hồi hỏi đại thiếu gia tại Thượng Hải thế nào, một hồi hỏi quân bộ bên trong qua có phải hay không thoải mái, muốn hay không triệu hồi Nam Kinh tới.

Phác Chí Thành mượn phải lái xe tên Nghĩa cản rượu, bưng chén nước chanh xử ở nơi nào cười khóe miệng đều chua.

Chung Thần Lạc liền không có tốt như vậy mệnh, đã có Phác Chí Thành làm lái xe, rượu là một chén tiếp một chén rót, uống đầu mình cũng có chút hưng, bệ vệ bốn phía mời rượu, cười lên ngọt ngào, đem những cái kia đặc địa đến đây cô nương tiểu thư hống tâm hoa nộ phóng.

Phác Chí Thành trong lòng cảm giác khó chịu, cuối cùng mặt lạnh lấy nói "Nhị thiếu gia không thể lại uống" . Cả bàn người nhìn hắn lên tiếng, cũng liền không có lại thêm rượu, để Chung Thần Lạc chóng mặt ngồi ở đằng kia đối cả bàn sơn trân hải vị ngây ngốc cười.

Cuối cùng liên đới tiến trong xe đều là Phác Chí Thành ôm.

Cả người nhẹ nhàng, Lại tại trong ngực hắn không buông tay.

Có thể là cảm thấy Phác Chí Thành trên thân ấm áp.

Từ bốn cổng chào về nhà có một khoảng cách, Phác Chí Thành lặng yên nhìn xem mặt đường, Chung Thần Lạc ở bên cạnh trợn tròn mắt như thằng bé con đồng dạng đánh giá chung quanh.

"Tinh Tinh a."

Phác Chí Thành liếc hắn một cái tạm thời coi là trả lời.

"Tinh Tinh tình yêu tình báo sao."

Phác Chí Thành yên tĩnh trong chốc lát, nói không có.

"Quá tốt."

Phác Chí Thành phân ra một hai giây quay đầu nhìn hắn.

Chung Thần Lạc hãm đang ghế dựa bên trong chơi lấy ngón tay, con mắt sương mù mông lung, giống như tại thương cảm.

"Tinh Tinh đừng kết hôn được không."

"Kết hôn ta liền không thể gọi ngươi Tinh Tinh."

Phác Chí Thành hiểu hắn.

Chỉ có Chung Thần Lạc bên người, một người Phác Chí Thành, mới gọi Tinh Tinh.

Lập gia đình Phác Chí Thành, không có khả năng lại là Chung Thần Lạc Tinh Tinh.

Thật lâu, hắn nói "Tốt" .

Chung Thần Lạc nghiêng đầu cười với hắn, tay bò lên trên vai của hắn, tại trên mặt hắn nhéo nhéo.

"Tinh Tinh thật ngoan."

"Thích nhất Tinh Tinh."

Phác Chí Thành cảm thấy hắn say lấy vừa vặn.

"Ca thật chỉ thích ta một người sao?"

Chung Thần Lạc không lên tiếng, Phác Chí Thành không dám nhìn hắn, tay nắm gấp tay lái da thật.

Hỏi một chút lại có làm sao, Chung Thần Lạc say, không nhớ ra được.

Ca ca của hắn mặt thiếp đang ghế dựa đệm dựa bên trên, lộ ra một cái nụ cười xán lạn.

"Đúng vậy a, ta khẳng định là trên thế giới thích nhất Chí Thành người."

"Chỉ có ta có thể thích Tinh Tinh, ta thích nhất Tinh Tinh."

Phác Chí Thành kéo xuống tay sát ngừng tại Chung trước cửa nhà, một thanh túm lên xe cửa sổ rèm, tách ra qua Chung Thần Lạc mặt hôn hắn.

Bờ môi rơi tại trên môi, Chung Thần Lạc biên độ nhỏ rung động run một cái, tay nắm chặt dây an toàn, hé miệng mặc người chém giết.

Con mắt nhắm, Phác Chí Thành có thể trông thấy hắn run run lông mi, cùng bị mí mắt bao trùm bất an con ngươi.

Hắn đẩy ra, nói đừng sợ.

Sau đó một lần nữa hôn qua đi.

Hôn đại khái không có cái gì nam nữ có khác, Chung Thần Lạc bờ môi mềm mại cực, mang theo rượu đỏ thuần mùi vị, Phác Chí Thành cũng không biết cái gì loè loẹt kỹ xảo, nhẹ khẽ liếm lấy, mổ hai lần, thẳng đến Chung Thần Lạc lè lưỡi đụng phải hắn, hai người đều sửng sốt một chút.

Phác Chí Thành cuốn lên đầu lưỡi của hắn.

Tay thô bạo cắt ra dây an toàn thẻ trừ, Phác Chí Thành cả người chống đỡ chân ngồi thẳng lên, một tay nhấn tại trên ghế dựa, một tay nắm bắt Chung Thần Lạc cái cằm, giống như muốn đem Chung Thần Lạc hồn nhi đều hút ra đến, thanh âm lại nhẹ lại thanh nổ tung tại Chung Thần Lạc bên tai, kích thích hắn tỉnh rượu hơn phân nửa.

Tay vô lực đẩy Phác Chí Thành, sau đó ngừng tại hắn tây trang trên nút thắt.

"Chúng ta về nhà có được hay không, Tinh Tinh, về trên giường."

Phác Chí Thành trong đầu vang ong ong.

Chung Thần Lạc chính là so tất cả mọi người đẹp mắt.

Hai người ngươi kéo ta túm rót vào Chung Thần Lạc giữa giường, gấp phòng ngủ đèn treo đều không có mở, Phác Chí Thành đem hắn che đậy dưới thân thể tiếp lấy ngoài cửa sổ một điểm quang miêu tả mặt của hắn, tiến tới dùng chóp mũi ủi ủi.

"Thần Lạc ca chính là rất xinh đẹp."

Chung Thần Lạc cùi chỏ đảo hắn, trên mặt hồng hồng: "Nữ nhân mới nói xinh đẹp, đồ ngốc."

Phác Chí Thành nhếch môi cười.

Hơn hai mươi tuổi người, nam nhân sẽ như thế nào giữa hai người đều biết, Phác Chí Thành ngồi thẳng lên thoát âu phục, Chung Thần Lạc cũng nghiêm túc phá giải y phục của mình, cuối cùng chân thành gặp nhau, Chung Thần Lạc ngón tay tại Phác Chí Thành trên bụng sờ soạng một cái, nóng hổi nóng hổi.

"Tham gia quân ngũ chính là không giống a, dáng người thật tốt."

Phác Chí Thành cong mắt, ngón tay bao trùm cổ tay của hắn, nâng lên bên miệng hôn một chút: "Thần Lạc a, có phải là còn say đây?"

"Không có."

"Không có?"

"Say lấy liền ngủ, thanh tỉnh đâu, trong đầu tất cả đều là ngươi."

Phác Chí Thành nhịn không được, đem hắn đi lên xách một chút, cúi người xuống bắt đầu hôn.

Nam nhân nữ nhân lại làm sao không giống, cùng thích người cùng một chỗ, toàn thân trên dưới đều mẫn cảm muốn chết.

Phác Chí Thành nghe thấy Chung Thần Lạc phát ra rất đáng yêu thanh âm.

Hắn ngẩng đầu, Chung Thần Lạc dùng tay cản ngừng miệng.

"Ngươi không nghe thấy."

"Nghe thấy."

"Ngươi không có!"

"Tốt, không có."

Phác Chí Thành hôn hắn xương quai xanh, răng nhẹ nhàng đập ở phía trên, tay xoa eo của hắn, Chung Thần Lạc lại rên rỉ một tiếng.

Phác Chí Thành bắt lấy điểm nhìn về phía hắn, trong mắt tràn ngập giảo hoạt.

Chung Thần Lạc sưng mặt lên không để ý tới hắn, Phác Chí Thành lại vò một thanh eo của hắn.

Chung Thần Lạc kiếm động một cái.

"Chí Thành. . . Không muốn. . ."

"Chịu nhìn ta rồi?"

"Không muốn vò a. . . Ngô. . ."

Phác Chí Thành nắm bắt mặt của hắn hôn qua đi, tay bắt đầu hướng xuống.

Chung Thần Lạc vặn vẹo uốn éo, rò rỉ ra mềm hơn nhu thanh âm.

Giống khi còn bé lẩm bẩm đòi hỏi kem hộp đồng dạng đáng yêu.

Phác Chí Thành trong đầu nghĩ đến, dán vào lấy bờ môi cong lên đến, rõ ràng ngay cả Chung Thần Lạc cũng có thể cảm giác được.

Nắm chặt kia một cây thời điểm Chung Thần Lạc rời đi Phác Chí Thành bờ môi "Ôi" thở dài ra một hơi, cả người đều tại rất nhỏ run rẩy.

"Tinh Tinh. . . Nóng quá."

"Ừm."

Phác Chí Thành cũng không thuần thục, trên tay hạ kéo theo, Chung Thần Lạc lại rất được lợi, đầu gối đỉnh lấy hắn hông, phát ra khiến mặt người đỏ rên rỉ, con mắt không biết nên rơi ở nơi nào.

Phác Chí Thành một mực rất ôn nhu, nhất là đối Chung Thần Lạc.

Hắn giống một con nuôi nhốt sư hổ, đầu chỉ luồn vào Chung Thần Lạc duỗi đến vòng cổ bên trong, đối với người khác đều giương nanh múa vuốt, chỉ có Chung Thần Lạc tay mò đi lên, mới an phận lấy vuốt thuận tính tình, nhiều lắm là dùng một ngụm răng nanh tinh nghịch cắn khẽ cắn, hướng hắn chủ nhân tỏ tình.

Nhưng hắn chung quy là mãnh thú.

Chung Thần Lạc không chỉ có là hắn chủ nhân, vẫn là hắn lãnh địa.

Phác Chí Thành không xác định mình khát vọng Chung Thần Lạc bao lâu, chỉ biết hắn có mơ tưởng lập tức chiếm có trước mắt cỗ thân thể này.

Cùng bên trong linh hồn.

Phác Chí Thành ngón tay giữa nhọn vò tiến thân hạ trong thịt mềm, Chung Thần Lạc lập tức phản hồi cho hắn một tiếng hoàn mỹ rên rỉ.

Thanh âm hút no bụng nước, yếu ớt lại ẩm ướt.

Thân thể của hắn rất nhiệt tình, Phác Chí Thành nghĩ đến, ánh mắt mê muội tại Chung Thần Lạc dục tiên dục tử trên mặt.

Giống như hắn nhiệt tình.

Chung Thần Lạc lại đâu chỉ dục tiên dục tử.

Phác Chí Thành thể nóng, Chung Thần Lạc từ nhỏ đã biết, nhưng hắn chưa từng nghĩ Phác Chí Thành có thể như thế nóng rực.

Đầu ngón tay của hắn hiện tại so trong ngày mùa đông hỏa lô còn muốn nóng hổi, kia một điểm làn da vô hạn phóng đại trong thân thể ở nhiệt độ, Chung Thần Lạc cảm thụ triệt triệt để để.

Khuếch trương không biết tiến hành bao lâu, Phác Chí Thành rất chuyên chú, ngũ giác đều tập trung, đem Chung Thần Lạc mỗi trong nháy mắt đều nghiêm túc nhớ tại trong đầu.

Hắn xinh đẹp rên rỉ, mềm điệu khẩn cầu, nhỏ vụn rung động, để người mê muội.

Phác Chí Thành cảm thấy mình không có sai, Chung Thần Lạc so trên thế giới tất cả mọi người đẹp mắt.

Hắn mới là một khỏa Tinh Tinh.

Phác Chí Thành chần chờ lại kiên định thẳng tiến đi thời điểm, Chung Thần Lạc bắt lấy cánh tay của hắn khóc ra tiếng.

"Tinh Tinh. . . Tinh Tinh. . . Ngô ân —— "

Đuôi điều kéo quá dài, khoái cảm thuận xương sống bò lên, gõ lấy thần kinh của hắn, đánh xuyên tất cả men say cùng lý trí.

Phác Chí Thành cảm thụ được Chung Thần Lạc rối loạn hô hấp cùng tay, đảm nhiệm hắn giống mèo bắt gối đầu đồng dạng đem cánh tay của mình làm cho đỏ lên, trong đầu chỉ muốn hắn, muốn đem hắn triệt để biến thành mình.

Nhân loại thuế biến lý tính, tình ái nhưng như cũ là nhất cứu cực nguyên thủy.

Chung Thần Lạc hối hận không nên nói Phác Chí Thành là một con sư tử con, hắn chính trở nên càng lúc càng giống mãnh thú, hận không thể dùng thân thể và mùi tự thân đi làm để cho mình biến thành vật sở hữu.

Nhưng dạng này Phác Chí Thành nhiều người say mê.

Chung Thần Lạc hiểu rất rõ Phác Chí Thành, hiểu rõ quá mức thấu triệt, đến mức nhất cử nhất động của hắn đều như thế bình dị.

Hắn dùng toàn thân mỗi một tế bào đến trình bày yêu thương.

Hắn là đệ đệ của hắn.

Chung Thần Lạc rõ ràng Phác Chí Thành mỗi một chi tiết, mỗi một chỗ nhược điểm, mỗi một tia vỡ vụn tưởng niệm cùng kia phiêu diêu lấy không dám nói rất đúng tình cảm của mình.

Hiện tại những này đều quá vẹn toàn, Phác Chí Thành một chút toàn trút xuống, nhiều đến để Chung Thần Lạc sắp chìm chìm.

Chung Thần Lạc tại khuất phục tại tính dục trước một giây bắt lấy Phác Chí Thành thủ đoạn.

"Tinh Tinh. . ."

"Ca."

"Ta thích nhất Tinh Tinh. . . A. . ."

Phác Chí Thành ngay ở một khắc đó tìm đúng địa phương, cặp kia quá rộng lớn tay lũng lấy Chung Thần Lạc eo, bắt đầu quyết đoán rất động.

Đem Chung Thần Lạc hồn đều đâm đến vỡ nát.

Hắn ý đồ rên rỉ, bị Phác Chí Thành bắt được bờ môi, như cái thị ngọt tiểu hài, hôn lên liền không nghĩ buông ra, thẳng đến vỏ bọc đường mút sạch sẽ, bị vạch tiến khóe miệng nước mắt dính mặn, mới thỏa mãn buông ra, đem một tiếng la lên độ tiến trong miệng hắn.

"Thần Lạc."

Hắn hô.

"Ừm. . . A. . . Chí Thành. . . Chí Thành. . ."

Chung Thần Lạc cuối cùng bởi vì khó mà chịu được khoái ý phóng thích tại Phác Chí Thành vân da rõ ràng phần bụng, toàn thân co rúm lại, sảng khoái phải ánh mắt đều phiêu hốt.

Phác Chí Thành bị hắn càng thêm cắn chặt, một tiếng gầm nhẹ từ trong lồng ngực lao ra, nổ Chung Thần Lạc run rẩy không thôi.

Phác Chí Thành rất sắc tình, lớn mật sắc tình.

Eo của hắn còn đang động, Chung Thần Lạc đã không có khí lực, lắc đầu nói dừng lại, lại không có gì hiệu dụng.

Phác Chí Thành thao càng hung, còn ghé vào lỗ tai hắn dẫn dụ: "Ca, kêu đi ra, ta muốn nghe, kêu đi ra."

Cuối cùng Phác Chí Thành bắn ra, Chung Thần Lạc khàn khàn tiếng nói hô nhũ danh của hắn, cả người bị hắn bao tại cái bóng bên trong, rên rỉ cơ hồ biến thành thét lên, khoái cảm giống chậu nước, tưới đến hắn ẩm ướt cái cực độ.

Tập đi lên chỉ có nồng hậu dày đặc bối rối cùng Phác Chí Thành hôn, Chung Thần Lạc đã không lo được cái gì, tâm tâm niệm niệm lấy người trước mắt danh tự, mệt nhọc đến nghiêng đầu liền thiếp đi.

Còn lại sự tình, Tinh Tinh cái gì cũng biết làm tốt.

Hắn sẽ mang theo mình cho tên, dùng cả một đời.

Nhất định sẽ.

-FIN-


	21. Chapter 21

Ca ca xoay trứng

justanormalplayer

Su mmary:

top jisung

bottom chenle

markchan a little

Work Text:

20200527

01/

Phác Chí Thành có một người ca ca, so hắn lớn hơn mười tuổi, tục ngữ nói huynh trưởng như cha, trong nhà hắn phảng phất có hai cái cha, ca ca luôn là một bộ rất người trưởng thành rất lợi hại dáng vẻ, thường thường Âu phục giày da bưng cà phê đi ra ngoài, ngẫu nhiên tan tầm xã giao kết thúc về nhà một thân mùi rượu. Ca ca còn rất xen vào việc của người khác, để Phác Chí Thành rất buồn rầu, hắn không nghĩ lại muốn cái cha, hắn muốn một cái đệ đệ, tuổi tác không kém mấy tuổi, có thể cùng một chỗ kết bạn trên dưới học, có thể cùng một chỗ chạy đi quán net, có thể đứng tại ven đường ăn xào bánh mật, hai huynh đệ cái mặc kệ ai tan học trên đường bị người khi dễ cũng có thể vai sóng vai cùng một chỗ chiến đấu, tại trong mưa rất đẹp trai ra tay đánh nhau cái chủng loại kia.

Phác Chí Thành muốn một cái đệ đệ, lại ý nghĩ này đã quanh quẩn tại đầu hắn bên trong thật lâu. Thẳng đến có một ngày, tiểu học thường đi nhà kia phòng trò chơi đổi mới công trình kết thúc, một lần nữa gầy dựng lớn bán hạ giá, đã thăng lớp mười Phác Chí Thành sau khi tan học đi vào chơi vài bàn Arcade trò chơi ôn lại tuổi thơ, lâm rời đi trước một tờ truyền đơn miếng quảng cáo đưa tới trên tay của hắn.

Soái ca nhìn một chút nhìn một cái đi, lầu ba ca ca xoay trứng hàng đẹp giá rẻ. Người mặc con rối phục nhân viên công tác, nhún nhảy một cái hô hào tuyên truyền, thanh âm từ to lớn gấu nhỏ đầu bao bên trong truyền tới, lộ ra buồn buồn.

Phác Chí Thành một mặt dấu chấm hỏi: Ca ca xoay trứng là cái gì?

Ca ca xoay trứng chính là ca ca xoay trứng nha, xoay một chút liền có thể có ca ca xoay trứng nha. Bên cạnh học sinh tiểu học khinh thường đem truyền đơn bên trên chữ chỉ cho hắn nhìn, nghĩ thầm như thế lớn một người làm sao chữ cũng không nhận ra.

Phác Chí Thành lúc này mới nhìn kỹ một chút truyền đơn bên trên nói rõ, mặc dù là ca ca xoay trứng, nhưng làm cho hắn có điểm tâm động.

Đã có ca ca, cái kia hẳn là cũng sẽ có đệ đệ đi.

Ôm thử một chút liền thử một chút ý nghĩ, Phác Chí Thành chạy về phía thang máy, hoàn toàn quên toàn bộ phòng trò chơi chỉ có hai tầng lâu sự thật, đè lên tay cầm 3, thang máy lại kỳ quái hướng xuống tới đến dưới đất một tầng. Hắn đi ra thang máy bắt đầu hồi ức tiểu học lúc cái này phòng trò chơi thật sự có những này sao, đối với cái này hắn không có chút nào ký ức. Từng bước một đi lên phía trước, tóc xù lông lông mang theo tròn kính mắt nam sinh đứng ở trước mặt mình ngoẹo đầu hỏi: hey,what' s up bro?

Phác Chí Thành kết ba tiếp một câu: wha... what' s up?

Tiểu huynh đệ lần đầu tiên tới đi, trình tự trong sách hướng dẫn viết đều có, muốn cái gì dạng brother bên kia xoay trứng cơ mình rút một cái, cầm lại nhà ngâm vào trong bồn tắm chờ một buổi tối, ở giữa không thể nhìn lén, nhìn lén liền cái gì đều không có. Đúng, chúng ta gần nhất thử việc kéo dài đến nửa năm, nếu như rút ra không hài lòng trong vòng nửa năm có thể tùy thời đổi nha. Nói xong nam sinh nâng đỡ kính mắt nói bổ sung, nhưng tiền không thể lui.

Nghe xong brother, Phác Chí Thành không chút do dự đi đến xoay trứng cơ trước, đem vốn định còn dư lại mua xào bánh mật tiền lẻ từ trong túi quần lật ra đến đổi tiền xu, bỏ vào bỏ tiền miệng, một cái màu hồng xoay trứng lăn ra, bị Phác Chí Thành một đường thả trong lòng bàn tay bưng lấy về nhà. Bởi vì lầu hai là mình cùng ca ca ở, hiện tại ca ca đi làm dọn ra ngoài, Phác Chí Thành có thể một mình sử dụng phòng tắm, hắn ăn xong cơm sau khi rửa mặt , dựa theo trình tự đem nước trong bồn tắm thả đầy, sau đó đem xoay trứng bỏ vào.

Nằm ở trên giường Phác Chí Thành một mực đang nghĩ đến cùng sẽ ra ngoài một cái dạng gì đệ đệ, tốt nhất là vóc dáng thấp, nhưng không nên quá thấp, so với mình thấp một điểm, qua mấy năm liền có thể cùng mình đồng dạng cao, hai huynh đệ cùng một chỗ đứng ở trường học đằng sau xào bánh mật quầy hàng bên cạnh sẽ dẫn tới cùng nhau chú mục loại kia. Dáng dấp đẹp trai, có thể xuất ra đi khoe khoang, nhưng không nên quá soái, không muốn đoạt rơi danh tiếng của mình. Điểm trọng yếu nhất là nhất định phải cùng mình tuổi tác không sai biệt lắm, mỗi ngày cùng tiến lên hạ học, mặc dù là đệ đệ nhưng muốn đối với mình đầy đủ quan tâm, cái này trọng yếu nhất.

Trời lượng, cũng không biết thời gian đã tới chưa, Phác Chí Thành kìm nén không được hiếu kì tâm tình, hắn lặng lẽ mở cửa khe hở đem đầu tham tiến vào, loáng thoáng nhìn thấy trong bồn tắm có cái cái bóng. Nghe được cửa bị mở ra thanh âm, ngồi trong bồn tắm người xoay đầu lại, Phác Chí Thành dụi dụi con mắt, một mảnh hơi nước chậm rãi tản ra, một cái làn da rất trắng nam sinh người để trần ngồi ở bên trong.

Đang trộm nhìn cái gì đấy. Nam sinh nói chuyện trước, nửa ngẩng đầu buông thõng mí mắt nhìn xem hắn.

Phác Chí Thành hoàn toàn đẩy cửa ra đi vào, hắn bắt đầu hoài nghi mình rút đến đến cùng tính là cái gì, vì cái gì người trước mắt dáng dấp giống như vậy đệ đệ, giọng nói giống như vậy ca ca. Hắn không dám đến gần, người ca ca này đồng dạng đệ đệ giống như không mặc quần áo, chỉ nhìn chằm chằm mình, làm cho Phác Chí Thành đỏ mặt, không biết là trong phòng tắm hơi nước làm cho hắn nóng hay là nhìn thấy không mặc quần áo nam sinh xấu hổ. Không có... Không có nhìn lén. Hắn bị nam sinh ngay thẳng ánh mắt chằm chằm đến có chút khẩn trương.

Ta gọi Phác Chí Thành, cũng gọi Andy Peter Park. A, ngươi còn có lỗ tai sao? Phác Chí Thành tò mò nhìn nam sinh vành tai.

Nam sinh lắc đầu nói: Là nốt ruồi nha. Phác Chí Thành xích lại gần một điểm muốn nhìn một chút, lại bị nam sinh một tay mở ra đứng lên, dọa đến Phác Chí Thành lập tức che mắt, giữa kẽ tay vụng trộm nhìn thấy nam sinh xương quai xanh phía dưới in một chữ cái A. Đến cùng hay là mặc ngắn ngủi quần, dưới đáy là vừa mảnh vừa dài chân. Hắn thả tay xuống cẩn thận chu đáo nam sinh trước mắt, bắt đầu hoài nghi mình đến cùng là một bước kia ra sai, có phải hay không là thời gian quá lâu đệ đệ dài quá đầu. Nghĩ đi nghĩ lại, Phác Chí Thành không khỏi lầm bầm lên tiếng một câu: A, so ta thấp một nửa, thân cao còn có thể.

Nghe xong lời này nam sinh mặt xụ xuống.

Không phải không phải, Phác Chí Thành vội vàng khoát tay giải thích, ta nói là ngươi thật đáng yêu, giống như haribo gấu nhỏ kẹo mềm nhà máy trốn đi! Thổi xong cầu vồng cái rắm hắn hỏi tiếp: Ngươi có thể hay không làm đệ đệ của ta.

Giải thích giống như đã muộn. Nam sinh xụ mặt nói, không muốn.

Phác Chí Thành khóc không ra nước mắt, vì cái gì đóng gói là màu hồng, dáng dấp cũng trong trắng thấu phấn, làm sao tính cách không có chút nào phấn nộn. Chẳng lẽ đây chính là trong truyền thuyết dáng dấp càng phấn, nói chuyện càng hung ác.

02/

Đệ đệ không có quần áo, Phác Chí Thành đem y phục của mình đưa cho đệ đệ mặc, lúc đầu hắn bình thường mặc quần áo liền thích oversize gió, đệ đệ rất gầy lại so với mình thấp một nửa, tay áo đều thật dài, vung hất lên rất giống tiểu hài, ngược lại là còn có mấy đầu nhỏ một chút quần đùi hơi vừa người chút, hắn sau khi mặc vào lộ ra một nửa trơn bóng dài nhỏ bắp chân.

Đúng, không thể lại gọi đệ đệ, đệ đệ không nguyện ý làm đệ đệ của mình. Phác Chí Thành liếc qua trên TV quảng cáo, giá trị ngàn vạn dollar, vỗ đầu một cái từ đây liền gọi Thần Lạc.

Phác Chí Thành lúc đầu mang theo Thần Lạc đi chất vấn lão bản Mã Khắc Lý, vì sao lại như thế không giống đệ đệ, Mã Khắc Lý nói chúng ta vốn chính là ca ca xoay trứng không phải huynh đệ xoay trứng, không có đệ đệ cái này nghiệp vụ, chính ngươi không để ý tới hiểu rõ ràng liền hạ đơn, cái này không thể xem như trách nhiệm của chúng ta.

Phác Chí Thành dự định trả hàng, nhưng Mã Khắc Lý nói trả hàng về sau xoay trứng sẽ bị tiêu hủy, mắt thấy cái khác trong ruộng cùng wakki bị tiêu hủy lúc thê thảm quá trình, Phác Chí Thành lại dọa đến từ bỏ. Vùi đầu khổ tưởng mình rốt cuộc nên làm cái gì nha, muốn một cái đệ đệ, Thần Lạc lại không nguyện ý làm đệ đệ của mình. Thần Lạc nói nếu không chính ngươi lại rút một cái, ngây thơ điểm ca ca cũng có thể làm đệ đệ sai sử.

Phác Chí Thành nói không muốn, vạn nhất lại rút ra một cái hay là giống như ngươi, ta liền bạch rút.

Thần Lạc nói sẽ không, ta giúp ngươi rút, có thể rút ra tốt hơn.

Phác Chí Thành hay là không muốn, hắn bắt đầu có chút thích ứng Thần Lạc, mà lại không biết là không phải là ảo giác của mình, Phác Chí Thành cảm thấy Thần Lạc đối với mình so trước đó ôn nhu một chút, trước hết cùng một chỗ sinh hoạt thử một chút đi, nói không chừng cái kia Thiên Thần vui liền nguyện ý làm đệ đệ của mình.

Trước khi đi Mã Khắc Lý hỏi: Ngươi có thấy hay không Thần Lạc là cái gì cấp bậc?

Cái gì cái gì cấp bậc?

Thần Lạc nói mình là A.

Phác Chí Thành nghĩ lại tới xương quai xanh phía dưới cái kia A, giờ mới hiểu được là có ý gì. Mã Khắc Lý nhẹ gật đầu, cũng không tệ lắm, nếu như không hài lòng liền trả lại đi.

Trên đường về nhà Phác Chí Thành hỏi, A mặt trên còn có cái khác cấp bậc sao?

Thần Lạc nói có, cấp S thậm chí là cấp SS đều có.

Kia ngươi hôm nay cho nếu như ta cho ta rút đều có thể rút đến sao?

Thần Lạc nhẹ gật đầu, ngươi muốn nó hắn ca ca sao, lại rút ra sẽ là loại kia rất tốt ca ca.

Ta không muốn ca ca , ta muốn đệ đệ, nhưng ngươi không muốn làm đệ đệ của ta. Phác Chí Thành nghĩ nghĩ, vậy ngươi muốn làm ca ca ta sao?

Thần Lạc lại lắc đầu cự tuyệt, nói không muốn.

Ngươi vì cái gì không nguyện ý làm ca ca của ta?

Thần Lạc không nói lời nào, đá lấy trên đường cục đá.

Bởi vì ta nói ngươi vóc dáng thấp ngươi sinh khí sao?

Mới không phải, ta nơi đó có nhỏ nhen như vậy.

Vậy thì vì cái gì nha.

Thần Lạc không trả lời, chỉ vào bên cạnh cửa hàng giá rẻ nói, ta muốn ăn mì sợi.

Thần Lạc giống như rất thích ăn mì sợi, hai người cùng một chỗ ăn rất ngon lành, lại mua một đống nhỏ đồ ăn vặt mang theo về nhà, vừa vặn đụng vào trở về Phác Chí Thành phụ mẫu. Phác Chí Thành khoát khoát tay để Thần Lạc lên lầu, ngồi quỳ chân tại trước mặt cha mẹ nói ra tình hình thực tế, xoa xoa tay nũng nịu nói liền lần này liền lần này.

Ba ba có chút mộng, thấy thế nào đều là người sống sờ sờ, lại không phải đồ chơi, làm sao thả trong nhà.

Là ca ca xoay trứng nha, là ca ca xoay trứng, trước cùng theo sinh sống một đoạn thời gian, đến lúc đó thủ tục cái gì xoay trứng công ty đều sẽ xử lý tốt.

Mụ mụ giống như rất thích Thần Lạc dáng vẻ, là đệ đệ cũng có thể nha, nhiều đáng yêu tiểu hài.

Phụ mẫu hai người trao đổi một phen, Thần Lạc để ở nhà thành vị thứ tư tạm thời thành viên gia đình, sau khi lên lầu Thần Lạc buồn bực: Mụ mụ ngươi còn muốn để ta làm đệ đệ.

Phác Chí Thành nói bởi vì ngươi đáng yêu nha.

Thần Lạc lắc đầu, nói ta khẳng định lớn hơn ngươi, mới không coi ngươi đệ đệ.

Cái này cũng đừng cái kia cũng đừng. Phác Chí Thành thật đắng buồn bực. Vậy ngươi muốn làm cái gì đó.

Coi như Thần Lạc.

Chỉ nguyện ý làm Thần Lạc Thần Lạc tại vài ngày sau đi theo Phác Chí Thành cùng nhau đến trường, lấy Trung Quốc du học sinh tên Nghĩa chuyển tới một cái trong lớp, lại rất mau cùng bạn cùng lớp hoà mình. Phác Chí Thành chỉ có một người ngồi tại bên cửa sổ bàn học nhìn đằng trước lấy hắn cùng người khác nói chuyện phiếm.

Đồng học hỏi Thần Lạc họ gì, Thần Lạc nói họ Chung.

Tan học trên đường Phác Chí Thành hỏi ra nhà máy thiết trí còn có dòng họ sao, Thần Lạc lắc đầu.

Vậy ngươi nghĩ như thế nào đến mình họ Chung?

Dựa theo thiết lập ta không phải Trung Quốc đến du học nha, mà lại ta xác thực cũng là made in China, trực tiếp liền họ Chung tốt.

Thần Lạc thật thông minh! Phác Chí Thành trong mắt lóe ra sùng bái ánh sáng, Thần Lạc nhếch miệng một bộ bking dáng vẻ bái một cái tay: Khiêm tốn một chút.

Ta hôm nay cùng những người khác nói chuyện trời đất thời điểm, ngươi vì cái gì chỉ ngồi ở chỗ đó không nói? Không vui sao? Thần Lạc đột nhiên nhớ tới chút gì.

Phác Chí Thành nói: Không có không vui.

Vậy tại sao không cùng lúc tới nói lời nói?

Vịt lá gan, nói thật, có chút xấu hổ, cùng người nhà bên ngoài người không biết nên làm sao mở miệng. Phác Chí Thành gãi gãi đầu, cho nên ta ở trường học không có bằng hữu gì đâu.

Chí Thành muốn cùng ta trở thành thân cho nên sao, chúng ta kết thân cho nên đi. Thần Lạc cười duỗi tay về phía hắn.

Thật sao, đây là ngươi nói úc, vậy ta về sau liền không hô ca cũng không nói kính ngữ. Phác Chí Thành cũng cười hắc hắc, cũng đưa tay ra muốn nắm tay, Thần Lạc tay lại học hắn lâm thời thu hồi ba ngón tay biến thành cái kéo, Phác Chí Thành dứt khoát nắm hắn ngón trỏ cùng ngón giữa: Thần Lạc nha, từ giờ trở đi, không thể đổi ý.

03/

Cùng Thần Lạc chính thức kết thân cho nên trước mấy ngày, Phác Chí Thành còn không phải rất thích ứng, thỉnh thoảng hay là sẽ thói quen nói ra một đôi lời kính ngữ. Thần Lạc hì hì cười cười nói không có quan hệ, chờ ngươi chậm rãi thích ứng.

Khi đi học Phác Chí Thành lại bắt đầu ngẩn người, Thần Lạc lấy cùi chỏ nhẹ nhàng đụng chút hắn, tờ giấy nhỏ đưa qua, phía trên xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo viết mấy chữ: Ngươi đang suy nghĩ gì đấy.

Phác Chí Thành lắc đầu, nhỏ giọng nói không có suy nghĩ gì.

Ngày mai nghỉ có muốn cùng đi hay không chơi.

Đi đâu?

Thần Lạc nói không biết, dù sao chính là cùng đi chơi nha, chúng ta cùng một chỗ mới là trọng điểm.

Phác Chí Thành vừa mới chuẩn bị mở miệng, lão sư liền điểm đến hai người bọn họ danh tự hỏi: Chung Thần Lạc Phác Chí Thành, ta ở phía trên giảng bài, hai người các ngươi phía dưới vụng trộm nói cái gì thì thầm.

Chung Thần Lạc giơ tay lên: Thật xin lỗi lão sư, ta tiếng Hàn còn không quá thuần thục, có mấy cái từ không có nghe hiểu cho nên hướng Chí Thành thỉnh giáo. Nói xong khéo léo đối lão sư nháy mắt mấy cái, còn có chút bị oan uổng ủy khuất tại, đem lão sư thấy cũng rất mềm lòng, nói: Vậy được rồi, nơi nào không có nghe hiểu tan học đến văn phòng ta cho ngươi tiếp tục giảng.

Thần Lạc thật thông minh. Phác Chí Thành lần thứ nhất ý thức được, Thần Lạc thật thật thông minh, diễn kỹ là nhất lưu, nói láo cũng không đỏ mặt.

Thẳng đến tan học Thần Lạc nằm sấp tại trên bàn học nhìn xem hắn, cùng hắn bốn mắt đụng vào nhau: Nghĩ được chưa.

Sân chơi, liền đi sân chơi đi.

Thần Lạc mua sai phiếu, Phác Chí Thành bản ý là cái kia nho nhỏ tuổi thơ hồi ức phòng trò chơi, nhưng không biết vì cái gì miệng bầu nói thành sân chơi, mà Thần Lạc cũng đâm lao phải theo lao mua thành sân chơi phiếu.

Ngồi rất lâu tàu điện ngầm chuyển xe buýt đến sân chơi, nhìn xem các loại chơi trò chơi công trình, Thần Lạc hưng phấn đến một đường vỗ tay, Phác Chí Thành nắm lấy đùi nói ta có thể hay không không đi lên, Thần Lạc nhìn xem hắn buồn bực: Khó nói chúng ta là tới nơi này tản bộ à.

Từ xe cáp treo đến nhảy lầu cơ, Thần Lạc đều chơi đến rất vui vẻ, Phác Chí Thành tại dưới đáy thậm chí có thể nghe được hắn thét lên gọi ra khỏi biển đồn âm. Chơi một trận xuống tới Thần Lạc từ lối ra bay chạy tới lôi kéo Phác Chí Thành, nói cái này so easy, nhưng là ngươi tới lời nói đoán chừng thật sẽ hù chết. Phác Chí Thành thở dài, ta liền nói nha, tất cả đến năm điểm liền phải đóng lại công trình đều rất khủng bố.

Vậy đi chơi đu quay ngựa tốt, thế nhưng là ngươi có thể tại đu quay ngựa ngồi cả ngày sao? Tại Thần Lạc chết kéo cứng rắn kéo xuống, Phác Chí Thành cuối cùng vẫn là bên trên nhi đồng dùng thuyền hải tặc, Thần Lạc ngồi tại hàng cuối cùng, để một mình hắn ngồi đang phập phồng nhỏ nhất ở giữa nhất. Phác Chí Thành nhanh khóc lên nói không được, Thần Lạc nha Thần Lạc, ngươi mau tới đây đi.

Tựa như là thật muốn khóc, trong hốc mắt có nước mắt đồng dạng sáng long lanh, Thần Lạc đi tới cùng hắn ngồi cùng một chỗ. Thuyền hải tặc bắt đầu tạo nên, Phác Chí Thành trong lúc bối rối chăm chú bắt lấy Thần Lạc tay, gió từ bên tai gào thét mà qua, tại trước mặt đập vào mặt, để hắn không mở ra được hai mắt. Tại một đám tiểu hài hưng phấn reo hò cùng gọi bên trong, Thần Lạc đối với hắn nói: Chí Thành, mau đưa con mắt mở ra.

Không muốn... Ta không muốn...

Chí Thành a, nhìn ta. Thần Lạc nắm tay của hắn lung lay.

Phác Chí Thành cau mày thăm dò tính một chút xíu mở ra, Thần Lạc tại đối với hắn cười: Con mắt nhắm lại cái khác cảm thụ sẽ càng cường liệt, cũng sẽ sợ hơn nha. Chí Thành sợ hãi, chỉ thấy ta liền tốt.

Là ma pháp sao, Phác Chí Thành nhìn xem Thần Lạc tiếu dung, rất xán lạn, con mắt híp thành hai đạo lằn ngang, khóe miệng toét ra lộ ra hai viên mèo con đồng dạng đầu răng.

Là ma pháp đi, Phác Chí Thành tựa hồ không cách nào khống chế ánh mắt của mình, một khi mở ra liền không nhịn được một mực nhìn về phía Thần Lạc, thấy hắn cơ hồ quên đi chớp mắt, cũng quên đi sợ hãi. Mặc dù hay là có một chút sợ hãi, thân thể trong gió sẽ khống chế không nổi run rẩy, nhưng nhìn hướng Thần Lạc, tốt như chính mình cũng có thể bật cười.

Chí Thành a. Thần Lạc nâng tay phải lên thả tại hắn phần gáy trên da, nhẹ nhàng vừa đi vừa về kiểm tra, ánh mắt nói không nên lời nơi nào có chút mập mờ thần sắc, ngay cả chạm đến làn da ngón tay cũng biến thành có chút mập mờ. Phác Chí Thành cảm giác phải trái tim của mình có chút không nghe lời nhảy loạn, là bởi vì thuyền hải tặc đang sợ, hay là bởi vì Thần Lạc đụng vào đâu, tên của mình từ Thần Lạc trong miệng thốt ra, cũng biến thành phá lệ thân thiết, nghĩ lại nghe Thần Lạc tiếp tục niệm tên của mình, rất muốn rất muốn.

Thần Lạc giống như là có thể đoán được lòng dạ nhỏ mọn của hắn, một lần lại một lần đọc lấy Chí Thành a Chí Thành.

Chí Thành, Phác Chí Thành, Chí Thành a, jisung park.

Chí Thành đồ đần. Một câu cuối cùng giống như là gây sự, nói xong Thần Lạc cười đến càng vui vẻ hơn, Phác Chí Thành trả thù tựa như bóp hai lần tay của hắn: Thần Lạc đồ đần.

Từ thuyền hải tặc bên trên run chân lấy xuống tới, hai người tay còn dắt cùng một chỗ, Thần Lạc hỏi còn muốn chơi cái gì, chẳng lẽ thật muốn ngồi đu quay ngựa à.

Cũng không có cách nào nha. Phác Chí Thành tay lớn một chút, bao lấy Thần Lạc nhỏ một chút tay, mềm mềm, đem hắn kéo đến đu quay ngựa trước hai người tìm chỗ ngồi mới buông ra. Phác Chí Thành rất ngây thơ muốn cưỡi cao nhất cái kia bạch mã, Thần Lạc nói: Phác Chí Thành rất lợi hại nha, bạch mã vương tử. Nghe được Phác Chí Thành thật cao hứng, để tay tại giữa lông mày bày ra một bao hư thế.

Thần Lạc tại sao phải ngồi tại bí đỏ trong xe.

Quá mệt mỏi, ngồi như vậy có thể nghỉ một chút. Thần Lạc nói hướng về phía trước đưa hai chân.

Thần Lạc là cái gì Disney công chúa sao, ngồi tại bí đỏ trong xe Cinderella.

Tạ ơn. Thần Lạc làm bộ nắm bắt không khí mép váy, tục lấy hắn trò đùa lời nói, ta hôm nay mặc váy.

A, rất xinh đẹp đâu.

Đúng không.

Phác Chí Thành có chút hiếu kì, hắn mở miệng hỏi: Thần Lạc nha, bị nói là công chúa cũng không tức giận sao?

Tại sao phải tức giận? Thần Lạc hỏi ngược lại.

Không biết. Đu quay ngựa bắt đầu chậm rãi đi theo âm nhạc chuyển, Phác Chí Thành nằm sấp tại bạch mã bên trên ngoẹo đầu nhìn xem Thần Lạc lâm vào suy nghĩ, đúng a, tại sao phải tức giận đâu.

Công chúa cùng vương tử hai cái này từ bản thân tồn tại cái gì không tốt ngậm Nghĩa sao, không có a. Công chúa cùng vương tử cũng không có cái gì khác biệt, nam sinh cùng nữ sinh cũng không hề có sự khác biệt. Tại sao mình lại cảm thấy nam sinh bị nói là công chúa liền không tốt đâu, Phác Chí Thành phản tư mình vừa mới phản ứng, bởi vì Thần Lạc cảm thấy nam sinh bị nói là công chúa cũng không có gì, hắn mới phản ứng được xác thực không có gì, nam sinh có thể là công chúa, tựa như nữ sinh có thể làm vương tử, những danh xưng này trên bản chất không có bất cứ vấn đề gì. Nghĩ tới đây, Phác Chí Thành cảm thấy thoải mái tiếp ngạnh Thần Lạc thật rất đáng yêu, rất trực tiếp rất bằng phẳng, trên nhiều khía cạnh cũng rất dũng cảm, dạng này Thần Lạc để hắn có chút ao ước.

04/

Từ đu quay ngựa bên trên xuống tới, Phác Chí Thành có chút đói, trong sân chơi có thể chơi bọn hắn cùng nhau chơi đùa không sai biệt lắm, Thần Lạc nghĩ lại chơi một lần hạng mục đến năm điểm đều quan bế. Bọn hắn cùng một chỗ ngồi xe trở về, trên đường đầu dựa vào đầu vai sát bên vai ngủ cùng một chỗ, kết quả ngồi qua đứng, Phác Chí Thành vỗ đầu một cái, Thần Lạc nha, chúng ta cùng đi sông Hàn được.

Sắc trời tối xuống, cửa hàng giá rẻ bên trong thêm đang còn nóng mì sợi bốc lên nóng hổi nhiệt khí, Thần Lạc ăn đến mũi đổ mồ hôi, Phác Chí Thành ăn đến mì sợi nước tung tóe tại trên quần áo: Thần Lạc, có lẽ ngươi có khăn ướt sao?

Thần Lạc để đũa xuống nhìn xem hắn, ta làm sao lại có.

Phác Chí Thành nghĩ nghĩ cũng thế, Thần Lạc ăn xong thu thập một chút rác rưởi, một lần nữa trở lại kệ hàng trước cầm một bao khăn ướt tính tiền về sau đưa cho Phác Chí Thành. Làm sao xát đều xát không xong, cuối cùng từ bỏ. Thần Lạc an ủi, dù sao trời tối cũng không ai nhìn thấy. Phác Chí Thành lại ỉu xìu ỉu xìu mà bĩu môi, thẳng đến Thần Lạc không biết được từ nơi nào biến ra kem ly, hai người một người một cái đi trên đường vừa đi vừa ăn, Phác Chí Thành lúc này mới lại cười lên.

Phác Chí Thành ngươi làm sao nhiều như vậy nhỏ biểu lộ.

Không có nhiều như vậy.

Có a, một hồi muốn khóc một hồi liền cười, làm sao dễ dụ như vậy.

Phác Chí Thành nhìn xem hắn cười cười nói, ai nha, bởi vì là Thần Lạc nha. Thần Lạc quá đáng yêu, nhìn xem ngươi liền muốn cười.

Gió từ trên mặt sông thổi qua đến, bởi vì ăn no nguyên nhân toàn thân nóng hầm hập, bị gió thổi rất dễ chịu.

Không cảm thấy có chút bi thương à. Phác Chí Thành trong ánh mắt thổi qua nhàn nhạt một tầng mờ mịt.

Vì cái gì? Thần Lạc hỏi lại.

Bởi vì hiện ở cảm giác quá tốt, nhưng lại chỉ có thể thông qua thân thể đến cảm thụ, không có cách nào thông qua vật dẫn vĩnh hằng ghi chép lại. Phác Chí Thành trong đại não kiểu gì cũng sẽ sinh ra rất nhiều kỳ kỳ quái quái ý nghĩ.

Thần Lạc nói, không quan hệ, thân thể cũng là ghi chép vật dẫn, nếu như đem vĩnh hằng làm một tương đối khái niệm, như vậy ký ức cũng có thể vĩnh hằng.

Phác Chí Thành nhếch miệng nở nụ cười, tiếp tục ăn trong tay kem ly. Ven đường đi theo chủ nhân cùng một chỗ tản bộ sủng vật chó con từ bọn hắn bên chân chạy qua, Thần Lạc không khỏi tán dương thật đáng yêu, một mực lắc lắc nửa người quay đầu nhìn xem nó rời đi, Phác Chí Thành cũng một giọng nói thật đáng yêu. Chạy tới chó con lại câu trở về, Thần Lạc cả thân thể đều chuyển qua cúi đầu nhìn chó con, kết quả nó chạy đến một nửa lại bị chủ nhân hô trở về. Chó con dáng vẻ khả ái chọc cho Thần Lạc rất vui vẻ, vừa cùng Phác Chí Thành bắt chước vừa mới cộc cộc cộc chạy tới dáng vẻ, một bên hình dung nói: Chạy dáng vẻ có chút... Gâu gâu gâu...

Chó con rất đáng yêu, bắt chước chó con Thần Lạc cũng rất đáng yêu, Thần Lạc rất đáng yêu. Phác Chí Thành nhìn xem hắn không khỏi vì đó nói: Vừa mới có điểm tâm động đâu.

Thần Lạc hắc cười hắc hắc cười, về hắn: Ngươi rất dễ dàng tâm động ai, đồ đần. Thần Lạc đối Phác Chí Thành luôn yêu thích đem đồ đần cái từ này treo tại bên miệng, giống như biến thành thường nói. Phác Chí Thành nghe cũng không khí, tiếp tục híp mắt cười, nâng lên tay không xoa xoa Thần Lạc đầu: Thần Lạc cũng là đồ đần.

Phác Chí Thành thằng ngốc. Hai người nhìn đối phương một đường cười ngây ngô, kem ly hòa tan thuận ngón tay hướng phía dưới lưu cũng không có phản ứng, Phác Chí Thành vuốt ve Thần Lạc cái tay kia bất tri bất giác thuận gò má của hắn hướng xuống, mãi cho đến trên lỗ tai, đụng phải vành tai bên trên viên kia nốt ruồi.

Chí Thành thật đáng yêu. Thình lình, Thần Lạc miệng bên trong toát ra một câu nói như vậy, tựa như không bị khống chế. Phác Chí Thành nghe được a? một tiếng, cả người cương tại nguyên chỗ, trong lúc nhất thời lại có chút xấu hổ, là nghe sai lầm rồi sao. Hắn thử vươn tay nghĩ lại đụng chút viên kia nốt ruồi, lại bị Thần Lạc một tay mở ra.

Không có gì. Thần Lạc bắt đầu ợ hơi, một cái tiếp một cái không dừng được, tựa như là khẩn trương, hắn ánh mắt loạn phiêu: Ta —— ách... Ta nói là, Phác Chí Thành —— ách, thiên hạ đệ nhất thằng ngốc.

Thần Lạc vừa mới là nói ta đáng yêu đúng không.

Không có, ách, ta là nói Phác Chí —— ách, Phác Chí Thành đồ đần.

Thần Lạc nói láo.

Không có.

Không nên nói nữa láo. Đối mặt Thần Lạc phủ nhận, Phác Chí Thành cũng không thèm chịu nể mặt mũi.

Thần Lạc ngậm miệng âm thầm ợ hơi, không còn với hắn tranh luận, trầm mặc rất lâu ợ hơi rốt cục cũng ngừng lại, hắn nhìn xem Phác Chí Thành nói: Ta là nói láo tinh, mặc kệ ta nói cái gì cũng không nên tin ta.

Hai người lại rơi vào trầm mặc, ai cũng không còn cùng ai nói chuyện, đi thẳng đến cuối đường đón xe về nhà.

Ban đêm thu thập thỏa đáng nằm ở trên giường, Phác Chí Thành ý thức được mình phát hiện Thần Lạc bí mật, cũng loáng thoáng minh bạch Thần Lạc cái gì đều rất tốt, nhưng duy chỉ có đẳng cấp chỉ là A nguyên nhân, hắn quá sẽ nói láo, hoang ngôn giống như một loại bẩm sinh bản năng bị hắn lấy ra linh hoạt vận dụng, mỗi đến một chút gây bất lợi cho chính mình thời điểm, liền sẽ một cách tự nhiên nói láo ra vượt qua nan quan.

Quá giỏi về nói láo là chuyện tốt sao, hay là chuyện xấu. Phác Chí Thành có chút mâu thuẫn, hoang ngôn tại xã hội loài người cũng không bị coi như là tốt phẩm chất tồn tại, thế nhưng là Thần Lạc hoang ngôn cũng cũng không lo ngại. Thần Lạc câu kia [ ta là nói láo tinh, mặc kệ ta nói cái gì cũng không nên tin ta ], một mực bên tai bờ nhiều lần vang lên, Phác Chí Thành không biết hắn vì sao lại nói lời như vậy, biểu lộ cũng cùng bình thường sáng sủa dáng vẻ khác biệt, mang theo điểm khác thường u buồn, dáng vẻ đó để Phác Chí Thành trong lòng kỳ thật rất khó chịu.

Phác Chí Thành trở mình, từ tủ đầu giường cầm qua điện thoại, điểm lượng màn hình cho hắn phát tin tức: Thần Lạc muốn làm cái gì liền đi làm đi, ta sẽ vĩnh viễn hiểu ngươi tôn trọng ngươi cùng ủng hộ ngươi. Lúc này Thần Lạc khả năng đã chìm vào giấc ngủ, Phác Chí Thành tắt điện thoại di động một lần nữa thả lại trên tủ đầu giường chuẩn bị đi ngủ, cửa phòng bị gõ hai lần, hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía cổng, cửa lại bị gõ hai lần để hắn ý thức được không phải nghe nhầm, hắn đối ngoài cửa hô tiến, phòng cửa bị đẩy ra, là Thần Lạc.

Ta hôm nay không muốn ngủ một mình cảm giác có thể chứ? Thần Lạc mặc hắn sơ trung lúc áo ngủ, mình mặc có chút ít, mà Thần Lạc mặc vừa vặn, tay co lại đang ngủ áo trong tay áo ôm gối đầu đứng ở nơi đó hỏi.

Phác Chí Thành hướng một bên khác xê dịch, cho hắn đưa ra một khối địa phương. Hắn đóng cửa lại, đèn cũng đóng lại, bò lên giường nằm tại Phác Chí Thành bên người. Thân thể của hắn nằm nghiêng, cùng Phác Chí Thành mặt đối mặt cúi đầu, đỉnh đầu vừa vặn đối Phác Chí Thành lồng ngực, giống như Phác Chí Thành khẽ vươn tay là có thể đem hắn ôm ở trong ngực.

Thần Lạc. Phác Chí Thành thấp giọng gọi gọi hắn, Thần Lạc không nhúc nhích cũng không nói một lời, không có làm ra bất kỳ phản ứng nào.

Ngủ sao? Phác Chí Thành lại hỏi một câu. Thần Lạc giống như thật ngủ, rất yên tĩnh, Phác Chí Thành thoại âm rơi xuống gian phòng bên trong thanh âm gì cũng nghe không được, hắn sờ soạng cho Thần Lạc lại đóng đắp chăn, sau đó chậm rãi vươn tay dựng tại Thần Lạc trên thân thể, tựa như ôm đồng dạng, thật đem Thần Lạc ôm tại trong ngực. Thần Lạc vùi đầu tại Phác Chí Thành ngực, là ngủ đi, tựa như là ngủ. Thanh tỉnh Thần Lạc cơ hồ sẽ không thút thít, giờ này khắc này lại tại Phác Chí Thành trong ngực chảy xuống một giọt nước mắt tới.

05/

Ngày thứ hai là Phác Chí Thành tướng ngủ rất kém cỏi mình lăn xuống giường mới tỉnh lại, Thần Lạc nghe được cái gì đồ vật rơi trên mặt đất trầm đục bị đánh thức, xoa xoa con mắt phát hiện là Phác Chí Thành. Đại khái là bởi vì mì sợi nguyên nhân, hai người con mắt cùng mặt đều sưng rất lợi hại, Phác Chí Thành đối dưới lầu làm cơm mụ mụ hô: Mẹ nấu hai bát ý nhân nước tới. Thét lên đằng sau cuống họng phá âm, Thần Lạc tại phía sau hắn vụng trộm cười.

Đi học trên đường Phác Chí Thành tay cầm một hộp sữa bò, miệng bên trong còn cắn ống hút đuổi xe buýt, Thần Lạc xông tại trước mặt hắn quả thực là đem xe buýt ngăn lại. Hai người ngồi xuống về sau, Phác Chí Thành đem ống hút cắm tốt hỏi Thần Lạc ngươi có muốn hay không uống.

Thần Lạc uống một ngụm nếm thử hương vị, sau đó lắc đầu nói không uống chính ngươi uống đi, ta tại ký kết trước kỳ thật không cần ăn cũng không cần uống.

Phác Chí Thành trừng lớn hai mắt, vậy ngươi còn đi theo ta ăn xào bánh mật cùng nhiều như vậy mì sợi.

Thần Lạc cau mũi một cái cười một tiếng nói: Bởi vì ta thích ăn nha.

Cho nên Thần Lạc nha, ngươi nguyện ý cùng ta ký kết sao?

Thần Lạc không nói gì, ngồi tại vị trí trước rụt rụt thân thể, dưới đáy hai chân cũng đi theo lắc hai lần.

Ngươi có thể làm đệ đệ của ta sao? Phác Chí Thành vẫn chưa từ bỏ ý định.

Phác Chí Thành ta nói qua cho ngươi ta lớn hơn ngươi a.

Vậy ngươi có thể làm ca ca của ta sao?

Thần Lạc vẫn cự tuyệt chém đinh chặt sắt.

Vì cái gì như thế kháng cự. Phác Chí Thành cúi đầu có chút ủy khuất, sữa bò hộp bị hắn hút xẹp cái này mới phản ứng được buông ra. Là bởi vì Thần Lạc chán ghét ta sao?

Không phải.

Phác Chí Thành lại nghĩ tới Thần Lạc nói mình là nói láo tinh: Không phải chán ghét kia là vậy tại sao?

Không tại sao, ngươi coi như là ta chán ghét ngươi đi. Thần Lạc bị cuốn lấy có chút không có cách nào.

Nếu như là bởi vì chán ghét ta, kia Thần Lạc vì cái gì còn muốn đi tới bên cạnh ta đâu.

Bởi vì không có cách nào bị ngươi rút đến.

Ngươi còn như vậy ta liền đem ngươi đưa trở về trả hàng tiêu hủy. Phác Chí Thành tức giận uy hiếp hắn.

Ta kiểu gì cũng sẽ trở về, ta không nguyện ý làm ngươi ca ca, cũng không nguyện ý làm đệ đệ ngươi, không nguyện ý cùng ngươi ký kết, cho nên ta kiểu gì cũng sẽ trở về, mặc kệ ngươi có muốn hay không lưu ta, ta đều sẽ tự mình lựa chọn trở về bị tiêu hủy. Lời nói này nói đến Phác Chí Thành cái mũi chua chua đỏ một vòng hốc mắt, đến trạm hắn trước xông xuống xe không cùng Thần Lạc nói tiếp.

Về sau liên tiếp mấy ngày Phác Chí Thành đều rất giống sinh bệnh dáng vẻ, khi đi học nằm sấp tại trên bàn học không nói, bên cạnh Thần Lạc sát bên hắn nằm xuống. Mỗi khi bọn hắn mặt đối mặt, ánh mắt sắp tiếp xúc thời điểm, Phác Chí Thành luôn luôn trước né ra, quay đầu hướng ngoài cửa sổ.

Ngươi thật muốn một mực tiếp tục như vậy sao? Thần Lạc khuỷu tay đỉnh đỉnh hắn bên cạnh eo hỏi.

Ta liền muốn một mực tiếp tục như vậy. Phác Chí Thành tại ngây thơ hờn dỗi.

Thế nhưng là ta đến lúc đó liền muốn bị tiêu hủy, ngươi cũng phải như vậy xuống dưới không để ý tới ta sao?

Vừa nghe đến cái này, Phác Chí Thành hốc mắt lại đỏ, hắn quay đầu phồng lên miệng chất vấn Thần Lạc: Ngươi chán ghét ta vì cái gì còn muốn bị ta rút đến.

Ta không phải nói, bởi vì là ngươi đem ta rút đến.

Một giọt nước mắt rất không tự chủ rơi xuống, Phác Chí Thành tốt khí, khí Thần Lạc chán ghét mình, càng khí nước mắt của mình như thế bất tranh khí, làm cho hắn một chút mặt mũi đều không có, hắn không thể chỉ để cho mình thật mất mặt, cũng phải để Thần Lạc thật mất mặt. Nghĩ tới đây Phác Chí Thành giơ tay lên nắm Thần Lạc vành tai, ngón cái thả tại viên kia nốt ruồi bên trên. Hắn lại hỏi một lần: Ngươi chán ghét ta vì cái gì còn muốn bị ta rút đến.

Không phải chán ghét là ưa thích ngươi. Không nghe lời ngôn ngữ lần nữa từ Thần Lạc miệng bên trong xuất hiện, hắn ý đồ che lấy miệng của mình, nhưng thì đã trễ, Phác Chí Thành toàn bộ nghe được, hai người đều đợi tại nguyên chỗ sững sờ vài giây đồng hồ.

Vì cái gì thích ta?

Thanh âm từ che lấy miệng bên trong tiếp tục ra: Không có vì cái gì, liền là ưa thích ngươi. Thần Lạc che miệng tay càng dùng sức.

Thần Lạc tại sao tới đến bên cạnh ta? Phác Chí Thành kinh dị lại lặp lại trước đó hỏi qua vấn đề.

Không biết... Khả năng bởi vì... Ta là vận mệnh đưa cho Chí Thành lễ vật, Chí Thành là hảo hài tử, cho nên phái ta đến yêu ngươi. Nói thật càng ngày càng nhiều, Thần Lạc dứt khoát từ bỏ giãy dụa, nên nói không nên nói một mạch toàn nói.

Hiện tại đến phiên Thần Lạc thật mất mặt, nhưng Phác Chí Thành nghe được rất cảm động, hắn đứng tại chỗ khống chế không nổi cộp cộp rơi nước mắt, tựa như những cái kia từ Thần Lạc trong miệng nói ra nói thật. Cho nên đừng làm ca ca cũng đừng làm đệ đệ, có thể kết thân cho nên lại từ từ làm bạn trai à. Vì cái gì không thể sớm một chút lý giải Thần Lạc đâu, Phác Chí Thành từ chảy nước mắt lại đến nức nở, tại trên đường cái thân thể đi theo một động một chút thật buồn cười, như cái thụ ủy khuất tiểu hài, dẫn tới người qua đường liên tiếp ghé mắt, xem ra nhưng so sánh Thần Lạc thật mất mặt nhiều. Thần Lạc không cố vấn mục quang ôm lấy hắn, để hắn cao cao vóc dáng cúi đầu xuống chôn tại trên vai của mình, một chút một chút vỗ nhẹ hắn phần gáy , mặc cho hắn khóc, ai cũng không nói chuyện.

06/

Mã Khắc Lý gà mờ tiếng Hàn giải thích không rõ, gấp đến độ vừa phát xong truyền đơn trở về Lý Đông Hách lấy xuống nhỏ búp bê gấu đầu bao, đem hắn đẩy qua một bên: Ngươi tránh ra để lão tử đến nói.

Dựa theo Lý Đông Hách có ý tứ là, ca ca xoay trứng là dùng những cái kia ngoài ý muốn chết đi đám con trai linh hồn, thông qua phương pháp đặc thù chế tác mà thành xoay trứng. Trải qua chủ nhân rút ra lấy được phải thân thể của nhân loại, lại thông qua thời gian rèn luyện ký kết, một lần nữa trở lại trong nhân thế, ăn vào đặc chế dược hoàn về sau, sẽ có được thân phận mới, mới ký ức, mới gia đình cùng nhân sinh mới, xem như cho những linh hồn này cho an ủi.

Phác Chí Thành nói rõ, mặc dù hắn hoàn toàn không có minh bạch, một chút xíu suy nghĩ bên trong lượng tin tức, tinh giản một phen cuối cùng chỉ còn lại chết đi đám con trai. Thần Lạc trước đó chết đi sao? Hắn trong lúc nhất thời không biết muốn làm sao cùng Thần Lạc mở miệng xách chuyện này, cho nên kia Thiên Thần vui mới có thể nói không nghĩ một người mà đi tới phòng của hắn ngủ ở một chỗ sao, Thần Lạc trên thân đến tột cùng còn cất giấu bao nhiêu bí mật, cái này khiến Phác Chí Thành rất hiếu kì, nếu như nói ngay từ đầu chỉ là muốn cho Thần Lạc lưu lại làm đệ đệ của mình, như vậy hiện ở Phác Chí Thành thì là nghĩ hiểu rõ hơn Thần Lạc, nghĩ muốn hiểu Thần Lạc toàn bộ.

Hắn đi ra phòng trò chơi, Thần Lạc miệng bên trong ngậm nhỏ đồ ăn vặt chờ hỏi làm sao mới ra ngoài, chúng ta nửa ngày.

Có chút việc trì hoãn.

Nghĩ tốt lúc nào đem ta đưa đi tiêu hủy sao?

Ta nghĩ không tốt.

Nếu như ngươi không muốn tốt, ta liền sẽ vĩnh viễn bộ dáng này, vĩnh viễn không có cách nào giống nhân loại bình thường đồng dạng sinh lão bệnh tử, như cái quái vật.

Phác Chí Thành rất mâu thuẫn, hắn không nghĩ Thần Lạc biến thành quái vật, cũng không nghĩ Thần Lạc cứ như vậy bị tiêu huỷ đi. Hắn muốn cùng Thần Lạc cùng nhau lớn lên, cùng một chỗ vượt qua tiếp xuống rất nhiều Xuân Hạ Thu Đông, liền không có biện pháp gì có thể giải quyết vấn đề này à.

Chí Thành a, nếu như ngươi không quyết định được, liền để ta tới quyết định đi.

Tiêu hủy ngày định ở cuối tuần phòng trò chơi trước khi tan việc, Phác Chí Thành cùng Thần Lạc định ra sau cùng hoạt động kế hoạch biểu, giống như tình lữ hẹn hò đồng dạng. Không đúng, không phải giống như, bọn hắn bản thân liền là muốn hẹn hò người yêu, Phác Chí Thành ở trong lòng đã làm tốt định Nghĩa. Thời gian trôi qua rất nhanh, giống như cũng không có chơi cái gì, một ngày cứ như vậy quá khứ. Ban đêm bọn hắn ngồi tại sông Hàn bên cạnh trên đồng cỏ, thời tiết trở nên ấm áp càng ngày càng nóng, mùa xuân cũng sắp qua xong.

Phác Chí Thành gối tại Thần Lạc trên đùi, lôi kéo tay của hắn, mấy ngón tay câu cùng một chỗ.

Chí Thành a. Thần Lạc bị gió thổi rất hài lòng, híp mắt lại, giống như một con muốn ngủ gật mèo con.

Hả? Phác Chí Thành đáp lại hắn.

Ngươi biết không, nói đến khả năng dọa ngươi nhảy một cái, xoay trứng bên trong phải đều là ngoài ý muốn chết đi nam hài linh hồn, ta đã là chết qua một lần người.

Ta biết, ta hỏi qua lão bản.

Còn tưởng rằng nói cho ngươi ngươi sẽ biết sợ đâu.

Bởi vì là Thần Lạc cho nên sẽ không sợ sệt, bởi vì thích Thần Lạc cho nên như thế nào đều sẽ không sợ sệt.

Chí Thành cũng học được giống như ta nói láo sao. Thần Lạc cười vuốt vuốt trán của hắn phát, nói đùa hắn , Phác Chí Thành một mặt nghiêm nghị nói không có, mới không có nói láo, ta nói đều là thật.

Làm tốt. Thần Lạc khích lệ hắn. Rất dũng cảm cho nên làm tốt.

Tử vong đối với ngươi mà nói là tâm kết sao? Phác Chí Thành rốt cục nhịn không được mở miệng hỏi.

Thần Lạc nhẹ gật đầu, lại lắc đầu: Không biết có tính không là. Ta không phải nói qua cho ngươi sao, ta là nói láo tinh, ta là bởi vì nói dối lời nói mới chết mất.

Thần Lạc nha, nếu như là thật không tốt hồi ức, không nói cho ta cũng được, chỉ cùng ta nói ngươi muốn nói đi.

Là không tốt lắm hồi ức, nhưng ta muốn nói cho ngươi, ta không nghĩ giấu giếm nữa.

Phía sau cố sự từ Thần Lạc êm tai nói. Khi đó còn sống con người thực sự Thần Lạc, là cái rất thông minh lại cơ linh tiểu hài, ngẫu nhiên có chút nghịch ngợm, giống cái khác tất cả tiểu hài đồng dạng sẽ vung một chút không ảnh hưởng toàn cục hoang ngôn. Có một ngày, bởi vì không muốn lên học Thần Lạc vung cái nho nhỏ láo, nói mình đau bụng xin phép nghỉ ở nhà, trên thực tế chuồn đi cùng bằng hữu cùng một chỗ trốn học đi mép nước chơi, cuối cùng trượt chân ngâm nước mà chết.

Thần Lạc nhất định rất thống khổ đi. Phác Chí Thành trong lúc nhất thời cảm thấy rất khổ sở, hắn đem Thần Lạc tay lấy tới dán mặt mình.

Là rất thống khổ, nhưng rất nhanh liền chết mất, cho nên cảm thụ còn tốt. Chỉ là chết đi về sau hồn phách, nhìn xem phụ mẫu ngồi liệt tại thi thể của mình trước không đoạn hậu hối hận rơi lệ, trong lòng rất cảm giác khó chịu. Ba ba cùng mụ mụ một mực đang hối hận mình không có hảo hảo chiếu cố vấn ta, nhưng kỳ thật ta mới là cái kia sai người. Thần Lạc nói xong rút tay về được, hai tay che lấy mặt mình, thấy không rõ biểu lộ, nhưng Phác Chí Thành cảm giác được thân thể của hắn tại run nhè nhẹ.

Phác Chí Thành ngồi dậy, một cái tay thả tại phía sau lưng của hắn, học hắn an ủi mình lúc dáng vẻ vỗ nhẹ đối với hắn nói: Thần Lạc nha, ta không phải cùng ngươi đã nói sao, ta sẽ vĩnh viễn hiểu ngươi tôn trọng ngươi cùng ủng hộ ngươi. Đây không phải lỗi của ngươi, chỉ là ngoài ý muốn mà thôi, mà lại liền xem như lỗi của ngươi, Thần Lạc ngươi không phải đã trả giá cái giá bằng cả mạng sống à.

Những này là chuyện quá khứ, chúng ta không có cách nào kéo quay lại phát sinh hết thảy, hiện tại cùng tương lai mới là trọng yếu nhất. Cho nên Thần Lạc, chờ ngươi... Phác Chí Thành thanh âm nghẹn ngào, hắn ôm lấy Thần Lạc tiếp tục nói ra: Chờ ngươi bị tiêu hủy về sau, chúng ta trong tương lai thấy đi.

Thần Lạc cười hắn nói ngươi tại sao lại khóc.

Phác Chí Thành bận bịu phản bác nói còn không có khóc lên, ta nói ngươi đã nghe chưa, tương lai nhất định sẽ có cơ hội gặp lại, ngươi sẽ bị người rút ra, sẽ trở thành người nào đó hảo ca ca, sẽ gặp phải một cái mới cũng đủ tốt người ta, chúng ta trong tương lai thấy đi.

Thần Lạc nói tốt.

Chúng ta hẹn xong, một lời đã định.

Ân, một lời đã định.

07/

Chủ nhật rời giường lúc Phác Chí Thành phát hiện Thần Lạc đã không gặp, hắn vội vã chạy xuống lâu, hỏi Thần Lạc đâu, ba ba nhìn hắn một cái nói Thần Lạc vừa mới nói có chút việc đi ra ngoài trước, làm sao hắn không có nói với ngươi sao?

Điện thoại bị Thần Lạc lưu tại trong nhà, gian phòng cũng bị thu thập sạch sẽ chỉnh tề, Phác Chí Thành chạy hướng phòng trò chơi tầng tiếp theo lầu ba, phát hiện Thần Lạc đứng ở nơi đó cùng Mã Khắc Lý nói cái gì. Phác Chí Thành xông lại bắt hắn lại tay, hỏi tại sao phải một người tới.

Ta không phải sợ ngươi lại khóc nha.

Ta sẽ không lại khóc. Phác Chí Thành nói ôm lấy hắn, Mã Khắc lý hòa Lý Đông Hách trong lúc nhất thời chân tay luống cuống không biết nên nhìn về phía nơi nào, cuối cùng quyết định rời trận cho bọn hắn hai người phần diễn lưu thêm chút thời gian.

Chí Thành a, nói sẽ không lại khóc, ngươi tại sao lại chảy nước mắt nữa nha.

Là gió thổi.

Mới cát trong thẻ, tầng tiếp theo chỗ nào đến gió, xem ra Chí Thành xi ngươi đón gió nước mắt triệu chứng vô cùng nghiêm trọng a. Trước mắt Thần Lạc còn đang trêu chọc hắn.

Phác Chí Thành một bên lau nước mắt một bên bị hắn chọc cười. Thần Lạc nhìn xem ánh mắt của hắn nói: Hi vọng ngươi một mực hướng tích cực phương diện nghĩ liền tốt, mọi thứ đừng quá mức tại lo lắng, có thể một mực hạnh phúc xuống dưới liền tốt. Rất chân thành rất giọng thành khẩn.

Phác Chí Thành nói xong, ta trong tương lai chờ ngươi.

Ân, vì thấy ngươi, ta sẽ chạy trước đi. *

Phải thật tốt lớn lên úc, Andy Peter Park. Thần Lạc cười híp mắt sờ sờ đầu của hắn, nói xong mình đi vào xoay trứng tiêu hủy cơ bên trong, cửa sắp đóng lại nháy mắt kia, hắn nghe được Phác Chí Thành ở bên ngoài hô:

Mặc dù biết bởi vì đáng tiếc cảm thấy không thỏa mãn, nhưng cũng thoả mãn với có thể tại có lưu tiếc nuối thời điểm kết thúc. Thanh âm mang theo tiếng khóc nức nở, Phác Chí Thành lệ rơi đầy mặt, biệt xuất một cái như khóc mà không phải khóc giống như cười mà không phải cười khó coi khuôn mặt tươi cười.

Xuyên thấu qua trong suốt pha lê quan sát cửa sổ, Phác Chí Thành nhìn thấy Thần Lạc dùng miệng hình đối với hắn nói: Thật mọc lớn nữa nha Chí Thành. Sau đó là một lần lại một lần: Đừng khóc.

Mã Khắc Lý đè xuống nút bấm, máy móc khởi động, màu trắng nồng vụ rất nhanh tràn ngập tiêu hủy cơ bên trong, thôn phệ Thần Lạc cuối cùng lộ ra ngoài khuôn mặt tươi cười, thẳng đến sương trắng tán đi, Thần Lạc không gặp. Chí Thành ngồi xổm trên mặt đất che mắt, nước mắt từ giữa kẽ tay chảy ra giọt rơi trên mặt đất, hắn Thần Lạc không gặp.

Giữa trưa, Phác Chí Thành con mắt sưng đỏ về đến nhà, kéo lấy nặng nề thân thể ngã xuống giường, mãi cho đến ba ba mụ mụ gọi hắn ăn cơm cũng chỉ là bái bái tay, nói không ăn, hắn cứ như vậy đem mình được ở trong chăn bên trong, mơ màng ngủ một ngày một đêm.

Ngày kế tiếp tỉnh lại, Phác Chí Thành không biết mình làm như thế nào tại không có Thần Lạc tình huống dưới sinh hoạt, mình tại gặp được Thần Lạc trước đó lại là thế nào sống tới đây này. Thần Lạc giống như thật là vận mệnh phái cho quà của mình, được phái tới yêu mình, cũng giáo sẽ tự mình như thế nào đi yêu một người, Thần Lạc thậm chí còn không tính là chân chính trên ý nghĩa một người đâu.

Hắn rửa mặt xong xuống lầu, phát hiện ca ca trở về, người một nhà ngồi tại trước bàn ăn ăn điểm tâm, Phác Chí Thành ngồi ở chỗ đó, lặng yên đảo mắt một vòng bốn phía, mụ mụ đối với hắn lúc ăn cơm khó được an tĩnh như vậy dáng vẻ cảm thấy ngoài ý muốn, hỏi xảy ra chuyện gì sao.

Phác Chí Thành lắc đầu, nói ta chỉ là đang nghĩ, nếu như Thần Lạc cũng ở nơi đây liền tốt.

Thần Lạc là ai? Nhận biết bằng hữu sao? Mụ mụ tò mò hỏi.

Ba ba cũng rất vui vẻ, trước đây cho tới bây giờ không có nghe Phác Chí Thành nói qua mình giao bằng hữu sự tình, coi là nhi tử trở nên sáng sủa. Ca ca như có điều suy nghĩ sờ sờ Phác Chí Thành đầu, nhanh ăn đi, một hồi ta lái xe đưa ngươi đi trường học, ngươi chớ tới trễ.

Đến trường học về sau, bên cạnh mình chỗ ngồi trống rỗng, mọi người riêng phần mình đều tại làm lấy mình sự tình, Phác Chí Thành ý thức được Thần Lạc biến mất về sau, giống như trừ mình ai cũng không nhớ rõ, tựa như chưa từng tồn tại. Hắn thử gia nhập đồng học ở giữa chủ đề, phát hiện giải về sau, mọi người cũng đều rất thân mật rất có ý tứ.

Trước đó nhìn dung mạo ngươi soái, lại luôn luôn không nói lời nào ngồi tại bên cửa sổ, còn tưởng rằng ngươi là rất cao lãnh rất hung người đâu.

Phác Chí Thành nở nụ cười nói, có đúng không, ha ha ha.

Dần dần hắn cùng các bạn học thông qua nói chuyện phiếm quen biết, tựa như Thần Lạc từng làm qua như thế, cùng các bạn học đánh thành một mảnh, cũng có được một đám bạn mới. Mọi người không ai nhớ kỹ trong phòng học đã từng tới một vị Trung Quốc du học sinh, nhưng Phác Chí Thành nhớ kỹ, kia là hắn tiến vào cao trung đến nay cái thứ nhất thân cho nên, không phải ca ca, cũng không phải đệ đệ, mà là cái thứ nhất thân cho nên, cái thứ nhất hảo bằng hữu, cùng cái thứ nhất người yêu.

Thu hoạch hữu nghị Phác Chí Thành ở sau đó cao trung ba năm trôi qua vui vẻ rất nhiều, tựa như Thần Lạc nói, có thể một mực hạnh phúc xuống dưới liền tốt, hắn xác thực khéo léo nghe Thần Lạc, trở nên hạnh phúc, trừ những cái kia sẽ nghĩ lên Thần Lạc ban đêm. Ngẫu nhiên hắn cũng sẽ hoài nghi mình đến cùng có phải hay không làm một giấc mộng, rốt cục lấy dũng khí quay về mấy lần phòng trò chơi, nhưng lầu ba không gặp, tầng tiếp theo tiếp tục làm an phận tầng tiếp theo, bị đổi thành bi da sảnh, mọi người ở nơi đó chơi rất nhiều truyền thống không cần cắm điện trò chơi. Ca ca xoay trứng mặt tiền cửa hàng cũng không thấy, tựa như là một trận ảo giác, nhưng Thần Lạc rõ ràng chính là đã từng tại bên cạnh mình tươi sống mà chân thực tồn tại. Hắn sợ hãi mình cá vàng ký ức có một ngày sẽ bị Thần Lạc quên, liền móc ra bản bút ký ghi lại mình cùng Thần Lạc cùng một chỗ vượt qua hết thảy, mỗi khi tưởng niệm Thần Lạc thời điểm, liền móc ra bản bút ký nhìn một chút, cứ như vậy Phác Chí Thành tốt nghiệp trung học.

Buổi lễ tốt nghiệp bên trên, ca ca cùng ba ba mụ mụ đều đến, Phác Chí Thành bưng lấy bó hoa kia lại khóc thành nước mắt người. Nếu như Thần Lạc cũng ở nơi đây liền tốt, cùng mình vai sóng vai cùng nhau lớn lên, cùng một chỗ tốt nghiệp. Bọn hắn hẹn tốt lắm, trong tương lai trùng phùng, trong chuyện này Thần Lạc nhất định không sẽ nói láo.

Cuối cùng thành tích thi tốt nghiệp trung học còn có thể, Phác Chí Thành bị Seoul một chỗ rời nhà có chút xa đại học trúng tuyển, hắn tìm cùng tại một trường học học trưởng cùng thuê ký túc xá, cùng học trưởng gặp mặt ngày đầu tiên, Phác Chí Thành nhìn thấy Mã Khắc Lý hệ lấy tạp dề mở cửa phòng, bọn hắn nhận ra lẫn nhau.

Phác Chí Thành hỏi hắn: Ca ca xoay trứng làm sao đóng cửa.

Lý Đông Hách thu thập xong vừa bị Mã Khắc Lý nổ phòng bếp đi tới nói: Chúng ta vốn chính là làm việc ngoài giờ kiêm chức kiếm học phí nha, học phí tích lũy xong tự nhiên là giữ cửa mặt chuyển nhượng. Ở bên cạnh Mã Khắc Lý hỏi: Ngươi còn muốn ca ca sao, ta chỗ này còn lại vừa vặn ba cái xoay trứng, có thể tặng không ngươi.

Phác Chí Thành lắc đầu nói không cần, ngày mai khai giảng, hai người các ngươi ai có rảnh mang theo ta đi đưa tin tốt.

Cuối cùng là Lý Đông Hách cùng Mã Khắc Lý vì hẹn hò nói dối ai cũng không rảnh, Phác Chí Thành tự mình tìm tòi lấy ở sân trường bên trong loạn đi dạo, nhưng bất kể thế nào cũng không tìm tới mình viện hệ vị trí. Thẳng đến đi ngang qua thao trường một cái bóng rổ bay tới nện trên đầu, Phác Chí Thành trực tiếp chổng vó ngã xuống. Loáng thoáng một thân ảnh hướng mình chạy tới, Phác Chí Thành xoa xoa đầu ngồi dưới đất, nhìn thấy hắn mặc số 30 bóng rổ quần áo chơi bóng, tại màu xanh ngọc quần áo chơi bóng làm nổi bật hạ làn da bạch chói mắt, tại mặt trời dưới đáy cũng sẽ phản ánh sáng trình độ. Người kia đỡ dậy hắn, dùng đến không quá thuần thục tiếng Hàn hỏi ngươi còn tốt chứ.

Phác Chí Thành sững sờ tại nguyên chỗ: Thần Lạc nha.

Làm sao ngươi biết tên của ta, nhận biết ta sao?

Là Thần Lạc sao, rõ ràng mọc ra một trương cùng Thần Lạc mặt giống nhau như đúc. Mình lớn lên, Thần Lạc cũng lớn lên, nhưng vẫn là so với mình muốn thấp một nửa. Bị những người khác rút tới rồi sao, ký kết thành công sao, trở thành những người khác ca ca, có được thân phận mới mới ký ức cùng mới người ta sao, Phác Chí Thành muốn hỏi rất rất nhiều, căn bản không thể nào ngoạm ăn, thiên ngôn vạn ngữ đến bên miệng, biến thành nắm lấy cổ tay của hắn nói: A a a thật xin lỗi, không biết, ta là sinh viên năm nhất, nên đưa tin còn không quá quen thuộc sân trường.

Úc, là niên đệ a, vừa mới thật là có lỗi với. Một phen tự giới thiệu xuống tới, Phác Chí Thành biết học trưởng là Trung Quốc du học sinh, thực dụng âm nhạc hệ, cao mình cấp một, gọi Chung Thần Lạc, cũng gọi Chung Thần Lạc.

Thật xa nhìn thấy cái soái ca liền cố ý một cái bóng rổ đập tới, không nghĩ tới chính giữa đầu, Chung Thần Lạc cũng rất không có ý tứ, xem xét niên đệ bị nện về sau hốc mắt hồng hồng cùng muốn khóc, Chung Thần Lạc càng không có ý tứ, hắn nghe được niên đệ kết ba nói: Thần Lạc nha... Thần Lạc tiền bối, tiền bối nim thuận tiện có thể mang ta đi dạo sân trường sao? Liền không nói hai lời đáp ứng, Chung Thần Lạc nhìn đồng hồ đeo tay một cái: Bất quá các ngươi tân sinh mười điểm trước nhất định phải đến, thời gian sắp không còn kịp rồi, phải dùng chạy. Chung Thần Lạc thừa cơ lôi kéo Phác Chí Thành thủ đoạn, một bên mừng thầm ăn vào đậu hũ một bên hướng mục đích phi nước đại, Phác Chí Thành phản bắt lấy Chung Thần Lạc tay, sợ hắn cứ như vậy lại biến mất rơi.

Mặt trời rất tốt, đem Chung Thần Lạc chạy nhanh mang bay lên từng cây tóc dát lên một tầng ánh sáng, xem ra nhìn rất đẹp. Phác Chí Thành bị nắm theo ở phía sau, híp mắt nói: Ta trong tương lai chờ ngươi.

Cái gì? Chung Thần Lạc nghe được hắn quay đầu.

Hắn nói: Không có gì, tiếp xuống về sau, chúng ta cùng một chỗ chạy trước đi thôi.

end

1.2w

20200618

* ta trong tương lai chờ ngươi ân vì thấy ngươi ta sẽ chạy trước đi // xuất từ « xuyên qua thời không thiếu nữ »


	22. Chapter 22

Mùa hè gió

justanormalplayer

Su mmary:

top jisung

bottom chenle

nano, markchan a little

Work Text:

20200522

01/

Núi một mực ở nơi đó, xa xa nằm ngang, chập trùng lên xuống giống như là người nằm nghiêng lúc eo tuyến. Khả năng trăm ngàn vạn năm lúc trước bên trong chỉ là một vùng bình địa, sau đó từ cái nào đó nháy mắt bắt đầu, trên mặt đất xác vận động một chút lấy chậm rãi tốc độ cùng kiên nhẫn kinh người từng chút từng chút càng lên càng cao.

Mỗi ngày không có việc gì liền mở cửa sổ ra hướng ra phía ngoài nhìn, chỗ xa nhất là ngọn núi kia, gần một chút là màu xanh biếc rừng cây, lại gần một chút là thành thị, lại gần một chút là đối diện cư dân lâu. Nhàm chán thời điểm mở cửa sổ ra nhìn xem bên ngoài, nhìn xem núi xa, nhìn xem rừng cây, nhìn xem thành thị cuối cùng nhìn xem người đối diện.

Ta ở tại 11 tầng, đối diện 11 tầng ở một nam sinh khác. Mặc kệ ta đang nhìn cái gì, đến cuối cùng mục quang kiểu gì cũng sẽ rơi tại đối diện trên người hắn, tựa như là cái gì kỳ diệu định luật. Cũng không rõ ràng là từ chừng nào thì bắt đầu, ta đối cuộc sống của hắn làm việc và nghỉ ngơi rõ như lòng bàn tay, thậm chí tựa như quen thuộc chính mình.

Hắn mỗi ngày bảy giờ sáng đúng giờ rời giường, đến trên ban công cầm khăn mặt, mười mấy phút tắm rửa xong, lại đem khăn lông ướt phơi tại trên ban công, lúc này tóc của hắn cũng luôn luôn ướt sũng, tóc mái có chút dài che khuất chút con mắt, mặc dù ta tổng lo lắng có phải là sẽ quấn tới ánh mắt của hắn, nhưng xác thực rất đẹp trai, soái đến không được. Tiếp qua cái mười mấy phút, đại khái là ăn sớm cơm về sau, hắn thay đổi đồng phục đi trường học đọc sách, đợi thêm đến chạng vạng tối năm hơn sáu giờ thời điểm trở về, gian phòng bên trong đèn sáng, một mình hắn lẻ loi trơ trọi ăn cơm, sau đó thu thập sạch sẽ, lại đến trong phòng ngủ ngồi vào trước bàn sách, đeo ống nghe lên, mở một chiếc đèn bàn đối cửa sổ đọc sách học tập.

Ta cho tới bây giờ chưa thấy qua hắn mang những người khác về nhà, luôn luôn lẻ loi trơ trọi một cái nhân sinh sống, cũng cho tới bây giờ chưa thấy qua hắn cùng người giảng điện thoại, hắn khả năng không thích nói chuyện, cũng có thể là chính là người câm. Ta có khi thừa dịp hắn đến trên ban công thời điểm, mở cửa sổ ra hướng hắn dùng sức phất phất tay, nhưng hắn cũng luôn luôn không có phản ứng, thậm chí ta hướng hắn hô to cũng luôn luôn không có phản ứng, ta đối ta giọng hay là có tự tin, trong cư xá lâu cùng lâu ở giữa cũng rất gần, hiển nhiên cũng không thể nào là cửa sổ cách âm vấn đề, đối với cái này ta chỉ có thể đem nguyên nhân đổ cho hắn thính lực không tốt lắm, nhất định là mang tai nghe mang nhiều thính lực bị hao tổn, ta quyết định về sau bảo hộ thính lực thiếu mang tai nghe.

Ngay từ đầu khả năng còn sẽ tính toán hô một gọi hắn, đến đằng sau liền từ bỏ, dậy sớm thói quen nhìn một chút đối diện, lẩm bẩm tựa như đơn phương cùng hắn vấn an, tưởng tượng một chút hắn sẽ hay không hướng ta phát ra mời, mời ta cùng hắn uống rượu với nhau, tính một cái hắn còn mặc đồng phục, ta từ bỏ tưởng tượng rời giường công tác chuẩn bị. Mỗi ngày đều là một chút loạn thất bát tao hình ảnh cùng chữ viết đoạn thậm chí còn có chút không hiểu thấu đặc thù ký hiệu muốn chỉnh lý, nói thật ta cũng không hiểu rõ mình rốt cuộc làm tính là gì, nhất định phải phân loại đại khái coi là biên tập đi. Máy tính không có internet, không có gì trò chơi cũng chỉ có những này hình ảnh văn tự cùng ký hiệu. Đối trên màn hình những vật này nhìn lâu liền rất phiền, phiền liền để ở một bên, đi trên ban công phơi nắng.

Nói đến kỳ quái, cái tiểu khu này cư dân lâu ở giữa khoảng cách gần đến quá mức, nhưng mặt trời còn thật là tốt, có thể từ tầng cao nhất một mực phơi đến lầu một. Phơi nắng là tiếp theo, thuận liền có thể nhìn xem đối diện 1 tầng 1 tiểu soái ca. Ta dựa vào tại trên ghế nằm mang theo kính râm, từ núi đến rừng cây lại đến thành thị đến cư dân lâu , dựa theo trình tự một cái tiếp theo một cái nhìn một lần. Nhìn lâu bị gió thổi mắt chát chát, dụi dụi con mắt nhìn về phía ngoài cửa sổ, ta phát hiện 1 tầng 1 tiểu soái ca ra, hắn cầm một sợi dây thừng hướng ban công trên kệ áo thắt nút.

Hắn đây là đang làm gì?

Trong lòng ta tràn đầy nghi hoặc, thẳng đến dây thừng buộc lại về sau, hắn thử đem thòng lọng từ đỉnh đầu bao đi vào, ta bị dọa đến nhảy dựng lên, mở cửa sổ ra hô to: Uy uy uy! Ngươi đừng làm loạn!

Bởi vì bối rối ta quên hắn nghe không được ta, tìm tới tảng đá hay là cái gì dùng sức hướng hắn nơi đó ném, ném đi qua cũng đập trúng hắn pha lê, nhưng không có gây nên hắn bất luận cái gì chú ý, cuối cùng chỉ có bắn ra. Mắt thấy hắn chuyển đến băng ghế, ta quần áo cũng không đổi mang dép chạy đi mở cửa, thế nhưng là cửa làm sao đều mở không ra, ta cầm chìa khoá tay run cắm vào lỗ khóa vừa đi vừa về chuyển động, nhiều như vậy đem chìa khóa thế mà không có một thanh có thể mở ra ta cửa.

Ta càng ngày càng sốt ruột, gấp đến độ đầu đầy mồ hôi, bắt đầu dùng sức xô cửa, đụng rất lâu rất lâu, thậm chí cầm đồ vật nện cũng y nguyên không cách nào nện không ra, ta cả người không có khí lực, bả vai cùng cánh tay đều rất đau. Lại vọt tới trên ban công đi xem hắn, toàn bộ người đã bị xâu tại trên cột treo quần áo. Ta đối toàn bộ cư xá hô to có người muốn chết người tới đây mau, nhưng y nguyên không có bất kỳ người nào xuất hiện cũng làm ra bất kỳ phản ứng nào. Cuống họng đều hô phá âm vẫn không có ai, dừng lại la lên về sau, một trận gió thổi qua, toàn bộ thế giới chết đồng dạng yên tĩnh.

Hắn liền như thế xâu ở nơi đó, một mực đang giãy dụa giãy dụa, cuối cùng bất động an tĩnh cúi thấp đầu, giống như là ngủ đồng dạng.

Đây hết thảy đều trong nháy mắt phát sinh ở trước mặt ta, quá đột ngột, ta co quắp ngồi dưới đất, không cách nào tưởng tượng mình còn có thể làm gì.

02/

Trên màn hình một đống loạn thất bát tao chữ cùng hình ảnh, ta luôn luôn tìm không thấy đầu mối đến chỉnh lý. Trên hình ảnh có mơ hồ không rõ mặt người, cũng có địa điểm mảnh vỡ, ta ý đồ đem có liên quan hình ảnh liều cùng một chỗ, nhưng luôn luôn cuối cùng đều là thất bại. Ta thậm chí không rõ ràng chính mình tại sao phải một lần lại một lần lặp lại những công việc này, cũng không thể nào biết được đến tột cùng là ai bố trí cho ta, đây hết thảy làm cho đầu ta đau, giày vò trong chốc lát may mà không muốn làm, đứng dậy đi trên ban công phơi nắng.

Thời tiết rất tốt, mặt trời cũng rất tốt, đối diện 1 tầng 1 ở một cái tiểu soái ca dáng dấp cũng rất tốt, ta thường thường mang theo kính râm giả vờ như không có tại nhìn dáng vẻ của hắn nhìn trộm. Cũng không rõ ràng là từ chừng nào thì bắt đầu, ta đối cuộc sống của hắn làm việc và nghỉ ngơi rõ như lòng bàn tay, thậm chí tựa như quen thuộc chính mình.

Hắn mỗi ngày bảy giờ sáng đúng giờ rời giường, đến trên ban công cầm khăn mặt, mười mấy phút tắm rửa xong, lại đem khăn lông ướt phơi tại trên ban công, lúc này tóc của hắn cũng luôn luôn ướt sũng, tóc mái có chút dài che khuất chút con mắt, mặc dù ta tổng lo lắng có phải là sẽ quấn tới ánh mắt của hắn, nhưng xác thực rất đẹp trai, soái đến không được. Tiếp qua cái mười mấy phút, đại khái là ăn sớm cơm về sau, hắn thay đổi đồng phục đi trường học đọc sách, đợi thêm đến chạng vạng tối năm hơn sáu giờ thời điểm trở về, gian phòng bên trong đèn sáng, một mình hắn lẻ loi trơ trọi ăn cơm, sau đó thu thập sạch sẽ, lại đến trong phòng ngủ ngồi vào trước bàn sách, đeo ống nghe lên, mở một chiếc đèn bàn đối cửa sổ đọc sách học tập.

Giống như rất tịch mịch bộ dáng, ta cũng rất tịch mịch, nhưng không có ảo tưởng qua cùng hắn ân ái là ta làm người ranh giới cuối cùng. Dù sao chỉ là cái học sinh cấp ba, không quan hệ ca ca chờ ngươi lớn lên.

Nói đến kỳ quái, cái tiểu khu này cư dân lâu ở giữa khoảng cách gần đến quá mức, nhưng mặt trời còn thật là tốt, có thể từ tầng cao nhất một mực phơi đến lầu một. Phơi nắng là tiếp theo, nhìn trộm là chủ yếu. Cảm giác không bao lâu 1 tầng 1 tiểu soái ca ra, hắn cầm một sợi dây thừng hướng ban công trên kệ áo thắt nút.

Ta tốt muốn biết hắn đang tính toán làm cái gì, màn này quá quen thuộc, thật giống như trước đó phát sinh qua, thẳng đến dây thừng buộc lại về sau, ta nhớ tới hết thảy. Ta nhớ lại mình thất bại, hắn đem thòng lọng từ đỉnh đầu bao đi vào, sau đó bên trên treo cổ tự sát đã chết rồi. Ta không rõ đây hết thảy là chuyện gì xảy ra, nhưng trong nháy mắt ta sợ hãi đến toàn thân sợ run nhảy dựng lên, liều mạng tìm kiếm có thể thoát đi gian phòng này biện pháp. Ta rõ ràng nhớ phải tự mình mắt thấy hắn chết toàn bộ quá trình, khủng hoảng e ngại giống như là đạn đột nhiên xuyên thấu bộ ngực của ta, vỡ vụn trái tim vô lực tiếp tục nhảy lên, chống đỡ lấy ta cả người tồn vong. Ta rất sợ hãi, ta hiện tại chỗ kinh lịch hết thảy tựa như là tận thế, nếu như ta không có đoán sai hắn đại khái là ta có thể đào thoát lấy hết thảy biện pháp duy nhất.

Mặc kệ xảy ra chuyện gì, ta nhất định phải rời đi, nhất định phải đến đối diện đi, nhất định phải cứu hắn.

03/

Nói thật ta không biết đây hết thảy tuần hoàn đến tột cùng là từ đâu bắt đầu, có lẽ tuần hoàn từ sáng sớm liền bắt đầu, chỉ là ta gần nhất mới bắt đầu có được ký ức phát hiện sự tình không thích hợp. Cánh cửa kia ta thử qua nhớ không rõ bao nhiêu phương thức ý đồ phá vỡ, thậm chí nhưng luôn luôn tốn công vô ích, đây hết thảy hết thảy tựa như là vòng lặp vô hạn, đem ta bao ở đây, một lần lại một lần địa mục thấy tử vong của hắn.

Ta nhớ được hắn là như thế nào tại trên cột treo quần áo đem nút buộc buộc lại, nhớ kỹ hắn là từ đâu dọn tới ghế, nhớ kỹ như thế nào đạp lên, sau đó đeo lên cổ, trải qua một phen kịch liệt giãy dụa về sau bình yên ngủ. Cái này một loạt hình tượng mỗi ngày đều tại trước mắt ta trình diễn, nhắm mắt lại cũng y nguyên sẽ tại trong đại não tiếp tục phát ra. Mặt của hắn có thể thấy rõ ràng, ta không cách nào làm cho mình đối với cái này nhắm mắt làm ngơ,

Thứ không biết bao nhiêu lần đào thoát thất bại, ta đứng tại phía trước cửa sổ triệt để tuyệt vọng. Cái này mẹ hắn đến cùng là nơi quái quỷ gì, mỗi ngày lặp lại giống nhau như đúc nội dung, thời tiết cũng không có bất kỳ biến hóa nào, y nguyên dương quang phổ chiếu, ấm áp ấm áp, ba trăm sáu mươi độ không góc chết chiếu khắp ban công mỗi một cái góc. Hắn lại một lần ở trước mặt ta trình diễn tử vong tiết mục, ta thế mà còn không có cảm thấy chết lặng, liền như thế ngơ ngác đứng, yết hầu giống như cũng bị người buộc dây thừng treo lên đồng dạng, kìm nén đến ta sắp thở không nổi.

Rất muốn trận tiếp theo mưa, tối thiểu trận tiếp theo mưa ứng cái cảnh cũng là tốt, nhưng không có, liền vẫn là như thế vô cùng xán lạn, thẳng đến mặt trời chiều ngã về tây, hỏa diễm ở chân trời thiêu đốt, nhóm lửa từng mảng lớn đám mây. Ta nhìn những cái kia đám mây, trong lòng như là cũng bị người nhóm lửa lửa, thiêu đến ta đau quá, đau đến ta quỳ ngồi dưới đất nghĩ khóc còn lớn hơn, há to miệng lại lưu không ra bất kỳ nước mắt.

Ta cũng không phải là thích khóc người, bản thân cảm giác, mặc dù ta trong đại não một đoàn hỗn loạn, cảm giác có rất nhiều ký ức luôn luôn hỗn loạn, trực giác nói cho chính ta cũng không thích khóc. Nhưng hiện tại ta thật rất đau, ngay từ đầu chỉ là ngồi yên ở trên mặt đất cảm giác sâu sắc bất lực, sau đó khó mà khắc chế lớn tiếng gào khóc, tại hoàn toàn yên tĩnh ở trong lộ ra phá lệ tê tâm liệt phế, ta lại vẫn không có nước mắt có thể chảy ra.

Mặt trời hoàn toàn rơi xuống, sắc trời đen, ta biết hết thảy lại muốn bắt đầu lại từ đầu, nhưng ta quá mệt mỏi, sắp sửa trước ta nghĩ đến, hắn có phải là cũng giống như ta, bị nhốt ở cái thế giới này quá lâu, cho nên mới sẽ nghĩ muốn lựa chọn kết thúc sinh mệnh của mình đâu.

04/

Trời lượng, ta đứng tại trên ban công nhìn hắn tiếp tục mỗi ngày thường ngày, nhìn thấy hắn buộc lại dây thừng, ta mở cửa sổ ra đứng lên, ra mới phát hiện gió thật to, ta do dự mấy phút, nếu như ta chết ngày thứ hai có thể hay không tiếp tục tuần hoàn, hay là kỳ tích phát sinh ta bị thương nhẹ, có thể phóng đi trên lầu đối diện, đánh gãy tử vong của hắn. Gió đem quần áo trên người thổi đến trướng lên, cuối cùng ta quyết định đánh cược một lần, nhắm mắt lại hướng phía dưới lầu nhảy xuống.

Cấp tốc rơi xuống cảm giác kích thích ta tim đập rộn lên, sau đó đột nhiên dừng lại, có người bắt lấy tay của ta.

Thần Lạc! Thần Lạc ngươi nghe thấy ta sao!

Là ai đang nói chuyện? Ta nhìn lên trên là ai bắt lấy ta, nhìn kỹ thanh về sau phát hiện nhìn rất quen mắt. Trên màn hình hình ảnh văn tự cùng đặc thù ký hiệu đang từ từ tổ hợp thành nguyên thủy bộ dáng, trở nên rõ ràng. Ta nhìn thấy là đối mặt 1 tầng 1 nam sinh, hắn một lần lại một lần hô Thần Lạc ngươi nghe thấy sao!

Mơ mơ màng màng bên trong, một cái tên từ miệng ta bên trong thốt ra: Chí Thành.

Mảnh vỡ ghép lại trở về, mất đi ký ức chậm rãi trở về. Đúng vậy, ta là Thần Lạc, Chung Thần Lạc. Hắn là Chí Thành, Phác Chí Thành.

Ta mở mắt.

05/

Đúng bảy giờ rời giường, đến trên ban công cầm khăn mặt, tắm rửa xong lại đem khăn lông ướt phơi tại trên ban công. Ăn cơm, rửa chén, thay đổi y phục đi ra ngoài, trước đi bệnh viện một chuyến, sau đó chạy nhanh một chút thừa tàu điện ngầm, có thể theo kịp chín giờ giáo sư lớp đầu tiên.

So Phác Chí Thành đến sớm hơn chính là a di, mới đầu nàng cũng không phải là rất nguyện ý nhìn thấy hắn, hắn trên danh nghĩa đối ngoại tuyên bố là bằng hữu, nhưng dù sao cũng là con ruột, a di luôn có thể suy nghĩ thấu bên trong ý tứ. Chậm rãi bởi vì Phác Chí Thành mỗi ngày đều đến, bền lòng vững dạ chưa từng gián đoạn hỗ trợ chiếu cố vấn, nàng cũng liền tiếp nhận, thấy Phác Chí Thành về sau luôn luôn lễ phép tính mỉm cười một chút, mang theo một loại xa cách lại mỏi mệt tiều tụy thần sắc, cùng hắn đem hết thảy nên chú ý chi tiết đều dặn dò xong tất về sau rời đi.

Trên giường bệnh nam sinh xem ra bị chiếu cố rất thỏa đáng, trừ con mắt nửa mở không có gì thần thái bên ngoài, xem ra làn da trắng nõn, sắc mặt hồng nhuận, giống là đơn thuần ngủ. Phác Chí Thành cùng a di mỗi ngày đều đến, lau thân thể mỗi ngày một lần, xoay người mỗi bốn giờ một lần, vì phòng ngừa thân thể cơ bắp héo rút mỗi ngày xoa bóp các loại... Mỗi một hạng cũng không thể rơi xuống, đều làm được tỉ mỉ nhập vi, cho nên nam sinh xem ra mới luôn là một bộ khỏe mạnh bộ dáng, giống như bất cứ lúc nào cũng sẽ tỉnh lại.

Gần nhất làm việc rất khó, hắn luôn luôn vội vàng chuẩn bị ppt đến nửa đêm, nhiều lần giữa trưa vừa tan học, chạy tới chạy lui Phác Chí Thành cơm cũng chưa kịp ăn, trực tiếp dựa vào giường bệnh mệt đến ngủ gật, đầu từng chút từng chút phải đập tại bên giường trên lan can, đau đến hắn nhe răng nhếch miệng chậm rãi xoa, đem sát vách giường gia thuộc đều chọc cười, hắn không có ý tứ nở nụ cười, xem ra đặc biệt nhu thuận.

Có thể có ngươi như thế người ca ca thật có phúc khí. Đại thẩm cười khen hắn. Ta cho tới bây giờ chưa thấy qua có người có thể làm được hơn một năm như một ngày chiếu Cố huynh đệ.

Phác Chí Thành nhìn xem trên giường bệnh nam sinh, hắn có chút sợ người lạ xấu hổ, cũng chỉ quay đầu cùng đại thẩm hé miệng nở nụ cười không nói lời nào, sau đó cầm trên giường bệnh tay của người kia, đem cái trán chôn tại trong lòng bàn tay của hắn ngáp một cái, hắn cảm giác được ngón tay rất nhỏ bỗng nhúc nhích.

06/

Chung Thần Lạc là tốt nghiệp cấp ba năm đó nghỉ hè ra ngoài ý muốn, hôn mê hơn một năm rốt cục tỉnh lại, bác sĩ nói bởi vì thành người thực vật trạng thái quá lâu, ngôn ngữ năng lực thường ngày hành tẩu chờ một chút đều cần khôi phục một đoạn thời gian. Phác Chí Thành cúi người ôm lấy hắn đến xe lăn, lại chôn trên vai của hắn đột nhiên bắt đầu thút thít, Chung Thần Lạc há to miệng lại nói không nên lời đầy đủ, Phác Chí Thành sờ lấy mặt của hắn lại cười cười, nói Thần Lạc nha, chúng ta đi tản bộ đi.

Thời tiết rất tốt, Chung Thần Lạc xem ra lại không quá cao hứng, Phác Chí Thành suy đoán ngày hôm đó đầu quá phơi, liền ngừng tại dưới gốc cây, sát bên hắn ngồi tại bên ngoài trên ghế dài. Bên này không có người nào, hắn lặng lẽ cầm Chung Thần Lạc tay, giống rất nhiều năm trước như thế mười ngón đan xen. Phác Chí Thành ngón cái một chút lại một chút vuốt Chung Thần Lạc mu bàn tay, hắn cúi đầu nói, ngươi có thể trở về thật sự là quá tốt. Nói xong hắn vừa muốn khóc, cố gắng nhịn một chút hay là nhịn xuống, hít mũi một cái đem Chung Thần Lạc tay cầm lên đến dán mặt mình.

Ta nghĩ ngươi.

Cùng Phác Chí Thành cùng tiến lên công cộng khóa La Tại Dân phát hiện hắn gần nhất tâm tình biến đã khá nhiều, lời nói rõ ràng biến nhiều, trò chuyện lên trời hào hứng đến lại đột nhiên trò chuyện thật lâu trình độ, cái này khiến hắn thật bất ngờ, nắm bắt Phác Chí Thành mặt ép hỏi: Nói cho ca ca ngươi gần nhất có phải là cõng ta giao bạn gái.

Phác Chí Thành cũng không biết là bị bóp hay là xấu hổ, đỏ mặt một vòng lại bắt đầu không nói lời nào.

Chân chính nhìn thấy Chung Thần Lạc thì là hai tháng sau, phục kiện phải không sai biệt lắm, đã đến có thể chống quải trượng độc lập hành tẩu, chậm rãi cũng khôi phục lại nói đến rất sắc bén tác. La Tại Dân cũng không ngờ tới trước đó được vinh dự toàn viện tường sắt nam top1 Phác Chí Thành tuyển thủ, thế mà cũng sẽ có thời điểm như vậy, có chút xấu hổ chỉ vào người bên cạnh nói: Tại Dân ca, đây là ta đối tượng, Thần Lạc. Sau đó hai người bởi vì điểm lông gà vỏ tỏi việc nhỏ lại tranh luận không ngớt, đem La Tại Dân thấy thẳng nhả rãnh, nói các ngươi hai làm sao cùng hai học sinh tiểu học giống như.

Phác Chí Thành nói đều là bởi vì hắn, bất tỉnh trôi qua một năm nhiều, hiện tại tâm lý tuổi so với ta nhỏ hơn một tuổi, ta chính là hắn ca, khắp nơi chiếu cố vấn hắn yếu ớt học sinh tiểu học tâm lý mới như vậy.

Chung Thần Lạc ngồi tại trên giường bệnh bên cạnh gặm hạt dưa mà bên cạnh lấy cùi chỏ đỉnh một chút hắn eo: Ngay trước ngươi học trưởng mặt nói mò gì đâu ngươi, liền ngươi tiểu học gà như thế, là ta tại phối hợp ngươi tốt a.

La Tại Dân bận bịu ngăn đón: Được được được, hai người các ngươi chớ quấy rầy.

Phác Chí Thành nói hai chúng ta không có nhao nhao.

Chung Thần Lạc cau mũi một cái, nói đều tại ngươi mới ầm ĩ lên.

Phác Chí Thành cười nói, được thôi trách ta trách ta.

Quần chúng vây xem La Tại Dân đồng chí biểu thị, hai người các ngươi tiểu tình lữ nhưng ngậm miệng đi, ta hôm nay liền không nên đến góp cái này náo nhiệt.

07/

Phác Chí Thành cùng Chung Thần Lạc hai người kết giao có chừng hơn ba năm điểm, trong đó một năm rưỡi Chung Thần Lạc đều bất tỉnh, người ở bên ngoài xem ra thân huynh đệ đều không có mấy người có thể kiên trì nổi, Phác Chí Thành thế mà một mực như một ngày, cũng coi như thực tình cảm động thượng thiên. La Tại Dân cũng một mực cho rằng như thế, thẳng đến có một ngày cơ duyên xảo hợp cùng Phác Chí Thành cùng một chỗ gặp hắn cao trung học trưởng Lý Mẫn Hanh, mấy người tụ cùng uống mấy chén, La Tại Dân lúc này mới bù đắp hoàn chỉnh cố sự.

Phác Chí Thành sơ trung mới chuyển trường tới làm địa, trong lúc nhất thời không cách nào thích ứng, trong trường học cũng không có bằng hữu gì, hoàn cảnh hoàn toàn xa lạ làm cho hắn không thích nói chuyện, phụ mẫu lại không chút chú ý, đem hắn đưa đi ký túc trường học, không nghĩ tới trong trường học bọn nhỏ không hiểu chuyện, hắn lại gặp hai năm xa lánh. Thi cấp ba tốt xấu ỷ vào trong nhà đặt trường luyện thi không ít dùng tiền, cao trung thi đậu trọng điểm, lúc này đã có chút mánh khóe.

Chung Thần Lạc là ban trưởng, ôm quan tâm đồng học ý nghĩ, nhìn Phác Chí Thành luôn luôn một người, liền chủ động ngang nhiên xông qua, căn cứ gần sát quần chúng lắng nghe quần chúng thanh âm tâm thái, kết quả đem mình dựng bên trong. Đương nhiên nếu là hỏi Chung Thần Lạc hắn tuyệt đối sẽ không thừa nhận thuyết pháp này, mà là nghĩa chính ngôn từ: Vậy khẳng định là Phác Chí Thành trước thích ta, nếu không hắn luôn hơi một tí cho ta nháy mắt, ta làm sao lại luôn luôn chạy đi trợ giúp hắn sau đó bị hắn sáo lộ.

Phác Chí Thành chỉ là cười không nói lời nào, mấy bình bia vào trong bụng hắn mặt đã đỏ, hướng trên mặt bàn một nằm sấp ngủ thiếp đi. Lý Mẫn Hanh tiếp tục giảng, ngươi là không biết tiểu tử này cao bên trong đức hạnh gì.

Trước đó cho tới bây giờ không gặp hắn cười qua, mỗi ngày liền rũ cụp lấy mặt, giống như người khác thiếu tiền hắn giống như. Cảm giác có nhiều phương diện nguyên nhân đi, quá khứ nhận qua tổn thương là một mặt, để hắn trở nên sợ hãi rụt rè, sinh bệnh cũng là một mặt, nhưng lúc đó mọi người không ai hiểu cái này, liền chỉ cảm thấy hắn người này không tốt ở chung có chút quái gở. Cao vừa kết thúc mùa hè kia, đúng lúc trường học phát phiếu điểm, Phác Chí Thành không đến trường học lĩnh, Chung Thần Lạc xung phong nhận việc muốn trợ giúp đồng học, nhưng kỳ thật chính là muốn biết nhà hắn ở đâu, thuận địa chỉ sờ qua đi, Chung Thần Lạc nhấn chuông cửa, pin dùng quang cũng không ai thay đổi, chuông cửa làm sao theo đều không vang, hắn gõ cửa một hồi hay là không ai mở, Chung Thần Lạc gõ gõ cửa hàng xóm, lớp mười hai vừa tốt nghiệp Lý Mẫn Hanh bị gõ ra, hỏi một chút Lý Mẫn Hanh một mặt mộng bức, hắn chỉ biết đối diện hàng xóm là cái tự mình một người ở cùng tuổi hài tử, nhưng cho tới bây giờ không biết cùng mình sẽ là một trường học.

Ngươi nghĩ a, coi như lớp mười lớp mười hai làm việc và nghỉ ngơi kém đến lại nhiều, cũng không đến nỗi hàng xóm cũng không biết, cúi đầu không gặp ngẩng đầu thấy, nhưng hắn khi đó thật quá sợ người lạ. Lý Mẫn Hanh nắm tay thả tại ngủ mất Phác Chí Thành trên lưng, một chút lại một chút nhẹ vỗ nhẹ, mang theo điểm tâm đau.

Lý Mẫn Hanh lúc ấy đối Chung Thần Lạc nói, nếu không ngươi đem tờ đơn từ khe cửa nhét vào đi về trước đi, nói không chừng hắn ra ngoài chốc lát nữa liền trở lại.

Chung Thần Lạc nói không được, ta hôm nay nhất định phải nhìn thấy hắn, nơi đó có tìm tới cửa còn không thấy đạo lý. Đúng lúc Phác Chí Thành trong nhà mời đến giúp đỡ bảo mẫu a di từ trong thang máy ra, hỏi một chút a di nói Chí Thành trừ đi học từ không ra khỏi cửa, Chung Thần Lạc nghe xong xấu, mình lớn như vậy giọng đều không kêu được, có phải là xảy ra chuyện gì.

Cửa vừa mở ra, Chung Thần Lạc một bên hô hào Phác Chí Thành danh tự, một bên tìm được thân ảnh của hắn, cuối cùng tại trên ban công nhìn thấy hắn xâu ở nơi đó, bởi vì hít thở không thông duyên cớ, hắn toàn bộ sắc mặt đều biến. A di dọa đến ngồi dưới đất, Chung Thần Lạc một cái bước xa xông đi lên ôm lấy Phác Chí Thành chân dùng sức đi lên nhờ, bên cạnh đem Lý Mẫn Hanh gọi qua hỗ trợ. Mấy người trợ thủ bận bịu chân loạn đem Phác Chí Thành buông ra, bên này gọi điện thoại cấp cứu đem hắn đưa đi bệnh viện, tốt tại bọn hắn tới kịp thời Phác Chí Thành được cứu trở về.

La Tại Dân nghe được rất thổn thức , dựa theo Lý Mẫn Hanh miêu tả, đọc đại học Phác Chí Thành biến hóa rất lớn, chưa nói tới tính cách nhiều sáng sủa, nhưng tối thiểu xem ra rất khỏe mạnh, có chút sợ người lạ, liền xem như xa lạ người cùng hắn nói chuyện, hắn có đôi khi không biết làm sao tiếp, liền rất an tĩnh cười. La Tại Dân rất yêu náo, hai người quen lên về sau ngẫu nhiên mang theo Phác Chí Thành uống chút rượu chơi một chút, không nghĩ tới tiểu tử này thả bản thân về sau so với mình còn làm ầm ĩ, La Tại Dân chỉ coi hắn là tính cách tương phản còn không nghĩ tới nhiều như vậy.

Thời gian không còn sớm, La Tại Dân đem Phác Chí Thành kêu lên nói đi thôi nên trở về đi, hắn giúp đỡ Lý Mẫn Hanh Phác Chí Thành hai người bọn hắn chận một chiếc taxi, Phác Chí Thành còn tại choáng đầu, mí mắt chìm phải phảng phất có nặng ngàn cân. La Tại Dân cùng bọn hắn hai bái bái tay nói tạm biệt, có thời gian sẽ cùng nhau chơi loại hình, ba người ai về nhà nấy. Trên đường đi Phác Chí Thành rất yên tĩnh, dựa vào Lý Mẫn Hanh bả vai tiếp tục ngủ.

08/

Từ thắt cổ được cứu về sau, Phác Chí Thành bị phụ mẫu đưa đi nhìn khoa tâm thần, ngồi trước máy vi tính làm mấy trăm đạo khảo thí đề, làm được hắn muốn ói, sau đó được an bài tại dụng cụ trước mặt đo sóng điện não, thoạt nhìn như là trên đầu cắm đầy dây điện mô phỏng sinh vật người, có chút buồn cười, nhưng Phác Chí Thành kéo một xuống khóe miệng lại cười không nổi. Chẩn trị y sư nhìn một chút tờ đơn, mở miệng hỏi làm việc và nghỉ ngơi cùng cái khác một chút cảm xúc chập trùng, biểu hiện triệu chứng chờ một chút, phụ mẫu là xin phép nghỉ tới cùng hắn kiểm tra, một mực cúi đầu nhìn điện thoại di động.

Cuối cùng mở thuốc, sau đó hỏi hắn có xuất hiện bản thân tổn thương khuynh hướng lời nói, muốn không nằm viện đi, nghĩ nằm viện sao?

Ở đi. Phụ mẫu thay hắn làm quyết định.

Nằm viện sau ngày thứ ba, Chung Thần Lạc chạy tới nhìn hắn, ngoài miệng nói ta chỉ là hiếu kì bệnh viện tâm thần bên trong cái dạng gì, ánh mắt lại tổng hướng trên mặt hắn nhìn.

Phác Chí Thành nói kỳ thật cùng cái khác khu nội trú cũng kém không nhiều, trừ cửa sổ hành lang hàng rào sẽ cao hơn.

Ban đêm nhao nhao sao?

Phác Chí Thành lắc đầu, vẫn được. Phác Chí Thành chỗ ở nhẹ chứng phòng bệnh cho phép thăm viếng, Chung Thần Lạc mỗi ngày đều đến, hắn rất sáng sủa, giống như sáng sủa cũng sẽ truyền nhiễm đồng dạng, trong phòng bệnh cái khác người bệnh cũng đều cùng hắn quen lên, giảng một câu nói đùa cả cái phòng bệnh bên trong đều đang cười. Phác Chí Thành cũng sẽ vô ý thức cười một chút, có đôi khi nếm qua thuốc phản ứng không kịp, rất lâu mới cười một chút, sau đó trêu đến Chung Thần Lạc cười hơn nửa ngày. Khóc thời điểm cũng thế, Chung Thần Lạc xưa nay không nói ngươi đừng khóc, mà là một chút một chút nhẹ khẽ vuốt vuốt sau gáy của hắn an ủi hắn, có thể khóc lên là sự tình tốt. Mọi người chỉ có đối trực diện nội tâm của mình, mới có thể đạt được hoà giải. Tại thuốc sức lực trôi qua về sau, Phác Chí Thành xác thực có chuyển biến tốt đẹp, cùng hắn nói chuyện cũng càng ngày càng nhiều, từ vừa mới bắt đầu hỏi một câu rất lâu đáp một câu, đến đằng sau Phác Chí Thành bắt đầu chủ động cùng hắn nói chuyện.

Chung Thần Lạc dứt khoát cùng trong nhà láo xưng mình cùng bằng hữu đi ra ngoài chơi mấy ngày, kết quả tại bệnh viện tâm thần phụ cận khách sạn mở gian phòng ở lại. Chạng vạng tối Phác Chí Thành dẫn hắn ở viện đại lâu mái nhà trên sân thượng nhìn mặt trời xuống núi, hai người cùng một chỗ đào lấy lan can ngồi xuống, nóc nhà trải qua một ngày bạo chiếu, ngồi dậy đến bỏng cái mông, Chung Thần Lạc đem sách giáo khoa từ trong bọc móc ra hai người một người một bản đệm tại cái mông dưới đáy, chân từ lan can trong khe đưa ra ngoài, ở giữa không trung bắp chân đãng a đãng. Chung Thần Lạc còn mua Cocacola, bên ngoài một tầng giọt nước, giống như là rơi lệ đồng dạng uyển uốn lượn diên trượt xuống tới.

Bởi vì trên đường xóc nảy, Chung Thần Lạc đem cánh tay duỗi ra lan can đi đối bên ngoài, kéo một phát móc kéo bọt biển cấp tốc trào ra, vẩy hắn một tay, cũng vẩy rơi trên mặt đất, còn có mấy giọt tung tóe tại Chung Thần Lạc trên thân. Phác Chí Thành học hắn bộ dáng mở ra một cái khác bình, vẩy đến so Chung Thần Lạc vẩy đến ít một chút, trong không khí tràn đầy nhưng Nhạc Thanh thoải mái ngọt ngào hương vị.

Trời chiều lấy một loại mỹ lệ nhan sắc treo ở chân trời, sau đó từng chút từng chút chậm rãi chìm xuống, Chung Thần Lạc đem quần áo vạt áo vung lên đến cọ xát mồ hôi trên mặt, nói: Thật tốt a.

Ân.

Ngươi thật cảm thấy thật tốt sao?

Ân. Phác Chí Thành nghĩ nghĩ nói, nếu để cho ta hiện tại lập tức chết mất liền tốt nhất, tại vui sướng nhất thời điểm chết mất.

Chung Thần Lạc vẫn luôn tại né tránh cái đề tài này, lần này hắn vô dụng [ nói mò gì đâu ngươi ] đến nhảy qua, mà là nghiêm túc nhìn xem Phác Chí Thành, mặc dù ta nói như vậy có chút tự tư, nhưng là ta hi vọng ngươi có thể cùng ta cùng một chỗ sống sót.

Phác Chí Thành đem mặt chôn tại trong khuỷu tay, hắn không biết nên nói thế nào, sinh cùng tử ý nghĩ giống hai cái tiểu nhân tại trong đại não đánh nhau, thống khổ cùng hạnh phúc ký ức đan vào lẫn nhau, bản ngã cùng bản thân lẫn nhau chống lại, hắn thất lạc qua hoang mang qua uể oải qua thút thít qua. Một người quá lâu, hắn có chút không hiểu làm như thế nào biểu đạt mình chân chính ý nghĩ, ngạt thở dù cho là thống khổ, nhưng trên sinh lý thống khổ cùng trên tinh thần thống khổ triệt tiêu lẫn nhau, giống như hết thảy đều trở nên có thể nhịn thụ đồng dạng. Hiện tại Chung Thần Lạc ngồi ở bên cạnh hắn nói, hi vọng cùng mình cùng một chỗ. Cái này khiến hắn có chút hỗn loạn.

Chung Thần Lạc nắm tay thả tại cổ của hắn bên cạnh, nơi đó còn giữ dây thừng ứ vết thương dấu vết, Chung Thần Lạc đầu ngón tay lành lạnh, mang theo Cocacola mùi thơm cùng dinh dính xúc cảm, vừa đụng phải lúc Phác Chí Thành rụt lại thân thể. Còn đau phải không? Chung Thần Lạc hỏi.

Không thương, cũng chỉ là vết tích còn không có cởi sạch.

Nếu có ma pháp liền tốt, để Phác Chí Thành quên mất tất cả không sung sướng, trở nên hạnh phúc đi.

Bác sĩ an bài cho ta hậu thiên thử một chút điện giật liệu pháp , dựa theo hắn nói hẳn là cùng ma pháp không sai biệt lắm, sẽ đem đồ vật đều quên mất.

Đều sẽ quên mất sao?

Một bộ phận đi, Phác Chí Thành nói, mấy tháng trong vòng sự tình có thể sẽ nghĩ không ra.

Ta cũng sẽ bị quên mất sao? Chung Thần Lạc thở dài, ta mùa hè này mới thật không dễ dàng cùng ngươi biến thân cận một điểm.

Có thể sẽ quên mất. Phác Chí Thành không dám đánh cam đoan.

Vậy liền đều quên đi, Chí Thành, đem cái gì đều quên lại bắt đầu lại từ đầu. Chung Thần Lạc tay còn thả tại trên cổ của hắn, dùng một chút lực câu tới, nhắm mắt lại hôn một cái Phác Chí Thành bờ môi. Hắn nói lại bắt đầu lại từ đầu, không biết là đang nói Phác Chí Thành lại bắt đầu lại từ đầu, hay là mình lại bắt đầu lại từ đầu.

Trời chiều, sân thượng, Cocacola, bị Cocacola thấm vào bờ môi, dắt cùng một chỗ tay, dựa chung một chỗ đầu, mùa hè ngọt ngào ướt át không khí, khô nóng, bắp chân huyền không lắc lư, thổi qua đến gió, bị gió thổi lên đến quần áo cùng tóc. ①

Phác Chí Thành, Chung Thần Lạc.

Hôn.

Hôn là từ Phác Chí Thành bắt đầu, Chung Thần Lạc chỉ là thân lần thứ nhất, hắn nhìn một chút Chung Thần Lạc mặt cùng bờ môi, chậm rãi ngang nhiên xông qua nhắm mắt lại. Rất lớn tay chụp tại Chung Thần Lạc cái ót, đầu tiên là giống gà con đồng dạng nhẹ nhàng mổ, sau đó hai tay dâng mặt của đối phương, chậm rãi lè lưỡi, có chút lạng quạng thăm dò vào đối phương khoang miệng, Chung Thần Lạc chóp mũi cọ lấy chóp mũi của hắn, có điểm giống bưng lấy mèo con hôn cảm giác. Phác Chí Thành đầu lưỡi đi quấn lấy Chung Thần Lạc, còn sót lại Cocacola hương vị, ngọt lịm.

Chung Thần Lạc càng hôn càng kịch liệt, hắn níu lấy Phác Chí Thành quần áo bệnh nhân cổ áo không buông tay, răng cũng giống như mèo nhỏ, luôn gặm đến Phác Chí Thành môi dưới. Níu lấy quần áo bệnh nhân tay hướng xuống, phóng tới Phác Chí Thành trên đũng quần cách vải áo vuốt ve, bình thường nhìn không ra trên thực tế vẫn còn lớn, Chung Thần Lạc còn không có nhiều sờ mấy lần liền bị Phác Chí Thành bắt dừng tay cổ tay.

Ngươi không thích? Hắn có chút hoảng muốn đứng lên lui về sau.

Phác Chí Thành chỉ là lôi kéo hắn, lại đem hắn kéo về trên mặt đất, giải thích nói không phải. Không phải không thích, ta uống thuốc, không có cảm giác gì, cũng không cứng nổi.

Chung Thần Lạc còn có chút thất lạc ý tứ, hắn phía dưới cương mà Phác Chí Thành lại không có phản ứng gì, trong lúc nhất thời Chung Thần Lạc xấu hổ đỏ mặt. Phác Chí Thành cũng phát hiện, giải khai quần của hắn cúc áo, kéo xuống khóa kéo, vừa nói ta có thể giúp ngươi, một bên đem hắn đồ lót hướng phía dưới lạp. Phác Chí Thành tay lớn đến có thể đem dương vật nắm trong lòng bàn tay, ngón tay cũng rất linh hoạt, mấy lần liền đem Chung Thần Lạc làm cho thoải mái bắt đầu thở. Hắn ngậm một ngụm Cocacola ở trong miệng, cúi đầu xuống cho Chung Thần Lạc khẩu giao, cacbon-axit đồ uống tại trong miệng hắn nhảy lên, kích thích trên quy đầu mẫn cảm thịt mềm, Cocacola thuận Chung Thần Lạc tính khí chảy xuống, hắn liền nghiêng đầu đi một vòng liếm tiến miệng bên trong.

Phác Chí Thành ngay từ đầu chỉ là giống kẹo que đồng dạng liếm, tiếp lấy hướng xuống càng nhiều nuốt vào khoang miệng lại từ từ phun ra, so với Chung Thần Lạc lỗ mãng, hắn rất cẩn thận thu răng sợ làm bị thương Chung Thần Lạc, đầu lưỡi cũng làm lấy thêm chút sức, chống đỡ lấy quy đầu liếm láp, khoang miệng bao vây lấy Chung Thần Lạc dương vật mút vào, tay ở phía dưới lột động, tốc độ từ chậm đến nhanh, tiến hành theo chất lượng, Chung Thần Lạc tay cắm tại tóc của hắn ở giữa, không cần nói ra, Phác Chí Thành giống như liền biết hắn hưng phấn điểm ở nơi nào.

Chung Thần Lạc nói ta muốn bắn, lập tức đem hắn kéo lên sợ làm bẩn hắn, Phác Chí Thành đem hắn trang tại trong bọc khăn tay rút ra mấy trương, dùng tay giúp hắn lột bắn, khăn tay bọc lại để ở một bên, chờ rời đi thời điểm cùng cái khác rác rưởi cùng một chỗ mang đi.

Chung Thần Lạc run chân đều, nằm vật xuống tại trong ngực hắn, hỏi Phác Chí Thành ngươi đều ở đâu học mấy cái này.

Phác Chí Thành đem còn lại Cocacola uống một hơi cạn sạch, nói ta chỉ là muốn hôn thân ngươi.

Ngươi quên mất cũng không có quan hệ, Chung Thần Lạc nâng lên quần nói, ta vĩnh viễn cũng sẽ không quên. Nói xong hắn đem Phác Chí Thành đầu câu thấp một chút, tiếp tục hôn, đem Phác Chí Thành hương vị cùng mình hương vị hỗn hợp lại cùng nhau, toàn bộ nuốt xuống, nhớ trong thân thể.

Vĩnh viễn cũng sẽ không quên cùng lần thứ nhất thích người, lần thứ nhất hôn, lần thứ nhất tính thể nghiệm, lần thứ nhất bị lấy lòng cùng lần thứ nhất kinh lịch dù cho hậu thiên liền sẽ bị quên mất tình yêu.

09/

Làm xong điện giật trị liệu Phác Chí Thành ngủ thật lâu, ý thức chậm rãi khôi phục lại về sau, hắn mới phát hiện điện thoại di động của mình bản ghi nhớ bên trong nhớ kỹ thật nhiều không hiểu thấu từ: Trời chiều, sân thượng, Cocacola, không khí, khô nóng, huyền không, gió. Phác Chí Thành, Chung Thần Lạc. Hôn.

Sau đó là rất nhiều lần Chung Thần Lạc.

Giống như là uống thuốc ăn đến đầu não không tỉnh táo lắm đánh xuống đến chữ, cũng rất giống là rất trọng yếu rất trọng yếu ký ức, hắn nhớ kỹ Chung Thần Lạc là ban trưởng, bình thường không có có rất nhiều gặp nhau. Phác Chí Thành đại não còn đang từ từ tỉnh lại bên trong, Chung Thần Lạc dẫn theo hoa quả sang đây xem hắn, ánh mắt có chút né tránh.

Ngươi còn nhớ ta không, ta là Chung Thần Lạc.

Phác Chí Thành nhẹ gật đầu, ban trưởng nha, ta nghe ta cha nói qua, ngươi cùng hàng xóm đem ta đưa đi bệnh viện. Cuối cùng hắn nói bổ sung cám ơn ngươi.

Đằng sau còn nhớ rõ sao?

Ta suy nghĩ lại một chút, chậm rãi sẽ nhớ tới một chút. Phác Chí Thành nghĩ đến bản ghi nhớ bên trong nội dung muốn nói lại thôi.

Chung Thần Lạc bận bịu an ủi hắn nói không có việc gì, nghĩ không ra cũng không quan hệ.

Dù sao cũng không phải khổ gì tình phim Hàn, cho nên nghĩ không ra cũng không có việc gì, Chung Thần Lạc quyết định lại bắt đầu lại từ đầu. Phác Chí Thành nằm viện ở đại khái hai tháng xuất viện, trị liệu quả thật có chút hiệu quả, cũng có thể là là bởi vì cùng Chung Thần Lạc biến thân cận quan hệ, Phác Chí Thành trên mặt cười biến nhiều. Về nhà ngày đó Lý Mẫn Hanh cũng tới, cầm mụ mụ làm đồ ăn cho Phác Chí Thành cùng một chỗ bưng quá khứ.

Chung Thần Lạc thưởng thức hỏi: Ca đây là ngươi làm?

Lý Mẫn Hanh lắc đầu, ta nếu là làm, Chí Thành đoán chừng hôm nay liền phải tiếp tục về bệnh viện treo dạ dày khoa hào.

Phác Chí Thành phụ mẫu sợ hắn tái xuất chút sự tình, cho Lý Mẫn Hanh cũng đa phần một thanh gia môn chìa khoá, làm ơn hắn không bận rộn đi ở chung bồi bồi Phác Chí Thành, cũng tốt có thể chiếu ứng lẫn nhau.

Ban đêm Lý Mẫn Hanh về nhà mình, Chung Thần Lạc cùng mụ mụ gọi điện thoại nói đêm nay lưu nhà bạn chơi, ngày thứ hai cùng đi trường học, sau đó lôi kéo Phác Chí Thành cùng hắn đánh mấy cục trò chơi, sắc trời dần dần tối xuống, rửa mặt xong nên ngủ, Phác Chí Thành cho hắn tại mình bên giường trải ổ rơm. Chung Thần Lạc cùng nhìn tiểu hài nhi giống như giám sát Phác Chí Thành đúng hạn uống thuốc, Phác Chí Thành vừa ăn xong nằm ở trên giường, Chung Thần Lạc mắt thấy hắn tại mấy phút bên trong mí mắt bắt đầu phát chìm, lấy một loại tốc độ bất khả tư nghị cấp tốc ngủ, một cái tay rủ xuống tại giường biên giới. Nằm trên mặt đất trải lên Chung Thần Lạc vươn tay, mang theo một điểm lòng tham cùng tư tâm, cầm tay của hắn.

Sáng sớm Phác Chí Thành luôn luôn tỉnh rất sớm, hắn phát hiện mình tay bị nắm, liền trở mình nhìn xem ngủ trên mặt đất người.

Trời chiều, sân thượng, Cocacola, không khí, khô nóng, huyền không, gió. Phác Chí Thành, Chung Thần Lạc. Hôn.

Chung Thần Lạc tỉnh lại đối diện bên trên Phác Chí Thành con mắt, hắn bận bịu vung ra tay dụi dụi con mắt lau đi khóe miệng, sợ mình ngủ được không an phận lưu nước bọt. Giả vờ như người không việc gì đồng dạng nói: Ngươi tỉnh rồi.

Phác Chí Thành ừ một tiếng, Chung Thần Lạc duỗi lưng một cái, nói đến đi, ngươi hôm nay ngày đầu tiên đi trường học, ta đem sách giáo khoa cái gì đều giữ lại cho ngươi đợi đến phòng học đưa cho ngươi. Đánh răng thời điểm Chung Thần Lạc phát hiện Phác Chí Thành từ trong gương nhìn chằm chằm vào miệng của mình nhìn, hắn nhìn một chút không có phát hiện trên mặt mình có cái gì đặc biệt, hỏi Phác Chí Thành ngươi đang nhìn cái gì.

Phác Chí Thành suy nghĩ một chút vẫn là quyết định thẳng thắn: Thần Lạc nha, kỳ thật... Ta mơ tới cùng ngươi hôn.

Chung Thần Lạc đùa giỡn giống như hỏi cảm giác thế nào? Thích không?

Thích. Phác Chí Thành nghiêm túc trả lời, xong nói xong giống cũng không phải mộng, liền theo chúng ta thật sự có hôn qua đồng dạng.

Một phen nghe được Chung Thần Lạc lỗ tai cọ phải một chút đỏ cả, hắn bận bịu súc miệng rửa mặt xong đi ra ngoài. Phác Chí Thành chỉnh lý xong ra hỏi hắn: Chúng ta thật hôn qua đi.

Thật giả có cái gì, chẳng lẽ chúng ta muốn yêu à. Chung Thần Lạc nghẹn gấp hướng hắn ngao ngao.

Ân, chúng ta kết giao đi.

10/

Lớp mười một năm đó Phác Chí Thành cùng Chung Thần Lạc bắt đầu kết giao, Chung Thần Lạc thỉnh thoảng cùng mụ mụ nói muốn đi nhà bạn chơi, cuối cùng dứt khoát xách một rương hành lý đồ vật, ba ngày hai đầu ở tại Phác Chí Thành nơi đó, tại Chung Thần Lạc đồng hành Phác Chí Thành xem như khôi phục, dần dần ngừng thuốc. Đến lớp mười hai Phác Chí Thành thành tích cũng tại Chung Thần Lạc trợ giúp dưới có chuyển biến tốt, Chung Thần Lạc cùng Lý Mẫn Hanh phàn nàn cùng một chỗ về sau hai người Thiên Thiên cãi nhau, Phác Chí Thành gãi đầu một cái nói không có a, hai chúng ta cho tới bây giờ không có cãi nhau, một lần cũng chưa từng có.

Lý Mẫn Hanh một mặt mộng bức, hai người các ngươi ta tin ai.

Phác Chí Thành cười cười nói, Thần Lạc nói nhao nhao vậy coi như nhao nhao đi, ai, Thần Lạc thật đáng yêu.

Quần chúng vây xem Lý Mẫn Hanh đồng chí biểu thị, hai ngươi tiểu tình lữ nhưng ngậm miệng đi, ta đến cùng là tại sao phải ở chỗ này. Phàm là bạn gái ở chỗ này, ta cũng không đến nỗi luân lạc tới loại tình trạng này.

11/

Theo lý thuyết sự tình vốn nên một mực tiếp tục như vậy, thẳng đến Chung Thần Lạc nằm hơn một năm, một năm này trong lúc đó Lý Mẫn Hanh mắt thấy Phác Chí Thành trở nên cao hơn đẹp trai hơn, trổ mã thành tùy tiện mặc một chút đi trên đường cũng sẽ dẫn tới ghé mắt đại soái ca. Phác Chí Thành trên mặt thỉnh thoảng sẽ không có biểu tình gì, nhưng vẫn là cười càng nhiều. Có đôi khi nhìn xem hắn mấy nơi làm liên tục không nghỉ suốt ngày đêm cả người rất mệt mỏi, Lý Mẫn Hanh dặn dò hắn muốn nghỉ ngơi nhiều a, Phác Chí Thành cười một chút nói không có việc gì, ta tại học làm sao chiếu cố vấn Thần Lạc.

Trước đây hắn tay chân vụng về cái gì cũng không biết, bảo mẫu chiếu cố vấn hắn sinh hoạt hàng ngày, hiện tại hắn một chút xíu thử chiếu cố vấn ngủ say ở trong Chung Thần Lạc, lại đến chậm rãi thuần thục. Đoạn thời gian kia Lý Mẫn Hanh không dám hỏi nếu như Chung Thần Lạc vẫn chưa tỉnh lại sẽ như thế nào, cũng may mắn là hắn rốt cục tỉnh lại.

Ban đêm đem Phác Chí Thành đưa về nhà, bao nhiêu là tỉnh tỉnh rượu, hắn rửa mặt đổi quần áo, cuối cùng nằm ở trên giường, lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra cho Chung Thần Lạc gọi điện thoại.

Chung Thần Lạc nghĩ thầm tốt tại mình xuất viện, không phải trong phòng bệnh quấy rầy lấy người khác nhiều xấu hổ.

Nha, Thần Lạc nha.

Ân. Người trong nhà đã đều nằm ngủ, Chung Thần Lạc giảng tiếng điện thoại âm rất nhỏ. Ngươi uống rượu sao.

Ân, ta ngừng thuốc thật lâu, cho nên có thể uống ít một chút, hôm nay cùng Tại Dân ca cùng một chỗ gặp được Mẫn Hanh ca, liền cùng uống một chút xíu.

Làm tốt. Chung Thần Lạc ngữ khí nhẹ nhàng giống như là hống hắn.

Thần Lạc nha, ta hiện tại rửa mặt xong cũng đổi quần áo nằm ở trên giường.

Thật ngoan.

Thần Lạc nha, ta rất nhớ ngươi. Phác Chí Thành ô ô khóc lên, ta thật là sợ ngươi không ở bên cạnh ta, ta mỗi ngày đều đang cố gắng để cho mình vui vẻ, cố gắng sinh hoạt, bởi vì ngươi nói hi vọng cùng ta cùng một chỗ. Ta vẫn luôn không có nói cho bất luận kẻ nào, ngươi xảy ra chuyện về sau ta mỗi ngày đều rất sợ hãi, ngươi còn nhớ rõ chúng ta cùng một chỗ ngồi thuyền hải tặc sao, ngươi ngồi ở bên cạnh ta chúng ta tay nắm, lúc ấy ta vẫn là rất sợ, nhưng nghĩ tới Thần Lạc ở bên cạnh ta đã tốt lắm rồi. Ngươi nằm đoạn thời gian kia ta chỉ có một người, ta đặc biệt sợ hãi ta một người, Thần Lạc ngươi đừng bỏ lại ta một người.

Chung Thần Lạc nói xong, ngươi đừng sợ, ta tại bên cạnh ngươi.

Thần Lạc ngươi đừng tắt điện thoại, cứ như vậy ngủ đi, ta muốn nghe xem thanh âm của ngươi.

Đừng, ta ngáy to làm cho ngươi ngủ không được.

Phác Chí Thành khóc đến rất lớn tiếng nói không muốn, ngươi không muốn treo á!

Tốt tốt ta không tắt điện thoại, ngươi nhanh lên ngủ đi.

Ngày thứ hai Phác Chí Thành phát phát hiện mình trò chuyện trong ghi chép, có một đầu dài đến sáu giờ. Đồng thời tiếp vào Chung Thần Lạc lại một điện thoại đối với hắn hô: Phác Chí Thành không cho phép ngươi lại uống rượu, một ngụm cũng không cho phép lại uống!

12/

Thân thể cơ năng khôi phục được càng ngày càng tốt, Chung Thần Lạc lại kéo cái rương đến cùng Phác Chí Thành ở cùng một chỗ, mụ mụ nhìn xem hắn rời đi bóng lưng thở dài, nhi tử lớn không phải do mẹ, đành phải gọi chuyển phát nhanh lại chuẩn bị mấy rương ăn cùng hành trang cùng một chỗ đưa qua, liên tục nhắc nhở chuyển phát nhanh viên phiền phức đưa đến cửa nhà.

Hai người chân chính trên ý nghĩa đêm đầu là Phác Chí Thành hai mươi mốt tuổi sinh nhật ngày ấy, Chung Thần Lạc bưng lấy mặt của hắn, nghĩ thầm đến tột cùng là lúc nào dáng dấp lớn như vậy chứ, dáng dấp cao như vậy, đẹp trai như vậy, mê người như vậy.

Trong trường học không ít cô nương truy ngươi đi. Vốn là muốn nói điểm khích lệ, không biết vì cái gì miệng bên trong phun ra liền trở nên chua chua.

Phác Chí Thành lắc đầu nói không có, ta tất cả xã giao phần mềm bên trên đều là cùng ngươi chụp ảnh chung, mỗi đến cái gì lễ tình nhân đêm thất tịch 11\11 liền phát ta yêu Chung Thần Lạc.

Ta không tin. Chung Thần Lạc cố ý đùa hắn, lại bị hắn lại gần hôn, dạng này tin hay không?

Chung Thần Lạc hay là cười nói không tin, Phác Chí Thành kéo qua hắn để tay tại mình giữa hai chân, hỏi như vậy chứ.

Tin ta tin. Chung Thần Lạc đỏ mặt đến cổ cây, không nói hai lời trước tắt đèn, Phác Chí Thành nói ngươi vội vã tắt đèn làm gì, ta bao cũng còn không có lấy ra. Chung Thần Lạc xấu hổ ngăn đón hắn chết sống không để hắn mở, một bên cùng tiểu động vật giống như ngay cả gặm mang thân cọ lung tung mặt của hắn: Không phải ngươi đừng mang.

Không được, cái này sao có thể đi. Phác Chí Thành sờ soạng từ trong tủ đầu giường lấy ra, tay run cho mình mang tốt, lại cho hắn làm bôi trơn, Chung Thần Lạc hít sâu một hơi, Phác Chí Thành hỏi Lạc Lạc ngươi đau sao, đau lời nói ta lại nhẹ một chút.

Phác Chí Thành ngươi nhanh đừng nói nhảm, Chung Thần Lạc căn cứ nam nhân không thể nói mình không được tâm lý để hắn đừng nói chuyện mau làm, kết quả vừa mới bắt đầu làm Chung Thần Lạc nhưng liền bắt đầu a, Phác Chí Thành nghe xong lại chậm lại, cho hắn thời gian thích ứng. Mấy lần trừu sáp về sau Chung Thần Lạc lại ngại quá an tĩnh, nói chuyện cũng xấu hổ, không nói lời nào cũng xấu hổ, hắn đập nói lắp ba thử rên rỉ. Phác Chí Thành nghe xong lại lo lắng, còn ngại quá nhanh sao, ta chậm nữa điểm?

Nói ít vài ba câu đi, Chung Thần Lạc xoay người đem hắn ép dưới thân thể cúi đầu cùng hắn hôn tốt ngăn chặn miệng của hắn, tay vịn hắn kê ba chậm rãi hướng xuống ngồi nhét vào, kết quả so vừa mới càng đau, Phác Chí Thành miệng không có ngăn chặn, thanh âm của mình ngược lại là hô lên. Chung Thần Lạc chậm rãi bắt đầu lắc mông, Phác Chí Thành quá dài, quả thực muốn đội lên tận cùng bên trong nhất xuyên thấu thân thể của hắn. Phác Chí Thành vịn eo của hắn, một bên phối hợp với hắn chậm rãi hướng lên động thân. Mỗi rất một chút Chung Thần Lạc liền theo a một chút, lần này không phải trang. Chung Thần Lạc xoay phải đều mệt mỏi, Phác Chí Thành còn cứng ngắc lấy không có bắn, hắn nằm sấp tại Phác Chí Thành trên thân, tùy theo Phác Chí Thành ôm mình đem tư thế một lần nữa đổi lại.

Phác Chí Thành một tay lôi kéo Chung Thần Lạc mắt cá chân mang lên mình trên lưng, ra ra vào vào khoái cảm giống thủy triều đồng dạng cuốn tới, Chung Thần Lạc gấp rút đùi, lại mảnh lại bạch hai chân quấn tại Phác Chí Thành trên lưng. Trong cảm giác không còn như vậy gấp chát chát, Phác Chí Thành trừu sáp tốc độ dần dần tăng tốc, khuếch trương tốt lắm sau huyệt giống một trương ướt át miệng đem hắn dương vật hút lại, hắn cùng Chung Thần Lạc giống hai đầu dây leo chăm chú quấn quanh lại với nhau, hắn nhịn không được càng dùng sức hướng về phía trước đỉnh, Chung Thần Lạc bị thao làm được càng ngày càng sảng khoái, phía trước không biết lúc nào cứng tính khí cũng bắt đầu hướng ra phía ngoài rò rỉ ra mấy giọt tinh dịch, chỉ dùng tay hơi vuốt ve mấy lần, cao trào tiến đến tinh dịch bị toàn bộ bắn ra. Phác Chí Thành cũng bắn, hắn rút sau khi đi ra phát hiện bao thế mà phá, Chung Thần Lạc rên rỉ làm cho âm phá, một bên phàn nàn, nói sớm Phác Chí Thành ngươi không muốn mạnh như vậy.

Hai người nghỉ trong chốc lát, đi trong phòng tắm thanh tẩy, Phác Chí Thành đem bàn tay đến hắn tận cùng bên trong nhất giúp hắn đem để lọt ở bên trong tinh dịch đều thanh lý ra, Chung Thần Lạc lại bị đâm kích đến dùng sức nắm chặt cánh tay của hắn, trên thân bị nước nóng xông đến đỏ lên, dứt khoát đem Phác Chí Thành cũng nhìn cứng rắn, chống đỡ lấy hắn ở trên tường lại làm một lần, thừa dịp bên trong tinh dịch ngay cả bôi trơn cũng không cần lại làm, Chung Thần Lạc cười hắn lúc này ngươi không còn hô hào mang bao. Phác Chí Thành thở hổn hển một bên hôn hắn vành tai bên trên nốt ruồi, ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nói lần sau, lần này ta giúp ngươi hảo hảo thanh lý, lần sau nhất định mang bao.

Ban đêm Chung Thần Lạc lần nữa bừng tỉnh, Phác Chí Thành nằm ở bên cạnh hắn còn đang ngủ, hắn vụng trộm đứng lên cho Phác Chí Thành trước đó tiếp thụ qua trị liệu bác sĩ tâm lý phát tin tức, Lý thầy thuốc rất nhanh liền cho hồi âm, đề nghị hắn có thời gian nhanh chóng tìm một chuyến hỏi bệnh. Chung Thần Lạc bản muốn gạt Phác Chí Thành, nhưng vẫn là không có che giấu, Phác Chí Thành cùng một chỗ theo tới, nói ta là ngươi người giám hộ, ta nhất định phải cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ.

Chung Thần Lạc nói mình luôn ban đêm làm ác mộng, mơ tới mình tại trên lầu đối diện một lần lại một lần mà nhìn xem một người xảy ra chuyện, sau đó mình liều mạng một lần lại một lần đi cứu hắn, nhưng vẫn là luôn luôn thất bại. Cái này ác mộng hắn làm thật lâu, gần nhất càng ngày càng nhiều lần, làm cho hắn giấc ngủ chất lượng trên phạm vi lớn hạ xuống. Chung Thần Lạc không có nói là ai, nhưng Phác Chí Thành biết hắn đang nói cái gì. Lý thầy thuốc hỏi, hai người các ngươi trước đó có câu thông qua phương diện này à.

Chung Thần Lạc trầm mặc không trả lời, Phác Chí Thành nghĩ nghĩ nói, hắn một mực đang cố gắng chiếu cố vấn ta, sợ ta lại nhớ tới đến chuyện quá khứ, cho nên cho tới bây giờ không có... Cho tới bây giờ không có nhắc lại qua sự kiện kia. Hắn nói xong nghẹn ngào, Chung Thần Lạc lo lắng hắn lại muốn phát tác, cầm tay của hắn nói không quan hệ, ngươi không cần lại nghĩ, đều đi qua.

Phác Chí Thành khóc nói, có quan hệ, ta vẫn cho là muốn chết là ta chuyện riêng, bởi vì ngươi cho tới bây giờ không có đề cập qua, liền cho rằng ngươi cũng không có việc gì, cảm thấy đây hết thảy thật đều đi qua. Nhưng quá khứ những sự tình kia thật liền đi qua sao, trên thực tế không có, cho ta cho ngươi đều lưu lại khó mà ma diệt ấn ký. Ta là người thi hành, ngươi là người chứng kiến, ta chỉ lo nỗi thống khổ của mình, coi nhẹ thống khổ một bộ phận cũng tái giá tại trên người của ngươi. Chúng ta đều là người tham dự cùng kinh lịch người, cộng đồng thừa nhận hết thảy. Thật xin lỗi Thần Lạc, hắn nức nở nói xin lỗi, một lần lại một lần. Là ta quá tự tư.

Chung Thần Lạc giống như kiểu trước đây nhẹ khẽ vuốt vuốt sau gáy của hắn, một chút lại một chút: Ngươi tuyệt không tự tư, cũng không nên nói thật xin lỗi.

Lý thầy thuốc cho Chung Thần Lạc đưa khăn tay, cá nhân ta cảm thấy ngươi cũng cần phát tiết một chút, chúng ta không thể nào làm được một mực kiên cường một mực hoàn mỹ, một mực làm những người khác tinh thần chèo chống. Liền như năm đó Chí Thành tự sát, cũng quả thật kích thích đến ngươi đi, ngươi khi đó lớp mười vừa kết thúc, cũng liền mười mấy tuổi. Bởi vì ngươi một mực đối với cái này sợ hãi sợ hãi, lại không có trực diện, tình cảm không có chỗ tháo nước, cho nên ngươi một mực không cách nào chân chính buông xuống chuyện này, trong hôn mê cũng một mực không cách nào buông xuống, đại não ra ngoài từ ta bảo vệ một mực để ngươi một lần lại một lần đi kinh lịch cái kia hình tượng đến thoát mẫn, nhưng đôi này không cách nào hợp lý giải quyết ngươi đến nói, lại thành làm một loại trên tinh thần hai lần tổn thương.

Thần Lạc, ngươi kỳ thật có thể trực diện một chút nội tâm ý tưởng chân thật, thẳng thắn mới là khang phục biện pháp duy nhất. ②

13/

Phác Chí Thành đại học năm 4 tiến vào thực tập, còn vừa muốn dành thời gian viết luận văn tốt nghiệp, Chung Thần Lạc vội vàng chuẩn bị trưởng thành thi đại học, tiếc nuối nói còn muốn cùng ngươi tốt nghiệp trung học chi sau tiếp tục làm mấy năm sân trường couple. Phác Chí Thành nói không có việc gì, ta một bên thực tập một bên chuẩn bị thi nghiên cứu, chúng ta cùng một chỗ cố gắng tranh thủ kiểm tra đến cùng một trường học. Đối Thần Lạc, ta là học trưởng.

Học trưởng không tầm thường.

Đúng a, không tầm thường. Minh trời ba giờ rưỡi chiều ngươi đừng quên, cùng đi Lý thầy thuốc nơi đó, tuần này đến phiên hai người nói chuyện. Mà lại ngươi ăn cái kia thuốc, nếu như cảm giác quá ảnh hưởng học tập, có thể nói với hắn sửa lại đơn thuốc đổi một loại thuốc.

Biết, Chung Thần Lạc cũng không nghĩ tới, có một ngày một mực trên tinh thần ỷ lại lấy mình Phác Chí Thành, có thể để cho mình ỷ lại. Đúng, Chung Thần Lạc đột nhiên nhớ ra cái gì đó: Liền ngươi học trưởng kia nha, La Tại Dân.

Làm sao rồi?

Ta lần trước một mình chẩn đoán điều trị kết thúc lúc đi ra, nhìn thấy hắn tại đợi khám bệnh khu chờ lấy, hắn còn cười đánh với ta chào hỏi, hai người các ngươi không là bằng hữu sao, hắn có phải là xảy ra chuyện gì, ngươi có rảnh quan tâm một chút hắn.

Không thể nào? Tại Dân ca Thiên Thiên như vậy sáng sủa chỗ nào có chuyện gì, gần nhất còn nói yêu đương, luận văn tốt nghiệp hắn hoàn thành phải sớm, Thiên Thiên cùng ta khoe khoang mình có thời gian cùng đối tượng hẹn hò.

Có đúng không, kia còn rất tốt, ta nhìn hắn đi Lý thầy thuốc nơi đó còn tưởng rằng hắn sinh bệnh —— nói tới chỗ này, Chung Thần Lạc đột nhiên minh bạch cái gì, Phác Chí Thành làm rõ lượng tin tức về sau hỏi, chúng ta lần sau bốn người hẹn hò đi nếu không, hoặc là lại kêu lên Mẫn Hanh ca cùng hắn bạn gái cùng một chỗ sáu người náo nhiệt điểm.

Chung Thần Lạc cau mày, ngươi cho rằng hẹn hò là đá banh đâu, người nhiều như vậy làm gì, huống hồ Mẫn Hanh ca hắn bạn gái như vậy tối sầm da lạt muội dáng vẻ, ngươi cảm thấy người nguyện ý cùng một đám đại lão gia hẹn hò à.

Cũng thế. Phác Chí Thành cái này mới phản ứng được, kia không gọi Mẫn Hanh ca, liền hai ta cùng Tại Dân ca Lý thầy thuốc đi.

Tỉnh đi ngươi Phác Chí Thành, ta nhìn ngươi là còn đang nằm mơ.

14/

Chung Thần Lạc cùng Phác Chí Thành đều rất thích trời mưa, nhưng trời mưa Phác Chí Thành luôn luôn không biết nguyên nhân gì sẽ trở nên rất u buồn, Lý thầy thuốc nói qua thời tiết độ ẩm cũng sẽ đối cảm xúc sinh ra một chút ảnh hưởng, Chung Thần Lạc cảm thấy mình còn tốt, trời mưa sẽ để cho hắn cảm thấy áp lực tâm lý bên trên trở nên nhẹ lỏng một ít.

Phác Chí Thành nói ngươi muốn là ưa thích, lần sau trời mưa xuống chúng ta liền đi gặp mưa.

Theo Phác Chí Thành giải thích là, hắn mặc dù trời mưa sẽ u buồn một điểm, nhưng gặp mưa sẽ vui vẻ, vui vẻ cùng u buồn có thể triệt tiêu. Chung Thần Lạc một mặt mộng bức, nghĩ thầm ngươi cái này tính là cái gì logic.

Cố sự thật chính là từ mùa hè bắt đầu, Chung Thần Lạc thỉnh thoảng sẽ từ từ suy nghĩ lên cái kia khắp dài, một mực tuần hoàn phảng phất không có cuối ác mộng, nhớ tới cao vừa kết thúc mùa hè kia hắn xông vào ban công liều mạng ôm lấy Phác Chí Thành hai chân.

Nghĩ từ bản thân vừa thăng nhập lớp mười không tự chủ được liền nghĩ ném bắn xuyên qua mục quang, nghĩ từ bản thân tranh cử ban trưởng liền là muốn mượn công chức chi tiện đến nhận biết Phác Chí Thành nhỏ tư tâm.

Nghĩ lên bệnh viện tâm thần khu nội trú cao ốc mái nhà trên sân thượng, hắn cùng Phác Chí Thành hôn, còn có những cái kia lửa nóng nháy mắt.

Nhớ tới lớp mười hai kết thúc mùa hè kia, bọn hắn lần đầu hẹn hò mặt đối mặt ngồi cùng một chỗ ăn cơm, hai người đều có chút xấu hổ tại dưới mặt bàn bắt tay, nửa ngày mới nhớ tới đã tốt nghiệp không cần lại lo lắng bị chủ nhiệm lớp bắt yêu sớm sau đó nhìn nhau cười to đến bụng hắn đau nhức.

Nhớ tới trên đường về nhà, cỗ xe bị đụng bay nháy mắt kia, hắn cảm thấy mình muốn chết rồi, nghĩ thầm xong đời, mình còn không có cùng Phác Chí Thành đường đường chính chính làm qua một lần yêu.

Nhớ tới bọn hắn cùng một chỗ kinh lịch nhiều như vậy, hắn còn không có nói cho Phác Chí Thành hắn yêu hắn.

Tại hai người cùng đi hướng Lý thầy thuốc nơi đó trên đường hạ mưa nhỏ, còn phát sinh kẹt xe, Chung Thần Lạc nhìn xem Phác Chí Thành tay cầm tay lái đột nhiên nói, Phác Chí Thành ta yêu ngươi.

Nhẹ nhàng ngữ khí tựa như là nói, Phác Chí Thành chúng ta ban đêm ăn mì sợi đi. Phác Chí Thành ừ một tiếng, qua mấy giây hả?

Ta yêu ngươi. Chung Thần Lạc lại nói một lần.

Ngươi cùng bằng hữu đánh cược cược thua sao?

Không có. Phác Chí Thành ta yêu ngươi. Hắn nói tiến tới hôn một cái Phác Chí Thành bờ môi.

Đèn xanh lượng, cỗ xe bắt đầu di động, cần gạt nước khí một chút một chút bãi động, phía sau xe gấp đến độ theo loa, Phác Chí Thành lúc này mới ý thức tới đuổi theo trước xe, chậm rãi nói biết, ta cũng yêu ngươi. Cám ơn ngươi xuất hiện tại cái kia ban công đem ta cứu được.

Không khách khí, bởi vì ta yêu ngươi nha.

Cám ơn ngươi xuất hiện tại trong cuộc đời của ta. Phác Chí Thành vành mắt hồng hồng, hắn không biết vì cái gì cảm thấy rất cảm động, một câu vừa mới dứt lời liền bắt đầu khóc.

Cũng cám ơn ngươi, một mực chờ ta tỉnh lại. Chung Thần Lạc đột nhiên cũng cảm thấy cái mũi chua chua.

Cám ơn ngươi yêu ta, cho dù là ở trong mơ cũng không từ bỏ, một lần lại một lần cứu ta. Phác Chí Thành nước mắt rầm rầm chảy xuống.

Chung Thần Lạc cười cho hắn đưa khăn tay lau nước mắt, nói ta cũng rất sợ hãi ngươi chết mất, sợ hãi còn không có cùng ngươi hảo hảo nhận biết thân cận ngươi liền không có, sợ hãi chỉ còn ta một người rất nhàm chán làm lớp trưởng, sợ hãi không có có trở thành ngươi Chung Thần Lạc. Ta một mực cũng không biết làm như thế nào mở miệng, kỳ thật ta đặc biệt nghĩ mà sợ mình không có thể cứu xuống tới ngươi, cứ như vậy truy cầu tự do đi.

Nói nói không biết chuyện gì xảy ra, Chung Thần Lạc cảm thấy mình gương mặt ẩm ướt, cúi đầu một giọt nước mắt rơi xuống tại trên mu bàn tay mình. Cỗ xe chầm chậm bắt đầu di động, nguyên bản phá hỏng đường cái bắt đầu lưu thông, ấm áp gió từ trong cửa sổ xe tiến đến trong xe quấn một vòng, giống như là rất nhiều năm trước ngày đó sân thượng. Mưa càng rơi xuống càng lớn, Chung Thần Lạc đóng lại cửa sổ, mình rút một trang giấy chuyển qua đưa lưng về phía xoa xoa nước mắt, hắn nói tiếp:

Cũng cám ơn ngươi, cám ơn ngươi quyết định tiếp tục cùng ta cùng một chỗ còn sống.

Cám ơn ngươi cũng yêu ta.

End

14000+ chữ

20200526

1\. Linh cảm đến từ Weibo @ mới văn hóa kỹ thuật lão sư bộ kia xác xác sân thượng đồ

2\. Xuất từ « Rừng Na Uy » linh tử nói "Ngươi thuộc về chịu móc tim người, nói cho đúng đến, là nghĩ móc liền có thể móc tim người. Sẽ khang phục."


	23. Chapter 23

Tiểu học gà yêu đương nhật ký

justanormalplayer

Su mmary:

top Jisung

bottom chenle

Work Text:

20200512

01/

0 giờ sáng nhiều mấy phần thời điểm, Chung Thần Lạc ổ ở trong chăn bên trong một bên xé trên ngón tay nhục thứ, hắn không có ý thức được mình một mực đang run chân, lực chú ý toàn thả trên điện thoại di động. Màn hình mỗi phát ra tin tức nhắc nhở lượng một lần, hắn liền lập tức từ trên mặt bàn cầm lên lật qua nhìn.

Một đầu hai đầu ba đầu.

Mỗi một đầu đều không buông tha.

Chỉ tiếc đều là quảng cáo cùng các loại rác rưởi tin tức.

Hắn thậm chí có chút lo nghĩ, mẹ nó Phác Chí Thành ngươi làm sao còn không có nhìn điện thoại, đừng ngủ nhanh đừng ngủ, ngươi không phải Thiên Thiên thức đêm sao nhanh cho lão tử nhìn điện thoại.

Ba điểm, vẫn là không có tin tức. Chung Thần Lạc y nguyên không ngủ, lớn mắt quầng thâm rũ cụp lấy, hắn đêm nay thứ 1122 lần mở ra đối phương ig trang chủ hạ huy động thái, phí hết lớn kình rốt cục vạch đến trang chủ đổi mới đầu thứ nhất.

Hình ảnh là trò chơi thắng lợi giao diện, tấm thứ hai đồ là chiến tích, rõ ràng bị giết rất nhiều lần, dù cho dạng này còn có thể thắng cũng là thật không dễ dàng. Phối văn: Bị một cái đánh vú em nhuyễn muội đuổi theo đánh một đường. . .

Bình luận khu bên trong còn có một đầu bổ sung: Không đúng, giống như không phải nhuyễn muội, là cái nam sinh.

02/

Phác Chí Thành trong quán net mở đen thời điểm, là thật không nghĩ tới mình sẽ thua phải thảm như vậy. Hắn tự nhận độc thân nhiều năm tốc độ tay rất có thể, liền nghĩ Huyền Huyền kỹ, không nghĩ tới bị đối diện nhuyễn muội toàn trường đuổi theo đánh, đuổi tới chính là dừng lại bạo chùy.

Liền đối diện cái kia chơi vú em nhuyễn muội, thỉnh thoảng phát tin tức kết quả còn phát thành toàn trận kênh, bình thường trò chơi xuống tới cơ hồ liền không có ngừng qua miệng, toàn bộ hành trình thổ lộ đồng đội, cách màn hình Phác Chí Thành cũng có thể cảm giác được nàng tại cá heo âm hô ca ca quá lợi hại a a a a. Nhuyễn muội càng đuổi hắn, hắn liền càng khống chế không nổi tay nghĩ Huyền kỹ, kết quả tay thúi định luật lần nữa bị xác minh, liền tiếp tục bị nhuyễn muội đuổi theo đánh. Một bàn trò chơi chơi xuống tới, Phác Chí Thành tốt khí.

Đồng đội càng khí , tức đến nỗi mở giọng nói mắng hắn thanh tỉnh một điểm: Nha! Phác thịnh ván này ngươi chuyện gì xảy ra a! Bắt đầu ngươi liền đoạt chuyển vận, hiện tại đặt chỗ này tặng đầu người, thanh tỉnh một điểm a ngươi! Đừng cho lão tử toàn trường mộng du!

Mia bên trong ca, ta nửa tràng sau thật sẽ cố gắng. Giọng nói vừa mở, Phác Chí Thành cái giọng thấp pháo lại mềm nhu nhu vang lên, nghe tội nghiệp, đồng đội một cỗ dì tâm lại bị đánh trúng, tính một cái, lần này bỏ qua ngươi.

Nửa tràng sau, Phác Chí Thành thành thành thật thật tránh tại xe tăng đằng sau chuyển vận, phụ trợ một mực đi theo hắn phối hợp, toàn đội không tiếp tục chuyên chú bắt người đầu, mà là an tâm đẩy tháp, cứ như vậy thậm chí một đường đẩy lên đằng sau trộm được thủy tinh.

Rốt cục thắng. Phác Chí Thành vui vẻ đến chơi ngón tay, hắn vừa lấy xuống tai nghe, liền thấy cách đó không xa trên chỗ ngồi nhảy dựng lên cái tiểu nam sinh, bên cạnh nhảy bên cạnh hô to, Seoul lời nói được cũng không thế nào tiêu chuẩn, giống như là người bên ngoài, giọng to đến vượt trên quán net toàn trường tất cả giọng nói thanh âm: A —— làm sao liền thua, ta, ta một cái vú em rõ ràng giết đối diện chuyển vận nhiều lần như vậy, sao có thể thua a!

Phác Chí Thành gãi đầu một cái, lúc này mới ý thức được, a, sẽ không phải là cái kia nhuyễn muội đi. Chính thất thần cùng lúc đó bị người một thanh níu lấy lỗ tai nắm chặt lên, trách hắn hái tai nghe hái được sớm, hoàn toàn không nghe thấy đồng đội ở chỗ này cho hắn đánh tín hiệu.

Hơn một thước bảy nhanh một mét tám to con cứ như vậy bị ca ca cùng xách gà con giống như mang theo ra quán net, hắn không dám lên tiếng đành phải một mực chịu nhao nhao: Nếu không phải trường luyện thi lão sư gọi điện thoại vào nhà, ta còn tưởng rằng ngươi tại ban lý an tâm học tập đâu!

A. . . Ca điểm nhẹ ca, ta muốn không kịp thở khí, khụ khụ đừng siết quần áo cổ áo Đế Nỗ ca.

Trên đường đi Lý Đế Nỗ cho hắn mười bảy cái đầu băng, một đường đều đang lặp lại: Liền không nên do lấy chính ngươi, lần sau còn như vậy ta liền nói cho ngươi biết cha mẹ. Phác Chí Thành theo ở phía sau sợ hãi rụt rè, tự biết có sai cũng không dám nhiều lời.

Tiến trường luyện thi phòng học, lão sư trên đài kể cái gì, Phác Chí Thành nghe được như lọt vào trong sương mù, đầy trong đầu đều là trong quán Internet cái kia nhuyễn muội nam cá heo âm, nếu như lão sư lên lớp giảng nội dung cũng có thể có được thần bí như vậy lực lượng liền tốt, nghe một lần thật giống như một mực đang nghe, kia Seoul đại học nhất định ở trong tầm tay. Nghĩ tới đây Phác Chí Thành dùng sức vuốt vuốt mặt mình, ở trong lòng hô to: Thanh tỉnh một điểm a! Hắn nâng đỡ trên sống mũi kính mắt ngẩng đầu, híp mắt nhìn lão sư viết bảng dự định hảo hảo ghi bút ký, thật vừa đúng lúc ngoài cửa tiến tới một người lớn tiếng nói xin lỗi lão sư ta đến trễ.

Phác Chí Thành lúc đầu híp con mắt lập tức trừng thật tốt lớn, bọn hắn rõ ràng nhận ra lẫn nhau, là vừa vặn cùng một chỗ kinh lịch trốn học ngâm quán net quan hệ, cá heo âm nam sinh dùng sức cho hắn nháy mắt để hắn bảo thủ bí mật, lão sư nói Thần Lạc a ngươi hôm qua vừa tới còn có rất nhiều tri thức không có đuổi theo, về sau phải chú ý điểm. Thần Lạc nhẹ gật đầu, đi tới hàng cuối cùng ngồi tại Phác Chí Thành bên cạnh.

Phác Chí Thành liếc qua hắn móc ra bản bút ký, xốc lên trang bìa tờ thứ nhất bên trên viết không biết chữ Hán, phía dưới là không thế nào quy củ ba cái Hàn văn tự, Chung Thần Lạc, Phác Chí Thành thả ở trong miệng đọc thầm mấy lần.

Chung Thần Lạc. Chung Thần Lạc. Chung Thần Lạc.

03/

Tài khoản chủ nhân phàn nàn ngữ khí để Chung Thần Lạc cảm giác đến giống như tiểu học thời kì chơi QQ không gian phát nói một chút, nhìn thấy những này hình ảnh cùng chữ viết về sau Chung Thần Lạc sờ lấy ngực âm thầm may mắn, may mình đến Hàn Quốc về sau thiết trí động thái vẻn vẹn ba tháng có thể thấy được, cùng đóng lại năm đó hôm nay tuyển hạng, không phải bị người khác xoát đến, hắn Thượng Hải sắt nam nhân thế tất thật mất mặt.

Hắn một bên nhìn một bên nhỏ giọng thầm thì, Phác Chí Thành ngươi cái trung nhị bệnh.

Hình ảnh là uống một nửa bình nước suối khoáng, phối văn: Có chút ao ước Đế Nỗ ca, phân cho ta một nửa vận động tế bào cũng tốt. Rất muốn rời khỏi bóng chày đội, tính uống bình này nước hôm nay hay là kiên trì một chút nữa, nói không chừng ngày mai tỉnh lại lại biến thành bóng chày giới Phác Trí Thành.

04/

Cái này gọi Chung Thần Lạc tiểu tử là từ Trung Quốc đến, vừa vặn hôm qua mình trốn học đi quán net, hắn lần đầu tiên tới trường luyện thi lên lớp.

Bởi vì trong nhà làm ăn quan hệ, Chung Thần Lạc là hơn nửa năm chuyển tới, tại ngôn ngữ học trường học ngốc mấy tháng về sau tuần này đổi trường luyện thi đuổi công khóa, nghỉ giữa khóa trò chuyện vài câu Phác Chí Thành biết được hắn thủ tục nhập học còn không có làm được. Hai người ngay cả nói mang khoa tay, Phác Chí Thành nói cho hắn vừa mới trận kia trong trò chơi chuyển vận là mình, Chung Thần Lạc quái ngượng ngùng gãi gãi đầu, cái này không thể trách ta, ngươi phải nghĩ lại một chút mình vì cái gì như vậy đồ ăn.

Mặc dù là diss mình, nhưng Chung Thần Lạc phát âm nghe đập nói lắp ba, Phác Chí Thành cúi đầu nở nụ cười, nhỏ giọng nói thật đáng yêu.

Ở trường học gặp được Chung Thần Lạc là hai tuần về sau, ở giữa hai người ước hẹn lấy cùng đi quán net tổ đội lại lấy một loại rất kỳ dị tốc độ biến quen, Phác Chí Thành vì không hô ca thậm chí nói ra kết thân cho nên mời cũng bị Chung Thần Lạc đáp ứng. Trò chơi đánh tới một nửa lúc Chung Thần Lạc nói mình qua mấy ngày muốn khai giảng, nhưng Phác Chí Thành không nghĩ tới thật qua vài ngày nữa về sau hắn sẽ chuyển đến chính mình trường học.

Liền tại hai tuần sau ngày này, Phác Chí Thành đang bị huấn luyện viên phạt tại trên bãi tập chạy vòng, hắn thật rất không am hiểu vận động, bóng chày đội cũng là bởi vì cao trung sau đột nhiên phát vóc, đi theo biểu ca đi sân luyện tập bên trên bỏ tiền chơi, mười trong đó liền đánh trúng một cái, còn vừa vặn bị huấn luyện viên nhìn thấy, thế là liền bị bắt tráng đinh tiến đến góp đầu người. Cùng xem ra vai rộng chân dài tốt dáng người hoàn toàn không hợp là, Phác Chí Thành kỹ thuật dẫn bóng kém đến không được, làm ném bóng tay tay hắn quá thúi, huấn luyện viên cho hắn phát cây cầu côn làm kích cầu tay, nhưng vung hai lần gậy tròn kém chút không có đem cả người hắn vãi ra , tức đến nỗi huấn luyện viên phạt hắn chạy vài vòng luyện một chút thể năng.

Là Chung Thần Lạc trước nhìn thấy hắn, thật xa hô hào Chí Thành Chí Thành chạy tới, Phác Chí Thành mệt mỏi bên trên khí tiếp không lên hạ khí ngay cả kinh ngạc đều làm không được, huấn luyện viên ở phía sau tiếng còi hô hào đừng có ngừng, Phác Chí Thành chỉ phải tiếp tục chạy xuống đi, Chung Thần Lạc liền theo hắn vai sóng vai chạy, vừa cùng hắn nói chuyện phiếm. Chạy xong xuống tới Phác Chí Thành cảm thấy mình nửa cái mạng muốn không có, tê liệt ngã xuống tại bên thao trường bên trên, lại bị Chung Thần Lạc kéo dậy làm một bao kéo duỗi mới lại tùy theo hắn nằm xuống.

Chung Thần Lạc nhìn xem trên người hắn bóng chày phục, lúc đầu dự định khen hắn rất soái, lại xem xét hắn mệt mỏi thành này tấm cẩu dạng tử, đến bên miệng khích lệ lại thu về, chỉ yên lặng cho hắn đưa chai nước.

Phác Chí Thành co quắp tại trên bãi tập hai mắt chạy không mất đi linh hồn: Thần Lạc nha, ta nếu không lui bóng chày đội đi.

Chung Thần Lạc đứng lên nhìn xem ánh mắt của hắn trịnh trọng nói: Nam nhân yếu như vậy làm sao có thể!

Nghe đoạn văn này, Phác Chí Thành cuối cùng quyết định lại tại bóng chày đội hỗn đoạn thời gian.

05/

Nói thật Chung Thần Lạc đều không nhớ rõ những này, mặc dù Phác Chí Thành mới là cái kia có được trí nhớ của cá người, nhưng những chuyện này thực tại là quá nhỏ.

Động thái một trương một trương tiếp tục lật, cũng có chút là Phác Chí Thành từ chụp. Nói thật Phác Chí Thành dáng dấp xác thực soái, các nữ sinh sau lưng đều quản hắn gọi bóng chày đội đội cỏ, nhưng hắn luôn không tự tin, từ chụp cũng không tốt tốt chụp ngay mặt, có chút hắn chụp đập đến rất không tệ, dù sao vốn là soái nha, đáng tiếc ig không có cách nào bảo tồn hình ảnh, Chung Thần Lạc đành phải một trương tiếp một trương Screenshots.

Nhiều chụp điểm hình của mình phát lên a đồ đần!

Hôm nay gậy tròn lại bị Lạc Lạc lấy đi chơi, chưa kịp cầm về kết quả huấn luyện đến trễ lại bị huấn luyện viên mắng, a, thật rất muốn thoát khỏi đội. Ta khả năng thật không thích hợp vận động.

# u buồn

Phối đồ, không lộ mặt từ chụp.

06/

Bọn nhỏ, các ngươi nghe nói không, gần nhất bóng chày đội đội cỏ Thiên Thiên hướng đội bóng rổ chạy.

Đội cỏ hắn biểu ca không phải đội bóng rổ trước Nhâm đội trưởng sao, liền cái kia cũng rất đẹp trai rất giống cẩu cẩu tiền bối.

Cái gì a, trước đó Đế Nỗ tiền bối vẫn luôn tại cũng không gặp hắn đi một lần, liền khoảng thời gian này Thiên Thiên đi, cho nên đội cỏ rốt cục thấy rõ mình đôi chân dài thân cao ưu thế quyết định ngược lại chơi bóng rổ sao?

Gần nhất đội bóng rổ không phải đến cái rất đáng yêu nam sinh sao, cái kia Trung Quốc học sinh chuyển trường.

A a biết, Chung Thần Lạc giống như, gọi là cái tên này đi.

Áo lót áo lót, ta khuê mật nam thân là đội bóng rổ, nói Chung Thần Lạc bóng rổ đánh cho không tệ, tính cách cũng rất tốt, toàn đội người đều rất thích hắn, căn bản là đội bóng rổ đội sủng. Đế Nỗ tiền bối cũng thích, coi hắn là đội bóng rổ linh vật thỉnh thoảng liền lột lột lông.

Kia cùng bóng chày đội đội cỏ quan hệ thế nào? Đế Nỗ tiền bối giới thiệu bọn hắn nhận biết sau đó cùng một chỗ chơi bóng rổ sao?

Không phải rồi, ta nghe nói đội cỏ thần kinh vận động không thế nào phát đạt, không thế nào thích vận động tới, ngay cả bóng chày đội đều rất muốn lui đi.

Ta biết vì cái gì, ta nhiều lần nhìn thấy đội sủng cầm cây gậy tròn loạn vung chơi, hẳn là đội cỏ a, sau đó đội cỏ tới lấy gậy tròn trở về luyện tập, các ngươi cũng biết bóng chày khóa lão sư cái tính khí kia, hung muốn chết.

Cho nên đội cỏ bị mắng cũng tùy theo đội sủng thuận đi mình gậy tròn đi chơi sao?

Aigoo, đội sủng làm sao ra đội bóng rổ còn bị sủng?

Đáng yêu đi, đội sủng thật đáng yêu, bằng hữu của ta cùng hắn một lớp, nói dự định trước làm quen một chút, hiểu rõ về sau liền tỏ tình.

Mấy câu cuối cùng truyền đến Phác Chí Thành trong lỗ tai liền biến thành: Chí Thành ngươi cùng đội bóng rổ Thần Lạc quan hệ rất tốt a.

Ân.

Cái kia ta nghĩ nghe ngóng ngươi một chút ngươi có biết hay không hắn bình thường thích gì không thích cái gì, ban ba cơ hồ toàn bộ ban nữ sinh đều tại làm ơn ta hỏi thăm một chút.

A? Phác Chí Thành còn không có sững sờ tới.

Ngươi cũng biết nha, Thần Lạc nhân khí rất cao ——

Nghe đến nơi này Phác Chí Thành nghe rõ, hắn nghĩ nghĩ nói: Thần, Thần Lạc a, Chung Thần Lạc thích nũng nịu, càng ỏn ẻn càng thích, sau đó Thần Lạc không thích nữ sinh vây quanh quanh hắn quá gần, ghét nhất luyện bóng thời điểm cho hắn đưa nước cái chủng loại kia nữ sinh, hắn thích cao lĩnh chi hoa kia chủng loại hình. Rõ ràng là đại não còn không có tổ chức tốt hoang ngôn, liền mấy câu nói đó nói đến còn có chút nói lắp.

Thật? Đồng học một mặt bán tín bán nghi.

Phác Chí Thành không chút do dự dùng sức gật đầu.

Ngày này sau khi tan học huấn luyện kết thúc sớm, đội bóng rổ còn đang luyện tập thi đấu, Phác Chí Thành mua nước lập tức vọt tới sân bóng rổ, thật xa Chung Thần Lạc liền thấy hắn phất phất tay chào hỏi hắn. Hắn cũng lập tức híp mắt cười lên, vui vẻ giơ lên trong tay nước ra hiệu.

Ở giữa nghỉ ngơi Chung Thần Lạc xuống tới, cùng ngày xưa khác biệt, ngày này một cái vây qua người tới đều không có, Phác Chí Thành thế mà là cho hắn đưa nước đệ nhất nhân.

Hôm nay làm sao tới sớm như thế? Chung Thần Lạc nóng đến toàn thân là mồ hôi, trong lòng bàn tay là ẩm ướt, bình nước xoay nửa ngày cũng không có mở.

Chúng ta huấn luyện viên trong nhà có việc, huấn luyện không sai biệt lắm liền đi. Phác Chí Thành thật là lớn tay trực tiếp từ trong tay hắn lấy tới, ngón tay không biết làm sao tùy tiện động hai lần, một tay mở nắp bình cho hắn trả lại.

Chung Thần Lạc một hơi uống hơn phân nửa bình, vậy ngươi tại chỗ này đợi ta một hồi, kết thúc cùng đi trường luyện thi. Đại khái là cùng Phác Chí Thành ngốc lâu quan hệ, Chung Thần Lạc tiếng Hàn trình độ đột nhiên tăng mạnh, nhất là phát âm, cùng nó nói hắn tiếng Hàn phát âm tiêu chuẩn giống Seoul dân bản xứ, không bằng nói hắn phát âm tiêu chuẩn giống Phác Chí Thành, có chút ngữ khí chợt nghe xong cùng Phác Chí Thành cũng giống nhau như đúc.

Phác Chí Thành nhẹ gật đầu, buông xuống cắm cây gậy tròn cặp đựng sách ngồi tại bên trên khán đài. Chung Thần Lạc xác thực cầu đánh rất khá, đội bóng rổ không giống bóng chày đội luôn luôn thua cho nên không có người nào khí, bình thường luôn luôn rất nhiều nữ sinh vây quanh cho hắn tiếp ứng, thậm chí khoa trương điểm nhấc tay bức hô tiếp ứng khẩu hiệu còn đưa nước. Phác Chí Thành cũng không biết mình khiến cho điểm ấy tiểu thông minh xem như tốt hay là không tốt, nói không rõ chuyện gì xảy ra, dù sao hắn chính là không quá ưa thích nhiều người như vậy đều thích Chung Thần Lạc.

Trên sân bóng phối hợp rất tốt, ngay cả cầm mấy phần, cái cuối cùng ba phần cầu Chung Thần Lạc ném phải đặc biệt xinh đẹp, hắn ném bóng thời điểm nhảy dựng lên, tóc cũng đi theo nhảy dựng lên, dây cột tóc hoành tại lông mày bên trên, nghiêm túc lúc Chung Thần Lạc liền rất có mị lực, đến mức Phác Chí Thành cũng dời không ra mục quang.

Trạm canh gác tiếng vang lên, tranh tài kết thúc, Chung Thần Lạc bị đồng đội nâng lên lên trên ném, hắn một bên hô một bên xông Phác Chí Thành cười, cười lên con mắt rất giống phim hoạt hình nhân vật đồng dạng thành hai đạo thẳng tắp, giống như là một khối ngọt ngào mềm mềm gấu nhỏ kẹo mềm. Đem một cái lớn nam sinh nghĩ thành gấu nhỏ kẹo mềm, Phác Chí Thành ngươi thật đúng là. . . Nhưng Phác Chí Thành không cách nào thuyết phục mình lật đổ cái thí dụ này, lại một khi tiếp nhận cái này thiết lập. Gấu nhỏ kẹo mềm từ đồng đội bầy bên trong chui ra ngoài phóng tới hắn, Phác Chí Thành cũng hưng phấn đứng lên hướng hắn chạy, hai người nhảy dựng lên đụng vào nhau ăn mừng, Phác Chí Thành lúc này đã có một mét tám to con bị non nửa đầu Chung Thần Lạc đụng té xuống đất.

Chung Thần Lạc cười đáp ôm bụng, nói ngươi không được đụng sứ, ta căn bản vô dụng lực.

Phác Chí Thành đoán mình đại khái là váng đầu, trên mông đau đớn không ngừng mà nhắc nhở hắn tỉnh táo lại, hắn vuốt vuốt cái mông, nhưng đầu hay là mơ mơ màng màng.

Ngươi hơi chờ một lát nữa, ta toàn thân là mồ hôi đi trước dội cái nước.

Trong phòng thay quần áo đều là nam sinh mùi mồ hôi, Phác Chí Thành ngại khó ngửi, hắn thay Chung Thần Lạc mang theo túi sách ngồi chờ ở bên ngoài, không nghĩ tới điện thoại di động kêu, hắn sờ nửa ngày từ Chung Thần Lạc trong bọc lật ra đến, phát hiện là Chung Thần Lạc mụ mụ gọi điện thoại tới. Hắn cầm điện thoại di động đi vào tìm Chung Thần Lạc, một bên hô Thần Lạc nha, Chung Thần Lạc ——

Chung Thần Lạc cũng không nghĩ tới Phác Chí Thành sẽ trực tiếp như thế tiến đến, hắn cởi trần, dưới đáy quần cũng thoát, bên hông bọc một đầu khăn mặt đang chuẩn bị tiến phòng tắm. Cùng gay mũi mùi mồ hôi khác biệt, Chung Thần Lạc dùng dừng mồ hôi tề, trên thân có loại mùi thơm trong không khí lan tràn, giống như là một cái muộn côn dùng sức gõ Phác Chí Thành đầu.

Nói như thế nào đây, mặc dù mọi người đều là nam sinh, nhưng vẫn có chút xấu hổ.

Phác Chí Thành phản ứng đầu tiên vội vàng xoay người đầu không nhìn tới hắn, trong tay nâng điện thoại di động, ngươi mụ mụ ngươi đánh tới.

A, bên trong. Chung Thần Lạc nhận lấy chuẩn bị tiếp thông điện thoại, chỉ thấy Phác Chí Thành cọ phải một chút vọt ra ngoài, tranh tài lúc cũng chưa từng thấy qua Phác Chí Thành cái này tốc độ chạy.

Thần Lạc.

Chung Thần Lạc.

Chung Thần Lạc không mặc quần áo. . .

Dưới đáy cũng không có mặc. . .

Chung Thần Lạc. . .

Thật trắng. . .

Trong đầu trống rỗng, chỉ còn lại trở lên hình tượng tiếp tục hiện lên. Phác Chí Thành ngốc đứng tại phòng thay quần áo bên ngoài trên hành lang.

Cùng bình thường mặc quần áo xem ra như vậy nhỏ gầy cảm giác không giống nhau lắm, Chung Thần Lạc cũng chỉ là dựa theo thân thể tỉ lệ, đầu hơi lớn một điểm mà thôi, làm nổi bật cả người rất giống q bản phim hoạt hình tiểu nhân đầu to bé con. Trên thực tế cởi quần áo ra Chung Thần Lạc dáng người rất tốt, bởi vì thích chơi bóng rổ, trên thân có một tầng nhìn rất đẹp cơ bắp hình dáng. Làn da rất trắng, thậm chí có mấy khối cơ bụng eo cũng rất nhỏ, chân cũng là vừa mảnh vừa dài dáng vẻ, giống trên TV những cái kia nữ đoàn nghệ nhân chân. Thậm chí bộ ngực cũng là nhàn nhạt nhan sắc, có chút phấn, vận động qua đi khớp nối cũng là phấn phấn. Bởi vì mặt nóng bên trên ra chút mồ hôi, cũng là ướt sũng, gương mặt trong trắng lộ hồng.

Thần Lạc tốt xinh đẹp.

Thần Lạc thân thể tốt thanh xuân tốt xinh đẹp, hảo tâm động.

Phác Chí Thành cảm thấy trong lồng ngực có đồ vật gì tại dùng lực nhảy lên, muốn xô ra đến, hắn không thấy mình lỗ tai từ thính tai đỏ đến bên tai, mặt cũng cùng theo nóng lên, lại nói tiếp Phác Chí Thành phát hiện vấn đề chỗ tại. Hắn nhìn thấy mình đũng quần không nghe lời nâng lên cái bao.

Chung Thần Lạc một tắm rửa xông đến rất nhanh, cũng liền mấy phút, Phác Chí Thành chưa bao giờ giống giờ phút này đồng dạng cảm thấy mấy phút sẽ như vậy dài dằng dặc. Hắn có chút may mắn bọc sách của mình rất lớn, cũng quay tới cõng ở phía trước, đem bao mang lỏng phải dài một chút, tốt che lại lúng túng hơn bộ vị.

Tẩy xong Chung Thần Lạc mặc quần áo tử tế chạy đến tiếp nhận bọc sách của mình cõng tốt, nói với hắn chờ rất lâu đi.

Phác Chí Thành cúi đầu, nói không có không có.

Vừa tắm rửa xong Chung Thần Lạc trên thân có cỗ nước gội đầu cùng sữa tắm mùi thơm, còn có một loại ướt sũng hương vị, để Phác Chí Thành khống chế không nổi lập tức lại liên tưởng đến hắn thân thể trần truồng. Phác Chí Thành dùng sức đem bao hướng trên thân thể ép, lấy che lấp phải càng chặt chẽ một chút.

Chung Thần Lạc nói mụ mụ gọi điện thoại đến hỏi hôm nay tranh tài thế nào, ta liền nói thắng, hiện đang cùng Jisung cùng đi lên lớp. Sau đó mẹ ta bảo hôm nay làm tốt ăn, ngươi có muốn hay không tới nhà của ta, đêm nay ở lại cũng được, giường của ta lớn ngươi có thể cùng ta ngủ chung. Chung Thần Lạc cũng không phải là phản ứng rất trì độn người, hắn chỉ là không có hướng phương diện khác nghĩ, phát hiện đến Phác Chí Thành không thích hợp liền tiếp tục hỏi làm sao có phải là không thoải mái hay không.

Phác Chí Thành đầu tiên là lắc đầu, sau đó gật gật đầu. Thần Lạc nha, ta có chút đau bụng, hôm nay không có cách nào đi nhà ngươi, lần sau đi.

A, có nặng lắm không, ta cùng ngươi đi bệnh viện ——

Không cần! Không cần theo giúp ta, ta về nhà, ngươi giúp ta cùng trường luyện thi lão sư xin phép nghỉ, ta đi bái bai!

Nhìn xem Phác Chí Thành vùi đầu chạy đi bóng lưng, Chung Thần Lạc buồn bực, vừa rồi còn rất tốt, cũng không biết là chuyện gì xảy ra.

07/

Không chỉ là trên thân thể phát sốt, còn có tâm linh bên trên phát sốt.

# trưởng thành xung kích # mở ra thế giới mới đại môn

Phối đồ là bom bạo tạc sinh ra cây nấm Vân.

Ngay sau đó một cái khác đầu, Chung Thần Lạc nhìn thấy hình ảnh là một hạt gấu nhỏ kẹo mềm, phối chữ chỉ có ngắn ngủi một nhóm: Có người thích. . .

08/

Ca ngươi nghe ta giải thích ta thật không phải là muốn trốn học trở về vụng trộm vọc máy vi tính ta chỉ là ——

Chỉ là cái gì? Lý Đế Nỗ lần này nhìn chòng chọc hắn, dự định hảo hảo nghe một lần giải thích của hắn.

Ta, ta ta. . . Ta cái kia. . .

Cái kia? Là cái nào?

Phác Chí Thành mặt nghẹn đến đỏ bừng, chính là cái đó rồi! Nói xong dùng sức đẩy ra ca ca chạy tiến gian phòng nhào lên giường.

A. . . Còn cự tuyệt đi Thần Lạc trong nhà mời xin. . . Ta thật là. . . Phác Chí Thành nghĩ tới đây khí đến chùy giường.

Rất muốn đi Thần Lạc nhà. Rất muốn cùng Thần Lạc cùng một chỗ.

Sáng sớm hôm sau Phác Chí Thành mới đến phòng học vừa mới ngồi xuống, cổng liền đột nhiên xuất hiện một cái vòng tròn hồ hồ đầu, là Thần Lạc. Chung Thần Lạc vẫy tay gọi hắn ra, hắn liền ngoan ngoãn ra.

Hôm qua thế nào, hôm nay có hay không tốt một chút, còn đau không?

Phác Chí Thành lắc đầu nói không có việc gì, cũng chỉ có khi đó đột nhiên đau quá, về nhà một lần sau khi nghỉ ngơi liền không sao. Hôm qua thật xin lỗi, ta đột nhiên cái dạng kia.

Không quan hệ a, mẹ ta nói ngươi chừng nào thì nghĩ đến tùy thời hoan nghênh ngươi. Đối ngươi ăn cơm sao, ta sáng nay không ăn, có muốn cùng đi hay không tiểu mại điếm mua mì sợi.

Phác Chí Thành kỳ thật nếm qua, gật gật đầu bồi Chung Thần Lạc cùng một chỗ. Trên đường nói ngươi hôm qua không có đi, lão sư giảng mới đồ vật, rất khó khăn ta một hồi đem bút ký cho ngươi về đi xem một chút.

Cầm tới bút ký Phác Chí Thành nằm sấp tại chỗ ngồi bên trên từ từ xem phía trên chữ, có chút Hàn văn cũng bí mật mang theo vài câu xem không hiểu tiếng Trung, đem công thức cùng định lý đều cùng một chỗ tổng kết rất tốt. Trừ làm rất khá bút ký bên ngoài, ngẫu nhiên cũng sẽ họa một chút nhỏ vẽ xấu. Mặc dù là người Trung Quốc, nhưng là vượt qua ngôn ngữ khác biệt, thành tích so với mình còn tốt hơn, bóng rổ cũng đã có rất tốt, nghe nói ca hát cũng rất lợi hại.

Phác Chí Thành cảm khái vô hạn:

Thần Lạc thật thật thông minh.

Thần Lạc thật thật đáng yêu.

09/

Không trải qua cho phép liền loạn chụp bút ký của ta. Chung Thần Lạc cau mũi một cái, Phác Chí Thành chụp hắn vẽ xấu phát tại ig tiểu hào bên trên, phối chữ Thần Lạc đồ đần.

Nhìn đồng hồ, hiện tại là rạng sáng bốn giờ lẻ ba phân, Phác Chí Thành làm sao còn đang ngủ, bình thường không đều rời giường thức dậy rất sớm gọi điện thoại cho mình thúc mình đi ra ngoài sao, còn nói mình là đồ đần, Chí Thành mới là đồ đần.

10/

Chung Thần Lạc không biết Phác Chí Thành tại phát cái gì thần kinh.

Bởi vì đội giáo viên tranh tài tới gần, lên cao ba mà lui ra đội bóng mấy cái học trưởng thỉnh thoảng sẽ trở lại gặp tranh tài.

Hắn lại đem Phác Chí Thành gậy tròn thuận tới, chơi làm bộ tiểu lưu manh ngây thơ trò chơi. Lý Đế Nỗ đem hắn kêu đến nói Thần Lạc a, đến huấn luyện. Nói xong còn cười sờ sờ cổ của hắn, nói thật Lý Đế Nỗ trước đó cũng thường dạng này, thỉnh thoảng xoa xoa tóc của hắn, nhìn xem cùng lột mèo giống như. Kết quả lần này tay mới thả tại trên cổ hắn, không biết từ nơi nào chui ra ngoài Phác Chí Thành một bàn tay đánh tại biểu ca trên cánh tay.

Một cái tát kia là thật vang, Phác Chí Thành tay lớn ít nhiều có chút không biết nặng nhẹ, đau đến Lý Đế Nỗ xoay người hướng hắn kêu đánh ta làm gì.

Phác Chí Thành méo miệng không trở về Lý Đế Nỗ, một thanh cầm qua mình gậy tròn: Chung Thần Lạc ngươi về sau không muốn lại loạn bắt ta gậy tròn. Ngữ khí nổi giận đùng đùng, nói xong cũng chạy, chỉ còn lại Chung Thần Lạc cùng Lý Đế Nỗ sững sờ tại nguyên chỗ. Vài giây đồng hồ sau Lý Đế Nỗ giống như kịp phản ứng thứ gì, hắn cười tiếp tục vuốt vuốt Chung Thần Lạc đầu: Thần Lạc a, không có chuyện gì không cần phải để ý đến Chí Thành, ngươi nhanh đi luyện bóng đi.

Luyện tập kết thúc về sau Chung Thần Lạc đi bóng chày trận tìm Phác Chí Thành, lại phát hiện hắn đã sớm trượt, đến trường luyện thi phòng học, chỉ thấy Phác Chí Thành ngồi ở chỗ đó không nói lời nào, hắn đi qua tại Phác Chí Thành ngồi xuống bên người, Phác Chí Thành hay là không nói lời nào, ánh mắt rõ ràng tránh đi chính mình.

Chí Thành a.

Phác Chí Thành hay là không nói lời nào, cúi đầu giả vờ như đang nhìn sách giáo khoa, kỳ thật lòng tràn đầy nghĩ không tại học tập bên trên, mãi cho đến trường luyện thi tan học hay là cái bộ dáng này. Chung Thần Lạc lung lay bờ vai của hắn, nói tan học đi, có muốn cùng đi hay không quán net đến một bàn.

Phác Chí Thành hay là cúi đầu.

Nha! Phác Chí Thành ngươi hôm nay chuyện gì xảy ra!

Phác Chí Thành tiếp tục trầm mặc.

Phác Chí Thành ngươi ngẩng đầu, ngươi muốn là tiếp tục như vậy, đời ta cũng sẽ không tiếp tục để ý đến ngươi.

Phác Chí Thành nội tâm vô cùng xoắn xuýt, đã không nghĩ vứt bỏ mình bức vương nhân thiết, lại không nghĩ Chung Thần Lạc đời này cũng không tiếp tục lý chính mình. Hắn ngẩng đầu ánh mắt hay là đang tránh né, càng nghĩ càng ủy khuất, đột nhiên liền cộp cộp bắt đầu rơi nước mắt.

Ngươi. . . Ngươi khóc cái gì a. . . Chung Thần Lạc bị giật nảy mình, hắn hoảng bắt đầu xin lỗi, sờ lấy Phác Chí Thành đầu cho hắn móc khăn tay lau nước mắt. Có lỗi với ta không nên hung ngươi.

Phác Chí Thành khóc đến một thanh nước mũi một thanh nước mắt, trong lòng chửi mình, a tây thật tốt thật mất mặt.

Chung Thần Lạc đứng hắn ngồi cứ như vậy đem hắn ôm vào trong ngực, tiếp tục một chút một chút sờ lấy sau gáy của hắn, Phác Chí Thành một mực khóc đến Chung Thần Lạc mụ mụ gọi điện thoại tới hỏi làm sao cái giờ này còn chưa có trở lại. Điện thoại cúp máy về sau, Chung Thần Lạc cúi đầu đối Phác Chí Thành nói ngươi đừng khóc, mẹ ta để ngươi hôm nay nhất định phải tới nhà ta ăn cơm.

Chung Thần Lạc mụ mụ vẫn nhớ nhi tử nói qua rất nhiều lần Phác Chí Thành sợ người lạ lại nhát gan, cho nên không có quá nhiều ra mặt. Ôm tiểu hài tử ở giữa, đại nhân không nên tùy tiện nhúng tay tâm tính, thấy Phác Chí Thành vành mắt cùng mũi đều hồng hồng cũng không hỏi hắn vì cái gì khóc, tùy theo hai cái tiểu hài ăn xong cơm liền trốn ở trong phòng chơi game.

Có thể là khóc mệt mỏi, dừng lại cơm xuống tới Phác Chí Thành ăn không ít, Chung Thần Lạc nhìn xem hắn vùi đầu ăn rất ngon lành, trên mặt không khỏi hiện ra một mặt hiền lành, thế mà cùng mụ mụ biểu lộ giống nhau như đúc. Sau khi ăn xong, Chung Thần Lạc hỏi muốn hay không thêm một chén nữa, Phác Chí Thành lắc đầu nói no bụng, xong việc còn rất nhu thuận cầm Chung Thần Lạc giáo cho mình một đôi lời tiếng Trung cùng Thần Lạc mụ mụ nói lời cảm tạ. Mụ mụ cười nói không khách khí, kết quả Chung Thần Lạc đưa tay nhéo nhéo Phác Chí Thành mặt: Aigoo Aigoo, đáng yêu.

Đánh hai ván trò chơi đã là hơn tám giờ tối nhanh chín giờ, Chung Thần Lạc nói ngươi đừng đi liền ở lại đi, nói xong cầm áo ngủ, nói cái này thân ta chỉ thử qua một lần, bởi vì quá lớn liền không xuyên qua, đưa cho Phác Chí Thành để hắn tắm rửa xong thay đổi. Hai người đều tẩy xong Chung Thần Lạc lúc này mới phát hiện mình mặc thật lớn áo ngủ đặt Phác Chí Thành trên thân cũng rất rộng rãi, chính là ngắn chút, nhất là quần ngủ, mình mặc rủ xuống trên mặt đất, Phác Chí Thành đến mặc liền lộ mắt cá chân. Hắn cao, nhưng cũng gầy, ngay cả mắt cá chân cùng gân nhượng chân hình dạng giống như đều thật là tốt nhìn dáng vẻ. Chung Thần Lạc hay là không nghĩ ra, vì cái gì Phác Chí Thành luôn cảm thấy mình không đẹp trai, vẫn là hắn cố ý, ngoài miệng nói mình không đẹp trai êm tai những người khác an ủi hắn nói không có a ngươi siêu cấp soái. Nghĩ được như vậy Chung Thần Lạc phiết một chút miệng.

Chơi game đánh cho hơi mệt, hai người bọn hắn tại Chung Thần Lạc nằm trên giường, đầu dựa vào đầu, nhưng Phác Chí Thành chân rất dài rất dài, chân nhanh ngả vào giường biên giới đi. Chung Thần Lạc đầu gối đụng đụng hắn, nói còn tốt Seoul bên này giường lớn, nếu là Thượng Hải bên kia phòng ngủ, ngươi như thế lớn vóc dáng chỉ có thể cho ngươi ngả ra đất nghỉ.

Phác Chí Thành hỏi bên kia giường rất nhỏ sao?

Ân, ta khi còn bé trong nhà mua, cái kia là cái giường đơn, không giống đây là hai người.

Phác Chí Thành nghĩ thầm cái giường đơn khả năng càng tốt hơn , luôn có thể lấy cớ cùng ngươi chịu được càng gần một chút, hắn không nói gì chỉ là nghiêng người sang, cánh tay dựng tại Chung Thần Lạc trên thân, giống như là ôm.

Bình thường cũng không ít kề vai sát cánh, nằm cùng một chỗ còn là lần đầu tiên. Chung Thần Lạc tay vịn cánh tay của hắn vốn định kéo ra, nhưng vừa nghĩ tới chạng vạng tối khóc chít chít ủy khuất khuất dáng vẻ, Chung Thần Lạc cũng không có tránh ra, chỉ là giở trò xấu giống như khẽ bóp hai lần, xem ra bình thường không ít luyện tập, trên cánh tay nhìn xem mảnh, vẫn có chút cơ bắp.

Ngươi xế chiều hôm nay chuyện gì xảy ra. Nghĩ nghĩ Chung Thần Lạc hay là hỏi ra lời, sự tình tại hắn chỗ này không thể kìm nén, trốn tránh không có thể giải quyết vấn đề, so với Phác Chí Thành quen thuộc cất giấu mình chân thực suy nghĩ, hắn càng quen thuộc đem sự tình gì mở ra trực tiếp thả tại trên mặt bàn giải quyết, nhất là cùng Phác Chí Thành ở giữa. Không có nguyên nhân gì, hắn thích cùng Phác Chí Thành cùng một chỗ, mặc kệ là chơi hay là làm chuyện gì, hắn thích. Nhận biết thời gian có non nửa năm, Chung Thần Lạc vẫn cảm thấy bọn hắn trực tiếp có loại ăn ý, cho nên Phác Chí Thành sướng vui giận buồn chính mình cũng có thể sinh ra chung cảm giác, nhưng hôm nay Phác Chí Thành một hồi phát tiểu tính tình một hồi khóc lớn, để người không nghĩ ra.

Phác Chí Thành cảm thấy mất mặt, chỉ ôm hắn ôm phải chặt hơn chút nữa.

Phác Chí Thành ngươi nếu là không nói ta liền đem ngươi từ trên giường đạp xuống dưới, đêm nay ngươi liền ra ngoài ngủ ngoài đường đi. Chung Thần Lạc nắm lấy cánh tay của hắn bắt đầu nói dọa.

Ngươi có thích ta hay không ca?

Thình lình xuất hiện câu nói này Chung Thần Lạc cũng có chút mộng, nói cái gì đó ngươi.

Ngươi nếu là thật thích ta ca, ta liền quyết định ủng hộ ngươi, ngươi mặc kệ làm cái gì ta đều duy trì ngươi.

Phác Chí Thành ngươi là đồ đần à. Chung Thần Lạc coi là Phác Chí Thành có ý tứ là sợ mình cướp đi hắn yêu mến nhất biểu ca, liền dùng đỉnh đầu một chút Phác Chí Thành nói, làm sao có thể.

Phác Chí Thành nghe xong mừng thầm, đem mặt chôn tại Chung Thần Lạc trên bờ vai, vụng trộm cười nói: Ngươi mới là đồ đần. Thần Lạc đồ đần.

11/

Gần nhất biểu ca tổng trong nhà khen hắn đáng yêu, trong lòng có chút nói như thế nào đây, không vui.

Ca ca hôm nay ở ngay trước mặt ta nói ngươi có thể hay không học một ít ngươi người bạn kia, người ta lớn hơn ngươi hai tháng ngược lại càng giống nhu thuận đệ đệ.

Không nghĩ ra ca ca của ta vì cái gì tổng khen bằng hữu của ta đáng yêu! Trong lớp có nữ sinh trộm chụp hai người bọn hắn chơi bóng lúc ôm cùng một chỗ ảnh chụp, còn đang thảo luận bọn hắn tốt phối. . .

Là đố kị. . . Ta thế mà đố kị ca ca. . .

Nhưng hắn cầm banh bổng làm bộ tiểu lưu manh dáng vẻ thật thật đáng yêu. . .

Nha, Lạc Lạc nha, nhìn xem ta đi.

Chung Thần Lạc nhìn thấy cái này mấy đầu động thái thời điểm mới phản ứng được chuyện gì xảy ra, trước đây hắn nhiều lần lôi kéo Phác Chí Thành nói thề với trời, ta tuyệt đối sẽ không cướp đi ngươi hảo ca ca thay vào đó, chính ta có anh ruột, không đáng đoạt biểu ca ngươi. Như thế nói năng hùng hồn đầy lý lẽ để hắn hôm nay lại nhớ tới đến không khỏi nâng trán nói: Chung Thần Lạc, không trách Phác Chí Thành mắng ngươi, ngươi thật đồ đần.

Lại xuống đến động thái Chung Thần Lạc biết, bản trường học bóng chày đội suy bại đã lâu đã cách nhiều năm rốt cục thắng một lần, Phác Chí Thành phát một trương cúp ảnh chụp, văn tự xem ra giống như cũng rất vui vẻ.

Nghe nói bởi vì rất nhiều người nhìn thấy ta tranh tài chạy tới báo danh bóng chày đội, huấn luyện viên đáp ứng ta thoát khỏi đội thỉnh cầu, ta rốt cục có thể thoát khỏi thể dục thể thao á! !

12/

Tranh tài ngày đó xảy ra chuyện gì đâu, Chung Thần Lạc không có quá nhớ tới, chỉ nhớ rõ mình cùng lão sư xin phép nghỉ chạy tới bạn trường học nhìn Phác Chí Thành tranh tài.

Chung Thần Lạc chạy đến thời điểm tranh tài đã bắt đầu một hồi lâu, Phác Chí Thành một thân cầu phục lộ ra vai rộng eo nhỏ chân càng dài, tay cầm gậy tròn tập trung tinh thần, thật xa nhìn xem tựa như bóng chày đề tài shoujo manga bên trong nhân vật nam chính. Bạn trường học đội cổ động viên khí tràng mười phần, lộ ra bản trường học không có người nào khí phảng phất thấp một đầu, nhưng mà không hổ là từ nhỏ luyện qua thanh nhạc Chung Thần Lạc, hắn dồn khí đan điền, tay nâng thành cái loa nhỏ hình dạng đối sân bóng hô to: DREAM cao trung số 25 Phác Chí Thành tuyển thủ! Ngươi rất đẹp trai a!

Phác Chí Thành liếc nhìn trên khán đài đối với mình phất tay Chung Thần Lạc, tại dương quang dưới đáy làn da được không giống như là tại phát ánh sáng, toàn trường một nửa người xem đều bị Chung Thần Lạc tư thế chọc cười, Phác Chí Thành ngượng ngùng cúi đầu xuống, khóe miệng cười không thể che hết, huấn luyện viên tại một bên khác hô: Đều chuyên tâm một điểm! Lúc này mới đem Phác Chí Thành lại kéo trở về.

Tại đối phương mấy lần sai lầm về sau lại đến phiên bản trường học tiến công, Phác Chí Thành dùng sức huy động gậy tròn, thế mà đánh ra một cái bóng tốt, khán đài chậm rãi bắt đầu ra reo hò, bởi vì thực tại hay là rất ngoài ý muốn, nhận biết kẻ không quen biết theo Chung Thần Lạc cùng một chỗ hô to tên của hắn.

Phác! Chí! Thịnh! Phác! Chí! Thịnh! Phác! Chí! Thịnh! Phác! Chí! Thịnh!

Toàn trường đều là thanh âm này, Phác Chí Thành tại trong thanh âm ra sức chạy. Trong trí nhớ hắn luôn luôn sợ hãi ngã sấp xuống sau đau đớn, chưa từng có như thế dùng sức chạy qua, nhưng hiện tại hắn liều mạng chạy về phía trước, hận không thể dùng tới toàn thân trên dưới tất cả bắp thịt lực lượng đến chạy. Gió phất qua hắn vành nón, từ ống tay áo của hắn ở trong xuyên qua. Mặc dù thân cao ở nơi đó đặt vào, Phác Chí Thành chạy tư thế tựa như một con trong gió bay lượn chim nhỏ, hắn bay nhảy lấy cánh nhỏ dùng sức chạy nhanh, quấn một vòng cuối cùng hoàn thành chạy lũy, chân mềm nhũn té xuống.

Không tệ, đến cuối cùng đội cỏ cũng rất hoàn mỹ duy trì hắn vận động rất dở nhân thiết không ngã.

Tranh tài thắng lợi, hắn nằm tại nguyên chỗ thở hồng hộc, toàn bộ đội hoan hô đem hắn nâng lên hướng trên trời ném, Phác Chí Thành sợ phải a a a a hô nửa ngày giãy dụa lấy từ trong đám người chui ra, chân mềm nhũn mềm nhũn hướng Chung Thần Lạc đi tới, mà Chung Thần Lạc thì từ trên khán đài lao xuống, giang hai cánh tay giống khác một con chim nhỏ, hướng hắn bay chạy tới, cũng giang hai cánh tay ôm lấy hắn, thật là lớn ôm, ôm Phác Chí Thành thân thể ngửa ra sau lại suýt chút nữa ngã sấp xuống.

Đây là hơn hai mươi năm qua, trường học bóng chày đội lần thứ nhất đạt được thắng lợi.

Phác Chí Thành thật vui vẻ, Chung Thần Lạc cũng thật vui vẻ, thậm chí so với mình tranh tài thắng càng vui vẻ hơn, Chung Thần Lạc chụp chụp Phác Chí Thành phía sau lưng, một lần lại một lần nói làm tốt, sau đó hỏi hắn có hay không ngã thương. Những này những này, cá vàng ký ức Phác Chí Thành toàn bộ đều nhớ.

13/

Rạng sáng năm giờ mười phần, Chung Thần Lạc y nguyên chưa lấy được hồi âm, Phác Chí Thành học sinh tiểu học ig nhật ký đều muốn bị hắn lật nát. Hắn một đêm không ngủ thẳng ngọn nguồn là nhịn không được, mí mắt cụp xuống vây được không được, kkt nói chuyện phiếm giao diện rốt cục xuất hiện đã đọc.

Phác Chí Thành cầm di động xoay người từ trên giường nhảy dựng lên, là Chung Thần Lạc gửi tới tin tức, hỏi js0205 là không phải mình tiểu hào. Hắn một bên nắm chặt tóc của mình một bên chùy giường, đầy trong đầu xong xong xong xong.

Muốn trách thì trách hai người đều chú ý Stephen Curry, hệ thống cho Chung Thần Lạc tự động đẩy đưa đến phát hiện giao diện, sớm biết liền thiết trí tư ẩn tài khoản trang chủ.

Đừng giả bộ ta biết là ngươi. Vừa hỏi xong Chung Thần Lạc lập tức phải có kết luận, Phác Chí Thành còn tại bên này chùy giường đã đọc không trở về, Chung Thần Lạc vây được không được đã không còn gấp, hắn tiếp tục phát tới tin tức, ngươi nhỏ viết văn bên trong nhân vật chính có phải là ta, là ta liền kết giao đi.

Phác Chí Thành cảm thấy trái tim bên trong yên lặng núi lửa đột nhiên bắt đầu bộc phát, nham tương đi theo mạch máu tại toàn thân cao thấp lưu một lần, nhiệt khí từ trong lỗ tai toát ra, trong đại não giống nước mở nấu nước ấm một mực vang lên không ngừng. Phác Chí Thành tay run nghĩ sẽ chút gì, nhưng luôn luôn ấn sai khóa.

Không phải thì thôi, ta nói đùa.

Không được! Loại chuyện này nghiêm túc như vậy sao có thể loạn nói đùa! Phác Chí Thành cấp tốc rửa mặt thay quần áo, cơm cũng không ăn vội vã hướng Chung Thần Lạc nhà chạy đi. Chung Thần Lạc mụ mụ đang chuẩn bị đi ra ngoài mua thức ăn, nhìn xem đứng tại cửa ra vào Phác Chí Thành một mặt kinh ngạc, nghĩ đến hai ngày nghỉ vừa sáng sớm hai tiểu hài hẹn lấy muốn đi chơi à. Phác Chí Thành vừa sốt ruột tiếng Trung cũng nhảy không ra mấy chữ, chỉ lo một mực hô chào ngươi chào ngươi, Thần Lạc Thần Lạc! Mụ mụ chỉ chỉ bên trong, Phác Chí Thành lưu câu tiếp theo tạ ơn liền chạy tiến Chung Thần Lạc trong phòng.

Chung Thần Lạc còn đang ngủ lại ngủ rất say, Phác Chí Thành tình cảnh lớn như vậy cũng không có đem Chung Thần Lạc đánh thức, hắn tại Chung Thần Lạc bên giường dừng lại, trực tiếp ngồi dưới đất, mặt thả tại mép giường nhìn xem ngủ Thần Lạc. Thần Lạc làn da rất trắng, ngủ về sau rất yên tĩnh, giống mèo con. Phác Chí Thành vươn tay nhẹ nhàng sờ sờ tóc của hắn, có chút nôn nôn nóng nóng, cọ phải Phác Chí Thành tay lòng ngứa ngáy. Chung Thần Lạc hay là không có tỉnh, Phác Chí Thành từ bỏ, đầu nằm sấp tại bên giường nghĩ đến nhìn nhiều một hồi mèo con ngủ mặt, đại khái cũng là ngủ không ngon mí mắt ngủ say sưa lấy.

Lại tỉnh lại thời điểm, Chung Thần Lạc trong tay cầm Phác Chí Thành mấy ngón tay. Chung Thần Lạc có chút mộng, lung lay Phác Chí Thành đem hắn đánh thức, hỏi ngươi làm sao ở chỗ này. Hai cánh tay nắm phải lâu trong lòng bàn tay xuất mồ hôi nhớp nhúa, giống dính vào nhau. Hắn nghĩ buông ra kết quả lại bị Phác Chí Thành một cái đại thủ bắt lấy thủ đoạn siết trong tay.

Ta nhìn thấy ngươi phát tin tức tìm ngươi.

Chung Thần Lạc cảm thấy mình thức đêm chịu phải con mắt sưng, hắn xoa xoa con mắt, nhìn thấy ngươi làm sao sớm một chút không trở về ta, Thiên Thiên đã đọc không trở về, ngươi thật rất biết a. Đã đến trưa, có chút đói, hắn tránh ra Phác Chí Thành, rời giường đánh răng rửa mặt muốn ăn chút gì không.

Ta làm sao lại.

Chí Thành xi nhất biết.

Không biết có phải hay không là Phác Chí Thành ảo giác, hắn cảm thấy giờ khắc này Chung Thần Lạc rất giống cùng mình đấu võ mồm tiểu tình lữ, híp mắt cười lên.

Ngươi cười cái gì.

Không có gì. Phác Chí Thành một mực cùng tại Chung Thần Lạc cái mông phía sau, Chung Thần Lạc mắng hắn Phác Chí Thành ngươi có bệnh sao, đi nhà xí ngươi cũng phải cùng, sau đó bị chạy về phòng ngủ để hắn chờ đợi. Phác Chí Thành ngoan ngoãn ngồi tại bên giường, Chung Thần Lạc trở về về sau hỏi ngươi ăn cơm chưa, Phác Chí Thành lắc đầu, nói sáng sớm nhận được tin tức liền tới tìm ngươi.

Muốn ăn cái gì, mẹ ta hôm nay đi ra ngoài chơi nói trong tủ lạnh mua qua đồ ăn muốn ăn cái gì mình nhìn xem làm.

Phác Chí Thành nghĩ nghĩ, Thần Lạc mì sợi?

Hai người ăn nhịp với nhau, Chung Thần Lạc bắt đầu nấu nước, Phác Chí Thành ở bên cạnh cho hắn trợ thủ, hình tượng này muốn để Lý Đế Nỗ nhìn thấy khẳng định sẽ sợ hãi thán phục, đã từng mười ngón không dính nước mùa xuân Phác Chí Thành lại có hôm nay.

Lúc ăn cơm Phác Chí Thành hỏi ngươi có muốn hay không suy nghĩ thêm một chút?

Cân nhắc cái gì.

Suy tính một chút không muốn nói đùa.

Ta hỏi ngươi ngươi không trở về, hiện tại lại tìm tới cửa hỏi.

Phác Chí Thành giải thích ta là quá kích động, mà lại vừa sáng sớm không có kịp phản ứng, ta đã tại trả lời cái ngươi nhưng ngón tay một mực run, là ngươi vẫn luôn là ngươi. Ngươi suy nghĩ thêm một chút.

Chung Thần Lạc hừ một tiếng, vì cái gì ta muốn cân nhắc.

Phác Chí Thành nghĩ nửa ngày, ngượng ngùng cười biệt xuất đến một câu: Bởi vì ta đáng yêu.

Chung Thần Lạc nắm chặt nắm đấm, đáng ghét a, nhưng lại hình như một quyền đánh tại trên bông tuyệt không hả giận cảm giác: Phác Chí Thành ngươi cũng quá sẽ, nói thật ngươi có phải hay không tuyển thủ, bình thường làm một trăm cái đệ đệ muội muội ngư trường quản lý, cho nên điện thoại tin tức không trở về được đã đọc không trở về ngươi liền sẽ không lật xe à.

Ta không có! Phác Chí Thành liều mạng vì chính mình chính danh. Phác Chí Thành không có, từ quá khứ đến hiện tại, từ đầu đến cuối cũng chỉ có Chung Thần Lạc một người. Thần Lạc là ta My First And My Last.

Thần Lạc a, nhìn xem ta đi.

14/

Chung Thần Lạc hay là suy nghĩ một chút cuối cùng đáp ứng, bởi vì Phác Chí Thành xác thực đáng yêu. Từ chừng nào thì bắt đầu đâu, bọn hắn giống như không có gì cụ thể mở đầu, tựa như vận mệnh, vô luận như thế nào kiểu gì cũng sẽ cùng một chỗ vận mệnh.

Hai người lần thứ nhất gặp lại trò chơi trên chiến trường, Chung Thần Lạc nhìn thấy đối phương chuyển vận tốt trang bức một mực Huyền kỹ, đã cảm thấy chơi rất vui liều mạng truy một đường.

Trong quán Internet thật là lớn vóc dáng bị người xách ra ngoài cũng thật buồn cười.

Không nghĩ tới tại cùng một cái trường luyện thi, giúp đỡ lẫn nhau đối phương xin phép nghỉ cúp học, giúp đỡ lẫn nhau đối phương ghi bút ký nói chủ đề chính đi, mặc dù bộ phận này chủ yếu từ Chung Thần Lạc đối Phác Chí Thành đơn phương giảng công khóa.

Tiếng Hàn cũng không tính dễ dàng, nhưng Chung Thần Lạc học được rất nhanh, mỗi lần khích lệ bị hỏi tới cũng sẽ nói, ta tại Seoul nhận biết một người bạn, mỗi ngày cùng nhau chơi đùa cùng một chỗ nói chuyện tiến bộ cũng rất nhiều.

Thuận đi gậy tròn là tư tâm, muốn để Phác Chí Thành nhiều đến đội bóng rổ tìm mình, tốt tối đâm đâm khoe khoang cho toàn trường người tuyên cáo chủ quyền, nhìn, bóng chày đội đội cỏ soái đi, ta.

Không rõ ràng cho lắm khóc thời điểm, mình cũng đi theo rất khó chịu, ngoài miệng nói qua một vạn lần cũng không để ý tới ngươi nữa ngoan thoại, làm sao có thể thật không để ý tới đâu.

Tranh tài liền nghĩ lớn tiếng cổ vũ ngươi, thắng vì ngươi vui vẻ dùng sức xông lại ôm ngươi.

Từ bóng chày đội thoát khỏi đội về sau Phác Chí Thành tiến vũ đạo xã, trong trường công diễn kinh diễm toàn trường người, dưới đáy tiếp ứng âm thanh lớn nhất vĩnh viễn là Chung Thần Lạc.

Rất muốn lớn tiếng nói cho toàn thế giới thích ngươi.

Đúng vậy a, cái này là ưa thích a.

Phác Chí Thành luôn nói Thần Lạc a nhìn xem ta đi, thật tình không biết mình cũng là bị nhìn lại. Từ đầu đến cuối đều đồng dạng nhìn xem Phác Chí Thành Chung Thần Lạc, vẫn luôn không có ẩn tàng qua mình thích. Yêu thương bị hắn dùng phương thức của mình đánh tại công bình phong bên trên, mỗi ngày phụ đề tuần hoàn, Chung Thần Lạc thích Phác Chí Thành. Không biết từ lúc nào bắt đầu, không thỏa mãn tại hảo bằng hữu, muốn vượt qua giới tuyến, bởi vì thích, thích thích rất thích.

Đồ đần Phác Chí Thành, cùng giống nhau là đồ đần Chung Thần Lạc.

15/

Bị gọi đi xem đội bóng tranh tài Lý Đế Nỗ ngồi tại Phác Chí Thành bên cạnh, ngươi là đồ đần sao?

Mặc dù thân cao bên trên đã đuổi ngang thậm chí sẽ vượt qua chi thế, nhưng trên lực lượng cách xa vẫn là để Phác Chí Thành từ bỏ phản bác, hắn chỉ có thể tức giận nói một câu ca ngươi không muốn nhìn ta chằm chằm Thần Lạc.

Mấy ngày không gặp đều biến thành 【 ta 】, không tệ a dài năng lực. Lý Đế Nỗ cười híp mắt nhìn xem hắn, vươn tay đem hắn tóc vò rối: Biết biết, ngươi ngươi.

Sau đó lại bị đồng học kêu muốn hay không đi xem trận bóng rổ lúc, Lý Đế Nỗ luôn luôn lắc đầu, lấy lớp mười hai chuyên tâm việc học làm lý do không thế nào thường xuyên đi

Ba ngày chuẩn bị kiểm tra liền có thể đứng hàng đầu thiên tài Lý Đế Nỗ, cần thiết bởi vì kia mấy mười phút thời gian học tập từ bỏ đội bóng sao, hiển nhiên không có khả năng, hỏi lại Lý Đế Nỗ chỉ cười nói đáp đừng gọi ta, em ta không thích ta tổng đi.

Lại truyền đến Phác Chí Thành trong lỗ tai, lại biến một phen hương vị.

Liền cái kia Đế Nỗ tiền bối nha, rất đẹp trai cái kia đội bóng rổ tiền đội dài, ta trước đó vẫn cho là hắn cùng đội bóng rổ đội sủng Chung Thần Lạc rất xứng đôi, không nghĩ tới Đế Nỗ tiền bối đối đệ đệ cũng tốt sủng a.

Đệ đệ? A, cái kia vũ đạo xã xã cỏ đúng không, ta nhớ được hai người bọn hắn là biểu huynh đệ.

Đúng a đúng a, trước đó tiền bối nim không phải thường xuyên đi đội bóng giám sát huấn luyện nha, còn cùng Chung Thần Lạc rất thân, nhưng xã cỏ liền có chút đố kị, kết quả tiền bối liền thật không có lại xuất hiện tại đội bóng rổ bên trong, hỏi một chút hắn liền nói đệ đệ không thích.

Trời ạ, gặm chết ta gặm chết ta, tiền bối thật là nói như vậy sao?

Nguyên thoại, thiên chân vạn xác.

Choáng, tiền bối đối đệ đệ cũng quá sủng, đệ đệ: Ta không thích ca nhìn về phía người khác. Ca ca: Đệ đệ không thích ta liền không làm, trong mắt của ta chỉ có ngươi. Quá tốt gặm, ta đứng tiền bối công.

Cái gì a, lòng ham chiếm hữu rất mạnh thỉnh thoảng ăn dấm niên kỉ hạ công không phải càng mang cảm giác sao, nhất định là xã cỏ công a!

Vừa tại quầy bán quà vặt mua đồ ăn vặt vây tại một chỗ bát quái mấy cái muội cũng không nghĩ tới, phía sau vụng trộm nghị luận người trong cuộc sẽ thật xuất hiện ở trước mặt mình, thật lớn một đôi tay chụp trên bàn, sửng sốt đem bàn trà nhỏ chấn động đến thẳng run.

Mới không phải! Phác Chí Thành cũng không lo được bình thường sợ người lạ mao bệnh xông các nàng hô to. Đem sát vách bàn chính chuyên tâm ăn mì sợi Chung Thần Lạc lúc đầu cái gì cũng không nghe thấy, lần này bị giật nảy mình, làm gì Phác Chí Thành lại đột nhiên chạy tới cùng người nữ sinh nói chuyện lớn tiếng.

Phác Chí Thành đi tới cầm Chung Thần Lạc một cái tay giơ lên cho các nàng nhìn, lại bổ sung một câu: Là Chí Thần!

Mấy cái muội chỗ nào gặp qua chiến trận này, Phác Chí Thành cõng qua các nàng cúi đầu xuống bắt đầu trầm mặc, tay lại một mực cầm không vung ra. Chung Thần Lạc phản ứng nửa ngày, đứa nhỏ này tại nói cái quái gì, toát xong cuối cùng một ngụm mì sợi, hai người tại trên đường trở về, Chung Thần Lạc lắc lắc cánh tay của hắn nói là Thần Chí a.

A ni a, là Chí Thần a.

Thần Chí, Thần Chí cái này cùng cái kia.

Chí Thần, Chí Thần cái kia cái này.

Là Thần Chí!

Là Chí Thần ~

Tại sao là Chí Thần?

Bởi vì ta đáng yêu mà ~

Chung Thần Lạc tước vũ khí đầu hàng. Là Chí Thần là Chí Thần.

16/

Có cùng một chỗ vượt qua thời gian rất nhiều năm, Phác Chí Thành mười tám tuổi sinh nhật ngày đó chính thức mời, bởi vì chính mình nghẹn rất lâu, cho nên làm ơn Chung Thần Lạc có thể hay không cùng tự mình làm. Chung Thần Lạc cũng mộng, mặc dù mình là trước thành niên cái kia, nhưng cũng liền hơn hai tháng, hắn giả vờ như rất khốc rất có kinh nghiệm dáng vẻ cho Phác Chí Thành đánh cái tay sống, thật tình không biết lỗ tai đã đỏ thấu, lại không thể không thừa nhận Phác Chí Thành thật phát dục rất tốt, dương vật kích thước tương đương khả quan, hắn một tay lột lấy không khỏi ý nghĩ kỳ quái, kết quả phát hiện phía dưới của mình cũng. Phác Chí Thành cười đem hắn chống đỡ ở trên tường hôn một cái bờ môi, tay cách quần cọ xát hắn đũng quần. Chung Thần Lạc đỏ mặt lấy còn muốn, nhắm mắt lại ngẩng mặt lên cùng hắn hôn.

Đầu lưỡi vòng quanh đầu lưỡi, bờ môi dính vào cùng nhau mút vào. Chung Thần Lạc hướng về phía trước đỉnh hông, cương lều vải một chút một chút cọ lấy Phác Chí Thành đồng dạng biến lớn dương vật. Phác Chí Thành không thế nào thuần thục giải khai quần của hắn nút thắt cùng khóa kéo, giờ khắc này Phác Chí Thành suy nghĩ thật lâu rất lâu, từ tại trong phòng thay quần áo lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy Chung Thần Lạc thân thể bắt đầu. Hắn đem Chung Thần Lạc ôm vào trong ngực thật chặt thật chặt ôm hôn, hai người hạ thể đều cùng một chỗ cọ, Chung Thần Lạc khẩn trương đến bắn trước, hắn dọa đến mở mắt ra, mẹ nó tốt thật mất mặt. Phác Chí Thành phía dưới còn cứng ngắc lấy, Phác Chí Thành giọng thấp pháo ở bên tai rất gợi cảm, ngữ khí lại là đang làm nũng:

Thần Lạc nha, Chung Thần Lạc, ngươi liền để cho ta làm một lần có được hay không.

Mẹ nó, Phác Chí Thành ngươi cái shake it liền tốt hội. Chung Thần Lạc cũng sợ hãi, nhưng lúc này nếu là cự tuyệt thật giống như khi dễ hắn giống như. Chung Thần Lạc lâm vào lưỡng nan, đây rốt cuộc đúng đúng ai khi dễ ai vậy. Chung Thần Lạc nghĩ nghĩ đem hắn chắn ở ngoài cửa, cầm điện thoại di động đi trong phòng tắm lục soát làm sao thanh lý. Phác Chí Thành ở bên ngoài gõ gõ cửa nhỏ giọng nói Thần Lạc a, bên này có công cụ ngươi không có cầm.

Tốt Phác Chí Thành, ngươi sớm liền chuẩn bị tốt có phải là. Chung Thần Lạc đem cửa mở ra nhao nhao hắn.

Phác Chí Thành nói ta là lo lắng ngươi nha, liền sớm làm công khóa.

Chung Thần Lạc hay là rất sợ, lại có chút xấu hổ, nhất là liếc về Phác Chí Thành lớn hơn mình một vòng kích thước, Phác Chí Thành đỏ mặt lấy giúp hắn rửa ruột, Chung Thần Lạc cảm thấy rất xấu hổ, nhưng Phác Chí Thành động tác ngược lại là rất ôn nhu, không có đặc biệt khó chịu. Xử lý xong lại trở lại trên giường, Chung Thần Lạc cho hắn mang bao, lại cảm thấy xấu hổ lựa chọn nằm sấp đưa lưng về phía hắn. Phác Chí Thành bắt đầu kìm nén không được hưng phấn, đem dầu bôi trơn chen tại huyệt của hắn miệng, ngón tay luồn vào đi khuếch trương.

Ta thao —— đi lên chính là một câu tiêu chuẩn quốc mạ, Chung Thần Lạc cũng nghĩ không thông ngón tay của hắn làm sao cũng có thể dài như vậy, đi vào hai cây, Chung Thần Lạc mặt đã đỏ lên bắt đầu cắn răng, vì yêu làm số không là hắn chọn, cái này bức nói thế nào cũng phải giả vờ tiếp. Phác Chí Thành cũng sợ hắn đau nhức, chậm rãi tiến cái thứ ba, Chung Thần Lạc muốn khóc, nói đến Phác Chí Thành cho tới bây giờ chưa thấy qua hắn khóc, vành mắt hồng hồng bộ dáng thấy Phác Chí Thành hảo tâm động, phía dưới đã cứng đến nỗi không được.

Phác Chí Thành lại dùng càng nhiều bôi trơn, đầu tiên là ở bên ngoài cọ xát, sau đó chậm rãi dò xét đi vào, Chung Thần Lạc cũng nhịn không được nữa bắt đầu chảy nước mắt, một bên chảy nước mắt vừa mắng Phác Chí Thành ngươi cái tây tám shake it. Phác Chí Thành lúc này mới tiến một nửa, hắn dùng tay trái che lấy Chung Thần Lạc miệng, ngón tay cạy mở bờ môi dây vào đầu lưỡi của hắn, để hắn ngậm lấy ngón tay của mình, ngoài miệng nói Lạc Lạc a, ngoan ngoan ngoan.

Chung Thần Lạc một thanh cắn, đau đến Phác Chí Thành như thế trượt đi toàn đi vào, Chung Thần Lạc cũng đau, đau đến Trung Hàn văn xen lẫn kêu trời trách đất. Phác Chí Thành đem hắn mặt tách ra tới cùng hắn hôn, hạ thân bắt đầu chậm rãi động thân, Chung Thần Lạc tại hỗn loạn tưng bừng ở trong đem Phác Chí Thành bờ môi cũng cho cắn nát, hai người trong miệng tràn ngập một cỗ rỉ sắt vị, kích thích Phác Chí Thành đính đến lợi hại hơn, tiết tấu cũng đi theo biến nhanh, túi túi dán Chung Thần Lạc cái mông vang lên thanh âm bộp bộp, đặc biệt sắc tình.

Phác Chí Thành sảng đến váng đầu, trên giường dưới giường giống như hai người, Chung Thần Lạc hoài nghi người khác cách phân liệt, trên giường là vai rộng eo nhỏ hẹp mông lớn chân dài ân ái thật hung chó đực eo vương bát đản, dưới giường là đi đường bên trong tám thỉnh thoảng khóc chít chít thiếu nữ nam học sinh cấp ba. Phác Chí Thành đem hắn lật qua lần nữa chậm rãi tiến vào, hai người mặt đối mặt hôn, lần này hôn đến càng kịch liệt, đau đớn rút đi chút, khoái cảm thay vào đó, Chung Thần Lạc ôm lấy cổ của hắn, phía dưới thế mà lần nữa cương.

Phác Chí Thành ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nói không tệ lắm ngươi, một vừa dùng sức đỉnh lấy, dương vật bị ấm áp thành ruột chăm chú bao khỏa, dính hắn nước bọt tay dùng để nhào nặn núm vú, một cái tay khác không có thử một cái cho hắn lột. Chung Thần Lạc ở chỗ này nắm lấy cánh tay của hắn mắng: Mẹ nó cái tên vương bát đản ngươi. . . Ngươi cái tây tám con non, đồ chó con. . . Ô ô ô. . . Mắng lấy mắng lấy thanh âm liền biến thành một loại cố nén nghẹn ngào.

Thần Lạc a, gọi vài tiếng cho ta nghe nghe đi.

Chung Thần Lạc mạnh miệng, hắn rõ ràng liền bị hầu hạ đến sắp linh hồn phi thăng, hai chân quấn lên Phác Chí Thành eo, nghe xong càng không chịu hô lên tiếng, cái kia cũng quá xấu hổ.

Thần Lạc a, ngươi không phải đang cùng ta kết giao sao, gọi vài tiếng đi. Phác Chí Thành một bên ghé vào lỗ tai hắn cố ý nha thấp tiếng nói nói, một bên hô hào vành tai của hắn lại là hôn lại là liếm láp, còn mang theo nũng nịu một lần lại một lần hô tên hắn: Thần Lạc nha Thần Lạc. Chung Thần Lạc cũng không nín được triệt để không có cách, không còn kiềm chế mà là thống thống khoái khoái hừ ra.

Thần Lạc thanh âm thật là dễ nghe, lại lớn tiếng chút đi. Phác Chí Thành một tay nắm lấy tủ đầu giường, một tay chống đỡ tại Chung Thần Lạc bên tai, phần eo linh hoạt dùng lực, làm được Chung Thần Lạc ừ a a, nghe được Phác Chí Thành cũng tốt hưng phấn, vành mắt hồng hồng giống như là muốn khóc, Chung Thần Lạc càng khí, mẹ nó đây rốt cuộc là ai đang làm ai.

Phác Chí Thành ta thao ngươi. . . A a. . . Con mẹ nó ngươi. . . A tây. . . Ngươi cũng quá sẽ. . . Chung Thần Lạc thân thể phiếm hồng, hắn mỗi lần bị đính đến hướng đầu giường đi sắp đập lấy đầu, cả người liền bị Phác Chí Thành vịn eo hướng xuống kéo tiếp tục thao làm. Trong miệng bắt đầu bài tiết càng nhiều nước bọt, hắn nửa miệng mở rộng vừa nói vừa có nước bọt muốn chảy ra ngoài, lại bị Phác Chí Thành cúi đầu hôn xuống đến ăn hết.

Chí Thành nha. . . Ngươi quá sẽ. . .

Ta nơi nào sẽ. . .

Chung Thần Lạc cảm thấy mình bị thao váng đầu bắt đầu hồ ngôn loạn ngữ: Phác Chí Thành quá sẽ, ngươi liền phải làm đại minh tinh phổ độ chúng sinh. . . Không phải. . . Không phải liền đi làm nam quan hệ xã hội tạo phúc đại chúng, nếu không phải là lãng phí ngươi bộ này tốt thân thể. . . Toàn thế giới đều phải thích ngươi. . . Cũng đều thích thân thể của ngươi. . .

Thần Lạc cũng thích không?

Thích, toàn thế giới thích nhất Phác Chí Thành.

Phác Chí Thành hưng phấn bắn, hắn lấy xuống mũ ném xuống đất, nằm sấp tại Chung Thần Lạc trên thân, ôm lấy Chung Thần Lạc chậm rãi thở. Ta chỉ muốn làm một mình ngươi đại minh tinh, chỉ muốn làm một mình ngươi Ngưu Lang, cũng chỉ muốn một mình ngươi thích.

Ta cũng thích Thần Lạc, toàn thế giới thích nhất Chung Thần Lạc.

Ngày đó làm xong một lần về sau, Phác Chí Thành cùng Chung Thần Lạc lại làm một lần, làm xong hắn ôm Chung Thần Lạc đi trong phòng tắm thanh lý xong nằm ở trên giường, không có cách bao lâu lần thứ ba vừa cứng, Chung Thần Lạc khóc nói ngươi mẹ nó không thể lại đến, ta đã muốn sượng mặt giường. Phác Chí Thành kìm nén đến nũng nịu, Thần Lạc Lạc giúp ta một chút đi, Chung Thần Lạc đành phải cúi đầu giúp hắn miệng.

Miệng đến một nửa Phác Chí Thành cha mẹ tan tầm trở về, ở bên ngoài gõ cửa một cái hỏi ban đêm muốn ăn cái gì ba ba mụ mụ chuẩn bị cho ngươi. Phác Chí Thành bắt ga trải giường nói tùy tiện. . . Đừng gõ mẹ, ta cùng Thần Lạc tại làm bài tập đâu. . .

Nói xong không có khống chế tốt bắn Chung Thần Lạc đầy miệng, hắn một bàn tay chụp tại Phác Chí Thành trên đùi, một bên hướng khăn tay bên trong phun ra chất lỏng. Phác Chí Thành đem hắn kéo qua, xin lỗi cầm khăn tay lau đi khóe miệng của hắn tinh dịch, một bên Mia bên trong nha. Phác Chí Thành cho hắn lấy ra súc miệng nước súc miệng, sau đó đứng dậy mặc quần áo tử tế đem gian phòng thu thập xong, đổi ga giường cùng bị trùm, thuận tiện mở cửa sổ ra thông gió lấy hơi.

Chung Thần Lạc đi đường đều khập khiễng, trước ngực tất cả đều là dấu hôn, chỉ có thể đem cổ áo kéo đến cao nhất bên trên. Vì không để Phác Chí Thành phụ mẫu nhìn thấy, hắn để Phác Chí Thành nói láo hắn học mệt mỏi ngủ, Phác Chí Thành bưng chút đồ ăn đến trên giường cho hắn ăn. Chung Thần Lạc trừng mắt liếc hắn một cái: Còn làm bài tập đâu.

Phác Chí Thành nheo mắt lại cười nói, là làm bài tập đâu, cùng Thần Lạc cùng một chỗ làm yêu đương công khóa.

A a a a Phác Chí Thành!

Cãi nhau ầm ĩ xong, hai người dựa vào trên giường nhìn băng tuyết kỳ duyên, Chung Thần Lạc lần thứ nhất nhìn, ổ tại trong ngực hắn nói hắn ngây thơ, Phác Chí Thành nói đây chính là ta thích nhất phim.

Cứ như vậy thích không?

Phác Chí Thành đột nhiên nói, thích, nhưng gần nhất cảm thấy Thần Lạc vương quốc so Băng Tuyết Vương Quốc càng thú vị.

Ta vương quốc?

Ân, Thần Lạc vương quốc.

Nơi đó có cái gì?

Chính là chỗ này, chính là hiện tại nha.

Chung Thần Lạc cảm thấy trong lòng bá phải bỗng chốc bị thứ gì dùng sức đánh trúng, hắn nhìn xem Phác Chí Thành mặt không nín được cười lên. Hại, Phác Chí Thành chính là tốt sẽ một nam, là tuyển thủ.

Không phải rồi không phải rồi. Phác Chí Thành nhỏ giọng thầm thì, liền xem như tuyển thủ, cũng chỉ là Thần Lạc Lạc một người tuyển thủ.

17/

Tháng năm rất nhanh tới đến, chạng vạng tối làm nửa ngày làm việc Chung Thần Lạc mở ra ig, muốn nhìn một chút trong kho tag có cái gì đổi mới, kết quả xoát đến Phác Chí Thành phát hôm nay mưa nhất là bi thương.

Có ý tứ gì?

Chung Thần Lạc điện thoại đẩy tới, lại được cho biết chính đang bận đường dây, hắn quải điệu về sau điện thoại lập tức vang lên, Thần Lạc a ngươi vừa mới lại tại cho ai gọi điện thoại? Phác Chí Thành giống như có chút không cao hứng.

Cho ngươi a.

Úc úc úc úc. Phác Chí Thành ngữ khí xoay chuyển nhất là nhanh, lập tức từ âm chuyển tinh: Mở cửa rồi ta tại nhà ngươi ngoài cửa.

Chung Thần Lạc chạy tới mở ra, chỉ thấy Phác Chí Thành toàn thân ướt đẫm đứng ở ngoài cửa. Ngươi làm sao không mang đem dù.

Quá gấp liền quên rồi sao, ầy. Nói xong không biết từ nơi nào biến ra một bó hoa hồng hoa còn có một hộp đóng gói tốt lễ vật. Bởi vì thời tiết không tốt tiệm hoa không dễ tìm cho lắm, ta còn tưởng rằng mua không được rất khổ sở. Thần Lạc nha, trưởng thành ngày vui vẻ.

Chung Thần Lạc xưa nay không biết còn có người thành niên ngày chuyện này, một bên giảng đồ đần mua không được liền không mua, tại sao phải khổ sở, vừa mở cửa để Phác Chí Thành tiến đến, hoa hồng để ở một bên, để hắn đi xông cái tắm nước nóng sau đó thay đổi quần áo khô, thừa cơ nắm lấy thời gian lục soát lễ thành nhân là chuyện gì xảy ra. Sau khi đi ra Phác Chí Thành tóc ướt đẫm, một bên uống vào Chung Thần Lạc cho hắn ngược lại nước nóng. Chung Thần Lạc thì tìm nửa ngày đem máy sấy lật ra đưa cho hắn thổi tóc, Phác Chí Thành nói không cần, Chung Thần Lạc nói ngươi không muốn cảm mạo, cảm mạo liền không có ba ba. Phác Chí Thành nghe xong cười lên, ta cho là ngươi không biết lễ thành nhân đâu, nước hoa hồng cùng ba ba.

Chung Thần Lạc một bên cho hắn thổi một bên nói ta vừa mới biết.

Cái gì? Máy sấy thanh âm để Phác Chí Thành nghe không rõ ràng.

Chung Thần Lạc tiến đến bên tai hắn nói ta vừa mới lục soát một chút mới biết được, Phác Chí Thành bỗng nhiên quay đầu, hôn một cái Chung Thần Lạc miệng, khích lệ nói: Thần Lạc thật rất thông minh.

A a a a a a a a Phác Chí Thành! ! ! Chung Thần Lạc dọa đến kém chút ném đi trong tay máy sấy, lại một cái tát chụp tại Phác Chí Thành trên lưng, đau đến Phác Chí Thành nhe răng nhếch miệng, ai ta chỉ là muốn cho ngươi một cái lễ thành nhân ba ba nha.

Chung Thần Lạc có chút xấu hổ, không biết phải nói gì, hắn dứt khoát nhắm mắt lại tiến tới lại hôn một cái Phác Chí Thành bờ môi, chuẩn bị rời đi lại bị Phác Chí Thành chế trụ sau đầu, nguyên bản ba ba biến thành thật sâu một trận hôn.

Thật dài hôn xuống đến Phác Chí Thành cũng mặt ửng hồng, cười nói Thần Lạc trưởng thành ngày vui vẻ!

Ân, ngươi cũng vui vẻ.

Chúng ta là đại nhân, cùng đi làm các đại nhân có thể làm sự tình đi, Thần Lạc nha ngươi muốn làm cái gì?

Đi hút thuốc đi uống rượu đi.

Không được a, cái kia đối thân thể không tốt. Chúng ta đi kết hôn đi.

Nha, Phác Chí Thành, chúng ta còn chưa tới có thể kết hôn tuổi tác.

Vậy thì cùng ta ân ái đi, làm được hôn thiên hắc địa.

Nha! Phác Chí Thành!

Tốt tốt biết rồi.

END

1.5w+

20200520


	24. Chapter 24

Ca ca

bonnieguu

Work Text:

"Ca ca "

Ta nhẹ nhàng hô hắn một tiếng, có lẽ là ta quá lâu không có kêu lên hai chữ này bờ vai của hắn cương một chút, sau đó rốt cục xoay người nhìn ta. Trên mặt hắn còn mang theo ửng hồng, trên cổ đỏ tươi dấu hôn ấn tại hắn da thịt trắng noãn bên trên phá lệ bắt mắt diễm lệ tựa hồ lập tức liền muốn thấm ra máu. Hắn cầm một đôi ướt sũng con mắt xấu hổ giận dữ nhìn ta. Ta nghĩ hẳn là ta đem hắn làm đau.

"Thật xin lỗi, ca ca, đau không? Đều là lỗi của ta."

Ta lại bắt đầu khoe mẽ, ta biết hắn nhất chịu không được cái này hai chữ, mặc kệ ta đều đã làm sai điều gì chỉ phải gọi hắn một tiếng ca ca, hắn liền nhất định sẽ mềm lòng.

"Ngươi đã thật lâu không có gọi ca ca ta." Hắn nói mệt mỏi co lại tại bên cạnh ta. Ta sờ lấy hắn mềm mại tóc, dài nhỏ cái cổ, gầy gò xương sống lưng, sờ lấy những này toàn bộ đều bị ta hôn qua địa phương ôm lấy hắn.

"Bởi vì ta dám yêu ngươi, cũng không dám yêu ca ca."

Kỳ thật ta cùng hắn không phải thân huynh đệ, hắn là tại ta mười tuổi thời điểm mụ mụ nhận nuôi đến. Mẹ của hắn là ta mụ mụ hảo bằng hữu, một cái mỹ lệ nữ nhân. Lại nhỏ một chút thời điểm ta gặp qua nàng, nàng phong trần mệt mỏi từ nước ngoài trở về cùng mụ mụ ôn chuyện, ăn mặc thời thượng lại hoa lệ. Nàng dừng lại cơm đều đang nói đại hộ nhân gia thời gian thật khó qua, liền ngay cả ăn cơm đều muốn giảng quy củ một câu cũng không thể nói, mỗi ngày đều qua nơm nớp lo sợ. Nàng lúc nói trong tay còn ngậm lấy điếu thuốc, mụ mụ nhắc nhở nàng còn có hài tử nàng mới cười rạng rỡ lấy buông xuống. Nàng nhìn thật sâu mắt ăn cây kem ăn miệng đầy đều là ta lẩm bẩm nói, nhi tử ta cũng lớn chứnhư vậy, hắn lúc nào cũng có thể dạng này tùy tâm sở dục đâu. Gặp mặt xong mụ mụ ban đêm lại tại trên bàn cơm cùng ba ba nói chuyện phiếm, nói bằng hữu của mình năm đó có thấy xa học tiếng Trung, về sau cho người ta làm phiên dịch tốt hơn trực tiếp đến Trung Quốc đi, hiện tại thời gian qua rất tốt, nhìn trên người nàng kia bộ y phục cảm giác đều muốn chống đỡ mình một tháng tiền lương. Nhưng ta khi đó cảm thấy a di kia qua cũng không có tốt như vậy, nàng hút thuốc rút rất gấp rất hung, tựa như ba ba bực bội thời điểm đồng dạng.

Không lâu nàng liền qua đời, là tại Hàn Quốc qua đời. Nàng linh đường trống rỗng, mụ mụ ở phía trước quỳ khóc thật lâu, một mực hô hào ngươi vì cái gì nghĩ quẩn a, ngươi còn có hài tử a, ngươi sao có thể dạng này. Về sau ta mới biết được, nàng là tự sát, từ tê dại phổ cầu lớn bên trên nhảy lên nhảy vào sông Hàn.

Tại nàng qua đời nửa năm về sau, hắn đến. Mụ mụ tại trước khi hắn tới liền cùng ta nói, nói về sau trong nhà muốn thêm một cái ca ca, là a di kia nhi tử. Hắn lần đầu tiên tới Hàn Quốc, chưa quen cuộc sống nơi đây ngươi muốn bao nhiêu chiếu cố vấn chiếu cố vấn hắn, hai người phải thật tốt ở chung. Ta gật đầu đáp ứng, nhưng trong lòng vẫn là có rất nhiều dấu chấm hỏi. Ta hỏi mụ mụ hắn tại sao phải tới nhà ta? Chính hắn không có nhà sao? Mụ mụ cười khổ mà nói nhà của hắn? Hắn cái nhà kia có thể thả hắn đi đã là duy nhất cho hắn nhân từ. Ta khi đó không hiểu, rời nhà tại sao là nhân từ. Ta trong lòng vẫn là có chút thấp thỏm, hắn là người thế nào đâu. Tính cách của ta từ nhỏ đã có điểm yếu, bị người khi dễ cũng chỉ sẽ khóc nhè cái chủng loại kia. Ta khi đó liền kỳ vọng lấy hắn tính cách tốt đi một chút, đừng khi dễ ta là được.

Lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy hắn thời điểm ta là kinh hãi. Hắn mặc giống phim truyền hình bên trong có tiền nhà giàu quý công tử, một bao tiểu Tây trang thêm một đầu màu trắng ngắn quần Tây, bít tất kéo đến bắp chân, giày da xát tranh lượng. Hắn không có cái gì biểu lộ, nhưng hắn không lộ vẻ gì dáng vẻ đã để tuổi nhỏ ta hù đến, ta khi đó đoán hắn có lẽ thật không tốt ở chung. Mụ mụ ngoắc tay đem ta kêu lên hô người, ta sợ hãi hô một tiếng ca ca. Nét mặt của hắn nháy mắt nhu hòa một chút cũng gọi ta một tiếng, đệ đệ. Thanh âm của hắn rất êm tai, có điểm giống nữ hài tử, không giống ta thanh âm oa oa, ta lập tức liền rất thích. Nguyên vốn còn muốn lôi kéo hắn nói chút lời nói, kết quả hắn lại mặt không biểu tình lên, ta lùi bước. Ban đêm lúc ăn cơm mụ mụ không ngừng tại quan tâm hắn, ăn đến quen đồ chua sao? Uống đến quen lớn tương canh sao? Không được một hồi điểm gà rán đi, tiểu hài tử tóm lại thích ăn gà rán. Ta đào lấy cơm mọc lên ngột ngạt, ta muốn ăn gà rán mụ mụ làm sao không mua cho ta, còn luôn mắng ta. Hắn lại một mặt an tĩnh nói không có việc gì đều ăn đến quen, tạ ơn a di. Mụ mụ lại khen hắn hiểu chuyện lại khen hắn tiếng Hàn giảng tốt.

Ăn xong cơm mụ mụ liền để ta dẫn hắn trở về phòng chuẩn bị tắm rửa. Gian phòng của ta biến thành gian phòng của chúng ta, trừ giường bên ngoài vật gì khác toàn bộ đều muốn công cộng. Khi hắn đi vào sửng sốt một chút, ta nghĩ lúc trước hắn ở cũng đều là giống hoàng cung đồng dạng địa phương đi. Ta cẩn thận từng li từng tí giới thiệu với hắn, đây là giường của ngươi, trong tủ chén có thể thả quần áo, bàn đọc sách là dùng đến viết chữ đọc sách. Ta cảm thấy mình thật là ngu, nói đều là lời vô ích gì. Ta lúng túng gãi đầu một cái chuyển di chủ đề nói nhanh chuẩn bị quần áo tắm rửa đi, nếu không mụ mụ lại muốn lải nhải. Ta nhanh chóng từ trong tủ quần áo xuất ra quần áo, kết quả vừa quay đầu hắn còn đứng ở nơi đó, biểu lộ lại có điểm quẫn bách.

"Ta. . Ta không mang quần áo."

Ta lúc này mới ý thức được, hắn là tay không đến, cái gì cũng không có mang, hắn liền một người như vậy ngồi máy bay trống rỗng liền đến. Ta lại nghĩ tới hắn mụ mụ trống rỗng linh đường. Không biết vì cái gì ta thật là sợ hắn khóc, nét mặt của hắn một chút cũng không có dáng vẻ muốn khóc nhưng ta chính là sợ hắn khóc. Ta hốt hoảng cầm trên tay quần áo hướng trong ngực hắn nhét.

"Kia, ca ca ngươi mặc ta." Nói xong ta lại chui vào trong tủ chén tìm quần áo đi, ta sợ hắn cự tuyệt ta.

"Cám ơn ngươi." Thanh âm của hắn vẫn là như vậy êm tai.

Trong nhà bình thường vì tiết kiệm một chút nước ta đều là cùng ba ba cùng nhau tắm rửa, ta đã cảm thấy có chút chen, kết quả mụ mụ còn đem hắn cũng nhét vào. Hai chúng ta mặt đỏ lên, ba ba cười ha ha nói nam nhân ở giữa hữu nghị chính là ngâm tắm ngâm ra, cùng nhau tắm một lần tắm liền không xấu hổ, tình cảm nháy mắt liền tốt. Ta im lặng giúp ba ba xoa xong cõng cảm thấy có phải là hẳn là cũng cho hắn xoa một chút tương đối tốt, nhỏ giọng hỏi hắn một câu. Ta cảm thấy hắn khả năng bị nước nóng ngâm có chút choáng, ngơ ngác gật đầu. Ta kỳ cọ tắm rửa khăn sờ đến hắn cõng thời điểm phát hiện hắn xem ra thịt thịt kỳ thật rất gầy, sau đó trên thân lại rất trắng, xoa nặng liền sẽ phiếm hồng, làm ta cũng không dám dùng sức. Xoa đến muốn eo phụ cận thời điểm hắn đột nhiên bắn lên kinh hãi nhìn ta. Cái phản ứng này?

"Ca ca ngươi sợ nhột sao?" Ta hỏi hắn, hắn ôm eo nhẹ gật đầu. Động lòng người chính là như vậy tiện, tiểu hài tử càng tiện, hắn càng nói hắn sợ nhột ta liền càng nghĩ chơi. Ta vươn tay đối eo của hắn đâm hai lần, hắn nháy mắt kêu lên run run thân thể.

"Đừng đùa!" Hắn hô to. Nhưng ta chơi rất cao hứng, bởi vì trên mặt của hắn rốt cục có chút tiếu dung. Ta a hai cái trên tay liều mạng cào hắn, hắn như cái cá chạch đồng dạng liều mạng giãy dụa lấy, cuối cùng hắn rốt cục nhịn không được phá lên cười, cười là như vậy cởi mở như vậy triệt để. Hắn cười lên thật là dễ nhìn, ta nghĩ. Trong bồn tắm nước bị chúng ta rải ra hơn phân nửa, ba ba cũng bị tai họa. Thay quần áo thời điểm mụ mụ một mực ở một bên quở trách chúng ta ham chơi. Ta len lén liếc hắn một chút, hắn cũng len lén liếc lấy ta, chúng ta ăn ý cùng một chỗ cười. Ba ba nói rất đúng, cùng nhau tắm rửa thật có thể gia tăng tình cảm.

Cứ như vậy chúng ta quan hệ từ vừa mới bắt đầu liền rất tốt, về sau mỗi ngày chúng ta đều kéo bắt đầu đi học, hắn đồng phục không có tới trước đó cũng chỉ mặc ta, trước ngực thêu bảng tên cũng là của ta, cái này khiến ta cảm thấy hắn cũng là của ta.

Tại 15 tuổi trước đó ta một mực hô hắn ca ca, kỳ thật hắn chỉ lớn hơn ta ba tháng mà thôi. Nhưng hắn thật giống cái ca ca chiếu cố vấn ta. Ta ngay từ đầu còn sợ hắn cái gì cũng sẽ không sinh hoạt không tiện vỗ bộ ngực nói mình sẽ chiếu cố tốt hắn, kết quả ta chính là trời sinh tay thúi cái gì đều làm không cẩn thận. Quần áo gấp thành một đống, mì sợi cũng luộc thành một đống còn dán ngọn nguồn. Ta một mặt dáng vẻ muốn khóc hô ca ca làm sao bây giờ, mụ mụ trở về muốn mắng ta. Hắn nói không có việc gì, ca ca giúp ngươi. Sau đó hắn liền cuốn lên tay áo đầu đầy mồ hôi rửa sạch sẽ cái nồi, lại đem trong tủ treo quần áo kia một đống đống quần áo cho chồng. Tại ta hôn lúc trước hắn ta cảm thấy chúng ta ở giữa thân mật nhất tiếp xúc chính là tủ quần áo, đương nhiên còn có tắm rửa, nhưng chúng ta cùng nhau tắm rửa chỉ tới 15 tuổi, bởi vì đằng sau nhìn thấy hắn lõa thể ta sẽ lên phản ứng. 15 tuổi về sau tủ quần áo liền thành ta cùng hắn nhất mập mờ địa phương. Bởi vì chúng ta không phân quần áo, khi còn bé thân thể của chúng ta hình không sai biệt lắm, mụ mụ lấy lòng quần áo thả tại trong ngăn tủ chúng ta liền hòa với mặc, từ áo đến quần. Về sau ta cao hơn hắn lớn một chút, mụ mụ nói hẳn là muốn tách ra mua quần áo, nhưng hắn lại nói không cần, hắn thích mặc lớn một chút. Một bộ y phục thường xuyên ta mặc một ngày hắn mặc một ngày, lười thời điểm tẩy đều không tẩy liền trực tiếp bao. Cho nên trên quần áo tràn đầy ta cùng hắn hương vị, hỗn tạp cùng một chỗ giống quấn giao qua đồng dạng. Chỉ có quần đùi mụ mụ vì phân biệt cho hắn mua bạch, mua cho ta đen. Hắn từ lần thứ nhất chồng quần đùi liền thích đem nhan sắc giao hòa thả tại trong ngăn tủ, hắn nói dạng này rất thú vị. Khi còn bé ta chỉ cảm thấy hắn cái gì đều làm rất tốt, dù cho sẽ không học cũng rất nhanh. Hắn thật là lợi hại, cực giỏi. Tính cách của hắn cũng theo thời gian một Thiên Thiên hiển lộ rõ ràng ra, hắn cũng không phải là một cái lạnh lùng khó chung đụng người. Tương phản hắn phi thường yêu cười, tính cách cùng tiếng cười của hắn đồng dạng cởi mở lại nhiệt tình. Ở trường học không có mấy tuần hắn nhân duyên liền so ta còn tốt. Mọi người luôn nói ngươi ca ca tính cách thật tốt, ta rất là tự hào. Ta nghĩ thầm đừng nói các ngươi, liền ngay cả ba ba mụ mụ của ta cũng thích chết hắn, bởi vì hắn sẽ còn nũng nịu. Ta nũng nịu tại mụ mụ trong mắt cùng khóc lóc om sòm không sai biệt lắm, mỗi lần đều sẽ bị chất vấn có phải là lại muốn mua thứ gì. Nhưng hắn nũng nịu đều không giống nũng nịu, chỉ nói là lấy một chút thường ngày lời nói. A di hôm nay thật là dễ nhìn; hôm nay canh uống ngon thật ta lại muốn uống một chén; ta liền cùng đệ đệ đi ra ngoài chơi một hồi. Nhưng thanh âm của hắn cùng ngữ khí quá mê hoặc người. Về sau ta phát hiện hắn mỗi lần nũng nịu trên cơ bản đều cùng ta có quan hệ, ta khảo thí thi rớt, ta đem thứ gì làm hư, ta muốn đi ra ngoài chơi.

Thời điểm đó ta lòng tràn đầy ỷ lại hắn, thậm chí ban đêm còn cùng hắn chen tại một trương bên trên ngủ. Ta thường xuyên cùng hắn nói.

"Ta rất thích ngươi nha, ca ca."

Trong đầu của ta tất cả đều là cùng hắn có liên quan ký ức. Tan học trên đường ngọt ngào kem ly, thị trường a di nhà hương nhu cá bánh ngọt, quán net bên trong lãnh khí thấu xương còn có trong công viên hoa anh đào bay xuống lúc ấm áp. Ta còn nhớ rõ mụ mụ thỉnh thoảng sẽ đem chúng ta cách ăn mặc thành song bào thai đi ra ngoài, mỗi lần ta đều sẽ có loại cảm giác, ta cùng hắn là một thể, ta chính là hắn, hắn chính là ta, chúng ta mãi mãi cũng sẽ không tách ra. Nhưng càng nhiều thời điểm hắn vẫn là của ta ca ca, hắn sẽ giúp ta dịch bị sừng, sẽ đốc xúc ta học tập, sẽ sờ lấy đầu của ta nói.

"Đệ đệ tốt ngoan a. Ca ca cũng thích nhất ngươi."

Chúng ta cứ như vậy lớn lên, dài đến phát dục niên kỷ. Bạn học bên cạnh nhóm bắt đầu ngo ngoe muốn động, bọn hắn bắt đầu thảo luận nữ sinh, thảo luận sinh lý. Một chút tối nghĩa lại khó mà nói nên lời sự tình thông qua bọn hắn thảo luận tiến vào trong đầu của ta. Nhưng đầu tiên ta nghĩ tới không là người khác, cũng không phải mình, mà là hắn.

Hắn cũng sẽ làm những chuyện kia sao? Ta thật sâu hiếu kì. Tại 15 tuổi sinh ngày trôi qua sau một ngày nào đó, ta mộng tinh. Ta mơ tới hắn, mơ tới hắn trần trụi trơn bóng da thịt, tại làm bọn hắn trong miệng loại sự tình này, ta thậm chí nhìn thấy hắn đỏ mặt nói với ta. Ngươi đừng nhìn, thanh âm tê dại. Ta vừa mở mắt liền thấy hắn mặt, mặt của hắn liền tại cách ta không đến một mét địa phương, nhắm mắt ngủ. Đầu óc của ta giống ngồi xe cáp treo đồng dạng lại kinh lại sợ, ta vội vàng rời giường sờ lấy đen từ trong ngăn tủ cầm đầu quần đùi thật nhanh thay đổi. Quần đùi vừa mặc vào liền nghe được hắn ở phía sau hô một câu.

"Muộn như vậy ngươi đang làm gì?"

Ta mang theo quần cụt biên giới sửng sốt, im lặng thứ tự nói.

"Đổi. . . . Quần. . . . Đổi. . . Quần đùi."

Hắn trầm mặc một hồi cười nói.

"Làm chuyện xấu đi. Vậy ta mặc kệ ngươi đi. Thay xong đi ngủ sớm một chút."

Ta lại đứng trong chốc lát nghe được hắn bình ổn tiếng hít thở mới dám động, hốt hoảng mặc quần xong đem bẩn rơi quần đùi thả giặt quần áo cái sọt bên trong quăng ra liền lại bò lên giường. Một buổi tối ta đều không có ngủ, án lấy mình nhanh nhảy ra trái tim. Ta cũng không dám nhắm mắt, bởi vì vừa nhắm mắt trong đầu liền toàn bộ đều là hắn.

Không biết qua bao lâu ta mới buồn ngủ quá đỗi, mơ mơ màng màng ngủ. Buổi sáng vẫn là hắn vén chăn mền của ta nắm lấy ta.

"Đến trễ á!"Hắn hô to. Ta còn buồn ngủ đi phòng tắm trên đường phát hiện giặt quần áo cái sọt bên trong không có quần áo, ta hôm qua là thật làm giấc mộng sao? Ta nghĩ. Đánh răng thời điểm hắn ở sau lưng của ta thay quần áo, ta từ trên gương nhìn nhất thanh nhị sở. Hắn một bên đổi vừa hướng ta nói.

"Ta buổi sáng đem quần áo đều ném máy giặt, ngươi làm sao đổi lại liền mù ném, nếu như bị a di nhìn thấy làm sao bây giờ." Không biết là bởi vì lời hắn nói, vẫn là hắn thay quần áo thời điểm lộ ra eo tuyến cùng chân, mặt ta nóng nóng lên, cúi đầu xuống ừ một tiếng.

"Xấu hổ nha. Không có gì tốt xấu hổ. Đệ đệ cũng lớn lên nha. Nhanh tẩy đi, tẩy xong ăn sớm cơm."

Hắn nói liền đi ra cửa. Trong gương mặt của ta đỏ bừng, ta phi tốc xoát răng dự định đi nhà vệ sinh liền mau ra ngoài. Kết quả một cởi quần ta sửng sốt, bởi vì trên người ta quần đùi là màu trắng. Ta mặc chính là hắn quần đùi sao? Nghĩ tới đây tinh lực của ta lại không cầm được hướng xuống tuôn, trong đoản khố mặt nháy mắt trở nên nôn nóng. Ta ngồi xổm trên mặt đất ôm đầu nghĩ. Xong đời. Ta thích ca ca.

Thích ca ca chuyện này đối tinh thần của ta xung kích rất lớn, không chỉ có bởi vì hắn là đứa bé trai, cũng bởi vì hắn là ca ca của ta. Ta bất an cùng sợ hãi theo ta phát phát hiện mình càng ngày càng thích hắn mà đạt tới max trị số. Ta cự tuyệt cùng hắn cùng nhau tắm rửa, trong mắt của hắn có chút mất mác.

"Đệ đệ lớn lên không quan tâm ta nữa nha."

Ta không phải không muốn ngươi, ta là quá muốn muốn ngươi. Ta tại ngươi không biết địa phương một lần một lần tiêu nghĩ đến ngươi, hô hào ca ca khóc phát tiết. Ta cảm thấy mình tốt ác tha.

Về sau ta đối thích hắn chuyện này tiêu cực thái độ kết thúc tại một trận chính mắt trông thấy bên trong.

Ta tại giữa trưa đi tìm hắn ăn cơm trên đường chính mắt trông thấy có người hướng hắn tỏ tình. Hắn cự tuyệt đối phương, nhưng nữ sinh vẫn không thuận không buông tha nói kia giữa trưa cùng một chỗ ăn cơm cũng có thể đi. Hắn nói đã hẹn đệ đệ cho nên không được. Nữ sinh không hề lo lắng nói.

"Hắn lại không phải ngươi thân đệ đệ không quan hệ."

Theo câu nói này ta bỗng nhiên tìm được ta tội ác căn nguyên. Bởi vì hắn là ca ca của ta, ta đối ca ca có ý nghĩ xấu. Nhưng hắn cũng không phải là ta chân chính ca ca, chúng ta không có quan hệ máu mủ. Cho nên hắn chỉ là cái nam sinh mà thôi, một cái mình thích nam sinh mà thôi. Thích một người không có sai, cũng không có tội. Ta hạ quyết tâm, ta không muốn làm đệ đệ của hắn, ta cũng không nghĩ để bất luận kẻ nào cướp đi hắn, ta muốn để hắn ý thức được ta là cái nam sinh, một cái thích hắn muốn có được hắn nam sinh.

Ta bắt đầu kêu tên của hắn. Lần thứ nhất thời điểm hắn không có kịp phản ứng. Về sau kêu thời gian lâu dài hắn bắt đầu phàn nàn đệ đệ giống như cùng ta xa cách. Kỳ thật ta một chút cũng không có xa cách hắn, ngược lại nhanh cùng hắn dán lên. Ta bắt đầu học tập làm sao truy cầu một người. Ta cảm thấy ta không thể lại bị hắn chiếu cố vấn, bởi vì hắn là người ta yêu, hẳn là ta thương hắn. Ta bắt đầu làm hắn trước kia làm những chuyện kia, gọi hắn rời giường, cho hắn từ lâu cơm, giữa trưa hỏi hắn muốn ăn cái gì ta đi nhà ăn xếp hàng, mua đồ đều ta đi đều ta đến xách, mì sợi ta để nấu, mặc dù hay là nấu đống. Nhưng hắn hay là ăn, hắn ăn nấu đống mặt thụ sủng nhược kinh hỏi ta có phải là sinh bệnh. Ta nói không, ta là lớn lên, ta muốn trở thành ngươi dựa vào. Hắn cười điên, trực tiếp dựa vào tại trên người ta nói vậy ta đây dạng dựa vào ngươi có thể chứ? Ta nói không được, ta gãi eo của hắn đem hắn làm tới trong ngực của ta, mặc dù chỉ có một hồi nhưng lại thực hiện ta đối với hắn một bộ phận tiêu nghĩ, eo của hắn thật mềm. Ta đối theo đuổi của hắn cũng không có đình chỉ ta tiêu nghĩ, ta đem đối với hắn tiêu muốn làm thành là một loại bản thân thỏa mãn. Ta thích nhất tại hắn lên tiết thể dục thời điểm nhìn qua cửa sổ.

Hắn mặc tay áo dài vẫy tay cánh tay tại trên bãi tập chạy bộ, tóc mái bị gió thổi lên lộ ra trơn bóng cái trán. Ta sẽ phỏng đoán hắn trắng nõn trên mặt hiện tại nhất định nổi lên một tầng nhàn nhạt đỏ ửng, nhất định phải rất gần mới có thể thấy rõ cái chủng loại kia, mồ hôi thuận thái dương chảy qua cái cổ trượt xuống tiến xương quai xanh bên trong. Hắn có chút hé miệng đi theo hô hấp tần suất thở khẽ, eo tuyến tại bị mồ hôi thấm ướt quần áo bên ngoài như ẩn như hiện.

Tốt. Không thể lại nghĩ, liền đến nơi này đi. Ta thường xuyên nhắc nhở chính mình.

Ta dốc hết toàn lực muốn để hắn ỷ lại ta, nhưng hắn luôn cảm thấy ta là đang giả dạng làm quen. Đại khái hay là bởi vì ta luôn là một bộ tay chân vụng về dáng vẻ đi. Ta âm thầm thề nhất định sẽ cố gắng trưởng thành, nhớ hắn cuối cùng có một ngày khẳng định sẽ chân chính ỷ lại ta, nhưng ngày đó thật đến thời điểm ta lại tâm đau muốn chết.

Hắn cho tới bây giờ chưa nói tới qua mười tuổi trước đó sinh hoạt, cũng xưa nay không xách hắn mụ mụ. Hàng năm cố định một ngày mẹ ta sẽ dẫn hắn đi ra ngoài, ta biết kia là hắn mụ mụ ngày giỗ. Ta cho là hắn sẽ sưng đỏ hai mắt trở về, hoặc là khổ sở. Nhưng nét mặt của hắn từ đầu đến cuối tựa như sơ lần gặp gỡ như thế hờ hững.

Chúng ta lên cấp ba về sau vẫn như cũ không tại một lớp, từ tiểu học bắt đầu chúng ta liền không có tại một lớp qua, tiểu học là bởi vì hắn là xếp lớp lớp chúng ta vừa vặn người đầy, sơ trung sắp xếp lớp học là dựa theo báo danh trình tự, hắn 80, ta 81, kết quả một lớp 40 người. Ta lại cùng hắn chuyển hướng. Cao trung càng thêm không thể làm gì dựa theo thành tích phân. Hắn ở lớp một, ta tại năm ban. Nhưng là có thể, ta có thể cùng hắn thi được một trường học đã là thượng thiên ban ân. Ước chừng là lão thiên gia chê chúng ta bình thường ở chung một chỗ thời gian quá lâu, cho nên cố ý như vậy an bài. Dù sao với ta mà nói không có gì khác biệt, ta vẫn là cùng hắn cùng nhau đến trường, cùng một chỗ ăn cơm, cùng một chỗ chơi bóng, cùng một chỗ tan học. Ta kề cận hắn, cảnh giác nhìn chằm chằm nghĩ tiếp cận hắn người. Đại khái là ta quá vướng bận, thậm chí có nữ hài tử tìm tới ta nói ngươi đều lớn như vậy đừng có lại kề cận ngươi ca ca. Ta lần thứ nhất đối người nổi giận, mặt rất thúi nói ta kề cận mắc mớ gì đến chuyện của ngươi.

Nghỉ hè trước thiên khí thay đổi rất nóng, vị trí gần cửa sổ có thể so nhân gian Luyện Ngục, những bạn học khác đều so với không kịp ta lại vui sướng hài lòng bá chiếm, từ cửa sổ tiếp tục ta tiêu nghĩ.

Ngày đó lúc đầu rất bình thường, bọn hắn ban tại làm chạy bộ trước vận động nóng người. Nhưng cánh tay của hắn còn không có vung mấy lần liền có lão sư đến cùng hắn nói mấy câu còn dẫn hắn đi. Bọn hắn đi vào lầu dạy học. Nửa giờ sau mấy cái quần áo quang vinh người đi ra, nhưng hắn chưa hề đi ra. Khi về nhà ta cảm giác được tâm tình của hắn không tốt, hỏi hắn xảy ra chuyện gì hắn liền lập tức làm bộ dạng như không có gì lôi kéo ta nói muốn ăn gà rán, chúng ta đi ăn đi.

Kết quả cuối tuần thời điểm ta lại gặp được mấy cái kia quần áo quang vinh người. Bọn hắn trực tiếp ngồi tại nhà ta phòng khách. Bọn hắn nói cái gì ta một câu cũng nghe không hiểu, cũng không biết bọn hắn tới làm gì, nhưng trực giác nói cho ta khẳng định không phải chuyện tốt. Hắn ngay từ đầu cũng không tiếp lời, nhưng về sau không biết nghe được cái gì hắn bắt đầu rất kích động. Nói chuyện chậm rãi biến thành tranh chấp, cuối cùng hắn nổi giận đùng đùng mở cửa đối những người kia hô to. Ta từ hắn phẫn nộ vẻ mặt đoán được, hắn đại khái nói là lăn. Những người kia sắc mặt cũng khó nhìn đi, hắn hung hăng đóng lại đại môn chạy vào phòng. Mụ mụ lo lắng nghĩ đi theo vào bị ta giữ chặt, ta nói để ta đi.

Cửa phòng không có khóa, hắn đem mình được tại trong chăn. Ta nhẹ nhàng ngồi tại bên giường của hắn bên trên hô tên của hắn.

"Tiến đến."Hắn buồn buồn nói còn mang theo một điểm giọng nghẹn ngào. Ta nghĩ hắn hẳn là để ta tiến chăn mền của hắn. Ta chui vào đã nhìn thấy hắn cuộn rút ở bên trong lay động thân thể trầm thấp đang khóc, ta hảo tâm đau nhưng lại không biết phải an ủi như thế nào hắn, chỉ có thể ôm lấy hắn. Hắn ổ tại trong ngực của ta khóc một hồi lâu, một tay nắm thật chặt y phục của ta.

"Ta là cái con riêng."Hắn rốt cục mở miệng, nhưng hắn mới mở miệng ta lại muốn khóc. Sau đó hắn bắt đầu đứt quãng nói sự tình vừa rồi. Hắn nói bọn hắn đến tìm hắn trở về cũng là bởi vì người kia nhanh chết rồi, mà hắn tất cả nhi tử đều vô dụng, đều là sẽ chỉ ăn chơi đàng điếm thiếu gia. Bọn hắn cảm thấy chỉ có chính mình có tiền đồ muốn dẫn hắn trở về. Hắn nói hắn vậy mới không tin những này chuyện ma quỷ, bọn hắn chẳng qua là cảm thấy hắn tốt điều khiển mà thôi, cảm thấy hắn là cái đề tuyến con rối.

Ta đoán hắn nói người kia là ba của hắn.

Người tới đều là ai. Ta hỏi.

Hắn nói hắn cũng không rõ lắm, đơn giản chính là lợi ích tranh chấp bên trong mấy cái, hắn cũng không muốn biết bọn hắn ai, mặc kệ chuyện của hắn, hắn là tuyệt đối sẽ không đi.

Tâm tình của hắn lại có chút kích động, ta sờ sờ lưng của hắn trấn an hắn.

Tỉnh táo lại sau hắn còn nói lên mất khống chế nguyên nhân.

"Bọn hắn dùng một loại bố thí ngữ khí nói nếu như ta trở về, còn có thể thuận tiện đem mụ mụ cùng một chỗ mang về, nàng liền có thể táng tại bọn hắn tổ trong mộ." Hắn nói cười, cười cười lại khóc.

"Bọn hắn có tư cách gì lại đi dạng này nhục nhã mẹ ta. Nàng muốn cho tới bây giờ không phải không phải loại vật này, nàng là thật tâm yêu a."

Hắn đem đầu chôn tại trước ngực của ta, nước mắt ướt nhẹp y phục của ta. Nhưng ta lại cảm thấy những cái kia nước mắt giống châm đồng dạng ghim lòng ta.

"Ta cùng mụ mụ một lần cuối cùng lúc gặp mặt, nàng nói nàng biết ta tại cái kia nhà qua rất mệt mỏi rất khó chịu, nàng nói muốn dẫn ta về Hàn Quốc hai người chúng ta tốt cuộc sống thoải mái. Ta thật vui vẻ, ta mỗi ngày cố gắng học tiếng Hàn nghĩ đến mụ mụ nhất định sẽ tới tiếp ta. Nhưng vì cái gì ta đến, nàng lại không tại nữa nha. Ta thật thật muốn biết."

Đây là hắn ngày đó nói câu nói sau cùng, hắn gào khóc khóc lớn đem mười mấy năm qua ủy khuất đều khóc lên. Ta yên lặng rơi lệ ôm thật chặt hắn, ta nói cho hắn không sợ, ngươi còn có ta.

Chúng ta ôm khóc một đêm, mụ mụ cũng không có tới tìm chúng ta, đại khái là nghe được hắn khóc quá hung đi. Ngày thứ hai thời điểm hắn nhìn ta trước cười.

"Rõ ràng là ta khóc làm sao con mắt của ngươi so ta còn sưng."

Ta nhìn hắn cười trong lòng lại chua chua.

"Ta về sau thường xuyên cùng ngươi nói một chút sự tình trước kia có được hay không, nói ra khóc lên thật thoải mái a."

Hắn nói câu nói này thời điểm vẫn như cũ còn tại trong ngực của ta.

Về sau mụ mụ nấu bốn cái trứng gà cho chúng ta tiêu sưng. Hai chúng ta dựa vào ở trên ghế sa lon thoa mắt lại bắt đầu Lạc Lạc lạc cười ngây ngô. Mụ mụ còn hoài nghi chúng ta có phải là khóc ngốc.

Ta biết từ một ngày này bắt đầu hắn triệt để ỷ lại ta, hắn buông xuống tất cả bao phục biến thành một cái vô ưu vô lự thiếu niên. Hắn bắt đầu đối ta nũng nịu, bắt đầu trêu cợt ta, bắt đầu ở buổi tối tiến vào chăn của ta bên trong cùng ta giảng một cái đáng thương tiểu hài tử tại tà ác thành bảo bên trong nhận hết gặp trắc trở cố sự. Hắn có đôi khi là cười nói, có đôi khi cũng sẽ khóc rất hung, sau đó ta liền sẽ ôm lấy nhẹ chụp lưng của hắn.

"Không khóc không khóc. Ngoan, không khóc."

Hắn kiểu gì cũng sẽ nín khóc mỉm cười. Sau đó nói tốt, hắn rất ngoan, không khóc.

Hắn về sau còn nói lên ngày đầu tiên tới nhà của ta thời điểm hắn sợ hãi, hắn sợ mình chỉ là lại đến một cái khác tòa thành mà thôi. Nhưng không giống, hoàn toàn không giống. Hắn nói nơi này quá ấm áp, đồ ăn là ấm áp, nước tắm là ấm áp, mặc ta áo ngủ nằm tiến ổ chăn thời điểm là ấm áp nhất. Hắn rất yêu thích chúng ta nhà mỗi người. Hắn nói mình có thúc thúc a di, còn có đệ đệ. Hắn cuối cùng nói hắn rất sợ hãi có một ngày sẽ mất đi, giống mất đi mụ mụ đồng dạng mất đi chúng ta. Ta cùng hắn nói

"Sẽ không, dù cho ta không phải đệ đệ của ngươi, ngươi cũng sẽ không mất đi ta."

Chúng ta lại biến trở về khi còn bé đồng dạng thường xuyên cùng ngủ. Nhưng ta cùng hắn nằm cùng một chỗ thời điểm rất bình tĩnh, không phải nói ta đối với hắn không có dục vọng, chẳng qua là cảm thấy những này ban đêm rất tốt đẹp, thích hợp nói chuyện kể trước khi ngủ sau đó ôm thích người an ổn ngủ ngon giấc. Ta cảm thấy ta dài lớn.

Chúng ta thân mật từ ban đêm lan tràn đến ban ngày, thân mật đến ta cảm giác mình là cùng hắn tại yêu đương. Chơi game thời điểm hắn sẽ đem nửa người ép tại trên người của ta, ngồi xe buýt thời điểm ta sẽ lôi kéo tay của hắn, ăn kem ly thời điểm hắn sẽ không có dấu hiệu nào tới liếm ta một ngụm. Mỗi lần hắn cầm mỉm cười con mắt nhìn ta thời điểm ta sẽ đều cho là hắn là là ám chỉ ta hôn hắn, nhưng mỗi lần hắn mới mở miệng ta ảo tưởng liền phá diệt.

"Sinh nhật ngươi ngày đó chúng ta đi cái kia siêu cấp kích thích công viên trò chơi chơi có được hay không? Ngươi trưởng thành mà! Chúng ta đều có thể chơi!"

Ta mặc dù rất sợ hãi, nhưng vẫn là đáp ứng.

Sau đó liền đến hôm qua. Ta thành niên ngày này.

Sáng sớm chúng ta liền tại nhạc viên cổng chờ lấy mở cửa, ta không nghĩ tới ngày làm việc người còn nhiều như vậy. Mùa đông rét lạnh gió bấc thổi mạnh, chúng ta đem chính mình cũng khỏa tại thêm dày bóng chày trong áo phát run.

"Nhanh tay đông lạnh chết rồi."Hắn nói.

Ta nắm lên hắn hai cánh tay liền hướng trong túi sách của mình mặt nhét. Tay của hắn thật thật lạnh. Hắn nhìn một chút bên cạnh nghiêng dùng thân thể của ta triệt để ngăn trở hắn.

Hắn cũng không có nói rõ hành động này ý đồ, chỉ là cảm thán một câu.

"Tay của ngươi thật là ấm áp a."

Ta nghĩ hắn đại khái là sợ chúng ta bị người tưởng lầm là tình lữ đi, bất quá ta vẫn là rất cao hứng, hắn không có bởi vì sợ mà thả ta ra tay.

Kết quả tiến công viên trò chơi về sau thật đang sợ hãi biến thành ta. Cái này công viên trò chơi rất khủng bố, rất nhiều hạng mục muốn thành niên mới có thể chơi. Hắn lôi kéo ta vừa lên đến an vị bên trên kích thích nhất xe cáp treo. Toàn bộ hành trình ta nhắm mắt lại tay nắm thật chặt tay vịn cảm thụ được mất trọng lượng cùng mất tốc độ mang tới song trọng khủng bố, bên cạnh liên tiếp tiếng thét chói tai để ta có chút ao ước, bọn hắn còn có thể gọi ra đến, ta sợ ta há mồm liền muốn nôn. Xuống tới thời điểm ta nhanh chết rồi, hắn tại bên cạnh hưng phấn nói thật chơi thật vui còn phải lại chơi một lần, lôi kéo ta lại muốn đi. Ta ngồi xổm trên mặt đất ôm lan can nói đánh chết ta cũng không đi. Hắn cười rất phách lối.

"Người sao mà to gan như vậy như vậy nhỏ a! Vậy ta lại đi chơi một lần. Ngươi đợi ta, chờ ta trở lại ta chơi với ngươi đu quay ngựa đi." Hắn cười hì hì đi. Ta lại chậm một lát mới đứng dậy đi phục vụ đứng, tìm được chúng ta vừa rồi nháy mắt chụp được đến ảnh chụp. Nguyên lai ngồi xe cáp treo thời điểm hắn một mực cầm tay của ta sao? Ta làm sao một chút cũng không có cảm giác đến, không biết là tay của hắn quá nhỏ hay là ta quá sợ hãi. Dù sao tâm tình của ta đột nhiên biến rất khá, đầu cũng không choáng người cũng không nghĩ nôn.

"Ta muốn đánh máy tấm hình kia."Ta nói.

Hắn sau khi trở về ta biểu thị mình tốt, có thể tiếp tục khiêu chiến kích thích hạng mục. Hắn lại lôi kéo ta đi chơi nhảy lầu cơ. Xuống tới ta thật khóc, chân đều mềm. Ta hướng hắn phát thệ ta cũng không tiếp tục chơi. Hắn sờ sờ đầu của ta nói, vậy liền đi chơi đu quay ngựa đi.

Chúng ta hỗn tại một đám tiểu hài bên trong không có cướp được ngựa gỗ chỉ có thể chen ngồi ở trên xe ngựa. Đầu hắn nhìn về phía ta chỗ này nhắm mắt lại hóng gió, ta nhìn thấy hắn tóc mái bên trên một mảnh nho nhỏ cánh hoa, đưa tay vừa muốn lấy đến thời điểm hắn mở mắt.

Ánh mắt của hắn lại cảm thấy là tại mời ta hôn hắn. Đại khái là trái tim kích thích quá nhiều quan hệ đi, ta thần Chí không rõ thật hôn hắn. Ta nhẹ nhàng điểm một cái khóe miệng của hắn. Điểm xong hắn hay là nhìn như vậy ta, cũng không nói gì.

Hạ đu quay ngựa hắn liền nói đói, về sau một cái buổi chiều hắn đem nơi này chỗ có kích thích đồ vật đều chơi. Ta liền ở phía dưới chờ lấy hắn, chờ lấy hắn chơi vui vẻ mới cùng nhau về nhà.

Ban đêm mụ mụ làm cả bàn ăn ngon, ba ba còn cầm bình rượu, trước đó hắn thành niên thời điểm ba ba cũng lấy ra qua, khi đó nhìn lấy bọn hắn uống ta còn thật hâm mộ, thật là đến phiên mình phát hiện rượu thứ này cũng không dễ uống, vừa đắng vừa chát, đây chính là thành niên hương vị sao? Ta uống hai ngụm liền để xuống. Hắn giống như uống không ít, đằng sau một mực nhìn lấy ta cười.

Tiệc sinh nhật kết thúc đã đã khuya, mụ mụ vừa mắng uống say ba ba một bên thu thập, ta liền mang theo hắn tranh thủ thời gian trượt trở về phòng. Ta tắm rửa xong ra phát hiện hắn ngồi tại trên giường của ta chống cằm tự hỏi cái gì. Ta cho là hắn là uống say tại say khướt. Ta vừa tọa hạ hắn liền đột nhiên hỏi ta.

"Ngươi khi đó vì cái gì hôn ta?"

Ta hoài nghi hắn phản xạ cung có một thế kỷ dài như thế. Ta cầm khăn mặt xát tóc che khuất nóng lên mặt.

"Bởi vì ta thích ngươi. Muốn hôn ngươi loại kia thích." Đoán chừng là kia một chút xíu cồn có tác dụng, ta vậy mà rất đơn giản liền nói ra.

Hắn sững sờ tại nơi đó, giống như không hiểu nhiều lắm ta ý tứ. Ta nghĩ ta thật vất vả lấy dũng khí tỏ tình nhất định phải đem ý tứ truyền đạt rõ ràng.

"Ta nói ta muốn hôn ngươi. Liền giống như vậy." Ta cúi đầu bắt hắn lại mặt liền hôn lên. Miệng của hắn thật mềm, mềm ta đều không nghĩ tách ra. Ta cho là hắn sẽ kinh hãi đẩy ra ta, không nghĩ tới hắn vậy mà cũng không có làm gì , mặc cho ta thân lấy hắn. Thiếu niên dục hỏa lập tức liền bị nhen lửa. Ta trùng điệp hôn hắn, đem hắn ép tại trên giường, hắn hay là không phản kháng, còn tiếp tục cầm cầu hôn ánh mắt nhìn ta.

"Ngươi nếu là không cự tuyệt, ta sẽ không dừng được."Ta nói.

"Vậy cũng chớ ngừng đi." Đây là ta nghe hắn nói qua tuyệt vời nhất một câu.

Ta tắt đèn, khóa cửa. Tại trưởng thành ngày đầu tiên ta cùng thích người ân ái.

"Bởi vì ta dám yêu ngươi, cũng không dám yêu ca ca."

Tại ta nói xong câu đó về sau hắn cười.

"Kia ta và ngươi không giống. Ta dám yêu đệ đệ cũng không dám yêu ngươi." Hắn nói ôm chặt ta.

"Cho nên ngàn vạn không nên rời bỏ ta. Phác Chí Thành."

Hắn kêu là tên của ta.

"Ừm. Ta mãi mãi cũng là ngươi. Ca ca."

Ta hô hắn ca ca.

Ta yêu người là ca ca của ta, hắn gọi Chung Thần Lạc.


	25. ⚠️

Khác một đôi mắt

Electronicsunray

Work Text:

Đệ đệ ta là người mù. Kỳ thật cũng không tính được đệ đệ ta, bởi vì mẹ ta đã sớm chết, cha của hắn tiến ngục giam, sau đó cha ta cùng hắn mụ mụ làm cùng một chỗ. Ta cảm thấy hắn cũng không phải toàn mù, ta xích lại gần đi chụp hắn thời điểm, ánh mắt của hắn sẽ hơi nháy như vậy một chút, ta đoán hắn là cảm thấy đèn flash bắn vào ánh mắt của hắn.

Chụp ảnh tập là tại năm 2015 xuất bản. Xuất bản cũng không phải đứng đắn xuất bản, ta không có bản sự kia cầm được đến hào, ta cũng không có bằng hữu có bản sự kia, bọn hắn giống như ta phế vật. Trên cơ bản là như thế, huống hồ loại vật này cũng không có khả năng tại ngoài sáng bên trên xuất bản. Ta tìm xưởng tư ấn, treo dưới đất trang web vụng trộm bán. Bán mấy trăm quyển, chính ta lưu lại mấy quyển, về sau cũng đều đưa cho bằng hữu, bọn hắn rất thích, rất nhiều người đều thích, nói ta là thiên tài.

Tập ảnh ấn lúc đi ra ta đại học còn không có tốt nghiệp, đoạn thời gian kia ta cũng đúng lúc tại tạm nghỉ học, không là sinh bệnh, thân thể ta rất khỏe mạnh, chính là không có tiền đọc. Cha ta cùng Thần Lạc mẹ hắn cùng một chỗ về sau, hai người rất ân ái, nói như vậy có chút buồn nôn, nhưng sự thật chính là như thế. Bọn hắn đi rất nhiều nơi du lịch, từ giá du, nói cái này rất lưu hành, không cùng đoàn, cùng đoàn muốn giao tiền còn một đống phá sự, chính bọn hắn lái xe đi, cha ta xe là vừa mua, trước đó hắn đều không thế nào bỏ được dùng tiền, Thần Lạc hắn mụ mụ muốn hắn liền cho mua. Kia nữ như yêu tinh. Ta đọc chụp ảnh, một cái ống kính từ cao trung dùng đến đại nhị, về sau thực tại là quá phá, dùng không đi xuống, ta cầu cha ta mua cho ta cái mới, hắn liếc lấy ta một cái, nói không mua. Hắn để chính ta đi làm công kiếm tiền mua, con mẹ nó chứ đương nhiên đang đi làm, ta không làm công liền không ai cho ta giao học phí đại học. Cha ta khả năng cho là ta đánh chính là tại bên đường tùy tiện kéo người cho khẩu giao loại kia công đi, ta có bạn học thời đại học tại làm loại kia, một lần hơn mấy trăm, đến tiền xác thực nhanh. Nhưng hắn cho là ta là cái gì? Hắn cưới gái điếm sao? Con của hắn cũng phải giống gái điếm như thế còn sống?

Thần Lạc hắn mụ mụ cùng ta cha cùng một chỗ không đến một năm liền xảy ra chuyện. Đem chính nàng cạo chết cũng đem cha ta làm tiến bệnh viện. Cha ta bị thương rất nặng, xe cũng hủy, hắn vừa mua xe, hắn loại này móc bức nếu là biết xe bị đụng thành cái kia kê ba bộ dáng khẳng định tức giận đến từ trên giường nhảy dựng lên, đáng tiếc hắn nghe không được, bác sĩ cũng không nói hắn lúc nào có thể khôi phục ý thức, liền cùng phế nhân như thế tại nằm trên giường bệnh, ăn uống ngủ nghỉ đều phải người phục thị. Nãi nãi ta từ nông thôn chạy đến chiếu cố vấn hắn, hắn cũng gần năm mười tuổi nãi nãi ta còn gọi hắn nhũ danh, gọi hắn bảo, cho trong miệng hắn cho ăn đánh thành nôn đồng dạng thức ăn lỏng, hắn có đôi khi không nuốt vào được, đồ ăn tựa như nước bọt đồng dạng thuận miệng hắn chảy tới hắn nước bọt khăn bên trên, nãi nãi ta còn cho hắn đệm nước bọt khăn. . . Thao. Ta rất ít đi nhìn hắn, nhìn lâu ta cũng sẽ điên. Nãi nãi ta không điên là bởi vì nàng có thể yêu con của nàng thẳng đến nàng chết. Kia là con trai của nàng. Có đôi khi ta cảm thấy nãi nãi ta kỳ thật còn thật cao hứng, cha ta rốt cục lại giống khi còn bé như thế cần nàng. Nàng từ nông thôn chạy tới bệnh viện chiếu cố vấn cha ta giống nàng lúc còn trẻ tan việc đi đón cha ta tan học đồng dạng.

Ta tại cha ta xảy ra chuyện trước gặp qua Thần Lạc một mặt. Hắn mụ mụ mang theo ta đi, ta cũng không biết nàng có con trai, nàng cho tới bây giờ chưa nói qua, nàng căn bản không giống có nhi tử người. Nàng nhìn qua rất trẻ trung, cha ta gọi nàng "Nữ sinh viên", trên người nàng có một loại rất dư thừa lực lượng, cha ta mê nàng mê muốn chết. Nàng là đem cha ta cho cổ ở.

Ta cùng với nàng đi cái kia tàn tật trường học trước nàng gạt ta nói mang ta đi ăn cơm, ta thật cao hứng, nhiều không cần phải tiết kiệm tiền cơm xuống tới ta liền có thể càng nhanh thay mới ống kính. Nàng mở cha ta xe, mở đến ngoại ô thành phố bên ngoài, ta hỏi nàng không phải đến ăn cơm sao mở xa như vậy làm gì đến cho người thắp hương sao, nàng nói nàng mang ta đi nhìn con trai của nàng. Ta nói vì cái gì, ngươi muốn nhìn mình đi xem vì cái gì mang ta đi. Thế nhưng là cái kia địa phương rách nát ngay cả trạm xe buýt đều không có, ta muốn về dặm trừ phi xuống xe đi bộ đi trở về một đêm. Nàng đã sớm nghĩ kỹ. Nàng chính là cái bệnh tâm thần.

Trường học kia kêu cái gì ta quên, không biết hiện tại còn tại không tại. Ta chỉ nhớ rõ từ bên ngoài nhìn cùng phổ thông trung học không có khác nhau lớn gì, tường vây tu rất cao, còn có loại kia dệt rất mật lưới sắt. Cùng hắn mẹ quan trọng hình phạm giống như.

Lúc ấy ta cùng nàng tại hiệu trưởng thất chờ con trai của nàng đến, chờ Thần Lạc đến, chờ trong chốc lát đến hai người nam hài, đều gầy gò nho nhỏ, một cái được không giống giấy, một cái con mắt nhỏ đến nhìn không thấy. Lúc ấy bọn hắn nhìn qua nhiều nhất mười tuổi ra mặt. Nhưng nàng nói con của nàng năm nay tròn mười bốn tuổi.

Bạch nam hài kia là con của nàng. Vừa nhìn liền biết. Cùng với nàng rất giống, lộ ở bên ngoài làn da đều lại mảnh lại bạch. Loại kia da dài tại nữ nhân trên người không có gì kỳ quái, dài ở trên người hắn liền lộ ra rất quỷ dị, lúc ấy mặt trời rất lớn, từ phía bên ngoài cửa sổ chiếu vào, hắn đứng tại dương quang bên trong, cả người như muốn biến mất.

Nàng nhìn thấy hắn, nước mắt lập tức liền ra, nàng đi qua ôm lấy hắn, hô tên của hắn, nói Lạc Lạc, Lạc Lạc, mụ mụ rất nhớ ngươi. Ta thấy đều muốn nôn, Chung Thần Lạc con mắt mù nhìn không thấy khả năng không biết, những người khác thấy được, hắn mụ mụ khóc đến giống mười tám tuyến khổ tình hí nữ diễn viên, giả muốn chết.

Nàng nói Lạc Lạc, ngươi muốn cùng mụ mụ cùng đi sao? Muốn cùng mụ mụ, thúc thúc, Tại Dân ca ca cùng một chỗ sinh hoạt sao? Nơi này không tốt a? Mụ mụ biết ngươi không thích, cùng mụ mụ đi thôi. Ta ở một bên nghe được người đều ngốc, muốn nàng nói lời này có ý tứ gì, muốn đem cái này mù tiểu hài đưa đến nhà ta ở sao? Nàng cùng ta cha thương lượng qua rồi? Cùng ta thương lượng qua sao? Ta tức giận đến muốn đi lên đá nàng cái mông một cước. Sau đó ta nghe thấy Thần Lạc nói, hắn nhìn xem trong không khí không biết cái gì, ánh mắt của hắn cẩn thận từng li từng tí loạn chuyển, cuối cùng rơi xuống trên người ta, ta biết hắn nhìn không thấy. . . Nhưng bị cặp mắt kia nhìn xem hay là cảm giác sợ hãi trong lòng. Hắn nhìn ta, nói, Tại Dân ca ca là ai?

Ta không biết ta tại sao phải làm như vậy, ta hoàn toàn có thể chứa làm ta không tại, nhưng ta đi lên, nắm chặt tay của hắn, tay của hắn thật nhỏ. . . Trong lòng bàn tay vừa ướt vừa mềm, ta nói, ta để cho mình nghe vào hữu hảo điểm, ta nói, ngươi tốt Lạc Lạc, ta chính là Tại Dân ca. Ngươi tốt, lần thứ nhất thấy. Là ta đơn phương lần thứ nhất gặp, hắn vĩnh viễn cũng không gặp được ta.

Hắn không hề nói gì. Hắn như cái con gà con như thế tại nguyên chỗ phát run. Hắn đang sợ cái gì đâu? Ta không rõ. Bên cạnh hắn cái kia mắt nhỏ nam hài lập tức đem tay của hắn từ trong tay của ta rút ra ngoài, nam hài kia khí lực rất lớn, dùng tràn ngập địch ý con mắt nhìn ta, ta lúc ấy nhìn qua rất giống người xấu sao? Ta không biết. Sau đó ta nghe thấy hắn mồm miệng không rõ đối với hắn nói, Thần Lạc đừng sợ. Hắn giống sờ tiểu miêu tiểu cẩu đầu như thế sờ Thần Lạc đầu, ta nhìn thấy lỗ tai hắn bên trên mang theo máy trợ thính đồng dạng đồ vật, hắn là người bị câm.

Thần Lạc cuối cùng đối hắn mụ mụ nói, ta không đi theo ngươi, ta phải ở lại chỗ này. Hắn mụ mụ giống mục đích đạt được như thế nhẹ nhàng thở ra, nàng bôi nước mắt cười, nói, tốt a Lạc Lạc, vậy ngươi liền ngoan ngoãn ở chỗ này, hảo hảo đọc sách, hảo hảo lớn lên, chờ ngươi không nghĩ ở chỗ này đợi, mụ mụ sẽ tới đón ngươi, được không? Nàng còn nói, mụ mụ ở bên ngoài cố gắng công việc, cho Thần Lạc nộp học phí, Thần Lạc có gì cần nhớ kỹ cho mụ mụ gọi điện thoại a, mụ mụ cho ngươi gửi tới. Nàng chính là tại đánh rắm, nàng căn bản không có công việc, cho ta cha liếm kê ba tính công việc sao? Nàng về sau cũng không có đi đón Chung Thần Lạc, đến chết cũng không có đi.

Cái kia câm điếc nam hài nắm Thần Lạc tay đi, ta nhìn bọn hắn đi, Chung Thần Lạc đi tới cửa thời điểm còn đụng vào chính hắn, nam hài kia vò bờ vai của hắn an ủi hắn. Ta nhìn hắn, nghĩ hắn cả một đời đều muốn như thế còn sống, rời đi ai liền sẽ sống không nổi. Rời đi ai liền sẽ giống thực vật thoát bùn đất đồng dạng trong không khí tươi sống nát chết. Hắn không ký sinh tại ai trên thân liền sống không nổi. Cùng hắn mụ mụ đồng dạng. Bị ký sinh người khả năng không ý thức được, cha ta dù sao không ý thức được, nam hài kia hẳn là cũng không thể. Bọn hắn đại khái cho là mình hạnh phúc chết rồi.

Trở lại trên xe ta một mực không có nói chuyện với nàng, nàng ngay từ đầu tâm bình khí hòa, về sau liền cùng như bị điên, nàng khóc nói, nàng đem thân thể của ta vịn qua đi muốn ta nhìn nàng, nàng nói nàng hi sinh rất nhiều, nàng trả giá thực rất nhiều giá, nàng không thể không dạng này. Ta nhìn nàng, ta đoán con mắt ta bên trong không có tình cảm gì. Nàng một khắc này giống như rất hận ta, nàng nói ngươi vĩnh viễn sẽ không hiểu, ta nói biết cái gì đâu? Nàng nhìn ta thật lâu, sau đó cười nói, ngươi cảm thấy Thần Lạc như thế nào đây? Có phải là rất ngoan rất nghe lời? Hắn một mực là như thế, rất hiểu chuyện, có đoạn thời gian nàng đem hắn ném cho cha của hắn một người chạy, hắn cũng không có hận qua nàng. Nàng còn nói, Thần Lạc rất xinh đẹp đi, làn da cũng bạch, lớn lên giống nàng. Ta nói vậy thì thế nào, ánh mắt hắn mù. Nàng giống bệnh tâm thần như thế cười to không ngừng, nàng bóp cánh tay của ta như muốn đem móng tay khảm tiến ta trong da, nàng nhìn xem con mắt của ta nói, có đôi khi ta thật là cao hứng hắn cái gì cũng nhìn không thấy, ngươi có biết hay không?

Ta lúc ấy khóa trốn được rất nhiều, rất nhiều khóa ta cũng căn bản không có cách nào bên trên, bởi vì không có tốt ống kính có thể dùng. Ta chỉ có thể tìm bạn học của ta lấy làm gương đầu, ưỡn nghiêm mặt đi mượn, những cái kia trong nhà có tiền nữ sinh đều là tiện nhân, các nàng đem ta hẹn ra, hẹn đến loại kia cao cấp phòng ăn đi, ta toàn thân không từ tại, trên bàn cơm các nàng đem đóng gói tinh xảo hộp quà giao cho ta, cười híp mắt nói là đưa cho ta. Ta pha trò nói cái này không được đâu, cái này nhiều không thích hợp a. Các nàng liền cười, loại kia rất thuần chân cũng rất giả dối khuôn mặt tươi cười, nói không quan hệ a Tại Dân, cảm giác phải không có ý tứ, cùng ta kết giao thế nào?

Ta khi đó thật quá muốn muốn một cái ống kính, muốn không chỉ một , ta muốn rất nhiều rất nhiều ống kính, nếu như có thể ta nghĩ ở tại ống kính đúc thành địa động bên trong, ở bên trong sinh hoạt cả một đời đến chết.

Về sau ta nhớ các nàng kỳ thật cũng không phải cái gì người xấu. Các nàng cũng không có đem ta kéo tới nhà vệ sinh uy hiếp muốn ta cởi quần móc ra kê ba đến thao lồn của các nàng , không làm theo các nàng liền sẽ móc ra súng lui tới ta trong đầu băng đạn. Các nàng rất giảng lễ phép. Không giảng lễ phép sẽ chỉ là ta loại người này. Các nàng tự tôn cũng rất cao, nếu là ta nói không không cần cám ơn ta ăn xong cơm liền đi, các nàng liền sẽ lập tức mặt lạnh đem lễ vật rút về đi, cũng không còn thấy ta. Các nàng là trời sinh đi săn tay, ta muốn sống liền phải chui vào các nàng trong cạm bẫy đi nằm ngửa mới được.

Ống kính thật quá tốt. Ta xx bọn nàng thời điểm đầy trong đầu nghĩ đều là ống kính, dạng này mới có thể hưng phấn lên, ta cũng không là đồng tính luyến hoặc là bệnh liệt dương chỉ là, ống kính so thân thể của các nàng để người hưng phấn nhiều. Các nàng trên giường ỏn à ỏn ẻn gọi ta Tại Dân Tại Dân, ta thật yêu ngươi, ngươi yêu ta sao, ngươi muốn bắn vào sao? Bắn tới trong thân thể ta tới đi cầu ngươi Tại Dân. Nhưng là vừa vặn gọi ta mang bao rõ ràng cũng là các nàng đâu. . . Ta biết ta nếu là hái được mũ bắn thiệt đến các nàng trong thân thể đi, xong việc các nàng liền sẽ trở mặt phiến tai ta ánh sáng, cho các nàng ba ba gọi điện thoại cáo ta cưỡng gian lại đem ta ném tới ngục giam đi quan cái mấy năm. Thế nhưng là ta cũng phải phối hợp các nàng diễn kịch mới được, ta nói ta đương nhiên yêu ngươi, ta bắn vào, tiếp hảo nha. Dạng này các nàng liền thét chói tai vang lên rất nhanh cao trào, bức bên trong phun ra ngoài nước nhiều đến có thể đem giường cho chìm.

Ta tại các nàng ngủ sau liền lặng lẽ đi. Các nàng còn muốn liên lạc ta liền sẽ liên hệ. Ta chạy đến trong nhà vệ sinh đem mình nhốt vào gian phòng, hưng phấn đến toàn thân phát run, ngồi xổm tại trên bồn cầu nhịn không được cười to, ta hủy đi các nàng lễ vật, tay một mực đang run, các nàng cho lễ vật không chỉ có ống kính còn có cái gì khác, xa xỉ phẩm loại hình, chờ ta trở về liền treo đến hai tay trang web bên trên, sẽ có người muốn đoạt lấy. Ta nghĩ đến ta khi còn bé thừa dịp cha ta ngủ trưa lúc từ hắn trong bóp da lấy tiền, đi sách cũ cửa hàng mua hoạ báo nhìn, xem hết liền ném vào trong thùng rác, không dám cầm lại nhà. Cha ta sau tới vẫn là phát hiện, đem ta đánh gần chết, mẹ ta lúc ấy ở một bên hút thuốc, đem trong nhà làm cho chướng khí mù mịt, thân thể ta đau đến không được trong phổi cũng đau quá, ta nằm trên mặt đất một mực ho khan, khục đến cuối cùng như cái con tôm co lại thành một đoàn. Ta lúc ấy cho là ta thật muốn chết rồi. Mẹ ta đối cha ta nói, không nên đánh mặt của hắn. Về sau hữu dụng. Mẹ ta nói thật đúng a.

Cha ta tại mẹ ta sau khi chết lần thứ nhất dẫn Chung Thần Lạc mẹ hắn tiến cửa nhà ta lúc, hắn chỉ về phía nàng, lý trực khí tráng nói với ta, đây là "Nữ sinh viên" . Ta nhìn bệnh tâm thần đồng dạng nhìn hắn, không biết hắn đang nói cái gì chuyện ma quỷ. Nữ sinh viên đi lên nắm tay của ta, nói nàng thật hân hạnh gặp ta, nàng nghe ta cha nói ta là học chụp ảnh, có thể hay không nhìn một chút tác phẩm của ta đâu? Ta nói có thể a, đưa tiền. Nàng cười đọng lại, quay đầu đi nhìn ta cha, cha ta đi lên cho ta một tai Hikaru ta không nói gì, cha ta liền đối ta quyền đấm cước đá, ta chỉ có thể trên mặt đất cầu xin tha thứ nói nhìn xem nhìn, nhìn bao lâu đều có thể, đừng đánh ta rồi, cha, nhất là không muốn đánh mặt ta, hữu dụng a.

Ta đem ta từ tiểu học lên chụp đồ vật đều lấy ra, ven đường chó lang thang, mèo hoang, bờ sông hôn học sinh cấp ba, nhảy lầu người thấm tại trong máu Ôn hô hô thi thể, tiểu học có đoạn thời gian chúng ta chỗ này lão có người nhảy lầu, toàn bộ để nàng nhìn cái đủ. Nàng đẹp mắt nhất đến nôn. Cha ta thấy nhíu mày, nàng thấy đầy mắt thả ánh sáng, nói Tiểu Dân thật sự là thiên tài nha, đều chụp phải hảo hảo a, ta nói ta đương nhiên biết ta là thiên tài. Sau đó nàng ngẩng đầu lên nhìn ta, nàng nói Tiểu Dân có thể chụp được ta sao? A di đúng quy cách sao? Cha ta liếc lấy ta một cái, ta cười nói đương nhiên, đương nhiên.

Ta chỉ chụp qua nàng một lần. Nàng lột sạch quần áo nằm tại phòng ta trên giường, cha ta lúc ấy ngủ tại sát vách, thân thể của nàng giống rắn như thế quấn lấy chăn mền của ta, nàng nhỏ giọng hỏi ta nói, Tiểu Dân là như thế này chụp sao? Muốn hay không làm chút công tác chuẩn bị loại hình đây này? Ta cầm máy ảnh nói cứ như vậy chụp liền có thể, muốn làm gì công tác chuẩn bị? Nàng bò qua đến giải ta quần khóa kéo, bờ môi cách quần thiếp ta kê ba bên trên, nàng ngẩng mặt lên nhìn ta, hàm hàm hồ hồ nói muốn hay không trước làm chút gì đâu? Ta cúi đầu nhìn xem nàng không nói chuyện. Nàng cười đến con mắt phát lượng, nói Tiểu Dân rất đẹp trai a, sau đó đem ta kê ba nuốt vào trong mồm, nàng nói Tiểu Dân bắn vào liền có thể, nàng sẽ hảo hảo nuốt xuống, ta muốn nàng ngậm cha ta kê ba thời điểm có phải là cũng nói như vậy đâu? Ta bắn vào đi thời điểm nàng sang đến, nàng giống thật nuốt vào cái gì quỳnh tương ngọc lộ như thế đem tinh dịch của ta nuốt xuống, lộ ra loại kia rất đáng sợ vẻ hạnh phúc.

Ta chụp hình của nàng một mực thiếp tại cha ta gian phòng tường chính trung ương. Bọn hắn giường ngay phía trên. Xảy ra chuyện sau ta đem ảnh chụp kéo xuống đến, sao chụp hai phần, một phần đi bệnh viện nhìn ta cha thời điểm cầm, ta đem ảnh chụp nhấn đến trước mắt hắn, ta nói cha còn nhớ rõ cái này sao? Ngươi trước kia cùng nữ sinh viên a di lúc làm tình mỗi đêm đều nhìn, còn nhớ hay không phải? Cha ta cùng cái si ngốc đồng dạng không có phản ứng. Ta dùng cái bật lửa đem ảnh chụp đốt thành tro, tan ta tiến nãi nãi ta đánh nôn thức ăn lỏng bên trong, nhìn xem nàng từng muỗng từng muỗng đút cho cha ta. Cha ta mặt không thay đổi nuốt, ta ở một bên cười đến lăn lộn.

Một phần khác ta đi ngoại ô thành phố cho nữ sinh viên viếng mồ mả thời điểm mang đến, ta đem ảnh chụp khi tiền giấy như thế đốt cho nàng, một chút xíu đốt, không có chút nào có thể đốt để lọt. Ta một bên đốt một bên nói nữ sinh viên, ngươi thích người khác gọi như vậy ngươi đi, kiếp sau lại làm minh tinh đi, biết ngươi cảm thấy tiếc nuối, chụp đều là ảnh nude không phải ta nhìn ngươi muốn báo mộng cho ta cha để hắn đem ảnh chụp xem như di ảnh thiếp tại ngươi trên bia mộ, kiếp sau lại chụp đi, nghĩ chụp bao nhiêu chụp bao nhiêu, bất quá đừng tìm ta chụp.

Nữ sinh viên sau khi chết không bao lâu tàn tật trường học người gọi điện thoại cho ta, hỏi ta nói Chung Thần Lạc gần nhất tại sao không ai nộp học phí, tiền sinh hoạt cũng đã lâu không có giao, hắn cao lớn ngay cả kiện quần áo mới đều không có mặc. Ta nói ta làm sao biết, vì cái gì gọi điện thoại cho ta, người kia nói lúc ấy Chung Thần Lạc mụ mụ lưu dãy số chính là cái này, ta tức giận đến bật cười, nữ sinh viên thật là một cái tiện nhân. Ta nói ta cũng vẫn là học sinh, không có tiền nộp học phí, người kia liền gọi ta đem Chung Thần Lạc đón về, không có học phí bọn hắn giáo không được, không có học phí ai nguyện ý giáo a, giáo cũng giáo không ra manh mối gì, giáo một cái mù lòa có thể dạy dỗ manh mối gì đến? Ta nói trong nhà của ta không có đại nhân, cha ta nằm viện hắn mẹ ruột cũng chết rồi, ta ngay cả nuôi sống chính mình cũng khó khăn đâu. Hắn nói bọn hắn không xen vào, nếu là không người đến bọn hắn liền phải đem Chung Thần Lạc ném viện mồ côi, ta nói tùy cho các ngươi, cúp điện thoại.

Về sau bọn hắn lại gọi điện thoại đến, nói ta phải đi tiếp Chung Thần Lạc, không lại chính là phạm pháp, ta nói ta cái gì cũng không làm làm sao liền phạm pháp rồi? Hắn cũng không phải ta thân đệ nha. Nhưng ta vẫn là đi đón hắn, trên đường nghĩ chính phủ có thể hay không cho ta phụ cấp phí, ta mặc dù trưởng thành nhưng cũng vẫn còn đang đi học, tiền từ đâu tới đây đâu? Từ lỗ đít ta sao?

Hay là cái kia phòng hiệu trưởng, chỉ là lần này là ta một người, Thần Lạc cũng là một người, hắn đứng tại góc tường, lõa lộ ra ngoài màu trắng đầu gối cũng cùng một chỗ, hắn rất cảnh giác, cũng rất khẩn trương, một mực tại bóp ngón tay của mình. Ta nghĩ hắn luôn khẩn trương như vậy sao? Hắn một chút cũng nhìn không thấy? Trong mắt một điểm quang đều không có? Hắn giống như đất hoang bên trong lúc nào cũng có thể sẽ bị bắt giết hươu. Ta đi qua ngồi xổm ở trước mặt hắn, tại trước mắt hắn phất tay, hắn mộc mộc, không có phản ứng gì. Ta đi dắt tay của hắn, ta nói Thần Lạc, ta là Tại Dân ca ca, còn nhớ ta không? Ta tới đón ngươi về nhà. Hắn lắc đầu nói nơi này chính là nhà hắn. Ta nói cái nhà này phải bỏ tiền còn rất đắt a, không ai có thể giao cái này tiền. Hắn nói mụ mụ đâu? Ta nói nàng chết rồi. Hắn lộ ra loại kia không biết làm sao biểu lộ, ta cho là hắn sẽ khóc, nhưng hắn không có, sau đó hắn khôi phục như thường, hắn nói, ta muốn nói cho Chí Thành một tiếng, để cho Chí Thành về sau tới tìm ta. Ta nói ngươi muốn làm sao nói cho hắn đâu? Hắn muốn ta giúp hắn cho Chí Thành viết một tờ giấy nhỏ, phía trên viết chúng ta địa chỉ, hắn sẽ đi mới trường học, muốn viết phải rõ ràng, cái nào đường đi cái nào cư xá cái kia tòa nhà mấy tầng số mấy đều muốn viết, không thể để cho Chí Thành lầm. Ta cười nói tốt.

Ta đương nhiên không có viết. Ta dựa vào cái gì muốn viết? Ta ngay cả Chí Thành là ai cũng không biết. Sẽ là ai chứ? Hắn ở đây đường cha sao? Nếu như là hi vọng hắn về sau cũng có thể tiếp tục mỗi tháng gửi tiền tới. Thần Lạc không có thứ gì muốn bắt, thời điểm ra đi là ban đêm, trừ tất cả chúng ta đều còn đang trong giấc mộng, ta nghĩ Chí Thành cũng thế. Lầu dạy học rời trường cửa có một khoảng cách, phải xuyên qua bọn hắn thao trường, kia thao trường rộng lớn phải không tưởng nổi, chúng ta trầm mặc cúi đầu xông qua thao trường, có chim tại đỉnh đầu chúng ta bay qua, vỗ cánh thanh âm tại ban đêm lộ ra rất đột ngột cổ quái, Thần Lạc khi đó ngẩng đầu lên nhìn xem Hắc Lam sắc bầu trời, hắn có thể trông thấy cái gì đâu? Đen nhánh? Màu xám? Hay là cái gì cũng không có? Hắn có thể trông thấy ta sao?

Ta thất thần, Thần Lạc giống như là phát giác được điểm này, hắn tránh ra khỏi tay của ta, ta không kịp phản ứng, hắn như bị điên trở về chạy, nghĩ trở lại thao trường biên giới, ta bắt hắn lại lúc hắn tê tâm liệt phế hướng một phương hướng nào đó hô to, hắn hô Chí Thành! Ta đi rồi! Về sau nhớ kỹ tới tìm ta! Nhất định không nên quên ta a! Hắn chấn động đến ta cơ hồ ù tai. Một đám màu đen chim bị kinh động, bay rất thấp, từ trên đầu chúng ta hiểm hiểm lướt qua, hướng bốn phía tán đi. Ta ôm Thần Lạc, hắn tại ta trong ngực con thỏ đồng dạng phát run, nước mắt của hắn rớt xuống trên tay của ta, không tiếp tục phát ra một điểm thanh âm.

Ta từ phía sau lưng gắt gao ôm hắn, trái tim giống như là muốn nhảy ra thân thể bên ngoài, ta nghĩ ta lần thứ nhất biến thành người săn đuổi.

Thần Lạc cho là hắn về sau sẽ đi mới trường học, tiếc nuối là ta không có tiền, trong nhà của ta tiền vì trị cha ta cơ bản đều quăng vào đi, liền kém không có bán phòng. Nãi nãi ta có lần còn khuyên ta nói đem phòng ở chống đỡ cho ta cha dùng điểm tốt thuốc, ta nói điên rồi sao? Phòng ở bán ta ở chỗ nào? Cha ta cũng không biết còn có thể hay không tỉnh lại, cũng không biết bản thân hắn có còn muốn hay không sống, tiền toàn ném trên người hắn, ta cái này người sống nào? Nãi nãi dùng trách cứ ánh mắt nhìn ta, ta cười, chẳng lẽ ta mới là bị điên cái kia sao? Ta nói nãi nãi ngươi nếu có thể đem cha ta một lần nữa nhét về trong bụng liền tốt, đem hắn sinh ra sau nhất định đừng để hắn gặp phải mẹ ta, vậy ta mẹ cũng sẽ không sinh hạ ta.

Thần Lạc ở lại nhà nơi nào cũng không thể đi. Ta khi về nhà trông thấy hắn không nhúc nhích ngồi ở phòng khách, đèn cũng không có mở, thật tốt, còn có thể tiết kiệm điện. Ta cảm thấy thật buồn cười, một bên là cha ta thành phế nhân, bỗng nhiên lại đến cái mù lòa, hắn có thể làm cái gì đây, hắn nghĩ làm được gì đây, ta muốn hay không đi quan tâm một chút? Bọn hắn giống trành quỷ như thế nằm sấp tại ta trên lưng, một ngày nào đó cũng phải đem ta kéo vào bọn hắn bên kia. Bất quá ta còn thật muốn sống, giống chó như thế còn sống cũng muốn sống sót.

Thần Lạc ngủ tại cha ta gian phòng bên trong, gian kia từng treo qua mẫu thân hắn ảnh nude phòng. Ta cảm thấy hắn trên bản chất cùng mẫu thân hắn không có gì khác biệt, cũng giống như loại kia quanh co khúc khuỷu sinh trưởng màu trắng thực vật, tản mát ra dinh dính hương vị. Hắn chảy hắn trên người mẫu thân máu, phía sau hắn từ đầu đến cuối đứng nàng, hắn làm chính hắn cũng làm mẹ của hắn còn sống.

Lý Đế Nỗ là ta phát tiểu. Tiểu học ta trộm cha ta tiền mua hoạ báo không nỡ ném liền giấu trong nhà hắn, nhà hắn nhưng so với ta nhà lớn nhiều, nhà ta chạy một vòng không vượt qua một phút, tại nhà hắn chạy một vòng, ta không có nghiêm túc đếm qua, hắn lôi kéo ta tại nhà hắn thám hiểm đồng dạng khắp nơi chạy tới chạy lui, nhà của hắn giống một cái thế giới lớn như vậy, có cây có nước có đổ đầy một phòng mới mẻ ngọt ngào không khí. Ta có đoạn thời gian thật lâu không có cùng hắn liên hệ là bởi vì, có lần hắn đẩy ta tiến trong hồ bơi, ta cho tới bây giờ chưa thấy qua sâu như vậy bể bơi, cùng hồ không có gì khác biệt, ta ở bên trong chìm chìm nổi nổi sang nước, ta rất cố hết sức hướng hắn vươn tay, nói mau cứu ta, Lý Đế Nỗ lúc ấy liền đứng tại bể bơi bên cạnh, hắn ngồi xổm xuống nhìn ta, nhìn thật lâu sau cũng không quay đầu lại đi ra. Ta nhớ được cuối cùng chìm vào trong nước thân thể trở nên rất nhẹ, nước tiến vào con mắt ta bên trong căng kín con mắt của ta, chết đều bế không lên, ta nhìn thấy mặt nước cùng bầu trời nặng chồng lên nhau, kia rất đẹp, nếu là cầm máy ảnh nói không chừng còn có thể chụp được đến, bể bơi sâu đến đáng sợ, ta giống như một mực tại chìm xuống dưới, ý thức nhưng thật giống như tại đi lên phiêu, cùng lắc lư mặt nước áp vào cùng một chỗ, chỉ là không xông phá mặt nước. Ta thật không nghĩ cứ như vậy chết.

Về sau Lý Đế Nỗ nhà mời tu bổ mặt cỏ người đem ta cứu lên đến. Lý Đế Nỗ là nói như vậy, ta cũng không biết, có lẽ ta là dựa vào chính mình từ trong hồ bơi leo ra. Ta toàn thân quần áo đều ướt nhẹp, ta đứng lên cho hắn một tai ánh sáng, ta nói ngươi kém chút đem ta hại chết. Hắn che lấy mặt mình, dưới mắt nốt ruồi run rẩy, giống nhuộm đen một hạt gạo, một hạt hư thối con ruồi ấu trùng, hắn nói, ta cho là ngươi sẽ tự mình bơi lên đến đâu, giống nhà ta chó đồng dạng. Chó không đều biết bơi sao?

Ta gặp lại hắn là tại đại học Liên Nghị Hội bên trên, ta là đi làm con mồi bị bắt lấy được, không nghĩ tới Lý Đế Nỗ cũng tại, ta lập tức liền nhận ra hắn, hắn biến rất nhiều, nhìn qua rất ôn hòa, rất hiền lành, người vật vô hại, nhưng ta cẩn thận về suy nghĩ một chút kỳ thật hắn khi còn bé cũng là như thế. Ta đều khó mà tin được ta từng kém một chút chết tại nhà hắn trong hồ bơi, bởi vì hắn tin tưởng ta cùng chó đồng dạng sẽ bơi lội. Nói không chừng hắn kỳ thật cũng không có ác ý gì đâu, ta nhìn chằm chằm hắn nghĩ, hắn nhìn ta khả năng thật liền cùng nhìn chó, cái này cũng không thể trách hắn.

Ta chủ động cùng Lý Đế Nỗ chào hỏi, hắn híp mắt nhìn ta thật lâu, viên kia nốt ruồi một mực tại hắn dưới mắt lay động, ta rất muốn đưa tay dây vào, muốn đem viên kia nốt ruồi từ ánh mắt hắn phía dưới đào xuống đến, ăn vào trong bụng đi. Sau đó hắn rốt cục nhận ra ta, đi tới chụp bờ vai của ta, nói nguyên lai là Tại Dân a, thật cực kỳ lâu không gặp. Ta cười nói đúng vậy a, xem ra hắn cái gì đều quên, kia càng tốt hơn.

Ta đi nhà vệ sinh hắn cũng cùng theo vào, ta tiến gian phòng, cửa không khóa, hắn đẩy cửa tiến đến, sau đó khóa lại cửa. Hắn cười nhẹ nhàng, liền nhìn như vậy ta.

Ta tại liếm hắn kê ba thời điểm nghĩ mục đích của ta đã đạt tới, ta đến nơi đây là chuẩn bị dễ làm con mồi bị bắt, những nụ cười kia ngọt ngào nữ sinh cùng Lý Đế Nỗ không có gì khác biệt, kê ba cùng bức cũng không có gì khác biệt, đều một cỗ mùi tanh, đều không phải người ăn, ta rất ra sức liếm láp, ta nghĩ hắn lần này cũng sẽ cho rằng ta là một con chó, biết bơi, sẽ liếm người kê ba chó.

Ta cố định cùng Lý Đế Nỗ gặp mặt. Giống khi còn bé mỗi cái Chủ Nhật đều đi nhà hắn thám hiểm đồng dạng. Bất quá chúng ta lớn lên, đều biến một chút, thích mới đồ vật, chúng ta đi nhà ta càng nhiều một chút, nhà ta nhiều năm như vậy cũng chưa từng thay đổi, nhưng Lý Đế Nỗ là lần đầu tiên tới. Chúng ta ở phòng khách lúc làm tình, Thần Lạc liền trong phòng, ta không khóa cửa ta đương nhiên sẽ không, lại không phải quan người bị bệnh tâm thần, nếu là hắn nghĩ liền ra tiểu tiện, đói bụng ra tìm đồ ăn, cầm hắn mù côn cẩn thận từng li từng tí khắp nơi đâm, hắn hoàn toàn có thể, bởi vì hắn cái gì đều không nhìn thấy, ta kỳ thật cảm thấy có chút tiếc nuối.

Ta một chút cũng không có kiềm chế thanh âm của ta, Lý Đế Nỗ kê ba giống một thanh súng tại trong bụng ta đâm đến đâm tới, ta nhanh nôn, ta giống chó như thế lè lưỡi thở, ta nghĩ hắn là động cơ vĩnh cửu sao, lỗ đít ta đều muốn bị đâm nát, Lý Đế Nỗ nhìn ta như thế rên rỉ liền cười, nói Tại Dân rất dễ chịu sao, không nghĩ tới Tại Dân là loại này tao chó cái a, lại nhiều gọi điểm thanh âm ra đi, để ngươi hàng xóm đều biết ngươi là người thế nào, để người của toàn thế giới biết Tại Dân bởi vì trong mông đít đút lấy ta kê ba thoải mái muốn chết. Ta làm hắn vui lòng, trợn trắng mắt uông uông vài tiếng, ta thật muốn giết hắn.

Ta khó chịu muốn thời điểm chết gian phòng bên trong đột nhiên "Đụng" một tiếng, như cái gì vật cứng đụng vào trên cửa thanh âm."Nhao nhao chết rồi, muốn làm lăn đi mướn phòng làm." Là Thần Lạc. Một khắc này ta thật muốn ôm hắn hôn lại hôn. Lý Đế Nỗ ngừng lại, ta không kịp chờ đợi đem hắn kê ba chen đi ra, hắn hỏi trong phòng là ai, ta nói là đệ đệ ta, hắn nói ngươi còn có đệ đệ? Trước kia làm sao không biết, ta ưỡn nghiêm mặt cười nói là người khác tặng đệ đệ, không muốn cũng phải muốn.

Lý Đế Nỗ từ trên người ta xuống tới, cởi truồng, hắn đến giữa trước cửa, xoay đầu lại nhìn ta một chút, ta tỉnh táo nhìn xem hắn cười, nghĩ sợ cái gì Chung Thần Lạc cái gì đều nhìn không thấy. Lý Đế Nỗ mở cửa, Thần Lạc liền đứng tại trước của phòng, cau mày, mặt của hắn như thế nhìn quả thực đáng yêu chết rồi, con mèo nhỏ đồng dạng.

Hắn giống như nghe được Lý Đế Nỗ kê ba mùi tanh, hướng lui về phía sau mấy bước, nói, lăn đi.

Lý Đế Nỗ lách qua hắn đi tiến gian phòng, ta nghe thấy hắn nhỏ giọng mắng một câu thô tục, hắn đương nhiên muốn như thế, kỳ thật ta không nghĩ cho người ta bất luận kẻ nào nhìn, bất quá nhìn cũng không quan hệ, ta là thiên tài nha.

Ta cũng đi qua, thuận tiện sờ một cái Thần Lạc đáng yêu gương mặt, hắn lập tức mở ra tay của ta, ta vẫn là rất cao hứng, hắn giống như không thích bị người đùa con mèo, nhưng hắn kỳ thật làm không là cái gì, hắn tiểu tiện thời điểm còn muốn ta hỗ trợ vịn hắn kê ba đâu, không phải hắn liền muốn nước tiểu mình một quần, giống đứa bé đồng dạng.

Gian phòng bên trong tứ phía tường thiếp đều là ta chụp ảnh chụp, thiếp phải tràn đầy, một điểm khe hở đều không có, toàn bộ đều là Thần Lạc, ta tư nhân Thần Lạc, mặc quần áo, lõa thể, mặc quần áo thủy thủ, mặc kiểu nữ áo tắm, còn có rất nhiều loạn thất bát tao ta từ hai tay trang web bên trên mua đồ vật. Đánh ra đến mỗi một trương hắn đều trong suốt giống muốn biến mất tại trong màn ảnh. Ta loay hoay bé con như thế loay hoay hắn, mỗi lần chụp trước đó hắn đều muốn cho ta khẩu giao, sau đó đem tinh dịch của ta xem như sữa bò nuốt xuống, giống như trước hắn mụ mụ như thế.

Lý Đế Nỗ thật lâu đều không nói gì, hắn đứng tại những hình kia ở giữa giống như muốn bị nuốt hết hắn giống đứng tại Địa Ngục ở giữa. Ta tạo Địa Ngục. Hắn như muốn đem những hình kia in dấu tại ánh mắt bên trên như thế nhìn cực kỳ lâu, ta chưa từng thấy hắn bộ dáng kia, chết cười ta, ta nói ngươi nhìn đủ rồi sao, ta lôi kéo Thần Lạc nho nhỏ tay , ta muốn bóp gãy ngón tay của hắn như thế cầm tay nhỏ bé của hắn, Thần Lạc trong cổ họng nghẹn ngào một tiếng, sau đó lập tức gấp ngậm miệng, ta thích chết hắn cái dạng này. Ta nắm hắn hướng Lý Đế Nỗ đi qua, ta nói nhìn đủ rồi chưa, lại nhìn liền cho ta giao tiền.

Lý Đế Nỗ giống không biết nhìn như vậy ta, ta tại hắn trong con mắt nhìn thấy chính ta, hắn giống như không lại cảm thấy ta là chó, ta trong mắt hắn hiện tại biến thành cái gì đây? Cao cấp hơn một điểm động vật sao? Hay là nói hắn đã có thể đem ta xem như La Tại Dân nhìn rồi? Ta thật muốn tiến vào trong đầu của hắn biết hết thảy. Hắn nhìn ta nói, Tại Dân, nguyên lai ngươi là loại thiên tài này a.

Thần Lạc tay trong tay ta rung động run một cái. Ta quả thực giống tại giống như nằm mơ, bởi vì Thần Lạc, bởi vì ta có thể tại trong màn ảnh còn sống Thần Lạc, ta biến thành Lý Đế Nỗ trong miệng thiên tài, mấy phút trước hắn còn coi ta là thành sẽ chỉ ăn người kê ba chó cái đâu. Cái này so giết hắn cất vào xăng thùng dội lên xi măng đá tiến trong sông còn để ta khoái hoạt.

Mấy tháng trước bắt đầu, ta cùng Thần Lạc tại phụ thân ta trên giường súc sinh đồng dạng lúc làm tình, ta nằm sấp ở trên người hắn thở phì phò hỏi hắn, ta nói các ngươi ở trường học đều học thứ gì? Có phải là học chúng ta hiện tại tại làm cái này? Nói cho ca ca đi, cái kia ngươi tưởng niệm Chí Thành là ai đâu? Ca ca đều thật muốn biết a. Thần Lạc một câu cũng sẽ không nói, bởi vì biết hắn một chữ cũng sẽ không xách, là ta loại người này không xứng xách Chí Thành sao, cho nên ta lặp đi lặp lại từng lần một hỏi hắn, hỏi cuối cùng hắn liền sẽ khóc, hắn khóc đến kỳ thật rất ít, nhưng chỉ cần ta nói Chí Thành hắn liền nhất định sẽ khóc, hắn thật là yêu Chí Thành. Ta tựa như nhặt được món đồ chơi mới hài tử như thế đem Chí Thành thả ở trong miệng lật qua lật lại nói, ta nói làm không tốt Chí Thành đã chết mất a? Hắn về sau thật sẽ tìm đến ngươi sao? Ta lúc đầu cũng không có cho hắn viết cái gì tờ giấy, hắn muốn đi đâu tìm ngươi đây? Chí Thành biết ngươi hiện tại đang cùng ca ca làm loại sự tình này sao? Thần Lạc, Lạc Lạc, đệ đệ của ta, ngươi cùng Chí Thành có phải là cũng làm qua loại sự tình này? Là ngươi bên trên hắn vẫn là hắn bên trên ngươi a. Thần Lạc cuối cùng sẽ giống điên mất mèo con như thế dùng móng tay bắt mặt của ta, hắn thật đáng yêu, bởi vì móng tay của hắn bị ta tu bổ ngoan ngoãn, tại trên mặt ta giống như chỉ là ôn nhu đụng vào. Ta nghĩ ta có thể đem cái này coi như yêu sao? Thần Lạc có thể hay không yêu ta đâu? Mà ta đã giống tham món lợi nhỏ mèo như thế yêu hắn.

Thần Lạc bắn nhanh tinh trước sẽ toàn thân run rẩy, ta chỉ có thể ôm chặt lấy hắn, hi vọng có thể ngừng lại hắn run rẩy, ta nói Lạc Lạc đừng sợ, ca ca ở đây này, ta không biết vì cái gì cũng biến thành rất sợ hãi, Thần Lạc trong đầu ta là cái dạng gì đâu? Ta tại Thần Lạc thế giới bên trong tồn tại sao? Tại hắn tưởng tượng bên trong ta có phải là chỉ là cái gì quái vật, hoặc là căn bản không còn tại, nhưng ta kỳ thật dáng dấp rất đẹp trai. Thần Lạc nếu là thấy được có thể hay không không cẩn thận yêu ta đây? Như thế ngẫm lại ta liền muốn điên, ta thiếp tại hắn gấu nhỏ đồng dạng đáng yêu tròn trịa bên tai nói, Thần Lạc sống sót đi vĩnh viễn sống sót, tại hình của ta bên trong cùng ta cùng một chỗ vĩnh viễn sống sót đi. Đừng bỏ lại ta ta cũng sẽ không vứt xuống ngươi. Ta nghĩ ta một mực tại thông qua chụp ảnh, thông quá to lớn băng lãnh ống kính xâm phạm Thần Lạc, cả phòng ảnh chụp đều là chứng cứ, nhưng hắn vĩnh viễn là thuần khiết, hắn vĩnh viễn không nhìn thấy, hắn cho tới bây giờ không trở nên dâm đãng qua, hắn cùng mẹ của hắn không giống, ta ôm Thần Lạc thân thể trở nên rất bất an, giống ta lần lượt cầm lấy máy ảnh xâm phạm hắn như thế, hắn kia kinh khủng thuần khiết cũng đem ta quán xuyên.

Ta nhớ được ta lần thứ nhất giúp Thần Lạc tắm rửa, hắn đứng ở nơi đó trừ bỏ bị ta loay hoay cái gì khác đều làm không được, hắn sỉ nhục đứng ở nơi đó, kia để hắn càng xinh đẹp. Ta lúc rửa lúc đầu không nghĩ nhiều cái gì, nhưng hắn tốt mẫn cảm, ta mỗi đụng hắn một tấc làn da, chỉ là nhẹ nhàng, hắn tựa như dây cót hư mất tiểu oa nhi kịch liệt như vậy mà run run, ta cảm thấy đáng yêu cực. Kia Thiên Thần Lạc trong tay ta lần thứ nhất xuất tinh, sau đó ta lần thứ nhất chụp hắn, hắn giống một gốc màu trắng cây như thế đứng trong bồn tắm ở giữa, thân thể nho nhỏ run rẩy, trên da có một tầng thịt cá đồng dạng phấn hồng, dương vật cũng là hồng hồng, ta rất ưa thích, ngày đó ta chụp khoảng chừng một trăm tấm Thần Lạc. Hoặc là càng nhiều. Hắn tại cửa chớp âm thanh bên trong từ yên tĩnh đến thút thít, hắn giống như là biến ảo như hoa, nở rộ lại cuộn mình, ta ở trên người hắn cảm thấy muốn đem ta nuốt hết to lớn đẹp. Ta mãi mãi cũng sẽ không quên, ta cảm thấy cái chủng loại kia cuồng hỉ, cái này cùng ta khi còn bé kém chút tại Lý Đế Nỗ trong hồ bơi chết chìm cái loại cảm giác này tương tự, tiếp cận tử vong lúc ta nhìn thấy mặt nước cùng bầu trời, tại cửa chớp đè xuống nháy mắt cùng Thần Lạc màu trắng tiếp cận biến mất thân thể chồng chất vào nhau.

Ta kỳ thật ngay từ đầu không có ý định ra chụp ảnh tập. Nhưng Lý Đế Nỗ nói hắn sẽ giúp ta, hắn nói chúng ta sẽ kiếm một số tiền lớn, ta nói ngươi đánh rắm, ta cũng không hiếm có. Lý Đế Nỗ liền nói chẳng lẽ ngươi muốn đem những vật này giấu đi sao? Ngươi ngươi là thiên tài a Tại Dân, đệ đệ của ngươi cũng là thiên tài, tại sao lại không để người của toàn thế giới đều biết các ngươi đâu? Ta nghĩ hắn cũng nhanh điên. Thần Lạc cũng tại trong thân thể của hắn tung xuống hạt giống sao? Thần Lạc thật là đáng sợ. Lý Đế Nỗ cuối cùng hứa hẹn ta chỉ cần ta đáp ứng liền cho ta một số tiền lớn, đó thật là rất lớn một khoản tiền, thật, đủ mua mười cái La Tại Dân. Hắn muốn ta đem ảnh chụp đều bán cho hắn, ảnh chụp vĩnh viễn sẽ thuộc về hắn, ta không có do dự quá lâu, ta thật rất rất cần tiền, không có tiền ta cũng chỉ có thể cả một đời liếm hắn hoặc là khác ai kê ba còn sống, ta chịu đủ như thế. Mà lại chỉ cần có Thần Lạc, chỉ cần Thần Lạc một mực ở bên cạnh ta, ta tại sao phải lo lắng ta chụp không ra tốt hơn ảnh chụp đâu? Lý Đế Nỗ có chỉ là chết mất đồ vật. Đánh ra đến ảnh chụp giống Thần Lạc lột xuống da, thiêu hủy cũng không tiếc.

Thần Lạc ngẫu nhiên cũng lại biến thành dịu dàng ngoan ngoãn mèo con. Cũng có thể là là chê ta hỏi quá nhiều hỏi được hắn phiền, hắn nói cho ta hắn bảy tuổi trước thị lực cùng người bình thường đồng dạng, hắn có thể trông thấy năng lượng mặt trời nhìn thấy bầu trời có thể trông thấy hoa có thể trông thấy mùa đông bị tuyết bao trùm đại địa, hắn nhớ kỹ hắn khi còn bé đứng tại một gốc dã dưới cây lê mặt, dương quang xuyên thấu qua lá cây khe hở pha tạp rơi xuống trên mặt hắn, hắn nhắm mắt lại, dương quang giống lông tơ như thế tại hắn mí mắt nổi lên động. Hắn nói nếu là hắn lúc ấy không có nhắm mắt lại liền tốt, mặt trời sẽ đâm bị thương ánh mắt của hắn, mà hắn sẽ vĩnh nhớ kỹ kia buộc để hắn nhói nhói bạch ánh sáng, sau đó hắn có thể ở trong mơ từng lần một địa, từng lần một địa. . .

Thần Lạc còn nói hắn sẽ đi tìm Chí Thành. Ta cười hắn, ta nói ngươi muốn làm sao đi tìm đâu? Ngươi ngay cả cửa đều không cách nào ra ngoài, cầm ngươi tiểu côn tử đông đâm một chút tây đâm một chút như thế sao? Khóe miệng của hắn mang theo rất nhạt cười, nào giống như là đang cười nhạo ta đồng dạng.

Thần Lạc cùng Chí Thành quá khứ ta vĩnh viễn sẽ không biết, Thần Lạc cự tuyệt cùng ta nói đến Chí Thành. Ta đố kị Chí Thành nói không chừng Thần Lạc từng dùng còn không có hư mất con mắt chân chính nhìn qua Chí Thành mặt, coi như hắn chết rồi, Chí Thành mặt cũng vĩnh viễn tồn tại tại trong thế giới của hắn, hắn vĩnh viễn không thể quên được. Mà ta gặp được Thần Lạc thời điểm ánh mắt của hắn đã vĩnh viễn với cái thế giới này quan bế.

Ta bởi vì cái này khổ sở khóc thật nhiều lần, ta nói Thần Lạc chờ chúng ta có rất nhiều tiền ta liền dẫn ngươi đi chữa mắt, ngươi nhất định phải nhìn xem ta hình dạng thế nào, ngươi sẽ giật mình. Thần Lạc nói ánh mắt của hắn đã trị không hết, bác sĩ nói thị lực của hắn sẽ chỉ càng ngày càng kém, ta gặp được hắn thời điểm hắn đã tiếp cận toàn mù, về sau ta gần sát đi chụp ánh mắt hắn thời điểm hắn hay là sẽ hơi nháy một chút con mắt, ta thật là cao hứng, lông mi của hắn giống thực vật tiểu Diệp tử như thế trong gió run rẩy. Ta vẫn tin tưởng hắn sẽ biến tốt.

Ta không điên, tạ ơn ngài, cảnh Quan tiên sinh. Ta nói nhiều như vậy thật là mệt. Thần Lạc cuối cùng chỉ là biến mất. Hắn nói hắn muốn đi tìm Chí Thành ta nghĩ hắn liền đi. Nhưng hắn nhỏ mù côn còn tại trong nhà của ta đâu, hắn làm sao đi ra ngoài ta cũng không biết, chẳng lẽ Chí Thành thật tìm tới hắn sao? Làm sao lại thế, Chí Thành lại không phải thần.

Thần Lạc đi cái kia thiên hạ thật là lớn tuyết, ta khi về nhà cóng đến nhanh chết rồi, chìa khoá đụng vào khóa cửa bên trên lúc mới phát hiện cửa là mở. Ta lúc ấy liền ý thức được, Thần Lạc khả năng đã không tại, hắn từ bên cạnh ta trốn đi. Ta vào nhà thời điểm còn có thể nghe đến Thần Lạc mùi trên người, nhàn nhạt, ta mệt mỏi quá, nằm tại cửa trước nằm rất lâu, thẳng đến rốt cuộc ngửi không thấy Thần Lạc hương vị, ta đứng lên, không biết nên làm chút gì, ta tìm tới ta mua cho Thần Lạc nho nhỏ mềm mềm khăn quàng cổ đeo lên, kia mặt trên còn có hắn hương vị, ta có chút khí lực, ta khi đó liền đi ra cửa tìm hắn. Đúng là điên, hắn có thể đi đâu đâu?

Tuyết rơi phải thật rất lớn, khắp nơi đều là tuyết, ta chỗ này lật qua nơi đó nhìn xem, nghĩ Thần Lạc có thể hay không liền giấu tại những này nơi hẻo lánh đâu, hắn tựa như con mèo đồng dạng. Thế nhưng là ta tìm không thấy, thật là khó a cảnh Quan tiên sinh, ta nghĩ hắn có phải là đã đã tìm được Chí Thành, lúc trước ta đem hắn từ Chí Thành bên người trộm đi, hiện tại chỉ là trả lại, thế nhưng là Chí Thành một cái nhỏ người tàn tật cái kia bổn sự lớn như vậy, ta tức giận đến đá ven đường thùng rác, rác rưởi đều bay ra ngoài, nước bẩn tung tóe đến trên người ta, con mẹ nó chứ như cái kẻ lang thang đồng dạng. Ta đứng tại chỗ nghĩ, tuyết liền như thế từng tầng từng tầng đóng đến trên người ta, nhưng ta không có cảm giác gì, không cảm thấy lạnh, ta nghĩ, Chí Thành dựa vào cái gì đâu? Cũng bởi vì hắn cùng Thần Lạc đồng dạng đều phá phá? Liền bởi vì cái này Thần Lạc liền yêu hắn? Thật làm cho người đố kỵ.

Ta không có vứt bỏ Thần Lạc, cảnh sát, ngài làm sao chính là không tin đâu? Ta nói qua bao nhiêu lần, ta đem hắn giấu đi còn đến không kịp đâu. Nhưng ta không có, ngài đừng hiểu lầm. Ta nói nhiều như vậy ngươi làm sao chính là không hiểu? Ta thật không rõ ta vì sao lại ở đây, bởi vì kia bản chụp ảnh tập sao? Còn là bởi vì cái gì? Kia bản nhiếp trong tập ảnh ảnh chụp ta đã sớm bán cho Lý Đế Nỗ các ngươi không đi bắt hắn đến bắt ta làm gì? Các ngươi liếm qua cha của hắn điểu rồi?

Thu hình lại đến nơi đây kết thúc.

Phác Chí Thành về sau tựa lưng vào ghế ngồi, huỳnh màu trắng màn hình chiếu ra mặt của hắn. Lỗ tai của hắn về sau bởi vì mổ đã gần như khỏi hẳn, cùng người bình thường không có gì khác biệt. Hắn từ tàn tật trường học sau khi ra ngoài kiểm tra trường cảnh sát, bởi vì hắn cảm thấy cảnh sát liền mang ý nghĩa cường đại cùng chính Nghĩa, hắn muốn trở thành cường đại chính nghĩa người.

Trước đây thật lâu Thần Lạc vừa tới tàn tật trường học lúc, có xấu hài tử muốn đi đoạt trong tay hắn lông nhung gấu nhỏ, Phác Chí Thành xông đi lên cùng đứa bé kia xoay đánh nhau lúc mình cũng bị thương, về sau còn liên lụy Thần Lạc cùng hắn cùng một chỗ phạt đứng, bọn hắn song song đứng chung một chỗ, hai tay nâng cao đối giữa trưa mặt trời. Phác Chí Thành lúc ấy rất uể oải, hắn đối Thần Lạc nói xin lỗi, phát âm mơ mơ hồ hồ, hắn đều không xác định Thần Lạc có nghe hay không đến, khi đó Thần Lạc tay mò đi lên, cùng tay của hắn nắm chặt cùng một chỗ. Thần Lạc trong ngực gấu nhỏ con mắt cũng bị kéo một viên, Thần Lạc liền đem viên kia cúc áo con mắt nhét vào Phác Chí Thành trong tay, nói Chí Thành giúp ta đảm bảo đi, không khe hở đi lên cũng không quan hệ. Phác Chí Thành khi đó liền nghĩ, nghĩ một câu hắn bởi vì xấu hổ không có cách nào đối Thần Lạc lời nói ra, hắn nghĩ hắn muốn vĩnh viễn thủ hộ Thần Lạc. Hắn đặt quyết tâm muốn bảo vệ cẩn thận Thần Lạc. Nhưng hắn còn quá nhỏ yếu, cho nên hắn giấu ở trong lòng, hắn nghĩ, đợi đến hắn trở nên đủ cường đại thời điểm lại nói cho Thần Lạc đi.

Kia Thiên Thần Lạc tại thao trường hô to lúc, Phác Chí Thành từ trong lúc ngủ mơ bừng tỉnh. Hắn nhảy xuống giường, dưới giường ngủ không phải Thần Lạc là xa lạ hài tử. Hắn không biết làm sao, chạy đến bên cửa sổ nhìn, thao trường trống rỗng. Ngoài cửa sổ bay vào đến một trận giống như là bùn đất hòa phong cùng lá cây hương vị. Hắn không biết Thần Lạc tại sao phải đi, Thần Lạc là vứt xuống hắn sao? Bởi vì hắn không đủ cường đại? Nhưng hắn sẽ lớn lên, một ngày nào đó. Hắn từ trong mộng bừng tỉnh, trong mộng Thần Lạc bị một cái nam nhân khác mang đi, cái kia toàn thân tản ra tên điên hương vị nam nhân, ngày đó hắn tại hiệu trưởng thất nắm chặt Thần Lạc tay, giống ấn xuống côn trùng một đoạn xúc giác, Phác Chí Thành cảm thấy Thần Lạc đang phát run, hắn tức giận nhìn chằm chằm nam nhân kia, dùng sức đem Thần Lạc tay từ trong tay hắn rút ra. Phác Chí Thành lúc ấy nhìn xem La Tại Dân tấm kia xinh đẹp giống nữ nhân mặt, hắn nghĩ La Tại Dân là khỏe mạnh người, nhưng hắn lại rách rách rưới rưới cực, từ trong thân thể rò rỉ ra loại kia hư thối trái cây hương vị, ngọt ngào phải làm cho người muốn ói.

Phác Chí Thành còn không thể xác định La Tại Dân nói có đúng không là đều là nói thật, Thần Lạc đúng như là hắn nói tới biến mất sạch sẽ, nhưng La Tại Dân tinh thần kia lúc sau đã không quá bình thường, từ Lý Đế Nỗ trong nhà tìm ra một đống chụp ảnh tập lúc ấy còn tại chuẩn bị bên trong, cũng không có bán đi, trừ một cái phong bì bên trong đều là trống không. Phong bì bên trên ấn chữ là: Khác một đôi mắt. Mà phong bì bên trên con mắt là Thần Lạc, Phác Chí Thành một chút liền nhận ra. Bìa ánh mắt của hắn mờ mịt lại trong suốt. Điều tra thời điểm Phác Chí Thành cũng tại, hắn hỏi Lý Đế Nỗ ảnh chụp ở nơi nào, Lý Đế Nỗ nhìn xem hắn cười, dưới ánh mắt nốt ruồi tố chất thần kinh đồng dạng run run, hắn không kịp chờ đợi muốn bật cười. Hắn cũng có bệnh. Phác Chí Thành nghĩ. Ảnh chụp ở đâu? Hắn lại hỏi một lần. Lý Đế Nỗ hé miệng lè lưỡi, đầu lưỡi của hắn như bị bỏng đỏ bừng nhuyễn trùng, ăn hết nha. Hắn ra vẻ nghịch ngợm nói. Phác Chí Thành lúc ấy chỉ muốn cho hắn một quyền.

Lý Đế Nỗ so La Tại Dân may mắn không ít, hắn về sau không có việc gì, rất nhiều người vội vàng muốn đi liếm cha hắn điểu, nếu là Lý Đế Nỗ không ngại bọn hắn đoán chừng cũng muốn liếm hắn. Phác Chí Thành cảm thấy rất buồn nôn. Thần Lạc giống như là bị hai người bọn họ vụng trộm giấu đi, hắn giống như có thể xuyên thấu qua La Tại Dân cùng Lý Đế Nỗ vai sóng vai thân thể nhìn thấy Thần Lạc liền tại bọn hắn phía sau, bọn hắn bóng tối che đậy tại Thần Lạc trên thân. Mặc dù còn không có chứng cứ có thể chứng minh, thế nhưng là hắn trực giác như thế tin tưởng. Thần Lạc còn sống, Phác Chí Thành có thể cảm thấy điểm này. Hắn đem thanh tiến độ kéo tới ban đầu, hắn muốn bắt đầu nhìn không biết thứ bao nhiêu lần, từ La Tại Dân trong miệng có thể hay không tìm tới Thần Lạc cho hắn một điểm ám hiệu đâu? Hắn phát điên thứ muốn biết kia Thiên Thần Lạc tại trên bãi tập đến tột cùng hô cái gì, hắn vẫn tin tưởng Thần Lạc không có vứt bỏ hắn, chỉ cần Thần Lạc không vứt bỏ hắn, chỉ cần hắn tin tưởng điểm này, hắn liền có thể một mực một mực điều tra đi, hắn sẽ tìm được Thần Lạc. Hắn tin tưởng hắn nhất định sẽ. Hắn nắm chặt trên cổ dây chuyền, viên kia phát lượng cúc áo rủ xuống tại bộ ngực hắn vị trí, tại dưới đêm trăng lưu động băng lãnh quang


	26. Chapter 26

Mộng mạo hiểm

Electronicsunray

Work Text:

1

Rạng sáng hai giờ, La Tại Dân uống một điểm rượu nằm trên sàn nhà, đầu chống đỡ lấy tường. Tường một bên khác truyền đến một trận tiếng xào xạc, giống mèo con dùng móng vuốt cào tường da, một đường cào đến La Tại Dân trái tim, ngứa tê tê.

La Tại Dân đưa tay gõ hai lần tường, "Mèo con, mèo con, an tĩnh chút."

Bên kia yên tĩnh hai giây, "Ca đang làm gì a? Ta ngủ không được, thật nhàm chán nha."

La Tại Dân một hồi không nói chuyện. Nhìn chăm chú đỉnh đầu trên bàn vỏ chai rượu. "Ta nhanh ngủ, đều tại ngươi đánh thức ta."

"Ta không tin. Hừ hừ. Ta biết ca ban đêm đồng dạng đều không ngủ được. Lần trước ta rạng sáng năm giờ tỉnh lại, ca mang về nhà nữ người biết căn này chung cư cách âm tương đương với không có sao?"

La Tại Dân khoa trương nhăn đầu lông mày, ý đồ hồi tưởng lại mình đến tột cùng ngày nào rạng sáng năm giờ còn đang làm nữ nhân, còn đánh thức sát vách vốn nên làm việc và nghỉ ngơi tốt đẹp học sinh cấp ba Chung Thần Lạc.

"Ngươi nghe lầm đi. .. Bình thường muộn như vậy ta đều sẽ trực tiếp đi khách sạn."

"Làm gì có, không sai biệt lắm hai tuần trước, rạng sáng năm giờ, ta nghe được rõ ràng."

"Thật xin lỗi."

"Vì cái gì xin lỗi? Ta lại không có chỉ trích ca."

"Không có quấy rầy đến ngươi sao?"

"Cùng nó nói quấy rầy. . ." Bên kia dừng một chút, "Ta ngược lại rất là hiếu kỳ, mỗi lần cùng nữ nhân cùng một chỗ lúc, ca khí tức thật giống như hoàn toàn biến mất, thẳng đến kết thúc ta đều một điểm không nghe thấy ca phát ra âm thanh nha."

Gia hỏa này lại còn dựng thẳng lỗ tai một mực nghe được kết thúc.

Cồn bắt đầu tại trong máu tán loạn, tới hơi có chút trễ, La Tại Dân đứng lên cởi áo ra, ở trần nằm lại lạnh buốt trên sàn nhà, ý đồ hạ nhiệt độ.

"Ngươi không nên nghe như vậy cẩn thận, Thần Lạc, nói thật, ta cảm thấy ngươi hẳn là đổi ở giữa chung cư, cái này đối ngươi ảnh hưởng thực tại không tốt lắm."

"Cái gì đó. . . Rõ ràng là ca vấn đề, lại muốn ta đổi chung cư. Lại nói ta rất thích nơi này. . ."

Bởi vì ta cũng rất thích nơi này. Không có người quen biết tới quấy rầy. Giống như theo tới hoàn toàn tạm biệt, triệt để bỏ rơi không nghĩ đối mặt hết thảy đồng dạng. La Tại Dân nghĩ. Mặc dù sự thật hoàn toàn không phải như thế, nhưng thỉnh thoảng sẽ có loại này ảo giác. Cồn thực tại là đồ tốt.

Chung Thần Lạc nghe không được hồi âm, học La Tại Dân như thế gõ hai lần tường, "Ca, ngủ ngon. Ngày mai gặp."

2

Mấy tuần trước, chạng vạng tối, La Tại Dân tại cửa hàng giá rẻ mua đồ xong, như cũ đi vào công viên lúc, phát phát hiện mình muốn đi gặp mèo con lúc này chính nằm sấp tại một người khác trên đầu gối, không có chút nào phòng bị nằm ngáy o o.

Liền biết có thể như vậy. La Tại Dân ngừng ở phía xa nhìn, nói không rõ ràng cảm giác gì, nói phản bội cũng không tính được, ai sẽ yêu cầu trong công viên mèo hoang đối với mình trung thành đâu? Cho dù là lần này tới, La Tại Dân cũng chỉ là thử thời vận, gặp liền cho nó tiện nghi cá con làm ăn, không gặp được liền tự mình một người ngồi tại trên ghế dài, ăn nhân loại ăn cá con làm.

Nhưng vô luận như thế nào hay là muốn sờ một chút. La Tại Dân đi qua, ngồi tại trên ghế dài nam hài ngẩng đầu, hướng La Tại Dân làm một cái hư thanh động tác, "Nó ngủ nha."

La Tại Dân đi được thêm gần, có thể nghe thấy kia con mèo nhỏ phát ra sột soạt sột soạt thanh âm, hắn xùy cười ra tiếng, "Nhìn ra."

"Ngươi cũng là tới đút nó? Thật có lỗi a, vượt lên trước ngươi một bước."

La Tại Dân liếc về trước ngực hắn mang theo trường học tính danh bài, họ Chung tên Thần Lạc. Hắn thuận miệng hỏi, "Tại phụ cận lên cấp ba sao?"

Chung Thần Lạc gật gật đầu, lúc cười lên trên mặt có con mèo văn, răng nhọn địa phương cũng giống mèo con. La Tại Dân nghĩ nếu như mình xuất ra cá con làm, hắn cũng sẽ muốn ăn không?

"Học sinh cấp ba, lúc này vẫn chưa về nhà, trong nhà sẽ không lo lắng sao, hay là nói ngươi muốn lên trường luyện thi." La Tại Dân ngồi vào Chung Thần Lạc bên cạnh, xuất ra cơm nắm bắt đầu ăn liên tục đặc biệt nhai, hắn cả ngày cũng chưa ăn cơm.

Chung Thần Lạc lắc đầu, "Ta một người ở, cho nên không quan hệ."

"A. . . Dạng này." La Tại Dân hàm hồ đáp lại.

Thời gian rất lâu hai người đều không nói chuyện. Chung Thần Lạc ngón tay tại con mèo mở ra trên bụng nhảy tới nhảy lui, La Tại Dân ăn xong cơm nắm, lon bia trong tay bóp nghiến, ném ra thời điểm đánh cái vang lượng ợ một cái.

"Thật có lỗi." La Tại Dân nói. Cứ việc nghe vào không chút nào cảm thấy thật có lỗi.

Chung Thần Lạc nhẹ nhàng cười. Đổi cái phương thức xoa trên đầu gối mèo, con mèo bị làm tỉnh, khả năng bởi vì bụng bị cá con làm điền vừa tròn lại trống, không hề tức giận. Chỉ là ỏn ẻn ỏn ẻn kêu, đem Chung Thần Lạc nho nhỏ ngón tay ngậm vào miệng dặm rưỡi liếm nửa cắn. La Tại Dân càng xem càng cảm thấy buồn cười, bởi vì trước đây không lâu con mèo này cũng là như thế đối đãi ngón tay của hắn, hắn còn tương đương thụ sủng nhược kinh một trận, lần thứ hai đi công viên lúc còn nhiều mua một chút mèo ăn.

Nhỏ tiện mèo. . . La Tại Dân nghĩ thầm.

"Nó giống như rất thích ta ài." Chung Thần Lạc thật cao hứng, "A thật đáng yêu. . . Nó ban đêm sẽ ngủ ở nơi nào đâu? Thời tiết lạnh thời điểm lại nên làm cái gì?"

"Ngươi muốn mang nó về nhà?"

"Cũng không phải là không thể được."

"Vậy nó thật sự là may mắn." La Tại Dân đem mèo từ Chung Thần Lạc trên đầu gối cầm lên đến, mèo con bất mãn gọi hai tiếng, nhưng không có làm quá nhiều phản kháng.

"Ngươi đoán xem nó hiện ở tiếng kêu là có ý gì? Đại khái là đang nói: Trúng thưởng! Trúng thưởng! Trúng thưởng á! Ta có nhà, thật hạnh phúc. Trúng thưởng nha."

Chung Thần Lạc nghe đại bạo cười, cười đến dụi mắt, "Cái gì a, ca."

"Nhưng vẫn là không muốn dẫn nó về nhà tương đối tốt."

"Ai? Vì cái gì?"

"Bởi vì trúng thưởng chính là nó không phải ngươi a. Chờ tại nhà ngươi đợi đủ rồi, nói không chừng ngày nào liền chạy chạy, một lần nữa trở lại công viên, trèo một người khác ống quần đi."

Chung Thần Lạc cảm thấy cái này ca còn đang giảng trò cười, "Con mèo có thể như vậy?"

La Tại Dân gật đầu."Mèo hoang nha. Có ăn mới có thể sống sót, không cần nhà."

Chung Thần Lạc không có nghe khuyên, vẫn là đem mèo mang về nhà.

Hắn cùng La Tại Dân phất tay tạm biệt, mèo nằm sấp tại hắn còn không tính rộng một bên trên bờ vai, lông xù đầu tại Chung Thần Lạc bên gáy nũng nịu như thế cọ.

"Thật may mắn." La Tại Dân nhìn xem, lẩm bẩm nói.

"Trúng số độc đắc chăng."

3

Cố lên a Tại Dân.

Bị Chung Thần Lạc bịch bịch tiếng đập cửa đánh thức trước đó, La Tại Dân ở trong mơ nghe được trước kia Lý Đế Nỗ thường đối với hắn nói một câu nói.

Bị lôi kéo đi nhận biết bạn mới thời điểm, Lý Đế Nỗ đối với hắn nói cố lên a Tại Dân.

Muốn truy cầu thích nữ sinh, Lý Đế Nỗ đối với hắn nói cố lên a Tại Dân.

Khảo thí thất bại không có tiến vào lý tưởng đại học, Lý Đế Nỗ đối với hắn nói không quan hệ, tiếp tục cố lên nha Tại Dân.

Trước chính mình một bước kết hôn, tân nương xinh đẹp đáng yêu, cười lên có một sâu một cạn hai cái lúm đồng tiền. Tân nương tại ánh nắng chen chúc hạ, trong mắt doanh doanh giống lóe kim cương. Hôn lễ sau Lý Đế Nỗ kéo nơ cùng La Tại Dân đến bờ sông hút thuốc, hai người hợp rút một cây, không một người nói chuyện, chỉ có khói trong gió thiêu đốt xì xì âm thanh. Khói bụi đến rơi xuống, bỏng trong bọn họ bất kỳ người nào ngón tay. Sau đó Lý Đế Nỗ đối với hắn nói, nhìn chằm chằm tĩnh lặng Hà hoặc bầu trời, ngươi cũng phải cố gắng lên mới được, Tại Dân a.

"Ca! Ca! Tại Dân ca! Kéo cửa xuống á! Ta mua pizza chúng ta cùng một chỗ ăn."

La Tại Dân mở to mắt, đồng hồ trên tường biểu hiện ba giờ chiều. Trong khoảng thời gian này, hắn hoặc là dứt khoát không ngủ, hoặc là một hơi ngủ mười mấy tiếng không gián đoạn, trừ loại thời điểm này bị Chung Thần Lạc đánh thức.

"Chung Thần Lạc ngươi thật nhao nhao chết rồi. . ."

La Tại Dân quần áo không chỉnh tề đầy người mùi rượu đi mở cửa, Chung Thần Lạc nhìn cũng không nhìn hắn một chút, hứng thú bừng bừng dẫn theo hai hộp pizza xông vào nhà hắn. Một bên đi vào trong một bên cãi lộn.

"Ta dựa vào, ca, nhà ngươi bị người ăn cướp sao?"

"Đang bị ngươi ăn cướp."

Chung Thần Lạc thật vất vả tìm tới một chỗ không có chồng quần áo cũng không có chồng giao hàng hộp sàn nhà, ngồi xếp bằng xuống, cười híp mắt nhìn về phía La Tại Dân.

"Ca có đói bụng không? Hôm nay thứ bảy, ăn xong chúng ta đi ra ngoài chơi a?"

"Không muốn." La Tại Dân ngồi vào mình không có tẩy quần áo bẩn bên trên, cầm lấy một khối pizza nhét vào miệng bên trong, không chút nhai liền nuốt vào, cám ơn trời đất Chung Thần Lạc lần này nhớ kỹ nói cho người bán bỏ đi chi sĩ.

"Đi mà đi nha. . . Ca ở nhà một mình không tẻ nhạt? Ta dù sao nhàm chán chết rồi."

"Ngươi rõ ràng còn có mèo chơi đâu." La Tại Dân từng ngụm từng ngụm nhai pizza, nhìn xem hắn, "Hâm mộ chết ta."

"Cũng không thể cùng mèo chơi một ngày. . ."

"Cái kia thanh mèo đưa ta đi."

"Nhưng ca căn bản sẽ không quản."

"Cũng thế." La Tại Dân ăn hai khối, khối thứ ba chỉ nhai một ngụm liền để xuống, đi đến bên giường nằm sấp đi lên, lần nữa đem mình khỏa thành một đoàn.

"Ăn xong liền trở về đi, Thần Lạc, ta thật không sẽ ra cửa." Hắn nghĩ nghĩ, "Bản trước khi đến sẽ còn đi cửa hàng giá rẻ, nhưng từ khi biết ngươi, ta ngay cả cửa hàng giá rẻ đều không cần đi."

"Ai nói, trước ngươi không trả đi công viên sao?"

"Đây chẳng qua là thuận tiện." La Tại Dân giấu trong chăn, đưa lưng về phía Chung Thần Lạc, chỉ lộ ra một đôi mắt, "Không phải không đi không được."

"Thế nhưng là ca nếu như không phải thuận tiện đi nơi đó, cũng sẽ không nhận biết ta."

La Tại Dân buồn buồn cười, "Ngươi nói đúng. Ta trúng giải thưởng lớn."

"Đừng bảo là láo. Tại Dân ca." Chung Thần Lạc bất mãn lầm bầm.

La Tại Dân nghe thấy hắn đi tới, chân cách tất vải giẫm tại trên sàn nhà bằng gỗ, hắn lại giống mèo con nhẹ như vậy doanh, chỉ có không nhỏ tâm bị bày trên mặt đất quần áo, giao hàng hộp đạp phải lúc mới oa kêu ra tiếng, Chung Thần Lạc dính sát, ngực dán phía sau lưng của hắn, nhưng bởi vì La Tại Dân tạm thời so hắn một vòng to, Chung Thần Lạc chỉ có thể miễn miễn cưỡng cưỡng ôm lấy La Tại Dân.

"Ca, không muốn ngủ tiếp." Chung Thần Lạc cái cằm chống đỡ trong chăn bên trên, lúc nói chuyện ồm ồm, rất ngứa, trêu đến La Tại Dân muốn cười.

"Ngủ thời điểm sẽ làm ác mộng a? Kia ca hiện tại tạm thời trước không muốn ngủ. Cùng ta cùng nhau chơi đùa đi, không muốn ra ngoài, trùng trùng điệp điệp vui chơi hay không?"

"Làm sao biết ta làm ác mộng?" La Tại Dân hỏi, "Ta cho tới bây giờ chưa nói qua."

"Nghe thấy." Chung Thần Lạc nói, ngữ khí cẩn thận từng li từng tí, "Ca có đôi khi lại đột nhiên kêu to, có khi sẽ liên tiếp nói cái gì. . . Bất quá ta cũng nghe không hiểu, liền nghĩ khẳng định là làm ác mộng đi."

"Ta cũng không biết ta nằm mơ lúc lại kêu to." La Tại Dân thì thào nói, "Ngươi xác định kia là ta?"

Chung Thần Lạc ôm hắn cường độ càng nặng chút.

Thật đáng thương. Lại bị một cái mười mấy tuổi học sinh cấp ba lo lắng. Chung Thần Lạc không lúc nói chuyện gian phòng bên trong liền an tĩnh giống như không người ở. La Tại Dân cuộn tròn trong chăn giống cuộn mình tại kén bên trong, Chung Thần Lạc ôm hắn rất buồn bực rất nóng, nhưng Thần Lạc cũng sẽ không là nhện loại này đồ vật, sẽ không ăn chính mình.

"Không cần lo lắng, Thần Lạc. Ta không sao."

"Ca rất am hiểu nói láo."

Cũng không phải lần đầu tiên bị nói như vậy. La Tại Dân im lặng cười.

"Vậy chúng ta không làm gì, ta bồi ca ngủ đi, như vậy ca nói không chừng liền sẽ không làm ác mộng."

"Ngươi là cái gì? Có lợi hại như vậy?"

"Ta là Chung Thần Lạc." Chung Thần Lạc dừng một chút, "Ta nhiệt độ cơ thể cao."

"Thật lợi hại, Thần Lạc." La Tại Dân xoay người lại, đem Chung Thần Lạc cũng cuốn vào trong chăn, cuốn vào trong lòng của mình, cái cằm chống đỡ tại hắn con mèo đồng dạng trên đầu, "Ngươi là ta gặp qua người lợi hại nhất."

"Thật?"

"Nhiệt độ cơ thể phương diện này."

". . . Tạ ơn." Chung Thần Lạc chôn tại lồng ngực của hắn, thanh âm nghe vào đã có chút bối rối.

Ngày đó La Tại Dân quả nhiên không có làm ác mộng. Duy nhất mộng thấy chính là hắn cùng Chung Thần Lạc hai người, trên thế giới giống như chỉ còn hai người bọn họ, chỉ có công viên một cái kia tràng cảnh, còn có con kia ai ngón tay đều liếm, ai ống quần đều trèo nhỏ tiện mèo. Chung Thần Lạc đần độn hướng hắn cười, nói Tại Dân ca Tại Dân ca, ta muốn dẫn cái này con mèo nhỏ về nhà.

La Tại Dân gật gật đầu. Thời tiết rất lạnh, hẳn là tuyết trời, nhưng tuyết chậm chạp không tới. Hắn cùng Chung Thần Lạc chịu quá chặt chẽ, ngón tay ngả vào con mèo trong mồm sưởi ấm. Bọn hắn ngồi tại duy nhất công viên trên ghế dài, ghế dài chở lấy bọn hắn, giống lẻ loi trơ trọi thuyền.

Có đoạn thời gian, vừa chuyển đến căn này chung cư đoạn thời gian kia, La Tại Dân sẽ phản phục mộng thấy cao trung cái nào đó buổi chiều, hắn cùng Lý Đế Nỗ ngồi tại băng ngoài tiệm bị mặt trời phơi nhanh tan đi trên lan can sắt, hắn nhìn thấy trong tay mình bưng lấy một bát sữa bò dâu tây kem tươi, chính từng ngụm từng ngụm hướng bỏ vào trong miệng.

Nửa bát băng bị hắn ăn vào bụng về sau, dịch vị trùm lên sữa bò cùng nhân tạo dâu tây nước đường, La Tại Dân sờ sờ bụng của mình, giống như có thể cảm giác đến phía dưới dạ dày bởi vì đột nhiên kích thích tại im lặng co quắp, hòa tan. Có một loại cổ quái cảm giác hạnh phúc từ dạ dày tràn ngập đến tứ chi của hắn, ngón chân, ngón tay.

Cuối cùng tại Lý Đế Nỗ nhìn chăm chú, hắn ngồi xổm trên mặt đất kịch liệt nôn mửa liên tu, một tay đào lấy lan can để tránh ngã sấp xuống, lan can bỏng đến giống bàn ủi, nhưng hắn không nắm chặt liền muốn ngã vào kia bày kinh khủng trong đống nôn.

Hắn xát lau khóe miệng, ngẩng đầu nhìn Lý Đế Nỗ, Lý Đế Nỗ ánh mắt ẩm ướt, khóe mắt nốt ruồi tại dưới ánh mặt trời phát run, như cái gì vật sống. Sau đó hắn hé môi, hắn muốn nói ——

Đừng bảo là cái kia. Đừng bảo là cái kia nhờ ngươi Đế Nỗ. Van cầu ngươi đừng bảo là.

Hoặc là ta tự mình tới nói đi. Ta tự mình tới nói liền có thể. La Tại Dân ngồi xổm trên mặt đất, Lý Đế Nỗ nhúc nhích bờ môi phương thức giống như là bị thả chậm thật nhiều lần, cho nên mới được đến.

Cố lên nha Tại Dân cố lên nha Tại Dân cố lên nha cố lên nha cố lên nha cố lên nha cố lên nha cố lên nha cố lên nha cố lên đem cố lên nha cố lên nha cố lên nha cố lên nha cố lên nha

La Tại Dân nghe thấy thanh âm của mình cũng bị kéo dài, nghe vào cùng kêu thảm đồng dạng.

Ta sẽ cố lên. Cũng sẽ không lại nói dối. Đế Nỗ. Ta cam đoan.

Lý Đế Nỗ chậm rãi vươn tay, tiếp nhận La Tại Dân trong tay còn lại nửa bát băng, dâu tây, sữa bò, hòa tan vụn băng. Hết thảy làm La Tại Dân nôn mửa nguyên nhân dẫn đến.

Đế Nỗ cám ơn ngươi. La Tại Dân biết Lý Đế Nỗ là muốn giúp hắn. Ta sẽ cố lên. Cũng sẽ không lại nói dối.

4

Không lay chuyển được Chung Thần Lạc một mực quấn lấy hắn, La Tại Dân chủ nhật vẫn là bị kéo đến công viên đi phơi mặt trời. Hắn cảm giác mình đã thật lâu không gặp mặt trời, mùa đông mặt trời rất ôn hòa, nhưng La Tại Dân vẫn cảm giác mình bị đâm kích động ra viêm kết mạc, con mắt bị cây gai ánh sáng phải không thoải mái, thỉnh thoảng đưa tay đi vò.

"Ca, không phơi phơi nắng, cả ngày đợi trong phòng sẽ xảy ra bệnh." Chung Thần Lạc ngồi tại bên cạnh hắn, giống giấc mộng kia, giống bọn hắn lần thứ nhất thấy thời điểm.

"Thần Lạc chính là ta mặt trời. . ." La Tại Dân dựa vào tại Chung Thần Lạc trên bờ vai ngáp, có khác mèo hoang vòng quanh ống quần của hắn cọ qua cọ lại, La Tại Dân nhẹ nhàng dùng chân đem bọn hắn nhấc qua một bên.

"Ai y. . . Ca! Buồn nôn chết rồi." Chung Thần Lạc tại không trung đánh một bao Quân Thể Quyền, "Hay là trên trời cái kia lợi hại một điểm."

"Cũng thế. Trên trời cái kia sẽ không nửa đêm giống mài móng vuốt như thế mài ta tường."

"Bởi vì ca quá an tĩnh nha. . ." Chung Thần Lạc giải thích, "Chỉ là vì xác nhận ca còn rất tốt còn sống."

"Nói láo. Chỉ là ngươi muốn tìm ta nói chuyện mà thôi. Bởi vì Thần Lạc rất ưa thích ta. A Thần Lạc rất ưa thích ta nên làm thế nào mới tốt."

"Ta đương nhiên thích Tại Dân ca nha." Chung Thần Lạc nhỏ giọng nói, với hắn mà nói thực tại khó được, "Liền là ưa thích nha."

La Tại Dân một hồi lâu không nói lời nào.

"Sau đó thì sao, ngươi muốn ta làm thế nào?"

"Cái gì đều không cần làm, tại ta gõ tường thời điểm ngẫu nhiên đáp lại hạ ta liền tốt."

La Tại Dân ngẩng đầu, Chung Thần Lạc cũng xoay đầu lại nhìn hắn, ánh mắt trong suốt, nếu có tuyết tuyết sẽ bị chiếu đi vào, nếu có mưa mưa cũng sẽ tan đi vào.

Hoang ngôn là ngọt ngào. La Tại Dân cảm thấy một tia ngọt ngào, hắn nghĩ ý vị này Chung Thần Lạc trong lời nói trộn lẫn dù là một tia hoang ngôn sao? Có lẽ kỳ thật Chung Thần Lạc càng lòng tham, có lẽ hắn ngẫu nhiên cũng muốn mình có thể hôn hôn hắn, ôm một cái hắn, cùng hắn cùng đi ra chơi, trừ công viên còn có rất nhiều nơi, phòng trò chơi, công viên Disneyland, xe cáp treo, những cái kia vui vẻ hạnh phúc không có cách nào tiếp tục thật lâu, lại bởi vậy hấp dẫn hơn người, mộng đồng dạng, hoang ngôn tương đương hạnh phúc địa phương.

"Ta hiểu rồi." La Tại Dân nói, "Chỉ cần Thần Lạc gõ ta tường, ta liền sẽ đáp lại."

Chung Thần Lạc đắc ý cười lên. Giống thu được cá khô, lộ ra nguyên hình con mèo.

5

Vừa tới tòa thành thị này lúc, La Tại Dân mỗi ngày đều đi ra ngoài, ở lại nhà thời gian ít đến thương cảm.

Tại quán bar quầy bar ôm ly rượu không ngẩn người, đang suy nghĩ còn muốn hay không tiếp tục uống xuống dưới. La Tại Dân sụt sịt cái mũi, nghe được một cỗ trong đêm mới có nồng đậm hương khí.

Nữ nhân ngồi vào bên cạnh hắn. Hướng hắn vẫy gọi, ngón tay mềm mại, thanh âm mềm hơn, "Tại uống gì?"

La Tại Dân nghiêng người sang, lung lay ly rượu không, "Ngươi mời cái gì ta uống gì."

Một đường hét tới khách sạn, đối phương đầu lưỡi duỗi lúc đi vào ẩm ướt mềm trơn nhẵn, lạnh đến giống ngày liệu cửa hàng nằm sấp tại mỹ cơm bên trên thịt cá, La Tại Dân tại phía trên kia nếm đến vừa mới uống mùi rượu, chanh hương khí, hắn không ghét, màu trắng trên giường thân thể nữ nhân bơ như thế mềm mại, bởi vì ngửi không đến hương vị, cho nên cũng không ghét. Ôm thời điểm thân thể như bị ném vào lò bên trong làm nóng, bọn hắn cùng nhau hóa thành chất lỏng.

Không cần muốn nói gì, cái gì đều không cần nói. La Tại Dân nhắm mắt lại, nữ nhân thét lên là nhu hòa, cùng xe cáp treo bên trên những hạnh phúc kia kêu thảm tính chất đồng dạng.

Thời trung học, La Tại Dân cùng Lý Đế Nỗ như hình với bóng thời gian. Lúc kia nhân sinh của bọn hắn cùng lẫn nhau hỗn cùng một chỗ. La Tại Dân nghĩ dù là mình cuối cùng chạy trốn tới một địa phương khác, cũng không phải là bởi vì Lý Đế Nỗ làm sai qua cái gì. Lý Đế Nỗ làm hết thảy đều là hắn muốn làm, hắn phải làm, đồng thời cũng là mọi người hi vọng hắn đi làm, hắn rất may mắn. Cũng làm rất khá, các phương diện đều là mười phần ưu sinh. Tính phương diện cũng thế.

La Tại Dân nghĩ khi đó hắn cùng Lý Đế Nỗ ở giữa nhục thể quan hệ là rất thuần túy. Nói thuần túy là bởi vì không có quá nhiều tình cảm trộn lẫn ở bên trong. Tại loại này phát tiết ý vị lệch nhiều thở, ma sát, nước bọt trao đổi, da thịt ra mắt ở giữa, muốn sinh ra tình cảm ngược lại là việc khó. Lý Đế Nỗ thân thể cùng nữ hài chênh lệch nhiều lắm, thân thể của hắn cứng rắn dày đặc, kê ba cũng là cứng rắn, không giống nữ hài giữa hai chân ướt át mềm mại chỗ. Lòng bàn tay của hắn cực nóng khô ráo, giống toàn thân trần trụi vùi vào bị mặt trời phơi nóng lên hạt cát bên trong, nhưng lại là thân người bên trên mới có nhiệt độ. La Tại Dân có đôi khi sẽ che Lý Đế Nỗ con mắt. Có lần bọn hắn tại lẫn nhau tự an ủi trên đường, nhìn xem lẫn nhau mặt đột nhiên bạo cười lên , liên đới lấy kê ba cũng mềm xuống dưới. Cho nên che mắt, thích tưởng tượng cái gì cứ việc tưởng tượng tốt, av ca sĩ, thầm mến nữ sinh mái tóc đen dài, trắng hồng khuỷu tay, bạn gái trước tại cao trào lúc kêu khóc, hô hô tên của bọn hắn, dùng loại kia yếu ớt yết hầu kêu đi ra tên của bọn hắn, cùng nước mắt hỗn cùng một chỗ đụng bên tai màng bên trên, trái tim tựa hồ cũng sẽ xuất hiện vết rạn.

Che Lý Đế Nỗ con mắt lúc La Tại Dân cũng nhắm mắt tưởng tượng, nhưng trong đầu lại chỉ có thể xuất hiện Lý Đế Nỗ mặt, cùng hắn khóe mắt bị mồ hôi thấm ướt run rẩy nốt ruồi. Đại khái là viên kia nốt ruồi che khuất La Tại Dân con mắt.

Tại bắn nhanh tinh trước, bọn hắn xuất tinh chênh lệch thời gian không nhiều, La Tại Dân thỉnh thoảng sẽ dùng bàn tay che lại Lý Đế Nỗ miệng mũi, giữa ngón tay kín kẽ, Lý Đế Nỗ thổ tức phun tại lòng bàn tay của hắn, càng ngày càng nặng, càng ngày càng gấp rút, nhưng thủ hạ động tác không ngừng, bạo động đồng dạng vội vàng, mất đi kỹ xảo, nửa đau nhức nửa thoải mái, La Tại Dân thử lấy răng hút không khí, nhưng trông thấy bởi vì hô hấp không khoái mà luống cuống Lý Đế Nỗ lại để cho hắn thật cao hứng. Lý Đế Nỗ cũng không thể rảnh tay đến ngăn cản La Tại Dân, cuối cùng ô ô kêu bắn ra, có khi sẽ còn mang ra một chút cùng nước tiểu rất giống, tinh lượng dâm thủy. La Tại Dân buông hắn ra, trong lòng bàn tay tất cả đều là Lý Đế Nỗ nước bọt, cũng cùng bị phun tinh dịch giống như.

Mỗi lần Lý Đế Nỗ bắn ra tinh dịch bên ngoài đồ vật, mà La Tại Dân bình thường xuất tinh lúc, Lý Đế Nỗ đều trở nên có chút xấu hổ. Tổng dùng ẩm ướt ánh mắt nhìn xem La Tại Dân.

Trong mộng cùng Lý Đế Nỗ cùng một chỗ ăn băng thời điểm, hôn lễ sau bọn hắn tại bờ sông rút cùng một căn khói lúc, Lý Đế Nỗ cũng từ đầu đến cuối đều là ánh mắt như vậy.

Phanh phanh.

Những cái kia nháy mắt La Tại Dân nhìn xem Lý Đế Nỗ, nghĩ đem đạn băng tiến hắn trong huyệt Thái dương.

Không phải là bởi vì hắn làm cái gì, giết hại mình thương tổn tới mình, là bởi vì hắn không chỉ có cái gì cũng không làm, còn tổng là muốn vươn tay ra kéo La Tại Dân một thanh, trợ giúp hắn đi đến cuộc sống hạnh phúc quỹ đạo. Bọn hắn là thanh mai trúc mã, sống bao lâu liền cùng lẫn nhau ở cùng một chỗ bao lâu, quen thuộc đến có thể dựa vào lòng bàn tay vân tay phân biệt ra đối phương.

Phanh phanh. La Tại Dân đem tay so sánh người đứng đầu súng, đối sau khi cao triều nữ nhân huyệt Thái Dương, phanh phanh.

"Ngươi còn có thể bắn cái gì ra?" Nữ nhân không nhúc nhích, lười biếng hỏi La Tại Dân.

"Nhìn ngươi còn muốn cái gì."

"Ta muốn thật đạn đâu?"

"Đương nhiên cũng có."

La Tại Dân đem ngón tay chống đỡ đến trên mặt nàng, im lặng cười. Tức cũng đã qua nhất động tình thời điểm, nụ cười của hắn hay là tránh làm cho người khác hoa mắt.

"Lừa đảo." Nữ nhân mở ra ngón tay của hắn, mang theo một tia giọng nghẹn ngào nói.

6

Ngủ không được thời điểm trừ uống rượu, La Tại Dân sẽ còn ảo tưởng mình biến thành người bên ngoài bất luận cái gì cái gì.

Tưởng tượng mình là một khối bọt biển, có người hướng về thân thể hắn hắt nước, hắn liền phản xạ có điều kiện hút đi vào, đến cuối cùng chỉ cần hơi chạm thử liền có thể chảy ra rất nhiều nước tới.

Tưởng tượng mình là một mảnh bánh mì, bị người xé thành hai nửa, dùng răng cắn, bỏ vào trong miệng cùng nước bọt hỗn cùng một chỗ, nhưng là bởi vì là bánh mì cho nên cũng sẽ không có cảm giác đau, hoặc là giống trong đầu giải phẫu, bởi vì thuốc tê cho nên cảm giác đau bị loại bỏ rơi, nhưng vẫn là có thể cảm giác được bác sĩ tại dùng dao giải phẫu quấy đầu óc của ngươi, quấy thành kem ly đồng dạng nửa cố nửa chất lỏng. . .

"Ca, làm sao cả ngày đầy trong đầu quái đồ vật." Chung Thần Lạc nghe hắn nói, bĩu môi biểu thị không hiểu.

"Một ngày nào đó ngươi sẽ hiểu, chờ ngày nào đó ngươi cũng gặp phải mất ngủ. . ."

"Ta cũng sẽ mất ngủ sao?" Chung Thần Lạc gãi gãi cái trán, "Bởi vì cái gì đâu?"

"Ta không biết, Thần Lạc. Ngươi sẽ có cái gì phiền não?"

"Người đều là có phiền não." Chung Thần Lạc nhún vai, "Có phiền não mới phải đi ngủ, ngủ một giấc liền đều quên, hoặc là nói, càng có dũng khí đi đối mặt."

"Thật hâm mộ ngươi cảm giác." La Tại Dân đoạt lấy Chung Thần Lạc trong tay đang muốn mở bình bia, "Trong tủ lạnh có đồ uống, mình đi lấy."

"Trưởng thành có gì đặc biệt hơn người!" Chung Thần Lạc nghiến răng nghiến lợi, nhảy dựng lên đi tủ lạnh cầm một bình Cocacola trở về, ngồi vào La Tại Dân bắp chân bên cạnh, khuôn mặt nhỏ tức giận đến nâng lên.

"Ngươi chờ, ta trưởng thành cùng ngày muốn uống hắn cái suốt đêm, hét tới ta nôn mới thôi."

". . . Cũng không cần thiết dạng này, Thần Lạc. Ta tình nguyện ngươi đi ngủ, nếu như ngươi thật gặp được phiền não. Bởi vì rượu vật này xác thực tác dụng cũng không đại. . ."

"Một ngày nào đó ta sẽ biết." Chung Thần Lạc uống một ngụm Cocacola, ngón chân bị băng phải cuộn mình, "Chờ ta lớn lên đi, ca, đến lúc đó ta sẽ nói cho ngươi biết, là rượu hữu dụng, hay là đi ngủ hữu dụng."

"Cám ơn ngươi, Thần Lạc, ta đã biết." La Tại Dân bị TV huỳnh quang sáng rõ buồn ngủ, "Ta buồn ngủ, cồn chính là điểm này tác dụng. . ."

"Ngủ ngon, ca, ta còn phải lại nhìn một hồi." Chung Thần Lạc nhảy đến trên ghế sa lon, cho La Tại Dân một cái ấn tại trên môi hôn. Thuần khiết giống tiểu hài tử ở giữa, hắn vươn đầu lưỡi liếm La Tại Dân bờ môi lúc, cùng chó con liếm thịt xương không có gì khác biệt.

"Ngủ ngon." La Tại Dân nhắm mắt lại lại mở ra, bờ môi hay là nóng một chút, Chung Thần Lạc nhiệt độ cơ thể quả thực đệ nhất thế giới.

Hắn tiến vào trong chăn thời điểm, Chung Thần Lạc hay là rất nhanh đóng lại TV cũng đi theo chui vào, La Tại Dân không có ngăn cản, ngăn cản cũng vô dụng.

Chung Thần Lạc giống ngày đó cách một tầng chăn mền như thế ôm hắn, thật sự là hắn dài hơi lớn, cánh tay vòng lấy La Tại Dân lúc nhẹ buông lỏng một chút. Hắn cái tuổi này thân thể sinh trưởng tựa hồ là trong nháy mắt sự tình.

"Ngủ ngon, ca." Chung Thần Lạc dán La Tại Dân với hắn mà nói coi như rộng lớn, lại mỏng giống một lớp giấy cõng, "Ngươi chắc chắn sẽ không lại làm ác mộng. Là bởi vì ta, đúng không? Ta rất lâu không có nghe thấy ca ở buổi tối kêu to."

"Ừm." La Tại Dân nhẹ giọng đáp lại. Không có ý định cũng chuyển qua ôm lấy Thần Lạc. Trong lòng giống có cái gì rút ra lại đâm vào đi, vừa đau lại nha, giống hắn tưởng tượng bên trong bắn vào Lý Đế Nỗ trong huyệt Thái dương đạn, xuyên vào, lại từ khác một bên bay ra ngoài.

Lần này không phải nói láo. La Tại Dân nghĩ. Lần này hắn nói nói thật. Nói thật ra thời điểm trái tim vừa đau lại nha, như bị xối dầu nóng. Thần Lạc cũng nóng đến cùng cái mặt trời nhỏ, vững vàng nâng lưng của mình. Hắn đột nhiên rất muốn khóc.

FIN.


	27. Chapter 27

Thiếu niên lao vùn vụt thời điểm

Electronicsunray

Work Text:

"Long Phúc chúng ta hay là chia tay đi."

Chung Thần Lạc phát xong một đầu cuối cùng tin tức, xóa bỏ Lý Long Phúc ảnh chân dung.

Đại học năm 4 bắt đầu, chia tay tình lữ giống hẹn xong đồng dạng từng đám xuất hiện, tại nhà ăn gặp nó bên trong một cái cũng không tốt tiến lên liền hỏi một câu, ngươi cùng hắn chia tay a? Đối phương trừ cười lật một cái liếc mắt cũng không thể làm những gì. Nhưng có đôi khi vẫn là không nhịn được mở miệng hỏi. Biết dạng này rất thiếu đánh, Chung Thần Lạc yên lặng nghĩ, bất quá kỳ thật chúng ta cũng nhanh.

Thần Lạc chúng ta muốn kết hôn sao? Lý Long Phúc ngày nào đó tại nhà ăn đánh tốt cơm đột nhiên cách đến rất xa hỏi hắn. Chung Thần Lạc hoang mang không thôi, nghĩ vì cái gì, hiện tại, lúc này, địa điểm này, nhất định phải đàm cái đề tài này. Hắn chỉ chỉ đồng hồ tay của mình, ý là đợi chút nữa đánh chữ cùng ta trò chuyện.

Hôm nay cà chua rất ngọt. Chung Thần Lạc dùng sắt muôi đâm trong đĩa ướt át cà chua, đâm một cái liền bão tố ra một chút chất lỏng đến, càng đâm càng cảm thấy ăn không trôi, trên đồng hồ tin tức một cái tiếp một cái, Chung Thần Lạc nghĩ không hồi phục cũng không sẽ như thế nào đi, nếu như Lý Long Phúc tại chỗ cùng hắn chia tay, hắn kỳ thật cũng có thể tiếp nhận. Chung Thần Lạc biết Lý Long Phúc bất an, gần nhất đại lượng chia tay sự kiện để bọn hắn trở nên giống tử hình phạm nhân, một phòng quan đều là tử hình phạm nhân, người bên cạnh đều bị kêu lên đi chặt đầu, Lý Long Phúc run rẩy nắm chặt lấy ngón tay số ngày nào đến phiên bọn hắn bị chặt, nhưng kỳ thật cái này chặt đầu lại là ngẫu nhiên, số liền nhau đều dao không đến.

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn đoạn thời gian trước phát vòng bằng hữu nói lão tử chia tay lão tử muốn đi quán ăn đêm nhảy disco, Lý Long Phúc tâm kinh đảm chiến ở phía dưới hồi phục nói mới quan viêm phổi a huynh đệ ngươi cẩn thận, Chung Thần Lạc ở phía dưới hồi phục nói ha ha ha tới nhà của ta uống rượu không. Hoàng Nhân Tuấn lập tức liền nói chuyện riêng hắn, nói không phải đâu, các ngươi ư? Chung Thần Lạc đánh chữ nhanh chóng, nói còn không có còn không có, bất quá có lẽ liền vào ngày mai. Hoàng Nhân Tuấn nói rượu ngươi chuẩn bị a, Chung Thần Lạc nói thao không được hai ta tảng đá cái kéo vải. Cuối cùng Hoàng Nhân Tuấn thua, ngày kế tiếp xách một túi tiện nghi bia tức giận đến nện Chung Thần Lạc gia môn.

Có đôi khi cảm thấy bạn trai không có tác dụng gì a. Hoàng Nhân Tuấn ba bình bia vào trong bụng, bắt đầu ý đồ tổng kết một số người sinh kinh nghiệm: Thật nhiều lần làm xong, ta cảm thấy ta cùng hắn chính là lẫn nhau hình người máy bay chén mà thôi, không có yêu, mà lại hiệu quả còn không tốt, đại đa số thời điểm một đêm cũng kết thúc không được, thật mệt mỏi. Chung Thần Lạc liếm một ngụm bia bọt biển, âm dương quái khí oa ồ một tiếng. Hoàng Nhân Tuấn một giây sau liền bay cái lon bia rỗng tới. Đến thứ năm bình, Hoàng Nhân Tuấn mục quang ướt át, bàn tay đến Chung Thần Lạc trên thân xoa xoa nơi này xoa xoa nơi đó, Chung Thần Lạc nghĩ thầm không tốt, hắn sẽ không cần cái kia ta đi, ở trong lòng suy nghĩ như thế nào cự tuyệt không xấu hổ, Hoàng Nhân Tuấn ngữ điệu mềm mại mở miệng, nói Chung Thần Lạc con mẹ nó ngươi cũng nhanh lên chia tay đi, thuận tiện cùng ta cùng một chỗ liều nửa năm trang dầu bôi trơn tạ ơn. Chung Thần Lạc nghĩ thao a nửa năm trang, con mẹ nó ngươi đồn khẩu trang đâu. Tình hình bệnh dịch trong lúc đó giao cái mới bạn trai có khó như vậy à.

Lý Long Phúc xoa bọt xà phòng đồng dạng phát một đống tin tức cho Chung Thần Lạc, kết hôn sao chúng ta kết hôn đi ai Thần Lạc hồi phục ta một chút ~~~~ Chung Thần Lạc thở dài, nghĩ Long Phúc a chúng ta làm sao có thể kết hôn. Không thể bởi vì Châu Úc cho phép nam nhân cưới một cái nam nhân ta liền không phải bay đến Châu Úc đi bị ngươi cưới đi. Huống hồ ta mới chừng hai mươi. . . Chia tay tin tức phát ra ngoài sau hắn chuẩn bị cũng phải phát một đầu vòng bằng hữu, nhưng gần nhất chia tay người thực tại quá nhiều, ngoài ý muốn là chuẩn bị kết hôn cũng không ít, chủ yếu là tốt nghiệp hoặc là nghiên cứu sinh tiền bối. Quét hết bạn vòng người ánh mắt hoa lên nói không chừng liền sẽ tại chia tay phía dưới nói chúc phúc tại kết hôn phía dưới phát ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. Bất quá Chung Thần Lạc cảm thấy tại chia tay thời gian thu được một đầu "Chúc phúc", cũng cũng không tệ lắm.

Có quan hệ kết hôn vòng bằng hữu bên trong Chung Thần Lạc đột nhiên xoát ra Phác Chí Thành ảnh chân dung, ta dựa vào, hắn cẩn thận nhìn mấy phút, mẹ nhà hắn Phác Chí Thành là thật muốn kết hôn. Khó mà tin được, hắn không là vừa vặn hai mươi hai à. Sẽ không là đem người làm lớn bụng đi. Bất quá Phác Chí Thành không có học đại học, chức cao tốt nghiệp liền đến cha hắn ở trong xưởng đi hỗn. Nói bởi vì tình hình bệnh dịch trong lúc đó xử lý tiệc rượu mời quá nhiều người không thích hợp cho nên mọi người chỉ cần miệng cho hắn một chút chúc phúc là được, trong tay dư dả chuẩn bị phần tử tiền cũng được, hắn trước cảm ơn mọi người. Sau đó phụ một trương cùng lão bà chụp ảnh chung. Hoàng Nhân Tuấn ở phía dưới bình luận chúc 99. Lý Mã Khắc nói chúc 99. Lý Đế Nỗ nói 99, Lý Đông Hách nói ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha.

Chung Thần Lạc nghĩ chẳng lẽ ta cũng phải cấp hắn chúc phúc sao? Chí Thành a ta và ngươi thật đã lâu không gặp, đột nhiên nói chúc phúc cũng quá đột ngột, ngươi sẽ khóc đi. Hắn nghĩ nghĩ, đánh hai ngàn đồng tiền cho Phác Chí Thành. Lúc đầu chuẩn bị phụ một đầu kết hôn vui vẻ, nhưng cảm giác được có chút xa lạ, hắn nghĩ ngày mai sẽ là ngày quốc tế thiếu nhi, không bằng nói ngày quốc tế thiếu nhi vui vẻ đi. Thế là liền đánh một cái ngày quốc tế thiếu nhi vui vẻ qua đi. Hắn còn muốn nói Chí Thành a ngươi đều phải kết hôn, toàn thế giới chúc ngươi ngày quốc tế thiếu nhi vui vẻ hẳn là cũng chỉ một mình ta, còn cho ngươi thu tiền, nhưng tiền này không phải phần tử tiền, không là bảo ngươi cầm đi cho lão bà mua lễ vật, là bảo ngươi đi mua băng côn ăn. Mùa hè mau tới, ngươi nghĩ một ngày ăn mười cái liền ăn đi, nhớ kỹ không muốn tại trước khi kết hôn một ngày ăn. . . Hắn cực nhanh đánh một đống chữ, cuối cùng lại từ từ xóa bỏ.

Mười năm trước ngày quốc tế thiếu nhi là cùng Phác Chí Thành cùng một chỗ tại hố cát bên trong qua. Phác Chí Thành bởi vì một lần tính ăn quá nhiều băng côn náo viêm ruột xin phép nghỉ ở nhà, Chung Thần Lạc tan học đến nhà hắn đi đưa làm việc, trên đường thuận tiện mua một túi băng côn, cho chính hắn, ngẫm lại Phác Chí Thành chỉ có thể mắt ba ba nhìn hắn ăn liền cao hứng chết rồi. Phác Chí Thành gia trụ lầu một, phòng của hắn mấy chục năm làm bằng sắt phòng hộ cửa sổ đã giòn phải lung lay sắp đổ, Chung Thần Lạc gõ nhà hắn cửa trước đó dắt lấy phòng hộ cửa sổ rầm rầm vang, nghĩ trước tiên đem băng côn ném vào trong phòng của hắn đi. Phác Chí Thành xoát mở ra cửa sổ, sắc mặt hồng nhuận, ánh mắt không chút nào mông lung. Chung Thần Lạc dò xét hắn, nói ngươi căn bản không có sinh bệnh đi. Phác Chí Thành đắc ý hừ hừ, nói nói đùa cái gì, ta ăn hai mươi cây băng côn cũng sẽ không xảy ra bệnh a, liền là giả vờ, bất quá đừng nói cho mẹ ta. Chung Thần Lạc cầm lên cái túi cho hắn nhìn thoáng qua, nói ngày quốc tế thiếu nhi vui vẻ Phác Chí Thành.

Phác Chí Thành cửa gian phòng khóa là xấu, không biết hắn mụ mụ là cố ý vẫn là thật không có thời gian tóm lại một mực không có xây xong. Bọn hắn tránh tại gian phòng vụng trộm ăn băng côn lúc nhất định phải cách một trận liền bỗng nhiên quay đầu lại nhìn một chút cửa phòng, hoặc là đột nhiên yên tĩnh nghe bên ngoài gian phòng tiếng bước chân, ăn băng côn thanh âm cũng phải cẩn thận từng li từng tí, không cẩn thận phát ra xẹt một tiếng liền phải cười lớn lấp liếm cho qua, Chung Thần Lạc cười đến chân thành đúng chỗ, Phác Chí Thành cười to thời điểm Chung Thần Lạc liền cau mày nhìn hắn, nói Phác Chí Thành ngươi cười thật tốt giả a, còn không bằng để điện thoại di động của ngươi bên trong phiên dịch phần mềm giúp ngươi cười. Phác Chí Thành nhẹ nhàng chụp hắn một chút, đem quạt điện ngăn vị điều đến tối cao, hai người an tĩnh đối gió mút vào trong tay băng côn. Hóa quá nhanh, bơ cùng sô cô la da dính tới ngón tay hở ra, lè lưỡi đi liếm, phát hiện đầu lưỡi bị gió thổi cảm giác rất mới lạ, hai người liền chó con đồng dạng lè lưỡi song song đối quạt điện, nhắm mắt lại, trong gió có cỗ hòa tan sữa sô cô la dầu vị.

Xử lý băng côn thi thể lúc Chung Thần Lạc giống ném rổ cầu đồng dạng đem băng côn giấy đóng gói nhét vào túi nhựa hướng ngoài cửa sổ ném, chờ khi về nhà lại tiện đường nhặt lên. Không nên đem gian phòng làm đến khắp nơi đều là a, Phác Chí Thành nhắc nhở hắn. Chung Thần Lạc khinh thường cười, nói nói đùa cái gì a, biết ta thần tượng là ai chăng, Steven --- Curry ---! Nói xong túi nhựa vững vàng rơi xuống phòng hộ trên cửa, cách mấy giây sau từ song sắt khe hở ở giữa rớt xuống. Phác Chí Thành giơ ngón tay cái lên, nói điểu, không hổ là Stephen Curry fan hâm mộ.

Phòng hộ cửa sổ triệt để thoát ly Phác Chí Thành gian phòng, giống như từ chim nhỏ đồng dạng rơi đi ra thời điểm, Phác Chí Thành tiếu dung cùng ngón tay cái vẫn bảo trì không thay đổi. Màn cửa tại sắt hàng rào bịch một tiếng rơi tới đất bên trên lúc rất có mỹ cảm giơ lên, lại lẳng lặng rơi xuống. Chung Thần Lạc về sau nghĩ khi đó hắn chỉ có mười tuổi, khi hắn làm Stephen Curry fan hâm mộ ném ra kia đống túi nhựa về sau, sắt hàng rào rơi xuống, dương quang bạo lực tập kích đồng dạng hướng hắn vọt tới, một khắc này hắn đột nhiên có thể rất hoàn hảo nhìn thấy thế giới này, giống như trưởng thành trên tạp chí gạch men bị đột nhiên đánh tan, chạy ô tô đột nhiên mất đi trần xe, tại trên đường lớn cưỡi xe đạp lúc mưa to hạ làm con đường biến thành một đầu Hà, xe đạp biến thành thuyền nhỏ, hắn có thể đến bất kỳ địa phương nào. Chung Thần Lạc nghĩ kia là hắn nhân sinh lần thứ nhất gặp được cùng loại thần gợi ý đồng dạng đồ vật, có lẽ hắn kỳ thật có thể trở thành cái thứ hai Stephen Curry. Về sau vô số cái hắn hướng vòng rổ ném ra bóng rổ thời khắc, đều sẽ để hắn nghĩ tới cái này đống trang hắn cùng Phác Chí Thành ăn thừa băng côn túi nhựa, sữa sô cô la dầu vị túi nhựa, giống bom đồng dạng hủy đi Phác Chí Thành gian phòng sắt hàng rào. Trong nháy mắt đó Chung Thần Lạc giống như là đột nhiên cùng cái kia bị ép bộc thế giới của ánh sáng lấy được liên hệ, thế giới trần trụi, hắn cùng Phác Chí Thành trần trụi.

Chung Thần Lạc nghe được bên ngoài gian phòng vội vàng tiếng bước chân, phản ứng đầu tiên là kéo Phác Chí Thành hướng ngoài cửa sổ nhảy, Phác Chí Thành định tại nguyên chỗ nói làm gì muốn làm gì, Chung Thần Lạc nhìn xem hắn nghiêm túc nói ngươi mẹ sẽ đánh chết chúng ta. Phác Chí Thành nói vậy ta cũng không thể chạy a. Chung Thần Lạc nói dựa vào chẳng lẽ ngươi liền dựng thẳng tại chỗ này đợi mẹ ngươi đến đánh ngươi à. Phác Chí Thành nói ta sẽ bị bắt trở lại, Chung Thần Lạc nói rồi nói sau, chúng ta đến lúc đó có thể lừa ngươi mẹ nói chúng ta bị ai ai bắt cóc, thiên tân vạn khổ mới chạy trở về, mẹ ngươi khả năng liền vội vàng cảm động. Phác Chí Thành cau mày nói nghe không đáng tin cậy. Chung Thần Lạc hất tay của hắn ra nói lão tử chạy trước, bái bai. Nói xong cũng đào lấy bệ cửa sổ nhảy xuống, chỉ xem bóng lưng hay là rất anh dũng, chỉ nhìn bóng lưng cũng không biết hắn nhảy chỉ là lầu một cửa sổ. Phác Chí Thành lăng lăng nhìn, nghe được khóa cửa vặn ra nháy mắt vung ra chân liền hướng bên cửa sổ chạy, hô Chung Thần Lạc chờ ta một chút chờ ta một chút. Hắn nhớ mụ mụ thật xin lỗi, ta làm chuyện xấu ta không chỉ có giả bệnh còn ăn thật nhiều băng côn còn đem cửa sổ hàng rào làm xấu, ngươi ngày mai đánh ta cũng không quan hệ, nhưng ta hiện tại vẫn là muốn chạy, thật xin lỗi mụ mụ.

Thao a giống như vượt ngục. Phác Chí Thành nhảy đến trên mặt đất lúc bị dưới chân sắt hàng rào vấp một phát, rơi xương cằm kém chút bay ra ngoài, hắn cố hết sức đứng lên, nhìn thấy Chung Thần Lạc đứng tại cách đó không xa chờ hắn, lại đột nhiên thật cao hứng, nghĩ trời ạ, ta tại làm chuyện xấu, cùng Chung Thần Lạc cái người xấu xa này cùng một chỗ. Hắn nghĩ lấy sau làm chuyện xấu khi bại hoại cũng không sao chứ, tại ngày này trước đó hắn muốn làm đều là một chút chuyện đứng đắn muốn đi chính là chính đạo, muốn làm bác sĩ chăm sóc người bị thương, làm lão sư nói cho bọn nhỏ thế giới này quang minh lớn hơn đen tối, hiện tại hắn nghĩ dù là ta đi trộm đèn đường bóng đèn đâu, bởi vì quá mẹ ngươi lượng, cản trở lão tử nhìn lên bầu trời Tinh Tinh. Chung Thần Lạc khẳng định cũng sẽ giúp hắn một chút. Bởi vì bại hoại cũng có best friend a.

Về sau bọn hắn chạy đến công viên hố cát, ngồi xổm xuống đem còn dính lấy bơ cùng sô cô la gậy gỗ cắm vào hạt cát bên trong, xem như cho bọn hắn trong bụng đồ vật lập cái mộ. Chung Thần Lạc nhìn xem những cái kia cắm vào chỉnh chỉnh tề tề gậy gỗ, nói sẽ có con kiến côn trùng loại hình ăn hết trên bia mộ đồ vật, Phác Chí Thành nói cái kia cũng rất tốt, liền xem như chuyện tốt, con kiến côn trùng cũng phải nuôi gia đình là không. Chung Thần Lạc nghĩ nghĩ, nói có chút đạo lý. Phác Chí Thành nói bọn chúng sẽ ra ngoài chạy một ngày nhưng cái gì ăn cũng tìm không thấy sao, Chung Thần Lạc nói khẳng định có loại tình huống kia đi, Phác Chí Thành nói thật đáng thương a, trở về sẽ bị đánh sao, Chung Thần Lạc nói cái kia cũng có khả năng. Phác Chí Thành tĩnh trong chốc lát, nói chờ ta mẹ tìm tới ta ta cũng sẽ bị đánh. Chung Thần Lạc xoa bóp cánh tay của hắn, nói chúng ta cùng một chỗ bị đánh thôi, lúc đầu song sắt cũng là ta làm hư. Phác Chí Thành lúc đầu đã đang nổi lên nước mắt, Chung Thần Lạc kiểu nói này liền lại cười, hắn nửa đùa nửa thật nói Nhạc ca ngươi cực giỏi a, Chung Thần Lạc rất đắc ý, nói ngươi cho rằng đâu, lão tử là Stephen Curry fan hâm mộ a.

Trên bia mộ bò rất nhiều con kiến côn trùng, Phác Chí Thành nói bọn chúng nhìn qua thật cao hứng ài. Chung Thần Lạc nói bởi vì có ăn ngon, ai tìm tới ăn ngon sẽ không cao hứng đâu. Phác Chí Thành xoa xoa con mắt, nghĩ kỳ thật bọn hắn cũng không phải xấu như vậy, bởi vì bọn hắn côn trùng có ăn, đám trùng về nhà sẽ không bị đánh, hắn cùng Chung Thần Lạc bị đánh cũng không coi là khổ sở uổng phí đi. Nhìn một hồi nhìn mệt mỏi, hắn cùng Chung Thần Lạc liền tay trong tay nằm ngửa tại hố cát bên trên, chờ mặt trời xuống núi, chờ đại nhân nhóm đến, lại hung hăng đánh bọn hắn. Chung Thần Lạc nói Phác Chí Thành ngày quốc tế thiếu nhi vui vẻ. Phác Chí Thành nói ta không còn là nhi đồng, hôm nay bắt đầu. Chung Thần Lạc nói lại khi ngày cuối cùng đi, hôm nay qua, ngươi muốn làm cái gì khi cái gì, ngươi không muốn làm Phác Chí Thành cũng được. Phác Chí Thành nói thật sao, Chung Thần Lạc nói không phải đâu. Phác Chí Thành nội tâm có một chút kích động, nhưng cũng không thể lập tức nói cho Chung Thần Lạc nói kỳ thật hắn muốn đi trộm đèn đường bóng đèn, ngươi có thể cùng ta cùng một chỗ à. Hắn xiết chặt Chung Thần Lạc tay, nói Chung Thần Lạc, chúng ta là nhất bằng hữu tốt nhất. forever cái chủng loại kia.

Chung Thần Lạc nhớ kỹ về sau bọn họ đích xác ăn đòn, bởi vì có cái không có mắt quỷ xui xẻo không cẩn thận đặt mông ngồi xuống hắn cùng Phác Chí Thành lập một hàng kia trên bia mộ, cái mông kém chút không có bị đâm ra cái thứ hai lỗ đít. Phác Chí Thành mụ mụ liền nguyên nhân này đánh cho hắn gào cả đêm, cùng lúc đó Chung Thần Lạc cũng trong nhà chịu La Tại Dân đánh, lý do là tám giờ tối còn ở bên ngoài lêu lổng không trở về nhà. Chung Thần Lạc rất muốn nói ba ba a cha nào con nấy biết không. Bất luận bên nào đều không nhắc tới sắt hàng rào bị đụng bay sự tình, Phác Chí Thành nói mẹ hắn một chữ đều không có xách có thể là bởi vì kỳ thật mẹ hắn cũng đã sớm muốn đem cái kia sắt hàng rào đổi, hắn cùng Chung Thần Lạc cả một màn này vừa vặn để mẹ hắn có lý do quang minh chính đại tìm hắn cha đòi tiền thay cái mới hàng rào. Cha ngươi thật là keo kiệt, Chung Thần Lạc nói. Không cho phép nói cha ta, Phác Chí Thành quyệt miệng, nói cả nhà liền cha ta một người kiếm tiền, tiền xài như thế nào hắn định đoạt cũng có đạo lý. Ngươi làm sao chính là không hiểu phản kháng, nhi tử trời sinh chính là muốn cùng ba ba đối nghịch, ta liền suốt ngày cùng ta cha đối nghịch. Chung Thần Lạc rất tự hào, nói cha ta đánh ta ta đều quen thuộc. Phác Chí Thành nói ta nếu là cùng ta cha đối nghịch mẹ ta đầu tiên sẽ đem ta đánh đến phục, ta nếu không phục cha ta liền lên trận đem ta đánh đến phục. Oa nha. . . Chung Thần Lạc chụp chụp vai của hắn, nói Chí Thành, những năm này vất vả.

Phác Chí Thành tiểu học hàng năm sẽ về nhà nghỉ mát, vừa lúc Chung Thần Lạc quê quán cũng tại cùng một cái trấn. Cách Phác Chí Thành nhà chỗ không xa có một gốc cây khổng lồ Hương Chương thụ, dưới bóng cây ngừng lại một cỗ phế xe, Phác Chí Thành không có việc gì liền tránh ở bên trong ngủ trưa, cùng loại trụ sở bí mật. Xe phế dù phế, nhưng rất rõ ràng Phác Chí Thành không là cái thứ nhất đem chiếc xe này coi như trụ sở bí mật người, bởi vì ghế sau xe dưới đệm mặt giấu mấy bản trưởng thành tạp Chí, bổ sung một chút dài nấm mốc điểm đồ ăn vặt bã vụn. Phác Chí Thành đọc qua những cái kia tạp Chí quá trình bên trong so với tính vỡ lòng, đạt được càng nhiều là một loại tìm kiếm được bảo tàng khoái cảm, hắn không biết chiếc xe này lúc nào sẽ bị kéo đi tiêu hủy, có lẽ liền tại mùa hè kia kết thúc sau. Hắn khi đó nghĩ chính là hắn muốn bảo vệ cẩn thận mấy bản này trưởng thành tạp Chí, giống được trao cho một loại nghĩa vụ. Cứ việc trên tạp chí đẹp đám a di thân thể đã bị mài đến giống như động bên trên một tầng gạch men, trang giấy ố vàng cũng khiến các nàng màu da giống dưới ánh mặt trời lúa mạch, cùng khi đó phương đông thức thẩm mỹ không quá ăn khớp.

Lúc ấy mùa hè có rất nhiều người sẽ đi trong sông du lịch dã lặn, Phác Chí Thành tại phế trong xe khi thủ hộ bảo tàng ác long, Chung Thần Lạc liền mặc quần soóc nhỏ đứng tại bên bờ sông nhìn người bơi lội. La Tại Dân công việc bận quá, không dạy qua hắn bơi lội. Chung Thần Lạc nhìn thấy có ba ba đem nhi tử trực tiếp ném vào trong nước, chờ nhi tử bay nhảy phải không còn khí lực lại xuống đi vớt hắn, lấy loại này thiên nhiên tàn khốc phương thức giáo hội nhi tử đạp nước. Rất nhiều người phê bình loại phương thức này, nói dễ dàng xảy ra ngoài ý muốn, Chung Thần Lạc lại rất ao ước, hắn nguyện ý bị La Tại Dân ném vào trong nước thái điểu đồng dạng bay nhảy, lo lắng duy nhất chính là La Tại Dân có thể sẽ bởi vì vội vàng cúi đầu về lão bản hoặc nữ nhân tin nhắn quên nhớ kỹ vớt hắn.

Chung Thần Lạc còn chứng kiến có ba ba cùng nhi tử cởi truồng, phía trước lộ ra một lớn một nhỏ hai cái tiểu kê kê cùng một chỗ nhảy vào trong nước, dương chiếu sáng tại bọn hắn trên mông, lập loè phát Hikaru cha cùng con tiếng cười tại Chung Thần Lạc nghe tới giống pha lê đồng dạng mệt nhọc ngực. Ta làm sao liền không có loại kia ba ba. Chung Thần Lạc không cao hứng, ngồi xổm tại bên bờ đem thức ăn còn dư kem côn cắm vào trong đất bùn, chiêu một chút con kiến đến, gậy gỗ giống loài thú ăn kiến nụ hôn dài, chỉ bất quá Chung Thần Lạc sẽ không đem con kiến ăn hết, mà là ném đến trong lòng bàn tay thưởng thức một phen, chờ một lúc lấy thêm đi dọa Phác Chí Thành.

Chạng vạng tối Chung Thần Lạc về nhà sẽ tiện đường đi gọi Phác Chí Thành, có lần gõ cửa sổ xe lúc phát hiện Phác Chí Thành an tĩnh nằm ở bên trong không nhúc nhích, trong ngực ôm lõa thể mỹ nữ tạp Chí, thần sắc an tường. Chung Thần Lạc dọa đến phía sau mồ hôi lạnh chảy ròng, nghĩ mẹ nhà hắn sẽ không trong xe đi ngủ nín chết đi, còn ôm màu vàng tạp Chí, nếu như bị người khác trông thấy cũng quá mẹ hắn mất mặt.

Chung Thần Lạc mở cửa xe lay động Phác Chí Thành, cái sau lập tức bừng tỉnh, nói làm sao làm sao vậy, đến lúc đó về nhà ăn cơm sao, trách không được ta vừa mới mộng thấy nhà ta lầu dưới sinh sắc. Quá mẹ hắn hương.

Ta còn tưởng rằng ngươi chết rồi. Chung Thần Lạc nói mà không có biểu cảm gì.

Ta nhưng sẽ không dễ dàng chết. Phác Chí Thành thần tình nghiêm túc, tại chiếc xe này tìm tới kế tiếp người thừa kế trước đó ta cũng không thể chết.

Nông lại thi đấu nha. Chung Thần Lạc lật hắn một cái liếc mắt, lôi kéo Phác Chí Thành từ trong xe ra, bụng cũng bắt đầu ục ục gọi, đều do Phác Chí Thành nói cái gì cẩu thí sinh sắc.

Năm thứ hai bọn hắn trở về phát hiện chiếc xe kia đã không gặp, Phác Chí Thành mụ mụ nói bởi vì có tiểu hài ở bên trong đi ngủ một mực không có bị phát hiện, nghẹn chết rồi. Xe bởi vậy kéo đi tiêu hủy. Phác Chí Thành cùng Chung Thần Lạc cùng đi cây kia Hương Chương thụ hạ, trừ một mảnh bóng cây cái gì đều không thừa. Phác Chí Thành thì thào nói ta tạp Chí, Chung Thần Lạc đá hắn bắp chân một cước, nói hiện tại còn suy nghĩ gì cứt chó tạp Chí, ngươi đủ may mắn, còn tốt lão tử mỗi ngày đều tới gọi ngươi về nhà, không phải nín chết có thể là ngươi. Phác Chí Thành quay tới nhìn xem hắn, nước mắt rưng rưng, nói mẹ nhà hắn, vì sao cần phải dạng này a.

Kia là bọn hắn một lần cuối cùng về cái chỗ kia qua nghỉ hè, Phác Chí Thành trụ sở bí mật không có, bảo tàng cũng bị thiêu hủy, Chung Thần Lạc đến cuối cùng cũng không có học biết bơi. Phác Chí Thành không có chuyện để làm, bồi Chung Thần Lạc đứng tại bên bờ nhìn hai tháng cởi truồng nam nhân cởi truồng nam hài, còn có bọn hắn giống nữ đầu tóc đồng dạng tự do vung vẩy tiểu kê kê. Chung Thần Lạc nói, ta cũng nghĩ tiếp bơi lội. Phác Chí Thành nói ngươi không phải sẽ không sao, Chung Thần Lạc nói đúng a, nếu là cha ta có thể dạy ta liền tốt. Phác Chí Thành lắc đầu nói vô dụng, cha ta trước kia đem ta ném vào trong nước hi vọng ta có thể nháy mắt học được, mẹ nhà hắn, hắn cho là ta là thế giới động vật bên trong những cái kia bị đẩy tới cây chim nhỏ sao, ta là người, lại không phải học không biết bơi liền sẽ chết. Chung Thần Lạc nói những cái kia chim bên trong khẳng định cũng có không có thể học được bay, Phác Chí Thành nói đúng. Chung Thần Lạc nói sách kia, thế giới này chẳng lẽ liền không cho phép có không nghĩ bay chim tồn có đây không, không phải buộc chúng nó nhảy đi xuống. Phác Chí Thành gật đầu biểu thị khen ngợi, nói thế giới này hẳn là cho phép có học không biết bơi người tồn tại, thừa dịp người không chú ý đá hắn cái mông một cước nước vào bên trong thực tại quá mẹ hắn thiếu đức.

Chung Thần Lạc nói, nhưng ta vẫn là muốn học được bơi lội.

Phác Chí Thành an ủi hắn, nói một ngày nào đó sẽ, hoặc là một ngày nào đó ngươi liền không nghĩ lại học bơi lội. Chọn một tin tưởng đi. Chung Thần Lạc cười lạnh, nói ta tạ cả nhà ngươi.

Hai cái búp bê ngươi cũng có an tĩnh nháy mắt, đã tồn ở tử vong giống sương mù đồng dạng từ chung quanh thừa lúc vắng mà vào. Chung Thần Lạc nghĩ bọn hắn chí ít tại cái này mùa hè sống sót, mà có người tại cái này mùa hè bị chết chọn trúng. Không biết là may mắn hay là bất hạnh. Hắn cùng Phác Chí Thành đứng tại bên bờ sông nhìn người lõa lặn, giống như cùng một chỗ kéo ra một đạo màn sân khấu, treo tại những cái kia phù động sương mù trước mặt, Hà bờ bên kia cũng có chút người, mơ mơ hồ hồ. Cái kia tại vứt bỏ trong ôtô ngủ mất nam hài, có lẽ hắn mới thật sự là cầm tới bảo tàng một cái kia, Phác Chí Thành không thể cầm tới, Phác Chí Thành tiền bối (tạm thời gọi tiền bối đi) cũng không thể cầm tới. Bọn hắn đang đi ra phế xe nháy mắt biến thành người lớn. Nam hài kia ôm bị rất nhiều người quý trọng trưởng thành tạp Chí, trở thành chiếc kia trụ sở bí mật ô tô cuối cùng người điều khiển. Phác Chí Thành về sau nói, kia nói không chừng là chuyện hạnh phúc. Hắn nói có đôi khi ta trong xe ngủ, mộng thấy mở ra chiếc xe kia bay trên trời, trên tạp chí các tỷ tỷ ngồi tại ta đằng sau, một mực đang cười ta. . . Làm cho ta máu mũi đều đi ra. Phác Chí Thành cười hắc hắc, nói nếu như cái kia chết đi nam hài cũng là như vậy, vậy hắn nhất định rất thoải mái.

Nghỉ hè cuối cùng bọn hắn tay trong tay cùng một chỗ nhảy lên rời đi cái trấn nhỏ này đường dài xe buýt, Phác Chí Thành rất đau thương thiếp tại trên cửa sổ về sau nhìn, nói tuổi thơ của ta kết thúc. Chung Thần Lạc nói đúng, trong thân thể ngươi có thời gian mười năm chạy. Phác Chí Thành xoát mà đem đầu thẳng lên, nói chạy đi đâu rồi, Chung Thần Lạc cười cười, nói ta biết cái đếch gì, biến Thành Vũ trụ người đi. Phác Chí Thành lại đem đầu dựa vào trở về, nói ta giống như có rất nhiều muốn làm, nhưng cẩn thận nghĩ lại cái gì đều không nghĩ ra được. Chung Thần Lạc nói ngươi làm giấc mộng kia đâu, không phải nói một đám mỹ nữ tỷ tỷ ngồi tại xe của ngươi phía sau sao, ngươi coi đây là mục tiêu không là tốt rồi. Phác Chí Thành lắc đầu nói mộng đều là phản, khả năng về sau ta chỉ có thể lái xe chở một bầy khỉ tại ta phía sau. Chung Thần Lạc nói người nếu dám nghĩ a Chí Thành, Phác Chí Thành rất có thâm ý nói người cũng phải dám tại không nghĩ. Chung Thần Lạc hư hư trợn mắt trừng một cái, một mặt lão tử nói cho ngươi cái rắm biểu lộ.

Phác Chí Thành lại dài lớn một chút cũng không phải là rất muốn đi trộm đèn đường bóng đèn, chỉ muốn thuận lợi kiểm tra lên cấp ba. Hắn thành tích cùng Chung Thần Lạc đồng dạng không được, Chung Thần Lạc có La Tại Dân hỗ trợ tìm quan hệ, Phác Chí Thành lão tử tại nhà máy đi làm, làm ba mươi năm vị trí nói có cao hay không nói thấp không thấp, chỉ là hứa hẹn về sau khả năng giúp đỡ Phác Chí Thành ở trong xưởng tìm việc làm. Phác Chí Thành nói cha ta nghĩ ngồi phòng làm việc thổi điều hoà không khí. Phác Chí Thành cha hắn lắc đầu nói cái này có chút xa xỉ, Phác Chí Thành nhanh khóc, nói chẳng lẽ ta muốn đi dây chuyền sản xuất trang đồ chơi linh kiện sao, lão bản đem băng chuyền lái được nhanh tay ta chỉ thắt nút cũng trang không đến. Cha hắn vẫn lắc đầu, nói kia cũng không đến nỗi. Phác Chí Thành nghĩ không đi dây chuyền sản xuất liền vẫn được, tiền đồ nhìn xem vẫn là có thể. Về sau hắn đi một chỗ chức cao, ở bên trong nhận biết Lý Đông Hách Hoàng Nhân Tuấn, hắn đi trường học ngày đầu tiên liền đụng phải hai người bọn họ ở cửa trường học ngồi chồm hổm hút thuốc, liếc mắt nhìn nhìn tất cả mọi người, hai người còn tiện tay phải không được thuốc lá đầu ném Phác Chí Thành bên chân.

Thăng lên cấp ba không lâu, Chung Thần Lạc nói cho Phác Chí Thành hắn tại cùng một cái mặt dài rất xinh đẹp gọi Lý Long Phúc nam yêu đương, Phác Chí Thành rất kinh ngạc nói ngươi nguyên lai thích nam nhân sao, Chung Thần Lạc nhún nhún vai nói nói chơi thôi, cao trung bên trong mỗi người đều tại yêu đương. Phác Chí Thành nói ngươi cùng hắn hôn môi sao ta dựa vào, Chung Thần Lạc nhíu mày nói ngươi mẹ a, thân. Phác Chí Thành giơ ngón tay cái lên, nói không hổ là Stephen Curry fan hâm mộ, điểu.

Chức cao trong cơ bản không có việc lớn gì, trừ đánh nhau chính là đánh nhau, đánh xong đỡ lại câu kiên đáp bối đi tiểu quán tử uống loại kia nước tiểu đồng dạng bia, đánh tới cuối cùng đều càng ngày càng thuần thục, đợi đến nhanh tốt nghiệp đoạn thời gian kia, căn bản là không đánh được."Đông ca a phía đối diện có bằng hữu của ta", "Nhân Tuấn a kia là ta lão bà nhận ca ca nàng dâu đệ đệ" . Hoàng Nhân Tuấn đến cuối cùng chỉ có thể suốt ngày ngậm lấy điếu thuốc trong trường học phiền muộn đổi tới đổi lui, như bị nhốt vào chiếc lồng mèo. Lý Đông Hách ống nước từ đó cũng không có chỗ có thể sử dụng.

Theo Lý Đông Hách nói tới hắn một cây ống nước từ lớp mười dùng đến lớp mười hai. Có đoạn thời gian hắn chỗ ở trường kỳ rỉ nước, mời người tới sửa, đến tiểu tử chính là Lý Mã Khắc. Dựa vào rồi lúc ấy soái muốn chết. Lý Đông Hách cảm thán. Phác Chí Thành nghe Lý Đông Hách giảng cảm thấy rất giả, nói Đông ca ngươi có phải hay không nói AV tình tiết nói xuyên. Lý Đông Hách nói ngươi hiểu cái chùy, sự thật chính là như vậy, Lý Mã Khắc nghỉ hè kiêm chức giúp người sửa ống nước, đổi ống nước sau còn lại một đoạn, bị lão tử Trân giấu đi, từ đó về sau đánh nhau cho tới bây giờ không có thua qua một lần. Ngưu bức a? Lý Đông Hách giảng được tinh thần phấn chấn. Phác Chí Thành không lời nào để nói. Chỉ là vỗ tay. Hắn nghĩ Lý Đông Hách khẳng định còn có rất nhiều không có giảng, mấu chốt nhất tình tiết Lý Đông Hách khẳng định không nguyện ý giảng.

Lý Đông Hách không có đỡ đánh sau đem ống nước ném vào trong sông, Hoàng Nhân Tuấn ở một bên rất tịch mịch đốt thuốc. Phác Chí Thành cúi người nhìn cầu phía dưới nước, nhìn lâu sẽ có một loại choáng váng cảm giác, bọn hắn giống như đứng tại trên một con thuyền, chiếc thuyền này cuối cùng sẽ chở lấy bọn hắn thông hướng một cái không có đánh nhau không có ống nước chỉ có lão bà nàng dâu tử mỹ hảo tương lai. Lý Đông Hách dựa vào tại trên lan can rống to tốt mẹ ngươi nhàm chán a a! Mẹ nhà hắn đánh nhau đánh lấy toàn mẹ hắn thành thân nhà, thao mẹ ngươi, tất cả đều tương thân tương ái đi thôi, thế giới cách hòa bình không xa, nhưng lão tử, nhất định phải, khi, một viên, thối, xoắn ốc, tia! ! ! ! ! !

Phác Chí Thành giơ ngón tay cái lên nói soái a Đông ca. Nhưng Lý Đông Hách gào phải lại quá mức bi thống, Phác Chí Thành hỏi Hoàng Nhân Tuấn hắn làm sao vậy, Hoàng Nhân Tuấn lắc đầu nói cùng Lý Mã Khắc giận dỗi, Lý Mã Khắc cùng những nữ nhân khác không thanh không bạch. Phác Chí Thành nói dựa vào Lý Mã Khắc không quá được a, làm loại này bức sự tình. Lý Đông Hách xoay đầu lại, nói ta muốn đánh một lần cuối cùng đỡ, đem Lý Mã Khắc kia bức người chân đánh gãy. Phác Chí Thành nói ca không quá phù hợp đi, mà lại ngươi cái ống đều không có. Lý Đông Hách nghe chơi xấu đồng dạng ô ô khóc lên, bắt đầu mắng trời mắng địa, nói Lý Mã Khắc không phải người Lý Mã Khắc kiếp sau khi chó được rồi. Về sau bị Hoàng Nhân Tuấn kéo đi uống rượu, hét tới cuối cùng trở nên yên tĩnh ngọt ngào, nghe nói còn nháy mắt học xong ngâm thơ."Mã Khắc a đầu của ngươi, giống bồ câu trứng như thế phát ra ánh sáng, lão tử rất muốn mẹ nhà hắn làm thành trứng tráng, ăn vào lão tử trong bụng" . Phác Chí Thành nghĩ yêu đương thật sự là tra tấn người. Yêu đương châm rượu tinh sẽ để cho người biến thành thi nhân. Sau đó hắn lập tức ý thức được hắn còn chưa hề yêu qua bất luận kẻ nào. Bởi vì hắn không cần cồn cũng không có dục vọng ngâm thơ.

Phác Chí Thành lớp mười một nghỉ hè ngắn ngủi từng có bạn gái, lúc ấy bọn hắn đi một nhà cách âm cực kém tiểu Tân quán, vào phòng còn chưa bắt đầu sát vách bắt đầu trước hô, Phác Chí Thành rất xấu hổ, bạn gái trước ngược lại là tùy tiện không chút nào để ý, cấp tốc lột sạch quần áo tiến vào trong chăn, hướng hắn vẫy gọi. Phác Chí Thành do dự là cũng giống nàng như thế thoát quang hay là bao nhiêu lưu một kiện ở trên người, vừa nghĩ vừa chậm rãi cởi thắt lưng, bạn gái trước rất không kiên nhẫn rống nói Phác Chí Thành con mẹ nó ngươi biểu diễn thoát y vũ sao, lại lề mề một hồi đến lúc đó. Phác Chí Thành vội vàng đá văng quần nhảy lên giường cùng nàng lăn đến cùng một chỗ, hai người đều rất gấp, hôn môi cũng không kịp thân, ai cũng không có lên tiếng, chỉ là thở thở, Phác Chí Thành đang XXX nàng thời điểm có một loại ảo giác ta giống như không phải đang XXX nàng, là đang làm sát vách cái kia rên rỉ tao kêu nữ nhân hoặc nam nhân. Trong hoảng hốt hắn giống đi tiểu đồng dạng bắn tại trong cơ thể nàng, nàng rốt cục phát ra âm thanh, nghe vào rất giống đang khóc, nhưng trên mặt chỉ có mồ hôi không có nước mắt. Phác Chí Thành sờ đến nàng dính một tầng mồ hôi trơn ướt trần trụi làn da, muốn an ủi nàng, sờ đến nàng còn tại phát dục bên trong, tiểu Đào tử đồng dạng đáng yêu sữa, cúi đầu muốn đi thân bầu vú của nàng lúc nàng lại đem hắn đẩy ra, ánh mắt rất hung.

Một khắc này Phác Chí Thành cảm thấy, nàng khả năng không phải rất yêu hắn, hoặc là phi thường yêu hắn.

Hắn về sau nghĩ thật lâu, cảm thấy hết thảy kết thúc thực tại quá vội vàng, đến mức hắn không quá muốn thừa nhận kia là yêu đương.

Lý Đông Hách nói cao trung không có yêu đương qua nam cơ bản đều thiếu trứng thiếu trứng, Phác Chí Thành tức giận đến rất muốn giải khai mình dây lưng cho Lý Đông Hách xem thật kỹ một chút ai mẹ hắn thiếu trứng thiếu trứng, nhưng lại sợ Lý Đông Hách coi trọng mình, vẫn khuất nhục địa nhẫn thụ Lý Đông Hách thiếu trứng thiếu trứng yêu đương luận, hắn muốn đợi đến hắn chân chính yêu đương ngày đó liền tốt.

Chức trường học đến đằng sau mấy cái học kỳ, rất nhiều người khô giòn trường học cũng không tới trực tiếp đi bên ngoài tìm việc làm. Phác Chí Thành tin tưởng hắn cha hứa hẹn với hắn, chuẩn bị ngoan ngoãn ở trường học đợi cho tốt nghiệp. Đoạn thời gian kia hắn ngồi tại được xưng tụng trống trải trong phòng học suy nghĩ lung tung, nghĩ đây chính là lão tử thanh xuân à. Nhưng hắn nhanh tốt nghiệp ngay cả nữ sinh cái vú đều chưa thấy qua mấy lần. Trọng yếu nhất chính là, hắn còn không có yêu qua bất luận kẻ nào. Phác Chí Thành mười tuổi thời điểm chờ đợi tuyệt đối không phải loại này không ai đáng yêu thanh xuân, hắn thanh xuân vốn nên lập loè phát ánh sáng, như là dưới thái dương nam nhân nam hài cởi truồng.

Chung Thần Lạc đi trường chuyên cấp 3 sau bọn hắn liên hệ phải không nhiều, có khi Phác Chí Thành nghĩ phát tin tức hỏi Chung Thần Lạc ngươi học biết bơi sao, hoặc là, Lý Long Phúc cái tên này là tên thật sao, thế kỷ hai mươi mốt ai sẽ cho hài tử nhà mình lấy loại này thực tại danh tự a chờ bạch nát trò cười. Chờ mình cười xong lại cảm thấy không có ý nghĩa, Chung Thần Lạc nhất định không biết cười. Hắn nghĩ tới trước đây thật lâu Chung Thần Lạc một Curry thức ném rổ đập hư phòng của hắn sắt hộ cửa sổ, đống kia yếu ớt sắt đổ xuống một nháy mắt Phác Chí Thành bị bên ngoài trên đường đèn đâm đến con mắt, hắn khi đó muốn ta muốn đem toàn thế giới đèn đường bóng đèn đều làm nát. Hắn có thể nghĩ như vậy có thể là bởi vì Chung Thần Lạc đồng dạng làm nát cái gì, mà mình không có muốn vứt bỏ Chung Thần Lạc mà chỉ muốn một mực ở bên cạnh hắn, bồi tiếp hắn cùng một chỗ bị đánh. Hắn có dũng khí đi trộm toàn thế giới đèn đường bóng đèn, bởi vì hắn tin tưởng Chung Thần Lạc cũng nhất định nghĩ như vậy, bồi ở bên cạnh hắn, bên cạnh cười hắn ngu xuẩn vừa cho hắn đưa hủy đi bóng đèn công cụ.

Phác Chí Thành suy nghĩ qua rất nhiều lần loại kia làm bạn trong dục vọng có hay không yêu, tỉ như hắn cũng muốn thân Chung Thần Lạc miệng, dắt Chung Thần Lạc tay, thậm chí đem kê ba bỏ vào trong thân thể của hắn. Phác Chí Thành nghĩ đến cuối cùng nhịn không được rùng mình, hắn duy nhất có điểm yêu thương cảm giác chính là ngày đó Chung Thần Lạc từ lầu một cửa sổ xoay người nhảy đi xuống thân ảnh, hắn không có nói Chung Thần Lạc một khắc này hắn thật giống như Curry, mặc dù Phác Chí Thành kỳ thật không chút nhìn qua Curry chơi bóng.

Phác Chí Thành sắp đầy mười tám tuổi trước chức trong trường cuối cùng ra một kiện đại sự, có người ở trường học cột công cáo bên trên viết cực bẩn nhục mạ Lý Đông Hách đám người lời nói, vô cùng dễ thấy. Nội dung chủ yếu là thảo phạt Lý Đông Hách mặc dù không có chiêu cáo thiên hạ nhưng hoàn toàn chính xác tương đối cao giọng đồng tính luyến ái thân phận. Trừ Lý Đông Hách Hoàng Nhân Tuấn còn thuận tiện mắng mắng Phác Chí Thành, nói hắn kê ba lớn lại không chỗ dùng. Còn nói tinh thần hắn xử nam. Phác Chí Thành biết sau tức giận đến nghĩ chém người, mẹ bức, hắn không có sinh hoạt tình dục là toàn thế giới đều biết sự tình à. Lý Đông Hách nói trách ta trách ta, bọn hắn focus ta cũng thuận liền hiểu rõ một chút ngươi, tính ngộ thương, thật có lỗi Chí Thành. Phác Chí Thành lập tức bị phần này nghĩa khí cảm động đến, nói Đông ca, ai dạy ngươi tìm cái trường chuyên cấp 3 bạn trai còn cùng người ta ở cửa trường học ba miệng. Lý Đông Hách sắc mặt nghiêm nghị, vẻ mặt cứng rắn, nói yêu đương tự do ngươi không hiểu sao, xát lặc Phác Chí Thành ngươi thật mẹ hắn là xử nam. Phác Chí Thành rống to thả ngươi mẹ nó cái rắm. Hoàng Nhân Tuấn lớn tiếng nói Lý Đông Hách ngươi bế hạ miệng được không, thiếu miệng tiện một phút cũng sẽ không muốn mạng của ngươi nha.

Về sau loạn thất bát tao phát sinh một hệ liệt sự tình Phác Chí Thành nhớ kỹ vụn vặt lẻ tẻ, Lý Đông Hách tìm người tra ra gây sự chính là tại trường chuyên cấp 3 đọc sách một cái cô gái ngoan ngoãn, trước kia cùng Lý Mã Khắc từng có một đoạn quan hệ. Lý Đông Hách nghĩ thật lâu, thuê dân công đi đem cô gái ngoan ngoãn hiện bạn trai xương bắp chân gõ nát. Người kia tại bệnh viện chậm trễ một đoạn thời gian, về sau kiểm tra trường học cũng không tốt lắm. Phác Chí Thành có chút tiếc rẻ nghĩ cái này lại quan kia ca chuyện gì chứ, thật sự là vận khí kém, hi vọng cái này ca về sau nhìn nữ nhân mắt năng lượng ánh sáng hơi tốt một chút. Mã Khắc tới tìm Lý Đông Hách, nói làm được xinh đẹp a Đông Hách. Lý Đông Hách cười híp mắt nói tạ ơn thân yêu, ngươi thật tốt, ngươi nhìn nữ nhân mắt quang cũng tốt rác rưởi nha. Lý Mã Khắc cười cười, kéo qua Lý Đông Hách cánh tay, tại vạn chúng nhìn trừng trừng hạ trùng điệp hôn lên Lý Đông Hách bờ môi. Phác Chí Thành ở một bên thấy trong lòng run sợ, nụ hôn kia mang theo bạo lực ý vị cùng yêu tương xứng. Lý Mã Khắc hôn xong, buông ra biến thành người gỗ Lý Đông Hách, nói Đông Hách kiểm tra không thi đại học? Lý Đông Hách thì thào nói ta kiểm tra mẹ ngươi. Lý Mã Khắc sờ sờ Lý Đông Hách mặt, nói kia tốt nghiệp trung học sau tới tìm ta đi, ta muốn thi đến xx thành phố, gần nhất chúng ta không muốn gặp mặt, đừng tới tìm ta, biết sao Đông Hách. Lý Đông Hách rất nhẹ gật đầu. Phác Chí Thành thấy hơi nóng máu sôi trào, thẳng bóp nắm đấm, nghĩ Mã Khắc ca thật mẹ hắn không phải người.

Phác Chí Thành không đến mười tám năm ngắn ngủi nhân sinh kinh nghiệm để hắn hiểu được, người thật rất khó cam đoan bề ngoài cùng bên trong tại có thể không chướng ngại chút nào nối liền cùng một chỗ. Hắn nghĩ người phải sống hoặc nhiều hoặc ít đều phải giấu diếm thứ gì. Tỉ như Lý Đông Hách nhìn qua không quá muốn mặt nhưng kỳ thật cũng liền cùng Lý Mã Khắc đứng đắn nói qua bằng hữu, tỉ như cái kia trường chuyên cấp 3 cô gái ngoan ngoãn ẩn núp sau một thời gian ngắn lần thứ hai khai thác hành động là Lý Đông Hách bọn hắn đều không có dự liệu được sự tình. Phác Chí Thành nghĩ người sống chẳng lẽ liền muốn như vậy báo thù đến báo thù đi sao, nhàm chán không tẻ nhạt a, nhưng lịch sử loài người tựa hồ chính là một bộ báo thù đến báo thù đi nhàm chán lịch sử.

Đêm hôm đó bọn hắn ở bên ngoài uống rượu, Lý Đông Hách uống đến hơi nhiều, cô gái ngoan ngoãn thuê người dần dần vây quanh thời điểm hắn lại còn cười to lên, nói không phải đâu gia lại muốn cắm vào hôm nay. Nam nhân trưởng thành cầm trong tay duệ khí lập loè phát ánh sáng, Phác Chí Thành cảm thấy hoảng hốt, thật chẳng lẽ muốn để loại kia băng lãnh kim loại xuyên thấu trong thân thể mình, bị loại kia hào không có sự sống đồ vật giết chết. Hắn thử quan sát trời , bình thường đến nói, trong phim ảnh lúc này đều có anh hùng xuất hiện. Hắn đợi rất lâu, phát hiện một bên Lý Đông Hách tay đang run, Lý Đông Hách nhỏ giọng tại Phác Chí Thành bên tai nói Chí Thành thật xin lỗi a, là ca liên lụy ngươi. Phác Chí Thành có chút cảm động, mặc dù căn bản không phải nên cảm động thời điểm.

Phác Chí Thành từ trong túi xách móc ra một thanh đen sì tay súng, là ngày đó cái thứ hai ngoài ý muốn. Nam nhân sửng sốt một chút, cười nói đệ đệ ngươi cầm đồ chơi ra lừa gạt người đâu. Phác Chí Thành cười nói các ca ca, phỏng chế thổ súng, các ngươi hỗn trên đường chẳng lẽ nhận không ra? Mặc dù là phỏng chế nhưng khoảng cách này cũng có thể đem ngươi ruột oanh tới đất đi lên, muốn thử một chút à. Phác Chí Thành tỉnh táo nói xong một chuỗi dài lời nói, ngón trỏ chụp lấy cò súng tại rất nhỏ phát run, hắn tận lực không khiến người khác phát hiện. Hắn có chút sợ hãi mình thật không cẩn thận liền oanh một viên đạn ra ngoài, hắn không nghĩ thật giết người, nhưng nếu như giết người thật sự có tất yếu. . . Hắn không muốn chết cũng không nghĩ Lý Đông Hách Hoàng Nhân Tuấn chết ở chỗ này, nếu như là vì cái này giết người, Phác Chí Thành nghĩ hắn hẳn là có thể đạt được tha thứ.

Giằng co kia mười giây bên trong Phác Chí Thành nhắm mắt lại chảy mồ hôi lớn tiếng đếm xem, hắn nghĩ trời ạ, ai tới cứu cứu ta, ta thật không muốn làm một cái anh hùng.

Mười.

Nếu quả thật muốn đem đối diện nam nhân bụng oanh bạo ta sẽ trước ngất đi.

Chín.

Trên thế giới có đổ máu cùng nóng hầm hập ruột liền ngất đi anh hùng à.

Tám.

Nếu như Thần Lạc tại liền tốt.

. . . Sáu.

Vì cái gì lúc này sẽ nghĩ lên Thần Lạc? Nếu như ta thành tội phạm giết người, Chung Thần Lạc có thể hay không cũng cảm thấy ta là người xấu a?

. . . Ba.

Làm a, hiện tại không nên nghĩ cái này.

Hai.

Hi vọng Thần Lạc về sau có thể đến bớt can thiệp vào chỗ nhiều hơn nhìn ta, mang cho ta điểm sinh sắc để ta ngửi chút hương vị cũng tốt, ô ô.

Một.

Mẹ bức. Phác Chí Thành khẽ cắn môi, chuẩn bị trước hướng phía chân người đi lên một súng, mở to mắt phát hiện mình đã bị Lý Đông Hách kéo tới một xe MiniBus trước cửa, mấy cái tay chính tại đi lên túm hắn, Phác Chí Thành lúc này mới phát hiện chân của mình hoàn toàn không có khí lực. Hắn hướng bên trong nhìn thoáng qua, lái xe là Lý Mã Khắc, ngồi kế bên tài xế là chưa thấy qua nam sinh, nhìn xem nhu nhu nhược nhược, dài một viên khó mà coi nhẹ nốt ruồi. Hoàng Nhân Tuấn đã thân thiện cùng hắn trò chuyện. Nhìn thấy Chung Thần Lạc mặt lúc Phác Chí Thành nói không ra lời, nhưng Chung Thần Lạc chỉ rất bình tĩnh cùng hắn đối mặt. Phác Chí Thành vô ý thức muốn khóc, cúi đầu muốn đem mặt giấu đi. Lý Mã Khắc mở ra xe van trôi đi thời điểm Phác Chí Thành súng kém chút bị quăng ra cửa xe bên ngoài, hắn hiểm hiểm cầm cái kia thanh súng, đầu duỗi ra cửa xe bên ngoài nhìn đằng sau càng ngày càng nhỏ nam nhân thân ảnh, bọn hắn không có đuổi theo, chỉ còn trong tay lợi khí còn đang nháy ánh sáng, băng lãnh ngân sắc quang mang. Thế mà rất đẹp, Phác Chí Thành thì thào, nguyệt quang đồng dạng.

Phác Chí Thành ngươi súng ở đâu ra. Lý Đông Hách rượu trăm phần trăm tỉnh, vượt qua Chung Thần Lạc tiến đến Phác Chí Thành trước mặt, nói con mẹ nó ngươi, con mẹ nó ngươi có chút quá ngưu bức a. Phác Chí Thành sờ mũi một cái, nói tại thùng rác nhặt. Lý Đông Hách xùy một tiếng, nói ngươi cứ việc đánh rắm. Không muốn nói thì thôi. Phác Chí Thành không cao hứng, lớn tiếng hỏi Lý Mã Khắc xe của ngươi ở đâu ra a, đen không kéo mấy, mẹ nó cùng muốn đi bắt cóc ai đồng dạng. Lý Mã Khắc xoay đầu lại liếc hắn một cái, nói ngươi ngậm miệng, nếu không phải ta đến các ngươi không tất cả đều xong cầu. Phác Chí Thành nói tạ ơn Mã Khắc ca ~~~ lại hỏi làm sao biết bọn hắn ở đây, Lý Mã Khắc nói lúc đầu hôm nay liền nói muốn đi ngoài trời đồ nướng, cố ý mượn xe, kết quả Lý Đông Hách hoàn toàn quên, còn tưởng rằng hắn bồ câu ta, nhìn xuống hắn điện thoại di động định vị tìm tới chứ sao. Phác Chí Thành nói dựa vào lợi hại a Mã Khắc ca, không hổ là sinh viên. Theo một ý nghĩa nào đó đến nói cũng rất đáng sợ.

Cái kia ngồi kế bên tài xế nam sinh gọi Lý Đế Nỗ, thật vừa đúng lúc chính là cái kia bị Lý Đông Hách gọi người gõ nát xương bắp chân không may nam sinh. Bởi vì thụ thương chậm trễ khảo thí đang chuẩn bị học lại. Lý Mã Khắc ít nhiều có chút bồi tội ý tứ, kêu lên hắn cùng bọn hắn cùng đi đồ nướng, Lý Đế Nỗ lại còn thật đáp ứng. Cái này ca cảm giác tương đối là đơn thuần a, Phác Chí Thành tại Lý Đông Hách bên tai nói. Đúng không, giống như cũng không cùng ta so đo ý tứ. . . Lý Đông Hách chỉ chỉ từ khi lên xe lời nói liền không ngừng Hoàng Nhân Tuấn, nói ta đánh cược Hoàng Nhân Tuấn hôm nay kết thúc trước liền có thể cua được hắn. Phác Chí Thành nói đánh cược gì, Lý Đông Hách híp mắt, nói cược ngươi thanh này súng chân chính nơi phát ra.

Lên xe Phác Chí Thành còn không có cùng Chung Thần Lạc nói câu nào, hắn thẹn thẹn thò thò thật lâu cũng không biết nên nói cái gì. Hắn muốn nói a nguyên lai ngươi cùng Lý Mã Khắc nhận biết a, nhưng bọn hắn là cùng một chỗ cao trung nhận biết cũng không kỳ quái, muốn nói nguyên lai ngươi cũng thích ngoài trời đồ nướng a, ha ha không phải lặc chẳng lẽ hắn là bị Lý Mã Khắc bắt cóc đến trên chiếc xe này sao. Muốn nói ngươi cùng Lý Long Phúc. . . Ai, được rồi. Nghĩ nói ngươi có phải hay không bởi vì ta mới đến. . . Làm sao có thể. Cuối cùng nghẹn thật lâu, Phác Chí Thành chất lên tiếu dung, nói Thần Lạc a gần nhất đang làm gì. Hỏi xong trong xe không khí đều ngưng trệ. Phác Chí Thành mỉm cười nhắm mắt lại, muốn ta tự sát được rồi.

Chung Thần Lạc lại cười ra tiếng, Phác Chí Thành nghe thấy hắn cười, vừa muốn khóc, hắn nghĩ mình khóc cái gì đâu, hắn cũng không hiểu rõ. Chung Thần Lạc rất chân thành trả lời vấn đề của hắn, nói Chí Thành, ta gần nhất đương nhiên là tại chuẩn bị khảo thí a. Lý Đông Hách ở một bên âm dương quái khí học, nói Chí Thành a ta đương nhiên là tại chuẩn bị khảo thí a ~~~ Phác Chí Thành nện Lý Đông Hách một quyền, Lý Đông Hách hú lên quái dị, đi tìm Lý Mã Khắc nói ca ca Phác Chí Thành khi dễ ta ~~~ mẹ lặc, Hoàng Nhân Tuấn không thể nhịn được nữa mở miệng, Lý Đông Hách ngươi câm miệng cho ta mười phút được thôi. Mười phút đều không được? Lão tử muốn nện bạo ngươi. . . Ai nha không nên đánh nhau không nên đánh nhau. . .

Phác Chí Thành tại hỗn loạn tưng bừng bên trong đối Chung Thần Lạc nói dạng này a, dạng này rất tốt, chuẩn bị khảo thí rất tốt, muốn thi cái đại học tốt Thần Lạc. Chung Thần Lạc nói đương nhiên, cám ơn ngươi Chí Thành. Phác Chí Thành cười quay đầu trở lại nhìn ngoài cửa sổ, nghĩ hết thảy đều kết thúc. Hắn thanh xuân, hắn mười tám tuổi. Mẹ nó.

Lý Mã Khắc đem xe mở đến trên đường lớn, cách ngoài trời đồ nướng địa điểm còn có đoạn khoảng cách, Lý Mã Khắc chậm rãi đem xe đỗ đến ven đường lúc, Lý Đông Hách hỏi ca ca làm sao. Lý Mã Khắc cười nói không có ý tứ a các vị, xe cũng nhanh không có dầu, mượn thời điểm quên đi thêm đầy. Lý Đông Hách nói ta điểu ngươi a Lý Mã Khắc, làm sao bây giờ. Chung Thần Lạc nói ta cho ta cha gọi điện thoại đi, gọi hắn tới đón chúng ta, thuận tiện gọi người đến xe kéo. Lý Đông Hách con mắt phát lượng, nói Thần Lạc a cùng ca khi hảo bằng hữu đi, a? A? Có được hay không vậy. Xin hỏi cha ngươi là làm gì?

Lý Mã Khắc tắt lửa để một đám người xuống xe đi thông khí, ban đêm không khí có chút lạnh, Phác Chí Thành đem mình bên ngoài bao cấp cho Chung Thần Lạc, Chung Thần Lạc không nói chuyện, ngoan ngoãn khoác lên người. Phác Chí Thành lặng lẽ nhìn hắn vài lần, phát hiện Chung Thần Lạc dáng dấp không có mình nhanh, hắn có chút đắc ý, trước đây thật lâu hắn cùng Chung Thần Lạc sóng vai đứng tại gia tộc đầu kia bờ sông nhìn người lõa lặn, lúc kia bọn hắn còn tạm được cao. Còn có bọn hắn tay trong tay cùng một chỗ nằm tại hố cát ngày đó, kiên nhẫn chờ lấy người tìm tới bọn hắn sau đánh bọn hắn dừng lại. Khi đó bọn hắn không cho rằng bị đánh là cái gì cực độ đáng xấu hổ sự tình, chỉ là một loại trò chơi kết cục, trò chơi thua liền phải tiếp nhận trừng phạt, Phác Chí Thành tại phòng trò chơi chơi game thua lại không phải lần một lần hai. Quan trọng hơn chính là, cho dù là tiếp bị trừng phạt, bọn hắn cũng có lẫn nhau. Phác Chí Thành đột nhiên rất hoài niệm những cái kia không có chút nào lòng xấu hổ thời gian, nhìn người lõa lặn, đem kem côn cắm vào cát đất kém chút giúp người đâm ra lỗ đít, sắt hàng rào, còn có mãnh liệt muốn làm nát đèn đường bóng đèn thời gian.

Kỳ thật. . . Thần Lạc, ta, Phác Chí Thành muốn nói kỳ thật ta vừa mới có nhớ tới ngươi, kết quả ngươi thật xuất hiện, cám ơn ngươi a Thần Lạc. Lý Đông Hách bên kia đột nhiên kinh hô một tiếng, ngẩng đầu nhìn lúc, phát hiện bay đầy trời đều là từ bên kia sông đến nước kiến, một đoàn một đoàn giống bão cát, trong không khí một cỗ nước mùi tanh cùng côn trùng thi thể mùi. Ta dựa vào. . . Phác Chí Thành bọn hắn cách cửa xe gần nhất, hắn ôm Chung Thần Lạc hướng trong xe chen, đem trên người côn trùng chụp sau khi đi cấp tốc kéo lên xe cửa. Ở những người khác về trước khi đến còn có mười mấy giây trống không, Phác Chí Thành nghĩ hắn nên làm chút gì chí ít nên nói chút gì, không phải hết thảy khả năng cũng không kịp. Thế nhưng là lại có cái gì không kịp. . . ? Phác Chí Thành nội tâm trống rỗng, càng là loại thời điểm này càng là cái gì đều làm không được, thế nhưng là ta vừa mới còn kém chút trừ cò súng. . Ta có thể. Phác Chí Thành xoay người sang chỗ khác, còn không nói gì, Chung Thần Lạc trước ôm lấy hắn. Phác Chí Thành thân thể dẫn đầu phản ứng, trở tay ôm trở về. Chung Thần Lạc mặc hắn bên ngoài bao, giống một đống lông nhung gấu nhỏ. Phác Chí Thành nhịn không được bắt đầu sụt sịt cái mũi, hắn nghĩ bọn hắn thật đã lâu không gặp, luôn cảm thấy thật quá lâu không gặp, lần trước bọn hắn chân chính gặp mặt, tựa như là cùng một chỗ đạp lên chiếc kia đường dài xe buýt, bọn hắn cầm lẫn nhau tay hướng ngoài cửa sổ càng ngày càng nhỏ tiểu trấn nhìn lại, ở trong lòng cáo biệt cây kia Hương Chương thụ, chiếc kia phế phẩm xe, nam hài kia, cáo biệt tuổi thơ của bọn họ.

Chung Thần Lạc một mực không nói gì, Phác Chí Thành nhắm mắt lại, nghĩ xác thực cái gì đều không nên nói. Hắn ở trong lòng đem cái kia thanh súng đưa tới Chung Thần Lạc trên tay, nghĩ so với mình kỳ thật Thần Lạc có tư cách hơn nắm cái kia thanh súng. Bởi vì nếu như là Thần Lạc, một khắc này hắn một nhất định có thể bóp cò súng, nhiều nhất ở trong lòng đếm ba lần, hắn liền có thể bóp cò đánh nát đám người kia ruột. Phác Chí Thành nghĩ mình đếm xong mười hạ quyết tâm nổ súng nháy mắt, có phải là đã báo trước đến Thần Lạc sẽ tại một giây sau xuất hiện? Chính vì vậy mình mới có thể thu được dũng khí. Thần Lạc là chân chính anh hùng, dù cho ngồi tại màu đen trong xe tải đăng tràng, như bị Mã Khắc ca bắt cóc đến.

Phác Chí Thành cuối cùng nhỏ giọng nói một câu cám ơn ngươi Thần Lạc. Nói xong cũng có chút nghẹn ngào, Chung Thần Lạc ngẩng đầu lên nhìn hắn, nói cám ơn ta làm gì. Phác Chí Thành nước mắt giống giếng phun đồng dạng, thút thít nói Thần Lạc chúng ta muốn làm cả một đời hảo bằng hữu. . . best of best cái chủng loại kia. Không thể đổi ý. Nói xong rất ủy khuất duỗi ra ngón út. Chung Thần Lạc cũng duỗi ra ngón út quấn lên đi, nói Phác Chí Thành đầu óc ngươi Watt rơi a, trước đây thật lâu không đều nói qua sao. Phác Chí Thành ừ gật đầu. Ẩm ướt ấm áp nước mắt rớt xuống trên tay bọn họ. Lý Đông Hách bọn hắn khi trở về nhìn thấy Phác Chí Thành đang khóc, rất ngạc nhiên, nói Chung Thần Lạc ngươi đánh hắn sao, Chung Thần Lạc cười nói đúng a, ai bảo hắn kém chút cầm súng bắn người, rõ ràng chính là kẻ hèn nhát. Phác Chí Thành nghe càng ủy khuất, không sĩ diện bắt đầu khóc thét, nhưng kỳ thật hắn an tâm muốn chết hạnh phúc muốn chết, hắn muốn bái nhờ để ta làm cả một đời đồ hèn nhát đi. Ta muốn làm được bảo hộ đồ hèn nhát. . . Vĩnh viễn.

La Tại Dân sau một giờ mở xe tới đón hắn nhóm. Lý Đông Hách nhìn thấy La Tại Dân con mắt to thả ánh sáng, tiến đến Chung Thần Lạc bên tai nói mẹ a cha ngươi soái muốn chết đi? Hắn kết hôn sao. Chung Thần Lạc nói ngươi đoán tốt chuẩn, cha ta hiện tại độc thân. Mẹ lặc. . . Lý Đông Hách quỷ quỷ túy túy quay đầu nhìn thoáng qua Lý Mã Khắc, nhàn nhạt trợn mắt trừng một cái nói hiện tại cảm thấy nam sinh viên cũng không có gì tốt, Thần Lạc a ngươi để ý ta khi ngươi tiểu mụ à. Chung Thần Lạc mặt lộ vẻ khó xử, nói Mã Khắc ca bình thường có thể hay không đánh ngươi a ca, bởi vì ta mới quen ngươi không bao lâu liền đã muốn đánh ngươi. Lý Đông Hách gật gật đầu, nói đánh a, bất quá chúng ta là càng đánh đỡ quan hệ càng tốt loại hình. . . Có thể hiểu không? Chung Thần Lạc sắc mặt nghiêm nghị, vẻ mặt cứng rắn, che lỗ tai.

Trước khi kết hôn một đêm Phác Chí Thành mộng thấy mình mở lên chiếc kia Hương Chương thụ hạ xe nát, hướng trên trời mở, hắn đá dưới ghế lái mặt, đá phải một cái cứng rắn thứ gì, trong lòng thở dài một hơi. Sau đó hoan thiên hỉ địa về sau xem xét, phát hiện chở không phải mỹ nữ tỷ tỷ mà là Lý Đông Hách Lý Mã Khắc Hoàng Nhân Tuấn Lý Đế Nỗ, thậm chí La Tại Dân đều chen tới, mọi người cười hì hì hướng hắn chào hỏi. Dựa vào a không may, Phác Chí Thành rất uể oải quay đầu trở lại, phát hiện tay lái phụ ngồi là Chung Thần Lạc. Ai ngươi trở về rồi Thần Lạc, Phác Chí Thành thật cao hứng, nói cám ơn ngươi cho ta hai ngàn khối tiền, ngươi là một cái duy nhất cho phần tử tiền người. . . Ta hoa một trăm cầm đi mua băng côn ăn, phát hiện ta dạ dày giống như không có lấy trước như vậy tốt. . . Còn lại một ngàn chín? Ai nha, cho ta lão bà a, thật xin lỗi a. Hắc hắc nói đùa, ta tồn, chờ ngươi trở về chúng ta cùng đi uống rượu. . .

Sau khi tỉnh lại là sáng sớm, đứng ở trong hôn lễ không sai biệt lắm là giữa trưa, bởi vì tình hình bệnh dịch người tới không nhiều, Phác Chí Thành bốn phía nhìn xem, không có phí khí lực gì liền quét xong tất cả quý khách, trong mộng xuất hiện người một cái đều không đến. Hắn cảm thấy có thể lý giải, lưu ở nơi này chỉ có chính mình một cái, hiện tại lại là tình hình bệnh dịch trong lúc đó. Tốt nghiệp trung học sau Lý Đông Hách đi Lý Mã Khắc học đại học thành thị tìm hắn, Hoàng Nhân Tuấn kiểm tra âm nhạc trường học, vừa lúc cùng Chung Thần Lạc tại một chỗ, Lý Đế Nỗ cuối cùng đi thủ đô. La Tại Dân một mực tại cái này, nhưng nếu là hắn một mình đến Phác Chí Thành hôn lễ sẽ có vẻ khá là quái dị. Phác Chí Thành cho lúc trước hắn phát tin tức xem như một cái điện tử thư mời, nhưng hắn cũng không hi vọng La Tại Dân sẽ thật xuất hiện.

Muộn khoảng tám giờ hắn mở ra điện thoại, lục tục thu được những người kia chúc phúc, một mình đầu to video, có ít người đập đến thực tại hơi dài Phác Chí Thành không có gì kiên nhẫn xem hết, Chung Thần Lạc phát tới một cái Miêu Miêu chụp cái bụng ảnh động, Phác Chí Thành chăm chú nhìn thật lâu, về một cái tin nói, cám ơn ngươi rồi Thần Lạc, ta kết thành hôn a, không nghĩ tới đi, ta thế mà là cái thứ nhất kết hôn. Chính ta cũng không nghĩ tới.

Ngày kế tiếp trời còn chưa lượng, Phác Chí Thành một mình lái xe tiến về thật lâu không có về đi qua quê quán, hắn thẳng đi tới bờ sông, trên mặt sông sương mù dày đặc, cái gì cũng thấy không rõ. Phác Chí Thành từ trong túi xuất ra cái kia thanh màu đen súng, thẳng đến cuối cùng cũng không biết ngươi có phải hay không thật có thể đánh chết người. Phác Chí Thành nghĩ, cũng không cần thiết biết rồi. Hắn ra sức đem súng hướng Hà trung ương ném đi. Súng giống đá màu đen chìm vào trong nước, cuối cùng biến mất ở trong sương mù.

FIN.

202 0.6. 1


	28. Chapter 28

My First And My Last

Electronicsunray

Work Text:

"Tinh Tinh là chiếc nhẫn của ta."

Chung Thần Lạc nhớ kỹ tối hôm qua mình trước khi ngủ đối Phác Chí Thành nói ngươi không muốn so ta chết trước, hắn không biết Phác Chí Thành lý giải thành có ý tứ gì, Phác Chí Thành sau khi nghe liền nhỏ giọng khóc lên. Chung Thần Lạc cảm thấy có chút phiền, nhưng vẫn là ôm Phác Chí Thành chụp chụp lưng của hắn, nói Chí Thành ngủ đi ngủ đi, ngày thứ hai nói không chừng mọi chuyện đều tốt. Phác Chí Thành khóc khóc liền ngủ thiếp đi. Chung Thần Lạc nghĩ nếu như mình chết tại Phác Chí Thành phía trước, một người sống sót Phác Chí Thành không biết phải làm sao, có thể hay không bị kẻ lang thang kéo đến trong ngõ nhỏ đi cưỡng gian, hoặc là vì đổi một điểm ăn liền đi bán cái mông. Không có mình, một mình sống sót Chí Thành hẳn là sẽ rất bi thảm đi. Chung Thần Lạc ngủ không quá, một mực một mực đang nghĩ, nhưng là hắn cũng thực sự không muốn chết tại Phác Chí Thành đằng sau, vậy quá cô đơn.

Mấy tháng trước trong phạm vi toàn thế giới bộc phát một trận quái bệnh. Không có người biết nguyên nhân bệnh là cái gì, khoa học giải thích không ra, cho nên rất nhiều người chuyển hướng tông giáo, cho rằng đây là thần đối người trừng phạt, người quá xấu, trừng phạt từ đầu đến cuối chờ đợi người, tại một ngày này rốt cục đến. Chung Thần Lạc buổi sáng hôm đó sau khi tỉnh lại, phát hiện phụ mẫu gian phòng yên tĩnh, phòng cửa đóng kín, hắn thử gõ hai lần, nhưng trừ tiếng hít thở của mình không có bất kỳ cái gì thanh âm. Hắn hồi tưởng lại tối hôm qua nhìn tin tức, nói người sẽ nhìn như không thống khổ chút nào địa, tại ban đêm trong lúc ngủ mơ chết đi. Không có dấu hiệu không có bệnh trạng, chết biến thành một loại im ắng giáng lâm.

Chung Thần Lạc đẩy cửa ra đi vào, nhìn thấy mụ mụ cùng ba ba không nhúc nhích bên cạnh nằm ở trên giường. Hẳn không có hô hấp, không nên có hô hấp, có hô hấp người mặt không nên là loại kia vôi đồng dạng nhan sắc. Bọn hắn nhìn qua cũng không thống khổ. Chung Thần Lạc nghĩ, đây coi như không tệ kết thúc phương thức đi, nếu như không lâu sau đó hắn cũng có thể như vậy chết, giống như cũng không phải đáng sợ như vậy sự tình. Chỉ là rất cô đơn, nếu như một người dạng này chết mất, ngược lại cảm thấy đau đớn sẽ tốt hơn, đau đớn khiến người chí ít không cô đơn như vậy.

Hắn mở ra tin tức, nhìn tin tức nhấp nhô thông báo một ngày trước tử vong nhân số, hắn nghĩ ngày mai những con số kia bên trong cũng sẽ bao hàm ba của hắn cùng mụ mụ, ba ba cùng mụ mụ bởi vì tử vong biến thành hai chữ số. Chung Thần Lạc cảm thấy đây là một loại làm người buồn nôn nhục nhã, cho nên hắn không muốn nói cho bất luận kẻ nào. Ba ba mụ mụ hẳn là cũng không muốn đi địa phương khác, chen chúc phòng chứa thi thể, đốt cháy lô, trang tro cốt cái hộp nhỏ. Những này đều không phải người nên ở địa phương. Cho nên Chung Thần Lạc ai cũng sẽ không báo cáo, ba ba cùng mụ mụ muốn vĩnh viễn như thế ôm ấp lấy lẫn nhau cuộn mình trên giường, giống một lần nữa biến thành hài nhi, một lần nữa trở lại mẫu thai.

Chung Thần Lạc hơi thu thập một chút muốn dẫn đồ vật, nhịn chứa đựng đồ ăn, nước, chìa khóa xe, nhàm chán lúc nhìn sách, ba ba mụ mụ cùng mình chụp ảnh chung. Ba ba mụ mụ nhẫn cưới. Giống như không có cái gì khác muốn bắt. Bên ngoài không biết có thể hay không tuyết rơi. Chung Thần Lạc nở nụ cười, hiện tại là cuối mùa hè, tuyết rơi rất hoang đường. Nhưng nếu như khoa học cứu không được người, tại giáo đường cầu nguyện cũng cứu không được người, thiện lương cứu không được người, làm ác cũng cứu không được người, người từng đống giống con gián đồng dạng chết mất, cuối cùng biến thành từng cái tại trên TV nhấp nhô số lượng, kia mùa hè tuyết rơi cũng không phải cái gì hiếm lạ sự tình. Mùa hè thích tuyết rơi liền hạ đi, giống như thần hoặc là, treo tại người trên đỉnh đầu cái gì, đột nhiên muốn tất cả mọi người đi chết, vậy liền đi chết đi.

Hắn muốn đi tìm Chí Thành. Từ vừa mới bắt đầu liền tại kakao lên liên hệ Chí Thành, thế nhưng là chưa có trở về tin. Chung Thần Lạc rất tâm phiền, Chí Thành lão là như thế này, trước kia phát hai mươi cái tin quá khứ Chí Thành sẽ chỉ về một cái "Cái gì", hoặc là "Có đúng không" . Chung Thần Lạc kéo đen qua Chí Thành kakao nhiều lần, nhưng mỗi lần Chí Thành lại tội nghiệp nói lại không còn lại không còn, Chung Thần Lạc nghĩ vậy liền lại tin ngươi một lần đi, lại tin ngươi một lần, một lần cuối cùng. Nhưng lần này Chí Thành ngay cả xem tin tức cũng không có tiếp, giọng nói trò chuyện cũng không có tiếp. Chung Thần Lạc bi quan một giây, nghĩ Chí Thành sẽ không cũng đã chết mất đi. Giống ba ba mụ mụ đồng dạng. Thế nhưng là Chung Thần Lạc không cảm thấy Chí Thành sẽ chết, nếu như mình hiện tại cũng còn sống, kia Chí Thành vì sao lại chết đâu? Cho nên sẽ không. Hiện tại liền muốn đi tìm Chí Thành.

Chung Thần Lạc đứng tại Phác Chí Thành trước cửa nhà, bịch bịch, không chút lưu tình dùng nắm đấm gõ, dùng chân đá. Trong môn truyền đến vội vội vàng vàng tiếng bước chân, Chí Thành mở cửa, còn buồn ngủ, còn mặc đồ ngủ, trên thân là vừa tắm rửa qua sữa tắm hương vị. Chí Thành vuốt mắt, hỏi vì cái gì Chung Thần Lạc hiện tại đến tìm hắn. Chung Thần Lạc đẩy hắn vào cửa, đem Phác Chí Thành đẩy lên trên mặt đất, hắn rất không cao hứng nói vì cái gì không trở về ta tin tức, vì cái gì không tiếp ta xem tin tức, vì cái gì không tiếp điện thoại ta, ngươi không phải còn sống sao? Không phải còn sống được thật tốt sao?

Phác Chí Thành ngồi dưới đất, cách thật lâu nhỏ giọng nói một câu "Thật có lỗi" . Chung Thần Lạc lẳng lặng nhìn hắn một hồi, lôi kéo tay của hắn từ dưới đất.

"Ngươi nhìn tin tức sao Chí Thành?" Hắn hỏi.

"Tin mới gì?"

Chí Thành còn cái gì cũng không biết. Thật đáng thương, cũng thật hạnh phúc. Chung Thần Lạc ngồi vào nhà hắn trên ghế sa lon, "Ba mẹ ngươi đâu?"

"Bọn hắn đi công tác."

Chung Thần Lạc không nói lời nào, hắn đánh mở TV, nhấp nhô thông báo số lượng lại tăng thêm, ngắn ngủi mấy tiếng bên trong.

"Đó là cái gì?" Phác Chí Thành nhìn chằm chằm màn hình, con mắt chiếu ra những cái kia phát lượng, nhảy lên chết đi số lượng.

"Rất nhiều người đột nhiên liền chết rồi." Chung Thần Lạc bình tĩnh nói.

"Vì cái gì?" Phác Chí Thành ngồi vào Chung Thần Lạc bên cạnh, tay mò đến Chung Thần Lạc cánh tay. Hắn đang run rẩy. Chung Thần Lạc nghĩ.

"Ai biết được, Chí Thành." Chung Thần Lạc nói, "Ba ba mụ mụ của ta cũng chết rồi."

Phác Chí Thành thu thập mấy quyển tiểu thuyết cùng mấy túi đồ ăn vặt, dày quần áo cùng nhanh làm nội y. Về sau liền đứng ở phòng khách ngẩn người. Trong tay màn hình điện thoại di động im lặng phát lượng.

"Chúng ta muốn đi chỗ nào?"

"Ngươi muốn đi tìm ba ba mụ mụ của ngươi sao? Chúng ta có thể lái xe đi." Chung Thần Lạc nói. Hắn từ Phác Chí Thành trong nhà lật ra mấy tiết pin, đèn pin, Phác Chí Thành ba ba cất giữ mấy cái dao quân dụng. Hắn đem trong đó một thanh nhét vào trong túi tiền của mình, một thanh đưa cho Phác Chí Thành.

"Ngươi nghe thấy ta nói cái gì sao?" Hắn dùng chuôi đao cách quần áo đâm Phác Chí Thành bụng.

"Không ai tiếp điện thoại ta." Phác Chí Thành thì thào nói.

"Khả năng này bọn hắn cũng chết mất nha." Chung Thần Lạc ngồi xổm tại cửa trước buộc giây giày, "Liền thừa hai chúng ta, chúng ta cũng sẽ chết. Đột nhiên. Không biết lúc nào. Nhưng trước mắt còn sống, vậy liền tạm thời sống sót đi."

Phác Chí Thành đột nhiên nhào lên, hướng Chung Thần Lạc trên mặt đánh một quyền. Chung Thần Lạc sững sờ một giây, cũng trở tay đánh trở về, hai người trên mặt đất đánh lẫn nhau, Chung Thần Lạc lật đến Phác Chí Thành trên thân bóp lấy cổ của hắn, cái sau không thở nổi, bắt đầu cầu xin tha thứ.

"Phác Chí Thành, ta thao mẹ ngươi." Chung Thần Lạc thở phì phò, đụng lên đi tại Phác Chí Thành trên mặt hung hăng cắn một cái, "Ngươi dựa vào cái gì đánh ta?"

"Bọn hắn không chết. Ai bảo ngươi nói bậy." Phác Chí Thành nhíu lại cái mũi, nước mắt nóng hầm hập dính Chung Thần Lạc đầy tay, bởi vì cổ bị kẹt, khóc lên thanh âm giống gà con đồng dạng.

"Ngươi khóc cái gì?" Chung Thần Lạc nhìn xem hắn, thay hắn xóa rơi nước mắt."Chí Thành, ngươi tại khóc cái gì?"

"Ngươi, ta không có cách nào hô hấp." Phác Chí Thành tay mềm nhũn nắm bắt Chung Thần Lạc thủ đoạn, "Thần Lạc, cầu ngươi, ngươi đứng lên đi."

"Chí Thành, ngươi phải ở lại chỗ này chờ ba ba mụ mụ của ngươi trở về sao? Nếu như ngươi muốn như thế, ngươi có thể không cùng ta cùng đi, ta một người dù sao cũng có thể." Chung Thần Lạc dừng lại một giây, "Một mình ngươi có thể chứ?"

Phác Chí Thành rất thống khổ nhắm mắt lại. Trong cổ họng ùng ục ùng ục mà vang lên.

"Không biết lúc nào nguồn điện cũng sẽ bị chặt đứt, ở trong nhà đồ ăn một ngày nào đó cũng sẽ ăn xong, ngươi liền muốn một người trong bóng đêm đói bụng chờ ba ba mụ mụ của ngươi trở về a? Ngươi muốn như thế sao, Chí Thành?" Chung Thần Lạc sờ sờ lỗ tai của hắn, Chí Thành lỗ tai cũng bị nước mắt ướt nhẹp.

Phác Chí Thành lắc đầu. Con mắt vẫn là không có mở ra.

"Kia muốn cùng ta cùng đi sao?" Chung Thần Lạc nhẹ giọng hỏi.

"Ta không muốn một người chết mất." Phác Chí Thành tay che đến Chung Thần Lạc trên mu bàn tay, nước mắt lại phốc phốc mà tuôn ra tới."Như thế nào đều có thể, đói bụng cũng có thể không có chỗ ở cũng được, nhưng ta không nghĩ một người chết. Thần Lạc, ta không nghĩ. . ."

"Sẽ không." Chung Thần Lạc buông tay ra, nhìn thấy Chí Thành cổ bởi vì chính mình lưu lại nhàn nhạt dấu đỏ, "Có đau hay không?" Hắn cúi người đi thân Chí Thành trên mặt vừa mới bị mình cắn nát da địa phương, hắn nhỏ giọng an ủi Chí Thành nói, "Ta sẽ đi cùng với ngươi Chí Thành, cho nên đừng lo lắng."

"Ngươi chừng nào thì học được lái xe?" Phác Chí Thành nhìn xem Chung Thần Lạc thuần thục khởi động chiếc kia suv, "Ngươi không phải còn vị thành niên sao?"

"Cha ta vụng trộm dạy ta." Chung Thần Lạc đưa cho Phác Chí Thành một con sô cô la bổng, "Tại nông thôn." Hắn nói bổ sung.

"Vậy hắn thật đúng là giáo đúng rồi." Phác Chí Thành xé mở giấy đóng gói, đem sô cô la bổng nhét vào miệng bên trong, răng cắn mở quả hạch thanh âm tại bịt kín trong xe bị phóng đại gấp mấy lần.

"Thật có lỗi." Phác Chí Thành một bên ăn một bên hàm hàm hồ hồ nói.

"Chúng ta hẳn là đi siêu thị loại hình địa phương, chứa đựng đồ ăn. Không phải sao?" Phác Chí Thành cắn xong kia một cây sô cô la bổng, nghiêng đầu hỏi Chung Thần Lạc. Cây kia sô cô la bổng giống như đã tại hắn trong dạ dày hư không tiêu thất.

"Bây giờ còn chưa được." Chung Thần Lạc nói, "Hiện tại đi có thể sẽ chết bởi bạo lực tập kích nha. Bất quá không cần lo lắng, lại không lâu nữa chính phủ sẽ cho mỗi người phát ra từ giết thuốc cũng nói không chừng đấy chứ." Chung Thần Lạc hì hì cười.

suv ngừng tại một gian cỡ nhỏ siêu thị cách đó không xa, siêu thị bên ngoài, mấy tên côn đồ dạng thanh niên vây quanh một người mặc thể diện nam tử quyền đấm cước đá, nam tử trên mặt đất cuộn thành một đoàn, bảo vệ đầu của mình cùng bên cạnh phần eo.

"Muốn đi giúp hắn sao?" Phác Chí Thành hỏi.

"Ngươi nghĩ bị đánh?" Chung Thần Lạc nhẹ nhàng đập tay lái, ánh mắt một mực ngừng ở phía xa bị ẩu đả trên thân nam nhân. Hừ lên ca.

"Thần Lạc, " Phác Chí Thành có chút bất khả tư nghị nhìn xem hắn, "Ngươi rất vui vẻ sao?"

"Ta?" Chung Thần Lạc có chút kinh ngạc nhìn về phía Phác Chí Thành, "Ta xem ra rất vui vẻ sao?"

Phác Chí Thành gật gật đầu.

"Ai." Chung Thần Lạc thở dài, "Được rồi, dù sao ta cho ngươi biết ngươi cũng sẽ không hiểu. Chí Thành cũng chưa cần thiết phải biết."

Phác Chí Thành không nói chuyện. Bọn hắn lại nhìn về phía mấy người kia, bọn côn đồ tựa hồ đá mệt mỏi, từ nam tử trên thân cướp đi điện thoại di động túi tiền một loại đồ vật sau liền cười đùa nghênh ngang rời đi.

"Hiện tại điện thoại túi tiền chẳng lẽ còn có dùng sao?" Phác Chí Thành nói.

"Dù sao cũng phải cướp đi chút vật gì mới được nha."

Phác Chí Thành gật gật đầu."Có đói bụng hay không?" Hắn đột nhiên hỏi.

Chung Thần Lạc nghiêng đầu suy nghĩ một chút, sờ sờ bụng, cười nói, "Có một chút."

Phác Chí Thành cúi đầu tại trong túi xách sột sột soạt soạt móc sô cô la bổng, Thần Lạc tay lúc này sờ đến hắn gáy, Phác Chí Thành ngẩng đầu, không kịp phản ứng bờ môi liền bị che lại.

"Muốn tiết kiệm một chút ăn a, Chí Thành." Chung Thần Lạc hôn xong, chép miệng một cái, "Chí Thành trong mồm rất ngọt."

Phác Chí Thành mặt liên tiếp lỗ tai cùng một chỗ biến đỏ. Miệng giống hamster như thế nâng lên, "Lần sau ta phân ngươi một nửa nha."

"Johnny ca."

Chung Thần Lạc đem suv mở đến cái kia vừa mới bị đánh đến trên đất nam tử bên cạnh, hạ xuống cửa sổ xe, "Johnny ca, ngươi còn tốt chứ?"

"Thần Lạc?" Từ Anh Hạo có chút cố hết sức từ dưới đất bò dậy, chụp chụp trên người tro, "Đã lâu không gặp, ngươi còn sống a."

"Ngươi biết hắn sao?" Phác Chí Thành nhỏ giọng hỏi.

Chung Thần Lạc không để ý tới Phác Chí Thành, cười hì hì đối Từ Anh Hạo, "Ngươi không phải cũng còn sống sao?"

"Miễn cưỡng tính còn sống đi. Vừa mới kém chút cho là ta muốn chết nữa nha."

"Johnny ca cũng không thể liền chết như vậy." Chung Thần Lạc nghiêm túc nói.

"Nhờ hồng phúc của ngươi." Từ Anh Hạo chỉ chỉ xe của bọn hắn, "Ngươi bắn tới, là muốn mời ta lên xe sao? Nói thật ta hiện tại rất buồn rầu. . . Bởi vì điện thoại bị cướp đi, nơi này cách nhà ta lại có chút khoảng cách. Để ý tiễn ta về lội nhà sao?"

"Đương nhiên có thể, jonhnny ca." Chung Thần Lạc rất sảng khoái gật đầu, "Thế nhưng là, " hắn quay đầu lại chỉ hướng Phác Chí Thành, "Chúng ta chiếc xe này không gian có hạn, nếu như muốn lên xe cần phải mua vé xe úc. Johnny ca có thể sung làm vé xe thứ gì sao?"

Từ Anh Hạo cười."Bằng hữu của ngươi cũng mua xe phiếu rồi?"

"Đương nhiên."

"Hắn dùng cái gì mua?"

"Chí Thành sao?" Chung Thần Lạc con mắt đi lòng vòng, "Một nụ hôn."

"Ha ha, " Từ Anh Hạo cởi mở cười ha hả, "Vậy ta cũng có thể sao? Một nụ hôn."

Chạng vạng tối mặt trời đã nhanh hạ xuống, Từ Anh Hạo thân nửa trên rơi dư huy, một nửa rơi đen tối. Chung Thần Lạc nhìn xem hắn, cùng hắn ánh mắt kết nối. Cặp mắt kia hay là không thay đổi gì. Giống như ôn nhu vừa lo sầu, kỳ thật kết đầy băng. Chung Thần Lạc nhẹ nhàng cười.

"Đương nhiên không được, Johnny ca."

"Nam sinh, mười bốn tuổi, hôm qua cùng gia đình của ta lão sư phát sinh quan hệ."

\- a? Ngươi chủ động vẫn là hắn chủ động?

\- không phải đâu. Ngươi mới mười bốn tuổi a. . . Ngươi lão sư nam nữ?

\- rất không muốn mặt. . .

\- chủ động nói cho cha mẹ ngươi đi, để bọn hắn đuổi việc ngươi lão sư. Đây là hắn thất trách.

\- đây là dụ dỗ gian dâm đi? Đề nghị báo cảnh

\- vì cái gì đều nói là dụ dỗ gian dâm? Một cây làm chẳng nên non

Tại càng nhiều cùng thiếp tuôn ra trước khi đến Chung Thần Lạc xóa bỏ thiếp mời.

Hắn phát bài post bản ý không phải xin giúp đỡ hoặc là bộc ánh sáng, hắn cũng không làm rõ ràng được, nhưng trong lòng có đồ vật gì toát lên, lại đối ai cũng không thể nói. Tại trên mạng nói ra liền tốt, hắn cảm thấy mạng lưới tựa như một đầu to lớn Hà, vô số người đều ở trong đó đi ị đi đái, nếu như người suốt ngày đợi tại mạng lưới thế giới bên trong, kia tương đương với tại cứt đái chồng bên trong bơi lội. Tóm lại ở loại địa phương này không có người quan tâm ngươi nói thật hay giả. Mọi người chỉ là cần bài tiết.

"Cái này là sai lầm. Ngươi không nên làm như vậy. Ngươi bị thương tổn. Ngươi cần muốn trợ giúp." Cái này đều không phải hắn muốn.

Không bằng trong điện thoại viết nhật ký đi. Chung Thần Lạc đóng lại máy tính, nằm ngửa ở trên giường nghĩ.

Johnny ca là Chung Thần Lạc anh Văn gia giáo lão sư. Johnny ca trước kia ở tại nước Mỹ, khẩu âm rất êm tai. Chung Thần Lạc thích nhất trôi chảy ngữ khóa, thời gian luôn luôn trôi qua rất nhanh, một cái từ anh âm đẹp âm theo thứ tự là cái gì cũng có thể cùng Johnny ca tranh luận thật lâu, liền xem như chính mình nói sai Chung Thần Lạc cũng không muốn thừa nhận, mỗi khi lúc này Johnny ca liền sẽ rất bất đắc dĩ mà nhìn xem hắn.

"Thần Lạc học cái gì đều rất nhanh, chính là có khi sẽ nghịch ngợm." Johnny ca tại ba ba mụ mụ trước mặt đánh giá như thế chính mình.

Vậy thì tốt, lần sau cũng phải cố gắng lên nghịch ngợm mới được. Chung Thần Lạc thầm suy nghĩ.

"Đầu lưỡi muốn như vậy cuốn lại." Từ Anh Hạo hơi hé miệng, hướng Chung Thần Lạc biểu hiện ra đầu lưỡi mình quăn xoắn phương thức.

"Dạng này? Vẫn là như vậy?" Chung Thần Lạc cố ý giả vờ như sẽ không, đối Từ Anh Hạo phun ra phấn hồng đầu lưỡi, "Thật là khó nha."

"Thần Lạc, đang làm nũng." Từ Anh Hạo thở dài, "Lần trước không phải học xong sao?"

"Quên đi nha."

"Kia muốn như thế nào mới có thể học được?"

"Không biết, khả năng hôm nay học xong ngày mai lại quên nữa nha, Johnny ca liền muốn dạy ta cả một đời." Chung Thần Lạc cười đến trên mặt gạt ra con mèo văn.

"Như vậy sao được." Từ Anh Hạo lắc đầu, "Thần Lạc về sau muốn một người đi nước ngoài học nha. Chẳng lẽ cũng phải đem ta mang đến?"

"Cũng có thể nha." Chung Thần Lạc một bộ không có cái gọi là bộ dáng, "Về sau một mực ở nhà ta cũng có thể. Dù sao ba ba mụ mụ của ta cũng rất thích ngươi. Không phải sao, Anh Hạo ca." Hắn cố ý gọi Từ Anh Hạo Hàn văn danh chữ.

"Lại dạy ta một chút đi, ca, ta rất đần nha."

Đầu lưỡi lần nữa vươn ra lúc bị Từ Anh Hạo lại gần ngậm lấy, Chung Thần Lạc cả kinh không thể nhúc nhích, Từ Anh Hạo rất ôn nhu mà đem hắn ôm vào trong lồng ngực, trên người mùi nước hoa hun đến Chung Thần Lạc hoa mắt chóng mặt.

"Ngô. . . Ca, " hắn muốn nói thả ta ra, còn chưa nói ra miệng, Từ Anh Hạo liền buông ra hắn.

"Thật xin lỗi." Từ Anh Hạo xin lỗi cười cười, rất vội vàng đứng lên chỉnh lý mình, "Thật xin lỗi, thật xin lỗi Thần Lạc."

Chung Thần Lạc mặt không thay đổi kéo lấy góc áo của hắn, "Muốn đi rồi sao, Johnny ca?"

"Thật rất xin lỗi, Thần Lạc. Ca không nên làm như thế, ca vượt biên giới."

"Thế nhưng là ca hay là làm a." Chung Thần Lạc nói, "Lại không phải nói tiếng xin lỗi liền có thể thu hồi đi."

"Thần Lạc, " Từ Anh Hạo xoay người, "Ta sẽ từ chức."

"Ai muốn ngươi làm như vậy." Chung Thần Lạc tâm phiền muốn chết, "Một người ở nơi đó tự quyết định thứ gì a."

Trên tường đồng hồ đi lại thanh âm giống như là bom hẹn giờ đếm ngược. Từ Anh Hạo đưa lưng về phía Chung Thần Lạc, bóng lưng giống một cái màu đen đứng im ký hiệu.

"Nếu như ta nói ta cũng thích ngươi đâu?" Chung Thần Lạc nói.

"Johnny ca hôn ta là bởi vì thích ta a? Nếu như ta cũng thích ngươi, cũng muốn thân Johnny ca đâu?" Chung Thần Lạc đột nhiên nghẹn ngào, "Nếu như ta nói, ta muốn trở thành Johnny ca người yêu đâu?"

"Không cần nói, Thần Lạc, " Từ Anh Hạo quay đầu lại nhìn xem hắn, "Đừng bảo là."

"Ta thích Johnny ca. Cho nên Johnny ca hôn ta không có gì sai, ta cũng không có bị ép buộc làm cái gì." Chung Thần Lạc cười lên, "Ta nói xong."

Từ Anh Hạo lúc kia cũng giống như vậy, một nửa thân thể trong bóng đêm, một nửa tại quang lượng bên trong. Hắn nhìn chăm chú Chung Thần Lạc, trong mắt giống có một mảnh màu đen nước sông tại ôn hòa phun trào.

Chung Thần Lạc cười đối đầu hắn ánh mắt, giống tại tuyên cáo cái gì thắng lợi.

"Ta vượt biên giới đúng không? Anh Hạo ca."

Bọn hắn làm qua số lần kỳ thật không coi là nhiều. Từ Anh Hạo tuyệt sẽ không tại Chung Thần Lạc nhà cùng hắn làm, cũng không nguyện ý đi khách sạn. Lựa chọn duy nhất là Từ Anh Hạo nhà.

Cho dù là mùa hè Chung Thần Lạc cũng cảm thấy Từ Anh Hạo nhà không khí ẩm thấp, phòng cho thuê bên cửa sổ chỉnh tề bày biện một loạt lon bia, Chung Thần Lạc hỏi qua Từ Anh Hạo vì cái gì không ném, Từ Anh Hạo nói lúc đầu nghĩ có thể ở bên trong loại chút gì, nhưng một mực không có thời gian. Chung Thần Lạc nghĩ ai sẽ tại lon bia bên trong loại đồ vật a.

Từ Anh Hạo phòng ngủ trên trần nhà có một mảng lớn nấm mốc điểm, nhếch mắt con ngươi nhìn giống một đám màu xám ruồi muỗi không nhúc nhích thiếp tại nơi hẻo lánh. Chung Thần Lạc nằm ở trên giường nhìn chằm chằm trần nhà, Johnny ca phía sau chính là màu xám nấm mốc điểm, về sau hồi tưởng lại cũng sẽ là dạng này, Johnny ca tại trong thân thể của hắn ra vào, mang theo phía sau nấm mốc điểm cũng tại một động một chút. Chung Thần Lạc đưa tay ôm lấy Từ Anh Hạo bị mồ hôi ướt nhẹp cõng, nghĩ nhắm mắt lại sờ được sẽ là con muỗi sao, ướt sũng, màu xám, leo đến trên mu bàn tay mình.

"Ta cũng sẽ hút thuốc." Chung Thần Lạc yêu cầu Từ Anh Hạo thuốc lá cho hắn rút lúc, nói láo.

"Thần Lạc đang nói láo đi." Từ Anh Hạo nhàn nhạt liếc hắn một cái.

"Biết còn nói." Chung Thần Lạc ngả vào giữa không trung tay không chiếm được đáp lại, tức giận lại thu hồi lại.

"Tới đây một chút." Từ Anh Hạo hướng Chung Thần Lạc vẫy tay, Chung Thần Lạc ngoan ngoãn ngang nhiên xông qua, ngoan ngoãn nhắm mắt lại, lại là loại kia ôn nhu hôn. Chung Thần Lạc đầu lưỡi liếm đến Từ Anh Hạo chân răng, mùi khói tại nam nhân miệng bên trong tựa hồ trở nên không giống nhau lắm. Chung Thần Lạc hôn nhiều lần.

"Nhiều nhất chỉ có thể dạng này nha." Từ Anh Hạo buông hắn ra, đứng lên, ngậm lấy điếu thuốc đi phòng khách.

Có lần làm xong Chung Thần Lạc cùng Từ Anh Hạo nói, không muốn về nhà, nghĩ tại Johnny nhà của anh mày bên trong ngủ.

Từ Anh Hạo cười vài tiếng, đi tới đem hắn ôm vào trong ngực, nói như thế cha mẹ ngươi sẽ giết ta.

"Chỉ là không trở về nhà, có nghiêm trọng như vậy sao?" Chung Thần Lạc ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn, "Nếu là ta còn muốn cùng Johnny ca một mực cùng một chỗ đâu? Ta không muốn đi ngoại quốc đọc sách, nghĩ một mực ở tại Johnny ca trong nhà, không được sao? Johnny ca nuôi không nổi ta? Ta ăn cũng không nhiều."

"Không muốn lão là nói bốc đồng lời nói, Thần Lạc."

"Johnny ca không nguyện ý đi." Chung Thần Lạc dựa vào tại Từ Anh Hạo trên lồng ngực, cảm thấy mình giống một cái đại hào, bày tại trong tủ kính cái chủng loại kia bé con, "Có thể nói thẳng, ta lại sẽ không tức giận."

"Không phải có nguyện ý hay không sự tình." Từ Anh Hạo thở ra một hơi, "Thần Lạc, ngươi nguyện ý đi tưởng tượng chúng ta cuộc sống tương lai sao? Nếu như ngươi cùng ta ở đến cùng một chỗ, loại cuộc sống đó sẽ là như thế nào, ngươi tưởng tượng qua sao?"

"Johnny ca yêu ta sao?"

". . ." Từ Anh Hạo phối hợp nói tiếp, "Ngươi giống sẽ mèo con đồng dạng bị ta nuôi trong nhà, nơi nào cũng đi không được, tự do cũng là muốn dùng tiền mua, Thần Lạc. Mà ta không có tiền. Ta mỗi ngày đi ra ngoài làm việc, ban đêm mới về đến nhà, cầm kiếm được một chút xíu tiền, trừ cho hai chúng ta mua đồ ăn, giao xong tiền thuê nhà liền không dư thừa, chúng ta không có cái khác giải trí hoạt động. Chỉ có ân ái. Mỗi ngày ta về đến nhà, khả năng ngay cả tắm cũng không tẩy, ta sẽ ôm ngươi một mực một mực xâm phạm ngươi, một mực một mực tại trong thân thể ngươi, mỗi lúc trời tối đều như thế, bởi vì chúng ta không có chuyện để làm. Ngươi muốn loại cuộc sống đó sao, Thần Lạc?"

"Johnny ca yêu ta liền tốt." Chung Thần Lạc nhẹ nhàng nói, dùng tóc đi cọ Từ Anh Hạo cái cằm.

"Có một ngày ngươi sẽ phát hiện ngươi không yêu ta." Từ Anh Hạo nói.

Cũng nghĩ qua có thể là có thể như vậy kết thúc. Chung Thần Lạc ôm từ thực phẩm chín cửa hàng mua đồ ăn, không nhúc nhích nhìn xem Từ Anh Hạo nhà dưới lầu một cao một thấp hai người, nam nhân cùng nữ nhân, bọn hắn tại dưới ánh đèn lờ mờ rất nhẹ hôn.

Hôm nay không có Tinh Tinh cũng không có trăng lượng. Chung Thần Lạc ngẩng đầu hướng trên trời nhìn, minh trời cũng sẽ không có, sau trời cũng sẽ không có. Lại không còn có.

Một lần cuối cùng ân ái, Chung Thần Lạc yêu cầu Từ Anh Hạo không mang bao đi vào mình bên trong, dù sao về sau lại không còn thấy, ta cái cuối cùng yêu cầu làm ơn thỏa mãn một cái đi? Chung Thần Lạc nói.

Từ Anh Hạo do dự một hồi, không có cự tuyệt, nói một hồi sẽ giúp Chung Thần Lạc thanh lý.

Nàng cũng giống ta nhạy cảm như vậy sao? Chung Thần Lạc đi hôn Từ Anh Hạo mồ hôi nhỏ giọt mặt, ngươi người yêu, cũng giống như ta ẩm ướt sao?

Thần Lạc, đừng nói. Từ Anh Hạo tránh đi nụ hôn của hắn, bắt hắn lại tay không để hắn sờ loạn loạn động.

Đáp án kia chính là không. Chung thần ngoan ngoãn bất động, nếu như Từ Anh Hạo muốn để hắn bất động vậy liền bất động, hắn muốn làm một con ngoan mèo con, mặc dù cái gì cũng sẽ không cải biến. Nhưng hắn muốn làm một con ngoan mèo con. Một lần cũng tốt.

Johnny ca, ngươi cùng nàng làm thời điểm sẽ nghĩ đến mặt của ta sao? Chung Thần Lạc hì hì cười, nghĩ đến là ở trong thân thể của ta, thao chính là phía sau của ta không phải nàng. Sẽ nghĩ tượng thanh âm của ta sao? Johnny ca có phải là rất đau đầu, ta mỗi lần đều gọi phải rất lớn tiếng a? Thế nhưng là mỗi lần Johnny ca đều thao ta rất dễ chịu nha. . .

Xuỵt, xuỵt, không cần nói Thần Lạc. Từ Anh Hạo xoay người đụng lên đến, muốn dùng hôn ngăn chặn Chung Thần Lạc líu lo không ngừng miệng, hắn ngang nhiên xông qua lúc, Chung Thần Lạc sợ hãi giống như về sau rụt lại, lộ ra loại kia vô cùng đáng thương, liền muốn bị vứt bỏ chó con biểu lộ. Nhưng hắn xưa nay không khóc. Từ Anh Hạo nghĩ.

"Ca không thể yêu ta sao?"

Từ Anh Hạo đi hôn Chung Thần Lạc nước mắt, êm ái, trân ái địa. Hắn nói Thần Lạc về sau muốn hạnh phúc, bởi vì Thần Lạc có loại năng lực kia. Mình với hắn mà nói cái gì cũng không tính, Thần Lạc một ngày nào đó sẽ quên hắn.

"Anh Hạo ca cũng muốn đi truy cầu hạnh phúc của mình sao?" Chung Thần Lạc cuộn mình tại Từ Anh Hạo trong ngực hỏi.

"Ta cũng không làm rõ ràng được đó có phải hay không hạnh phúc." Từ Anh Hạo cười khổ một tiếng, nhẹ nhàng sờ Chung Thần Lạc tóc."Nhưng ít ra rất nhiều người đều cho rằng kia là."

"Ngày đó ta nhìn thấy, " Chung Thần Lạc nói, "Johnny ca hòa, ca người yêu."

"Không nên để ngươi thấy."

"Kỳ thật ta không có thấy rõ ràng." Chung Thần Lạc cười lên, "Bởi vì ngày đó không có trăng lượng cũng không có Tinh Tinh, đen như mực, nguyên lai kia thật là Johnny ca nha."

". . ." Từ Anh Hạo chăm chú ôm Chung Thần Lạc một chút, "Lại gạt ta."

"Lại?"

"Không có gì."

Chung Thần Lạc nhắm mắt lại, trên mí mắt có TV đen trắng điểm rè đồng dạng đồ vật đang nhảy nhót, ngày đó bầu trời đêm cũng là một mảnh đen kịt, không có Tinh Tinh cũng không có trăng lượng. Nhưng hắn hay là ở trong lòng hứa cái nguyện, hắn không biết kia có tính không chúc phúc, hắn nghĩ Johnny ca nhất định không muốn lấy được hạnh phúc, bởi vì như vậy, Johnny ca liền sẽ lúc nào cũng nghĩ từ bản thân. Hắn nghĩ cuối cùng hắn cũng vẫn là không có khi một con thật nhỏ mèo.

Từ Anh Hạo ngồi ở sau xe tòa, quay đầu nhìn ngoài cửa sổ, sau khi lên xe chẳng hề nói một câu qua.

Phác Chí Thành từ kính chiếu hậu bên trong lặng lẽ nhìn thoáng qua Từ Anh Hạo, nhỏ giọng đối một bên Chung Thần Lạc nói, "Có phải là không tốt lắm a?"

Chung Thần Lạc nhún vai, nói có cái gì không tốt. Ai bảo Johnny ca không có tiền mua xe phiếu. Không có mua vé xe liền lên xe người chẳng lẽ còn có thể quyết định xe đi phương hướng nào mở sao? Hắn nói đến rất lớn tiếng, cam đoan Từ Anh Hạo nhất định có thể nghe thấy.

Từ Anh Hạo nhẹ nhàng cười lên, "Không sao, cũng không phải nhất định phải về nhà. Thần Lạc muốn đi nơi nào mở liền nơi nào mở đi."

"Thật sao? Ta hiện tại kỳ thật đang muốn hướng trong sông mở."

"A... Ngươi nghiêm túc?" Phác Chí Thành keo kiệt gấp đưa tới treo tại trên tay lái phương, để phòng Chung Thần Lạc thật phát cái kia điên.

"Giả." Chung Thần Lạc nhìn thoáng qua kính chiếu hậu, "Bất quá lại có quan hệ gì, dù sao mọi người cũng đều nhanh chết rồi."

"Johnny ca, bạn gái của ngươi đâu? Hay là nói thê tử của ngươi đâu?" Chung Thần Lạc thình lình hỏi, "Ngươi rất muốn đi tìm nàng a?"

"Ta hiện tại không có thê tử cũng không có bạn gái, Thần Lạc." Từ Anh Hạo nhàn nhạt trả lời.

"Ai, thật giả." Chung Thần Lạc ra vẻ kinh ngạc, "Kia ca, ngươi có mới mèo con sao?"

Từ Anh Hạo kính chiếu hậu bên trong biểu lộ biến đổi, nhưng bờ môi vẫn đóng chặt.

"Có ý tứ gì?" Phác Chí Thành không hiểu ra sao, nhìn xem Từ Anh Hạo lại nhìn xem Chung Thần Lạc.

"Không hiểu cũng không quan hệ, Chí Thành." Chung Thần Lạc nói.

"Johnny ca không trả lời vấn đề thời điểm, ta đều sẽ coi như là khẳng định đáp án." Chung Thần Lạc nhẹ giọng nói, "Johnny ca nguyên lai có mới mèo con nha."

Từ Anh Hạo thở dài. Lại là như thế thở dài, cảm giác tốt lâu không nghe được. Chung Thần Lạc nghĩ.

"Không có mới mèo con, cho tới bây giờ đều không có." Từ Anh Hạo ôn nhu nói, "Thần Lạc, không muốn hỏi lại."

Trời triệt để đen sau khi xuống tới, Chung Thần Lạc đem xe mở đến vùng ngoại ô bên hồ.

Chí Thành bởi vì mỏi mệt rất nhanh liền ngủ. Từ Anh Hạo đến ngoài xe hút thuốc, Chung Thần Lạc đi theo, sờ đến trong lồng ngực của mình cái kia thanh dao quân dụng.

"Ca, ta hiện tại là thật có thể hút thuốc." Chung Thần Lạc cười chụp Từ Anh Hạo bả vai, mở ra tay, nghĩ Từ Anh Hạo thuốc lá cho hắn.

"Ngươi hiện tại mấy tuổi?" Từ Anh Hạo cũng không thèm nhìn hắn hỏi.

"Ca quên rồi?" Chung Thần Lạc gãi gãi đầu, "Ta hai mươi ba. Tháng trước vừa đầy."

"Lại đang nói linh tinh." Từ Anh Hạo đem Chung Thần Lạc ôm đến trong lồng ngực của mình hung hăng vò hai lần, "Ngươi không phải còn không có đầy hai mươi?"

"Ca đây không phải nhớ kỹ nha." Chung Thần Lạc cười hắc hắc, mùa hè ban đêm có chút mát mẻ ý, Từ Anh Hạo ôm hắn nhiệt độ chính chính tốt.

"Cho nên ngươi còn không thể hút thuốc."

"Kia ca muốn hôn ta sao?" Chung Thần Lạc ngẩng đầu lên hỏi, "Giống như kiểu trước đây?"

Từ Anh Hạo xoay người, miệng bên trong ngậm lấy hơi khói chậm rãi độ đến Chung Thần Lạc miệng bên trong, bởi vì rất chậm rất ôn nhu, Chung Thần Lạc không có bị sang đến, hắn rất nhớ Từ Anh Hạo hôn, ôm Từ Anh Hạo cổ hôn nửa ngày cũng không thả.

"Khụ khụ, " Từ Anh Hạo bị hai người miệng bên trong khói sang đến, rất chật vật xoay người sang chỗ khác ho khan.

"Ai ca ngươi cũng quá không được, thật sẽ hút thuốc sao?" Chung Thần Lạc ai y ai y đi chụp Từ Anh Hạo cõng, cái sau càng khục càng hung, đầu gối cong đến trên mặt đất.

Chung Thần Lạc có chút lo lắng mà nhìn xem hắn, "Ca sẽ không cũng phải chết đi?"

"Tạm thời sẽ không." Từ Anh Hạo chậm chậm, "Liền là vừa vặn bị những người kia đá vị trí còn có chút đau nhức."

"Cũng đúng nha, " Chung Thần Lạc gật gật đầu, "Dù sao cái này 'Bệnh', không có điềm báo cũng sẽ không đau nhức, chỉ là đột nhiên chết rơi mà thôi."

Từ Anh Hạo giống như là phát giác được cái gì, quay đầu, "Cha mẹ của ngươi đâu?"

"Chết rồi." Chung Thần Lạc nháy mắt mấy cái, trên mặt không có quá nhiều bi thương, "Liền ngủ mất ngủ sẽ chết mất, ta buổi sáng mới phát hiện. Nhưng hẳn là vẫn tốt chứ, ta trong đêm cái gì đều không nghe thấy, hẳn là không đau."

Từ Anh Hạo ngồi xổm xuống ôm lấy hắn, dùng sức phải Chung Thần Lạc trên thân có chút đau nhức, "Thần Lạc, vì cái gì không khóc đâu?" Hắn nhẹ nói.

"Bởi vì bọn hắn chết mất sao?" Chung Thần Lạc mặt chôn tại Từ Anh Hạo cần cổ, "Ta không lại bởi vì chết khóc, chính ta nhanh thời điểm chết cũng sẽ không khóc, không biết, chính là không cảm thấy khổ sở. Cho nên khóc không được."

"Nếu như Thần Lạc sẽ không chết liền tốt. Thần Lạc loại hài tử này không nên chết nha." Từ Anh Hạo lại thở dài.

"Ai cũng sẽ chết nha." Chung Thần Lạc nói, "Johnny ca cũng sợ hãi sao?"

"Tựa như là. Nhưng hôm nay gặp được Thần Lạc sau tốt giống là tốt rồi chút." Từ Anh Hạo nửa đùa nửa thật nói như vậy nói.

". . ." Chung Thần Lạc nghĩ nghĩ, hay là quyết định nói ra.

"Ta không phải cái gì không nên chết hài tử. Vừa mới Johnny ca bị người vây đánh, ta chỉ là ngừng ở một bên nhìn, không có ý định đi cứu Johnny ca, bởi vì nói thực ra, nhìn thấy Johnny ca bị người như thế đánh trong lòng ta còn rất thoải mái, ai kêu Johnny ca đối ta làm như vậy chuyện gì quá phận, lại nói cái gì nghĩ theo đuổi hạnh phúc của mình."

"Ta đều biết, Thần Lạc." Từ Anh Hạo cười nói, " bất quá ngươi cuối cùng vẫn là hướng ta bắn tới, còn đánh với ta chào hỏi. Ta rất kinh ngạc, ngay từ đầu cho là ngươi sẽ trực tiếp từ trên người ta ép tới đâu."

Chung Thần Lạc dừng một chút, tiếp lấy nói ra.

"Ta hiện trong ngực có một cây đao. Là bằng hữu ta, ta còn mang ở trên người, là nghĩ có có thể nói ta sẽ giếtJohnny ca."

"Để Johnny ca lên xe, là bởi vì không nghĩ Johnny ca quá dễ dàng đi chết."

Chung Thần Lạc nhìn xem Từ Anh Hạo, con mắt ngây thơ lại chân thành.

"Johnny ca, vì cái gì ta luôn luôn hi vọng ngươi không chiếm được hạnh phúc đâu?"

Từ Anh Hạo cũng nhìn xem hắn, cặp mắt kia ôn nhu vừa lo sầu, giống có nước từ phá mất tầng băng khe hở bên trong trào ra.

"Thật có lỗi. Thần Lạc." Hắn nói.

Chung Thần Lạc nghĩ trước đây thật lâu Johnny ca liền thích nói loại lời này. Một chút rõ ràng cái gì cũng cải biến không được, chỉ là nhìn qua xinh đẹp lời nói. Tỉ như "Thật xin lỗi", "Thật có lỗi", tỉ như "Quên ta", tỉ như "Muốn hạnh phúc" .

"Johnny ca không phải thật sự muốn ta tha thứ a?" Chung Thần Lạc nói.

"Không phải." Từ Anh Hạo cười.

"Vậy là tốt rồi."

Chung Thần Lạc cười, cuối cùng hôn một lần Từ Anh Hạo bờ môi.

Đêm hôm ấy, Chung Thần Lạc bừng tỉnh thật nhiều lần, mỗi lần bừng tỉnh đều sẽ quay đầu nhìn một chút Từ Anh Hạo, xem hắn có phải là trốn đi. Nhưng mỗi lần Từ Anh Hạo đều tại, chính an an ổn ổn ngủ. Hắn mèo to đồng dạng dài đến quá phận tứ chi chen tại ghế sau xe bên trên, nhìn qua không quá dễ chịu. Chung Thần Lạc nghĩ Johnny ca từng chiếm được hạnh phúc sao? Giống hắn chờ đợi như thế, đạt được chính hắn cũng không quá xác định hạnh phúc sao? Johnny ca lại nói, hắn hiện tại không có bạn gái cũng không có thê tử không có mới mèo con, đó có phải hay không mang ý nghĩa mình lúc ấy đen như mực cầu nguyện linh nghiệm rồi? Chung Thần Lạc cao hứng không quá. Hắn rất muốn đi đụng chút Từ Anh Hạo ngủ say mặt. Chung Thần Lạc nhìn thoáng qua tay lái phụ bên trên Chí Thành, đầu của hắn ngủ đến trên đùi mình. Chí Thành cái đồ đần. Nhưng vẫn là không thể đánh thức hắn. Chung Thần Lạc ngửa ra sau đầu, nhìn ngoài cửa sổ xe bầu trời đêm, hôm nay có Tinh Tinh a. Hắn cao hứng cười, kia cầu ước nguyện đi. Hắn nhắm mắt lại, tại một cái nguyện vọng thành hình trước liền ngủ thiếp đi.

Chung Thần Lạc nhớ kỹ buổi sáng hôm đó hạ tuyết. Hắn tỉnh lại nháy mắt bị đầy mắt tuyết cả kinh mấy giây đều nói không ra lời.

Vậy mà thật tuyết rơi. Hắn lẩm bẩm nói, tuyết rơi a, hiện tại là mùa hè nha. Chí Thành, thế giới này thật muốn xong.

Chung Thần Lạc đưa tay đẩy đem bắp đùi mình ngủ tê dại Chí Thành đầu, cái sau lầm bầm lầu bầu trở mình, tiếp lấy ngủ thiếp đi.

Johnny ca, bên ngoài tuyết rơi nha. Chung Thần Lạc khập khiễng đẩy cửa xe ra, đi gõ ghế sau cửa sổ, ra nhìn tuyết nha.

Mở cửa xe lúc, hắn nhìn thấy Từ Anh Hạo vẫn duy trì tối hôm qua cuộn thành một đoàn tư thế, một khắc này Chung Thần Lạc nghĩ đến ba ba nghĩ đến mụ mụ. Ngủ người tĩnh cùng chết đi người tĩnh là không giống, một chút liền có thể nhìn ra.

Tốt đáng tiếc, chí ít nhìn một chút tuyết lại chết rơi nha. Chung Thần Lạc ngơ ngác đứng tại trước cửa xe, có tuyết nhào vào đến, rơi xuống Từ Anh Hạo trên thân.

Hiện ở Anh Hạo ca là hạnh phúc sao? Chung Thần Lạc lẩm bẩm.

Tinh Tinh là chiếc nhẫn của ta.

Nước hoa, hoa hồng, hôn.

Còn phải lại qua mấy tháng mới có thể trưởng thành, không biết ở trước đó có phải là sẽ chết mất.

Chung Thần Lạc tiến vào ghế sau xe, phủi nhẹ Từ Anh Hạo trên mặt tuyết, hôn khẽ một cái môi của hắn.

Sớm chúc ta trưởng thành vui vẻ đi. Johnny ca.

Mặc dù ngày đó cũng không nhất định sẽ tới.

FIN.

202 0.5. 22


	29. Chapter 29

Bong bóng

mqfhzwwzl4

Su mmary:

Thời gian tuyến số lẻ là quá khứ số chẵn là hiện tại

Work Text:

1.

"Đồng học? Đồng học ——" ngươi bị một đôi tay lắc tỉnh.

Sau giờ ngọ dương quang dầy đặc ổ rơm trên đồng cỏ, giống như là bị ai không cẩn thận đánh nát bình trôi đầy đất phong nước đường. Đến mức tỉnh lại thời khắc đó, ngươi đối mặt với như dương quang sáng rỡ khuôn mặt tươi cười, hoài nghi mình vẫn ở vào mộng cảnh.

"Đồng học? Đồng học!" Đánh thức mình người mở ra bàn tay tại trước mắt ngươi lung lay, "Chúng ta một hồi muốn đá bóng thi đấu a, ngươi có muốn hay không cái địa phương kia nha?"

Nghịch năng lượng ánh sáng thấy rõ hắn mồ hôi trên trán cùng trên gương mặt nhỏ bé lông tơ, ngươi lần thứ nhất ghi nhớ mặt của hắn.

Không nghĩ tới lại nhanh như vậy lần nữa gặp được hắn.

Học kỳ mới môn chuyên ngành, ngươi giẫm lên tiếng chuông mèo eo chui vào hàng thứ nhất chỗ trống, buông xuống bao đi sau hiện thân bên cạnh có khuôn mặt quen thuộc, chính mặt không thay đổi đánh giá chính mình.

"Này, thật là đúng dịp a, " ngươi trước hướng không có một ai bục giảng phương hướng nhìn sang mới mở miệng hướng bàn bên tiếp lời, "Tốt tại lão sư không đến."

"Không quá xảo, " đối phương lật ra trong tay sổ, tại tên của ngươi bên trên điểm một cái, "Phác Chí Thành đồng học, khai giảng tiết khóa thứ nhất ngươi đến trễ."

Ngươi trợn mắt há hốc mồm mà nhìn xem hắn tiêu sái đi đến bục giảng: "Các vị đồng học, điểm xong tên, bắt đầu lên lớp đi."

Từ ký túc xá nằm đàm hội bên trên, ngươi biết được Chung Thần Lạc là bản trường học đang học nghiên cứu sinh, làm mới trợ giáo vì bởi vì đi công tác lão sư thay mặt khai giảng lớp đầu tiên, vừa vặn còn bắt được mình đến trễ. Ngươi thầm nghĩ, hi vọng hắn có thể nhìn tại trước đó miễn cưỡng xem như đã từng quen biết phân thượng giơ cao đánh khẽ đừng trừ mình quá nhiều bình thường phân đi.

Đám bạn cùng phòng nói đến trợ giáo lão sư sinh lãnh cảm, nghiêm túc thận trọng, ngươi không khỏi có chút hoảng hốt, trong trí nhớ lúm đồng tiền chẳng lẽ là ảo giác sao?

". . . Nghe ta học trưởng nói qua, hắn giống như không có bằng hữu gì a. . . Nhưng cũng không hoàn toàn là con mọt sách!"

". . . Nghe nói còn đạn phải một tay thép tốt đàn, nhưng giống như không ai tận mắt thấy qua. . ."

". . . Yêu đương? Liền hắn cái kia tính cách, làm sao có thể!"

Tại đám bạn cùng phòng nói nhỏ bên trong, ngươi bất tri bất giác tiến vào mộng đẹp.

2.

Ngươi tại xế chiều tỉnh lại.

Dương quang xuyên thấu qua không có kéo tốt màn cửa khe hở tại ngươi thuần sắc trên chăn ấn ra bất quy tắc bao nhiêu hình dạng, ngươi ý đồ đem ánh mắt tập trung, vô số nhỏ bụi bặm chính tại chùm sáng bên trong xoay tròn lấy khiêu vũ.

Ngươi không biết mình ngủ bao lâu, chỉ cảm thấy hơi nhức đầu, tại là hoạt động một chút cứng đờ cái cổ. Đầu giường bày biện một chùm trước đây không lâu mới bị tưới nước hoa tươi, cánh hoa cùng trên phiến lá giọt nước lung lay sắp đổ. Trương di chính ôm nước ấm túi dựa cửa sổ ngủ gật, trong phòng tĩnh phải chỉ nghe thấy máy tạo độ ẩm vận chuyển thanh âm.

Nàng bị ngươi đứng dậy động tĩnh đánh thức, túi chườm nóng ba một tiếng ném tới trên mặt đất: "Thiếu gia, ngài tỉnh."

"Đã xảy ra chuyện gì sao? Ta vì sao lại ở chỗ này?" Ngươi cảm thấy đầu rất nặng, vô ý thức nghĩ đưa tay đụng vào.

"Thiếu gia, trước đừng nhúc nhích, " Trương di ấn xuống cổ tay của ngươi, "Ngài đầu tuần ra trận tai nạn xe cộ, bị thương có chút nghiêm trọng. Bác sĩ nói là não chấn động, cần nằm viện tĩnh dưỡng."

". . . Tai nạn xe cộ? Ta vì sao lại xảy ra tai nạn xe cộ?"

Trương di trên mặt tựa hồ hiện lên một vẻ bối rối: "Là, là bởi vì ngài mệt nhọc điều khiển, vừa vặn đụng tới rượu giá nghịch hành xe, cho nên mới. . ."

"Có đúng không. . ." Cảm giác trong đầu chứa nồi sôi mở cháo, bỏng đến ngươi nhăn lại lông mày, "Nhưng ta giống như. . . Cái gì đều nghĩ không ra. . ."

"Không quan trọng, không quan trọng! Nghĩ không ra là hiện tượng bình thường, bác sĩ nói não chấn động sẽ khiến. . . Gây nên tính tạm thời mất trí nhớ, " Trương di trấn an nói, " ít thì mấy ngày, nhiều thì mấy tháng mới khôi phục. Ngài đừng suy nghĩ nhiều, nghỉ ngơi thật tốt mới là."

Nhìn xem ngươi vẻ mặt mờ mịt, Trương di không được tự nhiên dùng ngón tay chà xát mình khe quần: "Ta đi cấp ngài chuẩn bị nước nóng."

Vào lúc ban đêm, phụ mẫu tới gần nửa đêm mới tới thăm ngươi. Biết bọn hắn muốn tới, ngươi ráng chống đỡ lấy buồn ngủ không có nhắm mắt lại. Nghe Trương di nói, bọn hắn vừa nói xong sinh ý từ nơi khác gấp trở về, trên mặt mang nồng hậu dày đặc bóng đêm đều không thể che hết gian nan vất vả cùng mỏi mệt.

Mẫu thân sợ đụng phải miệng vết thương của ngươi, không dám có quá lớn động tác, chỉ là một mực nắm chặt mu bàn tay của ngươi từng viên lớn rơi nước mắt, đôi môi tái nhợt cùng hoa tai làm bằng ngọc trai đều theo xả khóc có chút rung động, tại đèn chân không hạ nổi lên yếu ớt Hikaru phụ thân thì là đứng cách ngươi hai bước địa phương xa trầm mặc nhìn xem ngươi, trong mắt đựng đầy cháy bỏng, áy náy cùng một chút cái gì khác cảm xúc. Ngươi không nghĩ nhiều, chỉ là cảm thấy dạng này ấm áp thân tình tràng diện quen thuộc vừa xa lạ. Ngươi luôn cảm giác mình tựa hồ nên có chút đáp lại, nhưng cuối cùng vẫn là cái gì cũng không làm.

Bọn hắn cũng không có tại trong phòng bệnh đợi bao lâu, liên tiếp vang lên điện thoại không ngừng thúc giục bọn hắn rời đi. Trước khi đi, mẫu thân dùng áy náy giọng điệu hứa hẹn sẽ mau chóng dành thời gian trở lại nhìn ngươi. Ngươi nhu thuận đáp ứng, đưa mắt nhìn phụ mẫu hạp lên cửa phòng.

Ngươi đóng lại đèn, trong bóng đêm vì chính mình dịch tốt chăn mền.

3.

Đáng chết, lần này cần tìm cớ gì chuồn đi đâu? Ngươi nhìn qua cái bàn đối diện y nguyên câu nệ lạ lẫm nữ hài, có chút bực bội giải khai mình áo sơmi viên thứ nhất cúc áo.

Ngươi cùng phổ thông nam sinh viên tương tự điểm là chơi tâm nặng, khác biệt chính là nhân sinh đã sớm bị tung hoành cửa hàng phụ mẫu an bài tốt, yêu đương cùng hôn nhân đều tuỳ tiện bị xem như lạnh như băng thương nghiệp thẻ đánh bạc.

Xuyên qua tại từng tràng muôn hình muôn vẻ bữa tiệc cùng trong yến hội, đối mặt từng trương mỗi người mỗi vẻ mỹ lệ gương mặt, phun ra từng câu công thức hoá hoa ngôn xảo ngữ hống đối phương vui vẻ, ngươi không ngừng bị động cùng vừa độ tuổi khác phái gặp mặt, đối ra mắt sớm đã chết lặng không thôi. Rõ ràng mới đi vào hai mươi đời không lâu, ngươi lại cảm thấy mình giống nở rộ trước bị rút đi kíp nổ pháo hoa, còn không có mở ra liền qua thưởng vị kỳ hạn cá trích bánh, vừa mới thành thục nhưng bị mưa to ướt nhẹp bồ công anh hạt giống.

Tiếng đàn dương cầm lần nữa bỗng nhiên vang lên, ngươi đưa tay nhấp một hớp cà phê, trong lúc vô tình từ cửa sổ thủy tinh bên trên bắt được một cái nhìn quen mắt bóng ngược. Hắn mặc phẳng phiu âu phục, sắc bén cằm đường cong cắt vỡ ngươi hoang mang, đang ngồi tại phòng ăn đại đường trung ương trước dương cầm trình diễn một bài nhẹ nhàng nhạc khúc.

Ngươi nhìn một chút đồng hồ treo trên tường, đột nhiên có chủ ý, ngón trỏ bắt đầu có chút đắc ý nhẹ nhàng theo tiết chụp gõ động.

Mượn đi phòng vệ sinh lấy cớ cùng đang chuẩn bị tan tầm kiêm chức nhạc công thông đồng tốt về sau, ngươi thay đổi ảo não biểu lộ mang theo hắn một lần nữa ngồi trở lại nữ hài đối diện.

"Vừa mới đi phòng vệ sinh vừa vặn đụng đến lão sư, hắn yêu cầu ta cùng hắn chạy về trường học làm khẩn cấp đầu đề, " ngươi chỉ chỉ đứng ở một bên Chung Thần Lạc, "Thật có lỗi, ta hiện tại trước tiên cần phải đi."

Hắn mặt poker quả nhiên hù dọa đối phương, nữ hài chỉ có thể khéo hiểu lòng người khoát khoát tay: "Không sao, ngươi trước bận bịu, chúng ta có rảnh lại hẹn."

"Được rồi, cái kia. . . Hạ? Ách. . . Lần sau gặp lại." Ngươi suýt nữa cắn đến đầu lưỡi mình, thầm mắng mình làm sao cáo biệt còn kém chút bộc lộ ra mình căn bản không có nhớ đối phương tính danh sự thật.

Bước ra phòng ăn thời khắc đó, ngươi thật to nhẹ nhàng thở ra, lập tức lộ ra gà tặc biểu lộ: "Tạ ~ tạ ~ Chung ~ lão ~ sư ~ "

"Không khách khí, " hắn nhíu lông mày, "Thành tâm dự định cảm tạ ta hiện tại mời ta ăn kem ly đi."

"Chung lão sư, ăn ngon a? Đây là ta thích nhất kem ly cửa hàng úc."

Hắn hài lòng gật đầu: "Cũng không tệ lắm. Ta và ngươi không kém mấy tuổi, ở bên ngoài không cần gọi lão sư, gọi tên ta liền tốt."

"Chung Thần Lạc. . . Ca, " ngươi hay là không có cách nào gọi thẳng đối phương tên đầy đủ, "Vừa rồi hướng ngươi xin giúp đỡ thời điểm ta hoàn toàn không nghĩ tới ngươi sẽ đáp ứng sảng khoái như vậy ai."

"Cho nên mới vừa rồi là tại tìm vận may sao?"

Ngươi le lưỡi: "Ngô, có chút đi, dù sao mọi người tự mình đều nói ngươi rất khó ở chung nha."

"Thật sao?" Hắn nở nụ cười, ngươi phát hiện ánh mắt hắn phía dưới có rất đáng yêu con mèo văn.

Điện thoại di động của ngươi màn hình sáng lên một cái, đỉnh rõ ràng là mỗi ngày chòm sao vận thế mặt bàn vật trang sức.

"Các ngươi sinh viên hiện tại còn lưu hành cái này sao?" Rõ ràng thoát ly sinh viên thân phận cũng không mấy năm, làm sao rất thích đem chính mình nói phải như thế lão? Ngươi tại nói thầm trong lòng.

Hắn có chút hăng hái lại gần muốn nhìn chòm sao vận thế, khoảng cách gần đến có thể thấy rõ khóe miệng của hắn còn dính lấy một điểm kem ly, không có tồn tại có thay hắn lau đi xúc động.

"A. . . Là. . . là. . . Đi, " ngươi cực nhanh thu hồi mục quang, chỉ chỉ màn hình, "Phía trên bảo hôm nay chòm Thủy Bình may mắn chỉ số là năm ngôi sao."

"Thật sao, " hắn giảo hoạt nháy nháy mắt, "Trách không được sẽ có được lạnh lùng trợ giúp của ta."

Ngươi ngượng ngùng gãi gãi đầu: "Vì báo đáp Chung lão. . . Thần Lạc ca, ta sẽ cố gắng tại đồng học ở giữa thay đổi ngươi phong bình."

4.

Nằm trên giường nghỉ ngơi gần nửa tháng, ngươi năn nỉ Trương di mang ngươi ra ngoài hô hấp một chút không khí mới mẻ.

Sử dụng hết sớm sau bữa ăn, Trương di đẩy ngồi tại trên xe lăn ngươi đi vườn hoa tản bộ. Trong bệnh viện vườn hoa không giống với bên ngoài, khói lửa không có như vậy dày đặc, nhưng đối với bệnh người mà nói đã đầy đủ náo nhiệt.

Ngươi bị đẩy chậm rãi đi, trên đường đi nhìn thấy đánh Thái Cực quyền lão đại gia, ôm hài nhi tản bộ trẻ tuổi mụ mụ, tại Tử Đằng Hoa dưới kệ đọc báo giấy nãi nãi, cuối cùng ngừng tại tĩnh mịch hồ nước bên cạnh. Hồ nước bên cạnh có một cái ghim bím tóc sừng dê tiểu nữ hài, cầm một cái máy ảnh hình dạng bong bóng cơ, nhấn hạ cửa chớp, đủ mọi màu sắc bong bóng liên tục không ngừng từ ống kính miệng vị trí bay ra.

Theo gió bay tới bong bóng vờn quanh ở bên người, chiếu đến trời xanh, chiếu đến hồ nước, chiếu đến mặt của ngươi, để ngươi cảm thấy mình không cô đơn. Nó bên trong một cái bong bóng hướng cái mũi của ngươi bay tới, ngươi nhìn xem nó cách mình càng ngày càng gần, cuối cùng "Ba" một tiếng bể nát, vẩy ra giọt nước nhỏ ở trên mặt kích thích trong nháy mắt ý lạnh.

Ngươi cảm thấy tràng cảnh này giống như đã từng quen biết, nhưng lại cố gắng thế nào đều nghĩ không ra, duy dư huyệt Thái Dương ẩn ẩn làm đau.

Mặc dù vốn là không có ôm cái gì hi vọng, nhưng xuất viện trước phụ mẫu quả nhiên một mực không thể nhín chút thời gian trở lại nhìn ngươi. Ngươi ngồi tại bệnh viện bên ngoài trên ghế dài chờ lấy Trương di vì ngươi làm tốt thủ tục xuất viện, che kín áo khoác đi đến đường về nhà.

Trương di hôm nay tựa hồ đặc biệt vui vẻ, trên đường đi đều đang không ngừng hỏi ngươi có cái gì muốn ăn cùng muốn uống, về nhà nhất định phải lập tức làm cho ngươi ăn.

"Trương di, ta bất quá là tại bệnh viện ở mấy tháng, về nhà bữa thứ nhất cơm về phần tình cảnh lớn như vậy sao?" Ngươi nhịn không được trêu ghẹo, "Làm cho ta cùng bao lâu không có trở về nhà như vậy."

Trương di vô ý thức trả lời: "Thế nhưng là, thiếu gia ngài hoàn toàn chính xác. . ."

Một mực chuyên tâm tài xế lái xe mất tự nhiên ho khan một tiếng, đánh gãy Trương di. Bọn hắn từ kính chiếu hậu trao đổi một ánh mắt, Trương di tiếp tục nói ra: "Thiếu gia, từ bản thân liền đem ngài làm con trai yêu thương. Mặc kệ rời nhà bao lâu, ta đều sẽ làm tốt ăn nghênh đón ngài trở về nha. . ."

Ngươi đếm thầm lấy ngoài cửa sổ rút lui cây, không còn nói tiếp.

"Trở về rồi?" Bên trong cơm bị lâm thời về nhà phụ mẫu đột ngột đánh gãy. Tay của ngươi dừng một chút, liền buông xuống bộ đồ ăn.

"Ừm." Ngươi phản xạ có điều kiện chỉ phát ra một cái đơn giản âm tiết, hướng song thân có chút bái về sau, ngươi bắt đầu suy nghĩ về nhà chào hỏi đến tột cùng nên do phương kia ra tay trước ra tương đối phù hợp, cũng suy đoán cùng phụ mẫu không thân cận nguyên nhân có lẽ là bọn hắn công việc bận rộn.

"Trở về liền tốt, trở về liền tốt. . ." Mẫu thân ý đồ đánh vỡ có chút không khí ngột ngạt, "Chúng ta trở về lấy cái văn kiện, chính ngươi từ từ ăn."

Phụ thân không có lại nói tiếp, trực tiếp rời đi phòng ăn. Ngươi tiếp tục ăn, bất đắc dĩ hôm nay đồ ăn làm sao đều nếm không ra tư vị, không ăn mấy ngụm liền buông xuống bát đũa xưng muốn về phòng nghỉ ngơi.

Gian phòng của ngươi mặc dù thời gian dài không người ở lại, lại bị quét dọn phải mới tinh như lúc ban đầu. Trương di sớm kéo ra màn cửa, nhiệt độ trong phòng bởi vì ánh mặt trời chiếu không đến mức quá thấp, ngươi trong lỗ mũi tràn đầy mùi thơm hoa cỏ cùng chất gỗ đồ dùng trong nhà hương vị. Trên giá sách còn trưng bày ngươi không nỡ ném tiểu học sách giáo khoa, ngươi còn nhớ rõ trước kia cùng ngữ Văn lão sư mỗi chữ mỗi câu đọc chậm: Có thân nhân địa phương chính là nhà.

Theo lý thuyết, về nhà người sẽ cảm giác được ấm áp cùng thoả đáng, mà từ đạp vào trong nhà về sau, vì sao lại từ đáy lòng liên tục không ngừng mà bốc lên phản cảm cùng bất an đâu?

Giá sách bên trên chỉ bày biện một trương chụp ảnh chung, thời gian là cái nào đó buổi chiều, năm tuổi ngươi đang ngồi tại gia gia trên đùi thổi bóng ngâm, cửa chớp tiếng vang lên lúc, ngươi nghịch ngợm bày ra cái mặt quỷ, gia gia hiền lành mà nhìn xem ngươi.

Khung hình đồng dạng bị sáng bóng không nhuốm bụi trần, ngươi dùng lòng bàn tay cách pha lê vuốt ve ảnh chụp, đột nhiên rất nhớ gia gia.

5.

Ngươi không còn hao tâm tổn trí tại mỗi lần ra mắt trước biên được không cùng lấy cớ, mà là lựa chọn tại Chung Thần Lạc làm công thời gian, trực tiếp cùng các cô gái ước định tại hắn kiêm chức phòng ăn gặp mặt, cuối cùng lấy Chung lão sư làm lý do thuận lợi đào thoát.

Vừa mới bắt đầu, Chung Thần Lạc sẽ đối với ngươi ngây thơ như vậy hành vi rất bất đắc dĩ, về sau dần dần cũng quen thuộc ngươi da mặt dày, có thời gian rảnh ngẫu nhiên sẽ còn đáp ứng ngươi kem ly mời. Thế là cùng nhau tại ngươi tình cảm chân thành kem ly cửa hàng tiêu xài rất nhiều buổi chiều, đem menu chính điểm qua một vòng lại phản lấy điểm một vòng.

Ngươi rất ít cùng người đồng lứa nói về gia đình, dù cho tại quanh năm suốt tháng Trung Nguyên sinh gia đình mang đến áp lực để ngươi nhiều lần mất ngủ, lại tại đối mặt hắn lúc không có có nguyên do lần thứ nhất sinh ra thổ lộ hết xúc động. Có lẽ bởi vì hắn biểu tình bình tĩnh, có lẽ bởi vì trên người hắn dễ ngửi mềm mại tề hương vị, có lẽ bởi vì hắn là đáng tin huynh trưởng, có lẽ bởi vì hắn từ không dễ dàng vi phạm.

Ngươi cũng là lần đầu tiên nghe hắn đàm từ bản thân, biết hắn sống một mình tại thành nam cũ nhà ngang bên trong, dựa vào kiêm chức đổi lấy ít ỏi tiền lương cùng trường học phát học bổng duy trì sinh kế. Không có thân nhân cũng hiếm khi bằng hữu, lại giống gốc cứng cỏi vô danh thực vật, thẳng tắp cái eo đón gió sinh trưởng lấy càng tiếp cận mặt trời.

Ngươi vẫn cho rằng mình chỉ là cái này gia tộc cự phách bên trong một cái không đáng chú ý linh kiện, bị cưỡng chế lắp đặt tại bọn hắn hài lòng vị trí bên trên một khắc càng không ngừng vận chuyển, coi như bởi vì đáy lòng yếu ớt không cam lòng cùng phản kháng nghĩ phát ra tiếng, cũng sẽ nháy mắt bị máy móc to lớn oanh minh nuốt hết.

Đề cập tới hướng lúc hắn vân đạm phong khinh giống vừa rồi chọn món lúc hỏi nhân viên cửa hàng hôm nay có hay không sữa bò khẩu vị kem ly, ngươi sớm đã băng phong tâm đột nhiên bị đục mở một cái khe, có loại muốn cho hắn mua xuống toàn thế giới kem cơ xúc động.

6.

Gia gia đã bệnh nặng nằm trên giường thật lâu, hắn ở tại rời nhà rất xa trong viện dưỡng lão, xa tới tại thành thị đường chéo bên kia.

Ngươi một mình ngược lại mấy ban tàu điện ngầm cùng xe buýt, hoa mấy giờ mới đến cái này chỗ ở vào vùng ngoại thành bệnh viện. Phụ thân nắm giữ công ty đại quyền về sau, không cần lại hao phí tinh lực cùng nguyên bản quan hệ cũng không thân mật lại mất đi giá trị cha đẻ duy trì mặt ngoài hòa bình. Thân tình tại trong mắt phụ thân có lẽ luôn luôn so ra kém mặt mũi, phụ thân an bài gia gia vào ở vốn là tốt nhất trại an dưỡng, đều xem trọng Kim thuê cao cấp hộ lý nhân viên chiếu cố vấn hắn, vẻn vẹn vì không bị ngoại nhân nói huyên thuyên. Gia gia tình trạng cơ thể biến hỏng bét về sau, phụ thân cũng chỉ là điều động thư ký của mình mỗi tuần tự mình đi trại an dưỡng thăm hỏi lão nhân.

Ngươi từ nhỏ đã cùng gia gia thân cận, mặc kệ bao xa đều sẽ dành thời gian đi xem hắn. Có đôi khi ngươi sẽ cho hắn niệm trên báo chí tin tức, có đôi khi ngươi sẽ cùng hắn chia sẻ trong trường học chuyện lý thú, càng nhiều thời điểm ngươi chỉ là lẳng lặng mà ngồi ở bên cạnh làm bạn hắn. Hộ công nhóm mỗi ngày sẽ kéo màn cửa sổ ra để nằm ở trên giường gia gia phơi nắng, hắn luôn luôn nhắm mắt lại không nhúc nhích, hô hấp cơ mặt nạ bên trên hơi nước xuất hiện lại biến mất, ngươi cảm thấy gia gia không có sinh bệnh, chỉ là biến thành một gốc thực vật.

Mỗi ngày chỉ cần tiến hành quang hợp cũng tốt, dạng này liền sẽ không có phiền não. Ngươi luôn luôn đợi cho mặt trời lặn về sau, thực vật không có mặt trời cũng nên ngủ đi. Mặc dù không biết thực vật có thể hay không nằm mơ, nhưng ngươi kiểu gì cũng sẽ ghé vào lỗ tai hắn chúc phúc hắn làm mộng đẹp sau mới rời khỏi.

7.

Qua loa cùng trốn tránh cuối cùng vẫn là bị một vị nào đó thẹn quá hoá giận đối tượng hẹn hò ghi lại thù, nữ hài hướng trưởng bối cáo trạng lúc lê hoa đái vũ khóc hoa trang dáng vẻ để người nghe sắc mặt càng thêm âm trầm, tại hướng phụ thân ngươi thêm mắm thêm muối thuật lại bên trong chuyện này tính nghiêm trọng thành cấp số nhân tăng trưởng.

Phụ thân đưa ngươi gọi vào thư phòng, chất vấn ngươi đây là thái độ gì. Ngươi nghĩ mượn cơ hội này hướng phụ thân cường điệu biểu đạt đối tình yêu và hôn nhân tự do hóa hướng tới, không ngờ đối ra mắt quá trình hời hợt ngược lại chọc giận hắn. Phụ thân tai quang đem ngươi tát đến một cái lảo đảo, ngươi sững sờ tại nguyên chỗ, mẫu thân nghĩ kéo ngươi một cái, bị phụ thân ngăn chặn muốn nâng tay lên cổ tay.

Ngươi vừa muốn mở miệng nói cái gì, lại bị phụ thân thô bạo đánh gãy, chỉ vào cái mũi bảo ngươi cút. Ngươi chép miệng, vịn đầu gối ngồi dậy, liên lụy đến bộ mặt thần kinh đi theo đau rát. Ngươi khoét phụ thân một chút, bắt chước Chung Thần Lạc dáng vẻ đứng thẳng lưng, cũng không quay đầu lại đi ra khỏi nhà.

Rời nhà sau ngươi rốt cục khắc chế không được cảm xúc đứng tại đầu đường khóc lớn, một nửa là vì chính mình rốt cục bước ra chống lại bước đầu tiên, một nửa là bởi vì vì phụ thân hạ thủ thực tại quá nặng đi. Ngươi khắp không mục đích lắc lư, lấy lại tinh thần mới phát giác mình đi đến thành nam.

Chung Thần Lạc đẩy cửa ra, bị ngồi tại trên bậc thang sưng lấy khuôn mặt cùng con mắt ngươi giật nảy mình. Hắn đem ngươi mang vào trong nhà, tìm ra túi chườm nước đá để ngươi thoa lấy vết thương, nghe ngươi nhe răng trợn mắt miêu tả mình vừa rồi tao ngộ.

"Cho nên. . . Ngươi rời nhà thời điểm cái gì cũng không mang?" Vì gia tăng có độ tin cậy, ngươi đầu tiên là lật ra túi quần lại mở ra hai tay.

"Thật là có cá tính, " Chung Thần Lạc bất đắc dĩ cười cười, "Không chê, trước tại ta chỗ này ở lại đi, những chuyện khác chúng ta lại nghĩ biện pháp."

Chung Thần Lạc ra ngoài vì ngươi mua sắm đồ dùng hàng ngày lúc, ngươi buồn bực ngán ngẩm bắt đầu quan sát trụ sở của hắn. Nhà ngang đúng như là hắn nói như vậy, gian phòng rất nhỏ, đồ dùng trong nhà cũng rất cổ xưa, nhưng sàn nhà bị quét dọn phải không nhuốm bụi trần, trên bàn cơm không có một tia tràn dầu, quần áo cùng đệm chăn được gấp phải chỉnh chỉnh tề tề, bệ cửa sổ trưng bày mấy bồn xanh mơn mởn nhiều thịt, từ mấy chỉ toàn cửa sổ minh bên trong không khó nhìn thấy chủ nhân đối với cuộc sống dụng tâm.

Chung Thần Lạc làm hai người phần bữa tối, thẳng thắn nói, tay hắn nghệ cũng thực không tồi, ngươi một hơi lay hai bát gạo cơm.

"Ăn từ từ, không có người giành với ngươi." Hắn trên miệng ghét bỏ, hay là không chỗ ở hướng ngươi trong chén thêm đồ ăn.

Sau bữa ăn, hắn vô cùng lo lắng ủi ngươi đi tắm trước.

"Ai nha, gấp cái gì? Ta còn không có tiêu hóa tốt đâu." Ngươi phạm cơm khốn, bất đắc dĩ bị hắn mang tiểu hài giống như dắt cổ tay kéo ra ngoài.

"Đại thiếu gia, ngươi biết cái gì nha?" Hắn bất mãn quay đầu trừng ngươi một chút, "Đây là công cộng phòng tắm, hiện tại không tẩy đụng phải giờ cao điểm muốn sắp xếp mấy giờ đội đâu."

"Đây là khí ga chốt mở, đây là vòi hoa sen chốt mở, đây là. . ." Trong phòng tắm bóng đèn lóe lên lóe lên, Chung Thần Lạc vừa rồi đi được quá gấp, nói chuyện còn mang theo thở khẽ, hắn thái dương chưa xóa đi nhỏ bé mồ hôi cùng có chút ửng hồng gương mặt để ngươi nhớ lại sơ lần gặp gỡ tràng cảnh.

". . . Liền có thể. Uy, Chí Thành? Phác Chí Thành!" Hắn đưa tay tại ngươi mũi trước vỗ tay phát ra tiếng, "Ngươi có phải hay không không đang nghe ta nói chuyện?"

"Đương nhiên là có nghe a!" Ngươi lẽ thẳng khí hùng, "Tại Thần Lạc địa bàn của ca liền phải nghe Thần Lạc ca!"

Hắn đem khăn mặt ném ở trên thân thể ngươi, tiện tay đóng cửa lại: "Liền ngươi bần." Bóng đèn công suất không quá đủ, bởi vậy ngươi bỏ lỡ hắn đồng dạng ửng đỏ lỗ tai.

Tại nhà hắn buổi tối đầu tiên, ngươi cùng hắn chen tại duy nhất một trương trên giường nhỏ. Ngươi có chút nhận giường, tắt đèn sau thật lâu đều không có nhắm mắt lại.

"Ngủ không được?" Người bên cạnh hỏi.

"Ừm."

"Ủy khuất ngươi a, " hắn nghe có chút xấu hổ, "Chấp nhận một cái đi."

Nghĩ đến từ nhỏ đến lớn đến nay lần thứ nhất vì tự do của mình phát ra tiếng, đại giới lại là trực tiếp bị trục xuất khỏi gia môn, ngươi nói chuyện không tự giác mang lên chút ủy khuất giọng mũi: "Không có, rất cảm tạ ngươi nguyện ý thu lưu ta."

"Úc nha, làm sao khóc à nha?" Chung Thần Lạc phát giác ngươi tại hút cái mũi, tranh thủ thời gian quay lại, thân thể cũng khuynh hướng ngươi. Kỳ thật ngươi cũng không khóc, nhưng hắn đưa tay ra vuốt sống lưng ngươi, lòng bàn tay nhiệt độ so nhiệt độ cơ thể hơi cao một chút, ngữ khí trở nên cùng lông vũ đồng dạng nhu hòa, trên người sữa bò sữa tắm hương vị tiến vào ngươi xoang mũi. Ngươi lần thứ nhất bị người cẩn thận dùng ôn nhu bao vây lấy, rốt cục trong bóng đêm lục lọi dựa vào bờ vai của hắn, trái tim bên trong núi tuyết tan rã thành thanh khê, mãnh liệt từ hốc mắt chảy ra.

Hắn như là trấn an hài nhi có tiết tấu vuốt ngươi cõng, nói khẽ: "Không sao a, chúng ta Chí Thành. Không quan hệ. . ."

Thật lâu, khóc mệt mỏi ngươi dần dần tại trong ngực hắn đi vào mộng đẹp.

8.

Ngươi gần nhất rất dễ dàng phát mộng, trong mộng ngươi cùng một người khác bị nhốt tại cùng một cái phòng. Mặc dù gian phòng kia vừa nhỏ lại vừa nát, nhưng người kia giống như rất vui vẻ, luôn luôn cười đến rất lớn tiếng. Hắn có khi nằm có trong hồ sơ bên trên viết chữ, có khi tại lò trước nghiên cứu thực đơn, có khi ngâm nga bài hát quét dọn vệ sinh, có khi ngồi tại trên bệ cửa sổ thổi bóng ngâm. Đều không ngoại lệ chính là hắn một mực cõng ánh sáng, ngươi thấy không rõ lắm mặt của hắn.

Đếm không hết là lần thứ mấy lấy cánh tay hướng về phía trước mở rộng tư thế tỉnh lại, tựa hồ là muốn giữ lại cái gì. Ngươi tại trăng lạnh như nước trong đêm đối không có vật gì lòng bàn tay im ắng thở dài, đóng lại hai mắt lại thanh tỉnh đến trời Hikaru

Ngươi cảm thấy trong nhà thời gian nhàm chán đến cực điểm, nghỉ hè sắp kết thúc, thân thể cũng khôi phục được không sai biệt lắm, liền đưa ra muốn đi học. Mẫu thân cực kì không yên lòng, đặc địa hẹn bác sĩ tới cửa. Trải qua to to nhỏ nhỏ kiểm tra về sau, bác sĩ trình lên kiểm tra sức khoẻ báo cáo: "Phu nhân, thiếu gia khôi phục được không tệ, có thể bình thường trở lại trường đi học."

Đưa tiễn bác sĩ về sau, ngươi gãy đi tủ lạnh trước cầm kem ly, trong lúc vô tình trông thấy mẫu thân đem Trương di gọi đi thư phòng, căn dặn tốt thứ gì.

Khai giảng lớp đầu tiên, ngươi mặc dù sớm mười phút đi vào phòng học, nhưng luôn cảm thấy đến sớm giống như không phải phong cách của mình.

"Phác Chí Thành, nghe nói ngươi hồi trước thụ thương rồi? Khá hơn chút nào không?" Hoàng Nhân Tuấn nhìn thấy bên cạnh ngươi còn có chỗ trống, một bên để sách xuống bao một bên hướng ngươi nhiệt tình lên tiếng chào hỏi.

Ngươi nhàn nhạt trả lời: "Còn tốt, vết thương nhỏ."

"Oa, không phải đâu ngươi?" Lý Đông Hách nhịn không được trêu chọc, "Thụ lần tổn thương làm sao trở nên cao như vậy lạnh, cùng Chung thần. . ."

Ngươi phát tiểu La Tại Dân đột nhiên cho Lý Đông Hách thúc cùi chõ một cái, Lý Đông Hách không có lại nói đi xuống.

"Làm sao rồi?" Ngươi cảm giác phải giữa bọn hắn không khí có chút cổ quái, "Làm sao không nói tiếp rồi? Bên trong cái gì?"

La Tại Dân tròng mắt nhanh như chớp chuyển vài vòng: "Cuối cùng. . . Cuối cùng thành thân thuộc, sô cô la cầu gần nhất một mực tại tập luyện kịch bản xã nghênh tiết mục mới nha. Hắn ý tứ là ngươi xảy ra bất ngờ cao lãnh liền cùng tất cả truyện cổ tích bên trong 'Hữu tình người thành thân thuộc' cố định kết cục đồng dạng, đặc biệt không có ý nghĩa."

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn cũng phản ứng lại: "Đúng đúng đúng, cùng Lý Đế Nỗ đồng dạng không thú vị."

"Lại đâu có chuyện gì liên quan tới ta?" Lý Đế Nỗ một mặt mê mang từ game điện thoại bên trong rút ra lực chú ý.

Bọn hắn chính náo làm một đoàn lúc, lão sư đạp trên chuông vào học âm thanh đi đến bục giảng, mọi người dần dần im tiếng, ngoan ngoãn xuất ra sách giáo khoa.

9.

Phụ thân thái độ so trong tưởng tượng của ngươi yếu quyết tuyệt được nhiều, ngươi bị ngừng thẻ, chặt đứt tất cả nguồn kinh tế, gọi điện thoại cho thân thích cùng phát tiểu, lại chỉ có thể chờ đợi đến uyển chuyển cự tuyệt cùng một trận manh âm. Cúp máy cái cuối cùng điện thoại, thẫn thờ ngươi trên giường mở rộng tứ chi, đem mình bày thành hình chữ đại. Góc tường bò qua một con thạch sùng, là ngươi không thường gặp được động vật, ngươi nhìn qua nó xuất thần: Chạy nhanh như vậy, là vội vã về nhà sao?

Ngoài cửa sổ vang lên trận trận tiếng sấm rền, là mưa to tiến đến điềm báo. Ngươi nhảy lên một cái, hoả tốc đem quần áo thu sạch trở về ném lên giường. Vân ép tới càng ngày càng thấp, Chung Thần Lạc hôm nay lúc ra cửa không mang dù, hắn làm sao còn chưa có trở lại? Ngươi đứng tại trên ban công không ngừng ra bên ngoài nhìn, sốt ruột phải đi qua đi lại.

Một giọt, hai giọt, ba giọt, càng ngày càng nhiều nước mưa đập tại cửa sổ thủy tinh bên trên, rủ xuống kéo thành một mảnh màn nước. Tâm tình của ngươi theo sắc trời một chút xíu biến tối, hắn vẫn chưa trở về.

Thiên tướng tối đen lúc, ngươi trong lúc vô tình trông thấy rời nhà không xa dưới bóng cây có cái thân ảnh màu xám, thân hình mơ hồ cùng Chung Thần Lạc có điểm giống, ngươi ôm một tia hi vọng quơ lấy một cây dù chạy ra ngoài.

"Ngươi tại cái này làm cái gì?" Thân ảnh màu xám nghe tiếng ngẩng đầu, quả nhiên là Chung Thần Lạc. Hắn khoanh tay cánh tay đứng tại thân cây bên cạnh, ẩm ướt phát loạn thất bát tao thiếp tại thái dương, trên mặt có mấy đạo nước bùn, vải ka-ki sắc quần bị nước ướt nhẹp thành màu nâu đậm, vải vóc chăm chú dán bắp chân của hắn, phác hoạ ra duyên dáng đường cong.

"Meo ——" trong ngực hắn đột nhiên nhô ra cái cái đầu nhỏ, ngươi mới phát hiện hắn ôm chỉ Tiểu Nãi Miêu.

"Đứa nhỏ này bị mưa to dọa sợ, ta thật vất vả đem nó từ trên cây ôm xuống tới, nó hiện tại còn đang phát run đâu, " Chung Thần Lạc nhẹ nhàng cho Tiểu Nãi Miêu vuốt lông, ôn nhu thủ pháp để ngươi nhớ tới lần thứ nhất vào ở nhà hắn cái kia buổi tối, "Ngươi đến rất đúng lúc, cho nó che che mưa, chúng ta trước đưa nó về nhà."

"Ngươi biết nó nhà ở đâu sao?" Ngươi đem dù khuynh hướng hắn, Tiểu Nãi Miêu nhìn thấy mới người xa lạ, sợ hướng trong ngực hắn rụt rụt.

"Nó ở tại chúng ta đơn nguyên lầu một gian tạp vật." Ngươi từ khía cạnh có thể nhìn thấy hắn cười lên dưới mắt nhàn nhạt đường vân, hắn dùng dỗ hài tử ngữ khí dỗ dành Tiểu Nãi Miêu, "Ngoan úc, đừng sợ. Ngoan, người ca ca này không là người xấu, các ngươi hay là hàng xóm đâu."

Ngươi cùng tại nghiêng hậu phương, tận khả năng đem dù khuynh hướng hắn. Đi chưa được mấy bước, hắn đột nhiên dừng bước túm ngươi một thanh: "Ngươi cõng đều muốn ướt đẫm, vì cái gì cách ta xa như vậy? Chúng ta thế nhưng là quen đến mỗi ngày cùng giường chung gối quan hệ a."

Lớn cánh tay vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị đụng vào vai của hắn, ngươi lại ngửi được trên người hắn sữa bò vị. Lần thứ nhất tại ban ngày ở giữa rút ngắn giữa lẫn nhau khoảng cách, ngươi tại dù bày ra một nhỏ phương thiên địa bên trong đốt đỏ mặt.

Đem Tiểu Nãi Miêu đưa sau khi về nhà, các ngươi đánh giá lẫn nhau, phát hiện đối phương từ đầu đến chân ẩm ướt giống vừa bò lên bờ dáng vẻ, nhịn không được đồng loạt cười ra tiếng. Cũng thế, hai cái đại nam nhân tễ tễ ai ai chung chống đỡ một cây dù, có thể tránh bao nhiêu mưa gió đâu?

Ngươi lo lắng hắn xối quá lâu mưa sẽ cảm mạo, thế là trước đem hắn đẩy tới công cộng phòng tắm. Thật vừa đúng lúc, đợi cho ngươi tắm rửa xong vừa mặc vào quần ngủ lúc, trong phòng tắm bóng đèn ba một tiếng diệt. Ngươi cho rằng bất quá là bóng đèn thọ hết chết già, đẩy ra cửa phòng tắm mới phát hiện là mất điện, toàn bộ nhà ngang bị chôn tại một mảnh trong bóng tối.

Ngươi dựa vào ký ức sờ trở về phòng, hắn đốt một điếu ngọn nến, đang ngồi tại mép giường dùng khăn lông khô xát tóc. Gặp ngươi trở về, hắn chế nhạo nói: "Làm sao bây giờ a? Đêm nay mất điện úc."

"Cái gì làm sao bây giờ?"

"Vậy liền mở không được đèn đi." Hắn chỉ chỉ đầu giường Tiểu Dạ đèn. Vừa vào ở đến đầu mấy ngày, trừ nhận giường bên ngoài ngươi còn bị bách bại lộ sợ tối nhược điểm, mỗi đêm đều muốn lay tỉnh hắn cùng ngươi đi phòng vệ sinh. Vì cam đoan giấc ngủ của mình chất lượng sẽ không ảnh hưởng ngày thứ hai công việc, hắn đặc địa lục tung vì ngươi tìm ra ngọn nhỏ đèn bàn, để một phòng vàng ấm bạn ngươi ngủ.

Phát giác ngươi mặt đỏ lên, hắn càng nói càng khởi kình: "A anh, làm sao bây giờ nha? Vậy chúng ta Chí Thành nhưng làm sao bây giờ nha? Chúng ta nhỏ mà trân quý sợ tối hài tử. . ."

Ngươi ý đồ tiến lên che miệng của hắn, lại không cẩn thận bị thả tại bên giường chậu rửa mặt vấp một phát, thẳng tắp hướng về thân thể hắn ngã xuống. Hắn bị ngươi giật nảy mình, thất thủ ném ra khăn mặt đem ngọn nến đóng tắt. Các ngươi cùng một chỗ ngã xuống giường, dưới thân chồng chất quần áo đều là dương ánh sáng hương vị, cứ việc ngươi dùng đầu gối chống đỡ tại ván giường bên trên miễn cưỡng thắng xe lại, trần trụi lồng ngực nhưng vẫn là cách bằng bông áo ngủ đụng vào hắn xương quai xanh. Hắn bị đau gọi một tiếng, nhiệt khí phun ra tại ngươi hầu kết, ngươi bị đánh nửa người dưới lên phản ứng.

Như bị ô Vân bao khỏa mùa hạ ban đêm, ngươi biết mưa to sẽ đến nhưng không biết nó lúc nào sẽ đột nhiên đến thăm.

"Chí Thành, ngươi không sao chứ?" Thanh âm của hắn để ngươi nhớ tới bệ cửa sổ bên cạnh bị mưa rơi ẩm ướt nhiều thịt thực vật, mềm mại mà có sinh cơ.

Ngươi bởi vì cương nửa người dưới mà bối rối phải không có trả lời ngay hắn.

"Rất đau sao?" Hắn bắt đầu vươn tay tại ngươi ngực loạn xạ tìm tòi, muốn biết ngươi quẳng tới nơi nào.

Hơi lạnh ngón tay không ngừng xẹt qua ngươi ngực mẫn cảm khu vực, ngươi ý đồ dùng hít sâu che giấu mình bởi vì khoái cảm mà sinh ra run rẩy.

"Chí Thành, ngươi không muốn không nói lời nào nha, " thanh âm của hắn mang theo một tia ủy khuất, "Có phải là giận ta rồi?"

Ngươi từ bỏ giãy dụa, giống cái thứ nhất cùng hắn ngủ ban đêm như thế, đem đầu đặt trên vai của hắn. Lồng ngực cùng lồng ngực gần sát, các ngươi đồng thời cảm thấy đối phương qua nhanh nhịp tim.

"Làm gì?" Hắn giả bộ trấn định, lại bị phiêu hốt như giọt mưa âm cuối bán tâm.

"Chúng ta không phải rất quen sao? Đi ngủ a." Ngươi cắn một cái bên trên vành tai của hắn, như muốn đem nốt ruồi nhỏ nuốt vào như vậy dùng sức mút vào.

Tấm thân xử nữ chống đỡ không được ngươi nhiệt tình khiêu dẫn, tay miệng cùng sử dụng phía dưới hắn rất nhanh mềm thành một vũng nước, ngươi trừ bỏ hắn quần áo, dùng bàn tay thay thế con mắt, trong bóng đêm miêu tả thân thể của hắn.

Trắng nõn khuôn mặt, gần nhất bởi vì bận rộn công việc lộ ra càng thêm góc cạnh rõ ràng; mảnh khảnh xương quai xanh, ngươi thậm chí muốn biết nó hôm nay thịnh bao nhiêu nước mưa; gầy gò eo tuyến, bình thường tổng tại rộng lớn áo thun hạ như ẩn như hiện; căng đầy đùi, rất ít gặp hắn mặc quần đùi, quang là tưởng tượng một chút liền sẽ để ngươi cứng rắn đến không được.

Ngươi nhặt lên từ hắn trong chậu rửa mặt rơi ra đến cái bình, gạt ra sữa bò vị sữa tắm toàn bộ xóa tại hắn sau huyệt.

Chưa chắc nhân sự hắn có chút khẩn trương, quy đầu mới vừa tiến vào lúc, hắn đau đến ngược lại hút không khí, một mực bóp lấy eo của ngươi.

"Không phải hài tử. . . Lạc Lạc mới là hài tử. . ." Ngươi giống hắn hống ngươi lúc ngủ như thế đem hắn vòng trong ngực, không ngừng mà dùng hôn chậm lại hắn khẩn trương. Thật vất vả mới ngay ngắn không có vào dương vật bởi vì hắn không tự giác kẹp chặt mà trướng đến càng lớn, ngươi cảm thấy mình giống tại trong thân thể của hắn treo lên dù.

"Cũng không nhỏ, " ngươi đùa ác cắn một cái gương mặt của hắn, "Bất quá hoàn toàn chính xác rất trân quý."

Tại hắn sau khi thích ứng, ngươi chầm chậm bắt đầu trừu sáp. Mới đầu hai người đều là không hiểu chương pháp. Nhà ngang cách âm luôn luôn không tốt lắm, nhưng đêm nay tiếng mưa rơi phá lệ lớn. Làm được một nửa lúc khôi phục cung cấp điện, ngươi rốt cục có thể nhìn thấy ánh mắt của hắn. Hắn con ngươi rất xinh đẹp, để ngươi nhớ tới khi còn bé thường xuyên chơi viên bi trò chơi, là ngươi nguyện ý dốc hết tất cả đi thắng đến màu nâu đậm viên thủy tinh.

Hắn tốt như vậy, ngoan như vậy, rõ ràng đầy mặt hồng hà, lại bởi vì sợ hãi bị người nghe được mà cắn chặt môi dưới không dám lên tiếng.

Ngón tay của ngươi xuyên qua hắn sớm đã ướt đẫm tóc, thấp giọng cổ vũ hắn: "Lạc Lạc. . . Bảo bối. . . Kêu đi ra đi. . ."

Khóe mắt của hắn hiện ra xinh đẹp màu hồng phấn, phát ra cùng Tiểu Nãi Miêu không có sai biệt ưm.

"Lạc Lạc. . . Ca ca. . ." Ngươi dùng đầu lưỡi trêu đùa hắn sữa hạt, "Không sao. . . Không quan hệ. . ."

"A a ——" đang khi nói chuyện vô ý đụng vào hắn điểm mẫn cảm, hắn nhịn không được thở gấp một tiếng. Ngươi tìm đúng vị trí, giống như là muốn đem hắn đinh tại ván giường bên trên đồng dạng lại hung ác lại thâm sâu hướng trong cơ thể hắn va chạm, hắn cũng rốt cục vịn bờ vai của ngươi tận tình sóng kêu lên.

Cuối cùng, đem tất cả dục vọng trút xuống tại trong cơ thể hắn, ngươi thở hổn hển nằm lại bên cạnh hắn. Bên ngoài y nguyên gió táp mưa sa, trong phòng màu vàng ấm đèn quang chống ra một cái khô ráo lại ấm áp đảo, các ngươi tạm thời ngăn cách, đem chân thành giao cho đối phương.

10.

Một mình tại trong túc xá đợi một ngày, nhanh đến chín giờ tối, bạn cùng phòng nhưng vẫn không trở về. Ngươi sinh lòng kỳ quái, bấm Lý Đông Hách điện thoại. Chờ đợi mười mấy giây đồng hồ sau mới bị hắn tiếp lên, phàn nàn thân là ban trưởng mình bị nghiền ép một giọt không dư thừa, bị phụ đạo viên phái đi phòng hồ sơ chỉnh lý toàn viện học sinh tư liệu bận rộn cả ngày còn không ăn cơm.

"Còn được bao lâu?"

Lý Đông Hách ai oán kéo dài thanh âm: "Đại khái muốn tới đêm nay cuối cùng —— "

Ngươi nhớ mình nhàn rỗi cũng là nhàn rỗi, thế là đề nghị cho đối phương đưa cơm.

"Úc anh ~ chúng ta Chí Thành ni tốt nhất~" dù cho cách điện thoại, Lý Đông Hách dùng đường nước đọng thanh tuyến nũng nịu vẫn là để ngươi một trận ác hàn. Ngươi phủ thêm bên ngoài bao, tính toán một hồi nên cho hắn mang xào bánh mật hay là gà rán.

Cuối cùng quyết định mang tương đối bao ăn no gà rán. Lý Đông Hách không cố vấn hình tượng nắm lấy đùi gà ăn như hổ đói, bờ môi cùng mười ngón đều béo ngậy. Ngươi ghét bỏ hướng trên đùi hắn ném nửa bao khăn tay: "Ăn từ từ, không có người giành với ngươi."

Phòng hồ sơ bên trong hơi lạnh rất đủ, điều hoà không khí gió đem bên tay ngươi kia bản hồ sơ thổi ra vài trang. Ngươi vô ý nhìn trộm người khác tư ẩn, vừa định đưa tay khép lại trang bìa, lại cương tại nguyên chỗ. Góc trên bên phải là một cái nam hài căn cứ chính xác kiện chiếu, cho dù ai nhìn đều là ngoan ngoãn bài. Làn da được không có chút bệnh trạng, một chữ hình mắt cười cùng giương lên khóe miệng rất có sức cuốn hút, phảng phất thu thập toàn bộ trong mùa hè nóng cháy nhất dương Hikaru hắn tả hữu vành tai bên trên đều có một nốt ruồi nhỏ, màu nâu đậm thái dương tu Kiện phải cùng hắn ở bên cạnh lưu lại chữ viết đồng dạng hợp quy tắc.

"Chung —— thần —— vui ——" hắn viết chữ rất dùng sức, ngươi dùng lòng bàn tay cảm thụ bút máy chữ lõm vào trang giấy xúc cảm. Mấy cái này chữ Hán giống như có ma lực, ngươi nhẹ giọng đọc lên cái tên này. Có lẽ là bởi vì phát âm, ngươi cảm thấy lúc này mình khóe miệng hẳn là giương lên.

Lý Đông Hách đột nhiên từ trên ghế bắn lên đến, kinh hoảng đình chỉ nhấm nuốt, dùng mu bàn tay đem kia vài trang giấy ép trở về: "Chí Thành, ngươi. . ."

Đáy lòng dâng lên một trận không hiểu cảm giác: "Đông Hách, ta biết người này sao?"

"Ách, ngươi, các ngươi. . ." Nét mặt của hắn có chút cổ quái, bắt đầu nói năng lộn xộn.

Ngươi cố gắng trong đầu tìm kiếm không rõ ràng lắm ký ức: "Ta cảm thấy. . . Ta giống như gặp qua hắn."

"Gặp qua, chúng ta đều gặp, " Lý Đông Hách cười ha hả, "Hắn là so với chúng ta kỷ trà cao cấp học trưởng, trước kia thỉnh thoảng sẽ giúp Lý lão sư dạy thay, hiện tại đã. . . Đã tốt nghiệp rời đi trường học."

"Dạng này a." Ngươi không có lại truy vấn, trong đầu lại có cái nhỏ bé phản đối thanh âm, nói cho ngươi đây không phải ngươi muốn đáp án.

Như vậy đáp án là cái gì đây? Hơi lạnh đem đầu của ngươi thổi đến đau nhức, ngươi nhắm mắt lại không ngừng vò động con ngươi minh huyệt.

11.

Chung Thần Lạc dựa vào học bổng cùng kiêm chức tiền lương sinh tồn thời gian vốn là kham khổ, trong nhà có thêm một cái ngươi sau càng là giật gấu vá vai. Vì giảm bớt hắn gánh vác, ngươi quyết định đi hắn kiêm chức phòng ăn nhận lời mời nhân viên phục vụ. Mặc dù nghe có chút khổ, nhưng tối thiểu có thu nhập.

Đi làm ngày đầu tiên, hắn còn đặc địa chạy đến phòng thay quần áo chờ ngươi thay đổi áo sơ mi trắng, vì ngươi vuốt lên cổ áo nếp gấp: "Soái khí người quả nhiên mặc cái gì đều rất suất khí, chúng ta Chí Thành nhưng phải thật tốt làm a!"

Vạn vạn không nghĩ tới ngươi năng lực bị đánh giá cao, mười ngón không dính nước mùa xuân ngươi tại ngắn ngủi trong một tuần chế tạo ra không ít phiền phức, đánh nát đĩa thậm chí so giờ công còn nhiều. Mặc dù ngươi nương tựa theo khuôn mặt hấp dẫn không ít khách hàng, nhưng cuối tháng lúc phòng ăn lĩnh ban sắc mặt rõ ràng so đồng phục trên người còn đen. Kết toán xong tháng thứ nhất tiền lương về sau, hắn rốt cục không thể nhịn được nữa thôi giữ chức vụ ngươi.

Trên đường về nhà, ngươi khó mà ức chế có chút uể oải.

"Chí Thành a, không nên quá khổ sở, mọi thứ đều có lần thứ nhất nha, " Chung Thần Lạc chọc chọc ngươi bánh mochi gương mặt thịt, "Mà lại ngươi không phải nhanh thi giữa kỳ nha, chính dễ dàng chuyên tâm ôn tập."

Tâm tình của ngươi y nguyên rất trầm thấp, hắn vượt mấy bước chạy đến ngươi trước mặt, ảo thuật móc ra ngươi thích nhất thật nhiều cá: "Muốn ăn không? Về nhà trước đó đuổi kịp ta liền cho ngươi ăn úc ~ "

". . . Làm sao ngây thơ như vậy." Nhả rãnh về nhả rãnh, ngươi hay là thành công bị chọc cười.

Hắn hướng nhà phương hướng chạy, áo thun bị gió thổi phải nâng lên đến, giống dũng cảm dù nhỏ binh. Ngươi cảm thấy mình tâm là đuổi theo dù nhỏ binh cánh buồm, cũng bị gió thổi phải nâng lên đến, lái về phía tên là nhà bến cảng, tìm hắn chỗ hạ xuống tọa độ.

Ngươi đem cùng hắn ở chung chỗ xưng là nhà. Nói lên chữ này sẽ để cho ngươi khóe miệng không ngừng giương lên, bởi vì kia là có ngươi lo lắng người địa phương.

Cho dù là tại kinh tế không dư dả như vậy tình huống dưới, yêu nhau người cũng tổng có thể tìm tới vô tận niềm vui thú. Các ngươi tại chạng vạng tối thông qua oẳn tù tì đến quyết định ai làm việc nhà, mặc dù mặc kệ kết quả như thế nào cuối cùng đều vẫn là sẽ bị hắn lấy tay thúi làm lý do ghét bỏ đuổi đi; các ngươi tại đêm khuya ôm nhau ngủ, mặc dù có khi hắn sẽ bởi vì phần eo khó chịu mà khó mà ngủ; rửa mặt hoàn tất ăn bữa sáng về sau, các ngươi sẽ chen tại cùng một tủ sách bên trên đọc sách làm bài tập; ngươi thích nhất chính là nhàn hạ buổi chiều, hắn bình thường sẽ phối tốt một bình xà phòng nước. Ngồi tại bệ cửa sổ bên cạnh thổi bóng ngâm.

". . . Khi còn bé đi công viên chơi, ta rất ao ước hài tử khác có tiền tiêu vặt mua bong bóng cơ. Gia gia nhìn ra tâm tư của ta, thế là dạy ta làm bong bóng nước, một bình xà phòng nước đủ ta chơi bên trên cả ngày, " hắn rủ xuống lông mi, "Đáng tiếc gia gia tại ta vừa lên tiểu học lúc liền qua đời."

"Tại ta lúc nhỏ, gia gia cũng sẽ theo giúp ta thổi bóng ngâm. . ." Nhấc lên gia gia, ngươi sẽ vô ý thức xiết chặt trong túi đồng hồ bỏ túi. Kia là nãi nãi tại lần thứ nhất cùng gia gia trước khi ly biệt tặng cho đối phương tín vật đính ước, về sau bọn hắn trùng phùng, gần nhau hơn năm mươi năm. Nãi nãi sau khi qua đời, gia gia cũng bị bệnh, hắn đem đồng hồ bỏ túi đưa cho ngươi: "Hi vọng Chí Thành có thể kế thừa khối này đồng hồ bỏ túi hảo vận, gặp được chỗ yêu người có thể giống gia gia nãi nãi đồng dạng lẫn nhau hạnh phúc địa tướng bạn đến già."

Tại ngươi cho đến trước mắt trong đời, gia gia là vì số không nhiều có thể vì ngươi mang đến người hạnh phúc. Mỗi khi ngươi đàm lên gia gia của mình, Chung Thần Lạc kiểu gì cũng sẽ toát ra ôn nhu cùng hâm mộ mục quang. Ngươi trong lòng biết hắn khao khát thân tình, liền từ phía sau lưng đem hắn ôm càng chặt hơn.

Hắn thổi ra bong bóng câu nệ tại nho nhỏ ban công, chiếu đến sắp xếp chỉnh tề nhiều thịt, chiếu đến mấy món mau làm quần áo, chiếu đến mắt của hắn, chiếu đến ngươi cười.

Bong bóng sắp mất đi tất cả hào quang lúc chính là sắc trời dần đêm đến, hắn sẽ nghiêng người sang cùng ngươi tiếp một cái dài dằng dặc hôn, thành kính phải như là tiến hành nghênh đón đêm tối điển lễ.

12.

Gia gia đi. Hắn đi ngày đó là cái ấm áp ngày mùa thu, đại khái lão thiên cũng không đành lòng để túc sát xâm nhập hắn điểm cuối của sinh mệnh quang cảnh đi.

Thành viên gia tộc nhóm khó được tề tựu. Hoảng hốt đi theo các đại nhân máy móc đi xong tất cả quá trình, tang lễ kết thúc sau ngươi một mình đi vào phòng tắm, thẳng đến mở vòi bông sen bị lạnh buốt cột nước mang đi lòng bàn tay nhiệt độ, mới có thân nhân qua đời thực cảm giác. Ngươi cảm thấy trong lồng ngực nhiệt độ bị gió thu cào đến sạch sẽ, duy dư lá rụng phiêu đãng sàn sạt tiếng vọng.

Phòng tắm bên ngoài các đại nhân liên quan tới gia gia di sản phân phối tiếng cãi vã đem suy nghĩ của ngươi kéo về hiện thực, cứ như vậy gấp a? Giọt nước không vào trong dạ dày cuồn cuộn lên một trận buồn nôn, ngươi bỗng nhiên cúi người bắt đầu nôn khan, lại cái gì cũng không có phun ra.

Hữu khí vô lực ngẩng đầu, trong kính mình mặt tái nhợt bên trên duy nhất có huyết sắc chính là ánh mắt bên trên máu đỏ tia, ngươi vô lực kéo xuống khóe miệng. Chuông điện thoại di động tại lúc này vang lên, màn hình biểu hiện là cái số xa lạ.

"Ngươi tốt, xin hỏi là Phác Chí Thành tiên sinh sao?"

"Là ta." Mở miệng nháy mắt ngươi bị mình mất tiếng phải không tưởng nổi thanh âm giật nảy mình.

"Là như vậy. . ." Đầu bên kia điện thoại lốp bốp hướng ngươi bắn ra một đống để người như lọt vào trong sương mù tin tức, ngươi ngưng thần đề luyện ra mấu chốt câu. Người kia là hãng cầm đồ lão bản, ngươi tại tạm thời lãng quên kia đoạn trong trí nhớ tựa hồ là ở hắn nơi đó thế chấp thứ gì.

". . . Có thể chứ, Phác tiên sinh?"

Ngươi vô ý thức đồng ý.

"Được rồi, một hồi thấy." Đối phương giọng nói nhẹ nhàng thu tuyến.

Ngươi đang đi ra phòng tắm lúc vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị bị một chùm quang lung lay mắt, híp mắt về trông đi qua, phát giác nguồn sáng đến từ vẫn ở tại tranh chấp vòng xoáy một vị nào đó thúc thúc thủ đoạn. Ngươi linh đài đột nhiên chấn động, biểu, là gia gia để lại cho ngươi biểu, ngươi từng đưa nó chống ở hãng cầm đồ, nhưng sẽ làm như vậy nguyên nhân là cái gì đây? Kia đoạn ký ức bên ngoài bảo bọc một tầng băng xác, không có công cụ ngươi ý đồ tay không đục băng, lại bị cóng đến dừng không ngừng run rẩy.

Ngươi thu được hắn tin nhắn: xx khu xx đường đi xx hào, cùng nhớ hãng cầm đồ.

Tại thành nam? Ngươi lảo đảo cản chiếc xe lao tới kia cái địa chỉ.

Cùng nhớ hãng cầm đồ ở vào thành nam lão thành khu, cái này thành khu quá cổ phác, bay lên bụi bặm chắn được ngươi xoang mũi cảm thấy chát. Hãng cầm đồ tới gần góc đường, mặt tiền cửa hàng không lớn. Có lẽ là muốn di chuyển, lão bản chính chỉ huy đứng tại chồng chất bậc thang bên trên nhân viên cửa hàng phá chiêu bài, "Hòa" chữ đã bị dỡ xuống, tùy ý gác lại tại một đài hư mất kiểu cũ TV bên cạnh.

Gặp ngươi đến, lão bản bên cạnh giật xuống hệ tại bên hông chùm chìa khóa biên tướng ngươi dẫn vào cửa, mở ra thứ hai đếm ngược xếp số một cái ngăn tủ, từ bên trong lấy ra một cái bao bố, mở ra đến chính là y nguyên mới tinh đồng hồ bỏ túi.

"Ta còn tưởng rằng ngươi không muốn khối này biểu, tốt tại còn có thể liên hệ với ngươi."

"Sẽ không không muốn, đây là gia gia của ta lưu cho ta. . . Xem như di vật đi."

"Trách không được a, " lão bản dấy lên một điếu thuốc, "Cầm cố lúc ngươi một bộ nhịn đau cắt thịt biểu lộ."

Ngươi mê võng giương mắt: ". . . Thật sao?"

"Không thể nào? Đã nó trọng yếu như vậy, ngươi làm sao lại quên đâu?"

"Thật có lỗi, ta trước đó đi ra một trận tai nạn xe cộ, rất nhiều chuyện đều không quá nhớ được."

"Nguyên lai là dạng này a. Ta còn tưởng rằng ngươi cùng khách nhân khác đồng dạng, trong mắt tiền mặt so tình Nghĩa trọng yếu." Hắn chậm rãi phun ra một vòng khói.

"Kia. . . Ngài có thể cùng ta nói một chút tình huống lúc đó sao?"

Lão bản mở ra máy hát: "Ta làm ăn nhiều năm như vậy, tự nhận là nhìn người vẫn là rất chuẩn. . . Lúc ấy nhìn thấy ngươi, ai! Khó được gặp đến nơi này trong mắt còn có quang người. . . Ta khuyên ngươi nếu không đừng cầm cố, sau đó ngươi cùng ta nói đến yêu, nói là vì yêu người. . . Trời ạ, người trẻ tuổi, ngươi nhỏ như vậy, biết cái gì là yêu sao? Về sau ngươi một lại kiên trì, cho nên vẫn là thành giao. . ."

Cái gì là yêu? Cái gì là yêu người? Ngươi cảm thấy mình cùng bộ kia hư mất kiểu cũ TV không có gì khác biệt, không cách nào bình thường thu phát tín hiệu, đầy bình phong tung bay mờ mịt bông tuyết.

Ngươi không nhớ rõ mình làm sao nắm chặt đồng hồ bỏ túi, không nhớ rõ làm sao cùng lão bản cáo biệt, không nhớ rõ làm sao rời đi hãng cầm đồ, không nhớ rõ đi như thế nào đến góc đường. Một cái giơ bong bóng cơ tiểu hài từ góc đường thoát ra, hắn chỉ lo bong bóng có đẹp hay không, bay có cao hay không, thế là đột nhiên đụng vào trên người ngươi.

Đồng hồ bỏ túi cùng bong bóng cơ đồng thời ngã rơi xuống đất. Đồng hồ bỏ túi quẳng ra sau đóng, trượt ra một khối thải sắc trang giấy; bong bóng cơ đập hoa một góc, đình chỉ chế tạo bong bóng. Ngươi nhận ra kia là một trương luyến mọi người chụp ảnh chung, nhiếp tại lần thứ nhất cùng một chỗ thổi bóng ngâm ngày ấy, mặc dù bị rất cẩn thận kẹp trong ngực biểu sau đóng bên trong, ảnh chụp hay là bởi vì hơi ẩm có chút phai màu. Cuốn tới hồi ức rót thành phức tạp câu chữ, ngươi là một cái đơn bạc phiếu tên sách, bị nặng nề trang sách lôi cuốn lấy không thể động đậy.

Chung quanh bong bóng liên tiếp vỡ vụn, giọt nước rơi tại trang giấy bên trên, người trong hình giống tại rơi lệ.

13.

"Lạc Lạc, một trăm ngày vui vẻ!"

Vừa về đến nhà còn tại đổi áo ngủ Chung Thần Lạc không khỏi trì trệ: "A. . . Thật xin lỗi. . . Ta bận bịu quên. . ."

"Chung lão sư cũng quá đáng đi! Thiệt thòi ta còn đặc biệt mà chuẩn bị bánh gatô cùng lễ vật." Ngươi giả bộ thất vọng bẹp miệng.

"Thật xin lỗi thật xin lỗi. . . Ta nhất định tiếp tế ngươi." Hắn vuốt vuốt ngươi tóc mái.

"Cái này còn tạm được, " ngươi đóng lại đèn đốt lên ngọn nến, từ phía sau lưng xuất ra sớm đã chuẩn bị kỹ càng lễ vật đóng gói hộp, "Nhanh đoán xem nhìn đây là cái gì."

Hắn mở ra lễ vật, tiếu dung lại chầm chậm ngưng kết.

Ngươi cẩn thận từng li từng tí mắt nhìn sắc: "Ngươi. . . Không vui sao?"

"Phác Chí Thành, cái này tấm bảng rất đắt a? Ngươi lấy tiền ở đâu?" Hắn chỉ vào lễ vật nhãn hiệu, trong mắt chỉ còn lăng lệ.

"Ngươi yên tâm, ta không có trộm không có đoạt, là dùng khi rơi đồng hồ bỏ túi tiền mua, " ngươi lo lắng hắn cho rằng tiền này lai lịch không rõ, tranh thủ thời gian giải thích nói, " ngươi gần nhất công việc khổ cực như vậy, ban đêm còn thường bởi vì đau thắt lưng ngủ không ngon, cho nên ta. . ."

"Ngươi đem đồng hồ bỏ túi khi rơi rồi? Liền vì mua cái xoa bóp nghi?" Hắn kích động đánh gãy ngươi, "Ta còn chưa tới không phải nó không thể trình độ. Dù cho lại nghèo, cũng không nên là ngươi tuỳ tiện khi rơi nó lấy cớ!"

Hảo tâm coi như lòng lang dạ thú, trong lòng ngươi cũng không thoải mái: "Đưa cái lễ vật mà thôi, về phần thượng cương thượng tuyến sao?"

"Phác Chí Thành, ta đối với ngươi rất thất vọng." Hắn giận quá thành cười.

Ngươi rốt cuộc ách không chế trụ nổi oán khí, cùng hắn bộc phát cùng một chỗ sau lần đầu cãi lộn.

Về sau, các ngươi nhao nhao mệt mỏi, ngọn nến dập tắt, ngươi nghe được hắn trong bóng đêm thấp giọng nức nở.

Không biết qua bao lâu, hắn khàn giọng thanh tuyến vang lên: "Đem xoa bóp nghi lui, đem biểu chuộc về đi."

Trầm mặc nửa ngày, ngươi đáp "Tốt" .

Vì đuổi tại cửa hàng đóng cửa trước trả hàng, hắn đặc địa mượn hàng xóm phá xe second-hand. Trong xe im miệng không nói giống hỏa thiêu đồng dạng làm ngươi đứng ngồi không yên, đình chỉ cãi lộn sau kỳ thật ngươi dần dần sinh ra hối hận, lại bởi vì sợ ảnh hưởng hắn lái xe mà lựa chọn không nói một lời. Tiếp qua một cái giao lộ liền đến công ty tổng hợp, ngươi đang chờ đèn đỏ lúc liếc trộm hắn một chút, kiên nghị bên mặt không có cho thấy tâm tình gì. Ngươi tối tối cầu nguyện: Hi vọng có thể tới kịp, chờ lui hàng sau nhất định phải hảo hảo hướng hắn nói xin lỗi.

Đèn xanh lượng, hắn đạp xuống chân ga, hướng dẫn biểu hiện cách mục tiêu khoảng cách càng ngày càng gần. Một ngàn mét, chín trăm mét, tám trăm mét, bảy. . . Đối diện xe không có đóng đèn lớn, ngươi bị đâm phải nhíu lên lông mày. Dù cho hành sử đường đi cong vẹo, cũng không khó dự phán ra chiếc xe kia chính lấy phạm pháp tốc độ chạm mặt tới.

Người gặp được nguy hiểm lúc, bảo vệ mình là bản năng phản ứng. Lạc Lạc cũng sẽ bản năng bảo vệ mình a? Ngươi tại còn thừa không nhiều thời giờ bên trong cấp tốc điều chỉnh tư thế ngồi ôm lấy đầu, dự bị nghênh đón so người điều khiển vị trí càng kịch liệt va chạm, dư quang lại thoáng nhìn hắn hung hăng hướng thuận kim đồng hồ phương hướng đánh tay lái.

Va chạm phát sinh kia sát, ngươi phát giác hắn giống như cười, lại hình như không có.

14.

Ngươi mang theo đồng hồ bỏ túi trở về nhà.

Lầu một còn ở bị Chung Thần Lạc cứu qua kia con mèo nhỏ, ngươi trải qua lúc có thể nghe thấy nó lật qua lật lại thùng giấy tấm thanh âm; lầu hai là hướng các ngươi cho mượn phá xe second-hand đại gia, nên tìm một cơ hội hảo hảo hướng hắn nói xin lỗi, gửi tới lời cảm ơn cùng tạm biệt; lầu ba có cái học sinh tiểu học, trước kia có khi sẽ lên cửa tìm Chung Thần Lạc lấy nửa bình có thể thổi ra bong bóng xà phòng nước; lầu bốn là nhà, các ngươi duy nhất nhà.

Khóa cửa gỉ đến dùng sức đẩy liền đoạn, ngươi chậm rãi bước vào giữa phòng. Nhà của các ngươi rất nhỏ, trong phòng bài trí bởi vì lâu không người cư chụp lên một lớp bụi, trên bệ cửa sổ nhiều thịt thực vật từ lâu chết héo. Ngay cả như vậy, ngươi hay là rất yêu nó.

Có lẽ là tích lũy đủ tiền tiêu vặt mua bong bóng cơ, có lẽ là học xong phối trí xà phòng nước phương pháp, vô số bong bóng từ lầu ba ban công bốc lên. Ngươi từ bong bóng bên trong nhìn thấy người yêu: Cái kia sẽ giúp nhát gan ngươi đốt lên đèn đêm người, cái kia cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ gặp mưa về nhà người, cái kia thường bởi vì ngươi tay thúi cười ra con mèo văn người, cái kia sẽ ôn nhu thay ngươi thân bình áo sơmi cổ áo người.

Sau giờ ngọ dương quang dầy đặc ổ rơm tại trên ban công, giống như là bị ai không cẩn thận đánh nát bình trôi đầy đất phong nước đường. Đến mức tỉnh lại thời khắc đó, ngươi lưu một mặt nước mắt.


	30. Chapter 30

Ta không biết sự tình

santagram

Su mmary:

Sao trời, hiện cõng

Chapter 1

Chapter Text

Một người mười bảy tuổi thời điểm đều biết thứ gì đâu?

Các đại nhân thường xuyên nói ta cái gì cũng không hiểu. Mấy năm trước mẹ ta sẽ bên cạnh hướng trên mặt xóa đồ trang điểm bên cạnh chế giễu ta, nói thế giới vô biên vô ngần, ta có thể biết cái gì, nàng bôi qua phấn lót dịch so ta dùng hết Bảo Bảo sương còn nhiều. Hiện tại nàng không còn nói như vậy, bởi vì ta thế nhưng là idol a, hay là toàn đội sắc hào trắng nhất một cái kia. Mà mỗi lần trực tiếp thời điểm, đám fan hâm mộ vừa già là tại trong màn đạn ồn ào, nói Lôi Lôi biết quá nhiều á! Ta liền có chút hồ đồ.

Ta hiểu có thể là không nhiều, nhưng trí nhớ của ta rất không tệ. Tỉ như ta đều biết Phác Chí Thành nhiều năm như vậy, cũng vẫn là có thể nhớ lại chúng ta lần thứ nhất gặp mặt lúc một ít chuyện. Khi đó hắn đen sì, như cái nhỏ than nắm, miệng một mực bế rất chặt, cùng hiện tại lời này lao thực tại chênh lệch rất xa. Bất quá cái kia tiết mục trên có nhiều như vậy tiểu bằng hữu, ta làm gì không phải cùng hắn chơi đâu? Kỳ thật là như vậy, ta lúc ấy trầm mê công ích, đặc biệt tích cực toàn trường cấp cho sô cô la đường, hết lần này tới lần khác phát đến Phác Chí Thành kia không có. Hàn Quốc nhỏ than nắm xẹp xẹp miệng, có chút dáng vẻ ủy khuất, ta cảm thấy áy náy, đành phải ngồi xuống cùng hắn chơi ngón tay trò chơi phân tán sự chú ý của hắn. Bây giờ nghĩ lại tốt thua thiệt a, ta làm sao liền vì một viên sô cô la đem mình cái này người sống sờ sờ cho dựng vào nữa nha.

Ta về sau đem chuyện này giảng cho Phác Chí Thành bản nhân nghe, muốn nghe hắn khen ta một câu "Thần Lạc trí nhớ thật tốt", nhưng hắn chỉ là liếc mắt nhìn nhìn ta một chút, liền vùi đầu đi tiếp tục chơi điện thoại di động của hắn.

Phác Chí Thành ngữ khí rất bình thản nói: "Nào có, ngươi nhất dễ quên."

Cái gì gọi là không có lương tâm, cái này kêu là không có lương tâm. Cái gì cẩu thí vận mệnh, hết thảy đều là bởi vì ta lòng mềm yếu mà thôi. Bởi vì mềm lòng, cho nên nghĩ đền bù mắc nợ hắn sô cô la, cho nên ngầm đồng ý hắn không gọi anh ta, cho nên mới sẽ có một đêm kia, còn có tiếp xuống rất nhiều cái ban đêm. Giống như từ đồng ý cùng hắn làm bằng hữu ngày đó trở đi, ta liền thật đã đánh mất toàn bộ làm ca ca tôn nghiêm.

Ta là tại năm 2019 mùa hè vừa tới thời điểm chuyển về túc xá. Ta thành chúng ta túc xá mới khách, chỉ là không có chủ nhân nhiệt tình ra chiêu đãi ta mà thôi. Đều nói nhạn qua còn lưu ngấn đâu, người dấu vết thật là dễ dàng bị che giấu, ta nhìn chằm chằm bị Hoàng Nhân Tuấn đồ vật lấp đầy tủ quần áo không khỏi nghĩ.

Ta có thể là cùng cha mẹ cùng một chỗ ngốc quá lâu, nhất thời có chút không quen thế kỷ mới thanh thiếu niên thần tượng làm việc và nghỉ ngơi. Hoàng Nhân Tuấn cùng La Tại Dân đã coi như là tương đối bình thường, Lý Đế Nỗ sẽ tại nửa đêm ba điểm đi phòng bếp trong tủ lạnh lật lạnh bánh mì nướng phiến gặm, liền điểm sữa bò hướng xuống nuốt —— hắn ngay cả cái trứng gà đều đánh không tốt. Lý Đông Hách ở tại các ca ca bên kia, mặc dù không nhìn thấy tình huống cụ thể, nhưng ta vô luận cái gì thời gian ấn mở game điện thoại đều có thể nhìn thấy hắn online hoặc là "xx phút đến đây qua", thật giống như La Tại Dân áp súc Americano đều tiến bụng hắn bên trong giống như. Phác Chí Thành... Phác Chí Thành, ta không được rõ lắm.

Nhưng ta là ai, ta thế nhưng là Chung Thần Lạc, cho tới bây giờ đều là người khác thích ứng ta, không có ta thích ứng người khác phần. Thế là tại ta chuyển về đi ngày thứ ba sáng sớm, ký túc xá liền xuất hiện năm người chỉnh chỉnh tề tề ngồi tại ban công ăn điểm tâm kỳ cảnh. Bởi vì là mùa hè, cho nên bốn giờ hơn bầu trời cũng không thế nào đen, gió sớm phất qua bọn hắn buồn ngủ mặt, một bộ có thụ lấn ép suy dạng. Ta đắc ý bắt đầu hát "Mở mắt ra đi mở mắt ra đi baby", con mắt nhỏ nhất Phác Chí Thành trước hết nhất thanh tỉnh lại. Thân thể của hắn có chút run một cái, mở miệng hỏi ta: "Dậy sớm như thế làm gì?"

"Ăn điểm tâm a." Ta đem chồng chất cùng một chỗ mấy cái đĩa dọn xong, khí định thần nhàn hướng trước chân bày biện bánh mì phiến bên trên xóa salad tương. Hắn khó có thể tin nhìn một chút ta, lại duỗi ra một ngón tay chỉ vào trên bàn một cái đĩa hỏi: "Cái này lại là cái gì?"

U, Phác Chí Thành có như thế tay chân không chăm chỉ ngũ cốc cũng không phân biệt được à. Ta kẽo kẹt cắn một cái kẹp tốt sandwich: "Rau xà lách a, ngươi cái này cũng không nhận ra rồi?"

Ta ngày đó không có bị đánh, bởi vì sáng sớm ăn điểm tâm đi, xem như một kiện chuyện đương nhiên. Nhưng liền Hoàng Nhân Tuấn một người bởi vì lần này bữa sáng sự kiện, liên tiếp nhả rãnh nói ta quá không thú vị. Ta không phục: "Ta nơi nào không thú vị? Fan hâm mộ đều nói ta chơi tốt nhất. Ngươi cùng Lý Đế Nỗ mới không thú vị, hai người các ngươi là không có gì hay team."

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn lúc ấy chính tại rửa chén, hắn tảng đá cái kéo vải lại thua, bỏ bài bạc đi Hoàng Nhân Tuấn. Hắn cầm lên một cái bát vẫy vẫy, nước kém chút tung tóe đến trong mắt ta, ta vô ý thức nhắm mắt lại dùng sức chen một chút, nghe thấy hắn có chút bất đắc dĩ thanh âm: "Không phải cái này không thú vị. Thần Lạc, không cảm thấy mình quá ngoan sao?"

Mặt trời mọc ở hướng tây, Thiên Thiên đem "Chung Thần Lạc thật thật là phiền" treo tại bên miệng không phải Hoàng Nhân Tuấn sao? Ta mở hai mắt ra, không biết mùi vị the thé giọng nói cười to một tiếng: "Cái gì? Ta? Quá ngoan rồi?"

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn bực bội đem lại một cái trong chén nước nhỏ giọt cho khô chỉ toàn: "A tây, không phải, ta không phải nghĩ biểu đạt cái này, cùng ngươi giảng không rõ ràng... Nói như vậy, ngươi hẳn là luôn nghe các đại nhân nói, cái gì tuổi tác liền phải làm gì sự tình, đúng không?"

"Ừm, thường xuyên nghe."

"Chính là cái này, đều nói 25 tuổi muốn yêu đương kết hôn, 30 tuổi muốn sinh con, 60 tuổi muốn hầu hạ hài tử sinh hài tử." Hoàng Nhân Tuấn cầm chén thu vào trừ độc tủ, đưa tay giải vây cạp váy tử, bên cạnh giải bên cạnh nói tiếp, "Thế nhưng là vì sao liền nhất định phải như thế đâu? Mình dễ chịu không là tốt rồi, làm gì không phải dựa theo người khác quen thuộc đến đâu?"

Tay của hắn phí công tại sau thắt lưng mặt bận rộn trong chốc lát, cũng không thể giải khai. Ta thở dài, tiến lên một bước bắt đầu giúp hắn bận bịu. Ta dáng dấp đã so Hoàng Nhân Tuấn cao, cái góc độ này vừa vặn có thể trông thấy hắn tròn trịa đỉnh đầu. Hắn hệ căn bản chính là cái bế tắc, mình có thể giải mở mới là có quỷ. Ta đem hai cây dây lưng thân mở, cười đùa tí tửng đùa hắn: "Nhân Tuấn đệ đệ không có ca ca nhưng làm sao sinh hoạt a, quá đần." Ta biết hắn liền phiền ta nói cái này, ta cố ý.

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn cũng không có không kiên nhẫn, hắn nhìn xem ta, đột nhiên cười: "Ngươi có đôi khi thật giống Đạo Anh ca."

"Nơi nào giống rồi?" Ta ngược lại là nhìn Weibo bên trên rất nhiều fan hâm mộ nói Hoàng Nhân Tuấn cùng Đạo Anh ca lớn lên giống, mấy trương mặc dựng cùng loại sân bay chiếu liều mạng, cùng búp bê Nga, đều là hồ ly tướng.

"Ten ca trước kia không nói hắn sao, nói hắn giống trong trường học Phong Kỷ Bộ dài, muốn cầu người khác đem đồng phục áo sơmi nhét vào dây lưng quần mới chuẩn tiến cửa trường... . Ha ha ha ta nói đùa, Lạc Lạc đừng nóng giận, ha."

Ta cũng biết, ngủ sớm dậy sớm ăn sớm cơm, giống như là tại internet bên trên ủng hộ bình quyền phản đối khủng bố chủ Nghĩa đồng dạng chính trị chuyện chính xác. Cho nên không có người đưa ra dị nghị, trừ Hoàng Nhân Tuấn lật ta bạch nhãn, người khác đều thuận theo xuống tới, nhao nhao khích lệ ta khỏe mạnh, quy luật, dưỡng sinh. Về phần Phác Chí Thành, hắn đối với cái này không có phát biểu qua bất cứ ý kiến gì, còn rất kỳ quái, hắn bình thường rõ ràng rất thích cùng ta cãi nhau tới. Ân, cũng không tính cãi nhau đi, chính là cãi nhau, tỉ như ta mua đôi giày mới, hỏi hắn thế nào, hắn sẽ nói chẳng ra sao cả trình độ.

Chính thức trở về một ngày trước công ty nghỉ, trong túc xá trừ Phác Chí Thành tất cả về nhà. Ta hỏi hắn tại sao không trở về, hắn nói là cha mẹ đều đi nơi khác, hắn về nhà cũng không có gì ý Nghĩa. Được thôi, thừa dịp Hoàng Nhân Tuấn không tại, ta đến đem ký túc xá không gian tốt tốt lần nữa hoạch định một chút. Ta đem túi du lịch đánh ngã, kéo ra khóa kéo, ùng ục ục lăn ra một bình rượu trắng tới.

Cho tới hôm nay ta cũng không biết vì cái gì trong bọc của ta sẽ xuất hiện kia bình rượu trắng. Là cha ta thường uống kia tấm bảng, có thể là cùng ta băng hồng trà thả hỗn địa phương, cũng có thể là là cha ta sợ ta mẹ lải nhải, giấu rượu không cẩn thận giấu vào rương của ta bên trong. Mặc kệ là thế nào đến, rượu hiện tại là đến chúng ta ký túc xá, mà giờ khắc này trong túc xá chỉ có ta cùng Phác Chí Thành hai cái vị thành niên.

Sau đó ta liền toát ra một cái chẳng phải hợp pháp chủ ý.

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn không sẽ thấy cảnh này. Ta nghĩ sáng sớm ăn cơm không phải là bởi vì nhu thuận, chỉ là vừa lúc khoảng thời gian này ta thích như thế. Tựa như hiện tại thời khắc này, ta muốn cùng so với ta nhỏ hơn hai tháng đệ đệ chia hết bình này đại nhân đồ uống, đều chỉ là nhất thời hưng khởi mà thôi, cả hai trong lòng ta, cũng không có cao thấp ưu khuyết phân chia.

Không đổi là khống chế của ta muốn, có điểm giống bạo quân đồng dạng bành trướng. Ta lại biến thành dạng này tuyệt đối có Phác Chí Thành một phần công lao, hắn sao cũng được thái độ chính là lên men tề. Nhưng Phác Chí Thành thật là không được, so ta tưởng tượng bên trong còn muốn không được, mới hai bình phủ xuống bụng, hắn liền đã trở nên đỏ bừng cả khuôn mặt.

Ta rất lớn tiếng chế giễu hắn, ngửa đầu cho mình rót một chén nhỏ. Rượu trắng giống như không có ta tưởng tượng bên trong như vậy cay, ta còn cắt hai mảnh chanh đi vào, hậu vị là rất trong veo. Nhưng là rượu trắng số độ còn tại đó, ta lại dù sao cũng là cái lần thứ nhất uống rượu mao đầu tiểu tử, mấy phút về sau liền bắt đầu cảm thấy choáng đầu. Trước hết nhất trở nên kỳ quái là tầm mắt của ta, liền cùng Phác Chí Thành có lần một mực hướng camera ống kính bên trên hà hơi hiệu quả không sai biệt lắm, sương mù mông lung. Ta nhịn không được nở nụ cười, bởi vì nhớ tới lúc kia Phác Chí Thành dáng vẻ, cùng ta giống nhau màu tóc nhỏ ngốc nghếch đầu, ngơ ngác lại rất đáng yêu.

Sau đó ta nghe thấy hai năm sau cái kia ngốc nghếch đầu cẩn thận từng li từng tí gọi ta một tiếng: "Thần Lạc?"

Ta khẳng định là phản ứng cũng thay đổi trì độn, bởi vì tốt với ta giống thật lâu đều không có trả lời Phác Chí Thành. Hắn chờ trong chốc lát, lại hô ta một tiếng, nhưng ta vẫn còn không nói lời nào. Ta không phải cố ý không để ý tới hắn, nhưng là người vừa uống rượu liền sẽ có điểm mất khống chế. Hắn hẳn là sốt ruột, từ bàn trà một chỗ khác đứng lên, đem mặt tiến đến ta trước mặt.

Thị lực của ta khẳng định xảy ra vấn đề, rõ ràng hai con mắt đều có 1.5, Phác Chí Thành mặt đều cách ta gần như vậy nhưng vẫn là thấy không rõ. Nhưng mà chính là tại loại này thấy không rõ tình trạng hạ, ta đột nhiên quỷ dị cảm thấy —— Phác Chí Thành rất đẹp trai a.

Ta trước kia không có sinh ra qua ý nghĩ thế này. Ta cảm thấy Thái Dung ca soái, cảm thấy Mã Khắc ca soái, gần nhất cảm thấy Đế Nỗ ca cũng không tệ. Nhưng Phác Chí Thành... Đây chính là Phác Chí Thành a!

Ta không hiểu gì sự tình, nhưng dầu gì cũng biết, giữa người và người quan hệ là có rất nhiều loại. Tỷ như trước đó ta cùng Phác Chí Thành quan hệ, là thuộc về đơn giản nhất kia một loại, anh em tốt mà thôi. Ngay cả AV đều không có cùng một chỗ nhìn qua, cũng không có hỗ bang hỗ trợ qua cái chủng loại kia phổ thông anh em tốt, quân tử chi giao nhạt như nước. Mà ta hiện tại bắt đầu trong lòng hốt hoảng, bởi vì ta biết ta một giây sau việc cần phải làm sẽ để chúng ta quan hệ trở nên phi thường phức tạp, liền cùng quan hệ nam nữ đồng dạng phức tạp. Nhưng hai chúng ta đều là nam nha, ta có thể cùng Phác Chí Thành yêu đương sao? Được rồi, ta hiện tại đau đầu quá, nghĩ mãi mà không rõ vấn đề này, ta chẳng qua là cảm thấy ta Chí Thành đệ đệ quá đẹp trai, không hôn một chút giống như sẽ có chút ăn thiệt thòi.

Sau đó ta liền thật thân.

Chapter 2

Chapter Text

Phác Chí Thành mũi rất cao, cho nên ta tại thân trước đó lệch ra đầu, đụng một cái môi của hắn liền tranh thủ thời gian rụt trở về. Thân quá nhanh, có chút không có tư không có vị, ta đều không có cảm thụ ra môi hắn là làm hay là ẩm ướt. Bằng không hôn lại một lần thử nhìn một chút, Phác Chí Thành sẽ không đánh ta a? Phi, hắn làm sao dám đánh ta, ta thế nhưng là ca ca, nếu là hắn đánh ta ta liền khóc lớn tiếng tốt.

Ta có chút khẩn trương híp mắt một chút mắt. Không biết Phác Chí Thành là sẽ giống tiểu tức phụ đồng dạng thưởng ta một bàn tay, hay là cho ta tại trên bụng đến một quyền. Nhưng mà không có bàn tay, cũng không có nắm đấm. Đang chần chờ hai giây về sau, chúng ta đến chính là Phác Chí Thành một nụ hôn.

Hắn không có nắm giữ tốt cường độ, răng đập đến ta miệng môi trên, ta nếm đến một cỗ ngọt mùi tanh. Thật thô lỗ a. Hắn hẳn là cũng cảm giác được miệng ta môi rách da, duỗi đầu lưỡi tới ý đồ trấn an ta. Tiếp lấy trấn an biến tính chất, đầu lưỡi của hắn luồn vào trong miệng của ta. Phác Chí Thành còn thật thông minh, liếm hai ta hạ về sau liền không mờ mịt, cấp tốc che kín đầu lưỡi của ta hút. Lần này ta càng đầu óc choáng váng, trong đầu chỉ còn lại một cái ý niệm trong đầu: Hắn là từ đâu mà học cái này một bao a?

Lắm lời Phác Chí Thành uống rượu ngược lại trở nên rất yên tĩnh, hắn từ kêu xong tên của ta về sau, liền một câu đều không có lại nói qua. Bình thường một mực hi vọng hắn yên tĩnh, thật an tĩnh lại, ta ngược lại cảm thấy có chút không quen. Toàn bộ trong phòng khách đều là hai ta trao đổi nước bọt thanh âm, ướt sũng, nghe quái sắc tình, cũng trách lúng túng. Cứ như vậy yên lặng thân trong chốc lát về sau ta đẩy hắn ra, trong lòng tính toán là lập tức các về các phòng hay là trước ôm một cái Chí Thành, an ủi hắn một chút, dù sao đêm nay giống như đứa nhỏ này nụ hôn đầu tiên bị ta cho lừa gạt đi, Aigoo ta ngây thơ tiểu đệ đệ.

Đương nhiên, nếu cái này không phải nụ hôn đầu, Phác Chí Thành liền chết chắc.

Ta còn chưa nghĩ ra làm sao nói với hắn, Phác Chí Thành nói chuyện trước, ta nghe xong kém chút một hơi thở gấp đi lên.

Hắn nói: "Hồi phòng ngươi tiếp tục a?"

Sau đó Phác Chí Thành liền lập tức đem ta cho ôm.

Làm gì? Tiểu hài này muốn làm gì? Trong lòng ta còi báo động đại tác, không phải, thân đều hôn xong, hắn còn muốn tiếp tục cái gì? Nhưng ta lúc ấy tựa như cái nhược trí đồng dạng tùy ý hắn đem ta một đường ôm trở về phòng, đầu óc trống rỗng, chỉ là đần độn nghĩ đến, hắn khí lực làm sao như thế lớn a.

Ta hẳn là ngăn lại. Mặc kệ hắn có làm hay không ta là hắn ca, ta dù sao so hắn lớn hơn một tuổi, nếu như chuyện này nhất định phải nói là ai sai, vậy chỉ có thể là ta. Nhưng ta một câu đều không thể nói ra, ngược lại là Phác Chí Thành cúi đầu nhìn ta một chút, hôn hôn trán của ta nói: "Không cần phải sợ." Sau đó ta mới phát hiện ngón tay của mình đang gắt gao níu lấy hắn áo thun —— lần này mất mặt ném đến ngựa lục giáp eo biển.

Hắn đưa ra một cái tay mở cửa, đem ta bỏ vào dưới giường bên trên, ta mới hậu tri hậu giác nghĩ đến: Cái này tựa như là Nhân Tuấn ca giường đi... Nhưng ta đã không có tâm tư nói với hắn những chuyện này, bởi vì Phác Chí Thành tay vươn vào y phục của ta bên trong. Mười bảy tuổi hài tử tay, rất lớn, nhưng cũng rất tinh tế, Phác Chí Thành chưa hề chạm qua việc nhà, một điểm vết chai đều không có sinh. Xong, ta nhớ tới, đây là cái vị thành niên, nhưng ta cũng vị thành niên, chúng ta dạng này, có tính không phạm pháp a?

Ta đêm nay đã hai lần tại phạm pháp biên giới kích động, đầu tiên là lừa gạt vị thành niên uống rượu, sau đó lại là dụ dỗ gian dâm... A không, dụ dỗ gian dâm không tính là, hẳn là hợp gian.

Tại đêm nay những chuyện này thành vì một cái pháp luật sự kiện trước đó, nó đầu tiên là một cái sinh lý sự kiện. Coi như ta là thẳng nam, kia ta cũng là thế kỷ hai mươi mốt thẳng nam, cho nên ta biết nam cùng nam phải nên làm như thế nào, mà quá trình này hiển nhiên là phi thường chật vật. Nhìn Phác Chí Thành ôm ta tư thế không giống như là muốn làm phía dưới, kia không may khẳng định chính là cái mông của ta. Ta Chung Thần Lạc luôn luôn co được dãn được, xưa nay không cứng rắn khoe khoang. Thế là ta nuốt nước miếng, có chút sợ đi bắt hắn tay, nhỏ giọng cầu xin tha thứ: "Chí Thành a, bằng không quên đi thôi? Ta nghe nói, cái kia thật là đau..."

Phác Chí Thành lại cười, phi thường ôn nhu cười, ta liền không có tiền đồ lại một lần nữa mơ hồ. Không nói còn giống như tốt, ta nói xong câu này, cảm giác hắn kích động lên, phía dưới cứng rắn chống đỡ lấy eo của ta. Hắn lại tới thân mặt của ta, lần này đổi thành liếm, sau đó đem đầu lưỡi luồn vào miệng ta bên trong một lần nữa quấy một vòng, an ủi giống như hống ta: "Đừng sợ, ta sẽ rất nhẹ."

Sau đó hắn liền từ trên người ta đứng lên, ngồi xổm một bên tủ đầu giường một bên, kéo ra ngăn kéo không biết đang tìm cái gì đồ vật. Nghe một chút, cái này cái gì tiêu chuẩn cặn bã nam phát biểu, ta có thể tin sao? Nhưng ta liền cùng bị điểm huyệt, một chút khí lực cũng không có, chỉ có thể quần áo không chỉnh tề nằm ở trên giường, áo bị Phác Chí Thành vẩy đến ngực, một bộ rất thiếu thao đức hạnh.

Phác Chí Thành trở về, lại thân hai ta hạ, liền đưa tay thoát quần của ta. Quần áo ở nhà thực tại quá tốt thoát, hắn rất nhẹ nhàng liền đem quần của ta túm xuống dưới, một giây sau liền có lạnh buốt thứ gì đụng phải ta khó mà mở miệng cái chỗ kia. Sau đó ta minh bạch hắn vừa rồi đang tìm cái gì, hắn đang tìm dầu bôi trơn.

Hắn rất chậm nhét một ngón tay tiến đến, tiếp lấy lại nhét một cây. Ta không có cảm nhận được quá mức khó chịu, có thể là bởi vì khuếch trương thoả đáng. Ta đột nhiên có chút muốn cười, bởi vì Phác Chí Thành bình thường tổng chân tay lóng ngóng, không nghĩ tới trên giường còn rất... Ổn trọng? Cái từ này có chút kỳ quái, nhưng ta lúc ấy chính là như vậy cảm thấy.

Khi hắn đi vào ta nháy mắt tỉnh rượu, quá đau đi! Hắn chậm rãi tiến cũng đau, giống dao cùn cắt thịt. Trừ thương ta còn nghĩ tới một cái vấn đề rất trọng yếu: "Ngươi không có mang bao!" Ta tức giận nắm chặt Phác Chí Thành trên lưng thịt, hắn bị đau mãnh ngẩng đầu: "Ta rất sạch sẽ! Ta ai cũng không có chạm qua... Ân, Thần Lạc thật chặt..."

Dựa vào, lại một câu cặn bã nam phát biểu, vì chắn miệng của hắn ta không thể làm gì khác hơn là lại bắt đầu thân hắn. Hắn ngoan ngoãn mặc ta thân, thân trong chốc lát về sau, rất thần kỳ, giống như thật không có vừa rồi đau như vậy. Phác Chí Thành nước bọt là cái gì thuốc mê sao? Ta hít vào một hơi, đem chân gác qua hắn trên lưng nói: "Ngươi động đi."

Nói xong câu đó ta liền hối hận, bởi vì ta không nghĩ tới pít-tông vận động cảm giác là như vậy. Ta nhớ tới tháng năm Phác Chí Thành đến Thượng Hải tìm ta một lần kia, chúng ta cùng đi Hoan Nhạc Cốc, kết quả chỉ có ta một người ngồi lên tuyệt đỉnh hùng phong, hắn lưu trên mặt đất, xa xa nhìn ta. Xe cáp treo lao xuống tiền nhân lồng ngực tụ tập tụ phi thường cảm giác quái dị, ước chừng là kích động hỗn tạp sợ hãi, quá cường liệt, nếu như trễ thét lên liền sẽ cảm thấy lòng buồn bực khó chịu. Ta hiện tại chính là cái loại cảm giác này, cho nên ta gọi. Gọi vài tiếng về sau Phác Chí Thành hay là rất yên tĩnh, chỉ là phía dưới càng thêm dùng sức đụng phải ta. Ta có chút không cao hứng, bởi vì liền cùng ngày đó tại công viên trò chơi, chỉ có ta tại hãi hùng khiếp vía, hắn lại luôn cùng người không việc gì đồng dạng, cái này nhiều không công bằng a. Thế là ta mở mắt ra, dùng tay đi tách ra Phác Chí Thành chôn tại ta cổ bên trong đầu, kết quả sờ đến đầy tay ấm áp mồ hôi. Hắn mặt đều đỏ thấu, con mắt sáng lóng lánh, chỉ nhìn ta một chút liền bắt đầu ngại ngùng, cực nhanh đem ánh mắt phiết đến đi một bên.

Ta đột nhiên liền không có như vậy không cao hứng.

Buổi tối đó ta học được hai đầu giáo huấn, một là không nên đánh giá thấp xử nam lực bền bỉ, hai chính là không muốn đối ngươi ân ái đối tượng sinh ra bất luận cái gì thương tiếc chi tình. Coi như đối phương cùng Phác Chí Thành đồng dạng sở sở động lòng người ta thấy mà yêu cũng không được. Phần này thương tiếc sẽ để cho ngươi dung túng hắn hết thảy làm xằng làm bậy, cuối cùng dẫn đến ngươi cái gì đều bắn không ra thời điểm hắn còn không buông tha.

Ngủ mất thời gian ta đã không biết là mấy điểm, ta quá mệt mỏi. Ta vốn chính là rất tham ngủ, cảm giác lại rất nhiều cái chủng loại kia loại hình. Phác Chí Thành không hề rời đi, đầu của hắn nằm tại cách ta không đến mười lăm centimet địa phương, ta mới ý thức tới hai chúng ta thật lâu không có cùng một chỗ ngủ qua. Liền xem như trước đó làm bạn cùng phòng kia đoạn thời gian, hai ta cũng là rất an phận tại riêng phần mình trên giường đợi. Lần này trở về hắn nhiễm nhìn rất đẹp mỏng dây leo tử, đại khái còn trộn lẫn một điểm màu nâu, mặc dù giờ phút này ở trong màn đêm nhìn không ra. Tử... Xấu, hai ta đều ra một thân mồ hôi, tóc sẽ không tẩy màu a? Lại là tử lại là cam, cùng chứng cớ phạm tội, đây chính là Nhân Tuấn ca giường a!

Ta còn chưa kịp nghĩ rõ ràng đối sách liền ngủ mất. Những ngày này phi thường quy luật đồng hồ sinh học ép buộc ta tại sáng sớm ngày thứ hai đúng giờ tỉnh lại, mặt trời quang còn không có xuyên thấu qua màn cửa đâu. Có thể là bởi vì lần thứ nhất uống rượu, túc cảm giác say rất rõ ràng, ta vén chăn lên chạy đến phòng vệ sinh nôn khan một trận, chỉ phun ra một chút thanh thủy. Nôn xong sau ta đột nhiên nghĩ đến cái thứ hai đáng giá suy nghĩ vấn đề:

Chúng ta hôm qua là tại ta cùng Hoàng Nhân Tuấn gian phòng làm bừa, mà ta chắc chắn sẽ không trong phòng dự sẵn dầu bôi trơn. Kia Phác Chí Thành đêm qua từ trong ngăn kéo móc ra ngoài dầu bôi trơn... Đến cùng là ai a?

Chapter 3

Chapter Text

Ta lê lấy dép lê trở lại bên giường, nghiêm túc dò xét một chút hiện ở tình trạng. Trước mắt vật chứng chính là đầu này rối tinh rối mù ga giường, nhân chứng... Đơn giản là phía trên đang ngủ phải cùng chết như heo Phác Chí Thành. Lượng hắn cũng không dám nói gì. Cái này không khó xử lý, ta mang theo Phác Chí Thành lỗ tai đem hắn ném ra gian phòng, thuận tiện đem bẩn ga giường cùng hạ lạnh bị cũng ném tới trong ngực hắn.

"Ngươi! Phụ trách đem nó xử lý a. Không cho phép tìm Nhân Tuấn ca hỗ trợ!"

Sau đó ta liền phanh đem Phác Chí Thành quan tại ngoài cửa. Tuy nói hai ta là đồng phạm đi, nhưng chuyện tối ngày hôm qua trời biết đất biết ta cùng Phác Chí Thành hai người biết, huống chi tẩy ga giường cũng không phải việc khó gì, một người phụ trách liền đủ.

Mà ta hiển nhiên không phải rất muốn phụ trách.

Phác Chí Thành không có đi tìm Hoàng Nhân Tuấn, nhưng hắn tìm La Tại Dân. Chúng ta ký túc xá năm người sinh tồn trạng thái đại khái là như vậy: Ta cùng Lý Đế Nỗ tự cấp tự túc, không để cho mình chết đói đồng thời cũng tận lượng không cho người khác thêm phiền. Hai chúng ta vấn đề là toàn thế giới nam tính chỗ cùng hưởng vấn đề: Lười. Hoàng Nhân Tuấn cùng La Tại Dân thì đến phụ trách không để cái túc xá này biến thành ổ chó. Phác Chí Thành đâu, làm bận bịu bên trong, căn bản là một cái sinh sống không thể tự lo liệu trình độ.

Ta hẳn là có chuẩn bị tâm lý, nhưng Phác Chí Thành lúc này thật là để ta mở rộng tầm mắt. Ta không biết Tại Dân ca là thế nào dạy hắn sử dụng máy giặt, nói trở lại, dùng máy giặt chuyện này chẳng lẽ cần giáo sao? Đơn giản là thả quần áo, thêm giặt quần áo dịch, nhường , ấn xuống nút khởi động mà thôi. Kết quả Phác Chí Thành quên đem thịnh giặt quần áo dịch hộp đẩy tới đi, máy giặt chuyển cái tịch mịch. Phác Chí Thành hẳn là cũng không có nói cho La Tại Dân hắn tẩy rốt cuộc là thứ gì, Tại Dân ca hẳn là cũng không có có dư thừa lòng hiếu kỳ đi lật tới lật lui trong máy giặt quần áo ướt sũng quần áo, bởi vì cách lúc trời tối Tại Dân ca liền tại trở về thêm nhiệt trực tiếp bên trên, đem Phác Chí Thành quên quan giặt quần áo dịch ngăn kéo Ô Long xem như trò cười hướng toàn thế giới Czenies chia sẻ. Nét mặt của hắn tựa như nhìn thấy mình tiểu hài đái dầm nước tiểu ra thế giới địa đồ tân thủ mụ mụ, toàn bộ một dở khóc dở cười. Còn tốt chưa nói cho hắn biết, dạng này tại Tại Dân ca trong lòng, Chí Thành vẫn là hắn yêu nhất đơn thuần đệ đệ, ta vẫn là "Cái gì cũng đều không hiểu hài tử" .

Nhưng trừ cùng các ca ca cùng một chỗ phát ra thiện ý chế giễu bên ngoài, ta còn cảm thấy một tia hoảng hốt. Chí Thành rõ ràng liền hay là không có hiểu chuyện đi. Sẽ phải thành niên mười bảy tuổi đến, thân thể sắp dài đến một mét tám, sung túc hùng kích thích tố sinh dục cũng đúng lúc đó bài tiết, tâm lý tuổi nhưng thật giống như vẫn là không có bất luận cái gì muốn đuổi theo ý tứ. Đám fan hâm mộ nhìn Phác Chí Thành, là xuyên thấu qua mang theo nhu ánh sáng kiểu Hàn lọc kính, mà ta nhìn hắn là dùng ta cũng không gần xem mắt trần. Fan hâm mộ trong mắt hắn có bao nhiêu đáng yêu ta không biết, nhưng trong mắt ta nhìn thấy cũng chỉ là một cái bình thường trẻ tuổi nam hài dáng vẻ, từ khuya ngày hôm trước bắt đầu khả năng soái như vậy một chút đi, nhưng cũng chỉ là một điểm mà thôi. Hắn gần nhất làm việc và nghỉ ngơi cực kỳ hỗn loạn, mắt quầng thâm có chút nặng, má trái gò má còn bốc lên hai cái đậu.

Thật rất phổ thông đi.

Tình cảm công chúng hào bên trên là nói như vậy, mối tình đầu thời điểm, người đặc biệt dễ dàng hiểu lầm kia là của mình nhân sinh bên trong cuối cùng một trận yêu đương. Ta ngược lại là không có phạm loại này sơ cấp sai lầm —— cùng Phác Chí Thành đàm một trận nhất định chia tay yêu đương chuyện này, cũng sẽ không so cùng hắn cùng một chỗ ăn gà càng làm cho ta cảm thấy hứng thú. Cho nên ta lúc ấy đem đêm ấy tình mê ý loạn quy công cho cồn cùng hormone, chỉ là hai thứ đồ này liền đầy đủ để hai cái tràn ngập thăm dò tinh thần thanh thiếu niên váng đầu, không phải sao? Đều nói người tại bảy tám chục thời điểm là không cần tình yêu, bởi vì liên tâm đều lão rồi; ta nhìn người tại mười mấy tuổi thời điểm cũng không cần tình yêu, bởi vì quá ngây thơ.

Mà lại ta dù sao cũng là nam hài tử nha, khả năng ta có một ngày cùng nữ hài tử tiếp nhận hôn, ta liền sẽ không thích Phác Chí Thành.

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn tại Lý Đế Nỗ cùng La Tại Dân cùng một chỗ trực tiếp đêm hôm đó về ký túc xá. Hắn đẩy cửa liền bắt đầu chất vấn ta: "Chung Thần Lạc ta chăn mền đâu? Giường của ta làm sao không rồi?"

Vấn đề này đi... Giải thích thế nào đâu. Ta lừa hắn nói là ta không cẩn thận đem Cocacola đổ nhào giội đến hắn trên giường, một cái không tính thông minh cũng không tính sứt sẹo lý do. Hắn chỉ có thể lựa chọn tin tưởng, sau đó đưa ra hạ một vấn đề: "Nhưng ta làm sao ngủ đâu?"

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn đồ vật có thể nhồi vào hai chúng ta dùng chung áo khoác tủ, nhiều đồ như vậy bên trong nhưng không có một giường dự bị đệm chăn. A, nam nhân. Vì hiển được tự nhiên một điểm, ta đang nằm ở trên trải giả vờ như đang chuyên tâm chơi đùa, nghe hắn nói như vậy lập tức hướng giữa giường mặt rụt rụt, cho hắn đưa ra một người không vị đến: "Vậy liền cùng ta cùng một chỗ ngủ chứ sao."

Hắn tắt đèn, giẫm lên thang lầu bò lên sau triều ta lấy hắn giang hai cánh tay ra: "Tuấn tuấn đến, để ca ôm một cái."

Gian phòng là đen, ta cái gì đều nhìn không thấy, nhưng cũng có thể tưởng tượng ra Hoàng Nhân Tuấn thời khắc này biểu lộ, khẳng định là cười, mà lại là loại kia trước bão táp bình tĩnh, một giây sau liền sẽ núi lửa bộc phát tiếu dung. Quả nhiên, hắn cắn răng: "Ngươi cánh tay còn cần không?"

Ta ngượng ngùng rút tay về. Cắt, ai hiếm phải ôm ngươi không thành. Hoàng Nhân Tuấn tại bên cạnh ta nằm xuống, hắn thật tốt gầy a, giường của chúng ta cũng không rộng tới, cứ như vậy đều không có đụng phải ta. Tốt a tốt a, ta vẫn là rất thích Nhân Tuấn ca, hắn một nằm ổn ta liền không kịp chờ đợi vứt bỏ điện thoại di động, nghiêng người sang mắt lom lom nhìn hắn.

Con mắt của ta đã thích ứng đêm tối, có thể thấy rõ Nhân Tuấn ca bên mặt hình dáng. Tại làm thần tượng trước đó, ta đối nam tính ấn tượng là rất phiến diện, có lẽ là bởi vì ta luôn luôn tại bốn phía bôn ba, rất khó đối cái kia mấy người có đầy đủ hiểu rõ, lại có lẽ là nam hài tử ở giữa vốn là không cần cỡ nào hiểu rõ, có thể ngưu tầm ngưu, mã tầm mã, có thể cùng đi quán đồ nướng lột xuyên, đi lưới cà xoát đêm liền đầy đủ. Cho nên tiến công ty về sau, ta còn là lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy Phác Chí Thành loại này nhân cao mã đại lá gan lại có thể từ lỗ kim xuyên qua, cũng là lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy Nhân Tuấn ca loại này ngày bình thường rất thích uống trà vẽ tranh nổi giận lên lại giống một trận Indonesia hải khiếu.

Nhưng mặc kệ Nhân Tuấn ca lúc trước như thế nào như thế nào, hắn hiện tại chỉ là không nói lời nào ở bên cạnh ta nằm. Ta ngủ tại Phác Chí Thành bên cạnh Thời Giác phải trái tim đều muốn bạo tạc, ngủ tại Nhân Tuấn ca bên cạnh chỉ cảm thấy bình tĩnh. Ta muốn cho toàn thế giới ý đồ cùng mình ca môn hoặc là khuê mật thật không minh bạch nam nam nữ nữ một đầu lời khuyên, mất lý trí nhất thời thoải mái, đến tiếp sau thế nhưng là rất phiền phức. Bởi vì không có người sẽ thật nguyện ý vì nhất thời tinh trùng cấp trên vĩnh viễn mất đi sớm chiều chung đụng hảo bằng hữu, ta cũng không ngoại lệ. Ta lúc trước có bất kỳ mê mang phiền não đều có thể nói cho Phác Chí Thành nghe, lần này lại không được, bởi vì phần này phiền não hoàn toàn chính là bái hắn ban tặng. Dạng này xem xét, hiện tại ta thổ lộ hết đối tượng lựa chọn tốt nhất không phải Nhân Tuấn ca không ai có thể hơn, bởi vì hai ta tiếng mẹ đẻ là đồng dạng. Coi như ta bình thường lại thế nào tự phụ tại tiếng nói của mình thiên phú, hiện tại cũng đành phải thừa nhận, có chút trời dùng tiếng Hàn là không tốt nói chuyện.

Bởi vì cách quá gần, cho nên ta có thể nghe được Nhân Tuấn ca trên thân quýt vị sữa tắm khí tức, có thể nhìn thấy hắn cũng không có ngủ, bởi vì lông mi thỉnh thoảng sẽ rất nhỏ rung động động một cái, giống trên mặt dừng lại lấy hai con chẳng phải an ổn hồ điệp. Ta nghĩ, nếu Nhân Tuấn ca là nữ sinh, hắn khẳng định là có rất nhiều thối nam sinh thích cái chủng loại kia xinh đẹp tỷ tỷ, nếu Nhân Tuấn ca là nữ sinh... Ta cũng hẳn là sẽ thích hắn đi.

Ta biết, Nhân Tuấn ca sẽ chỉ coi ta là đệ đệ, hơn nữa còn là loại kia bảy tám tuổi chó đều ngại chết thẳng nam đệ đệ, dù cho ta đều đã mười bảy mười tám tuổi. Thế nhưng là Nhân Tuấn ca ngươi khẳng định không biết, ngươi chết thẳng nam đệ đệ trước mấy ngày bị người đâm cái mông, ô ô ô, đệ đệ thật thê thảm a. Nhưng ta đương nhiên không thể nói như vậy, lại không phải mặc tã tuổi tác, thanh thiếu niên da mặt ta vẫn còn muốn. Đồng thời ta ý thức được, muốn trò chuyện loại này trời, ta cần không phải một cái có thể theo giúp ta thức đêm ăn gà cùng tuổi bằng hữu, ta cần chính là một người ca ca.

Sau đó ta liền hướng Hoàng Nhân Tuấn bên người tựa tựa, hô hắn một tiếng ca.

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn từ trong lỗ mũi khẽ hừ một tiếng, ra hiệu ta có lời cứ nói.

Ta lại nửa đường bỏ cuộc. Muốn không phải là đừng nói đi, quái thẹn thùng. Ta lật ra thân, đột nhiên nhớ tới kia bình bị Phác Chí Thành lật ra đến dầu bôi trơn. Hai ta thật đúng là có đủ mỗi người đều có mục đích riêng. Ta dùng cùi chỏ đỉnh đỉnh hắn: "Ca, ngươi có người thích không có?"

"Đương nhiên là có a, thích cha mẹ ta, còn có tỷ tỷ của ta..."

"Không phải cái này thích!"

"U, cái gì a, Thần Lạc thích ai rồi? Mùa hè này đều đến, phát xuân có chút muộn đi?" Hoàng Nhân Tuấn xùy cười lên, cổ thẳng lên tới gần đến bên tai ta đùa ta, nhiệt khí một mực phật đến trên mặt ta đến, "Ai nha, cùng ca nói một chút, ca có người bằng hữu đặc biệt hiếu kì."

Ta sợ ngứa, lập tức đem đầu của hắn hướng một bên đẩy: "Không có người nào! Đại Hạ trời nóng chết!"

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn lại cười: "Vậy chờ ngươi muốn nói lại nói, ta cam đoan không nói cho Lý Đông Hách."

Ta thở phì phò hai mắt nhắm nghiền. Không biết Hoàng Nhân Tuấn là bị cái nào Hàn Quốc nam thông đồng chạy, ngay cả câu lời nói thật đều không cùng ta giảng. Ta nhất thời trong lòng tức giận: Nếu không phải ta bây giờ bị rác rưởi Phác Chí Thành làm cho tâm phiền ý loạn, Nhân Tuấn ca có thể có phần của các ngươi sao?

Ngày thứ hai bốn người ca ca muốn cùng một chỗ trực tiếp, Lý Đế Nỗ cùng Hoàng Nhân Tuấn trước chuẩn bị kỹ càng, bọn hắn muốn chờ La Tại Dân thu thập xong đồ vật, đợi thêm Lý Đông Hách từ 127 ký túc xá tới, sau đó cùng đi. Lý Đông Hách dùng chìa khoá mở cửa thời điểm La Tại Dân vừa vặn mặc lên hắn hôm qua chuẩn bị kỹ càng đen áo thun, Lý Đế Nỗ mở ra tủ lạnh cầm bốn nghe tuyết bích ra. Hết thảy đều rất tốt, rất tự nhiên, ta cái gì đều nhìn không ra. Cho nên Hoàng Nhân Tuấn đến cùng là cùng ai làm cùng một chỗ a? Nghĩ như vậy ta hướng Hoàng Nhân Tuấn trên thân nhảy một cái, như cái gấu túi giống như dùng cả tay chân đào ở hắn không thả, nắm bắt cuống họng ngọt ngào dùng tiếng Hàn gọi một tiếng: "Nhân Tuấn ca ~ "

Hiện tại người đều ở đây, ai ăn dấm đem ta từ Nhân Tuấn ca trên thân kéo xuống đến người đó là Nhân Tuấn ca đối tượng, đúng hay không? Ta thật đúng là cái tiểu thiên tài.

Thật là có người đem ta kéo xuống đến. Trong lòng ta vui mừng, dễ dàng như vậy sao, thế giới chi mê nếu là giao cho ta, khả năng đã sớm đều công bố đi. Ta đầy cõi lòng hi vọng về sau xem xét —— là Phác Chí Thành mặt đen lên đứng trước mặt ta, cùng ta thiếu hắn tám trăm khối tiền giống như.

Ai, tiểu tử này hay là như thế thành sự không có bại sự có dư.

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn chỉ coi ta phát bệnh, thoát khỏi ta về sau liền mặt không đổi sắc hướng trên ban công đi, đại khái là muốn bắt hắn hôm qua phơi giày. Ba mươi giây về sau Hoàng Nhân Tuấn thanh âm tại trên ban công vang lên: "Chung Thần Lạc! Ngươi tới đây một chút."

Ta bên cạnh đáp ứng bên cạnh theo tới ban công, chỉ thấy Hoàng Nhân Tuấn chính chỉ vào một bên phơi lấy ga giường, phía trên có trời xanh bạch Vân, còn có hai con thỏ nhỏ.

Mà Hoàng Nhân Tuấn chỉ vào chính là bên cạnh chỗ khe một khối rất nhạt vết bẩn, hắn cau mày nhìn ta: "Thế nào, đến cùng cái gì bảng hiệu Cocacola nhan sắc là tử a?"

Chapter 4

Chapter Text

"Vậy ta không biết, ta vừa mới tới... Ngươi không thể trên chăn có chút gì đều hướng trên người ta Lại a." Ta lý không thẳng khí cũng tráng trả lời hắn. Dù sao Hoàng Nhân Tuấn vội vàng đi làm nên đi, chờ hắn ban đêm trực tiếp xong trở về, khẳng định liền sẽ không nhớ kỹ chuyện này.

Hắn bán tín bán nghi nhìn ta một chút, đi theo còn lại ba người ca ca đi, trong túc xá lại chỉ còn lại ta cùng Phác Chí Thành. Vì xua tan trong không khí đậm đến tán không ra xấu hổ khí tức, ta gãi gãi sau gáy hỏi hắn: "... Ăn gà sao?"

Phác Chí Thành gật gật đầu.

Tốt a, vậy liền chơi đùa đi. Phác Chí Thành nhưng thật giống như có chút không yên lòng, trang bị nhặt phải chầm chập, bên trên cầu không cẩn thận một cước đạp hụt, bình thường cùng một chỗ chơi game thời điểm ta có thể bị hắn nghĩ linh tinh phiền chết, lần này vậy mà cũng yên tĩnh rất nhiều. Cái này còn chơi cái gì, Phác Chí Thành làm sao một điểm tranh tài tinh thần đều không có, không biết cái gì gọi là "Điện tử thi đấu không cần tình yêu" à. Ta cũng biến thành không hứng thú lắm, một cái lựu đạn nổ chết Phác Chí Thành về sau điểm rời khỏi trò chơi, lại sai khiến hắn: "Nhanh đi! Cho ca ngược lại chén đồ uống."

Ha ha, Phác Chí Thành đương nhiên sẽ không đi, ta chính là qua qua miệng nghiện thôi. Hắn ngay cả khác ca ca cũng không nguyện ý nghe, càng thêm sẽ không thuận theo ta cái này sớm cũng không phải là ca ca ca ca. Nhưng ta lại biết, Phác Chí Thành cũng không phải là triệt để thép tấm một khối, hắn là trong chúng ta nhất ăn mềm không ăn cứng một cái. Nếu như ta hiện tại mềm cuống họng hướng hắn bán kiều, hắn đoán chừng đã sớm xương cốt quả quyết, cái gì đều đáp ứng.

Nhưng hết lần này tới lần khác loại sự tình này ta cũng làm không được. Chúng ta giống hai con lẫn nhau không nguyện ý cúi đầu nhỏ gà trống, ngây thơ lại không tự biết. Nhưng ta nhớ được một lúc bắt đầu không phải như vậy, sớm tại năm 2016, ta mười lăm tuổi, hắn mười bốn tuổi, khi đó chúng ta là nhát gan hai con hamster, dùng run run sợi râu cẩn thận từng li từng tí đo đạc, thăm dò qua sau mới dám tới gần lẫn nhau, sau đó ngay lập tức liền hướng đối phương lộ ra mềm mại nhất phần bụng. Lúc ấy ta sẽ không nói tiếng Hàn, tướng mạo so hắn còn lộ ra ấu xỉ, một đoạn múa luyện không đến mười lần liền thể lực tiêu hao tê liệt ngã xuống đang luyện tập thất trên sàn nhà, mỗi lúc trời tối trở lại ký túc xá lúc tứ chi đau nhức đến giống tại vạc dấm bên trong ngâm qua. Dạng này ta, hẳn là rất phù hợp Phác Chí Thành trong suy nghĩ, cần hắn bảo hộ đệ đệ đi.

Người cần dũng khí mới có thể mặt đối với ngoại giới. Mới xuất đạo lúc ta dũng khí đến từ Nhân Tuấn ca đồng thanh truyền dịch, Phác Chí Thành cùng nó hắn ca ca nhóm cổ vũ tính mục quang, lại không muốn mặt một điểm nói, còn có chính ta so California dương quang còn muốn nụ cười xán lạn. Không phải rất nhiều người đều nói như vậy nha, nghe không hiểu mỉm cười liền có thể. Câu nói kia tại ta mà nói không chỉ là một trò đùa, càng là ta đích thân thể nghiệm qua đầu thứ nhất chân lý.

Ta cùng Phác Chí Thành đều rất lắm lời, ta lại rất dám nói, tại tiếng Hàn ngay cả không thành câu thời điểm đều rất cố gắng đối Phác Chí Thành chuyển vận, ngày càng thuần thục về sau liền càng là không có gì giấu nhau. Nhưng hai ta đối thoại vẫn luôn dừng lại tại tương đối thô thiển mặt ngoài, một là do ở ta không phải rất yêu tâm sự, hai là do ở Phác Chí Thành thực tại quá trung nhị. Ta không biết đây có phải hay không là cái vấn đề —— ta thật không quen biểu đạt chính mình. Thật sự là kỳ quái, ta rõ ràng khi còn bé là có tiếng ngoài miệng bôi mật, trong nhà lại cổ quái quái gở trưởng bối đều có thể bị ta dỗ đến lừa gạt đi một số lớn tiền mừng tuổi, hiện đang vì cái gì ngay cả câu dễ nghe cũng không nguyện ý giảng đâu? Ta có thể như vậy, đến cùng là bởi vì ta lớn lên, hay là bởi vì ta căn bản không có lớn lên?

Cái thứ nhất đầu đề phải chăng làm thật tạm thời không nhắc tới, Phác Chí Thành rất trung nhị tuyệt đối là sự thật. Có lẽ là bởi vì tuổi dậy thì phản nghịch không chỗ phóng thích, người bình thường khả năng mười ngày sẽ toát ra một cái khá là quái dị ý nghĩ, Phác Chí Thành một ngày có thể xuất hiện mười cái. Mà hắn lại không có gì kiên nhẫn, ngẫm lại cũng coi như, cho nên ta mỗi lần đều không vui lòng phản ứng hắn, kia cỗ cuồng nhiệt kình mình liền sẽ đi qua. Yêu thích cũng là như thế, hắn có đoạn thời gian mê luyến punk vui, nói mình là tính tay súng fan hâm mộ. Ta liền rất khịt mũi coi thường đối với hắn nói: "Chân chính punk đều đã chết rồi, ngươi bây giờ thấy đều là vĩ đại diễn viên."

Lời này rất có trình độ đi, ta lúc ấy nhưng kiêu ngạo. Trên thế giới này, tổng có một vài vấn đề là không có cửa ra... Mà ta sẽ nói như vậy, bao nhiêu cũng là bởi vì muốn chèn ép khi dễ một chút Phác Chí Thành. Ta không thích tiếp đề tài của hắn, chính như ta không nguyện ý để hắn coi ta là làm đệ đệ. Ta đột nhiên liền có thể hiểu được phim truyền hình bên trong một chút vợ chồng bất hoà, rõ ràng đến có thể làm đối phương chết tình trạng, lại vẫn là không muốn tại quan hệ thân mật bên trong nhận thua. Đương nhiên ta cùng Phác Chí Thành xa xa không đến trình độ này, chỉ là trêu đùa hắn thật rất thú vị, hắn ngay cả thẹn lông mày đạp mắt biểu lộ đều là đáng yêu. Loại tình huống này, bình đẳng xâm nhập đối thoại làm như thế nào tiến hành đâu? Ta thực tại quá khốn nạn.

Bất quá ta cũng là bị Phác Chí Thành thuyết phục qua. Hắn đến Thượng Hải lần kia, có lúc trời tối hai chúng ta cùng đi siêu thị mua đồ ăn, tại tự phục vụ máy móc bên trên giao xong khoản lúc ta thói quen suy nghĩ nhiều điểm một cái giấy da trâu túi, lại bị hắn ngăn lại. Ta không hiểu: "Đồ vật nhiều lắm bắt không được nha?"

Hắn giải thích nói: "Ta mang túi sách đến, đem vật nhỏ nhét ta trong bọc là được."

"Không cần cho ngươi ca bớt cái túi tiền." Ta vung tay lên, hắn lại rất cố chấp: "Thế nhưng là quá lãng phí nha... Sa mạc hóa còn rất nghiêm trọng a? Tạo những này giấy, muốn chặt rất nhiều cây a?"

Ta không khỏi cảm giác phải bắt đầu ngại ngùng. Chân chính punk là chết rồi, nhưng Rock n' Roll tinh thần còn sống. Liền tại ta ý đồ giống tất cả đô thị người đồng dạng ôm một tờ túi đồ ăn rời đi thời điểm, giống như ta còn chưa đi đến hai mươi đời Phác Chí Thành lại đưa ra một cái ta từng coi là chỉ có hài tử mới có thể hỏi vấn đề.

Ta chính suy nghĩ miên man, đột nhiên nghe thấy Phác Chí Thành thanh âm: "Cho ngươi."

Ta ngẩng đầu, chỉ gặp hắn chính ngoan ngoãn bưng một chén đồ uống, bên trong còn thêm khối băng, thấy ta chậm chạp không tiếp liền nhắc nhở ta: "Ngươi không phải khát sao?"

Đây là cái kia ai nói cũng không nghe Phác Chí Thành sao? Ta liền lại có chút hồ đồ.

Hai ngày sau là ta cùng Phác Chí Thành hai người trực tiếp. Tại một chút khắp không mục đích nói chuyện phiếm cùng nói chêm chọc cười về sau, nhìn thấy có người tại trong màn đạn phát "Rất hoài niệm khi còn bé, hoài niệm đến muốn rơi lệ làm sao bây giờ" lúc, ta cái thứ nhất nhớ tới chính là năm 2018.

Ta luôn luôn là cái rất người lạc quan, coi như tại hoàn cảnh lạ lẫm bên trong cũng không thế nào sẽ sinh ra không an toàn cảm giác. Không phải ngươi cho rằng ta một câu tiếng Hàn cũng sẽ không lúc nói là thế nào chống đỡ xuống tới? Ta cho các bằng hữu phát tin nhắn, mỗi câu lời nói đằng sau đều mang cái gợn sóng hào, như cái cánh nhỏ, thật giống như ta một giây sau liền muốn vui vẻ đến bay lên trời như vậy. Nhưng gần nhất ta bắt đầu giống Phác Chí Thành đồng dạng, sẽ đi suy nghĩ một chút ta nguyên lai cho rằng chuyện không có ý nghĩa. Cho nên tại nhìn thấy câu kia nhắn lại lúc, ta cũng không có sinh ra không thể nào hiểu được ý nghĩ tới.

Phác Chí Thành nói muốn khóc là bởi vì không thể quay về. Đúng nha, rõ ràng mới hơn một năm mà thôi, làm sao liền đã không thể quay về đây? Thời gian trôi qua thật đúng là khá nhanh, chúng ta album bìa biến thành sáu người, ta đã từng như vậy yêu bắt chước Mã Khắc ca part cũng không còn sẽ có. Ta đối Phác Chí Thành nói, ta nghĩ đến năm ngoái mộng tú thời điểm sẽ thương tâm. Vừa nói ra miệng thời điểm ta đều đối với mình cảm thấy chấn kinh, bởi vì ta xưa nay sẽ không đối thành viên nói loại lời này, đối Phác Chí Thành cũng không có nói qua, hình tượng của ta không một mực là không biết buồn tiểu thiên sứ sao? Nhưng thật nói ra miệng về sau, giống như cũng không có đến cỡ nào kỳ quái, Phác Chí Thành biểu lộ cũng không có bất kỳ cái gì kinh ngạc ý tứ, thật giống như ta vừa mới chỉ là đối với hắn bảo hôm nay đồ ăn tốt mặn mà thôi. Mà lại liền xem như có chút mất tự nhiên, tại ta bằng hữu tốt nhất Chí Thành trước mặt, tại suy nghĩ so ta hơn rất nhiều Chí Thành trước mặt, cũng tóm lại là không quan hệ a.

Về phần nước mắt điểm này, năm ngoái ta anh ruột còn chuyên môn tìm ta tán gẫu qua, hắn lớn hơn ta không ít, tổng coi ta là thành tiểu hài đối đãi. Hắn lúc ấy nói: "Khác tiểu bằng hữu đều khóc, ngươi nếu là muốn khóc, cũng không cần chịu đựng, không mất mặt." Trong lòng ta một trận bật cười: Trong đội mấy cái kia Thiên Thiên muốn ta hô ca gia hỏa, tại ta anh ruột nơi này cũng đều là tiểu bằng hữu đâu.

Ta đối ca ca nói: "Ta không có chịu đựng, ta là thật không có nước mắt."

"Vậy ngươi không khóc... Sẽ không bị người khác nói a?" Ca ca có chút bất an nhìn ta, hắn so ta càng thêm lo lắng nhân ngôn đáng sợ vấn đề.

Ta khi đó là trả lời thế nào hắn tới? Có chút nhớ không rõ, nhưng ta xưa nay không để ý cái này, ở phương diện này bên trên ta khá cao ngạo. Ta không muốn khóc ai cũng không thể bức ta, ta muốn khóc ai cũng ngăn không được. Bị người khác nói lại như thế nào đâu, nước mắt của ta là ta mình đồ vật, ta sẽ hảo hảo bảo đảm quản chúng nó. Anh ta một mực nói ta là bị trong nhà làm hư, rất tùy hứng, rất không nghe lời, nhưng lần đó hắn không có chỉ trích ta.

Cho nên ta cảm thấy, ta hẳn là đúng đi.

Hạ trực tiếp về sau, ta dự định nắm lấy cơ hội về cuối cùng một chuyến nhà, qua mấy ngày đánh ca bận quá coi như về không xong rồi. Phác Chí Thành một mặt không vui lòng: "Ngươi làm sao như thế nhớ nhà, vừa mới về ký túc xá mấy ngày a?"

Ta cười đi sờ hắn nhọn cái cằm: "Không nỡ ta a? Kia cùng ca ca về nhà ở?"

Ta chính là khách khí như vậy một chút, kết quả ai có thể nghĩ tới, cho cây cán liền dám bò Phác Chí Thành, thế mà thật đi theo ta về nhà.

Chapter 5

Chapter Text

Đến nhà ta lúc sau đã mười giờ hơn. Mẹ ta có chút ngoài ý muốn Chí Thành sẽ như vậy trễ quá đến, nhưng vẫn là thói quen níu lại hắn, trên dưới dò xét một vòng nói Chí Thành giống như vừa gầy, dùng tiếng Hàn hỏi hắn có muốn ăn hay không bữa ăn khuya. Ta thay Phác Chí Thành lắc đầu, trực tiếp đem hắn hướng phòng ta trong phòng tắm nhét: "Không thể ăn bữa ăn khuya, ngày mai còn trực tiếp đâu, ăn hắn mặt lại phải sưng... Mẹ ngươi nhanh đi ngủ đi! Hai ta tẩy xong liền ngủ."

Ta giúp Phác Chí Thành điều tốt vòi bông sen, lại cho hắn ném bao sạch sẽ áo ngủ. Đêm khuya cùng rượu thuốc lá đồng dạng khiến người tê liệt, quá an tĩnh, lộ ra trong phòng vệ sinh tiếng nước càng thêm rõ ràng. Ta có thể tưởng tượng Phác Chí Thành tóc ướt đẫm lúc là cái dạng gì, tựa như đêm đó bị mồ hôi thẩm thấu lúc đồng dạng... Hắn luôn luôn sợ lạnh, nhưng bởi vì sợ tóc tím phai màu lại không thể không dùng nước lạnh gội đầu, hắn rất nhanh liền ra tới.

Nghĩ đến đêm ấy ta đột nhiên thanh tỉnh: Ta đây không phải dẫn sói vào nhà à.

Áo ngủ rộng rãi, Phác Chí Thành mặc dù vóc dáng cao hơn ta một chút, cũng coi như có thể mặc. Chỉ là bộ đồ ngủ này bên trên tràn đầy đáng yêu gấu nhỏ, Phác Chí Thành ghét bỏ phải không được: "Ngươi cái gì phẩm vị?"

Ta ủy khuất: "Cái này xem xét cũng biết là mẹ ta mua nha... Ngươi mặc không kín đi."

Hắn gật gật đầu, một giây sau bên miệng đột nhiên phủ lên chế nhạo cười, trong lòng ta lớn kêu không tốt, ta đây mới gọi là tự chui đầu vào rọ đâu, gia hỏa này miệng bên trong chờ chút nôn cam đoan không phải ngà voi. Quả nhiên, Phác Chí Thành dựa đi tới, so Xuyên kịch trở mặt còn nhanh thay đổi trình độ có thể so với hắn tại ghi chép video ném tay bao lúc vẻ mặt đó: "Ngươi quần cũng quá nhỏ." Cái này có thể nhẫn sao ngươi nói, là cái nam cũng không thể nhẫn a? Ta vốn đang tại trong ngăn tủ cho Phác Chí Thành tìm máy sấy, lần này cũng không cần tìm, đoạt lấy hắn chính lau tóc khăn mặt húc đầu liền muốn đánh hắn.

Phác Chí Thành tiếng trầm cười to, bên cạnh tránh khăn lông của ta công kích bên cạnh đem ta hướng trên giường theo. Đáng hận ta sợ nhất ngứa, Phác Chí Thành căn bản không nghĩ lấy muốn cào ta, nhưng chỉ là ngón tay của hắn đụng phải bên eo của ta liền đã để ta xoay giống một đầu mới vừa lên bờ sống cá. Ta kém chút phát ra đủ để đem chúng ta người cả nhà đều đánh thức thét lên, còn tốt Phác Chí Thành kịp thời đem miệng của ta che.

Ta tại lòng bàn tay của hắn hạ bình phục hô hấp, chậm rãi tìm về tim đập của mình, hắn dùng cánh tay chống đỡ lấy bờ vai của ta, chân đè ép chân của ta, ta cả người đều bị khóa tại dưới người hắn. Phác Chí Thành trên tóc chưa khô giọt nước đến lông mi của ta bên trên, còn có trên tay của hắn. Hắn chậm rãi dời mở tay ra, có chút luống cuống lại mờ mịt nhìn ta. Hắn lúc này xem ra ngược lại thật sự là như thằng bé con, cho dù hắn vóc dáng dáng dấp cao như vậy, khí lực cũng như thế lớn.

Ta đáng chết lại mềm lòng.

Trên mặt ta khẳng định là đỏ, lỗ tai cũng bắt đầu trở nên bỏng. Ta nhỏ giọng đối hắn nói chuyện, bởi vì cách quá gần quả thực giống như là muốn đem những lời kia trực tiếp đút vào trong miệng hắn, mà không phải đưa tới hắn bên tai.

Ta nói: "Ta kém chút bị ngươi nghẹn chết rồi."

Phác Chí Thành ép tại trên người ta, nhưng bởi vì cách quá gần, cũng không có ở trên cao nhìn xuống nhìn xem cảm giác của ta. Cũng chính là bởi vì cách quá gần, ta cái này luôn luôn không thế nào sẽ nhìn mắt người sắc người cũng có thể rõ ràng cảm giác Phác Chí Thành cảm xúc bên trong mỗi một tia biến hóa. Mê mang không gặp, Phác Chí Thành trong mắt thay đổi môt cỗ ngoan kình. Ta lúc ấy lập tức liền minh bạch tiểu tử này lại đang suy nghĩ gì.

Làm chúng ta nghề này lời nói, hình tượng hoán đổi theo lý thuyết là phi thường nhìn lắm thành quen sự tình, nhưng đại khái là chúng ta tổ hợp khái niệm tương đối đặc thù nguyên nhân, chúng ta trên đài là thanh thiếu niên, xuống đài hay là thanh thiếu niên, cho nên xuất nhập cũng không có lớn đến mức nào. Mã Khắc ca cùng Đông Hách ca khả năng còn hơi khó lường một chút. Ta chưa hề cùng Chí Thành xa lánh qua, nhưng giờ khắc này hắn quả thật làm cho ta cảm thấy lạ lẫm. Lúc này Phác Chí Thành không còn là tiểu hài tử, mà là chân chính sói, ta tại hắn móng vuốt cùng răng nanh hạ không thể động đậy. Hắn đè ép ta, mục quang tại trên mặt ta băn khoăn, giống đang dò xét con mồi của mình. Người tại bị sắc dục chi phối thời điểm đều lại biến thành động vật sao? Hay là nói người chỉ có biến thành động vật mới có thể đắm chìm đến sắc dục bên trong? Ta chưa bao giờ thấy qua cái nào mê thất tại tình ái bên trong người trên mặt biểu lộ mang theo một tia thuộc về nhân loại thanh minh, hung ác cũng tốt, mềm yếu cũng được... Đều là thuộc về dã thú.

Nhưng mặc kệ là tiểu hài tử, hay là sói, ta đều không có cách nào cự tuyệt Phác Chí Thành. Chí Thành là tiểu hài tử thời điểm, ta không đành lòng để hắn thất vọng; mà hắn là sói thời điểm... Ta căn bản là đẩy không ra hắn nha.

Trước đó uống rượu một lần kia quá hỗn loạn, giống một miếng thịt chưa kịp hảo hảo nhai liền hướng nuốt xuống, hai ta thuần túy là dựa vào hiếu kì cùng mất khống chế hoàn thành hết thảy. Phác Chí Thành trên giường quá phận độc tài, một mực án lấy tứ chi của ta không cho phép ta loạn động, làm cho ta chán nản —— làm sao, ta động một chút là sẽ để cho ngươi hào hứng hoàn toàn không có còn là thế nào? Ngươi buông ra ta có được hay không, ta không sẽ lập tức cào ngươi một mặt máu... Nhưng hắn hôn ta hôn động tác của ta thả nhẹ như vậy nhu, ta lại cảm thấy mình không phải hắn con mồi.

Chỉ có bạn lữ mới có thể có đến ôn nhu như vậy đối đãi a?

Môi của hắn rất mềm, không mang cái gì sắc tình ám chỉ hôn trán của ta, con mắt, chóp mũi, giống như là muốn đem lần trước không có cho đủ ta vuốt ve an ủi lập tức đều cho ta bổ đủ giống như. Nhưng hắn nhốt tay của ta hay là vây được chặt chẽ, ta chỉ có thể mặc cho hắn thân, hữu khí vô lực nghĩ: Quả nhiên ra hỗn đều là phải trả, ta bình thường như vậy yêu khi dễ hắn, hiện tại đổi hắn đến khi phụ ta.

Phác Chí Thành chậm ung dung lề mề trong chốc lát mới bắt đầu thân miệng của ta, dùng chút khí lực, so thân cái trán tận mắt lúc thô bạo nhiều, thật rất không công bằng một đứa bé trai. Phác Chí Thành nước bọt khả năng không riêng gì thuốc mê, hay là cơ lỏng tề, không phải ta thế nào cảm giác toàn thân đều không còn khí lực đây? Hắn thấy ta không giãy dụa nữa, mới chậm rãi buông ra ta, tay chân bắt đầu không quy củ sờ loạn lên.

Gia hỏa này còn rất biết cái gì gọi trước thủ sau công.

Tay hắn chạm vào ta quần thời điểm ta đột nhiên nhớ tới: Trong nhà cũng không có dầu bôi trơn a.

Kết quả hắn nói chính hắn mang. Ta mắt tối sầm lại, hắn ở đâu ra món đồ kia? Ta nghĩ nghĩ, còn nói sợ người trong nhà nghe thấy, Phác Chí Thành liền đem ta cầm lên đến ôm vào phòng vệ sinh, bỏ vào nắp bồn cầu bên trên, thân ta một chút mới nói: "Vậy ngươi đừng lên tiếng."

Phác Chí Thành không phải cái rất cố chấp người, thích nhất ta dạy cho hắn một câu tiếng Trung Quốc là "Trên đời không việc khó, chỉ cần chịu từ bỏ" . Nhưng hắn hôm nay làm sao liền không nghe khuyên bảo đâu, cái mông của ta lại muốn không may.

Hắn đem quần của ta cùng đồ lót cùng một chỗ kéo xuống đến, nâng lên ta hai cái đùi phóng tới hắn khuỷu tay cong bên trong dựng, ngược lại một chút dầu bôi trơn trên tay, hướng ta phía dưới đưa tới. Lúc này hai ta ai cũng không uống rượu, phòng vệ sinh đèn quang lại rất lượng, như thế mặt đối mặt thật đúng là có đủ xấu hổ. Ta không biết mục quang nên để vào đâu, đành phải nhìn mình chằm chằm chân nhìn. Đùi bình thường không gặp mặt trời, so trên người ta địa phương khác còn trắng, cùng hắn màu lúa mì cánh tay vừa so sánh, đánh vào thị giác là rất mãnh liệt. Lại xem xét hắn nửa người trên còn mặc ta món kia ngây thơ gấu nhỏ áo ngủ, làm cho ta có chút muốn cười. Phác Chí Thành ngẩng đầu cảnh cáo trừng ta một chút, ta lại kiên quyết cười cho nghẹn trở về —— ta làm sao như thế nghe hắn lời nói! Đến cùng ai là ca ca a.

Phác Chí Thành tiến đến về sau ta liền một chút cũng cười không nổi. Coi như đã lần thứ hai cũng vẫn là không thoải mái... Đau cũng không phải nhiều đau, chính là trướng phải hoảng, cảm giác kỳ quái để ta toàn thân nổi da gà lên. Trong nhà ta lại không dám gọi, cho ta khó chịu nước mắt đều mau ra đây. Hắn ôm ta đổi cái vị trí, ta như thằng bé con giống như ngồi tại trong ngực hắn, đùi kẹp lấy eo của hắn. Vì làm dịu khó chịu ta tận khả năng gần sát hắn, nắm tay từ hắn dưới cánh tay vây quanh đằng sau ôm lấy hắn, không phải ta cảm thấy ta muốn bị hắn đính đến linh hồn xuất khiếu. Phác Chí Thành hôn ta phần gáy, điêu lên một khối nhỏ thịt nhiều lần mài lấy đó an ủi. Ta đột nhiên hoài nghi hắn nhìn không phải gv mà là av, nam nam hẳn là sau nhập dễ dàng hơn a? Mà lại hắn như thế dính sền sệt hôn tới hôn lui, nói không chừng còn là mềm phim sex, cảm giác là đem đối ca sĩ kia một sử dụng tại trên người ta... Được rồi, hắn muốn làm sao đến liền làm sao tới đi.

Bất quá có sao nói vậy, Phác Chí Thành ôm còn thật thoải mái. Hắn rộng eo hẹp, gầy là gầy, nhưng vai cõng bên trên cơ bắp đều rất rắn chắc, ôm rất có cảm giác an toàn.

Bởi vì không thả ra, không dám gọi, khoái cảm giống như góp nhặt phải so bình thường còn phải nhanh, hai ta đều không kềm được bao lâu liền bắn. Ta miệng môi dưới kém chút cắn chảy ra máu, Phác Chí Thành còn một mực tại bên tai ta nhỏ giọng lầm bầm, nói ngươi thật tốt ngươi thật tốt... Ta nghe được quả muốn đánh hắn, ta là tốt, để ngươi ở đến ta trong phòng, còn để ngươi vật kia đi vào trong thân thể ta. Lần này không có rượu tinh quấy phá đến tê liệt thần kinh, cao trào khoái cảm một mực lẻn đến ta đỉnh đầu, ép tới trước mắt ta đen kịt một màu, ta cơ hồ cho là mình muốn mù.

Mà cao trào lúc đến có người ôm cảm giác cũng là không giống. Ta cả thân thể đều hướng bên trên đạn, tay chân thẳng băng lại buông lỏng, nếu không phải hắn ôm ta đoán chừng liền cắm đi sang một bên. Phác Chí Thành xem ra cũng sảng đến không được, tay trái không cẩn thận đụng ngược lại một bình hộ phát làm, tay thúi nhân thiết cũng không ngược lại, nhưng hắn một cái tay khác hay là chăm chú vòng quanh eo của ta, ta tại trong ngực hắn co quắp, run rẩy giống mùa thu trên cây một mảnh lập tức liền muốn tàn lụi lá cây.

Ta chậm qua một hơi, sờ sờ hắn ướt đẫm tóc cùng khuôn mặt, không biết là tắm rửa không có lau sạch nước còn là vừa vặn chảy ra mồ hôi. Ta ghét bỏ vẫy vẫy tay: "Ngươi cái này tắm xem như bạch tẩy." Hắn nhỏ giọng cười, triệt để trầm tĩnh lại, cả người nện tại trên người ta.

"Uy, thật nặng a ngươi."

Phác Chí Thành lại không dậy, một viên tử đầu tại ngực ta lề mề mấy lần, lại chôn đến ta cổ bên trong bỗng nhiên hấp khí.

Ta còn không có tắm rửa, hắn đến cùng tại nghe cái gì... Bệnh tâm thần a!

Ta có chút muốn cười, nhưng lại sợ Phác Chí Thành trông thấy trên mặt ta biểu lộ, đành phải lại ôm lấy hắn, nửa bên mặt thiếp tại trên bả vai hắn. Đến cùng là dạng gì biểu lộ đâu? Bồn cầu phía sau trên tường có một chiếc gương, ta nhìn thấy ta nụ cười trên mặt, nhìn xem thật giống như... Ta rất yêu Phác Chí Thành giống như.

Ta trước đó nói qua, ta là đặc biệt bướng bỉnh một người. Ta có thể không nghe tất cả mọi người lời nói, thậm chí bao gồm chính ta. Điều này sẽ đưa đến một vấn đề —— ta bản nhân mới là ta lớn nhất chướng ngại vật. Ta có thể cho hảo bằng hữu đưa rất đắt đỏ lễ vật, lại nói không nên lời một câu tri kỷ lời nói. Các ca ca có thể nói thẳng thành viên là thân nhân tồn tại, ta lại không được. Nhưng là tại Phác Chí Thành nhìn không thấy địa phương, tại trong tim ta, chỉ có ta một người biết đến địa phương, ta nghe thấy mình cơ hồ là nhảy chân tại la to.

Ta nghĩ, tối thiểu hiện trong nháy mắt này, ta là yêu hắn.

Chapter 6

Chapter Text

Đám fan hâm mộ đều cảm thấy, với ta mà nói, trở về là một trận trại hè. Chỉ là cái gì trại hè muốn ba giờ rưỡi sáng rời giường a? Ta xem là biến hình nhớ còn tạm được.

Sân khấu bên trên không thể thất thần, không phải sẽ quên động tác, tống nghệ bên trên không thể thất thần, không phải sẽ để cho đồng đội cùng người chủ trì xấu hổ. Nhưng ta thật rất khốn, cho nên ống kính một dịch chuyển khỏi, cả người tựa như là dây cót bị tháo bỏ xuống đồng dạng thư giãn xuống tới. Về túc xá trên đường ta bắt đầu chán ghét cùng Phác Chí Thành ngồi cùng một chỗ —— bởi vì quá ồn. Thanh âm hắn nhỏ, nhưng đỡ không nổi hắn nói nhiều a, từ ban đêm ăn cái gì đến sáng sớm ngày mai mấy điểm lên, từ hắn đầu tuần chơi trò chơi đến hôm qua hắn xem chiếu bóng... Phim, cái gì phim? Được rồi, tiểu hài này thích trừ phim hoạt hình chính là thanh xuân đau đớn vật ngữ, ta một chút hứng thú đều đề lên không nổi.

Nói đến phim, tháng trước ta bồi Hoàng Nhân Tuấn đi rạp chiếu phim nhìn trận X chiến cảnh Hắc Phượng Hoàng. Hắn xem như X chiến cảnh hệ liệt Cốt Hôi Cấp fan hâm mộ, nhấc lên 00line cùng Phác Chí Thành cùng hắn nhìn hai lần còn chưa đủ, còn muốn kéo ta cùng hắn lại một lần nhìn. Xem phim toàn bộ hành trình ta đều miệng mở rộng mắt trợn tròn: ... Liền cái này? Ngay thẳng đến ta phảng phất có thể nghe được chủ sáng nhóm xì xào bàn tán: Dù sao đều muốn hoàn tất, vớt xong cuối cùng này một khoản tiền chúng ta liền vung tay rời đi đi, tiếp theo gốc rạ rau hẹ mới mẻ hơn, đúng hay không?

Ta nghiêng đầu sang chỗ khác, vừa định cùng Hoàng Nhân Tuấn nhả rãnh, lại phát hiện hắn mở to hai mắt vô cùng tụ tinh hội thần nhìn chằm chằm đại bạc màn, hai viên sáng lóng lánh nước mắt chứa tại trong hốc mắt, giống như một giây sau liền muốn bị Địa Cầu lực hút thuận hắn lông mi dài cho lôi ra ngoài. Ta lại quay đầu trở lại, trông thấy trong phim ảnh Magneto chính đối đầu trọc giáo sư nói: Ta cho ngươi một ngôi nhà đi.

Sau đó Hoàng Nhân Tuấn kia hai viên nước mắt liền lập tức rơi ra.

... Không đến mức a?

Vì không bị Hoàng Nhân Tuấn tại chỗ hành hung, ta đem đầy bụng kinh thiên lớn rãnh nghẹn về trong cổ họng, nhưng vẫn là không nhịn được trò cười hắn nhìn cái gì đều có thể khóc. Hoàng Nhân Tuấn đã lười nhác cho ta bất luận cái gì ánh mắt: "Ngươi biết cái gì, cái này gọi tình yêu."

Cái gì liền tình yêu rồi? Ta nhìn tất cả mọi người là tiện phải hoảng, càng là hai người các loại chỉ rõ tập hợp lại cùng nhau dính nhau càng khinh thường một cố vấn, càng là hai người hận không thể đem thẳng nam hai chữ khắc tại trên trán càng là phải lập tức áp giải hai người bọn họ đi khách sạn mướn phòng. Hoàng Nhân Tuấn nói ta còn quá nhỏ, không hiểu, nhất hàm súc tình yêu cùng nhất câu người dục vọng đều tại cố sự ngay từ đầu muốn nói lại thôi bên trong, fan hâm mộ tự nhiên sẽ đi não bổ bọn hắn trăm năm tốt hợp cùng bốn đời cùng đường. Người xem muốn là chân chính củi khô lửa bốc sao? Phàm là có một chút xíu thực thực tại ở hoả tinh, nhiệt tình của bọn hắn khả năng ngược lại liền dập tắt.

Vậy cũng không chính là tiện phải hoảng à.

Ta biết hắn nói không sai. Các lớn truyền hình điện ảnh IP cẩn trọng đem mục nát nguyên tố ghi vào kịch bản bên trong mỗi một cái góc, dạng này coi như người xem bị phá thành mảnh nhỏ cố sự tuyến khí đến giận sôi lên, cũng vẫn không khỏi sẽ vì những cái kia long đong mang máu đường mũi chua chua. Công ty của chúng ta cũng giống như vậy, mục nát văn hóa chắp vá lên chúng ta xí nghiệp văn hóa, thần tượng đoàn thể nội bộ kinh doanh chỉ tiêu đã ghi vào công ty kế tiếp năm năm trong kế hoạch. Coi như thế, mọi thứ cũng vẫn là giảng cứu một cái điểm đến là dừng —— chủ động phương có thể các loại mặt dạn mày dày dính đi lên, nhưng bị động phương hay là tận lực thiếu đáp lại tốt, không phải tình thú liền nên biến buồn nôn.

Nhưng mà lý luận nói đến dễ nghe đi nữa, chân thực giẫm đạp lên đến vẫn có chút không giống có chuyện như vậy. Giống ta vẫn nắm giữ không tốt cái kia độ, Phác Chí Thành đối ta hồ ngôn loạn ngữ thời điểm, ta thường xuyên không tiếp nổi ngạnh. Không tiếp nổi liền không tiếp nổi đi, không nói một lời cũng được, ta còn hết lần này tới lần khác luôn nghĩ đối hắn cười ngây ngô. Bị hai ta ngu đần xông lên, buồn nôn là không buồn nôn, nhưng tổng lộ ra hai ta trí thông minh không quá cao dáng vẻ.

Trí thông minh thiếu phí rõ ràng chỉ có Phác Chí Thành, cùng ta lại có quan hệ gì đâu?

Cùng Hoàng Nhân Tuấn cùng một chỗ xem phim chỗ tốt là có thể điều tiếng Trung phụ đề. Tại yêu thích phương diện hai ta xuất nhập rất lớn, nhưng cộng đồng tiếng mẹ đẻ chính là chúng ta lớn nhất ăn ý. Hắn luôn luôn phàn nàn tiết mục ngắn dùng Hàn văn nói ra sẽ trở nên không thú vị, miệng ta bên trên cười hắn là tại cưỡng ép kéo tôn, nhưng trong lòng rõ ràng hắn không có, hắn nói là lời nói thật. Ý đồ tại không phải tiếng mẹ đẻ hệ thống bên trong hài hước, nó trình độ khó khăn không thua gì đánh lửa, so sánh dưới đồng dạng yêu giảng trò cười Đông Hách ca cũng sớm đã tiến vào khí thiên nhiên thời đại. Cho nên Nhân Tuấn ca có thể cấp tốc nối liền Đông Hách ca đại bộ phận ngạnh sự thật này, cũng đã là tại bằng chứng tiếng nói của hắn thiên phú.

Đương nhiên, lời này cũng không thể giảng cho Hoàng Nhân Tuấn nghe, hắn sẽ lên mặt.

Hai ta tại trên mạng hạ đơn hình chiếu nghi, nhanh đưa đến ngày đó Hoàng Nhân Tuấn còn cố ý mua dưa hấu, tâm tình rất tốt bộ dáng. Làm thần tượng nam hài tử xem ra khả năng so với người bình thường tinh xảo rất nhiều, trên thực tế cũng không có. Gỡ trang cởi quần áo ra chúng ta bình thường sống được cũng rất thô ráp: Lý Mã Khắc tóc tổng bạo tạc giống cái cái chổi, Lý Đế Nỗ chăn mền xưa nay không chồng, Phác Chí Thành càng không cần nhắc tới, hắn ngay cả buổi trưa cơm đều thường thường tỉnh lược quá khứ. Nhưng cùng hài tử như vậy nhóm cùng một chỗ sinh sống nhiều năm như vậy, Hoàng Nhân Tuấn lại như cũ kiên trì bầu không khí rất trọng yếu. Ta hoài nghi hắn coi như bị lưu đày tới trên hoang đảo cũng không thể quên được những cái kia trong mắt ta không có gì trứng dùng tư tưởng. Hắn xem phim lúc trong ngực nhất định phải ôm cái con rối, cùng Tại Dân ca nói chuyện trời đất nhất định phải kéo màn cửa châm nến, quá phức tạp đi. Hôm nay cũng thế, Hoàng Nhân Tuấn biểu thị dùng hình chiếu nghi nhìn bộ phim đầu tiên nhất định phải hiến cho hắn yêu nhất phim kinh dị, còn cố ý mua dưa hấu.

Ta muốn đi đem dưa hấu bỏ vào tủ lạnh, Hoàng Nhân Tuấn lại ngăn lại ta. Hắn đi đến Lý Đế Nỗ cửa phòng, dò xét nửa cái đầu đi vào: "Mua dưa hấu a, ngươi đi cắt đi, ăn được về sau còn lại thả tủ lạnh."

Bên trong "Ừ" một tiếng. Ta không hiểu: "Làm gì không băng tốt về sau mọi người cùng nhau ăn đâu?"

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn trở về đem ta kéo tiến gian phòng, bắt đầu điều chỉnh thử hình chiếu nghi. Thần sắc hắn có chút mất tự nhiên: "Đế Nỗ gần nhất dạ dày không quá dễ chịu, không thể ăn lạnh."

Ta gật gật đầu. Nhưng vì cái gì chỉ có Hoàng Nhân Tuấn biết? Mấy ngày nay cũng không có nghe Lý Đế Nỗ ở trước mặt mọi người nhắc qua có chỗ nào khó chịu đi.

Ta xem phim kinh dị có cái đặc điểm, nhìn thời điểm rất sợ hãi, nhưng xem hết luôn có chút nhớ không rõ tình tiết, giống như là đại não một loại nào đó bảo hộ cơ chế giống như. Dạng này cũng có chỗ tốt, chính là không dễ dàng nghĩ mà sợ. Ngày đó nhìn chính là cái gì phim ta đã quên đi, không quên mất chính là phim diễn đến nhân vật chính mở ra ngăn tủ nhìn thấy đầu người thời điểm, Phác Chí Thành đột nhiên lỗ mãng đẩy cửa ra xông vào.

Sau đó ta cùng Hoàng Nhân Tuấn liền cùng lúc bộc phát ra một tiếng đủ để chấn lật cả tòa lâu thét lên.

Phác Chí Thành bị hai ta phản ứng dọa đến dưới chân trượt đi, trực tiếp quẳng cái bờ mông đôn, ngay cả đầu đều đập đến trên cửa. Ta tỉnh táo lại vội vàng đi qua kiểm tra hắn có bị thương hay không —— nói đùa, trở về kỳ chủ múa quẳng làm chúng ta bị tổn thất tất cả đều đừng hỗn đi. Còn tốt Phác Chí Thành không việc gì, hắn túm túm ta tay áo, ra hiệu ta đem lỗ tai tiến tới. Sau đó ta nghe thấy hắn nhỏ giọng nói: "Ngươi cùng ta ra một chút."

Ta nhìn lại, Hoàng Nhân Tuấn đã bị điện ảnh kế tiếp khủng bố ống kính hù đến cả cái đầu đều vùi vào chăn lông bên trong.

Ta đi theo Phác Chí Thành đến phòng khách, mới hiểu được hắn vì sao lại vội vàng hấp tấp đi chúng ta gian phòng gọi ta: Hắn đem Nhân Tuấn ca dưa hấu cho rơi trên mặt đất. Cửa tủ lạnh còn mở, trong suốt khối băng cùng màu đỏ dưa hấu nhương khắp nơi đều là, nước dưa hấu trôi đầy đất. Ta góp đi qua xem cẩn thận liếc mắt nhìn, hắc, cái này dưa hấu hay là dưa hấu cát.

Có thể đem dưa hấu rơi cùng phạm tội hiện trường giống nhau là Phác Chí Thành đặc hữu bản sự. Nhưng nhìn hắn ở một bên chân tay luống cuống đứng, sợ xanh mặt lại dáng vẻ, ta cũng không đành lòng lại trêu chọc hắn cái gì. Thượng Đế đối Phác Chí Thành là khẳng khái, cho hắn một đôi làm gì cái gì không được, quẳng đồ vật thứ nhất tay, nhưng cũng chưa quên cho hắn bộ này nhu thuận nhỏ bộ dáng. Nam nhân đều là nhìn cảm giác động vật nha, chỉ có thể nhìn thấy biểu tượng, ai quản Phác Chí Thành túi da dưới đáy là tiểu thiên sứ hay là tiểu ác ma đâu? Bởi vì đáng yêu, cho nên là có thể tha thứ.

Ta nhận mệnh giúp mười ngón không dính nước mùa xuân Phác đại tiểu thư dọn dẹp xong sàn nhà, chụp chụp phía sau lưng an ủi hắn một chút, liền quay người dự định trở về phòng đi xem phim. Hoàng Nhân Tuấn hiện tại đoán chừng đã hù đến hồn bay lên trời. Ta đang có điểm suy nghĩ xuất thần, lại bị Phác Chí Thành kéo lại.

"Làm gì?"

Phác Chí Thành nháy nháy mắt, giống như là hạ cái gì quyết tâm sau mới mở miệng nói: " ngươi làm sao cùng Nhân Tuấn ca cùng một chỗ xem phim rồi?"

Ta không rõ hắn đang nói cái gì: "Làm sao rồi? Ngươi cũng muốn xem không?" Ta cùng Nhân Tuấn ca là bạn cùng phòng, cùng một chỗ xem phim không phải rất bình thường à.

Phác Chí Thành lại không có trả lời ta, chỉ lắc đầu liền đi ra.

Không ngoài sở liệu của ta, ban đêm Hoàng Nhân Tuấn lại ngạnh sinh sinh bị khủng bố phiến hù đến ngủ không yên. Chính ta không nhớ được tình tiết, ban ngày không hiểu bóng tối của màn đêm, hoàn toàn không có thể hiểu được Hoàng Nhân Tuấn vì cái gì có thể sợ thành dạng này. Không phải nói mình là Đông Bắc đại ca sao? Đông Bắc đại ca sau cùng tôn nghiêm là không thể tại đệ đệ trước mặt nói mình sợ hãi, ta sẽ biết hắn không ngủ là bởi vì nửa đêm bị ngẹn nước tiểu tỉnh, xuống giường lúc trông thấy Hoàng Nhân Tuấn màn hình điện thoại di động hay là sáng.

Ta thật đúng là cực kì thông minh.

Mặc dù ta lá gan cũng không lớn, nhưng dù sao Hoàng Nhân Tuấn lá gan càng nhỏ hơn nha. Người chuyện đời phần lớn như vậy, có tương đối mới có thương tổn, không có Hoàng Nhân Tuấn sợ hãi, sao có thể cho thấy ta dũng cảm đâu? Xét thấy Hoàng Nhân Tuấn không tiếc hi sinh hắn thuần gia môn nhi một mặt đến phụ trợ ta vĩ ngạn, ta quyết định cũng có qua có lại, cho hắn một cái hạ bậc thang. Thế là ta đem ta gối đầu từ giường trên lấy xuống, chụp chụp Hoàng Nhân Tuấn: "Đừng sợ, ca ca cùng ngươi ngủ."

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn mắng ta một câu, nhưng vẫn là chuyển chuyển thân thể cho ta để một chỗ ngồi ra. Ta lại nghe thấy hắn trên thân sữa tắm hương vị, quýt thêm sơn chi hoa hương khí, tràn đầy ta toàn bộ xoang mũi. Kia đại khái chính là Hoàng Nhân Tuấn lấy hướng, dù sao hắn là thị ngọt đến tài giỏi ăn sữa đặc người. Ta lúc đầu không thế nào thích loại vị đạo này, cảm thấy quá dính, nhưng đem nó cùng Hoàng Nhân Tuấn liên hệ đến cùng một chỗ liền để ta cảm thấy có thể tiếp nhận. Trên người hắn có một loại rất yên tĩnh lại nhạt nhẽo khí chất, liền ngay cả không rên một tiếng ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon chơi vui vẻ tiêu tiêu vui thời điểm, xem ra đều làm cho lòng người an.

Bởi vì cái này, lại thêm hắn vóc người nhỏ, Hoàng Nhân Tuấn tại Mộng Mơ rõ ràng là nhị ca, nhưng không có lực uy hiếp. Đông Hách ca lúc tức giận ta không dám tùy tiện tìm đường chết, nhưng là Hoàng Nhân Tuấn sinh khí thời điểm, ta nhìn thấy hắn cảm giác cùng... Trông thấy nhà ông ngoại tiểu hoa miêu sinh khí cảm giác không sai biệt lắm. Bị Hoàng Nhân Tuấn biết có thể sẽ ngất đi, hắn khẳng định nghĩ không ra mình giương nanh múa vuốt nổi giận thời điểm, kỳ thật chúng ta đầy trong đầu đều là: Thật đáng yêu a.

Ta nghĩ gì thế, ta như vậy không phải cùng bên cạnh lưu mồ hôi bẩn bên cạnh ý dâm hoa khôi học sinh cấp ba không sai biệt lắm sao?

Ta tại dạng này du lịch nghĩ vọng tưởng bên trong ngủ mất, tỉnh lại phát hiện Hoàng Nhân Tuấn không ở bên người. Ta nhấn lượng màn hình điện thoại di động nhìn thoáng qua: Hiện tại là rạng sáng bốn giờ. Nhờ chúng ta rất mỏng, cách âm rất kém cỏi cửa phòng phúc, ta nghe thấy mặt ngoài có một cái rất trầm thấp giọng nam nói:

"Thần Lạc đâu?"

Sau đó là Hoàng Nhân Tuấn đang nói chuyện, nghe buồn buồn, hắn tựa hồ là chính đem đầu chôn tại người kia trong ngực: "Còn ngủ đâu."

Là Lý Đế Nỗ thanh âm. Mặc dù chúng ta trong túc xá ở ba cái giọng thấp pháo, nhưng thanh âm của bọn hắn kỳ thật vẫn là rất tốt phân chia. Tại Dân ca thanh âm càng thuần hậu, càng có từ tính, so sánh dưới Đế Nỗ ca thanh âm có chút đơn bạc, cứ thế lớn giọng lúc nói chuyện sẽ có vẻ ngây thơ.

Về phần Phác Chí Thành âm sắc, ta liền càng sẽ không nhận lầm.

Ngoài cửa từ đầu đến cuối cũng không có truyền đến bước chân đi xa động tĩnh, cho nên bọn hắn hẳn là còn đứng tại chỗ. Ta giương mắt nhìn phía ngoài cửa sổ, bốn điểm bầu trời không có lượng thấu, nhưng đã không có nửa đêm lúc đen như vậy, quang không biết từ đâu mà đến, toàn bộ bầu trời nhan sắc đều bị hòa tan, bày biện ra một loại nhu hòa Prussia lam, sao kim cũng đi theo có chút mơ hồ không rõ.

Ta đem đầu lùi về trong chăn. Gió xuân lại lục Gangnam bờ, anh ta đây là yêu đương nữa nha.

Chapter 7

Chapter Text

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn là một cái rất lý trí người.

Tiểu hài tử đang lớn lên quá trình bên trong dù sao vẫn cần một một trưởng bối làm chính mình đạo đức la bàn, lấy tu chính hành vi của mình phương hướng, đối tượng bình thường mà nói đều là phụ mẫu. Ta đến Hàn Quốc năm đó đã mười lăm tuổi, cách trưởng thành chỉ kém ba năm, theo lý thuyết sớm nên thoát ly con vịt nhỏ học mụ mụ trạng thái. Nhưng tại dị quốc, tại ống kính hạ, những cái kia có thể làm những cái kia không thể làm đâu? Những này ta còn có chút không xác định, cho nên quan sát Hoàng Nhân Tuấn thành ta một chủng tập quán, hắn luôn luôn không thế nào sẽ làm chuyện sai. Nếu như nói Đông Hách ca là tại khiêu chiến các ca ca ranh giới cuối cùng biên giới nhiều lần hoành nhảy, Hoàng Nhân Tuấn thì là một lần vất vả suốt đời nhàn nhã đợi tại thoải mái dễ chịu khu, phảng phất sẽ không bao giờ vượt lôi trì một bước.

Thời gian lâu dài ta bắt đầu không nhìn trúng hắn cẩn thận từng li từng tí, nhưng mỗi lần gặp được chuyện gì thời điểm hay là phản xạ có điều kiện đồng dạng nghĩ: Nếu là Hoàng Nhân Tuấn đụng tới loại sự tình này, hắn sẽ nguyện ý sao?

Phác Chí Thành đem ta chống đỡ tại phòng thay quần áo trong phòng vệ sinh lấy hôn thời điểm ta liền đang suy nghĩ vấn đề này.

Tại nhà ta mơ mơ hồ hồ kia lần về sau, bởi vì hành trình vấn đề, hai ta mỗi ngày lên được so gà ngủ sớm phải so chó muộn, nhớ tới kia việc sự tình tần suất rất là hạ xuống, liên thủ súng đều chẳng muốn đánh. Lại thêm tập thể ký túc xá không có gì tư ẩn có thể nói, ta cùng Phác Chí Thành đều làm một tuần dư.

Ngày đó hành trình là cái nhỏ tống nghệ, kế hoạch là chín giờ sáng đến đúng giờ thu hiện trường, diễn tập xong một lần liền lên trang. Người đại diện mang ta cùng Phác Chí Thành ngồi xe trước xuất phát, các ca ca ở phía sau trên chiếc xe kia. Kết quả chúng ta vừa tới địa điểm người đại diện liền tiếp vào điện thoại, là đằng sau xe lái xe, nói là xe thả neo, chỉ sợ thời gian muốn trì hoãn. Người đại diện luống cuống tay chân bên cạnh gọi điện thoại cứu cấp bên cạnh phân phó hai ta không được chạy loạn, đi trước phòng thay quần áo thả bao thay quần áo.

Ta cùng Phác Chí Thành liếc nhau một cái: Phải, lần này hôm nay tan tầm lại phải muộn lui.

Trong phòng thay quần áo không có bất kỳ ai, phi thường yên tĩnh. Ta gần nhất một mực không quá nguyện ý cùng Phác Chí Thành nói chuyện, bởi vì cảm thấy hắn từ quẳng dưa hấu ngày đó trở đi liền có điểm là lạ. Ta cầm chuyện này nói đùa hắn không cao hứng, ta nói hắn tay thúi Vương Đại Đầu cũng không cao hưng, phóng túng bên trên còn cười, ống kính một dịch chuyển khỏi liền không để ý tới ta. Nhưng ta trước kia cũng như thế đùa hắn a, Phác Chí Thành người này, làm sao càng lớn lên ngược lại càng keo kiệt hơn rồi?

Hừ, hắn không để ý tới ta, vậy ta cũng đừng để ý đến hắn tốt.

Nhưng mà tựa như cẩu huyết kịch bên trong diễn như thế, nam nhân vật nữ chính chiến tranh lạnh thời kì luôn có một người sẽ gặp phải vừa lúc là một cái khác mới có thể giải quyết phiền phức, liền không thể không xệ mặt xuống đi cầu đối phương. Ta đem tủ chứa đồ mở ra nhét túi sách đi vào, nghĩ khép lại thời điểm cửa tủ lại hảo chết không chết kẹp lại. Ta dùng sức tách ra mấy lần, cửa tủ không nhúc nhích tí nào, Phác Chí Thành thấy thế liền lập tức bu lại: "Ta tới đi."

Ta không nghĩ để hắn giúp, tay còn dừng lại tại chốt cửa bên trên: "Ngươi quên đi thôi, ngươi càng giúp càng bận bịu."

Phác Chí Thành lại trực tiếp nắm tay che tới, ánh mắt rất khẩn thiết mà nhìn xem ta: "Để ta làm đi, ta không là đụng phải cái gì cũng biết làm hư sao? Ta thật có thể đóng lại." Nắm tay để lên đến thì thôi, hắn thậm chí không tự giác bóp một cái ta mấy ngón tay, có chút cúi thấp đầu xuống xích lại gần ta, ta cơ hồ nửa người đều tại trong ngực hắn, mặt đằng một chút liền đỏ.

Thao, ta kém thật không phải một chút điểm.

Ta bỗng nhiên buông tay, cũng như chạy trốn lui lại nửa bước. Phác Chí Thành lời nói không có đạo lý gì, tay ngược lại rất linh nghiệm, chụp hai lần cửa tủ, thật đúng là cho chụp tốt. Ta giáo dưỡng tốt, vô ý thức hướng hắn nở nụ cười, vừa cười xong chỉ nghe thấy Phác Chí Thành nói: "Có thể ở đây... Làm sao?"

Hắn đang dùng một loại phi thường nhu thuận ánh mắt nhìn ta chằm chằm, muốn không phải chúng ta làm qua hai lần, ta chỉ sợ muốn cho là hắn là muốn cho ta bên trên hắn. Phòng thay quần áo điều hoà không khí không đủ thấp, Phác Chí Thành mặt cũng có chút đỏ, không biết có phải hay không là nóng.

Đầu óc của ta trong khoảnh khắc đó hiện lên vô số cái vấn đề: Tỉ như làm sẽ chảy mồ hôi, phòng thay quần áo có tắm gội sao? Tắm rửa các ca ca đều sẽ nhìn ra đến, ta nên giải thích thế nào đâu? Các ca ca lúc nào có thể tới? Cái này phòng thay quần áo thông gió thế nào , đợi lát nữa sẽ có mùi vị sao? ... Như là loại này.

Hai chúng ta chính là như vậy, mỗi lần lên giường trước ở trong lòng thiên nhân giao chiến nửa ngày chính là ta, mỗi lần không có đầu óc đáp ứng Phác Chí Thành cũng vẫn là ta.

Không có đầu óc ta nhẹ gật đầu, thuận tiện xách điều kiện: "Kia ngươi không cho nói!"

Sau đó Phác Chí Thành nháy mắt liền đứng thẳng người. Hắn chỉ cao hơn ta một điểm, nhưng riêng là ngần ấy là đủ cho hắn một loại áp chế tính khí tràng. Ta không biết ta gật đầu với hắn mà nói ý vị như thế nào, cả người hắn nhìn qua giống phê thuốc kích thích giống như kích động lên, có lẽ còn trộn lẫn một chút xuân dược. Phác Chí Thành không biết nặng nhẹ dính sát hôn ta, kém chút lại đụng vào ta trên hàm răng, ta còn đến không kịp mắng hắn liền bị thân đến nỗi ngay cả khí đều thở không vân.

Ta dùng cuối cùng một tia lý trí chỉ huy hắn: "Không thể ở chỗ này, phải tiến toilet..."

Ta nhìn ta hai sớm tối phải lật xe.

Lại là toilet, mỗi lần đều lén lút, hết lần này tới lần khác ta còn trân quý có phải hay không. Bao nhiêu cũng là bởi vì Phác Chí Thành mặc dù người đần nhưng việc rất tốt, trừ lần thứ nhất mở hơi nhức đầu bên ngoài, ta đều có thoải mái đến. Nhưng ta vẫn là ghét bỏ loại địa phương này không sạch sẽ, không nói đến đây là cái dùng chung. Ta không xỏ giày, cả người là xâu tại Phác Chí Thành trên thân bị ôm vào đến, lại không nghĩ chạm đất, vẫn đổ thừa hắn. Phác Chí Thành đưa tay kéo mấy trương giấy vệ sinh trải tại nắp bồn cầu tử bên trên, tựa hồ là muốn đem ta để lên tốt đưa ra tay móc an toàn bao, ta lại dùng cánh tay vòng lấy cổ của hắn, làm sao cũng không nguyện ý từ trên người hắn xuống tới.

Hắn đào hai ta hạ, nhưng ta vẫn là cố ý quấn lấy hắn, ngay cả chân đều hướng hắn trên lưng quấn. Phác Chí Thành cái này ngốc đầu ngỗng, xem xét liền rất không khôn khéo dáng vẻ, đần độn ý đồ hống ta xuống dưới: "Lạc Lạc..."

... Phải, mèo mù cũng có bính thượng tử háo tử thời điểm, ta hết lần này tới lần khác liền chịu không được hắn gọi ta như vậy, nửa bên da đầu đều tê dại. Ta cam chịu cùng hắn nũng nịu: "Không muốn, muốn Chí Thành ôm."

Mùa đông thời điểm Đế Nỗ ca ôm qua ta, hiện tại ta vừa gầy không ít, cũng không tính nặng a? Phác Chí Thành bừng tỉnh đại ngộ, liền một cái tay cản ở của ta eo, một cái tay khác đi móc túi.

... Ta đã có như thế nhẹ sao?

Trước đó nói qua, ta tại làm chuyện gì trước đó sẽ lơ đãng tham khảo Hoàng Nhân Tuấn. Tự nhiên mà vậy, ta cũng ảo tưởng qua Hoàng Nhân Tuấn sẽ sẽ không đồng ý cùng Lý Đế Nỗ làm. Theo đạo lý đến nói, hai người đều trẻ tuổi nóng tính, cũng đều là đầu não cùng nửa người dưới thường xuyên phát sinh đổi thành nam tính, hẳn là đã sớm cái gì tư thế đều giải tỏa xong. Nhưng trong đó một cái là Hoàng Nhân Tuấn, ta liền không có khẳng định như vậy, bởi vì hắn chính là tại làm trước đó sẽ có thật nhiều lo lắng cái chủng loại kia người.

Dù sao đối với chúng ta hiện tại đến nói, hoàn mỹ ân ái trường hợp căn bản là không còn ở.

Ta chính thần bơi lên, Phác Chí Thành cường độ đột nhiên lớn, giống như là cố ý muốn đỉnh thương ta. Ta bản năng muốn đẩy hắn, hắn nhưng lại tại bả vai ta bên trên cắn một cái. Ta lập tức liền tức giận, mặc dù cắn là không sẽ lộ ra ngoài địa phương, mặc dù cũng không nhiều đau, mặc dù sững sờ là ta không đúng, nhưng ngươi sao có thể cắn ta đâu?

Ta vừa muốn phát tác, Phác Chí Thành nhưng lại ỉu xìu xuống dưới, giống con chó con giống như ủi ta cổ, hơi thở phun tại lỗ tai ta đằng sau, bỏng đến muốn mạng. Hắn rất ủy khuất nhỏ giọng lẩm bẩm: "Ca ca, ngươi đừng đi thần nha..." Nghe loại này ta rõ ràng hẳn là cảm thấy buồn nôn tới, lỗ tai lại thiêu đến lợi hại hơn.

Dựa vào, ranh con, không được kêu ca! Lại gọi ca trên mặt ta đỏ đợi lát nữa làm sao tiêu a!

Phác Chí Thành da mặt rất dày, nhìn ta không lên tiếng lại bắt đầu được một tấc lại muốn tiến một thước, phía dưới đâm phải lại hung ác lên, miệng bên trong hay là không sạch sẽ: "Ca ca, dễ chịu sao?"

Ta bị hắn lột sạch sẽ, giống đầu trần trùng trục cá đồng dạng treo ở trên người hắn. Phác Chí Thành tay tại ta trên thân chạy, sờ đến cái mông cùng bắp đùi thời điểm dừng lại thời gian sẽ lâu một chút, xem ra hắn rất thích hai địa phương này... Ta bị hắn mò được toàn thân run rẩy, phía dưới còn bị dùng sức cắm, thở hổn hển phải càng ngày càng nhanh, một cái thất thần, bắn hắn một thân.

Đều nói phía dưới sung huyết lúc đại não cung cấp máu liền sẽ không đủ, ta nhìn rất có đạo lý. Sau khi bắn xong ta mặc dù không có lập tức mềm xuống tới, nhưng bao nhiêu cũng khôi phục chút thần trí. Lúc ân ái không ai có thể nắm giữ thời gian, chúng ta đến cùng làm bao lâu rồi? Ta lập tức có chút sợ hãi , liên đới lấy kẹp chặt đằng sau, muốn để hắn cũng nhanh lên bắn ra...

Tại trong phòng thay quần áo hồ nháo di chứng là ta run chân ròng rã một ngày. Mặc dù có Phác Chí Thành ôm, nhưng ta phần sau trình là mình dùng sức đem vòng đùi trên người hắn. Phác Chí Thành cũng không có tốt đi nơi nào, ta nhìn hắn tay chua phải vung nhiều lần cánh tay.

Đáng đời! Ta ở trong lòng vụng trộm vui.

Trở về lúc vẫn là ta cùng Phác Chí Thành một chiếc xe, các ca ca một cái khác chiếc. Hắn lần này không có phiền ta, một người đút lấy tai nghe lặng yên từ từ nhắm hai mắt, giống như là ngủ. Xe đi ngang qua nhà ta lúc ta ra hiệu lái xe đại ca dừng xe, bởi vì ta sạc dự phòng xấu, nghĩ từ trong nhà cầm khối mới mang về.

Ta thuận tiện trong nhà ăn muộn cơm. Mẹ ta chê ta quá gầy, cứng rắn án lấy ta tại trên bàn cơm đợi hai giờ. Ăn như thế dừng lại có thể lớn bao nhiêu sử dụng đây, ta không có lên tiếng, chỉ ở trong lòng oán thầm, trở về kỳ năng béo mới là gặp quỷ.

Cũng cũng bởi vì chậm trễ những thời giờ này, ta trở lại ký túc xá lúc đã là đêm khuya. Ta bên cạnh xoát điện thoại bên cạnh đến cửa phòng, vừa định đẩy cửa vào, lại nghe thấy bên trong truyền đến thanh âm kỳ quái.

Ta xoát điện thoại di động tay dừng một chút, vô ý thức đem lỗ tai dán vào trên cửa. Lần này ta nghe rõ, là Hoàng Nhân Tuấn đang rên rỉ.

Là cho là ta không trở lại trong phòng đánh máy bay sao? Ta không nhịn được cười, lại cúi đầu nhìn điện thoại, tính toán đợi hắn kết thúc —— Hoàng Nhân Tuấn thanh âm rất gấp gáp, đồng thời càng lúc càng nhanh, căn cứ kinh nghiệm của ta đến nói, hắn hẳn là lập tức liền muốn đến(mẹ nó ta vì sao lại có loại kinh nghiệm này).

Lúc này ta nghe thấy một tiếng nam nhân tiếng cười.

... Có người đánh xong máy bay sẽ cười sao? Mà lại cái này tiếng cười, nghe không giống như là Hoàng Nhân Tuấn. Chính tại ta cố gắng phán đoán đây là cùng một chỗ màu hồng phấn sự kiện hay là sự kiện linh dị thời điểm, Hoàng Nhân Tuấn lại nói.

Thanh âm của hắn rất câm, là loại kia mới từ trong dục vọng đi ra ngoài lúc sống sót sau tai nạn câm. Hắn đang nói tiếng Hàn, nói rõ đối phương là cái người Hàn Quốc. Hắn nói là: "Ngươi cười cái gì?"

Trong đầu ta lập tức giống mưa đạn đồng dạng đánh ra hai cái chữ to:

Ta! Thao!

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn còn nói: "Uy, ta dạy cho ngươi một câu tiếng Trung đi."

Đối phương rốt cục mở miệng: "Ừm?" Hắn giống như rất kiệm lời, nói chuyện luôn luôn một chữ độc nhất tiết ra bên ngoài nhảy, nhưng ngữ khí mười phần ôn nhu.

Sẽ nói như vậy người, chúng ta trong túc xá chỉ có một cái.

Tiếp lấy ta nghe thấy Hoàng Nhân Tuấn nói: "Ta đặc biệt hiếm có ngươi."

Ta kém chút phun ra ngoài. Làm cái gì, cùng người Hàn Quốc nói cái gì Đông Bắc lời nói a? Ta ta cảm giác một giây trước còn đang nhìn tình sắc phim, một giây sau liền rơi vào Đông Bắc gia đình phim bộ bên trong, đại khái là nông thôn tình yêu loại kia.

Lý Đế Nỗ còn rất nghiêm túc, đàng hoàng cùng hắn lặp lại một lần, lại hỏi: "Là có ý gì nha?"

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn trong thanh âm tình dục mất tiếng dần dần tán đi, vẫn như cũ thanh lượng giống giọt nước tại phiến đá bên trên, nhưng nghe tại tai ta bên trong lại chỉ cảm thấy đau thương: "Chính là nói, hôm nay nóng quá a."

Phía sau đối thoại ta đều không có được nghe lại, bởi vì vì tránh hiềm nghi, ta xuống lầu tại máy bán hàng tự động bên trên mua nghe xong Cocacola, dự định uống xong lại trở về. Ta tại uống vào đồ uống ngẩn người lúc đột nhiên minh bạch Hoàng Nhân Tuấn dụng ý: Lý Đế Nỗ tiếng Trung rất tốt, có thể nghe hiểu rất nhiều, nói "Thích ngươi", "Yêu ngươi" đều là không gạt được hắn, chỉ có người ngoại quốc nhất khiếu bất thông phương ngôn mới có tác dụng.

Nhưng vì sao cần phải dùng lừa gạt đâu? Nguyên lai ta đối Hoàng Nhân Tuấn tất cả suy đoán, tất cả giả thiết, đều không có thành lập. Người khác nhau đều có các khác biệt, yêu đương bên trong người lại đều có các tương tự.

Những cái kia trong tình yêu tùy hứng, tha thứ, hèn mọn, kiêu ngạo... Nguyên lai đều là giống nhau.

Ta dùng uống hết một bình Cocacola thời gian làm ra một cái quyết định. Về đến phòng bên trong lúc Hoàng Nhân Tuấn đã tắt đèn, thấy ta trở về, liền giơ lên điện thoại cho ta chiếu lượng: "Ngươi hôm nay trở về ngủ sao?"

Ta "Ừ" một tiếng, giẫm lên thang lầu đem mình đệm chăn gối đầu ôm xuống tới, "Muốn đi phòng khách ngủ." Thế nào, ta đối với ngươi rất tốt, về sau ta đi phòng khách đi ngủ, ngươi để Lý Đế Nỗ qua đêm, cũng là có thể.

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn lại gọi ở ta: "Làm sao không ở chỗ này ngủ?" Hắn thẳng lên nửa người, ngơ ngác nhìn ta.

Cửa mở một nửa, trong phòng khách đèn quang quanh co lòng vòng chui vào, đánh ở trên người hắn. Ta thở dài: "Bởi vì hôm nay nóng quá a." Nói xong liền quay người ra ngoài, đóng cửa lại.

* Tiểu Chung là cố ý đối Nhân Tuấn nói "Hôm nay nóng quá a", bởi vì Nhân Tuấn vừa mới chính là dùng câu nói này lừa gạt Nặc Nặc. Hắn ý tứ là muốn nói cho Nhân Tuấn hắn đã cảm kích.

Chapter 8

Chapter Text

Nếu như muốn tại chúng ta trong túc xá tuyển ra một cái nhất khéo hiểu lòng người, vậy khẳng định là ta. Hoàng Nhân Tuấn đã từng đối ta như thế dõng dạc làm ra qua phê bình: Mặc dù nói không tính toàn sai, nhưng thực tại là quá tự luyến.

Ta chỗ nào tự luyến rồi? Nhiều khách quan a, "Chúng ta ký túc xá" . Đã đem Đông Hách ca loại bỏ ra đi nha.

Tại gặp được Hoàng Nhân Tuấn cùng Lý Đế Nỗ "Tình khó chính mình" một màn kia về sau, ta bắt đầu ở phòng khách lang thang. Loại này cho bọn hắn tạo thuận lợi sự tình, ta không biết Hoàng Nhân Tuấn có thể hay không lĩnh ta tình, nhưng ta biết Lý Đế Nỗ tương đối thông minh, hắn khẳng định là sẽ cám ơn ta.

Mặc dù ta làm như vậy càng lớn trình độ bên trên là vì Hoàng Nhân Tuấn.

Nói thật, ta vẫn cảm thấy Hoàng Nhân Tuấn đối ta có thành kiến. Chỉ cần ta tới gần hắn bán kính hai mét bên trong, hắn liền sẽ ngẩng đầu rất cảnh giác nhìn ta, thật giống như ta kìm nén cái gì xấu muốn cả hắn như vậy. Có đôi khi ta hảo tâm muốn cho hắn ấn ấn bả vai, hắn cũng có thể đem toàn bộ thân thể cuộn thành một con sợ lạnh sợ đến chết mèo. Làm ơn, ta là muốn ám sát ngươi sao? Những này tạm thời không đề cập tới, liền chỉ nói lần này, từ khi ta đâm thủng hắn cùng Lý Đế Nỗ điểm kia mờ ám về sau, hắn nhìn ánh mắt của ta luôn có chút mất tự nhiên. Mặc dù không muốn thừa nhận, nhưng giống như tại ta cùng Phác Chí Thành ở giữa, Hoàng Nhân Tuấn càng thích đệ đệ đại khái suất sẽ không là ta.

Mà ta sẽ như vậy nghĩ, khả năng cũng là ta đối Hoàng Nhân Tuấn thành kiến đi.

Mùa hè phòng khách là cái địa phương ngủ tốt, rộng rãi, mát mẻ, thông gió tốt. Vấn đề duy nhất là trong phòng khách có cái sớm ta vừa bước vào trú dân bản địa: Nhiều lần chiếm lấy Tại Dân ca dưới giường bị đuổi đi sau vẫn là không muốn ở về mình giường trên Phác Chí Thành.

Ta rất khách khí cùng hắn thương lượng: "Ngươi ngủ tiếp ghế sô pha, ta ngủ trên mặt đất là được, tốt a?"

Lúc ấy là trong đêm hơn mười một giờ, Phác Chí Thành chính rất tinh thần nằm sấp tại trên gối đầu chơi game, giống như ngày mai muốn bốn điểm lên không phải chúng ta giống như."Cái gì?" Hắn một bên ngón tay cuồng điểm một bên gạt ta, hai giây sau đưa di động quăng ra, "Choáng, lại chết rồi."

Ta nhẫn nại tính tình lại lặp lại một lần: "Ta trên mặt đất ngủ."

Phác Chí Thành cuối cùng từ trong trò chơi tỉnh, một mạch đứng lên, vò một thanh loạn thành ổ gà đầu: "Như vậy sao được? Ngươi ngủ ghế sô pha đi." Nói liền thu thập lên chăn mền của mình muốn xuống tới.

Ta đè lại hắn: "Muốn không cùng lúc ngủ?"

Ta thật không có ý tứ gì khác, ban ngày vừa làm xong một lần, ngày mai còn phải sớm hơn lên, ta nói cùng một chỗ ngủ chính là lại đơn thuần bất quá cùng ngủ. Nhưng là Phác Chí Thành biến phức tạp, không thuần khiết, bị màu vàng tư tưởng ăn mòn, thế mà trên mặt hiện lên hai đóa đỏ Vân, một bộ xấu hổ dáng vẻ nói: "Có phải là không tốt lắm?"

Ta nắm lên gối đầu liền nện hắn: "Cái gì không tốt lắm? Nghĩ gì thế?"

Phác Chí Thành bị ta nện đến buồn bã kêu to, tránh mấy lần sau thuận thế hướng dưới mặt đất một tòa: "Vậy ta vẫn trên mặt đất ngủ đi, cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ ngủ ta khẳng định ngủ không được..."

Ta lười nhác cùng hắn nói dóc câu đùa tục, hắn muốn trên mặt đất như vậy tùy hắn liền, dù sao ta nên khách khí đều khách khí. Ta đem đèn nhấn tắt, tại một mảnh trong bóng tối nằm xuống, càng che càng lộ nói: "Có quan hệ gì với ta, ngươi tắt điện thoại di đông liền có thể ngủ."

Phác Chí Thành không hài lòng câu trả lời của ta, từ trong lỗ mũi hừ một tiếng. Hắn vẫn còn tính nghe người ta khuyên, điện thoại không tiếp tục sáng lên. Hàn Quốc mùa hè rất nóng bức, nhưng Hàn Quốc đêm hè là mát mẻ. Gió từ ban công tiến vào đến, tại đến ghế sô pha khu vực phụ cận trước liền dừng bước lại, tịnh hóa không khí đồng thời lại không đến mức quấy nhiễu ta giấc ngủ. Cho nên ta thích gió (dĩ nhiên không phải bão loại kia, chỉ là không có thành tựu gió nhẹ), ta cảm thấy gió rất đơn giản, loại ý nghĩ này đương nhiên cũng là rất ngây thơ, tựa như Mã Khắc ca thường nói, "Dưa hấu là thiện lương hoa quả" như thế.

Ta đem mí mắt xốc lên một đường nhỏ đi xem ngủ tại ta cạnh ghế sa lon bên cạnh Phác Chí Thành, mặt của hắn chính hướng phía ta bên này, trên thân che kín đầu mỏng chăn lông, theo hô hấp của hắn rất nhỏ có nổi lên nằm. Phác Chí Thành có một cái rất rõ ràng ưu điểm, chính là không mở miệng lúc nhìn xem rất thành thục. Hắn không có tiểu nam hài thường có mao bệnh, tỉ như thở mạnh, run chân, lúc ăn cơm bẹp miệng... Có khi ta từ các ca ca kêu loạn tiềng ồn ào bên trong tỉnh táo lại, ý thức được Phác Chí Thành cũng tại xen vào, mới phát hiện hắn tiếng nói tương đương nhu hòa, giống một đầu nhỏ Hà từ đó chảy qua.

Ta gần nhất giống như có chút rất ưa thích Phác Chí Thành, thích là một tầng lọc kính sao, từ say rượu đêm ấy về sau con mắt của ta vẫn bị loại này lọc kính được, nhưng chỉ đối Phác Chí Thành có tác dụng, nhìn người khác lúc đều là bình thường. Lại có lẽ ta được cái gì mù bệnh, tại ánh mắt nhìn về phía Chí Thành lúc liền sẽ phát tác, mình kỳ thật đã nửa mù, thích Chí Thành đại bộ phận là từ ta tưởng tượng ra.

Không phải hắn làm sao lại đối ta không có chút nào ám chỉ đâu?

Ta nói không phải tính ám chỉ, tại phương diện kia hắn tương đương ngay thẳng. Ta muốn nghe chính là hắn chính miệng nói một câu thích ta, muốn cùng ta ân ái là bởi vì thích ta, cùng ta cùng một chỗ chơi game là bởi vì thích ta, dù sao làm cái gì đều là bởi vì thích ta liền tốt!

Ta tại còn hoàn toàn không biết yêu thời điểm liền bắt đầu "Yêu" đến "Yêu" đi, yêu cha mẹ ta, ca ca ta, ngân hồn cùng long châu, bà ngoại ta nuôi trong nhà một con gọi Shaen khắc chó con... Hiện tại ta y nguyên không biết yêu, nhưng ta biết yêu là không công bằng. Mặc kệ Phác Chí Thành có thích ta hay không, ta đều thích hắn. Ba bốn mươi tuổi ta quay đầu nhìn đây hết thảy, có lẽ sẽ cảm thấy lúc tuổi còn trẻ ta là ngớ ngẩn là sợ trứng, nhưng ta sẽ không như thế phỏng đoán Chí Thành. Nếu như có thể mà nói, ta nguyện ý hắn ngừng tại người trưởng thành cánh cửa bên ngoài, mãi mãi cũng không cần bước vào.

Nhưng lúc đó ta không ngờ tới, mười bảy tuổi Chí Thành da mặt mỏng đến tựa như một trang giấy, một câu tiến trong miệng của hắn, cũng nên rẽ một cái mà mới có thể đi ra ngoài. Mà mười tám tuổi ta tự xưng là cực kỳ khéo hiểu lòng người, kỳ thật đối với hắn nói bóng nói gió một câu đều đọc không hiểu. Hai chúng ta não mạch kín phảng phất hai đầu song song đường ray, cho tới bây giờ cũng không có nối liền qua.

May mà tâm ý không thông cũng có thể nói chuyện phiếm, đây là ngôn ngữ đặc quyền. Có lẽ là bởi vì ban ngày đi làm lúc ta đánh quá nhiều ngáp, thật đến ban đêm ta ngược lại ngủ không được. Ta tinh thần đến muốn mạng, đành phải đi quấy rối Phác Chí Thành: "Chí Thành, Chí Thành? Ngươi đã ngủ chưa?"

Phác Chí Thành mở to mắt: "Làm sao rồi?"

Gần nhất ta thật rất yêu hoài cựu, đây không phải dấu hiệu tốt, trầm mê hồi ức quá khứ chính là nội tâm già yếu bắt đầu. Nhưng ta vẫn là sẽ nghĩ tới, bởi vì là quá khứ quá đẹp tốt, ta làm sao có thể nhịn được không đi nghĩ đâu? Mà lại ta sợ ta lại không muốn, liền ngay cả chính ta đều muốn nhớ không rõ những chuyện kia.

Đều nói mùa hè người đương thời sẽ nghĩ niệm mùa đông, mùa đông người đương thời lại sẽ nghĩ niệm mùa hè, ta hiện tại chính là như vậy. Ta chính trong ngực niệm năm trước mùa đông, khi đó ta cùng Chí Thành, Nhân Tuấn ca, Đế Nỗ ca cùng một chỗ chụp chúng ta xuất đạo đến nay cái thứ nhất tương đối chính quy đoàn tổng, hay là bên ngoài. Có lẽ là bởi vì nhìn qua quá nhiều lượt chiếu lại, ta đối mùa đông kia ấn tượng còn rất rõ ràng, có vô biên vô ngần tuyết, còn có một bài chúng ta học vô số lần mới ghi nhớ ca. Ta hỏi hắn: "Ngươi nhớ cho chúng ta trước đó cùng một chỗ chụp cái kia tống nghệ đi, mùa đông thời điểm, cùng SJ các tiền bối cùng một chỗ..."

Hắn không chờ ta nói xong cũng gật đầu: "Đương nhiên nhớ kỹ! Chúng ta không phải cùng một chỗ ngủ sao, lúc ấy gian phòng nhỏ, chỉ có thể buông xuống ba tấm đệm giường... Ngươi còn chen ta, cướp ta chăn mền tới."

A, đoạn này ta hay là quên đi. Phác Chí Thành bỗng nhiên cười, nhếch miệng lên một cái có thể xưng ngọt ngào đường cong: "Khi đó ngươi thật rất đáng yêu."

Trong phòng khách lập tức yên tĩnh vài giây đồng hồ. Ta căn bản chống đỡ không được loại lời này, đổi thành Đông Hách ca, hắn đại khái sẽ cong mở mắt, giả bộ oán trách cùng Phác Chí Thành nũng nịu: "Cái gì gọi là khi đó a, ca hiện tại liền không thể yêu sao?" Ta lại không được, ta như bị điểm á huyệt, ánh mắt lúng túng hướng một bên tránh, xương sườn chỗ phút chốc chui lên một trận tê dại tới.

Cũng có thể là ta chỉ là chống đỡ không được Chí Thành mà thôi.

Khi đó ta cho là ta là bị buồn nôn lấy, mười phần ghét bỏ hắn buồn nôn. Về sau... Tại rất lâu về sau về sau ta mới biết được, ta không phải cảm thấy buồn nôn, ta là cảm thấy xấu hổ. Xấu hổ giống một trận không biết lúc nào sẽ đến mưa, trong lúc lơ đãng giội tắt ta tất cả dũng khí, ta ngay cả một câu cơ linh lời nói đều run không ra.

Thế là ta đổi chủ đề, nói năm đó chụp tây thôn hẹn hò cũng rất tốt."Ta không nghĩ tới Seoul có thể lạnh như vậy, không mang bên ngoài bao... Hay là ngươi đem áo lông cho mượn đến, sau đó chúng ta thay phiên lấy mặc. Cái này cũng nhớ kỹ a?"

"Ừm, kia là ngươi tại Hàn Quốc qua thứ một mùa đông nha."

Ta gật gật đầu.

Hắn nhìn chằm chằm vào ta, giống như là đang chờ ta tiếp tục nói. Ta quên đi cái gì sao? Ta dùng ánh mắt tìm tòi nghiên cứu hỏi Phác Chí Thành, hắn lại có chút tức giận, giống ta phạm không thể tha thứ đại tội: "Liền áo lông sao, ngươi không nhớ rõ còn có cái gì khác sao?"

Ta cố gắng nghĩ một hồi, cuối cùng đành phải mờ mịt lắc đầu.

Phác Chí Thành lập tức thất vọng trở mình: "Kia ngủ đi, đừng nghĩ." Vẫn không quên tiếp tục đả kích ta một câu, "Ta cũng đã nói, ngươi nhưng dễ quên."

Tại ta làm rõ ràng Phác Chí Thành tại nói cái gì trước đó, mùa hè tiến vào một cái giai đoạn mới. Từ lúc tháng tám đến nay, mưa khí thế cắt giảm không ít, không còn giống cột nước đồng dạng gõ đến người mặt đau nhức, nhưng trở nên càng thêm sầu triền miên, một chút liền không nỡ ngừng. Mẹ ta bắt đầu không cho phép ta đem canh đậu xanh khi nước uống, nói là tháng tám khí ẩm nặng. Những này đều nhắc nhở ta cùng một sự kiện: Mùa hè đang trôi qua. Dù cho nhiệt độ không khí y nguyên giá cao không hạ, ta cũng có thể cảm nhận được, mùa hè giống như đã sắp qua đi.

Nói đến, từ ta sau khi xuất đạo, mùa hè liền bắt đầu trở nên chẳng phải giống mùa hè. Trước kia nói lên mùa hè, ta nghĩ tới là bài tập hè, sau lưng quần đùi, dưa hấu cùng bể bơi. Nhà ta sẽ cùng tiểu di nhà cùng đi khê cốc nghỉ mát, ta nhặt lên một khối đá ném đến biểu đệ bên cạnh trong nước sông, bắn tung toé bọt nước đem hắn dọa đến một cái lảo đảo. Đi tới Hàn Quốc về sau, mùa hè là không rảnh giọng chờ thời thất, oi bức kín gió đánh ca phục hòa thanh thần ba bốn điểm đồng hồ báo thức. Ta sợ nhất nóng, cả ngày đơn cử nhỏ quạt điện thổi mặt, sợ mình bị cảm nắng ngất đi, vận khí tốt lúc có thể phân đến một mảnh nhỏ túi chườm nước đá. Nghe không có gì tốt, nhưng ta vẫn là rất lưu luyến cái này mùa hè, dù sao ta tình yêu cùng dục vọng, đều là trong lúc này tỉnh lại.

Còn có chính là tết Thất Tịch cũng tại tháng tám. Ta lúc đầu không biết, hay là mẹ ta nhắc nhở ta —— nàng tại vòng bằng hữu bên trong thiếp cha ta đưa nàng một lớn nâng hoa hồng, lại chuyên môn ở gia đình bầy bên trong @ ta để ta đi cấp nàng điểm tán. Nguyên lai là lễ tình nhân nha, ta tại ăn bữa khuya lúc thuận tiện điểm xong tán, lúc này Phác Chí Thành nói hắn nghĩ xem phim.

Hắn nói nhìn cái gì đều được, để cho ta tới tuyển. Chính như trước mặt nói, ta là cái rất vì người khác cân nhắc người, Phác Chí Thành thích gì dạng phim đâu? Căn cứ ta đối với hắn hiểu rõ, hẳn là thanh xuân phiến phim hoạt hình một loại. Ta tại trong máy vi tính mở ra, vừa vặn trước mấy ngày hạ bộ « cửa lớn màu xanh lam », vậy liền nhìn cái này đi.

Phim là chậm ung dung đài thức thanh xuân phiến, ta coi như thích. Nhưng Phác Chí Thành xem ra các loại đứng ngồi không yên, khi thì xoa xoa mặt, khi thì sờ sờ lỗ tai, ngẫu nhiên còn tiết ra một điểm kỳ quái tiếu dung, ta hơi đánh giá hắn hắn lại sẽ đem dư thừa biểu lộ thu hồi đi. Ta cho là hắn là ngại phim tiết tấu quá chậm, cảm thấy không kiên nhẫn, liền hỏi hắn muốn hay không đổi một bộ. Hắn vội vàng nói không cần, bộ này liền rất tốt.

Phim rất lướt nhẹ phiêu, giảng đồ vật cũng đều nhẹ nhàng, lúc tuổi còn trẻ cố sự là không có trọng lượng có thể nói. Nhưng ta nhưng có thể vẫn là quá nhỏ, nhỏ đến một bộ thanh xuân trong phim ảnh lời kịch cũng tới nhói nhói ta. Lâm Nguyệt Trân nói: "Thích hắn như vậy lâu, cũng chỉ có thể vụng trộm chụp hình của hắn, nhặt chút hắn rác rưởi, ta thật rất vô dụng đúng hay không."Ta lập tức liền chột dạ. Không đều nói trẻ tuổi tiểu hài cái gì cũng không sợ sao, vì cái gì ta sẽ nhát gan như vậy a!

Ngày đó chúng ta không thể xem chiếu bóng xong. Bởi vì không có dấu hiệu nào, chúng ta ở khu vực đột nhiên mất điện, Seoul đêm bỗng nhiên nhắm mắt lại.

Kỳ thật chỉ thiếu một chút xíu liền muốn xem hết, ta an ủi hắn có thể ngày mai dùng di động bổ, nhưng Phác Chí Thành thoạt nhìn vẫn là có chút thất vọng. Ta vứt xuống hắn đi phòng tắm đánh răng, trở lại phòng khách lúc nào cũng Chung vừa lúc gõ mười hai giờ. Mỗi năm một lần tết Thất Tịch, cũng liền như thế quá khứ.

Chapter 9

Chapter Text

Ta trong phòng khách một mực ở đến hạ tuần tháng tám.

Kỳ thật nếu không phải Hoàng Nhân Tuấn cùng Lý Đế Nỗ, ta còn có thể ở phải lâu hơn một chút. Hai người bọn họ cãi nhau, tại mùa hè sắp lúc kết thúc. Thế là tại Hoàng Nhân Tuấn ra hiệu hạ, ta lại trở lại gian phòng của mình. Ta nhìn ta chính là cục gạch, nơi nào cần hướng cái kia chuyển là được.

Ta không biết bọn hắn là vì cái gì cãi nhau, ta đối với cái này không tốt đẹp gì kỳ. Dù sao phòng khách ghế sô pha cùng sàn nhà ta đều đã ngủ đủ rồi, giường nhiều dễ chịu a, cớ sao mà không làm đâu.

Ta nghĩ, so với Nhân Tuấn ca hạnh phúc, vẫn là của ta giấc ngủ chất lượng tương đối trọng yếu.

Kết quả hắn hai một mực cũng không thể hòa hảo. Trong thời gian này Lý Đế Nỗ đã từng lặng lẽ tại kakaotalk bên trên tin cho ta hay, đuổi ta đi phòng khách nhìn xem tivi, để hắn đơn độc cùng Hoàng Nhân Tuấn nói một câu. Ta là rất nguyện ý phối hợp, làm sao một vị khác không phối hợp, đụng vào đối phương liền quay đầu bước đi, dần dà Lý Đế Nỗ tính tình cũng thấy trướng, ký túc xá có thể nói là nghênh đón lần thứ nhất Mỹ và Liên Xô chiến tranh lạnh.

Thẳng đến đi Việt Nam thời điểm bọn hắn quan hệ cũng không thể có chỗ hòa hoãn. Ta thư thư phục phục đỡ cặp kính mát, nằm tại bãi cát trên ghế phơi nắng hút nước dừa, chỉ cảm thấy trước mắt mênh mông bát ngát biển cả cũng không sánh nổi hai người này ở giữa cuồn cuộn sóng ngầm. Nhưng ta vẫn là không thèm để ý —— biết sao, nếu như ngươi cũng giống như ta đem làm thần tượng chỉ coi thành trải qua nguy hiểm nhớ, phụ mẫu giận dỗi chưa hề vượt qua một ngày lời nói, ngươi chỗ quan tâm sự tình phạm vi liền sẽ giảm xuống rất nhiều.

Ta có thể đối với hắn hai cãi nhau ngoảnh mặt làm ngơ, nhưng có ít người không được. Tỉ như Phác Chí Thành, hắn tại hai người ca ca ở giữa mệt mỏi, dốc hết tâm huyết ý đồ đem hai cái mặt so đáy nồi còn đen người hống cao hứng. Ta ngậm cây ống hút nhìn hắn sái bảo, nghĩ thầm đây mới là Hoàng đế không vội thái giám gấp đâu. Lại tỉ như Đông Hách ca, loại thời điểm này không biết hắn là dàn xếp ổn thỏa hay là nghĩ bỏ đá xuống giếng, một bên khuyên Lý Đế Nỗ không muốn khi dễ vóc dáng so với mình nhỏ người, một bên lại khuyên Hoàng Nhân Tuấn không muốn cùng tứ chi phát triển đầu não đơn giản gia hỏa chấp nhặt.

Lý Đông Hách khuyên can trình độ rất bình thường, tiện nghi ngược lại là thật biết chiếm.

Ta nhớ tới trước đây thật lâu nhìn một bộ Nhật Bản phim, giảng là một đôi huynh đệ bởi vì cha mẹ ly dị mà mỗi người một nơi, ca ca cùng mụ mụ ở cùng nhau tại bụi núi lửa bao trùm Lộc nhi đảo. Ca ca nguyện vọng lớn nhất là anh đảo núi lửa có thể đại bạo phát, thôn phệ bọn hắn chỗ ở, dạng này mụ mụ liền sẽ mang mình đi tìm ba ba cùng đệ đệ, người một nhà liền có thể đoàn tụ. Nhưng đệ đệ đối tâm nguyện của hắn xem thường, ba ba tương đương an tâm tại âm nhạc lãng tử thức cuộc sống độc thân, ngẫu nhiên gặp đại thúc nói cho hắn nhiều năm núi lửa bộc phát, chết hơn năm mươi người... Ngay cả ca ca chính mình cũng minh bạch, sở dĩ sẽ hứa loại kia không hợp thói thường tâm nguyện, cũng là bởi vì hắn phát hiện cha mẹ phục hôn khả năng so anh đảo mất khống chế còn muốn nhỏ. Cuối cùng hắn từ bỏ nguyện vọng của mình. Hắn nói: So với nhà, ta vẫn là lựa chọn thế giới.

Người là có thể tại dạng này thoải mái bên trong trưởng thành sao? Ta không thể nào biết được, bởi vì ở phía trên cái kia trong chuyện xưa, ta đại khái sẽ đóng vai đệ đệ nhân vật: Ta đối người bên cạnh yêu cầu rất thấp, cũng tương tự không thích người khác lấy bọn hắn tiêu chuẩn đến đối ta khoa tay múa chân. Ta không biết các đại nhân sẽ ý kiến gì ta, là cảm thấy ta ngây thơ, vẫn cảm thấy ta lõi đời đâu?

Mặc dù cái nhìn của bọn hắn với ta mà nói cũng không trọng yếu chính là.

Ta cho là ta sẽ một mực thờ ơ đi xuống. Tại biển cả trước mặt không giải quyết được vấn đề, trở lại Seoul sau tự nhiên càng nan giải hơn quyết. Vượt qua ngay từ đầu giương cung bạt kiếm không phải ngươi chết chính là ta sống kia hai ngày, hai người bọn họ tiến vào một loại hoàn toàn coi thường đối phương trạng thái. Ta nghĩ dạng này cũng được, một lúc sau hai người bọn họ hoặc là từ đây mỗi người một ngả, hoặc là dần dần quên việc này hòa hảo, tóm lại sẽ có kết quả. Nhưng ta không nghĩ tới là Hoàng Nhân Tuấn trước nhịn không được.

Hắn bắt đầu mất ngủ.

Lần này không có phim kinh dị, không có Phác Chí Thành một tay bào chế nước Bình Linh dị sự kiện, Hoàng Nhân Tuấn lại tại mất ngủ. Nghe hắn ở phía dưới xoay người, trong lòng ta cảm thấy biệt khuất, đưa tay gõ một cái ván giường: "Hoàng Nhân Tuấn?"

Hắn giọng vẫn còn là rất trung khí mười phần: "Làm gì."

Ta vò đầu bứt tai trong chốc lát, ý đồ từ ta bần cùng từ ngữ Curry gạt ra một câu không buồn nôn như vậy lại có thể an ủi người tới. Nửa ngày ta rốt cục biệt xuất một câu: "Không phải có câu từ nói như vậy à... Chỉ mong người lâu dài, việc này cổ khó toàn, loại hình. Ngươi cũng đừng quá phiền muộn."

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn thổi phù một tiếng cười: "Ngươi cái mù chữ! Người ta gọi là 'Chỉ mong người lâu dài, ngàn dặm chung thiền quyên' ."

Mù chữ liền mù chữ đi, hắn nghe cười đến rất vui vẻ, cứ việc ta biết người này tiếu dung cùng hắn vui vẻ trình độ luôn luôn kém xa. Trước đó có cái nhỏ phỏng vấn, hỏi chúng ta muốn cùng vị nào thành viên trao đổi thân thể. Lời lẽ nhạt nhẽo, những vấn đề này chúng ta trước đó đều có chỗ chuẩn bị. Ta coi là Hoàng Nhân Tuấn sẽ kiên trì hắn nhất quán phong cách, nói hắn chỉ muốn theo phương thức của mình qua xuống dưới. Kết quả hắn nói: "Thần Lạc đi. Thần Lạc giống như từ rời giường thời điểm liền bắt đầu cười, xem ra cái gì phiền não cũng sẽ không có dáng vẻ. Tưởng tượng Thần Lạc như thế sinh hoạt."

Ta không có tín ngưỡng, nhưng là bất kể là cái kia đường thần minh, chỉ cần có thể nghe được trong lòng ta thanh âm, xin cho Hoàng Nhân Tuấn bắt đầu vui vẻ, để hai người bọn họ nhanh lên và được rồi. Ta nguyện ý tiếp tục về phòng khách trên sàn nhà đi ngủ, ăn ít một tháng mì sợi cũng là có thể.

Ta là một cái rất đáng tin cậy lại rất thiết thực bằng hữu. Hoàng Nhân Tuấn ngủ không được, ta liền bồi hắn thức đêm, nói chuyện phiếm nghe âm nhạc xem phim, chờ mong hắn chơi mệt có thể đi ngủ sớm một chút quá khứ. Kết quả trước mệt mỏi co quắp chính là ta, mỗi ngày đi làm đều đang ngủ gà ngủ gật, bị người đại diện gõ nhiều lần trán.

Người tốt thật là khó làm.

Ta thường xuyên thất thần, Phác Chí Thành tại bên cạnh ta lúc càng hơn. Vì cái gì đây? Bởi vì hắn có kiên nhẫn, ta hỏi lặp lại vấn đề hắn cũng không giận, sẽ nói cho ta. Mà lại bên trên tiết mục lúc hai ta thường ngồi cùng một chỗ. Có khi ta phản ứng chậm một chụp, hắn cũng sẽ giúp ta nối liền, ta phối hợp hắn gật gật đầu là được.

Thậm chí có đôi khi ta đều điểm xong đầu, mới ý thức tới tiết mục tổ vừa mới hỏi chính là vấn đề gì.

Thu điện đài cái kia buổi tối cũng là như thế, trực tiếp ở giữa đèn quang rất rõ lượng, chiếu lên con mắt ta hơi khô chát chát, chung quanh trang trí cũng đều là Hoàng tử giao nhau đơn giản sắc khối, ta rất dễ dàng liền nhìn chằm chằm một nơi ngẩn người... DJ hỏi một câu: "Hai vị là quan hệ ra sao?"

DJ vừa dứt lời, Phác Chí Thành cơ hồ là phản xạ có điều kiện đồng dạng thốt ra: "Là bằng hữu."

Ta sửng sốt một chút, vừa kịp phản ứng DJ hỏi chính là vấn đề gì. Vấn đề này cũng rất ngốc, đúng không, có thể trả lời cái gì đâu? Nếu như là trên mạng nào đó phần nặc danh trả lời vấn quyển, ta sẽ tại dưới đáy viết nhỏ viết văn. Chúng ta là quan hệ ra sao? Chúng ta là phân biệt mấy năm sau gặp lại y nguyên ăn nhịp với nhau vận mệnh, bên cạnh ta người này dạy ta nhân sinh bên trong câu đầu tiên tiếng Hàn, rõ ràng bình thường rất ba phút nhiệt độ, lại có thể hơn một năm đều dùng đến ta tiễn hắn kia cái điện thoại xác... Ta thích Phác Chí Thành, thích hắn để ta cảm thấy rất vui vẻ. Đây là ta xuất sinh đến nay trải qua chuyện vui sướng nhất. Sau đó các ngươi hiện tại đến hỏi ta, chúng ta là quan hệ ra sao?

Lúc trước bởi vì thiếu hắn một viên sô cô la đường cho nên cùng hắn chơi ngây thơ ngón tay trò chơi, khi đó ta thật không nghĩ lát nữa có phiền toái nhiều như vậy đến tiếp sau. Ta thiếu hắn, ta đem ta mối tình đầu đều bồi đi vào.

Nhưng vấn đề này đến từ công cộng điện đài, ta không thể như vậy dông dài. Ta có thể cho hắn làm bằng hữu, có thể cho hắn làm ca ca, đệ đệ cũng không phải không được. Chỉ là trở lên những này đều để ta cảm thấy... Có chút tiếc nuối.

Phác Chí Thành sẽ cảm thấy tiếc nuối sao? Ta dùng dư quang nghiêng mắt nhìn hắn, chỉ gặp hắn đang cố gắng đem bên miệng phủ lên mỉm cười đè xuống, một bộ rất vui sướng dáng vẻ. Thế là ta đem những cái kia không đáng tiền tiếc nuối nuốt về trong cổ họng —— chúng ta Chí Thành vui vẻ là được.

Hôm nay rơi thứ một cơn mưa thu, trên cây ve im lặng hồi lâu, hiện tại sáng sớm ban đêm mặc tay áo ngắn ra ngoài đều là sẽ cảm thấy lạnh trình độ.

Mùa hè thật phải kết thúc.

p. s. Bản này chỉ là mượn một chút bối cảnh thiết lập, cùng thực tế thời gian tuyến không giống.

Chapter 10

Chapter Text

Ta không có học qua khí tượng học, ta chẳng qua là cảm thấy, ô Vân, lôi minh cùng thiểm điện đều là một loại quá độ kỳ mới có thể xuất hiện hiện tượng. Mà cái này quá độ kỳ vô luận tiếp tục bao lâu, đều tất nhiên sẽ nghênh tới một cái kết cục, tỉ như nói một trận mưa lớn. Đương nhiên, sấm to mưa nhỏ hoặc là quang sét đánh mà không có mưa tình huống cũng là có. Mặc kệ như thế nào, những cái kia quá độ kỳ đồ vật sẽ không một mực tồn tại, tựa như Hoàng Nhân Tuấn cùng Lý Đế Nỗ không có khả năng cứ như vậy đối chọi gay gắt cả một đời.

Nhưng ta không nghĩ tới trận này chiến tranh lạnh sẽ kết thúc dạng này bình thản.

Lúc ấy là nửa đêm, ta theo thường lệ dự định đầy đủ lợi dụng chúng ta mua vào hình chiếu nghi, tìm bộ có ý tứ phim nhìn xem, đem Hoàng Nhân Tuấn giày vò mệt mỏi để cho hắn nhanh lên đi ngủ. Kỳ thật ta cũng minh bạch, ta làm đây đều là tại biện pháp không triệt để, chỉ là chút mặt ngoài công phu, chân chính có thể giải tâm hắn kết một người khác hoàn toàn. Tựa như Harry Potter tử vong Thánh khí bên trong Hermione cùng Ron trở mặt lần kia, Harry theo nàng khiêu vũ, dốc hết sức nghĩ hống nàng cao hứng. Hắn làm rất khá, Hermione lúc khiêu vũ cũng hoàn toàn chính xác rất vui vẻ, nhưng tiếng âm nhạc vừa rơi xuống, Hermione biểu lộ hay là lập tức liền đổ.

Ta hiện tại rốt cục có thể hiểu được Harry tâm tình. Đang chờ Lý Đế Nỗ hướng Hoàng Nhân Tuấn chịu thua trong chuyện này, ta tựa như « biên thành » bên trong thúy thúy, ngày qua ngày nghĩ: Một ngày này có lẽ mãi mãi cũng sẽ không đến, có lẽ ngày mai liền sẽ tới.

Còn tốt, một ngày này đến so với ta tưởng tượng nhanh. Ngày đó ta chính cuộn lại chân ngồi ở trên trải lên lục soát phim, Hoàng Nhân Tuấn nửa nằm tại hạ trải xoát Wechat, bên cạnh xoát bên cạnh cùng ta nhả rãnh hắn lại nhìn thấy những cái kia kỳ hoa vòng bằng hữu. Lý Đế Nỗ ngay lúc này "Bành" một tiếng đẩy cửa ra —— ta cùng Hoàng Nhân Tuấn giật nảy mình, bởi vì hắn không có gõ cửa, động tác cũng rất thô lỗ, cùng hắn nhất quán đến nay nho nhã lễ độ hình tượng thực tại là không quá tương xứng.

Dạng này Lý Đế Nỗ để ta cảm thấy lạ lẫm cùng sợ hãi. Hắn buồn bực đầu, lấy một loại muốn làm đường phố lừa bán phụ nữ nhi đồng khí thế đi tới, không rên một tiếng liền cúi người đi bóc Hoàng Nhân Tuấn chăn mền trên người, chặn ngang đem hắn ôm, một cái tay khác đi nhờ hắn cong gối. Ta trợn mắt hốc mồm, vừa định hỏi hắn đây là muốn làm gì, đột nhiên nghe được một cỗ nồng đậm cồn mùi vị.

Dựa vào, trách không được hung ác như thế, con ma men đùa nghịch rượu điên a?

Ta coi là lấy Hoàng Nhân Tuấn tính tình, đại khái suất sẽ đem uống say Lý Đế Nỗ đánh tàn bạo dừng lại sau đuổi ra khỏi cửa. Ai ngờ hắn không có, ta nằm sấp ở trên trải hướng xuống nhìn, trơ mắt nhìn hắn chậm rãi nâng lên một cái cánh tay, sau đó... Quấn bên trên Lý Đế Nỗ cổ.

Hắn ôm chặt đối phương, đem mặt vùi vào trong ngực hắn, dùng tiếng Hàn mệnh lệnh hắn: "Nhanh lên ra ngoài!"

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn là cái gì chú ngữ sao? Lý Đế Nỗ trên người lệ khí giống khói xanh đồng dạng tiêu tán, cả người mắt trần có thể thấy mềm hoá xuống tới, đây mới là ta quen thuộc Đế Nỗ ca ca. Hoàng Nhân Tuấn tại trong lòng của hắn, hắn rõ ràng mới là cường hãn hơn, càng có lực khống chế cái kia, vì sao lại xem ra như thế dịu dàng ngoan ngoãn? Có lẽ người cho tới bây giờ cũng không nên trong tình yêu tranh cái gì cao thấp, thần phục với lẫn nhau là theo một ý nghĩa nào đó bản năng.

Bất quá các ngươi trước đó nhao nhao lâu như vậy đỡ... Cứ như vậy tính rồi? Khi còn bé ta tin tưởng sự tình gì đều phải giống phim truyền hình bên trong diễn đồng dạng có khởi, thừa, chuyển, hợp, hiểu lầm nhất định phải giải khai, sai lầm nhất định phải bị uốn nắn, xin lỗi nhất định phải đạt được thông cảm. Hiện tại ta mới phát hiện, trong sinh hoạt thường thường không phải như thế... Có một số việc sẽ lặng yên không một tiếng động lướt qua đi, tựa như xưa nay chưa từng xảy ra qua đồng dạng.

Ta nhớ tới kia bộ rối tinh rối mù Hắc Phượng Hoàng, cùng một chỗ kinh lịch nhiều như vậy sinh sinh tử tử về sau, Magneto cùng đầu trọc giáo sư hay là tại không giải thích được cắt đứt, lại không giải thích được hòa hảo. Nhưng chúng ta lại không vội vàng mắng biên kịch vì phát đường mà phát đường, cưỡng ép mỹ hảo kết cục. Đó là bởi vì chúng ta biết, hai người bọn họ yêu đối phương. Yêu, cái chữ này nghe cỡ nào mũ miện đường Hoàng? Nhưng cũng chính là điểm ấy nói ra miệng cũng làm người ta tưởng lầm là qua loa cho xong yêu. . . Để Lý Đế Nỗ kiên trì đến cầu hoà, đồng thời để Hoàng Nhân Tuấn một lời chưa phát liền tha thứ hắn.

Trên đời này có lẽ không có thần, nhưng nhất định có yêu. Ta trước đó những cái kia cầu nguyện, cũng coi là tại làm chuyện vô ích.

Tình trường đắc ý Hoàng Nhân Tuấn quét qua trước mấy ngày suy sụp tinh thần ủ rũ, giống con tâm tư linh hoạt tiểu hồ điệp, bay tới trước mặt ta bát quái: "Ngươi cùng Chí Thành hiện tại, thế nào à nha?"

Hai ta mắt tối đen, muốn đem hết chuyện để nói tôn này Đại Phật tranh thủ thời gian đưa tiễn: "Không chút a."

Tiểu hồ điệp hướng ta chen chớp mắt: "Ca nhìn hắn rất là ưa thích ngươi."

Ta cảm thấy một trận bực bội: "Hắn thích ta? Hắn ngay cả cái rắm đều không bỏ qua."

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn mở to hai mắt, nhìn ta một hồi đột nhiên cười ra tiếng. Hắn nói: "Ngươi có cái đặc điểm."

"Cái gì?"

"Ngươi biết ngươi đều là thế nào đối đãi ngươi không thích người yêu thương sao? ... Ngươi xưa nay không mềm lòng, ngươi thậm chí không cho đối phương lưu bậc thang. Một khi hắn nói ra lại bị ngươi cự tuyệt... Vậy liền ngay cả bằng hữu liền không có làm."

Ta sững sờ, trong mắt của hắn ta là như vậy sao? Hơn nửa ngày sau ta mới nói: "Nhưng ta cũng không nói qua ta không thích hắn."

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn lại đang cười: "Ta biết vô dụng a?"

Ta đứng tại trên ban công ngắm phong cảnh, ngắm phong cảnh người trên lầu... Tốt a cũng không có ảnh hình người ta nhàm chán như vậy. Hoàng Nhân Tuấn cũng quá sẽ qua sông đoạn cầu, ta trước đó cũng không có như thế qua loa hắn đi! Mặt trời chậm rãi chìm đến phía tây, đem trên trời Vân phản chiếu một mảnh huyết hồng, ta nghe thấy ban công kéo đẩy cửa phòng mở một tiếng —— là Phác Chí Thành tiến đến.

Hắn mang theo hai hộp kem ly đi tới, đút cho ta một hộp: "Làm sao đứng ở chỗ này hóng gió? Chạng vạng tối lạnh quá a."

Vì cái gì như thế lạnh, còn không phải là bởi vì mùa hè qua đi! Đáng chết Hàn Quốc, đáng chết người Hàn Quốc, quê nhà ta Thượng Hải liền không dạng này, mùa hè đặc biệt dài, mãi cho đến lễ quốc khánh đều có thể mặc ngắn tay... Ta hận hận cắn răng: "Ta chán ghét nơi này."

Ta giống không nói đạo lý tiểu hài tử đồng dạng nói: "Ta nhớ nhà."

Phác Chí Thành vừa thuần thục giải quyết xong một hộp kem ly, biểu lộ còn mộng lấy: "Cuối tuần chúng ta giống như, giống như sẽ có hai ngày nghỉ..."

Ta chính là không thể buông xuống, ta một mực tại canh cánh trong lòng. Ta lại trở lại tháng năm tại sân chơi ngày ấy, Phác Chí Thành vĩnh viễn việc không liên quan đến mình, vĩnh viễn rời cái này chút kèm theo thức cảm xúc rất xa. Ta còn không có cách nào trách cứ hắn, bởi vì mỗi khi ta nói trong sân chơi chỉ có ta một người lúc, hắn cuối cùng sẽ rất chân thành nói cho ta: Hắn như thế liền xem như chơi, hắn một mực ở bên cạnh rất vui vẻ mà nhìn xem.

Ta nghĩ, ta dù cho bây giờ có thể nhịn xuống đi, cũng không cách nào về sau một mực nhịn xuống đi. Coi như không có kết quả, ta cũng muốn bắt hắn cho lôi xuống nước.

Chỉ là toát ra ý nghĩ này đều để ta cảm thấy kinh hãi, nguyên lai ta là như thế người ích kỷ.

Thế là ta rất tự tư nắm chặt cổ áo của hắn, buộc hắn đem cổ đưa qua đến, hung tợn hôn hắn. Ta nếm đến miệng đầy hương thảo bơ hương vị, ngọt ngào dính, nhưng lại có chút lạnh, tựa như Phác Chí Thành cho tới nay cho ta cảm giác. Ta buông tay ra, một điểm đường lui cũng không lưu lại nhìn thẳng hắn: "Chí Thành, ta rất thích ngươi. Ngươi đây, có một chút điểm thích ta sao?"

Phác Chí Thành trên mặt mờ mịt rút đi, liên tiếp hai má huyết sắc đều cởi phải không còn một mảnh, đỏ chính là ánh mắt của hắn. Nét mặt của hắn giống trúng tà, có điểm giống muốn khóc lại có chút như muốn cười. Ta không biết là ta câu nào để hắn muốn cười, là "Ta thích ngươi" sao?

Sau đó ta lần đầu tiên nghe được Phác Chí Thành lúc tức giận thanh âm: "Ngươi hỏi ta có thích hay không ngươi? Ta cho ngươi phát nhiều lần tin nhắn... Ngươi còn hỏi ta cái này?"

Ta gặp qua hắn lãnh đạm, gặp qua hắn phiền muộn, nhưng chính là chưa thấy qua hắn sinh khí. Trong tay kem ly chính là bởi vì hòa tan mà trở nên mềm nhũn, ta vô ý thức dùng sức bóp một cái."Ngươi cho ta gửi nhắn tin? Ngươi phát cái gì rồi? Ta xưa nay không nhìn tin nhắn a..."

Phác Chí Thành phối hợp nói đi xuống: "Ta còn cắt tiểu thị tần, nghĩ tết Thất Tịch ngày đó xem chiếu bóng xong dùng hình chiếu nghi thả cho ngươi xem, ai biết mất điện... Cứ như vậy không trùng hợp, cho nên ta nghĩ, có thể là không thích hợp, chờ một chút đi."

Ta làm sao quên nữa nha, Chí Thành là cái tin tưởng nghi thức cảm giác cùng vận mệnh đồ ngốc.

Đồ ngốc đỏ hồng mắt nhìn ta: "Ta như vậy thích ngươi, liền tại ngươi còn không thích ta thời điểm, ta liền đã thích ngươi..."

Sau đó Phác Chí Thành nói lời mới gọi ta minh bạch, cái gì gọi là tất cả mọi người cho tới bây giờ đều là sống tại hai thế giới bên trong. Hắn nói hai ta lần thứ nhất gặp mặt lúc không riêng gì bởi vì viên kia đường, cũng không có chỉ đang chơi ngón tay trò chơi, chúng ta còn trò chuyện trời, bởi vì trong tay iPod là cùng một khoản; cùng lần này thổ lộ đồng dạng, hắn 17 năm nói muốn cùng ta làm bằng hữu căn bản không phải một lần tính liền thành công, là hắn xách vô số lần ta mới vừa vặn nghe vào trong lỗ tai; ta vừa tới Hàn Quốc lúc, có lúc trời tối phát sốt, là hắn cõng ta đi bệnh viện; còn có lần này mua hình chiếu nghi trước, rõ ràng là hắn trước nói muốn cùng ta cùng một chỗ xem phim, ta lại đi trước tìm Nhân Tuấn ca... Ta nghe nghe đánh gãy hắn: "Chậm rãi, ngươi chừng nào thì nói?"

Hắn lên án giống như nhìn ta, ta lại cảm thấy chột dạ. Hắn nói: "Ta cứ nói đi, ngươi trí nhớ kém cỏi nhất."

Hắn hỏi ta: "Ngươi biết ta là lúc nào thích ngươi sao?"

"Lúc nào?"

"Tây thôn hẹn hò. Ngươi nhớ kỹ ta cho ngươi mượn áo lông, nhưng ngươi nhớ kỹ ngươi đem mình khăn quàng cổ cho ta sao? Ngươi nói có viêm mũi, mang theo khăn quàng cổ sẽ tốt một chút. Nhưng ta cho tới bây giờ đều chưa nói với ngươi ta có viêm mũi."

"Có đúng không... Ta đều không nhớ rõ." Ta có chút chột dạ cười cười, giả vờ như không chuyện phát sinh đi sờ Chí Thành mặt, thuận tiện vụng trộm lau rơi một điểm hắn khóe mắt tràn ra tới nước mắt. Cái kia ngược lại là có khả năng, bởi vì ta anh ruột có viêm mũi... Đoán chừng nhìn thấy Phác Chí Thành như thế mà ta liền minh bạch hắn là chuyện gì xảy ra.

Hắn hút hút cái mũi: "Ngươi chính là như vậy, luôn làm chút để người hiểu lầm sự tình. Mình còn cái gì đều không nhớ được."

Ta á khẩu không trả lời được, vừa rồi bất mãn sớm đã bị nước mắt của hắn xông đến không có chút nào thừa. Ta một lần nữa tiến tới hôn hôn hắn, muốn để hắn cao hứng trở lại. Ta nói: "Ta cũng không phải xấu như vậy... Ngươi nói những cái kia, ta vẫn nhớ một kiện."

Phác Chí Thành không để ý tới ta: "Không cần gạt ta ta."

"Không phải gạt ngươi a!" Ta sốt ruột mỉa mai, "Ta nhớ được là ngươi đưa ta đi bệnh viện."

Phác Chí Thành ngẩng đầu, biểu lộ thật bất ngờ.

Hắn nói: "Nhưng ngươi đều cháy khét bôi a?"

Ta đã lâu xấu hổ. Ta tiến tới nắm ở eo của hắn, đầu dựa vào tại trên bả vai hắn lề mề."Ta thật nhớ kỹ. Ngươi ngày đó mặc chính là áo sơmi đúng hay không? Ta một mực dựa vào tại ngươi trên lưng, ta biết. Ngày đó nhiều lạnh a... Ta tỉnh táo lại lúc bên giường vây mấy người, thế nhưng là cũng chỉ có ngươi mặc áo sơmi, người khác đều là áo len nha."

Ta đem cái cằm đặt tại trên bả vai hắn, trông thấy phương xa hỏa thiêu Vân chậm rãi trở nên ảm đạm, trời lập tức liền muốn đen. Nhưng ta không có chút nào khổ sở, bởi vì ta biết ngày mai mặt trời sẽ còn thăng lên, kế tiếp chạng vạng tối còn sẽ có càng mỹ lệ hơn hỏa thiêu Vân. Tựa như hạ trời mặc dù quá khứ, nhưng kiểu gì cũng sẽ lại đến đồng dạng. Chí Thành, nếu như ta tại làm bằng hữu cùng thổ lộ hai chuyện này bên trên để ngươi sốt ruột... Ta sẽ đền bù ngươi. Bởi vì ta không chỉ muốn cùng ngươi làm bằng hữu, ta còn thích ngươi, nhất thích nhất ngươi.

Lại về sau về sau, Phác Chí Thành y nguyên tại ký túc xá vỗ trúng hai MV, y nguyên không thế nào sẽ sử dụng máy giặt, y nguyên không phân rõ đường cùng muối. Cái này không trở ngại ta thích hắn, nhưng cùng lúc cũng chứng minh, yêu đương là sẽ không để cho người lớn lên.

Vậy liền đàm tiểu hài tử ở giữa yêu đương đi! Mặc kệ hắn là trẻ con, còn là đại nhân, hiện trong nháy mắt này, ta đều là yêu hắn.

fin.

Phụ

Sao trời couple « cửa lớn màu xanh lam » bản tự giới thiệu

Lạc Lạc: Ta gọi Chung Thần Lạc! Hình chữ O máu, chòm Bò Cạp, ta biết ca hát, bơi lội... Ta cũng không tệ lắm a!

Tinh Tinh: Ta gọi Phác Chí Thành, hình chữ O máu, chòm Thủy Bình. Ta biết khiêu vũ, thích kem ly. Nếu như ngươi có một ngày thích nam hài tử, mời nhất định muốn nói cho ta biết.


	31. Chapter 31

Người thừa kế

santagram

Su mmary:

cp: Sao trời / số đuôi ba / ngựa đông

Tình tiết đến từ: Phim Stork

Đông Hách, Nhân Tuấn tính chuyển

Chapter 1: Sinh nhật yến

Chapter Text

Ngày đó Lý Đông Hách đem trong thành tất cả nhân vật có mặt mũi đều mời đến trang viên. Ngày hai mươi hai tháng mười một, Lý gia chính thức tuyên bố người thừa kế thời gian, cũng là Chung Thần Lạc mười tám tuổi sinh nhật. Nghe có thể sẽ có chút kỳ quái, bởi vì Chung Thần Lạc không họ Lý, nhưng thật sự là hắn là Lý gia con một. Sửa họ là bởi vì lúc sinh ra đời Thần Lạc gia gia nói hắn mệnh số không tốt, muốn tránh kiêng kị húy, cho nên cùng năm đó bà đỡ họ.

Chí ít đối ngoại là nói như vậy.

Thân hào nông thôn đều sắp đến đủ, nhưng Lý Đông Hách lật khắp toàn bộ trang viên cũng không tìm được Chung Thần Lạc ở nơi nào. Nàng xe nhẹ đường quen bắt được chính tại hậu viện chăm sóc hoa cỏ Phác Chí Thành: "Chí Thành, thiếu gia đi chỗ nào rồi?"

"Bẩm Đại tiểu thư, hôm nay là tiên sinh cùng phu nhân ngày giỗ." Phác Chí Thành thả ra trong tay sống, tất cung tất kính hướng Lý Đông Hách hành lễ.

Phác Chí Thành là tại bốn tuổi lúc bị Lý gia thu dưỡng. Theo lý thuyết trong viện mồ côi hài tử lớn như vậy không người nào nguyện ý muốn, bởi vì đã là kí sự niên kỷ, tóm lại là nuôi không thân. Nhưng Lý gia đối tuổi của hắn rất hài lòng, cùng Chung Thần Lạc không sai biệt lắm cùng tuổi, chỉ nhỏ hơn hai tháng. Nuôi không thân đối Lý gia trưởng bối đến nói là một chuyện tốt, bọn hắn không cùng Phác Chí Thành thân cận dự định. Nói là thu dưỡng, kỳ thật chỉ là vì để hắn hầu hạ Chung Thần Lạc mà thôi.

Phác Chí Thành nhỏ tuổi, nhưng sớm thông minh, hắn hoàn toàn rõ ràng chính mình tại Lý gia là thế nào một cái thân phận. Bởi vậy hắn chưa hề kêu lên mình trên danh nghĩa cha mẹ nuôi một tiếng cha mẹ, trước mắt Thần Lạc cô cô Lý Đông Hách, Thần Lạc dám gọi thẳng tên, hắn cũng chỉ dám gọi đối Phương đại tiểu thư.

Nhưng Thần Lạc là khác biệt. Tại hắn còn miệng đầy tiếng địa phương, sẽ không nói kính ngữ, xem xét chính là nông thôn không biết nơi nào đến con hoang thời điểm, bạch bạch mềm mềm Chung Thần Lạc, thân kiều nhục quý Lý gia tiểu thiếu gia, liền cả ngày cả ngày kéo lấy tay của hắn, ngay cả đi ngủ đều muốn hắn bồi tiếp cùng một chỗ. Bí mật không có người biết lúc, Phác Chí Thành tổng gọi hắn Thần Lạc, dùng hắn còn tại biến âm thanh kỳ thấp giọng có khả năng phát ra nhất thanh âm ôn nhu. Nho nhỏ Phác Chí Thành tại nội tâm phát thệ, nếu hắn cánh là thuộc về Thiên Đường, vậy cái này hai cánh chính là Chung Thần Lạc; nếu trái tim của hắn là đỏ tươi, vậy cái này trái tim cũng đều là Chung Thần Lạc.

Lý Đông Hách nghe xong hiểu được, từ bên hông gỡ xuống khăn tay xát trên trán mồ hôi. Tháng mười một thời tiết đã rất lạnh, nàng lại gấp phải có chút thoát trang. Lý Đông Hách không có tiếp tục truy vấn Phác Chí Thành, nàng tiến nhà để xe đem xe mở ra, túm bên trên nam hài lái về phía nhà mình mộ viên.

Cái này Thiên Thiên khí rất tốt, tầm mắt cũng rất tốt, Lý Đông Hách vừa tiến vào mộ địa đã nhìn thấy xa xa đại dong thụ ngồi người. Người kia còn mặc sáng sớm thay đổi tiểu Tây trang, tóc cẩn thận chải lấy, không phải Chung Thần Lạc là ai?

Thấy Lý Đông Hách đến gần, Chung Thần Lạc hai ba lần từ trên cây leo xuống, đi đến một khối trước mộ bia. Hắn là cái xinh đẹp hài tử, sâu quần áo màu xanh lam nổi bật lên hắn làn da tuyết trắng, chóp mũi cùng lỗ tai bởi vì lạnh mà lộ ra phấn. Lễ nghi lão sư dạy hắn cùng người khác chào hỏi lúc muốn thấp một chút cổ lấy đó lễ phép, hắn ghi nhớ, lại luôn đem con mắt lật phải hơi đi lên chút đi xem người, hay là lộ ra ngạo mạn. Hắn dáng dấp càng giống mẫu thân hắn, Lý Đông Hách không khỏi nghĩ. Nàng còn nhớ rõ hai mươi năm trước Thần Lạc mẫu thân, ca ca của nàng thê tử lần đầu tiên tới Lý gia lúc dáng vẻ, như vậy linh tú một đôi mắt, như vậy đơn bạc thân hình, nhìn xem chính là làm người thương yêu nhưng lại không có gì phúc khí mệnh.

Hiện tại đôi mắt này xuất hiện tại cháu mình trên mặt. Lý Đông Hách cách mấy chục mét nhìn hắn vô cùng non nớt khuôn mặt, còn cảm thấy hắn chỉ là đứa bé, đến gần lại lại phải ngưỡng mộ hắn, chính là để người tự dưng sinh ra "Lớn lên a" ý nghĩ tuổi tác. Chung Thần Lạc dùng hắn ánh mắt của mẫu thân nhìn chằm chằm nàng, sau đó lại đem mục quang dời đi chỗ khác: "Cô cô, ngươi đến xem cha mẹ ta sao?"

Lý Đông Hách thuận hắn ánh mắt nhìn sang, là trên bia mộ danh tự, Lý Đế Nỗ cùng Hoàng Nhân Tuấn. Hai người là hợp táng, ngay cả ảnh chụp đều dùng chụp ảnh chung. Đen trắng tấm hình nam nhân cực kỳ anh tuấn, nữ nhân cũng rất mỹ lệ, nhưng Lý Đông Hách chỉ vội vàng nhìn sang liền vội vàng đem con mắt dời đi, "Thần Lạc chúng ta về trước đi có được hay không? Khách nhân đều đến đông đủ, chậm chút ta sẽ gọi hạ nhân tặng hoa tới."

Thần Lạc nhu thuận gật đầu, "Tốt lắm." Hắn giơ chân lên, không hề lo lắng từ phần mộ bên trên bước qua đi. Hai người bên mộ còn có một tòa nhỏ mộ phần, đại khái chôn chính là trong gia tộc cái nào vị thành niên , dựa theo quy củ không thể lập mộ bia. Liên tục mấy ngày không có vừa mới mưa, thổ chất đã kinh biến đến mức lỏng lẻo, mặt ngoài một tầng thậm chí có chút sa hóa, hắn giẫm mạnh ngay tại tòa kia nhỏ mộ phần bên cạnh cũng lưu lại cái dấu chân. Lý Đông Hách mi tâm mấy không thể nghe thấy nhảy một cái, Thần Lạc không có chú ý tới.

Thần Lạc trước kia không phải như vậy, Phác Chí Thành nghĩ. Hắn an tĩnh ngồi tại buồng sau xe nghe Lý Đông Hách vừa lái xe một bên cùng hắn bàn giao phải chú ý địa phương, con mắt nhìn về phía ngoài cửa sổ. Bầy lam cùng rừng cây cực nhanh hướng về sau lao đi, nhưng Thần Lạc mục quang không nhúc nhích, hắn ngay cả khóe miệng đều là môi mím thật chặt. Thần Lạc lúc trước là giọng rất lớn hài tử, tiếng khóc đều so người khác vang lượng chút. Giống như thật so hiện tại phiền phức rất nhiều, nhưng khi đó Thần Lạc sinh động hơn, càng tươi sống, cũng càng đáng yêu. Không phải nói hiện tại Phác Chí Thành trong mắt Thần Lạc liền không thể yêu, cái này là không chuyện có thể xảy ra. Chỉ là so ra mà nói. Là bởi vì học quá nhiều dương cầm cùng cờ vua sao? Giống như đều không phải, chỉ là từ Thần Lạc phụ mẫu qua đời ngày đó trở đi, từ trong trường học hài tử gọi hắn sao tai họa lên, ngay cả trong nhà người hầu đều tránh hắn duy sợ không kịp thời điểm bắt đầu, Thần Lạc liền biến thành một cái khác Thần Lạc.

Bất quá ta sẽ bảo hộ hắn. Phác Chí Thành nắm chặt tay của đối phương, tay của hắn to đến có chút không hợp thói thường, bởi vậy cũng không tính được đặc biệt đẹp đẽ. Nhưng hắn lúc này đối với mình tay lớn nhỏ phi thường hài lòng, bởi vì có thể đem Thần Lạc tay hảo hảo bao khỏa trong lòng bàn tay.

Bọn hắn gặp phải yến hội, còn không tính quá trễ , dựa theo quá trình vừa vặn nên Thần Lạc cho mọi người biểu diễn đàn tấu dương cầm. Hắn đạn lập tức quá chịu khổ khúc, nhưng kỳ thật không có người đang nghe. Không có gì có thể ngoài ý muốn, những này thân hào nông thôn bên trong còn nhiều không có văn hóa gì người làm ăn, vào ăn lúc nghe âm nhạc tại bọn hắn mà nói càng nhiều hơn chính là một loại tăng lên xã hội giai tầng biểu tượng, mà không phải hưởng thụ, huống chi người trình diễn này hay là Lý gia bảo bối con trai độc nhất. Đàn xong một khúc Chung Thần Lạc từ đài bên trên xuống tới, đi đến Lý Đông Hách bên người, giơ lên khuôn mặt tươi cười bồi cô cô chiêu đãi khách nhân, rất lấy trưởng bối yêu thích cái chủng loại kia khuôn mặt tươi cười.

"Đây là Thần Lạc làm sao?" Một người khách nhân cầm lấy trên bàn chim cút tiêu bản, ngoài ý muốn nhìn thấy hong khô chim cút dưới thân còn có trái trứng.

"Đúng vậy, " Chung Thần Lạc nghênh đón, đem trứng chim cút cũng biểu hiện ra cho đối phương nhìn: "Ta cho vỏ trứng mở cái rất nhỏ Khổng, đem trứng dịch phóng xuất, cho nên đây chỉ là cái xác không mà thôi."

"Cái này kêu là tổ chim bị phá, trứng có an toàn." Thần Lạc nghe vậy kinh ngạc ngẩng đầu, trông thấy một trương khuôn mặt nam nhân, ước chừng ba mươi tuổi. Tướng mạo của nam nhân dài rất khá, Thần Lạc như thế lớn cũng chỉ gặp qua một người có thể so ra mà vượt hắn, hắn trong trí nhớ phụ thân.

Nam nhân cười lên, hướng Thần Lạc vươn tay. Nụ cười của hắn để Thần Lạc bị câu lên đối phụ thân tưởng niệm biến mất hầu như không còn, bởi vì thực tại quá không giống nhau. Phụ thân tướng mạo nhưng thật ra là rất nghiêm túc loại hình, nhưng hắn cười rất ôn nhu, con mắt rất cong, là Thần Lạc liên quan tới phụ thân nhất ấn tượng khắc sâu. Trước mắt người này hình dạng so phụ thân nhu hòa, tiếu dung lại không kịp đáy mắt, không có nhiệt độ. Thần Lạc chần chờ, có chút do dự dự định về nắm quá khứ.

Nhưng hắn còn chưa kịp đụng phải đối phương, liền bị xông lại Lý Đông Hách cản trở về."Tại Dân, ngươi tới làm gì?" Lý Đông Hách từ trước đến nay làm người hào phóng, chưa hề khó xử khách qua đường người, ngay cả không biết điều nhà giàu mới nổi nàng cũng hảo ngôn đối đãi. Nhưng giờ phút này nàng hai mắt trừng lớn, mặt mũi tràn đầy không thể tin, rất giống chỉ mèo bị dẫm đuôi.

"Tỷ tỷ, đã lâu không gặp, ta tới cấp cho Thần Lạc sinh nhật nha." Hắn cử trọng nhược khinh trả lời chắc chắn nàng, quay đầu hướng Thần Lạc, xuất ra một cái màu trắng, Thần Lạc mười phần nhìn quen mắt hộp quà."Thần Lạc, trưởng thành vui vẻ. Chúc mừng ngươi trở thành người thừa kế."

Bữa tối thời điểm Thần Lạc đã mười phần kìm nén không được kích động, hắn dù sao vẫn là cái tiểu hài tử."Cô cô, ta hàng năm đều có thu được Tại Dân thúc thúc lễ vật! Hàng năm sinh nhật đều có người đưa ta một đôi giày da, chính là cái kia bạch hộp, ta trước đó còn tưởng rằng là ngươi tặng đâu."

Hắn hưng phấn đến đâm thủng trong mâm một cái nho, nước trái cây tung tóe đến hắn cổ áo đút lấy bạch khăn ăn bên trên. "Bất quá, vì cái gì Tại Dân thúc thúc không cùng chúng ta ở cùng một chỗ đâu? Ta nhớ được ta khi còn bé cũng chưa từng gặp qua hắn." Thần Lạc nhìn xem mình nĩa bên trên cái kia bể nát nho, lại có chút hoang mang nói.

"... Lúc trước hắn được cơn bệnh nặng, bị trong nhà đưa đi tĩnh dưỡng. Được rất lâu, ngươi xuất sinh trước hắn liền bệnh." Lý Đông Hách không yên lòng về hắn, lông mày khóa quá chặt chẽ.

Chapter 2: Thợ săn cùng Lôi Long

Chapter Text

Tại Dân thúc thúc cũng không họ Lý, hắn họ La, La Tại Dân.

Bình thường mà nói đại gia tộc con cái sẽ không dễ dàng thay đổi dòng họ, hoặc là thầy bói nói vị này trúng đích có kiếp, hoặc là hắn chính là gia tộc không thể nói.

Mà La Tại Dân thuộc về cái sau.

Nhìn thấy La Tại Dân đối Lý Đông Hách mà nói không phải cái gì tốt thể nghiệm, chính như nàng xưa nay không nguyện ý chủ động đi vào Lý gia mộ viên. Thần Lạc phụ mẫu mộ bên cạnh toà kia lẻ loi trơ trọi nhỏ mộ phần, bên trong nằm không là người khác, là nàng cùng Lý Đế Nỗ, La Tại Dân ba người đại ca Lý Mẫn Hanh.

Tại Lý Đông Hách hơn hai mươi năm qua lặp lại trong cơn ác mộng, vốn là như vậy phần cuối: Còn tuổi nhỏ La Tại Dân đi tới phòng nàng, ánh mắt của hắn còn là tiểu hài tử cái chủng loại kia loại hình, lớn đến không hợp thói thường, mặt của hắn cũng ngắn ngủi, giống con mèo con, nhân loại nhất ấu thái tướng mạo. Miệng dính một điểm nước bọt, cũng là trẻ con đặc hữu loại kia Tinh Tinh lượng dáng vẻ, nói chuyện còn có chút hàm hàm hồ hồ. Nhưng chính là như thế một cái thiên sứ bộ dáng tiểu nam hài nói với nàng, "Tỷ tỷ, Mẫn Hanh ca ca giống như muốn chết rồi."

Sau đó Lý Mẫn Hanh cửa phòng mở rộng, nàng nhìn thấy đại ca của mình chính tại nôn mửa. Lý Đông Hách lần thứ nhất biết ăn bả chuột trúng độc không có trên TV diễn như vậy thể diện, diễn viên giả chết lúc luôn luôn sắc mặt hồng nhuận, chỉ có khóe môi nhếch lên một tia như có như không máu, mà lại chết được rất sung sướng. Nhưng ca ca của nàng tại nặng chứng giám hộ trong phòng dày vò ròng rã một tuần, thượng thổ hạ tả, toàn thân xuất hiện mảng lớn ứ ban, vòm miệng của hắn, lỗ mũi, thậm chí khóe mắt cũng bắt đầu chảy máu, bởi vì yếu ớt niêm mạc bên trên mao mạch mạch máu tất cả đều tan vỡ. Thẳng đến hắn cuối cùng chết đi, toàn thân cao thấp cũng đều là nhìn thấy mà giật mình Thanh Thanh tử tử, hắn là tại loại thống khổ này cùng không thể diện bên trong qua đời.

Lý Đông Hách liền tại kia trong một tuần lưu xong cả đời nước mắt. Nàng làm sao có thể không hận đâu, Mẫn Hanh thời điểm chết còn vị thành niên, ngay cả mộ bia cũng không thể khắc, tông đường cũng không thể tiến. Nhưng mối thù của nàng căn bản không có cách nào báo, bởi vì hung thủ là bọn hắn cộng đồng tiểu đệ đệ, năm gần bảy tuổi La Tại Dân.

Lý Mẫn Hanh hạ táng ngày đó Lý Đông Hách đi xem. Nàng cảm thấy nhập liệm sư rất lợi hại, Lý Mẫn Hanh tại bệnh viện tắt thở dáng vẻ thật là khó coi, sưng vù, vàng xám, sinh mệnh rời đi hắn thời điểm đem tất cả tinh thần phấn chấn cùng sức sống đều cùng nhau mang đi. Mà lúc này hắn mặc áo liệm nằm tại trong bụi hoa, xem ra tựa như là ngủ, chỉ là thương tái một chút. Lý Đông Hách rất cố gắng ghi nhớ ca ca ngày đó bộ dáng, bởi vì về sau sống chết cách xa nhau, bọn hắn rốt cuộc không thể nhìn thấy mặt. Nhưng mặc nàng lại cố gắng thế nào, lãng quên quy luật luôn luôn bất khả kháng, mặc kệ nàng có nguyện ý hay không, trong trí nhớ mặt của ca ca hay là mơ hồ. Ngược lại là La Tại Dân mặt mỗi ngày đều có thể nhìn thấy, nàng nhìn năm đó đoàn nhỏ tử trổ cành, ngũ quan càng ngày càng lập thể, càng lúc càng giống năm đó Lý Mẫn Hanh. Về sau La Tại Dân được đưa vào bệnh viện, nàng thật lâu không có gặp lại qua hắn, mặt của hắn cũng rốt cục ảm đạm. Nhưng hôm nay là ác mộng một lần nữa trở nên rõ ràng một ngày, La Tại Dân trở về.

Thật khó chịu a, Lý Đông Hách ở trong lòng nói.

Đối với La Tại Dân đến, Chung Thần Lạc hiển nhiên so Lý Đông Hách vui vẻ đến nhiều. Mặc dù hắn đã sẽ không giống khi còn bé như thế cười to thét lên, hiện tại hắn biểu đạt vui vẻ phương thức là đem kia mười cái màu trắng giày hộp trên giường xếp thành một hàng, bày chỉnh chỉnh tề tề —— tại Lý Đông Hách vì hắn an bài tự hạn chế lại cao áp cách sống hạ, hắn dưỡng thành rất nhỏ ép buộc chứng.

Dạng này Chung Thần Lạc nhưng thật ra là có chút để Phác Chí Thành sợ hãi. Mặc dù hắn không nguyện ý thừa nhận mình điểm ấy sợ hãi, cũng cảm thấy mình không nên sợ hãi cùng nhau lớn lên Thần Lạc. Phác Chí Thành từ chăn nhỏ Lý gia ném tới đội cảnh sát cùng một chỗ huấn luyện, hắn lớn lên so Chung Thần Lạc cao hơn cũng càng cường tráng, nhưng chính là ngay tại lúc này, tại Chung Thần Lạc vô ý thức trạng thái, ánh mắt của hắn sẽ luôn để cho Phác Chí Thành cảm thấy rất có cảm giác áp bách. Là bởi vì hắn ôn nhu động vật ăn cỏ bản tính sao? Chung Thần Lạc thích quân bài domino, thích chế tác động vật tiêu bản, hai thứ này yêu thích đều cần siêu quần tỉ mỉ cùng kiên nhẫn, hắn là trời sinh thợ săn. Phác Chí Thành cao lớn vóc dáng trang bị lại là vô cùng mềm yếu lại cực kỳ thiện lương nội hạch, thả tại Jurassic thế giới bên trong hắn cũng chỉ là Lôi Long, da dày thịt béo nhưng lại đối với ngoại giới rất cảnh giác. Chỉ là lại thế nào cảnh giác hắn cũng sẽ không để mình tránh đi Thần Lạc, bởi vì hắn là hắn bằng hữu duy nhất.

Mà lại hiện tại còn không chỉ là bằng hữu. Lý gia để hắn hảo hảo hầu hạ Chung Thần Lạc, hắn cho hầu hạ đến trên giường. Không phải Phác Chí Thành lòng tham không đáy muốn ăn thịt thiên nga, thực tại cái này thiên nga là mình uỵch đến trong ngực hắn. Mấy tháng trước hai cái tiểu hài trộm phòng bếp rượu đến uống, ý loạn tình mê về sau ngủ đến cùng một chỗ. Sáng sớm ngày thứ hai Chung Thần Lạc mở mắt thời điểm đã nhìn thấy Chí Thành quỳ tại bên giường chờ lấy hắn xử lý, hắn tiểu bằng hữu tự giác thân phận thấp quyền lựa chọn không do hắn chính mình. Thần Lạc chỉ là cười đem hắn kéo lên lại ôm lấy eo của hắn: "Chí Thành, trên mặt đất nhiều lạnh a."

Chí Thành không nói chuyện, tối tối ôm sát trong ngực Thần Lạc. Hắn cũng không có nói cho Thần Lạc đêm hôm đó hắn kỳ thật không có say thấu, cũng thế, say thấu đâu còn có thể cứng rắn được làm kia việc sự tình đâu. Toàn trang viên nhất ngại ngùng đàng hoàng Phác Chí Thành lần đầu tiên trong đời nói hoang, lừa gạt hay là người yêu của hắn.

Hiện tại Thần Lạc cũng giống đêm đó đồng dạng nằm đến bên cạnh hắn đến, hắn nhẹ nhàng đối Phác Chí Thành nói: "Chí Thành, ta hôm nay thật cao hứng."

Phác Chí Thành không thoải mái, hắn giống đực bản năng cùng lãnh địa ý thức luôn luôn trên giường mới tương đối hoàn chỉnh. Giờ này khắc này Thần Lạc cùng hắn ngủ cùng một chỗ, lại tại vì một cái nam nhân khác cảm thấy hạnh phúc, cái này khiến hắn cảm thấy mình sắp chua chết rồi, cứ việc người kia là Thần Lạc thúc thúc. Hắn trở mình đóng tại Chung Thần Lạc trên thân, từ trên cao nhìn xuống nhìn xem hắn mặt của chủ nhân: "Thần Lạc đã trưởng thành, chúng ta tới đó làm một điểm người trưởng thành sự tình đi."

Nói xong hắn bắt đầu hôn Thần Lạc chóp mũi cùng bờ môi, lại một đường hướng phía dưới đến cái cổ cùng lồng ngực, một cái tay đi thoát áo của hắn, tay kia đi giải thắt lưng của hắn. Thần Lạc ngoan ngoãn mặc hắn động tác, hắn thích cùng Phác Chí Thành ân ái, thích trình độ không thua gì ra ngoài đi săn. Đi săn, từ lúc phụ thân sau khi qua đời hắn rất ít lại đi bãi săn. Từ hắn sáu tuổi lên phụ thân liền bắt đầu dạy hắn làm sao xạ kích, làm sao nhắm chuẩn tinh cùng phán đoán tầm bắn. Đối Chung Thần Lạc mà nói, thích đi săn không chỉ là bóp cò cùng trúng đích trong nháy mắt đó, càng nhiều thời điểm, đi săn mang ý nghĩa chờ. Có khi hắn cùng phụ thân cần tại đống cỏ khô đằng sau chờ thêm thời gian rất lâu, trong lúc này, thợ săn cùng con mồi là không có giao lưu. Từ tầng này mặt ý Nghĩa đến xem, đi săn cùng đấu kiếm, TaeKwonDo loại hình hoạt động đều quá khác biệt, có lẽ trình độ nào đó đến nói đây đều là có tính công kích bạo lực vận động, nhưng chỉ có thợ săn mới là kẻ độc tài. Tại hắn còn rất nhỏ lúc còn rất nhỏ, còn với cái thế giới này cảm thấy xa lạ thời điểm, bị giáo hội chính là từ trong ống ngắm quan sát thế giới này. Lông xù tiểu động vật tại còn nên sủng vật thời kì, tại hắn đã là con mồi. Trong ống ngắm thế giới rõ ràng, nhưng cũng nhỏ hẹp, đi săn yêu cầu hết sức chăm chú, hắn phải đem mục tiêu bên ngoài hết thảy đều xem như là đứng im tử vật. Có lẽ đối với đại đa số tiểu hài đến nói đi săn là băng lãnh khô khan, nhưng Chung Thần Lạc thích cái này hoạt động. Phụ thân kiệm lời, đây là hắn cùng phụ thân giao lưu tình cảm một trong phương thức.

Nhưng hiện tại phụ thân đã qua đời.

Thích cùng Phác Chí Thành ân ái cũng là bởi vì, đây là hai người bọn họ giao lưu tình cảm phương pháp. Lúc ân ái không gian là tư mật, an tĩnh, hắn mục có thể bằng chỉ có Phác Chí Thành thân thể trần truồng, bên tai chỉ có Phác Chí Thành thở dốc. Nghĩ như vậy hắn lấy lại tinh thần, phát hiện đối phương chính nổi trận lôi đình nhìn hắn chằm chằm.

Thần Lạc tại ân ái lúc thất thần, cái này tại Phác Chí Thành quả thực là vô cùng nhục nhã. Hắn dùng sức đánh một cái Thần Lạc cái mông, không chút lưu tình đem ngón tay chen vào, tại mềm mại trên nội bích đào khoét. Thần Lạc đau đến giật một cái, nhưng cũng không có nổi giận, hắn có chút buồn cười nhìn xem trên thân loạn phát tỳ khí Phác Chí Thành. Phác Chí Thành trên giường luôn có điểm ỷ lại sủng mà kiêu ý tứ, lá gan đặc biệt lớn, bình thường vâng vâng Nặc Nặc dáng vẻ một điểm cũng nhìn không ra.

Phác Chí Thành đem ngón tay rút ra, đổi thành tính khí đỉnh đi vào. Kỳ thật hắn có chút thô bạo, nhưng Thần Lạc không có phản kháng, hắn thậm chí đem bắp chân nâng lên hướng Phác Chí Thành trên lưng câu, muốn đem hắn câu phải cách mình gần một chút, "Chí Thành. . . Chí Thành ôm ta một cái đi, " thanh âm của hắn nửa là thống khổ nửa là vui vẻ, đã tận lực đè thấp âm lượng, nhưng tại trong đêm khuya nghe vẫn là rất rõ ràng.

Phác Chí Thành lập tức che hắn miệng: "Không được kêu, nay Thiên đại tiểu thư dưới lầu." Thần Lạc mặt rất trắng, rất nhỏ, tại hắn rám đen đại thủ phụ trợ hạ trắng hơn cũng càng nhỏ. Thần Lạc rất nghe lời, không để gọi liền lập tức im lặng, chỉ là trợn tròn mắt đi xem Phác Chí Thành, ánh mắt của hắn rất lượng, rất dáng vẻ ngây thơ, đáy mắt tuôn ra sinh lý tính lệ dịch còn lộ ra có chút đáng thương, bị che miệng giống như là tại bị làm nhục giống như. Phác Chí Thành nhìn hắn bộ dáng này càng kích động, đính đến có chút hung ác, Thần Lạc nhịn không được giằng co, tại hắn che đến rất nặng thủ hạ ô ô gọi.

Phác Chí Thành vội vàng buông tay ra, "Thần Lạc muốn gọi có đúng không, kia nói nhỏ thôi." Hắn si mê đi liếm Thần Lạc trắng nõn trơn nhẵn khuôn mặt, đối phương ra một lớp mỏng manh mồ hôi hắn cũng không thấy phải ghét bỏ, Thần Lạc trong mắt hắn luôn luôn sạch sẽ, hương thơm. Thần Lạc bởi vì bị che trong chốc lát miệng mũi có chút ngạt thở, gương mặt cũng đỏ bừng, thở quá gấp còn đem mình sặc đến ho hai tiếng. Phác Chí Thành thần hồn điên đảo, một bên đem Thần Lạc đỏ bừng lỗ tai cắn vào miệng bên trong nhấm nháp, một bên liều mạng hướng trong thân thể của hắn đỉnh, miệng bên trong không ngừng lẩm bẩm "Tốt ngoan thật đáng yêu, làm sao đáng yêu như thế, ta ngoan bảo bối..." Hắn đáng yêu bảo bối bị hắn thao kém chút ngất đi, thần Chí không rõ cầu hắn chậm một chút.

Trong lúc đó hắn tỉnh táo lại thời điểm hỏi Phác Chí Thành muốn hay không đổi tư thế, đổi hắn cưỡi ở phía trên, kết quả bị Phác Chí Thành vũ lực trấn áp. Phác Chí Thành lúc làm tình không biết nên nói là khống chế dục mạnh hay là đại nam tử chủ Nghĩa, chỉ có thể tiếp nhận nhất truyền thống truyền giáo sĩ tư thế. Trong yêu đương luôn có một phương sẽ kiên trì kỳ quái cân bằng nguyên tắc, Phác Chí Thành xuống giường cái gì đều nghe Thần Lạc, nhưng trên giường một điểm quyền chủ động đều không nộp ra đi. Thần Lạc có chút tiếc nuối nghĩ dạng này về sau sinh hoạt tình dục sẽ không càng ngày càng không thú vị đi, Phác Chí Thành làm sao không nguyện ý thử một chút mới mẻ sự vật đâu. Còn tốt Phác Chí Thành không cho hắn tiếp tục suy nghĩ lung tung thời gian cùng cơ hội, động tác lại đại khai đại hợp, rất nhanh hắn liền lại sảng đến không biết như lọt vào trong sương mù.

Phác Chí Thành tại trong thân thể của hắn bắn ba lần, một lần cuối cùng lúc hắn đem đã mềm thành một bãi bùn nhão Chung Thần Lạc ôm vào trong ngực, thỏa mãn hôn hôn hắn ướt sũng con mắt, "Sinh nhật vui vẻ, " hắn nhỏ giọng nói.

Chapter 3: Lễ vật

Chapter Text

Thần Lạc ôm mới chiếc hộp màu trắng bò lên cây. Hắn yêu đợi trên tàng cây, nơi này không có người quấy rầy, trong trang viên giám sát cũng chụp không đến. Phác Chí Thành không quá ưa thích hắn làm như thế, hắn cảm thấy Thần Lạc giống như vậy là vì quan sát cái gì, ai từng thấy cừu non đứng ở cao cao trên sườn núi hướng xuống nhìn ra xa đâu? Chỉ có đàn sói mới sẽ.

Hộp rất không, hẳn là không còn là giày. Hắn mở ra cái kia rườm rà lớn nơ con bướm, mở ra giấy đóng gói, nhìn thấy bên trong nằm là một cái chìa khoá.

Nơi nào chìa khoá đâu? Thần Lạc nghĩ một hồi, cảm thấy cùng phụ thân thư phòng ngăn tủ chìa khoá có điểm giống.

Lúc này hắn nghe thấy một tiếng kỳ quái vang động, giống như là bàn tay đánh ra pha lê phát ra. Thần Lạc quay đầu hướng phương hướng âm thanh truyền tới nhìn sang, là trong nhà lão đầu bếp nữ, đang đứng tại phòng bếp cửa sổ sát đất trước. Buổi chiều dương quang không chướng mắt nhưng nghiêng, phản quang rất lợi hại, hắn bỏ ra rất nhiều sức lực mới nhìn rõ ràng, lão đầu bếp nữ trên cổ quấn một cây dây lưng.

Tiếp lấy nàng bị lôi kéo lùi ra sau một điểm, tay không đụng tới cửa sổ. Thế là Thần Lạc cái gì cũng không có được nghe lại, tăng thêm cách quá xa, hắn nhìn thấy chính là một trận rất an tĩnh mưu sát.

Hung ác lực trùng kích cũng là cần khoảng cách, thanh âm tiêu tán trong không khí, nhân loại thị lực không đủ để xuyên thấu sau giờ ngọ cửa sổ thủy tinh, đầu bếp nữ thét lên cùng giãy dụa đều bị che đậy tại kia phiến đóng chặt cửa sổ đằng sau. Ngay cả máu đều không có, kia giết người có chỗ nào đáng giá run sợ sao? Thế là Thần Lạc không hề động, hắn lưu tại gốc cây kia bên trên, cảm giác mình giống như là trở lại bãi săn, mang khi đó bưng súng nhìn mục tiêu lúc tâm tình.

Ầm! Thần Lạc trong đầu tiếng súng vang, đầu bếp nữ không động đậy được nữa, nàng thân thể mập mạp hướng về phía trước ngã xuống, tính cả cổ nàng bên trên dây lưng. Sau đó dây lưng chủ nhân lộ mặt, là La Tại Dân.

La Tại Dân cũng nhìn thấy hắn. Hắn cúi xuống thân dùng sức đá một chút trên đất đầu bếp nữ, dùng chân đem thi thể lật cái Quá nhi, rút ra thắt lưng của mình liền hướng ngoài cửa đi, đi thẳng đến Thần Lạc chỗ ở dưới đại thụ.

Thần Lạc trơ mắt nhìn hắn hướng mình đi tới. Hắn càng xác định, tử vong không còn khí vị, một cái vừa phạm qua tội sát thủ đứng được cách mình gần như vậy, hắn cũng không phát hiện ra được hắn vừa mới giết qua người. Có mùi chính là mặt khác một vài thứ, tỉ như dùng súng bắn chết một cái người, người khác nghe được chính là thuốc nổ cùng khói lửa; dùng liêm đao chặt chết một cái người, người khác nghe được chính là máu tươi cùng rỉ sắt; dùng hỏa thiêu chết một người, người khác nghe được cũng chỉ là xăng hương vị, sẽ còn cho là hắn là tại trạm xăng dầu công việc. Có mùi chỉ là công cụ, còn có tử vong một chút thay thế phẩm. Tử vong bản thân nhìn không thấy cũng bắt không được, nó không có bất kỳ cái gì mùi có thể nói.

Lại có lẽ là La Tại Dân mặt lừa gạt người khác. Hắn thật rất anh tuấn, đen nhánh tóc ngắn, sạch sẽ mặt, dưới tàng cây ngước cổ nhìn Thần Lạc. La Tại Dân con mắt rất lớn, rất thanh tịnh, ba mươi tuổi người không thường có cái chủng loại kia thanh tịnh. Hắn trong bình tĩnh lộ ra một cỗ vui sướng, không phải thanh niên nam nhân đắc chí vừa lòng kiêu ngạo biểu lộ, càng giống là tiểu hài tử tại mùa hè ăn vào băng côn sau thỏa mãn bộ dáng. Là vừa giết người nguyên nhân sao? Hắn hướng về phía Thần Lạc cười, dùng trầm thấp lại rất ôn nhu tiếng nói nói: "Đêm nay đi hầm nhìn xem được không? Ta chuẩn bị cho ngươi lễ vật."

Nói xong hắn trông thấy Thần Lạc trong tay nắm bắt chiếc chìa khóa kia, "A, cái kia là một phần khác lễ vật."

Hắn giống như không có gì cùng Thần Lạc nói chuyện trời đất dục vọng, nói xong những này liền xoay người đi ra. Hắn lưng thật thẳng, bước chân rất ổn, còn êm đẹp buộc lên cây kia dây lưng. Thần Lạc nhìn chằm chằm bóng lưng của hắn nhìn trong chốc lát, hắn phát hiện La Tại Dân đi đường tư thế rất giống phụ thân của mình Lý Đế Nỗ.

Trong đêm Thần Lạc một mình đi hầm. Trải qua chuyện ban ngày hắn cảm thấy La Tại Dân là cái kẻ nguy hiểm, nhưng ngoài ý muốn chính là đối với mình tựa hồ không có gì sát tâm. Hầm không có bật đèn, rất đen, bình thường cũng không có người nào tới. Thần Lạc bốn phía lục lọi mở chốt mở, đèn quang rất yếu ớt, chung quanh từng mảng lớn treo mạng nhện, có thể nghe được một cỗ có chút mốc meo hương vị.

Chung Thần Lạc biết La Tại Dân không có gạt người, đùa ác tổng sẽ không làm đến cháu mình trên đầu tới. Lúc này hắn chú ý tới góc tường thả cái tủ lạnh, tủ lạnh đèn chỉ thị là lượng, màu đỏ một cái đốm nhỏ, bởi vì quá cũ kỹ chỉ có điểm tối, nhưng tại đen kịt một màu tầng hầm đến nói coi như dễ thấy. Nơi này lâu dài không người hỏi thăm, tủ lạnh cắm điện là không bình thường, kia lễ vật hẳn là liền tại bên trong.

Tủ lạnh rất cao, Chung Thần Lạc tìm cái ghế giẫm tại dưới lòng bàn chân đi vén nó cái nắp, phí rất lớn kình mới đẩy ra. Hắn là cái thích vận động hài tử, thân thể không yếu, nhưng cái này tủ lạnh thực tại là biến chất. Cái nắp mở ra sau khi bên trong hơi lạnh lập tức mất đi trói buộc, tranh nhau chen lấn bổ nhào vào hắn mặt đi lên, đem hắn cóng đến run lập cập. Hắn đem mặt ngoài đã kinh biến đến mức vô cùng bẩn khối tuyết hất ra, nhìn thấy lão đầu bếp nữ mặt.

Thần Lạc cả kinh lập tức từ trên ghế đẩu cắm xuống đến, ngồi dưới đất nửa ngày chậm bất quá thần. Qua thật lâu hắn lại đứng lên đứng ở trên ghế đi xem, lão đầu bếp nữ con mắt hẳn là bị La Tại Dân khép lại, lúc này đang gắt gao nhắm, mặt của nàng không chỉ là tử vong mang tới tro tối, cũng bởi vì bị đông lạnh mà lộ ra phát xanh. La Tại Dân tại thi cương phát huy tác dụng trước đem nàng bày thành một cái thẳng tắp tư thế, thế là lão đầu bếp nữ hiện tại hai tay giao hòa thả tại phần bụng, nằm thẳng tại trong tủ lạnh, cùng những cái kia tại trong quan tài thọ hết chết già người tựa hồ cũng không có gì khác biệt. Nhìn một chút Thần Lạc nhớ tới hắn lúc trước chế tác động vật tiêu bản thời điểm, muốn đem động vật thể nội còn sót lại cơ thể hoàn toàn loại bỏ, lại đem bổ sung vật nhét vào, để động vật thoạt nhìn vẫn là mập mạp mềm nhũn. La Tại Dân cho lão phụ nhân tạo nên loại này an tường không khí, hắn cảm thấy cùng lúc trước hắn hành vi giống như không có khác nhau, đều là một chút hư giả đồ vật lừa gạt một chút người thôi.

La Tại Dân đưa cho hắn lễ vật là một bộ nhân thể tiêu bản.

Thần Lạc đột nhiên cảm thấy đau đầu, tranh thủ thời gian đóng lại ngăn tủ quay người chạy ra ngoài cửa, hắn cảm giác mình giống như bỏ lỡ thứ gì.

Thần Lạc một mực chạy đến phụ thân hắn thư phòng, nơi này từ khi cha mẹ của hắn qua đời về sau liền không ai lại đi vào, chỉ có hạ người ngẫu nhiên tiến đến thanh một chút tro bụi. Bài trí cùng trang trí cũng không có thay đổi, phụ thân cùng mẫu thân chụp ảnh chung còn treo trên tường, giống như bọn hắn chỉ là ngắn ngủi ra ngoài trong chốc lát. Thần Lạc lập tức quỳ đến phụ thân tủ hồ sơ bên cạnh, bởi vì phanh lại sát quá gấp còn đập đến đầu. Hắn không để ý tới đau, lật túi tìm ra La Tại Dân cho hắn chìa khoá hướng trong lỗ khóa cắm, kết quả tay run dữ dội hơn, cắm nửa ngày đều không có cắm đi vào.

Mở ra cửa tủ sau bên trong có đánh tin, dùng dây ni lông buộc. Thần Lạc tiện tay hủy đi một phong bắt đầu đọc:

"Thân yêu ca ca, nghe nói Thần Lạc xuất sinh, ta thật muốn gặp hắn một chút. Hắn lớn lên giống ngươi sao? Ta ở đây trôi qua thật không tốt, hôm qua ta đánh một bệnh nhân, bởi vì hắn cướp đi ngươi đưa cho ta khăn quàng cổ, còn đem nó cho làm phá. Kết quả bác sĩ đều nói ta bạo lực xúc động tăng thêm, lại đưa ta đi điện giật, kê đơn thuốc cũng thêm lượng. Điện giật thật là khó chịu, thuốc cũng thật đắng, liền nước đều đưa không đi xuống. Mà lại ta gần nhất đặc biệt dễ dàng quên sự tình, ta sợ ta lại ăn thuốc liền phải đem ngươi cũng quên. Ca ca ngươi chừng nào thì mới có thể tiếp ta trở về? Ta nghĩ ngươi, còn muốn nhìn một chút Thần Lạc. Ca ca ta yêu ngươi, van cầu ngươi."

Hắn lại mở ra một phong:

"Ca ca, cám ơn ngươi mang theo Thần Lạc đến xem ta. Thần Lạc thật đáng yêu, trên người hắn chảy máu của ngươi, ta sẽ yêu hắn. Chỉ là vì cái gì không để ta về nhà đâu? Ta cảm thấy ta cùng Thần Lạc rất hợp, ta có thể dạy hắn đánh đàn, có thể dạy hắn mở súng, ta sẽ làm cái tốt thúc thúc. Để ta về nhà đi ca ca, ta muốn về nhà."

Thần Lạc một phong một phong xem tiếp đi, nhịp tim rất nhanh. La Tại Dân viết nhiều nhất từ chính là "Về nhà" cùng "Yêu", giống như có những này hắn liền có thể sống sót. Hắn đối Tại Dân thúc thúc cách nhìn trở nên rất phức tạp, ngày hôm qua cuồng hỉ bị ban ngày mưu sát dọa đến làm lạnh một chút, nhưng cũng chỉ là một chút, hắn không có cách nào triệt để vứt bỏ đối thúc thúc tình cảm. Là bởi vì máu mủ tình thâm sao?

Cuối cùng một phong rất mới, phong thư bên trên bút tích còn rất rõ ràng, trên đó viết "Cho Thần Lạc" . Hắn triển khai giấy viết thư:

"Thân yêu Thần Lạc, nếu bọn hắn nguyện ý để ngươi biết ta cái này thúc thúc, lúc đó tại nên ngươi đang học phong thư này. Ngươi cũng đã trưởng thành đại hài tử, khẳng định cũng là xinh đẹp hài tử, ba ba mụ mụ của ngươi đều lớn lên nhìn rất đẹp. Khả năng ngươi đối ta ấn tượng không tốt lắm... Nhưng là chí ít xin ngươi tin tưởng, thúc thúc rất yêu ngươi, thúc thúc coi như làm một vạn kiện chuyện ác cũng sẽ không gây bất lợi cho ngươi. Có đôi khi mọi người làm một chút chuyện xấu là vì phòng ngừa làm ra càng chuyện xấu. Chỉ bất quá, thế giới này luôn luôn không nghe người ta giải thích."

Thần Lạc đầu càng đau, hắn nhẹ buông tay ngồi sập xuống đất, thư tín nhao nhao Dương Dương bay xuống, lại rơi ở trên người hắn, giống hình dạng quái dị bông tuyết. Thần Lạc trong lòng sinh ra một cái làm hắn cảm thấy kinh khủng suy nghĩ: Vì cái gì hắn nghĩ không ra bất luận cái gì phát sinh tại mười lăm tuổi lúc sự tình?

Hắn mười lăm tuổi năm đó, Lý Đế Nỗ cùng Hoàng Nhân Tuấn qua đời.

Chapter 4: Không cần phải sợ

Chapter Text

Lý Đông Hách tìm tới Thần Lạc thời điểm hắn chính tại đánh đàn dương cầm, hay là đạn Bach, nhưng đứt quãng, một mực tại phạm sai lầm. Lý Đông Hách nhìn không được, nàng đi qua đem dương cầm bên trên tiết chụp khí theo ngừng: "Đừng đạn, cùng cô cô trò chuyện."

Thần Lạc minh bạch nàng tại sao tới tìm mình, trang viên giám sát đổ đầy mỗi một cái góc, Lý Đông Hách rất dễ dàng liền có thể biết hắn nắm chặt một viên chìa khoá xông vào Lý Đế Nỗ thư phòng. Hắn lỏng ngón tay ra, tiếng đàn khô cằn dừng lại. Liên tiếp hai bữa không ăn cơm, sắc mặt của hắn rất yếu ớt, còn có chút bốc lên đổ mồ hôi, giống như là tuột huyết áp.

Thần Lạc ngửa mặt lên nhìn Lý Đông Hách, dùng hắn toàn bộ tự chủ đến để cho mình tận khả năng lộ ra bình tĩnh một chút. Chỉ là một cái mới đầy mười tám tuổi hài tử có thể mạnh bao nhiêu tự chủ đâu, thanh âm của hắn run giống một mảnh mùa thu vừa mới tàn lụi lá cây, "Cô cô, có phải là ta đem phụ mẫu..."

"Không phải!" Hắn còn chưa nói xong Lý Đông Hách liền lập tức lên tiếng đánh gãy hắn, không có để hắn nói ra đáng sợ nửa câu sau đến, nàng cảm thấy cái này quá tàn nhẫn, cháu của nàng còn như thế nhỏ."Không phải, không phải ngươi, cùng Thần Lạc không có bất cứ quan hệ nào." Nàng vội vàng lại bổ nửa câu sau, sợ Thần Lạc hiểu lầm cái gì.

Thần Lạc không tin mà nhìn xem nàng, không có phản bác, nhưng từ nhỏ nhìn hắn lớn lên Lý Đông Hách đọc hiểu phần này trầm mặc chất vấn. Không có cách, nàng nghĩ một hồi, cuối cùng vẫn là nói cho Thần Lạc, "Là Tại Dân làm."

"Ngươi mười lăm tuổi năm đó, ca ca mềm lòng, đem Tại Dân tiếp về nhà ở... Về sau ngươi thật giống như là ứng kích tính mất trí nhớ, hắn ở nhà đoạn thời gian kia sự tình ngươi đều không nhớ rõ."

Cụ thể Lý Đông Hách không cùng Thần Lạc nói tỉ mỉ, nhưng nghe thấy cái này vài câu hắn cũng đã bắt đầu đầu váng mắt hoa. Lý Đông Hách sờ sờ đầu của hắn lui ra ngoài, nàng phải lưu cho chất tử một điểm tư nhân không gian để tiêu hóa chuyện này. Không có người phòng đàn bên trong Thần Lạc rốt cục bắt đầu khóc, ngay cả phụ mẫu qua đời ngày đó hắn đều chưa từng khóc qua, còn bị tới tham gia tang lễ người chỉ trỏ nói hắn không có tình cảm, Thần Lạc đều nghe thấy. Nước mắt của hắn lại nhiều vừa vội không ngừng xuất hiện, ngay cả chính hắn đều có chút bị hù dọa, làm sao lại có nhiều như vậy nước mắt đâu? Vài ngày trước hắn còn đang vì Tại Dân thúc thúc đến mừng rỡ, hôm nay liền biết hắn hại chết cha mẹ của mình. Hắn nghĩ đến Tại Dân thúc thúc đối với hắn nói câu nói đầu tiên, "Tổ chim bị phá trứng có an toàn", nhiều ác độc mấy chữ a. Hắn cảm thấy mình tâm tựa như là bị đánh nát một quả trứng gà, trứng dịch dính sền sệt từ trong vỏ chảy xuống đến, hắn thúc thủ vô sách, dính không được cũng cứu không được.

Còn có chính là, tại cô cô trong miệng, trong nhà người đối Tại Dân thúc thúc thái độ bên trong, hiển nhiên hắn là không được hoan nghênh người. Vì cái gì mình sẽ đối với hắn đến cảm thấy cao hứng? Tại Dân để cho mình trên tàng cây nhìn hắn làm sao dùng dây lưng siết chết một cái lão bà, đưa hắn một bộ lạnh như băng thi thể, còn cho hắn viết một đống quỷ dị tin... Hắn không biết người khác có thể hay không, phụ thân mẫu thân, Đông Hách cô cô có thể hay không đối với mấy cái này cảm thấy rùng mình, hắn không có, những lễ vật này với hắn mà nói, cùng một cái cái chén một bức họa, giống như cũng không có gì khác biệt, hắn không sợ những thứ này.

Nhưng hiện tại hắn đối với mình cảm thấy có chút sợ hãi.

Thần Lạc tìm được Phác Chí Thành, hắn bất an thời điểm liền sẽ làm như vậy. Hắn hoa rất nhiều năm mới dưỡng thành cái thói quen này, người của Lý gia tựa hồ rất khó đối với người ngoài thành lập tín nhiệm cảm giác, ngay từ đầu không phải hắn đi tìm Chí Thành, luôn luôn Chí Thành đến tìm hắn. Tỉ như khi còn bé tiêu bản phòng chỉ còn một mình hắn đối trong phòng thi thể thời điểm, còn có bị trong trường học hài tử khóa đến trong toilet ra không được thời điểm. Sau tới nhà để hắn nghỉ học, chuyên môn mời tư nhân giáo sư đưa cho hắn giảng bài, bồi tiếp hắn càng là chỉ còn lại Phác Chí Thành. Kỳ thật Phác Chí Thành không có cách nào bảo hộ hắn, hắn mềm yếu như vậy lại tốt tính một người, chính mình cũng còn chiếu cố vấn không tốt đâu. Chung Thần Lạc tuyệt đại đa số thời điểm đều là không sợ trời không sợ đất, chỉ là ngẫu nhiên cần một điểm xác nhận mình còn sống lòng tin, Phác Chí Thành chính là hắn cùng thế giới hiện thực liên tiếp mối quan hệ.

Phác Chí Thành chính tại tu gia bên trong một chiếc xe, toàn thân đều làm cho vô cùng bẩn. Thần Lạc con mắt còn sưng, hắn khóc quá lâu. Phác Chí Thành gặp hắn bộ dáng này, giật nảy mình, bận bịu muốn cho hắn lau nước mắt, nhìn một chút mình tràn đầy dầu máy tay lại lúng túng buông xuống. Thần Lạc mặc kệ không cố vấn hướng trong ngực hắn chui, Phác Chí Thành dọa đến thẳng tránh, miệng bên trong một mực gọi trên người mình bẩn, Thần Lạc không nghe, đem đầu gác qua trên lồng ngực của hắn, thanh âm buồn buồn thuận lồng ngực của hắn đi lên truyền: "Chí Thành, ngươi sợ hãi ta sao?"

Phác Chí Thành vội vàng nói mình không sợ, Thần Lạc xùy cười, hắn nằm sấp tại Phác Chí Thành trong lồng ngực, nửa là oán trách nửa là nũng nịu hắn nói: "Không cho ngươi sợ hãi ta, ai cũng có thể, liền ngươi không được."

Chí Thành gặp hắn bộ này con mắt sưng tấy, mũi hồng hồng bộ dáng không có chút nào lực uy hiếp, không khỏi có chút buồn cười, nhưng vẫn là liền vội vàng gật đầu trấn an hắn, sợ tiểu tổ tông một cái không vui lại muốn rơi nước mắt.

Thần Lạc an tĩnh tại Chí Thành ôm bên trong dừng lại trong chốc lát, tiếp lấy hắn đứng lên, đem Chí Thành hướng gian phòng của mình bên trong mang: "Ngươi nhanh đi tắm rửa, ta muốn làm yêu."

Phác Chí Thành nhìn xem Thần Lạc hướng về thân thể hắn xoa bọt biển thời điểm còn có chút không rõ ràng cho lắm, hắn hôm nay giống như đặc biệt gấp cũng đặc biệt nhiệt tình, cùng thường ngày đều không quá đồng dạng, giống như là bị cái gì tiểu hồ ly tinh cho phụ thể. Nhưng Thần Lạc thật rất xinh đẹp, mặt xinh đẹp thân thể cũng xinh đẹp, được không giống đỉnh núi hóa không xong tuyết, giống trên trời một đóa Vân. Thần Lạc mặt bị phòng tắm hơi nước hun đến ửng hồng, cùng uống say như vậy, bờ môi cũng đỏ rực, dẫn tới Phác Chí Thành kìm lòng không đặng đi thân. Hắn thân lấy thân lấy dục hỏa đi lên, đem Thần Lạc từ đầu gối ôm ngang lên lui tới trong phòng ngủ đi.

Thần Lạc để trần thân thể bị Phác Chí Thành phóng tới trên giường, hắn lần này không có lại nhao nhao mình muốn ở bên trên, chỉ là vội vàng đi kéo Phác Chí Thành, miệng mở rộng tác nụ hôn của hắn. Phác Chí Thành tán thưởng nhìn hắn tuyết trắng cái cổ cùng đứng thẳng đầu vú, nhịn không được cúi đầu đi mút vào, còn dùng tới một điểm răng. Thần Lạc làn da mỏng, rất nhanh liền lưu lại mấy cái dấu. Hai người quấn cùng một chỗ thân trong chốc lát, Thần Lạc lại muốn ngồi dậy, đưa tay đẩy lồng ngực của hắn.

Hắn đem Phác Chí Thành quần đùi cởi xuống dưới, le đầu lưỡi đi liếm cây kia dương vật. Phác Chí Thành thật bất ngờ, Thần Lạc có bệnh thích sạch sẽ, trước kia cho tới bây giờ không cho hắn khẩu giao qua. Hắn kỳ thật có chút chờ mong, cũng thế, cái nào nam không thích bị dùng miệng hầu hạ a, dù sao cũng là rất thoải mái sự tình. Nhưng hắn cuối cùng vẫn là không đành lòng, vịn Thần Lạc bả vai muốn để hắn đừng như vậy.

Thần Lạc lại lắc đầu nói không quan hệ, lại tiếp tục đi liếm, bên cạnh liếm láp vừa dùng ngón tay đi vò mình sau huyệt, cuối cùng để Phác Chí Thành bắn vào trong miệng hắn. Chờ cây kia đồ vật lại sau khi đứng dậy hắn liền nằm ngửa mở ra hai cái đùi, đối Phác Chí Thành nói: "Chí Thành nhanh cắm cắm ta, đem ta cắm bắn."

Thần Lạc chân dài rất khá nhìn, cốt nhục điều hoà, làn da cũng rất nhẵn mịn, ngay cả đầu gối đều là phấn. Phác Chí Thành quỳ đến hắn giữa hai chân, hôn một cái hai đầu gối của hắn, đem dương vật hướng hắn huyệt đạo bên trong nhét."Thật chặt, Thần Lạc bên trong thật thoải mái, " động tác của hắn cũng dần dần mất khống chế, càng lúc càng nhanh, hung hăng đem Thần Lạc hướng cạnh đầu giường đỉnh, Thần Lạc bị hắn cắm vào thân thể một đứng thẳng một đứng thẳng, nhịn không được kêu lên tiếng.

Làm trong chốc lát sau Phác Chí Thành phát hiện Thần Lạc tại chảy nước mắt, hắn tưởng rằng mình quá thô bạo đem đối phương làm bị thương, vội vàng đi sờ hai người tương liên địa phương, là ẩm ướt, nhưng không có chảy máu, hắn lại hỏi Thần Lạc có phải là cắm đau, chống đỡ thân thể muốn đem mình lui ra ngoài. Phát giác được Phác Chí Thành ý đồ sau Thần Lạc liền vội vàng kéo hắn không cho phép hắn động, "Không cho phép, đừng đi ra, mau vào , ta muốn..." Hắn lắc lắc thân thể đi cọ Phác Chí Thành gia hỏa, giống như cách cây kia đồ vật hắn liền sẽ chết. Phác Chí Thành bất đắc dĩ ý đồ nói không phải chúng ta hay là trước đi ngủ? Thần Lạc lắc đầu, "Không được, ta một điểm buồn ngủ đều không có, ngươi tiếp lấy thao ta."

Phác Chí Thành không có cách nào, đành phải lại động tác. Thần Lạc càng dùng sức ôm hắn, bởi vì phía sau lưng ra rất nhiều mồ hôi trượt liền ngay cả chân cũng dùng sức hướng hắn trên lưng quấn đi. Nguyên lai không phải hồ ly tinh, là nhện tinh, Thần Lạc giống nhện giống như đem hắn che kín, lại là vì hướng hắn rộng mở thân thể nghênh đón hắn va chạm, mà không phải muốn cùng chân chính nhện đồng dạng ăn hết hắn. Thần Lạc cuối cùng cao trào lúc kẹp chặt hắn eo, huyệt đạo bắt đầu co rút, dùng đã khóc đến thanh âm khàn khàn ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nói một câu "Ta yêu ngươi", Phác Chí Thành cũng bị kích thích phải xuất tinh.

Thần Lạc bởi vì làm xong yêu rất mệt mỏi rốt cục ngủ thiếp đi. Phác Chí Thành cho hắn đắp kín mền, thương tiếc sờ sờ hắn mệt mỏi bên mặt. Hắn không rõ là chuyện gì có thể để cho Thần Lạc như thế không có cảm giác an toàn. Hắn lúc trước từng có loại thời điểm này sao? Phác Chí Thành mở to mắt đem hắn cùng Thần Lạc quen biết sau tuế nguyệt đều quay lại một lần, cũng không thể nhớ tới.

Chapter 5: Tại Dân lựa chọn

Chapter Text

Có người nói qua một cái liên quan tới ma quỷ cố sự:

Một cái ma quỷ bị thần phong ấn đến bình thủy tinh bên trong tung ra tiến biển cả, ma quỷ phát thệ nếu ai cứu hắn, giải trừ phong ấn liền thỏa mãn hắn ba cái nguyện vọng. Qua một ngàn năm, không ai nhặt được cái bình này, tại là ma quỷ lại lần nữa phát thệ, hắn sẽ vĩnh viễn nghe mình ân nhân cứu mạng phân công. Một ngàn năm trôi qua, hay là không ai để ý đến hắn, ma quỷ liền lại sửa đổi lời thề của mình: Nếu ai đem hắn phóng ra, hắn liền giết hắn.

La Tại Dân chưa từng nghe qua cố sự này, hắn bị Lý Đế Nỗ tiếp về nhà lúc thật thật cao hứng, không nghĩ tới muốn thương tổn bất luận kẻ nào.

Chỉ là hắn giống như quên đi một điểm —— ma quỷ là không thể nào cho bất luận kẻ nào mang đến hạnh phúc.

Vì tận lực bảo hộ La Tại Dân, Lý Đế Nỗ không có nói cho trong nhà trên dưới hắn là từ bệnh viện tâm thần bị tiếp ra, bao quát thê tử của hắn. Hoàng Nhân Tuấn đợi đệ đệ của trượng phu rất tốt, rất nhiệt tình, nhưng La Tại Dân tuyệt không cao hứng. Hắn tưởng niệm ca ca của mình, cũng muốn nhìn một chút đáng yêu tiểu chất tử, lại chưa chuẩn bị xong nhìn thấy một nữ nhân dựa sát vào nhau tại ca ca trong ngực.

Thế là hắn dẫn dụ chị dâu của mình. Không là rất khó, hắn thậm chí đều không có hôn qua Nhân Tuấn một chút liền đem nàng lừa gạt tới tay, bởi vì đây là cái tin tưởng tình yêu ngốc cô nương. La Tại Dân hỏi nàng vì cái gì thích mình, nàng nói là bởi vì hắn nhìn ánh mắt của nàng. Nói đùa cái gì, hắn cầm ánh mắt gì nhìn nàng rồi?

Lần này hắn càng xem thường tình yêu, hết thảy người có thể lặp lại kinh lịch đồ vật đều không đáng phải trân quý. Bất quá hắn thừa nhận Nhân Tuấn dáng dấp rất đẹp, hắn mời Nhân Tuấn đi một nhà hàng ăn cơm, mở cái phòng đơn, Nhân Tuấn mặc màu đen đuôi cá váy đến, nhìn thấy nàng một khắc này hắn hiểu được vì cái gì ca ca sẽ lấy nữ nhân này. Kỳ thật La Tại Dân không có cùng nữ nhân đơn độc hẹn hò qua, hắn không biết nên nói cái gì, biểu hiện được có chút vụng về. Nhưng Nhân Tuấn rất cổ động, vô luận hắn nói cái gì nàng đều phối hợp với cười, nữ nhân đối với mình chung tình nam nhân luôn luôn có kinh người bao dung tâm.

La Tại Dân tại trong rượu hạ thuốc ngủ, chỉ chốc lát sau Nhân Tuấn liền không có ý thức. Hắn không có kiên nhẫn, không muốn cùng anh trai và chị dâu chơi loạn luân trò chơi, giết người là mau lẹ nhất phương pháp. Hắn đem Nhân Tuấn cánh tay dựng đến trên bả vai mình, mang lấy nàng đi ra ngoài, giả dạng làm là đưa say rượu bạn gái. Nhưng hắn không có đem Nhân Tuấn mang về nhà, mà là đưa đến một cái có rất ít người đi trong công viên, tại dưới một thân cây giết chết Nhân Tuấn.

Hắn nhìn xem Nhân Tuấn nằm dưới tàng cây, hoa hồng đồng dạng bờ môi lại không còn nói chuyện. Mảnh này miệng môi hôn qua ca ca của hắn, cũng từng nói với hắn ta yêu ngươi. Cắt Nhân Tuấn động mạch cổ thời điểm máu tươi phun rất xa, hắn lần thứ nhất biết một người có thể lưu nhiều máu như vậy. Đi trước khi ăn cơm hắn còn cho Nhân Tuấn mua hoa bách hợp, hiện tại trắng noãn cánh hoa đã dính đầy máu, trở nên rất dữ tợn, trước khi ăn cơm sạch sẽ xinh đẹp Nhân Tuấn hiện tại cũng đổ tại trong vũng máu. Hắn từ xe trong cốp sau xuất ra xẻng dưới tàng cây đào cái hố, đem Nhân Tuấn cùng hoa đều trên chôn.

Lý Đế Nỗ tìm không thấy thê tử sau giận tím mặt, mang theo La Tại Dân cổ áo hỏi Nhân Tuấn đi đâu. Hắn không nghĩ đối ca ca nói láo, liền nói lời nói thật. Có chút nằm ngoài sự dự liệu của hắn, Lý Đế Nỗ không có nổi điên, hắn chỉ là đối La Tại Dân nói, "Ngươi ở đâu chôn Nhân Tuấn, ngươi mang ta tới."

Cái kia thiên hạ rất lớn mưa, Lý Đế Nỗ đẩy cửa xe ra, không có bung dù liền hướng dưới gốc cây kia đi qua. La Tại Dân không hề động, hắn ngồi ở trong xe xuyên thấu qua cửa sổ xe nhìn Lý Đế Nỗ tại trong mưa lảo đảo đi, mưa lớn phải phá mưa khí đều phá không sạch sẽ, treo tại pha lê trên hướng xuống lưu, giống người xát không xong nước mắt. Kia khối thổ địa có thể là bởi vì bị người lật qua lật lại qua, cho nên so địa phương khác đều càng xốp, Lý Đế Nỗ chân thật sâu hãm tại vũng bùn bên trong, hắn trần trụi tay đi đào những cái kia bị xối phải ướt đẫm bùn đất, lật đến vài miếng đã hư thối hoa bách hợp cánh.

Lý Đế Nỗ nói mình sai, hắn muốn đem La Tại Dân đưa về bệnh viện tâm thần đi. La Tại Dân nghe không có lập tức cự tuyệt, hắn nói ca ca ngươi đem lái xe đến đầu kia nhỏ Hà Nhuận bên trong ngừng một chút được không, ta nghĩ tẩy cái tay. Lý Đế Nỗ đồng ý, thế là hắn xuống xe ngồi xổm bờ sông, nhặt một khối sắc nhọn tảng đá trong tay, sau đó trở lại trên xe đóng kỹ cửa xe, thừa dịp Lý Đế Nỗ không chú ý lúc đem tảng đá kia hung hăng vào trán của hắn.

La Tại Dân khóc, hắn một bên khóc một bên nói: "Ca ca ta yêu ngươi, nhưng ta thật không nghĩ lại trở về."

Hắn cảm thấy rất tuyệt vọng, hắn vừa mới giết chết trên thế giới này hắn yêu nhất người. Từ nhỏ đến lớn, Lý Đế Nỗ là người nhà bên trong đợi hắn tốt nhất một cái. Từ Lý Mẫn Hanh chuyện kia qua đi, hắn trong nhà cùng chuột chạy qua đường không sai biệt lắm, chỉ có Lý Đế Nỗ sẽ đối với hắn cười, không cầm bạch nhãn nhìn hắn, còn tiếp tục gọi đệ đệ của hắn. Lúc trước hắn dựa vào cùng Lý Đế Nỗ ở giữa thông tin còn có đối khi còn bé hai huynh đệ hồi ức tại bệnh viện tâm thần sống sót, hiện tại chỗ có quan hệ với Lý Đế Nỗ ký ức đều trở nên nghĩ lại mà kinh. Ca ca đã từng cho hắn hi vọng sống sót, hắn lại trái lại hại chết ca ca.

Đêm giáng sinh ngày đó La Tại Dân cũng tới ăn cơm, Lý Đông Hách hay là không thế nào nguyện ý để ý đến hắn, ngay cả bát đũa đều là Thần Lạc phân phó hạ nhân giúp hắn thêm. Ăn xong cơm dựa theo gia tộc lệ cũ, ba người ra quét tuyết, Thần Lạc kiên trì muốn đem Phác Chí Thành cũng mang hộ, Lý Đông Hách ngầm đồng ý. La Tại Dân nhớ kỹ hắn một lần cuối cùng làm chuyện này hay là tại trước đây thật lâu, tại hắn còn không độc chết Lý Mẫn Hanh năm đó mùa đông.

Năm đó mùa đông thật rất tốt, hắn hai người ca ca đều tại, Đông Hách còn cho hắn tiền mừng tuổi, rõ ràng mình cũng là hài tử tới. La Tại Dân nhìn xem Thần Lạc kéo lấy một cái cự đại cái chổi tại đất tuyết đi vào trong, tuyết rơi phải rất thâm hậu, cơ hồ một mực không tới đầu gối của hắn. Hắn nhớ tới hắn vì số không nhiều mấy cái, không phải tại bệnh viện tâm thần vượt qua mùa đông, giống như cũng không bằng về sau lạnh, thời điểm đó tuyết cũng càng sạch sẽ, bởi vì tuyết phía dưới cái gì cũng không có vùi lấp, tuyết chỉ là tuyết mà thôi.

Bởi vì bệnh của hắn, trong gia tộc không có người chân chính nguyện ý thân cận hắn, nhưng cũng không có người truy cứu lỗi lầm của hắn. Nhưng mà hắn những cái kia tội ác tại bị gia tộc đồng tâm hiệp lực chôn giấu về sau, trải qua phơi gió phơi nắng, tuyết chôn dầm mưa, lâu ngày mặt ngoài tựa hồ sự tình gì cũng chưa từng xảy ra, nhưng hắn kiểu gì cũng sẽ nhớ kỹ phía dưới kia là chết qua người.

Lý Đông Hách đột nhiên đối La Tại Dân nói, "Ngươi biết không? Thần Lạc ra đời thời điểm, phụ thân nói hắn cùng ngươi là đồng dạng."

La Tại Dân gật gật đầu, hắn cũng nhìn ra được, cho nên mới cố chấp như vậy một mực muốn gặp Thần Lạc, bởi vì hắn nhìn ra Thần Lạc sẽ là gia tộc người thừa kế. Không phải nói tài sản, Thần Lạc chân chính kế thừa, là Lý gia huyết dịch, là trong máu hư mất đồ vật.

"Cho nên ta từng nghĩ tới muốn giết hắn. Động xong ý nghĩ này sau ta đều không thể tin được... Giết một cái vừa ra đời đứa bé sao, chỉ sợ ngay cả ngươi đều không hạ thủ được." Lý Đông Hách biểu lộ có chút vặn vẹo, giống như chỉ là nói ra mấy câu nói đó đều để nàng cảm thấy thống khổ.

La Tại Dân có chút không có thể hiểu được, hắn nháy nháy mắt: "Làm người thừa kế không tốt sao? Tỷ tỷ, ngươi cùng chúng ta rõ ràng là đồng dạng." Hắn cảm thấy người tổng muốn từ bỏ một vài thứ, tỉ như nói hắn, hắn vì không kiềm chế thiên tính, tại bệnh viện tâm thần ở hơn hai mươi năm, mất đi có thể ở lại nhà ấm áp mùa đông, còn có tỷ tỷ khuôn mặt tươi cười.

"Nhưng ngươi không nên giết Mẫn Hanh ca ca." Lý Đông Hách trong mắt hận ý trở nên nồng nặc lên, nàng ở trong lòng thở dài, bọn hắn đôi này tỷ đệ thật đúng là tương tự, thiên tính đều đủ tàn nhẫn không nói, cũng đều yêu ca ca của mình... Nàng khi còn bé cảm thấy lớn nhất buồn rầu là làm như thế nào nói cho Mẫn Hanh nàng yêu hắn, về sau biến thành vì cái gì không có tại Mẫn Hanh khi còn sống nói cho hắn nàng yêu hắn. Nàng nhớ tới Mẫn Hanh hạ táng ngày đó bốc cháy lửa, ngày đó không có gió cũng không có mưa, trên bầu trời Vân đều bị lửa quang chiếu đến đỏ bừng, đầy trời đều là hư giả ráng chiều. Cam ngọn lửa màu đỏ thôn phệ Lý Mẫn Hanh mặt, cũng thôn phệ Lý Đông Hách toàn bộ quan tại thiếu nữ thời kỳ mộng. Nàng cùng La Tại Dân lớn nhất khác nhau có lẽ liền tại Thần Lạc trên thân đi, nàng muốn để Thần Lạc giống như nàng đi người bình thường con đường, bình thường đi săn một chút liền đủ. La Tại Dân lại muốn để Thần Lạc tự do lựa chọn, còn muốn để hắn cũng nếm thử máu hương vị.

Tại một mảnh quét tuyết tiếng xào xạc bên trong, La Tại Dân đột nhiên duỗi tay nắm lấy từ hắn bên người đi qua Phác Chí Thành, đem một cây tiểu đao chống đỡ đến cổ của hắn một bên, hướng về phía Thần Lạc la lớn: "Thần Lạc! Tới! Muốn động thủ, liền hiện tại đi!"

Sự tình phát sinh quá đột ngột, Phác Chí Thành hoàn toàn cứng đờ, rất nhanh hắn trông thấy Thần Lạc từ bên hông móc ra một thanh bỏ túi tay súng đến, họng súng đen ngòm lại không phải nhắm ngay mình, mà là nhắm ngay phía sau hắn La Tại Dân.

Thần Lạc mở súng, thương pháp của hắn là Lý Đế Nỗ dạy dỗ đến, rất ổn cũng rất chuẩn, La Tại Dân giữa mi tâm xuất hiện một cái tròn trịa lỗ nhỏ, sau đó hắn buông ra Phác Chí Thành hướng phía sau ngã xuống. Tuyết rơi quá dày, máu đều hướng hạ thấm cho nên xem ra giống như cũng không rõ ràng, ngay cả tiếng súng đều bởi vì bị tuyết hấp thu mà nhỏ đi rất nhiều. Thần Lạc đi tới, đỡ lấy lung lay sắp đổ Phác Chí Thành, cúi đầu đi xem trên đất Tại Dân thúc thúc. Đất tuyết được không rất chướng mắt, Tại Dân vậy mà đang mỉm cười, Thần Lạc cảm giác phải ánh mắt của mình đau nhức một chút.

Chapter 6: Macbeth phu nhân

Chapter Text

Thần Lạc nghe được máu hương vị, hắn bắt đầu nôn khan, vì chính mình lần thứ nhất giết người, cũng vì giết người thế mà là mình thân thúc thúc. Hắn không nghĩ tới muốn thay cha mẫu báo thù, nhưng ai cũng không thể động Phác Chí Thành, ngay cả Tại Dân thúc thúc cũng không được. La Tại Dân chắc hẳn chính là nhìn ra điểm này, hắn căn bản không cho Thần Lạc lưu lựa chọn cơ hội.

Thần Lạc đột nhiên thoát lực, đứng cũng không vững, Phác Chí Thành đem hắn nửa đỡ nửa ôm trở về nhà bên trong. Hắn dựa vào tại Phác Chí Thành trong ngực nói: "Tại Dân thúc thúc đang cười, ngươi biết tại sao không? Hắn liền là muốn cho ta giết người, mới không thèm để ý ta giết là ai, giết hắn cũng có thể." Hắn cảm thấy La Tại Dân chỉ là đem mưu sát xem như một cái yêu thích cùng hắn chia sẻ, tựa như trong tủ lạnh đông cứng lão phụ nhân kia, chính hắn chết là hắn đưa cho Thần Lạc cuối cùng một phần lễ vật.

Trong đêm hắn lại hướng Phác Chí Thành cầu ái, rất lớn tiếng rên rỉ, chưa từng có, ý loạn tình mê hô "Ta cho ngươi làm, ngươi đừng rời bỏ ta", Phác Chí Thành không biết làm sao, chỉ có thể cố gắng thỏa mãn hắn, tận khả năng trọng địa đi thao huyệt đạo của hắn. Thần Lạc đau cũng không quan tâm, hắn quấn lấy Phác Chí Thành, cao trào xong cũng không để hắn lui ra ngoài. Phác Chí Thành bất đắc dĩ hôn mặt của hắn, đem hắn ướt đẫm tóc phật đi sang một bên thân trán của hắn, hống tốt nửa Thiên Thần Lạc mới ủy ủy khuất khuất ngủ.

Không cách nào chìm vào giấc ngủ người đổi thành Phác Chí Thành. Macbeth trên tay dính máu, nhưng cuối cùng phát điên lại là Macbeth phu nhân, hắn tại mất ngủ trong đêm nghĩ như vậy.

Ngày thứ hai Chung Thần Lạc mang theo Phác Chí Thành rời đi, đem La Tại Dân thi thể cũng nhét vào rương phía sau. Hắn không muốn đi cục cảnh sát, cũng không muốn đi bệnh viện tâm thần, vậy cũng chỉ có thể đi. Lý Đông Hách ra tiễn hắn, chụp chụp Phác Chí Thành bả vai để hắn hảo hảo chiếu Cố thiếu gia. Sau đó quay đầu hướng Thần Lạc nói, "Đem Tại Dân chôn phải xa một chút đi."

Nàng cảm giác đến bọn hắn đều không nên sinh tại Lý gia, Nhân Tuấn cũng không nên gả tới. Cái nhà này là để mộng vỡ vụn địa phương, chỗ có quan hệ với tình yêu cùng tự do mộng đều tan biến. Nàng đảo mắt trống trải trang viên, cảm thấy nơi nào đều phát sinh qua ác mộng, nơi nào đều có rất tồi tệ hồi ức. Mà nàng về sau liền muốn một người ở đây sinh sống.

Lý Đông Hách đi đến phía sau xe, đem rương phía sau mở ra, trông thấy Tại Dân đã trải qua biến thành xám trắng mặt. Nàng không nghĩ tới Tại Dân chết một chút cũng không có để nàng vui vẻ, nàng đã từng như vậy hận qua cái này đệ đệ. Nhưng hắn một ngày trước còn cùng với nàng ngồi tại cùng trên một cái bàn ăn cơm, đảo mắt liền lẻ loi trơ trọi nằm đến cái này nhỏ hẹp trong khoang hành lý. Có lẽ nàng cùng Tại Dân hay là khác biệt a, Tại Dân sẽ vì nàng chết cảm thấy thương tâm sao? Lý Đông Hách cảm thấy hắn giống như chỉ là yêu Lý Đế Nỗ cùng Thần Lạc, thậm chí ngay cả yêu Thần Lạc cũng là bởi vì hắn là Lý Đế Nỗ hài tử. Nhưng hắn yêu cỡ nào vô dụng a, hắn yêu Lý Đế Nỗ cùng hắn không yêu Hoàng Nhân Tuấn chết tại cùng một ngày, chết tại cùng là một người trong tay.

Thần Lạc tại phát động xe, Lý Đông Hách sờ sờ đầu của hắn, nói cho hắn về sau phải thật tốt còn sống. Thần Lạc gật gật đầu, đem xe mở xa. Hắn từ kính chiếu hậu bên trong nhìn cô cô của mình, thần quang bên trong cảnh vật chung quanh tranh nhau chen lấn chen đến kia phiến nho nhỏ tấm gương bên trong, Lý Đông Hách thân ảnh rất nhanh liền thành một cái chấm đen nhỏ, lại sau đó liền nhìn không thấy.

Mới mở đến sát vách một thôn trang lúc xe của bọn hắn liền bị một người cảnh sát ngăn lại, nói là muốn kiểm tra một chút trên xe có đồ vật gì. Thần Lạc chậm rãi đem xe cửa sổ quay xuống đến, hướng về phía người cảnh sát kia rất tươi đẹp cười cười. Cảnh sát đối với hắn cũng mỉm cười thăm hỏi, cúi đầu từ bên ngoài bao bên trong tìm điều tra chứng. Nhưng mà một giây sau trên cổ của hắn liền xuất hiện một cây tiểu đao, máu tươi phải toàn bộ cửa sổ xe đều là. Phác Chí Thành mất khống chế kêu to một tiếng, hắn còn tại tay lái phụ ngồi, cảm giác toàn thân máu đều ngưng kết.

Thần Lạc trấn an tính nhìn một chút hắn, đẩy cửa xe ra xuống xe. Người cảnh sát kia ngã trái ngã phải ở trước mặt hắn đi, nghĩ phải thoát đi chiếc này kỳ quái xe con. Hắn liều mạng dùng tay đi chắn trên cổ cái kia chính đang không ngừng trào máu lỗ máu, căn bản vô dụng, máu một mực chảy tới trên đường lớn, đem chi nhánh ngân hàng tuyến đều nhuộm đỏ.

Hắn rốt cục ngã tiến công bên đường ruộng ngô bên trong. Trong ruộng là chưa hóa tuyết đọng, hắn bò ở phía trên lưu lại đỏ tươi vết tích, tại trắng noãn tuyết bên trên lộ ra phá lệ rõ ràng. Gió lại bắt đầu lớn, xen lẫn một chút hạt tuyết, cào đến Thần Lạc mặt có chút đau. Hắn bưng lên trước đó cùng phụ thân cùng một chỗ đi săn thường xuyên dùng cái kia thanh săn súng, từ trong ống ngắm nhìn chính trên mặt đất bò lổm ngổm cảnh sát. Hắn đột nhiên minh bạch vì cái gì phụ thân luôn mang theo hắn đi bãi săn, lúc trước hắn còn tưởng rằng là bởi vì vì phụ thân thích.

Hiện tại hắn biết, phụ thân không thích đi săn, phụ thân là cảm thấy hắn sẽ thích.

Hắn bóp cò, cái này với hắn mà nói chỉ là một cái theo thói quen động tác. Giống như trước vô số lần đi săn đồng dạng, hắn đánh cho rất chuẩn. Hắn đã từng vô số lần nằm sấp tại đống cỏ khô bên trong, nhìn gió nhẹ chải vuốt trước mặt bụi cỏ, từ xanh biếc đến kim hoàng, từ tươi tốt đến khô héo, để hắn nhớ tới mình vì mẫu thân chải nàng đầu kia nhuộm thành mái tóc dài màu vàng óng thời khắc. Mẫu thân sẽ đem hắn ôm đến trên đầu gối, nàng tóc thật dài một mực rủ xuống tới trước ngực của hắn, mang theo Bạch Ngọc Lan hương khí.

Thần Lạc trở lại trên xe, hắn đem săn súng phóng tới ghế sau, đối Phác Chí Thành nở nụ cười, liền lại quay đầu qua lái xe.

Phác Chí Thành cảm thấy Thần Lạc mỉm cười nhìn rất quen mắt, hắn nhìn xem ngoài cửa sổ xe trắng xoá đồng ruộng, nghĩ một hồi lâu mới rốt cục nhớ tới hắn đến tột cùng là ở nơi nào nhìn thấy cái này mỉm cười.

Là La Tại Dân trước khi chết trên mặt.

end.


	32. Chapter 32

Mùa hè giảm cân

santagram

Su mmary:

cp: Nặc vui / ngựa đông

"call me by your name "

Chapter 1

Chapter Text

1

Ta lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy Lý Đế Nỗ là tại nông thôn nhà bà ngoại trước cửa.

Khi đó ta còn không biết hắn là Đông Hách ca đồng học, nhưng cũng đã chú ý tới hắn. Hoặc là nói, không ai có thể coi nhẹ Lý Đế Nỗ. Hắn xem ra cùng cái này thôn trang nhỏ quá không hợp nhau. Lại hoặc là nói, có lẽ hắn ở đâu xem ra đều sẽ phi thường không hợp nhau.

Đây không phải nói Lý Đế Nỗ là một cái rất rêu rao người. Hắn mặc rất phổ thông, mang đồ vật cũng không nhiều, một cái màu đen hai vai bao, một thanh ghita, chỉ thế thôi. Ngày đó vừa xuống mưa rào có sấm chớp, mặt trời rất nhanh chóng đi theo vào chỗ, trên lá cây, chỗ trũng chỗ nước mưa cũng không kịp xử lý, bị chiếu lên sáng lóng lánh, nhiệt độ không khí không cao, nhưng ngày quang so bình thường càng chói mắt. Cho nên ta mang theo một cặp kính mát, để trần nửa người trên, buồn bực ngán ngẩm nằm tại cửa ra vào trên ghế mây ngẩn người. Lý Đế Nỗ liền tại loại này khiến người mê muội tia sáng bên trong đi tới, cực kỳ ôn nhu địa phủ thân mở miệng hướng ta hỏi thăm: "Ngươi tốt, nơi này là Lý Đông Hách nhà sao?"

Đừng hiểu lầm, ta không phải tại loại này sơn thanh thủy tú địa phương lớn lên, chỉ là Lý Đông Hách thằng xui xẻo này, đại học nhanh tốt nghiệp lại không cẩn thận té gãy chân, mẹ ta một mực yêu thương nàng cái này cháu trai, cho nên phái được nghỉ hè ta đến quê quán cùng hắn dưỡng thương. Bởi vậy ta khẳng định không phải cái gì ngây thơ nông thôn thiếu niên, cuộc sống của ta cùng bất kỳ một cái nào nam sinh trẻ tuổi đồng dạng táo bạo, đơn điệu, tràn ngập thực phẩm rác cùng tay cầm trò chơi. Trừ ta không yêu uống cacbon-axit đồ uống bên ngoài, thật không có gì đặc biệt. Ta cũng không cong, tốt a, chí ít khi đó còn không phải, chỉ là bất luận cái gì một người bình thường loại khi nhìn đến Lý Đế Nỗ loại này cấp bậc soái ca về sau, đều sẽ lập tức váng đầu, đúng không?

Ta đương nhiên là người bình thường, cho nên một khắc này ta rất may mắn ta mang theo bộ kia cơ hồ có thể che lại nửa gương mặt lớn kính mát, cái này khiến ta xem ra coi như trấn tĩnh, ta nghe thấy mình có chút tận lực lớn tiếng trả lời: "Đúng vậy, ta là đệ đệ hắn Thần Lạc, Chung Thần Lạc."

Hết thảy đại khái chính là vào lúc này bắt đầu. Lý Đế Nỗ là Đông Hách tại viện y học hảo hữu, đến thăm hắn thuận tiện nghỉ phép. Xem ra Lý Đông Hách trong trường học lẫn vào cũng không tệ lắm. Tại ngày đó trước, ta đối mùa hè không ôm chờ mong, đơn giản là lại một cái dài dòng, kéo dài nghỉ hè, cả ngày buồn ngủ, cả ngày mồ hôi lâm ly. Nhưng năm nay khách trọ xem ra rất có ý tứ, một cái rất anh tuấn, cõng một thanh cát học sinh của hắn, ta nghĩ, chúng ta đại khái sẽ có rất nhiều nhưng nói chuyện a? Đương nhiên, cũng có thể là hắn kỳ thật rất ngạo mạn, không muốn cùng ta như vậy phổ phổ thông thông tiểu tử ở cùng một chỗ. Dạng này ta đại khái sẽ bắt đầu chán ghét hắn, mặc dù hắn hỏi đường lúc thanh âm dễ nghe như vậy, ngay cả ta quanh người sóng nhiệt phảng phất đều bị vuốt lên không ít.

Nói tóm lại, ngay lúc đó ta đối với hắn rất là hiếu kì.

Cái này mở đầu thả ở đâu trên thân hai người nói chung đều là nhàm chán, tựa như ta lúc trước nhìn yêu đương tiểu thuyết lúc không kịp chờ đợi muốn nhảy qua mấy chương trước, so với cẩn thận từng li từng tí thăm dò, ta càng muốn nhìn mọi người đắm chìm tại yêu Hà sau quên hết tất cả, bao quát bọn hắn cãi lộn, chia chia hợp hợp. Cùng những này so ra, mở đầu thực tại quá bình thản. Nhưng thả trên người mình thời điểm, ta cảm thấy mỗi chi tiết đều đáng yêu, đều tươi sống. Nói đến khả năng hơi cường điệu quá, nhưng ta thậm chí nhớ kỹ ngày đó hắn mặc kiện màu xanh nhạt ngắn tay, nhà bà ngoại trong vườn trái cây quả lê còn không có quen, chính là loại kia không lưu loát nhưng lại rất nhu hòa nhan sắc.

Cùng cái này bối cảnh với ta mà nói cũng rất không bình thường, bởi vì ta sinh hoạt hàng ngày không phải như vậy. Trong thành không có nơi này đầy khắp núi đồi lục, ngửi không thấy sau cơn mưa bùn đất ướt sũng khí tức, cũng nghe không được ao nước nhỏ bên trong ồn ào ếch xanh gọi. Nhưng Lý Đế Nỗ chính là tại dạng này một cái với ta mà nói còn có chút hoàn cảnh lạ lẫm bên trong xuất hiện, ta nói là, hắn tại sao lại ở chỗ này xuất hiện đâu? Tại thật lâu về sau, ta bắt đầu yêu trong nhà xem phim, mới nhìn rơi kia bộ rất nổi danh « Đoạn Bối Sơn (GAY) », ở trong đó hai nam nhân cũng là tại dạng này rời xa người ở địa phương gặp nhau. Lúc đó ta nằm tại Lý Đế Nỗ trong ngực, nắm chặt khăn tay hộp còn khóc ẩm ướt ống tay áo của hắn, rút thút tha thút thít dựng ngẩng lên đầu hỏi: Có phải là ở loại địa phương này đều tương đối dễ dàng gặp được chân ái a?

Hắn mỉm cười, đưa tay sờ ta trên ót tóc, không mặn không nhạt trả lời một câu, khả năng đi.

Sau đó ta tiếp tục cầm khăn tay cọ nước mắt. Lý Đế Nỗ rất thích cầm loại này dỗ tiểu hài ngữ khí nói chuyện với ta, hắn thường nói nhất chính là tốt a, đại khái đi, khả năng đi. Về sau ta đã thành thói quen hắn những này trả lời, thậm chí có thể bị hắn trấn an. Nhưng tại năm đó mùa hè, loại này đối thoại thật rất gọi người phát điên. Ta vội vàng xao động phải kém chút liền một trận hận lên Lý Đế Nỗ.

Có lẽ Lý Đế Nỗ là đúng, khi đó ta thật còn nhỏ, vừa mới mười tám tuổi, cái gì cũng đều không hiểu.

Mặc dù ngay lúc đó ta khẳng định không sẽ nghĩ như vậy

Nhà bà ngoại phân hai tầng, Đông Hách ca đi đứng không tiện ở tại lầu một, ta cùng Lý Đế Nỗ chia hết lầu hai hai cái gian phòng, vẻn vẹn cách nhau một bức tường. Nông thôn phòng ở cách âm kém, giường của chúng ta cũng đều chỉ là khung sắt, sát vách xoay người động tĩnh bên này cũng có thể nghe được. Rất nhiều không có việc gì ban đêm, ta tắt đèn nằm ở trên giường, nông thôn nguyệt quang so trong thành lượng thật nhiều, vượt qua song cửa sổ, vẩy tại trên giường của ta, trên đùi. Ta đem cánh tay của mình nâng lên, cũng ngả vào nguyệt chiếu sáng đạt được địa phương, nó xem ra càng nhỏ bé yếu ớt, tái nhợt. Ta không ghét mình da trắng, bất quá có đôi khi cũng sẽ nghĩ rám đen điểm nhìn xem hiệu quả như thế nào. Bởi vậy mấy ngày nay ta đều chỉ mặc áo chẽn quần bãi biển ở bên ngoài đi dạo, có đôi khi không mặc vào áo, nhưng vẫn là không có thay đổi gì. Ta nhớ tới Lý Đế Nỗ cánh tay, có rất rõ ràng mặt trời vết tích, quần áo che đậy chừa lại một đạo có chút buồn cười đường ranh giới, một bên trắng nõn một bên phơi có chút ảm đạm, nhưng ta cảm thấy dạng này rất khỏe mạnh, bị quần áo che lại bộ phận lại rất thánh khiết. Ta khả năng có chút phương diện này dở hơi, cho nên tại mùa hè tổng yêu nhìn chằm chằm người khác sau cái cổ cùng khuỷu tay nhìn, nam hài nơi này làn da sẽ có vẻ có chút thô lệ, Lý Đế Nỗ cũng không ngoại lệ, mà trong mắt ta điểm này rất gợi cảm.

Sát vách đã khuya mới tắt đèn, phòng ta đầu gỗ trên cửa có đầu khe hở, đèn quang liền từ nơi đó xuyên thấu qua tới. Lý Đế Nỗ không có chút nào nhao nhao, trên thực tế, hắn có lẽ là nhà ta từng có an tĩnh nhất khách trọ. Nhưng ta ngơ ngác nằm, bên tai đều là hắn lật qua lật lại trang sách, mở ra phòng tắm cửa, dép lê giẫm tại trên sàn nhà bằng gỗ thanh âm. Lý Đông Hách nói trên thế giới chỉ có hai loại người sẽ đối thanh âm dị thường mẫn cảm, thần kinh suy nhược người bệnh cùng lâm vào thầm mến người. Lúc ấy ta chỉ cảm thấy hắn lải nhải không hiểu thấu, bây giờ lại đột nhiên cảm thấy rất có đạo lý, Lý Đông Hách có lẽ thật không phải bạch bạch so ta ăn nhiều mấy năm cơm. Bạn cùng phòng ngáy to, nửa đêm sét đánh đều nhao nhao bất tỉnh ta, ta khẳng định không có có thần kinh suy nhược, kia chẳng lẽ là cái sau sao?

Thế là ta mất ngủ, mối tình đầu dù trễ nhưng đến, còn tới phải dạng này để ta không nghĩ ra.

Mất ngủ hậu quả là ngày thứ hai mặt trời lên cao ta mới đứng lên. Ta đỉnh lấy một trương ngủ quá lâu sau có điểm sưng vù mặt đi xuống lầu, phát hiện trong phòng khách lại thêm ra một cái nam hài, mắt to, lông mày cong cong, xem ra rất thanh tú. Lý Đông Hách trông thấy ta, vẫy tay ra hiệu ta quá khứ: "Lạc Lạc, ta giới thiệu cho ngươi một chút, Lý Đế Nỗ ngươi hôm qua gặp qua, đây là Lý Mã Khắc, cũng là bạn học ta. Ta không có cách nào đi ra ngoài, ngươi rút chút thời gian, cùng bọn họ dạo chơi trên núi a?"

Ôi, Lý Đông Hách ở trường học lẫn vào thật rất không tệ.

Ta còn chưa kịp bị trong nhà mình liên tiếp đến hai cái đại soái ca loại chuyện này rung động đến, trước bị Lý Đông Hách ôn nhu ngữ khí hù đến. Lạc Lạc, hắn ngày nào lấy như thế một bộ huynh trưởng tư thái kêu lên ta? Giám tại chúng ta từ ta mặc tã bắt đầu liền chơi cùng một chỗ giao tình, hắn khẳng định cùng trong hai người này một cái nào đó quan hệ không tầm thường. Về phần là ai đâu, ta tạm thời còn không đoán ra được. Nhưng mà một giây sau Lý Mã Khắc liền mở miệng giải đáp nghi ngờ của ta:

"Ta liền không đi, ta ở đây bồi bồi ngươi."

Tốt, là Lý Mã Khắc. Ta có chút thương hại nhìn một chút hắn, quay đầu cùng Lý Đế Nỗ ra cửa.

2

Ta trước đó nói qua, ta đối Lý Đế Nỗ rất hiếu kì. Loại này hiếu kì để ta xem ra có chút nịnh nọt quá mức, nhưng cẩn thận suy nghĩ một chút ta liền đem phần này lo lắng ném sau ót. Trưởng thành hắn như vậy, từ nhỏ đến lớn đạt được hậu đãi chắc chắn sẽ không thiếu đi, ta cái này điểm tâm nghĩ, tại người khác xem ra có thể sẽ có chút khoa trương, nhưng tại hắn khẳng định không có gì lớn không được, nhìn mãi quen mắt mà thôi.

Chúng ta ngọn núi này, vị trí vắng vẻ, không có danh khí gì, đến du lịch người không nhiều, cơ bản chỉ có công lược làm được đủ sinh viên cùng ba lô khách mới có thể tìm đến. Bởi vậy được bảo hộ rất khá, là cái nghỉ mát nơi đến tốt đẹp. Nhưng thật muốn ở chỗ này lưu lại bên trên hai tháng, khó tránh khỏi sẽ cảm thấy nhàm chán. Lại nói ta vẫn chưa tới hai mươi tuổi, chính là một tia tịch mịch đều không chịu nổi niên kỷ. Nhưng mà chúng ta đơn độc xuất hành ngày đầu tiên, ta đang làm gì đấy, ta tại vắt hết óc cùng hắn giới thiệu ta chỗ nhận ra mỗi một đầu đường nhỏ, mỗi một vùng hồ nước, bởi vì nơi này là ta cùng Đông Hách ca lúc còn rất nhỏ chơi đùa qua địa phương. Ta nghĩ đến nói chuyện phiếm nội dung liên quan đến bạn tốt của hắn, có lẽ hắn sẽ càng có hứng thú một chút. Ta là như thế này sợ hãi hắn cảm thấy không thú vị, sợ hãi hắn đối với nơi này cảm thấy phiền chán.

Thế là ta cùng hắn nói về ta cùng Đông Hách ca lúc trước cùng một chỗ đổ xuống sông xuống biển, cùng một chỗ bắt nòng nọc, mặc dù bọn chúng cuối cùng tất cả đều biến thành con cóc, Lý Đông Hách còn bởi vậy tức giận đến khóc lớn qua một trận. Cùng kề bên này có một đầu sông, sông bên kia hai năm này Kiện cái cổ thành. Nói đến đây Lý Đế Nỗ mở miệng, "Cổ thành? Hai năm này Kiện, còn tính là cổ thành sao?" Ta có chút ngoài ý muốn, cũng có chút bất mãn hắn vì số không nhiều tiếp tra thế mà là tại dạng này một đề tài bên trên, rõ ràng ta trước đó cùng hắn trò chuyện nhiều như vậy ta tự cho là coi như có ý tứ, Đông Hách ca tuổi thơ. Tốt a, cũng là tuổi thơ của ta. Hắn tựa hồ cũng không phải là rất chờ mong câu trả lời của ta, cho nên mới chọn lựa như thế một cái không có gì tư nhân tính vấn đề, hỏi ra lời cũng chỉ là từ đối với hảo hữu đệ đệ lễ phép. Ta nhụt chí đá văng ra trên mặt đất một cục đá nhỏ, nhưng vẫn là thuận theo trả lời hắn, "Dĩ nhiên không phải, giống như có cái gì mân nam văn hóa nhà bảo tàng ở nơi đó, lừa gạt một chút du khách tiền thôi."

Nếu là Lý Đông Hách ở đây, khẳng định rất vui với nhìn thấy ta bộ này đần độn lại kinh ngạc dáng vẻ. Nghĩ tới đây, ta bắt đầu có chút không biết làm sao."Có lẽ ngươi muốn đi bờ biển sao? Rời cái này không xa, xe khách ngồi một trạm đi sát vách tiểu trấn bên trên là được rồi."

"Cũng được a." Hắn gật gật đầu, một vừa đưa tay tại trong bọc móc mũ muốn cản một chút mặt trời. Ta nhịn không được muốn từ bỏ, lại là một câu như vậy giới hạn trong khách bao trả lời, hắn thậm chí không tiếp tục hỏi một câu nếu đi muốn ngày nào đi, ở vài ngày, mang không mang Đông Hách ca Mã Khắc ca cùng một chỗ. Ta nhìn tay của hắn tại trong bọc tìm kiếm trong chốc lát, lại phí công đem ra, chắc là quên mang. Ta thở dài, chụp chụp bờ vai của hắn, ra hiệu hắn đứng tại chỗ chờ ta một hồi.

Rừng đằng sau là phiến ao hoa sen, ta rất nhanh liền dùng cái móc chìa khóa bên trên dao găm Thụy Sĩ cắt phiến lá sen xuống tới, dự định đưa cho Lý Đế Nỗ che che mặt trời. Ta lắc lắc ung dung trở lại trên đường nhỏ, đem lá sen đưa cho hắn. Vừa hái xuống lá sen mùi tươi mát, giống ta nhà tiểu khu dưới lầu vừa xây xong mặt cỏ. Hắn tiếp trong tay, có chút ngạc nhiên nở nụ cười, "Thật thông minh, tạ ơn Thần Lạc."

Ta nhìn hắn cười, có chút ngốc rơi. Lý Đế Nỗ không phải mặt poker, hắn cũng chưa từng có hướng ta tiếc rẻ qua mỉm cười, chỉ là trước kia tiếu dung tựa hồ hoàn toàn vì lễ phép, giới hạn tại khóe miệng. Lần này trong tay hắn nắm bắt một đỉnh lá sen, ý cười bò lên trên đuôi mắt về sau, một đôi mắt vậy mà cong đến như mới nguyệt đồng dạng. Trong lòng ta lại không hề có đạo lý dấy lên một chút hi vọng: Cười lên con mắt ôn nhu như vậy đa tình người, tổng sẽ không lạnh lùng đi nơi nào a. Nhưng một giây sau cử động của hắn liền đánh tan ta suy nghĩ lung tung, cũng kém chút đem ta dọa sợ —— hắn cầm lấy ta một cái cánh tay, nhẹ nhàng phật hai lần.

Ta không minh bạch phản ứng của mình vì cái gì dạng này lớn, theo lý thuyết, ta đối cùng giới ở giữa tứ chi tiếp xúc có thể nói là tương đương tập mãi thành thói quen. Đông Hách ca dính người, lại thích khi dễ đệ đệ, ta khi còn bé không ít bị hắn đem đầu buồn bực trong ngực xoa nắn. Về sau cùng đồng học cùng nhau chơi đùa náo, chơi bóng rổ, cũng còn nhiều thân thể ma sát. Mà Lý Đế Nỗ tay mò đi lên thời điểm, ta cảm thấy bị đụng vào qua làn da giống giống như lửa thiêu nóng, dù cho lòng bàn tay của hắn chỉ là ấm áp, hơn ba mươi độ C, phi thường người bình thường nhiệt độ cơ thể độ. Ta rất mất tự nhiên run lên, tránh độc lưỡi rắn giống như lui về sau hai bước.

Lý Đế Nỗ tựa hồ không có nhìn ra ta dị dạng, hắn rất tự nhiên mở ra lòng bàn tay cho ta nhìn, "Ngươi trên cánh tay dính con côn trùng." Ta nhìn một chút, yên lòng, "Không sao, nước mãnh mà thôi."

"Lần sau vẫn là muốn cẩn thận, ngươi có chuyện gì, Đông Hách muốn tìm ta liều mạng."

Hắn không có đối ta quái dị phản ứng lên cái gì lòng nghi ngờ, lại hoặc là nói, hắn là nhìn ra ta quái dị mới ra vẻ đối với cái này hoàn toàn không biết gì. Hai loại suy đoán đều để ta cảm thấy chán ngán thất vọng, cái nào cũng đều không có so một loại khác khá hơn một chút.

Ta cùng Lý Đế Nỗ lần thứ nhất đối thoại chính là như vậy. Không có ta chỗ sợ hãi qua ngạo mạn cùng lãnh đạm, nhưng cũng không có ta trong tưởng tượng thân mật. Hắn giống như là đối ta ôm lấy cảnh giác, tiếp nhận ta lễ ngộ lại vẫn cứ cự tuyệt ta thân cận, nhưng ta có cái gì tốt đề phòng địa phương sao? Chúng ta ở chung tựa như một trận trò chuyện không đi xuống trời, lại không ai có đưa ra kết thúc trận này đối thoại ý tứ. Có lẽ hắn chỉ là đang chờ ta từ bỏ cố gắng, nhưng ta còn không nỡ. Dù sao trẻ tuổi liền có càng áp chế càng dũng tính nết, huống chi hắn còn chưa có cho ta bất luận cái gì mặt trái phản hồi.

Hiện tại chỉ là không có phản hồi mà thôi.

Nhưng ta dũng khí hoàn toàn chính xác bị áp chế không ít. Giữa trưa lúc ăn cơm, Lý Đông Hách đề nghị nói ban đêm bờ sông có hội đèn lồng, có thể cùng đi. Mã Khắc ca nhanh chóng nhất làm ra phản ứng: "Tốt lắm, Đông Hách ta giúp ngươi đẩy xe lăn."

Lý Đông Hách hướng hắn trợn mắt: "Lý Mã Khắc ngươi có phiền hay không? Hảo hảo nhất định phải nhắc nhở ta hiện tại là cái người thọt sao?"

Ta ở trong lòng thay Mã Khắc ca mặc niệm. Lại tới. Ta biết Lý Đông Hách nhất định không có không vui lòng, Lý Mã Khắc hướng hắn hiến điểm ấy ân cần, hắn khẳng định so với ai khác đều càng cao hứng, so với ai khác đều muốn mua trướng. Vốn có thể vô cùng đơn giản địa tạ tạ đối phương, nhưng hắn liền nhất định phải lấy loại này trong bông có kim phương thức nói ra. Tựa như hắn vừa mới cho Mã Khắc ca kẹp một đũa hắn tự tay đốt cá sạo, lại vẫn cứ muốn trước miệng tiện hai câu, châm chọc một chút Mã Khắc ca gầy đến dưới hai má lõm, cười cùng không cười nhìn lấy cũng giống như cái màu tiêu.

Cái này cần gì phải đâu? Ta nhịn không được nhìn chằm chằm Lý Đông Hách mới nhiễm tóc nhìn, tiên diễm mã não đỏ, gãy chân cũng chết không được hắn viên này tao bao tâm, lộ ra hắn làn da càng đen. Nói trở lại, nếu là hắn cái bộ dáng này ôn ngôn nhuyễn ngữ cùng chúng ta nói chuyện, ta khả năng cũng rất không quen. Lý Đông Hách cũng rất không nhìn trúng ta, người trong nhà cũng khoe ta sống giội lại nghe lời, hắn nhưng dù sao nói ta kỳ thật toàn thân cao thấp liền thừa há miệng là ngọt. Tốt a, khả năng ta là trong ngoài không đồng nhất một điểm, nhưng cũng không có hắn nói như vậy dối trá, dù sao trong nhà có hắn như thế cái Hỗn Thế Ma Vương, ai cùng hắn so sánh đều muốn biến ngoan ngoãn tử a.

Ta gần nhất đang học một quyển sách, gọi « tri chu nữ chi hôn », nhân vật chính gọi Mạc Lợi nạp, một cái rất muốn làm nữ nhân nam nhân, đã đọc được sách nhanh kết thúc bộ phận, viết là: "Cái này nữ nhân rất đáng thương... Không thể nhúc nhích, bởi vì nàng tại rừng rậm nguyên thủy nhất rậm rạp địa phương bị một trương mạng nhện bao lại. A, không phải, là nàng trên người mình mọc ra mạng nhện, từ phần eo của nàng cùng bờ mông mọc ra từng đầu tia, những này tia thành nàng thân thể một cái tạo thành bộ phận. Những này giống dây thừng đồng dạng lông xù tia để người thấy đều cảm thấy buồn nôn, mặc dù khi ngươi sờ lên lúc, bọn chúng có lẽ không biết đến cỡ nào mềm mại. Thế nhưng là, ta nếu là đi sờ một chút, kia ấn tượng liền quá sâu sắc."

Đoạn văn này đều khiến ta nhớ tới Lý Đông Hách, ta không biết là vì cái gì, ta đọc sách vẫn luôn kiến thức nửa vời. Ta cũng không có khả năng đến hỏi Lý Đông Hách bản nhân, hắn hoặc là sẽ mắng ta làm sao bắt hắn cùng nữ nhân tương tự, hoặc là sẽ nói ta là cái tanh hôi bệnh tâm thần. Hắn cũng không hiểu những này, thông minh tài trí của hắn vô dụng ở đây. Không quan hệ, không hiểu không quan hệ, độc miệng một chút cũng không quan hệ, ta cảm thấy bất kỳ một cái nào chẳng phải cay nghiệt, thần trí hơi thanh minh một điểm người, đều có thể lý giải Lý Đông Hách hài hước. Ta khi còn bé thích ăn một loại gọi tú đậu đường, rất nhiều người đều không thích nó, bởi vì nó bên ngoài bọc lấy một tầng vô cùng chua xót lớp đường áo. Nhưng đây chẳng qua là một lớp mỏng manh mà thôi, mà lại hoàn toàn không tổn hao tại bánh kẹo bản thân ngọt ngào. Cứ việc chúng ta luôn luôn hai nhìn hai tướng ghét, nhưng là không có khi có người, chỉ có Thượng Đế nhìn ta thời điểm, trừ phụ mẫu bên ngoài, ta miệng lưỡi bén nhọn Đông Hách ca, là ta yêu nhất người nhà. Ta khả năng cả một đời cũng không cách nào nói cho hắn chuyện này, nhưng ta chân tâm thật ý là nghĩ như vậy.

Kia Mã Khắc ca đâu? Ta hi vọng hắn cũng là như thế này cảm thấy, hắn nhất định phải cảm thấy như vậy. Ta ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía Mã Khắc ca phương hướng, hắn tựa hồ đối với Đông Hách mạnh miệng tập mãi thành thói quen, cúi đầu yên lặng ăn đối phương kẹp cho hắn khối kia cá. Mã Khắc ca minh bạch a, sẽ không yêu người khác người không làm được loại vị đạo này đồ ăn, ta là bị Đông Hách ca cho ăn lớn hài tử, ta rõ ràng hắn có một viên như thế nào trái tim. Mà lại hiển nhiên, Mã Khắc ca là minh bạch, chí ít hiện tại là minh bạch. Đông Hách ca sẽ mở rất nhiều trò đùa, đại bộ phận đều là buồn cười, ta, Lý Đế Nỗ, Mã Khắc ca đều mua trướng, nhưng Mã Khắc ca vẻ mặt và chúng ta đều không giống. Hắn mặc dù cũng đang cười, nhưng không có đắm chìm tại Đông Hách ca nói chuyện nội dung bên trong. Đây không phải nói hắn nghe không vào Đông Hách ca nói chuyện, hắn nghiêm túc nhìn chằm chằm, là Đông Hách ca mặt, là Đông Hách ca đắc ý lúc kìm lòng không được nhăn lại cái mũi cùng lộ ra tuyết răng trắng, phảng phất so với những cái kia lời nói dí dỏm đến, bọn chúng mới là càng đáng yêu càng có ý tứ tồn tại. Ta hiểu vẻ mặt này, bởi vì tại trong nhà của ta, cha ta liền là nhìn ta như vậy mẹ nó.

Bị thích người dạng này tràn ngập yêu thương nhìn chăm chú Đông Hách ca, nhất định rất hạnh phúc a?

Sau đó ta nhớ tới Lý Đế Nỗ, chỉ là nhớ tới mà thôi. Mỗi khi câu chuyện nâng lên trên người ta lúc, ta đều có thể cảm nhận được đến từ hắn nơi đó mục quang, loại kia vừa vặn, hợp thời theo chủ đề mà chuyển di mục quang. Mà ta khiếp đảm đến hoàn toàn không dám quay sang nhìn, dù cho ta biết trong ánh mắt của hắn căn bản không có vật gì đáng sợ. Lại có lẽ ta sợ hãi chính là hắn bình tĩnh cùng việc không liên quan đến mình, sợ hãi vừa quay đầu liền đối đầu một đôi ôn hòa lại hào không gợn sóng con mắt.

"Lạc Lạc hôm nay chuyện gì xảy ra? Ăn ngon thiếu." Đông Hách ca đột nhiên chụp chụp ta.

"Có phải là mùa hè giảm cân a, gần nhất thời tiết là quá nóng." Lý Đế Nỗ cũng lo lắng tiếp một câu, con mắt của hắn quang lại ném đi qua.

A, Lý Đế Nỗ mới là duy nhất thằng ngốc, ta ở trong lòng mắng thầm.

3

Hội đèn lồng quá trình rất đơn nhất, đem đựng lấy sáp khối nhỏ thuyền giấy bỏ vào trong sông về sau, cũng không có cái gì có thể làm. Đến thả Hà đèn không ít người, nhỏ trong sông chớp tắt lấp lóe một mảng lớn, lập tức lộ ra sinh cơ bừng bừng. Truyền thống có thể bị noi theo xuống tới bao nhiêu phần lớn quyết định bởi thế là có phải có người thích thú, dù sao bây giờ không ai muốn chúc mừng bội thu, cũng không ai muốn siêu độ vong hồn, chúng ta tụ tại bờ sông chỉ là vì nhìn một chút cái này náo nhiệt lên mặt sông. Đây là ta mười tám tuổi cho tới nay trong đời thấy qua xinh đẹp nhất đêm hè một trong, dù cho ta có thể làm cũng chỉ là đứng ở một bên nhìn xem.

Nông thôn không có đèn đường, không có cao lầu nghê hồng, mặt trời lặn chính là đêm tối, chân chính đêm tối. Giờ phút này đỉnh đầu của chúng ta bên chân đều là nguyên thủy quang mang, một cái là yên tĩnh ánh nến, một cái là đến từ không biết bao nhiêu ức năm ánh sáng bên ngoài thiêu đốt. Thả Hà đèn còn đáng giá thích một điểm chính là có thể cầu nguyện, liền xem như sinh nhật ngày đó ta cũng chỉ có một cái nhưng hứa, mà hiện tại đầy Hà phiêu động lấy đều là mọi người tâm nguyện, chỉ là ngẫm lại cũng làm người ta hạnh phúc, không thể thực hiện cũng không có quan hệ. Ta nhớ được khi còn bé có thiên hòa Đông Hách ca xem tivi đã nói, màn đêm buông xuống có khó gặp mưa sao băng, thế là chúng ta trông mong chuyển băng ghế chạy đến trên sân thượng chờ. Nhưng mà đợi đến sau nửa đêm cũng không nhìn thấy, về sau mới biết được, tại ô nhiễm ánh sáng nghiêm trọng như vậy thành thị bên trong, Tinh Tinh là không có nơi sống yên ổn.

Nhưng chúng ta đều tin tưởng đêm hôm đó mưa sao băng nhất định đến, chỉ là chúng ta bỏ lỡ mà thôi.

Lý Đế Nỗ mang hắn ghita tới, ngồi tại Hà vừa bắt đầu đạn. Hắn dùng chính là loại kia cổ điển ghita, rất phức tạp chỉ đạn, không cùng hát. Ta nghe qua hắn đạn cái này thủ khúc, Falling Slowly, một bộ phim khúc chủ đề. Là một bộ ta không thích phim, chính xác đến nói, ta không thích hết thảy giảng thuật bèo nước gặp nhau phim. Dựa vào cái gì mỹ hảo gặp gỡ bất ngờ cũng chỉ có thể là phù dung sớm nở tối tàn? Mà lại bài hát kia ta cũng không có cảm giác gì, quá uyển chuyển quá cẩn thận từng li từng tí. Nhưng Lý Đế Nỗ hiện tại đem nó đạn rất khá nghe.

Hà đối diện ngồi mấy nữ hài tử, tựa như là Hồng Kông tới, các nàng cho Lý Đế Nỗ vỗ tay, dùng có chút khó chịu tiếng phổ thông cầu hắn đạn bắn ra Beyond ca. Lý Đế Nỗ rất dễ nói chuyện, cười liền đáp ứng. Ta chán ghét nét mặt của các nàng cùng giọng nói chuyện, cũng có thể là là đố kị đi. Chính là loại kia có thể không che giấu chút nào "Ta muốn tán tỉnh ngươi" biểu lộ cùng ngữ khí. Hồi tưởng lại, từ nhỏ đến lớn, tại tất cả bạn chơi bên trong, ta đều là thích nhất chỉ huy người khác một cái kia, liền đối lấy Lý Đông Hách thời điểm, ta cũng không phải rất nghe hắn. Nhưng hiện tại, nhìn xem Lý Đế Nỗ yên lặng gảy đàn ghita mặt, trong lòng ta cái chủng loại kia xúc động càng cường liệt. Ta có loại cảm giác, vô luận hắn ra lệnh ta làm chuyện gì, ta đều sẽ đáp ứng; bức ta đem mình ý tưởng chân thật đều nói cho hắn, ta cũng sẽ đáp ứng. Ta muốn gọi hắn ca, muốn nói cho hắn ta thích nhất một bài Beyond là « mưa lạnh đêm », thậm chí muốn cho hắn hát một hát ta nhớ được vài câu ca từ: "Mưa lạnh đêm ta tại bên cạnh ngươi, hi vọng ngươi sẽ biết, nhưng biết lòng ta, so với lúc trước đã cải biến..." Ta học qua thanh nhạc, còn mình học qua một điểm tiếng Quảng Đông, ta có thể hát rất khá.

Nhưng ta không nói gì, cái gì cũng đều không có làm. Hà cô bé đối diện thậm chí tại đối với hắn huýt sáo, làm gì, muốn tán tỉnh sao?

Đông Hách ca ngồi tại trên xe lăn, nắm tay giơ lên mình con mắt nhìn đằng trước, giống như là muốn chạm đến phồn tinh. Động tác này trong mắt của ta có chút buồn cười, bởi vì hắn không quang không đụng tới Tinh Tinh, còn ngay cả trên đỉnh đầu cây trúc đào lá cây đều sờ không tới. Mã Khắc ca đứng tại phía sau hắn, hắn trông thấy Đông Hách ca tay, có chút phí công rủ xuống ở giữa không trung. Thế là hắn cũng đưa tay ra đến, chậm rãi, đầu tiên là nắm lấy Đông Hách ca thủ đoạn, sau đó lại đi bên trên dời một chút, cầm tay của đối phương.

Rất phổ thông một động tác, nhưng ta nghiêm túc chăm chú nhìn. Mã Khắc ca tay không thể so Đông Hách ca càng lớn, bởi vậy không có cách nào giống phim truyền hình bên trong diễn như thế đem tay của hắn toàn bộ bọc lại. Hai người bọn họ tay, chỉ là chăm chú quấn quýt lấy nhau, Mã Khắc ca lòng bàn tay nhất định so Đông Hách ca mu bàn tay muốn nóng, nhưng cuối cùng bọn chúng sẽ bị đồng hóa thành giống nhau nhiệt độ. Bọn hắn màu da kém rất lớn, cỡ nào khác biệt hai cánh tay a, ta không chịu được hiếu kì, mọi người yêu nhau đến cùng là bởi vì lẫn nhau giống nhau hay là khác biệt? Gào thét trong sơn trang Catherine đã từng kích động như vậy đối Xiis Cliff nói nàng cùng rừng thật thà là người của hai thế giới, nói bọn hắn tựa như hỏa diễm cùng nước mưa, nguyệt quang cùng thiểm điện. Trong mắt ta, Mã Khắc ca cùng Đông Hách ca chính là như vậy tồn tại, mà như bây giờ hai cánh tay như thế thân mật giao ác. Mã Khắc ca gầy đến hình tiêu mảnh dẻ, tay lại có chút mập mạp, Đông Hách ca lôi kéo nhị ngũ bát vạn, trên tay lại có chết da, móng tay đều bị hắn gặm trọc. Hay là bọn nhỏ a. Mã Khắc ca đem Đông Hách ca đầu ôm đến trong lồng ngực của mình, hắn xem ra tựa như là từ trong thân thể của hắn lấy ra một cây xương sườn.

Ta cũng muốn làm Lý Đế Nỗ xương sườn. Dạng này ban đêm thích hợp yêu đương, thích hợp nằm mơ. Ta khi còn bé không có thể hiểu được con gái của biển, lại lớn một lúc thời điểm không có thể hiểu được đom đóm chi sâm. Làm sao lại có người vì tình yêu hiến tế sinh mệnh của mình đâu? Nhất là tại biết hiến tế một khắc này liền sẽ nghênh đón kết thúc. Để Lý Đế Nỗ nhìn ra ta ái mộ, sau đó lại cự tuyệt ta, kia cùng muốn mệnh của ta cũng không có gì sai biệt. Ta không có khoa trương, đối với vừa mới lâm vào mối tình đầu ta, đối với còn rất trẻ ta, thầm mến thất bại cùng tận thế so ra, khả năng cái trước còn khiến cho tâm ta nát một điểm.

Ta biết đại đa số người đều chọn không nói, không nói là an toàn. Nhưng lúc kia ta ngược lại hạ quyết tâm, cái này không phải là bởi vì ta dũng cảm, chỉ là ta vừa mới phát hiện, ta kỳ thật rất bất chấp hậu quả. Sinh tồn hay là hủy diệt, ta có thể lựa chọn tử vong.

Đêm dài thời điểm, ta nằm tại tấm kia đơn sơ trên phản, nghe thấy tiếng bước chân chuyển đến trước cửa phòng của ta. Thế mà là Lý Đế Nỗ, ta có chút khẩn trương nửa ngồi dậy, điều tra mà nhìn xem hắn. Hắn giơ cánh tay lên một khắc này ta minh bạch ý đồ đến —— bàn tay của hắn chính đang chảy máu, không biết là ở nơi nào cọ tổn thương.

"Thần Lạc, còn chưa ngủ a? Trong nhà có thuốc sao, trong viện quá tối ta vẩy một hồi."

Hắn có chút ngượng ngùng đối ta cười, giống là bởi vì quấy rầy ta mà cảm thấy thật có lỗi.

Ta mang tới y dược rương, đem hắn kéo đến toilet, dùng lưu động nước trôi tẩy, sau đó ngược lại nước ôxy già. Hắn là y học chuyên nghiệp, nghĩ đến ta tại chăm sóc một cái bác sĩ, cái này nhận biết để ta cảm thấy lạ lẫm lại có chút hưng phấn. Hắn lòng bàn tay hướng lên trên đưa ở trước mặt ta, ta đỡ lấy hắn cánh tay, thủ hạ cơ bắp nguyên nhân chính là đau đớn mà cứng đờ, bên trong làn da bởi vì không gặp mặt trời, rất trắng, giờ phút này hào không ngăn cản triển lộ ở trước mặt ta.

Hắn kinh ngạc tại ta thuần thục: "Ngươi có cái gì là sẽ không làm sao?"

Ta cho hắn dán lên dán, đem đồ vật lấy đi, đứng trở lại trước mặt hắn."Vậy nhưng nhiều lắm... Ta biết đều là chút không quan hệ sự tình khẩn yếu."

"Râu ria?"

"Ừm, chuyện ta muốn làm đều không làm thành đâu."

Ta cũng không biết mình là nơi nào đến lá gan. Ta đứng được cách hắn rất gần, lần thứ nhất gần như vậy, cùng hắn so ra ta tựa hồ thật quá gầy yếu chút, vóc dáng không kém là bao nhiêu, nhưng ta cảm thấy toàn bộ bất tỉnh tối nguồn sáng phảng phất đều bị hắn ngăn trở, ta đứng tại hắn trong bóng tối. Ta nói đủ ngay thẳng đi, Lý Đế Nỗ có thể nghe hiểu a? Ta thấy rõ ánh mắt của hắn, ở trong đó đang từ từ tràn đầy lên không thể làm gì, hắn không có tránh đi ta tới gần, há miệng nghĩ cần hồi đáp ta, có yếu ớt khí lưu phật đến trên mặt ta tới.

"Cho nên là ta hiểu ý tứ kia sao?"

Ta bướng bỉnh gật đầu. Nét mặt của hắn bắt đầu trở nên có chút nghiêm túc, loại kia khích lệ đệ đệ mỉm cười biến mất, giống như là đang suy nghĩ nên trả lời thế nào ta. Ta không nghĩ cho hắn suy nghĩ thời gian, thế là ta thăm dò quá khứ, muốn hôn hôn hắn.

Hắn vậy mà không có tránh. Ta đã được như nguyện hôn một chút môi của hắn, thậm chí còn lè lưỡi liếm liếm. Nói thật, ta đối như thế nào hôn hoàn toàn không biết gì, cơ sẽ đến đột như nhưng, ta cũng không có thời gian sớm luyện tập. Mà lại mũi của hắn cũng quá cao, thẳng đâm tại trên mặt ta, ta không biết nên làm thế nào mới có thể để cho hai ta đều thuận tiện. Bờ môi cùng làn da xúc cảm thật rất không giống, cái này có phải hay không chúng ta toàn thân cao thấp mềm mại nhất địa phương? Vẻn vẹn đơn giản như vậy vuốt ve một chút, ta liền kích động đến nghĩ phát run, ngay cả hơi thở đều trở nên nóng bỏng.

Ta không khỏi tựa quá khứ, hai tay ôm cổ của hắn, muốn làm sâu sắc nụ hôn này. Hắn lại tại lúc này có động tĩnh, nâng lên không có có thụ thương cái cánh tay kia đẩy ra ta.

Ta có chút không hiểu, lại có chút thẹn thùng mà nhìn chằm chằm vào hắn, chờ lấy hắn muốn làm sao cho ta hình phạt. Còn tốt, hắn thoạt nhìn không có bất luận cái gì ý không cao hứng, đưa tay vẩy một chút ta tóc trên trán."Đừng như vậy, ta sẽ rất khó khăn."

"Chán ghét ta như vậy sao?"

Hắn lắc đầu, nhưng cũng không có cho ta một cái có cổ vũ tính chất biểu lộ."Không phải... Chỉ là ngươi còn quá nhỏ."

Ta không phục lắm, ta muốn phản bác hắn ta không nhỏ, nhưng ta minh bạch như thế sẽ để cho ta xem ra càng giống một đứa bé. Ta nhịn xuống muốn thốt ra ủy khuất, nhịn xuống còn muốn hỏi hắn vấn đề.

Ta không nghĩ để hắn có bất kỳ luống cuống cùng không thoải mái.

4

Một đêm kia qua đi ta cùng Lý Đế Nỗ quan hệ lãnh đạm không ít. Tốt a, nhưng thật ra là ta đơn phương chiến tranh lạnh. Ta không có giận hắn, chỉ là còn không biết nên cầm thái độ gì đối mặt hắn.

Nguyên bản liền ít đến thương cảm hỗ động bị ta mong muốn đơn phương áp súc phải càng ít, thân thể của ta không chiếm được an ủi, trên tinh thần cũng càng thêm trống rỗng. Hỏng bét cách âm để ta không dám tại trong đêm thủ dâm, ta cũng chưa từng có nghe thấy có thanh âm kỳ quái từ sát vách truyền đến qua. Lý Đế Nỗ chẳng lẽ là khổ gì đi tăng sao? Hắn rõ ràng cũng chỉ lớn hơn ta hơn mấy tuổi mà thôi. Ta nghĩ hắn, nhắm mắt lại chính là mặt của hắn, đêm hôm ấy ta từng dựa vào hắn như vậy gần, có thể thấy rõ lông mi của hắn, như vậy nồng đậm, đen như vậy, giống tại mực bên trong thấm qua, xem ra ẩm ướt như vậy, dưới ánh mắt phương còn có một viên nho nhỏ nốt ruồi nước mắt. Ta muốn hôn cặp mắt kia, muốn đem ta toàn bộ thể xác tinh thần đều cho hắn.

May mà mùa hè ban đêm tương đối ngắn ngủi. Ta cần dương quang đến xua tan một chút tình ý của ta cùng dục niệm, cần một thứ gì chuyện khác để ta chuyển di lực chú ý, tùy tiện chuyện gì đều tốt. Duy nhất không thể tránh né chính là ta hiện tại vừa gầy một chút, nhưng người trong nhà đều chỉ coi ta là thời kì sinh trưởng trổ cành, cũng không có lo lắng quá mức.

Đông Hách ca ngược lại là nhìn ra ta không thích hợp, hỏi ta có hay không cùng Lý Đế Nỗ có cái gì khập khiễng. Không có khập khiễng, ta lời nói thật đối với hắn nói, nhảy qua lúng túng một đêm kia. Đông Hách ca không phụ kỳ vọng, đi lên chính là một trận gà trống gáy minh giống như cuồng tiếu, một bên thở một bên hỏi ta, "Thế nào, ngươi cũng thay đổi thái à nha?"

Hai ta mắt tối sầm. Phong thủy luân chuyển, mấy năm trước Đông Hách ca cùng ta bộc lộ thời điểm, ta gọi là qua hắn mấy lần biến thái tới. Nói đến, ta thật không phải là cái tốt đệ đệ, tại hắn bởi vì đen cùng béo phì bị lấy ra không ít ngoại hiệu tuổi dậy thì, những cái kia ngoại hiệu ta cơ hồ một cái không rơi đều gọi qua. Đổi thành người khác Đông Hách ca đại khái đã sớm bên trên nắm đấm, nhưng hắn không có vì vậy sinh qua ta khí. Về sau ta chỉ những thứ này sự tình cùng hắn sám hối qua, hắn lại lắc đầu nói mình đều không nhớ rõ.

Lý Đông Hách rốt cục cười đủ. Hắn như có điều suy nghĩ sờ sờ cằm: "Không nên a. Nếu là cùng ngươi thích hắn so lên, ta cảm thấy hắn giống như càng thích ngươi mới đúng."

Ta không thể tin nhìn xem Lý Đông Hách, phảng phất hắn đang nói cái gì thiên phương dạ đàm."Thế nhưng là hắn nói... Nói ta quá nhỏ."

Đông Hách ca lại cười."Đó là bởi vì hắn là người tốt."

Ta không có thể hiểu được hắn nói lời này ý tứ, tại sao là người tốt liền không thể tiếp nhận ta cầu ái, ta chẳng lẽ là cái gì người xấu sao?"Tốt a, khả năng hắn là người tốt, dù sao so với ta tốt liền đúng rồi."

Dạng này thời gian lại qua vài ngày nữa, ta giật mình nghỉ hè không có ta tưởng tượng dài như thế. Thời tiết hay là đồng dạng nóng, nhưng dần dần thường xuyên dông tố cùng càng thêm ẩm ướt không khí nhắc nhở ta mùa hè bắt đầu tiến vào một cái khác giai đoạn. Làm ta phiền lòng không còn là Lý Đế Nỗ tránh xa người ngàn dặm, mà là ta sẽ sẽ không còn được gặp lại hắn. Bồn rửa mặt bên trên răng chén, cổng đổi lại là giày chơi bóng, còn có mỗi đêm truyền đến tất tiếng xột xoạt tốt tiếng vang nhắc nhở ta hắn còn đợi ở bên cạnh ta, ta cỡ nào không nỡ đây hết thảy a. Ta muốn mỗi ngày mở mắt sau liền có nhìn thấy hắn khả năng, mà không phải chỉ có thể tại danh bạ bên trong trông thấy tên của hắn.

Có trời trong đêm mất điện, ta nóng đến ngủ không được, cũng không muốn đánh trò chơi, thế là đứng lên giữ cửa cửa sổ đều rộng mở, lại tại tủ sách bên trong tìm quyển sách. Có thể là ta động tĩnh hơi bị lớn, bởi vì Lý Đế Nỗ đi tới, dựa tại cửa vừa nhìn ta.

"Làm sao không ngủ được?"

"Quá nóng, ta ngủ không được." Ta rất thành thật trả lời hắn.

"Ta cũng ngủ không được. Thần Lạc đang nhìn cái gì sách? Niệm cho ta nghe nghe đi." Hắn thế mà đi tới, ngồi tại giường của ta một bên, dù bận vẫn ung dung mà nhìn xem ta.

Ta nhất thời có chút phản ứng không kịp."Niệm cho hắn nghe nghe", cái này tính là gì, nếu là ta đầu óc rõ ràng một điểm, liền sẽ cảm thấy cái này cùng khi còn bé cha mẹ bức ta tại khách nhân trước mặt biểu diễn tiết mục đồng dạng không thèm nói đạo lý. Dựa vào cái gì? Ta nên đem kia bản sách nhỏ nện vào trong ngực hắn để chính hắn đi xem, mà không phải đến sai khiến ta. Nhưng ta không có cách nào cự tuyệt hắn, ta giống như tại ngày đầu tiên nhìn thấy hắn về sau liền bị tước đoạt loại năng lực này. Cỡ nào không công bằng a, hắn có thể nhẹ nhàng như vậy đẩy ra ta, ta lại không thể.

Ta nhìn chăm chú nhìn một chút sách trong tay, a, là ta trước đó đã học qua, một bản Bùi nhiều phỉ thi tập. Ta không biết thả Hà đèn cái kia buổi tối, tại hắn gảy đàn ghita bắt đầu hống mấy cái kia Hồng Kông cô nương đến cùng phải hay không đang cùng hắn tán tỉnh, nhưng ta biết lần này hắn đang cùng ta tán tỉnh. Tốt, ta lật đến một tờ bắt đầu cho hắn niệm: "Ta nguyện là dòng nước xiết / trên núi nhỏ Hà / xuyên qua đường gập ghềnh / từ trong núi đá chậm rãi chảy qua / chỉ cần người yêu của ta / là một đầu cá con / tại ta bọt nước bên trong / vui sướng bơi qua bơi lại."

Ta ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn, hắn lẳng lặng mà nhìn xem ta, giống như là còn đang chờ ta tiếp tục đọc tiếp. Ta đem sách khép lại: "Thế nào?"

Hắn nhếch nhếch khóe miệng: "Ta chỉ là rất kinh ngạc, ngươi nhỏ như vậy, sẽ thích đọc thơ."

Hai cái này có quan hệ gì sao? Ta chưa nghĩ ra nên trả lời thế nào, chỉ có thể trầm mặc.

"Ta cơ hồ không có đọc qua. Ta... Giống như cùng những này đều không quá dính dáng."

Làm sao lại loại suy nghĩ này đâu? Ta quỳ ngồi dậy, Lý Đế Nỗ lại một lần đến ta có thể đụng tay đến địa phương. Hắn thật mọc rất tốt, tốt đến có chút không chân thực. Giờ này khắc này ta tựa như cái kia gọi da cách Mali ông quốc vương, hắn yêu mình pho tượng kia, đến mức ngày đêm hi vọng nàng có thể biến thành con người thực sự. Lý Đế Nỗ chính là ta điêu khắc, ta tình yêu cùng dục vọng, nếu như giống nhau là xa không thể chạm, pho tượng cùng người chân thật lại có khác nhau lớn bao nhiêu? Thân yêu Thần tình yêu, ngươi đã nguyện ý thỏa mãn cái kia quốc vương như vậy không thực tế nguyện vọng, có thể hay không cũng nghe một chút ta muốn nói cái gì đâu? Ta cũng hi vọng ta pho tượng có thể sống tới, yêu ta, đi vào cuộc sống của ta bên trong.

Ta có chút bi ai lại có chút cam chịu nghĩ như vậy, Lý Đế Nỗ lại đưa tay qua đến, sờ sờ mặt của ta.

Hắn dừng lại một chút, ngón tay hướng khóe miệng của ta chèo thuyền qua đây, tiếp theo ngừng tại nơi đó. Giống như là đang chần chờ bước kế tiếp nên làm như thế nào, tay của hắn không có tiến một bước động tác. Ta vô sự tự thông há miệng ra, nhẹ nhàng liếm một chút.

Nếu như là trong phim ảnh, bước kế tiếp liền nên là hắn đem ngón tay thò vào đến, nhưng hắn ngược lại thu về. Dự cảm đến hắn rút lui, ta giương mắt lên tức giận nhìn hắn. Hắn nhịn không được cười lên, cúi người tới đẩy bờ vai của ta, ra hiệu ta nằm xuống.

Ta rất nghe lời. Hắn dùng tay chống đỡ tại thân thể ta hai bên, áp vào trên người ta tới. Nói tóm lại, Lý Đế Nỗ ngũ quan cứng rắn, khuôn mặt góc cạnh rõ ràng, thấy thế nào đều là rất nam tính hóa một gương mặt. Nhưng hiện tại hắn mặt nghịch ánh sáng, lồng tại một mảnh mờ nhạt trong vầng sáng, trở nên rất mơ hồ. Rõ ràng chính là ánh mắt của hắn, cùng ta ánh mắt có thể bằng một chút xíu màu da. Nhưng ta bắt đầu có chút hoảng hốt, bởi vì hắn quá dài lông mi, chính trầm thấp buông thõng, bởi vì hắn quá trắng nõn trên gương mặt nổi lên đỏ ửng, Lý Đế Nỗ đang hại xấu hổ sao? Ta nghĩ hết thảy đẹp đồ vật có lẽ cũng sẽ không là triệt để đơn tính đừng, tựa như ta từ không nghĩ tới Lý Đế Nỗ trên thân sẽ xuất hiện ta chỗ quen thuộc qua một chút nữ tính đặc chất. Nhưng giờ phút này ta cảm thấy hắn giống nữ hài, cứ việc nửa người dưới của hắn chính vô cùng cứng rắn đỉnh lấy ta.

Vậy liền đến chinh phục ta đi. Ta ôm phía sau lưng của hắn, vuốt ve hắn bí lên da lưng, là cùng ta hoàn toàn khác biệt xúc cảm. Hắn cúi đầu xuống hôn cổ của ta, ta cơ hồ hòa tan tại môi lưỡi của hắn hạ. Tình dục từ ông trời của ta linh đóng chảy ròng vọt đến bàn chân tấm, ta cảm thấy thân thể của mình biến thành một đầu Hà, một đầu bão tố bên trong nhỏ Hà, trong máu đều là dòng xoáy, bọn chúng mất đi khống chế giống như bốn phía chạy tán, đem ta quấy đến hoa mắt chóng mặt mặt đỏ tới mang tai. Vì không sụp đổ ta không thể làm gì khác hơn là càng dùng sức ôm lấy Lý Đế Nỗ, phảng phất bắt hắn lại sau ta mới không tới mức chìm xuống. Tại loại này vô cùng vui vẻ trong hỗn độn, ta mơ mơ màng màng nghe được hắn tại đối ta nói chuyện, "Trong nhà của ta nuôi con mèo..."

"Ừm?" Ta không rõ ràng cho lắm phát ra một cái giọng mũi. Thanh âm của ta giống như cũng mất đi khống chế, nghe như vậy lạ lẫm. Lý Đế Nỗ đang mở ta áo ngủ nút thắt, có chút sốt ruột muốn đem nó lột xuống, ta cảm thấy hết thảy thuộc về chính ta đặc chất cũng đều tại bị hắn bóc ra, ta căn bản cũng không phải là ta.

"Nó gọi phụng thực." Ta nghi hoặc mở to mắt, làm sao, chúng ta còn muốn trò chuyện chút trời sao? May mà hắn một giây sau liền không lại lên tiếng, chuyên tâm gây nên Chí bắt đầu hôn môi của ta, xoa nắn hạ thể của ta. Ta nóng đến chết mất, cổ họng khô phải nhanh bốc cháy, làm sao hết lần này tới lần khác liền chọn như thế một buổi tối đâu. Nhưng ta vẫn là ngoan ngoãn ngốc tại dưới người hắn, ta chỗ nào cũng không muốn đi, chết tại trong ngực hắn ta cũng là nguyện ý. Đế Nỗ ca ca, hôn hôn ta đi, để ta bắn đi, ta biết ngươi có thể để cho ta dễ chịu, có thể để cho ta cao trào. Biết sao? Ngươi nghĩ đối ta làm cái gì đều có thể, trên thế giới này chỉ có ngươi mới được cho phép làm như thế, bởi vì ta là yêu ngươi.

Lý Đế Nỗ đỉnh lúc tiến vào đau quá, ta bị đau đến lập tức thanh tỉnh. Quả nhiên, chúng ta nhân sinh bên trong lần thứ nhất tình ái phần lớn đều không cách nào hoàn mỹ. Hai chúng ta đều bối rối lại không biết làm sao, hắn lớn hơn ta kia mấy tuổi cũng giống là hư không tiêu thất như vậy. Có người đem tình ái so sánh một trận mưu sát, ta không biết hắn là tại chỉ cái gì, nhưng ta biết mình vừa mới kém chút liền không có nửa cái mạng. Bất quá ta không tức giận, cũng không muốn mắng người, ta thậm chí có chút muốn cười. Ta bắt đầu hiểu thành cái gì có người lúc ân ái sẽ phát ra loại kia nghe có chút dâm loạn tiếng cười, ta đã từng lấy vì là bởi vì tình dục. A, nguyên lai không phải như vậy, tình dục sẽ để cho ta ngạt thở, để ta rên rỉ, muốn cười lại chỉ là ra ngoài vui vẻ mà thôi.

Chúng ta hết thảy làm hai lần. Kết thúc về sau Lý Đế Nỗ ngã xuống, nặng nề mà ép tại trên người ta. Làm gì, là đang làm nũng à. Ta cười đi đẩy hắn trĩu nặng đầu, sờ đến một đầu mồ hôi. Hai chúng ta đều hỏng bét, cả người giống vừa trong nước mới vớt ra, ga giường cũng một mảnh hỗn độn. Có lẽ tính liền là nhân loại sinh hoạt nguyên thủy nhất một bộ phận, nó cơ hồ là hết thảy thể diện từ trái nghĩa.

Nhưng đây cũng là chúng ta đến Thiên Đường duy nhất phương thức.

5

Liên quan tới vạn năng Thượng Đế có như thế một cái lý luận: Một cái sinh ra tại mục sư gia đình tiểu hài, tàn một cái chân. Từ nhỏ hắn liền được cho biết, Thượng Đế là vạn năng, mà lại hiểu chuyện về sau tiến giáo hội trường học, lão sư cũng là như thế này dạy hắn. Thế là hắn cho rằng chỉ cần mình mỗi ngày đều thành kính cầu nguyện, Thượng Đế liền sẽ nghe được tín đồ của hắn cầu xin, ban cho hắn một đầu tốt chân. Đương nhiên, tiểu nam hài mỗi ngày đều đầy cõi lòng hi vọng tỉnh lại, lại thất vọng phát phát hiện mình cũng không có chuyển biến tốt đẹp. Đối với kết quả này hắn là giải thích như vậy: Nhất định là hắn lòng tin còn chưa đủ, hoặc là không có cho Thượng Đế đầy đủ thời gian. Với ta mà nói, ta không có bất kỳ cái gì chân chính tín ngưỡng tông giáo, cái kết luận này tự nhiên không thích hợp. Cái này toàn bộ sự kiện đều cùng thần minh hoặc là cái gì khác lực lượng không có bất cứ quan hệ nào. Lý Đế Nỗ hiện tại liền nằm ở bên cạnh ta, ta rốt cục có thể thuyết phục mình, ta hi vọng cũng không phải là cùng đầu kia tàn chân đồng dạng không có thuốc chữa.

Ta ngủ được rất không yên ổn, có lẽ là quá nóng nguyên nhân. Thật vất vả chịu đựng được đến trời lượng, ta đang nghĩ ngợi muốn hay không đánh thức Lý Đế Nỗ, đã nhìn thấy hắn nhắm lông mi run rẩy, đầu hướng phương hướng của ta quay lại, hai viên nho đen giống như con mắt dịu dàng ngoan ngoãn nhìn qua ta.

Ta lúc đầu cho là ta hai sẽ cùng một chỗ ngủ đến giữa trưa, nhưng suy nghĩ kỹ một chút cái kia cũng quá không có khả năng, thật giống như chuyện này đối với chúng ta mà nói chỉ là mỏi mệt, chúng ta cần thiết chỉ là nghỉ ngơi. Hiển nhiên, nghĩ như vậy có chút xa xỉ quá mức. Bởi vậy chúng ta không hẹn mà cùng tại cái này tia sáng còn thiếu thốn sáng sớm tỉnh lại, "Trước thoải mái lại nói" là đương nhiên, nhưng tổng còn có chút đối thoại không thể tránh né.

Ta lo sợ bất an chờ lấy. Lý Đế Nỗ một vừa đưa tay đến ôm ta, vừa nói: "Ngươi hiện tại cảm thấy... Thế nào?"

Ta cảm giác hắn có chút lực lượng không đủ. Nói thật, mặc kệ như thế nào ta cũng là qua mười tám năm thẳng nam sinh sống người, cứ việc chúng ta tối hôm qua nên làm không nên làm đều làm, nhưng một buổi sáng sớm bị một cái nam nhân khác ôm vào trong ngực loại chuyện này đối ta xung kích hay là quá lớn. Ta cố gắng vượt qua một chút lòng xấu hổ, tại bên cạnh hắn tìm cái thoải mái một chút tư thế: "Rất tốt a."

"Ta hôm qua đặc biệt sợ hãi ngươi chán ghét ta." Hắn đem ánh mắt dời, vùi đầu tiến cổ của ta bên trong cọ xát.

"Làm sao lại như vậy?" Ta có chút không hiểu thấu, "Ta tối hôm qua một mực cứng ngắc lấy a, ngươi cũng không phải không biết."

Hắn bị ta như thế một lần thế mà đỏ mặt. Tốt a, ta cũng không nghĩ tới mình có thể như thế thản nhiên nói ra. Hắn lắc đầu: "Không giống, ta tại ngươi như thế lớn thời điểm... Đối cái gì đều có thể cứng rắn. Ta nói là, ta hiện tại rất rõ ràng mình muốn cái gì, nhưng ngươi còn không hiểu, ngươi ở độ tuổi này vẫn luôn là cứng ngắc lấy."

Hắn đoạn văn này nói đến bừa bãi, nhưng từ nhỏ đọc lý giải cầm không được mấy phần ta thế mà nghe hiểu. Ta luôn luôn không dễ dùng lắm đầu rốt cục linh quang lóe lên một lần, lại có lẽ mỗi người đối với mình người yêu ngôn ngữ đều có được vô sự tự thông bản lĩnh. Ta minh lườm hắn nói ta quá nhỏ lúc cái biểu tình kia, còn có Đông Hách ca câu kia "Bởi vì hắn là người tốt" .

Làm sao bây giờ, thật là ngu a Lý Đế Nỗ.

Ta nhắm mắt lại, một lần nữa nằm tiến trong ngực hắn, trái tim của hắn tại bên tai ta hữu lực nhảy lên. "Tin tưởng ta một điểm đi." Nhiều kỳ quái a, ta biết tim đập của chúng ta không có khả năng trăm phần trăm đồng bộ, nhưng giờ này khắc này, ta màng nhĩ cùng đại não cùng một chỗ lừa gạt ta, vì ta chế tạo trên thế giới này tốt đẹp nhất ảo giác, chúng ta phảng phất sinh ra chính là một thể.

Yêu đương thật sự là một kiện chuyện hạnh phúc. Trước lúc này, ta giống như là cái tại phong cảnh khu hành tẩu mù lòa, nơi này không có gặp nguy hiểm, ta có thể nghe thấy điểu ngữ nghe thấy hương hoa, chỉ là không cách nào nhìn thấy mà thôi, ta hết thảy thể nghiệm đều toàn bằng tưởng tượng. Hiện tại Lý Đế Nỗ nguyện ý làm con mắt của ta. Chúng ta là người bình thường, không truy cầu cái gì linh hồn cộng hưởng, chỉ là cần đi một điểm bình thường yêu đương hẹn hò quá trình. Ta bắt đầu thích đi ra ngoài, dù cho mưa rào liên miên tháng tám đã không còn như vậy thích hợp đi đường núi, nhưng chỉ cần không sét đánh chúng ta đều sẽ ra ngoài. Trên núi yên tĩnh, nhất là trời mưa thời điểm, phảng phất toàn bộ thế giới chỉ còn lại hai chúng ta. Nói đến buồn cười, chúng ta hiện tại mới bắt đầu hảo hảo nói chuyện phiếm, càng không ngừng trò chuyện. Dù sao cái này là nhân loại hiểu rõ lẫn nhau nhất nhanh gọn phương thức , bất kỳ cái gì một cái kiệm lời người tại tình yêu cuồng nhiệt kỳ đều lại biến thành lắm lời, huống chi ta lúc đầu lời nói liền không ít. Ta thao thao bất tuyệt cùng hắn chia sẻ ta thích đồ vật, người nhà cùng bằng hữu, hắn cũng cùng ta nói về tỷ tỷ của hắn, nói về hắn nuôi mèo, còn có hắn dị ứng.

"Đối phụng thực cũng sẽ sao?"

"Ừm."

Lý Đế Nỗ rất yêu dùng đơn âm tiết trả lời người. Dễ dàng như vậy lộ ra ngạo mạn, nhưng Lý Đế Nỗ có lẽ là duy nhất làm như vậy cũng không làm cho người ta chán ghét gia hỏa. Bởi vì hắn phát ra những này ngữ khí từ lúc lại rất ngoan ngoãn mà nhìn xem ngươi, dùng hắn cặp kia đen nhánh, ướt át con mắt.

"Dị ứng vì cái gì còn muốn nuôi đâu? Không phải rất nguy hiểm à."

Lý Đế Nỗ có chút xấu hổ lại có chút kiêu ngạo mà cười, "Bởi vì đáng yêu nha", hắn duỗi ra hai ngón tay khoa tay một cái ngắn ngủi chiều dài, "Ta nhặt nó trở về thời điểm, nó mới một tí tẹo như thế. Ta là nhìn xem phụng thực lớn lên." Lý Đế Nỗ biểu lộ tốt mèo nô, mà dị ứng cứ như vậy bị sơ lược. Tại chúng ta chỗ có quan hệ với mèo trong lúc nói chuyện với nhau, cơ bản đều là đối mèo ca ngợi cùng hắn có bao nhiêu hạnh phúc, dị ứng chẳng lẽ không khó thụ sao? Nhưng hắn một câu cũng không có miêu tả qua.

Dựa vào, thật ghen tỵ phụng thực a. Ta chỉ sợ thật biến thái.

Mưa thực tại lớn thời điểm, chúng ta chỗ nào cũng đi không được, đành phải ở trong nhà. Ta bắt đầu dạy hắn đánh đàn dương cầm. Lý Đế Nỗ mười ngón thon dài hữu lực, vui cảm giác cũng tốt, là cái thông minh học sinh. Ta so hắn nhỏ, nhưng giờ phút này hắn nghe theo ta hết thảy chỉ đạo, khích lệ cùng phê bình hắn đều chiếu đơn thu hết. Bất quá ta không phải cái hảo lão sư, so với học sinh đến, ngược lại là ta càng tấp nập đi thần, ta thường thường nhịn không được ngồi vào đàn của hắn băng ghế bên cạnh, hôn gò má của hắn. Lý Đế Nỗ sẽ không cự tuyệt ta, hắn sẽ đem ngón tay từ trên phím đàn dời, đem ta ôm đến trên gối ngồi xuống, chậm rãi hôn ta, phảng phất đây là một kiện nhất định phải hết sức chăm chú mới có thể làm sự tình. Ngoài cửa sổ tổng đang đổ mưa, tí tách tí tách tiếng nước đem chúng ta náo ra đến thanh âm đều cho nuốt mất, hôn trở nên giống phim ảnh cũ bên trong cái chủng loại kia lặng im ống kính, đều khiến ta hiểu lầm chúng ta kỳ thật rất yên tĩnh.

Rất bình thường đi, yêu đương thời điểm. Chúng ta không phải vì để người yêu cùng đi làm những gì, mà là vì bồi tại yêu bên người thân mới đi kiếm chuyện làm. Cho nên thất thần rất bình thường, hiệu suất thấp cũng rất bình thường, chúng ta chẳng qua là tại yêu đương mà thôi a. Ra ngoài bơi lội thời điểm cũng thế. Người trong nước sẽ thả lỏng, sẽ cảm thấy hài lòng, đại khái là bởi vì chúng ta sinh ra liền bị quấn mang tại nước ối bên trong, mãi cho đến đến thế giới này một giây sau cùng. Trong nước chúng ta luôn luôn bơi lên bơi lên liền cùng tiến tới, tránh tại dòng suối chỗ khúc quanh, gặp nước to lớn cổ thụ một bên, giống hai con động vật nhỏ giống như đầu gặp mặt chân đụng chân. Đương nhiên chúng ta cũng không có màn trời chiếu đất liền nhặt được đảm lượng cùng da mặt. Lúc này chúng ta liền sẽ bò lên bờ, lảo đảo chạy về nhà, tránh lên trên lầu gian phòng trong bồn tắm. Bồn tắm lớn nhỏ thật nhiều, như cái thu nhỏ lại bản hồ nước, hoặc là nói là cái phóng đại bản bể cá, chúng ta chính là hai đầu khó khăn chia lìa cá. Không gian thực tại quá chật chội, chúng ta chỉ có thể quấn quýt lấy nhau, chúng ta cũng thích quấn quýt lấy nhau. Trong nước Lý Đế Nỗ là ôn nhu, hắn hôn không có như vậy bỏng, động tác cũng không có vội vã như vậy, nước làm nhạt hắn cơ hồ chỗ có khí chất, duy nhất làm sâu sắc chính là hắn ẩm ướt con mắt. Ta toàn thân đều ngâm trong nước, không làm gì được, cổ cũng đi theo mềm nhũn hướng về sau ngửa. Nhưng ta sẽ không chìm xuống, Lý Đế Nỗ ôm ta đây. Ta đưa tay đi sờ hắn trên ót tóc, đều ướt đẫm, trở nên rất trơn, lại cắt rất ngắn, xúc cảm giống bà ngoại ta lúc trước nuôi con kia lông ngắn chó con, mỗi một lần trời mưa xuống từ bên ngoài chạy trở về thời điểm.

Tại loại này không quá chân thực trong vui sướng, ta không thể tránh khỏi cảm thấy tiếc hận, mùa hè giống như thật nhanh kết thúc, chúng ta làm sao liền không thể sớm đi cùng một chỗ đâu? Dù là mấy ngày cũng tốt. Ta oán trách qua Lý Đế Nỗ hai câu, trách hắn không sớm chút cho ta ám chỉ, làm hại ta vẫn cho là hắn không thích ta tới. Ai biết hắn rất oan uổng mà nhìn xem ta nói: "Ta đã cho ám chỉ nha."

"Lúc nào?" Ta phảng phất tại nghe cái gì Nghìn lẻ một đêm cố sự.

"Liền ngươi cho ta hái lá sen lần kia, ta đụng ngươi một chút, kết quả ngươi nhảy lên cao ba thước, làm cho ta cùng quấy rối tình dục ngươi giống như. Đánh vậy sau này ta cũng không dám."

Ta kém chút té xỉu. Được thôi, hai chúng ta ai cũng đừng trách ai, tám lạng nửa cân thôi. Nhưng đáng tiếc thì đáng tiếc, từ bất kỳ một cái nào phương diện đến nói ta đều tuyệt đối xem như lạc quan chủ Nghĩa người, đối tình yêu tự nhiên càng là như vậy. Ta cái gì đều không sợ, ta chỉ hi vọng Lý Đế Nỗ cũng là lạc quan.

6

Cuối tháng thời điểm chúng ta bồi Đông Hách ca lại đi một chuyến bệnh viện. Đa tạ Mã Khắc ca một mực cùng hắn phục kiện, Đông Hách ca khôi phục được rất tốt, chỉ là còn không thể hoàn toàn phụ trọng, nhưng đã có thể chống quải trượng xuống đất. Nghỉ hè cũng nhanh kết thúc, chúng ta dự định đi bờ biển ở lại hai ngày, liền tại ta cùng Lý Đế Nỗ nhắc qua sát vách tiểu trấn. Lúc ấy hắn đối ta còn hờ hững lạnh lẽo, nhưng hiện tại không phải là muốn bồi ta đi nha, ta không khỏi đắc ý nghĩ.

Ta tại sau khi xuất phát mới biết được Mã Khắc ca nhưng thật ra là Canada duệ, mặc dù dài trương người da vàng mặt (Mã Khắc ca thật xin lỗi). Trên đường đi hắn đều tại tràn đầy phấn khởi cùng chúng ta giảng Canada dài bãi, dính sát mặt biển phi hành hải âu, cùng cực kỳ mềm mại tinh tế cát trắng. Ta cũng đã gặp hải âu, năm ngoái mùa đông tại Đại Liên, Tinh Hải quảng trường bên cạnh có người bán cắt thành tiểu Đinh lạp xưởng hun khói, hướng không trung ném liền có hải âu đón lấy, bọn chúng là rất linh xảo thông minh sinh vật. Lúc này Mã Khắc ca tinh thần phấn chấn nói chuyện, lông mày rất khả ái một động một chút, liền rất giống hải âu hai đạo mang theo hình cung cánh.

Buổi chiều bãi biển là nóng, cách dép lê một mực truyền đến lòng bàn chân của ta tấm. Mã Khắc ca nheo mắt lại —— dương quang thực tại quá chướng mắt, "Oa, cái này kỳ thật cùng dài bãi rất không giống, ta vẫn cho là tất cả bãi cát đều là giống nhau. Nhưng kỳ thật không phải."

Lý Đế Nỗ một mực không có lên tiếng, đột nhiên tiếp một câu, "Ngươi sẽ như vậy nghĩ liền rất tồi tệ."

Mã Khắc ca không để ý tới hắn, còn đắm chìm tại mình nói liên miên lải nhải bên trong, hắn nhưng thật ra là lời nói thật nhiều một người: "Đơn giản chỉ là nước, còn có bên bờ, chỉ những thứ này. Nhưng là không, đều không giống."

Đông Hách ca chân còn chưa tốt thấu, bị Mã Khắc ca lệnh cưỡng chế tại cây dù hạ đợi không cho chạm vào nước. Đông Hách ca cũng biết mình không được, nhưng vẫn là nằm dưới dù hùng hùng hổ hổ: "Đến bờ biển còn không hạ biển không phải đi theo nhà tắm không tắm rửa đồng dạng mà!" Hắn trang bị phải ngược lại là rất giống có chuyện như vậy, hiển nhiên là vì đến bờ biển chuyên môn trang điểm qua: Dép lào, quần bãi biển, còn có một cái hoa đến nhân thần cộng phẫn áo sơmi hoa. Lý Đông Hách đem kính râm một mực cúi đến trên sống mũi, từ trên tấm kính duyên lộ ra hai con tròn căng con mắt, "Lý Mã Khắc, nếu không phải ta chân không được, ta có thể một đường đem ngươi ôm đến trong biển." Ta nhịn không được lại muốn mắt trợn trắng. Nhưng Mã Khắc ca chỉ là cười, hắn một bên ừ gật đầu, một bên đem bao kéo tới đệm tại Lý Đông Hách dưới chân, muốn để hắn dễ chịu một điểm.

... Ta rời đi. Ta vẫn là không hiểu tình yêu.

Ta lôi kéo Lý Đế Nỗ hướng trong biển đi. Biển cạn chỗ sóng lớn, mặc dù không cao nhưng lực lượng rất đủ, ta đi một bước liền lắc hai bước. Nghĩ nghĩ sau ta ôm Lý Đế Nỗ cổ hướng về thân thể hắn nhảy một cái: "Ca ca ôm ta quá khứ!"

Lý Đế Nỗ trở tay không kịp kém chút ngã sấp xuống, nhưng vẫn là kiệt lực ôm chặt ta ổn định trọng tâm. Không tệ, cơ bắp không có phí công luyện nha. Ta biết hắn liền ăn ta cái này một bao. Quả nhiên, Lý Đế Nỗ biết nghe lời phải ôm lấy ta đi lên phía trước, chân của ta dựng tại hắn trong khuỷu tay, gợn sóng hay là lắc lư, ta giống đang ngồi một chiếc thuyền nhỏ, Lý Đế Nỗ chính là ta cột buồm.

Đi không bao xa sóng liền nhỏ rất nhiều, nước biển đã tràn đến Lý Đế Nỗ eo vị trí. Hắn lung lay ta ra hiệu ta xuống tới, ta xoay quay thân bên ngoài thân bày ra không tốt, hắn trừng to mắt nhìn ta, dùng loại kia "Vậy ngươi muốn như thế nào" biểu lộ. Ta rất không có hảo ý hướng hắn vui: "Ngươi ôm ta lên ngồi xổm nha, ta nhìn ngươi đoán luyện tới thế nào. Đến, một, hai —— "

Hắn bất đắc dĩ nhìn xem ta, không nhúc nhích, thật cũng không buông ta xuống. Tốt a, ta là làm khó một chút, sức nổi của nước biển không khỏi quá lớn. Vậy liền đổi một cái tốt, ta đảo tròn mắt: "Ngươi đối biển cả hô câu nói đi, liền hô Thần Lạc ta yêu ngươi ~ "

Nhưng mà Lý Đế Nỗ thật làm theo, còn kém chút phá âm. Ta bị câu kia bị gió biển xé rách phải hiếm nát "Ta yêu ngươi" nện đến đầu óc choáng váng. Ta một mực tự cho là không có gì nghi thức cảm giác, đối trên miệng không có yêu cầu, nhưng thật nghe được thời điểm, vẫn cảm thấy quá hạnh phúc. Thật hạnh phúc, nói đùa cái gì, đây chính là bạn trai ta lần thứ nhất nói yêu ta a. Sau đó ta phát hiện chúng ta ở địa phương cũng không có mấy người, bờ biển truyền âm hiệu quả lại rất kém cỏi, căn bản không ai có thể nghe được chúng ta tại mù kêu cái gì. Thế là ngăn chặn mình như vậy một chút điểm xấu hổ cảm giác về sau, ta cũng đối biển cả hô Lý Đế Nỗ ta yêu ngươi.

Chúng ta giống đồ đần giống như ở trong biển ngươi yêu ta ta yêu ngươi trong chốc lát về sau, ngã trái ngã phải lại đi trở lại. Đến bên bờ phát hiện Đông Hách ca cùng Mã Khắc ca chính tại chụp hình, chụp hai phát liền bắt đầu cãi nhau. Nguyên nhân là Mã Khắc ca không chiếu sáng tướng kỹ thuật tương đương không được, còn đem bối cảnh bên trong đơn. Ngoặt cũng cho chụp đi vào. Lý Đông Hách hai tay bóp lấy eo bắt đầu mắng, như cái nằm vật xuống compa, nói Mã Khắc ca liền là sợ khắp thiên hạ không có đều biết hắn què, sau đó lại oán trách hắn chụp ảnh kỹ thuật thái kê, cầm tam tinh đều là chà đạp tam tinh.

Căn cứ Đông Hách ca chửi đổng người rảnh rỗi chớ gần nguyên tắc, ta yên lặng đi ra."Ngươi nói chúng ta làm sao không có cãi nhau đâu?" Ta đột nhiên quay đầu nhìn một chút Lý Đế Nỗ.

"Khả năng về sau sẽ đi."

Đông Hách ca thanh âm dần dần nhỏ lại, ta biết hắn nổi giận thời gian đồng dạng đều không dài, mà lại kỳ thật rất dễ dụ. Quả nhiên, chờ chúng ta lại lúc trở về, hắn đã ngồi thẳng lên đến, chính tại cho Mã Khắc ca lột nho. Chúng ta bốn người ngồi trở lại đến cây dù hạ, lòng bàn chân của ta còn dính đầy từ bên ngoài mang về hạt cát. Gió biển mang đến hơi tanh mặn khí tức, xen lẫn nho mùi thơm ngát, cũng không làm cho người ta chán ghét. Bờ biển là tốt, mùa hè cũng là tốt, bờ biển mùa hè càng là tốt nhất.

Nhưng là mùa hè tóm lại phải kết thúc. Chúng ta đều nên khai giảng, Lý Đế Nỗ so ta sớm hai ngày đi. Ta không nỡ mùa hè, nhưng ta cũng không hi vọng chỉ có mùa hè có thể trở thành Lý Đế Nỗ đại danh từ. Ta nghĩ tại mùa xuân, mùa thu, mùa đông đều nhìn thấy hắn, bởi vì mỗi cái mùa có thể làm sự tình đều là không giống, mỗi cái mùa ta cùng hắn cũng đều là khác biệt.

Ta đưa Lý Đế Nỗ đến nhà ga, hắn đem một phong thư nhét vào trong tay của ta, để ta chờ một lúc lại mở ra. Chúng ta tạm biệt rất phổ thông, liền nói mấy câu, chụp chụp vai, phảng phất một đôi thẳng nam. Đưa tiễn Lý Đế Nỗ sau ta đem thư giấy triển khai, phía trên là hắn có chút viết ngoáy nhưng vẫn là rất đẹp chữ, tin rất ngắn gọn, xuống dốc khoản cũng không ngẩng đầu, giống như là thời gian đang gấp viết:

Thần Lạc, trước mấy ngày ngươi hỏi ta vì cái gì chúng ta không cãi nhau, ta nhớ được ta trả lời chính là khả năng về sau sẽ. Ta là muốn nói, ta cảm thấy Đông Hách cùng Mã Khắc đã tiến vào một cái khác giai đoạn, chúng ta còn không có tiến vào, chúng ta còn tại một cái sẽ không cãi nhau giai đoạn. Nhưng ta rất hi vọng có thể cùng ngươi đi đến bước kế tiếp, cãi nhau cũng tốt, hòa hảo cũng tốt, chúng ta đều sẽ kinh lịch. Ngươi là bảo bối của ta đệ đệ của ta, Thần Lạc ta yêu ngươi.

Lật đến mặt sau là mấy hàng thơ, thoạt nhìn như là so tin viết sớm hơn, mực nước nhạt một chút xíu. Là đêm hôm ấy ta cho hắn đọc kia thủ, cũng là ta cho hắn đọc thứ nhất thủ.

Ta nguyện là phế tích

Chỉ cần người yêu của ta

Là sinh mệnh dây thường xuân

Dọc theo ta hoang vu trán

Thân mật leo trèo lên cao

end.


	33. Chapter 33

Khi mô phỏng sinh vật người mộng thấy điện tử dê

santagram

Su mmary:

Có một cái mô phỏng sinh vật người gọi Thần Lạc, hắn nằm mộng cũng nhớ muốn một con điện tử dê.

Work Text:

1

Thần Lạc danh tự là Phác Chí Thành cho hắn lấy, lấy thời điểm hai người bọn họ mới vừa lên xong giường. Thật buồn cười, người ta đều là trước đặt tên, lại lớn lên, cho Thần Lạc đặt tên lại đã khuya, mà lại không có lớn lên quá trình. Bởi vì Thần Lạc là mô phỏng sinh vật người, hắn từ "Giáng sinh" một ngày kia trở đi, chính là một người hai mươi tuổi nam hài bộ dáng, đến chết cũng đều là như thế.

Chí Thành lúc ấy thở hồng hộc, còn đắm chìm tại cao trào trong dư vận, nam nhân mà, thoải mái cái gì đều nguyện ý giảng. Hắn hàm tình mạch mạch bưng lấy Thần Lạc mặt, nói ngươi là ta ngàn vạn đôla. Tiếng Hàn bên trong ngàn vạn đôla viết tắt phát âm cùng "Thần Lạc" không sai biệt lắm, thế là hắn linh cơ khẽ động, nói không bằng ngươi liền gọi Thần Lạc đi.

Thần Lạc rất chân thành uốn nắn hắn, không đúng, bọn hắn cái series này mô phỏng sinh vật người độc quyền, lúc ấy bán giá tiền là ba trăm triệu đô la Mỹ, hiện tại "Thế giới mới công ty" giá trị thị trường vì hai chấm không một ngàn tỷ đôla. Nhưng nếu là theo biên chế tạo bản thân hắn sở dụng tế bào, dịch nuôi cấy cùng tất cả phỏng sinh học tài liệu phí tổn để tính, giá tiền của hắn ước chừng là một trăm chín mươi tám điểm tứ mỹ nguyên.

Cho nên nói, ngàn vạn đôla thuyết pháp này tại bất kỳ một cái nào góc độ đến xem đều là không chính xác.

Chí Thành có chút dở khóc dở cười, nhưng càng nhiều hơn chính là cảm thấy dạng này Thần Lạc gợi cảm. Đều là như vậy đi, gợi cảm đến từ cùng trên người mình hoàn toàn tương phản đặc chất. Tựa như học giả có lẽ sẽ mê luyến miệng đầy lời thô tục kỹ nữ, Chí Thành chỉ là cái thế giới mới công ty phổ thông thợ máy, hắn sẽ nhận vì Thần Lạc thông minh tỉnh táo dáng vẻ gợi cảm, cũng là một kiện chuyện tự nhiên.

Sau đó hắn liền lại cảm thấy trên thân khô nóng, ám chỉ tính tại Thần Lạc trên thân cọ xát, ra hiệu hắn một lần nữa. Thần Lạc khéo hiểu lòng người ôm cổ của hắn, nhẹ nói: "Vậy ta hữu tính sao? Hay là nói theo họ ngươi, Phác Thần Lạc?"

Chí Thành nở nụ cười, ý loạn tình mê đi hôn Thần Lạc trắng nõn mềm mại vành tai: "Họ Chung đi, chung tình Chung. . ."

Chí Thành mặc dù là thế giới mới nhân viên của công ty, nhưng giống Thần Lạc dạng này cao cấp mô phỏng sinh vật người, trước kia cũng là chỉ gặp qua heo chạy nhưng chưa ăn qua thịt heo. Hắn kia chút tiền lương, coi như mua chỉ điện tử sủng vật đều tốn sức, chớ đừng nói chi là loại này. Nhưng đoạn thời gian trước Địa Cầu chính phủ làm hoả tinh di dân, đi đều là chút người thượng lưu vật, vì trấn an bọn hắn những này bị ngưng lại trên địa cầu con rơi, chính phủ gọi rất lớn một bút khoản đến chiêu an —— cho mỗi cái Địa Cầu trú dân đều miễn phí cấp cho một cái mô phỏng sinh vật người. Mặc dù tại bọn hắn những này mạt chờ công dân bên trong còn phải lại phân cái đủ loại khác biệt ra: Theo trình độ cùng tài sản chờ tiến hành tổng hợp cho điểm, đạt được càng cao có thể được chia càng cao cấp hơn mô phỏng sinh vật người. Theo lý thuyết Chí Thành chỉ có thể đạt được một cái trí năng thường thường cấp bậc, nhưng phân phát lúc ra một điểm nhỏ đường rẽ, hắn cuối cùng tới tay chính là loại tốt nhất kia, Gabriel số chín.

Chí Thành trước đó chỉ ở công ty cự màn quảng cáo bên trên gặp qua, tung ra tại mới vừa vào cửa kia mặt to lớn tuyết trắng trên tường, trên tường rất xa xỉ, cái gì đều không treo, cứ như vậy mỗi ngày lặp lại tuần hoàn truyền bá, "Gabriel số chín, đến từ thế giới mới công ty, cho ngài nhất nhân tính hóa quan tâm." Một cái rất ôn nhu giọng nữ, dùng mười hai quốc ngữ nói các nói một lần. Nàng là cái này chỗ công ty chủ não, tên gọi Eva. Người thiết kế có thể là vì làm Eva thanh âm càng gần sát chân nhân, Chí Thành luôn cảm thấy nàng nói tiếng Hàn lúc mang một ít Busan lời vàng. Nhưng liền xem như nhân loại thanh âm, mỗi ngày đều nghe nhiều như vậy lượt cũng nên cảm thấy máy móc, huống chi Eva chỉ là rất thật mà thôi.

Chí Thành đối với mấy cái này mô phỏng sinh vật người không có ý tưởng gì, mặc dù nếu là không có mô phỏng sinh vật người, những này "Nhất đẳng công dân" trừ hoả tinh thời điểm, nói không chừng liền không thể không mang lên chút bọn hắn loại này hạ cửu lưu. Nhưng hắn là mô phỏng sinh vật người sửa chữa viên, nếu là không có mô phỏng sinh vật người, hắn cũng không có công việc. Bất quá hắn nói không chừng cũng tài giỏi điểm khác đâu? Người dù sao cũng phải còn sống nha.

Đối với bị Nặc Á phương chu cự tuyệt ở ngoài cửa chuyện này, Chí Thành cũng không có quá lớn phản ứng. Hắn thích từ trên Địa Cầu nhìn hoả tinh, xa xôi không biết mới khiến cho người hướng tới, mỗi hành tinh có lẽ đều tại nhìn chăm chú chính mình. Chí Thành đối khác biệt tinh cầu có khác biệt nhận biết, hoả tinh tương đối, thủy tinh giống như rất mềm mại, mặt trăng chính là thấu xương lạnh. Thật đi cũng không phải là có chuyện như vậy, phía trên kia cái gì cũng không có, có lẽ có người sẽ hưởng thụ kiến thiết gia viên quá trình, nhưng hắn không phải loại người như vậy. Đoạn thời gian trước không phải phát sinh qua mấy lần hạch tiết lộ sao, phái rất nhiều phê binh sĩ đi phân phát khi địa trụ hộ, nhưng luôn có người không nguyện ý đi, thường thường là người già, giống như là cây quấn lại rất sâu đại thụ, rút lên đến liền thương cân động cốt, đến địa phương khác cũng sẽ không quen khí hậu không vượt qua nổi. Chí Thành còn rất trẻ, nhưng hắn lười nhác động. Hắn không phải cây quấn lại quá sâu, hắn là cảm thấy mình tới chỗ đó đều đâm không sâu. Trên Địa Cầu khắp nơi đều là hoang mạc cùng ô nhiễm, nhưng cũng có cỡ lớn siêu thị, có rạp chiếu phim, có sân bóng, đây đều là Chí Thành không thể rời đi đồ vật.

Cứ việc hiện tại đã không có nhiều người đá bóng, siêu thị đồ vật đắt đến hù chết người, rạp chiếu phim cũng thật lâu không có trải qua mới viện tuyến phim.

Chí Thành ngay từ đầu không biết Thần Lạc là Gabriel số chín. Mô phỏng sinh vật người bề ngoài đều làm được sinh động như thật, Thần Lạc hai cái lỗ tai bên trên đều có một nốt ruồi, làn da trắng nõn, tóc là nhu hòa sâu kim sắc, xinh đẹp nhưng không sai lệch. Nhưng mỹ lệ không phải hắn chỗ đặc biệt, so hắn càng mỹ lệ hơn mô phỏng sinh vật người cũng còn nhiều, Chí Thành chân chính ý thức được Thần Lạc khác biệt là tại một buổi sáng sớm, ngày đó hắn nuôi năm năm bồn hoa hoa hồng chết mất.

Hắn không có biện pháp gì, đoạn thời gian kia là mưa quý, phi thường đáng sợ mùa mưa, cơ hồ là hồng tai trình độ. Gần nhất cực đoan khí hậu giống như đặc biệt nhiều, gian phòng bên trong cũng bắt đầu dài cây nấm, hắn hoa hồng cây cũng ngâm nát, lại tổng cũng không có dương Hikaru Chí Thành bất đắc dĩ nhìn xem kia bồn chết mất hoa hồng, nhất thời không biết nên lấy nó làm sao bây giờ, lúc này Thần Lạc từ gian phòng bên trong đi ra, đẩy ra ban công cửa, dò xét trong chốc lát Chí Thành. Sau đó hắn đối Chí Thành nói, "Ngươi thật giống như rất khó chịu."

Khi đó Thần Lạc còn không có danh tự. Chí Thành đối hắn cảm thấy rất kinh ngạc, hắn lại không có chảy nước mắt, Thần Lạc là từ đâu phán đoán hắn rất khó chịu đây này? Hắn lục tung tìm ra trước kia bị mình vứt qua một bên mô phỏng sinh vật người nói rõ sách, phía trên ghi rõ Thần Lạc loại hình: Gabriel -IX.

Thần Lạc không biết mình là được cấp cho sai, hắn hay là nhìn chằm chằm Chí Thành, "Ngươi rất khó chịu sao?"

Chí Thành cảm thấy cùng mô phỏng sinh vật người đối thoại có chút kỳ quái, thật giống như đột nhiên có một ngày, trong nhà ngươi máy giặt đột nhiên nói với ngươi, rất khó chịu sao? Cái này quá quỷ dị, nhưng hắn hay là quỷ thần xui khiến đáp lại đối phương: "Khả năng, có chút đi."

Thần Lạc lại hỏi: "Vì cái gì?"

Lần này Chí Thành hứng thú: "Ngươi có thể nhìn ra ta khổ sở, nhưng lại không biết vì cái gì? Vậy là ngươi làm sao biết ta khổ sở?"

Thần Lạc rất thành thật, "Suy nghĩ của ta Curry có nhân loại cơ hồ tất cả hơi biểu lộ, ngươi vừa mới híp mắt, lông mày co vào, cái cằm cùng khóe miệng rất nhỏ rút lại. Đây chính là bi thương biểu hiện."

Nguyên lai là dạng này. Hắn còn tưởng rằng Gabriel số chín đã được trao cho chung tình năng lực, kém chút liền muốn cho hắn làm chung cảm giác khảo thí. Thần Lạc rất thông minh, hắn không đợi Chí Thành mở miệng liền nói: "Ta làm qua cái kia chung cảm giác khảo nghiệm, không có thông qua. Bất quá ta muốn là thông qua, cũng sẽ không thể xuất hiện ở đây, đúng không?"

Nói xong trên mặt của hắn xuất hiện một cái cơ hồ được xưng tụng là giảo hoạt tiếu dung.

Đây là cái lá gan rất lớn mô phỏng sinh vật người, đầu óc cũng rất linh hoạt, Chí Thành nghĩ. Thần Lạc lời nói không ít, cũng rất có tò mò, hắn tiếp tục hỏi Chí Thành: "Nói trở lại, ngươi đến cùng vì sao lại thương tâm?"

Chí Thành chỉ chỉ ban công: "Hoa hồng của ta chết rồi, nuôi rất lâu." Thần Lạc lần theo ngón tay của hắn trông đi qua, trông thấy hoa hồng đã biến thành màu đỏ thẫm, uể oải co lại thành một đoàn, lá cây cũng là Hoàng, giống như lập tức toàn bộ chậu hoa đều sẽ cùng theo hư thối đồng dạng.

Thần Lạc đem đầu quay lại đến, hay là không hiểu: "Đây là quy luật tự nhiên. Ngươi có thể lại mua một chậu mới, có thể sẽ mở càng tốt hơn."

"Có thể sẽ càng tốt hơn , nhưng là không giống, " Chí Thành kiên nhẫn nói, "Ngươi có hay không nhìn qua một bản gọi tiểu vương tử sách?"

"Không có." Thần Lạc lắc đầu, "Nhưng ngươi có thể nói cho ta nghe, ta sẽ thử lý giải."

Mô phỏng sinh vật người kỳ thật không có tin tức gì dự trữ, lại ủng có rất nhiều nhân loại hệ thống học tập về sau cũng rất khó có logic cùng nghĩ phân biệt năng lực, thế giới này chính là như thế không công bằng. Chí Thành nhẫn nại tính tình nói cho hắn mình còn nhớ rõ nội dung, từ tiểu vương tử đến hoa hồng, lại từ hồ ly đến bốn mươi bốn ngày kế tiếp rơi. Kể kể hắn bắt đầu cảm thấy mình làm chuyện này không có ý Nghĩa, những cái kia liên quan tới yêu nũng nịu cùng hoang ngôn, liên quan tới trách nhiệm thuần dưỡng cùng cải biến, ngay cả hắn cũng chỉ là kiến thức nửa vời. Tiểu vương tử nói khác hoa hồng rất đẹp, lại là trống rỗng, hồ ly nói kim sắc lúa mì khiến cho ta hồi tưởng lại ngươi, cho nên liền sẽ yêu ghé qua sóng lúa phong thanh. . . Cái này hiển nhiên là tại dời tình, một cái mô phỏng sinh vật người làm sao có thể lý giải đâu?

Nhưng Thần Lạc nghiêm túc nghe xong hắn gập ghềnh miêu tả, cũng thử thăm dò tổng kết: "Ngươi sẽ khổ sở, là bởi vì cái này bồn hoa là độc nhất vô nhị. Tựa như hoa hồng chi tại tiểu vương tử, tiểu vương tử chi tại hồ ly, đúng hay không?"

"Không kém bao nhiêu đâu, " Chí Thành một bên tại điện tử nhà kho tìm kiếm lấy cái gì một bên gật gật đầu, "Ngươi tương tự là đúng. Còn có chính là. . . Bởi vì ta yêu nó."

Hắn rất nhanh liền tìm tới chính mình thứ muốn tìm: Tiểu vương tử 3D phiên bản. Cái niên đại này đã không ai nhìn giấy chất bản, 3D bản dễ dàng hơn chọn đọc tài liệu. Hắn đem tiểu vương tử đưa cho Thần Lạc, ra hiệu hắn có thể tự mình tùy tiện nhìn xem.

Thần Lạc cái hiểu cái không, tiếp nhận tiểu vương tử về sau lại lặp lại một lần Chí Thành, "Bởi vì ngươi yêu nó." Rất nhanh hắn liền sinh ra một vấn đề mới: "Cái gì là yêu?"

Lần này Chí Thành không có trả lời hắn. Bởi vì đây là một cái ngay cả hắn cũng không biết đáp án vấn đề.

2

Chí Thành muốn ra cửa mua đồ, thuận tiện mang lên Thần Lạc. Trên đường đụng phải nhà hàng xóm Trịnh phu nhân, một cái có chút mập lùn, tiếu dung rất nhu hòa cũng rất nhiệt tình nữ nhân, chính lưu lấy một đầu Labrador khuyển, xa xa xông Chí Thành chào hỏi: "Chí Thành! Đi ra ngoài nha." Sau đó nàng trông thấy cùng tại Chí Thành sau lưng Thần Lạc, "U, đây là nhà ngươi phân đến? Dáng dấp thật là tuấn."

Chí Thành nhất thời đầu óc phát sốt, hắn đột nhiên không nghĩ nói cho người khác biết Thần Lạc là một cái mô phỏng sinh vật người. Thế là hắn đối Trịnh phu nhân nói láo: "Trịnh tỷ! Không phải mô phỏng sinh vật người, là ta bà con xa biểu đệ, nhà ta. . . Nhà ta không có phân đến mô phỏng sinh vật người." Nói hắn bởi vì tâm hư, thanh âm dần dần thấp xuống.

Trịnh phu nhân có chút ngoài ý muốn, nàng giữa lông mày xuất hiện hai đạo nhàn nhạt nếp nhăn: "Tại sao có thể như vậy? Có phải là nhìn một mình ngươi ở liền khi dễ ngươi? Đám người này liền sẽ lấn yếu sợ mạnh —— ngươi nên gọi điện thoại đi khiếu nại bọn hắn! Điện thoại bao nhiêu tới, ta nhớ được tựa như là 8088 3003. . ."

Nói nàng huyên thuyên báo ra một chuỗi chữ số, Chí Thành nghĩ, nếu nàng báo là đúng lời nói, kia nàng trí nhớ thật là tốt. Hắn cám ơn qua Trịnh phu nhân, lôi kéo Thần Lạc tiếp tục đi lên phía trước. Thần Lạc đối với hắn vung qua láo không có chút nào quan tâm, nhưng có chút thất thần. Chí Thành nhìn ra hắn tựa hồ đang suy nghĩ gì, không khỏi hỏi hắn: "Làm sao rồi?"

Thần Lạc nói: "Vừa mới đầu kia, là nàng chó sao?"

"Vâng, bất quá không phải thật sự chó. Đầu năm nay, chó thật so với người đều đắt. . ." Nói hắn nhìn một chút Thần Lạc, "Thế nào, ngươi cũng muốn nuôi một con?"

Thần Lạc gật gật đầu, nhưng lập tức lại lắc đầu."Nghĩ nuôi, nhưng không phải nuôi chó. Ta muốn một con dê! Thật dê, điện tử dê đều có thể. Dù sao chính là bạch bạch, sẽ ăn cỏ cái chủng loại kia."

Chí Thành cười lên, "Bạch bạch, sẽ ăn cỏ, vậy cũng không dừng là dê. . . Ta trước kia ngược lại là nuôi qua một con thỏ tới, mặc dù là điện tử, nhưng cũng ăn cỏ, ăn xong đặc biệt nhiều, Lạp Đặc đừng thúi phân. . . Tựa như một con chân chính con thỏ."

Đúng vậy, cho dù có lại nhiều khuyết điểm, cũng chỉ là để nó càng chân thực mà thôi."Kia sau đó thì sao? Con thỏ đi đâu rồi?"

"Bị cái rượu giá đụng, nghiền vỡ nát, tu cũng không sửa được." Chí Thành nhớ tới thỏ tử tướng, da tróc thịt bong nhưng không có chảy máu, dây điện cùng kim loại cột sống lộ ra, kỳ thật không tính buồn nôn, nhưng để Chí Thành buồn nôn. Hắn nói không ra là vì cái gì, coi như biết thỏ nhiệt độ cơ thể là có pin cung cấp ấm, coi như biết nó kéo phân thúi như vậy là bởi vì tràng đạo bên trong bị cấy ghép mô phỏng chân thật khuẩn bầy, Chí Thành cũng chưa từng có dạng này trực quan cảm thụ qua, nguyên lai mình đã từng như vậy dụng tâm nuôi nấng qua sủng vật cho tới bây giờ cũng không có chân thật sống qua.

Bọn hắn đi tại bằng phẳng lối đi bộ bên trên, hai bên đường là mảng lớn mặt cỏ, đây là bọn hắn ở lại trong thành thị nhiều nhất một loại lục sắc. Thành thị thảm thực vật đơn nhất rất nghiêm trọng, đại bộ phận cây đều sống không nổi, liền chỉ còn lại những này cỏ, cũng đã bị vài ngày trước mưa axit hủy hơn phân nửa, xem ra có chút biến đen. Lúc này Thần Lạc chính đưa lưng về phía mặt trời đứng tại Chí Thành trước mặt, hắn ngũ quan mơ hồ không rõ, tóc lại lóng lánh cùng ngày quang đồng dạng ấm áp xán lạn quang mang. Gabriel số chín, thánh kinh bên trong Sí Thiên Sứ, chính là Thần Lạc dáng vẻ a? Chí Thành tại một vùng phế tích cảnh sắc bên trong từ tương phản nhìn thấy Thần Lạc mỹ lệ, bao quát hắn vành tai bên trên nốt ruồi nhỏ, chẳng phải mượt mà móng tay, cùng có chút đôi môi khô khốc.

Hắn cúi người nhổ một chút tương đối tươi mới cỏ xanh, đem Thần Lạc mang về nhà, sau đó từ kho Curry chuyển đài rơi đầy tro bụi máy móc ra. Máy móc khổ người không nhỏ, còn loang lổ bác bác có chút rỉ sét, cắm điện vào về sau phát ra rất lớn tạp âm. Chí Thành đem có chút ẩm ướt cỏ xanh từ một cái cửa vào bỏ vào, vài tiếng tiếng oanh minh về sau, từ lối ra bên trong bài xuất kim hoàng sắc cỏ khô tới.

Là Chí Thành rất thích cái chủng loại kia nhan sắc, tỉ như hồ ly ruộng lúa mạch, nướng đến xốp giòn bánh mì, còn có Thần Lạc tóc. Chí Thành giải thích nói con thỏ chỉ có thể ăn cỏ khô, hắn khi đó mỗi ngày đều cắt cỏ dùng cái này máy móc hong khô, nhưng từ con thỏ sau khi chết liền lại cũng chưa dùng qua.

Hắn còn tại dùng "Tử" cái từ này, hắn không muốn nói con thỏ là xấu rơi. Chí Thành giống như là làm ảo thuật đồng dạng huyền diệu hướng Thần Lạc biểu hiện ra đây hết thảy, đây là thiếu có lúc, máy móc cũng không có để sinh vật trở nên càng xấu xí. Thần Lạc từ nhà vệ sinh cầm khăn lau đến, đem máy móc bên trên rơi tro đều lau rơi, ngửa mặt lên hướng Chí Thành hi vọng nói: "Chí Thành, đem cỏ khô cơ cho ta đi, có thể chứ?"

Chí Thành sắc mặt có chút cổ quái: "Ngươi muốn nó làm gì?"

"Ta nghĩ nuôi dê, dê cũng là ăn cỏ khô a?"

Chí Thành đáp ứng, hiện tại cỏ khô cơ thành Thần Lạc vật sở hữu. Thần Lạc thật cao hứng, vui sướng khiến cho hắn toàn bộ khuôn mặt phát ra Hikaru hắn đem cỏ khô cơ đặt tới trong phòng của mình, giống như cách cái kia nuôi dê tâm nguyện chỉ có cách xa một bước, rõ ràng còn tận gốc lông dê đều không nhìn thấy đâu. Hắn thậm chí hướng Chí Thành lấy cái hắn không cần ba lô nhỏ, lại thả thứ gì đi vào, đi tới chỗ nào đều cõng.

Chí Thành dùng ngón tay chỉ điểm cái kia bọc nhỏ, "Bên trong chứa là cái gì?"

Thần Lạc cho hắn một cái không tưởng được đáp án: "Giấc mộng của ta." Sau đó hắn kéo ra khóa kéo, bên trong là mấy cây kim hoàng sắc cỏ khô.

Mô phỏng sinh vật người sẽ có mộng tưởng sao? Rõ ràng là ngay cả nhân loại đều mất đi mơ ước thời đại. Sống tại tận thế hàng lâm trước đó, lịch sử giống như đặc biệt dài, tương lai lại rất ngắn, ngắn đến ngay cả tuổi thọ của bọn hắn cũng không còn là giọt nước trong biển cả, Chí Thành thỉnh thoảng sẽ cảm thấy mỗi một giây đều vô cùng nặng nề, giống như mau đưa hắn đè sập. Còn tốt hiện tại Hàn Quốc địa khu bình quân tuổi thọ chỉ còn lại bốn năm mươi năm, mô phỏng sinh vật người lại càng không cần phải nói, Thần Lạc loại này cao cấp mô phỏng sinh vật người, cũng chỉ có thể sống hai mươi năm mà thôi.

Còn rất xa xôi điện tử dê trở thành Thần Lạc mộng tưởng, dạng này Thần Lạc thành Chí Thành mộng xuân đối tượng. Mộng tưởng và tình dục đến cùng có quan hệ gì? Chí Thành không biết, hắn chỉ biết mình sáng sớm tỉnh lại phát hiện trong đũng quần triều một mảnh, mà kẻ đầu têu một mặt vô tội dựa vào tại cửa ra vào nhìn xem hắn: "Buổi sáng tốt lành, Chí Thành. Ta làm trứng tráng cùng sữa bò, muốn ra ăn sao?"

Là cùng đêm qua trong mộng giống nhau như đúc bạch áo, nhưng mặc rộng rãi quần đùi, mà trong mộng Thần Lạc nửa người dưới là trần truồng. Ngoài cửa sổ là mới lên mặt trời, màu trắng màn cửa bay tới Chí Thành trước mặt đến, giống Thần Lạc làn da cùng góc áo. Hắn trong lồng ngực đột nhiên xông lên một cỗ mãnh liệt xấu hổ cùng phẫn nộ cảm giác, dựa vào cái gì chỉ có ta tự mình một người ở đây phát tình, cái gì Gabriel, cái này là Địa Ngục phái tới câu ta hồn tiểu ác ma a? Tới xen lẫn chính là không thua gì phẫn uất trình độ dục vọng, Chí Thành giống như lại có chút cứng rắn, hắn hướng về phía Thần Lạc vẫy vẫy tay: "Ngươi qua đây."

Thần Lạc nghe lời nhảy lên giường. Giống như Chí Thành suy nghĩ, Thần Lạc rất thông minh, cũng rất có năng lực học tập. Hắn nhìn xem Chí Thành giữa hai chân bị nhô lên một khối vải vóc, nghiêng đầu một chút hỏi hắn: "Ngươi muốn cho ta làm cái gì? Cùng ngươi giao phối sao?"

Thần Lạc là mô phỏng sinh vật người, không là người máy, hắn mỗi cái biểu lộ đều rất sinh động, động tác cũng rất tự nhiên, nhưng nói ra từng chữ đều đang nhắc nhở Chí Thành hắn đến cùng là cái gì. Nhưng Chí Thành nhất thời sắc mê tâm khiếu, cái gì đều không để ý tới, chỉ có thể kiên trì nghĩ, vạn Nhất Thần vui thật sự có cái gì khác biệt đâu? Hắn đối tiểu động vật biểu hiện ra mãnh liệt hứng thú cùng quan tâm, thấy thế nào đều không giống như là một cái triệt để mô phỏng sinh vật người a?

Chí Thành còn nhớ rõ mô phỏng sinh vật người ngay từ đầu được sáng tạo ra thương nghiệp công dụng là cái gì, chỉ có một cái, là làm sát thủ. Bởi vì bọn hắn không có tình cảm, phảng phất chính là vì cái này nghề mà thành. Đối bọn hắn đến nói, máu không có ý Nghĩa, gãy chi không có ý Nghĩa, kêu thảm không có ý Nghĩa, tự nhiên, tử vong cũng không có ý Nghĩa. Bọn hắn là "Trời sinh" sát thủ.

Tại thế giới mới công ty công việc, Chí Thành gặp qua không ít mô phỏng sinh vật người, mỗi một cái đều thông minh tuyệt đỉnh, cử thế vô song, một bộ cự người ở ngoài ngàn dặm dáng vẻ. Nhưng hiện tại Thần Lạc tại trong ngực hắn, hắn buông xuống lông mi tựa như một đôi nghỉ lại tại trên mặt hắn hồ điệp.

Đi mẹ nhà hắn, ta muốn làm hắn. Chí Thành nghĩ như vậy, không đầu không đuôi bắt đầu xoa nắn Thần Lạc thân thể. Hắn thân miệng của hắn liếm hắn núm vú lúc Thần Lạc đều dịu dàng ngoan ngoãn tiếp nhận, nhưng khi Chí Thành tay thử nghiệm thò vào hắn trong đoản khố lúc, Thần Lạc đưa tay ngăn lại hắn.

"Làm sao rồi?" Chí Thành không hiểu dừng động tác lại.

"Là như vậy. . . Phòng ngự của ta cấp bậc tương đối cao, cảm giác được đau đớn lúc có thể sẽ có hành động công kích. Ta có thể vì ngươi khẩu giao, hoặc là đổi ta cắm vào ngươi cũng là có thể." Thần Lạc áo đã bị hắn cởi xuống, sắc mặt ửng hồng hướng hắn giải thích, ngực nâng lên hạ xuống.

Chí Thành lập tức như bị tưới một chậu nước lạnh, hắn lập tức từ Thần Lạc trên thân đứng lên, vừa mới dục hỏa giống thuỷ triều xuống đồng dạng biến mất không còn một mảnh.

Hắn chân trần đứng ở trên mặt đất hỏi Thần Lạc, vậy ngươi phòng ngự trạng thái dưới là cái dạng gì, nói cho ta một tiếng, đến lúc đó ta tốt tránh một chút.

"Cũng chỉ là khả năng , bình thường đến nói mô phỏng sinh vật người là sẽ không tổn thương chủ nhân. Tròng đen nhan sắc sẽ ít đi một chút. . . Khác giống như không có gì."

"Được." Hắn nhẹ gật đầu liền muốn đi ra ngoài, Thần Lạc lại còn ở phía sau gọi hắn, "Ngươi cũng có thể đem phòng ngự của ta thiết lập điều thấp! Chính là khả năng thể nghiệm sẽ biến kém một chút."

Chí Thành nửa là nổi nóng nửa là buồn cười quay đầu: "Được, lại biến thành cái dạng gì? Ngươi hay là trước kia đều nói cho ta tốt."

"Chính là hô hấp sẽ giảm bớt, nhịp tim biến chậm cái gì, cơ sức kéo cũng sẽ lỏng. . ."

Chí Thành biểu lộ rất quái dị, hắn nghĩ cố gắng gạt ra một cái mỉm cười đến, nhưng hiển nhiên thất bại, thậm chí lộ ra hắn có chút dữ tợn, "Ngươi để ta gian thi a?"

Lời mới vừa nói ra miệng hắn liền hối hận, bởi vì Thần Lạc nguyên bản còn đỏ lên mặt bỗng nhiên trở nên tái nhợt, hắn lập tức liền nhìn ra bản thân tổn thương đến Thần Lạc. Hắn lại đã làm sai điều gì đâu? Đơn giản là đưa ra một chút thực tế đề nghị thôi. Nhưng phản ứng của hắn để Chí Thành trong lòng sinh ra càng lớn nghi hoặc, đến cùng những cái kia là mô phỏng sinh vật người đều có được, những cái kia là chỉ có nhân loại mới có thể sinh ra? Thần Lạc một hồi hướng hắn lộ ra được hai mươi tuổi nam hài ngây thơ cùng nhu tình, một hồi đối với hắn nói lạnh như băng người máy ngôn ngữ, giống không nhìn thấy cửa ra tấm gương mê cung vây khốn hắn. Cứng rắn muốn mấy năm sau Chí Thành đến chọn chọn một trước hết nhất yêu Thần Lạc chuẩn xác thời gian, hắn cũng không nói lên được. Có lẽ là Thần Lạc tóc bị mặt trời lặn chiếu đến Kim quang thời điểm, có lẽ là hắn mở ra túi đeo vai tự nhủ đây là giấc mộng của ta thời điểm, lại có lẽ là hiện tại, khi Thần Lạc dời ánh mắt, trên mặt nổi lên loại kia xấu hổ vô cùng lại biểu tình thất vọng thời điểm.

Nhưng lúc đó Chí Thành chỉ là cũng như chạy trốn đi rơi. Hắn trong thành khắp không mục đích đi dạo, khắp nơi đều là khoa trương to lớn 3D quảng cáo, quay quanh ở trong đầu hắn cũng chỉ có hai dạng đồ vật, Thần Lạc tóc cùng cái kia nho nhỏ túi đeo vai. Sắc dục sẽ không theo hoang mang chưa giải mà tan biến, nó sẽ chỉ càng không ngừng bành trướng. Khi mặt trời chìm tới Địa Cầu một bên khác lúc, Chí Thành đi vào tòa thành thị này làng chơi.

Làng chơi bên trong nhiều nhất hay là mô phỏng sinh vật người. Chí Thành tại trên đường dài tới tới lui lui đi, thế giới này thật sự có chủ nhân sao? Nếu như có, thật là nhân loại sao? Sẽ đến làng chơi tìm thú vui người mới sẽ không để ý cùng mình lên giường đến cùng là nhân loại hay là mô phỏng sinh vật người, mà mô phỏng sinh vật mọi người vóc người nóng bỏng, khuôn mặt mỹ lệ, mà lại đều được thiết lập thành nghe lời nhất hình thức, thấy thế nào đều là càng có ưu thế một phương. Khác nghề nghiệp cũng giống vậy nha, không phải có câu nói kia sao, kỹ nữ làm tốt người tại địa phương khác cũng sẽ làm tốt. Mô phỏng sinh vật người tựa hồ mới là càng thích hợp sinh tồn tại trên thế giới phía kia, không phải sao?

Làng chơi đường cái hai bên đều là không có kéo lên màn cửa tủ kính, bên trong đứng phong cách khác nhau nam nam nữ nữ, coi trọng cái nào chỉ dùng gõ gõ cửa sổ lại tìm đến hắn / gian phòng của nàng hào đi vào, giao tiền liền có thể đem màn cửa kéo lên làm việc. Đương nhiên, không kéo cũng được, cái này hoàn toàn quyết định bởi tại khách nhân ý nguyện cá nhân. Tại đối Thần Lạc thân thể sinh ra dục vọng trước đó, Chí Thành nhìn đều là ca sĩ AV, thích cũng đều là nữ nhân. Cách đó không xa trong tủ kính có cái kỹ nữ dáng dấp rất đúng hắn khẩu vị, mặt tròn mắt to, gặp hắn đem ánh mắt đưa tới dứt khoát đem trên người váy ngắn cũng cởi xuống, nàng bên trong không có mặc nội y, hiện tại toàn thân trên dưới chỉ còn một đôi giày cao gót, dựa cửa sổ thủy tinh đối với hắn vũ mị cười.

Chí Thành có một chút phản ứng, đưa tay đi trong túi sờ túi tiền. Vừa muốn nhấc chân hắn đột nhiên ngơ ngẩn, đối diện không phải cũng là cái mô phỏng sinh vật người sao? Hắn bởi vì Thần Lạc thân bên trên biểu hiện ra ngoài phi nhân loại đặc thù cảm thấy tức giận, lại muốn tới làng chơi dùng tiền làm một cái khác so hắn trí năng thấp hơn mô phỏng sinh vật người?

Hắn đến cùng đang giận buồn bực cái gì? Chơi gái là chơi gái không thành, hắn lập tức không có tâm tư, quay đầu muốn đi, lại trông thấy làng chơi lối ra phụ cận đứng một người.

Hôm nay không biết là thời gian không tới hay là làng chơi sinh ý trở nên kém, người tới thật không nhiều, cho nên dù cho đèn quang rất tối hắn cũng một chút liền nhận ra người kia là Thần Lạc. Thần Lạc không biết tại làng chơi cuối cùng đứng bao lâu, cái kia nho nhỏ túi đeo vai bị hắn cõng tại trước ngực, trên tay còn cầm tiểu vương tử 3D bản, sách lóe nhàn nhạt lam Hikaru kỳ quái nghê hồng chiếu đến hắn toàn bộ thân thể, hắn xem ra tựa như là một con chạy sai địa bàn chuột túi.

Chí Thành chính là vào thời khắc ấy xác nhận mình thực tình, hắn thích Thần Lạc, lại không cam tâm thừa nhận mình thích chỉ là cái mô phỏng sinh vật người. Nhưng mà thích tâm tình là toàn vũ trụ cường đại nhất nâng lên khí, nó đẩy Chí Thành đem hắn đưa đến Thần Lạc bên người. Hắn nhìn xem Thần Lạc tại đêm tối trở nên ảm đạm sâu mái tóc màu vàng óng, nhớ tới hồ ly đã nói: Bởi vì lúa mạch nhan sắc nguyên nhân, ta vẫn là đạt được chỗ tốt. Chí Thành thở dài, bắt lấy Thần Lạc lạnh buốt lại có chút ẩm ướt tay, hắn nói đi thôi, chúng ta về nhà.

Trên đường đi hai người đều không nói gì, đi tới đi tới Chí Thành đột nhiên vui, hắn phảng phất quên đi ban ngày không thoải mái, như cái không cần mặt mũi nhỏ vô lại đồng dạng đối Thần Lạc trơ mặt ra cười, "Sau này trở về ta muốn *** ngươi, ngươi đánh như thế nào ta đều được, đừng giết ta liền tốt."

Thần Lạc không nói gì, trên mặt hắn lúm đồng tiền dưới ánh đèn đường bị chiếu lên phá lệ rõ ràng.

3

Ngày thứ hai tỉnh lại Chí Thành chính là tháng sáu thần lạnh, hắn cúi đầu xuống, trông thấy Thần Lạc chính bày ra tứ chi ngủ tại bộ ngực hắn bên trên. Một cái rất tùy ý tư thế, xem ra cùng bất kỳ một cái nào phổ thông đại nam hài đều không có gì khác biệt. Nhưng mà hắn nhịn không được thay thiết kế Thần Lạc ngoại hình công trình sư nghĩ, các ngươi vẫn là đem hắn tạo phải có điểm quá tốt. Tạo vật chủ sẽ yêu tác phẩm của mình sao? Có lẽ sẽ đi, nếu tác phẩm là Thần Lạc dạng này vưu vật. Thần Lạc thân thể tinh tế tuyết trắng, hắn còn nhớ rõ mình dương vật tại hắn ướt đẫm trong dũng đạo co rúm loại khoái cảm kia. Hẳn là yêu a, cho hắn thiên sứ danh tự, bởi vì hi vọng người khác cũng có thể yêu dạng này Thần Lạc cũng cho hắn vô cùng tiêu hồn thân thể, đến chỉ cần là cảm giác cảm giác người bình thường liền sẽ yêu trình độ, coi như không có yêu linh hồn của hắn.

Mặc dù hắn hiện tại chỉ là mong muốn đơn phương cảm thấy, Thần Lạc hẳn là có linh hồn.

Cùng nhân loại không khác nhau chút nào, thậm chí tốt đẹp hơn bề ngoài cũng không thể để mô phỏng sinh vật người có được cùng người bình đẳng quyền lợi. Chí Thành nhớ kỹ khi còn bé email bên trong thường xuyên thu được giống bông tuyết phiến đồng dạng nhiều tin nhắn, tiêu đề dùng đại hào to thêm thể chữ đậm nét viết "Mau cứu trên thế giới cuối cùng một con xxx! ! . . ." Cá heo, sư tử, loài thú ăn kiến, cái gì cũng có. Nói thật, không phải có câu nói kia sao, chỉ có hi hữu lại không giống người đồ vật mới có thể được trao cho nhân loại bảo hộ, mà chỉ có "Đáng yêu" lại "Lanh lợi" động vật mới có thể kích phát nhân loại duy quyền ý thức. Giống gà vịt cá heo, không ai nghĩ bảo hộ, bọn chúng quá phổ lần, người chỉ cần chưa thấy qua lò sát sinh liền có thể yên tâm thoải mái ăn thịt của bọn nó uống máu của bọn nó. Mô phỏng sinh vật người cũng không ai nghĩ bảo hộ, bọn hắn rất giống người, chỉ là khủng bố cốc hiệu ứng liền đầy đủ để người đối bọn hắn kính nhi viễn chi. Chí Thành cũng là tục nhân, hắn ấn tượng sâu nhất một phong tin nhắn là liên quan tới cá heo, phi thường đáng yêu sinh vật biển, ấn mở kết nối liền sẽ thấy một cái thuộc về bọn chúng đường vòng cung hình tiêu chuẩn mỉm cười.

Mặc dù chỉ là ngắn ngủi thời gian mấy năm, những cái kia tin nhắn bên trên xuất hiện những động vật toàn bộ đều diệt tuyệt, bao quát cá heo. Gà vịt cùng mô phỏng sinh vật người ngược lại là đều tốt còn sống.

Thần Lạc còn tại bộ ngực hắn bình tĩnh hô hấp lấy, giống như nhất thời cũng sẽ không tỉnh lại. Chí Thành đột nhiên đối mô phỏng sinh vật người giấc ngủ sinh ra hoài nghi, Thần Lạc thật cần giấc ngủ sao? Hoặc là nói, Thần Lạc hiện tại có phải là thật hay không đang ngủ? Nếu cũng sẽ ngủ, vậy bọn hắn cũng sẽ nằm mơ sao?

Hắn còn đang suy nghĩ miên man thời điểm Thần Lạc tỉnh lại, sau khi tỉnh lại xuất hiện loại thứ nhất biểu lộ không phải mờ mịt cũng không phải xấu hổ, mà là có chút áy náy. Tối hôm qua hắn hai lần đều đem Chí Thành đạp đến trên mặt đất, cuối cùng chỉ có thể cầu đối phương đem hai chân của hắn trói lại. Tay ngược lại là không có trói chặt, hắn đem hai cánh tay ép tại thân thể của mình hạ co rút lấy uốn qua uốn lại, nhưng qua mấy phút vậy mà cảm nhận được ngoài ý muốn khoái cảm, đau đớn cũng biến mất. Mô phỏng sinh vật người cảm giác thần kinh so với nhân loại càng mẫn cảm, bởi vậy đối cảm giác đau cùng khoái cảm thể nghiệm đều càng cường liệt. Hắn nắm tay trèo lên Chí Thành phía sau lưng lúc Chí Thành dọa đến run một cái kém chút mềm rơi, còn tưởng rằng Thần Lạc muốn bóp chết hắn. Kết quả nhỏ mô phỏng sinh vật người chỉ là đưa tay vây quanh ở hắn còn hung hăng hướng hắn hạ thân bên trên rất eo, nói Chí Thành cái này thật thật thoải mái, ta còn tưởng rằng chỉ là đau đâu.

Tỉnh lại Thần Lạc nửa ngồi dậy nằm sấp tại Chí Thành trên thân, cẩn thận hỏi hắn có hay không bị đạp đau. Chí Thành cười, hắn trấn an Thần Lạc: "Không thương, thật không thương."

Nguy hiểm tín hiệu giải trừ sau Chí Thành yên tâm, hắn cùng Thần Lạc bắt đầu tấp nập ân ái. Mô phỏng sinh vật người đối thân thể dục vọng ngay thẳng lại thành thật, có lẽ Chí Thành thật là váng đầu, hắn thế mà cảm thấy Thần Lạc kia phần dâm đãng sức lực cũng là thuần chân. Lúc đầu cũng thế, sắc dục cùng ăn uống chi dục thật có lớn như vậy khác biệt sao? Hắn cảm thấy chưa hẳn.

Ân ái bên ngoài bọn hắn cũng trò chuyện không ít trời. Chí Thành cùng Thần Lạc thẳng thắn nói trên người hắn có khí quan là mô phỏng sinh vật. Nói trở lại, hiện tại địa cầu bên trên cũng không có mấy cái triệt triệt để để thuần công dân đi? Thần Lạc hỏi là cái gì khí quan, Chí Thành chỉ một chút mắt trái của mình, "Khi còn bé cùng muội muội chơi bắt đống cát, có cái nhỏ đống cát ném đến con mắt của ta bên cạnh, kết quả muội muội dùng sức nắm một cái, đem con mắt của ta cào nát."

Hắn không có nói cho Thần Lạc, hắn cô em gái kia nhưng thật ra là mô phỏng sinh vật người. Mà lại là tương đối cấp thấp phiên bản, nàng đối hành vi của mình hậu quả còn không có phán đoán chuẩn xác năng lực. Mô phỏng sinh vật người muội muội cho tới bây giờ cũng không có chủ động tổn thương tâm tư người, nàng luôn luôn rất yên tĩnh rất ngoan ngoãn ở nơi đó, ai tìm nàng cùng nhau chơi đùa đều sẽ hữu hảo đáp ứng. Nhưng chính là như vậy nghe lời muội muội trảo thương ánh mắt của hắn, mà lại không có chút nào minh bạch sự tình đến cùng là thế nào phát sinh.

Chí Thành một bên miêu tả vừa quan sát Thần Lạc biểu lộ, không khỏi có chút nản chí. Thần Lạc tại Chí Thành miêu tả mù cùng đau đớn lúc nhíu mày, đối "Ngoài ý muốn" cùng "Sợ hãi" cảm xúc lại thờ ơ. Đây là điển hình nhất bất quá mô phỏng sinh vật người phản ứng.

Thần Lạc hỏi: "Vậy ngươi nhà là xử trí như thế nào muội muội của ngươi?"

Chí Thành muốn trả có thể xử trí như thế nào, đem nàng đưa tiễn tiêu hủy. Nhưng nhìn xem Thần Lạc hiếu kì con mắt hắn nói không nên lời câu nói này, hắn nói, "Đem nàng đưa đến ta quê quán đi."

"Kỳ thật còn không chỉ mắt trái, ta một bộ phận lá gan cũng là giả." Cấy ghép lá gan không là bởi vì cái gì ngoài ý muốn, Địa Cầu hoàn cảnh thực tại quá kém, không khí cùng trong nước có hại vật chất cũng sớm đã vượt chỉ tiêu, lại thế nào cẩn thận cũng không có cách nào, hiện tại ngay cả dự báo thời tiết đều không thế nào báo không khí chất lượng. Đổi lá gan thay thận là rất bình thường một việc, cùng cảm mạo đi bệnh viện truyền nước nước không sai biệt lắm.

Thần Lạc sờ sờ bụng của hắn: "Mô phỏng sinh vật lá gan dùng tốt sao?"

"Vẫn được." Chí Thành bắt được Thần Lạc không an phận tay, tính dục lại bắt đầu ngẩng đầu. Hắn trở mình đem Thần Lạc khỏa đến dưới thân, từ trên cao nhìn xuống hỏi hắn: "Đem lòng ta cho ngươi đi, Thần Lạc. An lòng ta, ngươi còn tính là mô phỏng sinh vật người sao?"

Thần Lạc không hiểu nhìn xem Chí Thành, "Ta muốn tâm của ngươi làm cái gì?" Nói hắn ánh mắt dời xuống, dùng một cái khác tự do tay nắm lấy cái kia đã hưng phấn đến bắt đầu khạc nước đồ vật."Ta tương đối nghĩ muốn cái này." Hắn cố gắng đem thân thể cong lên, dán Chí Thành lỗ tai nhẹ nói.

Cái yêu tinh này. Chí Thành mắng câu thô tục, mất khống chế lại bắt đầu một vòng mới chống đối, Thần Lạc không có đá hắn cũng không có giãy dụa, chỉ là một mực rên rỉ. Tại giao cấu khe hở bên trong Chí Thành thở hổn hển hỏi hắn: "Nói thật Thần Lạc, có lòng ta sau ngươi lại biến thành chân nhân sao?"

Thần Lạc hai mắt thất thần, hắn có chút hoang mang nói: "Ta không biết. . . Ta thật không biết."

Thần Lạc trả lời để Chí Thành lại lâm vào khủng hoảng. Từ khi trong nhà đến Thần Lạc, hắn giống như vẫn luôn đang sợ, tâm tượng thả tại hàng hải bên trong boong tàu bên trên đồng dạng xóc nảy. Cùng Thần Lạc giao hợp cũng không thể để hắn an tâm, vừa vặn tương phản, ân ái làm được càng nhiều bất an của hắn toàn cảm giác càng mãnh liệt. Người thật sự là sức phán đoán yếu kém động vật, dời tình đến những vật khác trên thân liền tình cảm tràn lan, cảm thấy những vật khác đối với mình cũng là có tình cảm. Hắn nuôi qua hoa hồng, nhưng hoa hồng đối với hắn tồn tại đều không nhất định có thể cảm giác. Hắn còn nuôi qua con thỏ, phí hết lớn kình chuẩn bị cho nó cỏ khô, nhưng mà con thỏ là giả, nó ngay cả mình ăn đến cùng là cái gì cũng không biết.

Hắn đã từng tin tưởng Thần Lạc nhất định là đặc thù, là không giống, hiện tại cũng có chút dao động. Thần Lạc hay là thường thường cõng cái kia ba lô nhỏ, ngồi tại phía trước cửa sổ đọc hắn « tiểu vương tử ». Thế nhưng là có mơ ước người đều không nhất định cần tình yêu, có được mơ ước mô phỏng sinh vật người liền nhất định cần sao? Đem mơ ước tồn tại cùng tình yêu khả năng nói nhập làm một, chỉ sợ là Chí Thành cho đến tận này phạm qua sai lầm lớn nhất.

Nhưng mà tình yêu là một loại nghiện thuốc, một khi nhiễm lên, cả đời đều có hút lại nguy hiểm. Chí Thành không biết mô phỏng sinh vật người có thể hay không mộng thấy điện tử dê, nhưng hắn hàng đêm mộng thấy mô phỏng sinh vật người. Giấc mộng của hắn là đêm tối, không có mặt trời, lại như cũ có thể nhìn thấy hắn yêu cái chủng loại kia có chút sâu kim sắc. Là Thần Lạc tóc.

Xa tại hoả tinh tỷ tỷ dùng video trò chuyện liên hệ hắn, hắn cùng tỷ tỷ nói Thần Lạc sự tình. Chí Thành tỷ tỷ tại Seoul đại học giáo tâm lý học, nghe được đệ đệ mình yêu một cái mô phỏng sinh vật người rất là lo lắng. Nàng nói ngươi phải nhớ kỹ mô phỏng sinh vật người không phải người, liền coi như bọn họ dáng dấp cùng người hoàn toàn không có có chênh lệch. Ngươi đối với đối phương có tình cảm của nhân loại, nhưng ngươi không thể trông cậy vào đối phương mang giống như ngươi trái tim. Mô phỏng sinh vật trong mắt người không có ta - ngươi quan hệ, chỉ có ta - nó quan hệ.

Chí Thành không phục, hắn nói không phải có nhiều như vậy Chí quái cố sự sao, nhân yêu người yêu quỷ luyến đều có, kia cũng không phải người a, làm sao đều thành ca tụng.

Chí Thành tỷ tỷ nói ngươi không muốn tranh cãi, ta không phải một mực nói cho ngươi không phải tộc ta, trong lòng ắt nghĩ khác à. Ngươi tốt nhất vẫn là đem tâm thu vừa thu lại, không phải có ngươi hối hận.

Chí Thành rất khoa trương che ngực, ra vẻ thoải mái mà nói tỷ tỷ, không phải ta không muốn, nhưng là lễ vật đưa ra ngoài liền không có cách nào muốn trở về, tâm cho ra đi cũng giống vậy a.

Chí Thành vẫn cảm thấy Thần Lạc cùng khác mô phỏng sinh vật người đều không giống, hắn nói Thần Lạc vẫn muốn một con dê sự tình. Tỷ tỷ cảm thấy đây cũng thật là là rất tươi mới, hỏi hắn là hình hào gì? Chí Thành nói là Gabriel số chín. Tỷ tỷ nói kia là kiểu mới hào, giống như không có phát hành qua mấy cái, nàng ở bên kia cũng tìm không thấy người hỏi, Chí Thành tốt nhất vẫn là đi hỏi một chút công ty chủ não, nói không chừng có thể biết chút gì.

Chí Thành tỷ tỷ lại nhớ ra cái gì đó, tranh thủ thời gian hỏi hắn: "Đúng, hắn thông qua chung cảm giác khảo thí không có?"

Chí Thành trầm mặc một lát, trả lời tỷ tỷ.

"Không có", hắn nói.

Chí Thành mang Thần Lạc đi thế giới mới công ty, đại sảnh hay là không có một ai, xa xỉ dùng nguyên một mặt tường phát ra Gabriel số chín quảng cáo. Thần Lạc vui vẻ chỉ vào trên tường mô phỏng sinh vật người nói: Chí Thành ngươi nhìn, kia là ta! Chí Thành có chút không thoải mái, hắn đem Thần Lạc tay phát qua một bên, nói đây không phải là ngươi, lôi kéo hắn trực tiếp đi kết nối chủ não phòng cố vấn.

Điều chỉnh thử tốt ngôn ngữ tuyển hạng về sau, cái kia mang theo Busan lời vàng giọng nữ xuất hiện: "Phác tiên sinh ngài tốt, ta là Eva. Xin hỏi ta có thể làm ngài làm những gì?"

Nàng không cùng Thần Lạc chào hỏi, Chí Thành nghĩ. Eva cũng không đem mô phỏng sinh vật người khi người nhìn sao? Hắn nói hắn là đến hỏi một chút Gabriel số chín có phải là có cái gì đặc thù thiết lập, vì cái gì Thần Lạc một mực chấp nhất nghĩ nuôi muốn một con dê.

Eva tại 1.3 giây thẩm tra, xử lý vấn đề sau vì hắn làm ra giải đáp: "Là như vậy Phác tiên sinh, trước đó chế tạo mô phỏng sinh vật nhân tính cách quá đơn nhất mặt phẳng, không ít hộ khách phàn nàn qua điểm này, bọn hắn nói gặp qua nhiều như vậy mô phỏng sinh vật người, trừ tướng mạo không giống khác tốt như cái gì đều như thế. Vì giải quyết vấn đề này, thế giới mới tại thiết kế Gabriel số chín thời điểm cho bọn hắn mỗi người đều cấy ghép một đoạn ký ức, bọn hắn tất cả hỉ ác đều là thành lập tại đoạn này ký ức bên trên, dùng cái này cấu Kiện chỉnh thể tính cách. Cái này thiết kế trước mắt đến xem hay là rất thành công, chúng ta mỗi cái tác phẩm đều biểu hiện ra tươi sáng tính cách đặc thù, mà lại đưa vào sử dụng về sau mô phỏng sinh vật người bản đại não của con người còn sẽ hình thành mới đột sờ cùng mạch kín, hoàn thiện cái này một tính cách, thời gian càng lâu hiệu quả càng tốt. Duy nhất khuyết điểm là đoạn này ký ức không cách nào sửa chữa, bởi vì tính cách một khi hình thành, sửa chữa có thể sẽ đối tâm trí của bọn hắn tạo thành không thể khống ảnh hưởng. Phác tiên sinh, xin hỏi ngài đối với cái này có khốn nhiễu gì sao?"

Chí Thành nói: "Có thể cho ta xem một chút Thần Lạc ban đầu ký ức sao?"

"Đương nhiên có thể." Phòng cố vấn trên tường lập tức xuất hiện một đoạn hình ảnh, rất rõ ràng, hẳn là mới tạo ra không lâu. Hình tượng bên trong Thần Lạc đứng tại một mảnh lục sắc trên thảo nguyên, trần trụi hai chân, trên thân là nhỏ vụn quang ảnh. Thần Lạc bên cạnh tựa hồ còn đứng lấy cái động vật, tại ống kính điều chỉnh tiêu điểm về sau hắn thấy rõ ràng, kia là một con màu trắng dê.

4

Eva thanh âm lại vang lên: "Căn cứ chúng ta thiết kế, Thần Lạc hẳn là yêu cười, tính tình ôn hòa, lòng hiếu kỳ mạnh, thích tiểu động vật, mặc dù không nghĩ tới đoạn này ký ức sẽ như vậy thâm căn cố đế đến mức hắn vẫn nghĩ nuôi một con dê. . . Khác mô phỏng sinh vật người cũng có tương ứng hình thức, tỉ như Dave, ban đầu ký ức là tại một mảnh đất tuyết bên trong, cho nên rất thích mùa đông cũng thích cùng mùa đông có liên quan vận động. . ."

Chủ não còn tại nói gì đó, Chí Thành đều không tiếp tục nghe thấy. Hắn nghĩ, nhiều buồn cười a, nguyên lai đây không phải Thần Lạc độc nhất vô nhị đặc điểm, chỉ là một cái thiết lập. Mỗi cái Gabriel số chín đều có thiết lập. Hắn không nghĩ tin tưởng chủ não thuyết pháp, nhưng là ở thời đại này, trừ chủ não, hắn còn có thể tin tưởng cái gì đâu?

Thật là bệnh tâm thần đồng dạng thiết lập, vì sao lại để Thần Lạc vẫn nghĩ nuôi dê a! Loại cảm giác này nói như thế nào đây, giống như là ngươi hoa giá tiền rất lớn mua một khối ngọc, ngày thứ hai có người khoát khoát tay nói ngươi bị lừa, đây chính là một khối đá bình thường mà thôi.

Chí Thành hay là chưa từ bỏ ý định, hắn kéo lấy Thần Lạc cùng một chỗ nhìn tình yêu phim, ảo tưởng hình ảnh có thể đánh động Thần Lạc, bao nhiêu chế tạo điểm gợn sóng cũng tốt. Kỳ thật Thần Lạc thích phạm vi rất hẹp, mô phỏng sinh vật người không có trải nghiệm cảm xúc năng lực, xem phim kinh dị sẽ không sợ sệt, nhìn phim tình cảm cũng không cách nào bị cảm động, ngược lại là đối suy luận loại phim cảm thấy rất hứng thú, bởi vì bọn hắn không vì người lấy hướng chỗ nhiễu, đầu não thanh tỉnh trí thông minh cũng cao, rất dễ dàng đoán ra kết cục. Trước đó mỗi lần khám phá án phiến Chí Thành đều phải cảnh cáo Thần Lạc quản tốt miệng của mình, không cho phép cùng hắn kịch thấu. Lại sau đó chính là thế giới động vật, đều là chút bản cũ bản, linh dương con nai còn không có diệt tuyệt thời điểm chụp, thấy Thần Lạc hai mắt phát Hikaru nhưng hiện tại Chí Thành cái gì khác đều không thả, chỉ thả phim tình cảm, bọn hắn trên màn ảnh lóe ra vô số người yêu hận tình cừu. Thần Lạc rất phối hợp, hắn ngoan ngoãn mà nhìn xem nam nam nữ nữ quen biết lại yêu nhau, chia tay lại hòa hảo, Lương Chúc hóa thành hồ điệp, Jack đối Rose nói you jump I jump. Quang ảnh trên mặt của hắn sáng tắt, Thần Lạc ánh mắt lại từ đầu đến cuối bình tĩnh giống một cái giếng cổ.

Chí Thành từ bỏ nếm thử, hắn cầm lấy điều khiển từ xa nhấn tắt còn tại phát hình phim. Hắn rốt cục nhịn không được đối Thần Lạc nói, "Thần Lạc, ngươi yêu ta sao?"

Thần Lạc ngẩng hắn nguyệt lượng đồng dạng sáng trong mặt, mục quang cũng cùng nguyệt quang đồng dạng trong suốt. Thần Lạc lại hỏi ra hoa hồng chết đi lúc Chí Thành không có trả lời qua vấn đề kia, hắn nói: "Yêu đến cùng là cái gì?"

Chí Thành cảm thấy đều loạn bao, vì sao lại như vậy chứ. Thần Lạc nhân sinh giống như cuối cùng sẽ đem trình tự mơ hồ, hết thảy đều rối loạn. Tại còn không có danh tự thời điểm liền xuất sinh, tại còn không biết yêu là cái gì thời điểm liền có yêu hắn người. Rõ ràng còn là tháng sáu, Chí Thành lại cảm thấy lạnh, hắn nhìn thoáng qua không đóng lại cửa sổ, nghĩ chẳng lẽ hiện tại khí hậu đều đã lẫn lộn thành dạng này sao.

Nhưng thời gian cũng phải tiếp tục qua, đã đưa ra ngoài lễ vật có bị cự thu khả năng, kia tình yêu cũng sẽ không ngoại lệ. Bất kể nói thế nào, Thần Lạc còn cùng hắn ở cùng một chỗ nha. Chí Thành có đôi khi sẽ cảm thấy mình có phải là quá già mồm, rõ ràng căn bản cũng cho tới bây giờ đều không có nghênh đón qua trên thực chất thất bại, Thần Lạc đợi hắn giống như lúc trước đồng dạng quan tâm lại khoan dung.

Nhưng Thần Lạc vấn đề kia tựa như một cây gai đồng dạng lưu tại trong lòng của hắn. Bởi vì không có rút ra cho nên một giọt máu cũng sẽ không lưu, chỉ là trái tim mỗi nhảy động một cái đều sẽ cùng theo một trận co rút đau đớn. Yêu đến cùng là cái gì? Trời tối người yên lúc Chí Thành nhìn xem Thần Lạc ngủ say mặt, hắn nghĩ, yêu là một cái lấp không lên trống rỗng.

Thần Lạc lông mi y nguyên giống một đôi nhỏ yếu hồ điệp, nhưng hiện tại bọn chúng có thể tại Chí Thành trong lòng nhấc lên gió lốc.

Cùng mùa đông cùng một chỗ đến chính là lần thứ hai di dân thư mời, đưa tới lúc Thần Lạc chính đang sát lau hắn cỏ khô cơ, hắn mỗi tuần đều muốn làm như vậy một lần. Nhóm đầu tiên di dân cảm nhận được cô độc, cảm thấy nhân viên phục vụ đều là mô phỏng sinh vật người vẫn chưa được, bọn hắn quyết định từ Địa Cầu lại mang một nhóm nhân loại tới. Bởi vì đối tượng chủ yếu đối mặt đồ công nhân giai tầng, Chí Thành lúc này thu được đến từ hoả tinh thẻ lục. Hắn cám ơn người phát thư sau khép lại cửa, ngay trước Thần Lạc mặt mở ra cái xách tay kia, bên trong là một phần giấy chất văn kiện, bổ sung 3D thành giống sách hướng dẫn.

Thần Lạc không nói gì, cũng không hỏi hắn là không phải muốn đi Hỏa tinh. Hắn không hỏi cho nên Chí Thành cũng lười vẽ vời thêm chuyện cùng hắn giải thích, đem đồ vật cũng đều nhét vào túi văn kiện bên trong, kia phần sách hướng dẫn hắn ngay cả nhìn cũng chưa từng nhìn.

Dù sao hắn không có ý định rời đi Địa Cầu, càng không có ý định rời đi Thần Lạc, nhìn thì có ý nghĩa gì chứ.

Nhưng hoả tinh di dân chứng minh cũng không phải là toàn chỗ vô dụng, thứ này đối rất nhiều người đều có lực hấp dẫn cực lớn. Địa Cầu không biết ngày nào liền muốn hủy diệt, hoả tinh mới là tương lai, bao nhiêu người nhìn chằm chằm khối này thịt đâu. Bởi vì lần này thư mời cho đều là bình thường địa vị xã hội không cao người, thú vị tình huống xuất hiện. Không ít kẻ có tiền đau khổ cầu khẩn lên bình thường ngay cả con mắt cũng không có nhìn qua nhà mình bảo mẫu cùng lái xe, cầu bọn hắn đem thư mời bán trao tay cho mình. Cướp bóc cùng hung sát án phát sinh suất cũng đều lên cao, những này không có được mời đều là chút quyền cao chức trọng người, nếu không tới liền giết người, đối bọn hắn đến nói không phải việc khó gì. Cứ như vậy đi đến hoả tinh người căn bản cũng không phải lên cúi đầu muốn a? Đơn giản lại một nhóm ký sinh trùng mà thôi.

Chí Thành đem thư mời cầm tới trên chợ đen bán giá tốt, khoai lang bỏng tay hay là sớm làm vứt bỏ tốt. Đây là hắn đã lớn như vậy cầm tới nhiều nhất một khoản tiền, nhưng hắn một chút cũng không có xoắn xuýt muốn dùng số tiền này tới làm cái gì. Hắn một mực có một vật muốn mua, khổ vì tích lũy không đủ tiền, khoản này tiền của phi nghĩa xem như để kế hoạch của hắn sớm thành công.

Chí Thành đi vào động vật thị trường. Năm mới liền muốn đến, hắn định cho Thần Lạc mua một con dê, xem như năm mới lễ vật. Mà lại không phải điện tử dê! Là loại kia thích ăn cỏ, còn có thể vắt sữa sống sờ sờ dê rừng. Dạng này Thần Lạc khẳng định sẽ thật cao hứng đi, hắn cỏ khô cơ rốt cục có thể phát huy được tác dụng.

Chí Thành lại góp chút trước đó tích trữ đến tiền, vừa vặn đủ giao tiền đặt cọc. Giao thừa trong đêm hắn nắm một con ngọn núi nhỏ màu trắng dê hướng trong nhà đi, đường phố bên trên khắp nơi đều là lớn đến quái dị 3D hình ảnh, một hồi là thế giới mới tung ra mô phỏng sinh vật người quảng cáo, một hồi là hoả tinh di dân nhiệt liệt đưa tin: "Hoả tinh! Ngài cố hương thứ hai!" Cuối cùng chân trời tất cả hình ảnh đột nhiên tụ đến cùng một chỗ, ở giữa không trung chắp vá ra bốn cái cự hình chữ: Chúc mừng năm mới.

Chúc mừng năm mới, Chí Thành ở trong lòng mặc niệm. Trước khi vào cửa hắn đem núi nhỏ dê buộc tại ngoài cửa, còn xông nó so cái "Xuỵt", muốn cho Thần Lạc một kinh hỉ. Hắn mở ra gia môn, Thần Lạc đang ngồi ở phòng khách trên ghế sa lon, ngơ ngác nhìn chằm chằm TV nhìn, gặp hắn trở về liền vội vàng đứng lên: "Chí Thành ngươi trở về á!"

Thần Lạc thoạt nhìn như là một mực chờ đợi hắn. Ý nghĩ này để Chí Thành tâm trở nên mềm mại, hắn hôn một chút Thần Lạc cái trán: "Nhìn cái gì đấy, làm sao không đi đi ngủ?"

"Không có gì", Thần Lạc lắc đầu, lập tức giống hiến bảo đồng dạng đưa cho Chí Thành một cái hộp, "Chí Thành chúc mừng năm mới!"

Chí Thành hoang mang tiếp nhận đi, "Cho ta?"

"Ừm!"

Chí Thành mở ra hộp, bên trong là một kiện màu xám bạc áp lực phục. Thần Lạc còn ghé vào lỗ tai hắn kỷ kỷ tra tra nói: "Ta không có tiền, đành phải đem ngươi đưa cho ta cỏ khô cơ cho bán nha. Chí Thành, ngươi sẽ không trách ta a? Ta nhìn ngươi muốn đi Hỏa tinh, nhưng là ngay cả kiện ra dáng áp lực phục đều không có. . . Ta cũng không quá sẽ chọn, đây là cửa tiệm kia hướng dẫn mua hàng đề cử cho ta, giống như có chút đắt, còn tốt cỏ khô cơ bán Tiền Cương tốt đủ. . ."

Chí Thành đã triệt để ngốc rơi, hắn phí hết đại lực khí mới hỏi: "Ngươi đem cỏ khô cơ cho bán đi rồi?"

Chí Thành biểu lộ rất kỳ quái, không giống cao hứng cũng không giống sinh khí, Thần Lạc lật khắp mình ký ức Curry tất cả hơi biểu lộ đều đọc không hiểu, bắt đầu hoảng loạn lên. Hắn cẩn thận ngắm nghía Chí Thành khó lường thần sắc: "Đúng thế, ngươi có phải hay không không thích bộ y phục này? Không quan hệ chúng ta có thể đi đổi. . ."

Chí Thành đánh gãy Thần Lạc, hắn cảm thấy mình đã cùng cái nhược trí không sai biệt lắm, bừa bãi lại hỏi: "Ngươi không phải là muốn một con dê sao? Ngươi không phải cả ngày cầm cỏ khô nói kia là giấc mộng của ngươi sao? Thần Lạc?"

Thần Lạc cúi đầu xuống, sờ sờ món kia bóng loáng áp lực phục, không biết Chí Thành vì cái gì như thế ngoài ý muốn: "Nhưng ta muốn cho ngươi tặng quà a, ngươi đều phải đi, ta còn thứ gì đều không có đưa qua ngươi. . . Chí Thành, ta biết ngươi đối ta không hài lòng, ta chính là cái phổ phổ thông thông mô phỏng sinh vật người, không có chút nào đặc thù. Đối với chúng ta loại người này đến nói, thế giới là một phân thành hai, một nửa là lý trí có thể giải thích, kia bộ phận ta không có chướng ngại. Nhưng một nửa khác là thuộc về tình cảm, ta không có chút nào hiểu, thật là khó. Ta một mực đang học ngươi cho ta tiểu vương tử, ta cảm thấy ta có thể là chính là bị ngươi thuần dưỡng kia con hồ ly. Hồ ly nói ngươi đối ta mà nói bất quá là một cái nam hài, cùng cái khác nam hài không có gì khác biệt, ta không cần ngươi, ngươi cũng không cần đến ta. Nhưng là ngươi thuần dưỡng ta nha, ta không có cái gì đặc thù, là ngươi mới khiến cho ta có như vậy một chút điểm đặc thù. Chí Thành, ta biết ta tại trong mắt người khác đều chỉ là Gabriel số chín, nhưng đối với ngươi mà nói ta là Thần Lạc, đúng hay không? Cám ơn ngươi để ta làm Thần Lạc, ta có thể vì ngươi làm cũng chỉ có ngần ấy. . . Chí Thành, Chí Thành ngươi làm sao khóc rồi? Ngươi đừng khóc a."

Ngoài cửa sổ bên đường tiếng âm nhạc đột nhiên lớn lên, mấy ngày nay dưới lầu tiệm thuê băng đĩa lão bản một mực tại thả rất đau thương ca, cùng năm mới không khí rất không đáp, nhưng bị phụ cận hộ gia đình khiếu nại mấy lần cũng không có đổi. Chí Thành nghe được vài câu có chút mơ hồ ca từ, tại năm mới trong đêm xa xa truyền đến: "Nàng xem ra giống người sống sờ sờ / nàng nếm cũng giống người sống sờ sờ / ta yêu lại giống nhựa hư giả / nếu như ta có thể biến thành ngươi muốn người / nếu như ta có thể biến thành ngươi muốn người liền tốt. . ."

Chí Thành chảy nước mắt ôm lấy Thần Lạc: "Thật xin lỗi, thật xin lỗi, ta thật xuẩn, ta là thằng ngu. Không biết yêu chính là ta, ta cái gì cũng đều không hiểu. Thần Lạc, ngươi làm sao ngốc như vậy?"

Thần Lạc không vui lòng vặn vẹo uốn éo thân thể: "Ta nơi nào ngốc rồi? Trí thông minh của ta là 143. . ."

Chí Thành bị hắn chọc cười, lệ trên mặt còn không có làm, hắn nói: "Ngươi chính là ngốc, hai chúng ta đều ngốc. Nhìn xem ta mua cho ngươi cái gì?"

Nói xong hắn mở cửa phòng ra, một bé đáng yêu núi nhỏ dê lộ ra đầu, nhẹ nhàng địa" be" một tiếng.

Chí Thành về sau đối Thần Lạc nói ngươi biết chúng ta cái này kêu cái gì sao, gọi mạch kỳ lễ vật. Thần Lạc rất sùng bái mà nhìn xem hắn, nói cũng là cùng tiểu vương tử đồng dạng cố sự sao, Chí Thành ngươi biết cũng thật nhiều. Chí Thành lúng túng gãi đầu một cái, chột dạ đóng vai một cái kiến thức rộng rãi hình tượng, hắn nghĩ nghĩ lại cười, nói cố sự này ta về sau lại từ từ nói cho ngươi đi, chúng ta có cả một đời đâu.

Chí Thành đem áp lực phục lui trở về, lại hoa hai lần giá cả chuộc về cái kia bị Thần Lạc bán đi cỏ khô cơ. Thần Lạc có chút tiếc hận, hắn nói chúng ta lãng phí một khoản tiền. Chí Thành từ phía sau lưng đem hắn kéo, nhìn xem cỏ khô cơ chậm rãi ra bên ngoài phun kim hoàng sắc cỏ khô, hắn nói không có, đây không tính là lãng phí.

Thần Lạc không hiểu hắn vì cái gì nói như vậy, "Vì cái gì? Thế nhưng là rõ ràng chính là lãng phí nha."

Chí Thành hôn một chút trán của hắn, "Lạc Lạc, luôn luôn loại thời điểm này ta mới nhớ kỹ ngươi là mô phỏng sinh vật người."

Thần Lạc thần sắc có chút trở nên ảm đạm: "Đúng vậy a, ta cái gì đều không rõ."

"Không phải, không phải, ta nói không đúng." Chí Thành vội vàng đem thân thể của hắn quay tới, không có chút nào nguyên tắc phủ nhận mình vừa mới đã nói, "Không phải người cũng không quan hệ, ngươi làm mô phỏng sinh vật người liền đủ. Ngươi lão là đem tốt, thiện lương nhất tình cảm đều thuộc về kết đến người trên thân, kỳ thật không phải như vậy, ngươi quá để mắt nhân loại. Người ủng có đồ vật cũng không nhất định đều là tốt, chỉ là chúng ta cần một điểm đặc chất, đem chúng ta cùng những giống loài khác phân chia ra mà thôi. . . Ta không phải tổng tại làm một chút biết rõ không có hậu quả sự tình sao? Sẽ chung cảm giác không sai, nhưng cũng đều vì chung cảm giác làm hại."

Chí Thành cuối cùng nói: "Ngươi là ta thấy qua tốt nhất mô phỏng sinh vật người."

Chí Thành tỷ tỷ đối Chí Thành từ bỏ trừ hoả tinh cơ hội biểu thị tiếc hận, nhưng đệ đệ đều thành niên, cái này cũng là chính hắn lựa chọn, nàng không thể ngang ngược can thiệp. Nàng nói ngươi thật nghĩ rõ ràng rồi? Liền xem như nhân loại ở giữa tình yêu cũng không có nhiều như vậy có thể vĩnh hằng, ta sợ ngươi về sau sẽ hối hận, khi đó coi như không kịp.

Chí Thành lắc đầu, hắn trông thấy một bên Thần Lạc chính đang trêu chọc con cừu nhỏ chơi. Chí Thành chuyển trở về, đối video thông trong lời nói tỷ tỷ nói:

"Muốn thủ hộ Thần Lạc mới được, ta là mang theo quyết tâm."


	34. Chapter 34

Liên quan tới 1225 phòng hết thảy

santagram

Su mmary:

Ngựa đông / sao trời

Work Text:

cp: Ngựa đông / sao trời

1

Lý Mã Khắc bị giám ngục mang vào 1 số 225 gian phòng lúc, trông thấy bên trong đã có ba người. Tự nhiên mà vậy, ba người cũng đều nhìn thấy hắn, chờ giám ngục đăng ký xong quay người sau khi đi liền phân biệt làm ra phản ứng: Lý Đông Hách huýt sáo, Phác Chí Thành khom lưng, còn tại bứt tóc phát sầu làm sao cho Thần Lạc mua quà sinh nhật, Chung Thần Lạc thì là lập tức từ trên sàn nhà nhảy dựng lên, trên chân không có giày liền cởi một cái vớ hướng không trung mãnh ném, bên cạnh ném vừa dùng hắn lớn giọng reo hò: "MARKLEE! ! !"

Sau đó hắn bít tất rớt xuống, chính giữa Phác Chí Thành phía sau lưng.

"A...! Chung Thần Lạc!"

Lý Mã Khắc có chút mộng: "Ngươi biết ta?"

Chung Thần Lạc dùng sức xoa bóp hai lần Phác Chí Thành phía sau lưng cho hắn vuốt lông, ngay sau đó lập tức liền bu lại: "Đâu chỉ nhận biết, ta vẫn là ca fan hâm mộ! Nhìn qua cao đẳng rapper có ai lại không biết đấuble Lee sao? Mặc dù ta cũng thật muốn thấy Thái Dung ca, bất quá hắn không có vào a?"

"Không có..."

"Vậy là tốt rồi, ngục giam loại địa phương này, không thể nói nhìn thấy ngươi thật cao hứng, chỉ có thể nói thật tiếc nuối, cùng bệnh viện cùng nhà tang lễ một cái đạo lý." Sau đó Chung Thần Lạc liền không lại cho Lý Mã Khắc cơ hội nói chuyện, líu lo không ngừng bắt đầu hiện ra một cái fan hâm mộ hẳn là có bản thân tu dưỡng, "Lý Mã Khắc, 17 tuổi tham gia Mnet tiết mục cao đẳng rapper, trong trận chung kết cùng Lý Thái Dung ca hợp tác sân khấu Drop, liên tục năm năm nên tiết mục tốt nhất bề ngoài tổ hợp bảo trì người, tiết mục kết thúc sau tuyệt không ký kết công ty xuất đạo mà là lựa chọn đi khánh hi đại học âm nhạc học hệ đọc sách... Ca ta bây giờ còn có thể đọc ra đến Drop ca từ đâu, 'Bên kia buộc lên cà vạt bọn nhỏ nghe một cái đi...' "

Hắn còn không có đọc xong liền bị Lý Đông Hách trợn trắng mắt nắm chặt đến một bên: "Chính hắn có thể không biết ca từ sao cần ngươi cõng? Lý Mã Khắc ngươi tốt ta gọi Lý Đông Hách, khả năng năm trăm năm trước chúng ta là một nhà. Tục ngữ nói mười năm tu được cùng thuyền độ trăm năm tu được chung gối ngủ, mặc dù không biết là ngươi lớn hay là ta lớn nhưng là dáng dấp đẹp trai chính là Oppa..."

Bị nắm chặt qua một bên Chung Thần Lạc căm giận đánh gãy Lý Đông Hách: "Ca ngươi cẩn thận một chút không muốn bị Lý Đông Hách lừa gạt, hắn thấy nam nhân liền thông đồng, ở bên ngoài thông đồng có tiền, tiến đến liền thông đồng dáng dấp đẹp trai, mà lại hắn là có tiếng có mới nới cũ, cùng cái nào đều cho tới bây giờ không có vượt qua một tháng."

Lý Đông Hách lông mày dựng lên: "Vậy ai gọi ta luôn không đụng tới dáng dấp lại soái lại có tiền. Chung Thần Lạc ngươi nói hươu nói vượn nữa ban đêm gà rán không có phần của ngươi!"

"Cái gì gà rán a, chính là nổ cổ gà chân gà... Không biết còn tưởng rằng ngục giam đầu gà cùng chân đều so với người ta nhiều đây." Chung Thần Lạc không có chút nào hiếm có phàn nàn nói.

Kỳ thật Chung Thần Lạc nói đã có đúng hay không, Lý Đông Hách không phải có mới nới cũ, hắn ai cũng không thích, hắn là không có kiên nhẫn, bất quá lần này cái này hắn lừa gạt có non nửa năm đâu. Đều non nửa năm a, đối với mới hơn hai mươi tuổi Lý Đông Hách đến nói, thực tại không thể xem như một quãng thời gian rất ngắn. Cho nên bất kể nói thế nào hắn đối lần này "Bạn trai" đều đủ hết lòng quan tâm giúp đỡ đi? Mặc dù cũng là bởi vì đối phương dáng dấp còn có thể, không đến mức giống trước đó mấy vị như thế gọi hắn đổ hết khẩu vị. Nhưng cuối cùng hắn hay là cùng trước đó mỗi một vị đồng dạng thống mạ Lý Đông Hách là lừa gạt phạm, nguyền rủa hắn đem ngồi tù mục xương bị cưỡng gian phạm đem cái mông đâm nát. Cũng quá vô tình đi! Lý Đông Hách nghĩ hắn mụ mụ nói không sai, đàm tiền thật sự là tổn thương cảm tình, rõ ràng vài ngày trước hắn đều vẫn là "Thân yêu Đông Hách" tới.

Lý Đông Hách là cùng Phác Chí Thành cùng một ngày tiến đến, đi ngục giam trên xe bus hai người vừa vặn lân cận tòa. Lý Đông Hách đầu tiên là trông thấy Phác Chí Thành trước ngực bảng tên, nghĩ đến làm sao cũng sẽ không là cái kia bóng đá minh tinh, ngẩng đầu một cái quả nhiên là trương lạ lẫm tiểu hài mặt. Tiểu hài là cái phú nhị đại, rượu giá đụng bị thương người, tướng mạo cùng tội danh xem ra đều giống như loại kia đỡ không nổi tường bại gia tử. Nhưng mà bình thường lại thế nào hỗn hắn cũng là lần đầu tiên vào ngục giam, biểu hiện rất khẩn trương cũng rất sợ hãi. Có thể là từ đối với cái kia nổi tiếng ngôi sao cầu thủ hảo cảm, luôn luôn không yêu xen vào việc của người khác Lý Đông Hách chủ động hỏi hắn bị phán bao lâu, Phác Chí Thành vẻ mặt cầu xin nói là ba tháng. Lý Đông Hách liền an ủi hắn: "Ba tháng rất ngắn, quen thuộc rất nhanh liền quá khứ."

Lý Đông Hách tiến đến ngày đó Seoul hạ năm nay mùa đông trận tuyết rơi đầu tiên, chính là đầu tháng mười một, thời gian không còn sớm cũng không muộn. Lái xe đến mục đích lúc hắn trông thấy "Seoul ngục giam" bốn cái màu xám sắt chữ lớn, bởi vì bị tuyết đọng bao trùm cũng có vẻ so trong ngày thường nhu hòa không ít. Đại môn bên trên còn mang theo màu đỏ hoành phi, hoành phi bên trên quảng cáo tại trong tuyết có thể thấy rõ ràng:

"Nơi này là chứng kiến chính nghĩa địa phương."

Có thể hay không chứng kiến chính Nghĩa Lý Đông Hách không biết, bất quá nơi này thật là chứng kiến kỳ kỳ quái quái người địa phương. Bị phân đến 1225 phòng trước đó Lý Đông Hách liền nhận biết Chung Thần Lạc, hai người bọn họ niên kỷ cũng không lớn, cũng đã là Seoul ngục giam quen biết đã lâu. Chung Thần Lạc cùng Phác Chí Thành đồng dạng, cũng là trương tiểu hài mặt, trước ngực bảng tên nhan sắc lại cùng người khác đều không giống, là màu vàng. Seoul ngục giam không thế nào thu trọng hình phạm, màu đỏ bảng tên tử hình phạm một cái không có, màu vàng bảng tên phần tử nguy hiểm cũng chỉ có hai cái. Hai người bọn họ vừa tới ngày đó đạt được sát vách một cái kẻ cắp chuyên nghiệp lão đầu phổ cập khoa học, nói hai người kia, một cái là khẩn trương hình tinh thần phân liệt, vừa lúc đi vào không nhúc nhích, sáng ngày thứ hai móc xuống cùng phòng tròng mắt, một cái khác chính là Chung Thần Lạc. Cùng đào mắt người bệnh tâm thần đặt song song phạm nhân nên có bao nhiêu hung thần ác sát đâu? Lý Đông Hách nhận biết Chung Thần Lạc, nhưng Phác Chí Thành không biết rõ tình hình. Hắn trong lòng run sợ đến1225 phòng, lại phát hiện đối phương chỉ là cái hơi gầy yếu phổ thông nam hài, dáng dấp còn rất đẹp. Phác Chí Thành đâm một chút Lý Đông Hách: "Ngươi nói là ta lớn hay là Thần Lạc lớn?"

"... Đi nhà xí lúc so tài một chút?"

"Tuổi tác! Ta nói chính là tuổi tác!" Phác Chí Thành trừng hắn, lập tức lại thay đổi một bộ lòng tin mười phần biểu lộ, "Đáng yêu như thế nhất định là đệ đệ."

Một phút sau Phác Chí Thành ủ rũ cúi đầu trở về, "Là ca."

Nhưng ấn tượng đầu tiên luôn luôn cường đại, Phác Chí Thành đánh bạo không gọi Chung Thần Lạc ca, cũng không có bị đối phương đánh, liền càng làm xằng làm bậy, ngay cả kính ngữ đều không nói. Nói đến hắn so Phác Chí Thành xem ra càng giống phú nhị đại, đại khái là bởi vì ở nơi nào đợi đều rất thong dong, ngay cả trong tù cũng là như thế. Hắn hoàn toàn không có cái khác tù phạm uể oải cùng lo nghĩ, dùng Phác Chí Thành đến nói chính là "Nhìn cửa sổ bên ngoài giống như là đang ngắm phong cảnh, có Thần Lạc ở đây đơn sơ nhà tù xem ra cũng thuận mắt nhiều." ... Hoàn toàn là bị tình yêu choáng váng đầu óc hài tử, Lý Đông Hách nghĩ, thật còn là tiểu hài tử, tiến ngục giam còn có tâm tư nghĩ đến xinh đẹp ca ca, xem ra Phác Chí Thành cũng không có hắn tưởng tượng phải yếu ớt như vậy.

Nhưng Lý Đông Hách một đã sớm biết vì cái gì phạm tội giết người Chung Thần Lạc xem ra tổng bình tĩnh như vậy. Thần Lạc vốn chính là đặc thù tổ chức nuôi sát thủ, cấp trên có người có thể bảo đảm hắn ra ngoài, ngay cả các cảnh ngục đối với hắn đều là hữu hảo, bởi vì trên bản chất Thần Lạc mặc dù là khách quen lại không phải chân chính phạm nhân. Lý Đông Hách hận hận gặm một cái trong tay cổ gà, vô luận có tiền hay là có quyền tới chỗ đó đều dễ dùng, ngục giam cũng không ngoại lệ.

Chung Thần Lạc bình thường luôn luôn uể oải, trừ mỗi ngày canh chừng thời điểm, những phạm nhân khác đều tập hợp một chỗ nói chuyện phiếm, hoặc là trốn đến camera chụp không đến địa phương hút thuốc, chỉ có Thần Lạc kiên nhẫn chạy đầy nửa giờ. Phác Chí Thành hỏi hắn vì cái gì, hắn nói sát thủ tố chất thân thể nhất định phải hợp cách, hắn phải cam đoan mỗi ngày có dưỡng vận động. Phác Chí Thành ngay từ đầu vẫn có chút lo lắng mình cùng Lý Đông Hách sinh mệnh an toàn, liền hỏi Thần Lạc sẽ cuồng tính đại phát giết người sao? Thần Lạc một mặt không hiểu thấu: "Ta không là bệnh tinh thần a?"

Phác Chí Thành nhát gan, Thần Lạc nói như vậy hắn cũng không quá yên tâm: "Ngươi không phải sát thủ sao, không phải có loại kia biến thái sát nhân cuồng cái gì..."

Lý Đông Hách ở một bên nghe được quả muốn đem đứa nhỏ này miệng khe hở bên trên, nào có tại tội phạm giết người trước mặt hỏi hắn có phải là biến thái sát nhân cuồng? Nhưng mà Chung Thần Lạc hay là tốt tính trả lời: "Sẽ không, giết ngươi có tiền cầm sao? Ta là nghề nghiệp, không có tiền cầm không làm."

Không sợ là không sợ, nhưng Phác Chí Thành vẫn cảm thấy Chung Thần Lạc rất thần bí. Thần Lạc phơi nắng thời điểm hắn cũng đi theo tại ngồi bên cạnh, có đôi khi sẽ nhỏ giọng hỏi Lý Đông Hách: "Đông Hách ca, ngươi nói Thần Lạc đang suy nghĩ gì?"

Lý Đông Hách đỡ một chút cái trán: "Ngươi suy nghĩ gì hắn liền đang suy nghĩ gì, cũng có thể là chỉ là đang ngẩn người mà thôi."

Lý Đông Hách nói không sai, Chung Thần Lạc ý nghĩ đều rất phổ thông, thích nhất đồ ăn là mì sợi, mỗi ngày giờ cơm thời điểm đều muốn cảm khái một câu "Nếu là có mì sợi liền tốt" . Hiện đang nhìn hắn đối Lý Mã Khắc phần này trước nay chưa từng có nhiệt tình, mới biết được nguyên lai hắn cũng thích rap. Hắn quấn lấy Lý Mã Khắc ngồi chém gió nửa giờ, thậm chí còn để hắn cho mình ký cái tên, xem như bảo bối giống như nhét vào hộc tủ của mình bên trong, cái này mới rốt cục nhớ tới hỏi Lý Mã Khắc: "Ca không phải tại khánh hi đại học đi học sao, vì cái gì cũng sẽ tiến đến?"

"A... Bởi vì tổ chức trận du hành."

"Du hành? Nói cái gì?"

"Có lẽ, Pride du hành biết sao?"

Lý Đông Hách không nghe rõ bọn hắn đang nói cái gì: "Cái gì? Prada?"

"P-RI-DE!" Chung Thần Lạc dùng kiểu Hàn tiếng Anh lặp lại một lần, "Ca chẳng lẽ liền quang biết Prada!"

"A pride~ ai nha ta không phải liền là nghe sai lầm rồi sao, " Lý Đông Hách ngữ khí bắt đầu nghiền ngẫm, "Ngươi thích nam?"

"Không thích a", nói xong Lý Mã Khắc phát hiện chung quanh ba vị biểu lộ đều trở nên cổ quái, hắn có chút mê mang, "Sao rồi?"

Lý Đông Hách cười, lắc đầu, "Không có gì."

"Chúng ta, còn có toà này trong ngục giam hết thảy mọi người, đều là bởi vì chính mình sai tiến đến." Hắn trầm mặc một hồi nói tiếp đi, "Ngươi lại là vì người khác."

Lúc đầu, trong ngục giam không thế nào giảng trưởng ấu tôn ti, đều là phạm nhân, ai cũng không so với ai khác cao quý. Nhưng Lý Mã Khắc hay là hỏi một vòng mọi người tuổi tác, phát hiện giữa lẫn nhau đều vừa vặn kém một tuổi, một cái đẳng cấp dãy số khái niệm. Lý Mã Khắc fan cuồng Thần Lạc thấy mình thần tượng lớn nhất, liền buộc mặt khác hai cái nhất định phải gọi Mã Khắc ca, hai người bọn họ bức bách tại Chung Thần Lạc dâm uy cũng chỉ đành đáp ứng. Trước khi ngủ Lý Mã Khắc phát hiện treo trên tường khối bảng đen, liền đề nghị nói dù sao chúng ta phải ở chỗ này ngốc một hồi, không phải liền đem bình thường một chút tâm nguyện viết lên mặt đi, nói không chừng ai nhìn thấy thích hợp nguyện ý giúp đỡ lẫn nhau thực hiện một chút. Phác Chí Thành nhíu mày: "Chúng ta tại sao phải như thế a?" Vừa nói xong cũng bị Chung Thần Lạc đánh một cái cái ót: "Mã Khắc ca nói cái gì chính là cái đó."

Mười phút sau bảng đen bên trên xuất hiện tứ hạnh chữ:

Lý Mã Khắc: Hòa bình thế giới, người người bình đẳng, chúng ta bốn người đều có thể nhanh lên ra ngoài.

Lý Đông Hách: Muốn cùng Mã Khắc ca ân ái.

Chung Thần Lạc: Muốn ăn mì sợi.

Phác Chí Thành: Muốn cho Thần Lạc mua mì sợi.

Lý Mã Khắc lúng túng sờ sờ cái mũi, trang làm như không thấy được hàng thứ hai giống như nói: "Chí Thành thật đúng là thích Thần Lạc a... Hai người bọn họ nhận thức bao lâu rồi?"

Lý Đông Hách dựng thẳng lên ba ngón tay: "Ba ngày."

2

Không qua mấy ngày trước Phác Chí Thành tâm nguyện cùng Lý Mã Khắc là đồng dạng: Nghĩ nhanh lên ra ngoài. Khi đó hắn còn không tại Seoul ngục giam, là tại hắn rượu giá gây chuyện địa điểm phụ cận sở câu lưu. Phác Chí Thành mặc dù là gặp qua không ít việc đời nhà giàu tiểu thiếu gia, nhưng cũng cho tới bây giờ không có tự mình một người ở loại địa phương này đợi qua, không nói đến chung quanh cũng đều là mặt lạnh lấy cảnh sát. Hắn tâm hoảng ý loạn chờ hơn nửa giờ, cuối cùng chờ đến ca ca Lý Đế Nỗ.

Lý Đế Nỗ lúc ấy chính ở công ty họp, bị một cái đồn công an trong điện thoại đồ gọi đi, âu phục cũng không đổi thành, cả người đều phong trần mệt mỏi. Hắn chỉ tiếc rèn sắt không thành thép nhìn thoáng qua nhà mình cỏ Bao đệ đệ, mở miệng nói: "Ta vừa mới gọi thư ký giúp ngươi mời luật sư..."

Còn chưa nói xong liền bị Phác Chí Thành đánh gãy: "Ca ngươi cuối cùng đến, có lỗi với ngươi nhanh lên đem ta làm đi ra đi, ta cam đoan về sau không dạng này. Ca ca ta hơn nửa ngày không ăn cơm, hiện tại đặc biệt đói..." Phác Chí Thành nửa là phàn nàn nửa là nũng nịu nói xong, thậm chí còn kéo một chút Lý Đế Nỗ tay áo ý đồ làm hắn vui lòng ca.

Lý Đế Nỗ nhìn một chút đệ đệ yếu thế động tác, thờ ơ nói tiếp: "Ta mời luật sư, cam đoan ngươi có thể ở bên trong chờ lâu hai tháng..."

Phác Chí Thành trên đầu toát ra một cái cự đại dấu chấm hỏi.

Lý Đế Nỗ nói: "Ba mẹ ta phải đi trước, ca ca không có kết thúc giáo dục trách nhiệm của ngươi... Ngươi liền tại bên trong hảo hảo tỉnh lại một chút, ra về sau liền trực tiếp tiến công ty giúp ta một tay, không cho phép lại kiếm sống."

Sau đó hắn dừng một chút, "Ta nhìn hẳn là trước tiên đem ngươi nuôi phải kiên cường một điểm."

Nói xong Lý Đế Nỗ vội vã lại trở lại họp. Phác Chí Thành hoài nghi không phải lỗ tai của mình xảy ra vấn đề chính là Lý Đế Nỗ đầu óc xảy ra vấn đề, đây rốt cuộc là cái gì hổ lang giáo dục pháp, mình không quản được đệ đệ chẳng lẽ liền có thể giao cho ngục giam đến quản rồi?

Đương nhiên, rượu giá vốn chính là Phác Chí Thành tự mình một người sai, nhưng đối với một cái từ nhỏ đến lớn xông cái gì họa đều có người bao tròn phú nhị đại đến nói, một khi biến thành tù nhân còn là rất khó để hắn tiếp nhận. Cũng là bởi vì biết Lý Đế Nỗ chiếm để ý đến hắn mới càng thấy bị đè nén, ca ca càng là vô tình hắn càng là kéo không xuống mặt thừa nhận là mình không đúng, liền càng thêm khó chịu. Ra tòa ngày đó Lý Đế Nỗ đến, Phác Chí Thành nhưng cố cứng cổ, một mắt cũng không hướng phương hướng của hắn nhìn.

Tự nhiên mà vậy, hắn cũng không có trông thấy quan toà tuyên bố thẩm phán kết quả lúc Lý Đế Nỗ đỏ lên vành mắt.

Bởi vì là đầu tháng, phụ trách mười hai khu lưu động Kim bộ trưởng tận chức tận trách cùng đám phạm nhân này tuyên đọc mỗi người bọn họ còn lại bao nhiêu thu quản Kim. Chung Thần Lạc thu quản Kim là tổ chức thay hắn giao, coi như phong phú, Lý Đông Hách cùng Lý Mã Khắc thì là mỗi người bọn họ bằng hữu cho bọn hắn góp. Chờ đọc được Phác Chí Thành thời điểm hắn mắt trợn tròn, mình trương mục một phân tiền đều không có.

Có phải là lầm rồi? Phác Chí Thành chờ tan họp sau gọi lại Kim bộ trưởng: "Cái kia, cảnh sát thúc thúc..."

Kim bộ trưởng: "Đừng mù gọi, ta nhưng không có ngươi dạng này chất tử."

"... Ta muốn hỏi một chút ta thu quản Kim đến cùng là bao nhiêu?"

Kim bộ trưởng mở ra mình bản ghi chép lật hai trang: "A, Phác Chí Thành, số không."

Kim bộ trưởng sau khi đi Lý Đông Hách cười như điên: "Ha ha ha ha ha ha, Phác Chí Thành là số không..."

Phác Chí Thành tức giận đến bật cười, cắn răng nghiến lợi ở trong lòng đem hắn anh ruột nhân đạo hủy diệt một trăm lần, não bổ xong lại buồn bã ỉu xìu bổ nhào tại trên sàn nhà kêu rên lên: "Ta còn thế nào truy Thần Lạc a..."

Lý Đông Hách dùng chân đá đá hắn: "Ai, trước kia ở bên ngoài truy qua người không?"

Phác Chí Thành đem mặt lộ ra một điểm, có chút ngượng ngùng nói: "Truy qua."

"Vậy trước kia đều làm sao truy?"

"Liền đưa bao đưa giày mời ăn cơm a..." Phác Chí Thành từ dưới đất bò dậy, "Nhưng ta hiện tại lại ra không được, lại không có tiền. Lại nói ra Thần Lạc nói không chừng càng không nhìn trúng ta, ta trừ tiền cái gì cũng không có."

Lý Đông Hách kém chút bị nước miếng của mình sang ở, kẻ có tiền đều nói như vậy sao? Hắn đối Phác Chí Thành hướng dẫn từng bước: "Kia ngươi suy nghĩ một chút Thần Lạc thích gì?"

"Thích rap." Phác Chí Thành chua chua hồi đáp.

"Vậy ngươi biết sao? Ngươi nhìn hắn nhiều thích Mã Khắc ca a."

"Ta sẽ chỉ beatbox, " Phác Chí Thành nói vừa nói vừa nổi giận, "Ta hôm qua còn chuyên môn cho hắn biểu diễn một đoạn, kết quả hắn đặc biệt ghét bỏ nói nước miếng của ta đều phun trên mặt hắn."

"... Vậy ngươi sẽ còn điểm cái gì khác? Liền loại kia tương đối am hiểu?"

"Ta biết khiêu vũ, " Phác Chí Thành nghĩ nghĩ nói.

"Không tệ, ta nhìn ngươi thân cao chân cũng rất dài, cho Thần Lạc nhảy đoạn thoát y vũ đi." Lý Đông Hách bắt đầu đứng nói chuyện không đau eo, chỉ toàn nghĩ ý xấu.

"Vậy hắn có thể đem hai ta cánh tay đều tháo xuống..."

Lần này Lý Đông Hách cũng không có cách, hắn chỉ có thể an ủi Phác Chí Thành dạng này cũng rất tốt, Thần Lạc cùng bên ngoài kia mấy tiểu yêu tinh không giống, cuối cùng khẳng định yêu chỉ là ngươi người không phải tiền của ngươi, thực tại cái gì đều không có yêu lên liền đến tìm ca đi, ca cam đoan đặc biệt yêu tiền của ngươi.

Phác Chí Thành biểu lộ lại có chút kỳ quái, hắn cẩn thận nâng lên một ngón tay chỉ Lý Đông Hách sau lưng: "Cái kia, Mã Khắc ca vừa mới đi qua."

Lý Đông Hách: ...

Phác Chí Thành từ đầu đến cuối cũng không dám cho Chung Thần Lạc biểu diễn thoát y vũ, Lý Đông Hách lại nhận dẫn dắt. Sau khi ăn cơm tối xong hắn một mực gọi hô nóng, đem áo một thanh cởi xuống để trần nửa người trên trong phòng đi tới đi lui.

Phác Chí Thành cúi đầu nhìn thoáng qua bọn hắn đã sớm không có nhiệt khí lạnh cơm, nghĩ thầm không hổ là Lý Đông Hách, bội phục bội phục.

Lý Mã Khắc không có phản ứng gì, ngược lại là Chung Thần Lạc có chút hăng hái mà nhìn chằm chằm vào Lý Đông Hách thân thể bật cười: "Ca ngươi ở chỗ này đùa nghịch lưu manh nào đâu?"

Lý Đông Hách thần sắc như thường thu thập lấy bát đũa, thuận tay cho Chung Thần Lạc một cái đầu băng: "Cha ngươi ở nhà không cởi quần áo a, ta làm sao liền đùa nghịch lưu manh rồi?"

"Nhưng kia là mùa hè hiện tại là tháng mười một..." Chung Thần Lạc còn chưa nói xong liền bị Phác Chí Thành che mắt, Phác Chí Thành một cái tay nắm chặt cánh tay của hắn một cái tay che kín mặt của hắn, Chung Thần Lạc cơ hồ là dựa vào tại trong ngực hắn, làm cho hắn liền âm thanh đều trở nên đắc ý. Phác Chí Thành một bên động thủ động cước một bên nói: "Thần Lạc nghe lời, cay con mắt, chúng ta phi lễ chớ nhìn ha."

Chung Thần Lạc bị bọn hắn chọc cho Lạc Lạc lạc một mực cười, bên cạnh cười còn bên cạnh tại Phác Chí Thành trong ngực uốn qua uốn lại. Cười trong chốc lát hắn mới bắt đầu cảm thấy không thích hợp, đem Phác Chí Thành tay tách ra qua một bên quay đầu nhìn lại hắn. Thật tuyệt, Phác Chí Thành bị hắn cọ phải thế mà kéo cờ.

Chung Thần Lạc thâm trầm cười lên: "Chí Thành, ngục giam chỉ nam Phác Chí Thành hành vi quy tắc đầu thứ ba là cái gì tới?"

"Không cho phép đùa giỡn Thần Lạc." Phác Chí Thành thẹn lông mày đạp mắt trả lời hắn, thoáng qua lại ủy khuất, "Nhưng ta thích ngươi mà ta nhịn không được!"

Chung Thần Lạc bổ nhào qua liền bắt đầu đánh hắn: "Con mẹ nó chứ để ngươi nhịn không được! ..."

Hai người đánh cho loạn thành một bầy, cũng không ai ra tay độc ác, cuối cùng đều biến thành lẫn nhau gãi ngứa ngứa. Phác Chí Thành luống cuống tay chân, còn nhớ rõ phi phi phi không Hứa Thần vui chửi bậy. Tại hò hét ầm ĩ bối cảnh âm bên trong Lý Mã Khắc đột nhiên nhìn xem cửa phòng bảng số nói một câu: "Chúng ta đây là Giáng Sinh phòng đâu."

Tuyết đã sớm ngừng, nhưng bên ngoài hay là một mảnh trắng xóa. Ngục giam cửa sổ mặc dù bị hàng rào sắt phong kín nhưng tốt xấu hay là thấu ánh sáng, bọn hắn thậm chí có thể từ mình chỗ ở nhìn tới ngục giam bạn công lâu và bọn hắn mỗi ngày cải tạo lao động muốn đi nhà máy. Chỉ là ai muốn nhìn những này a... Là tuyết cho người muốn nghỉ lễ không khí, mặc dù bọn hắn đại khái đều cũng chưa từng có tiết tâm tình. Lý Đông Hách thu thập xong bát đũa, cũng đi theo ngồi xuống trên sàn nhà: "Đúng thế ngươi mới phát hiện, ai không có gì bất ngờ xảy ra ta năm nay lễ Giáng Sinh lại muốn ở bên trong qua..."

Phác Chí Thành từ hỗn chiến bên trong giãy dụa lấy nhô đầu ra: "Hay là Chí Thần phòng!"

Lý Đông Hách cùng Lý Mã Khắc trăm miệng một lời: "Cái gì Chí Thần phòng?"

Phác Chí Thành bên cạnh tránh Chung Thần Lạc trong tay nói: "1225, đúng lúc là ta cùng Thần Lạc sinh nhật a, hắn là ngày 22 tháng 11, ta là ngày mùng 5 tháng 2."

Lý Mã Khắc có chút ngoài ý muốn, lúc này mới nhận biết mấy ngày, ngay cả sinh nhật đều nhớ như thế thanh sao. Hắn nghĩ nghĩ nói: "Vậy nên là Thần Chí phòng nha, hắn phía trước ngươi ở phía sau."

Chung Thần Lạc tán thưởng nhìn hắn Mã Khắc ca một chút, quay đầu lại bắt đầu đe dọa Phác Chí Thành: "Chính là Thần Chí mà! Phác Chí Thành ngươi nói, là Thần Chí hay là Chí Thần?"

Phác Chí Thành mười phần không sợ chết, ở trên hạ, a không tiến sau vấn đề bên trên hào không khuất phục: "Chí Thần!"

Sau đó hai cái tiểu nhân liền lại đánh lên.

Vai không thể gánh tay không thể nâng tiểu thiếu gia hoàn toàn không phải nghiêm chỉnh huấn luyện sát thủ đối thủ, Chung Thần Lạc đêm đó đem Phác Chí Thành đè xuống đất cột hắn hai cái cánh tay buộc hắn hô mười lần "Là Thần Chí không phải Chí Thần", lúc này mới hài lòng quay người bỏ qua hắn tiến phòng vệ sinh tắm rửa.

Vào ngục giam có ngàn không tốt vạn không tốt, đây chính là trong đó một điểm không tốt —— mùa đông phòng giam bên trong cũng không cung ứng nước nóng, đến phiên mỗi cái khu tập thể tẩy tắm nước nóng thời gian một tuần chỉ có một ngày. Chung Thần Lạc vốn là kiên định không thay đổi tắm nước nóng phái, tiến ngục giam cũng chỉ có thể nhập gia tùy tục. Còn tốt hắn tắm rửa động tác nhanh, thân thể lại tốt, cũng không có thế nào cảm giác bị đông cứng lấy qua.

Vì phòng ngừa phạm nhân tự sát, ngục giam ngay cả phòng vệ sinh đều là gần như trong suốt. Thế là Chung Thần Lạc đi vào sau khi tắm Phác Chí Thành liền bắt đầu đi không được đường, hắn đứng ở một bên làm bộ sửa sang lấy hộc tủ của mình, trên thực tế hai con ngươi đều hận không thể muốn áp vào phòng vệ sinh kéo đẩy trên cửa đi.

Lý Đông Hách im lặng: "Ngươi thật đúng là đủ tiểu lưu manh..."

Phác Chí Thành chính nhìn trộm đây, Lý Đông Hách nói hắn cái gì cũng đều chiếu đơn thu hết. Hắn thậm chí còn thừa dịp Chung Thần Lạc không có lúc đi ra đem bảng đen bên trên nguyên bản viết tâm nguyện cho lau đi, một lần nữa viết xấu hề hề ba chữ to đi lên: "Là Chí Thần."

Lý Đông Hách nhìn xem chỉ cảm thấy buồn cười: "Chí Thành a, điểm ấy cũng không biết để cho Thần Lạc sao? Vậy ta nhìn ngươi là truy không được người ta..."

Phác Chí Thành chép miệng, xoay người đem vừa viết lên "Là Chí Thần" cũng lau đi, đổi thành "Hôm nay tâm nguyện là không muốn cùng Đông Hách ca cãi nhau" .

Lý Đông Hách cuối cùng vẫn là mặc vào áo, bởi vì ngục giam ban đêm sẽ ngừng hơi ấm. Đối với tháng mười một Hàn Quốc đến nói, ổ chăn bên ngoài thế giới đủ để được xưng tụng là hầm băng. Phát thanh bên trong theo thường lệ phát hình ngục giam chuyên môn ban đêm điện đài, nhưng Phác Chí Thành cùng Chung Thần Lạc ước chừng là làm ầm ĩ quá mệt mỏi, tiểu hài cảm giác lại thâm sâu, có âm thanh cũng ngủ rất say. Có thể là bởi vì lạnh, Chung Thần Lạc nửa người đều kề đến Phác Chí Thành trên đệm chăn, Phác Chí Thành ở trong mơ tự giác tự động vươn một cái tay, nhẹ nhàng ôm lấy hắn.

Điện đài bên trong giọng nữ êm ái tiếp tục truyền tới, giống chậm chạp bay hơi hương phân đồng dạng tràn ngập toàn bộ băng lãnh ngục giam: "Các vị chào buổi tối, hôm nay cũng có hảo hảo vượt qua một ngày này sao? Hiện tại xin mọi người đều nhắm mắt lại, suy nghĩ một chút tại gần nhất trôi qua thời gian bên trong, cùng người nhà tiêu tan hiềm khích lúc trước sao? Cùng người yêu lẫn nhau tố tâm sự sao? Cùng mình đạt thành hoà giải sao? Chúng ta đều tại trả giá yêu, cũng đều tại khát vọng yêu, yêu chính là chúng ta trong đời chuyện quan trọng nhất. Có lẽ có rất nhiều người sẽ cảm thấy mình có phải là bị yêu lãng quên đây? Mời không nên nản chí, có lẽ chỉ là bởi vì yêu ngươi người kia không biết nên như thế nào biểu đạt, lại hoặc là ngươi vừa dễ bỏ qua đối phương truyền lại tín hiệu. Yêu là một mảnh trong sương mù duy nhất hải đăng, chân chính yêu nhau hai trái tim tuyệt sẽ không dần dần từng bước đi đến, tựa như cuối cùng rồi sẽ về tổ mệt mỏi chim..."

Lý Đông Hách mở mắt ra: "Ngươi nói loại này mềm văn có người nghe sao?"

"Khẳng định có a, có tín ngưỡng người mới có thể ngủ được cảm giác, nhất là ở loại địa phương này..." Lý Mã Khắc đột nhiên ý thức được cái gì, xin lỗi nói, "Thật xin lỗi, ta bật đèn có phải là quấy rầy ngươi đi ngủ rồi?"

Lý Mã Khắc chính lóe lên một chiếc nhỏ đèn bàn tại Lý Đông Hách bên cạnh đọc sách, hắn thật rất dụng công. Lý Đông Hách chỉ tiếp hắn nửa câu đầu, "Kia Thần Lạc cùng Chí Thành không có nghe cái này, ngủ được cũng rất thơm."

Lý Mã Khắc cười: "Bởi vì bọn hắn trẻ tuổi."

"Trẻ tuổi người cái gì đều không cần sao? Nói cùng ngươi nhiều lão như vậy." Lý Đông Hách nhíu mày lại.

"Không phải không cần, chỉ là với cái thế giới này còn không có sinh ra hoài nghi."

Lý Đông Hách đưa tay mở ra Lý Mã Khắc chính đang học nhạc lý sách, màu trắng trang sách giống bồ câu đồng dạng tại hắn giữa ngón tay bay nhảy hai lần. Hắn nhếch miệng nói, "Vậy ngươi hơn nửa đêm còn cố gắng như vậy, khẳng định cũng chưa từng hoài nghi đi? Hoài nghi tới, liền sẽ phát hiện tự mình làm qua hết thảy đều là không đáng..."

"Cũng không phải đều không đáng phải, Đông Hách."

Lý Đông Hách lại hai mắt nhắm nghiền, hay là mặt hướng lấy đèn bàn nguồn sáng nằm, màu vàng như mật đường quang dừng lại tại trán của hắn giữa lông mày bên trên, môi của hắn trơn bóng phải tựa như hai mảnh vừa bị hái xuống cánh hoa hồng. Lý Mã Khắc trong lòng bỗng nhiên bỗng nhúc nhích: "Đông Hách, thật không có cái gì tâm nguyện sao?"

Lý Đông Hách y nguyên nhắm mắt lại: "Tại sao không có a, ta không phải đều viết sao, muốn ngươi làm..."

Hắn còn chưa nói xong liền bị Lý Mã Khắc bịt miệng lại, Lý Đông Hách bờ môi mềm mại xúc cảm để hắn một trận lắc thần, đành phải lại giống phỏng tay giống như buông ra."Không phải, ngươi đừng cứ mãi hồ nháo a."

"Ai hồ nháo..." Lý Đông Hách trở mình, mặt không còn hướng phía hắn."Ngủ."

Một lát sau Lý Đông Hách buồn buồn mở miệng: "Nhưng thật ra là có."

"Ừm?" Lý Mã Khắc cực nhanh tiếp tra.

"Muốn hảo hảo qua một lần lễ Giáng Sinh, còn muốn lại nghe một lần 'Không còn có dạng này người' ... Đây là ta thích nhất một ca khúc! Đáng tiếc tiến đến về sau liền nghe không được." Lý Đông Hách thanh âm thả rất nhẹ, lại bị phát thanh bên trong giọng nữ chồng lên, không lắng nghe căn bản nghe không rõ.

Nhưng Lý Mã Khắc cũng nghe được. Hắn nở nụ cười, vươn tay nhẹ nhàng chụp chụp bọc lấy chăn mền Lý Đông Hách: "Tốt, ta nhớ được. Đông Hách ngủ đi."

3

Ngục giam sáu giờ sáng đúng giờ vang lên giường linh, Lý Đông Hách ở bên ngoài là cái qua nước Mỹ thời gian, mỗi lần tiến đến đều phải ngược lại một lần lệch giờ, thời điểm liền khó tránh khỏi mang theo rời giường khí. Ngày này hắn bên cạnh thay quần áo vừa hùng hùng hổ hổ: "Một cái phòng bốn người, ba cái đều mớ. Chung Thần Lạc muốn ăn mì sợi, Phác Chí Thành muốn ăn kem ly, Lý Mã Khắc muốn ăn dưa hấu, ăn ăn ăn, chỉ có biết ăn, các ngươi nhìn ta lớn lên giống mì sợi hay là giống dưa hấu? Thần Lạc nửa đoạn sau nói là cái gì ta ngược lại không nghe rõ, bởi vì Phác Chí Thành cái kia khò khè đánh cho a, cùng địa chấn đồng dạng..." Lý Mã Khắc nghe hắn nói thật tốt chơi, nhịn không được vụng trộm cười, bị Lý Đông Hách bắt được: "Còn có ngươi, ngủ một giấc cũng có thể đánh rắm, cái gì mao bệnh." Lý Mã Khắc cảm thấy ủy khuất: "Là người đều sẽ thả cái rắm a, đây không phải, hiện tượng bình thường sao, Đông Hách ngươi không phải cũng..."

Lý Đông Hách mỉm cười đánh gãy hắn: "Ta không biết a, ta là uống hạt sương lớn lên."

Uống hạt sương Lý Đông Hách hay là phải đi làm việc. Hắn cùng Lý Mã Khắc cùng một chỗ bị phân đến mộc nhà máy, mỗi ngày chính là chuyển đầu gỗ cưa đầu gỗ ghép lại đầu gỗ. Lý Đông Hách muốn nghẹn điên: "Ta cả ngày đối khúc gỗ còn chưa đủ, còn phải bồi tiếp cái này khúc gỗ đối mặt một phòng đầu gỗ..." Lý Mã Khắc chậm rãi liếc nhìn gian phòng một vòng, mục quang trở xuống đến trên người mình. Hắn có chút khó có thể tin chỉ mình nói: "Đông Hách ngươi nói đầu gỗ là... Ta sao?" Lý Đông Hách hừ lạnh một tiếng: "Ai không nguyện ý cùng ta ân ái ta nói liền là ai."

Lý Mã Khắc thẳng đến hiện tại cũng không cùng hắn làm qua yêu. Không phải là bởi vì cùng bọn đệ đệ cùng ở không có điều kiện khách quan, Chung Thần Lạc cùng Phác Chí Thành ở nhà máy ca đêm thời gian cùng bọn hắn vừa vặn dịch ra, đến phiên thêm ca đêm thời điểm hai cái đệ đệ gần mười điểm mới có thể trở về. Lý Mã Khắc đối với hắn rất tốt, rất hào phóng, giám ngục có khi lưu động lúc lại phát điểm nước nóng cho bọn hắn, Lý Mã Khắc có thể đem mình kia phần để một nửa cho Lý Đông Hách. Lý Đông Hách nghĩ một cái nam sẽ vô duyên vô cớ đối với mình tốt như vậy sao, hắn làm từ thiện đâu? Mà lại Lý Mã Khắc đối với hắn không phải là không có cảm giác, hắn ngay từ đầu coi là Lý Mã Khắc không phải bệnh liệt dương chính là trăm phần trăm thẳng nam tới, ai biết có một lần quấn quá mức, Lý Mã Khắc đều cứng rắn nhưng vẫn là đem hắn đuổi mở.

Lý Đông Hách bĩu môi cùng Lý Mã Khắc nũng nịu, nắm bắt hai ngón tay cùng hắn so tâm, mình cũng không biết mình đang nói bậy bạ gì. Lý Mã Khắc là cái lợi hại, hắn một phát bắt được đối phương so tâm tay, Lý Đông Hách trong lòng đại hỉ, nghĩ thầm chẳng lẽ rốt cục có hi vọng rồi? Kết quả Lý Mã Khắc rất sợ hãi thán phục nói: "Ngươi vóc người rất xinh đẹp tay làm sao có chút xấu a, còn cắn móng tay đâu..."

Lý Đông Hách kém chút bị hắn tức chết: "Lời gì thực sự là... Ngươi quản ta cắn không cắn a!"

Ngày đó Lý Mã Khắc bị hắn vẩy cứng rắn sau mình đi tẩy tắm nước lạnh, trong ngục giam nước lạnh hay là bao no. Mấy phút sau Lý Mã Khắc sát tóc còn ướt ra, Lý Đông Hách lệch ra trong chăn bên trên nhìn hắn: "Ngươi đi, chính là đối thân thể của mình không đủ thành thật..."

Lý Mã Khắc đem khăn mặt treo đến trên kệ: "Nhưng ta đối tình cảm của mình rất thành thật."

Thành thật Lý Mã Khắc cây khô công sống lúc rất hay nói, cùng Lý Đông Hách thao thao bất tuyệt trò chuyện hắn vào tù trước lúc đi học sự tình, còn có du hành lúc chuyện phát sinh, nói sống lúc lông mày lắc một cái lắc một cái, rất đáng yêu. Hắn nói đến vui vẻ địa phương sẽ còn phát ra loại kia sắp tắt thở tiếng cười, phi thường có sức cuốn hút, dẫn tới Lý Đông Hách cũng đi theo cười. Hai người ngã trái ngã phải cười sau một lúc Lý Đông Hách chậm rãi bình tĩnh trở lại, hắn nhìn xem Lý Mã Khắc nói: "Ngươi rất khó chịu đi."

Lý Đông Hách vô dụng nghi vấn kiểu câu, ngữ khí của hắn rất chắc chắn. Hảo hảo trên mặt đất lấy đại học, hảo hảo đọc lấy mình thích chuyên nghiệp, hảo hảo làm lấy mình cho rằng là chuyện chính xác, kết quả lại tiến ngục giam, ngươi khẳng định rất khó chịu đi.

Lý Đông Hách còn nói: "Vì cái gì không muốn chứ? Ta có thể để ngươi dễ chịu một điểm..."

Lý Mã Khắc tiếu dung lại dần dần nhạt đi, hắn đem một khối cưa tốt lắm tấm ván gỗ vứt qua một bên: "Ta biết dễ chịu. Kỳ thật trường học của chúng ta bên trong, đồng tính luyến ái thật nhiều, ta có về cho một người phát truyền đơn, ta biết hắn là, kết quả hắn nói, ta không có thời gian, chạy về đi cùng bạn trai ân ái đâu."

Lý Mã Khắc để tay xuống đầu công cụ, bắt lấy Lý Đông Hách để tay đến bộ ngực mình bên trên: "Đông Hách, thế nhưng là nơi này nói không thoải mái, nó nói đến có ái tài đi. Đông Hách chưa từng có loại cảm giác này sao?"

Lý Đông Hách bĩu môi: "Kia không làm làm sao biết có hay không yêu a."

Lý Mã Khắc rất cố chấp: "Có tình yêu mới có thể làm."

Sau đó hai người liền bắt đầu bởi vì cái này gà đẻ trứng hay là trứng sinh gà vấn đề cãi nhau, ngay cả sống đều không làm. Nhao nhao trong chốc lát Lý Đông Hách nói: "Làm một lần nói không chừng liền có a!"

Lý Mã Khắc biểu lộ đột nhiên trở nên rất khó coi: "Vậy ngươi cùng nhiều như vậy nam nhân làm qua, chẳng lẽ đối mỗi người bọn họ đều có sao?"

Hắn ôm một đống vừa mới cắt chém tốt vật liệu gỗ nổi giận đùng đùng đi ra ngoài, quay người lại còn không cẩn thận đá ngã lăn một cái trang cái đinh hộp công cụ, cũng không có nhặt.

Lý Đông Hách nhìn xem Lý Mã Khắc bóng lưng trợn mắt hốc mồm. Hắn ngồi xổm trên mặt đất đi nhặt rơi lả tả trên đất cái đinh, nhặt nhặt nhẹ giọng nói một câu: "... Chỉ có lần thứ nhất thời điểm là có."

Ai sẽ sinh ra liền nguyện ý cầm thân thể của mình cùng tình cảm đi gạt người đâu? Lý Đông Hách lần thứ nhất yêu đương thời điểm cũng rất chân thành, cùng bất kỳ một cái nào lần thứ nhất yêu đương người đồng dạng nghiêm túc. Nói thời gian còn thật dài, đối phương đối với hắn cũng rất tốt, mùa hè trời mưa rào, hai người bọn họ dù quá nhỏ, người kia liền đem hơn nửa người đều chuyển đến trong mưa, đem dù cho Lý Đông Hách đánh lấy. Có thể nói không có tình yêu sao? Nhưng người kia cuối cùng vẫn là đi giao bạn gái, nói là bởi vì nghĩ tới cuộc sống bình thường. Cuộc sống bình thường là không cần tình yêu, mặc dù không biết hắn hài lòng hay không. Lý Đông Hách không quá bình thường lừa gạt phạm sinh hoạt cũng là không cần tình yêu, nhưng đều là sinh hoạt nha, mà lại cũng đều qua phải hảo hảo, Lý Đông Hách khi đó nghĩ, tình yêu giống như cũng không phải cái gì nhu yếu phẩm.

Lúc đầu buổi chiều canh chừng thời điểm chỉ có Chung Thần Lạc mỗi ngày bền lòng vững dạ kiên trì chạy vòng, Lý Mã Khắc đến sau biến thành hai cái, hai người bọn họ chạy bộ thời điểm Lý Đông Hách liền xa xa cùng Phác Chí Thành cùng một chỗ nhìn xem. Lý Đông Hách rất bát quái hỏi Phác Chí Thành hôm nay tiến triển như thế nào, Phác Chí Thành sâu kín thở dài: "Hôm nay nhãn hiệu một nửa đều vòng lệch ra, Thần Lạc nói ta thật sự là tay thúi, rõ ràng hắn vòng phải cũng không có gì đặc biệt tới..." Hắn cùng Chung Thần Lạc công việc rất đơn giản, chính là dùng máy may cho bàn đệm vòng bên trên nhãn hiệu.

Lý Đông Hách cảm giác phải khóe mắt của mình bắt đầu run rẩy, hắn dùng sức đánh một cái Phác Chí Thành cái ót: "Ai hỏi ngươi vòng nhãn hiệu! Ta hỏi chính là Thần Lạc! Cùng Thần Lạc tiến triển như thế nào!"

Phác Chí Thành bừng tỉnh đại ngộ, khuôn mặt nhỏ lập tức trở nên phảng phất vừa ăn mười cân mướp đắng: "Thần Lạc căn bản không để ý tới ta a, Lý Đông Hách ngươi nói làm sao bây giờ, tâm ta cũng phải nát."

Lý Đông Hách lông mày mấy không thể gặp nhảy lên: "Phác Chí Thành ngươi nếu là lại nói với ta bình ngữ, ta tiện tay động để ngươi thể nghiệm một chút cái gì là chân chính tan nát cõi lòng.

Phác Chí Thành chậm rãi ngậm miệng, vì mặt mũi còn làm bộ nói mùa đông gió thật lớn, mới mở miệng liền uống đến miệng đầy gió. Một lát sau Phác Chí Thành nhịn không được, cẩn thận từng li từng tí hỏi: "Đông Hách ca ngươi có đề nghị gì sao?"

Lý Đông Hách ý vị thâm trường nhìn hắn, bắt đầu đem mình ngụy biện hướng Phác Chí Thành trong đầu quán thâu: "Chí Thành a, yêu không phải chỉ dựa vào miệng nói, còn muốn làm."

Phác Chí Thành lộ ra thể hồ quán đỉnh đồng dạng biểu lộ: "Tạ ơn Đông Hách ca!"

Lý Đông Hách cười cười, vừa mới chuẩn bị thâm tàng công cùng tên, chỉ nghe thấy Phác Chí Thành còn nói: "Ta nhất định sẽ dùng hành động thực tế thủ hộ Thần Lạc!"

Lý Đông Hách kém chút thổ huyết, hắn nhìn xem nơi xa chính đang chạy bước Chung Thần Lạc, run rẩy sờ sờ Phác Chí Thành đầu: "Chúng ta Chí Thành, thật đúng là đơn thuần a."

Hai người bọn họ ở chỗ này chính trò chuyện, Lý Đông Hách đột nhiên nghe được bên cạnh mấy người tại quỷ quỷ túy túy nói thứ gì. Là trong ngục giam mấy cái thích cho người ta chơi ngáng chân hồn tiểu tử, mỗi lần có bọn hắn không quen nhìn khuôn mặt mới tiến đến cơ hồ đều muốn bị bọn hắn khiêu khích một phen, hoàn mỹ kỳ danh viết "Người mới giáo dục" . Ngay từ đầu bọn hắn ở bên cạnh châu đầu ghé tai thời điểm Lý Đông Hách không có phản ứng, chờ nghe được Lý Mã Khắc danh tự thời điểm liền ngồi không yên.

Ngục giam kỳ thật chính là loại địa phương này, tiến đến ai còn quản ngươi trước kia là làm cái gì? Mình ngốc tại vũng bùn bên trong liền phải đem người khác lông vũ cũng xóa điểm bùn đi lên mới được. Lý Mã Khắc nói chuyện nhẹ giọng thì thầm, đối với người nào đều rất khách khí, sinh hoạt cũng tự hạn chế, bọn hắn không ưa nhất chính là loại này. Lý Đông Hách nghe được khó chịu, tiến tới nói: "Ai bảo các ngươi đánh Lý Mã Khắc chủ ý?"

Đám kia tiểu lưu manh đoán chừng là không nghĩ đến sẽ có người tới xen vào việc của người khác, sững sờ hai giây dẫn đầu cái kia mới phản ứng được, có chút căm tức nói: "Con mẹ nó ngươi biết ta kêu cái gì sao?"

Lý Đông Hách "Xùy" nở nụ cười gằn: "Cút mẹ mày đi, ta quản ngươi tên gì."

Kết quả đằng sau lại đứng lên một cái rất cao lớn tráng hán, mẹ nó, lúc đầu coi là chỉ có mấy cái này xanh xao vàng vọt tiểu tử đâu, Phác Chí Thành vừa nhìn liền biết không chút đánh qua một trận, Lý Đông Hách lập tức cảm thấy có chút run chân. Còn tốt Chung Thần Lạc chú ý tới động tĩnh bên này chạy tới, thanh âm của hắn giờ phút này tại Lý Đông Hách trong lỗ tai trở nên cùng tiếng trời không có gì khác biệt: "Ca, ta biết hắn kêu cái gì."

Bên kia tiểu lưu manh đắc ý: "Nói một chút?"

Chung Thần Lạc nháy nháy mắt: "Hắn đại danh gọi là đồ lưu manh, nhũ danh là vương bát đản ~ "

Hai bên đánh lên thời điểm đều không có chiếm được tiện nghi gì, canh chừng nhanh kết thúc, đối phương sợ một lúc sau đem giám ngục chiêu tới, lại kiêng kị Chung Thần Lạc ngực màu vàng bảng tên, mù khoa tay mấy lần liền mang theo mình một bang tiểu đệ đi, trước khi đi buông lời nói muốn Lý Đông Hách về sau chờ lấy. Lý Đông Hách xì một tiếng khinh miệt: "Chờ lấy liền đợi đến." Sau đó còn ỷ vào người ta nhất thời sẽ không trở về tiếp lấy mắng hai câu, "Liền điểm ấy công phu mèo quào, ngươi cho lưu manh xách giày cũng không xứng..."

Cho Phác Chí Thành gấp, đem miệng của hắn lại cho che lên.

Lý Mã Khắc chạy xa, đợi đến trở về thời điểm bọn hắn đều đánh xong. Trong ngục giam người đánh nhau cũng đều kinh nghiệm phong phú, vì không bị giám ngục phát hiện cũng sẽ không đánh thấy được địa phương, thế là để Lý Mã Khắc nhìn thấy một màn chỉ là Lý Đông Hách ngồi dưới đất, Phác Chí Thành đang cố gắng dìu hắn.

Lý Mã Khắc giật mình: "Đông Hách làm sao rồi?"

Phác Chí Thành vừa định trả lời hắn liền bị Lý Đông Hách ngăn lại: "Không có gì Mã Khắc ca... Vừa mới ta không có đứng vững, vẩy một hồi."

Lý Mã Khắc ồ một tiếng: "Vậy lần sau cẩn thận a."

Canh chừng kết thúc về sau, một đống phạm nhân xô xô đẩy đẩy hướng sân huấn luyện ngoài cửa đi. Chung Thần Lạc lặng lẽ kéo hạ Lý Đông Hách tay áo, từ trong bọc móc bình thuốc nước đút cho hắn: "Cái này xát có thể rất nhanh điểm, đừng quên dùng a. Ngươi ngày mai còn phải đi mộc nhà máy bắt đầu làm việc, không sớm một chút tốt có ngươi chịu."

Lý Đông Hách ước lượng cái kia bình thuốc nhỏ, trên thân còn đau, cười đến nhe răng trợn mắt: "Vẫn là chúng ta Thần Lạc hiểu chuyện, biết đau lòng ta... Cám ơn ngươi mới vừa rồi giúp ca, muốn ca làm sao cám ơn ngươi a?"

Chung Thần Lạc bắt chước hắn nhếch miệng cười: "Lần sau đừng cướp ta chân gà là được." Hắn nhìn thoáng qua phía trước cách đó không xa tại trong dòng người đi tới Lý Mã Khắc, lại mắt nhìn bên người Lý Đông Hách, nhẹ nhàng đâm một chút Lý Đông Hách dưới xương sườn vừa bị đánh qua một khối làn da: "Ca ngươi nhìn, đây chính là yêu thẳng nam hạ tràng, quang chính ngươi một thân tổn thương."

Lý Đông Hách đau đến co lại, từng thanh từng thanh Chung Thần Lạc không thành thật tay đẩy ra: "Ngươi lại coi trọng cái nào nhỏ thẳng nam... Ai nói ta yêu hắn a! Ta không yêu hắn."

Chung Thần Lạc nhịn không được cười lên, đem lấy tay về: "Không yêu hắn? Vậy ngươi vô duyên vô cớ đối Mã Khắc ca tốt như vậy? Ngươi làm từ thiện đâu?"

... Lời này làm sao nghe được như thế quen tai? Hắn lại đưa cổ đi xem Lý Mã Khắc tròn trịa cái ót, bị hứa nhiều cái đầu người cản trở, như ẩn như hiện về sau hắn đều có chút thấy không rõ lắm, Lý Mã Khắc hay là một lần đều không quay đầu lại tới.

Ban đêm Lý Đông Hách cầm Chung Thần Lạc cho nước thuốc của hắn trốn vào trong phòng vệ sinh chuẩn bị cho mình thay cái thuốc, vừa đem áo cởi xuống cửa phòng vệ sinh liền bị đẩy ra, Lý Đông Hách ngẩng đầu nhìn lên, ôi, là Lý Mã Khắc.

Lý Đông Hách có chút hoảng, nhưng vẫn là ra vẻ trấn tĩnh mà lấy tay phóng tới mình dây lưng quần đã nói: "Lại không đi ra ta cởi quần a."

Kết quả Lý Mã Khắc không nhúc nhích.

"Ta thật thoát a?"

Lý Mã Khắc hay là không nhúc nhích, đứng tại cửa ra vào nhìn xem hắn. Lý Đông Hách tại hắn cố chấp trong ánh mắt thua trận: "Kia không đi ra liền không đi ra đi."

Lý Mã Khắc tiến đến, cầm qua Lý Đông Hách trong tay cái bình gọi hắn đem cánh tay nâng lên. Mặt lạnh lấy Lý Mã Khắc tốt mẹ hắn gợi cảm, Lý Đông Hách lại có chút bạo động, đợi đến Lý Mã Khắc tay nhấn một cái đi lên hắn liền đau đến cái gì khinh niệm đều không có.

Lý Đông Hách "Tê" hút một đại khẩu khí, mặt nhăn như cái mang điệp bánh bao, Lý Mã Khắc gặp hắn đau, biểu lộ không khỏi buông lỏng xuống dưới, động tác trên tay cũng thả nhẹ chút. Hắn đem dược thủy bôi đến Lý Đông Hách trên vết thương: "Đau lắm hả?"

Lý Đông Hách ủy khuất gật đầu, lại ôm ngực nói: "Thế nhưng là đều không có nơi này đau, hôm nay Mã Khắc ca vậy mà hung ta, ta có thể đả thương tâm."

Lý Mã Khắc có chút sốt ruột muốn phản bác, trên tay không cẩn thận lại nặng nề một chút, Lý Đông Hách đau đến bạch nhãn đều đi ra. Lý Mã Khắc hoảng hai tay đằng không, cùng đầu hàng giống như: "Không phải, Đông Hách, thật xin lỗi, ta không nên nổi giận..."

Lý Đông Hách hơi bên cạnh hạ thân thể, để hắn bôi một chỗ khác: "Ừm... Còn có đây này?"

"Còn có..." Lý Mã Khắc cho hắn thoa thuốc, mình đột nhiên nở nụ cười, "Biết sao Đông Hách, ta trước kia rất ít sinh tức giận."

"Lúc đó tại làm sao lão cùng ta nhao nhao? Có ý tứ gì, phản nói ta tố chất thấp sao Lý Mã Khắc?"

"Nghĩ gì thế? Trước kia cảm thấy... Dù sao đều là người khác sự tình, không có quan hệ gì với ta, cũng liền không tức giận. Nhưng là Đông Hách sự tình, giống như không có cách nào xem như người khác sự tình đi xem. Ta luôn cảm thấy Đông Hách không vui, ta liền cũng đi theo không vui..."

"Ai, ai, đi, " Lý Đông Hách bất đắc dĩ cười quay tới, "Ngươi biết ngươi hiện tại như cái gì sao? Ta có cái biểu tỷ thích truy tinh, suốt ngày cùng ta giảng nàng Oppa có bao nhiêu ủy khuất khó khăn biết bao, nói nàng cảm thấy nàng Oppa không vui, cảm thấy mình cái gì đều làm không được liền đặc biệt bất lực. Ngươi hiện tại liền cùng biểu tỷ ta không sai biệt lắm... Mã Khắc ca, là say mê ta sao?"

Lý Đông Hách ánh mắt híp lại: "Mã Khắc ca có phải là rất thích ta?"

Thế là Lý Mã Khắc lại cà lăm. Hắn "Ta, có chút, kỳ thật" nửa ngày, không hề nói gì ra.

Lý Đông Hách cười, bỏ qua Lý Mã Khắc: "Tốt, ta đùa ngươi chơi đâu. Ngươi đừng nói mò, ngươi mới không phải việc không liên quan đến mình cái chủng loại kia người, việc không liên quan đến mình người, là không lại bởi vì đồng tính luyến ái du hành bị bắt vào đến... Ngươi là người tốt, ta biết."

Hai người bọn họ trong phòng vệ sinh bôi thuốc, còn lại hai cái đệ đệ ở bên ngoài đợi. Chung Thần Lạc đem bao kéo ra muốn cầm rửa mặt dụng cụ, kết quả vừa kéo ra khóa kéo, ùng ục ục, lăn ra một cái tròn vo lớn quýt tới.

Quýt còn có chút phát xanh, nhìn xem liền rất chua, nhưng trong tù đã là khó gặp. Đây là Chung Thần Lạc cùng Phác Chí Thành bọn hắn đi làm bện nhà máy ban ngày lúc phát phúc lợi, không nghĩ tới Phác Chí Thành mình kia phần không ăn nhét hắn chỗ này. Mặt trên còn có Phác Chí Thành viết mấy cái xấu chữ: "Ta thích ngươi!" Kí tên là "Soái khí Chí Thành" .

Chung Thần Lạc buồn cười nhéo nhéo cái kia quýt: "Phác Chí Thành ngươi qua đây."

Phác Chí Thành làm bộ tại đọc manga, trên thực tế đang dùng dư quang nghiêng mắt nhìn phản ứng của hắn đâu, thấy Chung Thần Lạc vẫy gọi lập tức thiếp quá khứ, còn tưởng rằng đối phương phải cám ơn hắn, không khỏi đắc ý nói: "Làm sao rồi?"

Chung Thần Lạc nói đến rất trực tiếp: "Chí Thành, thật rất thích ta sao?"

"Ừm!" Phác Chí Thành lập tức gật đầu.

"Thích ta cái gì a, ta đổi vẫn không được sao?" Chung Thần Lạc đem quýt nhét về Phác Chí Thành trong tay.

Phác Chí Thành không nghĩ tới Chung Thần Lạc sẽ nói như vậy, có chút trở tay không kịp: "Ngươi không thích ăn quýt?"

Chung Thần Lạc cảm thấy đau đầu: "Ngươi chính là tiến đến sợ hãi, trông thấy ai đối ngươi hơi tốt đi một chút liền động tâm..."

Phác Chí Thành không cao hứng: "Mới không phải! Ngươi đối ta cũng không tốt a..." Thanh âm của hắn dần dần thu nhỏ, bởi vì Chung Thần Lạc biểu lộ bắt đầu trở nên trở nên nguy hiểm.

"Ta đối với ngươi còn không tốt? Phác Chí Thành ngươi cái nhỏ không có lương tâm, ta đối với ngươi đủ có thể." Chung Thần Lạc trừng hắn, sau đó mệt mỏi lau mặt một cái, "Ngươi chỉ là bởi vì lão cùng chúng ta mấy cái ở cùng một chỗ, nghĩ không ra đây là ngục giam. Ngươi nghĩ tới sao, ngươi sau khi đi ra ngoài liền lại không còn cùng chúng ta bên trong bất kỳ một cái nào liên hệ."

Phác Chí Thành vẫn là không thể lý giải Chung Thần Lạc khó chịu, hắn vô ý thức xoa nắn cái kia thanh quýt, gian phòng bên trong bắt đầu phát ra hoa quả mùi thơm ngát: "Nhưng ta chính là thích ngươi a, ngươi chưa nghe nói qua trên thế giới có ba loại đồ vật là không cách nào che giấu sao, ho khan, nghèo khó cùng tình yêu. Ta thích ngươi, ngươi không thể cứng rắn để ta giả dạng làm không thích a? Ngươi thật ngây thơ."

"Ta nơi nào ngây thơ! Phác Chí Thành ngươi đều như thế lớn còn tin tưởng loại này tiết mục ngắn, ngươi mới ngây thơ!"

"Ngươi chính là ngây thơ, cái này cũng đều không hiểu. Ta không phải tin tưởng tiết mục ngắn, ta là tin tưởng tình yêu."

Phác Chí Thành trong mắt đột nhiên xuất hiện một chút cùng cái này nhà tù không xứng đôi đồ vật. Không xứng đôi, còn có chút quái, Chung Thần Lạc trước kia nhìn xem Phác Chí Thành hai mắt lúc đều chỉ sẽ nghĩ cái này mắt người thật nhỏ, bây giờ lại có chút choáng.

Nhưng hắn không quen loại này quái dị, Chung Thần Lạc lắc lắc đầu ý đồ để cho mình thanh tỉnh một điểm. Hắn thậm chí cất cao thanh âm, tốt giống như vậy lực lượng mới có thể sung túc: "Ngươi thích ta? Phác Chí Thành ngươi quên ta là làm gì đúng không? Ngươi xem phim trình diễn sát thủ đều đặc biệt lãnh khốc đặc biệt tàn nhẫn đúng không, nhưng thực tế làm không phải như thế. Người ta trước tiên cần phải thích ta mới có thể đối ta giảm xuống cảnh giác, ta phải xem ra vô hại mới không ai đề phòng ta. So ta làm tốt đồng hành còn nhiều, ta cũng chỉ có điểm này mạnh hơn bọn họ... Sẽ rất ít có người lập tức hoài nghi là ta làm, dạng này có thể tranh thủ đến giải quyết tốt hậu quả thời gian..."

Chung Thần Lạc bỗng nhiên giống ngày bình thường đồng dạng cười, hắn hướng phía trước dời một hạ thân, tại cách Phác Chí Thành mặt rất gần vị trí nói ra:

"Ta hiện tại đối ngươi cười phải rất vui vẻ, ngươi đoán ta có thể hay không hại ngươi?"

4

Chung Thần Lạc cảm thấy gần nhất Phác Chí Thành có chút kỳ quái. Canh chừng lúc hắn không chạy vòng, Lý Đông Hách trốn đến nơi hẻo lánh bên trong hút thuốc hắn cũng đi theo ngồi xổm ở một bên: "Đông Hách ca, ngươi có cảm giác hay không phải Phác Chí Thành có điểm gì là lạ?"

Lý Đông Hách nôn hai cái vòng khói: "Cái gì không đúng? Ta nhìn hắn khò khè đánh cho giống như trước kia vang, hôm qua còn đoạt ta hai cái nổ chân gà..."

"Ai nha ca, không phải nói cái này!"

"Kia là cái nào?"

"Chính là hắn gần nhất giống như đều không cùng ta cãi nhau, ta nói là Thần Chí, hắn cũng không tranh..." Chung Thần Lạc nghĩ đến chẳng lẽ là ngày đó đem Phác Chí Thành dọa cho lấy rồi? Tiểu hài này gần nhất đặc biệt ngoan, cái gì đều thuận hắn, thậm chí nói chuyện cũng bắt đầu ra bên ngoài bốc lên kính ngữ.

"Vậy ngươi nên thắp nhang cầu nguyện, Phác Chí Thành có thể nghe lời ngươi đoán chừng là ngươi đời trước đã tu luyện. Tốt, chớ cùng ta tại cái này ngồi xổm, quái dễ thấy, lại đem giám ngục đưa tới, ngươi ca khói còn không có hút xong đâu, " Lý Đông Hách đẩy đẩy hắn, "Hiện tại đứng dậy, đằng sau quay, một hai đi!"

Chung Thần Lạc hướng Lý Mã Khắc phương hướng chạy tới. Lý Đông Hách thuốc lá trên mặt đất theo diệt, hắn nghĩ, không thích hợp chính là ngươi đi, hôm nay ngay cả bước đều không chạy cùng ta ở chỗ này phàn nàn Phác Chí Thành?

Bất quá Chung Thần Lạc nói cũng không sai, Phác Chí Thành đích thật là có chút khác thường. Ngày này hắn lại thức dậy rất sớm, ngay cả rời giường linh đều không có vang liền đứng lên, rón rén chạy đến tâm nguyện bảng đen trước lại bôi lại đổi. Lý Đông Hách cảm giác nhẹ nhất, trước bị hắn náo ra đến động tĩnh đánh thức, tức giận đến đưa tay một phát bắt được Phác Chí Thành cổ chân: "Ranh con, da lại ngứa đi? Dậy sớm như vậy, vội vàng đi chịu chết à..."

Phác Chí Thành hoàn toàn không có đem Lý Đông Hách uy hiếp coi ra gì, còn đắm chìm ở trong thế giới của mình, bị bắt lại không thể động liền dứt khoát thuận thế ngồi xổm xuống hỏi hắn: "Đông Hách ca ngươi nhìn, ta như thế viết có thể không?"

Lý Đông Hách lần này triệt để thanh tỉnh, hắn chịu đựng muốn đánh Phác Chí Thành xúc động, cố gắng mở to mắt đi xem bảng đen bên trên chữ, chỉ thấy Phác Chí Thành danh tự đằng sau viết là: Thần Lạc, thiếu thích ta một điểm đi.

Lý Đông Hách lập tức đổ về chăn của mình bên trong đem chăn mền bịt kín đầu, "Có thể, Phác Chí Thành, mộng làm tốt lắm, mộng làm thế nào đều có thể, không cần hỏi ngươi Đông Hách ca ca..."

Phác Chí Thành bổ nhào qua chụp chăn mền của hắn: "Không phải nằm mơ!"

Lý Đông Hách lập tức ngồi dậy, nhắm mắt lại bắt đầu cố ý đả kích hắn: "Không phải nằm mơ là cái gì? Cùng Thần Lạc nhận biết lâu như vậy ta liền không gặp hắn đối với người nào từng có có ý tứ gì, hắn cùng mì sợi kết hôn khả năng đều so cùng ngươi kết hôn khả năng có thể lớn! Ngươi cái nhiễu người thanh mộng nhỏ ma cà bông, nếu là hắn có thể thích ngươi, heo đều có thể bay trên trời..." Lý Đông Hách mở mắt ra, đột nhiên nói không được, bởi vì hắn trông thấy Phác Chí Thành đang đội hai mắt quầng thâm, một mặt tiều tụy, cùng gấu trúc lớn không có gì khác biệt.

Phác Chí Thành méo miệng khổ ba ba nhìn hắn, "Không phải nằm mơ... Đây là ám chỉ, tâm lý ám chỉ! Thần Lạc không phải có chút, cái kia, phản nghịch nha, ta liền nghĩ phản nói có thể sẽ hữu dụng..." Vừa vặn lúc này rời giường linh vang lên, Lý Mã Khắc trở mình, cũng tỉnh. Phác Chí Thành có tỉnh dậy ô dù, lập tức gan lớn, đối Lý Đông Hách kêu gào nói: "Cùng ngươi nói cũng vô ích, như ngươi loại này mù chữ khẳng định không hiểu tâm lý học, ta đi cùng Mã Khắc ca nói..."

Lý Đông Hách đế giày đã cầm trên tay, Phác Chí Thành thật lớn vóc dáng dọa đến quả thực là hướng Lý Mã Khắc trong chăn chui. Lý Mã Khắc một buổi sáng sớm trong ngực có thêm một cái Phác Chí Thành, cũng là không hiểu ra sao, lung lay hắn: "Làm gì đâu? Mau gọi Thần Lạc rời giường, hắn đi ngủ nghe không được phòng giam..."

Còn lại ba người đều thật không có thể hiểu được, vì cái gì Thần Lạc rõ ràng là sát thủ, ngủ một giấc so với ai khác đều chết, nửa đêm sét đánh cũng bổ bất tỉnh. Trước hết nhất biểu đạt cái nghi vấn này chính là Lý Đông Hách, lúc đó trời đã tối đen, bọn hắn vừa mới ăn xong muộn cơm, Chung Thần Lạc chính đi đến cái kia nhỏ hẹp trong phòng vệ sinh cùng Phác Chí Thành đoạt đánh răng vị trí, ngậm một ngụm trắng bóng bọt kem đánh răng, mơ hồ không rõ nói: "Ca ngươi cũng là phim nhìn nhiều, ta lại không ai truy sát, còn dưới cái gối thả súng không thành."

"... Thật không thả sao?"

"..." Chung Thần Lạc không nói nhổ ra miệng bên trong bọt biển, "Thật không thả."

"Vậy ngươi có súng sao?"

"Có a, nhưng là làm nhiệm vụ không quá có thể sử dụng đến."

"Vậy ngươi đều làm sao cái kia, giết người?" Lý Đông Hách đối với cái này thật rất hiếu kì.

Vấn đề này tựa hồ để Chung Thần Lạc có chút quẫn bách, hắn huyên thuyên thấu mấy lần khẩu tài nói: "Muốn tự nhiên một điểm, cho nên phần lớn là căn cứ đối phương chuyện xưa có bệnh gì động chút tay chân, cái này đồng dạng đều dễ làm, bởi vì đều là chút lão đầu... Tỉ như nói bệnh tim bệnh tiểu đường cái gì, còn có chúng ta là người phương Đông, dị ứng giống như không nhiều, nhưng người nước ngoài rất thích dùng thuyết pháp này." Chung Thần Lạc ấp úng vài câu về sau đột nhiên giảo hoạt tiến đến Lý Đông Hách trước mặt hỏi hắn, "Đông Hách ca có bệnh gì sao, ta nhìn ngươi kết oán không ít, nói không chừng ngày nào ca cũng là ta nghiệp vụ đối tượng."

Chung Thần Lạc con mắt sáng lóng lánh, giống con báo nhỏ. Mẹ nó, lúc đầu tưởng rằng mèo con tới, Lý Đông Hách trán đổ mồ hôi, cả kinh đem đầu của hắn hướng một bên đẩy: "Đi đi đi, đừng đánh ta chủ ý. Ngươi Đông Hách ca cái gì mao bệnh đều không có, ngày nào chết chính là ngươi hại."

Lý Đông Hách đột nhiên cảm giác được nhát gan đến có thể từ châm trong mũi xuyên qua Phác Chí Thành hay là rất dũng cảm. Thật sẽ không có chút nào khúc mắc sao? Hai người muốn yêu nhau, muốn sinh hoạt chung một chỗ, tối thiểu phải có tín nhiệm a? Chung Thần Lạc lại thế nào hời hợt hắn công việc cũng cách người bình thường có cách xa vạn dặm, thật không biết Phác Chí Thành vì cái gì dám như thế không muốn sống vây quanh hắn chạy tới chạy lui, sợ không phải ngại mình sống được quá lâu rồi?

"Ca, không phải có tâm bệnh sao?"

"Đó cũng là tâm bệnh, lại không phải bệnh tim..." Lý Đông Hách bất đắc dĩ nhìn Chung Thần Lạc một chút, "Thông minh như vậy làm gì, ca nhìn ngươi sớm tối phải xui xẻo."

Chung Thần Lạc lập tức thì xui xẻo lớn. Phác Chí Thành lỗ tai không dễ dùng lắm, còn muốn nghe lén hai người bọn họ nói chuyện, vẫn càng che càng lộ đứng tại Thần Lạc đằng sau lật qua tìm xem. Kết quả tay chân vụng về đụng ngược lại một cái rương, liên tiếp phía trên chồng chất lên mấy cái bồn cũng đều rớt xuống, nó bên trong một cái vừa vặn trừ tại Chung Thần Lạc trên đầu.

Phác Chí Thành còn đần độn cười: "Oa Thần Lạc, ngươi mang ngư dân mũ khẳng định đẹp mắt."

Chung Thần Lạc cũng bất động, liền đỉnh lấy cái kia bồn nhìn xem hắn, mục chỉ từ bồn duyên lộ ra đến: "Chí Thành ngươi cũng chỉ thừa tay lớn..."

Hắn bản ý là muốn nói Phác Chí Thành tay mở qua ánh sáng, đụng cái gì xấu cái gì, kết quả Phác Chí Thành vụng trộm hướng mình đũng quần nhìn thoáng qua. Chung Thần Lạc thái dương lập tức tuôn ra một sợi gân xanh, một thanh xốc hết lên chậu rửa mặt muốn cùng Phác Chí Thành quyết nhất tử chiến. Phác Chí Thành vội vàng hướng Lý Mã Khắc phía sau tránh: "Mã Khắc ca cứu ta!"

Phác Chí Thành gần nhất học thông minh, vô luận là ai muốn đánh hắn đều đem Lý Mã Khắc khi cây cỏ cứu mạng, dù sao hắn đã là Chung Thần Lạc thần tượng, lại là Lý Đông Hách mộng xuân đối tượng, tìm hắn chuẩn không sai. Hắn không khỏi đắc ý đem mình phát hiện mới cùng cái khác ba người chia sẻ, bọn hắn liền dùng rất sầu lo ánh mắt nhìn hắn, cùng nhìn đồ đần giống như.

Lý Đông Hách nói: "Chí Thành a... Nghĩ lại một chút vì cái gì mỗi lần bị đánh đều là ngươi?"

Phác Chí Thành thật đúng là cố gắng nghĩ nghĩ: "... Bởi vì ta trung thực thiện lương lại dễ khi dễ?"

Chung Thần Lạc hừ một tiếng.

Lý Đông Hách: "Bởi vì ngươi nói chuyện làm việc quá ghét."

"Vậy ta bản nhân không ghét là được."

Lý Đông Hách cùng Chung Thần Lạc cùng một chỗ mở miệng: "Bản nhân cũng chán ghét!"

Thần Lạc tiên tiến phòng vệ sinh tắm rửa, lúc này Kim bộ trưởng tới gõ bọn hắn cửa sổ: "Ngày mai quan sát danh sách... Phác Chí Thành? Lúc này tiếp nhận sao? Ngươi ca phải tới thăm ngươi."

Phác Chí Thành lắc đầu.

Kim bộ trưởng thở dài: "Ngươi đứa nhỏ này... Thật không gặp ngươi ca?"

Phác Chí Thành lại gật gật đầu: "Không gặp, tạ ơn cảnh sát thúc thúc."

"Có nói hay chưa như ngươi loại này chất tử!" Kim bộ trưởng bộp một tiếng đem cửa sổ quan chết rồi.

Lý Mã Khắc bật cười: "Kim bộ trưởng chính là nói năng chua ngoa nhưng tấm lòng như đậu hũ... Bất quá Chí Thành, ngươi không gặp ngươi ca, nếu là hắn một mực không cho ngươi giao thu quản Kim, ngươi lấy cái gì cho Thần Lạc sinh nhật? Không phải muốn cho người ta mua mì sợi sao."

Lý Đông Hách ở một bên hát đệm: "Đúng vậy a, ngươi đều cự tuyệt bao nhiêu lần, ngươi ca cũng nên thương tâm."

Phác Chí Thành cúi đầu: "Thấy cũng không biết nói cái gì. Thần Lạc sinh nhật... Ta sẽ có biện pháp."

"Đứa nhỏ này."

Phác Chí Thành tốt như cái gì đều không nghe thấy, hắn chỉ là ngơ ngác nhìn trên tường bảng đen, hô một tiếng: "Đông Hách ca."

"Ừm?"

"Ta tâm lý ám chỉ giống như thất bại nữa nha, " Phác Chí Thành hướng hắn cười cười, không đầu không đuôi đến một câu, "Thần Lạc đều không nhìn thấy những thứ này."

... Đoán chừng hắn căn bản là không có đem cùng hắn ca gặp mặt sự tình để ở trong lòng. Lý Đông Hách sờ sờ bờ vai của hắn, quay đầu cùng Lý Mã Khắc trao đổi một cái "Quả nhiên là có nàng dâu liền quên anh ruột" ánh mắt.

Ban đêm phát thanh bên trong như cũ truyền bá Lý Đông Hách không thế nào coi trọng ngục giam chuyên đề điện đài. Lý Mã Khắc hay là điểm nhỏ đèn bàn nhìn hắn nhạc lý sách, Lý Đông Hách đem đầu gối tại trên đùi hắn mù đảo một quyển tiểu thuyết. Điện đài người chủ trì chăm chỉ không ngừng nói, thanh âm của nàng kỳ thật rất dễ nghe, chỉ là bị Phác Chí Thành khò khè cùng Chung Thần Lạc nói mê che kín, như ẩn như hiện:

"Các vị thân yêu người nghe, rốt cục lại đến chúng ta dùng thanh âm gặp mặt khâu. Gần nhất chúng ta thu được rất nhiều gửi thư a, nói là ta người nghe phần lớn là tù phạm, trong đó không thiếu phạm qua sai lầm lớn trọng hình phạm thậm chí tử hình phạm nhân, bọn hắn cũng sẽ bị yêu sao? Bọn hắn đạt được yêu là giảm đi sao? Vấn đề này... Mọi người có thể sẽ cảm thấy, tội nhân là không xứng bị yêu. Bọn hắn khả năng thật là cùng hung cực ác, cũng có thể là là một ý nghĩ sai lầm, thậm chí có thể là thụ oan khuất, nhưng là nói thật, nếu chúng ta thảo luận là yêu, kia trở lên hết thảy đều cùng yêu không có bất cứ quan hệ nào. Thật xin lỗi, ta phát biểu có thể sẽ để rất nhiều người cảm thấy không thoải mái, đây cũng chỉ là ta cái nhìn của mình mà thôi. Yêu một người cùng hắn đã làm chuyện gì không có quan hệ, cùng hắn có bao nhiêu tài phú cũng không có quan hệ. Tình yêu, thân tình, đều là như vậy. Một cái đại thiện nhân khả năng cô độc sống quãng đời còn lại, một cái ma quỷ cũng có thể là có người nguyện ý thay hắn đi chết. Yêu là nhất không giảng đạo lý đồ vật, cho nên các vị, nếu có thân nhân hoặc là người yêu, nhất định phải tin tưởng đối phương đối các ngươi chân tình a, nó không nhất định lại bởi vì ngươi tiến ngục giam liền giảm bớt... Nhân sinh có lẽ thật là một trận nhất vô tình nhất tranh tài, nhưng yêu không phải phần thưởng. Các vị, có nhớ không, yêu là lễ vật."

Lý Đông Hách đem tiểu thuyết bỏ vào trên mặt: "Móa, nàng tốt dám giảng a."

"Tại sao phải đối tù phạm có quan hệ mang đâu? Chúng ta thật không xứng, không phải sao?" Lý Đông Hách cảm thấy mình con mắt hơi nóng, "A, là bởi vì có ca dạng này người, ca dạng này không nên vào ngục giam người..."

Lý Đông Hách bởi vì trên mặt che kín quyển sách mà có dũng khí, hắn tiếp tục tản mạn nói: "Ca là A Cam sao? Ca ngươi xem qua kia bộ phim đi, ta rất thích, gọi « A Cam chính truyện »... A Cam là cái kẻ ngu, ca mỗi ngày canh chừng lúc vòng quanh sân huấn luyện từng vòng từng vòng chạy, liền luôn để ta nhớ tới hắn. Mã Khắc ca, hắn tại Mỹ chạy tới chạy lui, là vì một nữ nhân, Thần Lạc là vì bảo trì thể năng, ca lại là vì cái gì đây? Bất quá mỗi ngày một cho đến lúc đó, ta liền luôn có thể nhớ tới, ca cùng ta là không giống người."

"Mã Khắc ca, vì cái gì có thể hảo hảo địa nhẫn thụ những này đâu? Ta đều tiến đến nhiều lần như vậy, ta cũng vẫn cảm thấy muốn sụp đổ, ngục giam không phải người có thể ở địa phương..."

Lý Mã Khắc không có trả lời hắn, ngược lại là Chung Thần Lạc bắt đầu nói chuyện hoang đường: "Chí Thành, thật đáng yêu..."

"Ta thao!" Lý Đông Hách mãnh mà đem mặt bên trên tiểu thuyết ném ra, "Mã Khắc ca ngươi mau giúp ta nhìn xem bên ngoài, trên trời có phải là thật hay không có heo đang bay!"

Hắn trở mình một cái đứng lên, đột nhiên sửng sốt: Lý Mã Khắc y nguyên đèn sáng, nhưng là đã nằm sấp tại trên bàn nhỏ ngủ.

... Xem ra hắn vừa mới nói những cái kia Lý Mã Khắc một câu đều không nghe thấy. Lý Đông Hách thở dài, vừa định giúp Lý Mã Khắc thu thập một chút bàn tấm, phát hiện máy vi tính của hắn vừa vặn mở ra để lên bàn.

Lý Đông Hách lòng hiếu kỳ lập tức như là Liệt Hỏa Liệu Nguyên —— thật xin lỗi! Thật có lỗi! Ta cam đoan ta liền nhìn một tờ! Lý Đông Hách ở ngực họa cái Thập tự, thấp thỏm đem bản bút ký lấy tới, lại trông thấy lật ra kia một tờ bên trên, cũng không có mình trong tưởng tượng chỉnh chỉnh tề tề chữ viết. Trên tờ giấy trắng dùng cơ hồ là như bị điên chữ như gà bới viết một chút tiếng Hàn, còn kèm theo vài câu tiếng Anh thô tục:

Địa phương quỷ quái đi chết đi! Ta chịu không được! Lúc nào có thể ra ngục? Đông Hách, tin tưởng ta đi? Bị bắt vào đến không nên là ta. Để ta đi thôi...

Lý Đông Hách kinh ngạc nhìn bưng lấy cái này đơn bạc sách, bưng lấy hắn chưa bao giờ thấy qua Lý Mã Khắc ủy khuất cùng phẫn nộ. Hắn tốt muốn biết vì cái gì Lý Mã Khắc muốn ngày qua ngày chạy vòng, biết vì cái gì có người thật có thể giống A Cam đồng dạng còn sống.

Lý Mã Khắc so với ai khác đều khó chịu, hắn chỉ là cho tới bây giờ đều không nói.

5

Phác Chí Thành bắt đầu đêm không về ngủ. Trong tù đêm không về ngủ, hắn căn bản không chỗ có thể đi, dùng gót chân nghĩ cũng biết hắn khẳng định là đang bện trong xưởng đẩy nhanh tốc độ. Chỉ là thế nào sẽ liên tiếp mấy ngày một mực trực ca đêm đâu? Trong đêm ba người tại 1225 trong phòng ngươi nhìn ta ta nhìn ngươi, Lý Mã Khắc liếc qua thẻ phòng hào nói, "Chí Thần phòng quang thừa thần", Chung Thần Lạc cũng không ngẩng đầu lên, nằm sấp ở một bên tiếp tục lật hắn kia bản không biết lật qua bao nhiêu lần truyện tranh: "Là Thần Chí."

Lý Đông Hách âm dương quái khí: "Ta nghe nói chủ động trực ca đêm là có thể thêm điểm, đến lúc đó có lợi cho giảm hình phạt, Chí Thành nói không chừng chính là chịu không được nơi này, nghĩ sớm một chút ra ngoài."

Chung Thần Lạc tay run một cái: "Nha."

"Sau đó các ngươi liền sẽ không còn được gặp lại a?"

"Nha."

"A cái gì a a, cùng Lý Mã Khắc học?" Lý Đông Hách không thể làm gì khác hơn đem hắn truyện tranh từ hắn chóp mũi dưới đáy rút đi, "Một trang này nhìn bao lâu thời gian rồi? Miệng thật cứng rắn."

Chung Thần Lạc hay là không để ý tới hắn: "Kia một tờ đẹp mắt."

"Nói cái gì?"

"..."

Lý Đông Hách bắt đầu ca hát đùa hắn: " yêu cái trước không trở về nhà người , chờ đợi một cái không mở ra cửa ~ "

Chung Thần Lạc bị hắn quái lời vàng quái điệu chọc cho cười không ngừng, nhưng cũng chỉ cười vài giây đồng hồ mặt liền lại đổ.

"Làm sao như thế khó chịu a, " Lý Đông Hách có chút không đành lòng, không còn hát xuống dưới, "Chí Thành không tốt sao, nhiều tiền, người còn ngốc."

"Không ngốc!"

"Úc u... Cái này hộ bên trên rồi? Vậy ngươi đến cùng lo lắng cái gì kình a?"

Chung Thần Lạc con mắt hướng trên tường bảng đen bên trên nghiêng mắt nhìn: "... Là thuộc Phác Chí Thành tâm nguyện nhiều nhất, xoá và sửa bao nhiêu lần, ta sợ hắn người này cũng cùng những này, không biết ngày nào liền biến."

Lý Đông Hách trợn mắt hốc mồm: "Ngươi cũng giảng điểm đạo lý đi, Chí Thành viết mười đầu bên trong không nói chín đầu đều có ngươi, cái kia cũng có tám đầu. Ta nhìn Phác Chí Thành cũng rất không tệ, ngươi sau khi đi ra ngoài dứt khoát cũng đừng làm sát thủ, để hắn nuôi ngươi là được..."

Chung Thần Lạc giống như là vừa nghĩ ra, lập tức tiếp một câu: "Đối ca, ta là thật không muốn làm."

"Thật?"

"Ừm, không có cái gì cảm giác thành tựu, cũng rất nhàm chán, còn luôn luôn tại ngồi xổm ngục giam, ta mới bao nhiêu lớn a, giám ngục không có một cái không nhận ra ta..."

Chung Thần Lạc những lời này là thật lòng, làm rất khá cùng nghĩ một mực làm là hai chuyện khác nhau, loại lời này nói cho người khác nghe có lẽ đừng người không thể hoàn toàn hiểu, nhưng Lý Đông Hách có thể, bởi vì hắn cùng Chung Thần Lạc đồng dạng, tại rất lúc còn trẻ vẫn cùng rất không đồ tốt buộc chung một chỗ. Buộc thời gian cũng đủ lâu, trong siêu thị quả táo giá cả vọt lên hai lần, Jobs quả táo điện thoại cũng càng mấy đời, về sau ngay cả bản thân hắn đều không tại. Nếu quả thật cũng dần dần biến thành người không tốt, vậy có lẽ liền sẽ không thống khổ, nhưng bọn hắn hết lần này đến lần khác không có.

"Vậy cũng chớ lại làm, " hắn nhéo nhéo Chung Thần Lạc lỗ tai, "Chớ vào, tiến đến về sau ca cũng nghe không được, mì sợi cũng ăn không được, còn không thể chơi điện thoại."

"Cũng không riêng gì bởi vì cái này." Chung Thần Lạc nhẹ nói.

"Kia còn bởi vì cái gì?"

Chung Thần Lạc không lên tiếng.

"Ngươi chính là không đủ thành thật..." Lý Đông Hách hạ kết luận.

"Lừa gạt phạm không cho nói người khác không thành thật!" Vừa nói xong Chung Thần Lạc mới ý thức tới mình thất ngôn, chủ đề cứng nhắc ngoặt một cái, "Phác Chí Thành trước đó nói với ta những lời kia làm gì chứ, trước đó chỉ là cãi nhau ầm ĩ nhiều vui vẻ a, Đông Hách ca, nhưng ta hiện tại đặc biệt không vui."

"Bởi vì ngươi yêu đương a, yêu đương chính là sẽ không vui..."

Ra ngoài ý định, Chung Thần Lạc không có phản bác hắn nửa câu đầu, hắn chỉ là hỏi, "Sẽ một mực như thế không vui sao?"

"Kia ngược lại sẽ không."

Chủ nhật buổi chiều ngục giam theo thường lệ tổ chức bị tù các phạm nhân đi giáo đường nghe giảng đạo. Lý Mã Khắc nói mình là kẻ vô thần, một mực cũng không nguyện ý đi, nhưng không chịu nổi Lý Đông Hách khuyên: "Đằng sau sẽ có xướng ca thời gian, nhưng nhao nhao, Mã Khắc ca muốn làm sao phát tiết đều có thể, không có người sẽ biết."

Hai người xô xô đẩy đẩy đến lúc đó về sau Lý Mã Khắc hay là không quá tình nguyện: "Ta không có gì muốn phát tiết nha."

Xướng ca thời gian trước đó quá trình tương đối yên tĩnh, giám ngục chỉ là tại giáo đường cạnh góc đứng, không quá tổ chức kỷ luật, chỉ cần không có gì tao động bọn hắn cũng đều lười nhác quản. Thế là cha xứ ở phía trên giảng, phía dưới cũng không có mấy người nghe, phần lớn buồn ngủ, trừ vào trước kia chính là tín đồ cơ đốc mấy người.

Đại bộ phận tù phạm mong đợi kỳ thật chỉ có xướng ca khâu.

Lý Đông Hách nhỏ giọng đối Lý Mã Khắc nói thầm: "Tốt, ca cùng ta cũng không cần trang, laptop của ngươi ta đều nhìn thấy."

Lý Đông Hách da mặt dày, nhìn lén Lý Mã Khắc sách cũng vẫn là lẽ thẳng khí hùng. Đối phạm vi linh lợi con mắt nháy mắt trừng lớn, vừa định vặn hỏi Lý Đông Hách, xướng ca lại bắt đầu, thanh âm huyên náo lập tức bao phủ toàn bộ hội trường. Cũng không phải là tất cả mọi người theo lĩnh xướng ca hát, có người đứng ngẩn người không nói một lời, cũng có người lớn tiếng chửi mắng, thậm chí còn có người khóc. Lý Đông Hách ngay tại những này công sự che chắn đồng dạng trong thanh âm đối Lý Mã Khắc tiếp tục nói chuyện: "Mã Khắc ca hẳn phải biết, ta là bởi vì lừa gạt tội tiến đến a. Thế nhưng là lừa gạt phạm cũng không cách nào làm được một câu lời nói thật đều không có, vậy quá khó. Mã Khắc ca là ta thấy qua người tốt nhất, đối ta đối với người khác đều là tốt nhất, tại ca trước đó chưa từng có người nào đối ta tốt như vậy qua. Nhưng ca cũng đối với ta nói láo, ca nói mình không khó thụ, nói mình cái gì đều không cần, những này cũng đều là giả. Mã Khắc ca, người xấu nói lại nhiều nói thật cũng không cách nào biến thành người tốt, người tốt nói lại nhiều lời nói dối hắn cũng sẽ không là người xấu. Chúng ta còn là không giống nhau, ngươi luôn luôn tại khó vì chính mình, ta luôn luôn tại khó vì người khác."

Hắn dừng một chút: "Trước kia sẽ coi là Mã Khắc ca là A Cam, là bởi vì cảm thấy ca giống như vẫn luôn rất thong dong, lần thứ nhất phát hiện thật sự có người nguyện ý tin tưởng sinh hoạt là sô cô la, mỗi một khỏa đều đáng để mong chờ. Bởi vì tự ta sinh hoạt là độc dược mạn tính, độc thuốc là khổ hay là ngọt khác biệt cũng không lớn, dù sao mỗi ăn một hạt liền sống một ngày cũng ít một ngày, không chừng ngày nào ta liền bị độc chết. Hiện tại thế nào, cảm thấy ca là không chân chim, bởi vì không có chân, cho nên một mực đang bay, cho tới bây giờ cũng sẽ không dừng lại. Nhưng là Mã Khắc ca, rất mệt mỏi đi, cảm thấy muốn sụp đổ đi, không quan hệ, khóc cũng là có thể..."

Trong giáo đường thực tại là quá ồn, Lý Đông Hách nói mỗi một câu Lý Mã Khắc đều không thể nghe thấy. Hắn nhíu lại cái mũi, đặc biệt đáng yêu, cực giống một con bị ủy khuất sư tử con. Từ đến nói chuyện đều nhẹ nhàng Lý Mã Khắc lần thứ nhất đối Lý Đông Hách la to: "Đông Hách —— ngươi nói cái gì a —— ta nghe không được!"

Lý Đông Hách cũng đối với Lý Mã Khắc lớn tiếng kêu to: "Ta nói Mã Khắc ca khóc đi —— khóc cũng không quan hệ!"

Lý Mã Khắc có chút kinh ngạc nhìn xem hắn, một khắc này Lý Đông Hách liền nhìn ra, hắn Mã Khắc ca đã tha thứ mình trộm lật máy vi tính của hắn lỗ mãng hành vi.

Như bị tiên nữ ma pháp bổng điểm qua, ý cười bỗng nhiên đầy tràn Lý Mã Khắc đáy mắt, tại bất tỉnh tối trong giáo đường, phảng phất chỉ có hắn một đôi mắt to lóe thanh thoát ánh sáng: "Nhưng ta hiện tại không muốn khóc Đông Hách! Hôm qua còn muốn —— hiện tại không nghĩ!"

Lý Đông Hách không rõ, hắn không còn dắt cuống họng gọi, chỉ là giật giật bờ môi: "Vì cái gì?"

Lý Mã Khắc đọc hiểu khẩu hình của hắn. Tại bối cảnh như vậy âm hạ, ngươi hoặc là gào thét, hoặc là hay là không cần nói cho thỏa đáng, thấp hơn nhất định âm lượng âm lượng đều là không có chút nào ý nghĩa.

Thế là hắn cũng dùng miệng hình làm trả lời: "Bởi vì Đông Hách!"

Bởi vì nhìn thấy Đông Hách, cho nên không muốn khóc.

Seoul năm nay thời tiết có chút khác thường, rõ ràng đều sớm xuống trận tuyết rơi đầu tiên, kết quả ngày này lại bắt đầu hạ mưa tuyết. Mưa rơi ở trên mặt không chỉ lạnh, còn kẹp lấy vụn băng, nện đến người một trận nhói nhói. Ngay cả Lý Mã Khắc đều không chạy, cùng Lý Đông Hách cùng một chỗ tại có nóc nhà chỗ trốn lấy mưa, Chung Thần Lạc lại còn tại trong mưa chạy vòng.

Lý Mã Khắc thấy lo lắng, một mực hô Chung Thần Lạc danh tự: "Trời mưa! Thần Lạc đừng chạy đi!"

Chung Thần Lạc không có dừng lại: "Ca ta không sao!"

Lý Mã Khắc đụng đụng Lý Đông Hách cánh tay: "Ngươi cũng khuyên hắn một chút đi, nếu là xối sinh bệnh làm sao bây giờ."

Lý Đông Hách nhíu mày: "Hắn ngay cả ngươi cái này thần tượng đều không nghe, có thể nghe ta cái này lừa gạt phạm a. Lại nói Phác Chí Thành tiểu tử này chuyện gì xảy ra, hôm nay canh chừng cũng bất quá tới..."

Chung Thần Lạc hay là tại trong mưa chạy trước, mưa tuyết cũng không lớn, hắn thái dương ướt đẫm, không biết là mưa hay là mồ hôi.

Thần Lạc quả nhiên sinh bệnh, từ sau khi trở lại phòng liền bắt đầu nhảy mũi, Lý Đông Hách vội vàng cấp quanh hắn một vòng chăn mền, xông Lý Mã Khắc hô: "Mã Khắc ca! Rót cốc nước!"

Lý Mã Khắc mau từ bình thuỷ bên trong rót chén nước ra, bưng cho Lý Đông Hách. Lý Đông Hách mình trước uống một ngụm, bất đắc dĩ nhìn xem Lý Mã Khắc: "Ca hắn là cảm mạo lại không phải bị cảm nắng, lạnh như vậy làm sao uống a."

Lý Mã Khắc cũng không có cách nào: "Lúc đầu một tuần cũng cung ứng không được mấy lần nước nóng, chúng ta nước đều là lạnh..."

Lý Đông Hách có chút sốt ruột, tức giận xì một tiếng: "Địa phương quỷ quái này!"

Chung Thần Lạc bản nhân ngược lại không có tâm tình gì, chỉ là đem Lý Đông Hách trong tay nước nhận lấy uống hết, uống xong còn chép miệng một cái, cười, "Đông Hách ca, ta nhìn có chút thảm a?"

Lý Đông Hách cho hắn nắm thật chặt chăn mền: "Nói mò gì đâu." Trên thực tế trong lòng của hắn hoàn toàn không nắm chắc được, hắn thật chẳng lẽ nhìn nhầm rồi? Phác Chí Thành thích thật chẳng lẽ cũng chỉ thiêu đốt như vậy mấy lần?

Thần Lạc còn nói: "Đông Hách ca, ngươi đừng nhìn ta như bây giờ, ta trước kia nhưng lợi hại, ngươi biết ta ở bên kia danh hiệu kêu cái gì sao, bọn hắn quản ta gọi it..."

(chú thích: it là phim thằng hề hồi hồn danh tự)

Lý Đông Hách bật cười: "Thằng hề a?"

"... Là ngược lại là, thế nhưng là thằng hề thật là khó nghe." Chung Thần Lạc ghét bỏ chép miệng, lại phối hợp nói tiếp, "Ta thật làm được rất tốt, nhưng là gặp được Phác Chí Thành về sau, ta cảm giác mình trí thông minh đều bị hắn cho kéo thấp, Thiên Thiên cùng hắn đánh nhau, cùng nhà trẻ không sai biệt lắm..."

"Vậy ngươi vui vẻ sao?"

"Vui vẻ! Chính là choáng một chút..." Chung Thần Lạc ngây ngốc cười, vừa cười xong lập tức liền lại ho khan hai tiếng, "Đông Hách ca, ngươi nói thích một người có phải là liền cùng phát sốt giống như?"

"... Ta thao không thể nào, " Lý Đông Hách lần này hoảng, ngay cả bận bịu đưa thay sờ sờ Chung Thần Lạc cái trán, sờ xong về sau kém chút khí cười, "Giày thối ngươi là thật phát sốt!"

Lý Đông Hách chỉ huy Lý Mã Khắc: "Nhanh đi gọi Kim bộ trưởng tới, Thần Lạc phát sốt!"

Lý Mã Khắc rất nghe lời lập tức chạy đến bên cạnh cửa sổ, đào lấy lan can sắt kêu lên: "Kim bộ trưởng! Thần Lạc phát sốt!"

"Nói Thần Lạc không được."

"... Không tốt lắm đâu?"

"Ta để ngươi nói liền nói a!"

Lý Mã Khắc đành phải lại hô: "Kim bộ trưởng! Thần Lạc không được!"

Kim bộ trưởng đem Chung Thần Lạc đưa đến chữa bệnh khoa để bác sĩ mở thuốc, lại miễn hắn ngày kế tiếp bắt đầu làm việc. Ngày thứ hai đúng lúc là Chung Thần Lạc sinh nhật, hắn ăn thuốc hạ sốt hoa mắt chóng mặt ngủ đến nửa đêm, đột nhiên bị một đôi tay đánh thức.

Mở mắt ra xem xét lại là Phác Chí Thành, Chung Thần Lạc xoa xoa con mắt ngồi dậy: "Ngươi trở về rồi?"

"Thần Lạc sinh nhật vui vẻ!" Phác Chí Thành chỉ mình mặt đồng hồ một mặt đắc ý cười, hoàn toàn không biết mình vừa mới quấy rầy bệnh nhân nghỉ ngơi, "Thế nào, ta là không là cái thứ nhất chúc ngươi năm nay sinh nhật vui vẻ?"

Chung Thần Lạc hay là khốn, không có tinh thần gì, lại như cũ tính tình rất tốt trả lời hắn: "Ừm, ngươi là người thứ nhất, tạ ơn Chí Thành."

Đạt được cổ vũ Phác Chí Thành bắt đầu vui vẻ, hắn tiếp lấy đối Chung Thần Lạc tranh công: "Ta còn cho ngươi mua quà sinh nhật! Lớn Lưu Chân là gian thương, một rương mì sợi đắt chết ta... Còn không phải tân mì sợi, không có việc gì Thần Lạc, chờ chúng ta ra ngoài ta dẫn ngươi đi ăn tốt hơn ~ "

Hắn ở một bên nói liên miên lải nhải, Thần Lạc lại có chút mắt trợn tròn: "Ngươi nói cái gì? Chúng ta sau khi đi ra ngoài?"

"Đúng thế? Ta biết minh động bên kia có một nhà, rất đặc biệt..."

Chung Thần Lạc đánh gãy hắn: "Ngươi lấy tiền ở đâu? Ngươi ca không phải không cho ngươi giao thu quản Kim sao?"

"Trực ca đêm không phải có thể thêm điểm nha, nhưng là ta hỏi Kim bộ trưởng, hắn nói cũng có thể lựa chọn phải tăng ca trợ cấp, chuyển đổi một chút tính thành thu quản Kim."

"Vậy ngươi phân đều không cần rồi? Không nghĩ sớm một chút ra ngoài sao? Thật vất vả kiếm một chút thu quản kim hoàn cầm đến cho ta mua mì sợi?"

"Ta đáp ứng ngươi a, Thần Lạc, " Phác Chí Thành không hiểu nháy nháy mắt, "Cũng không thể lừa ngươi đi."

Ngoài cửa sổ mưa tuyết sớm cũng không dưới, thế nhưng là Chung Thần Lạc hiện tại mới cảm thấy mình trong lòng mưa tuyết vừa mới dừng lại. Chí Thành thật không có lừa qua hắn, cho tới bây giờ cũng chưa từng có.

Các ca ca còn an tĩnh ở một bên ngủ, Chung Thần Lạc xoay hai vòng con mắt, xông Phác Chí Thành ngoắc ngoắc ngón tay: "Chí Thành ngươi qua đây."

Phác Chí Thành lập tức xẹt tới.

"Ta không nghĩ lại làm sát thủ."

"Tốt tốt, vậy sau này ta nuôi dưỡng ngươi, " Phác Chí Thành không chút suy nghĩ liền lập tức tiếp hắn, nhưng hắn còn không biết Thần Lạc vì cái gì nói như vậy, "Làm sao liền không muốn làm rồi?"

"Bởi vì... Bởi vì ta có người thích. Không muốn làm quá chuyện nguy hiểm, muốn hảo hảo đi cùng với hắn."

Chung Thần Lạc đập đập ba ba, khó khăn mới biệt xuất đến hai câu này, lỗ tai đều đỏ thấu. Đáng tiếc trong đêm tối nhìn không ra, Phác Chí Thành lại là cái đầu óc không biết rẽ ngoặt, nghe hắn nói như vậy khí xấu: "Ngươi thích chính là ai vậy!"

Chung Thần Lạc không nghĩ tới hắn có thể như thế đầu óc chậm chạp, lập tức ngay cả xấu hổ cũng không đoái hoài tới, thanh âm một chút liền cao một cái tám độ: "Là cái ngu xuẩn!"

Kết quả Lý Mã Khắc bị đánh thức, mơ mơ màng màng trở mình: "Ai vậy... Làm sao hơn nửa đêm không ngủ được..."

Lý Đông Hách nhắm mắt lại trả lời Lý Mã Khắc vấn đề: "Là hai cái ngu xuẩn."

6

Kim bộ trưởng mềm lòng, nghe nói Chung Thần Lạc sinh nhật liền phá lệ cho bọn hắn phát một chút nước nóng. Thần Lạc đã được như nguyện ăn được mì sợi, thành bọn hắn phòng trước hết nhất thực hiện tâm nguyện người. Nhưng ăn mì sợi về ăn mì sợi, Phác Chí Thành cho hắn các loại ánh mắt hắn đều chỉ giả vờ như không nhìn thấy, tạm thời coi là đối phương là vứt cho mù lòa nhìn.

Chung Thần Lạc bệnh còn chưa hết thấu, Phác Chí Thành nói cái gì đều không cho hắn tiếp tục chạy bộ. Lúc đầu cái này là chuyện đương nhiên, nhưng Phác Chí Thành nói chuyện hắn liền không nghe, mặt mũi tràn đầy "Ta nhìn ngươi còn muốn quản ta cái gì" . Lý Mã Khắc nhìn không được, lệnh cưỡng chế Chung Thần Lạc đi một bên trên ghế dài ngồi, hắn mới ỉu xìu trông ngóng đáp ứng.

Lý Đông Hách ở một bên dò xét hai người bọn họ, nhớ tới Phác Chí Thành nói qua Thần Lạc phản nghịch, đùa hắn: "Phác Chí Thành, ta nhìn Thần Lạc không phải phản nghịch, hắn là quang đối ngươi phản nghịch." Lại nghĩ tới kia rương mì sợi hắn vẫn cảm thấy buồn cười, lại bồi thêm một câu: "Thần Lạc là ngươi ngâm qua rẻ nhất cô nàng đi, đúng hay không?"

Chung Thần Lạc nghe vậy lập tức khoét một chút Phác Chí Thành, Phác Chí Thành cảm thấy oan uổng: "Nhưng ta còn không có đuổi tới Thần Lạc đâu..."

Lý Đông Hách lần này tròng mắt đều muốn rơi ra đến: "Chí Thành a, biết heo là thế nào chết sao?"

Phác Chí Thành mắc câu: "Chết như thế nào?"

"Heo cũng buồn bực nó là thế nào chết."

Chung Thần Lạc nghe không vô: "Đi đi, ca ngươi chính là nhìn Mã Khắc ca đang chạy bước, chỉ toàn khi dễ đệ đệ."

Lý Đông Hách từ trong lỗ mũi hừ một tiếng: "Ta sợ hắn sao?"

Chung Thần Lạc nghĩ, ngươi không quang sợ hắn, ngươi còn thích hắn. Thích chính là sẽ để cho người cảm thấy sợ hãi, cảm thấy không an toàn, thích một người chính là tại đem tâm mặc người chém giết. Hắn không nói những này, Lý Đông Hách khẳng định không thừa nhận, chỉ nói là: "Ngươi đương nhiên không sợ hắn, ngươi là Lý Đông Hách nha, cái gì việc đời chưa từng gặp qua... Ca ngươi nghe nói qua một cái cố sự sao, là giảng có con khỉ hắn rất yêu nhặt dưa hấu, mà lại hầu tử cùng dưa hấu, không phải hầu tử cùng con thỏ, cũng không phải hầu tử cùng chó, đây không phải cái gì bình đẳng quan hệ, cho nên hắn có thể nhặt một cái ném một cái, bởi vì hắn đối với mấy cái này dưa hấu không có có trách nhiệm. Nhưng dưa hấu không biết những này, nó bị hái xuống trước không biết hầu tử đã từng nhặt qua khác dưa hấu, bị hái xuống sau không biết hầu tử sẽ còn đi nhặt khác dưa hấu. Thế nhưng là vạn nhất dưa hấu biết đây? Lúc này dưa hấu liền sẽ đặc biệt không dễ chịu."

Chung Thần Lạc híp mắt nửa đùa nửa thật nửa uy hiếp nói: "Ngươi nhưng không được để Mã Khắc ca không dễ chịu."

Lý Đông Hách cảm thấy đau đầu, nhưng vẫn là chứa nghe không hiểu: "Tiểu tử thúi ngươi mắng ta là hầu tử a?" Hắn cảm thấy dưa hấu lại làm cái gì nghiệt đâu, hầu tử hay là ít đi trêu chọc thị phi cho thỏa đáng.

Bọn hắn tại cái này vừa nói chuyện, trước đó bởi vì muốn chỉnh Lý Mã Khắc mà cùng bọn hắn đánh qua một trận mấy tên tiểu lưu manh lại tới. Dẫn đầu cái kia thấy Chung Thần Lạc tại, nhớ kỹ hắn là cái hạ thủ đen, không dám trực tiếp mở miệng khiêu khích, chỉ là gọi Lý Đông Hách gần nhất chờ lấy thu phần lễ, hắn có thù tất báo, khẳng định phải gọi hắn đẹp mắt.

Lý Đông Hách mặc kệ bọn hắn: "Ta dáng dấp vốn là rất đẹp."

Tiểu lưu manh không cao hứng, muốn đi bên này đi, kết quả Chung Thần Lạc đứng lên, đem bọn hắn lại dọa lùi hai bước."Nghẹn cái gì xấu a? Làm cái gì Kế Đô đi, nhớ kỹ đừng làm mỹ nam kế, mặc dù ta nhìn các ngươi cũng không đủ tư cách."

Tiểu lưu manh nhóm lại mắng hai câu liền đi. Lý Đông Hách hận đến cắn răng: "Kỳ thật trong tù ở lại, khó chịu nhất không phải ăn không ngon ở không tốt, thậm chí cũng không phải không tự do, là cùng dạng này cặn bã giam chung một chỗ, ta lão là nghĩ, mình chẳng lẽ đã là thứ bại hoại như vậy sao?"

Chung Thần Lạc nói: "Bất quá cũng không quang ngục giam, loại người này nơi nào đều có... Đông Hách ca ngươi thật biến không ít, ngươi trước kia là sẽ không nói loại lời này."

"Có đúng không."

Lại đến mỗi tuần một lần thăm tù ngày. Lúc này không đợi Kim bộ trưởng tới lần lượt thông tri, Chung Thần Lạc trước chủ động đi khuyên Phác Chí Thành: "Gặp ngươi ca một lần đi, có được hay không?"

Lý Đế Nỗ mỗi tuần đều đến một lần, Phác Chí Thành bền lòng vững dạ mỗi lần đều cự thấy. Kỳ thật hắn cũng không phải thật bao nhiêu trách hắn ca, chính là cảm thấy đột nhiên đáp ứng sẽ đặc biệt thật mất mặt. Hiện tại có người cho hắn cái này bậc thang, hay là Chung Thần Lạc cho, hắn tự nhiên cũng liền không lại kiên trì. Lý Đông Hách giống đau răng đồng dạng tê tê hút lấy khí lạnh: "Hai ngươi thật sự là tuyệt, Thần Lạc là quang không nghe lời ngươi, ngươi ngược lại tốt, nghe thấy Thần Lạc, có chút cốt khí a."

Thế là Chung Thần Lạc lại dúi đầu vào truyện tranh bên trong, trang làm cái gì đều không nghe thấy, thính tai lại lặng lẽ đỏ.

Phác Chí Thành mang theo còng tay bị mang vào gặp mặt trong phòng, Lý Đế Nỗ đang ngồi tại pha lê bên kia chờ hắn. Phác Chí Thành từ mười tuổi bắt đầu liền không lại cùng Lý Đế Nỗ nũng nịu, cũng một mực không có cảm thấy mình trong tù nhận qua bao lớn ủy khuất, nhưng vừa thấy được ca ca, vẫn cảm thấy mũi chua.

Dù sao cũng là ca ca a.

Hắn ngồi xuống, Lý Đế Nỗ giống như gầy, trên cằm tất cả đều là hiện thanh gốc râu cằm. Lý Đế Nỗ hỏi hắn: "Gần nhất còn tốt chứ?"

"Ừm."

Lý Đế Nỗ lại nói, "Ta trôi qua cũng không tốt, " hắn nói nói nước mắt liền hạ đến, "Chí Thành thật xin lỗi, ta từ sau lúc đó mới nhớ tới ngươi uống rượu ngày đó là cha mẹ ngày giỗ... Đều là ca ca không tốt, ca nếu là ngày đó nhớ kỹ ngươi liền sẽ không một người chạy tới uống rượu..."

Lý Đế Nỗ nước mắt hoàn toàn là ngoài ý liệu của hắn. Ca làm sao lại khóc đâu, hắn ngay cả tại phụ mẫu tang lễ bên trên đều không có khóc. Khi còn bé tổng là hắn tự mình một người khóc rống, ngã sấp xuống sẽ khóc, ăn vào khó ăn đồ vật cũng sẽ khóc, ca ca liền ôm hắn nói Chí Thành không khóc a, Chí Thành ngoan. Lớn lên về sau ca vội vàng quản lý công ty, vội vàng tại cái này đến cái khác thành thị ở giữa bay tới bay lui, bọn hắn ngay cả gặp mặt đều rất khó được, lại càng không cần phải nói nhìn thấy ca ca chảy nước mắt.

Ca ca cũng là khóc qua, là Phác Chí Thành khi còn bé sinh nhật, Lý Đế Nỗ cho hắn mua hắn thích phim hoạt hình CD, cầm trên tay, đứng tại cách đó không xa hống hắn "Chí Thành tới lấy lễ vật", Phác Chí Thành nện bước hai đầu nhỏ chân ngắn trông mong chạy tới, kết quả trượt chân cằm đập tại cái ghế sừng bên trên, đập phải còn rất nghiêm trọng, da thịt tràn ra một điểm, máu dán hắn một chút ba. Lý Đế Nỗ dọa đến hồn phi phách tán, vội ôm hắn đi bệnh viện khâu vết thương. Năm tuổi Phác Chí Thành đóng chặt lại mắt khóc đến tê tâm liệt phế, bác sĩ đều đè không được hắn, còn muốn Lý Đế Nỗ hỗ trợ, hai châm khe hở nhanh một thế kỷ.

Tại rốt cục khóc đến nhanh không còn khí lực thời điểm, Phác Chí Thành thút tha thút thít lấy mở mắt, lại trông thấy một mực yên lặng đứng ở bên cạnh án lấy hắn Lý Đế Nỗ cũng đang khóc, im lặng khóc, nước mắt trôi phải mặt mũi tràn đầy đều là. Đau lại không phải hắn, hắn tại sao phải khóc đâu? Sau đó Phác Chí Thành không giãy dụa, ngoan ngoãn để bác sĩ cho hắn khe hở vết thương, sau khi về nhà cũng không có lại nháo qua.

Phác Chí Thành dùng tay chống đỡ khối kia pha lê thiếp quá khứ, còng tay đánh ở phía trên phát ra thanh âm thanh thúy, hắn luống cuống an ủi Lý Đế Nỗ: "Ca, ca ta rất tốt nha, qua một thời gian ngắn nữa liền có thể ra ngoài."

Cha mẹ qua đời năm đó Lý Đế Nỗ cũng chỉ vừa đầy hai mươi tuổi, đại học còn không có tốt nghiệp, liền bắt đầu học cùng trong công ty cái khác kẻ già đời đồng dạng đổng sự hòa giải. Cha mẹ đều không tại, hai anh em họ chú định có một cái muốn làm đại nhân, ca ca đem làm hài tử cơ hội lưu cho hắn, mình đi làm cái kia chán ghét đại nhân. Thật rất chán ghét, Phác Chí Thành sinh nhật hắn không nhớ rõ, Phác Chí Thành buổi lễ tốt nghiệp không người đến, Phác Chí Thành ở trường học gây họa, lão sư nổi trận lôi đình để hắn gọi gia trưởng, Phác Chí Thành cũng chỉ là ngẩng mặt lên, trừng mắt hắc bạch phân minh con mắt nhìn đối phương: "Ta không có gia trưởng."

Lý Đế Nỗ cái gì cũng không biết, hắn mỗi ngày nửa đêm tốt, vây được ở trên ghế sa lon liền ngủ mất, trên thân như bị hun thấu, không phải cà phê chính là cồn hương vị. Phác Chí Thành một trận rất hận Lý Đế Nỗ, bởi vì hắn không hiểu chuyện, chỉ cảm thấy là ca ca biến, cảm thấy khi còn bé cái kia một mực cõng hắn dỗ dành ca ca của hắn giống là bốc hơi khỏi nhân gian như vậy. Nhưng đã nhiều năm như vậy, Phác Chí Thành đột nhiên mới ý thức tới, hai người bọn hắn giống như vẫn luôn hãm đang chờ đợi vòng lẩn quẩn bên trong, hắn đang chờ hắn ca về nhà, hắn ca đang chờ hắn lớn lên.

Cha mẹ tang lễ kết thúc trong đêm ấy, Lý Đế Nỗ đem nho nhỏ một đoàn Phác Chí Thành ôm vào trong ngực nói, ca ca còn ở đây. Phác Chí Thành hiện tại lớn lên so hắn ca còn cao, hắn rốt cục sờ sờ ca ca ném tại pha lê bên trên một điểm bóng chồng, giống khi còn bé ca ca hống mình đồng dạng đi hống hắn: "Ca, ca đừng khóc, ta không sao."

Lúc đầu trong ngục giam lời khó nghe sẽ không thiếu, nhưng biến thành hành động đại giới tương đối lớn, cho nên đại đa số người đều chỉ nói là qua thì thôi. Cùng Lý Đông Hách bọn hắn không qua được kia tên tiểu lưu manh nhưng không có như vậy dừng lại, ban đêm Kim bộ trưởng đến gõ bọn hắn cửa sổ, ra hiệu Lý Đông Hách cùng hắn ra.

Kim bộ trưởng biểu lộ có chút kỳ quái, còn mang theo một tia áy náy: "Đông Hách a, phía trên nói muốn chụp liên quan tới ngục giam phim phóng sự, sau đó tuyển chúng ta Seoul ngục giam... Sở trưởng cũng đúng là điên, nói có thể để phạm nhân dùng nguyên âm thanh biểu diễn, trước mắt định nhân tuyển... Là ngươi."

Lý Đông Hách hoài nghi mình là nghe lầm: "Không phải, tại sao là ta a?"

"Ngươi có phải hay không chọc tới cái kia trên mặt mang khối sẹo, nhiễm hoàng mao Hàn xx rồi?"

Lý Đông Hách nghĩ nghĩ, cái kia nói muốn giáo huấn Lý Mã Khắc người hoàn toàn chính xác lớn lên dạng. Hắn gật gật đầu, Kim bộ trưởng thấy mình đoán được không sai, tức giận đến mắng một tiếng tây ba, "... Cha hắn giống như cùng sở trưởng bên này có quan hệ thân thích."

"Hắn trước kia cũng dạng này qua, làm hại cùng hắn cùng thời kỳ người kia, lúc đầu đều muốn giảm hình phạt tạm tha, cũng không có giảm thành..."

Nguyên lai hắn nói trả thù chỉ là cái này. Lý Đông Hách không có náo cũng không có nổi giận, hắn chính là cảm thấy đáng tiếc. Tốt đáng tiếc a, lúc đầu đối với cuộc sống không có cái gì hi vọng, trong ngục ngục bên ngoài đều không có gì khác biệt, hết lần này tới lần khác gặp cái trước sống được nghiêm túc như vậy Lý Mã Khắc, làm cho hắn cũng cảm thấy ra ngoài nói không chừng thật không giống. Nhưng hiện tại ngục giam đem thanh âm của hắn phóng tới một bộ ai cũng có thể nhìn thấy phim phóng sự bên trong, là muốn hắn cả một đời đều nhớ mình là cái tội phạm sao? Lý Đông Hách nghĩ, một mực tại bờ sông đi, nghĩ không bị ướt nhẹp lúc đầu cũng là chuyện không thể nào. Hiện tại thủy triều rốt cục vọt tới lòng bàn chân hắn hạ.

Sẽ không có gì so với người tệ hơn.

Không chịu nhận cái này ngược lại là Chung Thần Lạc, rất kích động nói sớm biết là loại tiểu nhân này lúc trước hạ thủ nên nặng hơn nữa chút. Lý Đông Hách trấn an chụp chụp tay của hắn: "Tốt, cũng không có gì... Trong tù cũng không cần giảng đạo lý."

Hắn quay đầu nhìn xem Lý Mã Khắc, lần thứ nhất dùng rất thanh âm lạnh lùng đối với hắn nói: "Mã Khắc ca nhìn thấy sao, ngục giam chính là loại địa phương này. Ta biết ngươi không có sai, nhưng là người khác sẽ không nghe. Mã Khắc ca sau khi đi ra ngoài, nhớ kỹ không muốn luôn muốn làm người tốt làm anh hùng, nơi này tương đối. . . Ân. . . Đặc thù, không thể nói gặp lại, ca, kia chỉ hi vọng chúng ta về sau cũng không tiếp tục muốn gặp."

7

Nhưng trải qua thời gian rất lâu, Lý Đông Hách cũng không có lại bị tìm đi nói liên quan tới ghi âm sự tình. Một tuần về sau hắn biết đáp án, khi đó sở trưởng chính đem ngắn gọn báo trước phiến xem như mình công trạng tuyên truyền đồng dạng tại ngục giam mỗi tuần hội nghị thường kỳ trong đại sảnh phát ra, tại một chút trống rỗng, so vật thật đẹp tốt hơn không biết bao nhiêu lần hư giả báo cáo bên trong, Lý Đông Hách nghe thấy Lý Mã Khắc thanh âm.

Sạch sẽ, trẻ tuổi Lý Mã Khắc thanh âm, Lý Đông Hách nghe qua mấy lần liền lại không còn nhận lầm, lại tại cái kia xem xét liền rất dối trá phim phóng sự bên trong xuất hiện. Lý Đông Hách liều mạng bóp lòng bàn tay của mình, mới không có tại hội nghị thường kỳ bên trên sụp đổ kêu thành tiếng, hắn dùng sức giẫm một chút Lý Mã Khắc chân, không có chút nào trốn qua một kiếp vui sướng, nhỏ giọng oán trách hắn: "Ai muốn ngươi xen vào việc của người khác a! Làm bộ hảo tâm..."

Lý Mã Khắc bị đau, hướng một bên né tránh, "Ta nói qua a, Đông Hách sự tình chính là ta sự tình... Đông Hách không vui, ta cũng sẽ không vui, ta đều nói qua, ngươi không nhớ rõ sao?"

Hắn cẩn thận từng li từng tí nắm lấy Lý Đông Hách một cái tay, đem móng tay của hắn đẩy ra, không để hắn lại đi bóp mình, còn nhẹ xoa nhẹ hai lần: "Có đau hay không a."

Lý Đông Hách còn thật không nhớ rõ. Có lẽ có người sẽ đem loại lời này coi là thật, nhưng Lý Đông Hách sẽ không, nói điểm dễ nghe nhiều dễ dàng a, lại không cần giao thuế. Nhưng hắn không nghĩ tới Lý Mã Khắc là cái trục, nói cái gì đều không phải làm được không thể. Đã tháng mười hai phần, Lý Mã Khắc tay lại thật ấm áp, hắn nhịn không được hay là tham luyến kia một điểm ấm áp, giống như là rất sợ lạnh, nắm tay hướng Lý Mã Khắc trong lòng bàn tay lại nhét nhét.

Lần này thật không có cách nào, hắn nhận mệnh về nắm một chút. Nếu là không có Lý Mã Khắc, hắn nhưng làm sao bây giờ đâu?

Lý Mã Khắc còn đang nhỏ giọng nói: "Đừng nóng giận Đông Hách, ta làm mỗi một việc đều là chính ta cam tâm tình nguyện."

Lý Đông Hách lại cười.

"Ngươi cười cái gì?"

"Ta không phải một mực nói ngươi là đầu gỗ à... Đầu gỗ vì sao lại như thế am hiểu nói những này a."

"Bởi vì ta đối tình cảm của ta rất thành thật." Lý Mã Khắc mặc dù ngay thẳng, nhưng tựa hồ cũng đối với mấy cái này lời nói cảm thấy không có ý tứ, không có nhìn Lý Đông Hách, chỉ là nhìn chân của mình nhọn nói.

"Thế nhưng là tốt không đáng... Ngươi không phải âm nhạc hệ sao, ngươi về sau còn muốn làm âm nhạc, còn muốn ca hát, cái này tính là gì a." Lý Đông Hách quang là nghĩ tới những thứ này đã cảm thấy rất uể oải.

"Không sao a, ta làm những này, cũng vẫn là có thể ca hát, không xung đột, Đông Hách."

Lý Đông Hách không nói thêm gì nữa, bọn hắn trong tù, không đến hai tháng, đối lẫn nhau đến cùng nói bao nhiêu câu không quan hệ? Những này không quan hệ không riêng gì nói cho người khác nghe, cũng là nói cho mình nghe, nói với mình sinh hoạt chính là như vậy, không thể phản kháng lời nói liền hưởng thụ đi. Chỉ là nơi nào sẽ không quan hệ đâu? Nhất là đối Lý Mã Khắc, lúc đầu nên cái gì đều không cần quan tâm học sinh, tiến đến lại muốn thay mình chịu cái loại người này cả.

Lý Đông Hách còn nhớ rõ, Lý Mã Khắc vừa lúc tiến vào một mực mất ngủ, mỗi đêm mình trước khi ngủ nghe được tiếng hít thở đều là xốc xếch, không đều đều. Còn có bản bút ký bên trên không lời phát tiết, trong sân huấn luyện làm bộ mình là tự do chạy, thẳng đến hiện tại đem thanh âm ghi chép tiến ngục giam phim phóng sự bên trong, hắn thậm chí đều có thể đoán được Lý Mã Khắc là làm sao thuyết phục kẻ nịnh hót sở trưởng. Hắn khẳng định nói đúng lắm, "Ta là khánh hi đại học âm nhạc hệ học sinh a, tìm ta đi phối âm khẳng định so Lý Đông Hách mạnh, liền để ta đi ghi chép đi." Thật sẽ không quan hệ sao, làm sao lại không quan hệ?

Lý Mã Khắc lại mở miệng: "Bất quá ta cũng không phải bạch bạch giúp ngươi một chút, Đông Hách phải đáp ứng ta một cái điều kiện mới được."

"Cái gì?"

Lý Mã Khắc lại không vội mà nói, hỏi trước Lý Đông Hách: "Đông Hách ra ngoài về sau muốn làm cái gì? Còn gạt người tiền sao?"

Lý Đông Hách da mặt dày gần nửa đời, giờ phút này cũng cảm thấy không có ý tứ, trên mặt đốt đến kịch liệt, chỉ có thể đàng hoàng trả lời: "Không, không được, trước tìm một công việc tích lũy tiền đi, ta vẫn nghĩ khai gia tiệm thuê băng đĩa hát rong phiến, ta thích gì trong tiệm liền thả cái gì... Làm sao rồi?"

Lý Mã Khắc gật gật đầu: "Tốt, Đông Hách muốn làm cái gì đều được, chỉ cần ngươi không muốn lại đi vào. Được không Đông Hách? Ta chỉ có cái này một cái điều kiện, không muốn lại để cho mình đến loại địa phương này đến."

Trên thế giới này khuyên nhủ đơn giản hai loại, một loại là xuất phát từ nội tâm chờ đợi, một loại là chỉ vì sính dạy bảo chi dục thuyết giáo. Lý Đông Hách nước mắt cuối cùng từ trong hốc mắt lăn xuống đến, tại tràn đầy bụi đất trên mặt đất ném ra mấy cái ướt át nhỏ điểm lấm tấm. Lý Mã Khắc khéo hiểu lòng người chuyển bắt đầu, giả vờ như không có trông thấy.

Cách lễ Giáng Sinh còn có ba ngày thời điểm Seoul lại tuyết rơi, Phác Chí Thành còn tại không biết mệt mỏi hướng Chung Thần Lạc thổ lộ, nói là muốn để Thần Lạc quen thuộc mình thích. Hai người bọn họ đều rất trẻ trung, bởi vì trẻ tuổi cho nên tình yêu là một loại để người nhẹ nhõm đồ vật. Chung Thần Lạc nhìn như ghét bỏ đẩy hắn ra, khóe miệng lại là vểnh lên. Phác Chí Thành vụng về lời tâm tình đối với hắn mà nói, so toàn thế giới bất luận cái gì một câu thần kỳ ma chú đều có tác dụng, dễ như trở bàn tay là có thể đem hắn cả trái tim đều chiếu đến vô cùng thấu lượng.

Tuyết càng không ngừng phiêu rơi xuống, Seoul dần dần biến thành một mảnh trắng xóa. Chung Thần Lạc cùng Phác Chí Thành hai cái đầu cùng một chỗ góp tại gian phòng cái kia cửa sổ nhỏ nhìn đằng trước tuyết. Phác Chí Thành nhìn qua ngoài cửa sổ, không chớp mắt nói: "Chúng ta Giáng Sinh phòng, thế mà thật muốn qua lễ Giáng Sinh nữa nha."

"Đúng vậy a, còn rất nhanh, " Chung Thần Lạc tại pha lê bên trên a miệng nhiệt khí, trên cửa sổ lập tức xuất hiện một khối sương trắng, hắn ở phía trên dùng ngón tay vẽ cái khuôn mặt tươi cười, lại bắt đầu quái Phác Chí Thành, "Ngươi đều gặp ngươi ca, làm sao không để ngươi ca nộp tiền bảo lãnh ngươi ra ngoài a... Cũng không cần tại loại này địa phương quỷ quái qua Giáng Sinh."

Phác Chí Thành bị động tác của hắn đáng yêu đến, quay đầu nhìn Chung Thần Lạc trắng nõn thanh tú bên mặt cười: "Lại bồi bồi ngươi nha, ngươi không phải còn phải chờ hơn một tháng đâu."

"Đúng vậy a, chờ ta ra ngoài đều sang năm..."

"Ra ngoài ta cũng đi tìm ngươi, không muốn tránh ta có được hay không?" Phác Chí Thành có chút vội vàng lôi kéo Chung Thần Lạc cánh tay, muốn lấy được một cái khẳng định đáp án.

Chung Thần Lạc lúc này không có ấp úng qua loa quá khứ, hắn hỏi: "Nhưng ta cảm thấy ta giống như không có ngươi thích ta như vậy thích ngươi, dạng này cũng không có quan hệ sao?"

Phác Chí Thành nở nụ cười: "Vậy ý của ngươi là không phải đã có một chút điểm thích ta rồi?"

Hắn đánh bạo đi ôm Chung Thần Lạc: "Một chút xíu là được, có thể bị Thần Lạc có một chút điểm thích, ta liền đủ vui vẻ."

Chung Thần Lạc tại trong ngực hắn không có giãy dụa, tâm hắn lý kiến thiết trong chốc lát, rốt cục đối Phác Chí Thành lại nói một lần hắn đã từng đối với hắn nhắc qua sự tình: "Nhớ kỹ ta đối với ngươi nói, ta không muốn làm sát thủ sao?"

"Nhớ kỹ nha."

"Vậy ngươi không nhớ rõ ta nói ta có cái thích người sao?"

Phác Chí Thành thân thể cương cứng, nhất thời không có nói tiếp.

Chung Thần Lạc lại không có ý định bỏ qua hắn, tra tấn hắn đồng dạng nói tiếp, "Không muốn làm sát thủ, nghĩ sớm một chút cưới lão bà, nghĩ ở tại yên tĩnh một điểm địa phương..." Hắn nhớ ra cái gì đó, đem kia bản hắn một mực mang theo trên người truyện tranh lấy tới, từ bên trong lấy ra cái gì tròn trịa đồ vật bóp trong lòng bàn tay, một mặt đắc ý đối Phác Chí Thành nói, "Đây là ta tương lai lão bà ảnh chụp, ta mỗi ngày chính là dựa vào tấm hình này trong tù gượng chống lấy... Cho ngươi xem một chút a?"

Phác Chí Thành con mắt đỏ đến cùng con thỏ, một mặt không tình nguyện hướng Chung Thần Lạc đưa tay, "Cho ta đi, ta ngược lại muốn xem xem ngươi lão... Cái kia tiểu yêu tinh dài cái quỷ gì bộ dáng!"

Chung Thần Lạc mừng khấp khởi cho hắn nhìn, kết quả Phác Chí Thành cầm tới về sau liền hướng trước khi đi hành lang kia phiến cửa sổ chạy, từ lan can sắt trong khe hở lập tức ném ra ngoài. Chung Thần Lạc khí xấu: "Đó là của ta đồ vật!" Vừa nói vừa đào lấy cửa sổ hô Kim bộ trưởng, cầu hắn hỗ trợ nhặt một chút mình bị ném ra đồ chơi nhỏ.

Phác Chí Thành xem náo nhiệt đồng dạng ôm cánh tay nhìn Chung Thần Lạc nằm sấp ở một bên hô người hỗ trợ, gặp hắn gấp gáp như vậy trong lòng càng chua, chỉ có thể lành lạnh nói: "Lão công ngươi còn ở bên cạnh đâu, nhìn cái gì người khác a..."

Chung Thần Lạc cuối cùng đem đồ vật cầm trở về, hắn tức hổn hển mở ra đưa tới Phác Chí Thành trước mặt: "Đây chỉ là cái cái gương nhỏ! Ngươi có phải hay không nhược trí!"

Lần này đến phiên Phác Chí Thành ngây người —— hắn trông thấy Chung Thần Lạc trong tay trong gương chiếu ra một gương mặt, là chính hắn.

Lý Đông Hách ở một bên thấy có chút im lặng: "Chung Thần Lạc ngươi như thế thổ? Loại này cũ ngạnh cũng phải dùng sao?"

Kết quả hai cái tiểu nhân cùng một chỗ trừng mắt liếc hắn một cái, Lý Đông Hách ngượng ngùng ngậm miệng lại. Phác Chí Thành đần độn bắt đầu cười, còn cười nửa ngày, Lý Đông Hách cảm thấy hắn lại cười xuống dưới liền muốn mặt đơ. Phác Chí Thành lại cười trong chốc lát về sau mới ôm chặt lấy Chung Thần Lạc, lần này hắn có đối phương sẽ không lại tránh thoát tự tin. Phác Chí Thành rốt cục thông minh một lần: "Thần Lạc thích chính là ta a? Vậy trước kia còn lão cùng ta cãi nhau... Có phải là xấu hổ?"

Chung Thần Lạc khuôn mặt đỏ bừng, đưa tay liền nhéo hắn trên lưng thịt: "Ngươi lại nói thử một chút?"

Phác Chí Thành đau đến hô hoán lên: "Đau đau đau! Lão bà mau buông tay!"

Chung Thần Lạc mặt một chút trở nên càng đỏ: "Ngươi mù kêu người nào lão bà!" Tay lại nghe lời nói buông ra.

Tuyết đứt quãng hạ thật lâu, tại đêm giáng sinh rốt cục triệt để ngừng. Chung Thần Lạc lấy chính mình thu quản Kim cho bạn trai vụng trộm mua một chút rượu, Phác Chí Thành uống đến có chút hơi say rượu, ỷ vào tửu kình ôm Thần Lạc hỏi hắn có phải là nhất thích nhất mình, Chung Thần Lạc ghét bỏ phải không được, nghiêng đầu tránh hắn tràn đầy mùi rượu hơi thở, nghĩ thầm quả nhiên tin tưởng trên đời có quỷ cũng không thể tin tưởng nam nhân phá miệng. Nửa tháng trước còn "Thần Lạc chỉ cần có một chút điểm thích ta liền có thể", hiện tại tính là gì, coi là mình giống như hắn dễ quên sao?

Hai người bọn họ náo trong chốc lát, ngục giam điện đài bắt đầu truyền bá. Hôm nay vậy mà là lễ Giáng Sinh đặc biệt bản, Lý Đông Hách nghe được mình đã không thể quen thuộc hơn được cái kia giọng nữ ôn nhu nói: "Mọi người lễ Giáng Sinh vui vẻ! Hôm nay điện đài thời gian sẽ sớm một giờ, vì các vị phát ra một chút dễ nghe âm nhạc. Thứ nhất thủ để chúng ta tới trước nghe một chút Lý Thắng triệt ca sĩ « không còn có người như vậy »..."

Chung Thần Lạc rất có tinh thần đứng lên, hắn không biết đây là Lý Đông Hách vẫn nghĩ nghe ca: "Hôm nay còn có ca nghe đâu? Bất quá cái này thủ cũng không phải ca khúc giáng sinh đi."

Lý Đông Hách cảm thấy đây không có khả năng là trùng hợp, trên thế giới này trùng hợp kỳ thật thật rất ít. Hắn phản xạ có điều kiện đồng dạng nhìn về phía Lý Mã Khắc, Lý Mã Khắc bứt rứt bất an sờ sờ cái mũi: "Ghi âm lúc cùng sở trưởng xách điểm yêu cầu, Đông Hách không phải muốn nghe cái này thủ sao? Tốt một chút lễ Giáng Sinh năm nay sợ là không được, trong ngục giam cái gì cũng không có. . . chờ sang năm a? Sang năm, năm sau, về sau hàng năm, ta đều bồi Đông Hách qua lễ Giáng Sinh, được không?"

Thật ngốc, đúng hay không? Cùng sở trưởng đưa yêu cầu cơ hội tốt, bị Lý Mã Khắc dùng để thả một ca khúc. Tình yêu chẳng lẽ sẽ chỉ làm người trở nên rất đần sao, tựa như Phác Chí Thành bên trên lâu như vậy ca đêm chỉ vì để cho Thần Lạc ăn vào mì sợi đồng dạng, những chuyện này căn bản cũng không có tỉ suất chi phí - hiệu quả, căn bản là tính không ra. Nhưng không phải một mực có một câu như vậy sao? Không có có đáng giá hay không, chỉ có có nguyện ý hay không.

Lý Thắng triệt thanh âm tại nhỏ hẹp phòng giam bên trong vang lên, chảy đến Lý Đông Hách trong lỗ tai, cũng chảy đến hắn tâm: "Dù cho tái xuất sinh một ngàn lần / cũng không còn có người như vậy / ấm áp ta bi thương nhân sinh / khiến người cảm kích người..."

Trên thế giới có nhiều như vậy hỏng bét địa phương, ngục giam là một cái trong số đó. Nhưng hiện tại Lý Mã Khắc đang dùng vô cùng ấm áp ánh mắt nhìn xem hắn, hắn cũng không biết tại sao mình lại dùng dạng này một cái từ đi hình dung ánh mắt, nhưng Lý Mã Khắc cho tới nay mang cho hắn chính là loại cảm giác này. Chỉ có chỗ ấm áp người mới có thể sống sót, Lý Đông Hách trước kia thích nhất tuyết rơi, bởi vì mùa đông thổ mà hiện lên ra một loại xấu xí cằn cỗi, tuyết có thể che giấu hết thảy. Nhưng hắn hay là biết, phía dưới kia là một mảnh trống không. Lý Đông Hách bây giờ lại cảm thấy, những cái kia hắn coi là cũng sớm đã chết cóng hạt giống đột nhiên sống lại, mảnh đất này rốt cục không cần tuyết cũng có thể sống rất khá. Kia Mã Khắc ca có phải là rốt cục cũng mọc ra chân đến đây? Hắn muốn nói cho Lý Mã Khắc, không cần bay thẳng đến, lúc mệt mỏi liền mời tại Đông Hách bên người nghỉ một chút đi, đối với mình không nên quá hà khắc.

Thật lại không còn có Lý Mã Khắc dạng này người. Lý Đông Hách chuyển qua Lý Mã Khắc ngồi bên cạnh, ôm hắn mười phần vang chỗ sáng hôn một cái: "Tạ ơn Mã Khắc ca, cái này về sau liền là người của ta sinh ca khúc."

Cảm động thì cảm động, nhưng nếu là không thừa dịp cháy nhà hôi của cũng không phải là Lý Đông Hách. Hắn lại đi lòng vòng con mắt, ra hiệu Lý Mã Khắc nhìn trên tường bảng đen, hắn hai tháng trước viết "Muốn cùng Mã Khắc ca ân ái" hiện tại còn rất tốt lưu ở phía trên: "Nhưng tâm nguyện của ta đến bây giờ còn không có thực hiện đâu, hả? Mã Khắc ca?"

Hai cái đệ đệ đều lập tức thức thời đem ánh mắt nhìn về phía ngoài cửa sổ.

Lý Mã Khắc dở khóc dở cười, ngược lại là không có vờ như không thấy, chỉ là nhẹ nhàng tránh ra Lý Đông Hách ôm tay của hắn, "Nói cái gì đó, được ra ngoài mới được."Hắn đi đến bảng đen trước, đem "Ân ái" hai chữ lau đi, đổi thành "Yêu đương", lại ngồi trở về, đối Lý Đông Hách phi thường ôn nhu nói: "Nhưng nếu là cái này, hiện tại là được rồi."

fin.


	35. Chapter 35

Ca ca

santagram

Su mmary:

Trùng trùng điệp điệp vui tam giác / mấy câu xác

warning: Rất lôi, khả năng có chút khủng bố, nhát gan không nên nhìn

Work Text:

Lần thứ nhất nhìn thấy Thần Lạc ngày đó ta nhớ được rất rõ ràng, trường học cây đỗ quyên hoa vừa mở, bốn phía nổi lơ lửng nồng đậm tinh dịch hương vị. Ta từ trong cơn ác mộng tỉnh lại, cánh tay gối ra mấy đạo dấu đỏ, huyệt Thái Dương ẩn ẩn làm đau. Tối hôm qua rượu tựa hồ còn không có tỉnh triệt để, rất khó chịu. Đồng sự Lý Mẫn Hanh biểu lộ cổ quái nhìn ta: "Đế Nỗ, ngươi hôm nay có khóa, làm sao còn uống rượu?"

"Ta không uống a, " ta lười nhác giải thích nhiều, không yên lòng nói láo, "Chủ yếu là mẹ ta quá tố chất thần kinh, ai từ bên ngoài trở về nàng đều muốn phun cồn trừ độc."

Mẫn Hanh thế mà liền tin, thật là ngu xuẩn. Hắn đứng lên, đồng tình chụp chụp ta: "Mẹ ta cũng thế. . . Bệnh viện đợi nhiều di chứng."

Lý Mẫn Hanh không biết, ta căn bản là không có mẹ. Ta mười tuổi năm đó cha mẹ náo ly hôn, mẹ ta cái gì cũng đừng, quyết tâm lập tức liền muốn đi, giống như trong nhà này chờ lâu một giây đồng hồ nàng liền muốn ngạt thở. Ta khi đó nhỏ, khóc lớn đại náo hỏi ta mẹ vì cái gì, mẹ ta dùng một loại rất ánh mắt lộ vẻ kỳ quái dò xét ta, nói là hoảng sợ lại có chút giống buồn nôn. Nàng nói, cha ngươi có bệnh, ta không thể cùng hắn ở cùng một chỗ. Ta nước mắt rưng rưng mà nhìn xem nàng, "Vậy ta đâu, ngươi đi ta nên làm cái gì."

Kết quả mẹ ta nói, ngươi khả năng cũng có bệnh, ngươi phải cẩn thận.

Tiết thứ nhất chính là ta khóa, cho đại nhị học sinh bên trên cục bộ giải phẫu học. Phòng học hơi lạnh mở rất đủ, chỉnh chỉnh tề tề bày mười mấy bộ thi thể túi. Các học sinh đối loại này khóa từ trước đến nay cảm thấy hứng thú, từng cái giống gấp đón đỡ hút nước bọt biển như thế khao khát mà nhìn xem ta. Ta tránh đi những này mục ánh sáng, dạy bọn họ giải phẫu khóa thứ nhất là phải học được tôn trọng người chết, đầu tiên hướng đại thể lão sư (đối thi thể kính xưng) cúi đầu.

Loại này khóa còn thật là tốt bên trên, cho các học sinh thả cái video, nói cho bọn hắn cái này lớp nhiệm vụ là được. Khóa thứ nhất đơn giản chỉ là cắt da, phân biệt cơ ngực lớn ngực nhỏ cơ trước cưa cơ loại hình. Nhưng phòng giải phẫu vẫn là gọi ta khó mà chịu đựng, nơi này hết thảy đều để ta cảm thấy ta đang bay nhanh mục nát. Biết sao, Formalin là rất khó nghe, nhưng ghét nhất lại không phải mùi của nó, người cái mũi là ngũ quan bên trong kiên cường nhất thích ứng lực mạnh nhất tồn tại. Yếu ớt là con mắt —— foóc-man-đê-hít thật rất chướng mắt, con mắt căn bản thích ứng không được những này, hay là nói bọn chúng khinh thường tại thích ứng? Phản đang giải phẫu thất đợi đến càng lâu, ta liền càng nghĩ rơi lệ, giống như là tại cắt một cái cự vô bá cà rốt giống như.

Vì bảo hộ người chết tư ẩn, thi thể đầu đều bị màu đen cái túi bịt kín. Cái này ở mức độ rất lớn giảm bớt lực trùng kích —— suy nghĩ một chút, lò sát sinh bên trong đáng sợ nhất chính là không phải động vật đầu? Nhưng dù sao là lần đầu tiên đụng thi thể, những hài tử này đều có chút khiếp đảm, thật không dám động thủ, ngực điểm kia da do do dự dự cắt nửa ngày cũng không dám tiến hành bước kế tiếp. Ta nhìn cảm thấy buồn cười, dứt khoát lại thêm một câu: "Mọi người hạ thủ phải cẩn thận, các ngươi thi cuối kỳ liền muốn dùng các ngươi giải phẫu cỗ này đại thể kiểm tra a, không nên đem trọng yếu bộ phận phá hư."

Lần này tốt, các học sinh lại không dám hành động thiếu suy nghĩ.

Ta mang loại này trêu cợt lòng người vừa tuần sát đến một nửa, tại một cỗ thi thể trước ngừng lại.

Cỗ này giải phẫu làm cho người khác ngoài ý muốn xinh đẹp , biên giới cắt chém gọn gàng, cơ bắp không có có nhận đến bất kỳ tổn thương gì, gặp gỡ núm vú chỗ làn da cũng giống video bày ra giáo như thế hoàn mỹ tránh đi.

Xinh đẹp phải quả thực không thích hợp.

Lưỡi dao động tác dần dần đình trệ. Ta đem ánh mắt bên trên dời, lưỡi dao chủ nhân chính điều tra mà nhìn xem ta.

Là đứa bé trai, khẩu trang phía trên lộ ra một đôi mèo đồng dạng con mắt, mái tóc đen nhánh bao trùm tại trên trán, có mấy cây kém chút đâm chọt mắt, nhưng là hắn mang theo tay bao, không có cách nào hất ra. Thấy ta đi tới, hắn hai tay cũng đến hết thảy cầm cái kia thanh nho nhỏ dao giải phẫu, rất ngoan ngoãn nguyên địa đứng.

Ta nhịn không được nói: "Làm rất khá. Làm sao làm được?"

Nam hài nháy nháy mắt: "Có thể là cha ta mở cá tươi cửa hàng? Ta thường xuyên giúp hắn giết cá, cắt lát cá."

Thì ra là thế. Miệng của hắn che đậy cùng áo khoác trắng không có che khuất bộ phận làn da xem ra rất trắng nõn, nhưng là giải phẫu phòng học đèn lại mở quá xa xỉ, đem mỗi người làn da đều phản chiếu phát ánh sáng, ngay cả làn da trở nên giống cứng rắn cách đồng dạng thi thể đều không có như vậy ảm đạm. Cho nên hắn thật sự có rất trắng sao, hay là nói đây là ta một loại ảo giác?

Ta hỏi hắn: "Ngươi tên là gì?"

Hắn hẳn là cười, bởi vì hắn lộ ra hai con mắt giống trăng non đồng dạng cong.

Hắn nói lão sư, ta gọi Thần Lạc, Chung Thần Lạc.

Tan học lúc ta căn dặn các học sinh đem làn da đóng về cơ bắp bên trên, nhớ kỹ kéo lên thi thể túi khóa kéo, không phải sẽ rất dễ dàng xử lý. Ta nghe thấy mấy nữ sinh nhỏ giọng nói, ngươi có cảm giác hay không phải phòng giải phẫu rất âm lãnh? Sau đó các nàng quét ta một chút, lại càng nhỏ giọng hơn nói: Nhưng là Lý giáo sư rất đẹp trai a, a a a.

Ta xem thường cầm lên đồ vật, thúc bọn họ nhanh lên ra ngoài, ta muốn khóa cửa. Phòng giải phẫu âm lãnh là bởi vì không kéo màn cửa lại mở điều hòa a, chúng ta học giải phẫu cơ bản đều là vô thần chủ Nghĩa người, không phải có đủ dọa người. Về phần nửa câu sau. . . Ta nghe qua quá nhiều lần, đã sớm thoát mẫn.

Ta đi đến bên ngoài, bốn giờ chiều mặt trời đã học được ôn nhu, giống trước khi chết học được người thiện lương đồng dạng cẩn thận từng li từng tí phủ sờ mặt của ta... Ta nghe được trên người mình nồng đậm chất bảo quản mùi, chỗ tốt là đóng rơi say rượu rượu mùi thối. Tại khẩu trang hạ che quá lâu sau mặt của ta bắt đầu ra dầu, tại trước đây thật lâu, ta tổng đem những này cùng vừa mới sờ qua thi dầu nói nhập làm một, cái này khiến ta một trận cảm thấy rất buồn nôn.

Giải phẫu khóa mỗi tuần hai lần, một lần lý luận khóa một lần thực tiễn khóa. Ta chỉ phụ trách thực tiễn khóa, cho nên ta không nghĩ tới một tuần bên trong ta liền lại gặp được Chung Thần Lạc, khi đó hắn đang cùng phòng thường trực bảo an thằng ngốc kia tử nói chuyện phiếm. Hai người bọn họ không chênh lệch nhiều, nói là nói chuyện phiếm, càng nhiều hơn chính là Chung Thần Lạc một người tại mặt mày hớn hở nói chuyện, thằng ngốc kia sẽ chỉ ngơ ngác nhìn hắn. Sau đó Chung Thần Lạc thỉnh thoảng đem mình rộng mở khoai tây chiên cái túi đưa cho hắn ra hiệu hắn ăn, đồ đần liền sẽ cười ăn hai mảnh.

Cái này không cùng đùa mèo đùa chó không sai biệt lắm a?

Ta tại viện y học công việc gần mười năm, vẫn còn không biết rõ thằng ngốc kia tên gọi là gì. Nói đi thì nói lại, ngươi sẽ quan tâm một cái nhược trí kêu cái gì sao? Người bình thường cũng sẽ không đi! Nhưng là ta đến gần chỉ nghe thấy Chung Thần Lạc gọi tên hắn, Chí Thành Chí Thành.

Nguyên lai cái này đồ đần gọi Chí Thành. Kỳ thật ta nhớ được ta tiến sĩ không có tốt nghiệp lúc liền gặp qua Chí Thành tới, khi đó hắn rất nhỏ, bất quá xem ra không ngốc? Không biết về sau chuyện gì xảy ra, người thật là tốt không hiểu liền điên.

Chí Thành cha hắn nhờ quan hệ cho Chí Thành trong trường học tìm cái quét rác công việc, người có ngốc cái này dù sao cũng nên sẽ làm đi. Trường học của chúng ta là trong nước đỉnh cấp cái chủng loại kia, học sinh tố chất cũng rất cao, cũng không có ức hiếp nhục nhã chuyện của hắn phát sinh. Các học sinh chỉ là coi hắn làm không khí, làm như không thấy mà thôi nha.

Nhưng bọn hắn đối trong trường học mèo liền rất si tình, mỗi ngày đều có không giống nhau nữ sinh cầm đồ ăn cho mèo cho ăn cùng một con... Thế là những này mèo dáng dấp phi thường to mọng, tính tình cũng rất lớn, một giây trước còn vừa ăn vừa meo meo gọi một giây sau liền xoay mặt không nhận người. Ta kỳ thật rất không hiểu a, đã có như thế tràn lan đồng tình tâm, làm sao không gặp có người phản ứng Chí Thành cái này nhỏ nhược trí đâu? Dù sao hắn cũng là đần độn không làm sao nói, đây không phải là cùng mèo không sai biệt lắm sao? Mà lại Chí Thành rất hiểu cảm ân, từ khi Chung Thần Lạc cho hắn ăn nếm qua khoai tây chiên, hắn thấy đối phương liền sẽ vui sướng càng qua đám người lại gần, trên mặt tràn ngập trung thành cùng hạnh phúc.

A, vậy đại khái là bởi vì Chí Thành rất giống một con chó nhỏ, hiện tại thời đại biến, lưu hành mèo, không lưu hành chó.

Nhưng Chung Thần Lạc có thể là chó phái đi, dù sao hắn mỗi lần đều sẽ đối Chí Thành cười, lại đưa ra tay mò sờ đầu của hắn.

Về sau cùng Thần Lạc cùng một chỗ về sau ta hỏi hắn, ngươi làm sao có kiên nhẫn cùng đồ đần chơi đâu?

Lúc đó Thần Lạc vừa cho ta liếm xong, từ phía dưới ngẩng đầu lên. Hắn tức giận nhìn ta một chút: "Nói bậy, Chí Thành không ngốc."

Hắn tựa hồ là vừa mới bị nghẹn phải có chút khó chịu, khóe mắt đỏ lên, dạng này đảo mí mắt liếc ta bộ dáng tựa như là đang câu dẫn người. Nhưng là hắn nói "Chí Thành không ngốc" lúc biểu lộ lại rất giống thuần khiết thiên sứ... Tốt a, vậy ta liền lý giải, thiên sứ luôn luôn có kiên nhẫn.

Ta cười đi ôm hắn, "Làm sao không ngốc? Viện y học là người đều biết Chí Thành đầu óc có vấn đề."

Hắn bạch ta một chút, lại chăm chú thiếp tại ngực ta bên trên, buồn buồn nói: "Không phải a. Chí Thành chỉ là ngừng tại chín tuổi... Hắn là rất bình thường cũng rất đáng yêu hài tử."

Lúc ấy còn phát sinh thứ gì? Ta có chút nhớ không rõ. Ta liền nhớ kỹ ta đón ánh nắng chiều tiến tới, ngồi vào dưới người bọn họ đầu kia trên ghế dài để trống bộ phận. Không biết vì cái gì, Chí Thành rất sợ hãi ta, thấy ta liền thất kinh mà chạy mất, biến mất tại cha hắn cái gian phòng kia phòng thường trực bên trong. Chung Thần Lạc nguyên bản cầm trong tay cái ngọt ống muốn cho hắn ăn, lần này Chí Thành ngay cả kem ly cũng không đoái hoài tới ăn.

Chung Thần Lạc liền giơ cái kia vừa hủy đi phong kem ly, hướng ta cười: "Lão sư tốt."

Ta hơi kinh ngạc: "Ngươi nhớ kỹ ta?" Dù sao ta chỉ cấp hắn trải qua một lần khóa, hay là mang theo khẩu trang cùng mũ, toàn thân cao thấp chỉ lộ ra một đôi mắt.

Chung Thần Lạc lại cười, hắn vì cái gì nói cái nấy lời nói đều muốn cười?"Lão sư khả năng không nhớ được học sinh của hắn, nhưng học sinh nhất định sẽ nhớ kỹ lão sư nha."

Sau đó hắn đem không ai ăn ngọt ống nâng tới đưa cho ta."Lão sư, ngươi muốn ăn sao? Là dâu tây vị."

Dâu tây, dâu tây... Dâu tây khiến cho ta nhớ tới một người, là ai đâu? Hẳn là cũng không trọng yếu, bởi vì một khắc này trong mắt ta chỉ có Chung Thần Lạc mèo con đồng dạng mỉm cười cùng con mắt, màu hồng phấn bơ thuận cuốn trứng ống chảy xuống, dính vào hắn tuyết trắng trên ngón tay, mang theo sền sệt cùng ngọt ngào khí tức, giống người ngoài hành tinh máu.

Ta vì sao lại yêu Thần Lạc, là bởi vì hắn thiện lương cùng từ bi sao? Thế nhưng là ta cả ngày trong trường học lui tới, một ngày có thể nhìn thấy không hạ hai mươi cái cho mèo ăn nữ hài tử. Mà lại ta thật thích mèo, nếu như cho ăn Chí Thành cũng không so cho mèo ăn càng cao thượng hơn, như vậy ta đối Thần Lạc yêu lại là từ đâu nói đến?

Ta không thích ăn đồ ngọt, nhưng một khắc này ta quỷ thần xui khiến đem kem ly nhận lấy, hai ta tay ở giữa không trung gặp nhau. Hoàng hôn dương quang đã già nua, nó sẽ không gạt người, huống chi còn có chính ta màu da đối nghịch so. Thế là ta xác định —— Thần Lạc thật rất trắng.

Ta nhất định là bị cổ ở, bởi vì một khắc này ta rất không có đạo Dra mở miệng: "Thần Lạc, dung mạo ngươi thật trắng."

Lời này nghe rất giống biến thái, một là do ở hai ta mới thấy qua hai mặt, hai là do ở ta là lão sư của hắn, đại khái so hắn phải lớn mười mấy tuổi. Ta nhìn hắn tế bạch, một tia nếp nhăn đều không có mặt, trẻ tuổi huyết dịch giống suối phun đồng dạng từ tâm thất của hắn bên trong phun ra, làm dịu hắn mỗi một tổ chức tế bào, bởi vậy hắn nhìn qua trắng nõn mà khỏe mạnh, hồng nhuận mà động người. Mà ta đây, ta trước mấy ngày soi gương lúc vừa mới phát hiện một cọng. Ta đưa nó rút ra, đối trước gương đèn phản phản phục phục kiểm tra mấy lần, rốt cục xác định nó bạch đến trong suốt, cùng đèn sự phản xạ ánh sáng tác dụng không hề quan hệ.

Vừa nói xong ta liền có chút hối hận, bởi vì Thần Lạc rất có thể sẽ coi ta là thành một cái lão lưu manh, sau đó lại cũng lờ đi ta. Còn tốt, ta sợ hãi sự tình không có phát sinh, hắn tuyệt không biểu hiện ra chán ghét cùng phản cảm, chỉ là ha ha ha lại cười lên, cười xong hắn nói lão sư, ta toàn thân trên dưới đều rất trắng nha.

Ta có chút chấn kinh. Chung Thần Lạc so ta tưởng tượng bên trong còn muốn thông minh, hắn biết nói sao dùng một câu để cho mình từ Thánh nữ biến thành đãng phụ.

Bất quá ta không có bởi vì câu nói kia đem hắn xem như đãng phụ đối đãi... Ta nghĩ đây nhất định là bởi vì ta yêu hắn, yêu, chữ này là như thế viết đúng không? Ta đem hắn mang về nhà —— ta nhưng cho tới bây giờ đều không có mang bất cứ người nào trở về nhà, trừ... Ta nhớ tới một đôi mỹ lệ lại u ám con mắt. Tại Dân, ngươi vì cái gì vẫn không buông tha ta đây?

Nhưng ta chính là mang Tại Dân về nhà cũng là tại chúng ta quen biết nửa năm về sau, ta là cái rất khó đối người thành lập tín nhiệm người. Bất quá đối với Thần Lạc tình huống này, cùng tín nhiệm cũng không có gì quan hệ, ta chẳng qua là cảm thấy hắn rất an toàn. Nói như vậy, có ai sẽ cảm thấy mang một con ấu mèo về nhà rất nguy hiểm sao? Xấu nhất tình huống đại khái là nó tại ta Laptop bên trên tè dầm... Ai nha, ta sẽ quản giáo tốt hắn, chút lòng tin này ta vẫn phải có.

Ta không mang qua mèo về nhà a, ta chỉ là đánh cái so sánh. Ta đối lông mèo dị ứng, cho tới bây giờ không nghĩ tới nuôi loại vật nhỏ này, nhìn xem liền được.

Ta một cái tay móc chìa khoá mở cửa, một cái tay khác không kịp chờ đợi đem Thần Lạc ôm vào trong ngực. Hắn rất gầy, trên thân bao trùm lấy một lớp mỏng manh cơ bắp, cùng cái tuổi này tất cả không có cố ý luyện qua nam hài tử đồng dạng, không tính rắn chắc nhưng cũng không đến nỗi mềm mại, làm ta nhớ tới thịt bò bên trên dính ngay cả tầng kia gân, ta chính là nhai hơn nửa ngày nó cũng không thấy có bất kỳ buông lỏng dấu hiệu, chỉ có vị toan mới có thể đối phó nó. Thế là ta bắt đầu liếm cổ của hắn, nước miếng của ta giống dung nham đồng dạng đem hắn thanh thuần ăn mòn, hắn bắt đầu sắc tình thở dốc... Thanh âm khô khốc, nhỏ bé, nhưng đầy đủ làm nửa người dưới của ta so sắt thép cứng rắn hơn.

Thần Lạc xương cốt tựa hồ so người đồng lứa tinh tế rất nhiều, đầu gối cũng càng nhỏ hẹp. Hắn có phải là từ có chút chút dinh dưỡng không đầy đủ? Chúng ta ngay cả đèn cũng không kịp mở liền dây dưa ngược lại ở trên ghế sa lon, ta đem áo sơ mi của hắn từ bụng chỗ ấy vung lên đến, phía dưới kia da thịt so nguyệt quang còn muốn bạch. Ta nhẹ nhàng hôn đi lên, tóc cọ đến Thần Lạc trên thân, hắn liền co quắp cười lên: "Lão sư lão sư, tốt như vậy ngứa A ha ha ha ha!"

Hắn tốt mẫn cảm.

Thần Lạc nhục bích bao vây lấy ta dương vật, tựa như hắn thanh xuân đồng dạng bao vây lấy đầu óc của ta cùng tâm, cái này cũng không có khác nhau quá nhiều, ta nghĩ. Ta nay tuổi ba mươi ba tuổi, có khi ta sẽ cảm thấy ta đã so tám mươi ba tuổi còn muốn già rồi... Nhưng không phải giờ phút này, tuyệt không phải, giờ phút này ta toàn thân trên dưới máu tươi đều vọt tới ta kê ba bên trong, Thần Lạc nhiệt độ tại cho chúng nó làm nóng, khiến cho chúng nó sôi trào, sau đó những này máu liền sẽ trở lại toàn thân của ta, trở lại trái tim của ta bên trong, ta tựa như một đầu vừa mới vượt qua ngủ đông rắn đồng dạng tỉnh lại, hoặc là nói, ta lại sống tới.

Thần Lạc ẩm ướt phải rất lợi hại, trước sau đều là. Hắn hoàn toàn không có kinh nghiệm tình dục, chân tay luống cuống vịn phía sau lưng của ta, dương vật tại bụng của ta mài cọ lấy chảy ra chất lỏng, lớn tiếng rên rỉ, mất khống chế vặn vẹo. Hắn cố gắng ngẩng lên trắng bóc khuôn mặt nhỏ nhìn ta: "Lão sư, lão sư... Ta có thể không gọi ngươi lão sư sao?"

Hắn thống khổ lại say mê thần sắc làm ta cảm thấy hài lòng, cho nên ta một vừa dùng sức đụng hắn, một bên nói có thể, ngươi nghĩ gọi cái gì đều được.

Thần Lạc yên lòng nằm xuống lại, thân thể của hắn đạn động, nhỏ giọng kêu, "Ca ca, ngô, ca ca..."

Thao, ta cứng đến nỗi quả thực thấy đau, ta nói Thần Lạc nguyên đến như vậy thích cho người làm lẳng lơ đệ đệ a, gọi bao nhiêu lão nam nhân trải qua rồi?

Thần Lạc rất ủy khuất mà nhìn xem ta: "Không có, không có, chỉ có ca ca thao qua ta, chỉ có ca ca một người..."

Câu nói này lấy lòng ta. Thần Lạc giống một vũng thanh tịnh sơn tuyền, ta chỉ cần đem mình ngâm vào trong thân thể của hắn ta liền sạch sẽ. Cái này làm rất dễ, ta nổi điên giống như thao lấy hắn, không có mang bao, cho nên khi ta vừa đem dương vật rút ra, liền có thật nhiều màu trắng sữa bò đồng dạng dịch thể từ Thần Lạc giữa mông đít chậm rãi chảy xuống.

Ta đem Thần Lạc cũng làm bẩn, nhưng không quan hệ, ta sẽ đem hắn rửa sạch sẽ.

Tắm rửa xong, ta đem Thần Lạc từ trong bồn tắm vớt ra dùng khăn mặt lau khô nước, lại ném cho hắn một bộ đồ ngủ, đem hắn nhét vào trong chăn. Thu thập xong rối tinh rối mù phòng tắm sau ta nhấc lên chăn mền chui vào, Thần Lạc lập tức khéo léo úp sấp ta trên cánh tay nằm xong. Hắn lười biếng tự mang một phần ưu nhã, ta nghĩ đây là một loại cùng mèo mười phần cùng loại khí chất.

Một lát sau, Thần Lạc hơi thở hay là rất nhẹ, không giống như là ngủ. Ta hỏi hắn: "Làm sao không ngủ được?"

Đứa nhỏ này bị phát hiện vờ ngủ, ngượng ngùng từ ngực ta bên trên nâng lên một cái đầu nhỏ, lông xù ủi lấy ta. Hắn thành thật: "Ngủ không được."

"Đang suy nghĩ gì?"

"Đang suy nghĩ lão sư có phải hay không là lần thứ nhất."

Ta nhịn không được cười lên: "Ta đều hơn ba mươi, làm sao có thể là lần đầu tiên... Ta lại không phải lãnh cảm."

Thần Lạc ủy khuất xẹp xẹp miệng, giống như là cũng biết mình có chút buồn cười. Nhưng hắn là người hiếu kỳ tâm rất mạnh hài tử, yên tĩnh hai phút liền lại tràn đầy phấn khởi hỏi ta: "Vậy lão sư lần đầu tiên là cái dạng gì?"

Ta trầm mặc một hồi. Sau đó ta nói: "Rất yên tĩnh."

Rất yên tĩnh, thật rất yên tĩnh, Tại Dân giống người câm đồng dạng mặc ta đối với hắn làm xằng làm bậy. Bất quá Tại Dân thực tại quá xinh đẹp, hắn có Thái Dương Thần Apollo đồng dạng mỹ mạo, coi như hắn thật là một cái câm điếc ta cũng thần hồn điên đảo phải hận không thể chết ở trên người hắn... Thật phải cẩn thận tương đối, Thần Lạc là kém xa hắn anh tuấn, lại hoặc là nói, ta sống hơn ba mươi năm, chưa từng tại trong cuộc sống hiện thực gặp qua so Tại Dân càng xinh đẹp người, nam nhân nữ nhân đều không có. Nhưng rất thần kỳ, với ta mà nói, Thần Lạc thậm chí so mị lực của hắn giá trị cao hơn, bởi vì Thần Lạc như cái thiên sứ, mà thiên sứ tự mang quang hoàn.

Thần Lạc không buông tha: "Sau đó các ngươi yêu đương rồi?"

"Đúng thế, chúng ta yêu đương, chúng ta cùng một chỗ vượt qua ba năm, rất vui vẻ ba năm."

"Kia sau đó thì sao?"

Nét mặt của ta bỗng nhiên âm lạnh lên.

"Hắn chết rồi."

Thần Lạc giống như là bị ta hù đến, hắn thiếp tại trên người ta tứ chi đột nhiên cứng đờ. Ta vội vàng hòa hoãn biểu lộ, nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve phía sau lưng của hắn an ủi hắn, giống đối đãi chân chính hài tử như thế."Không phải thật sự chết rồi... Ân, ngươi có thể đem loại lời này xem như ta một loại cảm xúc phát tiết."

Hắn nhỏ giọng nói, "Tâm tình của ngươi phát tiết thật đáng sợ."

Đáng sợ sao? Có lẽ đi, bởi vì Tại Dân hoàn toàn chính xác chết rồi, mà lại là ta tự tay giết chết hắn. Ta tình yêu vào ngày hôm đó lên đi theo chết đi, ta cả người cũng giống như thi thể lạnh như vậy rơi. Ta đã từng khờ dại coi là, ta dáng dấp rất soái, trong nhà cũng có tiền, khẳng định sẽ có một đám người nhào lên yêu ta, ta làm sao lại tịch mịch đâu? Thế nhưng là ta thật thật tịch mịch, Tại Dân, nguyên lai chỉ có ta chủ động yêu một người lúc mới sẽ không cảm thấy cô độc, nhiều người hơn nữa yêu ta... Cùng ta bản nhân cũng không có bất cứ quan hệ nào a.

Tại Dân, kỳ thật ta hối hận, chúng ta khi đó tuổi còn rất trẻ, không biết có một số việc cần chờ nhất đẳng... Nếu như ta không có làm như vậy, có lẽ chúng ta hiện tại còn ở cùng một chỗ a? Ta khẳng định rất yêu ngươi, ngươi lại ôn nhu lại hiểu chuyện, cho nên ta đại khái suất không sẽ yêu Thần Lạc, nhiều nhất coi hắn làm vãn bối đối đãi. Mà ngươi hẳn là cũng sẽ rất thích hắn, bởi vì ta nhớ được ngươi yêu thích tiểu hài tử, lúc trước đối Chí Thành liền thật là tốt. Ta nghĩ, có thể vượt qua loại cuộc sống này cũng không tệ.

Tại Dân, Tại Dân, hi vọng ta đêm nay sẽ không mộng thấy ngươi.

Thần Lạc giống con nhỏ chim sẻ đồng dạng tại trong nhà của ta ở lại, hắn thật ồn ào, nhưng ta dung túng đây hết thảy. Nhà này phòng ở yên lặng mười mấy năm, cho dù là Tại Dân khi còn sống cũng không có náo nhiệt như vậy qua. Hắn nháo muốn cho ta làm bỗng nhiên cơm bộc lộ tài năng, kết quả kém chút đem phòng bếp cho nổ bay, sương mù máy báo động đều vang... Hàng xóm nhao nhao tới gõ cửa nhà ta, bởi vì những năm gần đây nhà ta chưa hề mở qua lửa, bọn hắn còn tưởng rằng ta đã dọn đi lại đổi mới hộ gia đình tới.

Thần Lạc ủ rũ cúi đầu ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon, ta đi qua nhăn da mặt của hắn, "Nhỏ gặp rắc rối tinh."

Thần Lạc hướng ta nháy nháy con mắt, còn trách sẽ giả bộ đáng thương.

Ta cười: "Ta ra ngoài mua đồ đi, muốn ăn chút gì không?"

Hắn lập tức tích cực: "Mì trộn tương chiên!"

"Điểm tâm ngọt đâu, bánh gatô muốn sao?"

Hắn không kịp chờ đợi gật đầu: "Ta muốn dâu tây mùi vị!"

Dâu tây... Lại là dâu tây? Ta có chút ngạc nhiên sửng sốt, chuyện này rốt cuộc là như thế nào? Đột nhiên đầu óc của ta giống bị sét đánh trúng, bởi vì ta nhớ tới vì cái gì nhà ta chưa từng có mua bất luận cái gì dâu tây vị đồ vật thói quen.

Bởi vì Tại Dân không thích ăn.

La Tại Dân có thể bắt bẻ, trước kia ta tổng hướng bằng hữu phàn nàn hắn kỳ hoa khẩu vị, bằng hữu nghe được lỗ tai lên kén, làm ơn ta không muốn lại cùng hắn tú ân ái. Ta nói này làm sao liền tú ân ái, hắn nói đừng giả bộ, liền ngươi biểu tình kia, cùng tân thủ mụ mụ khoe khoang nhà mình tiểu hài hôm qua lại không có đái dầm không sai biệt lắm.

Tốt a... Ta là đối Tại Dân ẩm thực quen thuộc thuộc như lòng bàn tay tới, bởi vì ta luôn cảm giác mình không đủ hiểu rõ hắn. Tại Dân hết thảy yêu thích đều rất mơ hồ, mỗi lần ta hỏi hắn, hắn luôn luôn nói ngươi quyết định đi, ta đều có thể. Duy chỉ có tại ăn cái gì bên trên, hắn biểu hiện ra vô cùng mãnh liệt độc tài chủ Nghĩa, vui ngọt, thị cay, ăn lên rau thơm đến liền không có ngọn nguồn. Ta bỏ mặc hắn như thế loạn ăn hết, bởi vì cái này cho ta một loại ảo giác, ta đối với hắn rõ như lòng bàn tay ảo giác. Ta hoảng hốt đến muốn mạng, không chút nghĩ ngợi liền mở miệng hỏi Chung Thần Lạc, ta nói ngươi muốn một chén 8shot Americano cà phê sao?

Thần Lạc biểu lộ trở nên có chút vặn vẹo, hắn nói ca, ngươi nghĩ hạ độc chết ta sao?

Ta bỗng nhiên tỉnh lại, "A a, còn tốt, còn tốt, ngươi không muốn liền tốt." Ta lại hỏi hắn, "Vậy ngươi muốn cái gì?"

Thần Lạc lộ ra mèo con đồng dạng dúm dó cười: "Thuần sữa bò là được ~ "

Thần Lạc là cái người rất dễ thỏa mãn, hắn không hề giống Tại Dân như vậy tham lam, đối tình cảm đối vật chất đều là như thế. Ta lúc trước nhìn xem Tại Dân, luôn cảm thấy có chút sợ hãi, bởi vì ta ứng trả không nổi hắn như vậy lớn khẩu vị, đồng dạng đối tình cảm đối vật chất đều là như thế. Hắn so cũng thư dưới ngòi bút những cái kia nữ nhân điên lợi hại nhiều, hắn không quang muốn rất nhiều rất nhiều tiền, cũng phải rất nhiều rất nhiều yêu. Ta thường xuyên lo lắng nếu có một ngày mình cho không được hắn nhiều đồ như vậy, hắn liền sẽ coi ta là thành rác rưởi đồng dạng đuổi ra khỏi cửa, đổi một người đi yêu, sau đó lại cũng không nhìn ta một chút.

Vậy ta nhất định sẽ sụp đổ, ta đã từng yêu hắn như vậy.

Ta cũng hoài nghi tới Thần Lạc có phải hay không là Tại Dân người như vậy. Nhưng coi như thật là. . . Ta cũng sẽ cố gắng thử một lần, ta sẽ không giống mười năm trước như thế đầu não không rõ lập tức xem mạng người như cỏ rác. Cái này cùng trước đó ta nói qua đồng dạng, cùng tín nhiệm không có bất cứ quan hệ nào, ta đã sớm ai cũng không tin, từ khi còn bé vô ý đổ nhào cha ta một bình tiêu bản liền bị đánh gần chết ngày đó trở đi chính là như thế. Ta tin tưởng chính là mình. Ta hiện tại có cố định công việc, có phòng của mình xe của mình, ta không phải mười năm trước cái kia trừ một cái khi viện trưởng cha bên ngoài không có gì cả đồ bỏ đi! Ta cái gì cũng biết cho Thần Lạc, ta thật hội... Chỉ cần ta có.

Nhưng hắn ngay cả cục bộ giải phẫu học thi cuối kỳ đáp án đều không có hướng ta muốn, chỉ là ngẫu nhiên cầm trên sách một chút hắn xem không hiểu chỗ khó đến hỏi ta. Ta có chút kỳ quái lại có chút tự hào, nói không chừng ta Thần Lạc là cái rất cao quý người đâu?

Thời gian về sau vạch ba tháng, giải phẫu học liền muốn kết khóa, các bạn học đại thể cũng đều giải phẫu hơn phân nửa. Cái từ khóa này nói khổ sở không khó, nhưng muốn thi điểm cao cũng không dễ dàng, chỉ cần là muốn cầm cao tích điểm bảo đảm nghiên tiểu hài đều rất khẩn trương, Thần Lạc cũng không ngoại lệ. Hắn rốt cục không nể mặt da đến cầu ta, nói ta có thể tại khảo thí một ngày trước ban đêm dẫn hắn đi giải phẫu phòng học ôn tập một lần sao? Bình thường mọi người cùng nhau ôn tập lúc thực tại quá loạn, muốn nhìn đại thể tiêu bản cũng thường xuyên bị bạn học khác chiếm, hắn chen không đi qua.

Điểm ấy cửa sau ta vẫn là hết sức vui vẻ mở, ta nói đương nhiên có thể.

Ngày đó ta thí nghiệm làm được có chút trễ, chờ mang theo Thần Lạc tiến giải phẫu trung tâm lúc đều đã chín giờ tối. Ta còn là lần đầu tiên hơn nửa đêm chỉ cùng một người tới chỗ như thế, tuy nói nơi này hết thảy ta đều đã quen thuộc, nhưng thật đi tới thời điểm trong lòng nhiều ít vẫn là có chút khẩn trương.

Bên tường chạn thức ăn bên trong bày biện rất nhiều cục bộ tiêu bản, trái tim, bàn tay, chi dưới, còn có sinh non thai nhi. Chúng ta hệ lão sư làm những này thật sự có một bao, tiêu bản bảo tồn được tương đương hoàn mỹ, đỏ lam nhiễm dịch quán chú động tĩnh mạch mạch máu từng chiếc rõ ràng.

Thần Lạc đi đến hắn giải phẫu cỗ kia trước mặt, trầm mặc kéo mò thi thể túi. Ta nói ngươi không ở bộ này bên trên tìm cũng có thể, dù sao khảo thí lúc ngươi mặc kệ xác nhận vị nào đại thể lão sư, chỉ cần có thể tìm tới ngươi thứ muốn tìm là được.

Hắn nói: "Ta vẫn là đối cỗ này tương đối quen thuộc nha, ta thử trước một chút nhìn, thực tại tìm không thấy ta lại đi những người khác trên thân tìm."

Ta gật gật đầu, "Cũng được."

Ta tiến tới nhìn bài tập của hắn, thật rất hoàn mỹ, ta nghĩ hắn tất nhiên là theo ba ba học giết cá lúc có được đầu bếp róc thịt trâu, a không, giải cá cấp bậc kỹ thuật. Đây là cỗ nam tính thi thể, ta tán thưởng hắn vận khí tốt, bởi vì nam tính chỉ cần không phải quá mập mạp, một nửa đều so nữ tính thể nội trữ tích mỡ muốn ít, không có nhiều như vậy thi dầu, giải phẫu dễ dàng rất nhiều.

Ta có chút buồn ngủ, hôm nay thí nghiệm nhiệm vụ nhiều, lên được quá sớm. Thần Lạc chậm rãi đối chiếu bản bút ký kiểm tra, đột nhiên dùng cùi chỏ đảo đảo ta, "Lão sư, túi mật tam giác làm sao chỉ tương đối tốt đâu?"

Ta lắc lắc đầu ý đồ để cho mình thanh tỉnh chút, tiến tới đem thi thể phần bụng bao trùm lấy điểm kia làn da đẩy ra, thật sự là trên lớp quá lâu, cái này da người đều nhanh làm."Ầy, nơi này."

"Kia nách thần kinh đâu?"

"A, " ta vượt qua Thần Lạc đứng ở trước mặt hắn đi, đem thi thể cánh tay trái bên ngoài triển, đẩy ra cơ bắp sau đem một cây hoàn chỉnh nách thần kinh lựa đi ra. Thần Lạc giải phẫu phải rất hoàn mỹ, thần kinh bên ngoài bám vào rất nhiều mềm tổ chức đều bị hắn sạch sẽ bóc ra.

Ta vừa định ra hiệu hắn sang đây xem, phía sau lưng đột nhiên đau đớn một hồi.

Ta không dám tin tưởng quay đầu lại, trông thấy Thần Lạc chính cắn răng nghiến lợi giơ người đứng đầu thuật cắt đứng tại đằng sau ta, cái kia thanh cây kéo đỏ bừng, không ngừng có tươi mới máu từ trên chuôi đao chảy xuống, nhuộm đỏ hắn tay.

Ta cái này mới cảm giác được ta phía sau lưng ướt đẫm, máu cùng mồ hôi cùng một chỗ tại vai của ta xương bên trên uốn lượn... Nhưng trên tay của ta còn có chút khí lực? Ta nghĩ có lẽ là Thần Lạc đâm trật, hoặc là chính là hắn lực đạo quá nhỏ, đâm vào không đủ sâu.

Ta giận không kềm được đưa tay bóp lấy cổ của hắn, "Ngươi tại sao phải giết ta? Ta có chuyện gì đối với ngươi không đúng?"

Thần Lạc rất nhanh bị ta bóp phải thở không nổi, hắn quá nhỏ yếu, ở trong tay ta giống con không có năng lực phản kháng chút nào gà con. Mặt của hắn bắt đầu trở nên tím xanh, bên cạnh giãy dụa bên cạnh câm lấy cuống họng buồn bã kêu lên, "Ca. . . Ca ca. . ."

Ta thật vô dụng, nghe được hắn gọi ca ca liền mềm lòng, một lòng mềm trên tay của ta làm kình liền tan mất một nửa. Ta nghĩ có lẽ ta hẳn là hỏi trước một chút hắn tại sao phải làm như thế, ta là có thể tha thứ hắn lần này, bởi vì. . . Ta yêu hắn a.

Thần Lạc lại lộ ra mèo con đồng dạng mỉm cười, hắn kêu, ca ca...

Ta đột nhiên hoảng sợ. Thần Lạc không phải đang nhìn ta, con mắt của hắn quang như là mũi tên đâm thủng thân thể của ta hướng phía sau vọt tới.

Hắn đang nhìn ai?

Ta khó có thể tin thuận ánh mắt của hắn, chậm rãi hướng sau lưng nhìn lại...

Ngày thứ hai trên TV thông báo tin tức một cái:

20xx năm ngày 13 tháng 8, xx đại học lâm sàng giải phẫu trung tâm số 423 phòng học phát hiện thi thể một bộ, trải qua phân biệt vì nên trường học giải phẫu cùng tổ chức phôi thai học hệ họ Lý giáo sư, trước mắt nguyên nhân cái chết không rõ, camera giám sát đồng đều không thấy rõ ràng khả nghi nhân viên.

Phiên ngoại Tại Dân thiên

Mẹ ta chết sớm, cha ta dựa vào bán cá nuôi sống ta cùng đệ đệ ta, một đoạn thời gian rất dài bên trong, trên người ta đều có một cỗ rất nặng mùi cá tanh.

Bởi vậy ta trong trường học thời gian một mực không thế nào tốt qua, từ rất sớm bắt đầu đồng học liền không vui lòng cùng ta ngồi một bàn, lý do là ta thực tại quá khó ngửi. Lão sư rất tức giận, giáo dục hắn không thể kỳ thị đồng học, sau đó đem hai ta đuổi trở về phòng học lên lớp. Ái chà chà lão sư... Ngài còn không bằng đem hai ta ngăn cách đâu, tiểu tử này tâm thật là đen, bị ngài phê bình liền lấy ta trút giận, hướng ta trong túi xách nhét nòng nọc, đem ta luyện tập sách đều cho hủy.

Ta rất khó chịu: Mẹ ngươi tại chợ bán thức ăn bán trứng gà, ngươi cho rằng ta không biết sao? Toàn thân đều là cứt gà mùi vị, ngươi so ta cao quý đến mức nào?

Đương nhiên lời này ta không nói, ta phải tại trước mặt lão sư bảo trì một cái khiêm tốn hữu lễ học sinh tốt hình tượng, cuối kỳ bình học sinh ba tốt muốn thêm tiền thưởng, mặc dù không nhiều, nhưng đầy đủ ta cho đệ đệ mua cá vàng nhỏ, hắn vẫn muốn hai đầu bong bóng ngâm tới. Ta không hiểu hắn, chúng ta cha chính là bán cá, ngươi nhìn cá còn không có nhìn đủ đâu? Đương nhiên không hiểu về không hiểu, em ta muốn cái gì ta đều phải đi cho hắn làm ra, bởi vì hắn là em ta nha.

Ta đem nòng nọc từ trong túi xách chấn động rớt xuống ra, ném vào trong thùng rác. Hôm sau ta ngồi cùng bàn trong túi xách xuất hiện một con cóc, hắn như bị điên kêu to, đem con kia xấu đồ vật từ trong bọc vung ra đến, vừa vặn quẳng tại ta trên cánh tay, chất nhầy tích táp chảy tràn ta đầy tay đều là. Hắn rất tức giận hỏi ta có ý tứ gì, ta nói không có ý gì nha, ngươi đưa ta nòng nọc lớn lên a.

Sau đó hai ta xoay đánh thành một đoàn, lão sư nghe hỏi chạy đến, không phân tốt xấu đem hai ta một chầu thóa mạ , liên đới lấy ta cái kia học kỳ học sinh ba tốt tiền thưởng cũng không có.

Cho nên nói, ta thật rất chán ghét cá hương vị.

Nhưng ta vẫn là sẽ đi giúp ta cha làm thịt cá, gió mặc gió, mưa mặc mưa. Bởi vì nếu là ta cự tuyệt đi, công việc này liền phải rơi xuống em ta trên đầu, ta tuyết trắng sạch sẽ tiểu đệ đệ Thần Lạc, ta làm sao nhịn tâm để hắn trở nên giống như ta thối không ngửi được đâu? Ta sẽ tại tắm rửa xong thời điểm đem đệ đệ ôm vào trong ngực liều mạng ngửi, đây là ta làm ca ca duy nhất khao thưởng, "Lạc Lạc thơm quá."

Thần Lạc luôn luôn cười khanh khách né tránh ta thân cận, hắn nói ca ca không muốn lại nghe á! Lạc Lạc thật ngứa. Phòng ở tương đối nhỏ, cho nên hai ta ban đêm phải ngủ cùng một cái giường, trước khi ngủ hắn sẽ ngọt ngào hôn ta một cái, nói ca ca ngủ ngon, Lạc Lạc thật yêu ngươi.

Ta cũng rất yêu đệ đệ của ta. Ta nằm ở trên giường, tại một mảnh trong bóng tối mở to mắt ảo tưởng xán lạn tương lai. Chúng ta nhất định sẽ dời xa cái này ngăn cách ven biển tiểu trấn, đi đến một cái tiệm địa phương mới, Thần Lạc rất yêu âm nhạc, ta sẽ cho hắn mua dương cầm. Sau đó ta phải ở nhà mỗi một góc bên trong đều để lên hoa tươi, để lên mùi thơm hoa cỏ, ngay cả trong nhà vệ sinh đều là hoa hồng hương vị... Dạng này ta liền sẽ thoát thai hoán cốt, biến thành người thượng đẳng, trên thân rốt cuộc ngửi không thấy một tia cá tanh.

Học đại học sau ta rời khỏi nhà, đến một đại thành thị đọc y khoa. Thần Lạc rất không nỡ ta, nhưng cùng lúc lại rất kiêu ngạo dáng vẻ, hắn nói ca ca tương lai khẳng định là cái rất lợi hại bác sĩ.

Thần Lạc đến trạm xe đưa ta, hắn thân thể gầy nhỏ đi theo quê quán một ngọn cây cọng cỏ dần dần đi xa, trở thành ngoài cửa sổ không cách nào kéo lấy phóng đại viễn cảnh.

Sự đau lòng của ta giống phóng tới trong chảo dầu bay nhảy sống cá, Thần Lạc thế mà khóc. Phải biết, đệ đệ của ta là toàn thế giới kiên cường nhất đệ đệ, trừ hắn xuất sinh lúc ấy bị bác sĩ đánh đòn bên ngoài chưa từng rơi qua một giọt nước mắt.

Ta che mặt nghĩ, đệ đệ ngươi phải chờ ta, ca ca rất nhanh sẽ đến đón ngươi.

Ta đọc đại nhị năm đó nhận biết Lý Đế Nỗ, hắn là giải phẫu khóa giáo sư nghiên cứu sinh, vừa vặn phụ trách cho chúng ta ban khi trợ giáo. Lý Đế Nỗ vóc dáng cùng ta cao không sai biệt cho lắm, dáng dấp rất anh tuấn. Ta nghe nói hắn là cơ sở viện y học viện trưởng nhi tử, cái này khiến hắn xem ra càng anh tuấn. Ta tại thực tiễn trên lớp cố ý giơ tay lên: "Học trưởng, lọ thuốc hít làm sao tìm được đâu?"

Hắn đi tới, rất kiên nhẫn vì ta giải thích: "Nhìn, nơi này là mẫu dài triển gân bắp thịt..."

Ta thất thần, lúc đầu ta cũng không phải vì hỏi vấn đề, ta đương nhiên biết lọ thuốc hít làm sao tìm được. Hắn cách ta rất gần, thân bên trên tán phát ra Cổ Long mùi vị của nước, ta say mê vụng trộm hít vào khí.

Về sau trên người ta cũng sẽ là loại vị đạo này, nhất định sẽ.

Còn tốt, Lý Đế Nỗ thích nam nhân, ta rất thuận lợi bò lên trên hắn giường. Hắn kỳ thật rất ôn nhu, ta lần thứ nhất không có ăn bất luận cái gì đau khổ. Ta nằm ở trên giường, rộng mở đùi mặc hắn cho ta làm công tác chuẩn bị, dầu bôi trơn tại ta phía dưới trong động khuấy lên dinh dính tiếng nước. Hắn cẩn thận chen vào, bên cạnh động thân thể bên cạnh thương tiếc hôn môi của ta, "Tại Dân, đau không?"

Ta lắc đầu, không thương, còn thật thoải mái. Nguyên lai người thượng đẳng ân ái là như thế này làm, muốn trước khuếch trương, muốn hỏi trước có đau hay không. Ta nghĩ ta cần học tập người thượng đẳng giao hợp phương thức, ta cái gì cũng đều không hiểu. Bọn hắn lúc ân ái sẽ chửi bậy sao, sẽ thét lên sao, sẽ như chó từ phía sau thọt tới sao? Những này ta cũng không biết, cho nên ta không thể làm gì khác hơn là liều mạng cắn miệng môi dưới nhẫn nại lấy, không dám phát ra một tia thanh âm.

Lý Đế Nỗ phát hiện ta yên tĩnh, hắn có chút buồn cười cúi người hôn hôn ta: "Tại Dân, nơi này cách âm rất tốt."

Ta kìm lòng không được ôm lấy hắn. Lý Đế Nỗ trên thân rất ấm áp, trên người hắn loại kia như có như không Cổ Long nước vị lại một lần tiến vào ta trong lỗ mũi. Ta nghĩ ta còn thật thích hắn, về sau ta cùng Lạc Lạc rời nhà lúc có lẽ cũng có thể mang theo hắn cùng một chỗ.

Ta tại Đế Nỗ trong nhà ở ba năm, chúng ta chung đụng được rất tốt, trừ có đôi khi hắn chính êm đẹp ôm ta, lại đột nhiên nhăn nhăn cái mũi: "Ngươi giữa trưa ăn cá rồi?" Ta lắc đầu nói không có a, hắn liền không nghĩ nhiều nữa, "Không biết nơi nào luôn có cỗ mùi cá tanh."

Ta trên lưng mồ hôi lạnh xoát một chút liền hạ đến. Không có khả năng, không có khả năng... Cái này sao có thể? Ta đều nhiều năm không có làm thịt qua cá nha, hắn nghe được chính là cái gì? Ta bắt đầu sợ hãi Lý Đế Nỗ, ta trước kia tại dưới người hắn sẽ rất giãn ra, nhưng hiện tại ta luôn luôn co lại quá chặt chẽ. Hắn muốn cùng ta lưỡi hôn, muốn đem đầu lưỡi của ta từ miệng ta bên trong lôi ra ngoài, ta không dám, chỉ duỗi ra một chút xíu đầu lưỡi đưa cho hắn. Trên người ta sẽ có mùi cá sao, trong miệng của ta sẽ có mùi cá sao? Ta cảm thấy cái mũi của hắn giống cảnh khuyển đồng dạng nghe được ta sơ hở, ta sẽ bị hắn từ trong đám người trước mặt mọi người xác nhận sau đó ném vào đại lao sao?

Thế nhưng là ta thành thật, ta dài đến như thế lớn, đồng dạng tội cũng không có phạm qua! Trừ nghèo khó, Lý Đế Nỗ, van cầu ngươi nói cho ta, nghèo khó là một loại sai lầm sao?

Ta luôn luôn như thế sợ hãi rụt rè, hắn đương nhiên liền có chút căm tức, chất vấn ta ta đến cùng chuyện gì xảy ra, có phải là sinh bệnh rồi? Ta không dám nói cho hắn đâu, ta đương nhiên không dám... Ta ôm chặt điểm kia chăn lông, đem mình cùng chỉ như con tằm bao vây lại. Ta nói ta không có, ta thật không có.

Lý Đế Nỗ mất kiên trì, đóng sập cửa mà đi. A, hắn Cổ Long nước không có mang đi! Còn thả tại chúng ta phòng ngủ trên bàn để máy vi tính. Hắn vừa đi ta liền chân trần nhảy đến trên mặt đất, giống nghiện thuốc phạm người đồng dạng ngã trái ngã phải vọt tới trước bàn, luống cuống tay chân vặn rơi nước hoa cái nắp liền đối với mình một trận phun tung tóe. Ta thật là thơm, ta dám cam đoan ta hiện đang đánh cái Cách nhi đều là hương. Ta đánh lấy run rẩy ngược lại tại trên giường, cửa sổ sát đất chiếu ra một cái chật vật nam nhân, cong lên thân thể cực giống một con nấu chín tôm.

Lý Đế Nỗ, ngươi đi như thế nào đây? Ngươi hiện tại mau trở lại nghe ta, nếu như có thể, ta nguyện ý đem ta toàn thân trên dưới mỗi một cây trong mạch máu máu tươi đều rút khô, đổi thành Cổ Long nước quán chú đi vào... Ngươi nhất định sẽ rất thích dạng này ta đi, ta nói có đúng hay không?

Ăn tết lúc ta về lội nhà, cho Thần Lạc cùng ba ba đều mua rất nhiều thứ. Ta vui vẻ nhấn chuông cửa, nhưng không ai mở cửa, ta lại tìm ra chìa khoá đem cửa mở ra, trong nhà thật không ai. Thần Lạc đi đồng học nhà chơi rồi? Đã buổi chiều, ta không thể làm gì khác hơn là đi trước cá trong tiệm tìm cha, muốn để hắn sớm tan tầm, giúp ta gọi Lạc Lạc về nhà ăn cơm.

Ta không nghĩ tới ta sẽ tại cha trong tiệm trông thấy Thần Lạc. Ta sao có thể đem cái này tra nhi quên đây? Ta rời nhà đi nơi khác lên đại học, sau đó Thần Lạc đón lấy công việc của ta, đây là tất nhiên. A, làm thịt cá nghề nghiệp là thế tập! Ta nhanh ngạt thở, bảo bối của ta đệ đệ, mặc cao ống mưa đen giày, trên thân cột chống nước da tạp dề, xem ra tâm tình rất tốt cho một con cá lấy nội tạng, vài miếng vảy cá dính tại gò má của hắn bên trên, dưới ánh mặt trời lập loè phát lượng.

Hắn thậm chí tại hừ ca, hắn sao có thể không quan tâm cái này? Thừa dịp hắn còn chưa phát hiện ta, ta hoảng hốt chạy bừa trốn trở về nhà. Ta phát thệ ta muốn ở lại viện, ta muốn được sống cuộc sống tốt, ta muốn để Lý Đế Nỗ giúp ta một chút, chính là để hắn thao ta cả một đời ta cũng nguyện ý... Nhà ta kỳ thật chỉ có thể miễn cưỡng cung cấp một đứa bé đọc sách, nhưng ta không thể để cho đệ đệ ta lại làm cái này, hắn đều muốn bên trên tiểu học toàn cấp học, để ở nhà mỗi một ngày với hắn mà nói đều là dày vò.

Thế nhưng là Lý Đế Nỗ cự tuyệt ta. Hắn nói Tại Dân, ngươi sang năm mới bản khoa tốt nghiệp, sinh viên chưa tốt nghiệp làm sao ở lại viện đâu, ngươi không nên gấp gáp, lại đợi thêm mấy năm, chờ ngươi tốt nghiệp bác sĩ lại nói được không? Ta cũng vẫn chỉ là học sinh a. Ngươi hiện tại đưa ra loại yêu cầu này... Ta cùng phụ thân ta đều sẽ rất khó làm, Tại Dân.

Ta ngoan cường lắc đầu, không được, không được! Hắn phát hiện cùng ta không cách nào câu thông, nhất thời giận dữ. Hắn nghi ngờ nhìn ta: "Ngươi không phải là vì ở lại viện mới đi cùng với ta đi, La Tại Dân?"

Hắn đều ba năm không có như thế ngay cả tên mang họ kêu lên ta. Ta đột nhiên rất oán hận hắn, hắn chính là ta cùng đệ đệ ta hạnh phúc trên đường chướng ngại vật. Hoa của ta, ta mùi thơm hoa cỏ, ta hoa hồng hương vị nhà vệ sinh, còn có ta đáng yêu đạn lấy dương cầm Lạc Lạc, đều muốn biến thành bọt nước! Ta mất lý trí kêu to: "Đúng! Ta chính là vì ở lại viện! Ngươi cho rằng ngươi lớn bao nhiêu mị lực sao Lý Đế Nỗ, toàn thế giới đều muốn cướp bên trên giường của ngươi? Ngươi nếu là không giúp ta chuyện này, ta liền đi cùng phụ thân ngươi nói ngươi thích nam nhân... Ngươi cảm thấy hắn sẽ sẽ không cùng ngươi đoạn tuyệt quan hệ?"

Lý Đế Nỗ mặt đột nhiên trở nên trắng bệch, hắn bỗng nhiên đứng dậy đẩy ta một thanh, không nói một lời liền đi.

Nói điểm lời khó nghe là rất thoải mái, nhưng ta mới qua hai ngày liền hối hận, đủ không có tiền đồ. Ta nghĩ ta tổn thương Đế Nỗ, hắn dù sao đã từng đối với ta rất tốt qua. Người sinh sống tại chung một mái nhà lúc, cũng không có khả năng chỉ có ăn cơm cùng ân ái, ta tại nổi giận lúc mất đi trí nhớ, hiện tại bọn chúng giống như là thuỷ triều tuôn ra về trong bộ ngực của ta, lương tâm của ta tựa như cái heo bàng quang như thế bành trướng. Ta nhớ lại ta phát sốt lúc túi chườm nước đá, thuận miệng nhấc lên sau đó ngày thứ hai bàn ăn bên trên xuất hiện đồ ngọt, lái xe cũng phải mở một giờ mới có thể mua được. Nếu như yêu có thể bị giải tỏa kết cấu, như vậy ta lại nên chứng minh như thế nào hắn đối tình cảm của ta cũng không phải là yêu đâu?

Lúc này trên điện thoại di động của ta tung ra một cái tin nhắn ngắn."Tại Dân, thật xin lỗi, chúng ta trò chuyện tiếp trò chuyện có thể chứ? Ta trời tối ngày mai làm xong thí nghiệm đại khái 8:30, đến lúc đó chúng ta tại bệnh lý lâu lầu một văn phòng thấy a? —— Lý Đế Nỗ "

Ta vội vàng trả lời hắn, ta nói xong, đương nhiên được.

Ta lật ra hồi lâu không xuyên áo sơ mi trắng, tỉ mỉ chải tóc, ta lần này không thể quá lỗ mãng, Đế Nỗ luôn luôn ăn mềm không ăn cứng, ta phải chậm rãi cùng hắn giải thích. Ta tin tưởng hắn sẽ đáp ứng ta, tựa như hắn trước kia vô số lần đáp ứng ta như thế... Thực tại không được ta nguyện ý cho hắn liếm phía dưới, gọi hắn muốn làm sao chơi ta đều có thể, chỉ cần hắn có thể giúp ta lần này.

Ta đúng hẹn đi tới bệnh lý trước lầu, cổng có cái tiểu hài đang chơi ván trượt. Ta nhìn kỹ, là cổng phòng thường trực Phác thúc hài tử Chí Thành, hắn chín tuổi, cùng đệ đệ ta không chênh lệch nhiều, ta nhìn thấy hắn liền sẽ nghĩ từ bản thân Thần Lạc. Nghĩ như vậy trong lòng ta trở nên mềm mại, vẫy tay ra hiệu Chí Thành tới, đút cho hắn một cây kẹo que. Chí Thành cao hứng đem đường điền vào miệng bên trong, nói tạ ơn Tại Dân ca, ta cười đẩy hắn một chút, thằng nhóc rách rưới mà chơi đi.

Ta hướng về bệnh lý lâu đi vào, hướng ta cùng Thần Lạc hạnh phúc tương lai đi đến. Văn phòng màn cửa không có kéo lên, đèn quang phác hoạ ra Lý Đế Nỗ anh tuấn bên mặt. Hắn sẽ dùng một nụ hôn nghênh đón ta, nhất định sẽ.

-fin. -


	36. Chapter 36

Tháng chín sinh trưởng đau nhức

RouqiuACT

Su mmary:

Phiền người thân thể, trưởng thành cũng sẽ đau nhức.

Đáng ghét Phác Chí Thành, trong mộng cũng muốn hại ta.

Work Text:

Chung Thần Lạc chính tại kinh lịch một trận lề mề sinh trưởng đau nhức.

Đêm khuya, có gió chưa hề quan hợp cửa sổ khe hở tiến vào đến, trêu chọc màn cửa dậy sóng, lén qua bất tỉnh màu vàng quang ảnh bò lên trên gối đầu.

Trên gối đầu người tiến hành trầm ổn mà nhẹ nhàng hô hấp. Hắn gần nhất thường thường nằm mơ, có đôi khi rất chân thực, chỉ mơ tới cùng người bên cạnh làm phổ phổ thông thông sự tình, có đôi khi lại rất thiên mã hành không, lên trời xuống đất lại xuống biển, tùy tâm sở dục không gì làm không được.

Chung Thần Lạc này sẽ chính ở trong mơ cùng Phác Chí Thành cùng một chỗ trốn học. Phác Chí Thành muốn hắn nhấc tay nói đau bụng đi nhà vệ sinh, mình lại thừa dịp lão sư mặt hướng bảng đen viết chữ đứng không, nhận lấy đồng học chú mục lễ, đứng người lên nghênh ngang từ cửa sau đi tới.

Bọn hắn tại cửa nhà cầu chạm mặt, Chung Thần Lạc tức giận đâm Phác Chí Thành vai, chỉ trích hắn quá phách lối làm việc bất chấp hậu quả. Một khi bị chủ nhiệm lớp phát hiện, miễn không được lại muốn phạt hắn ở phòng học ngoại trạm, cùng gió Tây Bắc nói chuyện phiếm.

Phác Chí Thành xem thường, hướng hắn cười đùa tí tửng, vỗ bộ ngực giống như là muốn làm gì cam đoan. Nhưng là nhìn lấy hắn miệng há ra hợp lại, lại nghe không đến bất luận cái gì thanh âm.

Chung Thần Lạc cảm thấy cổ quái, dùng sức án lấy lỗ tai của mình. Một cái chớp mắt Phác Chí Thành hư không tiêu thất, trước mặt chỉ có chủ nhiệm lớp chống nạnh mặt mũi tràn đầy tức giận.

Chuyện đột nhiên xảy ra, Chung Thần Lạc không cách nào suy nghĩ vì cái gì, thân thể của hắn đối kinh hãi làm ra ứng kích phản ứng, quay đầu co cẳng liền chạy, cắn chặt răng dùng hết toàn lực liều lĩnh hướng về phía trước chạy.

Mắt thấy cùng chủ nhiệm lớp khoảng cách càng ngày càng gần, Chung Thần Lạc cảm thấy thể lực tiêu hao, cổ họng khô đốt phải giống như là muốn bốc cháy lên. Hai chân của hắn đột nhiên mềm nhũn, kịch liệt đau nhức như dòng điện từ bắp chân cơ bắp lan tràn ra.

Tuyệt vọng nằm xuống đất, mở mắt lại vẫn là một mảnh đen tối. Mượn bất tỉnh tối đèn ánh sáng, Chung Thần Lạc miễn cưỡng nhận ra đến chính mình là tại gian phòng trên giường, vừa đối trần nhà làm một trận giấc mơ kỳ quái.

Bắp chân đau đớn để hỗn độn ý thức rất nhanh thanh tỉnh, hắn cuộn mình đứng người dậy, nhíu chặt lông mày dùng sức xoa bắp chân cơ bắp. Trên mạng nói cái này gọi sinh trưởng đau nhức, hắn đã bực bội vừa bất đắc dĩ.

Phiền người thân thể, trưởng thành cũng sẽ đau nhức.

Đáng ghét Phác Chí Thành, trong mộng cũng muốn hại ta.

1

Thiếu niên sinh trưởng rất là kỳ diệu, từ thò đầu ra nhìn non nớt măng, sinh trưởng vì xả hơi thẳng tắp cây trúc, phảng phất chỉ cần mấy cái trời tối người yên ban đêm.

Chung Thần Lạc đối thân thể của mình đột biến hậu tri hậu giác. Ngẫu nhiên một ngày, hắn đột nhiên phát hiện trước kia cao hơn một đoạn nữ ban trưởng giống như là rút lại cùng mình nhìn thẳng. Thường thường bị trong lớp lớn người cao đùa ác thả tại giá sách đỉnh tiểu thuyết, không biết từ cái kia trời từ bản thân cũng có thể đi cà nhắc đủ đến.

Thiếu niên người thân thể giống như là đối bài tiết chất kích thích sinh trưởng trong chuyện này nghiện, Chung Thần Lạc cảm giác mình mỗi ngày đều đang hô hấp chỗ càng cao hơn không khí mới mẻ. Nhanh một chút, hắn nghĩ, lại cao một chút, dù là bởi vì sinh trưởng nương theo đau đớn hủy hoại càng nhiều mộng đẹp, cũng không quan hệ.

Đáng tiếc hắn đang điên cuồng sinh trưởng đồng thời, một người khác cũng không cam chịu yếu thế. Giống như là có cái gì huyền diệu không thể đối kháng, từ bọn hắn nhận biết lên, Phác Chí Thành tựa hồ vĩnh viễn so Chung Thần Lạc cao, dù chỉ là mấy centimet, dù là Chung Thần Lạc mỗi ngày đem sữa bò xem như nước ùng ục ùng ục rót vào bụng, cũng không làm nên chuyện gì.

Nghĩ vượt qua Phác Chí Thành thân cao tâm tư không thể đã được như nguyện, Chung Thần Lạc trong đầu liên quan tới Phác Chí Thành đáng ghét lý do lại tăng thêm một hạng.

Cướp đi cao hơn chính mình 5cm không khí mới mẻ.

Chung Thần Lạc sinh trưởng đau nhức là gần nhất mới bắt đầu. Hắn nhắm mắt lại đem bắp chân xoa giống mì vắt, cảm giác đau đớn tiếp tục sau một lúc yếu bớt, động tác của hắn cũng dần dần biến nhu, trong bất tri bất giác lần nữa chìm vào giấc ngủ.

Ngày mai lại mở mắt, liền chính là làm học sinh cấp ba tiến vào sân trường ngày đầu tiên, hắn hiếu kì lại chờ mong.

Nhập học ngày sáng sớm, cửa trường học là mỗi năm một lần long trọng cảnh tượng. Lớp danh sách tấm trước vĩnh viễn náo nhiệt nhất nhất chen chúc, lít nha lít nhít danh tự theo số lượng chia khác biệt lớp theo thứ tự sắp xếp.

Đám người tranh nhau chen lấn, giống như là đang tra nhìn vận mệnh thẩm phán kết quả. Bọn nhỏ là không sợ chen chúc, sớm một giây tìm tới tên của mình, liền có thể sớm một giây trấn an bởi vì lo lắng mà nhảy lên kịch liệt trái tim.

Chung Thần Lạc ở cửa trường học đối lớp danh sách tỉ mỉ đi tìm ba lần, trong lúc đó nhiều lần bị chen chúc biển người thôi táng kém chút tại danh sách trên bảng nằm sấp thành chữ lớn. Đáng tiếc vô luận hắn cố gắng như thế nào, 2 ban cũng chỉ có Chung Thần Lạc, không có Phác Chí Thành.

Nguyên nhân chính là như thế, khi nhìn đến Phác Chí Thành xuất hiện tại lớp mười 2 ban cửa phòng học thời điểm, Chung Thần Lạc là sai kinh ngạc vừa vui mừng.

"Hắc! Thần Lạc!"

Hắn cách thật xa vung vẩy cánh tay, hấp dẫn trong hành lang một đám người đồng lứa mục Hikaru bị phơi bày ra điểm danh người cảm thấy gương mặt có chút phát nhiệt, nhanh chân hướng Phác Chí Thành thời điểm ra đi, ở trong lòng lặng lẽ mắng hắn là kẻ ngu.

"Ngươi không phải người cả nhà ra ngoài du lịch ngày mai mới gấp trở về sao?" Chung Thần Lạc hỏi hắn.

Bình thường hận không thể mỗi phút mỗi giây đều dính vào nhau hai người, bởi vì tốt nghiệp lữ hành mà không thể không phân biệt một đoạn thời gian. Gặp lại Phác Chí Thành, hắn giống như rám đen một chút, áo thun cổ áo cái khác làn da có như ẩn như hiện sắc sai vết tích. Cắt đầu tóc ngắn lộ ra người sáng láng hơn, vóc dáng lại vọt cao không ít, cười hì hì xem ra tâm tình tựa hồ rất tốt.

"Mẹ ta nói cao trung mới nhập học, ngày đầu tiên thích ứng hoàn cảnh cùng giao đến bạn mới rất trọng yếu, cho nên đuổi ta một người sớm trở về."

"Nha. . ." Chung Thần Lạc gật đầu, "Vậy ngươi ở đây làm cái gì, ngươi hẳn không phải là cái này phòng học a?"

"Nhưng ngươi đúng vậy a, ta đương nhiên là tới tìm ngươi." Phác Chí Thành biểu lộ khoa trương, giống đang cười nhạo hắn biết rõ còn cố hỏi.

Quả nhiên không phải một lớp a, Chung Thần Lạc chán ghét mình tổng là ưa thích làm vô dụng chờ mong. Hắn lắc lắc đầu lại hỏi Phác Chí Thành: "Vậy là ngươi lớp mấy?"

"Ta? Ta làm sao biết!" Phác Chí Thành lẽ thẳng khí hùng, nói xong lại tự giác chột dạ: "Nhìn thấy tên của ngươi tìm tới, mình ở đâu đây không phải còn chưa kịp nhìn a."

". . ."

Hai người cãi nhau đường cũ trở về cửa trường học, đám người tán không ít, Chung Thần Lạc dùng ngón tay trỏ dán danh tự từng bước từng bước đi xuống, cuối cùng tại 27 ban danh sách phát hiện Phác Chí Thành danh tự chỉ cho hắn nhìn.

Phác Chí Thành một cái đại thủ trùng điệp dựng tại Chung Thần Lạc trên vai: "Thần Lạc a, không nghĩ tới vận mệnh tàn nhẫn như vậy, nhẫn tâm đem chúng ta tách rời."

"Ngươi cứ giả vờ đi Phác Chí Thành, " Chung Thần Lạc đẩy ra dựng tại trên vai hắn tay, "Lần này không có ta tại lớp học cho đồng học phổ cập khoa học hắc lịch sử, ngươi đáy lòng không biết vụng trộm vui bao nhiêu lần a?"

"Cái gì a!" Phác Chí Thành biểu lộ giống như là bị thiên đại ủy khuất, "Ngươi luôn luôn ở ngay trước mặt ta cho người khác giảng ta khi còn bé làm qua chuyện xấu, nhưng ta nhưng cho tới bây giờ không có ngăn lại qua ngươi!"

"Kia là ngươi đuối lý."

"Được thôi." Phác Chí Thành nói không lại hắn, thở dài, nhìn chằm chằm Chung Thần Lạc con mắt một lần nữa lại hỏi: "Thần Lạc, chúng ta không tại một lớp, ngươi có phải hay không kỳ thật thật cao hứng?"

"Tạm được."

Chung Thần Lạc cắn môi một cái, tạm được, là thật cao hứng, cao hứng con mắt cùng cái mũi đều chua.

Phác Chí Thành cùng Chung Thần Lạc là ngay cả cái mông đều từng chân thành tương đối bằng hữu quan hệ, bọn hắn sớm tại tuổi tác chỉ là một chữ số thời điểm liền đã tự xưng quá mệnh huynh đệ. Chung Thần Lạc người một nhà đem đến Phác Chí Thành nhà đối diện ngày ấy, Phác Chí Thành vẫn chỉ là cái nằm rạp trên mặt đất cùng dưới lầu gia gia nuôi cẩu tử so với ai khác đầu lưỡi càng dài hùng hài tử.

Có hàng xóm mới vào ở, giống như là học kỳ bên trong gia nhập xếp lớp, máu mới để cả tòa tiểu lâu đều đi theo náo nhiệt lên. Vận chuyển đồ dùng trong nhà công nhân làm thuê ra ra vào vào, chật hẹp hành lang so thường ngày càng hỗn loạn, tham gia náo nhiệt lão các trụ hộ tại mới cửa hàng xóm tụ tập, nhìn quanh một trận hàn huyên vài câu liền coi như là đánh qua chào hỏi.

Chung Thần Lạc bị ba ba một cái tay ôm, ánh mắt sáng ngời nhìn bốn phía, đối chung quanh hết thảy mới tràng cảnh tràn ngập hiếu kì. Xa lạ đám a di vây quanh hắn cười cười nói nói, trong đám người một viên cái đầu nhỏ nhô ra đến, dắt Chung Thần Lạc ba ba ống quần ngửa đầu hướng hắn hô: "Thúc thúc, ngươi thả hắn xuống tới."

Hai cái tiểu hài tuổi tác không kém mấy tháng, Phác Chí Thành lại bởi vì chính mình kỷ trà cao centimet mà tự nhiên đem Chung Thần Lạc xem như đệ đệ. Hắn nắm mới từ ba ba trong ngực hạ xuống mặt đất Chung Thần Lạc tay, dẫn hắn đi tìm nằm sấp tại trên bãi cỏ phơi nắng cẩu tử, lại nắm lấy Chung Thần Lạc thủ đoạn để có chút sợ hãi hắn nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve đầu chó. Đại cẩu lông tóc bị phơi ấm mượt mà, tại mặt trời dưới đáy lộ ra phá lệ mềm mại có quang trạch.

Phác Chí Thành trịnh trọng kỳ sự chụp Chung Thần Lạc bả vai, chỉ vào cẩu tử nói đây là hắn huynh đệ, còn nói đã vừa mới cùng nó bắt chuyện qua, về sau Chung Thần Lạc chính là hắn đệ, cẩu tử chưa từng khi dễ đệ đệ.

Chung Thần Lạc cái hiểu cái không khẽ gật đầu, một bên đại cẩu uể oải ngáp một cái, xoay người tiếp tục phơi một bên khác lông tóc.

Trẻ vị thành niên hứa hẹn yếu ớt dễ nát, đáng tiếc vào lúc ban đêm bởi vì không cẩn thận dẫm lên đại cẩu cái đuôi mà bị khắp thế giới đuổi theo chạy, vừa chạy vừa gào khóc Chung Thần Lạc cũng không rõ.

Trước một đêm ký ức cũng không thoải mái, nhưng sáng sớm ngày thứ hai ngồi lên xe trường học, Chung Thần Lạc do dự mấy giây hay là tiếp nhận Phác Chí Thành đưa cho hắn sữa đường ngậm tại miệng bên trong, không chớp mắt nhìn hắn trộm kéo ngồi trước nữ hài bím bên trên da gân.

Có thể là sữa đường quá ngọt, Chung Thần Lạc vừa dọn tới đầu mấy năm nhu thuận giống Phác Chí Thành "Tiểu tùy tùng", luôn luôn cùng tại cái mông của hắn phía sau, cùng hắn khắp thế giới vì không phải làm loạn.

Phác Chí Thành đề nghị cho cẩu tử cắt tóc, hai người liền đem xinh đẹp đáng yêu Đại Kim lông cắt thành có Địa Trung Hải kim sắc chó đốm, bị dưới lầu hàng xóm gia gia phát hiện sau bắt lại phạt quét cả tòa hành lang.

Quét lấy quét lấy Phác Chí Thành lại muốn so với ai dùng cái chổi cơn gió nổi lên càng lớn, thế là trong hành lang vừa cắt xong lông chó đầy trời nhảy múa. Đúng lúc gặp ở tầng cao nhất lông tóc dị ứng học sinh cấp ba tỷ tỷ tan học về nhà, dù cho nàng xoay người ôm đầu bịt lại miệng mũi chạy vội lên lầu, y nguyên không thể trốn qua ngay cả đánh ba ngày hắt xì vận mệnh.

Bị hắt xì tra tấn ngày thứ ba buổi chiều, nàng tức hổn hển bắt lấy tránh tại Chung Thần Lạc gian phòng bên trong Phác Chí Thành, vặn lấy lỗ tai của hắn để hắn hô to ba tiếng "Ta biết sai, ta về sau cũng không dám lại", chuyện này mới tính chấm dứt.

Về sau lầu nhỏ phụ cận Kiện nhân công ao nước, trong ao ở giữa là một tòa rất thật người làm giả núi, dưới núi nuôi rất nhiều đầu cam kim hoa sắc cá vàng, to to nhỏ nhỏ trong nước tự do xuyên qua.

Phác Chí Thành ngồi tại bên cạnh cái ao lắc lư bắp chân, nhìn chằm chằm giả sơn cố gắng suy nghĩ như thế nào mới có thể vượt qua ao nước hoàn thành hắn leo núi đại nghiệp. Chung Thần Lạc liền ngồi xổm tại bên cạnh hắn đùa xinh đẹp cá vàng, hắn đem cổ cùng bàn tay phải thật dài, ý đồ đụng vào cách hắn gần nhất đầu kia tiểu sinh mệnh.

Cá còn không có sờ đến, Chung Thần Lạc lại bởi vì trọng tâm bất ổn mà trực tiếp dẫm lên trong nước. Ao nước cũng không sâu, lúc đầu chỉ có thể thấm ướt quần của hắn, nhưng Chung Thần Lạc cho là mình muốn ngâm nước, đứng tại trong ao vừa hô vừa bay nhảy, ướt đẫm áo cùng một bên kinh hoảng Phác Chí Thành.

Phác Chí Thành hảo tâm nói cho Chung Thần Lạc, mụ mụ nói quần áo ướt phải nhanh cởi ra mới sẽ không cảm mạo. Nhưng Chung Thần Lạc khó chịu đến muốn mạng, cắn miệng đỏ mặt liều mạng lắc đầu, cực giống vừa tắm rửa xong cẩu tử, vung phải hắn mặt mũi tràn đầy là nước. Thế là hắn đành phải thỏa hiệp, mặt mũi tràn đầy bất đắc dĩ đứng tại bên bờ ao cho Chung Thần Lạc vắt khô quần và quần áo.

Lại không phải nữ hài tử, Phác Chí Thành nghĩ thầm, không thoát liền không thoát đi.

Thẳng đến Chung Thần Lạc không còn như cái hành tẩu vòi hoa sen thoải mái đại địa, Phác Chí Thành mới mang theo hắn trở về nhà. Ướt sũng hai người dưới lầu bị hàng xóm a di ngẫu nhiên gặp, hô trời hảm địa đẩy hai người bọn họ lên lầu các tìm các mẹ.

Chờ Chung Thần Lạc đổi thật sạnh sẽ quần áo uống vào sữa bò nóng lại lắc đến Phác Chí Thành nhà đi, hắn còn đứng trong phòng khách bị mụ mụ quở trách. Các đại nhân đều chuyện đương nhiên cho rằng là Phác Chí Thành mang theo Chung Thần Lạc đi chơi nước, làm hại hắn rơi vào ao nước.

Mặc dù như thế, Phác Chí Thành cam tâm tình nguyện một người chịu hai phần mắng, nhìn thấy Chung Thần Lạc còn vui tươi hớn hở vụng trộm hướng hắn nhếch môi cười.

2

Tiến vào cao trung ngày đầu tiên, Chung Thần Lạc ngồi tại bàn học trước một lần lại một lần đếm lấy vừa phát sách mới, hắn còn giống như không quá quen thuộc ngồi tại một cái không có Phác Chí Thành phòng học. Lớp mười chủ nhiệm lớp là Anh ngữ lão sư, ngay cả nói Trung văn đều giống như mang theo dương mùi vị ngay cả đọc, nghe được người lỗ tai sinh kén. Nàng cẩn thận an bài xong mới lớp sự vụ, còn nói chút dọa người ngoan thoại, bắt đầu giao phó ngày mai tập huấn chú ý hạng mục.

Chung Thần Lạc đem sách núi từ trái đến phải nhiều lần đắp lên công việc đã tiến hành đến thứ tư lượt, "Tập huấn" cái từ này đột nhiên tiến vào lỗ tai của hắn.

"Tập huấn?" Động tác trong tay của hắn dừng lại, "Cái gì tập huấn?"

"Bảy ngày nhỏ huấn luyện quân sự thôi, ngươi không biết a?" Sát vách bàn cái kia mang theo tròn kính mắt, trên mặt thịt hồ hồ nam sinh nghe thấy hắn lẩm bẩm, thế là quay đầu đáp lời.

"Không biết, ai nói?"

"Trường học thông tri nói, vị bạn học này, ngươi sẽ không là tìm nhầm trường học đi?"

"A, thông tri a, dài như vậy một đoạn lớn, ta không nhìn. . ."

Chung Thần Lạc vừa dứt lời, trước bàn nam sinh cũng xoay người. Mặt của hắn thật nhỏ, cả người vừa gầy lại tinh tế, xem ra so nữ sinh trả hết tú. Nhưng hắn không thanh tú chuyển hướng chân ngồi, tùy tiện hướng bọn họ hai phất phất tay: "Kỳ thật không có gì, liền chúng ta một đống người đi cái trụ sở huấn luyện cho các huấn luyện viên đưa việc vui chứ sao."

"Thật giả?" Tròn kính mắt khom người tiến tới, "Huấn luyện viên kia có thể hay không nhằm vào hắn thấy ngứa mắt a?"

"Sẽ, nhưng ngươi đừng như cái lăng đầu thanh giống như cùng bọn hắn đối nghịch, liền sẽ không bị thấy ngứa mắt."

"Có đạo lý." Tròn kính mắt gật đầu, còn muốn hỏi chút gì, lại bởi vì chủ nhiệm lớp ở phía trước dùng sức gõ bục giảng mà ngậm miệng lại.

Chung Thần Lạc căn bản không biết tập huấn, càng không cùng cha mẹ nhấc lên việc này, lăng đầu lăng não nghe một đống lớn an bài cùng chú ý hạng mục, kết quả một cái đều không có ghi nhớ.

Ngày đầu tiên khai giảng, lãnh đạo trường học thông tình đạt lý không có an bài giảng bài. Phác Chí Thành ba giờ chiều liền tan học, chạy đến Chung Thần Lạc cửa phòng học nhìn quanh, chờ hắn cùng nhau về nhà thu thập ngày mai đi tập huấn hành lý.

Tròn kính mắt đang bận đem sách mới hướng bàn trong bụng nhét, dành thời gian đỗi đỗi Chung Thần Lạc cánh tay: "Ài, ngươi nhìn bên ngoài người nam kia, lúc này mới khai giảng ngày đầu tiên đâu, liền ở phòng học bên ngoài chờ bạn gái nhỏ, quá phách lối đi?"

Chung Thần Lạc không hứng thú thưởng thức bạn trai của người khác, hắn còn đang vì xảy ra bất ngờ tập huấn mà tâm phiền khí nóng nảy, ngược lại là trước bàn nghe nói hướng ngoài cửa sổ nhìn thoáng qua.

"Ngươi đừng nói, dáng dấp lại cao lại soái, còn rất có khí chất, quả nhiên loại người như thế mới có thể có cơ hội chờ bạn gái."

"Cái gì khí chất?" Tròn kính mắt khinh thường bĩu môi, "Yêu sớm khí chất còn tạm được."

Hai người lại rảnh rỗi kéo vài câu, Chung Thần Lạc không có chen vào lời nói, hắn vội vã về nhà nói cho cha mẹ cái này muốn mạng tin dữ. Nhanh nhẹn thu thập túi sách đứng dậy, đối hai cái bạn mới nói câu bái bai liền đi ra ngoài cửa.

Thẳng đến đi ra ngoài mấy bước bị sau lưng Phác Chí Thành đột nhiên nhốt chặt vai, Chung Thần Lạc lúc này mới ý thức được, vừa mới trong lúc vô tình mình đã bị hai vị bạn mới trào phúng.

"Oa Thần Lạc, chủ gánh các ngươi mặc cho cũng rất có thể giảng đi?" Phác Chí Thành hoạt động cổ cùng cánh tay, ở phòng học bên ngoài không có việc gì chờ đợi quá lâu, hắn có chút mệt rã rời.

"Ài, Phác Chí Thành, " Chung Thần Lạc quay đầu gọi hắn, "Ngươi lần sau đừng đến chờ ta."

"Vì cái gì?"

Không tại sao, Chung Thần Lạc nói không nên lời lý do, không muốn bị gọi Phác Chí Thành cô bạn gái nhỏ sao? Bởi vì Phác Chí Thành quá dễ thấy nhưng là mình lại chán ghét bị nhìn chăm chú sao? Hắn cũng không nói lên được, thậm chí đều nghĩ hỏi mình vì cái gì.

"Được rồi, " Chung Thần Lạc đành phải đổi giọng: "Ngươi muốn tới thì tới đi."

Theo sau lưng Phác Chí Thành lỏng vòng tại trên vai hắn tay, đứng tại chỗ sững sờ trong chốc lát, lại vội vàng theo sau, không có lại truy vấn.

Ra cửa trường rẽ phải là một đầu thật dài quà vặt đường phố, lòng nướng bún thập cẩm cay, nổ xuyên Oden, đủ loại đồ ăn hương khí hỗn hợp lại cùng nhau, hấp dẫn lấy sau khi tan học bụng đói kêu vang bọn nhỏ vị giác.

"Phác Chí Thành!" Chung Thần Lạc xa xa nhìn thấy Oden cửa hàng bài, mừng rỡ vỗ Phác Chí Thành túi sách: "Nơi đó có Quan Đông nấu, chúng ta đi thôi!"

Hai người bọn hắn ăn lên đồ vật đến gió xoáy tàn Vân, giống tiểu động vật không che giấu chút nào đối đồ ăn yêu thích cùng ưu ái. Ngồi đối mặt nhau, ngươi một chuỗi ta một chuỗi, ăn vào ăn cực kỳ ngon còn muốn biểu lộ khoa trương dừng lại, vội vàng đưa tới đối phương trước mắt. Không cần ai nói chuyện, người đối diện liền tay của hắn cắn một miệng lớn, sau đó giơ ngón tay cái lên hạnh phúc gật đầu.

Chung Thần Lạc nâng cao bụng về nhà kết cục chính là rạng sáng hai giờ rưỡi cũng bởi vì đau bụng đau nhức mà trên giường lăn lộn, cha mẹ nhìn hắn đầu đầy mồ hôi bờ môi trắng bệch, trong đêm tiễn hắn đến bệnh viện kiểm tra, vậy mà là cấp tính dạ dày viêm.

Từ khi sinh trưởng đau nhức đến nay, Chung Thần Lạc khó được dài mà an ổn ngủ một giấc, tỉnh lại liền biết được mình không cần tham gia tập huấn. Hắn nghĩ, đây coi như là nhân họa đắc phúc sao? Bất quá loại đau này nhưng so sánh sinh trưởng đau nhức khó chịu gấp một vạn lần, tựa như là giơ đao tiểu nhân tại mình trong bụng hung hăng càn quấy, nôn mửa cảm giác cũng từng trận xông lên cổ họng, quả thực muốn mạng.

Nếu có cơ hội lại đến, hắn lần này khẳng định không chọn cùng Phác Chí Thành cùng một chỗ loạn ăn cái gì.

Nghĩ đến Phác Chí Thành, Chung Thần Lạc từ trên giường ngồi dậy, hắn sẽ không cũng cũng giống như mình nhân họa đắc phúc đi?

Đáng tiếc Phác Chí Thành không có như thế "Gặp may mắn", Chung Thần Lạc tại trên giường bệnh lo lắng hắn thời điểm, hắn chính tại trụ sở huấn luyện trên bãi cỏ sinh long hoạt hổ, cho các bạn học biểu diễn nghỉ hè học được mấy chiêu giả mạo ngụy liệt cầm nã thuật.

Buổi chiều ăn muộn cơm thời gian, Chung Thần Lạc đã từ bệnh viện về nhà. Mụ mụ tại trong phòng bếp vội vàng nấu cháo, hắn ngồi ở phòng khách trên ghế sa lon, đối TV không thú vị tống nghệ tiết mục mơ mơ màng màng đang muốn chợp mắt. Một trận tiếng gõ cửa dồn dập đột nhiên vang lên, dọa đến hắn toàn thân giật mình.

Trừ Phác Chí Thành cũng sẽ không là ai.

"Chung Thần Lạc!" Cửa mở ra, Phác Chí Thành nhìn thấy hắn kích động đến phảng phất thấy tái sinh phụ mẫu.

"Ngươi làm sao đột nhiên bệnh, giải tán thời điểm ta tại lớp các ngươi trong đội ngũ tìm nửa giờ sửng sốt không tìm được ngươi, bọn hắn nói ngươi xin nghỉ bệnh, toàn bộ tập huấn đều không tham gia."

Phác Chí Thành thở hồng hộc dựa vào tại cửa ra vào nói chuyện đều tốn sức. Hắn mặc trường học phát màu xanh lá cây đậm ngụy trang ngắn tay, trên trán bốc lên tinh tế dày đặc mồ hôi, gương mặt bởi vì vận động dữ dội mà bao trùm lên một tầng nhàn nhạt đỏ ửng, toàn thân tràn đầy ngày mùa hè nhiệt liệt khí tức.

Hắn đem trong tay căng phồng cái túi giơ lên Chung Thần Lạc trước mắt: "Cảm giác còn tốt chứ? Ta mang cho ngươi gà rán cùng trà sữa, ăn nhiều một điểm, ăn được mới có thể khôi phục phải nhanh!"

Gà rán mùi thơm từ Phác Chí Thành ngón tay khe hở thẳng hướng Chung Thần Lạc trong lỗ mũi chui, hắn lui lại mấy bước, phát hiện nguyên lai bình thường yêu quý hương vị sinh bệnh nghe cũng sẽ cảm thấy dầu mỡ.

Bất đắc dĩ thở dài, Chung Thần Lạc bên cạnh gõ đầu của hắn vừa nói: "Ngươi là kẻ ngu sao? Ta dạ dày viêm, chỉ có thể uống cháo, những vật này ngươi tự mình ăn đi, ta nhìn ngươi ăn là được."

"A. . ." Phác Chí Thành cau mày há to mồm, "Tại sao có thể như vậy, ta mua hai người phần. . ."

"Ngươi cho rằng ta không biết ngươi có thể ăn xong a?"

Phác Chí Thành liền tại Chung Thần Lạc bên chân ngồi xuống, TV còn đặt vào vừa mới cái kia nhàm chán tống nghệ. Hắn ở trên thảm gặm gà rán uống trà sữa, Chung Thần Lạc ở một bên uống cháo hoa Ôn nước sôi.

Vừa uống một ngụm, Chung Thần Lạc dùng chân nhẹ nhàng đỗi Phác Chí Thành eo, "Ài, không đúng, tập huấn không phải toàn phong bế thức a, ngươi không thể chạy đến a?"

"Hoàn toàn chính xác không cho phép ra ngoài, " Phác Chí Thành khuỷu tay chống đỡ tại trên đầu gối, quay đầu hướng Chung Thần Lạc nhíu mày."Nhưng bọn hắn ngăn không được ta."

"Được rồi, ngươi liền đắc ý đi, " Chung Thần Lạc lại đá hắn một cước, "Chờ một lúc trở về liền bị tóm lên đến phê bình giáo dục."

"Không có khả năng, ta không chỉ có muốn chạy, còn muốn Thiên Thiên chạy. Ngày mai lúc này trở lại nhìn ngươi, không mua gà rán, cùng ngươi húp cháo."

Chung Thần Lạc từ trong lỗ mũi hừ hừ vài câu không có trả lời, thúc giục hắn nhanh nhẹn ăn chút gì, ăn xong đóng gói rác rưởi mang đi.

Phác Chí Thành ăn uống no đủ co quắp ở trên ghế sa lon, sờ lấy bụng nói hắn lập tức liền muốn chống đỡ chết rồi. Lại vịn Chung Thần Lạc đầu để hắn đem lỗ tai hướng trên bụng mình góp, nói Chung bác sĩ nhanh nghe một chút bụng hắn bên trong gà rán mấy tháng, ngày mai đến tột cùng có thể hay không sinh.

"Tiểu Chung bác sĩ, " Phác Chí Thành một mặt thống khổ, bắt lấy Chung Thần Lạc một con tay không thả trong lòng bàn tay vò: "Ta bà bà nhất định phải ta thuận sinh, nói thuận sinh ra gà rán tương đối giòn xốp giòn. Ôi uy, thế nhưng là ta sợ đau a!"

Nói xong còn giả vờ giả vịt lau nước mắt, Chung Thần Lạc nhìn hắn vô lại dáng vẻ, cảm thấy vừa bực mình vừa buồn cười. Bụng đều muốn cười đến lại đau, cháo cũng uống không trôi, đành phải tranh thủ thời gian tiễn hắn ra cửa, sau đó không chút lưu tình đem hắn cùng "Vui vẻ một điểm, nhớ kỹ chờ ta, hảo hảo dưỡng bệnh!" căn dặn cùng một chỗ nhốt ở ngoài cửa.

Ngày thứ hai buổi chiều, Chung Thần Lạc lại ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon nhìn chằm chằm màn hình TV ngẩn người. Nhàm chán tống nghệ tiết mục tại thả một thời kì mới, hắn vẫn như cũ không có hứng thú gì, nhưng lười nhác nhấn điều khiển từ xa. Cứ như vậy ngốc ngồi yên, cũng không ngủ, nghe xong nguyên một kỳ.

Bởi vì Phác Chí Thành không đến.

Mụ mụ nấu xong cháo bày trên bàn nóng lần thứ ba thời điểm, Chung Thần Lạc từ bỏ. Một mình hắn yên lặng uống hai bát, vừa uống vừa phát thệ về sau cũng không tiếp tục tin tưởng Phác Chí Thành chuyện ma quỷ.

Ban đêm, Chung Thần Lạc buồn bực đầy bụng tức giận trên giường lật qua lật lại, không biết lúc nào mới ngủ, cũng không biết ngủ bao lâu, bày tại dưới gối đầu điện thoại bỗng nhiên tích tích tích nhao nhao cái không về không, đem hắn bừng tỉnh.

Chung Thần Lạc đem đầu che phủ chăn mền ý đồ thôi miên mình, phát hiện không làm nên chuyện gì về sau, từ bỏ lung tung cào lấy mái tóc, ngồi dậy tìm điện thoại. Sáu điểm không đến, bầu trời ngoài cửa sổ vừa mới hiện ra hơi ánh sáng, hắn nghĩ, Phác Chí Thành, tốt nhất không phải ngươi, không phải liền chết chắc.

Đầu bên kia điện thoại di động người như là tâm điện cảm ứng đột nhiên yên lặng, Chung Thần Lạc ấn mở khung chat, liên tiếp tin tức giống như là con cá phun ra bong bóng, dài dài ngắn ngắn, xen vào nhau tinh tế.

Thần Lạc Thần Lạc Thần Lạc

Thật xin lỗi! ! ! ! ! ! !

Ta khuya ngày hôm trước từ nhà ngươi lúc trở về bị ra cầm giao hàng huấn luyện viên bắt đếnTT

Hắn vậy mà để ta viết một ngàn chữ kiểm điểm trước mặt mọi người niệm? ?

Ai da kia đều không trọng yếu

Trọng yếu là bởi vì trên điện thoại di động giao mới không thể nói cho ngươi

Hiện tại cái điện thoại di động này là mượn lớp bên cạnh đồng học

Phi thường phi thường thật xin lỗi thật xin lỗi! !

Phiền quá à khả năng mấy ngày nay cũng không thể đi tìm ngươi

Ta lập tức liền muốn đi tập hợp QAQ

Bái bai Thần Lạc

Chớ có trách ta

Không cho phép sinh khí

Ngươi ở nhà hẳn là sẽ ngủ nướng a?

Ha ha ha thật hạnh phúc

Ta hiện tại nhanh vây chết

Không cần về ta tin tức, điện thoại cái này còn a

Kia cùng ngủ nướng Thần Lạc chào hỏi muốn nói như thế nào đây?

Ta biết!

Giữa trưa tốt, Thần Lạc ^^

Chung Thần Lạc một đầu một đầu đi xuống, vốn đang bởi vì chính mình miệng quạ đen làm hại Phác Chí Thành bị huấn luyện viên trừng phạt mà cảm thấy có chút áy náy, trượt đến cuối cùng mấy đầu lúc, rời giường khí toàn bộ lại dâng lên.

Hắn dùng sức nhấn lấy màn hình điện thoại di động đánh chữ, tưởng tượng mình là tại nhấn Phác Chí Thành đầu.

Giữa trưa khá lắm đầu a! Cái này mới sáu giờ không đến! Nhao nhao chết! ! !

Tựa như là thanh xuân cẩu huyết thần tượng kịch bên trong nam nhân vật nữ chính vận mệnh bỏ qua, đầu này lẻ loi trơ trọi tin tức phát ra sau phảng phất đá chìm đáy biển, lại cũng không thể thu được hồi phục.

3

Mấy ngày kế tiếp bên trong, Phác Chí Thành phảng phất bốc hơi khỏi nhân gian, không có tin tức nữa.

Tập huấn ngày cuối cùng buổi chiều, Chung Thần Lạc không thể vững vàng chủ động đi gõ cửa đối diện. Cửa két một tiếng mở ra, Phác Chí Thành mụ mụ thấy là hắn tựa hồ có chút ngoài ý muốn, nhưng vẫn là nhiệt tình chào hỏi tiến đến.

Chung Thần Lạc đoán Phác Chí Thành lúc này đã kết thúc tập huấn, thế là hỏi a di hắn có hay không tốt. Chí Thành mụ mụ lại vẻ mặt vô cùng nghi hoặc: "Không phải tập huấn kết thúc hậu học trường học an bài mọi người kéo lấy hành lý trực tiếp đi ký túc xá sao? Ta còn buồn bực ngươi làm sao không có đi đâu."

"Ký túc xá? Phác Chí Thành trọ ở trường sao?"

"Đúng a." Chí Thành mụ mụ đem trên bàn cắt gọn mâm đựng trái cây đưa cho hắn, "Cao trung mẹ ngươi còn không nỡ cho ngươi báo trọ ở trường đâu?"

"Ừm. . ." Chung Thần Lạc gật đầu, dừng một chút đứng dậy nói: "A di, hắn không ở nhà ta liền đi về trước."

A di giữ chặt cánh tay của hắn: "Tìm kia tiểu tử có chuyện gì? Hắn mang điện thoại di động nhưng là không thể dùng, nói tập huấn kết thúc liền gọi điện thoại cho ta, có muốn hay không ta nói với hắn nói?"

"Không cần không cần, " Chung Thần Lạc khoát tay, nheo mắt lại cười đến ngọt ngào, "Ta đợi sẽ tự mình liên hệ hắn là được."

"Được, hay là ngươi đứa nhỏ này hiểu chuyện bớt lo. Cũng không biết nhà chúng ta Chí Thành mấy ngày nay có hay không gặp rắc rối bị giáo huấn, ai."

Chung Thần Lạc cười ngượng ngùng, chột dạ đi ra ngoài vội vàng đóng cửa lại. Hắn cũng không dám nói cho a di nói con của ngươi tập huấn ngày đầu tiên liền chạy tới nhà ta ăn xong một con gà rán, lúc trở về còn bị huấn luyện viên bắt tại trận phạt viết kiểm điểm.

Kỳ thật hắn cũng không có gì muốn cùng Phác Chí Thành nói, chính là muốn gặp hắn một chút, muốn biết hắn mấy ngày nay đến tột cùng trôi qua có được hay không, có hay không bị khi phụ, có thể hay không rất vất vả. Nhưng là lại không muốn nhìn thấy hắn, hi vọng cuộc sống của mình bên trong xuất hiện Phác Chí Thành ba chữ này tần suất có thể hơi giảm ít một chút điểm.

Hắn nghĩ, có chút nói không nên lời, giấu sâu một chút, thời gian đủ lâu liền có thể không có dấu vết mà tìm kiếm. Có chút ngoài ý liệu tình cảm, nghĩ đến ít một chút, cũng Hứa tổng có một ngày sẽ bị lãng quên.

Tập huấn bảy ngày, đối với tham gia bọn nhỏ đến nói là vất vả mệt nhọc mà ý vị tuyệt vời. Không có thành tích áp lực, không có nhàm chán lớp học, tràn ngập chỉ có dương ánh sáng, mồ hôi, đồng bạn cùng vui cười.

Rõ ràng tư thế hành quân bảy phút độ giây như năm, nhưng khắp nơi bị ước thúc, đem đi đường coi như cơm ăn, đem tập hợp khi tiêu khiển, không có điện thoại, không cùng ngoại giới liên lạc bảy ngày, lại cực giống mùa hè mưa, khí thế hung hung, đến đi vội vàng.

Chung Thần Lạc tránh thoát trận này ngày mùa hè mưa to.

Một mực trốn đến chính thức lên lớp ngày ấy. Ở nhà đợi đến sắp mốc meo Chung Thần Lạc một lần nữa trở lại phòng học, hắn kinh ngạc phát hiện những cái kia xối qua trận mưa lớn này bạn cùng lớp giống như là trong vòng một đêm trở nên quen thuộc, nghiễm nhiên ở chung mấy năm lão hữu.

Đối mặt với trong phòng học đại đa số với hắn mà nói vẫn xa lạ mặt, Chung Thần Lạc đột nhiên cảm thấy mình đích thật không thể nói là "Nhân họa đắc phúc", có lẽ trận kia mưa to không phải bị hắn tránh thoát, mà là bỏ lỡ.

Mà bị hắn bỏ qua, xa không vẻn vẹn chỉ có mưa.

Lớp thứ hai ở giữa, Phác Chí Thành lại đứng tại 2 ban phòng học cửa sau, tiện tay bắt cái ra đi nhà xí đồng học, muốn hắn hỗ trợ gọi Chung Thần Lạc.

Người kia nhìn chằm chằm hắn nhìn một lúc lâu, gõ đầu của mình hỏi hắn: "Ài ài ài, ngươi không phải cái kia, cái kia, niệm kiểm điểm cái kia? Ngươi gọi cái gì tới?"

"Ngươi quản ta gọi cái gì?" Phác Chí Thành đem hắn nhanh ngả vào trước mắt mình ngón tay dịch chuyển khỏi, "Ta tìm Chung Thần Lạc đâu, phiền phức hỗ trợ gọi một chút."

"Úc!" Người kia đột nhiên đề cao âm lượng: "Ngươi gọi Phác Chí Thành, đúng không?"

Đúng cái thí đúng, ta bảo ngươi cha.

Phác Chí Thành không có đáp lời, cau mày lông không kiên nhẫn trải qua hắn, quyết định tự mình tiến phòng học tìm người. Đúng lúc gục xuống bàn chép bút ký Chung Thần Lạc bởi vì cổng vang động mà quay đầu lại nhìn quanh, hai người có thể thành công đối mặt.

"Thần Lạc!" Phác Chí Thành hướng hắn phất tay, ra hiệu hắn ra.

Chung Thần Lạc con mắt lượng một giây lại ngầm hạ đi. Hắn duỗi lưng một cái, vẫy vẫy cổ tay ê ẩm giống như là không tình nguyện đứng dậy, nghiêng mắt nhìn thấy bên cạnh tròn kính mắt chính há to mồm nhìn qua Phác Chí Thành, lại quay đầu nhìn mình, trong mắt tràn ngập kinh ngạc cùng nghi hoặc.

"Thế nào, Lý Đông Hách, ngươi ngốc rồi?"

"Ngươi biết hắn a?"

"Nhận biết, làm sao rồi?"

"Không có chuyện, " mang theo tròn kính mắt Lý Đông Hách lắc đầu, lại mắt nhìn cửa sau, "Ngươi đi trước, người ta chờ ngươi đấy, đợi chút nữa trở lại hẵng nói."

Chung Thần Lạc cái này mới phát giác trong phòng học rất nhiều người đều nhìn mình cùng Phác Chí Thành, cái này khiến hắn cảm thấy không từ tại, làm cái gì a? Lại không phải minh tinh, Phác Chí Thành kẻ ngu này tập huấn bảy ngày giết người phóng hỏa rồi?

Vừa đi ra phòng học, Phác Chí Thành chắp tay trước ngực cầm giơ lên trước ngực, thành khẩn hướng Chung Thần Lạc xin lỗi: "Thần Lạc, ngày đó chuyện đột nhiên xảy ra, ta thật không phải là cố ý thả ngươi bồ câu."

"Minh bạch, " Chung Thần Lạc chùy bờ vai của hắn, "Ngươi tập huấn làm gì rồi? Làm sao bọn hắn giống như đều biết ngươi?"

"Ta? Không làm gì a, liền kiểm điểm viết tình cảm dạt dào một điểm." Phác Chí Thành cười vò vừa mới bị đánh tới địa phương nói: "Ài, Thần Lạc, về sau giữa trưa cùng ban đêm chúng ta cùng một chỗ ăn cơm đi, ta tại đầu bậc thang chờ ngươi."

"A. . . Nhưng là giữa trưa ta cùng bạn cùng lớp hẹn xong, ban đêm ta muốn về nhà." Mặc dù Chung Thần Lạc thanh âm rất không có sức, nhưng hắn không có nói láo. Vừa sáng sớm cái mông vừa đụng phải ghế, Lý Đông Hách liền đầy nhiệt tình hẹn lấy hắn cùng trước bàn ba người về sau cùng một chỗ ăn cơm.

Hắn lúc ấy không có đáp ứng Lý Đông Hách, nhưng hiện tại hắn cự tuyệt Phác Chí Thành.

Phác Chí Thành sững sờ mấy giây, phảng phất tại trống trải ngư trường phiêu đãng thật lâu, rốt cục vớt lên một vấn đề: "Khuya về nhà? Thần Lạc ngươi không có ở ký túc xá sao?"

"Không, mẹ ta không nghĩ để ta ở ký túc xá."

Phác Chí Thành cúi đầu lâm vào trầm mặc, giống như là tại trầm mê suy nghĩ. Chung Thần Lạc cho là hắn sẽ nói muốn cùng mình cùng nhau về nhà, cho nên lại muốn lấy dừng chân sinh thân phận mỗi ngày vụng trộm chuồn đi.

"Không cần, " Chung Thần Lạc nói: "Ngươi hảo hảo ở ký túc xá, không cần theo giúp ta về nhà."

"Ừm?" Phác Chí Thành mất tiêu ánh mắt một lần nữa trở lại Chung Thần Lạc trên mặt, hắn hơi nhíu lên lông mày giãn ra, "Ta đương nhiên sẽ ngoan ngoãn ở ký túc xá, ngươi không phải sớm hẹn người cùng một chỗ ăn cơm không, cũng không cần ta bồi nha."

Không thể hẹn đến Chung Thần Lạc cùng một chỗ ăn cơm, Phác Chí Thành dương giả tức giận, phàn nàn Chung Thần Lạc vậy mà có mới nới cũ. Hắn từ đầu đến cuối cười, giống như là rất nhanh tha thứ bằng hữu "Phản bội", cười bóp Chung Thần Lạc mặt, cười nói hắn nhẫn tâm, cười tại vui sướng chuông vào học âm thanh bên trong phất tay chạy xa.

Từ nhỏ đến lớn, Chung Thần Lạc lần thứ nhất cảm thấy Phác Chí Thành cười lên không tốt như vậy nhìn. Thế nhưng là rõ ràng là mình quyết định muốn đẩy ra hắn, vì cái gì sẽ còn cảm thấy ủy khuất đâu?

Hắn đột nhiên cảm giác được tại loại này hai người quan hệ bên trong, mình có chút cô độc. Không phải là bởi vì hướng Phác Chí Thành đơn phương trả giá được nhiều, trên thực tế, Phác Chí Thành đối với hắn rất tốt, khi còn bé cùng hắn chơi, về sau cùng hắn lớn lên. Luôn luôn trợ giúp hắn, luôn luôn nuông chiều hắn. Nhưng chỉ quái Phác Chí Thành quá tốt, loại này đối đãi bằng hữu không giữ lại chút nào ôn nhu cùng quan tâm, để Chung Thần Lạc dần dần sinh ra một chút chỉ có thể bị giấu kín tâm tư. Chỉ là hướng mình thẳng thắn, tại sâu trong đáy lòng thừa nhận mình đối Phác Chí Thành không chỉ là ở giữa bạn bè thích chuyện này, liền dùng xong hắn tất cả dũng khí.

Đại khái là bởi vì rất ưa thích Phác Chí Thành đi.

Loại này trưởng thành bên trong xoắn xuýt đau xót đối với một thiếu niên đến nói xác thực khó qua. Hắn đã từng cho là mình thích là giấu không được, dù cho nhắm mắt lại, che miệng, nhét gấp lỗ tai, trong lòng cũng sẽ một mực có tiết tấu nhảy lên tên của hắn.

Đáng tiếc hắn sai, hắn nguyên lai cảm thấy Phác Chí Thành là trong đám người gần trong gang tấc đống lửa, nhưng kỳ thật hắn là xa xôi chân trời lập loè phát ánh sáng Tinh Tinh.

Tinh Tinh làm sao lại nghe được Chung Thần Lạc động tâm thanh âm đâu? Tinh Tinh như thế nào đọc hiểu Chung Thần Lạc nhỏ bé thích đâu?

Một lần nữa trở lại trên chỗ ngồi, Chung Thần Lạc con mắt chát chát chát chát. Một bên Lý Đông Hách giống như là một mực chờ đợi hắn, nhìn về phía trước mắt lão sư vị trí, quay đầu chụp Chung Thần Lạc cánh tay.

"Chung Thần Lạc, mau nói ngươi tại sao biết Phác Chí. . . Ài, ánh mắt ngươi thật là đỏ, làm sao giống như là muốn khóc."

"Không có, tiến hạt cát mà thôi." Chung Thần Lạc dụi dụi con mắt nói: "Ta cũng muốn hỏi ngươi, ngươi tại sao biết Phác Chí Thành?"

"Cái này còn cần hỏi sao? Hắn niệm kiểm điểm ngày đó kiêu ngạo như vậy, ta niên cấp ai còn không biết có người như vậy a?" Lý Đông Hách đem ghế chuyển phải thêm gần chút, giống như là muốn cùng Chung Thần Lạc kề đầu gối nói chuyện lâu.

"Vậy ngươi nói một chút hắn là thế nào cái phách lối pháp." Chung Thần Lạc rủ xuống hướng mặt đất ánh mắt giơ lên.

"Úc!" Lý Đông Hách vỗ đùi, "Ta quên ngươi không có tham gia tập huấn đâu!"

Hắn hiểu rõ nâng đỡ kính mắt, nói tiếp đi: "Ta nghe nói Phác Chí Thành người này hậu trường rất cứng, tiến ta trường học là lãnh đạo mời tiến đến. Không phải làm sao lại có lá gan lớn như trời tập huấn ngày đầu tiên liền chạy ra khỏi đi, còn nghênh ngang ngay trước mặt của huấn luyện viên vào cửa a?"

Chung Thần Lạc u ám ý xấu tình bởi vì Lý Đông Hách đối Phác Chí Thành thêm mắm thêm muối miêu tả mà quét dọn không ít, hắn nghe được chuyên tâm gây nên Chí, ánh mắt lại bị Lý Đông Hách trên gương mặt thịt hồ hồ quả táo cơ hấp dẫn. Tựa như là hai viên có nhân sô cô la cầu treo ở trên mặt, Chung Thần Lạc bỗng nhiên rất muốn nếm một ngụm, cũng không biết ngọt không ngọt.

Lý Đông Hách đối với mình gương mặt thịt nguy cơ không biết chút nào, hay là cố gắng nhớ lại tập huấn cố sự: "Về sau không phải huấn luyện viên để hắn viết kiểm điểm a, hắn vậy mà viết một ngàn chữ tự giới thiệu. Đứng tại kéo cờ đài cầm ống nói niệm phải gọi là một cái tình cảm dạt dào, tình cảm chân thành tha thiết. Nghe các nữ sinh nói hắn viết đặc biệt có văn thải có triết lý, dù sao ta là không nghe ra tới."

"Thật sao?" Chung Thần Lạc nghĩ nghĩ, Phác Chí Thành hoàn toàn chính xác luôn nói rất nhiều hắn nghe không hiểu đại đạo lý, trong đầu giống như là chứa đầy trời vũ trụ. Thế là hắn hỏi: "Đều nói thứ gì?"

"Giống như nói cái gì hắn là bầu trời đêm cô độc lấp lóe Tinh Tinh, lại nói cái gì bởi vì yêu cùng được yêu mà cảm thấy nhân sinh là hạnh phúc có ý nghĩa. Ta cái kia nhớ kỹ nhiều như vậy? Ta lại không phải những cái kia sẽ chỉ hoa si soái ca tiểu nữ sinh. Ta không rảnh nghe hắn trang bức, lúc ấy đều nhanh giữa trưa, ta đói phải ngực dán đến lưng, trong đầu chỉ có mỡ protein cùng Cacbohydrat."

"Ngươi nhưng thật có ý tứ." Chung Thần Lạc bị hắn chọc cười.

"Ta không có ngươi kia anh em có ý tứ." Tròn kính mắt khoát tay khiêm tốn, khách bao vài câu, "Hắn viết xong kiểm điểm lại bởi vì đi nghiêm bị đá tốt bị điểm danh biểu dương, cuối cùng báo cáo biểu diễn huấn luyện viên còn kêu lên đài hát ca, ta liền nói a, hắn nhất định có hậu đài."

"Hắn ca hát rồi? Êm tai sao?"

"Liền như vậy đi, ta cũng không có cẩn thận nghe. Liền nhớ kỹ thanh âm của hắn thấp đủ cho giống chày gỗ, ta đối chày gỗ không hứng thú, ta thích loại kia chim sơn ca thanh tịnh không linh tiếng nói. Thật không biết những nữ sinh kia thích hắn cái gì, không phải liền là dáng dấp đẹp mắt không? Lại có thể đẹp mắt đi nơi nào, ai còn không phải hai con mắt một cái lỗ mũi một cái miệng?"

Vừa dứt lời, Lý Đông Hách bỗng nhiên nhớ ra cái gì đó, che miệng trừng to mắt nhìn chằm chằm Chung Thần Lạc: "Thật xin lỗi a Chung Thần Lạc, ta quên hắn là bằng hữu của ngươi, ta đối với hắn không có ác ý!"

Chung Thần Lạc tại trên lớp học cười ra tiếng, nắm bắt cuống họng dùng lanh lảnh thanh âm tiến đến lỗ tai hắn bàng thuyết: "Không sao, người đều có tốt. Thế nào, thanh âm như vậy ngươi thích không?"

Lý Đông Hách lỗ tai run lên, cái mông liên tiếp lui về phía sau, kém chút rơi trên mặt đất. Lão sư nghe được bọn hắn phát ra ồn ào vang động, liếc nhìn một vòng nghiêm nghị nói an phận một chút nghiêm túc nghe giảng bài. Thế là Lý Đông Hách vội vàng đem ghế đặt lại đi ngồi đoan chính, Chung Thần Lạc lại gục xuống bàn nén cười nghẹn đến đau bụng.

Cười cười mắt lại đột nhiên muốn đổ mồ hôi, hắn ngược lại là minh bạch những nữ sinh kia thích Phác Chí Thành cái gì.

Bởi vì hắn cũng thích.

4

Sáng ngày thứ hai rời giường đối tấm gương đánh răng thời điểm, Chung Thần Lạc phát phát hiện mình má phải bên trên dài khỏa không lớn không nhỏ đậu. Có chút phiếm hồng, hắn nhịn không được đưa tay nhẹ nhàng nhấn một chút, đau.

Từ khi đậu đậu ló đầu ra ngày này trở đi, Phác Chí Thành lại không có dựa vào qua 2 ban phòng học cửa sau, cũng lại không có tiện tay bắt một cái may mắn đồng học, để hắn gọi Chung Thần Lạc ra.

Đầu hai ngày Chung Thần Lạc sẽ còn vội vã cuống cuồng gọi Lý Đông Hách nhìn xem cửa sau có người hay không, về sau Lý Đông Hách miệng bên trong ngậm cây kẹo que, hàm hàm hồ hồ nhả rãnh nói Phác Chí Thành người này đối với bằng hữu không đủ sắt a, làm sao liền đến hai lần, Chung Thần Lạc liền không hỏi nữa.

Đáng tiếc vận mệnh trêu cợt người, Phác Chí Thành không tìm đến hắn, hắn nhưng lại không thể không đi tìm Phác Chí Thành.

Giờ ngọ nghỉ ngơi, Chung Thần Lạc ngủ được đang chìm, bỗng nhiên cảm giác có người tại nhẹ nhàng gõ bờ vai của mình. Hắn mơ mơ màng màng mở mắt, vô ý thức nhìn về phía sát vách bàn, phát hiện Lý Đông Hách còn không có tỉnh, nước bọt từ đại trương miệng chảy tới mặt bàn. Ghét bỏ mở ra cái khác mắt, cái này mới nhìn đến một bên đứng nữ sinh.

Kia là nam đồng học trong miệng trong lớp nhất xinh đẹp nữ sinh, trong tay nàng nắm chặt cái màu hồng phong thư, trong ngực ôm tinh xảo hộp quà. Chung Thần Lạc ngồi thẳng người, dùng ánh mắt nghi hoặc nhìn nàng.

"Chung Thần Lạc đồng học, ngươi tốt."

Nữ sinh thanh âm rất ngọt, ôn nhu có lễ phép. Con mắt rất xinh đẹp, màu nâu con ngươi, quyển vểnh lông mi. Tóc của nàng lại dài lại thuận, đại khái là phun nước hoa, hoặc là dùng cái gì quần áo tăng hương tề, Chung Thần Lạc cảm thấy mình bị một cỗ nhàn nhạt hoa quả hương quanh quẩn.

"Ngươi tốt, " Chung Thần Lạc hỏi nàng: "Tìm ta sao?"

"Ừm, ngươi là 27 ban Phác Chí Thành bằng hữu đúng không?"

Phác Chí Thành ba chữ này từ trong miệng của nàng nói ra, nhẹ nhàng nhu nhu, trở nên quen thuộc vừa xa lạ, giống như là hướng chua chua nước chanh bên trên khỏa một tầng chi sĩ sữa đóng, phá lệ cổ quái.

Chung Thần Lạc gật đầu, thế là nàng nói tiếp đi: "Có thể nhờ ngươi một sự kiện sao? Ta muốn để ngươi giúp ta đem phong thư này cùng lễ vật này đưa cho Phác Chí Thành."

Nữ sinh rất xấu hổ, nói còn chưa dứt lời gương mặt đã ửng đỏ, trong tay đồ vật giơ lên Chung Thần Lạc trước mặt, cũng tung bay cùng trên người nàng giống nhau như đúc hương vị.

Chung Thần Lạc hận mình cho tới bây giờ đều không phải một cái am hiểu cự tuyệt người.

Hắn rất tức giận, lại rất khó chịu, vì cái gì hết lần này tới lần khác là hắn, vì cái gì hết lần này tới lần khác ở thời điểm này?

Lý Đông Hách mộng đẹp bị chuông vào học âm thanh đánh gãy, hắn bối rối đứng dậy, ánh mắt bị sát vách trên bàn cái kia phấn không kéo mấy hộp hấp dẫn, bên cạnh Chung Thần Lạc ngốc ngồi yên không nhúc nhích, ánh mắt mất tiêu giống là linh hồn xuất khiếu.

"Chung Thần Lạc, ngươi thế nào à nha?" Lý Đông Hách đánh xong ngáp, quơ cánh tay của hắn.

"Không có việc gì, " Chung Thần Lạc lắc đầu: "Ngươi trên bàn nước bọt phản quang."

"A. . ." Lý Đông Hách cố giả bộ không thèm để ý, mặt lại giống như là đột nhiên thoa lên màu hồng dâu tây mứt hoa quả. Hắn ho khan hai tiếng, cấp tốc móc ra giấy đến lau sạch sẽ cái bàn.

Chung Thần Lạc nhìn xem hắn thở dài một hơi: "Đông Hách nha, có thể hay không giúp một chút, đem trên bàn ta những vật này đưa cho Phác Chí Thành."

"Thứ gì? Đưa cho ai?" Lý Đông Hách thăm dò nhìn bàn của hắn, "Lễ vật cùng thư tình? Ngươi muốn hướng Phác Chí Thành thổ lộ a?"

Chung Thần Lạc hướng hắn mắt trợn trắng: "Ngươi hay là tiếp lấy xát nước bọt đi."

Lúc này Lý Đông Hách con mắt trừng phải so kính mắt của hắn còn tròn, giống như là nghe được cái gì ghê gớm bát quái, hắn đem giấy lộn hướng trong ngăn kéo bịt lại, tiến đến Chung Thần Lạc trước mặt: "Không phải đâu Chung Thần Lạc? Ngươi thật thích hắn a?"

Mắt thấy lão sư đã đi đến bục giảng, Lý Đông Hách còn một bộ không hỏi ra kết quả quyết không bỏ qua tư thế, cố ý lên giọng, thanh âm to đến phương viên tám cái bàn học đều có thể nghe được.

Chung Thần Lạc cảm thấy hắn ầm ĩ, hận không thể vào tay che miệng của hắn, mặc dù trước kia hắn cũng tổng bị người khác nói là lớn loa, nhưng về sau âm lượng liền tùy thân cao tăng trưởng mà yếu bớt. Hắn nghĩ, dù sao có thu hoạch được liền muốn có chút mất đi, hắn đã lớn lên, thành thục hài tử hẳn là càng thiên vị yên tĩnh cùng trầm mặc.

Không đợi Chung Thần Lạc dùng tay cách âm, trước bàn Hoàng Nhân Tuấn trước xoay người lại thay hắn âm thanh khống: "Lý Đông Hách, ngươi cũng là loa tinh chuyển thế sao? Có thể hay không đừng cả ngày nhất kinh nhất sạ?"

"Ta làm sao rồi?" Lý Đông Hách ngẩng lên cái cằm, "Ta quan tâm một chút Thần Lạc đồng học tình cảm vấn đề, không được sao?"

"Cầu ngài động động ngài kia quý giá đầu óc, tin đương nhiên là người khác để hắn chuyển giao."

"Ta đương nhiên đoán được, cố ý đùa hắn đâu, Hoàng Nhân Tuấn ngươi làm sao liền nghe không hiểu? A ta biết, Chung Thần Lạc là địa chủ nhà nhi tử ngốc, ngươi chính là nhà bọn hắn khuê nữ." Nói còn chưa dứt lời cấp tốc lách mình, né tránh Hoàng Nhân Tuấn đập tới nắm đấm, lại đắc ý quay đầu nhìn Chung Thần Lạc: "Đầu tiên nói trước, ta cũng không giúp ngươi đưa, đưa thơ tình loại sự tình này tiểu nữ sinh tài cán."

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn ở phía trước cười ra tiếng: "Ngươi là sợ mình đi đưa, toàn bộ niên cấp đều biết 2 ban có cái tiểu Hắc da thầm mến Phác Chí Thành a?"

"Tê. . . Hoàng Nhân Tuấn, " Lý Đông Hách hoạt động cổ cùng thủ đoạn, bày ra một mặt hung ác biểu lộ: "Là nam nhân liền ứng chiến đi!"

Chung Thần Lạc nhìn lấy bọn hắn hai ngươi một lời ta một câu đấu võ mồm, cũng muốn lên trước kia hắn cũng thường thường giống như vậy, đem cùng Phác Chí Thành cãi nhau xem như nhàm chán sau giờ ngọ tiêu khiển. Hắn an ủi mình, không phải liền là cho Phác Chí Thành đưa thư tình của người khác a? Là nam nhân liền ứng chiến đi.

Buổi chiều cuối cùng một tiết chuông tan học vang, Chung Thần Lạc hướng đồng phục trong túi nhét tốt tin, kéo ra áo liên đem hộp quà ôm vào trong lòng, hít sâu một hơi, đi ra phòng học đi tìm Phác Chí Thành.

Chân chính tìm ra được mới phát hiện nguyên lai hai người bọn họ phòng học khoảng cách xa như thế, muốn hạ hai tầng thang lầu, đi qua kết nối hai tòa nhà cầu vượt, lại hướng lên bò mấy tầng. Chung Thần Lạc chậm ung dung đi, trong đầu toát ra rất nhiều Phác Chí Thành khác biệt dáng vẻ, có đáng yêu, có ngu đần, có khi còn bé, có lớn lên, có mùa đông, có ngày mùa hè, có vui vẻ, có bi thương. Mấy ngày nay hắn một mực cố gắng không nghĩ Phác Chí Thành, thế là lúc này mỗi cái Phác Chí Thành đều đến, cùng một chỗ tại trước mắt hắn lắc a lắc, sáng rõ hắn đầu váng mắt hoa.

Hắn đột nhiên nhớ tới nhiều năm mùa đông tuyết rơi phải rất lớn, thế giới mỗi ngày đều giống như là bị trắng bóng lại mềm nhũn kẹo đường bao khỏa. Bọn hắn cùng đi trượt tuyết, ngồi tại thải sắc nhựa plastic trên bảng từ to lớn sườn dốc đỉnh trượt xuống tới. Phác Chí Thành không sánh bằng hắn, luôn luôn rơi tại phía sau. Hắn không chút lưu tình lớn tiếng chế giễu, Phác Chí Thành liền thở phì phì để chính hắn trượt. Một lát sau Chung Thần Lạc mới phản ứng được mình giống như chọc hắn sinh khí, nắm chặt ván trượt dây thừng bất an nhìn bốn phía. Xa xa nhìn thấy quen có cái tất thân ảnh vội vàng chạy tới, ngừng tại hắn trước mặt há to mồm hô hấp, phun trắng bóng sương mù, từ dày bên ngoài bao bên trong móc ra hai chén ấm áp sữa sô cô la tích.

Hay là mùa đông tốt, Chung Thần Lạc nghĩ, mùa đông giống như trôi qua phá lệ chậm một chút, ngay cả đồng hồ cũng bị cóng đến đi không được đường. Bởi vì rét lạnh, người giác quan trở nên trì độn, thỏa mãn ngưỡng giới hạn cũng thay đổi thấp rất nhiều, vẻn vẹn một chén ấm áp sữa sô cô la tích, liền có thể khiến người ta hạnh phúc cả ngày. Mùa đông bên trong mỗi người đều xuyên được tốt dày, khỏa tại áo bông cùng khăn quàng cổ bên trong chỉ lộ ra con mắt, lộ ra cồng kềnh lại phá lệ đáng yêu.

Là tại đầu bậc thang đụng vào cái kia vội vàng xuống lầu người, trong tay hắn ôm một xấp tư liệu trượt xuống, bởi vì tốc độ quá nhanh mà phủ kín mấy cấp thang lầu.

"Thật có lỗi thật có lỗi!" Người kia vì chính mình tại giáo học lâu bên trong siêu tốc hành sử mà xin lỗi, ngồi xổm trên mặt đất nhặt đầy đất giấy.

Chung Thần Lạc trong ngực hộp quà đụng vào ngực có chút đau, hắn phản ứng đầu tiên đem hộp lấy ra lật qua lật lại kiểm tra một lần, còn tốt không biến hình, thế là lại thu lại, cũng ngồi xổm trên mặt đất giúp hắn nhặt tư liệu.

Kia người thật giống như rất gấp, thu thập xong đầy đất bừa bộn sau tiếp nhận Chung Thần Lạc trong tay giấy, nói câu tạ ơn liền lại vội vàng xuống lầu. Chung Thần Lạc ngay cả người gây ra họa ngay mặt cũng không thấy, chỉ ghi nhớ hắn trên tai phải mang cái rất nhỏ ngân sắc bông tai. Bởi vì trường học cấm chỉ đeo đồ trang sức, huống chi còn là cái nam sinh.

Rốt cục đi đến 27 ban, trong phòng học trống không đã không có thừa bao nhiêu người. Chung Thần Lạc từ cửa sổ trong triều nhìn, thời gian qua đi nhiều ngày lần nữa nhìn thấy Phác Chí Thành mặt.

Hắn ngồi tại hàng cuối cùng, dựa vào thành ghế ngửa đầu không có mở mắt, trong lỗ tai đút lấy tai nghe, giống như đang nghe ca, trên trán tóc mái bởi vì ngửa đầu mà lơ lửng giữa trời, sau đó cửa thổi tới gió khẽ động.

Chung Thần Lạc lặng lẽ đi đến bên cạnh hắn, cẩn thận từng li từng tí vừa từ trong ngực móc ra màu hồng hộp, Phác Chí Thành con mắt liền mở ra.

Hắn nguyên bản cau mày, nhưng nhìn thấy người trước mặt là Chung Thần Lạc, kinh ngạc phải hít vào một hơi, lập tức kéo tai nghe, giống là không tin trước mắt nhìn thấy mà phi tốc nháy mắt.

"Thần Lạc?" Hắn đứng lên nói: "Ngươi tìm đến ta rồi?"

"Ừm, có người muốn. . ."

Chung Thần Lạc bởi vì Phác Chí Thành ánh mắt từ ánh mắt của hắn dời về phía trong tay hắn hộp cùng phong thư mà bị đánh gãy, "Đây là cái gì? Ngươi cho ta?"

"Không phải, không phải, " Chung Thần Lạc liền vội vàng lắc đầu, "Là lớp chúng ta nữ sinh muốn ta đưa cho ngươi."

Phác Chí Thành vừa tiếp nhận hộp tay cứ như vậy rơi xuống chân một bên, phong thư cũng bị hắn tiện tay vung tại cái bàn biên giới, lung lay sắp đổ.

"A. . . Ta biết, " Phác Chí Thành gật đầu, "Ta biết là ai, lớp chúng ta đám kia nam Thiên Thiên niệm tên của nàng, cũng bởi vì nàng xinh đẹp. Đúng, hôm qua nàng còn tìm người muốn mã số của ta."

Phác Chí Thành lúc nói chuyện một mực nhìn lấy hắn, Chung Thần Lạc nghe xong ồ một tiếng, thực tại nghĩ không ra lời gì đến trả lời.

Hắn nói: "A, kia. . . Rất tốt."

Bốn phía không khí giống như là ngưng kết, Phác Chí Thành ngồi vào trên bàn học, một lần nữa cầm lấy tin, ngay trước Chung Thần Lạc mặt mở ra.

Phong thư bị hắn không chút nào thương tiếc động tác xé thành chật vật, bên trong là một trương đồng dạng màu hồng giấy viết thư, lít nha lít nhít viết chữ. Chung Thần Lạc ý đồ xuyên thấu qua tia sáng từ mặt sau nhìn giấy nội dung, đáng tiếc cái gì cũng thấy không rõ lắm, chỉ có kia cỗ quen thuộc hoa quả hương thẳng hướng trong lỗ mũi chui.

Phác Chí Thành chỉ phí mấy giây liếc nhìn tờ giấy kia, sau đó một lần nữa gãy, ném tới trong ngăn kéo nói: "Thần Lạc, ngươi giúp ta nói cho nàng, có thể."

"Có thể? Có thể cái gì?" Chung Thần Lạc mím môi, không đợi Phác Chí Thành trả lời lại kịp phản ứng: "A. . . Ta hiểu, tốt."

"Tạ ơn, " Phác Chí Thành không nhìn hắn nữa, thanh âm rất thấp rất nhẹ: "Lần này, ta muốn thử xem."

5

Chung Thần Lạc sẽ không khóc.

Cũng không phải là trời sinh sẽ không khóc, chỉ là không nghĩ tới giống như vậy sinh lý bản năng cũng sẽ bị lãng quên. Có đôi khi hắn rõ ràng rất khó chịu, cảm giác được cái mũi mỏi nhừ, trái tim đều tại co lại co lại đau, nhưng thủy chung rơi không hạ nước mắt.

Tâm tình của hắn kỳ thật dồi dào giống giữa hè ngày dương ánh sáng, mưa dầm quý nước mưa. Từ nhỏ thích nồng đậm minh lượng sắc thái, thích mới lạ đặc biệt sự vật, tại hắn thế giới dung lượng bên trong, vui vẻ cùng khổ sở chiếm đồng dạng thể tích, chỉ là vui vẻ nồng độ phải cao hơn nhiều.

Từ mụ mụ trong bụng vừa lúc đi ra, hắn khóc đến kinh thiên động địa, giống như là phàn nàn giáng sinh đến thế giới này có bao nhiêu ủy khuất. Về sau dài hơi lớn, hắn trở nên yêu cười cũng thích khóc, cười là bởi vì thích, khóc là bởi vì nếm đến làm một hài tử sẽ rơi nước mắt ngon ngọt. Phạm sai lầm hoặc là nghĩ được cái gì, chỉ cần ngoan ngoãn đứng, không nhao nhao không náo, ngẩng đầu dùng ướt sũng ánh mắt nhìn chằm chằm các đại nhân vẩn đục con mắt, sau đó chờ nước mắt im ắng trượt xuống đến cái cằm lại đưa ra thịt hồ hồ tay nhỏ, động tác chậm chạp mà dùng sức xát một thanh.

Sẽ khóc hài tử có đường ăn, đây là thông minh tiểu hài Chung Thần Lạc đã sớm biết bí mật.

Chỉ là thông minh tiểu hài cũng sẽ lớn lên, cũng tới đến không thể dùng nước mắt giải quyết hết thảy niên kỷ. Hắn không còn vì đạt được cái gì mà rơi nước mắt, ngược lại bắt đầu có "Kẻ yếu mới rơi lệ" ngây thơ như vậy lại cố chấp suy nghĩ.

Cũng tỷ như hiện tại, Chung Thần Lạc nằm ở trên giường, dùng tay đè lấy ngực ban ngày bị hộp quà đụng vào địa phương, kỳ thật rất đau, mặc dù bề ngoài dấu vết gì cũng không nhìn thấy.

Hắn cảm thấy mình hiện ở cảnh ngộ thực tại đáng thương, thích rất nhiều năm người tiếp nhận mình giúp người khác truyền đạt tỏ tình. Theo lý thuyết đáng giá khóc lớn một trận, muốn khóc đến khàn cả giọng, con mắt cái mũi gương mặt tất cả đều nhiễm lên nhìn thấy mà giật mình màu đỏ, muốn khóc ướt một cái gối đầu, khóc đến thiếu dưỡng cùng mất nước, sáng ngày thứ hai chật vật tỉnh lại, mặt mũi tràn đầy lưu lại sưng vù bi thương.

Cái này nghe hoàn toàn chính xác rất không tệ, nhưng hắn khóc không được.

Hắn khổ sở phải rất bình tĩnh, trong đầu trống trơn, nhưng lại lộn xộn, đành phải mở to mắt nhìn trần nhà số Tinh Tinh. Kia là mấy năm trước Phác Chí Thành đưa quà tặng sinh nhật cho hắn, một chiếc có thể đem khắp trời đầy sao mang về phòng ngủ trần nhà Tiểu Dạ đèn. Khi đó Phác Chí Thành thần thần bí bí nói muốn đem mình đưa cho hắn, hắn tự nhiên không tin, nhưng nhất chịu không được người khác thừa nước đục thả câu, quấn lấy Phác Chí Thành truy vấn vài ngày. Hết lần này tới lần khác Phác Chí Thành rất hưởng thụ loại này tra tấn người thú vị, mặc cho Chung Thần Lạc quấy rầy đòi hỏi, cái gì cũng không chịu nói.

Sinh nhật cùng ngày mở ra hộp quà, nhìn thấy bên trong nằm màu lam nhạt ngọn đèn nhỏ, Chung Thần Lạc nghiêng mắt trừng hắn: "A... Phác Chí Thành, nguyên lai ngươi là bóng đèn a, mở điện sẽ phát quang sao?"

Phác Chí Thành nghe nghiến răng nghiến lợi liên tục thở dài, như cái tiểu lão đầu giống như cau mày nghĩ linh tinh: "Cái gì a! Cái này đèn gọi tinh không đèn, có thể giúp ngươi hái được soái khí tránh lượng Tinh Tinh nhóm mời về đến trong nhà đi. Tinh Tinh thế nhưng là ta a, ngươi sẽ không quên khi còn bé tất cả mọi người gọi ta Tinh Tinh a? Nha nha nha, Chung Thần Lạc, làm phiền ngươi đối ta để ý một chút đi!"

Chung Thần Lạc đối trần nhà âm thầm oán thầm, Tinh Tinh liền Tinh Tinh, ở đâu ra soái khí tránh lượng? Chỉ là mình cũng cảm thấy kinh ngạc, mấy năm trước sự tình, hắn lại còn có thể nhớ rõ, Phác Chí Thành ngay lúc đó ngữ khí cùng thần sắc, cũng còn tại trong đầu hắn tươi sống rõ ràng. Bất quá tử nghĩ kĩ lại lại cảm thấy Phác Chí Thành quá phận, rõ ràng đưa đèn lại không mua pin, ngay cả sạc pin cũng phải rơi trong nhà ngày thứ hai mới nhớ tới một lần nữa đưa cho hắn.

Kỳ thật Chung Thần Lạc đi ngủ là không bật đèn, ngay cả màn cửa khe hở đều muốn kéo đến chặt chẽ mật không thấu Hikaru thế nhưng là Phác Chí Thành tiễn hắn đèn, hắn đành phải nhận lấy, bày tại tủ đầu giường chỗ dễ thấy nhất xem như bài trí. Ngẫu nhiên tại trước khi ngủ thả Phác Chí Thành Tinh Tinh nhóm ra phơi nắng nguyệt ánh sáng, hoặc là mất ngủ thời điểm mở ra, đối trần nhà từ 1 bắt đầu số Tinh Tinh, dù cho đôi này mất ngủ không có chút nào hiệu quả trị liệu.

Hôm nay cũng là làm như vậy, chỉ là đếm lấy đếm lấy Phác Chí Thành kia làm người ta ghét mặt lại xuất hiện, hắn vô hạn lặp lại tại Chung Thần Lạc bên tai nói: Có thể.

"Ngươi giúp ta nói cho nàng, có thể."

Có thể cái gì a? Chung Thần Lạc đột nhiên cảm thấy hảo hảo khí, hắn suy nghĩ nhiều chỉ vào Phác Chí Thành cái mũi, đối với hắn nói ngươi tính là gì Tinh Tinh? Ngân Hà trong vũ trụ sao trời thủ hộ người yêu đến chết cũng không đổi, mà ngươi đây? Con mẹ nó ngươi rõ ràng mỗi ngày cũng sẽ chỉ lóe lên lóe lên sáng lóng lánh, treo ở trên trời hướng ta thả vô dụng quang minh.

Đương nhiên, những lời này Phác Chí Thành đại khái đời này cũng sẽ không có cơ hội nghe được.

Thật giống như có rất nhiều sự tình là Phác Chí Thành biết đến, mà Chung Thần Lạc đời này sẽ không biết được.

Tỉ như bọn hắn năm lớp sáu thời điểm, Chung Thần Lạc bởi vì học không được khắc chế mình đối sự vật yêu thích mà một ngày ba bữa ăn mì tôm, mụ mụ phát hiện sau rất tức giận, đem trong nhà tất cả còn lại đều cho ném. Hắn nửa đêm rời giường vụng trộm lưu lại một bao, giấu tại trong túi xách mỗi ngày cõng, nghĩ tìm cơ hội tinh tế hưởng thụ cái này tận thế cuồng hoan hạnh phúc. Thế nhưng là cơ hội không đợi được, mì tôm nhưng không thấy, Chung Thần Lạc phiền muộn đến muốn mạng, đem túi sách ngăn kéo ngăn tủ toàn lật cái úp sấp, y nguyên không thấy tăm hơi.

Túi kia mất tích bí ẩn mì tôm nhưng thật ra là Phác Chí Thành thừa dịp hắn lên lớp đi ngủ lấy đi, cũng không phải muốn ăn, chỉ là âm thầm tiếp nhận Thần Lạc mụ mụ ủy thác sứ mệnh, phải vì Chung Thần Lạc khỏe mạnh đầy đủ suy nghĩ. Bất quá Chung Thần Lạc như cái con ruồi không đầu khắp thế giới tìm mì tôm dáng vẻ, xem ra thực tại là đã đáng thương đau lòng, lại đáng yêu thú vị.

Còn có một lần là bọn hắn đi công viên trò chơi, Chung Thần Lạc bị mới xây tốt thăng cấp bản xe cáp treo hấp dẫn phải không dời nổi bước chân, lôi kéo Phác Chí Thành muốn đi thể nghiệm. Phác Chí Thành giống khối cường lực nam châm dính trên mặt đất, dao cái đầu tìm một đống lớn lý do cự tuyệt hắn. Mặc dù cũng muốn để cho mình xem ra dũng cảm một chút, mặc dù biết Chung Thần Lạc mời là bởi vì hắn cảm thấy xe cáp treo rất có ý tứ, nhưng vẫn là thôi đi, dã thú lại bởi vì lớn lên giống cự hình con mèo mà không cắn người sao? Xe cáp treo lại bởi vì có Chung Thần Lạc làm bạn mà trở nên giống như giẫm trên đất bằng sao?

Sẽ không, cho nên Chung Thần Lạc một người đi. Hắn đối với thích sự tình vĩnh viễn hào hứng tăng vọt, hắn cùng Phác Chí Thành nói mình muốn thử thêm vài lần, cuối cùng vậy mà ngồi bảy lần.

Phác Chí Thành liền ở bên cạnh đu quay ngựa chờ hắn, tại Chung Thần Lạc lần thứ nhất ngồi lên thời điểm ngửa đầu nhìn hắn tại không trung bay a bay, đầu kia thật dài thiết long xoay quanh bay vút lên, hắn chằm chằm đến con mắt đều đau, cổ đều chua, mới mơ mơ hồ hồ nhìn thấy Chung Thần Lạc lông xù đầu.

Xe cáp treo oanh thanh âm ùng ùng liên tiếp, nổi bật lên bởi vì không người quang cố vấn mà bảo trì đứng im con ngựa nhóm phá lệ tịch mịch quạnh quẽ. Hôm nay thời tiết không quá tươi đẹp, bầu trời âm u, từng trận giọt mấy giọt nước mưa. Công viên trò chơi bên trong khó được trống trải, phụ trách đu quay ngựa nhân viên công tác hỏi Phác Chí Thành muốn hay không ngồi, hôm nay người ít, chỉ có hắn cũng có thể mở.

Phác Chí Thành lắc lắc đầu, nói chờ một chút, nhóm bằng hữu đến sẽ cùng nhau. Hắn chậm ung dung vòng quanh con ngựa nhóm chạy một vòng, lấy ra bên trong đẹp mắt nhất hai thớt, tuyển nó bên trong một cái chính hướng xe cáp treo lối ra đại môn, ngồi lên buồn bực ngán ngẩm quơ bắp chân.

Chung Thần Lạc không biết ngày đó Phác Chí Thành ngồi tại ngựa gỗ thượng đẳng hắn ngủ. Bởi vì hắn vừa kết thúc lần thứ bảy xe cáp treo hành trình, Phác Chí Thành liền hướng hắn đi tới. Hắn kích động chia sẻ lấy cảm thụ của mình, tại Phác Chí Thành mở miệng nói ra đu quay ngựa bốn chữ trước đó, lại bị một cái khác chính bay múa đầy trời chơi trò chơi công trình hấp dẫn ánh mắt.

Tại là chuyện này Chung Thần Lạc liền mất đi cảm kích quyền.

Lại tỉ như tập huấn ngày đầu tiên, Phác Chí Thành đi 2 ban trong đội ngũ tìm Chung Thần Lạc, cơ hồ là từ người đứng đầu hàng đi đến người đứng cuối hàng, một trương một gương mặt đảo qua, làm sao cũng tìm không thấy cái kia thân ảnh quen thuộc. Đành phải bốn phía hỏi bạn học của hắn, có đáp án không phải không biết cũng không biết.

Phác Chí Thành lo lắng Chung Thần Lạc xảy ra ngoài ý muốn, lại lại không biết nên làm như thế nào. Một cái nữ sinh hướng hắn đi tới, cùng bên cạnh những cái kia tập huấn một ngày xú hống hống vô cùng bẩn các nam sinh không giống, tóc của nàng buộc rất chỉnh tề, trên thân tung bay nhàn nhạt hoa quả hương. Nàng hỏi Phác Chí Thành có phải là đang tìm Chung Thần Lạc, Phác Chí Thành liền nóng vội mà nhìn chằm chằm vào con mắt của nàng hỏi: Hắn làm sao vậy, xảy ra chuyện gì sao?

Nữ sinh che miệng nhẹ giọng cười, lắc đầu nói ngươi không nên gấp gáp, hắn chỉ là thân thể ra một chút nhỏ tình trạng mới xin phép nghỉ. Sau đó lại hỏi Phác Chí Thành danh tự, uốn lên nàng xinh đẹp giống như là biết nói chuyện mắt to đối với hắn nói: "Chung Thần Lạc là ngươi thích người sao? Ngươi thật giống như đặc biệt để ý hắn."

Nhìn như vậy đến, thế giới đích thật là tương đối công bằng, chúng ta mỗi người đều có được cảm kích cùng không biết rõ tình hình quyền lợi. Chính như Chung Thần Lạc không cách nào chia sẻ hắn bởi vì Phác Chí Thành sinh ra bi thương, những này Chung Thần Lạc không biết sự tình, đại khái Phác Chí Thành cũng vĩnh xa không có cơ hội nói cho hắn.

6

Chung Thần Lạc má phải bên trên đậu so với hôm qua lại lớn lên một chút, hắn chiếu vào Lý Đông Hách trên bàn bày cái gương nhỏ, đưa tay thăm dò tính đụng đụng, lại phát hiện giống như không có ngày đầu tiên đau như vậy.

Sớm tự học Lý Đông Hách cũng phải nằm sấp trên bàn đi ngủ, Chung Thần Lạc cảm thấy hắn quả thực chính là một con am hiểu cãi nhau heo. Bởi vì Lý Đông Hách là trọ ở trường sinh, giấc ngủ thời gian vốn là so giống hắn như thế học sinh ngoại trú hơn rất nhiều, lại mỗi ngày ngủ không no, vừa từ trên giường đứng lên lại bắt đầu ngủ lại.

"Ngươi biết cái gì a? Ta tối hôm qua thức đêm chơi game tới."

Nhắm mắt lại Lý Đông Hách bỗng nhiên mở miệng nói chuyện, dọa đến Chung Thần Lạc cầm tấm gương tay cũng đã run một cái.

"Ngươi nghe thấy ta suy nghĩ gì rồi?"

"Nhìn ngươi kia ánh mắt liền biết ngươi lại ở sau lưng mắng ta."

Chung Thần Lạc yên lặng, ghét bỏ đem tấm gương ném về trên bàn hắn. Chính tại trong túi xách tìm sớm tự học sách, kia cỗ hoa quả hương lại bay vào cái mũi. Hắn còn chưa kịp truyền đạt Phác Chí Thành chiều hôm qua, nữ sinh kia ngược lại là mình tìm tới.

"Chung Thần Lạc, cám ơn ngươi, ", nàng mỉm cười, đưa cho Chung Thần Lạc một khối sô cô la, "Hôm qua Phác Chí Thành tin cho ta hay."

"Ừm, không khách khí."

"May mắn có ngươi, các ngươi quả nhiên là bằng hữu tốt nhất, ta lúc đầu không có cho là hắn sẽ đáp ứng chứ."

Khối kia sô cô la Chung Thần Lạc không có nhận, nữ sinh liền đem nó bày trên bàn, còn nói một lần tạ ơn mới rời khỏi. Những lời này từ trong miệng nàng ra rõ ràng là ôn nhu, làm sao đến mình trong lỗ tai lại cảm thấy có chút chói tai đâu? Có thể là thành kiến đi, hắn nghĩ, bất quá nàng lại không có làm gì sai, chỉ là so với mình dũng cảm một điểm, may mắn một điểm thôi.

Sớm tự học vừa tan học liền cảm nhận được có người nhẹ nhàng chụp vai của hắn, Chung Thần Lạc cương tại chỗ ngồi bên trên, giống như là trở lại một ít chuyện còn không có phát sinh lúc trước, bừng tỉnh mấy giây mới phản ứng được.

"Chung Thần Lạc, đi một chuyến văn phòng, chủ nhiệm lớp tìm."

Vừa khai giảng thời điểm học tập tổ chức một lần nhập học khảo thí, loại này khảo thí mục đích bình thường không phải xác định và đánh giá, mà là tuyển chọn, muốn đem đề mục độ khó định đến phổ thông trình độ phía trên, lấy ra những cái kia phá lệ ưu tú hài tử sau này trọng điểm bồi dưỡng.

Chung Thần Lạc khi còn bé liền rất biết học tập, không là ưa thích, mà là am hiểu. Về sau mụ mụ phát hiện thiên phú của hắn, thế là cuối tuần tiễn hắn đi trường luyện thi. Hắn không ghét trường luyện thi, bởi vì chỗ ấy lão sư sẽ không đem bình thường trên lớp học những cái kia dễ hiểu dễ hiểu tri thức lật qua lật lại giảng nhiều lần, mà là ra một bao bao đề mục cho bọn hắn viết, viết xong chính xác liền có thể sớm tan học về nhà.

Chung Thần Lạc thường xuyên là sớm nhất đi một cái kia, bởi vì Phác Chí Thành liền ở phòng học dưới lầu chờ hắn. Phác Chí Thành không lên trường luyện thi, nhưng đầu kia trên đường nhà nào cửa hàng món ngon nhất, nơi nào có chơi vui đồ chơi, hắn so Chung Thần Lạc còn rõ ràng.

Chủ nhiệm lớp tìm Chung Thần Lạc tự nhiên là bởi vì hắn nhập học thành tích cuộc thi, nàng ngồi trước bàn làm việc, thấm thía đã nói xong mở đầu không có nghĩa là tốt phần cuối, nàng gặp quá nhiều hài tử cho là mình cơ sở tốt liền thư giãn xuống tới, cao mở thấp đi. Cao trung không thể so trước kia, độ khó tăng rất nhiều, ngươi không muốn táo bạo, bình tĩnh lại bảo trì hiện trạng hảo hảo học.

Chung Thần Lạc cũng chỉ gật đầu, trong lòng nhả rãnh các đại nhân luôn luôn giống như vậy thích vì kết quả xấu nhất lo lắng. Rõ ràng hắn còn cái gì cũng không làm, chỉ là kiểm tra một trận khảo thí, tại chủ nhiệm lớp miệng bên trong lại giống như là cái quẳng đi tốt đẹp tương lai, sắp sa đọa vực sâu hài tử.

Chủ nhiệm lớp lại giảng rất nhiều, sau đó rút ra một tờ giấy trắng, nói hắn bởi vì thành tích ưu dị bị tuyển nhập học trường học thi đấu ban. Thi đấu ban nói là ban, kỳ thật chỉ là cho thành tích bạt tiêm bọn nhỏ cung cấp một gian ngoài định mức phụ đạo cùng tự học phòng học. Thi đấu ban thành viên từ lớp mười đến lớp mười hai đều có, chừng ba mươi cái học sinh từ một cái đơn độc lão sư quản lý, mỗi tuần ngày sau buổi trưa có một lần tập thể phụ đạo.

Chung Thần Lạc còn chưa hiểu đây là có chuyện gì, chủ nhiệm lớp đem giấy đưa cho hắn: "Đây là chi tiết cùng an bài, trở về nghiêm túc nhìn xem. Ngày mai là chủ nhật a? Buổi chiều nhớ kỹ đi học."

Trở lại phòng học, Lý Đông Hách đang cùng Hoàng Nhân Tuấn hạ cờ ca rô, bọn hắn tại sách bài tập bên trên họa mấy đầu tuyến coi như bàn cờ. Chung Thần Lạc đi qua rút đi bọn hắn chính cháy bỏng thế cuộc, Lý Đông Hách liền bắt đầu ồn ào: "Làm gì làm cái đó, ta cái này ném một cái tuyệt sát đâu, muốn giúp Hoàng Nhân Tuấn chơi xấu đúng không?"

"Đừng làm rộn, " Chung Thần Lạc nắm lấy cánh tay của hắn, "Ta có chính sự hỏi các ngươi, có biết hay không thi đấu ban là cái gì?"

"Thi đấu ban? Nghe nói qua, học bá party, cùng chúng ta không quan hệ." Lý Đông Hách nói, kiên trì không ngừng muốn từ Chung Thần Lạc trong tay đoạt lại bài tập của hắn bản.

Một bên Hoàng Nhân Tuấn hỏi hắn: "Ngươi bị tuyển đi vào rồi? Về sau áp lực khả năng rất lớn, to to nhỏ nhỏ thi đấu trường học cũng sẽ từ bên trong chọn người tham gia."

Chung Thần Lạc gật đầu, như có điều suy nghĩ. Lý Đông Hách liền kêu la: "Chung Thần Lạc ngươi lợi hại như vậy? Ta nhìn ngươi bình thường cũng không thế nào nghe giảng bài, suốt ngày cùng chúng ta lêu lổng, thâm tàng bất lộ a!"

Chung Thần Lạc không nói trợn trắng mắt: "Ngươi nhìn ta không nghe giảng bài? Ngươi lên lớp thanh tỉnh qua bao lâu a? Cái gì gọi là ta suốt ngày cùng ngươi lêu lổng? Là ngươi mỗi ngày quấy rối ta, để ta cùng ngươi nói chuyện phiếm."

"Đi đi, " khó được Hoàng Nhân Tuấn ở giữa khuyên can, "Hai người các ngươi ngưu tầm ngưu, mã tầm mã, ai cũng đừng nói ai."

Lý Đông Hách hừ một tiếng trừng hắn, cánh tay ôm ở trước ngực: "Ngươi cũng không phải vật gì tốt!"

Thẳng tới giữa trưa ba người cùng đi ăn cơm, Lý Đông Hách một bên hợp sách còn vừa tại để chứng minh Chung Thần Lạc là ba người bên trong hồ đồ nhất cái kia mà líu lo không ngừng.

"Nhân Tuấn ngươi có nhớ hay không, khai giảng ngày đó Chung Thần Lạc ngay cả chúng ta muốn tập huấn cũng không biết, ngốc hề hề tại bên cạnh ta không ngừng lẩm bẩm tập huấn tập huấn. Ngươi nói hắn có phải là nhất khờ cái kia?"

Chung Thần Lạc lúc đầu thuận dòng người đi ra ngoài, nghe được Lý Đông Hách tại phía sau mắng hắn, thế là quay đầu lớn tiếng tranh luận: "Ta kia là không nhìn thông tri! Ngươi lại nhân thân công kích có tin ta hay không lần sau chụp ngươi đi ngủ chảy nước miếng ảnh chụp phát đến ban bầy?"

Nói xong, Lý Đông Hách kinh ngạc thú vị biểu lộ để Chung Thần Lạc thư thái không ít, đắc ý hướng hắn thè lưỡi, quay đầu lại nghênh tiếp một trương to lớn mặt người. Hắn bên ngoài khoe khoang đầu lưỡi còn chưa kịp thu hồi đi, kém chút liếm đến người trên chóp mũi.

Làm sao cũng không nghĩ tới sẽ là Phác Chí Thành.

Nếu như đổi trước kia, Chung Thần Lạc sẽ may mắn đụng vào chính là Phác Chí Thành. Nhưng hiện tại, hắn chỉ có thể ở trong lòng hối hận, vì cái gì mình đi đường muốn quay đầu, tại sao phải cùng không may hài tử Lý Đông Hách cãi nhau?

Tê trượt một tiếng đem đầu lưỡi thu hồi đi, Chung Thần Lạc vội vàng lui lại mấy bước, lúng túng sờ lấy cái ót ấp úng: "Thật xin lỗi a Phác Chí Thành. . . Không nhìn phía trước, ngươi. . . Ngươi tìm ta có việc?"

"Không có việc gì." Phác Chí Thành nhìn xem động tác của hắn khẽ nhíu mày, nữ sinh kia liền từ phía sau trải qua Chung Thần Lạc, mang đến so bình thường càng dày đặc một chút hoa quả hương khí, đứng ở Phác Chí Thành bên cạnh.

Nàng đối Phác Chí Thành nói: "Chúng ta đi thôi.", lại hướng Chung Thần Lạc cười: "Muốn cùng đi ăn cơm sao?"

Nguyên lai là dạng này, Chung Thần Lạc bừng tỉnh đại ngộ, thật muốn thổi ra cái cự đại khí cầu chở hắn bay đến bầu trời, vĩnh viễn cũng không nên xuất hiện tại Phác Chí Thành trước mắt.

Từ khi kia lần về sau, Chung Thần Lạc mỗi ngày ăn buổi trưa cơm đều thanh thế hạo đãng. Tan học trước năm phút bắt đầu chỉnh lý cái bàn, buộc lại dây giày, lại thúc giục có ngoài hai người tranh thủ thời gian thu thập. Linh một vang liền kéo lấy bọn hắn xông ra ngoài, Lý Đông Hách chạy thở hồng hộc còn có sức lực mắng hắn: "Chung Thần Lạc ngươi có bệnh a! Ăn cơm làm sao đột nhiên so đầu thai còn tích cực!"

Không qua cố gắng của hắn hoàn toàn chính xác không có gì tất yếu, bởi vì Phác Chí Thành ngày đó giữa trưa về sau rốt cuộc chưa từng tới ban hai phòng học.

Trên thế giới này không có nhiều như vậy ruột gan đứt từng khúc đau thấu tim gan tình yêu, coi như Chung Thần Lạc lại thích Phác Chí Thành, cũng sẽ không có "Ngươi là ta toàn thế giới, là ta dựa vào sinh tồn dưỡng khí" dạng này già mồm lại khoa trương ý nghĩ. Hắn là một cái người lạc quan, bi thương có lẽ rất sâu sắc, nhưng đều chẳng qua là viết tại trên bờ cát hứa hẹn, một ngày nào đó sẽ bị thời gian thủy triều lên xuống rửa sạch.

Huống hồ hắn gần nhất bề bộn nhiều việc, chủ nhật buổi chiều lần thứ nhất đi thi đấu ban phòng học. Đi vào liền cảm giác bầu không khí không giống nhau lắm, đã có rất nhiều người đến, trong phòng học lại rất yên tĩnh. Mọi người ngồi đến rất xa, nằm trên bàn vội vàng mình sự tình. Không có giống Lý Đông Hách dạng này như quen thuộc gặp hắn liền nói: Tất cả mọi người là người, Chung Thần Lạc ngươi khẩn trương cái rắm a. Cũng không có Hoàng Nhân Tuấn quay đầu hỗ trợ sang trở về: Bên trong còn có học trưởng học tỷ đâu, ngươi đi đoán chừng càng khẩn trương, a quên đi thôi Lý Đông Hách, ngươi căn bản không có cơ hội đi.

Hắn tìm nơi hẻo lánh chỗ ngồi ngồi xuống, bởi vì nhàm chán mà ngơ ngác chơi lấy ngón tay, không bao lâu liền có người tại bên cạnh hắn thả túi sách. Chung Thần Lạc ngẩng đầu, phát hiện hắn chính nhìn xem mình, luôn cảm thấy có chút quen mắt.

"Ngươi tốt, ta gọi Ngô Dật, ta nhớ được ngươi." Kia người lúc nói chuyện khóe miệng là giương lên, hắn chỉ chỉ Chung Thần Lạc trên cổ tay đồng hồ, "Trước đó có một lần ta tại lớp mười lầu dạy học trong hành lang chạy quá nhanh, đụng vào ngươi. Lúc ấy ngươi giúp ta nhặt tư liệu mới nhìn đến, ta trước kia cũng có một cái, giống nhau như đúc."

"Dạng này a. . ." Chung Thần Lạc tìm về ngày đó ký ức, hắn tại đầu bậc thang đụng vào người, hộp quà sừng nhọn đỗi phải ngực đau vài ngày. Phác Chí Thành an vị trên bàn, nhìn cô bé kia viết tin, sau đó đối với hắn nói có thể. . .

Không nghĩ lại bị Phác Chí Thành bắt cóc cảm xúc, hắn tranh thủ thời gian lắc lắc đầu: "Ta gọi Chung Thần Lạc, " nói xong cũng chỉ vào người kia ngân sắc bông tai, "Ta cũng nhớ kỹ ngươi."

Thế là Ngô Dật liền cười, Chung Thần Lạc kinh ngạc phát hiện hắn cười lên vậy mà cùng Phác Chí Thành rất giống, con mắt cong thành một đường, sáng long lanh dào dạt ra vui vẻ cùng thoải mái. Cái mũi nhăn lại nhàn nhạt đường vân, miệng há đại lộ ra chỉnh tề răng, cười xong mới hậu tri hậu giác, đần độn giơ tay lên che vừa che miệng.

Chung Thần Lạc phiền muộn cực, bởi vì hắn phát hiện bình tĩnh mà xem xét, hay là Phác Chí Thành muốn đẹp trai hơn một chút.

7

Kỳ thật Ngô Dật đối Chung Thần Lạc có ấn tượng đầu tiên là tại khai giảng đón người mới đến ngày ấy. Lúc ấy Ngô Dật liền đứng ở cửa trường học khi người tình nguyện, làm học trưởng cho đầu óc choáng váng bạn học mới nhóm cung cấp trợ giúp.

Chung Thần Lạc trong đám người có chút dễ thấy, bởi vì đại đa số hài tử đều là thành quần kết đội, hoặc là bị gia trưởng vây quanh đi ở chính giữa, chỉ có hắn là một người đi, cô đơn chiếc bóng lộ ra phá lệ cô độc mà đặc biệt.

Ngô Dật vừa cầm lấy tân sinh danh sách, nghiêng mắt nhìn mắt thấy đến cái kia làn da so nữ sinh còn muốn trắng nõn bóng loáng, một mình đứng dưới ánh mặt trời giống như là muốn phản ánh sáng nam hài. Hắn đi lên trước vừa muốn mở miệng lên tiếng chào hỏi, đứa bé kia lại đột nhiên con mắt một lượng, hướng phía cửa trường học đứng lên to lớn danh sách tấm nhỏ chạy tới. Vội vàng trải qua Ngô Dật, lưu hắn lại nâng ở giữa không trung một cánh tay.

Bị người không nhìn cảm giác cảm thụ không được tốt cho lắm, Ngô Dật cách xa xa nhìn cái kia nam hài tại chen chúc trong đám người dần dần bóng lưng biến mất, thán một tiếng. Trong tay hắn rõ ràng liền nổi danh sách, nếu như nam hài dừng bước lại chờ hắn mở miệng, liền có thể nhẹ nhõm đạt được đáp án, tại sao phải bỏ lỡ, đi trong đám người thụ kia phần chen chúc tội đâu?

Đón người mới đến không phải một kiện đơn giản nhẹ nhõm sự tình, Ngô Dật ở cửa trường học đứng cho tới trưa, đám người bốn phía tán đi mới lấy nghỉ ngơi. Hắn dựa vào phòng an ninh cửa uống nước, nhìn chăm chú lại ngoài ý muốn nhìn thấy trước đó tấm kia vội vàng lướt qua mặt mình.

Lần này bên cạnh hắn có thêm một cái hài tử, cao hơn hắn một chút, đen một chút, tóc cắt rất ngắn, bộ mặt hình dáng cứng rắn mà sáng tỏ, xem ra tựa như là sẽ tại cao trung giáo viên bên trong rất thụ nữ sinh hoan nghênh người.

Bọn hắn ngay từ đầu đi cùng một chỗ, ở rất gần giống như là đang thảo luận cái gì. Về sau tách ra, đứng tại danh sách tấm hai đầu, đồng thời bắt đầu hướng ở giữa chậm rãi dựa vào, cực giống trước đây thật lâu nhàm chán lại làm ra vẻ thần tượng kịch bên trong sẽ phát ra tình tiết, nam nữ chủ tớ vận mệnh hai đầu hướng về cùng một cái phương hướng càng đến gần càng gần.

Ngô Dật biết bọn hắn nhất định lại đang tìm danh tự. Cái kia được không phát ánh sáng nam hài giơ cao lên tay, một cái hắn trước kia cũng từng có đồng hồ liền từ tinh tế thủ đoạn đi xuống. Đứa bé kia chằm chằm đến phá lệ chuyên chú, nhấn trứ danh chữ từng bước từng bước chậm rãi di động. Ngô Dật lần này y nguyên muốn đi giúp hắn, hắn lại tại nguyên chỗ đột nhiên kinh hô một tiếng, thanh âm minh lượng mà trong suốt, hướng khác một đứa bé dùng sức phất tay.

"Phác Chí Thành! Phác Chí Thành! Nhanh, ta tìm được!"

Gọi là Phác Chí Thành người chạy mấy bước đến bên cạnh hắn, thuận ngón tay phương hướng nhìn sang. Còn không có nói mấy câu, hai người chẳng biết tại sao lại bắt đầu cãi nhau.

Ngô Dật cảm thấy mình dạng này quan sát người khác có chút không quá lễ phép, nhưng là lại nhịn không được đi xem bọn hắn, tựa như cách lúc quang tại nhìn sang chính mình. Có người chụp bờ vai của hắn hỏi hắn nhìn cái gì đấy, hắn lắc đầu thu hồi ánh mắt, cười nói không có gì, đang nhìn tiểu hài chụp thần tượng kịch.

Đối cái này màu trắng búp bê ấn tượng từ ngày này lên liền dừng lại. Không biết hắn kêu cái gì, không biết hắn tại phòng học nào, duy nhất biết đến, chỉ có cánh tay hắn bên trên khối kia mình cũng từng có đồng hồ, cùng hắn cái kia hảo bằng hữu danh tự, Phác Chí Thành. Muốn tại trong biển người mênh mông chờ lại một lần nữa trùng hợp gặp phải, trừ vận mệnh an bài bên ngoài, đại khái không có chút nào chờ mong.

Cho nên khi Ngô Dật từ một chồng thi đấu ban tân sinh trong danh sách nhìn thấy tấm kia quen thuộc mặt lúc, hắn ngoài ý muốn vừa vui mừng, dùng sức nháy mắt cảm thấy kỳ diệu, đại khái đây là vận mệnh đi. Đứng tại niên cấp chủ nhiệm trong văn phòng, nghe lão sư giảng năm nay thi đấu an bài, khóe miệng lại dần dần giương lên. Lão sư hỏi hắn sự tình gì vui vẻ như vậy, hắn ngẩn người, trả lời nói: "Làm thi đấu ban mới Nhâm lớp trưởng, có thể nhận biết cùng hiểu rõ nhiều như vậy ưu tú học sinh, ta cảm thấy rất vinh hạnh."

Bị lớp mười chủ nhiệm thả trở về phòng học lúc đã tan học, hắn lại cần đuổi tại cao năm hai chủ nhiệm đúng giờ tan sở trước đó đem tư liệu đưa qua. Hắn tại giáo học lâu bên trong chạy phảng phất trăm mét bắn vọt, giấy A4 tại bị mang theo trong gió rầm rầm vang giống chuông gió.

Không nghĩ tới sau khi tan học lầu dạy học còn có người đi lên, cũng không nghĩ tới cái kia đi lên người sẽ thất thần, càng không có nghĩ tới cái kia đi thần nhân trên tay liền mang theo hắn tâm tâm niệm niệm xanh đen đồng hồ.

Ngô Dật kiềm chế lại mình nội tâm giống như là muốn nhận thân trước xúc động, nhìn xem màu lam dây đồng hồ tại đối phương bạch mà mảnh khảnh trên cổ tay tiện tay bộ động tác tự do lắc lư. Hắn bởi vì một mình giấu trong lòng bí mật mà cảm thấy tim đập rộn lên, bối rối lại vội vàng thuận miệng nói câu tạ ơn liền chạy trối chết.

Không quan hệ, hắn vừa chạy vừa nghĩ, hôm nay quá vội vàng, không thích hợp cố sự mở đầu.

Nhưng ta đã tìm tới ngươi, đại khái đây là vận mệnh đi.

Thích hợp cố sự mở đầu tại thi đấu ban lần thứ nhất lên lớp chủ nhật buổi chiều. Ngô Dật từ cửa sau đi tới, trong góc phát hiện kia có đặc biệt màu da bên mặt. Hắn ngoan ngoãn ngồi tại vị trí trước, ưỡn lưng rất thẳng, đầu hơi nghiêng, tại buồn bực ngán ngẩm nhưng lại nghiêm túc chuyên chú chơi lấy ngón tay của mình. Hắn nhớ tới kia xấp tài liệu bên trong, Chung Thần Lạc thông tin cá nhân viết hứng thú yêu thích: Ca hát bóng rổ cùng nói chuyện. Hiện tại xem ra, lại không tưởng tượng nổi người này trước mặt làm những chuyện này dáng vẻ. Hắn nghĩ, Chung Thần Lạc, ngươi thật giống như đích thật là một cái rất đáng được nhận biết cùng hiểu rõ người.

"Ngươi tốt, " Ngô Dật tới gần hắn, rốt cục có cơ hội niệm ra tên của mình: "Ta gọi Ngô Dật."

Cùng thi đấu rõ rệt dài Ngô Dật nhận biết sau Chung Thần Lạc, đạt được rất nhiều chỗ tốt, một trong số đó là hắn có thể tùy tâm sở dục cúp mất chủ nhật buổi chiều kia tiết ngoài định mức thêm khóa. Nhưng hắn không có làm như thế, hắn cần bận rộn, hắn cần để cho mình bận bịu thành một cái nguyên địa cực tốc xoay tròn con quay , bất kỳ cái gì một chuyện lục cơ hội đều bị hắn một mực xoáy nhập, dạng này liền sẽ không còn có khả năng lâm vào tên là Phác Chí Thành vòng xoáy.

Một cái khác chỗ tốt phát sinh tại một ngày nào đó sáng sớm, Chung Thần Lạc dùng nằm ỳ ngủ nhiều mười năm phút đổi lấy cửa trường học trăm mét bắn vọt, lại bởi vì bụng rỗng kịch liệt chạy, tại xông vào cửa trường học năm mươi mét về sau ôm bụng ngồi xổm trên mặt đất.

Ngô Dật cũng là học sinh ngoại trú, ngày này hắn so Chung Thần Lạc tới trễ hơn, khi nhìn đến ngồi xổm trên mặt đất thân ảnh quen thuộc về sau chạy so Chung Thần Lạc còn lo lắng. Bọn hắn đi một chuyến phòng y tế, xác nhận không có gì đáng ngại sau mới đưa Chung Thần Lạc trở về phòng học, hướng chủ nhiệm lớp giải thích đến trễ lý do.

Hảo hài tử luôn luôn có càng nhiều đặc xá quyền, chủ nhiệm lớp khi nhìn đến cấp cao Ngô Dật về sau vui vẻ ra mặt, lo lắng hỏi thăm Chung Thần Lạc tình huống, lại dặn dò hắn không muốn liều mạng như vậy, học sinh ngoại trú không đuổi kịp sớm tự học đến trễ mấy phút cũng không quan hệ, thân thể trọng yếu nhất.

Chung Thần Lạc ở trong lòng lặng lẽ mắt trợn trắng, lại không nghĩ rằng từ ngày đó trở đi, mỗi cái sáng sớm trên bàn của mình đều sẽ xuất hiện một phần nóng hổi bữa sáng, một tuần bảy ngày bánh bao sủi cảo xào cơm mì sợi không giống nhau, lại mọi thứ đều là hắn thích đồ ăn.

Lưu bữa sáng người trừ bữa sáng bên ngoài cái gì đều không có lưu lại, Chung Thần Lạc đành phải cào cái đầu hỏi bên cạnh một vòng có hay không thấy qua người kia. Lý Đông Hách ngược lại trái lại cố ý chế nhạo hắn: "Thần Lạc a, có người truy có người quan tâm ngươi liền vụng trộm vui đi, còn không phải chạy đến trước mặt ta khoe khoang cái gì sức lực đâu?"

Im lặng, liền không nên trông cậy vào từ trong miệng của hắn phun ra đứng đắn gì trả lời tới. Hẳn là Ngô Dật đi, Chung Thần Lạc trong lòng có đáp án, chẳng qua là ngượng ngùng trực tiếp đến hỏi, giống như là đem người khác đơn thuần một phần quan tâm nghĩ đến dáng vẻ kệch cỡm.

Thế là hắn cũng liền an tâm mỗi ngày ăn nóng hổi nóng hổi bữa sáng, đem phần này thiện ý hồi báo đến cùng Ngô Dật chung đụng địa phương khác. Chủ nhật lên lớp trước mang một chút nhỏ đồ ăn vặt, bày tại Ngô Dật bàn bên trên chờ hắn đến; thi đấu ban có tư liệu muốn sao chép, hắn liền sau khi tan học bồi tiếp Ngô Dật cùng đi văn ấn thất; Ngô Dật so năm nào cấp cao , nhiệm vụ cũng càng nặng, thế là một chút rườm rà quản lý sự vụ thường xuyên từ hắn giúp đỡ xử lý.

Hắn rất hài lòng loại trạng thái này, mặc dù ngẫu nhiên hay là sẽ nghe được Phác Chí Thành danh tự. Đa số là tại các nữ sinh nghỉ giữa khóa hận không thể toàn thế giới cũng nghe được bát quái thảo luận bên trong, Phác Chí Thành lại làm chuyện gì để các nàng cảm thấy rất đẹp trai, Phác Chí Thành lại như thế nào tại khóa thể dục bên trên hấp dẫn mục Hikaru còn có lúc là tại phát thanh bên trong nghe được hắn, bởi vì trộm đi ra cửa trường đi làm cái gì, bị hội học sinh đồng học bắt đến thông báo phê bình.

Những âm thanh này toàn diện chỉ ở bên tai thổi qua, giống như là mỗi ngày đều sẽ trải qua, không để lại dấu vết gió. Có đôi khi hắn thậm chí sẽ quên Phác Chí Thành tại mình thúc đẩy phía dưới có bạn gái sự thật này, hắn cảm thấy mình cách mục tiêu gần một bước dài, giống như thật bắt đầu thích ứng không có Phác Chí Thành sinh sống.

Ngày này chủ nhật buổi chiều, Chung Thần Lạc ôm sách, nửa nheo mắt lại lắc đến thi đấu ban cửa phòng học. Cảm giác được trong ngực sách bị người bỗng nhiên từ bên phải rút đi, Chung Thần Lạc phía bên phải quay đầu không thấy bóng dáng, lại đem đầu chuyển tới bên trái, vai phải lại bị người vỗ nhẹ.

"Ngây thơ!" Chung Thần Lạc nhanh chóng quay người, đem không ôm tay rủ xuống, hướng Ngô Dật nhăn lại cái mũi biểu thị kháng nghị.

Ngô Dật không có phản bác, trực tiếp đem sách bỏ vào phòng học hàng cuối cùng bàn đọc sách, tiếp lấy bắt lấy Chung Thần Lạc thủ đoạn, lôi kéo hắn hướng dưới lầu đi: "Không muốn lên khóa a?" Lại quay đầu hướng hắn cười: "Đi, tiểu bằng hữu, ca ca hôm nay mang ngươi trốn học."

Ngô Dật lôi kéo Chung Thần Lạc một đường đến cửa hàng, nguyên lai là muốn hắn hỗ trợ chọn một kiện trang phục chính thức, vì cuối tuần cao năm hai diễn thuyết tranh tài làm chuẩn bị. Chung Thần Lạc không nghĩ tới lão sư trong mắt hoàn mỹ học sinh Ngô Dật sẽ mang theo hắn làm trốn học chuyện xấu như vậy, hắn gần nhất đều nhanh chóng quen thuộc nhu thuận, chỉ vì trước kia cái kia thường dẫn hắn đánh vỡ trói buộc, vi phạm quy tắc người đi xa.

Ngô Dật dáng người rất cân xứng, so Chung Thần Lạc cao một chút, nhưng lại so Phác Chí Thành gầy một chút. Hắn rất nhanh chọn được thích hợp âu phục, đi ra cửa tiệm, nói muốn mời Chung Thần Lạc uống trà sữa, xem như đáp tạ bồi đi dạo. Chung Thần Lạc gật gật đầu, chọn một nhà thích nhất trà sữa cửa hàng, đang đứng tại chọn món trước sân khấu vì uống sô cô la hay là nguyên vị sữa tích mà xoắn xuýt, lại đột nhiên nghe thấy có người gọi tên hắn.

"Thần Lạc?"

Chung Thần Lạc hướng phía truyền đến thanh âm trà sữa trong tiệm nhìn, liếc nhìn ngồi tại trước bàn Phác Chí Thành, cùng bên cạnh hắn bạn gái. Hắn cảm giác mình nháy mắt ngưng kết ngay tại chỗ, thẳng đến nhân viên cửa hàng lần thứ ba hỏi hắn đến tột cùng muốn uống gì, hắn mới hồi phục tinh thần lại, hốt hoảng thuận miệng nói cái danh tự.

Ngược lại là Ngô Dật trước đi qua, hắn tựa hồ cùng nữ sinh kia nhận biết, hai người cười chào hỏi, lại quay đầu hỏi Phác Chí Thành: "Ngươi chính là bạn trai nàng?"

"Ừm." Phác Chí Thành không có gật đầu, ánh mắt còn nhìn chằm chằm cửa tiệm lỗ tai ửng đỏ Chung Thần Lạc, giống như là không kịp chờ đợi muốn đi lên trước, lại giống đang nóng nảy bọn người tới.

Thẳng đến Chung Thần Lạc rốt cục bưng hai chén trà sữa đi tới, Phác Chí Thành hơi nhíu lông mày lúc này mới buông ra. Chung Thần Lạc đem trong đó một chén đưa cho Ngô Dật, đưa ra một cái tay đến phối hợp mình mỉm cười, hướng ngồi hai người chào hỏi.

"Thần Lạc, ngươi là cùng hắn đơn độc ra chơi sao?" Phác Chí Thành đứng người lên, cầm qua trong tay hắn trà sữa uống một ngụm: "Không phải sữa sô cô la tích a."

"Đúng vậy a," Chung Thần Lạc hai cánh tay đột nhiên đều chiếm được giải phóng, hắn không biết nên nắm tay để ở nơi đâu tương đối phù hợp, đành phải lúng túng ngừng ở giữa không trung, "Quá phận a Phác Chí Thành, chỉ cho ngươi cùng bạn gái ra yêu đương, không cho phép ta cùng học trưởng cùng một chỗ buông lỏng nghỉ ngơi?"

"Không có." Phác Chí Thành đem trà sữa lại nhét Chung Thần Lạc trong tay, lại không nói hắn là đang phủ định nửa câu đầu hay là nửa câu sau.

Tại nữ sinh mời mọc, bốn người bọn họ cùng một chỗ tại trong thương trường lại lắc lư vài vòng, trong lúc đó chỉ có nữ sinh cùng Chung Thần Lạc đang nói chuyện, bầu không khí vi diệu mà khó qua.

Cuối cùng đã tới chuẩn bị trở về trường học thời gian, Chung Thần Lạc lặng lẽ thở phào nhẹ nhõm, đứng tại lên thẳng thang máy trước chờ đợi. Cửa thang máy từ từ mở ra, bên trong người hướng lui về phía sau mấy bước, cho bọn hắn đưa ra chút không gian. Thế là Phác Chí Thành trước đi vào, Chung Thần Lạc cùng tại nữ sinh phía sau, vừa bước vào một chân, tiếng cảnh báo tích tích vang lên.

Quá tải.

Chung Thần Lạc vô ý thức vội vàng lui về sau, đứng ở bên trong Phác Chí Thành liền hướng nữ sinh giương lên cái cằm, ra hiệu nàng cũng đi ra ngoài trước, bốn người cùng nhau chờ chuyến lần sau.

"Được rồi, " Chung Thần Lạc kịp phản ứng, đẩy Phác Chí Thành bả vai đem hắn theo trở về, "Các ngươi đi xuống trước đón xe, chúng ta ngồi thang cuốn."

"Nhưng là. . ." Phác Chí Thành còn muốn nói gì nữa, một cái chân vượt ra ngoài, lại cảm nhận được sau lưng có một cỗ yếu ớt lực lượng kéo hắn lại.

"Đừng nhưng là, " Chung Thần Lạc không để lại dấu vết liếc mắt bị nữ sinh nắm chắc Phác Chí Thành ống tay áo, tiếp lấy bỗng nhiên cười lên, một lần nữa nhìn về phía Phác Chí Thành, khoát tay nói: "Mau đi đi."

Bọn hắn tại cửa thang máy cách không đến nửa mét khoảng cách đối mặt. Chung Thần Lạc con mắt cong cong, rất rõ lượng, vừa nói chuyện vừa hướng Phác Chí Thành chớp mắt, giống như là cho huynh đệ cùng bạn gái của hắn chế tạo thế giới hai người đạt được sau tranh công.

Cửa thang máy quan phải phá lệ chậm chạp, Phác Chí Thành nhìn chằm chằm Chung Thần Lạc nóng rực ánh mắt, qua quá lâu quá lâu mới triệt để biến mất ở trước mắt.

Phảng phất người chết chìm trùng hoạch hô hấp quyền lợi, Chung Thần Lạc tại cửa thang máy cuối cùng một tia khe hở quan hợp về sau mới nhớ tới muốn hô hấp. Hắn ấn xuống lồng ngực của mình, một nháy mắt cảm thấy vừa mệt vừa đau. Hắn đột nhiên cảm giác được, cửa thang máy đóng lại một khắc này, hắn cùng Phác Chí Thành cả đời này liền sẽ không đi gặp nhau.

Lại cảm thấy hắn đối Phác Chí Thành nhiều năm trước tới nay bí mật thích, bị ngăn cản cửa chia tách thành hai bộ phận. Ngọt kia một nửa đi theo Phác Chí Thành rời đi thang máy trở thành gió, phiêu tại trời trong hạ từ đây không quan hệ đau khổ. Mà khổ kia một nửa vỡ vụn ở trước mắt, làm bạn Chung Thần Lạc cô độc đến già.

Phác Chí Thành liền đứng tại nửa mét bên ngoài phía sau cửa, thế nhưng là mình lại ngay cả cùng hắn hạ xuống cơ hội đều không có.

Quá khó, hắn nghĩ, làm bộ không quan tâm thật quá khó.

8

Chung Thần Lạc lại nằm mơ.

Trong mộng Phác Chí Thành vậy mà tại đêm khuya gọi điện thoại cho hắn, chỉ nói câu mở cửa liền treo. Hắn hỗn độn đại não nháy mắt thanh tỉnh, ngay cả dép lê cũng chưa kịp mặc, vội vàng nhảy xuống giường đi mở cửa, sàn nhà rất băng, Phác Chí Thành vẫn sống sờ sờ nóng hầm hập xuất hiện tại trước mắt.

Hắn mơ tới Phác Chí Thành còn mặc đồng phục, nằm tại chăn mền của hắn bên trong, giống khi còn bé như thế ôm hắn một cái cánh tay, ôm hắn toàn thân phát nhiệt bốc lên tinh mịn mồ hôi tới.

Hắn hỏi Phác Chí Thành ngươi làm sao từ trong trường học chạy đến, chạy tới nhà của ta làm cái gì? Phác Chí Thành liền ôm hắn lắc đầu, tóc cào phải hắn dưới áo ngủ làn da ngứa đến muốn mạng.

Đem đầu của hắn đẩy xa một chút, Chung Thần Lạc nắm bắt hắn bại lộ bên ngoài phần gáy thịt lại hỏi một lần. Phác Chí Thành lần này không lắc đầu, mở miệng lại hỏi Chung Thần Lạc bữa sáng có ăn ngon hay không.

"Cái gì bữa sáng?" Chung Thần Lạc không hiểu ra sao.

"Nóng hầm hập bữa sáng, để ngươi sẽ không đau bụng bữa sáng, ta đưa đến ngươi phòng học bữa sáng."

Chung Thần Lạc kinh ngạc phải nói không ra lời, thực tại không cách nào đem cho mình đưa bữa sáng người mặt từ Ngô Dật hoán đổi thành Phác Chí Thành. Người bên cạnh cúi đầu nghe tiếng hít thở của hắn, lại không kiêng nể gì cả xích lại gần chút, đem đầu chống đỡ tại Chung Thần Lạc trên bờ vai.

"Thần Lạc, nàng hôm nay cùng ta nói ta không thích nàng. Ta hẳn là khổ sở đi, nàng không là bạn gái của ta sao? Ngươi nhanh nghe nghe nhịp tim của ta, có hay không tan nát cõi lòng thanh âm, nó có phải là nhảy lên thành một đầu phá thành mảnh nhỏ đường gãy?"

Chung Thần Lạc bị Phác Chí Thành nhảy vọt chủ đề cùng cực nóng lồng ngực vờn quanh, cảm thấy vừa ngạt vừa nóng, hắn cắn răng, dùng sức đẩy ra Phác Chí Thành tay: "Phác Chí Thành, ta không phải là không có tình cảm máy móc, ta nghe không ra ngươi rắc rối phức tạp tâm điện đồ. Ta chỉ có thể nghe được tâm của ngươi tại tươi sống nhảy lên, nó vênh váo hung hăng cười nhạo ta, nói toàn thế giới nó chỉ thích mình một cái!"

Thở dốc một hơi, Chung Thần Lạc giống như là hạ quyết tâm lại hướng hắn hô: "Hài lòng sao? Phác Chí Thành, ngươi thật đúng là tên hỗn đản!"

Ngày thứ hai là nương theo lấy sáng sớm hơi quang tỉnh lại, Chung Thần Lạc kinh ngồi dậy, xác nhận bên cạnh mình cũng không có Phác Chí Thành sự thật. Hắn hít thở sâu một hơi, quả nhiên là mộng, trong mộng Phác Chí Thành tương đối đáng yêu, trong mộng mình cũng phải dũng cảm được nhiều.

Treo hai cái mắt đen thật to vòng đuổi thứ hai sớm tự học kết quả chính là lại bị sát vách bàn nhả rãnh. Chung Thần Lạc lúc đầu chính là bởi vì hôm nay trên bàn không có người đưa bữa sáng mà kinh ngạc, lại liên tưởng tới đêm qua cái kia kỳ quái lại chân thực mộng, Lý Đông Hách lại ở bên cạnh miệng phun hương thơm, một câu "Người trẻ tuổi chú ý thân thể, không muốn muốn tung quá độ." Đem hắn suy nghĩ đánh gãy.

Lý Đông Hách người này thật rất kỳ quái, con mắt cùng kính mắt đều là tròn trịa, mũi cùng miệng cũng là tròn trịa, ngay cả cười lên gương mặt gạt ra thịt đều là mượt mà hình tròn. Rõ ràng hắn có Chung Thần Lạc thấy qua trên đời này nhất ngọt tiếu dung, nói đến lời nói đến lại vĩnh viễn sặc đến người thẳng ho khan. Vô luận là móc lấy cong mắng hắn, hay là cố ý nói nói mát đùa hắn, đều có thể thần kỳ để Chung Thần Lạc chọc tức lấy chọc tức lấy lại nhịn không được cười lên.

Chẳng lẽ sô cô la có nhân nội dung là quả ớt sao? Hắn mắt liếc gục xuống bàn đưa lưng về phía hắn nghỉ cơm Lý Đông Hách, ý tưởng đột phát bắt đầu dao bờ vai của hắn, lắc hắn bàn học điên cuồng run rẩy, dao đến hắn ngồi dậy mới bỏ qua.

Lý Đông Hách đem mặt cùng bàn học tách rời, bắt lấy tội khôi họa thủ thủ đoạn nhận thua: "Ngừng, Thần Lạc nha, đừng dao, chúng ta ba thanh niên tốt không làm bàn chấn, lại dao ta bữa ăn khuya đều muốn nôn sạch sẽ!"

"Lý Đông Hách, " Chung Thần Lạc cũng dao mệt mỏi, tay dựng tại trên vai hắn, "Ngươi thầm mến qua người khác không?"

"Nha, Chung Thần Lạc tiểu bằng hữu, mới biết yêu rồi?"

"Đó cũng không phải, ta mở rất lâu."

"Lợi hại, yêu sớm, hay là đáng thương nhất đơn phương yêu mến." Lý Đông Hách duỗi ra ngón tay tại Chung Thần Lạc trước mặt lắc, "Ca khuyên ngươi một câu, thích cái nào muội tử liền đi truy, đừng làm cái gì thiếu nữ hoài xuân, khổ lớn tình thâm, chúng ta nam nhân không thể cái này một bao."

"Ngươi biết cái gì!" Chung Thần Lạc không muốn tiếp tục trò chuyện xuống dưới.

"Ngươi mới biết cái gì a, " Lý Đông Hách chỉ tiếc rèn sắt không thành thép, "Tục ngữ nói thế nào? Thích liền cáo, yêu liền thao. Ngươi thật sự cho rằng thầm mến cũng có thể kết quả đây? Nằm mơ đi, thầm mến hạ tràng chỉ có sinh non, không sinh ra oa oa kêu to tiểu hài nhi, hiểu chưa?"

"Đông Hách, " Chung Thần Lạc lắc đầu, trìu mến sờ sờ sát vách bàn mặt, "Sớm trị sớm khôi phục."

"Bệnh tâm thần a! Ta nghiêm túc Chung Thần Lạc! Ngươi điều kiện không tệ a, dáng dấp có cái mũi có mắt, làn da vừa trắng vừa mềm, tính cách tốt sẽ còn quan tâm người, mấu chốt là cái học bá, ai bỏ được cự tuyệt ngươi yêu đâu?"

Chung Thần Lạc nhớ mang máng hắn đã từng cũng miêu tả qua một người có cái mũi có mắt, nhưng lại không nhớ ra nổi đến tột cùng là ai. Đành phải thở dài một hơi, nửa người trên co quắp đến trên bàn học: "Ai, ngươi không rõ, ta cùng hắn không sinh ra tiểu hài."

Lý Đông Hách phản mà ngồi thẳng người xích lại gần Chung Thần Lạc, hắn nâng đỡ mình tròn kính mắt nói: "Phi, ta làm sao liền không rõ rồi? Thầm mến nha, ai chưa từng có, tựa như dài đậu, lại đau lại ngứa, không chen khó chịu, chen đau hơn."

"Nhưng là ngươi cần phải trị, hiểu chưa? Chung Thần Lạc, chen cũng tốt, không chen cũng được, ngươi phải xử lý nó, không thể bỏ mặc không quan tâm. Tương lai nó càng lớn càng nhiều, đã xảy ra là không thể ngăn cản, có ngươi hảo hảo mà chịu đựng!"

Chung Thần Lạc đưa lưng về phía hắn không nói thêm gì nữa, nhưng hắn kỳ thật cảm thấy Lý Đông Hách nói rất có lý, lại đưa thay sờ sờ mình má phải viên kia không nhớ rõ từ cái kia trời lên xuất hiện nhỏ đậu.

Hắn đột nhiên cảm giác được mình thích hoàn toàn chính xác cực giống viên này đậu.

Ngay từ đầu chỉ là hiện ra ửng đỏ, bất nạo không ngứa, một nhấn vừa đau. Nó mỗi ngày đều lớn lên thành thục một điểm, góp nhặt lên thiếu niên tâm sự vị chua cùng ngọt ngào, bất động thanh sắc giấu tại một lớp mỏng manh làn da dưới đáy.

Nó liền tại kia đợi, đợi tại Phác Chí Thành một chút có thể nhìn thấy địa phương. Nó ngang ngược không nói đạo lý, bác sĩ sẽ nói không nên chen lấn muốn xoa thuốc, không nên gấp từ từ sẽ đến, lại không nói kỳ thật trừ người kia bên ngoài thuốc gì đều vô dụng.

Chung Thần Lạc mỗi thời mỗi khắc đều muốn đem đậu đậu chèn phá, lại lại sợ toàn bộ toàn nói ra ngày đó, đã từng giấu tâm sự địa phương sẽ như vậy vắng vẻ, làn da thụ thương không còn khỏi hẳn, lưu lại đậu ấn cùng vết sẹo tiếc nuối.

Hắn không sợ tiếc nuối, nhưng hắn cũng không muốn.

Liên quan tới thầm mến quả đắng hai người cuối cùng không có thảo luận ra chung nhận thức, sớm tự học tan học, Lý Đông Hách bị tiếng chuông đánh thức, tỉnh táo hai mắt lôi kéo Chung Thần Lạc như cái tận tình khuyên bảo thẩm thẩm. Chung Thần Lạc vô tình khoát tay, cự tuyệt hắn nói chuyện phiếm mời, đi ra cửa phòng học đi tìm tại bên ngoài chờ hắn Ngô Dật.

Ngô Dật nhìn thấy hắn cuối cùng sẽ đem con mắt cười đến cong cong, hắn đưa cho Chung Thần Lạc mấy tờ giấy cùng một quyển sách nói: "Tháng sau có cái thi đấu, trường học an bài một chút người tham gia, bên trong có ngươi."

"Ta?" Chung Thần Lạc tiếp nhận sách nhìn lướt qua, là chủ đề kho.

"Ừm, mặc dù các ngươi tài cao một, xem như đưa các ngươi đi khai nhãn giới đi. Chuẩn bị cẩn thận, không cần sợ, coi như thành bình thường luyện tập."

"A. . ." Chung Thần Lạc nhẹ gật đầu, "Vậy ngươi. . ."

"Ta cũng đi."

"Không phải, ta là muốn nói, cám ơn ngươi cho ta đưa bữa sáng."

"Ừm?" Ngô Dật nhíu mày, "Cái gì bữa sáng?"

Chung Thần Lạc nháy mắt mở to hai mắt nhìn, hắn không dám tin chụp chụp mặt mình, nhìn chằm chằm Ngô Dật nói không ra lời.

Bị đùa người cười vươn tay xoa đầu của đối phương: "Cái gì a? Muốn so thi đấu dọa sợ rồi? Thật không quan hệ, ta cũng đi." Lại nhẹ nhàng bóp Chung Thần Lạc gương mặt: "Cuối tháng nghỉ ngày đó có rảnh a? Đi ca hát sao? Nghe nói ngươi yêu thích ca hát bóng rổ cùng nói chuyện."

Chung Thần Lạc còn sững sờ tại nguyên chỗ, nghe không chân thiết người đối diện nói cái gì, con mắt cũng vô pháp chuẩn xác điều chỉnh tiêu điểm, hắn chỉ có thể gật đầu, cảm thấy mình nhất định là điên.

9

Hôm nay là Phác Chí Thành yêu sớm hai tháng ngày kỷ niệm.

Hắn nhiệt tâm bằng hữu Chung Thần Lạc vì kỷ niệm cái này đặc biệt thời gian, đặc địa so bình thường sáng sớm nửa giờ.

Phác Chí Thành mới biết yêu yêu đương từ cuối mùa hè đến cuối thu. Có bạn gái cái này kèm theo điều kiện cũng không có đuổi đi khóa thể dục tránh tại dưới bóng cây nhìn hắn các cô gái, cũng không có giảm bớt các nàng dùng đi nhà vệ sinh lấy cớ trải qua Phác Chí Thành phòng học cửa sổ số lần.

Bởi vì Phác Chí Thành có sóng mũi cao, trôi chảy hàm dưới tuyến, có khoan hậu bả vai, giọng trầm thấp. Bởi vì tập huấn lúc hắn từng đứng tại trên đài hội nghị, dùng sáng lóng lánh song mắt thấy mỗi người nói mình là Tinh Tinh, bởi vì hắn chán ghét bảo thủ không chịu thay đổi, hưởng thụ sống tại gông xiềng bên ngoài, làm rất nhiều người muốn làm lại chuyện không dám làm.

Hắn không ghét người khác sùng bái hoặc ngưỡng mộ mục ánh sáng, cho rằng đó là một loại đối với hắn tán thưởng cùng khẳng định. Nhưng hắn ngẫu nhiên cũng sẽ cảm thấy bị rất nhiều người đơn hướng nhận biết là một kiện chuyện phiền phức, nhất cử nhất động của hắn đều có thể bị bắt cùng suy đoán, người bên cạnh cũng lại bởi vì hắn mà tấp nập xuất hiện tại người xa lạ trong miệng.

Lúc này hắn chính đi tại đi cao nhất ban hai phòng học trên đường, thật dày vệ mũ áo tử che đậy lên đỉnh đầu, sáng sớm lạnh xuống gió thu liền từ cổ áo chui vào, lạnh đến hắn hít vào khí lạnh. Có người thật giống như nhận ra hắn, đâm đầu đi tới lại đột nhiên dừng bước ngay thẳng mà nhìn chằm chằm vào. Phác Chí Thành nghiêng đầu nghiêng mắt nhìn người kia một chút, tiếp lấy đem hai tay túi nhựa hợp đến cùng một chỗ, đưa ra một cái tay đến khóa gấp vệ cổ áo miệng, chỉ lộ ra ánh mắt, bước chân vượt phải lớn mà nhanh chóng.

Hôm qua lúc này, hắn bởi vì bị nhiệt tình đồng cấp sinh nhận ra, quấn lấy nhất định phải mời xin gia nhập trường học đội bóng rổ. Hoàn toàn chính xác, chiều cao của hắn trong người đồng lứa rất ưu việt, đáng tiếc đối bóng rổ không có hứng thú gì, cứ việc trước kia thường đi sân bóng rổ, hắn nhiệm vụ bất quá là giúp luyện tập tới gần bỏ banh vào rỗ Chung Thần Lạc nhặt cầu. Hắn cảm thấy mình đầu đều nhanh lắc rơi, lúc này mới cự tuyệt mời thành công thoát thân, đuổi tới ban hai phòng học thời điểm người bên trong đã ngồi hơn phân nửa, truyền đến đứt quãng nói chuyện phiếm cùng sớm đọc âm thanh. Hắn thở dài một hơi, trong tay bữa sáng không có thể đưa ra ngoài.

Mặc dù hôm nay lên sớm hơn, nhưng tốt nhất vẫn là không muốn lại xuất hiện dạng này ngoài ý muốn, Phác Chí Thành trong lòng suy nghĩ, bước chân đi càng mau hơn. Vừa tới cửa phòng học, phát hiện đèn đã toàn bộ triển khai, lớn như vậy phòng học mở lượng mà không có một ai, hắn có chút ngoài ý muốn, xoáy mở bởi vì lắc lư mà chăm chú quấn tại trên ngón trỏ túi nhựa. Vừa đem trong đó một phần phóng tới trên bàn học, quay đầu hướng bên trên vừa tiếp xong nước sôi trở về, đơn cử giữ ấm chén lệch ra cái đầu mặt mũi tràn đầy kinh ngạc nhìn chằm chằm hắn bàn học chủ nhân.

Liền đứng như vậy, không ai mở miệng nói chuyện, Phác Chí Thành gãi cái ót như cái lần đầu tiên trong đời trộm túi tiền liền bị cảnh sát thúc thúc bắt tại chỗ lăng đầu thanh. Hắn có chút co quắp, trầm mặc một hồi mới giơ lên trong tay một cái khác túi nhựa: "Thần Lạc, ngươi hôm nay tới tốt lắm sớm a. . . Phần này là cho nàng, ân. . . Ngươi giúp ta đưa một chút?"

Chung Thần Lạc có chút híp mắt lại, miệng mở rộng a một tiếng, "Nguyên lai là dạng này a, " sau đó đem giữ ấm chén phóng tới trên bàn học, tiếp nhận Phác Chí Thành trong tay cái túi, "Ta biết nàng ngồi đâu, cho ta đi."

"Tạ ơn." Phác Chí Thành lời nói nói ra miệng cảm thấy khó chịu, lúc này mới phát hiện nguyên lai hai người bọn họ ở giữa cực ít nói lời cảm tạ.

"Cám ơn cái gì a, hai chúng ta ai là ai đâu?" Chung Thần Lạc nện xuống vai của hắn, "Ta mới nên cám ơn ngươi, cho bạn gái đưa ái tâm bữa sáng còn muốn tính đến ta một phần."

Phác Chí Thành giống như đang suy nghĩ, lại chậm chạp không có trả lời. Trong trầm mặc Chung Thần Lạc nhớ tới ngày đó đứng tại cửa thang máy mình, cúi đầu cười khổ một trận. Hắn thật phi thường chán ghét mình dạng này, luôn luôn nhịn không được một lần lại một lần làm không có ý nghĩa chờ mong.

"A..., Phác Chí Thành, ngày mai không cần cho ta đưa bữa sáng, ta không cần. . ."

"Biết, " cúi đầu trầm mặc đã lâu Phác Chí Thành đột nhiên đánh gãy hắn, "Lần này thật biết."

Phác Chí Thành rất mau rời đi, lưu lại Chung Thần Lạc ỉu xìu đầu đạp não nằm sấp tại trên bàn học, giống con bị chủ nhân vứt bỏ đầu đường đói khổ lạnh lẽo con mèo. Đầu bên cạnh liên tục rất nhiều ngày cũng đưa tới Phác Chí Thành bữa sáng còn bốc hơi nóng, hắn lại ngay cả bi thương khí lực cũng không tìm tới, hậu tri hậu giác nhớ tới còn không có hướng Phác Chí Thành hỏi rõ ràng, đêm hôm đó đến cùng có phải hay không mộng.

Là mộng cũng tốt, không phải là mộng cũng được, lần này vô luận như thế nào hắn cũng sẽ không lại chờ mong.

Thu đông đường ranh giới luôn luôn mơ hồ mà không thể phỏng đoán, hôm qua cũng bởi vì phơi ôn nhu nắng ấm mà chóp mũi đổ mồ hôi, sáng nay lại bị hàn phong thổi thành một gốc vây quanh cây xấu hổ. Thật giống như nhân loại phong phú cảm xúc, thường thường liên hệ cùng một chỗ, không biết vui vẻ sẽ kéo dài bao lâu, cũng không biết bi thương khi nào kết thúc. Bọn chúng tại trong đầu hỗn loạn bôn tẩu, vò thành lộn xộn tuyến đoàn.

Vì chuẩn bị xuống tháng thi đấu, Chung Thần Lạc gần nhất nhàn không xuống. Trừ viết các khoa lão sư bố trí ngày càng tăng nhiều làm việc, còn muốn mỗi ngày ôm Ngô Dật đưa cho hắn kia bản thật dày đề kho, tốn sức gặm bên trong chua xót khó hiểu đề toán.

Viết đề thời điểm ngược lại có thể hết sức chăm chú tâm vô bàng vụ, chỉ là mỗi giải khai một nan đề, căng cứng thần kinh thư giãn xuống tới, hắn lại nhịn không được suy nghĩ lung tung, nghĩ Phác Chí Thành, muốn đi qua, trong lúc vô tình bị không khỏi tâm tình bi thương bao phủ.

Nghỉ giữa khóa, hắn chính chống đỡ cái đầu, bên cạnh suy nghĩ vừa dùng ngòi bút có tiết tấu gõ sách vở. Lý Đông Hách mới từ nhà vệ sinh trở về, chạy tới Chung Thần Lạc bên người, không nói hai lời bắt đầu điên cuồng vung tay, bên cạnh vung vừa kêu: "Mưa nhân tạo! Mưa nhân tạo! Năm nay là cái bội thu năm!"

Ẩm ướt cộc cộc tay đem giọt nước vẩy đến Chung Thần Lạc mặt mũi tràn đầy, ngay cả trên bàn sách cũng rơi xuống lốm đốm lấm tấm vết tích. Hắn tức giận quẳng bút, dùng sức lau khô trên mặt nước đọng, hướng cười đến ngửa tới ngửa lui Lý Đông Hách nghiến răng nghiến lợi: "Lý Đông Hách ngươi năm nay mấy tuổi a!"

Lý Đông Hách hừ một tiếng ngồi trở lại ghế, hai tay đưa tới hướng Chung Thần Lạc trên đùi cọ một thanh, liền ống quần của hắn lau khô tay: "Ta trước kia cho là ngươi là kiểu thiên tài học bá, hiện tại xem ra vậy mà là cố gắng hình."

"Ngươi quản được cũng rất rộng." Chung Thần Lạc quay đầu không còn phản ứng hắn.

Lý Đông Hách cũng không tức giận, đứng dậy đi đến chính trên giấy tô tô vẽ vẽ Hoàng Nhân Tuấn bên người, đối lỗ tai của hắn nói thì thầm. Hoàng Nhân Tuấn bị hắn thổi đến giật mình, toàn thân đều run lên, trong tay bản nháp vốn cũng rớt xuống dưới bàn đi.

Chung Thần Lạc xoay người nhặt lên sách hướng Lý Đông Hách trên đầu ném: "Ngươi có phải hay không thầm mến ta đây, suốt ngày chú ý tình cảm của ta sinh hoạt?" Dừng một chút lại đột nhiên hùng hùng hổ hổ: "Ngươi mới thất tình, đại gia ngươi thất tình, ngươi toàn cư xá đều thất tình!"

"Phi!" Lý Đông Hách tiếp ổn sách nhét vào Hoàng Nhân Tuấn trong ngực, đi hướng Chung Thần Lạc, hai tay nâng lên đầu của hắn mặt mũi tràn đầy hiền lành: "Không có cách, ta chính là như thế một cái nam hài, thiện lương lòng nhiệt tình, ấm áp mặt trời nhỏ."

"Đừng a Lý Đông Hách, " Hoàng Nhân Tuấn chuyển hướng hai người bọn hắn, "Ngươi nói thẳng đời trước mình là cái bà mối là được."

"Thối bà mối!" Chung Thần Lạc ghét bỏ đẩy ra thả tại trên mặt hắn một cặp móng.

Lý Đông Hách làm bộ muốn cùng Hoàng Nhân Tuấn đánh nhau, giương nanh múa vuốt tiến lên vung vẩy nắm đấm, tay nâng đến bả vai bên cạnh mới phát hiện đối phương đã khóa cổ chuẩn bị, vội vàng cải biến lộ tuyến lau một cái tóc: "Lười nhác cùng ngươi so đo."

Lại đi trở về đi tìm Chung Thần Lạc, khom người thần thần bí bí cùng hắn kề tai nói nhỏ: "Ngươi kia mỗi ngày đưa ái tâm bữa sáng bạn gái nhỏ đâu? Thật phân rồi?"

Chung Thần Lạc dở khóc dở cười, đành phải lần nữa lộ ra trìu mến thần sắc, sờ lấy sau gáy của hắn: "Ngoan, bệnh này trị không hết cũng không quan hệ, hưởng thụ lập tức."

"Tránh ra, tạo phản ngươi? Không muốn trốn tránh chủ đề!"

"Được thôi, " Chung Thần Lạc đem lấy tay về một lần nữa nâng lên cái cằm, xuyên thấu qua cửa sổ nhìn qua bên ngoài màu lam nhạt trời thở dài, "Ta yêu một khỏa Tinh Tinh."

"Tinh tinh? Làm sao không phải hầu tử? Kim cương cũng được a!"

". . ."

"Nói đùa nói đùa, " Lý Đông Hách cười đùa tí tửng khoát khoát tay, cười một hồi lâu mới dừng lại, đoan chính thân thể trịnh trọng việc: "Ngươi thích Phác Chí Thành a?"

Không đợi Chung Thần Lạc tốc độ như rùa đại não máy xử lý phản ứng, lại tiếp lấy lẩm bẩm: "Thích kia tiểu tử làm gì? Khai giảng lâu như vậy liền đến mấy lần? Suốt ngày gặp rắc rối không có chính hình, lại là đàm bạn gái lại là rời trường ra ngoài, còn không bằng cái kia ba ngày hai đầu hướng chúng ta phòng học chạy học bá học trưởng, người kia gọi cái gì? Ngô diệc phàm? Hắn coi như miễn cưỡng xứng với ngươi thích đi."

"Ngươi. . ." Chung Thần Lạc bên tai đỏ, "Không phải, làm sao ngươi biết ta. . ."

"Cái nào thối đệ đệ trước khi vào học mấy ngày liền đứng tại đài chủ tịch chiêu cáo thế giới mình là đại tinh tinh tới? Ta đây đều đoán không được?"

Nói xong Lý Đông Hách còn ưỡn ngực giơ hai tay nện một cái: "Thế nào, ta cái này tinh tinh cũng không tệ a?"

Chung Thần Lạc cuối cùng sẽ bị hắn chọc cười, con mắt cười thành trăng lưỡi liềm. Hắn cũng học Lý Đông Hách dáng vẻ, ưỡn ngực nhăn lại cái mũi, quai hàm dùng sức trống thành cái cầu, hai tay bày thành trảo tử giơ lên mặt bên cạnh.

Lý Đông Hách không hài lòng lắc đầu: "Thần Lạc nha, mặc dù ca hoàn toàn chính xác rất coi trọng ngươi, hi vọng ngươi là trên thế giới này nhất người vui sướng, vĩnh viễn làm mình thích sự tình. Nhưng nghe ca một lời khuyên, về sau tuyệt đối không được làm diễn viên, ta lần thứ nhất nhìn người học tinh tinh học được giống cái bánh bao."

10

Có đôi khi Chung Thần Lạc sẽ cảm thấy thời gian trôi qua tốc độ không phải vân nhanh, nhanh Nhạc Thanh nhàn thời gian bắt không được, bận rộn mỏi mệt lúc quang cũng chạy đi phải lặng yên không một tiếng động.

Thẳng đến cuối tháng nghỉ nằm trong nhà trên giường lớn, bởi vì không nỡ chăn ấm áp mà nghe được mụ mụ làm buổi trưa mùi cơm chín khí, hắn mới rõ ràng cảm nhận được lại là một tháng đi đến cuối con đường.

Duỗi lưng một cái cầm điện thoại di động lên, phát hiện Ngô Dật cho hắn phát cái tin, nhắc nhở hắn xế chiều hôm nay hẹn xong đi ca hát. Thật sự là hắn đem chuyện này quên mất sạch sẽ, còn giống như là đầu tháng nghe hắn nói lên qua, nhắm mắt lại bắt đầu hồi ức, không bao lâu vậy mà lại ngủ thiếp đi.

Tỉnh nữa tới nhà người không, mụ mụ lưu lại đầu Wechat nói nàng tại sát vách chơi mạt chược, đồ ăn liền trên bàn, đói mình thả lò vi ba nóng. Chung Thần Lạc đưa di động quan, xoay người vùi vào mềm mại gối đầu, hôm nay nghỉ, Phác Chí Thành cũng tại sát vách sao? Hiện tại lại đang làm gì đấy?

Nói đến cũng rất thần kỳ, hắn trước kia coi là Chung Thần Lạc cùng Phác Chí Thành là ngồi tại cùng một cái trên thuyền nhỏ, thuyền của bọn hắn không có buồm cho nên đi không nhanh, bọn hắn cũng không có nhất định phải đi phương hướng cùng mục đích, chỉ thuận tuế nguyệt mỗi phút mỗi giây không ngừng nghỉ tế thủy trường lưu.

Chung Thần Lạc ngồi trên thuyền ngẫu nhiên mái chèo, trêu chọc lên bọt nước tung tóe đến Phác Chí Thành trên thân, chỉ vào hắn ẩm ướt thành ba cánh tóc mái cười đến thuyền nhỏ cũng tả diêu hữu hoảng. Về sau có một ngày, hắn đột nhiên cảm giác được rất mệt mỏi, liền thả mái chèo. Ngoài miệng không nói, đáy lòng lại hi vọng Phác Chí Thành tại hắn mỏi mệt trong khoảng thời gian này nhiều cố gắng một chút, chậm một chút cũng không quan hệ, nhưng đừng để thuyền nhỏ dừng lại. Lại không muốn Phác Chí Thành trực tiếp ném mái chèo nhảy vào trong sông, giống con trơn trượt cá cũng không quay đầu lại hướng bờ bên kia bơi đi.

Chuông điện thoại kịp thời ngăn cản hắn không có chút nào ý nghĩa suy nghĩ lung tung, nhận điện thoại truyền đến Ngô Dật thanh âm, hỏi hắn lúc này tới nơi nào muốn hay không tại KTV cổng chờ hắn. Chung Thần Lạc dọa đến từ trên giường nhảy dựng lên, một bên vỗ mạnh đầu dưới đáy lòng thầm mắng mình không có dài trí nhớ, vừa hướng điện thoại xoay người tạ lỗi: "Lập tức tới, lập tức, liền trên đường. Ngươi không cần tại cửa ra vào chờ ta a, ta biết ở đâu."

Dù cho dùng trước khi vào học một ngày bổ làm việc tốc độ thay xong quần áo thu thập xong đồ vật, cũng vẫn là xa xa bỏ lỡ ước định thời gian. Chung Thần Lạc dứt khoát không vội, mặc xong giày lại cởi ra, quay trở lại đi đơn giản tẩy cái đầu. Không có thời gian thổi khô, chỉ dùng khăn lông khô lung tung vò một thanh ra cửa.

Đi ra đại môn giây thứ nhất liền cảm thấy hối hận, cuối thu hàn phong không thể so mùa đông ôn nhu, hắn ướt át da đầu cùng lọn tóc trong gió đánh lấy lạnh run. Đi tới KTV cửa gian phòng, mới rốt cục tại trung ương máy điều hòa không khí trợ giúp hạ tìm về một tia nhiệt độ.

Hắn hút lấy cái mũi đẩy cửa ra, gian phòng bên trong sóng nhiệt liền xuyên qua khe cửa bổ nhào vào trên người hắn, nóng trong không khí hòa với chút bia mùi rượu, bởi vì cồn mà lên men ồn ào ồn ào âm thanh tại hắn mở cửa sau im bặt mà dừng. Gian phòng bên trong mỗi người đều nhìn Chung Thần Lạc mặt, nhưng Chung Thần Lạc lại chỉ thấy Phác Chí Thành.

Đang bị đỏ thấu bên tai nữ sinh hôn gương mặt Phác Chí Thành.

Hắn vịn tay cầm cái cửa tay giống như là đột nhiên mất đi chèo chống khí lực. Hiện tại hắn nên rời đi sao? Hắn có lý do sinh khí sau đó phẫn nộ rời sân sao? Hắn có tư cách kết thúc điều này làm hắn khổ sở hết thảy sao? Hắn có thể đâm Phác Chí Thành lồng ngực lớn tiếng mắng hắn hỗn đản sao?

Không có, không thể.

Là Ngô Dật trước đứng dậy, xuyên qua đám người đi đến trước mặt hắn, từ giữa nắm chặt tay cầm cái cửa, nắm chặt Chung Thần Lạc tại khe cửa ở giữa dần dần biến hẹp thân ảnh.

"Thần Lạc, ngươi tới rồi."

Giống như là đã nghe qua ngàn vạn lần một câu, lại không phải cái kia nghe qua ngàn vạn lần thanh âm.

"Ừm, " hắn gật đầu, "Tới chậm, thật có lỗi, để mọi người mất hứng."

"Không có việc gì a, " Ngô Dật đem hắn kéo vào trong môn, thoáng dùng sức vòng quanh vai của hắn để hắn tướng mạo trước sô pha đám người: "Cho mọi người giới thiệu một chút, đây cũng là lớp mười niên đệ, ta tại thi đấu ban nhỏ trợ thủ, Chung Thần Lạc, phi thường đáng yêu."

Ngữ khí của hắn chân thành tha thiết phải làm cho Chung Thần Lạc hồi tưởng lại khi còn bé ăn tết bái phỏng thân thích, đàm luận lên bọn nhỏ học tập, ba ba cũng sẽ giống như vậy đem hắn đẩy lên các thân thích trước mặt, rõ ràng rất kiêu ngạo, lại muốn ra vẻ bình thản nói ra hắn cuối kỳ niên cấp xếp hạng mấy cái chữ kia.

"Dáng dấp liền rất đáng yêu!" Trong đám người có cái nữ sinh đang gọi.

"Đáng yêu cũng không được, Ngô Dật ngươi che chở càng vô dụng, đến trễ liền muốn ca hát!"

"Đợi lát nữa a, vừa mới đôi này học đệ học muội đại mạo hiểm trừng phạt còn chưa làm xong đâu, ta nhưng nhìn chằm chằm, căn bản không có đích thân lên!"

Tiếng nói xuống dốc, một đám người bắt đầu cười vang. Ngô Dật nhíu mày chỉ trích cuối cùng cái kia cố ý lớn tiếng ồn ào người, khóe miệng lại treo cười: "Ngươi quá phận a, nghe luôn cảm thấy giống là một đám lão già đang khi dễ tiểu hài. Dạng này, lời thật lòng đại mạo hiểm các ngươi tiếp lấy chơi, Thần Lạc liền phạt bài hát cho các ngươi nhạc đệm."

Lại quay đầu đối Chung Thần Lạc nhỏ giọng nói: "Nghĩ hát sao? Không nghĩ hát đợi chút nữa vụng trộm mang ngươi trượt."

Bức bách tầm mắt của mình tuyệt không hướng Phác Chí Thành di động một điểm, Chung Thần Lạc gật gật đầu: "Không sao, ta hát."

Hắn điểm một bài «Say Something », muốn đem ca từ vò nát nhai đến nát bét, cùng với Phác Chí Thành danh tự nuốt vào bụng. Kỳ thật hắn rất ít nghe để người bi thương ca, vui vẻ lúc không muốn nghe, khổ sở lúc lại không dám nghe. Chỉ nhớ rõ lần đầu tiên nghe bài hát này hay là từ Phác Chí Thành ngăn cất chứa, thời điểm đó bọn hắn nằm trên đồng cỏ phơi uể oải mặt trời cùng hưởng một cái tai. Hắn lúc ấy không có đọc hiểu ca từ, chỉ lấy trên màn hình điện thoại di động những cái kia chua chua câu, chế giễu Phác Chí Thành như cái tiểu nữ sinh dáng vẻ kệch cỡm.

Nếu như có thể vĩnh viễn cũng không đọc không hiểu bài hát này liền tốt, hắn cố gắng dùng bình thản thanh âm hát, không có cái gì biểu lộ, tựa như là đang giảng một cái cùng hắn không có chút nào liên quan cố sự, hắn nói:

Say something I'm giving up on you

Không có ý định giữ lại ta sao? Ta chính đạp lên cùng ngươi tách ra con đường

I 'll be the one if you want me to,

Cứ việc, ngươi vẫy tay một cái ta liền sẽ quay đầu

Anywhere I would 've followed you

Cứ việc, ta một mực đi theo, tại ngươi tả hữu

Say something I'm giving up on you

Không có ý định giữ lại ta sao? Ta chính đạp lên cùng ngươi tách ra con đường

And I am feeling so SMall

Ta tại thế giới của ngươi bên trong càng ngày càng nhỏ bé

It was over my head

Ngươi tràn ngập trong đầu của ta

I know nothing at all

Làm ta chân tay luống cuống

And I will stumble and fall

Tập tễnh, ta bò lên lại té ngã

I'm still learning to love

Ta học tập như thế nào yêu ngươi

Just starting to crawl

Cứ nói bắt đầu phóng ra bước đầu tiên

I'm sorry that I couldn 't get to you

Thật thật xin lỗi, ta vẫn không thể nào dừng lại ngươi lưu chuyển đôi mắt

And I will swallow my pride

Lúc này ta, vì ngươi hèn mọn

You 're the one that I love

Trong lòng rõ ràng yêu ngươi

And I'm saying goodbye

Ngoài miệng lại nói lấy gặp lại

Ánh mắt của hắn bởi vì nhìn chằm chằm màn hình điện tử màn mà cảm thấy chát, cần gấp một chút ấm áp chất lỏng thoải mái. Cái loại cảm giác này rất khó chịu, nghĩ rơi lệ lại cố nén tư vị, hắn rất lâu trước kia liền minh bạch.

Hắn nhớ tới trước đây thật lâu, không biết từ nơi nào, cũng không nhớ rõ ở đâu Thiên Thính nói Phác Chí Thành thích minh lượng có mắt hai mí mắt to. Chung Thần Lạc không phải mắt hai mí, chí ít bình thường xem ra không phải. Hắn nghe nói như thế thời điểm rất khinh thường khịt mũi coi thường, về nhà lại đối tấm gương nghiêm túc quan sát cặp mắt của mình, cảm giác cho chúng nó thấy thế nào cũng không giống là Phác Chí Thành sẽ thích con mắt đẹp.

Cho nên ngày nào đó sáng sớm một giấc tỉnh lại phát phát hiện mình bỗng nhiên có mắt hai mí, Chung Thần Lạc đối tấm gương kìm lòng không được kinh hô một tiếng, ngay cả nháy mắt đều biến phải cẩn thận từng li từng tí, giống che chở một con yếu ớt không chịu nổi hồ điệp. Chỉ sợ mình nhiều nháy mắt mấy cái, mắt hai mí biến mất, Phác Chí Thành liền muốn nhiều chán ghét hắn một điểm.

Ngày đó Phác Chí Thành nhìn thấy hắn thứ liếc mắt liền phát hiện cái này biến hóa rất nhỏ, cúi người tiến đến Chung Thần Lạc trước mặt, nháy mắt phảng phất Chung Thần Lạc là hắn tinh điêu tế trác tác phẩm. Hắn ấm áp hô hấp đánh tại Chung Thần Lạc trên mặt, lại bởi vì gương mặt làn da quá cao nhiệt độ mà trở nên lành lạnh. Chung Thần Lạc nghe thấy tiếng tim đập của mình, nghe thấy Phác Chí Thành nhỏ giọng nói: "Thần Lạc mắt hai mí cũng rất đẹp mắt."

Hắn đột nhiên có cái điên cuồng suy nghĩ, nếu như là bởi vì chính mình một ngày trước ngủ không được ngon giấc, Thượng Đế mới đem Phác Chí Thành thích mắt hai mí đưa cho hắn làm đền bù, vậy hắn từ hôm nay trở đi dứt khoát vĩnh viễn cũng không ngủ được liền tốt.

Quá ngốc hả? Chung Thần Lạc chửi mình, có ai sẽ vì bảo hộ mắt hai mí mà tại con mắt tiến hạt cát về sau còn không dám điên cuồng nháy mắt? Lại có ai sẽ bởi vì sợ ngày thứ hai con mắt sưng lên đến, cố nén đau nhức ý lệch không chịu rơi nước mắt a?

Ca chỉ hát đến một nửa, Chung Thần Lạc thoải mái, đã hắn sớm đã trở thành một cái không đáng yêu hài tử, đang truy đuổi âu yếm đồ vật trên đường ngã sấp xuống, nên đứng lên chụp phủi bụi trên người, trầm mặc rời đi đi. Hắn buông xuống microphone, tìm tới sau lưng ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon yên tĩnh nghe hắn ca hát Ngô Dật lỗ tai nói: "Ta muốn chạy chạy."

Cho nên bọn họ thật trốn đi. Ngô Dật lặng lẽ mở ra ca khúc hát đệm, thừa dịp đám người nhất làm ồn thời điểm nắm lên Chung Thần Lạc thủ đoạn, dẫn hắn chạy tới. Cửa đóng lại một giây sau cùng, Chung Thần Lạc vẫn không thể nào nhịn xuống quay đầu, hắn kinh ngạc phát hiện Phác Chí Thành cũng chính nhìn xem hắn. Gian phòng bất tỉnh tối đèn quang rơi tại người trên mặt, nhìn không rõ ràng Phác Chí Thành biểu lộ, chỉ cảm thấy hắn nói rất đúng, hắn thật sự là một viên minh lượng lại chói mắt Tinh Tinh, từ đầu đến cuối vĩnh viễn hấp dẫn Chung Thần Lạc ánh mắt.

Hô hấp đến bên ngoài không khí mới mẻ, Chung Thần Lạc bỗng nhiên có loại ảo giác, phảng phất vừa rồi tràng cảnh cũng chỉ là hắn gần đây đông đảo kỳ quái trong mộng cảnh một cái. Chờ một lúc hắn liền sẽ mở mắt ra, phát phát hiện mình nằm ở trên giường đang bị Phác Chí Thành điện thoại đánh thức.

Phác Chí Thành không có bởi vì nghỉ hè gia đình lữ hành mà không đuổi kịp báo danh, bọn hắn sẽ cùng đi trường học mới, sau đó tại danh sách bên trên ngạc nhiên phát hiện hai cái nằm tại một đặt tên. Phác Chí Thành cầm nắm đấm sẽ lên đỉnh đầu vung vẩy, lại đong đưa bờ vai của hắn nói quá tốt Thần Lạc, chúng ta còn tại một lớp. Sau đó hắn muốn ra vẻ trấn định chế giễu Phác Chí Thành là kẻ ngu, nhưng không nín được ba giây cũng phải cùng hắn cùng một chỗ ngốc hề hề giơ quả đấm lên tới.

Bọn hắn cùng một chỗ tham gia tập huấn, cùng một chỗ chảy mồ hôi, nằm tại ký túc xá chật hẹp cái giường đơn bên trên nhìn trần nhà phàn nàn khí trời nóng bức. Phác Chí Thành sẽ lại một lần nữa mời hắn làm chuyện xấu, bọn hắn đào lấy tường chuồn êm ra trụ sở huấn luyện, chỉ vì hai cây kem cùng hai bình băng Cocacola. Có lẽ bọn hắn sẽ bị bắt được, tướng mạo hung ác huấn luyện viên xa xa hướng bọn họ hô: "Cái nào ngay cả thằng ranh con, đứng yên đừng nhúc nhích không cho phép chạy!"

Trong lúc bối rối Phác Chí Thành đẩy bờ vai của hắn hướng hắn nhỏ giọng nói ngươi chạy trước, hướng bên phải chạy, người nơi đâu nhiều trà trộn vào đến liền tìm không ra. Hắn cũng sẽ không chút do dự co cẳng liền chạy, yên tâm thoải mái thói quen Phác Chí Thành từ nhỏ vì hắn đánh yểm trợ, đem hắn từ trong nguy cấp giải cứu. Thế là ngày thứ hai Phác Chí Thành hay là đứng tại trên đài hội nghị nói mình là Tinh Tinh, chỉ là lần này không giống, hắn muốn cách một tầng lại một tầng đám người giảo hoạt lại vô sỉ chỉ đối Chung Thần Lạc nháy mắt.

Nếu như mấy tháng này bi thương đều là mộng liền tốt. Rõ ràng hắn gần nhất thường thường mơ tới Phác Chí Thành, có lẽ là đã từng bị hắn chiếm cứ thời gian nhiều lắm, mặc dù trong mắt không khác, trong lòng trong đầu trong mộng lại tất cả đều là cái bóng của hắn.

Cái này thật là gọi người khổ sở.

11

Từ KTV chạy ra ngoài, Ngô Dật cũng không hỏi hắn vì sao phải trốn chạy, chỉ đem hắn đi gần nhất cửa hàng mua đỉnh thật dày mũ. Thừa dịp hắn nhìn xem trong gương mình ngẩn người, lại đem một đầu đen trắng cách khăn quàng cổ quấn đến trên cổ hắn.

"Ngươi lúc ra cửa tóc không chút thổi a?" Ngô Dật đưa tay sờ lấy hắn mũ biên giới tóc mái: "Bây giờ còn chưa khô ráo, không sợ cảm mạo ảnh hưởng qua mấy ngày toán học thi đấu?"

Chung Thần Lạc không trả lời, cúi đầu chỉnh lý trên cổ khăn quàng cổ, đem nó hệ càng chặt hơn chút mới ngẩng đầu nhìn nhìn Ngô Dật: "Cái này chẳng phải không sợ rồi sao?"

"Được, " người đối diện cười cười, vỗ hắn lông mềm như nhung mũ nhọn: "Đưa ngươi đón xe về nhà đi, nhớ kỹ thổi tóc."

Cuối cùng giúp hắn đóng cửa xe, còn nói: "Thần Lạc, ngươi ca hát thật là dễ nghe, nhưng là không thích hợp bài hát này."

Ngày thứ hai Chung Thần Lạc y nguyên ngủ đến giữa trưa, lần này không phải là bởi vì trước một đêm mất ngủ, trên thực tế hắn hôm qua ngủ được rất sớm, ngủ thật lâu, cũng ngủ rất say. Bi thương và khổ sở tranh nhau chen lấn ngang ngược càn rỡ cảm thụ hắn đã sớm thể nghiệm qua, con mắt chua xót lại rơi không hạ nước mắt tư vị, hắn gần nhất cũng từ Phác Chí Thành kia nếm đến nhiều lắm.

Ngủ đủ giấc thẳng mới rời giường, ăn xong buổi trưa cơm đánh một lát trò chơi, lại chỉnh lý một chút qua mấy ngày tranh tài thật đề bày trên bàn. Làm những này thời điểm mặc dù rất giống thiếu chút cái gì, nhưng thời gian xác thực như bình thường vượt qua. Là đã đối Phác Chí Thành đưa cho mình bi thương miễn dịch đi, hắn đắng chát nghĩ, lại đột nhiên tiếp vào Ngô Dật điện thoại, gọi hắn ra, nói hiện tại liền tại cách hắn nhà gần nhất trà sữa trong tiệm.

Ra cửa mới phát hiện trời đã đen, thu đông ban ngày luôn luôn đi được quá vội vàng, chỉ có bên đường đèn đường thích ứng lấy đêm lạnh sớm đăng tràng. Chung Thần Lạc mang theo hôm qua vừa mua mũ cùng khăn quàng cổ, nắm tay nhét bên ngoài bao trong túi, bước chân vội vàng.

Đẩy ra trà sữa cửa tiệm, tại Ngô Dật trước mặt ngồi xuống, nhìn thấy mình trước bàn bày biện chén sữa sô cô la tích. Chung Thần Lạc duỗi ra hai ngón tay đụng vào chén bích, là ấm áp. Miệng chén hơi nước chậm rãi hướng lên trên, ướt át không khí bốn phía, ướt át trước mặt hắn người con mắt, xem ra lộ ra so bình thường càng nhu hòa.

Lấy xuống thật dày mũ cùng khăn quàng cổ để ở một bên, Chung Thần Lạc sửa sang lấy trên trán tóc mái: "Ngươi nói gọi ta ra có việc?"

"Ừm, " Ngô Dật gật đầu, "Không phải nhất định phải nói, nhưng không nói ta sợ mình tiếc nuối."

Chung Thần Lạc nghiêng nghiêng đầu, nheo mắt lại nhìn qua hắn.

"Chung Thần Lạc, giấu kín thích sẽ để cho người mù quáng cùng nhỏ bé, ngươi cho tới bây giờ không biết mình trân quý cỡ nào. Ngươi tiếng ca rất êm tai, ngươi thiện lương lại đơn thuần, kỳ thật rất thông minh, nhưng dù sao làm chút đần độn sự tình, để người cảm thấy đáng yêu lại đặc biệt, ngươi. . ."

Nghe được không hiểu ra sao Chung Thần Lạc cảm giác mình giống như là ngộ nhập cái gì khen khen bầy tổ chức, khó mà quen thuộc bất thình lình kỳ quái bầu không khí. May mắn bày trên bàn điện thoại kịp thời bắt đầu chấn động, đem hắn từ như ngồi bàn chông cảm giác khó chịu bên trong giải cứu.

"Tiếp đi." Người đối diện thở dài một hơi.

"Uy, đối với ta là. . ." Chung Thần Lạc nghe đầu kia thanh âm không nói một lời, nắm chặt điện thoại di động đốt ngón tay lại dần dần bởi vì dùng sức mà trắng bệch. Hắn cau mày thật chặt, hướng điện thoại di động gật đầu nói: "Tốt, tốt, ta lập tức tới ngay."

Điện thoại còn chưa cúp máy, Chung Thần Lạc đã đứng dậy muốn đi. Hắn liên thanh nói thật có lỗi, lại không nhìn Ngô Dật con mắt. Mặt mũi tràn đầy lo lắng cùng hốt hoảng thần sắc, vẻn vẹn tìm không thấy một tia áy náy.

"Chờ một chút, " Ngô Dật đột nhiên gọi lại hắn, "Ta biết."

Hắn nói: "Ta biết, Phác Chí Thành cùng muội muội ta chia tay, một người chạy tới uống rượu."

"A? Chia tay? Muội muội?" Chung Thần Lạc kinh ngạc phải chỉ có thể phun ra mấy cái không liên tục từ đơn.

"Ừm, " Ngô Dật đối đầu con mắt của hắn ánh sáng: "Ta cảm thấy Phác Chí Thành không đáng ngươi thích."

Lập tại nguyên chỗ, Chung Thần Lạc bởi vì Ngô Dật đột nhiên một câu mà trông mặt đất ánh mắt mất tiêu, trầm mặc cực kỳ lâu. Đáng giá không? Hắn hỏi mình, có lẽ là, có lẽ không phải, nhưng thì tính sao đâu?

Tựa hồ rốt cục nghĩ rõ ràng thứ gì, Chung Thần Lạc một lần nữa mở miệng: "Thế nhưng là ngươi vừa mới nói, thích một người cảm giác là mù quáng. Kỳ thật ta không có ngươi nói tốt như vậy, ngươi cũng không thực sự hiểu rõ ta."

"Ta nghĩ cảm tạ ngươi, không phải là bởi vì ngươi tốt với ta, sinh mệnh bên trong tốt với ta quá nhiều người, cha mẹ của ta, lão sư, bằng hữu. . . Còn có Phác Chí Thành. Ta muốn cảm tạ ngươi để ta rốt cục nhìn rõ ràng chính mình tâm, ta sẽ không vẻn vẹn bởi vì tốt với ta mà sinh ra trừ cảm tạ bên ngoài tình cảm, lại lại bởi vì thích một người mà không giữ lại chút nào chỉ muốn đối tốt với hắn. Khả năng Phác Chí Thành cuối cùng sẽ thành ta sinh mệnh tiếc nuối, nhưng thì tính sao đâu, chí ít những cái kia không xinh đẹp đắng chát tiếc nuối đều là cùng hắn có quan hệ."

Mà cùng hắn có quan hệ hết thảy, ta đều nghĩ cất giữ.

Chung Thần Lạc thanh âm còn phiêu tại mùi sữa thơm mờ mịt bên trong, người cũng đã biến mất tại trà sữa ngoài cửa tiệm. Hắn ngay cả khăn quàng cổ cùng mũ đều quên mang đi, lúc rời đi bối rối chật vật giống là chỉ mất đi âu yếm con mồi ấu thú.

Lời muốn nói vẫn không thể nào nói ra miệng, ngay cả một cái tiếc nuối cơ hội đều không bỏ được phân cho ta sao? Ngô Dật nhìn qua trên bàn đã không còn ấm áp sữa sô cô la tích, cười một cái tự giễu, đem bị chủ nhân nhẫn tâm vứt bỏ khăn quàng cổ chỉnh tề xếp xong.

Thích mù quáng, có lẽ không ai có thể trốn được.

12

Phác Chí Thành, ngươi điên.

Xe taxi vừa dừng tại cửa quán bar, Chung Thần Lạc liền từ cửa sau nhảy xuống, liếc nhìn ngồi tại ven đường mềm nhũn cuộn thành một đoàn Phác Chí Thành. Hắn rủ xuống tại giữa hai chân đầu, khi nghe thấy thanh âm quen thuộc gọi tên hắn sau mãnh nâng lên, vằn vện tia máu hai mắt mê mang nhìn quanh, rốt cuộc tìm được thanh âm nơi phát ra.

Hắn giống như là muốn chứng minh mình hoàn toàn thanh tỉnh, đem hết lực khí toàn thân đứng người lên, một bên cười một bên xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo đi hướng Chung Thần Lạc. Khàn khàn yết hầu nhỏ giọng hô hào Thần Lạc Thần Lạc Thần Lạc, thật vất vả đi đến mặt người trước, lại hai chân mềm nhũn, bùn nhão co quắp đến trên người hắn.

Chung Thần Lạc kém chút bị hắn đẩy ngồi trên mặt đất, lui lại mấy bước mới đứng vững trọng tâm, đem cánh tay của hắn dựng tại mình trên vai, dìu hắn một lần nữa ngồi trở lại bậc thang.

"Phác Chí Thành, ngươi thật điên."

"Thần Lạc, ngươi tới rồi, " hắn giống như nghe không được người khác nói chuyện, đem đầu dựa vào tại Chung Thần Lạc trên bờ vai nhìn qua bị đèn đường chiếu ấm đêm tối lẩm bẩm, "Đã sớm nói cho ngươi chỉ cần cho Thần Lạc gọi điện thoại, hắn nhất định sẽ tới, bởi vì muốn cười nhạo ta, hắn ghét nhất ta rồi."

Chung Thần Lạc cho là mình nghe lầm, lại hoặc là Phác Chí Thành bị cồn hoàn toàn cướp đi lý trí bắt đầu nói nói chuyện không đâu mê sảng.

"Ngươi biết mình đang nói cái gì không?"

"Biết a, " Phác Chí Thành lọn tóc tại Chung Thần Lạc xương quai xanh bên trên cọ, "Vụng trộm nói cho ngươi, ta cùng Thần Lạc từ nhỏ cùng nhau lớn lên, cùng một chỗ nghịch ngợm gây sự. Nhưng mỗi lần chúng ta làm chuyện xấu bị phát hiện, xui xẻo là hắn, bị mắng vĩnh viễn là ta."

Hắn nói xong bắt đầu cất tiếng cười to, cười một hồi lâu mới tiếp lấy nói liên miên lải nhải: "Ta phát thệ, bị mắng bị trừng phạt ta cho tới bây giờ cũng không tức giận. Bởi vì Thần Lạc liền đứng tại đằng sau ta, cái này khiến ta cảm thấy là ta tại bảo vệ hắn, ta như cái anh dũng không sợ kỵ sĩ."

"Nhưng là đâu, lời kế tiếp Thần Lạc không biết, không cho phép ngươi nói cho hắn. Kỳ thật ta lá gan thật nhỏ, sợ nhất nhện cùng quỷ. Kỳ thật ta thích khóc, không đúng, không phải thích khóc, mà là nước mắt của ta rất thích chạy trốn. Kỳ thật ta chán ghét học tập, chán ghét nghe đại nhân, kỳ thật ta đặc biệt đặc biệt thích Thần Lạc."

Chung Thần Lạc cảm giác được gương mặt của mình cùng lỗ tai bị lạnh buốt gió càng thổi càng bỏng, là nằm mơ đều không có nghĩ qua mấy chữ này sẽ từ Phác Chí Thành miệng bên trong nói ra. Thật là bởi vì cồn sao? Mới có thể để cho mình có dạng này phảng phất giống như thân ở mật bình hạnh phúc cùng thỏa mãn. Nếu như chỉ có uống say Phác Chí Thành sẽ nói thích mình, vậy hắn có thể hay không vĩnh viễn không muốn tỉnh lại.

"Thần Lạc cùng ta không giống, hắn là hài tử ngoan, chuyện xấu đều là bồi tiếp ta làm. Hắn học rất giỏi, sẽ đánh đàn dương cầm, sẽ rất nhiều chủng loại vận động. Chớ nhìn hắn gầy, cánh tay cùng chân đều không dài thịt mảnh giống cây gậy trúc, hắn kỳ thật đặc biệt dũng cảm, ngay cả ngồi xe cáp treo cũng không có chút nào sợ hãi, sẽ còn thiện lương vì an ủi không dám ngồi lên ta mà nói mềm hồ hồ, hắn thật rất tốt."

Chuyện gì xảy ra, Chung Thần Lạc tốt nghi hoặc, vì cái gì hôm nay tất cả mọi người giống như là ước định cẩn thận, muốn một hơi đem hắn thổi phồng đến mức thiên hoa loạn trụy?

Phác Chí Thành nghe không được Chung Thần Lạc nghi hoặc, hắn phối hợp nói tiếp đi: "Hắn rất tốt, trước kia chỉ có ta biết. Về sau khác biệt, hắn sinh lớn lên rất nhanh, hắn bắt đầu tại trong tầm mắt của mọi người ló đầu ra tới. Mặc dù từ đầu đến cuối so ta thấp một chút xíu, nhưng cái này vẫn sẽ để cho ta cảm thấy lo lắng. Ta liều mạng vận động, sợ hãi hắn thật một ngày nào đó cao hơn ta, ta liền không còn có lý do làm hắn kỵ sĩ bảo hộ hắn."

"Ai, bất quá rất khó chịu, " Phác Chí Thành dụi dụi con mắt, tựa như là khóc, "Rất khó chịu, hắn hay là dần dần không cần ta. Thế giới của ta trước kia chứa đầy tất cả đều là không đồng dạng tử Thần Lạc, nhưng lại không biết từ cái kia trời lên, bọn hắn từng bước từng bước mang theo hành lý đều chuyển đi."

"Ta muốn tìm vài thứ nạp lại đầy những cái kia phòng trống, nữ hài liền mang vào. Thế nhưng là nàng mới ở bên trong đi một vòng, liền đỏ hồng mắt đi tới, nói ta căn bản không thích nàng. Ta đoán được, nhưng ta không rõ, đến tột cùng cái gì là thích a? Nghĩ thủ hộ Thần Lạc tâm, là ưa thích sao? Ta thật có thể thích bé ngoan Chung Thần Lạc sao?"

Phác Chí Thành đem đầu ổ đến Chung Thần Lạc mềm mại ngực hút lấy cái mũi, hắn dùng cánh tay nhốt chặt Chung Thần Lạc bả vai, treo ở trên người hắn giống chính khóc rống lấy muốn ăn đường tiểu hài. Nước mắt của hắn thấm ướt Chung Thần Lạc trước ngực quần áo, còn có mấy giọt rơi xuống trong lòng bàn tay. Phác Chí Thành ấm áp nước mắt giống như là rơi xuống tại Chung Thần Lạc trong trái tim, ném ra to to nhỏ nhỏ lại đau lại ngứa cái hố.

Thanh âm của hắn càng ngày càng câm, giống như muốn đem cả đời lời nói đều tại đêm nay kể xong.

"Thần Lạc hẳn là rất vất vả đi, bồi xấu hài tử lớn lên, giống mềm nhũn Vân, bao dung Phác Chí Thành hết thảy tùy hứng. Mấy năm trước dưới lầu lão gia gia cẩu tử rời đi ta đi Thiên Đường thời điểm, ta lại rất không tự chủ rơi nước mắt. Khi đó Thần Lạc liền đứng tại bên cạnh ta, hắn tốt kiên cường, rõ ràng đều đã khổ sở phải nghe không được ta kêu hắn danh tự, nhưng vẫn không có khóc."

"Kia là ta lần thứ nhất cảm thấy sợ hãi, lần thứ nhất sợ hãi Thần Lạc có trời cũng sẽ giống cẩu tử như thế, không cần ta, một mình rời đi. Ta còn nhớ rõ gặp phải hắn ngày ấy, dương quang rất ấm áp, hắn tại ba ba trong ngực lộ ra đặc biệt nhỏ, như cái da trắng búp bê vải, dùng một đôi tròn căng con mắt vụt sáng chợt lóe bốn phía nhìn. Ta muốn cùng hắn trò chuyện, thế là hắn liền dường như thiên sứ từ ba ba trong ngực hạ xuống ta bên cạnh hướng phía ta cười. Nhìn như vậy đến cũng không thể trách ta đi, rõ ràng chính là Thần Lạc lông mi cùng cong khóe miệng trước đối ta lấy lòng."

"Nói thật, ta đang cố gắng, cố gắng buông tay, cố gắng cho Thần Lạc tự do, cố gắng thích ứng không có Thần Lạc sinh hoạt, cố gắng giả vờ như vui vẻ tiếp nhận Thần Lạc đối ta một lần lại một lần cự tuyệt. Thế nhưng là kia thật quá khó. . ."

Vậy mà là như vậy sao? Chung Thần Lạc nghe nghe liền rơi lệ, giống như là hạn hán đã lâu gặp Cam Lâm hai mắt im ắng mãnh liệt trong suốt chất lỏng. Nguyên lai hắn chưa quên như thế nào rơi lệ a, nguyên lai những năm này khóa lại nước mắt một lần tính toàn trốn lúc đi ra, liên tâm cũng sẽ cùng theo đau nhức a. Hắn cảm thấy mình lúc này giống như là bị thẳng thắn Phác Chí Thành hòa tan, chảy xuôi trên mặt của hắn, lướt qua gương mặt, trượt hướng phía dưới ba, trượt đến cực nóng trước ngực, thẩm thấu đến trong ngực hắn.

Hắn đột nhiên rõ ràng cảm nhận được "Mù quáng" cái từ này ý Nghĩa. Hắn trước kia chỉ biết mình là mù quáng, về sau lại phát hiện mỗi người đều tại mù trong mắt. Bọn hắn giống phù du tại biển rộng mênh mông cô thuyền, bị tuổi nhỏ thích cùng hâm mộ gió lốc sóng biển đập đến đầu váng mắt hoa, đùa bỡn xoay quanh.

Hắn lau đi Phác Chí Thành trượt xuống cái cằm lạnh buốt nước mắt, nghe hắn thấp giọng nghẹn ngào, nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve hắn đỏ lên nóng lên tai trái cùng gương mặt. Phác Chí Thành, ngươi là kẻ ngu sao? Làm sao lại trùng hợp như vậy, ta giống như cũng thế.

Vậy chúng ta đều đối đồ đần tha thứ một chút, lẫn nhau nhượng bộ đi, ta chờ một chút ngươi, ngươi cũng phải lại dũng cảm một điểm. Nhưng nếu như ngươi cuối cùng vẫn là không thể dũng cảm, nhìn qua con mắt của ta một lần nữa nói với ta ra những lời này, kia ta không thể làm gì khác hơn là không đợi ngươi qua đây, đi trước bắt tay của ngươi.

Say rượu Phác Chí Thành thực tại không phải một cái có thể tuỳ tiện giải quyết phiền phức, cổ họng của hắn rõ ràng đều câm phải nói không ra lời, lại vẫn kiên trì dùng thanh âm khàn khàn nhỏ giọng hô hào Chung Thần Lạc danh tự.

Vịn bờ vai của hắn đứng tại ven đường đón xe, Phác Chí Thành toàn thân thịt đều cứng rắn, làm sao lại giống khối sắt đồng dạng nặng, ép tới Chung Thần Lạc nguyên địa lắc lư đứng không vững chân. Lại giống máy lặp lại ở bên tai vô hạn tái diễn tên của hắn, Chung Thần Lạc cảm thấy mình lúc này tựa như là bị Đường Tăng niệm kim cô chú trừng phạt đáng thương khỉ. Đầu óc của hắn rối bời sắp bạo tạc, chỉ lòng độc ác hướng bây giờ nhìn lại đáng thương lại yếu ớt Phác Chí Thành quát: "Ngậm miệng!"

"Không được, " Phác Chí Thành xẹp xẹp miệng, giống như là lại muốn khóc, "Hiện tại không nhiều hô vài tiếng, về sau liền không có cơ hội."

Uống say Phác Chí Thành quăng mũ cởi giáp, khó được tại Chung Thần Lạc trước mặt biểu hiện được như cái không có chút nào sức chiến đấu hài tử. Hắn không đành lòng nhìn Phác Chí Thành đỏ rừng rực hốc mắt, đành phải nhẫn nại tính tình từ hắn ở bên tai tiếp tục niệm kinh.

Ngồi lên xe taxi, Phác Chí Thành nhất định phải gối Chung Thần Lạc đùi. Cau mày lông bĩu môi nói bờ vai của hắn một điểm thịt cũng không có, cấn phải đầu đau. Thật vất vả cho hắn đưa ra địa phương thả hắn nửa nằm hạ, lại ngại vị trí quá nhỏ, đầu không ngừng cọ lấy Chung Thần Lạc bẹn đùi. Ngứa phải thực tại chịu không được, Chung Thần Lạc hướng trên vai hắn dùng sức chùy một quyền, muốn để hắn an phận một chút, lại không nghĩ rằng Phác Chí Thành cái mũi hừ hừ, lại bắt đầu mang theo tiếng khóc nức nở đích nói thầm.

"Thần Lạc thật rất lâu không có đánh qua bờ vai của ta, ta rất muốn hắn."

Quả thực có bệnh. Chung Thần Lạc cuối cùng đem bình quân cách mỗi năm phút liền muốn náo một trận Phác Chí Thành mang về đến nhà, hướng trong phòng khách xem tivi phụ mẫu nói một tiếng, liền như cái khách lén qua sông vận chuyển Phác Chí Thành tiến trong phòng mình. Sau đó lại vội vàng gõ sát vách cửa, cùng a di nói Phác Chí Thành hôm nay ngủ tại nhà hắn.

A di không có suy nghĩ liền đáp ứng, còn nói: "Các ngươi không có cãi nhau đâu? Ta nhìn lần này nghỉ về nhà Phác Chí Thành tiểu tử này suốt ngày ỉu xìu đi tức, cũng không đi tìm ngươi, còn nghĩ đến đám các ngươi hai có mâu thuẫn gì. Không có việc gì liền tốt, các ngươi ngủ chung đi, nhưng không được thức đêm a!"

Chung Thần Lạc gật đầu như giã tỏi, liên thanh ứng với tốt tốt tốt, đóng cửa trước đó còn không quên một giọng nói a di ngủ ngon.

Một lần nữa mở cửa phòng, phát hiện Phác Chí Thành đã sớm tự giác bò lên trên hắn giường, bên ngoài bao cởi bày tại bên giường, chăn mền cũng đắp lên cực kỳ chặt chẽ. Chung Thần Lạc bất đắc dĩ lắc đầu, xoa bởi vì vận chuyển một lớn chỉ cứng rắn heo mà đau nhức bả vai cánh tay. Được rồi, đêm nay cứ như vậy trước chịu đựng ngủ đi.

Vừa ngồi vào mép giường nằm xuống, Phác Chí Thành tựa như từ như sắt thép tới gần hắn, vươn tay cánh tay chăm chú vòng lấy cánh tay của hắn, dùng đầu chống đỡ lấy vai của hắn.

Lại bắt đầu, Chung Thần Lạc hỏi hắn: "Ngươi nóng không nóng a?"

Phác Chí Thành không trả lời, đầu được trong chăn không nhúc nhích giống như là ngủ. Thế là Chung Thần Lạc ý đồ đem cánh tay từ trong ngực hắn cứu thoát ra, lại phát hiện thực tại so ra kém khí lực của hắn. Từ bỏ giãy dụa nằm trong chốc lát, vẫn cảm thấy Phác Chí Thành toàn thân nóng hổi, ôm thực tại quá nóng. Không cam lòng lại lôi kéo mình tay, không nghĩ tới lần này lại thành công từ trong ngực hắn rút ra.

Càng không có nghĩ tới, Phác Chí Thành một giây sau nhốt chặt cổ của hắn, nhấn lấy đầu của hắn thẳng đến miệng giống như là muốn đích thân lên đi. Chung Thần Lạc dọa phát sợ, thả tại gối đầu bên cạnh một cái tay bắt thành quả đấm, hắn trừng thẳng con mắt liền hô hấp đều nhanh quên, càng không nhớ rõ muốn đẩy ra trước mắt cái ý thức này còn không thanh tỉnh người.

Nhắm mắt lại Phác Chí Thành cứ như vậy không có chút nào dự cảnh cũng không có chút nào ngăn cản đích thân lên Chung Thần Lạc mặt. Hô hấp của hắn còn mang theo chút chưa bay hơi mùi rượu, không tốt lắm nghe, không phải Chung Thần Lạc thích hương vị. Môi của hắn giống thân thể của hắn đồng dạng bỏng, như cái mềm mại bàn ủi tại Chung Thần Lạc trên mặt nhẹ nhàng đụng một cái, rời đi, lại đụng vào, lại rời đi, từ gương mặt chậm rãi di động đến khóe miệng.

Lại không phải tại cuốc, Chung Thần Lạc khẩn trương đến muốn mạng lại còn muốn suy nghĩ lung tung. Hắn thích Phác Chí Thành thật lâu, cho tới bây giờ đều chỉ là đơn giản muốn cùng hắn ở cùng một chỗ, muốn mỗi ngày 24 giờ nhìn xem mặt của hắn, muốn cùng hắn làm rất nhiều thú vị lại chuyện mới lạ, nhưng xưa nay không dám cũng căn bản không nghĩ tới có một ngày mình sẽ có cơ hội hôn miệng của hắn.

Hắn trước kia chưa hề đối Phác Chí Thành thân thể sinh ra qua nguyên thủy xúc động, chí ít chưa bao giờ như hôm nay dạng này, bởi vì hắn kề sát cực nóng lồng ngực cùng đùi, bởi vì hắn tùy ý đỡ tại bên hông mình tay, bởi vì hắn ôn nhu thậm chí không thể xưng là hôn yếu ớt va chạm, mà sinh ra tuổi dậy thì bọn nhỏ từ không keo kiệt, đối kính trọng người tán thưởng cùng yêu thích đơn giản nhất phương thức biểu đạt. Hắn cứng rắn.

Loại cảm giác này cảm thụ không được tốt cho lắm, nói cho đúng là bởi vì có cảm giác lại cái gì cũng không thể làm mà cảm thụ không được tốt cho lắm. Hắn cảm thấy mình đối Phác Chí Thành thích từ giờ khắc này tiến vào một cái càng sâu tầng giai đoạn, hắn không còn vẻn vẹn chỉ hi vọng Phác Chí Thành trong mắt có hắn, mà bắt đầu tham lam muốn có được càng nhiều, muốn bị ôm, bị vuốt ve, bị hôn, muốn Phác Chí Thành tâm cùng thân thể, cũng muốn cho, càng hi vọng có thể cùng Phác Chí Thành tương hỗ chiếm hữu.

Hắn rõ ràng vừa mới làm tốt đem mình đóng gói rời đi Phác Chí Thành chuẩn bị, hết thảy lại tại đêm nay phát sinh biến hóa nghiêng trời lệch đất.

Phác Chí Thành cuốc động tác không di động nữa, hắn bắt đầu giống con chim gõ kiến, không biết mệt mỏi hôn Chung Thần Lạc khóe miệng, nhưng thủy chung không động vào miệng của hắn. Đang làm cái gì a, Chung Thần Lạc trong lòng bàn tay toát ra mồ hôi đều thổi lạnh, cứng ngắc thân thể cũng bởi vì tiếp tục thời gian quá dài mà bắt đầu mỏi nhừ. Hắn thực đang chờ đến không kiên nhẫn, buồn bực đem cánh tay từ trong chăn vươn ra lung tung xoa mình rời xa Phác Chí Thành kia bên cạnh tóc. Phác Chí Thành, ngươi thật là Đường Tăng a? Đến tột cùng đang làm cái gì, vì cái gì uống liền say cũng không nguyện ý thân miệng của ta?

Sáng ngày thứ hai Phác Chí Thành tỉnh lại thời điểm, Chung Thần Lạc vừa ăn sáng xong chuyển trở về phòng. Trong tay hắn còn cầm chén sữa đậu nành, mặt không biểu tình nhìn xem Phác Chí Thành từ trên giường mình bá ngồi dậy. Tóc của hắn bị xoa rối bời, xem ra đần độn có chút đáng yêu, hắn mím môi giống như là nhận to lớn kinh hãi, nhìn qua Chung Thần Lạc con mắt ấp úng không biết nên nói cái gì.

"Thần Lạc, ta, ta hôm qua. . ."

"Uống say."

"Kỳ thật ta không thích uống rượu, ta cũng không uống nhiều. . ."

"Bị ta chuyển trở về."

"Tốt a, vậy ta hôm qua là không phải. . ."

Chung Thần Lạc không còn đánh gãy hắn, hắn không xác định Phác Chí Thành có nhớ hay không tối hôm qua chuyện phát sinh, cũng không biết hắn đến tột cùng nhớ được bao nhiêu, trong tay sữa đậu nành bởi vì khẩn trương nắm vào phải nghiêng, cơ hồ muốn vẩy ra tới.

Hắn nghe thấy Phác Chí Thành nói: "Ta hôm qua là không phải đánh ngươi rồi?"

Cho là mình là người gây ra họa người đầy mặt áy náy cùng hối hận, đưa tay chỉ bên phải khóe miệng: "Ngươi nơi này đều đỏ, là bị ta đánh sao?"

Chung Thần Lạc cảm giác mình lơ lửng giữa trời tâm bịch rơi xuống đất, hắn vậy mà không hiểu thấu có chút tức giận: "Đối không sai, ngươi đánh ta, rất nhiều hạ, mà lại rất không giảng đạo lý, chỉ đánh cùng một nơi."

"Thật xin lỗi. . ."

Ngồi ở trên giường Phác Chí Thành đè thấp đầu, đối Chung Thần Lạc lập ra giả dối không có thật tội ác tiến hành khắc sâu sám hối. Xem ra hắn liên quan tới đêm qua ký ức đọc đến lượng chỉ có thể là 0, Chung Thần Lạc có chút may mắn, lại có chút thất lạc, không còn giải thích thêm cái gì, trực tiếp đem hắn chạy về sát vách.

Chuyện phát sinh ngày hôm qua nhiều lắm, Phác Chí Thành nói lời cũng đủ nhiều. Hắn giống như bị hạnh phúc đột nhiên xuất hiện làm đầu óc choáng váng mà không quá có thể tỉnh táo suy nghĩ, lúc này nhìn xem bởi vì trước một đêm uống rượu mà khó chịu cau chặt lông mày kẻ đáng thương, lại chỉ muốn xông qua nắm chặt cổ áo của hắn chất vấn hắn: Vì cái gì không chịu cùng ta hôn? Tính một cái, Chung Thần Lạc khuyên mình, thời gian rất dài, còn là lúc sau lại đề lên đi.

13

Nghỉ hàng tháng kết thúc ngày đầu tiên, Chung Thần Lạc đi theo trường học xe đi một cái khác thành thị tham gia trận đấu.

Hắn cơ hồ là nhắm mắt lại đến trường học, nhắm mắt lại tìm tới cách cửa xe gần nhất vị trí ngã đầu ngủ bù. Tỉnh nữa đến xe đã ngừng, Chung Thần Lạc kéo ra cửa sổ xe màn, nheo mắt lại thích ứng ngoài cửa sổ minh lượng tia sáng cùng lạ lẫm tràng cảnh.

Quay đầu hướng bên trên một trương quen thuộc mặt, lúc này mới phát hiện mình trên đường đi đều dựa vào lấy bên cạnh bả vai. Hắn cúi đầu chửi mình sao có thể toàn bộ hành trình ngủ được giống con lợn chết, liền thân bên cạnh có thêm một cái người cũng không có chút nào phát giác. Hắn bực bội đem vốn là xoã tung tóc xoa lộn xộn, quá khó đi, chẳng lẽ về sau ngay cả đi ngủ cũng phải trợn tròn mắt sao? Chung Thần Lạc ngươi lại không phải lệch ra cái cổ, vì cái gì không thể đoan chính thân thể hảo hảo đi ngủ?

"Đầu của ngươi cũng không nhẹ a, " Ngô Dật xoa bả vai, một bên đùa hắn một bên cười: "Bờ vai của ta giống như đều không có tri giác."

Trong xe điều hoà không khí mở quá cao, gió mát một đường thổi Chung Thần Lạc đỉnh đầu, thổi đến gương mặt của hắn đỏ đến giống chín muồi mật đào. Hắn về sau ngồi một chút, duỗi ra hai tay co quắp treo tại Ngô Dật bả vai bên cạnh luôn mồm xin lỗi.

"Thật xin lỗi, ta ngủ được quá nặng. . ."

"Không sao, lừa gạt ngươi, bả vai ta còn tốt, " Ngô Dật đưa tay chỉ cửa xe: "Xuống xe đi, đến."

Ngoài xe nhiệt độ cùng trong xe ngày đêm khác biệt, Chung Thần Lạc sáng sớm theo tay cầm lên mỏng bên ngoài bao chống đỡ không được hàn phong xâm nhập. Hắn khoanh tay cánh tay từ trên xe nhảy xuống, lại vội vàng nắm tay rút vào thật dài trong tay áo, hơi cong lưng trong gió không tự giác run rẩy.

Ngô Dật từ sau bên cạnh đuổi kịp hắn, móc ra trong bọc chồng chất chỉnh tề đen trắng cách khăn quàng cổ: "Ầy, ta hôm trước tại trà sữa trong tiệm nhặt."

"A. . ." Chung Thần Lạc dùng tay áo che miệng lại hơi kinh ngạc: "Ta quên!"

Là thật quên, nhưng là nhớ kỹ đêm hôm đó ném khăn quàng cổ cùng mũ về sau vội vã đi gặp Phác Chí Thành sự tình. Lúc ấy Phác Chí Thành giống con cự hình khuyển dựa sát vào nhau tại trong ngực hắn rơi nước mắt, rõ ràng vóc người như thế to con, bình thường cũng tổng giả trang ra một bộ thành thục bộ dáng, thực chất bên trong lại chỉ là cái cố chấp tiểu hài, lộ ra ngây thơ cùng đáng yêu.

Đêm hôm đó Phác Chí Thành thực tại quá hiếm thấy, hiếm thấy để Chung Thần Lạc lần thứ nhất biết hắn cũng mãnh liệt như thế mà bí ẩn bị cần. Hắn cảm thấy mình có chút quá phận, rõ ràng khi đó Phác Chí Thành khóc đến cái mũi đều đỏ, làm cho đau lòng người đi theo thẳng rơi nước mắt, hắn lại còn muốn lại một lần nhìn dạng này Phác Chí Thành. Lần này hắn nhất định sẽ không đem cánh tay từ trong ngực hắn rút ra, hắn muốn bưng lấy Phác Chí Thành mặt, thâm tình hôn hắn khóe mắt nước mắt, cẩn thận nhấm nháp cùng chia sẻ bi thương của hắn. Sau đó đem hắn chăm chú ôm vào trong ngực, từng chữ từng chữ ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nói: "Chúng ta hôn đi."

Chỉ là nghĩ toàn thân vậy mà khô nóng, ngay cả cuống họng cũng khát khô muốn nước đến thoải mái. Hắn lấy lại tinh thần, cầm lấy Ngô Dật đưa tới trước mặt khăn quàng cổ, lại chỉ là cầm ở trong tay, cúi đầu mím môi cười.

"Tạ ơn, " Chung Thần Lạc nói, "Nhưng là hiện tại ta không lạnh."

Tranh tài chỉ cần một buổi sáng, đón hắn nhóm trở về xe trường học lại muốn buổi chiều mới chạy đến. Kết thúc hai giờ khảo thí, cùng đồng hành các lão sư cùng một chỗ ăn xong buổi trưa cơm, Ngô Dật mời Chung Thần Lạc cùng hắn đi mua phó mới bông tai.

Đi theo Ngô Dật xuyên qua chật hẹp cầu thang, đi vào một nhà dưới nền đất tai sức cửa hàng, chủ cửa hàng giống như biết hắn, hai người thân thiết lên tiếng chào hỏi. Chung Thần Lạc chợt phát hiện Ngô Dật trên lỗ tai cái kia ngân sắc bông tai không biết lúc nào không tại. Hiếu kì hỏi hắn lại chỉ là lắc đầu không trả lời, lại để cho Chung Thần Lạc mình chọn một chút có hay không thích, tiễn hắn coi như kế tiếp quà sinh nhật.

Chung Thần Lạc vội vàng khoát tay, giải thích nói mình không có lỗ tai. Ngô Dật liền lệch ra cái đầu tới gần mấy bước, gần sát mặt của hắn, tiến lên trước tử quan sát kỹ lên lỗ tai của hắn, mặt mũi tràn đầy kinh ngạc: "Oa, nguyên lai là một nốt ruồi a, thật giống như lỗ tai, gạt ta lâu như vậy."

"Ừm, " Chung Thần Lạc vô ý thức lui lại nửa bước, nhanh chóng nháy mấy lần con mắt, sờ lấy vành tai trả lời hắn: "Ta không có đánh qua lỗ tai, sợ đau."

"Kia mua tai kẹp đi, cũng không cần đau."

"Tai kẹp?" Chung Thần Lạc nghi hoặc theo sát hắn đi qua, liếc nhìn quầy thủy tinh nhất cạnh góc hai viên ngân sắc Tinh Tinh. Đơn giản mộc mạc hình dạng, cũng không có cái gì hoa văn, lại vẫn cứ để Chung Thần Lạc phá lệ muốn có được.

Cuối cùng vẫn là chính hắn trả tiền mua xuống đôi này tai kẹp, nho nhỏ hai viên sáng long lanh nằm ở lòng bàn tay càng xem càng cảm thấy thích. Hắn muốn mình lưu lại một cái, sau đó tự tay đem một cái khác mang tại Phác Chí Thành trên lỗ tai. Tốt nhiều năm trước Phác Chí Thành đã từng khẳng khái đưa cho hắn cả một cái trần nhà mỹ lệ tinh không, kia hiện tại hắn cũng phải quà đáp lễ trong đó nhất minh lượng một viên.

Đi phía trước bên cạnh Ngô Dật quay đầu phát hiện Chung Thần Lạc đứng tại chỗ, thế là vươn tay ở trước mặt hắn lắc: "Ngươi vừa hỏi ta vì cái gì không mang cái kia bông tai rồi?"

Chung Thần Lạc đem tai kẹp cẩn thận cất kỹ, cẩn thận từng li từng tí bỏ vào bên ngoài bao túi, lại từ bên ngoài nhẹ nhàng chụp chụp, bảo đảm bọn chúng nằm tại bên hông bình yên vô sự về sau mới gật đầu.

"Rất đơn giản a, " Ngô Dật nhìn xem ánh mắt của hắn, "Bởi vì gặp phải càng thích. Ta lúc đầu coi là có thể rất nhanh thay mới bông tai, lại không nghĩ rằng mình ưu ái thị phi đồ bán, bày tại trong ngăn tủ bên cạnh chỉ cung cấp ta thưởng thức."

"Thần Lạc, lòng ta giống như bởi vì đơn hướng trả giá thích mà trở nên trống trải ra. Thực tại không thích hợp tại mùa đông làm chuyện như vậy a, bởi vì mùa đông gió quá lạnh, đúng không?"

"Ừm. . ." Chung Thần Lạc nghe được rõ ràng minh bạch, lại vẫn cúi đầu suy tư trong chốc lát, triển khai một mực siết trong tay khăn quàng cổ, một vòng lại một vòng chăm chú quấn tại Ngô Dật trên cổ.

Hắn nói: "Cảm thấy lạnh, mặc dày một điểm liền tốt."

Chung Thần Lạc ngồi tại trở về trên xe lại ngủ. Lần này hắn rất cẩn thận, mơ mơ màng màng tiến vào ngủ say trạng thái trước chưa quên xác nhận một lần mình đích thật dựa vào cửa sổ biên giới, mà không phải ai bả vai.

Xuống xe từ trường học về đến nhà đã là ban đêm, hắn sớm vào phòng, đem ban ngày mua Tinh Tinh tai kẹp bày tại đèn bàn phần dưới tường, tưởng tượng thấy Phác Chí Thành đeo lên hắn bộ dáng. Đột nhiên kịp phản ứng hắn còn không có chân chính hướng mình thẳng thắn, đối sau khi say rượu mất đi một đêm ký ức Phác Chí Thành đến nói, bọn hắn quan hệ tựa hồ y nguyên như giẫm trên băng mỏng.

Hôm nay là thứ hai, Phác Chí Thành cũng đã nằm tại túc xá trên giường nhỏ đi, ngày mai liền nghĩ đi gặp hắn làm như thế nào đem tai kẹp đưa cho hắn đâu? Chung Thần Lạc mang theo dạng này ngọt ngào phiền não tiến vào giấc ngủ, hỏi mình tất cả mọi thứ ở hiện tại là thật sao? Không phải là mộng sao? Chỉ cần vừa nghĩ tới đêm hôm đó yếu ớt Phác Chí Thành mặt, liền sẽ cảm thấy đầu óc choáng váng nặng nề, hoảng hốt phải liền hô hấp đều lộ ra chẳng phải rõ ràng.

Chung Thần Lạc cảm thấy mình thật may mắn, nguyên lai bọn họ đích xác ngồi tại trên cùng một con thuyền, nguyên lai tại hắn bởi vì mỏi mệt mà dừng lại mái chèo đồng thời, Phác Chí Thành bịch nhảy vào nhỏ trong sông, nhưng không có hướng bờ bên kia bơi đi, mà là lặn xuống trong nước đẩy thuyền nhỏ cùng Chung Thần Lạc chậm rãi hướng về phía trước.

Chính mơ mơ màng màng mơ tới chút tràng cảnh, đột nhiên bị một trận điện báo chấn động đánh thức. Chung Thần Lạc tại gối đầu bên cạnh lục lọi nắm lên điện thoại kết nối, bên tai vậy mà truyền đến vô cùng thanh âm quen thuộc, cả kinh hắn nháy mắt bối rối hoàn toàn không có.

Là Phác Chí Thành, đè thấp lấy thanh âm nói câu "Mở cửa" liền cúp máy.

Vậy mà là thật, Chung Thần Lạc trong đầu liên quan tới cái nào đó ban đêm mảnh vỡ kí ức trở nên rõ ràng mà hoàn chỉnh, nguyên lai kia thật không phải là mộng.

Luống cuống tay chân lao xuống giường, lại nghĩ tới cha mẹ đều còn đang ngủ, đành phải chân trần giẫm tại lạnh buốt thấu xương trên sàn nhà vội vã đi mở cửa. Hắn rất bỗng nhiên nhớ tới truyện cổ tích thế giới mỹ nhân ngư, trong chuyện xưa nàng dùng mỹ lệ cái đuôi đổi lấy hai chân, lại mỗi đi một bước đều phải thừa nhận đao cắt thống khổ. Nguyên lai vì nhìn thấy âu yếm hắn mà đem thống khổ cũng cam tâm tình nguyện tiếp nhận, thậm chí càng thấy hắn đầy đủ trân quý cảm giác là như vậy a.

Phác Chí Thành là từ nửa mở cửa bên trong chui vào. Hắn không nói một lời, chỉ đem Chung Thần Lạc chăm chú vòng trong ngực, dùng sức phải giống như là muốn đem hắn khảm tiến thân thể của mình. Hắn đồng phục còn mang theo bên ngoài ý lạnh, cách Chung Thần Lạc thật mỏng một tầng áo ngủ không kiêng nể gì cả cướp đoạt hắn nhiệt độ.

Hai người tại cửa ra vào im ắng ôm, dán chặt lấy lồng ngực phảng phất muốn dùng phương thức như vậy trao đổi thâm tàng đáy lòng bí mật. Phác Chí Thành qua thật lâu mới buông ra cánh tay nắm lên Chung Thần Lạc rủ xuống tại chân bên cạnh thủ đoạn, nhanh chân hướng gian phòng của hắn đi đến. Đóng cửa lại vẫn không nói một lời, chỉ đem Chung Thần Lạc dùng sức đẩy hướng cửa cùng vách tường cái góc. Hắn giống là bởi vì hô hấp quá gấp rút mà quên lực khống chế độ, đâm đến Chung Thần Lạc đóng chặt hai mắt kêu lên một tiếng đau đớn.

Phác Chí Thành hoảng, đại thủ phủ tại Chung Thần Lạc trên bờ vai nhìn chằm chằm ánh mắt của hắn hỏi hắn có đau hay không. Chung Thần Lạc lắc đầu không nói lời nào, thế là hai người lại rơi vào trầm mặc, trong bóng đêm lẫn nhau không nhận thua nhìn chăm chú đối phương. Phác Chí Thành trên ngực hạ chập trùng, giống như là lấy hết dũng khí một lần nữa mở miệng: "Thần Lạc, thật xin lỗi, ta biết tiếp xuống làm những này sẽ để cho ngươi đáng ghét hơn ta, nhưng ta có phải thật rất khổ, muốn nhớ ngươi sắp điên."

"Từ ngươi lần thứ nhất cự tuyệt ta, ta liền minh bạch một ngày nào đó ngươi sẽ rời đi. Khi đó ngươi nói cùng ta không tại một lớp cũng rất tốt, ngươi nói không muốn cùng ta cùng một chỗ ăn cơm, ngươi để ta giao bạn gái, có lẽ dạng này liền thiếu chút lý do mỗi ngày quấn lấy ngươi, ngươi không muốn cùng ta ngồi cùng một lội thang máy, thậm chí cũng không muốn tiếp nhận ta mỗi ngày giúp ngươi tặng bữa sáng. . ."

"Ngươi một lần lại một lần cự tuyệt, nói thật rất tàn nhẫn, ta không nghĩ tới ngươi ngay cả trốn tránh ta cũng không nguyện ý, vậy mà lựa chọn trực tiếp đẩy ra ta. Đêm hôm đó ngươi mắng ta là hỗn đản, nói ta chỉ thích mình, ta mới hiểu được nguyên lai ngươi như thế chán ghét ta. Ta thật sự là một cái người ích kỷ, thích ngươi liền muốn ép ngươi tiếp nhận sao?"

"Thần Lạc ngươi không rõ, ta thích ngươi, thích vô cùng. Không là bằng hữu ở giữa thích, cũng không phải người nhà. . . Ta ngay cả cao trào đều muốn tưởng tượng lấy mặt của ngươi cùng thân thể, làm sao có thể tiếp tục lừa gạt mình chỉ đem ngươi trở thành bằng hữu. . . Thật xin lỗi, Thần Lạc, ta biết khả năng này sẽ để cho ngươi cảm thấy buồn nôn, nhưng ta thật mỗi thời mỗi khắc đều rất muốn hôn ngươi."

"Kỳ thật ta lúc đầu không nghĩ làm như vậy, không nghĩ ở trước mặt ngươi biến thành người kỳ quái. Ta giả vờ như hết thảy như thường ngày, dần dần từ thế giới của ngươi biến mất. Nhưng là người kia xuất hiện, hắn cùng ngươi đi cùng một chỗ, hắn dùng cùng ta đồng dạng ánh mắt nhìn xem ngươi. Hắn đối ngươi tốt, ngươi đối với hắn cũng tốt, các ngươi đơn độc dạo phố, ngươi thậm chí cho phép hắn tại trước mắt ta nắm tay của ngươi mang ngươi rời đi."

"Ta thật khó chịu, đố kị thiêu đốt lên lý trí của ta, lại tâm đau muốn chết. Đại khái là ta quá kém cỏi đi, không phải làm sao hết lần này tới lần khác hắn liền có thể đâu? Ta muốn học các đại nhân dáng vẻ dùng cồn tê liệt mình, lúc này mới phát hiện bọn hắn thật sự là lừa đảo, rượu lại cay lại khó uống, sặc đến cổ họng của ta gấp bội thống khổ."

"Hiện tại ta và ngươi nói những này, đại biểu sau này ngươi có thể chán ghét ta, có thể mắng ta đánh ta, có thể cảm thấy ta là cái buồn nôn biến thái, rốt cuộc không muốn nhìn thấy ta, thật, ta phát thệ. . ."

Phác Chí Thành lại giống đêm hôm đó nói thật nhiều thật nhiều lời nói, lần này Chung Thần Lạc không còn im ắng rơi lệ, hắn chỉ là an tĩnh nghe, kiên nhẫn chờ đợi Phác Chí Thành mỗi một đoạn văn ở giữa thật dài trầm mặc cùng thở dài. Hắn thậm chí có chút muốn cười, cảm thấy Phác Chí Thành đần chết rồi, giống con tiểu Hamster nhất định phải đem bí mật của mình toàn diện giấu đi, một cái tiếp một cái hướng phình lên quai hàm bên trong nhét. Lại chợt nhớ tới hắn giống như cũng làm như vậy, đành phải dưới đáy lòng biện giải cho mình, chí ít hai người bọn hắn so ra hay là Phác Chí Thành càng ngốc một chút.

Tiểu Hamster ngữ khí khẩn thiết mà chân thành tha thiết, giống là thật tại được ăn cả ngã về không. Hắn nói: "Thật xin lỗi, Thần Lạc, ta cam đoan chỉ có lần này.", tiếp lấy liền cúi người xuống chậm rãi tới gần, đem hỗn loạn hô hấp thổi tới Chung Thần Lạc trên mặt.

"Chờ một chút chờ một chút, " Chung Thần Lạc đột nhiên lên tiếng, dùng bàn tay che Phác Chí Thành miệng, "Chúng ta đi trên giường đi. . . A, không phải. . . Ta không xỏ giày, sàn nhà quá băng, chân đều nhanh đông cứng."

Thần Lạc đang nói cái gì a? Phác Chí Thành buồn ngủ quá nghi ngờ, giống video giảm xóc đóng chặt tại nguyên chỗ không nhúc nhích, ngay cả con mắt cũng không còn nháy. Đầu óc của hắn lại mộng lại loạn, chóp mũi cùng bờ môi bị Chung Thần Lạc mềm mại ấm áp tay nhỏ bao trùm lấy. Hắn đột nhiên ngừng hết thảy suy nghĩ, thoạt nhìn như là thực tại không thể nào tiếp thu được Chung Thần Lạc dạng này kịch bản tình tiết bên ngoài trả lời.

"Ai, " Chung Thần Lạc lắc đầu, từ hắn chống đỡ góc tường cánh tay dưới đáy chui ra ngoài, bước nhỏ gấp chạy nhảy đến trên giường hỏi hắn: "Cho nên Phác Chí Thành, ngươi qua hay không qua?"

Bọn hắn cuối cùng vẫn là giống rất nhiều ban đêm như thế nằm tại trên một cái giường, Phác Chí Thành một đôi mắt trợn trừng lên, lộ trong chăn bên ngoài phản xạ ngoài cửa sổ đèn đường Hikaru hắn nhìn trần nhà cố gắng suy đoán Chung Thần Lạc những lời kia ý tứ, bả vai lại đột nhiên bị người hung hăng chùy một quyền.

"Đau. . . Thần Lạc. . . Vì cái gì đột nhiên đánh ta?"

"Tự ngươi nói nghĩ bị ta đánh."

Một quyền này Chung Thần Lạc không có nương tay, khí lực lớn phải ngay cả mình tay cũng thụ tội. Hắn xoa đau đớn mu bàn tay lại nhịn không được cười ra tiếng, tiếp lấy lại đứng dậy tiến đến Phác Chí Thành bên tai bên trên, một lần lại một lần niệm Phác Chí Thành danh tự.

"Phác Chí Thành, Phác Chí Thành, Phác Chí Thành. . ."

Hắn tựa hồ cũng không biết mệt mỏi, niệm phải Phác Chí Thành lắc cái đầu nói xong choáng. Nhưng lại không chịu tuỳ tiện dừng lại, giở trò xấu bóp lỗ tai của hắn góp phải thêm gần chút, nhất định để hắn cũng hảo hảo cảm thụ một phen kim cô chú tư vị.

Đọc lấy đọc lấy đại khái là mệt mỏi, cũng là buồn ngủ, Chung Thần Lạc thanh âm dần dần thu nhỏ. Phác Chí Thành bị hắn huyên náo buồn ngủ, lúc đầu nằm thẳng tắp người cứng ngắc kìm lòng không được hướng Chung Thần Lạc bên người dựa vào, lại cọ tiến trong ngực hắn, ôm chặt cánh tay của hắn. Còn buồn ngủ ở giữa, tựa hồ cảm giác được Chung Thần Lạc cầm một cái tay của hắn, trong miệng nghĩ linh tinh nội dung cũng chẳng biết lúc nào phát sinh biến hóa.

Hắn giống như đang nói: "Phác Chí Thành, Phác Chí Thành, Phác Chí Thành, ngươi còn không có hôn ta. . ."

End

Phiên ngoại 1

Giấy kiểm điểm

Tính danh: Phác Chí Thành

Nội dung:

Ta gọi Phác Chí Thành, lớp mười 27 ban, trở xuống ta đem đối số nguyệt đến nay lớp mười 2 ban Chung Thần Lạc đồng học đối ta cực kỳ tàn ác tổn thương hành vi tiến hành lên án (vạch rơi) kiểm điểm.

Hiện tại là giờ Bắc kinh ngày mùng 9 tháng 12 11:22pm, ta nằm sấp tại túc xá trong chăn mở ra một chiếc nhỏ đèn bàn múa bút thành văn. Ăn ngay nói thật, ta cũng không nghĩ dạng này thê lương, ít nhất phải có cái có thể viết chữ cái bàn a? Nhưng là có chút người hết lần này tới lần khác thích tại sau khi tan học cho người ta an bài nhiệm vụ khẩn cấp, làm sao liền không thể sớm một chút tới tìm ta, cùng ta nhiều đợi một hồi không tốt sao? Đương nhiên, ta không phải tại phàn nàn a, chính là thuận miệng xách một câu, tóm lại Thần Lạc nói rất đúng, ta là nên hảo hảo kiểm điểm.

Ta cùng Thần Lạc quan hệ, hiểu qua người đều sẽ cho rằng chúng ta là thân mật vô gian bằng hữu. Không thể nói bọn hắn đoán sai, bởi vì chúng ta hoàn toàn chính xác thân mật vô gian, nhưng muốn nói đến bằng hữu, hai chúng ta hẳn là đều không quá quen thuộc dùng cái từ này miêu tả đối phương.

Thần Lạc với ta mà nói, đại khái chính là dù cho bởi vì hắn mình muốn bắt cá mà rơi vào trong nước, toàn thân ướt đẫm về đến nhà lại để ta tới thay hắn bị mắng cũng không quan hệ. Lại hoặc là hắn đi ngồi bảy lần xe cáp treo, ta liền đợi tại đu quay ngựa bên trên một mình chờ hắn đến ngủ, dù cho tỉnh lại cái thứ nhất chạy đi nghênh đón hắn, cuối cùng lại vẫn không thể nào toại nguyện cùng hắn cùng một chỗ ngồi lên đu quay ngựa, cũng không quan hệ.

Bởi vì Thần Lạc đáng yêu, cho nên những này quá khứ việc nhỏ đều có thể bị tuỳ tiện tha thứ.

Trước kia Thần Lạc hỏi qua ta vì cái gì gọi mình Tinh Tinh, lúc ấy ta thừa nước đục thả câu không có nói cho hắn. Tốt a, ta đích xác rất thích thừa nước đục thả câu, đó là bởi vì Thần Lạc là ta gặp qua trên đời này lòng hiếu kỳ nặng nhất người. Nói không khoa trương, dù là có tí xíu bí mật không nói cho hắn, hắn cũng phải quấn lấy ta không buông tha, đầu tiên là đe dọa lại là nũng nịu, hận không thể dính tại trên người ta đào lấy cánh tay của ta làm ơn ta tranh thủ thời gian nói cho hắn. Hắn bởi vì không chiếm được bí mật mà phát điên bộ dáng, thực tại là đáng yêu đến muốn mạng.

Giống như kéo xa. . . Ta gọi Tinh Tinh, cũng không phải bởi vì ta có bao nhiêu thích tinh không cùng nguyệt lượng, những cái kia mênh mông vô ngần mỹ lệ là trời cao ban cho mỗi một cái sinh mệnh, lại không phải ta tự mình có. Nhưng Thần Lạc không giống, Thần Lạc đặc biệt phong phú lại ôn nhu, là ta gần trong gang tấc nhỏ tiểu vũ trụ.

Chân chính nói đến hay là tại chúng ta lúc còn rất nhỏ, có lúc trời tối ba ba mụ mụ nhóm đều cùng đi ra tản bộ, chỉ còn ta cùng Thần Lạc đợi tại trong phòng của hắn bày biện Domino. Ta lúc đầu không cảm thấy khiến cái này đủ mọi màu sắc khối vuông nhỏ đứng lên là một kiện nhiều chuyện thú vị, tương phản, một lần lại một lần thất bại để ta có chút tâm phiền ý loạn, dứt khoát ném trong tay một khối, ngồi ở bên cạnh ôm cánh tay phụng phịu.

Thần Lạc liền sờ lấy ảnh chân dung của ta cái tiểu đại nhân, cười nói không nên gấp gáp, từ từ sẽ đến tổng sẽ thành công. Ta từ trước đến nay là sẽ tin tưởng hắn mềm hồ hồ nói ra, đáng tiếc ngày đó hắn đoán sai, nghênh đón từ từ sẽ đến không phải thành công, mà là vô biên đen tối. Đèn trong phòng bỗng nhiên diệt, ngoài cửa sổ cũng đen, chỉ còn chỗ rất xa lóe lẻ tẻ ánh sáng, ngay cả bên đường đèn đường đều bao phủ trong bóng đêm im ắng cầu cứu.

Nguyên lai là mất điện. Ta quên khi đó mình là thế nào tại một mảnh trong bóng tối tìm tới Thần Lạc, chỉ là ra ngoài thân thể bản năng vô ý thức nắm chặt hắn tay. Thần Lạc nhỏ giọng hô hào tên của ta, nói hắn giống như có một chút sợ hãi.

Ai, ta chỉ có thể lặng lẽ ở trong lòng nói cho hắn ta cũng thật là sợ, trong lòng bàn tay đều toát ra mồ hôi đến, thân thể cũng không dám tùy tiện di động. Đen tối thật đúng là trên thế giới này vật đáng sợ nhất, lúc đó chúng ta tứ cố vô thân tựa hồ tùy thời muốn bị nó thôn phệ.

May mắn một giây sau ta nhìn về phía cùng Thần Lạc mười ngón đan xen tay, ngoài ý muốn phát hiện trên cổ tay của ta chính lóe yếu ớt quang —— kia là mụ mụ mua cho ta một khối tinh hình nhi đồng đồng hồ, sẽ tại trong đêm thần kỳ một mình phát Hikaru

Ta mừng rỡ đem đồng hồ đeo tay giơ lên Thần Lạc trước mắt, cho hắn nhìn cái này khỏa Tinh Tinh, Thần Lạc con mắt liền tại hơi quang bên trong lập loè phát lượng, hắn nói: "Tinh Tinh thật là dũng cảm a."

Thế là ta liền thành Tinh Tinh, nói đến có chút xấu hổ, bởi vì ta đích xác không phải rất dũng cảm, còn tổng tại Thần Lạc trước mặt mạnh giả trang ra một bộ cái gì đều không sợ dáng vẻ. Nhưng ta niên kỷ còn nhỏ nha, về sau nhất định sẽ vì Thần Lạc mà chân chính dũng cảm, đúng không?

Về phần tại sao thích Thần Lạc đâu? Ta cũng không nói lên được, thậm chí có một đoạn thời gian rất dài đều không quá có thể rõ ràng phân biệt đối Thần Lạc tình cảm đến cùng có phải hay không thích. Ta luôn luôn cảm thấy Thần Lạc đáng yêu, cũng không phải cảm thấy, mà là thật rất đáng yêu. Vô luận hắn làm cái gì, vô luận hắn biến thành bộ dáng gì, bởi vì là Thần Lạc, đều phá lệ đáng yêu.

Tỉ như nói Thần Lạc con mắt, bình thường là đơn, nhưng thỉnh thoảng sẽ mọc ra một đạo hẹp hẹp mắt hai mí. Ta thích ánh mắt của hắn, cười lên cong cong rất xinh đẹp, nhìn ta chằm chằm nhìn thời điểm sẽ luôn để cho ta không tự giác tim đập rộn lên. Cái này cùng nó có phải là mắt hai mí không có bao nhiêu quan hệ, bởi vì là Thần Lạc, đều phá lệ xinh đẹp.

Ài, giống như lạc đề, nói muốn viết giấy kiểm điểm tới, này làm sao nhìn đều giống như một phong thư tình. Ta thầm mến Thần Lạc lâu như vậy, ngược lại thật sự là cho tới bây giờ không cho hắn viết qua thư tình. Không thể trách ta a, coi như viết cũng đưa không đi ra. Chỉ đổ thừa Thần Lạc xưa nay không nói hắn thích ta, còn luôn chê vứt bỏ ta, vậy vạn nhất thật viết xong đưa ra ngoài, người chạy làm sao bây giờ?

Bên trên cao trung loại này lo lắng liền càng phách lối, bởi vì Thần Lạc suốt ngày nghĩ đến cự tuyệt ta. Cái này cũng không được, kia cũng đừng, cho dù ai nhìn đều là một bộ mời ngươi cách ta xa một chút dáng vẻ. Ta rất nghe Thần Lạc, nếu như hắn chán ghét ta muốn ta rời đi, ta sẽ rất khó chịu, nhưng khổ sở cũng phải nghe hắn a.

Thần Lạc cho ta đưa nữ sinh cáo Bạch Tín ngày ấy, ta là thật có chút tức giận, cũng không thể nói là sinh khí, càng nhiều hơn chính là ủy khuất. Ta vừa nghĩ tới Thần Lạc đối ta tàn nhẫn như vậy, cái mũi liền ê ẩm, muốn khóc, nhưng khẳng định không thể tại Thần Lạc trước mặt khóc. Cho nên ta không thể làm gì khác hơn là vội vàng mở ra phong thư, muốn tìm vài thứ phân tán lực chú ý của ta, tỉ như nữ sinh kia chữ kỳ thật rất đẹp mắt, tinh tế lại thanh tú, dù sao so với ta đẹp mắt, ân. . . Đương nhiên vẫn là Thần Lạc đẹp mắt nhất.

Thư của nàng viết rất dài, ta chỉ vội vàng nghiêng mắt nhìn thêm vài lần, nhìn thấy bên trên có một câu: Ngươi không chủ động nghênh đón tương lai, như thế nào cùng quá khứ cáo biệt?

Thư này viết còn rất có độ sâu, ta lúc ấy liền nghĩ, nếu như Thần Lạc thật hi vọng trở thành quá khứ của ta, vậy ta liền thử đi nghênh đón một chút tương lai đi. Đây là ta đáp ứng nữ sinh kia lý do, hiện đang hồi tưởng lại đến thật sự là quá xông động, vô luận đối nàng, đối Thần Lạc, hay là đối với mình, đều là một loại không chịu trách nhiệm trốn tránh.

Ta cùng nàng đại khái đàm ba tháng yêu đương a? Vậy nhưng nhất định là toàn thế giới rất không giống yêu đương yêu đương. Bởi vì ta thật rất ít chủ động tìm nàng, dù cho bị nàng kêu lên đi cùng một chỗ làm cái gì, hai chúng ta cũng tương kính như tân. Ta về sau cảm thấy nàng nhưng có thể biết thứ gì, thậm chí lớn gan suy đoán nàng từ vừa mới bắt đầu liền nhìn ra ta thích Thần Lạc. Bất quá ta chỉ là đoán, không có cái gì chứng cứ, giống như nữ sinh tại loại phương diện này đều tương đối thông minh một điểm, có thể đoán được ta cũng là không ngoài ý muốn.

Oa, ta thích Thần Lạc tâm tư rõ ràng đều đã rõ ràng như vậy, hắn còn tí xíu cũng nhìn không ra, đần chết!

Tốt a tốt a, Thần Lạc không ngu ngốc, hắn đặc biệt thông minh. Hắn giống như trên nhiều khía cạnh đều có thiên phú, học tập cũng rất tốt, từ nhỏ đến lớn lão sư cùng gia trưởng đều thích hắn. Muốn nói thông minh nhất địa phương, vậy vẫn là hắn thường xuyên tại trên mạng đổi mới động thái, ghi chép mỗi ngày trong sinh hoạt vui vẻ không chuyện vui sướng.

Ta cũng không phải tại nói mò, ngày đó sáng sớm hắn ngủ quên vì không đến muộn mà mãnh chạy, kết quả đau bụng phải ngồi dưới đất sự tình, hay là bởi vì hắn về nhà phát đầu động thái phàn nàn trường học ta mới biết được. Hắn làm sao đần như vậy a, cũng không phải không biết mình dạ dày vốn là yếu ớt, thường là ta cùng hắn ăn đồng dạng đồ vật, hắn bị tội đồng thời ta lại sinh long hoạt hổ.

Ta lại bị hắn khí đến, còn không thể ở ngay trước mặt hắn nói ra. Biệt khuất ngồi tại trên ghế ngược lại là linh quang lóe lên: Ta có thể mỗi ngày cho Thần Lạc mua bữa sáng nha, dạng này hắn liền có thể chẳng phải vội vàng. Trời ạ, ta đều kinh, trên thế giới làm sao lại có giống ta dạng này người thông minh?

Thế là ta bắt đầu mỗi lúc trời tối nằm ở trên giường suy nghĩ ngày mai muốn cho Thần Lạc mua cái gì, lại bốn phía hỏi đồng học phụ cận nhà nào bữa sáng cửa hàng sạch sẽ nhất món ngon nhất. Loại kia vụng trộm cho Thần Lạc đưa bữa sáng cảm giác, còn rất kỳ diệu. Ta sẽ nghĩ tượng Thần Lạc lần thứ nhất phát hiện trên bàn nóng hổi đồ ăn vẻ mặt kinh ngạc, sẽ nghĩ tượng hắn từng ngụm từng ngụm cắn bánh bao động tác, tưởng tượng hắn chân thành ở trong lòng cảm tạ ta cái này làm việc tốt không lưu danh sống Lôi Phong.

Ai, nếu không phải là bởi vì thích, ai nguyện ý khi sống Lôi Phong a?

Nói đến thật đúng là đáng thương, ta ngay cả làm không lưu danh sống Lôi Phong đều muốn bị Thần Lạc đào ra thân phận chân thật. Cũng trách ta tự mình xui xẻo, muốn không thế nào hết lần này tới lần khác mua nhiều hơn một phần bữa sáng ngày đó liền bị Thần Lạc đụng vào, hết lần này tới lần khác ta tiến phòng học lúc ấy Thần Lạc liền tại bên ngoài tiếp nước sôi đâu? Kết quả đương nhiên lại là bị cự tuyệt, suy nghĩ kỹ một chút đây thật là không có thiên lý, Thần Lạc dựa vào cái gì cự tuyệt ta a? Ta ngay cả vì nhân dân làm việc tốt quyền lợi cũng không thể có sao?

Ai, nếu không phải là bởi vì thích, ai nguyện ý thụ phần này tội a?

Nói đến chịu tội, Thần Lạc mấy ngày nay một mực níu lấy ta bị nữ sinh hôn qua gương mặt chuyện này không thả mới thật gọi chịu tội. Ta tại trong miệng hắn hiển nhiên một cái cõng mang bầu thê tử bên ngoài ăn vụng hỗn đản, thế nhưng là ủy khuất của ta đi chỗ nào đi nói a? Ngày đó tại KTV vốn chính là bởi vì chơi lời thật lòng đại mạo hiểm mới có Thần Lạc nhìn thấy một màn, mà lại nữ sinh kia cũng không có thân đến, đây không phải bị Thần Lạc kịp thời đánh gãy rồi sao? Coi như hắn không có đánh gãy, ta cũng làm tốt tránh thoát chuẩn bị a!

Cũng không biết trên thế giới có cái gì nước bọt kiểm trắc loại hình kỹ thuật, ta muốn đi làm cái giám định, chứng minh trên mặt của ta chỉ có thể kiểm trắc đến Thần Lạc nước bọt, không phải ta thật đúng là quá oan.

Ngày đó KTV sự tình ta thật đúng là một giây đều không muốn nhớ lại, Thần Lạc lại nhất định phải Thiên Thiên đem nó treo bên miệng. Suy bụng ta ra bụng người một chút, xế chiều hôm nay ta bị thích người ở trước mặt hát «Say Something », cái này không phải liền là đang nhắc nhở ta thức thời một chút, tranh thủ thời gian đóng gói lăn ý tứ a? Tiếp lấy còn muốn tận mắt nhìn thấy Thần Lạc cùng một cái nam nhân khác tay trong tay bỏ trốn. . . Trời ạ, kia thật đúng là ta sinh mệnh bên trong nhất đen tối nhất tuyệt vọng một ngày.

Ta cho là mình ngày đó trở đi liền là thật triệt để mất đi Thần Lạc, tâm thật đau muốn chết, cùng đường mạt lộ mới đi uống rượu, không phải có thể làm sao, chẳng lẽ đi tìm bác sĩ sao? Hoặc là đâm tim hỏi Thần Lạc nơi này thiếu ta lấy gì trả sao?

Ta ngược lại là hối hận đi uống rượu, nhất túy giải thiên sầu quả thực chính là một câu lời lẽ sai trái, giải ngàn buồn tác dụng phụ là sáng ngày thứ hai tỉnh lại phát phát hiện mình gây mặt khác một vạn cái mới phiền phức. Kỳ thật ta thật muốn biết uống say về sau ta đã làm những gì, không nghĩ tới Thần Lạc vậy mà học ta thừa nước đục thả câu, nói thế nào cũng không chịu nói cho ta.

May mắn ta thông minh, bởi vì Thần Lạc về sau nói ta kỳ thật không có đánh hắn, vậy ta đoán mình khẳng định là thân hắn, thân phải khóe miệng đều đỏ lên. Như thế viết ra thật là có một chút không có ý tứ, lộ ra ta cỡ nào như lang như hổ. Kỳ thật ta là mơ mơ màng màng nhớ phải mình ôm lấy Thần Lạc, vốn là muốn hôn môi hắn, đột nhiên nghĩ từ bản thân uống rượu, đành phải tại khóe miệng dừng ngay. Thần Lạc đặc biệt chán ghét mùi rượu, nhất là chán ghét uống rượu người hướng hắn nói chuyện bật hơi. Ai, làm hại ta ngay cả nằm mơ đều chỉ có thể thảm hề hề toát khóe miệng của hắn.

Ngày thứ hai tỉnh lại Thần Lạc lại dám gạt ta nói là ta đem khóe miệng của hắn đánh đỏ. Ta khờ dại cho là mình hoàn toàn không nhớ rõ trước một đêm làm cái gì, mà những cái kia trí nhớ mơ hồ đều là đang nằm mơ, dù sao ta thường xuyên ở trong mơ đối Thần Lạc làm những sự tình kia. . . Tóm lại, ta khẳng định không có khả năng đánh Thần Lạc, hắn đánh mình ta đều đau lòng hơn.

Thần Lạc nha, nhìn đến đây ngươi còn hài lòng không? Phần này kiểm điểm đủ chân thành đi, ngươi không phải một mực bởi vì không nghe thấy ta tập huấn lúc ấy đứng tại đài chủ tịch trước niệm kiểm điểm mà khổ sở sao? Mặc dù ta cũng không thế nào minh bạch, một thiên kiểm điểm có cái gì tốt nghe. Nhưng phía trên cái này nhưng đều là ta chỉ vì ngươi viết, toàn thế giới chỉ có ngươi có thể nhìn, so thiên kia thêu dệt vô cớ 1000 chữ dụng tâm nhiều.

Tay của ta thật chua a, nếu như Thần Lạc ở bên người giúp ta nặn một cái liền tốt.

Cũng không phải hoàn toàn không thể nào, dù sao ta hiện tại đêm hôm khuya khoắt đào tường vây đều đào ra kinh nghiệm, dễ dàng liền có thể chạy về đi tìm ngươi. Nhưng là hôm nay được rồi, mình xoa xoa, để ngươi an tâm ngủ một giấc đi. Gần nhất giống như luôn luôn tại nửa đêm đánh thức ngươi, một thân lạnh buốt hướng ngươi ấm áp trong chăn chui, lại thừa cơ ôm chặt ngươi mềm hồ hồ cánh tay nghe ngươi hương vị, ta còn thực sự có chút xấu.

Bất quá câu nói kia nói thế nào tới?

Chí Thành xấu hay không, Thần Lạc đều yêu.

Thư tình

Tính danh: Phác Chí Thành

Nội dung:

Nếu như ta là Tinh Tinh

Lóe lên lóe lên sáng lóng lánh

Bồi tại Thần Lạc bên người toả ra ánh sáng

Nếu như ta là Tinh Tinh

Thần Lạc làm ta Vân

Vân bên trên dựng lên xinh đẹp tòa thành

Từ đây Tinh Tinh ngày đêm có dừng

Nếu như ta là Tinh Tinh

Thần Lạc còn thiếu ta một cái hôn hôn

Phiên ngoại 2 Chí Thành yêu đương nhật ký

* dắt tay

Cùng Thần Lạc cùng nhau lớn lên duy nhất khuyết điểm là chúng ta đối lẫn nhau thực tại quá quen thuộc.

Khi còn bé mỗi ngày đều cùng một chỗ tại lâu bên trong trên nhảy dưới tránh, thường ngồi tại cùng một cái bàn bên trên ăn cơm, băng qua đường muốn trái xem phải xem tay trong tay, nằm ở trên giường đầu dựa vào đầu ban đêm càng là vô số kể.

Ta trần trùng trục cái mông cũng tại ngày nào đó bởi vì quên cầm quần áo tùy tiện từ trong nhà vệ sinh ra, mà bị bưng bàn thịt muối đưa đến nhà ta Thần Lạc gặp được.

Lúc ấy mẹ ta một bên tiếp nhận bát, một bên liên thanh để hắn hướng Thần Lạc mụ mụ thay thế, lại nhất định phải đem ta hướng trong nhà vệ sinh đẩy, cười mắng ta không biết xấu hổ không biết thẹn. Cái gì đó, cũng không nhìn một chút đến tột cùng là ai không biết xấu hổ không biết thẹn —— Thần Lạc đối cái mông của ta chằm chằm đến nhưng khởi kình, còn chỉ chỉ liên tiếp quay đầu mặt của ta, giống như là đang cười nhạo cái mông ta trứng so khuôn mặt được không nhiều.

Loại này thân thể cùng trên sinh hoạt song trọng quen thuộc, ngẫu nhiên trở ngại ta muốn làm một số việc. Giống như là có trời tan học, ta bồi Thần Lạc về nhà. Không nên hiểu lầm, ta gần nhất đều rất ngoan, ta không có lại muốn vụng trộm chuồn đi, chỉ là tiễn hắn tốt liền về trường học.

Chúng ta đi trên đường, giẫm một ngày trước sau cơn mưa lưu lại vũng nước. Ta rất thích trời mưa xuống trên mặt đất mọc ra tấm gương, cũng không biết vì cái gì, luôn cảm thấy nơi đó bên cạnh thế giới phá lệ xinh đẹp, lại bốc lên một chút thần bí. Có đôi khi là màu lam thiên hòa màu trắng Vân, có đôi khi là ô tô phi nhanh bánh xe, đi ngang qua nhàn nhã mèo con, đương nhiên ngẫu nhiên cũng sẽ có Thần Lạc cùng ta.

Ta nhẹ nhàng giẫm lên tấm gương biên giới, bên trong thế giới liền nổi lên hoa văn, từng tầng từng tầng, một vòng một vòng, giống như là tại bởi vì cử động của ta mà tiến hành giao diện đổi mới. Thần Lạc mặt trong gương mọc ra nếp uốn, ta nhịn không được ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn, thế là hắn cũng đem ánh mắt từ mặt đất dời về phía ta.

Ta nói: "Ta có thể nhảy qua cái này vũng nước."

Đây không phải một chuyện đơn giản, ta vẫy tay cánh tay ra sức nhảy lên mới miễn cưỡng thành công. Bình tĩnh mặt nước lại bị ta quấy nhiễu, ta nhìn thấy mình tại từng tầng từng tầng nhỏ bé vừa mềm mềm gợn sóng bên trong hướng Thần Lạc đưa tay ra.

Nhảy xa chỉ là nhất thời hưng khởi, nhưng dắt Thần Lạc tay lại là ấp ủ đã lâu.

Chỉ là không nghĩ tới Thần Lạc lệch ra cái đầu nhìn ta một hồi, mặt mũi tràn đầy nghi hoặc nâng lên cánh tay hướng ta trong lòng bàn tay dùng sức một chụp: "Làm được xinh đẹp?"

Đần chết rồi, là có bao nhiêu ngây thơ mới sẽ cảm thấy ta bởi vì nhảy qua một cái vũng nước mà mời ngươi vỗ tay a?

Chẳng lẽ là bởi vì khi còn bé dắt tay số lần nhiều lắm? Ta bởi vì Thần Lạc xảy ra bất ngờ vỗ tay mà ủ rũ. Mặc dù Thần Lạc tựa như là rất thích ta, nhưng ngẫu nhiên ta cũng sẽ nhịn không được hoài nghi, hắn đối ta thích có phải là cùng ta không giống nhau lắm? Mặc dù hắn gần nhất cũng sẽ không tiếp tục cự tuyệt ta, nhưng nhìn như vậy đến, hết thảy lại cùng ta vừa khai giảng đứng ở lớp hai cửa phòng học hô tên của hắn, hướng hắn dùng sức phất tay ngày đó không có gì khác biệt.

Hoặc là nói ta làm sao lại như thế thích Thần Lạc đâu? Bình thường xem ra tùy tiện hắn lại luôn có thể tinh tế mà mẫn cảm phát hiện phiền não của ta, không có qua mấy ngày hắn liền vươn tay ra, trấn an ta bởi vì lần này dắt tay thất bại mà sinh ra thất bại.

Kia là niên cấp trận bóng rổ. Ta bởi vì sẽ chỉ chụp cầu mà làm người xem, Thần Lạc bọn hắn ban lại một đường đánh tới trận chung kết. Mặc dù trận chung kết đêm đó rất lạnh, phong cách bên ngoài phách lối thổi qua lỗ tai, nhưng sân bóng rổ vây quanh người lại lít nha lít nhít, chen chúc giống bà ngoại năm ngoái cho ta dệt dày áo len đường may.

Ra sân trước một giờ Thần Lạc còn treo tại bả vai ta bên trên phàn nàn, nói lãnh đạo trường học nhất định là đông lạnh xấu đầu óc mới đem tranh tài an bài tại trời lạnh như vậy. Nhưng trận đấu nhanh lúc bắt đầu, hắn lại so với ai khác đều thoát phải nhanh mà sạch sẽ. Dài bên ngoài bao bị tiện tay ném tại vận động viên khu nghỉ ngơi, lộ ra trắng nõn mảnh khảnh cánh tay cùng bắp chân.

Ta bởi vì giúp Thần Lạc đi phòng học bắt hắn lãng quên dây cột tóc mà bỏ lỡ chen vào đám người thời cơ tốt nhất, trở về sân bóng rổ thời điểm đám người đã sớm dày đặc mà huyên náo. Cảm tạ vì không bị Thần Lạc vượt qua mà cố gắng cao lớn mình đi, ta tại dạng này chật vật tình cảnh hạ còn có thể bằng vào thân cao ưu thế vượt qua vô số cái nữ sinh đỉnh đầu tìm tới hắn —— mặc giống mùa hè Thần Lạc liền cách nửa cái sân bóng ở dưới mí mắt ta lắc a lắc, đem con mắt ta đều choáng váng.

Dụi dụi con mắt mới phát hiện hắn cũng trông thấy ta, nhảy nhảy nhót nhót lấy hướng ta mà đến, tiếp nhận ta duỗi dài cánh tay đưa về phía hắn dây cột tóc lắc lắc đầu, vừa sửa sang lại lấy tóc bên cạnh hỏi ta như vậy mang tốt chưa. Ta nhìn chằm chằm hắn xinh đẹp mặt không nỡ chớp mắt, đưa tay đẩy ra hắn trên trán mấy sợi quấn quanh cùng một chỗ tóc mái, lại nghe thấy bên cạnh có nữ sinh nhỏ giọng đang nói: "Hắn thật trắng, rất đẹp trai a!"

Ta thật cao hứng lúc này có người cùng ta có ý tưởng giống nhau, nhưng cùng lúc vừa hi vọng nàng có thể rút về câu nói này. Ta nghĩ ta có thể là ăn dấm. Mặc dù ta phi thường vui lòng nói cho toàn thế giới ta thích Thần Lạc, ta tại cùng Thần Lạc yêu đương, nhưng ta không thể xác định Thần Lạc phải chăng giống như ta phi thường vui lòng.

Ta cảm giác được ta cùng Thần Lạc quan hệ tốt giống vẫn là yếu ớt, ít nhất là bởi vì trước đây không lâu vừa mới lơi lỏng thâm tàng bí mật thổ nhưỡng mà non nớt dễ gãy.

Sau đó cả trận đấu ta đều không phải rất vui vẻ, nhưng cái này tia không ảnh hưởng chút nào ta vì Thần Lạc soái khí ghi bàn mà reo hò. Thần Lạc chơi bóng rổ dáng vẻ thật là dễ nhìn, linh hoạt như là trong rừng hươu. Có lẽ là mùa đông đến, Giáng Sinh lão gia gia khẳng khái đưa ta một con con nai đi, hắn sừng hươu trạng lọn tóc tại không trung hướng ta liên tiếp liếc mắt đưa tình. Ngẫu nhiên Thần Lạc cũng sẽ bị đối thủ ngăn trở thân ảnh, hại ta điểm lấy chân lo lắng khó nhịn, lại không nỡ ta nhiều nữa gấp một giây, không bao lâu lại chui qua đám người nghịch ngợm ôm bóng rổ một lần nữa nhảy vọt tại trước mắt ta.

Thần Lạc ném ra cầu tại dưới bầu trời đêm vạch ra đạo xinh đẹp đường vòng cung, thẳng tắp đánh tới hướng cầu khung bên trong, cũng vững vàng nện vào lúc này ta đối với hắn mạnh mẽ sinh sôi hâm mộ bên trong. Mặc dù ta tiếng nói rất thấp, bao phủ trong đám người không cách nào phân biệt, nhưng ta tin tưởng, chỉ cần cái nào đó nháy mắt Thần Lạc nhìn về phía ta, ta nhất định tại dùng tràn ngập yêu thương cùng tự hào ánh mắt nhìn thẳng hắn.

Ngược lại thật sự là muốn lập tức kết thúc tranh tài vọt tới trước mặt hắn, ôm lấy hắn hảo hảo khen khen: Ta Thần Lạc tại sao có thể như vậy soái khí lại đáng yêu?

Ta thật rất ưa thích Thần Lạc!

Cũng không biết có phải hay không là bởi vì ta cho hắn cố lên phá lệ ra sức nguyên nhân, Thần Lạc trận này phát huy đặc biệt tốt, mặc dù ném rổ cơ hội không nhiều, nhưng tỉ lệ chính xác cực cao. Hắn ném ra ép trạm canh gác cầu dọc theo cầu khung chậm rãi đi một vòng, sau đó rơi xuống khung bên trong một khắc này, ta coi là sân bóng thật sôi trào, tiếng hoan hô giống thủy triều từng trận đem ta bao phủ. Cái kia ngay từ đầu nói Thần Lạc rất đẹp trai nữ sinh tranh tài kết thúc đã thăm dò được tên của hắn, lúc này tại bên cạnh ta lại nhảy lại gọi, giày vò lấy màng nhĩ của ta.

Ta không thể làm gì khác hơn là dùng một ngón tay đâm bờ vai của nàng. Nàng nghi hoặc quay đầu, nhìn thấy mặt của ta về sau mở to hai mắt, có lẽ là nhận ra ta.

"Phác. . . Phác Chí Thành?"

"Ừm, " ta chỉ chỉ nơi xa bị đồng đội nâng lên ném về không trung Thần Lạc, "Đừng nghĩ, hắn có đối tượng."

"A?"

"Hắn đối tượng đặc biệt hẹp hòi, đi trên đường ai dám nhiều liếc hắn một cái, liền muốn xông lên đi nắm chặt tóc đánh nhau."

"Như vậy sao. . ." Nàng nhíu nhíu mày, lại giống là chợt nhớ tới cái gì: "Vậy còn ngươi, nghe nói hiện tại là độc thân rồi?"

"Nhà ta cái kia càng keo kiệt hơn."

Lần này nàng triệt để không nói lời nào, nhiều nghiêng mắt nhìn ta vài lần, lại đứng được cách ta xa mấy bước. Ta bĩu môi, muốn cười lại cười không nổi. Mặc dù ngoài miệng là qua đủ nghiện, trong lòng nhưng dù sao chặn lấy vài thứ không trôi chảy. Đang chuẩn bị rời xa đám người đi tìm Thần Lạc tâm sự, hoặc là muốn ôm một cái, đột nhiên trông thấy có người đứng tại sân bóng ở giữa, hô hào: "Mọi người im lặng, đứng tại chỗ không nên rời đi."

Nguyên lai là muốn tổ chức chúc mừng hoạt động. Ta híp mắt nhận ra cái kia giơ ống nói người, chính là đã từng ở trước mặt ta đắc ý Dương Dương ý đồ cướp đi Thần Lạc xấu học trưởng. Ta từ trong lỗ mũi khinh thường hừ một tiếng, lại bởi vì phát hiện Thần Lạc ôm cầu đi đến bên cạnh hắn mà bị nước bọt sang đến, cúi người thẳng ho khan.

Cặp kia sô cô la nhan sắc móng vuốt chính là vào lúc này vươn ra, đưa cho ta một bình nước. Ta quay đầu quan sát người này đồng dạng sô cô la sắc tròn vo mặt, luôn cảm thấy quen mặt. Hắn thấy ta đứng bất động, giống như là rất căm ghét trừng ta một chút, lại đem nước thu hồi đi mở ra đóng một lần nữa giơ lên ta trước mặt: "Uống nhanh, đừng nửa đường sang chết rồi. Thật vất vả tìm tới ngươi, chết ta có thể kết giao không được kém."

Nói cái gì loạn thất bát tao đồ chơi đâu? Ta tiếp nhận nước mới nhớ lại hắn tựa như là ngồi Thần Lạc bên cạnh đồng học. Cũng không biết ta làm cái gì cùng hắn kết oán, tại hắn đứng bên cạnh ta hai phút bên trong, chỉ nói một câu nói, lại chí ít trừng ta mười lần.

Đầu lưỡi của ta tiếp xúc đến lạnh buốt nước, hậu tri hậu giác vừa rồi hô Thần Lạc danh tự hoàn toàn chính xác quá ra sức, lúc này cuống họng đều có chút câm. Ùng ục ục trút xuống hơn phân nửa bình, kia sô cô la lại không hài lòng, nghiêng ta một chút nói: "Hai khối một bình, tục chén tự trả tiền."

Thật sự là biết nói chuyện, cũng không biết bình thường Thần Lạc cùng hắn ở cùng một chỗ có hay không thụ khi dễ. Ta đang chuẩn bị đáp lễ vài câu, từ sân bóng ở giữa lan tràn ra bạo động lại hấp dẫn chú ý của ta.

"Thần Lạc, chính ngươi đến chọn người đi."

Ta thật đáng ghét người học trưởng kia gọi Thần Lạc danh tự, làm sao có thể cùng ta dùng đồng dạng xưng hô đâu? Ta khả năng lại ăn dấm, nghĩ thầm về sau dứt khoát trực tiếp gọi Thần Lạc lão bà được rồi, dạng này liền không còn có người có thể chiếm ta cái này Thần Lạc chuẩn bạn trai tiện nghi.

Lần này ta ngược lại là rốt cục hiểu rõ bọn hắn đang làm cái gì, nguyên lai là muốn để hôm nay toàn trường mvp Thần Lạc chọn một cái người xem 1v1 chơi bóng rổ. Lúc này trong đám người không biết ai đột nhiên hô một câu "Ngô Dật chính ngươi lên!", càng nhiều "Ngô Dật" liền giống gió xuân thổi lại mọc bắt đầu liên tiếp.

Tuyệt đối không thể lấy! Ta không cho phép!

Ta đích xác có chút kích động, dùng sức quơ hai tay chỉ hi vọng Thần Lạc nhìn xem ta, đáng tiếc thanh âm của ta cùng động tác nháy mắt đắm chìm vào tại biển người, lộ ra phá lệ yếu ớt. Lúc này Thần Lạc đứng tại đèn chiếu trung tâm, mà ta lại tại một mảnh hư hóa bối cảnh tấm bên trong, ta làm sao có thể chờ mong hắn nhìn thấy ta đây?

Dù cho dạng này, ta cũng không bỏ được từ bỏ. Chỉ là quên mình còn chỗ tại chen vai thích cánh quẫn bách cảnh ngộ bên trong, vượt đi ra bước chân giẫm tại một đôi màu hồng giày chơi bóng bên trên, tránh tránh không kịp triệt để mất đi trọng tâm.

Ta biết mình lần này chạy không khỏi té ngã, rơi rơi xuống mặt đất trước đó cực kỳ ngắn ngủi trong nháy mắt lại nghĩ rất nhiều, tỉ như lần này Thần Lạc thật muốn cùng đồ quỷ sứ chán ghét chơi bóng rổ, tỉ như bên cạnh cái kia sô cô la vậy mà nhẫn tâm không dìu ta, lại tỉ như ta đêm nay nhất định phải tiến vào Thần Lạc ổ chăn cào hắn ngứa, không đợi hắn hô Chí Thành ca ca quyết không bỏ qua.

Nhưng trong tưởng tượng va chạm cùng cảm giác đau đớn lại không có thể đúng hạn mà tới, hỗn loạn bên trong ta bị một đôi quen thuộc thịt tay vịn chặt eo, cả thân thể cũng khuynh đảo tại hắn mềm mại ấm áp trong ngực.

Chuyện gì xảy ra, giống chụp thần tượng kịch, rất lãng khắp.

Ta biết mình không thể so nhân vật nữ chính nhẹ, Thần Lạc đối diện "Cứu vớt" ta thời điểm thân thể đều bị đâm đến run lên. Thế là ta tranh thủ thời gian ngồi dậy, quay đầu lại trông thấy kia sô cô la mặt mũi tràn đầy ghét bỏ, trên tay không biết lúc nào nhiều khối huỳnh quang lục bảng hiệu, đang bối rối kéo ra bên ngoài bao khóa kéo hướng trong ngực nhét. Tấm bảng kia không tính lớn, nhưng rất lượng, phá lệ dễ thấy, trên đó viết mấy chữ.

"Đại tinh tinh tại cái này "

Ta quay đầu tìm Thần Lạc con mắt, muốn hỏi hắn đây là có chuyện gì? Ai là đại tinh tinh, đại tinh tinh lại ở đâu? Nhưng hắn giống như không nghĩ cho ta cơ hội mở miệng, chỉ mím môi nén cười, hướng ta duỗi ra một cái tay nói: "Phác Chí Thành, là nam nhân liền ứng chiến đi."

Thật tốt, ta cuối cùng vẫn là đã được như nguyện dắt đến Thần Lạc tay. Lần này không phải vì vỗ tay, cũng không phải vì băng qua đường an toàn, mà là chân chính giữa người yêu vì gần sát lẫn nhau đụng vào, là Thần Lạc chủ động hướng ta phát ra ngọt ngào mời, mà ta hớn hở tiếp nhận.

Bất quá có chút quyền chủ đạo vẫn là muốn tranh thủ, tại chen chúc đám người cho chúng ta nhường ra một đầu thông suốt con đường về sau, ta nắm chặt Thần Lạc bàn tay cùng hắn mười ngón đan xen. Lại vượt mấy bước vượt qua hắn đi phía trước một bên, nắm hắn một đường hướng sân bóng trung tâm ánh mắt cùng đèn quang tụ tập địa phương.

Sau lưng Thần Lạc duy trì trầm mặc, có lẽ là đang hại xấu hổ. Nhưng lại có một cái khác đồng dạng vang lượng mà đột xuất ra thanh âm đang gọi: "Chung Thần Lạc! Lần sau đừng có lại gọi gia giúp ngươi làm loại này ngu xuẩn sự tình!"

Sô cô la trong miệng ngu xuẩn bí mật đến tột cùng là cái gì ta đã không muốn đi đoán, bởi vì lúc này toàn bộ thế giới ta nhất nghĩ muốn hiểu rõ cùng bảo vệ bí mật liền nắm tại trong tay mình. Những cái kia đang đi đường việc nhỏ không đáng kể đồ vật liền để nó trở về với cát bụi, năm sau mùa xuân cái nào đó buổi chiều bị lơ đãng nhấc lên lúc, lại mở ra không người dự liệu hoa đi.

1v1 thi đấu hữu nghị quy tắc là ta công Thần Lạc phòng, chỉ cần tiến một cái cầu coi như ta thắng, lấy được được thưởng. Ta lặng lẽ hỏi Thần Lạc ban thưởng là cái gì, hắn liền giơ lên đeo trên cổ mvp huy chương dùng răng cắn cắn, cười híp mắt nói: "Cái này đưa ngươi."

Ta mới không muốn.

"Ta muốn hôn thân."

Trong dự liệu, bờ vai của ta lại bị nện một quyền. Nhưng tranh tài bắt đầu, vừa còn cùng ta nói chêm chọc cười Thần Lạc ánh mắt liền biến. Xem ra hắn đối bóng rổ xác thực mang cuồng nhiệt mà khẩn thiết yêu, nói không chừng so yêu ta còn nhiều hơn một điểm.

Ta dùng sức vỗ cầu phát tiết bất mãn trong lòng, Thần Lạc liền khom người giang hai cánh tay cản tại trước mắt ta. Kỳ thật trong lòng ta không chắc, bởi vì hoàn toàn chính xác sẽ không bóng rổ, hiện tại mới bắt đầu hối hận không thể trước kia giúp Thần Lạc nhặt cầu thời điểm vụng trộm luyện tập. Thần Lạc cũng không giống là muốn thả nước dáng vẻ, một đôi mắt gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm động tác của ta, theo sát lấy ta tả hữu di động, đi săn hết sức chăm chú lại linh xảo nhanh nhẹn.

Buồn rầu bên trong ta ngược lại là linh cơ khẽ động, đã không thể cường công, kia cũng chỉ phải trí lấy —— ta tiến đến Thần Lạc bên tai nhỏ giọng cùng hắn nói một câu nói. Thần Lạc nghe quả nhiên sững sờ tại nguyên chỗ, con mắt cũng không biết chằm chằm đi đến nơi nào, áo thun cổ áo sữa làn da màu trắng đều trở nên ửng đỏ, đần độn đần độn, thật đáng yêu.

Kỳ thật ta chỉ là cố ý đè thấp cuống họng hỏi hắn có hay không bởi vì ta cứng rắn qua, không nghĩ tới hắn sẽ xấu hổ thành dạng này. Cái này tựa như là ta lần thứ nhất giống tên tiểu lưu manh giống như cùng Thần Lạc nói chuyện, trước kia không dám, hiện tại bởi vì có một chút mà bị yêu lực lượng, ngược lại là nhịn không được đắc ý.

Thừa dịp Thần Lạc ngẩn người cơ hội, ta nhẹ nhõm vòng qua hắn bên trên rổ, vung vẩy thủ đoạn hướng phía vòng rổ dùng sức ném một cái.

Làm ơn làm ơn, nhất định phải tiến, ta nhưng trông cậy vào cái này ban thưởng thuận lý thành chương kết thúc tranh tài cùng Thần Lạc hôn hôn.

Đáng tiếc ta kỹ thuật dẫn bóng thực tại quá kém, tại dạng này cơ hồ là không người phòng thủ tình huống dưới ném ra cầu, cũng chỉ là nện tại bảng bóng rổ bên trên, vòng quanh cầu khung dạo qua một vòng lại một vòng, cuối cùng trốn hướng khung bên ngoài.

Ta nghe thấy đám người bên trong truyền đến tiếng kinh hô, có lẽ là tiếc hận, có lẽ gọi là tốt. Ta cũng nghe thấy lòng của mình rơi xuống một khối nhỏ thanh âm thanh thúy, rất nhỏ một khối, râu ria, nhưng thật là có điểm đau.

Không đành lòng nhìn viên kia cô độc bóng rổ thẳng tắp rơi xuống đất, ta rủ xuống con mắt cúi đầu nhìn qua mũi chân của mình. Bên tai những cái kia thưa thớt tiếng ồn ào lại giống như là nồi hơi bên trong yên lặng đã lâu rốt cục nghênh đón nổ tung trong nháy mắt bắp rang, nương theo lấy thét lên cùng tiếng vỗ tay, sân bóng rổ xảy ra bất ngờ lại một lần nữa sôi trào.

Ta bỗng nhiên ngẩng đầu, trong mắt Thần Lạc không biết lúc nào vọt tới dưới rổ, vững vàng tiếp được ta kia sắp nhẫn tâm chạy trốn, sắp rơi xuống đất vỡ vụn ban thưởng, nhẹ nhàng một lần nữa ném ra ngoài.

Cầu tiến.

Toàn trường tại vì Thần Lạc reo hò.

Không có ai biết, ta chua lấy cái mũi, lặng lẽ rơi mấy giọt nước mắt.

Ta đột nhiên cảm giác được kỳ thật vận mệnh cũng chưa chắc có bao nhiêu thích ta, thậm chí cũng không có quan tâm kỹ càng Thần Lạc. Chúng ta bất quá là vận mệnh cự bàn cờ lớn bên trên hai viên cũng không đáng chú ý cờ Othello, chỉ vì vừa lúc đồng thời hướng phía đối phương cố gắng hướng về phía trước, mà từng chút từng chút tương hỗ tới gần. Thần Lạc mỏi mệt thời điểm, ta liền đi nhanh chút, ta cảm thấy mệt mỏi, Thần Lạc lại đứng người lên một lần nữa chạy về phía ta. Chí ít tại trận này lặng yên phát sinh tương hỗ tới gần trong chuyện xưa, chúng ta đều không hề từ bỏ.

Đêm hôm đó ta không có tiến vào Thần Lạc ổ chăn cào hắn ngứa. Bởi vì ta biết hắn thi đấu rất mệt mỏi, tắm rửa xong nằm ở trên giường tóc không có thổi khô liền ngủ mất. Ta chỉ có thể dùng khăn lông khô nhiều vuốt vuốt hắn lọn tóc, sau đó nằm ở bên cạnh hắn hướng trường học thổ lộ tường phát một đầu nặc danh thổ lộ.

Đêm nay thổ lộ tường cơ hồ bị Thần Lạc nhận thầu, tất cả mọi người tại khen hắn, khen hắn soái, khen hắn đáng yêu, khen hắn bóng rổ đánh thật hay, cũng có người nói lên cuối cùng ta cùng hắn 1v1, đánh giá là hữu nghị vạn tuế.

Mà lúc này ta nằm tại Thần Lạc bên người, hai tay duỗi ra ấm áp chăn mền nâng điện thoại di động, hướng thổ lộ tường khung chat bên trong từng chữ từng chữ gõ:

Cám ơn ngươi, Chung Thần Lạc, như thế thích ta.

Cũng cám ơn ngươi, Phác Chí Thành, ngươi cũng coi là cái dũng cảm người.

Thần Lạc giống như bởi vì bị tử bên trong chạy đi nóng không khí mà tỉnh lại, mơ mơ màng màng hô tên của ta, kêu tâm ta đều hóa. Ta vội vàng tắt điện thoại di động, đè nén Thần Lạc bên cạnh chăn mền, để hắn dựa vai của ta, lại lần nữa dắt tay của hắn. Tay của hắn thật nhỏ, vừa mềm vừa ấm, để ta nhớ tới cái kia đen nhánh mà thanh lãnh đêm. Kia là ta lần thứ nhất dũng cảm trực diện ta đối Thần Lạc tràn ra mang thích, ta từ trường học trộm chạy đến, đứng tại cửa nhà hắn im ắng ôm hắn, hắn chỉ mặc đồ ngủ ngực cũng giống như vậy, vừa mềm vừa ấm.

Lúc đó chúng ta mượn nóng rực ý chí trao đổi bí mật, bây giờ lại chỉ dùng ấm áp ngón tay làn da nói chuyện ngủ ngon.

Ngủ ngon, ta hôn một chút Thần Lạc cái trán.

Ngủ ngon, ta yêu cùng yêu ta Thần Lạc.

* hôn

Ngươi hưởng qua làm nóng cây đào mật sao?

Nhỏ bé lông tơ cọ lấy bên miệng làn da, liếm một ngụm là nhu nhu ngứa cùng nhàn nhạt ngọt. Thịt quả bởi vì có nhiệt độ mà lộ ra mềm hơn chút, giống như dùng sức hôn một cái liền có thể mút vào được trong veo nước trái cây.

Ta hưởng qua, Thần Lạc tặng cho ta.

Nói như vậy không quá chuẩn xác, bởi vì hẹp hòi Thần Lạc chỉ muốn đưa ta nếm một ngụm, hay là ta dựa vào chính mình dũng cảm cùng cố gắng mới tranh thủ đến càng nhiều.

Lúc ấy là tại lên tiết thể dục. Bởi vì Thần Lạc trước đó rõ ràng rất thích ta không phải không nói, nghĩ trăm phương ngàn kế trốn tránh ta, học kỳ này đều nhanh kết thúc, ta mới biết được Thần Lạc khóa thể dục nguyên lai cùng ta là cùng một tiết.

Là tại phòng dụng cụ đụng phải hắn, hắn sau khi vào cửa ta chính chống nạnh kiểm kê cầu số lượng. Buổi chiều nhiệt độ lên cao chút, buổi sáng mặc dày đồng phục bên ngoài bao có chút cồng kềnh. Thế là ta đem khóa kéo kéo ra, thoát một nửa lỏng lỏng lẻo lẻo dựng tại trên cánh tay.

Thần Lạc không biết lúc nào tiến vào đến, có thể là nghĩ làm ta sợ, hắn cực nhanh xông lại, nhảy đến trên lưng của ta.

Ta đích xác bị hắn giật nảy mình, trọng tâm bất ổn hướng phía trước lảo đảo. Nhưng Thần Lạc hương vị ta là quen thuộc, phóng tới ta thời điểm mang theo một trận gió, Phong Dương lên phòng dụng cụ bên trong cổ xưa tro bụi, lại hòa với nhàn nhạt hộp trang sữa tươi hương.

Ta vô ý thức đưa tay ôm chặt hắn huyền không hai chân, cứ như vậy dễ như trở bàn tay đem hắn cõng đến trên lưng. Hắn khả năng không nghĩ tới ta sẽ làm như vậy, hai chân giao hòa bắp đùi của ta cây, nằm sấp tại trên người ta mặt dính sát phía sau lưng của ta, lại không nhúc nhích, cũng không nói chuyện.

Ta quay đầu chuẩn bị hỏi hắn là cùng một tiết khóa thể dục sao, hắn giọng buồn buồn liền từ phía sau truyền đến, dính hồ hồ toàn rơi xuống ta trên lưng nghe không chân thiết, giống như nói là muốn ta về sau hảo hảo mặc quần áo. Tiếp lấy lại chụp chụp cánh tay của ta, lần này ngược lại là rõ ràng.

"Thả ta xuống."

Hắn đứng ở trước mặt ta mới phát hiện mặt của hắn lại đỏ. Là bởi vì làn da bạch mặt người da cũng tương đối mỏng sao, ta cảm giác Thần Lạc đặc biệt dễ dàng đỏ mặt , liên đới lấy lỗ tai cùng cổ cũng toàn nhiễm lên không đều đều màu hồng.

Ta luôn cảm thấy hắn muốn cùng ta nói cái gì, đứng tại chỗ sờ sờ mặt lại sờ sờ bờ môi, cau mày lông nhìn ta chằm chằm giống như là tại bởi vì ta hào không làm mà tức giận.

Chẳng lẽ ta quên làm cái gì sao?

Vừa muốn mở miệng hỏi một chút, hắn liền than thở bày làm ra một bộ rất không thể làm gì dáng vẻ, nhón chân lên hai tay dâng mặt của ta. Ta thấy rõ Thần Lạc nhắm mắt lại, mặt của hắn tại trước mắt ta cấp tốc phóng đại, một cái mềm hồ hồ đồ vật liền hạ xuống tại miệng ta môi.

Quỷ hẹp hòi Thần Lạc, hôn xong ta xoay người chạy.

Đương nhiên, hắn chạy cũng không có ta nhanh, ta mấy bước gặp phải hắn, trở tay đóng cửa lại. Mặc dù ta gần nhất thường xuyên bởi vì thích Thần Lạc cũng thích ta mà cảm thấy hạnh phúc lại kiêu ngạo, nhưng vẫn là không quá muốn bị những người khác gặp được cùng Thần Lạc hôn. Một là bởi vì ta cũng sẽ xấu hổ, hai là sợ hắn bị hù dọa, lại muốn bắt đầu trốn tránh ta.

Ta đóng cửa động tác đặc biệt quả quyết, giống như là anh hùng trong phim ảnh đem hết thảy nguy hiểm cùng chính mình cũng nhốt ở ngoài cửa nhân vật chính. Đương nhiên khoa trương, đối với hiện ở Thần Lạc đến nói, ta khả năng mới là trong phòng này nguy hiểm lớn nhất.

Nhớ kỹ ta lần trước đem hắn cùng mình giam lại hay là tại đêm khuya, ngày đó tình huống đặc thù, không thể khống chế tốt khí lực đem hắn đụng đau, mình cũng cảm thấy đau lòng vừa xấu hổ day dứt. Cho nên hôm nay ta phá lệ cẩn thận, dùng một cái tay vịn sau gáy của hắn bảo đảm hắn sẽ không đụng vào cửa, một cái tay khác thì vòng quanh vai của hắn đem hắn ủng hướng trước ngực. Ta tận lực để động tác lại chậm vừa mềm, hi vọng bình sinh tất cả kiên nhẫn cùng ôn nhu đều có thể quán chú đến tiếp xuống nụ hôn này bên trong.

Ta bình thường ăn cái gì là ưa thích ăn như hổ đói, đem mụ mụ "Ăn cơm muốn nhai kỹ nuốt chậm" căn dặn chỉ coi gió thoảng bên tai. Nhưng hôm nay đồng dạng muốn dùng miệng nhấm nháp Thần Lạc, ta lại phá lệ thành kính, cẩn thận từng li từng tí phảng phất như nhặt được trân bảo.

Hình ảnh như vậy bởi vì quá mức mỹ hảo mà để ta có một cái chớp mắt chính là vĩnh hằng ảo giác, nhưng vĩnh hằng trong tấm hình Thần Lạc lúc đầu nhắm mắt lại ngừng thở, không biết lúc nào mở ra, ánh mắt lạnh như băng chằm chằm đến ta sững sờ.

Hắn mở miệng yếu ớt: "Phác Chí Thành, ngươi đời trước nhất định là Đường Tăng."

"Cái gì a?" Ta chậm rãi tới gần động tác của hắn đành phải kết thúc.

"Có thể hay không nhanh lên! Lão sư vẫn chờ ta mượn cầu đâu!"

"Ta đây không phải đang muốn thân a!"

"Ta đều nhắm mắt lại chờ nửa giờ!"

"Rõ ràng mới nửa phút!"

Oa, Thần Lạc có phải là càng ngày càng quá phận rồi?

Đương nhiên, cãi nhau về cãi nhau, nên làm sự tình vẫn là muốn làm. Đã hắn chê ta quá ôn nhu, kia ta không thể làm gì khác hơn là thừa dịp hắn bóp mặt của ta phát tiết thời điểm nhanh chóng đụng lên đi, ôm đầu của hắn giống ôm khỏa lông mềm như nhung cây đào mật một trận loạn gặm. Lúc này ta mới nghĩ rõ ràng Thần Lạc vừa mới vì cái gì hôn một cái liền nghĩ trốn, nhất định là bởi vì hắn căn bản sẽ không hôn.

Khi còn bé lười biếng nghỉ hè buổi chiều, bên ngoài giống thiêu đốt hỏa lô, ngay cả ve kêu đều tại sóng nhiệt bên trong chạy điều. Thần Lạc đặc biệt sợ nóng, cách mở điều hòa như là cá heo rời đi biển, chúng ta đành phải mỗi ngày đều không ra khỏi cửa, ổ tại ghế sô pha bên trong xem tivi. Tiếp lấy giờ ngọ phim hoạt hình phát ra lão bao gia đình tình yêu luân lý kịch, bởi vì không ai nguyện ý đủ điều khiển từ xa mà tránh được đổi đài nguy cơ.

Gia đình kịch mặc dù nhàm chán, cũng là không tính không có chút nào niềm vui thú, chí ít có một chút có thể để cho Thần Lạc ngao ngao kêu to các nhân vật chính thân mật đoạn ngắn. Thường là ta chính gối lên hắn mềm nhũn đùi buồn ngủ lúc, đột nhiên dọa đến giật mình, mở to hai mắt nhìn, một giây sau cái bụng liền tại mặt mũi tràn đầy không đành lòng nhìn thẳng Thần Lạc trong tay giống chụp dưa hấu tựa như đập đến rung động đùng đùng.

Nhất là cắt đến hôn hí, hắn không phải khoa trương lại khả ái ôm lấy cái gối đầu, toàn thân cuộn mình thành cầu, đầu cũng chôn tại dưới gối đầu bên cạnh truyền ra giọng buồn buồn: "Phác Chí Thành không cho phép ngươi nhìn!"

"Ta không nhìn!"

Ta miệng đầy đáp ứng, đại thủ phủ đến trên mặt chỉ lộ ra con mắt. Ta không nhìn, ta chỉ là tại học tập, dù sao vậy cũng là một cái địa điểm thi, tương lai sớm muộn sẽ thi.

Sự thật chứng minh ta đích xác rất có thấy xa, học tập luôn luôn trăm lợi mà không có một hại. Mấy năm sau, tại Thần Lạc nghĩ muốn chạy trốn đồng thời, ta lại có thể bình tĩnh ôm chặt hắn, học phim truyền hình bên trong nhân vật nam chính thâm tình mà chuyên chú. . . Gặm hắn.

Về sau Thần Lạc lại bởi vì việc này trách ta, nói ta hôn sẽ chỉ gặm, tuyệt không lãng mạn. Ta phản bác hắn nói ngươi còn sẽ chỉ từ từ đâu, cọ xong liền nghĩ chạy, không chịu trách nhiệm càng không lãng mạn.

Hắn bị ta nói gấp, nhăn lại cái mũi vò mặt của ta: "Ta ngày đó trước một tiết khóa cố ý hút xong một ly lớn cỏ cây Đào Đào mới tìm ngươi, bụng đều nhanh nứt vỡ còn muốn đoán ra thời gian giả vờ giả vịt cùng lão sư nói mượn thiết bị. Ngươi nói ta không lãng mạn, ta vì để cho nụ hôn đầu tiên có thể cùng ngươi chia sẻ yêu nhất hương vị trả giá bao nhiêu ngươi hiểu chưa?"

Thần Lạc giống như thật gấp, thổi bóng ngâm giống như quai hàm cũng nâng lên đến, phun ra liên tiếp đối ta lên án. Ta không nghĩ tới sẽ là như thế này, Thần Lạc cây đào mật vị bờ môi cùng đầu lưỡi bí mật vậy mà là như vậy. Ta lại bị hắn bí mật nhỏ đáng yêu đến, còn có một chút cảm động, nhịn không được dùng mặt cọ hắn giơ lên bên tai ta nóng hầm hập lòng bàn tay. Tiếp lấy giúp hắn cài lên thật to vệ mũ áo tử, níu lấy mũ biên giới tiến tới, tại chế tạo ra ngắn ngủi bất tỉnh ngầm lần nữa vụng trộm nếm thử một miếng Thần Lạc hương vị.

Gạt người, rõ ràng không uống cỏ cây Đào Đào Thần Lạc cũng là ngọt mà!

Ta nhìn chằm chằm hắn cúi đầu giấu tại mũ bên trong màu hồng gương mặt cảm thấy đầu óc choáng váng, lại còn phải làm bộ vân đạm phong khinh.

"Ừm. . . Cái mùi này cũng tạm được, lần sau thử một chút dâu tây, lần sau nữa muốn nho."

* tai kẹp

Cuối tháng, tới gần nghỉ, lễ Giáng Sinh cũng nhanh đến, ta rốt cục có cơ hội cùng Thần Lạc hẹn hò!

Địa điểm ước hẹn là ta chọn sân chơi, nguyên nhân rất đơn giản, bởi vì nơi đó có toàn thành phố lớn nhất đu quay. Không phải ta suy nghĩ nhiều ngồi đu quay, mà là nghe nói chỉ cần tại đu quay đỉnh cao nhất hôn, giữa người yêu yêu liền có thể vĩnh hằng.

Tốt a, ăn ngay nói thật, kỳ thật ta cũng không phải tin tưởng loại này cổ sớm truyền thuyết, ta chỉ là nghĩ tìm một cơ hội hôn hôn Thần Lạc. Từ khi chúng ta lần thứ nhất tại phòng dụng cụ bên trong hôn về sau, ta liền nếm đến ngon ngọt, không nghĩ tới thân Thần Lạc chuyện này vậy mà cũng sẽ thành nghiện. Nghiêm túc đếm, Thần Lạc cũng không biết thiếu ta bao nhiêu cái hôn hôn, nhưng xưa nay không chủ động trả, ta thật là ủy khuất.

Lễ Giáng Sinh ban đêm, ta lấy ra toàn bộ trong tủ treo quần áo đẹp trai nhất một kiện đen nhánh vải nỉ áo khoác mặc lên người, lại dựng kiện vừa mua màu nâu nhạt cao cổ áo len, đứng tại trước gương chắp tay trước ngực hướng ông già Noel cầu nguyện, hi vọng hôm nay ta có thể soái đến để Thần Lạc không thể rời đi ánh mắt, soái đến hắn gặp một lần ta liền luân hãm, quấn lấy ta nhất định phải hôn hôn cùng ôm một cái.

Mộng đẹp nghĩ đến nhập mê, ta lề mề một hồi lâu mới gõ mở Thần Lạc nhà cửa, hắn lông xù đầu liền từ sau cửa nhô ra tới.

"Nhanh nhanh, lập tức đi giày."

Không nghĩ tới ta cùng Thần Lạc chân chính trên ý nghĩa lần đầu hẹn hò hắn vậy mà mặc kiện phồng đến giống bánh mì áo lông, ta bĩu môi phàn nàn hắn một chút cũng không coi trọng chúng ta hẹn hò. Hắn lại bất vi sở động, giản lược nói tóm tắt phản bác ta.

"Lạnh!"

Thật vô tình, nhưng Thần Lạc hoàn toàn chính xác không có nói sai, soái khí áo khoác căn bản lưu không được trong cơ thể ta nhiệt lượng. Ta trong gió rét run lẩy bẩy thời điểm hắn lại chế giễu ta, nói ta là hư thế lớn vương, mỹ lệ khiến người cảm thấy lạnh lẽo. Cái này còn không đều là vì hắn a! Ta khí xấu, làm bộ muốn đem đông thành khối băng bàn tay đến cổ của hắn bên trong dọa hắn. Không nghĩ tới Thần Lạc lại trực tiếp cầm hai tay của ta, một bên bị lạnh phải nhe răng hít vào khí, một bên nắm tay hướng hắn ấm áp béo bánh mì áo lông trong túi nhét.

Thật hạnh phúc, xem ra Thần Lạc vẫn là bị nay Thiên Suất khí ta mê đảo.

Chúng ta ngồi xe đến công viên trò chơi cổng thời điểm trời đã đen, đêm nay nguyệt lượng cùng Tinh Tinh đều rất không nể mặt ta, tránh tại màu xám sau mây bên cạnh không chịu ra. Xuống xe lại nhìn thấy công viên trò chơi bên trong sáng trưng, chật ních treo màu vàng ấm ngọn đèn nhỏ cùng đỏ đậm sắc bít tất lục sắc cây thông Noel. Loại này đèn tín hiệu thức nhan sắc phối hợp vào hôm nay xem ra ngược lại là phá lệ thuận mắt, tay của ta còn rúc tại Thần Lạc trong túi, dẫn hắn đi mua ven đường sừng hươu đồ trang sức.

Thần Lạc an tĩnh chọn, lấy sau cùng làm cái sẽ tránh lam ánh sáng sừng hươu nâng ở trước mắt, nói thật là dễ nhìn lại mang tại trên đầu ta. Ta chuyện đương nhiên cầm lấy bên cạnh màu hồng tình lữ khoản, cũng mang tại trên đầu của hắn.

"Đẹp mắt."

Là thật đẹp mắt, Thần Lạc bạch bạch làn da như tuyết mềm mại, lại giống sữa đồng dạng thơm ngọt, màu hồng sừng hươu tại trên đầu của hắn lóe nhàn nhạt hơi ánh sáng, lại thật giống là từ trong rừng toát ra hướng ta chạy tới con nai tinh linh, vĩnh viễn sáng sủa, vĩnh viễn thuần túy. Hắn đem tất cả xinh đẹp mỹ hảo thời gian đều đưa đến trước mặt ta, mà mình thì là trong đó nhất khẳng khái quà tặng.

Ta nắm tiểu tinh linh tay sắp xếp tại thật dài đu quay đội ngũ ở giữa, bầu trời lại đột nhiên bắt đầu rơi rơi một giọt hai giọt lạnh buốt nước mắt. Không bao lâu giọt mưa mãnh liệt thành màn mưa, trong sân chơi náo nhiệt không khí ngày lễ bị tưới tắt hơn phân nửa, chật vật tránh mưa du khách tại sung sướng Giáng Sinh âm nhạc bên trong vội vàng bôn ba. Chúng ta đều không mang dù che mưa, đành phải để Thần Lạc trước xếp hàng, ta đi phụ cận mua hai kiện áo mưa.

Mặc áo mưa lại chạy trở về, ta tóc mái toàn ẩm ướt cộc cộc dính tại trên trán, một bên gấp rút hô hấp lấy, một bên ngay cả đánh hai nhảy mũi. Áo lông bên ngoài trùm lên áo mưa Thần Lạc lộ ra mập mạp, hắn bởi vì ta nhảy mũi mà nhíu mày, thịt thịt tay nhỏ từ trong túi vươn ra, khó khăn giải khai áo lông khóa kéo, lại lay mở ngực ta trước áo mưa, đem ta chăm chú vòng tại hắn ấm áp trong ngực. Ta nhịn không được đem cái cằm chống đỡ tại trên vai hắn, song tay vẫn eo của hắn, nghe hắn tại bên tai ta mềm nhũn oán trách: "Để ngươi đùa nghịch, đông thành ngu rồi hả."

"Ta đây không phải vì soái một điểm ngươi càng thích a?"

"Ngươi biến thành dúm dó lão thái bà ta cũng thích."

"Cái gì lão thái bà, là lão đầu nhi!" Ta phản bác, dừng một chút lại đem vòng tay càng chặt hơn một chút nói: "Ta cũng thế."

Ngồi lên đu quay ta mới biết được nguyên lai cái này rương nhỏ đi được chậm rãi như vậy, người ngồi ở bên trên cơ hồ không cảm giác được nó di động. Cửa sổ thủy tinh bên ngoài nghê hồng bởi vì cách một tầng sương mù cùng hạt mưa mà trở nên mông lung thần bí, mơ hồ sắp xếp thành một đoàn một đoàn thải sắc vầng sáng.

"Rõ ràng liền không nhìn rõ thứ gì mà!" Thần Lạc đào lấy cửa sổ chụp ảnh hoạt động tiến hành tốt mấy phút, nhưng vẫn là cuối cùng đều là thất bại. Hắn nhụt chí dựa vào ta ngồi xuống, cuối cùng an phận, nhìn qua nơi xa ngẩn người.

Lúc này ta ngược lại hơi khẩn trương lên, nhiều lần nhắc nhở Thần Lạc tại đỉnh cao nhất thời điểm nhất định phải nhớ kỹ hôn. Lại liếm môi một cái kéo lên màn cửa, để chúng ta hai cùng ngoại giới mê ly quang ảnh triệt để mất đi thị giác liên hệ. Lúc này Thần Lạc lại đột nhiên nhớ tới cái gì, trong túi móc một hồi lâu, lại vươn tay ra, trong lòng bàn tay nằm hai viên sáng long lanh Tinh Tinh.

"Đây là cái gì?"

"Tai kẹp, chúng ta một người một cái."

Ta không có mang qua tai kẹp, thậm chí tại trước hôm nay ta cũng không biết trên thế giới vẫn tồn tại bông tai thân thích. Xem ra Thần Lạc cũng không có mang qua, ngoài miệng nói muốn tự tay giúp ta đeo lên, lại cúi đầu nghiên cứu nửa ngày cũng không thấy động thủ.

Ta vừa mới nói ta đến hai chữ, Thần Lạc liền bỗng nhiên ngẩng đầu hung ta, nói là để cho ta tới kia hai cái này Tinh Tinh cũng chỉ có vẫn lạc phần. Nào có khoa trương như vậy a? Mặc dù ta từ nhỏ đến lớn hoàn toàn chính xác bởi vì chân tay lóng ngóng mà bị mắng không ít, nhưng hiện tại lại không là tiểu hài tử, chân thành muốn làm sự tình đương nhiên sẽ hết sức làm tốt a!

Bất quá Thần Lạc cuối cùng cũng không cho ta cơ hội, mình suy nghĩ một hồi bắt đầu đem Tinh Tinh hướng lỗ tai của ta bên trên góp. Hô hấp của hắn chụp tại tai của ta xong cùng cổ, ngứa một chút, ta nhịn không được đưa tay đi cào, lại bị vành tai bên trên đột nhiên truyền đến cảm giác đau dọa đến vội vàng rút tay trở về.

"Đau đau đau! Thần Lạc, đau!"

Thần Lạc xem ra so tiếp nhận đau đớn ta càng bối rối, hắn mau đem tai kẹp hái cách lỗ tai của ta tiện tay bày tại trên ghế, khoảng cách gần quan sát vành tai của ta nhìn phải chăng có tổn thương ngấn, lại đi chỗ ấy nhẹ nhàng thổi khí, hi vọng dùng cái này giảm bớt ta khó chịu.

Đây không phải rõ ràng câu dẫn ta a? Lỗ tai của ta bị hắn càng thổi càng bỏng, tê tê dại dại dòng điện cảm giác từ đỉnh đầu truyền khắp toàn thân, nóng quá, rất muốn hôn hôn hắn. . . Nghĩ được như vậy, ta kém chút từ trên chỗ ngồi nhảy dựng lên, kéo màn cửa sổ ra vội vàng nhìn xung quanh. Xong, ta phát ra một tiếng trầm thấp kêu rên —— chúng ta đã sớm qua đỉnh cao nhất, lúc này đã đang chậm rãi hạ xuống.

Cuối cùng ta cũng không có đeo lên cái kia Tinh Tinh tai kẹp, Thần Lạc đem hắn nhét tại ta lớn túi áo thảo luận yêu ném không ném, lại phàn nàn lên trên thế giới Tinh Tinh quả nhiên đều một cái dạng, trông thì ngon mà không dùng được. Đây thật là quá thảm, ta đã không thể tại đu quay bên trong cùng Thần Lạc có được lãng mạn vĩnh hằng yêu, lại bị cài lên trông thì ngon mà không dùng được mũ. Trông được là không sai, nhưng cái này đều chưa thử qua đâu, làm sao liền nói ta không còn dùng được đâu?

Một lần nữa trở về mặt đất bên trên, mưa tựa hồ muốn ngừng. Thần Lạc bởi vì sai cho là ta không còn dùng được mà mọc lên ngột ngạt, tức giận bóng lưng trong đám người như cái bành trướng cá nóc. Thực tại là quá đáng yêu, ta nhịn không được từ phía sau phóng tới hắn, đem hắn toàn bộ ôm vào trong ngực, xoa đầu của hắn, đem hắn sừng hươu cùng tóc mái tất cả đều cho xoa loạn thất bát tao. Sau đó cảm thụ được Thần Lạc tại ta trong ngực không làm nên chuyện gì giãy dụa, nghe hắn đối ta tức hổn hển hùng hùng hổ hổ, lại cười đến so bên cạnh cùng du khách chụp ảnh chung con rối nhóm còn muốn xán lạn gấp trăm lần.

Lần này buổi chiều hẹn hò, thô ráp mà chật vật, tràn ngập ông trời không tốt cùng vận mệnh không ưu ái tiếc nuối. Chúng ta xối quần áo cùng tóc, cũng không thấy được cỡ nào chói sáng nghê hồng, không có có thể tại nhất tới gần nguyệt lượng địa phương hôn, không có đeo lên Thần Lạc tặng cho ta tai kẹp, thậm chí ngửa đầu nhìn qua cả bầu trời, cũng không tìm tới mấy khỏa tô điểm Tinh Tinh.

Nhưng ta thật rất hạnh phúc, hận không thể toàn thế giới đều chia sẻ ta vui vẻ cùng thỏa mãn. Ta thật may mắn có thể gặp phải Thần Lạc a, nói yêu thích giống quá nặng nề, nói thích lại không đủ để biểu đạt ta tình cảm bên trong một phần vạn, ta không thể làm gì khác hơn là tại Thần Lạc mỗi chửi một câu về sau trả lời ta lúc này mãnh liệt cảm thụ.

"Phác Chí Thành, muốn chết phải không?"

"Thần Lạc quá đáng yêu."

"Tranh thủ thời gian buông ra a!"

"Thật tốt, Thần Lạc cũng thích ta."

"Ngươi có bệnh?"

"Muốn mỗi ngày cùng Thần Lạc ở cùng một chỗ."

"Cuối cùng cho ngươi ba giây."

"Ta yêu Chung Thần Lạc!"

Ta không cách nào dừng lại thời gian, lại không dám hi vọng xa vời một cái chớp mắt vĩnh hằng. Ta chỉ biết rất nhiều năm sau, lại nhớ tới đoạn này chua xót, giống trên cằm ló đầu ra gốc râu cằm cao thấp không đều, mà quấn lại người vừa ngứa vừa đau mấy tháng, cũng y nguyên sẽ cảm thấy trân quý cùng hoài niệm.

Có lẽ khi đó ta cùng Thần Lạc đã cộng đồng kinh lịch càng nhiều, đem bây giờ xem ra tựa hồ khó mà vượt qua thời gian cũng giống mây khói đồng dạng vượt qua. Chúng ta sẽ nằm tại cùng một trương sô pha bên trên, vì ta của quá khứ nhóm hai ai càng khó chịu mà tranh chấp. Chúng ta đem những này màu sắc khác nhau cùng hương vị ban đêm toàn diện mở ra, tinh tế hồi ức những cái kia việc nhỏ không đáng kể bên trong cố sự, lại bởi vì không khỏi cảm động mà chăm chú ôm nhau.

Thật tốt, ta yêu Thần Lạc cũng yêu ta.

END


	37. Chapter 37

【 na vui 】 nghiêm trị

RouqiuACT

Work Text:

La Tại Dân tự nhận là là cái ôn nhu người.

Phác Chí Thành nửa đêm đem bàn tay đến trong chăn đâm eo của hắn, đem hắn từ ngủ say mộng đẹp bên trong bừng tỉnh, bên tai truyền đến tiểu hài giọng trầm thấp: "Ca ta đói" . Nhìn xem hắn dùng chăn lông đem mình khỏa thành cái bánh chưng, chỉ lộ ra song tội nghiệp con mắt cùng lông xù tóc mái, La Tại Dân đã bốc lên cổ họng lửa nháy mắt liền diệt.

"Xấu tiểu hài, " La Tại Dân dùng sức nhéo nhéo mặt của hắn, "Muốn ăn cái gì?"

Lại tỉ như Hoàng Nhân Tuấn cùng Lý Đông Hách tại tháng này đã qua trong bốn ngày, thứ 127 lần bởi vì lông gà vỏ tỏi việc nhỏ đánh nhau. Không chịu nổi bọn hắn hai cách sơn hát đối âm lượng, mở cửa phòng vừa định mắng liệt hai câu, lại phát hiện mình vừa mới thu thập sửa sang lại phòng khách lúc này thoáng như bão quá cảnh, hồng thủy xông đê.

Một lần nữa đóng cửa lại, chống nạnh trợn trắng mắt, La Tại Dân chợt nhớ tới vừa mới Lý Đông Hách bị Hoàng Nhân Tuấn khóa cổ lúc mặt nhíu giống đóa sồ cúc xấu bộ dáng, không có băng trụ khí lại bắt đầu chùy giường vui vẻ.

Lại tỉ như trước đó trên máy bay Chung Thần Lạc ngồi bên cạnh hắn, còn không có an phận mấy phút bỗng nhiên la hét nóng quá muốn cởi quần áo. Cởi quần áo cố nhiên là tốt sự tình, nhưng một giây sau tươi ép nước chanh liền toàn cho ăn cho mình mới đổi quần trắng.

"Làm sao? Đây là mình cởi quần áo ra lại mời ta cởi quần?" La Tại Dân cảm thấy nghĩ đến, trầm mặc mấy giây mới gọi hắn: "Thần Lạc nha, cẩn thận đi."

"Cẩn thận đi, cái này còn tại trước mắt bao người đâu."

Nhìn như vậy đến, La Tại Dân đích thật là ôn nhu người, nhưng ôn nhu người cũng có ôn nhu ranh giới cuối cùng. Mà Chung Thần Lạc, chính tại năm lần bảy lượt quơ hắn nhỏ mảnh chân điên cuồng vượt tuyến, không biết hối cải.

"Thần Lạc nha, " cửa túc xá, La Tại Dân tay mắt lanh lẹ bắt lại người cổ áo, đem hắn về sau kéo cái lảo đảo, "Cùng đi với ta ăn cơm."

"A..." Chung Thần Lạc đem cổ áo của mình kéo trở về, chê cười ấp úng: "Cái kia, cái kia, ta vẫn là không đi."

"Ừm?"

"Ta... Ta giảm béo! Ta không ăn cơm!"

"Nói cái gì đó?" La Tại Dân nghe tiểu hài không có chút nào tiêu chuẩn nói láo nhíu mày, "Mặc kệ ngươi tìm lý do gì, phải đi."

"Thế nhưng là, thế nhưng là..." Chung Thần Lạc như cái máy lặp lại giống như thế nhưng là một hồi lâu, cuối cùng đưa cổ cửa trước bên trong hô to, "Còn có mấy người ở đây? Ra ngoài ăn cơm sao?"

Thế là La Tại Dân cái này bỗng nhiên ký túc xá liên hoan ăn đến phi thường không sung sướng.

Miệng bên trong nhai lấy giống Chung Thần Lạc giống như mềm nhu bánh mật, La Tại Dân cúi đầu suy nghĩ thật lâu ra kết luận: Hắn gần nhất hoàn toàn chính xác tại trốn tránh chính mình.

Có ghế thời điểm tuyệt không ngồi vào bên cạnh hắn hoặc là đối diện, không có ghế thời điểm vòng quanh vòng cũng phải đứng ở cách La Tại Dân địa phương xa. Đi sông Hàn cưỡi xe muốn gọi Lý Đế Nỗ, đi thao trường chơi bóng muốn gọi Lý Mã Khắc. Liền chút giao hàng cũng chỉ gọi Phác Chí Thành Hoàng Nhân Tuấn, cuối cùng là bởi vì ăn quá chống ra bắt đầu tại trong túc xá tản bộ Hoàng Nhân Tuấn phát hiện dị thường, bên cạnh cắn pizza bên trên chi sĩ kéo, bên cạnh nghi hoặc hỏi hắn vì cái gì không ăn cơm.

Vì cái gì? Đại khái là bởi vì Chung Thần Lạc cho hắn khí no bụng đi.

Nhưng lúc trước không phải như vậy. Trước kia chỉ có Chung Thần Lạc sẽ mở miệng một tiếng ngọt ngào gọi ca ca của mình, trước kia mình là trong lòng hắn "Toàn thế giới đẹp trai nhất người", trước kia Chung Thần Lạc sẽ nắm bắt mặt mình chụp tiểu thị tần, hướng toàn thế giới khoe khoang đây là "Chỉ có Thần Lạc có thể bóp mềm hồ hồ khuôn mặt" ...

La Tại Dân đã sinh khí lại khổ sở, bởi vì hắn nghĩ mãi mà không rõ. Hắn tưởng niệm Chung Thần Lạc ngẩng lên một viên bao đồ ăn đầu, chỉ mình màu hồng nhạt đầu nói: "Ca chúng ta là tình lữ sắc!" Dáng vẻ. Cũng muốn niệm tình hắn đối với mình ống kính không phối hợp lắc đầu, lại tại màn hình cướp mất một giây sau từ phía sau lưng nhào tới, đem đầu chôn tại mình hõm vai bên trong, buồn buồn nói: "Ca ca không cho phép sinh khí." thanh âm.

Tưởng niệm hắn như cái không xương sinh vật treo tại trên bả vai mình nhiệt độ, tưởng niệm hắn phần gáy thịt mềm mại, tưởng niệm hắn dính hồ hồ gọi ca ca của mình ngữ điệu... Tưởng niệm hắn, phi thường tưởng niệm, cho dù hắn hiện tại an vị tại cách một cái Hoàng Nhân Tuấn bên cạnh mình, cũng muốn niệm phải không tưởng nổi.

La Tại Dân trận này trực tiếp cảm xúc lúc trướng lúc thấp. Mọi người ồn ào Chung Thần Lạc đổi điện thoại mới thời điểm, hắn cũng đi theo động tác tự nhiên hướng hắn, lớn tiếng đối với hắn nói đùa. Thế nhưng là Chung Thần Lạc lại khó chịu phải không tưởng nổi, rõ ràng mình ngồi tại đồng đội nhiều bên này, hắn hết lần này tới lần khác đem thân thể hơn phân nửa đều đối Lý Đông Hách một người. Mình vài câu đáp lời hắn giống như là không nghe thấy giống như không trả lời, một giây sau lại cùng Lý Đông Hách chăm chú ôm cùng một chỗ.

Thật gọi nhân sinh khí a!

Dù cho La Tại Dân cau mày lông phụng phịu, cũng vẫn là chú ý tới trực tiếp nhanh lúc kết thúc Chung Thần Lạc có chút an tĩnh dị thường. Hắn bất đắc dĩ thở dài, đem hai tay duỗi dài dựng tại ghế sô pha chỗ tựa lưng bên trên, giống như là lơ đãng nghiêng đầu liếc thêm vài lần, tiếp lấy cầm bốc lên con mèo phần gáy thịt.

Con mèo bị đụng phải giây thứ nhất tựa như là bị sờ vảy ngược giống như muốn né tránh, đáng tiếc người bên cạnh ngồi thân mật vô gian, tránh cũng tránh không đi nơi nào. La Tại Dân không cố vấn hắn kháng cự, nhẫn nại tính tình ôn nhu đấm bóp cho hắn buông lỏng phần gáy. Chung Thần Lạc từ bỏ chống lại ngoan ngoãn đợi mấy giây, móc lấy móng ngón tay nghiêng đầu muốn nhìn La Tại Dân, nhưng lại tại đụng phải hắn ánh mắt sau phi tốc quay đầu.

Tiếp lấy La Tại Dân tay liền đến Hoàng Nhân Tuấn trên bờ vai.

Là không nghĩ tới Chung Thần Lạc sẽ làm như vậy, La Tại Dân lúc này hai mắt chạy không, không biết ánh mắt dừng lại tại nơi nào, hắn hỏi mình: "Chung Thần Lạc có phải là quá mức?"

Trầm mặc một hồi đạt được khẳng định đáp án về sau, La Tại Dân nắm tay buông ra giống như là trừng phạt hắn, dùng sức đâm Chung Thần Lạc eo, không ngoài sở liệu con mèo này quả nhiên nháy mắt che eo từ trên ghế salon bắn lên tới.

La Tại Dân lần này giống như thật sự tức giận, dù cho Chung Thần Lạc chủ động dắt hắn thả tại trên lưng tay muốn cứu vãn cục diện này, cũng không làm nên chuyện gì. Tại ống kính không nhìn thấy địa phương, La Tại Dân dùng ngón tay lòng bàn tay tại Chung Thần Lạc trong lòng bàn tay nhẹ nhàng họa vòng, lại tại hắn muốn đem tay rút về đi một nháy mắt cầm thật chặt, tuyệt không để hắn chạy trốn.

Thần Lạc nha, phạm sai lầm liền muốn bị trừng phạt không phải sao?

Kết thúc trực tiếp còn có mấy giờ luyện tập an bài, La Tại Dân chậm ung dung đi tại phía sau cùng. Đóng lại luyện tập thất cửa, hắn trực tiếp đi hướng đang cùng Phác Chí Thành cười thành một đoàn Chung Thần Lạc.

Vừa đi vừa nói lấy: "Nhân Tuấn, hôm nay huấn luyện thân thể làm nằm ngửa ngồi dậy."

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn chính cúi đầu buộc giây giày, nghe được cái này không hiểu thấu một câu, ngoẹo đầu không biết là nên hỏi trước "Chúng ta bao lâu không có tập thể làm qua thể năng", hay là hỏi trước "Huấn luyện thân thể tại sao phải làm nằm ngửa ngồi dậy" .

Không đợi Hoàng Nhân Tuấn mở miệng, cũng không đợi Phác Chí Thành kịp phản ứng, Chung Thần Lạc đã bị La Tại Dân bắt cổ tay nhấn đến trên mặt đất.

"1 "

La Tại Dân hai tay ôm Chung Thần Lạc bắp chân giúp hắn tính toán, dùng ngực dính sát đầu gối của hắn, nhìn qua ánh mắt của hắn tràn đầy xâm lược cùng chất vấn.

Chung Thần Lạc đem nằm ngửa ngồi dậy làm thành chuyển động biến tốc, nằm trên mặt đất bốn năm giây, đứng dậy gần sát La Tại Dân 0.1 giây. Phác Chí Thành ở bên cạnh nhìn lấy bọn hắn hai ở giữa vi diệu không khí, nghiêng đầu hỏi La Tại Dân: "Ca ngươi muốn ăn rơi Thần Lạc sao?"

"Ừm không sai." La Tại Dân không yên lòng đáp trả, miệng bên trong số lượng đếm tới "11" .

"Ngươi tại tránh ta." Hắn đối Chung Thần Lạc dừng lại ở trước mặt mình 0.1 giây con mắt thổi hơi, mà đối diện cái kia đang muốn hướng xuống nằm thân thể nghe thấy câu nói này rõ ràng sửng sốt, sau đó lại khôi phục động tác ra vẻ trấn định.

"Ta không có."

"12, vì cái gì trốn tránh ta?"

"Ta không có." Chung Thần Lạc lại phủ nhận, giống như là muốn chứng minh mình không thẹn với lương tâm giống như nhìn chằm chằm La Tại Dân, đáp lại hắn ánh mắt xâm lược. Hắn xưa nay không sợ hãi cùng La Tại Dân đối mặt, tại ký túc xá là, ở phía sau đài là, tại trực tiếp tiết mục bên trong đồng dạng là.

"13, ngươi... Chán ghét ta?"

"Ta..." Chung Thần Lạc con ngươi giống như là đột nhiên mất đi phụ thuộc, hắn rủ xuống con mắt có chút bối rối, sau đó trực tiếp hướng mặt đất nằm đi. La Tại Dân nghe thấy hắn nói "Ừ", thanh âm rất nhỏ, nhưng là hắn nghe thấy.

Thế là đêm nay hai người lại không có có nói một câu.

Mấy người luyện đến đêm khuya mới phải về ký túc xá, Lý Đông Hách dựng lấy Chung Thần Lạc vai bên cạnh la hét mệt mỏi quá a ta nhanh mệt mỏi chết rồi, bên cạnh đem hắn ra bên ngoài ngoặt.

Chung Thần Lạc đứng đang luyện tập cửa phòng trước, đem cánh tay của hắn từ mình trên vai buông ra, nói: "Ca các ngươi đi trước đi, ta hôm nay liền không đi ký túc xá ngủ."

"Ừm? Đột nhiên như vậy? Vì cái gì?"

"Bởi vì... Ta. . . Mẹ ta, bởi vì mẹ ta để ta trở về."

"Dạng này a, vậy được rồi." Lý Đông Hách đành phải bất đắc dĩ gật đầu, trái ôm phải ấp lấy đem còn đang luyện tập trong phòng Phác Chí Thành cùng Hoàng Nhân Tuấn mang đi.

"Chung Thần Lạc, " Hoàng Nhân Tuấn đi ra ngoài thật xa lại gọi hắn, "Một người chú ý an toàn, về nhà sớm!"

La Tại Dân từ nhà vệ sinh ra phát hiện nguyên một tầng đèn đều diệt. Hắn lầm bầm lầu bầu lấy "Tình huống như thế nào, lũ ranh con đều chạy rồi?", bên cạnh tại bất tỉnh tối trong ngọn đèn bước nhanh hơn đi hướng thang máy.

Theo tầng lầu mới nhớ tới bọc của mình còn đang luyện tập trong phòng, lại vội vàng theo mở cửa quay trở lại đi lấy. Đêm khuya vắng vẻ không người cao ốc còn có mấy phần hàn ý, hắn khoanh tay cánh tay nhanh chân hướng về phía trước, lại tại cách luyện tập cửa phòng còn có mấy bước địa phương dừng lại.

Bởi vì vì muốn tốt cho hắn giống nghe thấy thanh âm kỳ quái.

Chuẩn xác mà nói, là rên rỉ.

La Tại Dân đã hiếu kì lại sợ, cảm thấy mình huyệt Thái Dương đều muốn thình thịch nhảy dựng lên thời điểm, hắn chợt phát hiện cái này bị người cố gắng đè nén tiếng thở dốc, tựa hồ, phi thường, quen tai.

La Tại Dân trái tim nhanh nhảy ra lồng ngực.

Là đang nằm mơ chứ? Hắn bóp bóp cánh tay của mình, đau quá! Vậy mà không phải là bởi vì rất ưa thích Chung Thần Lạc, bị hắn chán ghét lại lại không thể nói cho hắn mà làm lên hoang đường mộng xuân sao?

Lúc này đầu óc của hắn căn bản là không có cách suy nghĩ, giống như toàn thân cao thấp huyết dịch đều hướng chảy thân thể phía dưới một cái nào đó bộ vị, thế là bản năng thay hắn trước một bước làm ra lựa chọn. Hắn nhẹ chân nhẹ tay mở cửa, kia tiếng thở dốc liền rõ ràng mà tươi sống tiến vào lỗ tai của hắn. Luyện tập thất nơi hẻo lánh bên trong tản ra một chùm ung dung bạch ánh sáng, là bị lung tung bày tại mặt đất màn hình điện thoại di động. La Tại Dân dùng cuối cùng một tia lý trí phân biệt lấy màn hình điện thoại di động nội dung: Là một gương mặt, một trương nam nhân cười mặt, một trương... Hình của mình.

La Tại Dân tối nay sau cùng lý trí cũng bị Chung Thần Lạc vừa đúng kêu đau một tiếng sát hại.

Hắn cảm thấy mình này sẽ phóng tới Thần Lạc dáng vẻ nhất định rất giống bụng đói kêu vang tìm được con mồi cá mập. Có lẽ là sợ hù đến hắn, có lẽ là trong bóng tối làm một ít chuyện sẽ càng có ý tứ, La Tại Dân không có mở đèn, chỉ giống cá mập ngửi ngửi mùi máu tươi như vậy xu thế lấy màn hình điện thoại di động quang mà gần.

Dù cho dạng này, đem Chung Thần Lạc ôm vào trong ngực thời điểm, hay là cảm nhận được hắn run rẩy.

Nghĩ ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nhẹ nhàng an ủi: "Thần Lạc, đừng sợ, là ta.", thế nhưng là lời còn chưa nói hết, đầu lưỡi mình lại kìm nén không được bò lên trên vành tai. Thần Lạc vành tai lành lạnh, giống như là kem ly vừa mềm lại ngọt."Thần Lạc nha, " La Tại Dân hỏi hắn, "Ngươi chán ghét ta sao?"

Giống như vậy tại đen tối luyện tập trong phòng vụng trộm dùng hình của người khác làm khó mà mở miệng sự tình, lại giữa đường bị người trong cuộc phát hiện. La Tại Dân đoán Chung Thần Lạc hiện tại nhất định rất giống cái chín muồi mật đào, gương mặt nóng hổi thông đỏ như nhỏ ra thấm ngọt đào nước tới.

Nghĩ như vậy La Tại Dân nhẹ cười ra tiếng, từ bị mình ôm lấy một khắc kia trở đi, Chung Thần Lạc liền duy trì một cái cứng đờ tư thế ngồi đang luyện tập thất mặt đất không dám nhúc nhích cũng không dám lên tiếng. Hắn một đường thuận hướng xuống vuốt ve cái này bị dọa sợ tiểu hài, ngô. . . Quần áo còn xuyên được chỉnh tề, quần ngược lại là đã thoát đến bẹn đùi.

"Thần Lạc chán ghét người phương thức vậy mà là cùng hình của hắn ân ái, " La Tại Dân ngồi vào trên đùi của hắn hỏi hắn, "Kia Thần Lạc hận một người phương thức có phải là cùng bản thân hắn ân ái đâu?"

"Ta..." Chung Thần Lạc giống như là cuối cùng từ trong mộng thức tỉnh, "Ta không ghét Tại Dân ca, không muốn không để ý tới ta..." Thanh âm của hắn run rẩy, giống như là rất sợ hãi, lại giống như là muốn khóc.

La Tại Dân tâm bị thanh âm của hắn run lơi lỏng mềm mại mà chảy xuôi, "Ta biết, " hắn nói, "Thật xin lỗi."

Hắn dùng hai tay nâng lên Chung Thần Lạc mặt, ngón tay nhẹ nhàng tại trước mắt của hắn vuốt ve, còn tốt còn tốt, không khóc, có thể tiếp tục tiếp xuống muốn làm sự tình.

La Tại Dân ôn nhu đặc chất tại nụ hôn của hắn kỹ bên trong phát huy phải phát huy vô cùng tinh tế, hắn giống như là đang thưởng thức vừa nấu nướng tốt hiếm thấy món ngon, một lần lại một lần liếm láp Chung Thần Lạc bờ môi, tiếp lấy dùng răng nhẹ nhàng cắn, cắn đến môi của hắn ướt át mà nóng hổi mới đưa đầu lưỡi đưa vào đi trầm mê mút vào. Chung Thần Lạc tay liền dựng tại trên vai của hắn, đại khái cho là mình còn ở trong mơ đi, không để ý tới bối rối cùng xấu hổ, chỉ nhẹ nhàng đẩy La Tại Dân bả vai muốn cự còn nghênh.

Bọn hắn giống như là muốn thông qua hết thảy đường tắt càng thâm nhập hiểu rõ thân thể của đối phương, La Tại Dân tay tại Chung Thần Lạc non mịn bóng loáng trên da du tẩu, Chung Thần Lạc thì giãy dụa nửa người dưới một chút một chút cọ lấy La Tại Dân đũng quần. Hai người động tác cùng hô hấp đều có chút loạn bao, nhưng thần sắc lại vô cùng chuyên chú.

Chung Thần Lạc bị La Tại Dân trong lỗ mũi phun ra nhiệt khí thổi đến ngứa, nghĩ đưa tay đi cào, lại bởi vì trong bóng tối nhìn không rõ ràng mà đụng phải hắn miệng. Ngón tay cứ như vậy bị ngậm tại miệng bên trong, một giây sau là xương quai xanh, phần gáy, tiếp lấy quần áo liền bị nhấc lên, lồng ngực thân eo bại lộ tại không khí, lại nắm giữ tại La Tại Dân đầu lưỡi cùng ngón tay.

"Rất ngọt a." La Tại Dân mượn yếu ớt quang tìm tới Chung Thần Lạc ánh mắt sáng ngời, nhìn chằm chằm hắn nói, "Thần Lạc rất ngọt a, nghĩ biết mình là mùi vị gì sao?"

"Ừm?" Chung Thần Lạc đoán không được hắn muốn làm cái gì.

"Nếm thử." La Tại Dân giống làm ảo thuật giống như từ trong túi lấy ra một hạt đường đến, mở ra đóng gói nhét vào Chung Thần Lạc miệng bên trong, là ngọt kẹo sữa bò.

Liền tại Chung Thần Lạc tinh tế thể vị La Tại Dân trong miệng mình hương vị lúc, hắn bỗng nhiên cảm giác được mình bị người ôm eo từ mặt đất đứng lên, cả thân thể dựa vào luyện tập thất to lớn tấm gương.

"Mặt đất quá lạnh quá cứng, không nghĩ Thần Lạc cảm mạo, cho nên muốn vất vả Thần Lạc đứng bị ta làm."

"Nghe nói ăn ngọt đồ vật có thể phân tán thống khổ, nhưng là Thần Lạc nếu như cảm thấy đau vẫn là gọi ra đi, không cần sợ hãi bị người khác nghe được, chỉ gọi cho ta nghe liền tốt."

Chung Thần Lạc rất muốn nói cho hắn tấm gương kỳ thật cũng không so mặt đất ấm áp bao nhiêu, miệng bên trong sữa đường cũng đã bị hắn lung tung cắn nát. Nhưng lúc này luyện tập bên ngoài tất tiếng xột xoạt tốt vang động dọa đến hắn vội vàng im lặng, một chùm quang theo tiệm cận tiếng bước chân thất tha thất thểu quơ, đại khái là đêm khuya trực ban bảo an đến thông lệ tuần tra.

"Xuỵt, " La Tại Dân che miệng của hắn, Chung Thần Lạc cảm thấy mình phảng phất nướng trên bàn thịt ba chỉ bị hắn lật người, mặt hướng phía băng lãnh tấm gương, cái mông cọ lấy lòng bàn tay của hắn. Mượn bảo an đại thúc đèn pin, Chung Thần Lạc loáng thoáng nhìn thấy lúc này trong gương hình dạng của mình: Gương mặt tràn đầy ửng đỏ, cổ đến xương quai xanh trải rộng La Tại Dân lưu lại thật sâu dấu vết mờ mờ, tóc rối bời đứng lên, cực giống khí vũ hiên ngang cùng người khác ra tay đánh nhau, kết quả lại bị đánh đau dáng vẻ. Nghĩ như vậy, Chung Thần Lạc ngược lại là không đầu không đuôi nở nụ cười.

"Cười gì vậy? Đợi chút nữa nhưng có ngươi khóc." La Tại Dân là tại tiếng bước chân rõ ràng nhất nháy mắt nâng Chung Thần Lạc trơn trượt cái mông tiến vào. Bọn hắn đang luyện tập thất nơi hẻo lánh bên trong ân ái, ngoài cửa sổ cô độc tiếng bước chân vì bọn họ nhạc đệm, thanh lãnh chùm sáng cùng bọn họ tùy ý tận tình. La Tại Dân giống như là muốn đem Chung Thần Lạc lõm vào thật sâu trong gương, một lần lại một lần đại lực chống đối lấy hắn nóng hổi thít chặt thông đạo.

Chung Thần Lạc giống như là chỉ bị hắn đụng nát bình thủy tinh, trong bình chứa đầy lấy màu ngà sữa sữa bò lúc này trút xuống đầy đất, ướt át mà chật vật lấy nát tại La Tại Dân trong ngực.

Bước chân cùng đèn quang chỉ ngắn ngủi dừng lại trong chốc lát, vài câu hòa với sữa đường vị kêu rên bắt đầu từ La Tại Dân giữa kẽ tay trộm chạy đến. Giống như là lại bị điểm đốt nào đó cây cảm xúc dây dẫn nổ, La Tại Dân buông lỏng bàn tay, nghe toàn thế giới tuyệt vời nhất thanh âm ngước cổ hung hăng hướng phía trước một đỉnh...

Chung Thần Lạc cuối cùng vẫn là ở về ký túc xá, hắn cảm giác mình giống là liên tục luyện tập mười hai giờ tinh bì lực tẫn toàn thân bủn rủn. Từ dưới xe taxi xe đến cửa túc xá trên đoạn đường này, hắn cơ hồ là treo tại La Tại Dân trên thân đi đến.

Bọn hắn đi đến một viên không có đèn đường dưới đại thụ, La Tại Dân bỗng nhiên dừng bước. Hắn hôn Chung Thần Lạc cái trán, hỏi hắn "Rõ ràng thích ta thích không được, tại sao phải trốn tránh ta?"

"Bởi vì..." Chung Thần Lạc lại bắt đầu ấp úng.

"Không cho phép nói dối."

"Bởi vì rất ưa thích!" Chung Thần Lạc nhắm mắt lại hô, "Rất ưa thích cho nên không hi vọng ngươi biết ta thích về sau sẽ xấu hổ sẽ không để ý tới ta, cho nên cùng ngươi giữ một khoảng cách lừa gạt mình chán ghét ngươi dạng này có lẽ liền sẽ chẳng phải thích ngươi!"

La Tại Dân bị hắn rống lớn phải lỗ tai vang ong ong, hắn bịt lấy lỗ tai tâm muốn làm sao sẽ có ngốc như vậy tiểu hài, nhưng lại trông thấy Chung Thần Lạc miệng há ra hợp lại.

"Nhưng là thất bại, cố gắng thế nào đều vẫn là rất thích Tại Dân ca, không có cách nào không thích."

"Đem Tại Dân ca gây sinh khí không để ý tới ta về sau, lại tâm đau muốn chết, luyện tập cũng không cách nào nghiêm túc đối đãi, đầy trong đầu chỉ có Tại Dân ca mặt..."

Bị tiểu bằng hữu bỗng nhiên tỏ tình La Tại Dân khó được cảm giác đến trên mặt có chút phát nhiệt, hắn vòng Chung Thần Lạc eo đem hắn theo vào trong ngực, không muốn bị hắn phát phát hiện mình đỏ mặt.

"Kia Thần Lạc lần tiếp theo muốn làm loại sự tình này, nhớ kỹ trực tiếp tới tìm ca, không muốn lãng phí cho điện thoại ảnh chụp, được không?"


	38. *

An toàn từ là dâu tây

Electronicsunray

Su mmary:

*pwp

Work Text:

Chung Thần Lạc kéo đến kia đĩa bánh gatô, ngay trước ống kính cùng La Tại Dân mặt ăn hết bốn khỏa kề cận bơ dâu tây. Cuối cùng cảm thấy toàn ăn hết lại có chút không có suy nghĩ, thừa một viên, lẻ loi trơ trọi phiêu tại phong phú bơ trên sông. Lại giả vờ như không chuyện phát sinh.

Nếu như hắn có cái kia nhàn rỗi về nhìn trực tiếp, sẽ phát hiện La Tại Dân tại hắn một câu không nói ăn cỏ dâu về điểm thời gian này bên trong, lẳng lặng nhìn chăm chú lên hắn thật lâu. Khó mà miêu tả ánh mắt, có chút từ ái, lại giống chỉ là ánh mắt mượn ở trên người hắn, phối hợp ngẩn người. Dâu tây là công cụ, Chung Thần Lạc cũng là công cụ.

Trực tiếp kết thúc, Chung Thần Lạc chụp chụp bụng, cảm thấy có lẽ có tất yếu đang làm việc trước đi một chuyến nhà vệ sinh. Hắn tiến nhà vệ sinh gian phòng trước quay đầu nhìn thấy La Tại Dân: "Tại Dân ca ngươi cũng tới đi nhà xí a" . Nói xong hì hì cười. Đáng yêu lại ngu ngốc nói nhảm.

La Tại Dân ngắm hắn một chút, mở ra một cánh cửa đi vào. Chung Thần Lạc xuỵt xuỵt thời điểm chỉ nghe được rất cô đơn tiếng nước, điều này nói rõ La Tại Dân cũng không cùng mình đồng dạng cũng tại xuỵt xuỵt. Vậy hắn tiến gian phòng làm gì. Chung Thần Lạc chậm rãi kéo khoá, cửa mở ra, La Tại Dân cũng đúng lúc ra, cùng hắn đối mặt.

Thẳng đến tẩy xong tay La Tại Dân cũng không nói chuyện. Chung Thần Lạc hai tay chống tại trên bồn rửa tay, nghiêng đầu dò xét trong gương La Tại Dân.

"Ca, ta vừa mới ăn dâu tây, bốn khỏa nha."

"Trông thấy."

"Ta hiện ở trong miệng đều là dâu tây bơ tương lai, muốn hay không nghe nhìn."

Chung Thần Lạc cười hì hì, phun ra đầu lưỡi. Tấm gương một nửa là hắn một nửa là La Tại Dân, ở giữa xẹt qua một đạo vết nước, đem hai người ngăn cách.

La Tại Dân hướng hắn vẫy gọi. Chung Thần Lạc ngoan ngoãn quá khứ, con mắt tại mặt một bên đụng phải La Tại Dân bàn tay nháy mắt cũng ngoan ngoãn đóng lại.

Ngay từ đầu chỉ là rất nhạt tại hôn hắn. Bờ môi khẽ chạm bờ môi. Tách ra một cái chớp mắt, giống như là xác nhận dâu tây hương vị, La Tại Dân bưng lấy Chung Thần Lạc mặt, nhìn xem hắn lại hình như chỉ là để hắn nhìn xem chính mình. Lông mi nồng đậm che lại mắt nhân, lông mi giống sương mù.

"Dâu tây, tất cả đều là dâu tây. Dù là ngươi chỉ ăn ba viên đâu."

"Vì cái gì? Nếu không phải cảm thấy toàn bộ ăn hết rất quá đáng, ta một viên cũng sẽ không còn lại. Hừ hừ."

Đầu lưỡi dính vào cùng nhau lúc, bơ vị cũng đánh tới. La Tại Dân giống như là làm lặn vận động, tiêu trừ hơi thở, càn quét sạch sẽ Chung Thần Lạc trong miệng mỗi một chỗ dính ngọt ngào hương vị nơi hẻo lánh. Chung Thần Lạc sụt sịt cái mũi ngửi, có thể nghe ra La Tại Dân sáng sớm dùng chính là bạc hà kem đánh răng.

Dạng này thân mật thời khắc, Chung Thần Lạc lại cảm thấy La Tại Dân giống như ở tại dưới nước, mình tại trên bờ, cách một tầng mặt nước tại hôn hắn. Hai tay của hắn co lại ở trước ngực, nếu như muốn ôm La Tại Dân, thân thể giống như cũng sẽ dính một tầng ướt sũng lạnh.

Cuối cùng không thể thở nổi chính là trên bờ người. Chung Thần Lạc mặt ửng hồng, đại lực đẩy ra La Tại Dân. Cái sau lui về sau mấy bước, vẫn bảo trì mặt không đổi sắc, qua một bên đưa tay mở khóa vòi nước xoay người súc miệng.

"Ngươi lượng hô hấp bao nhiêu?" Chung Thần Lạc thở, bả vai khẽ nhúc nhích, "Ta kém chút nín chết ài."

"Có cái gì tốt hỏi." La Tại Dân lau miệng, giương mắt nhìn hắn. Không mang tình cảm lúc, trong mắt mấy phần ủ rũ mấy phần nhân tạo ôn nhu, "Rõ ràng so với ngươi còn mạnh hơn rất nhiều."

"Lâu như vậy. . . Không ghét dâu tây rồi?"

La Tại Dân lại cúi đầu thấu một lần miệng. Nhổ ra nước, ngón tay kéo ra khóe miệng, mặt cách tấm gương quá gần, càng giống là tại trên mặt thủy tinh nước đọng bên trong nhìn chăm chú chính mình. Nha khoa bác sĩ kiểm tra như vậy tỉ mỉ.

"Sao lại thế. Thần Lạc." Hắn không quay đầu lại, cũng không nhìn trong kính Thần Lạc.

"Phi thường, phi thường, phi thường chán ghét nha."

Gần nhất tổ hợp hoạt động, Chung Thần Lạc lại ở đến ký túc xá. Lý Đế Nỗ gõ phòng vệ sinh cửa, ngữ khí không tốt lắm, Chung Thần Lạc đi vào nhanh một giờ.

"Chung Thần Lạc ngươi đến tột cùng còn bao lâu nữa a? Người khác cũng cần đi nhà xí ài."

"딸 기. . ." (* dâu tây)

"Cỏ gì dâu. Ngươi làm nhanh lên a. . . ." Lý Đế Nỗ lại chụp vài cái lên cửa.

"A. . . 딸 기, 딸 기 딸 기 딸 기 딸 기 딸 기 —— ---- "

Đến tột cùng đang làm gì. Lý Đế Nỗ lỗ tai áp vào trên cửa, nghe được nhỏ xíu tiếng nức nở. Lỗ tai có chút ngứa nha, giống như online a SMr.

Hắn vặn chốt cửa phát hiện cửa không có khóa. La Tại Dân chính ôm bản bút ký ngồi tại trên bồn cầu, nghiêng đầu đến xem hắn.

Tại Dân a ngồi tại trên bồn cầu tại sao là ngươi. Lúc đầu nghĩ hỏi như vậy. Lý Đế Nỗ mục quang chạm đến trong bồn tắm bị bịt mắt Chung Thần Lạc, nửa người dưới trần truồng, áo thun rộng rãi, không giống y phục của hắn, vén đến ngực trở lên, được không cùng bồn tắm lớn nhanh hòa làm một thể. Mấy chỗ địa phương là run rẩy phấn hồng.

Đang làm gì. Lý Đế Nỗ phía sau đổ mồ hôi.

Trò chơi. Muốn hay không chơi a Đế Nỗ. La Tại Dân ngón trỏ tại trên bàn phím một chỗ nhảy, mỗi nhảy một chút Chung Thần Lạc liền run rẩy kịch liệt một chút, còn một mực nhắc tới cỏ gì dâu.

Vì cái gì nói dâu tây? Lý Đế Nỗ hỏi. Hắn nhìn thấy La Tại Dân máy tính giao diện, chính thời gian thực phóng túng lấy trong bồn tắm cái kia Chung Thần Lạc.

Đang làm nũng nha. La Tại Dân hững hờ, hắn lại hỏi một lần, Đế Nỗ a muốn hay không chơi, vẫn theo cái này khóa, cuối cùng sẽ thấy rất tốt đồ chơi nha.

Lý Đế Nỗ nghĩ vậy liền ấn vào đi. Một chút cũng không sẽ như thế nào. Ngón tay ấn xuống, Chung Thần Lạc thân thể liền nhảy một chút, giống như toác ra đi một viên đạn ở trên người hắn. Tràn ra đến không phải máu là thấm ướt dịch thể, giống như nước chè.

Thần Lạc, làm sao ra nhiều như vậy mồ hôi? Lý Đế Nỗ nhẹ nhàng hỏi.

Không phải mồ hôi không phải mồ hôi. . . Đế Nỗ ca giúp ta một chút. . . Chung Thần Lạc đầu bên cạnh qua một bên, giọng nghẹn ngào rất rõ ràng, nói cái gì cũng giống như đang làm nũng.

Muốn làm sao giúp Thần Lạc a. Lý Đế Nỗ đáp. Cùng La Tại Dân liếc nhau, nhiều theo mấy lần sẽ tốt hơn sao?

Không tốt... ... Không tốt không tốt đẹp gì. Chung Thần Lạc tinh tế giảng tiếng Hàn, đùi thiếp tại bên bồn tắm duyên mài. Lý Đế Nỗ nhớ kỹ hắn giảng tiếng Trung, luôn cảm thấy cùng nói tiếng Hàn lúc là hai người. Lý Đế Nỗ cảm thấy hắn tốt như vậy giống nói láo, lại trừng phạt tính theo mấy lần cái kia khóa.

La Tại Dân nhìn một chút đồng hồ, nói phải nhanh lên một chút mới được, đợi đến những người khác trở về liền không tiện lắm. Hắn đem máy tính cho Lý Đế Nỗ ôm, đi đến bên bồn tắm rất gần quan sát Chung Thần Lạc, Lý Đế Nỗ đi theo hắn mục ánh sáng, khi đó mới nhìn đến Chung Thần Lạc trừ đằng sau nhét đồ vật bên ngoài, tinh tế một đường cũng buộc tại gốc rễ, chỉ là co rúm, có chất lỏng một cỗ tuôn ra, đại khái một lần đều còn không có bắn qua.

Tại Dân ca. . . Cái này thật là khó chịu một điểm không thoải mái. Chung Thần Lạc đầu ngẩng, giữa hai chân trừ. Khóc thút thít thời điểm giống đang đánh nấc.

Lập tức liền liền lập tức liền tốt. La Tại Dân trấn an hắn. Quay đầu nhìn Lý Đế Nỗ một chút.

Giống bình thường đan lưới du lịch, nhưng cái này trò chơi hơi đặc biệt một điểm. Lý Đế Nỗ ngón trỏ điên cuồng chạm đến L khóa, Chung Thần Lạc kêu to muốn chạy ra bồn tắm lớn lại thất bại, tránh tại nơi hẻo lánh rất bất lực điên cuồng co rúm, hắn ra thật nhiều mồ hôi. Toàn thân cao thấp giống như bị mồ hôi bao khỏa. Kia thật giống như mồ hôi. Dù cho tiếp cận trần trụi, cũng không có dâm mỹ phải làm cho người muốn dùng đao ở trên người hắn phủi đi.

A cứu ta, cứu ta cứu ta cứu ta cứu ta —— Chung Thần Lạc thét lên, chân trong không khí loạn lắc.

La Tại Dân giờ phút này đứng lên cách hắn càng xa. Lấy một loại dò xét tư thái.

Thật xin lỗi, Chung Thần Lạc ô ô khóc, tay bị trói buộc ở trước ngực. Hắn giãy dụa mấy lần, tay vẫn là bị khốn, tinh tế nước mắt diên bịt mắt hạ leo ra.

Vì cái gì khóc a Thần Lạc. Lý Đế Nỗ rất không minh bạch. Bởi vì tay như thế, ôm không được người sao?

"Cũng không tiếp tục, ta là xấu hài tử. . . Tại Dân ca, làm ơn. Dâu tây, dâu tây, là Tại Dân ca dâu tây. . ."

La Tại Dân đối với cái này trầm mặc một trận.

Hắn lần nữa sờ đến Chung Thần Lạc thân thể, cái sau giống tìm tới ổ nhỏ động vật như thế cấp tốc trốn vào trong ngực hắn. La Tại Dân một mặt chụp Chung Thần Lạc cõng, một mặt giải khai trói chặt hắn phía dưới đường tuyến kia. Giống hái đi một khối băng gạc, vết thương còn chưa khép lại, phía dưới phảng phất sẽ có nùng huyết tuôn ra.

Lý Đế Nỗ nhìn chăm chú Chung Thần Lạc chỗ kia, cái gì đều không có phát sinh, chỉ nhạt chất lỏng màu vàng Ôn chậm chạp từ lỗ nhỏ chảy xuống, tràn tại bồn tắm lớn mặt ngoài. La Tại Dân lớn nửa người tại bồn tắm lớn, không có phản ứng gì. Tay vẫn đang vuốt ve Chung Thần Lạc cõng, như muốn đem hắn vừa mới nhận ủy khuất đều phủ đi.

Là làm tính cao triều nha. La Tại Dân xoay đầu lại hướng Lý Đế Nỗ giải thích, khóe miệng rất nhẹ độ cong, ánh mắt bị lông mi che lại, có hơi nước ở trong đó mờ mịt.

Vốn là như vậy.

Không hiểu rõ Tại Dân ngươi a. Lý Đế Nỗ bày đầu. Khép lại máy tính. Cũng không tốt trả lại hắn, hiện tại hắn trong ngực còn có Chung Thần Lạc.

Lý Đế Nỗ chỉ có thể nhìn thấy bọn hắn mặt sau. La Tại Dân đầu dựa vào tại Chung Thần Lạc trên đầu, rất ôn nhu ma sát. Chung Thần Lạc tránh tại trong ngực hắn, như muốn lâm vào trong thân thể của hắn bộ.

Rõ ràng tốt thân mật tốt thân mật. Lý Đế Nỗ ôm máy tính nghĩ.

Nhưng thật giống như một cái trong nước. Một cái tại trên bờ.

Fin.


	39. Chapter 39

【 nặc vui / na vui 】N ba lần phương - đến tiếp sau

Xian 为tangZ hoanjia

Work Text:

\- nếu như nói bắt đầu tức sai lầm, như vậy liền để như thế sai lầm vĩnh viễn tiến hành tiếp đi. . . -

Từ khi Lý Đế Nỗ cùng La Tại Dân ngả bài về sau, hai người liền bắt đầu "Thần Lạc tranh đoạt chiến", luôn luôn lấy phương thức của mình tại Chung Thần Lạc trước mặt xoát lấy tồn tại cảm.

Lý Đế Nỗ thích hút mèo, đáng mừng yêu con mèo hắn lại đối lông mèo dị ứng, mỗi lần tới gần nhà mình con mèo còn cần sớm nếm qua mẫn thuốc, nhưng Chung Thần Lạc liền không giống, hắn là hắn duy nhất không dị ứng con mèo, mà lại trên người hắn luôn luôn mang theo mùi sữa thơm, giống con Tiểu Nãi Miêu đồng dạng khiến người say mê. Hắn tổng là ưa thích lột hắn không lắm mềm mại sợi tóc, từ đỉnh đầu một mực lột đến đuôi tóc, sau đó thuận thế xoa bóp cổ của hắn, lại sờ sờ cái cằm của hắn, càng thích đem cả người hắn kéo, vùi đầu hấp thu hắn mùi trên người. Hắn biết Chung Thần Lạc sợ nhột, lại luôn thích cào hắn ngứa, hắn trốn đông trốn tây dáng vẻ hết sức đáng yêu. Có khi còn có thể thu lấy một chút tiểu phúc lợi, thu hoạch một con chủ động đụng vào trong ngực con mèo nhỏ.

La Tại Dân đối với yêu thương biểu đạt cho tới bây giờ đều là trực tiếp nhất, hắn thích BOBO, cũng thích tứ chi tiếp xúc. Chung Thần Lạc đối với Hàn Quốc tiểu nam sinh ở giữa dính cảm giác biểu thị rất không minh bạch, nhưng lại không cách nào kháng cự La Tại Dân tiếp xúc, mỗi khi hắn cự tuyệt hắn tiếp cận lúc, hắn luôn luôn bày làm ra một bộ ủy khuất biểu lộ, làm cho lòng người mềm.

Chung Thần Lạc thích xem phim, nhưng gần nhất Lý Đế Nỗ cùng La Tại Dân chẳng biết tại sao tổng yêu lôi kéo hắn ở buổi tối nhìn, dẫn đến hắn kiểu gì cũng sẽ tại tình tiết hơn phân nửa lúc bắt đầu cảm thấy khốn đốn, hôm nay cũng không ngoại lệ. Lý Đế Nỗ đem mơ mơ màng màng hắn kéo vào trong ngực, chậm một chụp La Tại Dân chỉ có thể hung hăng trừng mắt liếc Lý Đế Nỗ, cũng không dám hành động thiếu suy nghĩ, sợ sẽ đánh thức Chung Thần Lạc.

"Thần Lạc, tỉnh. Chúng ta trước rửa mặt, một hồi trở về phòng ngủ có được hay không?" Phim sau cùng diễn chức danh sách nhân viên sớm đã phát ra hoàn tất hồi lâu, nhưng hai người nhìn xem Chung Thần Lạc như thiên sứ ngủ nhan, có chút không nỡ đánh thức hắn. Gặp hắn vuốt mắt, loạng chà loạng choạng mà hướng gian phòng đi tới, La Tại Dân liền vội vàng tiến lên đỡ lấy hắn."Ngươi đi tắm rửa đi, ta đến chiếu cố vấn Thần Lạc." Lý Đế Nỗ nhìn xem hai tay trống không, nhún vai. Được rồi, dù sao hắn đã vừa mới lột qua con mèo nhỏ, hắn liền rộng lượng nhường một chút hắn trúc mã đi. Lại tại từ phòng tắm sau khi ra ngoài nhìn tới điện thoại di động một nháy mắt nhảy chân.

"Thần Lạc mời ta đêm nay cùng một chỗ ngủ, Đế Nỗ ngủ ngon, mộng đẹp a ✪ε✪ "Muốn ăn đòn nhan văn tự để Lý Đế Nỗ đỉnh đỉnh má, xem ra hắn hay là đánh giá thấp La Tại Dân.

Một bên khác La Tại Dân đem chen tốt kem đánh răng bàn chải đánh răng đưa tới Chung Thần Lạc trong tay, nhìn xem hắn nhắm mắt lại máy móc đánh răng, xích lại gần bên tai của hắn: "Thần Lạc nha, chúng ta đêm nay cùng một chỗ ngủ ngon sao?" Thấy Chung Thần Lạc nhẹ gật đầu, giúp hắn xoa xoa mặt, tại hắn nằm tiến ổ chăn, chừa lại bên người không vị lúc, La Tại Dân lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra cho sát vách Lý Đế Nỗ phát một cái tin tức, sau đó mang theo đạt được ý cười nằm lên giường, đem một bên tiểu khả ái kéo vào trong ngực, thỏa mãn hai mắt nhắm nghiền.

-

Chung Thần Lạc cùng Lý Đế Nỗ đem đại biểu bọn hắn tổ hợp tham gia mùa thu thần tượng đại hội thể dục thể thao, mà bọn hắn đem tham dự hạng mục thì là nhóm đàn ông đoàn thể bắn tên.

"A. . . Thế nhưng là ta là lỗ đen ài. . ." Biết được tin tức sau Chung Thần Lạc nâng lên hai gò má, sợ mình sẽ ở trong trận đấu kéo chân sau. La Tại Dân nhéo nhéo khuôn mặt nhỏ của hắn, để nhỏ cá nóc cá lập tức để lọt khí: "Không sao a, ta sẽ dạy ngươi. Ta tin tưởng Thần Lạc một nhất định có thể."

"Ta có thể. . ." Một bên Lý Đế Nỗ thanh âm lại bị vô tình bao phủ. Hắn cũng sẽ bắn tên a. . . Cũng có thể giáo Thần Lạc a. . . Mà lại bọn hắn hay là một tổ. . .

Luyện tập quá trình bên trong, La Tại Dân dính sát Chung Thần Lạc, giống như nghiêm trang cải chính tư thế của hắn, lại tại hắn vẻ mặt thành thật lúc, đem mặt tới gần, muốn BOBO gương mặt của hắn."Tại Dân ca đừng làm rộn, ngứa ~" Chung Thần Lạc rụt cổ lại tránh đi, lại tại một giây sau cười đến thẳng không đứng dậy. Nguyên là La Tại Dân tiếp nhận cung tên trong tay của hắn muốn làm mẫu cho hắn nhìn, gương mặt đẹp trai giờ phút này lại bày biện kỳ quái biểu lộ, làm hắn buồn cười."Thần Lạc, làm sao rồi?" Cũng không có cảm thấy cái gì không đúng bộ dáng càng làm cho Chung Thần Lạc cười ra hai đoàn đáng yêu đỏ ửng.

Bị lãng quên Lý Đế Nỗ mặt đen lên nhìn xem hai người hỗ động, cắn răng, trong lòng thầm hận: La Tại Dân, xem như ngươi lợi hại.

"Lý Đế Nỗ tuyển thủ tại dù sao cũng so phân đánh ngang tình huống dưới, cuối cùng một tiễn bắn ra thập hoàn thành tích tốt, vượt qua đối thủ thắng được thắng lợi. Chúc mừng!" Lời của người chủ trì ân tiết cứng rắn đi xuống, Chung Thần Lạc liền hướng phía Lý Đế Nỗ chạy tới, một đầu nhào vào trong ngực hắn: "Đế Nỗ ca, ngươi thật giỏi a!"

"Oa a!" Lý Đế Nỗ buông xuống trong tay cung tiễn, tại Chung Thần Lạc kinh hô bên trong, đem hắn chặn ngang ôm lấy xoay một vòng biểu đạt mình vui sướng.

Nghỉ ngơi quá trình bên trong, Chung Thần Lạc vui sướng chậm chạp chưa tán đi, cùng Lý Đế Nỗ chơi đùa đùa giỡn, tức thì bị Lý Đế Nỗ bỗng nhiên từ phía sau dựng lên hai tay giơ lên. Hai người có yêu ở chung đều bị trong tràng fan hâm mộ dùng di động quay chụp xuống dưới truyền đến trên mạng, xoát lấy thôi đặc nhìn thấy những này cơm chụp La Tại Dân, ném điện thoại di động, một mình tại ký túc xá mọc lên ngột ngạt.

-

Ngày 22 tháng 11 là Chung Thần Lạc 18 tuổi tròn sinh nhật, những năm này, Lý Đế Nỗ cùng La Tại Dân chứng kiến lấy hắn từ một cái nho nhỏ sữa nắm trưởng thành coi như lớn lên đẹp trai người trưởng thành, nhưng trong lòng bọn họ hắn như trước vẫn là mới gặp lúc cái kia mang theo đáng yêu con mèo nụ cười tiểu thiếu niên. Vì để cho bọn hắn trân bảo có thể có được một cái khó quên sinh nhật, Lý Đế Nỗ cùng La Tại Dân sớm liền chuẩn bị lên hết thảy, nhưng Lý Đế Nỗ lại bởi vì có hành trình mà không cách nào bồi Chung Thần Lạc vượt qua hoàn chỉnh sinh nhật.

Trên quần áo cùng trên mặt nhiễm bơ để Chung Thần Lạc cảm thấy khó chịu, hắn quyết định tắm trước. Nghe ào ào tiếng nước, La Tại Dân đột nhiên ngồi không yên, vừa nghĩ tới Chung Thần Lạc kể từ hôm nay liền thành năm, hắn tâm liền có chút lửa nóng. Hắn lặng lẽ mở ra cửa phòng tắm, đi vào sương mù vờn quanh trong phòng tắm. Chung Thần Lạc chính đưa lưng về phía hắn đang gội đầu, ánh mắt lướt qua hắn bóng loáng lưng, chặt chẽ bờ mông còn có hai chân thon dài. Chung Thần Lạc rất gầy, nhưng dưới làn da vẫn như cũ bao trùm lấy một tầng hơi mỏng lại cân xứng cơ bắp. La Tại Dân liếm liếm môi, đi chân đất bước vào trong bồn tắm.

Chung Thần Lạc chính tắm đầu, nhưng mới đổi nước gội đầu bọt biển lượng lại ngoài dự liệu được nhiều, không có nắm giữ tốt dùng lượng hắn đang bị chảy xuống bọt biển xâm nhập hai mắt. Đang lúc hắn nhắm hai mắt lục lọi treo ở một bên khăn mặt lúc, một con cầm khăn lông tay thay hắn lau đi trước mắt bọt biển. Hắn híp mắt quay đầu, liền nhìn thấy La Tại Dân chẳng biết lúc nào đứng tại phía sau hắn: "Ca, ngươi làm sao tiến đến." La Tại Dân không nói một lời, vòng qua Chung Thần Lạc eo hôn nhẹ hắn phần gáy, ném khăn lông tay thuận Chung Thần Lạc cơ bụng chậm rãi trượt.

"Ca, ngươi đừng như vậy. Ngô. . ."

La Tại Dân tay nắm chặt Chung Thần Lạc tính khí trên dưới ve vuốt: "Thần Lạc cứng rắn nữa nha, xem ra Thần Lạc đối ta cũng không phải không có cảm giác đâu." "Ha. . . Đừng. . ." Chung Thần Lạc rất nhanh liền tại La Tại Dân trấn an phía dưới giao nộp giới. Hắn rốt cục nhẹ nhàng thở ra, coi là La Tại Dân muốn thả qua hắn lúc, La Tại Dân lại đem nhiễm hắn tinh dịch tay dời đi huyệt của hắn miệng vừa đi vừa về cọ, cảm giác bất an để Chung Thần Lạc muốn né tránh, lại bị La Tại Dân chăm chú nắm ở eo không thể động đậy.

La Tại Dân đem ngón tay chậm rãi thăm dò vào huyệt đạo của hắn, thể nội dị vật làm cho Chung Thần Lạc cau chặt lông mày: "Ca, ta khó chịu. . . Ngươi không muốn như vậy. . ." "Thần Lạc ngoan, một hồi liền không khó thụ." Sợ làm đau Chung Thần Lạc, La Tại Dân kiên nhẫn dùng ngón tay tại trong huyệt đạo làm lấy khuếch trương, một cái tay khác lần nữa nắm chặt Chung Thần Lạc có chút mềm nhũn tính khí vừa đi vừa về lột động lên.

"A. . ." Song trọng kích thích để Chung Thần Lạc không khỏi rên rỉ lên tiếng, cũng làm cho sau lưng La Tại Dân miệng lớn thô thở gấp. Tóc của hắn cùng quần áo đã sớm bị xối, chính ướt sũng dính trên người, lộ ra rèn luyện tốt đẹp thân thể, lộ ra hết sức gợi cảm, nhưng lúc này ai cũng không lo được thưởng thức một màn này. Hắn buông ra Chung Thần Lạc bắt đầu thoát lên y phục của mình, La Tại Dân cũng không sợ Chung Thần Lạc lâm trận bỏ chạy, bởi vì hắn biết đến hiện tại một bước này, Chung Thần Lạc cần hắn. . .

Quả nhiên, Chung Thần Lạc quay đầu mắt nhìn La Tại Dân, sắc mặt ửng hồng có chút khó nhịn: "Tại Dân ca. . ." Cái nhìn này thấy La Tại Dân vừa cứng mấy phần, hắn đem Chung Thần Lạc hai tay chống ở trên tường, sau đó mân mê cái mông của hắn, đem mình phát trướng tính khí chậm rãi đẩy vào Chung Thần Lạc tiểu huyệt. Huyệt đạo bị no căng lấp đầy cảm giác để Chung Thần Lạc khó chịu cực, nhưng hắn hay là cắn chặt mình môi dưới, cố gắng để cho mình mau chóng thích ứng.

La Tại Dân biết Chung Thần Lạc giờ phút này nhất định cảm thụ không được tốt cho lắm, bởi vì chính mình tính khí đang bị hắn vững vàng kẹp lấy: "Thần Lạc ngoan, thả lỏng một ít." Hắn đem bàn tay đến Chung Thần Lạc trong miệng, "Đừng cắn mình, nếu là đau ngươi liền cắn ta." Hắn một chút lại một chút liếm láp hôn lấy Chung Thần Lạc lưng, xoa nắn trước ngực hắn thù đề, thẳng đến cảm giác được áp lực thu nhỏ, hắn mới bắt đầu dần dần rút động.

Trùng điệp va chạm mang đến trận trận khoái cảm, để Chung Thần Lạc không khỏi ngóc đầu lên: "Ừm a. . ." Trải qua trừu sáp về sau, La Tại Dân rút ra chính mình tính khí, vượt qua Chung Thần Lạc đối mặt với hắn, nâng lên một cái chân của hắn, lần nữa cắm vào, sau đó xích lại gần, trao đổi giữa hai người cái thứ nhất chân chính trên ý nghĩa hôn.

"Thần Lạc, ngươi thích ta sao? Ta thật rất thích rất thích ngươi."

Cực nóng hôn cùng hạ thân mãnh liệt va chạm để Chung Thần Lạc có chút run chân. La Tại Dân vét được trượt Chung Thần Lạc, một thanh ôm lấy, ngăn chặn bồn tắm xuống nước chỗ, đem hắn phóng tới trong bồn tắm, sau đó tách ra hai chân của hắn, mở ra một vòng mới hành trình.

La Tại Dân vẫn không quên tại Chung Thần Lạc trên thân gieo xuống một khỏa lại một khỏa dâu tây, Chung Thần Lạc làn da rất trắng, rất dễ dàng liền có thể lưu lại ấn ký. Hắn cũng tổng yêu bắt cổ của mình, lưu lại từng đạo vết đỏ, không có tầm vài ngày tuyệt sẽ không tán đi. La Tại Dân hài lòng mà nhìn mình kiệt tác, nghĩ đến những này chỉ thuộc về hắn ấn ký đem lưu tại Chung Thần Lạc trên thân vài ngày, hắn liền hưng phấn vô cùng, càng là dùng sức đẩy về phía trước động mấy phần: "Thần Lạc, sinh nhật vui vẻ, chúc mừng ngươi trưởng thành."

"Ừm ha. . . Chậm một chút. . ."

"Ha. . ."

Ào ào tiếng nước cùng kiều diễm hết thảy bị vòng trở lại cầm đồ vật Lý Đế Nỗ nghe cái nhất thanh nhị sở, hắn mặt âm trầm, tay cầm thật chặt cửa phòng tắm nắm tay, đại lực đến tay gân xanh đều đột xuất nhảy lên, liền tại để người cho là hắn sẽ xông đi vào thời điểm hắn lại đột nhiên cười, quay người rời đi ký túc xá.

-

Về muộn Lý Đế Nỗ ngay cả bao đều không có buông xuống liền chạy đến Chung Thần Lạc gian phòng, hắn đóng cửa lại cài lên khóa cửa, sau đó cúi người ôm lấy trên giường Chung Thần Lạc. Mang theo một chút ý lạnh thân thể để bị La Tại Dân giày vò mệt mỏi Chung Thần Lạc có chút run lên, khốn đốn mở mắt ra, lại phát hiện là Lý Đế Nỗ: "Ca ngươi trở về rồi?"

"Ừm. . . Thần Lạc, ngươi chán ghét ta sao?" Lý Đế Nỗ khác biệt dĩ vãng trầm thấp ngữ khí dọa Chung Thần Lạc nhảy một cái, cho là hắn chuyện gì xảy ra, lập tức tỉnh táo lại, cố hết sức chống đỡ khởi thân thể: "Làm sao có thể? ! Ca ngươi làm sao rồi?"

Lý Đế Nỗ u ám nhìn về phía Chung Thần Lạc, nhẹ nhàng phủ qua tóc của hắn: "Vậy ngươi vì cái gì tổng không nhìn thấy ta đối với ngươi yêu, lại cùng Tại Dân làm loại chuyện đó?" Chung Thần Lạc lập tức kinh hãi: "Ca ngươi đều biết rồi?" Lý Đế Nỗ cũng không trả lời hắn, chợt câu lên khóe môi: "Bất quá không quan hệ, Thần Lạc cũng cùng ta làm là được."

"Cái gì? ! Ngô. . ." Còn chưa chờ Chung Thần Lạc minh bạch hắn lời nói bên trong ý tứ, miệng liền bị Lý Đế Nỗ ngăn chặn, hơi lạnh tay vươn vào hắn áo ngủ, "Ca, ngươi chờ một chút!" Chung Thần Lạc muốn đẩy ra Lý Đế Nỗ giải hắn nút thắt tay, lại bị hắn tưởng lầm là cự tuyệt. Hắn khước từ để Lý Đế Nỗ tức giận lên đầu, động tác không còn ôn nhu, hắn thô bạo giật ra Chung Thần Lạc quần áo, nút thắt băng đầy đất. Chung Thần Lạc trên thân khắp nơi đều là La Tại Dân dấu vết lưu lại, Lý Đế Nỗ đỏ mắt, cúi đầu dùng sức mút vào những cái kia vết đỏ, một lần nữa bao trùm lên mình ấn ký.

Chung Thần Lạc giãy dụa lấy, lại bị Lý Đế Nỗ ngăn chặn, cởi quần níu lại hai chân tiến thẳng một mạch."A!" Mặc dù vừa kết thúc một trận tình hình không lâu, nhưng Lý Đế Nỗ không có bất kỳ cái gì tiền hí động tác vẫn là để hắn đau ra nước mắt. Chung Thần Lạc nước mắt phảng phất cho Lý Đế Nỗ đánh đòn cảnh cáo, đột nhiên thanh tỉnh, hắn rõ ràng đã thề tuyệt sẽ không lại để cho Chung Thần Lạc khóc. Nhìn xem bị hắn ép dưới thân thể chật vật người, rốt cục kịp phản ứng chính mình cũng làm những gì. Hắn cúi người ôn nhu hôn tới nước mắt của hắn: "Thật xin lỗi, Thần Lạc, ta chỉ là. . . Ta chỉ là quá yêu ngươi." Sau đó một chút lại một chút nhẹ nhàng mổ lấy Chung Thần Lạc môi, dưới thân động tác cũng không ngừng.

Cảm giác đau đớn dần dần nhạt đi Chung Thần Lạc dần ngừng lại thút thít, hắn cũng không phải là không thích Lý Đế Nỗ, chỉ là vừa mới hắn làm hắn cảm thấy lạ lẫm lại sợ. Lúc này Lý Đế Nỗ lại biến trở về hắn chỗ quen thuộc cái kia ôn nhu hắn, trong hai mắt tình nghĩa để Chung Thần Lạc không khỏi ôm cổ của hắn. Lý Đế Nỗ bởi vì hắn đáp lại hưng phấn tăng tốc dưới thân động tác, đính đến Chung Thần Lạc biến âm thanh: "Ừm a. . ."

Hắn ý xấu ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nói nhỏ: "Xuỵt. . . Nhẹ một chút a, Tại Dân nhưng tại sát vách đâu. . ." Cả kinh Chung Thần Lạc vội vàng che miệng của mình: "Ừm ha. . ." Nhưng tiếng rên rỉ vẫn như cũ xuyên thấu qua ngón tay để lọt ra.

Lý Đế Nỗ đạt được cười, kỳ thật hắn biết La Tại Dân căn bản sẽ không nghe được cái gì, bởi vì hắn trước lúc rời đi, vụng trộm tại nước của hắn trong chén thả một hạt thuốc ngủ, chắc hẳn giờ phút này hắn chính tại làm mộng đẹp của hắn đi. . .

"A. . . Ta muốn bắn." Khoái cảm không ngừng xâm nhập Chung Thần Lạc, hắn cảm giác mình nhanh muốn cao triều, nhưng Lý Đế Nỗ lại dùng ngón tay ngăn chặn quy đầu của hắn, không để hắn bắn ra. Hắn tội nghiệp nhìn về phía Lý Đế Nỗ, lại chỉ lấy được đối phương một câu: "Tiếng kêu ca ca ta liền bỏ qua ngươi."

"Ừm a, Đế Nỗ Oppa ngươi thả qua Lạc Lạc đi, Lạc Lạc nhanh không được." Chung Thần Lạc chủ động đích thân lên Lý Đế Nỗ môi, mềm mềm cầu xin tha thứ, rốt cục thu hoạch được hắn "Khoan thứ", bắn tại trong tay của hắn.

Nhìn lấy vật trong tay, Lý Đế Nỗ cười khẽ, ngón tay bôi qua Chung Thần Lạc môi, sau đó hôn: "Thần Lạc cũng nếm thử chính ngươi hương vị đi."

Bị hôn đến thở không nổi Chung Thần Lạc, nghĩ đến cách nhau một bức tường La Tại Dân. Hắn cảm thấy mình tốt xấu, rõ ràng mới vừa cùng Tại Dân ca làm xong, hiện tại lại cõng hắn cùng Đế Nỗ ca làm loại sự tình này, thế nhưng là. . . Thế nhưng là hắn thật rất thích bọn hắn, vô luận cái kia hắn đều không thể từ bỏ. . .

-

La Tại Dân cảm thấy tối hôm qua mình tựa hồ ngủ được phá lệ chìm, hắn vuốt vuốt đầu, nghĩ đến phát sinh ngày hôm qua hết thảy, trong lòng ngọt lịm. Nhưng quay đầu hắn lại phát hiện Lý Đế Nỗ trên giường không có một ai, đột nhiên biến sắc, nghĩ đến thứ gì, vọt tới Chung Thần Lạc gian phòng, lại không ngờ đến Chung Thần Lạc cửa phòng lại bị khóa trái. Nghĩ đến từng tại trên mạng trong lúc vô tình nhìn thấy qua mở khóa phương thức, hắn lật ra một trương cứng rắn tấm thẻ, đưa nó cắm đến trong khe cửa, trên dưới nhổ động đè xuống, cửa mở ra sau lại nhìn thấy làm hắn phẫn nộ tràng cảnh.

Lý Đế Nỗ chính từ phía sau lưng ôm Chung Thần Lạc, hai người toàn thân trần trụi, Chung Thần Lạc trên cổ cùng trên thân tràn đầy tím xanh ấn ký, không một không hiện lộ rõ ràng trước một đêm kích tình. La Tại Dân nắm chặt quyền, muốn tiến lên nắm chặt rời giường bên trên hỗn đản, mà Lý Đế Nỗ trùng hợp tại lúc này tỉnh lại. Nhìn thấy nghiến răng nghiến lợi muốn đánh hắn La Tại Dân không chút hoang mang, cúi đầu hôn một cái Chung Thần Lạc phần gáy, sau đó đứng dậy. Chung Thần Lạc bởi vì động tác của hắn ưm một tiếng, nguyên là Lý Đế Nỗ tối hôm qua vẫn luôn không có đem hắn tính khí từ Chung Thần Lạc thể nội rút ra, giờ phút này động tác của hắn để Chung Thần Lạc vặn vẹo uốn éo cái mông, tinh dịch từ co vào trong tiểu huyệt chậm rãi chảy ra.

"Ngươi hỗn đản!" La Tại Dân xông lên trước nghĩ muốn giáo huấn Lý Đế Nỗ, lại bị hắn động tác kế tiếp ngạnh sinh sinh ngừng lại bước chân. Chỉ thấy Lý Đế Nỗ ôm lấy Chung Thần Lạc đi hướng phòng tắm, đi ngang qua lúc nhìn hắn một cái: "Ta biết ngươi có rất nhiều lời muốn nói, chờ giúp Thần Lạc thanh lý xong chúng ta trò chuyện tiếp."

La Tại Dân mặt không thay đổi ngồi trong phòng khách, hắn đã bình tĩnh lại, giờ phút này hắn cần cần phải làm là cùng Lý Đế Nỗ hảo hảo nói một chút."Đế Nỗ, liên quan tới Thần Lạc cùng về sau, chúng ta hảo hảo tâm sự đi." La Tại Dân ngẩng đầu đối rửa mặt xong Lý Đế Nỗ lạnh lùng nói.

"Chính có ý đó." Lý Đế Nỗ cất bước hướng về phía trước, kéo ra ghế trấn định ngồi tại La Tại Dân đối diện.

-

Không có người biết bọn hắn trong phòng khách đều trò chuyện thứ gì, chỉ là tại nói chuyện kết thúc về sau, hai người đi vào Chung Thần Lạc gian phòng, phân biệt đứng giường hai bên, tuần tự cúi người tại Chung Thần Lạc trên môi in lên một hôn, sau đó nằm nghiêng tại Chung Thần Lạc hai bên, nắm chặt tay của hắn. Trong lúc ngủ mơ Chung Thần Lạc mơ mơ màng màng mở mắt ra nhìn một chút nằm tại hắn hai bên người, nhẹ nhàng về nắm chặt bọn hắn tay, lần nữa ngủ thật say.

Có lẽ đối với ba người bọn họ đến nói, đây là một sai lầm bắt đầu, nhưng lại không ai nguyện ý kết thúc như thế sai lầm...

—— The End ——


	40. Chapter 40

Một viên bạch cam

"Nguyện chúng ta sẽ không đem lẫn nhau thất lạc "

Pm

Đệ đơn

Lục soát

© một viên bạch cam

Powered by LOFTER

【 NaCl bổ ngăn 】 yêu thương

Lần thứ nhất gặp mặt là tại tháng mười, Phượng Hoàng hoa nở thật vừa lúc thời điểm. Nhập học không lâu Chung Thần Lạc bị cùng phòng lôi kéo đi học viện tổ chức nguyện vọng phục vụ. Phương nam tháng mười còn nóng, tại trên xe bus điên phải không quá dễ chịu, sau khi xuống xe Chung Thần Lạc đứng dưới tàng cây hóng mát, nửa ngẩng đầu nhìn liên miên cả một cái đường đi hỏa hồng Phượng Hoàng hoa.

Phát tán suy nghĩ là bị đồng hành nữ đồng học tiếng thảo luận kéo trở về, "Thật rất đẹp trai a" mặc dù tận lực đè thấp âm lượng, hay là có không ít người bị hấp dẫn chú ý, nữ hài tử bụm mặt trốn đến bạn gái sau lưng đi.

Mục quang từ đằng xa kéo về, thuận nữ đồng học nhìn phương hướng, bị thảo luận trung tâm đang đứng đang phụ trách lão sư bên cạnh, nghiêng thân cùng nó trò chuyện, màu nâu tóc tại ánh mặt trời chiếu xuống giống như là vừa ra lò hạt dẻ rang đường.

Giống như là cảm ứng được thứ gì, người kia ngẩng đầu, đối bên này xán lạn cười một tiếng. Cái này có thể không đẹp trai sao, Chung Thần Lạc nghĩ thầm. Đem Gangnam vùng sông nước nhu tình đều thịnh tại mặt mày ở giữa, cười một tiếng chính là tháng tư hoa nở, chạy bằng khí Vân chuyển.

"Hắn tại nhìn về bên này!" Nữ sinh lại đang kinh ngạc thốt lên.

"Hắn là ai a?"Chung Thần Lạc thọc cùng phòng hỏi.

"Đại học năm 4 học trưởng, ngươi không biết sao? Chính là cái kia rất nổi danh trò chơi dẫn chương trình La Tại Dân a!"

Lần thứ hai gặp mặt là tại cuối tháng mười, từ khai giảng liền nói muốn tới tìm hắn Hoàng Nhân Tuấn rốt cục trống đi thời gian, địa điểm hẹn tại Hoàng Nhân Tuấn ở bên ngoài trường mướn chung cư.

Hắn dẫn theo tại cửa tiểu khu mua cây mía cam quýt còn có hai cân hạt dẻ rang đường, mới vừa vào cửa chính, thần lên hay là lớn tinh Thiên Nhất giây lát bắt đầu mưa, Chung Thần Lạc đem túi giấy trang hạt dẻ rang đường hộ trong ngực đang định đỉnh lấy mưa chạy vào hành lang, một cây dù đã chống đỡ trên đầu.

"Ta đưa ngươi đi." Ngẩng đầu một cái, chính đụng vào cặp kia nói qua đẹp mắt con mắt.

"Tốt, cám ơn ngươi."

Cùng một chỗ nhập hành lang, vào thang máy.

"Cho ngươi, cám ơn ngươi đưa ta đoạn đường này." Đem hạt dẻ rang đường đẩy vào La Tại Dân trong ngực, Chung Thần Lạc mục quang còn dừng lại tại đối phương bị dầm mưa ẩm ướt bên trái bả vai.

Cửa thang máy mở, Chung Thần Lạc "Gặp lại" còn chưa nói ra miệng, liền bị Hoàng Nhân Tuấn "Các ngươi làm sao cùng đi" cứng rắn đổi thành "Thật là khéo a" .

Đối phương giống như là thật cao hứng, lộ ra lần thứ nhất gặp mặt lúc tiếu dung, lung lay túi giấy, "Cái này có thể cùng một chỗ ăn."

Đây là Chung Thần Lạc lần thứ nhất thấy Hoàng Nhân Tuấn bạn trai, mắt cười cong cong rất đẹp trai đại học năm 4 học trưởng. Hoàng Nhân Tuấn cùng bạn trai bên ngoài mướn chung cư rất lớn, chủ yếu là Lý Đế Nỗ làm trò chơi dẫn chương trình phải đặc biệt không một gian phòng ra.

Chung Thần Lạc từ trước đến nay không sợ người lạ, khuôn mặt tươi cười đi đầu, mới vừa vào cửa trước mở miệng liền kêu lên "Đế Nỗ ca, Tại Dân ca" . Chính là giờ cơm, Hoàng Nhân Tuấn cùng La Tại Dân tại phòng bếp bận rộn, Chung Thần Lạc tiến phòng bếp hỏi một câu "Cần giúp một tay không", bị Hoàng Nhân Tuấn chạy ra, Chung Thần Lạc đành phải ngồi tại bên cạnh bàn ăn bên cạnh lột hạt dẻ bên cạnh cùng Lý Đế Nỗ tán gẫu.

So với lột một cái ăn một cái, Chung Thần Lạc thích lột một đống sau đó cùng một chỗ ăn, hạt dẻ tại bàn ngọn nguồn vẽ lấy mẫu minh cạn trong mâm chồng lên, đợi đến có đồ ăn lên bàn, Chung Thần Lạc mới bắt đầu ăn hạt dẻ.

"Có thể ăn sao?" Bưng thức ăn lên bàn La Tại Dân hỏi hắn.

"Đương nhiên." Chung Thần Lạc đem đĩa đẩy về phía trước đẩy.

Muộn cơm là nam bắc đại hợp tập, thịt ướp mắm chiên tam tiên bún thịt hầm, lam dâu củ khoai hoa cáp trứng hấp quả cà nấu còn có một nồi trùng thảo canh sườn.

Nghĩ là đói, Chung Thần Lạc đũa động phải tương đương cần, nhất là hoa cáp trứng hấp thật quá hợp khẩu vị của hắn, trứng hấp mười phần thủy nộn, nhập miệng còn không có nhai liền đã trượt vào thực quản.

"Ăn ngon không?" Lý Đế Nỗ hỏi.

"Ăn ngon."

"Tại Dân một mực rất biết làm đồ ăn."

Nghe được Lý Đế Nỗ kiểu nói này, Chung Thần Lạc ngồi đối diện tại mình đối diện La Tại Dân cười, "Tại Dân ca thật lợi hại."

Tuy nói người tới là khách, nhưng rửa chén loại sự tình này hay là dựa vào trò chơi thắng thua đến quyết định ai tẩy. Tại Hoàng Nhân Tuấn đề nghị kia một cái chớp mắt, La Tại Dân đem Chung Thần Lạc kéo đến bên cạnh, "Ăn ngươi lột hạt dẻ, ca ca bảo kê ngươi."

Ngoan ngoãn cùng tại La Tại Dân sau lưng, chỉ đâu đánh đó Chung Thần Lạc thắng được vững vững vàng vàng.

"Yes! Tại Dân ca vạn tuế!" Cùng La Tại Dân kích xong chưởng nhìn xem dùng con mắt mắng chửi người Hoàng Nhân Tuấn Chung Thần Lạc cười đáp từ trên ghế salon trượt xuống.

Rời đi thời điểm, trời đã tinh, còn có thể trông thấy sáng loáng vành trăng khuyết cùng một hai khỏa xuyết ở trên trời hiếm thấy Tinh Tinh.

Hai người song song từ trong hành lang ra, La Tại Dân xe ngừng dưới mặt đất nhà để xe, "Ta đưa ngươi."

"Tại Dân ca không ngừng trường học a?"

"Nếu như Nhân Tuấn biết ta để đệ đệ của hắn đêm khuya một người về trường học, lần sau ngươi liền không gặp được ta."

Bị La Tại Dân làm quái ngữ khí chọc cười, Chung Thần Lạc kéo ra cửa xe chỗ ngồi cạnh tài xế.

Về tới trường học đã qua gác cổng thời gian, Chung Thần Lạc là lần đầu tiên về muộn, đối thẻ học sinh xoát không mở cửa có chút luống cuống.

La Tại Dân đem Chung Thần Lạc đưa đến cửa hông, đối lầu một phía bên phải căn thứ hai ban công bắt đầu hô người, "Tỷ tỷ, mở cửa ra a."

"Tỷ tỷ, mở cửa ra đi, đã khuya."

Không bao lâu, túc Quản a di kéo ra màn cửa, "La Tại Dân, lại là ngươi."

Túc Quản a di đem thẻ từ ban công đưa ra, La Tại Dân đem cửa hông quét ra đem thẻ đưa trở về.

"Đa tạ tỷ tỷ."

Túc Quản a di "Ba" đem màn cửa lại kéo lên.

"Hiện tại biết qua gác cổng muốn làm sao về ký túc xá sao?" La Tại Dân đem trợn mắt hốc mồm Chung Thần Lạc đẩy tới trong môn.

"Biết."

"Ngươi trở về đi, ta đi."

"Tại Dân ca gặp lại." Người trong cửa nói tạm biệt thời điểm còn nhảy hai lần.

"Gặp lại, Thần Lạc."

Rất nhanh gặp lại.

Lần thứ ba gặp mặt là ở trường học thư viện cổng giám mình hồ, trong hồ nuôi cá vàng cùng cá trắm cỏ, Chung Thần Lạc vạch lên lầu dạy học dưới lầu cửa hàng giá rẻ năm khối tiền mua bánh mì cũ cho cá ăn.

Con cá du động tiếng nước vang, tách ra nho nhỏ bánh mì khối rơi ở trên mặt hồ, không bao lâu liền bị chia ăn mà Hikaru cũng không biết trường học là thế nào nuôi, trong hồ cá vàng nhỏ đuôi nhỏ đuôi, cá trắm cỏ lại thể đen cái lớn. Chính suy tư vớt cá trắm cỏ nấu chua canh cá có thể hay không bị trường học xử lý Chung Thần Lạc nghe được có người hô mình còn có điểm mộng.

"Tại Dân ca."

Người tới trong tay còn cầm sách, Chung Thần Lạc đem bánh mì một mạch đều ném vào trong hồ, phủi tay, "Vừa tan học sao?"

"Đến tìm lão sư thảo luận tuyển đề. Ngươi đây? Cho cá ăn?"

"Không, nghĩ đến làm sao ăn cá."

La Tại Dân kéo qua Chung Thần Lạc, "Đi thôi, ca mời ngươi ăn."

Nhà hàng ở trường học cửa sau, La Tại Dân quen thuộc, mang theo Chung Thần Lạc nhập tọa. Lớn nhỏ tính cái Danh Nhân, nhất là tại bản trường học, không ai không biết La Tại Dân, thế là hắn đem vị trí chọn tại lầu hai gần bên trong địa phương.

Phục vụ viên chính hỏi muốn cái gì đồ uống, trong nhà ăn chỉ còn dừa sữa cùng tuyết bích.

"Dừa sữa."

"Tuyết bích."

"Ngươi không phải không vui sao?"

Hai người nhìn đối phương, không bao lâu đều cười.

"Trực tiếp bên trên bạch mở đi, không muốn đồ uống." La Tại Dân nói.

"Tại Dân ca làm sao biết?"

"Nhân Tuấn ngẫu nhiên nói, ngươi đây?"

"Internet." Vừa nói còn muốn bên cạnh so gõ bàn phím động tác, "Ta nhìn Tại Dân ca trực tiếp a."

"Ừm, thế nào?" La Tại Dân đem bỏng qua nước sôi bát đũa phóng tới Chung Thần Lạc trước mặt.

"Rất tốt, ca thật lợi hại."

Nhà này nhà hàng chua canh cá là chiêu bài, hai người từ từ ăn cũng ăn xong một nồi. Ăn xong Chung Thần Lạc còn có lớp, vội vàng muốn về ký túc xá cầm sách giáo khoa.

"Về sau muốn tới tìm ta chơi sao?"

"Đương nhiên."

Đợi đến thứ không biết bao nhiêu lần gặp mặt, đã là năm thứ hai năm Wyllow Tại Dân bảo vệ thời điểm. Chung Thần Lạc so muốn bảo vệ ba người càng khẩn trương, Hoàng Nhân Tuấn bảo vệ tại xế chiều, La Tại Dân cùng Lý Đế Nỗ ở trên buổi trưa lại là khác biệt phòng học.

Chung Thần Lạc ở ngoài cửa làm các loại, trong phòng học ngồi tại dưới đài chờ mặc áo sơ mi trắng La Tại Dân lão thần tại tại.

Học sinh xuất sắc mặc kệ làm cái gì đều là học sinh xuất sắc, La Tại Dân lúc đi ra một thân nhẹ nhõm, sờ sờ Chung Thần Lạc sau cái cổ lấy đó trấn an, "Đi thôi" .

Bảo vệ kết quả ra đêm hôm đó La Tại Dân uống rượu, Chung Thần Lạc hạ muộn khóa liền tiếp vào La Tại Dân điện thoại.

"Thần Lạc Thần Lạc Thần Lạc nha" "Lạc Lạc" đầu bên kia điện thoại người tới tới lui lui sẽ chỉ hai câu này.

Chung Thần Lạc đánh xe liền hướng La Tại Dân trong nhà đuổi, trong phòng chỉ mở một chiếc đèn, La Tại Dân chính nằm trên ghế sa lon không biết ngủ không có.

"Tại Dân ca?" Sợ bật đèn chói mắt, Chung Thần Lạc liền đèn bất tỉnh tối quang mang đi đến La Tại Dân bên người.

"Ca ca?"

Bảo vệ cũng qua, Chung Thần Lạc đem La Tại Dân khác thường về đến không bỏ tốt nghiệp bên trên, nội tâm đem lời an ủi nhiều lần tìm từ, còn chưa nói ra miệng, nằm người đột nhiên đứng dậy.

Bọn hắn cái thứ nhất hôn hòa với bạch đào Brandy mùi rượu, răng môi dính nhau ấm áp cảm giác, ôn hòa thoải mái dễ chịu, là mùa xuân mở thứ một đóa hoa, Chung Thần Lạc thậm chí cảm thấy phải đêm nay uống say chính là mình.

"Thích ngươi." La Tại Dân nói.

Cũng có người hỏi Chung Thần Lạc La Tại Dân là một cái dạng gì người, nếu như có thể đem ôn nhu cái từ này cụ tượng hóa, như vậy La Tại Dân khả năng chính là ôn nhu bản thân, cũng có thể là là gấu nhỏ Winny cất giữ mật ong, thường xuyên muốn đem người ngọt đến trong lòng đều hòa tan mất.

Cùng một chỗ thật lâu về sau, Chung Thần Lạc hay là sẽ bởi vì La Tại Dân nũng nịu cười đáp con mắt biến mất.

"Thần Lạc Thần Lạc Thần Lạc "

"Yes, sir."

Gục trên tay lái chậm chạp không chịu mở động xe La Tại Dân dùng ánh mắt u oán nhìn xem Chung Thần Lạc. Xe hôm qua lái đi thanh tẩy, phun tươi mát tề là chanh vị, chính như hơi đau đau vị chủ xe bản nhân.

"Thần Lạc Thần Lạc Thần Lạc nha "

"Yes, sir."

Chung Thần Lạc đem vừa mua Americano chen vào ống hút đưa cho La Tại Dân, đối phương cầm Chung Thần Lạc thủ đoạn uống một hai ngụm, "Quá khổ."

"Tại Dân ca, kia là đồng học viện học muội, chỉ là hỏi một chút môn chuyên ngành sự tình."

"Kia đầu tuần ta tới đón ngươi thời điểm cái kia rất cao rất xinh đẹp nữ sinh đâu?"

"A, là phục biểu chuyên nghiệp học tỷ, nàng giày cao gót thẻ nắp giếng bên trên, ta liền giúp một chút nàng."

Đang khi nói chuyện, La Tại Dân Americano đã uống một nửa.

"Hiện tại có thể đi được chưa, đêm nay không phải nói muốn ăn lẩu sao?"

Hai người tại chung cư phụ cận Carrefour mua sắm, trong nhà vật dụng hàng ngày có thiếu, xe nhỏ chồng phải tràn đầy. Đi ngang qua tủ lạnh, Chung Thần Lạc cầm hai hộp dâu tây sữa chua.

Tận tới đêm khuya ăn xong nồi lẩu, hai người ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon xem phim, La Tại Dân tựa hồ hay là không quá dễ chịu.

"Ta có phải là bận quá, Lạc Lạc "

"Làm sao rồi?" Cấp hai cảnh báo đã vang lên, Chung Thần Lạc lập tức buông xuống cầm ở trong tay đồ nướng vị khoai tây chiên.

"Ta đều không có thời gian bồi tiếp ngươi."

"Ca ca, chúng ta một tuần trừ ta lên lớp ngươi bên trên truyền bá, chúng ta đều cùng một chỗ."

". . ."

"Vậy được rồi, hôn một chút."

Chung Thần Lạc bưng lấy La Tại Dân mặt ở bên trái hôn một cái.

"Hôn một chút."

Lần này tại gương mặt phía bên phải hôn một cái.

"Thân. . ."

Rắn rắn chắc chắc hôn tại trên môi.

La Tại Dân rốt cục cười mở, "Lại hôn một chút." Ngữ điệu giương lên, âm cuối đều mập mờ.

"Biết biết."

Cái cuối cùng hôn rơi tại trên trán.

Đến Chung Thần Lạc quen thuộc có người ở sân trường bên trong hỏi hắn có phải là Lạc Lạc về sau, đã là bọn hắn cùng một chỗ năm thứ hai.

Dù cho La Tại Dân không để hắn xuất hiện tại trực tiếp ống kính trước, hắn cũng sẽ tại ống kính bên ngoài cùng bạn trai của mình giải trí.

Lần thứ nhất ghi chép video là tại Hoàng Nhân Tuấn nhà bọn họ, là hai vị dẫn chương trình chúc mừng trăm vạn chú ý phúc lợi. Bất quá là ăn một chút cơm lảm nhảm tán gẫu chơi chơi đùa, hắn cùng hắn Nhân Tuấn ca đã lâu một tổ.

Trừ bỏ để Hoàng Nhân Tuấn bạo khởi đánh người nũng nịu khâu, sau cùng trừng phạt mới thật sự là để Hoàng Nhân Tuấn nhức đầu. Hai người từ tiệm cắt tóc ra, trong thang máy đối tấm gương song song đứng chung một chỗ, hai người nhìn lẫn nhau nhìn nhìn lại tấm gương.

Bắp cải tinh cùng quýt tinh gặp nhau.

"Đèn xanh đèn đỏ đến rồi!" Vừa chạm mặt, Lý Đế Nỗ đã cười đáp ra khung, "Mặc dù không thể cho mọi người nhìn, nhưng ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, hai người bọn họ đã nhiễm tốt."

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn quơ lấy trong tay gối ôm liền ném, Chung Thần Lạc sờ sờ tóc của mình, nhìn xem Lý Đế Nỗ đang bị Hoàng thị khóa cổ giam cầm trên mặt đất. La Tại Dân còn tại trong màn ảnh cố gắng kiên trì nói kết thúc ngữ.

Đoạn thời gian kia, La Tại Dân một đại ái tốt chính là làm cải trắng cùng bắp cải, chỉ phải ở nhà ăn, mỗi một bữa đều sẽ có đồng thời hoa văn chồng chất. Chung Thần Lạc không tính kén ăn, vừa mới bắt đầu vẫn được, ăn vào đằng sau cảm thấy mình vị giác đều muốn mất linh.

"Ca ca, nếu như ta hiện tại đi nhiễm cái quả cà tử, ngươi có phải hay không muốn mỗi một bữa đều đốt quả cà a?"

Chung Thần Lạc hai mắt vừa nhắm co quắp ở trên ghế sa lon, chắp tay trước ngực vì chính mình đã tiến vào ngũ tạng miếu ngàn ngàn vạn vạn bắp cải đồng bào cầu nguyện.

Khả năng Thượng Đế cảm nhận được Chung Thần Lạc thành tâm, La Tại Dân rốt cục từ bỏ đối bắp cải thiên vị.

Học kỳ mới khai giảng cùng phòng từ hội học sinh làm việc trở thành hội học sinh chủ tịch, Chung Thần Lạc bồi tiếp cùng phòng đi hội học sinh văn phòng giao đồ vật.

CT đại học mỗi cái năm học sơ đều sẽ phát xuống một trương dùng da hổ giấy in năm học danh sách, học sinh lấp xong về sau lại đến giao. Đại khái là vì khích lệ học sinh không muốn lãng phí lúc quang đi học cho giỏi nghiêm túc sinh hoạt.

Cùng phòng vội vàng đem danh sách chỉnh lý nhập hồ sơ vật liệu tủ, kia thật dày một chồng một chồng danh sách trường học đều không có ném.

Chung Thần Lạc lấy xuống AirPods, "Trước mấy lần danh sách cũng tại cái này sao?"

"Khả năng đi, ngươi xem một chút chứ sao."

"Có thể chứ?"

"Không sao, qua mấy ngày những này đều muốn diệt đi."

Chung Thần Lạc thuận giới số, tìm ra mình muốn nhìn, khả năng trước đó đã thanh đi, Chung Thần Lạc chỉ có thể tìm tới một trương.

"Đi thôi, ta chỉnh lý tốt."

"Đi." Chung Thần Lạc đem tờ giấy kia nhét vào bọc sách của mình.

Chung Thần Lạc là cái nhà hành động, muốn làm sự tình ngay lập tức đi làm, trong thời gian ngắn không thể hoàn thành cũng sẽ sớm kế hoạch. Sapporo hành trình tới thuận thuận lợi lợi, Chung Thần Lạc đầu tiên là hướng Hoàng Nhân Tuấn bọn hắn phát ra mời, Hoàng Nhân Tuấn thoạt đầu có chút do dự, tại Chung Thần Lạc đa trọng công kích đến lôi kéo Lý Đế Nỗ liền định vé máy bay.

Bọn hắn tại tháng hai Chung Thần Lạc thả nghỉ đông lúc đi Sapporo, từ tiểu sinh tại nuôi tại phương nam Chung Thần Lạc lần thứ nhất thấy tuyết.

Hoàn toàn mờ mịt, bao phủ trong làn áo bạc, tuyết đầy đầu cành.

Tại trong khách sạn uống vào cà phê nóng Chung Thần Lạc kích động đến không được, "Tại Dân ca, ngươi nhìn! Thật là lớn tuyết."

"Ừm."

La Tại Dân nhấp một miếng nóng chocolate, đem cái chén phóng tới mấy bên trên, từ phía sau lưng cho Chung Thần Lạc một cái ấm hô hô ôm.

"Thật là lớn tuyết a." Hắn phụ họa đến.

La Tại Dân không yêu ném tuyết, không chịu nổi đồng hành ba cái nhà trẻ không có tốt nghiệp thích. La Tại Dân cầm máy ảnh, nhìn xem Chung Thần Lạc tại đất tuyết bên trong vui chơi chạy.

Nguyên lai Weibo bình luận hạ "Ngươi vui vẻ ta cũng vui vẻ" tới như thế thực chất, La Tại Dân hướng Chung Thần Lạc tới gần.

Cầm từ dưới đất nhặt gậy gỗ, Chung Thần Lạc chính tại trống không đất tuyết bên trong viết đồ vật, NJM, đằng sau là một cái to lớn ái tâm.

"Thần Lạc nha, nhìn xem ta."

Chung Thần Lạc ngẩng đầu, lỗ tai cóng đến hồng hồng, ánh mắt lại lượng lượng, "Tại Dân ca, yêu ngươi nha!"

Mười vạn bạo kích, chính trúng hồng tâm.

"Ta cũng thế."

Muộn cơm đi ăn Nhật thức mì sợi, bốn người tổng cộng ăn sáu bát mì. Trong đêm lạnh, một đoàn người không dám ở bên ngoài đi dạo, đều về khách sạn.

La Tại Dân tắm rửa khe hở, Chung Thần Lạc cùng Hoàng Nhân Tuấn đi khách sạn cái khác cửa hàng giá rẻ mua đồ ăn vặt, suối nước nóng trứng rong biển, đến rượu đỡ trước, Chung Thần Lạc dừng một chút, hay là đi lấy bọt khí nước.

Đại khái là nghĩ đến cái gì chuyện thú vị, Hoàng Nhân Tuấn chọc chọc Chung Thần Lạc, "Ngươi biết không?"

"Cái gì?"

"La Tại Dân năm thứ ba đại học một đại tráng nâng a."

"Làm sao rồi?" Chung Thần Lạc nghiêng đầu.

"Có lúc trời tối tổ kết thúc, ta không uống rượu, ta nhìn La Tại Dân một người đem toàn trường đều uống gục, cuối cùng còn có thể giúp đỡ ta đánh đưa những người khác về nhà. Ta bây giờ suy nghĩ một chút, đều cảm thấy hắn lợi hại."

Chung Thần Lạc chậm chạp không có trả lời.

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn lại chụp hắn, "Đúng không "

Chung Thần Lạc đem đồ vật xách tới kết toán đài, nghiến răng nghiến lợi, "Vâng."

Đến trong hành lang, muốn quét thẻ mở cửa thời điểm, Chung Thần Lạc điểm kia nhỏ tính tình đã tiêu, còn không phải mình bị tình yêu làm choáng váng đầu óc.

Trong phòng người chính đang sát đầu, Chung Thần Lạc đem túi đồ ăn vặt bỏ lên trên bàn, chen vào máy sấy vì La Tại Dân thổi đầu.

La Tại Dân chất tóc rất mềm, tắm rửa xong không thổi đầu cũng sẽ không loạn bồng, không giống Chung Thần Lạc, không cần máy sấy sáng ngày thứ hai chính là cỏ dại đầu.

"Các ngươi năm nay viết danh sách sao?"

"Viết."

"Là cái gì a?"

"Không nói cho ngươi."

"Ta tại đại học năm 4 danh sách bên trên liền viết tốt nghiệp muốn cùng các bằng hữu đi lữ hành. Kết quả tốt nghiệp tất cả mọi người loay hoay không được, liền gác lại."

"Lúc đó đang tính thực hiện sao?" Chung Thần Lạc đóng lại máy sấy.

"Đâu chỉ tính thực hiện, quả thực vượt mức hoàn thành."

Từ Chung Thần Lạc góc độ nhìn lại, có thể nhìn thấy đèn quang chiếu rọi ném tại La Tại Dân dưới mắt lông mi cái bóng thật dài. Chung Thần Lạc đem cái cằm đặt tại vừa thổi xong tóc trên đầu, hai tay ôm lấy La Tại Dân cổ, "Ca ca vui vẻ, ta cũng vui vẻ."

Chung Thần Lạc chụp tốt nghiệp chiếu ngày ấy, hắn ba người ca ca đều đến. La Tại Dân tặng tốt nghiệp bó hoa là hoa hướng dương cùng cây khuynh diệp (bạch đàn) lách cách cúc. Tuy nói đại học đã mặc kệ dung nhan dáng vẻ, Chung Thần Lạc hay là tại chụp tốt nghiệp chiếu tiến đến đem bọc của mình đồ ăn lục nhuộm thành khổ màu nâu sẫm.

Hắn ôm La Tại Dân đưa hoa của hắn, đối ống kính cười đến thanh xuân dập dờn. Thời tiết đỉnh tốt, vạn dặm không Vân.

La Tại Dân cùng Chung Thần Lạc chụp ảnh lúc, gẩy gẩy Chung Thần Lạc học sĩ mũ bên trên bông, "Nhưng rốt cục đợi đến ngươi tốt nghiệp."

Chuyển một cái chớp mắt bọn hắn cùng một chỗ đều nhanh muốn ba năm.

Dùng thời gian của chúng ta đi bện cùng viết lên từ khúc chính hát đến nhất động lòng người địa phương, đã từng chưa từng để ý qua tinh quang nhật nguyệt đều có ý Nghĩa. Chung Thần Lạc là cái nhà hành động, nhưng tại cùng La Tại Dân kiểm tra máy ảnh bên trong vừa chụp ảnh chụp lúc, hắn đột nhiên có chút lãng mạn tưởng tượng.

Tưởng tượng tại bên trong dòng sông thời gian, bọn hắn có thể một mực lôi kéo tay, tại trên cùng một con thuyền, điểm một chiếc màu lam đèn. Cũng không cần gấp, nước sông đem bọn hắn đưa đi đâu bọn hắn liền đi đâu.

"Lạc Lạc, ngươi nhìn."

"Ừm, Nhân Tuấn ca thực sẽ chụp ảnh."

Tốt nghiệp lữ hành là La Tại Dân xách, khi Chung Thần Lạc biết lúc, La Tại Dân đã mời tốt nghỉ ngơi nửa tháng.

Nói là tốt nghiệp lữ hành chính là chạy loạn khắp nơi, hai người lần này đều vứt bỏ kế hoạch, đi đâu tính đâu.

Hoàng Nhân Tuấn mỗi ngày đều ở trong bầy uy hiếp bọn hắn tái phát ảnh chụp liền bọn hắn đá ra đi.

Sáu bảy nguyệt phơi cực kì, Chung Thần Lạc làn da bạch, phơi lâu làn da liền muốn phiếm hồng. Mỗi ngày trước khi ra cửa cho Chung Thần Lạc xát phòng nắng thành La Tại Dân mỗi ngày công khóa.

Nhìn thấy ở trong bầy phát TMI nói "Tại Dân ca đen", La Tại Dân đầu tiên là đưa di động bỏ vào chống nước trong túi, xoay người liền đem không có chút nào phòng bị Chung Thần Lạc ôm lấy sau đó ném vào trong biển.

Dài bãi đảo bãi cát là màu trắng, giẫm tại dưới chân hạt cát phi thường mảnh, hướng mặt thổi tới gió biển hòa với hoa nhài mùi thơm ngát.

Chạng vạng tối về khách sạn lúc, La Tại Dân một tay nắm Chung Thần Lạc, một tay cầm quả dừa, Chung Thần Lạc chính cắn vừa mua mạch phân.

"Tại Dân ca ngươi muốn ăn sao?"

La Tại Dân lắc đầu, đẩy trên sống mũi sắp tuột xuống kính râm, chỉ vào cách đó không xa dắt tay tản bộ vợ chồng già, "Năm mươi năm sau chúng ta cũng là cái dạng kia."

Chung Thần Lạc cười cười, "Tại Dân ca coi như già đi, cũng là đẹp trai nhất lão đầu tử."

"Nói đi, muốn cái gì?"

Lữ hành là tại ngày thứ mười kết thúc, vừa rời giường La Tại Dân không có ở trong phòng tìm tới mình người yêu cái bóng, đang chuẩn bị gọi điện thoại cho hắn, Chung Thần Lạc đã dẫn theo bữa sáng mở cửa đi vào.

Chung Thần Lạc tựa hồ một mực có lời muốn nói, đợi đến ăn điểm tâm xong, La Tại Dân uống một chén nước, hỏi hắn, "Làm sao rồi?"

"Mụ mụ muốn gặp ngươi."

Thu thập hành lý, trả phòng, đi sân bay. Trừ một mực phát tin tức bên ngoài, La Tại Dân biểu hiện được mười phần bình tĩnh.

Chung Thần Lạc tại đăng ký về sau, không thể không cưỡng ép thay La Tại Dân quan điện thoại di động.

"Ca ca, ngươi còn tốt chứ?"

"Ta rất tốt, ngủ đi."

Trong máy bay điều hoà không khí mở thật lạnh, La Tại Dân đóng lại cửa sổ, tìm tiếp viên hàng không muốn một đầu tấm thảm đóng đang ngủ phải hôn thiên hắc địa Chung Thần Lạc trên thân.

Xuống máy bay chờ hành lý lúc, La Tại Dân liền bắt đầu xác nhận trong điện thoại di động tin tức.

\- ta lúc đầu dẫn theo cao lương rượu đi, hét tới đằng sau liền cùng Nhân Tuấn cha hắn xưng huynh gọi đệ

\- ngươi có thể, sư cô sát thủ La Tại Dân

Hắn không đáng tin cậy trúc mã lại tới.

\- không cần lo lắng, Thần Lạc toàn gia đều rất hòa thuận, a di rất thân thiết

\- Thần Lạc ba ba không hút thuốc lá không uống rượu, trên bàn cơm ngươi nhưng tuyệt đối không được uống nhiều

\- Thần Lạc ca ca thích rượu đỏ

Không có việc gì, hắn trúc mã còn có một cái đáng tin cậy bạn trai.

"Tại Dân ca, đi thôi."

Xuống xe taxi, muốn vào cửa tiểu khu lúc, La Tại Dân giữ chặt Chung Thần Lạc, "Ta có thể chứ?"

Chung Thần Lạc sờ sờ cái cằm, suy tư một trận, một mặt nghiêm túc, "Mẹ ta đặc biệt không thích họ La, trước kia cùng cha ta yêu đương thời điểm, mẹ ta tình địch liền họ La."

La Tại Dân như lâm đại địch, "Nếu không như vậy đi, ngươi nói chúng ta máy bay tối nay, ta bây giờ lập tức về nhà cùng cha mẹ ta thương lượng sửa họ sự tình, ta cảm thấy cùng ta mẹ họ rất tốt, chính là ta cha kia quan có chút khổ sở, nhưng là vấn đề không lớn, hiện tại còn sớm, ta bay trở về sáng sớm ngày mai liền đi khu bên trong đồn công an. . ."

Chung Thần Lạc càng nghe càng muốn cười, "Tại Dân ca!"

"A?"

"Ta nói đùa, mẹ ta sẽ thích ngươi."

"Thật sao?" La Tại Dân đẩy rương hành lý.

"Mẹ ta liền thích dáng dấp đẹp mắt."

Không chỉ có mụ mụ thích dáng dấp đẹp mắt, tiểu di cũng thích dáng dấp đẹp mắt.

La Tại Dân vào cửa chuyện thứ nhất chính là vấn an, Chung Thần Lạc toàn gia đều ra động, phòng khách ngồi tràn đầy.

Về sau lại nhớ tới đến, La Tại Dân khẩn trương đến ký ức đều muốn rối loạn. May mà Lạc Lạc toàn gia đều cùng Lạc Lạc đồng dạng đáng yêu lại dễ thân, lâm lúc ngủ, La Tại Dân đi theo Chung Thần Lạc nói cũng đúng "Mụ mụ ngủ ngon" .

Chung mụ mụ cao hứng không được.

"Ta nói đi, mụ mụ sẽ thích ngươi."

La Tại Dân ngại tới cửa, lời muốn nói đều đổi thành hôn.

Chuyển nhà mới thời gian đã định xuống dưới, trở lại bọn hắn lần thứ nhất gặp mặt Phượng Hoàng hoa nở Kim thu tháng mười.

Bọn hắn một tháng đi sáu lần ở không thành chọn lựa đồ dùng trong nhà, đến cùng là hai người ở cùng nhau, cũng nên cả hai đều thích mới tốt.

Chuyển nhà mới trước một buổi tối, Chung Thần Lạc chính tại cho La Tại Dân xoa bóp. Dùng tay đem tinh dầu xoa nóng, thiếp tại La Tại Dân bên eo. Thời tiết một râm mát, La Tại Dân có khi sẽ cảm thấy thủ đoạn đau cùng xương sống thắt lưng, đều là ngồi lâu trước máy vi tính mao bệnh.

Chung Thần Lạc về Thượng Hải thời điểm, chuyên môn tìm dân gian một cái rất nổi danh lão trung y học mấy tay.

Trong nhà điểm cây bông gòn hương, kẹp lấy tinh dầu mùi thơm, La Tại Dân giống như có lẽ đã muốn đi vào mộng đẹp.

Dưới tay động tác càng phát ra nhu hòa, Chung Thần Lạc thổi tắt trên bàn mùi thơm hoa cỏ.

"Lạc Lạc?"

"Ừm?" Chung Thần Lạc xoa xoa tay.

"Đại học danh sách bên trên viết sự tình đều hoàn thành sao?"

"Không sai biệt lắm, ca ca đây này?"

"Hiện tại ta đã có mới danh sách." La Tại Dân ngồi dậy, nhìn xem Chung Thần Lạc.

"Ta cũng thế."

Là lâu dài đối mặt, đối phương đáy mắt chỉ có cái bóng của mình, màu vàng ấm dưới ánh đèn, chất đống tình cảm đều muốn từ trong mắt tràn ra tới.

"Yêu ngươi "

"Yêu ngươi "

# NCT vương đạo # NaCl

2020-10-03 bình luận: 10 nhiệt độ: 317

Tiếp theo thiên >

Bình luận ( 10 )

Nhiệt độ ( 317 )

Chung 11 người cất giữ này văn tự

Quả đào không ăn ngọt rất thích này văn tự

Quả đào không ăn ngọt đề cử này văn tự

Tống Tống Tống  rất thích này văn tự

Tính Cheng rất thích này văn tự

harid rất thích này văn tự

Tỏi dung bông cải xanh rất thích này văn tự

Tỏi dung bông cải xanh đề cử này văn tự

Là um tùm nha rất thích này văn tự

Là um tùm nha đề cử này văn tự

Ronronner rất thích này văn tự

Chi sĩ lưu tâm trứng thát rất thích này văn tự

Manh tương hôm nay mơ tới di tích sao rất thích này văn tự

Tích cực hướng lên cayla rất thích này văn tự

Thiết diện vô tư Tống đại hiệp rất thích này văn tự

Làm gì nha rất thích này văn tự

NK MTYT rất thích này văn tự

Nửa người ở giữa rất thích này văn tự

yjh_1004 rất thích này văn tự

u con thỏ 93 rất thích này văn tự

Ác bạn. Rất thích này văn tự

Ashe Aihee rất thích này văn tự

blue Blue 부 루 rất thích này văn tự

Mirror rất thích này văn tự

Oho rất thích này văn tự

Lão Trương a ta trèo tường a rất thích này văn tự

Cải trắng đạo sĩ rất thích này văn tự

FullSun☀️ rất thích này văn tự

ICESkylar rất thích này văn tự

. Rất thích này văn tự

Phấn chứng nhiệt rất thích này văn tự

Tuyết đầu mùa ngâm khẽ rất thích này văn tự

Peachenle đề cử này văn tự

Peachenle rất thích này văn tự

Dearjosie rất thích này văn tự

Tây ngõ hẻm lan rất thích này văn tự

Giác quan thứ bảy sense rất thích này văn tự

Giác quan thứ bảy sense đề cử này văn tự

Trạch hơi thở rất thích này văn tự

Realize đề cử này văn tự

Cứu tinh nông dân cá thể rất thích này văn tự

Tóm lại là con thỏ lật. Rất thích này văn tự

Nhờ lửa nhỏ rất thích này văn tự

Y nguyên rất thích này văn tự

💗Bonnie💗 rất thích này văn tự

Hi rất thích này văn tự

Là Tiểu Lạc mà tương nha rất thích này văn tự

Nhỏ nhảy đậu -77 đề cử này văn tự

wxpcy081 rất thích này văn tự

Thỏ kít lỗ tai trang sừng hươu đề cử này văn tự

Đỏ dùng tám đuôi phòng rất thích này văn tự

Xem thêm TOP


	41. Chapter 41

Thê mỹ mà 4(2)

Hệ áo khắc

Lý Đông Hách cùng Lý Đế Nỗ hai nhà thế giao, gia tộc chế dược xí nghiệp, một cái nguyệt trước cùng bản thổ một công ty ký cái đại đan, thuận tiện tới chơi chơi, không nghĩ tới quân dân xung đột thăng cấp phải cấp tốc như vậy. Thế là thuận lý thành chương chờ lâu mấy ngày này, ngờ tới Lý Đế Nỗ sẽ đến, chiến tranh cho vũ khí đi

Tư cung cấp giường ấm, không đến kiếm một bút mới là kẻ ngu. Buôn bán vũ khí không dám đắc tội, thuốc có thể khống người sinh tử. Tại thực lực tại quan hệ Lý Đông Hách cũng không phải dễ trêu. Đương nhiên muốn bán mặt mũi này, áo trắng nam nhân ngượng ngùng cười một tiếng, đối lấy thủ hạ nháy mắt, những người kia lập tức buông ra Chung Thần Lạc quy củ đứng vững, Chung Thần Lạc nhưng không có buông lỏng, nặng nề ánh mắt nhìn Lý Đông Hách, Lý Đông Hách đi đến bên cạnh hắn ôm lấy hắn bả vai. "Đi thôi, nhỏ phóng viên." Nhìn bóng lưng, phảng phất mấy năm không gặp hảo huynh đệ. Kì thực thân thể cứng đờ giống một khối tấm sắt, càng là hợp với mặt ngoài càng là không đủ gây sợ, Lý Đông Hách thì vừa vặn tương phản, cà lơ phất phơ nhìn không thấu, Chung Thần Lạc không biết hắn đang suy nghĩ gì, cũng không biết bước kế tiếp nên như thế nào đối phó, nhưng hắn biết hắn tuyệt sẽ không hảo tâm như vậy. Trên cổ tay dây thừng còn không có giải khai. Không phải phía nam một loạt gian phòng, rẽ ngoặt lên bậc cấp, đơn độc tiếp khách thất. Ngươi ngồi, hắn chỉ chỉ ghế sô pha, sau đó cho mình cầm chai nước ngồi đối diện hắn, ngoài cửa có người trấn giữ, trong phòng cũng có người cầm tại bên tường đứng, Chung Thần Lạc không nhúc nhích, cảnh giác nhìn xem hắn, Lý Đông Hách uống nước, lông mày chớp chớp. "Chớ khẩn trương, chính là tâm sự, đối ngươi có chút hiếu kì địa phương." Chung Thần Lạc hay là bất động. "Ngươi phải biết, ngươi là một cái phóng viên, đối ta không có giá trị gì. Ta nếu là nghĩ đối với ngươi như vậy, ngươi cũng sẽ không hoàn hoàn chỉnh chỉnh đứng tại nơi này." Rất phách lối, lại là lời nói thật. Chung Thần Lạc nghĩ minh bạch, chầm chậm ngồi xuống đến, Lý Đông Hách hộ bên trên nắp bình, hướng phía trước tìm kiếm thân. "Nghe Đế Nỗ nói, ngươi chính là cái kia đi hắn hệ thống máy tính bên trong trộm tư liệu nhỏ phóng viên, oa. . Thật ghê gớm, ta nghe nói sau liền nghĩ thấy thấy ngươi tới." Nói xong làm như có thật vỗ tay, "Làm sao làm được a?" Chung Thần Lạc lẳng lặng mà nhìn xem hắn."Ta có phương thức của ta. Đã nghĩ đạt được, tự nhiên là sẽ dùng hết tất cả biện pháp. "Nhưng theo ta hiểu rõ, hắn cũng không phải cái gì làm từ thiện." Bình nước thả đến trên bàn trà, lộ ra một cái hiểu rõ cười. "Đáng giá không?" Hồi ức mang theo cự người gai một cái chớp mắt xông vào não hải, đâm thấu mềm mại da thịt, lại không đụng tới La Tại Dân đối ống kính lạnh nhạt mỉm cười mặt. Chung Thần Lạc liễm hạ ánh mắt, khóe miệng hiển hiện phi thường nhạt cảm xúc, mỗi người

Đối đáng giá định Nghĩa cũng khác nhau, nhưng với ta mà nói, hắn hết thảy đều đáng giá. Trong mắt của hắn vĩnh viễn có núi có nước có rừng có hươu. Có tiếu dung, có yêu ý, hắn nhìn xem ngươi, trong sáng nguyệt quang vứt bỏ ngươi mà đến, không có hóa không đến tuyết, không có đen tối đường ban đêm.

Từ nhỏ đến lớn đều là như thế này, dạng này thích, dạng này đi theo. Lại giương mắt thần sắc chưa biến."Ngược lại là ngươi, vì cái gì dẫn ta tới cái này, tổng không phải là muốn cùng ta chuyện phiếm." Xác thực không giống bình thường, không vì cảm tính chi phối người, khó trách Lý Đế Nỗ sẽ nhấc lên hắn. Lý Đông Hách tâm tình không tệ, nguyện ý cùng hắn nhiều lời mấy câu, "Chờ người, ta làm như vậy hắn sẽ cao hứng." Lập tức nghĩ đến cái gì, nhếch lên chân vung hất tóc một mặt chán ghét, "Thực tại nhìn thấy họ thôi phiền, chỉ toàn làm một chút không coi là gì đồ vật. . Không rõ, Đế Nỗ vì cái gì cùng hắn kết giao, thêm hắn một người không nhiều thiếu hắn một cái không

Thiếu."

Thừa dịp đối diện người cúi đầu, Chung Thần Lạc dư quang cực nhanh quét mắt treo tại đồng hồ trên tường. Trong túi điện thoại giọng yên lặng, không biết Hoàng Nhân Tuấn tới chỗ đó, thời gian càng lâu trong lòng càng bất an, đã sớm cải biến ý nghĩ, hay là tìm không thấy mình tốt, Lý Đế Nỗ liền không tốt đối giao, huống chi còn có một cái Lý Đông Hách. Đến cùng là trứng chọi đá, đừng cứu mình không thành, ngược lại bồi tiến đến. Nghĩ đến cái này thu thần, phát hiện Lý Đông Hách không biết lúc nào đinh lấy mình nhìn, trong lòng của hắn giật mình, càng phát giác người này nhạy cảm phải quá mức, Lý Đông Hách ngược lại là tràn ngập hứng thú. "Nghĩ gì thế. Không phải là muốn làm sao chạy trốn đi. Không đúng, ngươi không giống như là sẽ nghĩ không thể nào sự tình. ." Hắn ngón trỏ gõ gõ ghế sô pha mặt."Vì cái gì hoảng. Chẳng lẽ có người cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ sao?" Giống như là xác minh lời hắn nói, tay người phía dưới gõ cửa tiến đến, tại Lý Đông Hách bên cạnh nói vài câu. Lý Đông Hách chân mày cong cong, ánh mắt trở lại Chung Thần Lạc nói câu đem hắn mang vào, người chưa đến thanh âm trước đến, ta chẳng hề làm gì, các ngươi dựa vào cái gì bắt ta, đem ta thả mở. Chính là Hoàng Nhân Tuấn. Tốt mất linh xấu linh, Chung Thần Lạc tâm tình phức tạp mà nhìn xem hắn, Hoàng Nhân Tuấn nhìn thấy Chung Thần Lạc cũng lăng, thầm nghĩ quả nhiên ở đây. Tiến hội trường cảm giác không có sai biệt. Điện thoại đánh không thông, cái bóng tìm không gặp, mấy phút sờ đến nơi này, kinh nghiệm của hắn so Chung Thần Lạc phong giàu nhiều lắm. Nhìn thấy người an an toàn toàn tâm buông ra. Hắn là ca ca, cũng là tiền bối, tự giác đem Chung Thần Lạc ngăn ở phía sau, đại khái cũng nhìn ra đây là nơi nào, trước mặt là những người nào, không phải vạn bất đắc dĩ không thể cứng đối cứng, đối Lý Đông Hách chìm giải thích rõ, chúng ta là bên trong môi, nay muộn đại biểu đại sứ quán được mời tham gia một tầng tiệc rượu, không phải cố ý xâm nhập nơi này quấy rầy tiên sinh, còn mời nhiều hơn tha thứ, có tổn thất gì nhất định đảm bảo đền bù. Không hoàn toàn ăn nói khép nép, đại biểu đại sứ quán mấy chữ cắn đến rất nặng. Chung Thần Lạc trước đó cũng không có xách chuyện này, Lý Đông Hách nhìn hắn một mắt, hay là cái một mình tính cách."Tổn thất ngươi nhưng đảm bảo đền bù không được, người đều chạy làm sao bồi." Hắn không nhanh không chậm nói, cửa trước bên ngoài bày ra ý, "Bị hắn đả thương người còn tại trong hội trường, như thế liền thả các ngươi đi thực tại không thể nào nói nổi." Lý Đông Hách không phải cái ăn chủ. Chung Thần Lạc đánh người, Hoàng Nhân Tuấn trong lòng kinh dị, nhưng khẳng định sự tình ra có nguyên nhân, trước giải quyết trước mắt. "Ngươi muốn làm sao xử lý." "Dễ làm." Lý Đông Hách trả lời dứt khoát lưu loát, khóe miệng ngang bướng cung độ chợt lóe lên."Chạy một cái liền lưu lại một cái rơi, ngươi cùng ngươi tiểu đồng bọn chỉ có thể có một cái còn sống ra ngoài." Nhẹ nhàng đến một câu như vậy, Hoàng Nhân Tuấn đầu óc nhảy nhảy. Phàm là xách ra có thể làm được bồi thường hắn đều tiếp nhận, bất kể nói thế nào đả thương người, hai người lại ở thế yếu, nhưng cái này cũng không hề đại biểu đối diện liền có thể lấy tin miệng mở Hà trong mồm chó nhả không ra ngà voi, hắn không phải cái gì tốt tỳ khí, Lý Đông Hách không đau không ngứa thái độ thấy hắn bốc cháy. Ánh mắt lạnh mấy chuyến, "Vị tiên sinh này, ngươi tựa hồ không có minh bạch, ta cùng hắn là đại sứ quán người, có được đặc quyền ngoại giao. Là, ngươi là có thể giết chúng ta, quân đội không có khả năng xuyên quốc gia đến, nhưng nhất định sẽ đi Hàn Quốc pháp viện đi trình tự tư pháp, chính phủ làm lên tố người, cho dù ngươi bản người cuối cùng không sẽ như thế nào. . . Ta tin tưởng loại phiền toái này vẫn có thể tránh liền tránh." Rất đơn giản sổ sách, tính thế nào không đến. Lý Đông Hách lúc đầu cũng đùa hắn hai, dứt khoát thuận cái thang hạ, chân buông xuống đứng người lên, "Ta không nói xong, còn có thứ hai con đường. Ngươi đi, hắn lưu lại, chúng ta còn có lời cần, buổi sáng ngày mai cho ngươi đưa trở về. Lại câu lên người hứng thú gì. Nhịn không được chạy Chung Thần Lạc một chút, cái sau có chút nhún vai, Hoàng Nhân Tuấn tâm muốn trở về lại thu thập ngươi, hỏi Lý Đông Hách, hắn đến cùng phạm cái gì sai. Cửa từ bên ngoài mở ra, Lý Đế Nỗ đi đến, đằng sau đi theo Phác Chí cảnh."Cái này ngươi không bằng ngươi hỏi một chút bản thân hắn, hoặc là hỏi một chút cái này vị, hai người bọn họ biết đến so khá tỉ mỉ," nói nhìn hướng người tới, Lý Đế Nỗ giật nhẹ cà vạt ngồi xuống, đối đầu Lý Đông Hách hỏi thăm mục quang nhẹ nhàng lắc đầu. Đây cũng là vị nào. Còn chưa mở miệng, Chung Thần Lạc đột nhiên tại sau lưng nói, ta tuyển đầu thứ hai, các ngươi thả hắn đi. Hoàng Nhân Tuấn chán nản, quay đầu trừng hắn, mù đảo cái gì loạn, Chung Thần Lạc đưa một ánh mắt, trước đi một cái còn có thể trở về tìm người, một hồi đổi chủ ý ai cũng ra không được. Vẫn còn do dự, Lý Đông Hách thấy rõ ràng, đẩy nhân viên không quan hệ ra bên ngoài đi."Đã quyết định, đi thôi, sẽ không đem hắn thế nào, nếu không đi bên cạnh uống hai chén?" Hoàng Nhân Tuấn không khách khí đánh rụng hắn tay, mấy lần quay đầu, sao có thể yên tâm, Chung Thần Lạc hơi hơi ngước mặt cười với hắn một cái.

Không nghĩ liên lụy Hoàng Nhân Tuấn, cũng không nghĩ La Tại Dân sự tình đem ra công khai để hắn lo lắng. Cửa đóng lại, gian phòng bên trong khôi phục yên lặng, giương mắt nhìn về phía Lý Đế Nỗ, Lý Đế Nỗ cũng đang nhìn hắn. Trong đầu lại hiện lên vỡ vụn không chịu nổi hình tượng, trái tim bỗng nhiên một co lại."Đừng nhìn ta như vậy, ta cũng không có theo dõi ngươi," hắn tận lực bình ổn lấy cảm xúc, "Có công việc tại một tầng, không tin điện thoại di động ta bên trong còn có mời

Mời tin."

Lý Đế Nỗ thái độ từ chối cho ý kiến. Không phải không tin hắn, cùng đi ra nhãn tuyến đều báo cáo qua, trùng hợp thay viện trưởng tham gia tiệc rượu, thượng truyền Vân quả nhiên tư liệu đều ngoan ngoãn tại trong máy vi tính, tạm thời không có phát đưa ra ngoài vết tích. Còn tra được chút những vật khác, không nghĩ tới nhanh như vậy lại gặp mặt, Chung Thần Lạc gặp hắn không nói lời nào, trầm mặc một hồi. "Lần trước sự tình chúng ta đã thanh toán xong, ta cầm tư liệu của ngươi, ngươi cũng có. . Video, ta nói được thì làm được, nếu như truyền đi ta tướng tin ngươi tra được." "Vậy lần này đâu." Lý Đế Nỗ hỏi. "Lần này, ta cũng không hỏng Lý tiên sinh sự tình." "Nhưng là ta giúp ngươi." Nếu không phải hắn hướng Lý Đông Hách đề cập qua, Lý Đông hách cũng không biết lái cái này miệng. ". . . , ta rất cảm tạ." "Chung Thần Lạc, ngươi đang giả ngu." Lý Đông Hách nói, Lý Đế Nỗ cũng không phải nhà từ thiện. Chung Thần Lạc âm thầm cắn cắn răng, "Không bằng chúng ta làm cái giao dịch. Ngươi thả ta đi, ta thiếu ngươi một cái ân tình, về sau có cần ta địa phương, ta có thể làm đến lời nói khẳng định giúp ngươi." Lý Đế Nỗ cúi đầu xuống cười cười, chậm rãi đứng lên, tay cắm vào miệng túi. "Chung phóng viên, ta không thiếu người tình. Ta cũng không cần ngươi ân tình, ngươi cảm thấy ngươi có thể làm được sự tình, có cái gì là ta làm không được

Sao?

"

Thiên Bình bên trên không có ngang nhau thẻ đánh bạc, dựa vào cái gì bàn điều kiện. Chỉ có thể phục tùng người khác bài bố."Ngươi hiện tại có hai lựa chọn. Thứ nhất, cùng ta đi gian phòng của ta. Thứ hai, mở cánh cửa này ra ngoài, Chí sẽ không nhất cản ngươi, phát sinh cái gì ta sẽ không lại quản." Thôi tiên sinh còn tại trong hội trường. Cùng ta vẫn là hắn, ngươi chọn một.

Nói không rõ tâm tình gì, giống thừa ngồi xe cáp treo, cảm xúc chồng đến đỉnh phong ngược lại không nghĩ bộc phát. Chung Thần Lạc giận quá thành cười, hắn nghĩ mãi mà không rõ Lý Đế Nỗ vì sao đối thân thể của hắn như thế có hứng thú, hay là nói hắn làm việc phương thức nhất quán như thế; hắn không dám xem trọng mình, cũng không đối Lý Đế Nỗ có cái gì chờ mong, nhưng là nếu là cái sau, Lý Đế Nỗ thực tại không giống là dục cầu bất mãn sinh lạnh không kỵ người. Có là người nghĩ nịnh bợ hắn, điểm điểm ngón tay liền sẽ có người tới cho hắn ấm giường. Cho nên vẫn là đối lần trước sự tình canh cánh trong lòng, hoặc là nói, mình một ít cử động hay là câu lên hứng thú của hắn. Trộm văn kiện? Phản kháng? Chọc giận hắn? Cuối cùng, chinh phục dục. Hắn rủ xuống rủ xuống mắt, cũng nên có cái biện pháp triệt để bỏ đi Lý Đế Nỗ thả trên người mình suy nghĩ, hắn nhận, hắn chính là bại tướng dưới tay, tiêu không chịu nổi Lý Đế Nỗ như thế nhớ thương; tổng so họ Thôi mạnh, tối thiểu không cần bẩn, trả giá một chút, nghiệt duyên sớm điểm chém hết. Phải ngoan ngoan ngoãn nghe lời. Làm ra quyết định kỹ càng, đi đến Lý Đế Nỗ trước mặt, giơ cổ tay lên lung lay. Đây là chọn tốt, Lý Đế Nỗ không sợ hắn đối tự mình động thủ, nhìn một chút Phác Chí Thành, dẫn đầu cất bước, Phác Chí Thành rút ra tiểu đao cắt đứt dây thừng, Chung Thần Lạc xoa xoa xương cổ tay, tối hít một hơi theo ở phía sau.

Xuyên qua hội trường, tiến vào cuối cùng hành lang, hai bên cũng có gian phòng, trang hoàng rõ ràng so trong hội trường càng thêm khí phái. Ở trong đó một gian dừng lại, Lý Đế Nỗ phía trước hắn ở phía sau, cửa tại sau lưng đóng lại khóa lại, đến một bước này dựa theo kế hoạch nhẫn nhục chịu đựng, xốc lên vạt áo kéo lên ống quần, ẩn tàng

Lợi khí bùm bùm rơi xuống đất. | mèo con thu hồi móng vuốt, Lý Đế Nỗ nhíu mày. Bị dò xét phải mục quang nhìn chằm chằm Chung Thần Lạc cũng không chột dạ, mặt không đỏ hơi thở không gấp. "Thế nào, cần ta mình cởi quần áo?" Lý Đế Nỗ ôm lấy cánh tay."Đi tẩy tẩy." Được rồi, còn ngại bẩn. Chung Thần Lạc trong lòng cười lạnh, lười nhác có cái gì biểu lộ âu phục bên ngoài bao ném ở trên ghế sa lon, quay đầu đi vào phòng vệ sinh. Tổng thống phòng cách cục, phòng tắm cũng có mười mấy bình diện tích, địa noãn mạo xưng đủ, hợp quy tắc phủ lên màu đen hình vuông đá cẩm thạch gạch, đứng tại vòi hoa sen hạ, nước ấm từ đỉnh đầu phun ra xối ở trên người, sau một lát nhiệt khí chưng đằng, đại não bắt đầu phát không, phảng phất tư duy từ não hải thuận thân thể lưu hướng lòng bàn chân. Lại có chút mờ mịt. Không có mất trí nhớ, không bằng nói quên cũng không thể quên được, rất đau, siêu cấp đau nhức, mất đi ý thức trước trong tầm mắt phần bụng bị nhô lên hơi "Hơi độ cong, tay vô ý thức theo tại trên bụng. Một đường tâm lý Kiện thiết, nói với mình, đây là một lần cuối cùng, vượt đi qua, Lý Đế Nỗ sẽ không lại tìm ngươi, nhưng là thân thể tuân theo chân thật nhất cảm thụ, từ lấn khinh người an ủi không được chôn qua bóng tối trái tim. Hay là sợ hãi. Nhắm mắt lại, mấy lần nắm tay, lại buông ra, sâu hô hấp, thẳng đến hốc mắt đều đang phát nhiệt, thẳng đến nghe được chốt cửa chuyển động, có người tiến đến. Chung Thần Lạc đột nhiên quay người. Lý Đế Nỗ bên cạnh đối mặt với hắn, âu phục cà vạt đã không gặp, chân trần, đang cúi đầu giải áo sơmi nút thắt, cảm nhận được mục quang nghiêng đầu nhìn về phía hắn. Động tác cũng nhanh, áo sơmi rộng mở Chung Thần Lạc mới phản ứng được, lại bỗng nhiên quay trở lại, nhìn chằm chằm nước nóng quản, Lý Đế Nỗ đây là muốn làm gì. "Ta. . Lập tức rửa sạch, chờ ta ra ngoài ngươi lại tẩy." Xác minh nói tới, ba một tiếng đóng lại chốt mở. Nước ngừng, quần áo ngưng tụ tập thanh âm càng thêm rõ ràng. "Chúng ta không bằng." "Vậy ta hiện tại liền ra ngoài được hay không." "Ngươi ra a." ". . Ngươi đi ra ngoài trước. "Xấu hổ cái gì, ta đều nhìn qua." "Ngươi!" "Hay là ngươi chột dạ, muốn chạy trốn?" Chạy cái rắm, Phác Chí Thành còn tại cửa ra vào đâu. Vừa muốn mắng chửi người, Lý Đế Nỗ vừa vặn kéo ra gian tắm rửa cửa, hơi lạnh thổi vào, hắn khẽ run rẩy, lời nói chắn tại trong cổ họng, lui về sau hai bước. Vậy liền cùng nhau tắm, người tiến vào lạnh nhạt nói, xoay tay lại kéo cửa lên, cánh tay vượt qua hắn mở ra chốt mở. Nước một lần nữa phun ra mà xuống, Chung Thần Lạc con mắt không biết nhìn về phía chỗ nào, dứt khoát lần nữa diện bích, lau mặt trong lòng mắng Lý Đế Nỗ ngu xuẩn, dọc theo rơi xuống đất pha lê hướng cổng chuyển, thử đồ thoát đi nơi thị phi. Làm sao có thể để hắn đi đâu. Còn chưa đụng phải nắm tay, bị người giữ chặt dùng lực kéo vào trong ngực, lòng bàn chân trượt đi thân thể mất đi cân bằng. Ngươi. Làm thật sao. . Đứng vững sau muốn tránh thoát lâu trụ mình rắn chắc cánh tay, Lý Đế Nỗ không hề động một chút nào, cúi đầu tinh mịn mật hôn rơi tại hắn trắng trẻo bên cạnh cái cổ bên trên, ấm áp hơi thở cùng làn da tiếp xúc, tê dại tê tê xúc giác nhanh nhanh xẹt qua tim, trong lồng ngực dâng lên một loại cảm giác kỳ dị, nhịp tim mở bắt đầu gia tốc. Hắn không biết mình lỗ tai đã đỏ. Lý Đế Nỗ nhìn tại mắt bên trong, thật giống mèo con phấn nộn thính tai, trong lòng ngứa, lại đi hôn hắn tai, từ vành tai một đường gặm cắn đến hình dạng tinh xảo xương quai xanh, tay cũng không nhàn rỗi, thuận eo nhỏ từ trên xuống dưới vuốt ve, cảm nhận được trong ngực thân thể run nhè nhẹ, ngón tay giở trò xấu vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị dọc theo cột sống dò xét hướng xương cùng, Chung Thần Lạc hít một hơi, chân không chịu được như nhũn ra, đỡ một thanh vòng lấy thân thể cánh tay mới không có tuột xuống. Sau đó tầm mắt chợt biến cao, hắn bị bóp lấy eo ôm. Không biết là vô tình hay là cố ý, bờ môi vừa vặn qua xương ngực sừng, Chung Thần Lạc mặt thắng địa ấm lên, nắm lên nắm đấm kém một chút liền muốn khắc chế không được nâng lên, không được, phải ngoan thuận, chỉ có thể thật căng thẳng cánh tay. Nguồn nước dần dần xa cách, Lý Đế Nỗ bước ra gian tắm rửa, đem hắn thả ở bên ngoài mấy bước xa bồn rửa mặt bên trên, lạnh buốt sờ cảm kích Chung Thần Lạc đánh cái lạnh chiến, vô ý thức chân khép lại rúc vào một chỗ, Lý Đế Nỗ không cho hắn thở dốc cơ hội, đầu gối bị tách ra, đứng tại giữa hai chân, nâng hắn sau cõng cúi đầu ngậm lấy hắn đầu vú. Đầu lưỡi liếm láp nhô lên đến điểm nhỏ, đầu răng tinh tế mài, bên tai truyền đến xấu hổ phún phún tiếng nước. Chung Thần Lạc chịu không được, sinh lý cũng là, tâm lý cũng thế, giãy dụa ngửa ra sau, hô hấp dồn dập, trầm thấp thở, đối với loại cảm giác này kỳ thật tương đương bối rối, cũng mới lần thứ hai mà thôi, còn muốn khắc chế thân thể phản kháng bản năng, Lý Đế Nỗ để hắn không có sợ hãi chỗ trống, phía sau lưng lực đạo tăng thêm, mộ địa nhẹ cắn một cái, hắn kinh hô một tiếng.

Nhói nhói cảm giác truyền đến trung khu thần kinh mở ra hồi ức chốt mở, chống đỡ tại đài xuôi theo cánh tay phản xạ có điều kiện run lên. Lý Đế Nỗ cảm thấy, hắn tại hại sợ, cũng tại kiềm chế sợ hãi, giật mình, đột nhiên liền muốn nhìn một chút hắn biểu lộ, cũng là làm như vậy, một cái tay nhào nặn hắn một bên khác ngực trước, ngồi dậy, nhìn xuống ánh mắt của hắn. Không biết là nhiệt độ trong phòng cao hay là tình dục lan tràn, dưới thân mặt người gò má đỏ bừng, chưa lau khô nước thuận đầu phát chảy qua chóp mũi, ánh mắt mê ly, không biết làm sao, cùng hắn mục quang tướng đối lại cố gắng biểu hiện trấn định thanh minh. Còn có ẩn tàng rất khá chợt lóe lên không cam lòng cùng khuất nhục. Lý Đế Nỗ khóe miệng dâng lên. Hắn bị cái biểu tình này lấy lòng, buông ra tay, nâng lên Chung Thần Lạc cái cằm hôn khóe mắt của hắn, là hắn thích vỡ vụn nhan sắc, lại đi bắt môi của hắn. Chung Thần Lạc tỉnh táo lại, dùng lực thoáng giãy dụa, thân tại trên gương mặt, động tác hơi bị lớn, thứ gì rơi tại bồn rửa tay bên trong. Nhìn cái vừa vặn, hô hấp trì trệ. Dầu bôi trơn. Đây là dự định tốt muốn tại nơi này làm, vô vọng cảm xúc thăng lên, chưa lên men liền bị đoạt đi, Lý Đế Nỗ bắt được hắn dưới đáy run run rẩy rẩy đứng lên đồ vật, tay vỗ qua bao tinh hoàn sau đó thuận trên dưới gánh động. Hắn hiếm khi cho bạn trên giường làm loại sự tình này, cho nên xem ra giống lòng từ bi —— trên thực tế đơn thuần bị hấp dẫn, Chung Thần Lạc toàn thân không có có chỗ nào không xinh đẹp, tính khí cũng phấn trắng nõn nà, cùng hắn chủ nhân đồng dạng không có kinh nghiệm lại mẫn cảm, Chung Thần Lạc thở hào hển, thân thể run rẩy cơ hồ co rút, đáy mắt phát nhiệt, muốn né ra tay của hắn, lại căn bản không làm được gì. Khoái cảm đến cấp tốc lại mãnh liệt, dục vọng phảng phất bị Lý Đế Nỗ thành thạo kỹ thuật điều khiển, hắn bắn ra. Đại não một nháy mắt trống không. Thẳng đến phần gáy dán lên băng lãnh bích gạch, chân bị nâng lên dựng tại Lý Đế Nỗ trên cánh tay. Lý Đế Nỗ đem trên tay Chung thần Lạc đồ vật ngồi xổm tại hắn giữa đùi, vặn ra dầu bôi trơn chen trên ngón tay, cái bình ném qua một bên, mò về hắn sau huyệt. Chung Thần Lạc con mắt một chút trợn to, toàn thân căng cứng, quên thở, một ngón tay chống đỡ tại huyệt miệng, hắn run rẩy thấp thở, sợ hãi rốt cục đè nén không được xuất hiện. Lý Đế Nỗ đương nhiên biết hắn đang sợ cái gì, có ý tứ, cũng không được gấp, chỉ bụng vây quanh cửa huyệt chung quanh thịt mềm không nhanh không chậm đảo quanh, đinh lấy phản ứng của hắn. Thình lình cắm đi vào, Chung Thần Lạc rên rỉ một tiếng, không như trong tưởng tượng đau đớn, càng nhiều là kích thích, kích thích hắn muốn rơi lệ, dính vào bôi trơn cùng tinh dịch ngón tay ở bên trong bích chọc ghẹo, giống có tiểu côn trùng đang cắn phía sau của hắn, eo không khỏi mềm mấy phần, lập tức thứ hai thứ ba ngón tay thêm tiến đến.

Ngươi. . Chậm một chút. . Hắn sắp nói không ra lời, một phát bắt được Lý Đế Nỗ cánh tay, tầm mắt dần dần trở nên mơ hồ, sau đó đột nhiên kêu lên sợ hãi, phá trùng điệp gảy một cái. Lý Đế Nỗ làm sùng tay dừng lại, ngón tay lại ngồi xổm quá khứ, Chung Thần Lạc giống điện giật đồng dạng, cơ hồ nhịn không được muốn đến rơi xuống. Tìm được, Lý Đế Nỗ vẫn cười cười. Ẩm ướt dính chất lỏng chậm rãi biến nhiều, không sai biệt lắm, hắn nắm tay rút ra, đã sớm gắng gượng dương vật nhắm ngay cửa hang đỉnh đi vào. Vết thương tốt hoàn toàn, lại tại vừa mới bị mạo xưng phân mở ra, ấm áp nhục bích cấp tốc hút tính khí đầu, kẹp Lý Đế Nỗ kêu lên một tiếng đau đớn, hay là gấp, chưa nhân sự, Chung Thần Lạc còn tại khẩn trương, hắn đưa ra một cái tay nhào nặn eo của hắn bên cạnh cùng đầu vú, một cái khác chỉ tiếp tục nâng eo hướng phía trước dùng sức, Chung Thần Lạc đứt quãng thở, trên lồng ngực hạ chập trùng, đội lên đầu thời điểm Lý Đế Nỗ cánh tay đã được mang ra mấy đạo thật sâu vết tích. Chậm rãi thở ra một hơi, trên thân người động. Sau huyệt bên trong dương vật đại lực trừu sáp, một đợt nối một đợt sinh lý kích thích xâm nhập lớn não, "A. ." Hắn tiếp tục dưới đất thấp ngâm, nước mắt nhịn không được trượt xuống đến, bỗng nhiên âm điệu đột nhiên biến cao, toàn thân kịch liệt lắc một cái, tê tê cảm giác giống điện lưu thông hướng toàn thân, Lý Đế Nỗ hướng phía nơi này dùng sức ép qua đến, một chút tiếp lấy một chút, Chung Thần Lạc muốn bị dìm ngập, cửa hang chết chết cắn run rẩy, yết hầu phát ra thanh âm ô ô. Trước mắt bạch quang lóe lên, lần thứ hai cao trào đến. Xấu hổ khoái cảm bị phóng thích, phấn hồng trên mặt đều là nước đọng, xen lẫn sinh lý nước mắt vết tích để hắn xem ra giống trong mưa tràn ngập nguy hiểm phiêu diêu Vân. Lý Đế Nỗ nhẫn không ngừng hếch eo, Chung Thần Lạc căn bản không biết mình xem ra càng mê người, hắn đột nhiên lui ra ngoài, không chờ phản ứng đem dưới thân người tiếp được đầu gối ôm lấy, đá văng ra cửa phòng vệ sinh. Mấy bước quẳng trên giường, hai tay chống tại hai bên, lại là vượt qua hắn, đi đủ đầu giường tránh thai bao. Phấn nộn cửa huyệt có chút mở ra, dường như chưa thích ứng xảy ra bất ngờ trống rỗng, chất lỏng tích táp chảy ra, lại dường như mời, Lý Đế Nỗ cứng hơn, mang tốt sau nâng lên chân của hắn, nắm eo nhỏ động thân mà tiến. Chung Thần Lạc miệng bên trong phát ra mèo con ngâm khẽ. Sẽ không có gì không thuận tiện, tay đè chặt hắn không ngừng run run mông thịt không chỗ ở nhào nặn, hạ thân càng không ngừng đến đánh trả đụng, phối hợp với dưới thân vỡ vụn âm phù trận trận truyền ra, hắn còn không có bắn, còn có tinh lực an ủi Chung Thần Lạc lần nữa nhô lên phía trước, đụng chạm đến mẫn cảm địa phương, Chung Thần Lạc bỗng nhiên chắp lên thân tử, sau huyệt lần nữa rút lại, Lý Đế Nỗ hút ngụm khí lạnh, rốt cục tiết ra. Kỳ thật còn có thể tiếp tục, cải biến chủ ý, chậm một lát tính khí nhổ ra, mũ hái được ném vào thùng rác, co lại chân bám lấy cái cằm nhìn người bên cạnh. Chung Thần Lạc con mắt chậm rãi mở ra, hắn quá mệt mỏi, thân thể trên dưới động một chút đều đang kêu gào đau nhức, thấy Lý Đế Nỗ không còn giày vò biết đã kết thúc, hít sâu mấy ngụm, giãy dụa lấy vịn eo ngồi dậy

Tới.

Khó khăn chen chân vào, xuống giường, không thể để cho Hoàng Nhân Tuấn biết, hắn phải đuổi tại hắn chuyển đến cứu binh trước đó trở về. "Gấp gáp như vậy, sứ quán những người kia không biết ngươi những sự tình này à." Lý Đế Nỗ dù bận vẫn ung dung hỏi, Chung Thần Lạc bóng lưng dừng một chút, chậm rãi từ bên giường đứng lên. "La Tại Dân là gì của ngươi. Thân thể hướng về phía trước nhoáng một cái, duỗi tay vịn chặt tường, cầm lấy trên ghế sa lon bên ngoài bao, chậm rãi từng bước đi vào phòng vệ sinh. Lý Đế Nỗ cũng không được gấp, nâng nâng khóe miệng, ánh mắt dời xuống đến tuyết trắng trên giường đơn pha tạp ngấn dấu vết, chờ một lúc từ trên giường xuống tới, Chung Thần Lạc đã mặc tốt, không nhìn hắn, từ phòng tắm ra kéo cửa phòng ra.

"Ngươi thích hắn?"

Chung Thần Lạc nhắm lại mắt, rơi xuống đất đem tiếng nói quan tại sau lưng.


	42. Chapter 42

Main Content

Archive of Our Own betaArchive of Our OwnU sắcr Naviga thứconHi, chocopie911! PostLog Out

Site Naviga thứconFandomsBrow sắcSearchA sóngutSearch Works

Work Search:

Thứcp: arthur merlin words>1000 sort:hits

Skip header

Ac thứcons

Chapter by Chapter Bookmark Mark for Later Com cửats Share Download

Work Header

Ra thứcng:

Explicit

Archive Warning:

Creator Cho sắc Not To U sắc Archive Warnings

Category:

M M

Fandom:

Toàn chức cao thủ - Hồ Điệp Lam | Quánzhí Gāoshǒu - Húdié Lán

Rela thứconship:

Người qua đường lá

Character:

Diệp Tu

Language: Trung văn - tiếng phổ thông quốc ngữ Stats:Publi phátd:2018-08-14Updated:2018-08-27Words:11097Chapters:4 ? Kudos:448Bookmarks:5Hits:32407

Nửa đêm người yêu

Scorpio1113

Notes:

Người qua đường lá; trói buộc, đạo cụ, có rất nhỏ dạy dỗ tình tiết; không tính nặng cửa

Chapter 1

Chapter Text

"Diệp Thu, ngươi thật sự không đi sao?"

Tô Mộc quả cam bên cạnh chỉnh đốn hành lý vừa hỏi, Diệp Tu nghiêng nghiêng mà dựa vào tại nàng cửa phòng khung lên, trong miệng vẫn ngậm một cột không nhen nhóm khói lửa.

"Không đi, không muốn động. . . Ngươi cũng biết, ta còn có rất nhiều sự tình muốn làm."

Mười giờ tối vừa qua khỏi, gia thế hệ khu ký túc xá hành lang đèn liền đóng hơn phân nửa, Diệp Tu nhìn qua hành lang tối như mực bên kia có chút thất thần.

"Ta không sao nhi, ngươi cùng Vân Tú hảo hảo chơi."

Vinh quang chức nghiệp thi đấu vòng tròn thứ bảy trận đấu mùa giải quý sau thi đấu, gia thế hệ đầu vầng đã bị hơi cây cỏ đào thải ra khỏi cục, thi đấu sau phục bàn đại đa số đội viên lười nhác bộ dáng thấy được Tô Mộc quả cam trong cơn giận dữ, Diệp Tu thì là sắc mặt bình thản biểu lộ nhìn không ra hỉ nộ. Hạ đừng thời kỳ sớm bắt đầu, những người khác như ong vỡ tổ làm chim thú tản ra, hắn chẳng qua là lẳng lặng yên đến sân thượng rút mấy cây khói lửa sau liền trở về phòng nghỉ ngơi.

Ừ, khi đó hắn còn gọi Diệp Thu.

Dỗ dành rời đi lo lắng hắn Tô Mộc quả cam, làm cho nàng yên lòng cùng Sở Vân thanh tú đi du lịch, nguyên bản hắn là muốn một khối đi đấy. Vừa mới bắt đầu hắn chống đẩy bất quá hai nữ sinh nhiệt tình mời, đã là đáp ứng xuống, thế nhưng là gần nhất thân thể của hắn phát sinh một ít tình huống lại để cho hắn tạm thời cải biến chủ ý.

Hắn cảm giác mình những ngày này không thích hợp.

Thời gian phát sinh ở hơi cây cỏ đánh bại Bách Hoa đoạt giải quán quân sáng ngày thứ hai, mông lung tỉnh lại Diệp Tu còn muốn lấy làm phân tích thu hình lại. Thế nhưng là đang muốn đứng dậy thời điểm, bên hông một hồi đau nhức cảm giác đem hắn lôi trở lại trên giường. Ngoại trừ toàn thân quỷ dị đau nhức, Diệp Tu vẫn cảm giác hai chân vô lực vả lại ngăn không được phát run, hắn đứng lên trong nháy mắt vẫn suýt nữa yếu đuối quỳ trên mặt đất.

'Đây là thế nào?' Diệp Tu buồn bực không thôi, dù sao sẽ không là vì chiến đội thành tích không tốt, chứng kiến hơi cây cỏ đoạt giải quán quân hâm mộ ghen ghét hận làm cho mình một đêm bị bệnh rồi a.

Kỳ quái còn có giữa đùi cái nào đó che giấu bộ vị truyền đến không cách nào nói nói trướng đau nhức, mỗi phóng ra một bước đều có làm cho người ta thụ tra tấn xé rách cảm giác.'Chẳng lẽ lại còn rất dài loét đít rồi hả?'

Đáng sợ nhất sự tình vẫn còn phía sau, khi hắn đứng lại tại phòng tắm tấm gương trước mặt, còn sót lại một chút bối rối trong nháy mắt đã bị trong gương bản thân thảm trạng cho dọa chạy.

Trong gương Diệp Tu trên cổ tất cả đều là vết đỏ, tới gần xương quai xanh vị trí còn có một chút máu ứ đọng. Lá sửa một cái người cảm thấy chẳng lẽ mình là bị đánh? Thế nhưng là cẩn thận quan sát xuống, những thứ này dấu vết lại không giống như là bị đánh đích, càng giống là bóp đi ra đấy. Chờ hắn đem toàn thân quần áo đều cởi đi rồi, lại nhìn lên thì càng dọa người rồi. Trên người có vết đỏ, máu ứ đọng thậm chí là hư hư thực thực dấu răng dấu,vết, giữa hai chân còn có có thể đoán được bị dây thừng siết qua dấu vết.

Diệp Tu biết mình bị câu lạc bộ cùng đội viên liên hợp xa lánh, nhưng tổng không đến mức thừa dịp hắn ngủ say thời điểm tiến đến đem đánh hắn một trận đi, hơn nữa thời điểm này chiến đội trong trừ hắn ra cùng Tô Mộc quả cam lấy bên ngoài, toàn bộ cũng đã nghỉ đã đi ra a.

'Bệnh ngoài da? Ung thư? Bị quỷ áp? Chẳng lẽ là tự chính mình bóp hay sao?' Diệp Tu như vậy suy nghĩ thời điểm đều cảm thấy ý nghĩ này hoang đường.

Hắn cho mình đổ một lớn chén nước sôi tĩnh táo một chút, sau đó bắt đầu suy nghĩ.

Diệp Tu mơ hồ cảm giác mình tựa hồ đi làm có chút sự tình, thế nhưng là trong đầu nhưng không có làm chuyện này trí nhớ, trước mắt tựa hồ hiện lên một ít hình ảnh, nhưng mà mơ mơ hồ hồ thấy không rõ.

Cùng loại sự tình lại đứt quãng mà phát sinh vài quay về, chỉ bất quá tình huống so với lần thứ nhất thời điểm tốt hơn chút nào, chính là thân thể cảm thấy mệt nhọc, trên người cũng không có thảm liệt như vậy tình huống rồi. Diệp Tu mình cũng là một cái tâm lớn đấy, hắn trong lúc vô tình nghe gia thế hệ bảo an trò chuyện lên mấy lần đêm khuya ở bên cửa gặp được chuyện của hắn. Nói thật Diệp Tu là hoàn toàn không nhớ rõ bản thân đi ra ngoài qua, hắn hoài nghi mình có phải hay không đi ra ngoài cùng người đánh nhau, còn không phải trên nắm đấm bỏ bàn tay, mà là lôi kéo nhau tóc bóp đối phương da thịt, giống như hắn đã từng đã từng gặp nữ nhân điên đánh nhau cái chủng loại kia.

Diệp Tu thật là ngoại trừ vinh quang, bên cạnh sự tình đều thấy được rất tùy ý. Đổi lại người khác sợ là muốn điên mất rồi, hắn thấy loại này dị trạng cũng không có ảnh hưởng hắn thi đấu thể thao trạng thái, hơn nữa theo thứ tám trận đấu mùa giải bắt đầu, số lần càng ngày càng ít, liền không thế nào đi so đo. Hắn từng muốn tại ký túc xá giả bộ cái cameras, kết quả cọ sát giày vò khốn khổ chít chít một mực không đưa nhiều thực tế.

Kỳ thật cũng không cần đợi đến lúc thật sự đi thực tế rồi, không có bao lâu,

Hắn, bị đã xuất ngũ.

Diệp Tu ly khai gia thế hệ về sau, đi vào hưng hân tiệm Internet trở thành ca đêm Network Management. Tuy nói đem quân lớn lao cười cái này tán nhân số lại lần nữa chơi là đường dài đằng đẵng kia tu xa này, nhưng cuối cùng không có phát sinh lần nữa chuyện như vậy, coi như là nhân họa đắc phúc đi.

Một lần nữa đưa vào võng du ôm ấp Diệp Tu, liền đem những này bừa bãi lộn xộn tất cả đều ném đến trong đầu trong góc, không suy nghĩ thêm nữa rồi.

Toàn bộ minh tinh thi đấu sau khi trở về, Diệp Tu chính là Diệp Thu phát hiện này lại để cho trần quả trên mặt tuy rằng chịu không nổi trong nội tâm rồi lại bảo bối Diệp Tu bảo bối đến không được, chẳng những không dùng lại trực ca đêm, vẫn làm chuyên cơ để cho bọn họ an tâm đi train level.

Hơn tám giờ tối, Diệp Tu đi bộ đi ra ngoài cho thuốc lá bổ sung hàng, đột nhiên nghĩ đến cho tiệm Internet mọi người mang một ít đồ nướng đêm hôm đó tiêu, liền vòng cái khác phương hướng đi mới mở tiệm thử xem. Ngay tại Diệp Tu đang chuẩn bị qua đường cái thời điểm, một người nam nhân kéo hắn lại.

"Ách. . . Có việc?" Diệp Tu nhìn đối phương mặt, liên tục xác thực có biết hay không.

"..."

"Xấu hổ, ta nhận lầm người." Đối phương nói qua liền buông lỏng tay, chẳng qua là nhìn chằm chằm vào Diệp Tu, thẳng đến Diệp Tu qua đường cái ly khai.

Loại này gặp trên đường đi nhận lầm người sự tình Diệp Tu rất nhanh liền không nhớ rõ, chỉ bất quá ngày hôm sau thu ngân quang tiểu muội kết giao một phần nhanh đưa cho hắn, nhưng mà hắn không có chú ý tới phần này bao bọc trên chỉ viết Diệp Tu thu, địa chỉ điện thoại gửi kiện người tin hơi thở toàn bộ không có, rất rõ ràng đây không phải gửi đến đấy, mà là trực tiếp giao cho tiệm Internet trước sân khấu đấy.

Diệp Tu ngoại trừ khói lửa lấy bên ngoài, quần áo nhật dụng toàn bộ đào bảo, liền cho rằng đây là hắn mạng lưới hàng đã mua một trong. Kết quả mở ra đến xem, đồ vật bên trong sâu sắc ngoài dự liệu của hắn.

Nho nhỏ dài nhỏ trong hộp, một cái USB, một cột màu đỏ dây thừng cùng một phong gãy đến chỉnh tề tín.

Diệp Tu trước nhìn tín, chữ số không nhiều, nhưng là thấy được Diệp Tu da đầu run lên.

(nội dung bức thư:

Không nghĩ tới còn có thể gặp lại ngươi, ngươi đối với ta không có ấn tượng lần nữa xác nhận suy đoán của ta, cái kia mấy ngày ngươi thật sự là mộng du. Ta nghĩ chính ngươi mới có thể đoán được mình là mộng du, có phải hay không chứng kiến thân thể của mình bộ dạng bị sợ hãi?

Tuy rằng như vậy thoạt nhìn không quá đạo đức, thế nhưng là ta thật sự không nỡ bỏ ngươi.

Ừ... USB trong đồ vật chỉ có thể bản thân vụng trộm nhìn nhé. )

Kỳ thật Diệp Tu có hoài nghi tới bản thân khả năng họa có mộng du, nhưng mà lần số không nhiều có lẽ không tính là nghiêm trọng. Ca đêm Network Management điên đảo làm việc và nghỉ ngơi lại để cho hắn muốn lại bơi một cái đều không được, mệt nhọc một cái suốt đêm, hắn là ngã đầu đi nằm ngủ, tỉnh lại cơ bản đều quá trưa rồi. Tiễn đưa phong thư này người là người nào, hắn đã nghĩ tới, chính là hôm qua tại hắn các loại đèn xanh đèn đỏ lúc giữ chặt người nam nhân kia. Diệp Tu chỉ nhớ rõ người này tướng mạo nhã nhặn thanh tú, thân cao so với hắn cao nữa cái đầu, hiển nhiên một bộ xã hội tinh anh bộ dáng, sau đó sẽ không có sau đó rồi.

Lúc này tiệm Internet người vẫn rất nhiều, Diệp Tu tuy có chuyên cơ sử dụng, nhưng dù sao vẫn còn trong quán Internet, rất sắc mặt lần lượt thời gian kề đến mười giờ hơn mười một giờ, đại bộ phận ngoại trừ suốt đêm đều đi hết sạch, hắn chạy tới trước sân khấu không mở ra A khu máy móc, cảnh tối lửa tắt đèn một người vụng trộm núp ở nơi hẻo lánh, đem USB cắm vào Computer.

Nếu như giờ phút này cho Diệp Tu lựa chọn, đây đại khái là hắn nhìn qua kinh khủng nhất đoạn ngắn.

Làm trong tấm hình xuất hiện ôm cùng một chỗ hôn đến khó phân thắng bại hai người, bị Diệp Tu giây nhận ra một cái trong đó chính là mình thời điểm, hắn trong nháy mắt có đâm mò mẫm bản thân xúc động.

USB trong là một đoạn mười lăm phút video.

Ngay từ đầu trong tấm hình hoàn cảnh rõ ràng cho thấy người nào đó người nhà phòng khách, cameras suy đoán cho ra là cố định rót vào góc tường, có thể quét đến từ cửa phòng đến huyền quan lại đến nhà hàng vị trí này.

Hình ảnh rời đi mười mấy giây sau, cửa mở, hai người xuất hiện ở trong tấm hình.

Cao một chút chính là cái kia thanh tú nam nhân, ăn mặc màu xanh sẫm nghỉ ngơi áo sơ mi quần jean, thấp một chút chính là cái kia chính là Diệp Tu rồi, khi đó chính trực mùa hạ, Diệp Tu trên người là một kiện rõ ràng T, hạ thân là gia thế hệ mùa hạ đồng phục của đội quần đỏ người. Hai người bên cạnh ôm bên cạnh hôn môi gập ghềnh mà tiến vào phòng khách, tay của đàn ông đã vươn vào Diệp Tu trong quần áo vuốt ve phía sau lưng của hắn. Bọn hắn trọn vẹn ở phòng khách hôn hơn một phút đồng hồ, cái kia nóng bỏng trình độ giống như người nào khoảng cách người nào lại không được tựa như, Diệp Tu giống như bạch tuộc như vậy quấn ở trên thân nam nhân, sau đó đã bị nam nhân đem đến nhà hàng trên mặt bàn rồi.

Nam nhân đem Diệp Tu buông sau liền tránh ra rồi, trong tấm hình chỉ còn lại có Diệp Tu một người.

Nằm ở trên bàn cơm Diệp Tu tựa hồ cảm thấy hơi nóng, tay xé ra chân đạp vài cái liền cởi quần ra. Như thường ngày linh hoạt thao tác con chuột bàn phím tiêm trắng hai tay hướng phía dưới phủ đến bản thân dĩ nhiên cương vật trên bắt đầu triệt động đứng lên.

Sắc mặt hắn ửng hồng ánh mắt sương mù, không biết có phải hay không là uống qua rượu, mắt thấy rất có phân lượng dương vật liền nhanh đã đến muốn bắn biên giới, Diệp Tu nghe được đeo trong tai nghe truyền đến một tiếng khàn khàn cảm nhận lại tràn ngập ngọt chán rên rỉ, "A ~ ừ. . . Ngươi làm gì thế nha. . . A. . Ha ha, tới đây, ta nghĩ muốn ngươi!"

Diệp Tu trên mặt khiếp sợ nhìn mình lười mềm nằm ở nhà người ta trong nhà ăn, bản thân đem mình chơi bắn, bên cạnh chơi vẫn bên cạnh rên rỉ thở dốc, cuối cùng co quắp tung tóe bản thân một ít bụng bạch trọc.

Các loại Diệp Tu rốt cuộc phục hồi tinh thần lại, mới hậu tri hậu giác phát hiện mình bây giờ lại cũng cứng ngắc.

Mà sau cùng làm hắn cảm thấy chấn động không phải là hắn nhìn video nhìn xúc động rồi, nhưng là cái kia chưa bao giờ dự đoán qua địa phương, hắn hậu đình —— xuất thủy.

\----tbc----

Chapter 2

Chapter Text

Video thanh process (tiến độ máy tính) vẫn còn đi lên phía trước lấy, video bên trong Diệp Tu mềm mà hô nam nhân, một lát sau nam nhân mới một lần nữa tại trong màn ảnh xuất hiện, trên tay cầm lấy một bó màu đỏ dây thừng, Diệp Tu ánh mắt ướt át mà nhìn qua hắn, nam nhân cúi người đến lẫn nhau trao đổi một cái hôn sâu.

Video bên ngoài Diệp Tu đối với thân thể của mình phản ứng trở tay không kịp, hắn nhìn lấy màn hình bên trong hai người càng diễn càng liệt, nghiễm nhiên dần dần hướng lấy tình ái ngọn núi cao nhất trèo đi. Diệp Tu ngơ ngác nhìn chằm chằm vào trong tay nam nhân dây đỏ, mơ mơ màng màng nhớ tới về sau phát hiện chân vết dây hằn, hẳn là bị nam nhân trói qua tạo thành.

Nhưng vào lúc này, Diệp Tu đỉnh đầu vang lên một thanh âm,

"Diệp Tu, trả không được tuyến sao? Nhanh mười hai giờ, mới phó bản CD." Diệp Tu tuy rằng đeo tai nghe, nhưng mà thanh âm điều đến nhỏ nhất, tăng thêm cảnh vật chung quanh rất yên tĩnh, vì vậy bên cạnh có nhân hòa hắn nói chuyện hắn lập tức chỉ nghe thấy rồi.

Người đến là Đường Nhu, nàng một mực ở thăng cấp, nhanh đến bá phó bản ghi chép thời gian, lại phát hiện Diệp Tu cũng không đến, vì vậy đi đến A khu muốn nhắc nhở một cái Diệp Tu. Nàng cách một cái bàn cùng Diệp Tu nói chuyện, không thấy được Diệp Tu trong màn hình phát ra đồ vật.

Tha cho là như thế này, vẫn là đem Diệp Tu kinh sợ ra một thân mồ hôi lạnh, nhanh chóng phục hồi tinh thần lại bạo tốc độ tay điểm động con chuột tắt đi video. Cũng may Đường Nhu tố chất cũng rất cao, đối với Diệp Tu đang xem đồ vật mặc dù hiếu kỳ nhưng không có mở miệng hỏi thăm.

"Ngươi chờ ta một hồi, ta lập tức sẽ tới." Diệp Tu nói ra.

"Tốt." Đường Nhu nói xong cũng quay người trở lại vị trí của mình rồi.

Diệp Tu vốn là muốn trực tiếp tắt máy tính rút USB, lẳng lặng suy nghĩ dưới cảm thấy chưa đủ thỏa đáng. Hắn ấn mở một cái trang web, đem USB bên trong trên văn kiện truyền đến một cái mây trong mâm, sau đó đem USB xóa bỏ sạch sẽ nhập lại format, hắn vẫn phục chế dán đi một tí tiệm Internet hệ thống bên trong điện ảnh văn bản tài liệu đem USB toàn bộ tồn tại đầy, lại đi đến toilet đốt rụi lá thư này. Diệp Tu muốn liền cái hộp mang trong hộp cái kia dây đỏ đều ném vào trong thùng rác, thế nhưng là hắn vẫn còn là đã trầm mặc một lúc sau, chẳng qua là vứt bỏ cái hộp nhưng đem dây đỏ nhét vào quần của mình túi.

Liền dường như không có thu được qua cái xách tay này bình thường, Diệp Tu đi trở về vị trí của mình, khởi động máy, thượng tuyến.

Hắn không nghĩ tới đi liên hệ người nam nhân kia, không có nghĩa là người nam nhân kia sẽ không tới liên hệ hắn. Thu được bao bọc ngày thứ ba, Diệp Tu nhận được thứ hai bao bọc.

Cùng hắn nói là bao bọc, không bằng nói là một phong EMS phát chuyển nhanh, phát chuyển nhanh trong chỉ có một USB, cái khác không còn có cái gì. Trần quả chứng kiến Diệp Tu thu được cái này không hiểu thấu thư tín còn hỏi hắn một câu, tiếp theo đã bị Diệp Tu gợn sóng không sợ hãi mấy câu dời đi lực chú ý. Cái này USB trong là cái gì nội dung Diệp Tu cũng không có ngay lập tức đi nhìn, tại lập lại thượng truyền, xóa bỏ một loạt động tác về sau, bình tĩnh như thường ngồi xuống vào trò chơi tiếp tục đi train level.

Bất quá, bá xong ba lượt phó bản CD Diệp Tu, rất khó được nói đến đêm nay có việc sớm hạ tuyến nghỉ ngơi.

Trong phòng trần quả sớm đã ngủ say, Đường Nhu tức thì vẫn còn lầu một đi train level, Diệp Tu đóng lại bản thân tiểu cất giữ lúc giữa cửa, thái độ khác thường khóa. Hắn đi đến bên giường, từ đáy giường lôi ra một cái rương, bên trong có một chút Tô Mộc quả cam từ gia thế hệ hắn nguyên lai gian phòng lấy tới đồ vật, Diệp Tu mở ra, từ bên trong tìm một cái máy tính bảng đi ra.

Mọi người đều biết hắn không dùng tay cơ, liền cho rằng hắn là người già tâm tính, loại này sản phẩm công nghệ cao không biết dùng không có hứng thú. Lại không nghĩ rằng hắn chẳng qua là ngại phiền toái, không ai biết rõ hắn có một đài máy tính bảng, càng không biết máy tính bảng trong có không ít Diệp Tu bản thân nghiên cứu phát minh vinh quang trò chơi trị số khảo thí trình tự. Đương nhiên, hắn hiện tại nhảy ra máy tính bảng không phải là muốn làm trò chơi khảo thí đấy.

Máy tính bảng đã sớm liền tốt gian phòng wifi, Diệp Tu điểm nhẹ vài cái, từ mây trong mâm đem giữa trưa thượng truyền video download xuống. Lần này video so sánh với lần dài, có hai mươi bảy phút đồng hồ. Diệp Tu hít thở sâu vài cái, ấn mở video.

Nếu như lần trước video là để cho Diệp Tu muốn đâm mò mẫm ánh mắt của mình, vậy lần này tức thì lại để cho hắn muốn trực tiếp từ cất giữ lúc giữa cửa sổ trực tiếp nhảy xuống.

Video bên trong hoàn cảnh không còn là cái kia lại để cho Diệp Tu nhìn quen mắt phòng khách, mà là một cái không có vật gì trải lấy cây sàn nhà rộng lớn gian phòng, Diệp Tu toàn thân bị thắt dây đỏ, cả người bị xâu cách mặt đất ước chừng một mét chỗ treo ở phòng ốc chỗ giữa. Video góc độ đại khái là từ Diệp Tu sau lưng cameras phía trên đi phía trước xuống quay chụp, Diệp Tu trước người là một mặt kính bức tường, trong gương còn có thể chứng kiến ngoại trừ sau phía trên cameras, kính bức tường phía trên, bên trái, bên phải, trái phía sau, phải phía sau toàn bộ đều là cameras. Diệp Tu ánh mắt cùng theo cái này cố định thị giác làm cho bày ra đấy, rất nhanh liền nhìn rõ ràng hắn giữa đùi huyệt động đút lấy cái thứ gì, chỉ lộ ra một cái màu đen tròn khấu trừ.

Hắn nghe trong tai nghe bản thân như có như không thở dốc, Diệp Tu hô hấp dần dần trầm trọng.

Diệp Tu là bị trói đã thành dây thừng trói trong kinh điển nhất xe tứ mã khen móng trói xâu trong phòng, đối phương tựa hồ sợ hãi mệt mỏi lấy Diệp Tu bả vai cùng cánh tay, đem hai tay đổi thành sau cao thủ trói, chỗ cổ tay bỏ thêm vải bông đệm lên. Hai chân không có giống truyền thống trong một mực cũng bị lên, mà là tay chân kết nối, đùi mở ra, cộng thêm gãy chân trói. Không thể không nói, đây là rất mỹ lệ buộc pháp, trở lên đủ loại đều cũng biết nam nhân coi như là dây thừng trói trong trong đó cao thủ.

Hắn lẻ loi trơ trọi mà bị xâu thêm vài phút đồng hồ, nam nhân mở cửa phòng đi đến.

"Bảo bối, ta đã đến, sốt ruột chờ rồi a."

Nam nhân đứng ở Diệp Tu bên người, một tay bóp lên Diệp Tu mập trau chuốt bờ mông, một tay ngả vào hắn sau huyệt, câu trên cái kia màu đen khấu trừ hoàn, chậm rì rì mà đút vào một cái, động tác văn nhã một chút đều không nóng nảy.

"Ừ. . . A... A a. . ."

Động tác rất nhã nhặn không sai, nhưng mà Diệp Tu đã là không chịu nổi, cái kia chuỗi màu đen chuỗi hạt bị kéo ra một cái, thì có nước nhìn theo khe đít nhỏ, toàn thân hắn co quắp một hồi, xem bộ dáng là bị cho tới cao trào.

"A. . . Ngươi, ngươi buông ra a, ta, ta. . . Ta!" Diệp Tu thở gấp nói.

"Ta. . . Cái gì nha." Nam nhân không để ý tới hắn, trên tay động tác liên tục, đầu lưỡi vẫn liếm liếm Diệp Tu tai khuếch trương.

"Ta. . . Muốn bắn." Diệp Tu mặt tựa hồ đỏ hơn.

Video bên ngoài Diệp Tu lúc này mới nhìn đến cái hông của hắn ngoại trừ buộc chặt lấy dây đỏ, vẫn buộc lên một cái màu đen dây lưng, dọc theo dây lưng xuống trước mặt nhìn lại, hắn mơ hồ chứng kiến có một cái inox khí cụ câu lấy hắn dương vật, lại để cho hắn bắn không đi ra.

"Muốn bắn đúng không. . . Vậy ngươi muốn hảo hảo làm nhé!" Nam nhân cười cười, đem màu đen chuỗi hạt dùng sức cắm trở về Diệp Tu thân thể, nhắm trúng Diệp Tu phát ra một tiếng thét lên.

Nam nhân chậm rãi đi đến Diệp Tu trước người, tấm gương bị ngăn trở, nét mặt của hắn cũng không có bị thu hút màn ảnh, nhưng cái này đều không ảnh hưởng có thể nhìn rõ ràng tại nam nhân cởi quần đào ra bản thân lớn vật trong nháy mắt, Diệp Tu cỡ nào gấp khó dằn nổi đem nam nhân đồ vật ngậm vào trong miệng của mình tư thái.

Diệp Tu toàn thân treo trên bầu trời không chỗ mượn lực, chỉ có thể nịnh nọt mà dùng đầu lưỡi tỉ mỉ thè lưỡi ra liếm biên dương vật từng cái mảnh chỗ, nam nhân tiếng hít thở cùng Diệp Tu nuốt lúc chậc chậc tiếng nước tràn ngập toàn bộ không gian. Nam nhân hưởng thụ lấy một hồi Diệp Tu phục vụ, liền bắt lấy bờ vai của hắn, liền giắt lực lượng bắt đầu địt Diệp Tu miệng.

"A.... . Ừ ừ. . . Ừ. . ." Diệp Tu miệng bị nhồi vào, chỉ có thể phát ra ô ô thanh âm.

Này làm sao muốn đều là một kiện rất khó chịu sự tình đi, thế nhưng là Diệp Tu rõ ràng có thể cảm giác thấy bản thân rất hưởng thụ bị địt miệng vui vẻ, bởi vì giờ phút này đang tại quan sát video bản thân sớm đã nửa lần lượt chăn bông, thân thể hướng lên ngẩng, tim đập rộn lên, miệng mở lớn, tựa hồ cùng video trong giống nhau bị người dâm lộng lấy khoang miệng. Hít vào miệng tuy rằng đầu có không khí, nhưng mà trong đầu của hắn tất cả đều là đối với dương vật mùi tanh tưởi vị khao khát, hắn muốn nếu là có nam nhân giờ phút này cần hắn phục vụ, hắn gặp không chút do dự há mồm ăn. Diệp Tu hạ thân gắng gượng lấy, nhưng mà còn chưa tới bắn đi ra thời điểm, hắn cam chịu số phận mà cởi bỏ dây lưng cởi quần, trần truồng lấy hai chân nằm ở trên giường, trái tay vịn máy tính bảng, tay phải mặc lên đồ đạc của mình.

Nam nhân rất động thêm vài phút đồng hồ liền xuất tại Diệp Tu trong miệng, hắn lè lưỡi hướng nam nhân phô bày một cái trắng sữa tinh dịch, các loại nam nhân khen ngợi vài câu gật gật đầu, Diệp Tu mới đưa tinh dịch nuốt xuống, động tác tự nhiên đến không có làm qua mười lần cũng có đã làm tám lần. Diệp Tu phân ra điểm tinh thần mắt nhìn bản thân hơi ngắn tóc, một cái liền nghĩ đến đây là xuất ngũ trước cuối cùng một trận gia thế hệ trận đấu một ngày trước, hắn bị Tô Mộc quả cam kéo lấy đi cắt cái tóc. Đây cũng là xuất ngũ trước, cùng người nam nhân này một lần cuối cùng gặp mặt.

Rất nhanh Diệp Tu sẽ không có Tinh Thần lực lại đi chú ý khác, video trong nam nhân nhổ nhét tại hắn trong lỗ đít chuỗi hạt, người quỳ trên mặt đất, đôi môi hôn lên huyệt của hắn cửa. Người nam nhân kia, tại thè lưỡi ra liếm huyệt của hắn.

Video bên trong Diệp Tu bắt đầu toàn thân run run, video bên ngoài Diệp Tu động tác trên tay càng phát ra nhanh hơn.

Rất nhanh nam nhân nâng dậy bản thân lần nữa cứng rắn dương vật cắm vào Diệp Tu thân thể, nắm Diệp Tu eo hung hăng mà đút vào đứng lên, video trong là hắn bị hoàn toàn địt ra sau không có hạn cuối rên rỉ, video bên ngoài là quanh quẩn tại nho nhỏ trữ tàng thất Rick chế tạo rên rỉ.

'Ba ba ba' thanh âm bên tai không dứt, Diệp Tu toàn thân như nhũn ra, tay trái dĩ nhiên mất đi khí lực, máy tính bảng rơi xuống tại bên giường. Diệp Tu hình ảnh nhìn không tới, chỉ có thể nghe được trong tai nghe thanh âm, nhưng mà hắn biết không quản là cái nào bản thân, cũng đã là ở cao trào biên giới.

"Ô ô. . . Ta, ta muốn bắn, a. . . Buông ra, buông ra a. . !" Diệp Tu hạ thể sưng, thế nhưng là bị đồ vật câu thúc lấy, không có biện pháp bắn ra.

"Ta dạy cho ngươi đấy, ngươi không nhớ sao?" Nam nhân tốc độ cao nhất địt làm cho Diệp Tu thân thể, mỗi một cái liền nghiền tại tuyến tiền liệt lên, lại để cho Diệp Tu mỗi một khắc đều tại thiên đường cùng Địa Ngục lúc giữa lưỡng lự, vừa thống khổ vừa nhanh vui cười.

"Ô. . . Ta. . ." Diệp Tu nói không nên lời.

"Không nói? Không nói sẽ không lại để cho bắn." Nam nhân cười híp mắt đe dọa đến.

"Ta. . . Ta là chủ nhân đấy. . Chủ nhân chó cái... Cả đời. . . A, A.... . Đều chỉ lại để cho chủ nhân địt." Diệp Tu thỏa hiệp.

Nam nhân nghe được Diệp Tu đáp án sau rất hài lòng gật đầu, bàn tay khi đến trước mặt cởi bỏ luồng Diệp Tu thật lâu khí cụ, sau đó, hắn cứ như vậy bắn tới trên sàn nhà.

Diệp Tu nghe được bản thân vậy mà nói ra như vậy mang theo nhục nhã tính chất lại cực độ cảm thấy thẹn một câu, không khỏi toàn thân co rút, phía trước cùng đằng sau chất lỏng vẩy ra, trong nháy mắt liền cao triều.

Video đến nơi đây phát ra chấm dứt, Diệp Tu co quắp trên giường cả buổi không có trì hoãn qua được đến. Không có trì hoãn vượt qua nguyên nhân có nhị, một là vì cao trào kình phong còn không có qua, nhị là bởi vì hắn đúng là cảm nhận được chưa đủ, một loại từ thân thể đến tinh thần khát khao. Cái loại này hư không đến từ chính hắn vẫn còn nước chảy sau huyệt, một trương co rụt lại về phía hắn lên án lấy không có được thỏa mãn.

Ta đã xong, đây là Diệp Tu giờ phút này duy nhất ý niệm trong đầu.

\----tbc----

Chapter 3

Chapter Text

Thứ sáu bốn giờ chiều, Diệp Tu ngồi ở khoảng cách gia thế hệ ngoài hai trăm thước một quán rượu gian phòng trên mặt giường lớn suy nghĩ nhân sinh, hắn trên miệng ngậm lấy điếu thuốc, trong tay đặt một cái dung lượng không nhỏ thùng giấy.

Bao bọc là nam nhân bản thân tết âm lịch trước giờ giao cho tiệm Internet trước sân khấu đấy, như trước không có kí tên, chỉ viết một cái 'Diệp Tu thu' . Thùng giấy bên trong nội dung so với hai lần trước hơn nhiều không ít, lớn nhất bất đồng nếu không có tồn trữ lấy Diệp Tu bản thân biểu diễn coi thường nhiều lần USB rồi. Tầng tầng lớp lớp đồ vật trong có một trương tết âm lịch thiệp chúc mừng, phía trên chỉ có một hàng chữ: "Sớm chúc tết âm lịch tốt, những thứ này đều là đưa cho ngươi tết âm lịch lễ vật, nếu là nghĩ kỹ, có thể vào thứ sáu sáu tới tìm ta. Chờ ngươi, ta đều tại."

Thiệp chúc mừng nội dung không đáng sợ, Diệp Tu là đối với trong rương những vật khác phát sầu. Bây giờ cách bắt được cái xách tay này đã có một đoạn thời gian, vinh quang tết âm lịch nhiệm vụ, tất cả đại công hội nhằm vào vây quét đến bao vây tiễu trừ địch, bận rộn võng du chém giết cuối cùng tạm thời nhàn rỗi. Kết quả Diệp Tu một rảnh rỗi, trong đầu toàn bộ là nam nhân cùng nam nhân tiễn đưa đồ vật. Diệp Tu hít mấy hơi thở, lên mạng đính hai ngày khách sạn gian phòng.

Trong tửu điếm cũng không có nam nhân thân ảnh, Diệp Tu đính khách sạn chỉ là bởi vì nam nhân tiễn đưa đồ vật đều là bất tiện tại tiệm Internet, dù là là chính bản thân hắn ở tiểu cất giữ lúc giữa tiến hành xử trí đấy, xuất phát từ tôn trọng hắn cũng không có thể tại phòng ốc trong toilet làm những chuyện này. Rương hòm mở ra đệ nhất kiện đập vào mi mắt chính là một bộ ống rửa ruột, dài 1 thước xích xích mềm quản cùng ba đại bình 500ml xích xích tề, ba cái bất đồng hình hào inox nước chảy vòi phun, thấy được Diệp Tu một hồi chột dạ, cầm trong tay bản thuyết minh nhưng là một chữ đều không thấy rõ, lại càng không cần phải nói ống rửa ruột bên cạnh cái kia tại một cái đằng trước trong video biểu hiện ra qua đeo trên hắn hạ thể giá cả xa xỉ khố trinh thao, sau huyệt trên vị trí cái kia năm khối tròn vo bi thép lãnh khốc hào quang chợt hiện đến độ làm cho không người nào có thể nhìn thẳng rồi. Diệp Tu trong đầu thổi qua một chút như vậy hình ảnh, hắn vững tin vô số lần mộng du trong bản thân đã sớm quen tay hay việc sử dụng những thứ này đạo cụ rồi, có thể thanh tỉnh trạng thái ở dưới Diệp Tu liền cầm lên đến dũng khí đều không có.

Thời gian bị sinh sôi mài đi mất nửa giờ, Diệp Tu khẽ cắn môi, cầm lấy ống rửa ruột cùng khố trinh thao đi vào phòng tắm.

"Ừ. . . A...... Ha ha, ừ. . . A "

Đáng tiếc trong phòng chỉ có Diệp Tu một người, không có nhiều người đang, bằng không thì có thể thưởng thức được như thế dâm loạn lại xinh đẹp phong cảnh rồi.

Nhiều người trong dân cư cái kia không thể chiến thắng Đấu Thần, vinh quang toàn chức giáo khoa thư, giờ phút này toàn thân trần trụi mà nằm ở bên bồn tắm duyên, miệng mở lớn lấy thở, rên rỉ đứt quãng mà từ trong miệng toát ra. Màu đen mềm quản liên thông lấy nước chảy quản xuyên qua cửa huyệt thật sâu cắm vào hắn đường ruột trong, đây mới là hắn lần thứ hai xích xích, Diệp Tu cũng đã tại cao trào biên giới cao thấp lưỡng lự không dứt. Lần thứ nhất rót thời điểm, ngoài ý liệu đau đớn lại để cho hắn không nhịn được, trọc [đục] dịch thể sắp xếp phòng tắm sàn nhà khắp nơi đều là. Có thể đã đến lần thứ hai thời điểm, đã liền Diệp Tu mình cũng làm không rõ ràng, vì cái gì xích xích đau đớn lại đem hắn kích thích đến độ cứng ngắc. Bụng của hắn hơi trướng, hai mông không tự chủ được hướng lên nâng lên, trước người dương vật đã cao cao ngạo nghễ ưỡn lên, Diệp Tu thò tay cho mình đánh cho vài cái, cảm giác tự triệt hoàn toàn không thể giảm bớt dục vọng xâm nhập. Hắn cưỡng ép đè xuống xuất tinh dục niệm, phần bụng dùng sức bài xuất lần thứ hai xích xích dịch thể, tay run chân run bắt đầu lần thứ ba hướng trong cơ thể của mình rót vào chất lỏng.

Các loại Diệp Tu bản thân rót tốt tràng, cho hạ thân luồng tốt rồi khố trinh thao, thời gian sớm đã đi tới bảy giờ rất nhiều, trên TV chính phát hình thời sự tin tức.

Trong rương còn có một trói ngón cái thô màu đỏ dây thừng, cùng với một bộ quần áo. Chứng kiến cái này rất quen màu sắc, Diệp Tu hiểu rõ, hắn rất bình tĩnh bật máy tính lên lục soát tự trói mai rùa trói giáo trình, vê thành dây thừng một đầu mà bắt đầu hướng trên người lượn quanh.

Nam nhân nếu như cho Diệp Tu chuẩn bị rơi xuống quần áo, rất rõ ràng ý tứ chính là lại để cho hắn ăn mặc cái này một thân trang phục tiến đến phó ước. Áo là một kiện áo sơ mi trắng, thoạt nhìn rất bình thường, có thể kinh Diệp Tu nhiều lần quan sát đi sau hiện, cái này áo sơ mi trắng là tu thân khoản, hơn nữa chất liệu chuyển lệch mỏng, dán tại làn da trên thế nhưng là xuyên qua vô cùng. Xem ra nam nhân đối với Diệp Tu dáng người nhỏ đã là hiểu rõ vô cùng. Diệp Tu trên người vẫn thắt dây thừng, thế nhưng là mặc lên cái này hơi nhanh áo sơ mi trắng rồi lại là vừa vặn tốt. Mơ hồ lộ ra màu đỏ văn lạc, rồi lại không buộc được phá hủy áo sơmi trang phục dưới Diệp Tu thân hình.

Trên thân áo sơ mi trắng, hạ thân dĩ nhiên là là một cái quần tây dài đen rồi, phía trước nhìn xem bình thường, lật đến đằng sau nhìn qua vẫn là đem Diệp Tu lôi đến nho nhỏ bó tay rồi một cái. Quần toàn bộ bờ mông giống như là bị người đào một cái động lớn, nếu là ăn mặc này quần, bờ mông tức thì gặp bại lộ trong không khí không hề che lấp. Diệp Tu không ngốc, như vậy quần tự nhiên là vì đầy đối phương nào đó tình thú.

Diệp Tu đem mình nguyên bộ trang bị hoàn tất, đi đến phòng tắm trước cái gương lớn bị ép thưởng thức một cái hắn bộ dáng bây giờ. Môi của hắn bởi vì xích xích nhịn đau bị cắn đến sưng đỏ, hai mắt mang nước mắt, sắc mặt ửng đỏ, bởi vì hưng phấn cùng xung đột núm vú đính đến quần áo nổi lên hai cái đốm, hạ thân bởi vì khố trinh thao khoản tiền chắc chắn hình xếp đặt thiết kế phồng lên một cái túi lớn, bờ mông trần trụi, mông thịt theo Diệp Tu mỗi phóng ra một bước đều hơi hơi run run, sau huyệt bởi vì chuỗi hạt tồn tại sớm đã ướt át, điểm mẫn cảm mỗi bị đè nát chướng ngại vật một lần, dương vật sẽ bởi vì khố trinh thao trói buộc không được giải thoát nguyên nhân trướng đau nhức một lần. Cũng chỉ là như vậy nhìn xem đều sẽ cảm giác đến cái này người dâm đãng vô cùng, không biết còn tưởng rằng người đã bị dâm nhục một lần. Nếu như không muốn cho Diệp Tu lúc này cho mình một cái đánh giá mà nói, vậy hắn hiện tại nhất định sẽ cho ra khách quan hai chữ —— cầu địt.

Diệp Tu yên lặng tự giễu bản thân vài câu, hắn cảm thấy không đợi hắn tìm được nam nhân trụ sở, bản thân tiếp theo bởi vì kích thích quá độ, tuyến tiền liệt nhiều lần cao trào mà đi không đặng đường.

Internet địa đồ mở ra, Diệp Tu dựa vào trong trí nhớ còn thừa không có mấy đoạn ngắn lục soát nam nhân chỗ cư xá. Hắn nguyên bản ăn mặc quần áo vẫn ở lại trong tửu điếm, gian phòng là mở hai ngày, hắn còn muốn thay y phục tốt tài năng quay về hưng hân. Hiện tại hắn lấy lấy một thân tình thú trang phục, bên ngoài đầu bọc lấy bản thân hồi lâu không tẩy dài khoản lông quần áo, bước chân phiêu hốt mà gián tiếp tìm được năm sáu trăm gạo bên ngoài chỗ mục đích.

Vượt quá Diệp Tu dự kiến chính là, nam nhân đang đứng tại cửa tiểu khu chờ hắn.

"Không dùng như vậy kinh ngạc, ta từng Chủ nhật đều ở chỗ này chờ ngươi, sợ ngươi tìm không thấy đường." Nam nhân vươn tay dắt qua Diệp Tu đấy, thừa dịp người vẫn giật mình lấy không có kịp phản ứng, nam nhân sẽ đem Diệp Tu mang về nhà.

Diệp Tu nhìn xem quen thuộc lại hoàn cảnh lạ lẫm, lạ lẫm lại quen thuộc nam nhân, không biết nên nói cái gì.

"Không nóng sao?" Trong phòng mở ra hơi ấm, nam nhân đều muốn cởi Diệp Tu áo lông, Diệp Tu theo bản năng hướng sau vừa lui.

Nam nhân cũng không giận, lẳng lặng yên nhìn xem Diệp Tu. Diệp Tu nghĩ đến mình cũng mặc thành như vậy người tới nhà, còn có cái gì có thể e lệ đấy. Thích thú vì vậy hai mắt vừa nhắm mắt, sẽ đem áo khoác cho thoát khỏi.

Đối diện tìm đến đến ánh mắt nóng rực, bỏng đến Diệp Tu thân thể không bị khống chế mà bắt đầu phát run, hắn không biết mình giờ phút này cái gì biểu lộ, tư duy cứng ngắc làm không xuất ra kia động tác của hắn.

Hai người cứ như vậy ngươi nhìn chằm chằm vào ta, ta nhìn vào ngươi giằng co một hồi lâu, nam nhân mới lắc đầu đi lên trước đến.

"Ta tính bị ngươi đánh bại. . . Bảo bối, ngươi không dùng quá khẩn trương, ta sẽ không làm thương tổn ngươi."

Lúng túng bầu không khí biến mất dần, Diệp Tu cũng dần dần đem mình da mặt dày nhặt được đem về. Hắn lấy lại bình tĩnh, cẩn thận quan sát đến khuôn mặt nam nhân. Nam nhân tướng mạo là thuộc về cái loại này thanh tú bình thản không xuất ra chọn nhưng mà cực nén lòng mà nhìn xem lần hai loại hình, quần áo ở nhà không thể che lấp hết rõ ràng có tập thể hình xinh đẹp dáng người, so sánh với Diệp Tu loại này nhiều năm điện cạnh trạch nam(*) một thân xốp thịt trắng, hai tướng đối lập có thể phân được cao thấp. Từ lắp đặt thiết bị phong cách đến vật phẩm phối hợp, viền vàng kính mắt cùng hiện tại thời thượng kiểu tóc, đều biểu hiện đó là một tinh xảo hình nam nhân, Diệp Tu không tự chủ được sờ lên không có cạo sạch sẽ râu ria cái cằm, nếu có thể cầm được đi ra đấy, cũng chỉ có hắn nhiều năm tỉ mỉ bảo hộ hai tay rồi.

Nam nhân hoàn ở Diệp Tu kích thước lưng áo, dấu tay trên trói thắt Diệp Tu thân thể màu đỏ dây thừng, nhàn nhạt thở dài.

"Bảo bối, ngươi tự trói không có làm tốt, ngươi xem một chút, cái này mấy cái nút buộc điểm cũng không có đúng, " nam nhân cách áo sơ mi điều chỉnh luồng dây thừng mấy chỗ vị trí, "Nơi đây gặp áp bách thần kinh, nơi đây dễ dàng tạo thành nguy hiểm, như gặp được đột phát tình huống ngươi thì phiền toái."

"A..." Diệp Tu tỉnh dậy thời điểm cho tới bây giờ chưa làm qua chuyện như vậy, đối mặt nam nhân gió xuân giống như quan tâm nói, nhịn không được oán thầm.

"A!" Diệp Tu tại nhịn không được não bổ sung lấy kế tiếp sẽ phát sinh gì gì đó thời điểm, hắn đột nhiên bị nam nhân bế lên.

"Chúng ta trước tâm sự đi." Nam nhân ôm Diệp Tu tại trên ghế sa lon ngồi xuống, Diệp Tu ngồi nam nhân trên đùi, thân thể dựa lấy nam nhân, hai tay vòng nam nhân cổ, hai người khoảng cách thoáng cái kéo vào không ít.

"Không có gì muốn hỏi ta chăng?"

"..."

Tay của đàn ông chỉ như có như không tại Diệp Tu trên thân chạy, khi thì vuốt ve Diệp Tu vai cái cổ, khi thì xoa nhẹ Diệp Tu hai gò má, đầu ngón tay ngả ngớn giống như mà lướt qua Diệp Tu thân thể sở hữu mẫn cảm địa phương. Diệp Tu ôm tay của đàn ông càng phát ra thu được nhanh, hắn giờ phút này thập phần muốn hôn trên đối phương màu đỏ sậm bờ môi.

Bất quá, thật sự là hắn có chuyện muốn hỏi.

"A ~ ừ, ly biệt bóp ở đây." Diệp Tu bị nam nhân mò được ngồi phịch ở người ta trong ngực, rất lâu mới hồi phục tinh thần lại, hắn mở miệng hỏi thăm một kiện hắn hiếu kỳ đã lâu sự tình,

"Ta muốn biết, chúng ta là như thế nào gặp gỡ đấy."

\----tbc----

Chapter 4

Chapter Text

Nam nhân là cách nhà không xa GAY đi cửa ra vào nhặt được Diệp Tu đấy.

Cư xá Tây Môn đi ra ngoài là một cái bóng rừng nói, dọc theo bóng rừng đạo đi đến đầu là một tòa Offices bổ sung buôn bán phố, buôn bán phố dựa vào bóng rừng đạo một bên sắp xếp lầu, bị biến thành quán bar một cái phố. Biến mất tại dưới bóng cây cuối cùng một tòa ba tầng lầu nhỏ, chính là địa phương GAY trong forum có chút danh tiếng một nhà.

Lầu một cùng bình thường quán bar không sai biệt lắm, uống rượu khiêu vũ còn sẽ có diễn xuất, nhưng mà lầu hai liền không giống nhau, mà nhà này quán bar đặc sắc ngay tại ở hắn lầu hai. Quán bar lầu hai là một tòa loại nhỏ hội sở, chỉ có hội viên hoặc đã bị đặc thù mời người mới có thể đi vào, hội viên đều có thân phận bằng chứng, bình thường hội sở sẽ không theo lúc cởi mở, bình thường chỉ có thứ năm đến chủ nhật, còn có là đặc biệt biểu diễn cùng có lão sư đến khi đi học mới có thể mở cửa.

Hội sở vào miệng cùng quán bar vào miệng không có ở đây cùng một cái phương hướng, ngược lại trang trí giống như cái khẩn cấp ra khỏi cửa, cho dù là ban ngày nhìn cũng chỉ là như một đi thông văn phòng bình thường cửa thủy tinh. Nam nhân là hội sở hội viên cao cấp, đêm hôm đó hắn là cùng trong vòng bằng hữu thu được thư mời sang đây xem đại sư biểu diễn đấy, lại không nghĩ rằng tại hội sở cửa ra vào gặp gỡ bị nhân viên công tác ngăn lại Diệp Tu.

Ra vào hội sở hội viên có hội sở phát ra ID kẹt, còn có bản thân cùng ID kẹt lẫn nhau chứng thực một bộ hệ thống, rất rõ ràng Diệp Tu không có như vậy ID kẹt. Nếu như là không phải hội viên muốn vào vào mà nói, cái kia có hội viên sớm hướng hội sở thân thỉnh đặc biệt kẹt mới mới được, hoặc là hội viên chủ hoặc là nô tài đi.

Đừng nói ra vào hội sở những thứ này có đặc thù thị người tốt, chính là lầu một trong quán rượu nhảy đáp đến vui sướng đám người, ai mà không cẩn thận phối hợp trang phục lộng lẫy lấy trang sức, không ít người còn là nùng trang diễm mạt (*) đấy, không có người nào giống như Diệp Tu dạng này mặc lấy màu đỏ quần thể thao nhiều nếp nhăn trắng T trên chân một đôi bãi cát dép lê, còn có một thân mùi thuốc lá cùng cao thấp không đều râu ria, ánh mắt một mảnh mắt quầng thâm, toàn bộ người tinh thần uể oải giống như là ba ngày ba đêm không ngủ tựa như, bị nhân viên công tác trực tiếp chống đỡ quả thực là đương nhiên không cần lý do.

Rất nhiều đến xem diễn xuất hội viên cũng đều chú ý tới bên này ngoài ý muốn, nhưng đều chỉ là liếc qua mà thôi, có thể nam nhân cũng là bị Diệp Tu trên người cái loại này kèm theo lười biếng rồi lại tự tin khí chất cho hấp dẫn. Diệp Tu tướng mạo không kém, nam nhân nhiều nhìn mấy lần đã cảm thấy người trước mắt càng xem càng đẹp mắt, hắn suy nghĩ một chút liền đi lên là Diệp Tu giải vây.

"Ngươi cũng là người cùng sở thích?" Cái này là nam nhân hỏi Diệp Tu câu nói đầu tiên.

"Ta thấy nhiều người ở đây đến tham gia náo nhiệt." Đây là Diệp Tu trả lời, chẳng qua là Diệp Tu bây giờ là khẳng định không nhớ rõ.

"..."

Nam nhân muốn mang Diệp Tu cùng một chỗ đi vào, có thể là vì hội sở quy củ không thành, hắn liền tạm thời dấu hiệu vòng đeo ở cổ đều tìm không thấy một cái. Bằng hữu nhìn ra được nam nhân đối với Diệp Tu hứng thú, sẽ không miễn cưỡng nam nhân cùng đi xem biểu diễn.

Khi đó nam nhân không biết Diệp Tu là ở mộng du trạng thái đấy, chẳng qua là mơ hồ cảm thấy người có chút không đúng, tiến vào quán bar không có một hồi Diệp Tu thì có gật đầu chóng mặt, nói chuyện cũng chậm mấy nhịp. Nam nhân tâm cảm giác không phải là gặp được cắn dược a, lại không biết Diệp Tu chỉ là bởi vì cực kỳ kém tửu lượng, bị trong quán rượu thổi qua mùi rượu —— hun say.

Hắn dứt khoát đem Diệp Tu đẩy mạnh sân nhảy cho nam nhân khác dán khiêu vũ, muốn nhìn một chút Diệp Tu đến cùng là tới nơi này làm gì đấy. Nam nhân ngồi ở bên cạnh vị trí nhìn thêm vài phút đồng hồ, đều nhanh cũng bị Diệp Tu kỹ thuật nhảy chết cười rồi, nhìn ra được người tiết tấu cảm giác rất tốt, nhưng cái này mềm nằm sấp nằm sấp mà nhấc tay nhấc chân là làm Chương Ngư bản tập thể dục theo đài sao?

Còn là có đàn ông khác chú ý tới Diệp Tu, không bao lâu liền dựa đi tới hai cái to lớn dáng người hán tử, bọn hắn một trước một sau dán lên Diệp Tu thân thể, giống như kẹp sandwich giống nhau đem hắn kẹp ở giữa tại trong sàn nhảy lắc lư. Người đứng phía sau theo âm nhạc nhịp từng điểm từng điểm rất động lên hạ thể, sưng vật cứng bắt chước giao hợp động tác đỉnh lộng lấy Diệp Tu khe đít, phía trước chính là cái kia tay đều đã không cần tốn nhiều sức tiến vào Diệp Tu trong quần, một cái một cái triệt lấy hắn dương vật. Không bao lâu Diệp Tu liền yếu đuối tại người đứng phía sau trên người, ánh mắt híp lại, ngực phập phồng đến lợi hại, khẽ nhếch miệng lấy, nướt bọt đều nhìn theo khóe miệng chảy ra, nhìn qua chính là thoải mái đấy.

Nam nhân vốn thấy được vẫn thật vui vẻ, nhưng mà vừa nghĩ tới người là hắn trước vừa ý đấy, dựa vào cái gì bản thân còn không có đến chơi trước hết lại để cho cho người khác giở trò. Đột nhiên một cỗ vô danh lửa cháy, đi vào sân nhảy không để ý người bên ngoài kinh ngạc một chút sẽ đem Diệp Tu cho nửa nửa kéo địa mang đi rồi.

Nam nhân nói với Diệp Tu, kỳ thật bọn hắn lần thứ nhất làm không phải là trong nhà, mà là đang quán bar bên cạnh tiểu hoa viên cũng đã đã làm.

Diệp Tu bị nam nhân đẩy ngã tại một trương có thể cung cấp người qua đường hóng mát nghỉ ngơi trên bàn đá, Diệp Tu đã hơi say tự nhiên vừa đẩy liền đổ. Nam nhân hỏa khí chưa tiêu, không giống qua đánh dã pháo còn có thể săn sóc pháo bạn bè, hắn thuần thục đem Diệp Tu bới cái tinh quang, hoàn toàn không lo lắng không cẩn thận đi ngang qua người đem Diệp Tu đều thấy hết, dù sao hắn lúc này thời điểm liền Diệp Tu tên cũng không biết.

Bôi trơn tề còn là vừa rồi bằng hữu cho, dù sao hắn hôm nay vốn chính là đến xem biểu diễn đấy, không có ý định ước hẹn người nào. Kết quả một cho Diệp Tu làm khuếch trương thời điểm còn là hơi ngoài ý muốn một cái, Diệp Tu rất rõ ràng là không có sau đó đình kinh nghiệm tình dục hoặc là kinh nghiệm tương đối ít cái loại người này, màu sắc nhạt nhẽo cửa động đóng chặt, ngón tay tiến vào không có trong dự đoán phối hợp, lỗ thịt căng đầy bọc lấy ngón tay của hắn không thể động đậy. Nam nhân nhìn nhìn Diệp Tu vẻ mặt mơ hồ bộ dạng, đột nhiên hoài nghi cái này người không phải là thất tình tìm đến kích thích đi.

Nam nhân cúi đầu hôn một cái Diệp Tu, Diệp Tu bờ môi hơi lạnh, kỹ thuật hôn vụng về, lần nữa gia tăng lên người nọ là chim non khả năng.

Bất quá Diệp Tu cái kia dù thế nào mơ hồ khóe mắt, đều kèm theo một đuôi trào phúng mùi vị, còn là khơi dậy nam nhân trời sinh chinh phục muốn.

"A. . . Ngươi đang làm gì thế ~ ly biệt a. . ." Diệp Tu thuận theo mà mở ra bắp đùi của mình, nam nhân ngồi ở trên mặt ghế đá cho Diệp Tu thè lưỡi ra liếm huyệt.

Diệp Tu cho tới bây giờ không có thụ qua đãi ngộ như vậy, không hề kinh nghiệm tình dục hắn căn bản không phải nam nhân đối thủ, không có vài cái đã bị liếm lấy buồn bã kêu đau. Hắn dương vật đứng thẳng phun thanh dịch thể, hoàn toàn chính là tại bắn biên giới rồi.

"Không nghĩ tới ngươi thể chất nhạy cảm như vậy, nói cho ta biết, ta là ngươi người đàn ông đầu tiên sao?" Nam nhân không có gì xử nam tinh khiết nữ tình tiết, có thể Diệp Tu hiện tại toàn bộ tình huống ngươi muốn nói là trang thuần đều rất khó.

"Đừng. . . Ta thật là khổ sở... Ngươi. . . Ta. . . Ừ ~" Diệp Tu chỉ có thể một lần một lần mà kêu xin khoan dung, chính hắn cũng không biết mình tại tên gì, nam nhân hỏi hắn cái gì hắn cũng không biết.

"Ngoan ~ đừng sợ, một hồi liền nhanh sống."

Nam nhân đem Diệp Tu trở mình, không thể chờ đợi được dùng bản thân vật cứng triệt để cho Diệp Tu phá trinh.

"A ~ đau nhức!" Dù sao là lần đầu tiên, một chút cũng không đau vậy khẳng định là giả dối.

"Thật sự đau không?" Nam nhân tinh chuẩn đâm trên tuyến tiền liệt vị trí, Diệp Tu còn chưa kịp lại thở ra một lần đau nhức, tiếng thứ hai 'A' âm đuôi liền đều đã thay đổi điều.

"Chậm một chút, ngươi chậm một chút! . . . Ừ, thật kỳ quái. . . Ngươi... A "

Diệp Tu nằm ở trên bàn đá, tay nắm thật chặt y phục của mình, hạ thân đút vào khoái cảm tới quá cường liệt, hắn có chút chịu không được, vô thức muốn tránh ra nam nhân, thế nhưng là người sớm đã bị địt đến đã mất đi khí lực, chân lung tung đá một cái, hắn không có đá đến nam nhân ngược lại đem trên chân dép lê cho đá bay rồi.

Hai tháng sau đó.

"A.... . . A... Aha a... Lại dùng thêm chút sức a, ngươi. . . Ngươi chưa ăn cơm sao?"

Diệp Tu ngồi tê đít đầu giường, bị trói buộc tay treo lên, hai chân mở ra góc độ to lớn hoàn toàn đến nhờ sự giúp đỡ trường kỳ dạy dỗ công lao, hắn dây chằng càng mềm mại rồi. Nam nhân nằm ở Diệp Tu trước người, chậm rãi mà đỉnh lộng lấy hắn, một chút cũng không nóng nảy, ngược lại là dục vọng không chiếm được thỏa mãn Diệp Tu nhịn không được rồi.

Từ khi Diệp Tu lựa chọn cùng nam nhân duy trì thân thể quan hệ về sau, một tháng tổng muốn gặp gỡ mấy lần, so với mộng du thời kỳ số lần càng nhiều.

Bất quá cho tới bây giờ, hắn cũng không biết nam nhân này tên gọi là gì, nam nhân mặc dù biết tên của hắn cùng tại hưng hân tiệm Internet lấy bên ngoài, cái khác cũng chưa bao giờ hỏi qua, đã liền vì cái gì cả cái gian phòng trong đều là cameras Diệp Tu cũng không hỏi.

Bất quá nam nhân còn là nói cho Diệp Tu công tác của mình cùng lắp đặt cameras nguyên nhân.

Lắp đặt cameras là vừa chuyển vào cư xá thời điểm sự tình, lúc ấy cư xá còn mới, vật nghiệp lại không có đúng chỗ, liên tục mấy đêm rồi vài nhà đều gặp không may kẻ trộm, nam nhân phòng ngừa chu đáo liền giả bộ một bộ giám sát và điều khiển hệ thống, dù sao bình thường đều chỉ với hắn, không sao cả có hay không cameras đối với.

Nam nhân đã từng lưu lại luật học nấu nướng, học thành sau đã tới rồi H thành phố gây dựng sự nghiệp, nguyên nhân chỉ là bởi vì nơi này cách nhà xa, hắn như vậy tính hướng không dễ dàng bị cha mẹ phát hiện, dù sao hắn vẫn không có ý định ra tủ. Nam nhân đại học nguyên bản chính là học y đấy, vì vậy Diệp Tu dị thường hắn phản ứng đến so với bình thường người nhanh, chỉ bất quá hắn thật sự đối với một chuyến này không có hứng thú, lúc này mới lui học nước Pháp.

Hai người đều là ước hẹn tại nửa đêm, nam nhân cùng bằng hữu tại H thành phố mở một nhà sáng ý quán cơm, thường xuyên muốn bận đến đã khuya, vì vậy liền cho Diệp Tu lưu lại cửa phòng chìa khoá thuận tiện hắn ra vào. An bài như vậy cũng phù hợp Diệp Tu cày phó bản đi train level cơ bản yêu cầu, trong thư phòng có nam nhân cho Diệp Tu xứng chuyên dụng Computer, như vậy Diệp Tu có thể bảy tám điểm cứ tới đây, một bên các loại nam nhân đem về, một bên tại vinh quang trong làm mưa làm gió. Các loại giúp xong, người sẽ trở lại rồi, bữa ăn khuya cũng đã làm xong, sau đó hai người ngọt ngào mật mật ăn cái gì, nói chuyện phiếm, lại sau đó lẫn nhau gặm cút ngay lên giường. Bọn hắn có đôi khi tại phòng ngủ làm, có đôi khi ở phòng khách làm, có đôi khi làm xong lại tẩy một lần tắm lúc lại làm một lần, đương nhiên bọn hắn phần lớn thời gian tại nam nhân phòng chơi trong làm. Phòng chơi trong có nghiêm chỉnh trước mặt bức tường đều giả bộ tấm gương, vì thế Diệp Tu vẫn cười nhạo nam nhân yêu thật là kỳ lạ, hoàn toàn không thấy mình ở trong gian phòng đó cao trào số lần là tối đa đấy.

Tối hôm đó, Diệp Tu tại máy vi tính xem Video làm chiến thuật phân tích, nhanh làm cho tới khi nào xong thôi nam nhân đẩy cửa đi đến, cầm trên tay cái này tiểu khay.

"Bảo bối, ta nghĩ tại ngươi trên mông đít ghi cái chữ."

Diệp Tu giương mắt nhìn khay trong đồ vật, một cái trong đĩa nhỏ cái đĩa màu đỏ tím chất lỏng, một trương màu trắng hơi mờ giấy, cùng một chi thuốc màu bút.

"Cái gì chữ?"

Nam nhân đem khay đưa tới Diệp Tu trước mặt lại để cho chính hắn nhìn, cái kia trương hơi mờ trên giấy có một chỗ bị chạm rỗng hình chữ, phía trên chỉ có hai chữ —— 'Dâm đãng' .

Diệp Tu chứng kiến cũng không tức giận, cười đứng lên, cởi rộng thùng thình ở nhà chơi rông quần, thân thể khom xuống xanh tại trước bàn sách, đem bản thân mập mạp bờ mông hiến tại nam nhân trước mặt.

"Ngươi muốn yêu thích ta có thể đi văn một cái." Diệp Tu nói

"Không cần phải, " nam nhân lắc đầu, "Ngươi gặp bất tiện."

Đây là hắn lưỡng thường xuyên đùa tiểu tình thú, nam nhân thường xuyên gặp dùng thuốc màu tại Diệp Tu trên người viết chữ, như thế nào tình dục hạ lưu viết như thế nào. Nam nhân làm người rất săn sóc, vô luận tại tính sự tình trong như thế nào giày vò Diệp Tu, chưa bao giờ mua xương bả vai trở lên lưu lại dấu vết, về sau phát hiện Diệp Tu cực kỳ coi trọng hai tay của mình, buộc chặt thời điểm liền phi thường cẩn thận tránh được mấu chốt vị trí, hoặc là trên nệm mềm mại không cho hắn bị thương. Trong đĩa thuốc màu chỉ dùng để hoa Thanh màu trắng đặc chế, không dễ dàng bị rửa đi, nhưng gặp theo thời gian dần dần tẩy màu biến mất, lựa chọn như vậy là thập phần an toàn rồi.

"Ngày nào đó ta xem ngán, còn có thể đổi một cái." Hắn như vậy cùng Diệp Tu nói.

"Sách, nam nhân đều là có mới nới cũ." Diệp Tu bĩu môi.

"Bảo bối, ngươi là ngay cả mình cùng một chỗ mắng sao."

Mấy phút đồng hồ sau thuốc màu liền đã làm, nam nhân vạch trần mất giấy trắng, Diệp Tu cửa huyệt phải phía trên ba cm trên cặp mông liền có hơn hai cái màu đỏ tím dâm đãng, sấn tại Diệp Tu được không sáng làn da lên, vô cùng dễ làm người khác chú ý.

Nam nhân vỗ vỗ Diệp Tu bờ mông, "Bảo bối hai chữ này thực thích hợp ngươi."

"Ta cảm thấy cho ngươi cũng rất thích hợp đấy."

"Ngươi xem ngươi đều ẩm ướt thành như vậy."

Tay của đàn ông chỉ nhẹ nhàng vỗ về chơi đùa Diệp Tu cửa huyệt thịt mềm, dẫn tới thân thể của hắn run rẩy lên.

"Ngươi nói ngươi công tác thời điểm vẫn đút lấy nhảy trứng, có phải hay không dâm đãng đến thực chất bên trong rồi."

Diệp Tu từ vừa rồi sẽ không có mặc đồ lót, chỉ mặc một cái ở nhà chơi rông quần an vị tại Computer trước mặt. Hắn cho ăn... Bản thân một cái màu hồng phấn nhảy trứng, sợ hãi dâm thủy nhuộm dần đi ra, vẫn đút một cái hậu môn nhét. Nam nhân biết rõ Diệp Tu tại làm chính sự bất tiện nhìn, đều là xem chừng thời gian mới tiến gian phòng trong, lại không nghĩ rằng Diệp Tu hôm nay sóng đã đến loại trình độ này, vậy mà ẩn chứa nhảy trứng công tác.

"Vậy ngươi tới hay không địt?" Diệp Tu nhấc chân giẫm ở nam nhân hạ bộ trên.

, làm sao có thể không đến.

\----tbc----

Ac thứcons

↑ Top Bookmark

Com cửats

R yougi_Shiki_2019, Shuci, Snow_Ye, to xoarrow030, Tiffany2535414355, wmjxzzb, heptane sắcp, du_flyfly, Zhangweida, Aspros, ponny007, Narikso, and mêzer29 as well as 435 guests left kudos on this work!

Post Com cửat

Com cửat as chocopie911(Plain text with li mêted H TM (con mụ nó)L ? )

Com cửat

10000 cắm vàoracters left

Footer

Custo mêze

Choo sắc Skin

A sóngut the Archive

Site Map

Diversity State cửat

Terms of Service

DMCA Policy

Contact Us

Report Abu sắc

Technical Support and Feed sóngck

Develop cửat

otwarchive v0. 9. 298. 14

Known Issues

GPL by the OTW


	43. Chapter 43

Main Content

Archive of Our Own betaArchive of Our OwnU sắcr Naviga thứconHi, chocopie911! PostLog Out

Site Naviga thứconFandomsBrow sắcSearchA sóngutSearch Works

Work Search:

Thứcp: lex m m (mature OR explicit)

Skip header

Ac thứcons

Chapter by Chapter Bookmark Mark for Later Com cửats Share Download

Work Header

Ra thứcng:

Explicit

Archive Warning:

No Archive Warnings Apply

Category:

M M

Fandom:

Toàn chức cao thủ - Hồ Điệp Lam | Quánzhí Gāoshǒu - Húdié Lán

Ad DITional Tags:

Pregnant SexBreastfeedingDream SexInter sắcx

Language: Trung văn - tiếng phổ thông quốc ngữ Stats:Publi phátd:2017-06-07Completed:2017-12-31Words:81733Chapters:28 28Com cửats:15Kudos:1271Bookmarks:11Hits:57361

【all vàng (╯‵□′)╯✿❀

Mỹ hoabing

Summary:

Đôi tính, all vàng, chủ dụ vàng, không rời đầu kiểu liên tục lái xe, mời cẩn thận đọc Anh văn nhãn hiệu

Chapter 1: Dụ vàng

Chapter Text

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên có một khó có thể mở miệng bí mật.

Hắn là trời sinh đôi tính người, nói ngắn gọn, hắn nhập lại không hoàn toàn đúng một người nam nhân, tại bao tinh hoàn phía dưới còn rất dài một cái khéo léo mật huyệt. Bất quá, cái chỗ kia cũng không trổ mã hoàn toàn, vì vậy sẽ không giống nữ nhân giống nhau tháng sau kinh, chẳng qua là sẽ ở hắn từ Úy đến thoải mái lúc giống như không khống chế như vậy chảy ra mật dịch thể, lại để cho bên đùi ẩm ướt đến đạp mạnh hồ đồ.

Tại ngượng ngùng thời kỳ trưởng thành lúc, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên ngoại trừ gặp mộng thấy cùng nữ tính ân ái lấy bên ngoài, còn có thể mộng thấy mình chính là nữ tính, nằm ở trên giường bị những người khác qua lại thao làm cho. Có đôi khi nửa đêm bừng tỉnh, sẽ gặp cảm giác được mật huyệt không ngừng co rút lại lấy, như bị không khí địt qua giống nhau, bên trong quần lót ướt sũng đấy, chảy một vũng nước, tao phải hơn tính mạng.

Hắn đã từng tự ti qua, nhưng ở tiến vào điện cạnh vòng tròn luẩn quẩn sau dần dần đã tìm được tự tin, cũng dần dần thói quen cái này đặc biệt thân thể. Tại nhận định bản thân gặp cô độc cả đời về sau, hắn buông chân, nghiên cứu lên cái kia kỳ quái mật huyệt.

Mới đầu, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên chẳng qua là sẽ ở khuấy động phía trước lúc dùng ngón tay chiếu cố một cái chỗ đó, thao nhân hòa bị người thao đồng thời tiến hành, sảng đến làm cho người ta mê muội. Về sau hắn liền phát hiện dựa vào nam nhân tính khí đạt được khoái cảm có hạn, dựa vào nữ nhân tính khí tài năng một đợt sóng tiếp nối một đợt sóng tiếp tục mà cao trào. Vì vậy, bí mật của hắn trong bao nhỏ dần dần gia nhập chút ít nữ nhân tự an ủi dùng đồ vật, nhàm chán lúc liền đùa bỡn cái kia lại để cho hắn vừa yêu vừa hận địa phương.

Hắn cho là hắn gặp một mực tiếp tục như vậy, nhưng có một ngày, bí mật của hắn còn là bại lộ.

Cái thứ nhất biết rõ bí mật của hắn người, là Dụ Văn Châu.

❀

"! ..."

Trong cơ thể nhảy trứng chấn động tần suất lại bị điều cao một cái đương, càng thêm mãnh liệt khoái cảm lại để cho Hoàng Thiểu Thiên ngồi cũng ngồi không vững, cắn Dụ Văn Châu trên vai quần áo mới không có kêu ra tiếng đến. Lúc này Dụ Văn Châu cương nhục hành kiêu ngạo mà chống đỡ lấy hạ thể của hắn, hắn không có biện pháp nào, khống chế được thân thể không khiêu khích cái kia cột đồ vật đã là cực hạn trong cực hạn.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên muốn giết người tâm đều đã có, có thể là bọn hắn chính trong nhà cầu, phòng kế chính là trùng hợp nhặt được điều khiển từ xa người nào đó. Người kia lại thần bí cũng sẽ chỉ là đồng đội, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên không muốn còn có người thứ hai biết hắn yêu thích, chỉ có thể nhịn lấy không phát ra âm thanh.

Có thể là bất kể thế nào chịu đựng, trong cơ thể kích thích không giảm chút nào, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên ôm Dụ Văn Châu bả vai tay một mực ở phát run, điểm mẫn cảm bị kích thích đến mật huyệt không ngừng nước chảy, đã sớm đem Dụ Văn Châu quần cũng làm ướt.

Hắn tuyệt sẽ không tại Dụ Văn Châu trước mặt đem nhảy trứng lấy ra, bởi vì như vậy bại lộ bí mật của hắn. Hắn chỉ có thể đợi, các loại người kia rời khỏi sau lại kiếm cớ lại để cho Dụ Văn Châu ly khai, hoặc đợi nhảy trứng lượng điện toàn bộ dùng hết, nhưng đều quá khó chịu rồi.

", . . . ! !"

Chấn động tần suất lần nữa đề cao, đã cao đến có thể cách thân thể mặc quần áo phục có thể nghe được chấn động âm trình độ. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên ôm chặt Dụ Văn Châu, hi cầu điều này có thể lại để cho khoái cảm hơi chút hạ thấp một chút.

Dụ Văn Châu không nói một lời mà ôm Hoàng Thiểu Thiên, tay trái vuốt ve phần lưng của hắn, tay phải nhìn theo cột sống trượt xuống dưới đi. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên không có chú ý tới cái này, thẳng đến Dụ Văn Châu tay từ khe quần trong ngả vào bờ mông địa phương, hắn mới phản ứng tới.

Không! ! ! Không được, không thể với vào đi ——! ! !

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên sợ vội vươn tay đi ngăn cản Dụ Văn Châu, nhưng mà hắn hiện tại nào có cái gì khí lực, cầm lấy Dụ Văn Châu cổ tay tay ngược lại giống như là tại dẫn dắt.

"A... ~... ... Ừ! ..."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên gấp đến độ nhanh khóc, lại cũng không cách nào hoàn toàn đình chỉ thanh âm. Nếu Dụ Văn Châu phát hiện bí mật của hắn, hắn còn thế nào làm Lam Vũ đội phó? Hắn còn thế nào cùng các đội hữu xưng huynh gọi đệ? Hắn còn thế nào lấy một người nam nhân tư thái sống sót? Hắn tình nguyện bị sát vách người phát hiện, cùng lắm là bị trở thành tình dục gay thì xong rồi, so với bị trở thành dị dạng quái vật tốt hơn vạn gấp bội...

"Đừng sợ." Dụ Văn Châu tại Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bên tai nhẹ nhàng nói một tiếng.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên chần chừ một chút, cùng là chủ nghĩa cơ hội người Dụ Văn Châu không có buông tha cơ hội này, hai tay đem Hoàng Thiểu Thiên quần thể thao cùng đồ lót đồng loạt thoát khỏi đi xuống điểm, đem hắn hơn phân nửa bên cạnh bờ mông lộ ở bên ngoài, ngón giữa nhìn theo khe đít trợt xuống đi.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên muốn phản kháng, có thể hắn vô lực giãy giụa cái này tại trong mắt người khác xem ra chính là muốn cự hoan nghênh. Bết bát hơn chính là, bởi vì giãy giụa, nhảy trứng hướng về càng sâu địa phương đi vòng quanh, không bị khai phát đến điểm mẫn cảm bị trực tiếp kích thích đến, khoái cảm lại để cho Hoàng Thiểu Thiên toàn thân cao thấp đều tại khẽ run.

Hắn không có khí lực lại ngăn cản Dụ Văn Châu rồi, không có đón ý nói hùa hắn cũng đã là cực hạn, hắn chỉ có thể mặc cho bằng Dụ Văn Châu từng điểm từng điểm sờ đến hậu đình vào miệng, lại từng bước một tiếp cận chấn động ngọn nguồn, đào móc bí mật của hắn, lại để cho hắn chết không có chỗ chôn.

"Ô..."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nức nở nghẹn ngào đi ra, hắn cam chịu số phận mà lại ôm chặt Dụ Văn Châu, mật huyệt bài tiết ra thêm nữa trơn ướt chất lỏng. Dụ Văn Châu ngón tay tại mềm mại bộ phận sinh dục đình trệ trong chốc lát, tiếp theo đầu ngón tay trượt vào mật huyệt. Cái kia kỳ diệu xúc cảm lại để cho Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nhịn không được vặn vẹo mông eo, lại để cho ngón tay đi vào càng sâu.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên không dám nhúc nhích, ôm Dụ Văn Châu bả vai miệng lớn thở dốc. Nhảy trứng chống đỡ lấy hắn điểm mẫn cảm lấy cao nhất tần suất chấn động, đã rét vì tuyết lại lạnh vì sương chính là, Dụ Văn Châu ngón tay chọc ở hắn trong lỗ lồn, nhu hòa mà kìm Nhục Bích thăm dò tình huống bên trong, mỗi động một chút cũng gặp quấy ra một dãy nước, loại cảm giác này lại để cho hắn nhanh điên rồi.

Nhưng Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cũng muốn cảm tạ cái này trạng thái, bởi vì dù sao Dụ Văn Châu cũng biết bí mật của hắn rồi, hắn không dùng lại tại Dụ Văn Châu trước mặt nhẫn nại xuống dưới.

Hắn ủng hộ hay phản đối sau duỗi tay đè chặt Dụ Văn Châu cổ tay, lại để cho Dụ Văn Châu đem tay lấy ra, tại Dụ Văn Châu phối hợp mà rút tay ra chỉ sau run run rẩy rẩy mà muốn đứng lên. Thế nhưng là nhảy trứng chấn động hắn chân đều mềm nhũn, nửa người trên không dựa vào Dụ Văn Châu căn bản đứng không dậy nổi, thoát khỏi quần đều không lưu loát. Hắn không có biện pháp, đành phải cầu Dụ Văn Châu, kèm theo ghé vào lỗ tai hắn hơi thở mong manh nói: "Giúp ta..."

Dụ Văn Châu không có nhiều lời, cũng không chần chờ, miễn cưỡng đem quần của hắn thoát khỏi đến chỗ đùi, sau đó ngón trỏ cùng ngón cái trực tiếp cắm vào Hoàng Thiểu Thiên mật huyệt, quấy ra một mảnh òm ọp òm ọp tiếng nước.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cắn Dụ Văn Châu trên vai nức nở nghẹn ngào, hắn thật sự là không biết vì cái gì Dụ Văn Châu ngón tay có thể làm cho hắn như vậy có cảm giác, phản ứng đầu tiên dĩ nhiên là lại để cho hắn nhiều ở bên trong đảo làm cho trong chốc lát. Vì vậy hắn thử co rút lại một chút, tại cảm nhận được Dụ Văn Châu ngón tay hình dạng lúc, một cỗ kỳ dị dòng điện trong thân thể chạy trốn, hắn vội vàng khiếp đảm mà buông lỏng.

Dụ Văn Châu rất thực tế, hắn nắm nhảy trứng một đầu bắt nó rút ra, vứt trên mặt đất, khiến nó lăn đến sát vách, chấn động thanh âm lập tức biến mất. Sát vách người bắt nó đạp đến nơi hẻo lánh, tiếp theo vọt lên bồn cầu, mở cửa rời đi.

Cuối cùng đạt được giải thoát Hoàng Thiểu Thiên lớn dãn ra một hơi, ngồi ở Dụ Văn Châu trên đùi nghỉ ngơi. Thân thể tại hướng hắn kháng nghị, nhất là thoải mái đến một nửa mật huyệt, chỗ đó giống như dài hơn cái trái tim thình thịch nhảy lên, hư không đến tột đỉnh. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên thẹn thùng mà nhắm mắt lại, muốn đợi những thứ này dậy sóng biến mất rồi hãy nói.

Lúc này, hắn nghe thấy lỏng dây lưng quần thanh âm, nghi ngờ mở to mắt, cúi đầu, chứng kiến Dụ Văn Châu một tay cởi bỏ quần của mình.

"Này! Ngươi!" Hoàng Thiểu Thiên lập tức đã hiểu Dụ Văn Châu ý đồ, chỉ bất quá hắn không thể tin được, như thế nào người này tiêu hóa tin tức thời gian ngắn như vậy, có thể trực tiếp tại buồng vệ sinh lên bản thân đồng đội không! Hắn giãy giụa lấy đứng lên, cầm theo quần hướng lui về phía sau ra, cũng tại chứng kiến Dụ Văn Châu dưới quần lót cất giấu vật kia sau ngừng.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nuốt nuốt nước miếng, muốn biết Dụ Văn Châu là ăn cái gì lớn lên đấy, lại thoáng nhìn Dụ Văn Châu đang cười. Hắn rất ít như vậy cười, mang theo một loại uy áp cùng rất mạnh tính công kích. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bị cái này vui vẻ chấn trụ, vốn là vẫn chưa hoàn toàn khôi phục thân thể càng mềm nhũn. Hắn muốn hỏi Dụ Văn Châu có phải hay không đùa thật đấy, nhưng vừa mới mở miệng, Dụ Văn Châu liền dựng lên thủ thế ý bảo hắn không nên phát ra tiếng, đồng thời đem quần thoát khỏi càng ra, lại để cho cái kia cực đại cột vật nhảy ra ngoài. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nhìn xem cái kia so với nhảy trứng lớn hơn đồ vật, không biết là đang sợ còn là hưng phấn, cảm giác, cảm thấy trong thân thể đều đang run rẩy.

Muốn ngồi lên sao? Hoàng Thiểu Thiên giương mắt nhìn về phía Dụ Văn Châu mặt, mà Dụ Văn Châu tức thì hơi chút hướng về phía sau nằm, bày ra lại để cho hắn rất tốt ngồi tư thế. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên không khỏi có chút xấu hổ, tâm nói mình nhăn nhăn nhó nhó như cái gì hình dáng, đến một phát lại có gì đặc biệt hơn người, liền ngoan quyết tâm lại cởi quần ra, đi về hướng Dụ Văn Châu.

Chính diện cưỡi đối với tân thủ mà nói cũng không dễ dàng, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên không biết nên làm như thế nào, chẳng qua là theo như cảm giác ngồi xuống, tại là hoàn toàn không có đối với cho phép vào miệng, quy đầu trượt đến đằng sau. Dụ Văn Châu thổi phù một tiếng bật cười, cái này sẽ đem Hoàng Thiểu Thiên ép, hắn một phát bắt được Dụ Văn Châu tính khí, lại để cho quy đầu nhắm trúng cửa huyệt về sau, án lấy Dụ Văn Châu bả vai ngồi xuống.

"A... ~! ! ! ..."

Vừa thô vừa to vật cứng trực tiếp trước sau như một đến cùng, ở đâu là như thường ngày nhảy trứng so với được đồ vật. Cái kia kích thích quá mạnh mẽ, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên khống chế không nổi trực tiếp kêu lên, chưa bao giờ tiếp nhận qua nam nhân đồ vật mật huyệt điên cuồng mà co rút lại, phảng phất là tại nịnh nọt cái này nhồi vào nó vật cứng. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nhất thời cũng không có kịp phản ứng, chỉ cảm thấy có cái gì tốt thô thật lớn đồ vật đâm vào trong thân thể, chọc đến hắn thở không nổi.

Dụ Văn Châu ôm Hoàng Thiểu Thiên, có chút hưng phấn mà thở dốc. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên mật huyệt nhiệt tình mà mút vào, tựa hồ không cho hắn nửa phần hoạt động không gian, hắn bắt lấy Hoàng Thiểu Thiên eo chậm rãi động thân, va chạm mềm mại mật huyệt ở chỗ sâu trong, lập tức lại gặt hái được vài tiếng nức nở nghẹn ngào.

"Ô ~ vân vân.. . vân vân..."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên đáng thương mà kêu, Dụ Văn Châu lập tức không hề động thân, ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn: "Không nghĩ tới ngươi gấp gáp như vậy?"

"Rõ ràng là, ô, ..."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên muốn nói chuyện, nhưng Dụ Văn Châu mặc dù không có hướng ở chỗ sâu trong đỉnh đi, rồi lại cũng không phải hoàn toàn bất động, hắn chậm rãi nghiền nát Hoàng Thiểu Thiên, mài đến Hoàng Thiểu Thiên lời nói cũng nói không rõ ràng rồi, chỉ có mật nước chảy đến sau cùng ân cần. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên không nghĩ tới cùng người khác làm sẽ là hiệu quả như vậy, người khác không phải nói lần thứ nhất sẽ không thoải mái sao? Như thế nào hắn chỉ là bị cắm vào liền...

Mà Dụ Văn Châu thấy Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nói không rõ lời nói, không có hảo tâm dừng lại chờ hắn tìm về lý trí, ngược lại lại bắt đầu đỉnh làm cho.

"A ~ đội, đội trưởng ~ thật sâu ~! A, ha ha ~ "

Buồng vệ sinh vốn không thích hợp ân ái, người căn bản hoạt động không ra, bất quá, như vậy tư thế ngược lại thích hợp hắn chống đỡ lấy chỗ sâu nhất cái kia một chút đại lực đỉnh làm cho. Nơi đó là Hoàng Thiểu Thiên chưa từng khai phát qua địa phương, độ mẫn cảm không cần nói cũng biết, lại để cho hắn cảm thấy Dụ Văn Châu mỗi một cái đều giống như muốn xỏ xuyên qua hắn, đội lên đầu óc hắn trong đi giống nhau.

Chỉ chốc lát sau, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên ngoại trừ rên rỉ lấy bên ngoài cái gì cũng không làm được, trong đầu đều tại vang trở lại mình bị Dụ Văn Châu thao làm được rất thoải mái chuyện này. Hắn sảng đến không được, nghẹn cũng không nín được, kẹp lấy Dụ Văn Châu đồ vật đạt đến cao trào. Phía trước cương tính khí tại một chút phun ra bạch trọc, dư thừa mật nước không hoàn toàn từ bị thao mềm cửa huyệt chảy ra, chảy tràn hai người giữa hai chân khắp nơi đều là, dâm mỹ đến sáng ngời mắt người con ngươi.

Các loại Hoàng Thiểu Thiên phục hồi tinh thần lại về sau, Dụ Văn Châu mới thở hồng hộc mà gọi là Hoàng Thiểu Thiên đứng dậy, bằng không thì sẽ phải bắn ra hắn mang thai. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên tranh thủ thời gian đứng dậy, đang nhìn đến Dụ Văn Châu phần bụng cùng giữa hai chân những cái kia che giấu chất lỏng sau mắc cỡ đỏ bừng cả khuôn mặt, tiếp theo lại muốn hắn kinh nguyệt đều không có, hoài chó cái rắm dựng.

Dụ Văn Châu đối với Hoàng Thiểu Thiên chân bắn đi ra, chậm rãi thoải mái hai cái.

"Về sau, đừng như vậy chơi bản thân."

Dụ Văn Châu như vậy đối với Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nói.

Chapter 2: Vương vàng

Chapter Text

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên kiếp này lớn nhất bí mật bại lộ, may mắn biết rõ bí mật người là đáng tin cậy ổn trọng Dụ Văn Châu, sẽ không theo đã nói cho những người khác. Ảnh hưởng không tốt cũng là có đấy, đang cùng Dụ Văn Châu đã làm sau đó, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên rất khó lấy nguyên lai tâm tính đối đãi hắn, cũng không cách nào mới hảo hảo mà cùng hắn một mình trò chuyện chiến thuật, dù sao vẫn là không tự chủ được mà mọi nơi nhìn loạn.

Cái này chạy không khỏi Dụ Văn Châu ánh mắt. Có một lần Hoàng Thiểu Thiên thất thần lâu rồi, Dụ Văn Châu cũng không có rồi hãy nói chính sự, tại Hoàng Thiểu Thiên phục hồi tinh thần lại cười lảng tránh hắn lúc trực tiếp hỏi đều muốn à. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên do dự trong chốc lát, hỏi Dụ Văn Châu đều muốn à. Dụ Văn Châu ánh mắt có một cái chớp mắt vô cùng bất đắc dĩ, cuối cùng hắn trả lời, ngươi muốn ta đã nghĩ.

Vì vậy hai người kết thành một cái ổn định bầu bạn quan hệ, mỗi tuần làm hai ba lần, không phải là tại Hoàng Thiểu Thiên phòng ngủ chính là tại Dụ Văn Châu phòng ngủ, có khi cũng sẽ ở nơi khác trận đấu sau trong nhà khách.

Hai bên chái nhà tình nguyện, theo như nhu cầu, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên đối với cái này không có có áp lực tâm lý, cũng không có gì hay ngượng ngùng đấy, rất mau mở ra thân thể tiếp nhận Dụ Văn Châu. Ngược lại là Dụ Văn Châu có chút câu nệ, dù cho Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nói sẽ không mang thai cũng kiên trì mang bộ, còn không cho phép Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nói những cái kia tao khí mười phần mà nói, chỉ cần Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nói liền chịu đựng bất động, các loại Hoàng Thiểu Thiên sinh khí mà ngậm miệng tái cử động. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên vì thế khó chịu qua, nhưng nghĩ đến Dụ Văn Châu đồ vật xác thực có thể làm cho mình thoải mái, cũng sẽ không có cùng Dụ Văn Châu nhiều so đo.

❀

Hạ đừng thời kỳ thời điểm, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên một người đi B thành phố chơi, tại một lúc trời tối đem Vương Kiệt hi gọi là đi ra ăn cơm. Hai người quen uống chút rượu sau đã nói mở.

Vương Kiệt hi nói hắn học chút xem tướng, gia thế hệ bên kia lưu đại nhân trắng bóc nhìn qua liền không tốt lắm, Diệp Thu khả năng sớm muộn muốn bị, sau đó còn nói Hoàng Thiểu Thiên vẻ mặt phong lưu Tướng, sau này nhất định bốn phía lưu tình khoản nợ. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên muốn với bản thân bí mật, nghĩ thầm hắn chắc chắn sẽ không đơn giản cùng người nói cảm tình, cười nhạo Vương Kiệt hi học được xem tướng không có học thầy tướng số, một chút cũng không cho phép.

Hai người tiếp theo uống, Vương Kiệt hi uống một lọ liền ngừng, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên uống ba bình nhiều, đã là say đến không được, đi đường đều đi bất ổn. Vương Kiệt hi dìu lấy Hoàng Thiểu Thiên chậm rãi chuyển trở về nhà khách, một đường nghe hắn đem mình làm Dụ Văn Châu nói mình không tốt, trong nội tâm vẫn cảm thấy kỳ quái. Người ở bên ngoài xem ra, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cùng Dụ Văn Châu quan hệ thật là tốt đấy, thật sự sẽ xuất hiện Dụ Văn Châu không cho phép Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nói chuyện loại sự tình này sao?

Sau khi trở lại phòng, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên lại lảo đảo đi đi nhà nhỏ WC, không nghĩ qua là đem vòi nước bông sen mở tối đa. Vương Kiệt hi nhìn thời điểm phát hiện y phục của hắn đều ướt, bất đắc dĩ đem hắn đỡ quay về trên giường, giúp hắn đem quần áo đều thoát khỏi.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cởi quần áo lúc cười hì hì đấy, cầm lấy Vương Kiệt hi tay không cho hắn đi, nhất định phải hắn đem đồ lót cũng cởi. Vương Kiệt hi cũng là không nghĩ tới Hoàng Thiểu Thiên uống cao sẽ biến thành lưu manh, trong nội tâm phiền rất, dứt khoát giúp hắn toàn bộ cởi. Mà hắn vừa đem màu xám đồ lót tróc bong Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bẹn đùi lúc, đã bị bao tinh hoàn phía dưới cảnh tượng kinh hãi.

Vương Kiệt hi không biết làm sao bây giờ, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên rồi lại tại lúc này rót một chút dầu, hắn vặn vẹo uốn éo thân thể, mềm nhu nhu nói: "Đội trưởng... Ta phía dưới nhớ ngươi, chơi với ta chơi được không? ..."

Nguyên lai bọn hắn là loại này quan hệ sao? Vương Kiệt hi đột nhiên cảm thấy hết thảy đều có thể giải thích, kể cả vì cái gì đã từng cùng Dụ Văn Châu quan hệ không tốt Hoàng Thiểu Thiên gặp nói như vậy Dụ Văn Châu lời hữu ích. Nguyên lai Dụ Văn Châu sớm bắt được Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nhược điểm, vẫn đem hắn dạy dỗ đã thành như vậy khát khao người. Vương Kiệt hi phỏng đoán Hoàng Thiểu Thiên một khi tranh luận, nói không chừng cũng sẽ bị Dụ Văn Châu áp dưới thân thể ngừng lại một trận ngoan thao, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên vẫn không thể báo hắn cường bạo, bởi vì hắn là đôi tính người bí mật này không thể lại lại để cho thêm nữa người cường bạo.

Lý trí bị rượu cồn ăn mòn Vương Kiệt hi đã mất đi ngày thường điều khiển tự động năng lực, hắn muốn biết Hoàng Thiểu Thiên chỗ đó có phải thật vậy hay không, cũng không sao có thể ngăn được hắn. Hắn cởi Hoàng Thiểu Thiên đồ lót, đè xuống bắp đùi của hắn lại để cho hắn mở ra thân thể, giống như quan sát phòng thí nghiệm động vật giống nhau thò tay sờ chút nguyên bản chỉ biết sinh trưởng ở nữ người thứ ở trên thân. Bị cánh hoa phủ ở vào miệng ẩm ướt đấy, Vương Kiệt hi do dự một chút, vẫn là đem ngón tay cắm vào.

Cực nóng trơn ướt niêm mạc chặt chẽ bao vây lấy Vương Kiệt hi ngón tay, hắn vô thức mà quấy bỗng nhúc nhích, liền đưa tới huyệt đạo co rút lại. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên rồi lại bất mãn hừ hừ nói: "Ngón tay có cái gì hữu dụng a, ngươi, ... Ngươi cũng không phải không biết ta thích... Đều muốn ngươi đấy, cái kia cột..."

"Nghĩ muốn cái gì?" Vương Kiệt hi lại cắm vào một ngón tay hỏi.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên lại hừ vài cái, thò tay đi sờ Vương Kiệt hi đũng quần. Vương Kiệt hi cũng không né, lôi kéo Hoàng Thiểu Thiên tay cách quần sờ bản thân nổi lên phản ứng đại gia hỏa. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên hiển nhiên rất có kinh nghiệm, lại nhẹ vừa nặng mà vuốt ve vuốt ve, lắc mông thẳng hừ hừ: "Đều muốn ngươi đấy, A...... Cái này. . . Đại nhục bổng o0o..."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên khiến cho Vương Kiệt hi rất thoải mái, vì vậy Vương Kiệt hi cũng mặc kệ cái gì đạo đức cái gì nguyên tắc, rút tay ra chỉ bắt đầu thoát khỏi quần. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên tự giác mà đem chân tách ra, lấy tay đẩy ra mật huyệt bên cạnh cánh hoa.

Vương Kiệt hi cúi người đi, đem Hoàng Thiểu Thiên vướng bận tay lấy ra, không có làm bao nhiêu chuẩn bị, sẽ đem bừng bừng phấn chấn tính khí đính vào cái kia trong mật huyệt. Lý trí bị rượu cồn hoàn toàn ăn mòn Hoàng Thiểu Thiên càng là không có liêm sỉ chi tâm, một bên tiếp nhận Vương Kiệt hi đồ vật một bên ừ ừ a a mà âm thanh rên rỉ, giống như vui vẻ vô cùng: "Ừ ~ tốt, giỏi quá. . . ! A ~..."

Không thể đạt được vuốt ve thân thể tịnh chưa hoàn toàn bộ mở ra, ở chỗ sâu trong vẫn nhanh phải hơn tính mạng, thế nhưng ngược lại đem Vương Kiệt hi quy đầu hút đến cực kỳ thoải mái. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên vào xem lấy rên rỉ, Vương Kiệt hi phần không rõ hắn là đau đớn còn là sướng rồi, chẳng qua là thở hổn hển, một mực hướng Hoàng Thiểu Thiên ở chỗ sâu trong đỉnh đi, muốn đem cái này chặt chẽ mật huyệt hoàn toàn cạy mở, muốn đem đồ đạc của mình hoàn toàn bỏ vào. Nhưng mà hắn tính khí đối với trổ mã không hoàn toàn mật huyệt mà nói quá dài, rất nhanh liền đội lên chướng ngại, đoán chừng là cung cửa địa phương.

Vương Kiệt hi cầm lấy Hoàng Thiểu Thiên eo chưa từ bỏ ý định mà dùng sức đỉnh đỉnh, lập tức đưa tới Hoàng Thiểu Thiên liên tục kêu khóc: "A, đừng, ly biệt đỉnh! Đỉnh hư mất, muốn đỉnh hư mất ~ ô ~ "

Vương Kiệt hi ngừng lại, thở hổn hển hỏi: "Đỉnh hư mất sẽ như thế nào?"

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên hai mắt mê mông, nhìn qua Vương Kiệt hi ừ ừ một hồi lâu, sau đó mới do do dự dự nói: "Hội... Gặp, không sinh ra Bảo Bảo? ..."

Vương Kiệt hi trong nội tâm lộp bộp một cái, nhẹ giọng hỏi: "Ngươi muốn cho ta sinh sao?"

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nở nụ cười, cười toe toét đấy, hiện ra đỏ ửng khóe mắt thập phần câu người: "Muốn a, muốn... Sinh cái tốc độ tay chiến thuật song toàn Bảo Bảo, làm chết Vương Kiệt hi ha ha ha ~ "

Vương Kiệt hi ha ha một tiếng, lập tức bắt đầu mãnh lực thao khô, liền hướng Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nói sẽ bị đỉnh hỏng địa phương đánh tới, căn bản không cho Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nghỉ ngơi thời gian phản ứng. Mà chỗ đó đúng lúc là Hoàng Thiểu Thiên A điểm, mãnh liệt vừa nhanh tốc độ xông tới dưới mang đến kích thích cùng đơn thuần cắm vào hoàn toàn không thể so sánh nổi, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên đâu còn nói được ra lời nói, chỉ biết há mồm theo Vương Kiệt hi tiết tấu âm thanh rên rỉ, thở gấp giống như muốn tắt thở giống nhau.

Vương Kiệt hi bị Hoàng Thiểu Thiên hút đến thoải mái đến không được, đồng thời vội vàng mà nghĩ Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nhận thức cố gắng của hắn, liền thấp giọng hỏi: "Thoải mái sao? Hoàng Thiểu Thiên, bị ta xong rồi đến thoải mái sao?"

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên không chút nghĩ ngợi liền đứt quãng mà trả lời: "A ~ ha ha, thoải mái ~ thật thoải mái. . . Ô! Ha ha ~ tốt, tốt, ❤️~! Thật thoải mái nha, a ~❤️~ "

Vương Kiệt hi cái này triệt để đem Hoàng Thiểu Thiên thao mở. Lúc trước còn có chút câu nệ mật huyệt lúc này tựa như phát điên hút hắn, bài trừ đi ra ồ ồ mật nước, dâm sóng chất lỏng theo pít-tông vận động bốn phía loạn tung tóe, phía trước tính khí cao cao đứng thẳng.

Vương Kiệt hi rất hài lòng mà chứng kiến Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cái này từ trước đến nay lời nói nhiều người bị hắn địt chỉ có thể không ngừng rên rỉ, đút vào động tác ác hơn rồi, giống như là muốn đem cái kia cung cửa đều đẩy ra tựa như va chạm ở chỗ sâu trong, đem Hoàng Thiểu Thiên đính đến đần độn, u mê mà lung tung hô hào cái gì, mật huyệt run rẩy tựa như xoắn nhanh hắn. Vương Kiệt hi cũng sảng đến toàn thân phát run, gầm nhẹ tại huyệt đạo ở chỗ sâu trong bắn đi ra, nghĩ đến cái này Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nếu phát hiện sinh hạ đến chính là cái hơi cây cỏ cùng Lam Vũ con lai liền thú vị.

Nhẹ nhàng vui vẻ đầm đìa tính sự tình sau khi chấm dứt, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên rất nhanh đi nằm ngủ chết rồi. Vương Kiệt hi trong lòng biết nên lập tức ly khai, có thể rượu cồn vẫn còn triển khai nó tê liệt thần kinh người tác dụng, hắn giãy giụa trong chốc lát, vẫn là cùng Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cùng nhau buồn ngủ.

Chapter 3: Quá độ

Chapter Text

Quả táo cam chịu điện thoại linh vang lên về sau, Vương Kiệt hi tại gối đầu phụ cận sờ đến điện thoại, không có nhìn là ai liền tiếp, đặt ở bên tai nói chuyện.

"Này."

"... Vương đội?"

A, cầm nhầm điện thoại rồi. Vương Kiệt Hi Đốn lúc thanh tỉnh, ở bên cạnh hắn nằm ngáy o..o... Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bị nhao nhao đến tựa như, bọc lấy chăn màn trở mình hướng hắn, lại để cho hắn nhìn thấy kia dài nhọn nồng đậm giống như quạt lông lông mi.

"Vương đội, ngươi cùng Thiểu Thiên cùng một chỗ?" Đầu bên kia điện thoại người rõ ràng rất kinh ngạc.

Vương Kiệt hi tỉnh táo nói: "Đúng, tối hôm qua cùng nhau ăn cơm, hắn uống đến hơi nhiều, ta tiễn đưa hắn quay về nhà ta."

"Hắn có khỏe không?"

"Đùa bỡn một lát rượu điên đi ngủ."

Lúc này Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nửa mở hai mắt ra, mông lung đấy, hơi cau mày, còn chưa ngủ tỉnh. Điều này làm cho Vương Kiệt hi nhớ tới hắn tối hôm qua nhu thuận mê người bộ dạng, hắn nhẹ nhàng cười cười, theo như mở miễn xách, bổ sung nói: "Ta không có quấy rầy hắn."

"Tốt, vậy thì thật là đã làm phiền ngươi."

Dụ Văn Châu thanh âm tỉnh lại Hoàng Thiểu Thiên, hắn trừng mắt nhìn, tiếp theo lập tức ngồi xuống. Hắn hiển nhiên chú ý tới hắn và Vương Kiệt hi cao thấp đều không có mặc quần áo, lui về phía sau một chút nhập lại hoảng sợ muôn phần mà trừng mắt Vương Kiệt hi. Vương Kiệt hi cho hắn làm cái hư thanh thủ thế, rồi hướng Dụ Văn Châu nói: "Đều hạ đừng thời kỳ rồi, ngươi vẫn như vậy quan tâm hắn, mỗi ngày đều muốn xác định an toàn của hắn?"

Dụ Văn Châu cười cười nói: "Không có, hắn ngày hôm qua một cái bằng hữu vòng cùng Weibo cũng không có phát, rất không bình thường. Ngươi cũng biết, hắn bình thường mỗi ngày muốn phát năm đầu bằng hữu vòng, mười đầu Weibo. Ta lo lắng hắn xảy ra chuyện gì ngoài ý muốn, hiện tại xem ra có lẽ không có vấn đề."

Vương Kiệt hi cũng cười: "Ngươi yên tâm, hắn vẫn vui vẻ lấy."

"Tốt, cái kia sẽ không quấy rầy rồi."

Điện thoại cắt đứt về sau, Vương Kiệt hi đem Hoàng Thiểu Thiên điện thoại phóng tới đầu giường, tùy ý nói: "Còn nhớ rõ chuyện tối ngày hôm qua?"

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên không có trả lời, ngược lại hỏi: "Ngươi cũng biết rồi hả?"

"Cái gì?" Vương Kiệt hi hỏi.

"Ta chỗ đó sự tình! Hỗn đản, ngươi có phải hay không đã biết!" Hoàng Thiểu Thiên sốt ruột nói, mắt thấy sẽ phải nhào lên cùng Vương Kiệt hi đánh nhau.

Vương Kiệt hi cảm thấy Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bộ dạng như vậy giống như cong lên lưng muốn nổ cọng lông con mèo nhỏ, liền cố ý nói: "Há lại chỉ có từng đó biết rõ, ta đều hưởng qua rồi."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên lập tức nổ: "Ta chơi ngươi mê gian ta! ! !"

Vương Kiệt hi không vui bị nói như vậy, chuyện tối ngày hôm qua ở đâu là lỗi của hắn. Quần là Hoàng Thiểu Thiên muốn thoát khỏi đấy, muốn đại nhục bổng o0o những lời này là Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nói, hoan ái quá trình loại các loại không biết liêm sỉ mà nói cũng là Hoàng Thiểu Thiên hô đấy, nếu như Hoàng Thiểu Thiên không có như vậy chưa thỏa mãn dục vọng, hắn gặp như vậy lên hắn sao? Tuy rằng uống rượu cũng làm hại hắn đã mất đi bộ phận lý trí, nhưng muốn nói hắn là chủ quan mê gian, hắn là cự tuyệt.

Vì vậy, Vương Kiệt hi bất mãn nói: "Ai nói hay sao? Tối hôm qua rõ ràng là ngươi cố ý câu dẫn ta, muốn ta cho ngươi thoát khỏi quần, muốn đại nhục bổng của ta cắm đi vào, còn nói cấp cho ta sinh con, gọi ta động tác điểm nhẹ, không nên đem ngươi bên trong đỉnh hư mất."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nghe xong, lập tức nhớ tới một việc. Hắn tuy rằng không nhớ ra được tối hôm qua tính sự tình, nhưng mơ hồ nhớ kỹ một tràng xuân mộng. Trong mộng ảnh hình người là Dụ Văn Châu nhưng lại giống như không phải là, địt hắn dục tiên dục tử. Người nọ không có ngăn cản hắn nói rằng chảy lời nói, hắn sẽ theo cửa nhìn theo tình dục nói lung tung rồi, ai biết người kia lại là Vương Kiệt hi! Trời ạ hắn cuối cùng bị Vương Kiệt hi làm được như vậy thoải mái...

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên vừa thẹn vừa vội, đỏ mặt một mảng lớn: "Không có khả năng không có khả năng! Ta làm sao có thể nói cho ngươi những lời này, con mẹ nó ta tiếp qua tám đời cũng sẽ không câu dẫn ngươi, ngươi uống rượu say không nên lại trên người ta! !"

Vương Kiệt hiếm có điểm nổi giận, hỏi: "Ngươi nhất định phải như vậy?"

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cảm thấy Vương Kiệt hi nộ khí, nhưng hắn mới không sợ, ngược lại đề cao thanh âm nói: "A, chẳng lẽ ta còn muốn thông cảm ngươi uống rượu nhất thời kích động đem ta lên? Ta còn không vấn đề trước ngươi đều là ý kiến gì ta đấy, là đem ta trở thành có thể người trên chọn một trong sao? Bà mẹ nó, quả thực chính là cầm thú a! Ta đem ngươi trở thành bằng hữu, ngươi đã nghĩ ngợi lấy muốn lên ta!"

Vương Kiệt hi cảm thấy quở trách hắn gồm sai lầm toàn bộ còn đâu trên người hắn Hoàng Thiểu Thiên thật sự rất phiền, hơn nữa, lúc trước hắn nào có vẫn muốn muốn lên hắn? Sau đó ngược lại là nói không chừng... Vương Kiệt hi không muốn lại cùng Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nói nhảm, trở mình xuống giường đi tìm quần áo, thuận tiện cũng đem Hoàng Thiểu Thiên quần áo ném cho hắn.

Vương Kiệt hi không nói, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cũng tỉnh táo lại, một bên tiếp quần áo vừa nói: "Này, Vương Kiệt hi, ngươi không nên đem chuyện của ta nói cho người khác nghe a."

Vương Kiệt hi dừng lại động tác, quay đầu nhìn qua Hoàng Thiểu Thiên: "Nếu như ta nói đây?"

"Ta lần áo ngươi dám!" Hoàng Thiểu Thiên hô to.

Vương Kiệt hi quay đầu lại, cười nói: "Tổng nên cho điểm ngậm miệng phí đi?"

"Ngươi muốn cái gì ngậm miệng phí?" Hoàng Thiểu Thiên đề phòng hỏi.

"Muốn không nhiều lắm, ta sẽ phải..."

Vương Kiệt hi cũng không phải thật sự đều muốn ngậm miệng phí, hắn biết rõ Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bí mật tuyệt đối không thể tiết ra ngoài, liền hay nói giỡn nói: "Về sau chúng ta sau khi cuộc tranh tài kết thúc, ngươi đều đi theo ta đi."

"Móa! Ngươi thật đúng là dám nói a! !"

❀

Một tháng sau, mới trận đấu mùa giải bắt đầu, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên lần nữa vào ở Lam Vũ câu lạc bộ. Hơn một tháng không cùng Dụ Văn Châu đã làm, vì vậy chạm mặt đầu lúc trời tối cùng với hắn làm một lần.

Dụ Văn Châu còn là như trước kia giống nhau cẩn thận ôn nhu an ủi Hoàng Thiểu Thiên, cũng không có cùng hắn quá nhiều trao đổi, dường như tựa như tại hoàn thành một loại nghi thức, một loại lễ tiết. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên không thích như vậy, hắn đem biện hộ cho lời nói dục vọng chuyển hóa thành âm thanh rên rỉ, một tiếng lại một âm thanh mà hô hào đội trưởng, coi như là Dụ Văn Châu gọi hắn nhỏ giọng một chút hắn cũng không chịu nghe.

Sau đó, sinh hoạt lại trở về lúc trước bộ dáng. Căn cứ thi đấu trình an bài, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên còn phải lại qua hai tháng mới có thể cùng Vương Kiệt hi chạm mặt. Tuy rằng Hoàng Thiểu Thiên rất mâu thuẫn như vậy ngậm miệng phí, thống mạ Vương Kiệt hi là biến thái, nhưng có đôi khi hắn cũng ức chế không nổi mà suy nghĩ Vương Kiệt hi cái kia cột thẳng đỉnh hắn hoa tâm côn thịt, cái kia đúng là có thể mang cho hắn mới lạ thể nghiệm đồ vật.

Có một ngày buổi tối, sau khi kết thúc huấn luyện Trịnh Hiên mời Hoàng Thiểu Thiên đi ra ngoài cật dạ tiêu, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cho Dụ Văn Châu nói một tiếng sau liền đi theo.

Tại ăn xong trở về trên đường, hai người cười toe toét nói lấy. Đi đến cái nào đó tiếng động lớn náo giao lộ lúc, Trịnh Hiên ôm lấy Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cổ, tiến đến hắn bên tai nói chuyện.

"Hoàng thiếu gia, ta có việc muốn hỏi một chút ngươi."

"Chuyện gì?" Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cười hỏi.

Trịnh Hiên do dự trong chốc lát, tiến đến Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bên tai nhẹ nhàng nói: "Lúc trước trong nhà cầu cái kia đấy, là ngươi cùng đội trưởng đi?"

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên lập tức giãy giụa ra Trịnh Hiên cánh tay, khiếp sợ trừng to mắt. Tại lờ mờ mà lại nhiều màu ngọn đèn chiếu rọi xuống, Trịnh Hiên lộ ra hắn chiêu bài tựa như áp lực núi lớn dáng tươi cười.

"Đừng hỏi ta như thế nào đoán được đấy, ngươi trường kỳ tại ta sát vách một bên rên rỉ một bên hô đội trưởng đội trưởng, ta nghĩ không biết đều không được a."

Chapter 4: Dụ vàng + trịnh vàng

Chapter Text

"Ừ, ừ A...! . . . Hừ ~ A...!"

Mập mờ nhiệt khí cùng áp lực rên rỉ giữa hỗn tạp lấy một ít trầm thấp thở dốc. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cầm lấy dưới thân ga giường, ổn định thân thể, mở ra hai chân lại để cho Dụ Văn Châu dễ dàng hơn tiến vào. Hắn lắc mông đón ý nói hùa đối phương tiến công, động tác kia liền là nói sâu hơn điểm, sâu điểm, tại hắn bên trong bắn ra.

Dụ Văn Châu dần dần tăng thêm tốc độ, biên độ tiểu mà dày đặc mà xông tới Hoàng Thiểu Thiên G điểm. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bị địt ngoan rồi, thoải mái đến hai mắt thấy không rõ trước mắt đang tại thao người của hắn, nhưng hắn vẫn vẫn nỗ lực không kêu ra tiếng, đầu không ngừng phát ra cùng loại nghẹn ngào hừ nhẹ. Dụ Văn Châu tưởng rằng hắn làm không chiếm được vị trí, điều chỉnh góc độ càng dùng sức mà đỉnh làm cho cái kia một chút. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bị bức phải không được, liên tục run lấy thanh âm cầu xin tha thứ: "Đội trưởng... Đội trưởng ~ không được, không được..."

Dụ Văn Châu thò tay đẩy ra hắn trên trán đổ mồ hôi ẩm ướt tóc, ôn nhu lại hơi hưng phấn mà hỏi: "Làm sao vậy? Thiểu Thiên không phải là vẫn luôn rất được không? Hôm nay như thế nào đột nhiên không muốn lên tiếng?"

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên không ngừng lắc đầu, cắn chặt răng phát ra đã thoải mái trong xen lẫn thống khổ giọng mũi, vô lực hai tay rút cuộc bắt không được bất kỳ vật gì. Dụ Văn Châu đã đau lòng lại ưu thích, biết rõ hắn nhanh đi rồi, liền nâng lên chân của hắn về phía trước áp đi, dùng sức triều ở chỗ sâu trong thẳng lưng, rất nhanh liền địt cái kia trong mật huyệt nước liễm liễm, quyến rũ thịt thẳng đem đồ đạc của hắn hướng bên trong hút.

Người nào cũng không thể giải thích vì cái gì Hoàng Thiểu Thiên mật huyệt gặp như vậy làm cho người ta mê muội, dường như một trương linh hoạt cái miệng nhỏ nhắn bao lấy nam nhân đồ vật lại mút lại hút, Dụ Văn Châu không thể khắc chế bản năng, vài cái sâu rất sau đó phát tiết đi ra. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cơ hồ là nghẹn ngào đạt đến cao trào, cái kia trong huyệt quyến rũ thịt hút đến thật chặt, thế cho nên tại trống rỗng trong ngượng ngùng hắn vẫn có thể cảm giác được khảm tiến thân thân thể Dụ Văn Châu tồn tại, thật lâu không thả ra.

Dụ Văn Châu nhẹ khẽ vuốt vuốt Hoàng Thiểu Thiên mặt thở dốc. Nam nhân phát tiết sau đó tính khí chịu không được càng nhiều nữa kích thích, nhưng hắn không muốn bỏ qua xem xét Hoàng Thiểu Thiên lúc này thất thần biểu lộ, một mực chọc ở tư nước trong mật huyệt đợi đến lúc bên trong nới lỏng mới rút.

Qua thêm vài phút đồng hồ, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên còn là chóng mặt đấy. Hắn lần này bỏ ra quá nhiều khí lực tại lúc thoải mái nhất không kêu ra tiếng, cái kia quá mệt mỏi, vẫn lại để cho khoái cảm trở lên nhất giai, liền chảy ra mật nước đều so với trước nhiều hơn rất nhiều.

Dụ Văn Châu gỡ xuống áo mưa BCS vứt qua một bên, tại Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bên người nửa nằm xuống, ôm hắn nói: "Chính ngươi muốn mới cách chơi sao? Không ra?"

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên hàm hồ mà lên tiếng, cuộn lên chân muốn co lại thành một đoàn, nửa người dưới bị Dụ Văn Châu địt ướt sũng một mảnh, dù là hắn to gan như vậy người cũng có một chút như vậy thẹn thùng. Dụ Văn Châu dán phía sau lưng của hắn ôm lấy hắn, hôn môi vành tai của hắn, điều này làm cho hắn cảm thấy có chút an tâm.

Dụ Văn Châu vuốt Hoàng Thiểu Thiên ngực, nở nụ cười: "Nhưng thật ra là bởi vì không muốn bị Trịnh Hiên nghe được đi?"

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên lập tức tỉnh táo lại, giật ra Dụ Văn Châu tay trả lời: "Không phải rồi, cái này cùng hắn lại có quan hệ gì?"

Dụ Văn Châu cầm chặt Hoàng Thiểu Thiên tay, cứng rắn đặt ở bộ ngực hắn trên nói: "Ngươi có phải hay không cùng hắn đã làm?"

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên lúc này ý thức được Dụ Văn Châu nhất định là biết rõ hắn và Trịnh Hiên chuyện, lập tức có loại bị bắt gian cảm giác. Tuy rằng hắn cũng không có cùng Dụ Văn Châu xác định tình lữ quan hệ, chẳng qua là duy trì lấy đơn thuần thân thể giao dịch, có thể hắn ngay cả có chút ít chột dạ. Tại sao vậy chứ? Vì cái gì Dụ Văn Châu có thể bao ở hắn? Vì cái gì, trong nội tâm vẫn sinh ra một ít hướng Dụ Văn Châu xin giúp đỡ ý tưởng...

Dụ Văn Châu thấy Hoàng Thiểu Thiên không nói lời nào, lại mở miệng nói: "Ngươi gần nhất mỗi tuần ước chừng cùng ta làm ba lượt, cùng hắn đây? Hẳn là hai lần đúng hay không?"

"Đúng, nhưng vậy thì thế nào?" Hoàng Thiểu Thiên hỏi.

Dụ Văn Châu thở dài một tiếng: "Không phải là ta muốn xen vào ngươi, ngươi tính tính toán toán ngươi một vòng làm năm lần, mỗi lần đều tại đêm khuya như vậy lén lút làm, còn muốn huấn luyện, còn muốn trận đấu, chẳng lẽ thân thể ngươi không mệt mỏi sao?

"A..." Hoàng Thiểu Thiên kỳ thật rất muốn nói không mệt đấy, bởi vì hắn xác thực không mệt, cảm giác còn có thể làm tiếp. Thế nhưng là Dụ Văn Châu mà nói xúc động lòng của hắn, hắn không muốn giải thích xuống dưới.

Dụ Văn Châu nói tiếp: "Huống chi thân thể của ngươi vốn là đặc thù, không thể lại lại để cho thêm nữa người biết rõ. Ta không phải không tín nhiệm Trịnh Hiên, chỉ nói là kể cả ta ở bên trong tất cả mọi người không có thể bảo chứng tuyệt đối không ngừng bí mật. Trịnh Hiên tốt xấu là của ngươi đồng đội, cùng ngươi quan hệ cũng không tệ lắm, ta nghĩ ngươi cũng là nửa cam tâm tình nguyện đấy, nhưng nếu như chuyện này bị đội bên ngoài người đã biết làm sao bây giờ? Tại đối phương áp chế dưới cùng hắn bảo trì quan hệ?"

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên muốn, nếu như ta nói ta còn cùng Vương Kiệt hi đã làm hơn nữa đã tại hắn áp chế dưới sẽ cùng hắn làm tiếp rất nhiều lần, ngươi lại gặp nghĩ như thế nào...

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên không nói ra trong nội tâm lời nói, xoay người lại hướng Dụ Văn Châu yếu thế: "Biết rồi biết rồi, ta về sau nhất định chú ý. Không nên nói nữa á..., ta thân thể của mình ta còn lại không biết yêu quý?"

Dụ Văn Châu bắt tay đặt ở Hoàng Thiểu Thiên trên mặt: "Ngươi nếu quả thật biết rõ yêu quý, như thế nào lại sẽ khiến ta cùng Trịnh Hiên có cơ hội biết rõ bí mật của ngươi? Tốt rồi, ta cũng không nhiều lời, tránh khỏi ngươi phiền lòng, sau đó ta sẽ giảm bớt với ngươi làm số lần, ngươi nghỉ ngơi nhiều."

Nói xong, Dụ Văn Châu liền đứng dậy ly khai, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên thừa dịp hắn mặc dép lê thời điểm lôi kéo tay lưu luyến không rời nói: "Đội trưởng, ta rất thích ngươi a."

Dụ Văn Châu mỉm cười, trở lại cúi đầu hôn môi Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cái trán: "Thật nhiều đổ mồ hôi, nhanh đi tắm rửa."

❀

Tuy rằng Hoàng Thiểu Thiên là vì có nhược điểm tại Trịnh Hiên trong tay mới cùng hắn làm đấy, nhưng hắn nhập lại không thống khổ, không có bất kỳ tâm lý gánh nặng, mà đây cũng là bởi vì có Dụ Văn Châu cùng Vương Kiệt hi làm chăn đệm.

Trịnh Hiên tựa hồ vui với cho trước mặt hắn cửa, đây là ở Dụ Văn Châu cùng Vương Kiệt hi chỗ đó không có nhận thức qua cách chơi. Hơn nữa, dù cho Hoàng Thiểu Thiên rõ ràng đã từng nói qua hắn mới sẽ không có qua có lại, Trịnh Hiên cũng tỏ vẻ không sao, như trước tại mỗi một lần tiền hí có ích miệng lấy lòng hắn.

Tiền hí bắt đầu địa điểm bình thường là Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cửa phòng phụ cận, Trịnh Hiên cùng theo Hoàng Thiểu Thiên trở ra đem hắn ấn tại trên vách tường vuốt ve một hồi liền bắt đầu thoát khỏi quần của hắn, ngồi chồm hổm xuống liếm láp hắn dương vật. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên không phải là rất thói quen đứng đấy làm cho người ta bú liếm cảm giác, hắn thường xuyên tại Trịnh Hiên đầu lưỡi dưới sự kích thích cảm thấy hai chân hư nhược mềm, tay không lực lượng mà cầm lấy Trịnh Hiên bả vai, so với nằm ở trên giường làm lúc bất lực hơn nhiều. Có thể Trịnh Hiên liền là ưa thích, hắn nói Hoàng thiếu gia ngươi đùi cùng phần bụng cơ bắp run rẩy lúc bộ dạng đặc biệt đáng yêu, khiến cho Hoàng Thiểu Thiên muốn mắng hắn là biến thái.

Chính đùa giỡn lúc Trịnh Hiên cũng sẽ không làm quá nhiều bịp bợm, hết thảy đều trên giường làm từng bước mà hoàn thành.

Hai người tại bình thường quan hệ kéo dài đến trên giường, tuy rằng Trịnh Hiên là thao một phương, nhưng chủ đạo tiết tấu cũng là bị thao Hoàng Thiểu Thiên. Hắn muốn nói chuyện đã nói lời nói, muốn trở mình liền trở mình, muốn nhanh lên làm xong liền kêu Trịnh Hiên nhanh lên, bất mãn lúc há miệng liền mắng, cảm giác đặc biệt sảng khoái. Trịnh Hiên có khi cũng sẽ dùng thô tục đáp lễ hắn, tại hắn thoải mái mà rên rỉ lúc đánh hắn bờ mông nói hắn bên trong tao.

Có một ngày buổi tối làm xong sau, Trịnh Hiên thần thần bí bí mà cùng Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nói chuyện.

"Hoàng thiếu gia, lần sau có muốn hay không đi cửa sau thử xem?"

"Đớp cứt đi ngươi!"

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên mắng một tiếng sau đó một cước ngoan đạp qua, Trịnh Hiên hặc hặc cười bụm lấy chân ngã xuống giường: "Ha ha ha, a... Ngươi quá dùng sức, xương cốt đau quá!"

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên không muốn để ý đến hắn, kéo qua chăn màn hoàn toàn phủ ở bản thân chuẩn bị mê đầu ngủ. Trịnh Hiên không cười, nửa leo đến trên người hắn, búng một chút chăn màn đối với hắn nói: "Ngươi có nghĩ tới hay không, ta với ngươi đi cửa sau mới là bình thường? Ta không biết ngươi cùng đội trưởng ngay từ đầu là chuyện gì xảy ra, dù sao ta là làm sung túc đi cửa sau chuẩn bị mới đến nói cho ngươi những sự tình này đấy, nào biết được ngươi cởi quần còn có thể đem ta dọa mộng."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên rất nhanh hiểu Trịnh Hiên ý tưởng, xôn xao mà một cái kéo ra chăn màn: "Ngọa tào nguyên lai ngươi là gay!"

Trịnh Hiên nói: "Cái gì gọi là nguyên lai ta là gay, muốn nói gay ngươi so với ta càng gay được không nào? Ngày hôm qua cùng đội trưởng làm, hôm nay lại cùng ta làm, hơn nữa ta với ngươi lần thứ nhất lúc ngươi cũng không làm điểm trên tâm lý giãy giụa, quần thoát khỏi đến hào phóng như vậy..."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nói: "Ngươi phiền quá à, ta lần thứ nhất lầm sự tình không muốn nhăn nhăn nhó nhó ngươi cũng muốn quản sao? Hơn nữa ngươi không nên không thừa nhận, ngươi không phải là gay như thế nào lại muốn đi cửa sau?"

Trịnh Hiên nói: "Hoàng thiếu gia, cái này là ngươi không hiểu, nam nữ cùng nữ nữ cũng là thường xuyên chơi đằng sau đấy."

"Ta chẳng muốn nói cho ngươi!"

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên tự biết nói không lại Trịnh Hiên, nhưng tuyệt không muốn sau huyệt bị chọc, lại kéo qua chăn màn đắp kín. Thoải mái tính sự tình là nam nhân tốt nhất thuốc ngủ, hắn rất nhanh liền ngủ rồi.

Chapter 5: Vương vàng + lưu đại nhân vàng

Chapter Text

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên thì cứ như vậy tại hai người đều biết tình dưới tình huống cùng bọn họ bảo trì bí mật quan hệ, tần suất xuống đến mỗi tuần chỉ làm hai ba lần. Nói thật Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cảm thấy lấy hắn thể lực mỗi ngày một lần đều không là vấn đề, chẳng qua là nhìn tại Dụ Văn Châu phân thượng hắn cố ý tại khống chế.

Người đối với tính tìm tòi vĩnh viễn không chừng mực. Qua sau một thời gian ngắn, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bắt đầu cân nhắc Trịnh Hiên đề nghị, bất quá hắn bản thân đảo cổ một hồi kết quả chỉ có đau nhức mà thôi, hoàn toàn không biết gv bên trong nam ưu như thế nào làm được thoải mái đấy. Mặt khác, lại để cho hắn có chút bực bội chính là hai người này đều tìm không thấy lúc trước uống say lúc ấy Vương Kiệt hi đỉnh nơi đến, hắn lại không thể đối với bọn họ nói sát vách lão Vương đều đội lên ngươi rồi cũng thêm đem dầu a, chỉ có thể không ngừng đổi góc độ thử, không cần phải nói hai người kia nhất định cảm thấy hắn rất tao. Hắn cũng đang hồi tưởng Vương Kiệt hi đối với hắn áp chế, tuy rằng trong nội tâm không chịu thừa nhận, nhưng không biết thỏa mãn thân thể nhưng tại âm thầm mà đang mong đợi người kia đồ vật.

❀

Vương Kiệt hi không cách nào bỏ qua đang cùng Hoàng Thiểu Thiên đã làm sau đó phát sinh ở trên người hắn biến hóa, hắn ngẫu nhiên gặp mộng thấy Hoàng Thiểu Thiên, ngẫu nhiên sẽ ở nhìn Lam Vũ trận đấu lúc nhiều chú ý cùng hắn không quan hệ ghi chép Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bộ mặt biểu lộ màn ảnh, ngẫu nhiên gặp đang tự an ủi lúc không có thể khống chế mà tưởng tượng Hoàng Thiểu Thiên thân thể mút lấy đồ đạc của hắn cầu xin tha thứ nói muốn hư mất muốn hư mất bộ dạng. Lại tự chế người cũng rất khó áp lực thân thể bản năng, nhất là tại đêm dài vắng người thời điểm.

Vì vậy, làm toàn bộ minh tinh buổi chiều đầu tiên Hoàng Thiểu Thiên tìm đến hắn lúc, hắn không chút do dự đem Hoàng Thiểu Thiên áp trên giường, vài cái cởi ra quần của hắn, tại hắn vẫn thoát khỏi xong quần áo trước liền đem ngón tay cắm vào trong mật huyệt thăm dò cái kia mềm mại Nhục Bích, nhìn trong sau cùng sớm lúc nào có thể tiếp nhận hắn.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên có chút mộng, hắn không nghĩ tới Vương Kiệt hi lại có thể biết nôn nóng như vậy, phụ giúp hắn mắng: "Bà mẹ nó ngươi phạm tội cưỡng gian a!"

Vương Kiệt hi không phản bác, nói: "Ngươi kỳ thật so với ta càng muốn đi?"

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên lại đẩy lại hô: "Tự luyến! Ta mới không muốn! ... Y, ngươi không nên loạn gảy, cho ăn!"

Vương Kiệt hi chẳng qua là lấy trêu chọc mèo thủ pháp đùa Hoàng Thiểu Thiên mật huyệt, liền chạm tới một chỗ xúc cảm có chút không đồng dạng như vậy thịt mềm. Hắn hiếu kỳ nơi này là không phải là điểm mẫn cảm, liền nhiều trêu chọc vài cái, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên rất nhanh liền có muốn tách rời khỏi dấu hiệu. Tuy rằng hắn biểu hiện trên mặt vẫn như cũ cường ngạnh, nhưng Vương Kiệt hi sờ được đi ra hắn là có cảm giác rồi.

"Biến thái! Ngươi sờ ở đâu a hỗn đản ~ a a đã đủ rồi đã đủ rồi, không nên sờ soạng ~!" Hoàng Thiểu Thiên vẫn còn mắng, thanh âm đã đi rồi hình dáng, nhẹ nhàng mà trở lên phiêu.

Bình thường nam nhân có thể mặt không đổi sắc mà hưởng thụ người khác đối với hắn bộ phận sinh dục an ủi, nhưng Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bất đồng, thân thể của hắn rất mẫn cảm, hơn nữa đồng thời có nữ tính bộ kia bộ phận sinh dục quan hắn tại lúc ân ái có một chút nữ tính hóa khuynh hướng, vì vậy hắn áp chế không được khí tức, cũng không quá có thể ngăn chặn tiếng rên rỉ. Vương Kiệt hi sờ đến đúng là hắn trước kia thường xuyên an ủi địa phương, ngay tại môi nhỏ phụ cận, nơi đó bị chính hắn khai phát đến đầy đủ mẫn cảm, có thể nói khoái cảm chốt mở, huống chi hiện tại cho kích thích vẫn là của người khác ngón tay...

Dụ Văn Châu cùng Trịnh Hiên không thế nào lấy tay đụng chỗ đó, bởi vì bọn họ làm tiền hí đều đủ dài, làm sao giống như Vương Kiệt hi như vậy lửa cũng không có ra đã nghĩ ăn món chính. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên rất giận, nhưng tại lúc này giội nước lã không phải là phong cách của hắn, hắn chẳng muốn cùng Vương Kiệt hi giảng hắn như vậy thẳng nam ung thư là sẽ bị mặt trời đấy, thấp giọng mắng câu thao sau hai tay trèo tại trên vai hắn theo hắn loay hoay, chỉ bất quá trên mặt có điểm màu đỏ.

Vương Kiệt hi nhíu mày, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên phối hợp lại để cho hắn không nên phân tâm đi ngăn chặn dưới thân người, cũng làm cho hắn có thể nhìn thẳng Hoàng Thiểu Thiên trong lúc biểu lộ rất nhỏ biến hóa. Hắn đem lực chú ý đều tập trung ở như thế nào dùng ngón tay khiêu khích cái kia còn có chút ngượng ngùng thịt mềm, không bao lâu liền phát hiện chỉ cần hắn rất nhanh sờ chút cái chỗ kia, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên sẽ nhăn mày lại rò rỉ ra điểm giọng mũi đến: "A.... . . Ừ... ... Hừ ~ "

Cũng thiếu hắn là điện cạnh tuyển thủ chuyên nghiệp, điểm ấy tay sống hoàn toàn không nói chơi. Mật huyệt trên ngón tay liên tục không ngừng dưới sự kích thích đã đầy đủ trơn ướt, phía trước tính khí cũng hoàn toàn đứng thẳng, bài tiết ra xuyên qua chất lỏng. Vương Kiệt hi nhìn xem như vậy Hoàng Thiểu Thiên dần dần đã có phản ứng, hắn lại đâm vào một ngón tay, bởi như vậy dùng sức càng thêm thuận tiện.

Chỉ chốc lát sau Hoàng Thiểu Thiên liền có điểm không chịu nổi, hắn không phải là chịu không được kích thích, là vì quá thoải mái vì vậy lão muốn kẹp chân đem cái kia đùa bỡn ngón tay của hắn hướng bên trong hút, hắn tự tay đi bắt Vương Kiệt hi cổ tay, nhưng Vương Kiệt hi không muốn buông tha hắn, đơn giản chỉ cần gia tăng lực đạo bóp theo như.

Trong nháy mắt tăng cường khoái cảm lại để cho Hoàng Thiểu Thiên mãnh liệt bắn ra, hai chân tại trên giường đơn đạp vài cái, hắn thật sự nhịn không được, lại bắt đầu đẩy Vương Kiệt hi, chẳng qua là lúc này đây khí lực muốn không lớn lắm: "Vương Kiệt hi... Được rồi không nên gảy rồi, ngươi..."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên mềm nhũn xô đẩy lại để cho Vương Kiệt hi cảm giác rất khá chơi, hắn nói: "Được, ngươi đem ta quần cởi bỏ."

"Bà mẹ nó... Còn ngươi nữa như vậy đấy, đến cùng được hay không được a..."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên rõ ràng là tại khinh bỉ hắn, có thể Vương Kiệt hi rồi lại cảm thấy cái này giống như hờn dỗi, cười nhạt mà các loại Hoàng Thiểu Thiên chậm rãi cho hắn giải quần. Hắn phía dưới đã trướng đến phát đau nhức, tại Hoàng Thiểu Thiên ngón tay đụng phải khóa kéo lúc vẫn nhảy lên một cái. Đồ lót bị giật xuống về sau, dâng trào dương vật liền nhảy ra ngoài, chỉa thẳng vào Hoàng Thiểu Thiên.

"Không nói chút gì đó?" Vương Kiệt hi hỏi.

"Nói cái gì?" Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nghi hoặc.

Vương Kiệt hi thấy Hoàng Thiểu Thiên là không nghĩ ra, liền ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nói: "Giống như trước ngươi nói, ngón tay ở đâu đủ, đều muốn đại nhục bổng của ta."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cái nào nhớ kỹ hắn tại trong mộng đã nói, hơn nữa hắn thật sự đã từng nói qua như vậy tao khí lời nói sao? Hắn phủi liếc Vương Kiệt hi dưới háng thẳng cứng dương vật, hồi tưởng khi đó làm cho người điên cuồng khoái cảm vô thức nuốt nước miếng một cái, trong nội tâm đã đều muốn lại không muốn nhận thua. Ngay tại hắn do dự trong nháy mắt, Vương Kiệt hi nắm vững eo của hắn, trước sau như một mà vào, trực tiếp chọc đã đến chỗ sâu nhất hoa tâm.

"Ừ a a a ~ cáp ô ~! ❤️~!" Hoàng Thiểu Thiên sợ vội vàng nắm được Vương Kiệt hi cánh tay, bị nam nhân dương vật xỏ xuyên qua ảo giác làm hắn cảm thấy thẹn đến không được, cùng ngón tay không cách nào so sánh được. Ẩn nấp tại chỗ sâu điểm mẫn cảm bị quy đầu gắt gao chống đỡ, vẫn lại để cho hắn có loại toàn bộ người đều bị khống chế cảm giác. Nguy hiểm, không tốt, trong lòng của hắn rất rõ ràng, nhưng thân thể rồi lại sung sướng mà hoàn toàn mở rộng.

Vương Kiệt hi rất hài lòng Hoàng Thiểu Thiên phản ứng. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cầm lấy cánh tay của hắn tay hư nhược mềm vô lực, mật huyệt rồi lại nhiệt tình mà lại hút lại mút, nói rõ hắn kế tiếp chỉ có thể mặc cho người hưởng dụng, tuyệt đối không có khí lực phản kháng. Vương Kiệt hi cũng không khách khí, nhẫn nại quá lâu hắn không muốn lại không đợi, lập tức tại Hoàng Thiểu Thiên mềm mại lửa nóng trong thân thể rất nhanh rút ra đút vào, mỗi lần đều vừa chuẩn lại ngoan mà dính tại trên hoa tâm, nhất thời đem Hoàng Thiểu Thiên địt rên rỉ liên tục: "Ha ha, không được, a ~! A ~ tốt, ừ a ~ quá sâu, nữa a ~ hừ ừ ~ cáp ~ "

Lúc trước Hoàng Thiểu Thiên còn có thể miễn cố nén Thiểu phát ra tiếng, hôm nay mẫn cảm mật huyệt cùng sâu nhất hoa tâm bị qua lại thao làm cho, mãnh liệt khoái cảm lại để cho hắn không thể không suồng sã tứ phía rên rỉ, thanh âm một mực dán tại chỗ cao không rơi xuống nổi. Hắn muốn gọi Vương Kiệt hi dừng lại, nhưng Vương Kiệt hi làm được chính thoải mái, chỉ có nhanh hơn càng dùng sức phần, làm sao dừng lại chờ hắn thở một ngụm.

"Hoàng Thiểu Thiên... Hoàng Thiểu Thiên..."

Vương Kiệt hi tại thở dốc khoảng cách kêu gọi Hoàng Thiểu Thiên, nhưng Hoàng Thiểu Thiên sớm bị hắn nghiệt cột làm được mắt bốc lên trắng tinh, thoải mái đến muốn chết giống nhau, chỉ có thể không ngừng mà hô tốt, cái kia hoàn toàn đắm chìm tại tình ái trong bộ dáng thấy được Vương Kiệt hi trên người tà hỏa ứa ra.

Có thể nói thành là địch nhân vốn có đối thủ chỉ có thể ở dưới người hắn rên rỉ, bị hắn cột vật địt mật nước bốn phía, cái này nhận thức thỏa mãn Vương Kiệt hi ẩn núp chinh phục muốn, hắn có chút muốn cho Hoàng Thiểu Thiên thật sự hoài một đứa bé thử xem, quy đầu chui chỗ sâu nhất bắn ra ồ ồ tinh hoa, muốn chui vào xuyên qua cái kia cung cửa giống nhau dùng sức. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bị hắn đính đến toàn thân phát run, mật huyệt dốc sức liều mạng co rút lại, phun tung toé ra cách khác mới càng nhiều nữa mật dịch thể. Vương Kiệt hi từ Hoàng Thiểu Thiên trong thân thể rời khỏi lúc, phía dưới ẩm ướt giống như đái dầm như vậy, hỗn tạp lấy tinh dịch dâm mỹ vô cùng.

Cao trào sau đó, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên đã không có nói chuyện khí lực, nằm ở trên giường miệng lớn thở dốc, khí tức âm thanh càng ngày càng nhỏ. Vương Kiệt hi nằm xuống đem hắn ôm vào trong ngực hỏi hắn cảm giác thế nào, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên mềm mà trả lời thoải mái, Vương Kiệt hi cảm thấy mỹ mãn, bảo ngày mai lại đến.

❀

Ngày hôm sau, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên đúng hẹn lại đây đến Vương Kiệt hi chỗ ở. Lần này Vương Kiệt hi chơi điểm bịp bợm, tại gian phòng vào cửa trên hành lang trước hết dùng ngón tay đem Hoàng Thiểu Thiên lấy tới cao trào, lại lại để cho hắn nằm sấp lấy bức tường đứng đấy làm xong. Làm được một nửa lúc, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên chân đã mềm đến không được, không phải là Vương Kiệt hi ôm eo của hắn mà nói, hắn sớm thì ngồi vào mà lên rồi.

Đêm khuya, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cần phải đi, dù cho dù thế nào hư không muốn ngủ hắn cũng không có thể tại Vương Kiệt hi nơi đây qua đêm. Tại trước khi rời đi hắn vẫn cùng Vương Kiệt hi tiểu nhao nhao một trận, nội dung vô cùng ngây thơ, chính là cùng sự thật không quan hệ đến cùng hoài không có dựng, hoài người nào hài tử, cuối cùng sinh mấy cái vấn đề. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên mắt trợn trắng, thuận miệng nói được được được chỉ cấp nhĩ lão Vương sinh, ba đứa con gái hai đứa con trai, phiền đã chết a.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên tại giữa thang máy các loại thang máy lúc, một cái ngoài ý liệu người vỗ vai của hắn.

Là lưu đại nhân tiểu biệt, hắn đứng ở Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bên người, một tay khoác lên trên vai của hắn, cái kia biểu lộ hiển nhiên một cái sắp khi dễ nhỏ yếu sân trường ác bá. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên không biết hắn uống nhầm cái thuốc gì rồi, không kiên nhẫn mà đẩy ra tay của hắn, lưu đại nhân tiểu biệt rồi lại dứt khoát đem hắn kéo tới.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nói: "Làm gì làm gì! Thần thần bí bí muốn làm cái gì chuyện xấu?"

Lưu đại nhân tiểu biệt hỏi: "Ngươi cùng đội trưởng chừng nào thì bắt đầu cùng một chỗ hay sao?"

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên có chút mộng, nhưng vẫn là cứng ngắc lấy môi nói: "Bà mẹ nó đầu óc ngươi có bị bệnh không? Ngươi đội trưởng cùng ta đều là viết kép thẳng nam, cùng một chỗ cọng lông!"

Lưu đại nhân tiểu biệt nói: "Hoàng Thiểu Thiên, ngươi có phải hay không ngốc! Ngươi còn không biết cái này quán rượu cửa cách âm hiệu quả không tốt sao? Con mẹ nó chứ trở về phòng đi ngang qua đội trưởng gian phòng lúc chỉ nghe thấy các ngươi tại cửa sau lưng làm loạn thanh âm!"

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên càng bối rối, hắn không biết oa! Vương Kiệt hi cũng không biết oa! Người nào mẹ nó có thể nghĩ đến khách sạn gian phòng còn có thể vách tường cách âm tốt, cửa phòng cách âm không tốt a! Hy vọng lưu đại nhân tiểu biệt không có nghe ra thân thể của hắn có chỗ đặc thù...

Lưu đại nhân tiểu biệt còn nói: "Phòng ta tại đối diện, không có đóng cửa, liền nghe các ngươi chuẩn bị làm được khi nào. Ha ha, ngươi thật là gặp hô, cái gì mang bầu mang bầu, đội trưởng thật đúng là với ngươi thảo luận sinh con sự tình, ngươi có phải hay không nữ a?"

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nói: "Oa a, ngươi có phải hay không mò mẫm? Nói cho ta biết ngươi là con rắn tôm còn là da da tôm."

Lưu đại nhân tiểu biệt nói: "Ngươi đến cùng phải hay không nữ?"

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nói: "Ngươi đến cùng phải hay không mò mẫm?"

Lưu đại nhân tiểu biệt hừ cười, còn nói: "Mặc kệ như thế nào, có một việc là ngươi không thể nói xạo đấy."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cũng hừ hừ, nói: "Chuyện gì?"

Lưu đại nhân tiểu biệt lấy điện thoại di động ra, lật Tướng sách cho Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nhìn. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên rất phiền muộn, quỷ mới biết lưu đại nhân tiểu biệt từ lúc nào vỗ tới hắn và Dụ Văn Châu, hắn và Trịnh Hiên, hắn và Vương Kiệt hi lấy giống như nền tảng là nền tảng tư thế sờ hoặc là thân trong nháy mắt, hắn phải hay không phải hắn Cẩu Tử a! Yêu đến sâu như vậy trầm...

Lưu đại nhân tiểu biệt nói: "Ngươi như vậy chân đạp ba con thuyền gặp gặp báo ứng đấy."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nói: "A, hặc hặc, ta không chỉ bổ chân, ta còn giạng thẳng chân nữa nha, bằng không thì thứ ba cái chân với không tới thuyền."

Lưu đại nhân tiểu biệt nói: "Ta muốn cho ngươi chân đạp bốn cái thuyền."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên: "Cái gì? ..."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên còn chưa kịp nói thêm nữa lời nói, đã bị lưu đại nhân tiểu biệt đặt ở trên vách tường cưỡng hiếp rồi.

Chapter 6: Vương lưu đại nhân vàng

Chapter Text

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên kinh ngạc đến nói không ra lời, không phải là bởi vì lưu đại nhân tiểu biệt cưỡng hiếp hắn vẫn sờ hắn eo, mà là bởi vì hắn bị hôn nửa trước giây cùng không biết là đi ngang qua vẫn là cố ý cùng vượt qua Vương Kiệt hi nhìn nhau, loại này hư hư thực thực bị bắt gian tại giường hoặc như là Tu La trận cảm giác lại để cho hắn lý tính tư duy một cái chết hết, đầu óc trống rỗng.

Lưu đại nhân tiểu biệt cảm giác vô cùng hài lòng, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên không có cự tuyệt hắn, ngược lại tại đón ý nói hùa nụ hôn của hắn, điều này làm cho tay của hắn không tự chủ được về phía càng việc riêng tư địa phương sờ soạng. Hắn biết rõ Hoàng Thiểu Thiên trời sinh tính phong lưu, yêu cầu hắn một lòng căn bản không có khả năng, có thể phân được một chén canh cũng rất tốt rất tốt, bây giờ trạng thái chính là hắn ý, tình thế một mảnh tốt.

Từ Vương Kiệt hi góc độ xem ra, hai người này rõ ràng là lưng đeo hắn liếc mắt đưa tình sau ân ái triền miên, chỉ kém một giường lớn hoàn thành bước tiếp theo. Vốn hắn là rất rõ ràng đấy, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên không chỉ có cùng hắn bảo trì thân thể quan hệ, cũng không cùng hắn tồn tại yêu đương quan hệ, mới vừa nói tốt chỉ cấp hắn sinh con là vui đùa lời nói, nhưng còn chưa hoàn toàn rút đi nhiệt lượng thừa cùng với trước mắt chó này máu kịch truyền hình một màn làm hắn ở sâu trong nội tâm tư dục bành trướng bành trướng lại bành trướng.

Vương Kiệt hi nghiêm nghị nói: "Các ngươi đang làm cái gì?"

Vừa dứt lời, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cùng lưu đại nhân tiểu biệt lập tức tách ra, thở hồng hộc mà nhìn qua Vương Kiệt hi không lên tiếng.

Vương Kiệt hi thật là nhớ trách cứ lưu đại nhân tiểu biệt đoạt người của hắn, nhưng cẩn thận tưởng tượng nói như vậy quá không ổn, nói cho cùng, lại để cho hắn sinh ra phẫn nộ không cam lòng cùng bị cố ý giấu giếm cảm giác người không phải là lưu đại nhân tiểu biệt, là Hoàng Thiểu Thiên.

Vương Kiệt hi mặt hướng Hoàng Thiểu Thiên, có chút không bị khống chế: "Ngươi còn không có làm đủ? Ba nam nhân đều cho ăn không no ngươi?"

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên lập tức nổi giận, mắng to: "Ta lần áo ngươi tính toán cái bướm a? Còn giáo huấn ta! Ngươi đội viên cưỡng hiếp ta cửa quan lão tử đánh rắm!"

Lưu đại nhân tiểu biệt không đồng ý: "Hoàng Thiểu Thiên, ngươi không nên trở mặt! Vừa rồi ngươi rõ ràng như vậy đưa vào, còn kém bản thân thoát khỏi quần rồi."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên quay đầu lại mắng: "Các ngươi hơi cây cỏ đều cái này bức thẳng nam ung thư đức hạnh không!"

Lưu đại nhân tiểu biệt khinh thường: "Đúng, các ngươi Lam Vũ chính là lả lơi ong bướm đích thực đức hạnh."

Cách bọn họ xa hơn một chút Vương Kiệt hi nói: "Các ngươi cái này lẫn nhau màu đen bộ dạng quá khó nhìn."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên: "Phì!"

Qua nhiều năm như vậy, Vương Kiệt hi lúc nào bị người phì qua? Hắn lập tức gia nhập nước miếng trận chiến trong hàng ngũ, thẳng đến thang máy tại đây lầu dừng lại, bọn hắn mới bởi vì bận tâm người qua đường cảm thụ trầm mặc một hồi, cuối cùng tan rã trong không vui.

Tại giữa thang máy đối diện gian hút thuốc trong hút thuốc bị nhao nhao đến Ma Pháp Sư Vưu Lý Xiis hoa Nhĩ Đặc tân cách chúc bọn hắn làm mộng đẹp.

❀

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên mơ hồ cảm thấy hắn đang nằm mơ, hắn toàn thân khó chịu, ngực trướng phình không nói, trong mật huyệt vẫn ngứa đến không được, thậm chí sau huyệt đều rất hư không, lại để cho hắn vô cùng bất an. Hắn trên giường lật qua lật lại, như thế nào cũng không có thể lại trở lại ngủ say ở bên trong, liền giật ra áo ngủ cùng chăn màn, thò tay đi bóp trướng đến khó chịu bộ ngực.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên còn không có tỉnh lại, vì vậy hắn chỉ biết là vuốt ve bộ ngực lại để cho hắn hơi chút thư thái điểm, không có ý thức được chỗ đó đã phồng lên, liền sữa đau cả đầu một vòng, căn bản cũng không phải là nên sinh trưởng ở nam người thứ ở trên thân. Hắn một bên bóp một bên kẹp chặt bờ mông, muốn giảm bớt huyệt đạo bên trong cảm giác trống rổng, nhưng cái này một chút hiệu quả cũng không có. Hắn thật là khó chịu, bộ ngực càng ngày càng trướng, thật là nhớ có ai có thể giúp hắn một chút, ngay tại hắn phát ra hừ nhẹ lúc, có người lấy ra tay của hắn, thay thế hắn giúp hắn bóp ngực, sau đó, bên phải núm vú bị băng bó khóa lại ướt át ấm áp trong miệng lại bị toát một cái.

"Ừ... ~~" Hoàng Thiểu Thiên thoải mái đến thẳng hừ hừ, chất lỏng tại ngực trong rất nhanh chạy trốn, hắn không tự chủ được mà ưỡn ngực đón ý nói hùa người kia động tác, muốn cho người kia giúp hắn giảm bớt một cái trướng đau nhức, không biết người kia là Vương Kiệt hi.

Vương Kiệt hi rất phối hợp, hắn nghiêm túc vuốt ve núm vú, tại xiết chặt núm vú đồng thời hút vào miệng lớn sữa, mỗi lần đều đem Hoàng Thiểu Thiên hút đến vong tình mà ưỡn ngực. Mới đầu hắn chẳng qua là trông thấy Hoàng Thiểu Thiên không bình thường phình to núm vú muốn thử xem có thể hay không hút ra chút gì đó, ai ngờ Hoàng Thiểu Thiên giữa cặp vú rõ ràng cất giấu ngọt như vậy sữa tươi, làm cho người ta uống một ngụm sau liền không cách nào tự kìm chế, hơn nữa hút cũng hút không hết, trong dạ dày hâm nóng tất cả đều là ngọt hương sữa vị.

"Trái, bên trái..." Hoàng Thiểu Thiên mềm nhu nhu nói lấy, hắn bên phải bị người hút đến thoải mái, bên trái vẫn còn tại trướng đau nhức, hai bên đối lập quá tươi sáng rõ nét, ngược lại càng thêm chưa đủ. Vương Kiệt hi nhìn hắn như vậy, liền nghĩ buông ra bên phải đi chiếu cố một cái bên trái, có thể tại hắn muốn đổi bên cạnh lúc, lưu đại nhân tiểu biệt rồi lại chiếm được tiên cơ, án lấy Hoàng Thiểu Thiên ngực miệng ngậm chặt hắn bên trái núm vú.

"Ừ ~~~ tốt, cáp ~ chậm một chút, quá mau rồi..."

Hai bên đều bị ngậm lấy cảm giác thật thoải mái, chỉ bất quá bên trái cái này người rõ ràng có chút gấp, hút đến đặc biệt nhanh, lại để cho Hoàng Thiểu Thiên lập tức tim đập rộn lên. Kỳ thật, lồng ngực của hắn cũng không có trướng lớn hơn bao nhiêu, nhưng bởi vì đây không phải chân thật đấy, vì vậy dù cho hai người thi đua tựa như mãnh liệt mút vú đầu cũng hút không hết bên trong sữa.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bị hai người hút đến đã thoải mái lại hoảng hốt, sữa bị từng hồi một từ ở chỗ sâu trong hút ra đi toàn bộ núm vú đều bị kích thích đến cảm giác làm hắn không ngừng phát ra ngọt chán rên rỉ. Bên tai ngoại trừ hô hấp của hai người âm thanh bên ngoài, chính là ừng ực ừng ực bú sữa mẹ thanh âm, vừa nghĩ tới bản thân như một vừa sinh sản mẹ giống nhau tại cho ăn người khác, hắn liền vừa thẹn lại thoải mái, phụ giúp hai đầu người nói: "Được rồi, được rồi ừ ~~ ly biệt hấp, không thoải mái..."

Lưu đại nhân tiểu biệt nghe thấy, thả Hoàng Thiểu Thiên. Lúc này Hoàng Thiểu Thiên núm vú đã bị hắn mút đến sưng đỏ, phía trên vẫn lẻ tẻ có chút sữa nước đọng, hắn trở về chỗ trong miệng tràn đầy mùi sữa thơm, chứng kiến Hoàng Thiểu Thiên còn đang hưởng thụ Vương Kiệt hi mút vào, lập tức cảm thấy bị gạt. Thở gấp thành như vậy, gia hỏa này ở đâu không thoải mái, đại thí con mắt! Lưu đại nhân tiểu đừng nóng giận, bắt tay vươn hướng Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nửa người dưới, liền những cái kia ấm áp chất lỏng đem ngón giữa đâm vào co rút nhanh sau huyệt.

"A! A...! Ngươi chọc vào ở đâu a! !" Hoàng Thiểu Thiên đau đến kêu to, trừng mắt lưu đại nhân tiểu biệt phẫn nộ hô, lưu đại nhân tiểu biệt rồi lại không quan tâm, trong dạ dày sữa cháy sạch hắn rất nóng. Hắn cảm thấy Hoàng Thiểu Thiên đã làm rất nhiều lần, chọc vào cả ngón tay đi vào sẽ không quá thống khổ, liền ở bên trong lục lọi tuyến tiền liệt vị trí.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên đá lấy chân giãy giụa, rồi lại vừa vặn đem tuyến tiền liệt chỗ cái chỗ kia đưa đến lưu đại nhân tiểu biệt chỗ đầu ngón tay, lưu đại nhân tiểu biệt đầu nhẹ nhàng xoa bóp hai cái, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên liền cảm thấy một cỗ kỳ diệu dòng điện trong thân thể bốn phía tán loạn, làm hắn rùng mình một cái. Lưu đại nhân tiểu biệt nắm được điểm này, bắt đầu có tiết tấu kìm, không bao lâu, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên trong miệng liền lại chỉ còn lại có hừ nhẹ: "A...... Hừ ~ hừ..."

Vương Kiệt hi rất khó chịu, cũng không hề mút vào núm vú, cầm lấy Hoàng Thiểu Thiên khác một chân đem hắn phân được càng ra điều này làm cho Hoàng Thiểu Thiên rất không thoải mái, hai người ép tới hắn bắp đùi đau, hắn tức giận mà chờ Vương Kiệt hi, Vương Kiệt hi cười khẽ, đem ngón tay cắm vào chờ đợi đã lâu mật huyệt, lập tức bắt đầu đào khoét Hoàng Thiểu Thiên điểm mẫn cảm.

"A...... A... A! Các ngươi..."

Một trước một sau hai cái điểm mẫn cảm bị hai người ngón tay lấy bất đồng tiết tấu tiếp tục kích thích, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên vội vàng nắm chặt dưới thân ga giường, dường như không làm như vậy hắn sẽ bị kéo đến thế giới khác đi giống nhau. Mật huyệt của hắn cùng dương vật không ngừng phun ra xuyên qua chất lỏng, giống như khóc giống nhau đáng thương, lưu đại nhân tiểu biệt nhìn mê mẫn, lại xâm nhập hai ngón tay khuếch trương chặt chẽ thành ruột, cảm thấy không sai biệt lắm liền rút ra ngón tay.

Vương Kiệt hi tại trong mật huyệt đào trong chốc lát, cảm thấy bên trong xúc cảm có điểm gì là lạ, tại Hoàng Thiểu Thiên thở hào hển trong uốn khúc bắt tay vào làm chỉ từ trong mật huyệt đào ra một ít bạch trọc. hắn nhìn lấy trên ngón tay lẫn vào mật nước tinh dịch có chút đắc ý, đây chính là hắn tại Hoàng Thiểu Thiên trong thân thể vật lưu lại. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên mật huyệt vẫn không kịp hấp thu, vì vậy còn có thể móc ra một chút, nếu như lần này nhiều bắn một chút, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên có phải hay không có thể mang theo tinh dịch của hắn càng lâu?

Mất đi ngón tay mật huyệt cùng sau huyệt hoàn toàn không có được thỏa mãn, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên khó chịu mà trừng Vương Kiệt hi cùng lưu đại nhân tiểu biệt. Vương Kiệt hi trông thấy nét mặt của hắn, khẽ cười một tiếng, trở mình ở bên cạnh ngồi xuống, cùng lưu đại nhân tiểu biệt ánh mắt trao đổi một cái. Lưu đại nhân tiểu biệt ngầm hiểu, vịn Hoàng Thiểu Thiên ngồi xuống, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên khó chịu mà hừ hừ: "Ngươi làm gì a, bắt ta làm gì? Không làm sao các ngươi? Hơi cây cỏ người liền chút năng lực ấy?"

Lưu đại nhân tiểu biệt cũng khinh thường mà hừ một tiếng: "Như thế này khiến cho ngươi biết hơi cây cỏ lợi hại hay không."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên chẳng muốn cùng lưu đại nhân tiểu biệt nói, hắn hiện tại ngực phải không trướng đau đớn, nhưng trong thân thể vẫn hư không đến lợi hại, hai người này hành vi không khác vung xong bỏ chạy. Hắn thấy Vương Kiệt hi như một lão gia giống nhau dựa vào gối đầu nằm, dưới háng côn thịt thẳng cứng mà chỉ hướng phía trên, rõ ràng chính là các loại chính hắn ngồi lên.

Người đang làm mộng lúc rất ít có thể nhớ tới tôn nghiêm, nguyên tắc cái này đồ vật, chớ nói chi là giờ này khắc này dục vọng đốt thân, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên hào phóng mà quỳ vượt qua tại Vương Kiệt hi phía trên, vịn cái kia cột lại dài lại vừa cứng côn thịt ngồi xuống. Quy đầu trực tiếp chọc đã đến chỗ sâu nhất, nhập lại tại trọng lực dưới tác dụng đã có muốn xuyên phá chỗ đó xu thế. Hai người đồng thời phát ra trầm trọng than thở, hoa tâm bị trực tiếp đội lên Hoàng Thiểu Thiên càng là sảng đến chân nhũn ra, hắn chỉ có thể vô lực mà nằm ở Vương Kiệt hi trước ngực, toàn thân huyết dịch đều tập trung vào bao vây lấy côn thịt mật huyệt đâu rồi ha.

"Hoàng Thiểu Thiên, ưa thích đồ đạc của ta sao?"

Vương Kiệt hi nắm bắt Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cái cằm cường thế hỏi. Nhưng Hoàng Thiểu Thiên thoải mái cực kỳ hoặc như là cực kỳ mệt mỏi, hắn từng ngụm từng ngụm mà thở, tựa hồ không có nghe tiếng Vương Kiệt hi mà nói, chẳng qua là nửa mở nước trau chuốt hai mắt nhìn qua Vương Kiệt hi nói: "Nhanh động... Động a..."

Vương Kiệt hi nhíu mày, cho lưu đại nhân tiểu biệt đưa mắt liếc ra ý qua một cái, lưu đại nhân tiểu biệt liền tiếp cận Hoàng Thiểu Thiên sau lưng. Hắn không biết Hoàng Thiểu Thiên trên người còn rất dài cái mẫn cảm dị thường mật huyệt, chỉ đem mục tiêu xác định tại vẫn không người lãnh hội qua sau huyệt. Hắn tách ra Hoàng Thiểu Thiên khe mông, đem quy đầu chống đỡ tại chăm chú hướng bên trong co lại cửa huyệt chỗ, bắt lấy cái mông của hắn đỉnh đi vào.

"A! A, ô, quá cứng! ... A a a ~! Quá... Ách A......"

Cửa huyệt tuy rằng buông lỏng, nhưng sau huyệt chỗ sâu đường ruột ở đâu bị côn thịt như vậy thô cứng rắn đồ vật chọc qua? Hoàng Thiểu Thiên đau nhức kêu lên, hắn vô thức mà nghĩ buông lỏng thân thể, nhưng Vương Kiệt hi khóa eo của hắn thẳng đỉnh làm cho hoa tâm của hắn, đính đến hắn tính phản xạ mà co rút lại cơ vòng, đem lưu đại nhân tiểu biệt hút càng chặc hơn rồi. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên có chút sợ, vội vàng gọi là Vương Kiệt hi dừng lại: "Đợi... Chậm, trước đừng, đừng nhúc nhích a! Ừ a ~ cáp ~ "

"Là ngươi gọi ta động đấy."

Vương Kiệt hi nơi nào sẽ dừng lại, tư thế của hắn lại để cho có thể rất thuận tiện mà trực tiếp kích thích hoa tâm, mà hắn mỗi chui vào một cái hoa tâm, toàn bộ mật huyệt tựa như muốn ăn mất một dạng với hắn chặt chẽ bao vây lấy hắn, cầu hắn cho thêm nữa, thuận theo đến không được. Cùng lúc đó, lưu đại nhân tiểu biệt cũng đã bắt đầu đút vào, hắn biết rõ nên nhắm trúng điểm nào nhất, mỗi một lần đều cơ hồ ngay ngắn rút ra lại toàn bộ cắm vào.

Hai người một trước một sau phối hợp với nhau, không bao lâu liền đem Hoàng Thiểu Thiên thao đến toàn thân hư nhược mềm, ngoại trừ có thể cảm nhận được khoái ý lấy bên ngoài sở hữu bộ vị đều chết lặng. Hắn vô lực mà nửa nằm ở Vương Kiệt hi trên người, rên rỉ một tiếng so với một tiếng dính chán, một tiếng so với một tiếng phóng đãng, êm tai vô cùng: "A ❤️~ a, ha ha, Hàaa...! Tốt, sảng khoái ~ a ~~!"

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bị thao đến cơ hồ đánh mất làm cho có lý trí, hiện tại, hắn ngoại trừ biết rõ hai cây côn thịt tại thao hắn càng làm hắn địt rất thoải mái lấy bên ngoài cái gì đều nghĩ không ra, hắn sở hữu bộ phận sinh dục đều liên tiếp phun ra một vũng một vũng dâm thủy, đã liền hiện tại không được đến nhận chức gì vuốt ve núm vú đều tiết ra hơi có chút trắng sữa mang một ít vàng nhạt chất lỏng. Lưu đại nhân tiểu biệt chống đỡ lấy Hoàng Thiểu Thiên tuyến tiền liệt trùng trùng điệp điệp va chạm, tại hắn mang theo thống khổ trong tiếng thét chói tai ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nói chuyện: "Nói, là ai tại chơi ngươi?"

"Vương, ~! A, chậm, chậm ừ ~! Ha ha! Lưu đại nhân, tiểu biệt, là lưu đại nhân tiểu biệt! A a ~ quá nhanh, ~~~!"

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cũng bị hai người này thao đến hỏng mất, hắn chỉ cần hô kia trong tên của một người, một người khác sẽ dốc sức liều mạng kích thích điểm mẫn cảm, đính đến toàn thân hắn phát run, trước mắt một hồi lại một trận trắng bệch. Hắn đều không biết mình tại đây thay nhau dưới sự kích thích bắn bao nhiêu lần, hắn chỉ biết là thân thể không tự chủ được mà hút nhanh cái kia hai cây cứng rắn côn thịt, nhanh đến côn thịt hình dạng cùng mặt ngoài đường vân đều khắc vào đầu óc hắn trong, giống như sắp cùng chúng nó hòa làm một thể giống nhau.

Rất nhanh, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên tại hai người cuối cùng chạy nước rút trong bị khoái cảm xông đến thất thần, cuối cùng rên rỉ đều kẹt tại trong cổ họng ra không được. Có thể hắn không nghĩ tới, chờ hắn phục hồi tinh thần lại, hai người kia vẫn còn một trước một sau hai cái huyệt đạo trong đỡ đòn ở chỗ sâu trong xuất tinh, bắn ra hắn cảm giác bụng căn bản chứa không nổi. Hắn muốn chạy trốn ra nhưng eo lại bị chăm chú khóa lại, chỉ có thể vô lực mà đẩy lên trước mắt Vương Kiệt hi hô: "Từ bỏ, bụng tốt trướng, tốt trướng, muốn trống đi lên..."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên chỉ biết lắc đầu nhẹ hô, hoàn toàn không biết vừa rồi một lần lại một lần chồng lên cao trào lại để cho hắn không bị khống chế mà khóc lên. Giờ này khắc này cái cằm của hắn chỗ còn treo nước mắt, nước mắt trên mặt cùng màu đỏ màu đỏ khóe mắt lại để cho chính đối mặt với vua của hắn kiệt xuất hiếm có chút ít đau lòng, hơn nữa là hưng phấn. Theo lý thuyết nam nhân là có không ứng với thời kỳ đấy, nhưng mà trong mộng Hoàng Thiểu Thiên mỹ vị đến làm hắn ăn cũng ăn chưa đủ, vừa mới bắn xong, dương vật lại lần nữa đứng thẳng, lại đang trong mật huyệt đút vào.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên mật huyệt không biết mệt mỏi đón ý nói hùa Vương Kiệt hi động tác, lập tức bắt đầu bài tiết mới mật nước, cái này nhiệt tình phản ứng lại để cho Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bản thân có chút mộng, hắn nhịn không được kẹp chặt cơ bắp, lưu đại nhân tiểu biệt biết rõ hắn lại có phản ứng, cũng nhìn theo Nhục Bích co rút lại tiết tấu đỉnh làm cho đứng lên.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên thật sự có điểm muốn khóc rồi, một trước một sau hai cây côn thịt lại dựa theo muốn cho hắn khóc hô trạng thái thao làm cho hắn, sảng đến hắn không biết nên làm thế nào cho phải, chỉ có thể yếu ớt mà hô: "Ô... Ừ ~ như thế nào, vẫn, trả lại a ~ a ~ ô, ô a ~~~ "

...

Trận này tính sự tình chấm dứt lúc, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên chỉ cảm thấy hạ thân hai cái cái miệng nhỏ nhắn ăn vào thật nhiều tinh dịch, không biết là gì gì đó khí quan trong trướng phình đấy, toàn bộ đều là Vương Kiệt hi cùng lưu đại nhân tiểu những vật khác. Hắn gần như ngất mà nằm ở trên giường, các loại Vương Kiệt hi cùng lưu đại nhân tiểu biệt đem hắn những cái kia sữa hút khô sạch.

❀

Ngày hôm sau, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cơ hồ là bị Trịnh Hiên vịn đi sân bay, hắn tại trong mộng bị thao bắn mười lần còn là hai mươi lần, toàn bộ người đều muốn hư thoát. Ở phi trường đợi cơ, hắn nhìn thấy cách đó không xa hơi cây cỏ đám người kia chuẩn bị tại cái khác cửa lên phi cơ ngồi xuống.

Trịnh Hiên ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nói: "Hoàng thiếu gia, Vương Kiệt hi cùng lưu đại nhân tiểu biệt có một chân sao? Ngươi xem bọn hắn, rõ ràng một bộ triệt hơn nhiều bộ dạng, sắc mặt hư nhược đến đáng sợ, bọn hắn không để ý từ một muộn triệt thành như vậy đi? Quả nhiên còn là đã làm đi?"

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nhớ tới tối hôm qua cùng trong mộng không xong sự tình quả muốn ha ha, hắn không có khí lực nói chuyện, chỉ có khí lực mắt trợn trắng. Bên trái Dụ Văn Châu trở lại nói với hắn vài câu, nhưng hắn nghe không được, đầu phía bên trái ngược lại đi, tựa ở Dụ Văn Châu trên người liền hôn mê bất tỉnh.

Chapter 7: Chu vàng

Chapter Text

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên không có chóng mặt bao lâu đã bị Trịnh Hiên dao động tỉnh, té xỉu sự tình rồi lại như giải trí bát quái giống nhau rất nhanh truyền ra. Mọi người nhao nhao suy đoán hắn như thế nào té xỉu đấy, có người nói là điện cạnh quá mệt mỏi, có người nói là Lam Vũ tầng trên ức hiếp vương bài, có người nói là sinh bệnh, cũng có người nói là một đêm bảy lần ép khô tinh huyết. Cuối cùng một loại thuyết pháp là tối đa người mắng đấy, đồng thời cũng tiếp cận nhất sự thật, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên tại trong mộng cùng hơi cây cỏ hai người lật qua lật lại làm vô số lần, hao tổn đã xong sở hữu tinh lực, hoang dâm vô độ, thoải mái đến chết lặng.

Đợi trở lại Lam Vũ, Dụ Văn Châu kêu lên Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cùng Trịnh Hiên, triển khai lần thứ nhất về Hoàng Thiểu Thiên Lam Vũ bí mật hội đàm.

Ba người vừa đến Tề, Dụ Văn Châu đã nói: "Thiểu Thiên, ngươi lần này đột nhiên té xỉu, hoàn toàn là bởi vì làm quá nhiều đi? Ta nhớ được ít nhất gần nhất bốn ngày, ta và ngươi cũng không có ở lén lút một chỗ, nói cách khác..."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên chưa thấy qua như vậy đi thẳng vào vấn đề Dụ Văn Châu, sợ hãi kêu lên một cái, Trịnh Hiên đuổi tại lúc trước hắn nói: "Oan uổng! Ta gần nhất bốn ngày cũng không có đi Hoàng thiếu gia chỗ đó!"

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nói: "Móa! Ngươi hôm kia mới đến phòng ta như ý rời đi mấy bao ốc nước ngọt trước mặt, muốn dùng mùa thu quỳ khô cùng ta đổi không thành đã nghĩ thịt thường, cái gì gọi là chưa từng đi ta chỗ nào?"

Trịnh Hiên một giây bị bán đứng, tâm hàm oan khuất nói: "Nô tì ngược lại là muốn thịt thường thành công a ~ "

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên chịu không nổi: "Cút cút cút."

Dụ Văn Châu cắt ngang đối thoại, nói: "Đi đi, nhìn ra được các ngươi xác thực không có làm. Cái kia lại càng kỳ quái, ta nghĩ ngươi chắc là sẽ không một người đem mình làm được loại trình độ đó, này sẽ là người nào tại nơi này không đương thừa dịp hư nhược mà vào đây?"

Trịnh Hiên đập bàn: "Cự tuyệt bức là hơi cây cỏ Vương Kiệt hi!"

Dụ Văn Châu gật đầu: "Ừ."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên không hiểu thấu lo lắng hắn và Vương Kiệt hi quan hệ bại lộ, vội vàng nói: "Đợi một chút, ta rõ ràng vẫn cái gì cũng chưa nói, các ngươi dựa vào cái gì một mực chắc chắn ta là làm hơn nhiều té xỉu hay sao? Vì cái gì không quan tâm một cái ta buổi sáng ăn cái gì, có phải hay không tuột huyết áp ngất đi hay sao?"

Nhưng mà hai người đều không để ý đến hắn, Trịnh Hiên nói tiếp: "Còn có lưu đại nhân tiểu biệt, ta xem sớm hắn không được bình thường, mỗi ngày cầm lấy chúng ta Hoàng thiếu gia không tha, tranh đoạt Kiếm Thánh danh hào đều là ngụy trang, người nào không biết cái kia điểm tiểu tâm tư? Ngày đó ở phi trường lúc, hắn và Vương Kiệt hi nhất kiểm thái sắc, ta còn khi bọn hắn đây đối với cẩu nam nam giữa có cái gì đâu rồi, ài, không nghĩ tới nhà của chúng ta mèo con bị..."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên chịu không nổi nói: "Oa thật buồn nôn, cái gì mèo con ngươi mới là mèo con, Trịnh Hiên ngươi người làm biếng cây túi gấu não động không nên lớn như vậy."

Trịnh Hiên nói: "Hoàng thiếu gia ngươi không biết, ngươi ngày đó suy yếu vô lực ánh mắt phiêu hốt giống như chỉ cần ngủ tiểu sữa Meow, gắng phải mạnh mẽ chống đỡ không muốn bị người khác phát hiện dựa vào ta lại thẳng không nổi eo bộ dạng thật là làm cho người ta muốn chà đạp rồi."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên không nói gì đạp Trịnh Hiên một cước, Trịnh Hiên thành công tránh né.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nói: "Các ngươi không nên lại đoán bậy, ta tác phong có như vậy thối nát sao? Ta chính là đột nhiên thân thể không đúng mà thôi, và những người khác không sao."

Dụ Văn Châu trói chặt lông mày nói: "Nhưng Trịnh Hiên nói rất có lý."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên hô: "Ở đâu có! ! ?"

Trịnh Hiên nói: "Hoàng thiếu gia, ngươi bây giờ cái này kêu là làm giấu đầu hở đuôi, giấu đầu lòi đuôi..."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên không nói gì mà nện cho Trịnh Hiên một quyền, Trịnh Hiên tránh né thất bại.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên đối với Dụ Văn Châu nói: "Ngươi vì cái gì sẽ tin Trịnh Hiên nói lời không tin ta?"

Dụ Văn Châu nói: "Ngươi thật muốn muốn lý do?"

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên gật đầu. Dụ Văn Châu bất đắc dĩ thở dài, nói: "Đêm đó ngươi nói ngươi muốn ăn Tôm Hùm Chua Cay, ta biết rõ ngươi biết ta không thích tê cay đồ vật, vì vậy ngươi mới như vậy mời ta, bởi vì ngươi biết rõ ta sẽ cự tuyệt. Nhưng mà, khi đó ta suy nghĩ một chút phát hiện thật lâu không cùng ngươi một mình nói chuyện phiếm rồi, đã nghĩ cùng ngươi nói một lát lời nói, liền đi theo phía sau ngươi chuẩn bị tại ngươi sau khi ngồi xuống cho ngươi kinh hỉ, ai ngờ ngươi lược qua ăn con rắn tôm nhà hàng, trực tiếp hướng hơi cây cỏ ở khách sạn đi đến..."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên không nói.

❀

Hôm nay biết rõ hắn Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bí mật người đã nhiều, hắn không nghĩ tới chính là, người biết còn có thể càng ngày càng nhiều, khuếch tán thế ngừng suy nghĩ cũng dừng không được đến.

Quý sau thi đấu một ngày nào đó Luân Hồi đối với Lam Vũ. Tại trận đấu lúc trước, Chu trạch giai một mình tìm tới Hoàng Thiểu Thiên. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên đang buồn bực Chu trạch giai loại này không người nói chuyện tại sao phải tìm hắn, chỉ nghe thấy người đối diện không được tự nhiên hỏi thân thể của hắn thế nào. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên trả lời nói rất tốt, Chu trạch giai nói a. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên im lặng, miễn cưỡng nói mấy câu sau chuẩn bị trở về đi, lại bị Chu trạch giai ngăn lại.

Chu trạch giai: "Ta muốn nói với ngươi một sự kiện."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên: "Chuyện gì, ngươi nói a?"

Chu trạch giai: "Ta..."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên: "Ngươi?"

Chu trạch giai: "Ừ..."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên im lặng: "Đại ca, trận đấu đều muốn bắt đầu, có thể không thể dứt khoát điểm?"

Chu trạch giai xấu hổ mà đông nhìn xem tây nhìn xem: "Cái kia... Sau cuộc tranh tài rồi nói sau, ta mời khách."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cảm thấy kỳ quái, thuận miệng vừa nói: "Mời khách? Oa, chưa từng nghe nói ngươi cũng có thể như vậy, bất quá ngươi nói mời khách ta liền nhất định sẽ đi không? Nói đùa gì vậy, ngươi Thiên ca không phải nói muốn gặp mặt có thể nhìn thấy đấy."

Chu trạch giai cười gật đầu: "Đêm nay chúng ta thắng, ngươi sẽ tới."

Vừa nghe đến so tài sự tình, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên khinh thường mà cười: "Tốt, có bản lĩnh trước thắng rồi hãy nói."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nắm chắc thắng lợi trong tay, tuy rằng Chu trạch giai phát triển rất nhanh, nhưng muốn thắng Lam Vũ cũng không là chuyện dễ dàng gì. Nhưng mà, trận đấu bắt đầu về sau, Luân Hồi giống như dập đầu qua dược giống nhau sinh mãnh liệt cường hãn, Lam Vũ tiếc nuối mà thất bại cho bọn hắn sớm bị loại.

Toàn bộ Lam Vũ cao thấp đều phiền muộn vô cùng, với tư cách tên đứng đầu bảng không đúng là vương bài Hoàng Thiểu Thiên buồn bực nhất, khí. Đương nhiên hắn càng khí là, bởi vì lúc trước ước định, hiện tại hắn chỉ có hai lựa chọn, hoặc là nuốt lời hoặc là phó ước.

Mất mặt thuộc về mất mặt, mời khách ăn cơm thuộc về bình thường xã giao hoạt động, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên hay là đi rồi. Trận đấu chấm dứt lúc nào cũng lúc giữa đã không còn sớm, tốt nhà hàng phần lớn đóng cửa, khai trương chỉ còn quán bán hàng cùng một ít chỗ ăn chơi, hai người đi theo liền đi nhà ăn đồ nướng cùng con rắn tôm địa phương. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bóc lột lấy con rắn tôm, hồi tưởng lại lần trước bị bắt bao trải qua, còn muốn đến vừa rồi chiến bại trong nháy mắt, coi như là trong tay tôm thịt lại hương, hắn bắt đầu ăn cũng không có hương vị.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên rầu rĩ không vui, Chu trạch giai gọi tới lão bản, nói muốn hai bình nơi đây tốt nhất đồ uống. Lão bản cười híp mắt lấy ra hai bình màu sắc rực rỡ nhập khẩu đồ uống, hai người uống vào uống vào cảm thấy có chút quả vị lại có chút rượu vị, Chu trạch giai uống gần một nửa liền không uống, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên muốn dù sao hơn nửa năm không có uống rồi uống mấy ngụm nữ sinh uống quả vị rượu không có vấn đề gì, hầu như đều uống cạn sạch.

Chỉ biết chơi game trạch nam(*), sẽ không Anh ngữ, cũng không hiểu sinh vật, nhìn không ra phối liệu trong ngoài rượu cồn cùng cà phê bởi vì, cũng không biết cái này màu sắc rực rỡ quả vị rượu chính là trong truyền thuyết thất thân rượu, đối với người bình thường mà nói chính là một lon say, hai bình quỳ, ba bình vĩnh viễn ngủ.

Kỳ thật, Chu trạch giai mời Hoàng Thiểu Thiên không có gì chuyện quan trọng hơn, chính là muốn nghe nhiều Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nói một lát lời nói, cũng muốn nói một chút trong nội tâm lời nói, đây hết thảy mục đích cuối cùng nhất thì là xoát hảo cảm tốc độ. Chu trạch giai ưa thích Hoàng Thiểu Thiên, một mực khổ nỗi không thể kéo vào khoảng cách, tuy rằng hắn tại bầy trong thường xuyên nhằm vào Hoàng Thiểu Thiên xoát tồn tại cảm giác, nhưng sẽ không vung cưỡng ép vung trí mạng nhất, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên không có chủ động đi tìm hắn, mặc dù hắn đầy đủ soái.

Vì vậy, làm Hoàng Thiểu Thiên đầu óc mê muội đứng lên đi không đặng đường lúc, Chu trạch giai đầu tiên nghĩ đến chính là đem hắn mang về chỗ gần hắn ở khách sạn, mà không phải đưa về Lam Vũ.

Vừa đến khách sạn, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên liền nằm ở trên giường mềm núc ních nói: "Phiền quá à ta vì cái gì lại uống nhiều quá, ta rõ ràng uống một lon rượu trái cây a, ách... A, như vậy không có thể trở về a, đi trở về sẽ bị đội trưởng cùng Trịnh Hiên nói, phiền chết rồi... Uống nhiều quá là lỗi của ta, nhưng ta cũng không phải chủ quan mãi say, say gặp người không quen cái gì càng không phải lỗi của ta rồi... A, vốn còn muốn làm điểm có ý tứ sự tình đấy..."

Chu trạch giai hỏi: "Có ý tứ sự tình?"

Một mực nói chuyện Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nghe được Chu trạch giai thanh âm dừng lại, ngồi dậy trầm mặc mà nhìn qua Chu trạch giai, Chu trạch giai bị hắn giống như say không phải say đích ánh mắt chằm chằm đến kinh hồn bạt vía. Tiếp theo, hắn bỗng nhiên đứng lên ôm lấy Chu trạch giai vai hướng sau ngược lại, Chu trạch giai vội vàng kịp phản ứng chống đỡ giường mới không có áp đến Hoàng Thiểu Thiên trên người. Nói thật, hiện tại khoảng cách này quá gần.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nhìn xem Chu trạch giai bối rối ánh mắt bật cười: "Ha ha ha ngươi làm gì thế như vậy ngu xuẩn mà nhìn ta? Cái gì có ý tứ sự tình? Chính là cái này có ý tứ sự tình. Ngươi đêm nay không phải là mới thắng ta sao? Dám ở thi đấu trên trận đem ta một đường bắn tới chết, hiện tại liền sợ rồi ha ha ha..."

Chu trạch giai có chút mộng, rõ ràng hôm nay chỉ cho chuẩn bị mở ra Hoàng Thiểu Thiên tuyến đấy, hiện tại hệ thống nói cho hắn biết có thể trực tiếp trên gôn? Uống choáng luôn Chu trạch giai không có nghĩ lại, nhìn theo Hoàng Thiểu Thiên tư thế búng y phục của hắn, nhanh chóng cởi quần, cuối cùng đang nhìn đến cái nào đó không có khả năng sinh trưởng ở trên thân nam nhân bộ vị lần thứ hai mộng vòng: "Hoàng Thiểu Thiên, cái này, ách..."

"Nhìn cái gì vậy a... Không phải là sinh con địa phương à..." Hoàng Thiểu Thiên tựa hồ là cảm giác được Chu trạch giai quan sát nơi riêng tư ánh mắt, giãy dụa thân thể muốn bế khép lại chân. Nhưng Chu trạch giai muốn lại nhìn rõ ràng một chút, cầm lấy bắp đùi không cho hắn trốn, hỏi: "Sinh con? ? ?"

"Đúng vậy... Ách, ta nói cấp cho Vương Kiệt hi tiên sinh hắn năm cái..." Hoàng Thiểu Thiên rất bình thường nói.

Chu trạch giai lần thứ ba mộng vòng: "Năm, cái? Cho Vương đội?"

"Đúng vậy... Không được, không thể nặng bên này nhẹ bên kia, ánh sáng tiện nghi hơi cây cỏ... Còn muốn cho Lam Vũ sinh một đống tiểu kiếm Thánh... A, ngươi làm gì thế a, bắp đùi đau quá..."

Chu trạch giai nghe đến đó có chút sinh khí, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên không chỉ có cùng hơi cây cỏ cùng Lam Vũ đều có một chân, còn tới đáp ứng cho sinh con trình độ, hơn nữa một cái chưa đủ còn muốn sinh một đống lớn, lại không ra tay liền không còn kịp rồi!

"Trước cho ta sinh." Chu trạch giai nói.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên mơ mơ màng màng ngẩng đầu nhìn Chu trạch giai, ánh mắt mông lung không biết đang suy nghĩ gì, hắn lại nằm xuống lại, mềm nhũn nói: "A, cái kia muốn cho ta thoải mái một chút a..."

Chu trạch giai trịnh trọng gật đầu, cởi quần ném ở một bên, lộ ra đứng thẳng tính khí. Hắn đối với đồ đạc của mình rất có tự tin, thô cứng rắn không nói còn có một chút điểm ngoặt vểnh lên, hắn vịn quy đầu nhắm ngay cánh hoa hơi dấu mật huyệt, hít một hơi liền hướng bên trong chọc.

"... ~~~~ A...! ! A, đau nhức! ! . . . !"

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên mật huyệt không trổ mã hoàn toàn, không có trải qua an ủi lúc cùng vừa mới có kinh lần đầu thiếu nữ giống nhau như đúc, căn bản không thể chịu được Chu trạch giai lớn vật, quy đầu vừa mới đi vào liền hầu như kẹt tại vào miệng. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cuống quít cầm lấy ga giường kêu lên đau đớn, có thể Chu trạch giai không có dừng lại, cố hết sức tách ra Hoàng Thiểu Thiên hai chân đơn giản chỉ cần chen vào trong cơ thể của hắn, thẳng đến ngay ngắn chui vào mật huyệt. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên đau đến nhanh khóc, nắm lấy ga giường tay dùng sức đến phát run, ô nức nở nghẹn ngào nuốt mà nhỏ giọng nói: "Hỗn đản, ngươi... Thật lớn, đau nhức..."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bên này tại đau, Chu trạch giai bên này tức thì sảng đến không được. Ưa thích người mật huyệt chặt chẽ bao vây lấy bản thân dương vật run rẩy tư vị tuyệt không thể tả, tâm lý cùng trên sinh lý đều không thể buông tha cho. Rượu cồn cùng cà phê bởi vì cùng chung dưới tác dụng, Chu trạch giai cũng không có lý trí, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên mà nói tại hắn nghe tới chẳng qua là một loại thẹn thùng mời. Hắn vuốt Hoàng Thiểu Thiên mặt cùng vai cái cổ an ủi hắn, hôn môi đôi môi của hắn, cực hạn ôn nhu, hạ thân rồi lại không chút nào thương tiếc mà rất nhanh đút vào, quá nhanh cắn ăn.

"A.... . . ! Không, A... Ừ... Ừ! ! !" Hoàng Thiểu Thiên đau đến giãy giụa liên tục, hai tay cầm lấy Chu trạch giai hai vai móng tay đều muốn bóp tiến trong thịt. Kêu đau hôm nay chẳng qua là mơ hồ không rõ rên rỉ. Chỉ bất quá cái kia mật huyệt sớm đã học sẽ như thế nào tại lấy lòng đối phương đồng thời thỏa mãn bản thân, rõ ràng đau đến muốn chết vẫn còn dần dần nước chảy làm cho đối phương đồ vật có thể tốt hơn tiến vào.

Choáng váng trướng não Chu trạch giai đem cái này trở thành là Hoàng Thiểu Thiên hoan nghênh tín hiệu của hắn, dù cho Hoàng Thiểu Thiên kêu khóc không thôi, hắn cũng càng đỉnh càng dùng sức, thẳng đến đem cái kia mật huyệt đội lên nước chảy không chỉ có, đút vào càng phát ra trôi chảy. Hắn không hề hôn Hoàng Thiểu Thiên, đem tinh lực đều tập trung vào như thế nào cướp đoạt cái này trời sinh tính dâm đãng mật huyệt: "Hoàng Thiểu Thiên, ngươi... Phía dưới chảy thật nhiều nước a..."

"Ô, ngươi mạnh khỏe phiền, phiền quá à ~ hừ A...! Ha ha ~ ngươi! Không có có lần sau rồi, không cho ngươi sinh ❤... !"

"Không được, hiện tại liền hoài... !"

"Cáp ~ ách ừ! ! Thật nhanh, a, Hàaa...! A ~❤! !"

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên đã đau lại thoải mái, hai loại cảm thụ xông đến hắn đầu óc ngất đi, mà chiếm được hướng đầu gió khoái cảm tầng tầng tích lũy, rất nhanh làm hắn thần hồn điên đảo, hơn nữa thất thân rượu tác dụng, hắn miệng mở rộng loạn hô, rên rỉ cũng không chút nào ngượng ngùng, càng ngày càng ngọt, càng ngày càng chán, hoàn toàn chính là động tình sâu nhất bộ dạng. Điều này cũng phản hồi đến nửa người dưới của hắn, không ngừng nước chảy mật huyệt lúc này đem Chu trạch giai dương vật hút đến vô cùng tốt, nịnh nọt mà chăm chú bao lấy đem có thể phun ra tinh hoa quy đầu hướng chỗ sâu nhất dụ dỗ.

Chu trạch giai nửa ôm Hoàng Thiểu Thiên thở nặng hơi thở, muốn cho Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nhớ kỹ khí tức của hắn giống nhau cố ý phun tại trong mũi hoặc là bên tai. Rảnh rỗi dấu tay thừng đến Hoàng Thiểu Thiên trong tay cùng hắn mười ngón đan xen, cái kia mềm yếu vô lực lại gặp bởi vì kích thích đến chỗ mẫn cảm mà đột nhiên nhẹ nhàng rất nhanh ngón tay như là tại cong lòng của hắn, làm hắn thần tình hoảng hốt. Nghĩ đến đây cá nhân muốn cho người khác sinh con, liền hận không thể đem hắn địt chết trên giường.

Chu trạch giai nắm chặt Hoàng Thiểu Thiên eo bắt đầu cuối cùng chạy nước rút, thân thể va chạm thanh âm cùng chỗ giao hợp cô thu cô thu tiếng nước bên tai không dứt. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên rên rỉ dần dần biến thành sắp tắt thở tựa như không ngừng rút hơi thở, bị đáng sợ khoái cảm chiếm lĩnh đại não đã mất đi bất luận cái gì suy nghĩ năng lực.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cuối cùng thoải mái đến không ngớt lời âm đều kêu không được, hai chân đạp hai cái, ách lấy cuống họng bắn ra cỗ cỗ tinh hoa, lại xoắn lấy muốn xỏ xuyên qua hắn dương vật phun ra đại lượng mật nước. Chu trạch giai chống đỡ lấy ở chỗ sâu trong bắn đi ra, chờ hắn rời khỏi lúc Hoàng Thiểu Thiên tại cao trào trong dư vận vẫn chưa tỉnh lại, mật huyệt bao lấy hắn còn có chút lưu luyến không rời tựa như.

Hết thảy sau khi kết thúc, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên co quắp trên giường hữu khí vô lực mà thở dốc, Chu trạch giai đem hắn kéo vào trong ngực, vuốt ve thân thể của hắn. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên không có trốn, ngược lại thuận theo mà hướng ấm áp ôm ấp hoài bão trong chui vào, Chu trạch giai cao hứng cực kỳ, ôm hắn chìm vào giấc ngủ, trong lòng nghĩ đều là con của bọn hắn nhất định là đáng yêu nhất xinh đẹp nhất đấy.

Chapter 8: Quá độ

Chapter Text

Ngày hôm sau, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên trước tại Chu trạch giai tỉnh lại, khi nhìn rõ cái kia trương quen thuộc mặt đẹp trai sau một cái lý ngư đả đĩnh liền lật xuống giường, hắn không có nhiều lưu lại, bay nhanh mặc quần áo tử tế ly khai. Vì vậy, về sau thanh tỉnh Chu trạch giai vẻ mặt mộng bức mà đối diện chỉ có hắn một người gian phòng, thật lâu không cách nào nhìn thẳng lúc trước làm quỷ dị mộng xuân, nhớ tới cũng biết hắn hẳn là không có có thành công thổ lộ cõi lòng.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên trở lại Lam Vũ, vừa trượt tiến gian phòng, lặng lẽ theo ở phía sau Dụ Văn Châu cũng vào được, không đều Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nói chuyện liền một cái giường đông đem hắn đẩy trên giường dùng sức ngăn chặn. Đầu vẫn chóng mặt lấy Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cảm thấy nằm trên giường thật là thoải mái, tuyệt không cảm thấy như vậy Dụ Văn Châu có thần tượng kịch vẽ gió.

Dụ Văn Châu nói: "Ngươi tối hôm qua tại Chu đội chỗ đó qua đêm rồi hả?"

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên hết nhìn đông tới nhìn tây: "Aha cáp đội trưởng ngươi hôm nay thức dậy thật là sớm, là muốn chuẩn bị đi rèn luyện sao? Cái này sinh hoạt tập quán tốt khỏe mạnh a!"

Dụ Văn Châu im ắng mà giả cười, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên run lẩy bẩy, không cười cũng không nói chuyện rồi. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên tuy rằng đã cùng nhiều người đã xảy ra quan hệ, có thể chỉ có tại đối mặt Dụ Văn Châu lúc hắn gặp không tự chủ được tinh thần trên cây hoa cúc xiết chặt, lo lắng đến tiếp sau sẽ phát sinh cái gì không tốt sự tình. Tại sao vậy chứ? Hoàng Thiểu Thiên quay về đáp không được.

Dụ Văn Châu còn nói: "Ngươi thật đúng là không sợ bí mật bại lộ, rõ ràng cùng ta cùng một chỗ khi đó đều sợ đến muốn khóc, làm khá hơn rồi đảm lượng cũng lớn?"

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên có chút sinh khí: "Ngươi không phải nói hình như là ta chủ động đi câu dẫn bọn họ, ta chỉ là bình thường mà uống hơi có chút rượu mà thôi, ai biết bọn họ đều là chút ít lợi dụng lúc người ta gặp khó khăn mặt người dạ thú, ta nếu nữ đều có thể báo bọn họ!"

Dụ Văn Châu nói: "Ngươi cũng biết ngươi ở vào pháp luật đều không bảo vệ tuyệt đối hoàn cảnh xấu, muốn thật sự là xảy ra chuyện gì, ngươi cảm thấy cùng ngươi phát sinh qua quan hệ người có bao nhiêu gặp đứng ở bên cạnh ngươi, lại có bao nhiêu chọn bo bo giữ mình?"

Dụ Văn Châu nói được như vậy chăm chú, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên có chút hư nhược: "Đội trưởng, ngươi sẽ không ngược lại đánh ta một bừa cào đi..."

Dụ Văn Châu lại nói: "Ngươi không có cho ta hứa hẹn, ta lại thế nào cho ngươi hứa hẹn."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên minh bạch Dụ Văn Châu ý tứ, đối với nam nhân mà nói, người liền chia làm bầu bạn cùng không phải là bầu bạn hai loại người, bạn lữ của mình không để cho những người khác ra tay, mà không phải bạn lữ người liền không giống nhau, thịt chậu là hỉ văn nhạc kiến đồ vật. Hiện tại Dụ Văn Châu là nhiều cái cùng Hoàng Thiểu Thiên có quan hệ người một trong, không có nhiều hơn nữa quan hệ, hắn liền không có nghĩa vụ cũng không có quyền lợi hành động người bảo vệ. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cũng thế, hắn không cần phải vì Dụ Văn Châu mà nói bất hòa thêm nữa người làm.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nói: "Ta không muốn nói cái này."

Dụ Văn Châu nói: "Ta biết rõ..."

"Oa à làm gì! A, uy, không nên a! Ngươi bình tĩnh một chút, A... A..., có chuyện hảo hảo nói! A, ô A......" Hoàng Thiểu Thiên còn không biết đã xảy ra cái gì, Dụ Văn Châu lại đột nhiên khởi xướng điên, vốn đầu vẫn chóng mặt lấy Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cong bất quá hắn, quần xoát xoát vài cái bị lột, đã không tính bí mật điểm mẫn cảm bị lại ngoan lại ôn nhu án lấy.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên ước chừng đoán được Dụ Văn Châu là nhất thời cao hứng muốn làm làm, cũng không có rất chân thành mà phản kháng, cảm thấy thư thái vẫn thuận theo mà thở dài. Dụ Văn Châu vuốt ve gương mặt của hắn cùng cổ, hơi nóng lại có điểm thô ráp, rất dễ dàng kích thích nhiệt tình của hắn, hắn nhắm mắt lại cười, các loại Dụ Văn Châu cũng cởi y phục của mình. Nhưng mà, Dụ Văn Châu rồi lại thu tay về.

Dụ Văn Châu bao quát Hoàng Thiểu Thiên: "Vô luận đối phương là ai cũng là loại này sao?"

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên: "A... Cái gì?"

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên không nghe rõ Dụ Văn Châu nói cái gì, chỉ cảm thấy Dụ Văn Châu nhìn xem ánh mắt của hắn có chút ưu sầu, hắn tự tay đi câu Dụ Văn Châu cổ, nhưng Dụ Văn Châu trốn mất, đứng dậy rời đi. Dục vọng vừa mới thức tỉnh Hoàng Thiểu Thiên có chút mộng, hắn ngồi xuống hỏi Dụ Văn Châu: "Ngươi không làm rồi hả?"

Dụ Văn Châu đưa lưng về phía hắn trả lời: "Ta không quá có thể tiếp nhận hiện tại nơi này trạng thái."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nghe lọt mấu chốt một câu, bởi vậy cho rằng Dụ Văn Châu là ở ngại bản thân phản ứng không đúng, không có cứng rắn, nước không đủ nhiều vân vân... Oa càng nghĩ càng hèn mọn bỉ ổi, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nói: "Bà mẹ nó, ta hiện tại nơi này trạng thái chỗ nào không tốt? Phía dưới đều ướt, Tùy Tiện cái gì chim đều đi vào, ngươi theo ta làm công việc nhiều lần như vậy còn không biết thân thể ta là cái gì bản tính đấy sao?"

Dụ Văn Châu xoay người, mặt hướng hắn, rõ ràng cho thấy sinh khí nói: "Ta đương nhiên biết rõ thân thể của ngươi là cái gì bản tính."

Dụ Văn Châu nói xong liền rời đi, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên hô đội trưởng hô tên đầy đủ đều hô không trở lại. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cảm thấy Dụ Văn Châu quá không giải thích được, so với bà tám vẫn lải nhải nhăn nhăn nhó nhó, tức giận đến không được, nằm lại trên giường kéo tốt quần cáp thở ra cáp thở ra ngủ ngon.

Hắn làm một giấc mộng, trong mộng bản thân mang thai, người chung quanh đều rất chờ mong, hầu hạ người so với Hoàng Đế hạ thần còn nhiều, thế cho nên đi nhà nhỏ WC đều có người xếp hàng muốn đỡ hắn. Hắn tại trên nước thế giới trơn bóng bậc thang lúc không cẩn thận sinh ra đi ra, tại trong hồ bơi vớt một hồi, lại chỉ vớt lên một con cá.

❀

Cái kia sau đó Dụ Văn Châu sẽ không lại cùng Hoàng Thiểu Thiên làm, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên chẳng muốn cùng hắn so đo, suốt ngày cùng Trịnh Hiên chán cùng một chỗ. Trịnh Hiên là Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bên người sau cùng cho người, hắn đối với Hoàng Thiểu Thiên yêu thích thêm nữa nguồn gốc ở đối với Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nam tính thân thể mê luyến, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên trên người không nhiều lắm tiểu cơ bắp bị hắn liếm lấy mấy lần, hơn nữa hắn càng ưa thích đi cửa sau.

Tuy rằng đi cửa sau cũng rất thoải mái, nhưng đối với Hoàng Thiểu Thiên xác định cùng với khẳng định mật huyệt mới thoải mái hơn, đi cửa sau có thể làm cho hắn nói nhanh lên, thao ngoan điểm, bởi vì chưa đủ, nhưng chọc vào mật huyệt lại có thể lại để cho hắn nói thẳng không nên, bởi vì quá nhiều. Trịnh Hiên suy tính vài ngày, nói không muốn buông tha cho khuếch trương lúc Hoàng Thiểu Thiên ẩn nhẫn thanh âm, vì vậy vừa mua cái điều khiển nhảy trứng cho Hoàng Thiểu Thiên, làm thời điểm nhét một cái ở phía trước, coi như là thỏa mãn Hoàng Thiểu Thiên yêu cầu.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên không có chú ý tới chính là, thân thể của hắn độ mẫn cảm cùng quắc giá trị đồng thời đề cao nhiều cái đương. Đã từng hắn chỉ cần định trụ tâm thần tựu cũng không cương (trạng thái), hiện tại Tùy Tiện bị người trêu chọc vài cái trong quần lót đều có một bãi ẩm ướt cháo dâm thủy, coi như là vừa đã làm cũng có thể rất nhanh có phản ứng. Mà bị người thao ngoan tình hình đặc biệt lúc ấy tại cao hơn triều không cao triều địa phương kẹt trong chốc lát, hắn tổng là không có lý trí địa tâm gấp mà đi đón ý nói hùa, bị Trịnh Hiên phủi mông nói tao cũng không để ý, vì vậy cao trào lại thoải mái lại lâu dài, mấy phút đồng hồ sau hắn mới quay về qua được thần đến.

Dần dà, đầu óc của hắn thói quen tại lúc ân ái đạt được vui vẻ, giao phó hắn thêm nữa rõ ràng hơn vui vẻ lại để cho hắn chủ động theo đuổi, thay lời khác mà nói chính là, làm thượng ẩn, không làm chút gì đó đều ngủ không ngon. Nhưng mà Trịnh Hiên sẽ không mỗi ngày đều cùng hắn, vì vậy hắn lại lần nữa chơi nổi lên Trịnh Hiên mua cho hắn điều khiển nhảy trứng.

Không tìm đường chết sẽ không phải chết, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên đi tiệm Internet tìm "Diệp Thu" lúc cũng mang theo cái này biễu diễn, tại đào trong túi áo sợi tổng hợp lúc đào mất, thẳng đến phó bản sau khi kết thúc mới ngọa tào phát hiện điều khiển từ xa đã bay, nhảy trứng đã bắt đầu chấn động. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên gảy lấy cái ghế lan can nhịn được rên rỉ xúc động, hắn muốn đứng lên đi WC toa-lét lúc, chấn động đột nhiên trở nên mạnh mẽ, hắn không thể không ngồi trở lại chỗ cũ cắn chặt bờ môi phòng ngừa bại lộ.

Lúc này, Diệp Tu đi đến bên cạnh hắn chỗ trống bên cạnh ngồi xuống, cầm trong tay điều khiển từ xa, trong miệng ngậm không nhen nhóm khói lửa nói chuyện mơ hồ không rõ: "Phục ngươi rồi, vẫn mang cái này đến tiệm Internet?"

Chapter 9: Lá vàng + Vương vàng

Chapter Text

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên khí cấp bại phôi đoạt lại máy kiểm soát tắt đi, thấp giọng mắng câu Diệp Thu đồ lưu manh, Diệp Tu không có ngăn cản hắn, chẳng qua là rất tỉnh táo mà nhìn, thần sắc hơi có chút mỏi mệt, gỡ xuống không có nhen nhóm khói lửa nói: "Không nghĩ tới ngươi cô đơn lạnh lẽo thành như vậy."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên hừ hừ: "Người nào tịch mịch a? Ngươi mới cô đơn lạnh lẽo, muốn cùng lão tử ngủ người xếp thành đội có Trường Thành dài như vậy, có cái gì tốt cô đơn lạnh lẽo đấy."

Diệp Tu than nhẹ: "Ngươi thì cứ như vậy định nghĩa không tịch mịch hay sao? Có người ngủ mà thôi?"

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên xác thực cảm thấy nói như vậy đứng lên quá thấp kém, hắn vừa rồi trả lời thật sự không tốt, đã nói: "Không muốn cùng ngươi ma pháp sư này nói quá nhiều."

Diệp Tu nhíu mày: "Ài ôi chao? Nói người nào? Người nào là ma pháp sư? Không nên xem nhẹ người à."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nói: "Nói đúng là ngươi, đừng cho là ta không biết ngươi trước kia tại gia thế hệ qua ngày mấy, ngươi cái nào có cơ hội cùng người khác ngủ a."

Diệp Tu nhìn về nơi xa: "Cái này sao..."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nện bàn cuồng tiếu, bởi vì lo lắng bị người qua đường nhận ra lại lập tức im tiếng. Ngay tại hắn buông lỏng cảnh giác lúc, Diệp Tu lại cướp đi điều khiển từ xa, tại trước mắt hắn lái đến lớn nhất đương. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên tính phản xạ bổ nhào qua ngăn cản hắn, cũng tại đột nhiên mãnh liệt dưới sự kích thích mất khí lực, dưới chân mềm nhũn liền nhào tới Diệp Tu bên chân, vẫn nhịn không được phát ra một chút ưm thanh âm.

Diệp Tu bày ra vẻ mặt vẻ mặt bất đắc dĩ: "Ta nói ngươi đây cũng là cần gì chứ, trước mặt mọi người còn thể thống gì?"

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên sinh khí phản bác: "Rõ ràng, A..., là ngươi như vậy... Cáp ~ ha... Ừ ~ "

Liên tục không ngừng lại mãnh liệt kích thích lại để cho Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nói không ra lời, miễn cưỡng mới có thể nhịn được rên rỉ chẳng qua là thở dốc. Diệp Tu là lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy Hoàng Thiểu Thiên lời nói ít như vậy, trong nội tâm chỉ cảm thấy thú vị, hắn không biết Hoàng Thiểu Thiên thân thể tại thân cận hơn một năm trong thời gian đã bị các loại người dạy dỗ đã đủ rồi, hơi có kích thích, phản ứng đều to đến dọa người. Hiện tại nhảy trứng chống đỡ lấy Hoàng Thiểu Thiên điểm mẫn cảm nặng nề mà chấn động, đã sớm chấn động hắn nửa người dưới sung huyết nhập lại không bị khống chế mà kẹp chặt nhảy trứng, đồ lót bị trong mật huyệt chảy ra dâm thủy thấm ướt.

Diệp Tu tại lờ mờ trông được thấy nằm ở hắn chân bên cạnh Hoàng Thiểu Thiên lắc lắc lắc mông thần tình hoảng hốt đã khó chịu lại thoải mái bộ dạng, lại có điểm bị mê lung lay mắt, thời gian dần qua đổi thành một bộ thưởng thức ánh mắt. Hắn ngại thấy không rõ Hoàng Thiểu Thiên biểu lộ, xoay người thò tay nắm Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cái cằm lại để cho hắn ngẩng đầu, lúc này bị khoái cảm làm cho toàn thân hư nhược mềm Hoàng Thiểu Thiên muốn phản kháng cũng không còn khí lực, né mấy lần sau chỉ có thể mặc cho từ hắn quan sát.

"Cửa quan... Tắt đi..." Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nhẹ nhàng nói.

Diệp Tu rồi lại hoàn toàn không có muốn tắt đi chấn động ý định, hỏi: "Thì cứ như vậy một mực chấn xuống dưới, có thể bắn sao?"

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bị vấn đề này hù đến, đây chính là tiệm Internet, đối với điện tranh cử tay mà nói đáng sợ nhất nơi công cộng, muốn hắn ở chỗ này bị nhảy trứng lấy tới cao trào? Đúng là điên rồi, có bệnh, đĩ mẹ mày đấy, dựa vào, thằng khốn, không biết xấu hổ, biến thái... Hoàng Thiểu Thiên trong lòng một chuỗi một chuỗi mà mắng, thẳng đến nhảy trứng bởi vì không có điện đình chỉ chấn động.

Diệp Tu: "Ách."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên dắt Diệp Tu quần muốn đứng lên: "Lão Diệp ngươi đã xong ngươi nhớ kỹ cho ta ngươi lại dám như vậy trêu đùa hí lộng ta xem ta không đem ngươi làm..."

Diệp Tu bắt lấy Hoàng Thiểu Thiên tay: "Tỉnh táo, ly biệt bới ra ta quần."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên muốn một cước đạp lật hắn: "Người nào mẹ nó muốn bới ra ngươi quần á!"

Về sau, Diệp Tu không có đem Hoàng Thiểu Thiên thế nào, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên khó chịu, một mặt là bởi vì bị đùa bỡn rồi, một mặt khác là khiến cho hắn đều cứng ngắc còn không có bán sau phục vụ.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên ánh sáng sinh khí, không nghĩ lên một năm trước hắn sẽ vì để lộ bí mật trong lòng run sợ, hắn hôm nay chỉ muốn hưởng thụ càng nhiều nữa tính. Đây hết thảy, kỳ thật đều thành lập đang cùng hắn đùng đùng người đối với tình cảm của hắn lên, nếu như không có những cảm tình này, hắn qua không hơn bây giờ tiêu dao thời gian.

Thế nhưng là, hắn hoàn toàn không để ý tới giải điểm này.

❀

Toàn bộ minh tinh.

Hoạt động sau khi kết thúc, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cách trận lúc bị Vương Kiệt hi một cánh tay ngăn lại.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên kinh ngạc: "Bà mẹ nó, trả lại?"

Vương Kiệt hi nhíu mày: "Không đến sao?"

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên ngược lại cười cười, ôm lấy Vương Kiệt hi bả vai: "Đến a, ai sợ ai! Ngươi không nên lâm trận lùi bước a!"

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên vừa nói, chứng kiến một bên lưu đại nhân tiểu biệt sững sờ mà đang nhìn mình, không khỏi nhớ tới trước đây thật lâu trận kia mộng. Tuy rằng hắn là bị hai cái hơi cây cỏ người lên, nhưng mặt khác hắn làm hai cái hơi cây cỏ người mê muội, sảng đến không muốn không muốn đấy, ai thắng ai thua vẫn nói không chừng đâu. Hắn lập tức cảm thấy tiếc nuối, trong hiện thực sao có thể ba người cùng một chỗ a, chỉ có thể chờ mong làm tiếp một giấc mộng.

Hai người đi ra trận quán, bắt gặp Luân Hồi một đội. Chu trạch giai sững sờ mà nhìn qua Hoàng Thiểu Thiên, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên mơ hồ nhớ tới khi đó cảm giác vô cùng lúng túng, say rượu mất lý trí thật sự là không được a. Thế nhưng là, Vương Kiệt hi cũng là say rượu mất lý trí đến đấy, vì cái gì chỉ có hắn có thể tự nhiên mà vậy mà ước hẹn pháo? Tại sao vậy chứ?

Vương Kiệt hi phát hiện Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cùng Chu trạch giai ở giữa ánh mắt câu thông, cũng nhìn thấy lưu đại nhân tiểu biệt muốn nói lại thôi cử động, còn chứng kiến Hoàng Thiểu Thiên không thấy được Dụ Văn Châu ý vị thâm trường biểu lộ. Hắn đột nhiên thả, nội tâm vô cùng nhẹ nhõm, trước đó hắn vẫn sẽ xem xét mình ở Hoàng Thiểu Thiên trong lòng đến cùng tính là cái gì, hiện tại hắn biết rõ tất cả mọi người chẳng qua là pháo bạn bè, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên không có đem bọn họ để ở trong lòng.

Vương Kiệt hi không thể chờ đợi được mà đem Hoàng Thiểu Thiên đưa đến khách sạn, chính diện dùng sức khô, đem Hoàng Thiểu Thiên áp đến nói bắp đùi đau quá mới ngừng. Nhưng hắn vẫn chưa đủ, hắn còn nhớ rõ cái kia trong mộng Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nằm ở trên người hắn rơi lệ bộ dạng, tại kịch liệt trong khoái cảm thất kinh mà không biết nên gọi là tên ai bộ dạng... Ba người cùng một chỗ, giống như cũng không tệ.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên rất nhanh ngủ, phát ra khò khè khò khè thanh âm giống như tiểu động vật. Vương Kiệt hi cũng muốn ngủ, nhưng cơ hội khó được, không vui đùa một chút sao được? Hắn từ đầu giường trong túi áo xuất ra một cái nhảy trứng, nhét vào Hoàng Thiểu Thiên đối với trong mật huyệt, ôm Hoàng Thiểu Thiên mở ra chấn động.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên A... A... Nhúc nhích, Vương Kiệt hi ôm chặt Hoàng Thiểu Thiên, tổng cảm giác hắn đang dùng bờ mông xung đột hạ thân của mình, không khỏi một hồi hưng phấn, hôn môi Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cổ. Lúc này, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nói chuyện: "Ừ... Lão Diệp, tắt đi..."

Vương Kiệt hi: "..."

Không nghĩ tới, Diệp Tu đã ở mạng lưới quan hệ ở bên trong, hơn nữa thậm chí nhảy trứng play đều chơi đùa... Hắn thật khờ, thật sự, vì cái gì không nghĩ tới Hoàng Thiểu Thiên trường kỳ đối với Diệp Tu sinh khí lại muốn quấn quít lấy hắn, giữa bọn họ nhất định có cái gì. Vương Kiệt hi suy nghĩ một chút, cửa quan chấn động, xuống giường đem áo tắm đai lưng cầm để suy nghĩ như thế nào buộc chặt tương đối khá, sau đó đánh lái QQ.

"Hoàng Thiểu Thiên tại ta đây nhi."

Chapter 10: Diệp vương vàng

Chapter Text

Ân ái làm mệt mỏi Hoàng Thiểu Thiên ngủ được mơ mơ màng màng đấy, nửa mê nửa tỉnh, tổng cảm giác có người đem hai chân của hắn tách ra, ngón tay tại trên mặt cánh hoa sờ tới sờ lui. Hắn cảm thấy Vương Kiệt hi vượt qua phiền, mắng vài câu sau muốn trở mình tiếp tục ngủ, rồi lại đã nghe được khác thanh âm của một người.

"Ta căn bản không biết có chuyện này." Diệp Tu nói.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên lập tức bừng tỉnh, tính phản xạ bế chân né tránh, nhưng mà thì đã trễ, nửa người dưới bí mật cơ bản bị Diệp Tu thấy hết, hiện tại chân còn bị Diệp Tu đè nặng, tức giận Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nửa ngồi xuống lớn tiếng hô: "Ta Đclmm! ! Vì cái gì ngươi ở nơi này!"

Diệp Tu biểu hiện được rất bình thường, không kinh ngạc cũng không thấy đến không đúng chỗ nào, bàn tay hướng Hoàng Thiểu Thiên mật huyệt: "Đợi một chút, ngươi đã tỉnh trước hết đem cái này rút..."

"What??, ừ!"

Diệp Tu đem đặt ở Hoàng Thiểu Thiên trong cơ thể liên tuyến tiểu nhảy trứng kéo ra, mang ra một ít bị pha loảng bạch trọc, Diệp Tu trong nháy mắt đổi mới đối với Vương Kiệt hi cùng Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nhận thức. Mà cái loại này như là rút nút lọ giống nhau cảm giác lại để cho Hoàng Thiểu Thiên có chút không thoải mái, tại chú ý tới Diệp Tu nhìn mình chằm chằm hạ thể rõ ràng cho thấy trước đó không lâu mới đã làm dấu vết nhìn lên, trước đó chưa từng có cảm thấy thẹn cảm giác đánh úp về phía hắn: "Không, không nên nhìn..."

Lúc này Vương Kiệt hi nói chuyện: "Hoàng Thiểu Thiên vừa rồi tại trong mộng bảo ngươi rồi, bằng không thì ta cũng sẽ không tìm ngươi tới đây."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên hỏi: "Ngươi tìm hắn qua tới làm chi?"

Vương Kiệt hi nhíu mày: "Làm điểm ba người tài năng làm sự tình."

"Ngươi còn muốn 3P không!" Hoàng Thiểu Thiên triều Vương Kiệt hi hô, thân thể của hắn thiết thực cảm nhận được Vương Kiệt hi tại tính sự tình phía trên thiên phú dị bẩm, tự xưng là trong nam nhân nam nhân, kỳ thật chính là thẳng nam ung thư trong thẳng nam ung thư, chẳng qua là không nghĩ tới cái này người có thể trực tiếp như vậy mà ở trước mặt ước hẹn người cùng tiến lên hắn.

Vương Kiệt hi tình thế bắt buộc mà cười: "Cam đoan cho ngươi thoải mái."

Ta thao người này tốt phiền thật đáng ghét sao có thể hạ lưu như vậy không được ta không thể bị hắn lừa ta cũng là có nguyên tắc tuy rằng trước sau đều chọc vào hẳn là rất thoải mái nhưng ta nếu đáp ứng hắn chẳng phải quá thật mất mặt sao người này làm gì vậy cười đến đắc ý như vậy a lão tử mới không muốn... Hoàng Thiểu Thiên suy nghĩ rất nhiều, chính là chưa nói ra một chữ.

"Này này, ta còn không có phát biểu ý kiến đâu." Diệp Tu nhấc tay nói.

Vương Kiệt hi sách một tiếng: "Ngươi có ý kiến gì?"

Diệp Tu nói: "Ta muốn đằng sau."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên khiếp sợ, nguyên lai Diệp Tu cũng là lớn Gay!

Vương Kiệt hi đồng ý: "Chính hợp ý ta."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên phẫn nộ: "Này! Các ngươi là tại chia của không! Dựa vào cái gì các ngươi quyết định là cái gì chính là cái gì!"

Vương Kiệt hi giả bộ như không nghe thấy Hoàng Thiểu Thiên kháng nghị, gọi là Diệp Tu lại để cho cái vị trí cho hắn. Diệp Tu muốn nói lại thôi, hãy để cho mở, liền chứng kiến hai người này đã không thể nói là muốn đánh nhau cũng không thể nói là muốn cưỡng gian, tóm lại chính là làm ầm ĩ.

Mấy cái qua lại về sau, Vương Kiệt hi lấy được tính áp đảo thắng lợi, hạ thân nam căn vận sức chờ phát động, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên sốt ruột mà tả hữu giãy giụa, thế nhưng cột lại để cho hắn vừa yêu vừa hận côn thịt còn là chen vào. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên còn không có chuẩn bị cho tốt, bị đau mà kêu rên vài tiếng, vì vậy Vương Kiệt hi lần đầu cảm nhận được mật huyệt kháng cự, nhưng hắn không ngừng xuống, dùng sức chọc đã đến chỗ sâu nhất hoa tâm.

"Ta thao... Đại gia mày..." Qua nhiều năm như vậy Hoàng Thiểu Thiên lần thứ nhất cảm thấy mật huyệt rất đau, Vương Kiệt hi chọc vào lại thâm sâu, lại để cho hắn toàn bộ đều không thoải mái, biểu hiện trên mặt không có chút hưởng thụ bộ dạng, tay cầm chặt lấy ga giường không thả ra.

Vương Kiệt hi tự biết lần này quá mau nóng nảy, không có sốt ruột thúc đẩy, cúi người trấn an Hoàng Thiểu Thiên: "Đau không? Muốn ta như thế nào động?"

Vây xem toàn bộ hành trình Diệp Tu nói: "Mắt to, ngươi có thể làm sao?"

Vương Kiệt hiếm có điểm hối hận gọi là Diệp Tu đã đến, vốn nên có tình đầu ý hợp thanh tú kỹ thuật hình ảnh biến thành hiện tại cái này tiến thối lưỡng nan cục diện khó xử, do mặt mũi hắn hoàn toàn không nhịn được, kiên trì động lên eo, chẳng qua là động tác so với trước kia bất luận cái gì một lần đều muốn nhu hòa.

"A...... Ừ, ngươi..." Nhu hòa động tác rất nhanh lại để cho Hoàng Thiểu Thiên thân thể trầm tĩnh lại, mật huyệt Nhục Bích nhìn theo côn thịt vận động nhúc nhích co rút lại, dĩ vãng dù sao vẫn là bị tập trung kích thích hoa tâm lúc này bị tốt lắm dụ dỗ, truyền lại đến trong nội tâm một chút cảm giác ấm áp lại để cho hắn không biết làm sao.

Diệp Tu nhìn ra tình huống có chỗ chuyển biến tốt đẹp, hắn nghe được Hoàng Thiểu Thiên khí tức càng ngày càng bất bình ổn, nhớ tới đêm hôm đó Hoàng Thiểu Thiên đến giúp hắn lúc ngoài ý muốn, trong nội tâm có chút không phải là tư vị.

Hắn cho rằng Hoàng Thiểu Thiên khi đó nói lời cùng mang theo nhảy trứng hành vi chẳng qua là nhất thời táo bạo, hiện tại xem ra hắn đã tại trên con đường này đi được rất xa, thân thể của hắn đã tại hắn sinh hạ đến rất hiếm có đến một cái khí quan lúc vì hắn làm ra lựa chọn. Diệp Tu phỏng đoán đây không phải là một người bình thường khí quan, nó hẳn là hùng hồn mà cho hắn vượt qua người bình thường có lẽ thừa nhận khoái cảm, như vậy có thể đơn giản đạt được vui vẻ nguy hiểm nhất, làm cho người sa vào không cách nào tự kìm chế.

Trong phòng an tĩnh rất nhiều, ngoại trừ Vương Kiệt hi cùng Hoàng Thiểu Thiên tiếng thở dốc, cũng chỉ có côn thịt quấy mật nước thanh âm. Diệp Tu cũng không hề rụt rè, hắn cởi bỏ quần, bên chân quỳ trên giường, dắt Hoàng Thiểu Thiên tay dựng tại chính mình lửa nóng nam căn lên, nửa nắm triệt động vài cái: "Thiểu Thiên, giúp ta sờ sờ."

"A, cái gì nha..."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên không quá tình nguyện, hắn đột nhiên nghĩ đến, cho tới nay đều là hắn tại hưởng thụ, nào có hắn giúp người khác thời điểm. Diệp Tu nhìn thoáng qua Vương Kiệt hi, Vương Kiệt hi ngầm hiểu, một tay cầm lấy Hoàng Thiểu Thiên đùi phải, tay kia khuấy động lên hắn dương vật, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên lập tức thoải mái mà hừ hừ.

"Thiểu Thiên..."

Diệp Tu nắm Hoàng Thiểu Thiên tay thúc giục, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bị trong phòng kiều diễm bầu không khí khiến cho mơ mơ màng màng đấy, liền nhìn theo ý của hắn triệt động, trong lòng bàn tay rất nhanh dính vào hoạt hoạt thanh dịch thể. Cùng lúc đó, Vương Kiệt hi mãnh liệt đỉnh làm cho một cái hoa tâm, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên phí hết thật lớn khí lực ổn định tinh thần, mới không có rất dùng sức mà đè ép Diệp Tu tính khí.

Vương Kiệt hi cảm thấy không sai biệt lắm, từ Hoàng Thiểu Thiên thân thể lui ra ngoài. Chất đầy toàn bộ mật huyệt đồ vật tại cần nhất nó lúc đột nhiên rời đi, một hồi mãnh liệt cảm giác trống rổng lại để cho Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cảm thấy nửa người dưới đều tại hở tựa như, cực kỳ khó chịu.

"Kế, tiếp tục a... !" Hoàng Thiểu Thiên sốt ruột mà hô, Diệp Tu lại để cho Hoàng Thiểu Thiên buông lỏng tay, Vương Kiệt hi tức thì ở bên cạnh dựa vào đầu giường ngồi xuống: "Đến, ngồi trên đến."

"Khái..." Hoàng Thiểu Thiên tốt thẹn thùng, nếu là hắn ngồi lên rồi, sẽ có vẻ quá tao quá sóng, nhưng nếu không ngồi, trong thân thể cảm giác trống rổng lại cùng hắn không qua được. Như vậy giằng co vài giây đồng hồ về sau, hắn còn là bại bởi thân thể bản năng, cùng với ở sâu trong nội tâm đối với tái hiện trận kia giấc mơ chờ mong.

Vì vậy Hoàng Thiểu Thiên trở mình gom góp qua, đem Vương Kiệt hi coi như là một cái người giả kiên quyết không nhìn cái kia đắc ý thối mặt, nắm côn thịt nhắm ngay cửa huyệt chầm chậm ngồi xuống, khiến nó dần dần cắm vào thân thể của mình. Các loại cảm thấy hoa tâm bị côn thịt phía trước đâm về sau, hắn nửa nằm ở Vương Kiệt hi trên người, cũng không thể nâng người lên.

Vương Kiệt hi chờ thật lâu, cuối cùng có thể thỏa thích hưởng dụng, hắn cầm lấy Hoàng Thiểu Thiên hông eo hướng lên thẳng lưng, thân thể va chạm thanh âm bên tai không dứt. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên lập tức rên rỉ lên, thân thể thành thật đến đáng yêu, mật huyệt chỉ chốc lát sau đã bị Vương Kiệt hi địt toàn là nước đấy. Vương Kiệt hi động tác biên độ không lớn, tiểu phúc mà nhanh chóng đỉnh làm cho, dương vật gốc bởi vì hải miên thể bành trướng mà nhô lên bộ vị tại Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cửa huyệt dưới lúc ẩn lúc hiện. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên vào xem lấy rên rỉ, hoàn toàn không biết chỗ kết hợp cảnh tượng đến cỡ nào tình dục.

Diệp Tu cảm thấy là thời điểm gia nhập, liền thoát khỏi vướng bận quần áo, tiến đến Hoàng Thiểu Thiên mặt sau, vuốt ve cái mông của hắn khiêu khích, lại thỉnh thoảng mà đem ngón tay tiến đến chính kịch liệt làm công việc nhét vận động kết hợp bộ.

"Thiểu Thiên, lại gục xuống đi điểm."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bị thao váng đầu, bị trong thân thể cái kia cột côn thịt đính đến như thường ngày lòng dạ cũng không có, thuận theo mà vịn Vương Kiệt hi vai nằm ở trên người hắn: "Ô, ô a... Cái này, như vầy phải không? Hừ ừ ~ "

"Đúng, chính là như vậy..."

Diệp Tu yêu thương mà nhìn Hoàng Thiểu Thiên, tiếp theo hắn dùng lực lượng tách ra khe mông sử dụng ẩn giấu thật lâu cúc huyệt bại lộ trong không khí, hắn chấm chút ít mật nước bôi tại cửa huyệt lên, rất thuận lợi mà cắm vào một ngón tay. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên sớm đã đang cùng Trịnh Hiên ân ái trong thói quen đi cửa sau, cái kia một chút cùn đau nhức cũng bị hóa giải thành dị loại khoái cảm, không chút nào bài xích. Diệp Tu đoán được hắn từng có kinh nghiệm, gia tốc khuếch trương, tại có thể nhẹ nhõm ra vào hai ngón tay về sau, hắn đem mình côn thịt nhắm ngay vào miệng bị khuếch trương nới lỏng cúc huyệt, cắm vào.

"Này, lão Diệp ngươi... A! Đợi, đau quá, a ~ cáp ~! Ô..."

Hai ngón tay khuếch trương ở đâu đủ, Diệp Tu ánh sáng cắm vào một nửa khiến cho Hoàng Thiểu Thiên đau đến kêu đi ra, mà hắn vẫn còn một cái kình phong mà đi đến bên trong chọc. Cơ vòng tính phản xạ mà xoắn khẩn trong cơ thể hung khí, trong đó cũng kể cả Vương Kiệt hi côn thịt. Đột nhiên xuất hiện kịch liệt co rút lại lại để cho Diệp Tu cùng Vương Kiệt hi thoải mái đến ồ ồ mà rên rỉ vài tiếng, không hẹn mà cùng mà mắng vài âm thanh thao, nặng nề mà rất nhanh vài cái eo.

"Ô... Tốt ❤~ tốt trướng... Ha..." Hoàng Thiểu Thiên lại đau lại thoải mái, trước sau đều bị cắm đầy cảm giác lại để cho hắn không biết làm thế nào, hắn vô thức muốn kẹp chặt bờ mông, nhưng động tác này lại đem nam căn hút càng chặc hơn, đầy trong đầu đều là bị nam nhân xâm phạm cảm giác, đã liền hai cây côn thịt hình dạng khác nhau đều có thể nghĩ đến rõ ràng.

Hắn cảm giác được hai người hưng phấn nhiệt khí, hai người thẳng thắn tim đập, hai người đều muốn chiếm hữu hắn khát vọng. Hắn có chút sợ hãi, không phải vì bí mật bị tiết lộ, mà là là sự tình vượt qua khống chế của hắn. Trước đó hắn là cường thế đấy, ít nhất tại chính thức làm lúc trước có một cái trao quyền nghi thức, biết có những người này đều muốn hắn vô cùng, hiện tại có người muốn lướt qua hắn trao quyền trực tiếp yêu cầu, mang theo thiên nhiên giống đực mới có tính công kích dục vọng.

Bất quá, bọn hắn đều mê luyến hắn. Vì vậy, rất nhanh, những cái kia bất an bị bao phủ, hết thảy chuyển hóa làm trong tiềm thức khoái cảm. Tựa như đi tại bên bờ vực người một chút tới gần vách núi, mỗi tới gần một chút, sẽ bởi vì xác định mình tuyệt đối sẽ không té xuống mà hưng phấn, dường như nắm giữ vận mệnh, tiếp theo chinh phục tử vong.

Làm có trong chốc lát Vương Kiệt hi bị hút đến muốn bắn, không có cách nào khác tái cử động bao nhiêu, hắn một tay đem Hoàng Thiểu Thiên khóa tại trong lòng ngực của mình, hôn bị địt đần độn, u mê hắn. Hắn muốn, như vậy thì tốt rồi, có cái này lập tức tốt rồi, dù cho Hoàng Thiểu Thiên sau huyệt bị Diệp Tu chiếm lĩnh, giờ phút này Hoàng Thiểu Thiên chỉ có thể cùng hắn dây dưa cùng một chỗ, chỉ có thể hô hấp đựng hắn mùi vị khí tức, không có trổ mã tốt miệng tử cung là hướng về hắn đấy, muốn là ở đâu dài tốt rồi cũng chỉ biết đều muốn hắn tinh trùng...

Diệp Tu cũng sẽ không quản lúc này Vương Kiệt hi ý tưởng, hắn rút ra một chút, hướng phía nam tính cùng sở hữu mẫn cảm khu vực hung hăng nghiền đi, không có vài cái liền đem Hoàng Thiểu Thiên thao đến ưm thẳng gọi là, không dám lại cùng Vương Kiệt hi hôn môi, cung lấy eo giơ lên bờ mông khóc hô, một tiếng so với một tiếng cao vút. Diệp Tu thò tay vừa sờ liền sờ đến Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bị vắng vẻ tính khí run lên run lên mà tư lấy chất lỏng, làm như thoải mái đã đến cực hạn.

Vương Kiệt hi rất nhanh đang kịch liệt co rút lại trong mật huyệt tước vũ khí, bị rút sạch tựa như bắn một thông. Có thể không xong chính là cái này tư thế cơ thể làm hắn khó có thể rời khỏi, bắn qua sau không thể thụ quá nhiều kích thích dương vật bị mật huyệt hút rất nhanh, dần dần trở thành một loại hình phạt. Tại ôm Hoàng Thiểu Thiên thè lưỡi ra liếm đi trên khuôn mặt nước mắt lúc, hắn cũng khó chịu đến cơ bắp phát run, hắn nhìn qua Hoàng Thiểu Thiên, mà khóc Hoàng Thiểu Thiên trong mắt rồi lại là không có hắn đấy.

"Ô ~! Lá, ngừng, a! Không được, muốn chết rồi..."

Cuối cùng mấy phút đồng hồ, quyền chủ động đều bị Diệp Tu chiếm đi. Thẳng đến Hoàng Thiểu Thiên khóc đến không thở nổi Diệp Tu mới dừng lại, hắn xuất tại bị thao đến thả lỏng cửa huyệt phụ cận, cố ý lại để cho bạch trọc nhìn theo bắp đùi ồ ồ chảy xuống.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bắn quá nhiều, ước chừng là hai ba lần cao trào số lượng, vẫn còn nghẹn ngào lúc liền nằm ở Vương Kiệt hi trên người ngủ rồi.

❀

Sáng sớm Diệp Tu đi rất sớm, không có để lại một câu, sau đó Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cũng đã đi ra, lúc gần đi Vương Kiệt hi vuốt bụng của hắn hôn hắn thật lâu, trong nội tâm rất là buồn khổ.

Tại trở lại Lam Vũ chỗ khách sạn lúc, Dụ Văn Châu đang tại bọn họ cửa muốn nhấn chuông cửa. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên giống như bình thường như vậy mở miệng nói chuyện, nhưng câu đầu tiên liền bại lộ hoàn toàn khàn giọng tiếng nói, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên rất khó có thể, tại Dụ Văn Châu bình tĩnh nhìn chăm chú mở cửa tiến vào gian phòng, lập tức quyết định không bao giờ nữa chim hai người kia.

Nhưng mà dục vọng không phải thứ đơn giản như vậy, chỉ cần thử qua một lần, lại lại dư vị một lần, sẽ rất khó từ bỏ. Hôm nay, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên tại trong mộng cùng hai người đã làm, lại đang trong hiện thực cùng hai người đã làm, hai người đồng thời chiếm hữu hắn làm cho mang đến nhanh cảm giác vượt xa một người cùng đạo cụ. Cho dù hắn hiện tại không vui, cái kia sau đó đây? Cái kia những người khác đâu?

Không lâu, hắn liền gặp phát hiện mình bằng ý chí ở đâu nháy mắt được xe, hết thảy chẳng qua là hướng về càng hỗn loạn cục diện phát triển.

Chapter 11: Dụ vàng

Chapter Text

Một đêm kia cùng Vương Kiệt hi cùng Diệp Tu đồng thời làm trải qua cho Hoàng Thiểu Thiên để lại vô cùng ấn tượng khắc sâu, tuy nói hắn tại ngày hôm sau quyết định tuyệt đối khẳng định không bao giờ nữa gặp tìm hai người bọn họ làm, qua sau một thời gian ngắn, hắn lúc bắt đầu thỉnh thoảng hồi tưởng khi đó tư vị. Làm là một cái tinh thần trên người bình thường, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên đương nhiên sẽ ở chiến thắng người nào lúc cảm thấy cảm giác thành tựu, nhưng không bình thường thân thể rồi lại gặp nhắc nhở hắn thích hợp yếu thế, để đạt thành sinh mệnh lớn hài hòa.

Tại quý sau thi đấu, huấn luyện cường độ rất lớn, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên chỉ có thể định kỳ cùng Trịnh Hiên làm một chút, đây là cân nhắc đến nam nhân bình thường thể lực kết quả. Nhưng Hoàng Thiểu Thiên tinh lực tương đối tràn đầy, dù cho huấn luyện cùng trận đấu rất mệt a, một vòng một hai lần thật sự không thỏa mãn được hắn. Mới đầu hắn còn có thể dựa vào món đồ chơi qua, nhưng hưởng qua cùng người làm tư vị hắn sao có thể đơn giản bị tử vật thỏa mãn? Cô đơn lạnh lẽo DIY dù sao vẫn là làm cho người ta hư không, làm cho người ta chưa đủ, làm cho người ta muốn cùng người làm, làm cho người ta khát khao khó nhịn, làm cho người ta lâm vào chết tuần hoàn.

Trạng thái rất được ảnh hưởng Hoàng Thiểu Thiên ngẫu nhiên cũng sẽ nhớ tới Dụ Văn Châu. Tại sau khi kết thúc huấn luyện, tại chiến thuật hội nghị lên, hắn tránh không được thất thần, nhất là khi hắn ngồi ở trên mặt ghế, Dụ Văn Châu dựa vào bàn đứng thẳng, ánh mắt của hắn dù sao vẫn là không tự chủ được về phía lấy không nên đi địa phương thổi đi.

Nếu như không phải là Dụ Văn Châu, hắn sẽ không nếm đến cùng người làm là cái gì tư vị. Nếu như hắn từ vừa mới bắt đầu liền độ cao phối hợp Dụ Văn Châu mà nói, cái kia Vương Kiệt hi cũng sẽ không phát hiện bí mật của hắn, Trịnh Hiên cũng sẽ không, tùy theo về sau lưu đại nhân tiểu biệt cũng sẽ không cảm thấy hắn kỳ quái, có lẽ Chu trạch giai cùng Diệp Tu cũng sẽ không. Nhưng nếu như không phải là Dụ Văn Châu chịu không nổi hắn, hắn cũng sẽ không giống nghĩ như vậy đông muốn tây...

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên biết rõ hắn điểm ấy tâm tư không thể gạt được Dụ Văn Châu, cũng không có nếm thử giấu giếm, thậm chí có thể nói, hắn chính là muốn câu dẫn không đúng là khiến cho Dụ Văn Châu chú ý. Hắn tại nói gần nói xa, dùng các loại mờ ám biểu đạt hắn chân thật ý tưởng, nói ngắn lại ngoại trừ trực tiếp mở miệng nói lấy bên ngoài có thể sử dụng phương pháp đều đem ra hết, không thể lại trực bạch. Đáng tiếc, những thứ này hoàn toàn không có hiệu quả. Ít nhất thẳng đến thứ tám trận đấu mùa giải chấm dứt, thẳng đến Hoàng Thiểu Thiên biệt khuất không chịu nhận chiến mà bại sự thật, Dụ Văn Châu đều không có trả lời hắn, điều này làm cho Hoàng Thiểu Thiên đã lúng túng vừa tức phẫn, nghĩ thầm được rồi, thì cứ như vậy bị chịu không nổi đến chết đi, chẳng muốn quản hắn.

Hai ngày sau đó, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên thu dọn đồ đạc chuẩn bị về nhà lúc, Dụ Văn Châu đi tới gian phòng của hắn.

Dụ Văn Châu nói thẳng: "Trận đấu mùa giải hậu kỳ ngươi trạng thái không tốt, tuy rằng cũng không có đối lập thi đấu tạo thành ảnh hưởng."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên đoán không được Dụ Văn Châu một mình tìm hắn mục đích chủ yếu, lợi dụng giải quyết việc chung thái độ đồng ý lối nói của hắn: "Đúng rồi, ta đã sớm biết ngươi nhất định có thể nhìn ra, vì vậy?"

Dụ Văn Châu nói: "Hạ đừng thời kỳ ngươi chuẩn bị làm sao bây giờ?"

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nghĩ thầm tốt như vậy nghỉ ngơi cơ hội, đương nhiên phải nghĩ biện pháp làm thoải mái, á! Nhưng nghĩ lại, cái này ý tưởng cũng quá thối nát rồi, như vậy không tốt, không tốt.

"Quả nhiên..."

"Ách? A, uy uy cho ngươi ăn..."

Một hồi trời đất quay cuồng, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bị Dụ Văn Châu áp ngã xuống giường. Hắn ăn mặc rộng thùng thình quần thể thao, Dụ Văn Châu tay rất dễ dàng mà tìm được cánh hoa nhi chỗ đó, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên tính phản xạ mà ừ một tiếng, kịp phản ứng sau có điểm thẹn thùng, tại cảm thấy tay chỉ ra chỗ sai sờ chút cái kia hai mảnh hoa nhỏ múi lúc đã khẩn trương lại chờ mong mà nhìn Dụ Văn Châu.

Dụ Văn Châu hạ giọng nói: "Ta lúc trước đã từng nói qua, ta không thể tiếp nhận loại trạng thái này, kết quả, ngược lại cho ngươi càng thêm không quản được bản thân.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên lập tức phản bác: "Cái gì không quản được bản thân, ta lại không sai, rõ ràng là bọn hắn gây sự, ừ..."

Dụ Văn Châu ngón tay cắm vào mật huyệt, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên tính phản xạ ừ một tiếng. Dù cho mấy tháng không có làm tiếp qua, Dụ Văn Châu cũng còn nhớ rõ Hoàng Thiểu Thiên trong mật huyệt G điểm, đầu là ở đâu lại nhạy cảm rất nhiều, Tùy Tiện đùa vài cái, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên liền không nhịn được muốn hừ hừ.

"Bất luận nói như thế nào, ngươi rất ưa thích, mấy người bọn hắn người hiển nhiên cho ngươi rất thoải mái."

"Ngang, đúng vậy, vậy thì thế nào? Ừ ~ ha ha, điểm nhẹ, nhẹ..."

"Vì vậy ta đổi chủ ý rồi, cùng hắn nhìn ngươi vì bọn họ ý loạn tình mê, chẳng bằng... Cho ngươi nghĩ đến ta."

Dụ Văn Châu rút tay ra, bắt đầu thoát khỏi Hoàng Thiểu Thiên quần. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên phối hợp nâng lên vòng eo, cũng thò tay cùng một chỗ đem quần xuống kéo. Tại biết rõ Dụ Văn Châu rốt cuộc nghĩ thông suốt muốn cùng hắn làm về sau, hạ thân của hắn đã bắt đầu sung huyết, chỉ cần lại khiêu khích lập tức có thể hoàn toàn tiến vào trạng thái.

Thế nhưng là, tại Hoàng Thiểu Thiên thoát khỏi xong quần về sau, Dụ Văn Châu giống như không có muốn thoát khỏi ý định.

"Đội trưởng... ? Làm sao vậy, còn có chuyện gì?"

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nhẹ nhàng hỏi, Dụ Văn Châu không có trả lời, chẳng qua là quỳ gối giữa chân của hắn, đem hai chân của hắn tách ra tường tận xem xét chỗ đó. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên không khỏi đốt mặt, tuy rằng chỗ đó đã tiếp nhận qua nhiều cái người tính khí, nhưng không có nghĩa là hắn có thể biểu hiện ra cho người khác nhìn, thực tế, hắn thật sâu vì cái này bộ vị tự ti qua. Hắn vội vàng muốn tránh, có thể Dụ Văn Châu rồi lại ngăn chặn hắn không cho hắn khép lại hai chân, thái độ rất đúng cường ngạnh.

"Đợi một chút, ngươi không nên nhìn a! Chỗ đó có cái gì tốt nhìn đấy, muốn làm gì cho ăn!" Hoàng Thiểu Thiên có chút luống cuống, đi bắt Dụ Văn Châu cổ tay, nhưng khí lực hoàn toàn hợp lại bất quá hắn, bởi vì trong thân thể của hắn cỗ khí kia cùng sức sống đều bị đại não tự tiện tham ô đi hoan ái rồi, giảm bớt đi nhiều. Vì vậy hắn chỉ có thể gần như hoảng sợ nhìn xem Dụ Văn Châu nhập vào thân cúi đầu, không giống là Trịnh Hiên như vậy bình thường mà giúp hắn cửa, lách qua hắn nam tính bộ phận, nóng ướt khoang miệng bao lại cái kia chỗ cánh hoa.

", ~~~~! ! !"

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên sợ tới mức lập tức không còn thanh âm, muốn nói cái gì trời ạ, quá lưu manh rồi, ta thao, xảy ra chuyện lớn, muốn xong, đều trong lòng vô hạn quanh quẩn, nói không nên lời đến.

Hàm răng khẽ cắn cánh hoa hơn nữa đầu lưỡi chạm đến ẩn núp mật huyệt vào miệng mang đến tê dại khoái cảm nương theo lấy cực hạn cảm thấy thẹn cảm giác trong nháy mắt xông lên não, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên liền một tia hừ nhẹ cũng không dám phát ra tới. Hai tay của hắn run rẩy đi đủ Dụ Văn Châu đầu, lại không nghĩ lúc này, Dụ Văn Châu lại dùng miệng bao lại mật huyệt vào miệng dùng sức toát hai phần, cuối cùng còn đem mềm mại đầu lưỡi nhẹ nhàng đâm vào trong mật huyệt, mô phỏng hôn môi động tác. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên mật huyệt cái nào trải qua loại này cẩn thận khiêu khích, chỗ đó lập tức nghênh hợp với đầu lưỡi động tác bài tiết ra dâm thủy, trong phòng lập tức vang lên dâm mỹ đến cực điểm chậc chậc tiếng nước.

"Ừ! Đừng, ~! Ha ha, như vậy đấy..." Hoàng Thiểu Thiên còn là không nín được thanh âm, hắn căn bản chịu không được loại sự tình này, cái kia không nên thuộc về hắn bộ vị bị người dùng miệng liếm láp, còn không ngừng nước chảy đi ra, hắn muốn đem Dụ Văn Châu theo như ra, nhưng thân thể rồi lại phản bội ý thức của hắn. Tay của hắn không có nửa phần khí lực, chỉ có thể muốn cự tuyệt lại ra vẻ mời chào (*) giống nhau vô lực mà trảo Dụ Văn Châu tóc: "Đội trưởng, đừng như vậy... Không nên, quá nữa a, thật sự, không —— ha ha ~~ "

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên ngửa đầu phát ra coi như tuyệt vọng rên rỉ, hai chân không tự chủ được mà khép lại đem Dụ Văn Châu đầu kẹp lấy. Hắn lập tức kịp phản ứng như vậy không đúng, có thể tại bị thè lưỡi ra liếm đến ngứa khó nhịn đều muốn càng nhiều nữa mật huyệt lại để cho hắn vô thức kẹp chân, hắn muốn chia ra cũng làm không được, chỉ có thể loạn hừ phát cầu xin tha thứ, nghe được từ dưới thân truyền đến hút nước thanh âm dần dần trở nên giống như đang hút ăn vỏ sò thịt giống nhau vang dội, xấu hổ đến đầu óc trống rỗng.

Hắn sao có thể như vậy, sao có thể như vậy, kẹp lấy người làm cho người ta uống chỗ đó mật nước lại thư thái như vậy... Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cảm thấy thẹn đến muốn khóc lên, hắn cảm thấy hắn cũng bị như vậy thè lưỡi ra liếm đến cao triều, hoảng hốt đến không được, vội vàng hô hào cầu xin tha thứ: "Đội, ô. . . ! Văn Châu, Dụ Văn Châu, không được, cáp ~❤️ từ bỏ, từ bỏ ~ ừ ừ, thật sự. . . Không được hừ ừ ❤️❤️~~ ô ô, không, không nên. . . Cáp ừ ~... ... Hừ. . ."

Bất đồng bộ vị mang đến cao trào cảm giác hoàn toàn khác nhau, lần này tiếp cận trên tâm lý cao trào mềm nhũn đấy, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên chỉ cảm thấy toàn bộ người thật là nhớ tung bay lên nằm tiến mềm nhũn đám mây ở bên trong, thân thể nhẹ phải hơn tính mạng, hừ đều hừ không lên tiếng, chỉ có hạ thân mật huyệt giống như bắn giống nhau phun mật nước. Cũng không biết qua bao lâu, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên tài năng giống như khóc giống nhau phát ra tiếng, hắn phục hồi tinh thần lại, mới phát hiện hai chân của mình vừa rồi kẹp lấy Dụ Văn Châu đầu không biết phun ra bao nhiêu thứ đi ra, trong nháy mắt hỏng mất.

Ôi trời ơi!! A a a a a a a a...

Dụ Văn Châu lau miệng đứng dậy, thở phì phò cười: "Thiểu Thiên mới vừa rồi là triều phun rồi a."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên chứng kiến dưới người mình ga giường cùng Dụ Văn Châu có chút ẩm ướt bờ môi chung quanh, không cách nào tưởng tượng hắn mới vừa rồi là phun ra bao nhiêu nước đi ra, đóng chặt lại hai mắt hướng giữa giường trốn: "A a a ta van ngươi ngươi đừng nói nữa!"

"Thật tốt, rất nhiều nữ nhân cũng làm không được đâu."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nhập lại không cảm thấy được an ủi đến, hắn chưa từng có giống như bây giờ muốn tìm một cái lỗ để chui vào trốn cả đời. Chân của hắn còn bị Dụ Văn Châu đè nặng, hắn trái xem phải xem đều trốn không thoát Dụ Văn Châu ánh mắt, chỉ có thể hai tay bụm lấy mặt của mình: "Ta chơi ngươi đừng nói nữa không cho phép nhìn ta không cho phép nói chuyện a a à rốt cuộc muốn làm gì vậy a ta không được a như vậy..."

"Nhưng mà rất thoải mái đi?" Dụ Văn Châu hỏi.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên im ắng giả chết trong.

"Có khó như vậy lấy tiếp nhận?" Dụ Văn Châu lại hỏi.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên tiếp tục giả vờ chết, đồng thời trong nội tâm muốn chọc giận chết, hắn lại cái gì cũng không muốn nói rồi, hắn tuyệt đối sẽ không nói cái gì xác thực rất thoải mái rồi cũng không phải không thể tiếp nhận rồi lại tới một lần rất tốt á..., vân vân. Qua thật lâu, hắn rốt cuộc buông tay ra, ngẩng đầu nhìn Dụ Văn Châu cầm chặt hắn vừa rồi hoàn toàn không có bắn dương vật.

"Cùng cửa nơi này có cái gì bất đồng sao?"

"Đương nhiên bất đồng, ta cũng không phải..." Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nói không ra lời, nhưng trong lòng của hắn là rất rõ ràng đấy. Nếu như hắn giới tính là nữ, đây cũng là mà thôi, có thể hắn từ nhận thức giới tính là nam, cái kia mật huyệt rõ ràng là dư thừa quái vật, lại để cho hắn cảm thấy thẹn lại tự ti bao nhiêu năm. Mặc dù gần nhất hắn dần dần thả điểm, có thể chỗ đó cũng chỉ là dùng cho phát tiết dục vọng công cụ, hắn lý tính tư duy như trước không nhận có thể nó, mà vật như vậy lại bị người ngậm trong miệng mút vào, người này còn là Dụ Văn Châu, rất xin lỗi người.

"Cảm thấy thực xin lỗi ta?" Dụ Văn Châu xem thấu Hoàng Thiểu Thiên ý tưởng.

"Đúng, có, như vậy, một chút, là được..." Hoàng Thiểu Thiên đứt quãng nói.

Dụ Văn Châu cười cười, thò tay khẽ vuốt Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cằm dưới, ngón cái tùy ý thổi qua môi của hắn.

"Trao đổi một cái, như thế nào đây? Ta nghĩ, lấy Thiểu Thiên tính tình, nơi đây vẫn chưa có người nào chạm qua đi."

❀

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên chưa bao giờ làm cho người ta cửa qua, lý do không biết, tóm lại chính là không chấp nhận. Làm Dụ Văn Châu đưa ra yêu cầu này lúc, hắn phản ứng đầu tiên là cự tuyệt, có thể vừa nghĩ tới Dụ Văn Châu vì hắn làm cảm thấy thẹn tâm nâng cao một bước sự tình, liền như thế nào cũng nói không nên lời cự tuyệt, vì vậy đần độn, u mê mà đã đáp ứng.

Chứng kiến Dụ Văn Châu côn thịt từ trong quần lót bắn ra đến trong nháy mắt, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên có chút hối hận, nói thực ra hắn hoài nghi Dụ Văn Châu có phải hay không vụng trộm tập võ cái gì người sắt đại pháp, nhỏ hình dạng xúc cảm đều quả thực rồi, tụ tập cái kia to lớn thừa lúc, không đành lòng nhìn thẳng. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên do dự rất lâu mới sợ hãi rụt rè mà lè lưỡi liếm liếm đoạn trước nhất, nghe được Dụ Văn Châu nín thở một cái chớp mắt, sau đó há mồm ngậm lấy quy đầu mút vào một cái, mùi vị mặn mặt thật, cảm giác cũng không tệ lắm.

"Mùi vị coi như cũng được sao?" Dụ Văn Châu hỏi, sờ Hoàng Thiểu Thiên đầu cổ vũ hắn.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên phun ra quy đầu nói câu coi như cũng được, liền lại ngậm vào trong miệng, tận lực tránh cho hàm răng dập đầu đến, từng điểm từng điểm mà đi đến bên trong ăn. Cái này vẫn có chút khó khăn đấy, với tư cách nam nhân hắn đương nhiên biết rõ ít nhất phải bao chặt lấy mẫn cảm bộ vị mới có thể thoải mái, nhưng nếu như hắn ngậm lấy dùng sức mút vào, sẽ rất khó tránh đi hàm răng, đành phải trước dùng đầu lưỡi vòng quanh cán liếm liếm thử xem, kích thích một cái quy đầu cùng cán kết nối cái kia chỗ. Cái này tựa hồ có hiệu quả rồi, ít nhất hắn nghe được Dụ Văn Châu hơi thở có chút tăng thêm, hắn lại lại lần nữa phục như vậy trình tự mấy lần, liền cảm thấy Dụ Văn Châu tìm ra manh mối lực đạo không khỏi có chút tăng thêm, rõ ràng trở nên càng hưng phấn.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên có chút get đến vì cái gì có người ưa thích miệng, mặc dù là chỗ đang phục vụ người khác vị trí, nhưng có thể cảm thấy bị người phục vụ tại động tác của hắn dưới quên mình, từ cái nào đó góc độ mà nói đây cũng là một loại khống chế. Nghĩ tới đây, hắn đã có một chút hào hứng, bằng tưởng tượng qua lại động lên đầu lưỡi, nỗ lực mút vào, lại trên xuống di động, tại nếm đến thêm nữa mặn mùi tanh lúc mình cũng cứng hơn rồi.

Dụ Văn Châu vuốt ve Hoàng Thiểu Thiên tay hơi có chút không khống chế được, ít nhất là mất điểm nặng nhẹ, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cảm giác được tại hắn nuốt vào trong miệng lúc Dụ Văn Châu là muốn cho hắn nuốt càng sâu điểm, chỉ bất quá nhịn được. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên trong nội tâm không khỏi có chút đắc ý, liền cố gắng đem Dụ Văn Châu dương vật ăn được càng sâu. Thế nhưng là, cực đại quy đầu áp đến cái lưỡi cảm giác lại để cho hắn tính phản xạ muốn nuốt, căn bản nuốt không nổi lớn như vậy đồ vật, hắn khó chịu mà nức nở không biết như thế nào cho phải, đành phải lại nhổ ra một chút.

Loại vật này có lẽ cắm vào hắn phía dưới mới đúng a, tại trong miệng hắn có cái gì tốt đấy, thật sự là... Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nghĩ đến có chút khó chịu, vội vàng xao động mà mút lấy trong miệng côn thịt, hút trong chốc lát hút được sủng ái gò má thịt đều chua rồi, miệng đầy đều là vẻ này vị mặn, thật sự không tính thoải mái, nhưng vẫn là không biết Dụ Văn Châu bao lâu tài năng bắn.

Lúc này, Dụ Văn Châu vỗ vỗ vai của hắn: "Tốt rồi, trước đứng lên đi."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên như trút được gánh nặng, lập tức bỏ gánh mặc kệ, chẳng qua là cuối cùng mút mút quy đầu, nghĩ thầm mùi vị coi như cũng được. Dụ Văn Châu đem Hoàng Thiểu Thiên kéo, lại để cho hắn nằm lỳ ở trên giường, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên rất tự nhiên tách ra hai chân nằm sấp lấy, đem mình đã ướt sũng mật huyệt biểu lộ cho Dụ Văn Châu nhìn.

"Biết không? Ngươi phía dưới muốn thời điểm, bờ mông đều lúc ẩn lúc hiện không an phận, đặc biệt thành thật."

"Ô, ngươi đừng nói ra a..." Hoàng Thiểu Thiên có chút thẹn thùng nói, trong nội tâm thì là tràn đầy mà cao hứng. Tại Dụ Văn Châu côn thịt rốt cuộc cắm vào mật huyệt về sau, hắn thỏa mãn mà rên rỉ một tiếng, cái kia vừa thô vừa to lại cứng rắn đồ vật chất đầy hư không đã lâu âm đạo, lại để cho hắn thoải mái đến có chút nằm sấp bất ổn, nhờ có Dụ Văn Châu đôi tay vịn eo của hắn mới không có mềm xuống dưới.

Có thể Dụ Văn Châu chỉ là cắm đi vào rồi, không có muốn động ý tứ.

"Ngươi động a..." Hoàng Thiểu Thiên thúc giục.

"Ngươi nói trước đi chút gì đó?" Dụ Văn Châu hỏi.

"Cái gì a, ngươi, cắt..." Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bất mãn hừ rất lâu, kẹp chặt bờ mông lại để cho âm đạo hút cái kia cột côn thịt muốn cho nó động đứng lên, có thể Dụ Văn Châu lại cùng hắn đối nghịch, chính là bưng bất động. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên rất giận, rồi lại không còn phương pháp, đành phải mày dạn mặt dày yếu thế nói: "Đội trưởng... Nhanh động động, ta tốt thích ngươi đại nhục bổng o0o, thật là nhớ, muốn ~ ừ a ~ "

"Thiểu Thiên, ngươi như vậy quá mắc cở."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nghe xong Dụ Văn Châu mà nói không khỏi mặt đỏ tới mang tai, nhưng vậy thì thế nào đây? Dụ Văn Châu thao hắn địt rất thoải mái, hắn nằm lỳ ở trên giường ừ ừ thẳng gọi là, vểnh lên bờ mông đều muốn thêm nữa.

❀

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nhà khoảng cách Dụ Văn Châu độc thân nhà trọ thân cận, vì vậy Hoàng Thiểu Thiên dứt khoát ở tại Dụ Văn Châu người nhà không đi, đều muốn Dụ Văn Châu lại liếm liếm mật huyệt của hắn lại xấu hổ nói ra miệng, mỗi lần đều lung tung đi từ từ, dùng ánh mắt ám chỉ. Dụ Văn Châu biết rõ ý nghĩ của hắn, cũng tại đại đa số thời điểm đều cố ý bỏ qua, lại để cho Hoàng Thiểu Thiên Hàm mút dương vật của hắn thẳng đến lộ ra cầu hắn si thái sau mới có thể đáp lễ, tiếp theo còn muốn Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nói điểm dễ nghe mới bằng lòng tiếp tục, cứng rắn gọi là Hoàng Thiểu Thiên hô không biết bao nhiêu âm thanh ca ca nhanh thè lưỡi ra liếm ta, lão công nhanh yêu ta, bố nhanh địt ta.

Một cái hạ đừng thời kỳ qua, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên tại Dụ Văn Châu chỉ dẫn dưới càng buông tay buông chân, toàn thân cao thấp, từ bên trong ra ngoài, từ lời nói đến động tác, từ thân thể độ mẫn cảm đến dục vọng thu thả lực lượng đều bị dạy dỗ thỏa đáng. Hắn bắt đầu vô thức mà trêu chọc, Mà đối phương mỗi một chút phản hồi đều phóng đại hắn ở ẩn dục vọng, trước kia chỉ có thể tại say rượu nói mê sảng, hiện tại tùy thời đều tại bên miệng chuẩn bị nói ra.

Chapter 12: Quá độ

Chapter Text

Cuối mùa hè, một nổi danh trò chơi hoạt hình triển tại thành phố S cử hành, vừa đoạt giải quán quân Luân Hồi được mời trở thành khách quý, ở trong đó một ngày khai triển,mở rộng người hâm mộ thần tượng trao đổi hoạt động, hấp dẫn không ít vinh quang người chơi trước tới tham gia.

Ở nơi này một ngày, trận trong quán một người bình thường cũng sẽ không đi vắng vẻ WC toa-lét, có người bởi vì không muốn tiến nhà vệ sinh nam lại không muốn tiến nhà vệ sinh nữ mà lại tới đây, xong xuôi tại WC toa-lét nên làm chính sự, bắt đầu làm cái khác việc tư. WC toa-lét cửa bị một đống vật lẫn lộn chặn lên, không quá có thể đẩy ra. Trong cửa vang dội nhất chính là tình lữ hôn nồng nhiệt thanh âm, thế nào nghe xong có thể là như vậy, nhưng nếu như đem lỗ tai áp vào trên cửa cẩn thận phân biệt, có thể nghe ra một người áp lực nói thật nhỏ tiếng, cùng với mèo con giống nhau thè lưỡi ra liếm nước thanh âm.

"Không nên như vậy rồi, từ bỏ... Người đến làm sao bây giờ... Ừ ừ ~ ngươi ~ ngươi nhỏ giọng một chút..."

"A ngươi làm gì thế như vậy... Ha ha ~ loại này thanh âm. . . Quá thẹn a. . . , ! Đừng, đầu lưỡi đừng, . . . Đi vào ô ô..."

"Không được, không được ~ ha... Muốn, muốn ~ cáp ừ ~~~ ha..."

Sau khi cao triều Hoàng Thiểu Thiên lưng tựa bồn rửa tay miễn cưỡng đứng đấy, im ắng mà cái miệng nhỏ thở dốc, hư nhược mềm vô lực hai chân khuất lấy phát run, kém một điểm sẽ phải ném tới trên mặt đất đi. Hắn vô ý thức trợn mắt nhìn về phía phía dưới, đen trắng phối màu làn váy che khuất bắp đùi của hắn, phía dưới là có meo meo trang trí màu đen vớ dài, thế nào nhìn qua hẳn là một cái nảy sinh muội hạ thân mới đúng, nhưng đây chính là hắn. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên ngửa đầu, dù cho nhanh đứng không yên, cũng muốn hơi chút lại đứng ra một chút, làm cho vừa rồi đem hắn thè lưỡi ra liếm đến tư nước còn cố ý làm ra các loại mắc cở chết người không đền mạng thanh âm chính là cái người kia đứng lên.

Dụ Văn Châu đứng người lên, vuốt ve Hoàng Thiểu Thiên mặt cùng hắn hôn môi. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên sớm thành thói quen bản thân mùi vị, chẳng qua là mới vì che giấu những cái kia lại thân lại lắm điều âm thanh nói thật nhiều lời nói, đặc biệt miệng đắng lưỡi khô, đáp lại hôn môi đều không quá thuận lợi.

"Ngươi trước nghỉ ngơi một chút, ta đi mua một ít nước đến." Dụ Văn Châu đối với Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nói.

"A? Ngươi không nên sao?" Hoàng Thiểu Thiên rất kinh ngạc, Dụ Văn Châu bộ dạng như vậy rõ ràng cũng có phản ứng, là thời điểm tiến vào kết hợp trạng thái, nghênh đón tới một lần sinh mệnh lớn hài hòa.

Mà Dụ Văn Châu chỉ nói là: "Đợi lát nữa đi."

"Vậy ta còn muốn ăn mực viên, thật đói..." Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nỗ lực đứng thẳng bổ nhào vào Dụ Văn Châu trên người làm nũng, tay hữu ý vô ý mà cọ sát hắn có chút trống đũng quần."Còn có phía dưới cũng muốn ăn đại nhục bổng o0o."

Dụ Văn Châu ôm lấy Hoàng Thiểu Thiên, tượng trưng mà sờ lên Hoàng Thiểu Thiên đeo đích giả tóc dài, nhìn theo hướng phía dưới thẳng đến tuyệt đối lĩnh vực: "Cái kia sẽ không càng đói không?"

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên càng dán chặt Dụ Văn Châu, giống như tiểu động vật giống nhau tại hắn tai tóc mai đi từ từ: "Ngươi nhiều bắn điểm ta chẳng phải ăn no rồi sao..."

Hai người như vậy ôm ấp lấy, ngươi một câu ta một câu tình dục nói rất lâu, thẳng đến Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bụng thật sự ùng ục ục kêu mới tách ra. Dụ Văn Châu như hắn nói như vậy đi mua đồ, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên đeo lên khẩu trang, ngồi dưới đất nghỉ ngơi, hơi chút khôi phục chút ít thể lực.

Hắn rút cuộc là trong cái gì tà mới đáp ứng mặc thành muội run thật đúng là không đi dạo triển lãm hơn nữa trong nhà cầu dã chiến hay sao? Nữ trang đã đủ cảm thấy thẹn được rồi, còn không cho hắn mặc đồ lót, phía dưới lạnh lẽo một mực gió lùa, làn váy còn là trên gối 5 cm cái loại này, nhiều lần thiếu chút nữa đi ánh sáng, may mắn Dụ Văn Châu lớn bạo tốc độ tay yểm hộ hắn vẫn thuận tiện chấm mút... Hoàng Thiểu Thiên rất muốn yên tĩnh cẩn thận suy nghĩ, có thể giờ này khắc này lòng của hắn rồi lại tương đối táo bạo, không có gì có thể trấn trụ.

Cái này hơn một tháng qua, hắn táo bạo đều là Dụ Văn Châu hỗ trợ vuốt lên đấy, hắn tràn đầy nhu cầu có thể được đến tám chín thành thỏa mãn, kỳ quái ý tưởng có thể bị khơi thông rất có đạo lý tựa như, cái gọi là hợp phách đại khái chính là như vậy một sự việc. Hắn thử qua tùy hứng, trên giường nói lên mặt khác cùng hắn đã làm người cảm giác, nhưng Dụ Văn Châu không có quá lớn phản ứng, chẳng qua là đem hắn thao sướng rồi, bản thân trước chịu thua nói còn là đội trưởng tốt, đội trưởng tốt nhất rồi.

Giống như có chỗ nào không đúng kình phong, thế nhưng là hắn và Dụ Văn Châu hai người có thể có cái gì không đúng đâu.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nghĩ ra thần, thật lâu mới phát giác bản thân co quắp ngồi dưới đất tư thế quá ngu xuẩn, liền vịn bồn rửa tay đứng lên.

Hắn nhìn qua trong kính vị này lạnh lùng màu đen dài thẳng muội run, như thế nào cũng không muốn dùng đáng yêu hai chữ hình dung, mặc dù là có chút đáng yêu rồi dù sao ánh mắt cực lớn lại sáng... Trong kính lạnh lùng muội run thần tình dần dần hòa hoãn, đối với hắn xếp đặt cái so với tâm thủ thế vẫn nghiêng đầu trừng mắt nhìn —— đáng yêu! Hoàng Thiểu Thiên vừa nghĩ, trong kính muội run lập tức thay đổi cái vẽ gió, khiêu khích mà cười lấy đối với hắn dựng lên hai cây ngón giữa —— Cạn!

Đúng lúc này, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nghe được có người đi tới, trong nội tâm nghi hoặc Dụ Văn Châu tại sao trở về nhanh như vậy, cái kia mực viên khách điếm không phải là muốn xếp hạng thật lâu sao?

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên vừa quay đầu, cùng mặc Luân Hồi đồng phục của đội Chu trạch giai bốn mắt nhìn nhau.

"Oa! !" Hoàng Thiểu Thiên quát to một tiếng lui ra phía sau."Tại sao là ngươi! Ngươi không phải là tại trên đài biểu diễn không, chạy nơi đây đến làm gì..."

Dứt lời Hoàng Thiểu Thiên liền đã hối hận, hắn vẫn ăn mặc muội run phục cùng vớ dài, đeo tóc giả cùng khẩu trang, ngoại trừ thân cao cùng thanh âm lấy bên ngoài đều là nảy sinh muội phù hợp, tuy rằng tiến vào nhà vệ sinh nam nhưng không nói lời nào cũng không thể nhanh như vậy bại lộ thân phận. Có thể hắn nói chuyện, Chu trạch giai nhất định một giây nhận ra hắn. Chỉ thấy Chu trạch giai thập phần xoắn xuýt mà đứng ở nơi đó, biểu lộ đặc biệt ủy khuất.

Chu trạch giai nói: "Ta đã nghe được."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên trong nội tâm một lộp bộp: "Ngươi đã nghe được cái gì?"

"Ngươi cùng dụ đội, cái kia..."

Vì tránh né đám người đông chạy Tây Tạng trong lúc vô tình lại tới đây Chu trạch giai, chẳng qua là tại bị ngăn chặn ngoài cửa nghe thế hai người lẫn nhau tán tỉnh tiếng nói chuyện, tâm nhét phía dưới trốn đến chỗ ngã ba bên kia đi. Hắn rất thương tâm, bởi vì hắn thầm mến chính là cái chê cười, năm nay toàn bộ minh tinh lúc Hoàng Thiểu Thiên vẫn cùng Vương Kiệt hi cùng một chỗ, hiện tại Hoàng Thiểu Thiên đối tượng đã đổi thành Dụ Văn Châu. Mà hắn đâu rồi, liền biểu lộ tâm ý cũng không có làm được, chỉ biết tối chà xát chà xát làm cái gì Hoàng Thiểu Thiên có mật huyệt còn muốn mang thai mộng. Hắn nghe được tiếng bước chân đi xa sau mới tiến WC toa-lét muốn rửa mặt tỉnh táo, không nghĩ tới Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cũng không có rời đi.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên không biết Chu trạch giai ý tưởng, cho là hắn là nghe được toàn bộ hành trình, nội tâm trong nháy mắt có vạn con Fuck Your Mom chạy như điên mà qua, mặt một cái nóng đến quen thuộc nóng lên tay không biết để vào đâu, luôn luôn mồm miệng lanh lợi hắn nói chuyện đều không lưu loát rồi."Ta thao, ta thao, ngươi... Cái này..."

"Ta sẽ không nói đấy."

Chu trạch giai lắc đầu, tâm như tro tàn, nghĩ đến là thời điểm buông tha cho, hắn dù sao vẫn là muốn thua, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên sẽ không đối với hắn như vậy hướng nội người cảm thấy hứng thú, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên ăn mặc nữ trang cùng người yêu tại nơi công cộng tán tỉnh, hắn một cái đứng ở trên đài đều khẩn trương người có thể cùng chơi à... Mà Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nhìn hắn cái kia thâm trầm ánh mắt, cho rằng Chu trạch giai là đúng hắn vô cùng thất vọng, cảm thấy hắn phóng đãng, sinh hoạt tác phong có vấn đề, không xứng làm làm đối thủ, không nên làm đại thần, càng không phải là nam nhân...

Chu trạch giai thấy Hoàng Thiểu Thiên ánh mắt ảm đạm xuống, thập phần đau lòng, nghĩ thầm hắn thật sự có lẽ coi như hết thảy không có phát sinh, không nên tới nơi đây lại để cho Hoàng Thiểu Thiên khó chịu nổi. Hắn không hiểu nói chuyện nghệ thuật, lo lắng muốn loại tình huống này nên như thế nào ứng đối, nhưng mà nghĩ tới nghĩ lui cũng chỉ có trong ngực ôm muội giết một chiêu này, bởi vì dĩ vãng bị rút thăm được may mắn người xem hoặc vô tình gặp được người hâm mộ dù sao vẫn là muốn hắn bão nhất cái, hắn dĩ nhiên vô cùng thuần thục.

Chu trạch giai đi ra phía trước, kiên định quyết tâm của mình. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nhìn ánh mắt của hắn trở nên lợi hại, phỏng đoán hắn phải hay không phải muốn nói gì không biết liêm sỉ vân vân mà nói, thất lạc mà đoạt ở phía trước nói: "Được rồi, đừng bảo là, ta biết rõ đấy..."

Chu trạch giai sử dụng ra thuộc về tâm tuyệt kỹ trong ngực ôm muội giết, ngăn cản Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nói tiếp. Vừa mới bắt đầu hắn còn có chút câu thúc, tại phát hiện Hoàng Thiểu Thiên thân thể so với trong tưởng tượng còn muốn gầy sử dụng sau này lực lượng ôm chặt hắn. Chu trạch giai muốn cái này là lần đầu tiên cũng là một lần cuối cùng, liền như thế nào cũng không muốn buông tay.

Toàn bộ bị ôm lấy Hoàng Thiểu Thiên sợ ngây người, hắn là bị người ôm qua, hạ đừng thời kỳ trong Dụ Văn Châu thường xuyên ôm hắn vuốt ve hắn, nhưng này sao ngây thơ lại thần tượng kịch kiểu ôm đúng là lần đầu. Hắn nghe được tim đập đập bịch bịch thanh âm, nhất thời không biết là người nào tim đập đến nhanh như vậy, trong nội tâm một mảnh đay rối, không biết như thế nào cho phải: "Ô oa ngươi đột nhiên làm như vậy cái gì à là muốn trêu đùa hí lộng ta sao hỗn đản..."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên đeo khẩu trang, lại cách Chu trạch giai quần áo, nói chuyện vẫn không lưu loát, vì vậy thanh âm vừa mịn lại nhỏ, mơ hồ không rõ, hơn nữa đối tượng thầm mến cái này lọc kính, hắn mà nói tại Chu trạch giai nghe tới càng thẹn thùng động lòng người, bị người hung hăng khi dễ giống nhau. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên dùng sức đẩy hắn, Chu trạch giai vô cùng thật có lỗi, hắn loại này bên thứ ba chen chân hành vi chỉ làm cho người mang đến làm phức tạp, nhưng mà nhưng mà, đã ôm đến tay người, hắn không muốn liền khinh địch như vậy buông ra a.

Tránh không thoát được Hoàng Thiểu Thiên tốt phiền muộn, Chu trạch giai cái này người thực là sẽ không nói chuyện cũng không theo như lẽ thường ra bài, muốn chém giết muốn róc thịt trực tiếp cho thống khoái a, hắn phía dưới vẫn hở đâu rồi, vượt qua xấu hổ.

Thì cứ như vậy, Chu trạch giai ôm Hoàng Thiểu Thiên, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bị Chu trạch giai ôm, bọn hắn không có giống lúc trước như vậy giữ cửa chặn lên, vì vậy, mất đi phương hướng đi đến cái này WC toa-lét Tôn Tường đẩy cửa tiến đến, liền chứng kiến Chu trạch giai nhiệt tình ôm một cái lớn chân dài muội run kình phong bạo tình cảnh.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nghe thấy cửa bị đẩy ra thanh âm, lập tức luống cuống, liền vội giãy giụa muốn từ Chu trạch giai trong ngực đào ra Chu trạch giai cũng rất sợ, nhưng hắn lựa chọn làm đà điểu, dùng sức ôm lấy Hoàng Thiểu Thiên không cho hắn động. Vừa rồi coi như ấm áp ôm lập tức biến thành đấu vật vận động, tại hai người đấu sức thời điểm, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên trông thấy đứng ở cửa không phải là Dụ Văn Châu, mà là trợn mắt há hốc mồm Tôn Tường, tranh thủ thời gian trốn vào Chu trạch giai trong ngực bất động, điều này làm cho Chu trạch giai trong nội tâm một hồi vui mừng, thuận thế ôm tốt.

Theo các loại tin tức nho nhỏ xưng, Chu trạch giai một mực độc thân, không chỉ có như thế, vẫn siêu cấp lãnh đạm, đoán chừng chuẩn bị cô độc sống quãng đời còn lại, cái này cùng Tôn Tường thấy sự thật hoàn toàn không hợp. Hiện tại Chu trạch giai không chỉ có ôm nữ nhân, vẫn còn là nhà vệ sinh nam ôm nữ nhân, nữ nhân này còn là một muội run, chẳng lẽ cái này là trong truyền thuyết dưới mặt đất tình cảm lưu luyến? Tôn Tường muốn nhận ra Chu trạch giai ôm chính là người nào, trong nháy mắt chống lại cặp kia như nước trong veo kinh hoảng ánh mắt, trong lòng không khỏi khẽ động, mà cái kia ánh sáng rất nhanh trốn đến Chu trạch giai trong ngực đi.

Tôn Tường nói: "Chu, ách, trạch giai?"

Chu trạch giai nghe thấy Tôn Tường thanh âm, toàn thân một cái giật mình. Trốn tránh trong lòng ngực của hắn Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cảm thấy phản ứng của hắn, nhịn không được cười.

Tôn Tường cẩn thận hỏi: "Nàng là bạn gái của ngươi?"

Chu trạch giai dừng một cái, lực mạnh chút đầu: "Đúng!"

Đối với cái đầu ngươi! Hoàng Thiểu Thiên lại bắt đầu giãy giụa, Chu trạch giai thấy hắn tóc giả nới lỏng, sợ Tôn Tường nhận ra, dùng sức ngăn cản hắn, hai người lần nữa tiến vào đấu sức trạng thái.

Tôn Tường đem muội run phản ứng lý giải thành thẹn thùng, nói: "Nguyên lai ngươi ưa thích loại này yên tĩnh xấu hổ loại hình, cùng ngươi giống nhau nha."

"Không phải..." Chu trạch giai phản bác, hắn ưa thích mới không cùng hắn giống nhau loại hình đấy, hắn ưa thích cùng hắn không đồng dạng như vậy Hoàng Thiểu Thiên. Hắn ưa thích Hoàng Thiểu Thiên sáng sủa, hoạt bát, tự do, muốn sóng liền sóng, dù cho màu màu tu tu...

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nghe xong sử dụng không hơn lực lượng, chỉ có thể ở Chu trạch giai trong ngực run lẩy bẩy, muốn chợt cười dày đặc dày sống ha ha ha ha.

Tôn Tường nói tiếp đi: "Ta liền ưa Hoàng Thiểu Thiên như vậy... Được rồi, các ngươi những thứ này khác phái lưu luyến sẽ không hiểu đấy."

Tôn Tường là một cái gay, hắn tập thể hình, hắn từ đập, hắn yêu giả trang tàn khốc, hắn yêu đùa bỡn chơi, hắn trước kia tự phong Tây Nam đệ nhất top. Ánh sáng xinh đẹp chưa đủ, đủ mạnh mẽ đủ ngạo đủ càn rỡ đồng tính tài năng kích khởi hứng thú của hắn, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên chính là của hắn đồ ăn. Chỉ bất quá hắn vừa rồi cùng muội run đối mặt cái kia một cái chớp mắt đột nhiên có chút động tâm, vì cái gì? Chẳng lẽ hắn không phải là tinh khiết gay sao?

Chu trạch giai bên này chấn kinh rồi, Tôn Tường cái này người chuyện gì xảy ra, đi nhà vệ sinh đều có thể ra tủ không, hơn nữa còn nói ưa thích Hoàng Thiểu Thiên như vậy đấy... Bốn bỏ năm lên sau đó chính là trần trụi tuyên chiến a!

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cũng không cười, hắn tại muốn mình là đã làm sai điều gì, đi nhầm thế giới tuyến sao? Như thế nào những năm này muốn quấn lên người của hắn liên tiếp mà xuất hiện, cách xa nhau rất xa đều có.

Chỉ nghe Tôn Tường vẫn còn nói: "Được rồi, ta đi bên ngoài cho các ngươi nhìn xem, các ngươi an tâm làm việc ha."

"Ta..." Ta không phải là, ta không có!

Chu trạch giai cảm giác nhận lấy hiểu lầm, nhưng Tôn Tường ly khai tốc độ vượt qua nhanh, đã đi ra ngoài. Lúc này Hoàng Thiểu Thiên thừa dịp Chu trạch giai phân tâm từ trong lòng ngực giãy giụa, hắn lập tức giật xuống khẩu trang, vù vù thở, lau trên môi đổ mồ hôi, nghĩ thầm nhất định phải lập tức chạy trốn cái này Luân Hồi sân nhà.

Tôn Tường đi không bao xa, ngay tại khoảng cách WC toa-lét không xa hành lang chỗ dựa vào tường đứng thẳng. Hắn thật là nhớ phát bằng hữu vòng yêu sách cái kia Chu trạch giai rõ ràng có bạn gái vẫn che che lấp lấp, nhịn rất lâu mới nhịn xuống. Nếu quả thật có cơ hội cho ai nói chuyện này, hắn liền muốn nói kỹ lưỡng hơn điểm, ví dụ như Chu trạch giai không chịu quay người, muội run không chịu lên tiếng đều là bởi vì bọn hắn chính quấn triền miên kéo dài, nam cứng rắn nữ mềm. Đúng, cái kia hơn một thước bảy lớn chân dài muội run bít tất đều bị giật xuống đến một đoạn, Chu trạch giai tay không biết đang sờ ở đâu, vượt qua kình phong bạo. Hắn Tôn Tường thực không có suy nghĩ, vậy mà tại lúc này người xấu chuyện tốt.

Tôn Tường trong lòng tổ chức ngôn ngữ, vì chính mình trong tưởng tượng ngôn ngữ năng lực thuyết phục. Hắn lấy điện thoại di động ra, đang muốn mở ra hơi tín, chỉ nghe thấy có người đến gần, một cỗ mực viên mùi thơm thổi qua đến... Đói bụng a hỗn đản! Tôn Tường nhìn quá khứ, không nghĩ tới lại là Dụ Văn Châu, hắn cầm theo túi nhựa, khẩu trang còn treo ở một bên trên lỗ tai.

Tôn Tường lúng túng dặn dò: "Ách, dụ đội tốt."

Dụ Văn Châu kinh ngạc: "Tôn Tường? Ngươi tại sao lại ở chỗ này?"

Tôn Tường lừa gạt nói: "Ta ở chỗ này chờ người."

Dụ Văn Châu mỉm cười ồ một tiếng sẽ phải hướng WC toa-lét phương hướng đi, Tôn Tường vội vàng chặn đường: "Ngươi muốn đi buồng vệ sinh?"

"Có chuyện gì không?"

Dụ Văn Châu dừng lại, nghi ngờ nhìn Tôn Tường.

Tôn Tường xoắn xuýt thật lâu, thật lâu, cuối cùng tại Dụ Văn Châu nhìn chăm chú chiêu: "Ách... Có nhân hòa hắn bạn gái ở bên trong."

Dụ Văn Châu lộ ra thần sắc kinh ngạc, nhưng mà đây chỉ là một trong nháy mắt, sắc mặt của hắn nhanh chóng trầm xuống, biểu lộ gần như lạnh lùng, trong mắt nổi lên cái gì.

Dụ Văn Châu nói: "Đúng dịp, bạn gái của ta cũng ở bên trong."

"Cái ..." Tôn Tường bị hắn khí tràng chấn đến, lại không thể nói thêm nữa một câu.

Người người đều nói Dụ Văn Châu tính khí tốt, vĩnh viễn đều là hòa hòa khí khí đấy, có thể hiện tại xem ra hoàn toàn không phải như vậy. Tôn Tường muốn, Chu trạch giai dưới mặt đất tình cảm lưu luyến như thế che che lấp lấp, chẳng lẽ cũng là bởi vì hắn đối tượng kỳ thật cũng là Dụ Văn Châu đối tượng? Oa, cũng không biết là người nào NTR người nào, nói ngắn lại bổ chân không được a.

Dụ Văn Châu thấy Tôn Tường không ngăn trở ... nữa ngăn đón, trực tiếp đi đến đẩy cửa ra.

Tôn Tường cũng tranh thủ thời gian cùng qua, mới vừa vào cửa, hắn liền trông thấy lúc trước cùng Chu trạch giai chăm chú ôm nhau muội run bổ nhào vào Dụ Văn Châu trên người, tóc dài màu đen mất đầy đất.

Vân vân, cái kia màu đen dài thẳng, là giả phát a... Ngọa tào cái này tóc ngắn, nguyên lai muội run là nữ trang đại lão, Chu trạch giai cùng Dụ Văn Châu đến cùng cái gì khẩu vị, ưa thích loại này mẹ pháo... Đại lão nhặt lên tóc giả đeo lên, ngọa tào cái này mặt, cái này thật không là Hoàng Thiểu Thiên sao?

Tôn Tường khiếp sợ, chỉ thấy Chu trạch giai ưu thương mà nhìn qua Dụ Văn Châu cùng Hoàng Thiểu Thiên, một tay cô đơn lạnh lẽo mà duỗi ra, muốn bắt ở cái gì nhưng chưa bắt được. Bên này Dụ Văn Châu đem túi nhựa đặt ở trên bồn rửa tay, cẩn thận giúp đỡ Hoàng Thiểu Thiên mang tóc giả. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên hai mắt chống lại Tôn Tường ánh mắt, gương mặt lập tức trở nên đỏ bừng, mãnh liệt chuyển hướng một bên.

Tôn Tường tâm đập bịch bịch, chỉ cần biết rằng đây là Hoàng Thiểu Thiên, nữ trang đại lão thì như thế nào, mặc kệ hắn nói lý ra có cái gì tình thú yêu thích đều OK! Mà bên kia, chứng kiến Dụ Văn Châu cùng Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cùng với Tôn Tường biến hóa Chu trạch giai, ánh mắt dần dần ảm đạm, trong lòng bàn tay thuộc về Hoàng Thiểu Thiên độ nóng đã tản đi, hắn thả tay xuống.

Bốn người trầm mặc không nói, có người mừng rỡ có người thất lạc. Để ở trong lòng người tổng hội bị thương, một khi cầm lấy liền không thể lại buông, không ai có thể vĩnh viễn là cân bằng trung tâm, chỉ có chưa từng từng có phần này tâm người mới sẽ vui vẻ.

Một mực trốn nơi hẻo lánh âm thầm quan sát Đại Ma Pháp Sư Ulysses hoa Nhĩ Đặc cách mục đích người kế nhiệm siêu cấp Đại Ma Pháp Sư mai dày đặc hoa Nhĩ Đặc cách mục đích nghĩ thầm, các ngươi những thứ này chiếm WC toa-lét không người trên chờ bị ép khô đi.

Chapter 13: Chu bay liệng dụ vàng

Chapter Text

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cúi đầu cùng Dụ Văn Châu cùng một chỗ ly khai, lưu lại hai người kia tại nguyên chỗ ngẩn người. Vào lúc ban đêm, đã đổi về bình thường quần áo hắn cảm giác, cảm thấy trong nội tâm không thoải mái. Dụ Văn Châu hoàn toàn không có sinh khí ý tứ, hắn tuyệt không quan tâm tựa như, lại không thấy đem hắn án lấy ngoan thao, vừa không có đối với hắn lãnh đạm xử lý. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên chủ động đi cố gắng, quá trình cùng kết quả cũng rất bình thường, điều này làm cho hắn rất là bất an.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bất an là nên phải đấy, chỉ bất quá, phần này bất an hẳn là mặt hướng một cái sắp đã đến cảnh trong mơ.

❀

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên vừa chìm vào mộng đẹp không bao lâu, liền toàn thân khó chịu. Hắn ngủ trước mới cùng Dụ Văn Châu đã làm, hơn nữa là bản thân chủ động muốn, theo lý thuyết dục vọng có lẽ đạt được thỏa mãn, rồi lại chẳng biết tại sao hiện tại đặc biệt tưởng nhớ muốn. Cái này cái gì mùa hè làm mộng xuân nha, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên trên giường lật qua lật lại, không chỉ có là trong mật huyệt tại bạo động, sau huyệt cũng không an phận, càng kỳ quái chính là, trong miệng cũng bắt đầu trở nên hư không, đều muốn ẩn chứa cái gì hút.

Đều muốn, thật là nhớ muốn... Hoàng Thiểu Thiên hỗn loạn mà nghĩ, nuốt trong miệng không hiểu thấu gia tốc bài tiết nướt bọt. Hạ thể rất triều, hắn mở ra chân muốn giảm bớt một cái, không nghĩ tới lại lại để cho hạ thân hai cái lỗ lồn càng hư không rồi, mật nước thậm chí dịch ruột non đều không ngừng ra bên ngoài thấm, chỉ chốc lát sau đều nhỏ giọt trên giường đơn đi.

"Chuyện gì xảy ra... A......" Hoàng Thiểu Thiên không biết nên làm sao bây giờ, hai tay đã bắt đầu làm việc. Hắn an ủi vài cái dương vật, cảm giác chán chường, liền một tay từ phía sau lưng xúc giác hậu đình vào miệng, một tay từ phía trước đẩy ra cánh hoa, hai cây ngón giữa cắm đi vào. Hắn chỉ có thể cắm vào một ngón tay đoạn, có thể trong nơi này có thể, sẽ chỉ làm hư không trong cơ thể càng thêm đều muốn mà thôi, hắn lo lắng cầu cứu: "Ô... Ai tới, giúp ta một cái..."

Chu trạch giai đã nghe được Hoàng Thiểu Thiên kêu gọi, hắn nhưng không rõ hắn tại sao phải làm cổ quái như vậy mộng xuân, muốn xem như vậy bán nam bán nữ Hoàng Thiểu Thiên tự an ủi tình cảnh. Hắn tốt khát nước, muốn uống nước, còn sót lại lý trí vẻn vẹn lại để cho Chu trạch giai không có trực tiếp kéo ra Hoàng Thiểu Thiên tay, đi tìm tòi nghiên cứu hắn hạ thể mùi thơm, nhưng không thể ngăn cản hắn cúi người, đi hôn cái kia đang tại tản ra mê người mật đào mùi thơm cái miệng nhỏ nhắn. Quá ngọt rồi, ánh sáng thè lưỡi ra liếm hơi có chút điểm liền toàn thân nóng lên, phát nhiệt.

Đột nhiên bị hôn Hoàng Thiểu Thiên Hoàng Thiểu Thiên lại càng hoảng sợ, nhưng rất nhanh vui vẻ tiếp nhận, hắn tùy ý Chu trạch giai bưng lấy mặt của hắn thừng hôn, đồng thời không khách khí chút nào hút Chu trạch giai bờ môi. Chu trạch giai nướt bọt trong có chút nhàn nhạt mùi vị, nhưng vẫn là không có cách nào khác thỏa mãn trong miệng muốn bị lấp đầy cảm giác. Hắn buông ra hôn nói: "Không được, vẫn là muốn, muốn ăn thịt bổng..."

Chu trạch giai hôn đến chóng mặt đấy, cái kia mật đào vị nướt bọt tựa hồ có mê hoặc người kỳ hiệu quả, hắn không có suy nghĩ nhiều, lôi kéo Hoàng Thiểu Thiên dấu tay đến bản thân gắng gượng hạ thân: "Cái kia... Cái này? Có muốn không..."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên vừa sờ đến cái kia nóng hổi lớn vật đã bị lại càng hoảng sợ, tay rồi lại dính ở phía trên lỏng không ra, không biết như thế nào cho phải, bởi vì trong thân thể ba cái địa phương đồng thời kêu gào suy nghĩ muốn nó. Hắn giương mắt lo lắng nhìn qua Chu trạch giai, thật sự là không làm được quyết định. Chu trạch giai thấy hắn như vậy, da mặt dày nói: "Cái kia, trao đổi? Ngươi ăn ta đấy, ta..." Trong mộng Chu trạch giai còn có cuối cùng mặt mũi, hắn thật sự là nói không nên lời "Ta liếm liếm ngươi" loại những lời này.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên đã đã hiểu, hắn gật đầu đáp ứng, Chu trạch giai liền đứng dậy ở bên cạnh hắn nằm xuống. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên trông thấy cái kia vừa thô cực lớn dương vật thẳng tắp mà chỉ hướng phía trên, thật sự thật là nhớ ngồi xuống, lại để cho sau cùng khát khao mật huyệt không hề như vậy ngứa. Có thể hắn vừa rồi mới đáp ứng Chu trạch giai, liền chuyển đến Chu trạch giai đầu bên này, cẩn thận từng li từng tí mà quỳ ngồi xuống, tại cánh hoa bị đôi môi mềm mại bao ở sau liền không dám tái cử động.

"Ừ ~ ha... Tốt, thật thoải mái ~..."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên sau cùng chịu không được mật huyệt bị người như vậy dùng miệng ôn nhu bao ở, cái kia quá thoải mái, cảm giác thể xác và tinh thần đều bị che chở lấy, lại bị cố gắng lấy, Chu trạch giai đầu lưỡi tại mật huyệt cửa huyệt quấy, thân thể của hắn không tự chủ được bài tiết thêm nữa mật nước đi đón ý nói hùa vẻ này hấp lực, hổ thẹn đến không được. Chớ nói chi là loại này tư thế cơ thể giống như là tại mớm nước, bất luận phía dưới là ai cũng quá dâm đãng.

Chu trạch giai từ chưa làm qua loại sự tình này, hắn chẳng qua là nhìn theo mộng cho bản năng của hắn đang hút lấy mật nước. Hắn quá khát, tại nếm đến vẻ này kỳ diệu mít giống nhau mùi vị sau càng là dừng không được, dùng sức toát cửa huyệt lại để cho chỗ đó cho hắn thêm nữa mật nước, thậm chí đem đầu lưỡi với vào đi liếm láp. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bị hắn như vậy khiến cho toàn thân đều mềm nhũn, muốn gục xuống đi thè lưỡi ra liếm Chu trạch giai dương vật, thế nhưng là hắn như thế nào nỗ lực đều chỉ có thể miễn cưỡng thè lưỡi ra liếm đến quy đầu, trong miệng còn là hư không, lo lắng đến không được.

Tôn Tường chứng kiến tình cảnh này sửng sốt cả buổi, hắn thật không nghĩ tới ban ngày sự tình cho hắn kích thích lớn như vậy, lại mộng thấy Chu trạch giai cùng Hoàng Thiểu Thiên lẫn nhau thè lưỡi ra liếm. Tôn Tường nhìn một chút không khỏi nuốt nuốt nước miếng, cũng muốn thè lưỡi ra liếm chút gì đó, liền tới gần nơi này hai người, dấu tay đến Hoàng Thiểu Thiên khe mông trong đã mềm hoá hậu đình vào miệng, hai ngón tay xoẹt mà một cái cắm đi vào. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên ưm một tiếng, bao ở bên trong dịch ruột non nhìn theo Tôn Tường tay chảy xuống trôi, tản ra khác thường mùi thơm.

Tôn Tường thu tay lại liếm liếm, đúng là nhàn nhạt trái bưởi vị, trong nội tâm mắng ta mặt trời a cái này cái gì hiếm thấy mộng xuân, nhưng rất nhanh lý trí của hắn đã bị hoàn toàn tiêu diệt, thậm chí không có suy nghĩ vì cái gì Hoàng Thiểu Thiên sẽ có mật huyệt. Hắn nằm lỳ ở trên giường khởi động nửa người trên, giống như vừa rồi như vậy hướng Hoàng Thiểu Thiên hậu đình cắm vào ngón tay, khiêu khích thành ruột lại để cho bên trong chảy ra dịch ruột non chảy tới hắn trên lòng bàn tay, hắn lại cúi đầu xuống dưới liếm sạch sẽ.

"Ngươi, ngươi làm gì thế a. . . ~ ừ ừ ~ a ~..." Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bên này mắc cỡ muốn chết, hắn cái nào biết mình bờ mông cũng sẽ giống như mật huyệt giống nhau nước chảy đi ra, còn có người muốn đi thè lưỡi ra liếm, hơn nữa cái này người vẫn ngoan cường dùng ngón tay gảy hắn điểm mẫn cảm thúc hắn nhiều chảy điểm ra đến. Lúc này dưới thân Chu trạch giai hút đến càng thêm ra sức, hắn một cái nhịn không được, liền mềm nhũn mà cao triều, vô lực mà thở hổn hển chảy ra thêm nữa dâm thủy, dạng như vậy so với không khống chế còn nhiều.

Tôn Tường đứng dậy nói: "Hoàng Thiểu Thiên, ngươi cái này nước cũng quá nhiều rồi a?"

"Đừng bảo là ta không muốn biết! !" Phục hồi tinh thần lại Hoàng Thiểu Thiên vội vàng bò ra, hắn mắc cỡ muốn chui vào kẽ đất trong đi. Tuy rằng cao như vậy triều sớm liền không phải lần đầu tiên , nhưng bây giờ đối với giống hai người, hơn nữa còn đều là không quen người, hắn cái nào không biết xấu hổ để cho bọn họ biết rõ hắn còn có thể bị thè lưỡi ra liếm đến triều phun đấy.

Lúc này, Chu trạch giai chùi miệng ngồi xuống, hắn đã bỏ đi người bình thường suy nghĩ, nói: "Ừ, rất ngọt."

"Bà mẹ nó ngươi đừng nói nữa! !" Hoàng Thiểu Thiên kêu rên một tiếng lại xoay người lại đem Chu trạch giai bổ nhào, không muốn chính thích ngồi ở Chu trạch giai trên háng, bờ mông dán chặt lấy cái kia cột lửa nóng lớn vật, hình ảnh trong nháy mắt bất động.

So với suy nghĩ nhanh hơn chính là thân thể phản ứng, chưa đạt được thỏa mãn dục vọng lại lần nữa xông lên, căn bản không cho Hoàng Thiểu Thiên thời gian phản ứng. Vốn muốn nói Chu trạch giai một phen Hoàng Thiểu Thiên không có cách nào khác muốn bất luận cái gì bình thường đồ vật, thầm nghĩ lại để cho cái kia cột đại nhục bổng o0o tranh thủ thời gian chọc vào đi cho ăn no bụng hắn. Hắn không quản được thân thể của mình, miễn cưỡng mà quỳ đứng lên một chút, vịn Chu trạch giai lớn vật liền hướng ngồi xuống, trong miệng lẩm bẩm: "Ô... Giỏi quá, cáp ~ ừ... Chống đỡ tốt ra a, ô..."

Chu trạch giai hơi hơi ngẩng đầu, trơ mắt nhìn xem Hoàng Thiểu Thiên mật huyệt một chút đem đồ đạc của mình ăn vào đi, chỗ đó hoàn toàn chính xác rất ưa thích hắn, tầng tầng dày đặc thịt mềm bao trùm hắn, còn chưa bắt đầu động cũng đã khát khao mà đi đến bên trong hút. Quá mềm yếu rồi, vì cái gì Hoàng Thiểu Thiên như vậy mềm, vừa mềm lại hương... Chu trạch giai mơ mơ màng màng mà nghĩ lấy, hắn nhẫn nhịn không được loại này chậm rãi tiết tấu, án lấy Hoàng Thiểu Thiên eo lại để cho hắn thoáng cái ngồi xuống nắm chắc. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên ngẩng đầu lên kiều mị mà rên rỉ một tiếng, thở gấp đến không được, qua một hồi lâu tài năng nho nhỏ mà nói chuyện: "Ha... Tốt, tốt đầy a, A...... Tôn, Tôn Tường, đằng sau cũng muốn..."

Xem hoàn toàn trình Tôn Tường sợ ngây người, càng không có nghĩ tới Hoàng Thiểu Thiên còn có thể kêu gọi hắn. Hắn đi nhìn Chu trạch giai, lại phát hiện Chu trạch giai đã đắm chìm đang cùng Hoàng Thiểu Thiên trong giao hợp, nhìn không chuyển mắt mà nhìn qua thân người trên xuất thần. Trong mộng hắn cũng không có nguyên tắc khái niệm, nếu như Hoàng Thiểu Thiên xin muốn hắn, hắn hùng hồn mà cho ra có cái gì không tốt, liền tới đến Hoàng Thiểu Thiên sau lưng, nắm bắt cái kia trắng nõn non bờ mông thịt hướng hai bên phần, đem mình dương vật hung hăng cắm vào cái kia đã tưởng tượng qua vô số lần sau trong đình.

"A a a ~~ ách, tốt, quá cứng, cáp ~! Ha..."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên đáng thương mà kêu lên, như vậy vật cưng cứng không quan tâm đột nhiên cắm vào lại để cho sau lưng của hắn cái kia cột dây cung đều căng thẳng, cung lấy eo đón ý nói hùa cái kia vật cứng dần dần xâm nhập. Đợi đến lúc Tôn Tường rốt cuộc rất đến không sai biệt lắm thỏa mãn giờ địa phương, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên toàn bộ người đã xốp giòn rồi, hắn nửa người nằm ở Chu trạch giai trên người, như thế nào đều thẳng không nổi eo. Trong thân thể càng là không xong, tiếp xúc đến côn thịt niêm mạc phía sau tiếp trước mà bài tiết bôi trơn mật nước, đều muốn cái kia cực đại đồ vật hung hăng mà thao, bắt bọn nó đều thao phục tòng mới tốt.

Ai có thể tưởng tượng Hoàng Thiểu Thiên gặp lấy như vậy khuất nhục tư thái chảy nước đồng thời dung nạp hai nam nhân đây? Tôn Tường trước kia có thể không thể tưởng được, vì vậy hắn rất đắc ý, huýt sáo, bóp Hoàng Thiểu Thiên eo bên cạnh dần dần bắt đầu đút vào. Chu trạch giai cũng giống như tập luyện tốt rồi giống nhau, đi theo hắn tiết tấu bắt lấy Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bẹn đùi thao làm cho.

"Ừ ~ ừ a, . . . Ừ ~❤️ Hàaa...! Sảng khoái ~ thật thoải mái, chỗ đó, a ~~❤️" hai cây côn thịt tại Hoàng Thiểu Thiên trong cơ thể điên cuồng xông tới, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cũng không để ý cái gì hình tượng, nhìn theo động tác của hai người hô kêu đi ra, như thế nào thoải mái như thế nào hô, thậm chí còn mân mê bờ mông, côn thịt vào trong chọc đồng thời hướng bọn hắn đỉnh đi, lấy để cho bọn họ chọc vào càng sâu.

Hai người kia phối hợp đến vô cùng tốt, hoặc là nói Hoàng Thiểu Thiên lỗ lồn như thế nào bị thao đều tốt, chỉ cần có côn thịt ăn sẽ thoải mái, so với động dục con mèo cái vẫn tao. Hai cây côn thịt tại trong khe lồn trong chốc lát nghiền lấy điểm mẫn cảm hướng trong chết khô, trong chốc lát lại cách hai tầng Nhục Bích tại Hoàng Thiểu Thiên thân thể va chạm nghiền nát, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên sảng đến muốn chết, cũng không lâu lắm rên rỉ thì mang theo rầm rì khóc nức nở, phía dưới hai cái lỗ lồn cũng giống như khóc giống nhau không ngừng nước chảy, không có ly khai nam nhân tựa như nịnh nọt mà mút vào nam nhân dương vật.

Lúc này, không có có cái gì lấp đầy miệng bắt đầu tao động, thành trong thịt mềm cũng khát vọng bị thô bạo mà đối đãi. Bị thao choáng váng Hoàng Thiểu Thiên không biết nên làm thế nào cho phải, mơ mơ màng màng mà nức nở nghẹn ngào kêu loạn nói muốn, đều muốn, nghĩ muốn cái gì cũng nói không nên lời, còn sót lại lý trí đã bị ăn mòn sạch sẽ.

Dụ Văn Châu tại đây dâm loạn hiện trường bên cạnh, không thể tưởng tượng hắn gặp mơ tới cảnh tượng như vậy, trơ mắt nhìn xem Hoàng Thiểu Thiên đồng thời bị hai nam nhân thao, giống như giao phối trong con mái thú vật giống nhau rên rỉ. Hắn tại mong mỏi cái gì sao? Dụ Văn Châu không muốn suy nghĩ, cũng không có công phu suy nghĩ, tới gần bọn hắn, quỳ gối Chu trạch giai đầu cái hướng kia.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên đã bị Tôn Tường cùng Chu trạch giai thao đến thất thần, hắn mờ mịt mà há mồm a a kêu, nước miếng đều chảy tới cái cằm chỗ. Vì vậy, Dụ Văn Châu cầm lấy tóc của hắn lại để cho hắn ngẩng đầu, hắn cũng cho không được thêm nữa phản ứng.

"Đều muốn sao?"

Dụ Văn Châu cầm chặt bản thân dương vật, đem đoạn trước đặt ở Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bên miệng lề mề. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên đã có một chút phản ứng, hắn vội vàng ngậm lấy Dụ Văn Châu quy đầu vui thích mà mút vào, giống đang ăn cái gì mỹ vị đồ vật, hiển nhiên là khát khao đến đánh mất lý trí. Dụ Văn Châu trong nội tâm không nhanh, thoáng bứt ra, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên lập tức lên tiếng cầu khẩn: "Ha. . . Muốn, muốn ~ ách ~! Ta, a, ta muốn ~ Hàaa...!"

"Sảng đến lời nói đều nói không rõ rồi, đều còn chưa đủ, đến cùng bao nhiêu nhân tài có thể thỏa mãn ngươi?" Dụ Văn Châu lạnh lùng hỏi.

Bị dục vọng tra tấn đã lâu Hoàng Thiểu Thiên làm sao có thể đáp được, hắn muốn ăn thịt bổng đến nhanh điên rồi, chỉ là một cái kình phong vươn đầu lưỡi đi thè lưỡi ra liếm Dụ Văn Châu quy đầu, một bên còn bị Tôn Tường cùng Chu trạch giai địt rên rỉ liên tục. Dụ Văn Châu thấy Hoàng Thiểu Thiên không nói, liền cũng không nói thêm lời, duỗi tay đè chặt đầu của hắn thẳng tiến cái kia khát khao trong cái miệng nhỏ nhắn, hơn nữa dùng sức ép xuống lại để cho mặt của hắn hầu như vùi vào bản thân hạ thể lông lồn tùng, động lên eo ở bên trong tìm kiếm thoải mái nhất địa phương.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên ăn vào khát vọng đã lâu côn thịt, miệng bị nhét đến tràn đầy, hắn đang chuẩn bị mút hơn mấy cửa, thế nhưng là Dụ Văn Châu động tác quá thô bạo, mỗi một cái đều tại đỉnh cổ của hắn đầu, vừa nhanh lại dùng lực lượng, hắn căn bản bao không ngừng nước miếng, vô thức mà thò tay đi bắt Dụ Văn Châu, muốn cho hắn buông ra. Tôn Tường thấy thế, trong lòng khẽ động, thừa dịp Hoàng Thiểu Thiên không có chú ý, bắt lấy hai tay của hắn cổ tay liền hướng bên cạnh mình kéo đi.

"Ô. . . ! Ô ô, nấc, ô ách ~! ! Cô A.... . . , . . . !" Hai tay mất đi tự do, eo bị bắt ở, đầu bị gắt gao ngăn chặn Hoàng Thiểu Thiên, lúc này giống như một cái có thể cung cấp ba nam nhân phát tiết dục vọng công cụ, hoàn toàn đánh mất quyền tự chủ.

Mỗi người đều vì mình thoải mái địt quá ác, tất cả đều hướng hắn gặp hút đến sau cùng nhanh địa phương chọc, nói cách khác chính là của hắn thân thể bởi vì không muốn làm cho người ta đụng phải gặp phản xạ có điều kiện tự vệ địa phương. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên thống khổ mà nức nở muốn chạy trốn, có thể hắn trước trước sau sau đều là người, ba cái tiểu miệng đồng thời ẩn chứa nam nhân dương vật, hắn có thể trốn đi nơi nào? Bởi vậy thân thể của hắn lựa chọn một loại khác biện pháp, đem vốn là thống khổ cảm thụ, chuyển hóa làm làm người tuyệt vọng khoái cảm.

Không nên không nên, như vậy hội... Hoàng Thiểu Thiên khó chịu mà khóc lên, hắn muốn cầu tha cho, thế nhưng là Dụ Văn Châu dương vật vẫn chận miệng của hắn, thao lấy cổ của hắn đầu lại để cho hắn chỉ có thể đem từng tiếng thống khổ rên rỉ nuốt vào đi, chỉ có thể phát ra trầm thấp nấc ô nấc ô thanh âm. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên đã là thiếu dưỡng khí rồi, nhưng đáng sợ này là nguy hiểm như vậy hoàn cảnh lại gặp cực đại phóng đại khoái cảm, lại để cho Hoàng Thiểu Thiên tại nổ giống như trong khoái cảm cao trào.

Chu trạch giai cùng Tôn Tường nhìn không tới Hoàng Thiểu Thiên biểu lộ, cũng không nghe thấy thanh âm, chẳng qua là bằng huyệt thịt hút lực đạo của bọn hắn cùng với bên trong chảy ra nước phán đoán Hoàng Thiểu Thiên sướng hay không?. Vì vậy, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bên này rõ ràng đã cao triều, chọc ở huyệt đạo bên trong côn thịt còn không ngừng nghỉ mà thao làm cho điểm mẫn cảm, đem Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bức đến vui vẻ đỉnh phong một mực không cho hắn xuống. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên sảng đến cơ bắp không ngừng run rẩy, ngoại trừ kẹp lấy côn thịt hút lấy bên ngoài cái gì cũng không biết, liền gọi là cũng sẽ không rồi, Dụ Văn Châu thừa cơ mãnh liệt đến vừa chui, đỉnh quy đầu vào yết hầu, đó là Hoàng Thiểu Thiên trong thân thể sau cùng nhanh địa phương, kềm ở xâm nhập vật tựu cũng không buông lỏng, Dụ Văn Châu thoải mái đến miệng lớn thấp thở gấp, mã nhãn đối với yết hầu quán chú tinh hoa.

Tinh dịch tung tóe vào thực quản cùng yết hầu, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên tính phản xạ muốn ho khan, nhưng hắn khục không được, chỉ có thể mãnh liệt nuốt Dụ Văn Châu quy đầu, từ xoang mũi phun ra mấy mảnh nhỏ bạch trọc. Cứu mạng... Hoàng Thiểu Thiên chỉ có trong nháy mắt bừng tỉnh yêu cầu cứu, thế nhưng vô dụng, toàn thân hắn cơ bắp kịch liệt mà co rút, đã là tiếp cận hít thở không thông trạng thái. Hưởng dụng thân thể của hắn ba người đều bị miệng nhỏ của hắn kềm ở mãnh liệt hút, cũng đều sảng đến không thể bình thường nói, gầm nhẹ trách mắng âm thanh, như muốn bị ép khô giống nhau ồ ồ bắn ra tinh hoa, bắn rất lâu mới dừng lại.

Trận này mãnh liệt mà nguy hiểm cao trào tiếp tục quá lâu, hầu như phá hủy Hoàng Thiểu Thiên tâm thần. Ba người hút ra thân thể của hắn về sau, hắn giống như bị hư giống nhau nằm ở trên giường, thân thể vẫn còn nhẹ nhàng run rẩy. Hắn trên chóp mũi còn có chút trọc [đục] dịch thể, miệng không thể chọn giống nhau mở ra, ánh mắt vô thần mà nhìn qua trên mí mắt phương hướng, Luân Hồi hai người vừa bắn tinh hoa từ trống trơn cửa huyệt nhỏ xuống. Hắn dương vật dần dần mềm nhũn xuống dưới, cuối cùng nho nhỏ mà chảy ra nước tiểu, cùng bạch trọc cùng với mật nước lăn lộn cùng một chỗ, dơ bẩn đến cực điểm.

Nếu như chỉ là như vậy liền chấm dứt, vậy cũng quá tiện nghi bọn họ.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên còn không có lấy lại sức lực, trong khoảnh khắc lại bị cuốn vào mới một lớp tình triều bên trong, phía dưới hai cái lỗ lồn căn bản không có cho ăn no bụng, phía trên miệng vẫn là muốn mút mút côn thịt, cái này dục vọng mãnh liệt lại để cho Hoàng Thiểu Thiên không biết làm sao, cầm lấy dưới thân ga giường muốn tránh lại muốn xin muốn. Ba người khác cũng bị những cái kia lại lần nữa tràn ngập trong không khí mùi thơm sở mê hoặc, dục vọng không cách nào ức chế mà lần nữa bay lên, từ trong ra ngoài mà nghĩ cố gắng, muốn phát tiết.

Lần này, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên ngoại trừ khóc tên gì lời nói đều nói không nên lời, ngoại trừ khoái cảm cái gì cũng nhớ không nổi, hắn trong chốc lát bị hai cái đứng đấy người ôm lấy như muốn chọc mặc một dạng với hắn thao khô, trong chốc lát cùng ai lẫn nhau mút lấy côn thịt còn có người thứ ba chiêm chiếp mà hút cái mông của hắn, trong chốc lát lại bị ba người đồng thời làm bạn gái dùng, ồ ồ nhiệt lưu trực tiếp cọ rửa chỗ sâu niêm mạc thành trong, lại tanh vừa thẹn thùng, lại lại để cho hắn thoải mái đến cũng đái cái sạch sẽ...

Trọn vẹn cả đêm, bốn người cũng không thể từ nơi này dục vọng trong thế giới tỉnh lại.

Chapter 14: Kết cục một

Summary:

Dụ vàng BE

Chapter Text

Đêm hôm đó trong mộng điên cuồng nhập lại không đáng sợ, mỗi người đều ngủ đến an ổn, tự nhiên tỉnh, sảng khoái tinh thần, một chút dấu vết đều không có. Đáng sợ chính là tỉnh lại người gặp nhớ kỹ, còn nhớ rõ nhìn thấy tận mắt, ấn tượng so với cái nào duy nhất một lần sự tình đều muốn khắc sâu, như thế nào nỗ lực đều không quên được.

Tỉnh lại Hoàng Thiểu Thiên muốn qua đời, hắn thật sự không hiểu vì cái gì hết lần này tới lần khác cái này mộng nhớ kỹ rõ ràng như vậy, tiểu mỏng vốn cũng không có bọn hắn làm sự tình dâm đãng, hắn tình nguyện nhớ kỹ lúc trước cái kia cho ăn sữa mộng —— phì, cho ăn sữa mộng cũng cút đi chết đi! !

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên tức giận, lật qua lật lại muốn đánh người, hắn trước muốn đánh Tôn Tường cái kia nhóc con, lại liền Chu trạch giai cũng cùng một chỗ đánh một trận, cuối cùng, sẽ tìm Dụ Văn Châu tính sổ.

Dụ Văn Châu ở bên cạnh hắn ngủ yên tĩnh mà nhìn điện thoại, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên muốn cùng hắn đáp lời, nhưng một hồi tưởng lại hắn mơ tới Dụ Văn Châu, hắn có chút e sợ co lại.

Nguyên lai, tại hắn sâu trong đáy lòng, Dụ Văn Châu là hạng người sao như vậy? Không quan tâm cảm thụ của hắn, bởi vì chứng kiến hắn bị hai người địt rất thoải mái, trong mắt đều là khinh thường cùng lạnh lùng phẫn nộ, thô bạo mà cố chấp mà lại để cho hắn sự khó thở, hắn khó chịu thành như vậy đều không dừng lại... Giảng thực, có chút đáng sợ.

Lúc này, Dụ Văn Châu để điện thoại di động xuống, quay đầu chứng kiến Hoàng Thiểu Thiên đã ở nhìn hắn. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên hé mở mặt đều trốn ở trong chăn, hắn nhìn không ra Dụ Văn Châu biểu lộ, muốn Dụ Văn Châu mở miệng nói chuyện sau đó, bản thân lại tùy thời hành động. Dụ Văn Châu xoay người lại, thò tay sờ sờ tóc của hắn cùng mặt, ánh mắt trở nên nhu hòa, nói: "Lại một lát thôi đi, mới 6:30."

"A..." Hoàng Thiểu Thiên đem cả khuôn mặt vùi vào trong chăn trốn tránh, về phía trước xê dịch, đi sờ Dụ Văn Châu tay. Dụ Văn Châu cầm ngược ở hắn, tiếp theo đem hắn nửa kéo.

Xem ra mộng vẫn chỉ là mộng mà thôi, trong hiện thực Dụ Văn Châu nào có dử như vậy. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nhớ lại, trong mộng Dụ Văn Châu có một chút hắn qua bóng dáng, lãnh đạm, tự ngạo, có thể là cho Hoàng Thiểu Thiên ấn tượng quá khắc sâu, đã nhiều năm như vậy cũng còn gặp mơ tới.

Còn có chính là, bởi vì cùng Dụ Văn Châu cùng một chỗ qua hơn một tháng, cùng bình thường tình lữ không có gì khác nhau, vì vậy ngày hôm qua hình dáng bị Chu trạch giai ôm lấy cưỡng hiếp tình cảnh lại để cho Dụ Văn Châu sau khi thấy, hắn đột nhiên đã có rõ ràng tội ác cảm giác, khả năng bởi vì này cái, hắn mới mơ tới Dụ Văn Châu muốn trừng phạt hắn đi.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên lại về phía trước dịch điểm, hầu như cùng Dụ Văn Châu dán cùng một chỗ. Dụ Văn Châu đem Hoàng Thiểu Thiên trước mặt không nên mặc chân không nữ trang chính là không nên mặc, chăn màn để ý ra, lại để cho Hoàng Thiểu Thiên lộ ra mặt về sau, tay tại trên mặt ngoắc ngoắc vẽ tranh. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên há mồm một cái cắn Dụ Văn Châu ngón tay mút một cái, lại tiễn đưa cửa liếm liếm đầu ngón tay, hắn thăm dò mà nhìn về phía Dụ Văn Châu, xác nhận hắn mang trên mặt vui vẻ sau cũng bắt đầu cười.

Không bằng, hôm nay dứt khoát hỏi một chút Dụ Văn Châu đi, hỏi hắn có nguyện ý hay không cùng hắn xác định một cái ổn định quan hệ. Hắn không có ý tứ gì khác, chính là tưởng tượng hạ đừng thời kỳ thư thái như vậy mà cùng một người cùng một chỗ, cũng không cần còn muốn những cái kia có không có đấy, muốn thời điểm cũng chỉ cùng Dụ Văn Châu làm, không hề và những người khác bảo trì kỳ quái thân thể quan hệ. Đương nhiên, hắn còn muốn bình thường đứng lên, không nên lại bởi vì thân thể muốn tìm kiếm kích thích xúc động làm chuyện điên rồ, không nên mang nhảy trứng đi ra ngoài chính là không nên mang, không nên mặc chân không nữ trang chính là không nên mặc...

"Đội..."

"Thiểu Thiên."

Hai người đồng thời mở miệng, lại đồng thời sửng sốt, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên vội vàng nói: "Hả? Đội trưởng, ngươi nói trước đi ngươi nói trước đi, chuyện gì?"

Dụ Văn Châu cười khẽ, vuốt ve Hoàng Thiểu Thiên gương mặt, dùng trầm thấp tiếng nói nói: "Ta suy tính thật lâu, hiện tại coi như là suy nghĩ minh bạch. Chín trận đấu mùa giải bắt đầu về sau, ngươi cũng không cần giống như lúc trước như vậy tận lực sai ra thời gian, muốn chơi vui vẻ mà nói, cùng Trịnh Hiên cùng đi phòng ta là được."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên sững sờ mà nhìn Dụ Văn Châu.

Dụ Văn Châu nói tiếp: "Đương nhiên, nếu như tại Vương Kiệt hi hoặc là Chu trạch giai, còn có Diệp Tu, hoặc là những người khác chỗ đó đùa vô cùng hưng, ngươi cũng không cần lo lắng, ta sẽ không quét ngươi hưng."

Ta...

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên muốn chút gì đó, nhưng mà Dụ Văn Châu đã nhắm mắt hôn hắn.

❀

Ở đằng kia sau đó, tựa như Dụ Văn Châu nói như vậy, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên tại phó ước lúc ân ái, thường xuyên muốn ba người cùng một chỗ tài năng tận hứng, có chút thời điểm thậm chí còn gặp kêu lên người thứ tư. Đã đến lần thứ nhất đội tuyển quốc gia lúc ấy, trong đội hơn một nửa mọi người cùng hắn đã làm, đều nghe qua hắn nói ưa thích, nói muốn sinh con. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên không rõ, hắn khống chế không nổi dục vọng của mình cũng không sao, những người này vì sao cũng làm không biết mệt mà gặp dịp thì chơi, tham dự đến cái này dâm loạn trong trò chơi, khiến cho hắn giống như cùng mỗi người cùng một chỗ, nhưng kỳ thật cũng không có.

Ngày đó mộng cuối cùng trở thành sự thật, rất nhanh lại thua ở sự thật. Tại thắng trận chung kết đêm đó, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cũng không rõ ràng lắm đến cùng có mấy người đang cùng hắn làm, mỗi người đều đem hắn thao đến rên rỉ không chỉ có, hắn thật sự là mệt muốn chết rồi, toàn thân cao thấp đều ô uế, mặc quần áo tử tế sau cũng lộ ra như là xé rách sau đó lại hợp lại giống nhau. Làm xong sau hắn mượn rượu mời khóc lớn lên, khóc thật lâu, một mực khóc đến nước mắt chảy khô, cuối cùng tại hắn sau cùng người quen ôm ấp hoài bão trong chìm vào trong bóng tối.

Lúc ban đầu lúc ban đầu, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên liền cảm giác mình là muốn cô độc cả đời đấy, hiện tại cố gắng đến an ủi cùng ấm áp, sẽ chỉ làm về sau lạnh hơn mà thôi. Nhưng mà muốn như thế nào dừng lại đây? Hắn dừng không được đến a.

Kết cục một xong

Chapter 15: Vương vàng

Chapter Text

Bốn người cùng một chỗ làm loạn mộng chừng mực thật sự quá lớn, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên sau khi tỉnh lại vẻ mặt mộng bức, không thể giải thích vì sao tại sao mình làm như vậy mộng xuân. Dụ Văn Châu xuất hiện có thể lý giải, Chu trạch giai vẫn là đi, Tôn Tường là chuyện gì xảy ra? Bị ba người thao cũng thì thôi còn rất thoải mái đấy, những cái kia kỳ kỳ quái quái play vậy là cái gì? Hoàng thư đã thấy nhiều? Không có a, từ khi bí mật bị Dụ Văn Châu phát hiện sau hắn sẽ thấy cũng không thấy hoàng thư rồi!

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên như thế nào đều nghĩ mãi mà không rõ, hơn nữa ngày đó Dụ Văn Châu lộ ra rất mệt mỏi, nhìn ánh mắt của hắn cũng rất kỳ quái, tựa hồ muốn nói gì nghiêm túc sự tình. Giác quan thứ sáu nói cho hắn biết tranh thủ thời gian chạy, hắn lợi dụng muốn tắm rửa cái này vụng về lấy cớ tại chỗ chạy đi, cuối cùng tránh được một kiếp.

Trở lại g thành phố về sau, hắn từ Dụ Văn Châu người nhà mang thứ đó dọn đi Lam Vũ, tại mấy trong tủ chén có mấy cái đạo cụ lúc không khỏi muốn mình là không phải là sóng qua đầu, dẫn đến toàn bộ đầu óc đều tình dục hóa, liền quyết định trước cấm dục một đoạn thời gian rồi hãy nói. Dụ Văn Châu nghe xong nhàn nhạt mà tỏ vẻ ủng hộ, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nghi hoặc không thôi, nói liên tục nhiều lần ta không làm a, thật không làm a, không cùng ngươi chơi a, Dụ Văn Châu cũng bảo trì nguyên bản bình tĩnh, chưa nói thêm nữa.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên không phục, liền lại giữ chặt Trịnh Hiên nói mình cấm dục kế hoạch, không nghĩ tới Trịnh Hiên liền a một tiếng đều lười phải nói, dùng biểu lộ hỏi hắn, ngươi có thể kiên trì một vòng à. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên rất được tổn thương, nguyên bản đầu kế hoạch cấm dục nửa tháng đấy, lập tức thả ngoan thoại nói muốn cấm dục thẳng đến toàn bộ minh tinh Chủ nhật.

Vì vậy, chín trận đấu mùa giải sơ kỳ Hoàng Thiểu Thiên vượt qua thanh tâm quả dục sinh hoạt. Nhưng mà, đây thật ra là một cái vô cùng không khoa học quyết định, tựa như có người nói hắn trận đấu lúc không đánh đồ bỏ đi lời nói gặp lợi hại hơn kỳ thật sẽ chỉ làm hắn liên tiếp đi như Thần, quy luật lấy ăn thân thể đột nhiên nghênh đón lớn nạn đói tác dụng phụ chính là của hắn tâm tình so với năm nay hơn nửa năm còn muốn không ổn định, nhìn cái gì đều phiền.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên ngoan nghẹn một tháng, đến tháng mười lúc thật sự là nhịn không được triệt một chút, thế nhưng là không có triệt bao lâu mật huyệt liền có phản ứng, hơn nữa phản ứng chi kịch liệt, cùng hai năm lúc trước so sánh với căn bản không phải cùng một cái cấp bậc. Hắn nguyên bản nằm ở trên giường thanh thản mà mở ra chân triệt, về sau liền nằm nghiêng hết sức kẹp chân, dù cho như vậy cũng không có thể ngăn cản bên trong da thịt mềm mại tại tình dục dưới sự kích thích không ngừng mút nhả, phía trước bắn sau đó cũng còn ngứa lấy, thúc hắn cho chút gì đó. Hắn không do dự, từ trong tủ đầu giường xuất ra vắng vẻ đã lâu món đồ chơi, tự cấp tự túc, lại sướng rồi hai lần mới dừng lại nghỉ ngơi.

Cái này coi như cấm dục sao? Đây chỉ là cấm nam nhân đi. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cam chịu mà nghĩ, cảm thấy như vậy giằng co cũng không có ý nghĩa, trực tiếp thừa nhận thất bại được, không có gì hay mất mặt đấy. Vì vậy tại một lần phục bàn sau đó, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên một mình đi tìm Dụ Văn Châu muốn đặc biệt, đừng, phục, bàn, cuối cùng là thoải mái đã đủ rồi. Làm xong lúc nghỉ ngơi, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên núp ở Dụ Văn Châu trong ngực, hưởng thụ Dụ Văn Châu vuốt ve, thập phần thích ý, thời gian dường như lại trở về hạ đừng thời kỳ.

❀

Toàn bộ minh tinh ngày đầu tiên buổi tối, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên theo như lúc trước đã nói rồi đấy đi Vương Kiệt hi chỗ đó phó ước. Vừa mới đóng cửa thật kỹ, hắn liền cảm thấy mình trên người cất giấu một đường hormone rút cuộc không bị khống chế, liền trực tiếp đem Vương Kiệt hi nhào vào trên tường gặm hôn. Hắn chờ mong Vương Kiệt hi phản ứng, muốn nhìn Vương Kiệt mong mỏi muốn muốn bộ dáng của hắn, vì thế hưng phấn không thôi.

Vương Kiệt hi kinh ngạc với hắn bộc phát, nhưng rất nhanh thích ứng tới đây, kéo qua Hoàng Thiểu Thiên eo, khóa lại Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cái cằm lại để cho hắn trốn không ra kế tiếp kích hôn, chiếm cứ quyền chủ đạo. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên rất phối hợp, hai tay hướng Vương Kiệt hi mông eo đi vòng quanh, cách quần miêu tả chỗ đó đường cong, âm thầm dùng sức lại để cho Vương Kiệt hi hạ thân kề sát hắn. Cuối cùng Vương Kiệt hi nhìn đúng thời cơ, đem Hoàng Thiểu Thiên phốc ngã xuống giường, xem xét đến trong nháy mắt đó Hoàng Thiểu Thiên làm cho người ta thương tiếc kinh hoảng biểu lộ, tiếp theo bắt đầu lột y phục.

"Ta thao ha ha ha ~ ngươi cũng cỡi cho ta rồi, đều thoát khỏi! A..., A... ~ hặc hặc..." Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cùng Vương Kiệt hi một bên hôn môi một bên cười, luôn miệng nói là cởi quần áo, tay trực tiếp vươn hướng Vương Kiệt hi lưng quần dắt hắn đai lưng. Vương Kiệt hi tay cũng đã nhìn theo nhân ngư tuyến với vào Hoàng Thiểu Thiên trong quần lót, không có trực tiếp đụng vào mấu chốt bộ vị, mà là vây quanh bên cạnh bên cạnh sờ Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bờ mông bóp hắn.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bị bóp đến cười không ngừng, nhưng chưa ghi chép chiếu cố trong lòng bàn tay càng ngày càng cứng rắn đồ vật, chỉ là cảm nhận được cái kia chiều dài, hắn trong mật huyệt cũng bắt đầu ngứa, làm Vương Kiệt hi tay rốt cuộc xâm nhập đến cái kia tùng bộ lông phía dưới lúc, chỗ đó đã ướt rồi.

"Nghĩ như vậy bị ta thao?" Vương Kiệt hi cười nói, trước cắm vào hai ngón tay, dùng sức gảy ra vài đạo mát lạnh dâm thủy, nhắm trúng Hoàng Thiểu Thiên thẳng hừ hừ, hai chân miễn cưỡng ôm lấy Vương Kiệt hi eo khó chịu mà lề mề.

"Đúng vậy a, bên trong rất nhớ ngươi đấy... Ngươi nhanh lên tiến đến, đều như vậy ướt, vẫn làm cái gì?"

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên ủy khuất mong mong nói lấy, khóe mắt đều trau chuốt lấy thủy quang. Vương Kiệt hi thật sự chưa thấy qua như vậy Hoàng Thiểu Thiên, chính kinh ngạc thời điểm, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên lại đột nhiên thò tay đem hắn kéo xuống thừng hôn, bên cạnh hôn bên cạnh hừ nhẹ, phần hông một cái một cái hướng Vương Kiệt hi đỉnh, dường như đã bị người thao thư thái.

Vương Kiệt hi cười khẽ, bắt lấy Hoàng Thiểu Thiên đùi bắp đùi hướng hai bên tách ra nói: "Yêu tinh."

"Cái quỷ gì ha ha ha, a. . . Ha... A ~" Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bị cái từ này lôi đến cười không ngừng, Vương Kiệt hi tại lúc này mãnh liệt cắm vào, tiếng cười của hắn lập tức vòng cái điều, biểu lộ cũng tùy theo trở nên mập mờ, tại Vương Kiệt hi đội lên sâu nhất hoa tâm chỗ vận may hơi thở thẳng phát run, lại nhẹ lại phiêu, rất lâu mới miễn cưỡng phục hồi tinh thần lại, đỏ hồng mắt sẵng giọng: "Hỗn đản, quá phạm quy rồi, ngươi... Dài dài như vậy, là muốn đỉnh mặc ta nha? ..."

Vương Kiệt hi rất hài lòng Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nói hắn như vậy, nỗ lực tách ra Hoàng Thiểu Thiên hai chân vào trong ngoan chui vào, chui vào đến Hoàng Thiểu Thiên ngẩng đầu lên âm thanh rên rỉ, đem mình hoàn toàn mở rộng. Cái kia mật huyệt dốc sức liều mạng mà kẹp hắn, chỗ sâu nhất hoa tâm vẫn đối với hắn mẫn cảm mã nhãn chỗ phun ra nhiệt lưu, Vương Kiệt hi thoải mái mà thở dốc, mút hôn Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cổ, thấp giọng hỏi: "Có phải hay không chỉ có ta mới có thể để cho ngươi giống như bây giờ thoải mái? Ngươi nói, cái này có phải là của ta hay không đồ vật?"

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên A... Ừ vài tiếng, cũng không muốn nói lời nói, nỗ lực co rút lại cơ bắp đi kẹp cái kia cột chiếm lĩnh hắn toàn bộ mật huyệt đồ vật, muốn cho nó nhanh động động. Có thể Vương Kiệt hi so với hắn cố chấp, coi như là bị hút rất thoải mái, cũng chỉ là ở bên tai của hắn dùng đầu lưỡi chui vào lỗ tai của hắn. Cái kia thật sự là quá ngứa, hơn nữa trong lỗ tai chui vào ướt sũng đồ vật cảm giác không hiểu cùng mật huyệt ở chỗ sâu trong bị đẩy ra cảm giác rất giống, song trọng giác quan chồng lên lại để cho Hoàng Thiểu Thiên thân thể mềm đến không giống hình dáng, ánh mắt đều hóa, chỉ có thể thở hổn hển nhận thua.

"Haha, là ~... Là của ngươi, đều là của ngươi, ta muốn ngươi... Ha ha, a ~❤ a ~~ a!"

Vương Kiệt hi nhanh chóng tiến vào trạng thái, theo như mình muốn từ Hoàng Thiểu Thiên trong mật huyệt thu hoạch vui vẻ. Cái kia mật huyệt chỗ sâu hoa tâm quả nhiên là nhớ hắn rồi, mỗi lần đỉnh tới đó đều bị nịnh nọt mà bao ở toàn bộ đi đến bên trong hút, chảy không hết giống nhau mà bài tiết chất lỏng lại để cho hắn càng trôi chảy mà nhanh hơn luật động tốc độ. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bị địt âm thanh tuyến trực tiếp thay đổi cái điều, ngọt ngào nhơn nhớt đấy, lung tung hô cái gì tốt bổng, đều là của ngươi, đều là kiệt xuất hi đấy.

Như vậy Hoàng Thiểu Thiên là Vương Kiệt hi chưa bao giờ thấy qua đấy, cho dù bọn họ từng có mấy lần hoan ái hài hòa trình độ chưa đầy phần cũng có tám mươi chín mươi, làm được kịch liệt nhất thời điểm, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cũng hầu như sẽ không nhắc tới một phương khác, chỉ lo bản thân sảng khoái. Nhưng lúc này đây có chút bất đồng, Vương Kiệt hi lập tức phát giác được Hoàng Thiểu Thiên tại sảng đến không kềm chế được lúc vẫn không quên khiêu khích hắn, nịnh nọt hắn, lấy lòng hắn, dường như bọn hắn đã là một đôi Linh Hồn kết hợp người yêu, mặc dù trên thực tế cự tuyệt không khả năng.

Vì cái gì? Chừng nào thì bắt đầu biến thành như vậy hay sao? Những vấn đề này đối với Vương Kiệt hi mà nói rất khó khăn tìm được đáp án, hắn cũng không yêu cầu xa vời. Chẳng qua là, ưa thích người bị địt thần hồn điên đảo một mực kêu gọi tên của hắn, vẫn một cái kình phong mà ngọt ngào mà thừa nhận hắn chủ quyền, cái này làm Vương Kiệt hi thập phần mê muội, ngoan nghĩ thầm đem Hoàng Thiểu Thiên địt không thể tại người khác trên giường nói lời giống vậy. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên rất nhanh bị đính đến nức nở nghẹn ngào thẳng gọi là, khóc hô kiệt xuất hi, không được kiệt xuất hi, không người để ý tới dương vật bắn một bãi, sớm đã không còn hình tượng, hai người kết hợp bộ vị nước đầm đìa, tham lam mật huyệt chỉ biết là mút nôn côn thịt, mật nước căn bản bao không ngừng.

Vương Kiệt hi bắn rất nhiều, đều là chống đỡ lấy hoa tâm trực tiếp bắn đấy, vốn nhân thể là không thể cảm nhận được xuất tinh đấy, có thể mẫn cảm hoa tâm nhưng là lại để cho Hoàng Thiểu Thiên thiết thực mà cảm nhận được chất lỏng ở tại tử cung vào miệng lên, rõ ràng mà nói cho hắn biết hắn có lẽ muốn mang thai. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên ô nức nở nghẹn ngào nuốt mà đẩy Vương Kiệt hi nói ngươi muốn bắn bao nhiêu a, Bảo Bảo đều ăn no rồi, Vương Kiệt hi ồ ồ mà thở dốc, dùng hôn trả lời Hoàng Thiểu Thiên.

Chapter 16: Quá độ

Chapter Text

Vương Kiệt hi quanh năm suốt tháng không có nhiều tinh lực đi bận tâm bản thân tính dục, cũng không biết Hoàng Thiểu Thiên là cố ý luyện ra được còn là thiên tính cho phép, tùy ý trêu chọc liền lại để cho hắn cầm giữ không được, hắn đã muốn nhiều lần, thật sự là không cách nào tiếp tục mới dừng lại.

Vương Kiệt hi khó chịu nổi phát hiện, nguyên bản nhận định bọn hắn chẳng qua là pháo bạn bè quan hệ hắn hay là bởi vì cùng Hoàng Thiểu Thiên tình ái dao động rồi, những cái kia đã từng ngụy trang thành đơn thuần dục vọng cảm tình hiện ra nguyên hình, lại để cho hắn cảm thấy một loại rất tự nhiên vui sướng. Hắn thật cao hứng, bởi vì Hoàng Thiểu Thiên kêu tên của hắn, nói mình là hắn đấy, tất cả đều là hắn đấy, cực kỳ lâu đều không thể bình tĩnh.

Làm thời điểm, Vương Kiệt hi còn hỏi rất nhiều lần ưa thích như vậy động không, ưa thích đỉnh nơi đây không, thích không, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nói ra lời nói thời điểm một mực nói ưa thích, nói không ra lời thời điểm, liền dùng hai chân kẹp lấy eo của hắn hung hăng hút hắn. Nhưng mà, còn có một gần vấn đề, Vương Kiệt hi rồi lại như thế nào cũng không dám hỏi.

Yêu thích ta à.

Hẳn là không thích đấy, bởi vì ngoại trừ lăn đến trên giường sau đó thời gian, bọn họ ở chung hình thức cùng lúc ban đầu không có quá biến hóa lớn. Vương Kiệt hi bên này tương đối chú ý đúng mực, chưa bao giờ đang nói chuyện trời trong thời gian nhắc tới quan hệ của bọn hắn, mà Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bên kia, tựa hồ chưa từng chú ý qua Vương Kiệt hi, dù sao vẫn là dùng hay nói giỡn giọng điệu qua loa cho xong. Muốn thật sự có một chút xíu ưa thích cảm tình, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên làm sao có thể một chút tỏ vẻ đều không có?

Vương Kiệt hi cảm thấy hiện tại thật sự là tự mình chuốc lấy cực khổ, nếu như lúc ban đầu không ra ngậm miệng phí vui đùa, hắn có lẽ sẽ không thay đổi đến như thế mềm yếu, ưa thích đến như thế buồn cười: Ưa thích Hoàng Thiểu Thiên người này, lại chỉ có thể ngắn ngủi mà đạt được thân thể của hắn; nếu như nói không cách nào tiếp nhận hiện trạng, hắn lại không muốn phủi sạch quan hệ, bởi vì dù là chẳng qua là gặp dịp thì chơi, thân thể kết hợp khoái cảm cũng làm cho hắn tâm trí hướng về; bết bát hơn chính là, hắn vẫn nghiêm túc suy nghĩ, nếu Hoàng Thiểu Thiên có thể mang thai thì tốt rồi, chỉ có ngoài ý muốn mang thai mới có thể để cho người này tự nguyện hồi tâm, không hề sóng đi xuống đi.

Đương nhiên, tốt nhất còn là mang thai con của hắn.

Bất quá, bởi như vậy không thể lại tại thi đấu trên trận thấy được hắn, cái kia chính là một kiện vô cùng tiếc nuối sự tình.

❀

Toàn bộ minh tinh Chủ nhật sau khi kết thúc, thông thường thi đấu như thường lệ đánh, khiêu chiến thi đấu náo nhiệt tiếp tục xem. Đối với Hoàng Thiểu Thiên mà nói, khoảng thời gian này hắn trên nhất tâm đúng là lô hãn văn huấn luyện, lô hãn văn học tập, lô hãn văn phát triển, nhìn xem lô hãn văn, trong lòng của hắn muốn đều là: Thấp dầu ta rốt cuộc có đệ đệ đồ nhi tùy tùng nhi tử phì phì người cuối cùng không phải.

Đầu xuân sau đó, giống như là vì phối hợp mùa xuân cái này chủ đề, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên thân thể trở nên càng thêm mẫn cảm, nhất là núm vú bộ vị. Trước ngực cái này hai khỏa hòn đá nhỏ lưu lúc đầu vốn không có bao nhiêu nhân để ý, có thể có một lần Trịnh Hiên bú liếm thời điểm, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cảm thấy kỳ diệu rất thoải mái, liền kêu Trịnh Hiên nhiều hút hút. Trịnh Hiên hiểu lắm Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nhu cầu, lợi dụng thề phải hút ra sữa lực đạo hút đến Hoàng Thiểu Thiên một hồi dồn dập hừ hừ, hai tay không tự chủ được mà khoác lên Trịnh Hiên cái ót lên, không cho hắn đi. Các loại Trịnh Hiên cuối cùng đem hắn núm vú hầu hạ thoải mái, hắn hạ thân đã chảy ra nước, yếu nhân đi vào nhanh một chút.

Trịnh Hiên còn là càng ưa thích từ phía sau trên Hoàng Thiểu Thiên. Hắn rất nhanh phát hiện, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên đằng sau cũng trở nên tương đối mẫn cảm, nhẹ nhàng xẹt qua tuyến tiền liệt cái kia một bộ phận cũng làm cho Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cơ bắp thẳng run, tính khí phát run. Trịnh Hiên cười Hoàng Thiểu Thiên có phải hay không được tuyến tiền liệt dài rộng chứng, dễ dàng như vậy đâm chọt, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên một cước đem Trịnh Hiên đạp xuống giường.

Một phương diện khác, có lẽ vẫn là bởi vì mùa xuân đã đến, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên lượng cơm ăn lại trên một đài giai. Lam Vũ nhà ăn vốn là ăn ngon, hắn lại là vương bài, chiến đội lão bản ưa thích trong lòng, lão bản nghe xong quản lý nói hắn khẩu vị tốt, liền làm cho người căn cứ yêu cầu của hắn từ tiệm cơm điều đầu bếp qua đưa cho hắn thiên vị, vì vậy Hoàng Thiểu Thiên ăn được càng nhiều.

Bọn hắn tại buổi xế chiều thường xuyên tập thể hình, vì bảo trì thể năng, cũng vì sử dụng hoóc-môn kích thích bảo trì tại hài lòng trình độ, tuy nói không có mấy người gặp luyện được khối lớn cơ bắp, nhưng dáng người đều trung quy trung củ. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên như vậy ăn một lần, lượng vận động lại theo không kịp, rất nhanh bắt đầu béo phì, nằm thẳng lúc bụng cũng sẽ không trũng xuống xuống dưới, mà là vì mỡ tồn tại duy trì trình độ.

Khả năng bởi vì ăn được quá nhiều, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cảm giác, cảm thấy bụng phình đấy, vẫn đem ở đâu cho đè ép đến, có chút không thoải mái. Vì vậy Dụ Văn Châu cũng không sao cả cùng hắn làm, dù cho Hoàng Thiểu Thiên tìm đến hắn, hắn cũng chỉ là trấn an Hoàng Thiểu Thiên, lại để cho hắn đi ngủ sớm một chút rồi, lý do là đột nhiên béo phì khả năng cùng giấc ngủ chưa đủ có quan hệ. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên trong nội tâm đặc biệt ủy khuất, nguyên lai Dụ Văn Châu để ý như vậy hắn béo không mập vấn đề, cái này cực đoan vẻ mặt khống chế ẩn núp đến quá sâu, đáng sợ!

Qua một đoạn thời gian, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên còn là chịu không được mật huyệt trường kỳ không có Dụ Văn Châu bảo vệ thời gian, có đôi khi hắn nếu không có tự an ủi, mật huyệt đều chảy một chút chất lỏng đi ra, hại hắn suy nghĩ hồi lâu đổi một lần đồ lót, không biết có phải hay không bởi vì cô đơn lạnh lẽo quá mức. Hắn hạ quyết tâm, quyết định giảm béo, không bao giờ nữa ăn lão bản mở cho hắn trận nhỏ, ngôn từ chính nghĩa mà cự tuyệt Trịnh Hiên nói cật dạ tiêu mời.

Thế nhưng là, đã đến tháng tư, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bụng hoàn toàn không gặp biến mất xuống dưới, ngược lại càng mượt mà, cỡi quần áo ra đã hoàn toàn nhìn không thấy cơ bắp đường cong. Hắn nằm xuống lúc, bụng đừng nói hạ xuống rồi, còn có chút hơi lồi, dây lưng đều không quá có thể đem nó siết xuống dưới.

Có một lần, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên thật sự là không thể nhẫn nhịn xuống dưới, chạy đến Dụ Văn Châu trên giường phối hợp mà vung quần áo. Hắn đùng đùng mà tự chụp mình cái bụng, tội nghiệp mà đối với Dụ Văn Châu nói, ta mập liền khó coi không, ta mập liền không thể ăn sao, ta mập ngươi sẽ không yêu ta sao. Vẫn còn phục bàn Dụ Văn Châu đóng lại Computer, quay đầu lại đi trên giường giữ im lặng mà đem Hoàng Thiểu Thiên giữ ba lượt, thẳng đến Hoàng Thiểu Thiên ôm bụng cầu xin tha thứ nói ăn no rồi bên trong ăn no rồi từ bỏ, mới mở miệng nói chuyện, ngươi cho rằng ta rất có thể chịu à.

Chapter 17: Dụ vàng

Chapter Text

Một đoạn thời gian không hảo hảo làm, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên thân thể mẫn cảm trình độ ở trên một tầng lầu, trong đó rõ ràng nhất chính là của hắn núm vú rồi. Chỗ đó nguyên bản tương đối mềm nằm sấp, còn có thể trực tiếp đè nén xuống, cùng bình thường nam nhân khác nhau không lớn. Không biết có phải hay không là bởi vì lúc trước Trịnh Hiên hút cắn qua tại dùng sức, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên núm vú càng rất nhanh chút ít, chỉnh thể hơi có chút lớn lên, liền màu sắc đều hơi hơi sâu hơn, tựa hồ là nghênh đón lần thứ hai trổ mã, đồng thời, vẫn rất dễ dàng cũng sẽ bị thè lưỡi ra liếm đến sung huyết.

Dụ Văn Châu cẩn thận mà quan sát núm vú, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên tim đập rộn lên, hắn thật hy vọng Dụ Văn Châu có thể nhiều liếm liếm, lại hút trong chốc lát, khẳng định như vậy rất thoải mái. Làm Dụ Văn Châu vươn đầu lưỡi tại trên quầng vú thè lưỡi ra liếm quá hạn, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên hưng phấn mà hầu như ngừng thở, hắn dốc sức liều mạng dùng ánh mắt ý bảo Dụ Văn Châu tiếp tục, Dụ Văn Châu cười khẽ, dùng đầu lưỡi gây xích mích núm vú dưới đáy qua lại sờ chút.

Vì cái gì không trực tiếp hút nha, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên có chút ít thất lạc, núm vú bị Dụ Văn Châu khiến cho bắn đến bắn đi, tuy rằng cũng có cảm giác, nhưng vẫn là so ra kém hút mang cảm giác. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên lặng lẽ nhô lên lồng ngực, muốn đem núm vú trực tiếp đưa đến Dụ Văn Châu trong miệng đi, có thể Dụ Văn Châu cố ý bỏ qua động tác của hắn, chẳng qua là liếm láp, ngón tay đã ở vuốt ve bên kia núm vú. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên khó chịu, đã trút giận, co quắp trên giường, lúc này Dụ Văn Châu đột nhiên ngậm lấy hắn núm vú mút vào vài cái, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên lập tức ngẩng đầu lên ưm một tiếng.

"Ừ ~ ha ha, thoải mái ~ như vậy hút, dùng sức điểm A.... . . Ừ ừ ~. . ." Hoàng Thiểu Thiên lên tiếng cổ vũ Dụ Văn Châu càng thêm dùng sức, Dụ Văn Châu hiểu ý của hắn, cơ hồ là muốn hút ra sữa giống nhau dùng sức, hút đến Hoàng Thiểu Thiên không riêng gì núm vú cùng quầng vú, dưới đầu vú cả khối trước ngực cơ bắp đều mềm mại, một hồi nhộn nhạo. Thân thể của hắn da thịt nhanh chóng nóng lên, phát nhiệt, mật huyệt cũng đã bắt đầu bạo động, chảy ra dâm thủy đến.

Trước kia tiền hí chưa từng như thế yêu thương cái này bộ vị, bởi vì Hoàng Thiểu Thiên dù sao vẫn là làm cho người nhanh chút ít đi thẳng vào vấn đề, nhưng bây giờ hắn còn muốn Dụ Văn Châu nhiều hơn nữa làm cho trong chốc lát, dùng sức hút, tốt nhất biểu hiện được như là không thể chờ đợi được mà muốn uống sữa như vậy, ngậm lấy núm vú như thế nào cũng không tha... Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bị tưởng tượng của mình kích đến càng thêm hưng phấn, hai chân không tự chủ được mà cong lên, chân tại trên giường đơn hoạt động ra sàn sạt âm thanh.

"Ừ. . . Cáp ~ một mặt khác, cũng muốn... A ~~ thật thoải mái, ha. . . ~ "

Dụ Văn Châu theo như hắn nói như vậy thay đổi vừa lái bắt đầu hút, cô đơn lạnh lẽo đã lâu núm vú bị nóng ướt miệng cắn mãnh liệt hút lại để cho Hoàng Thiểu Thiên miệng mở rộng hà hơi, ưỡn ngực đều muốn thêm nữa. Dụ Văn Châu lại cầm chặt hắn nhếch lên đến tính khí khuấy động trong chốc lát, tiếp theo ngón tay cắm vào thủy quang sóng gợn sóng gợn mật huyệt qua lại sờ chút Nhục Bích, rất nhanh lại để cho hắn nhắm mắt lại thở dốc liên tục, hai tay đặt ở Dụ Văn Châu đầu vuốt lên vuốt xuống, cái gì đều mơ tưởng, không biết nên làm thế nào mới tốt.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên chóng mặt mà nghĩ, nếu còn có một Dụ Văn Châu, không, còn có hai cái Dụ Văn Châu, không, còn có ba cái Dụ Văn Châu thì tốt rồi, muốn bị hút địa phương đều giúp hắn hút bú liếm thè lưỡi ra liếm, vậy nhất định rất thoải mái, nhưng nếu như chỉ có một, vậy hay là... Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bay bổng mà mở miệng cầu Dụ Văn Châu: "Đội trưởng... Văn Châu, ta còn phải... A... Ừ ~ ha ha, đều muốn phía dưới. . . Ừ ~ "

Dụ Văn Châu buông ra Hoàng Thiểu Thiên núm vú đứng dậy, cái kia hai khỏa nguyên bản trắng nõn núm vú bị hắn cắn đến sưng đỏ không thôi, trướng một vòng to đứng thẳng tại trên ngực, ngón tay đều theo như không đi xuống, càng phát ra như là nữ nhân núm vú. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên đã tách ra hai chân, đem mình tính khí cùng túi túi trở lên gẩy, hoàn toàn lộ ra cánh hoa thấp thoáng mật huyệt, tựu đợi đến hắn lại liếm liếm. Dụ Văn Châu đã muốn cười lại muốn thở dài, rồi lại hay vẫn là vì thỏa mãn Hoàng Thiểu Thiên dục vọng, điều chỉnh tư thế, tiến đến hắn giữa hai chân đi hấp thụ cái kia quả dứa nước giống nhau dâm thủy.

"A ~ ừ a ❤~ tốt ~ rất thích a, đội trưởng ~ cáp ~❤ đầu lưỡi, tốt ừ ~~! Văn Châu, Văn Châu ~..."

Ân ái thời điểm không chỉ ánh sáng hô thoải mái, còn nhiều hơn gọi là gọi là cục cưng, nhiều lời nói ưa thích, nhiều vung làm nũng, những thứ này đều là Dụ Văn Châu từ hạ đừng thời kỳ bắt đầu giáo Hoàng Thiểu Thiên đấy. Hơn nửa năm sau đó, những làm này đều ấn đến Hoàng Thiểu Thiên thực chất bên trong đi, dù cho thoải mái đến váng đầu cũng còn gặp ách lấy cuống họng ẩn chứa tên đã nói bổng, điều này làm cho hắn càng thêm làm cho người ta yêu thương, cũng càng thêm dụ người phạm tội, như thế nào đều dừng không được đến. Mà tới được Dụ Văn Châu nơi đây hiệu quả càng lớn, bởi vì này đều là kiệt tác của hắn, thuộc về dấu vết của hắn, vô luận còn ai vào đây đụng Hoàng Thiểu Thiên, bọn hắn cũng không phải lại để cho Hoàng Thiểu Thiên học có thể như vậy đón ý nói hùa chính là cái người kia.

Bú liếm lúc Hoàng Thiểu Thiên chảy nước thêm nữa, tiếng rên rỉ cũng càng phiêu hốt, hiển nhiên là càng ưa thích đã bị như vậy bảo vệ. Thời điểm cao trào Hoàng Thiểu Thiên tay nghẹn ngào níu lấy Dụ Văn Châu tóc phun ra rất nhiều nước, trên bụng cũng đều là bạch trọc, chậm rất lâu mới đáng thương mà nhỏ giọng kêu Văn Châu. Dụ Văn Châu thói quen như vậy bị lộng đến vẻ mặt trên tất cả đều là dâm thủy, hắn đứng dậy, lại đi ôm Hoàng Thiểu Thiên hôn môi, lại để cho Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nếm thử bản thân hôm nay là mùi gì đạo đấy.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên mơ hồ cảm thấy lần này giống như ngọt chút ít, có chút xấu hổ: "Có phải hay không, so với trước ngọt một chút a..."

Dụ Văn Châu mỉm cười: "Đúng vậy a, ta rất ưa thích a."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên có chút ngượng ngùng, mặc dù hắn lại để cho Dụ Văn Châu giúp hắn cửa qua không biết bao nhiêu lần, mỗi lần kẹp lấy Dụ Văn Châu cao trào cảm giác còn là quá cảm thấy thẹn rồi, căn bản không dám hỏi Dụ Văn Châu là cái gì ý tưởng... Hoàng Thiểu Thiên lại hôn một cái Dụ Văn Châu: "Ta đây về sau nếu là có sữa rồi, cái kia khẳng định càng ngọt, ngươi cũng uống sao?"

"Ngươi muốn ta uống sao?" Dụ Văn Châu hỏi.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên ôm lấy Dụ Văn Châu cười, ánh mắt lóe sáng sáng: "Muốn ~ của ta đều cho ngươi, đều cho ngươi, chỉ cần ngươi muốn, người khác đều uống không đến."

Dụ Văn Châu nghe được trả lời như vậy, trong nội tâm đã là cao hứng lại là bất đắc dĩ.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên vốn là như vậy, dính hắn, đều muốn hắn, lơ đãng mà cho hắn đặc quyền, nhưng lại chưa bao giờ tỏ thái độ, cũng không có cùng với bất kỳ người nào khác đoạn tuyệt thân thể quan hệ ý tứ.

Dụ Văn Châu muốn không phải là cái này, nhưng hắn không có biện pháp. Hắn đã nói qua không muốn tiếp tục như vậy, có thể Hoàng Thiểu Thiên vẫn không thể lĩnh ngộ đến ý của hắn, hoặc là có thể lĩnh ngộ nhưng không sao cả có hay không hắn, vô luận cái nào nguyên nhân cũng làm cho hắn không thể tiếp nhận. Hắn từng nghĩ tới hoặc là triệt để buông tha cho nguyên tắc, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên muốn 3P hắn cũng đi, muốn 4P hắn cũng phụng bồi, không bao giờ nữa chú ý trên tinh thần ưa thích, nhưng quay đầu lại còn là không bỏ xuống được. Ít nhất, hắn có thể so sánh người khác có thêm nữa cơ biết hưởng thụ như vậy tràn ngập ý nghĩ - yêu thương thời gian, tựa như...

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên phát giác được Dụ Văn Châu tại thất thần, nhỏ giọng hỏi: "Ngươi nói ta bây giờ là không phải là mang thai à nha? Bụng lớn như vậy, nói không chừng mấy tháng sau liền sẽ sanh ra đến tiểu mập mạp."

Dụ Văn Châu lấy lại tinh thần, vừa nhắc tới mang thai hắn cũng có chút... Cuối cùng hắn bất đắc dĩ cười: "Đúng không? Có thể ta còn không có chuẩn bị cho tốt muốn làm bố."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nghe xong, chẳng biết tại sao đặc biệt tưởng nhớ quấy rối, hắn có chút hưng phấn mà nói: "Không có chuẩn bị cho tốt cũng muốn chuẩn bị, Lam Vũ tinh hoa đều ở nơi này, sang năm thì có tiểu quỷ đầu cùng theo ngươi kêu ba ba đi chỗ nào, ngươi không nhận đều không được, hắc hắc ~ "

Dụ Văn Châu xoa bóp Hoàng Thiểu Thiên mặt, sau đó ngồi dậy, tách ra Hoàng Thiểu Thiên hai chân đặt ở eo bên cạnh. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên thuận theo mà thoáng nâng lên bờ mông, thuận tiện Dụ Văn Châu trực tiếp tiến vào. Dụ Văn Châu khẽ vuốt Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bụng dưới, dường như cái kia thịt thịt trong bụng thật sự có con của bọn hắn tựa như ôn nhu: "Ta đây cho hắn thêm cái đồng bào được không? Lại để cho hai người bọn họ bản thân đi chơi."

"Ngươi bây giờ thêm tới kịp à... A ~ ha ha..."

Tựa như bọn hắn lẫn nhau là duy nhất người yêu như vậy chặt chẽ kết hợp.

❀

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nghe thấy sét đánh rồi.

Chân trời đông nghịt đấy, sáng màu tím tia chớp thành mảnh thành mảnh, Oanh long long tiếng sấm xa xa mà truyền đến. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên hướng về tia chớp phương hướng đi đến, đi chưa được mấy bước liền không nghĩ qua là đạp không, đặt mông trượt ngã xuống đất. Hắn cúi đầu nhìn, phát hiện hắn đúng là ngồi ở một cái so với người còn lớn hơn mèo cào in lại, sở dĩ gặp đạp không đều là vì mèo cào ấn trũng xuống mà quá sâu.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên ước chừng cảm giác được mình là đang nằm mơ, đúng lúc này, tiếng sấm cùng tia chớp trong nháy mắt biến mất, vài đạo ánh sáng mãnh liệt gai nhọn mặc chân trời mây đen, xua tán âm u. Tia sáng kia càng ngày càng sáng ngời, dần dần khuếch tán đến Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bên người đến. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên thiếu chút nữa bị chợt hiện mò mẫm, hắn nheo mắt lại nhìn qua, tựa hồ chứng kiến có Thiên Sứ tay nâng hoa bách hợp, tắm Thánh Quang chậm rãi bay rơi xuống, trắng noãn lông chim khắp nơi phiêu.

Cái này bức yên tĩnh hình ảnh rất nhanh bị một tiếng voi thét dài đánh vỡ, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên quay đầu, lập tức chứng kiến một đầu kha nền tảng lớn nhỏ trắng trắng mập mập tiểu giống như giống như kha nền tảng giống nhau hướng hắn đi tới. Tiểu giống như tuy rằng rất Q, nhưng dài quá sáu cây ngà voi, nhìn qua liền không dễ chọc, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên không dám lộn xộn, tùy ý nó đùng chít chít đùng chít chít dẫm lên trên bụng, trở lại như cũ mà nhảy lấy đà, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên thiếu chút nữa phun ra lão máu.

Đó là một cái gì mộng a? Như thế nào như vậy lộn xộn, cái gì vật ly kỳ cổ quái đều có? Chẳng lẽ đây là ở ám chỉ tương lai? Hoàng Thiểu Thiên mộng trong ngây thơ, trong đầu dốc sức liều mạng cất đi vừa mới nhìn đến đồ vật. Các loại sau khi tỉnh lại, hắn nhất định phải đem mơ tới nhớ kỹ, đi Baidu trên Chu Công Giải Mộng! Vì vậy hắn trong lòng mặc niệm: Mèo cào lông chim kha nền tảng mèo cào lông chim kha nền tảng mèo cào... Như là bắt được trọng điểm, hoặc như là không có.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nhớ kỹ nhớ kỹ, vang lên bên tai hoa nước thanh âm, bên người còn có sương mù bốc lên. Hắn đứng dậy, cẩn thận từng li từng tí mà đi đến sương mù biên giới. Nơi đây nguyên lai còn có một mảnh cái ao nước, cái ao nước trên tràn ngập trong núi triều mặt trời mọc trước đám sương. Cái kia tiếng nước cách hắn càng ngày càng gần, rất nhanh, hắn liền thấy được một cái lớn thiên nga từ trong sương mù xuất hiện, màu trắng lông chim, màu vàng mỏ, còn có màu đen làm đẹp. Nó nghiêng người đối với hắn, ưu nhã tại mặt nước du động.

Đây cũng là giấc mơ một khâu? Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nghi hoặc, vẫn là đem cái tràng diện này cũng gia nhập trí nhớ hàng ngũ: Mèo cào lông chim kha nền tảng nhiều sương mù mèo cào...

Bỗng nhiên, thiên nga phát hiện Hoàng Thiểu Thiên, nó lập tức thay đổi phương hướng, vù vù mà bơi tới Hoàng Thiểu Thiên trước mặt, 'Rầm Ào Ào' một cái nhảy lên bờ. Lên bờ thiên nga không có như vậy ưu nhã, còn có chút giống như ngốc đầu ngỗng, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cho nó nhường đường, chỉ thấy nó đứng ở bên cạnh bờ uỵch uỵch cánh, trong chớp mắt biến thành Chu trạch giai.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên khiếp sợ, không nghĩ tới, Chu trạch giai dĩ nhiên là loại này ngỗng!

Chapter 18: Chu vàng

Chapter Text

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên vẫn cho là Chu trạch giai giống như mạng lưới truyền như vậy là Đế chim cánh cụt, hắn thật là nhớ nôn rãnh, nhưng mà không có cơ hội rồi. Biến thành hình người Chu trạch giai trực tiếp mở ra hai tay đem hắn ôm vào trong ngực, tay kéo lấy sau ót của hắn muôi điên cuồng gặm hôn.

Đúng vậy, hắn sớm nên nghĩ đến, mỗi khi hắn có thể rõ ràng mà đang ở trong mộng nhận ra một người lúc, kế tiếp dù sao vẫn là các loại trong hiện thực không cách nào thực hiện tu tu sự tình, thoải mái đến dừng không được đến. Cái này Chu trạch giai cũng không cần nhiều lời, cho dù hắn giả dạng làm thiên nga lộ ra rất ưu nhã tựa như, hắn đi tới nơi này giấc mộng trong, không phải là vì làm gì vậy, chính là vì chơi hắn!

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bị hôn đến thất điên bát đảo, trốn cũng trốn không thoát, dứt khoát không trốn rồi, bắt đầu hưởng thụ cái này mộng xuân. Thân thể của hắn rất nghe lời, đón ý nói hùa Chu trạch giai tiến công, đem mình hướng Chu trạch giai trong ngực dán đi, củi khô gặp lửa bừng, một chút liền đốt.

Chu trạch giai cảm giác được Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bắt đầu nhiệt tình đáp lại hắn, tâm thần không khỏi khẽ động. Đối với hắn mà nói, đây cũng là một lần xúc cảm chân thật đến kỳ diệu mộng xuân, cho dù hai lần trước mộng sau đó hắn đều gõ đầu của mình cảm thấy thẹn vài ngày, hiện tại muốn hắn diễn giải đức cùng nguyên tắc, đẩy ra Hoàng Thiểu Thiên, để đó dán lên đến Hoàng Thiểu Thiên không hơn, đều là không thể nào làm được sự tình.

Chu trạch giai nghĩ thầm, nếu là có giường thì tốt hơn, hắn liền có thể đem Hoàng Thiểu Thiên phốc trên giường...

Lúc này, bỗng nhiên một hồi quỷ dị lực đạo đem ăn nằm với nhau hai người đẩy ngã.

"A... A!" Hoàng Thiểu Thiên vô thức kêu ra tiếng, hắn vốn cho là mình gặp hung hăng mà ngã trên mặt đất, lại không nghĩ rằng bị mềm giường... Kê lót tiếp được rồi. Mặc dù là như vậy, hắn vẫn như cũ không có trì hoãn tới đây, kinh hoảng mà miệng lớn thở dốc, hai tay chăm chú mà bắt lấy Chu trạch giai eo không tha.

Chu trạch giai thiếu chút nữa áp đến Hoàng Thiểu Thiên, cũng là lòng còn sợ hãi. Dưới thân Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bối rối biểu lộ cùng với dưới ngực thu đều thu lại không được kịch liệt tim đập, đột ngột mà kích thích ý thức của hắn, hơn nữa Hoàng Thiểu Thiên vẫn ôm eo của hắn, ngứa đấy, như thế lo lắng hãi hùng, làm cho người ta yêu thương, lại để cho người muốn hung hăng khi dễ hắn.

Khi dễ... Chu trạch giai hoảng hốt một lát, đứng dậy quỳ gối trên giường nệm, án lấy Hoàng Thiểu Thiên đầu gối tách ra hai chân, chút nào không ngoài ý mà lại một lần nữa chứng kiến cái kia chỗ co rút nhanh tại bao tinh hoàn ở dưới mật huyệt, sâu trong đáy lòng bay lên hổ thẹn tại nói nói xúc động. Hắn nuốt một cái nước miếng, hạ thể trướng đến phát đau nhức, không thể chờ đợi được mà nghĩ cắm đi vào, bắn tới bên trong, lại để cho Hoàng Thiểu Thiên mang thai con của mình —— nếu như cố ý nhiều ra cái này bộ vị, thụ thai chính là đạo lý hiển nhiên.

Thế nhưng là cái kia vào miệng quá nhỏ, vốn chính là chen lấn tại bao tinh hoàn phía dưới dài ra mật huyệt không so được người bình thường, muốn trực tiếp ăn vào Chu trạch giai to lớn vật thập phần miễn cưỡng. Hơn nữa, từ Hoàng Thiểu Thiên dương vật cương (trạng thái) trình độ đến xem, hắn vẫn chưa hoàn toàn hưng phấn, bên trong có lẽ còn có chút nhanh chát. Bất quá, nếu như đây là mộng xuân, chỗ đó có lẽ đã chuẩn bị xong mới đúng.

"Chu trạch giai..." Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nhỏ giọng kêu gọi Chu trạch giai.

Hắn không ngại tại trong mộng đem sau cùng tư mật bộ vị cho người khác nhìn, nhưng lần này quá lâu. Chu trạch giai như vậy trầm mặc không nói, ánh mắt càng trở nên không ổn, dương vật dần dần cương (trạng thái) đến dữ tợn trình độ, rất dễ dàng đoán được hắn là muốn trực tiếp tiến đến. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên đã lo lắng chỗ đó hư mất lại cảm thấy vô cùng hưng phấn, trong thân thể trong càng trở nên càng thêm đều muốn, cửa huyệt không tự chủ được mà thu co rúm người lại bài trừ đi ra chút ít dâm thủy, làm như đang thúc giục Chu trạch giai nhanh lên.

Cái này đương nhiên chạy không khỏi Chu trạch giai ánh mắt, hắn thật sự chẳng quan tâm chuyện khác, đem hạ thân dâng trào theo như đến phù hợp góc độ, nhắm ngay cửa huyệt động thân tiến vào, lập tức đã bị chặt chẽ mật huyệt một mực kẹt chết, không thể đẩy mạnh.

"Ách, ! ! ! Ô ~!"

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên đau đến kêu lên một tiếng buồn bực, như là bị giữ lại yết hầu, toàn thân hắn tinh lực trong nháy mắt đều tập trung ở cái kia chọc vào đi cực đại trên mặt đầu cặc, như thế nào cũng buông lỏng không được huyệt thịt, chỉ có thể mặc cho từ cái kia hình dạng trực tiếp khắc vào trong đầu, nhắc nhở hắn giờ này khắc này đang tại bị người nào xâm phạm. Hắn nhịn không được lắc đầu, ý đồ xua tán cái kia ánh giống như, thân thể rồi lại phối hợp mà chỉ huy mật huyệt bài tiết dâm thủy thoải mái chỗ kết hợp.

Chu trạch giai bên này cũng không dễ dàng, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên mật huyệt toàn bộ phương vị mà che kín đầu cặc của hắn không buông lỏng mảy may, còn kèm theo thân thể mạch đập thiêu động hấp thu, lại để cho hắn thoải mái đến toàn thân cao thấp một hồi giật mình. Hắn không ngừng mà thấp thở gấp, muốn cắm vào càng đi vào bên trong cùng Hoàng Thiểu Thiên hoàn toàn kết hợp, liền nín thở hạ thấp xuống, chậm rãi khảm vào Hoàng Thiểu Thiên thân thể, bài trừ đi ra huyệt trong thịt thêm nữa mật nước.

Mặc dù là có chất lỏng bôi trơn, cái này cắm vào cũng không có thể tăng thêm tốc độ, Chu trạch giai nhẫn nại ở muốn thô bạo đút vào xúc động, lại để cho Hoàng Thiểu Thiên dần dần tiếp nhận hắn.

"Haha, Chu trạch giai, ... Giỏi quá, ha ha ~ đều bị ngươi... Đẩy ra, rồi..." Hoàng Thiểu Thiên tại thở dốc khoảng cách miễn cưỡng nói chuyện, hắn còn không có chính thức bắt đầu hưởng thụ, khóe mắt liền đã bài trừ đi ra nước mắt. Mật huyệt bị Chu trạch giai cây thịt một chút cạy mở, mỗi tấc nếp uốn đều chống đỡ bình rồi, trải rộng tại vách tường trên thịt mẫn cảm đầu dây thần kinh đồng thời truyền lại thống khổ cùng vui sướng, lại khiến cho hắn càng khống chế không nổi co rút lại hạ thể xúc động. Chu trạch giai nhịn không được tại người cuối cùng sâu rất, đính đến Hoàng Thiểu Thiên buồn bã kêu ra tiếng, lửa nóng huyệt thịt bao trùm hắn mãnh liệt hút.

Chính diện tư thế cơ thể không thể hoàn toàn tiến vào, cái này đã đầy đủ. Chu trạch giai yêu thương mà vuốt ve Hoàng Thiểu Thiên gương mặt, muốn cho hắn trước chậm rãi, lại muốn lập tức bắt đầu luật động, lại để cho Hoàng Thiểu Thiên chỉ biết là khóc. Vì vậy, hắn áp dụng chiết trung (trong những ý kiến không giống nhau tiến hành điều hoà) cách làm, chậm rãi tại trong mật huyệt rút ra đút vào, mỗi lần đính vào đều nghe thấy Hoàng Thiểu Thiên mãnh liệt thở dốc một tiếng, thì cứ như vậy dần dần gia tốc, chỉ chốc lát sau động tác liền khống chế không nổi mà cuồng loạn đứng lên, tại Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nghiền nát trong rên rỉ càng lúc càng nhanh.

"A, a ~ tốt ~ nhanh, ! Chu, úc ~❤! A, a ~!"

Thật nhanh, quá là nhanh... Hoàng Thiểu Thiên hai mắt nhắm chặt chảy nước mắt hoa, hắn bị đính đến liền lắc đầu khí lực cũng không có, tại mưa to gió lớn đổ vào vào kịch liệt trong khoái cảm chỉ lo được thở gấp rên rỉ, hầu như sẽ phải tắt thở.

Hắn chưa từng có thụ qua như vậy vừa lên đến liền cao tần dẫn đầu đút vào, vẫn còn khẩn trương trạng thái huyệt thịt bị vội vàng buộc thích ứng tiết tấu, bài tiết ra đại lượng mật nước lại để cho Chu trạch giai tiến vào càng sâu. Như vậy hắn muốn gọi Chu trạch giai tên đều rất khó khăn, chớ đừng nói chi là những cái kia kiều diễm lời tâm tình rồi, toàn thân cao thấp chỉ có bị thao ra mật huyệt còn hiểu đến bao ở cho hắn vui vẻ côn thịt Hàm mút, kẹp chặt cái kia cột đồ vật cuồng bạo mà tại ở chỗ sâu trong loạn đảo.

Đã khuất phục tại Chu trạch giai thân thể sẽ không cảm thấy đau đớn, càng thô bạo thao làm cho đầu sẽ mang lại cho Hoàng Thiểu Thiên càng kịch liệt khoái cảm. Quá là nhanh quá là nhanh không chịu nổi chịu không được, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên mê loạn mà kêu khóc, bị ép cùng theo Chu trạch giai tiết tấu nhanh chóng trèo lên đỉnh núi cao. Hắn rên rỉ một tiếng so với một tiếng cao vút, rơi cũng không rơi xuống nổi, cho đến cuối cùng căn bản không phát ra được thanh âm nào.

", . . . , a! Cáp ~! ————! ! , !"

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên tại co rút trong im ắng mà cao trào, tính khí xuất tinh đồng thời mật huyệt gắt gao cắn thô to lớn côn thịt phun ra ồ ồ dâm thủy, bức Chu trạch giai tại trong cơ thể hắn bắn ra tinh hoa.

Có thể Chu trạch giai nhịn được, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cái này một lớp cao trào hút đến hắn hoa mắt, hắn thô thở hổn hển một hồi lâu mới lấy lại sức lực. Còn không có chấm dứt, hắn còn muốn khi dễ Hoàng Thiểu Thiên đâu rồi, sao có thể như vậy liền chấm dứt? Nghĩ như vậy, Chu trạch giai rời khỏi Hoàng Thiểu Thiên thân thể, lại để cho còn đắm chìm tại trong cao triều Hoàng Thiểu Thiên trở mình nằm ở trên giường nệm, không có thương lượng liền lại cắm vào, đâm một cái đến cùng.

"A ————, !" Hoàng Thiểu Thiên ngẩng đầu lên thét lên, đầu ngón tay chết gảy sự cấy kê lót nhưng cái gì cũng bắt không được. Người bình thường cao trào sau đó gợi cảm quan gặp sự ô-xy hoá một hồi, có thể hắn nhưng bây giờ trở nên càng thêm mẫn cảm, lúc trước không có bị chiếu cố đến bộ vị bị mãnh liệt đẩy ra, lần này đột nhiên xuất hiện khoái cảm làm thân thể của hắn trở tay không kịp, đúng là so với bình thường cao trào còn muốn kích thích.

Chu trạch giai biết rõ Hoàng Thiểu Thiên liền ưa thích ở chỗ sâu trong bị ngoan thao, như thế nào ngoan đều không sao, liền cũng không khách khí, nâng cao Hoàng Thiểu Thiên phần eo tiếp theo lúc trước nhanh tiết tấu bắt đầu đút vào, hung hăng chống đối cái kia hầu như đã đến cung nơi cửa chỗ sâu bộ vị nhạy cảm, tìm kiếm nghĩ cách muốn đẩy ra đạo kia cửa khẩu, tốt lại để cho tinh dịch của mình có thể trực tiếp rót đến có thể thai nghén sinh mệnh địa phương đi.

"Haha, ❤~! Tốt, a! Ô, a ừ, ~! !"

Cao trào qua một lần Hoàng Thiểu Thiên thất thần trí, cái gì tốt nghe đều nghĩ không ra, cũng nói không nên lời. Hắn chỉ biết là nằm ở trên giường nệm nức nở quyến rũ gọi là, vô thức địa học những cái kia khát vọng giao phối con mái thú vật nhếch lên thủy quang lăn tăn bờ mông, đón ý nói hùa Chu trạch giai lại để cho hắn càng sâu càng dùng sức mà thao khô.

Chu trạch giai nhìn theo Hoàng thiếu gia ý của trời ngoan thao, rất nhanh liền vượt ra khỏi Hoàng Thiểu Thiên có thể thừa nhận phạm vi. Hắn liền nức nở đều thở không nổi, miệng mở rộng không cách nào hô hấp, tại hít thở không thông giống như trong khoái cảm lần nữa đạt tới cao trào, tiếp theo lại lập tức bị Chu trạch giai đưa đến tiếp theo sóng chạy nước rút trong đi. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên khóc cũng không có pháp khóc, không biết trong mộng Chu trạch giai sao sẽ như thế sinh mãnh liệt, căn bản chính là muốn đem hắn địt chết tại trong mộng.

Tại cao triều lần thứ tư sau Hoàng Thiểu Thiên thật sự chịu không được, đứt quãng mà cầu Chu trạch giai dừng lại. Chu trạch giai cũng mệt mỏi rồi, gọi là Hoàng Thiểu Thiên đáp ứng cho hắn sinh con. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên không chút suy nghĩ, nói ngươi rọi vào ta liền cho ngươi sinh, rốt cuộc lại để cho Chu trạch giai chảy nước ra tinh hoa.

Chu trạch giai rời khỏi Hoàng Thiểu Thiên thân thể sau đó mới cảm thấy thoát lực mỏi mệt. Hắn nhanh ngủ rồi, hoặc là nói hắn nhanh từ nơi này trong xuân mộng đã tỉnh, hắn cúi người đi hôn môi Hoàng Thiểu Thiên mồ hôi chảy ròng ròng phía sau lưng, lưu luyến không rời mà mút hôn đầu vai, lưu lại một khối dấu hôn.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên chóng mặt mà nhào vào trên giường nệm, sức cùng lực kiệt. Vừa rồi Chu trạch giai hướng trong thân thể của hắn bắn thật nhiều, cho tới bây giờ vẫn trướng trướng đấy, trước kia chưa bao giờ có cảm giác một chỗ vật chứa giống nhau khí quan tựa hồ bị lấp đầy, vậy hẳn là phải... Tử cung.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bụm lấy bụng dưới vuốt ve, muốn giảm bớt cái kia quỷ dị không khỏe cảm giác, nhưng không có chút nào hiệu quả, trong bụng ngược lại càng ngày càng trướng, bị cảm giác áp bách càng rõ ràng. Hắn không thể không đổi tư thế, trở mình nằm thẳng, buông tay ra không đi đụng chỗ đó, mặc dù như vậy, hắn vẫn cảm thấy trong bụng lại trướng lại chen lấn, cực kỳ khó chịu.

"Ô, bụng tốt trướng a... Thật là khó chịu... Ừ..." Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nhịn không được hừ nhẹ, hai chân tại trên giường nệm qua lại đá đánh. Hắn cảm thấy sưng cảm giác giống như bột lên men đoàn giống nhau dần dần mở rộng, lúc ban đầu chẳng qua là bụng dưới, hiện tại hầu như toàn bộ dưới bụng trước mặt đều là cái loại này phình cảm giác, đều muốn chen đến ruột rồi, vẫn còn ừng ực ừng ực bốc lên bong bóng.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nếu như mở to mắt, liền có thể chứng kiến thân thể của mình đã xảy ra như thế nào biến hóa. Bụng của hắn càng cỗ càng lớn, so với thổi hơi cầu còn nhanh, cái kia bằng phẳng bụng dưới chỉ chốc lát sau liền trở nên rất tròn, giống như đút cái bóng đá tại dưới bụng trước mặt, trước sau cũng không quá đáng một phút đồng hồ thời gian.

Chu trạch giai ngơ ngác nhìn chăm chú Hoàng Thiểu Thiên phần bụng, miệng mở rộng một câu đều nói không nên lời. Hắn đây là, thật sự đem Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bụng làm lớn hơn? Như thế nào lớn lên nhanh như vậy, chẳng lẽ Hoàng Thiểu Thiên lập tức sẽ phải sinh hạ hài tử sao? Chu trạch giai trong nội tâm rất sợ, không biết là bởi vì làm phình bụng chuyện này, còn là đột nhiên muốn làm bố chuyện này. Tóm lại, hai tay của hắn đặt ở Hoàng Thiểu Thiên tròn vo trên bụng bối rối mà sờ tới sờ lui, bưng lấy cái này cầu như thế nào cũng không nghĩ ra bất luận cái gì ngăn cản nó tiếp tục lớn lên phương pháp xử lý, so với mộng thấy thi cấp ba muốn hắn ghi tám nghìn chữ viết văn còn muốn lo nghĩ.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bên này càng lo nghĩ, bụng trướng phình không nói, bên trong vẫn một mực ừng ực ừng ực. Hắn không chịu nổi, mơ mơ màng màng mở mắt ra cúi đầu nhìn lại, cái này mới phát hiện sự tình không đúng.

"A! ! Chuyện gì xảy ra, bụng như thế nào, y? ! !"

Trong bụng đột nhiên rõ ràng nhúc nhích một cái, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên vô thức mà thò tay che qua, hai mắt sững sờ mà nhìn qua cao cao nổi lên cái bụng, rút cuộc nói không ra lời.

Đây là... Đây là... ? !

Chu trạch giai nhìn rất rõ ràng, vừa rồi Hoàng Thiểu Thiên phần dưới bụng vị trí lồi ra đến một ít nơi, lại rất nhanh rụt trở về. Hắn ý thức được mình không thể giả bộ choáng váng, có ngốc liền thực xin lỗi cái này trong bụng tiểu sinh tính mạng, liền nắm chặt Hoàng Thiểu Thiên tay, nói: "Ta sẽ phụ trách, sinh xuống đây đi."

"Sinh... Sinh cái gì?" Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bối rối mà nhìn qua Chu trạch giai, khác thường mà có chút cà lăm, "Ngươi muốn ta sinh cái gì? Sinh cái gì?"

"Sinh con nha." Chu trạch giai ấm áp mà cười nói.

Sinh con.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên triệt để sửng sốt, tùy ý Chu trạch giai đem tay của hắn kéo ra, bưng lấy bụng của hắn rơi xuống vừa hôn.

Chu trạch giai ôn nhu nói: "Ngươi cùng con của ta."

Hắn và Chu trạch giai đấy...

Hài tử?

❀

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên tỉnh.

Trong phòng rất đen, ngoại trừ chọc vào tuyến tấm đèn chỉ thị lấy bên ngoài không có cái khác nguồn sáng. Hắn vẫn ngủ ở Dụ Văn Châu trong ngực, Dụ Văn Châu từ sau lưng ôm hắn, tay phải tại lồng ngực của hắn phụ cận. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên hít thở sâu trong chốc lát, vuốt cái bụng cẩn thận xác nhận rất lâu, mới dám khẳng định vừa rồi cái kia bụng bị Chu trạch giai làm lớn hơn chẳng qua là mộng mà thôi.

Không thể không nói, cái này mộng đem hắn dọa ra một thân mồ hôi lạnh. Tại Dụ Văn Châu trong ngực mơ tới bị Chu trạch giai ngủ, đây cũng không phải là cái gì tốt điềm báo.

Ừng ực.

Trong bụng ừng ực một cái, cùng trong mộng bụng bị thổi lớn lúc cảm giác rất giống. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nhắm mắt lại, xoa xoa cái bụng, nghĩ thầm buổi tối có phải hay không ăn quá cay rồi, hiện tại dạ dày không quá thoải mái, cũng không nên đợi lát nữa đau ép buộc hắn nửa đêm đi đi nhà nhỏ WC a.

Ừng ực.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên di chuyển nằm thẳng, sờ sờ Dụ Văn Châu lại để cho hắn tránh ra điểm. Hắn vẫn còn bóp cái bụng, sờ đến một khối khua lên đến bộ phận, vẫn còn nôn bong bóng, tựa như nuôi một cái cá con ở bên trong.

Ừng ực.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên mơ mơ màng màng đấy, không biết sao hồi tưởng lại trước đây thật lâu một giấc mộng, khi đó hắn vừa cùng Dụ Văn Châu náo mâu thuẫn, hắn liền mộng thấy mình không biết bị người nào làm lớn hơn một mình, vẫn còn trên nước thế giới trơn bóng bậc thang lúc không cẩn thận sinh ra con cá đi ra...

Ừng ực.

"... ! ? ! ! ? ?"

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nhảy mà một cái từ trên giường ngồi dậy, trong bóng đêm hoảng sợ che bên trong rất nhỏ ngọ nguậy mượt mà phần bụng.

Hắn là, mang thai?

Chapter 19: Quá độ

Chapter Text

Đây là một cái rất bình thường buổi chiều.

Dụ Văn Châu bị quản lý gọi là rời đi, nói là lão bản có việc muốn xác nhận, những người còn lại tức thì trong phòng huấn luyện nghỉ ngơi, có xoát vinh quang diễn đàn đấy, có chơi tay bơi đấy, có nói chuyện phiếm đấy. Lô hãn văn tại bổ sung trường học Anh ngữ bài tập, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên tại lô hãn văn bên cạnh trên ghế ngồi dựa vào thành ghế ngồi, hắn trong chốc lát mở ra máy tính bảng mũ, trong chốc lát khép lại, trong chốc lát lại mở ra, phản phản phục phục, bực bội bất an.

Cách đó không xa Trịnh Hiên vốn muốn đem Hoàng Thiểu Thiên kêu đến cùng nhau chơi đùa đùa nghịch, nhìn hắn cái kia phó người sống chớ thân cận trạng thái không dám qua, sợ đốt lửa dẫn lửa thiêu thân, liền vẫn là cùng tống hiểu, từ cảnh rộn ràng hai người nói chuyện tào lao.

Bọn hắn gần nhất đang đùa một cái kinh điển khủng bố mạo hiểm trò chơi, trong đó giảng đến mặt khác Vũ Trụ Tà Thần vì hàng lâm nhân gian, dựa vào một cột cuống rốn làm cho nhân loại nữ tính sinh hạ con của mình. Ba người vốn là cảm thấy cái này thiết lập hiếu kỳ ba, cẩn thận nhớ tới, rồi lại rất phù hợp người ăn khớp.

Tống hiểu: "Kỳ thật cái này rất có Thần Thoại truyền thuyết phong cách a, chúng ta có chút chuyện xưa chính là loại này giọng."

Từ cảnh rộn ràng: "Nói thí dụ như?"

Tống hiểu: "Phục Hi ngươi biết đi? Ta trước kia nhìn trường học đặt tạp chí, phía trên có một chuyện xưa đã nói Phục Hi mẫu thân hoa tư thị, là tại dã ngoại dẫm lên mìn thần dấu chân lúc đột nhiên mang thai vóc..."

Tống hiểu còn chưa nói xong, trong phòng liền truyền đến vang dội đồ vật rơi xuống đất âm thanh. Ba người triều thanh âm hướng ngắm qua, chỉ thấy Hoàng Thiểu Thiên xoay người tại nhặt trên mặt đất máy tính bảng, nhập lại không có gì đại sự phát sinh, liền lại quay đầu tiếp tục trò chuyện.

Trịnh Hiên: "Nhìn không ra ngươi khóa ngoại tri thức rất phong phú nha, ta ngược lại là biết rõ một cái tất cả mọi người khẳng định nghe nói qua truyền thuyết."

Từ cảnh rộn ràng: "Cái gì?"

Trịnh Hiên: "Thánh Mẫu Mã Lợi Á có cảm giác mà dựng sinh ra Jesus a."

Tống hiểu: "A, xác thực đều có lẽ nghe qua..."

Lúc này thời điểm, ở một bên lý xa cũng gia nhập đối thoại, hắn nói: "Theo như các ngươi thuyết pháp, Phật giáo có một chuyện xưa cũng coi như đồng nhất loại? Ta đi Đông Nam Á bên kia đùa thời điểm, hướng dẫn du lịch đã nói Thích Ca Mâu Ni mẹ mộng thấy sáu răng trắng giống như vào thai mang thai đấy, cùng nàng phàm nhân lão công không có nửa phần quan hệ."

Lý xa sau khi nói xong, trong phòng lâm vào mê chi trầm mặc, chỉ có lô hãn văn xoay tròn người thanh âm để cho bọn họ biết rõ thời gian không có đình chỉ.

Từ cảnh rộn ràng: "Các ngươi nói, vì cái gì những thứ này trong truyền thuyết Thần Đô là cách không làm cho người ta mang thai đây?"

Trịnh Hiên: "Lười chứ sao..."

Tống hiểu: "Sẽ không có thật sự một chút thần không hặc hặc?"

Lý xa: "Có a, tại sao không có? Zeus a, để đó bầu trời Hách Lạp không nên, biến thành thiên nga đến Nhân giới đến câu dẫn mỹ nữ, hảo hảo một cái muội tử cho hắn sinh ra hai cái đôi vàng trứng."

Loảng xoảng lang một tiếng vang thật lớn, tiếp theo là lô hãn văn tiếng nói, trong phòng người nhao nhao triều Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bên kia nhìn lại, chỉ thấy Hoàng Thiểu Thiên lôi kéo lô hãn văn tay đầy bụi đất mà từ trên mặt đất đứng lên. Những người khác thấy nhưng không thể trách, bởi vì Hoàng Thiểu Thiên thích nhất ngồi ở trên mặt ghế trượt đến đi vòng quanh, thời gian lâu dài tổng hội lật xe. Bốn người lại tiếp tục nói chuyện phiếm, bắt đầu nói các loại ẩn núp ngạnh cổ điển danh họa, dần dần nói xa.

Mà Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bên này tức thì lớn bạo tốc độ tay, hắn bay mau mở ra máy tính bảng kết toán mua sắm xe, mua trong truyền thuyết nghiệm dựng giấy, đánh tiếp ra Chu trạch giai QQ nói chuyện phiếm cửa sổ chính là một câu thoá mạ:

Hỗn đản hỗn đản hỗn đản! ! ! Chu trạch giai ngươi là tên khốn kiếp! ! ! ! ! !

Năm giây sau đó, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên rút về cái tin tức này, một mình đi ra phòng huấn luyện, trở lại gian phòng của mình.

Hắn lưu loát mà cởi áo, đem lưng quần kéo xuống, đối mặt gương to, rành mạch mà chứng kiến bụng mơ hồ có chút lồi ra. Lưng quần siết ra nhất điểm hồng vết tích, chỗ đó chỉ sợ rất nhanh cũng không phải là quần áo có thể che được rồi.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên tay phải án lấy phần bụng, cánh tay trái xanh tại mặt kính lên, đầu hắn tay dựa cánh tay nhắm mắt lại, nín hơi Ngưng Thần, hết sức bài trừ ngoại giới quấy nhiễu. Cái kia hình dáng đứng mấy phút, sắp tới đem buông tha cho đứng thẳng thân thể lúc, cảm giác được bên trong bốc lên cái bong bóng.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên một quyền nện ở trên gương, phẫn hận mà ngồi ở bên giường, soạt một cái đem gối đầu kéo tới đây, thẳng tắp mà nằm xuống.

Dù cho cỡ nào không muốn thừa nhận, trong bụng của hắn, khả năng thật sự có Chu trạch giai hài tử.

Bạn tri kỷ thụ thai, loại này ly kỳ thao tác, đặt ở trước kia Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cũng sẽ cười nói là sát vách lão Vương đi, nhưng hiện tại hắn không cười được. Tại trước hôm nay, hắn cũng không biết cái gì Phục Hi mẹ, cái gì Thích Ca Mâu Ni mẹ, nghe đều chưa từng nghe qua, cái kia thiên nga chuyện xưa càng là, người nào mẹ nó gặp nhớ kỹ Zeus như thế nào làm tình nhân đấy. Có thể hắn đều mơ tới rồi, còn nhớ rõ rất rõ ràng, tối tăm bên trong hoàn toàn chính xác có người, hoặc là thần báo mộng cho hắn. Tuy rằng rất nhiều chi tiết tựa hồ không đúng chỗ nào hơn nữa bạn tri kỷ loại sự tình này vô cùng không khoa học, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên thầm nghĩ nôn rãnh, chẳng lẽ hắn đôi tính mang thai cũng rất khoa học sao!

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên vội vàng hy vọng nghiệm dựng giấy có thể sớm chút đến hàng nhập lại nói cho hắn biết hắn không có hoài. Trong lòng của hắn lộn xộn đấy, nhớ tới rất nhiều sự tình, ví dụ như hắn hay nói giỡn đã từng nói qua cấp cho người sinh con, ví dụ như hắn lại hay nói giỡn nói không cho nhân sinh, ví dụ như hắn chưa bao giờ cảm giác mình gặp mang thai, ví dụ như Dụ Văn Châu tại lần thứ nhất lúc ân ái liền lo lắng hắn mang thai...

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên trở mình rên rỉ một tiếng, cảm thấy phiền toái hơn rồi. Hắn đi năm dễ nói tốt xấu mới khiến cho Dụ Văn Châu buông tha cho mang bộ, nếu như Dụ Văn Châu biết rõ hắn thật sự mang thai, không biết sẽ như thế nào đối đãi hắn. Gặp trách cứ hắn sao? Dụ Văn Châu chắc có lẽ không tin tưởng bạn tri kỷ loại này chuyện ma quỷ, chỉ biết đoán hắn là lúc nào mang thai đấy. Nếu như cuối cùng xác định hắn hoài chính là Chu trạch giai hài tử, Dụ Văn Châu gặp lại một lần nữa mặc kệ hắn sao? Không nên a, hắn cũng không muốn a, hắn còn muốn đánh vinh quang, còn muốn cầm quán quân, còn có nhiều như vậy chuyện cần làm, còn có nhiều người như vậy nhìn chăm chú lên hắn, hắn sao có thể chạy tới cho Chu trạch giai sinh con?

Thế nhưng là, hắn cái này thì một cái thể chất đặc thù người, muốn lên đến nơi đâu tài năng khoa học mà đưa đi cái này tuyệt không khoa học đồ vật a...

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên co lại trên giường, không có bất kỳ đầu mối.

❀

Vương Kiệt hi có đôi khi cảm thấy, hắn sâu sắc Hoàng Thiểu Thiên làm phức tạp cũng thì thôi, hơi cây cỏ trong đội vẫn còn có một người khác một lòng nhào vào Hoàng Thiểu Thiên trên người, cái này có tính không là một cái tai hoạ ngầm? Tại gặp được lần kia trong hành lang hôn môi về sau, Vương Kiệt hi mới biết được lưu đại nhân tiểu biệt đối chiến hơn hẳn Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cố chấp không chỉ là kiếm khách trong vòng sự tình, trong đó vẫn đã bao hàm mãnh liệt tình cảm riêng tư. May mà, cái kia sau đó lưu đại nhân tiểu biệt vẫn biết thu liễm, đem hắn đối với Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cố chấp hóa thành nỗ lực cùng chăm chỉ, kỹ thuật càng phát ra tinh xảo, còn kém năm nào tiến toàn bộ minh tinh rồi.

Nhưng mà, Vương Kiệt hi cảm giác mình nghĩ lầm rồi. Hôm nay, hắn tiếp một chén nước đi trở về, hắn vốn không nên nhìn người khác màn hình đấy, có thể lưu đại nhân tiểu biệt máy tính bảng quên khóa bình, vẫn phóng đại tên cửa hiệu, vì vậy nhãn lực vô cùng tốt hắn liếc thấy rõ ràng lưu đại nhân tiểu biệt tại cùng cái gì lầu.

Nhà này lầu tiêu đề vô cùng trắng ra: Ta khả năng phát hiện chân tướng, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên đã mang thai.

"..." Vương Kiệt hi thiếu chút nữa không có cầm chắc trong tay chén nước.

Hắn trở lại trên chỗ ngồi, uống một hớp, muốn tiếp tục luyện tập, lại phát hiện Hoàng Thiểu Thiên đã mang thai mấy chữ này một mực ở trong đầu hắn tuần hoàn. Hắn lại uống một hớp, buông tha cho giãy giụa, tuân theo nội tâm, lấy điện thoại di động ra lật đến diễn đàn nước trong vùng lục soát nhà này đã chà nhanh một trăm tầng lầu.

Lâu chủ là một cái biệt hiệu (*tiểu hào), mười khu kiếm khách, treo cam chịu ảnh chân dung, đăng kí bất mãn một tháng. Hắn đầu tiên nói, mình là thâm niên vàng phấn, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên vừa ra đạo đã bị hắn hấp dẫn, cơ bản mỗi trận Lam Vũ trận đấu đều đuổi theo, vẫn phơi một chồng chất cuống vé cùng mấy bộ số lượng có hạn key board & mouse, lốp bốp lốp bốp nói một tràng, quả thật có vàng phấn đặc sắc.

Sau đó lâu chủ bắt đầu nói chính đề. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên thân cận hai tháng nhanh chóng mập ra, tuy rằng nhìn xem không phải là rất rõ ràng, nhưng hắn trước kia là cơ bắp hình thể a, đồng thời dán trương không biết từ chỗ nào nhi tìm đến Hoàng Thiểu Thiên vung lên đồng phục của đội lau cái cằm đổ mồ hôi ảnh chụp chứng minh, Vương Kiệt hi nhìn, trong nội tâm lạnh lẽo.

Lâu chủ còn nói, như vậy bằng phẳng bụng dưới dù thế nào mãnh liệt ăn cũng không có thể béo nhanh như vậy, hơn nữa béo cũng không nên đầu béo bụng, mặt khác bộ vị bảo trì không thay đổi, tiếp theo dán rất nhiều năm nay ảnh chụp, có Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nắm tay mình cổ tay đảo quanh, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên hướng tà sau gương cao đầu kéo dài trên cổ gân, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên không có mặc đồng phục của đội lúc kéo lên ống quần lộ ra cổ chân... Vương Kiệt hi nhìn, ngón tay trên bàn từng điểm từng điểm.

Lâu chủ tiếp theo dán một trương Hoàng Thiểu Thiên gần nhất ảnh chụp, chỉ ra cái này tấm hình bên trong bụng hắn hơi lồi, cỡi quần áo ra nhất định càng lớn. Hơn nữa Hoàng Thiểu Thiên còn dùng tay lưng che khuất miệng, hợp lý tưởng tượng, nhất định là nôn nghén phản ứng. Kết hợp với Hoàng Thiểu Thiên đối với người mới lô hãn văn giàu có mẫu tính (*bản năng của người mẹ) quang huy quan tâm liên tưởng, hắn nhất định là đã có. Từ mặt khác phụ nữ có thai ảnh chụp đến xem, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên có lẽ nhanh bốn tháng rồi, khoa học ngược lại đẩy một cái chính là toàn bộ minh tinh lúc ấy mang thai đấy. Dựa theo quần chúng hỉ văn nhạc kiến chuyện xưa đến muốn, đem bụng hắn làm lớn tuyệt đối là sát vách lão Vương, cũng chính là hơi cây cỏ Vương Kiệt hi.

Dưới lầu nhao nhao tỏ vẻ lý cúc phúc, lâu chủ Holmes tái thế, lại để cho hắn lửa, lại để cho Lam Vũ phấn cùng hơi cây cỏ phấn tiễn đưa hắn đi tiếp thu Hoàng Thiểu Thiên đồ bỏ đi lời nói cùng Vương Kiệt hi ngưng mắt nhìn.

Vương Kiệt hi không nói gì mà tố cáo lầu này cùng lâu chủ, lý do là kẻ tình nghi thân công kích.

Buổi chiều, lầu này đã bị xử lý, nước khu mặt khác thảo luận lầu trung quy trung củ, không có gì có thể nhìn. Chỉ bất quá, cái kia tòa nhà nước lầu còn là khơi dậy Vương Kiệt hi nghi ngờ trong lòng, hắn cẩn thận hồi tưởng có quan hệ Hoàng Thiểu Thiên chi tiết, kể cả trận đấu trước cùng hắn nắm tay Hoàng Thiểu Thiên, kể cả tại vinh quang trong phun hắn đồ bỏ đi lời nói Hoàng Thiểu Thiên, kể cả đã từng nói qua nhiều lần cho hắn sinh Bảo Bảo Hoàng Thiểu Thiên, kể cả trên giường khóc muốn hắn Hoàng Thiểu Thiên, kể cả mật huyệt kẹp lấy hắn gọi hắn chống đỡ lấy cung cửa bắn Hoàng Thiểu Thiên...

Vương Kiệt mong mỏi muốn thật lâu, đến WC toa-lét đi tẩy nước lạnh mặt làm cho mình tỉnh táo lại. Nhưng mà, mặc dù hạ thân phản ứng thối lui, trong óc của hắn vẫn như cũ suy nghĩ giống như một loại khả năng: Hoàng Thiểu Thiên, nói không chừng, có khả năng, có lẽ là mang thai con của hắn.

Nghĩ gì thế, đừng có đoán mò rồi. Vương Kiệt hi vỗ vỗ đầu, về tới phòng huấn luyện.

Chapter 20: Còn là quá độ

Chapter Text

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên tại tập hợp đủ mười cái đồng thời có hai cái chỉ đỏ giấy thử khi đó, trong nội tâm vẫn rất tỉnh táo.

Bất quá chính là mang thai mà thôi, khoa học mà giết thì tốt rồi, mọi sự như thường, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên như vậy đối với chính mình nói. Nhưng mà, hắn càng tìm tương quan tư liệu, liền càng phát ra hiện sự tình không có đơn giản như vậy. Trên thế giới cũng không có ăn xong liền có thể an tâm ngồi đợi phôi thai biến mất dược, muốn làm mất phải đi bệnh viện, vì thân người an toàn muốn, còn phải đi bệnh viện lớn, nếu như thai nhi có nhất định hình thái, liền không thuộc về dòng người phạm trù, mà là thuộc về phá thai...

Thế giới u ám.

Ở đằng kia muộn mộng thấy bị Chu trạch giai làm lớn hơn bụng về sau, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bụng thực rõ ràng càng ngày càng ... hơn lớn, bên trong con cá kia không chỉ có gặp nôn bong bóng, còn giống như biết bơi rồi, quỷ mới biết nó là làm sao làm được. Cái này có thể khổ Hoàng Thiểu Thiên, hắn ăn cơm ăn không ngon, cảm giác cũng ngủ không ngon, miễn cưỡng tập trung tinh thần ứng phó vinh quang, sống quá sau đó toàn bộ người đều tiếp cận hư thoát, đối mặt những người khác nói không nên lời nửa câu. Hơn nữa, hắn vẫn vì không bị người khác phát hiện không tới gần bất luận kẻ nào, kiên quyết không thoát khỏi áo khoác, đương nhiên cũng thật lâu không làm tình, đến mức sợ.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên không chịu đi bệnh viện, nói nhảm, nếu như bị người nhận ra thì xong rồi, đi phòng khám dởm càng là muốn chết, kết luận chính là hắn đại khái chỉ có thể tự mình nghĩ biện pháp. Thế nhưng là, tiếp tục như vậy, sớm muộn sẽ xảy ra chuyện đó a! Hoàng Thiểu Thiên tốt lo nghĩ, lo nghĩ đến lòng buồn bực, bất tri bất giác dưỡng thành một bên đập cái bụng một bên bóp ngực thói quen, bị Trịnh Hiên nôn rãnh nói có đúng hay không muốn làm mụ mụ lúc, hắn đã phẫn nộ lại sợ hãi, không biết nên hướng chỗ nào phát tiết.

❀

Ngày nọ buổi chiều, nhẫn nhịn có mười ngày Hoàng Thiểu Thiên vốn muốn dùng món đồ chơi hơi chút thoải mái một thoải mái đấy, nhưng hắn làm sao làm đều không lấy được vị trí, tựa hồ là thân thể cự tuyệt tiếp nhận loại này không có có sinh mạng cây gậy, hắn tức giận đến tiện tay một ném liền đi ngủ trưa, tiếp theo mộng thấy mình đi vào bệnh viện.

Hắn mơ mơ màng màng đi vào sản khoa, tại phòng mạch tìm được một cái nữ thầy thuốc. Nữ thầy thuốc nghe hắn nói muốn sẩy thai, lúc này không đồng ý, nói hắn đứa bé này đặc biệt trọng yếu, nhất định phải bảo trụ đấy, người nào cũng không cho đọa. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên đặc biệt đừng nóng giận, có như vậy quản người bệnh tử cung thầy thuốc không, liền thao lấy Nghiễm Phổ điên cuồng phun đồ bỏ đi lời nói, nữ thầy thuốc bị phun chịu không được, theo tay vung lên lại để cho mấy cái hộ sĩ dẫn hắn đi phòng giải phẫu.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên tiến vào phòng giải phẫu, chứng kiến cái kia có cái giá có dây đeo hư hư thực thực dùng cho SM(sadomasochism:Chứng ác-thống dâm,thích bị ngược đãi) bàn giải phẫu quay người bỏ chạy, nhưng đã quá muộn. Nơi đây hộ sĩ mỗi cái lực lớn như trâu, đơn giản chỉ cần lấy hết y phục của hắn hướng SM(sadomasochism:Chứng ác-thống dâm,thích bị ngược đãi) trên đài theo như. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên la to cũng không làm nên chuyện gì, hắn bị ép nằm ở SM(sadomasochism:Chứng ác-thống dâm,thích bị ngược đãi) trên đài, cong lên hai chân tách ra giơ lên, khoác lên hai cái có da cái đệm cái giá lên, còn bị khấu trừ đến sít sao đấy, tay cũng bị cột chắc rồi, mở rộng ra môn hộ chờ người đến trên.

Y tá trưởng đe dọa Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nói, thiếu niên, ngươi còn muốn đọa à. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên rất có cốt khí, hùng hồn hy sinh giống như rống, đọa! Vừa dứt lời, phòng giải phẫu cửa được mở ra, một cái võ trang đầy đủ bác sĩ nam đi tới, hắn yên tĩnh không nói, bước chân trầm trọng, như là mới vừa ở phim kịnh dị trong diễn xong boss tựa như. Các y tá xì xào bàn tán, cầm một quyển văn bản tài liệu cho bác sĩ nam về sau, xám xịt mà ra bên ngoài chạy, độc lưu lại Hoàng Thiểu Thiên một người bị trói tại SM(sadomasochism:Chứng ác-thống dâm,thích bị ngược đãi) trên đài hô to, dựa dựa dựa vào các ngươi thả ta lại đi a!

Bác sĩ nam mở ra văn bản tài liệu, đi đến Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bên người, cởi cái bao tay sau đặt tại Hoàng Thiểu Thiên trên bụng, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên sợ tới mức bụng cơ bắp trong nháy mắt rụt một cái.

Bác sĩ nam đeo khẩu trang cùng mũ, lại là phản quang, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên thấy không rõ hình dạng của hắn, chỉ nghe thấy hắn phốc xuy nở nụ cười một tiếng, nói: "Đừng sợ a."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cảm thấy thanh âm này có chút quen tai, nhịn xuống cái bụng bị người sờ tới sờ lui không khỏe cảm giác, hỏi: "Ngươi người nào a? Ta nhận thức ngươi sao?"

Bác sĩ nam không có trả lời, hắn thu tay lại, đeo lên cái bao tay: "Ừ, cái này đoán chừng không thể làm mất."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên quên mất lúc trước hắn xách vấn đề, hỏi tiếp: "Vì cái gì không thể?"

Bác sĩ nam nói: "Bởi vì là ma pháp này, rất mạnh."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên có chút mộng. Ma pháp? Cái gì ma pháp? Hắn là chà xát cái ma pháp cầu đi ra sao? Vân vân, gia hỏa này là ma pháp cầu mà nói vì cái gì còn có thể thai động? Ma pháp vậy là cái gì quỷ, xác định bây giờ thế giới tuyến không có đều rời đi sao? A, đúng, hắn là đang nằm mơ đâu rồi, trong mộng là bất luận cái cái gì sự tình đều không kỳ quái.

Bác sĩ nam chậm rãi nói: "Cái thế giới này ma pháp chỉ có hai cái hệ thống, một cái là ba ba ba, một cái là hắc hắc hắc. Ngươi bộ này khí quan thuộc tính mạnh phi thường, không chỉ có có thể liên tục không ngừng sinh ra ma lực, còn có thể giao phó chuyện khác vật ma pháp thuộc tính, có thể càng khô càng chặt, càng thao càng uớt, ta cho ngươi trên bình thường nạo thai dược, nó đều có thể trở thành xuân dược hấp thu. Hiện tại nó vẫn hấp thu người nào đó tinh hoa bồi dưỡng thai nhi, điển hình một cộng một lớn hơn nhị, cũng chính là đôi hạch hợp thể..."

"Bà mẹ nó ngươi liền biên đi!"

Cho dù là thân kinh bách chiến Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cũng chịu không được người khác trực tiếp nói cho hắn biết bản thân có loại này trạch nam(*) vở thiết lập, quá hạ lưu rồi, hơn nữa cái này thiết lập nghe tuyệt không khoa học, dựa theo cái kia loại thuyết pháp, chẳng lẽ hắn xuống trước mặt nhét thuốc cảm mạo đều mang cảm giác không!

"Tống lên, nếu như ngươi thật sự đặc biệt tưởng nhớ đọa, ta chỉ có thể miễn cưỡng chính mình rồi." Bác sĩ nam ung dung nói.

Bác sĩ nam vừa dứt lời, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên liền cảm giác đại sự không ổn: "Ngươi muốn như thế nào miễn cưỡng?"

Bác sĩ nam nghiêm túc nói: "Miễn cưỡng, chọc vào ngươi phía trước."

"Ta lần áo ngươi dụ dỗ gian dâm phụ nữ có thai biến thái a! !" Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nổ, nếu không phải bị dây đeo chế trụ tay chân, hắn đã sớm một nhảy dựng lên, nhảy tiến lên đi cùng bác sĩ nam đánh một chầu.

Bác sĩ nam bất đắc dĩ: "Không có biện pháp a, ngươi muốn phải không đọa, ta còn có thể dễ dàng một chút, ma pháp quyết đấu thế nhưng là rất mệt a đấy, không phải vạn bất đắc dĩ ta cũng không muốn. Huống chi đứa nhỏ này ra đời xác suất tiếp cận một, ta chỉ có thể giúp ngươi tranh thủ cái kia hơi nhỏ cơ hội."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nghe xong, lập tức mất đi giãy giụa khí lực, an tĩnh lại, nằm ở SM(sadomasochism:Chứng ác-thống dâm,thích bị ngược đãi) trên đài, nói không ra lời.

Nếu như bác sĩ nam nói là sự thật, vậy hắn là mệnh trung chú định muốn sinh hạ đứa bé này sao? Không nên a, hắn không thể sinh a, cả đời này không biết sẽ có bao nhiêu bừa bãi lộn xộn sự tình, nhân sinh đều không có hy vọng.

Bác sĩ nam thấy Hoàng Thiểu Thiên an tĩnh lại, lại mở ra văn bản tài liệu, nói: "Kỳ thật căn cứ suy tính, đứa nhỏ này rất nghe lời đấy. Hắn hội trưởng rất khá nhìn, so với người khác sớm hơn hiểu chuyện, lại có chính mình tiểu tâm tư, khả năng có chút trong nhị, bất quá vẫn là hoàn mỹ kết hợp hai người các ngươi ưu thế, thỏa mãn tay ngươi tốc chiến thuật song toàn tiêu chuẩn, thật sự đọa cũng có thể tiếc a."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nghe xong, không vui: "Ánh sáng sẽ khiến ta sinh sôi sinh, ta trận đấu làm sao bây giờ? Lam Vũ làm sao bây giờ? Hắn nghe lời có cái gì hữu dụng, ta còn có chuyện ta muốn làm, khỏi cần phải nói, ta còn không có lại để cho bố của hắn thua cái tâm phục khẩu phục, sao có thể sớm xuất ngũ?"

"Bố của hắn không phải là ngươi sao?" Bác sĩ nam nghi ngờ hỏi.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên phun máu: "Ta là nói hắn cái khác bố!"

"A, vậy hắn đúng là có hai cái bố, bất quá nha..." Bác sĩ nam nói đến một nửa không nói nữa, chẳng qua là cười.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên không quan tâm bác sĩ nam như thế nào cười, nghĩ tới trước trận đấu mùa giải như vậy thua trận trận chung kết, trong lòng của hắn sẽ không phục. Hắn muốn đường đường chính chính mà thắng đem về, nếu như không thể không sớm ly khai thi đấu trận, cái kia cùng không có lên sân khấu liền thua trận trận đấu có cái gì khác nhau?

"Bất kể thế nào nói, ta còn muốn cầm vô địch, ta không thể dừng lại." Hoàng Thiểu Thiên kiên trì nói.

Bác sĩ nam gật đầu, vỗ vỗ Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cánh tay: "Trận đấu không có việc gì, ngươi chỉ cần định kỳ ma pháp dưỡng thai, tốt nhất là lợi dụng cái khác bố, liền không cần lo lắng hài tử dài không được khá. Hơn nữa ngươi không cởi quần áo, bất luận kẻ nào đều nhìn không ra ngươi mang bầu, tối đa béo một chút."

"Thật sự?" Hoàng Thiểu Thiên hỏi.

"Đương nhiên." Bác sĩ nam khẳng định nói, "Nói tất cả đây là ma pháp, người bình thường nhìn không thấy ma pháp đấy."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên hơi có chút an tâm, ít nhất hắn không sẽ lộ tẩy, mới có thể kiên trì tiếp tục trận đấu... Vân vân, người này mới vừa nói cái gì kia mà, ma pháp dưỡng thai? Ngọa tào đó không phải là ba ba ba, cùng hắc hắc hắc sao? Hắn vẫn nói gì đó, tốt nhất là lợi dụng hắn cái khác bố, ngọa tào chẳng lẽ hắn còn muốn nâng cao phình bụng đánh bay đi thành phố S Luân Hồi dưới lầu trông mong mà các loại Chu trạch giai không!

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên lập tức bị cái kia hình ảnh lôi tỉnh, hắn nhìn chằm chằm vào trần nhà, thật lâu không thể tiêu tan.

Ước chừng mười phút sau, tiếng đập cửa vang lên, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nhảy mà một cái từ trên giường đứng lên, lảo đảo mà đi hướng cửa.

"Người nào a?" Hoàng Thiểu Thiên kéo dài thanh âm hỏi.

"Hoàng thiếu gia, là ta, có người tìm." Trịnh Hiên thanh âm từ phía sau cửa truyền đến.

Trịnh Hiên? Có người tìm hắn? Người nào a? Hoàng Thiểu Thiên chính cảm giác kỳ quái, có thể tốc độ tay nhanh hơn hắn não tốc độ, tại hắn kịp phản ứng có lẽ hỏi trước một chút trước, hắn đã mở ra khóa, nhập lại thuận tay mở cửa, đối mặt đứng ở ngoài cửa Trịnh Hiên, cùng Chu trạch giai, cùng Vương Kiệt hi.

Chapter 21: Vương Chu vàng

Chapter Text

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên vẻ mặt mộng bức, Chu trạch giai vẻ mặt khẩn trương, Vương Kiệt hi vẻ mặt thong dong, Trịnh Hiên vẻ mặt không phải lỗi của ta, là bọn hắn bức của ta.

"Tiến vào, tiến vào, không nên đứng ở cửa ra vào."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nghiêng người nhượng ra thông đạo. Ngoài cửa ba người liếc nhìn nhau, Vương Kiệt hi liền đi tới ở bên cạnh cởi giày, Chu trạch giai thấy thế cũng theo tiến đến. Tại Trịnh Hiên cũng chuẩn bị lúc đi vào, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên xông lên trước đem hắn ra bên ngoài đẩy.

"Vì cái gì! Vì cái gì ta không thể đi vào? Hoàng thiếu gia ngươi cùng ta đồng đội yêu đâu!"

"Ngươi giúp đỡ địch nhân dẫn đường phản đồ vẫn cùng ta nói chuyện gì đồng đội yêu!"

"Ta đây liền ở bên cạnh ta không lĩnh hội..."

"Ăn thỉ rồi ngươi! !"

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên đem Trịnh Hiên cửa quan ở ngoài cửa, khóa trái, chìa khoá vẫn cắm vào ổ khóa lấy phòng ngừa vạn nhất. Thu thập xong bên này, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên thở ra một hơi, sau đó nhớ tới gian phòng của mình vẫn lưu lại đang không có chỉnh đốn nguyên thủy trạng thái.

Loạn không có vấn đề, mỗi người tư nhân không gian bao nhiêu có chút loạn, nhưng mà, món đồ chơi thả ở bên ngoài liền có vấn đề. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên quay người mặt hướng trong phòng lúc, Chu trạch giai chính cẩn thận từng li từng tí mà đem xoay thành đoàn thảm nhấc lên phủ ở một thứ gì, Vương Kiệt hi yên lặng nhìn xem, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên một cái đỏ mặt.

"Các ngươi!" Hoàng Thiểu Thiên quát bảo ngưng lại hai người, "Đột nhiên đến Lam Vũ tìm ta làm cái gì? Vẫn hai cái đã hẹn ở cùng đi, các ngươi nói như vậy đi ra ngoài muốn lên lớn tin tức đấy!"

"Không, chúng ta chẳng qua là tại cửa ra vào đụng phải, trùng hợp mà thôi." Vương Kiệt hi thản nhiên nói, Chu trạch giai gật đầu nhận thức.

"Vậy lại càng kỳ quái, đến cùng có chuyện gì a?" Hoàng Thiểu Thiên kéo qua ghế xoay ngồi xuống, "Ngồi đi."

Vương Kiệt hi cùng Chu trạch giai tại Hoàng Thiểu Thiên trên giường nhỏ ngồi xuống, hai người thoạt nhìn tâm sự nặng nề, đều không mở miệng được. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên dùng ánh mắt ý bảo Chu trạch giai nói chuyện, Chu trạch giai ánh mắt né tránh, cuối cùng ánh mắt chỉ hướng lồng ngực của hắn trở xuống bộ vị. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên lập tức nhớ tới trong mộng bác sĩ nam nói lời, giật nhẹ góc áo đắp kín bụng. Nhưng mà, Vương Kiệt hi cũng nhìn chằm chằm vào bụng của hắn nhìn, hắn nhịn không được nói: "Nhìn cái gì vậy, không phải là ăn mập điểm sao? Có cái gì tốt nhìn đấy, các ngươi đến cùng có chuyện gì, chính các ngươi nói a."

Vương Kiệt hi than nhẹ một tiếng, nói: "Ta tới là muốn xác nhận một sự kiện, đây đối với ngươi cũng rất trọng yếu. Cái kia chính là, ngươi trong khoảng thời gian này béo phì, nguyên nhân ngươi thật sự rõ ràng sao?"

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên lắp bắp kinh hãi, Vương Kiệt hi sẽ hỏi hắn vấn đề này, có nghĩa là hắn khả năng phát giác được chân tướng, có thể hắn làm sao làm được? Thầy tướng số? Khi bọn hắn phát sinh quan hệ lúc trước, Vương Kiệt hi liền hướng hắn biểu hiện ra qua nhìn tướng mạo, xem tướng tay, nhìn số tử vi các loại huyền học hứng thú yêu thích, gặp thầy tướng số không phải không có thể tưởng tượng sự tình.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên không muốn vào lúc này yếu thế, liền mạnh miệng nói: "Ta đều nói qua a, chính là ăn mập!"

"Chu đội, ngươi cứ nói đi?" Vương Kiệt hi quay đầu hỏi Chu trạch giai.

"Ừ..." Chu trạch giai nói cũng không được gì.

Đêm đó mộng thấy mình làm lớn Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bụng về sau, hắn cảm thấy thẹn vài ngày cũng không có khôi phục lại, đang nhìn Lam Vũ trận đấu tiếp sóng lúc, hắn cảm giác, cảm thấy Hoàng Thiểu Thiên vậy có điểm tồn tại cảm giác bụng nhỏ là mình phạm sai lầm. Hắn là thật không rõ tại sao phải nhiều lần mơ tới Hoàng Thiểu Thiên là nửa cái nữ hài, xoắn xuýt đến tột đỉnh, nghĩ đến quan tâm nhiều hơn người thật có thể tránh miễn cái loại này tưởng tượng đi, liền tới Lam Vũ tìm người, ai ngờ lại đụng phải Vương Kiệt hi. Nếu như hiện tại chẳng qua là hắn và Hoàng Thiểu Thiên hai người một chỗ mà nói, thật là tốt biết bao.

Vương Kiệt hi thấy Chu trạch giai không nói lời nào, ước chừng đoán được hắn đang suy nghĩ gì, bởi vì hắn cũng có đồng cảm. Nếu như hiện tại chỉ có hắn và Hoàng Thiểu Thiên hai người, hắn rất có nắm chắc hỏi ra chân thật lý do, nhưng hiện tại có người thứ ba ở đây, hắn không thể đơn giản xuất kích. Quá xoắn xuýt rồi, cần cửa khẩu đột phá, nếu như không có, chỉ có thể bản thân sáng tạo.

Mà Hoàng Thiểu Thiên trong nội tâm cũng đang suy nghĩ chuyện gì. Tại vừa rồi trong mộng, bác sĩ nam nói cho hắn biết muốn đa lợi dụng hài tử cha của hắn ma pháp dưỡng thai, hiện tại hài tử cha của hắn đã đến, nhưng còn nhiều thêm cái Vương Kiệt hi, làm sao bây giờ? Như thế nào mới có thể thể diện địa chi ra Vương Kiệt hi, lại không xấu hổ mà lại để cho Chu trạch giai quay về trước khi đi là bạn tri kỷ sự tình chịu trách nhiệm đây? Nghĩ đi nghĩ lại, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cùng Chu trạch giai bốn mắt nhìn nhau, dán cùng một chỗ.

Vương Kiệt hi chú ý tới Hoàng Thiểu Thiên ánh mắt toàn bộ rơi vào Chu trạch giai trên người, tâm hắn sinh không vui, quyết định ra ngoan chiêu đánh vỡ cân bằng, vì vậy hắn nói: "Ngươi có nghĩ tới hay không, ngươi có thể là mang thai con của ta."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên mãnh liệt quay đầu lại: "Vương Kiệt hi ngươi điên rồi ngươi, cái gì sức tưởng tượng!"

Vương Kiệt hi nói tiếp: "Toàn bộ minh tinh cái kia mấy đêm rồi ngươi tận cùng bên trong nhất cung cửa đặc biệt tưởng nhớ muốn ta, ngươi đã quên?"

Chu trạch giai khiếp sợ, nguyên lai Hoàng Thiểu Thiên lại cùng Vương Kiệt hi ở cùng một chỗ? Chuyện gì xảy ra, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên đến cùng có hay không cùng Dụ Văn Châu cùng một chỗ? Không, nghe vào Hoàng Thiểu Thiên là ở toàn bộ minh tinh lúc cùng Vương Kiệt hi yêu đương vụng trộm? Vẫn có bọn họ nói cái gì, nam nhân ở đâu ra miệng tử cung, tuy rằng hắn dù sao vẫn là mộng thấy có nữ nhân khí quan Hoàng Thiểu Thiên, nhưng mà... Ồ?

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên tức giận đến nhanh phát điên: "Cái gì cửa không cửa đấy, nào có loại người như ngươi nói lung tung đấy, ngươi xem Chu trạch giai đều bị ngươi dọa bối rối!"

Vương Kiệt hi lơ đễnh: "Có sao? Chúng ta không đều là của ngươi pháo bạn bè sao?"

Ta không phải là nha! Chu trạch giai trong lòng hò hét, cảm giác mình giống như bỏ lỡ mấy cái ức.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên không biết như thế nào phản bác, nhưng vẫn là không phục: "Vậy thì có sao, coi như là ta có con, đó cũng là Chu trạch giai đấy, cùng ngươi không có quan hệ."

Vương Kiệt hi sắc mặt tối sầm lại, nhìn về phía Chu trạch giai. Hắn là thật không nghĩ tới, ngắn ngủn mấy tháng, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cùng cái này bề ngoài giống như nhu thuận hiểu chuyện người quan hệ đi tới lớn như vậy một bước, vậy mà sẽ như thế khẳng định nói là Chu trạch giai hài tử, giữa bọn họ cuối cùng xảy ra chuyện gì?

Chu trạch giai chỉ cảm thấy nồi từ phía trên đáp xuống, hắn không có cùng Hoàng Thiểu Thiên phát sinh qua quan hệ a? Không đúng, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên thật có thể mang thai sao? Vương Kiệt hi trong mắt địch ý đâm vào Chu trạch giai đứng ngồi không yên, hắn vội vàng nói: "Ta không phải là, ta không có."

"Chu trạch giai, ngươi không phải làm bộ không biết." Hoàng Thiểu Thiên là Chu trạch giai ý đồ bỏ nồi đi vì tức giận, "Tuy rằng không biết vì cái gì ngươi còn có thể ma pháp, nhưng đêm hôm đó biến thành ngỗng tại bờ sông đem nơi đây làm lớn không phải là ngươi sao?"

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nói qua, xoát mà vén lên quần áo, Chu trạch giai cùng Vương Kiệt hi đồng thời ngây ngẩn cả người.

Quần áo phủ ở lúc, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bụng chẳng qua là nhìn qua không có như vậy bằng phẳng, hiện tại quần áo xốc lên, lồi ra cảm giác trở nên hết sức rõ ràng. Eo của hắn một chút cũng không có dài thịt dấu hiệu, chỉ có bụng tại đi phía trước dài, hiển nhiên không phải là bình thường béo phì. Mỗi ngày có thể chứng kiến thân thể này người có lẽ không thể phát hiện, cách mấy tháng thậm chí một năm trở lên bọn hắn nhưng là có thể liếc nhìn ra biến hóa.

Lúc trước suy đoán cùng tưởng tượng ra được xác thực chứng nhận, Vương Kiệt hi đã lo lắng lại không cam lòng, bờ sông là cái gì? Bọn hắn đều chơi đùa dã chiến? Mà Chu trạch giai tức thì đã mừng rỡ lại sợ hãi, hắn mộng thấy mình biến thành thiên nga tìm được Hoàng Thiểu Thiên, như thế nào Hoàng Thiểu Thiên sẽ biết cái này mộng?

"Ta chỉ là mộng đến mà thôi, cũng không có thật sự..." Chu trạch giai vì chính mình biện bạch.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên tiếp theo hắn mà nói nói: "Ta cũng mơ tới rồi. Ngươi xem, chúng ta đều làm đồng dạng mộng, nói rõ đây không phải đơn thuần mộng, là ma pháp. Trong mộng bị ngươi làm sau khi lớn lên ta lập tức thì có thai động, không là của ngươi còn có thể là của người nào?"

"..." Chu trạch giai bị thuyết phục rồi, hắn tại thành phố S giao đại giáo công nhân viên chức cư xá lớn lên, mưa dầm thấm đất, biết rõ cái thế giới này tồn tại ma pháp, tuyệt không cảm thấy Hoàng Thiểu Thiên luận cứ luận điểm kỳ quái.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nói tiếp: "Hơn nữa, ma pháp làm ra đồ vật sẽ phải dùng ma pháp dưỡng thai. Ngươi đã bây giờ đang ở nơi đây, ta liền trực tiếp nói. Về sau ngươi có rảnh sẽ phải đến ta bên này làm nhiều làm, không nên hỏi ta vì cái gì, đây đều là thiết lập."

Chu trạch giai ngơ ngác gật đầu, nội tâm tiểu nhân nâng từ trên trời giáng xuống đụng gốm sứ ước hẹn pháo tiểu Hoàng Thiểu Thiên không biết nên làm cái gì bây giờ.

Vương Kiệt hi nhìn không được rồi, ma pháp bất ma pháp hắn không rõ ràng lắm, nhưng hắn chính là nhìn không được Hoàng Thiểu Thiên đang tại hắn trước mặt ước hẹn Chu trạch giai, còn là lấy loại này lấy cớ.

Vương Kiệt hi lạnh lùng mở miệng nói: "Hài tử càng có thể là ta đấy, muốn làm cũng nên là ta đến."

Chu trạch giai kinh nghi mà nhìn chằm chằm vào Vương Kiệt hi, không thể tin được cái này người thi hội bứt tranh tại chỗ cắt ra Hồ.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên mãn bất tại hồ hỏi: "Ngươi dựa vào cái gì nói như vậy?"

Vương Kiệt hi trả lời: "Ngươi có thể cảm nhận được thai động, nói rõ hài tử nhanh bốn tháng rồi, toàn bộ minh tinh khoảng cách hiện tại ước chừng bốn tháng, chính ngươi nhớ tới khi đó ngươi bên trong có bao nhiêu yêu thích ta."

"Dựa vào ngươi..."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên rất muốn phản bác, có thể một hồi tưởng lại toàn bộ minh tinh khi đó Vương Kiệt hi như thế nào thao hắn đấy, thân thể của hắn mà bắt đầu khô nóng. Vài ngày không được đến an ủi mật huyệt bạo động lấy, bết bát hơn chính là, hắn vẫn cảm thấy bên trong cá con cũng nhổ ra cái bong bóng, tựa hồ là nhắc nhở hắn thừa cơ bổ sung chút ít ma pháp. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên muốn che bốc lên bong bóng chỗ đó, đúng lúc này, Chu trạch giai về phía trước thò tay, đặt tại Hoàng Thiểu Thiên trên bụng, bên trong vừa vặn lại bốc lên cái bong bóng đi ra.

"Oa, ngươi làm gì thế a!" Hoàng Thiểu Thiên kêu la.

"Là của ta." Chu trạch giai lời thề son sắt nói, "Bởi vì bố đã đến, vì vậy hài tử triển khai."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên muốn đem Chu trạch giai tay giật ra, do do dự dự mà sử dụng không hơn lực lượng. Chu trạch giai nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve bụng của hắn, tay kia chưởng nhiệt độ làm vài ngày đều không được đến vuốt ve hắn cảm thấy rất thoải mái, còn muốn lại bị sờ một lát.

Vương Kiệt hi sách một tiếng, cũng đứng dậy thò tay, nhưng hắn không có nhắm trúng Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bụng, mà là nhìn theo Hoàng Thiểu Thiên lỏng loẹt suy sụp suy sụp quần ngủ ống quần khe hở sờ đến bên đùi, thẳng đến chỗ hiểm.

"Bà mẹ nó ngươi hướng ở đâu sờ a! !"

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên một chút đè lại Vương Kiệt hi cổ tay, đáng tiếc tay trái khí lực so ra kém Vương Kiệt hi tay phải. Trong khi giãy chết, Vương Kiệt hi đầu ngón tay cách đồ lót gãi cái kia chỗ cánh hoa, ngủ trưa lúc trước không được đến thỏa mãn dục vọng trong nháy mắt bị làm thức tỉnh, huyệt thịt đều phối hợp mà co rút lại đứng lên.

"Cùng ta làm, ngươi thai động gặp càng cường liệt, vì vậy hắn nhất định là của ta." Vương Kiệt hi đứng đắn nghiêm túc nói.

"Có tật xấu a!"

Cho dù Hoàng Thiểu Thiên vẻ mặt phẫn hận, Chu trạch giai thực sự nhìn ra Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cũng không có ngăn cản Vương Kiệt hi làm như vậy. Hắn đối với Vương Kiệt hi lau mắt mà nhìn, lập tức minh bạch vì cái gì Hoàng Thiểu Thiên sẽ ở Vương Kiệt hi cùng Dụ Văn Châu giữa lắc lư bất định, bởi vì hai người kia cách chơi đều rất hạ lưu, đúng là Hoàng Thiểu Thiên ưa thích này chủng loại hình, không cách nào nhìn thẳng!

Không thể thua. Chu trạch giai nghĩ đến đứng ở Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bên người, dán tại Hoàng Thiểu Thiên trên bụng tay hướng phía dưới, vù vù trượt vào trong quần lót cầm chặt đã có chút ít đứng thẳng dương vật vỗ về chơi đùa.

"Chu trạch giai!"

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên muốn qua đời, hai người đều chơi như vậy hắn, thói quen hưởng lạc hắn nào có cái gì định lực ngăn cản bọn hắn. Trái lại, ngoại bộ nhỏ vụn khoái cảm dần dần chồng chất, lại để cho bên trong huyệt thịt càng thêm hưng phấn, nhao nhao chảy ra bôi trơn mật dịch thể, làm hắn khó chịu nổi. Cũng không biết có phải hay không bởi vì có cái khác bố ở đây, hắn thậm chí có thể cảm giác được chỗ sâu nhất hoa tâm rất ngứa, hâm nóng đấy, đều muốn chút gì đó... Hoàng Thiểu Thiên xấu hổ đỏ mặt, nhịn không được hừ hừ, dương vật tùy theo chảy ra một cổ nhiệt lưu, khuấy động chỗ đó Chu trạch giai tay động tác nhanh hơn.

Vương Kiệt hi cảm thấy tay chỉ làm cho địa phương dần dần trở nên ẩm ướt hoạt hoạt, nhịn không được câu dẫn ra khóe miệng. Hắn quan sát Hoàng Thiểu Thiên biểu lộ, chỉ thấy cái này vừa rồi lại nhao nhao lại náo người hôm nay cau mày, cắn môi, dường như chịu ủy khuất lớn lao.

"Không thích?" Vương Kiệt hi hỏi, tạm thời dừng lại động tác trên tay.

"Hai người các ngươi..." Hoàng Thiểu Thiên đỏ mặt nói, "Cởi quần lại làm cho a hỗn đản!"

Vương Kiệt hi cùng Chu trạch giai đối mặt, rồi sau đó bừng tỉnh đại ngộ, không hẹn mà cùng mà thu tay lại. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên chuyển đến trên giường nằm ngang, hai chân vẫn đạp trên mặt đất, hắn bắt đầu thoát khỏi quần của mình, lộ ra nhếch lên dưới dương vật là cánh hoa thấp thoáng thủy sắc hồng nhuận phơn phớt mật huyệt. Vỗ về chơi đùa lập tức ẩm ướt thành như vậy, nhìn qua cũng biết là đói quá lâu đói luống cuống.

Chu trạch giai lần đầu tại thanh tỉnh trạng thái dưới nhìn thẳng Hoàng Thiểu Thiên hạ thể, hắn nghi ngờ trong lòng cuối cùng là đã có đáp án. Tuy rằng vẫn không rõ ràng lắm hắn vì sao sớm biết rõ Hoàng Thiểu Thiên có như vậy bí mật nhập lại qua lại nằm mơ, việc cấp bách là muốn theo như lúc trước đã nói rồi đấy như vậy ma pháp dưỡng thai, chứng minh hài tử là hắn đấy. Hắn nửa quỳ tại Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bên người, cúi người đi hôn môi Hoàng Thiểu Thiên khóe môi.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bưng lấy Chu trạch giai mặt, đem hắn kéo qua đi lời lẽ đụng vào nhau, dụ dỗ khiến cho hắn đem bờ vai của mình áp trên giường gặm hôn, không hề câu thúc, lại vung lên trên thân quần áo, ưỡn ngực muốn cho hắn sờ sờ. Chu trạch giai làm sao sẽ không trả lời Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nhu cầu, hắn lập tức sờ đến Hoàng Thiểu Thiên ngực phải trước núm vú, tại quầng vú bốn phía nhẹ hoa, thỉnh thoảng xoa nhẹ cái kia hơi rất viên thịt nhỏ lại để cho Hoàng Thiểu Thiên thoải mái mà hút môi của hắn.

Bên kia, Vương Kiệt hi đã thoát khỏi tốt quần, hắn thấy Chu trạch giai bề bộn nhiều việc an ủi Hoàng Thiểu Thiên phía trên, liền cũng không có lên tiếng. Thế nhưng là cái sừng này tốc độ thật sự là không tốt tiến vào, bất đắc dĩ, hắn chỉ có thể tạm thời đình chỉ dục vọng, đem ngón tay cắm đi vào.

"Ừ ừ ~! ! A...! Hừ ~ "

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên hôn Chu trạch giai môi, rên rỉ tất cả đều đặt ở trong cổ họng, rầu rĩ đấy, rất là đáng thương. Vương Kiệt hi ngón tay tại trong mật huyệt lại gảy lại đào, rõ ràng động tác thô bạo, lại có thể cường ngạnh mà bức ra hắn khoái cảm. Hắn tự tay đi kéo Vương Kiệt hi cánh tay, ý bảo hắn điểm nhẹ, nhưng Vương Kiệt hi cũng không thèm để ý, ngược lại lại cắm vào một ngón tay, ở bên trong mô phỏng khuếch trương, tách ra Nhục Bích.

Khéo léo mật huyệt chịu không được như vậy đùa bỡn, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên đau đến thẳng hừ hừ, hai chân khép lại, đầu gối qua lại lề mề. Chu trạch giai thương tiếc Hoàng Thiểu Thiên, hắn buông ra Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bờ môi, đứng dậy nhìn lại, muốn gọi Vương Kiệt hi không nên như vậy, rồi lại chú ý tới Hoàng Thiểu Thiên dương vật vẫn đang cao cao đứng thẳng, không có chút nào đau quá mức dấu hiệu. Hắn kinh ngạc mà nhìn trên giường vào xem lấy sâu thở gấp, ánh mắt đều không mở ra được Hoàng Thiểu Thiên, đột nhiên có chút minh bạch Hoàng Thiểu Thiên thân thể là như thế nào một loại cấu tạo.

"Hoàng Thiểu Thiên..." Chu trạch giai nhẹ giọng hô, lần nữa cúi người, lần này, hắn nhắm trúng chính là vừa rồi đùa bỡn qua núm vú, nhẹ nhàng ngậm lấy cái kia trắng nõn viên thịt sau đó, chính là một hồi đè ép xay nghiền kiểu mút vào, hút đến chiêm chiếp vang lên.

"Ô! Cáp ~ các ngươi, các ngươi... Ừ, đau ~" ngực tê dại cảm giác cùng hạ thể truyền đến đột ngột xúc cảm làm Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nói không nên lời đầy đủ. Đau, lại thoải mái, nhưng mà còn chưa đủ, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên sốt ruột mà đong đưa thân thể muốn giảm bớt hư không, hắn một tay miễn cưỡng bắt lấy Vương Kiệt hi cánh tay, một tay đặt tại Chu trạch giai cái ót lên, sử dụng đều sử dụng không hơn kình phong.

Quen thuộc Hoàng Thiểu Thiên thân thể Vương Kiệt hi tự nhiên nhìn ra được Hoàng Thiểu Thiên chân thật ý tưởng, cái này trên giường quơ đầu hô đau người kỳ thật đang tại khát vọng nam nhân tiến vào. Mật huyệt không biết chảy bao nhiêu nước đi ra, sớm đã làm ướt tay của hắn, mà bên trong huyệt thịt càng là nóng bỏng, nỗ lực mà khẽ hấp vừa thu lại, phảng phất là ở cạnh lấy ngón tay của hắn tự an ủi, tao phải hơn tính mạng. Có con người sẽ là loại này phản ứng sao? Vương Kiệt hi cực độ hưng phấn, nếu như không phải là cái này tư thế cơ thể không tốt cắm vào, hắn đã sớm khóc khan Hoàng Thiểu Thiên rồi.

"Các ngươi, ô ~ hừ ~ mau vào, ..." Hoàng Thiểu Thiên chịu không được cái kia càng ngày càng mạnh cảm giác trống rổng, hắn hừ hừ nói xuất thân thân thể nhu cầu, một bên hướng giữa giường trước mặt hoạt động, nỗ lực gãy lên hai chân giẫm ở mép giường, muốn để cho bọn họ nhanh lên tiến vào, Tùy Tiện cái nào đều tốt.

Nếu như Hoàng Thiểu Thiên đã nói như vậy, Chu trạch giai liền không hề cọ sát hắn núm vú, đứng dậy giải thắt lưng của mình thoát khỏi quần. Mà sớm đã thoát khỏi tốt quần Vương Kiệt hi tức thì rút tay ra, vỗ vỗ Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bờ mông.

"Ngươi nằm sấp lấy, bờ mông nâng chút cao, cái tư thế này ta không tốt chọc vào."

Vương Kiệt hi nói trắng ra. Chu trạch giai nhìn chằm chằm Vương Kiệt hi liếc, Vương Kiệt hi cũng không thèm để ý.

"Vương Kiệt hi ngươi là tên khốn kiếp..."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên lẩm bẩm, thử nâng lên eo, sau đó vô lực mà rơi xuống. Tựa như Vương Kiệt hi nói như vậy, cái tư thế này không tốt cắm vào, hắn liền trở mình, quỳ sấp trên giường, bờ mông đối với Vương Kiệt hi. Vương Kiệt hi cười cười, nắm chắc Hoàng Thiểu Thiên eo liền chuẩn bị cắm vào.

Mắt thấy Vương Kiệt hi sẽ phải lên Hoàng Thiểu Thiên, Chu trạch giai vội vàng lên tiếng: "Chờ một chút..."

"Cái ... A ~! A ừ! ! Ha ha ~!"

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên quay đầu nhìn Chu trạch giai, Vương Kiệt hi nhưng không có dừng lại, thừa dịp Hoàng Thiểu Thiên lực chú ý chuyển di đâm một cái đến cùng. Cực nóng huyệt thịt tầng tầng lớp lớp bảo trụ hắn mãnh liệt hút, hắn sâu thở gấp vài cái, lúc này mới khắc chế muốn ngoan đỉnh hoa tâm xúc động. Ở trong đó dù sao có thể là con của hắn, muốn thật sự đỉnh hư mất sẽ không tốt.

"Ha... Ừ, cáp ~ tốt, tốt dãn ra A......"

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nằm sấp trên giường, hư không mấy ngày mật huyệt bị xỏ xuyên kích thích cảm giác làm hắn đánh mất sở hữu khí lực, hai tay đều nhịn không được. Vương Kiệt hi dương vật tạo ra thân thể của hắn chỗ sâu nhất, chỗ đó trên thành thịt che kín đặc thù đầu dây thần kinh, chỉ là có xúc cảm khiến cho hắn sảng đến da đầu run lên. Quy đầu lại vừa vặn đỉnh tại cung trước mồm dừng lại, chỗ đó chẳng biết tại sao càng ngứa, hắn há mồm thở dốc, không biết nên làm thế nào mới tốt.

Vương Kiệt hi vuốt ve Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bụng, thuận thế bắt đầu đút vào. Hắn động tác không nhanh, cũng không mãnh liệt, chẳng qua là mỗi một cái đều chính vừa vặn tốt đứng ở cung trước mồm, thoáng khiêu khích liền thối lui. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên theo trong cơ thể cái kia cột vật cứng vận động một tiếng lại một âm thanh mà sâu thở gấp, dù cho Vương Kiệt hi đỉnh làm cho giữa có rất nhiều không đương thời gian, hắn cũng suy nghĩ không được ly biệt là bất luận cái cái gì sự tình, chỉ biết là vểnh lên bờ mông lại để cho Vương Kiệt hi sâu hơn vào một chút, giúp hắn, bắn ít đồ đi ra cho ăn no bụng bạo động hoa tâm.

Đứng ngoài quan sát Chu trạch giai rất là không cam lòng, xem ra, Vương Kiệt hi còn muốn thật lâu mới có thể chấm dứt trận này tính sự tình, đến lúc đó hắn còn có thể làm cái gì? Hắn cẩn thận chuyển đến Hoàng Thiểu Thiên phía trước, dựa vào tường ngồi xuống, bởi như vậy hạ thể của hắn liền trực chỉ Hoàng Thiểu Thiên mặt.

"Hoàng Thiểu Thiên..."

Chu trạch giai nhẹ giọng kêu gọi, bị Vương Kiệt hi đính đến chóng mặt Hoàng Thiểu Thiên miễn cưỡng mở mắt ra, liền chứng kiến cái kia cột tráng kiện đến không thể nói lý côn thịt chỉ mình, lập tức bị sợ đến. Lý trí của hắn không phải là rất muốn cửa, nhưng Vương Kiệt hi đính đến hắn hợp cũng không khép miệng được, thân thể vẫn vi phạm ý chí của hắn, vì đạt được thêm nữa bị đồng ý khoái cảm, thúc giục hắn ngậm lấy Chu trạch giai đồ vật. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cầm giữ không được, lè lưỡi thè lưỡi ra liếm đi trên mặt đầu cặc một chút mặn tanh chất lỏng, tiếp theo há miệng ngậm đi vào.

Chu trạch giai sảng khoái mà thở dài, hắn không nghĩ tới Hoàng Thiểu Thiên thật sự nguyện ý thè lưỡi ra liếm hắn, không chỉ có như thế, vẫn nức nở cố gắng đem hắn lớn cột ngậm vào càng sâu. Hắn có thể tưởng tượng đến Hoàng Thiểu Thiên là như thế nào mở ra miệng khang dung nạp hắn, như thế nào hoạt động đầu lưỡi liếm láp cán, thì như thế nào bởi vì đội lên yết hầu phát ra cô A... thanh âm, mừng rỡ như điên, hận không thể cưỡng ép đem Hoàng Thiểu Thiên chiếm thành của mình.

"Hoàng Thiểu Thiên, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên..."

Có như vậy trong nháy mắt, Chu trạch giai rất đau lòng Hoàng Thiểu Thiên, có thể dục vọng một khi vọt lên đầu đến sẽ rất khó lại ức chế trở về. Hắn kinh không ngừng hấp dẫn, hai tay tại Hoàng Thiểu Thiên lông xù đầu vuốt lên vuốt xuống, chậm rãi thẳng lưng, đội lên Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cổ họng, nghe thấy âm thanh tiếng kêu đau đớn.

Vương Kiệt hi thấy Hoàng Thiểu Thiên vậy mà nguyện ý cho Chu trạch giai bú liếm, trong nội tâm đặc biệt không thoải mái, bởi vì hắn đến nay không có thụ qua như thế đãi ngộ. Hắn ôm ổn Hoàng Thiểu Thiên eo, lấy lại bình tĩnh, tiếp theo đột nhiên tăng thêm tốc độ, lưu lại tại chỗ sâu nhất nhẹ nhàng mà qua lại thao làm cho, rút cuộc đụng vào cung trên miệng.

"A...! Cô A..., ừ ~! , ừ ~, ❤! ? ! !"

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên ẩn chứa Chu trạch giai lớn cột khóc rên rỉ, Vương Kiệt hi dương vật như vậy trực tiếp dùng sức mà đỉnh hoa tâm, đính đến hắn thiết thiết thực thực cảm thấy chứa hài tử tử cung đều nhanh di chuyển vị trí, bụng đều đáng sợ mà lồi ra một khối. Hắn cực sợ, nhưng mà bị thô bạo đối đãi thân thể hướng đại não truyền lại hoàn toàn trái lại tín hiệu, làm hắn thoải mái đến muốn thét lên, cao thấp hai cái miệng đồng thời căng thẳng ở trong đó tàn sát bừa bãi cây thịt như thế nào đều không thả ra.

Vương Kiệt hi cùng Chu trạch giai đều bị Hoàng Thiểu Thiên hút đến cực kỳ sảng khoái, không hẹn mà cùng mà thở dài, càng thêm dùng sức mà qua lại thao khô, không bao lâu sẽ đem Hoàng Thiểu Thiên thao đến ô anh thẳng gọi là. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên thoải mái điên rồi, không thể trôi chảy hô hấp cảm thụ càng là sâu hơn trong cơ thể giác quan, hắn không bị khống chế mà hung hăng xoắn lấy Vương Kiệt hi côn thịt, không khống chế tựa như xuất tinh, đồng thời đại lượng dâm thủy từ mật huyệt phun ra mà ra. Vương Kiệt hi ngược lại là không nghĩ tới tiền hậu giáp kích có thể sử dụng Hoàng Thiểu Thiên kẹp chặt như vậy nhanh, dùng sức chen đến chỗ sâu nhất quán chú tinh hoa.

Tại cao trào Hỗn Độn thời khắc, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên dị thường rõ ràng mà cảm thấy Vương Kiệt hi tinh dịch xuất tại hắn cung trên miệng, cái này cảm giác kỳ quái như thế nào đều lái đi không được. Qua một hồi lâu, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên từ trong cao triều lấy lại sức lực, Vương Kiệt hi cũng từ thân thể của hắn hút ra. Hắn vô thức co rút lại thành trong, bên trong trống rỗng đấy, cảm giác trống rổng lại so với làm lúc trước càng lớn.

Chuyện gì xảy ra a... Hoàng Thiểu Thiên phun ra trong miệng còn gắng gượng côn thịt, xoa xoa cái bụng.

"Làm sao vậy?" Vương Kiệt hi hỏi.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên không muốn để ý đến hắn, rầm rì đứng lên, vịn Chu trạch giai vai, muốn ngồi đến Chu trạch giai trên háng dùng phía dưới cái miệng nhỏ nhắn ăn vào đi.

"Coi như cũng được sao?" Chu trạch giai nhịn không được hỏi, tuy rằng hắn nhiều lần mơ tới Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bị địt kêu khóc, thật sự nhìn thấy Hoàng Thiểu Thiên rơi lệ hãy để cho hắn có chút bất an.

"Chưa đủ, ta bên trong vẫn... Ô..."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nhỏ giọng nói nhỏ, nhắm ngay quy đầu liền hướng ngồi xuống đi. Cho dù là đã bị mở ra hơn nữa cao trào qua huyệt đạo cũng vì Chu trạch giai nhỏ kinh hô, tựa hồ cũng có thể nghe thấy huyệt thịt bị tráng kiện cây thịt nghiền ép đến nước chảy thanh âm.

Chu trạch giai hôn môi Hoàng Thiểu Thiên ngực, hắn nắm ở Hoàng Thiểu Thiên eo, tiếp theo sờ đến Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bắp đùi dùng sức xuống theo như, thoáng cái phá vỡ bên trong bị ngay ngắn bao bọc cảm thụ hơn nữa Hoàng Thiểu Thiên đột nhiên cao vút rên rỉ, làm nội tâm của hắn tràn đầy cực lớn cảm giác thỏa mãn. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên mút nhẹ, ôm Chu trạch giai bả vai bắt đầu lại một vòng hoan ái.

...

Sau khi kết thúc, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nằm ở trên giường thở dốc, tạm thời vẫn không còn khí lực mặc vào quần. Hắn ôm bụng vuốt ve, vẫn như cũ cảm thấy bên trong rất không đúng. Cái kia cũng không phải bị Vương Kiệt hi cùng Chu trạch giai thay phiên chọc cho chọc xảy ra vấn đề rồi, mà thì không cách nào ức chế không có giảm bớt chút nào cảm giác trống rổng, chính không có hảo ý mà gọi hắn lại đến điểm thoải mái đấy.

Chapter 22: Dụ vàng

Chapter Text

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nghỉ ngơi đến một nửa, đột nhiên nhớ tới Dụ Văn Châu có phải hay không ra xong gặp muốn trở về rồi, đâu thèm thân thể đều muốn còn là không muốn, một cái lý ngư đả đĩnh, rời giường mặc quần áo sẽ đem Chu trạch giai cùng Vương Kiệt hi hướng ngoài cửa tiễn đưa. Hai người do do dự dự không quá muốn đi, đã lo lắng tình huống của hắn, lại không nên hắn trước nói cho cùng là mang thai người nào hài tử. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên qua loa mà ứng phó nói nhiều lần một người hai cái, hai người bốn cái, mới lề mà lề mề mà đem bọn họ mang ra Lam Vũ.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên lần nữa trở lại gian phòng không bao lâu, Dụ Văn Châu sẽ tới gõ hắn cửa. May mà tại Hoàng Thiểu Thiên lại muốn thân lại muốn ôm giáp công xuống, Dụ Văn Châu không hỏi quá nhiều, chỉ nói là ít nhất phải tận tình địa chủ hữu nghị, buổi tối mời hai vị đội trưởng ăn cơm, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên giả bộ làm cái gì cũng không có phát sinh mà đã đáp ứng.

Đêm hôm đó, bốn người liên hoan, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cùng Dụ Văn Châu ngồi một mặt, Chu trạch giai cùng Vương Kiệt hi ngồi đối diện. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên trên cơ bản đem nói chuyện sự tình đều giao cho đối diện trước mặt Vương Kiệt hi cùng bên trái Dụ Văn Châu, Dụ Văn Châu dưới bàn nắm tay của hắn, Vương Kiệt hi cùng chân hắn đụng chân, hắn vô cùng lúng túng tả hữu liếc trộm, cùng nhìn chăm chú hắn Chu trạch giai hai mắt nhìn nhau, đành phải lại vùi đầu đau khổ ăn.

May mắn, Vương Kiệt hi không có đem Hoàng Thiểu Thiên mang thai sự tình đặt tới trên bàn cơm mà nói, hắn còn có cơ hội giấu giếm được Dụ Văn Châu. Dù cho Dụ Văn Châu giống như có lẽ đã có hoài nghi, hắn ỷ có ma pháp bảo hộ, đùng đùng phát quần áo che lấp dưới bẹp bụng, chứng minh bản thân cũng không có chuyện gì, tạm thời là bỏ đi Dụ Văn Châu trong nội tâm nghi kị.

Bất quá, vô luận Hoàng Thiểu Thiên như thế nào làm giả bản thân không có mang thai, bụng của hắn còn là mắt thường có thể thấy được mà gia tốc bành trướng.

Bốn tháng là một cái mấu chốt, điểm quyết định, nếu như không phải là có ma pháp gia trì, hắn mặc cái gì rộng thùng thình quần áo cũng không có khả năng che khuất. Mỗi khi cởi quần áo khi tắm, hắn đều không quá có thể cúi đầu nhìn thẳng cái kia càng lúc càng lớn cầu, nằm ngủ trên giường cảm giác lúc, cũng không có thể xem nhẹ trong thân thể càng ngày càng rõ ràng động tĩnh. Loại tình huống này, hắn không dám lại đi Dụ Văn Châu hoặc Trịnh Hiên trong phòng cọ giường, dù cho thân thể đã rất muốn rồi, hắn cũng chỉ có thể bản thân chịu đựng.

Cùng lúc đó, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên trên thân thể còn có cái khác không cách nào bỏ qua biến hóa đang tại phát sinh.

Ngực sưng cảm giác đột phá giới hạn giá trị, lại để cho hắn một mực không thoải mái. Hắn có rảnh liền trốn tránh người xoa xoa xoa bóp, ý đồ giảm bớt không khỏe cảm giác, ngẫu nhiên nhớ tới hắn tại trong mộng trải qua loại này không khỏe, bất quá khi đó còn có mê chi Vương kiệt xuất hi cùng mê chi lưu đại nhân tiểu biệt hỗ trợ, hiện tại bên cạnh hắn không có một người.

Một tuần lễ không có làm, Dụ Văn Châu một mình đi tìm Hoàng Thiểu Thiên. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cũng rất muốn đối với Dụ Văn Châu thẳng thắn, muốn cho Dụ Văn Châu đến bồi hắn, nhưng hắn sợ hãi lại để cho Dụ Văn Châu biết rõ hắn mang thai người nào đó hài tử. Hắn sợ lần nữa chứng kiến trong mộng cái kia lạnh lùng Dụ Văn Châu, như vậy lại để cho hắn cảm giác mình sai rồi, cũng không dám nữa ôm lấy kỳ vọng.

Thân thể không khỏe tích lũy tới trình độ nhất định về sau, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên liền đánh bay đi tìm hai cái có thể là cái khác bố người.

Chu trạch giai đối mặt Hoàng Thiểu Thiên trên người biến lớn số một cầu lúc chân tay luống cuống, hoảng hoảng trương trương nói đây không phải là khoa học, nhất định là ở đâu nghĩ sai rồi. Mà Vương Kiệt hi tức thì rất thản nhiên, đối với cầu có rõ ràng hứng thú, còn nói muốn cho cầu gọi là Vương vàng x. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên kiên quyết không đồng ý, nói coi như là cầu là Vương Kiệt hi đấy, tối đa chỉ có thể gọi là Hoàng vương x.

Như vậy đã đến hai lần, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên trong lòng là thỏa mãn, nhưng vẫn là cho ăn không no cầu, tổng cảm giác không đúng chỗ nào. Hơn nữa, đang cùng Dụ Văn Châu tiếp xúc lúc, hắn vẫn đang khống chế không nổi mà nghĩ đông muốn tây, đã từng bị Dụ Văn Châu chiếu cố thật tốt từng cái bộ vị cũng giống như chưa ăn no tựa như, cũng gào khóc kêu muốn ma pháp dưỡng sinh, làm hắn rất là bực bội.

Lại qua một tuần lễ, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên lần nữa mộng thấy bác sĩ nam. Như trước võ trang đầy đủ bác sĩ nam chứng kiến Hoàng Thiểu Thiên thẳng lắc đầu, nói hắn loại này dưỡng thai phương thức không được, hay là muốn thân bố đến. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên phản bác nói hắn có tìm thân bố a, bác sĩ nam ài thán, dùng sức đâm Hoàng Thiểu Thiên đầu nói hắn đần.

Sau đó Hoàng Thiểu Thiên gặp được mê chi Dụ Văn Châu.

Trong mộng Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cầm giữ không được, nhẫn nhịn rất lâu đặc biệt ooc, đặc biệt thiếu nhi không thích hợp lời nói thô tục một tia ý thức nói hết ra, quấn quít lấy Dụ Văn Châu đem hắn ngủ, sảng khoái tinh thần.

Cái này Dụ Văn Châu rõ ràng không phải chân chính Dụ Văn Châu, bởi vì hắn thậm chí không biết Hoàng Thiểu Thiên là đôi tính người, sửng sốt hơn nửa ngày mới tiến vào trạng thái, vẫn không thể tin được hỏi Hoàng Thiểu Thiên sao có thể như vậy Tùy Tiện. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên có chút ủy khuất, đem trong khoảng thời gian này vất vả nhẫn nại quá trình toàn bộ nói hết ra, vẫn nói mình trong bụng cái kia gặp nôn bong bóng cá con muốn tìm bố, lại dính tại Dụ Văn Châu trên người làm nũng đã muốn một lần, siêu cấp thoải mái.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên khi...tỉnh lại, không chỉ có phía dưới đồ lót ướt một mảng lớn, hai bên chỗ ngực quần áo cũng là ẩm ướt lành lạnh đấy, hơi chút nhớ tới cũng biết đó là cái gì chất lỏng. Nhiều ngày như vậy ngực trướng đau nhức căn nguyên rốt cuộc rõ ràng, đó chính là hắn bộ ngực sớm bắt đầu bài tiết sữa tươi.

❀

Tối hôm đó, Lam Vũ kết thúc khách cuộc tranh tài.

Tại Dụ Văn Châu khi tắm, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên một mực trốn ở kín không kẽ hở cái chăn trong sờ bụng của mình, vuốt ve chỗ ngực hơi mỏng tầng một đến mức sợ thịt mềm.

Hắn đêm nay có một chỗ rõ ràng cấp thấp sai lầm, không có tạo thành không xong hậu quả, nhưng nếu Dụ Văn Châu muốn hỏi hắn chuyện gì xảy ra, hắn thật sự giải thích không rõ ràng lắm. Bởi vì tạo thành tay hắn trượt đầu sỏ gây nên, là hắn cầu trong chính là cái kia đột nhiên gặp nhúc nhích cá con thằng nhãi con.

Cửa phòng tắm mở, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nghe được Dụ Văn Châu từng bước một đến gần hắn, liền đem vạt áo vào quần đóng tốt rồi, đầu chui ra chăn màn. Dụ Văn Châu tại bên giường ngồi xuống, nửa người trên không có mặc quần áo, khăn mặt đeo trên cổ, tóc vẫn nửa ẩm ướt. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cao thấp nhìn xem Dụ Văn Châu, ánh mắt rơi xuống quần lót bao trùm khu vực lúc nuốt một ngụm nước bọt, lại cuống quít kéo chăn màn che khuất miệng.

Dụ Văn Châu cười cười, thò tay bóp Hoàng Thiểu Thiên tóc, nói: "Trốn cái gì? Ta đều thấy được."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên giật xuống chăn màn: "Cái gì cái gì cái gì? Ta có thể cái gì cũng không có làm, ngươi thấy cái gì ngươi rồi nói a."

Dụ Văn Châu nhẹ nhàng bóp Hoàng Thiểu Thiên gương mặt: "Ta đây coi như nhìn lầm rồi đi. Lại nói tiếp ta gần nhất cũng thường xuyên nhìn lầm đâu rồi, phục bàn thời điểm, chuẩn bị thời điểm tranh tài, còn có tại trên xe bus khi đó... Ừ, là ta không tập trung."

"A? Đúng không?" Hoàng Thiểu Thiên gượng cười tả hữu nhìn loạn, "Hặc hặc, hặc hặc, đội trưởng ngươi muốn cho đội viên khác làm tốt làm gương mẫu a, không thể chần chừ."

"Nghe lời ngươi, vàng đội phó."

Dụ Văn Châu vỗ vỗ Hoàng Thiểu Thiên mặt, tiếp theo lấy ra khăn mặt, cúi người xuống dưới hôn môi môi của hắn sừng. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nghiêng đầu sang chỗ khác, chủ động mở ra đôi môi Hàm mút Dụ Văn Châu cánh môi, hơi hơi nâng lên cổ muốn đi đủ đầu lưỡi, nhưng Dụ Văn Châu đè lại bờ vai của hắn đem hắn đè ép trở về, đầu lưỡi xâm nhập khoang miệng cùng hắn dây dưa cùng một chỗ. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên hưng phấn mà đáp lại, một bên hối hận đem chăn màn khỏa như vậy nhanh, hắn thật là nhớ ôm lấy Dụ Văn Châu sâu hơn vào nụ hôn này, hận không thể thì cứ như vậy đem người ăn hết.

Vừa hôn chấm dứt, hai người thở hổn hển tách ra, Dụ Văn Châu đứng dậy. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên vốn tưởng rằng bởi vì Dụ Văn Châu muốn đi, vừa định thò tay đi giữ lại, không nghĩ tới hắn lại kéo ra chăn màn tại Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bên người nằm xuống. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên trong nội tâm oa một tiếng lại một thanh âm, tự giác mà nhượng ra vị trí cho Dụ Văn Châu, lại đi cái kia trong ngực chui vào.

Hai thân thể người kề sát, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên ngửi ngửi Dụ Văn Châu vừa tắm tóc mùi thơm ngát còn có những cái kia rửa không sạch Dụ Văn Châu dành riêng mùi vị, chỉ cảm thấy đại sự không ổn. Dụ Văn Châu sờ đến bờ eo của hắn, lôi kéo góc áo của hắn trở lên kéo, hắn cuống quít đè lại Dụ Văn Châu tay ngăn cản: "Không không không không không!"

Dụ Văn Châu dừng lại, hỏi: "Không làm sao?"

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên mở ra một bên ánh mắt liếc về phía Dụ Văn Châu, rõ ràng mà chứng kiến cặp kia tràn ngập dục vọng ánh mắt, trong nội tâm liền mắng vài tiếng bà mẹ nó, đều không nghĩ tới Dụ Văn Châu còn sẽ có như vậy chủ động thời điểm, cùng mấy ngày hôm trước trong mộng cái kia rụt rè mê chi Dụ Văn Châu tốt không giống vậy.

"Đội trưởng, ta..."

Dụ Văn Châu lôi kéo Hoàng Thiểu Thiên tay hướng phía dưới sờ soạng, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cầm chặt cái kia lại vừa cứng vừa nóng dương vật, trong nội tâm thẳng mắng ta thao, muốn buông tay nhưng dính ở phía trên không thả ra.

"Có muốn không?"

Dụ Văn Châu tại Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bên tai thấp giọng hỏi, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên điên cuồng nuốt nước miếng, nắm Dụ Văn Châu đồ vật, hai chân cũng nhịn không được khép lại cọ động.

Nếu như hắn có thể cự tuyệt cởi hết đưa lên giường Dụ Văn Châu, cái kia mấy năm qua này sở hữu hỗn loạn sự tình đều sẽ không phát sinh, hắn cũng tuyệt đối sẽ không có lâm vào mang thai nguy cơ. Bởi vậy, kết luận chính là hắn cự tuyệt không được.

Tại Dụ Văn Châu lần thứ hai kéo góc áo lúc, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên không có ngăn cản, tùy ý hai tay kia tiến vào trong quần áo, nhắm hai mắt lại hướng Dụ Văn Châu hõm vai trong trốn. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên biết rõ Dụ Văn Châu hai tay lưu lại tại bụng của hắn, sờ soạng một lượng vòng sau tinh chuẩn mà nâng bụng của hắn, nhẹ nhàng đè lên, khiến cho hắn cảm thấy bên trong òm ọp một cái.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên tâm thật lạnh thật lạnh, người ngu đi nữa đều sẽ biết hắn mang thai, huống chi Dụ Văn Châu thông minh như vậy. Hắn không dám nhìn Dụ Văn Châu ánh mắt, trốn trong ngực không ra.

Dụ Văn Châu tại lần thứ nhất cùng hắn làm lúc sẽ không nguyện bên trong bắn, về sau một đoạn thời gian kiên trì mang bộ, tại hắn mãnh liệt dưới sự yêu cầu mới đồng ý trực tiếp tiến vào, nói cách khác Dụ Văn Châu thực không hy vọng hắn mang thai. Hiện tại hắn đã có, nói cái gì đều giải thích không được.

Mà Dụ Văn Châu trầm mặc không nói, động tác trên tay cũng không ngừng xuống, tựa hồ đã sớm biết Hoàng Thiểu Thiên mang thai, tay phải vẫn hướng lên sờ soạng, đem này chút ít có chút trổ mã bộ ngực phủ ở lòng bàn tay dưới theo như bóp, qua lại cọ cái kia đứng thẳng núm vú, làm hắn nhịn không được hừ hừ.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên muốn đem Dụ Văn Châu tay kéo ra, nhưng Dụ Văn Châu rồi lại làm không biết mệt, cùng bụng hắn bên trong cá con chơi lên giống nhau, cố chấp tại theo như ra động tĩnh, đồng thời vuốt ve hắn phát phát triển bộ ngực. Cái này khiến cho Hoàng Thiểu Thiên ngoài ý muốn rất thoải mái, lại rất thẹn thùng, yếu ớt nói: "Không nên xoa bóp, bên trong một mực ở động, ừ, không thoải mái."

"Thực không thoải mái?"

Dụ Văn Châu cười cười, xác thực không hề nhằm vào bụng của hắn, nhưng tay rồi lại với vào Hoàng Thiểu Thiên quần. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cả kinh, lúc trước co lại hai chân tự động tách ra, lại để cho Dụ Văn Châu thoải mái mà đem hắn dương vật cùng túi túi hướng một bên gẩy, ngón tay hướng giữa chân trước mặt với tới, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên thế mới biết hắn lại bởi vì Dụ Văn Châu vuốt ve đều có chút ướt.

"Cởi." Dụ Văn Châu nói.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cũng không rõ ràng lắm mình là khuất tại đội trưởng chính là lạm dụng uy quyền còn là tự nguyện, hắn vù vù mà cởi quần, đạp đến bên chân, lại thoát khỏi trên thân đồng phục của đội, vẫn đem Dụ Văn Châu quần lót cũng xuống kéo. Dụ Văn Châu bỏ đi quần sau đem chăn màn kéo ra, lại để cho Hoàng Thiểu Thiên thân thể bại lộ tại dưới ánh đèn, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên không khỏi có chút khẩn trương, không biết là nên che ngực hay là nên che bụng. Dụ Văn Châu để tay tại bụng hắn lên, hai tay của hắn liền cùng qua sờ, đột nhiên cảm thấy cái này cầu thật trơn thật tròn tốt có co dãn.

Tiếp theo, Dụ Văn Châu lực chú ý chuyển dời đến phía trên. Lúc này Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bộ ngực đã có chút ít thiếu nữ đường cong, dù cho nằm thẳng cũng biến mất không đi xuống, núm vú đặc biệt rất, còn không có làm cho qua liền giống bị người chơi sưng sau đó bộ dáng.

"Nơi đây nhưng những năm qua?" Dụ Văn Châu vỗ về chơi đùa Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bộ ngực, "Gặp hút ra sữa sao?"

"Gặp a..." Hoàng Thiểu Thiên có chút xấu hổ, "Đội trưởng ngươi không muốn nói ra đến được không? Bất kể thế nào nói ta còn cảm giác mình là người đàn ông, nói như ngươi vậy, ta... Ừ ~ a, đợi, ~ Hàaa...!"

Dụ Văn Châu cúi đầu đem Hoàng Thiểu Thiên núm vú ngậm vào trong miệng liếm láp mút vào, nhất thời làm Hoàng Thiểu Thiên toàn thân như nhũn ra, lời nói đều nói không nên lời, lúc này bắt đầu thở khẽ.

Cùng lấy trước kia loại khiêu khích không giống nhau, lúc này Dụ Văn Châu hút đến tương đối dùng sức, hơi thở từng trận nhào vào Hoàng Thiểu Thiên trước ngực, hai tay vẫn không quên xoa nắn khéo léo núm vú, dường như thật sự là vội vã muốn hút ra sữa giống nhau. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên thoải mái cực kỳ, vô thức ôm Dụ Văn Châu đầu hướng bộ ngực mình trên theo như, đi đứng tại trên giường đơn đá tới đánh tới.

"Đội trưởng, không nên ~ từ bỏ, Thật kinh khủng xấu hổ a, cáp ~❤~!"

Làm giấu ở giữa cặp vú chất lỏng theo hấp lực tuôn ra núm vú lúc, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên ngoại trừ ưỡn ngực mứt phối hợp Dụ Văn Châu động tác lấy bên ngoài cái gì cũng không làm được, toàn thân cao thấp nhẹ nhàng phát run. Dụ Văn Châu dán thân thể của hắn nuốt xuống sữa tươi, yết hầu chuyển động lúc cái kia ừng ực một tiếng làm hắn xấu hổ đỏ mặt, hạ thể nước cũng bao không ngừng tựa như ra bên ngoài trôi.

Tại sao có thể như vậy a... Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nhắm chặt hai mắt, giơ tay lên che khuất mặt của mình, không muốn đối mặt hắn thể xác và tinh thần đều ưa thích bị Dụ Văn Châu hút sữa sự thật. Vừa rồi lần kia khai thông sau đó, bên trái ngực trướng đau liền biến mất hơn phân nửa, Dụ Văn Châu lại mút mổ một ngụm nhỏ, cái này hút trống rỗng bên trái núm vú.

"Giống như cùng người khác không giống vậy." Dụ Văn Châu nói.

"Dựa dựa dựa vào cái này còn có thể có cái gì không giống nhau á." Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bụm mặt nói, cảm giác trong lòng bàn tay phía dưới thật nóng.

Dụ Văn Châu đổi đến bên phải, còn không có ngậm lấy núm vú, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên liền thở khẽ một tiếng. Dụ Văn Châu hôn môi một cái hắn trắng nõn ngực, nói: "Nghe nói mẹ nhũ cũng không rất ngọt, nhưng Thiểu Thiên thật sự là... Quá ngọt rồi, rất thơm."

"A, a." Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nghe xong bên tai người màu đỏ xuyên qua, đổi lại người nói loại lời này hắn nhất định phải mắng chết đối phương.

Dụ Văn Châu thấy Hoàng Thiểu Thiên như vậy liền không nói thêm gì nữa, chuyên tâm hút ra vú bên phải trong bế tắc sữa tươi, đã có kinh nghiệm lần đầu tiên, cũng không lâu lắm liền mút đến đó cỗ ngọt ngào nhiệt lưu.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên tại Dụ Văn Châu dưới thân ưm một tiếng, chỗ ngực không khỏe cảm giác hoàn toàn biến mất, dư lưu liền đầu có sâu trong thân thể tăng vọt dục vọng. Hắn tiện tay khuấy động vài cái dương vật, mở ra chân, lại để cho Dụ Văn Châu xem hắn hạ thể đều ẩm ướt thành cái dạng gì rồi, tay kia đẩy ra cánh hoa, hoàn toàn lộ ra trắng nõn ướt át lỗ thịt.

Dụ Văn Châu thở phì phò, bắt lấy bắp đùi của hắn phân được càng ra, đứng thẳng to lớn vật trực chỉ cửa huyệt. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nín hơi, chỉ là nghĩ đến cái kia cột đồ vật sắp cắm vào thân thể của hắn, mật huyệt chỗ sâu thịt mềm đều buộc chặt đến tưởng tượng nó tiến vào. Giờ này khắc này, trong bụng cá con lại bỗng nhúc nhích, nhưng hắn không có để ý.

Thế nhưng là, Dụ Văn Châu ngừng ở bên ngoài, không có lập tức tiến vào ý tứ.

"Đội trưởng ~" Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nhỏ giọng kêu gọi, trông mong mà nhìn qua Dụ Văn Châu, "Đội trưởng, ngươi mau vào đi, ta bên trong rất nhớ ngươi..."

"Thiểu Thiên." Dụ Văn Châu hít sâu một hơi, "Bụng của ngươi bên trong hài tử, không có vấn đề sao?"

"Không có vấn đề, không có việc gì, thật sự." Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nói, đồng thời còn nâng lên eo, muốn dùng cửa huyệt đi cọ Dụ Văn Châu phía trước, thúc hắn nhanh lên.

Có lẽ là loại này thúc giục cùng nhau hiệu quả, Dụ Văn Châu áp lực mà một giọng nói vậy lại nâng lên điểm, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên liên tục không ngừng mà đem cái mông của mình nâng lên, hai chân mũi chân đều kiễng, chỉ chờ Dụ Văn Châu tiến vào. Dụ Văn Châu không để cho hắn đợi quá lâu, một cái sâu rất, cực đại dương vật liền khảm tiến hắn ở chỗ sâu trong.

"A a a ~! Ha ha, tốt, giỏi quá —— cáp ~! A ~" Hoàng Thiểu Thiên lên tiếng rên rỉ, nhỏ hẹp mật huyệt bị quen thuộc lớn vật trực tiếp phá vỡ, đáng thương địa chấn run rẩy đồng thời lại che kín cây thịt, mỗi một tấc đều gói kỹ đến hút. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên thoải mái đến căng thẳng hai chân, toàn bộ mật huyệt đều mở ra cảm thụ Dụ Văn Châu tồn tại, còn chưa bắt đầu đút vào, thanh âm liền mang theo một chút khóc khí.

"Thiểu Thiên, buông lỏng..." Dụ Văn Châu nửa nằm ở Hoàng Thiểu Thiên trên người sâu thở gấp, "Kẹp quá chặt..."

"Đội trưởng, ta, ha..."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên từng ngụm từng ngụm mà thở, giữa lông mày nhíu chặt, nói không ra lời. Hắn cũng không biết hôm nay chuyện gì xảy ra, thân thể không bị khống chế mà kẹp chặt Dụ Văn Châu dương vật, muốn buông lỏng đều buông lỏng không được. Dụ Văn Châu còn chưa có bắt đầu động, hắn cũng đã thoải mái đến toàn thân tê dại, dường như chỉ cần chính hắn mút nhả côn thịt có thể đạt tới cao trào. Bết bát hơn chính là, hắn thậm chí cảm thấy đến bụng đều rất thoải mái, nhịn không được lấy tay đi sờ, muốn áp ở đâu truyền đến lạ lẫm khoái cảm.

Dụ Văn Châu chú ý tới Hoàng Thiểu Thiên đang sờ bụng, hỏi: "Không thoải mái sao?"

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên lắc đầu, qua rất lâu mới có thể nói chuyện: "Không phải là, ta rất thoải mái, thật thoải mái đấy, là được... Rất thư thái..."

Dụ Văn Châu thở dài: "Ngươi như vậy, ta cũng không dám triển khai."

"Này!"

Dụ Văn Châu cười cười, cúi đầu hôn Hoàng Thiểu Thiên đôi môi, cũng khẽ vuốt cái kia nhô lên bụng an ủi hắn, đồng thời hướng về ở chỗ sâu trong đỉnh làm cho.

"A... ~ ừ, ừ! Ha ha, ~ ô! !"

Dụ Văn Châu bắt đầu động tác không nhanh, nhưng mỗi một cái đều lại thâm sâu lại kiên định, lại để cho Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bị đè nén tại trong miệng rên rỉ bảo trì tại đồng nhất tiết tấu lên, lại càng ngày càng cao cao. Tại cảm thấy Hoàng Thiểu Thiên hạ thân thoáng buông lỏng ra tiếp nhận hắn về sau, hắn kết thúc cái này trấn an tính chất hôn, dần dần đề cao tốc độ.

"A ~! ! Cáp ừ, ! ? , ❤~ "

Lần này trạng thái tới dị thường nhanh, cơ hồ là lập tức liền tiếp cận đỉnh phong. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên hoảng hồn, trèo tại Dụ Văn Châu trên vai hai tay bắt không được cái gì có thể dựa vào đồ vật, chỉ có thể mặc cho từ toàn bộ mật huyệt đem Dụ Văn Châu xoắn phải chết nhanh, như là đã cao triều tựa như liên tục nước chảy.

"Đội trưởng ~ đội trưởng, ô..." Hoàng Thiểu Thiên thoải mái đến muốn điên rồi, muốn cho Dụ Văn Châu chậm một chút đều nói không nên lời, lời nói đã đến bên miệng tất cả đều biến thành sau cùng uyển chuyển chán người kêu gọi, ngược lại lại để cho Dụ Văn Châu rất động càng thêm hữu lực mà nhanh chóng.

Trận này tính sự tình tiết tấu so với dĩ vãng là bất luận cái cái gì một lần đều muốn nhanh, đơn giản là Hoàng Thiểu Thiên thân thể phản ứng so với trước đều muốn kịch liệt. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bị Dụ Văn Châu chống đối đến chỉ còn lại có đứt quãng thút thít nỉ non, hạ thân liên tục không ngừng nước chảy đồng thời, khóe mắt sớm đã chảy ra nước mắt, miệng mở rộng cũng bởi vì hút không tiến đầy đủ dưỡng khí hầu như hít thở không thông.

Dù cho như vậy, thân thể của hắn vẫn chưa đủ, tận cùng bên trong nhất hoa tâm vẫn từng trận phát tao ngứa, thúc giục hắn lại yêu cầu thêm nữa. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên phối hợp Dụ Văn Châu động tác vặn vẹo vòng eo, co rút lại huyệt thịt hút nhanh cái kia vừa thô vừa to dương vật, tưởng tượng thấy Dụ Văn Châu quy đầu gặp thô bạo mà đẩy ra chỗ sâu nhất thịt mềm, trực tiếp hướng tử cung của hắn rót vào tinh dịch.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bị trong tưởng tượng tìm kiếm cái lạ hình ảnh kích đến phát run, hạ thân cơ bắp đồng thời dùng sức khao khát Dụ Văn Châu cho hắn. Dụ Văn Châu một quyền nện ở gối đầu bên cạnh, ồ ồ mà thở dốc mấy cái sau hướng ở chỗ sâu trong bắn ra tinh hoa. Tại trọc [đục] dịch thể tưới đến cung trên miệng một khắc này, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên ngẩng đầu lên im ắng mà kêu to, toàn thân co rút không thôi, dương vật cùng mật huyệt giống như không khống chế tựa như ồ ồ chảy ra chất lỏng, hoàn toàn thu lại không được.

Hơn nửa tháng không có làm Dụ Văn Châu bắn rất nhiều, mà hắn bắn bao lâu, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên liền co rút bao lâu, hai người thân thể lúc giữa cùng trên giường đơn tất cả đều là lẫn vào bạch trọc mật nước, khó coi. Dụ Văn Châu sau khi bắn xong, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cuối cùng là tìm về hô hấp, thở gấp giống như là vừa từ Quỷ Môn Quan đem về giống nhau, làm cho người ta lo lắng.

"Thiểu Thiên, Thiểu Thiên?" Chú ý tới Hoàng Thiểu Thiên có điểm gì là lạ, Dụ Văn Châu vỗ nhẹ Hoàng Thiểu Thiên gương mặt, "Có khỏe không? Thế nào?"

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên không thể đáp lời, hắn như trước khô ách lấy rút hút, chẳng qua là hết sức nuốt một ngụm nước bọt, tay phải run lẩy bẩy thừng thừng mà sờ đến phần bụng vị trí, vô lực mà bóp xoa.

Dụ Văn Châu lo lắng là hắn hài tử xảy ra vấn đề, vội vàng muốn từ hắn mềm mại ấm áp trong thân thể rời khỏi, ai ngờ cái kia mật huyệt lại mãnh liệt kẹp chặt co rút lại, không cho người đi.

Dụ Văn Châu cau chặt lông mày, nhẫn nại không khỏe cảm giác: "A..., Thiểu Thiên?"

"Không..." Hoàng Thiểu Thiên mút lấy cái mũi lắc đầu.

Hắn cuối cùng tìm về chút ít ý thức, nhưng tư duy như trước không rõ rệt, bởi vì Dụ Văn Châu cái này phát nồng đặc tinh dịch khiến cho hắn bên trong tốt đầy, thật thoải mái, lề mề hư không tựa hồ rốt cuộc đạt được thỏa mãn, dùng càng thêm lâu dài mà ấm áp khoái cảm hồi quỹ thể xác và tinh thần của hắn.

"Không nên..." Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nói, hơi thở mong manh, "Không muốn đi ra ngoài..."

Dụ Văn Châu dở khóc dở cười, cúi đầu hôn môi Hoàng Thiểu Thiên khóe mắt: "Ngoan, kẹp hư mất rất phiền toái."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên thanh âm khàn khàn nói: "Vậy ngươi tới đây, ôm ta, sờ ta, ta không nói tốt sẽ không cho phép đi."

"Tốt, ta biết rồi."

Dụ Văn Châu sảng khoái mà đáp ứng với, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cũng không hề mệt mỏi lấy bản thân, lập tức thư giãn, các loại Dụ Văn Châu sau khi rời khỏi đây liền suy sụp thành một bãi. Dụ Văn Châu nghiêng người từ phía sau ôm lấy hắn, thân lỗ tai của hắn, khẽ vuốt bụng của hắn. Hắn bắt được cái này chỉ ở trên bụng sờ tới sờ lui tay, đặt ở vừa rồi thai động địa phương, muốn cho Dụ Văn Châu nhiều cảm thụ một chút thai nhi tồn tại.

Hắn không muốn buông ra Dụ Văn Châu, thân thể của hắn, cùng với lòng của hắn, cũng còn muốn lại cùng Dụ Văn Châu liên hệ cùng một chỗ lại lâu một chút.

Chapter 23: Quá độ

Chapter Text

Xong việc về sau, buồn ngủ hai người đều đến khác trên một cái giường nằm ngủ, ôm nhau ngủ.

Ngày hôm sau hồi trình chuyến bay tại xế chiều, bọn hắn không có thiết lập chuông báo, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên tỉnh lại thì, mơ mơ màng màng cảm giác được Dụ Văn Châu lặng lẽ sờ lên bụng của hắn. Hắn tựa hồ làm một cái rất dài rất ngọt mộng, ngọt đến nhịn không được bật cười.

"Tỉnh?" Dụ Văn Châu nhẹ giọng hỏi.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên ừ một tiếng, trở mình nằm thẳng duỗi người, hơi chút thanh tỉnh điểm. Tối hôm qua tính sự tình vô cùng thoải mái, so với trước cái nào một lần cảm giác đều tốt hơn, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cẩn thận dư vị quá trình, lập tức phát hiện việc của người nào đó chuyện rất trọng yếu đáp án, đó chính là hắn trong bụng hài tử, hẳn là Dụ Văn Châu đấy.

Chỉ có Dụ Văn Châu có thể làm cho hắn thư thái như vậy, tại cảm giác được Dụ Văn Châu bắn vào trong thân thể một khắc này, thân thể của hắn cùng nội tâm đều tiến nhập nguyên vẹn trong bình tĩnh.

Đây mới thực sự là ma pháp dưỡng thai đi? Hoàng Thiểu Thiên vuốt bụng muốn. Dụ Văn Châu tới gần hắn, nhẹ tay nhẹ chồng tại mu bàn tay của hắn lên, hắn bay qua tay, cùng Dụ Văn Châu mười ngón đan xen, tiếp theo cảm thấy Dụ Văn Châu tay đưa hắn khấu trừ càng chặc hơn.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nghiêng người đối mặt Dụ Văn Châu, gom góp qua hôn một cái Dụ Văn Châu khóe miệng. Dụ Văn Châu cười khẽ vuốt gương mặt của hắn, giữ im lặng, chỉ bất quá tựa hồ có chút tâm sự.

Trước đó lần thứ nhất tại khách sạn trên giường phát hiện Dụ Văn Châu có tâm sự lúc, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên trong nội tâm rất sợ hãi, lòng bàn chân lau dầu bỏ chạy. Bất quá lúc này đây hắn tuyệt không lo lắng, vô luận Dụ Văn Châu đối với hắn nói cái gì, hắn đều có thể ứng đối.

Bởi vì hắn xác định mình thích Dụ Văn Châu, mà Dụ Văn Châu nhất định cũng ưa thích hắn.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên mở miệng nói: "Đội trưởng, có cái gì muốn hỏi ta sao của ta?"

"Ừ..." Dụ Văn Châu thu tay lại, hé miệng suy nghĩ một chút, "Ngươi mang thai mấy tháng?"

"Nhanh năm tháng rồi a..." Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nói đến một nửa cảm thấy nghi hoặc, "Đúng rồi, đội trưởng ngươi làm sao thấy được ta đây bụng tuyệt không kinh ngạc?"

Dụ Văn Châu nhìn xem Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nói: "Ta biết rõ đấy, có lẽ là trước kia."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên tại Dụ Văn Châu nhìn chăm chú trong nội tâm chột dạ, nhỏ giọng hỏi: "Ngươi nói là, ngươi đã sớm đã nhìn ra?"

Dụ Văn Châu không có trả lời vấn đề này, nói: "Tối hôm qua cái kia sai lầm cũng là bởi vì hắn tại quấy rối đi?"

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên gật đầu, thò tay ôm lấy Dụ Văn Châu.

Dụ Văn Châu quay về ôm hắn, sửa sang lại hắn tóc mai tóc: "Ngươi chuẩn bị làm sao bây giờ? Sinh hạ, còn là... ?"

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên hồi tưởng lại bác sĩ nam nói với hắn xác suất vấn đề, lại nghĩ tới mấy lần trước như vậy kịch liệt làm loạn đều chọc không hết, minh bạch đứa bé này quả thật có ma pháp bảo hộ, đành phải nói: "Sẽ phải sinh hạ đến."

Dụ Văn Châu không có tiếp tục nói chuyện, khẽ vuốt Hoàng Thiểu Thiên phía sau lưng. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên còn muốn thêm gần mà ôm chặt Dụ Văn Châu, nhưng Dụ Văn Châu rồi lại cẩn thận từng li từng tí mà che chở bụng của hắn, không cho hắn dùng sức dán qua.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bỗng nhiên thẹn thùng, ngăn ở giữa hai người là con của bọn hắn, Dụ Văn Châu như vậy bảo vệ lấy, như là gánh vác cái khác bố chức trách. Bọn hắn đều cần chuyển đổi nhân vật, đã là Lam Vũ chính phó đội, lại là lẫn nhau tin cậy bạn thân, vẫn nên là hài tử hai cái bố, cùng với thân mật khăng khít bầu bạn.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên ngẫu nhiên nghĩ tới nếu như đầu cùng Dụ Văn Châu bảo trì như vậy liên hệ sẽ như thế nào, kết luận là vô luận như thế nào hắn cũng có thể tiếp nhận. Hắn đồng dạng cũng nghĩ qua nếu như đối phương là cùng người khác sẽ như thế nào, có thể hắn suy nghĩ một chút quen thuộc những người này, rất nhanh phát hiện hắn tưởng tượng không xuất ra và những người khác duy trì trường kỳ quan hệ thân mật tương lai.

Nghĩ tới đây, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên không khỏi kích động lên, hắn chờ mong mà nhìn Dụ Văn Châu. Nhưng mà, vượt quá dự liệu của hắn, Dụ Văn Châu trong hai mắt cũng không có vui sướng, chỉ có không cách nào hình dung khó chịu.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên ý thức được bầu không khí không đúng, vội vàng nói: "Đúng rồi ta vừa rồi đã quên giảng, đứa nhỏ này không phải là ta cố ý muốn sinh đấy, là vì có ma pháp bảo hộ hắn, ta đọa không được, ngươi Tùy Tiện như thế nào chơi ta cũng sẽ không mất, thật sự. Còn ngươi nữa nhìn, ta lúc trước ăn mặc quần áo thời điểm, người khác đều nhìn không ra ta có phình bụng, những thứ này đều là..."

"Thiểu Thiên." Dụ Văn Châu bình tĩnh mà cắt ngang Hoàng Thiểu Thiên mà nói, "Mặc kệ hài tử là của người nào, ta có thể thuyết phục ngươi buông tha cho hắn sao?"

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên sửng sốt, không biết nên nói cái gì cho phải, há mồm một cái cắn Dụ Văn Châu hai ngón tay. Dụ Văn Châu vẫn như cũ tỉnh táo mà nhìn hắn, hắn hung hăng cắn thịt, dù cho cảm thấy Dụ Văn Châu đau đến ngón tay tại trong miệng hắn giữ chặt rồi, cũng chút nào không có cảm thấy hả giận.

Dụ Văn Châu không tin hắn mà nói, đây cũng là mà thôi, vốn ma pháp loại này thiết lập liền trăm ngàn chỗ hở, cùng thân thể của hắn giống nhau, không nhiều lắm khô mấy lần xác thực không thể cảm nhận được bên trong có bao nhiêu thần kỳ. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên khó khăn nhất qua chính là, cho dù hắn hoài có thể là Dụ Văn Châu hài tử, Dụ Văn Châu cũng không muốn muốn.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên buông ra hàm răng, Hàm mút trong miệng ngón tay trấn an chúng nó, lại nhổ ra liếm lấy vài cái phía trên kia dấu răng. Dụ Văn Châu than nhẹ một tiếng, bị cắn qua ngón tay lướt qua Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bờ môi, sau đó rời đi.

Dù cho biết rõ Dụ Văn Châu từ vừa mới bắt đầu sẽ không nhớ hắn mang thai, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cũng không muốn thì cứ như vậy buông tha cho, hắn nghiêm túc hỏi Dụ Văn Châu: "Nếu như ta nói, đây là của ngươi này hài tử đâu?"

Dụ Văn Châu sững sờ, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên ngay sau đó còn nói: "Ta xác định là ngươi đấy, trăm phần trăm khẳng định, vì vậy ta nguyện ý sinh hạ, ngươi vẫn cảm thấy ta nên buông tha cho sao?"

Dụ Văn Châu ánh mắt dao động lấy, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cũng cảm giác mình hốc mắt bởi vì kích động mà nóng lên, phát nhiệt. Hắn chờ đợi Dụ Văn Châu trả lời thuyết phục hay không, nhưng là không có, hắn các loại đã đến một cái chuồn chuồn lướt nước hôn, cùng với lúc trước hắn thân Dụ Văn Châu phương thức giống như đúc.

"Chúng ta đều suy nghĩ thêm một chút đi."

Dụ Văn Châu sau khi nói xong, xoay người chậm rãi ngồi xuống. Tại hắn tìm được dép lê chuẩn bị xuống giường lúc, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên một phát bắt được tay của hắn, kiên quyết không cho phép hắn đi: "Ngươi không tin ta, có phải hay không? Ngươi không tin ta mới vừa nói mà nói. Ngươi còn muốn cân nhắc cái gì? Có cái gì không rõ ràng lắm đấy, ngươi trực tiếp nói với ta a, ngươi hỏi ta a."

Dụ Văn Châu ngồi ở bên giường, đưa lưng về phía Hoàng Thiểu Thiên trầm mặc hồi lâu. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên thấy hắn không nói lời nào, trong nội tâm rất sốt ruột, còn nói: "Ngươi có phải hay không cảm thấy ta đã làm sai điều gì, cần ta nhận thức đến sai lầm mới chịu theo ta nói rõ ràng?"

Dụ Văn Châu thở dài một tiếng, nghiêng người quay đầu, đối mặt Hoàng Thiểu Thiên. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên khẩn trương mà nuốt nuốt nước miếng, chột dạ rồi lại xem xét mà nhìn thẳng Dụ Văn Châu hai mắt. Dụ Văn Châu ánh mắt như trước ôn nhu, đồng thời còn có vô số bất đắc dĩ cùng tiếc nuối, ẩn nhẫn cùng xoắn xuýt, tựa hồ như thế nào đều cầm hắn không có biện pháp. Mà ánh mắt như vậy, hắn giống như đã gặp rất nhiều lần, mỗi một lần đều hãm sâu trong đó.

"Thật có lỗi, Thiểu Thiên." Dụ Văn Châu nói như vậy.

Dụ Văn Châu nói tiếp: "Ngươi nói hài tử là của ta, ta thật cao hứng ngươi như vậy cho ta cân nhắc, cho tới nay ta đã ở muốn ta và ngươi có lẽ là như thế nào quan hệ, nhưng mà..."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên không muốn nghe nữa, buồn ngủ đều không có hắn lập tức xuống giường đi lật quần áo.

Một bộ trên y phục của mình, thân thể của hắn đường cong đều trở nên cùng bình thường nam tính giống nhau. Hắn theo soi gương, lại quay đầu lại nhìn ngồi ở trên giường lẳng lặng nhìn qua hắn Dụ Văn Châu, nghĩ thầm Dụ Văn Châu cũng chỉ nguyện tiếp nhận hắn cái này bức nam nhân bình thường bộ dáng đi, dù cho nhiều lần như vậy thân cận hắn bản chất, lại để cho hắn đã tiếp nhận bản thân.

❀

Cái kia sau đó, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên quyết định không bao giờ nữa cùng Dụ Văn Châu chia sẻ có quan hệ hắn mang thai là bất luận cái cái gì tình huống, một chữ cũng sẽ không nói, cấp cho hài tử gọi là gọi là Hoàng vương Chu hoặc là vàng Chu vương cũng không nói.

Cùng trước đó lần thứ nhất chiến tranh lạnh bất đồng chính là, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên không có trốn Dụ Văn Châu, hắn có rảnh không rảnh sẽ phải thừa dịp chung quanh không ai đi hôn trộm, khiêu khích mà nhìn Dụ Văn Châu gặp có phản ứng gì. Dụ Văn Châu thường thường bất đắc dĩ nhìn xem hắn chơi, ngẫu nhiên cũng sẽ bắt lấy hắn hôn trả lại, lại để cho hắn cảm thấy đặc biệt có ý tứ.

Nhưng cũng không lâu lắm, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên chợt nghe nói Dụ Văn Châu một người đi một chuyến trại huấn luyện nhìn tình huống, vẫn tiếp xúc một cái nghe nói rất có Hoàng Thiểu Thiên phong phạm học sinh trung học, lại không thấy truyền tin hắn cái này đội phó, cũng chưa nói cho hắn biết người bạn này.

Một phương diện khác, bị vắng vẻ như vậy một đoạn thời gian thân thể, rất nhanh lại bắt đầu không được bình thường.

Chapter 24: Chu vàng

Chapter Text

Tháng năm, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bắt đầu bi kịch. Mặc dù có ma pháp che khuất bụng, nhưng trong này sức nặng không có biến mất, hắn thường xuyên muốn nâng cầu đi đường. Hơn nữa, từ khi ngày nào đó cảm giác được trong bụng oắt con đạp hắn một cước về sau, các loại hiếm thấy thai động sẽ không dừng lại qua, lại để cho hắn ăn không ngon ngủ không ngon, phiền rất. Có đôi khi Hoàng Thiểu Thiên đang bề bộn lấy đánh đồ bỏ đi lời nói, trong bụng đột nhiên một quyền lại để cho hắn vô thức liền đánh mấy cái ngọa tào phát ra ngoài, bị nâng thẻ vàng, cũng không có địa phương nói rõ lí lẽ đi.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên rất muốn tìm Dụ Văn Châu nôn rãnh những chuyện này, đây là thói quen của hắn, có thể hắn sớm đã quyết định không cùng Dụ Văn Châu chia sẻ bất luận cái gì có quan hệ mang thai sự tình. Mỗi lần đem Dụ Văn Châu ngăn ở góc tối không người cưỡng hiếp xong hắn đều chạy trối chết, bởi vì lại tại Dụ Văn Châu bên người ngốc lâu một chút, hắn sợ bản thân nhịn không được dính tại Dụ Văn Châu trên người không bao giờ nữa rời đi.

Trải qua một đoạn thời gian tích lũy, giữa cặp vú sữa tươi tựa hồ lại muốn chất đầy, chắn đến sợ. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên lên mạng đi thăm dò chúng nương nương kinh nghiệm, nhìn tới nhìn lui, còn không có sinh tiểu hài tử thì có đầy đủ sữa tựa hồ liền một mình hắn, điều này làm hắn tương đối phiền muộn.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên vụng trộm mua cái chạy bằng điện vắt sữa khí, vốn là trốn trong nhà cầu chen lấn, về sau trốn vào trong chăn chen lấn. Bởi vì bây giờ khoa học kỹ thuật cây điểm lệch ra, vắt sữa khí đều là 3D vờn quanh mô phỏng chấn động nhiều đương tiết tấu mô phỏng chân thật hút miệng, khác kèm theo nóng mát xa thúc sữa lợi khí, cùng món đồ chơi miêu tả giống nhau giống nhau đấy, đối với Hoàng Thiểu Thiên mà nói sử dụng đến cảm giác cũng cùng món đồ chơi giống nhau, tê tê dại dại vô cùng thoải mái, dùng mấy lần thì có đốt nghiện, dứt khoát cùng song đầu chấn động bổng cùng một chỗ sử dụng, hiệu quả đỉnh tốt.

Nhưng mà, sự tình rất nhanh thoát ly khống chế. Từ khi Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bắt đầu dùng vắt sữa khí về sau, sữa càng ngày càng nhiều, thế cho nên bộ ngực tốc độ phát triển đều có điểm theo không kịp, trực tiếp hậu quả chính là lại để cho hắn mỗi ngày đều cảm thấy ngực rất chắn rất khó chịu, rất là khó chịu. Thân thể của hắn cũng càng phát ra khát khao khó nhịn, mỗi ngày dựa vào món đồ chơi phát tiết một lần cũng không đủ, hắn thường xuyên nhịn không được nhìn qua Dụ Văn Châu âm thầm thất thần, miên man bất định, bị nhắc nhở sau mới lúng túng dời ánh mắt.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên không có sẽ tìm Trịnh Hiên làm, bởi vì cái kia 24K tinh khiết cho chứng kiến bụng của hắn cùng bộ ngực nhất định sẽ dọa thành lười trứng trứng, vì vậy hai người lén lút liên hệ dần dần thiếu đi.

Trong khoảng thời gian này, Vương Kiệt hi cùng Chu trạch giai vẫn thường xuyên cùng Hoàng Thiểu Thiên gởi nhắn tin quan tâm tình huống của hắn, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên quay về đi một tí, trong nội tâm rất mâu thuẫn. Hắn càng nghĩ, quyết định còn là cùng Chu trạch giai cùng Vương Kiệt hi đem lời nói rõ, đem giữa bọn họ không hiểu thấu bắt đầu pháo bạn bè quan hệ cho đoạn sạch sẽ. Vì vậy, quý sau lúc trước tịch, hắn đem hai người hẹn đến G thành phố.

Xế chiều hôm nay, không cẩn thận ngủ quên Hoàng Thiểu Thiên chẳng quan tâm vắt sữa, vội vội vàng vàng lái xe đi tiếp cơ, vốn Chu trạch giai cùng Vương Kiệt hi chuyến bay có lẽ đồng thời đáp xuống đấy, có thể Vương Kiệt hi chuyến bay muộn điểm rồi. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên chỉ có thể trước tiên đem Chu trạch giai mang đến trên xe, gởi nhắn tin nói với Vương Kiệt hi chỗ đậu xe đánh số, ngồi ở trong xe đám người.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên ngồi ở vị trí lái, Chu trạch giai ngồi phó giá. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên không muốn đem đồng dạng lúng túng mà nói nói hai lần, liền chẳng qua là cùng Chu trạch giai kể một ít vinh quang trận đấu trên sự tình cùng chức nghiệp liên minh bát quái, hoàn toàn không đề cập tới đến bản thân. Chu trạch giai không có ở Hoàng Thiểu Thiên trước mặt nói sang chuyện khác năng lực, tuy rằng rất muốn hỏi Hoàng Thiểu Thiên tình huống, rồi lại cũng chỉ có thể nhìn Hoàng Thiểu Thiên vừa nói lời nói bên cạnh kéo hắn y phục của mình, tựa hồ rất khó chịu.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên xác thực rất khó chịu, hắn có lẽ chen lấn một chút sữa lại xuất môn đấy, hiện tại hắn thầm nghĩ học đại tinh tinh chùy ngực, đem chắn ở bên trong sữa tươi đều nện đi ra. Hắn đứng ngồi không yên, cùng câu nệ Chu trạch giai giương mắt nhìn, nghĩ một lát nhi, làm một cái người can đảm quyết định.

"Tiểu Chu." Hoàng Thiểu Thiên dựa vào hướng Chu trạch giai, chỉ vào tay lái phụ phía trước, "Giúp ta, đem phía dưới cái kia sách nhỏ bao lấy tới, tạ ơn."

Chu trạch giai lập tức nghe theo, đem cái kia mặt ngoài có hài nhi cùng núm vú cao su đồ án đấy, khóa kéo không có hoàn toàn kéo lên túi sách đem ra.

Chu trạch giai đem túi sách đưa cho Hoàng Thiểu Thiên, mà lúc này Hoàng Thiểu Thiên chính đem trước kính chắn gió che ván chưa sơn kéo lên, không rảnh tiếp. Chu trạch giai đoán không được Hoàng Thiểu Thiên muốn làm gì, lòng hiếu kỳ mãnh liệt lại để cho hắn từ nửa mở khóa kéo đi đến bên trong nhìn lại, liền chứng kiến một cái bình sữa, cùng một cái kỳ quái nửa vòng tròn cái chụp... Ồ? ? ?

Chu trạch giai vẫn không kịp tưởng tượng cái kia rút cuộc là cái gì, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên sẽ cầm túi sách mở cửa xe đi ra ngoài, đi xếp sau. Nếu như Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cố ý tránh đi hắn, cái kia ở vào lễ tiết hắn liền không nên nhìn, vì vậy hắn chỉ có thể lúng túng ngồi ở phía trước, nghe Hoàng Thiểu Thiên ở phía sau mở ra cái nào đó gặp chấn động đồ vật sau ồ ồ mà hít sâu, xấu hổ.

"Ừ... Thở ra, ... ~" Hoàng Thiểu Thiên trong lòng gấp, không muốn loại kém mát xa lãng phí thời gian, ngay từ đầu liền chạy đến giá cao, muốn trực tiếp hút ra đến. Nhưng mà, chính thức vắt sữa lúc trước mát xa thúc sữa ắt không thể thiếu, hắn như vậy làm cho ngược lại làm cho không đi ra cái gì, bất quá là tỉnh lại hắn thời gian dài không được đến rất tốt phóng thích dục vọng. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên càng thêm nóng vội, liền lái đến xa hoa nhất, lại để cho vắt sữa khí ô...ô...n...g, ô...ô...n...g mà hút hắn núm vú, âm thanh có thể so với nhiều đương tiết tấu nhảy trứng.

Chu trạch giai nghe được Hoàng Thiểu Thiên ở phía sau chỗ ngồi tự an ủi như ngồi trên đống lửa, hắn vốn là đã làm xong Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cùng với hắn giảng chính sự đứt gãy hắn ý muốn chuẩn bị tâm lý, không nghĩ tới Hoàng Thiểu Thiên dĩ nhiên là muốn làm chuyện như vậy, khiêu khích dục vọng của hắn, ý muốn xe chấn. Hắn cũng là hai mươi tuổi nam nhân, chịu không được như vậy tra tấn, hắn nhìn hướng trong xe kính chiếu hậu, chỉ có thể nhìn đến Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nhắm mắt lại khó chịu bộ dạng. Đang nghe Hoàng Thiểu Thiên hít sâu chuyển biến thành thở khẽ về sau, hắn thật sự không chịu nổi, mở cửa xe xuống xe, đi xếp sau.

"Ta chơi ngươi qua tới làm chi a!"

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên mãnh liệt bừng tỉnh, vội vàng đóng vắt sữa khí, ba mà một tiếng nhổ xuống, lui về sau.

Chu trạch giai bị cái kia âm thanh làm bối rối, tiếp theo thấy rõ Hoàng Thiểu Thiên trong tay vắt sữa khí lắp bắp kinh hãi, một giây sau chú ý tới Hoàng Thiểu Thiên hở ra bụng bự cùng phình to núm vú sau lại ăn một lớn kinh sợ. Nguyên lai Hoàng Thiểu Thiên không phải là đang tự an ủi, mà là đang... Chu trạch giai càng nghĩ càng xấu hổ, hắn chú ý tới Hoàng Thiểu Thiên trong tay bình sữa còn là trống không, lập tức cảm thấy cái này máy móc quá vô dụng. Hắn đầu óc một đốt, sẽ đem Hoàng Thiểu Thiên té nhào vào chỗ ngồi phía sau trên.

"Ta tới giúp ngươi." Chu trạch giai nghiêm túc nói.

"Dựa dựa dựa vào ngươi giúp đỡ cọng lông tuyến... Bà mẹ nó ngươi chậm một chút, chậm một chút! Áp đảo thằng nhãi con rồi!"

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên la hét đẩy Chu trạch giai, có thể trên thực tế bụng của hắn vô cùng cho lực lượng, không có bị Chu trạch giai đè ép, mà là đỡ đòn lại để cho Chu trạch giai có cái địa phương có thể nằm sấp ổn, quả thực chính là cái vì dưỡng thai có thể ăn cây táo, rào cây sung dây leo trên tường phản đồ. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên muốn làm tức chết, muốn đem cái kia tiểu dụ thằng nhãi con sinh ra đến đánh một trận, nhưng như bây giờ muốn không làm nên chuyện gì, Chu trạch giai đã đủ đến hắn núm vú, đầu lưỡi vòng quanh ngậm đi vào.

"Chu trạch giai, ngươi... Ha ha, chậm một chút, chậm. . . Ừ ~ "

Trong ngực dựng sau đó, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên thân thể càng mẫn cảm, núm vú làm là mấu chốt bộ vị càng phải như vậy, chẳng qua là cảm thấy ướt át lời lẽ bao trùm chỗ đó, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên sẽ cảm giác toàn bộ người đều bị ôn nhu ôm, Chu trạch giai một Hàm mút, thân thể của hắn lập tức mềm nhũn, hai tay hoàn ở Chu trạch giai phần gáy, cảm thụ được cái kia so với máy móc ngắn hơn gấp rút mà hữu lực mút vào nhịn không được đi vuốt ve cái kia lông xù cái ót.

Chu trạch giai ẩn chứa Hoàng Thiểu Thiên núm vú có tiết tấu mà mút vào, hắn chóp mũi đều chôn ở Hoàng Thiểu Thiên trắng nõn giữa cặp vú, nghe kỳ diệu mùi thơm, là Hoàng Thiểu Thiên thở khẽ cùng vuốt ve hưng phấn không thôi. Hắn tự tay vuốt vuốt cái kia gắng gượng núm vú, muốn đem bên trong sữa nặn đi ra, chỉ chốc lát sau khiến cho Hoàng Thiểu Thiên thoải mái đến hoàn toàn buông lỏng, nâng cao bộ ngực lại để cho hắn tùy ý theo như bóp, một chân hướng dưới chỗ ngồi trước mặt đi vòng quanh.

Có lẽ là bên trong sữa chặn được một khoảng thời gian rồi, Chu trạch giai bận việc thêm vài phút đồng hồ cũng không có hút ra cái gì vị, nghe thấy đến Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bay bổng tiếng hừ lạnh, hạ thân đều đã có phản ứng. Hắn cũng không biết nên làm cái gì bây giờ rồi, liền dùng không xuất cái tay kia cởi bỏ Hoàng Thiểu Thiên quần lót, nhẹ nhàng với vào cái kia ẩm ướt triều trong quần lót.

"Cáp ~ ngươi hướng, ở đâu sờ, a ~! Ừ ừ ~❤!"

Có thể là góc độ vấn đề, Chu trạch giai vừa đem hai ngón tay với vào đi, liền chạm tới một chỗ xúc cảm không quá giống nhau địa phương. Hắn tùy ý gảy gảy sờ sờ vài cái, dưới thân Hoàng Thiểu Thiên hô hấp lập tức dồn dập một đương, mật huyệt đích thực huyệt thịt bọc lấy ngón tay của hắn hút.

Chu trạch giai ước chừng biết rõ hắn đã sờ cái gì địa phương, liền gia tăng độ mạnh yếu nhanh chóng mò lấy, rất nhanh khiến cho Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nắm chặt hai vai của hắn, ngăn không được mà ngửa đầu rên rỉ, hạ thân kéo nhẹ lấy nước chảy. Thần kỳ chính là, bởi như vậy, núm vú rốt cuộc bắt đầu ra sữa rồi. Chu trạch giai nắm lấy cơ hội mãnh liệt hút, từng ngụm uống xong cái kia ngọt ngào lại ấm áp sữa tươi. Nhưng mà cái này ra sữa tốc độ thật sự quá chậm, Chu trạch giai như thế nào hút đều hút không đi ra quá nhiều, hoàn toàn không để ý Hoàng Thiểu Thiên lúc này đột nhiên cất cao rên rỉ.

"A ~! Ừ, cáp ~ ha ha, a a ~❤~ chậm, chậm một chút a ~!"

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên sữa tươi sở dĩ gặp đầy đủ đến loại trình độ này, hoàn toàn là bởi vì hắn thân thể khuyết thiếu cần phải hoan ái, cố ý bài tiết đi ra thúc hắn tìm người dưỡng thai đấy. Ôm như vậy mục đích là sữa tươi tự nhiên cũng cùng hạ thân bài tiết mật nước giống nhau có chứa thúc tình tác dụng, sẽ để cho cùng hắn giao hợp người càng hưng phấn.

"A, a ~! Không được, muốn, muốn đi rồi! A ~❤ ừ! ! Cáp ~" Chu trạch giai cùng Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nào biết đâu cái này, một cái chỉ lo muốn uống cái kia ngọt đến nhân tâm nhọn đi sữa tươi, một cái lại chỉ có thể bị giày vò đến mềm yếu vô lực lâm vào tình triều, cao thấp đều chảy nước làm cho người ta gấp rút lấy lòng hắn. Chu trạch giai thống nhất tiết tấu, dồn dập mà mò lấy mật huyệt cùng mút vào núm vú, rất nhanh lại để cho Hoàng Thiểu Thiên ừ ừ a a gọi là không ngừng, mút lấy Chu trạch giai ngón tay bài trừ đi ra nước, làm như nếu như vậy cho ăn no bụng hắn.

Khấu khấu.

Cửa sổ xe đột nhiên bị khấu vang.

Chu trạch giai đã bị nghiêm trọng kinh hãi, lúc này mới nhớ tới bọn hắn ánh sáng kéo xong che ván chưa sơn, cửa xe lại không khóa lại, vội vàng buông ra núm vú đứng dậy, ngón tay còn bị kẹp lấy không nhổ ra được. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên tài cao triều xong, hắn ngồi phịch ở chỗ ngồi phía sau lên, còn chưa kịp làm ra bất kỳ phản ứng nào, cửa xe liền mở ra.

Người đến là Vương Kiệt hi. Hắn liếc mắt liền thấy được đang tại trợ lý hai người, Chu trạch giai tay vẫn còn Hoàng Thiểu Thiên trong hạ thể.

"Các ngươi..." Vương Kiệt hi muốn nói lại thôi, biểu lộ phức tạp.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên như vậy xốc lên quần áo nằm ở chỗ ngồi phía sau lên, thản ngực biểu lộ nhũ nâng cao phình bụng không nói, một bên trên đầu vú mơ hồ còn có màu trắng sữa nước đọng, thấy được Vương Kiệt hi không khỏi nuốt nước miếng, dạ dày tại đốt. Vương Kiệt hi tinh tường nhớ kỹ, hắn bái kiến như vậy Hoàng Thiểu Thiên.

Chapter 25: Vương vàng

Chapter Text

Vương Kiệt hi nghiệp dư yêu thích nghiên cứu huyền học, nếu có lại để cho hắn cảm thấy không bình thường sự tình, hắn gặp nhớ ở trong lòng, có rảnh từ huyền học góc độ giải thích nó. Trong đó có một việc cùng Hoàng Thiểu Thiên có quan hệ, cái kia chính là, hắn từ nhỏ đến lớn đã làm ngàn vạn giấc mộng, không có cái nào giống như mộng thấy Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cùng lưu đại nhân tiểu biệt lần kia giống nhau, không chỉ có là thị giác cùng xúc giác, liền vị giác đều nhớ kỹ rành mạch.

Cái kia mộng nói đến cực độ cảm thấy thẹn, Vương Kiệt hi tuyệt sẽ không vì giải thích nghi hoặc đi tìm lưu đại nhân tiểu biệt đối chứng, hơn nữa hắn vẫn có ý thức mà quên mất những chi tiết kia, chỉ có tại cảm giác đã đến lúc mới có thể ngẫu nhiên nhớ tới. Hôm nay, tương tự chính là tình cảnh trực tiếp bày ở Vương Kiệt hi trước mặt, hắn lập tức hồi tưởng lại trong mộng như vậy như vậy, hơn nữa phát hiện sự tình nhập lại không đơn giản.

Muốn sự tình Vương Kiệt hi lộ ra đặc biệt nghiêm túc, lại để cho Chu trạch giai cảm thấy lúng túng, yên lặng rút ra đều bị che nóng lên ngón tay. Hạ thể bỗng nhiên hư không Hoàng Thiểu Thiên thanh tỉnh điểm, trong miệng nhỏ giọng mắng,chửi bóp cái bụng, nhào nặn nhào nặn cùng với trong bụng thằng nhãi con khô lên. Chu trạch giai cùng Vương Kiệt hi thấy hắn đem đạp phải cái bụng biến hình chân nhỏ theo như trở về, trong nội tâm rất vi diệu.

"Hả? Ta như thế nào cảm thấy ánh sáng không đúng?" Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nhìn chằm chằm vào trần xe cột buồm nói.

"Ta đã đến." Vương Kiệt hi nói.

Ngọa tào? ? ? ! ! ! Hoàng Thiểu Thiên lập tức ngồi xuống hướng Chu trạch giai bên kia trốn, Chu trạch giai thừa cơ ôm Hoàng Thiểu Thiên lại để cho hắn hướng trong lòng ngực của mình dựa vào, Vương Kiệt hi tức thì ngồi trên xe đóng kỹ cửa xe, đem rơi vào bên chân tạo hình vô cùng lộ cốt vắt sữa khí nhặt lên, không nói gì mà nhìn về phía Hoàng Thiểu Thiên.

"Để làm chi làm gì vậy? Phát triển sữa vắt sữa còn không được a?" Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cuống quít đem y phục trên người kéo xuống che tốt, Chu trạch giai tại phía sau hắn gật đầu ừ ừ, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên phát giác được sau lập tức giãy giụa không cho ôm. Vương Kiệt hi ồ một tiếng, lại nhìn chằm chằm vào Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bắp đùi nhìn, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên tranh thủ thời gian xách quần, kẹp ở giữa hai người hắn bao nhiêu có chút chật vật.

Không đều Hoàng Thiểu Thiên mặc xong, Vương Kiệt hi liền hỏi: "Các ngươi vừa rồi cái loại này cũng gọi là vắt sữa?"

"Ừ, a, cái gì? Ngươi đang nói cái gì, vừa rồi chúng ta có làm cái gì sao?" Hoàng Thiểu Thiên hơi có chút lúng túng, giả giả bộ cái gì cũng không biết, quay đầu nhìn về phía so với hắn càng lúng túng Chu trạch giai, "Đúng hay không đúng hay không, Tiểu Chu?"

Vương Kiệt hi nhìn xem Chu trạch giai, đem Chu trạch giai chứng kiến không được tự nhiên, lại nhìn xem Hoàng Thiểu Thiên hở ra bộ ngực, có chút hoảng hốt nói: "Còn gì nữa không?"

Vương Kiệt hi nói những lời này lúc thanh âm rất nhỏ, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên rồi lại không hiểu thấu nghe được rất rõ ràng, hắn chấn kinh rồi: Người này, quả thực không thể nói lý! ! Hắn quá mức khiếp sợ, thế cho nên nói chuyện cũng không thụ đại não khống chế: "Có a, ngươi muốn đến điểm sao?"

Vương Kiệt hi nghe được Hoàng Thiểu Thiên như vậy thịnh tình mời, cũng là sững sờ. Hắn hồi phục tinh thần, nghĩ thầm nếu như đều như vậy rồi, vậy thừa cơ nghiệm chứng một chút đi, liền gật gật đầu, nắm Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cái cằm liền áp qua hôn môi.

Chu trạch giai vẻ mặt mộng bức mà nhìn Vương Kiệt hi đem Hoàng Thiểu Thiên hướng trên người hắn phốc, nhịn không được muốn hỏi như vậy thật sự có thể chứ, các ngươi thật sự phải ở chỗ này cho ăn sữa à. Mà khi lần nữa ôm Hoàng Thiểu Thiên thân thể lúc, vừa rồi bị đột nhiên xuất hiện Vương Kiệt hi kinh sợ trở về dục vọng đột nhiên đi vòng vèo, hắn không đề cập tới tỉnh hai người này rồi, ngược lại điều chỉnh tư thế ngồi tiếp tốt Hoàng Thiểu Thiên, hai tay không tự chủ được mà đem Hoàng Thiểu Thiên vừa mặc xong quần lần nữa cởi bỏ.

"A... A..., ... . . . A... Ừ!"

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bị Vương Kiệt hi hôn đến đầu óc choáng váng, hầu như không thể hô hấp, vội vàng đẩy Vương Kiệt hi hắn không thể ngăn cản Chu trạch giai ngón tay vừa trơn đến nơi riêng tư đi sờ sờ làm làm. Mà hắn vừa định đi kéo ra Chu trạch giai, không còn bận tâm Vương Kiệt hi lập tức vung lên y phục của hắn vạt áo, đem khéo léo núm vú nắm ở trong tay vuốt ve.

Cái kia vừa đúng là trước kia Chu trạch giai không có hút qua một bên, Vương Kiệt hi Tùy Tiện ngắt vài thanh liền cảm thấy bên trong trướng phình tất cả đều là sữa, đều chắn ở bên trong ra không được. Vương Kiệt hi thủ pháp tiếp cận bóp xoa, có chút thô lỗ, xoa Hoàng Thiểu Thiên ngực đã đau lại thoải mái. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên trong cổ họng ừ ừ hừ hừ đấy, nam căn bị Chu trạch giai vừa đúng mà chiếu cố, mật huyệt cửa cũng bị ngón tay trêu chọc đến lần nữa mềm hoá, triệt để không có biện pháp cự tuyệt hai người.

Bình thường mang thai có thể như vậy sao? Vương Kiệt mong mỏi muốn lấy, không dây dưa nữa Hoàng Thiểu Thiên miệng, chuyển di mục tiêu đã đến bộ ngực. Đoạn thời gian này, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bộ ngực xác thực trổ mã rõ ràng, núm vú rất kiệt xuất, liền là không thể tự hành tràn sữa đi ra, không nên hút mới được.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên thở phì phò nhìn Vương Kiệt hi quan sát bản thân núm vú, trong nội tâm không tự nhiên đấy, nhịn không được thúc giục: "Không nên nhìn, nhìn cái gì vậy a, nhanh lên làm cho xong..."

"Ngươi nói."

Vương Kiệt hi nhẹ nói lấy, ngậm lấy Hoàng Thiểu Thiên núm vú, bờ môi kẹp ổn mà bắt đầu rất nhanh mãnh liệt hút.

"A ~ ha ha, chậm một chút ~❤ chậm một chút ~ a, !"

Đột nhiên xuất hiện mãnh liệt kích thích lại để cho Hoàng Thiểu Thiên lập tức cất cao thanh âm kêu to, đá lấy chân muốn đi đằng sau trốn, có thể hắn ở đâu cũng không đi được, ngược lại lại để cho Chu trạch giai ngón tay có thể cắm vào mật huyệt sờ chút bên trong da thịt mềm mại. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên khó chịu nổi mà bưng lấy Vương Kiệt hi cúi đầu lại để cho hắn ly biệt nhanh như vậy, nhưng hai tay hư nhược mềm động tác lại làm cho Vương Kiệt hi hút đến càng thêm chăm chú, tăng lớn lực đạo, cố ý yếu nhân nghe thấy ừng ực ừng ực bú sữa mẹ âm thanh cùng với nuốt xuống sữa sau thỏa mãn hơi thở âm thanh.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cảm thấy thẹn phải hơn tính mạng, chỉ là nhớ tới Vương Kiệt hi cũng như thế ưa thích mút vào dòng sữa của hắn chuyện này, hắn đã nghĩ thu hồi chân đến lề mề. Ngoại trừ núm vú lấy bên ngoài, che kín núm vú sữa tươi bị có tiết tấu mà rất nhanh hút ra cảm giác cũng làm cho hắn thoải mái xuống được trước mặt chảy ròng nước. Chu trạch giai ngón tay chính ở phía dưới quấy nước chảy thanh âm, tựa hồ liền là muốn cho hắn cũng biết phía dưới ẩm ướt đến có bao nhiêu lợi hại.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên sữa tươi vừa mê vừa say, tựa hồ còn có chút mê tình tác dụng, làm cho người dừng không được đến. Vương Kiệt hi đã uống vài ngụm không quá đã ghiền, thậm chí còn lấy tay vuốt ve bộ ngực, muốn cho sữa tươi dũng mãnh tiến ra càng nhanh một chút. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên rên rỉ không ngừng, toàn thân mềm yếu vô lực, đều phản ứng không kịp là nên đẩy chôn ở bộ ngực hắn trên hút sữa Vương Kiệt hi, hay là nên kéo ra an ủi hắn hạ thân tính khí Chu trạch giai, hay là nên vỗ vỗ bụng gọi là bên trong oắt con không nên quấy rối. Kéo dài không làm hắn đã rất muốn rồi, trong mật huyệt hư không khó nhịn, chỗ sâu nhất càng là ngứa vô cùng, cái kia căn bản không phải đầu ngón tay có thể thỏa mãn, nhất định phải dương vật tài năng bổ sung được.

Thế nhưng là... Hắn muốn phải...

"Từ bỏ không nên hấp. . . Cáp ~ a ~~❤ cáp ừ..." Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nức nở muốn đẩy ra Vương Kiệt hi, rồi lại đổi lấy càng dùng sức hút, nhiệt lưu cỗ cỗ bị hút ra đi cảm giác làm hắn không cách nào bảo trì thanh tỉnh, hạ thể bài tiết mật nước càng nhiều, thậm chí lại để cho Chu trạch giai trên tay đều ấm vù vù đấy.

Vương Kiệt hi rất nhanh hút khô rồi bên này giữa cặp vú sữa, hắn lại thay đổi một bên hút. Có thể bên kia sớm bị Chu trạch giai hút qua, căn bản thừa không có bao nhiêu, không có mấy ngụm liền trống rỗng. Không còn sữa núm vú mềm đấy, rất có co dãn, không hề giống như lúc ban đầu như vậy sưng. Hắn thè lưỡi ra liếm đi trên đầu vú cuối cùng còn dư lại điểm này sữa nước đọng, trong miệng trong dạ dày đều là vẻ này hương hương điềm điềm mùi vị, toàn thân tràn ngập một hồi ấm áp, cẩn thận dư vị, loáng thoáng còn có loại kỳ quái muốn làm xúc động.

Vương Kiệt hi thẳng lên thân, công tác chuẩn bị trong chốc lát. Tại hắn muốn mở miệng nói chuyện thời điểm, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên đột nhiên cực độ ủy khuất mà nức nở nghẹn ngào vài tiếng, ôm bụng dinh dính cháo nói: "Phiền chết rồi, hai người các ngươi... Làm cái gì a, ta mới không muốn như vậy đâu rồi, hỗn đản..."

Vương Kiệt hi sững sờ, đã ngả vào Hoàng Thiểu Thiên giữa bắp đùi tay ngừng lại, cùng lúc đó, Chu trạch giai cũng ngừng động tác trên tay.

Trước đó, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên có mấy lần tại làm lúc trước biểu đạt rất nhỏ bất mãn hoặc không muốn, nhưng đây chỉ là một đạo gia vị tề, hắn trong nháy mắt sẽ trở nên so với ai khác còn muốn, hơn nữa muốn không ngừng, đặc biệt phối hợp. Nhưng lúc này đây cảm giác bất đồng, Vương Kiệt hi dù thế nào quyết giữ ý mình, cũng không khỏi không vì hắn trong lời nói ủy khuất dừng lại.

Tại nhận đến lần này mời lúc, Vương Kiệt hi liền đoán được Hoàng Thiểu Thiên muốn cùng hắn đứt rời trên thân thể quan hệ. Mặc dù Hoàng Thiểu Thiên không có có nói rõ, hiện tại xem ra, chuyện này đã có thể xác định rồi.

Sau cùng lúc mới bắt đầu, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bởi vì say rượu đem hắn trở thành Dụ Văn Châu, cũng có thể là vì say rượu vì vậy đần độn, u mê mà cùng hắn định rồi dùng thân thể làm ngậm miệng phí, hai người thân thể quan hệ chính là thành lập tại đây hình dáng trên cơ sở. Nhưng mà, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên sẽ không một mực uống say.

"Ta cũng không muốn đấy." Vương Kiệt hi nhẹ nhàng nói, thu tay về.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên ôm bụng ô ô hừ hừ, động lên đi đứng muốn tránh thoát ra Chu trạch giai ôm ấp hoài bão. Chu trạch giai ngoan ngoãn buông ra, lại để cho hắn có thể có không gian mặc vào quần, thuận tiện phát bụng lại để cho bên trong oắt con an phận điểm, náo cái rắm.

Hắn thật sự rất muốn, chỉ bất quá, càng là muốn, lại càng phát có thể cảm thấy thể xác và tinh thần ở chỗ sâu trong đối với một người khác trực tiếp khát vọng.

Chapter 26: Quá độ

Chapter Text

(bởi vì chủ khách xem nhân tố, tấu chương tạm hơi)

Chapter 27: Kết cục nhị

Chapter Text

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên từ khách sạn đi ra sau một mình lái xe hồi Lam mưa. Dừng cương trước bờ vực không có xe chấn hắn đã rất khó chịu, tại đã trải qua vừa rồi những sự tình kia về sau, tâm tình của hắn giống như không bao giờ nữa gặp tốt rồi. Giờ này khắc này, hắn không chỉ có thân thể cực độ hư không, trong nội tâm càng là vô cùng cô đơn lạnh lẽo, dường như bị phán quyết kế tiếp muốn sống một mình cả đời giống nhau cô độc.

Không, sự thật liền là như vậy, hắn xác thực muốn cô độc đi xuống. Dụ Văn Châu không nên hắn. Vương Kiệt hi đã hiểu ý của hắn, Chu trạch giai cũng hiểu, giữa bọn họ một ít bừa bãi lộn xộn liên hệ từ hôm nay trở đi đứt rời, không bao giờ nữa gặp đón. Mặt khác, hắn và Trịnh Hiên sớm đã chẳng qua là bằng hữu bình thường, hắn cũng không có cùng mặt khác quan hệ xa hơn người có thật nhiều tiếp xúc.

Mỗi người sớm muộn sẽ có mới thuộc sở hữu, mới có thể làm bạn người, đại khái.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên chậm rãi mở ra đi, trên đường Tùy Tiện đi dạo, bất tri bất giác lại đi vào Dụ Văn Châu nhà trọ phụ cận.

Tiếp qua một đoạn thời gian, liền lại là một lần hạ đừng thời kỳ, năm trước đến năm nay bọn hắn chứng kiến Luân Hồi đột nhiên tăng mạnh, không biết năm nay vẫn có thể hay không giống như năm trước như vậy lưu lại tiếc nuối. Hắn duy nhất xác định chính là, nếu có tiếc nuối, năm nay không có người gặp ngày qua ngày mà ngày qua ngày làm bạn hắn, dẫn hắn phóng thích.

Nghĩ tới đây, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên lại rất tức giận.

Dụ Văn Châu thật không là nam nhân, ưa thích thời điểm đem người khác làm tiểu kiều thê cửa quan trong nhà tự mình một người khô, thực đem người khác bụng làm đại yếu hắn phụ trách, liền không làm, lẫn mất rất xa. Oa dẫn bóng không tốt trời ạ, nam nhân mang thai thật buồn nôn a, tiểu hài tử phiền toái nhất rồi, hôn nhân là yêu tình phần mộ, thằng nhãi con là yêu tình đạn hạt nhân... Hắn tuyệt đối tuyệt đối không bao giờ nữa cùng Dụ Văn Châu thân cận, về sau đều giải quyết việc chung, có việc tư cũng không tìm hắn.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên càng nghĩ càng giận, vẫn rất không cam lòng, hắn nhanh hơn tốc độ xe trở lại Lam Vũ, một đường đi mau đi đến khu sinh hoạt. Đi ngang qua Dụ Văn Châu cửa ra vào lúc, cước bộ của hắn không tự chủ được mà thả chậm, thẳng đến cuối cùng dừng lại. Chờ hắn phục hồi tinh thần lại, hắn đã nhấn chuông cửa.

Trong cửa tiếng bước chân càng ngày càng gần, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên khẩn trương đến chạy đi muốn chạy. Tại cửa mở ra sau trong nháy mắt, hắn xác thực chân vừa đạp mà HƯU...U...U mà chạy, chỉ bất quá phương hướng là hướng phía trước đấy. Hắn bổ nhào vào Dụ Văn Châu trên người, đem Dụ Văn Châu đụng phải lui ra phía sau vài bước mới tiếp ổn hắn.

"Thiểu Thiên?"

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nghe thấy được Dụ Văn Châu quần áo lúc giữa mùi vị đạo quen thuộc, nhịn không được ôm chặt dùng sức khẽ ngửi, thậm chí hút ra chút ít giọng mũi. Hắn lui ra phía sau nửa bước, bi phẫn cùng đến mà trừng nghi hoặc không hiểu Dụ Văn Châu, tiếp theo đầu đi phía trước va chạm, lại càng chặt mà ôm lấy Dụ Văn Châu dùng sức đánh hắn.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên thực chất là một cái hán tử, trạng thái bình thường lúc khí lực không nhỏ, mấy quyền xuống dưới Dụ Văn Châu liền không chịu nổi, vội vàng kéo ra Hoàng Thiểu Thiên: "Ngươi làm sao vậy? Xảy ra chuyện gì vậy?"

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên dừng tay, nhìn xem Dụ Văn Châu. Trong lòng của hắn rõ ràng tràn đầy phẫn nộ cùng không cam lòng, tại Dụ Văn Châu nhìn chăm chú cảm nhận được nhưng là cái khác tâm tình. Hắn nỗ bĩu môi, nói không nên lời Dụ Văn Châu ta với ngươi giảng ngươi không là nam nhân loại lời này, trong lòng nghĩ đều là liền thân thể muốn ngủ một giấc cũng không được không, ủy khuất mong mong nói: "Ta thật là khó chịu, ngươi theo giúp ta được không?"

Dụ Văn Châu bất đắc dĩ nở nụ cười, không nói tốt cũng không nói xấu, đem Hoàng Thiểu Thiên kéo: "Ta không phải là mỗi ngày đều tại bên cạnh ngươi?"

Dụ Văn Châu ôm bay bổng đấy, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cảm thấy tốt qua loa, nói lời cũng tốt qua loa, hắn khổ sở mà ôm lấy Dụ Văn Châu, tay cầm lấy Dụ Văn Châu phía sau lưng quần áo: "Ta muốn ngươi chọc vào đi theo giúp ta."

Dụ Văn Châu không nói chuyện, đầu cùng Hoàng Thiểu Thiên Tướng dựa vào, điều này làm cho Hoàng Thiểu Thiên thư thái điểm, không ngừng hướng Dụ Văn Châu trên người chen lấn. Nhưng là do ở bụng đỡ đòn, hắn như thế nào cũng dựa vào không đến Dụ Văn Châu phần hông. Ma pháp chỉ có thể làm cho người ta nhìn không thấy phình bụng, không cải biến được sự thật.

Dụ Văn Châu nói: "Chớ đẩy, hài tử tại động."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên ảo não, thoáng ngẩng đầu hỏi: "Ngươi đến cùng có đáp ứng hay không ta? Nói thẳng đi, ta hiện tại đã nghĩ muốn ngươi, ngươi có cho hay không ta?"

Dụ Văn Châu trầm mặc, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên đang muốn ngẩng đầu nói tiếp lúc, Dụ Văn Châu tay đụng chạm lấy tóc của hắn, tiếp theo nhẹ nhàng đặt tại cái ót trên. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên liền cúi đầu tựa ở Dụ Văn Châu trên vai cọ, hai tay không an phận đi xuống đất trượt.

Dụ Văn Châu nói: "Không..."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên không sờ soạng, tay đứng ở phần eo, ôm chặt Dụ Văn Châu, mất hết can đảm.

Tại hắn chuẩn bị buông ra trở về gian phòng của mình lúc, Dụ Văn Châu lại nói chuyện: "Nơi đây không tốt, chúng ta đến địa phương khác đi."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bỗng dưng ngẩng đầu, mừng rỡ mà nhìn Dụ Văn Châu: "Thật sự? Ta không nghe lầm chứ, ý của ngươi là ngươi đáp ứng ta, thật vậy chăng?"

Dụ Văn Châu ôn hòa mà cười rồi, tại hắn nói chuyện trước, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cảm thấy không đúng chỗ nào, đoạt mở miệng trước: "Không sai a, ngươi không phải không muốn ta sao? Ngươi không phải là, không thích ta sao?"

Dụ Văn Châu lộ ra nghi hoặc biểu lộ, hỏi: "Ngươi tại sao phải nghĩ như vậy?"

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên càng thêm nghi hoặc: "Bởi vì ta khắp nơi chơi a, bởi vì ta không nghe lời ngươi lời nói mang thai a, hơn nữa ta còn cố ý muốn đem con sinh hạ đến a, a a a? Ngươi chẳng lẽ không phải nghĩ như vậy sao?"

"Ta..." Dụ Văn Châu chần chờ nói, "Đúng là có nghĩ như vậy."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên thật đau lòng, nguyên lai Dụ Văn Châu thật sự là nghĩ như vậy!

Dụ Văn Châu đem nghiêng đầu sang chỗ khác muốn chạy Hoàng Thiểu Thiên giữ chặt, nói tiếp đi: "Ngươi cùng Vương Kiệt hi bọn hắn có khác quan hệ, ta biết rõ, nhưng mặc dù ta nhắc nhở ngươi, ta hy vọng ngươi có thể cùng ta xác nhận quan hệ mà không phải đi người khác chỗ đó, ngươi cũng không để ý đến ta. Thẳng đến ngươi mang thai, tự nhận là là con của ta, mới hướng ta ám chỉ tình cảm của ngươi, hơn nữa vẫn vô luận như thế nào cũng phải đem hài tử sinh hạ đến. Loại cảm giác này, đặt ở người nào trên người cũng sẽ không dễ chịu."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên muốn chạy chạy không được, chỉ có thể khổ sở. Dụ Văn Châu nói rất nhiều đều là sự thật, hắn không có cách nào khác phản bác. Nhưng Dụ Văn Châu như vậy trực bạch chỉ trích hắn, đã nói lên Dụ Văn Châu đã thụ đã đủ rồi, không muốn tiếp nhận hắn, đáp ứng ngủ liền thật sự chẳng qua là cùng ngủ... Lúc này Dụ Văn Châu từ phía sau ôm lấy hắn, hai tay đặt ở trên bụng của hắn.

"Nhưng ta là thích ngươi, Thiểu Thiên." Dụ Văn Châu tại Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bên tai nói, "Ta yêu ngươi..."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên mở to hai mắt, trong đầu trống rỗng, bên tai ông ông tác hưởng, không thể tin được hắn nghe được những lời này.

Ngay sau đó, hắn liền nghe Dụ Văn Châu phù một tiếng, tại trên vai hắn dựa vào cười đến run a run đấy. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên làm tức chết, hận không thể một cái ném qua vai đem đằng sau người này thả ngã xuống đất. Hắn dùng lực lượng mà uốn qua uốn lại muốn bỏ qua, một bên hô: "Ngươi không thích ta coi như xong, còn nói loại những lời này trêu chọc ta chơi, Dụ Văn Châu ngươi thật sự là hơi quá đáng! Ngươi buông ra, ta muốn với ngươi dốc sức liều mạng! Con mẹ nó cái này cầu lão tử hôm nay cũng đừng có rồi!"

Dụ Văn Châu rồi lại kiên trì không nhượng bộ, nói: "Ta không có trêu chọc ngươi, ta là rất nghiêm túc."

"Ngươi chăm chú thổ lộ còn có thể cười trận đó a! ?"

"Bởi vì ba cái kia chữ lực sát thương so với trong tưởng tượng lớn đâu."

Bi phẫn cho Hoàng Thiểu Thiên lực lượng, hắn thành công tránh ra ôm ấp, quay người liền chứng kiến còn mơ hồ có nụ cười Dụ Văn Châu, không khỏi mắng to một tiếng bà mẹ nó. Trong mắt của hắn ủy khuất vô cùng, nhưng mà khóe miệng rồi lại nhịn không được giơ lên, bởi vì hắn thấy rõ Dụ Văn Châu ánh mắt, vậy không phải nói dối bộ dạng.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên thăm dò mà tiến về phía trước một bước, Dụ Văn Châu hơi chút làm ra muốn tiếp được người tư thế, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên liền lại nhào tới, phốc chít chít một cái đem bụng chen lấn dẹp cái chủng loại kia. Dụ Văn Châu một bên chân sau một bên ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nói cẩn thận một chút, hắn cũng không để ý tới, hai người thì cứ như vậy một cái phốc một cái lui mà lăn đến trên giường đi, dinh dính cháo mà hôn đến hôn thiên ám địa. Bọn hắn tách ra lúc, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên tay đã cùng hắn mong nhớ ngày đêm tên kia đụng phải cùng một chỗ.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên vuốt cái kia vừa thô lại vừa cứng đồ vật yêu thích không buông tay, nương tay nằm sấp nằm sấp mà dính ở phía trên vô lực mà đảo quanh, nhưng Dụ Văn Châu rồi lại như thế nào kéo đều kéo không được, cũng là rất thần kỳ.

"Thiểu Thiên..." Dụ Văn Châu đặc biệt bất đắc dĩ, muốn ngồi dậy, nhưng mà bị Hoàng Thiểu Thiên đè ép trở về.

"Ta biết rõ giữa chúng ta vẫn có rất nhiều vấn đề không có làm rõ ràng, nhưng ta bỏ qua. Có chuyện gì chúng ta làm xong bàn lại, đây là đội phó mệnh lệnh. Đội trưởng ngươi muốn phải không nghe, ta liền động viên những người khác cùng một chỗ vạch tội ngươi, tội danh là ngươi làm lớn bụng của ta vẫn không chịu trách nhiệm." Hoàng Thiểu Thiên uy hiếp Dụ Văn Châu, "A, còn có nói ta yêu ngươi, phốc, rõ ràng còn, cười trận ha ha ha ha."

Dụ Văn Châu cũng cười theo, hắn nhắc nhở: "Ta biết rõ ngươi đợi lát nữa thu lại không được thanh âm, ngươi sát vách rất có thể gặp nghe được."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên lẽ thẳng khí hùng nói: "Không sao cả, dù sao Trịnh Hiên hắn đều nghe thói quen. Thật sự không được, ta liền hơi tín gọi hắn đem máy trợ thính nhét đứng lên, mơ hồ tốt chăn màn, bởi vì sát vách sát vách muốn suốt đêm làm việc, hắn đội trưởng rất tài giỏi, hắn đội phó cũng rất tài giỏi, thanh âm siêu đại đấy, sợ hắn bị sợ đến..."

Dụ Văn Châu nói: "Ngươi còn là đừng nói nữa đi."

❀

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên tốc độ tay rất nhanh, tại trong thời gian rất ngắn đã cởi hết trên người mình quần áo, lại cởi xuống Dụ Văn Châu quần. Hắn không có chút chần chờ, nằm lỳ ở trên giường đem Dụ Văn Châu gắng gượng nuốt vào trong miệng, giống như khát mấy ngày người giống nhau vội vàng mà Hàm mút, động lên đầu mô phỏng đút vào, hạ thể không tự chủ được mà buộc chặt đến tưởng tượng đang tại trong miệng to ra lớn vật.

Chẳng qua là, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bụng đã rất lớn rồi, như vậy nằm sấp lấy có chút chen đến, sẽ không rất thoải mái. Dụ Văn Châu nhìn tại tâm không đành lòng, vuốt đầu của hắn nói: "Đứng lên đi, hôm nay không dùng như vậy."

"Không nên." Hoàng Thiểu Thiên phun ra bị hắn liếm lấy ẩm ướt cháo cây thịt, hướng lên nhìn lại, nhìn qua Dụ Văn Châu làm nũng, "Ta thích nha, như vậy thè lưỡi ra liếm rất thoải mái đấy, thật sự, ta tốt thích ngươi mùi vị, ngươi sẽ khiến ta nhiều mút mút, A......"

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nói qua càng làm cây thịt ăn vào trong miệng, giống như thật sự tại ăn cái gì mỹ vị đồ vật tựa như, vẫn ăn ra chậc chậc âm thanh. Hai tay của hắn cẩn thận từng li từng tí mà nắm không thể ăn đi vào bộ phận, đầu lưỡi linh hoạt mà khiêu khích phía trước dưới cái kia một vòng khe rãnh, tại Dụ Văn Châu phát ra thoải mái thở dài lúc nuốt xuống mỗi một tia mặn tanh chất lỏng. Dụ Văn Châu vuốt ve hắn lông mềm như nhung cái ót, nhẹ nhàng chải vuốt lấy sợi tóc, vừa nói: "Ngoan điểm, nghe lời của ta, đi nằm xuống."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên ngoan ngoãn nghe lời, chậm rãi phun ra nhồi vào khoang miệng lớn vật, vẫn lưu luyến không rời mà làm ra hôn môi động tác đi toát một cái mã nhãn, tại xác nhận Dụ Văn Châu trong mắt đều là ôn hòa ý nghĩ - yêu thương về sau, mới leo đến bên cạnh hắn nằm xuống, rất phối hợp mà nhô lên phân nửa bên trái thân thể, lại để cho Dụ Văn Châu mút vào hắn bên này núm vú.

"Hừ ~ ừ, ~, ..." Tại núm vú bị Dụ Văn Châu ướt át bờ môi bao trùm nhẹ mút trong nháy mắt, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên giống như đã trút giận tựa như ngửa đầu hừ nhẹ một tiếng. Không chỉ là bị hút cái kia một bên núm vú, toàn thân hắn đều mềm yếu rồi, liền mang hài tử trong tử cung đều mềm núc ních đấy, lại để cho hắn nhịn không được muốn nhận bụng. Hắn không khỏi bắt lấy Dụ Văn Châu hai vai, theo cái kia hấp lực tiết tấu ưm.

Thế nhưng khéo léo giữa cặp vú cũng không có nhũ nước, Dụ Văn Châu hút trong chốc lát phát hiện cái gì đều hút không đi ra, không khỏi ngẩng đầu nghi ngờ hỏi: "Tại sao không có?"

"Ô, bởi vì, cái kia..." Hoàng Thiểu Thiên né tránh đấy, hắn không có cách nào khác bảo hôm nay sữa đều bị mặt khác hai người uống đi, có chút khẩn trương, "Ta lúc trước dùng vắt sữa khí đều nặn đi ra, đều vứt sạch."

"Đúng không." Dụ Văn Châu có chút đáng tiếc nói.

"Làm gì vậy á..., tại sao ư..." Hoàng Thiểu Thiên có chút thẹn thùng, dòng sữa của hắn có tốt như vậy uống sao?

"Về phần nha."

Dụ Văn Châu cười bóp Hoàng Thiểu Thiên khéo léo núm vú, cái kia mát xa động tác giống như là tại vắt sữa giống nhau. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nhìn càng thêm thẹn thùng, đành phải nói: "Ly biệt xoa nhẹ... Ta về sau không lấn, đều cho ngươi uống, đều là của ngươi."

"Có thể ta hiện tại đã nghĩ muốn." Dụ Văn Châu nói, lại vùi đầu xuống dưới nhắm trúng bên kia.

"Hiện đang không có nha, a ~ ha ha, như thế nào, ừ ~! ! ?"

Vú bên phải truyền đến quen thuộc nhiệt lưu bị hút ra đi cảm giác lại để cho Hoàng Thiểu Thiên lại càng hoảng sợ, chờ hắn phục hồi tinh thần lại, hắn mới biết được hắn cái này bên nguyên bản bị hút trống rỗng núm vú vậy mà như vậy nịnh nọt, tạm thời bí một chút sữa tươi đi ra cho Dụ Văn Châu nếm điểm mùi vị.

"Thực nghe lời a, đúng hay không? Nghĩ muốn cái gì sẽ có cái đó."

Dụ Văn Châu cười nói, chọc chọc Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bộ ngực, dường như cái kia một bộ phận trắng bóng không thuộc về Hoàng Thiểu Thiên thân thể. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cũng xác thực không muốn cái này hai đống thịt, có hay không điểm cốt khí a, đến cùng ai mới là chủ nhân a! Hoàng Thiểu Thiên tức giận đến không muốn nói chuyện, đẩy một chút đang đùa bộ ngực của hắn Dụ Văn Châu, đồng thời còn giật giật hạ thân đi cọ Dụ Văn Châu tính khí, ám chỉ nên tiếp tục phía dưới rồi.

Dụ Văn Châu biết rõ Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nghĩ muốn cái gì, hắn thoáng đứng dậy, một bên hôn môi Hoàng Thiểu Thiên thân thể một bên hướng phía dưới vuốt ve. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên rất nhanh bớt giận, hoặc là nói hắn vừa rồi cái kia tâm tình căn bản không phải khí, chẳng qua là có chút ngượng ngùng mà thôi. Dụ Văn Châu tại bụng hắn chỗ đó nhiều hôn rồi thật lâu, bên trong cá con thằng nhãi con cũng thật biết điều mà không có quấy rối, chẳng qua là nhẹ nhàng động lên.

Dụ Văn Châu rất nhanh thân đến Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bắp đùi, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nhẹ nhàng hừ phát, tự giác mà mở ra hai chân, lại để cho chỗ kín của mình tận khả năng mà bại lộ tại Dụ Văn Châu trước mắt, chờ đợi cái kia tốt nhất an ủi. Chỗ đó đã bởi vì Hoàng Thiểu Thiên trong chờ mong sự tình ướt, chảy ra mật dịch thể thậm chí chảy tới khe đít thấm ướt sau huyệt cửa huyệt. Tại Dụ Văn Châu dùng răng nhọn tách ra cánh hoa, lại dùng đầu lưỡi chạm đến đến mật huyệt cửa huyệt lúc, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên khống chế không nổi mà phát ra giống như khóc giống nhau hấp khí thanh, hai chân phân được càng ra, chờ càng tiến một bước liếm láp.

"Phía dưới chảy rất nhiều nước đâu rồi, cũng là vì ta sao?" Dụ Văn Châu đang hỏi.

"Ngươi phiền quá à, ta không muốn đáp... Cáp ~❤ a ~~ "

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên còn chưa kịp nói xong, liền cảm thấy Dụ Văn Châu nghiêng đầu đem cái kia một chỗ ướt át cửa huyệt bao tại trong miệng, ở đằng kia âm thanh làm cho người cảm thấy thẹn tới cực điểm rõ ràng toát nước tiếng vang lên trong nháy mắt, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên toàn bộ người đều bị đánh tan rồi. Hắn triệt để đánh mất đối với thân thể quyền khống chế, cùng lúc trước mỗi một lần giống nhau, hai chân khép lại đến kẹp lấy Dụ Văn Châu đầu, dù cho như vậy cũng không thể ngăn cản đầu lưỡi xâm lấn cùng càng tiến một bước Hàm mút, chỉ biết dưới sự kích thích thân thể cơ bắp bài tiết ra thêm nữa mật nước, lại để cho Dụ Văn Châu liếm láp thanh âm càng thêm vang dội.

"Đúng vậy, đúng vậy ~ đội trưởng, ta thích nhất ngươi rồi, đều là đưa cho ngươi... A, hiện tại nước tối đa, tối đa ~❤ úc ~ ừ ~~ thật thoải mái, thật thoải mái a ~!"

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên căn bản khắc chế không được nói những lời này xúc động, so với cái này, trong đầu còn sót lại lý trí càng muốn lại để cho mật huyệt dừng lại không nên lại nước chảy đi ra, như vậy thật sự rất giống tại phun nước tiểu, xấu hổ muốn chết. Có thể thân thể của hắn mới mặc kệ cái này, Dụ Văn Châu lại để cho hắn có bao nhiêu thoải mái mật huyệt của hắn liền chảy ra bao nhiêu mật nước, lại để cho Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nghe thấy đến chỗ hạ thể cái kia càng ngày càng vang lên hút tiếng nước, đều không biết mình tại như thế nào âm thanh rên rỉ.

"Ừ a a a ~~❤❤ đều chảy ra ô ô, thật nhiều thật nhiều, dừng không được, dừng lại không được... ~ "

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên rất nhanh cao triều, hắn loạng choạng đầu lung tung hô hào, hai chân kẹp chặt đến xì xì phun nước, phía trước tính khí cũng bắn thật lớn một bãi bạch trọc. Chờ hắn từ trong cao triều quay về rơi xuống, toàn thân cao thấp đã mềm đến không giống là đồ đạc của mình. hắn nhìn đến đứng dậy Dụ Văn Châu nửa bên mặt đều là ẩm ướt đấy, nhất thời xấu hổ đỏ mặt, là cảm giác gì hôm nay thật sự càng nhiều a...

Đã thành thói quen Dụ Văn Châu lơ đễnh, chẳng qua là hỏi: "Tiếp theo tiếp tục?"

Dụ Văn Châu như vậy thản nhiên, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên rồi lại càng xấu hổ, hai tay che mặt, dù cho hai chân đã không nghe chỉ huy mà quấn đến Dụ Văn Châu eo bên cạnh, rõ ràng mới thoải mái qua mật huyệt co rút lại lấy muốn Dụ Văn Châu đi vào nhanh một chút thỏa mãn nó. Dụ Văn Châu nhẹ giọng nở nụ cười, đã nắm một bên đệm hướng Hoàng Thiểu Thiên dưới lưng trước mặt thả. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên ngoan ngoãn khởi động eo nằm ở đệm lên, còn là buông, vẻ mặt chờ mong mà nhìn Dụ Văn Châu.

Dụ Văn Châu hai tay đặt ở Hoàng Thiểu Thiên trên đùi, điều chỉnh đi vào tư thế, vừa nói: "Ngươi muốn bao lâu?"

"Đương nhiên là càng lâu càng tốt rồi." Hoàng Thiểu Thiên hừ hừ lấy trả lời.

"A?" Dụ Văn Châu cười hỏi.

"Ví dụ như nửa giờ gì gì đó, có thể một giờ thì tốt hơn, tốt nhất là đem ta xong rồi chết... A ~ vào được, a ~~! ! ?"

Đã lâu thuộc về Dụ Văn Châu tính khí tiến vào Hoàng Thiểu Thiên thân thể, từ vừa mới bắt đầu cái kia cực đại quy đầu liền mở ra cửa huyệt đem hắn điền đến tràn đầy đấy, không để lại một tia khe hở, sau đó lại là không nhanh không chậm về phía ở chỗ sâu trong đẩy mạnh. Chẳng qua là lúc ban đầu bước cắm vào mà thôi, nhưng khao khát phối ngẫu đã lâu thân thể đã vì cái kia quen thuộc hình dạng vui mừng khôn xiết, kích thích Hoàng Thiểu Thiên thần kinh lại để cho hắn hầu như lớn hô lên, khiến cho Dụ Văn Châu cũng vì cái kia trước đó chưa từng có tham lam nóng bỏng mút vào sâu thở gấp.

"A, thật lớn ~ ưa thích, ừ ~! Tốt..."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên tư duy bởi vì vô cùng đột ngột khoái cảm lâm vào trong hỗn loạn, đều không biết mình như vậy uốn éo cái mông lề mề chọc vào trong thân thể côn thịt là cái gì như cử chỉ lẳng lơ. Ở đằng kia cột côn thịt phía trước đâm chọt chỗ sâu nhất hoa tâm lúc, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên toàn thân đã bại liệt đến hư không tưởng nổi, ngoại trừ Dụ Văn Châu đem hắn toàn bộ đều lấp đầy lấy bên ngoài cái gì cũng không biết rồi.

"Thật lớn úc, toàn bộ, đều là, thật thoải mái thở ra..." Hoàng Thiểu Thiên kẹp lấy trong thân thể cái kia cột côn thịt đần độn, u mê nói lấy, thậm chí đều có chút mồm miệng không rõ, hiển nhiên là thoải mái đến váng đầu. Mật huyệt của hắn bởi vì thai nhi tồn tại hơi có chút biến hình, khiến cho Dụ Văn Châu không chỉ có có thể chạm được cung cửa còn có thể lại dùng lực lượng đỉnh làm cho, mà nơi đó là một chỗ ma pháp tập trung khu vực, chịu không được quá nhiều kích thích, thực tế Dụ Văn Châu còn là đứa bé kia chính thức phụ thân.

"A a a a ————! ! ! ?"

Dụ Văn Châu chẳng qua là thăm dò tính mà đỉnh làm cho cung cửa mấy cái, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên tựa như khóc giống nhau hét lên một tiếng, hạ thể gắt gao kẹp lấy Dụ Văn Châu, co rút lấy phun ra đại lượng mật nước. Cái này bức tình hình Dụ Văn Châu cũng rất ít bái kiến, hắn đành phải hòa hoãn động tác, kiên định mà hữu lực mà tại Hoàng Thiểu Thiên trong cơ thể sâu rất.

"A! ? Ha ha, ta —— ha ha! ! Ta không được, không được... A, a ~! !" Hoàng Thiểu Thiên một cái lại một xuống đất cũng không liên tục mà rên rỉ, mỗi một lần cung cửa bị ngoan đỉnh lúc hắn đều thoải mái đến tiếp cận cao trào, sau đó nhanh chóng hạ xuống, lại trong nháy mắt phóng tới đỉnh phong. Hắn phía trước tính khí đứt quãng mà phun tinh hoa, cùng Dụ Văn Châu chặt chẽ kết hợp mật huyệt thì là nóng bỏng tham lam mà kẹp lấy côn thịt khát vọng thêm nữa.

Dụ Văn Châu một gia tốc, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên lập tức làm cho không thở nổi, rõ ràng há miệng ra rồi lại gần như hít thở không thông, tại thiếu dưỡng khí dưới tình huống không ngừng mà cao trào, hạ thể từng giây từng phút co quắp phun nước, ngừng cũng dừng không được đến. Tại hắn rốt cuộc khóc đến hai bên khuôn mặt đều đỏ bừng sau đó, Dụ Văn Châu rốt cuộc thỏa mãn Hoàng Thiểu Thiên thân thể căn bản nhất dục vọng, đối với cung cửa bắn ra ồ ồ tinh hoa, bồi dưỡng cần ma pháp toàn bộ thai nghén sinh mệnh mới khí quan.

...

Sau khi làm xong, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên rút thút tha thút thít dựng mà một mực khóc, ánh mắt đều khóc sưng lên. Dụ Văn Châu ôm hắn an ủi hắn, nơi đây sờ sờ, chỗ đó hôn nhẹ, lại để cho hắn đừng khóc cũng muốn tiếp tục ô nức nở nghẹn ngào nuốt phát ra tiếng khóc, rất lâu rất lâu mới dừng lại đến.

Sau đó, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên núp ở Dụ Văn Châu trong ngực, kéo Dụ Văn Châu dấu tay bụng của mình, buồn ngủ dần mạnh lên.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên: "Ngươi đến cùng có nghĩ là muốn muốn hắn? Tuy rằng hắn rất phiền rất phiền, mỗi ngày loạn nhảy không nói, vẫn muốn này muốn nọ, không nên ta với ngươi làm nhiều làm, nhưng nếu như ngươi không nên hắn, ta liều mạng với ngươi."

Dụ Văn Châu: "Muốn."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên: "Vậy còn không sai biệt lắm... Đầu tiên nói trước, ta là hài tử bố, vì vậy hài tử muốn họ Hoàng, biết không?"

Dụ Văn Châu: "Tốt."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên: "Bất quá nói trở lại, ngươi cũng là hài tử bố, ừ, vì công bằng, con của chúng ta liền kêu vàng dụ đi."

Dụ Văn Châu: "Không nên."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên: "Ồ, vì cái gì không nên a? Ta cảm thấy rất khá a."

Dụ Văn Châu: "Ừ —— bởi vì này cái xếp đặt trình tự sẽ để cho ta nghĩ lên một đoạn rất, không tầm thường nhớ lại, quá thảm thiết, ta không dám nghĩ lại."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên: "A? ?"

Dụ Văn Châu không nói, xem ra xác thực không muốn nhắc lại, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cho dù tốt kỳ cũng không có hỏi tới rút cuộc là cái gì nhớ lại khủng bố như vậy, chẳng qua là mơ mơ màng màng hỏi: "Chuyện khi nào a?"

Dụ Văn Châu muốn nói lại thôi, làm đầy đủ chuẩn bị tâm lý về sau, mới thở dài một tiếng, mở miệng nói: "Thứ sáu trận đấu mùa giải đi, khi đó ta mới thích ngươi không lâu, có một ngày mơ tới ngươi rồi, vẫn thật cao hứng, ai ngờ ngươi vậy mà..."

"Ngươi sớm như vậy liền yêu thích ta nữa a..."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nghe thấy thấy Dụ Văn Châu nói thứ sáu trận đấu mùa giải lúc liền ưa thích hắn, cảm giác mình lợi nhuận đại phát rồi, ức chế không nổi nội tâm vui sướng, cười khò khè nói nhiều chìm vào mộng đẹp. Hắn không thể nghe được hắn đem khi đó vẫn người vô tội đơn thuần Dụ Văn Châu cuốn lấy liên tục mạnh hơn toàn bộ quá trình, mà đó mới là hết thảy khởi điểm.

Tuy rằng giữa bọn họ vẫn có rất nhiều chuyện không có làm rõ ràng, nhưng mà mỗi ngày nhiều làm làm, sự tình dù sao vẫn là gặp rõ ràng.

Kết cục nhị xong

Chapter 28: Tàn phế chương ①- trịnh vàng

Summary:

Vốn chuẩn bị ghi cái kết cục ba, nhưng đối với nội dung cốt truyện chưa xong chỉnh ý tưởng, liền gác lại

Chapter Text

(từ Chương 23: Nội dung cốt truyện đoạn giữa bắt đầu chi nhánh)

Dù cho biết rõ Dụ Văn Châu từ vừa mới bắt đầu sẽ không nhớ hắn mang thai, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cũng không muốn thì cứ như vậy buông tha cho, hắn nghiêm túc hỏi Dụ Văn Châu: "Nếu như ta nói, đây là của ngươi này hài tử đâu?"

Dụ Văn Châu sững sờ, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên ngay sau đó còn nói: "Ta xác định là ngươi đấy, trăm phần trăm khẳng định, vì vậy ta nguyện ý sinh hạ, ngươi vẫn cảm thấy ta nên buông tha cho sao?"

Dụ Văn Châu ánh mắt dao động lấy, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cũng cảm giác mình hốc mắt bởi vì kích động mà nóng lên, phát nhiệt. Hắn chờ đợi Dụ Văn Châu trả lời thuyết phục hay không, nhưng là không có, hắn các loại đã đến một cái chuồn chuồn lướt nước hôn, cùng với lúc trước hắn thân Dụ Văn Châu phương thức giống như đúc.

"Chúng ta đều suy nghĩ thêm một chút đi."

Dụ Văn Châu sau khi nói xong, xoay người chậm rãi ngồi xuống. Tại hắn tìm được dép lê chuẩn bị xuống giường lúc, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên một phát bắt được tay của hắn, kiên quyết không cho phép hắn đi: "Ngươi không tin ta, có phải hay không? Ngươi không tin ta mới vừa nói mà nói. Ngươi còn muốn cân nhắc cái gì? Có cái gì không rõ ràng lắm đấy, ngươi trực tiếp nói với ta a, ngươi hỏi ta a."

Dụ Văn Châu ngồi ở bên giường, đưa lưng về phía Hoàng Thiểu Thiên trầm mặc hồi lâu. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên thấy hắn không nói lời nào, trong nội tâm rất sốt ruột, còn nói: "Ngươi có phải hay không cảm thấy ta đã làm sai điều gì, cần ta nhận thức đến sai lầm mới chịu theo ta nói rõ ràng?"

Dụ Văn Châu thở dài một tiếng, nghiêng người quay đầu, đối mặt Hoàng Thiểu Thiên. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên khẩn trương mà nuốt nuốt nước miếng, chột dạ rồi lại xem xét mà nhìn thẳng Dụ Văn Châu hai mắt. Dụ Văn Châu ánh mắt như trước ôn nhu, đồng thời còn có vô số bất đắc dĩ cùng tiếc nuối, ẩn nhẫn cùng xoắn xuýt, tựa hồ như thế nào đều cầm hắn không có biện pháp. Mà ánh mắt như vậy, hắn giống như đã gặp rất nhiều lần, mỗi một lần đều hãm sâu trong đó.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nghe bản thân càng lúc càng nhanh tiếng tim đập, nghĩ thầm, đã xong.

❀

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên chạy trối chết, như thế nào cũng không cách nào lại một mình đối mặt Dụ Văn Châu. Hắn chỉ có tại phòng huấn luyện cùng với nhà ăn tài năng bình thường mà cùng Dụ Văn Châu nói chuyện với nhau, tận lực tránh cho ánh mắt giao hội, hơn nữa nỗ lực khắc chế thân thể đều muốn tới gần hắn xúc động.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên rất buồn khổ, hắn ý thức được hắn và Dụ Văn Châu ở giữa một cái khó có thể giải quyết lại phải giải quyết vấn đề. Cái kia hoàn toàn là lỗi của hắn, hắn có lẽ từ bỏ, chẳng qua là không biết nên từ đâu bắt đầu. Hắn khắc khổ huấn luyện, chỉ đạo lô hãn văn, nhìn bắp rang mảng lớn, ý đồ sử dụng bản thân bình thường điểm, nhưng mà hiệu quả quá mức bé nhỏ. Mỗi khi hắn và Dụ Văn Châu bốn mắt nhìn nhau, hắn đều chú ý tới Dụ Văn Châu ánh mắt, nếu như có thể dùng màu sắc hình dung, vậy nhất định là thâm trầm mực màu lam.

Sau đó không có qua mấy ngày, tại hạ lần trận đấu đến trước khi đến, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên chỉ cảm thấy ngực càng ngày càng không thoải mái, buồn bực đau, núm vú vẫn rất ngứa. Bởi vì lúc trước bị Dụ Văn Châu khơi thông qua một lần, giữa cặp vú tuyến thân thể dường như nhận được có thể công việc bình thường tín hiệu, càng không ngừng bài tiết sữa tươi, mà Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bộ ngực không có chính thức mà trổ mã, cái kia nhất điểm không gian giả bộ không có bao nhiêu đồ vật, chắn đến lợi hại.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nhịn hai ngày, ngày thứ ba thật sự không thể nhịn nữa, do dự mà có muốn hay không tìm Dụ Văn Châu hỗ trợ. Hắn càng nghĩ, quyết định tại suy nghĩ kỹ càng lúc trước, còn là không nên đánh tiếp nhiễu Dụ Văn Châu tương đối khá, vì vậy theo dõi sát vách Trịnh Hiên. Dù sao Trịnh Hiên là tinh khiết cho, chứng kiến muội tử gặp héo một nửa cái chủng loại kia.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên đi tìm Trịnh Hiên lúc, Trịnh Hiên còn có chút vui vẻ, dù sao thật lâu không có cùng Hoàng Thiểu Thiên đã làm, có chút cô đơn lạnh lẽo. Bất quá, lần này Hoàng Thiểu Thiên vén lên quần áo mang đến cho hắn rung động trình độ xa cao hơn lần thứ nhất Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cởi quần mang cho hắn đấy, nói đúng ra hẳn là rung động trình độ gấp mười lần giết.

Trịnh Hiên đối mặt Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bụng cùng bộ ngực chết máy, sau nửa ngày mới ai nha một tiếng nói: "Tức giận a, sớm biết như vậy ta cũng nhiều khô khốc phía trước, đi cái gì cửa sau a."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên lập tức cắt ngang hắn ý muốn: "Ngươi nghĩ hay quá nhỉ, ta mới sẽ không cho ngươi sinh cái lười trứng trứng đi ra!"

Trịnh Hiên thở dài: "Ài, đừng nhìn ta bình thường Ngận Trạch, ta có lúc cũng muốn làm bố a. Ta nếu là có hài tử, ta khẳng định hảo hảo chịu trách nhiệm."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên trầm mặc một lát, vỗ vỗ Trịnh Hiên vai nói: "Ngươi đã nghĩ như vậy làm bố, tốt lắm, có một cái bố phải làm nhiệm vụ muốn giao cho ngươi."

Trịnh Hiên hỏi: "Cái gì?"

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên chỉ vào núm vú: "Giúp ta hút cái này."

Trịnh Hiên y một tiếng, đứng dậy muốn chạy, nhưng bị Hoàng Thiểu Thiên vài cái áp đảo tại giường cùng vách tường hình thành cái góc trong. Hắn hô to Hoàng thiếu gia ngươi cẩn thận hài tử không nên kịch liệt vận động cũng không có dùng, trơ mắt nhìn xem Hoàng Thiểu Thiên đem núm vú hướng miệng hắn bên cạnh tiễn đưa, tròn vo bụng vẫn đặt ở trên người hắn lại để cho hắn cảm nhận được bên trong thai động, với tư cách cho ba xem nhanh chóng tan vỡ.

"Đã uống mọi người đã nói uống, ta cũng sẽ không độc hại ngươi, một chút cũng sẽ không chết!"

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên lay động Trịnh Hiên đầu thúc giục, Trịnh Hiên tức thì ngậm miệng mong trong lòng điên cuồng hét lên: Một chút sẽ không chết, ta sẽ chết a! Ta chỉ muốn há mồm vào ta liền không bao giờ nữa là nguyên lai cái kia một lòng hướng cho Trịnh Hiên rồi! Còn có đến cùng đều là người nào uống qua, đã muốn biết lại không muốn biết, làm loạn nam nam quan hệ thật sự là thật là đáng sợ!

Cũng không biết là bởi vì Trịnh Hiên eo bất hạnh áp đến điều hòa điều khiển từ xa vẫn càng áp càng sâu hay là bởi vì Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nắm bắt bộ ngực tay cố ra một chút như vậy có chứa mê người ngọt hương sữa tươi, đúng lúc này, Trịnh Hiên nới lỏng miệng, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nắm chặt cơ hội đem núm vú chen vào miệng khe hở lại để cho hắn ngậm lấy. Trịnh Hiên cuống quít câm miệng, chỉ tiếc tránh né không kịp, vẫn nếm đến đó điểm vị ngọt, vô thức hút một cái, chợt nghe đến Hoàng Thiểu Thiên ưm một tiếng, chế trụ lực đạo của hắn đều mềm nhũn chút ít.

Nam nhân cho nam nhân hút sữa chuyện này vô cùng kích thích người bình thường lý trí, tựa như một đạo thiên lôi chém thẳng vào xuống. Trịnh Hiên bị đánh bối rối, hắn nghe Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nằm ở trên người hắn ồ ồ tiếng hít thở, lực chú ý dần dần bị cái kia ngọt ngào ấm áp nhũ nước hấp dẫn, không tự chủ được mà mút vào trong miệng núm vú. Hắn không thể không thè lưỡi ra liếm qua cái này bộ vị, rất nhanh chú ý tới nơi đây tựa hồ dài lớn không ít, cũng mẫn cảm không ít, đầu lưỡi đùa vài cái dưới đáy liền lại để cho Hoàng Thiểu Thiên phát ra ô ô thanh âm, nhẹ nhàng trảo tóc của hắn, phản ứng so với trước kia làm cửa sống lúc còn nhanh.

"Ừ... Ngươi nhanh lên làm cho..." Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nhẹ giọng thúc giục, hắn cái này tách ra chân nửa quỳ tư thế không phải là rất thoải mái, bụng cũng có chút bị áp đến, "Làm ra, không nên ánh sáng thè lưỡi ra liếm..."

Trịnh Hiên một mực rất thích ý nhìn Hoàng Thiểu Thiên tại dưới sự trêu đùa dần dần mất đi điều khiển tự động lực lượng lại vừa cứng chống đỡ không nhận thua bộ dáng, trước kia chủ yếu là dựa vào bú liếm cùng khuếch trương sau huyệt đến chơi, như bây giờ tựa hồ cũng không phải là không thể tiếp nhận? Ôm ý nghĩ như vậy, hắn cố ý trước không nghe Hoàng Thiểu Thiên mà nói, qua loa mà hút một chút đi ra liền buông ra miệng, chấm nhũ nước đầu lưỡi tại trên quầng vú đảo quanh, tùy thời bắn làm cho vài cái trung tâm mẫn cảm núm.

"Ừ, ngươi làm gì thế a..."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên rất nhanh phát giác được Trịnh Hiên là ở quấy rối, bị người đùa bỡn núm vú ngứa đến không được, còn có chút rất nhiều rậm rạp tê dại cảm giác. Bộ ngực của hắn vốn cũng bởi vì mang thai trở nên mẫn cảm rất nhiều, bởi như vậy rất nhanh liền cảm thấy tứ chi như nhũn ra, hạ thể không tự chủ được mà bắt đầu co rút lại. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên không quá có thể chống đỡ, hai tay dần dần trượt đến Trịnh Hiên trên vai ý đồ nắm vững. Đúng lúc này, bao ở miệng của hắn đột nhiên buộc chặt bắt đầu mãnh liệt hút, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên kinh hô một tiếng, lập tức lẫn vào rên rỉ đứt quãng mà thở dốc.

"Hỗn đản ngươi, ừ ~ ha ha, nhẹ... Điểm nhẹ ~! Gấp cái gì, ừ..." Đọng lại tại giữa cặp vú sữa theo Trịnh Hiên mút vào có tiết tấu mà bị nhanh chóng rút ra, loại này khơi thông cảm giác hơn nữa núm vú bị ấm áp bờ môi kẹp chặt hút cảm giác lại để cho Hoàng Thiểu Thiên rất là thoải mái, hạ thể đều có cảm ứng tựa như tiết ra nước.

Ngọt ngào mà lại ấm áp người nhũ ồ ồ chảy đến trong miệng, lại để cho Trịnh Hiên nếm đến ngon ngọt, thay đổi lúc trước qua loa cho xong thái độ, hút đến tương đối chăm chú. Cái kia ồ ồ lửa nóng khí tức cùng với ừng ực ừng ực nuốt âm thanh như trẻ đang bú làm Hoàng Thiểu Thiên xấu hổ đến xấu hổ vô cùng, hắn trên miệng nói qua nhẹ nhõm, kỳ thật trong nội tâm vô luận như thế nào cũng không có thể nghĩ lại có ai thích uống dòng sữa của hắn chuyện này.

Trịnh Hiên rất nhanh hút khô rồi Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bên núm vú, không chỉ có trong dạ dày đều ấm áp đấy, cả người dường như đều đã có sức sống. Hắn nửa ôm Hoàng Thiểu Thiên thân thể lại để cho Hoàng Thiểu Thiên thoáng đứng lên, còn không đợi Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nói cái gì liền lại chủ động bắt đầu làm cho bên kia. Hắn so với trước càng thêm dùng sức, lại để cho Hoàng Thiểu Thiên chỉ có thể chống đỡ bờ vai của hắn rên rỉ, thậm chí không tự chủ được mà xoay bờ mông, các loại hút xong sau thoáng cái co quắp ngồi xuống.

"Phốc!" Trịnh Hiên bị áp đến nhận việc điểm nôn sữa, "Đại gia ngươi nhắm ngay ngồi nữa a, còn ngươi nữa quần cũng không có thoát khỏi."

"Thoát khỏi con em ngươi quần a, ta..." Hoàng Thiểu Thiên làm tức chết, hắn rõ ràng không có muốn làm yêu ý định, lại bị khiến cho ngồi chồm hỗm tại Trịnh Hiên trên lưng sâu thở gấp thẳng không nổi eo, "Ta báo ngươi lừa dối, ha ha, đã nói rồi đấy trông thấy muội tử cứng rắn không đứng dậy đâu rồi, hả? Nam nhân cũng sẽ không giống như ta mang thai."

"Ai biết được?" Trịnh Hiên cười khổ, hắn cũng không biết vì cái gì uống Hoàng Thiểu Thiên sữa sau cảm giác toàn thân đều là tính xúc động, "Đến cùng có làm hay không, nước của ngươi đều ướt nhẹp y phục của ta rồi."

"Dựa dựa Móa! Xem ta không làm chết ngươi!"

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên vội vàng ngồi dậy, thuần thục cởi ra quần. Cùng lúc đó Trịnh Hiên cũng thoát khỏi, lộ ra hắn gắng gượng, lười biếng mà nằm ở phía xa các loại Hoàng Thiểu Thiên ngồi lên. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên thoáng suy nghĩ một chút, còn là cầm chặt cái kia dương vật nhắm ngay sau huyệt xuống quỳ.

"Ngươi không sợ đau nhức a?" Trịnh Hiên nhắc nhở.

"Không sợ, ngươi cái này Tiểu Trúc ký, ừ —— "

Cực đại phía trước đột nhập cửa huyệt trong nháy mắt Hoàng Thiểu Thiên đau đến lập tức nhắm chặt hai mắt, sắc mặt cũng thay đổi. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên sau huyệt không bằng một chỗ khác khí quan có thể cảm thụ khoái cảm, không nghe sai sử kẹp chặt dị vật, như thế nào cũng buông lỏng không được, ngược lại là đem Trịnh Hiên kẹp chặt sâu thở gấp, bắt lấy Hoàng Thiểu Thiên eo đem hắn xuống theo như.

"A, đau quá, ô a ~! A, a! ? ! ! —— "

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cuống quít giữa cầm lấy Trịnh Hiên tay muốn giật ra. Trong người vật cứng đột nhiên gạt mở một loại chỗ đường ruột lúc, đột nhiên xuất hiện kích thích chạy suốt tuỷ não, hắn lập tức không còn khí lực, ngoại trừ rên rỉ bên ngoài cái gì cũng không làm được. Trịnh Hiên nhân cơ hội này càng dùng sức về phía Hoàng Thiểu Thiên trong cơ thể rất vào, toàn bộ cắm vào cái kia so với dĩ vãng còn muốn chặt chẽ huyệt đạo trong, hưng phấn mà nhìn xem Hoàng Thiểu Thiên chảy nước mắt mọi nơi nhìn loạn, tựa hồ đều không biết mình đang tại bị người thao như vậy mờ mịt.

"Haha, như thế nào, vừa mới... Ô..."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên kinh hoảng nói lấy, toàn thân phát run, hoàn toàn mất hết vừa rồi vẻ này chơi liều. Hắn dương vật run đến lợi hại hơn, không ngừng mà chảy ra xuyên qua chất lỏng, thậm chí cũng không có ngừng qua, tựa như không khống chế giống nhau. Cái kia cũng không phải nước tiểu, mà là G điểm bị quá độ kích thích chảy ra chất lỏng. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cũng không biết bởi vì hắn mang thai mấy tháng, dựng có Bảo Bảo tử cung đè ép đến nó phụ cận tuyến tiền liệt, không chỉ có giao phó ma pháp, cũng làm cho cắm vào hắn sau huyệt dương vật có thể tùy ý kích thích đến.

Trịnh Hiên cũng không biết cụ thể là chuyện gì xảy ra, hắn chỉ biết là Hoàng Thiểu Thiên trở nên dị thường mẫn cảm, hắn không động đậy đều có thể hưởng thụ bị kẹp chặt hút khoái cảm. Bất quá, hắn còn là đè lại Hoàng Thiểu Thiên đùi dùng sức hướng lên rất làm cho, nhìn xem rút cuộc là người nào đem người nào muốn chết.

"A! Không nên, không nên ~ ha ha, ❤~ muốn đái, đái. . . A ~~! !"

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên bị Trịnh Hiên đính đến kêu khóc liên tục, lỏng loẹt mềm mà cầm lấy Trịnh Hiên hai tay không biết nên làm cái gì bây giờ. Vô cùng kích thích khoái cảm kích đến hắn muốn chạy trốn, bởi vậy không bị khống chế mà kẹp chặt sau trong huyệt tàn sát bừa bãi côn thịt, ngược lại đem điểm mẫn cảm hướng hung khí trên tiễn đưa. Thân thể của hắn dần dần bị mãnh liệt khoái cảm cùng nước tiểu ý chiếm cứ, nhưng mà dương vật hoàn toàn cương hắn căn bản không tiểu được, chỉ là kích thích tuyến tiền liệt cũng khó có thể xuất tinh.

"Ô, a ~! Ô ô, không được, không được, . . . Hừ ô ~!"

Hai phương diện đều nghẹn lấy không thể phát tiết Hoàng Thiểu Thiên thật sự chịu không được, chỉ có thể khóc sướt mướt mà rơi nước mắt, gọi là đều không quá có thể kêu ra tiếng, mật huyệt với tư cách thay thế tựa như một mực nước chảy. Trịnh Hiên thấy Hoàng Thiểu Thiên khóc đến quá đáng thương, đành phải để trống tay đến giúp hắn triệt, đồng thời ngoan chui vào ở chỗ sâu trong chuẩn bị phát tiết. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên rất nhanh tại Trịnh Hiên trong tay bắn đi ra, cái kia xuất tinh đứt quãng đấy, mỗi lần đầu nôn một chút. Ở trong quá trình này Hoàng Thiểu Thiên một mực không có thanh âm, chẳng qua là mờ mịt mà kẹp chặt Trịnh Hiên côn thịt lại để cho hắn bắn cái thoải mái.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên sau khi bắn xong, cái kia đạp kéo xuống dương vật lại tiếp theo chảy ra màu xanh nhạt vàng nước tiểu, vốn là ngừng một chút, về sau càng chảy càng nhiều. Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nức nở, như thế nào cũng nhịn không nổi.

❀

Hai người tắm rửa xong, giật xuống ga giường liền nằm ở trên giường nệm nghỉ ngơi. Bởi vì Hoàng Thiểu Thiên vẫn mang bầu, Trịnh Hiên lại để cho Hoàng Thiểu Thiên ngủ ở bên trong, miễn cho hắn lăn xuống đi.

Nằm trong chốc lát, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên đột nhiên lên tiếng: "A hiên, ngươi nói ta nên làm cái gì bây giờ."

Trịnh Hiên hỏi: "Như thế nào?"

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên u buồn mà nhìn chằm chằm vào trần nhà: "Ta phát hiện, ta rất thích Dụ Văn Châu."

Trịnh Hiên bỏ ra ba giây đồng hồ thời gian xác nhận bản thân không có nghe sai, sau đó mới nói: "Xảy ra chuyện gì vậy? Ngươi bây giờ mới biết được ngươi ưa thích đội trưởng?"

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên hừ một tiếng: "Ngươi mới chuyện gì xảy ra, không phải làm bộ rất sớm lúc trước đã biết rõ việc này được không nào?"

Trịnh Hiên cười nói: "Ngươi quên rồi, ta vừa bắt đầu sẽ cùng ngươi cút ga giường, đều là bởi vì ngươi tại sát vách gọi là quá lớn tiếng rồi, cái kia từng tiếng đội trưởng làm cho, oa ~ ta hảo tâm nhắc nhở ngươi mới bị bức bách với ngươi cút đấy."

"Cái gì bị ép, chính ngươi rõ ràng rất ưa thích..."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nói còn chưa dứt lời, lại lần nữa lâm vào u buồn bên trong.

"Ngươi nói ngươi ưa thích hắn, cái này có vấn đề gì không?" Trịnh Hiên ý đồ kéo đáp lời đề.

"Không phải là, ngươi không hiểu. Ta thích hắn, không chỉ ... mà còn là ưa thích cùng hắn nói chuyện, ưa thích cùng hắn cùng một chỗ, ta còn càng ưa thích..." Hoàng Thiểu Thiên thống khổ mà nhíu mày, ưu sầu mà nhìn trần nhà, "Càng ưa thích hắn có vẻ tức giận."

"... Ngươi nói là ngươi bởi vì này cái cho nên mới cùng Chu trạch giai, Vương Kiệt hi làm không rõ ràng lắm?" Trịnh Hiên thăm dò hỏi.

"Không phải là." Hoàng Thiểu Thiên lập tức phản bác, "Ta theo chân bọn họ không có gì, chỉ là của ta không làm như vậy mà nói, bí mật của ta sẽ bại lộ."

Không như vậy hậu quả có nghiêm trọng như vậy sao? Trịnh Hiên khô cằn mà ồ một tiếng.

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nói tiếp: "Đội trưởng làm người rất ổn trọng, sinh khí đều là yên lặng. Có thể ngươi không biết, ta nhìn thấy cái kia hình dáng bất đắc dĩ, như vậy chịu đựng không phát tác kỳ thật rất khó chịu bộ dạng, đã cảm thấy, bà mẹ nó giỏi quá a, nếu như hắn còn có thể phát tiết đi ra một chút đồng thời cạn nữa ta, vậy càng bổng rồi. Mặc dù có chút thời điểm ta trong lòng vẫn là rất sợ hãi, nhưng trước mắt mới chỉ không có xuất hiện vấn đề lớn, vì vậy sau đó hồi tưởng lại ta chỉ biết cảm giác thật thích. Ta thậm chí còn mộng thấy qua hắn lạnh lùng coi rẻ ta, sau đó không nói một lời chính là chơi ta, mau đưa ta làm chết khô, quả thực thoải mái bay. Ngươi nói, ta đến cùng là thế nào?"

"Đạo này đề ta sẽ đáp." Trịnh Hiên nhấc tay, "Hoàng thiếu gia, ngươi cái này kêu là thiếu nợ mặt trời."

Nghe thế sao chất phác tự nhiên đáp án, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nhịn không được đạp Trịnh Hiên một cước.

Trịnh Hiên không phục: "Ta nói sai sao!"

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên tiếp tục nhìn trần nhà nói: "Ta phát hiện vấn đề này, đã cảm thấy như vậy không đúng, ta không thể như vậy, nhưng... Dựa vào, ngươi nói nếu là hắn biết rõ ta trong khoảng thời gian này đầu cùng ngươi cút ga giường không để ý hắn, hắn có thể hay không lại khó chịu?"

Trịnh Hiên đột nhiên khẩn trương lên: "Ngươi không nên nói bậy, ta là bị ép cho ngươi làm vắt sữa khí đấy, không có gì cút ga giường sự tình."

Hoàng Thiểu Thiên lại hừ một tiếng, tiếp theo thống khổ nói: "Không được, có độc, đều do hắn, lần thứ nhất cùng ta làm chính là như vậy, nói ta đùa bỡn thân thể của mình không chịu trách nhiệm, hại ta nghiện."

Trịnh Hiên tâm muốn đội trưởng của chúng ta lớn oan, đối với Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nói: "Không, kỳ thật đều là cái thế giới này sai."

Nếu như lúc ấy cái kia món đồ chơi máy kiểm soát không có rơi vào Trịnh Hiên phòng kế, Hoàng Thiểu Thiên cũng không có đánh bậy đánh bạ đi vào sát vách đang muốn khóa cửa Dụ Văn Châu chỗ phòng kế, về sau hết thảy liền đều sẽ không phát sinh. Nói cho cùng, có lẽ thật đúng là cái thế giới này sai.

Trịnh Hiên cẩn thận suy nghĩ Hoàng Thiểu Thiên mới vừa nói mà nói, ly thanh đi một tí sự tình, ví dụ như Hoàng Thiểu Thiên là ưa thích Dụ Văn Châu đấy, ví dụ như Hoàng Thiểu Thiên nói là ưa thích nhìn Dụ Văn Châu sinh khí, thực chất là muốn cho Dụ Văn Châu cường thế mà chiếm hữu hắn, cũng sẽ không thật sự mang đến cho hắn trừng phạt. Vậy đại khái cùng với bên cạnh quan sát chủ nhân màu sắc bên cạnh mang thứ đó đụng dưới cái bàn con mèo nhỏ không sai biệt lắm, dù sao đáng yêu, cá con khô vĩnh viễn không phải ít. Nhưng mà, vì sao lại như vậy đây?

Trịnh Hiên thấy Hoàng Thiểu Thiên buồn ngủ, hỏi người cuối cùng vấn đề: "Ngươi mang thai sự tình, ba mẹ ngươi biết không?"

"A?" Hoàng Thiểu Thiên mơ mơ màng màng đấy, mắt mở không ra, "Bọn hắn mới mặc kệ ta đâu rồi, ta... Bản thân quản..."

Nói xong Hoàng Thiểu Thiên liền đập vào thở ra ngủ rồi.

Ac thứcons

↑ Top Bookmark Com cửats (15)

Com cửats

LindsayFu, jwzz, NorthWind0, Gladiatorism, HQAD2020, summer_0923, juandai, mumuma, cccc531, hyde1969321, eufloria, kiyota, mỉa mairhea, Hannah233, colorxizi, dunur, Emmatt, fux_driver, TUTloe, cleanblue, Smeckles, night_sinzin, ka cửann, come_ sóngck_as_SHARK, haizuka mới, mêna mê0 thứcna, asurabi, mêzer29, and brunhilde as well as 1242 guests left kudos on this work!

Post Com cửat

Com cửat as chocopie911(Plain text with li mêted H TM (con mụ nó)L ? )

Com cửat

10000 cắm vàoracters left

Footer

Custo mêze

Choo sắc Skin

A sóngut the Archive

Site Map

Diversity State cửat

Terms of Service

DMCA Policy

Contact Us

Report Abu sắc

Technical Support and Feed sóngck

Develop cửat

otwarchive v0. 9. 298. 14

Known Issues

GPL by the OTW


End file.
